HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS
by Guilmains
Summary: La MAGIA ANTIGUA nos llevó a descubrir la existencia de la ULTIMA PROFECIA. Pero no podía quedar todo ahí­: los HEREDEROS DE HOGWARTS tení­an que llegar hasta nosotros para que la historia continuara. Aquí­ los tenéis. Entrad y descubridlos...
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes sobre los que escribimos pertenecen a JK Rowling y no ganamos nada con ello, solo pasar un buen rato e intentar que quien nos lee también lo pase bien. Ahora: hay varios personajes que sí nos pertenecen, algunos ya conocidos como Virginia Guilmain, Mahe Guilmain, Nora Fox, la personalidad de Derek y Mark, y… quien sabe quien más será nuestro a partir de ahora ; ) (no me puedo creer que esté poniendo de nuevo el disclaimer después de tanto tiempo :D )

Hola! Hemos vuelto: D Bueno, ahora mismo solo estoy yo por aquí, Mahe, pero pronto le tocará pasar a Nigriv : ) ¿Después de cuánto tiempo es que no merodeamos por aquí? Pues según nos han dicho casi seis meses y más o menos por ahí debe ser. Pero ya os lo avisamos en su momento: estábamos escribiendo la continuación de nuestro querido UP (**Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecía**) y, aunque no lo podáis creer, seguimos en ello : D Nos vais a tener durante muuuucho tiempo por aquí, jeje. Nos alegraremos mucho de veros, UP´s, y charlar de nuevo con vosotros a través de los reviews ; )

Por otro lado, también queremos saludar a los que entráis por primera vez y no nos conocéis. Somos Nigriv y Mahe, dos amigas que un día se embarcaron en este proyecto y decidimos escribir una historia compartida sobre una de las cosas que más nos gustan: Harry Potter y todo su mundo. El "experimento" gustó mucho (se ve en el seguimiento que tuvimos, algo que seguimos agradeciendo desde el alma) y lo pasamos tan bien escribiendo UP que nos lanzamos a por la continuación. Os vais a encontrar una historia con personajes nuevos, mucha emoción, mucha aventura y mucha magia. Pero antes de que comencéis a leer **HH,** debéis saber que este fic es la tercera parte de una historia con lo que para que disfrutéis y entendáis de donde viene todo lo que le ocurre a los personajes, de donde aparecen los nuevos, etc os recomendamos que leais antes:

-**Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua,** también conocido como MA (escrito por Nigriv)

y sigáis con...

-**Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecía,** nuestro UP (bajo el nick de Guilmains, que somos nosotras dos)

En nuestro profile encontrareis enlaces a las dos historias así como la forma de llegar a nuestros perfiles personales por si queréis leer algo de lo que publicamos cada una, independientemente de estas historias (aquí haciendo promoción, jajaja) Si os decidís a leer **MA** y **UP** (porque tenéis mucho, muchísimo para leer en estos dos primeros fics) nos encantaría que nos dejarais reviews para saber qué os parecen esas historias. Y cuando las acabéis, os estaremos esperando aquí, en **HH** :)

Aclaramos algo: hay varios fics en ffnet que se llaman **Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts**, cada uno tiene su trama, sus capítulos y sus personajes pero nuestro HH no tiene nada que ver con ellos, solamente coincidimos en el título de la historia. No admitiremos reclamaciones por parte de esos otros autores reclamando el título como propio o acusarnos de algún tipo de plagio porque ya lo dijimos en UP: la exclusividad no existe en el mundo de los fanfics. Si demuestran tener un copyright sobre el título, lo cambiaremos encantadas. Mientras tanto… ¿Por qué hablamos de todo esto? Porque los que ya nos conocéis sabéis que tuvimos problemas al principio de UP porque había personas que reclamaban el título como propio, como si fuera creación suya. Y nada más lejos de la realidad mientras no se demuestre de forma fehaciente.

Dicho esto¿qué tal si comenzamos? ; ) Os hemos avisado por mail a muchos de vosotros de nuestro regreso pero lo recordamos ahora para los que no teníamos dirección: subiremos dos o tres capítulos por semana, normalmente entre semana, y os aseguramos que habitualmente son más largos que los de UP (que anda que no os quejabais a veces, jeje, pero con razón, hay que reconocerlo) No actualizaremos a diario como con UP porque, aunque hay mucho escrito, queda mucho más por escribir y no queremos que nos pilléis leyendo y tengamos que parar. Hoy os presentamos el prólogo que aunque sí es cortito, es solo para abrir boca ; ) Como siempre, al inicio de cada capi os saludaremos e indicaremos quien lo ha escrito para que no os perdáis y sepáis a quien tenéis que dirigiros si nos dejáis rr para chillarnos, lanzarnos avadas o simplemente, decirnos que os pareció el capi ; ). Y bueno, creo que no se me queda nada en el tintero, que al final la presentación va a ser más larga que el prólogo, jajaja (pero ya os recompensaremos ; ) )

Muchas gracias a todos los que decidís acompañarnos en esta nueva aventura de Harry y sus amigos. Esperamos poder contar con vuestra compañía a lo largo de toda la historia. Bienvenidos seáis a la magia de HH.

* * *

**PROLOGO**

(Por Mahe)

Oscuridad, silencio... una estancia tenuemente iluminada por unas velas amarillentas. La cera derretida caía por ellas dibujando extrañas formas que a la imaginación llegaban a resultar grotescas. Apenas se vislumbraba mobiliario ni presencia alguna pero la impresión no era esa: solo traspasar aquella puerta, el pelo de la nuca se erizaba, los latidos del corazón aumentaban nerviosamente y un intenso escalofrío recorría el cuerpo hasta atenazarlo a pesar de la cálida temperatura de la noche de aquel mes.

Sabía que estaba allí, quizás escondido o lo más seguro, invisible, pendiente de sus movimientos, al acecho como una serpiente que espera atacar a su víctima. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que se encontraría con él ¿cómo suponer algo así ?. Pero ahora que la oportunidad se había presentado era necesario, era obligatorio. Su llamamiento fue tan inesperado como el comprobar que aún seguía vivo... Pero en aquel encuentro se iniciaría la tan ansiada venganza que buscaban, lo sabía. Temerosa a pesar de todo, avanzó hacia el interior de la sala, respirando la humedad ambiental que casi le bloqueaba las fosas nasales. Su mente en blanco concentrada en cualquier movimiento, cualquier ruido que la alertase de su presencia ya que sus ojos no le daban la respuesta de donde se podía encontrar. Repentinamente, su voz...

-Sabía que aceptarías venir.

Se giró bruscamente hacia él con el corazón en un puño, entrecerrando los ojos para acostumbrarlo a la penumbra que invadía el lugar. Una figura alta y delgada ataviada con una túnica gris se dejaba ver ligeramente entre las sombras. No podía evitar temblar pero intentó mostrarse serena y confiada.

-El deseo de venganza es demasiado grande, mi señor –contestó con voz temblorosa, la garganta reseca- un deseo compartido por todas.  
-Y por mi –respondió la presencia- Pero no solo el deseo te ha traído hasta aquí, lo sé. En tu mente reside la duda de quien es quien te habla porque me creías muerto, todos me creíais muerto.

La mujer se movió ligeramente, nerviosa, sin saber qué responder, cualquier palabra salida de sus labios tenía que ser cierta y verdadera, no podía mentir porque él lo sabría.

-Es cierto, mi señor. La sorpresa de vuestro regreso ha sido tan... inesperada.  
-¿Mi regreso? –preguntó sarcásticamente- No regresa el que nunca se ha ido y yo nunca me fui. Solo he permanecido oculto en las sombras hasta ahora –dio un paso al frente y se dejó ver parcialmente iluminado por las pocas velas: su rostro enjuto, casi calavérico, se mostraba ante ella tan frío como inexpresivo. La mueca que se adivinó en sus labios le heló la sangre- ¿Tienes miedo?

La mujer realmente estaba aterrorizada pero si había llegado hasta allí, por mucho miedo que pudiera sentir no se echaría hacia atrás, había mucho en juego así que procuró adoptar la actitud arrogante del que fue su marido y le contestó

-No puedo negarlo, mi señor, pero creo que a ambos nos interesa tratar a lo que he venido hasta aquí y no el miedo que pueda sentir por veros.

La presencia se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente con sus ojos vacíos y la mujer temió haberse excedido en su respuesta pero quería ir al grano en aquella cuestión, sabía que él también y lo mejor era ser clara y directa. La respuesta había salido de sus labios como pronunciada por su amado esposo porque su cuerpo tembloroso no correspondía a la actitud mostrada ante aquel hombre.

-Veo que tienes las cosas claras a pesar de tu temor –contestó finalmente y esbozando una media sonrisa contestó- Me gusta. -la mujer respiró aliviada. En los segundos que se habían mantenido en silencio, casi se había visto bajo los efectos de una cruciatus o incluso algo peor por su desplante- Tenemos muchos intereses comunes.  
-Cierto.  
-Y muchas cabezas que nos gustarían ver rodando –la mujer asintió mientras vio como el hombre comenzaba a pasear por la habitación. Ella no se había podido mover del lugar en el que estaba desde que el ser había comenzado a hablar inicialmente- Es por ello que me necesitáis tanto como yo a vosotras. Yo debo recuperar fuerzas y minar las de él. Le buscaré y acabaré con su vida, algo que tenía que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Y vosotras... me ayudaréis a ello porque con su caída, acabaremos con todos los que os arrebataron a vuestros queridos esposos.

La mujer suspiró entrecortadamente ante el doloroso recuerdo y tragó saliva. Ya que no podía recuperar a los suyos, mandaría al mismo infierno a los que les apartaron de ella.

-Esperamos vuestras órdenes, mi señor.

El hombre la miró complacido y se giró hacia una mesa que desde un principio ni se había podido ver por la oscuridad casi reinante. Volteó de nuevo hacia ella depositando en sus manos algo tan antiguo y envejecido como el más viejo de los muros de Hogwarts. Lo observó curiosa sin saber muy bien qué hacer y levantó extrañada la vista hacia el hombre que la miraba fijamente. El cruce de sus miradas la hizo volver a temblar.

-Aquí está todo lo necesario, todo aquello que hará que consigamos nuestro deseo, nuestro objetivo. Poco a poco, sin prisa… la venganza es un plato que siempre se ha servido frío y así será. Deleitarnos con el sufrimiento, con la destrucción y finalmente… con sus muertes. –los ojos de la mujer brillaron y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. La expresión del hombre frente a ella era tan maquiavélica que daba miedo pero de alguna forma, ella comenzaba a sentirse tranquila, confiada en el que a partir de ahora sería su Lord. El hombre pudo sentir el cambio y sonrió- Tienes el poder oscuro en tus manos, no lo olvides. Úsalo bien.

* * *

Venga.¿empezamos las apuestas como haría Ludo Bagman? Jeje ¿quién es quién?. :D Hasta mañana! 


	2. Capítulo 1: Primera decisiones

**Disclaimer**: Poner el disclaimer y corregir los fallos de signos y puntuación de ffnet es lo único que no he echado de menos en todo estos meses porque todos sabéis a quien pertenecen los personajes sobre los que escribimos y los fallos de puntuación no hay forma de que salgan correctamente a la primera. Así que… esto lo odio!

Peeeero… subir capi me encanta :D Hola! Soy Mahe de nuevo. Lo primero y más importante: **GRACIAS!** No os imagináis lo que nos ha sorprendido y agradado ver la llegada de vuestros reviews tan prontito :) Ha sido genial abrir esta mañana el correo y ver que ya había avisos de rr y que han seguido llegando a lo largo del día. Sois un encanto :D Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Para no perder las buenas costumbres, vamos a por esos rr, no? ;)

**Seika:** No ha sido rr pero sí fue la primera que a través del mail nos dio la bienvenida por nuestro regreso. Espero que esta vez podamos conocer a los miembros de la Orden Sirusiana que estuvieron escondidos durante UP. Será todo un placer charlar con ellos (y esquivar sus imperdonables, jeje)

**Lady Voldemort** o **Caliope Halliwell**: También agradecer tu correo. Por supuesto que hacías bien en respondernos al mail, jeje, así sabemos que contaremos contigo en este fic ; ) Lo malo de que haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que terminamos de subir UP es precisamente que se olvidan muchas cosas importantes pero espero que poco a poco recordéis (porque hacemos muchas referencias a cosas pasadas) y si no, a preguntar a ver qué podemos contestar ;) Por cierto, tanto Nigriv como yo nos hemos leído HBP, sí ; ) Pero no vamos a comentar nada aquí porque no queremos spoilear a nadie pero solo decir… WOW!. :D

**Barby-Black**: Hola! Que bueno verte : ) Gracias por haber acudido tan rápido a leernos, jeje. Tienes el honor de ser la primera posteadora de HH ; )

**Element Reload**: Esto de que os vayáis cambiando de nick nos despista, jajaja. Qué tal Elementhp? ; ) Por supuesto que nos acordamos de ti, eras unos de nuestros habituales UPs, como olvidarte : ) Sabemos que tus rr son cortitos pero se agradecen mucho porque así sabemos que estás con nosotras. Barby se te adelantó, noviste su rr cargado pero ya estaba. Pero no importa si el rr es el primero, el cuarto o el séptimo, todos son importantes para nosotras : )

**Nigriv Guilmain**: Uuummm… me suena el nick, de qué será?. :D Ya te he dicho que me ha alegrado mucho ver cómo te animó que comenzáramos a subir HH porque sabes bien lo que suelo pensar a veces sobre lo qué ocurrirá con este fic. Así que has conseguido que yo me alegre doblemente al ver hoy tu buena predisposición. Que te dure mucho! Nuestro "niño" ya vio la luz y está siendo bien recibido¿qué mejor cosa para sonreír? ; )

**Stiby**: Hola! Gracias por haber estado pendiente de nuestro perfil para ver si subíamos : ) Es verdad que mandamos el mail y han pasado varios días pero entre unas cosas y otras no me sentaba a prepararlo todo. Pero de ayer ya dije que no pasaba :D Me alegra ver que eres tan obediente que le haces caso al título azul para pincharle cuando te lo pide xD No creo que llegue a ser un fic de miles y miles de hojas como dices pero que tiene muchas, muchas, las tiene. Ojala que puedas hacer un hueco cuando empieces las clases y puedas seguir pasándote por aquí a saludarnos y contarnos cómo ves la continuación de UP. ¿De verdad te hemos animado a escribir? Me alegro muchísimo! Habrás comprobado que esto es mágico, verdad? Yo no me canso de decirlo, comenzar a escribir fics es lo mejor que me pudo pasar porque me abrió la imaginación y la ilusión como nunca creí que lo haría. Disfruta de todo lo bueno que te trae tener un musa que te cuente historias : ) Por cierto¿cómo te vamos a decir quién es el malo si acabamos de empezar? Jajaja, ya lo iréis viendo porque lo que sí es cierto es que en toda historia tiene que haber un malo (uno o unos cuantos! ) En cuanto a la mujer¿quién será? Dices que Narcisa… tomamos nota de tu apuesta ; ) Sobre tu fic¿tienes una profecía también? Claro que puedes utilizar la idea de ponerla al principio (realmente, cuando escribí la profecía para el prólogo de UP me inspiré en el principio del Cáliz de Fuego en el sentido de que el fic no comenzara como siempre, en pleno verano de Harry) Eso sí, te copio palabras literales de Nigriv cuando le he preguntado sobre tu propuesta: _"ahora, si me cuenta una profecía como la nuestra la mato!"_ Cuidado con Nigriv que es peligrosa cuando se cabrea, jajaja. El prólogo ha sido cortito, 77 líneas a tu tamaño de letra? Sí que tenías que verlo cortito, jeje. Pero ya os dije que lo habitual es que haya capis bastante más largos que los de UP, algo así a una media de unos 8-9 folios por capi pero eso sí, algunos son un poquito más cortos (sobre todo los del principio, aviso, eh?.) y otros que son mucho más largos. Así que solo es cuestión de ver cuál toca subir ; ) Cabos sueltos quedaron en UP y aquí los ataremos, por supuesto, con lo que ojalá recordéis partes importantes de UP aunque alguna vez que otra tengamos que haceros un "Orientame" . Gracias de nuevo por estar ahí : )

**Holas**: Hola Holas! Uy, hay eco? Jeje, es broma. Vaya! Te has leído las dos historias y no sabemos nada de ti? Me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejarnos rr ahora : ) Cómo has sabido que subíamos si no posteas desde una cuenta de ffnet para el aviso? Has estado pendiente hasta ahora? Perdón por tanta pregunta pero es que somos… curiosas. Bueno, tu opinión sobre la mujer que aparece: Narcisa o Hermione… interesante ; ) Sobre el hombre, lo dejas en el aire… Relee a ver si se te ocurre alguna idea y nos cuentas ; )

**Hermiwg:** Hola a ti también! De verdad que me alegra mogollón ver vuestros nicks de nuevo :D Apuestas por Narcisa (esta mujer se está llevando la palma!.), hablas de las mujeres de los mortífagos (veo que has estado atenta a todos los que se nombraron :D ) Y el hombre, sí que tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber porque no vamos a decirlo, que estropeamos la sorpresa ; )

**Athe**: Aguila! Cómo tú por aquí?. :D Que sorpresa verte! Me encanta! (careto botando como los del foro, jejeje). Que te llegara el aviso y no estuviera la historia fue fallo mío que lancé un día que aún no estaba preparado del todo y tuve que borrar. Cuando me di cuenta de que eso había activado la alarma… me alarmé yo, jajaja. Pero bueno, todo arreglado y HH lanzado en condiciones :D Ayer en la presentación comenté que no vamos a actualizar a diario como UP si no que serán dos o tres capis por semana. Ya sabes que si no, nos pilláis y tenemos que parar y eso no es algo que nos guste. Y no! Tus apuestas no valen, que juegas con ventaja, lista!. :D Muchas gracias por haberte pasado, mi águila, te veo en Raven ;)

Y ya está! Que al final va a pasar como ayer, que esta parte va a ser más larga que el capi :D Bueno, os voy a hacer un pequeño "orientame" para que sepáis de donde parte el primer capi. Como veo que la mayoría no recordáis mucho de que lo que ocurrió en UP, solo os voy a decir algo sin dar nombres: el capi parte dos días después del baile de graduación de UP. Hubo una propuesta para realizar un Master en Pociones y solo tres días para decidirse. Recordáis de quien hablo? A leer pues ; ) GRACIAS A TODOS!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: PRIMERAS DECISIONES**

(Por Mahe)

_"Tres días, solo tres días para decidir una parte importante en mi vida. En otras circunstancias lo tendría tan claro pero ahora... "_

Recorría despacio los pasillos, pensando si la decisión que iba a tomar era la correcta. Era una oportunidad que se le había presentado tan inesperadamente pero de la que dudaba tanto que no sabía qué hacer. No solo porque el trabajo, aunque en secreto, ya estaba realizado si no también por quién sería el mentor de su Master. Nunca jamás había pensado que llegaría a estar en esa situación. Realmente, nunca jamás había pensado que iba a vivir todo lo que había vivido y descubierto durante ese año. Se detuvo en una de las ventanas del corredor y miró hacia afuera fijándose en los pajarillos que revoloteaban juguetonamente frente a ella. _"Que fácil parecen sus vidas, sin tener que tomar decisiones que conlleven el poner en juego su futuro"_ Cerró los ojos y suspiró muy profundamente _"Deberá desarrollar un Master"_ escuchó su voz en su mente y resopló _"y eso implica la búsqueda de un tutor y…" _

-Y la formulación de un pacto entre ellos -susurró mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y contemplaba de nuevo a los pequeños pájaros.

Era el segundo día del plazo dado aunque sentía que no solo tres días si no tres semanas le harían falta para pensarlo y decidirse_."¿Cómo arriesgarme a que pase el plazo y formule un pacto alternativo? temo lo que pueda pedir y entonces sería aún peor... "_ Volvió a encaminar sus pasos por el corredor solitario cuyo silencio solo era roto por sus propios pensamientos. _"Profesor, tutor del master, padre... la persona que intentó salvar mi vida... ¿por qué todo se tendrá que centrar en la misma persona haciéndome dudar de la decisión de algo que sin pensarlo ni un momento aceptaría?"_ Se detuvo en su caminar recordando de nuevo claramente su voz _"... su parte del pacto ya está cumplida... Hubiera pedido, aunque fuera por una sola vez, escuchar de tu boca la última palabra que me dijiste antes de morir"_. No pudo evitar un escalofrío recorrerle como cada vez que recordaba aquel momento de la batalla que aunque lejano ya, seguía asaltándole en sueños por las noches. Pero ahora ese escalofrío se mezclaba con la sensación de compromiso que aún sentía con aquel hombre aunque su deuda entre magos fue saldada aquella noche cuando ella misma también le salvó la vida. La mezcla del querer y no poder, el sentir y no decir... La posibilidad de perder una oportunidad como aquella por querer evitar el riesgo de acercarse a él y verle de forma diferente...

- Mi parte del pacto ya está cumplida –se repitió- y... la decisión está tomada.

Y con paso firme se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Nunca le había gustado esa parte del castillo, tan lúgubre y sombría, donde se encontraban las mazmorras, la casa Slytherin y su despacho. Un lugar tan escalofriante como él, tan misterioso como su pasado, tan oscuro como el color de sus ojos... Llegó hasta la puerta y se quedó inmóvil: era como si un dejà vu la asaltase aunque realmente esa situación de bajar hasta aquel lugar con los nervios a flor de piel ya la había vivido antes con lo que era el propio recuerdo del día que tuvo que cumplir su castigo lo que estaba acudiendo a su mente. Pero se sentía exactamente igual que aquel día: su corazón latiendo con fuerza, la tensión y los nervios en su piel... Suspiró profundamente un par de veces como hizo aquel día y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante

Todo era igual, era revivir la misma situación y el recordarlo le ponía aún más nerviosa _"¿Quién ha accionado un giratiempos?" _pensó mientas abría lentamente la puerta y entraba en silencio. Miró en la estancia pero no le vio, estaba vacía y aún así estaba segura de haberle escuchado invitarla a pasar o ¿el recuerdo de aquella tarde había sido tan real que solo lo había escuchado en su mente? Avanzó dudosa un par de pasos sin saber si llamarle o realmente, sin saber cómo llamarle, y de pronto su voz la sobresaltó.

- ¡Mahe!

Se giró asustada hacia la derecha donde le vio cerrando la puerta del armario donde solía guardar sus ingredientes más peligrosos. Era difícil decir quien de los dos estaba más sorprendido: si Snape por la inesperada visita o Mahe por el sobresalto. El profesor se dirigió a su mesa para soltar los frascos de veneno de escorpión que sostenía en sus manos mientras miraba de reojo la actitud de la chica, que no se había movido de donde estaba. Cuando dejó los pequeños tarros, dudó si acercarse a ella pero la vio tan tensa que optó por quedarse junto a su mesa donde la situación se vería más formal.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Mahe?

Tenía la boca tan seca que sabía que no le saldría la voz así que carraspeó y tras unos segundos de silencio le contestó.

- Acepto realizar el Master

Snape fijó sus ojos negros en ella y alzó las cejas en una mezcla de sorpresa y disimulada alegría mientras Mahe echaba las manos a su espalda para evitar que viese el temblor provocado por la inquietud de estar allí.  
- Me alegro, Mahe -contestó Snape sin apartar la vista de ella y ante su silencio siguió hablando- Y si no has agotado el plazo de tres días para tomar una decisión, supongo que es porque tenías las ideas claras...  
- No tan claras -le contradijo sin esperarlo- aunque mi parte del pacto ya estuviera cumplida.  
Snape asintió levemente con la cabeza al entender lo que quería decirle y señalando una silla frente a su mesa la invitó a sentarse pero ella siguió de pie.  
- Está bien -se sentó él y comenzó a hablar de nuevo- Debes saber que la realización del Master supone una entrega total de tu tiempo y un duro trabajo sin posibilidad de... distracciones. - Mahe le mantenía la mirada pero no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos por el tono empleado al decir "distracciones"- Deberás entregarte en cuerpo y alma a esta labor y más aún si, al aceptarla, supongo que es porque has tomado una decisión con respecto al puesto que te ofreció el director: mi puesto.  
- No -mintió- aún no he tomado una decisión sobre ello.  
- De acuerdo -dudó de la contestación de la chica pero continuó- Pero por si acaso decides aceptar, es mucho menor el tiempo del que contamos puesto que deberás tener terminado el Master antes de ocupar el cargo. Sabes bien que Pociones es un arte cuyo don para llevarla a cabo correctamente lo tienen muy pocos y por ello, por no ser solo magia si no por la peligrosidad de los elementos con los que se trabajan, es la única asignatura que te obliga a tener el Master para poder ejercerla –de repente, una ligera y disimulada sonrisa curvó sus labios y añadió- Si solo en una tarde lograste iniciar la Wolfbarne, estoy deseando ver lo que serás capaz de hacer cuando hayas finalizado el Master.

Mahe comenzó a sentirse incómoda porque el tono que Snape estaba empleando se asemejaba al que su madre utilizaba cuando le hablaba de lo orgullosa que estaba de ella cuando realizaba algún adelanto en clase o en la magia antigua. Sentir que estaba hablándole como un padre y no como su tutor le indicó que ya estaba siendo el momento de salir de allí.

- Hay muchas cosas que preparar para comenzar cuanto antes -continuó hablando- y como tutor tuyo debería encargarme yo solo de todo pero... -se detuvo un instante, tragó saliva y finalizó su frase-... si quieres que hagamos los preparativos juntos...  
- No, gracias -contestó Mahe bruscamente. El brillo que los ojos de Snape habían reflejado hasta ese momento se apagó en un segundo como una vela cerca de la ventana abierta. La chica vio la decepción en su rostro pero no se amilanó, tenía las cosas muy claras y así intentaría que fuesen- Es función exclusiva del tutor realizar los preparativos y así debe ser. Quiero hacer las cosas correctamente.  
- De acuerdo -contestó titubeando ante la aparente seguridad que mostraba su hija.  
- Esperaré a que me comunique cómo, cuándo y dónde comenzamos a trabajar y -notó como la voz le temblaba nerviosa pero tenía que decirlo- y... quisiera pedirle algo -Snape animó con un gesto de la cabeza a que siguiera adelante- Va a ser mucho el tiempo que vamos a tener que pasar juntos y le agradecería que la relación entre nosotros sea estricta y meramente profesional: tutor y alumno.-el profesor asintió.  
- Por supuesto, así debe...  
- ...en todo momento -le interrumpió la chica- tanto dentro como fuera del Master. Lo personal debe quedar al margen.

Snape se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de Mahe y su rotundidad. Le estaba pidiendo lo que él no quería que sucediese ya que pensaba que el trabajo conjunto que tenían que realizar permitiría el acercamiento entre padre e hija pero al parecer ella tenía las cosas demasiado claras.

- Si eso es lo que deseas -le contestó con voz ronca  
- Sí, profesor -recalcó la palabra- es lo que deseo.

Un suspiró de alivio se escapó de los labios de Mahe en contraposición al suspiro de resignación que salió de Snape. El profesor se levantó lentamente y se irguió ante ella con la pose tan fría que solía adoptar en sus clases.

- De acuerdo, señorita Guilmain -trató de decir con su habitual frialdad- le informaré en breve de su comienzo.

Mahe asintió con la cabeza y girando sobre sus talones, tomó el pomo de la puerta, abrió y salió del despacho. En el momento en que quedó completamente cerrada la puerta, Snape resopló con fuerza con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido donde había estado la chica y negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en la silla. Aceptar que tenía una hija era algo que le había costado trabajo pero no tenía comparación con el trabajo que a ella le estaba costando aceptarle como padre. Durante la fiesta, cuando le habló del pacto, cuando bailó con ella e incluso cuando no se opuso al beso que depositó en su frente, creyó haber acortado la distancia que les separaba. Pero en solo un par de minutos, con la petición que le había hecho de querer mantener en todo momento una estricta relación profesional, le había demostrado que esa distancia podía convertirse en insalvable.

- Está bien, señorita Guilmain, solo verá en mi al hombre que conoce, al profesor.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la puerta. Le temblaban las piernas y sentía la energía totalmente alterada en su interior por la tensión acumulada durante los minutos que había permanecido dentro del despacho. Pero lo que más alterada la había dejado es lo que le había transmitido: su interés sincero por acercarse a ella y entablar una relación más cercana, más familiar quizá, la relación padre-hija que debería comenzar a haber entre ellos. Pero no podía, instintivamente le causaba rechazo su cercanía aunque sin causa aparente y menos después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero algo le hacía no estar preparada para aceptarle.

Sin moverse de donde estaba comenzó las habituales tres respiraciones para tranquilizarse pero la sensación cálida que le hacía sentir mejor llegó a ella antes de terminarlas. Sonrió levemente y, aún sin abrir los ojos, extendió su mano izquierda.

- Ya está hecho -susurró. Abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró la mirada verde de Harry frente a ella que tomaba su mano extendida apretándola con ternura- ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí abajo?  
- Tantos nervios solo te los provoca una persona -dijo con semblante serio. Mahe le miró extrañada y se ruborizó al comprobar que le había transmitido su angustia. Harry esbozó una sonrisa y añadió- Además de que el mapa es un chivato -la chica sonrió y suspiró más relajada- ¿Cómo ha ido?  
- Vámonos y te lo cuento por el camino.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Las puertas de roble abiertas de par en par dejaban entrar toda la luz de la mañana de aquella calurosa primavera. Una brisa fresca recorría el hall invitando a pasear en el exterior para recibirla más intensamente antes de que el sol reinase en lo más alto del cielo azul y el calor hiciese más apetecible permanecer en el interior de la frescura del castillo. Cuando llegaron casi a la puerta, alguien les llamó:

- Harry, Mahe...

Los jóvenes se volvieron y vieron al profesor Dumbledore de pie junto a la escalera de mármol por donde habían pasado segundos antes. Se acercaron a él y sonrió mientras mesaba su larga barba blanca.

- Me gustaría hablar con vosotros ¿podemos subir a mi despacho?

Ambos asintieron y el profesor dio media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras. Tras varios minutos de silencio, solo escuchando canturrear a Dumbledore, llegaron frente a la gárgola de piedra, tan imponente como siempre. Dijo la contraseña (Alma Pura) y la estatua dio paso a la escalera de caracol que llevaba a su despacho donde, como era habitual, al abrir la puerta, los antiguos directores se hicieron inicialmente los dormidos pero al ver a los dos chicos no se molestaron en disimular para permanecer atentos a ellos.

- Pasad y tomad asiento, por favor.

Los tres se sentaron ante la atenta mirada de Fawkes que dejó escapar su melodioso canto durante unos segundos al verles. Dumbledore apoyó sus brazos en la mesa y juntó la punta de sus largos dedos mientras miraba a los chicos sobre sus gafas de media luna. Los directores permanecían en silencio totalmente pendientes de que lo que allí fuera a ocurrir, curiosos como siempre y deseosos de saber qué iba a decir el profesor.

- Antes que nada, quisiera pediros disculpas por mi atrevimiento la noche de la fiesta al proponeros ante todos como futuros profesores sin habéroslo consultado previamente -comentó mirando alternativamente a uno y otra- Sé que no hice bien pero... son errores de anciano.  
- Bueno...-comenzó a decir Harry y miró a Mahe un momento que asintió levemente con la cabeza- nos sorprendió mucho pero ya está hecho, señor. No se preocupe.

Dumbledore sonrió y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo. Cogió su varita y apuntó hacia una mesilla situada a su izquierda donde había una bandeja con una tetera y varias tazas.

- ¿Queréis un té?  
- De acuerdo -contestaron los dos.  
- ¿Y bien? ya que estamos hablando de los puestos que os ofrecí y que Mahe ha aceptado realizar el Master... -dijo sin mirarles mientras servía el té en las tazas. Harry y Mahe se miraron sorprendidos y el chico leyó en los labios de ella _"¿Cómo lo sabe?" _a lo que éste se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore siguió hablando mientras hacía que las tazas se posasen ante ellos- ¿Habéis pensado ya algo al respecto?

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados todavía pillados por la sorpresa de que el director supiese sobre la aceptación del Master cuando eso era algo que solo ellos dos y Snape conocían.

- Disculpe, señor -dijo Mahe- ¿cómo... cómo sabe lo que decidí? -Dumbledore pronunció aún más su sonrisa y la miró fijamente.  
- Sabes que los secretos en Hogwarts son conocidos por todos... -Mahe le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento pero al sentir que comenzaba a ruborizarse la desvió hacia la taza y no insistió en saber, un tanto incómoda de que el director los hubiera estado espiando- pero tranquila, no voy espiando lo que hacéis o habláis -en ese momento, los colores terminaron de subir a sus mejillas al haber sido descubierto su pensamiento, algo que hizo que el director riese con ganas- Bueno, decidme ¿qué habéis decidido?

Harry soltó la taza en la mesa y habló en nombre de los dos mientras Mahe aún trataba de aliviar el calor que el rubor le había provocado.

- Vamos a aceptar los puestos.  
- ¡Me alegro! -exclamó- me alegro mucho. Aunque seáis los profesores más jóvenes que haya contratado desde que soy director, sé que vais a desempeñar vuestro cargo perfectamente. Sabes que deberás tener finalizado el Master antes de que comience el curso¿verdad Mahe? -preguntó mirando de nuevo a la chica que tomaba un sorbo de su té.  
- Sí, lo sé -dijo bajando la taza- me lo dijo el profesor Snape.  
- El profesor Snape...-repitió y una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse tras su barba blanca- Vas a tener que trabajar duro, Mahe, pero estoy seguro de que podrás con ello. Rowena estaría orgullosa de ti.  
- Gracias, señor -contestó tímidamente y sorprendida del comentario sobre la fundadora de su casa en Hogwarts. Harry sonrió al ver su reacción pero desvió su atención por un momento a un ligero e insistente ruido en la puerta del despacho. Miró de reojo intentando adivinar qué podía ser y Dumbledore se dio cuenta.  
- Debe ser Minerva que quiere entrar.

Con un gesto de su mano, abrió la puerta y la gata entró en el despacho recorriéndolo hasta llegar a la mesa a la que subió de un salto. El director posó su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza del felino acariciándole las orejas. El ronroneo de la gata fue totalmente audible en la estancia que se había quedado en silencio mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente la taza de té que Dumbledore tenía delante. El profesor cogió el plato donde se posaba y vertió un poco del líquido acercándoselo a la gata que sin dudar, comenzó a lamerlo

- Le gusta venir a tomar el té conmigo. Pero a veces olvido que no puede entrar en el despacho por si misma -explicó con un tono de voz entristecido mientras seguía acariciando el lomo de la gata. Harry y Mahe le miraron y se apenaron al ver la mirada triste y el envejecido rostro del profesor al recordar a su amiga en su forma humana. Tras unos minutos en los que todos estuvieron pendientes de la gata, el director volvió a mirar a los chicos y sonrió- Hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo, Harry  
- Dígame  
- Emm... -miró a Mahe y ésta comprendió lo que iba a pedirle.  
- Si me disculpa, señor, tengo algo que hacer. Mi madre se marcha hoy y quiero hablar con ella para despedirme.  
- Gracias, Mahe -respondió Dumbledore.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa, dejó su taza vacía en la mesa, se levantó y miró a Harry que le susurró:

- Luego te veo

Y bajando los escalones, se acercó a la puerta y salió.

* * *

Pues ya comenzamos! tenemos mucho verano que contar en HH, ya lo veréis. Pero poquito a poco... ;) Por lo pronto, nos vemos la semana que viene. Bye! 


	3. Capitulo 2: Bienvenidas y despedidas

**Disclaimer:** Nuevamente, les recordamos a nuestros queridos lectores que los personajes a los que hacemos referencia en esta historia son propiedad de la inigualable JK Rowling ya que tiene la deferencia de cedérnoslos sin ánimo de lucro, por supuesto. Igualmente, recordamos que hay otros personajes y personalidades que son propiedad de las señoritas Guilmain, Nigriv y Mahe, y que de éstos no se puede hacer uso ajeno bajo ningún concepto (parece las noticias del telediario, jeje)

Hola! Mahe de nuevo por aquí :) Cómo estáis? De nuevo, mil gracias por vuestra acogida, es realmente flipante abrir el correo y encontrar tantos avisos de rr cuando apenas hemos empezado a subir. Sois geniales :) Hablando de rr… vamos a por ellos ;) Aunque, por Merlín, que de obliviates les han lanzado a algunos por aquí en todo este tiempo! Ya veréis, ya… Vamos a tener que confeccionar con urgencia la lista de candidatos al Premio Neville.

**Marc**: Hola! Justo cuando lancé el capi anterior, entró tu rr del prólogo, por eso no te contesté allí. Ya te dije en el mail que no nos íbamos a olvidar de ti ;) Me alegra que te gustara el prólogo, jeje, hay mucho misterio, sí, como debe ser para enganchar ;) Os espera mucho por descubrir, te lo aseguro. En cuanto a lo que nos preguntas en el otro mail, sobre nuestras direcciones para charlar, verás: digamos quenuestras otras cuentas de correolasutilizamos con gente muy concreta y no las damos para charlar en msn con todo el mundo. Y la cuenta de guilmains no seutiliza para charla. Así que seguiremos en contacto si quieres a través de los mails o de los rr aquí, oki?A ver, que me hace ilu decirlo: ala, adios :D

**Kata**: Katita! Qué tal? Jajaja, estás contenta de tener algo que leer casi todos los días? Jejeje, eso es bueno porque significa que te tendremos ahí cerquita ;) Nos das las gracias por volver y nosotras te las damos a ti por regresar también a nuestro fic :D ¿No sabes quiénes serán los del prólogo? Pues sí, te confirmo que más adelante te enterarás, lo que no sé decirte es cuando porque ya sabes como son de largos nuestros fics y HH no va a ser menos, así que lo mismo te enteras dentro de… uff:D Buena memoria con lo de Minerva! Jajaja, pobrecita, que se quedó como gatito en la batalla por Dumbledore para que se salvara. Lo que me he reído con lo de que somos las únicas que te hacemos sentir pena por Snape, jajajaja. Es que el fondo es un cachito de pan, jejeje. Pero no te fíes… que lo mismo no es tan bueno como aparenta y vuelves a odiarlo… ¿Te derrites con los ojos verdes esmeralda? Jajajaja, ya somos dos :D Nos leemos ;)

**Seika**: Sirusiana! Que bueno verte ya por aquí en "directo", jeje. El hombre del prólogo es Voldemort, no? Oki, tomo nota, y la mujer… aún en duda. No nos ofendemos por la flojera de no querer volver a leer UP, jaja, es muy largo. Y es lógico que no recuerdes muchas cosas porque era mucha información la que se dio. Pero sí esperamos que al menos recuerdes lo importante (porque tenemos reservados un par de Avadas por ahí a algunos… ) Lo demás, os haremos un Orientame, como siempre. Sobre tu rr del primer capi, por supuesto que tenía que salir Harry, como iba a dejármelo atrás? Jajaja, tu todopoderoso (¿cómo era? Adorado sea el más guapo y mayor de los merodeadores :D ) ya saldrá, tranquila, que no le hemos dado vacaciones, jeje. Aunque tus rr vayan a ser cortitos, los esperamos, que nos hace mucha ilusión saber que sigues ahí :)

**Elementhp**, **reload** y no recuerdo que más¿Sabes que el Master en Defensa de Harry fue una de las primeras ideas que tuvimos? Pero claramente, Snape explica que debido a la peligrosidad de los elementos que se utilizan en las Pociones, solo esta asignatura obliga a hacer un Master. Así que quien sabe lo que le hemos preparado a Harry para el verano… habrá que leer ;) Por cierto, ya vi que caíste en Slytherin, jejeje. Aunque rondes por allí, no nos vayas a abandonar aquí, eh? (acabo de ver también tu privado ; ) ) Espero que Barby haya lanzado un Protego para ese Expelliarmus, jaja.

**Stiby**: Nos hace gracia la sinceridad que demostráis cuando decís que casi no os acordáis de UP y que os da pereza volver a leerlo, jeje. Pero tal y como le he dicho a Seika, esperamos que al menos recordéis lo importante (los detalles quedan para nosotras, que salieron de nuestra cabeza ;) ) Eso sí¿dudas de que la madre de Mahe fuera Virginia?.¿O lo que dudaste era de cómo se llamaba? Uuummm…memoria de pez.En los dos últimos capis que te has releído, no es que haya mucha información como para que te acuerdes de lo que ocurrió en el fic pero si te ha ayudado a sentirte menos perdida es bueno. A ver, lo que le ocurrió a Virginia con la magia antigua, no puedo aclararte porque si no te estaría contando ciertas cosas que queremos que leas. Si ella tiene algo que ver con el prólogo o no… una mujer hay en aquella sala con aquel hombre, no? La cosa es ver si te cuadra lo que dice con Virginia. Te confirmo (porque eso se dice en UP y se ha repetido en el primer capi de HH) que Harry y Mahe serán los nuevos profesores de DCAO y Pociones. Y en cuanto a Snape, también se dijo que dejaba Hogwarts para dedicarse a preparar a futuros Masters. A ver, sigo releyendo tu rr: los que murieron, de profesores importantes Flitwick y Sprout, de alumnos Percy (como te acuerdas tan bien de él¿tanto te alegró que nos lo quitáramos de en medio? Jajaja), Malfoy (se enfrentó con Mahe y murió cuando ésta le lanzó el hechizo de fuego, recuerdas ahora?) y de mortífagos… ahí no puedo decir nada, ni quien murió ni quien se salvó, que me matan a mi :S La relación de Snape y Mahe tiene tela, son tan parecidos en carácter que pueden saltar chispas, te lo aseguro. Bueno, te he podido aclarar algo? Jejeje, si es así me alegro y si es que no, lo siento pero mi función aquí es despistar, jajaja (soy malvada, lo sé, jeje)

**Holas**: Mira que eres perezoso, si solo tienes que darle al login para entrar con tu verdadero nick! Si es más rápido que viajar por la red flu! Y oh, sorpresa! dejabas rr antes? Pero no me dijiste con que nick, cuál es que te ubiquemos? Si me despido no hay eco, mira: adios holas! Jajaja.

**Celina**: Hola tinerfeña! Que guay encontrar tu rr y verte de nuevo por aquí también :D Qué tal? Ya tienes dudas desde el principio? Jajaja, es que si no es así, apaga y vámonos, jeje. Pero qué de preguntas: el futuro profesor de Transformaciones (lo mismo ponemos a McGonagall aunque sea ronroneando, jaja), Ron y Hermione (que acabamos de empezar, chiquilla, paciencia!), Voldemort en el prólogo (pero ¿había muerto?.¿seguro? ;)) Algo que sí tienes mucha razón es que no hacemos caso de lo obvio y, como siempre, pistas hay en todos los capis, más o menos escondidas, pero en todos toditos. Si te relees UP aunque sea en parte, dínoslo porque te daremos la Orden de UP de Primera Clase, jeje. Saluditos desde Córdoba :)

**Lladruc**: Otro de nuestros UPs, jeje. Gracias por haber estado pendiente de nuestro profile para ver cuando volvíamos :) Verías entonces que subimos colaterales, los leíste? Bueno, tu también apuestas por Narcisa y Voldemort (van a ganar por goleada) y que bueno que eres el primero que hace apuesta por los herederos, siendo precisamente un fic de herederos, jajaja. Harry Gryffindor y Mahe Ravenclaw, oki ;)

**Parótida**: hola! Tú también de vuelta, chachi :D A ver, comprendemos que se os puedan olvidar muchas cosas porque UP era muy largo pero… ¿cómo que te olvidaste incluso de Mahe? Si era la profetizada de UP, la co-protagonista! Te aseguro que cuando leímos eso, no sabíamos si reír o llorar. Te incluimos con prioridad entre los candidatos al Premio Neville, jajaja.

**Jareth74**: Bienvenido! o bienvenida :) Me alegro mucho de que te hayas decidido a dejarnos rr después de dos fics tan largos com o MA y UP. Muchas gracias! A ver si a partir de ahora te vemos más a menudo y esperamos que HH te llegue a gustar tanto como sus predecesores, por lo menos ganas y empeño le estamos poniendo para hacer una buena continuación :)

**Caliope Halliwell** (o Lady Voldemort ; ) ): Hola! chachi verte también por aquí de nuevo : ) Tienes mucha razón en lo de que "lo más lógico no es siempre lo más acertado" pero quien sabe... Pero, no me digas que te vas a leer MA y UP otra vez! Por Merlín, a ti deberíamos darte la Orden de UP de Honor :D ¿Te da pena Snape? Es que el pobre da penita, si (por cierto, evitad hablar de HBP para no spoilear a quien no se lo haya leido) La charla de Dumbledore, Harry de profe, Ron, Hermione... todo lo sabréis a su debido tiempo. No sabes como me alegra ver que os ha gustado tanto el prólogo :D Siempre es un reto iniciar una nueva historia y el prólogo no lo es menos. Por cierto, el trailer.. uufff! creo que me lo aprendí de memoria de tantas veces que lo he visto :D El estreno en España está confirmado ya por la Warner para el 25 de noviembre (incluso ya aparece en la web oficial) así que en unos dos meses estamos entre campeones, dragones, laberintos, mortifagos y mucha magia :DPor tu comentario, veo que te hubiera gustado que Voldemort hubiese sido John Malkovich, no? estoy contigo totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Hubiera sido perfecto! A ver qué tal la interpretación de Ralph Fiennes.

Y ya está, 21 rr en cuatro días con solo el prólogo y el primer capi, WOW! No os imagináis el subidón que da :D Pues nada, aquí tenéis el capi de hoy. A leer y a ver si los efectos de los obliviates se os van pasando conforme leéis. De todas formas, tened en cuenta que los primeros capis son introductorios, tenemos que acomodar a cada personaje a lo que tengan preparado para ese verano pero no olvideis que siempre contamos más de lo que a primera vista pueda parecer… ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidas y despedidas**

(Por Mahe)

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el despacho volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio. Harry miró a Dumbledore pero éste, perdido en sus pensamientos, acariciaba a McGonagall mirándola tristemente. Un breve suspiro escapó del profesor haciendo que volviese a la realidad y, dirigiendo su mirada azul al chico, perfiló una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Harry alzó las cejas en señal de estar dispuesto a escuchar al director y Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza, comenzó a hablar:

-Verás, Harry... siempre he estado rodeado de compañeros y amigos que me han ayudado en mis funciones en Hogwarts aún cuando no lo necesitaba. Minerva -posó su mano de nuevo en la gata que ronroneó- siempre ha estado a mi lado. Ha sido mi mayor apoyo aquí dentro pero ahora parece que se ha acostumbrado a su forma felina y no quiere regresar. Sé que lo hará cuando lo estime conveniente, cuando se encuentre preparada pero mientras tanto, solo puedo tener su compañía de esta forma. -Harry asintió apenado por el director que prosiguió en su charla- El profesor Snape se marcha de nuestra escuela; la profesora Guilmain, aunque es poco el tiempo que lleva con nosotros cuenta con mi más absoluta confianza, pero también se marcha; mis queridos Filius y Pomona... -se detuvo unos instantes y su mirada brilló por unos segundos, tragó saliva y continuó-... ya no están con nosotros... Mis compañeros, Harry, mis amigos se van y me siento solo y viejo...

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó acercándose hacia la ventana. Fawkes le miraba fijamente en su lento caminar hacia la luz que provenía del ventanal y emitió un leve sonido de su garganta en un intento de demostrarle que no estaba solo, él estaba ahí. Harry no le quitaba ojo, sentía realmente pena por él porque le estaba viendo más anciano que nunca, más cansado, y no sabía por qué, aquella charla le estaba sonando a despedida...

- Señor...-dijo tímidamente-... ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
Dumbledore no se movió, inmóvil como una estatua frente a la ventana hasta que, lentamente, se fue girando hacia el chico cuyos ojos reflejaban toda la preocupación que estaba sintiendo. El director le miró y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa.  
- Podrías. -Harry le miró extrañado ante tanto misterio y le animó a continuar- Ahora mismo, eres la única persona en todo Hogwarts en quien más confío y por ello, quisiera pedirte que ocuparas el puesto de Minerva.  
La gata levantó la cabeza y maulló haciendo que Harry la mirase instantáneamente.  
- ¿El puesto de la profesora McGonagall, señor?  
- Exactamente. Que seas mi ayudante, mi apoyo, la persona de confianza que dejo al cargo de mi querido castillo cuando no estoy. -Harry se quedó en silencio y volvió a mirar a la gata que a su vez le miraba muy fijamente.- Minerva y yo lo hemos hablado y está totalmente de acuerdo- La gata volvió a maullar moviendo su cola.  
- Oh... pues -titubeó durante unos segundos sintiendo como la mirada de los presentes en el despacho incluidos los antiguos directores desde sus cuadros se clavaban en él- De acuerdo, señor. Cuente conmigo.  
- ¡Así se hace muchacho! -se escuchó exclamar desde uno de los retratos.

Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente y McGonagall saltó a sus brazos acurrucándose en ellos. Era una extraña petición la que le había propuesto pero su aceptación parecía haberle supuesto tal alivio al director que su cara se iluminó.

- Te lo agradezco sinceramente, Harry. Aceptando el puesto de Defensa ya me has ayudado pero ocupar la subdirección es realmente lo que necesitaba.  
- No hay porqué agradecerlo, señor. Saber que tengo un futuro, que puedo hacer cosas que siempre deseé sin el temor de que no fuera a sobrevivir hace que con más ganas acepte su petición -carraspeó y continuó hablando, confesando los temores que siempre le habían acompañado. El director le prestaba toda su atención- Hasta hace poco más de un mes, por mucho que lo deseara, hacer planes de futuro para mi era más un sueño que una posibilidad factible por la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría cuando me enfrentase a Voldemort. Pero ahora que todo acabó, sé que puedo hacerlos y llevarlos a cabo. -concluyó con una sonrisa.  
- No te puedes imaginar lo orgulloso que me siento de ti -dijo el profesor mirándole emocionado mientras el rubor subía a las mejillas del chico- Siempre has llevado una gran carga y responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, Harry. Desde que eras un bebé, tu destino ha estado marcado pero has demostrado como la magia reside en ti de una forma pura y poderosa. No podía ser de otra forma.  
- Gracias, señor

Dumbledore le sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su silla. La sensación de calidez que embriagaba el despacho era absoluta, como si abuelo y nieto estuviesen charlando tranquilamente. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio y Fawkes volvió a cantar suavemente.

- Harry... ¿podría pedirte algo más?  
- Sí, claro.  
- ¿Cuidarás de Fakwes cuando yo no esté?  
- Claro, señor. Si tiene que ir a Londres o a algún otro sitio, vendré por el despacho a encargarme de él.  
Dumbledore le sonrió bajando un instante la cabeza. Levantó la mirada hacia Harry y le repitió:  
- Cuando yo no _esté,_ Harry.

La expresión del chico varió en dos segundos pasando de la serenidad a la impresión que le había provocado entender lo que le quería decir el director.

- Pero señor... usted... usted no...  
- Nunca se sabe cuando, Harry, nunca se sabe...

El chico bajó la vista durante unos momentos sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho al confirmar su temor con respecto a las palabras del profesor. Siempre le había visto anciano, sí, pero poderoso, casi se atrevía pensar que inmortal, eterno. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, Dumbledore era una persona que moriría también en algún momento, era humano. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirarle mientras una voz entrecortada salió de su garganta.

- Por supuesto, señor. Siempre cuidaré de Fawkes.

El fénix emitió un débil sonido y, desplegando sus alas encarnadas, voló hasta posarse en la pierna derecha de Harry. Este le acarició la cabeza y sonrió tristemente al mirar de nuevo al anciano profesor.

- Gracias, Harry. Como siempre.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sentir diferentes sensaciones entremezcladas es algo habitual en determinadas ocasiones y, sin duda, aquella lo era. Aún no era ni medio día y ya tenía una parte de su futuro más próximo decidida: un Master para los próximos meses, un puesto de profesora para el próximo año... Pero aún así todo ello conllevaba el temor de lo nuevo, del contacto diario con su padre, con alumnos de casi su misma edad... Y otra preocupación añadida, la marcha de su madre, su estado anímico, su poder mermado y el que no quisiera recibir ayuda de nadie, querer hacerlo todo por si misma. Tantas ideas que bullían en su cabeza no le hicieron darse cuenta de que había llegado ya a su despacho. Aún sin cruzar su puerta, era como si la viese, sabía que estaría preparando su equipaje, absorta en sus pensamientos, archivando sus papeles... Llamó un par de veces y escuchó que le daban paso.

- Adelante

Abrió y se quedó parada en la puerta mirándola. La imagen que había imaginado en su mente dio paso a la real, tan similar como la que ella había visualizado. Estaba vuelta de espaldas guardando sus pertenencias y a su voz se sobresaltó.

- Mamá...  
- ¡Mahe! -respondió sorprendida- no te escuché entrar.  
- Me diste paso ¿molesto?  
- No, hija, por supuesto que no. Pero estoy acostumbrada a que tu forma de entrar en mi despacho sea más... impetuosa -sonrió levemente- No pensé que fueras tú. -Mahe entrecerró los ojos y tornó su semblante mostrando más preocupación si cabe- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- ¿Hasta que punto estás afectada que tampoco me sentiste?  
Virginia bajó la mirada y suspiró sin saber como disimular.  
- Estaba... distraída, claro que te puedo sentir, Mahe, eres mi hija -titubeó girándose de nuevo.  
- Sí... claro -contestó sin creerla. Se quedaron en silencio y la chica se acercó a la mesa. Sabía que sería inútil preguntarle de nuevo su destino, que le contase en realidad cómo se encontraba aunque perfectamente lo sentía y ello le atormentaba más al no querer aceptar su ayuda. Pero si algo era, es cabezota así que volvería a insistir en saber- Mamá ¿me contarás dónde vas?

Virginia, aún de espaldas, se quedó inmóvil y reaccionando lo más rápido y natural que pudo, controlando al máximo sus sensaciones para no transmitir nada incorrecto, le contestó:

- A Beauxbatons, ya lo sabes.  
La chica cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente _"Cuenta hasta mil Mahe, como siempre, o hasta un millón si hace falta"_  
- Mírame -ordenó a su madre.  
- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Virginia mirando de reojo  
- Mírame y dime dónde vas

Guilmain apretó los labios, sabía de la intención de su hija. Aunque había intentado no transmitirle la sensación de mentira concentrándose lo más que pudo, no podía engañarla y lo vería en sus ojos en cuanto la mirase. Era inútil discutir con ella pero aún así...

- Está bien, Mahe, no voy a Beaux -contestó cuando se giró hacia ella- pero no me obligues a decirte donde voy.  
- Pero... pero ¿por qué?.¿por qué no quieres decírmelo? -inquirió exaltada y apoyándose en la mesa- Me preocupas ¿sabes? No aceptas nuestra ayuda, no me dices realmente cómo te sientes y sabes que lo percibo -Virginia bajó la vista, cerró los ojos y resopló- Y encima sigues negándote a decirme dónde vas en realidad -su madre seguía en silencio y ella calló durante unos segundos sintiendo la respiración acelerada por la rabia que dio paso a un nudo en la garganta- ¿Y si te ocurre algo?.¿Cómo sabré dónde encontrarte?.¿Cómo sabré si estás bien?

Guilmain levantó la mirada hacia ella y vio como las lágrimas de preocupación y frustración se asomaban a los ojos de su hija.

- Estaré bien, Mahe, de verdad -trató de tranquilizar aunque su propia voz sonaba tan quebrada como la de su hija- Pero compréndeme: si te dijera donde voy, sé que tarde o temprano se lo dirías a Harry. Y sin querer puede enterarse alguien más...  
- ¿No confías en nosotros?.¿no confías en mi? -preguntó ofendida.  
- Sí, pero... ¡por Merlín, Mahe! -exclamó angustiada bordeando la mesa y situándose frente a ella- Déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera, sé que es la única forma en la que tenga una remota posibilidad de recuperar mi poder. Por favor...

La chica la miró fijamente sin decir una palabra, sin ganas ni fuerzas para seguir insistiéndole. Deseó en ese momento saber hacer legislemens para abrir la mente de su madre como un libro y descubrir lo que realmente pensaba hacer. _"Yo no sé hacerlo pero... Harry sí"_ pensó pero las palabras apenadas de su madre la sacaron del pensamiento.

- No me insistas más, te lo ruego. Pero no me guardes rencor por no decírtelo.

Resopló con fuerza, cansada de sus negativas, y tiró la toalla ante la expresión suplicante de su madre desechando la idea. _"Si siempre me has ocultado cosas importantes de mi vida ¿cómo no vas a ocultarme esto?"_ Por un momento, la rabia comenzó a invadirla de nuevo y sintió ganas de que su pensamiento escapase de sus labios para hacerle ver la indignación que le provocaba pero... no podía. La veía tan mal que no se atrevió, la dañaría y sería peor. Bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente mientras su madre le tomaba de las manos.

- Hablemos de otra cosa¿sí? -le propuso mientras le hacía sentarse en una silla y ella lo hacía en otra justo a su lado- ¿Has tomado una decisión con respecto al Master?

Mahe la miró. Sabía que tenía mucho interés por conocer su respuesta, no solo por lo que profesionalmente significaba si no por lo que conllevaba el aceptar: el encuentro diario con su padre. Era importante para ella el saber lo que su hija haría el resto del verano, demasiado importante...

- No -mintió lo más convencida que pudo- no sé si aceptaré. _"Tú me ocultas dónde vas, yo te oculto mi decisión"_

Virginia entrecerró los ojos y por un instante Mahe creyó que la había pillado en la mentira o bien porque lo había percibido o porque nunca sabía mentir. Pero fue ella quien se llevó la sorpresa...

- Mañana acaba el plazo, no creo que debas dejar que formule otro pacto...  
- Lo sé -susurró comprobando que ni siquiera la había sentido mentir por rencor.  
- No tienes por qué renunciar a hacer el Master -le dijo seria- pero...¿has pensado que podrías buscar otro tutor y que no sea... él quien te lo imparta?

Mordiéndose el labio, la chica se estremeció levemente aunque su madre no se dio cuenta. Una sensación de desasosiego la invadió al no habérsele ocurrido esa posibilidad.

- No lo había pensado -titubeó.  
- Es la mejor opción ¿no crees? -preguntó Virginia mirando atentamente a su hija _"Sí, claro, ahora"_ pensó la chica incómoda- Baraja esa posibilidad, Mahe, busca otro tutor y no te comprometas con él.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a quedarse callada, ausente, reprochándose a si misma no haberlo pensado antes. _"Tantas vueltas que le sueles dar a las cosas, tanto que sueles tardar en tomar decisiones y tuviste que acelerarte precisamente con este tema."_

- Mahe¿estás bien? -preguntó su madre- te has quedado pálida.  
- Sí... bien.  
- Bueno, tengo que terminar de recoger mis cosas -dijo levantándose  
- Está bien, te veré más tarde -contestó instantáneamente levantándose también y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Virginia la miró y antes de que cerrase la llamó:  
- Mahe -la chica se giró hacia ella- Piensa lo que te he dicho sobre la búsqueda de otro tutor y...no te preocupes por mí, voy al mejor sitio al que podría ir.

La chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y cerró tras de si. Virginia suspiró profundamente mirando la puerta cerrada y tras unos segundos, echó mano de la lista de cosas que aún debía guardar y continuó con su equipaje. Estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo y era totalmente lógico, pero la visita de su hija queriendo conocer, exigiendo saber cuál iba a ser su destino la había dejado aún peor. Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón e inclinándose hacia delante, cerró los ojos situando los dedos en las sienes, masajeándolas despacio. Le dolía la cabeza pero más aún le dolía el alma. La intranquilidad y el desasosiego parecían haberse hecho compañeras de ella, como buenas amigas que nunca te dejan sola, sobre todo al pensar en todo lo que venía por delante, un futuro incierto donde no sabía como finalizaría todo lo que le atormentaba. Tantas ideas confusas en su cabeza sobre ella, su hija y... él. _"Si pudiera aliviar esta angustia que siento, que me invade a cada segundo que pasa... Cuanto más cerca está el momento de marcharme más lo deseo pero... ¿qué irá a hacer ella?.¿y si acepta?.¿cómo voy a dejar que pase todo un verano con él y lo que ello puede suponer?" _

Se levantó inquieta y siguió guardando sus cosas en el baúl para que se lo llevasen pero de pronto se quedó inmóvil asaltándole la duda _"¿Y si me quedo?.¿y si lo impido y le ayudo a buscar otro tutor para alejarla de él? No tiene por qué renunciar a su futuro pero no está obligada a que sea él quien lo encamine. Si permito que sea su tutor la dañará, le conozco muy bien. No debo dejarla en sus manos, no quiero que pase por lo que yo pasé"_ Comenzó a moverse por la habitación nerviosamente, retorciendo sus manos intranquila ante sus pensamientos _"Ella nunca le ha querido ver como a un padre y no le verá, el orgullo y el rencor le pueden... se parecen demasiado. Pero sé lo mucho que significa esta oportunidad para ella y lo presionada que está por el tiempo, por la decisión a tomar. Le da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, se agobiará y no sabrá qué hacer pero si finalmente le acepta como tutor será el paso que él aprovechará para acercarse más, para intentar ganársela aunque le sea difícil. Lo sé, lo he visto en sus ojos, he visto su interés por ella y no puedo permitirlo, no puedo dejar que se acerque¡no puedo!.¡No, ahora no!"_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza negando ante la posibilidad. La rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella asustándole su intensidad, la presión en su pecho aumentó y reaccionó rápidamente volviendo a negar con la cabeza _"Por Merlín, pero es que no... ¡no puedo quedarme!.¡No puedo seguir sintiendo esto! Tengo que irme, tengo que intentar recuperar mi poder, todo lo que he perdido... Quedarme para ayudarla a ella, para alejarla de él, solo hará que su cercanía me hiera más, que la marca que el odio me ha dejado sea más candente y ¡no me recuperaré nunca!"_ Resopló con fuerza llevándose las manos a la cara en un gesto desesperado _"Debo confiar en ella, en su decisión, esperar que elija lo correcto y no se precipite. Pero yo debo irme de aquí, no puedo dudar más"_

Dejó el equipaje tal y como estaba y se dirigió hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea. Estaba demasiado angustiada, no podía continuar preparando el baúl así que sentándose cómodamente, respiró profundo un par de veces y cerró los ojos para tratar de relajarse. Situó su mano sobre la frente volviendo a apretar las sienes con el pulgar y el dedo corazón y suspiró esperando que la energía fluyera y le calmase el dolor y la angustia pero no sintió apenas efecto, solo cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante la prueba de que no conseguía ni aliviarse a si misma un simple dolor de cabeza mucho menos una mayor ansiedad de corazón. _"Cuánto tardaré en volver a ser yo misma, en recobrar lo que la magia me regaló"_ pensó apenada. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirando inconscientemente hacia la chimenea frente a ella y de pronto la sensación de rabia volvió a recorrerla haciéndole estremecer _"Por Merlín, como solo el mirar a una chimenea me hace sentir esto..." "Por todos los recuerdos que para ti representa, tanto buenos como malos, presentes y pasados¿no te has dado cuenta? Es parte de tu vida, lo será siempre. Tienes que reconocerlo aunque ahora no quieras aceptarlo"_ le dijo de pronto su voz interior. Virginia resopló y dibujó una mueca en su rostro ante su recuerdo el cual seguía encendiendo más aún su odio _"Decididamente tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes"_ Trató de pensar en su destino, al lugar donde iba a refugiarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, donde intentaría sanar sus heridas internas y una pequeña calidez llenó su pecho volviendo a pensar en su hija _"Es el mejor lugar al que puedo ir, Mahe, lo es... a pesar de todo..."_

* * *

Uno de subdirector, otra a hacer un Master de Pociones con su "querido" padre y otra a recuperarse del odio que siente Merlín sabe donde. Ya vais sabiendo en qué estarán ocupados algunos personajes pero... ¿y los demás? Para saber más, tendréis que seguir leyendo así, que os esperamos! ; ) 


	4. Capitulo 3: Buscando un destino

**Disclaimer**: Tras seis libros ya publicados no creo exista nadie en este mundo que no sepa a quién pertenece el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, así que solo puedo agradecer a JKR que nos los preste para nuestras fantasias. Eso sí igualmente todo el que lea sabe que personajes no son de ella... Abstenganse de usarlos por que... podemos lanzar avadas, petrificus morten y algun que otro hechizo que conocereis en este fic y que no es nada agrable. La que advierte dicen que no es traidora.

HOLA! Saludos a todos! Como me complace volver a saludaros y veros. Estaba deseando que llegara este capítulo para poder yo también daros la bienvenida a esta nueva aventura. Al igual que Mahe yo también estoy sorprendida y complacida de ver vuestras ganas y de saberos fieles a nuestras historias. Después de un fic tan largo como fue UP, de todos los colaterales donde también tuvimos el gusto de veros, y sobre todo después de que nos hemos tardado bastante en volver, es toda una alegría comprobar que no nos olvidaron. Como vosotros decís que tendríais que releer algunas partes del fic, yo tendría que releerme todos vuestros rr (uff creo que eso sería mucho más trabajo) por que aunque me acuerdo de todos vosotros algunos hechos y comentarios los tengo despistados; o no os ubico ya en el mapa, antes me sabía más o menos de donde erais, al menos de aquellos que lo decíais. Tengo memoria de pez, espero me perdoneis si meto la pata con alguno. Bueno voy a ir respondiendo rr que la mayoría de vosotros ya sabeís que me enrollo demasiado y luego teneis que saltaros esta parte por las ansias del capitulo.

**Cote: **BIENVENIDA! Tu rr nos ha llegado desde UP, un buen sitio y una alegría ver que aún esta activa esta historia. Pero espero que ya hayas llegado aquí. Empiezo los rr contestando y saludando a alguien nuevo y eso me encanta. Se me cae la baba, pero no más de lo que debía caersele a Mahe cuando esta mañana me comunicó via sms lo que nos decías en tu rr de los otros fic. Muchas gracias por tus palabras pero... ya quisiera yo llegarle a la mitad a JK. Aunque reconozco que no se nos da demasiado mal o no tendríamos tanta gente de vuelta a la lectura, más las que llegais, y eso es todo un orgullo. si te has leído las dos seguidas tu misma has comprobado la gran diferencia entre MA y UP, es que... en MA a mi esto aun no se me daba demasiado bien, pero llegó Mahe en mi ayuda y... pedazo historia montamos. Verás que HH no te va a decepcionar y que, aunque UP siempre será nuestra obra mimada por todo lo que para nosotras ha llegado a significar, en contenido HH no se va a quedar atrás. y ante todo, somos nosotras las que te agradecemos de todo corazón que nos leas. Sobre los colaterales de UP pues decirte que si, que ya estan escritos. Para verlos entra en nuestro profile de guilmains (tienes el link arriba a la izquierda, en la misma paguina de las historias) Espero que veas este mensaje y que encuentres HH por que no nos has dejado tu mail (no nos ha salido) y no tenemos manera de ponernos en contacto contigo. Sobre agregarte al msn pues redundancia, no sale la dirección pero aún así siento decir que tanto Mahe como yo usamos el MSN de manera personal y no somos muy dadas a difundir la dirección. Pero puedes escribirnos a la direccion de nuestro profile y te responderemos con un mail (esa cuenta solo la usamos para nuestros lectores, no como msn) pero siempre respondemos. Como ves HH ya esta aqui. Luego me pasare a dejar un aviso en MA. Un consejo si eres nueva, abrete un profile aunque no escribas, la cuenta te da opcion a tener una base de datos de tus autores preferidos y te avisa automaticamente cada vez que una historia se actualiza. si no sabes como hacerlo envianos un mail y te lo contamos. Bueno espero no dejarme nada, si los colaterales que creo que son ¿6? (uy que mala memoria tengo hasta para lo mio) Espero que te gusten e incluso uno de ellos, tendrá mucha influencia en esta historia de HH. y has tenido suerte, desde que acabamos UP hasta que hemos comenzado a subir HH han pasado casi 6 meses, pero es que HH será mas incluso de lo que fue UP y eso es mucho decir. Muchísimas gracias por leernos, por tus palabras y tu animo y también de parte de Mahe.

**Seika: **que gusto da volver a saludaros a los conocidos! Que gusto ver con que rapidez respondisteis a nuestro lanzamiento. Haceis sentir genial de verdad (y eso va por todos) es que realmente eres a la primera que saludo de los clasicos. Así que odias profundamente a dumby? Jajaja entre nosotras que logramos que os creais que es un viejete encantador y que con otra gente logramos que dejen de odiar a snape pues... eso es un gran halago, cambiar el pensamiento del lector incluso contra su voluntad al menos para mí es un grandisimo logro. No te vuelvas loca con los estudios ni con nada, echale ganas y... muchas gracias por invertir tu tiempo libre en leernos, espero que sirva de relax aunque... Esto... igual algun día te estresamos. Nos vemos!

**Elementh Reload: **Slytherin 4ever, ya vi que volviste a caer en esa casa... Al menos estas contento. Bien allí te saludé a ti primero en un post y resulta que yo pensaba que me tocaba subir capitulo mucho más adelante. Estoy de lo mas despistada, menos mal que Mahe me hace de "recordadora sonora" Me alegro de seguir viendote, por aquí por allí... Un gustazo como a todos los que habeis vuelto. Que ilusión es que hoy es como si yo me estrenara en el fic por que al fin puedo saludaros después de tres capis (2 y el prologo) leyendoos. ¿te soprendió lo de Harry? uhmmm es que nos quedamos sin subdirectora, esas cosas que le hacemos a los pobres personajes. Además, el puesto le va que ni pintado. Y Mahe esta super feliz por eso (¿esto... qué Mahe de las dos? jajaja ;) ) Habrá que tener cuidado con tus expelliarmus... hasta el proximo.

**Marc:**Rehola! Otro de los clasicos que guay! De verdad que os pondria a todos un careto botando de felicidad. Uhmmm tu también nos preguntas por Ron, Hermione, Ginny...¿Recuerdas que los Weasley no nos inspiraban? Jajaja pues siento decir que aunque al final de UP eso mejoró un poco aun siguen sin inspirar demasiado. Pero para todo hay un tiempo, así que ya llegaran sus escenas. Ahora hay algunas cosas más importantes que contar (y no os despisteis que aunque no parezcan importantes... ya sabeis como las gastamos con las pistas) peros todos están en donde deben estar. Iremos desvelando cosas conforme sigan los capitulos. Gracias también a ti por volver.

**Stiby: **HOLA! Pedazo rr me has dejado para contestarte, que guay! con lo que me gusta a mi hablar. que bueno veros de verdad, es que me teneis respondiendo los rr con la sonrisa en la boca aunque... menos mal que dices acordarte de mi por que sino... te lanzo un PM que ni el que se llevó Snape! anda que cuando lo leí poco más y te muerdo si me dejan. Jajaja Bueno a ver, nuestro Harry de subdirector, veo que a todos os ha sorprendido... pero claro si alguien no se acuerda que Mc gonagall no puede cumplir esa funcion pues... ¿quien mejor que el para el puesto? (bueno tal vez... se me hubiera ocurrido que Snape pero... no! demasiado creido para eso:D ahora viene Mahe y me lanza a mi un Avada) a ver¿donde va Virginia? Pues tendreís una pequeña pista pero... también se admiten apuestas para su destino. y claro que la "otra" no quiere que Snape sea el tutor de Mahe, mucho menos tal como acabo en UP, pero esa niña insensata no sabe donde se mete. En fin ya veremos como acaban esos dos que son más iguales... Como siempre sigues en la linea de leer atentamente, eso esta muy bien. sobre que Harry sepa hacer legislement pues es logico que no lo recuerdes; eso es algo que viene desde MA, allí se decía que seguia practicando con Snape, y ya son dos fics, así que natural que te lo olvidaras, sabe legislement y muchas cosas más. en este fic os vamos a recordar también muchas cosas de MA, algunas las vereis claras otras... ni siquiera las recordais claro. esta vez lo de actualizar a diario aun no es posible, pero trataremos de no haceros esperar demasiado. Es un gran halago lo que nos dices de verdad, para mí, mis autores más queridos me la hacen pasar mal cuando tardan siglos (o cuando mis obligaciones no me deja leer) Tu impaciencia para mí es un gran halago de verdad. Si tuvieramos el fic terminado subiriamos a diario pero es que aun nos queda mucho! (y eso que hay mogollon escrito ya) sobre conversaciones Harry-Mahe, presencia de demas pèrsonajes... lee lo que le respondí a Marc, para todos llegará su momento pero ahora a por las cosas primordiales. Eso sí todos los que son estaran presentes en la historia no nos hemos dejado a nadie atras. ¿Te parecen largos estos capis? Jajaja pues si son de los más cortitos... Este mio de hoy es algo corto pero... ya verás cuando lleguen los largos de verdad, ya verás. Pero mejor no lo hubiera dicho puesto que te veo conforme con esta longuitud, igual tenía que haberme callado (careto sonrojado) Bueno a ver ¿que os ha dado a todos con Albus? es que más de uno ya lo ve cadaver y no se por que. en fin a saber que os influencia, pero si ya empezais a preguntarnos por muertos la llevais clara! anda que no os queda na! (sobre todo que lo escribamos ;) aunque... jajaja el hecho de no estar escrito aun no quiere decir que no sepamos lo que haremos) Seguimos en nuestra linea de liantas así que tendreis que esperar y leer. Pero es cierto sigue manipulando y no sabes cuanto! en fin te dejo que haré esto eterno. pero me lo estoy pasando como los "kikos" respondiendo. Besos.

**Hermiwg: **yo si que estoy emocionada de volver a estar aquí. Bien a donde va virginia, como ya dije tendreís una pequeña pista, pero se admiten apuestas por el lugar. sobre el resto de personaje pues "todo a su tiempo" Para Mahe y su padre... Jajaja ¿de verdad crees que esos dos se llevaran bien? No se yo que pensar pero también para eso hay un tiempo. y tu también estas con la frase de dumbledore en mente... jajaja es que parece que despues dedos fics aun no nos conoceis. suerte y animocon los deberes. Nos vemos, que me encanta teneros de vuelta. un lujazo.

**katitaaa: **WOW! que alegría saludarte, sobre todo cuando dices que te gusta tanto mi niña. Y ella que pasó todo UP diceindo que no le tomaríais cariño... Menos mal que ya se convencio de lo contrario aunque le queda alguna reminiscencia. Creo que a guilmain no le va a dar ningun ataque de risa. pero en fin es que a veces no piensa como debe (¿seguro que debía de ser Ravenclaw?) jajaja Creo que eso lo ha dicho la propia Guilmain. sobre Harry y Mahe... pues todo a su tiempo, ya visteis lo que dijo snape acerca de las distracciones. Es que es un poco borde ese hombre! (de nuevo me salio la guilmain) Y si, creo poder afirmar que tienes razón al decir que va a ser super, pero es que yo juego con mucha ventaja :) Nos vemos Kata y gracias por seguirnos de nuevo.

**Caliope Halliwell. **Buenas! De verdad, estas algo pirada, para San Mungo casi, pero me encanta. Dime en que habitación estás que nos pasemos a verte... :D Pseudo-gandalf... Jajaja ahi empecé a reirme y ya no pare en todo este explicito rr, que bueno. inmortal como lestat? jajaja Me parece a mi que de mano de ciertas autoras nadie es "inmortal" propiamente dicho. Pero me callo, eso no quiere decir que esas palabras signifiquen su muerte. Jo es que todos habeis pensado lo mismo e igual queremos que creais eso! Sigo diciendo lo mismo¿aun no nos conoceis? a ver si Mc gonagall se tira a cara de Harry por quitarle el puesto solo conseguira arañarle... ¿no te acuerdas que al final de Up la dejamos transformada en gata? Pues ¿como va a ser subdirectora en ese estado?y sí, lo curioso sería saber como han hablado Jajaja¿a maullidos? y sí, lo logico es logico, es que Harry será profesor de DCAO, eso ya se anuncio en la fiesta de UP. ¿que pensabas que iba a ser? cosas que podamos recordaros o confirmar por que ya esten dichas tanto en MA como en Up pues lo asguramos pero mas alla de eso hay que esperarse a leer. Tu y tus mangas como me he reido con la gotita en la cara de Mahe, ya se lo dige a Kata ¿seguro que en este caso aplico su sabiduria ravenclaw? Mira no se me habia ocurrido pirarme a un lugar tan paradisiaco pero hubiera estado bien. Sigo diceindo lo mismo tendreís una pequeña pista de donde se ha metido, más adelante, por las descripciones del lugar lo podeis sacar si es que lo conoceis. Aunque al otro lado del charco eso es mas dificil, pero es un lugar nada dificil de sacar, así que se siguen admitiendo apuestas. no digo nada más al respecto. Ella no me deja decir a donde se va. De teleseries tanto de "perdidos" como de "pasion de gaviles"... estoy más perdida que los perdidos de la isla. Eso sí se de las "gracias" que se hacian los de la isla y... te aseguro que en ese sentido el fic va a tener una buena dosis. Y de amores... ¿quien sabe? las parejas ya estaban asentadas en UP así que vete tu a saber que se nos ocurre. aqui todos ren que Mahe y Snape se reconcilien, ains si es que os hacemos querer a snape. Como bien dices, ya se verá que pasa con estos. dios! otra que esta deseando saber de ron, bueno pues también de todos los demás sabrás, pero todo a su tiempo, como siempre "para todo hay un tiempo" La tentacion del HBP se admite por mail, asi que si quieres comentar acerca de eso envianos uno. Me estropearon el libro justo el día antes de salir en ingles y no queremos que nadie se lo estropee aquí. El fic por ahora (tal vez una vez salga en español enganchemos con algo) esta libre de spoiler, no por nada se creo mucho antes de que saliera en ingles. Nos vemos en el siguiente y sigue así, me lo pase pipa con el rr, muchas gracias.

**Celina:** HOLA! que ilusion me hace volveros a ver de verdad. Es que me pondría a dar botes si no fuera ya tan vieja. todas tus dudas se aclaran, las que podamos desvelarte por que ya estan contadas pues te las desvelo Mahe pero es que si preguntas cosas intrisecas de HH no podemos decirte. Te recomendaria que leyeras algunos trozos de Up, tal vez la batalla pero... es que no miento al decir que esta vez las pistas estan incluso repartidas por los minis fics colaterales, así que para pillar algunas cosas mucho antes de que te las contemos tendrías que releer todo y eso es demasiado. Ten un poco de paciencia. Cuando sea necesario os haremos un pequeño "orientame" como cuando estabamos en plena batalla. Eso sí he llegado a la conclusión de que con nosotras pasa algo similar a con JKR, si te lees un libro (fic, en este caso) una vez estas leyendo el siguiente, las cosas se ven de otro color y forma. Y no es por darnos importancia, es que la dichosa musa hace maravillas y no sabes lo contentas que estamos en ese sentido con ellas. gracias por decir que somos como un vicio, pero espero que sea sano que el mio (es que fumo) me trae de cabeza. que halagoz que nos lanzais. Esperamos que dure bastante este vicio, nosotras encantadas de tenerte de vuelta. Como echaba de menos esas despedidas, beos para luna guanche de parte de dos sultanas!

**Laura P.E: **Se te echaba de menos! ya pensabamos que te habiamos perdido en el camino. aunque es pronto y no subimos a diario ya llevamos algunos capitulos y no te veíamos, me alegra poder saludarte yo de primeras. En este fic al pricipio no subo demasiado a menudo, cosas del guion. muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, nos vamos a poner coloradas (bueno antes lo haciamos más ahora nos poneís la sonrisa en la boca) y como es logico nosotras nos alegramos mucho mas de ver que aun nos recordais despues de lo que hemos tardado. Os rezarciremos de la espera, eso puedo prometerlo y lo prometo. ¿De verdad vas a releer UP? pues te apuntamos a la categoria de Orden de honor de primera clase de UP por que de verdad, Mahe y yo lo releemos de vez en cuando (ayer ella se quedo matando a Malfoy de nuevo) pero que lo hagais vosotros es todo un honor y dice mucho lo que os gusto. aunque es logico que no os acordeis de todo, era demasiado (lo imprimí a dos caras y me salieron 300 folios y la letra que uso no es grande) y eso sin contar los colaterales. Espero volver a verte pronto por aquí. Una clasica más! Besos.

Ya esta bien de enrollarse, pero es que tenía muchas ganas de poder saludaros a todos. Vamos allá con el capi de hoy. Parece que no tiene mucho pero... es la historia de siempre, en algo tan largo hay cosillas que son inevitables de contar. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Miento vereis a Mahe!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3 : BUSCANDO UN DESTINO.**

(Por Nigriv)

****

Pasaporte, billete, tarjeta de embarque... Sentada en esos incómodos sillones de la sala de espera se sentía extraña y más sola de lo que nunca se sintió. Había decidido usar el transporte muggle para no dejar rastro alguno de su destino. Sabía que, a pesar de pedir expresamente que respetaran su decisión, más de uno intentaría hallarla. No lo lograrían por sus movimientos, su equipaje había quedado en una cámara de Gringotts dónde los únicos movimientos serían los de su hija, y en el mundo muggle sería difícil encontrarla. Necesitaba buscar paz y un espacio que propiciara su recuperación, si es que eso era posible, y tenía claro a dónde tenía que ir.

El ajetreo del aeropuerto le parecía peor que el caos que se produce para el uso de los portkeis que trasladan al estadio en cada Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch. A su alrededor un puñado de muggles se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro, pero si ellos estaban así, nada comparado con los nervios que sentía ella. Permanecía sentada, ansiosa casi por llegar y aún quedaba una hora para el embarque.

Se sentí desnuda, desprovista de todo lo material al igual que de lo espiritual. Cerró los ojos e intentó evadirse del mundo por un momento. No quería pensar, ni mucho menos recordar, ahora mismo eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Por un instante creyó lograrlo, el ruido desapareció y pensó que había conectado con lo antiguo pero… Tan solo fueron milésimas de segundo, una casualidad instantánea por la que todo había quedado en silencio a su alrededor. Ni siquiera debería hacer el intento, no funcionaba, y lo sabía demasiado bien.

Abrir los ojos la sobresaltó. El caballero que, rato atrás, se sentó frente a ella mirándola curiosamente había dejado de leer "The Times" y ahora la miraba fija e indiscretamente, seguramente aprovechándose de que había cerrados sus ojos y por ello se había lanzado a examinarla de ese modo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo había sorprendido observándola y, a pesar de pillarlo desprevenido, no pareció importarle lo más mínimo, ni siquiera le retiró su atención. Se incomodó aún más por aquel hecho y le dirigió una mirada tan severa como inquisitoria a la vez que se movía nerviosa sobre su asiento. Ojalá le hubiera podido lanzar un hechizo de confortabilidad a esa dichosa silla. El hombre, ante su gesto, apartó finalmente la mirada y volvió a ocultarse tras su periódico. Pero ella seguía teniendo la endiablada sensación de sentirse observada.

Poco después se levantó y avanzó hasta los grandes ventanales de la sala los cuales le permitían ver aquellos inmensos aparatos voladores. Los muggles eran muy complicados. Permaneció un buen rato allí, mirando hacia fuera, su mente perdida en pensamientos no muy gratos, cuando la llamada de un vuelo por megafonía la hizo volver repentinamente a la realidad. En breve estaría atrapada dentro de una de esas máquinas.

**-.** Pasajeros del vuelo….- No lo entendió.- Con destino….- El altavoz volvió a vibrar demasiado fuerte y la voz de la azafata se perdió en el aire.- Embarquen por favor.

**-.** Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 6703 de Lufthansa con destino Frankfurt.- Repitió instantes después la misma voz.- Por favor, la señora Baeyens, embarque por la puerta 4.

Escuchar el apellido usado en su documentación muggle la sobresaltó haciendo que se girara rápidamente. Un ligero vistazo a la sala le confirmó que muchos de los allí presentes minutos antes ya no estaban, incluido ese hombre que tan incómoda la había hecho sentir. Se apresuró a sacar los papeles del bolsillo y se encaminó a la puerta que le había sido indicada. Una muchacha joven confirmó su puesto en el aparato y le deseó un feliz vuelo.

Ante ella se abría una especie de pasarela tan solo iluminada por luz artificial que hacía que el negro de aquellas paredes la agobiara aún más. Avanzó por la plataforma solitaria, consciente de que sus pasos la encaminaban en post de un destino y no solo a un avión. De pronto, la luz cambió de intensidad y, sin apenas darse cuenta, se encontró dentro de la cabina de aquel aparato. Otra señorita la acompañó a su asiento y le indicó que abrochara su cinturón de seguridad pues el vuelo iba despegar.

Algunos magos decían que el despegue de un avión era todo un martirio, que hacía sentir como si el estómago se levantara produciendo unas nauseas tan incontroladas que ni la mejor poción era capaz de sofocar. Afortunadamente a ella no le resultó tan malo: casi no notó la diferencia con los primeros recuerdos que tenía de cuando de joven aprendió a manejar su escoba. Eso sí, casi no pudo resistir la necesidad de dar la patada al suelo al sentirse elevada. Minutos después aún miraba por la ventanilla, una mezcla extraña de miedo e inseguridad embargándola al saberse entre nubes y encerrada, sin la sensación del viento cortándole la cara… Eso era lo que más pánico le daba, sentirse atrapada dentro de aquel aparato. Por suerte su viaje no sería demasiado largo.

**-.** ¿Me permite? - Oyó preguntar a alguien a su lado.

Cuando puso atención ese hombre se sentaba ya a su lado, en el asiento contiguo al suyo. Lo miró recelosa y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por serenarse ya que ver la sonrisa que él le brindaba no le aportaba ninguna tranquilidad.

**-.** ¿Quién es usted? - Preguntó secamente mientras por primera vez ponía atención al mirarlo. Había algo en él que…. Pero no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta.  
**-.** Su primer vuelo, supongo.  
**-.** Si… ¡No!- Exclamó automáticamente sin pensar siquiera sus palabras, ni como saldría ahora de su propia contradicción. Más su siguiente frase la dejó perpleja.  
**-.** Sin escoba, claro.- Le musitó en voz baja sonriéndole aún más.

Inmediatamente se alarmó. Se puso en pie de un brinco y recibió un golpe seco en la cabeza al dar contra el compartimiento del maletero. Instintivamente tocó su cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras su diestra buscaba rápidamente en su bolsillo donde sabía oculta su varita. Él ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante su gesto, mientras que el miedo comenzaba a hacer mella en ella. Aún quedaban mortífagos sueltos.

**-.** No sé como ha subido eso a bordo,- dijo sereno- aunque puedo hacerme la idea.- Añadió alzando una de sus cejas- Pero puedo asegurarle que no la necesitará conmigo, señorita Guilmain.

Ahora sí que se asustó. Nadie debería de conocer su verdadera identidad en este viaje. Apretó más su mano sobre el arma y miró desesperada hacia los lados, sintiéndose más atrapada aún que antes. Si este hombre era un mortífago no dudaría en atacarla aunque estuvieran rodeados de muggles que, afortunadamente, se mostraban totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía allí. Volvió su atención a él sabiendo que no debería haberse despistado.

**-.** No pretendía asustarla.- Le dijo el hombre en un intento tal vez de serenarla.  
**-.** ¿Quién es usted? - Casi le gritó- ¿Y cómo sabe mi nombre? - Su voz demostraba su exaltación.  
**-.** Cualquiera que reciba 'El Profeta' sería capaz de reconocerla¿no cree?- Abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida, estaba claro, ese hombre conocía el mundo mágico.- Mucho más después de lo que su hija hizo por… Harry.-Terminó.

Estaba perdida, desconcertada y tremendamente asustada; el corazón latiéndole a mil y mentalmente haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse, por analizar la situación en todo detalle y no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Y también por qué negarlo, en recordar dónde es que había visto aquellos ojos antes.

**-.** Tranquilícese Virginia, y verá que puede considerarme un amigo.

A pesar de su temple al saberse apuntado por una varita, y de que su voz trataba de infundirle confianza, no podía evitar sentir como aumentaba su miedo puesto que él ni siquiera se identificaba. En lo que sabía un intento desesperado clavó sus ojos en él intentando evaluarlo, pero no funcionó, la nada fue lo único que consiguió de lo antiguo. Y aún así, había algo en su sonrisa, en sus ojos….

**-.** Siéntese y déjeme mostrarle algo- La alentó indicándole su asiento.

Dudó en hacerlo pero pensó que su actitud podía llamar la atención del resto de pasajeros y, finalmente, se sentó; su mano aún en el bolsillo, asiendo su varita, y su cuerpo girado hacia él presta a defenderse si era necesario.

**-.** No se mueva o….- Comenzó a amenazarle en voz baja, pero él alzó sus manos sonriente como si lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma muggle. Esta vez no se dejó despistar por su sonrisa.- Debo suponer que es usted un…  
**-.** Se equivoca.- La interrumpió con su perenne sonrisa, lo cual ya la estaba poniendo histérica, mientras que él parecía tan divertido con la situación como cuando Sirius se mofaba de ella.- Soy un simple muggle.- Le afirmó tan convencido que no dudó en creerle a pesar de sus reticencias. Su cara debió darle muestras de incredulidad por que sus siguientes palabras le parecieron esclarecedoras.- Pero también los muggles somos bendecidos por el don de la magia¿no?. Lo antiguo también está en ellos.

Tal vez fuera su forma de expresarse la que logró que se relajara un poco, solo un poco, pues no se le hacía que ningún mortífago actuara así, hablando con tal cariño de un poder que la magia brindaba a veces a los que ellos tanto despreciaban y pensaban indignos de tal don.

**-.** ¿Puedo bajar las manos?- Le preguntó- Quiero enseñarle algo que sé que le gustará.  
**-.** ¿Y por qué no me dice quién es de una vez? - Le espetó exaltada.  
- Cuando vea lo que tengo que mostrarle¿de acuerdo?. Voy a sacar mi cartera.- La informó pausadamente mientras movía sus manos hacia su chaqueta.  
**-.** Si hace un movimiento en falso….- Le advirtió nuevamente, más pudo observar como sus ojos relucían pícaramente al responderle.  
**-.** Conozco lo suficiente de usted para saber que sólo ante un verdadero peligro haría algo que la descubriese dentro de un avión muggle.

La ira la descontroló. Ese hombre se mostraba demasiado seguro de sí mismo, y de lo que decía conocer de ella para ser un simple muggle como afirmaba y la idea de una poción multijugos se le pasó por la cabeza haciéndola temblar al solo pensamiento de quién podía ocultarse bajo ella. Más no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en controlarse.

**-.** Mire.- Le llamó la atención, abriendo una cuidada cartera de cuero negro de la que extrajo un papel.

Tendió la mano temerosa y tomó lo que le ofrecía para abrir los ojos claramente sorprendida al fijarse en la imagen que le reflejaba el papel.

**-.** ¡Lily! - Exclamó ante la visión de su amiga.

Una chica de pelo rojo, inconfundibles ojos verdes, y vestida al parecer con una túnica Gryffindor, permanecía estática en el papel. Dejando caer momentáneamente sus reservas, sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y acarició delicadamente la fotografía, quedando por un momento totalmente perdida en su imagen. Cuando alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle, él se limitó a asentir.

**-.** ¿Me considerará amigo ahora?- Un resoplido escapó de ella liberando toda la presión acumulada.  
**-.** ¿Es…?. ¿Es usted el señor Evans? - Preguntó dudosa aunque convencida al lograr finalmente relacionar sus ojos y su picardía con los de Mark.  
**-.** ¡Bingo!- Dijo sonriente- ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí? - Su pregunta le pareció tan inesperada como el escuchar su propia respuesta.  
**-.** Huir.

Nada más oír su verdad, expresada en voz alta tan irresponsablemente, se mordió el labio nerviosa. Él la miró en silencio y, por primera vez, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara adoptando ésta una expresión preocupada.

**-.** Está bien,- añadió serio- hablemos de ello¿si?. Si no le importa, claro.- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir.- Si cree que puede confiar ya en mí.

Notó que había un leve tono de duda en su voz, como si supiera realmente que aún desconfiaba, y dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios mirándolo entristecida. _"¿Cómo desconfiar de él después de todo lo que Lily y el propio Harry le habían contado de ese hombre?"_ Pero de todos modos no se sentía segura. _"¿Y si era una trampa?" _Así que ante sus dudas decidió asegurarse antes de continuar ningún tipo de conversación.

**-.** ¿Quién es el padrino de Harry?

Le preguntó, pero automáticamente se dio cuenta de su error al elegir nerviosa aquella pregunta. Esa era una información demasiado extendida ya en el mundo mágico. Él la miró profundamente extrañado, aunque no sabía decir si se debía a la pregunta en sí o a confirmarle así que aún desconfiaba. De una forma u otra su respuesta fue de lo más acertada, y sus palabras las que le hicieron confiar de una vez por todas.

**-.** ¿Acaso podría ser otro que quién se consideraba hermano de James?. Nuestro querido Sirius. El único capaz de abandonar la compañía del hermano añorado tan solo por amor hacia el hijo.  
**-.** Perdone.- Se disculpó sonriendo entristecida por las palabras dirigidas hacia el amigo- Últimamente me hallo bastante alterada y…- su cara reflejó una mueca.- … Y su encuentro ha sido tan inesperado.- Terminó.  
**-.** No se preocupe Virginia, bueno, si me permite llamarla por su nombre.  
**-.** Si claro, y usted…  
**-. **Jonathan, pero prefiero que me llamen Jonh.- afirmó.- Supongo que no soy el más indicado para preguntarle pero… ¿Por qué huye? Pensaba por lo que me había contado Mark que ahora su mundo estaba libre de peligro.  
**-.** Y lo está pero…- Se calló, no podía hablarle de ello.  
**-.** De acuerdo, lo comprendo. Estoy entrando en un terreno que no me atañe.- Virginia lo miró entristecida podría decirse.  
**-.** No es que desconfíe de usted Jonh, pero he vivido el suficiente tiempo en Grimmauld Place para saber que, si le cuento, Harry no tardaría en saber y eso… desencadenaría una sucesión de hechos que tengo que evitar que ocurran a toda costa.  
**-.** ¿Es que acaso huye de su familia?. ¿De sus amigos?- Preguntó entre extrañado y sorprendido.  
**-.** Diga más bien que, de mí misma.- Afirmó contundente y apenada.- Y le pido por favor que ni siquiera diga que me vio. Nadie, nadie debe de saber a donde voy o… Vendrán a buscarme.- Terminó casi sin voz.  
**-.** No se por qué lo hace Virginia, pero supongo que tiene una gran razón para ello. Le doy mi palabra de que nadie, ni siquiera Mark, sabrá que la vi. Pero, se la relación que mantenía con mi sobrina antes de su muerte- dijo con dificultad- y me gustaría ayudarla. Tome- Añadió esta vez alargándole una de esas tarjetas muggles que tan frecuentemente intercambiaban entre ellos.- Si alguna vez necesita algo del mundo muggle, acuérdese de mí. Estaré encantado de atenderla.

Virginia tomó la tarjeta y, echando un último vistazo a la foto de su amiga se la devolvió. Sus palabras le habían sonado a despedida.

**-.** Quédese con ella- Le ofreció sonriente- Creo no equivocarme al pensar que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ninguna.  
**-.** Bueno, Harry me enseñó algunas de las que le regaló. Pero se lo agradezco con toda el alma. Dijo guardándosela cuidadosamente.  
**-.** Ese chico es especial.- Añadió orgulloso.- Como mago y como persona.  
**-.** Si- Respondió perdida en el pensamiento, lo que les llevó a un momento de silencio.  
**-.** Será mejor que vuelva a mí asiento, este vuelo tiene una escala en Bruselas, pero yo continuo hasta Frankfurt. Negocios.  
**-.** ¿Ya estamos llegando?- Preguntó sorprendida. El encuentro con Jonathan la había tenido absorta del tiempo.  
**-.** Supondré entonces que vuelve con su familia.

Lo miró en silencio, evaluando mentalmente si responderle o no a la cuestión implícita. Pero de todos la vería desembarcar y había prometido guardar su secreto, así que confió en su palabra y asintió levemente antes de responder.

**-.** Algo parecido.  
**-.** Encantado de conocerla, Virginia. – Dijo tendiéndole su mano.

A pesar de la angustia que rato antes la había invadido al estrechar su mano sintió una sensación levemente conocida. _"La magia está bien afincada en la familia Evans"_ pensó inevitablemente al calor de la energía que la mano ofrecida por el hombre le transmitió.

**-.** No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de hablar con uno de los profesores de mi hijo, ni mucho menos con alguien tan querido para mi sobrina como lo fue usted.  
**-.** Gracias- Fue lo máximo que llegó a poder musitar, totalmente emocionada e incluso azorada.  
**-.** Y recuérdelo, si necesita ayuda, cuente conmigo. Le aseguro que ni Harry ni Sirius sabrán de ello si me lo pide.  
**-.** ¿Por qué lo hace, Jonh? - Preguntó vacilante y curiosa.  
**-.** Por que fue gracias a usted que Lily trajo la feliz noticia de que un día sería padre.- Su sonrisa esta vez fue mucho más manifiesta, muestra de la ilusión que el recuerdo le aportaba.- Ojalá que encuentre lo que busca.- Dijo ahora sí a modo final de despedida, mientras se ponía en pie para regresar a su asiento en el preciso momento en que el altavoz advertía la proximidad al aeropuerto.  
**-.** Tendré en cuenta su ofrecimiento Jonh. Creo que en algún momento nos volveremos a ver.  
**-.** Eso espero- dijo alejándose.- Eso espero.

* * *

Bueno pues me fui... Vale, se ha ido Guilmain pero es que no puedo evitar hablar en primera persona :) Se que casi todos vosotros estaís esperando saber del resto de personajes de la historia, pero tengo que pediros paciencia. si os dais cuenta HH comienza justo al terminar UP osea que tenemos mucho, muchísimo que contaros y como decimos desde MA ... "Para todo hay un tiempo" y como siempre todo llegará. Los que nos habeís seguido sabeis que somos algo "retorcidas" y que no todo lo contamos al tiempo que vosotros deseaís pero ya vereís que no nos dejaremos atrás a ningún personaje, importante o no. Así que ya ireis descubriendo con la sucesión de capítulo todo lo que os tenemos preparado. Muchas gracias por seguir con nosotros. Nos vemos. 


	5. Capítulo 4: Noticias inesperadas

**Disclaimer:** Queridos míos, bienvenidos a este nuevo encuentro con la magia donde descubriremos los designios del futuro de estos personajes. Mi Ojo Interior me advierte que debo recordaros una vez más que sobre los que escribimos pertenecen a la admirada JK cuyo don para la imaginación es tan enorme que nos inspira de tal forma que podemos crear nuestros propios personajes. Pero eso sí, mis queridos niños, las hojas de té son muy claras: oscuras nubes se cernirán sobre quien se atreva a tocar a nuestros propios personajes o la trama así que... tened cuidado, queridos, el Ojo Interior os vigila de cerca...

Hola! No soy Trelawney pero sí Mahe ;) Qué tal? Quise subir capi anoche pero entre unas cosas y otras no me dio tiempo así que aquí estoy hoy que puedo prepararlo todo con más tiempo. Como siempre, lo primero de todo, agradeceros que estéis rondando por aquí y lo segundo, las respuestas a los rr que habéis dejado del capi anterior.

**Cote245**: Hola! No pude darte la bienvenida así que te la doy ahora :) Nos alegramos mucho de que te guste tanto nuestra forma de escribir, es un halago para nosotras leer tus palabras y siempre nos van a hacer querer mejorarnos más para que sigáis disfrutando. Muchas gracias :)

**Marc:** Ese Maaarc :D Tus rr cortitos pero diarios demostrando que estás ahí en cada capi, jeje, que apañao eres :D Muuuchas gracias y... ala, adios:D

**Caliope Halliwell:** ¿No te has montado nunca en un aparato muggle volador? (me encanta la definición, jajaja, lo que no sé yo es si mis clientes la entenderían :D ) Yo, la primera vez que me monté, dejé las uñas clavadas en el asiento, jeje, pero después de montar tantas veces en escoba me acostumbré aestos aparatos :D Tardará en decirse el lugar al que ha ido Virginia pero solo es cuestión de estar atentas a sus descripciones porque ese lugar existe realmente y quizá os pueda sonar. El número de vuelo también es real, se lo busqué a Nigriv en función del destino que tiene Virginia pero claro, por ahí os puede ser más complicado saber dónde va (ahora me decís la conexión que tiene ese vuelo y me caigo de espaldas, jajaja) Detalles como ése, un vuelo real, una descripción real de un lugar, etc es algo que estamos utilizando mucho en HH. Ya veréis que no es el único dato: el fic está elaborado sobre fechas y ciertos acontecimientos reales de 1997 (año en que transcurre la historia según el orden de JK) que cuadran en todo lo que os contaremos. Es una forma de aportar algo diferente a la ficción, locas que estamos :DEn cuanto a HBP en español, ahora Salamandra dice que anunciará la fecha de publicación en Octubre; cuando termine el mes, dirá que la anunciarán en Noviembre, y así nos estarán mareando hasta que les de la gana. Si ya ha salido incluso en vietnamita! En fin, que le vamos a hacer, habrá que esperar. Me da a mí que te gusta Ron, no? jeje, ya saldrá... ;) Y los personajes del prólogo, los malos siempre vuelven así que... volverán ;)

**Stiby:** Hola! No sabes dónde va Virginia: Bruselas, Frankfurt... lo mismo se tira haciendo escalas todo el fic y llega a Tunguska en Rusia :D Me gustan tus IL (ideas locas) Petunia transformada en hombre que se queda mirando a Virginia, jeje, buena multijugos :D La llaman por megafonía simplemente porque, con el despiste de estar en un aeropuerto muggle,llega tarde al embarque de su vuelo, solo por eso... o no? ;) ¿Te tenemos en vilo con los personajes de los que no se sabe nada? jejeje, pues siento decirte que así estarás aunque sepas de ellos :D Somos malvadas... Por cierto, sobre tu mail de hoy y esas "similitudes" con UP, te contestaremos, no lo dudes. De hecho, estamos en ello...

**Lladruc**: Ffnet suele fallar cuando menos lo esperas pero bueno, me alegro de que finalmente pudieras dejar rr. Intrigado por todos... eso está bien ;) Gracias por seguirnos.

**Jareth74**: Jejeje, que bueno! un capi que debería inquietar por la angustia de quien lo vive, se transforma en uno divertido al compararlo con Star Wars :D Pues nada, me alegro de que te divirtiese : )

Bueno, pues ya están contestados los rr así que si quereis pasamos al capi de hoy. Seguimos encaminando a los personajes ;) Espero que os acordeis de todos (si no, ya os haremos un Orientame ;) ). De nuevo, gracias y besos para todos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Noticias inesperadas**

(Por Mahe)

Los desayunos en Hogwarts siempre eran suculentos, apetitosos. Los elfos que continuamente rondaban las cocinas se esmeraban al máximo en sus quehaceres sin importar que hubiese mil alumnos en el Gran Comedor o solo seis. La variedad de alimentos, sus sabores, sus olores, era tal que era imposible resistirse a probar tan suculentos bocados por muy temprana hora que fuese. La mesa dispuesta con más platos y manjares matutinos de los que llegarían a comerse se mostraba ante ellos como cada día: zumos naturales de calabaza, naranja, pomelo, manzana... Todo tipo de té, cacao, café, pastelitos recubiertos de nata, bollitos rellenos de chocolate, panecillos de leche, mermeladas de frambuesa, de melocotón...

Los hermanos Weasley que quedaban aún en el castillo, Ron y Ginny, se sentaban junto a Derek. Frente a ellos, Hermione, Mahe y Harry. El resto de los jóvenes que habían pasado unos días en Hogwarts se habían marchado ya para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones después de todo lo acontecido en el mundo mágico o, como los gemelos, a sus ocupaciones en su negocio. Aún así, el ambiente en el Gran Comedor era agradable, templado por los rayos de sol se que se colaban por las altas ventanas iluminando la estancia.

- Ahora solo nos faltarían Mark y Nora para que fuera el desayuno perfecto -comentó Derek mientras se servía otra taza de chocolate caliente. Los demás sonrieron de acuerdo con su comentario.  
- Si hubiera sido por Mark, estaría aquí seguro. Tendríais que ver como le insistió a mi tío para quedarse unos días más -explicó Harry removiendo su café.  
- Y Nora igual -añadió Mahe tomando otro panecillo de leche- ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros en las vacaciones?  
- Mañana nos iremos a La Madriguera -explicó Ginny tomando una servilleta para limpiarse las manos mientras comentaba risueña- y Derek se viene con nosotros.  
- ¿Te vas con ellos? -preguntó Harry sorprendido  
- Sí -contestó un poco cohibido- Aún no se sabe nada de mi madre y Dumbledore me ofreció quedarme aquí hasta el inicio del curso pero… tuve una oferta más interesante -dijo mirando tímidamente a Ginny. Esta se ruborizó ligeramente y trató de ocultar el color rosado de sus mejillas con la servilleta que había cogido, como si se estuviera limpiando la boca.  
- Lo vas a pasar genial, Derek -le dijo Harry sonriendo- La Madriguera es lo mejor. Me alegro por ti. ¿Y tú, Mione? -preguntó dirigiéndose a su amiga- ¿vas a algún sitio?  
- Mis padres quieren que hagamos un viaje. Después de lo que pasó, dicen que es lo que mejor me va a venir. Están planeando ir a Egipto.  
- Allí adoran a los gatos -dijo Ron  
- Y a los escarabajos peloteros -añadió Hermione sonriendo al recordar los mismos comentarios tiempo atrás- Y cuando volvamos, el resto del verano, pues no sé.  
- ¿Por qué no te vienes también a La Madriguera? -propuso Ginny emocionada. Ron, que en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de su taza de té, se atragantó y comenzó a toser. Su cara adquirió el rojo de su pelo en cuestión de segundos por la proposición hecha a su amiga- Sabes que a mamá no le importa tener invitados y... nosotros estaríamos encantados de que vengas¿verdad Ron? -preguntó pícaramente mirando a su hermano y empujándole con el codo mientras éste no sabía donde dejar la taza. Las risas contenidas hicieron que aún más ruborizado se sintiese y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de todos.  
- Bueno, quizá vaya -respondió Hermione tímidamente.  
- ¿Y tú, Mahe? -siguió Ginny preguntando curiosa de saber los planes veraniegos de los demás- ¿Tendrás que pasarte todo el verano con el Master?  
- Uf, ni me lo recuerdes. Sólo pensar en ello y se me quitan las ganas de seguir desayunando -respondió haciendo una mueca.  
- Harry¿y tú qué harás mientras tanto? -preguntó Derek  
- Pues yo...

En ese momento, la mirada de casi todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta del Gran comedor haciendo que se quedaran en silencio. Hermione, sentada a la izquierda de Mahe, la llamó en un susurro al ver que la chica no se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Volvió la vista hacia ella y ésta le hizo una señal con la mirada hacia la puerta haciendo que girase extrañada la cabeza hacia la derecha. Se quedó inmóvil: la túnica negra ondeando como un murciélago se abría paso entre las mesas vacías, sus pasos resonaban por toda la estancia, su rostro inexpresivo mantenía fija la mirada en ella. Cuando llegó hasta donde los chicos estaban sentados, se detuvo, altivo, frío, como era él, haciendo que la tensión cayera sobre los jóvenes de tal forma que podía llegar a cortarse con un cuchillo. Les miró uno a uno con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados sin perder su habitual expresión de desagrado en su rostro y de pronto, detuvo su mirada en Derek durante un momento y abrió sus finos labios.

- Veo que las amistades que frecuenta últimamente son... variadas, señor McNeil -el chico no respondió y Snape posó sus ojos negros en Mahe que le miraba fijamente. Los latidos de su corazón iban tan acelerados haciéndola sentir tan tensa que pensó que el desayuno se le saldría por la boca- Ya está todo preparado para que comience su Master, señorita Guilmain.  
- De acuerdo -contestó tragando saliva.  
- Comenzará mañana así que... la espero esta tarde a las 6 en el Hall. Nos marchamos.  
Mahe parpadeó queriendo despertar del mal sueño, deseando no haber escuchado bien pero vio que todo era real. Una sensación helada le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.  
- ¿Cómo... cómo dice? -preguntó casi sin voz- ¿que nos marchamos? pero ¿a dónde? -inquirió mientras sus pulmones se ahogaban- ¡Nunca dijo que haría el Master fuera de Hogwarts!  
Snape no contestó a su reproche y se limitó a perfilar una leve sonrisa irónica en su rostro.  
- No preguntó. A las 6 en el Hall, señorita Guilmain. Y no me gusta esperar.

Y girándose, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. El silencio cayó sobre los chicos mientras las miradas iban de Snape, que aún se le veía a lo lejos, a Mahe que aún no reaccionaba por la impresión de la noticia. La chica se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa, abatida y aterrorizada, mientras trataba de respirar lentamente para tranquilizarse. Nadie hablaba, realmente nadie quería estar ni un segundo en su piel sabiendo lo que le esperaba durante ese verano. Entonces, Harry empujó con brusquedad su plato hacia el centro de la mesa y los sobresaltó a todos por el ruido. Apretó las mandíbulas y entre dientes espetó:

- Yo también me quedé sin apetito.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

El verano, las vacaciones... momentos siempre anhelados por los estudiantes durante los meses restantes del año. Pero ahí estaba ella, que no solo tendría que seguir trabajando durante ese tiempo si no que tendría que estar a solas con su padre. Sentía un nudo desagradable en el estómago provocado por los nervios que casi le provocaban nauseas de solo pensarlo. _"Busca otro tutor"_ resonaba en su cabeza las palabras de su madre haciendo que peor aún se sintiese por no haberlo pensado antes. Recogía sus cosas como un autómata con la pequeña esperanza de que haría todo lo posible por conseguir la poción lo antes que pudiera y así largarse de donde quisiera que fuese a estar. Perdida en los angustiantes pensamientos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mahe miró de reojo para ver quien entraba. Era Hermione, que cerró despacio tras ella y se acercó a la chica cuyo _"hola"_ apenas se escuchó.

- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó acariciando su espalda. Mahe resopló con fuerza.  
- Bien -trató de decir mientras cerraba su equipaje- bueno... nerviosa, indignada, angustiada, aterrorizada... -miró a la chica unos segundos y cerró los ojos-... fatal.

Se dejó caer en la cama y Hermione se sentó junto a ella. Las manos frías y temblorosas no disimulaban su estado mientras no dejaba retorcerse los dedos. Lo antiguo estaba tan alterado dentro de su cuerpo que comenzó a sentir miedo por no poder controlarlo cuando estuvieran en el lugar que fuera y no pudiera conseguir sentirse mejor. ¿A quién le pediría ayuda?.¿a él? antes se comía a Buckbeak. Hermione la miraba apenada porque solo de imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo se le erizaban los pelos. Tomó sus manos para evitar que terminase por arrancarse los dedos y le habló:

- Intenta tranquilizarte. En este estado solo conseguirás sentirte cada vez peor y es lo que menos necesitas. No solo porque debes mantener toda tu concentración en el trabajo que vas a hacer si no porque tienes que compartirlo con tu... con Snape. Verás como consigues terminar el Master antes de lo que imaginas. Eres una Ravenclaw.

Mahe intentó esbozar una sonrisa que se quedó en mueca. Agradecía las palabras de Hermione pero era tal la inquietud que sentía en cada centímetro de su piel que apenas le hacía efecto su intento de darle ánimo. Un suspiró angustiado escapó de sus labios y la miró.

- ¿Por qué querrá que haga el Master fuera de aquí, Hermione? aquí tiene todo lo necesario, todo el material que pudiera hacerme falta -la chica no supo qué contestarle y se encogió de hombros- He pensado que... precisamente sea por lo que tú has dicho. Necesito concentración para terminar cuanto antes pero... pero obligándome a ir con él a otro lugar, con la relación que tenemos, sabe que mi concentración será menor y tardaré más en formular la poción.  
- Bueno -trató de sopesar la conclusión de Mahe- es bastante del estilo de Snape, ponerte en una situación límite para ver cuánto puedes dar de ti. Pero míralo de esta forma: quizá quiera sacar lo máximo de ti para demostrar lo que vales.  
- Tú ves el vaso medio lleno pero yo lo veo medio vacío -dijo Mahe negando con la cabeza- Yo creo que solo lo ha hecho para fastidiarme. Como siempre ha hecho.  
- Mahe, contigo se ha controlado bastante... -la chica la miró incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando y Hermione se apresuró a terminar la frase-... desde que sabe quien eres. -la vio cerrar los ojos y resoplar. Su rostro contraído por la angustia reflejaba el malestar de su cuerpo. Apretó aún más su mano y se entristeció al tener que darle el aviso que temía- Son casi las 6, Mahe. Deberías ir bajando.

Abrió los ojos y Hermione sintió cómo, con esa simple frase, el cuerpo de Mahe se estremecía y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie, echando mano de su equipaje ayudada por su amiga.

- ¿Y Harry? -preguntó casi sin voz mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación  
- Está esperándote con Ron en la sala común.

Volvió a asentir y salieron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La sala estaba en silencio como si ambos amigos estuvieran totalmente enfrascados en la mejor partida de ajedrez que hubiesen jugado nunca. Pero ni el tablero estaba abierto, ni las piezas preparadas, ni había movimiento de juego. El silencio solo era provocado por la inmersión en sus pensamientos de los dos chicos. Ron miraba preocupado a Harry que, pensativo, no apartaba sus ojos de la chimenea apagada y a cada rato resoplaba y se movía nervioso, incómodo, como si las ideas que estuvieran pasando por su cabeza le obligasen a estar moviéndose continuamente. No sabía qué decirle porque sabía que cualquier palabra en ese momento no le aliviaría el malestar de saber que su odiado profesor de pociones se había salido con la suya una vez más. Por las escaleras se comenzó a escuchar los pasos de las chicas que bajaban hacia la sala y ambos chicos miraron instantáneamente en cuanto se dieron cuenta. Ron se levantó acercándose a ellas para coger el equipaje y miró a Mahe que con un _"gracias"_ que apenas le salió del cuerpo, soltó la maleta. Hermione siguió bajando con el pelirrojo que le indicó que se encargaría de llevar sus maletas al Hall, mientras la chica se resistía a moverse, como si cada escalón que bajase fue un paso más a su sentencia final. Harry subió las escaleras mirándola fijamente y extendió su mano para animarla a continuar pero al contacto, Mahe cerró los ojos y le sintió tan angustiado como ella apretándole el nudo en su garganta de tal forma que le costaba respirar. _"Vamos"_ escuchó en un susurro y siguió bajando lentamente abrazada a él.

Siete pisos que nunca antes le habían parecido que tuvieran menos escaleras y estuviera más cerca del Hall como en ese momento. Frente a la luz que entraba a través de las puertas de roble abiertas se recortaba la figura estirada de Snape, esperando puntual como un reloj. Al pie de las escaleras, Ron y Hermione les miraban bajar sintiendo tanta lástima por ella como por él. Al llegar al último escalón, los cuatro avanzaron por el Hall hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de Snape: afuera, un carruaje negro tirado por los invisibles threstals les esperaba al final de la escalinata de piedra. El profesor cruzó la mirada con Mahe, cuyos ojos estaban a punto de echarse a llorar, y bajando lentamente la vista, se giró y se acercó al carruaje.

Harry la situó frente a él, tomándola de las manos y ella bajó la cabeza sintiendo como le besaba en la frente para seguidamente apoyar la suya contra la de ella. El suspiro entrecortado que salió de los labios de Mahe añadió más preocupación al estado de angustia que el propio Harry tenía al verla así. _"Tranquila"_ le susurró sin despegar su frente de ella, sintiendo su rostro asustado cerca del suyo, su cuerpo temblando en la tarde cálida. _"No puedo..." _la escuchó decir temblorosa en voz baja y entonces le hizo apoyarse en su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza.

Odiaba que la vieran llorar pero no creía que en ese momento pudiera aguantar mucho más las ganas. No solo era el marcharse con su padre, si no el despedirse de él, de Harry, y posiblemente no verle hasta pasado tres meses. Nunca creyó que podría echar tanto de menos alguien teniéndolo aún tan cerca. Sintió como Harry posaba su mano izquierda en su nuca y la derecha a mitad de su espalda y, tras unos segundos, una oleada de calor la invadió serenándola. La energía de Harry era tan poderosa, tan pura, que hasta en la más angustiosa situación conseguía liberar el nudo que la atrapaba. Poco a poco, algo más tranquila, levantó la cabeza de su hombro y le miró

-Gracias -susurró. Harry sonrió levemente y alzó su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla como tantas otras veces hacía. Perdida, totalmente perdida en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes podía sentir todo lo que les unía y como si de un patronus se tratase, le dio fuerzas para no derrumbarse ante él. Al menos no en ese momento aunque sabía que el autocontrol que se estaba imponiendo para no preocuparle más desaparecería en cuanto se montase en el carruaje, si no antes...  
- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.  
- Eso espero -contestó sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a Snape que permanecía de pie junto al carruaje. Aunque no les miraba, sabía que estaba pendiente de ellos y que en breve le instaría a partir. Solo esperaba que tuviese el respeto necesario como para no hacerlo a su manera, bruscamente, e interrumpiese los últimos minutos que iba a pasar con Harry. Volvió a mirar al chico y suspiró- Ya te estoy echando de menos.  
-No tienes que echarme de menos porque sabes que estoy aquí -dijo situando su mano en el corazón de la chica y cogiendo la de ella, la puso en el suyo propio, tal y como ella misma le hizo en la noche de la batalla- y tú estás aquí. Sabes que lo compartimos.

Ella asintió intentando sonreírle pero por mucho que seguía procurando contenerse, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más intenso. Harry bajó la mirada a sus labios y se fue acercando lentamente hasta besarla con tanta dulzura que Mahe no pudo evitarlo más y una lágrima comenzó a caer por su mejilla. Harry volvió a abrazarla y mientras le ofrecía el más tierno de los besos, se separó un instante de sus labios y le susurró _"No me llores"_ . Tres simples palabras que hicieron que Mahe no pudiera finalmente reprimir el llanto silencioso que había estado evitando. Echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo fundiéndose en uno solo. _"Te quiero"_ le dijo al oído haciéndola estremecer y como pudo le contestó _"Yo también te quiero"_.Ambos suspiraron casi a la vez y se fueron separando mientras Harry le acarició de nuevo la mejilla para secar las lágrimas que caían. Girándose hacia Ron y Hermione que les miraban agarrados del brazo, apenados por la despedida, se acercó a ellos para despedirse también. Un beso y un abrazo a cada uno junto a sus palabras de aliento...

-Suerte  
-Cuídate

...y cruzó de nuevo la mirada con Harry acercándose para un último y breve beso. Sin atreverse a mirarle otra vez, bajó la cabeza descendiendo la escalinata para entrar en el carruaje sin volver la cabeza y ni siquiera mirar a su padre. Snape cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo entrando por la puerta de la izquierda y, en cuanto se cerró, el carruaje comenzó a andar tirado por los therstals a los que ya todos veían. Cuando ya casi se había perdido de la vista en el camino, Harry se giró cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos y miró a sus dos amigos en silencio. Ron se adelantó y le animó a andar, apoyando su mano en su hombro, y Hermione le tomó del brazo metiéndole en el castillo. De nuevo, por algún tiempo, volvían a ser un trío.

Mahe no quería mirar por la ventanilla porque las ganas de abrir la puerta, saltar del carruaje y correr hacia el castillo eran tan enormes que si le veía, aunque fuese a lo lejos, estaba segura de que lo haría. Cuando cruzó la entrada con los cerdos alados, supo que ya no vería desde allí la entrada del castillo y se atrevió a mirar: Hogwarts se iba quedando cada vez más y más lejos, pequeño, como un castillo en miniatura, como iba sintiendo ella su corazón encogido y diminuto por la pena de marcharse y el miedo de lo que le esperaba. Las lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su rostro pero ya no le importaba, el único que podía ver cómo estaba era la persona sentada a su izquierda y le daba exactamente igual. ¡Que viese su estado! él era el único culpable de que ella estuviera así. Sintió como la miraba y giró la cara hacia él.

Snape se sorprendió al ver como giraba su rostro y le miraba. Los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto irradiaban tanto rencor y odio que supo que difícilmente le perdonaría en algún momento la jugada que le había hecho al sacarla de Hogwarts para realizar el Master. Por supuesto que lo podía haber hecho en el castillo, hubiera sido más fácil para ambos en todos los sentidos porque el ir hacia el lugar donde se dirigían y donde pasarían casi todo el verano, era tan difícil y desagradable tanto para ella como para él. Pero su rabia ante la petición de querer verle solo como a su profesor, el coraje que su madre le había provocado ante sus negativas, ni una sola despedida... le llevó a buscar un nuevo lugar castigándola a ella por su propia frustración. Pero ahí estaba, dolida, triste y, lo que hizo que terminase apartando la mirada acusadora que le lanzaba su hija, asustada. Y todo por su culpa.

* * *

Pues otros dos que se van. Snape tiene que seguir en su línea aunque sea a ratos, como no, el murcielago este :D Y algo sabéis de por donde van a rondar el resto de personajes. Poquito a poco ireis sabiendo más, paciencia ; ). Nos vemos prontito. Bye! 


	6. Capitulo 5: Inmarcable

**Disclaimer: **Yo no soy ninguna Trelawney, ni siquiera me inspira el personaje, pero soy una antigua que bien sabe a quien corresponde este maravilloso mundo. No se me pasa por la cabeza que nadie que esté aquí se crea que todo esto es puramente nuestro, eso sí por vuestras palabras en los rr si que tenemos claro que lo que es propiedad de las Guilmains parece gustar tanto como lo que es de JK y eso... es una delicia.

Hola, hoy vuelve Virginia Guilmains y con ella vuelvo yo, Nigriv. No me voy a enrrollar demasiado para que podeis leer y como tengo algunas cosas que decir en los rr y hablo más que comiera lengua todos los días pues allá voy. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y... Una cosa! Sabemos que hay gente que nos tiene en las alertas de sus perfiles y sin embargo nunca dicen ni mú, ni una palabra ¿tanto miedo damos? También nos gustaría conocer al resto de Sirusianos. ANIMAROS y saludad aunque sea solo una vez!

**Laura P.E.:** Como me alegro de que me toque a mí responder este rr, concuerdo contigo es que es un poco (casi sin el poco) cabrón. Mira lo que le hace a mi niña! (Esta Guilmain se vuelve incontralable dentro de mi cabeza) Pero me alegro de que no a todo el mundo le de tanta pena, que cada uno tiene que soportar las consecuencias de sus actos. Espero que siempre sorprendamos por que realmente es por eso que nos esforzamos y una de las cosas que yo siempre busco al leer un fic, que no todo se vea venir. Creo que en HH vais a tener mucho sobre eso. Sobre la batalla y los capitulos tranquilos... No te confies por que excepto alguna excepción no hay ningún capítulo tranquilo; tal vez ahora parezca así pero no pierdas detalle de vista o más tarde puede que te "pierdas" ¿cuanto tardará en llegar la batalla? Pues bastante, aunque acción y magia de varitas vas a tener bastante, eso sí, batalla final esperate sentada, ya hemos dicho que no habíamos empezado a subir por que este fic es bastante más extenso de lo que fue UP. Ahora mismo aún estamos en verano y tenemos mucho que contar y preparar para cuando llegue esa tremenda batalla (A todo esto... ¿tan segura estás de que será batalla explicitamente dicho y no un sucedaneo como lo fue en MA? Ni loca! eso es una de las cosas que cambiaría de aquel fic si pudiera, que ya no puedo por que alteraría demasiado a UP) Además solo llevamos 5 capitulos, tu sabes que parte de lo bueno de Up es la extensión y que luego todo cuadraba, aunque una "pista" estuviera en los primeros capitulos luego se unía al final todo. Te diré que por ahora tendrás que esperar una larga tanda de capitulos y... tenemos que escribirla aunque empieza a haber cosillas por ahí ya hechas pero si no continuamos el orden natural de la historia esto se nos va de las manos (que ya lo ha hecho) en fin no me enrrollo más, lo que no puedo decirte es cuanto tardará por que aún hay muchas ideas que desarrollar pero para que te hagas una idea, mira en que capitulo comienza la batalla en UP y sumale unos 5 de más como minimo (y creo que me quedo muy corta, cortisima) Espero que esto no te desanime de la lectura por que en breve dejará de existir la tranquilidad, al menos para ciertos personajes. nos vemos gracias por estar ahí.

**Cote245: **chiquilla no te jueges así el cuello por leer, es todo un honor pero si te saltas un castigo y te pillan puede ser peor y que ya no te dejen ni encender la PC y eso sería mucho peor. antes que nada, no hemos tardado tanto en actualizar, dijimos que subiríamos unos 2 o 3 capítulos a la semana así que no es demasiado tiempo, hay gente que se tira meses (uy que horror me estoy acordando de otra de mis historias que lleva ya parada 4 meses) pero no te preocupes que tendrás lectura de HH por bastante tiempo así que no se dará el caso. Sobre avisarte al mail ahora cuando lance te enviare unas palabras pero ya te digo que teniendo abierto un profile lo mejor es que utilices la funcion de alerta de autores así tanto nuestra historia como todas las demás que tengas leyendo te avisarán automaticamente (algunas veces falla pero suele funcionar). Realmente nosotras no tenemos lista de alertas, pero este que te digo es buen sistema. En mi mail te explicaré como activar las alertas. Y volviendo a HH... chica de verdad das la sensacion de que te provocamos ansiedad por leer, eso tiene sus pros y sus contras, nos encanta tu entusiasmo pero como te decía no te juegues demasiado que puede empeorar, antes que nada son las obligaciones (que me lo digan a mí que por eso me paso tiempo sin poder escribir y para mí provoca más ansias que el leer) si a estas alturas ya estas tan intirgada... paciencia por que esto va a "empeorar" (lo que es lo mismo que decir que apenas lees nada!) No sabeis la que os espera! Si yo misma me pongo histerica y algunos capitulos ni los puedo escribir de solo pensar lo que tengo que hacer. Pero como ya dije por ahora tenemos aun mucho escrito que teneís que leer. Muchísimas más gracias a tí por tu tiempo y tu entusiasmo, realmente sois vosotros, los lectores, los que no animais a continuar una historia que no sabíamos si iba a continuar (jajaja yo si lo tenía claro! con todo lo que me queda por hacer!) cuidate y espera mi mail que te explico como poner las alertas y así te avisa en el momento exacto en que subimos. Besos.

**Marc: **final emotivo... uhmmmmm Por que Guilmain madre no estaba por ahí sino... creo que le corta el pezcuezo a ese hombre. Cortito pero siempre presente, que ilusión nos hacen tus rr y espero que no cambiemos demasiado o sería un desastre para vosotros así que trataremos de no cambiar a menos que sea para mejorar. Ala adios!

**Stiby: A**ntes que me olvide... Lo de responder rr y la prohibición. Veamos lo que está prohibido en ffnet es subir un capitulo que sea solo de respuestas de rr, ahí si que te avisan y si lo sigues haciendo pues entonces te quitan la cuenta y borran todo lo que tienes en tu profile. También está prohibido mandarte rr a tí misma, por eso yo a veces si quiero decirle algo a Mahe de su capi uso mi otro profile, el de MA, Virginia Guilmain, o hago un anonimo y me identifico. Lo bueno de hacerlo desde el profile es que te guardan los 200 ultimos rr que has enviado y a mí me gusta saber a quien le mando rr y que le dije. Nuestro sistema de respuesta de rr parece que funciona, desde que empecé lo hago así (solo me mando rr a mi misma cuando una historia está acabada y ya no puedo subir capitulo y la persona en cuestión no ha dejado mail de contacto) tanto a Mahe como a mí nos encanta esta comunicacion con todos vosotros. Tu puedes usar el mismo sistema; puedes responder rr antes del capitulo o al final como hace otra gente. Espero que te sea de ayuda. Y ahora la historia... Muchas preguntas :D si hablamos con propiedad... para matarte de un infarto pues para eso te damos dos dosis de Mortiserum... ¿que no te acuerdas de que hablo? Pues de la poción con la que Malfoy amenazaba a Granger en MA (jajaja que mala soy) o te lanzamos un PM y casi que logramos lo mismo, matarte. Pero no, no queremos eso, queremos intrigar y que leais con ganas, como siempre, en nuestra línea. Controla las pulsaciones :) Pues si McNeil es el mismo Derek y Snape se refería precisamente a eso, que siendo Slytherin ahora se relaciona con demasiada gente que no es de su total gustodel resto de casas (ya sabes lo borde que puede llegar a ser este hombre) ¿que no le dijera su madre que buscara otro tutor? Jajaja guilmain conoce muy bien a su hija y puesto que no le dijo nada ella solo la aconsejó pero en fin, eso ya no tiene arreglo. Sobre que ese tiempo les una... Tendrás que esperar a leer pero ya viste lo que le pidió Mahe(Y como me alegro!---> esta es Guilmain! indiscutiblemente) nos vemos que ya me estoy enrrollando demasiado, como siempre. Besos.

**Elementh Reload: **cada vez que leo el Reload me acuerdo de Matrix :D Por cierto actualizamos anoche (osea a ultima hora del día 4/10) a veces el sistema de aviso tarda hasta 24 horas por que no admite la carga del capítulo. Ya sabes el truco a veces cambiando el numero del capitulo en la barra de direcciones te sale cargado el capi sin que te haya llegado la actualización, pero al menos a mí no sule darme problemas a menos que el servidor ande tonto ese día. ¿Batman? jajaja Parece un murcielago sí, pero de ahí a Batman le queda mucho camino, te lo dice Guilmain que hasta tuvo una hija con el :D (Estoy pirada lo se, pero no tengo remedio con esa antigua rondandome la cabeza) ¿que quiere decir "cdtm"? ni Mahe ni yo lo hemos comprendido. nos vemos y gracias también por tu ilusión al leer.

**Angie: **¿Eres nueva o ya te saludó Mahe antes? Esta memoria mia de pez, perdona. Pero BIENVENIDA! Si te has leído las dos historias del tirón vergüenza me da por que de MA a UP va todo un mundo, no solo por la experiencia sino por que Mahe me hizo superarme además de que en UP ya tenía más experiencia. Respecto al papel de Hermione en Up se bien de que nos hablas, una querida amiga nuestra incluso dejó de leer un tiempo por que le había "tocado" a la niña de sus ojos. Ella como tú, al retomar la lectura y ver el final ya no estaba tan enojada. Pero no le digas nada a Mahe guilmain por que la verdad, no lo pasó demasiado bien por su culpa y aunque ahora se puede decir que son amigas... algo recelosa si que está aún. Dios como me acuerdo de cierto capítulo que ni a la autora le gusta que le recuerde :D con lo que me gusta a mí ese capítulo en cuestion. Bueno me alegro mucho de que te tengamos en la lectura de HH, te prometo que continuamos excribiendo. ¿Te has leído los colaterales? Están en nuestro perfil, si no lo has hecho te recomiendo que lo hagas o puede que te pierdas en algunos temas a tratar en HH. Además de que son igual de buenos e interesantes. Esperamos verte por aquí y que nos digas también como te va pareciendo esta historia. Hasta otra.

**Lladruc: **Otro que se merece un aplauso segun Guilmain madre! Me encanta como os manejamos los sentimientos respecto a snape, a veces nos decís que "pobrecito" y otras que es odioso, eso quiere decir que sabemos darle la vuelta bien. Me alegro de que ciertas ideas de UP no te influencien respecto a él, es un personaje demasiado ambigüo en la obra de JK y aunque aquí tiene una hija (algo impensable según ha dicho la propiaJK) nosotras tratamos de mantener esa ambigüedad del personaje. Uff Harry tiene un verano por delante igual que Mahe que os iremos contando a su debido tiempo y sobre dónde van pues cuando lleguen os enterareís. Somos insufribles dejando intriga aunque sea de un capítulo a otro, no se como no nos lanzais PM a cada capitulo. bueno hoy nos hemos portado buenas y hemos subido seguido,no os podeís quejar, así que ya tienes aquí el 5 por que el cuatro era el del rr.Nos vemos.

Y ahora a disfrutar leyendo...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: INMARCABLE**

**(Por Nigriv)**

Aún no era la hora del almuerzo cuando se apareció desde el aeropuerto. Un canal de unos tres o cuatro metros de ancho la separaban de las casas. Se había aparecido debajo de un estrecho puente que unían ambas riberas, uno como tantos de los que adornaban las calles cumpliendo su función en una ciudad surcada por decenas de canales. Sabía por experiencia que era el lugar idóneo para aparecerse, allí, oculta a los ojos de cualquier muggle curioso.

Miró a izquierda y derecha con un deje de añoranza. Unos metros más allá una hilera de casas de dos plantas, coronadas por techos rojos como granas, bordeaban la orilla derecha del río, la única habitable.

Pequeños ladrillos adornaban las fachadas alternando bloques de colores fuertes, del marrón al rojo, con otros más claros, beig o crema. Las ventanas, enmarcadas en molduras de madera de tonos encarnados o azules, eran pequeñas en las plantas bajas y algo más grandes en la superiores. Techos a dos aguas formaban unas estructuras piramidales que coronaban escalonadamente los edificios con una elevación más pequeña y central respecto a la segunda planta. La sola visión de estas casas tan coloridas contrastaban claramente con la imágenes apagadas de los hogares ingleses.

En estas tierras el clima era más cálido y benevolente, mucho más en esta época del año, y la luz y el color estaban más presentes en el continente que en la isla. Y ella necesitaba de todo el color y la luz de los que sus ojos y su alma pudieran apropiarse.

Un alto muro se erguía tras ella extendiéndose hacia ambos lados de esa ribera hasta donde sus ojos podían abarcar. A su izquierda, una estrecha escalera de piedra daba acceso a la parte transitable del puentecillo bajo el que se había aparecido. En un gesto casi inútil comprobó que no hubiera nadie alrededor y ascendió por la escalerilla hasta una especie de plataforma adosada al muro que daba paso al puente en sí. Al otro lado del río dos casas de tonos claros rompían la secuencia de color y convergían ajenas a lo que entre ellas ocultaban.

Cualquiera que la viera allí parada, en la mitad justa del puente y muy erguida, pensaría que 'estaba mal' pero… Si unos minutos después la vieran al final de dicho puente, esperando ante una supuesta puerta como si evaluase entrar o no, habrían jurado que 'estaba peor'. Por suerte nadie la vio y ella sabía de sobra que ese era justamente el lugar donde aparecería la puerta de entrada al que durante un tiempo fue su hogar y al que ahora retornaba.

Inspiró profundamente y pensó la contraseña. _" Tengo que cambiarla",_ se anotó mentalmente mientras observaba cómo los números cuatro y ocho comenzaban a separarse, haciendo que apareciera ante ella otra construcción, una casa de tono marrón rojiza que devolvía la secuencia normal de color de la arquitectura. Solo tenía que bajar los siete escalones del puente y estaría en casa.

Tomó aliento y descendió, los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver las grandes piedras que formaban esa antiquísima casa. Una fachada no demasiado ancha, con estrechas y escasas ventanas, a la usanza de la época en la que había sido construida, se fue abriendo paso ante ella. Esa casa siempre había pertenecido a su familia y desde siglos atrás se mantenía oculta a ojos muggles. Quizás no fuera una gran mansión como otras de las muchas que fueron arrebatadas a otras familias de magos tiempo atrás; no, era tan solo una pequeña villa que tal vez por eso había resistido el expolio de la Inquisición durante la enorme persecución que sus antepasados habían sufrido en estas tierras. Una casa llena de historias de siglos atrás, y también por las no tan lejanas en el tiempo, recordó con amargura. Un lugar que por tradición había servido de refugio y escondrijo de todas las penas y miserias de los Guilmain: el mismo lugar en el que ella y su hija fueron a refugiarse de la persecución de los secuaces de Voldemort y el mismo lugar al que ahora volvía desalentada para huir de la maldad que aquella serpiente provocaba incluso muerta.

Apenas fueron unos segundos los que tardó en materializarse frente a sí la vieja puerta de madera, antaño esplendorosa, y sin embargo… a su mente le pareció como si el mundo hubiera girado una infinidad de veces. Suspiró y alargó la mano hasta posarla sobre un gran pomo de hierro forjado al estilo del siglo XIV, momento exacto en el cual la puerta se abrió lentamente al compás del chirriar de sus viejos goznes.

Indecisa atravesó el umbral y cerró tras de sí la puerta, sin ni siquiera molestarse en llevar luz a la oscuridad que asolaba el lugar. Una avalancha de recuerdos tan temidos como esperados la inundó haciendo que se sintiera totalmente desesperanzada. A la vez que dos gruesos lagrimones abandonaban sus ojos se dejó caer al suelo arrodillada, la cabeza gacha con la barbilla clavada fuertemente contra su pecho. Las lágrimas empaparon su cara y su túnica, escapando de ella incontroladas ante el recuerdo del dolor pasado y presente. ¿Cuánto rato permaneció en ese estado? No tenía importancia, simplemente se dejó estar hasta que sintió que sus ojos habían cesado su llanto y que el dolor, antes punzante, se había transformado en algo latente dentro de sí misma que no podía evitar.

No es que lo tuviera pero halló, sin saber bien de donde, un poco de valor para afrontar el resto de la casa. Buscó su varita en el bolsillo y, a la voz de "lumus", descubrió a sus ojos el lugar que tan bien conocía; un pasillo estrecho y alargado en el que se abrían unas cuantas de puertas a ambos lados. A la derecha, cocina, sala, aseo y salón. A la izquierda, tres dormitorios; dos exteriores y uno solo interior, el más pequeño y querido de su corazón. El más grande daba a este lado del río, quedando más alejado de la entrada principal que, al otro extremo del pasillo, ni se vislumbraba, aunque bien conocía ella cada palmo y milímetro de las baldosas del suelo que la distanciaban de ella y de la escalera que la precedía. De nuevo una punzada de dolor atravesó violentamente su pecho al recuerdo de lo vivido en la planta superior y puso todo su empeño en cerrar su mente a los recuerdos que menos necesitaba ahora mismo. Sabía de sobra cuando lo decidió que venir aquí también tendría sus contras.

El olor a la humedad, junto al polvo acumulado, irritó su garganta y le hizo encoger la nariz en un claro gesto de desagrado. Ningún elfo domestico atendía ese hogar y una casa cerrada durante quince años era de esperar encontrarla en un estado de decadencia como ese. Con la varita aún en alto e iluminada se dirigió unos pasos hacia delante, a su derecha, dónde un pequeño tocón de madera debía de contener, en uno de sus cajones, mecha para encender la palmatoria que esperaba en su superficie. Antes de prenderla tuvo que retirar unas cuantas de telarañas que la habían invadido adhiriéndola a la madera. Sin preocuparse de encender los candelabros del pasillo prosiguió avanzando a la tenue luz del aceite hasta la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Todas eran iguales, en color oscuro, casi negro. Sin cerraduras, pestillos ni manivelas; simplemente una hoja de madera, laboriosamente labrada sí, pero básicamente encajada en un marco para salvaguardar en algo la intimidad del que se halla al otro lado.

Empujó la puerta y entró sin mirar siquiera más allá del lecho que, pegado a la pared frontal del dormitorio, era lo primero que se ofrecía al abrir la puerta. El aire estaba viciado, "_demasiado cargado_" –pensó- , pero no se dignó a abrir ni una sola de las ventanas. Avanzó hasta la cama y de un tirón retiró la colcha que la cubría, levantando con ella una nube de polvo a su alrededor que la hizo estornudar. Dejó la palmatoria en una casi invisible mesita de noche situada a su izquierda y extrajo una redoma de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Sabía que su llegada no sería agradable y por eso se había preparado a conciencia. Destapó el recipiente y bebió ansiosa hasta la última gota… Ahora mismo nada tenía importancia.

>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando despertó lo hizo desorientada y de forma brusca a pesar de que la poción de Madam Pomfrey había realizado su función a la perfección. ¿Cómo no? Si se la había pedido expresamente la hiciera el doble de potente que lo normal. La enfermera no le puso buena cara, y le había interrogado sobre su uso, pero ante su reticencia al contestar y a su ligera sugerencia de que había en Hogwarts otra persona a quien pedírsela accedió, no sin mostrarse ofendida, a proporcionársela.

No tenía ni idea de la hora pero suponía que había pasado no menos de un día desde su llegada. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra distinguió en la mesilla que la palmatoria había agotado toda su reserva de aceite; inconscientemente se había olvidado de apagarla, pues no recordaba siquiera cómo se había cubierto con la colcha.

Se irguió en el filo de la cama buscando a tientas con los pies desnudos sus zapatos, pero no los halló así que, sin apenas voz apagada esta por el profundo sueño obligado, pronunció un "lumus" que le indicara dónde había soltado su varita al mismo tiempo que le trajera algo de luz. Pero la habitación permaneció a oscuras. Arrugó el entrecejo preocupada ante el hecho de que el más leve hechizo a distancia no surtiera efecto; si esto era así, su estado había empeorado en las últimas horas, y no quería pensar que fuera influencia de la casa. Enojada gritó "Lumus maxima" y entonces un destello a su espalda la hizo girarse; la luz de su encantada intentaba abrirse camino a través de la manta. _"¡Idiota!"_ – se dijo a sí misma- _"Estás tan alterada que dudas de todo. Te dejaste la varita dentro de la cama" _, siguió diciéndose mientras metía la mano entre las sábanas para tomarla._ "¿Cómo querías ver su luz?" _. Se puso los zapatos y, varita en mano, salió de la habitación encaminándose a una pequeña puerta frente casi al dormitorio, donde había un pequeño cuarto de baño. Momentos después fue a la cocina y por fin se decidió a abrir la primera ventana.

El aire fresco azotó su cara haciendo que sus pulmones se llenaran como si nunca antes hubieran respirado. Junto al aire la entrada de luz le hizo conocedora de lo que ya sabía; la casa entera estaba hecha un asco, y tendría que limpiar bastante antes de poder considerarla habitable. Solo deseó que ningún doxy hubiera anidado en un rincón y tuviera que enfrentarse a una de sus plagas.

Un tremendo rugido de su estomago la hizo pensar en la necesidad de buscar alimentos. Recordó haber pensado en eso y en prevención se había provisto de suficiente dinero muggle para no tener que aparecer en su mundo, allí dónde cualquiera la reconocería fácilmente. Pensando que tenía que salir decidió hacerlo lo más rápido posible… No que deseara estar en la casa es que ahora mismo no deseaba estar, ni ahí ni en ninguna otra parte.

Fue hasta su habitación, la única que daba a la ribera del río y en la que no quiso alojarse al llegar y entró de mala gana. No había traido equipaje pero, si mal no recordaba, su armario guardaba aún algunas prendas muggles entre un par de túnicas. Seguramente se vería extraña y pasada de moda, pero afortunadamente siempre le gustó vestir más bien clásica.

Resignada avanzó por el lugar que tanto temía sin poder evitar el aluvión de recuerdos asociados que la invadió. En aquella habitación había vivido meses de angustia y miedo a perder a su hija; noches de llanto y pesadillas revividas sin fin por la mente inocente de un bebe…. Allí había llorado sus penas por su hija: el dolor por la amiga perdida, la traición del que todos suponían 'hermano' y la pérdida del amigo que quedó atrás; al que ella misma alejó a pesar de saberlo apoyándola y sufriendo él tan bien en la distancia, y al mismo que durante años evitó por el bien de su hija. Por eso nunca volvió, temiendo siempre lo peor.

Y también recordó cuantas veces se había reprochado no admitir su ofrecimiento pero hoy, igual que entonces, se le vino a la mente la imagen de otra persona odiada y con ella la del responsable que le hacía ver que no hubiera sido sincera, ni con él, ni con ella misma. Aunque ahora, todo era muy distinto…

_"¡Diablos!", _exclamó sulfurada, avanzando nerviosa hacia la ventana y abriéndola de par en par. Sabía que aquella habitación avivaría sus más temidos recuerdos entre los que sin duda no podía faltar él, Snape. Pero ahora esos recuerdos eran incluso mucho más duros que por aquel entonces cuando, a pesar de los rumores de que había sido contratado como profesor en Hogwarts, ella aún lo consideraba mortífago y podía excusarse en ese hecho intentando aplacar sus sentimientos, convenciéndose a sí misma de que su sueño nunca más se volvería a realizar. Un sueño que a pesar de durar apenas unas horas le había dejado el tesoro que por entonces dormía en el pequeño dormitorio contiguo.

Pero todo eso pertenecía al pasado, un pasado que por muy duro que fuera en su momento ahora se le antojaba casi despreciable en comparación a su estado actual._ "¿En qué se escudaría ahora para despreciar su amor?. ¿Cómo haría para olvidar un cariño que la atraía tanto como la dañaba?"_ No podía olvidarlo, lo sabía, por que no se puede olvidar a aquel que forma tanta parte de tu hija como tú misma; pero yauna vez su corazón lo relegó al desprecio de sus emociones y esta vez no sería menos, no si quería recuperarse a sí misma y conservar algo de su poder.

Tras un breve arrebato de ira ante su solo recuerdo se giró hacia el armario, tomó toda su ropa a prisa y corriendo y abandonó la habitación prohibiéndose mentalmente el volver a entrar allí.

Eligió una blusa y una falda que tuvo que arreglar con magia y haciendo acopio de fuerzas salió a la calle. Aún era media tarde y los comercios muggles estaban abiertos. Le costaría un poco orientarse sí, pero pasaría desapercibida. Apenas un par de horas después regresaba a casa sin haberse parado nada más que a aprovisionarse suficientemente como para no tener que salir más en un par de semanas.

* * *

¿Ya sabéis a dónde se ha ido Guilmain? Pues creo que describí bien la ciudad que por suerte la conozco. Que bonita! Esto la verdad, por que se quedaba demasiado corto pero... sino os prometo que os hubiera dejado el capítulo justo cuando me bebo la redoma para que os creyeraís lo que no era :D Y bueno lo siento por que en principio el capítulo era un poco más largo pero... con ese desbarajuste que tengo de fechas (Guilmain no atiende demasiado al calendario me parece a mí, la pobre no está para nada) pues hubo que hacer un reajuste, como ya os dijo Mahe esta vez el fic sigue una secuencia temperal que a veces es casi diaria, podríamos deciros exactamente en que día de 1997 pasa cada cosa. Eso sí la compensación la tendréis en el siguiente que os subaque se queda con lo que se le restó a este por motivos "temporales" (Eso es lo que peor llevo de escribir a tiempo real, menos mal que Mahe controla que sino...) AH! una cosa, se que más de uno si piensa a donde me fui me va a saltar con que la ciudad es Venecia por eso de los canales, lo siento esa ciudad sería tan evidente que ya de primeras os la descarto. Venecia también la conozco y sus casas no son ni por asomo como las que os cuento en el capi.A ver quien atina en donde está Guilmain antes de que llegue el día en que os lo digamos. Y no creaís que este capitulo es de "transición" por que os advierto que igual había que mirarlo con lupa. Nos vemos dentro de unos días, que tras este capi le toca subir a Mahe. Besos 


	7. Capítulo 6: Un lugar extraño

**Disclaimer:** Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo HH1997 con destino al mundo mágico. Apaguen sus teléfonos móviles, abróchense los cinturones y disfruten del vuelo en compañía de los personajes de JK. Recuerden que bajo su asiento se encuentra el chaleco salvavidas que solo deberán utilizarlo en caso de emergencia como por ejemplo, si comprobamos que tocan a nuestros propios personajes, ya que les lanzaremos fuera del avión (sonrisa maliciosa) Les deseamos un buen viaje.

Hola! soy Mahe. Qué tal todos? No os quejaréis, eh? tres días seguidos subiendo, jeje. Pero bueno, ya sabéis que nos gusta actualizar siempre que podemos y con la llegada del fin de semana se complica un poco más subiros capi a pesar de que se supone que hay más tiempo libre. Así que viendo que había bastantes rr, vamos a lanzar también hoy. No os importará, no? ;)

**Laura P.E**.: Respuesta larga de Nigriv pero es que parece que come lengua (lo ha dicho ella, no yo, eh? jeje) Tenéis HH para el invierno, la primavera y quien sabe como nos dé por enredarlo más aún, jeje. Solo puedo decirte sobre tus posibilidades de quién dejó Virginia atrás en sus recuerdos es que son... interesantes ;) Abrimos las apuestas para las ciudades con canales :D : Copenhagen y Brujas. Tomamos nota ;) Besos.

**Celina**: También apuestas por Copenhangen, no sé por qué se va a llevar la palma ;) El estar varios días sin leer tiene eso, que luego te encuentras con varios capis y te hace ilusión aunque así vuestros rr hablan en general o solo del último que habéis leído y entonces no sabemos qué opináis de partes concretas de las que esperábamos vuestra reacción o de otros detalles. Pero no pasa nada, el tiempo no nos sobra a ninguno (vamos a tener que hacer un pedido urgente de giratiempos ;) ) El duelo de titanes entre padre e hija se presenta tremendo aunque primero habrá que saber a dónde van, lo mismo el lugar puede ayudar a que terminen acercándose o a que finalmente se batan en duelo mortal :D Harry tiene un veranito ocupado por ser el subdirector pero al muchacho habrá que darle también vacaciones, no? En casa de los Dursley no estará pero siempre fijate que siempre hacemos que le falte alguien en verano: en UP aún le faltaba Sirius, y aquí le va a faltar Mahe, a ver cómo lo pasa. Tu obsesión por el profesor de transformaciones es lógica pero... ¿no te has dado cuenta de que en otras materias tampoco tenemos profesores? Si lo piensas, creo que tu obsesión puede aumentar aún más, jeje. Hermione por lo pronto se va a Egipto y Ron a su casita, ya se verá qué tienen preparado para después ;) Besitos desde la tierra andaluza para la tierra canaria.

**Stiby**: Vaya! rr en UP también! jeje, qué recuerdos :D Me alegra saber que entendiste el mail y que no hay problema, pero supongo que también nos entenderás a nosotras y más ahora que te estás dando cuenta en la relectura de UP de las similitudes que hay. Ya que te has dado cuenta, que nos hayas avisado y que aún no has subido (aunque lo hayas terminado) estás a tiempo de corregir esas cosillas que harán quecada escena del fic sea enteramente tuya, salida de tu imaginación.En cuanto a releer UP (por cierto, gracias por hacerlo ;) ) hace que lo veas desde otro punto de vista al saber lo que va a pasar, eso es lo interesante de las relecturas. Y si es de los libros oficiales, ya ni te cuento la de cosas que descubres :) Tu opción de ciudad es Amsterdam, otra para la apuesta. Lo único que puedo decir que es que tardaréis en saber dónde está porque se ha escondido muy bien esta mujer ;) Mahe y su "querido padre", uff, veremos a ver primero si llegan a donde van sin sacarse los ojos :D Uy, otro rr, tu tercerohoy: cambias laapuesta por Estrasburgo... uuumm... interesante y nueva opción, sí señorita ;) Besos.

**Element Reload:**Que malo, quieres ver sufrir a Harry, jajaja, malvado :D Lo mismo le da igual que Mahe no esté y se lo pasa genial, jajaja. (entonces sería para matarlo otra vez) ¿Tú crees que se va a poner a estudiar siendo profesor y subdirector? Bueno, la verdad es que debería prepararse las clases, quien sabe... ;) cdtm tu tb :D

**Marc**: Estoy contestando los rr ahora en la mañana y esperaba el tuyo de un momento a otro y aquí está :D Vas a nombrar todas las ciudades a donde he ido últimamente, jajaja, Venecia, Praga... Llegas a decir que lo mismo está en Disney y ya me pensaría que me vigilas con una bola de cristal o algo así, jajaja (estuve allí el fin de semana pasado :D ) Cuando se descubra la ciudad, podríamos organizar un viaje y nos vamos todos, no? ; ) Bueno, chico, ala adios :D (no puedo evitar ponértelo siempre, jejeje)

**Jareth74:** No te preocupes si no se te ocurre otra posibilidad en cuanto a la ciudad, de todas formas os enteraréis tarde o temprano ;) ¿Nos estamos ensañando con madre e hija? Jajaja, no lo había pensado de esa forma porque sería como ensañarnos con nosotras mismas al ser personajes propios inventados pero quizá tengas razón. Verás tú como les de a Virginia y Mahe Guilmain por tomarse la revancha en nuestras cabezas y se pongan en huelga no dejándonos escribir mas sobre ellas :S ¿Cómo seguiríamos el fic? jejeje, vamos a tener que portarnos mejor con ellas, sí ;) Pero que Snape cambie, uff, no sé yo¿lo crees posible? Saluditos.

**Angie:** hola! hoy te doy yo la bienvenida :) Vaya! estás al día de todo lo que tiene que ver con nuestros fics conjuntos, gracias:D Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguirnos en la historia, es un halago para nosotras :)

Pues hasta aquí llegaron los rr de hoy. Vamos a por el capi pues, no? ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un lugar extraño **

(Por Mahe)

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la región de Wiltshire salpicando el cielo oscurecido con pequeñas estrellas fulgurantes. La luna, en plena fase nueva, estaba totalmente oculta en las sombras mientras el sol casi se se había puesto por el oeste, escondiéndose hasta que amaneciera el nuevo día. Algunas farolas iluminaban la tranquila y ancha avenida pero no lo suficiente como para que las sombras de las casas, sus ventanas, cada rincón de sus jardines, tuvieran un toque fantasmagórico que hacía erizar los pelos. No habían cruzado palabra en ningún momento desde que dejaron Hogwarts con lo que la tensión entre ellos había aumentado considerablemente si era posible más. Mahe miraba intranquila hacia cada lado de la calle, la sensación de que alguien les miraba mezclada con su estado de ánimo era realmente incómoda pero no demostró ni dijo nada al respecto. Snape andaba un par de pasos delante de ella y se detuvo en una de las casas. Era una mansión de dos plantas por cuya fachada se denotaba que debía ser bastante grande en su interior; un gran ventanal a cada lado de la puerta y dos más a izquierda y derecha en el primer piso, cerrados con las cortinas echadas; pequeñas y extrañas figuras retorcidas que por la oscuridad que ya había en el lugar no permitían ver su forma exacta, hacían de gárgolas en las esquinas del tejado; lo que parecía un desván en la parte superior junto a varias chimeneas a diferentes alturas coronaban la mansión.

Mahe se quedó mirando la mansión mientras Snape se acercaba a la puerta del vallado que rodeaba el jardín, abriéndola. Sabía que le estaba impresionando la casa pero no por su imagen o tamaño si no por lo que transmitía... hasta él podía sentirlo sin que su poder fuera intuitivo. Viendo que no reaccionaba, la llamó para que entrase: no es que fuese a sentirse mejor dentro de la casa pero no quería permanecer por más tiempo allí fuera.

-Ma...-carraspeó y corrigió-... señorita Guilmain, entremos.

Ella le miró muy seria y suspirando profundamente le siguió a través de la verja sin dejar de sentir la extraña sensación de que alguien les observaba y aquel lugar… no le estaba transmitiendo nada bueno. Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y entraron, comprobó que la entrada apenas estaba iluminada por un par de candelabros en los que ni siquiera todas las velas permanecían encendidas ofreciendo más sombras aún de las que ya dudaba si eran proyectadas por ellos mismos, los muebles o... algo más. Lo observó todo y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío aún mayor que el que sintió al verla desde fuera. La casa desprendía un ligero olor a cerrado aunque no tanto como podría imaginar a juzgar por el aspecto del interior: los muebles del recibidor tapados con grandes sábanas negras daban un color aún más apagado y tenebroso a la estancia; polvo en el suelo aunque le pareció ver algunas pequeñas pisadas que le hicieron comprender que debía haber algún elfo doméstico en la casa a pesar del descuido (o por lo menos, quiso creer que se trataba de un elfo y no de otras criaturas... ); una puerta de madera oscura cerrada a cada lado que seguramente daría paso a alguna sala o algún salón; creyó vislumbrar una puerta al fondo a la izquierda que imaginó conduciría a las cocinas y una ancha escalera a la derecha, junto a la pared, donde solo se veían los primeros escalones pues se perdían de vista cuanto más arriba por la oscuridad del lugar. Era realmente terrorífico y no pudo evitar estremecerse y sentir como le temblaban las rodillas. Si aquel era el aspecto de la entrada y le transmitía esos escalofríos, no quería ni pensar en las habitaciones donde tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Le acompañaré a su habitación

La voz de Snape la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un momento, deseó sinceramente que la acompañase a través de esa lúgubre casa pero instantáneamente reaccionó y mostrándole toda la seguridad y aplomo del que no tenía un ápice en ese momento, negó con la cabeza:

- No hace falta. Solo... dígame dónde está y yo subiré.  
- No conoce la casa -dijo en un tono de voz misterioso que aumentó su desasosiego pero lo que quería era perderle ya de vista aunque fuese en ese lugar y mostrarle que no necesitaba su ayuda para nada.  
- No creo que sea tan difícil encontrar una habitación si se es capaz de dar la indicación adecuada ¿no? -habló lo más segura que pudo. Vio los ojos de Snape casi brillar en la penumbra iluminada por las velas y supo que había conseguido lo que quería.  
- Primera planta, segunda puerta del pasillo de la derecha. -Mahe sacó su varita y apuntó a su equipaje _"¡Baúl locomotor!"_ y el equipaje se elevó para llevarlo hacia la planta superior- Debería llevarse una vela para iluminar la escalera -dijo Snape girándose hacia una mesilla situada junto a la puerta. Pero antes de volverse hacia ella con el candelabro, escuchó como decía _"¡Lumos!"_ e iluminaba con su varita el camino hacia la escalera. _"¡Diablo de chica!"_ pensó apretando la mandíbula. Resopló con fuerza y le dijo en voz alta mientras veía la luz de la varita ascender- ¡En media hora nos prepararán la cena!  
- No tengo hambre -respondió y la luz desapareció en las sombras.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sentía cada escalón crujir levemente bajo su peso mientras ascendía despacio extendiendo su brazo derecho con cuya mano asía su varita iluminada. La escalera, con una pequeña curva, era más larga de lo que parecía y por un momento se detuvo y miró hacia abajo: casi no se veía ya la poca luz que había en el recibidor. Miró hacia arriba, a donde suponía debía estar el pasillo, y la oscuridad era casi absoluta. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho a cada latido haciéndole sentir una presión desagradable y apretó la encantada en su mano intentando sentirse más segura al tener su arma pero aún así, le imponía y agobiaba tanta oscuridad. Prosiguió la subida hasta que el corredor se abrió ante ella, giró a la derecha y siguió andando. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con algún que otro estandarte, tapices y escudos con nombres y símbolos heráldicos y otros algo más extraños. Se alegró de no encontrar ningún cuadro con algún "familiar" que le importunase a preguntas desagradables sobre quién era o qué hacía allí. Al final del pasillo podía verse un poco de la luz de las farolas del exterior gracias a una ventana sin cortinas. Cuando llegó a la segunda puerta, se detuvo frente a ella temerosa de entrar imaginando lo que podía encontrarse en el interior y en qué estado. Un suspiro angustiado escapó de sus labios y acercando la mano al pomo, lo giró y empujó la puerta despacio. Dio un paso y se quedó boquiabierta...

Era una habitación espaciosa con un gran ventanal frente a la puerta que dejaba entrar la tenue luz exterior aumentada por varias velas encendidas que iluminaban toda la estancia dándole claridad a pesar de los muebles oscuros. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y dejó el equipaje en el suelo observando la habitación: a la izquierda había situada una cama grande de dosel ya preparada para dormir con una mesilla de noche a cada lado y un sofá a un par de metros a los pies; a la derecha, un armario considerablemente grande, seguido de una chimenea apagada frente al sofá y otra puerta que imaginó daría a un baño privado; bajo el ventanal, había un bonito escritorio de caoba con dos butacas ante él. A pesar de la austera decoración y el color oscuro de los muebles, todo estaba limpio y en perfecto orden. Sintió un ligero alivio en la presión del pecho y encendió más velas para conseguir que la luz diese paso a un lugar algo más agradable _"La felicidad puede hallarse hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz... "_ pensó y resopló _"pero ahora mismo poca felicidad encuentro por muchas velas que encienda"_

Se asomó a la ventana y vio como la noche ya casi había caído del todo. No había nadie en la calle, algo extraño puesto que el tiempo acompañaba para un paseo de primavera pero ni aún así se veía a alguna persona, todo en silencio. Se fijó en la casa que había enfrente, del estilo de la que estaba, e igualmente parecía que no estaba habitada, todo cerrado, oscuro... pero sin entender el qué ni por qué, algo le desagradó en la imagen de aquella mansión. Evitándola, desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la calle _"Un barrio muy tranquilo"_ pensó irónicamente y suspiró apartándose de la ventana para acercarse a la cama y sentarse sobre ella. De alguna forma, se sentía un poquito más tranquila, no solo porque su habitación pudiera considerarse relativamente más agradable que el resto de la casa si no porque sentía, como si desde la lejanía, Harry le mandase su energía. Aunque ello hizo que la nostalgia al recordarle la invadiese de nuevo no pudiendo animarse y temiendo otra vez lo que le esperaba en aquella casa. Miró hacia la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban descorridas, buscando inútilmente algún rastro de la luna, tan oculta a su vista como su esperanza de escapar de allí. La luna... la encargada de confirmarle si el trabajo que iba a realizar durante el Master daría su fruto, una nueva poción, un nuevo wolfsbane... ya realizada por Snape. _"Tengo que conseguir formularla cuanto antes"_ Se levantó hacia su equipaje, lo abrió y sacó un pergamino doblado que desplegó lentamente: allí estaban sus primeras anotaciones de la fórmula, el trabajo que inició durante el castigo con su padre aquel día y que ahora debería finalizar también junto a él. Resopló ante el solo pensamiento y sacó su libro de pociones, más pergaminos, su pluma y tintero y se acercó al escritorio sentándose en él. Si tenía que estar noche y día estudiando y analizando las posibilidades de cómo seguir para así conseguir formularla antes y largarse de allí, lo haría. _"Habrá luna llena el 10 de junio, me quedan 16 días..."_ Abrió el libro y se dispuso a prepararse.

>>>>>>>>>>>

- Mahe Guilmain... ¡Mahe Guilmain!

Intentó abrir los ojos al oír su nombre, le pesaban los párpados y apenas enfocaba a quien le hablaba. El cansancio físico pero sobre todo mental y emocional era tan grande que se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio y todos los pergaminos. Trató de volver a abrirlos, mirar a quien la llamaba pero de pronto...

-¡Aaaaah!  
-¡Aaaahhh!

Ambos no se esperaban la reacción del otro y gritaron asustados echándose hacia atrás. En ese momento, podía decir que ya estaba totalmente despierta por la impresión.

- Lo siento, Mahe Guilmain, señorita. Creo que Dobby la asustó.

La chica aún no se había recuperado del susto y ahora se unía la sorpresa de quien era el elfo.

- ¿Dobby? -preguntó extrañada.  
- Sí, Mahe Guilmain, Dobby el elfo doméstico -contestó sonriendo. Nunca llegó a verle durante el curso anterior pero los chicos le habían hablado de él y no había duda de que la descripción que le habían hecho era exacta a la imagen de la criatura que tenía frente a ella- Le traje el desayuno.  
- Pero Dobby ¿qué haces aquí?.¿ya no estás en Hogwarts?  
- Allí estoy, Mahe Guilmain, pero el amo Dumbledore pidió a Dobby que le hiciera un favor cuando ninguno de los otros elfos se ofreció. Y él ha sido tan bueno con Dobby que no pudo decirle que no. El amo Dumbledore pidió que Dobby viniera a la casa del profesor Snape e hiciera lo que él me ordenase, señorita.  
- ¿Te ha contratado como elfo doméstico? -preguntó mientras Dobby le acercaba la bandeja con un suculento desayuno y ella, hambrienta desde el día anterior, comenzaba a comer.  
- No exactamente, pero Dobby va a recibir un sueldo extra por... por aguantar a ese hombre -instantáneamente, el elfo se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a gemir negando con la cabeza. Se agarró a la mesa y a punto estuvo de comenzar a golpearse con ella pero Mahe se lo impidió- Mahe Guilmain, señorita, mientras Dobby esté en esta casa, su amo es el profesor Snape y no debo hablar mal de él. -la chica sonrió.  
- Pero yo no se lo diré a nadie -le contestó guiñándole el ojo. Le caía bien el extraño ser y sintió que al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar durante los días que estuviera allí- ¿Qué es lo que te pidió que hicieras?  
- El profesor Snape pidió a Dobby que limpiase las habitaciones que iba a utilizar mientras estuviese aquí pero ordenó que en otras no entrase, señorita. Y Dobby así lo ha hecho porque lo dijo tan serio que dio miedo. Y también pidió que hiciese las comidas para él y para Mahe Guilmain, señorita.

La chica frunció el entrecejo extrañada de la petición de arreglar solo ciertas habitaciones y la prohibición de no acercarse a otras y la curiosidad le pudo.

- ¿A qué habitaciones no puedes entrar, Dobby? -tanteó al elfo mientras tomaba el vaso de zumo de naranja. El elfo dudó en hablar pero se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja.  
- A la habitación que hay arriba, señorita.  
- ¿El desván? -preguntó intrigada. El elfo miró a ambos lados como temiendo que Snape pudiera estar escuchando y al momento, asintió con la cabeza muy rápido.  
- Pero no puede entrar Dobby ni Mahe Guilmain, señorita -la chica alzó las cejas sorprendida- El lo dijo aunque creo que él tampoco quiere entrar. No le gusta ese lugar. -se quedaron un momento en silencio, Mahe pensativa sobre lo que Dobby le había dicho y él pendiente de los movimientos de ella- Mahe Guilmain, el nuevo amo Snape dijo a Dobby que cuando terminase de desayunar bajase al salón que hay al lado de la escalera. Estarán trabajando hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
- Gracias, Dobby. -sonrió levemente al ver que el momento temido de volver a verle la cara se acercaba pero una idea pasó por su mente para librarse aunque fuese durante pequeños ratos- ¿Me harías un favor?  
-¡Por supuesto, señorita! -exclamó feliz dando pequeños saltitos- Dobby siempre ha ayudado a Harry Potter porque le aprecia mucho y sé que Mahe Guilmain también ha ayudado mucho a Harry Potter. Así que Dobby ayudará a Mahe Guilmain, señorita.  
- ¿Podrías, cuando lleguen las horas de las comidas, traerme las bandejas aquí a mi habitación? para no comer con tu nuevo amo -y añadió en voz baja-... con ese hombre -el elfo asintió convencido de que así lo haría para ayudarla y la chica le sonrió- Gracias, Dobby.  
- Aunque hay un día que quizá Dobby no pueda traer el desayuno porque no estará -Mahe le interrogó con la mirada y el elfo siguió explicándole- El primer día de cada semana, Dobby debe ir a Hogwarts para traerse los alimentos con los que preparar las comidas. Pero intentará dejar el desayuno temprano en la puerta...

Mahe no escuchó lo último que le decía. Se había quedado pendiente de _"El primer día de cada semana, Dobby debe ir a Hogwarts ..."_ y su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado.

-¡Dobby! -interrumpió al elfo que se asustó- No, no te asustes. ¿Cada lunes vas a Hogwarts? -el elfo asintió- ¿y este próximo lunes irás? -volvió a asentir y Mahe se acercó a él- Dobby ¿le dirías a Harry dónde estoy?  
- Claro, Mahe Guilmain, señorita. Dobby le dirá a Harry Potter donde está su prenda más preciada.

La chica suspiró profundamente y esbozó la primera sonrisa de alivio desde hacía 24 horas.

* * *

¿De verdad que Dobby la va a cuidar? Miedo me da :S A ver que pasa con todo lo que hay por descubrir en esta casa... ; ) Nos vemos la semana que viene. Buen fin de semana a todos! 


	8. Capítulo 7: El don

**Disclaimer:** _-Buenos días ¿muggle o mago?  
-Mago, por supuesto  
-Entonces, imagino que habrá venido a leer uno de los fics dedicados a HP, no?  
-Por supuesto.  
-De acuerdo. Déjeme solo recordarle que los personajes sobre los que leerá pertenecen a JK y al escribir sobre ellos, las autoras no lo hacen con ánimo de lucro, solo por diversión.  
-Lo sé.  
-Y también, le recuerdo que encontrará otra serie de personajes que sí pertenecen a las Guilmains, con lo que deberá respetarlos porque estas autoras no permiten que se apropien de ellos gente indebida (pueden tener muy mal genio)  
-Lo tendré en cuenta. Ante todo el respeto.  
-Está bien, entonces... bienvenido a la lectura_

Hola magos y brujas, también sois bienvenidos a la lectura, como no. Soy Mahe (os vais a hartar de mí) y os estaréis preguntando cómo es que volvemos a subir tan pronto, no? Pues bien, ha sido por un motivo que os voy a comentar en breve y por el cual, hemos decidido no esperar hasta la semana que viene. Pero primero, antes que nada, voy a por los rr de los que sois nuestros habituales...

**Stiby:** Hola! Ya ves, madre e hija en unas casas un poco extrañas. No sé yo si Mahe correrá más peligro que Virginia con la cosa de que Dobby la va a "cuidar". Como el elfo no haya aprendido a no excederse en sus cuidados como hacía con Harry en la CdS, veremos a ver... Me has dejado sin palabras con lo de que a Snape le brillaban los ojos por lágrimas, jajaja ¿tú crees que ese hombre puede llorar? Ay, por Merlín, la gracia que me hizo leerlo. Brillo por lágrimas para nada, brillo de pura rabia al ver como Mahe pasa de él por muy asustada que esté. Pero que conseguimos que os de pena... me encanta, jeje. Besos.

**Laura P.E.** ¿De verdad no sabes dónde están estos dos? Se dice al principio del capi y si te fijas en la casa, debes saber a quién pertenece. Para una cosa que decimos o dejamos intuir más claramente, jajaja. Sobre el colateral de "Historia de un Master" es cierto que aún queda un capi por hacer, pero tranquila que se hará. Es más, debe estar hecho para un determinado momento de HH pero... la musa de Nigriv se vuelve un poco perezosa de vez en cuando. Pero de subirse ese último capi, se subirá seguro en algún momento ;) Para todo hay un tiempo, ya sabes... Besos.

**Cote245:** Chica, que como te pillen y empiecen a quitarte puntos para tu casa por no cumplir el castigo, no vas a poder ganar la copa! ;) Espero que leyeras el mail que Nigriv te envió explicándote varias cosillas sobre los capis. Sobre tu petición de subir más a menudo, cuando subimos UP actualizábamos a diario porque el fic estaba acabado y podíamos permitírnoslo pero el caso de HH es diferente, tenemos que subir poco a poco para que no nos pilleis y tengamos que dejar de actualizar definitivamente hasta que sigamos escribiendo, ya lo comentamos. En cuanto a que el último capi era corto, bueno, siento decir que no es de lo más cortos porque creo que quedan un par de ellos que son de incluso un poquito menos que ese tamaño. Pero en breve, comenzarán a ser más largos, te lo aseguro porque a partir de ese momento, la media de folios por capi aumentó considerablemente. Sé que los disfrutarás ;) Me sorprende tu entusiasmo en cada capi pero se agradece mucho. Besos.

**Element Matrix**: La mansión de Batman con la baticueva, jajaja, estás peor que nosotras :D ¿Tienes ganas de un capi entero de Harry, eh? Yo también, jejeje, paciencia que llegará... ;) Pero ten en cuenta que si ahora los capis giran más en torno a Snape, Virginia y Mahe... es por algo. No te digo más ;) Cdtm y besos.

**Marc**: Que ya estaba pensando que se me quedaba un capi sin tu rr! jejej, pero no, eres puntual a la cita, como siempre :) No me fiaría yo mucho de que Dobby cuide en condiciones a tu querida Mahe ¿la cuidarías tú? ; ) Besitos.

**Kata:** Dónde te metes que te echábamos de menos :D No te rasques los ojos que si no, no vas a poder leer. Que Harry se de una vuelta por donde está Mahe es difícil por no decir imposible, recuerda que Snape le dijo que no quería distracciones y... se distraería mucho con él allí, jejeje. Besos, Katita!

**Celina**: Lo del disclaimer diferentes porque me he hecho el propósito de intentar ponerlo lo más loco u original posible para que sea más chulo. A ver cuánto me dura la imaginación, jajaj, porque poner lo mismo de cientos de formas diferentes es horroroso. Pero el del avión salió solito, sí, jeje. Anda! es verdad que tenemos que elegir jefes de Casa! buena observación, hasta ahora nadie hizo el comentario al respecto ; ) No veo yo muy claro que Mahe le de una oportunidad al cabrón... perdón, a su padre. ¿quién quiere a un mortífago como padre? Por cierto, acumula ganas para el duelo entre ellos porque pueden saltar tantas chispas que iluminarían Hogsmeade entero :D Besos tinerfeña.

Y bueno, aquí está **la razón de por qué hemos subido hoy**:

Hemos recibido un rr bastante desagradable de una tal **Lunaticanympha** en el que nos ha insultado y nos ha llamado plagiadoras, copionas, malditas muggles y ha definido nuestro fic como "basura", simple y llanamente porque una amiga suya (se supone que es amiga suya)publica un fic de herederos aquí en ffnet. Todos podéis leer el rr que esta "simpática" muchacha ha tenido la gentileza de enviarnos. En seguida fuimos al perfil de la supuesta afectada comprobando que ni su fic se parece en nada al nuestro, ni siquiera el título ya que el de ella se llama "Las Cuatro Herederas" con lo que empezamos a movilizarnos para contestarle a la tal Lunaticanympha. Para mi sorpresa, porque fui la primera que se encontró esta mañana con todo este tema tan desagradable, la dirección de hotmail que dejó es falsa con lo que encima de insultarnos y acusarnos injustamente, se esconde bajo una identidad falsa. Nos pusimos entonces en contacto con la autora de ese otro fic aunque no sabemos si esta chica sabrá lo que su amiga ha hecho, a saber. Se le explicó lo que ocurría y estamos a la espera de su respuesta y de comprobar si Lunaticanympha se digna a dar la cara de nuevo contactando con nosotras.

Todos sabéis que cuando empezamos a subir UP tuvimos un caso parecido porque llegó alguien del fic publicado por Dama Blanca que se titulaba igual. Tuvimos que aclarar las cosas con Dama Blanca recordándole que el título de "Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecía" no era de su propiedad a no ser que contase con un copyright que demostrase que los derechos de autor sobre tal título le pertenecían. Aquel caso se quedó resuelto pero ahora nos encontramos con este otro en el que nos ofenden y acusan si base alguna. Si en todo caso se hubiera molestado alguno de los que publican en ffnet con un título de herederos idéntico, podría "comprender" su rabieta y de nuevo habría que explicarle la inexistente exclusividad en el mundo de los fanfics. Pero este caso... no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, solo demuestra la envidia de que ese fic lleve publicado desde hace varios meses y tenga tan poquitos rr y nuestros Herederos lleven menos de un mes viendo la luz y tenga ya más de cincuenta rr con solo siete capis subidos. Y todo esto es gracias a vosotros. Pero al igual que tenemos título, trama y personajes diferentes, nuestros lectores, vosotros, también sois diferentes porque tenéis clase y educación. No creo que a ninguno de vosotros se os ocurriría entrar en el fic de otra persona a acusarlo de plagio sin fundamentos, a insultarlo y a ofenderlo por mucho que un título pueda parecerse o porque trate de lo mismo. Un tema de posible plagio o un malestar por ver algo similar en otro fic con respecto al tuyo debe ser algo a solucionar entre autores y, si la cosa se pusiera fea y tuviera fundamento real de plagio, acudir a los websmasters para denunciar el abuso. Por desgracia es algo que tuvimos que hacer nosotras mismas cuando nos plagiaron UP ahora hace casi un año, porque eso sí fue apropiarse totalmente de la historia, palabra por palabra bajo el nombre de otra persona. Pero cuando solo es un caso de coincidencia en el título y tema central general, en este caso herederos (que no escenas idénticas, trama similar o personajes propios inventados, porque eso sí que podría acusarse de plagio) nunca deben meterse los lectores por medio y es por ello que esperamos que nunca tengamos que recibir un aviso de algún autor diciéndonos que alguno de nuestros lectores ha entrado a decirle cuatro cositas. En eso Nigriv ha sido muy tajante esta mañana y me ha dicho que sería capaz de incluso no admitir los rr del lector que hubiera dejado su "mala opinión" a otro, ofendiéndolo y acusándolo de algo no real. Nos sentiriamos muy defraudadas. Pero sabemos que no sois así y eso nos hace más afortunadas porque contamos con lectores fieles que no tienen necesidad de ir por ahí insultando a otros autores por una tonta coincidencia. Y precisamente por eso hemos decidido subir hoy, para poder contaros lo antes posible lo que ha ocurrido, vaya que encontraseis el rr de esta chica y alguno decidiese tomar cartas en el asunto. Eso no es lo que queremos y sabemos que no lo haréis porque vuestro comportamiento es ejemplar.

No creo que la tal Lunaticanympha se pase por aquí a leer esto pero en caso de que lo haga, espero que se atreva a contactar con nosotras en nuestro mail desde una dirección real. Tenemos mucho de que hablar estas dos brujas y antiguas con ella...

En fin, supongo que por desgracia no será la última vez que tengamos que lidiar con gente que no entiende como funciona el mundo de los fanfics y sobre todo, gente que puede llegar a tener tan poca vergüenza y ser tan cobarde de tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Pero esa es la parte desagradable que se contrapone a lo maravilloso que es imaginar, inventar y escribir sobre algo que apasiona.

Y olvidándonos ya de gente desagradable, vamos a por el capi que sin esperar tenéis hoy ;) Pistas, pistas, pistas... :D Aunque toca cortito también, aviso.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El don **

(Por Mahe)

Todo preparado para el comienzo: libros, ingredientes, elementos... y el don de la poción. Mientras esperaba que bajase, paseaba nervioso por la sala y estar nervioso era algo que le irritaba sobremanera. El era Severus Snape, el temido y odiado profesor de Pociones, un hombre frío y altivo que no se dejaba amilanar por nada ni por nadie; una persona que no reparaba en hablar despiadadamente a sus alumnos si era necesario para enseñarles que la vida no era fácil, que en cualquier momento podrían encontrarse con personas mucho peores que él, más malvadas y tenebrosas... Pero en ese momento, parecía que la seguridad y frialdad que habitaba en él habían desaparecido por la situación presente. Su alumna era su hija, el aula donde iba a impartirle el Master su antigua casa, la poción que intentaría conseguir, para el licántropo al que más detestaba...

Miró el reloj y vio que aún era temprano. De todas formas, confiaba en que no llegaría tarde su primer día o seguirían con mal pie porque empezar, ya empezaron mal. Echó un vistazo a la mesa comprobando que todo estaba listo pero realmente miraba, no veía. Su mente estaba repasando inconscientemente cada imagen del día anterior, de la semana anterior, del curso anterior. En breve entraría por la puerta la que casi hacía un año era una completa desconocida, alguien que hubiera pasado por un alumno más, aventajado en su clase eso era cierto, pero uno más de no ser porque aquel día su apellido le heló la sangre. El apellido que inicialmente le abrió las puertas de una rabiosa duda por no conocer el secreto de su existencia y su paternidad y que pasó a la realidad menos esperada _"Su hija, mi hija..." _Por muy frío y prepotente que pudiera llegar a ser, y de hecho con ella lo había sido, no podía evitar sentir una obligación de protegerla con tiento para que no lo notase, para que no viese que estaba aceptando su papel de padre, algo que nunca creía que hubiera ocurrido. De no haber sido así, no hubiese actuado como lo hizo la noche de la batalla donde fue más el corazón quien le lanzó escudándola que su propia mente. Resopló con fuerza y parpadeó siendo consciente del rato que llevaba allí plantado sin moverse y comenzó a avanzar por la habitación mirando otra vez el reloj. Un ruido en la puerta le hizo mirar de reojo bruscamente, acelerándole el corazón nervioso _"Ya está aquí"_ y vio como se abría despacio asomando una cabeza por ella.

-Señor, Mahe Guilmain bajará en breve, señor. Dobby le avisó de la hora y la dejó preparándose.

Snape no abrió los labios, solo miró con sus fríos ojos negros al elfo, que no se atrevía asomar todo el cuerpo tembloroso, como si quisiera salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible. Con un ligero gesto de la cabeza en asentimiento, Dobby cerró la puerta y volvió a dejar al profesor de Pociones en su mundo.

Se detuvo en el ventanal durante un instante y miró hacia el exterior. La mansión de enfrente, cerrada, vacía, era uno de los lugares que más visitó en su juventud por la amistad que unía a sus padres con la familia dueña de la misma y la suya a su hijo. Dos muchachos que por su atracción por el lado oscuro se convirtieron en confidentes de jóvenes pero enemigos de adultos. Dos hombres que terminaron luchando en bandos diferentes hasta encontrar la muerte. La mirada perdida en un punto indeterminado hizo que por su mente pasara la imagen de aquel momento en la batalla, aquellos dos rayos cruzándose... uno por vengar la muerte de un hijo, otro por defender la vida de una hija. Hechizos de diferente origen que llevaban a un mismo destino. Parpadeó y movió la cabeza para intentar borrar la visión y volvió a ver la casa. Odiaba estar recordando tantas situaciones que le intranquilizaban más aún pero de pronto, algo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos al fijarlos en una de las ventanas. _"Hubiera jurado que... "_ pero por más que siguió pendiente no vio nada, no había nadie en esa casa aunque por un segundo creyó ver...

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose de pronto culpable: ahora estaba siendo consciente de la mala y precipitada elección que había hecho sobre lugar para realizar el Master. Lo sabía desde un principio, lo había ido pensando durante el viaje hasta allí, lo sintió en cuanto llegó pero en ningún momento lo quiso reconocer _"¿Quieres una mera y estricta relación tutor-alumno? De acuerdo, la tendrás pero donde yo quiera, donde nadie sepa que estamos, en un lugar igual de escondido y secreto como lo está haciendo ella para recuperarse"_ El recuerdo de su pensamiento, de la rabia que le produjo la petición de la hija y la negación de decir el paradero la madre, le impulsó a lo que no debía: llegar allí y ahora se arrepentía. _"Si por mano del demonio descubre de quien es esa casa, puede ser nefasto pero si se entera de lo que ocurrió aquí... "_ Sintió un escalofrío con el solo recuerdo de un pasado que odiaba tanto como la marca que hasta hacía poco había señalado su brazo _"Pero no, Severus, tranquilo, no tiene porque saberlo, no tiene por qué descubrir nada. Prohibiste al elfo que subiera y si lo hace le cortarás las orejas; y ella estará demasiado ocupada para poder pasearse por la casa... aunque pueda sentir algo. Mejor mantenerla siempre al límite, que no pueda pensar en otra cosa; que tenga miedo para que no se atreva a recorrer esta maldita mansión"_

Absorto en sus pensamientos y angustia, esta vez no oyó que la puerta se abría. Mahe entró en silencio y cerró mirando fugazmente a su padre pero centró su atención en la sala, tan fría e inhóspita como la persona que se situaba ante la ventana. Una mesa, un caldero e infinidad de ingredientes: adormidera marina, nemorosa, ruda, eléboro, estramonio, uva de raposa... un sin fin de elementos que llenaban casi al completo la mesa auxiliar sobre la que estaban depositados. Atraída por la curiosidad, se acercó lentamente para observar los componentes que le ayudarían a elaborar la poción que le valdría el Master. Reconocía una gran parte de los ingredientes que allí había pero otros no los había visto antes y sintió una mezcla de nerviosismo y atracción. Curiosa, sus dedos rozaron inconscientemente uno de ellos...

- Si es tan diestra en Pociones debería saber que no debe tocar los ingredientes antes de comenzar la elaboración de la misma.  
Mahe miró de reojo a su padre y apartó la mano lentamente de la planta tocada.  
- No creo que haya problema en que toque una planta como el mentrasto porque... -se situó mirándole fijamente a los ojos negros-... no tengo que hacer ninguna poción afrodisíaca ¿cierto?  
Snape apretó las mandíbulas y le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear. _"Contrólate"_  
- Siéntese -ordenó casi sin abrir los labios.

La chica se giró hacia la mesa donde trabajaría y se sentó. El corazón casi se le salía del pecho, más nerviosa de lo que creía pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que, aunque ella misma le pidió que se comportase como él era, no consentiría que la tratase como a una inútil. Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron callados, un silencio casi absoluto invadía la sala. La tensión en el ambiente fue en aumento hasta que Snape comenzó a hablar de espaldas a Mahe.

-Pociones es un arte, un don que muy pocos... tenemos -recalcó la palabra- Y aquellos a los que nos ha sido concedido, podemos llegar a realizar esta labor tan exacta incluso con los ojos cerrados pues llegamos a conocer y comprender este trabajo como la palma de nuestra mano. -se giró hacia la chica y clavó los fríos ojos negros en ella. Mahe bajó los brazos, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa para no delatar su inquietud, pero le escuchaba atentamente- Este arte es tan sumamente misterioso como peligroso. Su complejidad puede llegar a veces a extremos que ni puede imaginarse pero ello hace que sea tan... mágico -se detuvo ante la mesa auxiliar y miró los ingredientes. Unos segundos de pausa y continuó- Entender y saber sobre cada planta, cada insecto, cada posible ingrediente necesario en una poción es primordial para llevar a cabo correctamente la labor. Y muy pocos cuentan... contamos con esa capacidad.

Mahe suspiró silenciosamente para intentar descargar el acumulo de energía pero el soltar la suya, hizo que captase la de él y se sorprendió. Era tal la satisfacción y deleite que sentía al hablar de su trabajo que se lo llegaba a transmitir pero igualmente percibió un velo de angustia que no llegó a entender aunque sabía que no tenía que ver con las pociones, ni siquiera con ella. Se prometió a si misma no evaluarle en ningún momento del Master, temerosa de descubrir algo que no quisiera saber o confirmar pero esa sensación de angustia la dejo intrigada_."Quizá tenga que romper mi promesa..."_

- Si aprende a conocer y dominar este arte, el don que... heredó -y volvió a mirarla fijamente haciéndole sentir incómoda ante la expresión utilizada _"No, definitivamente no creo que le evalúe"_- se sentirá tan unida a él que llegará a amarlo.

Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y volvió a girar ondeando su capa. Cuando estuvo de espaldas, Mahe volvió a resoplar en silencio y se mordió el labio _"¡Merlín, ayúdame a conseguir pronto la poción, por favor!"_.De nuevo, adoptó una postura de seguridad al ver que Snape se volvía hacia ella con un libro en las manos y se lo dejaba en la mesa. La chica lo miró y leyó el título _"LICANTROPIA, UN MAL EN LA TIERRA PROVOCADO POR LA LUNA"_. Levantó la mirada y Snape hizo una mueca.

- Dado que su Master estará orientado a conseguir una nueva y mejorada Wolfsbane, deberá estudiar cómo es un licántropo, su proceso de transformación, sus efectos bajo la luna... Deberá conocerlos como si fuera usted misma la que sufre esa metamorfosis cada mes -Mahe sintió un escalofrío. Si quería ponerle mal cuerpo, lo conseguiría en breve- Deberá saber por qué debe elegir para la poción una planta y no otra, qué efecto tendría si la medida que echa al caldero es mayor o menor, qué resultado obtendría si las llamas con las que calienta la solución son más intensas o más leves... Deberá mantener su concentración siempre al máximo, evitando distracciones de ningún tipo...-se detuvo unos segundos haciendo que el nerviosismo en la chica aumentara y preguntó- ¿Ha traído el pergamino donde comenzó la poción en el castigo? -ella asintió levemente, sacó el trozo de papel y Snape lo cogió- Podría considerar este inicio de poción... medianamente pasable - _"mucho más que eso"_ pensó mientras releía las anotaciones _"no podría haber imaginado nunca que alguien tan joven y aún en la escuela, pudiese realizar algo así"_  
- Ya le dije que no sabía lo que hacía -se defendió Mahe- Hay que echarle imaginación a este "arte"… -dijo en tono despectivo aún cuando ella misma encontraba Pociones tan fascinante como él- …cuando se le obliga a alguien a inventar una poción.

Snape suspiró muy profunda y lentamente, como si cada palabra que hubiese salido de los labios de Mahe le hubiese herido en su orgullo al emplear ese tono de voz al referirse a su pasión. Entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la vista de ella y una leve mueca se dibujó en su rostro. Mahe tragó saliva, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella expresión no iba a traer nada bueno.

- No sabía lo que hacía ¿no? -preguntó misteriosamente- pues entonces, será como partir de cero.

Y diciendo esto, sacó la varita. Mahe se puso tensa sin saber a que venía aquello e inconscientemente, echó mano a su bolsillo para coger la suya pero a mitad de camino se quedó petrificada: Snape apuntaba al pergamino y susurraba mirándola fijamente _"Evanesco"_.La sorpresa fue tan enorme y desagradable que no supo cómo reaccionar y tras unos segundos de quedarse boquiabierta, logró articular palabra.

- Pero... pero ¿qué ha hecho? -gritó poniéndose en pie- ¡esas eran mis anotaciones!  
Snape la miraba con aire de suficiencia y esa insoportable sonrisa de saber que había conseguido exaltar a la persona que tenía delante.  
- Está en un Master, Guilmain. Partirá de cero.¿O es que acaso le da miedo haber perdido sus anotaciones y ahora no sabe por dónde empezar?

Mahe apretó los puños y trató de contener la rabia que en ese momento la invadía por completo. Snape no apartaba la mirada de ella, expectante de su reacción pues conocía bien su genio pero para su sorpresa, vio como la chica suspiraba y, aunque muy seria, le decía tranquilamente con frialdad:

- No me importa perder mis anotaciones. Recuerde que soy una Ravenclaw, mi mente sabe bien cómo debe hacer las cosas, profesor -se sentó de nuevo, cogió el libro de licántropos y le miró desafiante- Y de hecho, le puedo asegurar que no es precisamente miedo lo que siento al estar aquí.

* * *

Chispas van a ser pocas, jajajaj, vaya dos la que les queda por pasar juntitos. ¿Cuántos cosas diferentes habéis pensado de Snape a lo largo del capi:D Porque creo que ahora mismo volvéis a pensar que es un cabroncete, jeje. Hasta la semana que viene. 


	9. Capítulo 8: Descubriendo Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Y a continuación, el parte meteorológico para los próximos días: Se espera tiempo soleado y muy agradable en todos aquellos fics que respeten los personajes de JK así como en aquellos en los que haya más personajes inventados por la autoras. En cambio,una borrascadejará chubascos de caracter fuerte o muy fuerte con vientos racheados (sujetesen el sombrero de bruja) en esos otros fics y "autores" que se atrevan a plagiar o a acusar de plagio infundado. Por lo tanto, señores y señoritas que leen HH, pueden guardar sus paraguas y abrigos porque en este fic disfrutarán de un tiempo magnífico en cada uno de sus capítulos : )

Hola! soy Mahe ( lo sé, soy una pesada. Pronto vendrá Nigriv, paciencia) Ante todo, **GRACIAS** por vuestro apoyo. Sois geniales! No os imaginais lo contentas que nos poníamos cuando leíamos cada rr vuestro viendo vuestras palabras de ánimo y apoyo por lo que ha pasado con la chica esa. Realmente, habéis sido la parte agradable de todo este asunto.Nos pusimos en contacto con la autora del otro fic y nos contestó disculpándose por el comportamiento de su amiga (ha comprobado que excepto por tratar de herederos, losfics no se parecen en nada más aunque dijo que como a su amiga no le gustaban las copias, había exagerado un poco en sus palabras. ¿Un poco? o.O ) Dice que ella no quiere saber nada de nosotras (¿no será que ahora le da vergüenza ver lo que ha hecho? ) pero que tratará de hablar con ella. Y aunque aceptamos las disculpas que nos ofrece esta muchacha,de quien las esperamos es de LunaticaNympha porque para nosotras ha sido una ofensa que nos acuse de plagio infundado cuando precisamente es un delito contra el que tratamos de luchar siempre que podemos, avisando a los autores verdaderos y denunciando al plagiador en el lugar donde esté subiendo la obra en cuestión. En fin, que hay gente muy maleducada por el mundo y nos tuvimos que encontrar con una. Pues nada¿vamos a cosas más agradables? Pues adelante!

**Angie**: A pesar de que el otro día actualizamos por el motivo que sabéis, me alegro de que te llevaras la sorpresa de nuevo capi tan prontito : ) Poquito a poco iréis sabiendo que hacen los demás personajes, tenemos que establecerlos a todos en sus lugares de veraneo ; ) Besos y gracias.

**Element Neo** ; ) :Me encantaron tus avadas hacia LunaticaNymphaPettigrew :D Que ganas tienes de ver a Harry! pues hoy tienes Harry:D Pero aviso, es capi cortito, ya os dije que quedan pocos cortitos y ya mismo los tendréis bastante más larguitos por norma general. Si supieras la de veces que ahora llamo Batman a Snape, jajajaj, creo que definitivamente le cambiaré el nombre :D Gracias por todo y cdtm! Besos.

**Laura P.E.** Efectivamente, Sev y Mahe están en la casa del profesor, la mansión Snape. Lo que voy a hacerte es un "orientame" para que recuerdes:si te fijas, en el parrafo en que Snape habla de la casa de enfrente, está recordando a alguien en concreto quevivía allí y de quien fue amigo en sujuventud pero que en la batalla se tuvieron que enfrentar, no? "_Dos rayos cruzándose, uno por vengar la muerte de un hijo, y otro por defender la vida de la hija"_. Pues bien, saco mi encantada y... "Orientame!" En la batalla, Mahe y Malfoy se enfrentaron uno al otro y finalmente, Draco acabó muerto por el rayo de fuego que le lanzó la chica. Justo en ese instante, Lucius apareció donde estaban...

_"- ¿Qué le has hecho?  
Miró asustada hacia donde había oido la voz y ahogó un grito de terror: un mortífago, éste era adulto, estaba de pie junto al cuerpo inerte de Draco.  
- Le has matado...  
Mahe sintió como las piernas apenas la sostenían con lo que poco iba a poder defenderse si ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie. Volvió a temblar tan asustada como poco antes y sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su corazón empezó a latir con furia. Como pudo, levantó la varita con mano temblorosa mientras el mortífago la apuntaba con firmeza. El tono de su voz denotaba tanta rabia que la chica supo que de allí ya no saldría viva.  
- Has matado a mi hijo haciendole sufrir... ahora tú también sufrirás... ¡PETRIFICUS MORTEM!_ "

Lucius le lanza el rayo pero en ese momentoSnape aparece lanzándole un Avada a su "viejo amigo" (Dos rayos cruzándose...) Y obviamente, el rayo de Lucius es por vengar la muerte de su hijo y el de Snape para defender la vida de su hija. Explicado queda ; ) Muchas gracias a ti también por el apoyo que nos das con respecto al asuntillo desagradable. ¿Por qué no retomas tus fics? El mejorar en la expresión o en la forma de narrar la da el tiempo y el escribir mucho. Yo cuando releo los dos primeros y únicos fics largos que hice sola (la gran mayoría de cosas que he escrito han sido minis) me dan ganas de reescribirlos enteros para expresarlos mejor y cambiar un montón de cosas (incluso de los primeros capis que escribí en UP cambiaría cosas en la narración) Pero la verdad es que también se ve así la evolución que vas teniendo con el paso del tiempo (aunque las ganas de meterle mano al fic y retocarlo no se quitan, jajaja) Animo y sigue escribiendo! Besos.

**Marc**: Uolas:D Capi explosivo, sí, peeeero... no llegó a explotar ; ) Ya veremos fuegos artificiales y no precisamente porque sea fiesta... :S Me alegro un montón de que te gustara la redaccion, jeje. Lo más difícil fue encontrar nombres de ingredientes que viniesen bien parautilizarlo después en las pociones : D (la de páginas que tuve que revisar en internet, jajaja pero hay que documentarse ; ) ) Gracias y besos.

**Celina**¿Crees que va a haber sangre? Sangreeeee, mataaaarrrrr, huelo sangreeee... uy, perdón, que eso es del segundo libro, jajaja. No sé si entre Snape y Mahe llegará a haber sangre pero no será por falta de ganas porque llevarse bien no se llevan ni por asomo. El "cabronazo confuso" y la "rencorosa cabezota", jajaja, vaya par. Gracias a ti también por tu apoyo. Gracias a Merlín que contamos con gente tan chachi como lectores :D Besos desde la lluviosa Córdoba de hoy para (espero) una soleada Tenerife.

**Lladruc:** Hola! esta vez no estamos actualizando tan rápido como con UP pero al menos a este ritmo creemos que no tendremos que dejar parado el fic en ningún momento porque seguimos y seguimos escribiendo. Tardes lo que tardes en conectar, siempre tendrás capis para leer ;) Gracias por estar también con nosotras. Besos.

**Sir James of Voldemort:** Holaaa! cuanto tiempo:D No sabes como me alegro ver que dejaste rr! Ya has visto lo que pasó con la chica esa pero nosotras seguimos al pie del cañón con nuestro HH y con todos vosotros. No te preocupes por la actualización porque, si has leído lo que comentamos cuando empezamos a subir, no actualizamos a diario porque aún estamos escribiendo así que no creo que tengas problemas para ponerte al día cuando encuentres un ratito. Gracias por volver con nosotras, ha sido toda una sorpresa :D Besos.

Y ya está! vamos con el capi, no? Recuerdo que es cortito pero era necesario dejarlo donde se queda... ;) Recuerdo que Mcgonagall es una gata :D

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Descubriendo Hogwarts**

(Por Mahe)

Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, el cual estaba cubierto por un sin fin de pergaminos y por un viejo libro de gran cantidad de hojas, que examinaba cuidadosamente. McGonagall, a su lado sobre la mesa, miraba atenta cada movimiento del director como si evaluase que su trabajo lo estuviera realizando correctamente. El profesor anotó con una blanca y hermosa pluma un nombre en uno de los pergaminos y, sin mirar, lo situó sobre un montón de ellos, apilados a un lado del libro. Mcgonagall alzó la pata y comenzó a empujar el papel como podía hasta que el director se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Minerva? -preguntó mirando el pergamino- Oh, perdona, me equivoqué de montón.

Harry, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, levantó la vista y sonrió. Nunca se había imaginado que el trabajo interno en Hogwarts fuera tan laborioso pero el conocer su funcionamiento hacía que sintiera el castillo más cercano que nunca. Conocía su parte externa, como alumno, las clases, profesores, materias... y ahora comenzaba a conocer su interior, el trabajo que se realizaba, la elección y selección de alumnos, la preparación del nuevo curso aún cuando casi se podía oír aún las despedidas del recién terminado año escolar.

- Bueno, creo que esto ya está -dijo Dumbledore cerrando el libro- Filch se encargará de preparar las lechuzas para cuando se vayan a enviar las cartas a los nuevos alumnos. No sé qué sorpresa será mayor, si recibir la carta o ver que va firmada por el nuevo director adjunto.

Harry volvió a sonreír mientras releía una de las misivas que serían enviadas y recordó el momento en que recibió la suya de manos de Hagrid dentro de aquella cabaña.

- Si se quedan tan impresionados como me quedé yo, no creo que lleguen a darse cuenta. Yo me quedé pensando qué quería decir lo de _"Esperamos su lechuza"_ y no me di cuenta de quien la firmaba.-confesó. McGonagall maulló molesta y Dumbledore no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada- Lo siento, profesora, pero es la verdad -se disculpó un poco avergonzado. A veces, le era difícil recordar que no era un simple gato el que ronroneaba sobre la mesa.  
- No te enfades, Minerva. Por aquel entonces, Harry no sabía que las lechuzas no eran simples rapaces -dijo Dumbledore levantándose con el libro aún sonriendo y dirigiéndose a un atril para dejarlo en él.- Por cierto¿qué tal va la canción? -preguntó de pronto. Harry miró al director sorprendido.  
- ¿Perdón? eemmm... ¿la... canción?  
Dumbledore se dio la vuelta divertido al notar la sorpresa temerosa en la voz de Harry.  
- En ello estoy.

El chico se giró en el asiento al oír hablar a su espalda y vio como el viejo y raído sombrero seleccionador se movía lentamente en su estantería.

- ¿Me darás un adelanto? -preguntó Dumbledore.  
- No -fue la rotunda respuesta del sombrero  
- Siempre igual, todos los años me dices lo mismo.

Harry miraba a uno y otro conteniendo la risa pues por un momento le pareció como si estuviera viendo discutir a un viejo matrimonio. Sombrero y hombre seguían hablando y hablando pero él se quedó mirando al segundo estante y durante unos momentos se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- Harry... ¡Harry!  
- ¿Sí? -reaccionó al escuchar que le llamaban  
- ¿Qué pensabas? -preguntó Dumbledore mientras volvía a sentarse.  
- Nada, señor.  
- ¿Nada? tus ojos no dicen eso  
Harry bajó la vista unos segundos, ruborizado, al haberse visto delatado y volvió a levantar la mirada.  
- Al ver la espada, recordé de pronto cuando estuve en la Cámara. Si no hubiese podido sacarla del sombrero, el basilisco me hubiese matado.  
Dumbledore sonrió levemente y su mirada azul brilló ante las palabras del chico.  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez, Harry? Solo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor...  
-... podría haber sacado la espada del sombrero -terminó la frase- Sí, lo recuerdo, señor. Y fue todo un orgullo que fuese la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

El director contuvo la respiración por un momento para posteriormente exhalar un largo suspiro. Harry le miró extrañado, había una expresión en su rostro que no lograba entender y casi tuvo la certeza de que el director iba a seguir hablando del mismo tema pero repentinamente, se detuvo, bajó la cabeza durante unos segundos, carraspeó y cambió de conversación.

- Este año tenemos que cubrir varios puestos más tanto del profesorado como del personal. -Harry asintió centrándose de nuevo en su ocupación de director adjunto- Transformaciones, Herbología y Encantamientos. Habrá que hacer una selección de profesores aunque tengo en mente... -se quedó pensativo y siguió hablando- Bueno, te iré informando cuando esté todo más seguro -Harry asintió y Dumbledore continuó- Otro tema que debemos llevar a cabo es restablecer las protecciones de Hogwarts antes de que comience el curso, todos aquellos elementos y hechizos que protegen el castillo y sus terrenos.  
- ¿Hogwarts no está protegido ahora? -preguntó extrañado.  
- Sí, pero no como debiera. Las barreras cayeron tras la batalla o mejor dicho... tú hiciste caer las barreras tras la batalla. -Harry se ruborizó y murmuró _"Lo siento"_ lo que hizo que Dumbledore riera- No te preocupes. Tu poder es muy grande, tanto como lo fue tu deseo de llegar hasta aquí aquella noche y esa combinación pudo con la protección. De hecho, muy pocos magos en toda nuestra historia habrían conseguido hacer caer las defensas con solo su poder -el chico notó el rubor más aún en sus mejillas pero el profesor continuó explicando- Las defensas de Hogwarts son reforzadas cada año por los Jefes de Casa. Es la primera función que desempeñan antes de que lleguen los alumnos pero lo primero que debemos hacer es asignar a los nuevos jefes y para ello vamos a romper una larga tradición en Hogwarts.  
- ¿De qué se trata, señor?  
- Desde que Hogwarts fue construido, los Jefes de cada una de las Casas impartían una materia concreta porque así lo hicieron los fundadores y se ha mantenido durante siglos: Godric Transformaciones, Rowena Encantamientos, Helga Herbología y Salazar Pociones. Pero ahora, no solo por las circunstancias que nos atañen si no porque realmente deseo hacerlo así, quiero romper esta tradición, si me lo permites y aceptas, por supuesto -el chico le miró extrañado sin saber a que se refería. Dumbledore le sonrió- Quisiera que tú fueras el Jefe de Gryffindor.  
Harry abrió la boca sorprendido alzando las cejas y casi tartamudeando logró decir:  
- ¿El Jefe de... de la casa Gryffindor?  
- Bueno, si aceptas, claro. Sé que en poco tiempo te has visto convertido en profesor, subdirector y ahora te ofrezco este puesto. Pero nadie mejor que tú para representar el espíritu valiente de nuestra casa. -el chico le miró sin saber cómo reaccionar y el director suspiró ante su silencio- Si es demasiada responsabilidad para ti, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Ya buscaré...  
- ¡No! no hay ningún problema, señor -interrumpió sonriendo- Demasiada responsabilidad es la que he tenido durante toda mi vida. Ocupar ese cargo será todo un placer -Dumbledore esbozó una enorme sonrisa- Me encantará ser el Jefe de Gryffindor.  
- Gracias, Harry. De nuevo, gracias.  
- ¿Quienes serán los jefes de las otras casas? -preguntó.  
- Con respecto a Hufflepuff y Slytherin, tiempo al tiempo pero creo que sé quienes los ocuparán. Y como confío y sé que Mahe acabará el Master a tiempo para ocupar el puesto de profesora de Pociones, me gustaría que ella fuera la Jefa de la casa Ravenclaw. ¿Crees que aceptará?  
- Creo que sí, aceptará sin problema -confirmó el chico con voz apenada y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos- Profesor¿usted sabe dónde está, dónde la llevó Snape?  
- Me temo que no, Harry. Sólo puedo decirte que el profesor Snape me pidió que ordenase a uno de los elfos domésticos que fuese con ellos pero no me dijo el lugar. -Harry resopló y chasqueó la lengua al ver que no obtenía ninguna información nueva- Pero no te preocupes, el elfo que les acompañó es Dobby, así que sabes que estará bien cuidada.  
- ¿Dobby? -repitió sorprendido- bueno, espero que la cuide de forma más acertada que a mi aunque su intención sea todo lo buena que puede -Dumbledore sonrió.  
- Bueno, Harry, creo que los puntos que quería comentar contigo están correctos. Hay otros que… -se quedó en silencio durante un instante pero prosiguió hablando-… que tendremos que tocar pero a su tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpas -dijo mirando su reloj- creo que acaban de terminar de hacer pastel de arándanos así que voy a bajar a las cocinas -se levantó guiñándole un ojo y bordeó la mesa. McGonagall saltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta- ¿Podrías acercar las cartas al despacho de Filch para cuando llegue el momento de enviarlas, por favor? -le dijo al llegar a la altura de Harry que también se había levantando. El chico asintió y el director, antes de continuar hacia la puerta, le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró fijamente- No te preocupes, ella estará bien.

Harry suspiró profundamente y el profesor apretó su mano en el hombro del chico. Se giró y llegando a la puerta, la abrió y salió tras McGonagall que corrió por las escaleras. Harry cogió los pergaminos de la mesa y se dispuso a salir también.

Afortunadamente, Filch no estaba en su despacho con lo que no tuvo que cruzar palabra con él, solo estaba la señora Norris que bufó al verle entrar. La gata le siguió con la mirada, pendiente de cada movimiento y Harry, antes de salir del despacho, no pudo evitar imitar el ladrido de un perro con lo que el gato maulló espantado para esconderse debajo de uno de los muebles.

Comenzó a pasear por los pasillos, tan silenciosos y solitarios como cuando los recorría de noche bajo la capa en busca del espejo de Oesed. Sonrió levemente al recordar cuantas cosas había visto en ese espejo que, aunque solo fuera una imagen, era la imagen deseada por su corazón. Sabía bien qué sería lo que le mostraría el espejo en ese momento si lo visitaba y prefirió no ir porque estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría, de como la echaría más de menos al verla reflejada y cómo se angustiaría al no saber de ella. Solo hacía tres días que se había ido y se habían hecho eternos con lo que no quería imaginar como se le haría el resto del verano. Se apoyó en una pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y cerró los ojos. Suspirando profundamente, se concentró en el latido de su corazón: lo sentía inquieto, nervioso, y de alguna forma sabía que era el corazón de Mahe quien le transmitía esa sensación porque así se estaba sintiendo ella. Volvió a respirar hondo, tres veces, y concentró su poder antiguo enfocándolo en ella. Ya que no podía estar a su lado, intentaría ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Tras unos instantes de concentración, una oleada de calor le recorrió de pies a cabeza y sonrió: Mahe había notado la sensación de calidez que Harry le enviaba y ella misma había hecho igual con su poder para que él lo sintiese. _"Ojalá estuvieses aquí..."_

- ¡Harry¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos al oír la voz sacándole de sus pensamientos, y se sorprendió. Sirius corría por el pasillo hacia a él con una expresión emocionada en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó cuando Sirius llegó a él.  
- Harry... la he encontrado.

El chico esbozó una enorme sonrisa y echó a andar junto a su padrino.

* * *

Aaaahhh! La ha encontrado! Pero... ¿a quién o qué exactamente? jajajaja. Este es un capi de apuestas¿a quién o qué ha encontrado Sirius?.¿quienes serán los profesores y jefes de casa que quedan? (por lo pronto, Celina dio en el clavo cuando comentó que la jefa de Raven podía ser Mahe :D ) Ea, ya tenéis deberes, jejeje. Hasta el próximo capi, besitos y... gracias! 


	10. Capítulo 9: Un verdadero hogar

**Disclaimer:** Por la originalidad de estas palabras ya sabreís quién os saluda hoy, mira que empecé yo a decir "chorradas" aquí pero Mahe siempre me alcanza en todo, hasta en esto. Pues bien los nublados han pasado gracias a vosotros, nosotras no le tenemos envidia a JK, mucho menos cuando nuestras propias ocurrencias y personajes son tan bien recibidos por nuestros lectores así que manos fuera de lo ajeno (osea, de lo nuestro) y que los demás se conformen con tomar aquello que cierta autora por la que todos estamos aquí lo presta gustosa por que nosotras no lo permitimos. Y si lo hacen verán nuestras encantadas actuar.

Hola a todos, he vuelto! que ganitas tenía de hacerlo para agradeceros a todos vuestro apoyo. En este fic Mahe y yo tenemos más descontrol de capítulos, ayer estuvimos cuadrando y... uff que tarde más buena :) Bien hoy no me enrollo aquí y paso a los rr que sino luego se os queda el capi más corto de lo que es pero... Muchas gracias a todos!

**Elementh RELOAD: **jajaja, buenas! Así que tu llamas batman a mi Sev pero no quieres que te llamemos Neo jajaja. Bueno vale se admite. (¿Qué es eso de tú Sev?---> uy! la loca de Guilmain golpeandome la cabeza que no me deja ni que piense en él, en fin, hay que aguantarla para que la historia llegue a buen termino) Con lo de los métodos de relajación me he perdido totalmente, no se si fue algo que te dijo Mahe, como me olvido a veces hasta de mi nombre... (que exagerada) Lo que si que me encanta es lo de cdtm ya tenemos el "ala adios" de Marc y esta coletilla tuya ¡Es genial! . Así que los capitulos de Harry son más divertido... En fin no voy a opinar sobre eso por que, resulta que siempre me toca escribir menos sobre él pero en fin esta vez me voy a resarcir. Vaya te gusta lo de que sea Jefe de Gryffindor, y nosotras que pensabamos que "eso" iba a estar super claro ya que Mc Gonagall a base de maullidos... jajaja poco puede hacer la pobre! nosotras intentamos cuidarnos y si no resulta siempre nos tenemos una a la otra, espero que tu tambien lo hagas o tengas a alguien que vele por tí, amigo, novia... lo que sea. Cdtm,. (Me encanta!)

**Kata: **que bueno lo del "ente" a proposito es que las niñatas inmaduras lo demuestran nada más abrir la boca. Pero como se agradece todo vuestro apoyo. El mal rato se pasa más cuando sabes que es sin fundamento y cuando te andas partiendo los cuernos por una historia que es la caña para que encima te echen culpas infundadas y llamen mierda a una obra que no lo es más cuando la otra deja tanto que desear. Vamos que nunca plagiaríamos pero encima hacerlo de algo... No voy a hablar ni a compararme con niñas de 14 años, pero es que todavía me exalto al recordarlo. Menos mal que os tenemos a vosotros. Sois un encanto todos. A ver las apuestas ¿damos por valido lo de Ron o Hermione? Es que como dices que te lo pensarías y no lo quieres ni pensar... jajaja. en fin no se que decir al respecto. Eso sí me ha gustado mucho tu apuesta de Lupin por Jefe de hufflepuff (mi lobito) aunque... es solo una apuesta. Queda en el baul del recuerdo a ver quién acierta. YaCelina acertó con Mahe para Ravenclaw. sobre Sirius... apunto a Mahe y virginia como persona y como obejto el mapa, libro o algo con herederos... Que bueno que gracia nos hizo lo de revivir muertos! Es que ha sonado raro o eso o yo estoy pensando en otras cosas "oficiales" de JK. Shhhhhi, silencio. Nos vemos linda y muchas gracias por tus animos y tus palabras. A proposito personas que no recordais... vais a tener a montones en esta historia, quedaís todos advertidos (y quien no lea las respuestas a los rr se pierde también muchas cosas)

**Lladruc:** La verdad, tiene lógica eso de "facil" ya sabeis que con nosotros no lo suele ser pero... y si para despistar esta vez es así? Que mala soy. Bueno apunto tus apuestas, Neville herbología (presupongo entonces que lo das para Jefe de Hufflepuff) pero entonces no me cuadra lo de Hermione en encantamientos (se supone esa jefa es ravenclaw) pero como el viejete paternalista manipulador ha dicho romper tradiciones pues... nos queda entonces ¿slytherin? Tu estas majareta! (perdon por la expresión) ¿acaso concibes a Hermione Jefa de esa casa? Jajaja Igual mis razonamientos no concuerdan con los tuyos pero en fin, eso me has hecho pensar. Ya tienes otro capítulo, ayer con eso de ser fiesta en España como que no nos dió lugar a subir pero, en contraposición estuvimos Mahe y yo trabajando sobre el fic cuadrando capitulos, inventando aun más cosas de las que ya teníamos... Uff a este paso nos va a quedar un Quijote! y tienes toda la razón podríais suponer un monton de personajes, en UP e incluso ya desde MA había cantidad de gente y la que aún os queda por venir por que... resulta que nuestra imaginación parece no tener fin a base de que vosotros mismos les daís alas para intentar superarnos por vosotros. Nos vemos en unos días que tardaré en volver, mientras os dejaré con Mahe.

**Sakumino: **BIENVENIDA de nuevo, que alegría saber que vuelves a nosotras. He intentado buscarte entre los rr de UP pero... son 53 paginas y la verdad si me paro a mirarlas todas no subo el capi, era por si teníamos contigo alguna de esas coletillas de los lectores habituales (mi memoria es terrible y la mayor parte la empleo en recordar lo que tengo que escribir, así me va en los examenes:s ) Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad, esperamos que sí que sigais disfrutando mucho tiempo, realmente el apoyo y las muestras de cariño nos hacen superarnos por vosotros que léeís tan fielmente. Siempre nos alegra cuando vemos que volveis eso es todo un aliento y un animo a la musa. Espero verte por aquí cuando tengas tiempo de darle al rr, hay capítulos muy especiales de los que tanto Mahe como yo esperaremos ansiosas vuestras palabras; por mucho que nos gusten siempre queda el gusanillo de saber que impresión deja uno de nuestros mimados en los lectores. Espero que te vaya muy bien y sobre todo gracias por volver! Besos. Anda! encontre de casualidad un rr tuyo en historia del Master! Esa historia le queda aún un capitulo y para cierta parte de HH debe de estar lista así que todo a su tiempo llegará tambie´n el final de ese colateral. Ciao.

**Cote:** GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS! no te estoy gritando es que no se como agradecerte. Verás es que Mahe... desconfia demasiado de sí misma y de su trabajo y ayer con tu rr le dió un buen subidón. Ella aún no se había dado cuenta de lo que una historia en la red puede significar para los que leen, lo que les puede provocar y lo importante que puede llegar a ser. Ayer tú conseguiste que se diera cuenta al decir lo que significa para tí y eso tengo que agradecertelo. Ella sabe que escribe muy bien (la verdad, yo creo que mejor que yo por que sin ella yo no hubiera aprendido a expresar el sentimiento como lo hago, lo mio era el angust y las batallas y la intriga)- me matará por decirte esto, lo se- pero es que anoche fue increible escucharla aunque le tuve que hablar seriamente de ese "menosprecio" hacia su propio trabajo ¿te lo puedes creer? Pues sí, igualita a como la pintamos en el fic. Espero que Harry la haga cambiar... bueno volvemos a lo de siempre ojo con las notas que incluso a mí me ha llegado a pasar siendo tan vieja. Tienes que saber realmente a que corresponde cada tiempo y organizarte (y no es por darte la lata ni sumar a la regañina paterna solo es un consejillo de alguien que ya ha pasado por ahí) Pero me alegro que te levantaran el castigo, sigue haciendo meritos que tienes mucho fic por delante. y tienes toda la razón, al menos yo me leo muchísimas veces los rr que nos dejais por que son un balsamo tanto para la inspiración como para levantar el animo cuando está caido. Es por eso que tanto Mahe como yo pensamos que esta parte de responder rr es tan importante como mimar los capítulos. Mahe comienza a darse cuenta ahora por tus palabras y tus "10 mejores minutos del día" pero a mí ya me han hecho sentir así muchas veces, desde que los "clasicos" empezaron en MA (y mira que tiene menos calidad que UP o HH) y también en otras web con mis fics Slash. Es increible como nos haceís sentir con vuestras palabras, solo puedo compararlo con tu versión del sentimiento que te provocamos al leer. Se que Mahe va a gastar la lectura de tu rr de ayer! De nuevo muchas gracias. AH! e igual que nos cuentas lo del castigo que sepas que puedes contarnos lo que quieras! Nos encanta interactuar así con vosotros. Besos y cuidate muchísmo. a proposito ¿nunca te atreves a apostar? Realmente no pierdes nada ;)

**Stiby: **Pedazo juerga te has tenido que pegar por Zaragoza siendo sus fiestas mayores. Que guay! Espero la hayas pasado muy bien. AH! y gracias por la "publicidad" a nuestros fics, espero que si tu amiga entra se identifique que sepamos que es ella. Y que no tarde mucho o tendrá demasiado acumulado para estrenar su conexión a internet. Lo de Mahe parece que lo deja Dumbledore claro, pero tu tampoco te atreves a apostar por el resto de cosas o tal vez es que tenías prisa. De todos modos de aquí a que lleguemos a Hogwarts os aseguro que teneís tiempo de cambiar de opinion como 5 veces o más :) Que mala soy.Y la verdad es que sí, nos gusta haceros recordar los libros oficiales y seguir el hilo hasta donde JKR nos lo permite, por que claro tras el Principe... Pero como nuestra historia partía de OdF no tenemos ningún problema. Verás que con este capítulo también te hago recordar otras hechos, o eso espero sinceramente.Bueno ves la de cosas que pasan cuando empiezas a publicar... y eso sin motivos Ay dios, me parece que cuando empieces a subir vas a estar a cada momento envianos mail para que te orientemos, más de los "orientame" que pusimos nosotros en la batalla de UP. Ya sabes, la experiencia puede ayudar así que sabes donde entcontrarnos. ¿Y como te ibas a quejar si leiste dos seguidos:D Besos, y descansa de tu juerga.

**Celina: **ya tenemos el primer acierto y es que en ese caso estuviste presta de reacción. Apuntado queda Neville en Herbologí aunque no como Jefe de hufflepuff ¿quién sabe si vuelves a acertar? Lo mismo digo de sirius y Virginia aunque me ha hecho gracia ese "igual la ha visto alguien" Te respondo por que ya no te acuerdas y esta en el capi 5... La vio Jonathan y se supone prometió no decir nada! Pero... tendrás que esperar a ver que fue lo que encontró para saber si acertaste. Es más dices que te dejamos con la miel en los labios, lo siento pero ya sabes que con nosotras las cosas tienen su tiempo y, pueden pasar muchos capítulos antes de que os resolvamos el "dilema" planteado. No es por vanagloria pero creo que eso mismo es una de las cosas que hacen de nuestras historias la diferencia y que os gusten tanto. Antes que nada siempre tratamos de mantener la intriga y de sorprenderos. Después de 84 litros de agua por metro cuadrado y de vientos de 70 km/h el sol tambien parece querer lucir hoy aquí (al menos de mañana que estoy respondiendo los rr, igual cuando lance este capi en la noche volvemos a estar inundados) así que gracias por compartir con nosotras el sol de tus islas. Muchos besos de estas dos sultanas!

**Laura P.E:** no me extraña que te pierdas con la expresión, es que esta vez estaba hecha a posta para eso! Eso sí, yo misma me quedé alucinada con el orientame de Mahe el otro díaahora que te olvidaras que Draco murió... en fin es que UP es demasiado UP y muchas cosas a recordar (es más en HH vais a tener que recordar incluso todos los colaterales, digo lo mismo que antes, quedaís todos advertidos! Jajaja esta vez puedo permitirme el lujo de daros estas pistas, estoy segura que ni así nos pillareís!) Anda! me acabo de dar cuenta de un pequeño detalle P. E. ¿son tus iniciales de apellidos? Es que se me ha encendido la bombilla y he pensado si no viene de "Potter Evans" :D jajajaja AH! sobre lo de escribir, pues sí las dos pensabamos que hablabas de tus fics! Y te comprendo yo misma he leído historias buenísimas por la trama que hubiera querido reescribir por que estaban demasiado mal aprovechadas (cuando me pasa eso en el foro donde tengo que puntuar las historias les hecho la bronca por tener que rebajarle puntos por una buena historia que han malogrado) Pero sabes? Yo escribía hace mucho teimpo, por un "regalo de boda" empecé a escribir fics de HP y yo también pensaba que no merecían la pena, ya ves que diferencia hay de MA a UP así que si tienes algo en la cabeza ponte a escribir, si quieres incluso me lo mandas y te doy mi opinión. Es tan gratificante esto que no puedes hacerte a la idea de lo rapido que aprendes a expresarte y a idear cosas nuevas, solo es ganas y valor de ponerte con el teclado o lapiz en mano como yo. Si te animas ya sabes lo que puedes hacer, además leyendo tantos fics como tu seguro que algo se te ocurre pero... sin plagiar a nadie por favor! Muchos besos!

**Jareth74:** La historia aún se tiene que poner mejor, apenas empieza y no sabeís lo que os espera. Segundo que vota por Ron y Hermione para Jefes de casa aunque no especificas a cuales, digo lo mismo de antes... ¿os los imaginais a alguno en slytherin? Uff no se a quién vamos a meter ahí. :D Es verdad que tardan mucho en aperecer pero es que también es verdad que tenemos demasiada gente de la que ocuparnos y vamos en grado de importancia, pero no te preocupes que estar están en la historia ( ¿por algo los dejamos vivos no?) y cuando lleguen vendrán cargados de sorpresas como con todo lo que hacemos. Anotada tu apuesta y gracias por animarte a hacerla nos encanta que participeis así. ¿Adelantos? Seguro que quieres que te diga algo? si siempre que lo hacemos acabamos liandoos más... en fin solo diré que Harry es Harry y su caracter. Si pillas la indirecta directesima ya sabes de lo que hablo. Seguro te he confundido más.

**Marc: **Ya te echaba de menos, estoy respondiendo rr y me decía Marc tiene que estar al caer, si no llega antes de que desconecte esta noche lo incluyo antes de lanzar. Pues si intriga, emoción y trama ante todo, creo que eso junto a la redacción y la expresión del sentimiento es lo que dan glamour y buen hacer a una historia. Otro que no se atreve a apostar por nadie, parece que tengaís miedo por que sabeís que le damos la vuelta a todo. En fin, pues espera a leer. Ala hasta mañana! Uy! que no que es Ala adios:)

**Hermiwg: **rehola! aunque os hechamos en falta sabemos que estaís ahí y que muchas veces la vida muggle es la que os impide pulsar el rr por que invertís el poco tiempo que teneís en leer. Muchas gracias. Sobre malos rollos creo que ya no digo nada, está claro es pura envidia y nada más (es que eso de que un fic tenga tanta aceptación hace disparar las envidias y no se dan cuentan de que los demás no están al nivel) bueno tus apuestas: Hermione para transformaciones (y afirmas que será mujer muy segura de tí misma, así me gusta, una que se arriesga con sus ideales sin coartarse); Ron para Encantamientos y Neville para herbología (creo que es el que más votos tiene y el que mas claro veís todos): con los Jefes de casa me he perdido, ya dijo Dumbledore que las tradiciones se cambiaban este año pero es que... ¿qué pinta ese Godric junto a Minerva? Lo dicho me has descolocado del todo, supongo que lo decías precisamente por lo que explicó Dumbledore pero es que pensaba que ibas a hacer apuestas sobre los futuros jefes de casa de Slytherin y Hufflepuff puesto que ya conocemos a los otros dos y por eso me he perdido. Apunto también tu anotación sobre ginny y Derek, mira recuerdas a ciertos personajes que no queremos que ovideis, "como prueba un botón" resa el refrán y no hay mejor borton esta vez que el capi que vas a leer (ni que me hubieras hecho legislement :D ) Interesante tu crees que Sirius ha encontrado a Mahe y que en el desvan hay cosas de Guilmain y objetos oscuros (te aseguro que ahora mismo tengo que controlarla en mi mente o me empieza a pegar palos, cada vez que pasa por mi mente Snape me da un golpe mental) Ya veremos, fijate que creo que eres la primera que se arriesga a decir algo acerca de ese lugar de la casa de Snape. Me alegro de verdad, has llegado muy participativa, mil gracias! Y como tu rr entró a tiempo pues genial uno más que puedo responder. Nos vemos y espero que te vayas desocupando y tengas m´ñas tiempo libre para tí. Cuidate.

Y ahora a disfrutar del capi, no me digais que se os queda corto y poned atención a lo que os digo al final. Espero que aunque no sea el tipo de capi que esperaís en este momento (eso nunca llega de nuestra mano cuando vosotros lo esperais :) ) que os guste y le veaís la utilidad aunque sea... dentro de no se cuantos capítulos! Besos a todos, gracias por vuestro apoyo y por seguir ahí.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9: UN VERDADERO HOGAR.**

(Por Nigriv)

Tenía que reconocer que a primera vista no resultaba un lugar muy agradable, mucho menos para alguien tan acostumbrado como él a vivir en una antigua mansión. Una casa perdida en el campo no ofrecía un gran atractivo a quien, acostumbrado a la ciudad, ni siquiera imaginaba qué tipo de diversión podría tener allí. Pero estos pensamientos habían volado rápidamente de su mente, e incluso reconocía haberse sentido avergonzado de pensar así al llegar.

Las destartaladas paredes de piedra que constituían la casa albergaban mucho más cariño y amor que todas las mansiones de Wiltshire juntas, y ahora lo sabía. Un hogar se construía como aquella casa, poco a poco, habitación a habitación, poniendo en ello el mayor empeño y deseo a pesar de que algo saliera torcido. Él había vivido rodeado de más lujo que cariño pues nunca tuvo más que el de su madre y, sin embargo… La casa que aquel primer día se perfiló ante sí desprendía todo el sentimiento de un verdadero hogar, a pesar de parecer una pocilga de varios pisos sostenida con magia.

Recordó como un par de gordas gallinas se acercaron a la señora Weasley nada más verla llegar, como si quisieran así dar la bienvenida a su dueña. Su vista había vagado desde el pequeño garaje en ruinas hasta el cartel que daba nombre a la propiedad, para volver de nuevo a la casa. Junto a él, los hermanos Weasley habían permanecido silenciosos viendo avanzar a la madre.

-No es….- le había dicho la voz avergonzada de Ginny a su izquierda- una gran casa, lo sé. Pero es muy acogedora por dentro.- La chica parecía no saber ni qué decir y su aparente vergüenza le había hecho reaccionar, tomándole la mano antes de hablar.  
-No digas eso Ginny. La Madriguera es un gran hogar.- Le había afirmado convencido.- Todos los Weasley lo hacéis así.- La chica había sonreído a sus palabras mientras Ron aprovechó para animarles a entrar.

Llevaba días en La Madriguera y aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación. Los señores Weasley lo trataban como aun hijo más y afirmaban orgullosos que estaban encantados de tener a alguien más en casa ahora que sólo contaban con sus dos hijos menores. La vida en la casa era más agradable de lo que había imaginado cuando Ginny le propuso una noche que fuera allí a pasar el verano hasta que regresaran a las clases. Molly le aseguró a la mañana siguiente que no les supondría ningún estorbo y Dumbledore no puso nigún impedimento a que fuera con ellos en vez de quedarse en Hogwarts como le había propuesto al principio. Pero él no podía pensar así, por muy bien que se sintiera sabía que era un peligro para ellos por lo que no podía sentirse en paz.

Como en toda casa de magos la chimenea siempre permanecía encendida, fuera invierno o verano, hiciera frío o calor, al menos unas leves brasas siempre habitaban el hogar como medio eficaz de comunicación. Al no poder dormir asaltado por sus pensamientos, y nervioso ya de escuchar los murmullos incesantes de Ron, decidió bajar y se sentó en el sofá, sus pensamientos dando más vueltas en su cabeza que las que había dado él en la cama. De todos modos pronto amanecería y la casa se llenaría de la ilusión y la alegría que esa familia parecía poner en todo lo que hacía a pesar de los pesares. El mismo ánimo que, sin saber, le daba la fuerza necesaria para soportar sus propias angustias.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Escuchó la voz adormilada de Ginny mientras se acercaba al sofá para sentarse junto a él.  
-No podía dormir- Le dijo alargando los brazos para atraerla hacía él y besarla en la frente mientras que ella se acomodaba rápidamente entre sus brazos.- ¿Y tú?  
- Te sentí bajar.

Durante unos minutos respetó el silencio en el que se imbuyó el chico pero el sueño casi la vencía y, ya que estaba allí, no quería quedarse dormida, mucho menos sabiendo que él no estaba bien.

-¿Piensas en… tus padres?- Le preguntó tímidamente. Él casi no había hablado de ellos desde que dejaron Hogwarts y, aunque quería saber, no se atrevía a preguntarle nunca.  
-Ahora mismo pensaba en los tuyos.  
-¿En los míos?- Se sorprendió. Derek asintió serio.  
-Mi presencia aquí es peligrosa para vosotros, mi padre sigue en fuga y ellos debería….- Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios silenciándolo.  
-Tú padre no puede ser peor que Voldemort¿verdad?- Le preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.  
- No¿por qué?- Ginny asintió y sonrió ligeramente.  
-Algunos años Harry venía y pasaba aquí parte del verano. Voldemort nunca nos atacó pero, si entonces no les importaba ese riesgo, mucho menos les importará ahora.  
-Pero él es Harry.- Exclamó.  
-Y tú padre no es el Lord.- Le respondió son una sonrisa que le hizo corresponderla. Tras un momento de silencio, disfrutando al máximo del consuelo de su abrazo, cayó en la cuenta de algo.  
-¿Cómo se siente con tu amor en casa?- Su voz le sonó tímida y se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Deberías de saberlo¿no?- Derek hizo una mueca con su cara antes de responderle.  
-Me refería a Harry.- Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Por aquel entonces estabas… enamorada de él.- Concluyó con la certeza del que sabe la verdad.  
-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Le preguntó algo airada al verse así asaltada por su pregunta.  
-Ja ja ja- Estalló en una carcajada sincera.- ¿Acaso creías poder ocultarlo después de aquella ridícula canción de San Valentín?- La chica enrojeció hasta la médula al recuerdo de su niñería, pero para evitar que él siguiera por ese camino comenzó a recordar para él.  
-La primera vez que vino a casa fue el verano de su primer curso, mis hermanos lo trajeron en el mismo coche que luego Ron y él estrellaron contra el Sauce Boxeador.- Ginny sabía que él tenía que conocer también esa historia, mucho más después del howler que Ron recibió en el comedor.- Cuando aquel día bajé a desayunar y lo encontré a la mesa, volví angustiada a mí cuarto pensando que no saldría de allí.- Ginny se sonrió al recuerdo de su actitud.- Ni siquiera me atrevía a hablar, y todo se me caía de las manos y lo rompía. Creo que ahora me controlo mejor¿no?- Dijo volviendo a clavar la vista en él. Derek asintió con la cabeza justo antes de acercársele para besar suavemente sus labios.  
-Os dio… ¿Os dio alguna vez problemas tenerlo en casa?- Preguntó dudoso, volviendo al tema que realmente le preocupaba. La mirada de su pelirroja se ensombreció por un instante.  
-No aquí, pero… pasé mucho miedo durante los Mundiales. Fue su varita la que Crouch utilizó para invocar la Marca Tenebrosa aquella noche.- Derek cerró los ojos y retuvo el aire, algo que no pasó desapercibido a la chica.- ¿Estabas allí?- Le preguntó al percatarse de su gesto. Le sintió expulsar el aire retenido y abrir los ojos fijándolos en un punto lejano del salón, su mirada oscurecida en un marrón casi negro a un recuerdo nada grato.  
-Mi padre era uno de los mortífagos enmascarados que atacó a los muggles.- Afirmó entristecido. Ahora fue Ginny quién suspiró y se estrechó contra su cuerpo intentando transmitirle un poco de consuelo.  
-Tu padre te ha hecho pasarla muy mal.- Dijo en un susurro entristecido, pensando en la suerte que ella disfrutaba con su gran familia a pesar de lo de Percy. Una suerte que el parecía no haber tenido nunca.  
-Mamá siempre suplió sus carencias.- Dijo enorgullecido al recuerdo de la fortaleza de su madre.- Pero, a pesar de todos sus castigos y enseñanzas, nunca fue peor que en el momento en que me entregó la máscara antes de obligarme a partir con él a la batalla.- Su propio cuerpo se tensó a la vez que el de su chica, y la apretó contra sí posando la barbilla en su cabeza.- Pero… Yo tenía muy claro a qué lado quería luchar y, junto a quién.- Añadió perfilando una sonrisa que ella no vio.- Sabía que vosotros no abandonaríais a Harry, por eso cuando me aparecí a vuestro lado de la contienda, lo hice pensando en ti.  
-¿En mí?- Le inquirió sorprendida, separándose repentinamente de él para verle mejor la cara. El color se perfiló en las mejillas del chico y su azoramiento la sorprendió aún más, haciendo que lo mira fijamente, esperando que se explicara.  
-Supongamos que…- Dijo algo indeciso- Hacía tiempo que… estaba… interesado en ti.- Ginny sonrió abiertamente a sus palabras y su vergüenza. Eso no lo sabía.- Algo me decía que tenía que buscarte.- Ginny suspiró.  
-¡Pues menos mal!- Exclamó.- Me libraste de una buena aunque… No fue hasta que me pusiste tras de ti que no me sentí segura.- Recordó para él.- Tan solo una vez me sentí así.  
-¿Así cómo?- Preguntó algo despistado.  
-Tan protegida.  
-¿Y cuando fue?- Le inquirió curioso. Ginny tragó saliva antes de responder, no le gustaba evocar el peor año de su vida.  
-Cuando desperté en la cámara.- Afirmó en voz tan baja como pudo. Derek torció el labio casi involuntariamente.  
-Harry- Suspiró al referirse al amigo.- Siempre Harry.- Añadió apenado.- El eterno héroe contra el que cualquier chico de nuestra generación tendrá que luchar.- Aclaró, pensando que en su caso aún era peor. No es que dudara de ella pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, igual que Ron, ambos estaban iguales.  
-¡Eres tonto!- Le replicó enojada.- Harry ya hace tiempo que es como un hermano para mí.  
-Me acabas de comparar con él.- Le dijo picado, aunque tampoco era tan mala la comparición. Ginny arrugó el entrecejo.  
-He comparado dos hechos de mi vida Derek- Dijo tratando de que su recelo no la sulfurara.  
-¿Por eso te enamoraste de mí?- Preguntó consciente de que no sabía en que momento ella comenzó a sentirse atraída por él, aunque presentía que fue después del día de la batalla.  
-Piensa lo que quieras- Respondió irritada, pero una voz interrumpió lo que iba a decir después, haciendo que los dos rompieran su abrazo tan rápidamente y tan azorados que casi tropiezan al ponerse en pie.  
-Eso pensaré yo si vuelvo a encontraros así a estas horas- Resonó la voz austera de Molly desde las escaleras.  
-Señora Weasley…- reaccionó Derek avergonzado.- Solo… Solo estábamos hablando- Se excusó ante ella, con el pensamiento acertado de que no era muy decoroso que los encontrara así apenas amanecido, mucho menos siendo él un invitado casi obligado en la casa.  
-Pues se acabó la cháchara. Y ya que estáis despiertos… Vestiros y dad de comed a las gallinas mientras preparo el desayuno.- Los chicos se quedaron parados un momento sin reaccionar.- ¡Venga, que es para hoy!- Les replicó.

Los dos pasaron rápidamente ante ella, la cabeza agachada y aún avergonzada. _"Esta juventud"_ pensó Molly sonriente dirigiéndose a la cocina,_ "al menos ahora pueden disfrutar"_

Las tareas de la casa o desgnomizar un jardín que nunca se veía limpio de esos endiablados seres nunca le pareció tan divertido como en aquellos días, llevándolas a cabo junto a Ginny y Ron y en tan solo unos pocos días decidió firmemente que, pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, él quería tener una familia así. Quería que su familia fuera como la de los Weasley, la mejor que hasta ahora había conocido.

* * *

Ya lo se, se os quedó muy cortito y es que se puede decir que con la longuitud que luego tendremos de capítulos esto se queda casi como una "escena" Yo misma lo se, perono había manera de cuadrarlo dentro de los capítulos que teníamos a estas alturas ybueno, sabeis queno suele gustarnos escribir sin motivo así que... por algo será que incluimos estoen este os dije os prometo resarciros. Pero conste que a mí me encanta la escena entre estos dos. Además tenemos que localizar en tiempo y lugar a todos los personajes. Sí direís que faltan nuestros peluches preferidos, Mark y nora, pues... Todo a su tiempo, pero es por ahora ya sabeis un poquito más de los Weasley y os recuerdo así también que Derek existe. Espero veros pronto. Y muchas gracias por seguir ahí 


	11. Capítulo 10: Cerca de la magia

**Disclaimer:** **.-.. ---... .--. ..-. ... --- -..- .---. ... ... --- -...-. . .-..--- ... --.-..- . . ... -.-..-...-... .. -- --- ... .--. . .-. - . -. .-.-. . -. .- .--- -.-.-. -.-. . .--. - --- ...- .. .-. --. .. -. .. .-, -- .- ... .,-- .- .-. -.- ,-. --- .-. .-, -.. . .-. . -.- --.- ..- . .--. . .-. - . -. . -.-. . -. .- .-.. .- ... --. ..- .. .-.. -- .- .. -. ... .- ... .. --.- ..- . -.-. ..- .. -.. .- -.. -----.- ..- .. .-. ... . .--.-.. ...- .- .- - --- -.-. .- .-. .-.. --- --.- ..- . -. --- . ... ... ..- -.-- --- ... ..-. .--. . .-. -- .. ... ---** es decir, traducido del código morse: Los personajes sobre los que escribimos pertenecen a JK excepto Virginia, Mahe, Mark, Nora, Derek... que pertenecen a las Guilmains. Cuidado quien se atreva a tocar lo que no es suyo sin permiso.

Hola! Soy **-- .- ... .** o lo que es lo mismo Mahe : ) Puedo estar más loca que hacer el disclaimer en morse? jajaja, y es real, eh? cada punto y cada raya, aburrida que estaba hoy una, jejeje. Lo que pasa es que se quedó todo juntito, a saber si alguien lo puede entender así :D ¿Qué tal todos? Espero que hayais pasado un buen fin de semana. Pasamos a los rr? pues allá que vamos ;)

**Stiby**: Hooola! Veis como poco a poco se sabría más de los demás personajes? Pues esta vez les tocó a Ginny y Derek : ) Nos gusta mucho meter recuerdos o comentarios de cosas que han pasado en los libros oficiales porque así hace la historia más... ¿cómo sería la palabra? más creíble y cercana a la original. Esos recuerdos son como el puente que enlaza lo que nuestra imaginación crea con lo oficial. Hacemos queal escribir sobre los personajes, no solo sean unos nombres ya conocidos si no que tenganunavida pasada y así parece que puede ser la continuación real de la historia de HP(que más quisieramos, jaja) Sobre los hermanos mayores, también sabréis a su debido tiempo (espero que recuerdes que uno de ellos pasó a "mejor" vida ) Por cierto, ya hemos empezado a leer tu fic, pero es Nigriv la que lo está beteando y te contestará con lo que le parece y lo que está viendo... Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo y por tu promoción, jeje. Y tal y como has dicho en tu segundo rr, hay mucha información que asimilar y sobre todo, hay muchas pistas escondidas, eso siempre ; )

**John Reload:** :D ¿Por qué me ha dado por cambiarte de nick cada vez que te contesto? jajaja. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cerebro que no entendiste? Yo lo que no entendí es lo de la "saga Batman vs Mahe", que aunque parezca que no en determinados momentos, no solo salen ellos dos, eh? Ya veo que hay varios contigo, jejeje, no eres el único. Nigriv también es Geminis con lo que dos mínimo están también con ella; yo soy Leo pero tengo unos cuantos acompañándome también. Como sigamos así vamos a tener para montar un equipo de Quidditch:D Bueno, pues Johnsaluda a Elementh de mi parte xD Cdtm!

**Marc**: Y aquí llega Marc!.:D No Evans pero nos cae tan bien como él ; ) Ya os digo, que poco a poco iban a aparecer los demás personajes y aún quedan. Pero si desarrollamos más ahora unos que otros es por algo... Fue un capi cortito, sí, pero ya os dije también que quedan muy poquitos capis de estos más cortos. Paciencia. Besitos, chulo! y ala, adios, como no :D

**Cote**: No dejó rr pero nos mando un mail así que le contesto igualmente. Ves? al final te regañaron, ten cuidado! que no queremos que te castiguen por querer leernos. Yo no pude agradecerte tu rr del otro día pero lo hago ahora: me dio muy buena sensación saber que no solo nos lees porque te gusta el fic si no que cada capi es algo que te ilusiona siendo importante para ti, haciendote olvidar los problemas. Me hiciste sentir muy bien con tus palabras : ) Muchas gracias, linda

**Kata**: Jajaja, Derek existe, sí :D Y Nora, por supuesto! jejeje, con el cariño que le tengo a esta chiquilla, por Merlín! Bueno, así te has llevado una doble sorpresa: recordar que había más personajes y confirmar que tienes memoria de pez (jejej, es broma) Lo de revivir a los muertos, si te digo la verdad, ahora estoy tan perdida como tú, creo que es cosa de Nigriv por algo que comentaste en el último rr. Si es importante, ya te sacará la conversación de nuevo ; )

**Layn**: Hola! que bueno verte por aquí :D Me has dejado intrigada con ese cabo suelto que dices que te está comiendo el cerebro ¿qué es? Por nuestras cabecitas malévolas pasan ideas que ni te imaginas, jejeje. Como llevamos poquitos capis, no te habrá costado ponerte al día, no? me alegro : ) ¿Y eso del cortometraje? cuentame más, a ver si vamos a tener aquí a la nueva directora de HP 7 y no lo sabemos ; ) Besitos.

**Parótida**: Un rr más corto que los de Marc! jajaja, le has ganado:D Me alegra que te hayas puesto al día ;) Esperamos verte más seguido por aquí.

Y bueno, tenemos un rr más de** LunaticaNympha **¿os acordáis de ella, no? Hemos estado rastreando la red para localizarla a ella y para saber más de su amiga autora del otro fic. Lunática ha seguido negándose a ponerse en contacto con nosotras y su amiga ha sido la intermediaria en este asunto. Le hemos insistido en que, igual que nos insultó yacusó de algo falso de forma pública, queríamos una disculpa también pública. Tenemos nuestro recelo de que el rr sea real porque la autora del otro fic ha visto que de verdad no nos hemos tomado esto como una broma e íbamos a plantear este tema de forma seria ante los webmasters de ffnet si Lunática no se resarcía de sus palabras. Hoy nos llegó esa disculpa aunque como ya os digo, no nos fiamos mucho de su autenticidad cuando ha vuelto a hacerlo de forma anónima sin posibilidad de un mail donde hablar con ella.

En fin, dejemos ya estos asuntillos y vamos a lo interesante: Recordáis que Sirius "la encontró", no? Pues de ahí partimos en este capi ¿Quién habrá acertado? ; ) Por cierto, este capi es más bien "recordatorio" o "resumen" por decirlo de alguna forma, de algunas cosillas que ya han ocurrido aunque siempre hay algo escondido... Estoy deseando comenzar a subiros los siguientes porque son... uff!. :D

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Cerca de la magia**

(Por Mahe)

Los terrenos de Hogwarts eran tan extensos como mágicos. Las montañas los rodeaban como si quisieran protegerlos en un abrazo y el lago los bañaba con sus aguas cristalinas ofreciendo el frescor que más apetecería en el verano que se acercaba. El césped recubría como un manto la tierra, con un intenso color verde y los árboles terminaban adornando el bello paisaje. Mientras, dos personas se aparecían en el lugar, avanzando lentamente por el césped.

-¿Qué?.¿qué opinas? -preguntó Sirius ansioso por saber. Harry miró el entorno y sonrió.  
- Me gusta -dijo con convicción asintiendo con la cabeza- Me gusta mucho: en el campo y donde se puede ver el cielo.  
- Ven, te la enseñaré -dijo Sirius tomándole del brazo- He visto muchas pero en cuanto vi ésta, supe que la había encontrado. No solo ha sido ver una casa, ha sido ver mi hogar.  
- ¿Y como la llamarás? -preguntó el chico mientras se encaminaban.  
- Marauder´s Place.

Construida con maderas de color claro, la casa se situaba delante de un grupo de árboles que franqueaban el camino que llevaba a Dufftown. De techo abuhardillado, contaba con dos plantas donde las habitaciones estaban en la superior y el salón en la inferior. Anexo al lateral derecho, se situaba la cocina y un cobertizo para los leños. Tres escalones daban paso a un amplio porche, vallado en su perímetro, antes de llegar a la puerta principal.

- Este será el lugar de nuestras charlas nocturnas y cervezas de mantequilla -dijo Sirius feliz.

Pasaron al interior y un bonito salón se abrió ante ellos con una chimenea al fondo frente por frente a la puerta. Hacia mitad de la sala, junto a la pared derecha, una escalera, también de madera clara, subía a la otra planta. Todo el salón estaba iluminado por la luz del día gracias a las ventanas que lo rodeaban dándole mayor claridad y alegría. Decorado de forma sencilla pero acogedora, había un par de estanterías a la izquierda para libros y fotos, una bonita mesa en mitad del salón con seis sillas alrededor y un cómodo sofá en tono rojizo y unos sillones iguales frente a la chimenea.

- Me recuerda a la sala común de Gryffindor -comentó Harry al acercarse al sofá.  
- Por eso sentí esta casa como mi hogar -sonrió- Ven, mira, esta es la cocina.

Entraron por una puerta situada a continuación de donde estaban las escaleras y la claridad continuó invadiendo la estancia por las ventanas. Otra chimenea en la pared izquierda, una mesa rectangular en el centro, y una puerta en la esquina derecha que daba salida al exterior y al cobertizo, completaban la estancia. Volvieron al salón y fueron hacia las escaleras para ir a la planta alta. Cuatro escalones, un rellano y el resto de la escalera a la izquierda, pegada a la pared, los dirigió hacia la planta superior. Una vez arriba, un pasillo con dos dormitorios a cada lado y los baños completaban la casa.

-¿De verdad te gusta? -preguntó Sirius mientras volvían a salir por la puerta principal después de haber recorrido toda la casa. Harry miró embelesado la vista que tenía desde allí: un manto verde se extendía a los pies de la vivienda como una alfombra, bajando sin perder un ápice su color hasta la orilla del lago que se situaba a unos 50 metros. Los árboles que rodeaban la casa, las montañas al fondo, el cielo azul abierto... parecía un óleo pintado por el más delicado pincel. -Dime ¿te gusta? -insistió Sirius ante su silencio.  
- Estoy pensando en comprártela y quedármela yo.  
Sirius se echó a reír con su atronadora risa y echó el brazo sobre su ahijado abrazándole.  
- Mira, ven -le dijo caminando hacia la orilla del lago. Al llegar, levantó el brazo y señaló hacia la izquierda a algo situado a una distancia media. Harry sonrió.  
- Ahora sé por qué se respira aquí tanta magia. Con Hogwarts tan cerca, no podía ser de otra forma.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Los días pasaban pero aquel había sido un día tan duro y estresante como los anteriores: concentración, esfuerzo y sobre todo, muchas ganas de seguir adelante era lo que tenía que tener para soportar la presión a la que se estaba viendo sometida. Prácticamente, todo lo que había hecho durante la semana que llevaba allí era teórico, conocer cada ingrediente, los efectos, las posibles combinaciones... todo tal y como su padre le había dicho que tenía que aprender. Deseaba empezar ya con la práctica, mezclar elementos y sentir el calor del caldero borboteando, percibir su magia... pero aún no se lo permitía _"Primero, aprenda lo que va a hacer, Guilmain, conozca y sepa cuál va a ser el origen de cada combinación, de cada mezcla que va a hacer ante el caldero. Si no lo aprende, será inútil que intente realizar la poción" _Pero ella quería intentarlo, sobre todo sabiendo que en poco más de una semana habría luna llena y el tiempo se le echaba encima sin practicar. Se agobiaba de solo pensar que no lo conseguiría y que tendría que esperar a la siguiente luna, un mes más allí metida, encerrada como si estuviera en una prisión vigilada por el peor verdugo _"Sin ningún tipo de distracción"_ pensó irónicamente al recordar cuantas veces se lo había repetido su padre.

Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el sofá de su habitación frente a la chimenea apagada. Lo único que le hacía sentir algo mejor era recordar la sensación cálida que percibió el jueves anterior. Por un momento se quedó desconcertada, sin entender por qué en mitad de la clase del Master, comenzaba a sentirse relajada y tranquila si ella misma sabía lo alterada que estaba. Pero al concentrarse para aprovechar el beneficio que le aportaba esa energía que le llegaba, supo que venía de Harry y mayor aún fue su sorpresa y agrado. Aquella era la forma en la que el corazón compartido les unía, transmitiéndose sensaciones, sintiendo lo que el otro sentía.

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios al recordar ese momento, cogió el libro de Licantropía y lo abrió. Estaba cansada y comenzaba a tener sueño pero aprovecharía un rato antes de acostarse para seguir con la teoría, leyendo mejor allí sentada que en la cama donde se quedaría dormida en seguida. Pasó una de las páginas y contempló una lámina con la imagen de un hombre ya transformado por la luna. La miró con detenimiento pasando lentamente sus dedos por el dibujo mientras un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Nunca había visto a Lupin transformarse pero suponía que no debía ser muy diferente a aquella imagen. _"No entiendo por qué a gente tan buena tiene que pasarle algo así"_ Era tanto el cariño que le había tomado a Remus que solo por él lucharía y se esforzaría en conseguir la dichosa poción lo antes posible pero si por mano del diablo no la lograba en ninguna de las tres lunas con las que contaba antes de comenzar el curso, renunciaría al Master para que la fórmula que su padre había descubierto saliese a la luz y Lupin pudiese acceder a esa milagrosa poción que le mantendría como a un hombre aunque la luna brillase con toda su intensidad en la noche.

Pasó la página y comenzó a leer. _"Capítulo 3: La transformación. Como ya vimos en el primer capítulo, sigue siendo un misterio el saber por qué la luna causa tales efectos en el hombre lobo"_ Subió los pies al sofá y se puso más cómoda _"Pero lo cierto es que ahí están y estas personas deben vivir con ellos cada mes. Pasamos a continuación a detallar cómo transcurre la metamorfosis del licántropo..."_

- Mahe...

Un suspiro adormilado de respuesta a su nombre.

- Mahe...

Intentó abrir los ojos lentamente pero los párpados se les cerraban hasta que consiguió mantenerlos entreabiertos y se quedó mirando embelesada hacia un punto, deleitándose con la imagen que el sueño le regalaba aquella noche.

- Hola -susurró la misma voz y una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de su dueño al ver como la chica, aunque casi dormida aún, le miraba. Entonces, Mahe parpadeó y reaccionando ante la voz, se tiró del sofá hacia la chimenea.  
- ¡Harry!.¡Hola! –exclamó en voz baja mientras se ponía de rodillas y se acercaba lo más que podía- Creí que estaba soñando.  
- Ya me dí cuenta -respondió sonriendo. La cabeza de Harry aparecía entre unas llamas verdes en mitad de la chimenea- ¿Cómo estás?  
- Uff -resopló- cansada pero ahora muy bien y muy contenta de verte -contestó emocionada- Pero... pero ¿cómo sabes dónde...¡Oh!.¡hoy era lunes y Dobby fue a Hogwarts!  
- Sí, estuvo esperando en la puerta de la Torre hasta que llegué -confirmó- Le regalaré todos los calcetines que me pida por haberme dicho dónde estabas -sonrió y Mahe le correspondió a su sonrisa- Bueno, dime ¿cómo lo estás llevando?  
- Es... complicado, más de lo que parece. Pero es un Master, debe ser así. Me paso el día entero estudiando sobre la poción aunque aún no me ha dejado hacer ninguna prueba pero quiero hacerla antes de que llegue la luna.  
- ¿Cómo se está portando contigo? -preguntó Harry refiriéndose a Snape. Mahe suspiró y se encogió de hombros.  
- Está siendo como es él, está sacando su carácter más arisco conmigo -Harry chasqueó la lengua y resopló- Es lo que yo le pedí aunque sea realmente exasperante. Pero no te preocupes, él se está encontrando con mi genio, tranquilo. -dijo para quitarle importancia al asunto ante la expresión preocupada de Harry. Deseaba tanto hablar con él, desahogarse, que no podía evitar contarle pero sabía que tenía que medir las palabras para no preocuparle en demasía- Por cierto, gracias por relajarme el otro día -el chico sonrió- sabía que tenías que ser tú.  
- Te sentí muy inquieta y en ese momento fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para ayudarte. Pero ahora que ya sé dónde estás... -dijo pícaramente  
- Sin distracción, Potter -contestó muy seria imitando a su padre intentando contener la risa- Son las normas.  
- Sí, claro ¿y desde cuándo he seguido yo las normas? -ambos rieron en voz baja.  
- También es verdad -confirmó la chica pero poco a poco la sonrisa fue desapareciendo de su rostro- Pero aunque me cueste mucho no verte y no estar contigo, no quiero tener problemas con él, Harry. Yo sí tengo que seguir las normas.  
- ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
- ¡No! -exclamó acercando las manos a la imagen entre las llamas- No es eso tampoco... es... -resopló y se tapó la cara con las manos- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? -fue retirando las manos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del chico- Que diablos ¡carpe diem, Harry! -exclamó- Pedirte que no vengas es como pedirme a mi misma que deje de respirar.  
- Por eso quería venir a verte de vez en cuando, para poder seguir respirando también.

Mahe mordió su labio suspirando y Harry sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos, el único contacto que podían tener en ese momento el cual llegaba a ser tan intenso como la más tierna de las caricias.

- Bueno -comenzó Mahe a hablar tras unos minutos obligándose a reaccionar- cuéntame ¿cómo estás tú?  
- Bien, he estado estos días conociendo el funcionamiento interno de Hogwarts y preparando con Dumbledore el inicio del próximo curso -explicó- Es bastante trabajo pero creo en varios días más habremos finalizado con todo y me alegro porque creo que a Dumbledore le hacen falta unas vacaciones, le veo… cansado.  
-Es muy mayor –confirmó la chica.  
-Ya –afirmó con la cabeza- Por cierto, quiere proponerte algo.  
- ¿El qué? -preguntó extrañada.  
- Le gustaría que fueses Jefa de Casa -respondió sonriente.  
- ¡Oh! -exclamó sin saber qué decir por la sorpresa- ¿No tengo entendido que el jefe de casa imparte una materia concreta? Sinceramente, no me agrada ser la jefa de Slytherin. Demasiadas coincidencias ya con Snape.  
Harry rió y Mahe siseó llevándose el índice a los labios mirando a la puerta.  
- No te preocupes, a Dumbledore también le gusta romper las normas -explicó sonriendo- Si aceptas, serás la jefa de la casa Ravenclaw. Yo seré el jefe de Gryffindor.  
-¿De Ravenclaw? oh, pues... eso me gusta más -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza  
- Seremos los profesores y Jefes de Casa más jóvenes que haya tenido Hogwarts en su historia -dijo Harry entusiasmado pero Mahe solo pudo corresponder a su entusiasmo con una leve sonrisa- Y deja de pensar que tenemos casi la misma edad que los alumnos -la chica se sorprendió- No le des más vueltas a eso.  
- Como me conoces. -respondió al ser justamente ese el temor que pasaba por su mente.  
- Y sin legislemens -añadió divertido- Por cierto, Sirius encontró casa.  
- ¿Sí?  
Harry asintió.  
- Es tal y como la quería para él: una casa en el campo, donde se puede ver el cielo y donde terminará de olvidar sus años en en Azkabán -explicó y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Está muy contento.  
-Y tú también -se alegró Mahe- Me encantaría verla.  
- En cuanto termines de aquí, vendrás. Te estaré esperando.  
- Ojalá termine pronto, de verdad. Solo pensar...

Pero de pronto, se quedó callada y miró hacia la puerta. Unos pasos lentos, continuos, sonaban en el pasillo. _"Es Snape"_ leyó el chico en sus labios y asintió comprendiendo que era el momento de marcharse. Mahe resopló, no quería que se fuera, que acabase ese momento pero no había más remedio si no quería que los pillase. Se llevó los dedos a los labios depositando un beso y extendió el brazo a la imagen de Harry que había hecho lo mismo que ella. Ambas manos separadas por escasos centímetros pero que no podían llegar a tocarse mientras con la mirada se decían todo lo que ya sabían. Las llamas verdes resplandecieron y la cabeza de Harry desapareció, dejando a Mahe de rodillas con el brazo derecho extendido hacia la nada. Los pasos se detuvieron justo en la puerta y miró de reojo. No creía que fuese capaz de irrumpir en su habitación sin ni siquiera llamar pero aún así, se levantó en silencio procurando no hacer ruido para no llamar su atención. Se acercó despacio a la puerta e intentó captar algún sonido del exterior pegando el oído pero en seguida escuchó como los pasos volvían a encaminarse por el pasillo y se iba perdiendo su sonido hasta que segundos después se oyó cerrar sigilosamente una puerta.

Mahe resopló con fuerza y cerró los ojos apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Había estado a punto de pillarles y no quería ni imaginar cuál hubiera sido su reacción pero sinceramente era algo que en ese momento apenas le importaba. Se sentía tan feliz e ilusionada de haber visto a Harry que solo el recuerdo del rato que habían estado charlando en la chimenea permanecía en su mente. Se dirigió hacia la cama sin poder borrar la sonrisa y se echó en ella suspirando profundamente mientras el sueño volvía a atraparla. Sabía que aquella iba a ser la primera noche que mejor iba a dormir de las que llevaba en aquella mansión.

* * *

¿Acaso íbamos a dejar a Sirius viviendo en Grimmauld Place? Pues no, se va a Marauders´ Place, la casa de los Merodeadores ; ) Como véis, es un capi light pero... Harry tenía que aparecer en la habitación de Mahe en algún momento y la idea de que fuera por la chimenea me gustó mucho así que de ahí surgió este capi. En unos días, tendréis más capis y ahí ya sí que deberéis estar atentos a lo que comience a ocurrir porque hay cosas escondidas hasta detrás de las palabras. Quien avisa no es Pettigrew :D Hasta dentro de poco! 


	12. Capítulo 11: Punto débil

**Disclaimer:** Hoy en inglés ; ) All the characters in this fic are JK´s property. We write about them only to have fun and be able to dream with the magic. But... there are others characters like Virginia, Mahe, Mark, Nora and so on, that are forbidden to use without permission (and you can be sure we will never give permission to use them) if you don´t want to receive the worst curse ever known from theses witchs called Guilmains.

Hola! Aquí Mahe, para variar : ) Bueno, supongo que lo importante es que podáis leer independientemente de quien suba (aunque Nigriv está deseando subir capi) Como siempre, agradeceros vuestra compañía y vuestras palabras, es todo un honor : ) A por los rr! Por cierto, me encanta que la casa de Sirius os pillara a todos por sorpresa, jejeje.

**Stiby**: Te vino bien releer UP para encuadrar qué hicimos con los personajes, eh? jeje. Creo que Nigriv aún no ha terminado de leer tu fic porque está liadilla con sus cosas, además de que hemos recibido la visita de una buena amiga que aún no conocíamos en persona :) La inspiración va y viene, así que no desesperes que cuando menos lo pienses llegará de nuevo. Efectivamente, donde están es cerca del colegio. Y realmente es el sitio y la casa donde me gustaría estar a mí, de hecho es la misma que utilicé para uno de mis minis,pero se la "regalé" a Sirius, jeje (me dejaría compartirla con él? ÑAM! ) ¿Tú crees que Dobby puede callarse algo que le digan? si este elfo es un peligro :D Le faltó el tiempo justo para chivarle a Harry dónde estaba Mahe. Lo de que no pueden tocarse es simplemente porque Harry es una imagen en la chimenea entre las llamas verdes y supuestamente Mahe no debería tocar esas llamas de donde aparece su cabeza, podría hacer desaparecer la imagen. Pobrecitos, pueden verse pero no pueden tocarse, sniff, pero algo es algo, así que... carpe diem con lo que puedan (o les dejen!) : ) Besitos.

**Caliope Halliwell**: Tu olfato no falla al decir que muchas cosas pueden pasar en esa casa perdida(sigo con la musiquilla de suspense, jeje) Te confirmo que el nombre de la madre de Mahe es Virgina, sí, no te ha fallado del todo la memoria ; ) A saber por dónde andará esta mujer: se montó en un avión, llegó a una ciudad con canales y casitas de colores y se puso a limpiar xD Pero lo del Sur... ¿seguro que dice que está en el Sur? Uuummm... aunque si es cierto que Mahe fue a Beaux, lo mismo al igual que la casa de Sirius está cerca de Hogwarts, la de Virginia está cerca de Beaux, quien sabe... ;) ¿No me digas que estudias Turismo? Yo también:D Bueno, yo estudiaba Turismo, acabé hace años pero me ha encantado tu idea de que Harry fuera el profe de Contabilidad Financiera y Sirius de Marketing (aunque creo que seguro que no las hubiera aprobado con la cosa de estar más pendiente de los profesores que de lo que explicaban, jeje) Pero desde luego, a más de un profesor lo hubiera cambiado por ellos, hasta por Hagrid si hace falta! xD Por cierto¿dónde lo estudias? A ver, más cositas mientras releo tu rr ¿te estás releyendo MA?.¿y luego irás a por UP? Marchando una Orden de UP de Primera Clase para Caliope! jajaja. Los malos vendrán,dirán "buuuuu!" y se irán para regresar luego otra vez, siempre ocultos en las sombras, como no... ;) pero venir vendrán, vaya que sí! Sobre el lindo comentario que nos dejaron, es lo que tú dices, hay fics en los que irremediablemente tienen similitudes porque la trama oficial te hace pensar en ciertas escenas o en cómo desarrollar algo desde un punto concreto y con la cantidad de gente que se dedica a escribir fics, es lógico que alguien coincida (somos muchas mentes pensando... ¿pensando? jajaja) Ahora, que solo tenga unos toques de diferencia pero que a la legua se vea que es lo mismo... eso jode mucho. Siempre hay que comprobar si ese "parecido" ha sido casual o "inspirado" por la lectura previa de algo que ha escrito otra persona pero aún así no hay que volverse paranoico con estas cosas (ojo, que yo me vuelvo ) ) Pero en el caso del problema con la chica esta, una trama de herederos es lo más lógico desde que salió la CdS, lo importante es tener suficiente imaginación para inventar esa historia de herederos y que quede lo mejor y más diferente posible. Por cierto, totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que JK podría hacer lo mismo que Paolini y venir afirmar a España (aunque claro, no creo que le diera por venir a Córdoba, más quisieramos, jaja) Pero nada, esta mujer va a un poco a lo suyo, que se deje de dar biberones y se ponga ya a escribir! (jeje, que mala)Madre mía, que respuesta más larga:D Besos!

**Marc:** Bonita casa la de Sirius, a ver si nos invita, verdad? ; ) Me alegro de que el capi te gustara aunque fuera light (aunque la verdad para Harry y Mahe, encontrarse aunque sea en la chimenea no es nada light... ; ) )

**Lladruc: **¿Te hizo gracia lo de "quien avisa no es Pettigrew"? jejeje, si supieras la de dichos y refranes adaptados a HP que tenemos, jajaja, ya nos los irás viendo a responderos o al escribir ; ) Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que ver a Snape toooodos los días y charlar solo con un elfo, debe ser de locos (para pasar luego unas vacaciones en San Mungo, seguro) Pero menos mal que la parejita se puede encontrar, que se quieren mucho, jeje.

**Kata¿**A quién vamos a revivir?.¿a Percy? uff, déjalo que me cae muy mal, que siga midiendo el grosor delculo a los calderos donde esté, jejeje.

**Cote:** Uy, que bonito lo que dices de la relación de Harry y Mahe, me ha encantado : ) Te entiendo perfectamente porque a mí también me gusta ver cuando un personaje importante no es de hierro, siempre fuerte ante todo lo que se le presente, si no que tiene esa parte humana que le hace vulnerable y que le hace sufrir si está mal. Para mí, esa es la forma de sentir a un personaje más cercano y real, cuando ese héroe demuestra que también tiene un corazón que siente. Claro que nos gusta saber de dónde sois, tú de Chile, que lejos! jeje, pero así podemos ubicar a nuestros lectores ; ) No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace saber que te sientes bien leyéndonos, de verdad.Es más, anoche no iba a conectar para ver si había rr, demasiado cansancio y dolor de cabeza, pero al final entré y conseguiste que me fuera a dormir sonriendo. Gracias por encontrar esos minutillos para seguir leyéndonos entre libro y libro del cole. Uf, pero eso de que nuestra escritura no tiene que envidiarle a la de JK... no nos saques los colores, que qué más quisieramos tener esa capacidad de imaginación para haber inventado todo este mundo. Nosotras también inventamos pero a partir de una base creada por ella, es como una buena comida (es que son las 14h y ya me voy a comer, jeje): si los ingredientes son buenos y de primera calidad, siempre hay más posibilidades de que el plato que se vaya a cocinar salga al menos lo más sabroso posible. Pues esto es lo mismo, tenemos unos "ingredientes" ofrecidos por JK de lo mejorcito que hay. Cuidate mucho, linda y suerte con los exámenes.

**Parótida**: Que Snape haya ido hasta la habitación de Mahe para espiarla... pues sí! jajaja, bicho malo este murcielago. No, es broma, digamos que no la espía pero... sí que la vigila. Que gracia lo de los dormitorios secretos, jejeje, no es que haya dormitorios secretos, es que en algunos no puede, mejor dicho, no debeentrar... No te preocupes si no recuerdas donde quedaban cada una de las partes de la casa, yo tuve que dibujar un plano para no perderme en mi descripción, jeje.

**Celina:** Si alguien llega a decirme que lo que Sirius encontraba era una casa, me da algo, jajajaja, ni Sherlock Holmes en sus mejores tiempos :D Ya tienen mérito las viejas de tu pueblo y sus inventos, jajaja. Bueno, no creas que el conocerse todo el mundo pasa solo en los pueblos pequeños, aquí (aunque esta ciudad no es grande) a veces también ocurre. Con la de gente que hay en todos lados! Besitos desde aquí para allá :D

**Layn: **¿20 horas has dormido? por Merlín, eso sí que parece una poción del sueño! En UP los capis eran más cortos, aquí se van alargando y más que se alargarán... Ahora que lo dices... ahí va! es verdad¿cómo le vamos a devolver la magia a Virginia:S jejeje, algo hará, digo yo, hay que seguir leyendo! ; ) Si presentas el cortometraje en algún lugar (concurso, festival, etc) o lo subes a internet, dínoslo para que te veamos actuando y nos mandas un saludito :D Besos.

Bueno, pues se acabó tanta cháchara y ahora vamos a leer. Ya os dije que a partir de ahora hay que estar muy atentos porque podéis encontrar mogollón de pistas pero también os podéis perder con algunas cosas que ocurran pero... todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo. ; ) Besitos para todos.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 11: Punto débil **

(Por Mahe)

Cada día que pasaba se parecía tanto al anterior como similar sería a los que estaban por venir. El trabajo se hacía cada vez más duro, más pesado, el cansancio iba haciendo mella por el esfuerzo que le requería y la luna... cada noche más cerca. Hacía un par de días que ya había comenzado a trabajar con el caldero, mezclando elementos y haciendo combinaciones, y esa pequeña variante en la rutina diaria y las ganas de querer conseguir la fórmula hacía que se concentrase como nunca en la labor que estaba desempeñando. Cuando se situaba delante del caldero, dejaba de existir el mundo. Había llegado a conseguir tal grado de concentración que no era consciente de si había alguien más en la sala, de si el sol aún brillaba en el cielo o de si la bandeja con su comida se enfriaba en la habitación. Y cuando la veía en tal estado, Snape se mantenía en silencio pero pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada paso que avanzaba en la poción. El sabía bien si lo estaba haciendo correcto o no pero, para continuar con su acostumbrada forma de ser con sus alumnos, no le diría nada hasta que la poción explotase o tomase un color o textura extraña. Con más razón la dejaría a ella que aprendiese de sus propios errores, aunque fuese su hija y se estuviese jugando su Master.

_"35 gramos de raíz de mandrágora"_ anotaba en su pergamino tras echar el ingrediente en el caldero mientras pensaba la explicación _"La cantidad exacta y necesaria en una wolfsbane básica para adormecer ligeramente al sujeto en el momento en el que la transformación comienza"_ Comprobó la intensidad del fuego y se acercó a la mesa auxiliar a por el siguiente ingrediente que necesitaba. _"Semillas de eléboro... por su efecto sobre el corazón necesitaré... quince, no mejor doce pequeñas"_ Llevó el cuenco a su mesa, echó un puñado sobre la superficie y comenzó a separar las que elegiría. _"Una, dos, tres, cuatro... cinco... seis... siete...no ¡ay! me equivoqué"_ Resopló y comenzó a contar de nuevo _"Una, dos... tres... cuatro...cinco, seis, siete... ocho..." _Miró el caldero y regresó la vista de nuevo a las semillas dándose cuenta de que no recordaba las que llevaba _"Pero bueno, Mahe ¿qué te pasa?" _se recriminó a si misma _"¡Parece que te abrieron la mente y se te escapó la concentración! A ver, otra vez" _juntó las semillas y volvió a contar _"Una, dos, tres..." _pero algo le hizo detenerse, una sensación extraña que le incomodaba y era lo que le estaba haciendo perder la concentración. Una sensación que le produjo un escalofrío porque no era la primera vez que la sentía...

- ¡NO!

Gritó y se apartó de la mesa dando un par de pasos hacia atrás mirando acusadoramente a su padre.

- Pero... ¿qué es lo que hace! -le gritó- ¿No tuvo suficiente con el día del castigo o es que disfruta haciéndole legislemens a la gente sin que se den cuenta? -Snape se quedó lívido pero no se amilanó manteniendo sus ojos clavados en Mahe- ¿A qué ha venido eso ahora?.¿eh?.¿Qué pretendía descubrir? -la chica se iba exaltando por momentos al solo pensamiento de que Snape hubiese descubierto que tenía contacto con Harry pero le siguió encarando con toda la rabia que había ido acumulando en esos días- ¿Es que no tiene respeto por nadie?  
- Siga con su trabajo, señorita Guilmain -le dijo casi sin inmutarse  
- ¿Que siga…que siga con mi trabajo? -continuó gritando- ¿Acaso me ve concentrada ahora?.¡El que insiste una y otra vez con que no debo distraerme con nada y es el primero que consigue alterarme!

Ambos estaban frente a frente, sin apartar la mirada. La aparente pasividad de Snape y el orgullo que le impedían disculparse por su atrevimiento crispaban los nervios de Mahe de tal forma que tenía que contenerse para no sacar su varita del bolsillo y lanzarle una maldición. Estaba exasperada y terriblemente indignada sabiendo que no tenía forma de bloquear sus pensamientos ante el caso de que quisiera volver a intentar hacerle legislemens de nuevo en algún momento.

- Siéntese y continúe, ya no es una cría para hacer un berrinche de esta tontería -le espetó fríamente. Mahe se quedó boquiabierta y su ira fue en aumento _"¿Tontería? será... "_  
- No tengo por qué aguantar esto -murmuró apretando los puños y se giró hacia la puerta de la sala abriéndola de golpe.  
-¡GUILMAIN!.¡VUELVA AQUI AHORA MISMO! -la llamó a voz en grito al verla salir- GUILM...diablos... ¡MAHE!

Salió tras ella cuando ya la chica había salido por la puerta principal de la casa. Caminaba a grandes zancadas por el descuidado jardín hacia la calle pero antes de llegar a traspasar la verja, su grito la detuvo.

-¡MAHE GUILMAIN!.¡SABES QUE NO PUEDES IRTE! -la chica cerró los ojos y resopló con fuerza. Temía sus palabras porque solo le faltaba que en ese momento le recordase el motivo por el que estaba allí.  
- ¿Va a obligarme a quedarme?.¡Inténtelo! -le desafió cuando se giró hacia él- ¡Mandaría ahora mismo este maldito Master bien lejos!.¡Y es lo que voy a hacer con tal de no permanecer aquí ni un minuto más!

Snape la miró fijamente sin acercarse a ella ni un paso. En los metros que se separaban, podía llegar a sentir su energía tan exasperada como la llegó a sentir de su madre la noche del baile.

- Ese maldito Master, como tú lo llamas, es el que te permitirá ocupar tu puesto en Hogwarts ¡no lo olvides!  
- ¡Me da igual!.¡Ya no me importa ese condenado puesto! -le gritó pero Snape entrecerró los ojos, dibujando una mueca en su rostro.  
- ¿También te da igual no conseguir la poción para tu querido Lupin? -inquirió despectivamente acercándose despacio. En seguida supo que había dado en el clavo, la mirada de Mahe cambió en milésimas de segundos al acordarse de Remus.  
- Sabe que la poción está formulada -murmuró la chica- No olvide usted tampoco eso. El podría acceder en cualquier momento a esa Wolfsbane si usted se la proporciona -el profesor alzó las cejas e hizo un ademán de reírse.  
- Pero yo no se la proporcionaré... jamás -le dijo fríamente. Mahe abrió la boca espantada y volvió a sentir más profundo que nunca el odio hacia su padre por jugar de aquella forma con las personas. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, hasta que punto podía aquel hombre que se situaba frente a ella ser tan odioso y tener tanta falta de sentimientos- Así que si quieres que el lobito no tenga orejas y colmillos... tendrás que formularla tú.

Mahe tragó saliva y respiró profundamente intentando deshacer el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Tenía la esperanza de que si ella no conseguía la fórmula, Lupin y cualquier otro hombre lobo pudiera acceder a ella por Snape pero las palabras del profesor estaban siendo tan contundentes que no quiso arriesgarse a que todo fuese verdad y no una estratagema para obligarla a quedarse. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre tan malvado ser su padre? Se acercó a él tras unos segundos, mirándole desafiante y alzando su dedo índice, le espetó con el tono más seguro que pudo aunque casi no podía disimular el temblor en su voz.

- Me quedaré pero nunca... ¿me oye?.¡NUNCA! vuelva a hacerme legislemens.

Le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa para volver a entrar. Snape contuvo un suspiro y fue tras ella pero instintivamente miró hacia la casa de los Malfoy unos segundos. Apretó las mandíbulas y terminó de entrar cerrando la puerta tras él. La voz de Mahe le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Necesito concentración así que ¡quiero trabajar el resto del día sola! -le dijo en voz alta mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala de golpe. Snape se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada y comenzó a subir impetuosamente por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

>>>>>>>>>>>

No sabía por qué lo había hecho pero al verla allí, tan imbuida en su trabajo, no pudo evitar la tentación de hacerle legislemens para saber... _"¿Y qué querías saber, Severus?.¿qué querías descubrir?"_ se dijo a si mismo. Comenzó a pasear por su habitación, tan en penumbra como de costumbre aunque la luz del día se intentaba dar paso a través de las cortinas. _"No te engañes, sabes bien que no lo has hecho por ver los avances en su mente con respecto a la poción antes de verlos en la mesa. Con echarle un vistazo a sus anotaciones y su caldero, sabes perfectamente cómo lo está haciendo"_ Resopló con fuerza, era odioso escuchar su voz interior reprochándole una verdad que él mismo no quería reconocer. Se acercó a su escritorio y apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla con los ojos cerrados pero un acceso de ira contenida le hizo pegar un puñetazo a la mesa _"¡No he debido hacerlo!.¡lo sé! pero... es su hija ¿ni siquiera a ella le iba a decir dónde iba?.¿cómo ha podido hacer algo así?.¡alguien tiene que saber dónde está!.¡Maldita sea!"_ La duda, la incógnita le quemaba y sabía que preguntarle directamente iba a tener menos resultado aún que atreviéndose a indagarlo por él mismo sumergiéndose en los pensamientos de la chica. _"¿Y qué has conseguido con tu excursión mental? no descubrir nada, aumentar tu rabia por el desconocimiento de su paradero y que su hija¡tu hija, te odie más por haberle hecho legislemens ¿Creías que no se daría cuenta por muy concentrada que estuviese? sabes que es muy sensible, sabes que..." _

- ¡Cállate!

Pero era imposible dejar de escuchar esa voz porque era él mismo quien se lo estaba echando en cara. _"Lo sé, sé que ahora me odia tanto como cuando descubrimos quienes éramos. Mis pasos con ella van hacia atrás, es inevitable. Y sé que más odio me tendrá al haberle puesto entre la espada y la pared, haberla hecho elegir sabiendo que al nombrarle al licántropo se quedaría"_ Se sentó en su cama y se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en las piernas. El pelo negro cayó sobre su rostro pero no se molestó en apartarlo _"Esta es una oportunidad para ella, para su futuro. Tenía que obligarla como fuese a que se quedase, aunque ahora crea que soy un monstruo"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

Ya hacía bastante que había anochecido pero no era consciente de cuánto tiempo. Le había costado tanto volver a concentrarse después de lo que había pasado que ahora trabajaba ausente del tiempo. Cogió su reloj y se sorprendió: eran más de las 12 y aún seguía allí, enfrascada en la poción, tomando medidas y haciendo anotaciones pero era demasiado el cansancio acumulado: le dolía la espalda, le picaban los ojos... Ya había hecho suficiente por ese día y podía dejarlo. Fue apagando las velas y tomó una para subir hasta su habitación. La sala quedó a oscuras y salió cerrando en silencio...

Mientras se encaminaba por la oscura escalera, solo iluminada por la vela que portaba en su mano, hacía repaso de las últimas anotaciones que había hecho y de cómo tendría que continuar al día siguiente _"No pienses más y desconecta"_ se decía pero le era difícil. Al llegar a la planta alta, miró hacia el ala izquierda de la casa, sombría y silenciosa. Snape había respetado por una vez su petición de querer seguir trabajando sola el resto del día y no le había vuelto a ver desde la discusión que habían tenido. Solo recordar ese momento la ponía en tensión. Pero se alegraba de haberle perdido de vista durante toda esa tarde porque no hubiera soportado tenerle frente a ella ni un momento más después de haberle demostrado la clase de persona sin escrúpulos que podía llegar a ser. Giró hacia la derecha y avanzó en silencio hasta su habitación pensando de nuevo en su labor para el día siguiente.

Encendió varias velas y el dormitorio se iluminó cálidamente. Sobre el escritorio, la bandeja con la cena que Dobby le había llevado, estaba ya fría como de costumbre a esas horas. La miró desganada pero, aunque no había probado bocado desde medio día, estaba tan cansada que ni le apetecía _"¿Y si ceno mañana?"_. Se acercó más a la ventana y miró al cielo estrellado como cada noche. Su último apunte a la labor del Master era siempre ese vistazo a la luna, cada noche más redonda y más llena. Quedaban cinco días para que se mostrase con todo su esplendor y aunque se sentía satisfecha de como llevaba la poción puesto que ya casi había conseguido la Wolfsbane básica aún tenía que investigar qué componentes e ingredientes eran los necesarios para hacer que el líquido elemento se convirtiese en el milagro que esperaba. El tiempo corría en su contra...

Fue a retirarse de la ventana pero algo llamó su atención. Otra ventana, en la casa de en frente, esa casa que sin saber por qué le inquietaba tanto, tenía la cortina abierta y desde ella, alguien la miraba. Se fijó extrañada pues no había visto movimiento en esa mansión desde que había llegado allí, siempre cerrada y supuestamente vacía, como seguía pareciendo. Pero por lo menos en ese momento, no era así: una tez pálida, con cabello rubio y vestida de negro parecía vigilarla. Reprimió un escalofrío, no solo por la espectral imagen si no porque algo le recordaba y no sabía qué... Echó la cortina y se retiró. _"Tranquila, es... el vecino, solo eso"_ pero su intuición le avisaba que era algo más. Se sentó en la cama y respiró mientras la inquietud habitual que le precedía a una premonición llegaba a ella...

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Arboles y más árboles que se cierran... ocultan la visión tras la espesa niebla... silencio de ultratumba... respiración angustiosa... no sé dónde, qué o quién pero...está aquí, en algún lugar...

* * *

Esa última frase última no es que se haya colado, eh? jeje, tiene sentido y mucho ¿dónde y cuándo? quien sabe, jeje. Al releer el capi sin pensar en lo que ocurrió en UP, me he dado cuenta de que quizá haya cosas que si no recordáis, os podáis perder un poquito. Pero nada, vosotros preguntad que ya veremos si os respondemos, jajaja (malvada :D ) Venga, que nos vemos muy prontito a ver si descubrimos quien es la imagen espectral de la casa de en frente ; ) 


	13. Capítulo 12: Noche

**Disclaimer: **Y hoy en francés :D Toutes les personnages de cette histoire sont proprieté de JKet nous gagnons seulement la reconaissance de nos lecteurs. Mais, il y a autres personnages qui appartiennent à Nigriv et Mahe donc... attention! ils sont proprieté privée sous possible malédiction de ces deux sorcières.

Hola ¿Quién soy? Pues Mahe ;) Para los que sepan francés, espero no haber metido mucho la pata con el disclaimer porque recuerdo bastante menos de lo que quisiera (careto sonrojado). En fin, vamos a por esos rr como cada día : )

**John Reload: **¿Se puso celoso Elementhp? jajajaja, bueno, vamos a tener que repartir a tanta gente, hablamos tú y yo y a él le dejamos hablando con la del fic y luego cambiamos ; ) Competencia a Harry... uy, si tú supieras de un sueño con cierto búlgaro y Harry también por enmedio, jajaja. Eso sí que fue bueno (creo que acabo de hacerte pensar Heineken, jajaja :D) Obviamente, no te voy a decir quién estaba en la ventana y si te digo alguien va a ser todo lo contrario, jeje. Tengo msn pero solo tengo a la familia y a los amigos más íntimos perolas charlas que nos podemos montar por aquí tus "dos tú" y mis "dos yo" (que lío, jajaja) pueden ser realmente locas. Cdtm! Besitos.

**Stiby**: Snape cumple lo que se le pidió: mantener una mera y estricta relación profesor-alumno con Mahe. Así que, no hay forma de verle diferente con ella aunque... ya sabes como cambia cuando está solo, sobre todo si piensa en Virginia. Pero que tiene mala sangre, la tiene. La casa, no es que puedas estar segura de que es de los Malfoy, es que se dice claramente que es de ellos :D Efectivamente, Draco murió y Lucius también (un lazo de fuego lanzado por Mahe y un Avada por Snape, respectivamente) pero... ¿y si han vuelto de alguna forma? quien sabe... lo mismo hay alguien más en esa casa. La última frase es totalmente lógico que ahora te pierdas pero... algún día te encontrarás ;) No vayas a perder el bus por nuestra culpa, chiquilla! Besitos.

**Marc**: Si no apareces claro que te echamos de menos, a tí y a todos ; ) Mira que si se han colado en la casa y vosotros pensando que es alguien que ya estaba dentro... Se supone que Wiltshire es un barrio donde residían la mayoría de las familias de mortífagos con dinero y con la cosa de que muchos murieron en la batalla, otros están encarcelados y otros escaparon, las casas pueden estar vacías y ser un apetitoso bocado para un ladrón o simplemente que los mortífagos que aún quedan vivos, hayan vuelto para esconderse. Que desvarío y solo para ver si os lío un poco más :D Lo único cierto es que a Mahe le dio un yuyu verlo... uff! Enga, besitos!

**Hermiwg**: Hola! que de días sin verte! Me alegra que te gustaran los capis y que te entretengas leyendo, al menos nosotras intentamos entreteneros : ) La verdad es que la pareja de Ginny y Derek es muy linda, sobre todo porque él siempre está pendiente de protegerla aún sabiendo que quien más protección necesitaría de los dos, sería él... Lo de la casa, me encantó ver cómo a nadie se le ocurrió, jejeje, así la sorpresa fue mayor :D A mi parecer, no había un sitio mejor donde ubicarla que no fuera cerca de Hogwarts. Es que el castillo me encanta! Sobre la visita de Harry, sabiendo por fin donde encontrar a Mahe, no se iba a quedar quietecito. Lástima que solo puedan verse por la chimenea hasta que ella acabe el Master, si lo acaba... Snape va a hacer todo lo posible para que Mahe se quede, así que si tuvo que recurrir a la amenaza de la wolfsbane y que él mismo no se la proporcionaría a Lupin, no dudó en hacerlo ni un momento. La pregunta es ¿por qué está tan interesado en que Mahe se quede en la mansión?.¿por él?.¿por mantenerla lejos de los que quiere?.¿por la poción? o... ¿por algo más? Misterioso este Snape y su comportamiento. ;) La persona de la ventana: tal y como le he dicho a Stiby antes, Draco y Lucius murieron así que en principio ellos no pueden ser (cuidado que digo "en principio" ; ) ) pero me gusta que te hayas arriesgado y hayas apostado por Narcisa. La verdad es que cuadra en la descripción pero es lo que tú dices, "la cara" es femenino pero los hombres también tienen cara ; ) Que bueno que hayas analizado la frase aún empezando a aparecer en el fic, jeje. Aún es muy pronto para desvelar qué es, quién la dice, por qué, dónde y cuándo... tendréis que leerlo ; ) La ciudad de los canales aún no se ha dicho porque aunque veas capis de Snape y Mahe y de otros personajes (que llegarán por supuesto), Virginia todavía sigue en esa ciudad enigmática. Gracias por tus palabras, por tu rr largo y que te sea leve todo lo que tienes que hacer. Besos también para tí.

**Caliope Halliwell**: Ya has tomado un avión rumbo más al norte, eso está bien ; ) Off topic: es totalmente cierto lo que dices, que hay gente que habla maravillas de Turismo y otros dicen que es un asco. Yo no era la carrera que quería estudiar, quería hacer Traductor - Interprete porque me encantan los idiomas, pero como no pude entrar, me fui a Turismo ya que al menos estudiaría algo de idiomas. Supongo que los planes de estudio son diferentes porque lo tuyo es de universidad pública, no? Aquí solo había universidad privada en aquel tiempo con lo que era un poco rollo. De hecho, ahora los planes son diferentes a los de mi época (te hablo de hace 9 años que acabé la carrera) Y bueno, cuando terminé, me tomé un año "sabático" hasta que mis padres empezaron a achucharme para que empezara a enviar curriculums y tal. Y la verdad es que tuve suerte, al poco de empezar a moverme, me llamaron de una agencia de viajes y... aquí llevo casi 8 años. Aunque es un trabajo que quema muchísimo y sobre todo, lo que más rabia me da es que casi no se practican los idiomas que es lo que verdaderamente me gusta. Pero en fin, no me puedo quejar (mentira, me estoy quejando todo el día, jajaja) Ya me cuentas que tal vas tú. Volvemos al fic: creo que Nigriv ha tenido que sonreír de oreja a oreja al ver tu comentario de Harry, el velo y Hermione cuando le salva : ) La batalla de UP es que fue mortal (nunca mejor dicho, jeje) para escribirla y después montarla. De hecho hubo un momento en que tuvimos todo el suelo de la habitación donde tengo mi ordenador, cubierto de papeles y más papeles de los capis de la batalla. Pero me alegro de que os gustara a pesar de tanto lío en las escenas que se iban cortando pero eso lo hizo más intrigante al dejarlo donde no se sabía qué podía seguir ocurriendo. Tu apuesta para el "vecino" es Narcisa también pero no quedarían mal algunos fantasmas por ahí, además, quien sabe si no cuadraría con la niña de Poltersgeist y la frase del final, jeje. De todas formas, es bueno tu apunte sobre Voldemort y sobre un posible malo más malo todavía que haya aprendido de los fallos de los demás. CSI Hogwarts, me ha encantado!jajajaja. Por supuesto que si un autor toma algo de otro, con permiso y dándole el crédito al autor original, es totalmente válido y gusta. Incluso si solo es hacer un guiño a otro fic o a otra historia, lo más formal es comentar a quien pertenece. Lástima que no todo el mundo lo hace y coge lo que no es suyo, aunque sea una mínima parte. Enga, vamos a rezar para que venga JK :D Besos.

**Kata**: Snape es idiota y Mahe es genial, jajajaja. Cualquiera diría que son padre e hija :D

**Celina:** ¿Y quién ha negado que Malfoy no esté muerto? jeje, que lío te has hecho tú sola, Celina :) Espero que tu día mejorara y haya continuado perfecto ;) Besitos.

**Seika:** Sirusiana! que te echábamos de menos! ya íbamos a mandar a Sirius a buscarte, jejeje. Qué tal, linda? terminaste con todo el estrés o aún te dura? sin duda, lo mejor para el estrés, el agobio y los malos rollos es una buena dosis de Potter, y que lo digas :D Que bueno que te gustaran todos los capis : ) Lo que creo que se ha reído Nigriv al llamar maldito buitre a Snape y proponerle que Sirius y Lupin serían mejor compañía para ella y padres para Mahe, jejeje. ¿Vuelves a odiar a Snivellus? jejejej, a ver cuanto te dura. Si vuelves a sentir pena por él, nos volveremos a sentir muy satisfechas de haber conseguido una vez más que varieis tanto de opinión con respecto a un personaje. Digamos que entre otras cosas, eso hace que sintamos que el trabajo está bien hecho :) Como me he reído yo con lo de "par de locas" jajajaja, es que tienes totalmente razón, estamos rematadamente locas con residencia permanente en San Mungo :D Besitos!

Uy, que de rr, no creía que había tantos tan largos en dos días :D Pues nada, capi hoy viernes, a ver si os gusta porque a mi me gusta mucho, es uno de mis capis queridos :) Daros las gracias porque ya llevamos más de 100 rr! esto es un regalo para nosotras :D Muchos besos a todos y de nuevo gracias por vuestra compañía. Ahora, capi... ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Noche**

(Por Mahe)

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas... conceptos de tiempo que son invariables pero no así lo es la sensación de sentir que transcurren más veloces en algunas situaciones, bien sea por querer disfrutar el momento bien sea porque tememos que algo llegue. Y cuanto más lo tememos más rápido parece llegar...

10 de junio... noche de luna llena.

Estaba nerviosa, más de lo que aparentaba, y el llevar varias noches sin descansar como su cuerpo le requería le hacía sentirse peor. Se había levantado muy temprano aquel día para terminar el trabajo, quería intentarlo, quería probar la poción aunque... el ánimo con que Snape la miraba le hacía dudar.

- ¿Cree que está correcta?  
Mahe miró el caldero y observó el líquido elemento, casi incoloro y de una textura ligeramente espesa.  
- Hasta que no haga una prueba no lo sabré -contestó dudosa. Alzó la vista y miró al profesor- Pero usted sí sabe si está correcta ¿no es cierto?  
Snape perfiló una mueca en sus labios y la miró en silencio durante unos segundos.  
- Señorita Guilmain, solo la experiencia puede decir si una formulación se ha conseguido casi antes incluso de probarla -dijo con voz queda- pero el don de la poción unido a su poder de antigua debe advertirle si el resultado es el que espera... ¿cree que está correcta? -repitió. Mahe sintió como los nervios afloraban más en ella y volvió a mirar el caldero.  
- Quiero hacer la prueba -dijo contundente intentando disimular el temblor en su voz. Snape apretó los labios e inclinó levemente la cabeza en asentimiento.  
- Es su decisión -le contestó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la sala- La precipitación no es buena consejera, señorita Guilmain, pero si así lo quiere, la probará esta noche.  
Mahe se giró sobre su asiento y le preguntó antes de que cerrara la puerta.  
- ¿Cómo... se hará la prueba?  
Snape no se volvió, solo le mostró su perfil, mirándola de reojo.  
- Como debe hacerse en estos casos, sobre un conejillo de indias -explicó en un extraño tono de voz- Saque una muestra del caldero y llene un vial. La espero en esta sala a las 10 de la noche -y diciendo esto, terminó de salir de la estancia cerrando tras de si.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde, más pensaba que no había tomado la decisión correcta y que verdaderamente se estaba precipitando. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, en poco menos de una hora tendría que bajar a la sala para realizar las pruebas pertinentes con la poción que había formulado y lo que más le intrigaba era pensar cómo la harían. _"...sobre un conejillo de indias"_ recordó las palabras de su padre y sintió un nudo en el estómago: su "experimento" lo probaría sobre un ser humano... _"¿Cómo voy a probarlo sin saber si está correcta? él sabe sí está bien formulada ¡ya lo creo que lo sabe! pero el muy malvado no dice nada."_ pensaba angustiada. Su habitación se le estaba quedando pequeña con tanto caminar por ella arriba y abajo. Resopló con fuerza y se sentó en la cama pero a los dos segundos se volvió a levantar. _"El famoso "don" no me dice si he logrado la poción pero mi intuición me lo dice todo" _Pensamientos y más pensamientos, los nervios apretándose en su pecho, angustiándola, sin dejarla respirar. El tiempo, como siempre, transcurriendo veloz... Miró su reloj: 21.45. _"Mejor llegar pronto que tarde así que... allá vamos"_

Cuando llegó a la sala, se detuvo sorprendida: apenas estaba iluminada acrecentando el desasosiego, las mesas de trabajo estaban apartadas en un rincón y en el centro de la estancia, una silla. No parecía un experimento, ni una prueba científica, si no una ejecución y se sintió definitivamente peor. Entró despacio acercándose a la mesa donde el vial con la poción parecía esperar, como ella, a que todo aquello acabase y lo cogió temblorosa.

- Qué puntual  
Se giró asustada y vio la sombra de alguien en la puerta con su inconfundible e irónica voz.  
- Considero esto como un examen y a los exámenes procuro no llegar tarde -respondió secamente dejando con cuidado el vial sobre la mesa. Snape entró y encendió un par de velas más cuya luz se reflejó en su rostro dándole una expresión aún más tenebrosa. Mahe tragó saliva y tomó aire- ¿Quién vendrá?  
- Alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para prestarse a este experimento.  
- ¿No había alguna forma de probar la poción sin que tuviese que hacerse sobre un ser humano? -preguntó incómoda. A cada segundo que pasaba, la angustia era mayor pero la carcajada de Snape casi la llevó al límite.  
- Señorita Guilmain ¿de verdad su mente es Ravenclaw? -preguntó irónicamente- Toda fórmula experimental debe probarse sobre algo o alguien, debería saberlo.  
- Sí lo sé, señor -contestó ofendida por el tono con el que le estaba hablando- pero... pero temo que no salga bien y pueda dañar a la persona en quien lo pruebe -confesó. Snape la miró fijamente, podía sentir su inquietud, su miedo y se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro pero no había podido evitar descargar con ella la rabia que sentía en ese momento.  
- No debería preocuparse por eso -trató de tranquilizar intentando que no notase que su verdadera preocupación era ella- La wolfsbane básica sabe que la consiguió. Lo único que puede ocurrir es que el sujeto se transforme sin llegar a tener la agresividad del lobo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. El ligero y aparente alivio que sintió la chica al escuchar las palabras de su padre desapareció como un rayo cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Snape no se movió de donde estaba mientras Mahe sintió como las pulsaciones de su corazón se disparaban.

- ¿No va a abrir? -preguntó casi sin voz.

Snape apretó las mandíbulas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Demasiada energía, demasiado agobio, demasiado aire que la estaba mareando y todo era provocado por los nervios. Trató de respirar pausadamente durante un par de veces para calmarse y pensó en Harry _"Espero no estar transmitiéndote tanta angustia pero si fuera así... necesito que me tranquilices" _

- Hola Mahe

La chica miró a la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta sin poder reaccionar pero tras unos segundos, corrió hacia el visitante.

- ¡Lupin! -exclamó mientras le abrazaba. Ver una cara amiga en ese momento era una de las cosas que más necesitaba pero de pronto se apartó- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? porque... no, tú no... -comenzó a decir negando insistentemente con la cabeza-... en ti no voy a probarla sin saber si está correcta, no... ¡eso sí que no! Definitivamente me niego.  
- Mahe, soy un licántropo ¿en quién mejor que en mi?  
- No, Lupin, me niego –repitió girándose hacia Snape que había entrado en la sala y les miraba con una mueca de asco en su rostro- Me niego, profesor. No haremos la prueba.  
- Pero Mahe, mírame -le dijo Remus haciéndole volverse de nuevo hacia él. A pesar de la poca luz, se le veía pálido y cansado, con unas ojeras pronunciadas propias del que no se encuentra buenas condiciones- Esa poción debe ser probada y yo quiero ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte -le pidió tomándola de las manos.  
- Pero Remus, no sé si está correcta -le dijo con voz quebrada- y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo. Por favor, no me hagas esto, no me obligues a probarla en ti.  
- Sin que sirva de precedente, por una vez tengo que darle la razón al señor Lupin, señorita Guilmain. -dijo Snape de pronto- Tiene la poción y tiene una cobaya. No necesita nada más.  
La chica no pudo contenerse y le gritó.  
-¡Usted cállese!.¿Por qué le ha llamado?.¿Por qué a él?  
- Mahe, me ofrecí yo -interrumpió Lupin. La chica le interrogó con la mirada mientras Snape entrecerraba los ojos intentando controlar su rabia- En cuanto me enteré de que habías aceptado hacer el Master, me ofrecí. El nunca me hubiera llamado… -comentó como si Snape no estuviera allí- …a no ser que tuviera al peor de los alumnos y supiera que podía hacerme sufrir. Pero no es tu caso -sonrió a la chica y continuó hablando- Aquel día en Grimmauld Place, cuando te ofreciste a intentar hacer la wolfsbane, no la acepté pero la única razón fue por la batalla. Estaba a punto de comenzar y no podía arriesgarme. Pero ahora no hay ningún problema. Mahe, confío en ti y me pongo en tus manos.  
- Pero yo no confío en mí, Remus -susurró bajando la cabeza. Se sentía tan mal que no podía creer que pudiese empeorar...  
- Escúchame -le dijo alzándole la cabeza por la barbilla- Considera que tú y yo tenemos un pacto entre magos: independientemente de que el profesor Snape terminase de formular esa poción, fuiste tú quien la iniciaste -y sin bajar la voz añadió- El nunca se hubiera planteado iniciar la formulación de algo así sabiendo que podía salvarme -la chica cerró los ojos y suspiró- Es gracias a ti que pude sobrevivir en la batalla. Tengo una deuda contigo, Mahe. Déjame saldarla ayudándote a conseguir por ti misma el milagro que me mantendrá como a un hombre el resto de mi vida.

Mahe le miró fijamente a los ojos. Sentía tanta sinceridad y cariño en sus palabras que le estremecía pero era tan cierto todo lo que le había dicho que no encontraba con qué rebatirle y dejar aquella prueba anulada. Lupin apretó sus manos animándola a dar una respuesta y la chica, tras unos segundos, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- Está bien -susurró.  
- De acuerdo pues -contestó Lupin sonriéndole mientras ella apenas podía devolverle la sonrisa- Profesor, cuando usted diga -le dijo mirando a Snape- No debemos perder mucho más tiempo.

Snape, sin poder quitar la expresión de asco en su rostro, no contestó y simplemente se limitó a señalarle la silla para que tomase asiento mientras él se acercaba a la mesa a por el vial. Lupin besó en la mejilla a Mahe y se dirigió a su sitio.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

La luna se reflejaba en el lago al tiempo que los dos, en silencio, la miraban.  
- Espero que todo salga bien -dijo Sirius echando un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla sentando en el porche de la casa. Harry asintió levemente. La preocupación por lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en la mansión se reflejaba en su rostro más aún al poder percibir la angustia que estaba sintiendo Mahe.  
- Yo también, Sirius.  
- Por ellos -le dijo extendiendo la botella hacia él para brindar.  
- Por ellos.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Un aire tenso invadía la sala. Lupin, en frente de Mahe, sentado con los ojos cerrados y el vial vacío en sus manos, aparentemente tranquilo a la espera de algún efecto. Snape a la derecha de su hija, entre las sombras, pendiente de Remus pero lanzándole fugaces miradas de reojo a la chica. Y ella, sentada en su silla de trabajo, con la mirada fija en su amigo y pensando una y otra vez que todo aquello era una mala idea. Su cuerpo temblaba tanto como si una lluvia helada le hubiese calado hasta el último hueso aunque la temperatura en la estancia era cálida. Su respiración se mostraba tan acelerada que comenzaba a sentir un ligero mareo mientras los latidos disparados en su pecho parecían querer reventarle el corazón. Miró el reloj: 10 minutos desde que había tomado la poción pero sin ningún efecto extraño ¿Quizá estaba correcta y ese era el resultado?

De pronto, Remus abrió los ojos como si hubiese despertado de un sueño y buscó a la chica con la mirada. Mahe se incorporó en su asiento pendiente de su reacción pero en un segundo entendió lo que ocurría: la mirada apenada de Lupin le hablaba claramente. Inesperadamente, un gemido escapó de su garganta mientras el vial vacío caía al suelo rompiéndose. Otro gemido y se inclinó hacia delante con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, comenzando a convulsionarse. Mahe cerró los ojos haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta, había estudiado demasiado bien la teoría de la transformación pero verla en ese momento era algo que no creía que fuese a poder soportar, menos en él, y peor aún sintiendo la alteración de la energía de Lupin de forma casi tan intensa a como si lo estuviese evaluando. Snape la miró y se acercó despacio hacia ella, viendo en su expresión lo impresionada que estaba por la imagen que tenían ante ellos. Lupin cayó de rodillas al suelo entre espasmos y un grito contenido rompió el silencio de la sala; un chasquido y los huesos comenzaron a transformarse; otro más y el esternón crujió haciéndole caer al suelo de lado. Snape le miraba fijamente sin mover un solo músculo, como si aquello lo viese cada día y no le afectase lo más mínimo pero sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Mahe: casi se tapaba la cara con las manos pero sus ojos, pendiente de la transformación, luchaban por impedir que las lágrimas cayesen. El profesor apretó los puños pues sabía que esa muestra de temor no era tal, era dolor por ver sufrir a quien a él le era tan indiferente y la rabia volvió a invadirle.

- Mahe, sal de aquí -le dijo Snape pero la chica no reaccionaba. La piel de Lupin comenzaba a cubrirse de pelo grisáceo y aunque el rostro había quedado escondido al caer, podía perfilarse como se alargaba e iba tomando la forma que la luna le obligaba- ¡Sal de aquí, Mahe! -casi le gritó- No hace falta que veas más.

Levantó a la chica de la silla que seguía sin poder apartar la mirada de Lupin y casi la obligó a andar hacia la puerta. Pero de pronto, se dejaron de escuchar los gemidos y se detuvieron: un lobo de extraña forma humana se ponía en pie y volvía sus ojos dorados hacia ella.

- ¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
- ¡DESMAIUS!

Un rayo azul cruzó la sala haciendo saltar por el aire al lobo hasta chocar con la pared. Mahe parpadeó tan asustada como asombrada y se giró hacia su padre.

- Pero ¿qué ha hecho?.¡Le ha atacado!  
- El te iba a atacar a ti -dijo tranquilamente mientras guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
- ¡No me iba a atacar!.¡Nunca lo haría!.¡Se transformó pero tiene conciencia humana! -gritó y repitió de nuevo- ¡Nunca me atacaría!  
- ¿Dónde vas? -inquirió bruscamente al ver como se acercaba al cuerpo desmayado del lobo- ¡Ven aquí, Mahe!

La chica se detuvo y girando sobre sus talones vio como se había acercado a ella con tal muestra de odio, rencor y rabia en su rostro que se asustó pero aún así le encaró.

- Esto es un experimento ¿no? Pues bien, me quedaré observando a mi conejillo de indias -espetó irónicamente- ¡Toda la noche!  
- ¡Te irás a tu habitación! -le ordenó. Mahe hizo una mueca.  
- ¿Ah, sí?.¿Me va a obligar? Atrévase, profesor -le retó- Oblígueme a dejar aquí a Lupin solo y mañana el que se quedará solo en esta casa ¡será usted!  
-¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué no puedes irte? -preguntó entre dientes.  
-Mi puesto en Hogwarts... claro -comentó como si acabase de recordarlo pero su rostro se tornó de nuevo en la ira que sentía hacia él- Pero en la vida hay que establecer prioridades, profesor. Y ahora mismo tengo muy clara cual es la mía -se acercó un paso hacia él y le habló con el mismo tono frío que él siempre empleaba- Ya que usted no tiene la intención de ofrecerle la poción, no pararé hasta descubrir la dichosa fórmula para que este hombre… -recalcó la palabra utilizada para nombrar a Lupin mientras señalaba al lobo-… pueda dejar de pasar por esto cada mes -Snape la escuchaba atento sin saber a donde quería llegar pero algo le decía que su amenaza no estaba completa y que hablaba totalmente en serio. La chica continuó- Si para ello tengo que abandonar el pacto con usted, lo haré muy gustosamente, se lo aseguro, aunque ello suponga perder mi puesto en Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore lo entenderá -la vena en la sien de Snape iba a explotar- Y seguiré un buen consejo que me llegó demasiado tarde: buscaré otro tutor y comenzaré de nuevo.

Sorpresa y desagrado fue todo uno en el rostro del profesor y frunció el ceño contrariado _"¿Se atreverá a abandonar?.¡ No puedo consentirlo! Y ¿quién le aconsejaría de tal forma?.¡Maldita sea!" _

-No seas insensata. No tendrás tiempo suficiente para acabar el Master -le espetó con la intención de que recapacitara- Además no podrás…  
-¿Seguro? –le interrumpió- Sus ojos durante las clases no decían eso -el profesor los cerró y resopló. El orgullo de padre había tenido que asomar a ellos de forma tan clara durante las semanas que llevaban juntos, que la chica lo había notado y ahora era inútil negarlo- Si tanto interés tiene en que ocupe el puesto de profesora de Pociones, está en su mano: si me obliga a dejar a Remus, me marcharé. Si no, me quedaré. Así de fácil.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y mantuvo su mirada fría en ella durante unos segundos para pasarla hacia el lobo tendido en el suelo y de nuevo a ella. Y sin decir ni una palabra, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y salió de la habitación murmurando.

* * *

Mira Lupin que lindo :D si es que es un solete este hombre. Pues nada, a ver qué pasa ahora que se quedan solos, como la muerda sin querer... uf! va a tener que ser Snape quien le termine la poción a Mahe! jeje. Que en el capi diga que la luna llena es el 10 de junio no es por poner un día cualquiera, es que realmente hubo luna llena ese día de 1998 y pensaréis… demasiado pronto para haber terminado el 7º curso en UP, no? Sí pero tal y como se desarrolló la historia allí, las clases acabaron antes de lo habitual. Digamos que una batalla tan importante en el mundo mágico no dejó ganas ni tiempo para terminar el curso como si fuera un año normal. Algo así a como cuando Dumbledore suspende los exámenes en CdS por su cuenta, tampoco es normal. Pues esto igual ; ) Lo de las lunas y las fechas concretas fue una de las muchas paranoias que se me ocurrieron y a la que Nigriv tuvo que acostumbrarse a su pesar, querer escribir con fechas reales del año en el que ocurre la historia sobre todo por el tema de la luna, así que junto a mi Pc tengo un calendario de ese año, con todas sus lunas y voy cuadrando, obligando a Nigriv a que cuadre también (pobrecita, a ella la traigo loca con esto) Cualquier fecha o luna que veais a partir de ahora, es real.Igualmente, echamos cuentas hacia atrás para calcular qué díapodía haber sidoel baile de graduación de UP e incluso el día de la batalla y, aunque como ya os digo fueron en fechas más tempranas de lo que se podía esperar, hasta eso conseguimos cuadrar :D Locas que estamos, que le vamos a hacer, jeje. Buen y mágico fin de semana a todos! 


	14. Capítulo 13: Palabra de bruja

**Disclaimer: **Como del alemán casi ni me acuerdo por lo poquito que pude estudiarlo (que penita, snif) y no sé más idiomas (porque el duendigonza y el sirenio no sirven, no:D ) hoy el disclaimer lo dejo en español de toda la vida: Ya sabéis que JK es la dueña y señora de los personajes mágicos sobre los que escribimos sin tener ningún ánimo de lucro y nosotras somos las propietarias mentales y físicas (nunca mejor dicho, jajaja) de madre e hija Guilmain, Nora, Derek, Mark, etc. y, aunque no ganamos tampoco nada con ello, os aseguramos que no somos tan condescendientes como JK y no permitimos que ningún serse apropie de nuestros personajes, ni de nuestra trama, ni de nuestras escenas porque nosotras no lo hacemos con nadie.

Hola! soy Mahe (ya mismo llega Nigriv, tranquilos, aunque... volveré, como decía Terminator, jeje) ¿Qué tal estáis todos? Tenemos muchos reviews así que no me entretengo más, que voy a contestarlos para pasar prontito al capi ;)

**Stiby: **¿Lo has pasado mal con Lupin? jeje, pues ni te cuento como lo pasé yo escribiéndolo :S Pero lo compensó la risa que me dio cuando le di el capi a leer a Nigriv la primera vez, y justo cuando va por la parte en el que el esternón de Lupin da un chasquido, pasó una moto por la plaza donde estábamos sentadas y partió una losa del suelo sonando con un "crack" que pareció el mismísimo esternón de Remus, jajajaja, eso fue un capi con efectos especiales incluidos. Ya veremos si la poción está bien aunque Mahe tiene sus dudas y que dude no es buena señal. Una verdad muy grande que has dicho: con nuestros fics no se puede estar seguro de nada o casi nada, jejeje, con lo que tratamos de marearos, pobrecitos. Tú piensas que Snape está deseando darle el Master por los pensamientos que tiene pero... ¿y si en realidad está tratando de manipularla para su interés? porque puede que a él le interese que desarrolle su habilidad con las Pociones por alguna razón que aún no se sabe... no te fíes. ;) Sobre las lunas, pues la verdad es que para mí es mucho más fácil escribir así, te explico por qué: mi musa era bastante ordenadita hasta que empezó a escribir junto con la de Nigriv, que es un terremoto que lo mismo te trae un capi del principio, que del final, que de enmedio. Así que plantearme seguir ese "orden" me ayudó bastante aunque Nigriv lo odia (tendrías que verla resoplarcada que vez que pongo una fecha concreta en un capi, jajaja) Además, es que me encanta imaginar que algo que cuento en un capi tiene un lugar fijo en el calendario, como si realmente hubiera pasado. Manías de una, jeje. Besitos!

**Lladruc**: Pobre Remus, sí. El está acostumbrado a transformarse pero aún así, sus esperanzas en que no volvería a ocurrirle serían grandes, eso es seguro. Te descarto a Lucius comovecino porque efectivamente, murió en UP pero... ¿te fías de nosotras y que no lo hayamos hecho regresar de alguna forma espectral? jejeje. La niebla, los árboles... todo llegará, por desgracia para quien le toque estar en ese lugar... malvadas que somos ; ) Tú disfruta de la lectura que algúndescubrirás qué significa todo. Bye!

**Celina:** ¿Cómo sigues, linda? espero que no sean dementores lo que te están haciendo estar así. Porsi acaso, te mando mi caballo plateado, si? que ya lo veo salir de mi encantada para cruzar galopandosobre el mar hacia tu isla ; ) Lo que le he contado a Stiby sobre las lunas, yo disfruto escribiendo así porque lo hagodentro del mayor orden posible al trabajar con fechas exactas y las lunas verdaderas de aquel año. Cuando veas alguna fecha o dígamos algún día de la semana, ten por seguro que son reales : ) Besitos!

**Cote:** ¿Y tú cómo sigues, chiquita? Vamos a tener que mandar más patronus para allá, que por muy lejos que esté Chile, ellos saben como llegar ; ) No te preocupes cuando no puedas dejar rr en todos los capis, sabemos bien que nos lees así que eso es lo importante para nosotras. Realmente, es que Lupin es un amor, siempre tan tierno, tan preocupado por los demás, tan caballero, no sé, es un cielo. No como Snape que puede llegar a ser todo lo contrario, ya lo has visto. Ya veremos si a Mahe le queda mucho por estar en la mansión porque por lo pronto, esta poción no ha tenido mucho éxito... Sobre Lucius, lo he contestado antes, muerto está en UP; en HH, quien sabe si no será transparente como Nick casi decapitado ; ) Sé que Nigriv te escribió un mail, espero que su correo te alegrase y te animase para que no pienses en el problema con tus amigas. Sabes que nos tienes aquí para poder charlar, oki? Escríbenos cuando quieras. Besitos y cuidate mucho.

**Kata:** Me encanta que te guste Mahe, jejeje, y eso que tiene un genio como el de su padre! Pero lo bueno es que se atreva a enfrentarle y más por Lupin (así le da más rabia a Snape, jeje)Es quepor Remusharía cualquier cosa, eso es seguro ; ). Un mes más encerrada con Snape y Malfoy ( o a saber quien) de vecino y cuando salga de allí, la tenemos que llevar a San Mungo loca perdida, jeje. Nos vemos!

**Marc:** ¿Ya volviste?. ¿Y a dónde te fuiste que no nos enteramos? ; ) Sí que se precipitó Mahe un poco al querer probar la poción pero es que... está deseando irse de allí! Ojalá ella estuviera también tan segura como tú de que va a conseguirlaporque... no sé yo. Ea, ala adios:D

**Nigriv Guilmain:** ¿De qué me suena este nick? jejeje. Hermana¿qué haces dejando rr:D Mira que sé que no te gusta nada cuando te hablo de fechas concretas en los capis (que te lo veo en la cara) pero mujer, hazme alguna concesión que bastante se tuvo que adecuar mi musa a trabajar con la tuya! Pero no me dirás que no queda chulo escribirlo así, eh? esos calendarios lunares de letra ininteligible... ; )Espero tener mañana un día tranquilito y ponerme con el capi que tengo entremanos, que ya tengo ganas de seguir.

**Elementh:** Uy, creo queJohn no te contó lo que le dije sobre el msn ; ) John! cuéntale a Elementh! tenéis que hablar más entre vosotros, os comunicais poco, jeje.Cdtm!

**Paty:** Hola! Bienvenida! no te imaginas la ilusión que nos hacer recibir rr desde UP viendo quesiguen llegándonos lectores nuevos :D ¿También te has leído los colaterales? gracias:D Me alegra un montón saber que te gusta la pareja de Harry y Mahe. A veces es dificil que en un fic se acepten personajes nuevos, "inventados" , y menos aún si alguno de ellos termina con el protagonista. Pero hemos tenido mucha suerte porque a pesar del carácter seco que a vecestiene Mahe, ha caído bien y ha gustado que exista esarelación con Harry. : ) Esperamos verte por aquí a menudo, si? Besitos.

Vamos a por el capi que hoy es... laaaargo :D Y los habrá más largo, os avisamos. Ya os dijimos que tendríamos esa diferencia con UP, ya que el número de folios por capi en HH ha aumentado considerablemente, sobre todo a partir de este punto.Espero que no os importe echar un par de minutos más frente al Pc ; )Venga, como siempre, mil gracias a todos por estarcon nosotras. Aquí os dejo conla continuación de este experimento ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Palabra de bruja**

(Por Mahe)

Cuando la puerta se cerró de un golpe, Mahe sintió que las piernas casi no la sostenían. El valor y arrojo que había sacado de no sabía donde y que le había echado al hablarle a Snape había desaparecido de un plumazo en cuanto él salió de la sala pero al menos había sido capaz de mantener el tipo y la sangre fría ante él, aunque ahora sentía que volvía a temblar. Miró a Lupin, inconsciente, yacido a sus pies y se agachó a su lado acercando una mano pero no se atrevía a tocarle y la retiró temerosa. Realmente no sabía qué tenía que hacer así que siguió su instinto: se sentó a su lado contra la pared y lentamente volvió a acercar la mano hasta que de forma suave y lenta, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del lobo.

- Lupin, te juro que haré lo imposible para lograr esa poción -susurró- No permitiré que vuelvas a pasar por esto nunca más. Te doy mi palabra de bruja.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Niebla... me impide ver por dónde voy... Arboles que me cierran el camino, silencio que me rodea, solo oigo mi respiración... Sombras que parecen surgir de la nada y nada parecen ser... Sé que está aquí, en algún lado pero… ¿dónde? Tengo que encontrar dónde está... el tiempo se acaba... depende de mi. Quiero correr pero... ¡no puedo! Mis piernas me pesan y no avanzan con la rapidez que necesito... El tiempo se acaba...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Dio otra vuelta en la cama reliándose en su túnica, ni siquiera se la había quitado. Con rabia, dio un tirón de ella para intentar quitar de debajo de su cuerpo la incómoda tela reliada pero con su peso no lo consiguió al primer intento y con coraje se sentó en la cama, desabrochándola con brusquedad y tirándola al suelo. Pasó una mano por el grasiento pelo negro apartándoselo de la cara y resopló. Era inútil seguir acostado sabiendo que no iba a conciliar el sueño: su mente invadida de las imágenes y palabras de las últimas horas en la sala era similar a un caldero hirviendo a punto de estallar. Se remangó la camisa blanca y se puso en pie comenzando a caminar por la habitación. No podía soportar la idea de que el licántropo estuviera abajo, en su propia casa, al cuidado de su hija tan preocupada y pendiente de él como lo estuvo su madre en el improvisado hospital en la noche tras la batalla. ¿Celos en su sangre? nunca lo reconocería ante nadie ¿Odio en su mente? el más profundo por el lobo transformado. ¿Sentimientos en su corazón? prefería no pensarlo y menos aún sentirlo... Se acercó a la ventana donde la noche aún cubría el cielo aunque al Este comenzaba a perfilarse una leve claridad _"Tranquilo Severus, en cuanto se haga de día todo lo verás más claro... aunque lo sigas sintiendo igual" _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Abrió los ojos asustada. Estaba sentada en el suelo pero casi toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, las velas se habían consumido totalmente durante las horas que llevaba allí. No se atrevió a moverse, menos aún al sentir un peso sobre las piernas y no reconocerlo. Miró al frente y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no le fue suficiente para recordar donde estaba pero de pronto, todo volvió a su mente. No sabía donde había dejado la varita pero, sentada como estaba, no podía tenerla en el bolsillo de su pantalón así que quieta e inmóvil, susurró _"Lumos"_ y una intensa y resplandeciente luz blanca se encendió a su derecha. La tomó y, alzándola, vio que era aquello que había sobre sus piernas: la cabeza del lobo dormido reposaba sobre ella. Un sentimiento de pena la invadió: tener aquel animal cerca de ella sabiendo que su corazón, su mente, su sangre y todo su ser era humano, era Lupin. Acercó la luz de la varita a su reloj y miró la hora: en breve amanecería ocultándose la luna por fin y... de nuevo la transformación. No había caído en ello y se estremeció, estaba siendo demasiado para una noche pero le ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Como si hubiese invocado el momento, el lobo se movió ligeramente.

- Tranquilo, Lupin.

Pequeños espasmos comenzaron a aparecer por su cuerpo mientras Mahe, sin saber muy bien si era correcto lo que iba a hacer, dejó la varita encendida de nuevo en el suelo. Puso sus manos sobre el lobo, derecha en la cabeza e izquierda donde tendría el corazón y cerró los ojos. Los espasmos cada vez más violentos y tan cercanos la asustaban, los gruñidos le hacían temer que en cualquier momento el lobo anulase su conciencia humana aunque fuese durante unos segundos y pudiera morderla. Miedo, tenía mucho miedo pero no se iría de allí pasase lo que pasase. Trató de concentrarse y poco a poco sintió como las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a calentarse, las convulsiones del lobo se hacían más leves y débiles. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo velozmente bajo su mano e intentó tranquilizarlo siempre y cuando ella también consiguiera calmar sus propios nervios. De pronto, al roce con él fue notando en sus manos como cambiaba el tacto y el pelo iba desapareciendo hasta tocar una piel cálida. No abrió los ojos pero siguió concentrada, transmitiéndole energía, aunque ya casi el cuerpo que tenía sobre sus piernas no se movía. Un gemido leve, esta vez humano no animal, sonó y entonces es cuando se atrevió a mirar. La claridad que ya iba entrando por la ventana junto a la luz de la varita perfilaron la imagen de Lupin semidesnudo.

- Mahe... -susurró  
-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó preocupada y un tanto cohibida al verle casi sin ropa aunque más por él que por ella misma.  
- Me duele la cabeza -contestó llevándose una mano a la parte posterior. Mahe resopló al recordar el motivo que le provocaba ese dolor.  
- Te diste un golpe -explicó escuetamente. Lupin suspiró profundamente y trató de levantarse pero la chica se lo impidió- No, espera, vamos a mi habitación.

Y quedándose quieto, Mahe rodeó el cuerpo con sus brazos y desaparecieron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Aunque solo fuera aparecerse en el dormitorio que había justo encima de la sala, el arrastrar un cuerpo adulto y débil, le supuso un esfuerzo mayor del que creía. Afortunadamente, aparecieron en el sofá y no tuvo que trasladarlo por la habitación así que le dejó con cuidado, con mucho mimo, y fue a buscar la colcha de su cama para taparle. Le cubrió y arrodillándose a su lado, observó su rostro: se le veía más pálido que cuando llegó a la mansión, cansado, casi enfermizo. Tenía los ojos cerrados aunque no supo si se había quedado dormido de nuevo ya que no se movía ni decía una palabra pero no quiso hablarle para comprobarlo: ante todo quería que descansara. La imagen del momento de su transformación regresó a su mente: se había sentido tan impotente ante la situación de querer ayudarle y no poder, de ver como su cuerpo sufría el cambio en cada centímetro de su piel, que ahora que le veía allí tumbado y aparentemente tranquilo, no podía creer que casi 8 horas antes lo hubieran pasado tan mal: él físicamente, ella psíquicamente. Nunca había presenciado algo tan duro y se había quedado realmente impresionada y más aún, por haberlo visto sobre alguien a quien apreciaba tanto. Sintió como se le volvía a hacer el nudo en la garganta y se obligó a no pensar más en ello. Contaba con todo un mes para volver a intentarlo pero por lo pronto, le ayudaría ahora que le tenía allí. Se levantó, subió un poco más la colcha para cubrir sus hombros y le besó tiernamente en la frente.

Salió en silencio de la habitación y más en silencio aún recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Suponía que su padre estaría en su dormitorio o por lo menos es lo que deseaba porque no quería encontrárselo en ese momento así que no perdió tiempo y bajó corriendo las escaleras, giró a la derecha y se dirigió a una puerta que se encontraba casi oculta, al fondo del recibidor. En el tiempo que llevaba allí, aún no había visto esa parte de la casa. De hecho, había muchas partes de la casa que no conocía y que eran aún un misterio para ella. Pero en este caso, sabía que lo que buscaba estaba allí abajo. Entró y vio una puerta a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, y dudó cuál elegir así que optó por llamarle en voz baja.

- Dobby... ¡Dobby!  
Silencio durante unos instantes...  
- ¡Mahe Guilmain! -la chica no esperaba que apareciera de pronto y se sobresaltó pero en seguida, siseó para que bajase su entusiasmada voz. Dobby pegaba saltitos de alegría al verla- Dobby nunca recibe visitas y por eso se alegra mucho de que Mahe Guilmain haya venido a verle, señorita. -la chica sonrió- ¿Puede Dobby ayudar a Mahe Guilmain en algo?  
- Pues sí, Dobby, quisiera pedirte un favor. -el elfo amplió aún más su sonrisa al ver que iba a servir de ayuda.  
- ¡Lo que quiera, Mahe Guilmain, señorita!  
- Necesito que me consigas ropa del profesor Snape: un pantalón y una camisa serán suficientes.

La amplia sonrisa de Dobby fue decayendo poco a poco hasta borrarse de su cara dando paso a una expresión de temor que no pudo disimular.

- ¿Ropa de ese homb... del nuevo amo? -preguntó temeroso- Pe… pero si ve a Dobby cogerle la ropa ¡le obligará a plancharse las orejas! -exclamó asustado tapándose la cabeza. Mahe sabía que le estaba poniendo en un aprieto pero solo él podría hacerlo.  
- Pero no tiene por qué verte, Dobby. Verás… -pensó cómo explicárselo para convencerle- un buen amigo de Harry está en mi habitación y necesito la ropa para él.  
- ¿Un amigo de Harry Potter? -preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos. Mahe asintió y la sonrisa volvió a la cara del elfo- ¡Dobby conseguirá la ropa para el buen amigo de Harry Potter!.¡Aunque tenga que plancharse las orejas después!  
- Gracias Dobby -contestó la chica. Sabía que el elfo sentía tal veneración por Harry que pronunciar su nombre sería la palabra mágica- Te espero en mi habitación entonces ¿de acuerdo?.¡ah! y hoy sube el desayuno doble.

El elfo asintió repetidamente con la cabeza mientras sus orejas se movían y Mahe le guiñó sonriéndole. Salió del cuarto y volvió a subir hacia su dormitorio. De nuevo, todo continuaba en silencio. Cuando llegó a la habitación, abrió despacio y vio que Lupin estaba sentado en el sofá cubriéndose con la colcha.

- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Mahe acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado. Lupin suspiró profundamente.  
- Bien, tranquila. Este es mi estado normal al día siguiente de la transformación -explicó con una leve sonrisa- Aunque creo que debería haberme traído algo de ropa. No creí que fuera a quedar esta vez tan destrozada.  
- No te preocupes. Eso está ya solucionado.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sentado en un sillón, con los ojos cerrados pero despierto, su mente no había podido evadirse lo suficiente en toda la noche como para dejar que el sueño lo atrapase pero al menos estaba intentando relajarse, descansar la vista y en la medida de lo posible, no pensar. La claridad de un nuevo día ya entraba por la ventana con lo que imaginó que el lobo ya habría vuelto a ser hombre pero prefería no pensar si seguía abajo, que era lo que más temía, o se había marchado ya, que era su mayor deseo.

_"Pom" _

Un ruido seco y sordo le hizo abrir los ojos, aguzó el oído pero no oyó nada más así que resopló y los volvió a cerrar.

_"Pom, pomm, pooom" _

Abrió los ojos otra vez y miró de reojo. El ruido procedía del interior del armario y claramente no se lo había imaginado.

_"Poom, pom" _

- ¿Un boggart? -se preguntó extrañado mientras se incorporaba en el sillón- ¡Maldita sea! no me hace falta ver cuál es mi mayor temor ahora, sé muy bien cuál es.

Se levantó y tomó su varita mientras se acercaba lentamente al armario. Los golpes continuaban en su interior. Se situó en frente de la puerta, alzó la varita y con un leve movimiento, se abrió.

- Riddik...

Pero no terminó de pronunciar el hechizo: no salió ninguna imagen, ningún ser, nada. Los golpes habían cesado y el armario estaba en perfecto estado, con su ropa colgada. Entrecerró los ojos extrañado y se acercó con cautela _"¡No me imaginé esos golpes!"_ pensó con rabia mientras registraba el interior sin hallar nada. Se retiró y cerró de un portazo. _"Me voy a volver loco"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

- ... y entonces, decidieron convertirse en animagos para acompañarme...

Mientras esperaban a Dobby, Mahe le había pedido a Lupin que le contara todo sobre él desde que se convirtió en licántropo con lo que la conversación implicaba hablarle de toda su vida, de sus amigos, de sus sufrimientos, de sus lunas... Un pequeño "plim" se escuchó y ante la chimenea apareció Dobby con una bandeja en las manos repleta de comida para el desayuno y un pantalón negro y camisa blanca haciéndole equilibrio sobre la cabeza tapándole casi toda la cara.

- ¡Mahe Guilmain, señorita!.¡Dobby lo consiguió! -la chica se acercó quitándole la ropa de la cabeza y el elfo miró a Lupin sonriendo- ¡El buen amigo de Harry Potter! -Remus le devolvió la sonrisa y Dobby corrió a dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa- Si Mahe Guilmain o el buen amigo de Harry Potter necesitan algo de Dobby ¡Dobby lo hará encantado! -exclamó cuando regresó ante ellos.  
- Muchas gracias.

El elfo asintió y con otro "plim" desapareció. Mahe le tendió la ropa a Lupin que la cogió un tanto receloso.

- Sí, es de él -le confirmó- pero... no creo que te viniera bien nada mío -bromeó y señaló hacia la puerta de la esquina- El baño está allí.  
Lupin se levantó liándose en la colcha.  
- Espero que ponerme su ropa no me contagie su altivez y frialdad -contestó riendo mientras se dirigía al baño.  
- Si esas cosas se contagiaran por la ropa, a él le haría falta ponerse la tuya durante una buena temporada a ver si le pegabas algo bueno.

Al cabo de un rato, Lupin salió del baño vestido con el pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y extendiendo los brazos, preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal estoy?  
Mahe contrajo el rostro con una expresión de leve desagrado.  
- "Muy Snape" -Lupin se echó a reír pero Mahe cogió la varita- Quizá un pequeño arreglo... -apuntó a los pantalones y dijo _"¡Incolorem!"_ y los pantalones cambiaron a un tono gris y haciendo lo mismo hacia la camisa, ésta tomó un color verdoso. Le miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió- Así mejor.

Lupin se acercó a ella y se sentó en el escritorio donde el desayuno les esperaba. A petición de Mahe, siguió contándole sobre su vida con lo que se pasaron charlando toda la mañana. Conocer de su propia voz cómo había sufrido y por todo lo que había pasado, le enternecía el corazón tanto como le entristecía. En más de un momento, vio como sus ojos brillaban emocionados al recordar los días que pasó estudiando en Hogwarts junto a sus hermanos, escuchó como los suspiros apenados escapaban de sus labios al hablar de Lily y James y su pérdida, sintió su alegría al descubrir la inocencia de Sirius y la desesperación al rememorar el momento en que cayó tras el velo... Fue percibiendo el estado en que se encontraba con cada palabra, cada gesto y expresión que hacía al hablar. Lupin también se interesó por saber más de Mahe, conocer cómo había sido su vida en Beauxbatons, cómo se había sentido realmente el año anterior con todo lo que supuso el cambio de actitud de Hermione, el descubrir quien era su padre, el conocer y unirse a Harry... Llegó un momento en el que Mahe se sorprendió mientras seguían charlando animadamente: nunca había hablado tanto tiempo con Lupin pero se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan a gusto conversando con él que podía pasarse horas y horas sin aburrirse. Era un magnífico conversador, contaba sus cosas con sinceridad, sabía escuchar, sabía aconsejar...

El ambiente en la habitación de Mahe era tan agradable como los rayos del sol que ya comenzaba a brillar en el cielo en su punto más alto. Y ellos seguían hablando y hablando.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Lupin al cabo de un rato-... sobre tu madre.  
- Sí, claro  
- ¿Realmente se fue sin decirte dónde iba? -Mahe cerró los ojos y resopló. Recordar la negativa de su madre al no querer decirle cuál iba a ser su paradero la puso en tensión sin poder evitarlo y Lupin lo notó- Perdona, no tenía que haberte preguntado.  
- No te preocupes -le contestó y se encogió de hombros- No tengo respuesta que darte porque... no sé dónde está. Le insistí para que me dijera dónde iba y no quiso. Debes saber lo cabezota que es -Lupin asintió con total convencimiento- No sé nada de ella desde el día en que se fue. He intentado percibirla, sentirla, ya sabes, a través de lo antiguo -explicó- pero no sé si es que mi poder no es tan grande o es que no se está recuperando porque… no la siento.  
Mahe suspiró y bajó la vista mientras Lupin la tomó de la mano.  
- Tranquila, no te preocupes, ya verás como está bien -la chica le miró a los ojos dorados y sonrió levemente. Su mirada y su tacto le confirmaban lo preocupado que estaba también- Bueno -comenzó a hablar tras unos minutos- supongo que debería irme ya.  
- Como quieras -contestó apenada.  
- Los chicos se quedaron esperando en Marauder´s Place y estarán pensando que dónde me metí hasta estas horas. Lo que no saben es lo a gusto que he estado.

Mahe sonrió tímidamente y se levantó al mismo tiempo que él. Ella pensaba exactamente igual, había estado muy a gusto con él pero ahora volvería a quedarse con la única compañía de Snape.

- Te acompaño a la puerta.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y escuchó. Todo estaba en silencio, no se escuchaba ningún movimiento de que estuviera trabajando en la sala pero ello no le sorprendió. Si había estado toda la noche cuidando al licántropo, ahora se habría quedado dormida. Salió y cerró con sigilo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Estuvo tentado de acercarse a su puerta y escuchar pero ¿para qué?.¿para que sin querer hiciese algún ruido que la pudiese despertar? mejor que descansara. El día de ayer había sido demasiado duro y contaba con un mes completo para seguir intentando conseguir la poción. De todas formas, estaba tan cerca...

Bajó las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta de la sala, entró. Todo seguía tal y como estaba la noche anterior: las mesas arrinconadas, la silla donde se había sentado Lupin, su chaqueta... Se acercó a la silla y observó la prenda con desagrado pero de pronto, el ruido de la puerta de la sala, hizo que se girase bruscamente quedándose inmóvil y sorprendido.

- Señorita Guilmain, pensé que estaba durmiendo.

La chica se quedó de pie en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, no le esperaba allí y menos que descubriera que Lupin aún no se había ido pero si tenía que volver a encararlo otra vez, lo haría. Aunque su tono de voz había sido más suave de lo habitual, sabía que cambiaría en breve.

- No, estoy despierta -dijo secamente entrando en la sala y acercándose a él pero para su sorpresa, le esquivó y cogió la chaqueta- Solo venía a por esto.  
- Se la olvidaría antes de irse-contestó Snape un tanto contrariado por el tono utilizado ella. El había intentado no ser tan brusco como era habitual.  
- No, no se la ha olvidado -respondió mientras iba hacia la puerta- Aún no se ha ido, se va ahora.

Y antes de escuchar si decía algo más, apretó los labios temiendo la tormenta que se desataría al saber que Lupin aún estaba en la casa y apresuró el paso para salir de la sala. De todas maneras, si gritaba lo escucharía desde el recibidor.

Lupin la esperaba en la puerta principal de la casa y la vio acercarse un tanto apurada con su chaqueta en las manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó extrañado mientras tomaba su prenda.  
- Snape estaba en la sala -contestó empujándole hacia la calle mientras ella iba tras él. Remus miró hacia la sala antes de terminar de salir y vio como Snape se asomaba al recibidor mirándole con rabia durante unos segundos y comenzaba a subir las escaleras sin decir nada.  
- ¡Buenos días, profesor! -saludó divertido mientras Mahe seguía empujándole y cerraba la puerta tras ella.  
- ¡Lupin! -le reprochó.  
- Hay que mantener los buenos modales -contestó sonriente. Mahe puso los ojos en blanco mientras no podía evitar sonreír también. Entonces, Lupin la tomó de las manos- Bueno, gracias por todo, Mahe.  
- Gracias a ti -contestó- Creo que la buena mañana de hoy ha compensado el mal rato de anoche -bajó la cabeza un momento, suspiró y le miró a los ojos de nuevo- No creo que me escucharas decirlo pero… hice un juramento y voy a cumplirlo, cueste lo que me cueste -Remus la miró extrañado y sorprendido por sus palabras- Lograré esa poción como sea, Lupin. Esta habrá sido tu última luna como lobo.

El hombre la miró enternecido por sus palabras y abrazándola le susurró _"Gracias"_. Al cabo de unos segundos, se separó de ella sonriente.

- Por cierto, que no se me olvide: feliz cumpleaños aunque sea con quince días de adelanto.  
Mahe alzó las cejas sorprendida y se ruborizó ligeramente.  
- Gracias -contestó- ¿Mi madre te dijo cuando era mi cumpleaños? -él la miró extrañado por la pregunta y comenzó a imaginarse que había algo que ella no sabía.  
- No... emmm... la fecha de cumpleaños es algo que un padrino siempre debe saber.  
Mahe se quedó callada y su expresión fue cambiando hasta quedarse seria, sin reaccionar.  
- ¿Un… padrino? -logró decir. Lupin confirmó que no se había equivocado en su sospecha.  
- Sí, Mahe.  
- Oh… -seguía sin reaccionar.  
- Pensé que tu madre te lo habría dicho, que yo soy...  
- No -negó con la cabeza dentro de su aturdimiento por el descubrimiento- Siempre ha tenido la costumbre de no contarme las cosas... ésta es una de ellas -trató de sonreír pero sin dar muestras ni de agrado ni desagrado ante la noticia, algo que desconcertó a Lupin  
- Ah, bueno, creí que me apreciabas tanto porque lo sabías -trató de bromear para hacerla salir del estado de shock en el que parecía haber entrado.  
- A ti es fácil cogerte cariño aunque seas el vecino de al lado -contestó y Lupin se echó a reír pero ante la falta de reacción de la chica, excluyendo el comentario hecho, decidió despedirse. Quizá tendría que darle tiempo para asimilar la noticia.  
- Bueno, pues... te veo dentro de un mes -dijo besándola en la mejilla. Mahe asintió viendo como Lupin comenzaba a caminar por el jardín. _"Mi padrino... " _comenzó a reaccionar _"¡Es mi padrino!" _  
- ¡Lupin! -le llamó. Remus se giró viendo como Mahe corría hacia él y al llegar a su altura, le abrazó.  
- Es la mejor noticia que me podías haber dado -dijo emocionada abrazándole con fuerza haciendo que Lupin sonriera contento.  
- Ya me estaba preocupando seriamente que no reaccionaras.  
Mahe se separó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y vio la misma expresión complacida en el de Lupin.  
- Te veo dentro de un mes, padrino.

Remus asintió, la besó nuevamente en la mejilla y siguió caminado hacia el exterior del jardín. Mahe se quedó pendiente de él hasta que le perdió de vista y poco a poco se acercó a la mansión para volver a entrar. A pesar de toda la angustia vivida en la últimas 24 horas, saber que Remus J. Lupin no solo era su amigo y un gran conversador si no su padrino, le hacía sentirse muy feliz. Fue cerrando lentamente la puerta mientras, sin querer, miró la casa de enfrente y sintió un nuevo escalofrío como la primera vez que vio a alguien en ella. _"No quiero ahora intuiciones ni premoniciones. Solo quiero seguir sintiéndome tan feliz por saber quien es ese gran hombre"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

La noche había sido larga pero más larga aún les había parecido al no tener noticias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo con la prueba de la poción. Ambos sabían que Lupin tardaría en volver porque tendría que quedarse, para bien o para mal, en observación pero ya estaba tardando demasiado y la intranquilidad aumentaba...

El día había amanecido luminoso y soleado invitando a realizar alguna actividad en el exterior para relajarse y a Sirius, lógicamente, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer al aire libre y más le relajaba era ocuparse de su moto. Le apasionaba. Estaba frente a la casa comprobando cada parte del motor, cada engranaje, pasando sus dedos por las piezas con tanta delicadeza como si las acariciase. La camiseta blanca y los vaqueros que vestía tenían ya algunas manchas de la grasa y el aceite que soltaba la moto, una avería que quería reparar por él mismo, sin magia, pero no daba con ella. Miró la moto y entrecerró los ojos _"Sabes que encontraré donde fallas, te conozco demasiado bien"_ Cogió un trapo que tenía sobre el sillín, se limpió las manos y subiéndose, la arrancó

_-RUUUMMMMM_

Si ya de por sí era un hombre atractivo, verle pendiente de su pasión, le hacía más irresistible. Cerró los ojos escuchando el sonido del motor, no sonaba como esperaba así que la apagó y bajando de ella, se agachó para ver bien dónde podría estar la avería. Inclinó la cabeza cayéndole el cabello sobre los ojos y lo apartó con el dorso de la mano para poder ver mejor _"¡Condenada avería!.¡ te encontré!"_ Satisfecho, se puso en pie y en ese momento fue consciente de que alguien se acercaba. Saludó con la mano y subió de golpe los tres escalones del porche asomándose al interior de la casa.

- Harry ¡ha llegado Lupin!

Harry, que estaba en su habitación, salió corriendo de ella bajando las escaleras de dos en dos mientras Sirius había vuelto a salir de la casa y se acercaba a su amigo.

- ¿Qué hay, hermano? -le saludó- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Lupin no contestó porque justo en ese momento Harry llegaba a la puerta. Al verle solo, el chico se detuvo de golpe temiéndose la respuesta a la pregunta de su padrino. Remus le miró fijamente, bajó la vista negando con la cabeza y Harry cerró los ojos resoplando al confirmar su temor. Por un instante se quedó quieto, mientras los dos amigos le miraban, pero de pronto se giró hacia la puerta dando un golpe en el marco con coraje. Sirius negó apenado con la cabeza ya que sabía que su ahijado tenía la esperanza de que Mahe consiguiera la poción y llegase a casa con Lupin: el haberla sentido tan tranquila durante esa mañana le habia hecho creer que podía haberla logrado pero en un solo segundo esa esperanza se convirtió en la nueva espera de un mes. Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándole hasta que éste volvió a girarse y se acercó hacia ellos. Sin que tuviesen que volver a preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido, Lupin suspiró profundamente y comenzó a contar

- No ha habido suerte, tenemos que esperar al próximo mes -miró por un instante a Harry que le escuchaba atento- Consiguió una wolfsbane bastante buena porque, aunque me transformé, puedo decir que no ha sido mi peor luna -una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero desapareció en un instante- Pero no es la poción que le vale el Master.  
- ¿Cómo está ella? -preguntó Harry. Lupin vio la preocupación en sus ojos.  
- Está bien aunque... lo ha pasado bastante mal -Harry resopló moviéndose inquieto y Lupin trató de suavizar sus palabras- Pero es normal, nunca había visto una transformación y le ha impresionado mucho -la sonrisa apareció de nuevo en sus labios- Se quedó toda la noche cuidándome.  
- ¿Transformado? -preguntó Sirius extrañado y Lupin asintió- Pero ¿y Snivellus?  
- Por lo que me contó Mahe esta mañana, tuvo que encararle para que le dejara quedarse -Harry y Sirius sonrieron al ver que el profesor de pociones seguía teniendo quien le hiciese frente- Y he tardado tanto en venir porque he estado toda la mañana charlando con ella -explicó sonriente y volvió a fijar su mirada en Harry- No te preocupes, por lo menos sé que se ha quedado contenta al saber quien soy.

Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender, dándose cuenta de que había algo de la conversación que se le había tenido que escapar.

- ¿Cómo?.¿y… quién eres?  
- Su padrino -dijo Lupin con naturalidad.  
- ¿Su padrino? -repitió Harry incrédulo para comprobar si había escuchado bien y Lupin asintió.  
- Sí, no lo sabía  
- ¿No lo sabía? -preguntó extrañado Sirius mirando a Remus y ante la pregunta, Harry se quedó aún más asombrado y se volvió hacia su padrino  
- ¿Pero tú también lo sabías? -inquirió sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirándose y de pronto se echaron a reír.  
-¡Vaya! -exclamó Sirius aún riendo- Parece que Virginia ha guardado bien el secreto a la interesada.  
- Pues sí, eso parece -respondió Lupin pero se quedó pensativo durante un momento y sin querer, mumuró- Hay tantas cosas que no le ha contado…  
Al escuchar la frase murmurada, Harry no tardó ni un segundo en preguntar.  
-¿Qué cosas, Lupin?.¿Qué no le ha contado?  
Remus contuvo el aire ante su imprudencia y trató de quitarle importancia.  
-Oh, ya sabes Harry… quién es su padre, quien soy yo…

El chico le miró fijamente puesto que no creía que solo se tratase de eso, algo le decía que había algo más importante. Fue a volver a preguntar cuando Sirius se metió en la conversación despreocupadamente.

-No te molestes en insistirle, Harry, ni a mí me ha contado cosas que sabe.  
La respuesta de Sirius solo consiguió que el chico aún quisiera saber más y Lupin no supo cómo reaccionar.  
-Es que Virginia se muestra muy reservada con un tiempo en el que lo pasó bastante mal –explicó pero intentando no decir más de lo que debía- Y parece que muchas de las cosas que ocurrieron a antes de que se ocultara, lo haya dejado bloqueado y olvidado en el pasado, aunque sean cosas buenas.  
-Es su mecanismo de defensa –añadió Sirius viendo como su amigo se apuraba ante la explicación que tenía que buscar para calmar la inquietud que había despertado en su ahijado. Miró a Harry y al ver como su expresión volvía a tornarse preocupada con la intención de seguir preguntando, se dirigió a él para distraerle de sus pensamientos- Bueno…Harry ¿me ayudas con la moto? a ver si consigo reparar esa dichosa avería y si quieres te das una vuelta -le propuso haciéndole un guiño- y tú vete a descansar.

Lupin asintió entrando en la casa y Harry siguió a su padrino aunque ya no había remedio: las preguntas sin respuesta comenzaban a rondar su cabeza.

* * *

Las preguntas sin respuestas rondan por la cabeza de Harry igual que por las vuestras, jajaja. Pues ahí está, Remus es el padrino de Mahe :D Esta es una de las razones por las que Virginia y él se llevan tan bien, aunque... ya digo que solo es una de ellas ; ) Creo que el capi de hoy puede despertaros algunas dudas, sobre todo esta última escena con lo del ocultamiento de Virginia, así que si alguien pregunta, os contestaremos en los rr, si es que podemos... ; ) Como siempre, hay pistas, datos y referencias por todo el capi para los siguientes, seguimos en nuestra línea, jeje. Besitos a todos. 


	15. Capítulo 14: Telehogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: **Lo de hoy tiene malas ideas, lo se pero... dice lo mismo de siempre eso sí, a ver si alguien es capaz de leer.

所有字符在这fic 是JK 的物产。我们写关于他们只获得乐趣和能作梦以魔术。但... 有其他人字符象弗吉尼亚, Mahe, 标记, Nora 等等, 被禁止使用没有允许(和您能是肯定的我们从未将给允许使用他们) 如果您不想要接受最坏的诅咒曾经已知从论文witchs 称Guilmains 。

No se por qué pero los nombres de Mark y Derek también los ha traducido... ¿significarán algo en ese idioma? Me gustaría saberlo.Locuras a parte, Nigriv está aquí! Que ganas tenía de volver. Conste que ayer le dije a Mahe que intentara subiros este disclaimer ( todos aquellos que hablan chino simplificado también debe de saber que nada nuestro deben de tomar, igual con esto piensan que sabemos el idioma y si traducen el fic los vamos a pillar pero... es obra de google para que tirarnos flores) Creo que debió de haber un pequeño problema con las alertas del capitulo por que nos estrañó mucho a ambas que durante más de un día no entró ni un solo rr, ni siquiera el de Marc que nos llega siempre a la mañana siguiente. Así que suponemos que algo pasó con el capitulo anterior aunque no fue culpa nuestra (Cote envió en ese momento un mail y pensabamos que iba a leer pero ahí comprobamos que debió de pasar algo por que a ella no le habían avisado) Bueno yo tenía ganas de volver a subiros y de comentaros y veros en directo aunque me da miedo con las bombas que suelta Mahe y luego me deja a mí responder. En fin intentaremos hacer lo que podamos. Vamos a responder rr aunque esperaba que hubiera muchas preguntas... Mejor! así no tengo que badear temporales creados por mi hermana.

**Layn: A**ntes que nada... Me alegro de que hayas terminado ya tu corto y dispongas de una preocupación menos. No te olvides de decirnos que tal te ha ido y si lo subes en alguna web darnos el link que así sabemos un poquito más de tí y de esos montajes que haces! Sobre el capitulo espero que si tienes tantas dudas y preguntas encuentre un momentito de tiempo para expresarlas, nos gusta ver como jugamos con vuestra mente (lo siento en ese sentido somos muy "malas") y tal vez si es posible respondamos a algo, ueno siempre respondemos el problema es que os entereís de lo que nuestras ocultan. Gracias por seguirnos a pesar de tus ocupaciones. cuidate.

**Lladruc: **somos malas, respondemos ocultando información en nuestras palabras pero... Siempre respondemos, no vale decirnos que no lo hacemos (careto de llorando) Pero si no has visto las pistas igual por eso no te entró la suficiente curiosidad como para preguntar. Respecto a lo otro que nos comentabas solo voy a darte una pregunta para que tu mismo con la información que tienes hasta ahora te la respondas... ¿estas seguro de que ha salido en algun momento? ;) Ves, siempre respondemos, lo que pasa que lo hacemos con truco, sino no tendría ninguna gracia el trabajo que nos damos para intrigaros al no revelaros las cosas facilmente. y sí la verdad es que todo se revela en algún momento aunque... a veces sea en la continuación del fic. Muchos besos también para tí.

**Celina: N**uestra tinerfeña preferida... Que bueno saber que el caballo plateado de mi hermana te sirvió en algo, es que esa calidez que desprende es muy especial, me lo conozco demasiado bien (ojalá no tanto por que cuantas más veces me lo tiene que lanzar significa que las cosas no van como deberían, pero en fin... Gracias a Merlin que ayuda!) Me alegro que aunque cansada vaya mejor el animo, tienes que mantenerlo, esto es como dice Lupin "para realizar el hechizo contra un boggar, el ridikkulus, hace falta mucha fuerza mental" así que en este caso lo mismo contra los malos animos mucha fuerza mental y en algo ayuda. Espero que tus preguntas maduren como dices, responder preguntas comprometidas sin desvelaros demasiado es todo un reto pero no sabes lo bien que nos hace sentir. Tal vez el cap´tulo de hoy no sea lo que esperas pero es que hay demasiadas cosas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo y todos tienen un momento determinado para contarse; sobre todo por esa neura de Mahe de escribir en tiempo real y que me tiene algo loca, pero como ayer me decía en la respuesta a mi propio rr... tengo que hacerle la concesión aunque a mí me enloquezca que bastante loca la vuelvo y la volví yo desde que empezamos UP con el dichoso desorden de mi musa (eso trae muchos problemas al cuadrar hechos si ya están puestos en capítulos que van mucho después) Un beso tan enorme como el enviado también para tí desde esta Cordoba que se ha quedado pequeñita y apretada desde que llegó el tuyo.

**Nachita: **BIENVENIDA¿Estoy despistada o es la primera vez que te vemos por aquí¿Te has leído los fics anteriores y los colaterales? Es que no tenemos rr tuyos en el resto de historias y te lo comento por que HH tiene demasiada historia detrás (MA, UP y unas cuantas historias cortas que nosotras llamamos colaterales de UP)que aquí cuadra con todo y si no has leído lo demás te vas a perder más de lo que nosotras hacemos que os perdais (si no las has le´do te recomendaría que empezaras por ahí, están en nuestro perfil, pero ten compasión con MA que fue el segundo fic largo que escribí y no tiene la calidad de UP ni la de HH). Me alegra saludar a gente nueva, es todo un gusto después de tanto tiempo que empezamos a publicar esta saga de fic. Y es un orgullo tremendo ver que algunos aún nos llegais de nuevas a estas alturas (que igual eras una de nuestras lectoras ocultas y llevas a hí desde el princio). Ojalá y te pongas pronto al día a ver que te parece, tanto Mahe como yo ponemos todo nuestro empeño en mejorar al escribir solo por vuestro cariño y vuestro apoyo. De todos modos, muchisimas gracias por acomparños!

**Marc: **fijate si te echamos en falta... nos sorprendió que tu tampoco llegaras a la mañana siguiente de subir el capi anterior. Tu si que eres un solete, mira que cariño le habeís tomado a mi niña... ains aún recuerdo lo asustada que estaba en Up de que no fuera aceptada como personaje "nuevo" Pero es que hay que querrerla (cuando deja de lado el caracter agrio paterno y el borde materno... pero eso no es culpa suya sino de los genes que le buscamos- Por favor ni que no estuviera hablando de mí misma, que horror) Un placer volver a saludarte, ala... Adios!

**Kata: **A tí no se si quererte (por lo que dices de Remus) o si maldecirte (por llamar Snivelus a Snape) Pero bueno esa es VPB (osea la yo muggle) me quedo como Guilmain y entonces... te quiero al completo; de parte de Remus y en contra de Snape! "genial" :) Paranoias mias y de mis personalidades... En fin, sobre Harry... si esto es hacerlo sufrir... mejor ni hablo pero...ya verás que el chico no se aburre para nada! Como bien dices... nos seguimos leyendo. Ciao.

**Cote245: **No me olvido de ti amiga... El otro día dice Mahe que justo enviarnos tu mail diciendo que no había capítulo ella lo estaba lanzando, así que por eso presuponemos que hubo un error de aviso en las alertas de ffnet. De hecho tu mail llegó dos veces y mahe que estaba conectada pensó que el otro era tu rr. Lo siento. Espero de todo corazón que lo de hoy haya salido perfecto, igual por la diferencia horaria estás ahora mismo en ello a la vez que yo escribo, por si acaso estoy haciendo lo que te dije, y espero que el capítulo te sirva para serenarte. cuidate mucho y sabes donde nos tienes.

Bueno hasta aquí los rr que entraron... los siguientes para proximos capítulos. A proposito creo que no tendreís capítulo hasta el domingo así que si veís que no hemos actualizado no desespereis, paciencia por favor. Muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí

**N/A:** El título de este capítulo va dedicado a una amiga nuestra y autora, Alohomora aquí en ffnet, que montó un comercio llamado así "Telehogwarts" y como yo necesitaba un nombre mágico para una tienda, pues... bingo! Uno de nuestros pequeños guiños (totalmente permitidos por la dueña de la idea!)

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 14: TELEHOGWARTS**

(Por Nigriv)

Durante más de diez días se había limitado a deambular por la casa, sin más ocupación que limpiar y preocupada ante el hecho de que los recuerdos no la dejaran escapar de la realidad que tanto temía. Dos veces al día, mínimo, concentraba su energía. Hacía por imponer su mente al odio que la invadía y al recuerdo de sus muchos otros pesares también. Pero esos momentos se volvían insoportables, la soledad auto impuesta no era nada comparado a la angustia que esos instantes le provocaban. Lo que debía ser un ejercicio de concentración, algo que evadiera de su mente y su alma toda preocupación, propiciando la conexión con lo antiguo y aportándole sino paz, algo de serenidad, se convertía en sus peores pesadillas... Peores incluso que aquellas que le asaltaban dormida al recuerdo de su hija.

Cuando intentaba conectar, recuerdos del día del asesinato de los Potter se mezclaban insertados con los de la noche de la redada a los nuevos siervos de Voldemort; una noche mentalmente eterna, en la que solo la marca tenebrosa aparecía ante ella, marcada a fuego en la piel del hombre que un día consideró su amor. Y sobre todo, recordaba lo acontecido veinticinco meses después, a tan solo tres días de la muerte de sus amigos, cuando aún lloraba aquella perdida entre las celebraciones de los demás.

Esa fue la tónica de los primeros días, cuando aquellos ejercicios y recuerdos no hacían más que alentar en ella aún más profundo el odio. Pero para su fortuna y sin embargo lentamente, comenzaba a notar leves progresos. Ahora los recuerdos cambiaban y evocaban aquellos más recientes que, aunque igualmente dañinos, le permitían una visión algo más acertada. Recuerdos de su desconcierto al saber que tenía una hija; promesas de hacerle ver que había cambiado, que no era el monstruo que ella aún suponía; recuerdos de un pasillo, una noche y un beso sincero interrumpido por aquella a la que ambos engendraran; la reiteración de una promesa que nunca rompió... Más cuando algún sentimiento cálido lograba anidar en ella el recuerdo de la batalla afloraba contundente: el miedo, el dolor, el regocijo de saber que aquel que tanto la había dañado, física y moralmente, ahora sufría los martirios que durante su vida inflingió y entonces... El mal la invadía, el odio se expandía por todo su ser arrancando todo rastro de lo antiguo de cada una de sus células. Podía percibir al poder evadirla a través de cada poro de su piel. Durante esos días todos sus intentos por hacer verdadera magia le fueron infructuosos, y los únicos hechizos que podía realizar no iban mucho más allá de los que cualquier crío aprendía en sus dos primeros años de escuela. Eso la desesperaba.

Peroalgo había cambiado la noche anterior. Tras quince días ejercitando su poder, su mente al fin se había impuesto a la ya conocida explosión de odio que acompañaba el recuerdo de la batalla. Haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la concentración, había evocado voluntariamente aquella misma noche, centrándose por primera vez en otros hechos que su conciencia había estado eludiendo hasta entonces. Una llamada y el consiguiente conocimiento de que fue él quién la recuperó; transformación, poción y escudo, el recuerdo de cómo la había protegido y ayudado logró inundarle el corazón y finalmente... La imagen del mortífago sostenido entre sus brazos, herido de muerte por librar a la hija de tal fin, había perdurado plácido en su mente. Sí, la noche anterior había conectado con lo antiguo y al fin logró mantener la conexión el tiempo suficiente para que se propiciara el acumulo energético que su propio cuerpo precisaba tan desesperadamente.

Despertó al alba con una grata sensación. Los tímidos rayos de sol procedentes de un pequeño patio de luz le parecieron tan radiantes como su propio ánimo y decidió que ya era hora de salir al mundo. _"Además", _se recordó a sí misma, _"el cumpleaños de Mahe está al caer"._

_>>>>>>>>>>_

Salió de casa por la puerta trasera, esa que daba al puente, la única que utilizara desde que llegó. Atravesó el río y desembocó en una pequeña placita; sembrada de grandes y centenarios árboles que daban sombras frescas a los ya no tan antiguos bancos que ofrecían a la gente un lugar agradable donde detener sus pasos, flanqueados por el sonido reparador del lento transcurrir del agua acompañado por el trino de las aves. Pero por mucho que le gustara ese lugar no se detuvo allí ésta vez, giró a la derecha y llegó a otra plaza mucho más grande y concurrida de muggles, la Plaza Mayor.

El enorme edificio de gobierno de la localidad abarcaba todo el lado derecho de la plaza, presidiendo majestuosamente el lugar, manteniendo el mismo encanto de siempre. Aquella ciudad apenas había cambiado en los últimos cinco siglos, quince años no suponían nada para su historia.

Aún así, una cosa era la ciudad y otra muy diferente sus habitantes, por las que el paso del tiempo tampoco parecía haber tenido efecto. En uno de los laterales, el izquierdo, junto a la cercana calzada por la que transcurrían, gracias a Merlín, escasos automóviles, se localizaba un hombre ataviado con ropajes típicos antiguos junto a su siempre eterna pianola. Su aspecto era algo más envejecido de cómo lo recordaba pero no había duda de que era el mismo hombre. Las melodías de su piano siempre le habían traído paz._"No siempre" ,_ se corrigió al recuerdo de una melodía en concreto que le gustaría olvidar. _"Pero tranquila, ahora está en silencio" ._ Se animó a sí misma.

Momentáneamente detuvo sus pasos para contemplar el lugar. Un grupo de jóvenes muggles se agolpaban bajo una moderna estatua de bronce ennegrecido por la polución. Por sus voces le parecieron latinos, pero no alcanzaba a entender su idioma aunque por los gestos de algunos diríase que comentaban parte de la historia que la estatua de esas brujas representaba. Observó a cuatro chicas que, sentadas en su pedestal, charlaban acaloradamente. Los muggles habían perdido la magia y, aunque la mayoría ya ni creían ella, la historia entrecruzada les recordaba aún en forma de leyendas y mentiras creadas por lo que llamaron Inquisición que algún día sí que existió para ellos. Con una tímida sonrisa se alejó de allí, comenzando a caminar por la extensa plaza. Al otro extremo justo, bajo los soportales de un antiguo edificio, se hallaba el lugar al que, aunque reticente, se dirigía.

Sus pasos se detuvieron involuntariamente ante una vieja estructura a modo de caseta. Sus maderas habían perdido el brillo de antaño debido al paso del tiempo y de las inclemencias meteorológicas, pero sus puertas permanecían aún abiertas. Su visión provocó en ella un recuerdo y, ante la grata sensación, cerró sus ojos y se dejó retornar a aquel momento.

**-. **_"Mahe, los caramelos muggles no son nada divertidos…" - había dicho ante la insistencia de su niña, ya no tan pequeña, esperando con ello que desistiera de su capricho. -. "¿Por qué no unas grageas?"_

Sonrió plenamente al recordar la actitud de su hija que, cabezota, tiraba de ella hacia el puesto diciendo "Por favor". No pudo resistirse a darle aquel gusto. Instintivamente llevó su mano al bolsillo y comprobó, como en aquel entonces, que tenía dinero muggle; esta vez estaba más acostumbrada a usarlo que en aquella época.

**-. **_"Está bien… Pero solo uno. No quiero que te sienten mal"_

Casi podía verla. Había salido disparada hacia el puesto, mezclándose con el resto de niños que se agolpaban allí, sin rastro alguno de temor en sus movimientos y tan solo por eso ya se había sentido feliz. Entonces alcanzó el mostrador y, alzada de puntillas, quedó mirando las golosinas como extasiada. Su actitud solo era comparable a las caras que lo niños magos procedentes de familias muggles adoptaban en su primer contacto con el mundo mágico. Cuando se acercó a ella Mahe saltó señalando un dulce colocado por detrás de la señora que atendía el negocio.

**-. **_"¡Ese, mamá!. ¡Quiero ese!"  
_**-. **_"¿Pero cuál de todos ellos, hija?" - le había preguntado ante la cantidad de golosinas que se concentraban en tan pequeño espacio.  
_**-. **_"Ese que tiene palo, mami, pero rojo, lo quiero rojo." La señora tomó el dulce elegido por Mahe y se lo tendió sonriente.  
_**-. **_"Toma linda" - le había dicho- "Se llama Chupa-chús, nos ha llegado nuevo de España"_

Nada más alejarse del quiosco Mahe se había quedado parada, su dulce en la mano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

**-. **_"¿Pasa algo?"- le había preguntado.  
_**-. **_"¿Cómo se come?". - Virginia sonrió a su hija y tomando el caramelo por el palo comenzó a desliarlo.  
_**-. **_"Los muggles"- le había dicho bajando un poco la voz para que el resto de chiquillos no la escucharan- "envuelven algunos alimentos como éstos. Mira…" – Le dijo indicándole a otro niño algo mayor que pasaba corriendo en ese momento.- "Él lo lleva en la boca con el palito fuera, debe de ser parecido a nuestras piruletas". Mahe retomó el dulce y rápidamente lo metió en su boca haciendo que sus ojitos generalmente apagados se abrieran iluminados por la sorpresa.- "¿Está bueno?" - Le había preguntado algo reticente al producto, pero internamente feliz al ver la reacción animada de su niña.  
_**-. **_"Sabe a fresa mamá. ¡Me gusta!" – Le contestó con el caramelo aún en la boca, de donde no se lo sacó ni un momento hasta terminarlo._

Abrió los ojos aún ausente en su recuerdo. Mahe disfrutó tanto aquella golosina que ella misma decidió probarla para comprobar que fuera saludable antes de permitirle comerla de nuevo. Y durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí Mahe se acostumbró a tomarlos: a veces era lo único que lograba calmar su… "inquietud" recordó suspirando, pues se entretenía moviendo el caramelo, impulsado por el palillo o simplemente haciéndolo rotar en su boca; y otras veces, incluso se quedaba dormida antes de acabarlo.

-¡Ya sé lo que le regalaré!- Se dijo a sí misma sonriendo.

>>>>>>>>>>

Un rato después volvió a encaminar sus pasos al lugar al que originalmente se dirigía. Entrar en ese establecimiento sería dar a conocer su presencia a la comunidad mágica, algo que realmente no le apetecía hacer y que había evitado hasta ahora, pues por suerte, en sus cortas salidas para abastecerse de alimentos, no se había encontrado a nadie conocido.

Antes de cruzar la calle se quedó mirando el local desde el borde de la plaza. Tenía que echarle valor, no podía ocultarse siempre y buscar un regalo para su hija le parecía el mejor de los motivos para hacerlo. Estaba tan ausente que no se percató de que alguien se paraba junto a ella hasta que sintió como tímidamente le tiraban de la manga de su camisa.

-¿Usted también la ve?

Despistada desvió la mirada hacia su izquierda y abrió los ojos tan sorprendida como asustada. Una chiquilla, de unos nueve o diez años, tiraba de su manga llamándole así la atención. Su cabello negro rizado, sus ojos marrones iluminados de ilusión y hasta su figura, le recordó tanto a su hija a esa edad que la dejó sin respiración. La niña arrugó el entrecejo al sentirse ignorada aún bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste?  
-Que usted también la ve- Repitió aparentemente molesta a su actitud.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó desorientada.  
-Estaba mirando ese local en venta¿no?- Ahora fue ella la que enarcó las cejas al comentario de la pequeña.  
-Si, si…- Respondió dudosa.  
-Entonces no me equivoqué- Afirmó orgullosa, irguiéndose ante ella.  
-¿En qué no te equivocaste chiquilla?- Volvió a preguntarle, sorprendida por la seguridad con la que le hablaba la niña. _"Cuanto más la miro más me la recuerda" _pensó sin quitarle atención.  
-En que es usted una de nosotras.- Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se puso alerta de momento y llevando la mano al bolsillo en que guarda su varita miró hacia los lados espantada. _"¿Y si no es una niña?" _pensó temiendo una trampa _"¿Una multijugos quizás?" _Pero nada a su alrededor le indicaba algo extraño y aunque su poder apenas comenzaba a recuperarse tampoco le transmitía nada raro, al contrario, aquella muchacha le hacía sentir cierta tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué se asusta?- Virginia la miró de reojo, sin saber qué contestar, pero apartó la mano de su varita observando como la niña sonreía a su gesto.  
-¿Tú sabes lo que hay en ese edificio?- Le pregunto poniéndole la mano en el hombro, buscando un contacto que le confirmara que en verdad aquella presencia no le ocultaba nada.  
-¡Claro! Telehogwarts hace el mejor chocolate de la ciudad. Cualquier bruja lo sabe- Respondió animada bajando la voz al final. Virginia enarcó las cejas y la miró inquisitivamente.  
-Así que, eres bruja ¿eh?- Sabía que lo era pero le hacía gracia esa niña. El recuerdo que había despertado en ella de su hija le había llenado el corazón de tal forma que daría lo que fuera por que se quedara junto a ella un poco más. - ¿Y dónde está tu varita?- Le inquirió divertida, tratando de bromear con ella, intentando hacerse pasar por una muggle incrédula a la que le acababan de revelar que la magia existe pues aún no le había confirmado su pregunta. La cara de la nena se volvió repentinamente seria, como si la hubiera insultado y enojada, aunque educada, le contestó.  
-Pensaba que era usted más inteligente.- Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida por su reproche.- Me gusta hablar con la gente que lo es, el resto…. Son una perdida de tiempo.- Añadió casi despreciativamente. Su respuesta la dejó sin palabras, demasiado madura para su edad. Entonces le dirigió una mirada airada y se despidió.  
-Que tenga buenas tardes, señora.- Dijo fríamente, girándose para irse, lo que la hizo pensar que su fina ironía al desconfiar de ella la había ofendido.  
-¿Cuánto falta para que recibas carta de Beaux?- Se oyó preguntarle al verla marchar. La vio pararse un instante antes de volver a girarse hacia ella, su cara mostrando una sonrisa radiante de satisfacción.  
-Poco más de un año- Respondió justo antes de lanzarse acelerada y seguir hablando.- Pero yo quiero ir a Hogwarts. Dicen que Harry Potter podría ser profesor allí y yo quiero que él me enseñe todo lo que sabe. Sería maravillo¿no cree?. ¡Aprender del mejor mago de nuestro mundo!.- La niña suspiró entusiasmada, tomando el aire que parecía faltarle ante su rapidez al hablar. Aunque internamente golpeada por sus palabras Virginia aprovechó su pausa para interrumpirla.  
-Hogwarts está muy lejos. – Le afirmó reteniendo un suspiro al pensamiento contradictorio de lo lejano y cercano que lo sentía ella a su vez.  
-Eso dice mamá. Pero… aún tengo tiempo para convencerla de que me deje marchar¿no cree?. – _"Esta niña tiene mucho desparpajo para su edad" _pensó.  
-¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora? Por que no estarás sola aquí.- No es que quisiera demasiado contacto con el mundo mágico, pero era raro ver que nadie se había acercado ya a buscarla, mucho más viendola hablar con una extraña.  
- No, estoy con mis amigos muggles, sabe que no me ocurrirá nada. Aquel hombre de uniforme,- dijo señalando a un agente de seguridad muggle- cuida de nosotros.  
-¡Ah!- Exclamó, quedando pensativa si en verdad sería tan solo un simple muggle.  
-¿Qué piensa?- Le irrumpió con su pregunta. Virginia sonrío al responderle casi ausente.  
-Varias cosas…  
-¿Y puedo saber?- Esa chiquilla era un torbellino que la hacía divagar en mil y un pensamiento.  
-Eres demasiado curiosa para tu edad¿no te parece?- Intentó eludir su pregunta.  
-Tal vez. Pero le dije que me gusta hablar, siempre que no moleste.- Por sus palabras le dio la impresión de parecer ansiosa y solo por eso se decidió a algo impensado.  
-Mira, te propongo un trato.- La chiquilla esperó en silencio interesada en sus palabras.- Terminó lo que tenía que hacer, traigo unas ranas de chocolate y charlamos. ¿Te apetece? Podrías contarme ese interés tuyo por… Potter.  
-¡Claro!- dijo dando un pequeño salto de alegría.- Además, creo que usted puede enseñarme mucho.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó recelosa._ "Ni siquiera me conoce" _  
-Nunca me equivoco con la gente, y sé que tengo que hablar con usted.- _"También es intuitiva, como ella… Pero le sobra toda la extroversión que ella nunca tuvo." _Pensó comparándola inconscientemente con su hija._ "Esto puede ser divertido." _  
-Entonces, volveré en un rato.  
-No me dejará tirada¿verdad?- Preguntó temerosa.  
-Tenemos un trato¿no?.- La niña asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos diciéndole "La espero"

Al verla alejarse se preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Apenas era el primer día que salía de casa sin que fuera por necesidad, no quería darse a conocer totalmente y, sin embargo, se fiaba de una chiquilla desconocida que la asaltaba en plena calle, supuestamente por intuición. Sabía que solo le había puesto atención por su parecido físico con Mahe a esa edad, tal vez justo por lo que más tenía que haber desconfiado y aún así, se había fiado de ella y le había propuesto retomar una conversación. Sí, una conversación por que esa niña no parecía tal hablando. Su energía ahora mismo se sentía extrañamente serena y no supo bien si era debido a sus gratos recuerdos o a la inesperada presencia de la chiquilla.

>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando entró en el establecimiento una de sus frases aún resonaba en su cabeza… _"Se que tengo que hablar con usted" _

Tardó más de lo pensado en la tienda. La señora Mora se había interesado por ella y por Mahe y le había preguntado mucho, demasiado, tanto que tuvo que cortarla cuando le comentó su sorpresa al descubrimiento de la paternidad de su hija. No quería recordar nada, mucho menos comentarlo, así que eligió lo pensado y entregándole el objeto muggle que traía preparado junto a una nota pidió que se encargaran de enviarlo a Hogwarts a nombre de su hija._ "Él sabrá qué hacer", _había pensando, confiando en que se lo hiciera llegar. No dejó remitente ni dirección alguna, no quería que la rastrearan.

Cuando regresó a la plaza optó por sentarse en un banco, pendiente de los niños que jugueteaban corriendo uno tras otros. Apenas llevaba unos minutos observándolos cuando la chiquilla se percató de su presencia y, despidiéndose de sus amigos, se dirigió tranquilamente hacia ella.

-¡Ha vuelto!- La saludó animada.  
-Te dije que lo haría.- Respondió.- Y te traje un par de ranas. Añadió tendiéndole una bolsa de papel oscuro donde las llevaba.- Pero atrápalas antes de que salten, hay demasiada gente por aquí.  
-¡Claro! Y gracias- Respondió ilusionada, abriendo una de las cajas.

Al hacer ademán de atrapar al animal de chocolate, la caja se le cayó al suelo y el cromo que contenía salió disparado yendo a caer boca arriba. Tan solo fue un momento pero su porte era inconfundible incluso allí. Abrió los ojos desorbitados ante la sorpresa para rápidamente volver su expresión taciturna.

-¡Vaya! Se me fue- Dijo tomando el cromo del suelo entre sus manos.- ¡Pero que suerte! Mire señora. - Dijo toda contenta tendiéndole el cromo.- ¡Me ha tocado Snape!

Tomo el cromo dudosa, sintiendo como toda ella se tensaba y se volvía pálida; pensaba que había tenido una alucinación provocada por la conversación mantenida con la señora Mora. Pero no, ahí estaba el hueco del cromo, ahora vacío, con la leyenda debajo de "Severus Snape. Master en Pociones, Hogwarts". Incrédulamente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le oyó preguntarle diríase preocupada.  
-Desde cuando… ¡Desde cuando Snape está en los cromos!- Preguntó exaltada, la furia intentando crecer en ella a la visión y el contacto de aquel papel. Respiró profundamente intentando aplacarla. _"Tranquilízate, no la dejes inundarte…" _se auto reprendió tratando de serenarse ante aquel imprevisto.  
-¿En qué mundo vive?- Le preguntó algo cortante.- ¿En el muggle?.- Ante su silencio la niña se lanzó a explicarle como si pensara que no sabía nada de nada.- Snape es el mortífago bueno, todos los niños queremos tenerlo. Mis amigos me van a envidiar.- Aclaró sonriente. Virginia cerró los ojos resoplando ante la ilusión de la chiquilla.- Tengo a Fliwitc y también a Sprout pero…. Es más fácil conseguir a los que murieron.- Dijo bajando su voz apenada.

Un suspiro ahogado le llenó el pecho al recuerdo de todos los caídos y sintió la tristeza invadirla como entonces. Pero a pesar de todo se sintió en paz, era muy extraño las sensaciones que su presencia le transmitía.

-¿Quién te falta?- Preguntó en un suspiro casi sin voz devolviéndole el cromo.  
-Bastantes. Los que más me gustaría tener es a Mc Gonagall, Guilmain y como no… a Harry- Terminó exaltada de emoción a su simple nombre. La sonrisa le afloró a los labios al descubrimiento de que su hija se había ganado el honor de estar en uno de los cromos.  
-Y... ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo antes?- Le preguntó, aprovechando que había comenzado a comer el chocolate, cambiando así de tema. La observó encogerse de hombros y la miró coartada.  
-No lo se- Reconoció un poco avergonzada.  
-¿No lo sabes?- Su vista se clavó en los ojos de la niña.  
-No soy yo la que debería de hablar, -dijo tranquilamente disfrutando de su rana.- si no usted…  
-¿YO? - Exclamó sorprendida.  
-Aja.- Asintió.- Es usted la que se siente sola, la que necesita hablar aunque solo sea con una niña. Por eso me acerqué.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- No podía creer que una desconocida se lo notara a simple vista, cuando estaba muy acostumbrada a ocultar sus sentimientos.  
-Intuición.- Dijo simplemente, pero alzó la cabeza y la miró en silencio, fijamente.- Además, sus ojos están apagados, tristes… y cuando sonríe solo lo hace su boca, no sus sentidos ni su corazón.- Virginia cerró los ojos y suspiró, asintiendo involuntariamente a las palabras de la niña.  
-Tengo que irme- La informó repentinamente poniéndose en pie.- Se me hace tarde. - ¿Podría quedarme la otra rana?  
-Claro, pero con una condición.  
-¿Cuál?- Inquirió seria, evaluando que tal vez lo pedido no mereciera el chocolate.  
-Que no le digas a nadie que me viste.- La chica quedó pensativa un instante y asintió a la vez que le habló sorprendiéndola de nuevo.  
-No es que se sienta sola… Es que quiere estarlo.- No le respondió. - ¿Por qué?- Le insistió. Hizo una mueca con su cara y solo entonces respondió a su pregunta.  
-Quizás te lo cuenta algún día .- _"No todo, pero sí algo que te guste", _añadió para sí misma.  
-¿Vendrá mañana?- Su voz le sonó esperanzada.  
-Tal vez.  
-Entonces esperaré por usted- Confirmó sonriéndole.- La soledad no es buena consejera.- Añadió cuando ya se iba.  
-¡Oye!- La paró recordando que ni siquiera sabía quien era.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.- La niña apenas se giró para gritarle.  
-Malacrif, Nicole Malacrif.- Y siguió corriendo hacia uno de los extremos de la plaza.

Virginia permaneció en el banco, mirándola, hasta que se perdió en la distancia al girar en una de las calles que se abrían al lugar._ "Nicole" _se repitió mentalmente su nombre._ "¿Acaso estaba escrito que te encontrara?" _Se quedó aún un rato allí, su vista fija en el suelo, en el lugar exacto donde el cromo había ido a caer. Antes, en la tienda, apenas había podido escuchar su nombre sin exaltarse más de lo debido y sin embargo, poco rato después, había tenido en sus manos aquel cromo, logrando aun con esfuerzo controlar su furia. Sabía que la serenidad necesaria en ese momento no había partido de ella, sino que había procedido de Nicole. Esa niña tenía algo, una especie de don…_ "¿Quizás eres una antigua?" _Aún dudándolo no pudo encontrar mejor explicación que esa. Imbuida de pensamientos se levantó y se encaminó hacia su casa. Tenía que volver a ver a esa cría, no solo por lo mucho que le recordaba a Mahe, sino por que sabía que cosas así no ocurren en la vida sin sentido alguno.

Cuando entró en la casa sintió por primera vez como si hubiera vuelto a su hogar y una pequeña esperanza se encendió en ella. Algo había cambiado aunque no sabía el qué. Esa misma noche la conexión con lo antiguo llego más pronto y más potente que ningún día y, antes de quedarse dormida, lo último que deseó fue que la niña cumpliera su palabra de esperar por ella.

* * *

Pues nada ahí queda. Por si no lo pillasteís, Mora es nuestra amiga! ;oY bueno como siempre las cosas tienen un porqué así que no penseís nunca que un capítulo es un "sin sentido" y este... me encanta. Veremos a ver por donde nos sale Guilmain mientras está perdida. A proposito con las descripciones teneís más pistas para localizar la ciudad, realmente su Plaza Mayor tiene todos los elementos que le describí, o al menos los tenía cuando yo estuve. Como me gusta esa plaza! AY! que buenos recuerdos me trae ese sitio, aunque reconozco que la que os habla está dos veces presente en la plaza; una como Guilmain en esta historia y la segunda como una de las 4 chicas españolas que sentadas en la base de la estatua estaban discutiendo (una que le gusta meter cosas reales en la historia) En fin, nos vemos en un par de días que también para mí comienza lo bueno con este capítulo, aunque... vendrán mejores, muchos mejores de mi parte. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí. Cuidaros 


	16. Capítulo 15: El mejor regalo

**Oda al disclaimer  
**Oh, disclaimer que precedes a cada capítulo  
¡qué empeño pongo cada día para que no suenes ridículo!  
Avisas y previenes que sobre lo que escribimos no es nuestro  
y nosotras lo aceptamos gustosamente con el sombrero de bruja puesto.  
Pero nunca olvides, amigo mío  
que hay gente de la que no me fío  
así que recuerdales también a ellos  
que nos lanzaremos a sus cuellos  
porque esos otros personajes y escenas son de nuestra propiedad  
y te aseguro que con esos osados, las Guilmains no tendremos piedad.

Definitivamente, creo que deberían dejarme recluída en San Mungo y no dejarme salir para subir capi xD ¿Pensabais que os ibáis a librar de mí y de mis disclaimers tan pronto? nooo :D Hola! soy Mahe ; ) Tranquilos que tras este capi, Nigriv seguirá subiendo. Vamos a por los rr, que hay mezclados un par de mi último capi, que llegaron después de que Nigriv subiera, y los de su capi.

**Paty**: Hola!Me alegra saber que te tendremos por aquí ; ) Tu rr es de mi capi, así que te contesto encantada :) A pesar del carácter de Mahe, sí es verdad que se identifica mejor con Lupin pero porque él es un cielo. Snape se está encontrando con lo que se merece por ser tan celoso y tan odioso. Si al final consiguiera reaccionar y cambiar aunque sea un poquito ante todos, y no solo cuando está a solas, sería todo un logro. Pero el que es borde, es borde. Mahe deberá intentar por todos los medios cumplir su promesa porque dio su palabra de bruja y eso es algo muy serio. Así que por su bien, mejor que lo consiga... Otras razones que tenga Virginia para llevarse bien con Lupin, pues se han dejado entrever desde UP :) habrá que recordar un poquito ;) Te esperamos en el siguiente capi, besitos.

**Stiby:** Que sorpresita te llevaste con dos capis a la vez, eh? jeje, me alegro.No sé si es que las alertas no funcionaron porque me sorprendí que casi nadie de los que sois habituales dejó rr en el capi de "Palabra de bruja" y ya no sabía si es que no gustó o pudo dejaros tan confusos que preferíais no dejar rr o qué. Me dio penita porque también es un capi querido y de los más largos hasta ahora. Pero bueno, ya estáis de vuelta por lo que veo ;) Snape piensa que está cerca de conseguir la poción pero la cuestión es que Mahe siga los pasos correctos y la consiga porque como por alguna razón, se desvíe del camino que tiene que seguir para elaborarla... mal asunto. ¿A que Lupin es para comérselo? aunque vaya vestido con la ropa de Snape :D Es que ante la noticia de que era su padrino la dejó petrificada, pero realmente es lo que le alivió el día porque tal y como dices, la casa de enfrente... uff, cuidado con ella aunque pensaréis ¿por qué? ya lo veréis ;) Sobre el otro capi ¿te olvidaste de Virginia? jajajaj, es que tanto sobre Snape y Mahe es demasiado. Nicole es todo un misterio pero cuidado, las cosas misteriosas pueden ser buenas o... malas ;) Hasta el próximo rr! Besitos.

**Element: **:Lánzale un "Reparo" a tu Pc! no nos abandones! ; ) Bueno, espero que pronto se arregle lo que le ocurra a tu ordenador y te tengamos seguidito por aquí, oki? Hasta entonces... cdtm!

**Marc:** Uy, que bonita la definición para Nicole: alguien entrañable, antiguo y blanco como la luz : ) pero tú mismo lo has dicho, demasiado buena pinta le pones, jeje. Esperemos que sea blanca como la luz y no oscura como la noche... Ya se verá de donde es la plaza en cuestión. ¿A ti también te falló el aviso de capi? es que contigo fue con uno de los que más me extrañé que no dejaras rr porque, aunque sea para saludarnos entras, siempre. En fin, cosas de ffnet, supongo. Adios, ala!(uy, lo he dicho al revés :D )

**Celina**: hola linda! haces bien en intrigarte con Nicole y tranquila que leerás más sobre ella. Me alegro un montón de que el fin de semana te haya terminado de levantar el ánimo pero no tienes por qué agradecer el apoyo electrónico, lo hacemos encantadas porque no nos gusta saber que estáis mal. Pero tienes mucha razón, hay épocas en las que hacen falta mucho apoyo y ánimo de la gente. Tu enorme beso llegó impulsado por los vientos y de vuelta te mando otro igual, así que agárrate a algún lado vaya que sople muy fuerte ;)

**Kata**: Nicole espacial, jajajaj, parece que la vamos a mandar en el próximo proyecto de la NASA :D Veremos a ver si esconde algo también "espacial" ;)

Y ya está! Ojalá que no os falle el aviso de este capi que es otro muy querido mío y me da penita no saber si os gustó. Aquí os lo dejo : )

* * *

**Capítulo 15: El mejor regalo **

(Por Mahe)

Hay gente a la que no le gusta cumplir años y cuando llega el día, lo pasan de mal humor, algunos no queriendo incluso que les feliciten. Pero a Mahe le encantaba que llegase ese día, el 26 de junio, porque lo sentía como un día diferente, especial. _"No es un año menos de vida, es un año más que estás vivo"_ recordaba las palabras de su profesora de Encantamientos en Beauxbatons cada vez que la mujer cumplía años. Y era cierto. Además, era un día en el que se sentía querida porque habitualmente, amigos a los que no veía o no sabía de ellos en mucho tiempo, solían aparecer para felicitarla y que se acordaran, aunque solo fuese ese día de ella, le hacía muy feliz. Pero ese año era diferente. Muy pocos sabían donde estaba y los que lo sabían tenían que ocultarlo sin poder dar señales. Solo tenía la compañía de su padre y no era precisamente con la persona con la que más ganas tenía de compartir su cumpleaños. Pero decidió celebrarlo y disfrutarlo ella misma, no dejando que aquella casa, aquel hombre y aquel verano trabajando, le amargasen.

Se desperezó en la cama estirándose, con lo que le gustaba dormir, ese sería su propio regalo de cumpleaños: poder levantarse más tarde por una vez y tomarse el día más relajado aunque la costumbre de madrugar hizo que abriese los ojos casi a la misma hora de siempre, pero decidió no levantarse quedándose acurrucada en la cama, abrazando la almohada, con la mente en blanco solo ocupada por unos ojos verdes. Cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirla de nuevo, oyó como llamaban a la puerta y se giró escuchando atentamente.

- Mahe Guilmain, señorita, Dobby le trajo el desayuno.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que no era Snape por la tardanza en bajar y sentándose en la cama, le dio paso.

- Pasa, Dobby.

El elfo entró con la bandeja pero al verla sentada, en lugar de dejarla sobre el escritorio, se la dejó en la cama. Zumo de naranja recién hecho, café, panecillos de leche con mantequilla y mermelada... y una pequeña caja de cartón de color blanco.

- Dobby le trajo un regalo a Mahe Guilmain por su cumpleaños.  
Mahe desvió la mirada de la extraña caja de cartón hacia el elfo y sonrió sorprendida al ver como le mostraba en sus manos un par de calcetines de colores con el dibujo de unas iniciales no muy bien bordadas: HP en el izquierdo y MG en el derecho. La chica alzó las cejas al verlo.  
- Dobby sabe que no teje muy bien pero lo hizo con todo su cariño.  
- ¿Los has hecho tú, Dobby? -preguntó aún más asombrada y el elfo asintió sonriente- Oh, pues... ¡muchas gracias! Me encantan. -el elfo esbozó una enorme sonrisa dando un par de saltitos pero Mahe cayendo en la cuenta, le preguntó extrañada- Pero… Dobby ¿cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños?  
- Porque no es el único regalo que Mahe Guilmain tiene hoy -respondió señalando la caja de cartón. Volvió a mirar a la chica y sin darle tiempo a que le preguntase más, salió sonriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Mahe miró la caja _"¿Un regalo?.¿de quién?" _Apartó la bandeja cogiendo la caja y la observó. Era cuadrada, de cartón blanco con un nombre en la tapa _"Telehogwarts"_ que la desconcertó aún más. Curiosa por saber qué había en su interior, la abrió, haciéndole sonreír el contenido: una figura envuelta en papel de colores con la forma de un hipogrifo _"¡Chocolate! quien haya sido me conoce bien."_.Sacó el dulce y miró si había algo más sorprendiéndose al cogerlo _"Esto... esto es un chupachups"_ pensó sonriendo _"¡Me encantaban de pequeña!"_ recordó y ya no tuvo duda de quien era el regalo. Una nota simple y sencilla al fondo de la caja se lo confirmaba. _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ leyó al cogerla y suspiró. Por un momento, la alegría y sorpresa de encontrar el hipogrifo de chocolate y el chupachups, chucherías que tanto le gustaban, dio pasó a la melancolía de saber que lo había enviado su madre y que seguía sin saber de ella aunque le extrañó que hubiese sabido dónde enviarla ¿Estaría en contacto con alguien? Muy pocos sabían donde estaba realizando el Master: Lupin, Sirius y Harry pero no creía que le estuviesen ocultando el paradero de su madre en caso de saberlo. Entendiendo que aquel pensamiento debía ser erróneo se fijó de nuevo en la nota: le dio la vuelta pero no había nada más escrito. Cogió la caja, la volteó, la puso boca abajo y la sacudió pero... nada. Ni una sola nota más o algún dato que le indicase la procedencia del paquete y con ello la pista para saber dónde se encontraba su madre, solo ese nombre... Telehogwarts. _"Piensa, piensa"_ se decía mientras miraba la caja depositada sobre la cama. Recuerdos que querían venir a ella, lejanos, de su infancia quizás, pero que no llegaban a romper en su mente. Le resultaba todo tan familiar, tan conocido... y no sabía de qué. Se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche y cogió la varita _"Tú me vas a decir de dónde vienes, ya lo creo que sí"_ Apuntó a la caja y...

- ¡Originae! -el rayo dio en la caja pero sin ningún efecto así que repitió- ¡Originae!

Pero nada. Se estaba impacientando, tener allí algo que suponía que su madre habría tenido en sus manos o por lo menos que venía de donde ella estaba y no conseguir saberlo le estaba poniendo nerviosa. Volvió a intentar el hechizo pero de nuevo sin resultado. _"De acuerdo, una caja antihechizos... veremos a ver qué puedes hacer ante la magia antigua"_ Se concentró y apuntó firmemente:

- Revela tus secretos.

El rayo azul que salió de su encantada envolvió a la caja durante unos segundos iluminándola por completo comenzando a dibujarse extrañas formas de un azul más intenso en la tapa de la caja que iban transformándose para formar una palabra... Hogwarts. Frunció el ceño extrañada _"¿Está en Hogwarts?" _pero en seguida las letras cambiaron, no era el lugar original, venía de otro. Mahe sintió como su respiración se aceleraba expectante del mensaje que estaba a punto de descifrar, el nombre exacto... pero bajó la varita desanimada cuando de pronto la palabra se borró antes de poder visualizarse de forma legible. _"Bueno, lo único que he conseguido saber es que viene de un inmarcable" _se dijo desalentada _"Al menos estás en un lugar mágico"_ Cogió de nuevo la nota , releyó las dos palabras y cerró los ojos _"Espero que estés bien, mamá y... que al menos tú sí puedas sentirme"_

Cuando Dobby fue a retirar la bandeja del desayuno, lógicamente Mahe le acribilló a preguntas sobre cómo había llegado hasta él la caja y si sabía de dónde provenía. Pero el elfo no le dijo mucho más que lo que ella había visto: de Hogwarts pero ¿y antes? Decidió no pensar más en ello porque lo único que conseguiría sería que le diese dolor de cabeza y no era el día. Ya hacía bastante que debía haber bajado a la sala así que se preparó pero antes de salir, cogió el chupachups para comérselo por el camino. Cuando casi había llegado al final del pasillo para girar hacia las escaleras...

-¡Mah... señorita Guilmain! -la chica dio un paso hacia atrás del susto: sin esperarlo, se había encontrado a Snape que llegaba al pasillo desde las escaleras y casi choca con él.  
- Me ha asustado, profesor -contestó resoplando. Snape la miró con atención y la chica se extrañó.  
- Hace rato que debería estar en la sala ¿se… encuentra mal?  
Mahe le miró a los ojos y sorprendida contestó sin dar más explicaciones.  
- No, estoy perfectamente -y comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin poder creer lo que había percibido _"¡Estaba preocupado por mi! No me lo puedo creer"_ Snape se quedó sin reaccionar durante unos segundos mirándola bajar y echó a andar tras ella. _"Si no te sentías mal ¿por qué no has bajado a tu hora?.¡Esta chica me va a volver loco!"_ Cuando llegó a la altura de ella, casi estaban ya en los últimos escalones y se fijó en algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención.  
- ¿Qué es eso que está comiendo? -preguntó extrañado observándolo cuando Mahe se lo enseñó- Eso... ¡eso es un caramelo muggle! -exclamó señalándolo como si la estuviera acusando de un crimen horrible- ¿Quién le ha dado eso?.¿de dónde lo ha sacado?.¿por qué tiene eso?  
Mahe intentó evitar reírse ante la expresión indignada de su padre por una simple chuchería. Estaba de demasiado buen humor como para que la alterase.  
- Qué de preguntas, profesor -Snape entrecerró los ojos pero Mahe trató de mantener seriedad aunque le costaba trabajo por la situación tan infantil- ¿Quién me lo ha dado? Dobby; ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? eso quisiera yo saber; ¿Por qué?... -se detuvo unos instantes, divertida, sabiendo de antemano cuál iba a ser su expresión en cuanto escuchara la respuesta-… porque es mi cumpleaños... profesor.

Y girándose, entró en la sala sonriendo. La expresión de Snape era tal y como la había imaginado: los ojos entrecerrados los había abierto por la sorpresa y su cara habitualmente pálida adoptó un ligero rubor _"Es el cumpleaños de mi hija y ni siquiera lo sabía. Ni siquiera me molesté en preguntarlo"_ Vio por la puerta abierta, como dentro de la sala Mahe ya se había sentado en su mesa y cogía sus pergaminos así que suspiró con fuerza brevemente, intentó recobrar la compostura y entró como si nada hubiera pasado. Mahe escuchó sus pasos y miró de reojo disimulando la sonrisa: sabía que había estado en la puerta mirándola, suponía que asimilando la noticia que aún siendo padre no sabía y ello le hacía más gracia todavía, no podía evitarlo. Al llegar a su mesa, Snape carraspeó y dijo serio pero en un tono que denotaba una ligera vergüenza:

- Feliz cumpleaños, señorita Guilmain.  
- Gracias, profesor - y volvió a meterse el chupachups en la boca.

Realmente, Snape se había comportado mejor de lo que esperaba en aquellos días. Mahe llegó a pensar que la reprendería duramente por el hecho de que Lupin se hubiera quedado en la casa tanto tiempo el día de la transformación y que hubiera estado en su habitación pero no lo hizo. Quizá al haberla visto tan asustada e impresionada aquel día, pensó que con ello ya tuvo suficiente. Le sorprendía bastante esas condescendencias que tenía con ella cuando menos lo esperaba pero lo que más le sorprendía aún era cuando veía en él alguna disimulada expresión, algún gesto, no propio del profesor si no del padre: había percibido su orgullo cuando la veía avanzando en la poción, su preocupación cuando se agobiaba o cuando rato antes iba en busca de ella a su habitación pensando que no había bajado porque se encontraba enferma. Había momentos en los que los ojos negros de Snape no reflejaban esa frialdad habitual, a veces llegaba a pensar que obligada al haberle pedido que mantuvieran una relación estrictamente profesional. En algunos momentos, los veía reflejar una ligera calidez que sin evitarlo le hacía recordar el momento en que más cálidos que nunca los sintió, sin él saberlo: cuando su propio espíritu intentaba acercarle a Harry la noche en que ella murió. Pero a pesar de todo ello, de esa extraña sensación que a veces le provocaba romper un poco la barrera con él, seguía existiendo algo, no sabía qué, que le causaba el rechazo. En algunos momentos, había pensado que era esa crueldad para hablar y comportarse con determinadas personas como por ejemplo Lupin pero su intuición le decía que no era solo eso y mientras no lo descubriera no podría dar ese paso de hija.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

El día fue muy tranquilo, de hecho, se limitó a repasar lo que había realizado hasta ese momento ya que había decidido comenzar de nuevo la poción por si era algún paso inicial el que hubiera fallado. Había dicho que quería un día relajado en su cumpleaños y así fue. Al caer la noche y terminar su jornada, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación y cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió quedándose inmóvil: había algo sobre la cama que la última vez que había subido no estaba. Cerró tras ella y se acercó lentamente mientras la sonrisa se abría en su rostro de oreja a oreja contemplando el inesperado objeto: una bella rosa roja sobre una nota. La cogió y leyó en el trocito de pergamino _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ haciendo que el suspiro escapase de sus labios tan veloz como el vuelo de la snitch que con su Estrella del Viento podría atrapar. Emocionada, pasó sus dedos acariciando las dos palabras, reconocería su letra en cualquier sitio. De pronto, volvió a suspirar sintiendo latir su corazón más acelerado, una sensación agradable recorriendo su cuerpo, calidez, mariposas en el estómago... Casi conteniendo la respiración, totalmente expectante, miró hacia todos lados en la habitación.

- ¿Harry?

Un _"plop" _y el chico apareció junto al sofá. Mahe echó a correr hacia él que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos: creía estar soñando pero no, allí estaba, junto a ella, abrazándola.

- Feliz cumpleaños -le susurró al oído.

Se separó un poco de él para poder mirarle a los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se le quería salir del pecho de la emoción. Un _"gracias"_ que no llegó a terminar de pronunciar silenciado por los labios de Harry sobre los suyos hizo que ya no le importase ni aquella casa, ni el Master ni nada. Solo quería detener el tiempo y sentir su cuerpo junto al de él y sus labios besándola. Tras unos minutos, volvieron a mirarse sonrientes.

- Como te echaba de menos -dijo la chica acariciando su rostro- Poder verte y tocarte, no solo ver tu cabeza en la chimenea.  
- Y yo a ti -contestó sin dejar de abrazarla  
- Pero esto es una locura, si Snape te ve aquí... -dijo temerosa ante tal posibilidad.  
- Está acostumbrado a que siempre rompa las normas -interrumpió sonriendo- ¿cómo no voy a romperlas en este caso? -la chica sonrió sin poder dejar mirarle, su mirada la tenía hipnotizada- Si desapareces de tu habitación durante un rato, no se enterará¿verdad? -preguntó de pronto.  
- Supongo que no -contestó sin entender a qué venía la pregunta- Pero ¿por qué?  
Harry fijó más aún su verde mirada en ella llegando a alcanzar su alma y sonrió.  
- ¿Vendrías conmigo a un sitio?  
- ¿A dónde? -preguntó sorprendida. Harry pronunció aún más su sonrisa pero no contestó, solo le tanteó aunque sabía perfectamente su respuesta.  
- ¿Confías en mi?  
Mahe suspiró profundamente, sabía que con él iría al fin del mundo si era preciso. De hecho, fue hasta la muerte por él.  
- Tienes mi corazón ¿cómo no voy a confiar en ti?  
Harry le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
- Entonces, cierra los ojos.  
Y haciéndole apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, desaparecieron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Ser transportada por Harry era una sensación indescriptible. Solo duraba segundos pero le hacía sentir de tal forma, algo tan intenso, que no encontraba palabras para describirlo, solo podía sentirlo... Compartir el corazón y de pronto verse envuelta en su abrazo, notando cada célula de su cuerpo mezclarse con las suyas, la esencia de su magia en estado puro, su alma, su mente... era el momento en que se convertían en solo uno en todos los sentidos.

Cuando notó que volvían a materializarse, sonrió sin abrir aún los ojos. El aire cálido de la noche se contrastaba agradablemente con la frescura del lugar, el aroma de la vegetación, la tranquilidad que se respiraba, la magia... los jardines de Hogwarts. Abrió los ojos lentamente y efectivamente, allí estaban. Mahe miró a su alrededor, todo iluminado por la luna menguante, el lago a pocos pasos de ellos, el haya al fondo... si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar. Miró a Harry que no había apartado la mirada de ella desde que aparecieron comprobando su reacción.

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó la chica.  
- Quiero que éste sea mi regalo: quiero besarte donde te besé la primera vez –alzó la mano a su mejilla acariciándola dulcemente- Quiero volver a tocar la luna contigo en este lugar.

No podía evitarlo, se derretía entre sus brazos, con sus palabras, con él. En un instante, sintió tantos nervios como aquel día y se mordió el labio mientras se perdía en su mirada. Cerró los ojos como la primera vez, esperándole, mientras Harry tomaba su rostro entre las manos acercándose lentamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba igual que aquel día a pesar de tantos besos y caricias que se habían regalado desde entonces. Un leve roce en sus labios recorriéndolos con suavidad, su respiración acelerada, el estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, el deseo... y la profundidad del beso que anhelaban: nada había cambiado...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó, se mantuvo quieta sin abrir los ojos. A través de los párpados cerrados notaba la leve claridad del amanecer traspasando la ventana de su habitación pero no quiso mirar para confirmar si realmente ya el día se abría en el cielo. Sabía que no había sido un sueño, ni un producto de su imaginación: se sentía tan bien, tan feliz que dejó que su mente volase libre recordando cada momento vivido aquella noche, cada palabra y caricia sentida en su piel, tanta ternura y amor recibido y entregado. Un suspiro a su espalda… y supo que él también había despertado. Sonrió mientras sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban, estrechándola más aún contra su cuerpo y le apartaba el largo cabello, acercándose y dándole un suave pero profundo beso en el cuello que hizo que se estremeciese por completo.

- Buenos días – le escuchó susurrar a su oído. Mahe giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y vio la mirada somnolienta de Harry que le sonreía.  
- Buenos días -contestó al tiempo que el chico posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

Afortunadamente, la cantidad de hechizos de impasibilidad e insonoridad impuestos en la puerta de la habitación les había garantizado una noche tranquila sin la posible inesperada visita por algún motivo de Dobby y, aún menos, de Snape: si los hubiera descubierto, no hubieran existido suficientes hechizos protectores en el mundo para defenderse de todas las maldiciones que el profesor hubiera sido capaz de lanzarles. Mahe se dio la vuelta girando el cuerpo hacia Harry, sin separarse ni un centímetro, rodeada por sus brazos como si la atasen, como si estuviera encarcelada por ellos, una condena de la que no quería escapar. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y oyó su corazón latiendo: estaba tranquilo, relajado, tal y como sentía latir el suyo y puso una mano sobre él para sentirlo más cercano. Era difícil explicar con palabras la sensación que le provocaba compartir el corazón con su amor, era algo que solo podía sentirse y disfrutar...

Tras unos minutos en los que el silencio fue lo único que les rodeaba, alzó la cabeza viéndole con los ojos cerrados, haciéndole sonreír tiernamente _"Pobrecito, aún tendrá sueño"_. Lentamente, se situó un poco más arriba, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada para poder verle mejor y él, al notar que se movía, giró la cabeza hacia ella aún con los párpados cerrados. Sin poder evitarlo y aún sabiendo que podría despertarle, comenzó a recorrer suavemente con sus dedos el rostro de Harry: bordeó su cicatriz acariciando su frente suave; recorrió sus ojos lentamente, bajando por su nariz, pasando a sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, sus labios dulces que con solo mirarlos le incitaban a saborearlos... Bajó la mano hasta su cuello, rozándolo ligeramente y notó como se le erizaba la piel. Pasó a deslizar los dedos por sus hombros fuertes, su torso desnudo... era como si dibujara sobre él cada sentimiento que le provocaba, quería sentir con su tacto cada centímetro de su piel y memorizarlo en su alma. Perdida en las caricias que le ofrecía en silencio, notó por el movimiento de su pecho, como su respiración se mostraba algo más acelerada y alzó la mirada: Harry había vuelto a abrir los ojos y la observaba fijamente.

-Lo siento, te he despertado –le susurró apenada- Vuelve a dormirte.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban un brillo especial, intenso, pero tan claro que casi le permitía ver su alma mostrándole el deseo que quería ser correspondido por ella. Mantuvieron durante unos instantes esa conexión en sus miradas mientras Mahe comenzaba a acariciar su suave pelo azabache, perdiendo los dedos en él, para acercarse poco a poco a su rostro y llegar a sus labios besándole, a lo que fue correspondida con pasión. No importaba la hora, ni el lugar, solo ellos dos: aún era temprano, solo estaba amaneciendo...

* * *

Ejem... bueno, vaya estos dos pillines, jejeje. Sin duda, ha sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños aunque hayan tenido que hechizar la habitación más que el propio Hogwarts y el Ministerio de Magia juntos ;) Bueno, guiños varios: de nuevo al Telehogwarts de nuestra amiga Aloho; ese "Revélame tus secretos" dicho por Snape en la peli de PdA; y como no, la referencia al primer beso de Harry y Mahe en UP y su correspondiente colateral de "Tocando la luna". Pues nada más que añadir, que gracias por seguir ahí y que nos veremos dentro de bastantes días, ya que ahora sí que os dejo con Nigriv. Besitos y FELIZ HALLOWEEN! ;) 


	17. Capítulo 16: Hermanos mágicos

**Disclaimer:** Por orden de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Jefe Supremo delWizengamot se hace saber..."Que todo aquel mago, bruja, squib o muggle que ponga mano o varita sobre la propiadad intelectual de estas dos brujas llamadas Guilmain, sufriran todas las consecuencias de la lei mágica y no mágica: conoceran el verdadero poder de los antiguos y se promulgará una ley de caza y captura contra ellos; por la cual maldiciones y dementores podrán acosarle de por vida haciendole revivir sus peores pesadillas pues ya se hace saber que ninguna de ellas es tan generosas como Joanne Kathleen Rowling"

Esta noche me toca a mí subir, Nigriv, y espero que lo disfrutéis al menos como yo disfruté ciertas escenas mientras las ideaba y escribía. A proposito sale Ron... ¡No me lo creo! Avanzo escribiendo por que el chico no suele inspirarme demasiado y ahora de vez en cuando sale algo.Venga me dejo de chorradas y vamos a lo importante, osea, las respuestas a vuestros rr ;) que a propósito creo que no os ha dejado enviar¿verdad? Toda una pena... ya llevamos dos capítulos mimados de mi hermana que le pasa lo mismo lo cual me da muchísimo coraje incluso a mí, así que imaginaros a ella. Si alguna vez os vuelve a pasar que no os de corte decirnos lo que queraís usando el mail, igualmente os responderemos en el capítulo siguiente.

**Layn: **Como se que mi memoria no da para dentro de dos semanas... te felicito por adelantado. Espero que tengas a alguien "especial" que pueda hacerte un regalo algo aproximado al que tuvo Mahe, aunque para tenerlo igualito necesitarías a Harry y... eso lo veo dificil. En fin tienes toda la razón "casi" podría competir con Tocando la luna pero me parece a mí que el otro es incluso aún más querido que este. Cuidate y bicos también para tí.A propósito... tu rr nos entró al poquito de subir el capitulo, que gozada!

**Kata: **Me parece a mí que Mahe te supera en el sentimiento y como bien dices, creo que a todos nos encanta que le den en las narices a Snape de este modo. ¿Qué significa "uta"? Lo doy por expresión de algo muy bueno pero no atino con lo que es. Nos leemos!

**Celina: **Linda, me puedes poner todas las caritas que quieras de niña pidiendo su regalito pero te advierto que este Harry no se presta! Ojala que tu también encuentres uno propio que te haga sentir así, creo que es lo que toda mujer espera¿verdad? Espero que tengas otros momentos fabulosos, aunque sabes que nosotras intentamos hacertelo pasar así para que las cosas vayan a mejor. Un grandísimo beso también para tí que estoy en el ciber y no tengoanimo de dar la nota mugiendo :) Eso sí, puedo hacer un "miau"

**Stiby: **Uno de los rr llegados por mail... Te dije que a las cosas del capítulo te respondería por aquí, pero ante todo gracias por que después de tres intentos de lanzarrr no validos aún te paraste a escribir el correo, se agradece de verdad. Capacidad de plasmar sentimientos... Eso es algo innato en Mahe, es que de verdad, en persona es igual, sabe demostrarlos de una manera muy especial y claro una vez se pone a escribir tiene un arte incleible para describirlos. A mí no se me da tan bien, y fue por ella que me esforzé y parece que mejoró la cosa, realmente lo mio era el angust así que me tuve que poner las pilas para tratar de que mis cosas no desentonaran tanto con las de ella. Pero yo alucino cada vez que me da a leer algo así, y me encanta su forma de describir mucho más que la mía. La verdad es que se inventó un buen regalo y sobre todo muy creible y ESPECIAL. Sobre Snape... pues más le vale ser un poquito más amable y claro que se preocupa por Mahe, te aseguro que en ese sentido está rabiando por que ella le ha pedido tan solo una relación extricta alumna-profesor. Pero el se lo ha ganado. Y fijate que ni siquiera preguntó cuando era su cumpleaños, vaya padre! Supongo que en UP Guilmain no se hubiera negado a decirselo pero allá él. ¿Regalo? Uy... me parece a mí que ya pides demasiado para "ese hombre", pero me ha gustado ese "más vale tarde que nunca" :) No se yo qué opine Mahe al respecto. Lo de Dobby... uno de los puntos de humor que mete mi hermana, increible a mí también me sorprendió, sobre todo las iniciales. A ver si encuentras la frase a la que te refieres sobre la casa por que por mucho que piense no puedo saber cuál de las varias que hemos puesto te deja a tí intrigada (y haces bien en tenerla presente, así que no diré nada más al respecto) Nos vemos y espero que sirviera de algo lo que te dije sobre tu PC y que se arregle pronto! suerte!

**Mark: **Te echabamos de menos! nuestro indicador casi de que el capitulo subió. Espero que la hayas pasado bien este puente. Un chico que parece le gusta el romanticismo, eso es bueno, no vayas a perderlo nunca que te aseguro tienes mucho ganado con las chicas y mira si tienes pareja este tipo de regalo es muy factible de realizar, supongo que para cualquiera es posible llevar a la otra persona al lugar del primer beso, aunque no sea tan mágico como en este caso. Que conste que yo también me quedo con el tuyo, así que eso... Ala, adios ANda! ahora que reviso para subir me acabo de dar cuenta que he puesto tu nombre con "k" en vez de con "c" jajaja eso sería por que mi peluche slytherin estaba rondando esta mañana mi cabeza. Ya lo dejo así pero no te confundo. Ala, adios de segundas!

**cote245:** Creo que dijiste que en tu país la fiesta duraba hasta hoy miercoles. No se, cuando suba el capítulo aquí ya será de noche pero allá aun estareís en la tarde así que espero que si vuelves pronto a casa tengas para leer. Creo que son dos los que te faltan por que el anterior no creo te diera tiempo a leer. Mahe esperará con ganas a ver que dices de su capítulo. Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien. Y felicidades por tu actuación (te dije que te saldría bien, tienes que confiar un poquito más en tí misma)que ya no recuerdo si te respondí al mail, la semana pasada ha sido demasiado estresante para mí y ni recuerdo la mitad de lo que he hecho, la verdad. Cuidate mucho, besos! Editado... :) A entrado tu rr! como me alegro... Por todo! Me encanta que tu también tengas flores y algo más, por que sí que había leído el mail que enviaste pero como te decía antes no sabía si había respondido (lo siento, de verdad) pero me alegra más saber que tu ex ha vuelto y ha olvidado tus celos, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es controlarlos no vayas a dar lugar a volverlo a perder. Respecto a la historia, pues es verdad, ahora mismo está digamos demasiado centrada en ambas Guilmain, pero es que más adelante ireis decubriendo el por que. Mark y Nora "no eran" tan lindos... "SON" muy lindos y como tienen un añito más verás que también han mejorado en eso, pero como siempre decimos todo a su tiempo... Ya vendrán, y pronto, aunque estemos centradas en cosas de importancia de vez en cuando también salen el resto de personajes, como en este capítulo... Las escenas de romance te confieso que a Mahe le da un montón de apuro hacerlas, en UP lo comprendía por que siempre andaba diciendo que ella era "la extraña y la nueva" pero ahora es que no me lo explico. bueno sí, me lo explico, yo lo pasé fatal haciendo "Historia de un Master" tan mal que aún me queda el último capítulo por hacer y aún no encuentro el ánimo de hacerlo (pero en fin, como tiene que estar hecho por obligación para cierto momento de HH pues no me puedo escapar!) Te aseguro que con la oda, Mahe me sorprendió hasta a mí, yo no soy tan ingeniosa así que siento que mis disclaimer sean más aburridos.En fin espero que te llegue a tiempo el capítulo y puedas tener otros 10 minutos de paz y relax. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Nos vemos! Y cuidate.

¿Aun queda algún lector oculto que no se atreva a saludar? No se por qué presiento que sí, de verdad aunque fuera solo una vez nos gustaría que nos saludaraís. Y ahora sí, lo que verdaderamente quereís. Hoy os toca sesión de recuerdos - tanto oficiales como nuestros- englobadas dentro de alguna sorpresa, a mí personalmente... me encanta.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16: HERMANOS MÁGICOS**

(Por Nigriv)

Llegaba sin avisar pero sabía que eso no les importaría, se alegrarían tanto de verle como él a ellos. Lo que no esperaba era un recibimiento así.

-Harry está en casa.

Fue lo primero que escuchó al dejar de girar entre las llamas de la red flu en la voz animada de la señora Weasley, que en ese momento se acercaba sonriente hacia él procedente de la cocina. Ni siquiera lo dejó sacudirse el hollín de su capa antes de abrazarlo fuertemente con la calidez de siempre. Automáticamente, una melena pelirroja apareció corriendo tras de su madre, quien se apartó propiciando que esta vez el abrazo recibido procediera de la chica.

-Bienvenido a casa, Harry- Le saludó con una gran sonrisa.  
-Gracias Ginny- Respondió sonriendo él también al pensamiento de que en unos años su amiga se comportaría exactamente igual que su madre.  
-Aprovecha Ginny- oyó la voz de su amigo- por que no podrás tratar así al subdirector de Hogwarts cuando estés en la escuela.- Ginny se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermano mientras ellos se saludaban los ojos brillantes de emoción.  
-Como vuelan las noticias- Afirmó Harry sorprendido, pues su cargo en Hogwarts aún no había sido hecho público.  
-Sobre todo cuando llegan vía lechuza y con tu firma- Escuchó otra voz conocida a sus espaldas, y también se giró hacia él animado para saludarle.  
-Ven aquí Derek- le alentó a acercarse, pues el chico parecía algo cortado en comparación a sus otros amigos.- Ya me olvidaba que habeís recibido las cartas…. Y yo que quería daros la sorpresa- Dijo desilucionado.  
-Tu presencia ya es una gran sorpresa cariño- Afirmó Molly- ¿Te quedarás unos días?- Harry la miró sonriente.  
-Si no es molestia, me encantaría.- Al fin y al cabo era lo que quería.  
-Nunca lo fue Harry, mucho menos ahora que somos menos.- La tristeza veló su voz y, como para querer esconder su pena, se alejó de ellos en dirección a la cocina, alegando tener que acabar algunas cosas alllí.  
-¿Cómo supo que llegaba?- Preguntó a Ron, pero fue Ginny quien se adelantó a responderle.  
-Has sido oficialmente adoptado en la familia Weasley- Le informó orgullosa. Y a su cara de asombro Ron le explicó.  
-Ahora tu nombre ocupa la aguja del reloj que fuera de Percy. Por eso supo que llegabas.- Harry permaneció en silencio sin saber ni qué decir.- Pero vamos a instalarte- Le animó.- Tú, Derek y yo la vamos a pasar en grande.  
-¡EY!. ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- Replicó Ginny enfadada.  
-De verdad, desde que dejó de ser tan vergonzonsa cada día está más insoportable.  
-¡Ron!- Exclamaron los dos chicos a la vez a modo de reproche. Ginny, sonriente por su triunfo, se puso altiva ante su hermano.  
-Dos contra uno Ron. Yo gano…- Y evitando la embestida de rabia que su hermano iba a darle en el brazo salió corriendo disparada hacia el piso de de arriba,perseguida por su hermano.

Harry sonrió al verlos. En verdad Ginny había cambiado mucho, se había convertido en una chica tan extrovertida como hermosa y se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado a alguien como Derek.

>>>>>>>>>>

La vida en La Madrigera siempre era igual. Aunque ahora tenía un hogar junto a su padrino, Mahe y Remus, no podía evitar ver aquella casa y a aquella familia como su primera familia; esa que nunca había tenido junto a los Dursley y la que le acogió tratándolo como a otro hijo desde que llegó al mundo mágico. Es verdad que ya no estaban los gemelos, pero la presencia de Derek hacía que la señora Weasley se mostrara tan activa como siempre y, en la cena, Arthur lo había acribillado a preguntas como cuando era un crío. A pesar de todo, nada parecía cambiar en esta casa, pero eso solo le hacía sentirse como en su hogar.

-¿Y qué tal con Sirius?- Preguntó Ron cuando ya se quedaron los chicos solos.  
-¡Genial!. Ojalá hubiera podido vivir con él antes. Es como tener un amigo y un padre a la vez. ¿Y los gemelos?- Preguntó a su vez. Ron sonrió ampliamente antes de responderle.  
-Han decidido montar una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade. Están trabajando duro para inagurarla una vez comience el curso.  
-¡Wow! Menuda competencia para Zonko -Exclamó Harry.- La que se nos viene encima este curso a los profesores.  
-Y que lo digas- añadió Ginny risueña- Aún quedamos muchos alumnos que conocemos la eficacia de sus sortilegios. Y las galletas de canario se han hecho muy famosas desde la fiesta.

"Pio, pio", se escuchó en boca de uno de ellos en directa alusión a la transformación aquel día del director. Los cuatro chicos rompieron a reír al recuerdo de las travesuras de los gemelos aquel día. Ron se puso tan colorado a la nítida imagen de Krum y Corner cuando se les pasó el efecto de la broma de sus hermanos que Harry pensó que no respiraba, pero no se arrepintió de recordárselo; hacía tiempo que no veía a su amigo reír con tantas ganas.

-Espero que mejoraran los saltaclases,- añadió Derek- por que si son como los desmaius... ¡Me niego a ver a dos Snape!- A su comentario los tres volvieron a romper en risas, lo que pareció no gustar al chico que, algo molesto, replicó- No sé qué os hace tanta gracia…  
-Venga Derek, tuviste suerte de que estuvieran allí- Respondió Ginny.  
-Sí, eso lo dices ahora… Cómo se nota que no viste tu cara de susto¡y por partida doble!- Ginny se sonrojó a sus palabras y se olvidó de sus ganas de reír.  
-¿Y por qué no vamos a visitarlos?- Sugirió Harry, quien tenía ganas de verlos.- Podríamos ir al Callejón y aprovecháis para hacer vuestras compras.

La sugerencia fue recibida por los chicos con gran excitación y mientras Ginny preguntaba a su madre si podían ir, los tres muchachos comenzaron a planear la salida.

-Y podemos avisar a Mark- Oyó decir a Harry a su vuelta, confirmando que Molly no había puesto objección alguna siempre que él y Ron los acompañaran.  
-¡Genial!- Exclamó Derek entusiasmado.  
-Voy a enviarle una lechuza- Dijo Harry al tiempo que invocaba pliego y pluma.- El domingo estaría bien¿verdad?- Los chicos asintieron sonrientes.- ¿Me prestas a Pig, Ron? Hegwid decidió quedarse con Sirius.  
-Claro- dijo su amigo levantándose a buscarla.  
-Esto….. ¿Alguien sabe la dirección de Nora?- Preguntó timidamente Derek, haciendo que todos le pusieran atención.  
-¿Nora?- Preguntó Ron despistado. Harry sonrió.  
-Nora Fox, segundo de Ravenclaw este año. Mi invitada a la fiesta Ron¿no te acuerdas?- Su amigo se sonrojó a su despiste.- No lo pensé, - añadió- pero creo que Mark estaría encantado de verla¿verdad Derek?  
-Si. Pero lo mejor sería sorprenderlo, que no supiera que ella también vendrá. ¿Cómo la localizamos?- Harry alzó las cejas divertido a su pregunta.  
-Parece que olvidas con quién hablas, Derek. También a ella le envié su carta. Privilegios de subdirector.- Terminó plegando la nota que había escrito a su primo, unas simples palabras para decirle que pasaría a recogerlo el domingo a eso de las nueve. Seguro que los Evans se alegraban de verlo tanto como él.

Momentos después, cuando introdujo la cabeza en la chimenea para comunicarse con la chica no espera una reacción así. A la comunicación respondió la señora Fox, una mujer pelirroja con los rasgos indiscutiblemente característicos de su amiga, quien se sobresaltó visiblemente al encontrar la mismísima cabeza de Harry Potter en su chimenea a esas horas de la noche. Cuando logró tranquilizarla y pudo comentarle su idea la mujer, aunque sorprendida del ofrecimiento, no puso inconveniente alguno a que su hija los acompañara y la vio girarse orgullosa para ir a buscarla. Mientras esperaba a que la chica llegara para darle la noticia pensó melancólico si alguna vez se vería libre de una fama no deseada.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó su pequeña amiga al verlo en el fuego, más su alegría desapareció tan rápido como llegó y, más nerviosa aún de loque le pareció su madre, preguntó acelerad.- ¿Estáis bien¿Le ha pasado algo a Mahe?  
-Tranquila Nora- Trató de serenar su preocupación- Toda va bien. Y Mahe sigue haciendo su Master- Afirmó entristecido al pensamiento de que hubiera deseado que los pudiera acompañar ese día.  
-¿Entonces?- Preguntó tan dudosa como desconcertada por su presencia inesperada.  
-Los Weasley, Derek y yo vamos al Callejón Diagon pasado mañana y, hemos pensado que te gustaría acompañarnos.- Nora abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Mark también vendrá- Añadió premeditamente, viendo como sus ojos se inundaban ahora de luz y una amplia sonrisa adornaba su cara.  
-Claro… Claro que ¡si!- Afirmó ilusionada.- Pero tengo que pedir permiso a mamá- Añadió un poco recelosa. Harry sonrió al responderle.  
-Ya he hablado con ella y… Te espero a las once en el Caldero Chorreante.- Nora dio tal brinco de alegría que poco más y la hace caer al estar arrodillada.  
-Allí estaré Harry- Confirmó excitada antes de que él se despidiera.

-¡Hecho!- Afirmó al ponerse en pie- Si a algo no me acostumbro del mundo mágico es a esto de hablar a través de la red flú.- Sus amigos lo miraron en silencio y tan confusos que tuvo que aclararles su comentario.- El teléfono muggle es mucho más práctico.

>>>>>>>>>>>

El sábado por la mañana fue toda una fuente de sorpresas al desayuno; mientras que él mismo trataba de recoger la respuesta de su primo de la inquieta Pig, Ginny y Ron recibían también sendas cartas en lechuzas desconocidas, aparentemente pertenecientes al servicio postal. Observaba extrañado como su amiga, tras ver el remitente, guardaba celosamente su misiva en uno de sus bolsillos, cuando la voz del hermano les hizo a todos desviar su atención hacia él.

-Esto…. Esto tiene que ser una broma- Dijo Ron buscando los ojos de su amigo, al tiempo que una expresión extraña surcaba su ahora lívida cara. Harry lo miró extrañado mientras que él releía nervioso lo que parecía una carta oficial.  
-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó.  
-¡Alguien ha perdido el caldero!- Exclamó nervioso, revisando atentamente el sello que ponía fin a la carta, asegurándose así que efectivamente pertenecía al Ministerio.- Quieren nombrarme Director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos- Añadió casi sin voz.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó toda la familia casi al unísono, mientras Harry, sorprendido, tomaba la carta de su amigo de un tirón y comenzaba a leer aceleradamente.  
-Quieren que me presente allí urgentemente- Dijo sin salir aún de su sorpresa.  
-Será una broma de tus hermanos- Afirmó Molly incredula.- Tu padre no me ha comentado nada.  
-Creo que no- Aseguró Harry muy serio al reconocer la veracidad del sello oficial.- ¡Felicidades, Ron!- gritó de pronto, soltando la carta y abrazando a su amigo, que estático, aún no salía de su sorpresa.-Eres el nuevo Ludo Bagman- Le dijo riendo feliz, conociendo lo que ese puesto significaría para su amigo.

Rapidamente un gran revuelo inundó la cocina de los Weasley, todos excitados por la noticia, felicitando a un muy atolondrado Ron que no parecía reaccionar a los hechos; la carta de unas manos en otra, todos pendientes de lo que le ofrecían a pesar de no tener mucha más explicación.

-Ron, tienes que darte prisa- Le advirtió su hermana momentos después y casi con sorna.- El Ministro te espera en menos de una hora.  
-¿Cómo…?- Molly fue la primera en reaccionar.  
-Venga, date prisa.- Dijo empujando a su hijo para que se moviera- En un momento te tendré lista tu mejor túnica- Comenzó a decir nerviosa pero consciente de lo que tenía que hacer y al ver que Ron permanecía estático se dirigió rápidamente hacia la escalera dandole aún indicaciones desde allí.  
-Tranquilo Ron.- Le dijo Harry posándole su mano en el hombro.- Todo irá bien, no tienes nada que temer¿no?- Añadió divertido por la cara de espanto de su amigo.  
-Si… Ya… Pero… ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?. ¡Ven conmigo Harry!- Le pidó sin pensar y, a su petición, Harry sintió tal vuelco en el corazón que hasta él mismo supo que su cara se había transmutado. Por un momento Ron no reaccionó.- No sé que hacer- Siguió diciendole después nervioso.- Y tú siempre sabes comportate. Además, me sentiré mejor si estás conmigo.- La expresión apagada de los ojos del amigo le pareció extraña, pero más aún el estremeciemiento que su mano le transmitió al hombro.  
-Es Hermione la que sabe afrontar estas cosas mejor que yo, Ron- Le dijo entristecido y con un suspiro, deseando poder contar también con su ayuda.  
-Pero ella, no está aquí.- Afirmó más apenado que él, reclinando incluso la cabeza al hablar.  
-De acuerdo hermano.- Claudicó apretándole el hombro- Aunque creo que esto solo lo haría por ti.

>>>>>>>>>>

Cuarenta minutos después, y muchos nervios y ánimos de por medio, la chimenea Weasley se iluminaba con el mágico fuego verde esmeralda que les transportaría al Ministerio. Ron se veía visiblemente nervioso, él se sentía desfallecer.

El rápido girar de la red flú lo hizo marear más que nunca y, cuando al fin cesó, casi cae encima de su amigo tropezando con su espalda, al tiempo que sentía su estómago levantado y retenía una profunda arcada. Su tambaleo fue detenido por Ron y gracias a ello es que no llegó a irse al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- Oyó a su amigo preguntar como a años luz de allí.- Harry. Harry…

Temblando intensamente alzó despacio la cabeza y la mirada borrosa por el mareo, totalmente ausente, la fijó más allá de su amigo, en pleno centro del largo y espléndido vestíbulo al que habían llegado. Todo estaba como recordaba: el suelo de madera muy oscuro y brillante; el techo azul eléctrico con innumerables símbolos dorados que, incrustrados en las alturas, relucían cambiando constantemente; las paredes mantenían las doradas chimeneas contrastando con la negrura del muro; y, al centro, donde él tenía fija su vista… la fuente.

Las imágenes pasaron ante él como en una película muggle avanzada a doble velocidad. El dolor al verlo caer tras el velo, su persecusión a Bellatrix y el intento de lo que fuera su primera imperdonable; la aparición del cara serpiente, el primer avada interceptado por la figura del mago, Dumbledore apareciendo tras él…. Sin apenas darse cuenta sus ojos iban y venían de un lado a otro del hall a la vez que recordaba todo, como si de verdad lo estuviera reviviendo en ese instante aún sin querer, sus ojos brillantes como el rayo que aquella noche, y en aquel mismo lugar, tantas veces había sido lanzado por aquel odioso ser.

Un escudo de plata, un lazo de fuego convertido en serpiente al tiempo que el verde de la muerte se extinguía consumido en el rojo de unas llamas cuyo estallido, salvaban con una vida a otra imposibilitada a renacer de sus cenizas. Un grito asustado, tal vez el único que hasta ese momento le hubiera escuchadoy como no…. Por una milésima de segundo su cicatriz volvió a escocerle con el mismo dolor e intencidad que aquella noche , como si el recuerdo de aquel ser fusionado dentro de sí aún tuviera algún poder sobre él, pues ni siquiera durante la batalla creía haberla sentido doler así.

Todo esto pasó por su mente en el breve espacio de tiempo entre su tambaleo al salir por la chimenea de la izquierda del hall, el tropiezo con la espalda de su amigo y el girarse hacia él llamándolo.

-Harry. Harry….- Cuando logró ponerle atención sus ojos azules parecieron reflejarle toda su palidez.- Soy yo quién está nervioso¿recuerdas?  
-Recuerdo demasiado Ron- Dijo serio, llevándose la mano a la cara, ocultando su rostro a la vez que masajeaba sus párpados bajo las gafas ligeramente levantadas, como si así pudiera librar a su mente de aquella visión. Su amigo permaneció en silencio frente a él y, al volver a encontrar sus ojos, vio una inmensa pena en ellos.  
-No habías vuelto.- Afirmó, a lo que Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza tratando de respirar profundamente para senerarse. Ron le colocó la mano sobre el hombro antes de seguir hablándole.- Ahora comprendo tus palabras de antes¿por qué no me lo dijiste hermano?.- Su amigo se veía arrepentido de haberlo hecho acompañarle y Harry se sintió mal por su tristeza pues nada tenía que ver con él.  
-Algún día tendría que volver¿no? Mejor por ti que por otro. – Ron suspiró regalándole una tímida sonrisa.- Venga¡vamos!- Trató de alentarse a sí mismo- No querras llegar tarde¿verdad?

Tras pasar por la mesa de seguridad donde comprobaron sus varitas se diriguieron al despacho del ministro. Cuanto más se acercaban más nervioso se ponía su amigo.

-No puedo creer que estés tan nervioso Ron- Le dijo divertido por su actitud.  
-Ni yo- Respondió con voz temblorosa al tiempo que, llegando a la puerta de una sala, una bruja de mediana edad se levantaba de su mesa para recibirlos presurosa.  
-¡Señor Weasley!- Exclamó al verlo- Pase, pase. El ministro le espera.- Su sonrisa parecía acompañar la condescendencia de su voz. Entonces descubrió la presencia del otro joven y durante un instante lo miró casi asombrada haciendo que Harry retirara la vista avergonzado. - ¡Y trae la mejor escolta!- Dijo haciendo sonreír a los chicos.- Un placer, señor Potter, el ministro se alegrará de verle.  
-No creo que…- Comenzó a decir Harry más su amigo le empujó haciéndole avanzar presuroso hacia la puerta del fondo que daba al despacho en cuestión.- ¡Ron¡. Espera. ¡Ron! …- Replicó a su amigo.- Eres tú quién ha de entrar primero.- El muchacho se sonrojó profundamente a sus palabras e inspirando fuertemente, llamó a la cerrada puerta. A la voz de "adelante" cruzó la puerta más nervioso aún que cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre por haber robado el coche volador.

-Tendrá que espabilarse una vez ocupe su puesto, señor Weasley- Dijo el primer ministro de pie tras su escritorio, dandóles la espalda. Ron se paró en seco tan repentinamente que a Harry le faltó poco para atropeyarlo al avanzar.- Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder, Ron, deberías de saberlo- le habló condescendiente al girarse para descubrir entonces la presencia de Harry y, acercándosele veloz, estrecharle la mano tan ansiosamente como si no hubieran compartido la cena la noche anterior.- No pensé que vinieras Harry- Lo saludó animado.- Venga sentaros- Les pidió guiándolos a las sillas que había ante su mesa y yéndose él a ocupar su puesto al otro lado. Ron estaba tan cortado que no se atrevía ni a hablar a su padre.- ¿Dónde lo habré puesto?- Preguntó en voz alta revolviendo entre la gran montaña de documentos que poblaban su mesa.- Todo está dispuesto- Hablaba acelerado sin ponerles demasiada atención.- ¡Voilá!- Exclamó tendiendo un papel a su hijo.- Solo tienes que firmar esto y todo será oficial.- Ron no pudo contenerse más y nervioso le replicó.

-¡Papá!- El señor Weasley alzó la cabeza en ese momento mirándolo asombrado.- ¿Quieres explicarte?- Continuo acelerado como antes el ministro.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste de esto?.- Arthur sonrió ante la angustia que mostraba su pequeño antes de comenzar a explicarle.

-No lo he sabido hasta esta misma mañana Ron. No quería que nadie pensara que utilizaba mal mi cargo y llevé el caso ante el Wizengamot. Apenas ellos aceptaron la proposición es que te avisé.- Los dos chicos escuchaban en silencio.- Las cosas están así hijo; hace unos meses, con… la batalla, los Mundiales de Quidditch quedaron suspendidos, de hecho deberían de estar a punto de celebrarse- Añadió tras una breve pausa en la que pareció recordar en qué día es que vivía.- Queremos retormarlos el próximo verano y tendrás que trabajar mucho para tenerlo todo dispuesto en apenas unos meses; claro que un equipo de brujas y magos expertos en la organización de este tipo de eventos te ayudará. No será difícil te lo aseguro. Hasta yo me he acostumbrado ya a esto.  
-Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó tan dudoso como sorprendido. El señor Weasley volvió a sonreír ante la inseguridad de su hijo.  
-Necesitamos alguien joven, predispuesto, y que no sea tan incompetente como lo fue Bagman. No queremos una imagen para ocupar un puesto aunque... tú también te has ganado cierta fama- Dijo algo más bajo, pensando en que poca gente no conocía al trío dorado que formaban su hijo y Hermione junto a Harry.- Y Dumbledore ha afirmado que eres el mejor estratega que ha pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos años.- Ron se sintió enrojecer intensamente con tanto halago, más su padre no le dejó ni respirar.- Firma ahí.- Dijo tendiéndole una pluma- Tengo que llevarte a tu despacho.

Momentos después los tres se encaminaban hacia la septima planta del edificio donde Ron ocuparía su lugar en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Nada más llegar, tal avalancha de personas acudieron a él requiriendo su atención que Harry pensó que era inútil permanecer allí por más tiempo pues su amigo, aunque algo despistado y avasallado a preguntas, parecía haberse metido de lleno en su nuevo y recien estrenado empleo. Ron ni siquiera pareció percatarse de su despedida pues respondió como ausente, descartando rápidamente lo que no parecía una cuestión importante en aquel momento. Mientras subía en el ascensor Harry no podía evitar sentirse feliz por su amigo.

Cuando las puertas doradas se abrieron dando paso al hall Harry avanzó lentamente hasta volver al centro, frente a la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Por un momento se sintió observado por ellos: el noble mago mirándolo casi con la misma condescendencia que a veces le expresaba el director; la hermosa bruja sonriente, resaltando aún más su belleza; elfo y duende diriguiéndo ahora su adoración hacia él… Solo el centauro parecía mantener más estática su posición, pero aún así, también él lo miraba de reojo, el reconocimiento expreso en sus ojos. Una oleada de gratitud hacia aquellas estátuas lo invadió al tiempo que una voz a su espalda lo hacía girarse sobresaltándole.

-Esperaba verte aquí Harry.

Dumbledore avanzaba hacia él sereno, sus ojos azules fijos en su persona. El extrañamente desierto hall pareciendo propiciar el encuentro.

-Buenos días director.- Saludó sorprendido al encontrarle.  
-Harry… Ya no eres ninguno de mis alumnos- Le dijo divertido, a lo que él sonrió pensando que aún no se acostumbraba a no verlo así por mucho que ahora fuera a ocupar el segundo cargo más alto en la escuela.- Supongo que has venido con Ron- Harry asintió.- Bien, ahora solo nos queda la señorita Granger.- Dijo sorprendiendole.  
-¿Hermione?- Preguntó- ¿A qué te refieres Albus?.

Más el interpelado alzó la mirada hacia la estatua del mago que presidía la fuente varita en mano y solo obtuvo una misteriosa respuesta de su parte que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca.

-Para todo hay un tiempo, Harry.

Dicho esto el director permaneció callado, la vista fija en la fuente como él mismo antes. Harry siguió sus ojos con la mirada y a su silencio preguntó.

-Son los mismos de entonces¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió en silencio y Harry dudó si sería o no correcto preguntarle algo que hacía años le quemaba dentro la curiosidad. Pero, animado al pensamiento de que él mismo le acababa de recordar que ya no era ningún alumno a su cargo, se decidió a hacerlo

-Albus… ¿Por qué no le mataste aquella noche?- El director se giró y lo miró seriamente, por encima de sus gafas, haciéndole sentir incomodado. Pero ahora que había hallado el valor de preguntar no quería dejarlo a medias.- Los tres sabíamos que podías haberlo hecho- Sentenció más firme de lo que pensó oírse.

-Sí- Le respondió tajante después de unos segundos de silencio.- Pero aquella no era mi guerra, Harry, sino la tuya…- Una pausa en la que Harry esperó ansioso sus palabras.- Cada uno debe de librar sus propias batallas hijo, y saber discernir el momento oportuno para hacerlo.- Harry alzó las cejas soprendido, más siguió en silencio ante él.- Tengo que regresar al Wizengamot- Le oyó decir haciéndole reaccionar.- Solo vine a responder a tu pregunta.- Esto aún lo dejó más sorprendio pues sintió como si el director supiera qué le iba a preguntar y justamente por ello hubiera venido.- ¿Aún sigues sin aceptar el puesto que el Consejo te ofrece?

Su pregunta le hizo salir de sus pensamiento y con una rápida reacción le respondió tan convencido como la primera vez que se lo propuso.

-Sí, Albus.- Sus ojos lo miraban como esperando la explicación que entonces no le diera.- No me interesa política ni cargo alguno- Un suspiro abandonó entonces su pecho y prosiguió.- Solo quiero quedarme en Hogwarts y disfrutar de la vida junto a Mahe.- Dumbledore sonrió plenamente a sus palabras y, colocándole la mano en el hombro, le habló claramente orgulloso.  
-Tan decidido como siempre y ¡me alegro!- Harry correspondió a su sonrisa ante la comprensión del director.- Mereces disfrutar un poco de la vida y, tendrás tiempo de ocupar muchos puestos, incluso… mi lugar.

Los ojos de su mentor se velaron con aquellas palabras y aunque Harry quiso preguntar a qué se refería él comenzó a avanzar hacia las grandes puertas que conducían al Wizengamot sin dejarle opción alguna a reaccionar. Sorprendido y extrañamente más relajado que antes, a pesar de hallarse aún en aquel lugar, vació su bolsillo en la fuente y encaminó sus pasos hacia una de las chimeneas que le harían regresar a La Madriguera.

* * *

Bueno a ver el título costó! Se me ocurrió justo el día en que lo publiqué por primera vez por que no encontraba lo más apropiado pero al final... Me gusta, si os despistó pues lo siento,aunque claramente tiene doble sentido como casi todo lo que nostras hacemos, yo le veo bastante lógica, aunque mi lógica a veces no tiene ningún sentido ¿verdad? En fin espero que os hayamos sorprendido y despistado por que no creo que esperaráis nada así¿verdad? Ya le hemos buscado ocupación a Ron,( a ver como "escapa de todo esto" Espero no verlo perseguido por duendes como a Bagman) y tenemos nuevo ministro! Vaya con la familia Weasley... Nos vemos! 


	18. Capítulo 17: En Diagonal

**Disclaimer: **_Una noche cualquiera en las mazmorras de Hogwarts..._

_-Mío, es mío, todo mío._

_-Mientes._

_-Nada de todo esto existiría sin mí._

_-Te estás ganando la nueva imperdonable._

_-¿La nueva qué?_

_-¿Como puedes decir que todo es tuyo cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es un 'Petrificus mortem'?._

_-¡Loca!- En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando paso a alguien más._

_-¿Lo has traído?_

_-Pero... No podéis hacerme esto. ¡No te atreverás contra mí Snape! _

_-¿Estás segura? Tres gotas_

_-Y de paso aprovecharemos para saber que os tiene reservado para su séptimo._

_-Tú no eres nadie, en realidad no existes, no puedes nada contra mí-._

_-¡AH¿no? Pues voy a demostrarte lo contrario.- Ya le abría la boca obligada cuando la mujer la detuvo con un grito desesperado._

_-¡Lo haré! Confesaré...- Reconoció asustada ante el hecho de que usaran contra ella esa poción. Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras un trozo de papiro y una vuelapluma aparecieron ante ella dispuesta a registrar todas y cada una de sus palabras._

_-Empieza._

_"Yo, JK Rowling, confieso que a pesar de crear el mundo de Harry Potter no todo él en estos tiempos es de mi obra. Que anteriormente, de forma libre y sin coacción alguna- no como ahora- decidí prestar mi mundo y sus personajes a todo aquel que quisiera seguir mi ejemplo, ideando e inventando nuevas aventuras que mi imaginación no diera a lugar. Reconozco que no por ello cualquier personaje 'no oficial' así como sus características, hechizos y conjuros me pertenezcan, pues yo solo alenté la imaginación de aquellos que crearon nueva magia a partir de la mía y que por lo tanto no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Y advierto a todo lector que no ose poner sus manos encima de ello pues está claro que ni conmigo tienen compasión"_

_-¿Satisfecha?-._

_-Si, pero me gustaría añadir algo- ¿Ves esta redoma Jo? Pues no es veritaserum, sino agua. Sabía que no habría amenaza más afectiva contra ti._

>>>>>

Esto... creo que hoy me he pasado de la raya! Vaya paranoia que os he soltado, pero es que cada día se pone más difícil esto de hacer un disclaimer diferente. No me tireís tomates por favor. Creo que ya sabéis quien soy ¿verdad? Nigriv... Saludos a todos de nuevo, como me gusta poder disfrutar de subir un poquito más seguido que como Guilmain está perdida en el verano a mí casi tampoco se ve el pelo. Bueno empezamos con los rr (que a propósito, es la segunda que los escribo por que se me han borrado, perdonad si me quedo algo corta) y seguimos con otro capítulo que me gustó hacer aunque en sumomento me agobió bastante por se me echaba el tiempo encima y la musa no quería decir ni mú.

**Stiby: **Pues la verdad es que sí que leíste "algo" despistada, pero tienes la mejor excusa para ello así que te haré un orientame para que no te pierdas. Pero antes... FELICIDADES. A tí también te llegó un buen regalo, aunque no nos dices cual fue tu contestación ni esa escena de película. Espero que sea motivo de darte la enhorabuena. Y también se que tu rr nos llegó al poquito de lanzar el capítulo por lo que supongo que tu PC está arreglado ya! Me alegro también por eso. Tienes razón respecto a la frase, tuviste que volver a leerla pero lo pillaste bien. Sin embargo en esto... _"con lo de "aquella noche" se refiere a la batalla de UP?"_ ahí si te has perdido totalmente: en ningún momento Dumbledore lucha contra Voldemort en UP, solo hablan al principio, pero es Harry quien lucha contra él. Ahí realmente se está refiriendo a los hechos acontecidos en el hall del ministerio al final de la Orden del Fénix. si te fijas todos los recuerdos de Harry en ese momento pertenecen al capitulo de JK solo que los he modificado y expresado con mis palabras. Está todo, el avada que Voldemort lanza a Dumbledore y es interceptado por Fawkes, el hechizo de fuego del director que Voldy le devuelve convertido en serpiente, el momento en que Voldy posee a Harry. E igualmente cuando le pregunta si son los mismos de entonces se estaba refiriendo a la fuente. Sobre la última conversación no te preocupes que es lógico que te hayas perdido, pero no te preocupes si relees pillaras algo y lo que no pilles será por que aún te lo tenemos que contar. Me alegro de la noticia y espero que te vaya muy bien. "Out of topic"- como dicen por ahí- aún voy retrasada con lo prometido pero como me toca a mí subir se me va el tiempo con esto. Besos también para ti.

**Cote245: **Pero cuantas preguntas…. También para ti haré un orientame, así no te pierdes más de lo que queremos que hagas. Por supuesto que Derek conoce a Nora, es el mejor amigo de Mark y ya desde MA, cuando el chico estaba en primero, le andaba ayudando. Es normal que conozca a sus amigos/as. Además Nora fue la pareja de Mark en la fiesta de UP así que si no la conocía fijo que esos días que pasaron en el castillo tuvo tiempo de conocerla bien. Lo de Arthur… pues simplemente, cosas que pasan¿Acaso crees que después de todo lo ocurrido Funge iba a durar mucho más en el puesto? Sobre Percy… te recuerdo que murió en combate en UP, y no precisamente de parte de los buenos porque iba con los mortífagos; además disfruté muchísimo lanzándole la peor de las imperdonables de manos de Guilmain. Y los gemelos ahora viven encima de su tienda, se han independizado, por eso hay menos gente en la madriguera Ya sabes lo madraza que es Molly así que se siente solita sin sus niños. Y sobre Hermione, que yo sepa no le pasa nada, ella decidió irse a Egipto y por allí debe de seguir, no tengo ni idea a qué se refiere ese vejete manipulador. Así que te gusta Dumbledore, pues genial de vez en cuando, como a todos los demás lo verás por aquí. A mí esa escena me encanta la verdad. ¿Cuándo empieza el año escolar? UY¿aun no te lo has aprendido? Pues el 1 de septiembre, ten cuidado y no te olvides que el tren sale de King's cross justo a las 11 horas del anden nueve y tres cuatros. Ya lo se… te he contestado sin responder pero es que si lo hago no tiene gracia. Ya llegaremos a Hogwarts te lo prometo. Y no, no podemos subir más de lo que hacemos por que entonces nos pillaríais al escribir y podrían pasar meses hasta que volviéramos y supongo que ninguna quiere llegar a esos extremos así que intenta controlar un poquito la impaciencia. Espero que tu experiencia de mañana te sea tan provechoso como me fueron a mí hace años, durante mucho tiempo estuve asistiendo a un asilo a través de mi pastoral. Es una experiencia gratificante para ambas partes. Ya me dirás como te fue. Cuídate mucho y besos.

**Paty: **que ilusión me ha hecho ver que dejaste rr también del capi anterior. Es uno bastante querido de mi hermana y entre las veces que falla el servidor, como le paso a Stiby, y las veces que no avisa que se subió capitulo nos da mucha pena cuando es uno de nuestros capítulos más queridos. Y a ella ya es la segunda vez que le pasa. La verdad es que creo que cualquiera de nosotras envidiamos a Mahe en más de un aspecto, no solo por querer ser transportada así es que… comparte el corazón con el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. ains que envidia… y no, no eres cursi, en un fic de esta envergadura tiene que haber cabida para todo, también para el romance que es factor importante así que lógico que te guste. Se que todos extrañáis a los Weasley, sobre todo a Ron y Hermione pero tenemos mucho que contar y muchos personajes que atender así que en esta historia todo va poquito a poco y como ves, no se nos olvida nadie. A todos le dejamos algo que atender. Y lo que nos queda aun…. Y Dumbledore.. que yo sepa no le pasa nada nuevo, solo que sigue siendo el mismo vejete manipulador de siempre. Resulta que va a responderle una pregunta al chiquillo y no le aclara nada… ya sabes como es ese hombre, cualquiera lo entiende. Nos vemos, espero que no se te pase el capitulo que en este también sale Ron.

**Mahe Guilmain: **De que me suena este nick... Ah! Sí, ahora lo recuerdo… De cierta amiga, hermana mejor dicho, que intentó sobornarme diciéndome que solo comenzaría a subir sus historias a ffnet si la dejaba compartir mi apellido mágico… Y digo yo, si tenía esperanza en que le dijera que no para no subir sus historias la llevaba clara¿Cómo alguien que ya se apellida así tiene que preguntar si puede usarlo? Vamos como si no fuera un honor que alguien que escribe tan requete bien quisiera compartir eso conmigo y más tú. En fin decías que te sacaba los colores pues…. Espero hacerlo de nuevo a ver si de una vez te vas a acostumbrando a valorar lo que haces que aunque nuestros lectores logran hacer que te sientas así te dura poquito la subida de animo y yo quiero que seas consciente de que aunque haberlos hailos, muy poquita gente tiene tu "don" para describir. Tengo que preguntarle a Sev si escribe por que se que ese don no es materno! Lo mismo me llevo una buena sorpresa:) Que te veo con buenos ojos… pues claro! A ver que madre no ve así a su hija… Pero sabes que a mí me pasa exactamente igual con mis capítulos, muy pocas veces estoy tan segura de ellos que cierta opinión digamos que no me afecte (cuidado con la pantalla que me está creciendo la nariz) y es mucho peor cuando digo "este es muy insulso" y luego resulta que te acaba gustando. Siento que me de la risa inapropiada en algunos casos, pero es algo inherente en mí y en mi carácter, no se si por los nervios por que solo una vez tenía un motivo explícito, el resto… lo siento así y a veces reacciono demasiado tarde. Mil perdones hermana si no te los pedí nunca. Y tienes toda la razón, ambas hemos aprendido mucho (y conste que por que no lees flash, sino te quedarías alucinada al ver lo que aprendiendo de ti, estoy logrando hacer en UO aunque lo tenga olvidado por HH) No se si leeréis esto chicas pero que sepáis que si me ve escribiendo del otro fic se me enfada! Así que puedo decir que bajo coacción me tiene espantada la musa de la otra historia. Y sí tenemos tantas cosas vividas y compartidas desde que empezamos a escribir que sabes que muchas veces es lo único que me da fuerzas para resistir la dichosa vida muggle. Aun me arrepiento del mensaje del contestador, que sepas que será algo que no me perdonaré en la vida que por impaciencia no me aguantara a verte la cara al darte la noticia de tu nacimiento mágico. Pero cuanto tiempo hace ya de aquello y que cerca lo tengo en mi corazón. AH! Y aún no me he olvidado del "dark" que lo sepas! Jajaja Estoy pirada, lo se, pero si vives de esto mejor es vivir ilusionada! Espero que también esto funcione para ti que me da mucho coraje que siempre te pase a ti. Ambas sabemos bien lo que espera a subir la otra con más ilusión y para ambas nos va llegando, por que "para todo hay un tiempo" ¿verdad? Estoy cruzando los dedos para que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Besitos para mi musa? Jajaja que cosas se te ocurren. Te mando también para la tuya por que a ti te lo voy a dar dentro de un ratito (bueno cuando leas esto hará horas que te lo habré dado) y a la musa no se yo si ya es que tenemos a la misma por que con las cosas que nos hace… si no es la misma es que son gemelas! Muchas gracias hermana por tus palabras. Que ilusión me hizo. Te voy a sacar los colores más a menudo para verte por aquí. TQ

**Marc: **anda! No sabía que eras catalán, ya te he ubicado en nuestra geografía, justo en la otra punta del mapa de nuestra tinerfeña. Te iba a explicar el significado del título, aunque pensaba que al final del capítulo podríais haber hecho la asociación correcta pero… si quieres la mejor explicación de una lectora, léete el rr que ha dejado Celina! Es la que mejor ha plasmado todos los significados que le di al título. De todos modos lo primordial era el nombre de la fuente y la relación Harry-Ron. Y hablando de Ron, como todos, tendrá su misión en la historia aunque ahora tenemos que atender a demasiados personajes, la verdad es que nos hemos pasado en magnitud con la historia y controlar tanta gente cuando además tienes cosas muy importantes que contar (ahora tal vez no le veis razón de ser pero todo cuadrará os lo aseguro) antes de atenderlos a todos. Ala adiós, hasta la siguiente.

**Celina: **¿Me he lucido con la paradoja del título? Tu si que te has lucido con tu explicación por que por mucho que digas que desvarías no te has dejado ni un solo aspecto atrás. Y no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho ver que al menos una descubría el verdadero significado. Este capítulo me costó demasiado ponerle el título, era muy especial para mí por que casi me sentía como Harry al escribirlo y muy angustiada con sus recuerdos. Así que quería que tuviera un título "mágico" y lo logré. Además escribir sobre Harry me encanta y la verdad es que con el reparto de papeles muchas veces escribo menos de él de lo que me gustaría así que cuando toca (y cuando no me lo invento) aprovecho y me doy a ello. El de hoy también tiene un poco de truco, pero no tanto. Siento dejarte con la miel en los labios pero creo que eso es precisamente una de las cosas que hace que sigaís con más ganas la historia. No te preocupes que poco a poco os iremos contando. Sobre Hermione, anotamos tu apuesta para profesora de transformaciones (alguien se acuerda de que ese puesto está libre) Debería de revisar las apuestas que creo que alguien ya la dejó para ese puesto, o igual fuiste tu también en otro post. Ya veremos a ver por donde nos sale la chica; por lo pronto Arthur y Ron están colocados y se que no os lo esperabais, pero alguna ocupación tenían que tener no? Please, cuenta en minutos que si no te vas a desesperar! Espero que el beso que te enviamos se sienta por ahí tanto como el tuyo se ha sentido por aquí. Tres… dos… uno… MUAKA!

Y ya esta bien de cháchara que sino no me va a caber el capítulo, me pongo a hablar y no hay quien me pare así luego mi hermana me hace reducir hasta el disclaimer! Jajaja Me pide que describa menos, como si yo pudiera decir las cosas en tan pocas palabras como lo hace ella! Y luego se tiene por novata escribiendo es que alucino con lo que dice… Venga disfrutad del capi que hoy tenemos un "poquito de acción" inesperada, espero. Me parece que ya no tendréis capítulo hasta el domingo como muy pronto o el lunes por defecto. Espero y deseo que para entonces hayan vuelto los lectores que nos faltaron estos días, sino tendrán demasiado que leer cuando vuelvan. Cuidaros mucho y gracias por seguir ahí

**N/A:** A proposito, el servidor llevaba más de 24 horas sin funcionar y sin dejar entrar a las cuentas de usuario, por eso no habeís tenido capítulo antes. Espero que carge bien. (careto temblando)

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17: EN DIAGONAL **

(Por Nigriv)

Se había levantado muy temprano para ir a recoger a su primo y ni siquiera había visto a Ron desde que lo dejara en el Ministerio, pues su amigo debía de haber vuelto a casa bien entrada la noche, más tarde incluso que su padre. Tras el desayuno se había aparecido en el callejón inmarcable cercano a King's Cross y desde allí, se había dirigido usando el transporte muggle hasta Surrey. Paseando por Little Whinging, el que había sido su barrio, no pudo evitar recordar a aquellos que siempre creyó su única familia y, mientras se encaminaba hacia casa de los Evans pensaba airado en toda la vida que sus tíos le habían robado durante años al ocultarle su pasado. Tendría que volver algún día con más tiempo para visitar a la señora Figgs, esa vecina squib amante de los gatos a quien había llegado a considerar una amiga en el verano de su quinto curso. Su breve estancia en casa de los Evans no dio para mucho hoy y, bajo la promesa de regresar un día con Sirius para almorzar, se desapareció junto a su primo, los dos ansiosos por llegar al Callejón Diagón y encontrar a los demás.

El Caldero Chorreante estaba a rebosar cuando llegaron pero a la voz de Ron los localizaron en seguida, sentados a una mesa, tomando cervezas de mantequilla mientras los esperaban. Harry aprovechó que Mark saludaba animado a Derek y a los Weasley para escabullirse hasta el otro lado de la pensión dónde la chica estaría a punto de llegar a través de la red flu. Cuando regresó, su primo aún charlaba animado con Derek, de espaldas a ellos, y ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de su ausencia.

-Hola Mark.- Saludó la niña con voz apagada. El chico giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, su cara todo un mundo de expresiones al reconocer la voz inesperada.  
-No… ¡Nora!- Logró decir impactado al mirarla y dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. La chica sonrió a su reacción.  
-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó un poco azorada, pero muy feliz de verlo, pues llevaba más de un día nerviosa sabiendo que se encontrarían hoy.  
-Sorprendido- afirmó.- Nervioso… ¡Mejor que nunca!- Lo dijo todo tan acelerado que el resto de sus amigos no pudo más que irrumpir en risas ante su nerviosismo, haciendo que los colores se les subieran a la cara a los dos chiquillos.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Le replicó a su primo exaltado, haciéndole parar de reír.  
-Por que entonces…. No hubiera visto tu cara a la sorpresa.- Los ojos de Mark relucieron llenos de emoción.- Pero dale las gracias a Derek, fue él quién lo planeó.- El chico giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y le asintió en silencio sonriente.  
-Bien, ahora que estamos todos…- Dijo Harry- Primera parada, Fortescue. Me apetece uno de sus helados.

La excitación de los cuatro chicos llenó la sala sobrepasando el barullo que había en el Caldero y, sin hacerse para nada de rogar, salieron disparados hacia la puerta, dejándoles a Ron y a él atrás.

-Da gusto verles tan felices¿verdad?- Preguntó a su amigo ya en la calle ante la visión de los chicos avanzando ante ellos.  
-Sí- respondió escuetamente antes de dejar un suspiro escapar de sus labios.  
-¿Qué pasa Ron?- Le preguntó percibiendo su tristeza.- Pensaba que tras la noticia de ayer estarías muy animado.  
-Y lo estoy pero… Es que verles juntos me hizo recordar aún más a…  
-Hermione- Le atajó. Ron suspiró de nuevo aún más profundamente y detuvo sus pasos un instante. Harry se giró hacia él viendo la pena reflejada en su pecoso rostro.  
-Sabes… ¿sabes algo de ella?- Le preguntó nervioso. Mucho había tardado su amigo en preguntarle, pensaba que sería lo primero que haría nada más verle aparecer en su casa.  
-No. Desde que se fue a Egipto no hemos mantenido el contacto. –La desilusión se instaló en la cara de Ron y eso le sorprendió pues pensó que tampoco él se había comunicado con ella lo que le preocupó. Iba a preguntarle cuando él se le adelantó.  
-Le he mandado un par de cartas Harry, usando las mejores lechuzas del servicio postal- Explicó.- Han tenido que llegarle pero… No me ha contestado. – Su voz sonó tan entristecida que Harry no supo ni que decir para animarle, extrañado a su vez de que su amiga actuara así.- No lo comprendo- Terminó diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-Lo pasó muy mal Ron, y… necesita tiempo.- Su amigo alzó los ojos hacia él, clavando la vista en los suyos.  
-Lo sé. Pero no es lógico que ni siquiera responda a mis cartas. No… no lo hubiera pensado tras la fiesta.  
-No te aflijas Ron- trató de consolarlo- Verás que pronto regresa y, te buscará.- El pelirrojo no parecía nada convencido de sus palabras.- Recuerda que sus padres son muggles y tendrán que regresar a su trabajo.- Añadió para persuadirle.  
-¿Y si decide quedarse?- Harry arrugó el entrecejo, no había pensado esa posibilidad.- Desde que yo estuve allí estaba entusiasmada con la idea de estudiar toda esa magia y ahora… Ahora tiene la posibilidad de hacerlo.- Observó como su amigo tragaba dificultosamente saliva, intentando quitarse el nudo que oprimía su garganta al confesarle sus miedos.  
-No lo creo Ron. Su vida está aquí. No puede abandonarnos así. Además…. Ella sabe que tiene que regresar, en ningún sitio encontrará lo que tiene aquí, junto… a ti.- Los ojos de Ron chispearon un segundo para luego volver a apagarse.  
-Por eso me preocupa que no quiera regresar.- Dijo temeroso.  
-¡No digas tonterías, Ron! Ya te conté como ella misma me dijo que su pensamiento voló raudo hacia ti nada más abrirle los ojos Tom- Otro suspiro- Solo tienes que ser un poco paciente, aunque te cueste.- Ron asintió callado antes de preguntar.  
-¿Cómo lo aguantas tú?- Harry perfiló una leve sonrisa en su cara.  
-No lo aguanto- Afirmó viendo la sorpresa en su cara.  
-Pero, aunque compartáis el corazón, sigues sin saber dónde está¿verdad?- Ahora sí que sonrió ampliamente y el brillo de sus ojos hizo que su amigo adoptase una expresión extrañado.  
-Digamos que… se localizarla- Respondió divertido comenzando de nuevo a andar.  
-¿Pero cómo? – Volvió a preguntar más sorprendido aún, al tiempo que se ponía a su altura.  
-Uno tiene sus fuentes- Le dijo misterioso, más Ron, ávido de saber, siguió preguntándole.  
-¿Dumbledore te reveló dónde la llevo?  
-No. Fue Dobby.  
-¿Dobby?  
-Aja. Está con ellos.  
-Y… ¿Has hablado con ella?. ¿La has visto?

Harry suspiró cerrando los ojos al recuerdo de su cumpleaños un par de días atrás y evadido en el recuerdo apenas si articuló un "ambas" para su amigo quien aparentemente asustado preguntó.

-¿Y Snape?- Harry volvió a sonreír.  
-Digamos que lo sigo evitando bien, como en Hogwarts.  
-Si esta vez te piílla, te mata- Le replicó tan serio que le hizo reír más.  
-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó divertido, viéndole asentir.- Eso sería por encima del cadáver de su hija. Y no creo que llegue a tanto.

A la veracidad de sus palabras los dos llegaron riendo a la heladería donde los otros cuatro chicos ya se habían sentado e incluso pedido sin esperarles. Una vez allí, todos comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente, preguntando y contando que tal desde que no se veían y como no, la mayor atención recayó indiscutiblemente en Ron, nada más abrir la boca y revelar su recién estrenado empleo, cuya noticia dejo a Mark y a Nora muy sorprendidos.

>>>>>>>>>>

Tras el helado comenzaron sus compras por Flourish y Blotts y tardaron tanto en que los chicos se hicieran con sus libros que regresaron a almorzar al Caldero. Intentando evitar las miradas indiscretas del resto de clientes, Harry optó por pedir un privado, a lo que el cantinero, visiblemente feliz de tenerlo allí, los acompañó hasta el mismo lugar donde años atrás celebraran su diez seisavo cumpleaños. Por un momento la nostalgia le invadió al recuerdo de aquellos momentos, pero la bulliciosidad de sus amigos le hizo regresar rápidamente a un presente que nada tenía que ver con aquel tiempo de pesares.

La comida fue toda una fiesta en la que no pararon de reír. Programar esta salida había sido una gran idea y aún fue mucho mejor cuando tras el almuerzo aparecieron por "Sortilegios Weasley". Los gemelos, que no les esperaban, los recibieron de muy buen gusto y no paraban de atender a la gran cantidad de chiquillos, que curiosos al ver entrar a Potter en la tienda, lo habían seguido hasta allí. Divertido ante la situación él mismo comentó con alguno de ellos los fantásticos sortilegios que más podrían aprovechar en Hogwarts; eso sí, su gesto tornándose dificultosamente serio, cuando advertía a los mayores no usarlos en sus clases pues los reconocería al instante y el mismo les daría el antídoto antes que enviarles a Pomfrey.

-Eres nuestro mejor baluarte, Harry- Dijo Fred animado.

Su gemelo, aprovechando un instante en que la tienda extrañamente quedó desierta, se acercó a la puerta y colgó el cartel de 'cerrado' para poder disfrutar un rato de su compañía. A la vuelta fue él quién le habló.

-Una de estas el primer día en Hogsmeade y desbancamos a Zonko.  
-No te emociones, George, si hago esto en la primera excursión Dumbledore me quita el puesto.  
-¡JA!- Replicaron al unísono riendo- Ayer mismo tuvimos un pedido de galletas para Hogwarts- Comentó Fred. Los chicos rompieron a reír a aquella información.  
-Yo que tu no me fiaba de él Harry- Añadió George.

Se quedaron un buen rato con ellos hasta que, viendo que se les hacía tarde, los dejaron volver al trabajo, no sin antes recibir la promesa de los gemelos de que al día siguiente irían a casa a cenar. La tarde estaba siendo apacible y grata y, sin embargo, desde antes incluso de entrar en la tienda, Harry no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente inquieto.

-Harry- lo llamó su primo- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?  
-A Madame Malkin. Supongo que todos necesitamos túnicas¿no?  
-Es que… Nora olvidó comprar una pluma- Le dijo Mark y al mirarlo se sonrojó.- Vamos a por ella y nos vemos allí en diez minutos.- añadió tomando inesperadamente la mano de la chica y arrastrándola sorprendida tras él, sin pararse siquiera a obtener respuesta.  
-Diez minutos.- Les gritó sonriente ante la treta inesperada de su primo, quien le alzó la mano al avanzar como único gesto de haberle escuchado, mientras se alejaba en dirección contraria.  
-Pues nosotros también olvidamos algo ¿verdad Ginny?- Reaccionó rápidamente Derek, pensando aprovechar la oportunidad para dar el piro con la chica quien reaccionó aún más veloz que él.  
-Sí, me olvidé que se me acabó mi diario- Respondió convencida. Harry enarcó las cejas.  
-¿Un diario?- Preguntó acercándosele.- ¿Qué no aprendiste que no es bueno hablar con quien te responde sin que sepas dónde está su cerebro?- Ginny se sonrojó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos maldiciéndose por haber usado aquel pretexto.- Lo siento chicos, pero vosotros os quedáis.-Dijo tan tajante que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.  
-Pero Mark…- Comenzó a replicarle Derek.  
-Mark no tiene un padre fugitivo.- le recordó viendo como el chico ensombrecía su expresión y por un momento Harry se sintió apenado por recordárselo.- No me gustaría tener problemas.- Añadió.  
-Está bien- respondió resignado- Como quieras.

El y Ginny les abrieron paso hasta llegar a la tienda pero el chico estaba visiblemente desilusionado y había perdido toda gana de reír.

>>>>>>>>>>

-Señor Potter- Le saludó animada la señora Malkin nada más llegar, seguía igual de sonriente y de regordeta de cómo la recordaba- Túnicas con el escudo de la escuela supongo¿verdad?  
-Si- Respondió sorprendido.- ¿Pero cómo…?- La mujer le hizo subir inmediatamente a uno de los escabeles donde una cinta métrica comenzó a tomar sus medidas urgentemente.  
-La mitad de sus futuros alumnos ya pasaron por aquí señor Potter por lo que le aseguro que su cargo de subdirector ya no es ningún secreto en este Callejón.

Harry resopló molesto. Ahora sabía por qué El Profeta no se había molestado en anunciar su cargo ahora que era un periódico serio; cuando lo hiciera al comienzo de curso no sorprendería a nadie.

-Se ha hecho todo un hombre desde que entró aquí por primera vez- Siguió diciéndole, claramente emocionada al recordar aquel día; pero la sonrisa que ella le mostró no le fue correspondida al recuerdo de la presencia no grata de su primer encuentro con Malfoy allí mismo.  
-Harry, Derek… Ya estamos aquí- Se oyó la voz de su primo en ese momento que llegaba junto a Nora.  
-Veo que trae a media escuela- Añadió la dueña divertida.  
-Solo… A los amigos- Le replicó, más ella pareció no escucharle pues se había girado rápidamente hacia el resto del grupo y muy decidida preguntó.  
-¿Ha dicho Derek?- Dijo mirando al chico en cuestión fijamente.- ¿Derek McNeil, por casualidad?- El muchacho respondió sorprendido de que le pregunta y supiera su apellido.- Perfecto, tengo unos paquetes para usted desde hace unos días; y el encargo de un juego de túnicas Slytherin al completo. Confirmó la mujer acercándose al mostrador para sacar lo que parecía todo lo necesario para su séptimo curso en la escuela. Derek estaba tan sorprendido que ni reaccionaba.- Pensaba enviárselo a Hogwarts si no venía.  
-Gracias- Musitó acercándose.- Pero… ¿Quién se lo envió?- La mujer se encogió de hombros.  
-Lo trajo un muchacho. La nota solo ponía su nombre. Ahí la tiene.

Derek se aproximó al mostrador y tomó el papel en sus manos, nervioso, pensando quién podía haberle dejado aquellos paquetes. Harry y Ginny se acercaron curiosos a mirar mientras Nora y Mark ocupaban su lugar en las tarimas para que les tomaran sus medidas; sin duda ellos dos eran los que más habían crecido.

-¿Reconoces la letra?- Preguntó Harry serio.  
-No.  
-¿Quién lo habrá mandado?- Intervino Ginny y su mirada se iluminó repentinamente.- Tal vez sea de tu madre.

Derek inspiró ilusionado, tan sorprendido que apenas si había caído en pensar que pudiera ser de ella. Rebuscó entre los paquetes y descartó libros y demás enseres, hasta que halló un paquete diferente, envuelto en papel oscuro que no sabía qué era. Ansioso por ver si el contenido le decía algo de su madre comenzó a abrirlo desesperado. La sonrisa se le heló en la cara cuando una túnica negra apareció ante él junto a la tan odiada máscara mortifaga.

-¡NO!- Exclamó dando un paso hacia atrás a la vez que soltaba desesperado el paquete.

El sonido de la máscara al caer junto a su visión los dejó a todos impactados, mucho más al chico que negaba compulsivamente con la cabeza, el temor reflejado en su cara al descubrir que el presente no procedía de su madre, sino de aquel de quién se escondía. Ante la situación la señora Malkin se retiró sigilosa dejándoles a solas. Ginny se acercó a él abrazándole en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer para consolarle y fue Harry, bajo la atenta mirada del resto, quien finalmente se agachó a recoger la dichosa careta. Por un segundo la retuvo en sus manos y un intenso escalofrío lo recorrió al contacto.

-Evanesco- Pronunció al reponerse y la negra máscara desapareció automáticamente de sus manos al igual que la túnica que colgaba del mostrador.  
-Eso no te hará ninguna falta.- Sentenció muy seguro mirando a Derek que aún temblaba de la impresión.- Ron- llamó a su amigo- Esperadme en la puerta, será mejor que volvamos.

Los chicos se reagruparon en silencio y comenzaron a ir hacia la salida. Harry esperó un momento y acto seguido se dirigió hacia el otro lado del local para hablar con la señora Malkin.

-Señor Potter- Le dijo preocupada al verlo acercársele- Le aseguro que no sabía nada de eso.- La mujer estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía ni como disculparse.  
-No se preocupe pero… Me gustaría que se deshiciera de lo demás. McNeil tendrá sus cosas en Hogwarts cuando empiece el curso. Ya nos ocupamos de eso.  
-Si- Musitó a penas sin poder hablar.  
-Y me gustaría encargarle algo.  
-Dígame- Respondió algo más repuesta.  
-Una capa, de pelo de demiguise… de la mejor calidad- La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida, ese tipo de encargos no era nada común, y con voz dudosa le respondió.  
-Tardará y…  
-No me importa lo que cueste- Alegó sonriente, consciente de que iba a advertirle al respecto.- Solo quiero que esté dispuesta antes de que comience el curso.

De repente volvió a sentirse estremecido, esta vez más potente aunque también sin motivo aparente. La primera vez había pensado que se debía a Mahe, que algo le había pasado, pero tras concentrarse en ella supo que no era así por eso tenía la certeza de que no se debía a ella y ahora, más que antes, sentía como si todo le indicase que algo malo se acercaba.

-Estará.

Confirmó la mujer, quedando sorprendida ante la aparente expresión de miedo que vio surcar en ese instante su cara, sus pupilas dilatadas repentinamente como si algún tipo de mal lo hubiera asaltado inesperadamente. Se veía nervioso y visiblemente asustado. Inquieta a su actitud iba a preguntarle si se sentía bien cuando aún se quedó más estupefacta al ver como él desaparecía sin más ante ella.

>>>>>>>>>

Milésimas de segundo separaba tan corta distancia en esa desaparición pero su concentración por aparecerse no era menor a la urgencia requerida al hacerlo. Apenas comenzaba a llegar cuando lo antiguo le avisó del inminente peligro; su mente visualizando el intenso rayo anaranjado que marchaba presto hacia él aún cuando sus ojos aún no podían verlo. El tiempo se le hizo eterno, como si cuanto más quisiera correr para materializarse menos pudiera hacerlo.

Lo primero que percibió conscientemente fue un grito desesperado de boca de su amiga y, sin perder siquiera el tiempo en abrir los ojos, alzó raudo su diestra para, en el momento exacto a la previa colisión, dejar escapar de su garganta el conjuro que pronunciado por su voz envolvió a los tres en un potente escudo emanado directamente de él. Su palma quemó ligeramente un segundo al contacto del ataque cuando todavía concentrado en sellar totalmente la protección a su espalda dejó cerrar de nuevo sus ojos e impulsó su mano hacia delante, con la misma violencia con la que contraatacó a la voz de un reflectare.

El rayo obstinado que intentaba oradar la protección brotada en su mano, se vio violentamente obligado a girar sobre sí mismo al tiempo que el caos y el desorden hacían su aparición en el Callejón, donde el pánico comenzaba a cundir entre la gente llenando el lugar de gritos, ruidos y advertencias. Pero él no dejó que nada le perturbara, a pesar de sentir el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina y la tensión del momento; permaneció clavado al suelo, estático, atento ahora a la trayectoria de aquella maldición que bien sabía quién y por qué había lanzado. Puso toda su atención en mantener su escudo y en seguir el avance del rayo que, forzado por su poder, retornaba obligado directo de vuelta hacia el agresor; esquivando en su camino a todo aquel que no se apartaba por sí mismo para no dañarle pues no había brotado de él. Apenas unos metros por delante, antes de llegar a hallar la ubicación del culpable, la maldición se desmaterializó en el aire finalizada sin que él pudiera hacer nada, por su propio autor.

_"Maldición" _resonó en su mente al conocimiento de que así perdía la posibilidad de atraparle. Pero era consciente de que en ese momento era más importante defender, y no arriesgar las vidas de tantos inocentes que aquel día abarrotaban la Diagonal. Quieto ante ellos dos, la mano alzada y el escudo aún erguido, permaneció así hasta que la angustia que toda la tarde lo había estado asaltando desapareció y entonces supo que el hombre había desaparecido con ella. Solo entonces miró a su alrededor, observando que el conjunto de los viandantes se habían resguardado como mejor podían, o habían protegido contra la pared a los más pequeños, la mayoría de los adultos varitas en mano ya, dispuestos a defender a sus seres queridos aún sin saber de qué ni contra quien, pues la acción había sido tan repentina que nadie más que él parecía haber tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

-No lo vi venir, Harry.

Se excusó Ron desde el lado externo de su escudo mientras que él lo miraba con el ceño fruncido al pensamiento de que no había servido de nada su presencia para evitar el ataque. Resopló y solo entonces se giró hacia los chicos.

-Derek, Ginny¿estáis bien?- Preguntó.

Presentía que el grito angustiado de la chica había sido de puro pánico al reconocer el rayo que se le venía encima y no por que algo le hubiera impactado. Ginny lo miró con ojos vacíos, la mirada ausente todavía por el miedo y apenas si tuvo fuerzas para asentirle en silencio, su cuerpo aún temblando, refugiada en el abrazo protector de Derek que solo entonces la soltó y se volvió hacia él, mirándole también con cara desencajada por el miedo.

-Gracias

Murmuró apenas, sabiendo que esta vez nada más que anteponer su cuerpo podía haber hecho para liberarla de aquella maldición. Harry asintió y sabiéndose ya seguro dejó caer su escudo en ese mismo instante, la sangre aún bombeada fuertemente por su corazón exaltado, la respiración acelerada y un asomo de sudor frío que pensó consecuencia del ligerísimo impacto de la maldición en su mano.

-Tu padre firma bien sus mensajes- Advirtió al chico, aunque sabía que también él había reconocido la maldición, sabiendo así su procedencia.  
-Ningún otro lanzaría un Curse-Force así. Es su… especialidad.- Terminó afligido.  
-¡Mark¡Nora!- Gritó de pronto angustiado, acordándose de ellos pues ni siquiera los veía junto a Ron. La voz de su primo le llegó a escasos metros más allá.  
-Estamos bien.- Y al localizarles vio sorprendido como el chico empuñaba su varita al igual que los adultos.  
-¿Tú estas bien?- Preguntó Ginny entre hipidos reprimidos por la respiración aún entrecortada más el sonido de un plaf cercano no le dejó responder, y descubrir que el recién aparecido era el señor Weasley con un grupo de aurores lo sorprendió tanto como lo tranquilizó.  
-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- Preguntó rápidamente, mirando de uno a otro de sus hijos y al resto, comprobando que todos estaban bien.  
-McNeil- Respondió escueto.  
-¡Buscadlo!- Ordenó con la firmeza de la autoridad antes no mostrada, cuando parecía más el padre preocupado que era que el alto cargo que ocupaba. A su orden quienes lo acompañaban partieron prestos a cumplir su misión.  
-No le encontrarán- Aclaró con razón.  
-Pues intentaran rastrearle. ¿Algún herido?  
-Creo que no.  
-Bien…

El ministro se giró entonces y con voz firme habló a todo el mundo asegurándoles que el peligro había pasado, que solo era uno de los mortífagos aislados, aún en busca y captura, pero que ya no se atrevería a volver a atacar; no con los aurores buscándole y tras ser detenido por Potter. La gente, sorprendida y apabullada, todavía tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero poco a poco comenzaron a volver a sus respectivos quehaceres, comentando visiblemente entre ellos lo ocurrido; serenando el miedo de los más pequeños, asegurándoles a su vez lo que ellos mismos sabían, que el peligro había pasado y que no tenían ya nada que temer. Cuando la muchedumbre comenzó a disgregarse y el ministro volvió a ponerles atención, le inquirió.

-¿Cómo aparecieron tan rápido señor Weasley?- Arthur lo miró extrañado a su pregunta.  
-¿Magia sin varita?. ¿Y tan potente?- Preguntó negando con la cabeza- No podías ser más que tú Harry, y sabiendo que estabaís aquí no dudé en venir yo mismo a ver que pasaba.  
-Pues me alegro- Dijo agradecido.- ¿Los acompañas a casa Arthur?- Le pidió consciente de que con él sí que estarían seguros.- Tengo que ocuparme de Nora y Mark.- El señor Weasley asintió.  
-Me quedaré hasta que llegues. Pero no te tardes. He de arreglar todo esto en el ministerio.- Ahora fue Harry quien asintió.- Chicos, nos aparecemos en La Madriguera.- Informó a sus hijos y a Derek.  
-¿Podemos?- Preguntó Ginny, consciente de que a pesar de saber hacerlo ni Derek ni ella tenían aún la licencia.  
-Solo por esta vez, y con permiso del ministro.- Ginny sonrió levemente a su padre, sintiendo ahora el alivio de que regresaban a casa.- ¡Ah! Señor Evans…- Añadió Arthur girándose hacia el chico -Eso también va por usted. Pero recuerde, los magos menores de edad tienen restringido el uso de la magia a Hogwarts- Harry se volvió a mirar a su primo asombrado.- Nos vemos.- Se despidió y a una señal suya Ron, Ginny y Derek se desaparecieron con él.

-¿Mark…?- Llamó su atención acercándoseles. Su primo se azoró bajo su inquisitiva mirada mucho más de lo que se había avergonzado a la advertencia del señor Weasley por muy ministro que fuese.- ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?- Preguntó serio, pues a pesar de saberlo varita en mano en el momento del ataque no había percibido magia alguna procedente de él, tal vez debido a que primero había estado preocupado en la defensa y después concentrado en el ataque.  
-Yo… - Dudó- Yo solo… nos defendí.  
-¿Si?. ¿Y cómo?- Le inquirió preocupado aunque curioso.  
-Con un escudo- Murmuró bajando la cabeza para eludir la mirada que sin duda le dedicaría.  
-¿Un escudo?. ¿Tú?- Repitió Harry asombrado.- ¿Y quién te enseñó eso?- Demasiado bien sabía que un conjuro de ese grado no se aprendía en Hogwarts en segundo curso. Mark se movió nervioso antes de responder.  
-Tú. Ahora mismo.  
-¡Qué!- Volvió a exclamar, Harry no salí de su asombro. Durante un momento su primo guardó silencio aparentemente apabullado.  
-Escuché tu hechizo y vi su efecto- Comenzó entonces a hablar acelerado.- Temí por Nora y… lo conjuré.- Añadió con la voz tan firme como cuando lanzó aquella protección.- Pero… se esfumó- Terminó al fin apagando la voz al reconocer su fallo.  
-Se esfumó…- Repitió Harry haciendo una mueca indescifrable.- Eso es por que era demasiado avanzado para ti.  
-Pero brilló- Intervino Nora en la conversación por primera vez, al parecer nada preocupada ni asustada por el ataque.- Por unos segundos la protección permaneció. Lo logró.- Añadió feliz y orgullosa, clavando los ojos agradecida en Mark, quien correspondió su sonrisa aunque le desvió la vista azorado bajo la mirada radiante de la chica.

_"Diablo de crío," _- pensó Harry- _"un escudo para dos y a la primera… Tal vez si tenga algo de Lily" - _se dijo a sí mismo reprimiendo la sonrisa.

-Bien, tomaros de las manos- Les dijo tendiéndoles también las suyas a cada uno de ellos, preparado para arrastradles con él.- Os llevo a casa.

* * *

Y un poquito de acción para que tampoco olvideís ciertas cosas que aún están pendientes. Pero claro es que son tantas que a saber por donde os salimos¿verdad? Me encanta el capítulo, salen todos nuestros "peluches" por que cada vez me gusta más la parejita de Derek y Ginny y eso que ningún Weasley me inspiraba antes. La pelirroja se está ganando su sitio desde la batalla de UP. Nos vemos, o leemos mejor dicho. 


	19. Capítulo 18: Enfrentando miedos

**Disclaimer:** "Tutti i caratteri in questo fic sono proprietà del JKR. Scriviamo circa loro soltanto per avere divertimento e potere sognare con la magia. Ma... ci sono altri caratteri come la Virginia, Mahe, Mark, Nora ed e così via, che sono proibiti a di usare senza permesso (e potete essere sicuri che non daremo mai il permesso usarli) se non desiderate ricevere il curse più difettoso conosciuto mai dai witchs di tesi denominati Guilmains."

Buenas... hoy toca en italiano. Mi hermana dice que no vale usar el traductor que lo guay es ponerlo en un idioma que sabes pero... después del pasado disclaimer hoy tengo la sesera totalmente hueca, así que ahí queda eso. Hemos tenido problemas con el servidor, las alertas dejaron de funcionar luego por lo visto llegaron incluso más de una vez... no es problema nuestro pero hay que aguantarse. Este servidor hace lo que le da la gana. Pero he tenido suerte han entrado rr que pensaba no os dejaría. Cruzaremos los dedos para que no vuelva a ocurrir lo del otro día, mucho menos cuando vuelva Mahe. Allá vamos...

**Lladruc**: Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí! Me alegro volver a saludarte. Lo malo (o lo bueno según se mire) es que siempre lees más de uno y no esperas como los demás. Pues sí un poquito de acción y cierto personaje si que parece bien malo. Seguro que ya ni os acordabaís de ese hombre. Has tenido suerte, ffnet estuvo mucho más de un día sin funcionar bien. bueno espero verte de nuevo por aquí que sino esta vez, cuando vuelvas a entrar, vas a tener demasiadas cosas acumuladas. Como dice Mahe "la que avisa no es Pettigrew" Cuidate.

**Stybi: **Así que de segunda la frase no te dice nada... que pena! me dejaste intrigada. Oye que esto solo es "un poco de acción" ¿ya te conformas con tan poco? WOW! entonces contigo ya tengo asegurado que lo demás te gustará. Yo lo veo como... "una pequeña trifulca" Quizás si no anda Harry por ahí... se hubiera liado la gorda! ten cuidado por que si con esto ya casi te da el infarto a ti no te va a hacer falta segunda dosis de "mortiserum" cuando llegue el momento de la verdad te vas a caer redonda al suelo. Que peligro... Jajaja! por un momento tus palabras me han recordado al propio Mark, es que este chiquillo a veces es un poco... chulillo. Y si son nuestros peluches y aunque originalmente solo lo eran Nora y Mark ahora a mí misma cada vez me gusta mi Derek, uff es que les tomas más cariño cuando más puedes hacer tuyo el personaje y a pesar de que los nombres (excepto Nora claro que es toda entera de Mahe!) ya se los puso JK pues les podemos hacer con los caracteres lo que queramos y aunque también es un reto que logremos que les tomeis cariño sin conocerlos pues creo que nos está saliendo bastante bien. De todos modos por mucho que me guste Derek no creo que alcance nunca a mi Mark! Es que al chico le tengo tanto cariño desde MA que es totalmente diferente. El llegó con Guilmain y claro eso no se olvida tampoco. A ver otra vez preguntas a que se refiere la pregunta de "¿por qué no lo mató aquel día?" Te lo respondí en el capítulo anterior pero a ver vuelvo a repetir más explicitamente: Harry se refiere con esa pregunta a por qué Dumbledore no mató a Voldemort en el ministerio, osea en los libros oficiales cuando se enfrentan ellos dos en la Orden del fenix ("El unico al que siempre temió" creo que se llama el capítulo si mal no recuerdo). ¿Ahora está claro? No solamente en más de un sitio se lo pregunta Harry sino que además la propia JK habló a ese respecto en sus entrevistas. Ya sabes que nos gusta buscar y rebuscar y poner cosas reales y guiños a cualquier cosa, así que esa pregunta tiene todo su por qué en ese momento. fijate que incluso Dumbledore le dice a Harry que ha ido a respondersela! Espero que ahora te quede claro, con nosotras tienes que recordar tanto nuestros fics como los libros oficiales por que te aseguro que en HH saldrán inclusom cosas de MA y de todos los colaterales. Somos así de atravesadas pero eso es una de las cosas que hace que esteís enganchadas y leaís con más ganas (o eso creo) Claro que sí la cantidad de energía que desprende Harry (ya usamos alguna expresión por el estilo en los fics anteriores) la ha sentido hasta el ministro y claro Arthur temía lo que realmente había pasado, creo que todos sabían que esto iba a ocurrir de un modo u otro. Con el disclaimer me pasé de largo lo siento. Pero si se me ocurre otro lo pongo? Jajaja de locos, en fin! Oye cuidado con la concentración que eso de estar en clase muy cerca... Espero que vaya bien. Y siento que por dos veces hayas buscado capi, este ffnet está de locos! Espero que en el siguiente capi no nos la juegue. Nos vemos! Besos.

**Marc: **Pues sí hay muchas cosas en el capítulo. Lo que no se yo es si Hermione quiere ver a Ron... fijate que al pobre chico ni siquiera le ha contestado a sus cartas (¿eso significa que está loca por verlo? uhmmmm no se yo) Uy... no sabes tu lo simpatico que es el padre del niño! segun mi punto de vista y visto lo visto... tiene la gracia en el brazo izquierdo! Tatuada en rojo! Puaff como sale un hijo de un padre así... Jajaja y yo digo eso? Jajaja (---> esa fue Guilmain, lo siento de vez en cuando no se puede contener) a eso de "lo tendríamos todo..." no te voy a responder por que igual si lo hago digo más de lo que debo. Muchas gracias como siempre, por ser uno de nuestros más usuales lectores. Ala adios!

**Celina:** Ya me parecía a mí que tú habías sido la de la apuesta por Hermione para transformaciones, pero como tengo mala memoria... A ver como sale la cosa aunque haces bien en decir que a saber por donde salimos nosotras. Me parece que hoy te veo de nuevo algo apagadilla y eso es algo que no me gusta, sabes que si lo necesitas te enviamos nuestros patronus, aunque espero de verdad que la sensación no sea para tanto. Por si acaso, y como yo me dejo guiar por la MA... "Expecto patronus"... si ves un destello plateado llegar hacia tí puede que algún día reconozca que ese es mi patronus (lo siento pero por ahora es top secrets, algún día te contaré como es) cuidate mucho tinerfeña. Besos.

**Kata!** Que ya te echabamos de menos, no recodaba que estabas sin conexión. Uff es que para las que ya estamos acostumbradas a navegar a diario eso es todo un suplicio. Espero que ya no lo vuelves a perder. Jajaj pues sí por aquí yo puedo afirmar que Ron es dulce, mucho más el Ron miel que a proposito yo si que tomo y eso que no me gusta el chico (uy... que gracioso estaba hoy en la premier, como el resto!) Jajaja deja que me aceleré y ya veía mono hasta Ron (como si no andara por ahí Krum, y Cedric y Harry...) De vez en cuando os recordamos cositas que han pasado en las historias anteriores, son demasiadas cosas a recordar, pero ese también es el motivo basicamente de que Hermione no haya aparecido aún. a saber que anda haciendol. UFF¿Ron jefe de aurores? Argggg no me lo habría imaginado así en la vida, la verdad, si guilmain tiene a Ron por Jefe creo que le da algo, recuerda que ella antes que profesora es auror. Uff que repelus me ha dado solo de pensarlo :D Oye espero que ese "más lindo aún2 respecto al padre de derek comparado con él y con ginny fuera totalmente ironico por que vamos no me compares a serpientes con slytherin que... en fin a callar o me sale disparada Guilmain en menos que canta un fenix. Ese tio, como se decía está dando vueltas por que etá bajo captura, así que al menos ya ha dado la cara. quiers un babero para la baba? por que estoy segura que en más de un capítulo te hará falta ;) Muchas gracias por venir en cuanto pudiste de verdad y espero te pongas al día con todo. Ñak!

**Paty: **que linda... a que son un primor nuestros peluchitos? y wow si que tienen peligro algunos... Voy a aclararte algo por que no quiero una confusión tonta. Derek, sea o no poderoso, va a proteger a Ginny (recuerda la batalla de UP y ya no te puedo dar mejor ejemplo) pero en cierto modo el ataque no iba hacia ella, yo más diría que iba a por Derel el problema tal vez es que ambos estaban demasiado cerca y claro si ves venir un rayo, no puedes sacar la varita ni defenderte por falta de tiempo... Pues lo primero que hace el chico es cubrirla con su cuerpo, que bien sabía que maldición se le venía encima. Pero no vayas a pensar que el ataque iba hacia Ginny que no queremos confundir más de lo necesario para que no nos pilleis la trama! La verdad es que a Mahe la extrañamos más de uno pero hasta que no acabe no podemos hacer nada! Esperemos que tarde poco. y sobre todo ojala que tenga exito. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. BSS

**Angie: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad a mí también me parece cada vez más dificil superar lo que llevamos hecho asi que aunque un capítulo esté genial ahora escribo y más de una vez me parece demasiado insulso debido a lo que se viene encima. Menos mal que aun empezaís a leer. Y sí, yo también me muero de ganas de verlo escrito completamente, si vieras el índice de capítulos que me quedan a mí personalmente por hacer, retocar o terminar te agobiarías más de lo que yo me agobio. En fin, esperemos que todo siga como va, sobre ruedas. Solo te diré que si hasta aquí te gusta... no sabes lo que te espera! En solo unos días empieza lo más guay, aunque hasta aquí al menos a nosotras ya nos influencia no te creas, pero claro es que nosotras aún le vemos más sentido que vosotros. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

Y bueno el capítulo de hoy...solo diré que sin ser mimado ni querido le tengo bastante cariño. A leer!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 18: ENFRENTANDO MIEDOS**

(Por Nigriv)

El día amaneció luminoso. Los primeros rayos de sol procedentes de un pequeño patio de luz la despertaron suavemente y, nada más tomar conciencia de ella misma, se sintió en paz, extrañamente relajada y podría decirse que casi contenta de tener que afrontar un nuevo día. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí era la primera vez que se sentía así, que despertaba con ánimo y con una nueva visión de cómo afrontar el día que solía pensar ser un nuevo suplicio que soportar. Se quedó un rato más en la cama, disfrutando aquella sensación y haciendo balance de todo lo vivido días atrás, así como su forma anterior de verlo contrapuesta a la de ahora mismo.

Los hechos acaecidos la tarde que fue a Telehogwarts la habían impactado demasiado y, conociéndose, sabía que solo la brusquedad de momentos y actos como aquellos la hacían reaccionar ante la adversidad. Aunque en aquel momento parecían no haber servido de mucho más que para hacerla salir algo más a menudo de casa. La imagen seria y estira de Snape en el cromo acudió a su mente al recuerdo de aquella tarde y rememorar su sorpresa al verlo la hizo sonreír; por primera su recuerdo consciente no la hacía irritar. La sensación fue solo un instante pero ya era un avance, un pequeño paso de los muchos que sabía tenía que dar si quería salir de este mal que la minaba. _"El mortífago bueno" _resonó en su mente la voz de Nicole._ "Pero mortífago al fin y al cabo", _le apuntó su propia voz.

Desechó veloz un pensamiento que sabía la llevaría a un nuevo arranque de ira e intentó no tentar demasiado la suerte de no haber acabado ya furiosa y decidió, justo en ese momento, que si por algo debía de tentar su suerte lo haría de otro modo; enfrentándose a algo que había evitado desde que llegó y que sabía todo lo que le provocaría. Pero para ello necesitaba ánimo y tenacidad, sensaciones que antes no había tenido y que solo hoy sentía. Tal vezfuera el día más indicado para enfrentarse a aquella parte de su pasado que tanto temía y a aquel lugar.

Se levantó y se preparó un buen desayuno pues el apetito parecía haber despertado también junto a su ánimo y buen humor. Cuando tomó los aperos muggle de limpieza temió profundamente que enfrentar sus miedos la volvieran al estado anterior justo ahora que apenas comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Pero se recordó que no es valiente el que se lanza al vacío sin pensar, si no aquel que conociendo lo que teme superpone su propio miedo y lo encara para superarlo. Y ella no podía encarar sus miedos estando desanimada, deprimida… Necesitaba sentir tal como hoy despertó para hallar las fuerzas de dar el paso adelante. Sin más dilación se dirigió a su cuarto dispuesta a arreglarlo sin magia. Sabía que pasaría toda la mañana limpiando cuando, a un toque de varita, lo hubiera dejado listo al instante. Pero hacerlo mágicamente le daría la oportunidad de salir de allí inmediatamente y precisamente era tiempo que pasar en aquella maldita habitación lo que necesitaba. Solo eso le haría superar el dolor. Así que dejándo la varita en la cocina para tener que resistirse a la tentación de usarla, tomó escoba, cubo, bayetas y fregona y, con un suspiro que la impulsara, encaminó sus pasos hacia el que siempre fuera su dormitorio en el pasado; ese cuya ventana daba al río y al que se había negado a entrar nada más que para coger sus ropas desde que llegó.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí e inspiró fuertemente. El polvo acumulado inundó su garganta molestamente, produciéndole unas intensas ganas de toser, pero nada comparado con el resto de sensaciones que le producían aquel lugar. Nada más entrar allí retornó la angustia: los recuerdos se intensificaron y volvió a escuchar los llantos; rememoró gritos y pesadillas, meses y meses que se le hicieron eternos por el desconcierto, la amargura, el malestar y el miedo; pánico, pavor… mejor dicho. Pudo haberlo hecho pero se negó, no cerró su mente a todo esto y se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a poner su poco poder antiguo en bloquear aquellas imágenes, así como todo lo que el poder le hacía sentir tan intenso como en aquella época. Sumagia estaba debilitada sí, pero parecía potenciarse con lo que menos debía, la otra cara del poder, el mal. Y en estos momentos el dolor lo hacía sentirse más potente. No podía dejar que actuara así o nunca se recuperaría, así que sabiendo el daño que esas sensaciones le harían a su mente, se esforzó en soportarlas para que su alma se pudiera recuperar y aceptar lo que no se podía cambiar. Sabía que en algunos casos, solo la aceptación de las cosas era capaz de darte cierta paz.

Sus ojos se tornaron borrosos y las lágrimas los inundaron resbalando presurosas por su cara._ "Llora" _se dijo a sí misma sabiendo que solo eso podía hacer ante tanto dolor._ "Llora todo lo que necesites y más". _

_>>>>>>>>>>_

Hacía rato que esperaba, más ansiosa incluso de lo que había pensado estar. La mañana había sido muy dura y quería ver a esa chiquilla que tanta paz le otorgaba como una forma más de resarcirse de sus pesares. El día anterior había llegado antes y, a pesar de que apenas si pudo quedarse, su presencia había sido tan beneficiosa como la del primer día, en verdad todos los días lo era. Su actitud repelente se había modificado y ahora se le mostraba dulce al hablar. Necesitaba aquella presencia en su vida y por eso cada tarde salía animada a la plaza, en su busca. Cuando llegó ella estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

-Buenas tardes, Virginia.- La saludó sentándose junto a ella.  
-Buenas tardes.- Hoy había venido directa hacia ella, sin ni siquiera pasar a saludar a sus amigos, como si supiera que tal vez hoy más que nunca necesitaba de ella.-¿Hoy no vas con tus amigos?- Le preguntó algo sorprendida.  
-No- Negó también con la cabeza.- Ayer apenas si pudimos hablar y, aún no me cuenta nada.

Nicole era terca cuando quería algo y se lo demostraba. Ni un solo día dejaba de preguntarle qué le pasaba, cual era el motivo de su aislamiento o por qué se sentía así. Pero a su silencio o sus excusas callaba y tomaba entonces otra conversación. Sabía que aquella niña era un regalo del cielo para ella y sin embargo… aún no encontraba fuerzas para ponerle en palabras la mayoría de sus miedos y pensamientos. Así que decidió cambiar de tema e intentar indagar algo más sobre ella y su familia.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprende ver que tienes tantos amigos muggles.- Nicole la miró expectante a sus palabras.- ¿Acaso tú padre lo es?- Preguntó recordando que la chica le había confirmado que su madre conocía Hogwarts.  
-Puede rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y magos y no encontrará una gota de sangre muggle.- Le replicó molesta. Su tono ofendido la confundió.  
-Si tan orgullosa estás de tu sangre¿por qué juegas con ellos?  
-A usted no le gustan¿verdad?- Nicole se mostraba tan ruda al hablar como el primer día, cuando la hizo creer que dudaba de su magia.  
-¿He dicho yo eso?- Le preguntó recelosa. Su intención solo era saber algo más sobre ella y la niña debía de haberla interpretado mal.  
-Lo pareció- Respondió firme a su pensamiento, pero algo más serena.

Virginia le sonrió al tiempo que un pensamiento cruzaba su mente. Sabía que comunicárselo abriría la caja de Pandora ante la curiosidad de la niña y a pesar de todo no se contuvo al hablarle.

-Mi mejor amiga era de origen muggle y sin embargo, fue una bruja muy poderosa. Y una antigua.  
-¿Fue?- Indagó cautelosa, seria, pero muy interesada en que le contara.  
-Murió- Dijo entristecida. Nicole esperó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar, observando en silencio como su mirada se perdía ausente en la distancia.  
- ¿Qué le pasó si era tan poderosa?- Sus ansias por saber no dieron para más. Virginia cerró los ojos respirando profundamente antes de responder.  
-Se interpuso a una maldición para salvar a su bebé.- La tristeza de su voz contrastó tremendamente con la expresión que la cara de la chica adoptó de inmediato para exclamar sonriente.  
-¡Como la mamá de Harry!- Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su cara al ver la expresión animada de quien relacionaba una historia anónima con la de su héroe sin saber que era la misma en realidad.  
-Es que 'ella' era mi amiga.

La confirmación brotó de sus labios llena de toda la tristeza de su corazón. El recuerdo de Lily y James aún dolía y mucho más en esas tierras; pero sabía que tenía que empezar a abrirse al mundo y, si no era capaz de hacerlo con una chiquilla que parecía adulta, ni con el recuerdo de alguien que aunque le doliera había sido muy importante para ella, no lo podría hacer nunca. Durante sus segundos de silencio Nicole la miró sorprendida, extasiada podría decirse, los ojos brillantes de emoción como nunca se los había visto antes.

-Lily Potter- Dijo abstraída- ¡WOW! Sabía que conocía usted a Harry pero… ¿Me contará como era de pequeño?

Virginia no escuchó su última pregunta, estaba perdida en su frase anterior… _"Sabía que conocía usted a Harry…" _¿Cómo sabía eso Nicole?. ¿Acaso su verdadera identidad se había descubierto? Estaba segura de haber sido muy cuidadosa en sus palabras cada vez que hablaban de él, el tema de conversación preferido de aquella niña, pero estaba segura de no haberle dicho nada que la ligara directamente a él. La sombra de un miedo irracional se cernió sobre ella a sus pensamientos.

-Virginia… ¿Me contará?- Escuchó de nuevo su voz, tildada de ansia y súplica. Más fue su propia faz la que ahora se tornó ruda y con su voz más severa inquirió a la niña.  
-¿Cómo sabías eso? - Nicole se sorprendió tanto a su reacción que incluso echó la espalda hacia atrás, logrando el mismo efectos que si se hubiera alejado de ella, estando como estaban sentadas en el banco, de lado y giradas una hacia la otra. Ante su silencio le repitió.- ¿Cómo sabías que yo conocía a Potter personalmente?- Esta vez casi le gritó al no poder controlar su angustia.

Nicole se retorció incomoda en el banco y desvió su mirada hacia el centro de la plaza donde aún jugaban sus amigos, como si deseara poder salir corriendo hacia ellos, o comprobando que aún estaban allí por si necesitaba ayuda. Sabía que no sentía miedo pero su desasosiego llegaba hasta ella haciéndole ver que se debía a su acritud. La niña desconocía su temor a que el mundo supiera donde estaba y que ese ere el motivo de su reacción exacerbada. Consciente de ello intentó calmarse y hablarle más serena.

-Escúchame Nicole, solo quiero saber como sabías que era yo.- Dijo para intentar que ella también se calmara, pero nerviosa por saber qué le ocultaba- Nada más…- Añadió despacio al ver en sus ojos la mayor mirada de recelo que hasta entonces le había mostrado. La chiquilla se irguió entonces seria y la miró intensamente mientras comenzaba a recitar rápidamente unas palabras que parecían aprendidas de memoria.  
-Virginia Guilmain, aurora y profesora de Hogwarts. Su mayor logro… vencer a Rodolphus Lestrange en batalla.

Una respiración tan entrecortada que la realizó en tres pasos bien diferenciados introdujo el aire en su pecho, rasgándolo desde su llegada hasta que volvió a salir. No era toda esa información aprendida Merlín sabía dónde lo que se la provocaba, si no escuchar el nombre de aquel ser que aún permanecía bajo maldición y a causa de cuya derrota se encontraba su poder tan mermado. Ella la miró callada, como si esperara que le hablara, pero la angustia que la invadía no la dejaba decir nada y finalmente fueron sus palabras las que la hicieron reaccionar.

-Está asustada- Afirmó convencida de ello pero con un deje de incomprensión en la voz al no saber el motivo de su miedo.

Virginia se levantó dispuesta a alejarse de ella y del peligro que creía le suponía su reconocimiento.

-Tengo que irme- Le informó muy seria a la vez que se giró para encaminarse a casa. Más su pequeña mano se aferró a la de ella intentando retenerla a la vez que también se ponía en pie.  
-¿Qué es lo que teme?

Su voz reflejaba preocupación, como si de verdad le importara demasiado ver el daño que sus palabras le habían provocado. Pero no fue el tono de su voz la que la retuvo, ni su mano, si no la sensación de total sinceridad que lo antiguo le transmitió a su roce.

-Temo verme descubierta- Se escuchó decir repentinamente- Temo que aquellos de los que me escondo sepan que estoy aquí. Y temo que tú le has contado a alguien sobre mí.- La verdad le salió disparada por su boca sin pensarla, pues se había quedado que no podía reaccionar.- Te pedí que no le hablaras a nadie de mí. No creí que me defraudaras.  
-¡Y no lo hice!- Se defendió orgullosa, soltando su mano consciente de que se quería machar y también de que si ahora lo hacía tal vez no volvería a verla más, podía leerlo en su cara.- Creame- Le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era tan parecida a Mahe… Incluso en la volubilidad de su carácter, que le costaba alejarse de ella a pesar de estar imbuida de miedo y bajo tanta presión. Sus ojos marrones la miraron deseosos de que reconociera su sinceridad. Por un instante le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos entrecerrados buscando en su cara y su expresión algún signo que le hiciera dudar de su sinceridad, pues ahora mismo ni siquiera se fiaba de lo que lo antiguo trataba de hacerle saber. Al ver que ella le mantenía la mirada sin dudar, hizo un acto de fe y la creyó.

-De acuerdo- Afirmó.- Pero sigo sin saber cómo descubriste quien soy.- Le dijo esta vez sin alterarse. Una mueca indescriptible asomó a su cara, como si estuviera conteniéndose en no mostrarle una sonrisa al hablar.  
-Por su cromo… Me salió usted en el otro cromo- Respondió visiblemente ilusionada.

_"No me lo puedo creer. Me escondo del mundo y una niña me descubre por un dichoso cromo que ni sabía que tenía. Pensaba que era Mahe…." _Suspiró profundamente para intentar liberar parte de su miedo y se dejó caer pesadamente en el banco. Nicole se sentó con cuidado junto a ella, mirándola en silencio, observando como su mente se evadía de allí. Su contacto la hizo reaccionar de nuevo un poco después.

-Virginia.- La llamó con delicadeza, tomándole la mano. La sentía nerviosa.- La tarde que la conocí, sin saber aún quién era, supe que tenía que hablarle, que ayudarla…. Sin saber como ni por qué.- Su voz era sincera y ahora sabía que le decía la verdad.- Cuando al día siguiente descubrí quién era apenas me lo podía creer.  
-Dos semanas.- Dijo recordando el tiempo que llevaba viniendo cada tarde a buscar su presencia.- Durante dos semanas has sabido quien era y ni una sola pregunta ha salido de tu boca siendo tan curiosa. Ni siquiera sobre Harry.  
-Es que…- La niña retiró su mano de la suya y, ante su intensa mirada, desvió la suya hacia el suelo, nerviosa.- Deseaba hacerlo¡claro que sí!- Exclamó- Pero… Usted se oculta incluso de una niña, parece no querer saber nada de nuestro mundo y no creí oportuno revelarle que conocía su identidad cuando usted misma me la seguía ocultando durante todo el tiempo.  
-Imaginaras entonces por qué me escondo, por qué no quiero que nadie sepa de mí.  
-Por la batalla, supongo.- Afirmó tímida.- Pero no tiene que hablar de ello si no quiere.

Su voz le mostró desilusión. Ahora que al fin le había descubierto que conocía su verdadera identidad no podría contenerse mucho más. Y, sin comprender como ni por qué, ante la desilusión de Nicole, las palabras brotaron aceleradas de su boca, contándole como ocurrió todo a una chiquilla que la miraba sorprendida, suspirando y reteniendo el aire al transcurrir de su historia, como si sus palabras le pudieran hacérsela vivir a ella también. La angustia que la invadía comenzó a disiparse lentamente, escapando de ella al recuerdo de los acontecimientos. Era la primera vez que hablaba de aquella noche, de sus consecuencias, con alguien ajeno a ello y, aunque revivir aquellos momentos para Nicole le volvía a hacer sentir el miedo y los malos momentos, aquella charla le sirvió como bálsamo liberador a su alma. Claro que… tampoco le había contado todo.

-Al menos hoy se decidió a hablar. Y se que eso la ayuda pero… Creo que debería confiar en alguien más adulto.- Virginia la miró extrañada.- Una niña como yo tal vez no comprenda todo eso que aún oculta y preocupa a su corazón.- Guilmain no pudo evitar el suspiro y la mueca que apareció en su cara al razonamiento de su amiguita. Entonces Nicole se puso en pie y antes de despedirse afirmó.- Aunque no se lo dije yo, alguien más sabe que está aquí.- Le informó seria, temiendo quizás que sus palabras la volvieran a enojar como antes. Aunque ahora solo consiguieron desconcertarla.- Pero prometió no acercarse a usted hasta que estuviera preparada. Cuando crea que lo está dígamelo, yo se lo haré saber por usted.- Se quedó en silencio sin ni siquiera saber qué decir.- Hasta mañana- Se despidió finalmente sabiéndola desconcertada. Antes de que se alejara demasiado logró al fin reaccionar.

-Nicole.- La llamó angustiada y cuando ella se giró le preguntó con urgencia aunque mucho más serena de lo que ella misma esperaba escucharse.- ¿Quién es esa persona?- La niña sonrió, los ojos iluminados a su repentino interés y como un relámpago le respondió antes de marcharse.

-Le prometí no revelarle nada, y sé cumplir mis promesas. Cuando esté dispuesta a retornar a la magia yo le avisaré de su parte. Y podrán encontrarse si así lo desea.

* * *

Ains... Lily... que bonito, me encanta ese aspecto de la vida de Guilmain. Bueno solo deciros que me despido de vosotros por unos días. Ahora le toca a Mahe así que tardareís en verme un poquito pero cuando vuelva... Agarros que al menos para mí comienza una buena tanda de capitulos queridos. Nos vemos cuidaros todos y no falteís a las citas que os podeís arrepentir. Besos 


	20. Capítulo 19: ¿Pesadilla o realidad?

**Disclaimer:** Si os escribiera el disclaimer en un mensaje al móvil sería algo así... "LosPersonajeSobreLosQescribimosPertenecenAjk.NosotrasNoGanamosNadaConEllo,soloDivertirnos YdisfrutarConLaMagia.Pero...cuidadoConTocarNuestrasPropiasInvenciones,yaSeanPersonajesComo Virginia,Mahe,Mark,NoraOderek,yaSeanHechizos,Escenas,etc.NoSomosTanBuenasYpermisivasComo JK,asíQcuidadoConLasGuilmains.QuienAvisaNoEsPettigrew... " No es que ffnet haya juntado todas las palabras como suele hacer a veces, es que yo los escribo así, jeje. Hasta que la gente se acostumbra a leer mis SMS pasa un tiempo, os lo aseguro :D

Hola! Soy Mahe! que ganitas tenía de volver a subiros capi : ) Lo que espero es no tener mala suerte y que no falle ffnet con las alertas y los rr que entonces no sé qué os parecen mis capis : ( Parece que últimamente mis capis, sobre todo como sean queridos o mimados, están perseguidos por dementores y se quedan si vuestra visita y comentarios.

En fin, espero que todos estéis bien y como siempre, vamos primero a contestar los rr que entraron.

**Stiby**: Ooohh! que te está gustando de verdad este chico :D Que bonito, disfruta del momento y de cada detallito que tiene contigo. Ya nos irás contando cuando vamos de boda ; ) Por cierto¿qué tal el examen de conducir? Espero que nos digas que empiezas ya con las clases prácticas, eh? ; ) Bueno, dejamos el off topic y nos metemos en el capi. ¿Te gusta Nicole? A Nigriv le encantará saberlo. Realmente, Virginia ha encontrado en Nicole un gran desahogo así que es normal que quiera contarle quizá más de lo que debería... Veo que estás ansiosa por saber de todo y de todos, no? jeje, eso es bueno, quiere decir que te tenemos abducida con la historia :D Bueno, chica, que me alegro de saludarte y nos vemos prontito por aquí, oki? Besitos.

**Kata:** Katita! también te gusta Nicole :) Pero no la vayas a sustituir por Mahe, pobrecita, que está solita en la baticueva ; ) Sí que es verdad que Lily es un cielo, parece que le da luz a los capítulos en los que se le nombra aunque solo sea un momentito, verdad? Te espero en el próximo rr! Besitos para ti también.

**Marc:** Y aquí está nuestro otro Marc más puntual que el telediario :D Gracias por pararte siempre un segundito a dejarnos rr aunque no tengas tiempo ; ) Ala, adios, ala (hoy capicúa :D )

**Celina:** Hola tinerfeña! Jaja, tú dices que imaginemos una chica de 23 dando brincos como una niña pequeña que acierta una adivinanza... imagínate a nosotras con "x" años (no los voy a decir, jajaja, aunque en algún lado estarán) dando brincos igual que tú con cada noticia nueva de la peli, con cada idea que se nos ocurre para el fic, en definitiva con todo lo que tenga que ver con HP : ) Sobre los cromos, se supone que todos los que participaron en la batalla tienen su cromo porque no fue una lucha cualquiera: fue la batalla para derrotar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos aunque... mira que si en HH se lo tenemos que quitar a alguien porque realmente no acabó con su "pareja" de duelo. Quien sabe quien puede ser el que aún siga vivo... ; ) Vaya éxito que está teniendo Nicole :D Nigriv, toma nota que te veo haciendo colaterales de esta cría! jajaja. ¿Quién podrá saber el paradero de Virginia?.¿alguien que la esté vigilando?.¿alguien que pueda sentir donde está? uuummm... habrá que investigar porque... decíroslo no os lo vamos a decir (malvadas que somos, jaja) Hay veces que con pocas palabras o por la forma en que se escriben puedes intuir y saber cómo está la persona con la que hablas de una forma tan clara a como si te lo estuviera diciendo de viva voz y le escuchases el tono delatando su verdadero estado de ánimo. No sé si es algo que todo el mundo "detecte" pero en nuestro caso, son tan buenas las amistades que Nigriv y yo tenemos con gente con la que "hablamos" a diario, que nos hemos acostumbrado a descubrir como se encuentran con solo leer su saludo o su respuesta a un "cómo estás?". Y en tu caso o el de los demás que nos dejais rr, es algo similar. Espero que estés más animadita, que todo te vaya bien, que por fin encuentres ese primer trabajo que quieres pero ante todo, espero que disfrutes de cada momento que estás viviendo y no te agobies pensando en lo que vendrá, ni pensando que pierdes el tiempo, porque venir de una forma u otra va a venir y el tiempo que tienes ahora es el que te cuenta. Te lo digo porque cuando encuentres trabajo, recordarás el tiempo libre que tenías cuando no trabajabas y lo valorarás mucho. Por cierto, bienvenida al club del estres ; ) Algún día te dirá Nigriv cuál es la forma de su patronus. La mía ya la sabes (un caballo plateado) así que no dudes en lanzar chispas rojas si necesitas que vaya a iluminarte un poquito.Las gracias te las doy yo a ti porque me hace superfeliz saber que con nuestra historia consigues desconectar aunque sea unos momentos de lo que te rodea. Muchos besos desde la península.

**Sir James of Voldemort:** Hola! Como me alegra veros aparecer aunque sea de vez en cuando : ) ¿Qué tal tus evaluaciones? Espero que salieran bien. Me encanta saber que te gustó el regalo que Harry le hizo a Mahe : ) Creo que a Dobby no se le ocurriría otra cosa que regalar calcetines. Si alguna vez le vemos regalar algo diferente será todo un logro, jeje. Es verdad que es una lástima que no consiguiera la poción, veremos a ver si tiene más suerte la próxima vez porque dificil lo tiene y más bajo la presión de esa casa y de ese tutor... Y en cuanto a los disclaimer, gracias :D Llegará un momento en que no sepamos qué poner pero mientras se nos ocurra... ; ) Sé que el traductor vale usarlo pero a mí me gusta poner los disclaimer en los idiomas que sé, por eso fue que le dije a Nigriv que no valía ponerlos de un traductor, no por nada más. A ver si te conseguimos un giratiempos (aunque intentaremos que sean unos cuantos para poder repartírnoslos) y así te vemos más por aquí. Besos! Por cierto, no sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero me encanta tu nick, tiene una mezcla explosiva: )

**Paty:** Menos mal que Virginia comienza a restablecerse pero... no te fies, que el odio que ella guarda en su interior es de los peores. Nicole está siendo una gran ayuda, eso es cierto, esperemos que siga siendolo (que mala soy, como trato de haceros dudar, jajaja) Y sobre quién quiere verla... uf, ella que se ha querido esconder tan bien y hay alguien que sabe dónde está? mal rollo eso, eh? Venga, chiquita, besitos!

**Lladruc**: Como os gusta encontraros varios capis, eh? jeje. Si la persona que sabe donde está Virginia es nueva, lógicamente no sabrás quien es (si me dices depronto quién es, es porque tienes una bola de cristal mejor que la Trelawney, jeje) Y si es alguien que ya conocéis, es cuestión de hacer apuestas ; ) ¿Quién será? Para todo hay un tiempo, jeje. Besitos.

Mando saludos y besitos a los que nos faltais desde hace un tiempo: Seika, Element y Jonathan ;) , Layn, Parotida, Cote, Hermiwg, Caliope, Barby-Black, Holas, Jareth, Laura PE, Sakumino... y también para aquellos que aún no nos habéis saludado en 19 capis más prólogo que llevamos esta vez(esperamos ese saludo de regreso, eh? ; ) )

Voy a dejar ya de charlar tanto y vamos con el capi, no? Habíamos dejado a Harry y Mahe en muy buena situación (ains, ese cumpleaños : ) ) y después él marchó a casa de los Weasley así que... ahora a ver por donde nos los encontramos, no? ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 19:.¿Pesadilla o realidad?**

(Por Mahe)

No sé dónde está, no encuentro lo que busco... pero se acaba el tiempo... Sé que su corazón se está deteniendo y debo encontrarle ¡tengo que encontrarle! Por más que miro a mi alrededor, la niebla me oculta la visión más allá de donde llegan mis ojos... Alguien me vigila, puedo sentirlo... el miedo comienza a invadirme. Intento correr, ver hacia donde tengo que ir pero... no lo sé, solo siento que su corazón se para... se para...

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Un grito ahogado de angustia salió de su garganta y se despertó sobresaltada. Llevaba días, semanas, soñando sin entender su significado, una búsqueda en la nada de algo importante, algo que dependía de ella, representado en una persona, eso era lo único que había podido descubrir tras muchas noches pero ni siquiera sabía quien era aunque la sola idea de una posibilidad le hacía estremecer del miedo. Se sentó en la cama, inquieta y temblorosa, todavía con el corazón latiéndole velozmente _"No te obsesiones, es solo un sueño. Buscas algo angustiosamente y es la poción ¿qué va a ser más que eso? nada más"_ Pero sabía que eran simples palabras las que se decía a si misma para aliviar su desasosiego el cual, cada noche, iba en aumento conforme avanzaba en aquel lugar cubierto por la niebla...

No se sentía relajada en las horas nocturnas pero tampoco en las diurnas: las sensaciones percibidas de Harry esa mañana de domingo tampoco habían ayudado a que se sintiera serena durante el resto del día al no saber qué podría estar ocurriéndole al chico si sabía que estaba pasando unos días en casa de los Weasley: inquietud, nerviosismo, ansiedad… incluso miedo. Confusa y asustada no supo qué hacer en aquellos momentos porque tener que ser ella la que esperase a que él diera señales de vida y apareciese en la chimenea o en su habitación para que le contase qué sucedía, solo hacía que peor lo pasase. Solo cuando una serenidad y una increíble paz llenaba su corazón, como si el propio Harry le susurrara al oído que estaba bien, era cuando lograba calmarse un poco sabiendo que lo que hubiera provocado aquel mal rato, ya había pasado.

Sintiendo un pellizco en el estómago y una presión en el pecho, se levantó y encendió un par de velas para intentar ahuyentar sus miedos con la tenue luz. No se atrevía a dormirse de nuevo por si volvía a soñar, estaba demasiado inquieta, así que trató de relajarse con la brisa de la noche asomándose a la ventana: luna casi llena, rodeada de un cielo salpicado por las estrellas luminosas tan distantes como la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento. Respiró profundamente tres veces ante la ventana abierta y cerró los ojos: el silencio en el exterior era casi absoluto, solo algún grillo sonaba lejano con el chirriar de sus patas pero por lo demás, ningún ruido ningún sonido, como si la única mansión habitada en toda la calle fuera donde ella estaba. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante varios minutos, dejando su mente en blanco: necesitaba relajarse como fuera pero de pronto, un inesperado golpe seco le hizo abrirlos. Miró hacia todos lados en la calle aunque aparentemente no había nada ni nadie pero su vista se detuvo en la mansión de enfrente, donde no quería fijar sus ojos y menos en ese momento, hacer como si no existiera pero... ahí estaba. De nuevo, ese escalofrío que le producía, ese malestar que no entendía, tan intenso o más como el que sintió cuando llegó a la casa en la que estaba. Una cortina se movió en una de las ventanas y supo que el golpe había tenido que venir de allí, había alguien en esa mansión...

Rápidamente, se apartó de la ventana cerrándola: se sentía vigilada y el nerviosismo aumentó. Se acercó a la cama pero temiendo soñar de nuevo le hizo desistir de acostarse así que comenzó a pasear por la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Estaba muy intranquila, deseando que amaneciese... Le estaba agobiando la soledad y el silencio de su habitación, el temor que la recorría interiormente, así que no lo pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta y salió del dormitorio.

Fue bajando las escaleras a la luz de una vela intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Sentía un escalofrío por la espalda, como si de la oscuridad fuese a surgir de pronto algo o alguien atacándola, y echó en falta no haber cogido su varita _"Tranquila, venga, sabes que aquí no hay nada"_ pero aún así sus pasos cada vez eran más rápidos. Cuando llegó a la sala y la iluminó, se sentó en su mesa de trabajo. El corazón le latía nervioso pero esperaba que Harry no estuviera concentrado sintiéndolo porque no quería preocuparle aunque su compañía en ese momento era lo que más la tranquilizaría. Aún sentada, se quedó mirando la mesa auxiliar donde solía tener los ingredientes para la poción _"¿Una poción para dormir sin soñar o un Filtro de paz para relajarme? uuff, me tomaría las dos"_ Pensando qué prepararía, se levantó para coger los ingredientes. Al menos durante el rato que estuviera haciéndose la poción, estaría concentrada en ello y dejaría de pensar distrayéndose aunque fuese momentáneamente. Cogió varios gramos de florecillas de hipérico y comenzó a machacarlas para reducirlas a polvo. Tan pendiente que estaba de la preparación, no se dio cuenta de su llegada.

-¡Mahe! -la vasija con el hipérico cayó al suelo mientras la chica miraba asustada hacia la puerta- ¿Qué ocurre?.¿qué hace aquí abajo a estas horas? -preguntó Snape entrando en la sala mirando la vasija rota en el suelo. La chica, tratando de reponerse del susto, le respondió agachándose para coger los trozos rotos.  
- No podía dormir.  
Snape miró las florecillas esparcidas por el suelo.  
- ¿Hipérico? -ella asintió y tras observarla fijamente unos segundos, preguntó- ¿Un Filtro de paz? –Mahe dudó un momento en contestar a su pregunta ya que sería confirmarle su estado de nervios pero aún así estaba segura de que podía notarlo con lo que finalmente volvió a asentir- Deje que se lo prepare yo.  
- No se moleste, ya lo haré yo -dijo casi sin mirarle, con la vasija rota en las manos poniéndose en pie.  
- Siéntese y se lo prepararé yo -repitió en un tono que no dejaba posibilidad a réplica. Le miró durante un instante fijamente a los ojos negros, resopló y dejó la vasija rota sobre la mesa mientras Snape se remangaba la camisa blanca.

Cuando la chica fue hacia su mesa escuchó un _"Reparo"_ a su espalda y al girarse para sentarse vio el cuenco en perfecto estado. Se sentía incómoda, hubiera querido prepararse ella misma la poción y no que él la hubiera hecho pero a pesar de todo, un ligero y extraño alivio la recorrió: se sentía más segura con él allí que estando sola. Se fijó detenidamente en cada movimiento que el profesor hacía para la elaboración del filtro, como sabía la cantidad exacta sin tener que medirla, como sus manos mezclaban los ingredientes con una soltura sorprendente, su rostro concentrado en la labor que estaba llevando a cabo pero a la vez con una naturalidad que no dejaba lugar a dudas que podría hacer aquello con los ojos cerrados: estaba más que claro que aquel hombre era un auténtico experto en pociones y que le apasionaba su trabajo. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el tiempo de la preparación, sin que él le preguntase el motivo de su nerviosismo e insomnio, ni ella el por qué de su visita también a esa hora a la planta baja. Mientras la poción terminaba de hervir en uno de los calderos, Snape se acercó a la ventana controlando el tiempo de reposo. Mahe le observó por unos instantes absorto en sus pensamientos, pero el que se acercara a la ventana le recordó uno de los motivos que le habían provocado el bajar a por la poción y sin dudar, aprovechó la ocasión.

- Señor... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
Snape se giró hacia ella con el porte serio de siempre pero sin brusquedad en su voz.  
- Por supuesto.  
- ¿De quién es la casa de enfrente?  
La tensión tan fuerte que captó de él al escuchar la pregunta, la asustó.  
- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? En esa casa no vive nadie -respondió bruscamente.  
- Eso no es cierto, yo he visto a alguien -dijo Mahe. Una nueva oleada de tensión le llegó.  
- ¿Cómo dice? -inquirió entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Que ha visto a alguien? -al percibir la energía inquieta que emanaba de su padre, la chica comenzó a sentirse tan nerviosa como cuando bajó a la sala pero asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta.  
- No la llegué a ver bien pero creo que era una mujer. Tenía el cabello rubio, era muy pálida y vestía de negro -Snape la miraba fijamente mostrando una expresión tensa en su rostro- ¿Quién es esa mujer?.¿De quién es esa casa?  
- Usted no la conoce, señorita Guilmain, no tiene por qué saberlo.  
- De acuerdo, no la conoceré, es cierto. -admitió cada vez más enojada ante la negativa de dar una simple respuesta- Pero esa mujer me recuerda a algo y no sé qué es. Y esa casa... me da escalofríos solo verla.  
- ¿Entonces por qué quiere saber de quién es sin tal mal le hace sentir? -le preguntó alzando la voz nervioso.  
- ¡Precisamente porque no entiendo la razón de que me haga sentir así! -exclamó también en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la silla- Y a usted mi pregunta le ha puesto igual de nervioso ¿cree que no me he dado cuenta? -Snape apretó las mandíbulas sin apartar la mirada, en silencio, algo que exasperó más a Mahe- Es solo un nombre ¿qué problema hay en decirlo?  
- Es la mansión de los Malfoy -contestó repentinamente entre dientes.

El rostro de Mahe fue quedándose pálido, cambiando de la indignación a la sorpresa. Se fue sentando lentamente en la silla, con la mirada perdida mientras repetía asustada en un susurro el apellido revelado. Snape cerró los puños con fuerza viendo como la chica cerraba los ojos contrayendo su rostro en una expresión de miedo y angustia, posiblemente al recordar su enfrentamiento en la batalla. Se quedó quieta, sin reaccionar, totalmente impresionada por la noticia y Snape vio que no tenía otra salida más que explicarle. Ya le había dicho de quien era la casa, ya no había vuelta atrás

- Posiblemente verías a Narcisa Malfoy -explicó casi sin voz- La esposa de Lucius, la madre de Draco.

Mahe abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su padre: ahora creía entender por qué su intuición reaccionaba así con tan solo mirar esa casa, por qué aquella mujer parecía vigilar su ventana, por qué le recordaba a alguien...

- Esa mujer sabe que estamos aquí… -dijo de pronto respirando entrecortadamente- Debe saber que usted mató a su marido y yo a su hijo... ¡Por Merlín!.¿cómo… cómo diablos se le ocurrió venir aquí a hacer el Master? -preguntó con los ojos llorosos. Snape podía sentir su miedo y angustia lo que hizo que la culpabilidad de su imprudencia al elegir aquel sitio para realizar el curso se acrecentase.  
- No sabía que Narcisa había vuelto a su mansión. Reconozco que... fue un impulso el venir aquí -confesó bajo la mirada acusadora de su hija- Algo que no medité correctamente... demasiados recuerdos en esta casa -dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible y miró a Mahe temeroso de que hubiese escuchado la frase salida de su pensamiento pero ella no parecía escucharle.  
- Matamos a su marido y a su hijo -repitió inconscientemente con la mirada perdida.  
- Nos defendimos, Mahe, eran ellos o nosotros -espetó acercándose a la mesa pero ella seguía sin reaccionar.

Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente y volvió a mirarla. Podía comprender su miedo, su reacción: aquella batalla fue para ella su primer enfrentamiento a muerte, su primer duelo por salvar su vida, la primera vez que mataba a alguien, y realmente le había costado trabajo asimilar algo así. Y ahora, todas aquellas sensaciones volvían a ella al conocer que la casa que se situaba frente a ellos era el lugar de residencia de los que habían sido sus víctimas.

- Les matamos... -volvió a repetir perdida en sus pensamientos. Snape no pudo contenerse más.  
- ¡Maldita sea, Mahe! -exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa y la chica salió de su ensimismamiento mirándole asustada, como si se diese cuenta en ese momento de dónde estaba- ¡Era una batalla!.¡En las batallas muere la gente! Si luchas y quieres sobrevivir ¡la mayoría de las veces tendrás que matar!.¡Ellos o nosotros!.¡Comprende eso! -repitió mirándola fijamente apoyando los puños en la mesa. Mahe le miraba asustada y tragó saliva.  
- ¿Me está hablando el mortífago? -preguntó en un susurro ante la naturalidad con la que Snape se enfrentaba al hecho de haber matado a su amigo. El hombre contuvo la respiración un segundo sin esperar esa acusación y exhalando el aire, cerró los ojos.  
- Te está hablando la persona que casi murió por salvar tu vida.

Abrió los ojos ante la mirada asustada de su hija y ella los cerró entonces. No sabía qué pensar, en cierta forma lo comprendía todo pero eran ideas tan opuestas que se bloqueaba. Se levantó despacio aún con la última frase de Snape resonando en su oídos, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Entonces, sin volver a mediar palabra, se giró dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Snape la llamó.

- ¿Dónde vas? el Filtro está a punto de terminarse.  
Mahe volteó la cabeza y le miró.  
- No creo que exista una poción en el mundo que pueda calmar ahora mismo todo lo que siento.

Y diciendo esto, salió de la sala.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Corro y corro por entre los árboles, apenas puedo respirar de la angustia que siento... Puedo oír su corazón lento, cada vez más débil, demasiado... ¡pero no le encuentro!.¡Maldita niebla que no me deja ver! Un grupo de árboles me cierra el paso. Dos caminos, derecha e izquierda... ¿cuál debo tomar?.¿cuál de ellos me conducirá a quien busco? Mi varita en mano, temblorosa y asustada como todo mi cuerpo... _"¡Oriéntame hacia el objeto de mi búsqueda!" _Levemente señala hacia la derecha, hacia allí... corro con todas mis fuerzas mientras sigo sintiendo esa vigilancia continua, mi propio miedo me colapsa... De pronto, algo en el suelo a lo lejos, un cuerpo... Mi corazón se encoge durante unos segundos para explotar en latidos tan vertiginosos que casi me cortan la respiración... está allí ¡le encontré! Sé que está débil, su corazón apenas late... Me acercó todo lo rápido que puedo, cada vez le veo mejor a través de la niebla... está tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, no veo su rostro pero... no, no puede ser... su pelo negro... la túnica de Hogwarts... no, no por favor...no...

-¡NOOOOO!

Gritó sentándose en la cama de golpe. Sudor frío sobre su piel, su cuerpo temblando y el aire casi sin llegar a sus pulmones: todo había sido un sueño, el mismo sueño de cada noche, pero demasiado real. Unos pasos sonaron corriendo por el pasillo...

-¡MAHE!.¿Qué te pasa?

Snape había abierto de golpe la puerta de la habitación, varita preparada, y miraba a su hija asustado. Ella le devolvió la mirada un momento y escondió la cara entre las manos, tratando de respirar pausadamente mientras él se acercaba a su cama.

- ¿Mahe? -volvió a llamarla pero sin atreverse a tocarla, mirando a la habitación y comprobando que no había nada extraño, que solo tenía que haber sido una pesadilla. La chica no contestó, se quedó quieta en la misma posición durante unos segundos más tras los cuales, levantó lentamente la cabeza diciendo:  
- Necesito saber cómo está Harry  
Snape parpadeó sin entender a qué venía aquella petición.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Que necesito saber cómo está Harry -repitió impacientándose mientras salía de la cama.  
- Mahe, solo ha sido una pesadilla -contestó el hombre pero ella le miró desde el otro lado de la cama sintiendo aún la angustia provocada por el mal sueño y le encaró.  
-¡Necesito saber cómo está Harry, maldita sea!.¿Tan difícil es de entender? -le gritó sacando su genio. Snape apretó los labios y sin decir ni una palabra salió impetuosamente de la habitación. La chica resopló nerviosa pero de pronto, sin darle tiempo siquiera a ponerse los zapatos, escuchó como su padre volvía al dormitorio. Llevaba una pequeña vasija en las manos y se acercaba a la chimenea decididamente, como si fuese a hacer algo que quisiera terminar cuanto antes.  
- Está bien ¿dónde está?.¿en Hogwarts o en Grimmauld Place? -Mahe se acercó temerosa a la chimenea sin contestar pues se estaba dando cuenta que decirle donde podía encontrar a Harry sería admitir que se habían visto cuando lo tenía prohibido- ¿Y bien?.¿dónde está? -insistió.  
- En... en Marauder´s Place -dijo bajando la vista.  
- ¿Dónde? -su tono de voz había cambiado totalmente y en seguida supo que se avecinaba tormenta y tendría que enfrentar el chaparrón.  
- Marauder´s Place -repitió intentando aparentar más seguridad- La casa de Sirius.  
Snape clavó sus ojos negros en ella y se acercó unos pasos sigilosamente como una serpiente reptando hacia su víctima.  
- ¿Ha estado en contacto con Potter, señorita Guilmain? –cambió definitivamente el tono de su voz- Si no ¿cómo explica saber dónde encontrarle? -Mahe cerró los ojos, podía haberle mentido, haberle dicho que lo sabía por Dobby o por Lupin cuando estuvo en la casa el mes anterior, pero no lo hizo, lo único que quería era saber de una vez si Harry estaba bien, si realmente todo había sido un sueño y no estaba herido en algún lugar. Su silencio fue la confirmación para Snape que hizo sacar de él su carácter más agrio- Le dije que no quería distracciones durante el Master, Guilmain, pero ya veo que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de cumplir las normas...-una mueca desagradable cruzó su cara- Es... decepcionante.  
Mahe suspiró profundamente tratando de controlarse, sin quitar ojo de la vasija en manos del profesor.  
- ¿Podría darme los polvos flú, profesor? -preguntó con la calma que no sentía. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en el rostro del hombre.  
-¿No tienen esa conexión usted y Potter? -preguntó despectivamente- ¿No comparten... el corazón haciéndoles sentir lo mismo? Averigüe así que tal está.  
La chica resolpló lentamente intentando controlarse en sus actos mas no pudo hacerlo en sus palabras.  
- Compartimos el corazón y mucho más, profesor -contestó tajante y segura de si misma. Por nada del mundo, consentiría que hablase en ese tono de lo que le unía a Harry- Y sí, le puedo sentir y le siento bien pero... -notó como volvía la angustia a apoderarse de ella aunque siguió hablando- pero... necesito comprobar que es verdad. Ha sido un sueño demasiado real -añadió con voz quebrada. La tensión comenzó a hacerle sentir un nudo en la garganta pero continuó- Lo siento si usted no puede compartir algo así con nadie pero, gracias a Merlín, yo sí puedo. Y ya que he roto las normas, no habrá problema en que me aparezca allí donde esté él. De todas formas, usted ya considera decepcionante mi actitud ¿no?

Snape no apartó la mirada de ella durante unos segundos pero tampoco decía nada con lo que Mahe no imaginaba cuál iba a ser su reacción. Percibía de él sentimientos enfrentados hacia él mismo, hacia ella y hacia su madre y sabía que los había provocado con su "acertado" comentario. Vio en sus ojos que quería ayudarla, que no quería verla así, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, más aún sabiendo que no había cumplido las reglas. Pero lo que más la impactó fue sentir su desconsuelo al recordarle que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir algo tan fuerte, le impactó su desconsuelo al recordarle a su madre. De pronto, sin decir ni una palabra, Snape se puso de rodillas y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flú, metió la cabeza en la chimenea ante la mirada atónita de Mahe.

-¡Marauder´s Place!

Harry salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua y somnoliento se dirigía de nuevo hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

-¡Potter!

Sorprendido, miró hacia donde había escuchado la voz y vio la cabeza de Snape que desde la chimenea le observaba. Dejó casi sin mirar el vaso de agua en una mesa y corrió hacia él.

-¡Snape!.¿Qué ocurre?.¿Le pasa algo a Mahe? -preguntó atropelladamente. Que el profesor apareciera allí no era lo más lógico y no podía significar nada bueno que Mahe le hubiese dicho dónde encontrarle porque eso sería admitir la quebrantamiento de las normas.  
- La señorita Guilmain tuvo una pesadilla y quería comprobar si usted dormía plácidamente -dijo con ironía.  
- ¡Harry, Harry!.¿Estás bien? -escuchó de fondo la voz de la chica  
- Sí, Mahe, pero ¿qué te pasa?.¿ha pasado algo? -preguntó a la voz sin hacer caso de la cabeza de Snape.  
- Nada, tranquilo, todo bien... -respondió titubeando.  
- Ya que se han puesto al día y saben cómo están cada uno… -interrumpió Snape dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca-… les advierto a ambos: avisé claramente que no quería distracciones durante el curso pero han roto las normas y van a pagar por ello.  
- No la culpe a ella ¡es culpa mía! -encaró Harry  
-¡Me da igual de quien sea la culpa! -respondió con brusquedad- No consentiré que vuelvan a estar en contacto hasta que finalice el Master ¿han comprendido? Hechizaré la casa para que no se vean tentados a utilizar la chimenea, y mucho menos… posibles apariciones, algo que por el bien de ambos prefiero pensar que no haya ocurrido -Harry le mantenía la mirada sin decir una palabra mientras Mahe, al otro lado, apoyaba la cabeza en la chimenea escuchando a su padre, confirmando como lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir allí quedaba mágicamente prohibido- Así que ya lo saben, olvídense de estar en contacto hasta que esto acabe.

Y diciendo esto, desapareció de la chimenea. Harry cerró los ojos y resopló con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza. Quedaba una semana para la luna llena y sabía que se le iba a hacer larga pero mucho más a ella.

Cuando Snape sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, se puso en pie y miró a Mahe que estaba cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados. Le costaba admitirlo pero no le gustaba ver mal a esa chica, a su hija, y una sensación de culpabilidad le recorrió. Sabía que le había prohibido lo más importante para ella pero tenía que ser así, había llegado demasiado lejos, aunque en ese momento le estuviese odiando. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que ese fuese el sentimiento que ella tenía hacia él pero no así el suyo hacia la chica. La vio levantar la vista llorosa y antes de que pudiera reprocharle su prohibición, le dijo lo más fríamente que pudo:

- Acuéstese, Guilmain, solo le queda una semana para intentar volver a ver a Potter.

* * *

Ya sabéis que era ese extraño paseo por el bosque, la pesadilla de Mahe pero... ¿por qué?.¿será una de sus premoniciones revelada en un sueño? Solo os digo que ya sabéis que con nosotras no existen las casualidades y por algo lo estará soñando ; ) Si os fijáis las veces que han ido saliendo esos pequeños párrafos en los capis, siempre iban previos o posteriores a un momento en el que ella estaba dormida: rebuscado para saber que pertenecían a Mahe, eh? jeje, para que digan que no dejamos pistas, jajaja.Y aunque no lo parezca, este capi también está llenito... Somos así de complicadas, qué le vamos a hacer ; ) Os veo en un par de días :D 


	21. Capítulo 20: El peor secreto

**Disclaimer:.**¡Pardiez¡ Mi mente ya se hacía a la terrible idea de que se habían olvidado de mi persona! Mas honrado me siento de que por fin mi glorioso momento haya llegado pues en lo más profundo de este humilde corazón deseaba que me fuera encomendada esta empresa ya que lo considero una gran aventura. Así pues... ¡felones!.¡malandrines!.¡desenvainad vuestra espada si vuestra visita a este lugar es para apropiaros de lo ajeno, pues con mi vida defenderé la imaginación que aquí se derrocha!.¡En guardia!.¡No huyais, cobardes, no huyais!.¡Vamos, mostrad agallas y blandid vuestra espada! Pero... oh!.¿por qué nadie se bate conmigo en duelo?.¿nadie porta su arma¿todos los aquí presentes son jóvenes gallardos y gentiles damas dignos de confianza? Por las barbas de Merlín! Os presento mis más sinceras disculpas, no quisiera haberos importunado con mi osadía al haberosretado a duelo. Disculpadme, os lo ruego.Tranquila mi alma se queda pues, al saber que sois bien recibidos en estelugar conlo que, en este caso,reclamo vuestra atención por unos instantes antes de que prosigais con la lectura: Aunque sabido es de todos, dejadme recordaros que los personajes que recorren cada línea de esta historia con sus andanzas, penas y alegrías (incluida mi persona) surgieron de una mente extraordinaria cuya dueña es la incomparable JK Rowling y a ella perteneceremos hasta el fin de los tiempos, amén de los dioses. Mas no debéis olvidar que la Magia de las Musas consiguió entremezclar con tan valerosos personajes a otros que, afortunadamente, cayeron en gracia ante vuestros ojos y después de tantas aventuras juntos conocéis bien: la sin par Virgina y su magia tan antigua y misteriosa como el origen del mundo; la dulce Mahe y su corazón compartido con el caballero que más admiración puede despertar en cualquier mortal que conozca su historia; el apuesto Derek junto con la tierna Nora y el pícaro Mark... Todos ellos así como terribles hechizos que solo recordar su nombre hacen erizar la piel y muchas situaciones concretas que dan cuerpo, alma y vida a esta historia pertenecen a dos singulares doncellas conocidas como Guilmains y a ellas me debo ahora puesto que en mi boca las palabras están poniendo en estos momentos: Os aseguro por mi honor, que las defenderé a ellas y a su imaginación de todo maladrín que ose tomar lo ajeno, retándolo a duelo si es preciso. Lo habéis comprobado, no es cierto? Permitidme deciros antes de despedirme que igual que ellas, vuestras gentiles presencias pueden recurrir aeste humilde caballerosi os encontráis en peligro. Buscadme!pues no habrá mejor empresa que el defender y ayudar a tan bellas damas y luchar juntos a tan valerosos caballeros como los que aquí he conocido.

Malandrines! qué tal :D Soy Mahe. Sir Cadogan se ha explayado hoy en el disclaimer pero es que cuando este hidalgo caballero comienza a hablar no hay quien lo pare, jeje. Aunque es un poquito dificil, me divierte mucho escribir como él hablaría : ) Uno de mis minis lo protagonizaba él y tuve que leerme un capítulo del Quijote antes de escribirlo para acostumbrarme a tan elaborada verborrea que tan gentil caballero utiliza para comunicarse :D En fin, loco que está Sir Cadogan, loca que estoy yo, jaja. ¿Vamos con los rr? ; )

**Elementh:** Welcome back :D Pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotras y de Batman :D ¿Ya arreglaste el PC? Me alegra saber que te pusiste al día y que te veremos rondando por aquí de nuevo. Cdtm! (echaba de menos decirlo, oye, jajaja)

**Kata:** No es que seas lenta al no darte cuenta de que los párrafos eran de Mahe, es que están puestos de forma que no pilléis que son de ella :D Uf, ya creía que cambiarías a Mahe por Nicole, jajaja. Tienes todo el permiso del mundo para odiar a Snape pero... recuerda que con nosotras le odias y le tenéis lástima capi sí y capi no. A ver qué sentimiento te dura más después de hoy ; ) Cuando estrenan GoF en tu país? Aquí lo hacen el 25 de noviembre así que... accio 25 de noviembre:D

**Stiby: **¿De verdad es el capi que más te ha gustado hasta el momento? Oh, pues gracias : ) Que gracia me ha hecho eso de que nuestros fics se entienden a la tercera vez que se leen, jajaja. Bueno, la verdad es que a veces somos un poquito (bastante) rebuscadas y tienes razón, hay cosillas que cuesta pillarlas pero simplemente es por el hecho de que son fics muy largos y escondemos muchísimas cosas en cada capi,que se descubrirán quizá veinte o treinta capis más adelante. Así que es totalmente lógico que os podáis perder. Como nosotras tenemos que estar pendiente de cada cosa que escondemos para poder desarrollarla posteriormente, tenemos que evitar perdernos y debemos entenderlo todo a la primera (o al final de la historiay aún así sale cuadrado todo, no Nigriv :D ) Te confirmo algo: te has montado una paranoia, jajajja. No se dice nada de que Mahe vea un chico en la casa de enfrente, se describe como una persona de tez pálida, con cabello rubio y vestida de negro pero no se diceque sea hombre o mujer. Snape ha confirmado que debe ser Narcisa pero... quién sabe a quien se nos ha ocurrido meter en esa casa, jejeje. Harry y Mahe, los rompe-normas, jejeje, por verse y estar juntos hacenlo que sea, tienes razón. Veremos a ver si pueden sortear tanto hechizo que Snape va a poner en la casa para que no puedan estar en contacto (creo que va a poner más de lo que ellos pusieron en la habitación el día del cumpleaños :S ) Lo de los SMS es la mejor forma de tener más espacio para escribir, precisamente comiendote esos espacios, jajaja. Pero a veces los escribo más ininteligibles aún, te lo aseguro, porque ahí me como hasta las letras que pueda :D Ains, que Stiby se está pillando por el chico :D Si te gusta de verdad no le dejes escapar que luego es dificil encontrar uno, jajaja. Por cierto¿cómo se llama? Ah! y felicidades por el teórico! Ahora a comenzar las prácticas. Cuando estés ya preparada para arrancar el motor, di: "Dale cañita Ernie! " verás como la cara del profesor debe ser un poema, jajaja. Lo bueno sería que te contestase "Sí! dale caña Ern! abuelita a las doce en punto!" :D Bueno, chica, nos vemos en el próximo capi, no? y... si te angustiaste con este último, ya me dirás cómo te quedas con este de hoy ; ) Besos.

**Luna bayo**: Hola! claro que nos acordamos de ti:D Nos alegra un montón ver que gente que nos falta va llegando poco a poco aunque la historia ya esté empezada. Pero con lo larga que es dará tiempo a que llegue todo un ejercito :D No subimos capi a diario para evitar que nos pilleis y tener que parar forzosamente. Subimos cada dos o tres días, más o menos ¿Qué tal fueron las oposiciones? Me alegra que ya tengas un poquito más de tiempo y podamos verte por aquí. Besitos.

**Paty**: Hola linda! me gustó el corazoncito que pusiste : ) Dices que Snape es un poco tonto por haber llevado a Mahe a esa casa estando la de los Malfoy enfrente. Pues tienes toda la razón del mundo por eso y más, ya lo verás ; ) Pero a ver, este hombre es a veces demasiado impulsivo y aunque ahora se arrepiente, ya no puede irse en mitad del Master. ¿El sueño será pesadilla o realidad? Uf, si pudiera decirte... :D Besitos.

**Celina**: Linda, y ese cansancio? A ver si en vez de patronus te vamos a tener que mandar pociones para dormir sin soñar o lanzarte un Enervate a distancia para espabilarte del todo! Espero que estés mejorcita cuando vayas a leer este capi de hoy ; ) Creo que sí, que el libro gordo de Petete (uy, a mi profesor de Física y Química del instituto le decíamos así, jajaja) se quedará pequeñito si comienzas a apuntar todo lo que va a intrigarte del fic porque, como quien dice, solo estamos empezando; ) Espera que piense... sí, pronto sabrás algo de Hermione. Paciencia, que con nosotras hay que tenerla con tanto personaje y cada uno a su bola ; )Cuidate mucho, linda. Besitos desde los califas.

**Layn**: Hola! que ya mismo tienes vacaciones! yo quiero también¿Piensas que quien sabe dónde está Virginia es Lupin? bueno, es una posibilidad pero siento no poder confirmarte nada. Si quieres te digo que sí y te mareo, jejeje. Deberíamos celebrar cada capi en el que sale algún Weasley, porque nos cuesta un trabajito... Los sueños de Mahe tienen su significado, sabes que nada de lo que escribimos es casual. Y por supuesto que pueden tener relación con el ataque en el callejón o... no ; ) Snape también piensa que Mahe debería romper más el hielo pero ella... uf, que complicada esta relación. Por cierto¿tu familia se parece a los Weasley? entonces debe ser una familia muy guay :D ¿45 primos tienes ? Por Merlín ¿y los conoces a todos? Tienes para formar seis equipos de Quidditch y tres suplentes esperando a jugar :D Bicos ; )

**Marc:** ¿La poción de las narices? jajajajaja, pues sí a ver si la acaba que ya es hora ; ) Snape dará por saco toda su vida, eso es innato en él como su preciado don para las pociones :D Enga, ala adios!

Pues listo! No hay más rr. Por un momento, solo entró uno el primer día y me temí lo de siempre en mis capis últimamente pero menos mal que después entraron los demás. Bueno, el capi de hoy es un **MIMADO**, me encanta! por todo lo que esconde y por todo lo que representa para futuros capis. Y además es laaargo. ; ) Espero que os guste y lo sintais... ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 20: El peor secreto**

(Por Mahe)

La desconcentración que durante esos últimos días antes de la luna le había supuesto saber de quien era la casa vecina, la cual seguía dándole escalofríos con solo mirarla, y la prohibición de que existiese cualquier posibilidad para estar en contacto con Harry, hizo que Mahe pusiese, a pesar de todo, más empeño aún en conseguir la poción para huir lo antes posible de aquel lugar. Pero igualmente, no habían faltado los momentos en los que sintió que no podría conseguirlo y el desánimo que ello conllevaba no tardó en hacer mella. Mas Snape, en lugar de reaccionar de forma altiva y déspota como era habitual con sus alumnos de Hogwarts aprovechando el momento de debilidad, se mostraba serio, sí, pero correcto y preocupado sin poder evitar que se viera, aunque lo más disimuladamente posible, ese sentimiento que había despertado en él hacia la chica. _"No te rindas ahora ¡puedes hacerlo!"_ le había dicho en los momentos de mayor desaliento. Y aunque Mahe no lo reconocía, agradecía en silencio que el profesor no echase más leña al fuego de la hoguera que le quemaba. Ya tenía suficiente presión.

Era el día antes de la luna llena de Julio y un sol radiante brillaba en el cielo como preludio del éxito deseado. Al igual que había ocurrido el mes anterior, profesor y alumna estaban frente a frente, con la poción entre ellos, valorando el resultado. Pero esta vez era diferente, había algo distinto...

- ¿Y bien?  
Mahe estaba pensativa, mirando fijamente el caldero con la poción de un aspecto similar al mes anterior aunque más acuosa. Alzó la vista a su padre y le miró a los ojos.  
- Creo que ahora comprendo lo que me quiso decir cuando me comentó que el... don -tuvo que terminar diciendo al no encontrar otra palabra que no la relacionase con su herencia genética- y lo antiguo me advertirían sobre el resultado de la poción -una extraña expresión en el rostro de Snape la desorientó ligeramente, hubiera jurado que iba a sonreír, pero se mantuvo serio escuchándola- Porque ahora creo que está correcta.  
-¿Cree o está segura? -preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

La chica dudó un instante meditando su respuesta pero no quería aventurarse a afirmar con rotundidad que había tenido éxito pues el temor de que nuevamente fallase se mantenía en ella hasta que la poción no la probase. Pero su intuición, lo antiguo y el don le decían demasiado aquella vez.

- Prefiero creer antes de afirmar con seguridad. La precipitación no es buena consejera.

De nuevo, esa mueca de disimulada sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Snape mientras sus ojos negros brillaron. El mismo comentario le había hecho él hacía un mes y ahora ella se lo recordaba.

- De acuerdo, al menos cree con convicción -contestó finalmente. Mahe sonrió levemente- A pesar de la desconcentración que ha tenido y el desánimo en el que ha caído en determinados momentos, ha logrado terminar incluso un día antes de la luna. Su capacidad de trabajo es admirable, señorita Guilmain. La felicito -las palabras salían de su boca un tanto forzadas pero Mahe sonrió interiormente ante aquel hecho que a cualquier otra persona que no percibiese las sensaciones de los demás, no podría entender. No eran palabras forzadas por no sentirlas, eran palabras sinceras pero sobre todo meditadas para no decir todo aquello que realmente quería decir como padre- Prepare un vial y mañana haremos la prueba cuando llegue el señor Lupin –la chica no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al recordar que vería a su padrino y Snape notó su emoción, transformando su expresión en otra más austera que la mostrada mientras le había felicitado- Ya veo que... se alegra de recibirle de nuevo -dijo de forma algo más cortante haciendo que la joven bajara la vista un tanto apurada por su muestra de expresión ante la próxima visita de Lupin. Se sentía un poco extraña, sentía como aquel hombre realmente estaba falto de aprecio y de alguna forma, sabía que si ella se comportaba como la hija que era, podía hacerle sentir mejor porque, de hecho, sin entender cómo, a veces ya no sentía aquella incomodidad de siempre cuando notaba en él el acercamiento prudente hacia ella. El apoyo que le había mostrado durante aquellos días más duros le estaban provocando un cambio que le hizo pensar que quizá ya iba siendo hora de intentar dejar el rencor a un lado. Snape resopló tras unos segundos de silencio y continuó hablando- Ya que está todo hecho, considere el resto de la tarde y el día de mañana hasta la hora de la prueba como un adelanto de sus vacaciones en caso de que la poción tenga éxito.

Mahe asintió sin decir nada y Snape comenzó a bordear la mesa para salir de la sala. Pero justo cuando pasó por su lado, la chica titubeó pero terminó tomándole del brazo para detenerlo. El hombre la miró frunciendo el ceño ligeramente sin entender qué quería decir aquel gesto pero no hizo ademán alguno de soltarse, era la primera que vez que la sentía cercana. Mahe le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y sonriendo sinceramente le dijo:

- Gracias.

Snape suspiró profundamente bajando la mirada a la mano con la que la chica le sujetaba el brazo. No se atrevió a seguir la tentación que le provocaba llamarla "hija" o mostrarle algún otro gesto paternal pues sabía que el simple contacto iniciado por parte de ella, era un paso importante dada su relación y no quería estropearlo. Levantó la mano lentamente, temeroso de que ella la apartase, y la posó sobre la que Mahe tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo, apretándola con afecto. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, le contestó.

- Gracias a ti.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Saber que no tenía que bajar a la sala y seguir trabajando en la poción, le suponía un gran respiro por el descanso mental y físico que representaba. Pero no poder salir de la casa, ni atreverse a asomarse a la ventana para no ver la mansión de los Malfoy, aunque no olvidaba ni un segundo que estaba allí, hacía que no supiese que hacer con ese tiempo libre que había encontrado de pronto, a pesar de que necesitaba descansar después de esos últimos días tan estresantes. Llevaba un rato en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, bastante aburrida. No escuchaba nada fuera, con lo que no sabía si su padre estaría en su dormitorio o quizá ni siquiera estaba en la casa aprovechando que no tenían que estar trabajando. Se sentó en la cama y pensó qué podía hacer para entretenerse al no conseguir conciliar el sueño para echarse una siesta, y repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea: llevaba un mes y medio en esa casa y apenas la había recorrido, solo de su cuarto a la sala y furtivamente a la cocina en busca de Dobby, pero sabía que era mucho más grande. Las sensaciones extrañas que había percibido de la mansión durante los primeros días habían ido desapareciendo, en parte porque el malestar que le provocaba la casa de los Malfoy era mucho mayor y por otro lado, por las situaciones y experiencias tan agradables vividas en su habitación. Todo ello contrarrestaba de tal forma el resto de la casa que ya no la angustiaba tanto.

Bajó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta: podría entretenerse el resto de la tarde paseando por la mansión. Llegó a la escalera y siguió andando hacia el ala izquierda donde sabía que estaba la habitación de su padre. El corredor a ese lado de la casa era muy similar al de su parte, adornado austeramente con algunos cuadros de extrañas figuras, estandartes y tapices. Llegó a la que suponía era la puerta de su dormitorio y se detuvo escuchando atentamente pero sin querer acercarse demasiado. No había muestra de que estuviese dentro y se convenció de que tenía que haber salido _"¡Qué suerte!" _. Giró de nuevo sobre sus talones para regresar a las escaleras pero una ligerísima corriente de aire al nivel del suelo la hizo detenerse. Miró a su alrededor pero la única ventana de ese lado del pasillo, justo al fondo, estaba cerrada y por mucho que observaba lo que le rodeaba, no encontraba muestra de dónde pudiera haber salido aquella brisa.

- ¿Dobby?

Llamó, pensando que hubiera podido ser el elfo apareciendo y desapareciéndose del corredor al verla pero no tenía sentido. Si hubiera sido él, estaría dando saltitos como hacía cada vez que la veía. Comenzó a sentirse un poco intranquila cuando de pronto creyó encontrar de donde provenía el aire: uno de los tapices colgados de la pared y que casi llegaba al suelo, se movía ligeramente. Se acercó con cautela, movida por la curiosidad aunque un poco temerosa de lo que hubiese tras el tapiz. _"¿Doxys? puede ser pero no suenan"_ pensó mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la empuñaba con fuerza por si tenía que lanzar algún hechizo. Acercó la mano izquierda lentamente y descorrió el tapiz con rapidez apuntando con velocidad: una escalera estrecha y oscura subía a la planta superior. Un ligero desasosiego la recorrió pero era demasiada la curiosidad por saber qué había arriba y decidió no hacer caso de su instinto por una vez. _"Lumos"_, la varita se iluminó y comenzó a subir.

La escalera terminaba en un rellano que daba a una puerta cerrada. Miró hacia abajo antes de seguir subiendo el último tramo dudando qué hacer. Se sentía intranquila pero lo achacó más a no estar haciendo algo correcto que a lo que fuese encontrar dentro de aquel lugar. Recordaba las palabras de Dobby cuando le advirtió que Snape no quería que subiera allí pero la prohibición le empujaba más a querer saber qué había. _"Un vistazo solamente"_ se dijo, así que terminó de subir y susurró _"¡Alohomora!" _El pestillo dio un chasquido y empujó la puerta abriéndola.

Era un desván enorme, lleno de muebles viejos y polvorientos. Las telarañas colgaban en cada rincón, las sucias ventanas rectangulares casi a la altura del techo daban poca luz al lugar pero al ser aún de día podía verse bien. Las columnas que albergaban las chimeneas de las habitaciones traspasaban el suelo para salir por el techo. Entró despacio, observando con detenimiento el lugar mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente. No sabía la verdadera razón de Snape para que no quisiera subir hasta allí pero apostaba a que las sensaciones de aquel lugar tenían algo que ver. Se estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez más nerviosa, inquieta, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba captando y retrocedió un par de pasos pero algo la dejó casi sin respiración, clavada en el suelo...

_-¡CRUCIO!  
-¡AAAAHH!_._¡AAAAH!_._¡NOOO!_._¡NOOOO!  
-¡JAJAJAJAAAA! _

_Un hombre robusto de aspecto siniestro y terrible mirada, vestido con túnica negra, apuntaba a otro que se revolcaba en el suelo entre gritos y lágrimas de dolor. El rayo que salía de la varita recorría su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica haciendo que los gritos fuesen cada vez más altos. El hombre que estaba de pie levantó el arma con expresión de asco en su rostro._

_-Acabaría con todos los aurores –dijo despectivamente. El hombre en el suelo jadeaba sin apenas poder moverse- Estoy seguro de que mi señor estaría muy satisfecho de cuantas más cabezas de éstos le llevase ¡Jajajajajaa! –se acercó a su víctima y le observó- ¿Qué tal, Bones?_._¿te sientes cómodo?_._¿echas de menos a tu difunta mujercita y a tus niños? –impulsó el pie hacia atrás dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que se encogiera más aún, comenzando a toser. Se agachó cogiéndole con fuerza del pelo para ver su cara- Me estaba preguntando... si una cruciatus bien dirigida haría que se te salieran los ojos de las órbitas ¡Jajajajaja! –soltó la cabeza con brusquedad contra el suelo y se incorporó sin dejar de reír. La expresión de locura en su cara era aterradora. Levantó de nuevo la varita y le apuntó- ¿Dónde te puede doler más, Bones? –preguntó divertido cavilando el lugar propicio. El auror apenas se movía ya, prácticamente inconsciente._

_-Vamos, Lestrange, déjale ya._

_Rodolphus se giró hacia quien le había hablado mirándole sorprendido._

_-¿Que le deje?_._¡Pero si acabo de empezar! –exclamó sonriente.  
-Está casi muerto, déjale ya –repitió el otro hombre._

_Lestrange le miró desafiante acercándose a él._

_-Lánzale tú la cruciatus, Snape.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Demuéstrame a qué lado estás –amenazó mirándole fijamente- Lánzale una cruciatus o te la lanzaré yo a ti._

_Snape entrecerró los ojos apretando la varita en su mano._

_-¿Me estás amenazando?  
-Te estoy enseñando el trabajo de un mortífago. Lánzale la cruciatus, Snape –volvió a repetir amenazante, acercándose aún más a su rostro- Me estás haciendo dudar de tu lealtad... no creo que le guste saberlo al Lord._

_Snape miró de reojo al hombre moribundo y se dirigió hacia él levantando la varita  
intentando disimular el temblor._

_-¡Crucio!_

_Edgar Bones comenzó de nuevo a gritar y convulsionarse bajo los efectos de la maldición y tras breves segundos, Snape levantó el arma interrumpiendo el rayo. No miró a Lestrange pero sabía que éste le estaba observando con atención._

_-Desde luego, Snape, te han ablandado el corazón¿eh? –Severus se tensó por completo por el comentario y Lestrange rió con fuerza- Apártate, se hace así...¡CRUCIO!_

_Y de nuevo los gritos cada vez más débiles que salían de la garganta del auror. Lestrange echó un vistazo a Snape que evitaba mirar la escena y rió divertido mientras volvía a levantar la varita._

_-¿No te gusta verle sufrir? Pues... mátale. -Severus le miró pálido y sorprendido, con todo el odio y frialdad que sus ojos negros podían transmitir en ese momento-¡Venga!_._¡Si le harás un favor!_._¡Jajajajaja! Además, ya me está aburriendo, ya casi no grita.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan sádico, Lestrange? –dijo asqueado casi sin pensar pero al momento se arrepintió.  
-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAA! –siguió riendo el mortífago- ¿Has escuchado, Bones? Parece que Snape tiene conciencia ¡jajajajaa! –pero repentinamente dejó de reír y miró a Severus entrecerrando los ojos- Mátale... ¡MATALE! -Snape se mantenía inmóvil desprendiendo tal odio por cada poro de su piel hacia el hombre que le hablaba que no podía apenas disimularlo. Lestrange se acercó a él y le cogió por el cuello de la túnica con brusquedad- ¿Dudas?_._¿eh? Un mortífago no duda, Snape, un mortífago actúa. Un mortífago no perdona vidas, Snape, un mortífago ¡las quita! Eres uno de nosotros ¡haz tu trabajo!_

_Severus miró a Bones. Estaba encogido, casi hecho un ovillo sobre si mismo como si así pudiera sentir menos dolor pero... ya no sentía. Se acercó a él observando si mostraba aún algún indicio de estar vivo pero la tortura a la que había sido expuesto había acabado con su vida._

_-Ya está muerto –dijo sin girarse hacia Lestrange. Este se fijó en el cuerpo yacido y acercándose, le movió con el pie pero para la desagradable sorpresa de Snape, Bones gimió aún vivo.  
-No, no lo está. Mátale –sentenció entornando los ojos para ponerle a prueba. Snape cerró los ojos por un momento, no tenía salida ni excusa, no podía hacerle sospechar más, así que abriéndolos de nuevo, suspiró profundamente levantando la varita, se apartó unos pasos y gritó:_

_-¡AVADA KEDABRA!_

Abrió los ojos. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo sintiendo que se ahogaba y trató de inspirar una bocanada de aire. Nunca había visto un recuerdo tan claro a partir de las sensaciones provocadas por un lugar pero si aquello había sido una nueva forma de manifestación de su poder, no le gustaba en absoluto. Su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado ante la visión que había tenido. Había podido sentir todas las sensaciones que se habían vivido en aquel lugar, desde la locura irracional de Lestrange hasta el terror y dolor intenso de Bones. Cerró los ojos, sin poder aún respirar correctamente, el corazón se le quería salir por la boca latiendo desbocado y en su cabeza seguía resonando el Avada pero de pronto… la voz del mortífago dio paso al llanto angustiado de un bebé. Se quedó quieta, aterrorizada, pero el llanto desapareció y volvió a quedar todo en silencio, solo sus intentos de tomar aire sonaban en el desván así como los latidos incesantes y forzados en su pecho. Como pudo se levantó y tambaleándose llegó a la puerta, tenía que salir de allí como fuese. La abrió de golpe y se quedó paralizada. Snape estaba allí...

Terriblemente serio, sus ojos reflejaban la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarla en aquel lugar. Las facciones tensas de su cara, la rigidez de su cuerpo... todo indicaba que la había descubierto en el peor sitio posible. Mahe sintió como las rodillas se le doblaban y el pánico crecía en ella por momentos, iniciado por la visión que había tenido e incrementado por la presencia de su padre, el hombre que había asesinado al auror.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? –preguntó con rabia sin apenas abrir los labios.  
-Déjeme salir –trató de decir pero Snape no se movió de la puerta. La miraba tan fijamente que hubiera podido traspasar su alma con sus ojos negros como el rayo verde traspasó el cuerpo de Bones. Dio un paso hacia delante y Mahe lo dio hacia atrás empuñando su varita, totalmente descontrolada por la angustia. Le apuntó, gritándole asustada- ¡DÉJEME SALIR!

Snape pareció reaccionar a su grito de angustia y se apartó a lo cual la chica salió corriendo del desván escaleras abajo como alma que lleva el diablo.

No tuvo ni que pensar lo que iba a hacer, lo tenía muy claro y no perdió tiempo. Estaba tan aterrorizada por todo lo que había sentido y visto en el desván que entró veloz a su habitación. Si había algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas era la magia oscura en todas sus prácticas y las maldiciones que había visto en ese recuerdo eran un buen ejemplo de ello.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Snape se quedó como si de una estatua se tratase, de pie en la puerta del desván mirando las escaleras. Abrir aquella habitación fue como abrir la caja de Pandora al destapar de nuevos tantos malos recuerdos de su pasado haciendo que la rabia se apoderase de él. Echó un vistazo de reojo a la estancia vacía y con un fuerte impulso, cerró la puerta de golpe _"¡Fermaportus!"_ y fue bajando por las escaleras en busca de la chica.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Según se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación, la vio entre abierta pero sabía bien que estaba dentro, no estaba siendo precisamente silenciosa en lo que estuviera haciendo. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, por el atrevimiento de Mahe de haber subido hasta el desván pero al mismo tiempo un miedo le recorría el cuerpo como si hubiese sido él quien hubiese descubierto por primera vez aquel lugar y lo que se podía sentir en su interior. Una de las cosas que más había temido desde que llegaron a la mansión era precisamente subir hasta allí, recordar, y peor aún que Mahe subiese y percibiese algo porque hasta él podía sentir las vibraciones de aquel lugar sin tener su sensibilidad. Pero en ese momento, su enojo era tan sumamente grande que la preocupación por lo que hubiera sentido ella se quedaba insignificante a pesar de haber visto su rostro desencajado por las sensaciones captadas. Al llegar al dormitorio, abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a sub...? –la frase quedó inconclusa al ver el panorama de la habitación- Pero... ¿qué... qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Mahe se dio la vuelta asustada dejando caer un pequeño frasco con su perfume de vainilla que se hizo añicos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, el aire entraba forzado en sus pulmones y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas silenciosas que caían de sus ojos aterrados. Estaba totalmente enfrascada en hacer su equipaje sin apenas dar cuenta de cómo iba cayendo la ropa dentro de la maleta ya que la urgencia por salir de aquella casa era tan enorme que preparar el equipaje parecía una carrera contrarreloj para no perder el tren.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? –repitió bruscamente mientras pasaba su mirada con el ceño fruncido por la inesperada sorpresa, de la chica a la maleta abierta en la cama y de vuelta a ella- ¡No puedes irte! -la chica no contestó pero le miraba asustada como si fuese un fantasma aparecido en la noche para robar su alma. Snape parpadeó tratando de recobrar la compostura de lo que ocurría: no podía consentir que se marchara a un día de la luna llena, a un día de conseguir el Master- ¡No puedes irte! –repitió de nuevo cambiando el motivo de su enojo- ¡Ahora no!  
-No pienso quedarme en esta casa ni un minuto más –dijo tratando de que saliera la voz de su cuerpo. Snape dio un paso hacia ella y Mahe retrocedió apuntándole de nuevo con la varita como hizo rato antes- ¡No se acerque a mi!

Sabía que podía haber percibido sensaciones confusas aunque horribles en aquel lugar pero su reacción estaba siendo demasiado exagerada, no le cuadraba tanto miedo.

-Estás aquí para realizar un Master ¡no tenías que pasearte por la casa!.¡Olvida lo que hayas sentido en el desván!  
La chica le miró incrédula mientras una nueva lágrima caía por su mejilla.  
-¿Olvidar?.¿sentir?.¿cómo voy a olvidar algo que he sentido y visto tan claramente? –preguntó casi a voz en grito. Snape entrecerró los ojos sin comprender pero un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.  
-¿Ver?.¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta- ¿Qué has visto?  
Mahe cerró los ojos como si la visión del desván estuviese apareciendo de nuevo ante ella.  
-He visto a un hombre indefenso y dos asesinos torturándole -Snape palideció quedándose bloqueado ante la respuesta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El odio que irradió Mahe con la mirada cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, le hizo confirmar sus palabras- ¿Quiere que le dé nombres? –preguntó irónicamente- Bones torturado, Lestrange disfrutando… Snape matándole.

La explicación desarmó a Severus. Ahora comprendía por qué su hija estaba tan aterrada, no podía haber imaginado jamás que su poder intuitivo le hiciera llegar hasta el punto de visualizar una escena tan horrible.

-Déjame que te explique, Mahe –pidió el hombre. Ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente sin quitarle ojo de encima.  
-No quiero explicaciones… –contestó volviendo a caer las lágrimas provocadas por el miedo y el nudo que le aprisionaba en el pecho- Solo quiero irme de aquí.  
-¡No puedes irte!  
-¿Qué no puedo irme? –inquirió con voz temblorosa sin explicarse el por qué de tanta insistencia cuando ella lo que necesitaba era desaparecer urgentemente de allí- ¡Nunca tendría que haber venido! –le gritó sacando todo su miedo transformado en furia- ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió venir aquí a hacer el Master ¿eh?.¿tan buenos recuerdos le trae esta casa y por eso quiso volver? –la angustia salía de sus labios convertida en acusaciones que le lanzaba como si fuera la peor de las maldiciones- ¡Mató a aquel hombre a sangre fría!  
-¡YO NO QUERIA HACERLO! –gritó Snape. Mahe se encogió temblando más aún pues la furia que expresaba en ese momento su padre le hacía temer una reacción agresiva- ¡No tuve más remedio que matarle! Si no lo hubiera hecho, Lestrange hubiera sospechado aún más de mi y ¡no podía permitirlo!  
-Claro, y sacrificó una vida inocente para salvar la suya –comentó con ironía.  
-¡No lo entiendes, Mahe! En aquel tiempo yo ya estaba en contacto con Dumbledore y la Orden ¡les estaba pasando información! Pero a ellos, a los mortífagos, tenía que hacerles creer que estaba de su lado ¿Crees que eso fue fácil para mi?.¡No lo fue!.¡Yo avisé a Dumbledore de que iban a por los Potter!.¡FUI YO! –Mahe le escuchaba aguantando derramar más lágrimas pero su rostro mostraba una incredulidad que aumentó al escuchar nombrar a Lily y James- ¿Piensas que hubiera conseguido esa información a no ser que no me hubiera hecho pasar por uno de ellos? –preguntó exaltado señalando hacia el pasillo como si los mortífagos estuviesen allí. Su respiración acelerada mostraba toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento por tener que recordar tantas situaciones del pasado- ¡Tuve que matar, no tenía más remedio!  
-¿Y qué hicieron con el bebé? –inquirió Mahe de pronto, aquello parecía no tener fin- ¿También le mataron? –acusó como si toda la explicación que Snape le había dado no hubiese existido. El hombre la miró extrañado.  
-¿Bebé?.¿De qué estás hablando?  
-¡Oí un bebé llorando!  
-¡No había ningún bebé! –exclamó irritado sin saber a que venía aquella acusación infundada- Atacaron a los Bones y traje aquí al auror malherido pero Lestrange me siguió creyendo que lo había traído para sacarle información que nos interesara con "nuestros" métodos –dijo la palabra irónicamente- y pensó en… ¡acabar aquí con él!.¡Pero yo lo que trataba era salvarle!.¡No soy el monstruo que crees! –dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos negros. Los cerró y tras unos segundos, casi en un susurró, añadió tocándose inconscientemente el brazo izquierdo donde tuvo la marca- Mi mayor error fue vender mi alma al mismísimo diablo a cambio de mi maldito Master.

Mahe se sentó en la cama sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Snape la confundieron aún más dentro del quebradero mental que ya tenía y el miedo que atenazaba su cuerpo. Se quedaron durante unos instantes en silencio hasta que ella comenzó a hablar de nuevo, como si sus pensamientos surgiesen en voz alta.

-Saber que mi padre es un… mortífago es una de las cosas más duras a las que me he enfrentado. Pero verle matando de esa forma... –Snape apretó los puños-… no puedo… no puedo aceptarlo, es superior a mi –bajó la cabeza mientras volvían a caer las lágrimas. Severus no se había movido de la puerta pero de todas formas, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Claramente le estaba confirmando su rechazo. Mahe suspiró y siguió hablando con la voz quebrada y temblorosa- No puedo creer que estuviera pensando en dar un paso más, en acercarme –levantó la vista hacia Snape que la miraba atento- en verte como a mi padre –al hombre se le cayó el alma a los pies. Era la primera vez que Mahe le tuteaba y le hablaba de la posibilidad de que existiera entre ellos la relación normal que él deseaba en secreto pero aquel incidente lo había echado todo por tierra. De nuevo, se volvían a cerrar las puertas- Pero no puedo… después de esto no puedo –repitió cabizbaja. Snape suspiró tratando de decir las palabras adecuadas pero simplemente se dejó guiar por lo que sentía.  
- Mahe, no puedo obligarte a que me veas como a un padre. Solo está en tu corazón la posibilidad de que lo hagas. Pero hasta que no aceptes mi pasado, no podrás aceptarme a mí –suspiró de nuevo profundamente. Con solo una persona en su vida se había llegado a quitar la coraza que le hacía ser conocido como a un hombre frío y altivo pero ahora lo estaba haciendo precisamente ante una persona que llevaba la misma sangre que la primera- Yo también tuve que aceptar mi pasado, todo lo que hice… si no llego a hacerlo, yo mismo hubiera acabado con mi vida.

Mahe no le miraba, se sentía tan desconsolada en ese momento que no podía reaccionar, ni decir nada más. Cada palabra que le estaba diciendo Snape, las estaba sintiendo sinceras, dolidas, y eso le hacía sentir a ella aún peor porque, por alguna razón, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el saber que había estado en el lado oscuro. Solo pensarlo, desagradables escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

-Solo te pido una cosa, Mahe: no te vayas –la chica alzó la vista hacia él- Quédate hasta que hagas la prueba. Te prometo que en cuanto la hagas te irás, haya salido bien o no. Pero haz la prueba –repitió casi en una súplica- Tienes el Master en tus manos, Mahe. Si te vas ahora, no podré darlo por válido.  
-Si la poción está correcta, como creo que está, podré desarrollarla en cualquier otro sitio –dijo de pronto.  
-No lo entiendes, no es tan fácil –trató de explicar sin volver a exaltarse- Esta poción ya pertenece a este Master, aunque la quieras desarrollar, no será válida en ningún otro. Cualquier tutor te requerirá que formules una poción nueva, desde su inicio, no una que ya está prácticamente terminada. –calló durante unos segundos para intentar ver en la expresión neutra pero asustada de Mahe algún gesto que le indicase qué podía estar pensando pero no pudo averiguarlo- No dejes que el miedo a esta casa, a lo que has visto… el miedo y el odio que me puedas tener a mi –añadió con un tono de voz que reflejó el daño que le producía la idea de ese sentimiento hacia él- haga que por un día pierdas todo lo que has conseguido. Piénsalo, por favor.

Snape miró a Mahe durante unos segundos más y, viendo que no daba respuesta, bajó la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta despacio. Ya se habían dicho suficientes verdades por aquella noche.

La chica le vio salir y suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si realmente aquella excusa sobre el Master era real. Pero lo que la bloqueaba no era terminar o no, eran los sentimientos contradictorios que albergaba en ese momento su corazón ¿Cómo podía rechazar de esa forma el pasado de un hombre que le mostraba estar tan arrepentido?.¿Por qué sentía tanto aborrecimiento a todo lo oscuro, haciéndolo extensible a él? Se tumbó en la cama, abrazando la almohada y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente por el miedo, la tristeza y la rabia que la invadían.

Snape avanzó lentamente por el pasillo sintiendo su corazón, en parte liberado por haberse mostrado tal cual, en parte atado a la condena que le había supuesto haber sido un siervo de Voldemort. Al llegar al tapiz aún abierto, cogió la tela apretándola con fuerza entre sus manos y tiró de ella arrancándola. No sabía qué hacer para desahogar la ira que sentía mezclada con tanto dolor del recuerdo que le quemaba. El recuerdo de un pasado que había hecho que perdiese al amor de su vida y la posibilidad de que el fruto de aquel sentimiento, su hija, se apartara de él para siempre. Miró el tapiz en sus manos dándose cuenta de que haberlo arrancado y haber dejado la escalera a la vista no aliviaba precisamente su estado de ansiedad así que sacó la varita y con un Reparo, volvió a tapar la entrada con la tela. Apoyó la mano derecha en la pared con el brazo en alto y suspiró bajando la cabeza. No había nada que hacer, solo esperar a que el nuevo día amaneciese y las sombras de la noche desaparecieran dando claridad a los pensamientos, aunque las sombras impuestas que anidaban en su alma no desaparecerían tan fácilmente...

* * *

Bueno, vaya! La verdad que no me gustaría subir a ese desván. Que digo, si tuve que "subir" para poder escribir algo así, jajaja. Ay, que penita, que parecía que padre e hija se iba a acercar y fijaos. A saber si ahora odiais a Snape o sentís lástima por él, porque arrepentido está. Eso sí, Mahe está echita polvo, a ver si puede irse pronto de ahío se va a terminar volviendo loca. Y Lestrange es un poquillo malvado, no? Cuantas cosas importantes se esconden en este capi :D Os lo recordaré cuando llegue el momento, jajaja. Pues nada, gentiles caballeros y dulces doncellas, os espero en unos días que tenemos que probar una poción ; ) 


	22. Capítulo 21: Luna de Julio

**Disclaimer:** Echando un vistazo a Moste Potente Potions, he encontrado algo curioso... muy curioso: **"la Poción HH"  
**_Ingredientes principales:  
_-Un Severus Snape que haya estado en las sombras durante un tiempo  
-Un Remus Lupin recogido bajo la luz de la luna llena  
-Un Albus Dumbledore muy maduro  
-Un personaje malvado estilo Voldemort (si hay más de uno, mejor) para dar el punto oscuro y misterioso a la poción  
Y sobre todo el elemento indispensable...  
-Un Harry Potter completo, de gafas redondas, eterna mirada verde, indomable cabello azabache y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente  
Los _ingredientes adicionales_ pero que darán el toque original a la poción son:  
-Un par de Guilmains, mejor si son de la variante de magia antigua y del tipo Virginia y Mahe.  
-Una dulce Nora  
-Un pícaro Mark  
-Un valiente Derek  
_Elaboración:  
_Echar todos los ingredientes al caldero y remover siete veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj hasta formar una mezcla compacta. Una vez completadas las siete vueltas, echar una buena cantidad de imaginación. La Magia de las Musas hará el resto mientras se vuelve a remover otras siete veces al sentido contrario esta vez. Los capítulos irán saliendo poco a poco.  
_Efectos secundarios:_  
Dependiendo del capítulo, el efecto producido puede ser más o menos emocionante pero siempre agradable. Sentirá una gran diversión así como la sensación de evasión por unos minutos del mundo real.  
_Nota importante:_  
Sin duda, la elaboración de esta poción está restringida ya que aunque los ingredientes principales pertenecen a la factoría JK y son gratuitos, el resto son exclusivos y no pueden ser hallados en ninguna otra poción que no lleve el sello de Nigriv y Mahe. Es conveniente recordar que esta poción tiene un curioso efecto: todo aquel que trata de apropiarse de alguno de los ingredientes adicionales o de los extras que pueden utilizarse tales como hechizos, situaciones concretas etc, sentirá como recaerá una maldición sobre él o ella. Así que... cuidado.

Hola magos y brujas! soy Mahe. De verdad que se hace cada vez más dificil hacer un disclaimer original, uf. En fin, mientras mi duende siga tan loco (el duende es el que me susurra los drabbles y disclaimers raros, la musa los fic y los minis ; ) ) seguirá precediendo un locura como ésta en cada capítulo ; )Bueno¿qué tal?.¿todos bien? Eso espero. A por los rr...

**Elementh**: Uuuumm... te confieso que Nigriv y yo nos quedamos un poco KO al leer tu rr porque no lo entendimos. ¿Quiere decir que como la gente quiere rr largo, tú lo dejas corto? Jajaja, lo que tú quieras. Sabes bien que nosotras no ganamos nada con escribir y nuestra única recompensa es vuestra lectura y vuestras palabras. Tú eliges el largo del rr :P Bye.

**Celina:** Cómo sigues, linda? Me alegro que te gustara el disclaimer :D A ver si seguimos poniéndolos originales ; ) Penita de Snape, eso es lo que queremos que os de, jeje, pero en otros queremos que lo odieis, jajaja. Pobre hombre, si supiera lo que hacemos necesitaría un psicólogo, jejeje. Pero a Mahe directamente habría que mandarla al psiquiatra, pobrecita. Espero que durmieras y descansaras mucho el finde y hayas empezado la semana con buen pie. Besitos desde una Córdoba a 11 grados a las 19.33 horas ; )

**Cote**: Hola!cuánto sin verte por aquí :D Primero de todo: como que has bajado las calificaciones por nosotras? mujer, eso no puede ser! Ante todo son los estudios, sabes que la lectura estará aquí para cuando tengas tiempo. Eres como Hermione, una chica de buenas notas, así que no te vuelvas como Neville y te olvides de que tienes que estudiar duro y más ahora que estás en los exámenes finales. Aunque lo parezca, no te estoy regañando porque no soy quien. Pero no quiero que bajes en tus calificaciones por nuestra culpa, oki? Espero que tengas mucha suerte en los exámenes y en el PET ; ) ¿Te encanta cuando Harry sufre? jajajaja, a mí también. Pero es tal y como tú dices, y creo que lo comentamos hace tiempo. Para mí, ver que le ocurren cosas que le duelen o que le hacen pasarlo mal es demostrar que es humano, más cercano,y no un héroe invencible. Así que estoy contigo,yo no tevoy a reprochar nada que por mucho que ame a Harry, a veces me gusta verle sufrir, jeje. Vaya par de psicópatas estamos hechas :D Virginia encontró toda una ayuda en Nicole, es cierto. La cuestión es que se beneficie bien de esa ayuda que le presta. Y Mahe, tiene la sensación de que consiguió la poción pero... a lo mejor son las ganas que tiene de terminarla, solo un espejismo. Ya lo veremos. En cuanto a ubicarte en el tiempo... en el capi de hoy se dirá la fecha exacta de cuando está pasando ; ) Como ya dije contestando otro rr no recuerdo a quien, por el tema de la luna llena, en HH seguimos un calendario real de fechas y eventos que pasaron en el 97. Echando cuentas hacia atrás, sabemos exactamente cuando fue la batalla de UP y el baile de graduación. Y aunque la batalla fue más pronto de lo que esperabamos (en abril), la cuestión es... ¿por qué siempre va a tener que haber batalla o enfrentamiento a final del curso como en los libros oficiales? Imagínate que estres tiene que ser saber que se acerca el mes de Junio y que siempre ocurre algo en esa fecha! Pues nada, nuestra batalla en Abril ; ) Espero que sigas bien y que tengas mucha suerte en los exámenes. Besitos!

**Paty:** Este padre y esta hija no tienen visos de que se lleguen a acercar algún día, quien sabe sisu mala relación será eterna. (uuummm... lo de que quien sabe... nosotras deberíamos saberlo, jajaja, anda que como no lo sepamos tampoco :D ) En cierta forma, es comprensible como están los dos, verdad? porque para ambos es duro por lo que están pasando, eso está claro. A ver si algún día se dan una oportunidad. Besitos!

**Layn**: Te gusta, te gusta, me alegro, me alegro :D Totalmente de acuerdo en que a Mahe le vaa hacer falta un psicólogo después de lo que está pasando. Y si el psicólogo tiene ojos verdes, cabello azabache y gafas redondas, mejor que mejor ; ) Solo tú y Stiby habéis comentado lo del bebe, me alegra ver que os llamó la atención ; )Realmente es extraño que escuchara a un bebe llorando justo en ese momento, verdad¿Será un hijo secreto de Snape que esconde en el desván y por eso tampoco quería que Mahe subiese, porque podía descubrir que tenía un hermanito mortífago? jejeje. Si que es cierto que el poder premonitorio e intuitivo de Mahe da un poco de yuyu, sobre todo en estos casos que se descontrola un poco y muestra pasado en lugar de futuro pero qué le vamos a hacer, la magia se lo concedió así. Ella es la que tiene que intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible. Anda, tienes un primo en Alicante! si vienes alguna vez a España, pásate por Córdoba y nos saludas ; ) Besitos.

**Kata**: Que bueno cuando dices que amas el capi, jejeje. Mira que tú pidiendonos permiso en el rr anterior para odiar a Snape y ahorate da pena :D Me parece a mí que te vamos a seguir haciendo oscilar durante muuuucho tiempo en la simpatíahacia el profesor de pociones. ¿Mahe es muy brutal? jajajaj, por un momento me la he imaginado dándole una buena bofetada a Sev :D No sé yo si veremos un capi Sev/Virginia con tanto odio que hay de por medio, esperemos. Sobre la poción... pronto lo sabrás ; ) Besos.

**Mappy**: Hola! bienvenida! chica, desde MA has estado calladita? Puesnos alegramos un montón que te decidieras a dejarnos rr para saber que nos lees : ) Bueno, sobre el Master de Snape... la verdad es que no puedo aclararte mucho porque te desvelaría cosillas que aún no se pueden saber. Pero paciencia que todo llegará porque ya sabes que... para todo hay un tiempo ; ) Gracias por dejarte ver y por tus palabras. Te esperamos más seguidito, si? Besos.

**Luna bayo:** Parece que el destino se confabula contra Snape y Mahe para que nunca se llegue a producir ese acercamiento. Es cierto que se merece una segunda oportunidad, más sabiendo que está tan arrepentido y la de cosas que ha hecho por ella pero... habrá que decírselo a esta chica! Maheeee, una segunda oportunidad para Seeeeev! se habrá enterado:D Besitos

**Stiby:** Wow! el rr más largo que recuerdo que hayamos recibido, jajaja. He disfrutado como una Winky con una cerveza de mantequilla con tanta opinión :D No te dije el otro día que te pondrías nerviosa con este capi? jejejeje, mira que avisé. Hasta yo me sigo angustiando aún y eso que me lo sé de memoria y hace siglos que está escrito. Me alegra saber que te entra esas ansias por leer, jeje, no porque te entren si no porque encuadras nuestro fic en los libros que te gustan aunque lo nuestro no sea propiamente un libro (que no? HH será más largo que el Quijote, jajajaj ) Pero te entiendo con eso de que quieres leer más rápido por querer saber más, a mi también me pasa si me gusta lo que estoy leyendo. Cuando una de nuestras amigas del msnleyó el capi, nos lo iba comentando en directo y de pronto dijo "Uy, alguien acaba de recibir un Avada en cursiva" :D A partir de esa parte, es cuando te engancha el capi porque es algo que no se espera y os sorprende a todos : ) Ya he contestado por ahí arriba que es una pena que estos dos no terminen de acercarse pero parece que están destinados a que así sea. Quien sabe, lo mismo se aceptan y es peor sabiendo el carácter tan parecido que tienen ambos. A ver si Mahe recapacita un poco porque por parte de Snape los sentimientos están claros hacia ella. Sobre el Master de Sev, bueno, ya le he dicho a Mappy que no puedo contaros mucho pero lo que sí te confirmo es que no le regalaron nada de nada. También te llamo la atención lo del bebé, eh? jeje, es que es bueno que os llame la atención... no digo nada más ; ) Y ahora sí que Snape iba a llorar! jejejej, es que el pobre no sabe ya como decirle a la chiquilla que no es malo, siente una impotencia absoluta y le da una rabia! A ver si Mahe piensa bien todo lo que le ha dicho y se acerca un poquito. Pobrecito Sev! Gracias por tu rr tan largo :D Besitos.

**Lladruc**: Me encanta ver cómo osda pena Snape porque eso puede hacer que os caiga mejor (en el fic, claro está) Lo del bosquey los sueños... hay mucho escondido ahí, no es casual (sí rawro :D ) pero... ¿cuándo se sabrá su significado real? En próximos capítulos, sin duda, jeje. Besos.

Y tú? sí, tú, no mires hacia atrás quete hablo a tí¿sigues sin decirnos nada? Mira como Mappy se ha decidido a dejarnos un rr después de tanto tiempo. Haz como ella, sí? que nos hemos sorprendido mucho de ver como la lista de alertas ha aumentado tanto en tan poco tiempo y seguro que uno de ellos eres tú.Y si no lo eres... salúdanos también ; )

Bueno! pues ya que hemos realizado la "Poción HH" en el disclaimer ¿queréis que sigamos con la realmente importante? Pues vamos allá... ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Luna de Julio **

(Por Mahe)

Una partida de ajedrez a la luz de una luna prácticamente llena... Ambos en silencio, pensativos, estudiando cada movimiento propio y los que más adelante harían en caso de que el contrincante moviese las piezas tal y como pensaban que haría la jugada.

-Yo movería el caballo de E5 a F7. Tal y como están las piezas, le bloquearás ese alfil y...  
-¡No vale ayudar, Lupin!

Remus acababa de llegar a casa y había salido al porche donde Sirius y Harry jugaban pero ante la indecisión de su amigo en la siguiente jugada, no se había resistido a echarle una mano a lo que Harry protestó malhumorado. Se sentó junto a ellos, resoplando cansado mientras Sirius movía sonriente la pieza que le había aconsejado haciendo que Harry murmurase _"Eres un tramposo" _, comentario que dio paso a la atronadora risa de su padrino.

-Tengo que aprovechar la ayuda, Harry, a ti te enseñó a jugar un buen estratega –se defendió bromeando pero el muchacho le seguía mirando contrariado- Está bieeeen, el caballo se quedará donde está –repuso desganado colocando de nuevo la pieza en el sitio original- Será mejor que no me ayudes, Lupin, demasiado que me ha costado convencerle para que jugara una partida conmigo como para ahora hacer trampas -Lupin aceptó el desistimiento de ayuda con una sonrisa que contrarrestaba la debilidad que el día marcaba en su rostro- ¿Cómo te encuentras, hermano?  
-Bien, bueno... cansado –confesó- Pero a un día de la luna llena no puedo pedir mucho más. Ahora que veo tan cerca el final de mi condición de lobo, me doy cuenta de lo duro que es pasar por sus efectos cada mes –comentó mirando a la luna como si le hablase a ella en la distancia.  
-Ya verás como mañana todo va a ir bien, Lupin –animó Sirius- Estoy seguro de que Mahe habrá conseguido la poción y esta pesadilla se acabará. Tanto para ti como para ella.  
Remus asintió con la cabeza pero notó como Harry se movía resoplando incómodo en su silla y se giró hacia él.  
-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –preguntó extrañado.

El chico le miró durante unos segundos sin dar respuesta. Bajó la mirada un instante sin saber cómo contarles lo que ni siquiera él sabía. Había guardado silencio durante toda la tarde aunque su nerviosismo y malhumor había sido patente para su padrino pero ya no podía callar mucho más.

-No sé si ha habido algún problema –dijo al fin. Lupin y Sirius le miraron extrañados.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-No siento bien a Mahe –resopló y trató de explicarse ante la preocupación que su padrino y su amigo comenzaban a reflejar en sus rostros- Ni siquiera estaba concentrado para sentirla por nuestro vínculo pero sin esperarlo, esta tarde me llegó de ella mucha angustia, mucho miedo… No sabía qué hacer porque no podía ir a ayudarla. Solo podía intentar tranquilizarla, enfocar todo mi poder hacia ella para calmarla pero hasta eso me costó.  
-Ahora entiendo cómo has estado esta tarde y por qué me dijiste que querías estar solo –comentó Sirius apenado, añadiendo para informar a Lupin- Se pasó toda la tarde en el lago sin dejar que me acercara.  
-Lo siento, Sirius, pero necesitaba concentrarme todo lo que pudiera. No sé qué le habrá pasado... pero no quiero pensar que le haya ocurrido algo.

Padrino y amigo se quedaron pensativos ante las palabras preocupadas y temerosas del chico. Sabían bien que al compartir el corazón, ambos jóvenes podían sentirse si se concentraban en el otro. Era como una extensión de su propio cuerpo, de sus propios sentimientos y sensaciones. Y que Harry hubiera podido notar tanta angustia de Mahe sin esperarlo significaba que lo que le había ocurrido tenía que haber sido lo demasiado fuerte como para saltar esa concentración previa.

-No sé qué decir –rompió Lupin el silencio pasando por su mente varias posibilidades que le hacían temblar si hubieran sido descubiertas por su ahijada. Su expresión cansada había dado paso a una en la que apenas podía disimular la preocupación que la explicación de Harry le había causado pero tenía que intentarlo- No te preocupes, Harry, quizá… quizá no logró la poción a tiempo y se agobió de esa forma –dijo tratando de ser convincente- Ya sabes que es demasiado responsable con su trabajo.

Intentar quitarle importancia a lo que no sabía qué había ocurrido estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía cuando ni siquiera él mismo estaba convencido de sus propias palabras pero era la única forma que encontraba para tratar de tranquilizar al chico, el cual se encogió de hombros, dudoso de su explicación.

-No lo sé... –contestó en voz baja.  
-¿Cómo la sientes ahora? –se atrevió a preguntar. Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes y suspiró profundamente concentrándose mientras su mente y su corazón acudían hacia el lugar y la persona deseada.  
-Bastante inquieta pero nada en comparación a como la sentí esta tarde. –confirmó abriéndolos de nuevo- Eso es lo único que me calma un poco: que ahora la siento más serena aunque siga sin saber qué le pasó.  
-Menos mal que puedes sentirla, Harry, no me gusta saber que está mal estando tan lejos –suspiró Remus ligeramente aliviado y añadió mientras fijaba sus ojos dorados en la luna- De verdad confío que haya sido por la poción: no me importa tener que esperar un mes más con tal de que no le haya ocurrido ninguna otra cosa –volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos al tiempo que una amarga sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios- Virginia me nombró su padrino y mientras ella no esté me siento responsable de Mahe y de lo que le pueda pasar.

Sirius echó mano al brazo de su amigo, apretándolo con afecto porque entendía perfectamente sus palabras y sentimientos ya que se sentía totalmente identificado con respecto a Harry. El silencio se hizo entre ellos por un momento hasta que se giró a su ahijado, que miraba ausente el tablero de ajedrez, estando seguro de la respuesta a la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Intentaste aparecerte?  
Harry alzó la vista hacia él y asintió con pesadez.  
-Claro que lo intenté pero fue imposible. Desde que Snape hechizó la casa, no ha habido forma de aparecerse, ni utilizar la chimenea, nada… –explicó- Debe haber impuesto un hechizo obstaculizador muy fuerte porque no hay forma de traspasarlo.  
-¿Hechizó la casa para que no te aparecieras? –preguntó Lupin de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¿Es que lo hiciste antes?

Harry le miró un tanto cohibido y un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas. El tono empleado por Remus había cambiado levemente: estaba siendo más el del padrino que el del amigo pero tenía que confirmarle que sus paseos nocturnos habían sido ciertos así que asintió con la cabeza. Lupin se quedó por un momento muy serio, mirándole fijamente, mientras Sirius pasaba la mirada de uno a otro. Pero a los poco segundos, sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Es como tener a James en casa.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry a la comparación realizada y suspiró aliviado pensando que iba a recibir una reprimenda por su parte.

-Es cierto, es como James –confirmó Sirius sonriente mirando a su ahijado. El cambiar de tema, y más si era hablar de su hermano, sabía que haría que el muchacho se relajase un poco y no dudó en continuar, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente a Remus, que entendió la intención de su amigo- Tu padre también se aparecía a escondidas en casa de tus abuelos para ver a Lily cuando estaban de vacaciones.  
-Pero estoy completamente seguro de que si Snape te hubiese pillado no hubiera sido tan benevolente como lo habría sido tu abuelo con tu padre –argumentó Lupin.  
-¿Le pilló alguna vez? –preguntó Harry curioso de saber más detalles. Sirius y Lupin rieron.  
-¿Te acuerdas aquellas Navidades, Lupin?.¡Jajajaja! -miró al chico y comenzó a contarle- Parecía un intermitente en la sala común de Gryffindor, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la chimenea según Lily le hacía señas para que se fuera o volviera al escuchar a tu abuelo rondando fuera de su habitación.

El efecto que pretendía Sirius al sacar aquella conversación había sido exactamente el que quería: distraer a Harry para que dejara de pensar en lo ocurrido aquella tarde, volverle hacer sentir el orgullo que le llenaba cuando le decían que se parecía a su padre y de paso, aprovechar ellos mismos la amena conversación para también tranquilizarse con respecto a lo que hubiera podido pasar en la mansión Snape. Lentamente, entre anécdotas y recuerdos agradables, fue pasando la noche mientras la luna, testigo de la amistad y de aquel momento, iba poco a poco creciendo para completarse, para convertirse en la luna llena del 9 de Julio de 1998.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

La noche dio paso al día y éste de nuevo lo hizo a la noche con la luna llena resplandeciente en el cielo oscuro. La sala estaba preparada para el momento de la prueba, exactamente igual que el mes anterior, con las mesas apartadas y una única silla en el centro de la estancia a la espera de quien la iba a ocupar. La penumbra invadía el lugar como si fuera un reflejo de su estado anímico. Sabía que Mahe no se había ido de la casa porque, aunque no la había visto en todo el día ni había escuchado nada en su habitación, había ordenado a Dobby que le mantuviese informado de cualquier movimiento de la chica, obligándole a ir a su dormitorio aunque no tuviese que hacer nada en él. Era la única forma de saber, de vigilar… _"Mahe Guilmain está triste, señor, Dobby ha visto sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su rostro asustado de tanto pensar"_ Las palabras del elfo no variaron mucho a lo largo del día con lo que sabía que la encontraría tal y como le decía cuando bajase. Y todo era por su culpa, todo…

Apenas hizo ruido al entrar y hasta que no pasaron unos segundos no se percató de su presencia. Giró el rostro para verla pero ella no le miraba: se había quedado apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, muy seria, sin decir nada, ni siquiera un saludo, con la vista fija en un punto del suelo aparentemente ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba. La observó durante unos instantes sin saber cómo reaccionar, ni qué decirle. Las ojeras de su rostro revelaban que no había dormido casi nada pero sus ojos hinchados y la tensión de su cuerpo le confirmaban que haberla llevado a aquella casa era la peor idea que se le había podido ocurrir. Inconscientemente dio un paso hacia ella viendo como se tensaba más aún, mirando de reojo hacia su dirección pero sin llegar a levantar la vista hacia él, así que se detuvo y volvió a girarse hacia la ventana. Claramente, ni actos ni palabras iban a solucionar aquella situación

El silencio era cortante y palpable poniéndoles a ambos más nerviosos si cabe, deseando que los segundos, los minutos pasasen y llegase la hora de la prueba para terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. De pronto, el timbre de la puerta principal sonó. Snape miró hacia la entrada de la sala y vio como Mahe salía corriendo. Cerró los ojos apretando los puños con fuerza y trató de contenerse _"Tranquilo. El es solo un licántropo, tú eres su padre… aunque te odie"_

Mahe llegó a la puerta principal y la abrió con rapidez. Allí, iluminado por la luna que le perseguía como cada mes, estaba Lupin sonriente pero su expresión cambió en cuestión de segundos al ver la reacción de la chica que se echaba a sus brazos.

-Lupin, cuántas ganas tenía de verte –le susurró. Remus la abrazó con fuerza notando como temblaba ligeramente mientras que por su mente pasaban las palabras de Harry de la noche anterior _"No siento bien a Mahe…, esta tarde me llegó de ella mucha angustia, mucho miedo…". _Se separó un poco de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras cogía su rostro entre la manos.  
-Mahe ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó intranquilo ante la remota posibilidad que pasaba por su mente. Inconscientemente en respuesta a su pensamiento, miró un instante de reojo hacia atrás pero regresó su vista hacia ella deseando que el pasado no se hubiera removido pero Mahe no contestaba y su silencio le estaba quemando- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –repitió y tratando de encontrar otra razón a su miedo, le preguntó- ¿Te ha hecho algo Snape?

La chica le miró sintiendo como se le volvía a hacer un nudo en la garganta y bajó la vista negando con la cabeza levemente. Lupin buscó su mirada pero ella cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y alzando su mano para coger una de las suyas, le dijo:

-Vamos a acabar con esto y me sacas de aquí.

Entraron a la sala donde Snape les esperaba pero no les miró. ¿Cuánto habían estado en la puerta? Minutos, quizá solo segundos, no lo sabía, pero la rabia le invadía como si hubieran estado horas saludándose y mostrando la alegría de verse de nuevo. Sin dilación, tomó el vial de la mesa con la poción y se acercó a Lupin que seguía cogido de la mano de Mahe. Ni padre ni hija cruzaron la mirada en ningún momento y Remus se dio cuenta sobre todo porque el odio que irradiaban los ojos negros de Snape hacía él podía verse hasta en la leve oscuridad que les rodeaba.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –le dijo con brusquedad tendiéndole el vial y girándose de nuevo hacia la ventana. Lupin apretó la mano de Mahe que levantó la vista hacia él _"Vamos a ello"_ le susurró y ella asintió devolviéndole el apretón en la mano.

Los nervios en aquella sala por parte de las tres personas que había en ella concentraban tanta energía que hubieran podido iluminar el pueblo entero de Hogsmeade. Lupin se acercó a la silla quitándose la chaqueta y la lanzó al sofá; Mahe, que se había sentado en su asiento de trabajo, no le quitaba ojo ni un instante mientras no podía dejar de retorcerse los dedos nerviosa, sintiendo un desagradable hormigueo en las manos provocados por la ansiedad que se incrementaba en su cuerpo; y Snape, de espaldas a ellos, miraba por la ventana como si lo que estuviera ocurriendo en aquel lugar no fuera con él ni tuviera la más mínima importancia.

Sentándose en la silla, Lupin observó el vial en su mano durante unos segundos: era extraño que una cantidad de líquido tan pequeña pudiera llegar a lograr el efecto tan grande que buscaban, el evitar una transformación. Quizá aquel pequeño frasco de cristal con el líquido incoloro en su interior fuese el milagro que tanto había soñado desde que se convirtió. O quizá no…. Lo destapó despacio, con cuidado, tratando de evitar que los propios nervios que él sentía se viesen reflejados en el temblor de sus manos. Suspiró profundamente y se acercó el vial a los labios, bebiendo su contenido.

-Listo, profesor.

Snape no contestó pero miró su reloj para controlar el tiempo en que tardaría en aparecer algún efecto, si es que aparecía… Mahe cruzó las piernas, se inclinó hacia delante mirando fijamente a Remus que mantenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto indeterminado del suelo y comprobó también su reloj. Ya solo cabía esperar…

10 minutos.

El silencio que había en la sala, crispaba los nervios. Solo el ulular de alguna lechuza en el exterior que habría salido a cazar se podía oír en algún momento aunque Mahe oía algo más: su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que resonaba en sus oídos. Tenía las manos heladas y el estómago tan revuelto por los nervios que se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. Aquello era demasiado importante para que fallase de nuevo, demasiado, tanto para Remus como para ella. Se estremecía solo de pensar que Lupin levantase la mirada hacia ella, como el mes anterior, y sin palabras le dijese que la luna lo había conseguido una vez más. De pronto, vio como se movía un poco. Mahe se tensó mirando el reloj: justo el tiempo en que la vez anterior aparecieron los primeros efectos. Snape miró de reojo durante un instante al notar como había reaccionado la chica pero se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Lupin solo se había acomodado algo mejor en la silla y seguía tranquilo.

30 minutos.

Se sentía extraño pero no como cada una de todas las veces anteriores en las que su cuerpo había ido transformándose de forma tan dolorosa. Era la tensión por el momento, los nervios por la prueba y su posible resultado, la preocupación y el temor por lo que le hubiese ocurrido a su ahijada para encontrarla en aquel estado… No era una sensación física si no más bien psíquica. De hecho, no sentía nada que le hiciese pensar que aullaría de nuevo esa noche pero aunque el tiempo estaba transcurriendo, quizá solo se estuviesen retrasando los efectos, quizá la luna volvería a tener su compañía…

45 minutos

La espera se estaba haciendo interminable. Ni para bien ni para mal ocurría nada aunque prefería seguir así toda la noche que contemplar de nuevo como aquel hombre que tenía frente a ella, su recién conocido padrino, volvía a sufrir en su piel el efecto de su destino impuesto. Desde que se había tomado la poción no habían cruzado las miradas, no podía saber qué le decían sus ojos dorados pero le sentía tranquilo físicamente dentro de lo que cabía aunque la tensión emocional le llegaba a ella como si lo estuviese tocando con su mano. Disimuladamente, miró de reojo hacia donde estaba su padre al cual no le había escuchado moverse de donde estaba ni un milímetro desde que empezó la prueba, estático, impertérrito. Al verle ante la ventana, de espalda a ellos, se extrañó _"¿Por qué no está hoy más pendiente de Lupin?.¿No espera que se transforme?" _Vio como se movía alzando la manga de su túnica para comprobar el reloj y giró la cabeza para que no le pillase mirándole. No quería que pensara que le miraba por él.

1 hora

El tiempo transcurría lentamente y más lento parecía cuando se estaba perdiendo inútilmente. Sabía cual era el resultado de la poción, era un experto y solo con verla, el don se lo indicaba. Además, él ya la había realizado meses atrás y, aunque no llegó a probarla antes de que la tomase Lupin en la batalla, en aquel momento sabía también que estaba conseguida. Más aún ahora que lo que necesitaba era ser realizada por un antiguo y así había sido hecha. No le hacía falta estar pendiente de cualquier cambio que se produjese porque… sabía que no se iba a transformar y menos aún quería estar mirando a aquel hombre y ver como su hija le observaba preocupada, más de lo que jamás llegaría a estar por él mismo. La escuchó resoplar y miró de reojo: Mahe miraba su reloj por enésima vez en la hora que llevaban allí metidos. Al comprobar que efectivamente había pasado una hora desde que tomó la poción, se giró hacia ellos.

-Toda poción necesita un periodo de evaluación para comprobar los efectos –comenzó a decir de forma altiva como si les estuviera enseñando al más torpe de sus alumnos. Lupin le miró en cuanto escuchó que comenzaba a hablar pero Mahe no giró su rostro hacia él aunque estaba más pendiente que nunca de sus palabras- Si transcurrido este tiempo, no se ha dado lugar ningún cambio… -se detuvo por unos segundos que hizo aumentar la tensión-… entonces se puede considerar la poción correcta. –la chica contuvo la respiración sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Miró a Lupin y vio como éste le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios haciendo que ella también sonriera, como si la carga que llevaba en lo alto hubiese desaparecido de pronto. Snape trató de no hacer caso de la reacción de ambos y siguió hablando- No obstante, aunque el tiempo estimado se haya cumplido… satisfactoriamente, el sujeto debe quedar en observación para comprobar cualquier reacción adversa imprevista. Así pues… -se detuvo unos instantes, como si calibrase que las palabras que iba a seguir diciendo fuesen las que realmente quería pronunciar- …ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, señorita Guilmain –terminó de decir un tanto forzado mirando a Mahe.

Al notar su mirada posada en ella no tuvo más remedio que levantar la suya. Le estaba hablando el profesor y era la alumna quien le escuchaba. Al ver sus ojos negros se estremeció: eran muchas las sensaciones que aquel hombre estaba sintiendo en ese momento en su interior y prácticamente todas tenían que ver con ella haciendo que se sintiese totalmente abrumada por los sentimientos de ese hombre hacia si misma. Vio su mirada brillar sin entender el porqué mientras su propio corazón seguía latiendo nervioso, incómoda por mantener aquel contacto visual con su padre pero en su segundo sus palabras le hicieron bajar la guardia levemente

- Esta noche hará compañía al hombre, no al lobo, señorita Guilmain. Si todo sigue correcto, mañana daré por válido y concluido su Master.

Y diciendo esto, echó una fugaz mirada a Lupin y salió de la sala.

Remus y Mahe se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes, mirándose, pero ninguno decía palabra. Todo había casi acabado: una había despertado de la pesadilla mientras el otro había logrado su sueño. Solo al verle sonreír de nuevo fue que reaccionó y se levantó rápida a su encuentro. Lupin se levantó también de la silla y abrió los brazos recibiéndola contento.

-Felicidades, futura profesora.  
La chica se separó sonriente mientras Lupin la cogía de las manos.  
-Gracias. Felicidades a ti también, ahora podrás pasear bajo la luna siempre que quieras.

Ambos se echaron a reír y se acercaron al sofá, sentándose en él. La noche todavía iba a ser muy larga pero infinitamente más agradable que las anteriores.

Subía lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación. Ya estaba todo acabado, ya había terminado la presión, las preocupaciones, todo. Se sentía secretamente orgulloso de su hija, del logro obtenido aunque no creía que pudiera llegar a demostrárselo nunca. Pero la contrapartida a esa satisfacción era el motivo que le iba quemando las entrañas conforme se alejaba de la sala: haber dejado a su hija con el hombre al que más detestaba en ese momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en algún instante de su vida que podría odiar a alguien más intensamente que a James Potter o a Sirius Black, no lo hubiera creído. El odio hacia ellos por todos sus enfrentamientos de juventud había permanecido desde entonces arraigado en su alma pero a Lupin, quizá por haber estado siempre más apartado de las bromas de mal gusto que les gastaban o por haberlo considerado menos amenaza por su aparente fragilidad, nunca le tuvo en cuenta. En cambio, ahora era diferente, aborrecía a ese hombre tanto como a los otros dos, tanto como al pasado que le perseguía sin quererlo. Esa confianza hacia su hija le sacaba de quicio pero mucho más la actitud de ella con él… Celos, no podía evitarlo. _"¿Por qué la has dejado con él si tanto te mortifica?"_ increpaba su voz interior _"Deberías de haber sido más estricto, haberte negado, haber…" _

-Cállate de una vez… -murmuró entre dientes.

Llegó a su dormitorio y entró. _"No podía hacer otra cosa, lo ha pasado demasiado mal por mi culpa, por todo lo que esta casa le ha hecho sentir… y ver"_ suspiró con fuerza sentándose en el sillón frente a su chimenea apagada _"Se lo debía, tenía que ofrecerle sin impedimentos la posibilidad de quedarse con el lobo, sé que es lo que ella quería" _Su voz interior rechistó a la explicación _"¡Nada de eso!. ¡Tenías que haberte negado! Te han ablandado el corazón…" _Al comentario hecho por su conciencia no pudo más que pegar un fuerte golpe en el brazo del sillón, furioso consigo mismo, con la persona que una vez le echó en cara esas mismas palabras, furioso con todo _"¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si me niego¡Me habría hecho frente como el mes pasado! .¡Me hubiera odiado aún más! Si quiso quedarse aún sabiendo que aquella vez podía correr peligro ¡más aún me enfrentaría ahora que todo funcionó!" _Volvió a resoplar, cerró los ojos y se ordenó a si mismo. _"Ya está todo hecho, así que deja de pensar Severus, solo es un lobo y ella le ve como su mascota_"

* * *

Sí! la consiguió! aunque... cuidado! Lupinaún debe estar en observación. Y si... y si hay reacciones adversas? y si algo falló y Snape nopuede dar por válida la poción y debe quedarse un mes más ahí metida:S No os fieis de las apariencias y menos de nosotras! (bueno, de nosotras sí, jeje) Las respuestas a todo esto y mucho más dentro de un par de días ; ) Bye! 


	23. Capítulo 22: Milagro en un vial

**Disclaimer: **Rooorrrr, rorrorrr, roooooorrrrrr, miaaaaau, miaaaaaaaaaaaauuuu, miaaaaaauuuuu, roooorororrrr, miaaaauuuu, marramiaaaauuuuuu, rooooooooorrrrr, miaaau, miaaaauaaauuuu, miau, rooororrrorrorororrrr, rooooororrrrr, miaaau, marramamamiaaaauuuu, miauuuuuuuuuu, rorororrrrrr, miaaaau, miau miau miau, rororrrrorr, roooooooooorrorrrrrrrrrrorrrrrrrrrrrr, miaaaaaaaaaaau.

Os traduzco del ronroneo gatuno al español: _"Soy Minerva McGonagall, profesora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería,y pertenezco a la mente de JK como todos los personajes y el mundo que lleva el nombre del niño que sobrevivió. Pero cierto día, llegaron estas dos jovencitas, Nigriv y Mahe, y nos revolucionaron: a mí me convirtieron en gato; tomaron dos nombres que JK mencionó de pasada, tales como Mark Evans y Derek, y les dieron vida; mostraron que el profesor Snape en el fondo (muy en el fondo) también tiene corazón; aportaron personajes nuevos como Virginia y su hija, Nora y varios más que por ahí habrá; hicieron que el joven Potter compartiera el corazón; inventaron hechizos que solo recordarlos me ponen los pelos de gato de punta... En fin, amoldaron el mundo de HP a una nueva imaginación y perspectiva, disfrutando con ello hasta lo inimaginable. Y al igual que ellas respetan nuestro origen como producto de JK, todos deben respetar esta nueva variante que las Guilmains nos hacen vivir. Ahora no podré descontar puntos a las casas, ni coger una varita, ni convertir objetos en cálices de agua pero... puedo sacar las uñas y arañar a quien se atreva a adueñarse de lo que no es suyo"_

Hola, soy Mahe. Hoy estoy agotada en todos los sentidos y no he podido idear un disclaimer mejor, lo siento. Pero en fin, lo interesante y para lo que realmente estáis aquí es para leer el capi, no? ; ) Pero antes, los rr, claro : )

**Celina**: Date cuenta de que somos malvadas y aún podemos hacer que Mahe sufra un poquito más con la poción y... con lo que no es la poción, jeje. Veremos a ver qué tal se dio la noche de observación para padrino e ahijada. Me alegro de que te mejoraras el fin de semana y espero que el dolor de cabeza te haya desaparecido por completo (hoy lo tengo yo) Gracias por felicitar el disclaimer : ) Todas estas paranoiasse me ocurren durante la siesta o de camino al trabajo (a vece me río yo sola por la calle pensando cómo va a quedar, jajaja) pero se me están agotando las ideas y quedan muchos capítulos! Bueno, a ver si reactivo al duende cuando se pase el dolor de cabeza y estos días. Besitos desde la Mezquita.

**Paty:** Gracias a ti también por lo del disclaimer, me alegro de que gustase ; ) Seguro que el tiempo separados a Harry y Mahe se les está haciendo eterno, tienes razón. A ver si acaba ya la poción de las narices como por decían por ahí :D Pero lo más importante, que Remus sea por fin un hombre feliz que pueda mirar la luna cada noche sin miedo a su reflejo : ) Oooohh, jeje, es que Lupin y la luna se convirtieron en una debilidad para mí. Bueno, aclaro, mi debilidad es Harry pero Lupin y la luna me encantan :D. Besitos.

**Elementh ZZzzzZzzz: **¿Con que tenías mucho sueño el otro día, eh? Avísame y te lanzo un enervate antes de leer el capi para despertarte :D En que idioma se te habrá ocurrido poner los rr que nos estás avisando... jejeje. Enga, cdtm y duerme :D

**Lladruc:** Uy, casi me ha parecido ver un dedo acusador apuntándonos mientras nos llamabas crueles, jajaja. No sé, ya veremos, si lo echamos todo a perder y dejamos a Mahe un mes en la casa, lo mismo termina por acercarse a Snape, no queréis también eso? ; ) Jejee, habrá que elegir entre el resto del verano con Harry o con Sev... Uummm... Harry, por favor:D Besos.

**Marc**: Pues no nos llegó tu rr ni a la cuenta de correo ni se quedó aquí en ffnet, lo habrás visto, verdad? Se perdería entre las ondas... Que gracia con lo de que no le hagamos la putada de los efectos secundarios, jajaja, es que tú lo has dicho: sería una gran putada :D Pero ya sabes lo malas que somos... jiji. Ala, adios y ala, adios. Me despido dos veces, una por este rr y otra por el que se ha perdido :D

**Stiby:** Hoy no ha sido una biblia pero sí un catecismo, jajaja. ¿Por qué estás depre? anímate mujer, que hay que sacarle lo mejor cada día a la vida y si no lo haces hoy, mañana ya no existirá este "hoy" y habrás perdido la oportunidad (me aplicaré el cuento yo también, jeje) Bueno, en serio, espero que te vayas animando y que solo sea una racha. ¿Qué tal con Paco? Espero que te haya vuelto ha encontrar en su "mapa mental" pero no te preocupes, que esto suele ocurrir. Siha visto que ya te estás fijando un poquito, ahora se hará el interesante durante un tiempo. Paciencia que la vida cambiará pero estas son las cosas que parecen que siempre seguirán ocurriendo de la misma forma. Sobre el capi¿esto es una droga para ti? jajaja, tendría que haber incluido ese efecto en la poción HH _"Además de los efectos secundarios descritos, advertimos que esta poción puede provocar dependencia... pero dependencia de la buena. Si tiene algunaduda, lea las instrucciones de uso yconsulte con su farmamago"_ :D ¿Te damos miedo con lo de las varias posibilidades que pasaban por la mente de Lupin y que podía haber descubierto Mahe? uuummm... haces bien en tenernos miedo, jejeje. Como me reí con lo que a Harry no le hace falta nadie para cagarla, jajajaja. Si eso de que el amor reblandece el cerebro es cierto, entonces te aseguro queesta parejita tiene una papilla dentro de sus cabecitas, jejeje. Meterel recuerdo de James, me encantó porquea parte de distender un poco el ambiente del capi, era como hacer de alguna forma que los merodeadores se reuniesen de nuevo y en que mejor sitio que en Marauder´s Place : ) Ahora, lo de que Snape está celoso, uff, no lo sabes tú bien, jeje. Vamos, que si por él fuera, destrozaba todas las anotaciones de la poción de Lupin para fastidiarle. Pero claro, con eso fastidiaría también a Mahe y... eso haría que se lo pensara, jeje (lo tiene cogido por ahí, jajaja) Pero pobrecito, es verdad que da penita. ¿De verdad que has comprobado lo de la luna? jajajaj, para que veas que es cierto :D Siempre que veas una fechaconcreta, que se diga algún día o se hable de la luna, va a ser todo real. Me encanta hacerlo así :DAh, por cierto, imaginé que lo de "rr original" sería por el disclaimer, jeje. Aunque como el rr fue tan largo también podía ser original por eso, jajaj. Bueno, chica, estudia mucho y en los ratitos de kit kat ya sabes donde encontrarnos ; ). Besitos!

**Kata**¿Que no seamos malas con Mahe? jejejee, esta risa debería darte una pista de como seremos con ella :D Pero es verdad, pobrecita, habría que regalarle un abrazo de Harry, que digo un abrazo, un Harry entero:D (para mí otro! jajajaja) Nos leemos! Besos.

Pues ya están los rr. Hoy luce una luna llena espléndida en el cielo. Bueno, en realidad la luna completamente llena fue ayer pero había tantas nubes que casi no se podía ver. Pero hoy sí se puede ver y disfrutar tanto como lo estará haciendo Lupin (si no tiene reacciones adversas, claro, jeje) ¿Queréis verlo y compartir esa belleza nacarada desde el cielo con él? pues adelante...

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Milagro en un vial **

(Por Mahe)

Era como un sueño, algo imposible de haber creído meses atrás pero allí estaba, con la luna llena brillando con más fuerza nunca en el cielo estrellado y él pudiendo verla con sus ojos de hombre, sintiéndose como tal. Saber que por fin nunca tendría que soportar la transformación, esos espantosos dolores y chasquidos de su esternón que daban paso al lobo, le hacía sentir una sensación de paz y alivio como jamás había sentido. Pero era cierto y real: ya todo había acabado por fin. Miró a Mahe cuya expresión era tan diferente al momento en que llegó a la casa, cuando la encontró tan asustada, que no parecía la misma persona. Se la veía feliz, tanto como él, y mucho más tranquila y relajada pero estaba preocupado, algo le impulsaba a saber qué había ocurrido aunque no sabía si preguntarle puesto que podría alterarla otra vez y no quería causarle un nuevo malestar. Pero algo tenía que hacer para enterarse, necesitaba saber…

-Es increíble que estemos aquí, con la poción formulada, el Master acabado… –comenzó a hablar viendo como Mahe asentía con la cabeza en conformidad- y… a punto de marcharnos -la chica se quedó quieta, cerró los ojos y suspirando profundamente, volvió a asentir. Lupin, pendiente de su reacción, siguió tanteando- Eres toda una Ravenclaw, estaba seguro de que lo conseguirías antes de lo previsto –la chica sonrió tímidamente- Y eso que el entorno y la compañía no eran precisamente los más apropiados para concentrarse. –Lupin pudo sentir como Mahe trataba de disimular la tensión que de pronto había recorrido su cuerpo mientras su rostro se ensombrecía.  
-Sí, no ha ayudado mucho –resopló con fuerza mientras por su mente pasaba la respuesta real _"No ha ayudado nada"_ pero trató de sonreír para hacer más aparente su tranquilidad y que en su rostro no se viese reflejado la ansiedad que la atenazaba- Pero ya se acabó y… ¡nos vamos de aquí! –levantó la vista hacia Lupin y al cruzar la mirada con él supo que, tarde o temprano, no iba a tener mas remedio que hablar de lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos dorados, claramente estaban buscando una respuesta a la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer pero no quería recordar, no quería revivir cada angustiosa imagen que pasó antes sus ojos. Bajó la mirada de nuevo para evadir la conversación pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de tema, Lupin lanzó la pregunta con la rapidez de un hechizo salido de una varita preparada.

- Mahe ¿qué ha ocurrido? –dijo sin poder contenerse más.

Sabía lo cerrada y callada que era para contar sus problemas y malestares pero igualmente estaba seguro de que obligarla en cierta forma a hablar le supondría un desahogo y un descanso para su mente y su alma evitando que lo llevase sola. La chica siguió sin mirarle pero se quedó callada unos instantes, quizá hablar con su padrino le aliviase, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que no iba a aceptarle un "nada" por respuesta. Pensó por unos instantes cómo explicarlo, no estaba segura de por dónde empezar pero trató de ordenar las ideas para ser clara, al menos para intentar descubrir lo que realmente necesitaba confirmar, aunque el comienzo despistó a Remus.

- Tú conoces a Snape desde hace años ¿no?.¿Qué sabes de él?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó extrañado  
- Cuando él era… mortífago ¿ayudó de forma encubierta a la Orden?

Lupin alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta, no era algo que esperase en esa conversación y menos que le preguntase por el pasado de su padre.

-Bueno, emmm… -dudó de su respuesta porque realmente no sabía qué contestar- No se sabe cuál fue el motivo por el que Snape dejó de pertenecer al lado oscuro. Es algo que parece ser, solo Dumbledore sabe y tiene que ser algo muy importante porque confía ciegamente en él –explicó ante la atenta mirada de Mahe- Pero que estuviese ayudando a la Orden antes de dejarles… no sé qué decirte. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Se comenzó a poner nerviosa porque de alguna forma quería averiguar si todo lo que Snape le había dicho era cierto pero las palabras de Lupin hicieron que la duda se mantuviese más aún.

-Es que eso fue lo que él me dijo –contestó intranquila  
-Pero ¿por qué te contó eso? Mahe, me estoy perdiendo y no sé a dónde quieres llegar.

La chica suspiró mordiéndose el labio nerviosa. Tenía que contarle lo que había ocurrido pero solo pensarlo le hacía sentir un estremecimiento que la partía en dos.

-Verás… -giró el cuerpo hacia la derecha, hacia él, mientras se miraba las manos temblorosas que no dejaba de retorcer nerviosamente- Ayer subí al desván. Sabía que Snape no quería que subiera, Dobby me lo dijo pero… no le hice caso –miró fugazmente a Lupin que la escuchaba con atención. Según se acercaba al recuerdo, el desasosiego iba en aumento y sentir como Lupin, aún sin saber, también se estaba poniendo nervioso, hacía que no ayudase mucho pero continuó hablando, ya no había más remedio- Te aseguro que es uno de los sitios más horribles en el que he estado nunca –Lupin frunció el ceño preocupado- Pude… sentir tal cantidad de sensaciones que me bloquearon, era un cúmulo de energía enorme y de pronto… -se detuvo un instante cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se encogió al sentir de nuevo el escalofrío y contrajo su rostro en una expresión de angustia y miedo.  
-¿Qué pasó, Mahe? –preguntó Lupin asustado- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Fue como si me hubiese transportado a otro momento pero en aquel mismo lugar –explicó mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados visualizando inconscientemente la escena- Vi como… torturaban y mataban a un hombre.

El escalofrío que sintió Lupin fue tan grande que Mahe abrió los ojos asustada al percibirlo y se encontró con su mirada impresionada al mismo tiempo que aterrada.

-¿Có… cómo dices? –trató de preguntar sin poder creer lo que había escuchado- ¿Que viste como…?  
-¿Conocías a Bones? –inquirió de golpe interrumpiéndole.Una vez había comenzado a hablar, necesitaba soltarlo todo lo antes posible. Lupin abrió la boca espantado.  
- ¿Edgar?.¿Edgar Bones?.¡Claro!.¡Claro que le conocía! –se quedó inmóvil, asombrado, sin dejar de mirar a Mahe que a su vez, sentía como la desagradable revelación iba afectando a su padrino conforme iba entendiendo. Reaccionó tras unos segundos y parpadeando para recobrar la consciencia de donde estaba, se pasó distraídamente una mano por el cabello- ¿Me estás diciendo que viste como asesinaron a Edgar? –preguntó incrédulo con el deseo de su corazón de que aquello fuese un malentendido pero Mahe asintió con la cabeza y se quedó cabizbaja al volver a recordar la expresión de terror del auror en el desván- ¿Quién, Mahe?.¿quién fue?.¿quién le mató?

La chica alzó la cabeza hacia él y una leve sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿De quién es esta casa, Lupin?

No hizo falta más palabras. Remus sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies para que su lugar lo ocupase la más profunda rabia por haber conocido a manos de quien cayó uno de sus compañeros. Mahe se apenó al ver como tomaba la noticia, aunque era totalmente lógico, pero más aún se entristeció al haber hecho que sus palabras cambiasen la que iba a ser una noche agradable por otra de malos y dolorosos recuerdos. Lupin se levantó del sofá murmurando y comenzó a andar frente a Mahe de un lado a otro.

-No estaba solo, había otro mortífago que parecía que estaba loco –siguió contándole, necesitaba hacerlo- Ese otro hombre era un sádico, su cara, su voz… no sé. Verdaderamente me aterrorizó. Se llamaba… Lestrange.

Lupin miró rápidamente de reojo a la chica y vio como su expresión era inconfundiblemente más asustada aún al solo pronunciar ese nombre. Se movió incómoda en el asiento e intentó seguir explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido después, la defensa que Snape había hecho sobre si mismo, la explicación que le dio…

-No sé qué decirte, Mahe –murmuró preocupado intentando desviar el tema del recuerdo. Aún en la leve claridad de las velas que les iluminaba, podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos y lo pálida que estaba- No sé si todo lo que te ha contado es cierto pero…-se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes repasando mentalmente cada palabra de la chica y resopló con fuerza al volver a la realidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo junto a ella-… si fuese verdad que estaba ayudando a la Orden, tienen lógica sus palabras –Mahe le miró intranquila por haber podido prejuzgar a su padre aún habiendo sentido ella misma que todo lo dijo sinceramente- Pero yo no suelo pensar mal de la gente, aunque sea Snape. Si dices que le sentiste sincero y su defensa se ve bastante creíble, tal vez deberías investigar si realmente ocurrió todo como dice y quizás… no deberías cerrarle la puerta –la chica alzó las cejas intentando comprender las palabras de su padrino pero lo que más le impactaba era el corazón tan bondadoso que albergaba en su pecho- Después de todo es tu padre.  
-Supongo, no lo sé pero ¿comprendes ahora por qué me quiero ir de aquí?  
-Comprendo ahora muchas cosas –la chica frunció el ceño- Harry sabía que no estabas bien, todo lo mal que tú pudiste llegar a estar, lo sintió él también –la revelación hizo cerrara los ojos ante la punzada de dolor que sintió- Estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos qué ocurría pero no podíamos aparecernos.  
-Por Merlín… sentí su calidez tratando de relajarme pero no pensé que él hubiera sentido todo esto.¡Madilta sea!.¿Por qué tuvo que concentrarse en mí en ese momento?  
-No estaba concentrado Mahe, simplemente fue tan fuerte que lo sintió sin la concentración previa. Lleváis pocos meses compartiendo el corazón pero es mucho más intenso de lo que parece y creo que aún tendréis que aprender mucho de vuestra conexión.

La chica resopló con fuerza ocultando la cara entre las manos. Todo lo que Lupin le decía era cierto pero no lo esperaba, no creía que el vínculo con Harry fuera tan intenso a pesar de que así lo sentían.

-Debo aprender a controlar las emociones –dijo de pronto mirando a Remus- No puedo dejar que Harry sienta estas cosas, no quiero que se preocupe, no quiero que…  
-Mahe –interrumpió- Lo que os une a vosotros, ese vínculo que compartís, esa posibilidad de sentiros aunque estéis a kilómetros de distancia es algo muy bello –le cogió de la mano apretándola con ternura- No bloquees eso, no lo controles. Deja que él te sienta siempre.  
-¡Pero no quiero preocuparle, Lupin!  
-Si él sintiese algo y lo bloquease para no preocuparte ¿te gustaría? –Mahe negó con la cabeza- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta de por qué tú tampoco debes hacerlo. A él no le gustaría saber que controlas tus emociones para que no las sienta. Compartís mucho más que el corazón –sonrió al ver como la chica se ruborizaba levemente- No solo os dais vida el uno al otro, os dais amor y os transmitís vuestras sensaciones… ¿entiendes lo especial que es eso en dos personas como vosotros? –la chica suspiró profundamente mientras asentía con la cabeza porque entendía y adoraba esas sensaciones que sentía de la persona amada. En un susurro contestó_ "Lo entiendo" _y Remus sonrió- Tenéis un regalo para compartir que os ha dado la vida. Disfrútalo. Ojala yo pudiera tener algo así…

Mahe apretó su mano emocionada y Lupin se ruborizó ligeramente al comprender que su ahijada había captado en quien estaba pensando: lo que le transmitía era como tener un libro abierto ante ella en el que pudiese leer todo aquello que una vez descubrió en su primera evaluación pero que no quiso confirmarle en conversaciones posteriores. La chica echó la cabeza de lado sobre el respaldo del sofá y le miró a los ojos dorados: brillaban de una forma especial con solo recordarla. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mientras los pensamientos iban y venían por la mente de ambos mientras poco a poco, Mahe sintió como comenzaba a relajarse, como haber desahogado con su padrino el miedo de lo ocurrido le había ayudado mucho pero sobre todo sentir esa sensación, esa calidez tan inconfundible que le hacía estremecer hasta el último poro de su piel…

-¿Sonríes? –preguntó Lupin mirándola al ver que su expresión mostraba una gran serenidad, impensable minutos antes. Ella asintió.  
-Harry sabe que todo ha ido bien –cerró los ojos y suspiró- Tienes razón Lupin, este vínculo es lo más bello…

Remus esbozó una sonrisa al oír sus palabras y se quedó mirándola mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que estaría disfrutando de la sensación de percibir al ser amado casi como si lo tuviese junto a ella. La chica respiraba lenta y pausadamente, tranquila, relajada…

-Mahe… -llamó en voz baja al cabo de un rato pero se había quedado dormida. La tensión y angustia del día y la noche anterior que no la habían permitido pegar ojo habían dado paso al alivio y la paz de saber que en breve estaría fuera de allí con los que quería. Lentamente, pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo su cuello y la hizo acercarse con tiento hacia él para no despertarla haciendo que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Duerme, Mahe. En tus sueños encontrarás un mundo enteramente tuyo: sumérgete en su profundo océano, sobrevuela la más alta nube.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Un miedo indescriptible le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al ver la escena: allí estaban, dormidos, pero una en brazos del otro. Sabía que jamás perdonaría algo así, esa imagen se le quedaría grabada a fuego en su mente y lo peor, los instintos agresivos, si no asesinos, que estaba seguro que despertarían en su interior en cuanto lograse reaccionar por el simple hecho de que su hija hubiese dormido abrazada a aquel hombre. No podía consentir que ocurriera aquello, llegar esos límites era demasiado así que se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme.

-¡Mahe Guilmain!.¡Despierte!.¡Señorita!

Escuchando entre sueños su nombre, sintió como le daban ligeros pero rápidos toques en la rodilla. Trató de abrir los ojos sin recordar muy bien donde estaba y vio la cara desencajada de Dobby que le miraba asustado.

-¿Dobby? –preguntó somnolienta mientras se movía lentamente percatándose de que alguien la mantenía abrazada. Alzó la cabeza mirando hacia atrás y vio sorprendida el rostro dormido de Lupin cerca del suyo lo que hizo que, lo más despacio que pudo, se fuese liberando del tierno abrazo para no despertarle pero totalmente cohibida y sin poder recordar en qué momento acabó entre sus brazos. Pero aunque sus movimientos fueron lo más leves posibles, Lupin lo notó y abrió los ojos.  
-Buenos días –dijo Remus desperezándose risueño- ¿Has dormido bien?  
Mahe sonrió al ver el buen despertar de su padrino.  
- Mahe Guilmain…-decía Dobby en voz baja mientras miraba a uno y a otro nervioso tratando de interrumpir el saludo.  
-Sí, y muy bien arropada, por cierto –contestó sonriente- ¿y tú?  
- Mahe Guilmain… -repitió bajito el elfo impacientándose.  
-¡Genial! –exclamó alegre- Mi primera luna llena como hombre y con mi niña dormida entre mis brazos.  
Mahe se ruborizó sonriendo tímidamente ante la expresión cariñosa de su padrino y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-¡Mahe Guilmain! –gritó por fin el elfo para hacerse oír y la chica reaccionó.  
-¿Qué pasa, Dobby?  
- El amo Snape bajará dentro de poco a la sala y Dobby no cree que le guste ver a su hija dormida junto al buen amigo de Harry Potter.  
-Tienes razón. Gracias por despertarnos.  
El elfo respiró aliviado y sonrió.  
-Dobby traerá el desayuno para Mahe Guilmain y el buen amigo de Harry Potter. –inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y dando saltitos se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
-El buen amigo de Harry Potter… –repitió Lupin en voz baja- ¿Aún no se sabe mi nombre? –preguntó divertido haciendo que Mahe contuviese la risa mientras miraba como el elfo cruzaba la puerta pero de pronto se detuvo, giró la cabeza hacia ellos y con un movimiento rápido señaló hacia las escaleras y salió corriendo hacia las cocinas.  
-Creo que ya viene.

Snape se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando fijamente a las dos personas que había sentadas en el sofá pero sin un saludo ni siquiera por cortesía. Miraba alternativamente a ambos como si con ello tratara de saber cómo había sido la noche de observación para no tener que preguntar, ni enterarse de nada más. Tras unos segundos de silencio, terminó posando sus ojos negros en Mahe que intentó no desviar la mirada aunque le estaba costando la misma vida: a pesar de tener una certeza bastante aproximada de que el hombre que se situaba frente a ella estaba arrepentido de todos sus actos pasados, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo un rechazo que no comprendía a pesar de todo pero el pensamiento de que en breve dejaría de verle y que las que pronunciase serían sus últimas palabras como tutor la hizo animarse.

-¿Y bien? –terminó preguntando Snape- ¿Cómo ha ido la observación?  
Mahe parpadeó pero volvió a mantener la mirada lo más fija que pudo para que no la pillase en la mentira.  
-Perfecto… emmm…no ha tenido ningún tipo de reacción adversa –miró a Lupin que asentía con total convencimiento para hacer más creíble que realmente habían estado toda la noche pendiente de su estado- y ha pasado una noche… agradable.  
-Sí, muy agradable –confirmó Lupin tratando de no reír ante la expresión austera de Snape- Hacía mucho que no dor… que no me sentía tan bien.

Snape volvió a mirar a ambos de nuevo alternativamente calibrando que sus respuestas y reacciones eran verdaderas pero no dijo nada más. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo tomando el pergamino en el que Mahe tenía anotado todos los ingredientes, medidas y tiempos requeridos para la poción y cogió la pluma volviéndose hacia ella.

-Señorita Guilmain, debe firmar su formulación.

Mahe miró a Lupin que le sonrió disimuladamente y se levantó. No podía creer que aquella firma significase el fin de las semanas más presionadas que había vivido en su vida, el término de aquella relación tutor-alumna que la había atado a aquel hombre durante el verano y sobre todo, el final de la estancia en aquella casa y el poder dejar de sentir escalofríos cada vez que veía la mansión de enfrente. Se acercó a la mesa y cogiendo la pluma, firmó en la parte inferior del pergamino. Cuando fue a dejarla sobre la mesa, Snape trató de cogerla antes y sin querer le rozó la mano haciendo que Mahe la apartara con rapidez. No había sido con intención, fue algo instintivo pero en el momento en que le miró a los ojos, supo que aquel gesto se le había clavado muy profundamente. Su mirada no era severa ni fría, era triste y la chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada de haberle hecho creer que había apartado la mano tan bruscamente por odio o miedo. Snape reaccionó y terminando de coger la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y estampó su firma en el pergamino. Un breve pero disimulado suspiro escapó de sus labios dando por terminado aquel Master que la separaría de él para siempre porque ella volvería a Hogwarts y él… no sabía dónde estaría. Sacó la varita y con un _"Replicatum"_ apareció una copia del pergamino con todos los datos y ambas firmas y cogiendo uno de ellos, se lo tendió a Mahe que no se atrevía aún a mirarle a los ojos pero al escucharle hablar, no tuvo más remedio.

-Aquí tiene su Master aceptado y validado por mí. Yo mismo me encargaré de llevar su copia al departamento correspondiente en el Ministerio de Magia para registrar su trabajo e inscribir su nombre como Master en Pociones. Espero que confíe en mi palabra de que lo haré –la frase dejó a Mahe extrañada al entender que Snape creía que ella desconfiaría hasta ese punto de él. No esperaba ese asomo de tristeza ni en su mirada ni en su voz ni en su pensamiento, no estaba acostumbrada a verle así y una sensación de pena la recorrió.  
-Sé que lo hará –dijo lo más tranquila que pudo para no revelar en su tono la lástima que sentía en ese momento hacia el hombre al que había odiado y hacia el que había sentido tanto miedo en el último día. Quizá aquella afirmación de que confiaba en que terminaría su parte del trabajo como tutor no era todo lo que él esperaba, quizá aguardaba alguna otra palabra más afectuosa, más cercana pero… no podía decirla, ni creía que él la quisiera escuchar obligada pero intentó añadir algo que le aliviase, algo que realmente sí sentía- Gracias por haberme enseñado, aconsejado y apoyado.

La mirada de Snape brilló mientras una leve sonrisa apareció en sus finos labios, una reacción de alivio que fue eclipsada por la expresión de relajación que adoptó su rostro. Sabía que era un agradecimiento de la alumna, no de su hija, pero al menos no notó rencor, odio ni miedo en su tono de voz haciéndole sentir un mayor consuelo. Le horrorizaba pensar que Mahe cruzase la puerta de aquella casa para marcharse y que sus palabras hacia él estuviesen aún tildadas de aversión hacia su persona. Que lo sintiera, no podía hacer nada más de lo que ya había hecho, quitarse su coraza antes ella. Que al menos no lo reflejara en su voz, era un regalo para sus oídos.

-Enhorabuena, Mahe, has hecho un excelente trabajo –calló por unos instante y suspiró. Tal vez no fuese a hacer lo correcto porque le recordaría su relación pero si aquella iba a ser la última vez que se viesen, tenía que hacerlo- Me siento muy orgulloso de ti… hija -la chica se tensó ligeramente al escucharle llamarla así pero le mantuvo la mirada, la cual él bajó tras unos segundos y comenzando a enrollar su pergamino, añadió- Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

Se giró sin volver a mirarla y salió de la sala. Mahe se quedó observando la puerta y suspiró: su capa negra ondeando como era habitual sería la última imagen que tendría de aquel hombre, de su padre, pero supo que la mezcla de sentimientos tan confusos que tenía hacia él, esa dualidad de sensaciones, no acabaría allí también, perduraría siempre. Cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, vio como Lupin se acercaba a ella sonriente haciendo que la penumbra que le invadía al sentir tantas cosas diferentes hacia una misma persona se disipase, iluminándola con una nueva ilusión: allí estaba esperándola su padrino para llevarla a casa.

* * *

Oooooh, que nos vamos a Marauder´s Place:D Y Snape lo hemos dejado en el paro sin trabajo! jajajaja¿qué hará ahora este hombre? uuummm... interesante pregunta ; ) El guiño a la peli de PdA "_En los sueños encontrará un mundo enteramente suyo: que se sumerja en su profundo océano, que sobrevuele la más alta nube"_, esta frase me encanta! Tenía que meterla, por supuesto, y si la dice Lupin, ains que tierno : ) Pues nada, chicos y chicas, nos vemosen un par de diitas. Besitos para todos y como siempre, mil gracias por estar ahí. 


	24. Capítulo 23: Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Las musas vivían en su jardín de luz pero un día, una de ellas, decidió bajar a la Tierra en busca de una persona a la que regalarle el don de la escritura. La descubrió sentada en una cafetería con su hijo pequeño y, tras observarla durante varios días, se decidió. Una tarde le lanzó polvo de hadas haciéndola estornudar y al cerrar los ojos, la joven mujer vio algo que le sorprendió: un castillo, un lago, magia, varitas, muchos niños y entre ellos... un chico de 11 años de cabello azabache, gafas redondas y verde mirada. La musa vio como Joanne Katheleen sonreía y supo que la había encaminado a una leyenda donde crearía e inventaría el más mágico mundo. El resto de las musas decidieron bajar también a la Tierra para alentar a aquellos que se alimentaban de la magia de esta historia pero siempre recordándoles que todo sobre lo que escribirían pertenecía a Joanne y que no podrían beneficiarse de ello. Un día, dos musas decidieron realizar un experimento: una de ellas había acompañado a Nigriv cuando era muy jovencita y había regresado a ella después de mucho tiempo; la otra apareció en la vida de Mahe sin que lo esperara y viendo la ilusión que había puesto en su vida, decidió quedarse con ella. Las dos musas pretendían entremezclar sus estilos, sus ideas y sus vivencias. Podía salir bien o ser un completo fracaso pero sin duda sería toda una experiencia. Y así fue como de la mente de estas dos amigas surgieron personajes, hechizos y situaciones que querían y protegían con el alma y cuyo único beneficio era el reconocimiento, las palabras y el cariño de aquellos que las leían. Una continuación en la imaginación de las Guilmains que dio lugar a una extensión de ese fabuloso mundo que un día, la musa de la escritura le regaló a JK Rowling.

Como siga así escribo un mini en vez de un disclaimer :D Hola, soy Mahe de nuevo (Nigriv también escribe en este fic aunque parezca lo contrario, eh? jeje). ¿Qué tal todos? Ya es viernes así que espero que paséis un fin de semana mágico y, quien pueda ir ya a ver CdF, lo pase genial y lo que tenemos que esperar una semanita más, paciencia. Pasamos a los rr...

**Cote: **Hola linda! Hacía días que no te veíamos. Ya veo que te has quedado con ganas de que Snape y Mahe se acerquen pero... parece que el destino no ha querido y finalmente se han separado: creo que él lo lamenta más que ella pero qué le vamos a hacer. Tienes toda la razón al decir que Lupin es muy tierno, es que lo es : ) El merodeador responsable, aparentemente frágil pero al mismo tiempo tan valiente y fuerte como el que más. Me encanta. ¿Quieres saber que viene tras HH? jajaja, primero tendrás que terminar de leer este fic, mujer, que te aseguro que aún le queda mucho. No podemos pensar en qué vendrá después cuando aún nos queda tanto por escribir de esta historia. Ideas hay muchas, algunas las utilizaremos, otras puede que se queden en el tintero pero seguir escribiendo, seguramente seguiremos, ya sea separadas o juntas. Todo es cuestión de ver cómo transcurre el tiempo. Me alegro que te guste la conexión entre Harry y Mahe, yo veo entre ellos un lazo de unión tan lindo, tan puro que me de verdad, me encanta : ) Me alegro mucho de que tu relación vaya bien y que los problemas quedaran atrás (no recaigas en los celos, eh?) Disfruta cuando estéis juntos pero no olvides tus responsabilidades con los exámenes y el canto (que ya sabes que en estos casos, la mente se va hacia la persona amada ; ) ) A ver si encuentras un lindo vestido que haga que tu chico caiga rendido a tus pies como Krum ante Hermione, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, bonita. Te aseguro que si para vosotros el leer un capi es un respiro y un momento de evasión, para nosotras el escribirlo y después ver vuestras reacciones lo es también. Personalmente, no concibo mis días sin pensar aunque sea un momentito en el capi que tenga entre manos, en los que debo escribir todavía o los que ya hice. Estar metida en esto es lo que hace que la vida muggle no me sea tan dura. Por eso adoro las noches (con luna más ; ) ) porque es el momento en el que puedo ponerme a escribir. Espero que sigas bien y que te veamos prontito ;) Besos

**Element Slytherin:** Cómo dices? Salazar el padre de Harry:Squé hiciste con mi querido James? y quién será la madre? sigue siendo Lily? uf, que de preguntas, jajaja. Tienes ganas de que Harry salga en los capi, eh? y yo, jeje. Pronto, tan pronto como por ejemplo... hoy ; ) Cdtm!

**Celina**: No te imaginas lo que significa para nosotras saber que os tenemos enganchados :D Es nuestra recompensa a tantas horas e imaginación que tenemos que echarle a esta historia, pero no nos pesa echárselas, te lo aseguro. No sé si volveremos a ver a Snape, ya terminó su función en este fic (cuela? jeje) y en cuanto al verano de Harry y Mahe... la de cosas que podrán hacer juntos, ñam! jajaja. Midolor de cabeza ha ido y venido, pero es normal en mí así que solo me queda aguantarme cuando le da por acompañarme. Espero que descanses el fin de semana y que lo pases genial. Besos desde la capital mora de Andalucía.

**LiRaY:** Hola! Bienvenida! una lectora más que nos llega :D Nos encanta ver que seguimos recibiendo rr desde UP, y siempre nos quedamos pensando si seguiréis leyendo HH (no será porque no avisamos veces que habría continuación, jaja) Así que veros recaer también por este nuevo fic es saber que de verdad os gustó nuestro trabajo. LiRaY, me alegro un montón de que te hayas lanzado a dejarnos rr : ) ¿Tres días leyendo MA, UP y HH? wow! tienes que estar de Guilmains hasta arriba, jajaja. Que bueno que te gusten Mark y Derek pero... ¿por qué no te gusta mi Nora:( ¿por qué la ves cursi? no sé, solo tiene 11 años y adora a Harry y Mahe, quizá es demasiado sentimental con ellos. Para mí es una chiquilla supertierna pero qué voy a decir yo si es mi niña, jeje. De todas formas, espero que te vaya gustando más conforme avanzan los capis, ya me dirás. El poner a Ron de capitán es porque el muchacho se merecía ese puesto, demostró que cuando no está nervioso puede jugar bien al Quidditch, así que... todo para él. Cuidado con los hechizos vaya que alguno te funcione! jejeje. Nuestro trabajo nos costó inventarlos, no es algo fácil, ni buscar un buen nombre ni el efecto. Pero por lo menos conseguimos nuestra propia colección de hechizos y maldiciones para defendernos y atacar si es preciso ; ) Los gemelos son tremendos, me divertí como un elfo trabajando veinticuatro horas al día, mientras escribía esos capis y lo de McGonagall, es gato por el hechizo que le lanza Dumbledore para salvarla de los dementores. Te recuerdo...

_"...No había tiempo que perder. Ni conjuros, ni fuerzas, ni hechizos podían mantener retenidos a los cientos de dementores que aún permanecían en el lugar. **Dumbledore apuntó con la varita al cuerpo que estaba a escasos instantes de la muerte y le lanzó un rayo dorado que cruzó la noche, era lo único que podía hacer...** Volvió a mirar al cielo plagado de seres y un gritó poderoso se escuchó._

_**-.**¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

_La luz plateada se volvió a convertir en el fénix que voló hacia el débil cielo iluminado, reforzándolo, y el escudo volvió a abrirse llevándose por delante a los seres que habían acabado con sus compañeros... Sus cuerpos yacidos en el suelo, sus expresiones de terror... Dumbledore sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos pero los cerró con fuerza. La ira y el dolor que el profesor estaba sintiendo en ese momento por la pérdida de sus amigos era tan intensa que su patronus brilló como nunca. **Mientras, un gato de aspecto atigrado se había acurrucado tembloroso y asustado a sus pies..."**_

Este es el trocito de la batalla correspondiente a los dementores y, si te das cuenta, te puse en negrita el motivo por el que Minerva se convierte en gato: Dumbledore la obliga a transformarse lanzándole ese rayo dorado como única solución para salvarla de que caiga en las manos del dementor. ¿Cómo que te falta Sirius? le sacamos del velo! Y bueno, es verdad que aún no ha salido mucho en HH (la escena de la moto también hace que se me caiga la baba, jajaja, uff que clarito lo vi :D) pero ya saldrá, tranquilidad ; ) Bueno, ya nos irás contando qué te va pareciendo la historia. Me alegro de que seas una adicta más a HH ; )

**Kata**: Te aseguro que Mahe va a tener un abrazo y de todo :D Lo mismo Snape se dedica a buscar a Virginia pero tendrá que hacerlo por todo el mundo muggle y mágico porque seguro que ella no se va a dejar encontrar, y menos por él. ¿La foto de Mahe durmiendo con Lupin? jajajja, yo la vi tan clarita en mi mente que es como si la tuviera en mi mesilla de noche :D Tendremos que darle a Dobby más calcetines de regalo por haber sido un elfo prudente esta vez y no haber dañado a nadie. Al contrario, se portó muy bien avisando a Harry de donde estaba Mahe, jeje. Nos vemos!

**Virginia Guilmain:** Madre! dónde estarás metida que solo mandas un hipogrifo de chocolate y un chupachups... Sigo dándole vueltas a la caja que enviaste para que me revele su procedencia. Sabes lo cabezota que soy y de alguna forma u otra, trataré de encontrarte o... prefieres que te encuentre ese hombre?.

**Paty:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Lupin es muy lindo! ya se lo he dicho a Cote pero lo repito: me encanta Remus, tiene un grandísimo corazón (que pena que no sea el padre de Mahe... ) Es bonito el vínculo entre Harry y Mahe, verdad? es pura magia : ) Y en cuanto a Snape, el pobre hombre ahora no tiene rumbo fijo, ya no está en Hogwarts, no sabe donde está Virginia, su hija no quiere saber nada de él... veremos a ver cómo le afecta todo esto (jajaja, ahora te va a dar más pena que antes :D ) Besos.

**Marc**: Contento de que Mahe deje la casa, eh? yo también, jeje. Que te sea leve lo que te tiene ocupado y gracias por encontrar siempre un huequito para nosotras, nunca faltas :D Besitos.

**Stiby:** Ya veo que ha gustado que Lupin y Mahe duerman abrazaditos, eh? jejej, creo que ha sido lo más comentado del capi :D ¿Tú crees que Snape y Mahe van a volver a verse? uuummm... no sé yo. De él no sabemos dónde irá, de ella sí lo sabemos. Como no aparezca una noche convertido en murcielago en Hogwarts para ver si le acepta de una vez como padre... jejeje. ¿Ahora Paco no te hace caso? no le dejes ver que te interesa, eso hará que se extrañe de que no estés pendiente de él y volverá a ir detrás tuya. Siempre pasa igual. Venga, ánimo y besos. Ah! saludos a tu amiga y dale las gracias por dejarte el ordenador ;)

Bueno, pues ya están todos contestados. Vamos a abrir el vial y a tomar nuestra dosis de poción HH de hoy, si? ; ) Ya hemos dejado la mansión Snape y para algunos personajes comienza una nueva etapa en el fic ¿Queréis descubrirla? Pues a leer se ha dicho... ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Sorpresas **

(Por Mahe)

Ilusión… esos sueños reales o irreales que se tienen en tantos momentos de nuestras vidas y que nos ayudan a seguir adelante cuando las piedras parecen interponerse en nuestro camino. Conseguir metas, llegar a lugares, ver a personas… todo puede convertirse en una ilusión, en un sueño que nos alimente aún sin estar acunados por los brazos de Morfeo. Solo cuando se quiebra esa quimera, volvemos a la dura realidad. Pero aquellos fueron días en los que, afortunadamente, muchos alcanzaron sus ilusiones más deseadas, como si fieles reflejos de Oesed se trataran y del espejo hubieran salido.

Nunca antes se había visto a Lupin tan feliz y enérgico tras una luna llena como se le veía en esos días. Atrás había quedado aquel joven pálido, de aspecto débil, que cuando recuperaba su forma humana debía descansar lo que su cuerpo había sufrido, reponer fuerzas mientras veía en el cielo como la luna iba menguando y le permitía llevar durante las siguientes semanas una vida normal, hasta que comenzaba a crecer e iluminar la noche con más fuerza y él volvía a sentirse más y más enfermo. Un proceso que había tenido que soportar durante años pero que ya quedaba en el pasado. Su sueño, su milagro, ya era real.

A su contagiosa alegría se unía la que sentían Harry y Mahe por poder volver a estar juntos. Aún sin que hubiese llegado a Marauder´s Place supo que estaba cerca, el corazón no engañaba y la emoción del reencuentro era tan patente en ambos que incluso sin tenerse todavía frente a frente casi podían sentirse físicamente. La pequeña broma que Lupin trató de gastarle a Harry no tuvo efecto _"Vendrá más tarde, ha tenido que quedarse para terminar el papeleo correspondiente a la formulación de la poción"_ pero el chico sabía que no era cierto y le sonrió _"No, no es verdad. Está aquí, puedo sentirla"_ y así fue, apareciéndose frente a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la emoción inundando su alma.

No menor aún era la satisfacción de Sirius al ver a la gente que quería, tan feliz. Escapar de Azkabán tras doce años de castigo inmerecido, caer tras aquel velo y volver a ver a Lily y James, regresar y poder recuperar el tiempo perdido con su ahijado viéndole salir con vida del duelo impuesto por el destino… todos habían sido sueños cumplidos. Pero poder ver a su ahijado feliz y a su hermano sano y entusiasmado con la vida normal que se le presentaba, eran para él no solo una ilusión, eran un regalo que además estaba disfrutando en aquella casa que tan bien le hacía sentir, en la casa de los Merodeadores, en Marauder´s Place.

Los días fueron transcurriendo entre el buen ambiente que se podía respirar en la casa y el caluroso clima de los últimos días del mes de Julio. El sol ya llevaba iluminando un hermoso cielo azul desde hacia bastante pero ese día, justamente, se le habían pegado las sábanas. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la poca claridad que entraba por la ventana motivada por las cortinas que la tapaban casi en su totalidad como para garantizar que la oscuridad en la habitación le permitiese seguir durmiendo a pesar de la hora. Las noches se habían convertido en horas y horas de charlas y juegos haciendo que se acostumbrase a dormir a altas horas de la madrugada pero casi nunca se había levantado muy tarde. Suspiró profundamente girándose en la cama somnoliento hacia la izquierda.

-¿Mahe?

Pero no contestó, no estaba en la habitación con lo que si se había levantado antes que él, entonces podía confirmar que era bastante tarde. Bostezando, cogió las gafas de la mesilla de noche y poniéndoselas, echó un vistazo al reloj: las 11.30 _"Que dormilón estás hecho, esto no podrás hacerlo cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts"_ Se levantó, solo vestido con un pantalón corto de pijama, su torso fuerte y desnudo a la vista y salió de la habitación revolviéndose el ya despeinado cabello azabache entre bostezos.

La casa estaba silenciosa, parecía que no había nadie en la planta alta así que se dirigió hacia las escaleras. _"Estarán abajo"_ Cuando llegó, la ausencia de jaleo en la sala le comenzó a extrañar pero más aún que en la cocina tampoco hubiera nadie _"Pero ¿dónde se han metido?" _Se acercó a la puerta de la casa y salió al porche: nadie. Todo tranquilo, silencioso pero nadie a la vista, ni Sirius, ni Lupin, ni Mahe. _"Qué extraño, nadie me dijo que fueran a salir y menos los tres juntos" _comenzó a pensar desconcertado mientras volvía a entrar _"¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"_ Se acercó a la mesa de la sala para comprobar si habían dejado alguna nota pero igualmente la ausencia de noticias escritas en algún pergamino era total. Se encogió de hombros sin saber que hacer y…

-¡FELICIDADES!

Se giró sorprendido y vio como comenzaban a aparecerse sus amigos en el salón mientras reían ante la cara atónita del chico.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó Mahe divertida al ver su expresión mientras se acercaba abrazándole. Estaban casi todos: Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Bill, Charlie, Derek, Mark e incluso Nora.  
-Pero ¿dónde estabais? –preguntó sonriente mientras le estrechaba la mano a Ron- No me puedo creer que no hayáis armado jaleo con todos los que sois.  
-Ellos escondidos detrás de la casa para aparecerse cuando Mahe sintiese que te habías despertado –explicó Mark que se acercaba a su primo- Nora y yo debajo de tu capa –y le guiñó haciendo reír a Harry que le daba un fuerte abrazo en ese momento.  
-¿Ya empiezas a meterte debajo de la capa¡Anda que no tienes peligro! –exclamó Harry haciendo que Nora, que en ese momento le daba dos besos, se ruborizase mientras Mark le mostraba su sonrisa más pícara.  
-Como que no podías haberte escondido con nosotros y haber entrado por la puerta. –comentó Derek riéndose.  
-Fue idea mía –susurró Mark a Harry y la carcajada fue aún mayor  
-Ya veo, ya.

Entre risas, saludos y bromas se presentaba uno de los cumpleaños más divertidos y entretenidos que Harry había vivido jamás.

Pasaron la mañana charlando animadamente aunque casi todos se habían visto cuando se reunieron para la "accidentada" visita al Callejón Diagon unas semanas antes pero el conocer las interminables pillerías de Mark durante ese verano y las novedades de los gemelos en su tienda así como la nueva apertura que iban a hacer en Hogsmeade siempre era un momento divertido. Lupin quiso hacer de cocinero aquel día y, ayudado por Nora, prepararon una estupenda barbacoa para todos los asistentes al cumpleaños de Harry. Repartieron regalos, rieron, gastaron bromas… estaba siendo un día genial. Poco antes de comer, todos estaban sentados en los escalones del porche y en el césped cuando de pronto a los gemelos se les ocurrió una estupenda idea.

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos un partido de Quidditch?  
El grupo de jóvenes les miró sorprendidos.  
-¿Quidditch? –se extrañó Ron- Sería genial pero ¿con qué escobas?  
-¡Ah!.¡Eso no es problema! –exclamó Fred.  
-Con lo cerca que queda Hogwarts… -comenzó a explicar George  
-…podemos aparecernos y coger las que necesitemos… -continuó Fred  
-… incluso podemos traer la Saeta y la Estrella.  
-Es cierto. Además, será todo un placer desafiar a Filch si nos pilla por allí.  
-Porque no creemos que haya problema en coger material prestado para el subdirector de la escuela¿no? –preguntaron a la vez.

El grupo se había quedado en silencio atento a la explicación de los gemelos pero de pronto, se echaron a reír aceptando la proposición.

-Un momento, un momento –repitió Ron extrañado de la propuesta- Nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hermione siempre me lo ha dicho.  
-Ay, hermanito, no te creas todo lo que te digan las mujeres –comentó George negando con la cabeza. Las chicas presentes protestaron ante el comentario y el gemelo las miró guiñándoles un ojo.  
- Ronnie¿acaso no nos aparecimos todos tras la batalla? –preguntó Fred.  
-Sí, pero…  
-Fíjate si es poderoso el muchacho… –interrumpió Fred echando un brazo por lo alto de Harry, hablando como si él no estuviera presente-… que hizo caer las defensas y normalmente no se reestablecen hasta primeros de curso.

Ron miraba a sus hermanos con el ceño fruncido sin comprender totalmente pero dirigió su mirada hacia Harry esperando que él dijera algo.

-Es así –confirmó el chico- Aún podemos aparecernos en en los terrenos y en el castillo. Hasta que no volvamos, no refortaleceremos las defensas.  
-¿Ves hermanito? –preguntó George- ¡Y sin leerme Historia de Hogwarts!  
-¡Problema resuelto! –exclamaron los dos gemelos.

Así que, una vez todos de acuerdo, Fred, George y Derek se desaparecieron mientras los demás se quedaron preparando los equipos para ver quienes jugarían. Al cabo de una media hora, los tres chicos aparecieron cargados de escobas y la caja con las pelotas de juego mientras no dejaban de reírse.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido¿De qué os reís? –preguntó Ginny- ¿Os pilló Filch?  
-Es que no se esperaba vernos de nuevo –contestó Fred dejando las escobas que llevaba en el suelo.  
-Creo que se ha mareado un poco –dijo Derek soltando la caja.  
-Imaginaos… –comenzó a explicar George en plan teatral- Derek fue a por la caja con las pelotas y nosotros apareciendo alternativamente para coger las escobas una a una.  
-Iba detrás nuestra gritando _"¡Weasley!.¡Ven aquí!" _–siguió Fred imitando al viejo conserje- y luego me aparecía yo por otro lado y volvía a gritar corriendo hacia mi _"¡Weasley!.¡Cómo te pille te arrepentirás!.¡Y tú!.¡McNeil sé que no tienes edad para aparecerte! "_  
- De pronto –continuaron contando mientras el grupo les escuchaba sonriendo divertidos- se puso ante la puerta donde estaban las escobas pero…  
-… ¡apareció Peeves con la señora Norris de la cola!  
-Y salió corriendo tras él así que pudimos coger el resto de las escobas sin problema.

Todos terminaron riendo a carcajadas ante la situación y la explicación de los gemelos.

-Creo que debo estar agradecido por no teneros en la escuela porque como subdirector tendría que ser más severo con vosotros pero… ¿cómo no dejar que hagáis estas cosas con lo genial que me parecen? –comentó Harry aún riendo.  
-Bueno, el único problema es que solo pudimos traer 10 escobas con lo que habrá que ver cómo jugamos –dijo Derek.  
-A ver¿qué tal? Uuuumm… ¿dos cazadores, un golpeador, el guardián y el buscador en cada equipo? –propuso Ron.  
-Ronnie no ha podido contener su pasado de capitán y su flamante puesto de director del Departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos –dijeron los gemelos a lo que Ron les correspondió con una mueca.  
-¡Venga, perfecto!.¡Hagamos los equipos!

Tras un rato de deliberación por parte de todos, se formaron los dos equipos que jugarían: por un lado, Ron de guardián, Derek y Charlie de cazadores, Fred de golpeador y Harry, lógicamente, el buscador. En el otro equipo, Bill como guardián, George de golpeador, Ginny y Sirius de cazadores (intentaron que Mark jugase pero estaba más interesado en charlar con Nora, con lo que Sirius no dudó ni un momento en ocupar el puesto) y Mahe la buscadora. Decidieron jugar sobre el lago, hechizando varias cuerdas a la que dieron una rígida forma redonda y que suspendidos en el aire a la altura de donde se situarían los postes de gol harían las funciones de los largos maderos.

Cada uno cogió una escoba y se prepararon para comenzar el partido. Lupin permanecía con Nora pendiente de la comida como un buen chef y sonrió al ver como los diez iniciaban su vuelo sobre el lago dando una patada en el suelo. Cada uno se situó en su posición animándose entre ellos mientras los buscadores, instintivamente, subían hasta un punto más elevado sobre todos los demás jugadores.

Era emocionante volver a sentirse en el aire, sobre su veloz escoba, y saber que la adrenalina se dispararía en el momento en que la snitch apareciera antes sus ojos. Por muchos partidos de Quidditch que hubiese jugado desde que se convirtió en buscador en su primer año en Hogwarts, la sensación que le provocaba aquel deporte seguía siendo tan intensa y apasionante como siempre. Y siendo aquel un partido entre amigos, más a gusto aún se sentía. Miró a su oponente que estaba pendiente de sus compañeros de equipo pero vio como levantaba la vista hacia él. Harry alzó una ceja sabiendo que su expresión tenía que ser en ese momento tan pícara como las que solía poner Mark y pensó _"La snitch será mía"_ pero vio como Mahe sonreía negando con la cabeza y de pronto se sorprendió al llegarle un pensamiento que no era suyo _"Eso ya lo veremos"_ con lo que también se echó a reír.

-¡Mark!.¡Cuando quieras!

El chico estaba junto a la caja con las pelotas y ante el aviso de Ron, la abrió. Quitó con cuidado el enganche que sujetaba a una de las rebeldes bludgers y ésta salió volando con fuerza mientras los gemelos comenzaron a moverse con sus bates en la mano. Seguidamente, abrió la pequeña compuerta donde la snitch se guardaba y casi ni pudo verla de lo rápidamente que desapareció.

-¿Preparados? –gritó mientras cogía la quaffle y, tomando impulso, la lanzó al aire comenzando el juego.

Los cazadores se lanzaron a por la quaffle siendo Derek el más rápido en llegar. La tomó entre sus manos y esquivando la primera blugder lanzada por George intentó dirigirse hacia el aro del equipo contrario mientras Charlie le seguía casi en paralelo pendiente de que le pasara la pelota ante cualquier obstáculo. Ginny y Sirius volaban veloces hacia él pero en un rápido movimiento, Sirius se separó yendo tras Charlie a la vez que Ginny seguía volando hacia Derek sin apartarse. Este, viendo que chocaría con ella, lanzó la quaffle a su compañero de equipo pero Sirius la interceptó agachando la cabeza con un buen reflejo al ver como la blugder casi pasaba rozándole.

Ginny se desvió rápidamente del camino de Derek y voló hacia los aros custodiados por Ron que esperaba impaciente la llegada de su turno como guardián. Los dos cazadores del equipo contrario, Charlie y Derek, se acercaban peligrosamente a Sirius que seguía con la quaffle en sus manos pero rápidamente la lanzó a su compañera pelirroja haciendo que los dos cazadores cambiasen de objetivo pasando a perseguir a Ginny. La chica, viendo que la seguían muy de cerca, echó un rápido vistazo a la posición de Sirius y frenó en el aire de golpe despistando a los cazadores oponentes; entonces su hermano George aprovechó para enviarles la blugder a Charlie y Derek, aún confusos por la desprevenida acción de la pelirroja y ésta aprovechó la situación para lanzar con fuerza la quaffle de nuevo de regreso a Sirius. Este la atrapó con ambas manos e impulsando su brazo derecho, la lanzó hacia los aros con tal fuerza que Ron no pudo detenerla.

-¡Bien!.¡10 – 0!

Sentados en el césped, Mark y Nora miraban el partido divertidos. Aunque no había tanta tensión como en los habituales partidos por la copa de Quidditch en el castillo, seguían siendo igual de emocionante ver a aquellas diez figuras volando raudos en sus puestos. Mark miraba Nora de reojo disimuladamente mientras la chiquilla seguía con la mirada a los jugadores con una sonrisa en su gracioso rostro. Se alegraba enormemente de tener allí a su amiga Ravenclaw, a la que no veía desde su visita al Callejón Diagon.

-Me encanta el Quidditch –comentó de pronto la chica iluminándosele el rostro al ver pasar a los buscadores- Es… fascinante.  
-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Mark poniéndose más erguido y carraspeando ligeramente- Pues… yo voy a presentarme este año a las pruebas para el equipo de mi casa –comentó con voz segura pero tímida mirada al ver que Nora seguía pendiente del juego. Harry volvió a pasar cerca volando con rapidez y la chiquilla esbozó más aún su sonrisa mientras lo seguía con la mirada haciendo que Mark reaccionase rápidamente para tratar de atraer su atención- Posiblemente me presente a las pruebas de buscador. Creo que el de mi casa quería pasar a cazador. -en ese momento fue Mahe la que pasó volando frente a ellos y Nora sonrió más aún brillándole los ojos de emoción haciendo que Mark se diese por vencido- Nora… ¿me estás escuchando?

La chica le miró dándose cuenta en ese momento de que le hablaba y fue cuando reaccionó.

- Eeemm… sí, bueno, no… ¿me decías? –la cara de Mark al ver que había estado hablándole al aire fue todo un poema haciendo que Nora se ruborizase al no haberle prestado la debida atención y escucharle murmurar entristecido _"Nada, déjalo"_. La chiquilla tocó su brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza a lo que el chico se quedó mirándola extrañado por su reacción. Tras unos segundos, comenzó a hablarle- Vas a presentarte a las pruebas para el equipo de tu casa, como buscador porque el vuestro quiere ser cazador.

A Mark se le iluminó el rostro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Sí! –exclamó sonriente- ¡Me estabas escuchando!  
-Pues… la verdad es que no –confesó tímidamente mientras la sonrisa de Mark se quedaba congelada en su cara- Pero de pronto, no sé por qué, supe todo lo que me habías dicho –terminó diciéndole risueña. El chico se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes sin decirle nada con lo que Nora temió que se hubiese molestado y trató de animarle- Venga, tú te presentarás por Slytherin y yo por Ravenclaw: Mahe me ha dicho que tendrán que seleccionar a un nuevo buscador este año, ella tiene que dejar el puesto –tomó su mano apretándola emocionada por la idea- Entrenaremos juntos¿vale? volaremos como ellos –y volvió su mirada de nuevo a los buscadores que seguían a la caza de la snitch. Mark miró también a los dos jóvenes y finalmente sonrió. Le gustaba la idea de entrenar junto a su amiga para ser buscador _"¡Tendré que convencer al buscador de Slytherin para que se vaya de cazador y me deje el puesto!"_

Lupin sentado en el porche mientras las brasas de la barbacoa se calentaban, bebía una cerveza de mantequilla pendiente del partido. Los gritos de ánimo sobre el lago, la quaffle pasando de una mano a otra y la bludger volando velozmente, se entremezclaban con los diez amigos que en ese momento surcaban el aire. Estaba feliz porque tenía a toda la gente que quería allí con él, o a casi toda… Se levantó un momento para echar más carbón a las brasas cuando de pronto un inesperado grito le asustó.

- ¡Cuidado!

* * *

Cuidado? pero ahora qué pasa? quién tiene que tener cuidado? uff, que lío, jaja. Espero que os haya gustado ver otra vez a todos los chicos. Teníamos que juntarlos para el cumpleaños de Harry, eso no podía faltar : ) También espero que no os hayáis perdido con las jugadas de Quidditch, intenté escribirlas lo más emocionante posible pero esta claro que para emocionante, el juego del buscador : ) En fin, mis queridos magos y queridas brujas, os espero en unos días. Besos y graciasssss 


	25. Capítulo 24: Dieciocho años

**Disclaimer:**

**Test HP  
**Por favor, indique en negrita las opciones que cree correctas:  
**1.**Los Merodeadores era el grupo de música más famoso del mundo mágico de los años 70  
_Verdadero - **Falso**_  
**2**.Los personajes de JK Rowling pertenecen solo y exclusivamente a ella  
_**Verdadero** - Falso_  
**3**.Los títulos de los libros de HP son:  
-Harry Potter y la Piedra del Minero, Harry Potter y la Cámara de Fotos, Harry Potter y el Prisionero del Las Tres Escobas (comúnmente conocido como Harry Potter y el Borracho), Harry Potter y el Cáliz de la Misa, Harry Potter y la Orden del Escreguto de cola explosiva, Harry Potter y el Principe de Beckelar (el de las galletas de chocolate)  
_Verdadero - **Falso**_  
**4.**Escribir sobre los personajes de JK se realiza sin ánimo de lucro  
_**Verdadero** - Falso_  
**5**.La cicatriz que Harry Potter tiene en la frente es un tatuaje que se hizo en Voldemort´s Tatoos  
_Verdadero - **Falso  
**_**6.**Las Guilmains son dos brujas que escriben sobre HP por diversión y entretenimiento  
_**Verdadero** - Falso  
_**7.**Severus Snape es el verdadero protagonista de Batman Begins y Batman Forever  
_Verdadero - **Falso**  
_**8**.Las Guilmains persiguen a todo el que plagia y más aún si es alguna de sus propias obras.  
_**Verdadero **- Falso_  
**9.**Colagusano, Canuto, Lunático y Cornamenta son los nombres claves de los espías del Departamento de Misterios  
_Verdadero - **Falso**_  
**10**.El mundo de Harry Potter es lo mejor del mundo  
_**Verdadero **- Falso_

Entrecierre los ojos y compruebe sus respuestas: las que vea en negrita son las correctas. En caso de haber tenido el mayor número de aciertos, significa que es un mago o bruja de verdad y su premio es... leer el capítulo de hoy! En caso de no haber acertado, uuumm... es que usted es un muggle muy muggle.

Hola, soy vuestra pesadilla Mahe. ¿Qué tal ha ido el fin de semana? Espero que bien y que los estudios os hayan dejado respirar un poquito. ¿Alguien ha podido ver ya la peli? A nosotras nos quedan cuatro días! Accio 25 de noviembre! Accio, accio! Bueno, retomemos la compostura ¿contestamos a los rr? vamos...

**Marc:** Que tierna la expresión de que disfrutas como un bebé, jeje. (¿no como el que lloraba en el desván, no? ; ) ) La verdad es que los capis en los que aparecen más personajes, sobre todo los gemelos, son diferentes, como refrescantes. Me alegro de que te gustase. Ah! y avisaremos a Lupin para que se agache para que la blugder no le de, si es que es eso... ; ) Bye.

**Paty**: Hay que seguir feliz por Lupin mientras las cosas le vayan bien porque... nunca se sabe. Los capis con partido de Quidditch por enmedio son de locos. En UP me pasó lo mismo, que no sabía cómo hacerloy al final me aceleraba solo con imaginar las jugadas de los chicos. Es cierto que a Nora le encanta el Quidditch pero... ¿casualidad que supiera lo que Mark le había dicho aún sin prestarle atención? no, no : ) Hoy veremosquién tiene que tener cuidado y por qué (estas blugders... ;) ) Besos.

**Celina:** Fíjate lo ocupada que tiene que estar Hermione con las momias en Egipto que no se acordó del cumpleaños de Harry¿te lo puedes creer? jejeje. No te muerdas las uñas que con todo lo que queda de HH vas a llegar hasta los hombros ; ) Besos de una de las siete capitales andaluzas para una de las siete islas canarias. Que bonito el número 7 : )

**Cote:** Gracias por enfrentarte a tu PC y conseguir lanzar el rr después de tantos intentos, jeje. Te confirmo tajantemente: Harry y Mahe comparten cama :D En Marauder´s Place hay cuatro habitaciones: una para Lupin, otra para Sirius y quedando dos, habrá que dejar una para los invitados, no? Aunque la verdad... aunque hubiese 100 habitaciones para los invitados, la parejita seguiría compartiendo cama :D Los gemelos son geniales, tienes razón, siempre están inventando cosas divertidas para hacer. Me encantan :D (y qué no hay que no me encante de HP? jeje) Bueno, felicidades por tu fiesta! Veo que lo pasaste genial y que lindo tu chico regalándote el ramo de flores, qué bonito! Me alegro un montón de que todo fuera tan mágico ; ) ¿Cómo es eso de que nos lees clandestinamente? No te habrán castigado, no? Ay, ay. Por cierto, curiosidad, qué significa el 245 de tu nick? Besitos y nos vemos en el próximo rr.

**Elementh Reload:** ¿La madre es Rowena? mi fundadora? qué mezcla más explosiva, jeje. He llegado a la conclusión de que si lo demás continúa igual (James muere, Lily se sacrifica... ) es porque adoptaron a Harry, no? Nos vemos!

**Layn:** Como os gusta cuando os encontrais varios capis para leer, jeje.Me alegro de que los problemashayan pasado porque veo que tenías unos cuantos, uff. Desde aquí no podemos ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas pero si tehace falta, avisa que te mandamos nuestros patronus para que cojas fuerzas y enfrentar a lo que se te presente, eh?.¿Somos malvadas por lo del cuidado? jajaja, si ya somos malvadas por eso, no quiero ni pensar qué nos llamaréis conforme sigáis leyendo :D Aunque en UP ya demostramos ser malas, muy malas... ; ) Virginia seguirá en su retiro intentando recuperarse y Nigriv esperando que yo deje de subir algún día para hacerlo ella, jeje. Es que en HH no tenemos los capis tan repartidos como en UP, aquí nos ponemos a escribir y casi nunca sale un capi, sale más de uno con lo que por eso tenemos una de nosotras mucho para subir y luego tardamos en volver mientras la otra sube todo lo que le corresponde. Besitos.

**LiRaY:** Ciertamente es un capi familiar, si : ) ¿Llegas de fiesta y te pones a leer HH? jejeje, a ver si te vamos a quitar el sueño una noche de estas... ; ) Me encanta que os guste la relación de Harry y Mahe; y sobre Nora, tú lo has dicho, es su poder el que ha manifestado con Mark, a ver cómo lo desarrolla. Por cierto, gracias por tu rr en El Unico que Regresó. Nigriv me preguntaba el otro día que si no te habrías leído los colaterales porque como decías que tu gran queja era que Sirius te faltaba, ahí le tenías bien presente. ¿Te los has leído todos? Ya ves que son esos "cabos sueltos" o escenas que no se desarrollaron en UP pero que merece la pena contar. Besos y sé buena tú también ; )

**Stiby: **¿A que te has hecho un lío con las jugadas y los jugadores? jejeje, yo cuando lo escribí, tenía que tener al lado un papel con el nombre de cada jugador en su equipo para no confundir y poner a quien no era donde no le tocase. Este capi es mucho menos intenso pero es que todos no pueden ser igual. Terminaríais de los nervios, jeje. Harry es despistado por naturaleza y como ahora está tan feliz, no echó cuentas de la fecha que era como ocurría en todos sus cumpleaños anteriores, cuando deseaba que llegase ese día para así saber que Hogwarts estaba más cerca. Y cierto que darán clases a Mark, Nora, Derek y Ginny : )A ver si prontito llegamos a Hogwarts ; ) Me alegra que te gustara el disclaimer, salió como muy mágico, no? jeje. Y ves como siempre surte efecto el hace como que pasas de él? Ahora se mostrará más interesado pero tú mantente en tu sitio ; ) Besitos

RR contestados así que vamos a por el capi. ¿Será una blugder loca?.¿será la barbacoa que está haciendo Lupin que se está quemando?.¿será que las escobas se convirtieron en escobas muggles y están cayendo todos al agua? Para saber esto y mucho más, habrá que leer el capítulo de hoy ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Dieciocho años **

(Por Mahe)

Lupin miró hacia donde había escuchado el grito sin saber qué ocurría y vio la escena: Ginny caía de su escoba desde una considerable altura tras ser golpeada por la bludger. Todos fueron frenando en el aire al escuchar el grito de Fred, que era quien le había lanzado la pelota y se dirigía hacia ella rápidamente pero… Derek se le adelantó. Tenía la quaffle en su poder pero la lanzó sin mirar a quien, cayendo en manos de Sirius, y voló en picado para intentar recoger a su chica. Antes de que llegara al agua, consiguió agarrarla y Ginny se asió a su brazo con fuerza.

-¡Ginny!.¡Perdona! No creí que la había lanzado tan fuerte –se disculpó Fred mientras le acercaba su escoba y ella trataba de montarse.  
- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Derek tiene buenos reflejos para coger todo lo que va volando. –contestó sonriente mientras el chico bajaba tímidamente la mirada durante un segundo hasta que escuchó su nombre.  
-¡DEREK! -miró a quien le gritaba y vio a Ron enfurecido- Pero ¿qué haces?.¿has soltado la quaffle estando a punto de marcar?  
- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?.¿dejar que tu hermana cayera? –le respondió acercándose a él.  
- ¡Pero iba a caer en el agua!.¡Nada muy bien!.¡Y nosotros vamos perdiendo!  
- Te dije una vez que con los ojos cerrados volvería a salvarla ¿recuerdas? –le comentó casi en un susurro acercándose a él- ¡Pues aunque sea de un chapuzón en el lago!

Ron se quedó mirándole serio pero en seguida esbozó una sonrisa dándole una palmada en el hombro _"Slytherin pero legal, lo sigue siendo, sí señor"_

-¡Venga, vamos!

_¡ZUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM!_

Una de las veloces escobas de los buscadores rugió y todos miraron con sorpresa.

_¡ZUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

La segunda escoba se lanzó igualmente a la caza de su destino: la snitch había aparecido. Harry volaba siguiendo a Mahe a toda velocidad, parecía que la endiablada esfera dorada batía sus alas más rápido que nunca. Zigzaguearon mientras la Saeta de Fuego y la Estrella del Viento alcanzaban una aceleración extrema al poder volar sin los límites que les imponía el campo de Quidditch. El Gryffindor alcanzó a la Ravenclaw que le miró de reojo fugazmente pero de pronto, Harry bajó un par de metros y Mahe no pudo evitar mirar qué ocurría ya que la snitch estaba frente a ella y no había motivo para que Harry descendiese de esa forma cuando, repentinamente, el chico volvió a izar el vuelo y se situó delante de ella. Las milésimas de segundo que había conseguido desconcentrarla habían sido suficientes para poder situarse delante de ella y más cerca de la snitch _"¡Qué tramposo!" _pensó cuando comprendió su jugada mientras le veía extender el brazo hacia la esfera, así que se inclinó sobre la Estrella y se lanzó tras él logrando alcanzarle. Situándose a su lado, vio como sonreía y estiró también el brazo hacia la bola dorada al tiempo que remontaban de nuevo el vuelo. Siguieron subiendo y subiendo, la adrenalina disparada, los latidos vertiginosos y… la snitch se perdió de vista.

- ¿Las has cogido? –preguntó Mahe sorprendida por la repentina desaparición de la esfera mientras frenaba en el aire.  
- No ¿y tú?  
- Tampoco pero ¡eres un tramposo!.¡sabías que me desconcentrarías!

Harry le guiñó sonriente y se volvió al resto de jugadores haciéndoles una seña para indicarles que no habían atrapado ninguno de los dos la snitch con lo que el juego seguía.

_¡ZUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM!_

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry vio como Mahe salía disparada hacia la parte central del lago, opuesto a donde estaban todos los demás. Solo había una razón: había tenido que ver la snitch de nuevo. Se inclinó sobre la Saeta y…

_¡ZUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM! _

Le había tomado bastante ventaja y desde donde la seguía no podía divisar la esfera pero intentaría alcanzarla. Mahe trató de acelerar al máximo la Estrella y miró de reojo hacia atrás viendo como Harry se iba acercando: había picado el anzuelo _"Uno, dos y… ¡tres!" _Frenó de golpe, viró y voló de nuevo hacia donde estaban el resto de jugadores pasando en dirección contraria hacia donde Harry se dirigía. El chico la miró desconcertado sin entender el cambio de rumbo ya que no había visto pasar la bola por su lado para que ella fuera detrás pero al verla sonreír al cruzarse, lo comprendió _"¡Intentas despistarme!" _pensó mientras reía_ "¡Ahora la tramposa eres tú!" _y para cuando quiso poner rumbo correcto, ella casi había llegado a la zona de juego y seguía buscando el verdadero paradero de la snitch.

Los jugadores aún con la quaffle seguían anotando puntos mientras esquivaban como podían la bludger que los gemelos lanzaban a sus contrarios. Ron intentaba tener los ojos puestos en todos sitios: en los suyos, en los oponentes, en las esferas… Su hermano Bill, al otro extremo de la zona, estaba parando la mayoría de las quaffle que les lanzaban Charlie y Derek mientras Ginny y Sirius no hacían más que colarle a él la pelota roja. Estaba furioso consigo mismo puesto que se recordaba a sus primeros partidos en Hogwarts cuando todos le cantaban irónicamente _"Weasley es nuestro rey"_ y aunque aquello solo era un partido entre amigos, le daba coraje perder de aquella forma _"¿Cuánto vamos ya?" _pensaba mientras miraba el pase que Charlie le hacía a Derek _"¿170 a 10? Uff, Harry más te vale atrapar esa condenada snitch"_ Y como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, escuchó como las escobas de los buscadores rasgaban de nuevo el aire.

-¡Vamos, Harry!.¡Coge la snitch!

El corazón le latía velozmente y casi le cuela Sirius otra quaffle por estar pendiente de la Saeta y la Estrella pero afortunadamente, consiguió pararla. La lanzó lo más lejos que pudo y Charlie la atrapó comenzando de nuevo el juego. Concentrado como estaba en sus jugadores y los que no eran suyos, no pudo de todas formas evitar mirar hacia la casa: alguien estaba llegando por el camino de Duff Town en un coche muggle. Le faltaban ojos para mirar a todas direcciones: la quaffle principalmente en manos de su hermana y el padrino de su amigo, la snitch perseguida por la joven pareja, la peligrosa blugder lanzada por su aún más peligroso hermano y esa visita inesperada. Cuando vio asomar un castaño cabello saliendo del coche sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón de la emoción: Hermione había llegado.

-¡Ron!.¡Que va hacia ti!

El pelirrojo miró bruscamente abriendo los ojos desorbitados pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos para agachar la cabeza y evitar que la bludger le aplastase la pecosa nariz. Volvió a mirar hacia la casa donde Hermione saludaba a Lupin, Mark y Nora y vio como dirigía sus ojos hacia donde estaban ellos y le saludaba con la mano. Quizá era un saludo general pero él lo sintió como propio, personal, solo dirigido a él _"Ahora sí que me siento el rey"_ pensó feliz animándose él solo.

Los buscadores seguían volando sin descanso tras la alada esfera. Esta vez parecía que no quería desaparecer aunque tampoco se dejaba atrapar, no había manera. Subía, bajaba, cambiaba de dirección, casi les tenía mareados pero su vuelo era tan veloz que ninguna de las dos manos que se extendían hacia ella podían apresarla. Los dos jóvenes se lanzaban fugaces miradas intentando comprender el movimiento de la snitch que parecía más loca aún que las bludgers pero aquello era un reto, tenían que atraparla, uno u otra, para eso eran los buscadores más aclamados de Hogwarts en el último año. La esfera bajó volando casi a ras del agua del lago y Harry y Mahe imitaron su movimiento. Casi rozaban el agua con la punta de los pies, deslizándose por su líquida superficie con velocidad. Harry miró un instante hacia abajo y sonrió a la imagen por el recuerdo que despertó en él: su reflejo en el lago el día que voló a lomos de Buckbeak en su tercer año. No queriendo desconcentrarse, fijó de nuevo sus ojos verdes en la snitch y extendió el brazo lo más que pudo. Mahe volaba a su lado en la misma posición, inclinada sobre el palo de su escoba para conseguir una mayor velocidad y con su mano tendida hacia la esfera. Ambos estaban tan cerca, con tantas posibilidades de atrapar la pelota dorada que ni Ludo Bagman se hubiese atrevido a apostar por quien podría cogerla. Comenzaron de nuevo a izar el vuelo cuando de pronto, la snitch se detuvo estática en el aire, aleteando con fuerza las alas doradas, como pensando qué nuevo rumbo tomar o qué dificultoso movimiento haría para seguir poniendo a prueba a sus captores. Harry y Mahe se quedaron en el aire sin moverse, con la esfera entre ellos: el latido del corazón y las respiraciones vibraban tan intensamente como el reflejo dorado de las pequeñas alas batiéndose. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente con una disimulada sonrisa en los labios.

-Habrá que cogerla¿no?  
-Exacto.

Y en un mismo y rápido movimiento, ambos echaron mano hacia la snitch que se volvió a escapar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Parecía que la visita de Hermione le había dado fuerzas a Ron puesto que desde el momento en que la vio aparecer, estaba consiguiendo parar todas las quaffles. Ginny y Sirius trataban de seguir tirando a los aros mientras esquivaban la blugder que Fred les lanzaba e igualmente actuaban Derek y Charlie cuando conseguían atrapar la pelota roja mientras sorteaban la loca esfera que provenía de George. Tanto Bill como Ron procuraban no dejar que les marcasen más tantos, pendientes del juego y de la inalcanzable snitch. Repentinamente, vieron como los buscadores se metían entre los otros seis jugadores, bajando en picado hacia el lago, rápido, cada vez más veloces, más y más y...

_¡CHOFFFF! _

Las risas de los Weasley, Derek y la carcajada de Sirius no tardaron en surgir: ambos buscadores habían descendido tan raudos que parecía que ninguno de los dos había calculado bien la distancia con el agua con lo que se aseguraron el baño.

-Si queríais refrescaros haberlo dicho –comentó Sirius al acercarse a ellos mientras seguía riéndose con fuerza. Los chicos mantenían las escobas cogidas para evitar que se hundieran. Desde la orilla se escuchaban también las risas de Lupin, Hermione, Mark y Nora.  
-Bueno, por lo menos os estáis riendo de lo lindo –comentó Mahe tratando de subirse trabajosamente a la Estrella ayudada por Sirius mientras Harry, poniéndose bien las gafas que casi pierde en el agua al caer, intentaba hacer lo mismo sobre la Saeta.  
-El problema va a ser dar la patada para que la escoba suba –observó el chico. Los gemelos se acercaron a él para ayudarle, flojos de la risa.  
-Pero a ver –gritó Ron desde su posición- ¿la snitch dónde está?

Mahe miró a Harry y se encogió de hombros pero el chico esbozó una enorme sonrisa y extendió la mano. La snitch batía las alas asomándolas dentro de su puño cerrado.

-La atrapé antes de que cayéramos al agua –explicó divertido a la chica- Me di cuenta de que no lo habías visto y como hacía calor...

Mahe abrió la boca sorprendida intentando mantenerse seria pero la loca ocurrencia de Harry casi se lo impedía.

-Fred, George –dijo entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente- ¿Me dejáis alguno vuestro bate mientras voy buscando la blugder?

Todos siguieron riéndose mientras se comenzaron a acercar a tierra firme donde Hermione les esperaba sonriente junto a Lupin. Depués de saludarles a todos y felicitar a Harry el cumpleaños, el chico y su compañera buscadora entraron en casa para secarse y cambiarse de ropa mientras los Weasley y Derek se quedaron charlando con la recién llegada.

-¡Que buen partido! –exclamó Sirius exultante de felicidad por la adrenalina soltada.  
-¿Buen partido? –preguntó Ron con escepticismo- Será para ti que has ganado.  
-Míralo desde este punto de vista, Ronnie –le dijo George- No siempre se acaba un partido con el resultado de los últimos Mundiales de Quidditch.  
-¡Cierto! –siguió Fred- 170 a 160, vosotros sois Irlanda…  
-… y vosotros Bulgaria –añadió George- ¡Tenéis a Víctor Krum!  
- Mucho mejor que Víctor Krum –observó Sirius sonriente. Ron se encogió de hombros aunque no muy conforme con la comparación y comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo a lo que solo se entendía _"Krum... claro, ya tuvo que aparecer". _Fred y George se acercaron a coger unas cervezas de mantequilla comentando curiosos _"¿Qué pasaría entre Corner y Krum cuando acabaron el baile?"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Todos ayudaron para poner la mesa frente al porche y deleitarse con la comida que Lupin había preparado. Se fueron sentando, ya con los buscadores de regreso y comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

-¿Qué tal Egipto, Hermione? –preguntó Sirius  
-¡Egipto es genial! –exclamó ante la atenta mirada del grupo- La magia de los brujos egipcios me ha resultado interesantísima. Ya tengo una lista de libros que quiero sacar de Hogwarts si es posible –comentó mirando a Harry que asintió confirmándole que podría.  
-¿Y cuándo has regresado? –se interesó esta vez Lupin mientras le pasaba la ensalada.  
- Llegué ayer aunque teníamos previsto regresar la semana que viene pero tuvimos que adelantar el viaje.  
-¿Y eso?.¿qué ocurrió? –preguntó Ginny extrañada. Hermione carraspeó y sonrió.  
-Me mandaron una lechuza urgente a Egipto desde el Ministerio de Magia. Quieren que trabaje en un proyecto dentro del Departamento de Misterios.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa se sucedieron en la mesa a la respuesta de Hermione. Todos comenzaron a darle la enhorabuena, contentos de la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

-Pero ¿qué tipo de proyecto? –preguntó Ron que se sentaba justo frente a ella, disimulando la euforia de saber que iba a trabajar en el mismo edificio que él- ¿De qué se trata?  
-No puedo decir nada al respecto porque no lo sé con seguridad. Yo estoy tan sorprendida como vosotros –contestó- Solo sé que me esperan mañana en Londres para informarme -Lupin miró a Sirius que sonreía pero éste negó levemente con la cabeza para que no dijese nada- Aunque la verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa al no saber nada.  
-Hermione¡te vas a convertir en una inefable! –exclamó Mark  
-Tendremos que tener cuidado contigo vaya que te manden a investigar los misterios de nuestras galletas de canario –comentaron los gemelos.  
-Puedo dar fe de cuales son los síntomas –comentó Charlie y todos se echaron a reír al recordar como se transformó en el baile de graduación.

Tras la agradable comida, recogieron los platos aunque ya esa tarea se realizó de forma mágica. Varitas aquí y allá hicieron que todo estuviera limpio y recogido en pocos minutos dando la posibilidad al grupo de amigos para seguir charlando. Se fueron sentando en los escalones del porche y en el césped que conservaba su color verde y fresco a pesar de ser pleno verano. La tarde seguía con una agradable temperatura que junto a la compañía y las risas estaban haciendo de aquel día uno de los mejores de aquel verano en Marauder´s Place.

-¿No vas a decirle nada? está nerviosa -preguntó Lupin a Sirius que salían en ese momento del cobertizo después de haber guardado allí los utensilios de la barbacoa y el carbón. Sirius asintió sonriendo y la llamó.  
-Hermione ¿puedes venir un momento?

La chica estaba sentada junto a sus amigos contando más y más sobre su viaje a tierras egipcias. En casi dos meses le había dado tiempo a conocer y aprender tanto que estaba deseando compartirlo pero más deseosa aún estaba por saber cómo había sido el verano de sus compañeros. Al escuchar que Sirius la llamaba, se levantó y se acercó a él que caminaba hacia la orilla de lago. Ron la miraba alejarse totalmente embelesado y Charlie pasó la mano por delante de su cara para hacerle reaccionar.

-¡Despierta!  
-¿Eh? ah, sí... sí, estoy despierto, sí. -el pelirrojo miró a su hermano y se ruborizó al ver que le habían vuelto a pillar pendiente de su amiga. Una tímida sonrisa asomó a sus labios pero de pronto entornó los ojos extrañado- ¿Cómo sabía Hermione que íbamos a estar aquí si llegó ayer?  
Ginny se volvió hacia él.  
-Se lo dije yo -Ron la miró más extrañado aún- Le comenté que íbamos a darle una sorpresa a Harry en la casa de Sirius.  
Ron comenzó a cambiar el color de su cara del rojo al blanco y de nuevo al rojo cuando comenzó a entender lo que había ocurrido.  
-¿Hermione ha estado en contacto contigo? -Ginny asintió con naturalidad mientras Ron seguía encendiéndose- ¿Todo el verano? -la chica volvió a asentir- ¿Por lechuza?  
-¡Que sí, Ron!  
-¿Y a mi por qué no me ha escrito? -preguntó apenado.  
-Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando Hermione llegó hasta Sirius, Lupin le guiñó a la chica y dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo les dejó solos. Hermione no entendía muy bien que ocurría pero tanto secretismo la tenía intrigada.

-Dime Sirius -rompió el silencio para saber.  
-Espera un momento, quiero que Harry venga también.

Lupin se acercaba al grupo buscando a Harry pero vio como éste salía de la casa y llegando hasta él, le detuvo.

-Harry, Sirius quiere comentarte algo.

El chico miró a su padrino que estaba junto a su amiga mucho más alejados del resto y asintió acercándose a ellos. Lupin alzó el pulgar a Sirius y se dio la vuelta para juntarse con el resto de jóvenes que seguían charlando: Nora le contaba a Mahe y Ginny cómo habían sido sus vacaciones mientras Mark y Derek conversaban con los gemelos. Ron, pendiente en la distancia de Hermione, charlaba con sus otros dos hermanos mayores y Lupin, al llegar, se situó junto a ellos. Observó a todos los jóvenes y no pudo evitar sonreír: no solo eran sus amigos, era su propia familia. Verles allí sanos y salvos cuando la mayoría habían participado en la batalla era muy gratificante y más aún sabiendo que todo aquello había acabado: ya no existía Voldemort, ni había noticia de los pocos mortífagos que escaparon, la magia blanca había iluminado la oscuridad con la que habían intentado cubrir su mundo, él había dejado atrás su condición de lobo... todo era perfecto, casi todo...siempre faltaba alguien. Bill, que estaba de pie, se sentó en el césped y Lupin le miró: se le veía un poco pálido, con no muy buen aspecto y se agachó para interesarse por su estado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bill?

El chico le miró en silencio durante unos segundos y Remus se extrañó. Su mirada estaba llena de inquietud, incluso se atrevió a decir que de temor pero no contestó. Bajó la vista, carraspeó y volviendo a levantar la mirada hacia él, le contestó tratando de sonreír.

-Todo bien, Remus, solo cansado. Hace mucho que no jugaba al Quidditch y creo que me ha agotado.

Lupin siguió observándole mientras Bill volvía a conversar con Charlie. No solo era cansancio, algo estaba ocurriendo... Quizá no todo estaba siendo perfecto.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry llegó sonriente hasta donde estaban Hermione y Sirius que aún seguían en silencio a la espera de su llegada. De no ser por el semblante alegre de su padrino y su amiga, a pesar de la mirada intrigante de ésta, aquella "reunión" le hubiese asustado.

-¿Qué ocurre?  
Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró a Sirius que esbozó una enorme sonrisa.  
-Veréis, quería comentaros esto en secreto porque aún no se conoce oficialmente. A ti -dijo mirando a la chica- porque estás implicada en ello -Hermione frunció el ceño comprendiendo aún menos- y a ti -dijo en este caso mirando a Harry- porque si no te lo cuento, reviento.  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron extrañados y regresaron la vista al hombre.  
-¿Qué pasa, Sirius? -preguntó Harry- ¿qué te traes entre manos?  
-A partir de septiembre, esta señorita y yo trabajaremos oficialmente en el nuevo proyecto del Departamento de Misterios -Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la noticia pero sin entender qué quería decir todo aquello y aún menos la chica al ver que tenía relación con la lechuza recibida en Egipto. Sirius sonrió al ver sus caras extrañadas y les explicó invitándoles a sentarse en el césped, Harry quedando de espaldas a la casa y Hermione y él frente al chico- ¿Sabéis que me conocen como "el único que regresó"? pues sí, y todo porque he sido la única persona que ha conseguido salir del velo. El departamento de Misterios está muy interesado en investigar cómo funciona realmente y me pidió trabajar en ello. Creo que es una buena oportunidad porque nadie mejor que yo conoce como funciona pero claro, no podía hacerlo solo, así que pedí que alguien me ayudase -y entonces miró a Hermione- Ya me demostraste una vez la bruja tan inteligente que eres¿cómo prescindir de tu ayuda? -la chica sonrió contenta cuando él tomó su mano- Siento haber interrumpido tus vacaciones pero por eso recibiste la lechuza urgente en Egipto. A pesar de que aún queda un mes para comenzar pero hay que preparar muchas cosas.  
-Ningún problemas, Sirius, demasiadas momias ya.  
Los tres se echaron a reír y el joven siguió hablando.  
-Deberemos trabajar muy duro, es un tipo de investigación totalmente novedosa porque nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de llevarla a cabo y -miró a Harry- puede que en algún momento tengamos que contar también con tu ayuda -el chico estaba feliz por el nuevo trabajo de su padrino y su amiga pero aquella proposición no la esperaba y alzó las cejas sorprendido- Tú fuiste quien consiguió sacarme de allí y lo que siguen sin explicarse es que fuera a través del espejo de Oesed.  
-Un deseo tan intenso como volver a tenerte a este lado después de haberte escuchado, tenía que terminar cumpliéndose.  
Sirius sonrió a su ahijado.  
-Pues esa relación entre el velo y Oesed es algo que les trae de cabeza, así que también tendremos que investigarlo cuando avancemos en nuestros descubrimientos -tomó la manos de ambos y las apretó con fuerza- No podría tener un mejor equipo de trabajo: una bruja tan inteligente y la colaboración del mago más poderoso.

Ambos chicos sonrieron por la descripción hecha por el hombre que les miraba feliz. Sin duda, investigar sobre el velo con lo que ello representaba, todo lo que dentro se podía encontrar, lo hacía un trabajo más interesante y atractivo aún. Solo había que tener cuidado de no dejarse atrapar por esa felicidad irreal… Sirius miró hacia la casa y trató de disimular la sonrisa, algo que Hermione imitó al darse cuenta de la situación. Solo Harry no se había percatado de nada y así debía ser porque…

-Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz…

Hermione y Sirius se unieron al canto y Harry se giró viendo lo que ocurría. El grupo se acercaba con una gran tarta de cumpleaños dirigida peligrosamente por los gemelos con sus varitas mientras todos cantaban la canción. Dieciocho velas prendían sobre el pastel de chocolate, dieciocho años que, por su destino impuesto por la profecía, nunca creyó que cumpliría tan feliz.

* * *

Ains, mi Harry que feliz está :D Y vosotros extrañados de que Hermione no apareciera, jeje. Ya tenemos a todos los personajes con trabajo, no? parecemos la oficina de empleo mágico, jaja. Bueno, chicos y chicas, seguimos prontito, si? Besos para todos. 


	26. Capítulo 25: ¿Una varita amiga?

**Disclaimer: **_"En un lugar de la Mancha, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no ha mucho tiempo que vivía un hidalgo de los de lanza en astillero, adarga antigua, rocín flaco y galgo corredor" ..._ Todo el mundo sabe perfectamente a quien corresponden estas palabras, al genial Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra. Igualmente todo el mundo (creo que no hay ningún despistado) sabe perfectamente a quién pertenece el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter. Eso sí, aquí donde leeís encontrareís cosas igualmente estupendas que no pertenecen esta vez a JKR, sino a dos señoritas llamadas Guilmain que se desvanan los sesos intentando lograr un reconocimiento que sin duda le daís. Bien todo aquel que ponga mano encima sobre alguno de sus personajes, hechizos o situaciones que sepa de sobra que no está permitido, que aún no hace 100 años que esta obra se creó y su difusión, uso o cualquier otra situación indebida no está permitida y por tanto será perseguida pues to que ellas no prestan sus creaciones ni mucho menos a sus queridos personajes; Nora, Mark, McNeil... ni hechizo o poción alguna salia absolutamente de su invención.

Hola a todos! Aunque perdida sigo estanado por aquí. Hoy vuelvo solo por un capítulo pero atención, como os dije la última vez aquí comienzan una serie de capítulos mimados, queridos y mimadísimos. En unos días volverá Mahe pero dentro de dos capis más... os aseguro que tendreís bastante que leer de mí. Espero con impaciencia ese día, casi con la misma que cada noche, me toque a mí o Mahe subir capítulo, esperamos vuestros rr. Vamos a responderos...

**Stybi: **Cuando entró tu rr pensé como te había dado tiempo a leer. Pero ya veo que no lo hiciste por que estabas mataba. Espero que de aquí a esta noche que suba (ahora es por la mañana) tengamos tus palabras y sino pues mañana tendremos de dos y te responderá Mahe en el siguiente. ¿Sabes que aquí en Cordoba hay un dulce que se llama "manolete"? Así que nos has enviado un beso muy dulce :)

**Celina: **buenas! cuanto tiempo sin saludaros... Es verdad se puede decir que la invocaste. Cunado lo leí sabiendo que ya llegaba me hizo gracia tus palabras, supongo que a Mahe también. En cierto modos todos a vuestro modo y según lo que más os interesa pedís más que las hermanitas de la caridad, pero no te preocupes que nos gusta recibir peticiones, aunque no siempre las podemos atender al tiempo que deseaís. No te preocupes que llegará. Lo del trabajo me encanta y sí has pillado a la primera que van a trabajar en el mismo edificio, lo que no se yo es si se verán por que ya sabes... los inefables no suelen asomar demasiado el pelo :) Que mala que soy. Guilmain me ha pedido que te diga que te recomienda los nuevos chupa-chus rellenos de fruta y light, dice que ojalá hubieran existido cuando ella tanto los necesitó para su hija! Eso sí, no los busques de fresa que no los hay aún. Respecto a la peli... Accio 25! Por favor quedan solo dos días y ya no tengo uñas que morderme cuando vea a Voldy! Que agobio y que ganas de que llegue, mucho más desde el lunes que ya tenemos las entradas. Y yo aún tengo que resistirme a no ver la película en el primer pase; la impaciencia me matará lo sé, pero creo que merece la pena esperar hasta las 22.35 (que horror) solo por verla de primeras con mi hermana. La coincidencias con el 7 llegan a mucho más que provincias e islas cuando se trata de Mahe y de mí, pero sí en eso también coincidimos contigo. Te mando un gran beso desde la Cordoba mora, esa a la que algunas de nuestras amigas llaman "Hogwarts" por ser donde mayor numero de brujas hay de entre las conocidas. Mas quisieramos nosotras que en verdad lo fuera ;)

**Paty: **Derek además de ágil es todo un encanto, me encanta ese guiño que Mahe se hizo a sí misma con las palabras del chico durante el encuentro en el cuarto de baño antes de la fiesta de UP. A ver sobre la snitch... La verdad, no creo que fuera "especialmente escurridiza" simplemente ese par de tortolitos estaba más pendiente de otra cosa que de la pelota dorada. Me gusta cuando se queda entre ellos dudando y ellos casi que pasan. Lo que yo te digo, estaban en otras cosas más que en el juego. Mientra de ello el chapuzón, que morro le echó Harry :D ¿Ya has visto la película? Dios! eres la segunda persona que conozco que ya la vio. Eres mexicana? A ver lo digo por que se que allí también se estrenaba el 18, no se en que otros países la han estrenado ya. Tienes mucha suerte nosotras aun tenemos que esperarnos dos días, con las ganas que tenemos! UFF se me está haciendo la semana eterna. Besos.

**Cote: **Hola! Pedazo rr nos has enviado, no te preocupes que nosotras encantadas de saber también de tí además de tus impresiones sobre la historia. También para nosotras la lectura de los rr son los minutos de felicidad después de subir un capítulo. Uff nos decías que "pensar que el último libro que queda todo puede acabar" Por Merlin! si ya llevo meses esperando por ese libro! Y más con lo leído (evidentemente no voy a decir mucho más aquí pero si lo quieres comentar ya sabes donde tienes nuestro mail) Todo un honor que digas que palias la espera del septimo a base de nuestro fic, de verdad es un orgullo para nosotras que nos tengas en esa consideración. Vas a hacer que nos inflemos como tía Marge. Otra que tiene suerte! a tí te estrenan la pelí un día antes que aquí y para mí a estas alturas 24 horas ya son un suplicio. A ver te cuento te comprendo perfectamente respecto al albúm de cromos. Aquí salió antes del 18 y tardé lo justo en encontralo para comprarlo y ponerme con la colección. Una pregunta ¿es de la editorial de Panini? Por que entonces creo que es el mismo que en España. A mí me quedan ya menos de 30 cromos (me di prisa verdad?) pero es que juego con la ventaja de que estoy cambiando cromos via lechuza con una amiga del foro. Eso sí, los especiales se me resisten. ¿Os dan un premio ahí al terminarlo? WOW! eso lo hacían aquí cuando era pequeña pero ahora ya no. Bueno que te comprendo perfectamente y no es ningún tirar el dinero absurdo, solo a quien le hace ilusión estas cosas lo comprende. Y sinceramente te lo digo yo que hay cosas peores en las que "tirar" el dinero (como el tabaco que encima daña la salud) y la que habla lo sabe de sobra. Espero que te consigas el retrato que nos contabas. La verdad mi pasión por Daniel no llega a tanto, me pasa igual que con Alan Rickman, si no lo veo caracterizado no es mi Snape, tampoco mi Harry evidentemente. Me gusta, estoy pendiente de lo que sale acerca de él pero... No es Harry, simplemente es Daniel. Eso sí, poner cara a los personajes de los libros, y no solo imaginada hace que los sientas más cercanos y reales verdad? Estoy pensando... ¿como te imaginas a las dos Guilmain por la descripciones que dimos de ellas? Jajaja Me estoy esperando tu respuesta pero te advierto que no me gustan para nada las fotos así que no se te vaya ocurrir pedirme una:D Te cuento, yo me embarqué en la lectura de los libros cuando aún quedaban 5 meses y medio para que saliera la OdF en ingles así que supongo que lo hice incluso antes que tú. Eso sí OdF me la compré en ingles el mismo día que salió por que después del caliz no aguantaba los meses que Salamandra tarda en traducir. Tu tuviste mucha suerte la verdad. Además de que supongo que los leíste de primeras en inglés. Yo después de OdF me fuí haciendo también con la colección en inglés y la verdad, ya casi que prefiero leer el original de JK que las traducciones a veces se "comen" cosas (en Pf se saltaron la frase que decían que James y Lily habían sido premio Anual en Hogwarts, así que... ¿por qué nos tienen que dejar sin ese tipo de información aunque parezca irrelevante?) y los dos años que ha tardado en salir el Principe han sido mortales. Mahe se embarcó en la lectura bastante después que yo así que imaginaté no tenía ni con quién comentar acerca del libro. En fin...I hope that your examination has left perfect, I suppose that it corresponds to which here we called "first certificate" and I really consider it something very important.I hope you past it. My English writing is not very good but I am trying to deliver an attack. In reading and understanding if I go on, but to speak or to write it a "dragoon's egg" costs to me. As you see, we understood perfectly what you said us when practicing, like not if with reading English HP my level it has raised enough.You pardons if my words contain grammar errors, you are not going to laugh of me, if Mahe had been writed it I'm sure it would go perfect. I do not believe that we could to teach you like getting to be a true author, but thanks for your flattery. That yes, if you animate yourself to write I assure to you that I offer myself to be your beta-reader.You must have present that, never one rr will be too long for us, perhaps our answers to you are it for the readers who hope by the chapter but... they can not read the answer andgo to read the chapter. I know your not it beams. I am glad of which all it goes to you well with your boy and I hope that it follows thus. Bueno si te has partido de risa lo siento, mi ingles escrito está demasiado oxidado y la verdad, quería intentarlo por mí misma sin recurrir a Mahe. La prueba que he hecho respondiendo a tu rr no se como saldrá eso es algo nuevo de ffnet que hay que investigar, pero espero que si te avisó al mail nos lo digas. Cuidate mucho amiga y muchisimas gracias por todo. Besos.

**Marc: **Pues juraría que si lo dijiste pero muchas gracias de nuevo. ¿que haces leyendo a las doce de la noche? Si tu siempre eras lector de mañana si no me equivoco? Hasta el sueño quitamos ya, no se yo si es bueno... No lo es por que te aseguro que el fic a mí también me quita el sueño demasiadas veces, aunque otras... me trae sueños muy pero que muy agradable (y evidentemente de esos , no me quejo. Mahe tampoco lo hace que lo sé) Te explicas perfectamente, el problema es que a no sotras nos gusta retorcer un poquito las cosas y sobre todo, soprenderos y no contar las cosas al tiempo que esperaís. Ya ireís sabiendo más sobre toda la gente. Pero hoy hay que atender a otra persona perdida. Espero que hayas descansado. tu también eres genial por si nunca te lo hemos dicho individualmente. Nos vemos, cuidate, que seas malo y sobre todo disfruta.

**Lladruc: **Pues sí, demasiado tiempo sin conectar, se te echa en falta. ¿subimos demasiado rápido? Es bueno saberlo y que alguien opine así por que me temo que ya mismo tendremos que empezar a subir menos, o más lentas! Nos estaís pillando y eso es malísimo¿Felicidad empalagosa solo por que ha vuelto Hermione? Jajaja por un momento te he imaginado tipo Dobby dando saltitos de alegría ante un calcentin regalado por Harry :D Estoy pirada lo se. nosotras no abandonamos a nadie mucho menos lo ibamos a hacer con alguien tan importante como Hermione solo que bueno según la historia pues cada personaje sale en el momento adecuado y esta vez tenemos aún más que atender que en UP. Le temo a que algún día continuee esto, ya es demasiada gente así que... tendremos que cargarnos a laguien Bienvenido de nuevo. Nos vemos!

**Atención N/A:** Como este fin de semana tenemos estreno de película (QUE GOZADA!) ya no vaís a tener capítulo hasta el domingo. Lo siento, pero Mahe y yo nos vamos a pasar casi todo el tiempo entre el cine y nuestro foro así que la espera se alarga hasta ese día. **Y otra cosa...** ffnet ha puesto una función nueva de respuesta a los rr que dejaís los lectores, al menos para aquellos que tienen perfil de usuario en la red. Estamos tratando de averiguar como funciona (he realizado una prueba con Cote) , en otras de las web en las que yo publico existe ese sistema de respuesta, cuando te llega un rr te deja automaticamente responderlo y la respuesta del autor- al menos en aquella web- sale debajo del mismo rr que dejó el lector. El problema es que luego no te dejan hacer esto de responder los comentarios en el principio de capítulo (vamos recomiendan que no se metan demasiado comentarios ajenos a lo que es en sí el capítulo. Por ahora aún no sabemos como funciona pero espero que no nos llamen la atención ni nos borren el fic por hacerlo de esta manera (sería horrible perder todas vuestras gratificantes palabras aunque las guardamos en el mail) Proximamente os informaremos de como va, pero... **es algo a tener muy en cuanta para todos aquellos que nos dejan rr de forma anonima** (no te dan la opción de responderles) **pero como ya digo conforme vayamos sabiendo de esta nueva función os informaremos. Por ahora seguiremos respondiendo rr con el mismo sistema, antes de cada capítulo.**

Y ahora sí, lo que estaís esperando, el capi... es algo cortito pero no me quedó más remedio que dejarlo ahí. Aún así solo diré que me gusta, mucho. Pero es que.-... ahora llega un tiempo en el que me voy a poder desquitar por fin de todo el tiempo que no he "estado" y de todas las cosas que "me he perdido" fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry incluida (que sepaís que es algo que no le voy a perdonar a Guilmain en su vida). Así que... a disfrutar.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25¿UNA VARITA AMIGA?**

(Por Nigriv)

El mes de junio había sido tormentoso y, aunque al comenzar julio, empezó a sentirse mejor, no fue hasta casi mediados de ese mes que tanto ella como su poder podían decirse que comenzaron a restablecerse plenamente; y era consciente de que había sido en gran parte gracias a la presencia de Nicole.

El odio aún estaba en ella, podía sentirlo carcomer lentamente sus entrañas en cuanto bajaba la guardia y lo dejaba aflorar. Sabía que ya nunca la abandonaría, que cada vez que contactara con lo antiguo una pequeña parte de la fuerza que obtuviera provendría del lado negativo de la energía, algo que… si bien se podía llegar a 'someter', no dejaba de constituir un arma peligrosa y de doble filo para cualquier antiguo pues todos ellos sabían que era el principio del camino del fin. A base de mucho esfuerzo y meditación creía haber conseguido relegarlo a una profunda parte de si misma de donde no le era tan fácil dejarlo salir, no al menos por una palabra o por leves pensamientos como al principio.

Y su avance con el sentimiento se hacía también patente en la recuperación de su poder. Ya lograba hacer conjuros complicados y, unos días atrás, se había aventurado a probar a invocar a su patronus, un ejercicio complicado que superaba el nivel normal de embrujo. Por ahora tan solo conseguía un destello de su hermosa protectora, pero lo sabía un avance muy grande así que eso la animaba a intentarlo cada día con mucho más empeño pues así también se obligaba a concentrar sus pensamientos en sus más bellos recuerdos en lugar de regodearse en sus penas como al principio.

También había comenzado a practicar de nuevo la evaluación, intentando así propiciar con más ahínco la recuperación de lo antiguo a través de su uso. Cada tarde, durante sus visitas a la plaza, concentraba su poder en todo aquel que se parase cerca de ella el tiempo necesario para intentarlo. Pero los muggles eran demasiado fáciles de evaluar, lo sabía, y sus sentimientos y sensaciones tan iguales entre todos ellos que no le parecía una prueba significativa para la comprobación del retorno del poder en ese aspecto. Así que, una tarde de primeros de agosto se decidió a proponerle a Nicole que la dejara practicar con ella. La chiquilla accedió encantada y con mucha ilusión así que durante unos minutos Virginia concentró su poder sobre su amiga, explorando su físico y su psíquico con mucha atención. No por que las sensaciones no le llegaran pues lo hacían nítidas y claras, aunque tal vez con menos potencia de lo que debieran pero sí en un nivel más que aceptable para lo que ella misma había esperado. No… Se regodeó como pocas veces en aquella evaluación al percibir que funcionaba y se deleitó en conocer más aún a su pequeña amiga. Aquella chiquilla sería poderosa, no le cabía duda ya. En último lugar, como siempre, se concentró en sus emociones y se sorprendió. La reacción de Nicole al transmitirle su descubrimiento fue sin duda la confirmación que necesitaba para comprobar que su evaluación había sido correcta.

-¿Te consideras… enamorada de Harry?- Le preguntó sin poder contener su asombro al descubrir ese sentimiento en una niña tan pequeña.

La seriedad la invadió, perdió todo el ánimo que al empezar le había demostrado y su cara se tornó enrojecida y furiosa, tal vez solo por el hecho de ser ella quien era y le preguntaba.

-¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?- Le espetó enojada.  
-Es la base de mi poder antiguo, una de ellas. La evaluación me permite saber cómo te sientes tanto física, como psíquica y sentimentalmente.  
-Pues no me gusta que descubran mis secretos de esta forma- Le replicó airada, justo antes de salir corriendo sin decir nada más.

A pesar de haberle explicado lo que haría y haber obtenido su permiso ilusionada ante la idea de poder ayudarla, Virginia fue consciente de que había llegado demasiado lejos al revelarle aquella verdad arrancada a su corazón. Y se sintió apenada por la chiquilla mientras que la veía alejarse como alma que lleva el diablo, corriendo a través de la plaza, aparentemente desesperada, huyendo de sí misma más que de ella. Todo ocurrió en un segundo. Cuando la vio caer al suelo se puso en pie sintiendo su dolor aún en la distancia y, antes de darse cuenta, ella misma corría preocupada hacia la pequeña que, echa un ovillo en el suelo, se retorcía sufriendo.

-¡Nicole!. ¿Qué te pasa Nicole?- Preguntó angustiada al alcanzarla, agachándose junto a ella.

La niña lloraba desesperada sosteniendo su brazo derecho con la zurda, su diestra torcida en un ángulo extraño a la altura de la muñeca, la cual mostraba una insólita ondulación._ "¡Por Merlín! Se la ha fracturado"_ Envuelta en llanto y con la respiración entrecortada de dolor, Nicole se limitaba a mirar con ojos espantados como su mano se inflamaba rápidamente. Igual que tantas otras veces la necesidad la hizo reaccionar y, sin ni siquiera dudar de lo que no sabía si tendría efecto, le habló.

-Te voy a reducir el dolor Nicole, y luego te llevaré al hospital.- La chica alzó la mirada y la percibió más angustiosa aún.- Pero necesito que seas fuerte. Al principio notarás mucho calor¿podrás aguantarlo?- Ella asintió sollozando, pero vio la confianza reflejada en sus ojos y eso le dio parte de la fuerza que necesitaba para lanzarse a intentar la curación.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró y concentró todo el poder que encontró en ella al ponerle las manos en torno a su muñeca quebrada. Al solo contacto percibió no menos de dos fracturas y, al no sentir inmediatamente el poder transmitirse a través de sus manos se reprochó a sí misma mentalmente. _"Es tu culpa que ella huyera así. ¡Tienes que hacerlo!"_ Como si de una orden se tratase el calor se le acumuló violentamente en el plexo solar y, sin perder ni un solo instante, hizo al poder extenderse desde allí hasta sus manos. La chiquilla se movió molesta al sentir su intensidad en la piel y su cara mostró el gesto de dolor contenido acentuado por el calor que ella le transmitía.

- Braquiam enmendo

Cuando escuchó el hechizo abandonar sus labios retiró las manos asustada de sí misma. No pretendía realizarlo, más lo antiguo parecía haber actuado por sí mismo sin su consentimiento hecho que, en otra situación, no le hubiera asustado pero en este estado…

Nicole respiraba aceleradamente, mirándola sorprendida y sosteniendo aún su brazo inmóvil. Durante unos segundos se miraron en silencio, ambas sin saber o poder reaccionar y entonces, la respiración comenzó a calmársele y casi inmediatamente una tímida sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos recuperaban un tanto la serenidad y la luz que la caracterizaban, a pesar de estar tras las brumas del llanto. Virginia dejó de sentir su dolor pero sabía que necesitaba que la atendiera un medimago antes de que la fractura comenzara a empeorar.

-Vamos Nicole, vayamos al hospital. Luego que te atiendan yo misma avisaré a tus padres.- Dijo aún a sabiendas de lo que podría suponerle descubrirse así a una familia de magos.  
-Eso no será necesario, señora Guilmain.

Escuchó inesperadamente a su espalda. Angustiada buscó los ojos de Nicole y vio reconocimiento en ellos ante la voz que para ella sonaba tan desconocida. Por un momento todo su cuerpo tembló angustiada. La persona que estaba tras de sí sabía muy bien quien era. Cuando se agachó junto a ellas miró a la mujer de reojo, observando como delicadamente tomaba el brazo lesionado de la niña y le pregunta cariñosamente.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Ya no me duele tita- Afirmó serena. Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida. _"Así que esa señora era tía de Nicole…"_  
-Será mejor que le atiendan esa herida- Comentó poniéndose en pie, con clara intención de marcharse al saberla en buenas manos de un familiar.  
-¿Qué herida?

Virginia miró hacia abajo y vio como la mujer movía cuidadosamente la muñeca de su amiga, arriba y abajo, delicadamente pero demostrándole así que no quedaba rastro alguno de fractura. Entrecerró los ojos y desvió su mirada de la mano de la niña a las suyas propias, recelosa de haber logrado una sanación de ese nivel al primer intento, aunque bien que había sentido al poder salir de ella incontrolado.

-¿Está… curada?- Preguntó temerosa de sí misma.

La mujer se alzó ayudando a su vez a Nicole a ponerse en pie y, por primera vez, posó el azul cielo de sus ojos en ella que esperaba clavada al suelo una respuesta que ni siquiera se atrevía a creer.

-Debería de saber que dudar así de su poder solo la bloquea más.  
-Ya- Respondió irónica a la pequeña regañina. No se esperaba una respuesta así.- ¿Y eso me lo dice…?- La mujer le sonrió abiertamente antes de responderle.  
-Una varita amiga.

La miró recelosa a una contestación que no le decía nada y, ante su actitud, ella continuó hablándole.

-Prometí no acercarme a usted hasta que estuviera preparada y… no lo hubiera hecho de no haber ocurrido esto.- Le dijo seria.- Comprenderá que me preocupara mi sobrina.

Virginia se quedó desconcertada, ni siquiera recordaba aquello que le dijera Nicole acerca de que alguien más sabía de ella. En su afán por esconderse del mundo se olvidaba de todo aquello que creía superfluo pero justo ahora reaccionó recordando aquel comentario.

-Bien, pues preferiría que se olvide de que esto ocurrió.- su voz sonó incluso más fría de lo que había pretendido, pero ahora mismo se sentía demasiado trastornada para pensar con claridad.- Nos veremos, Nicole.

Añadió a modo de despedida, mirando a la niña que parecía apenada y decepcionada con el resultado de aquel encuentro y de su actitud y que se limitó a asentirle en silencio. Sin ni siquiera dirigir otra mirada a aquella mujer se retiró, más no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando su voz la retuvo de nuevo.

-¡Guilmain!- La llamó con firmeza.- Odiar a un mortífago es fácil. Asumir que se le ama no.

La furia la invadió instantáneamente al escucharla y apretando los puños en un gesto de contención, se giró enojada hacia la mujer a la que habló esta vez sin ninguna consideración.

-Que sepa de mi vida por los periódicos no le da derecho alguno a entrometerse en ella.  
-Y no lo haré. Pero a partir de hoy estaré por aquí por si le interesa.- Virginia entrecerró los ojos pensando si la obstinación no sería una característica innata en aquella familia.- Vamos a casa Nicole. Será mejor poner esa mano en una solución de murple para la inflamación. Cuídese Guilmain.- Se despidió.

Ni siquiera la calidez mostrada en sus últimas palabras la hizo serenarse. Las vio alejarse mientras que internamente hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener el malestar que las anteriores palabras le habían causado, doliéndole mucho más al ser consciente de cuanta verdad es que podían llegar a encerrar.

>>>>>>>>>>

Durante tres días aquella mujer acudió a la plaza cuando sabía que ella estaría allí y sin embargo no se le acercó; la miraba apenas en la distancia, incluso cuando estaba allí Nicole, sin dar signo alguno de reconocimiento a su persona. Pero no fue esta la actitud que la animó a acercársele, si no los sentimientos ajenos de intenso deseo de que estoy ocurriese que lo antiguo le transmitían, aún sin concentrarse en ello, procedentes de aquella desconocida.

Finalmente, la cuarta tarde, no pudo resistirse más a aquella callada presencia y aun con miedo a lo que entablar una relación con otra bruja pudiera acarrearle se decidió a dar el paso, consciente de que solo así lo antiguo dejaría de golpearla con tanta insistencia. Además, solode este modopodría descubrir que pretendía aquella mujer.

Y fue en esos días, hablando horas enteras con ella, que comprendió cuanto mal es que puede llegar a hacer la soledad y el silencio en que tanto tiempo llevaba inmersa. Y que se puede encontrar una gran amistad incluso entre dos personas que apenas si llegan a hablar de sus vidas.

* * *

Pues eso es todo por hoy... Ojo puede ser algo más corto pero no perdais de vista ciertos hechos que no diré cuales :) Hasta el domingo que vuelve Mahe! Y cuidadmela mucho! 


	27. Capítulo 26: Inquietud

**Disclaimer**:

El Cáliz de Fuego resplandeció en la penumbra del Gran Comedor y sus llamas azules se transformaron en otras rosadas expulsando el primer nombre.  
-¡JK Rowling!  
Exclamó la presencia que representaba a la Magia y la Inspiración cuando leyó el nombre en el trozo de pergamino ligeramente quemado. Los aplausos se sucedieron por la estancia mientras la mujer avanzaba por el pasillo hasta situarse junto a la mesa de profesores. De pronto, el Cáliz advirtió con su cambio de color que el siguiente nombre se daría a conocer en cuestión de segundos.  
-¡Harry Potter!  
Los aplausos y ovaciones rompieron la quietud del lugar incluso antes de que el apellido fuera pronunciado por completo. No había duda de que aquel era el nombre más esperado de todos. El chico de verde mirada, gafas redondas y cabello azabache caminó con paso vacilante por el pasillo, siempre captaba demasiada atención cuando él solo quería ser Harry, Harry a secas. El Cáliz volvió a resplandecer...  
-¡Guilmains!  
Las dos amigas se levantaron y siguieron el mismo camino hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores ante las miradas y algunos aplausos de los congregados.  
-Sois los participantes del Torneo -les dijo la Magia- y cada uno tenéis una función. Tú -comenzó a explicar dirigiendose hacia JK- eres la mente que ha creado todo este mundo, solo a ti pertenece y solo tú obtendrás beneficios de él -se giró hacia Harry y continuó hablando- Tú eres a quien todos esperan, el protagonista, el héroe aunque... solo quieras ser Harry -el chico asintió- pero sabes las ilusiones que despiertas en la gran mayoría y te debes a ellos -miró hacia las Guilmains y prosiguió- Vosotras dos, Nigriv y Mahe, sois las que proseguís la vida de este chico desde vuestra imaginación, aportando nuevos personajes, nueva trama, nuevos hechizos y obteniendo solo la diversión y el reconocimiento de quien os lee. -volvió a mirar a los cuatro- Así pues, sois...  
Pero el Cáliz volvió a vibrar con fuerza interrumpiendole y resplandeció expulsando otro trozo de pergamino. La Magia se acercó a cogerlo y exclamó.  
-¡Vaya! es cierto, no se pueden quedar atrás...¡los lectores!  
En representación de ellos, se levantó uno de los presentes y se acercó al grupo que lo miraba atentamente.  
-Lógicamente sin vosotros, los que leeis estas historias, no podríamos hacer nada. Pero al igual que disfrutais con este mundo, tenéis unas normas que cumplir que se resumen en una: respeto. Eso significa no apropiaros de lo que no es vuestro, sea oficial o inventado. Es algo fácil y comprensible, que espero que todos cumplan. -extendió sus brazos y exclamó- Reunidos todos los participantes, podemos anunciar ¡el comienzo de la lectura!

Hola! soy Mahe. Después de un fin de semana con el Cáliz de Fuego, no podía dejar de dedicarle un disclaimer : ) ¿Habéis visto ya la peli? Nigriv y yo fuimos el viernes y repetimos el sábado. Y personalmente decir que me encantó! Cierto que le faltan muchas cosas del libro pero después de haber visto tantas noticias y tantos videos, iba preparada sabiendo lo que me encontraría y lo que no. Así que yo estoy encantada con la película. En fin, no me enrrollo más y pasamos a los rr. Según me comentó Nigriv parece ser que no hay problemas en contestaros a los rr antes del capi porque lo que no quieren en ffnet es que se suba un supuesto capi solo de respuestas. Pero tendremos que averiguar si es cierto vaya que tengamos problemas. La verdad es que no me gustaría tener que dejar de hacerlo por aquí porque es más cercano, y así sabéis también lo que os decimos a unos y otros, de forma que también os podéis conocer. Pero bueno, por lo pronto hoy contestaré como todos los díasy cruzaremos los dedos. Por cierto... un secretillo... hoy no traigo un mimado, traigo es un mimadísimo ;)

**Paty:** Hola! me alegro que te guste ver a Virginia de nuevo. Aclararte que la sanación no es nuevo para ella, es una de las facetas de su poder de antigua. De hecho, en MA ya recuperaba a Harry de algo más queun desvanecimiento. El enamoramiento de Nicole hacia Harry con 10 años es platónico, eso es verdad pero en caso de que sea real... que se ponga a la cola de la lista :D La "varita amiga" supo dar en el clavo, la cuestión es ¿por qué? es un dato a analizar ; ) Creo que no nos hubiera importado que la peli durara 10 horas, verdad? jeje. Besitos y hasta el próximo rr.

**Marc:** Goldfinger-potter! wow :D No sabía de ese otro nombre tuyo, mezcla JamesPotter, digooo, James Bond y Harry Potter, jeje. Eres un encanto, gracias por postear desde tu cuenta por nosotras. Posiblemente, por lo que he leído, tendremos que contestaros a vuestra cuenta así que lo mismo la respuesta a tu rr del próximo capi lo verás allí. Es verdad lo que dices, la soledad no es buena consejera aunque a veces es muy necesaria (yo es que soy persona solitaria por eso me gusta) Lector de mañanas, noches o tardes, te espero en el próximo capi. Besitos y ala adios! ;)

**LiRaY:** ¿Qué te ha pasado para necesitar cura de Virginia? también problemas con el brazo o la muñeca? Espero que estés mejor. Que gracia me hace cuando decís que os damos miedo por lo que podamos hacer, jajaja¿sabes lo que contesto siempre? que hacéis bien en tenernos miedo :D No es bueno cogerle cariño a Snape, mira su hija que no se lo coge ni aunque casi muera por ella. Pero a saber por donde andará volando el murcielago después de haberse quedado solito. Como te gusta Sirius, jeje. Deberías formar parte de una la Orden Sirusiana como Seika, una de nuestras lectoras, que por cierto, echamos de menos, dónde te has metido!. Ellas veneran al "mayor y más guapo de los merodeadores" : )Espero que si has visto ya la peli, esa parte no quite el sueño, ahora solo te lo quitaremos nosotras, jejeje. Besitos.

**Layn:** La frase de la "varita amiga" ha gustado, eh? jejeje. Veremos a ver si os gusta quién es... (que malvada, jeje) En cuanto a si es también una antigua o no, si te aclaro ahora ese punto, no te llevarás la sorpresa más tarde, así que yo acallar ; ) Cuidate tú también. Besos.

**Celina:** A Nigriv le tiene que haber encantado saber que echabais de menos a Virginia (hay ciertos lugares donde no es tan bien acogida... les lanzaremos un Avada) ¿Te gustó la peli? Tenías que haber llevado a tu amiga el viernes, lo mismo la conviertes en bruja :D Ya te avisaremos si dejamos de contestar aquí a los rr pero es tal y como tú dices, aquí es más cercano (por cierto, Anilec es como Nigriv ;) ) Ah! que gracia me hizo el otro día cuando te mandé besos de las siete capitales andaluzas porque... en realidad son ocho pero está claro que di a Córdoba por contada dentro del lote y yo tan pancha de que eran siete, jajaja. Bueno, ahora sí que te mando besos pero solo desde la capital mora ; )

**Lladruc**: Qué velocidades:D No te puedo decir quién es esa mujer! pero... te sorprenderías (te dejó así en la intriga? jajaja) Espero que te gustara la peli. Besos.

**Kata: **¿Has estado enferma¿qué te ha pasado? Tenías que haber pasado por la enfermería para que Pomfrey te recetara algo, verás que pronto te pones bien. Nicole será mejor que vaya a Beauxbatons, vaya que con ese enamoramiento que tiene de Harry se quiera meter donde no la llaman :D Como a Snape se le ocurra buscar a Virginia, se tiene el Avada ganado y sin sorteos, te lo aseguro. Y... ¿qué es eso de que si vamos a poner otro demente detrás de la cabeza de Harry? releí por si no había entendido bien pero... seguía leyendo lo mismo, jajaja. ¿A qué demente te refieres, Kata¿las voces interiores que tienen los personajes? jajaja, ya me aclaras el tema que me quedé también o.O :D

**Stiby**: Siempre una relectura aclara puntos de la historia y recuerda si se ha dejado rr, jaja. Tú ya no desconfías de Nicole, algunos no desconfiaron nunca y otras aún le da mal rollo esta "amistad", que buena variedad de opiniones :D La que ha llegado no es su madre (y eso que lo has releído, eh:D ) Es su tía, la niña cuando se cura le dice "ya no me duele, tita". Es bueno que cuando lees un capi, te entren ganas de saber de los que no han salido y viceversa, eso quiere decir que lo estamos haciendo bien ;)También nos pasa a nosotras cuando queremos contaros más de lo que debemos y queremos subir más rápido para que sepáis que es lo que se nos viene encima pero... no podemos subir más rápido porque nos estáis pillando y eso sí que no es bueno. Hablando de la peli, tu amigo tiene razón, no se puede poner todo lo que hay en el libro, si no tendríamos como ha dicho Paty, una peli de 10 horas. Pero parami gusto han adaptado bastante bien el libro tomando lo realmente importante (aunque hay cosas en la escena del cementerio que me hubiera gustado ver como la Imperius a Harry) pero que no salgan los escregutos de cola explosiva en el laberinto o que no se vea el partido de Quidditch es mucho menos importante a que no explicaran en la peli de PdA de dónde provenía el Mapa de los Merodeadores o quienes eran ellos (y que conste que PdA me encanta también pero ahí cometieron un gran fallo dejándose algo tan importante) Por eso estoy satisfecha con la peli. Además de que los chicos están interprentando cada vez mejor. Si te han entrado ganas de leer HBP, leételo aunque sea en inglés, de verdad que no es tan dificil. Mira, tenemos una amiga que de inglés sabe lo justo pero le regalaron el libro para su cumple a primeros de noviembre. Tardó en decidirse qué hacer porque ya pensaba utilizar el libro para ponerlo debajo de la pata de la mesa si cojeaba. Pero al final empezó a leerlo, diccionario al lado, y no hubo quien la parase. Incluso dejó el diccionario (bien que hizo) y se fue enterando de casi todo. Creo que tardó poco más de una semana y a su nivel de inglés, eso es muy poco tiempo. Si al final no te lo lees en inglés, no te leas ninguna traducción, no merece la pena. Pero de verdad, yo te animo a que le eches un vistazo al original y, lo que no pilles, cuando lo leas en español será como llevarte una nueva sopresa ; ) Por cierto, dile a Paco que no sea tan cobarde y que no le de miedo, que no muerdes (bueno, a él quizá, jaja) Espero que te haya salido bien el examen. Besitos.

Y se acabó por hoy. Como os dije antes, este capi es un mimadiiiiiisimo, me encanta! Ffnet lleva sin fallar en los rr y avisos varios días, así que espero tener suerte y que no falle ahora porque está visto que cuando subo un mimado, desconectan el cable. Pues nada, aquí os dejo con el capi de hoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Inquietud **

(Por Mahe)

La tranquilidad del lago invitaba a perderse y navegar por los pensamientos y recuerdos. El silencio, solo roto por algún que otro pajarillo que cantaba alegremente en la tarde, era casi absoluto, mágico, como la visión de Hogwarts al fondo. Se podía respirar un aire tan limpio que llegaba a purificar el alma, ver un cielo tan azul como el mar reflejado en verano. Sin duda, aquel era el mejor lugar para poder relajarse y evadirse del mundo real pero cuando los pensamientos fluyen en la cabeza uno tras otro, buscando explicaciones, soluciones a problemas o simplemente intentando entender, no se llega a ser totalmente consciente de la paz de un sitio como aquel.

Estaba sentada en el césped a varios metros de la orilla del lago con la mirada perdida en el infinito, callada, seria, melancólica... Seguía sin saber nada de su madre y le preocupaba sobremanera aunque desde hacía un tiempo podía sentirla: si se concentraba en ella a través de lo antiguo, la sentía relativamente bien, calmada, su poder mejorándose... aunque no tanto como debiera. Le apenaba no poder ayudarla, ver como había rechazado la ayuda de todos y se había lanzado a la aventura de lo desconocido para recuperar su bien mágico más preciado: la magia antigua. Tan inmersa en sus cavilaciones, por primera vez, no se dio cuenta de que se acercaba.

- Mil galeones por tus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista a quien venía a hacerle compañía y sonrió levemente. Sus ojos verdes brillaban tan especiales como siempre pero al ver su semblante nostálgico, el brillo se apagó.

-Que caros compras los pensamientos cuando los puedes tener gratis -trató de bromear pero Harry ya no seguía el juego.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Mahe? -preguntó preocupado agachándose junto a ella- Hace rato que bajaste hasta aquí pero no esperaba encontrarte así, no te sentí.

La chica intentó sonreír más pronunciadamente para quitarle importancia y evitar más preguntas pero en realidad le era difícil aunque, interiormente, sí sonrió menos forzada ya que sus palabras la aliviaron: si se había concentrado en ella y no había conseguido sentir su estado de ánimo significaba que ya estaba consiguiendo bloquear sus sentimientos, a pesar del lazo que les unía y del consejo de Lupin, pero así evitaría preocuparle cada vez que le ocurriese algo.

-Nada, Harry, todo va bien.

El chico se sentó junto a ella y le hizo mirarle cara a cara. Lograr que no la sintiese en la distancia era una cosa pero conseguir que no viera en sus ojos lo que le ocurría era otra totalmente diferente, ahí no podía ocultárselo. Igual que al tenerle cerca, su poder hacía que no pudiese mantener esa barrera de bloqueo por mucho tiempo, con lo que terminó desarmándola.

-¿No me lo quieres contar? -insistió Harry acariciándole la mejilla. Mahe cerró los ojos un momento al contacto, escapándose un suspiro de sus labios, y los volvió a abrir. Era imposible negarle el saber cuando su mirada verde, hacía un momento tan alegre, se había vuelto apenada. El siempre había sido la persona a la que más había deseado contarle sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, incluso mucho antes de que se unieran y ahora la necesidad de desahogarse con él volvía a ser tan intensa como entonces.  
-Estaba pensando en mi madre -comenzó a contarle- Hace más de dos meses que se fue y sigo sin saber nada de ella. Puedo sentirla, eso es cierto, y la siento mejor pero si es así, si está mejorando... ¿por qué no se pone en contacto conmigo?.¿Por qué no me manda una nota, algo, que me diga cómo está realmente?.¿Acaso cree que no estoy preocupada?

Sentía como el nudo comenzaba a apretarle en la garganta y calló durante un instante. Se le hacía duro e incomprensible la actitud de su madre y le dolía.

-Quizá aún no está preparada para aparecer -contestó Harry mientras acariciaba su cabello.  
-No creo que le cueste trabajo dar alguna señal de vida -respondió con cierto rencor- Soy su hija ¿es que se olvidó?  
Harry se acercó más a ella abrazándola y Mahe se dejó perder en sus brazos y su ternura.  
-No seas tonta ¿cómo se va a olvidar de algo así? -le preguntó y volvió a hacerle mirarle- Mira, Mahe, Virginia lo ha pasado muy mal. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que se tiene que sentir cuando el poder antiguo te abandona pero para todo hay un tiempo y ella necesita el suyo para recuperarse -la chica bajó la cabeza y Harry la tomó de la barbilla para que siguiese mirándole- Que no te quisiera decir a donde iba, que no se haya puesto en contacto en todo este tiempo, que no haya aparecido de ninguna forma son cosas que ahora mismo no importan si con ello está mejorando. Eso es lo verdaderamente importante: que recupere su poder y vuelva a ser ella.

Mahe sabía que tenía razón pero no lo entendía, le era difícilmente comprensible la actitud de su madre y no dudó en decirlo otra vez.

-Sé lo que me quieres decir pero... no lo entiendo. Hubiera preferido para mi cumpleaños una nota de ella diciéndome cómo está que un hipogrifo de chocolate. -Harry sonrió tristemente y le tomó de las manos- Es que ni siquiera sé dónde está, Harry –dijo angustiada- y tengo miedo de que le pase algo y no saber dónde ir en su ayuda

El chico volvió a apoyarla contra su pecho y se quedaron en silencio. Intentando contener las lágrimas de impotencia y de pena que le suponía la situación, Mahe se aferró a él como a la tabla de salvación de un naufrago en el mar. Odiaba que la viera llorar y le estaba costando mucho pero lo intentó. Trató de respirar hondo para aligerar la angustia y de pronto notó la energía de Harry fluyendo a través de ella aportándole la serenidad que siempre necesitaba, dándole fuerzas para intentar ver las cosas de forma diferente. La tranquilidad y sosiego comenzó a recorrerla y empezó a sentirse mucho mejor a pesar de todo. Al cabo de un rato de silencio, levantó la mirada encontrándola con la de él.

-Creo que terminaría en San Mungo si no estuvieras conmigo –comentó la chica a lo que Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras Mahe, sonriendo ya también, asentía con convencimiento- Por cierto ¿te puedo pedir algo?  
-Lo que quieras.  
Dudó un momento pero decidió ser directa: tenía sus motivos para pedirle aquello.  
-¿Me enseñarías a hacer Legislemens y Oclumancia?  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido sin comprender a que venía aquella extraña petición.  
-Sí, creo que terminarás en San Mungo –contestó él, esta vez convencido, haciéndola reír de nuevo- ¿Por qué quieres aprender Legislemens y Oclumancia?.¿Nunca te cansas de aprender? Te pareces a Hermione.  
La chica sonrió, golpeándole levemente en el brazo por el comentario, y se dispuso a explicarle.  
-Tengo mis motivos y fíjate qué curioso: ambos por mis padres –Harry frunció el ceño aún más extrañado- Cuando me despedí de mi madre, deseé saber hacer Legislemens para poder descubrir en qué lugar estaba pensando para irse y el no poder hacerlo me irritó –el chico le escuchaba con atención- y en el caso de mi… -se detuvo en seco y rectificó- … de Snape, la primera vez deseé saber Oclumancia para impedirle entrar en mi mente pero la segunda vez, ni te cuento.  
-¿La segunda vez? –preguntó Harry tornando su expresión mucho más seria. Mahe se mordió el labio, no le había contado nada antes.  
-Intentó hacerme Legislemens este verano en su casa –Harry chasqueó la lengua y la chica apresuró a explicarle viendo cómo comenzaba a molestarse por el nuevo intento del profesor- Pero no pudo. Lo noté en seguida y lo evité.  
-¿Pero qué pretendía?  
-No lo sé, eso le pregunté yo. Pero el caso es que, aunque sé que no le voy a volver a ver –un suspiro involuntario de alivio escapó de sus labios- es algo que me gustaría aprender por si alguna vez alguien vuelve a intentar hacerme Legislemens sin mi permiso.

Harry la miró no muy convencido de querer enseñarle porque, aunque entendía su motivación por aprender, sabía que sería una excesiva concentración de poder y energía en Mahe, una nueva rama de la magia que unida a lo antiguo y a su poder intuitivo-premonitorio junto a la habilidad aprendida el año anterior para la evaluación ya era mucho, demasiado, y podía ser peligroso. La chica vio la duda en sus ojos y le insistió.

-¿Me enseñarás?  
Harry suspiró profundamente mirándola pensativo.  
-Lo haré, Mahe, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado: es demasiada concentración de magia y aunque eres poderosa, no debes mezclar prácticas: intuición con Legislemens, evaluación con Oclumancia… cualquier combinación, da igual, pero ten cuidado ¿vale? –la chica asintió sonriente y Harry alzó un dedo de advertencia- Y lo voy a hacer porque sé lo responsable que eres pero… eres mucho más cabezota y me vas a seguir insistiendo si te digo que no.

Mahe sonrió más aún y se echó a sus brazos derribándole contra el césped. Se echaron a reír por la caída fundidos en un abrazo mientras un "gracias" susurrado sobre sus labios dio paso a un apasionado beso de agradecimiento en aquella tarde de verano.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Decidieron empezar las prácticas al día siguiente para aprovechar el casi mes completo que les quedaba de vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts a ocupar sus puestos de profesores y jefes de casa. La noticia de que Harry iba a enseñar a Mahe Legislemens y Oclumancia tuvo opiniones para todos los gustos: a Sirius le pareció una buena idea ya que así les mantendría entretenidos además de hacer practicar a ambos, uno para mejorar y la otra para aprender. A Lupin en cambio, a pesar de los motivos que le explicó Mahe de cual era su interés por aprender, no le hizo tanta gracia. Opinaba tal y como Harry, que era demasiada concentración de energía pero finalmente terminó aceptando el empeño que tenía la chica en aprender aunque extrañamente seguía receloso.

Aprovechando el soleado día que había amanecido se fueron al jardín para comenzar su entrenamiento: ya que tenían que "dar clase" lo harían al aire libre.

-Bueno, señorita Guilmain –comenzó Harry a hablar tratando de contener la risa adoptando la pose de un estricto profesor- Vamos a iniciar esta clase sobre Legislemens y Oclumancia ¿de acuerdo? Espero que esté atenta y sea muy aplicada o tendré que quitarle puntos a su casa.  
Mahe, aguantando igualmente la risa, intentó mantenerse seria.  
-Seré muy buena alumna, profesor Potter.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, metidos cada uno en su papel de profesor y alumna, pero estallaron en carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.  
-Así no hacemos nada ¿eh? –comentó Harry aún riendo- Venga, vamos a ver. Lo primero, debes saber para qué sirve cada práctica -la chica asintió atenta- El Legislemens te da la capacidad de extraer sentimientos y recuerdos de la mente de otra persona.  
-¿Es leer el pensamiento? –preguntó Mahe y el chico rió.  
-Bueno, Snape me dijo que la mente no es un libro que se pueda abrir para leerlo pero diga lo que diga… sí, es como leer el pensamiento –asintió seguro de que la explicación que le dio el profesor en su 5º curso cuando trató de enseñarle, seguía sin convencerle-. En cuanto a la Oclumancia es una defensa mental contra cualquier intento de penetrar en la mente. Es una rama oscura de la magia.  
Mahe entrecerró los ojos ligeramente y preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien.  
- ¿Oscura? –Harry asintió y ella alzó las cejas- Oh, no lo sabía.

El descubrimiento de la procedencia de esa práctica no le agradó pero no hizo ningún comentario y animó a Harry para que siguiera explicándole.

-Si te parece, vamos a comenzar como empecé yo: practicando Oclumancia ¿de acuerdo? –Mahe confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza el estar de acuerdo y Harry prosiguió- Tienes que relajarte, vaciar tu mente de todo recuerdo, de todo pensamiento. Yo voy a tratar de entrar y poder ver lo que pueda, voy a intentar leer tus pensamientos –sonrió al volver a definirlo de la forma en que Snape le hubiese gritado que no era correcta- Tienes que concentrarte mucho para resistirte, tienes que repelerme con el cerebro y evitar que vea.  
-De acuerdo –contestó Mahe.  
-Al principio puede resultarte difícil pero repetiremos las veces que hagan faltan hasta que me bloquees ¿vale? Y por supuesto, puedes defenderte como quieras –Harry hizo una mueca repentinamente y rectificó- Bueno, como quieras no: no quiero que me lances otra vez el lazo de fuego sin darte cuenta –Mahe sonrió al recuerdo de su primera práctica de duelo en Grimmauld Place el verano anterior- Está bien, relájate –la chica cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró profundamente mientras volvía a abrirlos fijando la mirada en Harry- Vacía tu mente… deja fuera todo recuerdo… ¿preparada? –alzó la varita al asentimiento de la chica- Uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremens!

Mahe sintió como la imagen de Harry se le nublaba y comenzaba a transformarse; una extraña sensación la recorrió, no era la primera vez que lo sentía, no era la primera vez que le hacían Legislemens. Las imágenes empezaron a hacerse más nítidas y…

_Escuchaba tras una chimenea del Gran Comedor a Mark y Nora hablando animadamente; Estaba sentada en el baño de prefectos charlando con Hermione antes de la fiesta de graduación; Miraba a Harry y a Snape hablando sentados en la escalera de mármol; Repetía llorando un conjuro una y otra vez inclinada sobre su cuerpo; Una sombra se interponía entre ella y un hechizo; Malfoy la mantenía inmovilizada agarrándole fuertemente del pelo en la oscura noche de la batalla "¿… creías que no iba a poder contigo?..."_

Harry notó como Mahe, perdida en los pensamientos, se estremecía a cada recuerdo y comenzaba a respirar más aceleradamente pero al ver que no conseguía bloquearle, decidió continuar a pesar de que se había puesto tan nervioso como ella. Se concentró e intentó acudir a momentos más lejanos de la batalla.

_Estaba en su sala común charlando con Nora mientras ésta le quitaba unas ramitas enredadas de su pelo; Dos patronus que avanzaban por entre las mesas de los alumnos; El castillo de Hogwarts iluminado por la luna visto desde un bote que avanzaba despacio por el lago; Una cocina donde varios jóvenes la miraban curiosos ante su llegada…_

Cayó al suelo de rodillas intentando pausar el aire que respiraba aceleradamente cuando de pronto fue consciente de que ante sus ojos solo tenía la vista del lago y el verdoso césped.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry agachándose junto a ella que seguía aún un poco traspuesta. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero alzó la mirada a él.  
-¡Vaya!.¡Qué difícil!.¡Uff! –resopló haciendo que el chico sonriera al ver que volvía a ser consciente de donde estaba- No podía pararlo.  
-Me has dejado ver bastante, casi todo un año pero bueno, ha sido el primer intento –comentó satisfecho- No ha estado mal.  
-¿Lo has visto todo? -Harry asintió. Mahe suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y volvió a mirarle con un velo de angustia en su mirada que era compartido por él- No esperaba recordar la batalla.  
-Y yo no esperaba verla a través de tus ojos, ver lo que yo no vi.

Mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos. Para ambos seguía siendo duro recordar aquella noche a pesar de que todo terminó de la mejor manera posible y aunque al extraer los recuerdos existía la posibilidad de que los reviviesen, el hacerlo fue más duro de lo que esperaban. Intentaron no pensar más en ello y continuaron con la práctica.

-¿Preparada? Uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremens!

_Se despedía de Lupin en la puerta de la mansión "Te veo dentro de un mes, padrino"; Bailaba con Sirius en la fiesta de graduación; La imagen etérea de un mujer con unos preciosos ojos verdes le hablaba sonriente "Tendrías que ver a su padre. Es su viva imagen"…_

Harry contuvo la respiración por un instante: no podía haberse imaginado que vería a su madre en el recuerdo extraído a Mahe y se emocionó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios pero de pronto fue consciente de que si los recuerdos seguían algún tipo de orden, volverían a la batalla, así que volvió a concentrarse para acudir a pensamientos más lejanos.

_Trataba de coger la snitch en el partido contra Gryffindor; Escribía una carta sentada sola en la sala común "…Sam, si le conocieras..."; Lanzaba hechizos rabiosamente a todo lo que se mantenía en pie en la sala de los requerimientos; Hermione la miraba desafiante en plena calle de Hogsmeade mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo tras un puñetazo recibido; Un juego de runas en el tren…_

Apoyó las manos en las rodillas y resopló: realmente aquello era agotador haciéndole precisar una gran capacidad de concentración para cerrar su mente al hechizo lanzado por Harry. Notó como acariciaba su espalda y se incorporó.

-¿Bien? –se interesó el chico y ella asintió respirando hondo. Harry sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos- Me ha encantado poder ver a mi madre.  
Mahe le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazándole, susurró:  
-Lo sé.

Eran muchos los recuerdos y pensamientos que podían descubrirse o que aún habiendo sido vividos por ambos, podían resultar diferentes al verlos desde otro punto de vista. Aún tenían un mes entero para practicar y compartirlos…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Pasaron los días y continuaban practicando la Oclumancia ya que habían decidido que cuando dominará mejor esta rama de la magia, comenzarían con el Legislemens para no mezclar enseñanzas y terminar sin poder defenderse en ninguna. De todas formas, a Mahe le costaba trabajo bloquear los recuerdos a Harry y se desesperaba aunque él estaba contento del resultado que estaban obteniendo.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? –les preguntó Sirius una noche.  
-Bien –contestó Harry  
-Mal –respondió a la misma vez Mahe. Sirius les miró a ambos sin comprender.  
-¿Bien o mal?  
-Mal porque tardo mucho en bloquear los pensamientos, no consigo hacerlo antes –explicó Mahe. Sirius miró a Harry que sonreía abiertamente.  
-Cuanto más tarde en aprender a bloquear sus recuerdos… –dijo divertido-… de más cosas me enteraré.  
-¡Cotilla! –exclamó Mahe. Sirius lanzó una carcajada y al final terminaron los tres riendo de la situación.

Habían descubierto que existía la posibilidad de poder escoger un momento concreto de la vida de la persona a la que se le estaba haciendo Legislemens y a partir de ahí, comenzaban a surgir los recuerdos y pensamientos. Así que movido más por la curiosidad, Harry propuso seguir practicando pero concentrándose en la época en la que aún no conocía a Mahe para saber como fue su infancia, algo a lo que ella aceptó sin ningún problema.

-Vamos allá –le dijo Harry nuevamente con la varita preparada, un día que se había presentado nublado pero bochornoso- A ver qué conozco hoy de ti –sonrió pícaramente- ¿Lista? Uno, dos, tres…¡Legeremens!

_Un bonito castillo rodeado de grandes y espaciosos jardines; Un pasillo por donde corría mirando su reloj "¡Sam!.¡Corre!.¡Llegamos tarde a clase y Madam Maxime nos va a castigar!"; Seis años… se levantaba por la noche e iba de puntillas por la casa para no despertar a su madre llegando a la habitación donde le esperaban los regalos de navidad; Tres años... jugaba en la plaza de una ciudad mientras comía un chupachups de fresa; Un año... lloraba angustiada en una habitación en penumbras... _

-¡Wow!.¡Mahe! –exclamó Harry asombrado: había caído de espaldas y estaba sentado en el suelo- ¡Qué forma de bloquear! –la chica, de rodillas, no contestaba pero miraba extrañada con el ceño fruncido a un punto indefinido como si aún siguiera pasando el recuerdo ante sus ojos- ¿Mahe? –parpadeó y escuchó que Harry la llamaba.  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí... bien –contestó titubeando. Harry se levantó y fue hacia ella- ¿Por qué… por qué estaría tan asustada? –el chico entrecerró los ojos.  
-¿Cómo dices?  
-El último recuerdo –le dijo mirándole pero aún metida en sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué lloraría de esa forma tan angustiosa?  
-Yo no te he visto llorando, Mahe, el último recuerdo que he podido ver ha sido comiéndote el chupachups.

La chica volvió a parpadear y ya fue consciente de que a quien tenía delante era a Harry que le miraba con una mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación.

-¿No lo has visto? –preguntó extrañada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni lo has oído? –volvió a negar.  
-¿Seguro que estás bien? –ella asintió un tanto dudosa y él le explicó- Estaban pasando las imágenes y de pronto has irradiado tal cantidad de energía bloqueando el recuerdo que me has conseguido tirar al suelo.  
Mahe respiró profundamente pero al comenzar a notar como el chico aumentaba su preocupación, controló las sensaciones y trató de sonreírle.  
-Venga ¿lo intentamos otra vez? –le propuso lo más convencida posible.  
-No –contestó rotundo.  
-¡Sí!.¡Si estoy bien! –exclamó sonriente aunque sentía un pellizco en el estómago que si no se reflejaba en su rostro, poco faltaba- ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te tire otra vez al suelo? –bromeó. Harry la miró en silencio durante varios segundos pero ella apartó la mirada con la excusa de sacudirse los pantalones al haber caído al césped. Afortunadamente, el chico contestó antes de que ella tuviera que volver a mirarle a los ojos.  
-De acuerdo, vamos otra vez –se situaron en sus posiciones, frente a frente, y cuando se sintió preparada, Mahe asintió con la cabeza- Uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremens!

_Alguien le colocaba alrededor del cuello un antiquísimo medallón de forma ovalada que al contacto con su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar de color hasta adquirir un tono azul intenso "¡L´Atre de l´Inteligent!"; Tres años… correteaba feliz seguida por su madre por un puente de piedra camino a una bonita casa mientras seguía comiéndose el chupachups; Un año… un hombre y una mujer la miraban mientras ella lloraba de forma desesperada…_

De nuevo, ambos chicos cayeron al suelo ante la fuerza del bloqueo pero esta vez Harry no comentó nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio observando la reacción de Mahe. Estaba sentada en el suelo, respirando aceleradamente con los ojos cerrados. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante ocultando el rostro con lo que Harry, al verla, se puso en pie y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó intentando hacer que le mirase- Mahe ¿qué te pasa?  
-Me duele la cabeza –se le escuchó decir débilmente sin aún incorporarse. Sentía como si le hubieran partido el cráneo en dos pero eso no era lo peor: el escalofrío que aún recorría su cuerpo tras el último recuerdo perduraba intensamente haciéndole sentir aún peor.

-¡Hola!

Harry miró hacia donde les saludaban y vio como Lupin acababa de aparecerse y se acercaba a ellos sonriente pero al ver la situación su expresión se volvió seria pasando la mirada de Harry a Mahe, que seguía en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, y de nuevo al chico.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó agachándose junto a la chica- ¿Te encuentras mal?  
-Un poco –susurró.  
-Harry ¿por qué no te acercas a la cocina y le traes una de las pastillas que hay en el armario del estante superior?  
El chico le miró dudoso ya que prefería no separarse de ella pero Lupin le insistió con un gesto de la cabeza y terminó asintiendo.  
-Vengo en seguida.

Cuando vio que ya estaba cerca de la puerta, Lupin se situó de rodillas frente a Mahe y le alzó la cabeza para mirarla. Estaba pálida, con los ojos vidriosos y las pupilas dilatadas; le tomó de la mano que estaba fría como el hielo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Mahe?  
Vaciló en su respuesta y sin casi salirle la voz del cuerpo, le contestó:  
-Nada.  
-Nada no ¿qué te ha pasado? –insistió. La chica cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente mientras trataba de relajarse aunque la cabeza aún le dolía horrores.  
-No lo sé, Lupin –intentó explicar ante la persistencia de su padrino- Todo iba bien, estábamos practicando y empezaron los recuerdos: he visto Beauxbatons, he visto a mi amiga Samantha –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro- Me he visto de chiquita corriendo por un puente de piedra hacia una casa comiéndome un chupachups como el que me envió mi madre para mi cumpleaños… -Lupin entrecerró los ojos al escuchar el recuerdo y sin poder evitarlo, la interrumpió.  
-¿Te envió un chupachups? –preguntó a lo que Mahe asintió. Remus sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón al creer haber descubierto lo que tanto anhelaba pero antes, tenía que tratar de saber qué le había pasado a la chica- ¿Qué más pasó, Mahe?  
-Pues… parece ser que ese recuerdo es el último que ha visto Harry pero… yo he visto algo más –Lupin le preguntó con la mirada- Me he visto siendo un bebé, con un año más o menos. Estaba llorando pero no era un llanto normal, estaba muy asustada y había alguien más conmigo –cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar- pero… ahora no sé si era una persona o dos, no puedo recordarlo bien. Es como si estuviera desapareciendo el recuerdo de mi mente por segundos –levantó la vista hacia Lupin y se extrañó ante la expresión de su padrino- Remus, tienes mala cara y… te has puesto nervioso.  
-No, no…. Es que me preocupa verte así –contestó lo más seguro que pudo _"No puedes sentir que te miento porque me preocupa demasiado lo que esto puede significar..."_ Miró hacia la casa y vio como Harry salía de ella con un vaso de agua en las manos- Venga, no te preocupes, seguro que fue alguna travesura que hiciste y pillaste un berrinche. –Mahe alzó las cejas ligeramente en muestra de darle la razón- Son cosas de bebés.  
-¿Bebés? –preguntó Harry perdido de la conversación cuando llegó a ellos al escuchar la última frase de Lupin pero ante el silencio de ambos, miró a Mahe y tímidamente dijo- Eeemm… ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?

Sin hacer caso de la temerosa pregunta que acababa de realizar, Lupin le tendió la mano al vaso que traía para que se lo diese y se lo acercó a Mahe que aún seguía cabizbaja apoyando la frente en su mano.

-Tómate esto –ordenó Lupin- te vendrá bien.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Son unas pastillas naturales que me hizo la señora Pomfrey para los momentos en los que me sentía mal entre las lunas.  
-Eeemmm…. Lupin –interrumpió Harry que se había quedado bloqueado sin poder reaccionar y un tanto pálido- No debería tomar nada si… si está… eeemmm….bueno… ¡uff!.¿un bebé?

Vio como Mahe alzaba la cabeza hacia él sonriendo levemente y deletreaba en sus labios _"Tonto"_ a lo que Harry se ruborizó por la inocente confusión. La chica miró la pastilla que tenía en su mano y se la tomó.

-Verás como en seguida te empiezas a sentir mejor –le comentó Lupin.  
-Eso espero… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa imagen donde estoy llorando de esa forma…  
-Los bebés lloran mucho, Mahe –interrumpió Lupin para intentar distraerla del recuerdo- Harry cuando quería algo, no dejaba de llorar hasta que lo conseguía.  
-¿Ah sí? –se sorprendió el chico. Lupin asintió.  
-Siempre hacía lo mismo el llorón este.  
Mahe sonrió comenzando a sentir la mejoría casi instantánea del efecto del calmante.  
-No te quejes, Lupin –le reprochó- que cuando Harry llegó, a mi dejaste en segundo lugar y eso que eres mi padrino. Por algo sería –el hombre frunció el entrecejo extrañado de las palabras de la chica pero al momento comenzó a recordar.  
-¡Ah!.¡Aquello que dije en la cocina de Grimmauld Place! –exclamó al acordarse- Pero aquello fue una broma, Mahe –trató de disculparse- ¡Tú eres mi niña!  
-Ya, ya –siguió la chica con la broma mientras Harry miraba a uno y a otro como si fuera un partido de tenis.  
-¡En serio! –exclamó- Lo que pasa es que imagínate a este llorón –repitió Lupin riendo ante la protesta de Harry _"¡Oye!.¡No te pases!" _– Un bebé chiquitito con esos ojos que tiene.

Mahe, que iba recuperando el color, le miro y sin evitarlo suspiró: aquellos ojos verdes que eran el alma en su vida, su luz en la oscuridad, su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

-Te entiendo, Lupin. –respondió ensimismada.  
-Bueno ¿podéis dejar de hablar de mi? –propuso Harry que sentía como iba a empezar a ruborizarse de nuevo pero ahora por las atentas miradas de Remus y Mahe quienes comenzaron a reír al ver su expresión.  
-¿Te encuentras ya mejor? –preguntó el hombre y la chica asintió- Quizá sea bueno de todas formas que te eches un poco, que descanses. Ahora te encuentras espabilada pero te va a entrar sueño, ya lo verás.  
-Es una buena idea –apoyó Harry- Venga, te llevo a la habitación.

Sin rechistar, Mahe hizo caso de ambos y, ayudada por Harry, se puso en pie ligeramente mareada. El chico vio como Lupin, cuyo semblante se había vuelto sombrío de nuevo, le hacía una señal con la mirada y se llevaba disimuladamente el índice a los labios para indicarle que no dijera nada a lo que Harry, sin comprender exactamente qué quería decir con aquel gesto, asintió levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a andar con Mahe sujetándola por la cintura. Al cabo de un rato, Harry volvió a salir de la casa y observó que Lupin había bajado hasta el lago: no sabía qué ocurría pero la misteriosa mirada que el hombre le había lanzado antes de que se llevara a la chica le tenía intranquilo. Algo pasaba, estaba seguro, y no sabía por qué le provocaba un escalofrío inconscientemente solo pensarlo. Avanzó hacia la orilla del lago viendo como Remus, con las manos en los bolsillos, apenas se movía. Cuando llegó hasta él, el hombre ni siquiera le miró pero su expresión era más que seria y preocupada: era asustada. Harry no pudo soportar más el silencio y le preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre, Lupin?

El hombre resopló bajando la cabeza y mantuvo el silencio durante un momento más, algo que hizo que la tensión aumentase y Harry se comenzara a poner más nervioso.

-Se acabaron las prácticas, Harry.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Que se acabaron las prácticas –repitió volviéndose hacia él y mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Se acabó hacerle Legislemens a Mahe.

Harry tragó saliva y se estremeció ante la rotundidad de las palabras de Lupin. Alguna razón de peso tenía que haber para estar siendo tan tajante en lo que parecía no una petición si no una orden.

-¿Pero qué ocurre?.¿Qué le pasa a Mahe? Me estás asustando.

Lupin cerró los ojos un instante y tras resoplar con fuerza como si con ello expulsase la tensión que acumulaba en su interior, volvió a mirar al chico.

-Será mejor que te sientes, Harry. Será mejor que nos sentemos los dos.

* * *

Sí, se queda ahí (uy! que viene un rayo hacia mi :D ) Intrigados? así que gusta, jeje. Me encantó escribir este capi, no solo por poder escribir de la parejita, si no por tener que inventar recuerdos de la infancia de Mahe y sobre todo, por el recorrido que tenía que hacer por UP, me gustó mucho de verdad. Algo que iban recordando Harry y Mahe, yo al ir escribiéndolo y ojalá vosotros ahora al leerlo : ) Bueno, pues en unos diitas veremos que le cuenta Lupin a Harry... Hasta entonces, besitos y gracias como siempre. 


	28. Capítulo 27: Recuerdos del pasado

**Disclaimer: **Un día cualquiera en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos...

-Buenos días, quisiera saber si tiene alguna oferta  
-Pues sí, tenemos una oferta al lugar más mágico que pueda soñar: Hogwarts  
-Oh, suena interesante ¿me informa?  
-Claro, sientese. Este es un lugar donde se concentra toda la magia y donde residen los mejores magos y brujas de nuestra época. Para visitarlo, solo podrá ir a través de la red flu.  
-¿Solo?  
-Sí, porque el Expreso solo se reserva para los alumnos y en escoba o apareciéndose no es posible llegar.  
-¿Y eso?  
-Por las defensas que rodean el castillo. Es cosa de JK. Aunque hubo una vez en que todos llegaron apareciéndose pero porque el mejor mago hizo caer las defensas para llegar al haya con su amor.  
-¡Oh, qué bonito!  
-Sí, pero eso es cosa de las Guilmains  
-Uuumm... no entiendo ¿son ellas las dueñas de todo lo que me está hablando?  
-No, en absoluto. Todo pertenece a JK: el castillo, los personajes...todo. Las Guilmains han aportado más cositas que han hecho proseguir la historia con nuevos personajes, nueva trama, nuevos hechizos, etc. Eso sí que le pertenece a ellas. ¡Bastante trabajo que les cuesta sacarlo adelante!  
-Pues me parece muy interesante.  
-Y lo es. Eso sí, si visita este lugar, no podrá apropiarse de nada, está prohibido. La maldición que puede recaer sobre usted sería terrible.  
-Uf, es bueno saberlo. De todas formas yo soy legal como espero que lo sean todos los que vayan este lugar. Me interesa el viaje ¿podría hacer la reserva?  
-Por supuesto. Siga adelante y... sumérjase en la lectura.

Hola, aquí Mahe de nuevo. Ojalá pudiera ofrecer este tipo de viaje en mi agencia (si pudiera, no lo vendía, me iba yo, jeje) Pues nada, vamos a por los rr antes de desvelar lo que ocurre en el siguiente capi ; ) Vuelvo a responderlos aquí aunque sigo cruzando los dedos para que no tengamos ningún problema.

**Stiby:** Nuestros capis nos hacen de guardaespaldas, jeje, si no ya nos hubierais matado entre todos :S Pero eso quería, dejaros intrigados y sin saber durante unos días (soy malvada, lo sé, jijiji) Apuntas a que las dos personas que Mahe recuerda puedan ser su padre y su madre... uuummm, no sé yo, simplemente porque... Snape no se enteró de que Virginia tenía una hija hasta el año anterior, ni que era suya. Aunque... ¿y si son ellos pero Virginia se lo calló en aquel momento? jejeje, te lío más. Me encanta saber que te encantó (valga la... ) mi mimado :D Siento que suspendieras el examen: ya sabes,hay que estudiar como Hermione o hacerse una chuleta de himkypunk como los gemelos :D. Besitos y nos vemos.

**Paty**: Suspense, intriga... mola, jeje. Si Lupin asusta con esos comentarios, te aseguro que es porque hay que asustarse. Pero claro, no te puedo contar la razón, tendrás que leerlo. Lo de que Harry creyese inocentemente que iba a ser papá fue porque vi esa escena tan clarita y me lo imaginé tan tierno, tan lindo de bebé, que tuve que incluirla como un pequeño respiro para lo que se venía después. Yo también suspiro, jejeje. Besos.

**Marc:** Ups! perdón por haber confundido tu nick con algo de James Bond pero es que no me he leído ESDLA (solo vi una de las pelis y a mitad me quedé dormida) así que no tengo ni idea de quién sale o de quienes son. Sorry. Si os hubiera contado en ese capi qué es lo que ha visto Mahe ¿qué os iba a contar en el de hoy? jejeje. Enga, ala adios!

**Cote:** Que penita que se borrara tu rr pero bueno, al menos sabemos que te gustó el capi : ) Estudia muchas matemáticas que luego te servirán en el futuro (eso me decía mi profe en el cole y yo me metí a estudiar por la rama de letras y ahora estoy todo el día con la calculadora en la mano, jajaja) Besos y cuídate.

**Kata:** Que gracia lo del demente, jejeje, no lo pillé :D Pues claro, el pobre Harry siempre tiene alguien tras él que quiere matarlo, aunque... quizá esta vez quieran matar a alguien más porque malos en HH, los hay y muy malos. No vayas al matasanos que ese es muggle, ve al medimago que sabrá mejor cómo curarte ;) Besos.

**Eva Vidal:** Madre mía! cuánto hace que no sabíamos de ti:D Me alegro de verte recaer por HH. Espero que durmieras, jejeje, suficiente con que este "problemilla" que se les ha presentado les quite el sueño a los protagonistas. Uff, veo que HBP no te gustó nada de nada, eh? Creo que Nigriv se ha pasado por tu blog a comentar su opinión al respecto. A mi me gustó, tenía capis que me dejaron sin aliento aunque en cambio, otros... Pero bueno, de todas formas mi favorito sigue siendo CdF. Me alegra saber que dentro de la estresante vida que llevas, somos un respiro : ) Besos.

**LiRaY: **¿No sabemos qué es la humanidad? jajaja, que fuerte ha sonado eso :D Si veo a Virginia Guilmain, le diré que te haga un visita para tu clavícula ; ) ¿No te gustó la peli? uy, a mi me encantó! Mi opinión: se han centrado en lo principal del libro con las correspondientes adaptaciones para poder recortar y lógicamente, tienen que quitar lo que menos importante sea. Parece ser que JK estuvo de acuerdo en tal y como habían dejado la adaptación así que si tiene el visto bueno de ella, es porque lo que no sale no es realmente importante y lo que se haya modificado lo considera correcto. Es cierto que por ejemplo, Dumbledore parece que está loco en esta peli, eso no me gustó. Y que me hubiera gustado ver la Imperius a Harry en el cementerio. Pero poca queja importante más tengo. Para mí, lo demás son detalles sin importancia (obviamente si estuvieran incluidos en la peli sería genial pero como no puede ser, qué le vamos a hacer) Detalles como queSirius firmara la carta como Hocicos, habría que explicar entonces el por qué y eso es más tiempo de peli aunque sean minutos pero eso para ellos es dinero. O meter una escena entera con el asesinato de Crouch cuando lo importante es que lo asesinan y ya. Fallo grave e imperdonable fueque no explicaran en la peli de PdA de donde provenía el Mapa de Merodeadores o quienes eran ellos, fíjate. Pero bueno, tengo bastante comprobado que quien no vio los centenares de videos que fueron apareciendo en la red de la peli y las noticias sobre lo que saldría o dejaría de salir, se han llevado más desilusión que los que los vimos todos (no sé si fue tu caso). Quizás íbamos preparadas, sabiendo que no había partido de Quidditch, que Dumbledore estaba loco perdido o que no había escregruto en el laberinto, y por eso, nos gustó más. Aún así, y dentro de las cosas que se hayan sacado de la manga, CdF me parece la peli que más se ha acercado al libro (quitando las dos primeras peroson tan infantiles y con unos efectos especiales tan patateros que me llegan a aburrir, te lo aseguro. Ahora, eso sí, los partidos de Quidditch de ambas y el club de duelo de la segunda me lo sé de memoria :D) Y por supuesto, y eso no se puede negar, CdFes la peli donde los chicos mejor interpretan haciéndola más creíble. Pero bueno, es normal que cada uno tenga su opinión ; ) A ver qué tal OdF, no? Besos.

**Layn:** Jejeje ¿no crees que vayamos yaa contar lo que le pasa a Mahe? Quizá hagas bien en no creerlo... ; ) El llanto que escuchaba en la mansión de Snape... uy, es verdad! no lo recordaba (anda que no, jeje) Ya veremos por donde sale todo esto ; ) Besitos.

**Lladruc:** Otro rayo esquivado :D Parece ser que Remus descubrió el paradero de Virginia, sí, o... que quizá le gusten los chupachups y por eso se sorprendió de saber que aún los vendían en aquel lugar ; ) Besos.

Y **Celina**, para cuando veas esto, espero que estés bien y que la tormenta tropical no te haya hecho volar sin escoba. Cuídate mucho, linda. Besitos.

Se acabó por hoy! Seguimos con la continuación de mi mimado. A ver lo que descubrís... ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Recuerdos del pasado **

(Por Mahe)

Miraba al techo tumbada boca arriba en la cama y aunque el malestar había pasado en gran parte, seguía sintiendo un hormigueo desagradable por su cuerpo. No podía evitar darle vueltas al recuerdo que había tenido porque seguía sin encontrar explicación al escalofrío que le había producido verse llorando tan desconsoladamente porque no era un llanto normal, su intuición se lo decía... pero por algún motivo su imagen como bebé en aquella habitación en penumbras iba desapareciendo, se difuminaba por momentos: lo olvidaba poco a poco aunque la sensación perduraba.

Se giró en la cama de lado sobre su costado izquierdo abrazando la almohada. Era cierto que el sueño estaba llegando a ella, Morfeo se acercaba y comenzaba a sentirse relajada: su mente en blanco no pensaba, los párpados se le cerraban costándole trabajo mantenerlos abiertos... sueño, tenía mucho sueño... Pero de pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe como si hubiese recibido un jarro de agua fría y el corazón empezó a latir acelerado _"No, no puede ser, tiene... tiene que ser una coincidencia. ¡Es absurdo!...Cómo va a tener algo que ver?" _Cuantas más dudas surgían en su mente mayor era el estremecimiento _"Aquel bebé que escuché llorando en el desván de la casa de Snape... ¿cómo iba a ser yo? Es que no puede ser, es... simplemente es... imposible"_ Se sentó en la cama nerviosa ante el pensamiento ilógico que aturdía su cabeza y trató de calmarse situando una mano en su pecho _"Venga, tranquilízate ¿por qué lates tan nervioso?.¿no ves que es absurdo? Vas a conseguir que él te sienta y no quiero que se preocupe por una tontería"_ Cerró los ojos suspirando lenta y pausadamente, obligándose a cerrar su mente al recuerdo a través de lo antiguo como si de Oclumancia se tratase y se volvió a tumbar en la cama esperando que de nuevo el sueño apareciese.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Sentados cerca de la orilla, el silencio se estaba haciendo interminable, disparando la tensión del momento, de conocer la razón oculta de su comportamiento y sus palabras. No quería presionarle pero si en breve no comenzaba a contarle qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, no aseguraba contenerse en sacar su varita y obligarle. Lupin miró a Harry que estaba a punto de explotar ante su ausencia de palabras así que decidió explicarle aunque no sabía cómo.

-Quisiera equivocarme pero… creo que las prácticas de Legislemens y Oclumancia están haciendo despertar en Mahe un recuerdo que no conoce, algo que jamás debería recordar.  
-¿A qué te refieres, Remus? –preguntó nervioso sintiendo de pronto un intenso pellizco en el estómago- ¿Qué recuerdo?  
Lupin tomó aire como si fuera a lanzarse a la más honda de las piscinas y dirigió su mirada hacia el lago.  
-Cuando... cuando Mahe tenía un año –comenzó a contarle- intentaron hacer algo con ella, intentaron realizar sobre ella un rito de… magia negra –el chico abrió los ojos horrorizado sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando- Parece ser que querían alentar su alma para volverla oscura, maldecirla para utilizarla y que fuera unos de los suyos.  
Harry sintió un escalofrío cruzarle el alma y el corazón.  
-¿De los suyos? –repitió con voz ronca- ¿Mortífagos? -Remus asintió con pesadez y Harry le tomó con fuerza del brazo- ¿Quién fue, Lupin?.¿Quién?.¿Qué le hicieron?

Las preguntas angustiosas salían atropelladamente de su boca por la ansiedad que su cuerpo y su mente reflejaban ante el horrible descubrimiento. No comprendía nada pero por el semblante entristecido de Lupin no cabía duda de que aquello había sido más siniestro de lo que parecía en un principio.

-Fue alguien a quien, todos los que sabemos lo que le hizo, hemos odiado siempre. –Harry entrecerró los ojos asaltándole la peor de las dudas ante las palabras de Lupin- Verás…

El cielo nublado de aquel día era puro reflejo de la tristeza y el dolor que Lupin mostraba en cada palabra que salía de sus labios contándole a Harry todo lo que aconteció aquel día. Recordarlo de nuevo era como revivir una pesadilla que creía olvidada haciendo que se convirtiera en el peor sueño del chico en esos momentos. Remus le relataba con voz temblorosa sin ni siquiera mirar a Harry que se iba quedando paralizado a cada palabra, a cada gesto de aquel hombre.

-… y por eso, decidió irse de Inglaterra con Mahe. –terminó finalmente el crudo relato. Harry apoyaba la frente en su mano negando levemente con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creer todo lo que había escuchado mientras Lupin, por primera vez desde que se habían sentado, se atrevió a mirarle- Ella no lo sabe. Ni debe saberlo.  
-No me lo puedo creer –susurró Harry apesadumbrado levantando la mirada hacia Remus. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban tal pena y preocupación que el hombre se entristeció aún más al verle así.  
-Fue de las peores épocas que ha pasado Virginia en su vida –siguió contándole- No sabía cuanto daño habían podido hacerle, hasta donde habían llegado en la maldición pero ella hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano. Merlín sabe cuántos Obliviates le lanzó para velarle aquel momento, cuanto poder antiguo tuvo que emplear para condicionarla y sanar lo que le hubieran podido herir en su alma. –el chico resopló angustiado y Lupin le puso una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizar los nervios que él mismo sentía- Por eso se explica la extrema sensibilidad que tiene Mahe para percibir lo negativo, por qué ha desarrollado de esa manera su poder intuitivo: Virginia la condicionó de tal forma que hizo que ahora inconscientemente desprecie y rechace con todas sus fuerzas el lado oscuro.  
-Por eso fue la primera que percibió lo que le ocurría a Hermione –recordó Harry con la mirada ausente.  
-Y quizá por eso también –añadió Lupin pensativo- no pueda aceptar a Snape como a su padre a pesar de que casi dio la vida por ella.

Harry miró a Lupin comprendiendo de pronto tantas cosas pero dudando de tantas otras que no podía más que sentirse aturdido cuando repentinamente la incertidumbre se apoderó de él.

-¿Y… y que le haya hecho Legislemens le está haciendo recordar? –preguntó titubeando sintiéndose culpable- Hemos practicado durante días, incluso Snape le ha hecho Legislemens alguna vez ¿Por qué ahora?.¿Qué he hecho mal?

Lupin se enterneció ante la expresión triste de Harry y apretó la mano de nuevo en su hombro intentando consolar el mal momento que el chico estaba pasando.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Harry –le replicó- No has hecho nada mal. Tiene que haber otro motivo, alguna causa por la que Mahe haya empezado a recordar, algo que lo haya desencadenado y… -se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativo, analizando algo que había acudido a su mente con la rapidez de un rayo- …creo saber lo que puede ser.  
-¿El qué? –preguntó ansioso el muchacho.  
-Algo que vio en el desván de la casa de Snape, concretamente a alguien…  
-¿La visión que tuvo? –preguntó y Lupin asintió- Donde estaban Snape y… Lestrange.  
-Exacto –confirmó- Es la única razón que se me ocurre porque, que sepamos, ella nunca le había vuelto a ver. Si por mano del diablo se cruzó con él en la batalla, no le pudo reconocer con su máscara.

Era una sensación extraña, un temor que crecía por lo que estaban confirmando al analizar aquella situación mezclado con la impotencia de no saber cómo actuar y realmente de no saber qué iba a pasar. El silencio cayó como una losa entre los enmarañados pensamientos y confusas ideas que ambos hombres tenían en su mente: algo tenían que hacer pero ¿qué? Al cabo de un rato, Lupin comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Aunque todo esto se haya desencadenado por aquella visión está claro que de alguna forma, no sé cómo, el Legislemens le está reavivando el recuerdo y hay que evitarlo como sea. –Harry asintió convencido y de pronto se miraron sintiendo el mismo temor ante la idea que estaban compartiendo. Eran demasiadas dudas pero muchos más los temores sobre en lo que podría desembocar todo aquel asunto y precisamente no solo por como pudiera reaccionar Mahe ante el descubrimiento- No quiero ni pensar lo que puede ocurrir si llegara a recordarlo todo…  
-Pero… sabes como es¿cómo voy a convencerla para que dejemos las prácticas? -preguntó Harry preocupado- Insistirá si no le doy una razón lógica para dejarlo y no debe sospechar.  
Lupin hizo una mueca con sus labios sabiendo que lo que decía Harry era tan cierto como que el sol ilumina el día y la luna la noche.  
-No lo sé, Harry, pero… no podemos dejar que recuerde.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

El leve chasquido del picaporte de la puerta le hizo detenerse en su intención de entrar, con el ferviente deseo de que no lo hubiera escuchado. Empujó un poquito y vio como seguía dormida con lo que terminó entrando más tranquilo cerrando con igual cuidado la puerta tras él. Acurrucada de lado, rodeando la almohada entre sus brazos como le gustaba hacer, parecía que dormía en el más plácido de los sueños sobrevolando nubes con forma de hipogrifo… Se quedó de pie mirándola durante un momento y lentamente terminó sentándose en la cama junto a ella. No podía evitar sentirse triste y preocupado por todo lo que Lupin le había revelado porque nunca se hubiera imaginado que la sensibilidad de Mahe a lo negativo, su rechazo, pudiera venir de aquella terrible experiencia. Allí dormida, tan ajena que parecía a todo, sumergida en sus sueños, nadie diría que fue arrebatada de su cuna con solo un año y su alma y mente casi llevadas hasta el lado donde la magia se vuelve oscura y tenebrosa como una noche cerrada de invierno en el más lúgubre cementerio. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de tener que guardar de nuevo un secreto tal y como tuvo que hacer cuando se enteró de que su destino estaba ligado a la profecía del Departamento de Misterios pero no podía permitir que se enterara, no podía. Y ello conllevaba que tendría que disimular ante ella, mentirle si era preciso para ocultárselo y todo con la esperanza de que no sintiese el engaño.

Acercó la mano despacio hasta su cabeza y dejó que sus dedos acariciasen lentamente su cabello intentando no despertarla aunque lo que el corazón le pedía en ese momento era abrazarla con fuerza y asegurarle en silencio que no le pasaría nada, que la protegería y la ayudaría si la tormenta se desataba. El leve contacto continuo de sus dedos hizo que Mahe suspirara profundamente como si en sus sueños estuviese con él y se movió un poquito haciendo que Harry se detuviese pero al ver que seguía dormida no pudo evitar continuar su caricia. Se acercó lentamente y besó su mejilla con cariño sintiendo como ahora era el suspiro de sus labios el que escapaba. Temiendo hacerla despertar, se incorporó quedándose sentado junto a ella mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- Tu alma ni ha sido ni será nunca oscura, Mahe –susurró- Tú eres un alma pura.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A pesar de ser pleno verano, el día amaneció tan nublado y gris como el anterior, fiel reflejo del ánimo que ambos tenían. Durante la tarde anterior, cuando Mahe se despertó seguía encontrándose cansada y con dolor de cabeza con lo que no propuso en ningún momento continuar con las prácticas. Pero iniciando un nuevo día, todo se presentaba diferente y temían el momento en que apareciera en la cocina dispuesta a seguir con el tema. Permanecían en silencio, lanzándose furtivas y nerviosas miradas al ver que no tardaría en llegar pero lo primero era ofrecerle la mejor de sus sonrisas y tratar de apartar la preocupación para que su poder no pudiese captar nada que la pusiera sobre aviso de que algo estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, escucharon como bajaba las escaleras y a una señal con la cabeza de Lupin, comenzaron a charlar animadamente como si llevaran así un buen rato.

-Pues sí, dentro de unos días saldré de viaje –comenzó Lupin a hablar aparentemente tranquilo.  
-¿Sí?.¿dónde vas? –preguntó Harry.  
-¿Eso?.¿dónde vas?  
Miraron hacia la puerta y vieron como Mahe les miraba sonriente desde allí.  
-Buenos días, Mahe –saludó Remus- ¿Quieres un café?  
-Buenos días. Sí, me apetece, gracias.

Se acercó a su padrino besándole en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia Harry sentándose a su lado y dándole otro beso. Cuando la humeante taza de café se posó ante ella, volvió a preguntarle.

-¿Te vas de viaje?.¿A dónde vas, Lupin?  
-Pues… quiero ir a visitar a alguien que hace mucho que no veo –respondió convincente- Tengo que acercarme a Hogsmeade, al departamento de transportes mágicos para ver como voy a llegar hasta allí.  
-¿Y a dónde es? –preguntó Mahe y añadió curiosa guiñándole- ¿Y… quién es?

Remus se puso un poco tenso pero intentó salir del paso argumentando que ella no conocía a la persona en cuestión a lo que Mahe entrecerró los ojos haciendo que el hombre se pusiera más nervioso por la posibilidad de que le estuviera evaluando pero la chica se echó a reír al imaginarse lo que estaba pensando.

-Tranquilo, Lupin, no te estoy evaluando para saber más, ni te estoy haciendo Legislemens porque… -miró a Harry que contuvo la respiración-… aún no sé. Hablando de Legislemens¿cuándo seguimos con las prácticas? -Harry apartó la mirada y buscó disimuladamente la de Lupin pidiendo auxilio pero éste, a pesar de que sabían perfectamente que ese momento iba a llegar, se había quedado tan bloqueado como él. Mahe miró a uno y a otro que seguían en silencio haciendo que se extrañara aún más de sus reacciones- ¿Qué os pasa?.¿Ocurre algo?  
-¡No!.¡En absoluto! –exclamó Lupin tratando de sonreír con naturalidad- ¿Qué va a ocurrir?  
Mahe miró de reojo a Harry que aún evitaba su mirada y regresó la vista a su padrino. Algo había que decir urgentemente o la sospecha comenzaría a formarse.  
-Le he comentado a Lupin –empezó a hablar Harry a lo que la chica se giró hacia él- que después de lo de ayer… has demostrado que ya sabes bloquear con fuerza cualquier intento externo de introducirse en tu mente.  
-¿Tú crees? –preguntó extrañada ante la seguridad con la que el chico había comentado su avance. Harry asintió y concentrándose para bloquear las emociones a través de lo antiguo, la miró.  
-Sí, y si no, pregúntale a mi trasero que fue quien sufrió las dos caídas.  
La respuesta del chico hizo que se echara a reír y ellos la siguieron distendiendo ligeramente el ambiente.  
-Pero quisiera probar una vez más, Harry –insistió- para ver si de verdad sé hacerlo.  
El chico vio de reojo como Lupin negaba rápida y disimuladamente con la cabeza y carraspeó buscando más excusas en su mente.  
-No merece la pena, Mahe –explicó- Mira, nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones ¿por qué no las aprovechamos para descansar antes de volver a Hogwarts? –propuso cogiéndola de la mano. La chica frunció el ceño contrariada.  
-¿Y el Legislemens? –preguntó- Me ibas a enseñar también.  
-¿Queréis mi opinión? –interrumpió de pronto Lupin al ver que Harry estaba llegando a un callejón sin salida. Ambos chicos asintieron- Quizá sería buena idea aprovechar estas semanas para que aprenda a hacer Legislemens a ver qué tal se le da. –Harry abrió los ojos sin comprender pero Lupin siguió hablando serenamente aunque ni siquiera la mirada de complicidad que le lanzó, le hizo relajarse. Lo que menos se esperaba es que la animase a seguir con la práctica después de lo que habían hablado- Ahora le toca a Mahe indagar en tu pasado, Harry. Ahora le toca a ella entrar en tu mente.  
-¿Lo ves? –respondió sonriente la chica mirando al muchacho que seguía controlando sus emociones y más teniendo aún su mano cogida pudiendo transmitirle el temor. Hizo una mueca de resignación para seguir el peligroso juego y se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueeeeno, que le vamos a hacer –contestó- tendré que correr el riesgo de que me veas en el tren cubierto por el jugo fétido del cactus de Neville.  
Mahe alzó las cejas divertida y comenzó a reír de nuevo.  
-¿En serio? Ese recuerdo tengo que buscarlo¡jajajajaa! -Harry siguió haciendo su papel de resignado pero vio de soslayo como Lupin asentía con la cabeza solo una vez dando su conformidad a la continuación de la práctica de aquella forma- Venga, pues voy a subir a por mi varita y comenzamos¿vale?

Le besó nuevamente y apretó el brazo de Lupin al pasar por su lado, saliendo seguidamente de la cocina. Cuando calculó que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para oírles, Harry miró a Lupin muy serio sin comprender por qué la había animado a continuar con las prácticas.

-Harry, ha sido la única forma de que no sospeche –explicó Remus ante la mirada molesta del chico- Ahora se concentrará en tus recuerdos, no en los de ella. Está encantada de hacerlo ¿no lo has visto? –suspiró profundamente y añadió en voz baja- Y al menos con ello conseguiremos que no piense más.  
-Sí –confirmó el chico acercándose a él y hablando igualmente en voz baja- ¡Pero seguimos corriendo el riesgo de que al trabajar con la mente siga reavivando el recuerdo!  
Lupin bajó la mirada preocupado porque sabía perfectamente que existía esa posibilidad y en un susurro le dijo:  
-Espero que no, Harry, espero que no.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Como toda nueva práctica en la magia, los primeros intentos fueron fallidos y por mucha concentración que se auto impusiese, no conseguía entrar en la mente de Harry más que por unos segundos sin poder ver ningún recuerdo completo. Cada vez que la veía concentrarse, se echaba a temblar de solo pensar que su expresión cambiase al comenzar a pasar por su mente más imágenes de aquella maldición. Pero habitualmente, su rostro se mostraba sereno, dispuesta a seguir intentándolo y aprendiendo aquella habilidad.

Conforme pasaron los días, fue avanzando y mejorando en su trabajo con la mente, consiguiendo extraer recuerdos y sensaciones a Harry cada vez con mayor facilidad. Había momentos en los que le bloqueaba con la Oclumancia para que ella forzase la habilidad y otros en los que la dejaba pasear por entre sus recuerdos. Aunque ella se mostraba animada por el avance, el chico estaba agotado por tener que estar continuamente bloqueando a través de lo antiguo su miedo y preocupación pero aún así no le dio muestras en ningún momento de ello, manteniéndose firme y sereno cuando estaba con ella. Pero lo que le comenzó a tranquilizar fue comprobar que realmente la práctica de Legislemens no parecía traerle de nuevo el recuerdo y era un gran alivio aunque no por ello bajaba la guardia. _"Alerta permanente"_ se sorprendía de vez en cuando pensando para si mismo como si el propio Moody le aconsejase. Poco a poco, Mahe fue descubriendo que le gustaba más y se le daba algo mejor el Legislemens que la Oclumancia a lo que también encontró más utilidad. _"Nunca vayas a mezclar habilidades"_ le repetía Harry constantemente _"Puede ser peligroso"_

-¿Otra vez? –propuso una tarde después de varios intentos logrados. Harry asintió cada vez más animado al ver que parecía haberse quedado atrás la pesadilla del aquel recuerdo y Mahe sonrió, alzando la varita- Vamos allá... uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremens!

_Sonreía a todos los que le aplaudían en el Gran comedor tras haber recibido la Orden de Merlín; Las puertas de salón se abrían solas a su llegada con ella sin vida entre sus brazos; Un rayo azulado impactaba en su cuerpo debilitándolo, proveniente de la varita de Hermione…_

Mahe suspiró apenada al ver algunos de los momentos en los que más hubiera querido estar con él para ayudarle o para consolarle no solo en espíritu. Se concentró y avanzó por sus recuerdos.

_Estaba inmóvil en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place viendo como Sirius trataba de cerrar la cortina del cuadro de su madre; Un lazo de fuego comenzaba a abrasarlo pero se desaparecía para llegar a su espalda y acorralarla con su brazo "¡Ya eres mía!"; Estaba sentado en la cama con Hermione besando sus párpados y…_

Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida tanto por el recuerdo como por el hecho de que Harry lo hubiese bloqueado no dejándole ver más, lo que le hizo sentir un peso en el estómago por la duda de cual sería la continuación de esa escena. Su expresión cambió, mostrándose más seria.

-No pasó nada –se apresuró Harry a aclarar pero Mahe no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarle fijamente entrecerrando los ojos- De verdad, que no pasó nada.  
-¿Y por qué lo has bloqueado? –preguntó molesta- ¿Qué es lo que no querías que viese?  
-¡Nada! –exclamó- No pasó nada, Mahe –repitió acercándose a ella- Mi subconsciente ha reaccionado así, bloqueándolo sin darme cuenta pero… no te oculto nada. Y sabes que no te estoy mintiendo: lo sabes y lo sientes.

Efectivamente, sentía que Harry estaba siendo sincero al negar una y otra vez que ocurriera algo entre ellos aquel día pero Mahe, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar que los celos la hubiesen invadido al ver aquella imagen.

-No me habías contado nada.  
-No había nada que contar –replicó- Casi la besé, es cierto, pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera supe por qué me había comportado así.

Avanzó más a ella cogiéndola de las manos y se acercó para besarla pero Mahe desvió el rostro susurrando _"Vamos a seguir"_. Harry la miró un momento sin conseguir que ella cruzara la mirada con él y suspirando profundamente, se giró para prepararse de nuevo. Sabía que le decía la verdad y no dudaba de su amor porque lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo como su propia sangre. Su reacción celosa quizá estaba siendo un poco exagerada pero no había visto el intento de besar a cualquier chica, había sido el intento de besar a Hermione. Si no le hubiese demostrado su malestar en ese momento, no hubiera sido ella misma. Alzó la mirada y vio como Harry ya estaba preparado mirándola apenado por su desplante al no querer besarle. Tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y…

-¡Legeremens!

_Corría hacia el recibidor al escuchar a la señora Black gritando y vio como las dos chicas peleaban; Una extraña pero agradable sensación en la boca del estómago al verla entrar en la cocina por primera vez "Bienvenida a casa, Mahe"…_

Esta vez fue ella quien detuvo el recuerdo y le miró curiosa. Harry frunció el entrecejo no sabiendo qué motivo podía haber ahora para detenerse pero ver cómo la expresión de Mahe era más serena que rato antes, le tranquilizó.

-¿Sentiste mariposas en el estómago al verme por primera vez? –preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio con un tono que intentaba disimular la sorpresa aunque estaba realmente asombrada por la sensación captada. Harry bajó un momento la mirada pero la alzó de nuevo hacia ella.  
-Pues… eso parece, sí –confirmó ligeramente ruborizado. La chica se mordió el labio y él sonrió viendo como se acercaba lentamente- Igual que mi subconsciente me traiciona en determinados momentos en los que casi hago cosas que realmente no siento –comenzó a explicar en referencia al recuerdo que la había molestado- otras veces me avisa de cosas que son verdaderamente importantes. Y aquí sin darme cuenta, me avisó de que por aquella puerta acababa de entrar mi alma gemela, acababa de conocer a mi corazón.

Mahe llegó hasta él tratando de mantenerse seria pero en ese momento se sentía estremecer como el día que le conoció. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, esbozando la sonrisa que confirmaba que ya no había enfado ni molestia por parte de ella, ni malestar y tristeza por su reacción por parte de él. Se acercó y ésta vez, fue ella quien le besó tiernamente. Harry la tomó por la cintura acercándola a él y estrecharon sus cuerpos.

-Lo siento -susurró Mahe tras su beso por su comportamiento celoso  
-No te preocupes -le dijo el chico acariciándole la mejilla- No creo que te puedas sentir más celosa de lo que yo me llegué a sentir con Corner.

Mahe sonrió y echó los brazos a su cuello abrazándole con fuerza. Le volvió a besar en la mejilla y preguntó a su oído

-¿Seguimos? –Harry alzó una ceja pícaramente y la chica rió aún más – Con el Legislemens, me refiero. –el chico rió también y asintió. Mahe se separó, preparándose de nuevo.

-¿Listo? Uno, dos, tres… ¡Legeremens!

_Un arco ante él donde una potente voz retumbaba "Para todo hay un tiempo, espérame"; Gritaba llamando a su padrino sujetado por Lupin frente al mismo arco; Una pluma negra de fina punta sobre una mesa y un pergamino con ligeras gotas de sangre; "Lo siento" oía murmurar mientras trataba de quitarse de encima el jugo fétido expulsado por la mimbulus mimbletonia de Neville…_

Escuchó como Mahe reía al ver el recuerdo y sonrió aunque en aquel momento cuando ocurrió no le hizo ninguna gracia.

_Un gran caldero del que salían chispas "¡Que se haya ahogado, que se haya ahogado!"; Miraba a un enorme dragón negro mientras gritaba "¡Accio Saeta de fuego!"; Veía un potente patronus al otro lado del lago que ahuyentaba a cientos de dementores que se deslizaban hacia él; Volaba sobre el lago a lomos de Buckbeack; Fawkes aparecía de la nada en la Cámara con el sombrero seleccionador entre sus garras; Sonreía feliz saludando a las gradas con la primera snitch que atrapaba en sus manos; Abría una carta en una cabaña en penumbras "Querido señor Potter: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia"…_

Los recuerdos se fueron sucediendo uno tras otro, rememorándole a él y haciéndole conocer a ella, cuál había sido su vida desde que supo que era un mago, todos los enfrentamientos y peligros que había tenido que afrontar. Realmente, no había un solo año que pudiese decir que había sido tranquilo con lo que sin duda, la pregunta que quedaba en el aire era… ¿qué le depararía este nuevo año?

* * *

¿No creeríais que íbamos a contar todo lo que le pasó a Mahe, no? jejeje. Pero hasta ella piensa en el llanto de bebé de la casa de Snape, sospechoso... Pues nada, tal y como se despide este capi y como lo hacía Ron en la peli ¿habrá algún año tranquilo en Hogwarts? pues por lo que parece, y por nuestra parte, no ; ) Nos vemos! 


	29. Capítulo 28: El primer guardian

**Disclaimer:** _Buenas noches concursantes, hoy nuestro programa va sobre magia y dije magia, que no ilusionismo... "Por 2 euros la respuesta... Nombren autores consagrados de novelas fantásticas de todos los tiempos, como por ejemplo... 'JRR Tolkien' Un, dos, tres, responda otra vez"_

_-J.R.R Tolkien, J.K. Rowling, Cristopher Paolini, Laura Gallego, C. S. Lewis, Margaret Weis, Trazy Hickman, Guilmains._

_-TAM, TAM, TAM... Campana y se acabó.Lo sentimos, Guilmains no pueden ser consideradas autoras consagradas más allá de foros y páginas web tipos fanfiction net. Pero el conocimiento de estas autoras demuestra bien su afición a este género literario._

_-Continuamos..." De nuevo por 2 euros la respuesta; nombre ahora las obras que consagraron a tan grandes autores, como por ejemplo, 'El Señor de los anillos'. Un dos, tres, responda otra vez"_

_-El Señor de los anillos, Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, Memorias de Idhum, Eragon, Cronicas de Narnia, Cronicas de la Dragonlance, Leyendas de Dragonlance, Harry Potter y la Última Profecía._

_-TAM, TAM, Tam... Campana y se acabó.Lo sentimos, de nuevo no podemos considerar esta última obra como publicación editada más allá del círculo de lectores de fan._

_-Úlitma oportunidad... "Por 3 euros esta vez, nombre personajes, hechizos, pociones o cualquier otra creación fantastica que dichos autores nos muestren en sus obras, como por ejemplo... 'El Anillo Único'_

_-El anillo Único, Avada Kedavra,Gandalf, Harry Potter, Krynn, Mc Gonagall, Silvanesti, Salazar Slytherin, Sauron, Hogwarts, Balrogs, Fawkes, Eragon, Nagini, Saphira, Dementor, Aceite de Pétalos de Seithr, Patronus, Ashran, Poción multijugos, Dumbledore, Kirtash, los hermanos Pevensie, Voldemort, Summlaris, Cruciatus, Imperius, Haiass, Severus Snape, Domivat, Remus J. Lupin, hinkypunk, hipogrifo, Buckbeak, Thestral, ... "TAM, TAM..." Petrificus mortem... _

_-Se acabó el tiempo pero nuestros supertacañones tienen algo que comentar._

_-¿Se puede saber que os pasa con las Guilmains? El Petrificus mortem es una nueva imperdonable creada en la saga de Harry Potter por las antes ya nombradas y explicadas autoras Guilmain. ¿Es que no sabeís diferenciar? Si cualquiera tomara sus creaciones como vosotras seguro que recibiría esa nueva imperdonable del Lord directa a su corazón._

_Las dos chicas se miran entre sí y sonríen antes de responder casi a duo... "¿Se puede diferenciar?" Se preguntan así mismas sabiendo que Mahe y Virginia Guilmain son tan parte de sí mismas con la magia que JK creó para todo el mundo._

_>>>>>>>>>>_

Esto del disclaimer cada vez se pone más dificil y no se hasta donde voy a dar de sí, Mahe tiene más imaginación para esto pero... Uff si hubiera un concurso dedicado a la magia de JK, un especial de aquel "Un, dos, tres" que tan famoso fue en España, seguro que Mahe y yo batíamos record en respuestas aunque nos equivocaramos :D y todos vosotros también, pero ya veís los peligros de confundir autoras eh? 

Buenas! Por fin Nigriv aquí, vuelvo a subir y... como me gusta lo que se os viene. Tengo que decir que ahora le toca a mi hermana esperar unos cuantos capítulos pero eso, es la tónica de este fic. Espero no retrasarme demasiado y poder estar puntual a la cita aunque esta semana con el puente y mi viaje a Madrid... La verdad no se que podré hacer y estos capítulos que vienen son tan mimados para mí que quiero subirlos yo, no por que me importe que los cargue Mahe sino por el hecho de que no podría ni leer vuestros rr y eso es lo que no quiero que ocurra, así que siento dejaros retrasados unos días. Espero que me comprendaís, se que lo hareís pero es que me puede las ganas de leer vuestras respuestas como merecen. y ahora vuestros rr:

**Celina: **Me alegro de volver a "verte" (es que a base de linternas se ve poco ¿verdad?), claro que nos acordamos de tí, como no íbamos a hacerlo, si cada vez que escuchaba las noticias pensaba en como te estaría yendo. Pero bueno gracias a Dios Delta ya pasó. Espero no tuvieras mayores problemas que los cortes de luz, pero si, cuando no se tiene algo que siempre ha estado ahí es cuando realmente se aprecia lo que se tiene. Sabes que? que ojala y sí que hubiera durado un poquito más la película (sigo diciendo que 3.30h son demasiadas para King Kon y 2.25 muy pocas para el Caliz) Me alegro que te gustaran los capítulos de Mahe para ella son muy especiales y se vuelca al escribirlos, bueno.. se vuelca en todos ;) Te envio un bezaso impulsado por un Epsilon esperando que eso no afecte.

**Liray: **Otro día más aquí y otro capítulo. Tienes toda la razón, son las "pequeñas grandes frases" las que mejor caracterizan un libro o una historia, esas que solo pronunciarlas te hacen evocar hechos que te pusieron el pelo de punta y faltan muchas en la película de CdF, pero claro, para eso tenemos el libro. Y, como "Para todo hay un tiempo"... Jajaja no lo he podido evitar, te digo que antes de lo que piensas estarás en Hogwarts (aunque no se si me deberías de creer al 100 por 100) no te puedes hacer a la idea del halago que para mí resulta que me digas que soy "inhumana" al escribir pero esto si que tienes que creertelo, si piensas que hasta aquí demostramos falta de humanidad... Espera que llegue "septiembre" Jajaja se que no sirve de nada lo dicho por que soy criptica pero... Mahe sabrá a qué me refiero. Trataré de ser solo un poquito menos mala, lo justo que requieran nuestros personajes. cuidate mucho! A propósito, me parece que no te dije nada pero que ilusión me hizo ver tu rr en "El Unico que regresó" Que guay! te estamos aficionando a los rr, Muchas gracias.

**goldfinger-potter:** ¿Que empecemos por el hobbit? El librop que más pesado me resultó y quieres que me lo vuelva a leer por 3ª vez? Me niego! A ver ESDLA, mi segundo libro de literatura fantastica (el primero fue la Dragonlance, si no la conoces pillate Cronicas y Leyendas que están genial) y eso fue a los 14 años! osea que hace más de media vida que conozco ESDLA, eso sí nada que ver con las pelis, igual que con HP. Pero si le damos a Mahe el hobbit la dormimos más eternamente que a la Bella Durmiente, te aseguro que ni Potter la despierta de esa! Personalmente me lo pasé mejor con el Silmalión y con el diccionario elfico que con el Hobbit, supongo que es cuestion de gustos. Eso sí no me acuerdo lo que dices de "goldfinger" ¿quién era? Estoy tan metida en HP que me olvido de muchas cosas y ya me tocaría una relectura de ESDLA aunque sería como la 5ª. Me gusta eso que dices que 2intentemos que Mahe no se entere" Aunque perdida guilmain madre está totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ya sabes todas las cosas que le oculta. Y bueno si se entera... (un careto de cubito de hielo es la cara de guilmain) pues ... UFF mejor lo dejamos entre Harry y Lupin. Gracias por pensar de nosotras lo que no creo que seamos pero se agradece a mil. Ala, adios! y cuidate. AH! si quieres volver a dejar los rr como siempre por ahora no hay problema. Pero sabes? usando tu cuenta se te quedan grabados, si algun día los perdemos nosotras (Merlin y todos los antiguos no lo quieran) nos los podrían reenviar a un solo clip de raton.

**Jareth: **Que bueno verte de nuevo. 6 capítulos seguidos wow! a ver te voy a responder a lo de Snape igual que dijo en el capítulo anterior Mahe a otra lectora... si snape se enteró de que tenía una hija el año pasado... ¿como iba él a salvarla y entregarsela a virginia? Además desde Magia Antiogua Virginia decía que hacía 17 años que no le veía así que... supongo que esa teoría es algo erronea o muy descabellada. Pero gracias por hacerla al menos te ariesgas y quien sabe la de vueltas que nosotras somos capaces de darle a una historia ya escrita (tenemos buena profesora si seguimos los pasos de JK ¿verdad?) vaya aquí todos parecen querer que guilmain y snape se acerquen. En fin mejor ni te respondo lo que me ha gritado en mi cabeza, en eso si que no está en nada de acuerdo contigo. Esperamos verte por aquí, siempre que quieras o puedas eres bienvenido, lo sabes. Y somos nosotras las que os agradecemos infinidad que esteís ahí. Es por vosotros que nosotras seguimos aquí. cuidate!

**Stiby: **antes de que me olvide... UFF todavía te tengo que reenviar lo tuyo, me falta poquito pero... es que estos días he estado escribiendo después de mucho tiempo y todo lo demás ha caido en el olvido temporal pero... en breve espero que te llegue a ver si entre fiestas y puentes tengo tiempo de hacerlo y terminarlo. que no me olvido del todo, eso nunca. El malo malísimo... ¿y que gracia tendría hacer un fic en que todo estuviera tranquilo? aunque la verdad, hasta ahora no ha habido mucha guerra no? Ya vendrá ya! con todo lo que estamos "preparando" en este largo verano. hubo una de nuestras lectoras que si que relacionó el llanto, eso es buen olfato... Pero mira al menos con su recuerdo os lo recordamos a vosotras también. Tu tampoco reconoces la escena de la pluma? Por favor que decepción se llevaría Rowling si se entera... Somos atravesadas pero ese recuerdo de Harry está dentro de otros recuerdos digamos "oficiales" así que no te acuerdas de como funciona la dichosa pluma del castigo de Umbridge. ¿O todavía no te has leído la Orden? (eras tu la que decías el año pasado que no la habías leído o me equivoco?) en fin explicado está ya te acuerdas de cual es esa escena? Espero que sí. Lo de Hermione es que Mahe, la utora, no se pudo resistir, el día que leyó aquel dichoso capítulo de UP por poco me mata, así que le salió todo el celo junto al ver ese recuerdo. Y el de las mariposas... Creo que se también por que lo puso, algo se lo recordó desde otro punto de vista. Elige bien los recuerdos, reconozco que a mí me dejó clavada con alguno de ellos, con el de Hermione por ejemplo. De verdad ya estas esperando la 5ª peli? chiquilla no vas a poder con la ansiedad. Yo supongo que conforme se acerque me animaré, creo que solo por ver la escena del enfrentamiento entre Dumby y voldy es que me gustará puesto que OdF es el libro que menos me gusta hasta ahora. Y el sexto... De verdad leetelo en ingles que aun te da tiempo, si quieres lo tengo en el PC tanto en ingles como una buena traduccion y te lo digo yo que lo he leído en los dos idiomas) así que si te animas solo tienes que pedirmelo y te lo envio. Lo de escribir... espero que la musa se anime por que chica ha estado demasiado tiempo perdida y soy yo la culpable de la falta de capítulos, Mahe tiene al día su trabajo por así decirlo pero mi musa divaga demasiado y escribe casi más del final que del principio y eso cuando os acercaís peligrosamente es un gran problema para mí,l cuanto más os acercaís a lo que tengo que escribir más agobio me entra y menos escribo. ¿cuantos capítulos faltan para Hogwarts? Lo siento pero eso es como si le preguntas a JK algo acerca del 7º, sabes el día que se llega, el 1 de septiembre así que... Investiga el capítulo de hoy y tal vez sepas al menos cuantos días te faltan para llegar (claro que días no es lo mismo que capítulos pero, ya tendrás algo) Y ya he dicho demasiado. Pero no te preocupes que los tortolitos estaran así en cualquier sitio. AH! una cosa, claro que es justo que Harry sepa y el lector no! Si no lo sabe Mahe que es más interesada... ¿como os lo vamos a contar? Le quitaríamos toda la intriga, hay que saber ocultar y dosificar la información, poco a poco el lector tiene que esforzarse más para descubrir la trama y eso es parte de lo que os tiene empicados en la historia (no se pueda montar algo "espectucular" y contarlo al siguiente capítulo) Jajaja! Peter! vale lo apuntamos como apuesta de culpabilidad? Jajaja en fin creo que teneís demasiadas pistas para saberlo pero esta historia tiene tanta historia detrás que tal vez os pasan cosas desapercibidas de lo cual me alegro mogollón, sino nuestro trabajo se quedaría en nada. Para todo hay un tiempo y en su tiempo se contará. Vaya siempre nos piden capítulos más largos pero más cortos? Jajaja dios hay algunos que no se siquiera si me van a cargar en una sola pagina de capitulo pero eso, eso será en Hogwarts. Espero no llegar a aburriros por longitud. Muakas también para tí!

**Paty:** Guilmain me pide que te de un grito de su parte "_¿Quién ama a quién?"_ Lo siento pero no la he podido contener, esta mujer oye nombrar a Snape y se exalta.Eso sí el OO quedó muy expresivo, y eso que aún si apenas sabeís. A mí lo que me late es Mahe que se va a molestar mogollón con su madre! Recuerda como se puso cuando se enteró de quien es su padre pero... espero que Harry guarde bien el secreto por que sino esa loca es capaz de lanzarle el Avada tanto a él como a Lupin por contar un secreto que no le pertenece. Y fijate al menos ya sabeís por que la otra vez se "desapareció" otra que se ha perdido con la pluma, por favor se nos abrieron los ojos al ver que dos al menos reconocíais estar perdidas con un recuerdo oficial. Como le acabo de decir a Stiby la pobre de JK estaría apenada. Es la pluma del castigo de Umbridge, aquella que escribía con la sangre de Harry. ¿De verdad no os evocamos esa escena de Orden del Fenix? que pena contado así pierde todo el efecto. En fin, nos gustan meter esos guiños a los oficiales y nunca mejor nada para eso que un recuerdo. Te perdiste la angustia al leerlo. Pero hay lo tienes explicado. Gracias por tus palabras. BSS. Nos vemos pronto espero.

Bueno ahí vamos con una serie de capítulos bastante queridos de mi corazón y entre los que habrá algún que otro mimado y MIMADISIMO. Ya os iré avisando aunque creo que conforme los leías os dareís cuenta de los motivos (bueno o malos) ya me conocéis.Este es solo de los queridos, pero es que cada vez se me pone a mí misma más dificil el hacer un verdadero mimado (yo también me vuelvo más exigente cada vez).A disfrutar.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 28: EL PRIMER GUARDIAN.**

(Por Nigriv)

Hacía tiempo que la caída de la noche no le provocaba tal desasosiego ni un malestar como el que ahora mismo sentía. Si es verdad que había comenzado a percibirlo bastante rato antes, en la plaza, mientras que charlaba animadamente con aquella que ya había comenzado a considerar amiga. Pero ahora, tras la cena, las sensaciones transmitidas por lo antiguo habían intensificado su magnitud hasta tal punto que no podía ignorarlas, le traspasaban cuerpo y alma con tal potencia que no podía bloquearlas aunque parecía que tampoco disfrutarlas. Y sabía que esta vez aquellas sensaciones nada tenían que ver con ella. La conocía, sí, aunque no la reconocía y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Sabía que solo se debía a la potencia con la que recibía esa energía, la misma potencia que le impedía que pudiera identificar a quien le pertenecía. Al principio pensó en Mahe, se concentró en su hija y la percibió, a través de la distancia física que las separaba, lejana y cercana a la vez. Sabía, podía sentir que estaba bien y sin embargo no podía olvidar que las sensaciones pertenecían a alguien querido y por eso se sentían tan intensas.

La noche pronto caería del todo y las sombras que aún se ocultaban en ella podían volver a dañarla si no es que reconocía esas sensaciones, si no ponía nombre a los sentimientos que estaba percibiendo y que la martilleaban cual pequeñas gotas de lluvia incesante que a la vez le producían cierta paz conocida de su alma. Pero tenía que poner nombre a todo eso y comportarse en consecuencia una vez identificara la fuente. Sabía, por su propio bien, que no podría afrontar la noche con esos sentimientos tan contradictorios: angustia, deseo ansiedad… La certeza de tener una meta que se creía perdida ante tus propios ojos, miedo a dar el paso que hace traspasar la delgada línea que separa un sueño de una realidad. Sabía que esas sensaciones no eran propias pero también era consciente de que no podía afrontar la noche sin lograr identificarlas.

Su poder había retornado a un nivel bastante aceptable, este mismo hecho se lo demostraba, pero por eso mismo no podía ignorar lo percibido, no al menos conscientemente. Respiró profundamente e hizo un llamado a lo antiguo, intensamente concentrada en reconocer a quién pertenecía tal cúmulo de energía y sensaciones y por qué era capaz de hacérselas llegar con tanta potencia, como si estuviera junto a ella en otra de las sillas de aquella solitaria sala. La conexión no tardó en llegar; potente, clara, con una certeza tal que hasta podría decirse que la asustó. Un suspiro involuntario escapó de sus labios a la misma velocidad que el pensamiento cruzó su mente al reconocimiento. _"La luna…"_

El deseo percibido, el miedo a traspasar la línea y la certeza de que su hija estaba bien, la indujo a pensar si no sería esta la noche indicada, esa en la que su hija lograría al fin su Master, haciendo así realidad un sueño compartido, logrando al fin que la bestia abandonara definitivamente al hombre. Era mucha la distancia la que pensaba los separaba y aún así, ahora su poder había sido capaz de percibir un acontecimiento tan importante para su hija y… para él.

Imbuida en estos pensamientos no se percató del primer estremecimiento. Las paredes temblaron ligeramente durante una milésima de segundo que no logró percibir tan concentrada en esos otros sentimientos, transmitiendo a su vez toda su confianza en que todo saldría bien. No podía afirmar que su poder lograra alcanzarlos desde tan lejos, una cosa era percibir y otra muy diferente transmitir, pero… Si había llegado el momento, si ésta era la noche en la que al fin lograría verse libre de su maldición, tenía que intentarlo, mucho más tan sentirlo tan cercano, tan potente.

Una segunda sacudida, esta mucho más fuerte y prolongada la hizo volver repentinamente a la realidad. La casa entera había vibrado y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Alguien sabía que estaba ahí… Alguien pretendía entrar…

Sus sentidos reaccionaron con más violencia de la esperada, poniéndole todo su ser alerta y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba en pie, varita en mano. Se sabía bien protegida por su propio Fidelio, pero aún así alguien intentaba insistentemente descubrir su secreto. Una tercera sacudida de su hogar la puso aún más nerviosa, se olvido de todo y se dirigió angustiada hacia el dormitorio que aún eludía, pues solo desde allí podría ver que ocurría fuera, al otro lado del río.

Abrió el postigo de la ventana apenas lo justo para mirar algo más allá; la noche se perfilaba ya en el cielo, la luna pronto haría su aparición en el cielo aunque ya se vislumbraba su contorno carente aún de luz. Nada… empujó un poco más la ventana, desconfiada, su varita oculta tras el alfeizar pero bien dispuesta y finalmente, el corazón se le paró ante aquella visión.

Allí estaba, permanecía estático hacia la mitad del puentecillo, su pose erguida y aparentemente serena, sus ojos profundamente clavados en el lugar en el que debería estar la casa. Mientras observaba se produjo otra sacudida de los muros y a la ausencia de respuesta lo vio moverse nervioso de un lado a otro del puente. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, o más bien no quería creerlo, pero no podía ignorar la verdad que lo antiguo tan claramente le confirmaba; no era una visión, él estaba ahí, por eso lo había sentido tan cercano y tan potente.

El hombre alzó la vista al cielo y entonces un gesto angustiado se perfiló en su cara, tan desesperado que hasta en la distancia se veía bien claro que traspasaba el tiempo y el espacio. Miedo y paz la llenaron un instante por igual pero se superpuso a sus sensaciones actuando rápidamente. No podía dejarle allí.

Al abrir la puerta lo vio de espaldas, él aún no podía verla. Sabía que su voz le llegaría cual salida de la nada entregándole un secreto que él no había terminado de vislumbrar pues ella lo había ampliado esta vez. De ahí las sacudidas cada vez más violentas de su hogar, el intento de mostrársele lo oculto a sus intentos por que él no hallaba el total de la nueva contraseña, a pesar de faltarle tan solo una palabra más que añadir…

-Lily Potter… Evans- Dijo viéndole girarse veloz hacia su voz oculta y sintió el vuelco de alegría de su corazón tal y como vio su sonrisa al procesar la información que hizo se le mostrara la casa y ella, esperando por él, a la puerta.

-Sabía que estabas ahí- Afirmó avanzando hacia ella, tan pausado como excitado por encontrarla, tan sereno como si la candente luna nada pudiera ya contra él.

Cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos una paz inusitada la invadió y también su alma pareció volar libre, cual fénix que alza su vuelo sin preocupación, dejando escapar una única nota melodiosa que logra transformar todo a su paso. Fundida en un abrazo silenciosos miró preocupada al cielo, buscando la flamante luz que si no reaccionaban le haría transformarse entre sus propios brazos. Al alzar la cabeza él imitó su gesto separándose de ella, más al volver a encontrar sus ojos no encontró en ellos rastro alguno de preocupación, todo lo contrario.

-Vamos¡entra!- Le apremió nerviosa, casi empujándole hacia el pequeño hall.- No puedes quedarte aquí.- Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se giró dispuesta a lo que sabía imparable. Pero sus palabras le hicieron desconcertar.  
-Tranquila Virginia…- Le escuchó decir, su voz pausada y tan dulce como siempre, incluso en los momentos previos a su transformación.-… Aún me queda tiempo.  
-¿Tiempo?- Preguntó exaltada.- ¡Lo has hecho a posta!- Le reclamó nerviosa.- Sabías que no te dejaría fuera habiendo luna llena.- Su plena sonrisa le demostró cuanta razón es que tenía.

-Vayamos a la sala- Le pidió tranquilamente, indicándole que avanzara ante él para demostrarle el camino.- Tengo algo que mostrarte.

No había tiempo que perder discutiendo y en verdad, si se transformaba, era preferible que ocurriera en un lugar más amplio que el pequeño ensanche del pasillo en el que se encontraban, demasiado cercano a la calle. Así que, con el corazón encogido por el nerviosismo, avanzó hacia la salita donde lo había comenzado a percibir. Entró tras ella y con toda tranquilidad tomó asiento en el sillón, cruzando las piernas al sentarse, su parsimonia ante los acontecimientos próximos desesperándola.

-¿Quieres…?. ¿Quieres que me quede?- Preguntó su voz temblorosa, sabiendo lo que presenciar de nuevo la transformación del amigo le supondría pero aceptándolo voluntariamente; dispuesta, aunque le costase, a ver irse al amigo para que llegado el lobo él no sintiera tanto dolor ni soledad. La calidez que sus ojos le mostraron al mirarla la traspasó con tal intensidad que le llegó al alma, trasmitiéndole tal paz y amor que la desarmó.

-La cuestión es… ¿A quién prefieres?. ¿Al hombre o… a la bestia?  
-¡Qué pregunta es esa Lupin!- Exclamó irritada a la incomprensión. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía sentir ni percibir más allá de su propia piel.

Remus introdujo su mano lentamente en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de lino y extrajo sonriendo una redoma que colocó, bajo su expectante mirada, sobre la pequeña mesa que separaba el sillón que él ocupaba y el lugar desde donde ella lo observaba en pie junto a la chimenea. La visión del vial la hizo comprender. Por un momento cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente sintiendo al aire liberar a sus pulmones y percibió la aceleración de su propio corazón.

-¿Lo consiguió?- Preguntó angustiada, sus ojos ahora clavados en él para no perderse ni un ápice de su reacción. Él asintió en silencio a la vez que retomaba el vial, lo abría ante ella y lo llevaba a su boca en silencio. Virginia observaba sus gestos extasiada, regodeada en la paz y la alegría que doblemente la inundaba.

-Tan amarga como siempre, - le dijo antes de apurar un último trago- pero tan dulce como la libertad que otorga.

Durante unos minutos nada rompió el silencio entre ellos, sus miradas manteniéndose conectadas en un duelo callado de emociones bidireccional. Sentía como la poción ingerida avanzaba por sus venas como si hubieran sido las suyas propias y lentamente, también percibió al lobo abandonarle. El tiempo dejó de existir, las palabras se hicieron innecesarias para ellos y en silencio avanzó hacia él quien se puso en pie para recibirla, su gesto serio aunque ansioso por ella. Nerviosa alzó su diestra hacia él, acarició su mejilla deleitándose en el dorado de sus ojos, un dorado que debía de estar inyectado en sangre por efecto de una maldición que ya parecía no poder dañarle. Perfiló sus facciones y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el corazón del joven que, en silencio y sonriente, se dejaba hacer, sabiendo que ella solo trataba de sentirlo, de evaluar cada una de sus sensaciones para convencerse a través de lo antiguo de lo que no creía que sus ojos le estuvieran mostrando.

Y la dejó hacer… Todo el tiempo que necesitó. Comprobando así él algo que también lo angustiaba y que ella misma empezaba a responderle involuntariamente; había recuperado su poder, o si no todo sí que una buena parte. Poco después sintió disminuir la intensidad de suenergía y se vio envuelto en un nuevo abrazo que no tardó en corresponder con todas sus ansias. La gozosa serenidad que emanó desde ella solo aumentó la suya propia al traspasarlo tan cálido como el susurro musitado a su oído.

-Lo logro… ¡Por Merlín!- dijo subiendo un poco su tono de voz.- ¡Lo logró!- Le posó una mano en la cabeza y agachando la suya hacia ella la estrechó aún más contra su pecho a la vez que le preguntaba.  
-¿Acaso no confiabas en ella?  
-Claro que sí pero…- Su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente y se separó de él tan violentamente que se sintió como si le hubiese arrancado una parte de sí mismo.- Sólo con un maestro muy poderoso lo habría logrado en tan poco tiempo.- El desprecio la había asaltado impetuosamente al conocimiento, no podía ser de otro modo, y la certeza la enojó tanto como el tener que recordarlo justo cuando tan feliz se sentía.- Uno que ya la había formulado antes…- Añadió mostrando en sus palabras toda la ira que su ser retenía aplacada hacia aquel hombre.

Remus la miró entristecido ante su reacción, apretando los labios involuntariamente y, a pesar de todo su malestar ella percibió el del amigo ante lo que parecía se avecinaba a decirle.

-Siéntate Virginia, tenemos mucho de que hablar y la noche es larga y hermosa gracias a Mahe.

>>>>>>>>>>

Durante mucho rato escuchó el relato de cómo su hija había llegado a convertirse en toda una Master en pociones, Lupin casi la hacía sentir con sus palabras cada una de las angustias y las alegrías vividas por su hija en su presencia pero, a pesar de ser un buen conversador que eludía el tema que más podía dañarla y que le hablaba de su ahijada desbordando orgullo y cariño, ella se sentía explotar de ira al solo pensar que Mahe lo había aceptado como tutor a pesar de su consejo, y que había compartido con él la mitad de ese verano. Cuando terminó de contarle un suspiro abandonó su pecho intentando con el liberar la presión que le agobiaba y la rabia que tan intensamente tenía que retener.

-Lo único bueno…- le dijo tomándole la mano- es la rapidez con la que la consiguió. Apenas dos meses- hizo la cuenta mental- ¡WOW! Lo ha superado.- Remus la miraba en silencio, esperando por su reacción pero al permanecer ella callada le hizo una pregunta.  
- ¿Y tú…?- Virginia retuvo el aire mirándole algo asustada, no quería recordarle aún todos los males que había tenido que superar aquel verano, ni los que aún le quedaban por superar, pero su mirada se intensificó al ampliar su pregunta.- ¿Lo has superado tú?

El cuerpo se le tensó involuntariamente a la contundencia de su pregunta a pesar del tono ansioso de su amigo por saber y sintió como él le apretaba la mano animándola calladamente a responderle lo que en parte ya debía de saber.

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Afirmó suspirando al tiempo que forzaba una sonrisa para él.- No cuando tu presencia aquí es pura felicidad- Añadió intentando eludir su pregunta. No hablaría de Snape, no hablaría ni recordaría nada más por ahora pues esta noche, era tan solo para él.

Pero que él no insistiera en su pregunta la alertó antes incluso de que la energía le hiciera sentir su desasosiego de modo que al percibirlo buscó sus ojos para hallarlos velados de tal preocupación que supo que no estaba dirigida hacia ella.

-Remus¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó nerviosa, notando a su corazón acelerársele angustiado aún sin saber a qué se debía. Su amigo le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de desviársela a la vez que soltaba su mano, tal vez en un intento vano de que ella no percibiera la desazón que ya le trasmitía.  
-No vine a traerte alegría Virginia- Dijo finalmente exhalando el aire retenido. Su pena parecía errática dada la situación y ella misma pudo sentir el sabor amargo de la hiel que lo había inundado al decir aquellas palabras. Más él seguía en silencio…  
-Remus¡por Merlín, me estás asustando.- Pidió que continuara. Si algún rastro de brillo había quedado antes en sus dorados ojos fue entonces que se perdió, volviéndose tan oscuros como la tierra mojada.  
-Mahe te necesita.- Aquellas breves palabras brotaron tan firmes de su garganta como cargadas de tal miedo que la bloqueó.  
-¿Mahe?- Reaccionó apenas buscando de nuevo su mirada, intentando hallar una prueba en ellos de que el miedo y la angustia trasmitida era irracional. Apenas en las horas previas, justo antes de su llegada, se había concentrado en ella y la había percibido normal. Sabía que estaba bien.  
-Tu hija, - comenzó a contarle tras hacer acopio del valor que necesitaba para asestar el golpe que sabía sus palabras le causarían- nunca se cansa de aprender, parece dispuesta a absorber todo aquel conocimiento que esté a su alcance.- Virginia arrugó el entrecejo, ella mejor que nadie conocía sus ansias por aprender pero, era incapaz de relacionar ese ímpetu de su hija con el temor que albergaba su amigo en su interior.- En su afán de saber pidió a Harry que…- Virginia esperó impaciente.- … Le enseñara legislement y oclumancia.  
-¡Pero eso es peligroso!- Exclamó exaltada.- Demasiado poder unido a lo antiguo para su edad. Ella no es Harry- Añadió conscientemente.  
-Lo se. Harry y yo le advertimos de ello, pero… hay más.- Remus calló y solo cuando ella enfrentó su mirada comenzando a sentirse realmente asustada es que prosiguió.- Un recuerdo ha despertado en ella.

Ahora sí, el miedo la golpeó tan fuertemente que le cortó la respiración, sintió sus propias pupilas expandirse en total dilatación y la sangre se le congeló en las venas impidiéndole reaccionar. Segundo después la respiración volvía a ella acelerada, haciendo a su pecho subir y bajar agitado, al igual que sentía al resto de su ser.

- Un recuerdo que tú hiciste desparecer.- Musitó apenas a su silencio, confirmándole así su peor miedo. Virginia negó con su cabeza, primero lentamente, luego con desesperación.

-No puede ser- Oyó su voz sonar profunda, perdida en algún lugar de su garganta de la que apenas tenía fuerza para salir.- Remus… dime que no…

El joven apretó sus ojos y agachó la cabeza en silencio evitando confirmar con palabras su petición. Virginia se estremeció y tapó su cara con sus manos ocultando así su desesperación, intentando negar lo que sabía no podía negarse pues él no jugaría con eso y entonces una pregunta exasperada estalló en sus labios, una pregunta que sabía no tenía contestación.

-¿Es que nunca acabará la pesadilla?

* * *

AINS que lindo que es Lupin¿alguien lo duda?... Aunque presiento que alguno de vosotros me vaís a matar, volvemos a tocar el tema de Mahe y seguimos sin decir nada. En fin que teneís pistas atrasadas, no lo olvideís, por que eso sí ya os advertimos que las cosas que contabamos del verano tendrían su importancia. Poco a poco las descubrireís. ¿Fue Paty la que digo que por el chupachus Lupin ya sabía dónde estaba Virginia? Pues PREMIO! y si no fue **Paty o Kata** (es que tengo memoria de pez y mucha prisa para comprobarlo que el disclaimer me tomó demasiado tiempo hoy) que se apunte el tanto quién le corresponda. Y **Stiby, **lo que te dije, por la luna ya debes de saber la fecha que és, no te olvides que tenemos el fic en tiempo real! Chicos/as al son de la canción de las sirenas (es que estoy escuchando la BSO del Caliz) os dejo. Espero ansiosa mi propia vuelta por los dos capítulos siguientes son de impresión. Al menos para mí. Se que os dejo con ganas y que este es un poquito más corto que los otros pero, es que esta llegada merecía un capi. AH! espero que "capteís" el sentido que tiene el título del capítulo. Nos vemos cuidaros muchos y todos los que disfrutais de puente hacerlo bien!. 


	30. Capítulo 29: ¿Odio o poder?

**Disclaimer: **Supongo que podría decirse un honor, de alguna manera, sentirse así y en esas circunstancias llegado el momento pero... Creo que no podría resistirlo, para mí sería demasiado duro y para mi abogado... - si es que encontrara alguno dispuesto a embarcarse en tal descalabro claro- mucho peor aún. No encontraríamos fijo por donde afrontar el tema y mucho menos como manejarlo. Sería peor que enfrentarse al Innombrable, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Harry y de la profetizada tendríamos valor para hacerlo. Ella es más poderosa que el propio malo que creó e imaginó para todos nosotros y sé que también es mucho más cruel y despiada que él -y que nosotras mismas con nuestros personajes y escenas- contra todo aquel que mancilla su obra. Así que para qué negarlo... Nunca me atrevería a plagiar a la más poderosa bruja de Inglaterra, todo esto pertenece a JKR (TODO NO! LO NEGARÉ POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER EN UN PETRIFICUS MORTEM) pero es que ella misma nos dejó estar aquí. Así que muggles y squib que entraís a esta historia con intención no solo de leer sino de tomar y apropiaros de lo que no es expresamente de ella, temed las iras de las Guilmains, por que no seremos tan poderosas como ella si os enfrentaís a nosotras pero os aseguro que tenemos garras y pinchos hasta en la cola, como el colacuerno hungaro, para defender lo que sin duda es nuestro; personajes, hechizos, pociones y toda auella situacion que ideemos y montemos nacida de nuestra imaginación.

Soy Nigriv de nuevo, ya lo haberís descubierto al leer el disclaimer. Hoy quedó algo cutre pero es que esto no se puede lograr a diario, que horror, al final me costaran más que idear un capítulo entero. Me quedo en blanco cuando me tengo que enfrentar a él. Me gustaría saber si algun otro autor se atreve a hacer estas cosas. Las ideas de mi hermana que no se donde me van a hacer llegar! Algunas decíais capítulos atrás que donde me metía yo y mi personaje (o aquellos que dependen de mi pluma claro) pues nada ahora os vaís a hartar de mí, espero sinceramente que no. En fin doy paso a vuestras respuestas, como siempre es algo de lo mejor el leerlas y responderos:

**Kata: **Me parece que hace mucho tiempo que tu rr no nos llegaba el primero, y la verdad hubo en tiempo en que era sin duda el primero que nos entraba. No se por que me hizo mogollón de ilusión verlo ahí, me recordó otros tiempos que la verdad, me parece algo lejanos (ni caso me hagas que parece hoy estoy algo melancolica) Oye no te preocupes por haber pensado que era Snape el que intentaba entrar en la casa de Guilmain, la verdad es que está narrado con toda la intención de que llegueís a pensarlo aunque sea por un momento. Ya sabes, nuestra dichosa ambiguedad, mucho más marcada cuando se trata de Virginia (y uso esta vez el nombre por que así incluyo también a la autora :D) Así que esta vez el hecho de que lo pensaras es un honor por que reconoce que logré hacer lo que deseaba. ¿Pobre virginia¿Va una detrás de otra? Pues cuando acabes de leer este capítulo ya me dirás como está. Y advierto a la pesadilla le queda demasiado. Supongo que para vosotros que leéis cuanto más , mejor ¿no? Pero está claro si no fuera así no habría historia o al menos no sería esta. Nos vemos linda, cuidate mucho. Besos.

**Parotida: **Otra que me trae muchos y buenos recuerdos, lo dicho lográsteis hacerme sentir melancolica, más aún. Es que hace mucho que no te veía o que no tenía el gusto de responder a tu rr, la verdad me hace ilusión veros de vuelta, sabemos que soleís estar ahí y que leeis (los hits del ffnet así lo indican) pero es un gusto veros que os tomaís un momento para darle al boton del rr. Tu pregunta es tal vez la pregunta del "millón" en este momento así que comprenderás que no te pueda dar tan gran premio, pero trata de averiguarlo por tí misma, si nos pillas el punto sería tan 'decepcionante' como gratificante, aunque nos morderíamos las uñas si lo pillas la verdad. Eso sí disfrutaríamos el martirio de ver en tus palabras escrito mucho antes de que nosotras lo contaramos lo que iba a acontecer. Espero que tus asuntos muggles te dejen un respiro, ya sabes que estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas aunque cuanto más tarde más trabajo acumulado tendrás. La película... ni me hables me mordía las uñas de ganas de ir a verla a la primera seción pero... al final me contuve solo por el placer de ir a verla con Mahe de primeras. Fuimos el viernes y repetimos el sabado; de hecho entramos al primer pase con las entradas ya en el bolsillo para el del día siguiente. Fue un alucine, y eso que yo alucine más a la segunda ronda, es que de primeras el ansia no me deja disfrutar tanto como debería. Además Mahe dice que me rio cuando no pega, pero es mi forma de ser con los nervios (por eso Guilmain madre salió así) Espero que te gustara y que la disfrutaras tanto como nosotras; yo estoy loca por verla por tercera vez! Cuidate mucho de verdad, y vuelve cuando puedas eres una de mis lectoras más queridas desde MA y eso no se olvida, todas las clásicas sois muy especiales para mí desde aquel fic y no sabeís cuanto os hecho de menos cuando os ausentais. Besos.

**Lladruc: **Espera unos días y verás la de traumas que aún quedan por salir a la luz. Eso sí como leas dos capis de golpe (no por que esta semana con mi viaje subiremos menos, lo siento) te puedes traumatizar tú. que exagerada que soy... es que yo si me traumaticé un poquito al escribir este capi. Respecto a la ciudad, no te preocupes que más tarde que pronto diremos donde está; además las pistas para localizarla (que solo es un pequeño juego geografico) ya estaban en los capítulos anteriores así que ya en estos no encontrarías mucho más. Pero lo diremos, a su debido tiempo claro. Hasta la proxima vez. Besos.

**Daiuuch**: BIENVENIDA! Como me alegra recibir gente nueva, sobre todo cuando llegan como tú diciendo que hace siglos que ya están ahí. Es todo un placer lograr que os animeís a decirnos aunque solo sea una vez un "hola estamos aquí" Llevas ahí desde que publiqué MA? WOW! gracias por tus palabras pero sinceramente creo que MA se me quedó muy "pequeño", pero... sin el no hubiera llegado nunca Up y de ese tanto Mahe como yo estamos muy orgullosas, mucho más gracias a vosotras. Estoy preguntando que milagro fue el que al fin te animo a dejar como tu dices "una crítica" es para saber que palabras tengo que diriguirles a los demás a ver si se animan, más que nada por que nos gusta compartir con nuestros lectores mucho más allá de un fic, si has visto siempre los rr lo habrás observado, espero que te unas a nosotras. Es evidente que no puedo responderte a qué le pasó a Mahe pero si puedo decirte que busques las pistas sueltas durante todo el verano y que si quieres leeas lo que opinan los demás lectores, quizás te den una pista (que eso no quiere decir que acierten claro, pero a veces hacen que cosas que se te han pasado por alto tengan sentido) Y recuerdo también que aquí todo está conectado incluso con los colaterales así que cuidado a ver donde se esconden las pistas. somos unas autoras muy liantas, lo se, pero... como nos alentaís cada vez tratamos de reliaros más (eso sí al final prometo que todo tendrá sentido) AINS! se que todos estáis deseando llegar a hogwarts y de verdad, ya queda menos, pero es que todo lo que os hemos estado contado tiene su sentido. Se nos está prolongando el verano pero espero que hacia mitad del fic, o incluso antes, comenceís a verle el verdadero sentido a todo esto. Ya nos conoceís por la forma de escribir en UP así que espero que sepaís que nada se cuenta por contar, la verdad muy poquitos capítulos pueden decirse que esten solo de "relleno" Os pido paciencia Harry llegará y lo vereís y luego no me digais que qué le estamos haciendo al pobre. Espero que cumplas tu amenaza de "criticarnos" :D nada nos complacería más. Muchas gracias por estar ahí y más aún por darte a conocer.

**Pati: **que escena más odiosa de verdad, pero se agradece que después del coraje tuvieras el animo de volver a abrir la ventanita. No te preocupes por las escenas que hacemos recordar, la verdad es que a nosotras nos encanta tomar cosas oficiales y guiñarlas pero es verdad que a veces despistamos demasiado y ya no sabes ni a quien pertenece qué (yo soy la primera que me contamino a mí misma con lo que yo escribo, uff que mal me sienta eso) Me encanta tu contundencia, has sonado totalmente a letrada, "es un hecho..." :D que bueno! Pero ya verás a Virginia le queda también un buen caminito que recorrer y sé que os vaís a sorprender cuando lo emprenda, o eso espero al menos, que lo os cuente os sorprenda. Uff, Paty me parece a mí que deberías de no recordar tanto pues recuerda que aquí los recuerdos se esconden y por lo que recordamos contaros no parece que recordar demasiado sea bueno del todo. Esto parece peor que el trabalenguas de Mc gonagall en la película entre monos babeantes babuinos y los gemelos Weasley intentado repetirlo. Cuidate mucho y espero que no se tevuelva a irla luz.

**Marc** : Has vuelto a ser tu:D Se ha pasado el efecto de la multijugos :) Definitivamente me toca volverme a leer ESDLA enterito, ni aun con tu orientame me localizo a dicho elfo. Por que estoy contaminada con la pelicula evidentemente, tengo que rebuscar en el libro sin duda. Pero muchas gracias por el recuerdo que al menos me suena. y Mahe... pues bueno ella creo que a Tolkien no lo llegará a leer. Creo que podría apostar mi varita en ello. que guay, alguien más que apoya a Guilmain, menos mal en otros sitios me hacen sentir más desamparada aún. Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros y a Lupin claro... aunque, ains a seguir leyendo el capi de hoy. nos vemos lector de mañana y ala! hasta mañana por la mañana, espero ;)

**Eva vidal: **WOW! de nuevo lo digo, es que me habeís hecho sentir melancólica en este capítulo con vuestros rr, veros volver es toda una alegría de verdad. aunque cierro los ojos y me parece saborear el miedo de cuando subía MA y todos los días abría el mail con miedo de ver que os estaba pareciendo. Ahora no tengo tanto miedo pero el ansia sigue siendo la misma. ¿Mansa torre? Uy lo siento pero me he perdido, supongo que será algo así como "intrigada"? Candente se va a poner sí... y sobre el blog... pues no se yo si al final me des las gracias por lo que te decía, eso sí igual que siempre que me pongo a escribir se me va la mano, demasiado largo el post allí, espero no te moleste. a ver si me vuelvo a dar un paseo que tenía muchas cositas. nos vemos.

**cote245:** nosotras también te extrañamos a tí Cote, echale paciencia que todos hemos pasado o aun tenemos que pasar aún por esos periodos de examenes. Mucha suerte con el del miercoles.Ains... Mira que estas impaciente tu por ver a Harry eh? Pues lo siento, aquí todo tiene su tiempo y ahora no le toca a él. Pero veamos... tu has visto el título verdad? HARRY POTTER y... ¿Como puedes pensar que nos vamos a olvidar de nuestro niño? Eso no es cierto, además aunque no sale directamente en muchos capítulos si lo hace también indirectamente. Eso sí, ten en cuenta que para un fic de la manigtud de este (ya hemos dicho que es más grande de lo que fue UP y ese tiene muchas paginas) necesitamos tener mucha trama y esa tiene que ir colateral al protagonista pero tambien hay que montarla. Si ahora mismo no lo tocamos demasiado es por que es su tiempo de "serenidad", cuando empiecen a caerle cosas encima ya veras. Por un momento pensé que sí que se te había recalentado la neurona como decías de tanto estudiar por que mira que salirnos ahora con esto después de todo UP... uff no es que nos 'moleste' que nos pidas más de Harry, lo que al menos personalmente me molesta es que 'pienses que nos hemos olvidado de él' Ya lo advertirmos hace mucho tiempo, que el verano era largo y que teníamos a otros personajes que atender; lo siento aunque Harry es y siempre será nuestro primer protagonista (al menos mientras viva) no te puedes olvidar de que Mahe fue la profetizada de UP (por que no lo era Hermione no... sino ella) y... oye! quien sabe lo que oculta aquí, sin duda es el segundo personaje en importancia del fic (me matará por decir esto aunque es la verdad) así que no creo que estemos haciendo nada incorrecto, la historia misma lo demostrará como pasó con UP. Conociendonos ya deberías de saber que no solemos contar nada por contar y que es muy poquito de paja lo que va entre nuestra historia. Comprendo que estés deseando ver a Harry pero... tengo que revartir tu opinion personal, como autora te diré que todo aquí tiene la importancia que merece; cuando llegue el final del fic o cuando descubras el porqué espero que logres verle el sentido que ahora no le ves. No te preocupes que Harry llegará, paciencia por favor, pero no me digas que está en segundo plano, solo es que al querer escribir el fic con fechas reales por delante tenemos que atender al calendario y las cosas han de pasar a su debido tiempo. Además te voy a decir algo que tal vez no debería; ¿recuerdas por qué Harry está vivo después de su batalla con Voldemort? Lo digo por que ojo a Mahe y a ciertos hechos... (y no pienso explicar el significado de estas palabras que ya me fui de la lengua más de lo que debía ) Tu dices tener a Harry muy mimado pero te aseguro que Mahe escritora lo tiene mucho más mimado que tú; si por ella fuera (y por mí también que incluso me toca menos escribir sobre él) lo tendríamos todo el día en la mente y en la pluma pero entonces la historia no sería como es y seguro que no os resultaba tan buena. A veces para montar una buena trama tienes que dejar al personaje principal un poquito más aislado -podría darte incluso un ejemplo por parte de JK pero, no lo pienso hacer-Y no te tomamos por mala Cote¿como lo ibamos a tomar así? Eso sí yo defiendo mis ideas igual que me gusta que tu compartas las tuyas. Volviendo al capi... Lo del título se refería claramente, junto a otras pistas que hay en el capitulo, a que como dijo Lupin a Harry allí fue donde Virginia se fue a refugiar 17 años atras, y al ponerle ese titulo junto a que Lupin sabía parte de la clave que desvelaba el Fidelio solo quería daros a conocer de que la otra vez que ella se desapareció el propio Lupin fue su guardían del secreto. Nada más allá pero quien sabe si es una pista más y por eso puse la pregunta para que si no lo captabaís al menos en algun sitio os lo explicara, sabía que alguna preguntaría. Oye¿qué es eso de tu vida tragica? no me vayas a asustar eh? que para tragedias ya tenemos los fics! Espero que solo sea por los examenes. cuando necesites desahogarte sabes que nos tienes aquí o en el mail. cuidate mucho y mil besos también para tí. SUERTE.

**Celina: **Rehola. Uff pues la verdad es que no había caído yo en eso de que incluso tienes que ahorrar batería del movil si es que de verdad, no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. que abogobio me ha dado al verlo así y eso que yo no vivo colgada del movil.que bueno... decías esto: "_Hoy me has pillado con el título, como no sea que Lupin va a ser el primer guardián del secreto de Virginia,..._ " Casi lo clavas por que no es que vaya a ser es que lo fue, fue el primer guardian del Fidelio hace 17 años por eso solo le faltaba el "Evans" al nombre de Lily. Pero como le decía a cote es solo un pequeño detalle. Pero os lo indique para que veaís que a veces incluso en los títulos de los capítulos os estamos dando información con la que quizás luego juguemos más adelante (o quién sabe si no está oculta entre los 109 capítulos de UP)Soy mala lo se pero es que hay demasiadas pistas que no es que queramos que descubraís aún, por eso estan ocultan, pero si que queremos que vislumbreis para que luego no digais que de donde sale todo lo inventado. Pero me alegro mogollon que casi lo pillaste o igual lo hiciste y te expresarte mal al escribir que fue la primera impresión al leer tu rr. sabes que nos encanta que nos digais que os provocamos pensar.Mil gracias. Pues tu como nosotras, de semana intermitente, eso sí como mi trabajo es de lunes a jueves pues mira tengo esa ventaja solo estoy de encendido el lunes y mañana. Y wow! me encanta tu contundencia al afirmar sobre el lugar de los hechos, chachi! a ver cuando se descubra que pasa. y otra cosa... La fe que le teneís a "ese hombre" uff o yo estoy demasiado influencia por Guilmain o es que no me fio ni un pelo de darle agua al enemigo (estoy influenciada por ella "¿de donde salieron esas palabras?" :D:D:D ) Te aseguro que si de algun estres me voy a contagiar es del que me transmite guilmain para hacerme escribir cosas como estas por que el metro para mí incluso es un desahogo; para mí Madrid es un mundo donde me puedo perder, sentarme en un Starback (o como sea que se escriba) y quedarme horas sentadas escribiendo a lo JK sin que nadie me moleste ni me conozca. Y bueno aunque voy a casa de un amigo al menos el viernes lo tengo para mí. Me encanta esa ciudad y si voy corriendo es por que quiero aprovechar al maximo el tiempo que paso allí por que para mí resulta el lugar más relajante. El lunes a mí vuelta os diré que tal me fue. Hoy no te mando un beso, te mando un "muaka" que era como un amigo se despedía de mí y le tengo mucho aprecio a esa expresión.

**Stybi:** Estoy ahora mismo en la lectura de tu mail, espero poder responderte mañana antes de salir de viaje, pero ahora mismo era esto o lanzar el capítulo y ya son más de las 1.20 am. demasiado tarde. como te digo espero poder responderte algo antes de machar de viaje sino el lunes será de lo primero que haga lo prometo.

Bueno os comento el capitulo de hoy presiento que se os quedará cortito pero os aseguro que es intenso. Además con él llegamos a una serie de capitulos que como ya os dije empiezan en MIMADO, siguen con MIMADISIMO...Y bueno ya me quedo corta con los que harían el 3 y el 4 por que al menos para mí son explosivos. Así que estoy deseando que los leáis. A propósito el otro día con el capítulo de "En diagonal" os dije que tendríaís un poquito de acción; **Stybi**, para mí, este capi tiene mucha más acción que aquel otro, así que cuidado con los "infartos" y esto solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que os espera por venir.

* * *

**CAPITULO 29¿ODIO O PODER? **

(Por Nigriv)

Hoy haría tres días de su llegada, tres días en los que se había sentido revivida con su compañía pero esa mañana en una de sus intensas charlas habían acordado o mejor dicho, Remus se había empeñado, en que debía de practicar esa noche tras la cena. Quería comprobar hasta que nivel es que había recuperado su poder y solo existía una forma válida de hacerlo según él, con un duelo… Se había pasado todo el día esquiva y mal humorada tras escuchar aquella propuesta y la cena la hizo en un total silencio, su mente pensativa en el hecho de que no solo tendría que luchar contra él si no que debería de afrontar un lugar de la casa al que aún no quería ni se había atrevido a ir, pues era mucho peor que su propia alcoba.

-¿Preparada?- Le preguntó inesperadamente.  
-No.- Respondió tan seca como cortante.  
-También eso tienes que afrontarlo.- Replicó buscándole la mirada.  
-Lo se.- Musitó bajando los ojos.  
-Entonces… Vamos.- Añadió tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara del sillón.- Las damas primero. -Anunció al llegar a la puerta sintiendo su tensión.

Tras una rápida mirada avanzó por el pasillo tan lentamente como nerviosa y, al sobrepasar la cocina, sintió como si ella misma tuviera que empujarse a seguir. En estos meses ni siquiera se había acercado a la puerta principal para limpiar, allí donde la escalera daba paso a la planta superior, por lo que esa zona de la casa estaba en el mismo estado deplorable que el resto del edificio cuando llegó. Y allí estaba ahora… Puso el pie en el primer escalón y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente. "Ánimo" la alentó él a sus espaldas. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada; los tenía contados, diecisiete peldaños la separaban de aquella buhardilla, diecisiete peldaños que la conducían a un pasado que infructuosamente había tratado de olvidar a toda costa. No deseaba ir a aquel lugar y sin embargo, no quería defraudarlo. Remus pedía muy poco para lo mucho que le entregaba y sabía de sobra que si le había pedido esto no era por puro capricho, si no por su propio bien, aunque le doliera. Hizo acopio de valentía y comenzó a subir, escalón tras escalón, su corazón acelerándosele como si corriera desenfrenada, cortándole la respiración en cada paso dado, a cada latido bombeado.

Un intenso frío procedente de su propio miedo invadió su cuerpo y al llegar a la puerta cerrada se sintió tan desesperanzada como si tras ella la aguardara una horda de dementores dispuestos a absorberle la poca alma que aún podía conservar. Al empujar la puerta lo antiguo le transmitió toda la angustia que su día vivió allí, en el mismo lugar donde tanto mal había quedado bloqueado. La oscuridad y el olor a rancio de la habitación eran el fiel reflejo de su estado anímico en ese momento. Sin pensarlo siquiera se llevó la mano al bolsillo para asir su varita y, al recuerdo de la primera vez que la tomó entre sus brazos, lanzó un 'Expecto patronum' que hizo retumbar todo el lugar. Con la luz plateada de su hermosa protectora creyó pensar que algo de serenidad la albergaría pero… se equivocó.

Lupin entró tras ella, dejándola parada a la puerta y silencioso avanzó al centro de la habitación, girando sobre sí mismo al tiempo que seguía el recorrido de una loba plateada en torno a la espaciosa sala; sus ojos fijos en el animal, abiertos en clara sorpresa pues nunca antes lo había visto y mucho menos esperaba hacerlo ahora, ni descubrir así su forma. Eso ya le decía bastante acerca de su poder pero… era mucho más que eso.

En la puerta, Virginia no era consciente de nada más que del temblor que atenazaba sus piernas. A la voz de un 'scorgufy' se vio obligada a volver a la realidad, justo al tiempo que su patronus desparecía. Observó a Remus en medio de la sala, limpiando rápidamente a un toque de varita. Al abrir la ventana el aire fresco de la noche la hizo estremecer; nada era capaz de alejar la maldad que sentía manifestarse allá. Al ver su patronus desaparecer deseó huir, escapar, desaparecerse en ese mismo instante para llegar junto a su hija y comprobar que estaba bien, como le decía Lupin pero, sabía que tampoco podía hacerlo.

-¡Listo!

Su voz le sonó animada pero… Por mucho que limpiara, aquel lugar nunca volvería a ser el que fue, no al menos para ella. Un suspiro cargado de angustia abandonó su pecho mientras Remus la miraba profundamente, unos instantes, en silencio, y si no fuera por todo el malestar interno que sentía le hubiera gustado poder concentrarse en saber qué le provocaba aquella mirada.

-Ven aquí.- La llamó. Virginia negó con la cabeza casi ausente.  
-No puedo- Musitó poco después entre respiraciones entrecortadas, atenazada toda ella por sus propios miedos.  
-Esa no es la Virginia que yo conozco- Le replicó serio.- La que yo conozco ve las cosas más negras de lo que son pero encuentra el valor para hacerlas más claras. ¡Ven aquí!- La volvió a reclamar imperante.

No podía negar que la conocía, que sabía como exhortarla y aún temblando avanzó temerosa hacia él, el fingido duelo que habría de realizarse entre aquellas paredes sin importarle nada en este momento.

-Quiero comprobar tu poder.- Le dijo pausado y claro, como si también a ella la estuviera enseñando en una clase de defensa, y el tono empleado despertó en ella una tímida sonrisa que se esfumó tal cual llegó.- Así que tienes que emplearte a fondo¿de acuerdo? Y, por si te interesa el dato, me alegro de que sea aquí.  
-¿QUÉ?- Exclamó exaltada sin poder creer lo que le escuchaba decir.  
-Sí, por que se que el lugar te atemoriza, no es para menos dadas las circunstancias, y no solo tendrás que luchar contra mí, si no también contra ti misma y eso… Eso es lo que realmente debes de superar.- Virginia apretó ojos y dientes en un gesto que retenía su rabia al escucharle. Remus sonrió al verlo, sabedor de que así la haría reaccionar.- Varita preparada.- Anunció y cuando ella abrió los ojos él ya adoptaba posición de reto.

Inspiró y tomó situación, su encantada temblando en su mano. Ni siquiera se inclinó a devolverle el saludo tan nerviosa como estaba.

-Uno, dos, tres…- Le escuchó contar y sin saber por qué lo vio desaparecer, antes de decidir siquiera como comenzaría.

Se quedó perdida, mirando hacia todos lados sin poder sentir donde es que estaba. No sabía qué hacer y de pronto, él apareció tras ella, empujándola ligeramente hacia delante a la voz de '¡Ataca!' Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y lanzó un 'expeliarmus' que él evitó volviéndose a desaparecer.

-Aplícate- La exhortó desde el otro lado de la habitación.- Deberías de poder sentir dónde apareceré- Le dijo tratando de que se olvidara del miedo y comenzara a usar su poder de antigua.  
-'Petrificus'- fue su respuesta, más sin palabra siquiera él evitó su acción. Y seguía sin efectuar hechizo alguno contra ella.- 'Impedimenta'.

Él volvió a desaparecerse antes siquiera de que su hechizo recorriera la mitad del trayecto que los separaba. La estaba poniendo mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.Lupin no había atacado aún y se limitaba a esquivar sus hechizos como si no pudiera o no quisiera enfrentarla. Estar aquí era idea suya¿por qué entonces actuaba así? El rayo de un mensaje la asaltó inesperadamente por la espalda, exasperándola todavía más. _"¿Qué tengo ante mí, a una niña?"_ Se volteó enojada hacia él y esta vez su 'impedimenta', más potente que antes, logró impactarle haciéndolo tambalearse por unos instantes antes de que se volviera a desaparecer. Pero esta vezGuilmain giró con velocidad y cuando la volvió a enfrentar ya había lanzado un 'rictusempra' directo a él que tuvo que evitar con un 'protego'

-¡Eso ya está mejor!

Escuchó que le decía a la vez que ella conjuraba un potente 'desmaius' que Remus evitó con un 'reflectare' haciendo que el hechizo fuera a impactar contra la pared de su izquierda.

- Pero aún no veo tu poder.

Le replicó su voz a su ausencia, pues de nuevo se había vuelto a desaparecer mosqueándola más aún si cabe, provocándole una rabia indeseada, haciendo que la adrenalina comenzara a hacer efecto en ella.

-Ataca tú.- Expecto enojada a la nada. _"¿Dónde está? No puedo sentirlo. Este lugar me bloquea."_ Pensó velozmente.  
-No mientras que no me demuestres que puedes defenderte.

Virginia apretó su varita; su poder había disminuido sí, pero la duda que él le trasmitía sobre su capacidad incluso después de haber visto su patronus, la hacía enojar. No podía permitir tal desconfianza hacia ella, no en él.

-'Tarantanella'- Disparó hacia Lupin quien reaccionó tan rápido como pudo al aparecer justo en el lugar donde impactó el rayo.

Al movimiento descontrolado de sus pies la atacó por primera vez con un 'expeliarmus' que hizo que su varita le temblara en la mano de tal modo que casi le sale disparada, algo que evitó muy trabajosamente; tanto que cuando la sintió de nuevo firme en su mano, dispuesta de nuevo al ataque, él ya había eludido su hechizo con un 'finite' que ni escuchó.

-'Impedimenta'

Ahora fue Guilmain quién desapareció ante su obstaculizador, más no logró pillarle por sorpresa y, cuando reapareció, él ya la esperaba al otro lado de la habitación, firme, su arma presta en su mano. _"Ha perdido rapidez, pero está claro que ha recuperado parte de su poder."_ Virginia contempló su expresión y supo que ahora si la enfrentaría. Pero no fue un ataque mágico lo que recibió esta vez.

-¿Tendré que transformarme en Snape para ver tu rabia?

Escuchó sorprendida el tono serio de su voz al igual que sus palabras, mientras la miraba tan fríamente que sintió la sangre helársele en las venas e inesperadamente la rabia la asaltó de tal manera que el odio explotó en ella tomando el control de sus acciones.

-¡SAGITAE!- Gritó

El rato salió tan veloz de su varita que Remus solo tuvo tiempo de girar su cuerpo evitando así que le impactara el pecho aunque no su brazo izquierdo. _"Arg"_ retuvo en su mente al impacto y abrió los ojos desorbitados al contemplar lo que se le venía encima. Un lazo de fuego se dirigía furioso hacia él y tuvo que lanzar un 'protego' y un 'scutum' para poder pararlo. Aunque le resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Rictusempra.- Contraatacó.

Más esta vez fue Guilmain quien se libró del ataque con una rapidez que no le había demostrado antes. El odio hacia mella en ella que totalmente descontrolada lo miraba como si no lo viera, la furia reflejada manifiestamente en sus ojos, la mirada ida en su totalidad. Por un momento se asustó, Virginia parecía tan descontrolada como si realmente estuviera en batalla, la ira irradiando de su cuerpo en una onda tan potente que hasta él podía sentirla. Más su siguiente ataque le hizo temer que la había provocado demasiado.

-Sine sentium…

Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, sorprendido, concentrándose al máximo en desaparecer antes de que aquella oscura maldición le alcanzase y sobre todo, temeroso ante la reacción provocada, apareció tras ella, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, su varita apuntando al centro de su espalda, en el punto exacto donde ella acumulaba más poder y que mayor sensibilidad le aportaba.

-Desmaius.

Exclamó casi sin aire, urgentemente asustado al ver que ella había recurrido a esa maldición. Se trataba de comprobar su poder, no de morir en el intento y un lazo de fuego unido al último ataque le mostraba ya suficiente. Aunque tambaleante la vio alzar con mucha rapidez la varita sobre su hombro derecho, intentando apuntarle. Una sensación angustiosa le invadió el cuerpo procedente de ella y exasperado aplicó todo su poder en un nuevo 'desmaius'. Tenía que pararla o su siguiente ataque podría ser una imperdonable.

-Crucio.

El dolor que lo asaltó no fue menor al que la ira contenida al pronunciar el hechizo le provocó en su mente. A pesar de haberle aplicado dos desmaius ella aún seguía en pie; la respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo visiblemente afectado, y gracias a Merlín, por que eso redujo la intensidad de su maldición dándole una oportunidad de soportarla. Totalmente desesperado y dolorido aplicó un tercer desmaius sobre ella quien afortunadamente aún le daba la espalda. Por un momento pensó que lo volvería a resistir más milésimas de segundo después la vio desplomarse en el suelo, completamente inconsciente. Con una bocanada de aire también él se dejó caer al suelo, esperando que el dolor de la cruciatus recibida remitiera finalmente.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se acercó un poco más a ella, le apartó el pelo de la cara sintiendo aún el dolor residual al movimiento y escrutó inquieto sus facciones que, aún desmayada, mostraban una rabia y una tensión inusitada. Cerró los ojos preocupado y sabiendo que tardaría bastante en despertar se permitió el lujo de permanecer unos minutos invómil, junto a ella, recuperándose del dolor físico sentido aun nada le pudiera aliviar del psíquico. Rato después, cuando sintió poder hacerlo, la estrechó contra su pecho y, envueltos en un abrazo, se desapareció con ella en dirección a otra habitación, buscando el reposo que ambos necesitaban en el lecho.

* * *

Bueno pues ahí está, se queda corto pero prometo que os resarciré con un capitulo algo más largo pero es que este tenía que quedarse aquí. Bien espero que os guste por que os estoy entregando un trocito de mi corazón a través de mi pluma que ahora mismo tengo dividido en 4. Bien este capítulo lo escribí a principios de enero (¡ya mismo hace un año!) y... uff el tiempo ha pasado lento esperando a contaroslo por que aquí digamos que empieza algo que aun colea desde hace mucho. Pero ya llegó por que en verdad... Para todo hay un tiempo. Y por favor, tened piedad de mi personaje! que ya se que al leer este capítulo provoco malas reacciones hacia ella. 

Un orientame por si alguno se ha perdido; _"¿Sine sentium?"_ de verdad espero que lo recordeís; batalla de UP, enfrentamiento Harry-Voldemort, magnifico capítulo de Mahe. De ahí es que os suena el nombre del hechizo, espero que ya recordeís el efecto. Realmente para mí es peor que la cruciatus.

Ysiento decir que con esto, no volvereís a saber de HH por lo menos hasta el lunes por la noche si es que me da tiempo a preparar el capítulo siguiente, por que vuelvo el mismo lunes de los madriles. siento ser un poquito egoista pero si no lo hago así no podré siquiera leer vuestros rr y estando de viaje no tengo tiempo de poder subiros.


	31. Capítulo 30: Retorno a la magia

**Discalimer: **Mahe y yo escribimos usando el maravilloso de Harry Potter por que, JKRowling, su creadora, ha otorgado permiso para hacerlo siempre y cuando no ganemos nada con ello. Pero sigo diciendo yo... ¿seguro que no ganamos nada? Por que a mí me teneís feliz y me siento casi millonaría, al menos en el cariño que desprendeis. Así pues que sepaís que ninguna guilmain presta nada suyo, ni siquiera aunque al tomarlo no os ganeis afecto, lo nuestro es nuestro y no se toca, y sino pues podeísempezar a comprobar todos nuestros hechizos e incluso estimular nuestra imaginación para encontrar algún otro que merezca la pena por semejante crimen.

Hola a todos, soy Nigriv. Perdonad que hoy es un disclaimer normalito pero tengo muchos rr que responder y un capi que terminar de arreglar antes de subiros y entre eso y el cansancio de mi viaje creo que no me dará lugar a hacerlo esta noche (aún es día doce) Ojalá que si me de tiempo, tengo muchas ganas de que leáis. Así que allá voy a ver si logro responderos enrrollandome menos que de costumbre que luego se me va el tiempo.

**Marc:** Lo tuyo hoy va a ser super corto así que... Ala, adios!

**Kata: **¿De verdad no pensabas que llegara a tanto? Pues agarrate a la silla que aún queda, sin ir más lejos este capi. Y sí, Remus es un encanto pero en ese preciso instante mejor hubiera cerrado la bocota como tu dices. Pero bueno, sigue siendo un encanto y ... ains... mejor sigue leyendo el capi. Kiss

**Lladruc: **Menos mal que ida y loca son sinonimos sino... veo que llamís a Guilmain de todo. si la verdad es que es una reacción un poco exacerbada pero en fin la mujer tiene sus motivos aunque no lo parezca. Remus no debió de provocarla tanto por que como él decía no parecía que ella estuviera allí y yo creo que se "olvidó" de que estaba viendo a Lupin. Un poquito loca si que parece que está, o al menos afectada sicologicamente. A ver como sale de eta, si es que sale... nos vemos!

**Marc: **Jajaja, te pillé, no era tan corto. Tienes toda la razón, Guilmain está totalmente ida, mejor dicho, algunas cosas la sacan demasiado de sus casilla. Pero bueno quizas leyendo ahora comprandas un poquito más el porque.Ahora sí te dejo, hasta mañana.

**Layn:** Pues lo captaste bastante bien, precisamente esa reacción de guilmain es por que aún no está tan recuperado como pensaba, ni ella ni Lupin al verla de primeras. Respecto a la postdata, si lo de "aludes a Mahe" era por el título pues te confirmo lo que en el capi pasado ya le decía a Cote. el título se refiere a que Remus fue también el guardían de un fidelio en esa misma casa, la primera vez que Guilmain se fué de Inglaterra. Pero no era más que un pequeño detalle a explicaros por si acaso (como a mí me gusta siempre enterarme del más minimo detalle y es algo que solo lo dejo intuir como quien dice pues por eso os lo hice notar) Pero sí, veras que buena ayuda es Lupin. Por cierto el viaje ha sido estupendo aunque hecho bastante la magia de estar al tanto de mis historias y vuestros comentarios. Besos, cuidate.

**Sir James of Voldemort: **Pues no recuerdo ya quien t dijo lo del nombre pero... estoy segura de que a mí la combinación me encanta, me hace pensar en un James mortifago, uno de esos mundos paralelos que a veces me gusta buscar en las historias que leo. Respondo tus preguntas o las que puedo responder mejor dicho. A ver cuanto hace que escribimos fic... pues creo que yo cumplo los dos años enenero creo, y Mahe puesempezó según me informa en febrero (es que estaba confundida con mi fecha); aunque ella no había escrito nunca antes y yo si había hecho mis pinitos en la adolescencia, aunque siempre con historias ineditas de las que guardo muy buenos recuerdos la verdad. ¿Por que esa curiosidad en saber cuanto tiempo llevamos escribiendo?. Sobre cuantos capítulos tiene el fic solo puedo decirte que muchos, demasiados. Puedop afrimar que no esperes menos que en UP pero de ahí en adelante no puedo decirte nada más por que de verdad, no está terminado, no es como cuando empezamos a subir UP que apenas nos quedarían unos 15 por escribir. No, en este caso ya mismo nos pillaís y con todo el programa que tenemos en mente (y medio recapitulado aunque no escritos) te aseguro que no sabemos ni nosotras mismas cuantos capis puede llegar a tener esta historia. Deberías ya de saber que no nos olvidamos de nadie a pesar de que algunos disponeis de poco tiempo, pero te aseguro que es una alegría veros regresar de vez en cuando. Muchas gracias por gastar tu poquito tiempo libre en nuestra historia. Se agradece. Un salude del tamaño de hogwarts que te es devuelto.

**Celina: **La verdad es que cuando se cabrea... saca un caracter que no creo que ni snape lo pudiera soportar. (anda que yo la pinto bien..- careto sonrojado- pero es que es la pura verdad para que mentir si la realidad es la historia que más llega) En fin, no se en cual de las tres veces que estuve en el starbuck me acordé más de tí, supongo que en la primera pero me da a mí en la nariz que no estabamos muy conectadas, a no ser que de verdad tu me sintieras a mí. estaba leyendo un pedazo capítulo de Mahe (que aún os queda mucho para leer) y preparandome para uno que se supone tenía o quería mejor dicho, empezar a escribir allí pero... no llegó la musa, había demasiado sueño con cafe incluido (y eso que son grandes) Total que visto que no podía escribir estaba leyendo y claro acordarme de todos nuestros lectores y de pronto dije... "Celina! me dijo lo del starbuck" la sonrisa en la boca así que al menos mi energía si que se concentró en dirección a las islas.Eso sí descargas de buenos deseos todas las que queraís que de malos ya tengo bastante como os mostré en el capi anterior (y lo que os queda) Gracias por la paciencia, al final subiré mañana que ya estoy rendida hoy, que horror pero me lo he pasado genial así que el agotamiento se sufre menos. Se aceptan todo tipo de vociferadores, maldiciones y cualquier otra acción insidiosa... Ya estamos acostumbradas pero sabemos que es de puro cariño. Besos cuidate mucho.

**Daiuuch**: Me alegro de volver a encontrarte de verdad es todo un orgullo que seamos las primeras autoras que logramos hacer que lances rr. Creo que ya tenemos a más de uno así. yo con mis otras historias también tengo a gente que me dicen que nunca antes lo habían hecho y de verdad que eso me hace sentirme genial. Eso sí, acuerdate también de las demás autoras a las que lees. Muchas veces, más de las que crees, mucha gente que escribe abre el mail sedienta de encontrar un rallito de luz en las palabras de sus lectores y tomar fuerzas para seguir. Algunas personas se afincan al "hola" e incluso al "soy yo" y solo dejan eso pero aún así también te da alegría verlos. animate siempre a decirle algo a los demás también igual algún día te sorprenden incluso a tí. Espero seguir viendote y a ver si algún día me lanzas una maldición de puro nervio ante lo escrito.

**Paty: **Veo que has captado que algo trata de esconder el título pero no llegas a captarlo realmente. Quedate con la pregunta por que es como si aún no estuviera respondida y supongo que no tendrá una respuesta explicita pero es que habría que captarla de las explicaciones que Virginia ha ido dando desde incluso UP. Digamos que el pobre de Lupin la creía más recuperada y mucho menos afectada. fijate que incluso le da miedo a él al verla así. A ver en UP nosotras dijimos que la Petrificus mortem era "una nueva imperdoble" pero la verdad, nunca al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho, Mahe o yo nos hemos referido también a la SineSentium como imperdonable, aunque la verdad es que es tan p... que bien que lo merece. Y Mahe se la curró, si que lo hizo. Ya lo comentaré con ella igual la subimos de categoría.Sabía que estaba cortito el capi pero es que al menos para mí, aun cada vez que me lo leo, sigue siendo demasiado intenso. claro que siempre que leo ese cae este detrás. Es imposible cuando me pongo a leer este trozo dejarlo en estos. Espero que este lo disfrutes. y me parece a mí que eres de las que va a leer con atención. cuidate mucho.

**Eva Vidal: **¿De verdad te dejé así? Ay que miedo, a ver no pensaba yo que había dicho algo que mereciera eso. Mejor voy a mirar antes de que me olvide por que no era esa mi intención. Lo siento. A ver si mañana puedo pasarme por allí. Y si tu pasas por allí serás muy bien venida.

**Caliope Halliwell:** Caliope eres un encanto, sugerencias para el disclaimer genial. Hoy no podía pararme hacer otra cosa pero... El del proximo capítulo te lo dedicaré a ti, pues es gracias a tí que ya se el que voy a hacer. Ahora me parece a mí que mis conocimientos sobre Kill bill no llegan para hacer un disclaimer en ese estilo, he visto las pelis pero no me gustaron mucho más allá de los combates de la chica. Mahe no te responde pero... No existen ofertas a Hogwarts pero sí que existen en las agencias unas rutas HP, te llevan al colegio en el que se ha rodado algunas escenas e incluyen una cena en el gran comedor. ¿no lo sabías? El problema es que no están (aún) al alcance de mi olsillo sino... Te aseguro que nadie me quita de hacer el viaje que dicen en el expreso a Hogwarts, aunque es evidente que no creo que acabe en el Hogsmeade real. Fliparía en ese viaje. Otra cosa, antes de meterme con el fic, esta vez en Madrid no podía quedar con nadie, teníamos todo programado de ante mano, pero te aseguro que en unas de esas escapadas que hago que mi amigo aún está trabajando te avisaré para conocerte alma, te aseguro que esta vez me he quedado con todas las ganas de hacer que el círculo se cierre o se abra un poquito más. Te prometo que en una de mis escpadas te aviso, y si hay suerte igual en la siguiente somos dos! Por que quizás venga también Aloho. El sarcasmo Slytherin sobre para esta tejona por que sí, me encanta Madrid y es donde más suelo viajar, también por que me dan alojamiento y buena compañía, para mí, la mejor que se puede ofrecer (que pena que no piensen lo mismo al respecto ;) ) . Los que vivís allí no sabeís apreciar lo que teneís.Tienes toda la razón, este fic está siendo un SCI incluso para nosotras, no veas aunque tengamos las cosas claras lo mucho que cuesta organizarlo todo para esconderos las pistas. Pero viendo que al menos algunos de vosotros intentáis descubrirlas merece la pena el trabajo. Alguien más dijo en aquel capítulo lo de que si el hombre y la mujer eran Virginia y Snape y Mahe dió por respuesta que os estabáis olvidando de que Sanpe no tenía ni idea de que Guilmain tenía una hija (ni de él ni de nadie) hasta UP, redordad que ni siquiera en MA se lo dijo (claro entonces es que tampoco existía en mi cabeza ni en la de Mahe, todo nació antes de la continuación de MA) Pero bueno ahí tienes una pista resuelta, eso sí respecto a lo que propones pues estonces es evidente que algo de razón tienes que llevar respecto a esas personas pero eso... ya no te lo puedo confirmar, llegará a su debido tiempo, tu no lo pierdas de vista, las pruebas como en CSI están en el lugar más insospechado. Sobre el Sine Sentium totalmente de acuerdo y es que Mahe con los sentidos hace maravillas, nunca antes la había visto usarlo en ese sentido pero... se le debe de estar pegando mi angust (se que en cierto modo con ese hechizo lo demostró) Eso sí se habrá inflado de orgullo al leer tu respuesta con lo vergonzosa que es para eso... Lo del título del primer guardían ya lo expliqué en una respuesta de rr anterior a Cote245 en el otro capítulo, lee el rr de Lyan en este mismo capi que ahí también se lo cuento. y bueno si quieres saber más... te recomiendo que aunque pierdas más tiempo te leas las respuestas a los rr por que a veces según nos preguntan los demás lectores contestamos cositas y damos pistas (eso sí tratando de no revelar más de lo necesario) Y si quieres leer más... El mejor sitio a veces es los "post" de Missi, tu ya sabes dónde. Pero no creas que por eso te vamos a contar la historia antes¿eh? La carita de Harry con lo del bebe... Jajaja en fin dejesmolo, es que a Mahe y a mí se nos cae la baba también. sobre si virginia se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado aqui tienes este capítulo y sobre si esa actitud saldrá en presencia de "otra" persona... Pues antes tendría que soportar la presencia "de ese hombre" en cuestión y la verdad no la veo muy dada a ello pero... eso es parte de la historia que no te pienso revelar. Espero que disfrutes este capi y muchas gracias por tus analisis. Esperando a volver a Madrid con tiempo de poder conocerte mientras tanto me conformo por verte y leerte a través de la red alma. cuidaté.y vuelvo cuantas veces quieras! Con eso me puedes amenazar cuanto quieras.

**Stiby:** Dos rr y un mail... buena proporción para no tener mucho tiempo ;) ¿como es eso de que te han quitado el PC entre semana? Es por los examenes no? Como te dije antes, animo y mucha suerte con ello. no te preocupes por los comentarios, prefiero que leas. Y bueno, si me conocieras bien verías que Virginia es muy voluble y que su cara puede cambiar así de drasticamente de un momento a otro si le tocan la fibra sensible. No es que pase del llanto a la risa pero tengo unas reacciones algo estrañas (Mahe dice que me rio cuando no pega, pero es puro nervio) y claro como Guilmain esta basado en quien está pues tendré que ponerle las reacciones reales ¿no? A ver sobre el título, repito lo mismo leete la respuesta al rr de Lyan que ahí ya lo cuento y ela ño pues es 1997, curso del 97-97, para que no te equivoques en eso sigue la secuencia normal de los libros oficiales teniendo en cuento que nuestro sexto curso es el fic de Magia Antigua. Este sería el octavo libro de JK, ese que dice que nunca hará. Claro que sí que es agosto, la luna llena de ee mes, así que si lo compruebas ya sabes cuantos días te faltan para llegar a Hogwarts. y sí los demás leyeran las respuestas a los rr aquí tendrían también una pista que nos pedían el otro día, pero como tú si estas pendiente de las fechas reales pues te lo confirmo, merece que lo haga. Las advertencias eran basicamente por tí que decías que en "En Diagonal" ya estabas a punto del infarto, pensaba que con este aunque cortito pero con tanta maldición y concentración de odio te daría más que allí. Pero bueno ahora tendrás un poco de relax, pero solo un poco que no te vayas a confiar. Una vez mandé a alguien mi patronus, Mahe también y ella describió a la perfección el suyo, un caballo plateado de buena altura y crines increibles. Pero claro es que el patronus de Mahe lo habíais visto ya en UP, en el capítulo de la clase de DADA y el lethinford. Pero el de Guilmain... aún era un secreto y fijate, una lobita... ¿Por qué será esa su forma? y fijate cuendo es que os la cuento... :D Orientemoste... Esa alcoba es un desvan, al menos donde tiene lugar el duelo, y le atemoriza por que... hay algunas pistas en los capítulos anteriores; pequeñas frases sueltas que hacen referencia a ciertas partes de la casa donde algo habrá pasado para que guilmain las temas por una razón u otra. Eso sí las pistas están, ahora no te las voy a dar seguidas, tendrías que unirlas para que más adelante, cuando se revela la trama sepas de donde han salido. en su momento, cuando se cuente, si seguis perdida os uniremos las pistas, pero aún no ha llegado el momento de hacerlo. Haberlas, hailas te lo aseguro. Ígual hoy tienes alguna información de mas, tu vigila todo que a veces parece que no contamos nada y estamos contando lo que no hay en los escritos; ya deberíais de conocernos después de lo que os mareamos en UP (y eso por que en MA no tenía experiencia que sino... pero te aseguro que tanto Mahe como yo aún tiramos de hechos ocurridos en ese primer fic) Ains, que gracia me ha hecho que llames a guilmain Virgy esto... Es que me encanta cuando me llaman así y claro teniendo en cuenta con quien estoy ahí... (ahora lo verás) uff que ilusión me ha hecho. y sí, en cierto modo la está picando, necesita hacerlo para comprobar su poder aunque no evalua bien el daño que las simple palabras pueden hacer en boca de una persona aunque tal vez en boca de otra no tendrían ese mismo efecto, por eso pasa lo que pasa. si recuerdas bien, del mismísimo Voldy hacia Harry así que imaginaté y sí Remus empieza a temer por su integridad, te aseguro que no es para menos tal como yo veía ese duelo en mi mente. Ten en cuenta que un lazo de fuego también es un peligro, acuerdate lo quemadito que dejó Mahe a Harry en UP. Me gusta esto de ver un rr a la vez que se lee, yo suelo hacerlo así ya lo sabes ;) Jajaja ¿En condiciones de que? Jajaja anda1 sigue leyendo:D:D:D Aunque no se yo si alguien después de hacerle tantas cosas se atrevería a meterse en la cama con ella! que valor que le echa el muchacho. y sí, ha sido malo para Virginia, por eso reaccionó así y ahora veremos a ver por donde sale.en algún momento comprenderéis todo el por qué de estas escenas. en fin, te mando una poción de cafinitrina, la ha hecho Mahe por que no pienso pedirle nada a ese hombre, que aún nos queda demasiado fic para que tu te nos mueras de un infarto. cuidate mucho y espero que no te agobien demasiado los temarios.

**cote245: **Te supongo de exames y muy liada por que hace que nos das señales de vida tan amenudo, ni escribes mail. Se te echa de menos. Espero que también tú tengas mucha suerte, si mal no recuerdo estabas acabando el curso ¿no? Suerte y cuidate mucho.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30: RETORNO A LA MAGIA**

(Por Nigriv)

Llevaba horas velando su sueño, un sueño agitado que la hacía murmurar incongruencias que nítidamente le revelaban lo mucho que mezclaba inconscientemente pasado y presente. Sabía de sobra que el efecto de sus desmaius ya había cesado y que por eso dormía al parecer tormentosamente. Más no podía despertarla, debía de dejarla descansar así que se limitó a acomodarla entre sus brazos, musitándole palabras de ánimo y consuelo para intentar calmar su subconsciente. Y no fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada que pareció lograrlo. Finalmente cesó de hablar, su expresión se tornó menos tensa y al fin un sueño más reparador pareció invadirla. El sol ya se alzaba en el horizonte cuando, medio adormilado por su propio agotamiento, la sintió moverse entre sus brazos, próxima a despertar.

Se movió algo incomoda, el cuerpo negándose a reaccionar al haber sido obligado a caer en un letargo indeseado, el hormigueo recorriéndole cada poro de su piel. Apretó los ojos y trató de sobreponerse a la sensación solo para lograrlo y sentirse inesperadamente abrazada contra la calidez de otro cuerpo que no debería de estar allí. Cuando logró abrir los ojos su presencia la sobresaltó, más lo primero que observó fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora bajo su atenta mirada, el dorado de sus ojos más brillante que el sol de la mañana que acababa de despuntar.

-Remus…- Dijo casi sin voz, en un suspiro, sintiéndose enrojecer al despertar así.  
-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó ansioso, girándose un poco más hacia ella pero sin romper el abrazo en el que había despertado, manteniéndola junto a su torso desnudo.  
-Bien. Creo…- Respondió dudosa. Sentir los latidos de su corazón tan cercanos y profundos la estaban apabullando. - ¿Por qué…?. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Lupin enarcó las cejas.  
-¿No te acuerdas?- Ahora sí que su voz le sonó preocupada. Virginia permaneció en silencio. Lo último que recordaba conscientemente era la sensación del odio renaciendo en ella, aunque no sabía por qué.  
-¿Qué pasó?- Le inquirió sin perder tiempo.- ¿Y cómo hemos acabado aquí?- Remus resopló antes de responder.  
-Digamos que… Un lazo de fuego, - Virginia arrugó el entre cejo al escucharlo- un sine sentium…- dijo bajando la voz, al tiempo que ella se separaba de él para verle la cara y su "¿QUÉ?" se perdía con sus últimas palabras.- … y una cruciatus demuestran bastante tu poder.

Retuvo el aliento nerviosa a lo que le decía, de haber sido otro no lo hubiera creído pues no recordaba haber usado todo eso contra él. Solo sentía el regusto amargo del odio, de nuevo aplacado, sin entender el por qué se había vuelto a despertar tan bruscamente y mucho menos… contra él.

-Creía tenerlo controlado.- Aclaró sin pensar.  
-¿El qué?  
-El odio… No se por qué reapareció.  
-Bueno… Pues… Eso fue… Digamos que nombré a quién no debía.

La indecisión en su voz la puso alerta y, como si algo hubiera despertado en su mente, el recuerdo del final del duelo la asaltó impactándola tan fuerte que tembló. La molestia del dolor causado por que precisamente fuera él quien pretendiera hacerse pasar por el otro hombre se borró rápidamente de su pensamiento al recordar que su saeta le había impactado. Fijó la vista en su pecho y comenzó a buscar la herida de su hechizo entre las muchas cicatrices que las lunas tumultuosas habían dejado en él.

-En el brazo.- le aclaró separándose apenas de ella para mostrarle lo que buscaba tan preocupada.

En silencio y rápidamente, Virginia se deshizo de sus brazos e irguiéndose un poco posó sus manos sobre él; la izquierda se deslizó entre la cabeza y la almohada buscando la última de las vértebras cervicales y la derecha se colocó en el brazo, sobre la herida... Un corte limpio pero con sangre coagulada como muestra de su profundidad. El calor de su mano se transfirió hasta la otra piel y actuó al menos durante un minuto. Cuando lo sintió desaparecer, retiró su mano preocupada, ya era tarde.

-Te quedará cicatriz.- Le informó apenada, sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo hirió para que a pesar de la sanación su ataque no le dejara huella.  
-Siempre podré achacarla a una luna.- Dijo sonriente, quitándole importancia, tenía otras cuestiones más importantes en mente.  
-No me hace gracia Remus.- Afirmó recostándose de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes… -Virginia suspiró quedando en silencio. Lupin miró su brazo descubriendo casi asombrado cuanto es que había disminuido en breve la inflamación. - ¿Cuándo recuperaste la sanación?- Virginia alzó la cejas y sonrió al recuerdo de ese momento.  
-Fue de lo primero… creo. Nicole se fracturó la muñeca y yo… simplemente reaccioné te aseguro que ni yo misma lo esperaba.  
-Bien, eso me lleva a…- Ella aguardó ansiosa sus palabras.- Está claro que has recuperado parte de tu poder, pero…  
-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó reteniendo el aire, conciente de que algo importante iba a añadir pues Remus ahora le hablaba demasiado serio y sus ojos parecían tan oscurecidos como la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir lo invadía.  
-Anoche vi a la bruja Virginia, pero no a la antigua.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió molesta a su apreciación, pues ella había sentido el poder.  
-Que tu varita solo transmitió lo antiguo cuando liberaste tu odio Virginia, no antes.- Ella lo miró en silencio y muy seria, repentinamente más tensa que antes. No quería seguir escuchándolo pero él prosiguió.-Y no con su mejor cara, por cierto. No puede ser así, no en ti…- Remus dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de continuar.- Tienes que ponerle fin a todo esto. –Añadió tajantemente, su vista fija en sus ojos para no perder su reacción.

Y la halló; sus pupilas se dilataron más velozmente de lo que ella, como accionada por un resorte, tardó en girarse hacia el otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda.

-¡NO SABES LO QUE ME PIDES!- Gritó enojada, haciendo ademán de levantarse, lo que él impidió reteniéndola contundentemente de un brazo pues esperaba una reacción similar una vez llegado el tiempo de hablar sobre ese tema.

Ante la oposición de su agarre Virginia sintió su cuerpo caer sobre la almohada, tan impetuosamente como la rabia le asaltaba mente y alma.

-Sabes que sí. Lo sabes…- Murmuró Lupin acercándosele a su espalda.

Ella permaneció estática, haciendo un esfuerzo por auto controlar la rabia y el miedo que la embargaban en ese momento. Cuando él la estrechó contra sí ni siquiera la calidez de su cuerpo fue capaz de templar el frío que invadía al suyo, haciéndola temblar exageradamente.

-Lo antiguo no retornará plenamente hasta que destierres todo rastro de odio- Le habló serio, la voz ronca en muestra de su preocupación, el corazón tan acelerado como el suyo mismo.- Y ya es hora de que lo hagas.- Musitó a su oído, dejando que el aire retenido en sus pulmones escapara de sus labios sobre su cuello.  
-¡No!- Dijo cerrando los ojos conmovida, intentando vanamente escapar de una realidad que la aterraba.- No puedo Remus.- Aclaró, el corazón encogido y las lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos.- Para eso tendría que…- Una pausa para tomar el aire que le faltaba.-… Que perdonar a ese hombre.

Su solo recuerdo la hizo estremecer en una fuerte convulsión parada tan solo por su abrazo protector al estrecharla aún más, en silencio, consciente de que no le había terminado de hablar.

-No hay perdón posible para él, mucho menos después de saber que Mahe puede recaer.- De pronto volvió a exaltarse y dejó que la rabia saliera de ella en forma de palabras.- ¡Para eso viniste, Remus¡. ¡Acuérdate! Ahora menos que nunca perdonaré, así pierda todo rastro de poder.- E inesperadamente comenzó a debatirse de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
-¡CALMATÉ!- La exhortó apretando esta vez su abrazo con fuerza para impedir que se alejara de él.- Y escúchame.- Guilmain se vio obligada a pararse pero la tensión que soportaba podía sentirse en toda la alcoba. Sabía que reaccionaría así pero tenía que hacerla comprender, entrar en razón.- Mahe está bien, y cuidada. Pero te necesita y, si el futuro se vuelve… incierto… Lo afrontaremos. Todos juntos, pues juro por Merlín que esta vez no te dejaría huir por tercera vez.- Sus palabras no lograron disminuir su miedo.- Pero ten claro algo,- añadió aún más serio si es que era posible- llegado el momento solo lo antiguo podría vencerlo de nuevo. Así que tendrás que perdonar o Mahe podría estar perdida.

Apretó los ojos y muy dificultosamente tragó saliva. No lo había pensado así. Su respiración se cortó volviéndose demasiado pausada y profunda, como si el conocimiento de sus palabras la quisiera ahogar.

-Harry…- Comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.  
-Ni siquiera él puede superar el vínculo de una madre.

De nuevo su razón traspasó a su corazón. Sabía que era cierto lo que le decía, que por mucho que Harry la amara y por mucho que aplicara todo su poder, el chico nunca alcanzaría el nivel que lo antiguo establecía entre una madre y su hija.

-Y hay más…  
-¿Más?- Le interrumpió ahora ella pero ya casi sin fuerzas, mentalmente agotada por la conversación; sus esfuerzos por aplacar tanta rabia impidiendo que la onda energética hiciera volar por los aires una habitación que solo acrecentaba sus sentimientos y miedos, los mismos que se contradecían y superponían provocándole dicha ira. No debería de haberla traído a esta alcoba.  
-Mírame.- Le pidió entonces con tal calidez que no pudo resistirse a ello y, aún contra voluntad, giró sobre sí misma para enfrentarlo. Él parecía sereno, sus ojos mirándola profundamente.- Vine por ti, Virginia, a por ti…- Una oleada de calor brotó de él junto a sus palabras.- Tienes que olvidar esta vida, abrir tu corazón a quien bien sabes te queremos.- Suspiró.- No puedes permitir que ellos te retengan y te condenen de este modo. Y tampoco yo lo consentiré.

Ahora fue ella quien suspiró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que lágrimas silenciosas resbalaran por su cara liberando una pena ya insostenible. Él la miró un segundo, consciente de que ahora al menos ella parecía escucharle y capaz tal vez de razonar. Guilmain bajó la cabeza y la reclinó en silencio sobre su pecho, buscando refugio a su llanto desbocado contra él.

-Lo más duro está en Londres Virginia.- Continuó en un susurro.- Y ya es hora de que lo enfrentes.

Durante eternos minutos el silencio los invadió y solo el rumor de sus ahogados sollozos rompió la paz de una mañana que por sus expresiones, parecía haber robado toda luz de sus vidas. Lupin esperó en silencio, acariciándole el pelo, tratando de controlar sus propios pensamientos, sus sentimientos, para que ella no los percibiera aunque tal vez fuera en vano. Rato después al fin se calmó, se retiró de él lentamente, evitando mirarle mientras borraba los últimos rastros de llanto de su cara y, cuando al fin lo enfrentó, sus ojos le mostraron una decisión y serenidad inesperada.

-De acuerdo Remus,- le habló seria, sus labios curvados en una mueca preocupada- volveré.- Lupin abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lograr lo que pensaba le costaría mucho más, a la vez que una tímida sonrisa desaparecía de su cara al seguir escuchándola.- Pero a mí modo…

Se vio obligado a enarcar las cejas. "Sus modos" siempre implicaban soledad y no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo esta vez, no dejaría que lo alejara nunca más, así tuviera que obligarla a soportar su presencia atándose a ella mágicamente.

-¡No dejaré que me alejes Virginia!- Le dijo más enojado ahora que preocupado.

Por un momento le sostuvo la mirada, los ojos entrecerrados a la seguridad que le mostraban los del amigo, evaluando toda la situación. Lupin no necesitó de más palabras para hacerla entender su determinación y finalmente le asintió resignada sabiendo que en cierto modo se lo debía.

-Si te quedas… Nadie sabrá de nosotros hasta que todo esté consumado.- Le advirtió.- Y nadie, incluye también a Mahe. Tú decides.- Sin duda alguna Lupin asintió, levemente aliviado aunque en silencio y mientras la veía levantarse escuchó sus últimas palabras.- Esta tarde lo preparé todo y en cuanto podamos… volveremos.

>>>>>>>>>>

Apenas si habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. Ella se mostraba seria, taciturna, y aunque pocas veces la había visto así, sabía de sobra que en estas ocasiones era mejor no importunarla, al menos por el momento. Virginia había tomado una decisión y la mantendría a pesar de que ahora aún necesitaba asimilarla. Como durante el almuerzo también el té lo tomaron en silencio, como si fueran dos extraños que no se atrevían a hablar a pesar de que él no podía evitar transmitirle su angustia y preocupación.

-Tengo que salir.- Le informó de pronto, haciendo que le costase incluso reaccionar.  
-¿Te acompaño?- Preguntó temeroso a su negativa.

Virginia pensó un momento su respuesta. Quería despedirse de sus amigas, a las que hacía un par de días que no veía, justo desde que él llegó, y sabía el huracán que su presencia desataría en Nicole. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que él conociera a aquella chiquilla de la que tanto le había hablado, que viera por sí mismo la viva imagen más aproximada a la Mahe de esa edad, como si con ello quisiera recompensarle de todos los años que la tuvo separada de su ahijada.

-Prepárate a ser acribillado a preguntas.- Le advirtió sonriente, su expresión totalmente diferente a la que había mantenido durante todo el día.  
-¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso, poniéndose en pie dispuesto a marchar tras ella.  
-Ya lo verás…

>>>>>>>>>>

-No te vayas a girar,- le advirtió su tía con voz seria, la vista fija más allá de ella- Virginia viene acompañada.- Los ojos de la niña se abrieron llenos de ilusión aun sin saber de quien le hablaba.- Espero que sepas comportarte.- Nicole no se volteó, permaneció de pie frente a su tía aunque moviéndose nerviosa reflejo de su curiosidad, impaciente por ver quien acompañaba a su amiga.  
-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó curiosa. Su tía sonrío tímidamente.  
-Si y… no.- La niña pareció ir a decir algo cuando otra voz la detuvo.  
-Buenas tardes.- La pequeña contuvo el aire al girarse hacia ella.  
-¡Hola!- Comenzó a decir animada pero al fijarse en su acompañante dio un paso atrás y fue a colocarse tras su tía cohibida. Virginia observo su reacción extrañada, pensaba que nada más verlo brincaría de alegría.  
-Me tenía preocupada.- Lecomentó su amiga a modo de saludo, y sabía que decía la verdad.  
-Como ve… tuve visita- Aclaró haciendo un ademán hacia Lupin quien aún estaba en silencio junto a sí.- La señorita Malacraif- La presentó al joven antes de volverse hacia ella.- Supongo que habrá reconocido a Lupin.- Ella asintió sonriente tendiendo la mano hacia él.  
-Un gusto inesperado.- Afirmó al estrechar su mano.  
-Y esta,- prosiguió Guilmain- es su sobrina Nicole.- Remus hizo ademán de saludarla pero la niña ni reaccionó.  
-¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó Virginia extrañada aún por su comportamiento.  
-Es que… Yo… Nunca había conocido a un licántropo.- Confesó sin poder contener su nerviosismo al tiempo que el color aparecía en su cara como nunca se lo había visto.  
-¡Nicole! Te dije que te controlaras.- La reprendió su tía nada más escucharla, posándole la mano firmemente en el hombro.  
-No se preocupe Malacraif,- reaccionó él inmediatamente- es normal que actúe así.- Nicole sonrió tímidamente al ver que él no parecía ofendido.  
-Virginia,- La llamó rápidamente dirigiéndose a ella más entusiasmada.- ¿También me presentarás a Snape cuando venga?

La pregunta la pilló tan de sorpresa que su cara no puedo evitar el tornarse totalmente seria y enojada. Amy dio un pequeño codazo a la niña quien llevándose la mano al brazo preguntó enojada qué había dicho esta vez.

-Una más y te vas a casa.- Le advirtió severamente mientras observaba el intento de control de Virginia bajo la atenta mirada de Lupin.  
-Tengo que hacer una llamada telefónica- Dijo finalmente eludiendo el tema.  
-¿Una llamada?- Preguntó desconcertado Lupin cuando ella ya se giraba.  
-¿Cómo si no localizaría a un muggle?- Le aclaró bastante seca.

Lupin la vio alejarse en dirección al otro lado de la plaza donde había teléfonos públicos, consciente de la tensión que una simple pregunta en boca de una inocente niña le había causado, como si en verdad hubiera sido posible que él se hubiera presentado allí. Cuando se giró hacia ellas ambas lo miraban en silencio, aparentemente incomodas a aquella situación. Remus suspiró resignado antes de dirigirse a la niña.

-Virginia dice que te pareces mucho a Mahe cuando tenía tu edad- Nicole sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde que llegaron, los ojos iluminados por lo que le suponía un halago.- ¿Querrías hacerme un favor?  
-Claro.- Respondió excitada. Lupin se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le hizo una pregunta que le pareció de lo más extraño.  
-¿Te gustan los caramelos muggles?- Nicole asintió al tiempo que Remus extraía algunas monedas de su bolsillo.- Si no me equivoco, en aquel kiosco deben de vender algo llamado chupachús. Me haría mucha ilusión verte comer uno de ellos.- La chiquilla abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin comprender la petición, pero aceptó el dinero y salió disparada hacia el puesto, aparentemente feliz de hacer algo que el mismo Remus Lupin le había pedido. Por un momento los dos adultos volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras la veían alejarse.  
-O es verdad que tiene algo que ver con la señorita Guilmain, o ha hallado el modo de hacerla alejarse.- Remus fijó la vista en ella, esa mujer era muy directa.  
-Un poco de todo. – Admitió- Me gustaría hablarle aprovechando que no está Virginia.  
-Usted dirá…  
-Me sorprende sobre manera que haya entablado amistad con usted cuando es tan… reservada, en estos casos.  
-¿Piensa que le pueda desear algún mal?- Preguntó seria al advertir su desconfianza.  
-No, no… No quería decir eso, por supuesto.- Añadió algo avergonzado de haberle dado esa impresión, pero consciente también de que si hubiera querido atentar contra ella tal vez lo hubiese hecho ya.  
-Las penas compartidas aligeran el peso y Guilmain no debía de estar tan aislada de nuestro mundo.  
-Entonces… ¿Ella le ha contado todo?- La duda reflejada en su voz solo era partícipe de su preocupación por ella, lo que no le pasó inadvertido a la mujer.  
-No Lupin, ella apenas si habla de 'todo eso' pero… No todo se sabe por los periódicos¿verdad?- Remus entrecerró los ojos preocupado a ese comentario.  
-¿Sabe? Su apellido… Malacraif… Me suena.

La mujer transmutó su cara sin apenas darse cuenta de ello, demasiado cercano, no podía permitir su duda. Así que reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo a sus palabras e intentó que el recuerdo de sus años de escuela le permitieran mostrarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Un par de años de diferencia, y el pertenecer a otra Casa, siempre se ha notado en Hogwarts. Pero puede ser que por eso recuerde mi apellido.- Aclaró mirándole, tan interesada en su próxima reacción como cálidamente. Lupin se mantuvo serio, la mirada fija en ella sin decir nada, intentando recordar. Más ella prosiguió hablándole.- Cualquier chica de mi época sabía de los famosos merodeadores.- Inconscientemente los ojos de Lupin se iluminaron al escucharla y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara la dejó cautivada por un instante.- Una pena que el más atrevido con nosotras siempre fuera Black.- Añadió intencionadamente encontrando sin duda una escapatoria- Y por cierto¿cómo está?- Preguntó.  
-Irreconocible. – Afirmó pensando en el amigo y en como su estancia en el velo lo había cambiado tras su paso por Azkaban.  
-¿Quién está irreconocible?- Preguntó Virginia que regresaba en ese momento sin que la hubieran visto llegar, pero Remus pensó que parecía algo más animada y serena.  
-Sirius.- Respondió rápidamente Lupin. Virginia alzó las cejas sorprendida al encontrar que su amiga estaba preguntando por él.  
-No lo creas, no ha cambiado ni un ápice desde que lo conozco. Sigue siendo tan arrogante como… ¿irresistible?- Amy sonrió pero mirando de soslayo a Remus quien con las manos en los bolsillos parecía incomodado.  
-Si os ponéis a hablar de sus aventuras prefiero no escucharos.- Dijo serio. Esta vez las dos mujeres rieron con ganas a su comentario sabiendo a la perfección las dos a qué se refería.  
-Bien, - dijo Virginia- todo está listo Remus. Mañana mismo podemos salir.- La cara de sorpresa del joven contrarrestó con la de incertidumbre de la mujer que fue la primera en reaccionar.  
-¿Se marcha?- Preguntó visiblemente ansiosa y las sensaciones que percibió de ella la dejaron desconcertada.  
-Tengo… Asuntos que resolver.- Le respondió dudosa. Malacraif asintió en silencio pero no por ello se mostró más serena, tal vez si a ojos vista, pero no para su poder. Virginia la miró extrañada por un momento.  
-Espero que salgan bien.- Le deseó sinceramente, justo antes de que un pesado silencio los invadiera por unos momentos.  
-¿Os apetece una cerveza de mantequilla?- Les ofreció Guilmain inesperadamente.- No me gustaría marcharme sin visitar Circum Alley, y sería un buen modo de despedirnos Amy.- Ella volvió a asentir, sonriente al ver su predisposición para entrar al mundo mágico de nuevo. Algo que no había mostrado intención de hacer en todo este tiempo.- ¿Dónde está Nicole?- Inquirió apenas ahora que se daba cuenta de la ausencia de la niña, pero nada más alzar la cabeza para buscarla junto a sus amigos la vio acercarse, un palito que conocía muy bien saliendo de su boca y, sonriendo ante la imagen, se giró hacía el joven, los ojos chispeantes de felicidad.- No has podido resistirte¿verdad Remus?  
-No- Respondió a su vez con una sonrisa plena, la vista aún fijada en la chiquilla, sus ojos iluminados igualmente y llenos de emoción.

La tarde en Circum Alley fue muy agradable y se les pasó tan rápido que decidieron cenar allí. Durante ese rato hasta la propia Nicole recuperó su típico carácter y una vez comenzó a sentirse cómoda lo demostró del modo que Virginia había esperado; Lupin no pudo evitar el asalto de preguntas que ella le había pronosticado. Al despedirse, ya anochecido, el deseo de un reencuentro y la promesa obligada a la chiquilla de que, si algún día viajaba a Londres, le presentaría a Harry dejó una extraña sensación en ella. Sin duda lo que más añoraría de su estancia en Brujas sería a esta niña que tanto la había ayudado sin saber.

* * *

Bueno ya sabeís la ciudad en la que estaba. No sé si la conocereis pero la imagen más típica que sale en cualquier folleto de agencia de viajes es justo el canal a cuya orrilla está la casita de mis sueños, muy cerquita del puente; la misma que os describí por que desde que estuve allí cierro los ojos y casi puedo verla. Ese mismo canal es el que pasa proximo a la Plaza Mayor donde está el Ayuntamiento, y bueno... cada pequeño detalle que ponía en las descripciones de ese lugar son recuerdos que guardo claros en mi memoria de cuando estuve allí, incluso metí un recuerdo de mi propio viaje de estudios de BUp, aquel grupito de chicas latinas que estaban sentadas bajo la estatua de un grupo de brujas (pensaba que en aquel capítulo me ibais a pillar la localización). En Brujas, ahí las pistas también de la quema de brujas por la inquisición y además, un lugar cercano al origen de Virginia y como no, un nombre muy adecuado para la ciudad tratandose de magos y brujas en la historia. En fin aquello de adivinar la ciudad simplemente era un juego, creo que nadie llegó a nombrarla¿o sí? Mañana hago que Mahe me recuerde la memoria y me lo confirme, aunque creo que estabaís algo perdidos.

Siento haberos hecho esperar un día más, traté de subir el capítulo ayer pero no tuve tiempo y estaba agotadisima- pero de haberla pasado genial-. No perdaís de vista el capítulo de hoy. Cuidaros y volved; o apareced si es que aún os ocultais de nosotras.


	32. Capítulo 31: Bajo maldición

**Disclaimer:** **Caliope Halliwell, **el disclaimer de hoy va dedicado para tí pero... es todo un reto ¿Te atreves a afrontarlo?. Y los demás¿os atreveís?

Un programa especial de "Pasapalbra" dedicado al mundo de Harry Potter y a su autora, JKRowling, con algún que otro truco puesto que ella lo permite. **Caliope**, una de nuestras concursantes debe de afrontar la rueda final. ¿Lo conseguirá? Veamos hasta donde llegan sus conocimientos del mundo HP. La rueda de hoy gira entorno a diversos hechizos.

**A: **Impulsa los objetos hacia arriba. Usado por Gilderoy Lockhart para hacer "desaparecer" la serpiente.

**B:** Hechizo usado por Hermione en la película del Prisionero de Azkaban para liberar a Sirius de su celda.

**C: **El que mayor dolor inflinge.

**D:** El responsable de que le crezcan los dientes a Granger. Y no me refiero a Malfoy ;)

**E:**Snape lo usa contra la poción de Mahe Guilmain al menos tres veces (Advertí que tenía truco)

**F:** Finaliza hechizos y encantamientos

**G: **Hechizo congelador.

**H:** Guilmain lo usa con Lupin durante la batalla de UP.

**I: **Repele el agua. Usado sobre Harry en un partido de quidditch

**J:** Contiene la J; Viktor Krum lo usa contra su dragón

**K:** Contiene la K; Es la responsable de la cicatriz de Harry.

**L:** Hechizo que usarías si te atrapa un "lazo del diablo"

**M:** Especialidad de Ginny Weasley, cubre la cara de gargajos.

**N:** Apaga la luz de una varita

**O:** Especialidad de Gilderoy Lockhart

**P: **La nueva imperdonable del Lord, según UP.

**Q: **Contrario a "sonorus"

**R:** Para las Guilmains, además de provocar la risa, produce dolor.

**S:** Para dichas autoras... El que quita los sentidos.

**T:** Si quieres bailar de forma incontralada

**U:** Contiene la U; La que te obliga a hacer lo que no deseas

**V:** El que usa Snape para hacer desaparecer la serpiente en el club de duelo.

**W: **Destapa algo obstruido. Nos lo enseñó Lupin.

**X:** Contiene la X; Hechizo protector contra dementores.

**Y:** Contiene la Y; el "desmaius" inglés.

**Z: **Ata los pies del oponente, haciendole caer al suelo. Harry lo usa contra Malfoy en su quinto curso.

Bueno esto más que disclaimer es juego total... pero al menos nombro a quién debo eso sí siempre recordando que nosotras también protegemos lo nuestro con varita y hechizos propios. La idea es hacer una rueda con personajes, pociones, criaturas fantásticas, quiddicth... Si alguien quiere ser el proximo retado y se atreve a dar las respuestas no penséis que siempre lo voy a poner fácil, pero si se ofrece algun voluntario pues irá para él. Bien hoy tenemos un capítulo muy especial para mí y... con él me queda uno para acabar el grupo de mis cuatro mimados favoritos a estas alturas de fic (es que tengo más, eso es bueno, aunque cada vez me cuesta más trabajo hacer mimados por que eso supone tener que superarme a mí misma en algún sentido) Espero que os guste, para mí es una bomba, junto al siguiente. Vuestros rr y a por el capí...

**Laura P.E: **EY! Llevaba días sin verte o no recuerdo? Esta cabeza loca mía... Espera que voy a mirar los rr por que no recuerdo que nadie me sacara la ciudad! Contra! Perdon... Es que como a ese rr te respondió Mahe me había olvidado Pues sí te llevaste la palma, y yo donde estaba en ese entonces que no recuerdo haberme alterado por que lo descubrieras? Uhmmmm muy bien hecho! Menos mal que vosotros si teneís memoria, fijate que me acordaba de Copenhagen eso sí sabía que lo habías dicho¿leería bien? Los premios... quién sabe si al final de la historia quien más descubra se lleva los premios de Trelawney o de algo más que se invente Mahe (que es mejor para eso que yo) Creo que cuando empezamos HH lo hizo con UP¿no? y todavía os queda tanto que descubrir... El premio del capítulo siempre lo tendreís ;) Uff ¿a qué se refería con esa advertencia? Bueno espera a leer este capítulo y el siguiente y quizás eso te responda. Si me pides que te cuente cosas escritas es raro que conteste con más allá que una alución, aunque pensaba que con poco que se pensara en ello se podía descubrir el significado de esa frase; fijo que tú, como me pasa a mí, le andas buscando al Kneazle más pies de los que tiene y por eso se te pasó por alto. Pero no te preocupes que no tiene gran importancia, solo es 'una pequeña advertencia' a un amigo.¿qué es lo que te pareció a tí? Por que para mí es "exactamente lo que parece" El capítulo de ayer debería de haberte dado la gran pista, pero hoy lo verás claro. Intentamos hacernos lo mínimo de rogar aunque a veces el tiempo muggle cuenta demasiado y como ya hemos dicho más de una vez, aunque tenemos mucho escrito hay capítulos intermedios que nos faltan y nos andaís pillando. Además la historia en cierto modo se nos está llendo de las manos, cuando empezamos a escribir veíamos que UP era muy grande pero es que esta... uff digamos que es bestial y claro como todas las cosas "vivas" pega el estiron cuando menos te lo esperas. Es genial ver que salen ideas hasta debajo de las piedras que algunas veces tienes que contenerte de contar (quien sabe, luego empezaran a llegar los colaterales ya verás, al menos se que a mí me pasará, aunque sea cuando acabemos de escribir todo lo que tenemos en mente) pero también hace que tengamos que dedicarle tiempo a escribir y entre que mi musa se pierde demasiado frecuentemente (soy yo la que más capítulos atrasados tiene por hacer pero me produce stres nada más pensar en las escenas que tengo que escribir) y que no siempre puedes escribir lo que quieres o deseas (vuelve a ser por ese stres que me afecta y solo es una historia pero es que a veces casi vivo lo que escribo) pues por eso también desciende un poquito la frecuencia en subimos. Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero si nos pillaís entonces si que mi musa se bloquea de puro agobio y sabiendo que estaís esperando un capítulo tarda más en hacerlo. Toda una contradiccion pero es que en eso soy clavadita a Guilmain. Pues nada a disfrutar mientras que eso espero que no ocurra. Solo empezaríamos a hacernos de rogar si ocurriera. Besos.

**Celina: **No me recuerdes el puente que lo añoro mucho... Ains... Bueno haces bien en descofiar y estar intrigada pero... evidentemente no te voy a decir el por que ni el qué no quería que Amy descubriera, pero al menos lo captaste, eso es punto a tu favor. Ya veremos a ver cuando es que revelamos más, ya nos conoces tardamos en hacer las cosas, quizás para que ¿se os olvide:) A ver si este capítulo aplaca tus ansias. UY aroma a starbuck... ojla pudiera ir a por otro de sus frapuchinos. En fin, con las luces de la Navidad que nos alumbran hoy no te mando un beso, sino el brillo de una estrella especial para que ilumine tu camino.

**Daiuuch:** _Todo el mundo pensando en "ese hombre" ¿es que no existe nadie más en el universo?_ Uy! esa que te ha respondido es Guimain. ¿Notas la ironia y el sarcasmo que destilan sus palabras¿Responde eso a tú pregunta? Una pregunta de lo que se dice "el millón" sigue leyendo y a ver que me dices después de este capítulo y del siguiente. Ciao.

**Lladruc: **Gracias por avisarnos del cambio numerico. No me había dado cuenta y con eso de que el prólogo de la historia cuenta como un capítulo siempre tenemos los números cambiados. Ya solventé el problema ayer ahora solo espero que ffnet no tardara demasiado en cambiarlo. Muchas gracias de verdad. Oye! nunca habías oido hablar de Brujas... Uff eso si que me ha dejado algo pillada, pero bueno quizás es que tu lees desde el otro lado del charco y así es más dificil. cuidate y de verdad que si algun día te das cuenta de otros de mis despistes avisame please.

**Stiby: **Es que cuando dije que lo iba a hacer corto era el día de antes que empecé a responder rr y pensaba que me daría tiempo a subir el capítulo esa noche. Pero el sueño pudo conmigo y tuve que desconectar así que al día siguiente cuando te respondí a tí ya no tenía tanta prisa. Además es algo que odio, tener que contenerme al responderos, por que es una cosa que disfruto tanto como el leer vuestros rr. Y al respecto ya me conoces empiezo a escribir y no hay quien me pare. El "poner fin a todo esto" estaba velado en ese capítulo pero... En este quizás le encuentres el "verdadero" sentido. Allí había muchas pistas que unidas a pistas anteriores podrían haberte revelado el significado, pero no te inquites, ni la mejor sabuesa que conozco descubriendo cosas que Mahe y yo velamos llegó a descubrir esta y su reacción ante este cap´tiulo me sorprendió bastante así que espero que a vosotros os sorprenda igualmente la lectura. Seguro que os recuerda "algo" que teníais olvidado. Y eso que pensaba que tu que habías releido UP me ibas a pillar. Me hacía temblar el solo pensarlo, pero claro con nosotras hay que leer con mucha atención si quieres llegar a saber algo antes de que llegue su tiempo. Dices que por las contestaciones que damos parece que entre Lupin y Virginia haya "algo"? UY! yo creía que eso lo habíamos dejado claro. Me parece a mí que desde Up se dejaba un poquito intuir (acuerdate de los pensamientos de Mahe en la cocina de Grimmauld Place antes de la batalla, como acudió Guilmain a ayudarle durante la transformacióny... ya tienes una pista desde aquel fic, pero es que hay más que eso...) bueno yo creo más bien que la pregunta no es "si hay algo", sino "hasta donde llega ese algo", hay detalles muy claros para descubrirlo. Pero... casi prefiero que no lo hagas ;) Para tu teoría acerca de Snape guilmain te responde lo mismo que le acaba de decir a Daiuuch (lee más arriba) pero bueno es normal que todas penseís en ese hombre aunque si al menos llegas a vislumbrar los sentimientos de Lupin¿como puedes pensar eso? Es lógico que no te cuadre. Me alegro que te de pena de Guilmain, la misma sabuesa que te comentaba antes le ha cogido una gran tirria por que no comprende por lo que está pasando la mujer y eso... teniendo en cuenta que me siento totalmente ella, me apena a mí demasiado. totalmente con lo del chupachús. ¿sabes? desde que se me ocurrió eso creo que Mahe y yo comemos más chupachús de los que habíamos comido nunca. EY¿seguía el hombre de la pianola en la plaza? Es que cuando yo fuí allá por el 96 creo estaba ese hombre que describí. UFF como me gustaría volver, por esas cosas que pasan en los viajes de estudios apenas estuvimos unas horas en la ciudad y me fastidió mucho el hecho de que las dos horas que los chicos se levantaron tarde tuvieramos de menos de pasarlas allí. Además eso hizo que ya no pudieramos ir a la capital, que tenía muchas ganas de ver la ciudad de la que eran mis antepasados, por los Guilmain son de allí. si el último capítulo te dejo con ganas veras este... y controla los infartos que no eres tú la que está ahí. Besostes y espero que no sigas demasiado agobiada. A ver si puedes disfrutar un poquito el fin de semana.

**Marc: **Sobre las ideas de Lupin... mejor que no te las cuentes y bueno a saber que piensa hacer Guilmain pero creo que más cerca va a estar aunque a veces eso sea un problema. A disfrutar de esto aunque tal vez no sea lo que esperas. Como es que has puesto el adios final:D Ala! nos vemos.

**Lyan:** A Guilmain le encantan tus locuras, lo que quiere decir que a mí también. A ver cuanto le queda a esta mujer por recuperar. solo te digo que hay una frase muy significativa a ese respecto en este capítulo pero no te voy a decir cual, lo siento. Respecto a la ciudad... Es que mi familia materna era Belga, por eso el Guilmain y también el que Mahe y Virginia fueran a Beauxbatons, y claro cuando tuve que pensar en donde esconderme no pensé más que en aquella pequeña ciudad, y la casita que habia visto en uno de mis viajes. Y además es Brujas! me venía perfecto. De mi parte, besitos de caramelo para tí.

**Caliope Halliwell: **¿Te atreves a darme todas las respuestas? Advierto que algunas no son nada faciles... Si te animas damelas aunque no las sepas todas, en el siguiente capítulo yo daré las respuestas al final y así con las siguientes ruedas, con eso recordamos cosas oficiales. AH! y gracias por la idea que se me agotan para los disclaimer y este tipo de ruedas de palabras dan para mucho. Bueno si no gusta la idea pues lo dejaré, lo de hoy es casi un experimento pero si os animais a participar estará guay y divertido (al menos para mí lo sería, me encantan los concursos) No creo que me hicieras cambiar de opinión respecto a Madrid por mucho que me digas, le tengo demasiado cariño en más de un sentido. A ver si para Febrero que creo que es cuando voy a volver me puedo quedar más de un fin de semana, por que sino la unica manera de poder conocerte sería un viernes por la mañana. Ahora como curro de lunes a jueves no me puedo quedar allí entre semana, una pena, antes cuando subía minimo me quedaba 5 días o más. ¿Y que haces tú en el bus turistico? Eso es casi como yo en mi Córdoba me pusiera a montarme en un coche de caballos! Bueno a saber... Ten conpasion del google... Pero me has recordado algo, ese buscador ahora tiene una funcion que te enseña vía satelite las ciudades. Si encuentro tiempo para investigarlo igual ahora que Guilmain se ha vuelto voy yo a darme un paseo visual por tan querida plaza para mí. Segunda lectora que le da mal rollo AMy y seguiremos subiendo la cuenta. Eso está bien, parece que empezaís a conocernos y que no os fiaís ni un pelo de unicornio de nosotras. Así debería de ser. Como bien dices !Alerta permanente! Moody estaría muy orgulloso de tí. Eso sí me has dejado clavada "no pasa nada?" ¿Estás segura de eso? Te advierto que por lo menos a mitad del fic vas a tener que comerte tus palabras. Somos muy liantas y "ha pasado más de lo que todos vosotros pensaís" Espero que cuando llege el momento de revelaros los secretos ocultos recordeís desde cuando es que los planteabamos. Como hoy me digas que no pasa nada... Piensa en aplicarte a tí misma el final del capi por que no te lanzaría nada menor que eso :) Aunque parezca airada que sepas que me estoy tronchando de risa por evidentemente yo se toda la historia. Hasta otra alma.

**Paty: **UFF Guilmain tampoco sabe en que momento fue de verdad, pero claro es que después de tres desmaius estaba inconsciente y... me parece a mí, que la conozco demasiado bien ;), que poco más y se vuelve a desmayar de despertarse así. Nicole sabe que Remus es licantropo¿recuerdas aquello que le dijo acerca de los cromos de todos los que habían participado en la batalla? Pues a ver todos tienen un cromo y me parece a mí que aunque quizás en el cromo no lo ponga sí que ya es de todos sabido que el pobre de Lupin es un licantropo. Por qué se parece tanto Nicole a Mahe... UHMMMM quizás por coincidencias mágicas, quizás por que sería revelante, quizás por que como autora quería contaros como era de pequeña, quizás, lo más probable de todo ello, por que sino Virginia no se hubiera fijado en ella el día que la conoció y su recuperación no hubiera empezado a ser posible. quien sabe, te he dado demasiadas opciones ¿verdad¿Cómo que nicole conocerá a su principe azul? JAJAJA! Eso solo es una promesa, para eso Nicole tendría que viajar algún día a Inglaterra y por ahora... Guilmain se va solita, miento con Lupin :) tu no dejes de echar a volar la imaginación o con nosotras te perderías. Y buena pregunta sí¿quién es ella? No te aclaro nada pero es que en ese punto no puedo ... aún. Besotes.

**N/A: **En este capítulo podréis observar que hay un cambio en el estilo de narración, a partir de un momento determinado se habla de forma personal y en presente pero es que los hechos me resultan más impactantes narrados de este modo que bajo forma impersonal, no os penséis que no lo he probado de las dos maneras pero si queréis comprobarlo después de leerlo tal como lo publico haced vosotras mismas la prueba e id cambiando el sujeto y el verbo y veréis que no os "metéis" tanto en el personaje. Yo lo dejo así que es como más… (?) uff! me produce. Espero que os guste por que con este capítulo y el siguiente culminan el grupito de los cuatro mimados que hice casi de seguido. Además este es bastante cortito pero os prometo, o eso creo por que para nosotras lo es, que intenso y el siguiente si es algo más largo. Por favor, tened piedad de mí y no le hagáis honor al título del capítulo alzando vuestras varitas contra mí.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31: BAJO MALDICIÓN**

(Por Nigriv)

Una helada y desagradable ventisca se hacía sentir en aquella perdida isla, entre las gélidas aguas del mar del Norte. La antigua prisión de Azkaban ya no era ni la milésima parte de lo tétrica que en su día fue y eso se dejaba ver incluso desde fuera. En su interior, el frío era ya tan solo una muestra de la temperatura externa pues la oscuridad que albergaban ahora aquellas paredes correspondía tan solo a un signo de la ausencia de luz, no como antaño, cuando los temibles dementores aún habitaban allá y eran designados como los guardines de la prisión. Entonces, cuando tan repugnantes seres desplegaban sus 'encantos' sobre los reos, la oscuridad que los invadía y el frío -propagado incluso alrededor de aquellas murallas- era mucho más insoportable; en aquel tiempo no eran solo los ojos los que se veían privados de toda luminosidad, sino la mente, el corazón, la propia alma…. Los pocos que habiendo sobrevivido, y permaneciendo inexplicablemente cuerdos al merecido castigo, podían dar fe de que esto era así.

Sus pasos resonaban acompasados, unos tras otros, a través de las desoladas galerías que conducían a uno de los pabellones de máxima seguridad situado en la planta más baja de aquella gran construcción… en las mazmorras. Avanzaba en silencio, mecánicamente, pues sabía el camino de memoria aunque no le agradara el lugar. A la primera puerta del pabellón una figura salió a su encuentro presta a no dejar pasar a quien intuía como intruso o incluso presunto libertador de los presos allí retenidos. Varita en mano, preparado, abrió desorbitadamente los ojos al identificarla. Ella ni siquiera respondió a su saludo, lo que le había llevado allí requería toda su atención. Apreció una leve explicación a su espalda de su acompañante pero no le dio ninguna importancia, ni siquiera el mismísimo Dumbledore hubiera podido impedir que llegara hasta él. Aunque tampoco sería el caso…

Cuando traspasó las puertas del pabellón se sintió mal, tan solo podía percibir los ecos de las sensaciones que en el pasado le trasmitía este lugar y a pesar de ser tan débiles casi podía rememorar cada uno de los sufrimientos que se habían vivido tras el muro que se alzaba más allá; cada uno de los peores recuerdos que esos endiablados seres habían provocado a otros seres igualmente repugnantes por las atrocidades de sus actos cometidos. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al pensamiento de las penas soportadas allí mismo por el más inocente de los reos, aquel a quien durante catorce años creyó el más vil de los hombres sobre la tierra, y de quién renegó hasta finalmente descubrir la verdad, como todos. Tal vez fuera simple sugestión pero sabía que, si se concentraba, podría llegar a escuchar sus lamentos producidos por la certeza de ser acusado de un crimen que no cometió, un crimen contra la amiga y el hermano. Inspiró e hizo por alejar tales pensamientos de su cabeza, se acercaba cada vez más al lugar y necesitaba toda su entereza para afrontar el reto, ahora no podía dejar que su mente divagara en nada más que en aquel hecho.

Antes de darse cuenta una sólida pared se erguía ante ella, negra y fría como roca, como el basalto más sólido. Al centro de la pared se lograba intuir el marco de una puerta sellada mágicamente cuyo sobre supuesto dintel podían leerse unas antiguas runas que marcaban el lugar de máxima seguridad. Detuvo sus pasos y esperó junto a la puerta. Su acompañante que hasta entonces había permanecido a su espalda cual sombra, avanzó interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta pronunciando unas breves palabras.

-Dura lex, sec lex (·)

Al uso de la contraseña las runas relucieron fuertemente, dejando tal vez en su mensaje "Cave iustitiam" (·), el símbolo último de advertencia para todo aquel que osaba traspasar aquellas puertas. Hoy quizás fuera una advertencia vana pero antaño aquella sala retenía en su interior a la mayor concentración de dementores que se pudiera imaginar antes de la batalla. Un prisionero y un guardián, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día… Los reos recluidos allí nunca eran abandonados por estos seres, no al menos hasta su demencia total y su inminente muerte. Una celda y, al frente, un cubículo donde se albergaba su eterno acompañante. La puerta se abrió en completo silencio dejando a su paso un lugar que aún conservaba su frialdad y tetricidad, una marca creada durante siglos y a la que todo acusado aportó su grano de arena y oscuridad a través de sus crímenes y asesinatos. Cerró los ojos e inspiró aún más fuerte que antes, dispuesta a traspasar el umbral de tan sobrio lugar pero antes de dar un paso sintió su mano en el brazo deteniéndola. Hubiera preferido que no la interrumpiera.

-¿Te acompaño?-Su ofrecimiento era sincero más inútil y en cierto modo sabía bien que debía afrontar aquello sola.  
-Sabes que sería inútil.- Respondió haciendo eco de los mismos pensamientos.- Esto es algo que debo enfrentar sola. Esta vez nada puedes hacer por mí.

Una mueca de tristeza le surcó la cara a pesar de saber que tenía razón pues se resistía a dejarla ir sola. Hacía días que lo hablaban, que preguntaba lo mismo una vez llegados aquí aunque hoy su tono de voz parecía diferente, más preocupado incluso que la primera vez. Tal vez hoy intuía que era el día.

-Esta bien- Respondió tras un breve silencio- Pero estaré aquí por si me necesitas.  
-Lo se.

>>>>>>>>>>

No puedo decir nada más, tengo que entrar o mí decisión flaqueará. Ayer pensé que hoy sería el día, ahora no puedo dejar que la debilidad me venza. Despacio comienzo mi avance y siento como aprieta su mano sobre mi brazo antes de que mis propios pasos le hagan retirarla forzado. Se que tiembla, inconscientemente teme por mí, como yo misma…

La densa negrura de la sala se cierne sobre mí, ningún rayo de sol o de luna entra hasta aquí. Un doble muro bordea esta sala, los respiraderos se intercalan a diferentes alturas y ángulos evitando así que incluso llegue algo de claridad. Saber que la puerta se cierra tras de mí me es indiferente, no quiero pensar en nada más que en lo que vine a hacer, aunque ni yo misma tengo claro aún el cómo. El leve eco de mis solitarios pasos en mis oídos es ahora mi único acompañante. Gracias a la oscuridad los presos retenidos en las celdas no pueden verme y aún me sé escabullir como me enseñaron; ninguno percibe mi presencia o si lo hacen… no les importa. Celda 837. ¿Quién dispondría alojarlo allí? Me recuerda otro número idéntico, uno de una cámara de Gringgots donde algunas veces, en mi adolescencia, solía acudir acompañando a su dueño. Una punzada de dolor traspasa mi corazón ante el recuerdo aunque, gracias a Merlín, ya no es tan potente como hace unos meses, el tiempo es sabio y parece cicatrizar viejas heridas que parecen nunca podrán llegar a sanar. De nuevo me esfuerzo en evadir el pensamiento y me concentro solo en pensar que hoy, como ayer y antes de ayer, tendré que ponerme ante él. Espero no tener que hacerlo mañana.

Una tras otra las celdas quedan atrás, todas ellas llenas por aquellos que sobrevivieron a la batalla, algunos demasiado jóvenes para estar aquí. Una vez vencido su Señor fueron muy pocos los que se libraron de la persecución; aislados y sin amparo casi todos cayeron en manos de la Orden. La mayoría hubiera preferido morir aquella maldita noche. Conforme me acerco al lugar el mal se hace más manifiesto, puedo sentirlo traspasar todo mi cuerpo aunque no con la intensidad que lo hubiera sentido antaño, cuando yo aún conservaba todo mi poder, pero se que la sensación debería de ser más fuerte pues no sin razón el hombre que ahí reside está maldito.

Detengo mis pasos unos metros antes de alcanzar el lugar. La hora ha llegado, el momento, tan temido como esperado, debe llevarse a cabo, no puede pasar de hoy. Si no lo logro siento que me daré por vencida a pesar de saber que eso sería mi total perdición. Suspiro fuertemente para armarme de valor, de ese valor que nunca me faltó en los momentos más duros de mi vida aunque por fuera me mostrara destrozada, un valor que hoy creo no poseer a pesar de que indiscutiblemente reside muy dentro de mí ser… Apelo a él mentalmente, pido a Merlín y a todos los antiguos que lo hagan regresar a mí. Se que aún alberga mi espíritu pues si no fuera así… ni siquiera podría estar aquí.

Inspiro mientras siento el aire viciado llenar mis pulmones cual angustia viva, como la filada y cortante hoja de una daga dañina que quisiera rasgar mi fortaleza y mi ser. Cierro los ojos y avanzo cual suicida que se deja caer al vacío de un gran precipicio sin fondo. Mis pasos me llevan hacia él, se que al abrir los ojos lo encontraré, como ayer, tendido en el suelo de su celda, encogido, su cuerpo convulsionado por el dolor mental de un martirio infringido por mi propia voluntad. Evito recordar el primer día que de nuevo le vi, cuando la sonrisa afloró a mi boca aún gozosa al pensar en su destino. Se que no puedo sentir pena por la pitralfa de ser que se mostrará ante mí pero… al menos ahora sí que soy capaz de sentir compasión, aunque sea obligada por la situación. Abro mis ojos, alzo mi varita y pronuncio la palabra que tan mágicamente traerá luz al lugar, el único modo de que aquí abajo brille algo de claridad. Ahí está, temblando, su cuerpo convulsionado por un intenso dolor, un dolor que ha soportado durante meses, como yo, tan diferente y sin embargo tan real; ya es hora de que lo abandone, liberándole a él y espero que a mí también.

Mi encantada me tiembla en la mano producto de los nervios internos transmitidos irremediablemente por mi extremidad. Nunca supe conjurar, y nunca antes lo hice hasta aquella maldita noche cuando el odio me embargó de tal modo que me llevó a límites insospechados para mí de maldad, pues fue por eso que siempre me obligué a olvidar. Se que está controlado, aunque no desechado totalmente, esa es una carga de la que nunca en vida me podré librar y quién sabe si en la muerte aún me acompañe. Pero hoy día ya es menos potente, menos manifiesto, y algunos buenos sentimientos han logrado volver a anidar en mí haciendo que el mal que un día me invadió se aplaque. Un pensamiento, un recuerdo que siempre trae a mi alma el calor necesario para hacerme resistir las crudezas de esta vida; un nombre que sale en voz alta de mi boca, apelando a su persona y a su magia, pidiendo a voz en grito la ayuda de su poder incluso desde el otro lado de la vida. Lo antiguo es poderoso, lo sé, y tengo que confiar en que venga en mi ayuda a través de ella pues si no lo hace ahora puede que ya más nunca lo llegue a sentir. Lo presiento.

-Ayúdame amiga.- Es lo último que pido angustiada.

De nuevo cierro los ojos, me concentro y me preparo, intento dejar mi mente en blanco para conectar con la fuente de todo poder. Mi voz ha de sonar firme, convencida en mente y corazón de lo que vaya a decir o el conjuro no será efectivo. Siento el poder invadirme, tibio que no tan cálido como lo era antes, pero aún presente, oculto y latente dentro de mí ser. Extiendo mis manos hacia él y dejo fluir las palabras nacidas ni siquiera sé de dónde…

"Que la compasión de la que te maldijo actúe, que el mal que un día conjuró para ti te abandone. Que tu mente retorne a la realidad, que el dolor se aleje de tu cuerpo y tu espíritu deje al fin de sufrir. Que así obre lo antiguo por mi gracia y mi… perdón."

>>>>>>>>>>>

Se mantuvo estática, sin bajar sus manos, sintiendo como rápidamente el poder la volvía a evadir. Lo antiguo había actuado, había propiciado la realización del conjuro, pero ahora debía de confiar en que fuera efectivo. Puso todo su afán y la concentración que aún conservaba en no sentir nada; su última palabra aún le quemaba la garganta y no podía permitir que el sentimiento repulsivo anidara de nuevo en su alma o malograría todo lo conseguido. Abrió los ojos lentamente, temiendo la visión a la escasa luz de su varita. El cuerpo del hombre parecía en reposo, mal herido y extenuado por tanto sufrimiento sí, pero las convulsiones que minutos antes le afectaran habían remitido definitivamente y la hasta entonces constante sensación de malignidad en el lugar comenzaba a regresar. Una esperanza se abría ante ella, una ilusión de que todo terminara y también su alma pudiera hallar al fin la paz deseada. Un suspiro de agradecido alivio abandonaba su pecho cuando un susurro casi imperceptible tras su espalda la hizo sobresaltar…

-Avada Kedabra…

* * *

**Nota de autora:** el significado de las dos frases en latin, y las gracias a **Nefertiti,** mi amiga Vero, otra bruja cordobesa a la que no conceís pero a la que no puedo pasar de agradecerle el detalle,pues nada más abrir la boca y pedirle "algo relacionado con la justicia" sin duda alguna me dió las dos frases que necesitaba sin ni siquiera haberle contado para que las quería. Muchas gracias alma, que sabes que el latín no es lo mio. 

**Dura lex, sec lex** --- La justicia es dura pero es justicia.  
**Cave iustitiam** --- Cuidado con la justicia.

¿Angustiadas? Eso espero por que no sabéis la angustia que el dichoso capítulo provocó en mí allá por noviembre del año pasado cuando lo escribí. Desde entonces me he regodeado tanto en él que solo ayer con los arreglos de última hora tuve la impresión de que no estaba totalmente inmunizada contra él. Pero no es cierto, aún sigo sin inmunizarme totalmente, me sigue dejando helada.

¿Y ahora qué? Tengo muchísimas ganas de saber que os producen mis palabras aunque creo saber lo que puedo esperar. En fin supongo que me puedo llevar alguna maldición, o quizás me las guardéis para mañana, da igual, al fin y al cabo esto solo es el principio del fin (aun estamos al comienzo de toda la historia aunque el número de capis y páginas pueda dar a entender lo contrario). Se que se os puede quedar muy corto para vosotros que leeís pero debía quedarse aquí o junto alsiguiente ya sería demasiado largo. Además aunque esto sea solo casi una escena, bajo mi consciencia creo que merecía un capítulo único por todo lo que implica dentro de la historia. Si nosotras fueramos JK o cualquier otra autora que publica en un libro editado supongo que este capítulo y el siguiente formarían parte de uno solo, de esos que cuando lo acabas puedes cerrar las páginas sabiendo que es bueno, que te deja un regusto en la boca que hay que disfrutar antes de continuar leyendo. Pero Mahe y yo no tenemos esa suerte y supongo que eso es parte de vuestra desgracia que como lectores teneís que esperar a que subamos otro capítulo en lugar de tener en vuestras manos el texto entero para que solo vosotros podaís decidir dónde y cuando parar la lectura. Espero que me sepaís perdonar y mientras tanto penséis en como es que se ha quedado este dichoso capítulo.

Una anécdota que quiero contaros... Este fue precisamente el primer capítulo que escribí de esta historia. ¿sorprendidos? Por aquel entonces, hace ya más de un año, ni siquiera Mahe sabía aún que estaba haciendolo. No habíamos hablado siquiera de si continuaríamos HH, ninguna había expresado el deseo de hacerlo aunque yo... sabía que algún día seguiría escribiendo sobre las Guilmain. Deseaba profundamente hacerlo junto a mí hermana, pero la verdad, entonces no la veía animada a continuar. De todos modos me arriesgué, puse mis ideas por escrito y esperé pacientemente, pensando que si ella no retornaba a la historia, si no era capaz de embarcarme en algo tan grande como UP, siempre podría intentar contaros ciertas cosas ocultas, dejadas para más tarde en aquella nuestra querida historia, a modo de lo que llamamos colateral. Me daba pena pensarlo así pero... ahora me alegro infinitimanete de que llegara HH. Poco después de hacerlo ya no me contuve y un día Mahe y yo comenzamos a idear esto. Por entonces al capítulo siguiente le faltaba aún un poquito para acabarse. Creo que este y el sigueinte, junto a alguno de los capítulos de brujas fue lo primero que sus ojos leyeron sobre esta historia. Muchas veces os he dicho que mi musa es muy desorganizada al escribir y quizás con estas aluciones os deís cuenta de hasta donde llega su desorganización. A veces es un problema por que tenemos que cambiar cosas de un capítulo ya creado mucho tiempo atrás; os aseguro que de estos que son tan mimados y queridos para mí no tuve que retocar ni el finopelo de un unicornio. UFF que parrafada os estoy echando pero me hacía ilusión deciroslo, sabeis que me gusta ir más allá de la hsitoria con todos vosotros. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí, por la paciencia y el cariño y también... por los vociferados y los avadas! Me gustaría saber que estaís pensando ahora mismo de esto ocurrido y si habeís identificado realmente lo que ocurre en este capi, sino... tendréis que esperar al siguiente con "lo que se nos venga encima" Y os prometo que es más largo.


	33. Capítulo 32: Cara a cara

**Disclaimer:** Pasapalabra continua dedicandose a JKRowling, su mundo y todas las autoras, como las Guilmains, a las que ella le ha concedido derecho para imaginar con su mundo creando situaciones que nunca ella haría e incrementando hechizos, pociones y personajes que ningún derecho ya tiene JK sobre los mismo. Si ella no tiene derecho alguno, menos lo tiene el que los intenté robar, y por eso será perseguido y castigo. Manos fuera de lo ajeno. La rueda de hoy es depersonajesy va dedicada a **Stiby, **si se anima a participar. Comencemos el concurso:

**A:** Apellido de la Prefecta de Hufflepuff que se unió al ED

**B: **La familia más oscura de toda la saga HP.

**C:** El más querido tejón, campeón de Hogwarts.

**D:** El elfo domestico más conocido

**E:** Segundo apellido de Harry

**F: **Profesor y Jefe de Ravenclaw antes de que las Guilmains se lo cargaran.

**G:** Las responsables de esta historia

**H:** La supuesta profetizada y elejida por Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes para acabar con Harry según UP.

**I: **EL director de Durstramg.

**J: **APellido de la bruja del ministerio desaparecida en Caliz de fuego.

**K: **El elfo domestico de los Black.

**L: **La más "Lunatica" de la serie

**M:**La "señorita Snape", para los que no se aclaran.

**N:**El que gusta de celebrar "cumpleños de muerte"

**Ñ:** Contiene la Ñ; autor de "el Oráculo de los Sueños"

**O: **El más famoso hacedor de varitas

**P: **La gemela que acompañó a Harry al baile

**Q: **Tuvo a Voldemort en su cabeza.

**R:** El padrino de Mahe

**S:** "El más odiado" profesor

**T:**Conocida metamorfomaga

**U: **Apellido de quien se dedica a enviar dementores a alumnos aparentemente indefensos.

**V: **¿Te atreves a nombrarlo?

**W:** El que fuera capitan de quiddicth de Gryffindor.

**X: **Contiene la X; apellido de nuestro "peluche" Ravenclaw

**Y: **Contiene la Y; la gran familia de pelirrojos

**Z: **El Slytherin que no sabíamos si era chico o chica hasta que JK lo reveló.

**Respuestas al pasapablabra de ayer** (en cursiva las respuestas que no dió o erró Caliope, aunque lo hizo genial y con mucha gracia): _Alarte ascendere, _Bombarda, Crucio, Densaugeo, Evanesco, Finite incantatem, _Glacius, _Homomorphus, Impervius, _Conjuntivitis_, Avada kedavra, Lumos solem, _Mocomurcielago, _Nox, Obliviate, Petrificus mortem, Quietus,_ Rictusempra_, Sine sentium, Tarantallegra, Imperius, _Vipera evanesca,_ Waddiwasi, Expecto patronum, _Stupefy, Zancadilla. _Una ANOTACIÓN, aunque Mahe y yo hemos leído el Principe mestizo en inglés, en los juegos como en el fic, no hay ningun tipo de spoiler de ningún modo, al menos hasta que no salga en castellano es casi un tema tabú, no queremos quitar emoción a los libros oficiales. Por eso no vayaís a buscar hechizos, personajes ni pociones del sexto que no los incluyo en el juego por ahora. Cuando salga el HBP, como aún estaremos por aquí... entonces si acaso monto un especial pasapalabra solo para él.

Bien, de nuevo Nigriv con vosotros. Hace unas semanas decíais qué cuando iba a volver y ahora seguro que echaís de menos a Mahe, en fin el desajuste de capítulos que tenemos en este fic, que no nos intercalamos demasiado, espero que no os canseís de mi. Una curiosidad para todos¿os acordabaís de que Lestrange estaba "bajo maldición"? algunos ya he comprobado que aunque no lo recordan si que al menos han caído conformen leían este capítulo, eso está bien, supone que el dato, aunque medio olvidado, estaba en vuestra cabeza. De todos los cuatro mimados este es el que más me gusta podría decir aunque como ayer dije a alguien, hacer capítulos como este me estresan a límites insospechados, pero es una gozada una vez los sacas de la mente. Respondo rr y vamos a ver quien diablos está lanzando el Avada de ayer, aunque ya os advierto que la respuesta estaba oculta dentro del mismo capítulo, camuflada bajo un número de celda al más puro estilo JK de su "62442" en la cabina del ministerio de magia, pero más atravesado incluso:

**Lyan:** Cierto, él es Lestrange, pero como bien dices ese mortifago no ha podido lanzar la maldición, sobre todo por que después del conjuro está hecho una pitralfa, y es más, el conjuro le viene por la espalda. Entonces... ¿quién ha sido? En apenas unas líneas lo sabrás.Deseo que la espera no haya sido mortificante y que disfrutes leyendo. A mí este capítulo me encanta. Miles de bicos y cuidate.

**Paty: **Es que nos encanta perderos. Evidentemente la que va a Azkaban es Virginia, aunque tu no has captado quién está en la celda. Como he dicho más arriba¿cuantos de vosotros no recordabaís que Lestrange quedó bajo la maldición de un conjuro durante la batalla de UP? Tu no por lo que veo. Pensabas que al que tenía que perdonar era a Snape pero ya ves que en él capítulo de "Retorno a la magia" Lupin al hablarle no se estaba refieriendo a él, sino a Lestrange. Bien, ya sabes a quién debía de perdonar, el conjuro que lanza Guilmain sobre él lo dejaba bien claro ayer. ¿Por qué iba a estar Snape encarcelado?. Aunque me parece a mí que a Virginia no le hubiera importado ni un pelo, lo hubiera dejado ahí fijo. Una pena para ella. No le eches la culpa a la gripe, (pero eso sí, mejoraté y quítatela de encima en cuento puedas que hay que cuidarse y en estos días es más molesta que nunca con tanta fiesta de por enmedio), por que es evidente que nos gusta jugar con vosotras para marearos. Yo pensaba que era "obvio" quién lanzaba la maldición, pero mucho mejor, así ahora os sorprendeís cuando os descubra la persona. ¿Te ha gustado el juego? No te has animado a dar las respuestas, aunque solo fuera las que conocías. ¿Te animas un día a que te desafie? Solo dilo y cuando suba un capítulo te lanzaré el desafío a tí. Es verdad, a mí me gusta el juego, la idea me la dió Caliope, por eso el primero fue dedicado a ella. cuidate mucho.

**Marc: **Tienes toda la razón, la pena es que ahora mismo no pueda revelarte esos secretos. Son parte importante de la historia colateral que va junto a la de los herederos que son realmente los protagonistas. Pero todo llegará a su tiempo. Muchas gracias de verdad, a veces cuando subo capitulos más cortitos pero que significan tanto para mí temo no dejaros satisfechos. Ala, hasta el siguiente.

**Caliope Halliwell: **Uff chica preparate a leer rr. Antes que se me olvide, muchas gracias por tu mensaje, no conozco las paginas que me recomiendas pero es que mi sentido del humor es algo atrofiado por naturaleza y odio las parodias, así que no, no me he dado una vuelta por allí pero agradezco eternamente tu preocupación y tuintento de animarme a mí. Solo es que estoy algo resfriada y la fiebre ya sabes que entristece un poco, sobre todo cuando te fastidia una gran fiesta que llevabas semanas deseando. La pase genial a pesar del mal estar que parece se mantuvo a raya aunque ahora está pasandome factura, como la del telofono, pero sin ganas de reír, como la del telefono también que te hace reír por no llorar. Bueno como te dije, te lo CURRASTE con el pasapalabra, muchas gracias por seguirme el juego, aún no se ha animado nadie a responder el siguiente espero que alguien se anime, aunque igual podías haber dado solo las respuestas que te la pasarías copiando y pegando. Pero me alegro que no, como me hiciste reír y me animaste justo antes de irme, además de que con ese "peazo" rr no podías hacer otra cosa que salir a la calle con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A ver algunas cosillas del pasapalabras... "ALA parriba!" Jajajaja que bueno! Reconzco que yo estoy algo "teniente" del oído, al principio yo también entendía Lombarda. Dentista, jajaja me hiciste recordar que entonces el culpable de que le crecieran los dientes a Hermione hubieran sido sus padres (¿recuerdas que ella decía cuando se arregló los dientes que sus padres nunca lo habrían consentido?) que gracia como me reía. Por que pensabas que te lanzaría un avada por el "evanesco"? Además de que estaba correcto no te voy a lanzar un avada por tan poco ¿no¡Gelado! jajaja Nuestro Sirius en UP dejó a Malfoy hijo "gealado" Así me reía yo solita con esas ideas en mi cabeza con solo leerte. Bueno a ver, creo que el hechizo de congelación en el libro sale muy poco, yo de hecho cuando lo incluí en UP me acordé de él por los juegos de game boy y de PC. Así que no me extraña que no te acordaras. Creo que en HBP si llega a salir con el nombre completo (o estoy liada?) pero vamos que ya te digo, yo lo conocía más de los juegos. El homomorphus, yo lo llamo así, aunque según las paginas oficiales lo tradujeron como homorphus, ya no se si es error m´´io o contaminación de los origanles ingleses, puesto que ya cada vez leo menos en castellano. De ve3rdad buscabas en los libros? Uff pues si que te lo tomaste en serio... si fuera en la version word como yo, que metes la palabra y te sale la pagina del libro al instante. Pero vamos flipada, no intentaba darte tanto trabajo cuando en la red se encuetra en apenas unos segunditos (el diccionario del mago es la mejor pagina para eso) La especialidad de ginny es el Mocomurcielago, lo lanza en OdF para escapar del despacho de Umbridge y también en la batalla de Up cuando Derek le pide que entretenga a Crabbe (te recuerda eso algo, espero que ya sepas a qué hechizo me refería) Creo que si no te acuerdas del Petrificus morten si que te lo hubiera lanzado yo a tí, y no hubiera dejado que Snape te diera la poción que supuestamente la evita. La factura del telefono te da risa? Como te dije antes a mí me la da por no llorar, pero en ese momento me destornillaba de risa de verdad. El rictusempra con dolor lo usamos por primera vez en aquel capítulo del duelo Mahe- Harry al principio de UP (uff que buenos recuerdos) A veces tomamos hechizos y los modificamos a nuestro antojo, como la maldicion de los demonios, que es de JK pero mira lo que hizo nuestro Harry con ella en la batalla de UP (eso es otra gran obra de Mahe) Con lo que le gusta a Mahe la escena del Vipera Evanesco... Ufff pensaba que os acordariáis de ese aunque realmente vuelve a ser otro "evanesco" El waddiwasi lo leiste en PdA, cuando Lupin quita un chicle pegado por Peeves en una puerta y hace que le salga disporado, y creo que también yo lo usé alguna vez, aunque ya no se si fue en MA, en UP, en algun colateral o simplemente en alguno de mis fic slash. ¿Yahoo:D:D No suelo usar ese buscador pero la verdad, las pocas veces que lo he hecho casi que me desmaya esperando encontrar lo que google me encuentra más rapido. Ves si a que todo le buscaba la puntilla, con razón me reía tanto. Y la zancadilla, pues se la pone Harry a Malfoy también en OdF. Bueno la parte de como buscabas la información... Eso ya si que no me lo esperaba y fue el remate. Si las demás leyeron tu rr espero que se rieran tanto como yo. De verdad, no sabes cuanto bien es que me hizo en el momento de abrirlo. Muchas veces digo que las autoras llegamos sedientas a ver vuestras palabras y ayer (cuando lo leí) fue uno de esos momentos. Y bueno miento el remate fue lo del bus turistico, que peligro que tienes, creo que más que yo al volante. De tu trabalenguas entre pasa y no pasa solo me quedó claro que tu no pasas de lo que pasa, pero eso ya lo sabía, por eso te dije que me estaba tronchando de risa cuando te respondí aquello. Mi humor a veces es demasiado sarcastico (¿me lo habrá pegado alguien, imposible ese apareció en mis sueños cuando yo ya lo había desarrrollado, menos mal) JUAAAAA pues si risa totalmente malvada. Me parece a mí que no sabeís la que os espera por que Mahe y yo nos superamos a nosotras misma y a veces hasta nos sorprendemos, perio casi siempre queda todo claro y cerrado a no ser que... queramos dejarlo para "otra historia" Eso me gustaría a mí saber, donde se compran las musas. La verdad es que piensas que una historia como esta se puede hacer en nun abrir y cerrar de ojos? Creo que UP nos costó como unos 7 meses escribiendo (le preguntaré a Mahe que es mejor para las fechas que yo) MA fue apenas unos meses, pero realmente aquella historia no era tan grande ni tan complicada. HH empezó a escribirse allá por Octubre-Noviembre del 2004, al menos por mi parte, pero fijate creo que vamos a tardar mucho en escribirla. Ten en cuenta que no cobramos por ello, si lo hicieramos podríamos escribir o intentarlo a tiempo completo pero claro eso esun imposible, toda una pena la verdad. Así que imaginaros, yo ya he tomado la costumbre de que a cada capítulo que escribo, incluso cada cahito le pongo fecha y hora cuando empiezo y cuando termino, así se más o menos incluso donde me atranqué escribiendo, cuanto tiempo en horas dediqué a cada capitulo y... a mí misma me deja atonica cada vez que lo compruebo. Si todo ese tiempo lo invirtiera en estudiar... uff ojala pudiera mantener tanto la concentración en eso. Te prometo que este capi no queda peor que el anterior, aunque no prometo nada de todo lo que os queda ;) Bueno te dejo ya que mira que el capi hoy es algo más largo y temo que la paguina no me deje cargarlo todo. Muchas gracias, te lo repito y cuidate mucho. Miles de besos.

**Stiby:** Espero que no te importe que hoy te haya dedicado el juego a tí, como decías que te gustaba la idea... Pero no temas meter la pata como tu dices, tan solo es un juego y es para divertirse, no para andar con miedo. A ver, mira que ponerte a leer este capítulo justamente a tan altas horas de la madrugada... espero que no tuvieras pesadillas aunque tu misma dices que ya comenzamos a insensibilizaros; uy que mal rollo, yo ya soy super insensible, cuando escribo algunos capítulos lo paso fatal, pero una vez acabados muchas veces le digo a Mahe que están "insulsos" (tu ya sabes lo que pienso yo cuando califico algo de "insulso", creo recordar que te di una idea en un mail) pero es solo por el hecho de que yo misma me inmunizo contra todas las perrerías que hago a mis queridos personajes y claro, cuando no les hago ninguna barbaridad, pues me parece que no les he hecho nada. Entonces toma el capi Mahe, lo lee y le comienzo a ver los cambios de cara (es que se le nota ahí por que se mete en la lectura y no dice ni mu) y solo entonces veo que es mi insensibilidad la que me hace verlo tan insulso cuando realmente no lo es. Mejor que no te diera el infarto que te queramos saludable hasta el final. Puedes estar segura de que es él. Dices que tienes mala memoria y, bueno te comprendo, a mí me pasa exactamente igual, menos mal que al menos con el mundo HP no me suele pasar, ya quisiera yo la memoría que tengo para la fantasía en otros aspectos de mi vida. Bueno lo dicho, sí que es él. Raro que confirmemos tantas cosas pero es que aunque no sale el nombre en ningún lugar del capítulo es algo evidente, solo que sin poner el nombre se ve diferente. Eso sí, supongo que al decir Alice... ¿te estarías refiriendo a Amy? Bien pues no, a quién está evocando Virginia es a Lily, por eso decía que llamaba a lo antiguo y que es tan potente que también "desde el otro lado" podría ayudarla. ¿O te referías quizás a la madre de Neville? Uhmmmm jo si hiciste esa relación quizás es que no tienes tan mala memoría como crees ¿eh? Efectivamente tienes razón en casi todo, en los que van a Azkaban, en lo que hacen y que Virginia tenía que arrepentirse "hasta que la que te maldijo se arrepienta" decía en UP su conjuro, de ahí que Lupin en Brujas le encomiara a que pusiera fin a esto. Bueno pues parece que lo ha hecho. ¿acaso crees que no sería capaz de matarme a mí misma? Me ha sorprendido tu logica pero... una pregunta; si el avada va para el preso¿quién y por qué lo ha lanzado? Una pena que las respuestas, aunque a medias o más bien algo veladas como siempre que escribimos las cosas las vas a tener muy rápido, en este mismo capítulo. En fin, a mí me sigue encantando, sobre todo por lo que tu dices¿como somos capaces de cortar un capítulo ahí? Pues por que es más emocionante y sobre todo por que el de hoy es casi el doble de largo que el de ayer y si fueran unidos se os hubiera hecho un poco eterno (bueno supongo que no lo sería) pero... ya llegará el tiempo de capítulos demasiado largos que no se pueden cortar, así que hasta entonces pues vamos haciendo lo que podemos y sobre todo supongo que intentando dejaros con la emoción. Sorprendete tu razonamiento sí. Intenta dormir y descansar un poquito más. Besos.

**Kata: **De verdad que te dejé sin palabras, eso para mí es bueno. en fin espero que este sea también freak y te deje digamos sin menos habla. aunque chulo no se si considerarlo menos o más intenso, supongo que depende del punto de vista con que se mire. Nos vemos, cuidate mucho.

**Daiuuch: **Otra lectora que se queda sin palabras y sin embargo... las pocas que dices parecen dichas a conciencia... Que peligro. Aunque no se de donde sacas ciertas ideas por que una cosa es sacar una idea y lanzarla y otra explicar razonadamente el por que pensabas eso. En fin, la historia continua y claro que es Virginia. El hecho velado de no decir quienes eran los que estaban allí se debe a que quería haceros recordar sin deciros nada, además de que en este capítulo las cosas ya se aclaran y así el efecto digamos que es más sorprendente para quien no descubre quien habla, que está haciendo ni quien la acompaña. Tú si has hecho las preguntas correctas¿quién fue y para quién? No te voy a responder por el simple motivo de que las respuestas las tienes en el capítulo de hoy. Tus hipotesis... Tu misma podrás comprobar si con acertadas o no, pero para todo hay un tiempo; además como bien dices es hipotesis por que no das ninguna razon que la convierte en teoría. Me hubiera gustado escuchar el razonamiento que te conduce a ciertas ideas, acertadas o erroneas, saber esos razonamientos nos ayuda a Mahe y a mí a saber como tenemos que escribir y ocultar pistas a nuestros lectores. viendo los razonamientos que hace el lector podemos aprender a "darle la vuelta a la tortilla" como se dice por aquí. Pero por ahora creo que se la andamos dando bastante bien para perderos lo justo y necesario de que las cosas luego os sorprendan. Pero a tí, como a todas las que nos comentaís también vuestras teorías o hipotesis, muchas gracias por hacerlo. cuidate, nos vemos en el siguiente a ver que te parece.

Pues pasamos ya al capítulo, espero que disfruteís y se resuelvan las dudas. Si es que sobrevivimos al Avada...

* * *

**CAPITULO 32: CARA A CARA**

(Por Nigriv)

-Avada kedavra.

Nada más comenzar a escuchar el hechizo se giró velozmente haciéndose a un lado aterrada, tal vez no podría evitarlo pero al menos enfrentaría de cara a su conocido agresor. En milésimas de segundo vio como el rayo pasó raudo a su lado aunque no lo suficientemente cercano como para rozarla. Aún así, el pánico la invadió y el odio aplacado revivió en ella cual brasa azotada por el viento.

A la tenue luz de su varita lo distinguió, erguido, con su eterno porte estirado, apenas una silueta que se intuía en medio de la negrura del cubículo que antaño acogiera al dementor, tan negro y frío como él mismo en este momento. Percibió el ruido de la imperdonable al hacer impacto a su espalda, sobre el cuerpo caído de aquel que ella acababa de liberar y luego… Silencio. Apenas fueron dos segundos, los mismos que invirtió el rayo en avanzar hacia su victima una vez creado y sin embargo se le hicieron muy largos, eternos. Al punto en que la maldición alcanzó su cenit sus ojos se encontraron momentáneamente bajo la explosión de luz verde: sabía que los suyos reflejaban una mezcla exacerbada de miedo y rencor; los de él… Los de él estaban inexpresivos, ausentes aunque tremendamente brillantes, y no pudo ver más allá de ellos. Su corazón, totalmente acelerado, latía resonando fuertemente en su pecho, impulsando su helada sangre con tal brusquedad que pensaba que el rojizo líquido rompería sus venas haciéndolas explotar de puro miedo. Nada más girarse había tenido la certeza de que aquel rayo, aquella imperdonable asesina no se dirigía hacia ella pero aún así, su cuerpo seguía temblando sin poder reaccionar. Dos segundos, tan solo dos segundos y cuando pasaran… Tendría que afrontar otro reto, un reto tan inesperado como indeseado y que no quería enfrentar, no aún, mucho menos allí y bajo estas circunstancias.

-Bienvenida Virginia.- "¿Bienvenida?. ¡Casi me mata!" pensó exaltada ante sus palabras y ni siquiera le devolvió el saludo.  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Preguntó, su voz fría cual hielo, tratando aun intensamente de evitar que los sentimientos despertados la poseyeran. Ahora no podía permitirlo.  
-Cumplo órdenes.  
-¿Ordenes?- Volvió a inquirir más nerviosa, pero la velocidad con la que todo comenzó a desarrollarse la hizo reaccionar por necesidad.

Del fondo del largo corredor se escuchó el grito de un impedimenta. Con la rapidez de antaño alzó su varita e invocó un escudo de protección al mismo tiempo que su supuesto agresor blandía su varita en igual dirección contra atacando con otro hechizo obstaculizador. Pero para su asombro nada salió de se encantada, solo un par de débiles chispas que brillaron momentáneamente. Anonada por la ausencia de magia solo ideó un modo efectivo de pararlos. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas aparecerse unos metros más allá. Unas milésimas de segundo después reapareció al grito de "¡NO!" justo entre la trayectoria de ambos hechizos. Al frente, el rayo más cercano, desapareció casi automáticamente; a su espalda sintió como el otro se desviaba en el último momento para, obligado por su autor a cambiar de dirección, ir a estamparse contra el muro próximo que daba fin a la galería. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, su cuerpo, aún no recuperado de la angustia inicial, estaba mucho más sobresaltado que antes, sangre y aire recorriendo su ser a un ritmo desenfrenado al que no podía atender.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a interponerte a uno de mis hechizos!- Le oyó decirle enojado. Sabía, cuando se interpuso, que lo pararía. Había confiado que mantuviera sus promesas y lo hizo.  
-Si lo atacas a él, me atacas a mí.- Respondió ceñuda más consciente y regodeada en el daño que sus palabras le causarían pues de sobra conocía que la verdad es un arma de doble filo.

Inmediatamente su amigo apareció a su espalda abrazándola, pronunciando a su oído una disculpa acelerada antes incluso de fijarse en el agresor. La galería, otra vez envuelta en completa oscuridad, los ocultaba pero alzando de nuevo su varita trajo luz entre ellos.

-Lupin.- Dijo arrastrando su nombre claramente exasperado.  
-¿Snape?

Un temblor inconsciente recorrió su cuerpo y rápidamente intentó apartarla para ponerla tras de sí pero Guilmain se mantuvo firme en su lugar entre los dos hombres. Un cruce de miradas, el odio presente en el aire por un momento de silencio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Eso no te incumbe, traidor.  
-Me incumbe si atacas a mis seres queridos. Y traidor… ¿A quién?- Preguntó con un deje de humor en su voz.  
-Déjalo Remus- Le pidió Virginia girándose hacia él. Podía sentir como la ira del Slytherin se desataba a su espalda ante la presencia del Gryffindor. Lupin desvió receloso la mirada y algo más sereno posó sus ojos en ella.  
-¿Lo lograste?- La angustia podía sentirse en su pregunta.  
-Si- Respondió firme, intentando sonreír a pesar de todo el malestar que sentía en su interior.  
-Me alegro por tí- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para el otro hombre, alargando su mano y posándola en su mejilla en una leve caricia que le transmitió algo de su serenidad. Más el gesto no pareció pasar inadvertido al otro lado.- Entonces, - añadió alzando la voz.- nada tienes ya que hacer aquí.- Ella asintió en silencio, deseosa de abandonar aquel lugar- Vamonos- terminó ignorando la presencia del otro hombre.  
-¡Virginia!- Bramó Snape a sus espaldas indignado al verse así ignorado, pero ella no se giró.- Quiero hablar contigo.-Exigió imperativamente.  
-¡Pues yo no!- Replicó comenzando a andar en dirección opuesta.  
-Huyes…- dijo sarcásticamente- Será que el Atrê de los valientes se te quedó grande.

A pesar de la malicia de sus palabras las ignoró, inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos en un gesto fugaz y siguió adelante apoyada por la mano amiga en su hombro. Llamarla cobarde justo en un momento así era una gran ironía que no llegó a tener efecto.

-No lo escuches Virginia.  
-¿De nuevo te escondes donde el perro sarnoso?- Esta vez ninguno de los dos se contuvo y ambos giraron de nuevo hacia él para encararlo.  
-Déjamelo- Le susurró Remus aunque claramente sulfurado.  
-No,- respondió parándolo al posarle la mano en su brazo- es mío.- Decidida desandó lo andado para quedar frente a él, a escasos pasos. Su sarcástica sonrisa ni siquiera la molestó, parecía sacar fuerzas de la nada.  
-Que bonito- Añadió burlón- Aún sacas las uñas por tan mal bicho.  
-Mi concepto de bicho es más próximo al de reptil así que no sé de que te quejas Snape.- Su cara trasmutó a sus palabras al sentir toda su rabia en la voz y al percibir la energía que irradiaba descontrolada de ella perdió hasta su típica expresión de superioridad.- Y no me escondo donde Sirius.- Aclaró.  
-¿Por qué no avisaste que volvías?- Una amarga sonrisa perfiló su cara antes de responder tan inútil pregunta.  
-Para evitar esto. Tu presencia no es grata, Snape. ¡Creí haberlo dejado claro!  
-Muy claro- Afirmó seriamente.- Pero algún día tu y yo tendremos una conversación, a solas- Recalcó mirando desfiante y directamente a Lupin que aún se mantenía tras ella.  
-Puede ser, pero no ahora. Aléjate de mí Snape o veras mi furia.

Dicho esto se giró y se marchó de nuevo. Lupin ni se movió, cuando la sintió alejarse se dirigió a él asegurándose de que ella no le escuchara.

-No se como diablos te enteraste que regresó, pero aún no está preparada.  
-¿Y tú la estás preparando?- Preguntó irónico, dolido aunque nunca lo reconociera.  
-Ayudando.- Aclaró.  
-¡Ya! Se lo que buscas Lupin- Le dijo acercándosele maliciosamente y clavándole la mirada fijamente.- No te interpongas entre nosotros- Le amenazó.  
-Nadie se interpuso nunca más que tú mismo.- Le respondió triunfante, conocedor de la puñalada que sus palabras le asestaban.  
-No es asunto tuyo.- Le replicó irritado a pesar de tratar de controlarse como siempre.  
-Lo es… Tanto como ella lo permita. Y por ahora está claro que me permite más que a ti. Si volvió es solo por que yo la fui a buscar.

La ira retenida se exacerbó al conocimiento de que él conocía el lugar al cual ella había ido a esconderse durante los meses pasados y entonces perdió definitivamente el control. Dejándose llevar por la furia acortó el espacio entre ellos y clavó su mirada oscura y desafiante en la él.

-Debí dejarte morir aquella noche.- Susurró, seco, frío e insensible como solo él podía ser. La luz que vio brillar en sus ojos a su comentario despiadado le sorprendió.  
-La poción no estaba terminada Snape. No era nada sin el poder antiguo que tú no podías darle y, aunque no me olvido de tu parte, a ese respecto os debo tanto a ti como a ella; sin su magia tu brebaje no hubiera sido efectivo así que… Tendrás que buscar otra excusa para intentar amedrentarme.

Sorprendido por su respuesta inspiró fuertemente contra su voluntad y tuvo que esforzarse en serenarse para no volver a atacarlo. Sus palabras aún resonaban claramente en su pensamiento, "si lo atacas a él…" Ahora una punzada de dolor y rabia lo recorrió más profundamente incluso que antes.

-Ya nos veremos las caras Lupin.- Añadió intentando finalizar así aquella discusión, más tampoco esta vez esperaba su respuesta.  
-Llevamos viéndonoslas desde los once años Snape y si nunca me asustaste mucho menos lo harás ahora.

Durante unos segundos más siguieron mirándose fríamente, en silencio, con las miradas más gélidas que las sensaciones que emanaban de aquel lugar y entonces, desde el otro extremo del pasillo, su voz los interrumpió.

-¡Remus!- Le reclamó a su tardanza.

Se había alejado de él tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, tan deseosa de abandonar el lugar y dejarlo a él atrás que ni se había percatado de que su amigo aún no la seguía hasta alcanzar las cerradas puertas.

-¡Voy!- Contestó mirando inútilmente hacia tras pues la oscuridad ni siquiera le dejaba intuirla, pero entonces la sibilante voz del hombre le hizo tener que ponerle atención.  
-Eso Lupin, corre tras ella como un perrito faldero.

Si intentaba enojarlo no lo consiguió. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara a la vez que se le acercaba, hombro con hombro, ladeando la cabeza para decirle casi al oído…

-Si te hubiera llamado a ti ya estarías allí.

Y dicho esto se desapareció sin despedirse, apareciendo casi automáticamente al lado opuesto del corredor. La ausencia de luz le impidió ver su llegada pero mientras lo presentía reapareciendo junto a ella enarcó las cejas y dejó su pensamiento salir apenas musitado por sus labios.

-No lo dudes Lupin.

El silencio del lugar casi le permitió escuchar en la distancia como el muro mágico se cerraba a su partida y olvidándose de todo se giró sin perder tiempo hacia la celda. Aún debía de ocuparse del cuerpo del que fuera su tutor.

>>>>>>>>>>

Subieron un par de plantas en silencio, mirándose por turnos de reojo. Ella no hablaba, parecía totalmente ausente de todo desde que dejaron el área de máxima seguridad y él tampoco se atrevía romper ese silencio. Más una pregunta quemaba su mente desde rato antes y quería, necesitaba más bien, una respuesta. Sabía demasiado bien que no quería hablar del tema, la conocía, pero sabía también que su enfado no era hacia él así que se decidió; alargó la mano e hizo que inesperadamente el ascensor se parara entre dos plantas, tenía que hacerla expulsar la ira acumulada en los últimos minutos o todo lo logrado días atrás se perdería.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu escudo Virginia?- Preguntó serio, preocupado, a la misma vez que el ascensor detenía su movimiento. Ella ni siquiera reaccionó. Su vista ausente, clavada en un punto fijo de la pared del elevador casi le asustó.- ¿Virginia?- La reclamó posándole quedamente la mano en el brazo para no sobre saltarla. Podía notar como temblaba. Guilmain giró la cabeza muy lentamente hasta él pero sus ojos no parecían mirarlo, seguían tan ausentes como antes y eso le preocupó aún más.- ¿Qué-le-pasó-a-tú-escudo?- Volvió a preguntarle muy despacio. Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.- Si lo liberaste con más razón tenía que haber funcionado.- La vio hacer una mueca de disgusto y continuó.- Fue por él¿verdad?

Su pregunta al fin la hizo reaccionar. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente mientras un profundo suspiro abandonaba su pecho liberando toda la presión.

-¡Lo ODIO!- Gritó de pronto, con tal tono de voz que lo sobresaltó, pero no continuó hablando. La miró un instante en silencio y observó en su cara toda la angustia y el resentimiento que llevaba dentro. No se había equivocado, tenía que hacer que expulsara aquellos sentimientos cuanto antes o solo la dañarían más.  
-No des marcha atrás Virginia, no dejes que sus acciones te perturben. Controla la ira.  
-¿Qué controle ¡qué?- Respondió exaltada e inconscientemente retirándose de él.- ¿Controlar que me ha pasado un Avada cerca?. ¿Controlar su indeseada presencia?. ¿Su estupidez…?- Un ligero temblor hizo que el ascensor vibrara.- ¡Por eso no quería volver¡. ¡No debí dejar que me convencieras!- Le reprochó resentida.  
-No es conmigo con quien estás enfadad, lo sabes. Es con él, su actitud y más aún contigo misma por permitir que aún te afecte. – La vio inspirar fuertemente y cerrar los ojos apretándolos. La sabía enojada y hasta dolida a sus palabras pues le mostraban cuanto es que le dejaba ver lo que pensaba.- Pero es normal Virginia,- la intentó alentar avanzando unos pasos hacia ella- y comprensible que no lo puedas evitar pero…  
-¿Pero qué?- Preguntó quejosa a su momentáneo silencio.  
-Pero tienes que asumir que ya pasó.- Sabía que esto era lo más difícil, que una vez pasados los hechos era cuando realmente ella se hundía y no antes.- No era el lugar ni mucho menos el momento del primer encuentro pero algún día tendría que ocurrir. Ahora debes concentrarte en ti, expulsar ese odio que veo vuelve a invadirte y olvidarlo.- Otra mueca en su cara que no le hizo perder su determinación al hablarle, al contrario.- No puedes dejar que se apodere de ti, no cuando acabas de liberar a Lestrange del conjuro y lo antiguo debería estar volviendo a ti con mucha más fuerza.  
-¡Pues parece que no!- Contradijo malhumorada y tan irritada que su energía hizo que el ascensor volviera a temblar. Reconocía que no había razón alguna para que volcara en él su enfado y frustración; él era su apoyo, quien más la había ayudado después de todo, ahora y siempre, pero también era quien más reveses acababa sufriendo por el mero hecho de estar ahí, a su lado.  
-Y no lo sentirás hasta que dejes al odio fluir. Hazlo Virginia, - le pidió imperante- o te prometo que no te dejo salir de aquí.

Guilmain enarcó las cejas más enojada aún. No quería forzar el sentimiento a salir, era consciente del daño que retenerlo y fomentarlo le provocaría pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Lo único que deseaba era desquitarse, volverlo a enfrentar de nuevo, ir en su busca y dejar fluir todo su odio contra él pero no como quería Lupin, sino atacándolo, haciéndole sentir todo el dolor y el desprecio que la embargaba en ese momento. Perdida en su pensamiento no se dio cuenta de que su cara y su actitud debían de estar transmitiendo la totalidad de sus sentimientos pues al percibir su presencia más cercana alzó la cabeza y se encontró con su profunda mirada dorada clavada en ella fijamente. Antes de llegar a reaccionar sus manos le apresaron los hombros y la retuvieron contundentemente.

-¡Inténtalo!- Casi le gritó y la seriedad de su voz unida a su acción la pilló tan desprevenida que la desalmó. Remus nunca la había tratado tan bruscamente y, por una milésima de segundo, la tristeza que eso le produjo desplazó momentáneamente al odio para dejarla llena de una gran pena.  
-No puedo…- Musitó casi sin voz, pero firme, decidida, convencida de que era así, haciéndole frente al amigo sin apartarle la mirada como muestra innegable de su convicción diríase orgullosa a la afirmación, de reafirmarse en los sentimientos que la invadían.  
-Di mejor que no quieres.- Le espetó apretando aún más sus manos en sus hombros y haciendo que hasta en ese estado ella percibiera la rabia que ante los hecho le embargaban a él.- Pero no lo permitiré. ¡No dejaré que por su culpa pierdas tu poder!- Le gritó enojado entrecerrando los ojos.  
-¡Fue mi culpa!- Refutó alzando bruscamente la manos, con un movimiento tan rápido que hizo que Remus tuviera que soltarla. Ahora su furia no era solo contra Snape sino también contra aquel que tenía delante.-¡Y NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

La sacudida energética esta vez fue mucho mayor que las anteriores y eso, unido a que su voz destiló desprecio lo hizo dar un paso atrás alejándose de ella. Durante breves pero eternos segundos se miraron en silencio, el marrón irradiando furia, el dorado amedrentado. Tenía que lograr calmarla, no hacer que empeorara, pero sus propios sentimientos lo estaban condicionando al actuar. Él también se había preparado para este momento conociendo de antemano que ella necesitaría su apoyo incondicional y se había jurado a sí mismo estar allí, pasara lo que pasara, junto a ella, dispuesto a lo que necesitara sin pensar en nada más. Pero llegado el momento no se podía controlar, le estaba fallando justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Lupin dejó cerrar sus ojos e inspiró profundamente antes de relegar sus propios sentimientos al dolor del olvido para volverle a hablar.

-Perdona- Susurró dejándola sorprendida a su disculpa cuando era ella la que había hablado con más brusquedad.- No pretendo obligarte a nada, solo… Solo quiero lo mejor para ti.  
-¡Ya, como él!- Respondió irónica aún sin proponérselo.  
-La comparación ofende- Advirtió entristecido, sus ojos repentinamente oscurecidos.

Ante el dolor percibido en el amigo, una punzada angustiante traspasó su pecho haciéndola reaccionar aunque no lograra decir nada. Volvió el silencio de modo que solo su acelerada respiración podía oírse entre ellos. Ladeó la cabeza evitando su mirada pero de refilón observó sus puños apretados, las manos enrojecidas en la muestra visible de todo lo que estaba acallando.

-Solo inténtalo. Por favor…- Musitó en un ruego ahora aparentemente sereno. Pero no logró engañarla.  
-No funcionará- Informó, sabiendo que en su estado no lo lograría.  
-Entonces… buscaremos otra solución- Añadió desalentado, dubitativo. "¿Otra solución?" Pensó incrédula, "No creo que exista ninguna."- Hazlo por Mahe…- Le oyó continuar y a la mención de su hija se le llenó el corazón, por unos instantes se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento y un poco de serenidad la alcanzó-… Por ti y por quién te lo pide.- Escuchó que terminaba, voz tan ronca como dudosa, desesperada.  
-¡UFF!- Resopló fuertemente mirándolo aún contrariada pero ligeramente más calmada dentro de lo posible.- Está bien, lo intentaré.- Afirmó- ¡Pero no prometo nada!

Una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara de Remus aunque sus ojos permanecieron mostrándoseles preocupados. Inesperadamente sintió como suavemente le tomaba las manos entre las suyas y a tan simple gesto percibió como él le transmitía una cálida sensación que la hizo suspirar inevitablemente.

-Vamos, que tú puedes.- La alentó dulcemente.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, mirándolo durante el proceso, consciente de que él esperaría el resultado de su acción tan ansioso o más que ella misma. Dejó que su mente se perdiera entre los calidos sentimientos que sus manos le hacían llegar y comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente. Una vez… la calidez desapareció tan rápido como había llegado; segunda vez… una imagen se dibujó tan clara en su mente que el aire expulsado comenzó a rasgar hiriente su pecho pero aún así, continuó con la tercera respiración… y entonces llegó, lo sintió salir de sí misma y expandirse con tal brusquedad por todo su ser que arrasó cualquier pequeño buen sentimiento que la hubiese embargado en la anterior respiración, llenando su cuerpo de tal desprecio que antes de terminar el ejercicio ya sabía que no había funcionado en absoluto, haciéndola de nuevo consciente de que tendría que aprender a vivir con aquel odio a pesar de haber revocado la maldición. Abrió los ojos exasperada y entonces advirtió como Remus le había soltado las manos y sacudía las suyas hacia los lados como si quiera evitar algún tipo de descarga o corriente eléctrica. Inevitablemente volvió a resoplar.

-Sabía que no funcionaría- Confirmó evitando mirarle.- Hasta tu lo has podido sentir por lo que veo.- Su tono de voz mostraba más que su enfado su frustración.  
-Sí, - afirmó apenado, pues sabía bien lo que esto significaba- Pero…- Calló por un momento y la miró. Ella volvió su mirada hacia él y preguntó en silencio.- Pero también sentí lo que extrajiste de mí justo antes de intentarlo.  
-¡Qué?- Preguntó desorientada sin saber a qué diablos se refería Lupin.  
-Cuando cogí tus manos Virginia, tal vez no lo hicieras conscientemente y por eso funcionó pero pude sentirlo… Se que algo tomaste de mí y que, por un instante, logró que la serenidad se mostrara incluso en tu cara.

Guilmain alzó los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras, ella no había hecho nada y al sentir la energía fluir a través de sus manos pensó que era él mismo quien se la transmitía alentándola así.

-No soy un antiguo y no puedo darte mi poder, pero ahora tengo la total certeza de que tú si que puedes extraerlo de mí.- La tristeza que le reflejaron sus palabras al inicio de la frase fue reemplazada por un sincero ánimo en su voz al terminarla.- Tómala Virginia, no soy Harry pero tal vez ayude.

No podía creerse lo que oía. Sabía de su afan por ayudarla pero esto… La dejó sorprendida, con la boca literalmente abierta y anonadada. Quería hablar pero las palabras no tomaban forma en su garganta y, a pesar de sentir el odio fuertemente arraigado en su corazón, intentando hacerla replicar sulfurada, otra fuerza igualmente poderosa la hizo contenerse. Mejor dicho su calidez logró contenerla.

-No puedo hacer eso Remus- Logró hablar finalmente.- Tu energía… La luna…- Le costaba trabajo encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente razonable para que él la aceptara. Vio como se le acercaba y al tomarla de nuevo de los hombros no puedo evitar agachar la cabeza ocultándole su mirada. Su contacto esta vez fue suave, cariñoso.  
-Mi energía está bien, lo sabes. La luna nada puede ya contra mí gracias precisamente a tu hija- le oyó decir enorgullecido- y no haces más que ponerme pobres excusas.- Seguía sin mirarle.- La magia reside en todo mago, lo antiguo está presente en cada uno de nosotros auque no lo podamos emplear como vosotros- le recordó- y es la fuente de todo poder. Sé que funcionará- Sentenció convencido.  
-¡No!- Replicó negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.- No puedo vivir siempre a expensas del poder de otro mago.- Lupin oscureció su mirada y le apretó tiernamente sus manos en los hombros.  
-No te estoy pidiendo que…

Pero aquello que le fuera a decir se perdió en su mente. Virginia le vio cerrar los ojos momentáneamente e inspirar; podía sentir su angustia muy diferente a la que a ella misma retenía y sabía el por qué ahora se le mostraba así.

- ¿Cuántas veces ha sido tu energía la que me ha repuesto a mí?- Preguntó de pronto.- ¿Cuántas veces enfocabas tu poder para recuperarme antes y después de una luna?- Alzó los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con una sonrisa y su mirada más cálida.- ¿Pensabas que no lo sentía?- Le inquirió. Más sin esperar respuesta continuo hablándole.- No solo veía los efectos, en todas y cada una de esas ocasiones lo percibía.- Una pequeña pausa que aprovechó para suspirar.- ¿Cómo no advertir semejante calor inundándome el corazón?- Terminó en un susurro, como si las palabras lanzadas al aire fueran más que una pregunta un pensamiento propio hecho realidad. Inevitablemente se estremeció, no sabía que él percibía todo aquello cada vez que sin saberlo le transmitía calladamente su energía.- Permite que hoy sea la mía la que te sane a ti- Dijo casi suplicante.- Aunque solo sea por esta vez…

Ahora fue ella quien inspiró profundamente, dejando su cabeza ir hacia atrás mientras alzaba la barbilla. Se sentí extraña, invadida por una mezcla irreal de sentimientos que tiraban de ella hacia lados opuestos sin que pudiera en ese momento acertar a decidir cual de todos era más potente o más correcto. Espiró y abrió los ojos para encontrarlos con los de Remus que la miraba fijamente, esperando ansioso su reacción.

-Lo necesitas.- Una mueca le nació del mismísimo corazón al saber lo que eso supondría y, sin esperarlo, algo decidió por ella haciéndole asentirle ligeramente con la cabeza.  
-Solo por esta vez.- Musitó convencida y tuvo la sensación de que su aceptación daba luz a la mirada de su amigo, una luz tan radiante como la sonrisa que inmediatamente afloró a su cara.

Durante un instante se miraron en silencio y entonces, sin apartar la mirada, marrón clavado intensamente en reflejos dorados, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba, pasó su brazo izquierdo bajo el de él y le colocó la mano en la espalda, en el punto exacto que un día advirtiera a Mahe que era responsable de cada emoción. Al mismo tiempo su mano derecha avanzó vacilante, temerosa casi, hasta ir a colocarse sobre el corazón del joven. "Pum, pum, pum…" Casi podía sentir sus latidos como propios, algo acelerados sí, pero plenamente confiados. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran bajo su atenta mirada. Nada más invocar el poder lo sintió aflorar con una inigualable sensación de calor que comenzó a transmitirse hacia ella desde sus manos como preludio del resultado. Aunque la conocía la potencia de su energía hoy la sorprendió, mucho más al intensificar su acción y sentir como todo lo que él le cedía inundaba su ser y avanzaba por ella hasta anidar directamente en su alma, desplazando toda odiosa marca. Sintió como lentamente el mal se evadía de ella e iba siendo reemplazado por la dulce sensación de aquel que se siente querido, amado… Se sentía tan bien que por un instante deseó que el mundo dejase de girar y que el tiempo detuviera su avance para no tener que regresar a la realidad. Perdió la noción del tiempo y hasta del espacio, solo era consciente de la paz que la embargaba en ese momento, una paz que en los últimos meses solo había sido capaz de transmitirle Harry y, aunque no podía decir que fuera igual, si que llegaba a ser comparable pues el sentimiento que estaba percibiendo hacía que se intensificara el poder. Y tras ese instante supo que debía contenerse y detener su acción.

Abrió los ojos sin retirar sus manos solo para darse cuenta de que habían acabado fundidos en un abrazo; la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven, la mano del corazón ahora mismo ligeramente oprimida bajo sus cuerpos, aunque hubiesL querido no habría logrado moverse. Lupin la retenía entre sus brazos, firme pero delicadamente, la barbilla apoyada en su frente. Había cesado la acción, no quería extraer de él más poder del necesario y sin embargo… Lo antiguo parecía seguir actuando por sí mismo, guiado bajo voluntad propia sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se mantuvo pues estática, quieta y pensativa hasta que sintió como el cuerpo que la abrazaba temblaba incontroladamente y solo entonces fue que se asustó.

-Remus.- Lo llamó desesperada, temerosa de haber vaciado al amigo de demasiado poder. Su única respuesta fue hacerla sentirse más abrazada, con ansias.- Remus- Volvió a murmurar apenas sin voz pues estaba atrapada por su cuerpo; un cuerpo que si bien le transmitía que el ceder su poder no le había afectado también le hacía ver que algo no marchaba del todo bien.  
-Virginia.- Musitó a su oído, rozándole con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja.

Una fuerte descarga energética volvió a recorrer su cuerpo sin que hubiera sido invocada y haciendo que se estremeciera su diestra, aprisionada, intentó moverse aunque no como ella había previsto que hiciese, sino con lo que resultó una profunda caricia sobre el corazón que tan abiertamente se le ofrecía. Entonces sintió como él se le retiraba levemente pero solo lo justo para poderla mirar directamente. Al conectar sus ojos sintió el corazón acelerársele. Lentamente le observó bajar su mirada hasta posarla en sus labios y sintió el miedo despertar en su interior. Cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia ella su cuerpo tembló.

-Remus, no…- Susurró.  
-¿Estás segura?- Su voz sonaba demasiado profunda y convencida como para ignorarla y ante eso la verdad salió disparada de sí misma incontrolada.  
-Ahora mismo de nada- Terminó con un suspiro.  
-Entonces… Deja que la seguridad te arrastre tras de sí.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, para mí es de los más querido de los cuatro. Bueno a ver después de todo esto que pasa. Espero que las "cosas" se hayan ido quedando clara. Nos vemos y cuidaros todos, tanto los asiduos como los que se que aún andaís de vez en cuando por ahí, o eso espero, por que se os hecha de menos. Seika, por poner algun ejemplo¿donde estás Sirusiana? Nos gustaría tener un hola de todos vosotros para saber que aún andais por estos lares. De todos modos tanto a los perdidos, que espero que no extraviados, como a todos los que aún no sabemos que andías por ahí, cuidaros mucho. 


	34. Capítulo 33: El verdadero regreso

**DISCLAIMER:** El exito del pasapalabra, al que cada día se apuntan más lectores a responder me lleva a continuar con él. Ojo el del capítulo pasado, donde casi todos los personajes eran de JKRowling, resultó muy facil. Hoy no pienso ponerlo tan sencillo, lo siento por tí, **DeniaG**, BIENVENIDA! y al animarte a responder eres la siguiente retada, Hoy la rueda va dedicada a los animales fantasticos que esta autora creó. Intentaré no hacerlo muy dificil pero si aún no tenéis el libro que sepaís que en la red podeís encontrar mucha ayuda sobre las criaturas del mundo de HP. Suerte y a divertirse:

**A:** A esta raza pertenecen los caballos alados que tiran de la carroza de Beauxbatons

**B:** El simpatico "palito" guardian de los árboles. Harry lo estudió en 5º curso

**C:** A una de sus hembras le robó Harry un huevo.

**D:** Su pelo es muy apreciado pues de ellos se hacen las mejores capas de invisibilidad.

**E: **Para Hagrid, aunque exploten, estas enormes langostas-escorpiones deformes son unos animales encantadores.

**F: **El más conocido es Fawkes.

**G:** Lupin enseñó a Harry como defenderse deellos; sinono escapa en la segunda prueba del torneo.

**H:** Lupin lo llevo a clase en tercero dentro de una caja de cristal; a Mahe le gustan los "filetes" de esta criatura

**I:** De origen ucraniano, por su tamaño es el mayor de todos los dragones.

**J: **Parece un huron enorme y habla, pero no es Malfoy. su comida preferida son los gnomos.

**K: **Crookshanks, es mitad gato mitad este animal

**L: **La "mortaja viviente" contra la que Harry y Mahe lanzaron sus patronus en una clase de DADA en UP.

**M:** Estos animales danzan a luz de la luna llena

**N:** Según L. Lovegood, infecta el múerdago, aunque su existencia no está probada cientificamente.

**O:** Dicen que es el dragón más hermoso, procede de nueva Zelanda.

**P: **El único conocido en Hogwarts es Peeves.

**Q: **Extraño monstruo griego con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de dragón. Malvada y sedienta de sangre.

**R: **Serpiente de tres cabezas que habla parsel

**S: **Este pajarito dorado fue la primer snitch usada en el quiddicth.

**T: C**aballo que tira de las carozas de Hogwarts, solo podrás verlo si has visto morir a alguien.

**U:** Voldemort bebía su sangre en el bosque de Hogwarts.

**V: **Mahe Guilmain afirma, como otros muchos, que su "padre" parece uno de ellos.

**W:** Contiene la W; pequeña serpiente que nace de un fuego mágico incontrolado.

**X:** Contiene la X; el salón de Grimmauld Place estaba llenito de estas "hadas mordedoras"

**Y:** Guilderoy Lockhart pasó "un año" junto a él.

**Z:** Contiene la Z; si este pequeño parasito infecta tu varita la roerá hasta llegar a su núcleo mágico.

**Respuestas al pasapalabra de anterior: **Aboot, Black, Cedric, Dobby, Evans, Filius Flitwick, Guilmains, Hermione, Igor Karkaroff, Jorlikns, Luna Lovegood, Mahe, nick Casi Decapitado, _Iñigo Imago,_ Ollivander, Parvaty Patil, Quirrell, Remus, Snape, Tonks, Umbridge, Voldemort, Wood, Fox, Weasley, Blaise Zabini.

¿Pero qué es esto?. ¿Otra vez Nigriv? Uff, es que esta Guilmain no para... En fin, es que una vez que ha regresado... Pues eso que está de vuelta y me arrastra a mí con ella (debería de ser al reves que soy yo la que la lleva a ella en la cabeza igual que Quirrell llevaba a Voldy) en fin, en poquito volverá Mahe y sus cosillas que seguro que estaís deseando ver a Harry y no, no nos olvidamos nunca de él. Perdon por el pasapalbra de hoy, sé que puede ser mucho más dificil que otros días pero también hay que atender a las criaturas y así también aprendeís animalitos que puede que algún día encontraís y tengais que defenderos o... ponerle atención. Vamos con los rr que hoy tengo mucho que responder:

**Caliope Halliwell:** Otra vez que me he hinchado de reír con tus respuestas, solo que esta vez tu rr lo leí en el ciber y me tuve que contener, sino monto un espectaculo. Eres la caña! De verdad, así quien necesita parodías... prefiero mucho más este tipo de humor. Esta vez lo puse más facil el pasapalabra. AH! y bueno "esto" no es el "Diario de Tom" pero tu sabes que no nos importa, al contrario, este tipo de comunicación a Mahe y a mí nos encanta, así que no te preocupes por lo que cuentes en los rr. De hecho echo mucho en falta a Cote245 que nos contaba sus cosillas de la vida. El chiste malo sobre los Black... pues hija si yo fuuí la primera en hacerlo, es como dices le viene que ni pintado, menos mal que Sirius de oscuro solo tiene el apellido y lo que JK nos hizo creer en el Prisionero. ¿Ron en la biblioteca:D:D:D Con Hermione cojiendole por las orejas no? O simplemente bajo un conjuro inmovilizador por que vamos de otra forma no lo veo ahí dentro (mira en la peli del Caliz que esta durmiendose) ¿ Qué es el "Easter Egg de Las Dos Torres" ? ahí me has pillado, me encantan esas peliculas (mejor los libros claro) pero que mencionan a Dobby? UY! eso no lo sabía a ver si me explicas de qué va, me gusta saber todo lo de HP más que a una Ravenclaw cualquier cosa. Vaya! pillaste lo del puesto... Alguien lo dijo por ahí al principio del fic, de lo cual ya hace tiempo pero... sí el puesto en HH está totalmente libre, a ver quién lo ocupa. Puaff... ¿Un making off de que? Del origen del apellido Guilmain? Uy creo que eso lo expliqué en MA pero lo digo. Yo tengo ascendencia belga, cuando idee a la profesora de DADA para aquel fic pensé que tenía que poner a alguien y sin saber que estaba creando lo que llaman un MarySue (que horror con los conceptos tan malos que suele tener la gente de ese genero, que no de HH ni de UP por que aunque esté en ese género se sale del topico...) pues me puse a mí misma con unos cuantos años más. Entonces mi primer apellido no valía y el segundo no me gustaba como sonaba así que recurrí al que es el apellido de mi abuelo. Sobre todo por que así podía usar la escuela de Beauxbatons. De ahí salió el guilmain, sabes que nos gusta controlar todo en la historia y eso también dió mucho juego al hacer el colateral de "Historia de un Master" a veces las musas son muy sabias. El hecho es que según la historia oficial de JK, para que nuestra historia sonara realista Guilmain no podía haber estudiado en Hogwarts así que... en fin esto es parte del Making off como tu dices. Pero como me preguntes muchas cosas de estas tendría mucho que contaros y me encanta hacerlo. Por mi cuando queraís aunque las respuestas a los rr se pueden eternizar. De verdad que menuda escena montó Mahe cuando se llevo a Harry Hermione, lo he dicho mil veces, Mahe es especial escribiendo aunque ella no se lo cree y encima me riñe por decir estas cosas. Menos mal que vosotras también lo decís, a ver si de una vez se le mete en la cabeza. Si Berta acaba en la mansión de Voldy creo que se lo carga de un infarto. :D:D:D Ves! si es que me haces reír, un GPS para magos... Eso sería el "orientame" no? Lo que me recuerda la cantidad de orientames que tuvimos que haceros en la batalla de UP. JAJAJA la que os liamos allí, más perdidos todos que Jorkins. Y eso de "Mahe ¿no?" UY uy uy... JAJAJA la segunda que lo pone con interrogación¿qué otra hija se le supone sino? (Esa parecía una Guilmain airada, lo cual no me lo explico ni yo misma por qué ha reaccionado así) El autor del libro es Iñigo Imago (todas estas cosas hay que saberlas si quieres sobrevivir en el trivial de Harrylatino que lo ponen más dificil que la verdadera rueda del pasapalabra de A3) Pues sí todos los autores de fic tenemos también a Voldy en nuestra cabeza, pero te aseguro que gracias a Merlin y todos los antiguos aún no alcanza el grado en que Guilmain, Snape y Lupin entre otros me persiguen en pensamientos y sueños. A Umbridge le mandaba yo mucho más que la factura del telefono, como la odio a la tipa. VOLDI-POO:D:D:D sin comentarios... me quédé pensando donde diablos estaba eso¿te lo puedes creer? Vaya mi memoría mala. y lo del DNI buenísimo eh. ¿Qué haces tú pensando en Mulder? Claro con el Fox... Otra como Mahe pillada con esa seríe :) , vosotras si que sois un "Expediente X" aguantandonos tanto tiempo en la lectura sin cansaros, lo cual es de agradecer infinitamente. Y el bizexual... jajajaja Es que me parto. Sobre metodos de busca en la red o si quieres los libros en formato word y PDF tanto en castellano como en español, mandame un mail o un reply de privado y te doy algunas ayudas que sino para busqueda de datos oficiales al escribir te puedes morir con los libros en la mano. a ver sobre el Petrificus menos mal que no se os olvida y el weddiwasi pues sí, creo que Mahe llegó a usarlo en UP, fijaté no me acordaba hasta que me lo has dicho, sino lo hubiera 'guiñado' en el juego también, que pena esta memoría de pez. ¿Premio "Mención de Honor"? Pero bueno¿cuanto pensaís vosotras que se tarda en crear una historia tan complicada? Si fuera 'nuestro' trabajo te aseguro que sería genial dedicar a esto más de 8 horas al día, no me importaría pero cuando no tienes tanto tiempo la verdad es que cuesta mucho hacerlo. Eso sí paciencia no hace falta, por que además de que es nuestra vía de escape para Mahe y para mí tenemos la recompensa de vuestro cariño y eso hace que no se nos quiten las ganas a pesar de las ausencias que a veces tienen las musas. Te aseguro que podría aguantarlo siempre que tuvieras una trama que hiciera que la historia se alargara tanto sin bajar la calidad. Ya te digo cuando hice MA pensé que no lo superaría nunca (ya lo he hecho un par de veces), llegó UP y entonces si que dije que no lo lograría pero... creo que HH puede llegar a hacerlo. Esperemos a terminarla para decirlo no la vayamos a estropear que nunca se sabe lo que te espera en esta vida. A ver un par de cosas. Snape no puede cambiar, eso nunca! Si hemos conseguido que os de 'penita' aun siendo tan borde ¿para qué lo quieres más OoC? No así está muy bien. Sí, te has enterado bien, Lestrange fue su tutor (Oh,oh... algo que "falta" por contar en ese capítulo que me falta de 'Historia de un Master' por eso dije que para cierta parte de HH debe de estar hecha y ya le queda poco, se me acumula el trabajo que horror) La verdad, a mí los 'amoríos' por sí mismos tampoco me van demasiado, lo malo es que tal y como está la historia al menos aquí los de Guilmain tienen alguna revelancia, por eso no podemos dejarlos de lado, pero siempre intento que no sea lo más importante (aunque sintiendome ella me gusta hacerlos de vez en cuando) pero indudablemente me suelen gustar muchos más los capítulos de acción. Sobre lo de haber "sangre"... creo que Snape ya sabe demasiado... Glub, panico le tengo, espero no volver a verlo. Dios, ya sois dos que habeís dicho lo del "duralex" jajaja mira que mi madre usa toda la vajilla de ese cristal pero no había caído. Que punto. "837" es "VES" en el movil, pero si lo lees al revés - como el truco de mi nick- ¿qué te sale? Pues el que lanza el avada! Complicada pero si lo pongo tal cual es demasiado fácil y me hubieráis pillado. Además de que Guilmain decía que iba a una camara de Gringott en su juventud acompañando al dueño¿quién más que él podía ser? No debería explicaros mis trucos para esconder cosas :) por eso mismo de que "lo interesante" es descubrir el codigo Guilmain, aunque te aseguro que usamos muchos codigos según nos convenga esconder o dejar al aire para despistar. Dice guilmain que ella se desahoga haciendo que los muros y paredes tiemblen. Muchas gracias alma, nos vemos por allí o por aquí. Besos y cuidate.

**Celina:** chiquilla antes de que me olvide ¿que ví en las noticias que otra vez estaís de inundaciones? Espero que no te hayan afectado, sino vamos a tener que ir inventando un hechizo de desecación, por que Flitwich ya no está para contarnos como es que secó el pantano de los gemelos en la Orden (bueno podríamos preguntarle al personaje de JK que ese sí que aún existe) a ver si te vale. Caliope me hizo ver antes que tu lo del duralex, y no me había dado cuenta! anda la osa! Oye espero que las comidas de Navidad no se hagan muy "pesadas" A ver estos días como nos organizamos para poder seguir subiendo capítulos que todas estamos de lo más liadas con tantos comprimisos, tanto para leer como para publicar los capis. La relación del numero de la cabina y el personaje no es nada oficial; lo que yo dije es que el culpable del avada de mi capítulo estaba escondido en el capítulo anterior bajo un número al estilo del numero de la cabina del ministerio (¿no recuerdas que para entrar hay que marcar el numero "magia"? Leete la explicación en el rr a Caliope y lo entenderás, justo unos renglones encima de esta tu respuesta) Seguro que me expliqué fatal y por eso te confundí, lo siento. Cuando Mahe leyó este capítulo me dijo que con el caracter de Lupin no lo aparenta, pero que cuando saca su fina ironía también la hace buena! Pues aunque dé pena... es un cabronazo, así que no se yo si alguna vez se volverán a tolerar; ya tenía que estar tonta Guilmain. Lo siento, me encanta Snape pero es que siempre acaba metiendo la pata. Si me mandas a papa noel a que me estruje...lo monto en su trineo y le pido al reno que cuando te lo devuelva te pegue un rasposo y húmedo lamenton de vuelta. Muchos besos.AH! gracias por lo del pasapalabra, pero de verdad que el de ayer no era tan dificil eh? Con nada que lo piensas un poquito lo puedes sacar excepto quizás el autor de "El oraculo de los sueños" ese si era dificil, pero era el único nombre que contenía la ñ lo que me hace pensar que ese hombre debe de ser español ¿no? anda! existen magos en la España de JK no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que hice este juego. Me voy que hoy los rr van a ser más largos que el capi en sí.

**Kata:** Me alegro que te gustara tanto el capítulo pero... por mucho que me guste este, que sea un mimado... Te aseguro que al menos para mí, habrá mimados mucho mejores que este. Es que ya he dicho, el romance me gusta cuando tiene un sentido, pero me gustan mucho más los capítulos que tienen acción. aunque el capítulo anterior tiene un gran trocito de mi corazón pillado. Oye! prohibido desparecerse o hacer evanesco voluntarios eh? Que queremos seguir sabiendo de tí ;) Cuidate mucho y no te disgregues que eso es algo que dicen muy desagradable.

**Layn:** Perdon, perdon. Ya no se si el cambiar la a por la y fue un error de tipeo o un despiste mío después de tanto tiempo, eso sí involuntario total. Uff el siguiente pasapalabra es para tí, este si me lo permites se lo he dedicado a DeniaG que ha llegado a la historia ahora nueva. Pero preparate que cada vez los pongo más dificiles, espero que el siguente ya que es para tí te guste. Has hecho una pregunta del millón, por ahora no te voy a responder. Ten en cuenta todas las cosas que sabes desde Ma y UP, hay comentarios al respecto incluso escondidos en pensamientos de Mahe (escritos en capítulos de ella misma) así que imaginaté. Como ya dije hace un capítulo o dos hasta en la batalla estuvo mucho más pendiente de él que... argggg de "ese hombre" así que haber que pasa con ellos. Por lo pronto lo de Lupin parece claro ¿no? Eso ya se "contó" en UP. ¿te vale esta respuesta? Te aseguro que bajo consciencia creo que te he revelado demasiado. Parece que los "pequeños detalles" no pasan inadvertidos para las buenas lectoras. Eso está genial, muchas habeís captado el significado que puede contener una simple palabra. Imaginaros que eso mismo que he hecho con el tutor de Snape muchas veces está en muchos capítulos y solo una simple palabra puede darle sentido a algo que luego contamos. Somos un peligro Mahe y yo jugando con el lenguaje, os lo aseguro. Me va a matar cuando vea estas respuestas espero no estar revelando demasiado. Haceís que me hacelere y eso es malo para mantener la intriga. Uff espero que "esa" no sea la forma de declararse de Snape:D:D:D Guilmain me acaba de meter una colleja mental por decir eso. ¿Como me pones a Hermione entre interrogaciones? UY! esas dudas en cosas claves... A ver si te va a pasar como a Mahe que no se enteró que ella era la elejida de la profecía hasta después de acabar de escribir el fic (Por Merlin y aún así le salió estupendamente, las musas saben más que las autoras) ¿y la"señorita Snape" también con interrogación? Ay dioses... :D Lo de "Fox" te lo perdono por que te sabes el nombre, al menos no ibas muy descolocada al pensar en nuestra querida "Nora" Verás en el siguiente pasapalabra, el tuyo... te aconsejo que busques en "el diccionario del mago" en la red. A mí también me divierte hacerlos aunque echale creo que pierdo más tiempo haciendolo que vosotros en responderlo. cuidate mucho.

**Laura P.E:** ¿Algo raro?. ¿Ahora se llama así al sentimiento? Me has hecho poner una sonrisa en la cara al ver la manera en que lo has expresado. Leete el rr de Lyan para saber algo más al respecto. Gracias por los animos y por decir que esperaréis si hace falta a mi musa. Espero que no tenga que llegar a tanto que tengo una historia slash que hace 5 meses o más que no consigo tocar y eso es demasiado tiempo incluso para la que escribe. Te aseguro que grandes vadíos de imaginación son malos por que luego cuando retomas la historia incluso la forma de narrar y contar te ha cambiado. Así que espero que no me abandone demasiado por que no me lo perdonaría ni a mí misma. Cuidate mucho.

**DeniaG:** ¿Recien llegada? No sé si hace tiempo tuvimos un rr tuyo o me lo parece pero no te habíamos vuelto a ver si es así. Bueno espero que si has llegado a esta historia hayas leído las anteriores y los colaterales o te vas a perder mucho más. Perdoname si no me acuerdo demasiado bien pero tengo algo de memoria de pez, osea de dos a tres segundo me olvido de todo, que horror. Me encanta que te animes al pasapalabra. Hoy como viste te lo dediqué a ver que tal se te dan los animales y criaturas. Eso sí, cualquier día puedes responder si quieres yo encantada de que me sigáis el juego y os lo paseis bien o que al menos recordeís cosas oficiales o nuestras que teneís olvidadas. ¿Te animas y nos cuentas algo más en el siguiente rr? Ya ves que nos encanta tener más que palabras para con vosotras. Cuidate mucho y gracias por estar ahí. Espero tu respuestas cuando sea que leas el capítulo, siempre respondemos a todos los rr aunque lleguen atrasados.Besos y gracias por leer.

**Stiby:** Otra que se anima! Genial! Me haceís reír mogollon gracias, por eso una sonrisa y una risa es uno de los mejores regalos que se pueden hacer. ¿que no todos los Blacks son oscuros? A ver que "se sepa" solo la excepción confirma la regla y ese es Sirius... ¿como me pones a Cedric entre interrogación? ay mis probres tejones! Ya ni de él os acordaís que más de una duda? en fin pobre niño... No en Inglaterra no ponen los dos apellidos y vaya si sabe usar ese dato JK contra nosotras sus lecoras, ya no me fio de ella ni un pelo de unicornio - miento hace mucho que no me fio de ella- Te pondría un careto llorando... no te acuerdas de la guil... JAJAJAJA que bueno! hubo mucha gente que nos odio a nosotras por hacerlo "eso" a Hermione, te lo aseguro. totalmente de acuerdo tengo unas ganas de que cuelgen la cabeza del dichoso elfo en la pared... ARG que asco de criatura! yo también pienso como tú que Luna no está tan loca como aparenta. sir nicholas, por supuesto, no quiero ponerme a malas con él. El caso es que Mahe, o la "señorita Snape" no lo ha leído, le han estado poniendo la ADSL estos días y casi ni ha visto los capítulos, solo vuestros rr en el mail, así que espero que no llegue a enterarse que yo la he llamado así por que ME MATA! Iñigo Imago es el autor del Oraculo, reconozco que estaba muy dificil, pero así hacen el trivial de Harrylatino, hace mogollon que no juego pero preguntaban de todo era tan estresante como relajante y evasor del mundo muggle.Te pillé con la gemela y no, no valía decir Patil :D Todos tenemos a voldemort en la cabeza cierto, sino a ver como sino ibamos a haber creado esa batalla de UP; Mahe lo tuvo más tiempo que yo pero en fin, cualquier autora lo tiene en su cabeza (y tu también, que lo se de buena tinta) Gracias por el alabo de QUE CAPITULO junto a Remus :D totalmente de acuerdo también. Cara sapo no empieza por U, una pena! Y no te atreves a nombrarlo? Uy... eso a guilmain no le gusta, ya desde MA intentaba que los chicos perdieran el miedo al nombre, al fin y al cabo solo es un nombre :D Puede no... es Fox, mira que si te pillamos con uno de nuestro peluches preferidos... Que no te oiga Mahe o se lo puede tomar peor que lo de Srta. Snape :D que coraje que se te borra el rr, con lo que me gustan los comentarios en directo conforme se va leyendo, ya sabes que son mis preferidos. Y la escena del ascensor... :D:D:D Es que si te cuento... Me constó salir de "ese ascensor" en concreto como dos meses. Mahe estaba ya un poquito desesperada pero es que la escena tenía que ser... como la habeís leído, no me valía que quedara de otra forma por... JAJAJA ahora me acabo de acordar de una amiga nuestra que dice que nuestros puntos suspensivos siempre dicen mucho. a ver, te oriento; realmente Lupin estaba dentro de la sala, cuando se cerró la puerta tras de Guilmain yo no dije en ningún momento que él saliera, así que Remus estaba al final del pasillo. El avada no lo llegaría a escuchar pero sí que vería el resplandor verde (y el color nada más le alertó, ningún otro hechizo crea un rayo verde) Y bueno só Snape lanza el avada contra Lestrange pero vamos que, en principio, nadie diría que iba para él ¿verdad? Y lo de la frase... qué decir si a mí misma me encanta. Bueno se supone que aquí "nadie" nos enrrollamos, eso es lo mejor. Como dije, hoy las respuestas a los rr van a ser más largas que el capítulo en sí. Lo siento (careto sonrojado) Cuidate mucho y disfruta de estos días si puedes, al menos los examenes deben de haberte dejado un poco más de tiempo libre.

**Lladruc:** Bueno nos estamos acostumbrando ya a que seas de capi sí, capi no, no te preocupes. si te animas un día al reto del pasapalbra avisa, ya tengo varios acumulados y me queda por subir este capítulo y otro más antes de que llegue Mahe pero cuando retome yo a subir seguiré con ello no lo dudes, mientras os guste yo me paro a buscar los datos. A ver, eso de que nos sobra imaginación no te creas, mi musa está muy parada y me he puesto a leer para ver si así "bebo" de las fuentes y se activa la musa que lleva demasiado ociosa. Me gustaría prestarte algo de imaginación si pudiera pero no se ni que aconsejarte por que yo por ejemplo se bien que mientras leo no escribo (falta absoluta de tiempo) pero después de algunas lecturas la musa suele reactivarse. No sé que te venga a tí mejor, pero mucho animo y no desesperes, cuando retomes la escritura fijo que vuelves a la carga con más fuerza, eso también suele pasar. ¿tortolitos? JAJAJA vaya definición pero bueno a ver qué pasa sí. Y sí, lo de Snape es rawro,rawro... no es que estés dormido te lo aseguro, pero es que todo lo que rodea a "ese" hombre siempre es raro. Bueno tu me avisas con lo del pasapalabra si lo quieres dedicado y íno pues cualquier día te animas y lo respondes. cuidate mucho.

**Marc:** Con nosotras nunca es tarde, como dicen "nunca lo es si la dicha es buena" A ver¿solo viste un abrazo en ese ascensor? Uy que peligro, ahí hay mucho más escondido que un abrazo pero para eso hay que poner atención a la descripción, a lo que se transmite de "uno" a otra, a las palabras e incluso a las palabras que "se cayan" Somos muy complicadas escribiendo, ya lo se. Eso sí, parece que no nos conozcas, esconderos siempre os escondemos muchas cosas que serán reveladas a su debido tiempo, pero para una vez que parece que dejo claras las cosas... Esto ya no está tan velado como cuando Remus fue a Brujas, aquí estaba más bien digamos clarito. Espero que con esto te aclare "algo" Por ahí arriba creo que también lo he dicho, Harry llegará de la mano de Mahe en un par de capis solamente, este y otro. Se que parece que lo tenmos algo dejado pero... la historia se nos ha ido de las manos, se nos ha convertido en más grande de lo que pensabamos y aunque no os lo creaís aun estamos digamos en los capitulos de introducción y tenemos que sentar bases para todo y para todos los personajes. Todo ello tendrá su repercusión al final. Además, parece que con todas las vueltas que os estamos dando ya ni recordaís que este fic se lla Herederos de Hogwarts... Hace siglos que a nadie se le ocurre preguntar al respecto. en parte es bueno por que la historia os tiene atrapados con otras cosas pero, no olvideís que esa será la trama principal y prometo que también sus bases se han asentado ya aunque no lo parezca. Que conste, yo también tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Harry. Nos vemos, ala adios.

**Daiuuch** : Estamos... y eso ya es mucho te lo aseguro, que estos días me colapsan demasiado y no me gusta demasiado tanta fiesta. En fin me alegro de que te sorprendiera con el lanzador del avada, me encanta saber cuando consigo ese efecto. Y sí creo recordar que dijiste que no iba hacia Virginia, buena deducción. Espero que sigamos sorprendiendote y sin defraudarte. Ojalá sigamos así y... mejoremos, algunos de los capítulos que ya están hechos se que son incluso mucho mejores que lo llevaís hasta ahora pero nos queda tanto por escribir que me da panico que en algún momento lo podamos estropear debido a lo grande de la trama. Besos.

**Paty: **Uy por fin acabo de los rr, que me vais a pegar de tanto hablar hoy. Apunto tu nombre para proximos desafíos, aunque deje de subir capítulo unos días (y Mahe dice que no va a continuar con el juego que quita mucho tiempo buscar los pasapalabra) cuando vuelva - es que el siguiente capítulo ya tiene retada- seguiré haciendo. Con eso vosotros también descansaís unos días de este tipo de disclaimer. A ver, me perdí... ¿No es la primera vez que Snape mata de esa manera? bueno, sí aunque no se decía explicitamente Lucius al menos si que se ganó un Avada en UP de su varita, pero la verdad que no sé si te estabas refieriendo a eso. Exactamente como tu dices, frío e insensible y mucho más teniendo en cuenta la información que hay después, pero es que es su caracter. Además, personalmente creo que no se puede lanzar un avada de otra manera (miento, la propia guilmain lanza uno en UP diciendo que "es una pena" pero esos eran otros lares, tenía prisa por llegar hasta Lupin) Es que ese poder que le transmite es muy grande, como bien le decía Remus, "él no es Harry" pero... tiene otros recursos a utilizar para que la propia Guilmain en la historia lo describa como muy similar. El caso es que tuvo efecto y eso es lo que cuenta que ese odio que estaba despertando de nuevo y en el peor de los momentos se controlara. Muchas gracias linda. Besotes.

Se que se queda cortito pero es que no todos pueden ser igual de largos y algunas cosas también hay que contarlas aunque resulten menos "interesantes" Allá voy.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33: EL VERDADERO REGRESO**

(Por Nigriv)

Abandonaron la prisión en silencio, un silencio cómplice que los acompañó hasta que volvieron al exterior. El sol brillaba ya bastante alto en el horizonte a pesar de que faltaban horas para el medio día. Mientras avanzaban hacia el límite de la playa se deleitaba gozosa en el astro que ahora les alumbraba; había amanecido muy nublado, como un presagio quizás de lo que a ella se le avecinaba, pero durante el tiempo que pasaron entre los muros de la prisión, ajenos al destello de toda luz, el se había abierto camino en el cielo despejándolo de nubes al igual que lo antiguo había retornado a ella relegando profundamente el mal. Aunque esto último había sido posible solo gracias a él. El aire frío que azotaba su cara no podía nada contra la tibia sensación que aún la embargaba. Ahora que se marchaban, aquel lugar parecía no poder ya nada contra ella.

Alzó la vista al cielo y en la única y lejana nube que avistó creyó distinguir la silueta de un magnífico hipogrifo volando, sus alas extendidas a un viento que lo impulsaba sin ninguna preocupación. Lanzó un suspiro gozoso al aire y sonrió; en verdad se sentía tan luminosa como el mismo día y tan libre de cargas como podía volar uno de aquellos animales, algo demasiado inesperado tras lo ocurrido a pesar de lo logrado, y sin embargo… se sentía con fuerzas y ánimo como para enfrentar ella sola a un dragón.

-Supongo que querrás ir a casa,- rompió el silencio- a descansar.- Guilmain se paró y giró sonriente a mirarle.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
-No- Respondió contundente, sin advertir que al oír su negativa él pensara que quería eludir su compañía precisamente ahora. Más la sombra que vio velar sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta y por eso le sonrió con tristeza.- Mejor si me acompañas a otro lugar.- Remus recuperó el ánimo tan de repente como lo había perdido y preguntó emocionado cual niño.  
-¿A dónde? Si se puede saber claro, que si no… solo di el sitio, no me importará.

Su ligero tono de voz algo juguetón, le hizo pensar que pocas veces se veía a su amigo tan animado e indirectamente también ella se alegró antes de responder satisfecha.

-A Marauder's Place, ya es hora de que Mahe sepa que ha regresado su madre.  
-¡Bien!- Exclamó visiblemente feliz a la idea propuesta.- Esta es mi chica- Dijo tendiendo hacia ella su mano. Apenas observó su gesto le frunció el ceño mirando la mano ofrecida.  
-¿Acaso crees que tienes que arrastrarme Lupin?- Preguntó intentando hacerse la ofendida.  
-No, pero a pesar de que ambos sabemos que tu poder está volviendo- dijo risueño- no has estado allí, solo conoces el nombre del lugar y, aún usando todo tú poder en localizarla, te sería difícil ubicarte. Yo solo pensaba guiarte para no perderte en el trayecto, pero si quieres que te arrastre…  
-¡Que no soy una cría!- Le replicó.  
-¿A no? Pues te picas como una- Añadió tan serio que la hizo reír. Era Sirius, y no él, quién solía tratarla así, pero después de tanto convivir era lógico que algo de su ánimo se le hubiese pegado.  
-Será que hace demasiado tiempo que no me sentía de este modo.- Respondió mostrándole con sus palabras su estado anímico y por el contrario observó por un instante como Remus la miraba apesadumbrado, pero fue algo tan momentáneo que hasta pensó si no lo había imaginado.  
-Esto será divertido.- Dijo cerrando la mano en torno a la suya.- Veamos cuanto tardáis Sirius y tú en pelear esta vez.

Y sin siquiera dejarla responder sintió como se preparaba para la desaparición y rápidamente se concentró en seguirlo, no fuera a perderse o… disgregarse.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando abrió los ojos sabía de sobra que había viajado una gran distancia. Él la había pillado a traición y ni siquiera le había advertido que se desaparecía. Quiso amonestarle por ello pero la húmeda sensación bajo sus pies la hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia el suelo.

-Remus, estoy mojada.- Informó seria.  
-A¡h¿sí?- Preguntó con sorna, viendo como ella daba un paso atrás y salía del agua colocándose junto a él al borde mismo de la orilla, su vista perdida en la distancia.- Pues si no te guío te hubieras mojado mucho más que los pies.- Añadió risueño. La había hecho aparecerse así a conciencia.  
-No dijiste que el lugar tuviera un lago tan… hermoso.

Debería estar enojada por que la hubiera dejado aparecerse en el agua, en estas fechas ya estaba demasiado fría y no apetecía nada, pero aquella vista la hacía olvidarse de todo.

-Estamos en Dack Town.- Dijo tomando su varita para hacer un hechizo que automáticamente le secó los pies, trayendo así el calor que sumergirlos había hecho que perdiera.- Las aguas de este lago son las mimas que las que bañan a Hogwarts, mira hacía allí- Le indicó guiando su mirada hacia el majestuoso castillo que se perfilaba al fondo. Guilmain permaneció un momento en silencio antes de volver a hablar, perdida aún en la visión de aquel hermoso paisaje.  
-Por qué no me sorprende… ¿Y la casa?  
-Gírate.

A escasos cincuenta metros una construcción de madera apareció ante sus ojos. Un cuidado césped, de un verde sorprendente para esta época del año, se extendía cual alfombra desde casi la misma orilla del lago hasta la escalinata del porche. Una casa visiblemente espaciosa, con amplios ventanales en la parte baja y una estructura abuhardillada hacia la izquierda en la superior. Sus tonos claros la hacían resaltar entre los frondosos árboles que la circundaban.

-Es preciosa.- Comentó comenzando a andar hacia ella mientras se fijaba atentamente en cada detalle que se mostraba ante sus ojos.  
-Pues ya la verás, por dentro es aún mejor, magnífica diría yo. Un lugar ideal en el que vivir.

Virginia detuvo un momento sus pasos, casi llegaban ya a los escalones que daban acceso al porche. Sentía los nervios aflorar con urgencia de solo pensar que volvería a verla. Remus se puso ante sí y le tomó las manos.

-Se alegrará de verte- Le dijo para animarla. Guilmain solo pudo asentir silenciosa, un nudo de presión angustiante anidado en su pecho.

>>>>>>>>>>>

-Chicos, ha llegado alguien- Se oyó una voz desde arriba.  
-Eso parece- Respondió Harry desde una de las butacas del salón- Pero aún no entra.  
-Que extraño,- añadió Sirius asomándose a la escalera.- ¿esperamos a alguien?  
-No que yo sepa.  
-Voy a mirar- Dijo otra voz femenina, aparentemente nerviosa, avanzando ya hacia la puerta.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

No esperaba verla ahí. Claro que la había estado percibiendo claramente desde que se apareció en los terrenos, pero cuando se abrió la puerta y la vio salir abrió los ojos sorprendida de que fuera ella la que salía a recibirles, alertados sus habitantes por los hechizos de protección y antiaparición impuestos en todo hogar mágico.

-Es Lupin…- Le escuchó decir animada antes de que su voz disminuyera hasta hacerse un susurro inaudible del que solo se percató por el movimiento de sus labios.-… y mi madre.

Se miraron en silencio aún distantes, la chica parecía cambiada y más fría que de costumbre. El pensamiento de que su verano no había sido nada agradable asaltó a Guilmain entristeciéndola, pero se sobrepuso enseguida y con una sonrisa y los ojos llenos de emoción se apresuró a subir los escalones que las separaban. La había echado tanto de menos.

-Mahe- Pronunció su nombre con un suspiro al llegar a su altura dispuesta a abrazarla, más su respuesta la impactó; su hija dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.- ¿Mahe?- Preguntó apenada por su actitud.- ¿No vas a saludarme?  
-Si, claro.- Dijo bastante seca acercándosele para besarla, a lo que Virginia aprovechó para abrazarla, estrechándola entre sus brazos.  
-Te he echado de menos, hija.- Le expresó mientras lo hacía.  
-Ya.- fue su única respuesta despectiva.

La sentía airada pero no podía quejarse, conociéndola era normal que estuviera dolida por no haberle revelado a dónde iba ni cuando volvería; pero no esperaba que le mostrara tanta frialdad nada más llegar. Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando de reojo atisbó una gran bola de peluda negra pasar tan rápido junto a ellas como fuertes sonaban sus ladridos. Sorprendida rompió el abrazo con su hija y se giró, justo a tiempo de ver como de un brinco saltaba los escalones del porche y caía impetuosamente sobre el pecho de Remus, quien acabó rodando por el suelo, su cuello envuelto en lametones de perro.

-Basta, basta.

Se escuchó la voz divertida de Lupin mientras intentaba zafarse de las patas del amigo que lo retenían contra el suelo. Sin apenas darse cuenta de su reacción, bajó las escaleras decidida y, atrapando a su amigo por el pelaje del cuello, tiró de él hacia atrás.

-¡Estate quieto Canuto!- Advirtió irritada, más antes de lograr apartarlo del todo, se encontró con Black tomado del cuello de su camisa.  
-Eres una aguafiestas Virginia.- Le replicó frotándose el cuello con su mano derecha, pero al observar su expresión huraña añadió- Pero me alegro de verte.- Una genuina risa los hizo mirar al suelo, donde Remus, apoyado sobre sus codos, se partía de risa ante lo ocurrido.  
-Sabía… sabía que sería divertido.- Dijo como pudo entre risas.- Pero no esperaba que lo fuera tanto.- Aclaró. Sirius se giró e inclinándose hacia él le tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Guilmain lo miró crispada y preguntó.  
-¿Pero es que acaso es normal?- Vio como sus amigos se miraban y se encogían de hombros sonrientes, lo que hizo que se exasperara aún más. Resopló fuertemente y los dejó como caso imposible. Eran incorregibles.  
-Bienvenida a casa Virginia.-Escuchó a sus espaldas y se giró para encontrarse junto a Mahe con unos ojos tan expresivos que le hizo pensar que hacía rato que observaba en silencio.

Asintió feliz a la voz de "gracias" y regresó al porche a saludarle. En ese corto trayecto sintió más que ver, como su hija le había tomado la mano a Harry, tratando con ello de serenar sus propios sentimientos. Estaba contenta de regresar, pero sentir tan claramente ese intercambio de energía entre ellos la hizo sentirse mejor aún y una gran sonrisa afloró a su cara al pensamiento de que lo antiguo parecía bastante más reestablecido de lo que demostró horas atrás.

-Así que esto era lo que fuiste a hacer.- Dijo Sirius en voz baja mientras los otros entraban en la casa. Remus asintió en silencio.- ¿Estaba celosa?- Preguntó divertido.- ¿O también ella quería un lametón?  
-No creo que le gusten las babas de perro Sirius, son algo molestas- Añadió en broma limpiándose el cuello.  
-Entonces,- señaló dándole un toque con el codo a su amigo- ya hablaremos tú y yo de estos días que has estado… desaparecido.- Acabó poniendo hincapié en su última palabra.  
-Nada de lo que piensas.- Alegó serio.  
-¡Ya¡Y yo me chupo un dedo! Pero venga, vamos o me perderé lo que empiece a contar.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A pesar de las reticencias de Mahe, Guilmainse negó a contarle sobre sí misma hasta enterarse totalmente de todos y cada uno de los detalles de la consecución de su Master. Sabía muchas cosas, conocía el resultado final y lo más importante, pero quería escucharlo todo de boca de su hija. Mientras la escuchaba por más de tres y cuatro veces tuvo que reprimir el pensamiento de reprocharle la elección de tutor más finalmente se contuvo sin decir nada al respecto, algo que Mahe parecía agradecer pues también ella eludía el tema de Snape.

Una vez le contó 'todo' fue ella quién comenzó a relatarles como había transcurrido su verano; en qué había consistido su lento proceso de recuperación y cómo poco a poco había logrado mantener a raya tanto odio. Pero igual que Mahe tampoco ella contó 'todo'.

-Y luego llegó este loco…- Dijo mirándolo sonriente.- No sabéis el susto y la alegría que me dio. Pero solo él logró hacerme entrar en razón.- Prosiguió alargando su mano y tomando la de Remus, buscando quizás al estrecharsela un apoyo a lo próximo a notificar.- Y aquí estoy, después de tres días lo logré.  
-¿Tres días?- Preguntó recelosa.- ¿Llevas tres días aquí y aún no decías nada?- Explotó enojada.

Harry fue ahora quién tomó la mano de la chica y le pidió que esperara.

-Déjala hablar Mahe, esto tiene que ver con…  
-Lestrange.- Terminó por él casi sin voz, pero mirándolo de reojo para confirmar la verdad de su pensamiento.- Y solo diré al respeto que el asunto está… liquidado.- Se pensó la palabra.

Pero mientras hablaba observó como Mahe mutaba su cara al oír aquella información y por un momento Guilmain se estremeció asustada al percibir las sensaciones que de su hija emanaban, algo que, por la rápida dilatación de las pupilas de Harry, también él había percibido a través de su mano y su vínculo. Tan rápido como aquellas sensaciones le llegaron desaparecieron de nuevo cuando la chica las controló, interesándose inmediatamente en cómo había afectado ese hecho a la recuperación de su poder. Virginia clavó entonces la mirada en ella y soltando su mano de la de Remus, la enlazó a la otra bajo su barbilla, los codos ahora apoyados en la mesa para buscarse una sujeción.

-¿Te bastará con saber que percibí todas y cada una de tus emociones a mí llegada, sin concentrarme, con la misma intensidad que las he percibido hace tan solo unos segundos?- Al tono serio de su voz y ante esa connotación, Mahe arrugó el entrecejo replicándole airada.  
-Solo me preocupaba por ti,- alegó en su defensa- aunque tal vez no merezca el hacerlo.- Virginia, entre preocupada y ofendida al oírla hablarle así, no pudo evitar la replica.  
-A veces eres tan agria como solo él lo puede ser.

La tensión invadió el ambiente con un silencio tan denso que las miradas enojadas de madre e hija sólo lo acentuaban más; los tres hombres permanecieron callados, mirándose entre sí, al pensamiento compartido de lo que las palabras de Virginia habían comunicado sin decir nada más. Pero afortunadamente fue Lupin quien comenzó a contarles sobre Nicole y su parecido con Mahe y, aunque esto derivó en otra réplica airada de la chica a su madre por ocultarle la identidad de su padrino, la alusión a la infancia de Mahe logró que poco a poco la tranquilidad regresara a la sala, guiada por el buen hacer de Remus a quien no tardó en unirse Sirius con sus habituales bromas.

Tras aquellas primeras horas de tensión en las que mucho se habló y sin embargo se calló todo, el día pasó raudo y ameno aunque aún quedaban muchos secretos que revelar y esas cosas pesaban inconscientemente sobre ambas Guilmain.

* * *

Una anepdota... digamos que la escena en la que Canuto le lame el cuello a Remus es un guiño a un mini fic de una amiga mía llamada Selene. Es que cuando estaba haciendo este capítulo ella me contó una historia en la que pasaba algo así y no me pude contener a guiñarle su fic sabiendo que ella leía también el mío. Igual que el guiño a la nube en forma de hipogrifo, algo que entre las almas tiene su significado y por eso Mahe y yo - ella casi más que yo- lo usamos muchas veces como descripción 

Y aprovecho para desearos a todos las Pascuas; a los asiduos, a los que venís de paso de vez en cuando, a los que no os vemos, a los que estando ahí desde el principio nunca supimos de ellos, a los perdidos que alguna vez esperamos saber que retornaron a nuestra historia aunque sea por Navidad como en el anuncio...A todos y para todos **FELIZ NAVIDAD!** que Papá Noel os traigan muchas cosas, tan valiosas como la capa de invisibilidad que Harry recibe en su primer año y no solo por el valor material que contenía sino también por el sentimental. De eso es de lo que más espero que recibaís estos días. Nosotras volveremos a partir del lunes con algo más de la historia y sobre todo... que ya queda menos para que salga el Expreso a Hogwarts, que ya hay ganas ¿verdad? Cuidaros mucho y pasadla bien con la familia y con todos aquellos que quereís y sabeís que os quieren.


	35. Capítulo 34: Una propuesta deconcertante

**Disclaimer:** Un pasapalabra más y este va dedicado a demás de a JKR y su obra a nuestra concursante retada de hoy, **Layn,** aunque cualquiera que quiera animarse también puede hacerlo. Pero ojo! hoy me han poseído los Master en pociones, padre e hija, así que esto va de "brebajes" y sus componentes y presiento que Snape no os lo va a poner nada facil. Así que por una vez en pasapalabra os dejaré usar la ayuda del "diccionario del mago" ;) Eso sí, las pociones e ingredientes de las Guilmains (mejor dicho de Mahe Guilmain) no aparecen aún allí. Suerte y a divertirse:

**A:** Uno de los primeros ingredientes que se aprenden en primero, y no es el "aconito"

**B: **El mejor de todos los antidotos.

**C: **Arreglos óseas de los desperfectos que causa G. Lockhart.

**D:** En la multijugos hay que cocerla con luna llena

**E:** Son 12 y pequeñas, las semillas de este fruto que lleva la Wolfbarne de Mahe

**F: **La que más calma provoca.

**G:** Los cuernos pulverizados de este animal son muy apreciados en pociones. Además su piel repele la mayoría de los hechizos.

**H:**Congelados, las formas reproductivas de los Ashwinder, sirven para pociones amorosas y también para los accesos de fiebre.

**I: **Esta poción era la que realizaban en el segundo curso cuando Harry tiró la bengala en clase de pociones. su efecto es hinchar brazos, ojos, narices...

**J:**Las plumas de este animal sonn imprescindibles en pociones memorizantes y suero de la verdad.

K: hoy no juega... no hay nada en pociones con K (si alguien encuentra algo que me lo haga saber en el rr y yo super agradecida)

**L:** También llamada "aconito" por eso esta y este no pueden usarse juntos puesto que son la misma planta

**M:** Según "MA", si la hace Harry y la vuelve a tomar Hermione, morirá irremediablemente de paro cardiaco. No te enganñes, aunque la enseñe Snape es propiedad de las Guilmains.

**N: **Contiene la N, sus raices tienen forma casi de bebe de humano y chillan demasiado cuando las arrancas. Lamatalobos de Mahe lleva 35 gramos de esta raíz.

**O:** Si no te acuerdas será que te tomaste esta poción pero en primer curso entra en examen. Pocion para...

**P: **La poción antigripal por antonomasia en Hogwarts.

**Q:** Famoso producto de la Sra. Skower anunciado incluso en los mundiales de quidditch.

**R:** La usan en San Mungo, en Arthu8r, después del ataque de la serpiente. su efecto es casi el de una transfusión.

**S: **el 'jugo' de este bicho también forma parte de la Poción Multijugos.

**T: **Planta muy usada en filtros para ofuscar y confundir así como para producir exaltación o imprudencia.

**U: **Solo tengo disponible el cuerno de este animal como ingrediente de pociones, pero... ¿te atreverías a matarlo por conseguirlo?

**V:** Solo tres gotas y hasta Quien-Tú- sabes- dirías toda la verdad.

**W:** Los que han jugado al "prisionero de Azkaban" en ciertos formatos,dicen de esta poción que es el remedio al "Filtro de Muertos"

**X: **Contiene la X; Nicolas Flamel vivió 650 años gracias a él, por eso lo buscaba Voldemort.

**Y: **contiene la Y; los aguijones secos de este animal se usan en muchas pociones y se cree que es el ingrediente secreto de las meigas fritas.

**Z:** Contiene la z; como parte del material inicial en CdF se pide espina de...

**Respuestas al anterior pasapalabra: **Abraxan, Bowtruckle, Colacuerno Húngaro, Demiguise, Escreguto de cola explosiva, Fenix, Grindylow, Hinkypunk, Ironbelly ucraniano, Jarvey, Kneazle, Lethifold, Mooncalf, Nargles, Opalaye de las Antípodas, Postergeist, Quimera, Runespoor, snidget, Thestral, Unicornio, Vampiro, Yeti, Doxy, Chizpurfle.

Antes que nada perdon por el retraso, estos días me vuelven loca y ni tiempo apenas tengo de llegar a sentarme en el PC. Se que dije que volvería a partir del lunes o el martes (de hecho es después de esos días que subo) peroreconozco que me he retrasado más de los previsto, lo se, lo siento. Mil perdones por que no se de donde sacar el tiempo. Dios, el pasapalabra de hoy fue complicado incluso hacerlo, no hay demasiado donde elegir la verdad, perdon si es muy dificil. Como siempre, vuestros rr:

**Cote245:** Chica! como se te echaba de menos! No son mil capítulos pero si que es demasiado tiempo. Muchas gracias por decir que echabas de menos a Virginia tal y como es, no te puedes hacer una idea de la alegría que le das a la autora (en fin...) Á ver en qué quedamos, te gusta le relación con Lupin pero... ¿esperas que pase¿Que pase algo entre ellos o simplemente que "pase" y quede atras? Es que le doy vueltas a cada palabra, para daros ejemplo y que hagaís vosotras lo mismo con las nuestras ;) Oye tu rr parecía la lista de notas de los TIMOS me acordé de cuando Harry recibe su carta... Es una pena que después de tanto esfuerzo no hayas logrado sacar todas las asignaturas de ciencias. Eso es lo peor, y bien que lo se con mi carrera, estudiar fuerte y no obtener el rendimiento esperado, es que es deprimente. Pero no vayas a dejar que te amarge ya viste que al menos tuviste recompensa con las matematicas. Tenía que haberte respondido Mahe que es la de letras por que claro yo siendo de ciencias es que lo que más me costó de siempre fue literatura y lengua. Y mira ahora lo que acabo haciendo! Escribiendo, dios mio creo que si se lo cuentan a mi profesor de literatura no se lo hubiera creído. Mahe me ha pedido que te diga que las canciones que interpretas de "Los chicos del coro" (así se llama áquí la película) que son las que más le gustan. a mí también me encanta la película y la BSO, de hecho la descubrí yo y se la pasé a Mahe, trae tantas paz esas canciones... El caso que ella se conoce los titulos yo no pero me da que cuando ella dice que son las que más le gusta tiene que ser que son mis preferidas también. Aunque se que hay que me encanta que es solo instrumental. Te vas a convertir en toda una solista, esas canciones no son faciles de interpretar lo se, así que no te preocupes demasiado si te tiró la voz, cualquiera que conociera esa canción vería el esfuerzo que te suponía. AH! la foto! que nos llegó, que guay que ya te conocemos. No recuerdo que me dijo Mahe al respecto pero a mí me pareciste mucho mayor (y conste que eso para mí no es un problema a tu edad, al contrario) ¿Por qué para tí las vacaciones resultan deprimentes¿y eso? Uff las trabajadoras o las adultas siempre andamos deseando que lleguen. A mí me han dado unos días libres y... menos mal. Por que sin el hecho de tener que trabajar ya tengo poco tiempo si hubiera tenido las tardes ocupadas de verdad que no se como me las apaño con todo. Tu animate y no dejes que este periodo te deprima que te mereces un gran descanso. EY! que un poquito de celo, más bien digamos de protección ante 'posibles depredadores' no es nada malo siempre que no se haga extremo. Ya has pasado demasiado con tu Bernardo para ahora molestarte por eso. Cuidalo que ya sabes lo que puedes perder. Ya mismo empezará el curso y verás en qué nuevos problemas se mete. Siento que gusto ahora que tienes vacaciones nosotras estemos más liadas que de costumbre pero... Es que tu no sabes lo que la Navidad supone en mi casa, de verdad que yo quisiera perderme del mapa. Me gusta eso de tu "sin" Voldemort... Es bueno que recuerdes las cosas solo que... parece que no hablaba con Bellatrix, te recuerdo que se la cargó Sirius durante la batalla de UP a base de romperle unos poquitos de huesos. Así que tiene que hablar con otra persona... Bueno vida te voy dejando que ya llevo demasiado retraso con el capítulo y tengo aun mucho que responder también a las demás. Espero que el Año Nuevo entre con muy buen pie y te traiga lo mejor que desees y mucho exito. cuidate mucho, espero verte pronto que te echamos en falta.

**Celina:** Ey me alegro de que aquello no te afectara, siempre me pasa lo mismo, ahora en las noticias me fijo hasta lo que pasa al otro lado del charco, cuando alguien nos falta en la lectura y se que hay problemas en su zona no puedo evitar pensar que ojala y todo vaya bien y nos les haya afectado. Mi madre dice que el internet no me deja vivir por eso, ella no comprende nada. Espero que el dolor fuera pasajero o debido a las juergas navideñas. Yo duermo tan poco que no me lo quito de la cabeza, siempre estoy cansada y eso me da dolor pero es simple agotamiento. Creo que Papa Noel no ha podido cumplir tu deseo, tenía demasiados encargos de ese tipo y no nos ha podido partir pero no te creas que tuve que pelearme con él para que no me llevara; no es que no quisiera, te lo aseguro, es que si le dejo demasiada gente me mata. Cuidate mucho amiga y disfruta de las fiestas con calma pero con ganas. Un besazo.

**Niña Claus (Kata): **¿Pretendes que dé respuestas a las "preguntas del millón"? Uhmmmm lo siento pero, "para todo hay un tiempo" Eso sí, muy bien hecho en poner atención a los pequeños detalles, cuando un capítulo es corto pero decimos que pongaís atención es precisamente por cosas como esas que, simplemente, deberíaís de recordar por que son parte de la trama. Ahora de ahí a que te responda... Puedo decirte que ya hay demasiadas pistas perdidas. De ahí también que el verano haya sido tan largo. Todo lo ocurrido tendré su repercusión durante el curso. La escena de Sirius, ejem Canuto mejor dicho, y Remus a mí también me encanta aunque presiento que hubiera reaccionado justamente como Guilmain aunque después más tarde al recordarlo me hubiera partido de risa. Estoy esperando que lleguen los Magos de Oriente, por eso de que aquí por tradición se les pide a ellos más que a Santa, y también por eso de que son Magos ;) Pasala muy bien y disfruta de estas fechas. Besos.

**Layn: **Pues sí que parece que te gustan los pasapalabra, que bueno las has respondido casi todas. ¿por qué tienes pesadillas con el Lethifold¿Es culpa mía por el capi que hice- era precioso con el gesto de los patronus de Mahe y Harry, por cierto, es que ese me encanta- o de JKR? Espero que sea de esa última. Fallaste en la serpiente de tres cabeza, eso si es cierto, pero aún ando pensando de qué me suena a mí la "rámora" el que te he hecho de pociones... jozú lo que ha costado, es que no hay ni siquiera ingredientes para todas las letras, pero me parce a mí que está dificil. De todos modos, me quita demasiado tiempo buscar algunas cosas, en ciertas cosas parezco una enciclopedia HP andante pero no te creas que yo también aprendo cada día algunas cosas que mi mente aún no tiene asimiladas. Una pena que no hay podido poner cosas de "El Principe" sino... creo que me hincho pero, hasta que no salga en castellano... Está prohibido. No nos gusta espoilear aunque algunas cosillas sean muy aprovechables. Menos mal que para cuando acabemos el fic ya podremos usar algunas que tengo en mente. Se que nos has dicho que te ibas de viaje pero no te preocupes, el disclaimer iba dedicado a tí así que no se va a marchar a ningún lado y va a esperar a que vuelvas. Tu cuando lo leas lo leíste. Pasala muy bien en tus vacaciones. Jejejeje, el ascensor... ¿así que te hubiera gustado saber que pasaba? Yo creo que lo sabes, lo que querías es que te lo contara ;) Bueno tardé demasiado en salir de ese ascensor así que quien sabe si algún día te lo cuento. Tu sabes aquí las cosas se cuentan al tiempo que las autoras creen necesario para su beneficio. tienes mucha razón en pensar así y aunque no me alegra oir lo que me cuentas si que me alegra ver el animo con el que lo aceptas. Yo desde mis creencias siempre pienso que es el cariño que se pone en lo que se puede hacer o conseguir lo que realmente cuenta. A veces mucho más que gastar demasiado. La mayoría de las veces, son los pequeños regalos los que más llenan el corazón. Espero que el Nuevo Año traiga mejoría en tu familia y se superen esos problemillas, sigue dandole todo el apoyo a tus padres que estarán más preocupados de lo que demuestran, ellos siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos aún por encima de ellos mismos. No te preocupes que ya mismo vuelves a ver a Mahe. Aquí en España hay un dulce de chocolate que se llama "lengua de gato", suele ser un chocolate extremadamente fino y muy bueno, así que te mando de vuelta un besote de "lengua de Mc Gonagall" ;) (es mí gata preferida) cuidate mucho.

**Parotida:** Vuelves a casa por Navidad, como el anuncio del turrón"El Almendro", me alegro de recibir tus felicitaciones y de ver que la nuestra también te llegó. Presiento que tardaremos en volver a verte aunque demuestras seguir ahí así que... Que el Año Nuevo te traiga lo mejor de mundo para tí, tu familia y tus amigos, y que puedas conseguir todos los deseos y propositos que te hagas. Cuidate mucho, besitos.

**Lladruc: **Te animaste con el pasapalabra que bueno lo que me reí con el nombre de los escorgutos de cola explosiva. En ese momento tenía al MSN a una amiga catalana y le puse el nombre en la ventana y nos hinchamos de reír. De verdad, regalarme uns risa y más en estos días que estoy tan agobiada es todo un detalle. El problema es que con la traducción las letras no concuerdan con la rueda. y sí, esta vez no te saltaste capí... :) chachi! di que sí, no hace falta que te pongas a mirar todos los libros a buscar una palabra. Casi lo consigues con el Hinkypunk pero a saber como se escribe en catalan... Sobre crookshanks te aclaro que gato "normal" no es, medio Kneazle, esa es una de las razones por las que tanto atacaba a Scabbers, que sabía el gato que no era una "rata normal" Si recuerdas las caracteristicas de los Kneazles dicen que una de las cosas que descubren son los peligros o algo así. Lo de Luna estaba rebuscado lo reconozco son Nargles esos supuestos bichitos. También para tí llegará un pasapalabra dedicado ya tengo cola, pero me gusta que os guste la idea. cuando se me acaben las ruedas voy a tener que buscarme otro tipo de concurso, no se, algo como "¿quieres ser millonario"? Venga nos vemos en unos días pero cuando tengas tiempo si te apetece animate a responder el juego muchas lectoras ya lo hacen aunque no les vaya dedicado. Cuidate mucho.

**Caliope Halliwell:** EY! te puedes creer que mi Pc no me dejó ver la postal? Sobre poner el link en el foro eso es algo que ya deberías de haber hecho (y eso que no me ha dejado verlo) Bueno ahora estoy en el ciber aunque el capi intentaré subirlo esta noche en casa, pero no tengo ya tiempo de abrir el mail, me echan y voy a recoger a Mahe al curro así que a ve si mañana me acuerdo y lo veo. (careto sonrojado) A ver... se que el pasapalabra de animales estaba chungo y dificil aunque creo que el de hoy no se queda atrás (ya verás cuando llegue el de quidditch :D ) Pero eso sí, el unico caballo andaluz que conozco digamos que es el del patronus de Mahe que es un Español-Andaluz super bonito, pero ese desgraciadamente no tiene alas, al menos cuando creó su patronus no pensó en ninguno de los caballos alados. Así que "searching" eh? Jajajaja! y lo del pelo de la duquesa de Alba... jajaja que humor:D Ese estaba facil hace muy poquito en nuestra misma HH Harry pedía una capa de ese tipo de pelo (¿a que ni te acuerdas donde?) Uhmmmmm... Los filetes son de hinkypunk... y te cuento de donde viene eso de que a Mahe le guste hacer "filetes" de ese bicho... Es que un día le dije que para aprobar "pociones" (esto.. corrección, "toxicología veterinaria" que es lo mismo casi que estudiar pociones y no lo dgo por la profe que es un encanto al contrario que "ese" hombre) pues le dije que me iba a tener que hacer una chuleta como en los viejos tiempos y ella, Mahe, no tuvo otra ocurrencia cuando que decirme que cuidado con el filete de hinkypunk. Eso son nuestros sms a los moviles es que de vez en cuando Harry, Snape e incluso ultimamente Lupin, asaltan a las muggles y nos quitan el movil para comunicarse con los personajes. Es una gozada cuando abres el movil y te encuentras ese tipo de sms. No sé si ya os ha contado Mahe que algún capítulo tiene palabras de ese tipo de sms que nos llega (aquí creo que aún no hemos llegado a eso) pero cuando ocurre una anecdota de ese tipo solemos contarla. Así que algún día lo pondremos por aquí. ¿el mayor de los gusanos es Karkaroff¿que te hizo el pobre hombre¿acusar a Snape...:D en fin es que me troncho de risa con tus ocurrencias. Como he dicho mas de una vez me lo paso pipa con las que nos animaís al juego pero tu te llevas la palma casi siempre. Lo del pariente de Malfoy... pues no se pero vamos tampoco es Lucius ni Narcisa y como no sea alguna prima... El Jarvey es un bichito mi mal hablado que según JKR se mete con un fraile y que Urick el loco utiliza de peluca (eso si mis conocimientos del libro AFYDE aun son correctos) a mí todavía no me ha dado por sacarlo en ningún fic al contrario que al lethifold (ains es que me derrito cada vez que recuerdo ese capítulo de UP , y Mahe más que yo, que carita se le quedó cuando leyó por primera vez lo que hacian sus patronus) Las tribus de indios no cuelan, eso si los mooncalf me gustan tanto que... chiton, aun no llega su tiempo. NI SU padre lo conoce... ¿el padre de Luna? jajaja! supongo que el editor de "El quisquilloso" si que conoce los nargles. Lo que está claro es que tu como Harry en OdF te has quedado sin saber que bicho es (la respuesta más arriba ;) ) Nueva Zalanda... ese lugar paradiasico sin playa que se que te gusta mucho ver en ESDLA ¿a que sí? Pues bien de allí es el Opalaye, el más bello dragon que dicen que existe. Su descripción en 3w. eldiccionario. org (es que no admite en los capítulos las direcciones web) Pero el remate fue sin duda lo del runespoor... mira que decir que era Riddle el de las tres cabezas... jajaja :d es que de verdad que cosas se te ocurren tienes que ser un puntazo pero... alguno de estos días cuando vuelva a tu ciudad espero descubrirlo en persona. Y así también cierro, o abro, un poquito más el circulo de las almas. Uff, el snidget tambien es resultado del google:s Eso sí que no me lo esperaba que no lo supieras (vas a sufrir cuando llegue el pasapalabra del quiddicth) Lo del unicornio y la compi es ya de demasiado despitadas y lo de la serpiente que nace del fuego... pues respuesta más arriba. Estas tambien me gustan y no se por qué, supongo que por que sus huevos congelados sirven para dismunir la fiebre en una pocion y claro algunas reminiscencias me quedan de lo mucho que me gusta pociones (antes era profe de eso en el foro) Mira! Chewbacca! Otra saga que me encanta, es que claro con dos años que tenía cuando estrenaron la primera de la Guerra de las Galaxias en el cine creo que es mi primer recuerdo cinematografico (con lo chica que era solte un "osti" en el cine cuando explotó la primera nave, mi madre estuvo apunto de pegarme una torta por decir tacos) Es otra de mis pasiones antiguas. Y sobre la z... mira el chizpurfle y mantenlos alejados de tu varita que ya sabes lo que atacan. No tenía ni idea de lo del huevo sorpresa de las versiones extendidas de ESDLA, es que no las tengo, no me gusta gastar demasiado en DVD ni cosas así, de hecho originales solo tengo los de HP así que imaginaté. Pero la proxima vez que vaya a Madrid que Tomy los tienes todos te aseguro que voy a buscar todos los huevos (voy a parecerme a Harry con el dragon... :D ) Bueno eso sí me acuerdo claro. Pero gracias por la explicación igual mi amigo con el despiste no sabe que eso está ahí y ya somos dos agradecidos. ¿Has empezado otra vez MA? Por Merlin! que horror! A ver me explico, no es que reniegue de ella ni nada por el estilo pero es que una vez que estas en HH releer MA es como... volver al origen. Mi forma de escribir gracias a Dios ha mejorado mucho desde entonces. Reconozco que entonces me parecía muy buena e incluso insuperable pero admito que ahora cada vez que la releo la reescri´biría mil veces antes de dejarla así (quien sabe igual algun día cuando acabe HH lo hago, sin cambiar lo basico claro, pero aumentando el nivel de descripciones y capítulos) Y haces bien en releer si tienes animo, incluso te diría que si te animas vuelvas con UP por que... aun estamos contando cosas dejadas incluso en Ma así que imaginaté, en eso parece que hemos aprendido de JK y dejamos pistas en todos lados anteriormente contado. ¿no recuerdas quén abre la cámara ni por que? Jajaja Pobrecito niño (eso era totalmente ironico por si no te diste cuenta) Pero gracias por decir aún así que te gusta redescubrirlo. Lo del MarySue... ufff el día que Mahe se enteró de eso se deprimió tanto que casi deja de escribir HH y como aún no habíamos comenzado a subirlo... Te aseguro que estuvo como dos semanas que ni quería oír hablar de la historia. Pero la convencí. Es verdad, la mala fama la dan las autoras cuyos MarySue no tienen ni pies ni cabeza por que tratan de hacer las cosas igualitas a su vida muggle y eso no cuela ni bajo hechizo del propio Dumbledore. Lo nuestro digamos que es Mary por que realmente Mahe y Guilmain somos nosotras. No solo por que lo escribamos sino por que a todo personaje inventado hay que caracterizarle y para qué buscar más allá. En nuestra historia, desde MA (por que bueno lo de UP ya lo conté que Mahe nació de un comentario de la Mahe escritora de que la metiera de alguna forma en Hogwarts para soñar un poquito más al verme a mí allí) tenía que haber un nuevo profesor de DADA y cuando la ideé no me pude contener. Entonces la verdad, yo tampoco sabía que iba a ser un MaryS tan Mary por parte de Guilmain. Pero yo creo que cuando la historia en sí está interesante se sale de esa clasifición; vale, en nuestra historia Mahe se queda con el prota pero... realmente es parte de la trama final. Como digo mil veces me gusta el romance con sentido, lo que más me importa cuando leo es la trama y la acción y creo que de eso no os podeís quejar de nosotras. Y sobre todo como tu dices, son los autores que hacen "frikadas" los que le dan mala fama al género. ey lo de las direcciones para buscar... me refería a cosas de HP, con los buscadores para bajarse cosas soy una negada, lo reconozco. Pero a ver si me acuerdo (sino me lo recuerdas en el foro cuando pasen estos días tan agobiantes) y te voy pasando esas cositas. Mejor te bajes los EXpedientes X (viva el pirateo sí) por que la verdad cada cajita de la serie vale un paston y la economía no está para esos bollos. ¿Malvado Lupin por hacerla aparecer en el lago? Jajaja! te cuento eso fue la excusa para poner la frase de "estoy mojada" Lo que se rió Mahe cuando leyó eso justo después del ascensor. Y es que iba puesto con toda la intención. Pero no es tan malvado que enseguida la seca (¿será que sabe que Virginia con los pies mojados se queda helada del todo?) Mahe acabará comprendiendo a su madre pero es que la autora al igual que su personaje (de ahí que siempre digamos que la caracterización es absolutamente nuestro propio caracter - yo también me pongo mala cuando me mojo los pies si hace frío :D -) es así. y la verdad, tiene motivos para comportarse así con ella. Pero no corre la sangre, si no corrió cuando se entero de quien era su padre... Uff. Todavía no llegamos a King's Cross, nos queda un poquito pero no desespereís, antes de eso os queda alguna que otra cosilla que saber. Hoy es 28, aunque supongo que el capítulo lo subiré mañana 29 y ya son las 8 pm y aun no me han gastado ninguna broma, eso es que los Gemelos estan demasiados ocupados con sus dos tiendas :D Nos vemos espero que pases un Fin de año espectacular y que el Año nuevo te traiga todo aquello que deseas. cuidate mucho. Dios hoy me pasé con tu respuesta tres pueblos! No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, los demás me van a matar.

**Camila: **BIENVENIDA, aunque hace ya unos días que nos comunicamos. Nuestra mega lectora... ¿cuanto hace que nos lees? Por lo rapido que dices que lees poquito pero ya te has zapado todas nuestras historias. Muchisimas gracias que te doy publicamente. Espero que nos hayas alcanzado ya cuando suba este capítulo y que te animes a dejarnos aquí también todo lo que quieras, o por el mail como te he dicho en el último que te he enviado. Ya ves que la gente habla de todo por aquí y como te dije nos encanta. La verdad, lo digo ciento de veces, ella no me cree y encima se pone colorada, le da la verguenza y me riñe por decirlo pero... Mahe es genial escribiendo, pocos minis tan buenos e intensos he visto y la mayoría que la superan son en ingles o... los mios (pero eso es debilidad propia de la autora, lo se) Me alegro que nos encontraras pero me alegro más por ser capaces de darte a través de nuestras palabras y nuestra imaginación un poquito de animo, de gusto al leer y de ilusión. No sabes cuantas veces he estado yo bastante pocha de animo y una historia me ha "revivido" Como ya te he dicho muchísimas gracias por todo, tanto por tu apoyo en las historias de las Guimains como en las de Mahe y Nigriv por separado. aunque se que pasas poco tiempo en el ciber espero que te animes a compartir con nosotras cuando nos pilles lo que cada capítulo te va sugiriendo y provocando, eso nos ayuda mucho a la hora de seguir escribiendo por que así vemos si hemos conseguido crear el efecto que deseabamos en el lector. Es mejor que verlo en conjunto. Cuidate mucho amiga y ya sabes como y donde encontrarnos ;) Besos y a seguir disfrutando.

**Denia G: **bueno al menos respondiste el pasapalabra que te dediqué. Eso sí, no sabemos nada de tí y apenas nos dices que te parece la historia. Pero me alegro de todos modos de saber que estás aquí. Hay mucha gente que lee y ni siquiera dice un "hola" Espero que te animes a dejarnos tu impresión, como le acabo de decir a Camila eso nos ayuda a seguir aprendiendo. Te faltaron algunas respuestas pero la verdad, me sorprendiste con otras (como otros de los que respondieron) reconozco que cada vez el juego se pone más dificil pero aún no quiero repetir tema mientras pueda evitarlo. Gracias por animarte tambien a participar en el juego. Cuidate mucho .

**Benjasat: **BIENVENIDO (o eso creo por tu nick, corrijeme si me equivoco) tambien a tí. que bien que nos pillaste por que no sabíamos que andabas por ahí. ¿Desde cuando nos lees¿Has leído los colaterales para no perderte nada en HH? Espero que sí, si no... aún estás a tiempo. A ver si ahora que nos alcanzaste te animas a compartir con nosotras. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

**Eva Vidal:** Que bueno verte de nuevo, si que tenías unos cuantos de capítulos acumulados si no volveís desde tu ultimo rr. A ver si me vuelvo a pasar por tu block que mi memoria parece que esta más desgastada aún estos días con tanta fiesta. Espero que la pases muy bien en fin de Año y que empieces con buen pie.

Bueno pues hoy me retiro por unos cuantos días, eso implica que vuelve Mahe que ya le toca; ya que estamos comenzando a regresar, y ya que Virginia hizo su "verdadero regreso", sigamos camino y veamos a donde nos llevan los pasos. Allá vamos...

**N/A:** Advierto, aunque pueda parecer algo corto... No perdais nada de vista o tal vez os perdais algo. **

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 34: UNA PROPUESTA DESCONCERTANTE**

(Por Nigriv)

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando regresaron. Sirius les había propuesto que se quedaran en Marauder's Place, pero aquello no tenía sentido. Había olvidado que este curso Mahe asistía a Hogwarts como profesora, y no como la alumna y niña que ella aún la cría y eso… le restaban días que pasar juntas. Los profesores generalmente llegaban antes que los alumnos y cuando supo, le recordaron al fin y al cabo, que ella y Harry marchaban al castillo al día siguiente, se sintió tremendamente apenada; apenas habían tenido esa día para estar juntas y no volvería a verla probablemente hasta Navidad.

Se aparecieron en el salón del piso muggle que tan amablemente les había ofrecido el señor Evans a su petición y dónde se había refugiado del mundo mágico los últimos días mientras preparaba sus repetidos encuentros con Lestrange en Azkaban. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer ahora con su vida. Creía haber podido retrasar esa decisión un par de días más, los que pensaba pasaría en compañía de su hija pero ahora… A su espalda percibía como Lupin la observaba en silencio; tristeza, melancolía y felicidad entremezclaban sus sentimientos al igual que los suyos. Iba a girarse para hablarle, para mostrarle todo el agradecimiento que la embargaba ante su presencia y su apoyo en momentos tan duros, cuando inesperadamente otro plap resonó en la sala y, antes de llegar a tomar su varita del bolsillo, abrió los ojos sorprendida al reconocimiento del hombre aparecido ante ella.

- ¡Dumbledore!- Exclamó retirando su mano del bolsillo. El director asintió sonriente a la vez que la saludaba.  
-Bienvenida Virginia.- El nerviosismo que percibió en él la sorprendió más incluso que el hecho de su presencia allí y a esas horas de la noche.  
-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?- Preguntó desconcertada, pero entonces recordó lo acontecido esa misma mañana en Azkaban y cerró fuertemente los ojos al pensamiento de que algo así no podía haber pasado desapercibido para el director.- Él se lo ha contado.- Añadió con un desprecio increíble en su voz. Dumbledore inclinó un poco la cabeza para mirarla inquisitoriamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
-No le culpes de lo que no debes.- Le replicó imperativamente.- Ya bastante lo has hecho.- Continuó recriminándole.

Guilmain escuchó sus palabras y tensó todo su cuerpo al sentir como la traspasaban incomodándola por su certeza. En ese momento Remus se acercó a ella colocándole la diestra en su hombro a modo callado de apoyo.

-Hace mucho ya que se de ti.- Afirmó Dumbledore tranquilamente mientras posaba sus ojos sobre Lupin y una expresión entristecida ensombrecía sus pupilas haciendo que Virginia desconfiara aún más de sus palabras.- Pues fuiste tú misma quien me reveló tu paradero.

En el silencio momentáneo que mantuvo el director Virginia se dio cuenta de su error y desechó el pensamiento fugaz de que Remus hubiera delatado su paradero antes de ir a buscarla.

-Nunca debí de enviar ese regalo.- Aclaró en voz alta pero más para sí misma.  
-Pues yo creo que llegó en el momento más oportuno.- Sentenció misteriosamente.  
-¿Ha ocurrido algo Albus?- Pregunto serio Lupin, temiendo que su presencia allí fuera motivada por algún imprevisto.  
-Tengo varias cosas de vital importancia que resolver Remus y algunas… no pueden esperar a mañana.

Guilmain se sintió estremecer sin saber muy bien a que se debía la sensación percibida a pesar de que al mismo tiempo había escuchado la gran preocupación que la voz del hombre había transmitido. No era nada común sentir aquellas sensaciones procedentes del director y por eso se quedo observándole en silencio; parecía muy agotado pero permanecía en pie, con su pose seria y majestuosamente estática ante ellos.

-Antes que nada, y ahora que Virginia está bien, sus asuntos pendientes arreglados y su poder retornando…- Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa en la que ella no pudo evitar retener la respiración.- … Creo que no te necesita ya Remus, no al menos tanto como yo.

Virginia miró desconcertada de un hombre al otro, justo en el instante en que Lupin asentía silencioso al director y le apretaba la mano en el hombro, haciendo con ello que percibiera una gran tristeza en el joven. Una sensación extraña, como si de una despedida indeseada se tratase, la asaltó. El corazón comenzó a acelerársele involuntariamente, pero permaneció en silencio, expectante, a la espera de que el director aclarara sus palabras si es que decía hacerlo.

-Hogwarts necesita a su profesor de transformaciones.- Añadió, a lo que Guilmain abrió los ojos sorprendida ante una información que le era totalmente desconocida.- Y me gustaría verte allí mañana, ahora que todo está bien.  
-¡No me lo dijiste!- Exclamó airada girándose hacia el amigo quien la miraba sonriente, los ojos iluminados tímidamente por la alegría manifiesta de que ella al fin supiera de su futuro cargo.  
-Cuando Dumbledore me ofreció el puesto a mitad de verano acepté sin dudarlo.- Le explicó tomándola también del otro hombro.- Pero… Al saber de ti le dije que no ocuparía mi puesto hasta resolver algo personal.- Remus alzó la vista por encima de ella y la clavó en el hombre mirándolo serio.- Creo que a pesar de no revelarte nada Albus, tu ya sabías qué es lo que iba a hacer y hacia donde me dirigía.- Dumbledore correspondió sus palabras con una sonrisa y un asentimiento callado.-Dijo que tomara el tiempo necesario,- afirmó volviendo su atención a ella- pero parece que mi privilegio acabó.

Terminó Lupin con un leve suspiro pensando que también él tendría que marchar al castillo en tan solo unas horas, cuando había pensado rememorar su viaje en el expreso apurando así al límite el momento de incorporarse a su puesto.

-Me alegro- Le felicitó Virginia, feliz por lo que eso significaría para Remus, aunque un poco desconsolada al saber que no solo se quedaba sin su hija, sino también sin él.- Al menos Mahe estará bien acompañada.

Remus sonrió levemente a sus últimas palabras pero sus ojos sin embargo le reflejaron la pena que tenerse que marchar le hacía sentir. La pregunta de Dumbledore hizo que ambos le pusieran atención.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Harry?- Lupin alzó las cejas sorprendido.  
-¿No es función del director informar a su mano derecha de todo lo referente a la escuela?- Dumbledore hizo un gesto de negación con su mano al hablar.  
-Detalles sin importancia.- Admitió dejándoles perplejos.- "¿Sin importancia?" pensaron al unísono.- Harry y Mahe se alegraran de verte, - continuó- podrías… llegar con ellos.- Sugirió como si tal cosa. Remus lo miró un momento en silencio con sus ojos entornados, antes de preguntar receloso al director.  
-¿Me estás sugiriendo que memarche Dumbledore?- El director le devolvió una mirada fija antes de responder.  
-¡Merlín me libre, Remus! Pero… Mis asuntos aquí pueden prolongarse hasta el día y, prefiero a mis profesores descansados.- Terminó sonriente sin dar la más leve importancia a sus palabras.  
-Definitivamente lo está haciendo.

Indicó Virginia, mirándolo ahora ella también con ojos entrecerrados, temerosa de saber qué temas tenía el director a tratar con ella y sobre todo en tal secreto.

-Uff- Oyó resoplar a Remus.- ¿Estarás bien?- Le preguntó, mirada preocupada y claramente entristecida. Ella tragó saliva y le asintió en silencio, sus ojos clavados en los de él.- Recogeré mis cosas.- Aclaró mientras que se acercaba y la besaba tiernamente en la mejilla. Virginia suspiró correspondiendo a su gesto.  
-Cuida de Mahe- Musitó tomándole la mano a lo que Remus volvió a mirarla enternecido.  
-No tienes que decirlo  
-Lo se.- Respondió volviendo a suspirar.  
-Estaremos en contacto.

Le dijo a modo de despedida, estrechando su mano antes de dirigirse hacia los dormitorios. Dumbledore, que se había girado discretamente al otro lado alejándose así un poco para no interrumpir ese momento, volvió a ponerles atención.

- Me iré desde la habitación- Informó el joven al director quien le asintió satisfecho.- Nos vemos mañana Dumbledore.

Guilmain lo vio abandonar el salón tras una breve pero intensa mirada hacia ella antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y se quedó con la vista fija allí por donde él había salido. Unos segundos después el carraspeo de director le hizo alejar sus pensamientos del joven suspirando profundamente.

-Toma asiento Albus- Le invitó desganada, acercándose ella también a otro de los sillones.- Tu dirás- le alentó a hablar desganada una vez se hubieron sentado. Dumbledore la miraba serio y en silencio tomándose un tiempo que se le hizo eterno antes de hablar.  
-Necesito un par de favores Virginia, y espero poder contar con tu ayuda.

Guilmain continuó mirándolo extrañada, los dedos de su mano derecha tamborileando sobre el brazo del sillón movidos por su impaciencia a saber y por su inquietud.

-Quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts- Anunció inesperadamente.  
-¿Cómo?- Reaccionó sorprendida al tiempo que enarcaba sus cejas.  
-He reservado el puesto para ti este curso.- Continuó el director como si tal cosa.  
-No pienso volver Dumbledore.- Afirmó seria, cortándole antes de que terminara de hablar. Albus alzó las manos y las enlazó sobre su pecho a la vez que su expresión se tornaba seria y preocupada como no había estado antes.  
-Mírame Virginia…- le pidió con voz grave.-… Tampoco yo soy el mago que fuí desde la batalla.- Su voz le mostraba una gran pena que ineludiblemente no podía evitar sentir- Sé que lo has percibido desde que llegué, aunque es tu propia desconfianza en tu poder la que hace que te niegues a ti misma las sensaciones que sé que lo antiguo te está transmitiendo desde entonces.- Ella lo miró fijamente negándole con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
-No puedes estar hablando en serio Albus.- Contrarrestó tratando de convencerse de que aquello solo era un pretexto más de ese vejete manipulador para convencerla de aceptar su propuesta.  
-Compruébalo Virginia, evalúame…- Su petición fue tan seria y sincera que casi se asustó.

La duda se instaló en ella por un instante, esta vez preocupada por que no le estuviera ofreciendo una tonta excusa, por que aquello que le contaba fuera una verdad casi imposible de creer viniendo de uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos, no podía creer que algo hubiese cambiado en él. Nunca había evaluado a Dumbledore; no se habría atrevido a pensarlo y mucho menos a hacerlo sin su consentimiento, pero él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, instándola silenciosamente ha hacerlo, seguro de su petición, como si en verdad deseara que ella confirmara por sí misma lo que se negaba. Y sin saber, contrariamente a lo que no deseaba hacer, respiró profundamente e inconscientemente posó sus ojos en los de él; el azul de las pupilas del director la atrapó irremediablemente en una espiral de poder provocando que lo antiguo comenzara a transmitirse a través de ella aun sin invocarlo, impactándola con tal intensidad que ya no lo pudo parar.

Nada más aceptarlo un placentero pero molestamente escalofriante cosquilleo se afincó en ella de cintura para abajo, a la vez que un exacerbado calor la inundaba acelerando su corazón. Nunca había sentido nada igual, aunque creía tener una ligera idea de lo que podía significar aquella sensación. Sin poder retener por mucho más tiempo tal cantidad de poder se llevó rápidamente la mano al pecho tratando de serenarse, retirándole la mirada al tiempo que cortaba aquella inquietante transmisión de energía. Visiblemente angustiada a lo percibido cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente tres veces y ladeó su cabeza evitando mirarlo mientras que mordía su labio inferior nerviosa ante el cúmulo de sentimientos propios y ajenos.

-Se que esto quedará entre nosotros.- Le pidió de forma velada a lo que ella no pudo más que asentir exhalando entonces el aire retenido en sus pulmones. – Espero que ahora comprendas el por qué te quiero en Hogwarts. Este año, más que nunca, necesitaré de todos aquellos en los que más sé que puedo confiar.

Instintivamente apretó las manos en torno al brazo del sillón al sentir una certeza inusitada transmitida también a sus palabras y, asustada tan solo por la idea le replicó un poco airada.

-Razón de más para no acudir.- Dumbledore mantuvo expresión y mirada impasible.- Si necesitas de aquellos en los que más confías no dudo que él estará allí.- Sentenció hablándole cada vez más acelerada.  
-No creía tener que recordarte que Snape siempre cumple su palabra.- Afirmó aún impasible a pesar del escalofrío que hablar sobre él le produjo a ella.- Sigue dedicado a preparar futuros Master.

Guilmain retuvo el aliento a su sola mención sin poder evitar el recuerdo de cómo apenas unas horas atrás su presencia inesperada en la prisión la había exaltado a un punto inimaginable y gracias a qué era que en ese momento podía decir que estaba bien. No sabía si creer o no sus palabras, más no percibía engaño alguno en el director y no podía negar que Snape siempre había demostrado cumplir la palabra dada. Sin embargo la certeza la había asaltado con tan gran potencia que no podía fiarse.

-De todos modos, nada más que defensa podría enseñar ya- Reconoció dolida sus limitaciones.- Y tienes al mejor para eso- Añadió tratando de sonreír al pensamiento de Harry para relajar todo la tensión que acumulaba.  
-También para pociones y transformaciones- Apuntó el director mirándola al parecer divertido.- ¿Acaso la oferta no te atrae en estas condiciones?

Un sin fin de expresiones debieron de cruzar su cara en tan solo dos segundos pues hasta Dumbledore pareció percibirlo por el brillo de sus ojos; claro que la compañía de su hija y de Lupin, entre otras cosas, hacían atractiva la oferta, pero aún así… Tenía muchos recuerdos que olvidar y sin duda se le haría mucho más duro si estaba en Hogwarts.

-Pero es que hay algo más.- La sacó de sus pensamientos continuando antes de que le pudiera responder.- Una razón de más por la que también me gustaría tenerte allí Virginia y esta vez, no solo me atañe a mí.-

Guilmain entrecerró los ojos a la espera. Al fin y al cabo le había dicho necesitar un par de favores, pero no pensó que uno de ellos fuera acudir de nuevo a Hogwarts, ni mucho menos que el resto fuera a estar también relacionado con ese hecho. Se sentía incomoda en aquel instante, y casi deseosa de poder contar con la presencia de Lupin para haber hecho de aquel encuentro algo más informal.

-Alguien más ocupara su puesto en Hogwarts en el último momento. Aunque llega hoy, en apenas unas horas… Quiero que llegue al castillo una vez haya finalizado el banquete de recepción, y quiero que lo haga de tu mano.- Afirmó tajante.

La serenidad que Dumbledore trataba de mostrarle, además de su contundencia, estaba bien afirmada en él y aún así ella podía percibir breves retazos de una gran preocupación que le asaltaba al tener que tratar estos temas.

-¿De quién estamos hablando?- Preguntó, simplemente recelosa. Dumbledore la miró silencioso y ella le mantuvo la mirada sin dejarse amilanar.  
-¿Vendrás a Hogwarts?  
-No.- Respondió tan firme como pudo.- Aunque eso no quita que pueda acompañar a dicha persona a principios de curso.

El director permaneció pensativo un momento mirándola interesado; si no fuera por que no percibió nada extraño a través de lo antiguo procedente de él incluso habría pensado si no la estaba evaluando, haciéndole legislement o Merlín sabe qué bajo aquella atenta y profunda mirada.

-Tendrás unos días para pensarlo- Añadió refiriéndose a su última pregunta.- Y confío en que cierta persona te haga reflexionar. Tu puesto estará libre y nadie lo ocupará este curso si no lo haces tú. Piensalo Virginia, muchos niños aún necesitan de ti.  
-¿Y qué magia podría yo enseñarles ya?- Replicó airada por su propia tristeza.

Dumbledore se puso en pie en ese momento y la miró aún con mayor severidad en sus ojos y, tal como si la reprendiera, le habló.

-¡Más de la que piensas! Ahora conoces el lado oscuro de lo antiguo por ti misma, has luchado contra él y te has sobrepuesto. Con el tiempo lo antiguo retornará a ti completamente y, aunque nunca puedas dejar de luchar contra el odio que te habita y que te incapacitó, eso te hará más fuerte. Tienes un buen ejemplo cerca.- Virginia suspiró profundamente a sus palabras.- Estaré de vuelta en una horas Virginia, acompañado. Si no se nada de ti antes del lunes doy por hecho que aceptas el puesto.

Para este momento de la madrugada Dumbledore ya se sentía demasiado agotado y esto parecía poner fin a aquel inesperado encuentro. Pero Guilmain seguía intrigada por saber a quién se refería Dumbledore, así que sin poder evitar su curiosidad acabó interrogándole.

-Albus… ¿A quién ocultas tanto?- Le preguntó directamente, como pocas veces hacía y mucho menos a alguien como él, antes de que comenzara a desaparecerse y su voz fuera lo último que se escuchara en la estancia dejándola aún más atónita.  
- A una varita amiga.

* * *

Bien pues aquí está... estoy deseando ver lo que os trae ahora Mahe. Por si acaso no nos vemos antes de que acabe el año... Que paseis la Noche Vieja muy feliz, que os tomeis las uvas de la suerte (al menos los espoñoles, no se que haceís al otro lado del charco) con ganas para que de verdad la suerte os sonria en el Nuevo AÑo y ojalá que el 2006 nos colme a todos de bienes y que los males del pasado se queden allí. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y cuidado, si os vais de juerga pensad que os queremos de vuelta. Bebed con precausión o tened la precausión de no hacerlo y sobre todo divertiros con cabeza para mantener la cordura en un limite razonable. Parezco un anuncio de TV pero es que quiero que la paseis bien y que esteis de vuelta. Besos a todos y os deseo lo mejor para el siguiente año. 


	36. Capítulo 35: Regreso a casa

**Disclaimer: **Hoy es 31 de Diciembre y en algunos países es tradición comer 12 uvas justo cuando dan las 12 de campanadas de medianoche que nos llevan al nuevo año. Pues bien, por cada uva¿qué tal si pedimos un deseo?

1. Que las musas nos tengan muy ocupadas creando buenos capítulos y que luego vosotros los leais.  
2. Que todo el mundo recuerde que este mundo lo creó JK y solo a ella pertenece.  
3. Que igualmente todos recuerden que hay otros personajes, tramas y hechizos que son de las Guilmains y nunca permitiremos que se apropien de ellos sea intencionadamente o no.  
4. Que disfrutemos con el 6ª libro oficial de la saga HP  
5. Que JK tenga mucho tiempo libre para escribir el 7º libro  
6. Que WB realice una película estupenda con la OdF  
7. Que la magia siga existiendo  
8. Que todos tengamos buena salud  
9. Que los dementores se queden en Azkaban y no nos ronden.  
10. Que tengamos muchas más alegrías que tristezas tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle  
11. Que mantegamos siempre las buenas amistades  
12. Que todos podamos ser felices

Que tengáis todos un feliz año 2006.

Hola, soy Mahe. Me alegra veros de nuevo después de tanto tiempo. Como veréis, conmigo no tenéis pasapalabra, eso es cosa de Nigriv así que estaréis deseando que vuelva para seguir jugando pero mientras tendréis que aguantarme a mí y a mis disclaimers, lo siento.Lo que sí os traigo es capítulo, que al fin y al cabo, es para lo que entráis a nuestroperfil: para leer, no? Soy sincera si os digo que casi no he visto vuestros rr en todo este tiempo, ni he leído las respuestas que Nigriv os ha ido dejando (sí sé que son superextensas) pero es que no he tenido últimamente unas semanas muy buenas que digamos y ni siquiera me apetecía pasar por aquí a ver en profundidad qué me encontraba. Por eso no os extrañe que en mis respuestas ahora a los rr me encuentre un poco perdida porque no sé qué habéis ido comentando o qué os ha dicho Nigriv. Independientemente de todo esto, os agradezco que hayáis seguido visitándonos y comentándonos los que os han parecido los capítulos. Pasemos a los rr.

**Marc:** Uola! qué tal? Por lo que veo, parece ser que no llegó tu rr ni a la cuenta de nuestro correo ni se quedó grabado en ffnet. Algo debió fallar por ahí. Pero bueno, me alegra que te quedes intrigado con el capi y que te guste tanto como siempre. Que tengas un feliz año y sigamos diciendonos ala, adios!

**Cote:** Hola! Bueno, ya ves que tienes dos posibilidades para esa varita amiga: Amy o Nicole. No deberías dudar quien es porque ya se dejó más o menos dicho en capítulos anteriores. Y por supuesto que te dejaremos intrigada siempre que podamos, es lo que más nos gusta. Aunque digamos que queremos subir un día concreto, puede que no sea así siempre porque algo nos lo impida con loque no te preocupes, solo fue que Nigriv está que no para últimamente con tantos compromisos y no le dio tiempo a preparar capi antes.Vi tu foto y la de tu chico, muy lindos los dos. Tú pareces mayor de laedad que tienes. Sobremandarte foto nuestra, como no te imagines como somos... es lo único que podrás obtener de nuestra apariencia física porque no somos muy amigas de enviarfotos (Nigriv menos aún que yo)Ya veo que te animaste a escribir un fic,no?Por cierto, ten cuidado al dejar spoilers del HBP en los rr, hay gente que aún no se lo leyó y les fastidiará ver cosas que aún no saben del libro. Nos cuentas la trama y... bueno, Nigriv te ha mandado un correo al respecto. Te habla bien claro de lo que opina y te digo que yo opino exactamente igual. Pero a ver, te comento igualmente: si yo te digo que estoy escribiendo una historia en la que una chica nueva llega a Hogwarts, se enamora de Harry, por enmedio hay una profecía por la cual ella resulta ser la elegida para ayudar a Harry en algo importante y al final, ella muere en la batalla para salvarle,ayudándole así a derrotar al Lord, no te suena de algo? Pues entonces, relee UP que lo verás todo allí. En el correo que te hemos enviado, tendrás más sobre el tema. Ah, y algo que sí recuerdo haber leído en tu rr a mi último capítulo. Decías literalmente: _"con respecto al capi 28.. yo creo que ustedes estan realmente dedicadas a quitarle el protagonismo a Harry. La verdad es que creo que por primera vez en la historia desde que las leo.. no estoy de acuerdo. Me fascina mahe mas de lo que puedan imaginar.. porque creo que es justo lo que harry necesita.. pero es solo por harry.. la verdad es que mi niño tan mimado como lo tengo.. no me gusta que me lo releven a 2 plano. Como opinion personal, creo que le dieron muchisima importancia a el tema de la memoria de mahe ( y estoy segura de que la merece) pero harry quedo al borde de todo... y en ese capi la accion principal gira entorno a mahe. Porfavor no me descuiden a mi niño.. que no podria imaginar algun tipo de Harry Potter sin él."_ Te voy a hablar en singular, primero porque el capi era mío y segundo porque creo que Nigriv ya te contestó en su momento¿Crees que dejo a Harry en segundo plano cuando escribo?.¿Crees que descuido al personaje?.¿De verdad lo crees? Me dices que lo hago con otro personaje y no te lo podría negar pero ¿con Harry? En cada capítulo se le da importancia a lo que se le debe dar, puede que sea un tema concreto o a otro personaje que no sea Harry pero si lo hago o lo hacemos, es por una razón que quizá se sepa 10, 20 o 30 capítulos más adelante y que al final de alguna forma pueda estar relacionado con él aunque al principio no lo veas así. Muy, muy pocas vecesverás algo tipo "bocadillo" (es decir, algo que no tiene importancia, solo para rellenar) en los capítulos porque siempre, aunque sea una sola frase, tiene relación con el resto de la trama. La cosa es encontrar esa pista que siempre dejamos. Te quejas del capi 28 (capi 27 en nuestro listado) y es precisamente el capi donde Harry saca sus recuerdos!.¿Entonces del anterior que eran todos recuerdos de Mahe, qué? Nunca jamás en la vida le quitaré protagonismo a Harry en mis historias mientras siga escribiendo sobre HP, simplemente porque Harry es mi debilidad. Otra cosa es que comparta ese protagonismo con otros personajes como ocurre en UP o HH. Si en todos mis minis, aunque no tengan nada que ver con él, siempre termino haciendo una referencia sobre él por muy pequeña que sea! Harry siempre será el principal protagonista, siempre. Si tú no lo ves así, lo siento, pero esto es lo que hay y lo que hay es HH, con Virginia, con Mahe, con Nora, con Mark, con muchos personajes que comparten mayor o menor protagonismo con él. Lo siento si te sueno enojada pero es así como me hizo sentir tu observación. Ya te digo que si me recriminas que descuido a los Weasley,a Hermione, a cualquier otro personaje, te diría que tienes toda la razón del mundo pero ¿a Harry?.Por Merlín! En fin... Que tengas un buen año.

**Kata:** Si tienes la sensación de que te has dejado algo atrás en el capítulo, releelo que ya verás como lo descubres ;) Feliz año también para ti y ojalá que sea mejor que este, tú lo has dicho y yo lo ruego también. Besos.

**Daiuuch**: Buena deducción sobre quien puede ser la varita amiga. Sobre lo que dará Virginia, si es que acepta... si haces un repaso mental de las asignaturas que se quedaron libres y de los personajes que ya tenemos, lo sabrás. Pero es más fácil seguir leyendo así que... sigue ; ) Buenos deseos también para ti en este año nuevo.

**Paty:** Si te pierdes, avísanos que te hagamos un Orientame (lo malo es que te pierdas en otro sitio que no sea HH y terminemos perdiéndonos las tres :D ) Dices que Dumbledore se ha rodeado de varios antiguos, cierto pero me imagino que lo que querrás decir es que se va a rodear cuando estén en Hogwarts, no? porque en este capi ni estaba Harry niMahe donde está él. La edad de Nicole la sabemos poruno de los capítulos ya subidosasí que también deberías saber si ya le toca ir a una escuela de Magia (te lo confirmo yo: no, aún no le toca)Aunque quien sabe si en lugar de ir al año siguiente a Beauxbatons, termina yendo a Hogwarts... uummm... eso sería que hay continuación de HH, ufff, quita quita, que no veo este fic acabado, no voy a ver una hipotética continuación :S El pasapalabra, Nigriv me dejó dicho en un mail que te dijera que lo hiciste bastante bien así que felicidades. Supongo que cuando ella vuelva o quizá en mi próximo capi, tendréis todas las respuestas correctas. Feliz año.

**Klau Potter**: Tenemos rr desde UP : ) Klau, cuando llegues a leer este capi, ya sabes por donde íbamos cuando terminaste UP ; ) Que bueno que sintieras tantas cosas al leer los capítulos. Realmente, los escribimos para intentar transmitiros esas emociones así que si lo conseguimos, nos damos por satisfechas. Gracias por tus palabras y tus halagos (que más quisieramos estar al mismo nivel que JK) pero supongo que si nos gusta algo mucho, como es HP, lo hacemos con más cariño y ganas, y eso hace que salga mejor. Yo también quiero mucho a ese moreno de ojos verdes :D Por cierto, déjame darte también las gracias por los rr que dejastes en varios de mis minis en mi perfil, no lo esperaba y me hizo mucha ilusión : ) Feliz año y bienvenida a HH.

**Lladruc**: Al final veo que te acordaste del nombre de la tía de Nicole. Ya he dicho por ahí arriba a alguien que deberíais saber si realmente es Amy o no pero... os mareamos tanto que lo mismo, os despistamos ; ) No puedo decirte sobre el pasapalabra porque como verás, eso es cosa de Nigriv y yo no tengo las respuestas. Pero el próximo día que suba, le diré que me digas cuales son las correctas y ya te cuento. Feliz año.

**Celina**: Hola tinerfeña! cuanto tiempo sin verte. Andas preguntona pero es normal, aunque ya he dicho que es cuestión de pensar un poquito y sabréis que asignatura darán y si no, a seguir leyendo ; ) Que tengas un año muy bonito pero que no sea como este, por favor, que sea mejor. Un besote que te acompañen a las doce uvas.

Y se acabó. Os dejo con el capi de hoy, día 31 de diciembre, como despedida, por fin, de este año.

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Regreso a casa**

(Por Mahe)

Mañana radiante y calurosa del domingo 30 de agosto. Bajaba por las escaleras dirigiendo su equipaje con la varita ante él mientras que llevaba al hombro su preciada Saeta de Fuego, una escoba que ya no vería su juego de buscador oficial del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor pero que seguiría sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts aunque fuese por puro placer.

Justo antes de llegar a bajar el último escalón, el timbre de la puerta sonó y, dejando la escoba y el baúl en el suelo, se acercó a la entrada guardando la varita en el bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros _"El día menos pensado me quedo sin trasero"_ pensó sonriente al recordar las advertencias de Moody al respecto. Llegó a la puerta y abrió: tan enorme como siempre y con el mismo aspecto, como si por él no pasaran los años, Hagrid le sonreía desde el porche.

-¡Hagrid!  
-¡Hola Harry! –saludó risueño acercándose al chico- ¿cómo estás?  
-¡Genial!.¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó mientras le invitaba a entrar y el enorme hombre agachaba la cabeza para pasar por la puerta- Estábamos preparándonos para salir hacia Hogwarts dentro de un rato –explicó Harry al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano y sin querer hacia un gesto de dolor ante la fuerza del semigigante aplastándole los dedos inocentemente.  
-Precisamente por eso he venido –comentó observando la estancia- ¡Vaya!.¡Bonita casa!  
-Hola Hagrid –saludó Mahe desde las escaleras mientras bajaba.  
-¡Mahe!.¿Qué tal?.¿Cómo fue el verano con el Master?

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica bajó de intensidad al recordar el mes que pasó en la mansión de Snape, ya casi lo tenía olvidado después del grato mes de agosto que había vivido en Marauder´s pero de todas formas contestó ante la atenta mirada de Hagrid.

-Bien, todo fue… bien –carraspeó y le preguntó- ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Eso le pregunté yo pero aún no me contó –repuso Harry.  
-Oh, lo siento. –se disculpó- Como Dumbledore os mandaba los carruajes con los threstals, me propuso venir también para ayudaros con el equipaje.  
-No teníais que haberos molestado –comentó Harry- Aún podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts ¿no?  
-Sí, mientras los Jefes de Casa no reestablezcáis las defensas, todavía podéis. Pero no es ninguna molestia, Harry, al contrario. Además, siempre me gusta sacar a estos pequeños un par de días antes de que lleguen los alumnos para que luego no me repliquen cuando les engancho a los carruajes para llevarlos a Hogsmeade.

Los jóvenes sonrieron más que por el comentario, por la bondad y la inocencia que siempre desprendía Hagrid al hablar de los extraños animales que tenía a su cargo.

-Bueno, pues nosotros estamos listos –dijo Harry mirando a Mahe que asentía con la cabeza- Así que cuando quieras nos vamos.  
-Pero tenemos que esperar a… -se detuvo de pronto apretando los labios ante la imprudencia de haber hablado más de la cuenta cuando debía guardar el secreto. Harry y Mahe fruncieron el ceño extrañados por la reacción del hombre.  
-¿A quién debemos esperar, Hagrid? –preguntó el chico.  
-A nadie –contestó el semigigante haciéndose visible el rubor en el poco trocito de cara que se veía sin barba.  
-Hagrid…. –replicó Harry.  
-No debí decir eso, no debí decir eso… –murmuró mirando a todos lados menos a los chicos. Un nuevo saludo desde las escaleras rompió el apurado momento que estaba pasando el guardián.  
-¡Hola Hagrid!  
-¿Qué hay, Remus? –respondió a modo de saludo. Lupin se acercó a los tres sonriente.  
-¿Has venido a recogernos? –preguntó haciendo que Hagrid respirara aliviado al tiempo que Harry y Mahe miraban al joven más extrañados aún de su pregunta.  
-¿Vienes a acompañarnos a Hogwarts, Lupin? –se interesó Mahe. Su padrino esbozó una tierna sonrisa a su ahijada y le contestó.  
-A acompañaros y a quedarme –los chicos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la revelación y Remus les anunció- Soy el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones.

Unos segundos de silencio asimilando la noticia y…

-¡Lupin!.¡Es genial! –exclamó Mahe abrazándole con fuerza mientras Harry seguía aún atónito por la sorpresa.  
- Sé desde hace días que iba a volver a Hogwarts pero quería daros la sorpresa y le pedí a Hagrid que si venía me guardara el secreto –explicó y el guardián de las llaves asintió sonriente acercándose para coger los baúles y llevarlos a los carruajes. Lupin miró a Harry que aún no reaccionaba y se extrañó- ¿Ocurre algo, Harry?  
El chico negó con la cabeza sin saber qué responder. Mahe se acercó a él tomándole de la mano.  
- No, nada Lupin. Es que no sabía que ocupabas el puesto, Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada. Creí que al haberme nombrado subdirector, debería tenerme al tanto de estas cosas -Remus sonrió ante la ingenuidad del muchacho.  
-Harry, estamos hablando de Dumbledore ¿cuándo cuenta él todo? –el chico se quedó pensativo unos instantes hasta que relajó sus facciones sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza- Cosas mucho más importantes no te ha contado y se ha ido callando durante todos estos años. Que este simple ex-licántropo ocupe un puesto de profesor no tiene relevancia.  
-¡Lupin! –regañó Mahe ante la definición que se había dado a si mismo y el hombre sonrió.  
-Pero bueno, si hay algún problema en que me encargue de las clases de Transformaciones, dímelo. –comentó comenzando a preocuparle la ausencia de reacción de Harry. Este le miró durante unos instantes y de pronto negó con la cabeza insistentemente.  
-Para nada, Lupin. ¡Por Merlín! –exclamó acercándose a él y dándole un afectuoso abrazo- ¡Claro que me alegro! Felicidades por el puesto –reaccionó al fin- Perdona, es que… no sé, pensé que Dumbledore ya no me consideraba un crío como para no contarme las cosas.  
- No te preocupes Harry. –trató de quitarle importancia- El es así. A veces, da la impresión de que nos quiere sobreproteger a todos con su actitud pero en realidad calla y seguirá callando cuando lo estime conveniente. Aunque muchas veces, si contara las cosas a tiempo, podría poner sobre aviso y quizá sería mejor…  
- El mismo se dio la definición: viejete paternalista y manipulador –añadió Mahe a la explicación de Lupin y Harry asintió resignado de seguir sintiéndose un niño ante el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos.  
-Ya está todo preparado –avisó Hagrid desde la puerta- cuando queráis, nos vamos.

Lupin miró a los chicos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, señalando con su mano hacia la puerta, dijo:

-Profesor Potter, profesora Guilmain, Hogwarts nos espera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tres carruajes de brillante madera negra tirados por los que a ojos de muchos eran afortunadamente invisibles threstals comenzaron a avanzar por un recóndito y algo más tortuoso camino que el que conducía hacia el castillo de magia y hechicería. Aquellas tierras no eran muy frecuentadas por muggles pero era mejor realizar el viaje por aquel sendero, ocultos a la vista de los no-mágicos, que correr el riesgo de que vieran semejante escena: el primer carruaje ocupado por un hombre tan grande y tan enorme que un muggle directamente obviaría el prefijo semi para dejarlo en gigante. Otro carruaje con baúles en su interior y un par de escobas asomando por las ventanillas; y un tercero, supuestamente ocupado por dos hombre y una mujer pero que en realidad eran dos magos y una bruja. Sin duda, el muggle que los viese se quedaría tan petrificado como el efecto del hechizo.

Apareciéndose, hubiesen llegado en cuestión de varios segundos pero de aquella manera, el viaje era algo más largo. Cuando por fin dejaron aparte el camino, tomaron un atajo que les llevó por la orilla del lago pudiendo contemplar en todo momento como Hogwarts se hacía más y más grande conforme se acercaban. En el momento en el que el mágico edificio apareció en la lejanía, un silencio emocionado se hizo entre las tres personas que compartían carruaje…

Hacía cinco años que había pisado por última vez aquel lugar como personal docente y muchos más que lo había hecho como estudiante pero siempre, durante toda su vida, sabía que seguiría considerando Hogwarts como su hogar, su familia, porque así lo sentía. Fue allí donde conoció el verdadero significado de la palabra amistad a través de sus dos amigos merodeadores; donde a pesar de su condición de licántropo se había sentido humano aunque sus ojos dorados solo pudiesen mirar a la luna; donde realmente fue feliz… hasta aquel momento en el que volvía a serlo con tanta intensidad y emoción como sintió la primera vez que llegó al castillo con 11 años de edad. Sin duda, atravesar aquellas puertas sintiéndose ya un hombre completo era el mejor regalo que podía haberle ofrecido el destino en compensación a todas sus lunas.

Su vida había sido muy difícil, muy dura. Desde que tenía uso de razón, nunca se había sentido querido ni valorado, siempre tratándole como a un bicho raro. Pero en el momento en que llegó a aquel castillo, hacía 8 años, todo cambió en gran parte: tuvo muchos enfrentamientos y problemas con alumnos como Malfoy, muchas pruebas impuestas por el destino por convertirle en parte elemental de una profecía, pero también conoció a sus dos mejores amigos viviendo con ellos aventuras tan increíbles que solo podrían imaginarse relatadas en libros de fantasía; aprendió la más poderosa magia con profesores tan queridos como Lupin, Guilmain o el propio Dumbledore; descubrió el verdadero amor con el que compartía vida y corazón… Aquel era un lugar especial por muchos motivos y ahora regresaba para sentirlo más suyo aún, para sentirlo más que nunca su hogar.

Aunque era plena luz del día, no pudo evitar recordar la primera visión que tuvo del castillo recortado en la negrura de la noche pero iluminado por la luna. Recordaba con cariño su antigua escuela pero Hogwarts se había convertido en algo fundamental e importante en su vida. Sentía pasión por aquel lugar, había respirado la magia que existía en cada esquina, en cada rincón; había descubierto que un castillo tan enorme podía caber en miniatura en su corazón; y todo, a pesar de que le sobraban dedos en las manos si contaba los días en los que realmente había vivido contenta o feliz allí pero los pocos que se había sentido bien habían sido tan sumamente gratos que compensaban los demás. Hacía solo un año que se dirigía hacia un destino desconocido y, aunque ahora era algo similar porque pasaría de estar sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw a estarlo en la de los profesores, sabía y sentía que llegaba a casa.

Cuando finalmente los carruajes se detuvieron ante las puertas de roble, los ocupantes de los mismos se bajaron de ellos respirando profundamente: hasta el aire era allí diferente. Una sonrisa al cruzar los tres la mirada les certificó que la emoción por haber regresado al lugar donde la magia era más poderosa era totalmente compartida. Hagrid se acercó a ellos, que desde que habían llegado no habían dicho palabra, y rompió el silencio.

-Yo me encargo de llevar vuestros baúles a las habitaciones, no os preocupéis.  
- Gracias, Hagrid.

El semigigante cogió los baúles y las escobas sin ningún esfuerzo, como si de simples bolsas de viaje de fin de semana se tratara, y se encaminó hacia el interior del castillo por la puerta principal. Los tres nuevos profesores se quedaron mirándole hasta perderle de vista y entonces se miraron entre ellos de nuevo.

-Habrá que avisar a Dumbledore que llegamos… si es que no lo sabe ya.

Asintieron y avanzaron también subiendo la escalinata de piedra. Solo al traspasar sus puertas, los antiquísimos muros ofrecían el frescor buscado en un día de verano y la sombra para cobijarse de los rayos del sol que cada vez apretaban más, conforme la mañana se adentraba en las horas del día. El ambiente era tranquilo pero acogedor, aún sin el alboroto propio que dentro de dos días inundaría sus pasillos. Un bullicio que primeramente llenaría el Gran Comedor donde, como cada año, se realizaría la selección de los nuevos alumnos, la cena de bienvenida y el reencuentro con los antiguos compañeros y amigos.

Casi estaban para llegar a la escalera de mármol cuando se dio cuenta de que se había parado varios metros atrás mirando al frente con semblante serio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una aparente molestia.

-¿Mahe?

Harry la llamó pero ésta no respondió, si no que siguió mirando las escaleras ausente de su voz. Solo cuando notó como acariciaba suavemente su mejilla al haberse acercado a ella, se obligó a reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lupin que también había llegado hasta la chica, extrañado de su comportamiento. Mahe exhaló el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones casi desde que entraron y le miró a ambos tratando de sonreír.  
-Si, bien –respondió titubeante _"A veces odio mi poder ¿De qué me sirve presentir cosas que no sé lo que significan?"_  
-Está nerviosa –le explicó Harry a Lupin mientras tomaba a Mahe por la cintura y la animaba a andar- Le preocupa dar clases a alumnos que casi tienen su misma edad.

La chica cerró los ojos un instante resoplando con fuerza al escuchar su mayor temor en esos momentos de labios de quien más tranquilidad le ofrecía siempre. Lupin la tomó de la mano y la chica le miró mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué te preocupas? El conocimiento está en tu mente, eso van a valorarlo tengas la edad que tengas –intentó hacerla entender.  
-Supongo pero… sabes lo insegura que soy, el pánico que me dan los cambios, enfrentarme a cosas nuevas y todo esto lo es –explicó sintiendo como a cada escalón que subía, la inquietud crecía más y más- Y encima Jefa de Casa… por Merlín, Lupin ¡van a comerme! –exclamó angustiada. Su padrino sonrió negando con la cabeza.  
-Como te hagan sacar tu genio aunque solo sea una vez, van a temerte.  
-No sé… -susurró.  
-¿No estás contenta de estar aquí? –preguntó Harry acariciándole el cabello- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado?  
Mahe volvió a resoplar y le miró encontrando sus ojos verdes preocupados.  
-No es eso tampoco, Harry, es… -se detuvo unos segundos buscando las palabras para explicarse- Claro que estoy contenta de estar aquí a pesar del miedo que tengo ahora –esbozó una leve sonrisa provocada por los nervios- Quizá al entrar por esa puerta es cuando de pronto he sido consciente de todo lo que viene pero… si no hubiese querido aceptar mi puesto de profesora, no hubiera trabajado tan duro este verano para terminar a tiempo el Master –miró a Lupin y alzó un dedo señalándole- Aunque verdaderamente has sido tú quien me ha hecho querer terminar antes. –Lupin, que aún mantenía cogida su mano, la apretó con cariño sonriéndole- Realmente, trabajar en Hogwarts y estar aquí con vosotros dos es algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar –trató de hacer visible su ilusión a través de sus palabras al tiempo que los miraba alternativamente- Es algo impensable, es… -alzó la mirada al frente y en un susurro terminó su frase-… es una pesadilla.

Harry y Lupin mostraron la misma cara de asombro ante el término utilizado por Mahe, que se había detenido en mitad de la escalera, pero en un segundo dirigieron la mirada hacia donde ella la mantenía fija. Desde lo alto, les miraba con su habitual y fría expresión, con la altivez que muy pocas veces le abandonaba, pasando sus ojos negros de uno a otro de las tres personas que tenía casi frente a él para finalmente detenerlos en su hija. Harry sintió como Mahe comenzaba a temblar ligeramente y le transmitía unos nervios más exaltados que hasta hacía unos minutos había percibido de ella. _"Tranquila"_ pensó mientras apretaba su mano.

-Snape ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Lupin ante la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en el ambiente por la sorpresa de ver allí al profesor. Se tomó sus segundos para responder sabiendo que haría más intrigante la situación mientras una mueca similar a una sonrisa irónica se perfilaba en sus labios.  
-¡Vaya! Me agrada saber que mi regreso ha sido todo un secreto… aunque yo sí sabía que vendrías a ocuparte de Transformaciones, Lupin. Siempre ha sido… lo tuyo.  
-¿Tu regreso? –preguntó de pronto Harry sintiendo por su contacto con Mahe como se tensaba al escuchar de su padre la inesperada noticia- Pero ¿a qué puesto?.¡Mahe es la profesora de Pociones!

La inicial mueca en los labios del profesor se abrió en una sonrisa más irónica aún al darse cuenta de la situación.

-¿Ni el subdirector… –pronunció sarcásticamente clavando su mirada en él- …sabe que yo iba a regresar? –poco a poco, su expresión se tornó más seria pero con un extraño e indefinible velo en su mirada al posarla en su hija- Claro que sé que Mahe es la profesora de Pociones –regresó sus ojos negros a Harry y añadió- ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo validé su Master dándole la oportunidad, Potter?  
-Hablas como si se lo hubieras regalado y sabes bien que no es así –interrumpió Lupin viendo de reojo como Harry estaba a punto de recriminar las palabras de Snape al tiempo que Mahe, entre ellos dos, seguía sin reaccionar pero no dejaba de mirar a su padre- Ha trabajado muy duro y sabes perfectamente que hizo un excelente trabajo –la defendió. Snape apretó las mandíbulas cruzando de nuevo la mirada con la chica pero sin confirmar las palabras de Lupin, puesto que sería demostrar cuan orgulloso se sentía de su hija que tan temerosamente le miraba. La voz de Remus le sacó de los pensamientos de nuevo- ¿Vas a decirnos qué vas a hacer aquí en Hogwarts o tendremos que esperarnos a la cena de bienvenida?

Snape adoptó una expresión de superioridad alzando la cabeza, ofreciéndole la mirada más prepotente e irónica que podía lanzarle, volviendo a dibujar en su rostro esa sonrisa que tanto podía llegar a exasperar al más calmado.

-Cuanta curiosidad…

Y sin explicar nada más, giró sobre sus talones dándoles la espalda y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

- ¡Profesor!

Escuchar de pronto su voz temblorosa pero que intentaba aparentar seguridad en su tono, le hizo detenerse en seco. Harry y Lupin la miraron sin saber qué iba a ocurrir y la siguieron cuando comenzó a subir los escalones que le quedaban llegando al pasillo: tomó aire y sin esperar a que se girara hacia ella, comenzó a hablarle.

-Ya que ni al señor Lupin, ni al señor Potter, que es su subdirector –recalcó el cargo de Harry- les dice qué función va a desempeñar en Hogwarts este año… ¿se dignaría a decírmelo a mí?

Harry la tomó de la mano y la observó: estaba terriblemente seria, como si hubiera puesto todo el empeño del mundo en las palabras pronunciadas pero en verdad la sentía sumamente nerviosa al haber aprovechado el parentesco con aquel hombre para obligarle a desvelar su secreto. Sentía cada latido de su corazón resonando en su cuerpo, acelerándole el suyo mismo al transmitirle su tensión no solo por el lazo que les unía si no al simple contacto de su mano que apretaba con fuerza. Desvió su mirada a Snape que seguía de espaldas: solo había que esperar si se negaría de nuevo a hablar ignorando a la persona que le preguntaba aunque fuese ella o si precisamente al ser ella, abandonaría el juego. Los segundos de silencio se hicieron interminables, cuando de pronto el profesor se giró lentamente hacia Mahe mirándola de nuevo fijamente.

-Daré clases de Pociones Avanzadas –explicó como si solo fuera ella la que estuviera frente a él- Dumbledore me propuso realizarlo aquí en la escuela y… acepté.

Un suspiro profundo y tembloroso escapó de los labios de Mahe al darse cuenta definitivamente que aquello significaba volver a compartir todo un año con la persona que le provocaba la mezcla de sentimientos más confusa que podía imaginar. Bajó ligeramente la vista tratando de serenarse y asimilar la noticia y los cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Severus!

Una voz a sus espaldas, subiendo por las escaleras, hizo que mirasen a quien llegaba: una mujer alta, delgada, de atractivo aspecto y vestida con una sugerente túnica que ceñía a su cuerpo dejando intuir su exuberante figura, se acercaba a ellos sonriendo coquetamente. Snape entornó los ojos extrañado ante la presencia de la recién llegada pero en pocos segundos relajó su expresión adoptando una tan complaciente al verla que hizo que la mujer esbozara aún más su sonrisa.

-Florence… -susurró.  
-Inesperado placer encontrarte aquí, Severus… después de tanto tiempo –pronunció con voz melosa mientras Snape tomaba la mano que le tendía besándola caballerosamente.  
-El placer es mío, sin duda alguna… -contestó con un tono de voz tan sugerente que nunca antes se le había escuchado. Florence inclinó la cabeza levemente agradeciendo el cumplido y volvió a sonreír.  
-Hace años que no nos veíamos pero veo que… -recorrió a Snape lentamente con su mirada de arriba abajo-… todo mejora en esta vida… y mucho más de lo imaginado…

El profesor bajó ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo disimuladamente ante la adulación recibida pero volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella. Los tres espectadores de la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el pasillo miraban sin comprender a que venía aquel juego de miradas y palabras que parecía tener un trasfondo mayor del que inicialmente se vislumbraba. Los tres estaban sumamente asombrados pero la que más, Mahe, que miraba boquiabierta alternativamente a su padre y a la desconocida no gustándole nada aquella confianza.

- ¿Y a que se debe tan grata visita? –preguntó Snape al cabo de unos segundos de miradas silenciosas.  
-Realmente no es una visita, Severus. Vengo a ocupar el puesto de nuestro querido profesor Flitwick –anunció y reflejó en su rostro una expresión de repentina tristeza parpadeando un par de veces como queriendo contener las lágrimas al recuerdo de su desaparición. Lupin y Mahe desviaron un momento la mirada hacia Harry al escuchar las palabras de Florence: el chico había alzado las cejas sorprendido y en seguida resopló negando con la cabeza levemente al descubrir como de nuevo se enteraba por casualidad de la contratación del personal aún ocupando el cargo que ocupaba en el castillo en esos momentos. Un suspiro apenado de Florence hizo que padrino y ahijada volviesen a mirarla- Ha sido una lástima…  
-Sí, es cierto –confirmó Snape algo más serio pero pendiente de la mujer. Entonces, Florence miró hacia la izquierda y esbozó de nuevo una sinuosa sonrisa fijándose en las tres personas que aún no había saludado. Se acercó despacio hacia Lupin, como una serpiente que repta tranquila pero segura hacia su presa, y le tendió la mano mirándole fijamente a los ojos.  
-Remus Lupin… que bien te encuentro.

El hombre enarcó las cejas sorprendido de que recordara su nombre pensando que debería ser por haberlo visto en El Profeta tras la batalla porque realmente, él no se acordaba del suyo aunque sí sabía bien quien era…

-Buena memoria… –contestó limitándose a estrechar su mano, algo que no agrado mucho a la mujer- Florence… -no supo acabar su nombre y no dudó en demostrarle que no recordaba su apellido.  
-De la Croix, Florence de la Croix –respondió volviendo a mostrar su coqueta sonrisa. De pronto, desvió su mirada hacia Harry y Mahe que la observaban atentos y se acercó a ellos- Por fin conozco a la pareja- miró a Harry tendiéndole la mano y expresó sugerentemente clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes del chico- El famosísimo Harry Potter… es un auténtico placer conocerte –le dijo recalcando sus palabras como si realmente sintiera un excitante estremecimiento ante su presencia. Harry no contestó, solo sonrió levemente por educación pero sintió un latigazo de energía proveniente de Mahe al no gustarle nada ver como aquella mujer se dirigía hacia él. Como si ella misma hubiera notado la sensación celosa que desprendía la chica, se volvió hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara pero sus palabras aún hacia Harry- Y finalmente conozco también a tu inseparable Mahe Guilmain –se acercó a ella y también le tendió la mano- Encantada, querida, estaba deseando conocerte…

Mahe la miró fijamente a los ojos pero no se movió ni un centímetro dejando a Florence con la mano tendida en el aire durante unos segundos haciendo que la sonrisa que la mujer dibujaba en sus carnosos labios comenzara a mostrarse totalmente forzada. Bajó un instante la mirada a la mano que le tendía y la regresó a los ojos azules que brillaron en el momento en que notó como finalmente la estrechaba brevemente pero lo suficiente para tener que contener un estremecimiento.

-¿Vienes a avisar a Dumbledore de tu llegada? –preguntó de pronto Snape llamando de nuevo su atención y la mujer se giró hacia él.  
-Si me acompañas…

El profesor le ofreció su brazo mientras miraba de soslayo a su hija y Florence se agarró a él comenzando a andar. Cuando les vio algo más alejados, Harry se volvió hacia Mahe rodeándola con su brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa, Mahe? –preguntó preocupado- ¿La has evaluado?  
-No –contestó secamente mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como Snape y Florence caminaban lentamente cogidos del brazo pero manteniendo lo que parecía una divertida charla.  
-Entonces… ¿qué has sentido que te has puesto así?  
-¿Así cómo?.¿Rabiosa de ver como coquetea con mi padre, con Lupin y contigo? –inquirió intentando no levantar la voz puesto que aún podrían escucharles pero sorprendiéndoles enormemente por llamar _"padre"_ a Snape tan inconscientemente.- ¿Quién es esa?  
-Florence de la Croix, una antigua alumna de Slytherin de nuestra promoción –explicó Lupin- Teníamos el contacto justo con ella pero siempre ha sido así, intentando "agradar" a todo el mundo.  
- Pues a mí no me ha agradado en absoluto. –sentenció y comenzó a imitarla con voz melosa- Inesperado placer encontrarte aquí, Severus… y Lupin, que bien te encuentro… y tú, el famosísimo Harry Potter… –cambió de nuevo su expresión y añadió molesta- No me gusta.

Sabían que hablaba en serio y tuvieron que reprimir la sonrisa por la ocurrencia de parodiar a la recién llegada porque se enfadaría mucho más, nunca la habían visto tan celosa de que pudieran tocar lo suyo.

-Mahe, ni que no nos conocieras: por mucho que diga o haga no vamos a caer en su juego de seducción –intentó tranquilizar Lupin a lo que Harry asintió totalmente convencido de la verdad tan enorme que había pronunciado Remus pero Mahe seguía recelosa.  
- No será una domadora de leones pero sí es una encantadora de serpientes.

Y sin dejarles reaccionar, comenzó a andar por el pasillo con paso decidido.

-Mahe ¿dónde vas?  
-A saludar a Dumbledore ¿no íbamos a eso?

Lupin y Harry se miraron sabiendo que tal y como estaba tomándose aquello, si encontraba de nuevo a Florence coqueteando con su padre en el despacho del director, podría estallar como una bomba.

-Pero Mahe –comenzó a decir Harry cuando la alcanzó- ¿por qué no vamos en otro momento?  
-Ahora es el momento.

Y sin admitir más réplicas, los tres se dirigieron hacia la estancia custodiada por la gárgola de piedra.

* * *

Ea, ahí tenéis de nuevo a Sev y otro personaje más para haceros más líos ; ) Lo dicho a cada uno por separado pero ahora en conjunto: que tengáis una buena entrada de año y que seais muy felices en el 2006. Mucha magia para todos. Besos. 


	37. Capítulo 36: El origen de la magia

**Disclaimer:**

Una carta a los Reyes Magos en la Navidad de 1995...

_"Queridos Reyes Magos:  
Os escribo para deciros que este año he sido muuuuy bueno (y quien piense lo contrario, se las verá conmigo) y que quiero que me traigais muchas cosas, no todas las que podáis si no todas las que quiero porque... no creo que os guste verme enfadado. ¡Que menos para celebrar mi regreso! He sido tan pero tan bueno... no he ido tras el mortífago que me ha traicionado (aún, claro... ), ni maté personalmente al muchacho que llegó con Potter al cementerio (me quedé con las ganas, solo pude dar la orden); le regalé una mano de plata a Colagusano (sé que le obligué a cortarse la suya, sí, pero... si no lo llega a hacer, hubiera sido mucho peor para él...) Y es cierto que he intentado matar a Potter de nuevo pero... es que ese niñato me dejó sin cuerpo durante 13 años! él sí que no se merece ni un solo regalo. Pobre de vosotros como le regaleis algo... os aviso. Así que ya véis que no me he portado nada mal. Por eso quiero que me traigais todo lo que deseo pero sobretodo... aquello que me hará derrotar a Harry para siempre. No sé qué es, es cosa vuestra averiguarlo y espero que no os equivoqueis. Solo sé que fue magia ancestral la que le protegió cuando intenté matarle cuando era un bebé así que quiero algo que supere esa protección. ¡Y lo quiero ya! A cambio, recordaré siempre que tanto yo como todos estos infames que me rodean y temen, procedemos de una mente más málvada aún que la mía, llamada JK (algún día iré también a por ella... ) y que en algunas ocasiones, dos mentes más manipulan nuestras conductas y acciones: ella son conocidas como las Guilmains pero... me gustan, pueden tener ideas muy malvadas, sobre todo si alguien toca cualquiera de sus invenciones. Serían buenas mortífagas, las obligaré a cambiarse al lado oscuro..._

_No tengo más que deciros, solo que espero por vuestro bien que me hagais caso porque... que seais tres magos venidos de Oriente no es reto para mí: yo soy un brujovenido de Hogwarts, he acabado con muchos otros antes y... no creo que os guste correr esa suerte también. No digais después que no os avisé... ateneos a las consecuencias..._

_Atentamente,  
Lord Voldemort."_

Uff, si yo fuera Melchor, Gaspar o Baltasar, tendría mucho cuidadito con las peticiones del Lord :S Hola! soy Mahe de nuevo. ¿Qué tal empezasteis el año? En mi caso, mejor ni acordarme pero bueno, espero que pueda retomar el año con buen pie. ¿Pasamos a los rr? pues adelante pero antes, Nigriv me ha dejado esto para los que jugaron al último pasapalabra. Os copio directamente de su mail:

_**Respuestas al pasapalabra anterior: **Ajenjo/asfodelo, Bezoar, Crece huesos, Descurainia sophia, Eleboro, Filtro de paz, Graphorn, Huevos de Ashwinder, Infladora, Jobberknoll, Luparia, Mortiserum, Mandragora, Olvidar, Pimentónica/Pepperup, Quita manchas mágico, Reabastecedora de Sangre, Sanguijuelas, Tármica, Unicornio, Veritaserum, Poción Wiggenweld, Elixir de la vida, Billywig, Pez-león._

_Las palabras en cursiva son las que **Layn**, a quien desafié, no puso o erró. Aún así era muy dificil esta vez, si quieres dile de mi parte que se portó genial que pasó pociones. Snape casi que la felicita si no fuera por que se le olvidó todas las pociones e ingredientes no oficiales, osea las de MA, UP y HH. Eso fue lo que le mosqueó ;) _

_**Lladruc** lo intentó hacer pero le resultó dificil aún así si les vas a decir algo dale las gracias de mni parte como siempre por seguir el juego, además los comentarios e iconos cuando no las saben me suelen hacer mucha gracia. Y **Paty **como ya te dije el otro día lo hizo perfecto, solo erró creo en ortografía._

Cuando ella vuelva, me imagino que seguiréis jugando. Yo seguiré con los disclaimers de siempre. Así que ya está, ahora sí voy yo con los rr. Por cierto, pasamos ya de los 300! gracias:D

**Daiuuch**: Hola! Feliz año también para tí. Como no tenemos rr tuyo después, me imagino que no habrás leído el capi así que nada, ya lo comentaremos en otro momento. Besos.

**Paty:** Feliz año¿Todavía sigues de fiesta? ; )

**Kata**: Feliz 2006! Ver letras dobles puede estar provocado por dos cosas: o bien bebiste más de la cuenta en nochevieja o tomaste uno de los caramelos que los gemelos Weasleyle dieron a Derektras la batalla : ) Siaún te dura esa visión doble a día de hoy, yo consideraría seriamente hablar con Fred y George para avisarles de que mejoren los efectos secundarios del caramelo. Lo malo es que a ellos los verás dobles también, cuatrillizos en lugar de gemelos :D Bueno, pasando al capi, Mahe se puso muy celosa, sí: que a Harry no se lo toquen porque puede llegar a ser más malvada aún que el propio Voldemort; que a Lupin no le hagan daño porque por su padrino haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo; pero por Snape... yo creo que no se dio ni cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Ya verás cuando reaccione :D Y bueno, Sev convertido en un caballero pero... es que Florence le da mucho juego, ya verás cuanto. ; ) Besitos!

**Marc**:Uola! Ya ves que nuestro Dumbledore sigue siendo tan manipulador como siempre, eso es algo que es muy dificil de cambiar en él porque es básico y... útil para la historia ; ) Aunque quizá tenga sus motivos para no comentar con Harry sus contrataciones en el profesorado, ya veremos. Me alegra mucho que te guste ver de nuevo a los personajes protagonistas, se que a ti siempre tegusta y te lo agradezco un montón : ) Gracias por seguir siempre con nosotras. Que tengas un año genial y... ala adios!

**Benjasast**: Hola! te vi por el foro hace unos días y también te vi aquí y ya pensé que veía también doble como Kata :D Si Virginia termina yendo a Hogwarts y se encuentra a Florence y Snape juntos, pueden temblar los muros o... puede que no, quien sabe. Lo mismo ella tiene ya puestos sus ojos en otra persona ; ) Si te lees los colaterales, ya nos cuentas que te parecieron, oki? Feliz año.

**Celina**: Hola guapa! Que gracia me hizo ver que decías en tu rr _"lo se va a montar si Nigriv acepta el puesto que Dumbledore le ofrece!"_ ¿Nigriv o Virginia:D Florence tiene toda la pinta de mujer fatal pero puede que sea solo eso, la pinta. Habrá que ver cómo es luego aunque es cierto que su llegada ha sido totalmente llamativa pero es que ella lo es ; ) Espero que tu fin de año haya sido muy bueno. Yo no lo empecé nada bien porque me puse mala antes incluso de empezar la cena de nochevieja así que mi paso al año nuevo fue bastante desmoralizante, al creer que todo iba a cambiar y no ser así. Pero bueno, voy mejorando poquito a poco y espero estar perfectamente en breve. Un besote desde la Córdoba mora, hoy lluviosa y fría.

**Lladruc**: Buena observación, falta aún un profesor y... un jefe de casa, eso no lo recordaste. Pero ya ves que Dumbledore calla demasiado a veces, veremos a ver a quien se guarda bajo la manga.De todas formas, se deja entrever en el capi de la propuesta desconcertante ; ) Besos.

**Layn**: Feliz año! Me alegro mucho de que lo pasaras tan bien en las vacaciones. Lástima que el chico que te gustó estuviera más pendiente de su trabajo que de ti pero él se lo pierde, verdad? ; ) También nos comemos las doce uvas aquí así que espero que de verdad los deseos se cumplan. Yo pedía siempre el mismo así que no se lo pongo muy dificil al destino, la cosa es que me haga caso. Sobre el pasapalabra, ya has visto las respuestas y lo que comenta Nigriv, verdad? así que felicidades pero ten cuidado vaya que Snape te elija para hacer un Master y te lleve a su mansión: te aseguro que Mahe lo pasó muy mal, jeje. A ver, el capi: en cuanto al puesto que Virginia ocupará si acepta ir a Hogwarts, se deja ver en el capítulo porque si ya descartais los que se van a ocupar, solo hay uno que a ella le vendría como anillo al dedo. Haces bien en no gustarte lo que haya podido sentir cuando ha evaluado a Dumbledore porque si te fijas, hasta él le dice que debe permanecer en secreto y que por lo que ha sentido, necesita tenerla en Hogwarts. Quien sabe lo que podrá pasar para que Albus se encuentre así y necesite tanta ayuda... :S En cuanto al siguiente capi¿tampoco te cae bien Florence? jeje, pobrecita, que de enemigos se va a acarrear por ser tan atractiva y atrevida :D Digamos que Dumbledore actuó como siempre hace, con las verdades a medias: le dijo a Virginia que Snape seguiría encargándose de preparar futuros Masters pero no le preguntó dónde. Es algo así a cuando en el capi en el que Snape y Mahe se marchan para hacer el Master a principios de verano y ella le recrimina a su padre que no le había dicho donde iban a hacerlo, él le respondió "No lo preguntó" Pues Virginia no preguntó tampoco. Estosdoshombresmanipulan a su manera mientras madre e hija se quedan sin preguntar algo importante que les haría decidir hacer o no hacer algo. Porque estoy segura de que si Virginia aún duda si aceptar el puesto, el saber que Snape va a estar allí le aclaraba las ideas ; ) Mahe es más celosa de lo que deja entrever y eso hará que Florence le caiga mal, aunque... le hace falta conocerla y comprenderla, quizá se ponga de su lado y haga de celestina entre su padre y ella (te lo crees? jejeje) Me encanta cuando conseguimos variaros vuestros sentimientos hacia Snape porque mira que puede ser dificil pero es que este Sev demuestra que tras esa capa de frialdad y arrogancia, tiene un corazón en el fondo (muy en el fondo) y le agrada como que le halaguen y Florence para ello es única y más sabiendo que se conocían de jóvenes ; ) Pues nada más, gracias por haberme extrañado mientras no subía capis y espero que también tus deseos se cumplan en este año. Besitos!

**Lala-Potter:** Hola! soy sincera si te digo que ahora mismo estoy totalmente perdida y este es tu primer rr o nos has dejado ya antes alguno y fue Nigriv quien te dio la bienvenida. Por si acaso... me alegra verte : ) Gracias por unirte a la lectura, me alegra mucho saber que te gustaron tanto nuestros fics conjuntos como lo que escribimos Nigriv y yo por separado. ¿Una semana en leerte todo? Pues ya eres rápida! Espero verte por aquí a menudo, nos gustará saludarte.

**Stiby:** Feliz año nuevo! Nos hemos convertido en tu droga? bueno, como somos una droga legal y no dañina, entonces perfecto ; ) Como bien dices, prontito llegará la historia a Hogwarts para desarrollarse allí, aunque os voy avisando de que posiblemente tengamos que parar durante un tiempo para continuar por "exigencias del guión" por llamarlo de alguna forma. Nos estáis pillando y aún hay varios capis cercanos que tienen que terminarse aunque hay muchos posteriores ya acabados hace meses, y también Nigriv tiene que pasar al PC los suyos (ella escribe a mano, yo aquí en word) Pero bueno, aún quedan varios capis para que ocurra esto así que a ver si hay suerte y vamos adelantando en estos días. ¿Viste natural la forma en que Mahe se dirigió a Snape? jaja, creo que ella se tirará de los pelos cuando se de cuenta de cómo reaccionó por él ; ) Celosa lo es y mucho, así que al menos en cuanto lo que respecta a Harry, no dejará pasar ni una a la recien llegada Florence, vaya que esta mujer quiera desplegar sus encantos antes él aunque se convierta en una asaltacunas. Te esperamos el día 8 y que tengas un buen viaje allá donde vayas. Besos.

**Camila:** Que bueno que te pusiste al día y nos alcanzaste, asíserá más fácil estar en contacto. La reacción de Mahe ante la provocativa insinuación de Florence hacia Snape puede hacer que sea el primer paso para que la chica se acerque o... puede que solo sea un espejismo por todo lo que sigue rechazando hacia él. Lo que está claro es que no tiene claro sus sentimientos hacia su padre y eso no es bueno. Lo que le hicieron de pequeña... ¿te has parado a pensar que quizá Snape haya desarrollado ese instinto de padre como contraposición a algo que sabe que no hizo bien cuando Mahe era un bebé? jejej, te voy a liar más pero posibilidades hay muchas. Para conocer la correcta habrá que seguir leyendo ; ) Nos vemos.

**Eva Vidal:** De dónde sacamos a Florence... buena pregunta. ¿La respuesta? Una referencia a cierta muchacha en la juventud de Snape en los libros oficiales (creo que es de laOdF, te lo confirmaré) y un comentario sobre ella en el colateral de "Historia de un Master" para preparar el pasado de nuestros personajes. Como siempre, aprovechamos esos nombres o personajes que JK no desarrolla (como ocurrió con Mark o Derek) y los hacemos "nuestros". Espero que hayas dormido tranquila y que el no saber qué pasará en este capi, no te haya quitado el sueño ; ) Adiosito.

**Klau-Potter:** ¿Cómo no te íbamos a saludar en los rr con las ganas con las que has llegado a nuestras historias:D Me alegra que te hiciera ilusión. Yo también espero de corazón que este año sea infinitamente mejor que el anterior, aunque yo no lo empecé de la mejor forma. Pero aún quedan trescientos y pico días por delante para enderezar el rumbo ; ) Rogaremos mucho para que cuando las musas decidan irse de vacaciones, vuelvan prontito y no nos dejen capis a medias o ideas sin desarrollar. Me ha hecho gracias leer lo de musas gemelas, me recordaste a los Weasley, jeje. Pero no, no son gemelas, cada una tiene su estilo y sus gustos aunque es cierto que a veces, sin que Nigriv y yo hablemos de una escena o de una conversación concreta de algún personaje, sin saber cómo, parece que ellas dos sí lo hablan porque nos sorprenden cuadrando cosas en los capítulos sin esperarlo : ) Sobre como se sube fics en ffnet, te mandaremos un correo explicándote para no extendernos mucho aquí, oki? Besos.

Y bueno, yo no soy una "reina maga" como los de Oriente pero sí una bruja inspirada en Hogwarts, que os deja como regalo este capi, el más largo que hemos subido por ahora ; ) A ver cómo se desarrollan esos celos y alguna cosilla más...

* * *

**Capítulo 36: El origen de la Magia **

(Por Mahe)

De una piedra tan antigua como el propio castillo, la gárgola con forma de fénix que abría paso a las escaleras que subían al despacho del director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería parecía vigilar no solo la entrada a tan insigne estancia si no todo el pasillo frente a ella. Sus ojos de sílice habían visto a cada una de las personas que a ese despacho habían subido por uno u otro motivo durante los más de mil años que tenía de vida y aún así allí seguía, impertérrita, en apariencia ausente pero en realidad pendiente de cada movimiento que en aquella parte del castillo se producía, siempre esperando que la palabra mágica se oyese para recobrar vida y dar paso al visitante…

Justo al llegar frente a ella, se detuvo en seco. Había acelerado tanto su paso para llegar al despacho de Dumbledore con la sola idea en su mente de subir a la estancia y vigilar a la serpiente recién llegada y sus movimientos frente a su presa, que no se había parado a pensar que antes de llegar a su objetivo se encontraría con un obstáculo: la contraseña. Harry y Lupin habían caminado junto a ella, lanzándose furtivas miradas durante todo el camino sin saber si era mejor detener a Mahe sabiendo lo exaltada que estaba por la inesperada llegada de Florence y su actitud con su padre o dejarla hacer a su antojo, algo que quizá le hiciese romper esa extraña barrera emocional que se auto imponía con Snape. Pero antes de decidirse, se vieron frente a la gárgola que les miraba fijamente. Fue entonces cuando Mahe, con expresión contrariada, miró a Harry esperando que hablase.

-¡Harry!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡La contraseña! –el chico miró un momento a Lupin pero regresó su mirada a Mahe sintiendo como a cada segundo que pasaba, se exasperaba aún más. El instante de silencio de Harry hizo que la impaciencia de la chica aumentase- ¿Me la dices o voy a tener que hacerte Legislemens para descubrirla?  
-¡No! –gritaron casi al unísono Harry y Lupin ante la sola mención de la palabra _"Legislemens"_ a lo que Mahe les miró a ambos sin comprender el por qué de sus reacciones.  
-Qué tontería, Mahe ¿para qué vas a llegar a hacerme Legislemens para averiguar la contraseña? –trató de decir Harry con naturalidad y, bromeando para intentar distender la tensión del comentario, añadió con una pícara sonrisa- Te hubiera hecho Oclumancia. -se giró hacia la gárgola situándose frente a ella, pero antes de que volviese a abrir sus labios, ésta se movió apartándose ante su sola presencia, dándole paso.  
-No has dicho nada –se extrañó Mahe.  
-Lo sé –respondió aún más sorprendido que ella por lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera había llegado a pensar en la contraseña.  
-Parece que la gárgola reconoce tu poder con solo tenerte en frente –comentó Lupin sonriente mirando a los chicos.

Como posible explicación a lo sucedido, comenzaron a subir por las escaleras de caracol hasta que llegaron a la puerta de madera, momento en el que Mahe suspiró profundamente y alzó el puño para llamar un par de veces. _"¡Adelante!" _se escuchó desde dentro y con mano temblorosa, la situó sobre el pomo de la puerta abriéndola despacio. El enorme despacho tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre: cuadros y más cuadros de los antiguos directores, siempre pendientes de cada situación que se vivía en aquella habitación, cubrían las paredes de la estancia; mesas con finas patas llenas de diversos y extraños aparatos que emitían un leve pero constante tintineo; el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador en su estantería moviéndose lentamente como si repasara una a una las palabras que pronunciaría en pocos días; las ventanas del fondo iluminando cálidamente la estancia… parecía que el tiempo se detenía en aquella habitación. Un breve pero agradable sonido recorrió el despacho y de pronto, las alas encarnadas de Fawkes se desplegaron volando hacia Harry que sonrió abiertamente al verle acercarse. El fénix descendió hasta sus pies y Harry se agachó acariciándole la cabeza.

-Hola Fawkes –el fénix cerró los ojos un instante al contacto de su mano y los volvió a abrir emitiendo una nota trémula desde su garganta- Yo también te he echado de menos.  
-¡Bienvenidos!

Dumbledore, sentado a su escritorio, sonreía a los tres nuevos profesores que acababan de entrar a su despacho y con un gesto de la mano les invitó a acercarse mientras éstos igualmente le saludaban. Snape y Florence estaban también sentados a la mesa: ella con la misma sonrisa amistosa con la que había llegado y él con semblante serio, sintiendo los ojos de su hija fijos en él desde que se abrió la puerta pero evitando cruzar la mirada con ella.

-Me alegra ver que estáis llegando todos hoy –comentó Dumbledore mientras Harry, Lupin y Mahe se acercaban- Los días previos a la llegada de los alumnos suelen ser de bastante trabajo aunque parezca lo contrario. Hay que tenerlo todo listo para ese momento. Por cierto, no sé si ya conocéis a la nueva profesora de Encantamientos…  
-Sí, nos hemos conocido ya –se apresuró a decir Harry para evitar que la situación pudiera tensarse más aún, al sentir como Mahe resoplaba lenta pero profundamente.  
-Hablando de tenerlo todo listo, señor –habló de repente Snape tratando de obviar la insistente mirada de su hija que la alternaba de él a Florence- Las Defensas deben ser reestablecidas en todo el castillo. Deberíamos ponernos manos a la obra con ese tema.  
-Exactamente, Severus –afirmó Dumbledore levantándose de la silla con cierto trabajo. Tenía un aspecto cansado, como si realmente los meses de verano no los hubiera disfrutado o no hubiera podido estar relajado. Las arrugas de su cara parecían más pronunciadas si cabe a lo correspondiente a su edad y su mirada azul, aunque brillante, reflejaba algo extraño… -Y ya que lo dices ¿por qué no te quedas aquí con los Jefes de Casa y les explicas qué deben hacer? El señor Lupin y la señorita de la Croix pueden acompañarme mientras para poder mostrarles donde se sitúan sus nuevos despachos. Creo que desde su época de estudiantes hemos tenido que realizar algunos cambios.

Ante la proposición del director, Florence se levantó lentamente de la silla mirando coquetamente a Snape y éste bajó sus ojos negros sabiendo lo que supondría mantenerle la mirada estando quien estaba allí.

-Hasta luego, Severus…  
-Hasta luego –contestó alzando los ojos solo un breve segundo. Al comenzar a andar, Florence se encontró de frente con Mahe cuya expresión seria y austera no dejaba duda lo mal que le caía la mujer aún habiéndola conocido hacía menos de media hora. De la Croix le sonrió en contraposición a su seriedad y con un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, siguió andando para bajar los escalones que separaban la parte del despacho donde estaba el escritorio del resto de la estancia, a la espera de que Dumbledore y Lupin se dispusieran a salir también.

Cuando Dumbledore bordeó la mesa, Harry se acercó a él, extrañado y preocupado de su estado físico: en muy pocas ocasiones le había visto tan débil y extenuado en apariencia pero la charla que mantuvieron antes de que se marchara a Marauder´s Place, le estaba manteniendo en vilo al verle tal y como estaba.

-Señor ¿se encuentra bien?  
Dumbledore le miró sobre sus gafas de media luna y sonriéndole, le contestó.  
-Todo lo bien que debo, Harry.  
Y comenzó a andar pero el chico, tras titubear unos segundos, le llamó de nuevo.  
-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta, señor? -Dumbledore se giró hacia él y Harry avanzó un par de pasos a su encuentro y le preguntó bajando un poco el tono de voz- ¿Por qué… no me ha informado de los profesores que ha contratado? Suponía que al ser subdirector debería estar al tanto… ¿no?

El director bajó lentamente la cabeza suspirando brevemente. Sabía que esa pregunta se la iba a formular tarde o temprano, estaba seguro, tan seguro como de lo que se avecinaba… pero su condición siempre había sido callar lo que creía más conveniente aunque después no fuese lo más acertado… no iba a cambiar a esas alturas. Se giró, alzó la mirada hacia él, y volviendo a sonreír como quitándole importancia, contestó.

-Estabas de vacaciones, Harry, no quería molestarte con algo así. –y de pronto, sin esperarlo, Dumbledore miró hacia la derecha y alzó la mano velozmente lanzando una corriente de energía que dejó a todos estupefactos. La mirada de Florence y el tono rojizo que su tez estaba adquiriendo por su atrevimiento solo hizo que Mahe sonriera mientras los demás observaban atónitos la escena.  
-Lo siento… solo tenía curiosidad.

Un antiquísimo libro, tanto como el más viejo de los muros de Hogwarts, hasta hacía unos segundos antes abierto en un atril justo donde la profesora se encontraba, había quedado cerrado por el movimiento realizado por Dumbledore.

-Lo sé, Florence… sé que era curiosidad –contestó mirándola tan severamente que la mujer se ruborizó más aún y se separó del atril. Dumbledore regresó su vista a Harry, de nuevo totalmente sereno, dándole una leve palmada en el hombro- Os dejamos para que los Jefes de Casa os preparéis.

Y sin decir más, bajó los escalones al encuentro de Lupin y una todavía ruborizada Florence.

-Señor –volvió a llamar Harry. Ya comenzaba a dudar de que Dumbledore no le contase las cosas por su costumbre de ocultárselas o porque estaba perdiendo la memoria. El director se volvió a girar de nuevo hacia él- Falta un Jefe de Casa para reestablecer las Defensas.  
-Cierto –afirmó- el Jefe de Hufflepuff y también la persona que se encargará de Herbología –añadió recordándoselo a él como si con ello diese por erróneo su pensamiento de estar perdiendo la memoria- Quizá sea la única casa en la que no rompa la tradición… pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue la persona indicada, se encargará de las Defensas de su Torre y su zona.  
-¿Y quién será?  
-Pues aún no lo sé… -se limitó a contestar y guiñándole un ojo al haberle dejado de nuevo con la duda, se giró y salió del despacho seguido de Lupin y Florence.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el silencio más absoluto se hizo en el despacho. Solo los leves y mal simulados ronquidos de algunos directores que en realidad estaban despiertos así como el tintineo de los chismes que había en las mesas rompía un poco la tensión creciente que se estaba desatando por momentos: Snape, Harry y Mahe en la misma habitación, una bomba de relojería. La disimulada sonrisa del antiguo profesor de Pociones al ver cómo Dumbledore había dejado a Harry de nuevo sin conocer algo que debería por su cargo, le estaba produciendo aún más satisfacción de la que esperaba al verle la cara que se le había quedado. Pero la sonrisa pasó a quedarse en mueca cuando vio como Mahe se la reprochaba con la mirada: estaba claro que estando ella presente, poco podría burlarse o fastidiar al chico si no quería que ella se molestase aún más y… realmente eso era algo que no deseaba. Pero la verdad era difícil, por no decir imposible de evitar: para él, Potter siempre seguiría siendo Potter.

Al cabo de unos instantes de silencio, Snape se levantó atrayendo la mirada de los dos chicos y se dirigió hacia el atril donde el viejo libro había quedado cerrado mediante magia. Lo miró detenidamente y con mucho cuidado lo cogió llevándolo hacia el escritorio para dejarlo sobre él. Sin hacer caso de la expresión de sorpresa que sabía que mostrarían, rodeó la mesa y se sentó en la silla de Dumbledore abriendo el libro por las primeras páginas del mismo.

-Siéntense.

Efectivamente, los chicos se miraron sorprendidos tanto por el atrevimiento del profesor para sentarse tan libremente en el sillón del director del colegio como por haber cogido aquel libro que tanto parecía haberle molestado a Dumbledore que se acercaran a él. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Harry animó a Mahe a sentarse en las sillas frente a la mesa para escuchar lo que el profesor tuviera que explicarles, el cual había comenzado a pasar lentamente las páginas del libro hasta que se detuvo en una empezando a leer detenidamente como si no tuviera prisa, ni hubiera nadie más en la habitación con él. La tranquilidad que parecía tener contrastaba con la exasperación a la que estaba llegando Mahe que carraspeó, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes con el tacón de su zapato en el suelo impacientándose. Harry la miró haciéndole un disimulado gesto con la mano para indicarle que se calmara pero ella negó con la cabeza: si se parecían tanto como temía, no tardaría en saltar ante el insistente toque de su zapato contra el suelo.

No se equivocó...

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Guilmain? –preguntó en tono seco alzando lentamente la mirada hacia ella lo que hizo que detuviera los golpes en el suelo. Pero justo en ese momento que ya había atraído su atención no supo cómo reaccionar, instantáneamente se dio cuenta que, desde que Florence llegó y comenzó a coquetear con él, no le había visto como a un profesor, como a la persona que llegaba a exaltarla sobre manera. Le había visto como a su padre, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás; había sentido esa parte de su relación que tanto evitaba y se había dejado llevar por la preocupación de que jugaran con él y le hicieran daño... Darse cuenta de ello le hizo estremecer asustada y negando su pensamiento, se quedó callada. Harry sintió como se había tensado transmitiéndole su escalofrío entendiendo lo que ocurría: conocía demasiado bien la contradictoria mezcla de sentimientos que tenía hacia el hombre que la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, con lo que trató de salvar la situación.  
-¿Qué es ese libro? –preguntó intentando distraer a padre e hija. Snape desvió la mirada hacia él perfilando una sonrisa sarcástica en sus finos labios.  
-Cuanto te queda por aprender y conocer de Hogwarts, Potter... Ostentar un cargo dentro de esta escuela, no demuestra el conocimiento ya que, por lo que veo, ni siquiera sabes qué es este libro –la tentación de burlarse de él era superior a sus fuerzas, realmente no podía evitarlo- O quizá... el director no confía tanto en su "subdirector" como para contarle porque... te habrás percatado de que no te lo cuenta todo¿no?

Harry entrecerró los ojos. No sabía si las palabras de Snape tenían algún trasfondo que no conocía o simplemente lo hacía para fastidiarle como era habitual, pero fuese de una forma u otra estaba consiguiendo molestarle.

-Ocultar las cosas es una extraña manía del profesor Dumbledore –le respondió el chico- pero sabiendo que ha llegado a confiar en todo tipo de... personas –añadió intencionadamente- sé que en mí confía plenamente -el profesor tensó las facciones de su rostro mientras Mahe observaba sorprendida la situación que se estaba desarrollando- Prueba de ello es que no he tenido que rogarle por el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante años sin éxito.

Automáticamente al escuchar la ironía lanzada, Snape se levantó empuñando su varita apuntándole mientras murmuraba entre dientes _"Serás…" _y más veloz aún, Harry hizo exactamente lo mismo al tiempo que con un grito, Mahe se levantaba rápidamente interponiéndose entre ellos al igual que Fawkes, que se posó raudo sobre la mesa.

-¡NO! –gritó escudando a Harry. Snape retiró rápidamente la varita al ver a su hija y al fénix de pronto frente a él- ¿Pero qué os pasa? –preguntó casi a voz en grito mirando a uno y a otro. Se giró hacia su padre y le señaló con el dedo- Usted está aquí para enseñarnos a poner las Defensas y tú –señaló esta vez a Harry- estás para aprenderlo. ¡Dejad ya de pelearos!.¿Es que no vais a cambiar nunca?

Fawkes emitió también un sonido a modo de reproche y regaño a la actitud de los dos hombres, lo cuales, y tras mirarse fijamente con rencor durante varios segundos más, se sentaron de mala gana en sus respectivos asientos. Cuando por fin los vio aparentemente calmados, Mahe también se sentó.

En un tenso silencio, ambos hombres volvieron a mirarse de reojo durante un instante, ligeramente avergonzados por la actitud que habían mostrado ante la más mínima tontería pero estaba claro que pasase lo que pasase, siempre mantendrían la aversión y antipatía que habían acarreado desde que se conocieron hacía ocho años. Al mismo tiempo, Mahe los miraba enfadada, sabía que jamás se llevarían bien pero de ahí a estar a punto de atacarse… había un abismo. Ni siquiera ella misma creía que pudiera llegar a llevarse bien y aceptarle como padre en algún momento a pesar de haber sentido ese ímpetu de verle como tal hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos pero no por ello tenía pensamientos de atacarle, eso era algo absurdo. En cambio parecía que a ellos dos se les iba de la mano ese pequeño detalle cuando estaban cerca.

-Si no fuera porque estuve allí y lo vi… me parecería mentira que la noche de la batalla llegaseis a hablar tan tranquilamente sentados en las escaleras. –Harry y Snape la miraron sintiendo como se les erizaba la piel ante el recuerdo que más que recuerdo estaba siendo un golpe bajo pero necesario para hacerles reaccionar- Pero ahora parecéis dos niños. Espero que a los alumnos a los que tenga que dar clase no sean tan críos como vosotros -pasó la mirada de uno a otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que la detuvo en su padre, carraspeó y dijo escuetamente- Profesor Snape, las Defensas de Hogwarts.

Severus la miró fijamente durante unos segundos haciendo que ella desviase la mirada un tanto incómoda y siendo consciente de que había sido toda una suerte que ninguno de los dos hombres sentados en el despacho hubiesen replicado su regaño ya que las chispas hubieran estado garantizadas. Bajó sus ojos negros hacia el libro e inspirando profundamente, comenzó a hablar mientras Harry, muy serio, mantenía la cabeza girada a la izquierda, al lado contrario a donde se sentaba Mahe.

-Este libro… perteneció a los fundadores de Hogwarts y en él se encuentra el origen de este lugar, su esencia. No como se conoce en "Historia de Hogwarts", eso es pura habladuría en comparación con esto –Harry alzó disimuladamente las cejas pensando en lo que diría Hermione si escuchase al profesor hablar así de uno de sus libros favoritos y comenzó a prestar atención a la explicación- Aquí está la verdadera historia de este castillo, aquella que permanece oculta a los ojos de muchos y solo unos pocos... privilegiados podemos conocer. En él se guardan los secretos con los que se levantó este lugar y sus defensas, la magia empleada, los conjuros y hechizos que lograron convertir este castillo en lo que es hoy.  
-¿Es a partir de ahí como reestableceremos las Defensas? –se interesó Mahe. Harry se mantenía en silencio para evitar tener que hablar con su ex-profesor pero totalmente pendiente de sus palabras. Les estaba resultando tremendamente intrigante el misterio de aquel libro haciéndoles comprender por qué Dumbledore había reaccionado de la forma en que lo hizo cuando Florence trató de acercarse. Realmente, pocos deberían tener acceso a él. Snape asintió a su pregunta.  
-Exacto –afirmó recorriendo con su mirada las hojas abiertas ante él- El conjuro que deberán utilizar se encuentra en estas páginas, escrito del propio puño y letra de Godric Gryffindor aunque Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff transmitieron su sabiduría y destreza en muchas de las palabras que quedaron impresas.

Harry y Mahe se miraron un instante de reojo, extrañados por la explicación que Snape les estaba ofreciendo con respecto al libro y los fundadores.

-¿Y Slytherin? –habló Harry por primera vez desde que se habían enfrentado minutos antes. El profesor clavó sus ojos en él quedándose en silencio pero ante el carraspeo de Mahe decidió que sería mejor explicar.  
-El también colaboró, era un fundador pero… tenía ideales diferentes, deberías saberlo ya, Potter –dijo lo más suavemente que pudo. Harry entrecerró los ojos verdes cruzando la mirada con él.  
-Lo sé, Snape, sé bien cuáles eran sus ideales –contestó secamente.  
-Eemm…-interrumpió Mahe al notar como de nuevo podía haber problemas- Hay algo que no entiendo: por tener ideales diferentes ¿no quiso colaborar en este libro de la misma forma que los demás fundadores?  
- Hogwarts funcionó en armonía durante largos años de felicidad, hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia…-se comenzó a escuchar la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador recordando la canción cantada hacía tres años-… las casas que, como cuatro pilares, habían sostenido nuestra escuela se pelearon entre ellas y, divididas, todas querían dominar… siempre había duelos y peleas entre amigos. Hasta que por fin una mañana el viejo Slytherin partió, y aunque las peleas cesaron, el colegio muy triste se quedó…

Todos miraban al Sombrero que había comenzado a cantar fragmentos de la canción hasta que en unos segundos que se detuvo para seguir recordando, Snape aprovechó la pausa.

-A veces hablas más de lo que deberías¿lo sabías? –le reprochó el profesor al sombrero parlante. Este dibujó una mueca en su base donde se situaba la ranura que hacía de boca y se defendió.  
-No he dicho nada que no sepan. Además, si están conociendo la existencia de ese libro ¿por qué no van a conocer…?  
-¡Cállate!

El silencio cayó como una pesada losa sobre el despacho y el Sombrero decidió no abrir más la boca ante la mirada fría que Snape le lanzaba. Pero simplemente, la breve discusión acaecida entre hombre y trozo de tela solo consiguió aumentar la curiosidad e intriga de los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –inquirió Harry con el ceño fruncido- ¿A qué se está refiriendo?.¿qué es eso otro que deberíamos conocer?  
-Nada que te incumba, Potter.  
-No es eso lo que parece –reprochó Mahe- ¿Tiene que ver con ese libro? –preguntó señalándolo- ¿Con las Defensas, con los fundadores, con Hogwarts? –interrogó cada vez más exaltada- Entonces creo que sí nos incumbe tanto por ser profesores como por ser Jefes de Casa.

Snape resopló lenta y profundamente mientras mantenía la dura mirada de Mahe. No podía creer como podían llegar a complicarse las cosas cuando simplemente deberían estar aprendiendo las dichosas defensas…

-Hay dos libros –terminó diciendo escuetamente- Este escrito por Gryffindor y otro escrito por Slytherin años después. No tienen por qué saber más.  
-¿Dos libros? –preguntaron sorprendidos- pero…  
-He dicho…-interrumpió tajante- que no tienen por que saber más. Prácticamente nadie conoce la existencia de este libro –argumentó señalando el que reposaba sobre la mesa- mucho menos el otro.  
-¿Y por qué sabe usted que existe? –inquirió Mahe indignada ante tanto acertijo. Pero tras la pregunta, repentinamente la expresión de Snape cambió, mostrando un semblante algo más pálido, temeroso de tener que responder con lo que se quedó en silencio. Su reacción consiguió que en varios segundos, los chicos captasen la respuesta.  
-Es un libro oscuro –respondió Harry atónito mientras Mahe contenía la respiración al descubrir la verdad y el por qué su padre sabía de la existencia del mismo.  
-Has dado en el clavo, Potter –comentó mirándole con repulsa al escuchar de sus labios lo que él no se había atrevido a aclarar. Desvió la mirada hacia Mahe que había bajado los ojos y casi pudo saber que por su mente estaba pasando de nuevo todo el desprecio que sentía por él cuando recordaba su pasado oscuro así que, tomando aire, trató de explicar lo justo y necesario para zanjar aquella cuestión- Nadie ha visto nunca ese otro libro pero… Voldemort hablaba de él continuamente aunque dudo que él ni siquiera lo viera alguna vez. Habría podido hacer mucho más daño del que hizo –miró de nuevo fugazmente a la chica al escuchar como un suspiro tembloroso se escapaba de sus labios y deseó haberse mordido la lengua y no haber confirmado la existencia de ese maldito libro pero ya estaba todo hecho.  
-Este libro es de magia blanca y el otro de magia negra –comenzó a recapacitar Harry ante las pocas pistas que tenían- Son opuestos: defensas y ataques, conjuros y maldiciones…  
-¿Podrías dejar ya el tema, Potter? –interrumpió Snape casi en un deje de voz. Al mirarle, Harry se sorprendió al ver que en su mirada había preocupación y súplica para que dejara de hablar pero solo al indicarle con un disimulado gesto de la cabeza hacia Mahe, comprendió la razón y apretó los labios con rabia al no haberse dado cuenta antes: la chica seguía cabizbaja, reflejando una expresión angustiada en su rostro, tan abrumada por conocer la existencia de un libro así como por volver a recordar tan claramente qué había sido su padre. Harry alargó la mano hacia ella, apretándola con fuerza y fue cuando reaccionó inspirando profundamente. Encontró sus ojos con los verdes de Harry y fugazmente los pasó a los negros de Snape. La situación se había vuelto tan tensa que el hombre ya no sabía ni qué decir o por dónde seguir pero fue la chica quien habló.

-Aprendamos a poner las Defensas de una vez y acabemos con esto.

>>>>>>>>>>

Una vez les explicó cómo debían realizar el proceso para el reestablecimiento de las protecciones de las Torres, no sin que no se mantuviese la tensión entre los tres en todo momento, salieron del despacho de Dumbledore para dirigirse cada uno a su Casa. En silencio por todo el pasillo, el sonido de sus pasos resonaba avanzando hasta que llegaron a las escaleras donde se detuvieron.

-Como jefes novatos que son, debería supervisar que realizan correctamente el reestablecimiento de las Defensas de su Torre pero… no lo haré –Harry y Mahe enarcaron las cejas sorprendidos hasta que le escucharon seguir hablando- No es un voto de confianza… es una oportunidad para comprobar si realmente merecen ser Jefes de Casa o si solo son… un capricho del director.

Y sin esperar a que le replicasen, alternó la mirada unos instantes de uno a otra y se giró sobre sus talones ondeando su túnica negra para comenzar a bajar. Ambos chicos le miraron sin mediar palabra mientras le veían avanzando escalera abajo y, hasta que no le perdieron de vista seguros de que no pudiera escucharles, se mantuvieron en silencio. Harry se giró hacia Mahe tomándola de las manos.

-Bueno, pues… -suspiró profundamente- nuestra primera prueba como jefes.  
-Sí –asintió ella un tanto nerviosa. Bajó un instante la mirada y, tragando saliva, la alzó a sus ojos verdes preguntando temerosa- ¿Y si no lo consigo?

Harry acarició su mejilla mostrándole una tierna sonrisa contrastada con la que Mahe se esforzaba en esbozar sin éxito y la acercó a él, abrazándola.

-Es magia y poder lo que se necesita para lo que vamos a hacer ahora y… tú cuentas con ambos requisitos –se separó un poco, tomándola de la barbilla para fijar sus ojos en ella- Eres toda una Ravenclaw de corazón Gryffindor¿qué más necesitas? –Mahe consiguió sonreír a sus palabras suspirando profundamente- No te preocupes, tu Casa reconocerá tu poder.  
-Eso espero… –susurró.

Un suave beso en los labios y se fueron separando mientras sus miradas seguían unidas como tantas otras sensaciones que compartían y, solo cuando Mahe llegó a las escaleras, giraron cada uno para encaminarse a su Torre.

>>>>>>>>>>

Estaba a punto de alcanzar su Casa para adentrarse en las mazmorras que debería fortalecer mediante el conjuro, algo que estaba tan acostumbrado a realizar cada año por esas fechas desde hacía tanto tiempo antes. Durante ese verano pensó que no volvería a sentir esa sensación de responsabilidad al tener que reestablecer las defensas de su Casa pero… allí estaba de nuevo, tras la propuesta de Dumbledore de regresar y, sinceramente, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho a pesar de que sabía que encontraría más problemas que soluciones con el nuevo equipo de profesores con el que contaba el colegio. Pero al menos, estaba ella, su hija, a la que creía que no volvería a ver pero a la que ahora tendría cerca durante todo el año a pesar de que no podría demostrarle su sentimiento hacia ella…. Se sentía extraño, irreconocible _"¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que llegaría a sentirme así, que tendría este instinto de padre? Jamás en la vida lo hubiera creído… jamás"_ Estaba secretamente orgulloso de los conocimientos logrados ese verano, de su puesto de profesora, de Jefa de su Casa… y todo a pesar del tono que no podía evitar utilizar en sus palabras, siempre tan frías y altivas, sobre todo cuando Potter estaba cerca, exasperándole como siempre. Palabras con las que sabía quizá alejaba aún más la posibilidad de acercarse a ella aunque sus ojos le habían hablado de forma diferente en aquella tarde pero, sin duda, habría creído ver el reflejo de lo que él deseaba, solo eso…

Al llegar al hall, giró hacia la puerta de la casa Slytherin y susurrando la contraseña impuesta _"Plata"_, la entrada se abrió. _"Bueno, Severus, aquí estamos como cada año… así que vamos allá"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>_

Cuando llegó a la 6ª planta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de su Torre, los nervios volvieron a acrecentarse en su interior. Tenía un pellizco en el estómago a pesar de que contaba con los requisitos necesarios, como decía Harry, pero aún así sabía que era tanta la responsabilidad de reforzar una de las zonas de Hogwarts que se sentía morir. Se detuvo frente al retrato que abría la entrada y dijo la contraseña dejada en una nota en el despacho del director. Su voz temblorosa hizo que el retrato no reconociese la palabra y carraspeando, trató de hablar más alto.

-¡Luna llena!

El retrato comenzó a abrirse y vio el pasillo que se encaminaba hacia su sala común. Sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas, respiró profundamente antes de entrar pero de pronto, una oleada cálida la invadió de pies a cabeza calmando sus nervios, una sensación tan conocida y tan placentera como cuando estaba con él.

-Gracias, Harry.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al tiempo que puso una mano sobre su corazón y, más tranquila, entró al pasillo cerrándose tras ella la puerta de la Torre Ravenclaw.

>>>>>>>>>>>

El retrato de la señora Gorda seguía como siempre cubriendo la entrada a la casa de los valientes y justo cuando le vio acercarse, la mujer le sonrió abiertamente.

-Mi nuevo Jefe de Casa ¡bienvenido!  
-Gracias –contestó todavía sintiéndose extraño de ocupar tal cargo.  
-La contraseña… -invitó la señora gorda a pronunciar. Harry respiró profundamente y contento por la palabra asignada por Dumbledore, dijo:  
-Merodeadores.

Con un gesto de su mano, la señora gorda hizo como si se apartase ligeramente del lienzo abriéndose el retrato para darle paso. El pasillo que tantas veces había recorrido como estudiante, ahora lo hacía a punto de convertirse en profesor oficial y Jefe de Gryffindor, algo que nunca habría imaginado que pudiera ocurrirle por el simple hecho de que no sabía si tendría un futuro que vivir. Pero ahí estaba, feliz y contento de que fuese así, del año que se presentaba por delante con Mahe, Lupin y Dumbledore; poder dar clases a Mark, Nora, Derek, Ginny y tantos otros que conocía; poder seguir viviendo en ese castillo que tanto quería… La sensación tan alegre que estaba sintiendo se evaporó ligeramente al notar lo nerviosa que se estaba sintiendo Mahe así que se concentró mientras llegaba a la sala, enfocando su poder hacia ella. _"Gracias, Harry"_ resonó en su mente al cabo de unos instantes y un latido de su corazón le indicó que había conseguido calmarla con lo que volvió a sentirse plenamente contento.

Tal y como Snape les había explicado, tenía que buscar un punto en la Torre o en sus dependencias para realizar el conjuro que reestablecería las Defensas así que, sin saber dónde situarse, comenzó a mirar la sala a su alrededor. Se notaba perfectamente que no había alumnos puesto que todo estaba en orden: no había libros, ni pergaminos, ni plumas olvidadas en los rincones y por un momento, echó de menos el ver el ambiente de siempre que indicase que todos estaban allí. El pensamiento le entristeció un poco porque realmente no todos estarían allí ese año y sabía que les extrañaría mucho, sobre todo a Ron y Hermione. Tantos años juntos, tantas aventuras, tantos buenos y malos ratos… pero la vida seguía, afortunadamente, y aunque ya no estaban en Hogwarts, sabía que les tendría siempre cerca: una amistad como la que ellos compartían era de las que se mantenían hasta la eternidad.

Se acercó a la ventana, a la escalera que subía a las habitaciones, a la chimenea… no sabía cuál era el punto que debía elegir hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en su sillón favorito, allí donde había compartido charlas y juegos con sus amigos, y donde alguna que otra siesta había echado. Se dirigió a él sentándose un momento y sonrió: no había lugar en toda la sala donde se sintiera más a gusto. _"Este es el lugar"_ pensó sonriente y levantándose lo retiró un poco para situarse en el punto exacto. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para conseguir la mayor concentración: ahora era él quien se había puesto algo nervioso pero trató de ignorarlo. Alzó su encantada dejando que la magia que recorría sus venas hablase a través de la varita aunque sentía una sensación extraña, como si todo su cuerpo pudiera irradiar su magia sin necesidad de ningún elemento. Cuanto más pensaba en su casa, en Gryffindor, más poderoso se sentía, más fuerte… Abrió los ojos verdes y volviendo a respirar hondo, pronunció el conjuro:

- _Hit et nunc, ab initio et ab finem, magicus vitae esencia est. Itaque invocata es ad hic. Protege et defende castellum, interclude itinerem hostibus et fortibus tenebrarum... _

Una leve brisa comenzó a juguetear con su cabello azabache, aumentando lentamente de intensidad en torno a su cuerpo, poco a poco, como si fuera la magia en forma de aire la que le recorriese con suavidad, casi pudiendo sentirla en su tacto si alargaba la mano y rozaba la sutil corriente… Su poder antiguo impulsaba la fuerza desde su interior, aumentando la potencia del hechizo e irradiando una seguridad y valentía pocas veces sentida de una forma tan profunda: era como si el propio Godric Gryffindor estuviera allí… Mientras, una brillante cortina de luz invadió la estancia y, aunque aquello era nuevo para él, sabía que todo estaba saliendo correctamente, que aquella era la señal, algo se lo decía: su Casa estaba quedando protegida y las defensas reestablecidas…

>>>>>>>>>>>

Hagrid salía de su cabaña con un gran saco de abono para sus enormes calabazas cuando fijó sus bonachones ojos negros en el castillo: la imagen de Hogwarts se había difuminado ligeramente por tres zonas pero tras varios segundos, volvió a mostrarse con todo su esplendor y majestuosidad. El hombre sonrió satisfecho y acercándose a Buckbeack, que reposaba en el huerto, le dijo:

-Hogwarts vuelve a estar protegido, amigo. Ya está casi todo preparado

* * *

Bueno! a ver, os traduzco el conjuro que lanza Harry _"Aquí y ahora, desde el principio hasta el final, la magia es la esencia de la vida. Asi pues eres invocada a este lugar. Protege y defiende el castillo, impide el paso a los enemigos y las fuerzas de las tinieblas."_ Realmente, recuerdo poco del latín que tuve que estudiar en el instituto así que sé que posiblemente tenga más de un fallo a la hora de haber conjugado la frase pero espero no os importe ; ) Más cosas que contaros: las contraseñas. Todas ellas tienen su por qué para haberlas elegido. Este capi lo escribí en marzo-abril del año pasado y durante los días de semana santa, Nigriv y yo salíamos a ver las procesiones y por ciertas conversación que tuvimos, sobre HH lógicamente, pero que aún no se puede desvelar, se quedó con contraseña de Slytherin "Plata"; en el caso de Gryffindor, fue simplemente pensarcuál sería la contraseña que más legustaríaa Harry encontrarse para entrar en su casa y de ahí surgió "Merodeadores"; yla de Ravenclaw, me pasé tanto tiempo escribiendo sobre la luna,buscandoen qué días estuvo llena y durante esos días de semana santa, me quedaba embobada mirándola esperando más inspiración, que no salió más contraseña que "Luna llena" precisamente. Y ya está, es un capi largo yeso hace que haya muchos más lugares donde esconder pistas para posteriores capítulos (y alguna cosilla que aclara otras dichas ya...) y muchos comentarios y explicacionespara seguir desarrollando este fic. Nos vamos acercando al 1 de septiembre y tenemos cena de bienvenida y sombrero seleccionador ¿os lo vais a perder? ; ) Nos vemos en unos días. 


	38. Capítulo 37: Más que una canción

Hola, qué tal? Soy Mahe, de nuevo estoy con vosotros. No creais que hoy me dejé atrás **el disclaimer**, no. Por ahí anda... ; ) ¿Cómo estáis **todos**? Espero que genial aunque creo que ahora casi todos estáis enfrascados en los exámenes, no? Ya sabéis que para los ratitos de relax nos tendréis por aquí con todos **los personajes** de HH. En el último capítulo, comenté algo que, por si acaso no llegasteis a leer, os repito ahora: aunque tenemos muchos capítulos escritos, hay algunos por ahí enmedio que hay que terminar y... nos estáis pillando. Además, Nigriv tiene que pasar al word los suyos y ahora también tiene poco tiempo. Así que si veis que tardamos un poco más de lo normal en subir capi, no os extrañe pero volver, volveremos, no nos vayais a abandonar!. A ver si en estos días podemos ir adelantando algo y junto a lo que tenemos listo para subir, no tenemos que forzar el parón. De todas formas, os iremos avisando de la situación **del fic** para que estéis informados. Pasamos a los rr? pues vamos allá.

_Daiuuch_ Una de las preguntas del millón en HH:.¿Snape y Mahe se llevarán bien y se aceptarán algún día? pues mira, me ha dado el punto y te voy a contestar: pues... ni idea : ) Es broma, obviamente sí lo sé pero por ahora, esos sentimientos que tienen cada uno les **pertenecen a** ellos y por lo que se ve, no van **a **salir a la luz tan fácilmente. Pero todo es cuestión de tiempo, aunque, si te digo la verdad... es más fácil que **JK** saque el 7º antes de tiempoque este padre e hija se quieran como tal. Que le vamos a hacer... Ya mismo tenemos el 1 de septiembre aquí! Besos.

_Klau Potter_¿Te cae mal Florence? jejeje, ten cuidado que luego las apariencias engañan aunque también dicen que la primera impresión es la que queda (uy, que refranera estoy, jeje) Mira que como luego cambies de opinión sobre ella... A ver si echamos un ratito y pasamos por tu retoño ; ) Cuidate, besitos.

_Zalamandra_: Bienvenido! o bienvenida:D Desde las 3 de la tarde hasta casi las 11 de la noche leyendo nuestro fic? wow! con algunos de vosotros batimos records, jeje. Pero por lo que veo te dejaste atrás MA: todos los escribimos conjuntamente Nigriv y yo **excepto **ese fic que lo escribió solamente Nigriv y es la primera parte de esta trilogía. Si no lo leiste, pásate por allí para ver de surge **Virginia **y lo que ocurrió en el 6º año de Harry. Lo que sí veo es que parece ser leiste los colaterles de UP. Me alegro mucho de que te gustaran. No a todo el mundo le gusta ver tanto personajes nuevos como **Nora, Mark, Mahe, etc** porque hacen que la historia pueda desvariar un poco** y** se puede llegar arelegar a **otros personajes** oficiales. Pero por norma general, nosotras estamos siendo muy bien aceptadas por casi todosvosotros así **que **nos sentimos muy satisfechas. Nuestro trabajo nos cuesta, no creais! Por lo pronto, tu llegada es puntuada con un 10: efectivamente, Florence es la nombrada por Bertha Jorkins en CdF cuando le contó a Dumbledore que había visto a Snape besándose con alguien en los invernaderos : ) Tienes muy buena memoria! Si leisteel colateral de Historia de un Master, fue cuando yaempezamos a hacer referencia a ella así que esta mujer ya venía de lejos hasta que ahora la hemos sacado a la vista de todos.Estos **son** los nombres que siempre decimos que JK utiliza pero no desarrolla y al final teminan sirviendonos a nosotras: el nombre será invención de ella pero la vida de estos personajes nos pertenece **exclusivamente** a nosotras .: ) Esperamos seguir viendote a menudo! Gracias por unirte a esta aventura que es HH ; )

_Layn_: Con HH vas a tener siempre eso:dudas resueltas y **de** pronto...más que se crean. Y sobre todo, una característica en las historias de **las Guilmains**: mucha ambiguedad para liaros más, jeje. Pero así se hace interesante la historia, no? ; ) Note preocupes por Nigriv, la tendrás aquí en seguida. Besos.

_Lladruc:_ Que velocidades! **pero** gracias por dejar rr aún sin tener tiempo ; ) Me hizo gracia tu suposición de que Amy o quien sea sería la profesora de Herbología y la jefa de Hufflepuff, no por lo de Amy si no por ese "o quien sea", jejeje, obviamente alguien tiene que ser. Prontito lo sabrás ; ) Bye!

_Paty:_ Hola! casi un mes de fiesta! que bien, jeje, toda una maratón sin duda : )A ver tus preguntas si puedo contestar algo... ¿por qué la gárgola el permitió la entrada a Harry? Lupin respondió a tu pregunta _"... la gárgola reconoce tu poder con solo tenerte enfrente":_ es cierto que **al contrario que** ocurría con McGonagall, él ni siquiera tuvo que pronunciar la contraseña pero precisamente porque su poder es enorme, él fue el único mago capazde hacer caer las defensas de los terrenos de Hogwarts la noche de la batalla para aparecerse con Mahe muerta en el haya. Si consiguió algo así ¿qué no será capaz de hacer con una simple gárgola? Digamos que todo el castillo se rinde a su poder. **JK** le da poder a Harry pero **nosotras** se lo triplicamos, jeje. En cuanto a si él y Mahe son herederos... quien sabe aunque con las de alumnos que hay...Pero piensa¿y si no es un alumno, si **no**... un profesor? ; )Sobre el profesor de Herbología y jefe de casa, cuidado, Dumbledore dice _"Quizá sea la única casa en la que no rompa la tradición",_ no asegura nada, dice "quiza" y conociendo como es ¿crees que romperá la tradición también? ; ) Amy "varita amiga" tiene bastantes posibilidades, sí, pero veremos que de amiga resulta ser al final, no digo nada más que me regañan. Me encantan tus suposiciones así que no dejes de hacerlas quenosotras siempre **permitiremos** que alucineis tan sanamente con las ideas que se os ocurren : ) Besos.

_Stiby:_ Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Nigriv cuando leyó en mi casa tu rr al decir que no veías donde podían estar escondidas las pistas y tampoco las soluciones a los misterios planteados, jejeje. Que no somos tan malas y de vez en cuando os dejamos cosas claritas! aunque creo que en esas ocasiones es cuando menos cuenta os dais. Tu tranquila que con este fic **jamás** tendrás seguro algo cien por cien hasta **que **realmente se revele, esla mejor forma de mantener la intriga. Vamos a ver tu comentario al capi:me he ido a releer la conversación de los chicos frente a la gárgola para ver si alguna palabra podía haber servido de contraseña, jeje. No hablan mucho pero podría haber sido, sí, buen punto ; ) Con la nueva profe todo es bastante tenso, eso es cierto pero si **alguien **se siente verdaderamente tenso con todo esto es Snape porque sin duda, mientras a Mahe no le caiga bien Florence, él no va a saber si esta amistad con la profesora le puede beneficiar a la relación con su hija o terminar perjudicándole. Lo mismo tiene que elegir entre este antiguo amor o sus nuevos sentimientos de padre. Eso sí, si algo lemolesta a Mahe más que nada en el mundo, mucho más que su padre se quede con Florence, es que se meta con Harry, uff, se lo come si hace falta. Me parece que se va a tener que pasar la mayor parte del fic dándole a los dos un **toque** de advertencia cada vez que se junten. A ver, más cositas¿que se han desviado para poner las defensas? Stiby! que te pongo en bandeja pistas y soluciones ¿y me dices esto? aquí fue donde dijimos "ein?", jeje. Pero nada, tú misma has dicho que tienes la sensación de que es una de las partes más importante del capítulo. Te confirmo que tus sensaciones son ciertas. Lo del sombrero está en relación con **todo lo** demás(lo que canta el sombrero son fragmentos de las canciones de los últimos años, creo **que** cogí del 4º y 5º, ahora mismonolo recuerdo bien,hace mucho que escribí ese capítulo) y lo del libro oscuro, ya ni te cuento. De hecho, no es la primera vez que se habla de ese libro... ¿dónde se ha hablado antes de él? uuf, eso no te lo puedo decir pero que **sale** en alguno de los más de 190 capítulos que llevamos entre MA, UP y HH, sale, te lo aseguro, jejeje. Que mala soy :D Es broma. A mí también me gusta esa conexión entre Harry y Mahe, da mucha tranquilidad saber que se tienen y se sienten de esa forma. Y el paternalismo de Snape, jeje, ni él se lo puede creer aún. Bueno, chica, espero que tengas mucha suerte en los exámenes y que te veamos por aquí **de** vez en cuando. Besitos y gracias por el rr largo, no nos quejamos, no ; )

_Lunabayo_: Hola! qué sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo :) Me alegra mucho saber que **nuestra imaginación** te hace sentir rodeada de magia, así es como nos sentimos nosotras cuando nos juntamos para cuadrar o hablar del fic. Así que si os **lo** transmitimos luego en cada capi, genial! Feliz año que a ti no te lo dije aún. Besitos.

_Celina_: Creo que Nigriv tampoco se dio cuenta en un primer momento de ese pequeño desliz con su nombre en tu rr, jeje. Pero no problem,se le** puede** llamar de ambas maneras ysabremos a quien os referís (en mi caso es más lío porque los nombres son iguales, jeje)Por cierto, te he visto por el foro :D Cuando vi Anilec-tfe me quedé pensando de que me sonaba el nick hasta que cai en la cuenta de que tenías que ser tú : ) No sé cómo se me pudo **pasar**, jeje. Que lástima que nochevieja no fuera mejor pero bueno, también espero como tú que el resto del año mejore y sea, si no **muy** bueno, al menos lo más bueno posible. Los reyes no se portaron **mal** pero con esto de que le hacemos la competencia en lo de ser magos, parece que no están muy contentos (es que como la magia de Hogwarts, nada ; )) **así que...** trajeron lo que pillaron :D ¿Te quedaste intrigada con el capi? pues para que te sigas intrigando, hoy tienes más, jeje. Venga, un besote muy fuerte desde aquí para allá y ten **cuidado **con tanta agua, hazte un impervius para que al menos no te moje mucho.

No sé si ffnet ha falladoporque este último rr de Celina no entró en nuestra cuenta, así que no sé si a lo mejor alguno más no llegó ni a la cuenta ni al fic, como le pasó hace poco a Marc. Os aviso por si veis que no os he contestado. Y, bueno, nos falta mucha gente ¿dónde estáis? Seika, Hermiwg, Elementh, Laura PE, Cote, Jareth, Parótida... y más gente que me dejo atrás pero que son igualmente importantes. Os esperamos por aquí, oki? Bueno, para los que sí estáis, vamos con el capi que es lo que os interesa, no? Por cierto, que no me he olvidado del disclaimer: si unís las palabras que hay en negrita a lo largo de la presentación y las respuestas a los rr, lo tendréis ; ) Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 36: Más que una canción**

(Por Mahe)

Asomado a la ventana de su despacho, observaba como la noche comenzaba a cerrarse sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts pero aún existía la suficiente claridad para poder vislumbrar como por la subida hacia el castillo, cruzando la verja de los cerdos alados, los carruajes de los threstals se aproximaban con los alumnos de los cursos superiores. Suspiró profundamente y una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios: había transcurrido un año desde que él hiciese por última vez ese mismo recorrido junto a sus amigos y si en ese momento le hubiesen dicho dónde iba a estar doce meses después, hubiera creído que por lo menos se trataba de un chisme de Rita Skeeter. Miró su reloj y calculando que su primera función oficial estaba a punto de comenzar, decidió bajar. Se acercaba el momento...

Justo al abrir la puerta de su despacho, no esperaba encontrarla allí pero su presencia le hizo sonreír.

-Miau…  
-Profesora…  
-Miau…  
-Sí, ya se acerca la hora. –comentó Harry como si realmente contestase al felino que, sentada muy erguida frente a la puerta, le miraba fijamente- ¿Querrá acompañarme?

La gata se levantó y acercándose a Harry, comenzó a caminar a su lado moviendo la cola dispuesta a no faltar a su cita de cada año con los nuevos alumnos aunque no pudiese ser ella misma quien les recibiese de viva voz. Avanzaron por los corredores hasta llegar a una escalinata de piedra por donde, en breve, un número de asustados e inquietos chiquillos de once años comenzarían a subir para adentrarse en el mundo mágico al cual pertenecían. Su mente voló sin querer ocho años atrás cuando acompañado por Ron subió la escalinata en la que ahora esperaba y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo: recordaba claramente su viaje en el tren con el que se convertiría en su mejor amigo; lo curioso que le resultaba todo lo que el pelirrojo le contaba sobre el mundo mágico y a su vez lo igualmente interesante que para Ron era conocer de él mismo; su descubrimiento de cosas tan normales y deliciosas como las ranas de chocolate y las empanadas de calabaza y los "peligrosos" sabores de las grajeas Bertie Bott; Neville desesperado buscando su sapo por los compartimentos mientras Hermione ya daba muestras de su predisposición en ser una "sabelotodo"; cuando vio a Hagrid portando aquel enorme farol para conducirles a los botes que les llevarían al castillo a través del lago; la enorme escalinata de piedra sobre la que la profesora McGonagall les esperaba; el ofrecimiento de "amistad" que Malfoy le propuso… Aquel último recuerdo fue lo único que consiguió empañar la sonrisa que Harry esbozaba mientras las imágenes pasaban por su mente llevándole a su infancia. De pronto, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Nervioso?  
Giró el rostro hacia la izquierda, de donde provenía la voz y sonrió.  
-Pues… un poco la verdad –confesó bajando tímidamente la mirada.  
-Creo que ellos lo estarán más que tú.  
-Posiblemente, pero éste va a ser mi primer acto oficial ante todo el colegio como subdirector y… quiero hacerlo bien.  
-Y lo harás bien¿verdad Minerva?

La gata maulló en asentimiento y se acercó a Dumbledore ronroneando. Por unos segundos se quedaron en silencio hasta que en la lejanía pudo comenzar a oírse el barullo de las voces excitadas que debían estar llegando a la orilla del lago.

-Parece que ya llegan –dijo Harry con un ligero tono tembloroso. Dumbledore se aproximó a él poniéndole una mano en el hombro apretándolo con confianza, mirándole sonriente sobre sus gafas de media luna.  
-Harry, eres el mago más poderoso en siglos¿te va a dar miedo recibir a un puñado de chiquillos cuyo mayor nerviosismo se lo debe provocar el hecho de que seas tú el que está esperándoles? –el chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió- Debes sentirte seguro y confiado de tomar el Sombrero Seleccionador en tus manos, Harry. No puede ser de otra forma…

El profesor fijó su brillante mirada durante unos segundos más en los ojos verdes del chico y volviendo a apretar con afecto su hombro, se giró canturreando hacia la puerta que daba paso al Hall. Harry resopló con fuerza comprobando que McGonagall aún seguía allí, tan pendiente de él como si fuera a examinarle y no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo. Desde abajo, las voces cada vez más audibles de los nuevos alumnos ya no dejaba lugar a dudas de que su primera actuación oficial estaba a escasos segundos de producirse. Poco a poco, niños y niñas vestidos con la túnica negra de Hogwarts comenzaron a subir por las escaleras y conforme menos escalones les separaban de Harry, mayor era el silencio y la expectación que comenzaba a formarse en el ambiente así como la inquietud en todos ellos.

-¡Mira, es él!

Susurró una chiquilla rubia a su recién conocida amiga en el tren. El tropel de niños se había detenido a unos cuatro escalones de su nuevo profesor y todos fijaban sus ojos curiosos en el muchacho. Desde el punto de vista de aquellos niños, en lo más alto de aquella escalera estaba alguien que varios años antes había subido también aquellos escalones, con los mismos miedos e inseguridades que ellos mismos sentían en ese momento. Pero no era igual que ellos, era alguien que desde su más tierna infancia se había convertido en una leyenda la cual ahora estaba más que confirmada: ante ellos tenían al mejor mago que habían conocido en su corta vida, el mago que les había devuelto la seguridad y la tranquilidad al mundo que el lado oscuro había pretendido destruir. Alguien por quien sentían una gran admiración y respeto mientras él solo se sentía como un chico joven de verde mirada e indomable cabello azabache que les miraba atentos, mostrándoles una nerviosa sonrisa de bienvenida. El era Harry, Harry a secas.

Los leves susurros y murmullos se continuaban entre los niños que casi no se movían de su sitio, estáticos y en silencio, a la espera de que el adulto que les observaba comenzara a hablar. Nunca le había gustado sentirse el centro de atención pero allí estaba, tenía que cumplir con su trabajo, así que lo más disimuladamente que pudo para que no notasen su inquietud, bajó un poquito la cabeza, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos. La nerviosa sonrisa que perfilaba sus labios se transformó en otra más relajada cuando notó como una calidez especial llenaba su corazón tranquilizándole desde la distancia: sin duda, Dumbledore había tenido que contar en la mesa de profesores como le había encontrado y Mahe no había tardado ni en segundo en reaccionar para intentar ayudarle. Agradecido, situó la mano en su corazón durante un momento y sintiéndose más reconfortado, abrió los ojos alzando la cabeza. Los chiquillos y chiquillas frente a él parecían seguir atentos cada movimiento que hacía, así que cruzó las manos tras su espalda para adoptar una postura más formal, carraspeó, tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, alumnos. Soy… Harry Potter –las risitas nerviosas y emocionadas se dejaron oír con claridad ante la innecesaria explicación- Soy vuestro subdirector y también seré vuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, bueno… -se detuvo unos momentos y sonrió llevando de nuevo sus manos hacia delante-… creo que es mejor dejarnos de tantas formalidades porque, sinceramente, me siento casi tan nervioso como vosotros. –los niños correspondieron a su franqueza con grandes sonrisas y mayor admiración al sentirle más cercano, mientras McGonagall le lanzaba una mirada fulminante comenzando a maullar molesta por la inesperada reacción del chico. Harry la miró y se encogió de hombros- Lo siento, Minerva, pero yo no puedo ser tan estricto. –la gata desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y bufando, volvió a sentarse muy erguida como si el cambio en la recepción de los alumnos la hubiese ofendido personalmente.

-En fin, chicos –siguió hablando Harry intentando no hacer caso del ronroneo molesto de la gata- estoy aquí para daros la bienvenida y para deciros que os sintáis en casa. Esta será ahora vuestra familia. –fue observando a cada uno de los niños, recordando como se sintió él en aquel momento- Muchos provenís de familia de magos y algunos otros venís del mundo muggle pero recordad siempre, que aquí sois todos iguales: todos sois magos y brujas. No importa cual sea vuestro origen, ni de dónde vengáis porque lo que importa es que tenéis el don de la magia en vuestra sangre independientemente de quienes sean vuestras familias. –miró de reojo a McGonagall que, aunque seguía sin mirarle, sabía que estaba pendiente de cada palabra que estaba diciendo pero continuó- Otra cosa que quería comentaros es que… caigáis en la casa que caigáis, estad contentos. Sabéis que hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, y cada una tiene sus características que en general definen a sus miembros. Pero os aseguro que a pesar de todo, un Slytherin puede llegar a ser tan leal como un Hufflepuff, y un Ravenclaw tan valiente como un Gryffindor. No os dejéis llevar o influenciar por los comentarios de viejas rencillas y enemistades entre las casas. Da igual a la que vayáis a pertenecer, tenéis que sentirla propia y estar a gusto en ella. Pero sobre todo, tenéis que conseguir que el espíritu de amistad que había entre nuestros cuatro fundadores y que hizo que este castillo se creara, se mantenga. Eso hará que Hogwarts esté siempre unido, como debe ser.

Todos los chiquillos se mantuvieron callados aunque Harry pudo observar como varios de ellos cuchicheaban disimuladamente mirándole de soslayo, haciendo que casi pudiera saber que, a pesar de la corta edad que tenían, ya venían condicionados por sus familias con ideas muy distintas a las que les acababa de exponer de forma que nada de lo que les había dicho, tenía sentido para ellos. Los observó durante unos segundos y cuando los chicos percibieron la mirada persistente de Harry, bajaron la cabeza un tanto azorados.

-¿Alguna duda o pregunta?

Nadie habló hasta que de pronto, una niña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos negros alzó tímidamente la mano. Harry asintió con la cabeza dándole paso para que hablase.

-Señor… quería saber si…-se detuvo un instante mientras los colores comenzaban a subir a sus mejillas.  
-Dime. –la animó a continuar. La niña tomó aire y mirándole vergonzosamente, siguió con su pregunta.  
-Quería saber si… tendremos clase todos los días con usted

El tono emocionado de su voz y la expresión ilusionada en el rostro de la niña y en el de varias chiquillas más en cuanto escucharon la pregunta, hizo que Harry, al no esperarse tal cuestión, alzase las cejas sorprendido sintiéndose casi como Lockhart cuando aparecía en sus clases de Defensa en segundo curso. Carraspeó tratando de disimular la sonrisa adoptando una expresión neutra pero formal y le contestó.

-No, los de primero solo tenéis clase de Defensa dos veces en semana. -la expresión de las niñas se transformó en desilusión y el brillo de los grandes ojos negros de la chiquilla que había preguntado desapareció- Pero… cualquier cosa que necesitéis podéis acudir a mi despacho o preguntar por mí en Gryffindor, soy el jefe de Casa.

La niña volvió a sonreír contenta y Harry esbozó también una sonrisa sin poder creer que su presencia despertara tanta admiración como la del propio Gilderoy Lockhart. Divertido por la anécdota, la cual había hecho que la incomodidad de los cuchicheos de aquellos que parecía que podían dar problemas desapareciera, decidió continuar con el recibimiento.

-Si no tenéis ninguna otra pregunta, esperadme aquí. Voy a comprobar que todo esté preparado para que vayáis al Gran comedor.

Los niños se movieron un poquito comenzando de nuevo los murmullos denotando los nervios y emoción del siguiente paso que iban a dar. Harry giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba al Hall pero paró en seco al ver como McGonagall le había adelantado interrumpiéndole el paso, mirándole fijamente. El chico se agachó sin entender el porqué de esa mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre?.¿Hice algo mal? -la gata bajó la cabeza acercándose a él y ronroneó restregándose mimosamente en sus rodillas, gesto que hizo sonreír a Harry comprendiendo su significado- Tomaré esto como una aprobación al recibimiento "no estricto" que les he dado a los chicos. –acarició a la gata tras las orejas y se levantó para proseguir su camino.

Cuando salió al Hall, lo encontró vacío y casi en silencio, solo el rumor amortiguado por la puerta cerrada que daba paso al Gran Comedor era lo que podía oírse en toda la estancia y justo en esa puerta era donde Filch le esperaba. Cruzó el vestíbulo pasando por la escalera de mármol y cuando llegó hasta el conserje, éste le tendió el pergamino con los nombres de los nuevos alumnos que habían llegado.

-¿Está todo preparado dentro? –preguntó sintiendo de nuevo los nervios en su estómago. El viejo conserje se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba claro que Potter nunca había sido santo de su devoción y aunque ahora fuera su subdirector, no iba a cambiar de opinión. Para él nunca habría nadie mejor que Umbridge. Ante el gesto del hombre, Harry suspiró hondo y mirando a la gata que le había acompañado hasta allí, le dijo- Pues entonces, vamos a por los chicos.

Al cabo de un rato, volvía de nuevo a presentarse ante la puerta del Gran Comedor con el tropel de niños sumamente inquietos tras él y delante suya, una gata que mantenía su cabeza bien alta y orgullosa, como si su propia presencia humana fuese a recorrer el pasillo entre las mesas que los separaba de la de los profesores. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, el murmullo que había ido escuchando hasta segundos antes de los alumnos ya sentados a las mesas cesó casi por completo, algo que solo hizo incrementar sus nervios. Tragó saliva, resopló profundamente y comenzó a andar hacia el interior.

El sentir multitud de ojos puestos en él no era algo nuevo, para bien o para mal lo había sentido en muchas ocasiones, pero en aquel caso estaba siendo diferente. Era mucha la responsabilidad que había contraído al aceptar el cargo de subdirector y por un instante dudó en haber hecho lo correcto porque si solamente el hecho de cruzar el comedor dirigiendo a los chicos y tener que ponerles el sombrero, ya le estaba provocando una ganas imperiosas de salir corriendo¿qué ocurriría si tuviera que tomar decisiones aún más importantes debido a su puesto? Inmediatamente, se recriminó a si mismo por el acceso de infantilismo que le había hecho pensar de esa forma _"Después de todo lo que has hecho, después de todo a lo que te has tenido que enfrentar ¿vas a tener miedo de ocupar este cargo? Eres un Gryffindor: lo has demostrado y lo demostrarás"_ Se quedó desconcertado al oír la voz en su cabeza que sin saber por qué, le inundó de serenidad al recordarle aquella verdad. Miró hacia la mesa de profesores recorriéndola con la mirada para finalmente detenerla en Mahe. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa afloró a sus labios y avanzó aún más seguro que nunca hacia el final del pasillo.

Siempre había sido alguien especial, alguien diferente, incluso antes de conocerle. Pero nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a ser tan importante y necesario en su vida a pesar de que el presentimiento que tuvo aquella noche en Grimmauld Place al contacto con su mano tras ayudarle a ver el último recuerdo en el espejo le confirmó mucho más de lo que esperaba. Mientras le veía avanzar por el pasillo con todos los alumnos detrás se sintió tremendamente orgullosa de él, observando como su sensación era compartida por la gran mayoría de los que allí estaban, todos tan pendientes de él y tan de acuerdo con su nuevo puesto como cuando Dumbledore le otorgó la Orden de Merlín en el baile de graduación. Su porte, no tan estirado y estricto como el que McGonagall había ofrecido cada año en su recorrido por entre las mesas, no menoscababa su presencia. Al contrario, tenía algo que hacía que no fuese extraño verle haciendo aquella función, algo que hacía que se le viese con total naturalidad a pesar de que ella le sentía nervioso, su corazón acelerado, pero percibió como en cuestión de segundos, ese nerviosismo se transformó en seguridad en lo que estaba realizando. Por muchos magos y brujas que hubiese en el Gran Comedor, él era diferente, él desprendía lo mejor y más poderoso que tenía en su interior: desprendía magia antigua y pura. Le vio recorrer con la mirada la mesa de profesores y al cruzarla con la suya, se estremeció suspirando profundamente: sería el subdirector, el jefe de la casa Gryffindor, el profesor de Defensa pero para ella seguía siendo simplemente Harry, la persona con la que compartía el corazón y la vida.

Perdida en su imagen, notó como tomaban su mano apretándola con cariño. Solo entonces desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia la izquierda sonriendo emocionada.

-No hay nadie como él –le susurró Lupin tan orgulloso como ella de ver al chico allí.  
-Nadie… -contestó Mahe regresando su mirada a su amor.

Harry llegó hasta la mesa de profesores donde en la parte delantera, se situaba el taburete con el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador. Los niños y niñas se reagruparon frente al taburete y sin que nadie dijera nada y sabiendo que ahora era su turno, el Sombrero comenzó a cantar…

"_Después de más de mil años  
Y como si fuera ayer  
Hoy por fin vuelvo a sentirlos  
A pesar de saber que ya estaban aquí. _

Temeroso llegó el primero,  
Cuando menos era quien debía temer  
Y un tanto distraido por mi parte  
Casi lo doy a manos del no amigo.  
¿hubiera eso cambiado algo?

Dos llegaron a la vez  
Seguro, más curioso que asustado  
Cuando menos sabía de nosotros  
Y muy deseoso de encontrar su verdad.  
Y el otro… tranquilo, cálido como ella  
Sin un atisbo de duda de a dónde iría a quedar.

Y al fin llegó el último de ellos  
Pero no por ellos menos importante.  
Cuando aprecié la fina hebra de pensamiento dorado en su mente  
Supe que al fin estaban los cuatro como antaño.  
Pues de nadie más que de ella podía proceder tanto saber.

No pensé que fuera tan pronto su reencuentro  
Ni el mío con ellos y su poder  
Mas el día que me posé sobre su cabeza no lo dudé:  
Fuerte era entonces lo antiguo  
y más fuerte aún el destino de tres  
Que hacía que el de otros cuatro  
Pareciera eclipsado a todos excepto a dos.

La cabeza de aquel cuya mano me alzó  
El día que los cuatro me dieran la vida  
Nunca más me sirvió de receptáculo  
Mas pasé por la de hijos, nietos y requetatatara nietos

Y a todos y cada uno de ellos reconocí como a los demás.  
No por nada volcaron en mí  
Valentía y sabiduría, astucia y lealtad.  
Para que supiera reconocerlas, unirlas y a la vez separarlas

Reunido el poder de los cuatro  
Mi raida corpulencia parece temblar  
Estremecida al conocimiento de que tras más de mil años  
También a ellos les llegó su tiempo.  
Y al igual que yo, Hogwarts lo percibe  
Y vibrará intensamente a la espera de vuestro sino.

Cuatro pilares nos sustenta,  
cuatro fundadores nos unen y nos destruyen  
Cuatro casas que dan vida a esta escuela  
Pues sin todas ellas nada es,  
Cuatro casas tan iguales y distintas,  
Una de las cuales será vuestro hogar."

Cuando el Sombrero terminó de cantar, el Salón se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, todos un tanto desconcertados por sus palabras y por el juego matemático que había incluido este año pero poco a poco, los aplausos comenzaron a sonar hasta que la estancia estalló en palmas. Como cada año, su canción escondía mucho más de lo que parecía y sin duda, aquel no iba a ser de forma diferente. El trozo de tela mágica se inclinó ante sus oyentes agradeciendo el aplauso y volvió a quedarse erguido, a la espera de que Harry lo cogiera para comenzar la Selección. El chico miró un momento a Dumbledore que, con McGonagall en brazos, le sonreía animándole a continuar. Se acercó al Sombrero mientras desenrollaba el pergamino con los nombres y cogiéndolo del pico con su mano izquierda alzó el pergamino con su diestra para comenzar a llamar a los alumnos. Carraspeó aclarando la voz y el Salón volvió a quedarse en silencio.

-Anderson, Dana

La niña que se había interesado en saber si darían clase cada día con él, abrió mucho sus ojos al ver que tenía que ser la primera en subir. Casi temblando y sintiendo un calor sofocante en sus mejillas subió los dos escalones que le separaban del estrado hasta llegar al taburete y sentarse en él. Al acercarse Harry a ella, le miró y éste, sonriéndole con confianza, depósito el Sombrero sobre su cabeza tapando casi por completo su rostro. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el murmullo pensante del trozo de tela hasta que de pronto, una carcajada del propio Sombrero hizo que todos se sorprendiesen.

-Jajajajaa¡qué insistente! Pero nuestras elecciones cuentan, por supuesto –se escuchó decir a la tela- así que… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se echó a reír porque, por la reacción del Sombrero, estaba seguro de que la niña habría estado susurrando tan deseosamente que quería ir a su casa como él lo hizo pensando que no quería caer en Slytherin. Levantó el sombrero de su cabeza y vio los ojos brillantes de la chiquilla que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡No tendré clase todos los días con usted pero será mi jefe de Casa! –exclamó entusiasmada bajando del taburete. Harry rió ante la ocurrencia de la cría _"Lo que hace ser Harry Potter" _

Uno a uno fueron pasando todos los nuevos alumnos pero mientras posaba el sombrero en la cabeza de los niños, Harry siguió pensando en la canción, cosa de la que pocos años había llegado a estar pendiente pero… aquel año algo le decía que era diferente y que debía analizarla: estaba en juego mucho más de lo que parecía…

* * *

Adoro a Harry, no puedo evitarlo, jeje. Bueno, antes que nada, decir que **la canción del Sombrero es de Nigriv**. Nadie como ella para hacer que este trozo de tela cante porque siempre le salen genial, yo me siento incapaz de hacer la canción. Pero al encargarme yo de escribir este capi, ella se ocupó de hacer esa parte y luego lo incluí haciendo que, gracia a ella, el capi tomara sentido y forma porque sin duda, la canción es la parte más importante. Así que si el fic está escrito conjuntamente, este capi lo es más todavía. ; ) Y nada más que deciros, solo despedirme hasta dentro de varios capis, os dejo con Nigriv. Besitos a todos y como siempre, gracias por estar con nosotras. 


	39. Capítulo 38: Un año más Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER:** La idea original del mundo de Harry Potter no nos pertenece, eso es obra de JKR que nos deja usarla siempre que no obtengamos ningún lucro de ello. Eso sí HH es tan nuestro como es lo es UP y nosotras no permitimos que nadie utilice nuestras ideas ni mucho menos que publique nuestras obras bajo su nombre, cualquiera que le pone la mano encima a algo nuestro sufre las consecuencias y las sufrirá de por vida. Está claro que siempre habrá gente envidiosa y mala sombra así que ojito con tocar algo por que ya nos estamos cansando y cada vez tenemos menos paciencia cuando descubrimos un plagio.

Hola chicos/as, mil perdones por hacerme esperar tanto, soy Nigriv. Me tocaba subir a mí y entre un examen y diversos "problemas" me he retrasado más de la cuenta. Como veis tenemos un disclaimer en condiciones, eso se debe al mal humor que me provoca tener que admitir que uno de los diversos problemas es que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos UP plagiada por el mismo de entonces, o sea "Dinasmon" este tío no se cansa. Y claro el rastreo de la red también resta tiempo. Y por si no fuera poco otra de mis historias también apareció doblemente plagiada así que imaginaros como andan mis ánimos (y eso que casi puedo asegurar que me afecta menos que a Mahe que la verdad no sé ni que decirle al respecto) Pero bueno espero que podáis perdonarme por tanta tardanza. Por otro lado prometí que volvería a hacer los pasapalabra y lo prometido es deuda... como lo habéis pedido muchos y hace demasiados días que no lo pongo lo voy a dejar en blanco. Por favor volvedme a pedir uno dedicado el que lo queráis por que llevo ya rato buscando en los rr el orden de petición y a este paso no os subo el capítulo esta noche y eso es mas importante. Todo aquel que quiera que lo responda y que se anime a pedírmelo en el rr, esta vez apunto en cuanto que van entrando.

El **pasapalabra** de esta noche va dedicado a otra de las grandes inventivas de JKR, el noble deporte de los magos, el más conocido y famoso de todos, el quidditch y su mundo así que recordad lo aprendido en QATDT y adelante...

**A:** Juego irlandés donde la "dom" es una vesícula de cabra

**B:** El inventor de la snitch tal y como la conocemos hoy en día

**C**: El equipo favorito de ron aunque no ganen.

**D:** Inventor de la formación de ataque "cabeza de halcón"

**E:** Buscadora fallecida que llegó a pedir una snitch más rápida.

**F:** Equipo de juego excesivamente duro que augura en su lema ganar o romper unas cuantas cabezas.

**G:** Bruja sajona, la primera en escribir sobre el quidditch.

**H:** El único equipo exclusivamente femenino.

**I:** Poeta que a principios del 1400 hablaba de este deporte en Noruega.

**J:** País cuyos jugadores incendian sus escobas ceremonialmente al ser derrotados.

**K**: Los leprechauns son las conocidas mascotas de este equipo.

**L:** Mago creador de la "Flecha Plateada"

**M:** A la mascota de este equipo "le chifla la Butterbeer"

**N:** La primera escoba de Harry

**O:** Famosa escoba por realizar el primer vuelo a través del Atlántico en 1935

**P:** El equipo favorito de Albus Dumbledore

**Q:** El autor de "El noble deporte de los magos"

**R:** Buscador que desde 1921 ostenta el record más rápido de captura de la snitch, establecido en 3 segundos y medios.

**S:** Antiguo juego de escobas que consistía en derribar a todos los adversarios.

**T:** Equipo que estableció y ostenta el record de 5 victorias consecutivas en la Liga de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña

**U:** Contiene la U; nombre del famoso pantano donde se jugó quiddicth por primera vez.

**V:** El equipo búlgaro más renombrado.

**W:** Apellido del buscador que ideó el famoso truco de engañar al oponente haciendo que se estrelle contra el suelo.

**X:** Contiene la x; Buscador de los "Fitchburg Finches", ha sido capitán de su selección en los dos Mundiales.

**Y:** Apellido del árbitro de Norfolk fallecido en 1357 durante la disputa amistosa de un partido local

**Z:** Fue en 1398 que este mago estableció la primera descripción completa del juego.

Y sin más tardar paso a responderos los rr que además son muchos y variados pues a aquellos que se han animado a intentar deducir la canción tendré que ver que quiere confirmar, revelar o reliar de más el sombrero. Si fuisteis de los que os animasteis os recomiendo que no solo leáis vuestro rr sino el de los demás también pues sino tendría que repetir demasiadas cosas y algunas respuestas podéis encontrarlas en el lugar que menos esperéis. Además tenemos que saludar a nuevos lectores, esto que si que nos hace ilusión y de verdad que muchísimas gracias a todos, vosotros y vuestros rr sois verdaderos patronus cuando los dementores caen sobre nosotras.

**Celina: **Lectora de siempre, nueva alma, se atreve con la canción... Y yo sigo acordándome de ti cada vez que veo en la tele que las islas se inundan y encima con el incendio en La laguna... ¿no eras o estudiabas allí? Creo recordar que eras de la Laguna pero tú sabes la mala memoria que tengo. Eso sí que me acuerdo de ti no lo pongas en duda. Veamos el primero tiene que ser Harry... Casi todos los que os habéis arriesgado a analizar la canción habéis afirmado lo mismo, pueden darse dos casos, que sea demasiado evidente (¿eso es posible con nosotras?) o que haya tomado este hecho en vuestra contra para despistaros. Ojo confirmo que Derek es de la promoción de Ginny nada más al respecto. Si es o no Heredero ya se verá, al menos tienes una opción pero ojo con "el tiempo" pues te aseguro que con eso sí que jugamos demasiado. Que gracia me hizo "Crevey no da la talla" ¿pero de qué modo se mide la talla mágica:D Apuestas por Mahe! para Ravenclaw, bien a principio del fic también se apostó por ella sin tener ninguna base, ahora al menos parece que las tenéis. Se apuntan tus opciones a ver luego quien acierta. Me encanta hacer la canción del sombrero por que me ilusiona ver lo que mis palabras os hacen pensar. Te cuidado a lo que el sombrero se refiere por que es más manipulador que el propio Dumbledore y como ya he dicho si con algo jugamos es con el tiempo. Tu misma lo dices "a veces eres peligrosa" la cuestión sería saber si esta vez lo fuiste. Aunque veo que hay un pequeño desfase por que bueno tienes un Gryffindor, un Slytherin (si contamos como apuesta a Derek) y una Ravenclaw pero... ¿que hiciste con mi pobre tejon? ains si es que a los Hufflepuff siempre los dejáis atrás, pobrecitos. Pues que conste que aquí cuentan que son 4 los Herederos. Por Merlín, deberías de lanzarme una maldición por provocarte tanto tiempo de síndrome de abstinencia, que conste que yo lo estoy pasando en otro aspecto y es terrible. Perdón por la espera. A ver si esta nueva traba pasa pronto por que realmente estoy demasiado enfurecida con el mundo y eso lo paga mi musa. Un besote muy fuerte y espero que ya tengas menos curro.

**Layn: **No te preocupes demasiado ya te contaremos a su debido tiempo todo lo que ocultaba la canción. Esperamos volver a verte. Cuídate.

**Klau Potter: **La verdad, encontrar las pistas en la canción puede costar más que encontrarlas en el resto del fic. Me paso mucho tiempo haciéndola y cuadrándola por que para mí, siempre que la pongo en un fic es muy importante. Además te haré una confesión, incluso a la propia Mahe hubo un trozo que tuve que explicarle pues no le cuadraba y eso que ella como autora sabía bien quienes eran los herederos la primera vez que la leyó. Evidentemente una vez te la explican parece otra cosa y adquiere más sentido. Pero dejemos que sea el propio fic el que os la acabe explicando. Besos y "xau".

**Daiuuch**: Claro que el capítulo tiene que gustaros, tiene mucho más que la canción, tiene a Harry haciendo las primeras funciones de subdirección y... ains es que a Mahe le queda como a nadie. Que lindo en mitad de las escaleras. Si yo fuera la alumna que se sentó primera en la selección creo que también insistiría así al sombrero para tenerlo como Jefe de Casa. Tu apuesta de Harry y Mahe como herederos queda recogida aunque ya veo que no te atreves con las dos casas restantes, ya lo iras viendo con eso sabemos que a algunos os sorprenderemos. Besos.

**Marc: P**ues parece que sí te saltaste una actualización, la verdad algunas veces el servidor falla en ambos sentidos, tanto a vosotros con las alertas como a nosotros que no nos entran los rr. Una pena. Menos mal que con los usuales no tenemos problemas de comunicación. A ver a pesar que dices que no pillaste mucho de la canción si que hubo algo que dijiste que me llenó tanto como si la hubieras analizado _"pues siempre incluís todo allí dentro_", te aseguro que tienes muchísima razón en eso, trato de incluir lo más posible a veces creo que hasta me paso, menos mal que siendo un acertijo pues... no es tan fácil de descubrir. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ala hasta el próximo... AY no, que es ala adiós!

**Laura P.E**: Esto... que vergüenza, lo siento Lau que mala memoria la mía, entre el sueño y el mal rato del plagio tu lo recibiste todo aquel día, mira que me costó saber quien eras que vergüenza de verdad. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí por que no te conviene retirarte de aquí ya mismo este lugar tendrá la primicia. Y ahora que lo pienso que ni te pregunté por qué tanta medicación, en fin espero que de verdad ya haya pasado que yo misma se lo malo que es estar drogada y tirada en un sillón sin ser consciente casi de la vida por culpa de una medicación. Sabes, no hace falta que nos hagas la pelota, con que aparezcas de vez en cuando estamos más que felices. ¿De quién co-- habla la canción? D:D Pues de los cuatros Herederos de Hogwarts (y si me aprietas también de... AH! si no me estás apretando) Estas segura de que Virginia hará entrada... Uhmmmm si eso ocurre no podríamos perdérnoslo ¿verdad? y que bien que te acuerdas que supuestamente tiene que "llevar a alguien" ;) huelga no, un giratiempo por favor! Nos vemos espero en algún sitio. Oye¿que tal fue tu examen? Del mío mejor por favor que ni preguntes, si el tuyo tuvo el mismo resultado obvia la pregunta. Cuídate.

**Lladruc: **Tengo la impresión de que hace siglos que no te saludo no se por qué, supongo que mi mala memoria. Eso sí durante las semanas pasadas que tuve algo de tiempo de leer en ffnet otros fics resulta que leí uno (ahora mismo no recuerdo cual de ellos fue) en el que también dejabas rr, y me hizo acordarme de ti (aunque me cuesta más leer en 'catalá'). Bueno el fic. Claro que es evidente que la canción habla de los herederos ¿ de quien sino iba a ser el tema este curso? El caso es saber quienes son con las pistas que da. Me encantó tu rr, eres el único creo que contempla la posibilidad de que el primer heredero descrito sea de Slytherin y no de Gryffindor, la verdad es que ese trocito (como todos) tiene truco así que esta opción tuya, unida a que apunto Snape como posible heredero me encantó de verdad. Me alegro muchísimo de que alguien contemple una de mis posibilidades mentales (eso sí de todas las que contemplo a ver cual es la correcta, todo tiene más de un truco) y luego tenemos a Harry y a Mahe (como muchas de las apuestas) pero siempre os dejáis atrás al tejon! ains que pena me da, se nota que me siento Hufflepuff hasta la medula me da a mí que Guilmain de haber ido a Hogwarts y teniendo en cuenta su historia... hubiese acabado diciéndole al sombrero que a la porra su tradición Gryffindor. Ey! que es eso de ¿por una vez piíllas algo? Pues mira has pillado algo que me hace mucha ilusión ver plasmado. Eso sí habría que saber si es juego de palabras o si es cierto. Si tu teoría tuviera razón quizás unida a la de Celina con el orden de las promociones podría adquirir un mayor sentido aún. Los herederos irán llegando con el tiempo aunque imaginate si hicimos 37 capítulos del verano (que es bastante importante) y estáis pillados... ¿que puede depararos esta historia? Y el malo, por que apuestas que es Voldy, pues también volverá a salir, evidentemente sin el poco haríamos. Nos vemos cuídate.

**Kata**: No se si confirmarte que sí que se veía bien a Harry en más de un momento vaya a que venga la Srta. Guilmain y me de un cogotazo por pensar en el hombre en que no debo pero sí, se tenía que ver súper mono. Ains. Bueno si ya lo he dicho antes, si yo soy lanena del sombrero también le pido insistentemente que me mande a Gryffindor. Siento liarte con la canción pero que me confirmes que lo hice me hace sentir orgullosa del trabajo realizado. Cuídate.

**Zalamandra**: Hola! Una de las nuevas incorporaciones a la lectura que creo que aún no había saludado personalmente (¿o sí? Mi mala memoria como siempre) ¿Así que Mahe te convenció para que leyeras MA? Por favor ten piedad de mí que no tiene ni por asomo el nivel de UP y HH aunque fuera el comienzo de la saga. He dicho mil veces que ahora mismo la reharía casi complemente por que la veo bastante pobre pero es que entonces era inexperta en la escritura, muchísimo más que ahora. Aunque me alegro que te guste. Supongo que ya la habrás terminado, al menos no has estado esperando sin nada que leer y así sabrás mejor desde donde es que vienen ciertas historias. Volviendo a HH… Jajaja el típico pensamiento de Sev hacia Harry… uy…. Si Mahe presiente siquiera algo así entonces si que no llega a existir dicha relación con su padre. Pero vamos que parece que ese tipo de pensamientos y encontronazos ya se van dando. Es que pobre Harry la tiene cruda, nunca toleró a su profesor y acaba enamorado de su hija. La de vueltas que da la vida. Uff hubo un tiempo en que yo también me dedicaba a los fics en ingles, ojalá algún día los fics en castellano alcancemos también el merecido prestigio por que parece que solo existan buenas historias en la lengua anglosajona cuando no es así. Nos vemos.

**Stiby:** Antes que nada quiero decirte que no dejé de pensar en estos días de atrás en ti y en el caso de la chica que conocías, siento que las cosas salieran así al final, no se cuanto la conocerías realmente pero se lo que puede llegar a preocupar estas cosas aunque la relación sea básicamente por internet, así que si además tenías mucha más relación supongo que lo habrás pasado mal. ojalá pudiera decirte algo que te consolara o hacer que cosas así no ocurrieran. Y de tus declaraciones, chica tienes una vida sentimental muy movidita ¿Cómo lo haces? Que bien que tu también te animas a hacer deducciones y apuestas sobre la canción. ¿Estas perdida? No se ,espero que no tanto, no quiero sentarme sobre la paja y pincharme. Veamos ponemos a Harry para Gryffindor. Se lleva la palma entre todos eh? No se ¿ alguien se ha preguntado que no tiene por qué ser el? Con la cantidad de Gryffindor 'queridos' que tenemos este año en Hogwarts. ¡Anda! la respuesta a la pregunta de que hubiese pasado si Harry hubiese ido a Slytherin la tienes en mogollón de fic en este mismo servidor, en mis buenos tiempos de lectora antes de escribir yo misma, creo que me leí de esos como 6 o más pero no me acuerdo de ninguno ahora mismo. Tienes un acierto al decir que "ella" se refiere a Hufflepuff pero… ojo ¿es a la Casa en sí, a la heredera, a la fundadora? Pero Uff… ¿la "fina hebra" asociada a Slytherin? Ahí si me dejaste KO a mí, creía que eso precisamente estaba demasiado claro. Y bueno pongo a Mark como posible heredero supongo que por Slytherin ¿no? Pero entonces ¿que me dices del tejon? Es que al final de la canción me dices que Mahe para Ravenclaw y Nora para Hufflepuff pero…. "Curioso, muy curioso" diría Ollivander ¿igual es que el heredero en sí no tiene por qué pertenecer a la casa que hereda? Por que sería esa la teoría a partir desde tu punto de vista si resulta que aciertas con los herederos. Bueno yo anoto en el rr tus posibilidades, ya veremos luego que pasa. Gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de los exámenes, espero que el del lunes fuera bien y animo que ya va quedando menos y febrero se pasa en un pispas aunque te deje literalmente agotada. Mucha suerte. Chica acaba de entrar tu último rr. Antes que nada decirte que claro que no me importa que hagas esto. De hecho espero que ahora cuando suba el capítulo andes aún por ahí a ver si así te animas un poco. La verdad, me piíllas que yo también ando de preguntas filosóficas en mi vida y a veces la época de exámenes no es la mejor para eso. No sé si la pérdida a la que te refieres es a la que te hacía referencia antes pero está claro que justo cuando perdemos a alguien, más o menos querido pero que nos importa de alguna forma, es que comenzamos a preguntarnos cosas así. Intenta no darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, el momento de la aceptación llegará cuando tú estés preparada para eso y realmente antes no se puede forzar, no sirve de nada ni siquiera intentarlo. Y aunque duro es verdad que las desgracias son las que te hacen recordar siempre lo que más quieres olvidar, pero también creo que en cierto modo son las que te enseñan y ayudan a saber ver lo bueno aunque cuando esto ocurre eso no parece tener importancia alguna. Soy muy mala intentando animar Stiby, mucho más cuando ni yo misma me siento con fuerzas, lo único que puedo decirte es que toda esa energía que describo como magia antigua n Guilmain sabes que la controlo de algún modo en la realidad y que nada más leer estas letras he comenzado a concentrarla el pensamiento puesto en ti, como estos días de atrás cada vez que aunque ausente de la red te recordaba. Espero que te llegue cargada de calor como si un patronus fuese. Date un poco de tiempo para que todo sane y cuando quieras o necesites charlar no tengas reparos en pasarte por aquí o en usar el mail si quieres, ya sabes donde nos tienes. Besos. Aprovecho que he tenido que editar para decirte algo que se me olvidó de parte de Mahe, que me tenía que acordar de decirte que le hizo mucha ilusión ver tu review en el colateral, mucho más después de tanto tiempo y que muchas gracias de su parte. A mí también me gusto aunque sea colateral de Mahe estoy pendiente a todos y sí, es para llorar tienes toda la razón. Amiga, nos ha entrado tu rr de este capitulo (OH ¿Cómo es posible? Pues por que traté de editar el capítulo que se cargó con demasiados errores y lo borre sin querer. Si cuando leas vuelves a revisar tu rr te darás cuenta de esto que te digo. Ojalá y puedas descansar) Besos

**Paty:** Otra que apuestas por el subdirector como heredero. Es que de verdad este niño es un encanto, y encima tan joven, profesor de DCAO y subdirector…. Ains quien tuviera a todo el profesorado así (bueno de Lupin no me quejo para nada que conste) a ver, si relees y encuentras algo interesante al respecto de la canción avísanos pero yo te advierto como dice Marc nosotras siempre incluimos todo en la canción así que todo es "todo" y recuerda que HH tiene demasiada historia ya detrás. Pero si encuentras algo tu dínoslo. ¿Quién le va a sacar canas verdes a mi niña? (esa ha sido Guilmain madre) bueno lo de Dana… no creo que sea nada serio no? Es una chiquilla o… quien sabe con nosotras todo es posible. Eso sí quien se atreva a hacer que le salgan canas a Mahe va a tener un problemilla con medio Hogwarts. Muchos Bss también para ti.

**Cerberuxs:** Bienvenido! Por Merlín ¿ te has leído toda la saga en cosa de dos días? WOW me dejas boquiabierta que fuerte ¿ estás alimentado¿Has parado para dormir? Es que ni siquiera yo misma soy capaz de leerme tanto en tan poco tiempo. Bueno también se debe a que cada vez que releo voy sacando notas para más adelante. Muchas gracias por leer de verdad. Me encanta. No es que digas mucho al respecto de lo que te pareció los dos anteriores historias por que eso de ser "unas duras" no se como tomar la expresión aunque supongo que es buena ¿ me explicas qué significa en tu país? Así que en ti tenemos a un lector Slytherin aja… salúdame a mi querido peluchito de Mark si lo ves por allí y a su inseparable de Derek también. :) bueno a ver te apunto a Harry por Gryffindor aunque como ya dije arriba puede que esta estrofa tenga la lectura contraria eh? Que conste que se puede ver desde los dos puntos de vista. Esta frase tuya… "_Sin duda alguna la linda y adorable Mahe no por nada creo la nueva Wolfsbane no ?" _te merece un besote, creo que el personaje de Mahe te dejó encandilado de lo cual me alegro, siempre es difícil introducir a alguien extra oficial en un fic y que tenga éxito. Generalmente un profesor de DCAO no suena raro pero algo más. Y claro por eso es que te digo que te mereces un besote. Y como no también para ti apunto a Mahe como heredera de Ravenclaw Eso sí con los demás no te atreves lo que me confirma una vez más que creo que hice bien el trabajo. Cuando dices que parece que el sombrero habla del "trío" te refieres al trío dorado de siempre ¿ Ho sea a Harry- Ron- Hermione¿Y que tendrían que hacer ahí? Por que está claro que en esa estrofa se habla de una cuadratura, de un triangulo y de una pareja pero…. De a quién se refiere y por qué… eso es algo que solo le expliqué a Mahe la primera vez que lo leyó. Ella también se despistó. Pero bueno una vez aparezcan los herederos supongo que las cosas estarán más claras. Espera si que te animas con las otras dos casas es que los dejaste para el final… Bien entonces Mark y Nora para las otras dos, bien entonces volvemos a la misma tenemos a dos posibles herederas de Raven optando a serlo ¿ si Mahe es por Raven entonces a Nora la tengo que poner en Hufflepuff? Pero claro ellas llegaron juntas. En fin son digamos ideas diferentes pero que sin embargo a muchos de vosotros os han hecho llegar a la misma conclusión. Igual es por que tenéis razón o por que conseguí liaros a todos, a saber lo que podéis esperar de nosotras. Y además haces otra anotación buena al respecto de nuestros queridos peluches con lo cual me haces pensar que lees rápido pero captas bien los pequeños detalles. Ahora que tienes que esperar a las actualizaciones para leer espero que nos dejes tus opiniones al respecto igual que aquí con la canción y así podemos saber como vas bien la historia paso a paso en vez de saber tu opinión una vez está completa. Nos encanta que lleguéis con esta fuerza y con ganas de participar en las apuestas y teorías. Te esperamos de vuelta y muchas gracias por leer. AH! Mientras esperas capítulos si aun no lo hiciste léete los colaterales, realmente también son parte de la historia.

**Caro:** Estamos de enhorabuena estos días con tantas llegadas, que bien como nos ilusiona que después de dos fics aun nos lleguen lectores que enganchan desde el principio. Es todo un premio para nosotras. Apunto tus opciones de herederos; Harry y Mahe Respecto a los fundadores… Bueno pues sí, ellos también están ahí, como no si es que los herederos tienen que ver con ellos y sin ellos no existiría Hogwarts. Tu asociación entre la "fina hebra de pensamiento dorado" y la Casa Gryffindor la verdad me ha sorprendido mucho me hubiera gustado que me contaras un poquito más acerca de la idea que te hizo pensar así. Está claro que en la mente de Mahe hay muchos pensamientos Gryffindor :aun recuerdo el día en que Harry pensó colocar su cuerpo inerte sobre la mesa de Gryffindor puesto que según él era una Ravenclaw de corazón Gryffindor y más ahora que resulta que comparte el corazón completamente con un Gryffindor pero vamos, ese sería mi razonamiento de esa asociación el tuyo me gustaría que lo hubieras puesto más explicito. Anímate y me dices si ya sabes el por qué. Nos vemos o eso espero. Besos.

**o0oTheao0om** Estoy algo liada contigo, me suena mucho tu nick y no se sí es que leíste MA o UP y por eso ya te daba en HH o es que te tengo confundida. Mahe afirma que ella aún no te ha saludado en nuestra historia y yo juraría que si que te he visto o respondido por el perfil. De un modo u otra bienvenida si es la primera vez y rehola si ya te salude. Soy despistada y sin embargo creo que esta vez me suena demasiado tu nick. Perdóname. Espero verte más a menudo y así no confundirme ;) Ciao

**Paulinho**: BIENVENIDO! Ayer cuando leí tu rr me quedé sorprendida y siendo sincera llena de orgullo. Tal como leía pensaba "tenemos un lector portugués" por que me recordabas evidentemente el portugués. Cuando dijiste que eras brasileño, wow, más orgullosa aún me sentí. Realmente con la red no hay distancia pero alguien que te lee cuando tu idioma no es el nativo suyo es para mí un gran motivo de orgullo me hace recordar que casi todo el mundo busca lecturas en ingles fuera de su idioma. (Aunque tengo que reconocer que yo he leído algunas cosillas en portugués- solo one-shot por que me cuesta mucho pero siempre se puede recurrir al diccionario- y también en italiano) Lo dicho todo un orgullo que me hizo alzar un poquito la cabeza cuando estaba hundida por los malos ratos del plagio Además haces teorías sobre los herederos aunque te cuesta la diferencia del idioma y eso aún te lo agradezco más. Y eres temible, has dado opciones a los cuatro herederos. Veamos apuntamos tus apuestas para el futuro cuando aparezcan los herederos comentarlas contigo si sigues por aquí. Antes que nada, "correcto" el sombrero siente la esencia 'de los 4 cuatro fundadores en sus herederos' eres el único que ha captado bien, o que lo ha demostrado captar, de todos los lectores y eso me ha sorprendido mucho. Sobre la primera estrofa… Harry - ¿Cómo no? Creo que ahí no tenéis duda casi nadie?- pero si lees las respuestas a los demás verás como he dicho que es posible ver esta estrofa desde otro punto de vista por que también desde esa opción la otra casa sería igualmente la "no amiga" Sabiendo eso ¿sigues pensando que esa estrofa se refiere a Gryffindor? No lo se, ya he dicho muchas veces que no solemos ser demasiado obvias aunque a veces también jugamos con eso a nuestro favor para confundiros. Realmente la estrofa en la que dos llegaron juntos no es que sea confusa es que esta bien hecha; veamos te recuerdo que de tus opciones tendrías que afinar y descubrir realmente quien llegó junto a quien ¿Mark y Nora o Nora y Mahe? Además tu mismo dices que Mahe encaja mejor en el próximo verso pero… yo te aseguro que como autora de la canción para mí cada verso y cada Heredero encaja en la descripción con más de un candidato. Claro que no siempre tiene que cumplir todas las premisas, o quizás hay más premisas relacionadas de las que habéis descubierto. Pero me encantan tus deducciones de verdad. Las dudas que planteas con este trío tienen mucha razón quizás si le pensaras un poquito más hallarías más respuestas (que miedo) tu también has asociado el dorado de la hebra del pensamiento con Gryffindor. Buena asociación sí, solo que hay que ver si es correcta o esta hecha a posta por que ya sabes que nos gusta usar la ambigüedad del lenguaje y quizás ahí el idioma si que te sea digamos una barrera. Ponemos demasiado doble sentido en las palabras y no siempre el sujeto de la oración está escrito. Voy a hacer una excepción y te cuento: independientemente de quien sea el heredero al que se refiere ese párrafo en concreto la frase "Pues de nadie más que de ella podía proceder tanto saber." sin duda alguna se está refiriendo a una fundadora, quizás por eso no te cuadra con un sujeto masculino y sin embargo es posible teniendo en cuenta esa apreciación que esté hablando de un hombre. A estas cosas me refiero con lo del lenguaje. Lo siento pero es complicado incluso para las españolas de verdad te lo digo, fíjate que nadie lo ha asociado. Pero esto no quiere decir que confirme ninguna teoría a posible heredero, solo confirma que esa frase se refiere a quien fundó dicha casa. Sinceramente excepto a Harry por Gryffindor, no se a quien apuntarte para el resto de casas. Dímelo cuando leas este capitulo si quieres tener una apuesta formulada completa con los nombres a los cuatros herederos, después de tan magnifico análisis del sombrero sería una pena no tenerlo claro de mi parte. Sobre el párrafo de los números… también con eso te atreviste de verdad, es que me tienes encandilada, con lo que nos gusta a Mahe y a mí comentar así con vosotros. Solo diré que es muy interesante tu idea pero hasta que no sepamos quienes son los herederos no sabremos si esos números cuadran con que sean o no antiguos (lo mejor de todo es que no te has olvidado de ese hecho que en toda la saga, desde MA es muy importante) o con otros hechos asociados podíamos decir. En esta estrofa solo tú comentas. Y sí tienes razón pero llegados a este párrafo te has perdido "Y a todos y cada uno de ellos reconocí como a los demás. Si lo unes con el otro que hablaba de descendientes puede que entonces te hagas una idea mejor. Si aun no te sirve la pista te contamos en el siguiente capitulo. Pero de verdad el análisis que has hecho de la canción es buenísimo, aciertes o no al menos se nota que eres el que más conexiones has intentado hacer por eso me tienes más alucinada aún. No tenemos nada que perdonarte Paulino, al contrario totalmente agradecidas. Nos encanta la comunicación con vosotros, el contaros incluso más allá de la historia, las cosas que nos pasaron escribiendo y cuando podemos el por qué de las cosas, así que los rr largos para nosotras son como para vosotros un capítulo más largo, o sea un regalo estupendo. Comenta siempre que quieras que además en tu caso es mucho más valorado que te cuesta doble esfuerzo con el idioma pero no te preocupes por eso que tu español es bastante bueno y si eres capaz de analizar así esta canción tu comprensión del idioma debe de ser estupenda. Muchas gracias por leerlos y de verdad espero que me confirmes tus opciones para que en el momento de que empiecen a aparecer los Herederos puedas comprobar (y que tengo muy mala memoria) en cuantos de ellos acertaste. Aunque la verdad le doy mucho más valor al acierto deducido, algunos lectores simplemente dan nombres pero tú has hecho un análisis muy exhaustivo siguiendo pistas. Ahora hay que ver si yo fui buena escondiéndolas. Pero de verdad, aunque se lo que quise revelar y lo que logré mantener oculto me encanta ver si consigo hacerlo por que para mí crear las canciones del sombrero es todo un reto Nos vemos. Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

Por cierto **Camila, **¿aún no nos has pillado en la lectura?

Bueno demasiada parrafada hoy después de tardar tanto en volver, os pido mil perdones y os dejo con el capítulo a ver si os gusta. A mí... Uff, leed, leed.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 38 : UN AÑO MÁS… HOGWARTS**

(Por Nigriv)

No había podido pegar ojo en toda la madrugada. Las palabras de Dumbledore y las sensaciones transmitidas durante su evaluación martilleándole mente, cuerpo y alma. Acabó por levantarse resignada a la espera ansiosa de su vuelta como le había prometido. Llegó cerca de las diez, según él, retrasados, y aunque lo había pensado e incluso deseado por las últimas palabras que le dirigiera el director, su presencia la sorprendió gratamente y como no… Dumbledore llevaba razón, ella supo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

En tres días juntas apenas les dio tiempo para contarse todo aquello que se habían ocultado en sus previos encuentros y sin embargo, ahora que conocía la verdad de la otra mujer, podía comprender el por qué siempre se sintió junto a ella como si compartieran mucho más de lo que sus palabras transmitían; la verdad que ella ocultaba puso nombre a todo lo que lo antiguo le había transmitido antaño de su amiga sin dejarla comprender. En cierto modo ambas se sentían igual, aunque ella aún no lo asumía, ni mucho menos lo superaba, mientras que la otra mujer hacía ya demasiado tiempo lo había superado.

Mientras avanzaban por los terrenos del castillo no podía evitar sentirse anhelante. Había vuelto a Inglaterra sin saber bien qué haría de su vida, si retomaría su puesto de aurora o se daría un año sabático que la ayudara a superar todo el mal recibido y revivido durante el anterior. Pero lo que nunca pensó, ni siquiera valoró, fue volver a Hogwarts, a las clases, a los pasillos y despachos que tanto habían cambiado su vida… y justo ahí es que se encontraba. Se habían aparecido a las afueras del castillo, allí donde los límites de la magia que solía rodear el lugar se lo permitían. Puntuales, a la hora prevista, sin problemas… Aún les quedaba un paseo por los terrenos del colegio antes de alcanzar las macizas puertas de roble del castillo. El corazón se le comenzó a acelerar nada más cruzar los límites de los cerdos alados y se sintió deseosa de volver a ver a Mahe. Ni siquiera sabía si ella tenía conocimiento de su llegada aunque conociendo a Dumbledore, metería la mano en el fuego segura de que no se lo había contado, pero al menos esta vez ella no era la culpable de ocultarle tal secreto.

Avanzaban en silencio, ambas visiblemente nerviosas por el camino que se abría ante ellas, cada una ausente en recuerdos y pensamientos tan diferentes como iguales a la vez.

- No te preocupes,- dijo tratando de animar a su amiga- lo harás muy bien.- Ella suspiró antes de responder.  
-Las clases es lo que menos me preocupa- Respondió guardando un momento de silencio.- Como a ti…- Virginia asintió repetidamente con la cabeza antes de responder.  
-Lo se.

A lo lejos la silueta tremendamente inhiesta de un felino, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, se perfilaba iluminada por un leve rayo de luna a las puertas entreabiertas del castillo.

-¿La señora Norris sale a recibirnos?- Preguntó sorprendida su amiga al tiempo que la gata, al divisarlas en la lejanía, abandonaba su posición y entraba en el castillo. Virginia sonrió a su confusión.  
-Esa era Mc Gonagall- le informó consciente de que en breve Dumbledore sería informado de su llegada.  
-Vaya- Exclamó con un deje apenado.- Tendré que acostumbrarme a verla así.

Cuando entró al hall el corazón le dio un gran vuelco. Se había preparado mentalmente para este momento, sabía que un aluvión de sensaciones la embargaría irremediablemente, pero no esperó que fueran tantas, tan diversas, ni tan fuertes… Lo antiguo la hizo vibrar intensamente con gran variedad de sentimientos, algunos tan queridos como indeseados el resto, y un nerviosismo exacerbado se instaló en su alma haciéndola casi palidecer. Se sentía tan molesta que no podía diferenciar bien si toda su inquietud procedía de ella misma o era también reflejo del miedo y del ansia de quien la acompañaba. Las puertas del gran comedor permanecían cerradas, como si no se esperase ya la presencia de alguien más a estas horas. Avanzó hacia ellas indecisa, tomando aire, intentando con ello encontrar el valor definitivo para ocupar su puesto, pues una cosa era tomar una decisión y otra muy diferente afrontarla llegado el momento. Su corazón batía acelerado en su pecho cuando posó su mano en la puerta deseando no retrasar por más tiempo aquel angustioso momento.

-¿Preparada?- Preguntó intentando sonreír para hacerle aquel instante menos duro, más su expresión retornó a la seriedad como reflejo de la adoptada por su amiga.  
-Creo que nada me prepara para esto.- Virginia estrechó un momento su mano añadiendo un "ánimo" que ni ella misma sentía para sí pues estaba demasiado angustiada sin entender bien el por qué.

>>>>>>>>>>

Mc Gonagall cruzó veloz el gran comedor, atravesándolo por uno de sus laterales y llegando a la mesa central pegó un salto para ir a colocarse sobre las piernas de Dumbledore. Ni un maullido escapó de su boca más su mirada pareció decirlo todo. El director acarició su cabeza a la vez que la hacía reposarse en la mesa al ponerse en pie, desde donde la gata miró atentamente hacia las puertas que cerraban el comedor.

Al ver a Dumbledore ponerse en pie Harry hizo sonar su copa pidiendo atención a todo el salón. Los chicos, aún inmersos en sus postres, tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar, pero viendo al director erguido pronto guardaron silencio, atentos a lo que podía decir.

-Ha llegado el momento de que al fin sepáis por qué aún hay dos puestos libres a esta mesa. Los mayores recordaréis aún cuando estas ausencias significaban la incertidumbre de quién ocuparía el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…- Dumbledore calló un momento recordando él también aquellos tiempos y, sonriendo, volvió a dirigirse a los chicos.- Es evidente que este año dichas ausencias no despiertan tanta emoción pero aún así, espero que mostréis el entusiasmo que esta llegada se merece.

Dicho esto hizo un ademán con su diestra y todo el salón en pleno se giró hacia las puertas que se abrían lentamente a su callada orden, pendientes de quien fuera a hacer su aparición.

>>>>>>>>>

Encontrar las puertas cerradas aún la había angustiado más pero justo al acercarse a ellas la voz del director comenzó a resonar lejana, in entendible a esa distancia, y comprendió que su llegada había permanecido oculta hasta este momento y que solo ahora es que las estaría presentando a aquellos que serían sus alumnos. Los nervios se hicieron aún más intensos, a pesar de pensar que ya no podrían aumentar más, y cuando las puertas comenzaron a abrirse la pilló de improviso, concentrada momentáneamente en averiguar el por qué de tanto nerviosismo.

Un dardo envenenado la traspasó antes incluso de las que puertas viraran completamente, dejándola totalmente inmovilizada y haciendo que se sintiera desfallecer; cuerpo y piernas temblando exacerbadas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y trataba de respirar un aire que quemaba profundamente sus pulmones. El aplauso de todos los alumnos hizo vibrar sus oídos tapando la voz de Dumbledore quien por entonces pronunciaba sus nombres anunciando así su presencia y sus cargos. Se esforzó en abrir los ojos y apenas logró vislumbrar a su hija en la mesa central, sentada próxima a Lupin y a la izquierda de Harry. Pero a toda velocidad sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lado contrario de la mesa, allí dónde su indeseada presencia ya la había sido revelada a través de lo antiguo nada más comenzar a abrirse las puertas.

Una explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones se transmitió de forma bidireccional por todo el comedor haciéndose sentirse en todos y cada uno de los antiguos que allí permanecían y en otros que, aún sin serlo, sabía la podían percibir como ella a ellos. Trastornada por el cúmulo de sensaciones percibidas se tambaleó mareada al tiempo que giraba de nuevo la mirada hacia Mahe, quien refleja en su cara el mismo pánico que ella, algo que había sentido transmitido por lo antiguo desde que la puerta se abrió siéndole revelada su presencia. También percibió en la distancia, obnibulada, como Remus tomaba la mano de su hija aún estando separados por un espacio a la mesa y como, a través de ese contacto, creyó percibir su apoyo hacia ella misma. A su lado otra mano apretó su izquierda en ese momento siendo consciente de la situación.

-Virginia…- Murmuró al hacerlo.

Sin prestarle atención siquiera, mirada huraña clavada ahora en un director que le devolvía la vista casi impasible, Guilmain comenzó a caminar vacilante pero decidida, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde fuese para que nadie pudiera notar su desconcierto, no obstante sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. La mano de su amiga se deslizó de la suya al avanzar y aunque no se diera cuenta hasta ese momento el hecho de perder contacto con su amiga la hizo sentir aún más desolada.

>>>>>>>>>>

Lo había percibido… Una especie de melancólica alegría inexplicable que sabía bien de quién procedía y sin embargo no lograba identificar el por qué se le transmitía justo en ese instante. Quizás debido a la distancia que pensaba las separaba, o debido si no a la desazón y el nerviosismo que se entremezclaba con el procedente de sí misma a igual intensidad, es que no lograba identificar definitivamente la causa que lo motivaba. Pero apenas se abrió la puerta, antes incluso de que le permitiera verla, se sintió como si el peso de las penas del mundo entero se cernieran sobre sí; la presencia de su madre le llegó mucho antes de que sus ojos la vieran y supo que sus sensaciones no eran solo las propias sino también las de ella, que hacían así que la angustia brotada en su ser al verla aparecer se percibiera esta vez multiplicada por mil al sumársele las de ella. El impacto de la explosión energética la traspasó vivamente momentos antes de que Remus tomara su mano temblante al igual que todo su ser.

Pero no quedó ahí la cosa… El salón entero se había llenado de intensas sensaciones transmitidas claramente por lo antiguo. El desconcierto y la angustia de su padrino al verla nada tenía que envidiar a los sentimientos que ese hombre le transmitía desde el otro lado de la mesa al que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar. Desde allí, el miedo y la angustia al descubrir su presencia le llegaban claramente diferenciados de las sensaciones de todos los demás, incluso de los de su madre, pues a ese lado de la mesa se percibía también la calidez de otro sentimiento que resultaba tan intenso como el que totalmente opuesto a él percibía avanzar junto a su madre desde el otro extremo del comedor.

Los potentes intentos de Harry por serenar su corazón a través de su vínculo no tuvieron ningún efecto tranquilizante y, mientras su madre avanzaba por el pasillo central la vista fija en ella, seguía percibiendo su mal estar, tan potente que bloqueaba cualquier intento de transmitirle una paz que ni siquiera ella podía sentir, pero que obstinaba en intentar acopiar para hacérsela llegar. Y entre tanto sentimiento aún era capaz de vislumbrar la alegría de sus amigos que, puestos en pie a sus respectivas mesas, aplaudían entusiasmados la presencia de su madre, su alegría manifiesta e inconsciente de lo que aquello podía suponer.

>>>>>>>>>>

Nunca en su vida se sintió así… La angustia y el miedo lo llenaron por completo desbordándole nada más posar su vista en las recién llegadas; sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa por su presencia, su cara pálida y trasmutada al verla. Cuando ella posó brevemente sus ojos sobre él, la explosión energética ya lo había alcanzado haciéndole sentir incluso más fiereza que aquella mañana en Azkaban. La respiración impedida y el corazón acelerado fue la única muestra de reacción que dio haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para mostrarse impasible al resto del comedor, a pesar de saber que, aquellas a las que más tenía que velar sus sentimientos, ya habían percibido hasta su más mínima reacción.

Los aplausos animados de los chicos no correspondían con la seriedad que la mayoría del staff de profesores mostraba, casi todos sus colegas pendientes de la situación. Más él no le apartó su profunda mirada durante todo su avance por el comedor; la intensidad del odio y el desagrado que brotaba de ella traspasándole a cada paso dado, golpeando con rabia a su herido corazón. Un suspiro dejó su pecho a la vez que una voz claramente molesta a su lado parecía maldecid aquella llegada. E inesperadamente, la ira que ella reflejaba, creyó sentirla desaparecer al entremezclarse con la calidez inusitada que sintió encender a su propia alma.

>>>>>>>>>

Realmente era una locura. Ahora comprendía el por qué de tanto secretismo, por qué se les había ocultado a todos, incluso a Harry, su presencia. Pero es que esta vez Dumbledore había excedido sus límites de manipulación. Verla a la puerta del comedor lo conmocionó de tal modo que no pudo apartar la vista de ella, profundamente preocupado ante lo que esto le supondría y por eso es que no pudo evitar maldecid mentalmente a aquel viejo manipulador.

Virginia irradiaba tal poder que hasta él podía sentir su odio, tan intenso o incluso más que aquella mañana en Brujas cuando la convenció para volver a Londres. Perdido en su visión alargó la mano hacia Mahe pensando más en la mujer que ahora avanzaba hacia ellos que en su ahijada. Y entonces, una vez que ya alcanzaban la mitad del salón, un gesto apenas apreciable en la acompañante que caminaba tras ella le hizo poner atención a la otra mujer. Sin duda alguna su sorpresa al reconocerla hubiese sido mucho mayor de no primar en este instante Virginia y su preocupación por ella.

Observando que ya llegaban a la mesa, negó levemente con la cabeza y se dispuso a recibirla dispuesto a intentar aliviar todo su malestar.

>>>>>>>>>

Hogwarts… ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que iba a terminar aquí? Era una oportunidad única esta que se le brindaba, las cosas aquí serían más fáciles e indiscutiblemente contaría con ayuda, tanto voluntaria como no.

La reacción de Guilmain al abrirse las puertas del comedor la había impactado haciendo que sus pensamientos se desviaran por unos momentos de su meta, pero a pesar de intentar apoyarla sabía que su intento era bien vano, así que volvió a concentrarse en su propio objetivo, pendiente de cada uno de los alumnos que dejaba atrás y atenta a la vez a aquellos que le precedían al avanzar.

Y tuvo que contenerse… sabía que ahora era vital que lo hiciera pero todo llegaría… a su debido tiempo.

Algo más adelante centró su vista al otro lado de la mesa del profesorado, donde antes no había puesto atención y entonces sonrió tímidamente ante la sorpresa que el joven mostraba en su cara al reconocerla pues para ella no era ningún secreto que lo encontraría ocupando un puesto en Hogwarts, Virginia se lo había contado ilusionada en los días que estuvieron juntas. Entonces había felicitado a su amiga al saber lo que su presencia le supondría, ahora que lo veía sentado a la mesa…

>>>>>>>>>>

La distancia hacia la mesa del profesorado se le hizo eterna; casi tanto como el día en que la recorrió con el cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos y perdida en su angustia apenas pudo percibir la alegría de su amiga allá a mitad del comedor pues, conforme más se acercaba a él, más fuerte sentía crecer el mal dentro de sí misma. Entre tal descontrol de sentimientos una ira desconocida la impactó y, a pesar de misma, desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo del salón para encontrar junto a la de él, la mirada furiosa pero divertida de la que pensó otro fantasma más de su pasado.

-Mi puesto está junto a mí hija

Informó casi sin voz a su amiga cuando apenas les quedaban unos pasos para alcanzar la mesa. Y tomando aire profundamente giró a su derecha deseosa de alcanzar su asiento, buscando al menos el apoyo de este para no caer al suelo desfallecida al temblor imparable de sus piernas.

Nada más acercarse Lupin se puso en pie para retirarle gentilmente su silla, mostrándole una amarga sonrisa mezcla de la sorpresa y la preocupación que su presencia le había despertado. Intentó corresponder su gesto ante la calidez de su mirada pero el odio hacia el joven, procedente del otro lado de la mesa, la impactó impidiéndoselo; y más enojada aún por aquella sensación, se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, tratando de encontrar el modo de serenar todo aquello que sabía incontrolable. El director impuso silencio una vez ocuparon sus asientos y, ante su reacción, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de saludar a su hija quien le tomó la mano en callado gesto de apoyo.

-Aún tengo que anunciar algo más- dijo Dumbledore una vez se hizo el silencio y, poniendo su atención sobre la mesa Hufflepuff, les habló entristecido.- Nuestros tejones se estarán preguntando hace rato quién ocupará este año el puesto de Jefe de su Casa tras la perdida de nuestra querida Pomona.- Un leve suspiro antes de continuar.- Ya no tengo excusa para haceros esperar más. Tengo el honor de presentaros a vuestra nueva Jefa; la profesora Virginia Guilmain.

La Casa entera rompió en aplausos ante la incógnita desvelada, mucho más por aquellos que preferían tener por Jefe a alguien ya conocido, pero junto a ellos algunos más aplaudieron puestos en pie a las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e incluso de Slytherin. El anuncio la pilló tan de sorpresa que tardó demasiado en asimilar el significado de las palabras del director y no fue hasta que Remus le indicó que se levantara que reaccionó ausente de todo, como movida por hilos invisibles y ajenos a su razón. Cuando volvió a tomar asiento se evadió de la charla que Dumbledore aún dedicada al alumnado.

-¿Sabíais de esto?- Preguntó casi sin voz, aunque no por ello sin demostrar toda su dureza. Un "no" resonó al unísono a ambos lados de ella.- ¿Mahe?- Inquirió a su hija mirándola apenas de reojo para evitar ver más allá del director.  
-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú- Respondió aún anonadada por la velocidad con lo que todo se había comenzado a desarrollar en tan solo unos minutos.  
-¿Y tú Remus?- Un escalofrío la hizo estremecer.  
-¿Acaso crees que te ocultaría algo así?- Preguntó dolido.- Ni siquiera sé si alegrarme de que estés aquí. – Terminó con un suspiro.  
-No me lo puedo creer…- Murmuró airada cuando la voz de Harry, algo más allá, le hizo ponerle atención.  
-Ni siquiera yo sabía de esto Virginia.- Ella lo miró de reojo, recelosa al pensamiento de que ni el subdirector supiera quien sería la nueva Jefa de Hufflepuff, pero la sinceridad que le transmitió el chico hizo que suspirara resignada al conocimiento de que también él le decía la verdad.- Esta vez Albus os la ha jugado a todos.  
-Y no sabes cuanto- Sentenció enojada para quedar sumida en un incomodo silencio que solo pronunciaba aún más las sensaciones que lo antiguo hacían reverberar en ella.

Rato después, cuando le vio abandonar el comedor, giró la cabeza buscando la mirada de su amiga más ella ya no estaba allí y, por el contrario, encontró unos ojos fríos y azulados que la taladraron tan profundamente que se estremeció. Haciendo caso omiso de ella volteó de nuevo hacia Remus y confirmó lo que ya sabía.

-La profesora de encantamientos… ¿es De La Croix?- Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido de que ella conociera a su antigua compañera sin haber estudiado allí.  
-¿La conoces?- Preguntó dudoso.  
-Ella me conoce mejor a mí- Le respondió airada.

Cuando se disponía a preguntarle sobre aquella afirmación, Dumbledore se levantó y ella siguió su ejemplo abandonando el salón tras él, sin ni siquiera mediar una sola palabra más a quien le rodeaba.

* * *

Lo dicho que al final siempre hablo más de lo que os cuento en el capitulo y eso que no era de los más cortos, en el siguiente os cuento más. Estos capítulos me son muy queridos aunque la verdad se debe a la tensión que escribirlos me provocó de solo pensar que Guilmain estaba ahí. Pero es que si no me meto en situación no soy capaz de transmitir toda la angustia que quiero. Y que conste que yo no estaba conforme, que fue Mahe la que dijo que sí que transmitía. Espero a confirmarlo viendo vuestras reacciones. 

Y nada que supongo que a partir de ahora subiremos un capi por semana, aunque tengo que hablar con Mahe a ver a que acuerdo llegamos. Realmente cada vez queda menos para que nos pilléis en la escritura y en los capítulos que aun me quedan por escribir y entre mis agobios personales y los que me produce la gente de poca honra y muy mala sangre pues la verdad es que hay muy pocas ganas de continuar escribiendo. Aunque reconozco que son vuestros rr y los últimos que han llegado en estos días tan malos los que me hacen pensar que publicar lo escrito merece la pena. Muchas gracias a todos por que es una manera de animarnos. Nos vemos y cuidaros.


	40. Capítulo 39: Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: **Para recordar a todo lector en que mundo y autora está basado el desarrollo de esta historia **obra de las Guilmains** el pasapalabra de hoy lo vamos a dedicar en exclusiva a JKR y su "Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal" así que cualquier referencia tendrá que buscarse en esa obra. Evidentemente los guiños a las acciones y personajes de las Guilmains tendrán que ser obviados hasta que lleguemos a un pasapalabra solo de MA o de UP. Nuestro concursante de esta noche es **Lladruc.** Bueno si alguien se ofrece voluntario para ser retado en el siguiente capitulo habrá pasapalabra, sino aquí terminamos el juego y volvemos al disclaimer normal o... a otro juego.

A: Madera de la que está hecha la varita de Harry.

B: Ciudad sobre la que se quedó dormido Harry mientras la sobrevolaban en la moto.

C: Donde puedes comprar cualquier objeto mágico.

D: Según Mc Gonagall, el responsable de la lluvia de estrellas fugaces en Kent.

E: Nombre de la tía abuela de Neville

F: Cancerbero de tres cabezas.

G: Nombre delgnomo que acompañó a Hagrid y Harry en Gringotts.

H: Segunda contraseña de la torre Gryffindor ese curso.

I: Contiene la I, el conserje de Hogwarts.

J: Apellido de una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor

K: La moneda de bronce.

L: Apellido del que siempre pierde el sapo.

M: Tiene "Túnicas para todas las ocasiones"

N: Nombre del dragón de Hagrid

O: Fabricante de varitas desde el 382 AC

P: El mejor amigo de Dudley

Q: Autor del libro que se utiliza en primero en clase de DCAO

R: El fue quien dijo "Siempre los inocentes son las primeras victimas"

S: Número de la camara donde estaba guardada la Piedra Filosofal.

T: Uno de los gatos más famosos de la Sra. Figgs.

U: Apodado "El chiflado", sin duda confundiras su nombre con el de Elmerico "El Malvado" si estas escuchando al profesor Binns.

V¿Quien nos iba a decir que se escondía bajo un turbante?

W:Apellido del autor del libro de primero "Teoría mágica"

Y: Nombre de una maiga de Petunia.

Z: contiene la Z, nombre del que según sus congeneres "se comporta como una mula ordinaria "

**Respuestas al papasapalabra anterior: **Aingingein/ Bowman Wrigth/ chudley Cannons/ Darren O'Hare/ Eurice Murray/ Falmouth Falcons/ _Gertie Keddle_/ Holyhead Harpies/ Ingolfr el Yambrico/ Japón/ Kenmare Kestrels/ Leonard Jewkes/ Murcielagos de Ballycastel/ Nimbus 2000/ _Oakshaft 79_/ Puddlemere United/ Quintius Umfraville/ Roderick Plumpton/ Shuntbumps/ Tutshill toranados/ Queerditch/ Vratsa Vultures/ Wronski / Maximus Brankivith II / Youdle/ Zacharias Mumps

Y después de esto vamos a responder a los rr, una de las partes más divertidas.

**Stiby: **me la he pasado pensando si debía o no enviarte un mail y charlar más tranquilamente fuera de los rr y las respuestas. Pero sinceramente, me ha dado bastante verguenza hacerlo. quizás debido a que mi propia forma de reaccionar en estos casos es alejarme de la gente que no es digamos lo suficientemente cercana. Por tu rr quizás debía de no haber reaccionado así lo se, pero cambiar la naturaleza de una misma es muy dificil. a estas alturas solo quiero decirte a ese respecto que sabes donde estoy y que si necesitas hablar o charlar puedes contactarme y así descargarte también un poquito de la presión que junto a los examenes de estos días debe de ser demasiado aogbiante además de que enfrentarte de nuevas a la universidad también es un martirio. De la historia... ¿que te puedo decir? Empiezo por el rr que dejaste en el capítulo 1 (cuando no te deja hacer eso creo que funciona si lo dejas como anonimo, creo que solo lo impide cuando lo haces desde la cuenta de ffnet) y luego sigo con el mail que enviaste. ¿Perdida¿no sabías quienes eran las mujeres? Ay por Merlin! que ha hecho Guilmain para merecer eso? Jejeje bueno es que el hecho de que no supieras quien era Malacrift es muy logico pero Guilmain... eso es delito, nos gusta liaros pero no tanto. Esta frase: "_algunos tan queridos como indeseados el resto_"... lo de queridos es por mahe supongo... ¿indeseados?...¿ein...Snape?. bueno sinceramente ahí no aciertas, cuando puse esa frase y recordé sentimeintos digamos que tenía en mente que Guilmain estaba recordando muchas de las cosas acontecidas en UP, pero ves, ahí está la ambiguedad por que precisamente lo que tu has pensado es lo que quería que pensaraís aunque en mi mente tenía otro sentido. (Me encanta hacer esto cuando me pillaís cosillas así, muchas se escapan por que nadie las nombra así que se quedan solo para nosotras que escribimos) Dos cositas, la mujer que va con Virginia (que ya vas a saber quien es realmente) dices que conoce a Harry pero creo que realmente el parrafo que te hace pensar eso lo tienes un poco confundido, si lo relees igual descubres que ella no está fijandose en Harry precisamente. Ya verás cuando sepas quien es como te das cuenta de a quién "miraba" realmente. Y De la Croix... ¿te has perdido con ella? Recuerda que se dijo su nombre cuando Mahe llegó al castillo y la mujer se presentó a los chicos. bien si sabes el nombre revisa los colaterales y veras lo "que pasa" con De la Croix. que mala que soy, es que HH tiene demasiada historia detrás y nosotras como autoras la controlamos toda más o menos pero claro a vosotros que leéis y ya hace tanto tiempo es logico que los detalles se os escapen. Eso juega mucho a nuestro favor gracias a Merlín. dices que tienes examenes pero... como me pasa a mi misma cuando necesitas escaparte acabas aquí haciendo teorías. Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco de verdad. a ver el sombrero y las ideas que nos dejaste en el mail... como bien dices si la primera estrofa del sombrero se refiriera a Harry estaria demasiado claro (y eso en nosotras no es normal) así que tu teoría sobre la secuencia de llegada de los herederos estaría muy bien. sinceramente a mí me cuadra, ten en cuenta que Tom se crío en un orfanato por lo que sabemos hasta OdF ( y ten en cuenta que nosotras no expoileamos del HBP hasta digamos... ¿el día 25 que os haya dado tiempo a leerlo a todos? no tampoco entonces aunque igual ya podemos empezar a tomar acciones, hechizos y cosas interesantes) Pero me desvio del tema que tienes razón y puede ser que esa estrofa hable del heredero de slytherin como también le dije en el capítulo anterior a Paulinho creo que fue quien dijo que esa estrofa era del Slytherin. Solo se que no tengo clara entonces tu opción de herederos, para la apuesta claro. Efectivamente el heredero de esa casa en concreto sabía demasiado bien cual sería su elecciónbajo el sombrero, o al menos a la casa a la que quería ir, pero claro a ver si dices que el segundo es Harry... quien llego a la vez que el? Sinceramente me partía de risa por que el primero que se me vino a la mente (sin contar al trío dorado claro) fue Malfoy pero... ese si que esta bien asadito, digo muerto, a manos de Mahe :D bueno el caso que el fue en quien me hiciste pensar pero claro entonces tampoco me cuadraba la casa. La canción tiene guasa hasta cuando la autora te la explica verdad? algún día la explicaré entera, conforme aparezcan los herederos os explico el por qué de cada palabra si me lo recordaís. Eso sí tu apuesta por Raven está clara, Mahe. y lo de la hebra de pensamiento dorado... el juego que está dando y lo que me está divirtiendo. Que bueno es ver que si yo le doy vueltas a una canción los lectores haceís que salgan a relucir muchos más significados ocultos de los que yo misma imaginé y pensé. En fin como ya te digo solo tengo claro que apuestas por Harry para Gryffindor y por Mahe para Ravenclaw ¿a quien te apunto finalmente para Slytherin? Conforme avancen los capitulos las apuestas valen menos por que hay más información y... en fin ya tengo la experiencia de que hay gente que conforme avanzamos apuestan también por "el profesorado" ¿Se os ha olvidado que ellos también existen? Pero lo mejor es aquellos que realmente habeís seguido una "linea temporal". Eso es una buena pista y ya no digo más. Sobre el final de la canción bueno algo ocultará pero tampoco te preocupes demasiado, las pistas más gordas están antes digamos, aunque no se si deberías fiarte de mis palabras (siempre tratamos de responder sin hacerlo¿verdad?).Cuidate y que tengas mucha suerte en tus examenes.

**lala-Potter: **pues sí se te echaba en falta aunque creo que nos avisaste que ibas de vacaciones. ¿sin nada? PC, Tv... Uff pues la verdad, me parece a mí que a la menda le hacen falta unas vacaciones de ese estilo. con eso de no tener ninguna distracción seguro que me ponía al día con todos los capítulo que aún me faltan por escribir. Pero en fin, espero que te haya sido leve. ¿Dices que no has entendido el ultimo capitulo? Uff pues no pensaba yo que estaba tan liado, lo siento. Que me digas eso de la canción lo comprendo pero este lo unico que digamos hace perderte algo más es la mujer que llega con Guilmain (irás sabiendo más de ella) y si acaso De la Croix, pero a esta ya la conocíais del día que llegaron Mahe y Harry a la escuela. Bueno a ver si con el capítulo de hoy te aclaramos algunas cosas. Ojala que te dure mucho la carga energetica de las vacaciones. Nos vemos.

**Marc: **¿Angustioso?. ¿Un poco angustioso? Uff si le preguntas a Guilmain no quieras escucharla de angustia y ella si que está mosqueada con el manipulador del director. En fin como tu dices no todos los capítulos pueden ser iguales y cuando se presenta la angustía y los malos rollos pues también hay que contarlos sino esto sería un mundo imaginario (bueno lo cierto es que lo es) pero nos gusta hacerlo real. Como siempre tu no nos faltas nunca y cuando no esta tu rr pensamos sin duda que ha fallado el sistema. Muchas gracias y ala, adios.

**Amny-Saga ex Ignis-:** BIENVENIDA. ¿cuatro días de lectura intensiva' Uff que honor. Realmente MA se lee rapidito pero UP... que bueno que nos alcanzaste. me alegro que te guste y espero que te siga gustando. Veo que has leído algunos de los colaterales, el de Tocando la Luna de Mahe y también el de El único que regreso. Creo que te gusta mucho sirius¿eres una de las Siriusianas perdidas que nunca llegaron a saludarnos? no se pero me alegro que te animaras a decir que estabas en la lectura. De hecho justo una media hora antes de que nos llegara tu primer rr estuve consultando los lectores que nos tienen como autoras favoritas y tu nick se me había quedado en mente como nueva lectora desde que entre la ultima vez. Bueno a ver un consenguillo leete el resto de colaterales para que no te pierdas con la historia, al igual que la de Sirius se cuenta en ese colateral otras cosas se cuentan tambien a parte y pueden ayudar si te gusta idear qué puede llegar a pasar en nuestro relato antes de que te lo contemos. Lo malo es que has tenido mucha lectura a mano estos días y ahora que nos has alcanzado tendrás que esperar las actualizaciones. Espero que eso no haga que dejemos de tenerte por aqui. y respecto a que decir si dejas post pues mira desde un hola me ha gustado, aun no tengo tiempo o todo lo que se te pase por mente. si ves hablamos demasiado y no siempre de temas del fic. pero como gustes y quieras. Cuidate y gracias por leer.

_Con la llegada de Amny y su gusto por Sirius me estoy acordando de que hace siglos que no sabemos nada de **Seika**, nuestra sirusiana por excelencia. Chica si sigues por ahí me gustaría que algun día pulses el boton de rr y me digas literalemente "Sigo viva" con eso nada me conformo de verdad._

**Klau Potter: **La verdad, ahora nos tenemos que hacer de rogar un poquito. No es que queramos pero es que me queda mucho, demasiado por escribir que tengo atrasado y llegais ya a pillarnos con lo cual me pongo mas nerviosa y menos escribo. Y mira que cuando empezamos a subir pensabamos que nos daría tiempo a escribir sin que llegaráis a pillarnos pero como pasa el tiempo de verdad. Sobre Virginia y lo que le espera... uff resoplidos y más resoplidos por que vamos vaya año! y sobre los malvados sin imaginación pues que decirte que hacen sufrir, más cuando pones tanta ilusión en algo que aun siendo tan pequeño llega a ser lo más grande para tí. en fin, creo que mejor ni recordarlo por que si a mí me ha dado una crisis, Mahe la ha pasado peor que yo al 100. Solo espero que la musa vuelva. Muchisimas gracias por el animo. Nos vemos, cuidate mucho.

**Zalamandra: **Gracias por lo del capi te aseguro que cuando lo hice estaba de los nervios, tanto por ver la reacción de Mahe al leer como por saber de la vuestra. digamos que lo del desanimo es ineludible, al menos esta vez a mí me ha dado muy fuerte y llegué a pensar en tirar la toalla, que para montarme una historia, hacerla bien mía, vivirla y mantener la ilusioón no me hace pasar estos malos ratos. Pero luego... puesinevitablemente pensé en todos vosotros, en el tiempo que poneéis en leer lo que la mente de dos desconocidas crea y en lo que lo valoraís y lo más importante en que con vuestras palabras no llenais de animo y nos haceís sentir muy especiales y claro, contra eso... pues mira, me dolerá que nos plagien, más cuando es nuestro querido UP (ninguna historia como esa para Mahe y para mí) pero no podemos dejaros a vostros en la estacada después de lo que esperaís por leer. Así que eché los malos pensamientos lo más lejos posible y estoy digamos esperando recuperar el animo para enfrentarme a un capi de los ' duros' que tengo que escribir (de esos que solo pensar lo que voy a contaros ya me hace temblar) Como os digo muchas gracias por los animos por que han sido lo que más nos ha sustentado en estos días. ¿Severusillo? Jajajaja que bueno me parece a mí que ese diminutivo no lo tolera ni en guilmain. (de hecho no lo haría me lo está confirmando- es que hoy estoy revoltosa, la autora claro, y tengo en mí cabeza a más de un personaje intentnado sacar parte de la historia y ha aprovechado para darme su opinión por que claro si yo me rio... Guilmain se troncha de risa y eso no le ha gustado ni un pelo) Bueno que yo también me desvio que hoy tengo ganas de guasa lo que hace tiempo no tenía. aunque estamos menos a menudo aún seguimos por aquí pero muchas gracias por decir que alegramos tus tardes. A ver si damos (doy que la culpa basicamente es mía9 un empujon en la escritura) y podemos retomar un ritmo más acelerado aunque reconozco que por ahora está muy pero que muy dificil. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Eva-vidal: **Se te echaba en falta sí, aunque se que en algunas temporadas apareces menos así que no te preocupes. Es comprensible a mí me pasa igual cuando no tienes tiempo el poquito que puedes sacar es para dedicarte a lo realmente importante. También yo tengo infinidad de fic sin terminar de leer y con algunos me da demasiado coraje no poder pasarme (hasta terminaron ya) pero a ver que remedio. bueno eso de que el esfuerzo se fue por la borda... tampoco lo puedo ver asi, sienta muy mal la verdad, antes cuando veía lo de los plagios lo delataba pensando lo mal que se pasaba pero es que ahora ya se lo que es. Aún así como decía antes el esfuerzo es por todos los que nos seguis y eso es algo que no nos puede quitar. Por que aunque lo viera bajo su nombre sabría que esas palabras van a quien ha escrito la historia en realidad. Por mucho que me duela en el fondo el no puede sentir la mitad del orgullo que Mahe y yo sentimos al leer vuestros rr. Pero sí, toda esa gente es lo que tu les has llamado y mucho más. aunque no tengas mucho tiempo espero que al menos si que te des cuenta de cuando actualizamos o no 8independientemente de que puedas leer o no) Venga cuidate que en estos periodos hay que hacerlo aún más, y espero que te desocupes un poquito para que puedas dormir más y tener más tiempo para tí misma.

**Celina:** tinerfeña, tranquilizate que me vas a hacer sentir más culpable aún de que la musa no quiera contarme nada. ahora tengo que reñirle también por que va a terminar con tus uñas. dumbledore... me parece a mí que algunas personas desgraciadamente tienen cosas más importantes que atender ahora que ir a pegarle la bronca al VPM (vejete paternalista manipulador) en fin que le vamos a hacer, pero si es de lo más lindo... si no se portara así la mitad de las veces no teníamos historia, no se por que lo odiais tanto todos. :D Mira tú, lo que no sabía es que en La Laguna es justo donde está el Drago Milenario, creo que Mahe tiene una foto debajo de él de una de las veces que fue a ver a su hermano. pero no me dijo que estuviera en la Laguna. en fin si alguna vez voy por las islas, como el arbol es una de las atracciones turisticas ya me las agenciaría para avisarte de que estoy por allí. nunca está de más conocer a todas las brujas posibles. Desde el polo norte de andalucía, con mucho frío aunque reconociendo que menos que el domingo pasado que amaneció nevado te saludo intentando que los dedos no se me queden congelados. Te mando un beso que llegue galopando a lomos de una ola cual si fuera montado en escoba hasta tu La Laguna.

**Caro: **Ains esta memoría mia me la juega de todos modos que ahora mismo no sabía si ya te había saludo antes. pues tienes toda la razón acerca del pensamiento dorado, fijate que siempre controlo muchas cosas al pensar en la canción y sin embargo algunas cosas o salen solas por que están digamos muy metidas en el subconsciente, o simplemente esque, como le digo a Mahe muchas veces, "las musas saben más aún que nosotras" Lo digo por que más de una ha hecho algunas asociaciones en la canción que, aún viendolas desde el punto de vista de que yo se de quien hablan y por qué pues aún así también me cuadran y eso me gusta, gracias a vosotros aún tengo más cosas que apoyan mi teorias según mis poalabras (ojo a ver si con esto os confundo más, casi mejor que solo escucheis al sombrero). Espero que sigamos en la misma línea para que te siga gustando. Hasta la proxima.

**o0oTheao0o: **¿Como hacemos para ponerlo todo tan misterioso? Uhmmm la verdad, no lo se, supongo que es fruto de fijarnos en la de cosas que esconde JK 8no se como lo hará Mahe, no le he preguntado) Pero también es que a veces pensamos en como va a reaccionar cierta amiga nuestra que hace de sabuesa con las pistas y claro... ahí decíamos "esto nos lo pilla" y más lioso lo poníamos a todos para ocultarselo. Al menos, eso era al principio, ahora creo que nos sale de forma más natural, la experiencia que ayuda. y la verdad, Mahe y yo lo hemos dicho alguna vez que ojala y nos diera por hacer una historia propia, igual teníamos un poquito de suerte y... en fin, eso lo veo muy pero que muy dificil. La compañera de virginia está dicho implícitamente desde hace un par de capítulos, pero no te preocupes que claro que lo vamos a decir, de hecho esa es una de las cosas que no pueden esperar demasiado, la intriga será revelada en este capítulo, por que digamos las pistas para llegar a este momento estaban repartidas durante el verano. a ver que te parece cuando te la presentemos del todo que ya hace mucho teimpo se habló de ella por primera vez, digamos que desde UP. (las ganas de liarte, no te preocupes que ya lo vas a leer) y tienes toda la razón retener todas las pistas se hace cada vez más complicado, tenemos demasiada gente que controlar y... aún no aparecen los herederos propiamente dichos aunque su trama hace siglos que esta montada tambien. En fin, si te queda alguna duda pregunta, que mientras no sea algo esencial a la historia tratamos de orientaros en lo que podamos y a veces aclaramos cosas que están ya contadas. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Camila: **Lo siento, me olvidé que tu bajabas los capis en el ciber. Es que mi mala memoria me juega malas pasadas y además gracias a vosotros tenemos mucha gente leyendo de la que acordarnos. me despiste y me acordé de tí y pensaba que aún no nos habías pillado. Perdón, no trataba de meteter prisa de verdad, todo lo contrario a veces nos acordamos de los lectores que echamos en falta y es una forma de decirles que aunque no aperecen los recordamos y sabemos que están ahí. Además yo me pasé mucho tiempo sin internet en casa y estaba igual que tu, siempre portando disquetes con los capitulos de las historias que me estaba leyendo así que lo he vivido en propia piel. el día que leía más rapido lo pasaba fatal hasta que podía volver a recoger más lectura. Así que te lo agradezco infinitamente, de verdad. Cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

**Lladruc:** apuntado en la lista. De hecho hoy he creado el pasapalabra por que lo has pedido. no se si ha sido que nom me paré a revisar todos los rr para ver el orden en que me los habíais pedido y con eso de no retar a nadie casi nadie se sintió retado, o simplemente que el juego ya no apetece. Así que como esta vez solo ha respondido Paty y tú que lo has pedido pues vamos si nadie más lo pide cambio el juego o simplemente vuelvo a los rr normales. Lo bueno de esto era crear algo diferente y divertido pero si pierde la gracia no le veo razón de ser. Quizás cambie el juego a ver si logro despertar el interés de cuando empecé con el pasapalabra. aunque claro lo que más me interesa es la historia aunque soy de las que piensa que por vosotros merece la pena crear un poquito de juego. tu rr de lectura fue justo el siguiente en entrar. A verasí queretiras lo de Snape y pones a Voldy (okis eso es correcto, indiscutiblemente nadie puede negar que Voldy es heredero de Slytherin según la historia oficial- justo otra cosa a tener en cuenta-) aunque... Si Voldy estuviera muerto (lo digo de esa forma por que algunos lectores aun dudan si lo estan o no, si es el malo de este fic o no y claro... eso es algo que no te puedo responder) entonces sí que sería logico pensar en otro que no sea Voldemort ¿no?Y dicho esto, entonces ¿qué¿retiramos tu apuesta y te ponemos a Voldemort como heredero de slytherin? De verdad me lo paso genial con estas congeturas. Seguro que si unimos todas en alguna se me habrá ido la lengua más de lo debido. y otro que apuesta que el tejon tiene la misma edad de Harry aunque no sabe quien es. Este si que tiene pinta de estar bien escondido :) ¡Chachi! Sabes... mi madre también está al caer ya mismo, estoy respondiendo rr casi ya a media noche del miercoles por que sino el día que lance no me da tiempo a todo y ya mismo llega a acostarse metiendome prisa para que desconecte. Tengo unas ganas de vivir sola y tener una ADSL que... en fin te comprendo muy bien. cuidate y gracias por las congeturas y lo demás. Espero que disfrutes el pasapalabra.

**El Pocho: **Hace tiempo que debes estar por aquí pero BIENVENIDO. Como te dije en el mail, justo aquí me llegó tu rr en MA y si te embarques en la aventura de UP se que tienes que llegar aquí. Si MA te gustó supongo que lo demás srá mejor. Ojalá y nos pilles pronto aunque entonces tendrás que esperar a la actualización. Saludos para Venezuela desde este lado del charco.

**Laura P.E:** Así que ahora te lees "bien bien" los capitulos¿como te los leías antes? no me hagas caso que estoy de broma. no realmente para pillarnos hay que leer "demasiado bien" pues fijate que a veces incluso Mahe lee de primeras un capitulo y la dejo perdida (bueno ella tambien me pierde a mí a veces aunque yo pregunto de forma más sutil hasta que me entero, o espero a que me cuente a que se refiere- me parece que eso no lo sabe-) Lo de la primicia ya sabes lo que te dije, todo depende del tiempo pero vamos que como decíamos todo llega. Te mantendremos informados en cualquier sitio. Sobre la canción... es que no se referiere concretamente a los 4 fundadores, sino a los 4 herederos y claro que son personas que ahora mismo están en Hogwarts, realmente esto es el nucleo central de la historia y aunque no lo mparezca también se ha ido preparando durante todo el verano. Ahora comienza lo bueno como quien dice. Pero respecto a quien demonios son evidentemente no puedo responder. Eso sí algunos de los lectores parecen que no dudan demasiado, al menos en lo referente a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw (en los otros si hay mas dudas) date una vuelta por sus rr si te pica el gusanillo. nos vemos. AH! espero que el examen del miercoles te fuera bien, mantenednos al tanto.

**Paty: **Gracias por seguirme el juego ya pensaba que esta vez no se animaba nadie. Y si no lo hacen dejaré de hacerlo. Puse arriba las respuestas que fallaste en cursiva aunque te diste una buena paliza, reconozco que era muy dificil, además se que las que no conseguiste fue por la forma de hacer la pregunta (es que yo lo saqu´´e directamente de QATDL en papel o de mis propias libretas de notas, no de los buscadores, por eso no te salieron los nombres) perohiciste un gran trabajoe igual has aprendido algo de HP que no sabías. Amí eso al menos me encanta, que me decubran cosas nuevas. Respecto al capítulo, tienes toda la razón encima de que tiene que aguantar a Snape está por ahí esa tal De la Croix, uff vaya año que se nos viene encima... sinceramente eso de ponerla en su sitio pues a ver te diría que sí que caracter tiene para hacerlo pero me parece que ahora mismo no está por la labor. Ya veremos a ver de que pie cojea esa bruja. nos seguimos leyendo. Ciao

Ya me callo como siempre hablando de más. Bueno con el capítulo de la llegada a Hogwarts de Guilmain inaguraba una buena tanda de capítulos muy queridos e incluso mimadísimos para mí, así que espero que os gusten. Este solo es 'querido' pero algunas partes son muy especiales para mí. Aquí os dejo... Tened en cuanta que durante estos primeros capítulos en Hogwarts hay algunas cosillas que están pasando a la vez, o muy proximas en el tiempo; en el capitulo de hoy la mayoría de las cosas pasan así y en los siguientes podreís también ver la conexion temporal con este. Así que no despistaros aunque empeceís a ver >>>>

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 39: REENCUENTROS**

(Por Nigriv)

A una inapreciable señal de Dumbledore, Snape se levantó dejando la mesa de profesores con desagrado. Habría deseado hablar con ella antes de que se retirara, comprobar de su propia voz que su presencia en el castillo se debía a una de las clásicas encerronas de Albus. Confirmar esa verdad de su boca le dolería sí, pero prefería dejarle claro que él no sabía que ella volvería cuando aceptó el puesto que el director le ofreció casi al final del verano. Sabía demasiado bien que en cuanto se alejara lo más mínimo ella aprovecharía para escabullirse por la puerta de atrás. Pero había acordado con Dumbledore hacer algo al término del banquete y, por mucho que el acontecimiento inesperado de su presencia lo alterara, tenía que cumplir con la palabra dada; al fin y al cabo ahora que ambos se habían comprometido para el trabajo tendrían por delante todo un año que suponía difícil, muy difícil. Y aún quedaba mucho por hacer esa noche.

El frú-frú de su túnica se escuchó al llegar a la mesa de su casa donde pidió atención y convocó a todo alumno, de primero a séptimo, a una reunión en la sala común en sesenta minutos exactos. Los más mayores se miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados; Snape nunca hacía algo así recién llegados, siempre al día después, pues era tarea de los prefectos encauzar a los nuevos alumnos la primera noche. Antes de retirarse se acercó a Derek, quien seguía casi ausente la noticia y realizó lo acordado.

-Señor McNeil, - lo exhortó serio y distante- lo espero en cinco minutos en mi despacho.- Dicho lo cual avanzó rápidamente hacia las grandes puertas del salón, dejando al chico pasmado. En la mesa de profesores también alguien se levantó urgentemente al verlo abandonar el lugar.  
-¿Qué querrá?- Preguntó Mark extrañado.  
-No lo se pero… ¡Diablos!. ¿Por qué ahora?- Exclamó mal humorado. Mark lo miró en silencio, no era la primera actitud rara que veía en él desde que acabó la cena, y ya empezaba a preguntarle.  
-¿Estás bien Derek?- Le dijo posándole la mano en su brazo y solo ante este gesto le pareció verle reaccionar.  
-Si, sí, Mark, estoy bien. ¡Claro que estoy bien! Y ahora perdona pero ya sabes, Snape me espera.- Dijo impaciente retirándose.

>>>>>>>>>>

Ni siquiera a su salida acelerada del salón tras sus pasos logró hablarle. Dumbledore parecía haberse desaparecido evitando así enfrentarla, eludiendo la cólera que sin duda sabría que le mostraría a su mentira; podría haber ido a su despacho sí, pero si no la había esperado conocedor de que le pediría una explicación, pensó vano el intento de buscarlo. El director dejaba así muy clara su postura al respecto y enfurecida consigo misma por no atender a aquello de lo que su propio poder la había alertado al ofrecimiento del puesto, se encaminó hacia su nuevo despacho, consciente de que, al igual que él, ella también dejaría bien claro su opinión ante todo esto… Mucho más claro de lo que aquel manipulador llegara a pensar y sabía que no tardaría mucho en hacerlo.

>>>>>>>>>>

Avanzó raudo por los fríos pasillos de las mazmorras, visiblemente enojado por haber sido convocado al despacho. Debería estar en otro lugar, en otro despacho, con otra persona, buscando una explicación a su sorprendente presencia en Hogwarts. Y para colmo de males, además de requerir su presencia inmediata, poco rato después tendría una reunión en la sala común. Como prefecto y premio anual pensaba que Snape quería encargarle algo y solo deseaba que, fuese lo que fuese, no durara más de lo necesario o era capaz de pedirle un permiso especial para ir a buscarla. No podría aguantar los nervios hasta el día siguiente cuando hasta la comida ingerida durante la cena se revolvía en su estomago impulsada por su desconcierto y desazón.

Mecánicamente sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el despacho, se detuvo a la puerta e inspiró profundamente antes de llamar; conocía demasiado bien el carácter de su profesor y no deseaba que advirtiera todos sus nervios. No recibió respuesta alguna y, un poco más irritado, hizo ademán de volver a llamar justo en el momento en que él abrió la puerta. Su porte, siempre frío, le pareció más acentuado ahora y quedándose cortado apenas si acertó a musitar una leve pregunta.

-¿Quería verme profesor?- Sus negros ojos se clavaron momentáneamente en los suyos y, sin ningún tipo de preámbulo ni explicación, le hizo apartar de la puerta y abandonó el despacho cerrándolo tras él.  
-Sígame.- fue su única advertencia por el momento y lo vio encaminarse por el pasillo en dirección a sus dependencias privadas.

Anonado por su actitud Derek lo siguió en silencio, extrañado de que lo guiara hacia una zona de la torre que todo Slytherin tenía prohibida, y a la que solo los prefectos, y en caso de verdadera necesidad, podían acceder. Unos pasos más allá oyó de nuevo su voz.

-Cuantos menos sepan de esto, señor McNeil, mejor para todos. Deberá andarse con cuidado y doy por hecho que tratará el asunto con toda discreción.

El pobre chico estaba perdido y cortado de oír a su profesor hablarle así. Ya ni se acordaba de sus cosas ante el temor de no saber qué pretendía Snape, ni si esto era algo normal que llevara a cabo cada año con el premio anual de su casa.

-Entre ahí,- dijo abriendo una puerta a su derecha- y espere.

Atolondrado entró en una pequeña sala donde un par de sillones de cuero negro permanecían frente a la chimenea y justo tras ellos, una mesa y un par de sillas; una cortina verde oscuro tapaba una ventana y al fondo, las paredes estaban revestidas de estanterías, todas ellas llenas de gruesos volúmenes al parecer bastante antiguos. No tuvo tiempo de fijarse en más detalles pues el chasquido de un pestillo a su izquierda, y el abrirse de una puerta hasta entonces inadvertida, le hizo girarse hacia allí.

>>>>>>>>>>

Sin temer siquiera las iras de Filch, dos jóvenes corrían por los pasillos de la escuela, tomados de la mano y sonrientes. Al llegar a la segunda planta Mark tuvo que tirar de ella para hacerla detenerse.

-Espera- Le advirtió casi sin aliento por la carrera.- El despacho de Harry está aquí.- Nora arrugó el entrecejo un momento para luego sonreír asintiendo antes de tomar aliento y hablar.  
-Pero yo voy a ver a Mahe.- Afirmó tajante, consciente de su propia seguridad.  
-Entonces,- le dijo tirando ligeramente de su mano para atraer a la chica hacia sí- nos vemos mañana al desayuno.

Diciéndole esto depositó un tímido beso en su mejilla y salió disparado hacia el despacho del subdirector, sus mejillas sonrojadas esta vez por su atrevimiento que no por la carrera. Nora se quedó petrificada casi en el mismo lugar donde él le contara que su primo halló en esa forma a la señora Norris años atrás y; llevándose la mano a la cara, acarició sonriente el lugar donde el chico dejara reposar sus labios, mientras sus ojos se perdían fijos en él con una última mirada al verle girar por el fondo del corredor.

Aún ausente por el acto inesperado del chico reaccionó y volvió a correr escaleras arriba deseando volver a ver a su amiga, y ahora Jefa de Casa, impaciente principalmente por contarle todo lo ocurrido en el mes en la que no la veía.

>>>>>>>>>>

Había salido casi al mismo tiempo que ellos y viéndoles correr así supuso que la intención de los chicos era la misma que la de ella. Sin embargo Derek había abandonado el comedor antes que todos ellos, a lo que le pareció una orden de Snape, y no había podido hablar con él para intentar comprender el por qué de esa mirada tan angustiada como feliz al ver llegar a las dos profesoras.

Más serena y perdida en esos pensamientos, llegó al despacho de Lupin tan ansiosa por saludarlo como por recriminarle que no le hubiera dicho que también este curso él estaría allí. Se le hacía raro pensarlo como profesor de transformaciones, más cuando ya lo tuvo una vez en defensa, pero era algo a lo que sin duda se llegaría a acostumbrar. Se sentía feliz al pensar que este año, su último curso en Hogwarts, podría disfrutar más que nunca incluso de las clases; Harry, Mahe, Lupin y Virginia así lo harían y, aunque aún tenía que comprobar que tal la nueva profesora de encantamientos, el hecho de saberse liberada del martirio de las clases con Snape la alentaba. Un pensamiento cruzó momentáneamente su cabeza y casi le borra la sonrisa de la boca pero al darse cuenta de la tontería pensada rió animada replicándose a sí misma mentalmente _"Para eso se parecerá a su madre"._

Llamó a la puerta y se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta. Todos los profesores habían abandonado ya el salón y le extraño no encontrarlo ahí. Tenía muchas ganas de saludarlo pero ante su inesperada ausencia decidió encaminar sus pasos hacia otro despacho al que también quería acudir. Al fin y al cabo a ella hacía mucho más tiempo que no la veía

>>>>>>>>>>>

-Entre.- Oyó decir a su profesor y, antes de preguntarse a quién se refería Snape, otra voz conocida lo sobresaltó haciendo que su corazón se acelerara por la emoción.  
-Gracias profesor Snape.- Cuando la vio entrar pegó un brinco de alegría y sin poder controlar su impaciencia corrió a lanzarse en sus brazos sin advertir la aún presencia de su profesor.  
-¡Mamá!- Exclamó suspirando al ser recibido por ella.  
-Hola hijo.- Dijo estrechándolo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras aprovechaba para besarle la frente.- ¡Cómo me alegro de verte!  
-Pero, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó ansioso, soltando la pregunta que quemaba su mente desde que la vio entrar en el comedor.  
-Ya ves, voy a ser profesora- Le respondió a la vez que se separaba un poco de él para mirarle encandilada, evaluando cada pequeño cambio acontecido en su niño en los meses en los que no le veía.  
-Señor McNeil- Le llamó Snape desde la puerta.- No olvide que debe de estar en la sala en cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos.- Iba a contestarle cuando ella se le adelantó.  
-No se preocupe profesor, le prometo que llegará a tiempo.- Snape la miró ceñudo. No debería de tener nada en contra de aquella mujer pero, aún así... Además, el hecho de tener que ser él quien favoreciera dicho encuentro no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
-Derek la dejará en la salida. Y recuerden las normas, están hechas para todos.- Acabó recalcando sus últimas palabras sin duda dirigidas al chico.

No se despidió, giró sobre sí mismo y cerró la puerta dejándolos allí. Sin saber por qué el silencio se extendió entre ellos y, cuando volvieron a hablar, ambos lo hicieron a la vez e igualmente ansiosos por saber del otro.

-¿Cómo estás?- Se oyeron preguntarse al mismo tiempo, con lo que la sonrisa apareció en sus caras relajándolos por un momento. Amy asintió levemente, sabiendo que no le diría nada de él hasta ver saciada su curiosidad.  
-Bien y feliz de poder estar aquí.  
-¿Dónde has estado?. ¿Sabes algo de él?- Preguntó angustiado.  
-Escondida en Kingsdoom Town hasta que Dumbledore me encontró, y bajo su amparo desde mediados de Junio. Y no, afortunadamente no he sabido nada él, al contrario que tú…- Derek se quedó helado, ella debía de haberse enterado de lo ocurrido por El Profeta. Ante su callada actitud su madre se le acercó, tomó sus manos y preguntó.- ¿Te hizo algo?- Él negó con la cabeza antes de responderle.  
-Ni siquiera llegué a verlo. Atacó oculto, su maldición como única firma pero, de no haber estado Harry…- Un suspiro dejó su pecho al recuerdo del miedo pasado. Amy hizo una mueca y tratando de hacer que no recordara para ella lo que ya sabía trató de hacerle olvidar aquel momento preguntándole algo más animada.  
-¿Y qué tal te fue con los Weasley?- Su pregunta le tomó tan desprevenido que hasta se sonrojó al recuerdo fugaz de todo un verano en compañía de Ginny.  
-¿Sabías que estaba con ellos?- Reaccionó para evitar que su madre notara su azoramiento, pero por su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos supo que lo había hecho tarde.  
-¿Y qué madre se desaparece sin saber de su hijo?- Preguntó.- Lo primero que pregunté a Dumbledore fue por ti y solo al saber que pasarías el verano al amparo de ellos es que decidí ir a dónde el director me propuso.  
-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Dumbledore no me dijo que te había encontrado.  
-Así era mejor, por si él…- De pronto su cara entristeció y guardó silencio un momento.- Bueno, el hogar Weasley era el lugar más seguro para ti, sabíamos que no se atrevería a buscar allí aunque… ya demostró no cejar en su empeño. Sabía que nada malo te ocurriría con ellos, pero no quería ponerte en un peligro mayor al saber donde me escondía.- Sus palabras no parecieron convencerle, la ignorancia durante todo el verano casi acaba con él.  
-¿Y tú?. ¿Quién te protegía a ti?- Le inquirió entristecido en parte como muestra de su preocupación estival pero también por que aún pensaba que él era el culpable de aquella situación por haberse enfrentado así a su padre, no solo desobedeciéndolo, sino traicionándolo.  
-Yo he estado protegida, cuidada y bien arropada por el calor de nuestra gente. Pero ya hablaremos de todo ello, ahora tienes que volver a tu sala común.- Derek suspiró sabiendo que el tiempo se les acababa.  
-Es una lástima que ya no curse herbología- dijo apenado.  
-Pues mira, yo casi me alegro.- El chico la miró sorprendido de su afirmación pero ella continuo hablándole- No tengo experiencia dando clases y tu presencia podría haberme puesto muy nerviosa.  
-No digas eso, se que lo harás muy bien- Le replicó animado.  
-¡Claro que sí!. ¿Acaso no soy una Ravenclaw? – Tras sonreír a su comentario de nuevo quedaron en silencio. Se les hacía tarde.

>>>>>>>>>>

Entró corriendo en el aula y subió los pocos escalones que lo separaban del despacho de dos en dos; la puerta estaba abierta pero de todos modos, entró sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Antes de llamarle la atención él lo saludó aún estando de espaldas a la entrada.

-Entra Mark, te esperaba. – Dijo dejando una serie de libros sobre la mesa, los cuales reconoció como la enciclopedia que Sirius y Lupin regalaran a su primo una Navidad cuando aún era estudiante.  
-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- Preguntó sonriente aunque sin aliento.  
-Te vi llegar.- Respondió Harry igual que él, señalando la mesa. Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido a la visión del mapa.- Y para tu información... tu querida Nora ya está llegando con mi amada Mahe.- Harry rió al azoramiento de su primo.  
-¿Nos... has... visto?- Preguntó temeroso, totalmente sonrojado al pensamiento de que su primo hubiera espiado en el mapa su última acción al despedirse. Harry lo miró un momento bastante serio y sintiendo la tensión en el chico decidió divertirse un rato a costa de él.  
-¿Debería haber visto algo?- Le preguntó adoptando de pronto un tono aún más serio.  
-No, no, nada.- Exclamó Mark desviando la mirada al suelo y moviendo incomodo los pies. Harry sonrió.  
-A saber qué habrás hecho que temes que sepa- Le dijo más animado.- Por que no creo que sea solo el correr por los pasillos.- Mark alzó los ojos y lo miró intentando no reír.- No te reñiré por lo que yo hice tantas veces,- afirmó asintiendo- pero no te creas que por sertu primo el subdirector te tratará mejor.- Ahora fue Mark quien sonrió plenamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con la mayor de sus picardías al responderle.  
-Y yo que pensaba tener ventaja...- Harry bordeó la mesa y se acercó a él.  
-Anda, ven aquí.- Dijo abriendo los brazos para recibir el ímpetu que el chico descargó en su abrazo.- La vamos a pasar bien este año... y los cuatro siguientes también.- Añadió consciente de que nadie le haría renunciar al puesto. Mark asintió sonriente.- Pero no te pases Mark, ahora tengo una imagen que dar ante el resto del colegio y espero que no sea mi propio primo quien eche abajo mi reputación.- A sus palabras el Slytherin abrió ojos y boca sorprendido y, como medida de preacusación, se retiró de él antes de replicarle.  
-¿Reputación...?. ¿Qué reputación?- Añadió divertido, viendo como la cara de su primo se trasmutaba a la vez que se lanzaba hacia él intentando atraparlo de la túnica, pero más avispado que él, le dio la vuelta a la mesa colocándose al otro lado.  
-¡Señor Evans!- Lo llamó imponente. Mark detuvo sus pasos impresionado a la contundencia de su voz, pensando que esta vez si que se había pasado de la raya.- Es usted el mayor diablo que haya pisado Hogwarts, su desvergüenza supera la de todo merodeador e incluso la mía...- aunque le hizo sonreír él siguió hablándole.- ¿Qué no heredaste nada de Lily?

Las risas llenaron inevitablemente el despacho hasta que repentinamente Mark dejó de reír y con total descaro se inclinó sobre la mesa y comenzó a deslizar su vista por el mapa, sonriendo al observar los puntos de Nora y Mahe.

-Ginny está en el despacho de Virginia.- Comentó a su primo quien se acercaba en ese momento algo más relajado.  
-¿Si?- Preguntó extrañado.- Pensé que iría antes a ver a Remus.- Y justo al poner atención al mapa es que vio reflejado en el papel la respuesta de su primo.  
-Es que Lupin está allí también.

_"No me extraña"_ pensó Harry, ausente por un segundo al pensamiento de que no era el mejor momento para que Ginny importunara a esos dos. Más observando en ese momento otro punto que se acercaba suspiró aliviado al saberla allí. Cuando volvió a poner atención al chico este miraba sorprendido el pliego y sus cejas parecían acompañar a sus ojos que mostraban un rastro de desconcierto.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó siguiendo su mirada hacia las mazmorras.  
-No, no.- Respondió alzando la vista, más Harry apretó los labios con una ligera idea de la pregunta que ahora mismo asaltaba la mente de su primo al percatarse de a quién había estado observando.  
-Travesura realizada.- Pronunció con desgana, y automáticamente el mapa comenzó a desdibujar puntos y muros a la vez que se plegaba quedando mudo a la vista. Durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio más Harry era consciente de que no podía revelarle un secreto que no le correspondía.

>>>>>>>>>>

-Mama, puedo verte en tu despacho¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto, siempre que quieras hijo pero debemos de tener cuidado… aunque esté usando mi apellido de soltera sé que pronto alguno de tus compañeros me reconocerá y entonces… Ten por seguro que no nos lo podrán fácil, ni a ti, ni a mí.  
-Por mí no tienes que preocuparte- Alegó alzando la cabeza orgullo.- No será peor que lo del año pasado. Y tú, mientras seas profesora en Hogwarts, a poco se atreverán.  
-Ya veremos- respondió con un leve tinte de preocupación en su voz- pero mientras nadie nos descubra será mejor guardar el secreto¿vale?  
-Pero… Snape lo sabe… ¿el resto de profesores también?- Preguntó dudoso pues tal vez solo lo sabía Snape por ser el Jefe de su Casa. La sonrisa que le mostró su madre lo animó a la espera de su respuesta.  
-Podríamos decir- dijo haciéndose la interesante ante la expectación del chico- que las cosas de familia solo las sabe 'otra familia'- Terminó con un gesto divertido.  
-Entonces¿Harry y Mahe?  
-Ellos cuatro, el profesor Lupin- Derek alzó los ojos sorprendido pero no preguntó- Dumbledore y supongo que Mc Gonagall- Añadió con una sonrisa al pensar en la gata como si aún fuera humana.- En principio nadie más debe de saber a no ser que mi apellido salga a la luz o alguien me reconozca. Y no debería de decir esto pero, dadas las circunstancias y sabiendo que cuentan con tu total confianza, no creo equivocarme al pensar que pronto la señorita Weasley y el señor Evans sabrán que no soy una simple profesora.- Esta vez logró controlarse sin sonrojarse y manteniéndole la mirada a su madre le habló muy serio.  
-Solo les diría si me dieras permiso- Afirmó solemnemente aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de poder compartir con ella su felicidad.  
-Lo tienes pero tened mucho cuidado y ahora vete, Severus se enojará si no llegas a tiempo y no quiero que luego me reprenda a mí además de castigarte a ti.-Antes de salir Derek se acercó de nuevo a ella abrazándola ansioso, tal vez no tuviera muchas oportunidades de hacerlo. Cuando ya salían de la sala su madre le preguntó.  
-¿A qué se refería Snape con eso de que las normas son para todos?- Él la miró de reojo, extrañado, como alumna que fue de Hogwarts y como profesora que iba a ser debería de saberlo.  
-Básicamente a que no te revele la contraseña de entrada a nuestra torre.- Le aclaró.  
-Lógico- dijo cayendo en la cuenta.- Lo que me recuerda… que no me gustaría tener que quitar puntos a tu casa por tu culpa.  
-¡Pero mamá!- Exclamó sin poder controlarse y gracias a Merlín que el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto.  
-Profesora Malacraif para ti cariño, mientras que estemos al descubierto. Y recuerda, las normas son para todos.

>>>>>>>>>>

-Harry- Lo llamó, y ante la duda que demostraba su voz temió que fuera a formular la pregunta que esperaba. Pero no, fue otra muy diferente las que le escuchó.- ¿Me… lo prestarás algún día?- Terminó rápidamente tras pararse un momento.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y tras un segundo de desconcierto lo miró acusadoramente. Su primo se movió nervioso ante su mirada, pero ni siquiera por ello se retuvo, era un cabezota atrevido que no parecía tener límites.

-Tú, tú ya no lo necesitas Harry- comenzó a decirle suplicante- Ahora puedes moverte libremente por el castillo y a mí….- Harry negó con la cabeza sonriente al nerviosismo con el que su primo le pedía aquello.-… A mí me harías un gran favor.- Terminó mirándole deseoso de hallar su consentimiento.  
-Lo siento Mark,- le dijo esta vez totalmente serio al tiempo que veía la desilusión hacer mella en él.- pero ahora más que antes este mapa me será de utilidad y… No quiero ni pensar lo que serías capaz de hacer con él. Mark dejó caer los hombros abatido por si negativa, pero entonces, recordó algo y pensó que tal vez este era un buen momento para dárselo.- Pero si que voy a entregarte algo que se te será de gran provecho.

Dicho esto avanzó diligente hacia un baúl de siete candados situado al fondo de la habitación, se agachó, abrió uno de los departamentos y tomó algo del fondo. Cuando se giró con ella entre las manos los ojos azulados de su primo parecían querer salírsele de las órbitas.

-Iba a ser tu regalo de Navidad Mark pero… ¿por qué esperar?

Su primo se acercó lentamente a él y tendió temeroso la mano hacia lo que Harry, tan serio y atento a su reacción, le ofrecía. El tacto frío y aparentemente húmedo de la tela le hizo alzar las cejas impresionado y con la velocidad del rayo levantó un poco la tela, metiendo y sacando la mano de debajo de ella. Sus pupilas se dilataron y contrajeron a la misma velocidad y entonces, como si le quemara, retiró la mano de la capa y dio un paso atrás casi asustado al tiempo que negaba intensamente con la cabeza.

-No puedo Harry- dije firme- no puedo aceptarla.- Sus palabras y su actitud le impactaron y no pudo más que replicarle sorprendido.  
-¿Y por qué no?- Mark siguió negándole con la cabeza antes de clavar sus ojos seriamente en él.  
-Una cosa es pedirte 'prestado' el mapa Harry y otra muy diferente que… ¡que me des la capa de James! Aunque no la necesites.

Por un momento Harry se sintió desubicado. _"¿La capa de James?" _Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta y sonrió a la equivocación de su primo que aún mantenía firme su postura al respecto.

-Esta no es la de mi padre- Confirmó al chico viendo como sus ojos daban a entender una reacción que su mente aún no asimilaba y a la que por tanto no le daba crédito.- Esta la encargué expresamente para ti, el día que fuimos al Callejón.- Mark entonces comenzó a sonreír.- Menos mal que Nora y tú os fuisteis a probar túnicas o… me hubierais pillado.  
-¿De verdad?- Preguntó tan exaltado como emocionado- ¿De verdad que es para mí?- Dijo esta vez lanzándose a cogerla antes siquiera de que le llegara a asentir.

Ni un segundo más tardó en cubrirse con ella haciendo que Harry sonriera a la visión que en su día el mismo protagonizara. Su cuerpo, oculto a la vista, giró ante sí y entonces su mirada relució al lanzar contra él su cuerpo invisible, abrazándole lleno de gratitud.

-Gracias Harry, muchas gracias.- Ver la cara de su primo en este instante era algo que no tenía precio.  
-Sé que la usarás bien.- afirmó.- Pero ten cuidado con los profesores.- Mark asintió en silencio.- Y recuerda,- dijo al recordar el mismo algo importante- Virginia puede sentirte aunque no te vea y Mahe… ¡Bah, - exclamó sonriente- de ella no tendrás que preocuparte.- Los ojos de Mark brillaron a su comentario. _"Ahora sí que juego con más ventaja"_ pensó nítidamente.- Mark…- le replicó su primo muy serio y el chico casi se asustó.  
-No vale hacer legislement.- Le espectó ofendido, creyendo que Harry había invadido su mente sin previo aviso. Las carcajadas del subdirector resonaron fuertemente antes de responderle.  
-¡Ni que me hiciera falta! Anda,- le dijo quitándole la capa- vuelve a tu Casa o Snape te pondrá el castigo más rápido de la historia, sin contar con el que nos ganamos Ron y yo.  
-¡Gracias Harry!- repitió de nuevo animado andando ya hacia la puerta mientras ocultaba la capa bajo su túnica.- Nos vemos mañana señor profesor.- Añadió juguetón al despedirse.

Harry quedó sonriente viéndolo salir, ampliamente conocedor del potencial que había puesto en manos de su primo al entregarle tal regalo y; sinceramente, algo preocupado también al pensamiento de la que él mismo podía cargarse si pillaban al chico en una de las muchas andadas que sin duda llevaría acabo debajo de aquella capa.

* * *

Muchos reencuentros, demasiados veo yo por aquí y los que presiento que faltan. el capítulo de hoy es muy oportuno para decir esto. Para que un "reencuentro" sea posible es por que sin duda ha tenido que existir un primer encuentro. Mahe y yo estamos encantadas de ver que nuestra cuenta de hits aumenta sin parar, igual que la de las personas que nos agregan a su lista de autores y fics favoritos pero... ¿no os da pena que tengamos que saber de vosotros simplemente por una lista? Me gustaría que al menos los que nos teneís añadidos nos saludarais alguna vez. **Así que a ver si os animais**; Alteia, Amny-Saga ex Ignis- (ves te dije que te había visto cuando el otro día hice revisión parece que me leíste el pensamiento), CristineEvans7, Inziladun, Mappy, Juas, kimita-potter, Kumiko 1906,Nachita,Phanter, Poesy Dish,SiRiS bLaCk, tisty snape, YaRoN. Y a :Benjasast, DeniaG, cote245,Elementh Reload, Hermiwg, Jareth74, Seika (que también la nombré arriba)y seguro que muchos más que me dejo atrás decidles que si volveís a pasad por aquí saludad que se os hecha de menos. 

A proposito, las Guilmains no prestamos ideas ni mucho menos la historia,así que a nadie se le ocurra poner una mano encima de algo nuestro.


	41. Capítulo 40: Levantando muros

**Disclaimer:** Puesto que nadie se ofreció a ser retado para un pasapalabra sobre Cámara de los Secretos, hoy me toca al modo tradicional, recordaros a todos que este mundo mágico pertenece a JKRowling quien nos permite tomarlo prestado y usar sus personajes siempre y cuando no lo hagamos con animo de lucro alguno. Más esta historia está ya plagada de personajes (Mahe y Virginia Guilmain, nuestros particulares Evans y Derek , Nora Fox, De la Croix, Malacrif... y algunos otros), hechizos (PM, SS, ...) y demás situaciones que nada tienen que ver con ella sino que son producto de nuestra imaginación. Nosotras no las prestamos, no permitimos que nadie se apropie de ellas pues es nuestra obra y tenemos derecho moral sobre ella. Así que ojo a lo que haceís.

Hola, de nuevo Nigriv con vosotras, os toca otra tanda de echar de menos a Mahe, lo siento. Como veís hoy no hay pasapalabra, se que hubo lectores ademas de Lladruc que fue voluntariamente retado que lo respondieron, pero como nadie se ofreció a hacer este pues deduzco que el juego ya cansa así que a no ser que se reclame no volverá a las pantallas (aqui como en las cadenas de TV cuando desciende la audencia) lo que menos quiero es cansaros. Y ahora pues vamos con vuestros rr que hoy tengo muchas ganas de que leaís el capítulo, no sé por qué será :)

**Klau Potter**: Para Mahe y para mí Mark y Nora son "nuestros peluches", nuestros niños queridos, Mark ya lo era desde MA pero en UP Nora se ganó su puesto bien merecido. Lo de los peluches es que una amiga nuestra dijo que si los fabricamos quería uno para achucharlo. Y es que son tan tiernos como peluches de verdad. Sobre el pasapalabra de El prisionero, me lo apunté pero para eso alguien ha tenido que ofrecerse ha hacer el de hoy y como estas viendo no hay pasapalabra, aunque algunos respondieron me da que es más por "obligacion" que por ganas (eso no va por el retado claro está) ASí que mejor espero a ver si reclaman el hecho de que no lo haya puesto y si lo hacen pues el siguiente es tuyo. Sino... me parece que dejamos el juego. Cuidate

**Lala-Potter: **¿Te puedes creer que entendí que habias comenzado a leer HH desde el capitulo 36? Mahe dice que no que es que has "releido" desde ahí para enterarte de todo. Espero que sea eso por que sino... me parece que ni con el mayor de los orientame. Ya se es que soy muy despistada y no entendí nada (pondría un careto sonrojado si lo tuviera) Bueno pues me alegro que te encontraras, la verdad es que a veces somos retorcidas al decir las cosas (o al dejarlas intuir tan solo) para que no nos descubraís ante de tiempo, aunque sea solo por un capítulo. Nos hace ilusión. Aguanta la carga de la bateria de pilas que espero que sean alcalinas y Duracell para que el animo dure y dure, como en el anuncio. Nos vemos.

**Zalamandra: **Gracias por animos y demás. A ver sobre el capi tan duro... evidentemente no te voy a decir de que se trata (el día que lo publique te lo confirmo ¿de acuerdo?) pero a ver, no siempre un capítulo duro supone una muerte. Al menos no para mí. Siempre digo que mi musa es alocada y escribo en desorden pero esta vez no le estoy permitiendo que se meta ya en "batallas" sin hacer todo lo que tengo atrasado y que hay que publicarlo mucho antes de que nos pongamos a luchar. A ver un ejemplo de lo que supone para mí escribir "un capitulo duro" pues es el capítulo del día que llega guilmain a Hogwarts (osea el penúltimo que leíste) o para más Inri este mismo que lees hoy. Si te fijas en ambos hay mucha condensación de situaciones, sentimientos y actuaciones diferentes. Teneiendo en cuenta que me tengo que meter en el papel de ambas partes... Acabo psicologicamente agotada, casi más que cuando tengo que matar (bueno el día que hice el capítulo en que Snape recibe el Petrificus Mortem y casi que me cargo me iba a morir yo también pero en fin luego con esos capítulos me insensibilizo y ya no me sientan mal ) Bueno con el ejemplo que vas a leer creo que te respondo a tu pregunta, aunque quizas el que tenga que escribir me estrese incluso más que este. ¿eres de los que leen los rr a todos los demás? Por que no recordaba que lo del capitulo estresante te lo hubiese comentado a tí. Como ME GUSTa eso! yo hago lo mismo siempre leo los rr y las respuestas de las autoras para ver si pillo de más. Eso sí, creo que no deberías de dejar el chaleco muy lejos, no siempre se llora por que alguien mura ¿verdad? yo muchas veces digo que hay cosas peores que la muerte fijaté. Lo se, soy muy mala ;) Cuidate mucho.

**Kata: **¡Se te echa de menos! Así que tienes trabajo... Enhorabuena. Me alegro hoy en día siempre hace falta. Espero que sea de tu gusto y agrado y no un trabajo de esos puente que hay que soportar mientras se encuentra el bueno. Te oriento un poquito sobre la madre de Derek; a ver realmente en UP solo la habíamos nombrado de pasada, como yo digo esas "cosas" que se dejan abiertas por si se hace una continuacion. Sí, en UP se decía de ella solamente que era Ravenclaw y que se estaba "escondiendo". Supuestamente Dumbledore prometió a Derek buscarla (parace que la encontró en el verano) pero bueno hay demasiadas cosas de esta mujer que no sabemos ¿verdad? Ahora ya sabemos quien es, cuando la encontró Dumbledore, donde estuvo la mayor parte del verano y dónde ha acabado pero... lo que realmente importa es lo que ha hecho en el tiempo en que "no la hemos visto" No te puedo decir más y creo que ya he dicho demasiado. ¡Anda! me encanta la escena: Virginia, Snape, un pasillo solitario, Mahe por allí... :D:D:D añadele Harry, una capa de invisibilidad, un beso y... tienes el capítulo justo de antes de la batalla de UP cuando Snape le dice a Guilmain que su ausencia será el indicativo de que la batalla se acerca. No en serio, algunas escenas supongo que todos las estaís esperando y supongo que con ganas de verlas. Pero verásque yo siempre intento que lleguen de la manera que menos esperaís pues se que estan en la mente de todos. Lo que vas a leer ahora por ejemplo si que es "una bomba de tiempo" aunque me encanta que estés pendiente de nuestras actualizaciones, no trasnoches demasiado por leer que no nos vamos a ningun lado y tienes que estar descansada para el trabajo. Si quieres cuando algun día tengas tiempo nos cuentas de que va tu trabajo y como se te da, si te gusta... Todas esas cosillas que gustan saber para alegrarse más contigo. O mandarte un patronus para tí y un avada para el jefe cuando te trate mal. Nos vemos, espero haberte orientado un poco que tampoco puedo decir lo mas basico.

**o0oTheao0o: **¿De verdad estamos locas por que Harry le haga ese regalo a su primo? A ver, las andanzas bajo la capa quizás nunca se conozcan pero bueno solo te diré que en este caso, estamos tan locas como el propio Dumbledore, recuerda que él mismo le dio a Harry la capa de James en Piedra Filosofal y el chico tan solo éstaba en primero. Ahora Mark está en tercer curso y Harry sabe bien "el juego" que una capa de invisibilidad da a un chico en Hogwarts. Es su primo, no puede evitar querer lo mejor para él.En fin no pensaba yo que algo así iba a provocar una reacción de sorpresa como la tuya. Nosotras siempre estamos abiertas a sugerencias acerca dequé os parece lo que escribimos, eso no es "que os metaís en nuestras cosas", generalmante incluso una crítica bien hecha y fundamentada siempre sirve para algo. Nos gusta saber vuestra opinión pero al fin y al cabo escribimos nosotras así que en cosas como estas si que no hay nada que podáis decir que haga que cambiemos una escena, más cuando está escrita y publicada (quizás si que alguna vez un comentario hizo modificar algo posterior). Algunas autoras se dejan guiar por lo que le piden los lectores nosotras tenemos bastante imaginacion por si mismas, no nos dejamos influir demasiadoy casi nunca decimos o contamos algo "en vano", así que me alegro de que pienses que estamos locas por el gesto pero... por algo estará. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Paty: **Veo que el personaje de Malacrif te atrae al punto de hacer preguntas bastantes interesantes. Leete la respuesta al rr de Kata si es que aún no lo has hecho y verás lo que le comento al respecto del personaje. Quizás eso te ayude a tí en tu cuestión. Sobre Mark y Nora... ¿que te voy a decir de estos dos encantadores críos? Mark el mío y Nora la de Mahe, es que son tan tiernos... Y bueno pillines, como Mark, como bien dices veremos a ver que trastadas hace con la capa. Coste que cuando ideé la escena lo hice plenamanete consciente de que quería que pensaráis que era la capa de James, sin emabargo allá por el verano cuando fueron al Callejón Diagon... Harry encargó dicha capa en Madan Malkin, allí se decía que la quería de "pelo de demiguise" y para aquelloa que conocemos bien todo lo que repecta al mundo de JKR, incluido su "Animales fantasticos y donde encontrarlos" pues estaba claroel tipo de prenda que estaba pidiendo Harry. Lo que pasa es que no caísteis en "ese pequeño detalle" (a veces os advertimos que una palabra dice mucho usada enpor nosotras) y sí, lo acabo de comprobar, nadie se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle (o al menos nadie lo dejó dicho en su rr) Espero que si se le ocurre hacer alguna diablura con dicha capa todos lleguemos a enterarnos. Nos vemos Paty y espero haberte respondido sin responder, como siempre.

**Lladruc: **Conste que el pasapalabrate lo puse facil,m ¿eh? A ver las respondiste todas excepto la ultima! Pues mira era otro centauro "Firenze" por eso de contiene la Z aunque estoy pensando que igual es por que en Catalan le dieron otro nombre o lo pusieron con "c". Tiene merito que los hayas buscado todos en castellano que igual tu prefieres leer en catalan. Genial. Y bueno sobre la madre de Derek pues... me alegro mogollon de que os haya sorprendido. algunos lectores dijeron que ella podía ser la que Dumbledore había pedido a Guilmain que acompañara pero estoy segura de que aquí nadie relacionó a esta persona con la madre de Derek ni con lo poquito que de ella se dijo ya al finalde UP. Retorcidas que somos un rato, lo se. Pero así os sorprendemos y conseguimos que no sepais de que va la historia hasta que decidimos contarosla. Eso es todo un logro para nosotras que siempre estamos atentas a ver si lo conseguimos o tenemos que empeñarnos aún más en ocultar la trama.

**Stiby**: Lo que me he reído con tu pasapalabra. Se que no las pusiste todas aunque este era más facil que algunos otros pero... a ver el numero de la cámara, empezando por S y me pones 513 :D:D:D Menos mal que luego estaba el correcto. Con cosas como esas me arrancabas la sonrisa , o el "Voldy" hasta JK dijo una vez que no sabía como había lectores que pudieran llamarlo así de "cariño" :D (y conste que yo soy la primera que lo hace, aunque no precisamente es que le tenga cariño) En fin, todo un lujo que te pares a hacerlo entre tanto examen y preocupación. Aunque también es verdad que justo en estos momentos es cuando más necesitamos de algún tipo de magia que nos permita evadirnos de todos los problemas. Para mí esa magia la encuentro en el mundo HP así que me alegro de que Mahe y yo podamos a través de este mundo darte un poquito de ayuda si es posible y hacer que te distraigas un rato de todo. ¿Ha sido "muy esperado el fin de semana"? Quiero otro capitulo¿cuando actualizas:D:D:D Presión , presion... (Espero que sea a vuelta de capitulo, o sea que me cuentes en tu proximo rr) Sobre el fic... pues digamos que sí, que es "factible" lo que nos decías de los sentimientos y su procedencia ahora que sabes quien era la otra mujer, recuerda que es factible por que se conocen. Y te confirmo para que no releeas, sí hay un momento enla narración en que se supone que está mirando a Derek pero... a quien mira después y a cuantas personas segun lo que va pensando pues eso no te lo puedo confirmar, solo podría decirte lo mismo que está escrito (parte de la trama) YUGU! dentro de tu cacao mental apuestas por tres herederos: Harry (G), Mahe (R) y TOM (S) uy... De primeras has usado Tom Riddle, no Voldemort aunque sí que luego más abajo usas el Voldemort, ahí ya me desconcertaste,ves por que...¿te has parado a pensar que puede ser, "una opcion interesante" el diferenciarlos? Ahora te voy a liar más... :D pero es que para mí las cosas tienen cierto sentido (no es lo mismo decir Snape, que Severus que... Sev... ---> Callaté Guilmain!- perdona que tengo a la loca revoltosa) No en serio aquí dejo la apuesta a ver si luego me acuerdo y hago ya la lista completa en la libreta que luego mi mala memoría no me dejará recordar quien acertó y quién no. Lo que está claro es que nadie se atreve con el Hufflepuff, es que siempre marginais a los probres tejones que horror. Creo que será divertido esperar vuestras reacciones ante dicho/a heredero/a. Uff solo voy a aclararte una cosa respecto al lio de la canción, por mucho que a Virginia le gustara ella nunca llegó a Hogwarts a la vez que James, que no recuerdas que Guilmain estudio en Beux? Eso sí, ojo que en MA sí que llegó a Hogwarts así que a saber qué de trampas tiene la canción, pero junto a los merodeadores si que no llegó (a parte de que esuna promoción y aproximadamente un año y medio mayor que todos ellos) Sobre otro comentario, aunque dices quenno te hagamos caso... "con lo del profesorado..." Efectivamente igual quería que pensaras eso. Es que vemos culaquiera apostaís por Harry y Mahe sin recordar que ellos son profesores así que... ¿por qué no es posible que también el resto de herederos sean profesores? Esto es lo más divertido de verdad, a mí me encanta. Yo digo muchas cosas, demasiadas, aunque a veces si se unen todas... puede ser demasiado peligroso. O te enteras de la historia antes de que la contemos o te vuelves loca ;) Ojo dijiste algo interesante con de madre e hija y los herederos pero ten en cuenta que las casas de las dos Guilmain no son las mismas, ni lo son en Hogwarts ni lo fueron en Beux (y ya te estoy diciendo demasiado que aunque está escrito en los fics es como si JKR te estuviera traduciendo las pistas ocultas en los 5 primeros libros después de acabar dce leer el HBP) Aunque evidentemente ella también lo haría así hablando sin decirte demasiado.Ya debes de ser libre de examenes así que espero que disfrutes y vuelvas a retomar tu propia historia (o te olvidaste de eso?) En fin cuidate que me callo o no leeis nunca.

**Marc: **Veo que el capitulo te gusto solo por la condensacion de personajes. Pues sí la verdad es que se les echa de menos pero algunas situaciones se iran regulando ahora que comienza el curso. Sobre lo de la lista no te preocupes Mark es quees bueno que te añadan (por que mucha gente ve dichas listas y eso digamos puede atraer lectores) pero mejor aún es que aunque no te añadan esten sin faltar ni un día con nostras como estás tú. Eso sí es que ves que sube la lista de favoritos y ni siquiera saludan una vez después de tanto tiempo con lo que a mí me gusta hablar así con vosotros... Por eso fue que lo puse. También me alegro de haberte pillado con la personalidad de Amy, ojala que podamos pillaros y sorprenderos en muchas más cosas (para mí es lo que más me atrapa el hecho de no saber realmente por donde me va a salir el autor) Ala nos vemos! Adios...

**Caro: **Gracias, breve pero dejando tu apoyo. De verdad todo un gusto. Besos.

**Celina: **A tí siempre te dejamos con ganas de más... Me encanta. Eso es lo bueno de sorprender que no sabeís con que os habáis a encontrar y quereís leer más. Ojala que no dejemos de sorprenderos. A ver, sí, me lie tremendamente con lo del Drago (arggg he puesto Draco menos mal que me he dado cuenta), y eso que Mahe me lo avisó pero ese día ya no me dio tiempo a editar tu comentario y al día siguiente me olvidé completamente. Lo siento, lo cambié de sito (es que saqué la varita y lo transplante para llevartelo más cerca y que no echaras tanto de menos tu ciudad natal) Calor calor... no es que haga demasiado pero cuando Mahe y yo tenemos frío nos acercamos a una de las chimeneas de Hogwarts y entonces... Jajaja me va aa matar por la broma. En fin amiga, cuidado con salir volando que segun la prevision los vientos son tan fuertes que ni me atrevo a enviarte un beso con ellos vaya a que te tire para atrás. Eso sí el beso va de nuestra parte pero más pausado.

**Henry: **Darte la bienvenida a estas alturas cuando hace muchos días que nos acompañas desde MA me parece raro pero bueno como te dije en el mail llegados a este punto te saludo, me gusta hacerlo con todos los que os unís a la lectura. Aquí estabamos cuando nos has encontrado y espero que al menos cuando llegues aquí leyendo volvamos a saber de tí si es que no lo hemos vuelto a hacer (aunque yo creo que sí que sabremos de tí, por mail, por rr o de alguna otra forma) Espero que te guste tanto como lo que ya has leído. Nos vemos.

Y bien, se acabó que hablo que no veas. Aquí teneís uno de mis más querido capítulos al menos hasta lo presente, aunque la verdad que mal lo paso escribiéndolos... Mentira con éste, que es parte del último que leísteís, me lo pasé pipa:D .Espero que os guste.Nos vemos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 40: LEVANTANDO MUROS.**

(Por Nigriv)

-¿Se puede?- Pidió paso algo cortada al abrir la puerta.  
-Claro que sí Ginny.- Le respondió mostrándole con sus palabras una confianza que la frialdad de su voz no parecía transmitir. Cerró la puerta y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lupin.  
-¡Remus!- Exclamó sorprendida- Vengo de tu despacho.- El joven se acercó a ella y la saludó sonriente mientras Virginia los miraba atenta.  
-Tal parece que no me buscaba a mí.- Dijo con un deje melancólico. La pelirroja se volvió hacia ella algo sonrojada.  
-Eras la segunda opción- reconoció avergonzada.  
-Anda,- la animó- dame un beso a mí también o... me podré celosa.

Mientras besaba a la chica observó de reojo una sonrisa pícara en la cara de Remus que, unido a un sentimiento transmitido por lo antiguo, le hizo negarle con la cabeza a modo de réplica, intentando que la sonrisa con la que correspondía aquel gesto se viera tan sincera como la sentía. Cuando volvió la atención a la chica esta la miraba seriamente.

-¿Pasa algo Ginny?- Le preguntó incomodada por aquella intensa observación.  
-Me alegro de teneros aquí- Afirmó mirando un momento a Remus para volver a posar sus ojos sobre ella.- Pero me alegro más por ti.- Virginia se sintió impactada por sus palabras, pensaba que ningún Weasley querría volver a saber de ella.  
-¿Y eso?- Inquirió curiosa. Ginny se mostró nerviosa al responderle.  
-Pensé que... nunca volverías.- Virginia cerró los ojos y asintió, más la temerosa voz de la chica le hizo volver a ponerle atención.- ¿Significa eso que ya estás bien?- Guilmain alzó la vista hacia Remus quien, colocado tras la muchacha, se encogió de hombros en un gesto de desconcierto tan absoluto como el de ella misma ante la pregunta inesperada de la chica.  
-Estoy- Respondió demasiado seca, pero al ver la expresión que adoptaba su cara deseó haberse tragado su palabra.  
-Yo... Solo estaba preocupada por ti- Dijo amilanada desviándole la mirada. Virginia se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara haciéndole que la mirara a los ojos.  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué?- Le preguntó esta vez más relajada, aunque era consciente de que todos los nervios acumulados en la hora anterior aún la mortificaban al punto de reaccionar tan fríamente con quien no se lo merecía. Ginny la miró aún más seria, incluso con ojos nublados, y como si se tratara de una respuesta dada en clase le afirmó.  
-Por que la mejor profesora de magia antigua que pude tener me advirtió de las graves consecuencias del mal uso de ese poder.

La cara de Guilmain trasmitió una mueca y resopló desesperada ante la contundencia con la que la joven le demostraba saber de su mal. Una sonrisa tan entristecida como su mirada se perfiló en su cara antes de responderle.

-Tal vez no debería enseñar tanto.

Sus palabras, más pausadas y serenas esta vez parecieron hacerla sonreír al pensamiento de que ella no se había molestado ante aquella afirmación. Pero cuando iba a responderle dos contundentes golpes sonaron a la puerta haciendo que Virginia se encogiera asustada inmediatamente y avanzara unos pasos dejando a Remus y a ella atrás.

-¡Adelante!

Gritó fuertemente enojada, la mirada clavada en una puerta que ya se abría sin esperar siquiera su respuesta. Sin saber bien por qué se apresuró a esconder su presencia tras Lupin al verle a la puerta. Más no fue ella la única impactada a su presencia: Remus estaba totalmente tenso, mirando al recién llegado con muestras de furia en sus pupilas, y Virginia...; su actitud era indescriptible excepto de una forma, simplemente irradiaba poder descontrolado. Su fría mirada pasó de la mujer que estaba ante él a los presentes, mostrando claramente toda la rabia que hallarles allí parecía haberle provocado. Por un instante se olvidó de lo que había venido a hacer. La voz maliciosa de Virginia le hizo volver a una realidad que ahora mismo le desesperaba.

-¿Qué le trae aquí profesor Snape?- Le espetó visiblemente enojada, la furia mostrada en sus ojos desafiantes. Severus apretó la mandíbula en un intento desesperado por controlarse ante su reacción.  
-Una reunión de jefes de casa.- replicó frío e indignado- En cinco minutos, en la sala del comedor.- Añadió como si lo acabara de decidir.- No se tarde 'profesora'.- Concluyó con una mirada de desprecio enfocada a su espalda, tan sólo igualada por la que ella misma le dirigió a él. Y cerrando la puerta de un portazo se marchó.

Guilmain resopló mortificada, intentando liberar la presión que automáticamente había comprimido su pecho. Giró veloz hacia su mesa y tomando su varita, dirigió una mirada suplicante a Lupin justo al despedirse de ellos.

-Os veo luego.- Indicó angustiada a lo que sabía le esperaba.  
-Virginia- le paró tomándola del brazo al pasar de nuevo junto a él.- ¿Quieres llegar antes incluso que él?- No había diversión alguna en su voz pero es que ni siquiera se lo pensó cuando le asintió en silencio, expectante a lo que Remus le iba a proponer.- Entra por el primer tapiz que encuentres a la izquierda, un tobogán te dejará a las puertas casi de las mazmorras.- Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Y ten cuidado al salir, que no te vean los chicos.  
-Gracias- Musitó apenas, andado deprisa hacia allí. Ginny miró recelosa a Lupin y, cuando Virginia hubo salido de la sala, le preguntó curiosa.  
-¿Desde cuando conoces ese atajo?- Remus no pudo evitar reír con ganas a pesar de la tensión que él mismo soportaba.  
-Ginny, Ginny...- La llamó condescendiente al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros cariñosamente y la hacía avanzar hacia la puerta.- ¿Se te olvida quién creó el mapa del merodeador?- Por un momento la chica se reprochó a sí misma su despiste justo antes de responderle.  
-Pues sí que tendremos que poner cuidado este año cuando la mayoría de los profesores son peores que nosotros.- Remus le dedicó una sonrisa pero luego su cara se ensombreció y su voz se tornó seria.  
-Poned cuidado con De La Croix- le advirtió con apenas un murmullo ya en el pasillo.- Bajo su aparente belleza se encuentra otra serpiente tan traidora como Snape.

>>>>>>>>>

Lo sintió bajar el último tramo de escalones y recompuso veloz su túnica evitando así las arrugas dejadas por el tobogán. Cuando él se percató de su presencia ella ya esperaba a las puertas del comedor, muy seria y erguida.

-¡Virginia!- Exclamó sorprendido al verla, no era posible que lo hubiera adelantado viniendo él por el camino más corto. Ella alzó la cabeza y miró el reloj que coronaba la torre de entrada al castillo.  
-Poco más y se retrasa usted.- Objetó seria, maldiciendo el medio minuto que aún no había transcurrido.- Y preferiría que no me tuteara, profesor.- Añadió clavando furiosa la mirada en él.  
-¿Te has... aparecido?- Preguntó receloso, sabiendo que a pesar de no estar todas las defensas creadas en el castillo eso suponía ya un gran desgaste estando instauradas las otras tres. La mirada fría con la que acompañó a sus palabras no le molestó menos que el hecho de que él ignorara su petición.  
-Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es asunto suyo.- Replicó aún más enojada, irradiando la ira que malamente podía contener.- Ni el cómo llegue a los sitios tampoco.  
-Maldito merodeador.- Murmuró entre dientes, pensando que él le había indicado un atajo, pues eran demasiadas las veces que aquellos cuatro Gryffindor se adelantaban a todos siendo aún estudiantes.  
-¿Maldiciendo a un compañero, profesor?- La rabia parecía haber aumentado en su mirada y es por ello que trató de desviar el tema, retornando a lo que le había llevado allí, pues si se dejaba invadir por lo que aquel hombre le inspiraba, Hogwarts acabaría abrasado en llamas.  
-Puesto que ya estamos todos, vayamos a su torre Guilmain- Le informó tajante, girándose hacia la escalera, esperando que ella lo siguiera acatando lo que sin duda era una orden. Pero ella no le siguió, no movió sus pies ni un ápice y, por el contrario, le replicó con voz crispada y más elevada de lo debido.  
-¡Faltan Harry y Mahe!- Snape detuvo sus pasos apretando su puño izquierdo mientras miraba de reojo hacia los lados, comprobando que estaban solos, y entonces, volteó raudo hacia ella para tomarla fuertemente del brazo y hablarle agriado, cara a cara, negro encendido en sus ojos contra el igual de su marrón.  
-No te atrevas a tratarme así en público.- Le advirtió- Ambos somos profesores y sólo por eso ya me merezco un respeto.- Virginia retiró su brazo de un tirón más enojada aún que él ante su atrevimiento.  
-Yo no te falté- Replicó encolerizada.  
-Sí,- la contradijo mirándola acusadoramente- cuando me hablaste con tanto desprecio ante esa Weasley y el licántropo.- Virginia entrecerró los ojos… _"Así que es eso, Remus…" _Pensó dejando que una irónica sonrisa se mostrara en su cara.  
-Ya no es ningún licántropo.- Respondió divertida ante el hecho de que tuviera que recordarle eso justamente a él, mientras la sonrisa ahora se dulcificaba y se volvía totalmente sincera al pensar en Remus.  
-Te recuerdo, - dijo acercándose a ella visiblemente enojado- que ninguna poción puede arrancarle el gen de la licantropía. Simple cuestión biológica.- Añadió tajante mientras volviera a retirarse.- Algo que toda mujer debería de recordar.- Sentenció con toda la malicia que podía descargar en su voz. Guilmain le miró en silencio, disfrutando cada una de sus palabras, sabiendo que justo tenían el efecto contrario al que el había deseado causar.  
-Pues esta que lo es,- contestó sonriente- hace ya mucho que lo valoró, más del que te piensas.- Completó su frase triunfante. La cara se le transmutó ante la firmeza de su afirmación, pero eso no hizo que se retuviera.- Si no me importó antes… menos lo hará ahora.

Sus ojos se inyectaron con un odio exacerbado dirigido, bien lo sabía, hacía Lupin y percibió su intenso malestar trasmitido por lo antiguo haciéndola, por primera vez, disfrutar de un momento desde que llegara al colegio. Estaba en ese pensamiento cuando una especie de calambre recorrió intensamente su cuerpo, recordándole la necesidad de contenerse, de volver a luchar por retener el mal relegado dentro de ella. Consciente deeste hechotomó aire y trató en vano de serenarse.

-Mahe y Harry aún no llegan- Dijo exasperada a la tardanza de los chicos que propiciaba aquella conversación.  
-El señor Potter y la señorita Guilmain tienen sus deberes hechos- Respondió seco.- Y ahora, vamos a tu torre.

Esta vez comenzó a andar detrás de él, pero no por la contundencia que le mostró su voz o por que él así lo ordenara, si no por que un par de alumnos aparecieron por las escaleras camino de las mazmorras. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos le recriminó, en voz baja pero enfadada.

-Dijiste que era una reunión de jefes de casa.- Snape siguió andando como si nada y respondió sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
-Jefa de Hufflepuff, jefe de Slytherin…- Remarcó irónicamente.- Creo que dos hacen una reunión.- Crispada por su respuesta volvió a preguntar.  
-¿Y qué son esos deberes que tengo que hacer en mi torre?.

Ahora sí que detuvo sus pasos girándose hacia ella, que permanecía un escalón más abajo, para sus sentimientos más calmados, mirarla con ojos fríos y adoptando la misma actitud que tomaba en clase al explicar la poción más sencilla al más torpe de sus alumnos.

-Cada jefe de casa- habló en voz baja- debe de imponer y mantener las defensas que protegen a Hogwarts. Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor ya están dispuestos; cuando tú defiendas tu torre el ciclo cerrará automáticamente el círculo y el castillo y sus terrenos, así como todos los que habitamos en él, quedaremos protegidos de ataques externos.  
-Bien- Afirmó seria al descubrir algo que desconocía, pues no en vano el cargo era totalmente nuevo para ella. Hogwarts aún parecía tener mucho que enseñarle. Él mantuvo su pose firme ante ella y siguió mirándola expectante, lo que unido a su actitud al explicarle la hiciera volver a sulfurar.- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó desafiante.  
-Eres tú la que quieres preguntar.- Respondió tajante. Virginia se maldijo internamente por que la conociera tan bien y visiblemente molesta por esos hechos habló demasiado airada.  
-Harry es ahora el subdirector- Comenzó a decirle sabiendo que eso era algo que lo desquiciaba.- ¿Por qué no se encarga él de 'intruirme' en esto?- Recalcó mordazmente.- Snape adelantó de nuevo el cuerpo hacia ella y le habló aún más bajo.  
-Por que todo el poder de ese mocoso, no supera aún la experiencia de casi veinte años.- Guilmain le iba a replicar que llamara así a Harry cuando sus siguientes palabras, dichas sin esperar reacción alguna, aún la impactaron más.- Dumbledore confía en mí para esto y… es tan importante que quiero comprobar que eres capaz de hacerlo.  
-¿QUÉ?- Gritó desconcertada sin poder contenerse, sintiendo la rabia desbordarse en ella.- ¿Que quieres comprobar qué?- Preguntó tras un par de segundos ante su impasibilidad.  
-Baja la voz.- Le advirtió severamente y a su mirada iracunda siguió hablando como si nada.- Un simple hechizo de protección Virginia,- apuntó tan serio que la impactó- y tuviste que aparecerte entre nosotros por que no tuvo efecto.- Todo su cuerpo tembló al recuerdo del momento que le hacía evocar.- Eso dice mucho de tu estado¿no?.

No había malicia en su voz, al contrario, podía sentir su profunda preocupación al respecto, pero ni siquiera ese sentimiento la serenó. Dumbledore había confiado en ella para este cargo y no sería justamente él quien la hiciera desconfiar de todo lo recuperado.

-¿Estás… dudando de mí?. ¿De mí poder?

No obtuvo respuesta y tremendamente enojada, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, conteniendo el impulso inesperado de pegarle una guantada a su descaro. Cuando abrió los ojos halló los suyos expectantes.

-Eres tú quien me trastorna.- Le espetó resentida.- Tu sola presencia la que hace fallar el poder que con tanto esfuerzo tuve que recuperar. ¿Y tú precisamente me sales con esas? Me niego a hacer esto en tú presencia.  
-Ahora, antes que tú y que yo, está Hogwarts. La vida de mil críos depende de ello y no me quedaré satisfecho ante un trabajo mal hecho, ni aunque venga de ti.

Ahí estaba, el Snape más crudo y despiadado que se podía llegar a mostrar; sin rastro alguno de sentimiento o sensación que hiciera pensar que el ser allí parado era una persona, algo más que un cuerpo dotado de un corazón de piedra. Pero sí quería guerra, la iba a tener. Mucho más cuando ella misma prefería dicha situación.

-¿Y si no lo consigo?- Preguntó divertida, tentando su respuesta.  
-No uses tu ironía conmigo Virginia.- Ella alzó las cejas a su apreciación pero no respondió, manteniendo firme la mirada sobre él, esperando su respuesta.- Si no quedo satisfecho… Hablaré con Dumbledore.  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió temerosa esta vez de lo que no había dicho. Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se irguió aún más serio y firme ante ella, demostrándole en verdad que no bromeaba en ningún aspecto.  
-Si las defensas no están correctas pediré que te releguen del puesto.

Guilmain entrecerró tanto sus ojos que apenas si podía verlo y entonces sintió una rabia muy diferente a la que hasta entonces había sentidoapoderarse de ella. No le importaba ser o no jefa de Hufflepuff, pero su cargo ya había sido anunciado ante todo el colegio y si ahora no lo ocupaba eso daría lugar a muchos comentarios, a un sin fin de explicaciones que dar a todos y, lo más importante, a una batalla perdida consigo misma en la que no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer. El arrojo la hizo reaccionar y aun sin saber cómo se convenció de que lo haría. Pero de todos modos trató de saber…

-¿Y quién ocuparía mi lugar?- Preguntó burlona.- Pues no creo que soportes ver a Lupin igualado a ti.- Comentó pensando que sería la opción más clara.  
-¿Lupin?- Replicó extrañado y mirándola como si hablara con una loca. Una sonrisa triunfante se abrió paso en su cara desconcertándola.- Por suerte este año también yo tengo a alguien a mí lado, alguien en quién sé que puedo confiar.- Afirmó tajante, serio, pero sin frialdad esta vez.

Virginia se vio momentáneamente impedida de respirar y lo miró suspicaz, sorprendida de que estuviera hablando en serio. Snape tomó su expresión no como gesto de incredulidad, sino de desconcierto y, para no dejarle lugar a duda, añadió.

-¿Acaso no la reconociste?

Su afirmación, aún a modo de pregunta, la impactó con un dolor inesperado y el solo vislumbrar que esa serpiente fuera su sugerencia a Dumbledore si fallaba la hizo enojar de un modo tan desorbitado que su voz trasmitió indeseadamente una rabia que hubiera preferido no mostrar.

-¡Sabes que le doy cien vueltas!- Casi gritó al tiempo que lo miraba airada. Él simplemente alzó las cejas antes de responder con toda serenidad.  
-Eso es pasado Virginia… Hoy tendrás que demostrarlo.

Sus palabras le hicieron enrojecer de ira y decidida le hizo a un lado bruscamente, avanzando por las escaleras hasta subir el último de los tramos ya cercano a su torre. Más al llegar a la entrada tuvo que detener sus pasos maldiciendo internamente su estupidez. Sabiéndolo complacido de su error ni siquiera se giró al hablarle.

-¡Bien! Riete si quieres¡pero dila ya!- Le espetó enojada.

Su voz sonó firme tras de sí pero dejándole muy clara la sensación de victoria que le embarga. A la contraseña dada por el hombre las puertas de su casa se abrieron ante ella y, algo despistada por un lugar que le era totalmente desconocido, avanzó más calmada, intentando concentrar su poder en sentir a los chicos y así poder ubicarse ella.

-A la…  
-Derecha.- Le cortó sintiéndose estúpida.

Entró en la sala común y halló a un grupo de chicos de niveles superiores a los que se dirigió pidiéndoles que fueran a sus respectivos dormitorios, tratando de serenar la rabia y la angustia que sentía en esos momentos para que su primer contacto con ellos como jefa no fuera brusco y la tomaran en mala consideración.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- Preguntó un chico a otro mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras.  
-Nada- Fue su respuesta serena, sin inmutarse.  
-¿Nada?- Replicó nervioso.- Sabes que esto no es normal.  
-Si pero, ningún año nuestra jefa de casa llegó después que nosotros ¿verdad?- Le explicó él manteniendo su calma y dirigiendo una mirada a la profesora antes de abandonar la sala.- Apostaría… Apostaría que va a poner las defensas de la torre.- El muchacho miró a su amigo sorprendido.  
-¿Y tú como sabes eso, Davies?- Una sonrisa marcó su cara y siguió subiendo bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo.  
-Algún día deberías de leer "Historia de Hogwarts". Realmente enseña muchas cosas.

Cuando los dos chicos, de cuarto curso si mal no recordaba, abandonaron por fin la sala esperó unos instantes por si alguno volvía a bajar y, sabiéndolos ya a todos en sus respectivos cuartos, sacó la varita y realizó un par de hechizos simples.

-¿Y bien?

Su pregunta se perdió en el aire y por ello se giró a buscarle enojada a su falta de atención, más en ese momento justo lo vio asomar a la puerta de la sala común; ni siquiera se había percatado de que él no llegara a entrar tras ella, respectando así su autoridad ante los alumnos. Sentía la rabia quemar en sus venas pero al menos, este gesto, no la enrabietó más sino que por un momento la hizo sentir aliviada por su deferencia. Severus sacó su varita y la agitó abriendo los ojos, al parecer sorprendido, al descubrimiento de que ella ya había puesto los encantamientos pertinentes para evitar que sus chicos supieran lo que pasaría allí. Guilmain no pudo evitar estremecerse al verle arma en mano.

-Buena intuición.- Le dijo, pero Virginia ignoró sus palabras pendiente solo de verle guardar su varita.  
-¿Cuál es el conjuro?- Preguntó formalmente. Serio y sin apartarle la mirada, lo pronunció quedamente para ella que se limitó a asentirle en silencio demostrándole así haber comprendido.  
-¿Algo más?- La seriedad marcaba sus palabras al igual que las de él.  
-Debes elegir un punto exacto de la casa para formularlo aquí o en tus dependencias, si lo prefieres.

Virginia arrugó el entrecejo, ni en broma lo dejaría acompañarlo allí. Sin perder tiempo giró sobre sí misma, miró la chimenea y midió mentalmente la distancia que la separaba de un amplio sillón apostado justo en frente. Un simple 'locomotor' hizo retirarse al mueble y entonces paró sus pasos en el lugar que volvería a ocupar el sofá cuando terminara.

-Preparada- Afirmó, más él no se movió del sitio cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Lo miró recelosa pues le había dicho no ejecutarlo en su presencia.  
-Bien, estoy esperando.- A sus palabras el recelo se tornó enojo y mirándolo ceñuda le habló seria, tratando de controlar la rabia que le provocaba su actitud.  
-¡Te he dicho que no lo haré en tu presencia!- Severus tensó su expresión pero no se amilanó.  
-Y yo te he dicho que lo quiero ver.- Replicó tras un momento de silencio en el que también ella pudo percibir la furia del hombre.- No hay discusión posible al respecto.

Virginia resopló exasperada, demasiado bien lo conocía y no necesitaba recurrir a lo antiguo para saber que esta vez no desistiría en su empeño. Así que, desesperada por acabar con esto cuanto antes, cerró los ojos, concentró su poder intentando dominar al odio y alzó su varita pronunciando el conjuro. La negación y la insuficiencia de su cara no le fueron necesarias para saber que no había tenido efecto y en silencio, enojada consigo misma, se preparó a repetirlo de nuevo bajo su aún más atenta mirada esta vez.

Y de nuevo falló… Quería patalear, gritar, descargar de alguna forma la impotencia y el agobio que aquella ausencia de magia le estaba produciendo, más solo la rabia irradiada por lo antiguo emanó de ella.

-¡Repítelo!-Le ordenó claramente exasperándola aún más.

Y tuvo que conectar con lo antiguo, recargar su propio poder ante él para no hacer vano un nuevo intento. Se esforzó en concentrarse en la transmisión, en captar cuanto más poder mejor antes de volver a realizar el hechizo y mientras ella realizaba su ejercicio, él seguía impertérrito, sus ojos negros clavados en ella, intentando también controlar sus sensaciones a pesar de que, al igual que ella, tampoco lo lograba al cien por cien. No se le daba bien conjurar, cierto: pero este conjuro tenía más de mil años, no tenía que crearlo, solo ejecutarlo; y eso no era algo que se le debiera resistir. Nada más acabar de formularlo bajó su varita desesperada, dejándola caer junto a su brazo en un gesto vencido. Cerró los ojos, tragó saliva dificultosamente y se esforzó en no sentir lo que sabía que le transmitiría; esperando una reprimenda y un despreciativo "lo sabía" de su parte. Se sentía derrotada, sin fuerza alguna para nada, mucho menos para imponer ninguna defensa ni para enfrentarse a él.

-¿Te darás por vencida?- Le preguntó con voz incrédula. Guilmain clavó su fría mirada en él pero se mantuvo en silencio.- Eso no es propio de la Virginia que conocía.- Sus palabras casi la hacen reventar de angustia a su supuesta preocupación.  
-La Virginia que tu conociste ya no existe.

Se oyó decir apenada a pesar de intentar por todos los medios evitar mostrarle ningún sentimiento. Él esperó en silencio, sin responder a sus palabras ni dar muestra alguna de reacción a su negación. Y eso la perturbó aún más.

-No puedo hacerlo…- Musitó apenada pero en dos escasos segundos se repuso al pensamiento del por qué no lo lograba y exacerbada comenzó a hablarle más alto, incontrolada por la frustración y la rabia. -¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que me provocas, o es que no lo quieres ver?- Le gritó enervada.- Es tu presencia la que me bloquea, la que despierta el odio que hay en mí inutilizando mi poder.- Él seguía mirándola serio pero dejándola descargar todo lo que sabía acumulaba dentro, a la vez que ejercía todo su autocontrol sobre él mismo.- ¿No te bastó comprobarlo en Azkaban?- Le espetó totalmente airada.

No esperaba su reacción y se sorprendió en demasía al verle cerrar los ojos, suspirando profundamente al tiempo que por fin parecía evadir de su cara toda máscara de frialdad.

-Siento mucho haberte recibido así.- Se excusó destilando pena, pero no fue su voz cargada de esa emoción lo que más le impacto, sino otro sentimiento descubierto a pesar de todo su control para ocultarlo.  
-¡Mientes!- Afirmó seca, enojada por una disculpa que no había pedido, que no esperaba ni deseaba y que tampoco era sincera. A su acusación clavó sus ojos en ella y, tras un momento de excesiva frialdad, observó como se le velaban llenos de tristeza.  
-Lo que has sentido…- Aclaró conocedor del por qué de aquella afirmación- … Nada tiene que ver contigo.- Virginia alzó la cabeza manteniéndose en sus treces, dudando completamente de sus palabras ante la intensidad del sentimiento percibido.- Comprendo que aquel día hiciera fallar tu poder pero hoy…- Tuvo que entornar los ojos y aguantarse la rabia y el malestar.- Hoy no te estoy haciendo nada.  
-Tú presencia lo hace por ti- Replicó enojada al revelarle esa verdad y como si su propia ira le hubiese llegado a impactar vio como la frialdad que le caracterizaba retornaba a su cara y pudo sentir la rabia crecer en él.  
-Por si no lo notaste, no sabía que vendrías. Solo acepte volver para estar más cerca de… Mahe.- Terminó suspirando más su sinceridad no la llegó a calmar.- De haber sabido que volverías no me habría interpuesto.  
-Tú nunca podrás interponerte entre ella y yo.- Contestó tan irritada que esta vez ni le gritó pues su voz, aunque calmada, ya se encargó de trasmitirle todo su desprecio hacia él y sabía que lo había recibido.  
-No es eso lo quiero…

Silencio, los dos quedaron en silencio mirándose profundamente, cada uno inmerso al parecer en un pensamiento contrapuesto.

-Nunca debí haber regresado.- Afirmó.  
-Pero lo has hecho- dijo firme- Y ni tú ni yo podemos ya evitarlo.- Guilmain cerró los ojos y se tragó la angustia que esa verdad le provocaba.- Pero eso ya no importa. - Continuó retomando pose y expresión- Ahora tendrás que resistir mi presencia como puedas, controlar tu poder y hacerlo valer… Si es que puedes.- Virginia quería matarlo.- Y debes empezar ahora. –Sentenció recordándole así lo que se suponía tenía que hacer.

Se preparo de nuevo, en silencio y demasiado airada, y de nuevo falló; ya iban cuatro intentos y eso mermaba cada vez más su ya menoscabada confianza. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su voz.

-No tengo toda la noche.- Le reclamó su tardanza, pero solo debido a la exasperación de tener que acudir a otra reunión, y cuando le vio abrir los ojos y observó una solitaria lágrima deslizarse por su cara deseó no hablarle hablado así.  
-Déjame sola, por favor. Date una vuelta por el castillo y regresa.- Le pidió tan apenada como avergonzada de sí misma. Él permanecía mirándola atento.- Si entonces aún no lo he logrado… podrás sugerir a Dumbledore lo que te plazca.- Añadió volviéndose hacia él enojada. Snape hizo un intento de acercársele ante aquellas palabras, sin embargo, antes de llegar a dar un paso hacia ella se contuvo.  
-Sé que puedes hacerlo Virginia.- Trató de alentarla- No obstante, no me moveré de aquí hasta comprobarlo.- De nuevo sintió toda su ira irradiada y tuvo que retener el aliento un momento antes de continuar.- No tienes que demostrármelo a mí,- añadió viendo como sus ojos se le abrían sorprendidos a lo afirmado- sino a ti misma.- Su cara le reflejó desconcierto, ella sabía que podía.- Y eso sería lo que más me complacería.

Guilmain suspiró. No que se alegrara a sus palabras, de las que sin duda alguna desconfió, pero aún sin saber por qué se sintió extrañamente serena, como si una paz ajena la invadiera. Disimuladamente trató de retirar la lágrima de sus ojos, en un gesto inútil de que él no observara lo que hacía rato ya había visto. Se giró de nuevo hacia la chimenea y se auto convenció de que había logrado hacer cosas peores que esta. Volvió a concentrar poder y lanzó el conjuro. Esta vez la sala entera irradió energía mezclándose con una fuerza insólita a todas las sensaciones nunca antes sentidas; una magia tan cálida y poderosa que era imposible no disfrutar. Cerró los ojos y se dejó invadir por aquel poder que la reconfortaba permaneciendo unos instantes así evadida. Más el temor a no alcanzar el nivel exigido por él la hizo recelar de su propia capacidad, de todo lo sentido en este intento… Cuando asustada por no dar la talla buscó sus ojos estos sonreían como él no dejaba que hiciera su cara.

-Así me gusta.- Dijo demasiado frío para que lo hubiese conseguido.  
-¿Está correcto?- Preguntó casi sin voz, pendiente como nunca de su respuesta. Él mantuvo su mirada sobre ella antes de inclinar la cabeza a modo callado de respuesta. Virginia respiró aliviada.  
-Hufflepuff ya tiene Jefa- Anunció.

Su propio poder al imponer las defensas se lo había confirmado, más su respuesta fue lo único que pareció tomar como válido.

-Tengo cosas que atender.- Le dijo a modo de despedida y, al verlo girarse hacia la puerta le hizo detener a su voz.  
-Gracias por su paciencia, profesor Snape.- Él no se volteó, algo que agradeció.- Más le pido por favor que se aleje de mí.- Guilmain observó como su cuerpo parecía tensarse a su petición y aún así continuo.- Haga lo que quiera con Mahe pero… no la use para acercárseme- Le solicitó extremadamente seria.- No quiero volver a pasar por esto.- Termino con la seguridad de saber que no soportaría tenerlo demasiado cerca.- Snape apretó los puños y su voz resonó en la sala al mismo tiempo que la abandonaba.  
-Me mantendré tan alejado como Hogwarts me permita, profesora Guilmain.

* * *

Bueno ya veis como están los humos por estos lares. Ahora que "todos" estamos en Hogwarts las cosas parecen ponerse al rojo vivo. Veremos a ver por donde escapa tanta presión. 

Una cosilla más de una vez he pensado que puesto que hablo demasiado en la respuesta a vuestros rr debería comenzar a ponerlos después del capítulo para no entorpecer pero... Tal como lo pienso desecho la idea por que no es lo mismo responder cuando ya se ha leído un capítulo de más que antes de hacerlo. Así que como he dicho más de una vez, quien no aguante la impaciencia que se salte mis palabras. Y otra cosa, de verdad si os gusta la idea del pasapalabra (o de otro tipo de juego en plan disclaimer- como puede ser un trivial de diferente clase de preguntas) hacedmelo saber en vuestros rr, esto es plan encuesta gana la mayoría, si mola se hace yo encantada, si no mola... no invierto tiempo en crearlos ni mucho menos os doy la lata. Hasta la semana que viene y gracias a todos por estar ahí.


	42. Capítulo 41: El más odiado

Según encuestas realizadas a los lectores de las autoras Guilmains estos han decidido que, en lugar del típico **disclaimer,** les gusta recordar jugando que es gracias a JKRowling y a sus obras que estas otras autoras a quienes leen, escriben sin animo de lucro sobre el mundo de Harry Potter. Pero así mismo se recuerda que no todo pertenece a la gran JK y que eso es "imperdonable" pues su uso es condenado con pena de Azkaban. Hoy nuestro pasapalabra se centra en Cámara de los Secretos¿quién se atreve a demostrar lo que sabe?

A: Nombre de la acromantula más conocida en Hogwarts.

B: La más famosa tienda del Callejón Knockturn

C: Apellido de la prefecta Ravenclaw.

D: El que era director la primera vez que se abrió la Cámara

E: Nombre de la lechuza macho de los Weasley

F: El jefe del Sr. Weasley.

G: Tienda de artículos de broma del Callejón Diagon

H: De los correos, el más vociferador.

I: En este precisamente se siembran mandrágoras.

J: El Hufflepuff atacado por la serpiente en el club de duelo.

K: Contiene la K, Sra. Responsable del Departamento contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia

L: Ganador por 5 veces del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora

M: Objeto propio de ladrones que alumbra solo a aquel que lo sostiene.

N: Sra, convencida de la efectiva de "Embrujorapid"

O: Material del que está hecho el collar que ya se ha cobrado la vida de 19 muggles.

P: Este caballero es el jefe del Club de los Cazadores sin Cabeza.

Q: Respecto al dueño del diario, curso en que se abrió la Cámara por primera vez.

R: Especie de goma de borrar de color rojo capaz de mostrar la tinta invisible

S: Los más perseguidos por el basilisco

T: Ron vomitó una babosa sobre el trofeo de este chico

U: Nombre del pueblo donde Gilderoy aprendió el contra hechizo a la Tortura Metamórfica.

V: Nombre de la calle londinense donde se compró el famoso diario.

W: Nombre del primer licántropo que conocimos.

X: Contiene la x, hechizo de desarme.

Y: Contiene la Y, al fin conocemos el apellido muggle de Voldemort

Z: Contiene la Z, nombre de la escoba de Ron (2 palabras)

Hola, ya veís por el disclaimer que sigo siendo la loca de Nigriv. Hoy no he retado a nadie directamente pero espero que alguno de los que votaron por que el juego continuara se anime a hacerlo. El siguiente pasapalabra será para **Klau-Potter** que ya hace días se pidió el reto del Prisionero, su libro preferido ( y a proposito está de cumpleaños!). Ahora que lo pienso… ¿algun lector es capaz de retarme a mí? JAJAJA anda que vayas ocurrencias, si os atreveís me lo dejaís en un rr y yo lo hago eh? (please sin espoiler del HBP aunque yo lo haya leído ya, mucha gente lee los rr de los demás lectores) Estos son más faciles supongo que los de pociones y quidditch ¿verdad? pero... esperad que después de OdF viene la continuación, osea, nuestros fic y ya vereís lo "facil" que puede llegar a ser un juego de estos de UP, eso sí os haría recordar muchas cosas supongo, yo siempre busco cosas con "fundamento".Me pongo con los rr que ya sabeís que hablo mucho y además como cada día aumentan más nuestros lectores tengo más que decir lo cual me encanta.

**Stiby:** La bruja más rápida usando el PC. Nada más lanzar el capítulo ya llegó su alerta de que había visto que estaba subido, aunque claro ya no eran horas de leer. Lógico, a una que le gusta demasiado la noche. Contaba que tu voto al pasapalabra sería "si" y… bueno ando maquinando que otro juego hacer cuando acabe los pasapalabras (voy a preparar de cada libro oficial, de nuestros fics y a partir del día 23 del Príncipe como no…- ese sí que lo voy a disfrutar-) Eso sí, que no me rio de ti, me rio contigo y con tus ocurrencias pero por mucho que me hagaís reír no me rio de vosotros. Oye las empanadas están muy buenas (al menos las que hace mi madre) pero no es nada bueno estar demasiado empanada, no por lo del fic, es que me hiciste pensar que el empanamiento se debía a los pájaros que el amor te puso en la cabeza ;) pero claro como seguimos esperando capitulo… :D Me alegro por ti, espero que el día 14 haya sido especial. No te preocupes que es demasiado para tenerlo en la cabeza, normal. A momento de escribir esta respuesta no tenemos nada más de ti, supongo que leíste, si entra algo antes de lanzarlo… editaré tu comentario 8pues aún no llegó espero que no haya desaparecido) ciao.

**Daiuuch: **Rehola! Que bien que al otro lado estáis de vacaciones, ojala fuera aquí ya verano. Ains… que envidia, 20 días de descanso, aunque lo que no podría es pasarme todo ese tiempo sin conectar, demasiadas cosas en la red para dejarlas tanto tiempo. Tienes razón, la canción del sombrero está complicada y quizás no es cuestión de releerla mucho sino de coordinar mucha información pero claro eso es difícil incluso para mí cuando lo escribí y eso que yo soy autora. Es un halago para nosotras que digas que siempre te sorprendemos y que no sabes que esperar ojala que podamos seguir contando con esas reacciones cuando acabe la historia, cuando empiecen a aparecer herederos… Por ahora la identidad de Malacrif ya veo que os sorprendió a todos. Genial! Bueno nos vemos, gracias por seguir ahí y uff sí… de ser una persona que decía que nunca dejaba rr o que no solía hacerlo a dejarnos casi siempre y cada vez más largos MUCHAS GRACIAS! Pero fíjate que no es nada difícil, aquí si me dejas te animo a superar esa timidez que dices tener. Como ves no nos comemos a nadie. Y no, no se te nota tanto, las he visto más tímidas así que no pienses mucho en ello y verás que ya mismo hablas más que yo (uhmmm miento, eso es muy difícil) Cuídate.

**valencianoh: **WOW! Sabía que volveríamos a saber de ti. Al momento de tu rr ibas por el capitulo 102 de UP y ya estabas alucinado, te dije en el mail que te iba a gustar mucho más; tu mismo lo has comprobado que la calidad aumentó mucho en todos los sentidos. Pero es que UP no tiene ni punto de comparación con MA aunque aquella historia fuera el principio de todo se quedó muy pobre viendo todo a lo que luego ha dado lugar. No se, igual al momento de leer esta respuesta ya te has puesto al día con HH y estas pendiente de leer el capítulo de hoy, no me extrañaría nada. Estos días sois muchos los lectores que nos estáis sorprendiendo. Eso sí hombre cuidado que también hay que dormir y que leer muchas horas seguidas en la pantalla cansa demasiado la vista, no queremos que acabes con gafas ni dolor de cabeza. Si lees los colaterales dinos algo allí, cuando dejas la opinión en conjunto es normal que se pierda información acerca de la impresión que provocas en el lector y la verdad es a base de saber de estas impresiones que se puede mejorar mucho al escribir y al desarrollar la trama. Claro que te esperamos, pero en la lectura solamente, para escribir intentamos lo que podemos, aunque mi musa últimamente no quiere decir nada y temo que ya mismo nos alcancen en todo lo escrito y haya que esperar a que "se ponga por escrito todo lo imaginado" Mientras tanto no faltamos a la cita. Espero que llegues aquí. Nos vemos AH! Y gracias por las cervezas, nos hemos puesto peor que Barny el murciélago pero te aseguro que no hemos llegado al estado "Winky"Bye.

**Caro: **¿De verdad crees que esos dos pueden dejar de pelear tal y como está Guilmain y con la forma de hacer las cosas que tiene Snape?... en fin yo cada vez que tengo que juntarlos la paso fatal de verdad. Por separado los llevo mejor, aunque luego los capítulos me gustan menos. Soy un caso, no me entiendo ni yo :) en fin gracias por seguir ahí y ya ves, el pasapalabra volvió si te animas… ya sabes. Nos vemos, besos.

**Marc:** Jajaja que buena tu expresión, parece que Snape no te cae bien, lógico y comprensible pero que risa me dio. "mi pobre Guilmain"… tengo a una profesora dando botes de alegría dentro de mi cabeza. Anda sabes que estuve haciendo de pura casualidad- es que me entro la melancolía y me dedique a eso- darme un paseo por MA! Por Merlin encontré allí tu primer rr, que ilusión me hizo, con esta mala memoria y entre los que van y vienen tengo un poco de cacao mental con los lectores más clásicos y no se por qué a ti te tenía de clásico desde UP y me di cuenta que eres creo, uno de los muy pocos que se mantiene fijo desde mis principios. WOW! De verdad, me hizo mucha ilusión. Muchas gracias. Aunque creo que en uno de los rr de MA… Guilmain no te caía demasiado bien y desconfiabas de ella :D Como cambian las cosas. Ala adios, hoy me has animado el día doblemente, entre HH y MA

**Kata:** ¿el teléfono te vuelve loca? (desconecta la línea) A mi me vuelve loca el presidente (pero no puedo lanzarle un avada ¿verdad?). Tengo un trabajo parcial de secretaria en una asociación de amigos de la opera y… en fin que no es demasiado trabajo pero a veces es para volverse loca sí. Y sobre best seller pues… uff si todas las secretarías llegaran a donde JK dejaría de existir el puesto de trabajo, no tendríamos tiempo de leer todo lo que nos gustaría y tampoco existiría dinero en el mundo para abarcar esas fortunas. Pero yo me alegro de que al menos nos escribas el rr. Eso sí ojo que no te pillen leyendo el jefe te vaya a echar la bronca (yo también me llevo los capis al trabajo y cuando no tengo nada que hacer, respondo vuestros rr, paso a word la historia y voy preparando capítulo para subirlo.) Tienes razón, el capi era explosivo y habrá cosas más intensas claro que sí, aunque el de hoy digamos que es más normalito. De todos modos no perdáis detalle que no sabemos donde se esconden las pistas. Nos vemos, besos de vuelta también para ti.

**Lala-potter:** Como ves volvió el pasapalabra, si algun día encuentras tiempo y ganas para jugar adelante. Eso sí prefiero saber que te pareció el capítulo. Gracias por estar ahí.

**Zalamandra:** ¿comprendes ahora el por qué el otro día te decía que ese capítulo podía ser ejemplo de lo que significa escribir "un capítulo duro"? Como tu bien dices es un cóctel de emociones y eso acaba agotando psicológicamente al ponerte en la piel de los personajes. Respecto a Snape… "ese hombre" es un metomentodo pero… entre Mahe y Harry… como ose… será torturado por todos los restantes personajes del fic, aunque en fin creo que ya a su llegada a Hogwarts demostró su capacidad para hacerlo. Crucemos los dedos por que cierta mujer no dejaba de él ni los pedazos a recoger. La rapidez de actualización sigue supeditada a la velocidad de mi musa a escribir. Reconozco todas las culpas, Mahe tiene hecho su trabajo y esta vez soy yo la que estoy muy pero que muy atrasada. Conste que lo intento pero me están haciendo falta más intentos que a Guilmain para poner las defensas. A ver si consigo volver a encontrar el punto de escritura necesario por que ese capitulo que decía aun no salió y ya hace dos semanas de eso. De todos modos gracias por la paciencia, que también tu fuiste de "la gran paliza" de lectura para pillarnos

**Lladruc: **me recuerdas a alguien... digamos que a la muggle que habita en mí y que no puede contenerse sin leer lo que más ansia ni aunque tenga que estudiar. Lo malo es la de veces que se me pasa el tiempo cuando un capítulo es más largo de lo que esperaba. se agradece pero controla el estudio y que tengas mucha suerte. AH! bueno ¿te vas lleno de odio? ni que fueras Snape que realmente es el que ha recibido toda la descarga :d En fin fijate en el titulo del capítulo de hoy. AH! Lladruc, también me estuve acordando de tí releyendo los rr de MA, como de todos los que spis clasicos y me acompañais desde el principio. UFF me acorde de todos claros, incluso de muchos que no aparecieron ni por UP pero ya no lo digo más, es que me puse melancolica y al final volveré a ponerme más.

**Celina: **A mí tampoco me gustó estar en medio de ese encuentro, me crea estres tener que imaginar ese tipo de escenas pero... el caso es que aunque lo pase muy mal escribiendolas luego son mis mimadas y mis preferidas. Eso sí, cuando suelto el lapiz estoy yo peor que ellos. Creo que Dumbledoredebería dehaber tenido en cuenta que los enfrentamientos entre ellos serían tan potentes y saltarían tantas chispas que el día menos pensando le incendian Hogwarts. Me alegro que no fuera mal el viento, chiquilla que ultimamente no escucho más que malas noticias procedentes de las islas. O no se, tengo tan metido en la cabeza tu lugar de origen que pongo más atención cuando oigo algo de allí. Casi a ninguno de nuestros lectores, quizas a Calliope pero lo se por otro lado, los tengo tan localizados como a tí. Pues chica un besote de "Manolete" para la chica en rraizada en el mismo lugar que el Drago. Nos vemos cuidate.

**Klau-Potter: **Ganaís con el pasapalabra, así que ya sabes que el siguiente va dedicado específicamente para tí, pero de todos modos aunque haya algun retado (hoy no reteé a nadie en concreto espero que de todos los que afirmaron que les gusta se anima alguno) todo el que quiera se puede animar a responderlo, con más o menos formalidad que eso también es lo divertido, responder a tontas y a locas cuando no sabes el dato. así que cunmples el día... 16 de febrero (es que estoy escribiendo esta respuesta a las 22:30 del día 14) osea... ¿hoy por casualidad? Desde que el otro día lo dijiste me propuse subir capítulo para tu cumpleaños y así poder decirte en ese mismo día... FELICIDADES, que seas muy feliz y que toda la gente que te quiere y quieres esté junto a tí hoy, que no falte ninguno. Nos vemos y disfruta los 16 que es una edad muy pero que muy bonita. no te olvides de contarnos que tal la fiesta.

**Parotida: **Otra clásica. Si que hacía tiempo que no sabíamos de tí y ahora me dices que te quitaron el apendice... espero que todo haya bien, que no hayas teniado más que las típicas molestia que suele provocar, aunque si fue de improviso... En fin de verdad deseo que haya sido leve. Vaya forma de acabar unas vacaciones, las enfermedades deberían de venir en epoca de clases y trabajo para drnos un descanso extra y no estropearnos el tiempo de relax pero eso no se puede controlar. Me alegro y no sabes cuanto que después de tanto tiempo aún seamos capaces y cada vez más de provocaros el querer seguir leyendo. Palabras como estas son las que hacen que una se anime a no dejarlo ni aunque se vaya la musa ni aunque se acabe la historia. Cuidate mucho amiga, que aunque ya te puedas mover no debes hacer esfuerzos ni cosas fuera de lo normal.

Y llegamos a la sección "**BIENVENIDOS"** compuesta basicamente de saludos a nuevos lectores (a este ritmo muy gustosa la instauro y la hago oficial el día siguiente si seguimos aumentando) y por supuesto el agradecimiento a desvelarnos su presencia abandonando la capa de invisibilidad. Llevamos unos cuantos de capítulos que saludamos a amigos que nos dejan sus rr a través de UP y también de MA, aunque en menor grado, pues suelen parar a "respirar" y "parpadear" cuando llegan a nuestro querido UP. Bien pues hoy empezamos con...

**kimita-Potter: **Llegada a UP apenas hace unos días. ¿Te saludé ya un día cuando dejaste el rr en MA o le tocó a mahe subir capítulo ese día? Juraría que sí lo hice por que no dejaste mail para responderte, pero igual como aun no has llegado a ese capítulo de HH ni siquiera losabes. Bueno nos ha llegado tu comentario también de UP y ya veo que estás lanzada a leer todo lo que hayamos escrito al respecto. Muchas gracias de verdad. si te gustan dinos algo de los colaterales, en las mismas historias o cuando nos alcances en esta. siempre nos encanta saber vuestras opiniones y compartir con vosotros. En el rr de MA decías que habías llegado allí a través de HH¿como es esto: te lo recomendaron, lo viste en una actualización y te entró ganas de leer...? sigo diciendo que soy muy curiosa, no lo puedo evitar, me encantaría saberlo. En fin que bueno que te animaste a leer desde el principio. Espero que lo demás te guste tanto como lo que llevas leído, o como la batalla aunque no todo puede ser tan intenso como eso, ya veremos a ver que hacemos en HH. Nos vemos

**TachiFk: **Chico sin duda te llevas la palma y bates records, en cuatro días tan solo nos has pillado y comenzantes por MA!. ¡WOW! claro eres de los que ni respiran leyendo. Se agradece pero quiero que me digas como lo consigues por que ni yo misma soy capaz de leerme UP en ese tiempo. MA es muy cortito (se me quedó enano) y en unas horas puedes leerlo pero UP... Uff Pero nosotras encantadas siempre que lo disfrutes a tu ritmo. Lo malo es que ahora tienes que esperar (mientras leéte los colaterales de UP que también te atraparan y son fundamentales para la historia de HH, y lo que quieras del resto de nuestros perfiles que te aseguro que no te arrepentirás) Muchas gracias por decirnos que estás ahí y te esperamos tu opinión ahora que puedes ver los avances poco a poco siempre que quieras. Nos tienes a un clip de rr o en nuestro mail. Saludos. AH! me ha llamado la atención tu nick no se por que¿de donde sale? (Una que es una metomentodo y no aguanta la curiosidad, perdon)

**CaTuSiaNa:** Miento el record lo bates tú! con esto de que voy respondiendo en orden no me acordaba que contigo los ojos se me quedaron como platos. Estaba hablando con una amiga mía por MSN y no pude más que preguntarle si ella veía posible eso. chiquilla cuidado que te vas a quedar sin vista de fijarla tanto al PC. y yo diciendo estas cosas no es por desanimaros sino por que quiero cuidaros y que no os pongais malitos antes de saber como acaba toda la historia. WOW de verdad es que dos días, no se como lo haceís, y yo pensaba que leía rapido, me haceís sentirme acomplejada :D Pero es que me alegro mogollon a la vez que me sorprendo. De verdad que eso sí que es TODO UN RETO (no me lo lances que no tengo tanto tiempo) Esto... siento el berrinche que te hice pasar al ver morir a Snape y de esa forma, la verdad, reconozco que ya se de más de una que como yo ama al personaje y acabó muy enfadada conmigo por el mal rato (la amiga que te decía antes, por ejemplo, creo que aún no me lo ha perdonado- ahora leerá esto y me dirá algo ;) ...) y la muerte de Mahe... ¿que quieres que te diga, si es que has cogido precisamente dos de los momentos más queridos para nosotras como escritoras. Se a ciencia cierta que también a Mahe le pasa que cuando decís que nuestras palabras os tocan tanto y además pertenecen a capítulos muy queridos para nosotras es el mejor regalo que sin saber nos estaís haciendo, es algo que nos llena tanto que va mucho más allá incluso del hecho de obtener un comentario. Eso es mucho más aún. De verdad muchas gracias. Por ahora aún no tenemos rr tuyo aquí en HH pero se que lo tendremos pronto, descansa la vista un rato y, a seguir leyendo. No te olvides de los colaterales de UP que realmente dan mucho más sentido a las historias, tanto a MA, como a UPy a HH. Nos vemos.

Esto es todo por hoy amigos, conocidos o desconocidos, espero que sigamos haciendoos disfrutar.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 41: EL MÁS ODIADO**

(Por Nigriv)

A su llegada el ambiente de la sala se sentía tenso. Todos los alumnos se agolpaban ya en la dependencia, un grupo ligeramente aislado del resto, cuchicheando entre ellos; los chicos de primero situados al otro lado de aquellos se veían incómodos y aparentemente asustados. En sus siete años en Hogwarts no recordaba una situación igual la primera noche. Snape estaba en pie entre ellos, callado, aunque su expresión era más severa y agria que nunca. Cuando entró le dirigió una desagradable mirada mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Mark y comenzó a hablar.

-Y ahora que por fin estamos todos- dijo crudamente refiriéndose a su ausencia- Empecemos….

La sala quedó repentinamente en silencio, todos atentos a su profesor erguido ante ellos, sus manos enlazadas bajo las mangas de su túnica, paseando su fría mirada de un extremo a otro, parándose a observar detenidamente a algunos alumnos que no deberían de estar allí. Ellos les miraban de igual modo.

-Se que muchos de ustedes me odian.

Afirmó tan sereno que no parecía dar importancia a sus palabras y, en el momento de silencio que mantuvo, varias reacciones tuvieron lugar en la sala. Un crío de primero, algo despistado, preguntó con voz queda al compañero de su izquierda.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- La respuesta seria del otro niño le dejó cortado.  
-Que algunos lo odiamos.  
-¡Y me da exactamente igual!- Prorrumpió continuando Snape.- Les recordaré, y solo lo haré esta vez, que están ustedes en un colegio y, por suerte o por desgracia, yo soy el jefe de su Casa.- Una pequeña pausa que nadie se digno interrumpir- No consentiré,- dijo imperiosamente- ningún tipo de insurrección entre ustedes; entre sus compañeros, ya sean de esta u otra casa ni, mucho menos, para con el profesorado. O se juegan mucho más que un castigo.

Otra pausa y una mirada amenazante hacia aquellos que, evidentemente enojados, hacían visibles esfuerzos por contenerse. Sabía de sobra que no tardarían mucho en reaccionar, no al menos unos cuantos, y con ese conocimiento lanzó su último comentario, esperando con ello que saltaran. Prefería enfrentarlos ahora y sentar bien las bases a las que deberían atenerse ese curso.

-Y olvídense de los privilegios.- Sentenció.  
-El traidor se quitó la mascara

Se escuchó una fuerte voz al fondo que pareció sobresaltar a todos los presentes excepto al profesor. Snape se giró y clavó sus negros ojos en los del chico que había hablado quien se mantuvo orgulloso sin desviarle la mirada. No se iba a dejar intimidar así.

-Cuidado señor Nott- le advirtió- Por que solo hoy, y en este momento, haré como que no escuché eso. Le recuerdo- dijo avanzando hacia él y parándose justo delante del chico- que si usted y sus compañeros están aquí… se debe tan solo a la clemencia del director, y a la confianza casi ciega de que puedan regenerarse.- El muchacho hizo un mohín de asco que casi logra exasperarle, pero se mantuvo sereno como siempre.- No seré yo quien se oponga a segundas oportunidades pero creo les quedo claro las condiciones de su estancia en Hogwarts y eso, incluye el hecho de que están ustedes bajo mi responsabilidad y de que seré yo¡y solo yo!- recalcó- quien juzgue si su actitud se ha 'modificado' en algo. Más yo no soy benevolente como Dumbledore- prosiguió sin pararse siquiera a respirar- y no creo que lo de ustedes tres tenga arreglo.  
-Algunas cosas no pueden olvidarse.- Respondió agriamente una voz femenina alentada al verse aludida.  
-Pues tendrá que hacerlo señorita Parkinson- Afirmó contundentemente viendo como los ojos de la chica brillaban de rabia contenida al mirarle.- O su estancia en Hogwarts este curso no tendrá sentido.  
-¡Ninguno de nosotros pidió estar aquí!- Exclamó entonces un tercer chico.

Snape volvió su mirada hacia él, con tal mueca de desprecio reflejada en su cara que a cualquier otro hubiera dado miedo y se dirigió a él con toda la aspereza que lo caracterizaba.

-Veo señor Zabini que tampoco a usted le sirvió de nada su estancia en la Institución Uric para Adolescentes Indomables. Una pena, pues sus ideales son propios y no paternos. Solo por que ustedes no eran mayores de edad el día de la batalla es que Dumbledore les da esta oportunidad.- Los tres jóvenes permanecían escuchándole airados, como si el recordarle aquellos hechos fuera una gran ofensa para ellos.- Pero hay entre nosotros quien, aún siendo más pequeño que ustedes, tuvo el suficiente valor para seguir sus propios dictados, y el entendimiento necesario para saber a qué lado debía de luchar.

Inconscientemente Derek sacó pecho enorgullecido, raramente se escuchaba un elogio en boca de Snape y sin duda alguna con aquellas palabras se había referido a él.

-¡Otro traidor!

Replicó Nott y ante su aparente agravio Derek reaccionó rápidamente, cruzando la sala hasta llegar al otro lado dispuesto a enfrentarlo. No admitiría que lo trataran así. El brazo extendido de Snape impidió su avance cuando ya casi alcanzaba su altura.

-Serás….- Pero no llegó a formular su insulto ante el tono autoritario usado por su profesor.  
-¡Señor McNeil!

Se paró en seco y quedó clavado al suelo tras el brazo de su maestro, mirando con rabia al trío que tenía ante sí. Durante milésimas de segundo el silencio más tenso inundó la sala. Cuando le volvió a hablar ni siquiera le miró a pesar de dirigirse a él, pues su vista también estaba clavada en los chicos que le hacían frente.

-Debería de sentirse 'orgulloso' de que lo llamen así

Le dijo con una voz tan profunda que logró calmarlo. El muchacho ladeó un poco su cabeza y al mirarlo observó que sus ojos estaban clavados fijamente en el chico que tenía en frente. Toda su expresión era seria, más por un instante creyó descubrir un leve brillo de orgullo en los ojos del profesor.

-Es usted rápido señor Nott- Añadió sonriendo mordazmente.- Ya tiene su primer castigo. Le espero mañana, a las cinco, en mi despacho.

En ese momento Snape adelantó su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza hacia el joven para hablarle al oído, con el suficiente volumen como para que solo los dos compañeros que le rodeaban lo pudieran oír y, con una maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios añadió.

-Le aseguro que encontraré un trabajo tan rastrero que hasta un Hufflepuff juraría indigno del peor de los muggles.

Dicho esto se separó de él y volvió a mirarles a los tres distante, frío. Durante todo el rato que se mantuvo así solo un ligero temblor en su pulso, transmitido al contacto con el brazo que aún le retenía, fue el único signo que Derek pudo percibir de la alteración que embargaba sin duda a su profesor. Y eso hizo que admirara su capacidad para imponerse a sus propios sentimientos. Ojalá él llegara algún día a tener tal control sobre sí mismo, sin duda sabría que le haría falta.

-¿Acaso cree que un castigo me hará cambiar?- Le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz desafiante de Nott.- Parece que olvida el tipo de educación que se da a un mortífago.- Añadió sonriente, claramente orgulloso de denominarse a sí mismo con aquel apelativo. Snape mantuvo su mirada sobre él un instante y entonces, sonriéndole irónicamente respondió.  
-Sus respectivas celdas esperan por ustedes en Azkaban.- En la sala resonó un "oh" de aquellos más jóvenes que no sabían nada al respecto.- Solo tienen que pedirlo y estarán allí- Afirmó sereno haciendo que por primera vez en toda la reunión los tres chicos parecieran amilanados y temerosos.- Y ahora… Márchensen a sus dormitorios.

Ninguno de ellos se movió ni reaccionó de ningún modo, mirándose tan solo entre sí, interrogantes.

-¿Qué no me oyeron?- Exclamó esta vez irritado a su falta de atención.  
-La reunión no ha terminado.- Comentó apocado Blaise.  
-Para ustedes sí- Replicó agriamente.- ¡Márchense!- Les ordenó imperativamente.

Parkinson y Zabini miraron a su compañero quien les hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y comenzó a andar delante de ellos para cruzar la sala en dirección a las escaleras que daban acceso a los dormitorios de la torre. Al llegar a donde estaba Derek, que había permanecido tras su profesor los últimos minutos, giró la cabeza hacia él y, descargando su frustración sobre el chico le advirtió en voz baja.

-Esto aún no ha terminado McNeil.- De nuevo Snape fue más rápido que él e interrumpió sus palabras.  
-Esto hace tiempo que acabó- Afirmó severamente.

Se hizo el silencio y durante unos instantes cinco pares de ojos mantuvieron sus miradas cargadas del más frío odio que podían llegar a reflejar hasta que Nott dirigió un casi inaudible "vámonos" a sus compinches y el trío abandonó definitivamente la sala común.

El resto de Slytherin habían escuchado muy atentos pero claramente al margen de la conversación y, ahora que sus compañeros habían abandonado la sala, se mostraban casi tan nerviosos como los chicos de primeros, recelosos de qué más iba a añadir su profesor. Snape regresó en silencio al centro de la estancia aprovechando esos pasos para descargar la presión que tener a esos tres bajo su cargo le provocaba antes de continuar.

-Bien… Muchos de ustedes hace ya tiempo que eligieron el camino correcto. Aquellos que en su día no lo hicieron, tendrán este curso su última oportunidad.

Diciendo estas palabras fijó su vista en los chicos de sexto y séptimo curso quienes mostraban una gran variedad de expresiones en su cara. Más ninguno de ellos se atrevió a enfrentarle replicando su afirmación.

-Todos recuerdan lo ocurrido con el señor Malfoy hace dos años, este curso, no se tolerará ningún tipo de acción… 'incidiosa' que pueda desembocar en algo igual. Aténganse a las consecuencias.

Quedó callado y más de uno pensó que la reunión iba a darse por finalizada, más no fue así por que entonces lo vieron girarse hacia el grupo de los más pequeños y permaneció mirándolos uno a uno con curiosidad. Algunos de ellos, asustados, hacían vanos intentos por esconderse tras de sus compañeros. En su lenta ojeada posó sus ojos sobre una niña que hacía fuertes intentos por no echarse a llorar y frunció el ceño pensando por qué el sombrero la habría asignado a Slytherin. Mientras metía sus manos en las mangas de su túnica se dirigió esta vez a ellos.

-Los prefectos les pondrán al tanto de las normas de esta casa.- Les dijo indiferentemente.- Solo haré un inciso. Los alumnos de primero tienen totalmente prohibido todo tipo de contacto con los alumnos de esta casa mayores de edad.- Afirmó contundentemente.- Espero de ustedes la mejor actitud.  
-No puede impedir que hable a mi primo- Murmuró apenas un niño apostado al frente del grupo.

Su voz, aunque coartada y sin valor para hablar más alto, había sonado convencida. Snape que estaba atento precisamente a la reacción de ese chiquillo en especial se giró a encararlo velozmente, mientras observaba como el resto de los niños y niñas incluso daban un paso atrás intimidados por su presencia, dejando al chico aislado mirando al suelo, su cara con una expresión mezcla de arrepentimiento a haber abierto la boca, pero también de rabia y miedo.

-Acabo de hacerlo señor Rosier. Siga los pasos de sus familiares y acabará como todos ellos; bajo una lápida o en una celda de Azkaban.

El niño reaccionó alzando la vista enfurecido, sus mejillas ardientes de impotencia contenida, los ojos brillantes de rabia al recuerdo de dónde es que estaba su padre. Mantuvo la mirada a su profesor por un momento y luego desvió la cabeza apretando fuertemente los puños a la vez que se reiteraba mentalmente a sí mismo las palabras antes dichas a su compañero respecto aquel hombre. Snape le desatendió, ignorándolo premeditadamente, para girarse de nuevo hacia el resto de alumnos.

-Espero de ustedes lo mejor. Ahora que Potter no es alumno quiero que la Copa de la Casa vuelva a brillar en nuestras vitrinas.- Un murmullo de aprobación se alzó entre los alumnos mayores.- La reunión ha terminado. Vayan a sus dormitorios.- Ordenó dando por finalizado el encuentro.

Los prefectos de quinto se acercaron hasta los chicos de primeros y comenzaron a dirigirlos a las que serían sus habitaciones. Snape permaneció al centro de la sala, en pie, observando como los mayores comenzaban a retirarse, hablando en susurros entre ellos recelosos aún de su presencia. Y entonces recordó algo más…

-Señor McNeil,- le llamó inesperadamente haciendo que Derek se volviera sorprendido- quédese un momento.

El chico se paró en seco y esperó en silencio hasta que el resto de sus compañeros se retiró. Viendo como su profesor iba a colocarse junto a la chimenea avanzó hasta quedarse en pie tras uno de los sofás. Cuando la sala quedó desierta Snape aún permanecía en silencio mirando ausente el fuego.

-¿Qué quería señor?- Preguntó tímidamente, sacando a Snape de sus pensamientos. Severus se giró y comprobó con la mirada que solo quedaban ellos en la estancia.  
-Mañana, cuando reciba sus horarios, comprobará que tiene clase de pociones avanzadas.  
-Pociones avanzadas- Repitió sorprendido.  
-Si señor McNeil, si se esfuerza podría alcanzar digamos… - Hizo una pequeña pausa mirándolo y continuó.-… Un nivel aceptable.- Derek se limitó a asentir en silencio a su profesor, no esperaba que lo pusiera en esa clase.- Eso nos deja un problema añadido.- Continuó por un momento volviendo a quedar callado.

Derek se estaba impacientando, Snape, inapropiadamente en él, parecía estar dándole vueltas al tema en vez de ir directamente al grano como solía hacer y eso… lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿Qué problema, señor?- Preguntó para hacerle hablar, quería volver a su dormitorio cuanto antes para ordenar todas sus ideas.  
-Esos bastardos.- Respondió en un claro tono de desprecio.  
-No se preocupe profesor, Mark y yo estaremos atentos a ellos.- Sabía que el chico reaccionaría así, pero eso no evitaba el problema en este caso.  
- Aquí pero… ninguno de ustedes estará con ellos en… pociones.- Añadió alzando las cejas.  
-¡Ah!- Exclamó, no había pensado en eso puesto que apenas se enteraba que el mismo no estaría en esa clase, y Snape parecía muy interesado en que los vigilaran justo en esa materia.- No se atreverán contra Mahe- Dijo pensando en su amiga, aunque automáticamente advirtió que se había excedido al usar su nombre ante él.  
-Profesora Guilmain, señor McNeil.

Dijo alzándole la voz irritado y, por un momento, casi enfurecido pensó el chico a su atrevimiento. Pero no fue hasta después que pareció más enfadado pues se giró bruscamente hacia la chimenea y, aunque sin alzar la voz, añadió:

-No es por ella.

Su tono resultó demasiado cortante hasta en él, como para creer que no le preocupara en realidad. _"Hasta yo temo que esos tres se la jueguen a mi madre"_ pensó tristemente el chico ante la actitud preocupada de su profesor.

-Hace dos años Malfoy tomó Mortiserum debajo de mis narices y…- Snape inspiró y se quedó callado tan solo un instante. Luego volvió a mirarle y su rostro se le mostró tan inexpresivo como siempre.- ¿Quién puede vigilarlos en su ausencia?- Inquirió volviendo al tema que le importaba. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y respondió titubeante.  
-No… no se señor.  
-¿No sabe?- Le replicó mirándole tan fijamente que le hizo sentir intimidado.  
-Ningún alumno se pondría en su contra señor, aunque tampoco los apoyen.- Afirmó sabiendo que si no lo habían hecho antes de la batalla tampoco lo harían ahora.  
-Mejor dirás ningún 'Slytherin'- Dijo haciendo hincapié en el nombre de su casa.

Snape comenzaba a impacientarse, pensaba que Derek reaccionaría mucho más rápido, él tenía a la persona adecuada en mente para esa labor, pero intentaba sin resultado que la proposición saliera del chico, así que tuvo que estimularlo.

- Pero alguien de otra casa…  
-Ginny- Murmuró. Snape sonrió irónicamente.  
-Exacto señor McNeil. Detesto tener que confiar en un Gryffindor pero… nadie mejor dado el caso. Y dada su 'relación' con ella, nadie se extrañará de verles hablando.

Derek estaba cortado, todo Hogwarts hablaba ya de ellos, lo cual no le importaba pero… Su profesor había usado un tono que no le gustaba para nada. Ese hombre nunca abandonaría sus reticencias hacia esa casa y sus alumnos, fuesen quienes fuesen. Su cara reflejó una mueca de disgusto que no reflejó al hablar.

-Pierda cuidado profesor, Ginny lo hará encantada.- Afirmó alegremente, pero vio que él entrecerraba sus ojos al mirarle.  
-La señorita Weasley no debe saber que yo tolero dicha situación- Advirtió muy serio- Mucho menos Ma… la señorita Guilmain- Se corrigió así mismo rápidamente. Derek asintió callado pero mirándole con extrañeza.  
-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó irascible haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos y pillándole tan de improviso que la pregunta escapó de su boca antes siquiera de pensar las consecuencias que pronunciarla podía provocar en su jefe de casa.  
-¿Por qué no la llama por su nombre, profesor? Es su hija...- Añadió en un murmullo cada vez más apagado al ver como las facciones del hombre se tensaban repentinamente a su pregunta  
-Eso, señor McNeil, no le incumbe.- Respondió secamente pero dirigiéndole una mirada casi asesina justo antes de girarse impetuosamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta dando por finalizada esa pequeña reunión.

* * *

Pues eso es todo por hoy... Prometo que, a partir del proximo capítulocomienzan las clases, y os vienen de la mano de Mahe que ya le toca volver con vosotros. Siento que hoy el capítulo se os quede justo a la mitad de lo escrito pero tenía que terminar ahí para que todo cuadre, realmente lo escribí junto a otro pero entonces... Snape estaba en dos Torres a la vez y eso aún no sabe hacerlo sin un giratiempos. Otros muchos os vendrán más largo, os lo prometo. Nos vemos en unos días. cuidaros muchos y no seaís más malos de lo que sería Harry. 


	43. Capítulo 42: El comienzo

**Disclaimer:** _Día 21 de febrero en una libreria de cualquier ciudad...  
-¡Buenas! vengo a por mi ejemplar de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Principe.  
-Pues disculpe pero... el lanzamiento es dentro de dos días, el 23.  
-¡Oh! -exclama mirando el calendario- ¡Maldito Peeves!.¡ ya arrancó dos hojas de más! Bien¿y ahora qué hago? -pregunta desesperado- ¡Dos días más esperando no puedo!  
-Bueno... por suerte hoy tenemos capítulo de HH, por si le interesa.  
-¿HH?  
-Sí, HH¿no conoce la trilogía? -pregunta asombrado el vendedor  
-¿La de El señor de los Anillos?  
-No, que va.  
-¿La de la Guerra de las galaxias?  
-¡No, hombre, no!.¡Espadas de luz no, varitas! la extraoficial de HP: MA, UP y HH.  
-Ah, pues no, no lo conozco.  
-Pues comentan que es un buen sustituto del material oficial cuando no tenemos de éste. Algo así a como el chocolate lo es del...  
-Uuummm... comprendo, comprendo -responde tan azorado como intrigado por la comparación picante del vendedor- Me llevaré un capítulo de HH, pues.  
-Antes de llegar a HH, primero tendrá que leer desde el principio, desde MA escrito por Nigriv y seguir con UP escrito por ella y su hermana mágica Mahe, ellas son las Guilmains, y segundo, **esta obra no está en venta**, debe leerla aquí. **Sus autoras no ganan dinero** con los personajes de JK, **los respetan como lo más sagrado de la magia**, pero **tampoco permiten que nadie se apropie de sus invenciones**: personajes propios, hechizos, situaciones... ya sabe, cuesta mucho crearlo como para que luego alguien los tome "prestados". Pueden ser temibles si tocan algo suyo -se acerca y le susurra- **Son brujas de verdad**.  
-¡Oh!.¿en serio?.¡WOW!.¡ eso es genial!  
-¿Qué decide?. ¿se marcha hasta el jueves o se queda a leer?  
-¡Me quedo, me quedo! -coge los 40 capítulos de MA, los 110 de UP y los 43 que hay de HH y se sienta cómodamente en un sillón dispuesto a afrontar la mágica lectura que tiene ante él- Mientras llega el Principe el día 23, disfrutaré de... un buen chocolate ;-)_

Esperad que me pellizque el brazo... uuummm... ouch! pues no, no estoy soñando! he vuelto :D Hola a todos/as! soy Mahe y aquí estoy de nuevo, después de algo más de un mes. He estado pendiente de vuestros rr y como siempre mil gracias por ellos, por vuestra compañía y por supuesto, quiero dar la bienvenida a todos aquellos que os habéis ido uniendo a la lectura en estas semanas : ) De verdad que me alegra mucho estar de vuelta y poder subiros de nuevo. Antes de comenzar con los rr, os dejo comentario de Nigriv sobre el pasapalabras del capi anterior, oki? cuando ella vuelva, seguiréis jugando. A mí me tenéis que aguantar con disclaimers :-P

_**"Aclaración**: si un pasapalabra es sobre un libro en concreto las respuestas se encuentran en él, ni en otro cualquiera ni mucho menos en el 6º que AUN no sale en castellano (o no lo había hecho a fecha del juego de Cámara) os pongo algunas cosas entre parentesis para los que no sabíais de donde salía la información o estáis contaminados con las formas inglesas._

_Aragog/Borgin y Burkes/Clearwater (es prefecta en este libro en concreto)/ Dippet/ Errol/ Fudge/ Gambol y Japes/ howler/ Invernadero 3 (en este estan las mandragoras, no en otro)/ Justin/ Horpkirk/ Lockhart/ mano de gloria/Nettles/ Opalo/ Patrick, Sir(Delanay-Podmore, sale en el cumpleaños de muerte e Nick)/ Quinto/ Revelador/Sangre sucia/ Tom (Ryddle)/ Uagadugú/ Vauxhall/ Wagga Wagga (Segun Lochkart lucho contra él y lo reconvirtió con el homorphus)/ Expelliarmus/ Ryddle (en castellano el personaje se llama Tom Sorvolo Ryddle)/ Estrella fugaz."_

Ahora sí, vamos a por tooooodos los rr : D

**Daiuuch**: Hola! qué tal? recuerdanos de dónde eres para saber dónde estás pasando tanta calor. Aquí en pleno invierno, estamos pasando bastante frío e incluso nevó hace unas semanas, aunque eso es algo super extraño que ocurra en nuestra ciudad, ya que hacía 35 años que no nevaba. Pero yo me lo perdí! me acosté muy tarde y ya estaba nevado pero ni me di cuenta y cuando me levanté al día siguiente, lo hice tan tarde, que ya se había derretido casi todo, jeje. Como tenga que esperar otros 35 años para ver nevar, me veo paseando con bastón :D Bueno, off-topic aparte, vamos al capi. Linda reunión, como tú dices, sí es cierto. Hay mucha cría de serpiente (como Harry les llamó en MA) y tienen que controlarlas porque aunque Voldermort haya desaparecido (o al menos, eso parece ;) )nunca se sabe por donde pueden salir estos críos. Y si por ellos hubiera sido, Parkison, Zabini y Nott hubieran rechazado esa oportunidad que Dumbledore les ha ofrecido, de eso podemos estar seguros. Menos mal que Snape está pendiente porque sabe que van a ser muy problemáticos y como no, quiere proteger desde las sombras a su hija aunque sea a través de una Gryffindor. Fíjate hasta donde llega el cariño de este hombre por su niña, jeje. No es tierno? jajaja, me veo a Guilmain rebotándose por el comentario :D Bueno, pues vamos a ver como sigue la historia. Nos vemos, oki?

**Stiby:** Hola! Pues puede ser que no nos llegara el rr, a veces ha ocurrido. Tenemos a Marc como nuestro indicador de fallos de rr en ffnet porque como no falla ni un capi, cuando nos falta su rr sabemos que ese día ha habido problemas (como ha ocurrido con este capi, que no tenemos su rr). Desprenden tensión Snape y Virginia juntitos, eh? entre el odio de una y el rencor del otro...uff. Seguro que una noche de hace 18 años no sintieron lo mismo precisamente, jajaja. (soliviantate Guilmain:D ) Por cierto¿por qué te dan miedo los pasapalabras sobre MA y UP? Cuando Nigriv los suba veremos cuanta memoria de pez hay entre nuestros lectores y como de atentos habéis estado en la lectura, jeje. Es como si fueran vuestros TIMOS :D Me alegro de que te guste que Nigriv siga subiendo el pasalabra. Es un trabajazo para ella pero también le gusta prepararlo y además es original. Como habrás visto, yo sigo con los disclaimers "normales" pero aún así, las ideas se agotan! que horror, con lo que aún queda. Pero bueno, lo importante es que estáis con nosotras para leer los capis y eso es lo que nos gusta de verdad. Nos vemos en el próximo rr. Besitos. Ah, no" que tenemos rr tuyo después : ) A ver, vas haciendo las preguntas y seguidamente te contestas tú, jeje. Eso es bueno porque aunque te veas espesa, al final sabes lo que estás leyendo y lo pillas. Tú lo has dicho, los mal encaminados, mal encaminados están pero veremos a ver con los jovencitos porque cuando hay mala semilla... raro es que se puedan librar (excepciones las hay pero Derek y Mark no han mostrado nunca esa mala semilla) A quién Snape pide que vigilen es a Mahe porque teme que los minisicarios (como les llama mi amiga Missi) le puedan fastidiar más de lo necesario. Sabe que Guilmain puede defenderse solita pero su hija... aunque también pueda defenderse pero es su niña y no quiere que le hagan algo (parece que se le cae la baba un poquito con ella, jajaja) Espero que la espinita en la mente que somos, no te pinche demasiado, jeje. No nos habían definido de esa manera nunca :D Y ya veo que también estás deseando ver las clases de Harry pero cuando dices sobre todo de Mahe... tú lo que quieres ver es si estos tres se portan mal con ella, jajaja, que te veo :D Enga, ahora sí, besitos!

**Zalamandra**: Que ganas tenéis de ver a Harry dando clases :D Bueno,todo se andará pero eso sí, siempre intentando evitar gazapos ;) Si supieras la de vueltas que les damos a las cosas para evitar errores...uff! Aún así, cuando encontramos alguno, tratamos de arreglarlo enseguida porque aunque una obra no puede ser perfecta, queremos que salga lo mejor posible. En cuanto a escribir fanfics y que te lean, realmente no hay cosa más gratificante que ver que algo salido de tu imaginación es leído por gente ajena a ti y que lo valoran (porque si lo leen tus amigos íntimos o tu familia es normal que te digan que está genial aunque pueda ser una patata, para eso nos quieren tanto, jeje). Es totalmente cierto que la sonrisa al ver que hay rr esperando llega de oreja a oreja porque aunque, lo normal y principal es que para quien se debe escribir es para uno mismo y quien debe disfrutar con todo esto es el que escribe, saber que hay gente a la que entretienes, a la que le haces soñar y con la que puedes compartir tus historias, eso es precioso. Hay mucha gente que lee y no deja rr pero si ellos supieran lo poco que se tarda en decir "eh! estoy aquí!" y el ánimo que se da con ese simple gesto, creo que más de uno dejaría rr alguna vez. Me alegra saber que además de entreteneros, estamos haciendo que vuestro lado de escritor/a salga a la luz :) Ya he visto que estáis publicando, que velocidad, jeje. Yo en ffnet tardé mucho en publicar porque no me atrevía a que alguien, aparte de mis amistades más cercanas, leyeran lo que escribía. Era como mostrar algo de mí y no estaba segura de hacerlo. Pero bueno, cuando ya decidí darme de alta aquí y empecé a subir mis minis, no me arrepentí. Así que ánimo y si véis que por lo que sea no os dejan rr o no tantos como quisieráis, no os preocupéis porque lo importante es que hayáis encontrado en la escritura una forma de expresaros (que formal sueno, no? jajaja) No, en serio, disfrutad de todo esto. Ya nos contarás qué tal te va con tu nueva faceta ;) Besos.

**Lala-Potter:** Una más que quiere ver las clases de la parejita, jeje. Si los profesores de vuestros colegios o institutos supieran el interés que tenéis por "asistir" a esas clases, se podrían celosos :D ¿Te gusta la faceta de Snape como huraño? jeje, la cantidad de facetas que tenemos para elegir con este hombre con eso de que hemos descubierto que en el fondo, muuuuy en el fondo, tiene un corazoncito ;) Nos vemos!

**Paty**: No te preocupes por no dejar rr en el capi anterior, lo mismo te pasó como a Stiby, que no llegó. De todas formas, sabemos que te tenemos siempre rondando por aquí y te lo agradecemos :) Piensas que Dumbledore está en plan benevolente por haberles dado una oportunidad al trío oscuro pero... ya sabes lo manipulador que es este viejito, quien sabe si no lo hizo con una segunda intención (yo creo que para poner a prueba a todo el profesorado al tener que aguantarlos, jeje) Veremos a ver qué pasa con estos tres mortifaguitos. Besos

**Celina**: Hola tinerfeña! cómo estás? Cada vez que veía lo del temporal que había por las islas, me acordaba de ti. Vas a agotar los hechizos Impervius para no mojarte, eh? A ver, del capi, todos los hijos de mortífagos siguen por allí porque aunque sus padres murieran en la batalla o se fugaran, ellos siguen teniendo edad escolar, por decirlo de alguna forma, y se supone que deben seguir asistiendo a clase. La excepción que se ha hecho con Pansy, Zabini y Nott no es normal pero se merecían una oportunidad al ser menores de edad aún durante la batalla, no como Crabbe y Goyle: esos a Azkaban de cabeza que ya sabían bien lo que se hacía y tenían edad. Tú nos envías el beso desde el pico más alto de España y nosotras te lo envíamos desde la comunidad donde se encuentra el pico más alto de la península :D (para que diga nuestro profe de geografía del cole que no nos tenemos la lección bien aprendida, eh? jeje)

**Valencianoh**: Chocolate caliente con clavo de olor y canela... suena rico :) Me has recordado a cierto batido doble de chocolate que me tomé hace poco en un lugar que tenemos aquí ambientado en ESDLA, tengo que repetir, jeje. Te has pegado una buena paliza de leer estos días, y veo que ahora has pasado a nuestros perfiles personales, cosa que te agradecemos también. Me alegra mucho que te gustase también el otro posible final de UP: realmente es muy triste y me surgió la idea releyendo el colateral de Nigriv de "El único que regresó" y a decir verdad, ese final (bueno, no concretamente así pero parecido) era como iba a terminar UP. Estaba decidida a dejar a la jovencita Guilmain muerta pero Nigriv, aunque aceptaba la idea no le llegaba a agradar demasiado así que por eso escribí el capi en el querevive. Lo que no se esperaba ella (ni yo, jeje) es que haría un colateral tiempo después con ese otro final. Ahora me alegro de que todo saliera así porque si no, no tendríamos HH como lo tenemos actualmente. En cuanto a las historias que cada una tenemos escrito en solitario, como ya te he dicho, gracias por leerlas y dejarnos rr, y personalmente (aunque ya te lo dije en el reply que te hice) muchas gracias por considerar Siete Almas un mimado. Aún pienso si subir la continuación ;) Y es cierto que los minis se te pueden hacer cortos porque de hecho normalmente lo son, excepto un par de ellos que salieron algo más largos, pero bueno, si también te gustaron me alegro :) Sobre que no prestamos personajes, lo siento pero eso nunca lo haremos porque ahora que te has puesto también a escribir, verás lo dificil que es crear, formar y dar personalidad a un personaje (bueno, aunque en esto último nos ha sido más fácil) y sobre todo inventar hechizos originales es superdificil. Por eso, todo lo creado por nosotras no lo prestamos porque nuestro tiempo y nuestro esfuerzo nos ha costado inventarlo. Y de hecho, solemos proteger todo lo que podemos nuestras invenciones y vamos tras todo aquel que trata de plagiarnos, como desgraciadamente ya nos ha ocurrido. A ver que más nos dices en tu rr... uy! no sabes que significa :D ? es un smiley, un caretillo para reflejar un estado de ánimo o una expresion, no los conoces? inclina la cabeza un poquito a la izquierda y veras los dos ojitos y la sonrisa en : ) o el guiño en ; ) o la sonrisa abierta en : D En cuanto al capi, que al final me enrrollo hablando de otra cosa y no sigo, me ha hecho gracia eso de "hacerlos firmar un contrato mágico de no agresión mientras estudian". Es buena idea, los profesores deberían tener en cuenta algo así porque realmente es dificil que estos niños se porten bien. Siento que ahora tengas que esperar más para leer pero no podemos subir más de un capi por semana para evitar dejaros precisamente semanas sin absolutamente nada. Tenéis que verlo desde este punto de vista. Pero haces bien en lanzar enervates a nuestras musas para que se animen a seguir ;) (los enervates son muchas veces los rr así que estupendo, jeje) Muchas gracias por tus palabras y nos seguimos viendo. Besos.

**Klau Potter**: Felicidades de mi parte aunque sea con retraso:) Que bueno que tuvieras un cumpleaños tan estupendo, me alegro mucho. Deberíamos hacer dos grupos de capítulos: en los que Snape os gusta y en los que les odiais, jeje. Nos encanta cómo os hacemos variar de un lado a otro en cuanto a la simpatía hacia él :D Buena mundanza a tu nueva casa! no pierdas ningún libro! Besitos.

**Catusiana:** ¿Ya te has leído los 42 capítulos que llevamos de HH? uff, aunque no digas que eres estudiosa, te vamos a conceder el sobrenombre de "Catusiana Granger" por la facilidad con la que devoras libros y fics. No es por ser mala pero cuando alguien nos dice que ha llorado con algún capítulo, personalmente me alegra mucho porque siento que el trabajo ha estado bien hecho porque hemos llegado a hacer transmitir todo lo que prentendíamos. Que las "muertes" de Snape y su hija te hicieran sentir así es genial (ya te digo, no porque te haya querido hacer llorar, si no porque conseguimos hacerte captar esa tristeza y dolor de los personajes.) Espero que estés mejor y que aunque ahora ya tengas para leer de HH menos a menudo, te sigamos viendo por aquí cada semana. Besos.

**Caro**: Yo pienso igual que tú, que es super dificil que Snape y Guilmainse vayan a llevar bien aunque... son tal para cuál ;) Pero tal y como dices, lo que queremos en cada capítulo es asombraros más porque, recordad, que siempre habrá pistas escondidas en todos y cuando menos lo esperéis, habrá enlazados capítulos, escenas y situaciones que os sorprenderán. Aunque para sabuesas encontrando pistas, ya tenemos a nuestra amiga Missi (es temible cuando se pone a hacer teorías, nos encanta, jeje) pero aunque la mayoría de vosotros no hacéis muchas teorías, sabemos que disfrutáis leyendo y eso es lo importante. Suerte para ti también.

**Caliope**: Buenas! nos vemos ahora por aquí en lugar de merodeando por otros lares ;) Estás como las cabras con las respuestas al pasapalabra, jejeje. Confieso que no suelo leer las respuestas de ninguno pero sé que tú les das un toque especial y termino leyéndolo cuando lo contestas. Preguntas que quien va a ser la nueva de encantamientos... de verdad no lo sabes? pero si eso se dijo hace no sé cuantos capis! Si fue la propia Florence cuando llegó al colegio y se encontró con Snape, Lupin, Harry y Mahe la que les anunció que ella se encargaría del puesto! ayyyy, que memoria de pez. Con tu pareado de los mortífagos derrotados me has recordado a Sir Cadogan, no sé por qué, jajaja. Si tú supieras el agobio que a mi me entra cuando me sale un capi largo... uff! cuando echo un vistazo y veo que ya van por 15-16 folios de word a TNR 12 ya pienso en cortarlo en dos. Y eso que aquí se "nota" menos pero en el foro que hay que subirlo en dos post o más, es horrible. A Nigriv le da más igual que salgan tan largos pero yo con los míos no puedo, no quiero que se hagan capis cansados o aburridos. Pero vamos, si a vosotros no os importa leer mucho, mejor para cuando salgan tan extensos. Snape sabe que tiene que ser rudo con los "no Fénix" porque precisamente los conoce bien y ahora que tiene gente dentro de quiere proteger, saber que más trastadas les provocarán hacer en clase. No solo en pociones pueden portarse mal pero está claro que a él le da igual si se portan mal con Harry o con Lupin, pero con su hija... se los come (si es que al final va a ser un padrazo,jeje) Ya veremos si se atreven a hacer alguna trastada. Por cierto, tendremos que darle a Virginia un filtro de paz para que se relaje porque es verdad que esta estresada, eh? Venga, besitos y nos vemos! que te mejores de la alergia para poder pronunciar bien el nombre de Dumbledorrrrr :D

**Tachi Fk:** Hola! tú también eres nuevo. Veo que también eres lector rápido, eh? ahora con la salida del 6º en español, a ver en cuantos días te lo lees ; ) Por cierto, tus respuestas al pasapalabra también las leí porque Nigriv me advirtió y... ten cuidado! demasiado spoiler del 6º! ayyyy, que se te fue la lengua (o mejor dicho, las teclas) en muchos momentos y eso no está bien. Esperemos que no le hayas fastidiado mucho a la gente que tenemos por aquí, porque ya todos se lo hayan leído. Aclaras que siempre os ponéis FK tras el nick pero que significa FK? muchas veces me llaman la atención vuestros nicks y me gusta saber de dónde provienen. Bueno, Santiago, nos vemos ;)

**Lladruc:** con que prisas vas siempre! pero menos mal que guardas diez minutos para leernos ;) Snape es el más odiado de muchos pero también el más querido de quien yo me sé :D Bss!

**Eva Vidal:** Bienvenida de nuevo! como me gusta ver que los antiguos UPs volvéis de vez en cuando :) Hasta que no llegue el Principe y pasen varios días, tened cuidado de los comentarios que hacéis respecto al libro, que hay gente que no se lo ha leído y se lo váis a fastidiar. De todas formas, tienes razón al decir que Snape es un personaje muy interensante porque siempre parece estar rodeado de ese halo de misterio (a mí eso me da morbo y cuando se lo digo a Nigriv, se parte de risa :D) La yerba mala puede hacer bastante daño, por eso no se sabe qué pasará con los más jovencitos porque es como si dejaran una manzana podrida entre otras sanas, al final se pudren todas. Sobre la profesora de Herbología, Amy, que sea la madre de Derek, la varita amiga y la tía de Nicole, es a esas cosas cuando nos referimos que dejamos pistas que enlazan capítulos que a lo mejor están separados por 10 o 20 capis o más. Un solo comentario en una escena puede ser explicado mucho más adelante dándole todo el sentido que quizá no le podéis encontrar a primera vista. Nos encanta hacerlo así, igual que JK nos tiene acostumbrados a buscar pistas por todos sus libros y cosas que salgan en el 5ºo el 6º tiene su raiz en el 1ºo 2º. Te esperamos!

**Kumiko 1906:** Hola! bienvenida! Cuando llegues a este capi de HH será cuando nos llegó tu mensaje directo a la cuenta dándote a conocer como nueva lectora. Nos alegra mucho tenerte entre nosotras y que te haya gustado tanto MA y UP. Esperamos que HH también te agrade. En cuanto al cumpleaños de Mahe Guilmain (por cierto, me encanta que el personaje sea de tus preferidos :) ) es cierto que es el 26 de junio, aunque me hubiera encantado que fuera el 26 de Julio (es el mío ;) ) pero por cuadrar bien la trama, ella cumple un mes antes. Nos gusta tener fechas concretas de los hechos que ocurren en nuestras historias (bueno, a mi me encanta, a Nigriv le apasiona menos por lo que la mareo) por eso muchas veces nombramos un día concreto o como el caso de las lunas, que también tienen su fecha concreta. Así cuando llegan esos días en el calendario actual, podemos decir, "mira, hoy es el día en el que pasó tal cosa" Se hace más cercana aún la historia :) Cuando llegues al capi por donde estemos publicando, déjanos otro rr para saber que nos alcanzaste, vale? Sayonara.

Y ya no hay más rr! Esto de subir solo una vez a la semana hace que se acumulen pero nos encanta. Nos faltan Parotida, Cote, Seika (sirusiana! a tí sí que te extrañamos!) Element, y mucha gente más que no sabemos si nos abandonaron o si ahora leen en silencio. Espero que aparezcáis pronto para saber cómo estáis. Bueno¿queréis un poquito de chocolate?; ) Pues vamos a por la ración de hoy ; )

* * *

**Capítulo 42: El comienzo... **

(Por Mahe)

El primer día de clase era siempre tan emocionante como estresante ya que era el momento de conocer las novedades y cambios que acompañarían la vida de los alumnos de Hogwarts durante el resto de curso. Pero había cosas y costumbres que para él no cambiarían a pesar de que con ello se había acarreado la enemistad y recelo de algunos pero también el respeto y admiración por su osadía de otros muchos.

Saludando animadamente a los compañeros con los que se cruzaba en el Hall, entró con paso decidido y confiado en el Gran Comedor encaminándose hacia una de las cuatro largas mesas que había en la estancia y, justo al llegar, se dejó caer en el banco mientras tomaba un panecillo de leche dándole un buen mordisco. Su llegada la sobresaltó.

-¡Mark! –exclamó sorprendida girándose hacia su derecha- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?  
-Buenos días –saludó sonriente- Yo también me alegro de que hayas dormido bien.

Nora miró temerosa hacia la mesa de profesores pero parecía que ninguno se había dado cuenta de la llegada del muchacho, principalmente porque estaban pendientes de las fotos que Colin Creevey estaba haciéndoles a cada uno con su cámara para el anuario del colegio. En seguida, regresó su mirada al chico que seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-¿Ya vas a empezar a cambiarte de mesa para el desayuno? –preguntó con tono de regaño- ¡Es solo el primer día!.¡Te vas a meter en un lío! –exclamó preocupada pero Mark no se inmutó por la regañina y con toda naturalidad siguió desayunando mientras le ofrecía un bollito relleno de chocolate a la chica que lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano.  
-Me he cambiado para el desayuno y lo haré para el almuerzo y también para la cena –comenzó a explicar tranquilamente ante la cada vez más sorprendida mirada de Nora, al tiempo que se servía un zumo de naranja recién exprimido. Tomó el vaso y miró a su amiga- Hay cosas que nunca dejaré de hacer, Nora. Además, este año… ¡tengo de mi parte al subdirector! –su sonrisa pícara y el gesto para que mirara de nuevo hacia la mesa de profesores hizo que la chica girase la cabeza a la izquierda. Desde allí, Harry ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y sonreía abiertamente la costumbre de su primo de visitar las mesas ajenas para comer, mientras se acercaba a Mahe comentándole algo de forma que levantó la mirada hacia donde ellos dos estaban sentados y sonrió también –Y por supuesto...- al escuchar como Mark comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, se giró hacia él-... no hay mejor forma de comenzar el año que desayunando con mi mejor amiga.

El comentario hizo que la chiquilla sonriera tímidamente al tiempo que un suave rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Realmente estaba encantada con la idea de que Mark se sentara a su lado para el desayuno pero no podía evitar temer por él ya que no todo el mundo pensaría que aquello era tan buena idea así que, a pesar de todo, no dudó en decírselo.

-Pero Mark… tu jefe de casa sigue siendo Snape y estoy segura de que a él sigue sin hacerle ninguna gracia que te andes cambiando tan alegremente de mesa.  
-Ya pero… puff¿qué más da? –contestó quitándole importancia a su temor- ¡Piensa lo genial que es habernos librado de él en Pociones! Aunque los que sí me dan pena es los que den Pociones Avanzadas. Eso sí que tiene que ser realmente horrendo.

El gesto que hizo con su cara como si la idea le diese un escalofrío hizo que Nora riese pero de pronto se quedó callada, mirando temerosamente hacia la espalda de Mark, reacción que el chico no entendió.

-¿Qué decía de Pociones Avanzadas, señor Evans?

La voz de Snape le dio la respuesta a la expresión que su amiga había adoptado en su rostro y carraspeando, se giró hacia el profesor.

-Que… le comentaba a Nora que… Pociones Avanzadas tiene que ser realmente… estupendo… señor.

La poca convicción en sus palabras junto a la mirada recelosa de Snape, consiguió que Nora aumentase su desasosiego ante la temerosa probabilidad de que el chico pudiera comenzar el año con un castigo así que, instintivamente, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia la mesa de profesores en busca de ayuda. Harry ya no estaba pero Mahe sí aunque siendo quien era una de las dos personas que estaba metida en aquella situación, no sabía si sería buena idea llamar su atención. No sabía aún como estaba la relación entre padre e hija aunque, por lo que había conocido aquel verano durante su visita a Marauder´s Place, todo entre ellos era tenso. Pero mientras cavilaba qué hacer, su insistente mirada hizo que Mahe la notase advirtiéndole que algo ocurría.

-No me gusta tener que estar paseando por las mesas para saber dónde se encuentra, señor Evans –escuchó como Snape le hablaba de nuevo a Mark tras unos interminables segundos de silencio y se volvió hacia ellos. El profesor le tendía un pergamino que el chico cogió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos negros- Espero que con tanto…movimiento por el Gran comedor, no olvide cuál es su casa.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se giró por el pasillo encaminándose hacia la puerta. Mark le siguió con la mirada pero solo cuando le vio salir, exhaló con fuerza el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Al momento, volteó hacia Nora que le miraba preocupada y trató de sonreírle para que ella misma se tranquilizara.

-Este es otro que no cambia, no te preocupes. En fin… –miró el pergamino que Snape le había entregado y murmuró- Es el horario de clases…a ver… ¡no me lo puedo creer! Pero ¿esto qué es?.¡Por Merlín!.¿Historia de la Magia la primera clase del año? -la expresión que puso reflejaba más temor aún que la que había tenido cuando Snape estaba allí con lo que Nora terminó riéndose- ¿Tú qué tienes?  
La chica alzó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa y contestó.  
-Tengo clase de Defensa con Harry.  
Mark abrió mucho los ojos y la boca haciendo que Nora riese aún más.  
-¡No vale!.¡Yo quiero eso! –exclamó quitándole el horario a la chica para comprobar que no era ninguna broma- ¿Me puedo quedar en Ravenclaw hoy?  
-No puedes hacer eso ¿estás loco?  
-Loco no pero… –consultó su reloj y se quedó pensativo- dormido dentro de unos 25 minutos, sin duda.  
La carcajada de Nora fue tan sonora que consiguió atraer la atención de los alumnos que aún quedaban en el Gran comedor.  
-Aunque te vayas a quedar dormido, tienes que dar Historia de la Magia. Es la clase que te corresponde y ya sabes lo que te acaba de decir Snape: no olvides cuál es tu casa.  
-No olvido que soy un Slytherin, estoy muy orgulloso de ello -confirmó muy seguro de sus palabras- pero… me gusta más tu horario –terminó diciendo imitando un puchero.

-¿Todo va bien? -escucharon cómo les preguntaban y se dirigieron hacia la persona que hablaba- ¿Has tenido algún problema con el profesor Snape, Mark?  
- No, Mahe, tranquila. Todo va bien –contestó el chico cuando la vio acercarse con semblante preocupado- No le gusta mucho que venga a ver a Nora para el desayuno. Pero si lo hice el año pasado, lo seguiré haciendo este año, esta costumbre no me la va a quitar. –y sonriendo pícaramente añadió alzando un dedo- Y que no me desafíe que soy capaz de ir algún día a desayunar con vosotros a la mesa de profesores.  
-¡Mark! –exclamó Nora al tiempo que Mahe se echaba a reír.  
-Bueno, creo que eso sería demasiado, Mark. Es más factible que bajemos nosotros a desayunar contigo.  
-Lo sé, era broma –se excusó pero satisfecho de haberla hecho reír. Miró su reloj y se levantó de la mesa- Creo que debería ir a por mi almohada, perdón, a por mis libros antes de que empiece la clase. Luego te veo, Nora. Hasta luego, Mahe.

Y despidiéndose también de él, le vieron salir de la estancia. Nora también se levantó comenzando a andar junto a Mahe hacia el exterior.

-¿Ha dicho a por su almohada o me ha parecido? –preguntó la joven extrañada haciendo que la chiquilla se riera.  
-Es que su primera clase es Historia de la Magia.  
-¡Ah! Jajajaja, ahora entiendo.

Llegaron al Hall y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Los alumnos iban de un lado para otro con sus libros y carteras preparados para las clases que comenzarían en breve. Seguían contándose las vacaciones de verano como si con ello se resistiesen a dejar atrás aquel tiempo de relax e iniciar el nuevo curso. Cualquier persona habría dicho que aquello era un colegio totalmente normal… hasta que viese a los fantasmas paseando por los pasillos apresurando a los jóvenes para que no llegaran tarde a clase al igual que hacían las imágenes de los retratos acompañándolos por cada cuadro. Pero aquello no era lo único que hacía a Hogwarts diferente de cualquier colegio convencional: lo que lo hacía diferente a cualquier escuela era la magia que se percibía en el ambiente.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta se detuvieron para que Nora se dirigiese a clase.

-No te imaginas lo contenta que estoy de que mi primera clase sea la de Defensa –expresó totalmente entusiasmada.  
-Sí, me lo imagino –respondió Mahe sonriendo levemente. La intranquilidad de ser el primer día de curso se hacía tan patente en su rostro como lo sentía en su estómago por el pellizco que la preocupación le provocaba. Nora se acercó a ella acariciándole el brazo.  
-Estás nerviosa por tener que dar tu primera clase¿verdad?  
-Bastante –confesó tratando de sonreír más, aunque totalmente en vano- bueno, mucho, emmm… ¡estoy aterrorizada!  
-No te preocupes, lo harás bien –animó la chica apretando cariñosamente su brazo- ¿Con quién es tu primera clase?  
-Con Slytherin y de séptimo –solo recordarlo hizo que se sintiera peor aún. Nora resopló entendiendo el desasosiego tan enorme- Tengo esta hora libre y después empiezo con ellos.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que sí vas a comenzar fuerte.  
-¡Y tanto! –exclamó angustiada- ¿No podría haber empezado dando clase a los de primero?.¡Así todos seríamos novatos!  
Nora sonrió ante el comentario apenándole la intranquilidad de su amiga.  
-Venga, no te preocupes y tranquilízate. No debes llegar tan alterada a clase así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprovechar esta hora para relajarte. –Mahe resopló con fuerza asintiendo con la cabeza pero a pesar de todo, las palabras de Nora le hicieron sonreír, más que por la tranquilidad que intentaba infundarle, por la madurez que aquella chiquilla de doce años reflejaba. Era del tipo de personas que le transmitían muy buenas vibraciones pudiendo sentirlas claramente al igual que ocurría con su poder y su magia, que crecía por días a pesar de ser solo una niña.  
-Tienes razón, no pueden verme así –contestó tras unos segundos.  
-¿Quieres que le diga algo a Harry de tu parte?  
-Que si puedo ser alumna otra vez e irme a clase de Defensa contigo. –Nora sonrió- pero como eso no es posible pues no le digas nada, ya me siente demasiado...

La chiquilla asintió y al tomarla de la mano para apretarla en señal de despedida, se detuvo de repente en su intención de encaminarse a su clase parpadeando un tanto confundida.

-Mahe… ten cuidado.  
La joven profesora frunció el ceño extrañada ante la advertencia mientras, sintiendo como la punzada en el estómago se hacía más intensa, preguntaba temerosa.  
-¿Cuidado?.¿Con... qué?  
Nora se quedó pensativa y tras unos segundos, se encogió de hombros.  
-No lo sé, pero… ten cuidado. –y soltando su mano, se giró dejando a Mahe más intranquila aún.

Sabía que esa no había sido su intención, que solo quería prevenirla a través de esas extrañas premoniciones que parecía también tener la muchacha pero el efecto había sido fulminante para que colaborase a los nervios que crecían en su cuerpo a cada segundo que transcurría. Se quedó unos instantes pendiente de Nora, viendo cómo se alejaba pero de pronto, la vio voltear de nuevo hacia ella.

- Es usted toda una Ravenclaw, señorita Guilmain, lo hará muy bien en su primer día como profesora.  
Mahe esbozó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Gracias, señorita Fox. Disfrute de su clase de Defensa con el señor Potter.

Solo cuando dejó de ver el rojizo cabello de Nora por el pasillo, se giró y echó a andar sin saber si subir ya a su clase. Tenía casi una hora libre por delante pero sabía que solo serviría para que su estado de inquietud aumentase considerablemente sobre todo si se metía sola en aquella estancia a esperar a que sus nuevos alumnos apareciesen por la puerta. No había preparado mucho para hacer aquel día ya que, siendo el primero del curso, no iba a comenzar ya a mandarles trabajo, realizando pociones y complicadas mezclas como seguramente haría su padre. Y precisamente, una de las razones por las que no quería empezar así era porque le agobiaba que pudieran considerarla otra Snape, y con su carácter seco y distante sabía que ya la compararían demasiado. Prefería e intentaría que su primera clase fuera distendida y agradable dentro lo posible con aquellos chicos y chicas que solo tenían un año menos que ella aunque… no sabía si lo lograría.

Conforme andaba por el pasillo, pensó en acercarse a la sala de profesores para comprobar qué otro maestro podría estar libre aquella hora, deseando intensamente que fuera Lupin para ir a charlar con él, puesto que sabía que su madre sí estaba dando ya su primera clase de Magia Antigua. Los corredores se habían quedado tan solitarios y extrañamente silenciosos que por un momento creyó estar sola en todo el castillo _"Mahe… ten cuidado"_ La voz de Nora en su pensamiento la asaltó de nuevo y se detuvo estremeciéndose _"Cuidado… ¿con qué, Nora? O… ¿con quién?" _Instantáneamente a su duda volvió a estremecerse y miró hacia atrás: seguía estando sola en el pasillo pero se sentía vigilada, observada. Cerró los ojos resoplando con fuerza y recriminándose a si misma _"¡No te vayas a obsesionar ahora, Mahe! Son los nervios que te hacen sentir cosas que no existen. No hay nada, ni nadie"_ Siguió andando al tiempo que metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica asiendo su encantada con fuerza. Posiblemente no había nada ni nadie pero… su intuición no le decía eso _"Te vas a volver paranoica…" _pensó mientras echaba otro vistazo hacia atrás pero de pronto…

-¡Cuidado!

Alzando la mano izquierda para evitar chocar y dejando la varita a medio sacar del bolsillo con su derecha, se detuvo de golpe. La expresión de asombro y temor que debía reflejar su rostro hizo que se acercara a ella con preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-Sí, perdona, es que iba distraída y no te ví… Amy¿verdad?  
La mujer asintió al ver que Mahe reaccionaba y recordaba su nombre a pesar de haberla conocido la noche anterior y casi no haber hablando con ella.  
-¿Qué tal, Mahe? –se interesó la joven mujer- ¿Cómo estás?  
-Bien –titubeó cohibida.  
-Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, y la verdad… tenía muchas ganas de conocerte por fin -la chica esbozó una tímida sonrisa ante el comentario y bajó la mirada un instante sin saber qué responderle mientras sentía como Amy la observaba curiosa- ¿No tienes clase?  
- Dentro de una hora. –contestó alzando de nuevo la vista hacia ella.  
-Entonces igual que yo aunque quiero bajar a los invernaderos para tenerlo todo listo antes de que lleguen los alumnos. Estoy un poco nerviosa pero… espero que todo salga según lo previsto. –Mahe asintió viendo como Amy comenzaba a andar- Que tengas suerte en tu primer día y… en los restantes, claro –terminó despidiéndose con una sonrisa.  
-Igualmente –acertó a responder.

Amy se fue alejando por el pasillo dejando de nuevo a Mahe sola. Le chocaba que una desconocida se interesara tanto por ella aunque quizá solo quería ser amable y lo extraño, como siempre, era su reacción a cerrarse a la gente que no conocía. Pero aún así, había algo extraño en ella, algo que no le agradaba, su otro apellido quizás… Suspirando profundamente, decidió no pensar más en la advertencia de Nora ni en el encuentro con la profesora y se volvió a encaminar hacia la sala de profesores.

Poco después llegaba a la estancia reservada a los maestros y comprobando que no había nadie se adentró en ella. Con la chimenea apagada y las ventanas abiertas, el frescor de la mañana de aquel 2 de septiembre se hacía más intenso. Bordeando la larga mesa central, se acercó al tablón de anuncios donde Filch había dejado ya varios avisos así como el horario de las clases de todos los profesores y fijándose en él comenzó a comprobar quien más estaba libre. Había varios cuadrantes según el día de la semana y donde, horizontalmente, podía leerse el nombre de la materia y del profesor y bajo cada nombre, se situaba la columna con las casas y cursos a los que el maestro en cuestión impartía clase según la hora del día. Buscó el horario correspondiente al martes, día en el que se encontraban, y alzó el índice derecho comenzando a recorrer la fila con el nombre de sus compañeros…

-Rubeus Hagrid, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Sibill Trelawney, Adivinación; Harry Potter… -una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al leer el nombre-… Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, 2ª de Ravenclaw – 2ª Hufflepuff. Tú sí que lo tienes que estar pasando bien, Nora –continuó recorriendo la línea- Mahe Guilmain… obviamente estoy aquí; Virgina Guilmain, Magia Antigua… espero que se te de genial el día, mamá; Florence de la Croix, Encantamientos…-bajó el dedo para comprobar a quien estaría dando clase-… ¡vaya¡.¡Está libre! Pero contigo sí que no voy a ir charlar… "simpática" –resoplando siguió- Severus Snape, Pociones Avanzadas… ¿hora libre también? –frunció el ceño no gustándole esa coincidencia pero decidió no hacer caso y avanzó por la línea- Amy Malacrif, Herbología… está libre, lo sé; Remus J.Lupin, Transformaciones… oh, tienes clase –murmuró apenada al no poder visitar a su padrino.

Echó un rápido vistazo al resto de nombres y se retiró apesadumbrada y cada vez más nerviosa por la cercanía del momento en que tendría que comenzar su primera clase así que decidió ir subiendo, no había más remedio. Pero antes de marcharse hacia el aula, se acercó a la ventana abierta inspirando profundamente, intentando percibir la magia del lugar a través de sus sentidos, las vibraciones y la energía que aquellos terrenos y aquel castillo desprendía tan intensamente… Concentrada en la sensación, vio como una lechuza salía de alguna parte del castillo perdiéndose poco a poco en el cielo y sonrió _"La próxima carta que escriba me la tiene que enviar Hegwid, se lo prometí"_ miró su reloj y resopló con fuerza _"pero ahora no es momento de escribir si no de ir a clase así que… ¡allá vamos!" _

_>>>>>>>>>_

Un repiqueteo constante en la ventana cerrada la advirtió de que tenía visita. Se levantó dejando sobre la mesa junto a la foto de dos hombres de rubio cabello, un tejedor con una vaporosa tela negra donde bordaba unas iniciales. Acercándose a la ventana, la abrió permitiendo entrar a una lechuza parda que voló hacia el interior de la habitación posándose sobre el velo negro con lo que la mujer la amenazó.

-¡Maldita lechuza!.¡Trae aquí esa carta y lárgate!.¡Vas a estropearme el tejido con tus sucias patas!

La lechuza ululó con fuerza visiblemente ofendida y molesta por el trato que estaba recibiendo al tiempo que la mujer le desataba bruscamente de la pata el pergamino que portaba.

-¡Maldito pajarraco!.¡No me picotees! –exclamó tirando de la pata, algo que hizo que el ave insistiera más en su acción de pellizcar duramente los dedos de la mujer. Cuando por fin consiguió desatar el pergamino, la lechuza alzó el vuelo pero antes de que pudiera salir por la ventana, la mujer cogió rápidamente su varita apuntando al ave: un rayo verde salió del arma y el ave cayó instantáneamente en el suelo. La mujer se acercó mirándose el dedo sangrante por la herida abierta que el animal le había provocado con sus picotazos y volvió a apuntarla, murmurando- Tu te lo has ganado, estúpida, haberte estado quietecita… ¡Evanesco!

La rapaz muerta desapareció al instante y la mujer se giró de nuevo hacia la mesa donde el tejedor, la foto de ambos hombres y el pergamino la esperaban. Sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica negra, se lió el dedo sangrante y se sentó con el trozo de papel en sus manos dispuesta a leer. En cuanto vio las primeras letras, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios…

_"Ya estoy dentro y todo va perfectamente. Te dije que contaría con su confianza y su amistad y así ha sido aunque al final morirá como todos… Tiene que pagar todo el daño que ha hecho. Tal y como se ha sentido en estos meses, me ha sido mucho más fácil hacerle creer todo lo que he querido, me considera una buena amiga. Sé que estará de mi parte aunque en algún momento pudieran sospechar de mí pero sabes que no me descubrirán: ni siquiera el viejo se ha percatado de nada. Si no, no me habría permitido poner un pie en este lugar. Comunícale al Lord que comenzaré a prepararlo todo en seguida para la fecha acordada… _

Igualmente te informo que he conocido a alguien que quizá te interese: aquella que te arrebató a tu hijo está aquí. Pero tranquila, me encargaré de ella, aunque no como crees porque... la podemos necesitar. Conociendo su pasado y donde debería estar, le haré retomar el camino que perdió sin que olvide el que ahora recorre: sentirá que está muerta en vida, no habrá peor castigo para ella y para los que la rodean.

Te mantendré informada de todo."

Releyó de nuevo el pergamino y pronunció aún más su sonrisa por lo que las palabras impresas en el amarillento papel suponían. Lo dobló con sumo cuidado y, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el velo negro en el que bordaba las iniciales, lo acarició lentamente.

-Creo saber lo que pretendes hacer, querida amiga, y… me encanta.

Con una expresión de incontenible satisfacción en su rostro, guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica y tras echar una última mirada a la foto de su marido y su hijo, se concentró y con un "plim" desapareció…

>>>>>>>>>>>

El lugar seguía siendo tan estremecedor como la primera vez que lo visitó hacía ya cuatro meses, un tiempo que no parecía haber pasado en aquellas cuatro paredes. De no saber que era imposible, incluso aquellas velas cuya cera se derretía por sus bordes podrían haber sido las mismas que vio en su primer encuentro. Solo una milésima de segundo después de haberse materializado, ya podía sentir la humedad en el ambiente y el escalofrío que recorría cada centímetro de su piel, sensaciones que a pesar de que su visita a ese lugar no era obligada mas sí necesaria, no podía evitar sentirlas.

Avanzó lentamente esperando que mostrase alguna señal ya que siempre parecía estar invisible, al acecho, disfrutando de la inquietud creciente de su visita. Tragó saliva e inspirando profundamente mientras reflejaba en su rostro el desagrado que le producía respirar aquel aire pesado, tomó valor para llamarle…

-¿Mi señor?

El silencio seguido a su llamamiento le hizo dudar por unos segundos si realmente no estaría allí pero cuando menos lo esperaba, su voz la sobresaltó desde las sombras.

-¿Qué noticias me traes?

Le buscó con la mirada hasta que entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrarlo oculto en una esquina de la estancia donde hubiera jurado que no estaba segundos antes.

-Se acerca el momento, mi señor. Se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y quiere que os comunique que comenzará a prepararlo todo.

La presencia avanzó hacia ella poniéndola en tensión. Era difícil mantenerse serena al tener que ser siempre la intermediaria entre sus compañeras y él. Un leve sonido le hizo mirar de soslayo hacia el suelo.

-Está bien. Me alegra saberlo. Yo también estoy preparando mi terreno… y él lo sabe.  
-¿Lo sabe, señor? –preguntó temerosa ante la afirmación- ¿Sabe lo que vamos a hacer?  
-Sin duda aunque… no creo que imagine cómo aparecerá su pesadilla.  
-Pero… pero no entiendo. Si conoce nuestras intenciones ¿por qué no nos ha detenido aún?  
-Es su costumbre, querida mía. –contestó mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa- Es lo único que siempre me ha agradado de él… su hábito de manipular a las personas aún sabiendo que puede dañarlas en un futuro. Y sabe que causará daños a los que dice querer pero… igualmente sabe que no podrá eludir que se produzca este nuevo encuentro -la mujer asintió un tanto intranquila de saber que podrían ser descubiertas en cualquier momento pero el hombre lo notó- No hará nada, no se interpondrá a lo que el destino ha dejado escrito, algo que por fin se cumplirá… Pero advierte a tu compañera que nunca baje la guardia: Albus Dumbledore puede ser… imprevisible y quien sabe si su flaqueza de viejo le puede hacer avisar a… quien no debe. Será una delicia sorprenderle con mi regreso…  
-Señor, no tengo forma de contactar con ella sin que descubran mi presencia.  
-Utilízalo a él.

Señalando hacia el suelo con su mano, el leve ruido que había escuchado era provocado por una sucia rata de larga cola y pequeños dedos que les miraba como si entendiese cada palabra de la conversación que se estaba manteniendo en aquellos instantes. La rata destelleó momentáneamente y, tras unos segundos, comenzó a tomar forma humana, dejando a la vista un hombre bajito y regordete, de escaso pero enmarañado pelo y expresión acobardada. Narcisa le miró con desagrado y regresó su vista al Lord al escucharle reír.

-Que poco éxito tienes con las mujeres, Colagusano ¡jajajaja! –de pronto, adoptó un tono de voz más serio y miró fijamente a la mujer- Deberías apreciarle más, querida, gracias a él supiste cómo y dónde encontrarme, poniéndote en bandeja la posibilidad de la venganza… la misma que yo deseo.

Narcisa bajó la mirada azorada por lo que parecía un regaño de su amo al tiempo que los ojos de Colagusano brillaban emocionados por sentirse valorado por su esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, mi señor –murmuró la mujer.  
-Es alguien útil, lo demostró y lo ha vuelto a demostrar… aunque es repugnante, sin duda –comentó despectivamente mirando de nuevo a Colagusano, haciendo que el brillo en los pequeños ojos de la rata pasase de la emoción al temor- Ahora marchaos y estad atentos a lo que va a ocurrir -una sonrisa malévola curvó los labios del Lord- Los peores días de Hogwarts se acercan.

* * *

Temblad! que los peores días de Hogwarts se acercan! Se las van a hacer pasar canutas! jeje (que malvada soy, me río y todo :D) Bueno, chicos y chicas, esta semana sale el 6º así que como estaréis perdidos en la lectura de sus páginas, hasta dentro de una semanita y algo no volveremos a subir capi para que nuestros Herederos no se queden sin lectores por el Principe, y así **dar tiempo a que todos lo lean para cuando posteeis, no dejar más spoilers de los que se han ido dejando estos últimos días**. Disfrutad de la nueva entrega oficial de HP pero recordad que la entrega extraoficial os estará esperando! Besos y gracias como siempre. 


	44. Chapter 43: Fantasma

**Disclaimer: **Este es el contestador automático del Principe Mestizo. Ahora mismo no estoy en el castillo (a saber dónde me he metido) pero si quieres, puedes dejarme un mensaje y lo escucharé cuando vuelva (si vuelvo). Si quieres dejarlo, pulsa 1;si quieres decirle a JK cuanto la admiras, pulsa 2; si quieres decirle a las Guilmains que lees todos sus capis, pulsa 3; si quieres confirmar lo inteligente que soy, pulsa 4; si quieres confirmar que las Guilmains dicen la verdad cuando repiten que no obtienen ningún beneficio económico al utilizar los personajes de JK, pulsa 5; si quieres decirme lo atractivo que te parezco y lo genial que soy, pulsa 6; si quieres que las Guilmains sigan persiguiendo a todo aquel que se atreva a tocar sus propios personajes e invenciones, pulsa 7; si quieres hacer todo lo que acabas de leer (vale, el 4 y el 6, no, ya me lo diré yo solito) y no quieres pulsar tanto número, entonces espera a oir la señal y... lee. ¡PIP!

Hola! soy Mahe, qué tal? ya tenéis todos al Principe en casa? espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. Supongo que ya podemos hablar del 6º sin spoilear a nadie porque han pasado los días suficientes como para que lo hayáis leído todos. De todas formas, y en previsión, quien no lo haya leído o terminado aún, mejor que no leais las respuestas a los rr porque no queremos fastidiar a nadie pero tampoco nos vamos poder quedar calladas ahora sin comentar ya que está publicado.Vamos con los rr de la semana.

**Alteia:** Hola! tu rr entró justo cuando lancé el capi anterior y por eso no tienes respuesta en ese pero sí ahora. Bienvenida aunque ya nos acompañabas ; ) Gracias por haberte decidido a darle al submit review¿a que no es tan dificil? No hace falta decir mucho o dejar un rr superextenso (aunque nos gustan mucho) pero como sabemos que hay mucha gente que nos tiene en favoritos, en alertas y vemos como aumentan los hits, nos gusta saber quienes son todos esos desconocidos que nos leen pero no saludan. Por eso, aunque solo sea para saludarnos y decirnos que estáis ahí, como has hecho tú,lo agradecemos mucho. Espero que cuando te puedas poner de nuevo al día con HH, nos vuelvas a dejar otro rr para saber que sigues ahí y no nos abandonaste, oki? Que te vaya bien en el año escolar y esperamos verte pronto. Besos.

**Celina:** Primero de todo, feliz cumpleaños! si entras al foro, pásate por Radios Magicas ; ) A ver, sobre la señora rubia, te puedo confirmar que es Narcisa, sí. Ya desde el verano que Snape le dijo a Mahe que la mansión de enfrente era la de los Malfoy dejábamos la pista del lugar pero con la descripción de esa mujer y la foto de dos hombres rubios, ahí queda aclarado pero sin decirlo de viva voz. ¿Quién es el contacto dentro de Hogwarts? jajaj, nos dicen mucho que nosotras no vamos a lo obvio porque no sabéis por donde vamos a salir con cada cosa que nos inventamos. Claramente hay dos opciones: Amy y Florence. Puede ser una de ellas, las dos o ninguna. Recuerda que somos muy liantas y lo mismo le damos la vuelta a todo, jeje. Espero que lo hayas pasado genial en tu cumple y en los carnavales. Besitos desde el sur de la península.

**Klau-Potter**: Piensas que Nora le dijo "cuidado" a Mahe por Florence y que fue esta mujer la que envió la lechuza a Narcisa, no? pero por qué piensas eso si Florence no sale en todo el capi? me ha resultado curiosa tu deducción, Klau. Con el tiempo veremos si acertaste ; ) Gracias por la intención de no olvidarte de los herederos mientras el principe te camela ; ) Besos.

**Paty:** Hola! Te has hecho lío con quien puede ser ese contacto interno en Hogwarts, no? Vas de Amy a Florence y de vuelta a Amy pero si te das cuenta, realmente pueden ser ambas, la cuestión es saber quién. Ninguna de ellas tenía clase cuando salió la lechuza, cierto pero quizá se dejó de nombrar a alguna otra mujer deliberadamente (cuela? jeje) Quién la considera buena amiga, Virginia o Snape? cada una cuadra su amistad con un personaje, siempre procuramos hacer las cosas ambiguas y en este caso, la carta lo es también. Para saber la verdad, solo vuestra intuición os podrá decir quien es la infiltrada o... simplemente, tendréis que seguir leyendo ; ) Besitos.

**Caliope:** Ya decía yo que se había quedado clarito que Florence era la de encantamientos, como para que lo preguntaras, jeje. Es que tú querías saber el DNI : D. Tranqui, que se sabrá más de ella poco a poco, no sé si bueno o malo pero se sabrá ;) Aunque no estés segura de quién puede ser el contacto de Narcisa, arriesgate y apuesta: tienes dos candidatas y puede ser una, las dos o ninguna, quien sabe. Eso sí, quien sea, es malvada... un rato. Que ganas tienes de que nos carguemos a Colagusano, jajaja, veo que las simpatías hacia ese bicho son mínimas. Pero por ahora es un tipo útil (tanto para los personajes como para nosotras) así que habrá que mantenerlo vivito y coleando pero en cuanto no sirva... (aquí pondría esa risa que pones de sádica :D ) Te habrás leído ya el 6º, no? o te fuiste a ver si daban más capis de HH por alguna de las librerías? ; ) ¿Te hiciste fotos cuando fuiste a por el libro? a ver si las subes en el topic que te veamos ;) Enga, que nos vemos!

**Stiby**: Tú, cuando leas, apunta todo lo que se te ocurra para que luego sepamos a dónde llega tu grado de locura ;) Cada vez se me hace más dificil hacer un disclaimer porque se me agotan las ideas, te lo aseguro. Siempre lo dejo para último momento a ver si se me ocurre algo gracioso u original pero que dificil! en fin, lo que siempre digo, que de todas formas estáis aquí para leer el capi y no el disclaimer o jugar al pasapalabra así que nada, si vuelvo a los disclaimers normales, no problem, no? Que ganas tienes de ver las clases! pero mujer, si hasta JK dice que la mayor parte de la trama se desarrolla fuera de las clases, en nuestro caso es exactamente igual. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ver cómo dan clases? ya es por curiosidad, aunque... yo también me moriría por una clase de Harry... uummm, ñam! lo adoro, jejej! Mark es un caso, nadie le va a quitar la costumbre de pasearse por las mesas por mucho que Snape le persiga y le regañe. Eso hará que más ganas le entren de merodear por el comedor. Verás tú como le veamos de verdad subiendo a la mesa de profesores para desayunar con su primo, jeje. ¿No quieres opinar sobre la segunda parte del capi? A ver, la carta sale de Hogwarts, de hecho Mahe la ve salir de alguna parte del castillo pero... ¿por qué piensas que la envía De la Croix? es tu opción de malvada? y qué hacemos con Amy? duda, duda, jejeje. ¿Te compraste al final el libro en la tienda del primo de Filch? digo yo que será su primo si es tan borde, no? jeje. A ver si te lo lees prontito no te vayamos a destrozar algo por aquí con algún comentario. Yo terminé Triada hace un mes y algo y ahora esperando que salga el tercero de la saga ¿Qué te parece Laura Gallego escribiendo? Yo pienso que tiene una imaginación desbordante pero me parece por otro lado muy previsible, muy pocas veces llegó a sorprenderme o intrigarme con La Resistencia (no te comentaré nada de Triada para no spoilearte) pero es cierto que es un libro muy entretenido aunque me sigo quedando con HP. Ya nos cuentas qué tal el Principe, oki? Uy! un segundo rr! veo que te leiste el libro y te gustó : ) Ya podemos comentarlo libremente. En cuanto a lo que decísCote y tú sobre que os gusta ver sufrir a Harry, ya he dicho en más de una ocasión que a mi me ENCANTA cuando lo pasa mal pero no por verle sufrir como si yo fuera una mortífaga y disfrutara con ello de esa forma, si no por esa humanidad que desprende, la debilidad y la fragilidad que le hace más cercano al mostrar sus miedos y sus sentimientos. Dan ganas de consolarle, jejeje. Lo repito: lo adoro.Ya veremos cuanto de mal lo pasa en HH ; )Besitos.

**Daiuuch:** Hola argentina :) ¿Ya tienes tu libro también? lo leíste? eso está bien. El capi: Mark y Nora para comérselos, eso es cierto, por eso son nuestros peluches. ¿Tú también ansiosa por querer ver las clases de Harry y Mahe? pero si lo interesante siempre pasa fuera! aunque... quien sabe lo que puede pasar dentro ;) Me encanta cómo tienes las cosas de claras con respecto a quien recibe la lechuza y quien la envía. Eres la única que ha analizado la carta y ha dado su opinión verdaderamente convencida, te felicito : ) No te puedo decir si tus suposiciones son correctas o no (te estaría revelando lo que ocurrirá) pero solo te diré que eres una lectora muy atenta ;) Besos.

**Cerberuxs:** Sí que hacía tiempo que no te veíamos. ¿Qué tal todo? Bueno, así que Tommy is back, eh? jejeje. Lo del Lord y sus siete vidas... me recordaste algo pero mejor no te comento porque no sé si leíste el Principe ya. Sobre por qué no le ha dolido a Harry la cicatriz... bueno, el Lord no se ha dejado ver, está escondido en algún lugar que ya diremos en su momento y está recobrando fuerzas así que quizá eso esté haciendo que a Harry aún no le duela la cicatriz como si el Lord estuviera perfectamente. Aunque... otra opción es que el Lord no sea quien tú crees y por eso a Harry no le duele. Ya lo veremos. ;) Albus no se encuentra en su mejor momento, si se está muriendo... ya lo veremos también porque inmortal no es. Me resulta curiosa tu idea de que cuanta más nueva wolfsbane tome Lupin, más cualidades lupinas tendrá sin que le afecten, no debería ser al contrario? que se debería sentir más humano. Aunque sus ojos ya son dorados, eso sí. Venga, no tardes tanto en pasar a vernos!

**Zalamandra:** Tiempos oscuros se acercan, pronto todos tendremos que decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil :D Tremenda frase de Dumbledore en la peli de CdF, jeje. Por Merlín, más ganas de ver la primera clase de Harry y Mahe, te imaginas que no hayamos escrito ninguna? dejaríais de leernos? espero que no ;) ¿Has terminado ya de leer el Principe? ya nos cuentas qué tal y si te despistaste mucho al leerlo en inglés ;) Besos.

**Marc:** claro que te echamos de menos! cuando no apareces, pensamos que ffnet ha fallado. Lo que no contábamos era que los exámenes también hacen que no haya rr, jeje. Me alegra que te rieras y te gustara el capi ;) Espero que el examen fuera bien y que estés leyendo el 6º. Nos vemos, oki? ala adios!

**TachiFk**: Esperemos que los quesaben lo que le pasó a Mahe, sepan guardar el secreto y aquellos que lo saben pero no quieren guardarlo, no consigan que llegue a sus oídos (esto último es tener demasiadas esperanzas, no?) La ayudante de Narcisa, todo un misterio pero me hace gracia que tú también comentas sobre lo obvio en nuestros capis, jeje. ¿Por qué te gustaría más que fuera Florence y no Amy? Bueno, espero que nadie pillara los spoilers de tu último review, aunque ya todos debéis haberos leído el libro en español así que han pasado a ser datos conocidos por todos ;) En cuanto a la pregunta sobre Ron y el Quidditch, uff, espera que hay mucho que contar entre herederos, maldiciones y magia, pero quien sabe, algo se hará ;)

**Lala-Potter**¿De verdad te perdiste con el capi?.¿por qué? comedor con los peluches, Mahe encontrándose con Amy y yendo después a la sala de profesores, y las noticias para Narcisa y el Lord: no tiene mucha más complicación pero quizá tenías ya más la mente en el Principe, no? ; ) Eres como Nigriv, con el libro en inglés y en español (ellas los tiene todos, yo solo en español) Nos pueden llamar auténticas fanáticas o frikis con tantas cosas HP que vamos teniendo entre escudos, varitas (Nigriv se ha comprado la de Snape, a mi me regalaron una de roble); la melodía en el movil (y yo que tengo tambiénel escudo de fondo), libros, películas, bandas sonoras, etc, etc, podemos montar una tienda, jeje. Pero ¿a que fan de HP no le gusta tener cosillas así? Por cierto¿perteneces a la Orden Sirusiana? la que venera al más guapo y mayor de los merodeadores? Quizás conozcas a Seika, nuestra primera sirusiana. Si es así, salúdala de nuestra parte, que la echamos de menos.

**Caro:** Totalmente de acuerdo en que Snape y Virginia son tal para cual (y ellos lo saben : ) ) Tú apuestas a quien mandó esa carta era Amy, no? buena opción, por supuesto ; ) A ver cuántas veces te hacemos cambiar de opinión, jeje.

**Cote:** Bienvenida de nuevo después de las largas vacaciones. Pensábamos que nos habías abandonado. ¿De verdad te olvidaste de todo? ufff, mal asunto si quieres que te pongamos al día de la historia con todo lo que ya llevamos. Lo de Malfoy dos años atrás y el mortiserum, eso viene de MA, la primera parte de la trilogía. ¿No te la leíste?.¿cómo has podido perdértela?ve allá y leela! ahí es donde se da a conocer Virginia por primera vez, por eso en UP ya la conocen todos. Ya veo que sigues queriendo que hagamos sufrir a Harry para que se vea más humano. Ya te dije que eso es algo que me encanta a pesar de que lo adoro, pero sufrirá, se preocupará y lo pasará mal, debes estar tranquila por ello. No sé si esta es la promesa a la que te refieres en tu mail(que por cierto, espero que las cosas vayan mejor con tu chico. No te hemos contestado porque de verdad que estamos falta de tiempo con nuestras ocupaciones muggle y no muggle) Lo que sí me da la impresión, por lo que dices, es que Mahe (la del fic) te tiene que caer mal, no? porque vuelves a hacer hincapie en que no le quiteprotagonismo a Harry. Solo te remito a que vuelvas a leer, por si no lo hiciste,lo que te contesté al respecto sobre ese protagonismo compartido la otra vez que lo dijiste. Vete al capi 35 que se titula "Regreso a casa" (36 del listado de ffnet)y verás mi respuesta porque ahora te lo repitiría otra vez exactamente igual, palabra por palabra. Cuidate.

**Kata:** Que desaparecida estabas! quiénes serán los del final, quién, quién? Y dices que apuestas por la profe nueva pero... hay dos profesoras nuevas, cuál de ellas? te parece una más mala que otra? cuidado que las apariencias engañan ; ) Lo de que los de 7º son demasiado principiantes para salir no lo entendí. ¿Te refieres a que podrían ser ellos los que están en contacto con Narcisa? me perdí un poco con eso. Vuelve pronto!

**El Pocho:** hola¿ya nos pillaste? eso está bien ;) Nosotras también nos hemos leído ya el Principe: Nigriv está libreta en mano tomando nota de todo lo que le llama la atención y yo pensándome si le doy ya la segunda vuelta al libro. Realmente es un libro un poco diferente a los anteriores pero tremendamente intrigante. Sobre nuestros capis¿no te gustaría que fuese Voldemort de nuevo? bueno, si te digo "quien sabe...", quizá pueda hacerte más ilusión por si acaso es otro malvado diferente y si te digo "que le vamos a hacer" puedes desilusionarte al confirmarte que es de nuevo Voldemort que ha regresado (ten en cuenta que tendríamos que contar cómo pudo regresar, eso puede ser interesante) Así que para no decirte una cosa o la otra, las uniré en... "quien sabe qué vamos a hacer" Jeje. Por cierto, me encantó ver que leíste el colateral de Algún día (ese lo escribí yo sola) pero me sorprendió que dijeras que Harry fuera algo egoista con los demás ¿Por qué? por dejarse morir? uff, es que estando tan mal como estaba, le daría igual todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Puede sonar un poco egoista pero en realidad es un sentimiento desesperado por querer estar de nuevo con Mahe. Nos vemos!

**Sir James of Voldemort**: El chico que tiene mi nick preferido, jeje. Me alegra volver a verte. Espero que todos los problemas que te surgieron, se solucionaran. Como ves, ya estamos en Hogwarts y ahora a seguir con todo lo que nos espera. ¿Ya has terminado el Principe?.¿te ha gustado? En cuanto al nombre, que se lo cambiaran ha sido algo a lo que nos hemos tenido que acostumbrar aunque el título no le quita verdad al personaje: es un misterio. Que hubiese un Harry-Ginny... bueno, a decir verdad, Ginny no es uno de mis personajes favoritos con lo que no me ha agradado mucho que estuviese con Harry ( un novio, otro novio, tan jovencita...y supuestamente seguía enamorada de Harry? decididamente no me gusta para él) Digamos que de Harry me interesa más conocer su vida, su relación con la gente que le rodea,la partela profecía y su destino al tener que vérselas con Voldemort, etc pero no me interesa su vida amorosa. Ya veo que eres un pro Harry-Hermione, aunque en este caso, siempre he visto más clara la relación de Hermione con Ron, cosa que así ha sido. De todas formas, algo que no me gusta de JK es como trata el tema parejas porque la de Lupin y Tonks... me dejó con cara de "ein? y esto qué es?" Pero en fin, eso es algo nimio en comparación con el resto del libro así que en rasgos generales, es unlibro genial. Esperamos verte más seguido, sí? si quieres escribirnos, nuestro mail está en nuestro perfil pero sí te aviso que no tenemos a nadie agregado al msn porque esa cuenta no la utilizamos, y las personales son solo para íntimos y familia. Besos

Uff, como solo puedo ponerme a contestar los rr a ratitos, llevo tres días con ello! bueno, ahora vamos ya a lo que vamos, no? a por el capi. El que tengo ganas de subir es el de la semana que viene pero esperomientras que podais entreteneros con este, sobre todo por quien sale ;) Atentos al trocito encursiva que es recuerdo!

**

* * *

****Capítulo 43: "Fantasma"**

(Por Mahe)

Las ventanas del despacho dejaban traspasar unos tímidos rayos de sol arropados por algunas nubes que irremediablemente anunciaban el final del verano y el comienzo del otoño… o bien que los del servicio de mantenimiento volvían a estar planteándose el ponerse en huelga para pedir un aumento de salario. Pero sinceramente, aquello era algo que no le importaba mucho cuando en su mesa tenía infinidad de papeles, en diferentes idiomas, cada uno con sus respectivas traducciones al inglés para poder ir coordinando a los países que participarían en los siguientes Mundiales de Quidditch. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo pero más aún era el trabajo a realizar para que todo saliera a la perfección. El era ahora el responsable del departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos y quería quedar en un buen lugar tanto por él mismo como por los que habían confiado en él adjudicándole tal puesto aunque la presión era mucha. No en vano, su padre era el Ministro y aquello, indirectamente, le presionaba más aún pero se había propuesto dejar el apellido Weasley en el mejor lugar posible y lo intentaría. Por una vez, él era el centro de atención aunque fuera en todo aquel embrollo deportivo.

Echando un vistazo a su agenda para ver los temas más importantes a tratar aquel día, la mente voló en sus recuerdos al sorprenderse lo ordenado que ahora lo tenía todo, sus citas, sus contactos, sus encuentros. _"Se asombraría si me viese" _pensó con una sonrisa al rememorar el planificador de tareas que Hermione le regaló en la Navidad de su quinto año y la de veces que estuvo tentado de lanzarlo al fuego de la chimenea cada vez que lo abría y le decía _"¡No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy!"_. La sonrisa se fue difuminando de sus labios mientras siguieron pasando más y más imágenes por su mente, éstas más recientes, mucho más recientes pero que le dejaban el mismo vacío que en ese momento sentía. Eran muchas la mañanas que había visto su cabello castaño avanzar por el amplio Hall de Ministerio hasta que entraba en los ascensores y la reja metálica dorada se cerraba separándole de ella. Aquella simple reja metálica solo representaba la desmesurada timidez que se apoderaba de él a pesar de tantos años conociéndose, la cual no le permitía hablar con ella, preguntarle la razón de su silencio aquel verano, la duda de cuales serían sus sentimientos y sobre todo, el saber si tenía alguna posibilidad aunque la noche del baile de graduación creyó que, con tiempo, lo conseguiría. Algo tan simple como trabajar en el mismo edificio, tanto que le alegró saberlo aquel día en Marauder´s Place durante el cumpleaños de Harry, se había convertido en algo simplemente anecdótico porque los encuentros con los inefables eran prácticamente nulos. Solo una mañana pudo hablarle, una mañana….

_Había llegado más tarde de lo que debería, se le habían pegado las sábanas aquella noche. De todas formas, él era su propio jefe dentro de su departamento aunque tuviera que rendir cuentas a sus superiores pero por un día que se retrasase… no creía que fuese a ocurrir nada. Salió casi despedido de una de las chimeneas que se situaban en las paredes del recibidor y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo que había quedado en las mangas de su camisa mientras algo le hizo mirar un instante la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos: la bella bruja le sonreía y por un momento, creyó verla guiñarle un ojo haciendo un levísimo gesto con la cabeza hacia la zona de entrada de los ascensores. Parpadeando repetidamente y sin comprender si es que el sueño le hacía ver visiones, se encaminó cruzando a grandes zancadas el recibidor, ya casi desierto por la hora. Cuando llegó a los ascensores se detuvo en seco, casi como sintió que se le paraba el corazón, las piernas le parecieron de mantequilla, un calor sofocante se apoderó de sus mejillas y la boca se le secó pareciéndole puro cartón: ella estaba allí, de espaldas a él y ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. No supo cómo reaccionar, si salir de allí sin hacer ruido y esconderse o llamarla pero ninguna de las dos opciones fueron necesarias: Hermione sintió como alguien se había acercado y había volteado. _

-¡Ron! –exclamó un poco azorada por la inesperada presencia de su amigo.  
-Ho… hol... ¡hola! –logró decir el pelirrojo casi sin voz a lo que Hermione sonrió.  
-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó cohibida  
-Bien –contestó con el mismo tono ronco de voz y logrando reaccionar se interesó por ella- ¿Y… y tú?  
-Bien también, con mucho trabajo… ya sabes –comentó señalando las carpetas que abrazaba contra su pecho en un intento por no mostrarse nerviosa ante él. Hacía mucho que temía la llegada de aquel encuentro porque sabía que él quería saber, que le pediría explicaciones de su comportamiento durante el verano, de su silencio, pero por mucho que supiera que tenían que encontrarse, no estaba preparada- Bueno, debo irme –dijo de pronto, mirando el ascensor que acababa de llegar- Me alegro de haberte visto.

Ron se quedó mirándola entrar en el habitáculo, sin avanzar ni un paso, sin pronunciar palabra. Solo cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar y vio como su imagen se perdía, susurró desesperanzado "No sabes lo que me alegro de haberte visto yo, Hermione"

-¡Te quieres estar quieta de una vez!

La voz la sobresaltó y dejó de batir las alas por un momento pero en seguida reaccionó, gorjeando alegremente como si el regaño no hubiera sido con ella.

-De verdad, Pig, es la última vez que te traigo al Ministerio. ¿Para qué¿para que me hagas compañía?.¡Pues vaya compañía! Ulular y ulular, volar y volar, siempre tan ruidosa¡me pones nervioso! –siguió refunfuñando por haberle sacado de sus pensamientos al tiempo que la pequeña lechuza se detuvo sobre la mesa, con cuidado de no posarse sobre algún lugar donde le terminase regañando más aún y se quedó muy quieta, mirándole con sus enormes ojos en respuesta a su reprimenda. Ron la miró resoplando, quedándose callado después de haber seguido farfullando unos segundos más y negó con la cabeza, acercando su mano a la pequeña ave- Lo siento, Pig, siempre termino pagándolo contigo –un débil ululo le dio la razón- Pero es que… me desespera que no hayamos hablado casi nada, no saber nada. –observó a la lechuza y dibujó una triste sonrisa en su rostro- Y tú dirás ¿y a mi que me cuentas con lo feliz que soy yo?

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta con dos golpes de nudillo.

-Adelante.

Una cabeza casi calva de un hombre más bien bajito y rechoncho se asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-Señor Weasley, los representantes de las delegaciones están llegando.  
-Gracias, Stuart. En seguida voy.

Cogiendo de nuevo su agenda, se levantó de la mesa avanzando hacia la puerta. Ciertamente, estaba nervioso porque aquella iba a ser la primera vez que tendría que hablar con los representantes de los demás países, gente experta en el tema, negociar con ellos y tratar sobre la organización pero pondría todo su empeño en hacerlo lo mejor posible a pesar de ser un novato. Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo, iba recordando mentalmente los nombres de los que serían sus invitados aquel día _"Estados Unidos, el señor Brankovich"; Irlanda, el señor OHare; Bulgaria, el señor Ivanova; España, el señor Santini…" _Cuando llegó al Hall, vio un pequeño grupo de hombres bien vestidos que charlaban animadamente entre ellos como si ya se conocieran_ "Claro que se conocen"_ pensó ligeramente angustiado _"El nuevo en todo esto soy yo"_ Suspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse y avanzó hacia ellos con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a Inglaterra, señores –saludó cordialmente estrechando la mano al primero de ellos que más cerca se situaba- Soy Ronald Weasley.  
-¡Oh, encantado! Soy Santini, el delegado de España –respondió el mago con un fuerte apretón de manos. Ron se sintió algo más seguro por la cordial bienvenida del español y prosiguió saludando a sus visitantes pero…

-¿Qué tal, Ron?

La pregunta a su espalda mientras saludaba al delegado estadounidense no le sorprendió pero sí el tono de voz¿cómo iba a olvidarlo? Se giró lentamente deseando equivocarse pero no, allí estaba con su rostro hosco, su nariz grande y curva y sus pobladas cejas negras. Le miró sorprendido hasta que logró articular palabra.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó bruscamente sin darse cuenta y miró su agenda para comprobar el error- Tú no eres…  
-No, yo no soy el delegado de «Bulgarria» pero Ivanova tuvo un asunto «urrgente» que «atenderr» y me envió a mí. Soy el subdelegado de mi país.  
- ¡Oh! –exclamó el pelirrojo contrariado ante el inesperado cambio de última hora porque si algo no esperaba era tener que tratar con Víktor Krum después del obstáculo que siempre había supuesto para su acercamiento a Hermione. El búlgaro se había convertido para él en el fantasma que parecía que siempre le iba a perseguir incordiándoleIntentando no prestarle más atención y que los demás invitados no percibiesen la tensión que la presencia del subdelegado búlgaro había suscitado en él, se giró hacia los demás- Bueno, creo que aún quedan por llegar varios delegados más así que si les apetece, podemos ir pasando a la sala de reuniones donde estarán más cómodos. Stuart les acompañará.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los ascensores, todos menos Krum que se quedó junto a Ron, el cual evitaba mirarle. El búlgaro le miraba de reojo sin mediar palabra hasta que comenzó a hablarle.

-Me «alegrré» mucho cuando me «enterré» de que te habían «nombrrado» jefe del «Deparrtamento» de Juegos y Deportes Magicos.  
Ron, casi de soslayo, le miró y sintiéndose un poco atontando por la amabilidad que le demostraba con sus palabras, la cual se contraponía a su sequedad, murmuró:  
-Gracias.  
El silencio recayó de nuevo entre ellos al tiempo que el pelirrojo deseaba intensamente que en cuanto llegase el ascensor, el ex jugador búlgaro dijera que iba a subir también pero… no lo hizo. Hizo algo mucho peor.  
-«Porr cierrto»¿sabes dónde puedo «encontrrar» a «Herrmione»? -Ron contuvo la respiración al escuchar que nombraba a la chica y en un segundo le dio exactamente igual si había sido muy seco hasta ese momento. Los celos podían con él, era inevitable. Al no contestar, Krum le miró más fijamente, extrañado- ¿Ron? No estás «rrespirando».  
El chico se dio cuenta y exhaló el aire disimuladamente.  
-Claro que respiro –dijo casi ahogado comenzando a hablar acelerado- ¿cómo no voy a respirar? Pues mira¿Hermione? Uf, es superdifícil encontrar a los inefables por el Ministerio porque no se si sabrás que ella es ahora una inefable. Así que no creo que la puedas ver. Una lástima. De hecho, creo que hoy no ha venido a trabajar porque….

Pero no pudo terminar su inventada y acelerada excusa porque Víktor iba al encuentro de la chica que en ese momento salía del ascensor.

-«¡Herrmione!»  
-¡Viktor!

El abrazo que se dieron y la alegría que mostraron al verse solo hizo que Ron se quedara aún más helado y desesperanzado. Era inútil continuar con aquel sueño de poder estar con ella: siempre habría alguien revoloteando que se lo pondría difícil si no, imposible. Resoplando con fuerza, bajó la cabeza para no seguir viendo la escena y se giró hacia las chimeneas esperando, sin ninguna gana, que llegaran los demás delegados que faltaban.

-Ron me estaba diciendo que no habías venido a «trrabajar» hoy –escuchó de pronto decir a su espalda y contrajo el rostro esperando una reprimenda de la chica tipo _"¡Ronald¿Pero como se te ocurre decir eso?" _como antaño le regañaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Pero solo escuchó silencio durante unos segundos hasta que la oyó hablar.  
-Sí, es cierto, acabo de llegar.  
El pelirrojo se giró lentamente hacia ellos, extrañado y confuso por su respuesta, pero en seguida vio en la mirada de Hermione que solo le había escudado para no hacerle quedar por mentiroso. El gesto consiguió que los colores subieran a sus mejillas haciendo juego con su pelo rojo.  
-¡Es genial «verr» que estás tan bien! –exclamó Krum tomándola de las manos- Me «prreocupó que tuvieras que «volverr tan «prronto pero…  
-Cosas que pasan –interrumpió la chica no dejándole continuar mientras miraba fugazmente a Ron- Por cierto¿cómo es que estás tú aquí?  
-Ivanova no pudo «venirr» así que vine yo. Y encantado de «hacerrlo», ya lo sabes.

La tímida sonrisa de Hermione se contrapuso de nuevo al gesto serio de Ron pero entonces, justo en ese momento, otro de los delegados llegaba y el pelirrojo se giró, saludándole efusiva pero aceleradamente, como si tuviera una gran prisa por salir de allí, para a continuación, coger por el codo a Krum, forzando una sonrisa y casi obligándole a andar sin dejarle despedirse de Hermione que comenzaba a ver un poco chistosa la reacción de su amigo.

-Ya estamos todos y nos están esperando. Vámonos. ¡Que tengas un buen día, Hermione! –exclamó Ron dando paso al delegado en el ascensor y metiendo casi a empujones a Krum también.

La chica suspiró profundamente mientras les veía desaparecer según el ascensor se comenzaba a mover _"Decididamente, debería hablar con él"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a una de las chimeneas y esperaba su turno para salir del Ministerio.

>>>>>>>>>>>

-Alguien viene.

Harry y Mahe se quedaron mirando hacia la chimenea del despacho del chico cuando las llamas verdes de la red flú comenzaron a brillar y, tras unos segundos, la imagen de Hermione apareció sonriente.

-¡Mione!.¿Qué tal? –saludó Harry levantándose de su mesa para ayudarla a salir de la chimenea -¿Cómo tú por aquí?  
-¡Hola! Bueno, me diste permiso para utilizar los libros de la biblioteca ¿recuerdas? –el chico asintió con una sonrisa- y te tomé la palabra, como no. ¿Qué tal, Mahe?  
-Hola Hermione. –saludó poniendose también en pie- Aquí estaba haciendo hora para marcharme a clase. Y realmente ya debería irme –dijo mirando su reloj. Alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia Harry, que se había acercado a ella, y suspiró brevemente cambiando su expresión.  
-Que vaya bien –animó el chico besándola en los labios- Y si tienes algún problema, llámame¿eh?  
Mahe trató de sonreír y negó con la cabeza.  
-Todo va a ir bien, ya no es mi primera clase. –desvió la mirada a Hermione y se despidió de ella- Me alegro de haberte visto.  
-Lo mismo digo.

Otro beso y la chica abrió la puerta cerrándola tras ella. Cuando Harry se giró hacia Hermione ofreciéndole asiento, ésta le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué le ocurre?.¿tiene algún problema con las clases?  
-No con todas pero sí con las que tiene que darle a los Slytherin de 7º –Hermione encogió el rostro entendiendo todo- Y ahora tiene una de ellas y sinceramente no lo pasa muy bien, sobre todo por los tres más problemáticos: Parkinson, Nott y Zabini.  
-Menudo trío –resopló la chica- Igualitos que nosotros.  
-Y que lo digas –rió Harry- Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué tal estás tú? Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.  
-Con muchísimo trabajo, imagínate. El proyecto del velo es más complicado de lo que realmente parece. Las runas del arco estaban ya descifradas, la materia de la tela exterior está siendo analizada pero queda lo más importante: tener una prueba tangible de lo que hay detrás, no solo algo descrito por Sirius. Estamos pensando en cómo obtener la esencia de su composición –se acomodó más en el asiento y siguió contándole- El querer venir a la biblioteca es para intentar buscar si existe alguna similitud del arco o de la materia que compone el velo en otras culturas mágicas, para ver si podemos tener algun otro campo de acción. De todas formas, aún queda establecer la conexión que el arco tiene con el espejo de Oesed, así que aún tenemos mucho trabajo para terminar de descubrir sus misterios.  
-Suena realmente interesante. –afirmó el chico convencido- He hablado varias veces con Sirius y está fascinado con el proyecto.  
-Es que es fascinante –confirmó feliz de pertenecer a tan importante trabajo.  
-Y… por lo demás ¿qué tal? –preguntó. Hermione carraspeó ligeramente y se movió incómoda en su butaca.  
-¿Por lo demás? –repitió ella aparentando no saber qué insinuaba pero Harry alzó las cejas en muestra de que no le iba a dejar escapar el tema y la chica cerró los ojos por un instante- Te refieres a Ron ¿no?  
-Ajá.

Hermione resopló sin saber cómo comenzar pero al menos tenía la certeza de que podría desahogarse con Harry mientras éste no empezara a recriminarle por lo que le iba a contar. Le miró y sintiendose como si fuera la alumna delante del maestro en espera de una explicación, trató de contarle aunque desde la vez que le habló ya hacia un año de sus sentimientos hacia él mismo, no había vuelto a hablarle de esa parte íntima de su vida y eso le coartaba un poco. Volvió a resoplar y comenzó a hablar.

-Pues Ron y yo… no hemos hablado prácticamente nada desde que estamos trabajando en el Ministerio –Harry frunció el ceño sin comprender.- Y la verdad es porque… le estoy evitando.  
-¿Pero por qué?.¿por qué le evitas? Es tu amigo.  
-Lo sé pero… sabes que él no quiere solamente mi amistad.  
-¿Y tú? –la chica se quedó en silencio mientras Harry la miraba fijamente- Sabes lo que él siente por ti –ella asintió- y creo que al menos por la amistad que tenéis, deberías explicarle por qué no has estado en contacto con él este verano cuando sí lo estabas con Ginny. Lo ha pasado muy mal.  
Hermione se levantó resoplando y comenzó a andar nerviosa por el despacho. Al final, casi le estaba costando contarle a Harry tanto como le costaría hacerlo con Ron.  
-Es que… no solo estuve con mis padres en Egipto este verano. Viktor también estuvo conmigo.  
Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido de la revelación y trató de confirmar que no se equivocaba de persona.  
-¿Viktor?.¿Viktor Krum? –Hermione asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sintiendo el rubor subir a sus mejillas mientras Harry murmuraba- Pero… uff, pobre Ron… -la chica volvió a sentarse mirando sus manos- Debes decírselo, Mione –le dijo tajante- Ron debe saber que estás con Krum y que deje de hacerse ilusiones.  
-¡Pero es que no estoy con él! –exclamó  
-¿Entonces?.¡Qué complicadas sois las mujeres! –expresó con contundencia  
- Solo pasó el verano con nosotros, solo somos amigos pero Ron no va a creerme, lo sé.  
-El confía en ti… –afirmó Harry  
-Pero sabes lo celoso que es. –le contradijo cortándole- Si esta mañana apareció Viktor en el Ministerio como representante de su delegación de Quidditch y no quiero ni contarte como fue la expresión de Ron cuando nos vio juntos. Hasta le había mentido diciéndole que yo no estaba por allí para que Viktor no me buscase.  
-Típico de él si Krum está cerca –confirmó el chico y ella se encogió de hombros dándole la razon. Harry se apoyó en la mesa acercando las manos a las de Hermione y las cogió apretándolas- Mione ¿tú qué sientes por Ron?

La chica evitó mirarle a los ojos y el calor aumentó en su rostro al ruborizarse aún más en cuanto escuchó la pregunta tan directa de su amigo. Suspiró profundamente antes de contestarle.

-Yo… yo no quiero perder su amistad si algo fuese mal.  
-Eso no responde a mi pregunta –la chica bajó la mirada y Harry no le insistió- pero creo que me da una respuesta aproximada –apretó sus manos con fuerza haciendo que le mirase de nuevo y le habló con franqueza- En ningún momento pienso que puedas perder su amistad si lo intentais aunque por mano del diablo la relación no marchase.  
-Pero ¿y si ocurriera? –preguntó temerosa- ¡Me da pánico pensar que puedo perderle! Es un miedo que nunca había tenido cuando estuve con Viktor o cuando creía estar enamorada de… -paró en seco sus palabras apretando los labios y Harry sonrió terminando por ella la frase.  
-¿Cuándo creías estar enamorada de mí? –la chica asintió totalmente azorada- Pero por que ni Viktor ni yo eramos realmente quienes habíamos tocado tu corazón. Pero él sí lo ha hecho¿verdad? –Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró profundamente asintiendo con la cabeza- Entonces no lo dejes por más tiempo, Mione, habla con él, dile lo que sientes. Te aseguro que te está esperando con los brazos abiertos, no te va a juzgar ni te va a reprochar nada, estoy seguro, pero… no estará esperando toda la vida.  
-Lo sé -Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos meditando las palabras de Harry y finalmente sonrió levantándose de su asiento mientras él hacía lo mismo- Lo haré, hablaré con él en cuanto pueda.  
Harry bordeó la mesa y se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo.  
-Así me gusta, que seas una Gryffindor para estos temas también. Yo también tuve que aprender –la chica sonrió separándose de él- Estoy seguro de que podré escuchar los gritos de alegría de Ron si dejo la ventana un poco abierta.  
La chica rió por el tonto comentario y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta para marcharse.  
-Gracias Harry  
-No tienes por qué dármelas. Ambos sois mis mejores amigos y quiero lo mejor para vosotros.  
-Ya te contaré que tal va todo. Me voy a la biblioteca.

Y despidiéndose de él, salió del despacho. Sin duda, sabía que con aquella conversación iba a lograr que uno de los sueños de Ron se cumplieran, solo cabía esperar que fuera tan feliz como el que él mismo vivía con Mahe.

* * *

Ya tenían que salir también Ron y Hermione, no? pues claro. Y ese peaaaazo de Krum, como no :DBueno, pues aquí lo dejamos por hoy y la semana que viene continuamos desde este punto así que... no nos falléis ; ) Besos. 


	45. Capítulo 44: Desde el pasado

**Disclaimer: **

-Doctor, no me encuentro bien  
-¿Qué le ocurre?  
-Pues me encuentro raro, estaba genial pero de pronto, es como si me faltara magia.  
-Uuuummm... ¿ha terminado de leer el Principe?  
-Pues sí, terminé hace poco.  
-Ahí está la razón. Acabar un libro oficial de JK provoca una sensación de euforia y aumento en los niveles mágicos de la sangre, por lo genial que es leer algo de ella y todos sus personajes. Pero cuando uno se da cuenta de que para poder continuar leyendo, pasarán mínimo dos años... es cuando se da el estado_ MIHP_  
-¿_MIHP_?  
-Mono Intenso de HP.  
-¿Y es muy grave?  
-Bueno, no es nada que no tenga solución. Vamos a ver que te receto... pastillas no, jarabes no, ah! si! capítulos de HH del laboratorio Guilmains!  
-¿Y eso que es?  
-Es un sucedáneo de HP pero que da unos buenos resultados de espera. El laboratorio Guilmains respeta con gran fervor los componentes originales. De hecho, sin estos originales de JK no tendríamos medicina. Pero lo que lo diferencia de los demás  
medicamentos es que tienen otros componentes exclusivos, solo puedes encontrarlos en esta receta y como dan tan buen resultado, algunos laboratorios clandestinos han intentado apropiarse de ellos. No te cuento los efectos secundarios que sufrieron los culpables cuandoen Guilmains se enteraron.  
-Si calman este horrible _MIHP_, no permitirán que los demás se queden con lo que es de ellas.  
-Por supuesto que no, y es que ya te digo, el resultado de los capis HH es bastante bueno: una dosis y los niveles mágicos y eufóricos del paciente suben a lo recomendado y a veces, incluso más.  
-¿Y cuál es el tratamiento?  
-Un capi por semana hasta que se agoten las existencias. Aunque quisieras tomas más dosis, es contraproducente porque crea más mono todavía al ser más asequible que el medicamento de JK. Y eso no es bueno, ni para ti como lector, ni para los laboratorios porque su preparición requiere tiempo y esfuerzo.  
-Lo recordaré y a ver si vuelvo a llenar mis niveles mágicos en seguida.  
-Lo harás, Harry, lo harás.

Paranoias aparte surgidas mientras esperaba para entrar a la consulta del médico... (por cierto, Harry tendrá mono de si mismo:D) Hola brujas y magos que tenéis MIHP! Qué tal? soy Mahe. Otra semanita más subiendo capi pero hoy os voy a hacer una pregunta, dado la insistencia de la gran mayoría: si no hubiera ningún capi en el que se desarrollase una clase ¿dejaríais de leernos?Es que casi no hay rr en el que no pidais una clase de Harry o Mahe, es increible! Os llama más la atención las clases que el propio tema de herederos del que casi nadie ha preguntado aún. Pero bueno, supongo que todo llegará pero tanta insistencia... cuidado que algunas musas se agobian y la vamos a liar. Quien avisa no es Pettigrew... Vamos a por los rr.

**SleepyGirlDark1**: Hola! Bienvenida. Así que te leíste los dos fics, MA y UP del tirón, no? que empacho, jeje. Nos hablas en singular pero... somos dos escribiendo, eh? Me alegro de que te parecieran genial los fics y que te estés enganchando con HH. Ya nos cuentas qué tal.Besos.

**Paty**: Para continuar leyendo, pulse... jeje. Ya era hora de que aparecieran un poquito Hermione y Ron, y como no, para darle un poco de vidilla, si metemos a Krum ya sabemos quepuede ser más explosivo. Veremos a ver qué pasa si estos dos hablan porque aunque Ron ha demostrado estarenamorado de Hermione, enterarse de que Krum la visitó en verano aunque solo como amigos... veremos a ver por dónde sale esto, no se nosvaya Hermione a vivir Bulgaria y elpelirrojo se quede solito, jeje, pobre. Bueno, primero aver si hablan y luego ya veremos qué hacen. Nos vemos! Besitos.

**TakiFk**: Hola! Pues si te dijera que a Ron y Hermione no los tenemos olvidados, te mentiría, jeje. Es cierto, casi no aparecen pero porque esta vez no son personajes principales de la trama (no son protagonistas para aquellos que se quejan de los que sí lo son.) Florence te parece desagradable y Amy buena persona, no? jejej, perfecto, esa es la idea, ahora... cuál será la correcta? Eso sí, te corrijo algo: el marido de Amy no está muerto. Todo está enlazado: el marido de Amy, ella y su hijo Derek. ¿Te hago memoria? Derek fue atacado por su padre en el callejón Diagon en verano, su padre fue uno de los mortífagos que escapó la noche de la batalla así que Amy se quedó sola porque él no puede aparecer así como así sin que lo apresen. ¿Te parece un buen motivo para querer vengarse de ese "encarcelamiento" sin rejas que tiene este hombre? Cuanto puede haberle ocultado Amy a su hijo? mucho si se ve desde este punto de vista y que esté ayudando a Voldemort, tal y como dices, también puede y debe ocultárselo. Pero claro, todo esto lo hablamos pensando que Amy sea la mala, y si no lo es? jejeje. ¿Somos mala? lo sabemos, gracias :D Preguntas por qué no actualizamos más de una vez por semana. Lo hemos dicho muuuuchas veces: porque si lo hacemos más a menudo, nos pillaríais escribiendo porque aún nos quedan muchas cosas por preparar y entonces no tendríais capi una vez a la semana, si no quizá una vez al mes! UP sí lo subimos casi a diario pero porque era una historia más corta (bueno, y tiene 110 capis, jeje, no sé ni cuantos tendrá esta) y ya estaba casi todo escrito cuando comenzamos a subir pero con HH hemos empezado antes de lo que esperábamos y aunque parecía que aún quedaban meses para que nos alcanzaseis, al final el tiempo corre mucho. Pero bueno, si tenéis tantas ganas de que actualicemos debe ser porque tenéis ganas de leer y eso significa que la historia os gusta, no? Ea, pues eso es lo que nos importa, que os guste. Por cierto¿te gusta la nueva madurez de Harry? jejeje, a mi también : ) A ver, la hemos sacado de su experiencia: tiene ya 18 años, ha pasado por cosas muy duras en la vida y ahora tiene un futuro por delante como nunca creyó que podría tenerlo. Es profesor, subdirector y tiene a su cargo más de mil alumnos que dependen y quieren aprender de él ¿crees que no son razones para que haya tenido que madurar? pues ahí está su fuente de madurez ; ) Venga, nos vemos!

**Lala-Potter:** No tienes por qué agradecerme que te explicase el capi anterior, simplemente me extrañó que te perdieras porque no es de los más enrevesados (te aseguro que tuve que reescribir un capi entero que leeréis dentro de un tiempo, porque sabía que con ese sí que os íbais a perder, me perdía hasta yo) A ver si ahora que ya leiste el Principe consigues centrarte en los herederos pero tú tranquila, que si hay que hacerte un "Orientame" te lo hacemos ; ) Besos.

**Cerberuxs**: Clases, clases, clases, ainssss. Tú lo que quieres es leer todo lo que tenemos escrito porque pides hasta saber de las diabluras de Mark con la capa. Imagínate que no la utiliza en todo el año (te lo crees? yo tampoco, jejeje) Ya me imaginé que dijiste lo de las siete vidas por los siete horcrux del Principe pero por precaución, por si alguien leía los rr y no había leído el libro, no quise aclararlo.Uy! de pronto me has sacado a Salazar, y eso? qué tiene que ver aquí el fundador de tu casa? (ya veo que Slytherin, eh? ; ) ) Si fuera él, es que se ha conservado crionizado como Walt Disney para poder mantenerse en pie y dar tantas órdenes. Pero es curioso que pienses que el malo puede ser él, curioso, muy curioso... ; ) Y Lupin, en principio ya puede controlar al lobo, mientras siga tomando la poción pero... y si no puede tomarla? qué pasará? se volverá más peligroso al volver a ser un lobo totalmente después de haber olvidado ese estado? o se habrá anulado totalmente ese gen licántropo y ya no se transformará más? todo esto y mucho más en HH :D

**Anapotter**: Bienvenida! Nos alegró mucho ver un nuevo rr desde UP y nos ha gustado mucho ver tus rr estos días tan seguiditos, haciendonos saber por dónde ibas leyendo. Por cierto, me encanta saber que te gusta tanto la relación entre Harry y Mahe, es muy tierna, no? jeje. ¿Te has leído los colaterales? Ahí encontrarás uno de Sirius, otro de Virgnia y Snape (esto están escritos por Nigriv) y dos míos, sobre Harry y Mahe. Si no los leíste, hazlo y ya nos cuentas ; ) Dumbledore no apareció mucho porque debía mantenerse al margen durante UP, veremos a ver que pasa en HH, pero es cierto lo que dices, siempre gustan ver sus sabias palabras : ) Espero que no te de ningún ataque por leernos, chiquilla, que si no nos dan a nosotras escribiendolos teniendo que sentir cada palabra, no creo que os lleguea dar a vosotros. Creo que eres de las pocas lectoras (chicos incluidos) que han preguntando por los herederos a parte del capi de la canción, jeje. Pero es así, es un fic de herederos, a ver cuándo aparecen aunque... lo mismo ya están entre nosotros y solo tienen que salir a la luz para los demás. ¿Tú también pides que pongamos alguna clase de Harry o Mahe? madre mía, que estress! sigue leyendo a ver que pasa. Que gracia, de pronto te muestras segura de que la carta es de Amy pero en un segundo dudas si no será de De la Croix, jeje. Eso nos gusta, haceros dudar y que no tengáis las cosas tan claras (ya habrás comprobado en más de una ocasión que somos malvadas, no? jeje) ¿Muerte a Krum? pobrecito¿qué te ha hecho? ya sabes que solo fue a visitar a Hermione como amigos, él no ha hecho nada malo. El problema debe ser de Hermione, a ver si se aclara aunque en el último capi hablando con Harry se le vio bastante segura de lo que quería, verdad? ya veremos qué le tenemos preparado al pelirrojo. ¿Cuántos fics te estás leyendo a la vez para volverte más loca que Don Quijote? jejej, me has recordado a Sir Cadogan y el mini que hice sobre él. : ) ¿Te has pasado por nuestros perfiles personales para ver lo que tenemos escrito Nigriv y yo por separado? si te apetece, pásate por ambos y nos cuentas. Encontrarás los enlaces ennuestro perfil conjunto de Guilmains. Pues nada, Ana deMadrid, encantada de tenerte con nosotras y hasta el próximorr. Besos.

**Zalamandra**:La pregunta del millón¿por qué horrocruxes cuando suena bien horcruxes? a sabersi lo sabremos algún día, quizá a la traductora se le quedó el dedopegado en la "r" y en la "o" y nosupo borrarlo,o quiso hacerse la lista "adaptando" el nombre al español sin saber que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, o a saber. La petición del millón: clases! argh! Menos mal que al menos sabemos que no dejarías de leernos en caso de que no las hubiera porque con tanta petición por parte de todos, ya dudamos de lo que hariais la mayoría : ( ¿No te gusta la pareja de Ron y Hermione?.¿qué eres H-Hr? jeje, pues me parece que ya no hay mucho que hacer en ese aspecto, lo siento por ti. A mí sí es una pareja que me gusta, de hecho siempre la he visto bastante clara aunque los H-Hr sacaban teorías a favor de ellos hasta de debajo de las piedras pero personalmente, no las veía. ¿Se te están agotando las ideas para los rr? a mí se me agotan para los disclaimers y aún así tengo que ponerlos! así que nada, hacemos un trato: tú nos sigues dejando rr y yo me sigo rebanando los sesos para dejar un disclaimer original, oki? ; ) Besos.

**Mappy**: Hola! vaya, veo que has hecho un cambio bastante radical en tu vida con esa mudanza, eh? espero que te vaya genial en tu nuevo lugar. A ti si te gusta la pareja de R-Hr, no? digamos que ambos tienen las cosas claras en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero... aún deben hablarlo así que todavía no podemos echar las campanas al vuelo, cuidado! Cuidate y nos vemos prontito, espero.

**El Pocho**: Hola! te habíamos perdido la pista. Vaya! pides que haya clases! uuummm... desde cuándo no nos pedía alguien esto? eeemmm... desde hace un rr! además quieres una clase detallada, no? pero si tú mismo lo has dicho, que en el libro oficial solo hay una o dos! Pues sí, la castaña y el pelirrojo parece que pueden andar juntos siempre y cuando hablen entre ellos (y Krum no vuelva a aparecer, claro) Me he quedado pensando en tu pregunta de si hemos sacado a Fleur en algún lugar y sé que sacarla no lo hemos hecho pero nombrarla... si no me falla la memoria creo que tampoco (quizá en la fiesta de graduación de UP pero te soy sincera si te digo que no lo recuerdo bien). Tenemos demasiada gente nueva en el fic como para meter también a Fleur y mucho menos a Gabrielle¿qué vamos a hacer con ellas?.¿enseñarles bien nuestro idioma? no,no, suficiente con lo que hay, que así ya os gusta, no? ; ) Hasta el próximo!

**Caro**: Me alegra que te gustara el último capi : ) Es que aunque pase el tiempo, la amistad del trío se va a mantener de una forma u otra, eso es seguro, y este tipo de conversaciones (quizá ya más maduras como decían por ahí arriba) hace que la relación entre ellos se fortalezca al ir con la edad. Lo de las clases... cuando termine los rr de este capi, voy a hacer recuento de cuantos de vosotros nos habéis pedido clases de Harry y Mahe, os sorprenderéis. ¿Dos días medio desaparecida con el Principe? jejej, yo sé a quien le gustaría desaparecerse con él no solo dos días, si no dos siglos : D Los de los horrocruxes, ganas de fastidiar de la traductora porque no le encuentro sentido. Yo, por mi parte, seguirán siendo siempre horcruxes. Venga, cuidate y besitos.

**DaIUuCh.MagIC.WoRLd.HP :** Ufff, madre mía! lo siento, pero para nosotras seguirás siendo Daiuuch a secas porque además de nombre largo que te pusiste, acertar qué letra elegiste en mayúscula y cuál en minúscula! que lío, jeje. Sobre el Principe, yo estoy bastante convencida de que Snape está del lado de Dumbledore y que aquello no fue un asesinato, si no algo que sabía que tendría que hacer si Albus selo pedía (espero no estar influenciandome de nuestro Sev, jeje). Al ser espía doble, se está arriesgando bastante y eso hace que sea un personaje mucho más interesante. Veremos a ver qué nos tiene JK preparado para el 7º. Ya nos cuentas tus razones porque las mías son detalles por todo el libro mezclados con corazonadas; ) Que Krum esté revoloteando por entre la posible relación deRon y Hermione (Mione para los amigos ;)hace que sea más dificil que estén juntos pero a la vez más intensas las ganas de esa unión (ya sabes, cuanto más dificil se pone algo, más ganas de tenerlo) Aún no han hablado, a ver cuándo lo harán. Tú no te preocupes por escribir mucho en los rr que a nosotras nos gusta ; ) Besos!

**Layn:** Uy, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ya te extrañábamos.¿Qué tal todo? Espero que el tener menos posibilidad de conectar cuando quieras no haga que nos abandones. Tú sigue leyendo y conectas para saludarnos, ok? ; ) Cuidate.

**Elementhp:** No me lo puedo creer! has vuelto! ; ) Ya pensé que te habían abducido. La cantidad de capis que te has leído de golpe, eh? tendrás un empacho de HH. ¿Tú también exigiendo clases? llegas ahora y ya estás pidiendo? arghh, esto suena a la unión hace la fuerza y os habéis unido todos contra nosotras! socorro! Venga, que nos vemos!

**Eva Vidal: **¿Te hice legislemens? jeje, me alegro. Ya he comentado que Ron y Hermione no son personajes fundamentales en la trama pero sí gusta que aparezcan de vez en cuando porque siempre han sido protagonistas, es cierto. Pero tal y como tú dices, Krum le pone pimienta o picante a esta relación, así es todo más gracioso (a Ron le hace una "gracia", jeje)

**Stiby**: Ya me extrañaba no tener rr tuyo en este capi con lo rápida que sueles ser. ¿También pulsas los números que decían que el Principe era genial, inteligente, etc? jeje. Espero que no te atrases mucho en la lectura porque eres de las poquitas que teorizas sobre lo que vamos haciendo y eso nos gusta mucho. Sobre tu fic, es bueno que tengas ganas e ilusión por acabarlo, sea cuando sea, y publicarlo. Después verás lo que anima recibir rr y saber que te leen ;) Pero antes estudia mucho, eh? Besos

**Celina**: Carnavalera! que bueno que tuvieras tantas cositas buenas juntas: carnavarles, cumpleaños, libro... que chachi : ) Me alegra que te hiciera ilusión ver tu felicitación, no sabía si lo verías. En cuanto a lo de los horcruxes y el nombre del foro, es cierto que cuando lo leímos, nos sorprendió la coincidencia en el número pero no deja de ser eso, una coincidencia obviamente. El nombre del foro tiene su pequeña historia: mi amiga Missi (la directora) tuvo el precioso detalle de ponerle esenombre en honor a uno de los primeros fics que escribí que se llama precisamente Siete Almas, donde había siete personajes nuevos que inspiré en las "amigas HP" que tenía en el msn en aquel tiempo. El fic es muy especial para mí, tanto por ser mis inicios en la escritura como porlo que representó en aquel tiempo, pero sé que también lo fue para esas almas que participaron en la historia porque se vieron luchando con Harry y encima, poder verel nombre en un lugar tan importante paramí como es el foro, imagínate si me siento orgullosa. Te confieso que cuando salió lo de los horcruxes tuve una fugaz idea de enlazar estos siete elementos con las siete almas del fic y hacer una tercera parte (porque tiene segunda) pero... se quedó y se quedará en idea por muchas razones.Pero no deja de resultar curioso, jeje. Que me enrrollo! No puedo decirte si volverán a aparecer Ron y Hermione pero puede ser ; ) Nuestros mails están en nuestro profile, tomamos nota del tuyo. Venga, besos, guapetona!

**Lladruc: **¿Ves tú porque decía en el disclaimer de hace unos capis que HH era como el cholate? porque sustituye a lo bueno que es la historia original, jeje. Es cierto que el final del 6º es triste, a mí se me escapó alguna lagrima que otra en ciertos momentos (pero yo no cuento, que soy muy llorona) Y ahora tendremos que esperar mínimo un año para tener el 7º en inglés y seguro que dos para tenerlo en español. Pero por muchas ganas que tenga de saber qué pasa, me da mucha pena saber que se acabará la saga HP, me da una pena terrible porque sé que no será lo único que se acabe. Pero en fin, ya llegará ese momento, ahora disfrutemos de lo que tenemos!

Y bien! no puedo creer que los últimos rr no hayan pedido clases! casi la mitad de los rr que entraron esta semana, han pedido clases y los que no las pedisteis, seguramente lo pensasteis o lo pedisteis en rrrr anteriores, ya os conocemos. Digamos que esta insistencia es como decir que por vuestra parte"la unión hace la fuerza" y por la nuestra diriamos "si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él". ¿No me entendéis? pues a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 44: Desde el pasado. **

(Por Mahe)

A cada paso que daba acercándose, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba más y más. A pesar de que hacía semanas que trabajaba en ello y de que no le resultaba tan complicado como esperaba, no se acostumbraba a algunos momentos, existiendo siempre un instante que temía con intensidad: cuando Slytherin de 7º esperaba su clase.

Era realmente estresante enfrentarse a ellos porque las clases con ese curso y esa casa no eran precisamente unas "horas de enseñanza en el fascinante mundo de las Pociones": eran clases totalmente insidiosas, llenas de disimuladas ironías y malos modos en los que tenía que poner todo su autocontrol sobre la mesa para que las chispas nunca llegaran a saltar, sobre todo con esos tres estudiantes tan problemáticos que, a su opinión, deberían estar donde estaban todos los demás jóvenes mortífagos que participaron en la batalla. ¿Por qué darles una oportunidad a ellos si parecían auténticos delincuentes? No lo comprendía pero no estaba en su mano hacer nada para evitarlo, tenía que seguir impartiéndoles clase y seguir siendo tan estricta y severa con ellos como su propio padre lo fue los años anteriores.

Cuando se aproximó al pasillo donde se encontraba su aula se sorprendió de que ya estuvieran todos dentro de clase: normalmente esperaban a que ella llegase y les diese paso pero esta vez, parece ser que debieron encontrar la puerta abierta y ya se habían acomodado en sus pupitres. Una situación que consideraría normal en cualquiera de sus otros alumnos pero no en los Slytherin: su intuición comenzaba a avisarle que algo tramaban. El murmullo en el interior era constante y antes de abrir la puerta, suspiró profundamente para tratar de calmarse, conteniendo a través de lo antiguo toda la inquietud que sentía. _"Mente Ravenclaw y corazón Gryffindor… puedes con ellos. Vamos allá"_

Empujó la puerta y el silencio se hizo en seguida, como si el propio Severus Snape hubiese aparecido en la entrada, atemorizando a los alumnos con su sola presencia. Pero ella sabía que no les atemorizaba, ni quería hacerlo, pero aún así deseaba que aquel silencio representara algún día el respeto que al menos esperaba le tuviesen.

-Buenos días, alumnos.

Saludó acercándose a su mesa escuchando como solo contestaban algunos de los chicos y chicas y al alzar la mirada hacia ellos comprobó como habían sido los Gryffindor que aquel día compartían clase pero ninguno de los Slytherin abrió la boca. Cruzó la mirada con Ginny, que estaba sentada en las primeras filas, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al sentir como la pelirroja trataba de infundarle ánimo a través de su mirada. Mahe carraspeó y se dirigió al resto de alumnos mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia la pizarra haciendo aparecer una variada lista de ingredientes escritos en ella.

-Bien, como verán, estos ingredientes son conocidos por todos. Son ingredientes básicos en muchas de las pociones que han visto durantes estos siete años y lo que hoy quiero que hagan es trabajar sobre estos elementos elaborando la poción que prefieran.  
-¿No quiere que hagamos una concreta, profesora? –preguntó Ginny en representación de sus compañeros ante la tarea que les solicitaba hacer la joven.  
-No, quiero darles libertad para ver su capacidad de inventiva. Con estos ingredientes, pueden llegar a elaborar… -echó un vistazo a la pizarra y valoró las posibilidades-siete pociones diferentes y que ya conocen. Así que… manos a la obra.

Poco a poco, los alumnos comenzaron a tomar nota y prepararse para iniciar el trabajo que durante las próximas dos horas les mantendría enfrascados entre ajenjos, acónitos y demás ingredientes. Se trataba de una clase totalmente práctica, donde la teoría debía ya residir en sus mentes, una clase en la que inicialmente Mahe no tendría que explicar nada, algo que agradecía porque sentía un extraño dolor de cabeza desde hacía unos días que sabía que no le permitiría desempeñar en condiciones su labor de profesora. Aunque realmente, una clase de ese tipo hacía que, posteriormente, le esperase el tremendo trabajo de tener que corregir todas las muestras que le dejasen sobre su mesa pero en ese momento prefería silencio y tranquilidad.

Los minutos fueron pasando lentos mientras recorría las mesas comprobando lo que los alumnos realizaban, supervisando sus trabajos y respondiendo algunas dudas hasta que finalmente, decidió sentarse a su mesa para desde allí, seguir vigilando. El dolor de cabeza había aumentado considerablemente a pesar de todo, así que cerró los ojos para intentar aliviarse a través de lo antiguo. Apoyó los dedos índice y corazón en las sienes comenzando a masajearlas, respirando despacio, lentamente, concentrándose en su poder. Durante unos segundos casi lo consiguió pero de pronto, se percartó de un leve e insistente ruido, como una especie de zumbido, un rasguño persistente que venía del cajón de su escritorio. Abrió los ojos y miró de reojo frunciendo el ceño _"¿Pero qué es eso?" _. Echó un vistazo a los alumnos un segundo y regresó su atención al cajón que comenzó a abrir lentamente, cuando…

-¡Aaahh!

Se levantó de golpe haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás y en un rápido movimiento, sacó su encantada gritando:

-¡Evanesco!

Todos los alumnos se asustaron al grito de la chica y permanecieron atentos y sorprendidos por la extraña reacción de Mahe que trataba de recuperar la respiración, mirando hacia el cajón, ahora vacío, con una expresión de total desagrado en su rostro. Inspiró profundamente y miró hacia la clase que seguía pendiente de sus movimientos, totalmente en silencio. Sentía como le temblaban las piernas, el cuerpo entero, pero trató de controlarse poniendo todo el empeño e intentando que la voz no se le quebrase.

-¿Quién ha sido? –todos seguían en silencio y ella fue pasando la mirada de unos a otros, viendo la cara de desconcierto de algunos y la de agradable sorpresa de otros, mientras repetía con rabia alzando la voz- He preguntado que quién-ha-sido.

Bajó del estrado situándose frente a los silenciosos alumnos a quien no les quitaba ojo de encima aunque sospechaba con bastante seguridad de quienes habrían podido ser los artífices de tal "travesura". Viendo que no conseguía sacar al culpable, se acercó a los que estaba segura eran los autores de la misma y los miró fijamente.

-¿Quién ha llenado el cajón de mi escritorio de cucarachas?

Las expresiones de asco se sucedieron en la clase mientras los alumnos a los que Mahe tenía frente a ella parecían no inmutarse.

-Este castillo es muy viejo –rompió el silencio despectivamente Theodore Nott- Es normal que haya cucarachas.  
-¿Y todas acaban en mi cajón? –inquirió Mahe con sarcasmo a lo que Nott sonrió encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.  
-Normalmente están en la sala de profesores y en los despachos –comentó en voz baja Blaise Zabini pero Mahe le oyó y apretó los puños por la osadía del Slytherin.  
-¿Cómo dice, señor Zabini?  
-Que hay demasiadas cucarachas por el castillo, por algunos lados más que por otros.  
-Lástima que no podamos deshacernos de ellas tan fácilmente como ha hecho usted¿no? –expresó con total ironía Pansy Parkinson.

Mahe resopló lenta y profundamente. Era la primera vez que se tenía que enfrentar tan directamente con los alumnos y sacar todo su genio si era preciso, pero en ese momento el nudo en su garganta casi se lo impedía y menos aún se sentía capaz con la sonrisa despectiva con la que Pansy la miraba. Había algo en ella, podía sentirlo aún sin ni siquiera evaluarla, pero sabía que la odiaba profundamente, podía verlo en sus ojos. Sin poder contenerse, pronunció el hechizo en su mente _"Legeremens"_ y supo a ciencia cierta cómo había sido ella la que había puesto los desagradables insectos en su escritorio _"Vamos a dejarle un regalo"_ resonó en su mente la voz de la Slytherin. Mahe parpadeó, pasando la mirada por los tres alumnos y, aunque sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría, dejó que el carácter heredado de su padre saliera a flote aunque comenzaran a llamarla "Mahe Snape"

-Está bien. Deberían tener más respeto por este castillo, por el personal que les imparte las clases y por mí, como profesora suya que soy. Así que… serán 30 puntos menos para Slytherin… por cada uno.  
-¿Qué pruebas tienes de que hayamos sido nosotros? –reprochó Zabini. Mahe miró a Pansy fijamente: sus ojos negros casi llegaban a estremecerla por el odio que irradiaba.  
-Las suficientes para saber que querían hacerme un regalo –la Slytherin frunció el ceño extrañada de escuchar el comentario tan aproximado al que ella misma había hecho y la mueca de desprecio en su rostro fue mayor aún.  
-Me ha hecho legislemens. –espetó- Puedo denunciarla.  
-¿Seguro que le he hecho legislemens? –repuso Mahe sabiendo que Pansy acababa de pillarse los dedos- ¿Qué pruebas tiene, señorita Parkinson? Si quiere acusarme, tendrá que contarle a su jefe de casa o al subdirector lo que su mente me ha revelado para que ambas versiones cuadren con lo que… creo que sería muy estúpido de su parte el delatarse a usted misma y a sus compañeros¿no cree? –los ojos de Pansy casi eran sendas rendijas por donde echaba chispas de rabia incontenible. Mahe volvió a mirar a los tres alumnos y siguió hablando tajante- Los tres están castigados y cumplirán su castigo en cuanto termine la clase.  
-¡Es la hora del almuerzo! –protestó Nott  
-¿Y? –preguntó la profesora con indiferencia- Creo que para ustedes será todo un aliciente saber que yo tampoco almorzaré vigilando su castigo. –Nott resopló mirando hacia otro lado farfullando por lo bajo _"Lo que me importará a mí que comas o no"_  
-¿Y cuál va a ser nuestro castigo, profesora Guilmain? –preguntó Zabini recalcando irónicamente el nombre de la chica- ¿Tendremos que copiar 100 veces "En Hogwarts no hay cucarachas"?

La chica suspiró profundamente para tomar aliento. No podía creer que aquellos alumnos fueran tan desvergonzados por muy pocos años que se llevaran, supuestamente algún respeto deberían tenerle. Se quedó callada durante unos instantes bajando la mirada, pensativa, hasta que la alzó hacia ellos.

-No, señor Zabini. Ese no será el castigo –se giró dándoles la espalda un momento y comenzó a pasear por delante de sus mesas- Ya que a los tres se les ha dado la oportunidad de regresar a Hogwarts para regenerar su comportamiento, van a hacer algo por sus compañeros. Algo que estoy segura les van a agradecer profundamente. –la expectación en el aula aumentó considerablemente ante las palabras de Mahe- El señor Nott y el señor Zabini limpiarán los calderos de sus compañeros en cuanto termine la clase. Los calderos de todos y cada uno de ellos, a fondo y sin magia. –los dos chicos alzaron las cejas por el tonto castigo pero al ver que Mahe seguía hablando, cambiaron de opinión- Cuando terminen, se encargarán de preparar los gusarajos que se necesitarán esta semana en clase. Prepararán los de todos sus compañeros, de todas las casas así que… tienen bastante trabajo por hacer. Lo harán sin ningún tipo de utensilio. Para eso tienen dos manos¿verdad? –comentó despectivamente la chica haciendo que la expresión de asco fue compartida por todos los alumnos- Y por supuesto, me refiero a los gusarajos de ese estante –señaló hacia un armario situado a la izquierda y la cara de los dos Slytherin se descompuso- Los gusarajos vivos, no los que están muertos. Si fueran los que están muertos… sería demasiado fácil. –añadió finalmente con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mahe se recordaba más que nunca a su padre pero no tenía más remedio que seguir así- En cuanto a usted, señorita Parkinson, también va a preparar algunas cosas para sus compañeros –se acercó a su mesa apoyando los puños en ella y dijo intencionadamente- Vamos a aprovechar su… "regalo". –la Slytherin la interrogó con la mirada sin pronunciar palabra y Mahe le aclaró para que no hubiera ninguna duda- Sí, señorita Parkinson, va a preparar todas las cucarachas que tan amablemente me regaló: las desmembrará y separará cabeza y cuerpo, sin utensilios, igual que sus compañeros.  
-Usted hizo desaparecer las cucarachas de su cajón –espetó la chica y Mahe sonrió. Se giró hacia Ginny manteniendo la sonrisa y extendió su mano.  
-Señorita Weasley¿sería tan amable de prestarme su varita?

Las miradas expectantes de todos los alumnos recaían en la profesora ante la petición realizada a la pelirroja pero ésta, sin dudarlo un momento, le alargó su varita sin preguntar. Mahe agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza y entonces, sacó su propia encantada de su túnica sujetándola con su mano izquierda mientras le apuntaba al extremo con la varita de Ginny.

-¡Priori Incantatem!

El hechizo revirtió el inicialmente pronunciado haciendo aparecer un reflejo de unas veinte o treinta cucarachas de un humo gris espeso. Algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa se sucedieron por el aula al ver el efecto del hechizo pero sin comprender a dónde quería llegar la joven.

-Es solo humo –susurró Zabini a Pansy que miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados la situación, aunque más pendiente de Mahe que de la imagen etérea de los insectos. Estos estaban suspendidos en el aire aunque se movían continuamente dando la impresión de que eran los fantasmas de las cucarachas originales recogidos en un recipiente invisible. De pronto, Mahe tomó su varita de nuevo con su mano derecha y apuntando a la imagen, pronunció:

-¡Conversio!

Las cucarachas tomaron forma real cayendo de golpe en el fondo del caldero de Pansy, haciendo un desagradable ruido al chocar unas con otras. La expresión asqueada de Nott y Zabini era increíble pero Pansy solo se limitó a mostrar una mueca de desprecio mirando fíjamente a Mahe casi sin parpadear.

-Ahí tiene sus cucarachas. No falta ni una. Y yo que usted, tendría cuidado de que no se escapen o tendrá que buscarlas.

La chica le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más y se dirigió hacia el resto de la clase que habían estado pendiente de todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos momentos, olvidándose por completo del trabajo que tenían que realizar. Utilizando el mismo tono de voz frío y seco que había empleado con los Slytherin, les reprendió.

-¿Y ustedes a qué esperan para seguir trabajando?..¿O es que se les ha olvidado que quiero una muestra de sus pociones al terminar la clase?.¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

Al cabo de algo más de media hora de un nuevo y tenso silencio, donde solo el borbotear de los calderos sonaba en el ambiente así como el momento en el que se soltaba algún utensilio en las mesas, Mahe consultó su reloj dando por finalizada la clase.

-Se terminó el tiempo. Quiero una muestra de sus pociones en un vial con su nombre. Y recuerden no limpiar sus calderos: sus compañeros Zabini y Nott se encargarán de ello –uno a uno, los alumnos fueron dejando los viales sobre su escritorio mientras ella casi les veía pasar sin mirarles, ausente y cansada. De pronto, reaccionó al ver a alguien- ¡Señorita Weasley!.¿puede venir un momento? -Ginny se acercó a la mesa- ¿Podría decirle al señor Potter que me ausentaré del almuerzo porque tengo la vigilancia de un castigo?  
-Claro, profesora –afirmó la pelirroja. Ginny se acercó más a Mahe y le habló en voz baja-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, no te preocupes –respondió igualmente en voz baja para que los demás alumnos no las oyeran tutearse- Es que lo de hoy ha sido demasiado. Pero no le cuentes nada a Harry, ya le contaré yo después.  
-Sabes que va a querer venir en cuanto sepa que son ellos los castigados –le comentó Ginny haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia los Slytherin y Mahe resopló.  
-Dile que no venga, dile que… -se quedó pensativa un instante- dile que me deje a mi imponerme con ellos, si no me la volverán a jugar.  
-Está bien. Se lo diré –contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias.

Poco a poco, el aula se fue quedando vacía, solo con Zabini, Nott, Pansy y Mahe en su interior, que se miraban fijamente. En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado, la profesora les habló.

-Comiencen con su castigo. Y recuerden que deben preparar todos los insectos, con lo que de ustedes depende el volver a la hora de la cena.

Una hora más tarde, por fin se acababa el suplicio: dos tensas horas de clase más una de vigilancia de castigo era demasiado para añadir a su dolor de cabeza. Había sentido a Harry, su calidez y su energía, pocos minutos después de que Ginny se hubiera marchado de clase pero se alegró de que se hubiese contenido en subir, tal y como le pidió a la chica que le dijese. Aquel castigo era algo entre ella y los tres Slytherins y no había sido tan grave como para que la dirección interviniese quitándole potestad a ella. Así sería la única forma de que, al menos, intentara obligarles a respetarla como profesora. Los tres alumnos se aseguraron de tener su castigo completamente realizado justo a tiempo para no tener que volver más tarde con lo que Mahe se alegró tanto como ellos de no tener que verse de nuevo las caras en ese día. Cuando finalmente se quedó sola en el aula, tras las despectivas miradas de los tres estudiantes antes de salir, cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de relajarse. Afortunadamente, tenía dos horas libres por delante y aunque no había probado bocado desde el desayuno, no tenía hambre, sentía el estómago cerrado. Recogió los viales que aún le quedaba por corregir, guardándolos en una de las estanterías y salió de la clase con la intención de subir a su torre a echarse un rato.

Conforme avanzaba por los corredores, el dolor de cabeza se hacía más insoportable, demasiada tensión acumulada en su cuerpo, con lo que se detuvo apoyando la espalda contra la pared: era extraño el escalofrío que un dolor de cabeza llegaba a hacerle sentir, la sensación que la recorría, inquietándola. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared y cerró los ojos _"¿Una premonición? Uff, no... venga, no es nada, tranquilízate si no quieres que se presente aquí en seguida si te siente"_ se dijo a si misma y suspiró profundamente _"Todo va bien así que ¡tranquilízate!"_ Un nuevo escalofrío bajó por su espalda y contuvo la respiración apretando los ojos cerrados al tiempo que una imagen, un flash, pasaba por su mente: velas en el suelo.

-¿Mahe?

Casi dejó escapar un grito al no esperarse su voz y abrió los ojos mirando asustada a su alrededor pero con la imagen de aquellas velas en el suelo, aún en su retina.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –oyó cómo le preguntaba. Mahe enfocó la mirada y resopló profundamente.  
-¡Hermione! no te esperaba y me asusté. Creo que… me he quedado un poco traspuesta.  
-¿Pero te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntarle mirándola preocupada. La chica asintió.  
-Si, solo estoy cansada. No ha sido un buen día. –respondió restregándose los ojos.  
-Slytherins¿no? –la chica miró a Hermione y asintió con pesadez- Harry me ha contado.  
-No puedes hacerte una idea de cómo son, Hermione. No tienen respeto alguno por nada ni por nadie, ninguno de los tres -trató de explicar mientras comenzaban a andar por el pasillo- Es horrible tener que tratar con ellos pero sobre todo con ella… Me mira de una forma que no deja lugar a dudas que me odia, puedo sentirlo muy claramente pero… no sé por qué –miró a Hermione y vio como ésta apretaba los labios- Tú… ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa? -se detuvieron y la Gryffindor resopló con fuerza haciendo que la joven profesora se impacientase ante su silencio- Hermione¿tú sabes qué le pasa a Pansy conmigo?  
-Verás, ella… y Malfoy… –Mahe abrió la boca al comenzar a imaginarse la inesperada respuesta- No estaban juntos pero ella estaba loca por él y… todos sabemos cómo murió.  
-Le maté yo… -dijo casi en un susurro bajando la mirada- Por eso me odia, porque asesiné a la persona a la que amaba.  
-Fue en defensa propia, Mahe –comentó apretando su brazo y la chica esbozó una triste sonrisa.  
-No eres la primera que me lo dice pero…aún así fui yo quien acabó con su vida. No puedo culpar a Pansy de que me odie, ahora lo comprendo todo y… la entiendo.  
Hermione cogió de los hombros a la chica fijando sus ojos en los de ella.  
-Mahe, no tengas lástima ni compasión por ella. Por ninguno de ellos. –le dijo muy seria- No sabes lo que pueden ser capaces de hacer.  
-Pero…  
-Mahe¡son mortífagos! –exclamó en un susurro- Y si no lo son aún, se han educado con ellos: piensan y sienten como ellos¿lo entiendes? Tú tuviste que matar por defensa propia pero ellos no necesitan esa excusa para acabar con la vida de alguien.  
- Lo sé…-un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios y trató de sonreír a Hermione para hacerle ver que entendía todas sus palabras y su intención. Volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y decidió despedirse- Voy a subir a mi habitación un rato para echarme ¿te quedarás para la cena?  
-No, ya terminé en la biblioteca, ya me iba cuando te encontré. Tengo que volver al Ministerio.

Las dos chicas empezaron de nuevo a caminar por el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras donde se despidieron y cada una tomó un rumbo diferente. Una figura se deslizó desde detrás de una columna en el momento en el que supo que ya no iba a ser descubierta y miró hacia el camino que Mahe había tomado.

-Haces bien en no tenerme compasión, profesora, porque yo no la voy a tener contigo.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Aunque ya casi no le iba a dar tiempo hacer nada de lo que tenía en mente, prefería pasar por el Ministerio a dejar las anotaciones e información recabada en la biblioteca así como un cargamento de libros que tomó prestados y prepararlo todo para proseguir a la mañana siguiente en cuanto llegase. Conforme salió de la chimenea, avanzó por el Hall hacia los ascensores observando como, a pesar de la hora, había un buen número de visitantes en el mostrador de comprobación de varitas con lo que al pobre Eric, el mago de seguridad, se le había acumulado más trabajo del creía. Por un momento se alegró de no tener que esperar la cola al ser una trabajadora del Ministerio e inconscientemente echó mano de su bolsillo para tocar su varita pero… no la encontró _"¿Dónde está?"_ se preguntó palpándose el otro bolsillo de su túnica. Extrañada, se detuvo abriendo su bolso para mirar en su interior y mientras metía la mano, echó un vistazo hacia atrás por si se le había caído al salir de la red flú. En ese momento, se percató de que varias chimeneas más atrás de la que ella había salido, Ron se despedía de uno de los delegados que durante la mañana le habían visitado. El no esperarle allí hizo que se pusiera nerviosa después de la conversación que había tenido con Harry y, prestando inconscientemente toda su atención al pelirrojo, sacó la mano del bolso olvidándose por completo de seguir buscando su varita.

Cuando Ron se giró y la vio allí de pie, quieta, observándole, casi sintió como se le paraba de nuevo el corazón, como cada vez que la veía. Pero en aquel momento, verla sonreír tímidamente, fijando sus ojos marrones en él, hizo que los latidos se le dispararan. Se fue acercando a ella, que no se movía de su sitio, sin saber cómo estaba siendo capaz de poner un pie delante del otro sin torpeza para ir aproximándose teniéndola allí delante. Si alguien le hubiera dicho varios años antes que se pondría tan nervioso al acercarse a su amiga Hermione le hubiera dado la risa, más aún si le hubieran dicho que llegaría a enamorarse de esa forma tan incontrolable de ella: hubiera creído que se trataba de alguna de las erróneas y ostentosas predicciones de Trelawney, sin duda. Pero no, aunque la profesora de Adivinación lo hubiera predicho, era totalmente cierto: estaba loco por Hermione, su amiga, su compañera.

Cuando llegó a ella, sabía que sus mejillas tenían que estar delatando el azoramiento que sentía y para evitar que viera como le temblaban las manos, optó por meterlas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Hola  
-Hola

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos, incomodando ligeramente la situación, así que Hermione bajó la vista un instante, un poco cohibida por la atención que Ron le dispensaba y, tras unos segundos, la alzó nuevamente comenzando a hablar intentando romper el hielo.

-¿Qué tal fue el día?  
-Bien… fue bien –contestó el chico carraspeando- Ya terminé por hoy. Y… ¿a ti?.¿qué tal te fue?  
-Oh, genial, estuve en Hogwarts en la biblioteca –Ron sonrió- Vi a Harry y Mahe.  
-¿Qué tal están? –preguntó intentando alargar la conversación. Cada vez que la chica abría la boca, temía que las siguientes palabras que pronunciara fuesen _"Tengo que irme"_  
-Están bien, liados con las clases, ya sabes… -el chico asintió comprendiendo y rebanándose los sesos para encontrar una pregunta, un comentario, cualquier cosa que poder decirle para retenerla allí pero no hizo falta: ella siguió hablando- Eemm… Ron, si has terminado por hoy… ¿te gustaría que… fuéramos a tomar algo?

El chico abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo las piernas flaquearle momentáneamente, y tragando saliva, preguntó con un tono de voz más agudo de lo que esperaba.

-¿Tomar algo?.¿Quieres decir… salir a tomar algo?.¿Tú y yo?  
Hermione alzó las cejas extrañada de tanta pregunta que significaba lo mismo y tímidamente asintió.  
-Sí, bueno… pensé que quizá te apetecería pero si no….  
-¡Claro!.¡Sí! –exclamó el pelirrojo reaccionando exageradamente, haciendo sonreír a la muchacha- ¡Tomamos algo, sí, algo!  
-Vale –se echó a reír- Tengo que bajar un momento al Departamento. ¿Me esperas?  
- ¡Por supuesto! –contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y suspirando disimuladamente, se giró para echar a andar hacia los ascensores. Sabía que la sonrisa de Ron quizá no durara toda la noche con todo lo que tenía que contarle pero… esperaba que lo comprendiese y volviese a su rostro si finalmente era capaz de revelarle lo que ella misma sentía por él. Sintiéndose nerviosa al considerar aquello casi una cita, sonrió al pasar por el mostrador de comprobación de varitas donde aún hacían cola para entrar...

* * *

Ya tenéis una clase! por Merlín, estaba deseando subir este capítulo para ver si las insistencias se hacían menores pero ahora veré la contrapartida: "Queremos una clase Harry!" Uff, lo estoy viendo y no soy Trelawney. Pero ya veis que no hace falta pedir tanto porque esto es como el futuro: si está escrito, llegará en algún momento y si no lo está,no ocurrirá por mucho que se quiera. Así que... si no hay más clases escritas, no las vamos a escribir por mucho que insistais,porque la historia ya está hecha y cuadrada en gran parte. Y en caso de que sí las haya... ya llegarán, no hay que pedir tanto! Espero que os haya gustado y os haya quitado un poco el mono que teníais ; ) Hasta la semana que viene. 


	46. Capítulo 45: Mirando hacia el futuro

Tras varias semanas **d**e ausenc**i**a el pa**s**alabra **c**ontinúa dedicandose a HP y a **l**a obra de su autora, a la espera de alc**a**nzar MA, UP y HH,los fenomenos pal**i**ativos que provocan otras autoras, las Guil**m**ains,bien conocidas ya en este programa. Nu**e**stra concu**r**sante de esta noche hace tiempo que espera por este programa, **Klau-Potter** se enfrenta al reto de descifrar si realmente conoce tan bien como piensa su libro preferido de la **saga original de JKRowling**. Suerte con la rueda de palabras.

**A:** En el cuadro del mapa de esta localidad se esconde la Dama Gorda tras el ataque de Sirius Black

**B:** El tío de Ron que murió a las 24 horas de ver al grim

**C:** El regalo egipcio de Harry

**D:** 'Un alma por un beso' podría ser el lema de esta criatura.

**E:** La tarea de verano que les puso Snape fue una poción para...

**F:** Coronel que cuida los bulldogs de Marge.

**G:** Este año El Profeta se lo concedió al Sr. Weasley.

**H:** El más conocido se llama Buckbeack o Witherwings si lo prefieres.

**I:** Contiene la I, nombre del bulldog preferido de Marjorie.

**J:**Puede que no lo digan en el libro pero este es el segundo nombre del profesor Lupin¿aún no lo sabes?

**K:**A este profesor precisamente lo sustituye Hagrid este curso.

**L:**Canción favorita de Peeves en realción directa al profesor de Defensa contra artes oscuras.

**M: **Frente al número 2 de esta calle vio Harry a Canuto

**N**: El que se chivó a Malfoy de que Harry se había desmayado ante el dementor.

**O:** Número de la habitación que Harry ocupa en el Caldero Chorreante

**P:** En la borá del té (lectura de las hojas de te) significa "Un ataque"

**Q:** Si hay quidditch en el libro sin duda verás esta pelota.

**R:** Apodo que Malfoy da a Ron en este libro.

**S:** Nombre y apellido del cobrador del autobús noctambulo.

**T:** La que siempre profetiza muerta a Harry

**U:** Contiene la U, nucleo de la nueva varita de Ron.

**V:** continiene la V, dueña del conejo Binky

**W:** Esta hechicera se dejaba quemar a gusto.

**X:** Contiene la X, EL sauce más temido de Hogwarts.

**Y:** Contiene la Y, Lupin nos enseñó que lo más efectivo contra ellos es un chorro de agua hirviendo.

**Z:** Contiene la Z

Hola a todos, Nigriv de vuelta, aunque no me veais estoy al fenix de todos vuestros rr y de las cosas que las palabras de Mahe os provocan, a veces las espero con más ganas que las mías. Vamos con los rr que hoy teneís mucho por leer (demasiados folios en word) y con todos los comentarios que hay igual no me cabe en el archivo y tengo que acortar mis palabras en vuestras respuestas que ya sabeís que hablo demasiado. **Klau-Potter**, como ves lo prometido es deuda, espero que te haya gustado tu pasapalabra.

**TachiFk:** Como veís algunas cosas llegan... otras a saber si las tendreís que imaginar. ¿Así que todos los mortifagos estan locos? Uhmmm con razón Snape está mal de la cabeza ;) en algo debió afectarle el estar tanto tiempo con ellos. El hecho de que no te acordaras de lo del marido de Amy supongo que se debe también a que os damos demasiadas cosas en lo que pensar pero veo que lo que no te olvidas es a qué lado la pones a ella. Eso está bien, manten firmes tus ideas hasta ver en que resultan. Tito Voldy... uy... yo no quiero un tito así. Bien, las actualizaciones... reconozco que es culpa mía, Mahe está muy adelantada en su trabajo y esta vez soy yo la que ha perdido su musa y su inspiración, y lo malo es que el problema viene de muy largo, demasiado,y parece que aún no se soluciona. Me da mucho apuro, con vosotros y más aún con mi hermana que se ve retrasada al escribir por mi culpa pero cuanto más lo pienso más me agobio y realmente, estas dos ultimas semana incluso leyendo rr me agobié por las peticiones de actualización y de clases. Siento ser franca pero si no lo fuera no sería yo misma. Así que mil disculpas a todos pero no puedo hacer más. Y conste que le pongo empeño pero la vida muggle a veces hace que la varita más experta pierda toda su magia y aún así seguimos manteeeeniendo el ritmo semanal que eso es mucho, si leeís más fic por aquí sabeís que no es normal esto que hacemos nosotras, generalmente los autores buenos tardan mucho más en publicar un capitulo (por que realmente si quieres las cosas bien hechas estas suelen hacerse de esperar y yo por lo menos no pienso rebajar mi propio nivel así tengaís que esperarme). Lo que está claro es que sí que será más largo que MA y UP juntos (ten en cuenta que MA realmente se me quedó muy, muy corto) Antes de que me olvide mucha suerte y animo para la vuelta a las clases, seguro que si el cole fuera Hogwarts ibas con más ilusión a ver si hay algo mágico por allí que te palie el efecto de las clases. Y sobre el Principe... uff me encantó en inglés y no me decepción en castellano. Mi opinión pues... sería escribirte un capítulo entero. Solo diré que soy como Dumbledore y confío en el Principe; y los horcruxs... Uff,ALUCINANTE! JK es increible y cada día me lo demuestra más, la OdF era un libro - para mí- de transición, el Príncipe no me ha decepcionado para nada y los personajes al fin evolucionan en todos los sentidos. Me encanta, aunque reconozco que mi subidon al leer fue allá en el verano así que ahora no tengo mono ni nada por el estilo (si lo tengo pero no ya tan fuerte puesto que disfruto doblemente al leer en los dos idiomas). Por Merlin un juicio a Snape, si saco tiempo tengo que pasarme por ahí¿cuando es?. Para mí inocente mientras no me desmuestren lo contrario (Dumbledore tiene los ojos cerrados y JK nos repite mil veces que un avada los deja abiertos) No hablo más que sería demasiado, si quieres teorizar sobre esto envíame un mail. Nos vemos! Saludos.

**DaIUuCh.MagIC.WoRLd.HP**: Vaya nombre que eliges! Está claro que lo copié para que saliera perfecto ¿no? Bueno lo siento pero tu siempre será Daiuuch para nosotras. Me parece que a estas alturas ya has debido de comenzar las clases no? Animo con ello, siempre vamos encontrados en lo que a vacaciones se refiere y generalmente eso tambien conlleva aumento del trabajo; tener un charco de separación influye en muchas cosas. Ains ese Principe... lo que es a mí me trae loquita. Sobre el título... la verdad ue a veces esconde mucho más de lo que parece así que supongo es bueno que también lo tengaís en cuenta aunque claro si tenemos que explicarlo... es como si os explicaramos cosas ocultas. Me gustaría que te hubiese respondido Mahe por que igual yo estoy pensando en una cosa y ella se lo puso por otra así que igual le prgunto y edito tu respuesta, si me acuerdo ...( :s ) Ay lo que me reí con lo de "una notoria hija de Snape" empecé a decirle cosas a Mahe por el MSN y creo que hasta guilmain me salió (y mira que es dificil estos días cuando no ando inspirada, pero claro antes esas palabras no se pudo contener la buena mujer) Sobre las cosas que tienen relacion... con nosotras casi todo tiene relación con otro algo, el caso es como en los test y las pruebas de actitud, conseguir sguir la lógica correcta del juego (de las autoras) que no siempre concuerda con la del lector. Lo se, hablo mçdemasiado sin decir nada :p Menos mal que a Mahe se le dan un poquito más que a mí los Weasley por que vamos Ron y Hermione casi ni los toco desde... ¿MA, la batalla de UP? uff es que no me salen, esperemos a ver qu nos dice ella. Nos vemos chica, cuidate y veamos si seguimos aguantando el estado MIHP (como me reí cuando vi que el del MIHP era Harry, vaya cosas se le ocurren a Mahe)

**Elementh Reload:** UFF! creo que hace siglos que yo personalmente no te respondo a un rr. REHOLA¿Nos pasamos con las cucarachas? Eso dicelo a Mahe realmente es que le dan asco! yo las llevo mal pero ella... Y bueno igual Pansy sabía eso. ains... a ver una cosa es que os expliquemos algún capitulo complicado cuando os perdeís o que os orientemos en algo cuando está la cosa liosa y otra muy diferente es que algunas de las premisas que están explicadas bien claras las olvideis (no es solo por tí que conste que que más de uno lo ha preguntado) ¿Por qué Pansy no se ha graduado y sigue en el colegio? La respuesta la dió Snape la misma noche en que llegaron a Hogwarts, capítulo 41 "el mas odiado" (el numero 42 en el listado de ffnet) Allí Snape decía que estaban en el colegio como una oportunidad de dumbledore a ver si se regeneraban puesto que aunque participaron en la batalla (la de UP) aun no eran mayores de edad en ese entonces. ¿Aclarado? Espero que sí por ue no podemos olvidarnos de que tenemos a este trio aquí. Lo de veremos el de Harry…. ¿lo dices por la clase? En fin os remito a las palabras de Mahe. Hasta la proxima.

**Daff: BIENVENIDA** ¿bienvenida? Me he quedado pensando que tu Nick es de los que engañan como el mío y ahora no se como hablarte; lo de Daff me ha recordado la cerveza de los Simpsom, (aunque creo que allí es Duff) y ahora pienso si no es Daffne tu nombre. Bueno, sea como sea, muchísimas gracias por animarte a saludar. Como siempre decimos sabemos que mucha gente lee sin decir nada, oculta en las sombras de la red, pero somos felicices cada vez que uno de vosotros se anima aunque sea a decir que está aquí aunque no vuelva a aparecer hasta la despedida. No hace falta decir mucho aunque a Mahe y a mí nos encanta hablar, solo espero ue te guste lo que hacemos y disfrutes con ello. Y sobre todo pues eso muchas gracias por acompañarnos en la aventura. Besos.

**Anita-Potter**: Gracias! Supongo que una menos pidiendo clases :) A ver¿Qué pasó con los colaterales? Espero que nos diçgas que te parecieron. Y no es por darte más lectura lo que pasa es que entre UP, MA y los colaterales pues hay tanta relación que sin ellos te puedes perder algunas que ya se cuentan en HH y las que faltan por contarse. Oye ¿solo 5 fics? Uhmmmm eso nada tengo yo de tarea en uno de los subforos del foro donde Mahe y yo somos moderadoras… en mis buenos tiempo de lectura en ffnet llevaba más de 10 fics a la vez más todos los que me buscaba terminados. La verdad eso fue antes de poinerme yo a escribir, muchísimo antes y cuando me sentía sola como bruja adulta. Ffnet se convirtio en mi aliado y cada vez que una autora actualizaba daba botes de contento (y eso que entonces no tenía internet en casa y tenía ue andar grabando en disquetes en la universidad para leer luego en casa) En fin que buenos tiempos. Eso sí espero que de tus 5 autores no nos de a todos por actualizar a la vez y ten cuidado, yo misma he pasado por esa etapa, cuanto más tienes que estudiar más ganas te dan de leer pero… que malo que es eso! Suerte con tus examenes! Ciao

**Zalamandra:** no te vayas a ofender pero es que cada vez que veo tu nick…. Arggg me acuerdo de los Salamandros y me tengo que decir a mí misma, "tranquila, piensa en los animales de fuego en vez de en la editorial" Es que aún me tienen muy cabreada. Desde OdF me digo que será el ultimo libro que les compre pero…. Aun no me he resistido y sigo comprandoles también la edicion en castellano. En fin, quién sabe si para el septimo me lo pienso (aunque ya que tengo toda la colección en los idiomas sería una pena dejarla coja ¿verdad?) En fin después de haberme descargado (lo siento fue cosa del nick nada que ver contigo) volvamos al tema. ¿Un Hermione- Snape? Dios esta desesperado pero no sabía que tanto… :D No en serio, se que andan muchos por ahí pero hay parejas que no me llaman para nada la atnsión y no se por qué eso incluye a cualquiera de los alumnos con los profesores (digo lo mismo de los chicos) aunque reconozco que una vez en uno de mis one-shot se la jugué a Malfoy con Umbridge y salió "escaldado" Harry. En fin una paranoia pero sigue sin gustarme, culpa de quién me retó (menos mal que auella época pasó a la historia, soy malísima escribiendo bajo presión) Sobre el "trio calavera" :D:D:D Me ha gustado el apelatio yo por lo menos no les quito ojo de encima, soy desconfiada por naturaleza. Espero que los examenes te hayan ido bien, recuerda que lo mejor para estos desgastes, además del estudio claro, es una buena alimentación, con algo de energía extra de frutos secos y sobre todo… chocolate! Animo y mucha suerte. + Besos!

**EL Pocho:** SalU2VayasFormasDescribirEstoPaece1SMSyClaroVistoAsiPueAkíVaMiRspuestaVasAtenéQpedirAmaheQtTraduzcAsíEsComo

NosotrasNosEnviamosLoSMSelCasoQtengo1PocoDdislexiaEscritaYuffMeSientaFaltaCdoTengoQleerCosasASíXqTodoSeMpegaYsiempreExaMal.

De verdad, creo que respecto a personajes, tanto oficiales de los libros como de los fics, deberías de ordenar tu lista de prioridades, me dejas vizca con tus peticiones. Y por otro lado ya tenemos demasiadas cosas en este fic y es grandísimo como para andar divagando con miniamilidades. Está genial, has dado otra opción para alguien que puede enviar la carta, creo que a Pansy no la había nombrado nadie, lo anotamos por si aciertas. Los disclaimer de Mahe son buenísimos, a mí me encantan y el pasapalabra pues ya ves que ha vuelto. ¿Te animas a ser oficialmente retado para El Caliz de fuego? Espero tu respuesta. Nos vemos, como dices espero que pronto

**Lala-Potter:** Chica ¿qué curso haces para que ya te atosiguen de trabajos en la primera semana¿te toca este año TIMOS? Bueno paciencia, un poquito de MIHP y te endulzas los ratos de descanso entre tanta tarea. No te preocupes que si te pierdes tu sabes que te orientamos en seguida pero no siempre vamos a ser tan reliadas ¿verdad? Mucho ánimo con tus tareas y con el mail que veo que debes de estar muy solicitada ;) Hasta la próxima, mil besos.

**Kata:** ¿OMG...? Uhnnnn "Oh mi... ¿qué:D Yo intentando ponerle palabras a tus siglas, estoy tan acostumbrada a usarlas... Eso sí, 45 y... los que nos quedan! Hemos dicho más de una vez que va a ser más largo que UP y la verdad, no se sí en el computo total de capítulos lo sea (por que quizás solo se iguale) pero sinceramente la mayoría de los capítulos supera en lo escrito la media en longitud en folios de word. Pero espero que eso no os resulte ningún problema. Así que como ves, tenemos HH para rato! Que guay! Allá en el primer día de clase Snape estaba preocupado en que vigilaran a este trío justo en clase de pociones y fíjate parece que sí se que va a tenerse que andar con mucho cuidado, pobrecita, cucarachas... ojala que eso sea lo máximo que le hagan que yo no me fío de estos ni un pelo. Ains, otra que pide clase de Harry, te remito a todo lo dicho tanto por Mahe en otros capítulos como lo que yo misma digo más abajo. Por ahora solo puedo ofrecer el capi de hoy. Kiss for you to.

**Celina:** Apuesta recogida! Me encanta que apostéis :) y con tanta firmeza, ya veremos a ver donde anda la 'dichosa' varita. ¿tú también te has perdido con lo del trío de bastardos? Uy Snape se está empezando a molestar por que parece que nadie le escucha cuando habla. Léete la respuesta al rr de Elementh Reload que allí se lo he explicado, pero parece que cuando el Master en pociones habla nadie le hace caso. Aunque tu al menos tienes claro lo de la nueva oportunidad así que supongo que ha sido tan solo un lapsus momentáneo y por eso crees que te has medio liado cuando no estás nada liada -no te preocupes que es normal cuando os damos tantas cosas en qué pensar-. Yo también necesito un poquito de medicina contra el mono, pero en mi caso deben de recetarme una dosis de inspiración de musa, a ver si consigo al doctor indicado para ello que la especialista lo intenta pero aún no ha dado con el fármaco indicado. Y es que luchar contra tanto dementor que se está reproduciendo igual que en el Príncipe es muy difícil. Nos vemos linda, cuídate mucho mi isleña preferida (te libras por que el que tengo trabajando en Tenerife es primo sino... no podría decir eso ;) contra un primo hermano poco se puede) Besos.

**Stiby:** Chiquilla no te nos deprimas que eso es lo que menos falta nos hace y ya tengo dosis yo para todas... Avadas fuera de mente, ni tan siquiera para los profesores, aunque bueno eso sí intenta ponerle un poquito más de empeño para superar barreras (aunque sinceramente para mí peor es que te dejen 'colgada' con la misma nota de siempre; 4.7 u 4.8 eso sí que es para volverse apática, depresiva y tirar a matar aunque en esos casos el avada se les queda más que corto, quiero que sufran antes de morir por hacerme esas cosas) En fin después de la paranoia... pasemos a tu otro rr que además entró casi de seguido, es que somos irresistible aunque esté mal que yo lo diga (careto sonrojado) pero me atrevo a hacerlo por que lo demostráis y no sabéis cuanto lo agradecemos Mahe y yo. Jajaja, me encanta ver cuando hacemos que os olvidéis de algún personaje y de pronto volvemos a sacarlos y os reactivamos el interés y es que tenemos demasiados a los que controlar pero a todos les llega su momento aunque parezca que algunos tardan más que otros. Pobrecito Ron, si es que ya no sabe que hacer con Hermione. NO! Tu también con las clases? Por favor de verdad que depresión, os parecéis a la niña que entró este curso en primero y que no hacía más que preguntarle a Harry si tendría clase con él todos los días y cuando le dijo Harry que no le pidió al sombrero insistentemente irse a Gryffindor para tenerlo de Jefe de Casa. En fin… Por cierto víctor no creo que pinte demasiado ;) lo suyo era el quidditch si mal no recuerdo… JEJEJE no en serio ya se verá lo que pinta ahí el chico, por lo pronto representaba a su país en la delegación para los mundiales. Tendrías que hablar con Mahe que digamos le atrae más el chico que a mí. Espero que regules los horarios de sueño, cuando se está de study no es bueno alterarlos. Mucha paciencia con las clases y ante todo cuídate mucho. Un besote, te esperamos cuando puedas pasarte.

**Klau-Potter:** La verdad a veces da una perrera enorme tener que hacer login (sobre todo si tienes una conexión de tortuga como la mía) te comprendo perfectamente. Así que te gusta que salgan Ron y Hermione pero lo disfrutas más si esta Krum pues está claro tu lo que quieres es un trío! Me parece a mí que ron no acepta eh? Se nos emborracha a base de firewhisky como intentaba hacer en la fiesta de UP. En fin seguiremos por aquí intentando mantener el nivel para vosotros. Cuídate y adioz!

**Marc:** Estaba respondiendo rr y ahora mismo me estaba preguntando si te había saltado y es que has estado de vacaciones… lo digo por eso de que te saltaste una actualización. Vale a ver anotaciones de peticiones "una clase de Harry" ay no perdón que tu pides la cita de Hermione y Ron Uff (virginia se seca el sudor de la frente) menos mal que el cuento ha cambiado. Ya se verá que pasa con estos dos pero recordad, no siempre en las historias os contamos todo, por eso existen los que llamamos colaterales para una vez terminar la historia retomar los trozos que no pudimos contar por que interferían demasiado en la historia central. Y fíjate que algunos de ellos deberían de haber ido dentro. Así que quién sabe si para algunas cosas tenéis que esperar a la tanda de colaterales si es que aun tenemos cabeza después de exprimírnosla tanto como estamos haciendo con la historia en sí. Ya está bien así que ala, adiós!

**Caro:** Los disclaimer de Mahe son geniales, se queja de que le cuestan pero cada día se supera. Oye¿por qué tendría que acabarse la amistad del trío? Si le perdonaron a Hermi la "jugadita" de UP no se yo que puede hacer peor que eso para que se rompa la amistad… bueno quizás… elegir a Krum? No se igual eso si que no lo superan los chicos. ¿No sabes a quien le gustaría perderse con el Príncipe¿De verdad lo dudas? No te respondo por que Guilmain me pega una colleja más grande que la de Ron a Harry al despertarlo en La Madriguera. Si hasta me he comprado su varita… No me he podido resistir. Y ten cuidado que lanza avadas cada vez que ve que seguís pidiendo clases y no os conformáis con nada! Arggg en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente. Saludos.

**Lladruc:** ¿Estás seguro de que llega la cita de Ron y Hermione? Por lo pronto hoy como que no, lo siento. Si te lo has pasado de largo echale un ojo a la respuesta que le doy a Marc al respecto. Gracias por recurir a tu dosis anti MIHP. Oye una curiosidad, si mal no recuerdo tu eras catalan... ¿en que idioma te has leído el Principe? (bueno si lo has hecho) solo curiosidad por si fue en catalan por eso de las diferentes traducciones. Nos vemos en la proxima.

**Ana-Potter:** Gracias por tu interes pero... solo una dosis a la semana. Reclamaciones al respecto ignoradas y más si son a gritos y con palabro incluida. Dicen por ahí que la felicidad no consiste en tener demasiado sino en apreciar lo que se tiene yfijaté que hay muchas autoras en ffnet que se pasan meses y meses sin actualizar, deberías de estar contenta de saber que nosotras (al menos mientras que podamos) subimos sin falta una vez por semana. Hoy, a pesar de tener ya el capítulo listo para lanzarlo, ha faltado poco para que no lo haga al ver tu rr, deberías de tener en cuenta que "esas" no son formas de conseguir algo de otra persona. Hasta dentro de 7 días.

Bueno, pues ya os dejo con el capítulo. Se que "ésta precisamente" no la habeís pedido ni la pediríais pero... en fin quereís clases pues ahí tenéis clases. A veces me agobiais aún más de lo que estoy (por mis propios temas)y siento que hoy os lo tenga que recalcar de este modo pero me gusta ser sincera y que no me acusen de Pettegrew. Es la última vez que comienzo a publicar una historia que no está terminada por que ya es con la segunda que me pasa este año. Una cosa es sugerir o decir lo que os gustaría tener (que además cuando es posible, a veces, se podría llegar a tener en cuenta) y otra muy diferente es que os pongais tan pesados por que realmente me agobié y me puse de un humor de "canutos" que tuvo que soportarme Mahe, como justo ahora mismo después de ver el último rr que nos ha entrado esta tarde. Siento la sinceridad pero os repito, estoy muy agobiada, sin musa ni inspiración y eso hace que bloquee a Mahe y no la deje avanzar esperando a ver que diablos hago yo con lo mío; así que lo que haya de escribirse se escribirá y lo que está escrito pues ya lo está, pero recordad que el guión de la historia es demasiado amplio como para añadir mucho más de lo que ya tenemos en mente (por que con eso nada más ya es grandísimo). Os pido por favor que no me agobieís más de lo que ya estoy entre peticiones de clase y de actualizaciones rápidas (cuando sabeis de sobra que no hay más que uno por semana), por que los rr es lo que me ha mantenido bastante tiempo a flote y lápiz en mano y si me saturo y dejo de entrar a verlos para no re-agobiarme... no se donde voy a conseguir otro flotador para no ahogarme. Además, hay cosas más importantes que las clases y cuando están supongo que es por algo ya que incluso JK las utiliza menos que el resto de historia, así que quizás es que teneís que mirar a cosas digamos 'más importantes'. Poned atención incluso a lo que parece insulso (no se para que lo advierto si siempre deberíais hacerlo) y sobre todo al final. Los dos últimos trozos y escenas separadas por nuestros típicos >> tras leerlos os digo el por qué de eso.A disfrutar.

Ffnet lleva dos días haciendo de las suyas con el editor así que en algunos casos por más que lo modifico las palabras se siguen juntando y odio cuando hace eso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 45 : MIRANDO HACIA EL FUTURO**

(Por Nigriv)

Estaba sentada a la mesa de su despacho, la superficie frente a sí llena de papeles y de ejercicios a corregir aunque ella parecía ausente de allí. A pesar de que apenas distaban veinte días desde que comenzaran las clases la falta de costumbre hacía que el trabajo comenzara a acumulársele pues no solo se trataba de los ejercicios propuestos a los alumnos, sino que a diario tenía que revisar siempre sus clases programadas para darle los 'toque finales' acostumbrados en ella. Y además de eso, otra de sus responsabilidades, no podía dejar de comenzarla hoy o no estaría lista a tiempo. Tal vez por ello es que su concentración no estaba sobre los papeles que inundaban su mesa y a los que debía de puntuar, sino en algo mucho más importante para ella. Comenzaba a pensar que mejor dejaba aquello para más tarde y se ponía manos a la obra cuando una angustiosa sensación la asaltó.

Se irguió en la silla, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Lo antiguo se lo transmitía alto y claro, y sabía bien a quién pertenecía tanta desazón a pesar de no explicarse el por qué ni el motivo de que ella misma lo percibiera tan fuerte. En cierto modo no era de extrañar pues sus poderes seguían aumentando paulatinamente y, algo así, era normal en un poder como el suyo que se reforzaba con la práctica y sobre todo con el cariño, pero lo que le resultaba más extraño en sí era la incógnita de qué despertaba tal angustia en él. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo se halló repentinamente en pie, junto a la puerta de su despacho, y solo entonces fue consciente de que ya había decidido ir a buscarlo, para tratar de averiguar qué le ocurría, mucho antes de haberlo pensado.

Abrió la puerta despacio, casi como en un sueño, y al simple contacto de su mano al cerrar reactivó el hechizo que bloqueaba el paso a su despacho a todo aquel indeseado. Siguiendo sus sensaciones avanzó por el corredor silencioso y llegó justo a tiempo de verlo emprender el camino de ascenso de la escalera.

-Remus.

Lo llamó, observándole dar un pequeño bote al oír su voz, como si lo hubiese sobresaltado sacándolo de un trance. Cuando se giró hacia ella el verle tan agotado como aparentemente preocupado no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad por saber qué le provocaba ese estado.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó de repente, cuando por naturaleza no solía asaltar así. Él la miró un momento en silencio antes de responderle.  
-Si, claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Bueno es que…- Calló por un momento, ahora no sabía bien como continuar. Pero tomó aire y le habló atropelladamente.- Te vi pasar y parecías tan ausente que pensé que tal vez te ocurriera algo.- Lupin la miró receloso, como si supiera que no le decía toda la verdad.  
-¿Me has visto o me has sentido?

Preguntó sonriendo disimuladamente, aunque su mirada estaba clavada en ella de tal forma que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dándole así una respuesta que trataba de eludir. El hombre negó con la cabeza levemente y suspiró, a lo que ella abrió los ojos desconcertada.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un peligro, como tu madre…- Afirmó serio, más una leve sonrisa reapareció entonces en sus labios antes de continuar hablándole.- ¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría comentar algo contigo.

Definitivamente no se había equivocado, algo le ocurría y no era agradable por la angustia que transmitía. Él parecía más dispuesto a hablar de lo que había esperado pero no debería sorprenderse tanto, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de Remus, su padrino.

-Claro que sí, profesor- Respondió alzando la cabeza ligeramente para mirar más allá de él por encima de su hombro.  
-¿Profesor?- Comenzó a replicarle por llamarle así pues no se había percatado del gesto de su ahijada hasta que en ese momento el sonido de unos pasos le indicó que alguien se acercaba.  
-Si me acompaña a mi despacho…- Le ofreció abriéndole camino y girándose hacia un lado.

No tuvo tiempo de distinguir quien ascendía las escaleras en ese momento, pero por sus movimientos y la expresión que ella adoptó, hubiese metido la mano en el fuego pensando que era Malacrift o De la Croix. No le encontraba sentido alguno a tanta reticencia; lo de De la Croix era explicable, por muchos y buenos motivos, pero cada vez que percibía en sus gestos o palabras esa intolerancia hacia Amy se sorprendía. No tenía ningún motivo para tratarla así, al contrario, y sin embargo, a pesar de saber todo lo que sabía de aquella mujer, ella no acababa de aceptarla. Aunque… tal vez su poder la alertara de algo que ellos no alcanzaban a ver. En verdad el carácter de Mahe se les había mostrado así desde el mismo día en que llegó a Grimmauld's Place, de acuerdo en que era algo natural en ella, pero a pesar de todo no comprendía por qué tanto recelo hacia aquella que tanto había ayudado a su madre durante su retiro.

Regresaron en silencio hacia el despacho, al mismo lugar hasta dónde él había encaminado sus pasos momentos antes de decidir que podía dejar aquella 'charla' para después de la cena. Pero verse así descubierto, de pronto, fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que el tema a tratar ya no podía esperar más. Entró tras ella y cerró lentamente la puerta. Mahe parecía casi más nerviosa que él mismo, pero solamente por que ella lo demostraba más.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Slytherin y Hufflepuff… Una combinación que no le gustaba nada. Pero innegablemente este curso se notaba demasiado la mano Gryffindor que había planificado las clases. El pensamiento de que el conformismo que caracterizaba a la casa tejona aplacara la ambición de la casa reptiliana era algo muy típico de un león; al igual que la creencia de que las ideas permisivas de sus integrantes al respecto de la pureza de sangre pudiera 'contagiar' a algún Slytherin. Pero esto nunca fue ni sería así. Todos los que pertenecían a esa casa pensaban o acababan pensando que el único modo de mantener el poder se obtenía a través de la pureza; y era fácil, de hecho por que podían contarse con los dedos de una sola mano los alumnos sangre sucia que allí recaían y estos eran, quizás, más ambiciosos y astutos de lo que nunca serían algunos sangre limpia. Así que, finalmente, todos veían la luz de la verdad y simplemente ocultaban su origen.

Trabajar con esa asociación era aburridísimo incluso con los de séptimo. La ambición de los de su casa se neutralizaba con la impasibilidad tejona que si bien se esforzaban en seguir el ritmo y mantener el nivel, eludían el enfrentamiento con la otra casa aún a costa incluso de no aumentar el puntuaje de su reloj. De hecho era como si no existiesen. Parecían ignorarlos desde el respeto y solo mantenían el contacto 'amistoso' con un par de alumnos, justo con aquellos que nunca debieron de caer en Slytherin.

Y luego estaban ellos. Esos que, sabiendo más que toda la clase junta, mantenían sus conocimientos ocultos, apostados tras un muro de impasibilidad e indiferencia que los hacía mantenerse ociosos, su comportamiento rayando peligrosamente la desidia. Apenas unas semanas de clases y el verles así le hacía reventar de rabia contenida. En verdad no le importaba más que a ellos mismos que pasaran o no sus extasís, nunca un título superaría los conocimientos adquiridos desde la infancia, y sabía bien que aquellos que le preocupaban pasarían sus exámenes sin ningún problema, pero lo que no podía, ni quería consentir, es que con ella se comportaran así. E iba a dejarlo claro desde el principio.

-Señor Nott.- Le llamó enojada al pasar por su lado y observar su inactividad.- Quiero ver ese hechizo ahora mismo o Slytherin perderá cincuenta puntos.

La cara del chico se tornó repentinamente furiosa, sus cejas se enarcaron formando una uve y le dedicó una mirada tan recelosa como enojada mientras que alzaba su brazo y, haciendo una floritura desmesurada con su varita, pronunció las palabras que dieran lugar a tal efecto.

Un rayo de un gris irisado surgió veloz de su varita mientras iba a impactar sobre un pequeño pollito de apenas tres días de edad que la profesora había repartido a cada alumno al comienzo de la clase. Nada más recibir el hechizo el pollito tembló desmesuradamente, sus plumas, del amarillo típico de su corta edad comenzaron a clarear con la misma velocidad que su pequeño cuerpo aumentaba de volumen. Nott mantuvo el rayo sobre el animal y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar malévolamente al ver como su pollito dejaba de ser una cría para cambiar su plumaje del amarillo al blanco propio de una pollita que en breve dejaría de ser cría. Sabía, podía sentir, que el resto de sus compañeros de clase habían olvidado sus propios ejercicios para fijarse en él. Imprimió más fuerza a su rayo y se concentró en el hechizo. La gallina seguía evolucionando y ni siquiera el sonido de un primer huevo al caer sobre su pupitre le interrumpió. A ese siguieron unos cuantos más, cada vez más gruesos y mejor formados, todos rotos al caer violentamente entre los espasmos que la pobre gallina sufría al verse su cuerpo obligado a desarrollarse y crecer tan rápidamente. En menos de un minuto el pobre animal había pasado de tener tan solo tres días a convertirse en una gallina adulta cuya evolución seguía rápidamente impulsada por el rayo llevándola ahora a la decadencia.

En un principio De la Croix había hecho oídos sordos al pequeño murmullo levantado en clase, consciente de que ante su amenaza el chico no habría tardado en actuar. Pero al ver que los comentarios pasaban de la admiración y la sorpresa a la aprensión de algunos Hufflepuff se giró de nuevo hacia el trío Slytherin. Por un momento, al descubrir la mirada de su alumno, una sonrisa se perfiló en sus labios pasando inadvertida a todos. Nott seguía apuntando al animal con su varita; el rayo, de un gris opaco ahora, mostraba la duración de su hechizo sin que se hubiera parado a observar al animal que ocultaba el chico con su cuerpo. Dio un par de pasos hacia él y la visión de una gallina ya decrepita y yerta de producción se mostró ante a ella.

-Ya está bien señor Nott.- llamó su atención elevando la voz. El chico alzó lánguidamente su varita y la miró enfuscado.  
-Cuando propuso el ejercicio,- dijo con voz muy firme.- pidió que lo realizáramos hasta donde fuésemos capaces. – En ese momento sacó pecho enorgullecido y clavó una inapropiada mirada de frialdad sobre la profesora.- No quiero perder puntos cuando aun soy capaz de hacer más.- Afirmó complacido.

De la Croix mantuvo su mirada invariable sobre el chico, sabía bien de qué era capaz pero tampoco iba a permitir que él la tratara así.

-Revertirá el hechizo ahora mismo- Aseveró en un tono ligeramente amenazante- Y dejará a su pollito tal cual se lo entregué arreglando aquellos daños que haya causado en su fisiología.- Sus palabras no parecieron ser bien recibidas.  
-Si de verdad quisiera ver un hechizo perfecto…- Le replicó tan sereno como seguro de sí mismo- Me dejaría terminar.- De la Croix torció su labio en un gesto indescifrable.  
-El poder no se demuestra matando crías indefensas señor Nott, ni tiene por qué demostrar a todos sus compañeros la crueldad de la que hace gala por que... ya la conocen.

Expuso con voz seca y queda, indiferente de la reacción de quien tenía delante pues sus ojos estaban más pendientes de otro de sus alumnos que los observaba en silencio desde la distancia. Cuando volvió a poner atención a la cara del Slytherin esta parecía haber cambiado y la animadversión marcaba deliberadamente sus rasgos, pero a ella no le importó lo más mínimo, no serían estos quienes la amilanaran. Al ver que el chico aún no invertía su hechizo lo apremió.

- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando.- Indicó solemnemente cruzando, aparentemente despreocupada, los brazos sobre el pecho mientras le miraba desafiante cual si quisiera darle a entender que no lo creía capaz de revertir un hechizo tan avanzado.

El chico mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, claramente resentido a la actitud de su profesora y sin mediar siquiera palabra volteó repetidamente su varita con un rápido gesto de muñeca y la gallina comenzó su regresión evolutiva hasta quedar aproximadamente en el mismo punto desde el que partió, el único signo de lo que allí había acontecido mostrado en los restos de huevos rotos y plumas blancas caídas sobre el pupitre.

-Muy bien.- Le felicitó desganada mientras giraba de nuevo, indiferente al chico.- Y ustedes...- Añadió al pasar junto a los dos compañeros que ocupaban el pupitre contiguo. - Aplíquense el mismo cuento.

Cuando se alejó dándoles la espalda los tres chicos se miraron en silencio, un asomo de rabia irradiado en sus ojos diciéndoselo todo aún sin decir palabra. De la Croix no lo vio pero aún así podía imaginar lo que estaba ocurriendo tras ella en ese momento _"Perfecto"_ pensó mientras deambulaba entre el resto de los alumnos observando como comenzaban a realizar el ejercicio.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

-Lo siento Remus- Se disculpó sorprendiéndole.- No deseaba inmiscuirme en tus asuntos pero… ya sabes como funciona esto.  
-Sí, más fuerte cuanto mayor es el cariño.

Terminó por ella, y aunque una sonrisa melancólica perfiló su cara su mirada despidió un brillo enorgullecido que la hizo devolverle una sonrisa tímida al descubrimiento de que no parecía importarle que ella se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos sin ser invitada.

-Hace mucho que conozco a tú madre para que me sorprenda.- Añadió. Mahe vio su oportunidad.  
-¿Es… por ella?- Preguntó tímidamente mientras se sentaba en su sillón consiguiendo eludir su mirada.  
-No- Tras un breve silencio durante el cual también él se sentó frente a su mesa su respuesta sonó firme.  
-¿Estas seguro?- Insistió, aunque cortada, pues no pensaba en un mayor motivo de preocupación para su padrino en estos momentos.  
-Claro que sí Mahe¿o es que acaso solo existe ella en mi mundo?- Ella alzó una ceja evitando sonreír a pesar de su apuro.- Vale, lo admito…- Dijo riendo al ver su expresión pero de pronto volvió a mostrársele serio.- Pero esta vez te equivocas.- Mahe se quedó algo cortada sin saber bien qué decir y por eso decidió contarle lo que pensaba hacer cuando salió a su encuentro.  
-Me disponía a preparar tu poción.  
-Mi poción…- Repitió en voz baja, pensativo, haciendo solo con ello que Mahe se estremeciera al conocimiento de qué era lo que tanto le preocupaba.- De eso quería hablarte.- Añadió suspirando.  
-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó nerviosa y preocupada- ¿Has tenido algún tipo de reacción adversa?

Mahe estaba asustada. Aunque le había observado durante toda la noche la primera vez, así como los días posteriores a su primera luna como hombre, en la segunda él se había marchado sin explicarle a dónde ni por qué, pidiéndole solo que le dejara lista la poción y a pesar de que ahora sabía a donde había viajado, es verdad que tardó demasiado en volver para saber si algo había ido mal y si eso había llegado a ocurrir podía apostar que no sería su madre quien se lo contara. Y en esta su tercera luna, la primera en Hogwarts, sabía que la transformación no había acontecido y suponía que todo había salido bien a pesar de no haber estado con él pero ahora que le decía esto… Su mente bulliciosa martilleó su pensamiento con mil y una posibilidades de error en los escasos segundos en los que su padrino, bajo su atenta mirada, tardó en responderle.

-Tranquila Mahe, todo va bien.- Trató de tranquilizarla aunque su propio nerviosismo parecía agravar el de ella misma.  
-Entonces… No comprendo.- Él suspiró levemente.- ¡Di algo Remus! Me estás poniendo nerviosa.  
-Es que yo… No sé como pedirte esto.

Mahe le miró intensamente y por un momento permaneció expectante haciendo que sus ojos comenzaran a estrecharse, un único movimiento de su mano tocándose un mechón de cabello como muestra de su nerviosismo y preocupación.

-Verás es que… Esta luna no podré tomar tu poción.- Soltó inesperadamente a toda velocidad.

Mahe abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, todo su cuerpo golpeado por la impresión y el sentimiento percibido de que le estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Exclamó exaltada poniéndose en pie. Remus la miró entristecido, sabía que se lo tomaría así, que no atendería a razones. Igual que la madre si se enteraba.  
-Mahe, por favor, siéntate y escucha.- Se dejó caer en la silla abatida e intentó volver a reprocharle cuando él la cortó.- En lugar de tú poción necesito que prepares una wolfbarne normal.  
-Una wolfbarne.- Repitió y luego su voz resonó de nuevo exaltada.- ¡Pero eso te haría transformarte!

Lupin asintió serio y en silencio, su mirada sobre la de ella, observando como sus pupilas titilaban de angustia retenida a lo que le decía. Le estaba haciendo pasar peor rato del que el mismo soportaba, pero por mucho que le doliera no podía evitarle aquel disgusto.

-No puedo consentirlo- Le replicó seria reponiéndose a la impresión.- Apenas es la cuarta luna. Mi poción es… segura- añadió tras pensarlo bien- pero aún no podemos darlo todo por hecho, está en periodo de prueba. ¿Y cómo es eso de que 'necesitas' transformarte? -Volvió a preguntar exaltada al recordar las palabras con las que él le había realizado esa petición.- No encuentro un motivo por el cual necesitaras tal cosa. ¡Estamos en Hogwarts Remus!

Lupin había permanecido en silencio resistiendo sus reproches pues en verdad sabía hacía días que sería así y solo por eso había relegado esta conversación hasta el último momento. Ahora era su ahijada la que permanecía callada, furiosa ante aquella inesperada petición, esperando que el se decidiera a decir algo.

-Ya he pasado por eso¿recuerdas?

Su voz, por un momento, había sonado melancólicamente divertida, como si el pensamiento de Lupin se hubiese transportado repentinamente al pasado, evocando así sus andanzas junto a los merodeadores en cada luna llena. Una idea fugaz cruzó el pensamiento de Mahe ante su expresión y, sin poder entenderlo, exclamó aún más exaltada.

-¡No puedo creer que sea por eso!.- Remus negó levemente con la cabeza.  
-Por desgracia… es mucho más importante.- Apuntó.  
-Y bien¿por qué es entonces?

Mahe había perdido la paciencia y se notaba en el tono frío de su voz, quizás algo más calmada pero muchísimo más distante y cortante. Lupin agachó la cabeza avergonzado y, eludiendo la mirada de su ahijada, respondió.

-No puedo decírtelo- Musitó apenas.  
-¿Qué no puedes decírmelo?- Inquirió adelantando el cuerpo sobre la mesa en una actitud diríase amenazante.- ¿Y crees que voy a consentir algo así sin un buen motivo? La poción aún está a prueba y tú quieres experimentar por tu cuenta.  
-Mahe, la poción estará a prueba durante al menos dos años, deberías de saberlo- Añadió observando la cara atónita que le había quedado a la chica a su afirmación._ "¿Acaso no se lo contó?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, pero siguió hablando antes de que volviera a replicarle.- Algún día tendríamos que probarlo, lo sabes, y no puedo pensar en mejor momento que este.- Terminó suspirando entristecido.  
-Aún es demasiado pronto- Respondió enfurecida, con voz tan fría y agria como la que su padre solía adoptar.  
-No para mí Mahe- Trató de hablarle con cariño.- Confía en mí- Añadió mirándole fijamente- Necesito transformarme esta luna.  
-¿Por qué?- Reiteró enfrascada.

Lupin mantuvo su mirada desafiante con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir, antes de retirársela de nuevo y responder apenado.

-No puedo decírtelo- Se limitó a repetir.

El silencio calló sobre ellos y, aunque apenas si duró diez segundos, fue tan pesado que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel despacho.

-Entonces… no puedo aceptarlo. No cuentes conmigo.

Remus resopló exasperado, sabía que esto podía llegar a ocurrir y no le hubiese gustado tener que llegar a estos extremos pero si se lo ponía tan difícil no le quedaba más remedio que lanzar un anzuelo en el que sin duda alguna picaría con todo su dolor.

-Mahe, si tu no lo haces,- dijo lo más serio que pudo para demostrarle que lo decía en serio- estoy seguro de que Snape me haría gustoso la wolfbarne tan solo por el mero placer de saberme transformado.

Esperaba una tremenda reacción, algún grito o expresión de aspaviento en ella y sin embargo… Mahe se limitó a apretar los puños en torno a los brazos de su sillón, al tiempo que entrecerraba tanto sus ojos al mirar a su padrino que apenas si llegaba a vérsele el color de sus pupilas. Remus permaneció mirándola en silencio, pendiente de su reacción.

-¿Tan importante es que recurrirías a él?- Preguntó finalmente, más ofendida y despechada que exaltada.  
-Solo si te niegas a ayudarme.- Afirmó serio aún sabiendo que ella no le dejaría a tal suerte.

De nuevo volvió el silencio entre ellos. Mahe estaba nerviosa y colapsada, la mente bulliciosa al pensamiento de por qué su padrino no confiaba en ella si tan vital le era la cuestión, pues sabía de sobra que el hombre no recurriría a su padre si solo fuera un capricho. Lupin esperaba una respuesta, una señal de aceptación por su parte.

-Dame solo una pista,- suplicó- algo que me haga comprender por qué tanto afán por volver a pasar por…- La voz terminó quebrándosele mostrándole así toda su tensión.

Remus suspiró, Mahe destilaba tanta pena y derrota... Sabía que así había conseguido su meta, aunque no apoyase la idea su ahijada prepararía la wolfbarne para él pero tenía razón, al menos le debía una leve explicación de por qué le pedía aquello.

-Hay eclipse.- Musitó espontáneamente, incluso para él mismo, y al darse cuenta de ello añadió.- No me pidas que te diga más.

La sorpresa la invadió repentinamente y con toda velocidad abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y extrajo un papel lleno de datos ilegibles que leyó atónita al no haber caído antes en un dato así. Meses atrás, cuando ella misma confeccionó aquel calendario lunar, solo respiraba comprobando las fechas y acontecimientos que allí se le mostraban. Tras mirar el papel en silencio una exclamación apagada brotó de sus labios a la vez que todo su cuerpo temblaba de pura desazón.

-Una luna de sangre- Dijo cerrando los ojos un instante para encontrarse al abrirlos con el dorado de los de su padrino fijos en ella, la preocupación ahora más presente incluso que antes pues sus palabras le confirmaban mucho más que la información que él le había dado.- ¿Quién es Remus?- Preguntó casi sin voz, asustada sin querer escuchar una respuesta que el hombre le negó.  
-Ese no es mi secreto, Mahe- Se reafirmó, ya le había contado demasiado.- No...  
-Tiene que ser alguien cercano- Le cortó alzando un poco la voz, aunque realmente parecía estar hablando más consigo misma que con él.  
-Haría esto por cualquiera que me lo pidiese.

Ella lo miró intensamente, volviendo a ponerle atención a lo que Remus, creyendo tal vez si no se atrevería a violar sus pensamientos desesperada, le retiró la mirada evitando así el contacto visual.

-¿Lo harás?- Preguntó nervioso y dubitativo. La respuesta obtenida no fue la que esperaba.  
-Ya se quién es, tenía todas las señales,- afirmó con voz melancólica- y yo... yo solo me preocupaba de jugar sin observar nada más.

Remus abrió los ojos e inclinándose sobre la mesa tomó las manos de su ahijada entre las suyas sintiendo como habían comenzado a temblarle.

-Mahe- la llamó para captar su atención- solamente ha confiado en mí, ni siquiera en Sirius. Si esto se descubre podría ser un escándalo, algo que en verdad nuestro mundo no necesita ahora que volvemos a la normalidad.- La chica asintió en silencio consciente de las consecuencias que esto podría acarrear.- Nadie debe de saberlo aún¡nadie!- Ahora lo miró extrañada y recelosa.- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que la primera vez es inevitable, no se puede parar a la naturaleza sin que tenga consecuencias. Por eso es tan importante esta luna, no hay otra oportunidad. Después... Tú misma te encargarás de él¿verdad?.

Mahe estaba trastornada y no podía pensar más allá de sus propios miedos; Remus se volvería a transformar aún sin saber qué le depararía el futuro después de esa prueba y luego..._ "¿Y sí no vuelve a funcionar?"_ - pensó angustiada- _"¿Y sí aún teniendo la misma base la poción antigua anula el efecto de la nueva?"_ – Su propia cara empalidecía al ritmo que plantearse futuros problemas martilleaban fuertemente sus sienes- _"¿Debería de consultarle?"_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Dos horas podían llegar a hacerse eternas cuando el pensamiento estaba más allá de lo que se tenía entre manos, mucho más cuando la mayoría de aquellos chiquillos, muy próximos ya a la mayoría de edad, no alcanzaban a demostrar el nivel de aprendizaje deseado. Un par de Hufflepuff habían hecho perder a su casa una veintena de puntos cada uno debido a su ineptitud pero justo a aquel al que más le gustaría restarle puntos no le daba motivo alguno para hacerlo pues él nunca parecía fallar ningún encantamiento. El timbre sonó liberándola así del agobio que la clase de hoy le había producido y viendo salir a sus alumnos tomó una decisión antes meditada.

-Señorita Parkinson- La llamó cuando pasó a su lado.- Espérese.- Le ordenó.

La chica se paró en seco, mirándola de frente y aparentemente molesta por su interrupción. Sus dos compañeros casi detuvieron sus pasos al mismo tiempo, mirando hacia atrás más al verlos la profesora los despidió haciéndoles saber que quizás la joven tardara demasiado en salir.

-Nos vemos en la cena- Avisó Nott al cerrar la puerta como le fue indicado. Sin perder ni un solo segundo la chica se giró hacia la maestra.  
-¿Tiene alguna queja de mí... profesora?- Preguntó irritada, añadiendo desganada y tras una leve pausa el título de aquella a quién interpelaba.

De la Croix clavó su mirada fijamente en ella y se mantuvo en silencio observándola. Pansy puso sus libros sobre el pecho sosteniéndolos crispada entre sus brazos pero manteniendo su pose altiva aun frente a su profesora. En ese instante De la Croix dejó que una mueca premeditada desfigurara sus labios al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su mesa dejando a la chica en pie y al otro lado.

-Demasiadas.- Afirmó tajante a la pregunta formulada, mientras observaba como los ojos de la joven se entrecerraban ardientes de rabia contenida al escucharla.- Igual que de sus dos... colegas.- Añadió.  
-¿Y por qué no les ha hecho quedar también a ellos?- Preguntó airada, sin muestra alguna de respeto hacia su profesora quien sin parecer inmutarse a su tono se inclinó sobre la mesa al hablarle.  
-Por que es con usted que quiero hablar señorita Parkinson.- La chica se irguió enderezando más aún su espalda para mirarla desafiante.- Algunos temas se tratan mejor ente mujeres¿no cree?.- Premeditadamente eludió su pregunta y se reafirmó en su posición.  
-¿Acaso hice algo en sus clases para que tenga quejas de mí?- Preguntó segura de sí misma.

De la Croix inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado para posteriormente recuperar su postura reclinándose de nuevo en el respaldo de su silla mientras la miraba seria que no enojada. La joven parada ante sí parecía sorprendida de que aún no le recriminara su presuntuosa falta de respeto más eso era algo que en verdad no tenía importancia alguna en este momento.

-No se trata de lo que hace o hacen mejor dicho, - explicó enarcando las cejas levemente- sino de lo que dejan de hacer.- Pansy abrió la boca sorprendida pero reaccionando rápidamente le replicó.  
-No se a qué se refiere profesora.- De la Croix le sonrió abiertamente pues llegaban al punto justo al que quería llevar esa conversación.  
-Oh señorita Parkinson, claro que lo sabe... Y demasiado bien.- Nada respondió esta vez la chica y quedó en silenciosa espera pendiente de la profesora volviera a hablar.- Pero no voy a permitir esta actitud en mi clase.- Pansy enarcó las cejas, comenzaba a impacientarse.  
-¿Qué actitud?- Preguntó esta vez intentando parecer inocente.  
-Su desidia, su falta de interés.- Remarcó. Parkinson gesticuló una mueca despreciativa.  
-¿A quién le interesa lo que ya domina?.- Florence no se dejó llevar por el arrebato que le hubiese producido una respuesta que ya esperaba.  
-Hablemos claro señorita Parkinson. Todos sabemos cómo y por qué es que ustedes están aquí y, aunque no les interese de momento, esta es una oportunidad que no deberían de desechar.- La chica puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que ahora le caería un sermón a ese respecto.- El Señor Tenebroso fue vencido y, le guste o no señorita Parkinson, de nada sirve nadar contra corriente. – La joven estaba que se revolvía de rabia ante el recuerdo de los hechos y no podía evitar que se le notara lo que parecía complacer a la profesora que aún insistió más en ello.- ¿O acaso creen que resistirán en su empeño?  
-¡Vaya!- Exclamó ya sin poder contenerse.- Otra que trata de hacernos volver a lo que creen 'el buen camino'- Añadió ya sin poder contener su irritación, arriesgándose definitivamente a ganarse un castigo. De la Croix se puso en pie esta vez.  
-¡No me hables en ese tono!- Le replicó a lo que la chica abrió los ojos al ver que al fin conseguía hacerla reaccionar a sus desaires.- No me importa lo que hagan al acabar el curso- añadió enojada- pero mientras que estén en mi clase trabajaran y avanzaran en la materia como los demás. Los tres- aclaró.  
-¡Puaff! Yo no apostaría por eso- expetó.  
-¿Es que acaso perdieron su ambición¿Ya no desean el poder y la gloria¿Acaso no les interesa que Slytherin gane en este curso? Ustedes… podrían ayudar.  
-¿Ambición?- Preguntó la joven risueña. Una idea pasó veloz por su mente, exponerla sería un castigo seguro pero el gusto de oírla salir de su boca sería un justo precio. La ambición Slytherin ha caído demasiado bajo profesora, solo tiene que mirar a su alrededor.

De la Croix se sintió herida y dando un par de pasos airados se plantó delante de la chica hablándole por primera vez enojada.

-Cuidado con lo que dices mocosa.- El apelativo usado mostraba su indignación. Pocas veces un profesor faltaba así a un alumno y eso la hizo poner atención.- Mi interés por ti no supera al de mi Casa, ni permitiré insultos hacia ella o hacia mis colegas en mi presencia. ¿Entendiste?

Parkinson asintió callada, más que nada apabullada por su pronta reacción.

-Bien- Dijo intentando calmarse para lograr lo propuesto- Estos son los hechos; ustedes están confinados en este colegio sin remedio y yo quiero que mis clases les sean de provecho. Puesto que son tan cabezotas como cualquier slytherin, se que no darán su brazo a torcer sin ningún beneficio.- Por primera vez en toda la charla Pansy parecía mirarla atenta y pensativa, aunque se veía a la legua que la chica no sabía de qué iba la cosa.- Quiero proponerle algo.  
-¿Proponerme qué?- Preguntó desconcertada.  
-Si ustedes, tú y tus dos amigos, trabajan bien en mis clases yo podría, digamos, darles clases extras.  
-¡Clases extras¡JA!- Exclamó al pensamiento de que eso era lo que menos querían. De la Croix ignoró su voz y sus aspavientos y disimulando la desesperación que la actitud de la chica comenzaba a provocarle continuo hablándole.  
-Unas en las que serían libres de aprender y reforzar cuanto hechizo o encantamiento crean oportuno dentro siempre de… unos límites.

Sus palabras la hicieron evadirse en sus pensamientos. _"¿Acaso había escuchado bien?"_ Pero la profesora siguió hablándole haciendo que volviese a ponerle atención.

-La magia es magia señorita Parkinson, a pesar de los ideales de nuestro director no puede considerarse buena ni mala, así que bajo límites aceptables podrían perfeccionar e incluso aprender, cosas interesantes para un Slytherin. Pero claro, solo si ponen de su parte.- Remarcó. Pansy se había quedado muda de pronto.

-¿Cuáles serían esos límites?- Preguntó serena y con más respeto, sus desplantes hacia la profesora olvidados por un momento y sin embargo aún se le mostraba recelosa y cautelosa a la vez.  
-Indudablemente imperdonables y demás hechizos que Dumbledore, e incluso Snape, puedan considerar demasiado oscuros.- Parkinson arrugó el entrecejo pensando entonces que podía tener de interesante para ellos aquella propuesta.- Pero son muchos los que no se aprenden en la escuela¿verdad?- Añadió mostrándole a la chica su sonrisa más halagadora.  
-Pongame un ejemplo- Le pidió con voz algo atrevida pero nada agria. Florence asintió a su petición.  
-A pesar de lo que dicen… los salones de Durstramg, para aquellos que los conoces, resuman tal acogida como nuestras queridas mazmorras. Allí las artes oscuras son mucho más que una asignatura pues no en vano esos países fueron su cuna y el desempeño de sus hechizos requiere de toda la presión al que su propio nombre hace referencia.

Solo con esto ya había captado toda su atención más la mujer prosiguió con otro ejemplo.

-Y donde nos queda la bella Italia y sus islas; esa Sicilia donde aún sus habitantes muggles hacen eco de los antiguos y magníficos maleficios que grandes magos crearon al conjuro de su muy conocida "maledetta". Desde allá no hay más que cruzar a la otra orilla y adentrarse en los pirineos franco-ibéricos para encontrar, entre las cuevas más profundas, a las más viejas y experimentadas brujas; meigas, nigromantes y hechiceras, esas cuyas pociones serían la envidia del propio Snape pues en ninguna escuela de magia se estudian ya puesto que los conocimientos de muchas de esas hierbas se perdieron y extinguieron por que dichas mujeres no son brujas en sí. Nunca sus manos, aún pudiendo realizar conjuros, tomaron varita alguna y todo su saber les fue dado y otorgado directamente del poder más antiguo que nos rodea.

La cara de la chica comenzaba a resplandor de solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Cualquier bruja o mago que se preciara de culto sabía de todo esto, más De la Croix le hablaba como ella misma se hubiese cruzado alguna vez con alguna de ellas. La curiosidad de la joven comenzaba a no conocer límite.

-Bajando al sur- Prosiguió dejándola pasmada- encontré otro tipo de magia, encarnada esta vez en bellas mujeres de pelo negro y profunda mirada oscura que hacen del arte de la seducción una magia más potente que la de una imperius o una poción de amor. Y qué podría decirle de chamanes, gurus y demás maestros africanos; pozos de sabiduría sin igual que se abren gustosos incluso a un supuesto extraño con nada más que perciben en él el poder mágico, deseosos quizás de que lo que ellos consideran "magia ancestral" no se pierda por el desinteres de su propia sociedad preocupada nada más en alcanzar las comodidades del resto del mundo muggle. ¿Le sirve alguno de esto ejemplos señorita Parkinson?.

Estaba impresionada y solo pudo asentir callada a la pregunta.

-Ninguno excede los límites que le establezco pues todos ellos nacen de conocimientos perdidos o ignorados ya incluso por una sociedad mágica que se cree demasiado avanzada para recurrir a esto y sin embargo… Todas y cada una de estas enseñanzas pueden ser de gran provecho si son usadas a tiempo y contra quien las desconoce.  
-¿Cómo aprendió usted todo eso?- Preguntó por primera vez demostrándole ilusión, entusiasmada ante la oportunidad de que la mujer le transmitiera a ella alguno de aquellos secretos.

Florence la miró en silencio, la mirada fría al impacto del recuerdo del por qué emprendió tal viaje, pero quería ganarse a la chica y no lo lograría con engaño alguno mejor que con su verdad.

-Cuando era aún más joven que tú- le habló con voz indiferente como si no se diece cuenta de que había comenzado a tutearla- mi padre me dio un consejo.- Sus ojos se posaron sobre la chica quien le asintió en silencio demostrándole así su compresión.- Traté de seguirlo con todo mi esfuerzo y poniendo en ello todo mi corazón pero… fracasé. La desilusión en él fue tan grande que dejó de hablarme, me tachó de inútil y casi renegó de mí. Por eso, al graduarme, me propuse ser la mejor, aprender los secretos más ocultos y mejor guardados de la magia y cuando lo lograra volvería a casa para demostrarle orgullosa que mi fracaso no había sido signo de inutilidad mucho menos cuando fueron fuerzas más poderosas las que se antepusieron a mí.  
-¿Y se lo demostró?- Inquirió interesada. Esta vez su mirada se volvió iracunda y enfurecida durante un instante antes de replicar.  
-A mi vuelta sus huesos me esperaban bajo una tumba en la que acabó por causa del Lord. – Pansy irguió completamente la espalda mirándola fijamente y dudando en continuar al ver toda su ira.  
-¿Por qué hace esto?- Se atrevió a preguntar ante el silencio en el que quedó la profesora. De la Croix inspiró.  
-Ante todo soy Slytherin, me interesa el bienestar de mi casa y sus alumnos.- La chica permaneció mirándola en silencio.- No creo que ningún otro profesor les haga una oferta mejor. Coméntelo son sus amigos y déme su respuesta sin tardar. Aunque le advierto, trabajar, trabajarán en mis clases, lo quieran o no. No pienso permitirles por más tiempo la dejadez de estos días.- A esto Pansy se limitó a asentir en silencio.- Puede marcharse señorita Parkinson.  
-Buenas tardes profesora.

Se despidió abandonando presta el aula, el pensamiento puesto en encontrar a sus amigos y contarles todo acerca de aquella extraña pero atrayente propuesta. De la Croix quedó junto a la mesa viéndola salir. _"Si son listos aceptaran"_ pensó risueña, recordando la expresión que la muchacha había adoptado mientras le hablaba. _"Ahora solo me queda hacer entrar en razón a Severus" _continuó maquinando mientras retomaba asiento a su mesa._ "Pero será fácil, así tendrán menos tiempo libre para fastidiarle a él y a los demás"_

Una sensación gratificante la inundaba, sabía que su objetivo con aquel trío estaba cumplido. Tal vez Nott recelara de ella más incluso de lo que lo había hecho Parkinson pero también sabía como ganarse al joven y no perdería tiempo, al primer contacto a solas con ellos haría que cualquier recelo de su parte cayera en el olvido.

>>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Lo harás?- Repitió apretándole las manos, las suyas ahora también temblorosas.  
-¿El qué? - Preguntó despistada, ausente completamente de las últimas palabras que le había dirigido y dudando incluso de si su pensamiento había sido formulado en voz alta.  
-Tú poción, para él. No puedes dejarle pasar por esto cada mes.

Desde que lo conocía y a pesar de todos los problemas, Mahe nunca había escuchado a Remus suspirar tanto. Él, el hombre que siempre mantenía la calma, aquel cuyo auto control podría equiparse al del propio Snape aunque nadie lo hiciese por ser tan diferentes pues Lupin siempre razonaba todo sin llegar a mostrar sus miedos y sin embargo... Hoy la tristeza se notaba que le superaba al solo recuerdo de lo que el amigo tendría que soportar.

-Claro que sí.- Respondió exaltada al pronto recuerdo de cómo su padre le había dicho negarle a Remus el secreto de aquel milagro si es que ella no lo lograba.- Eso no tendrías que preguntarlo siquiera pero... ahora me preocupas tú, él nunca ha tomado una wolfbarne pero tu caso...  
-No te olvides Mahe de que yo asumo toda la responsabilidad- Dijo firmemente.- si algo va mal- volvió a suspirar- no será culpa tuya- La joven hizo una mueca y trato de replicarle más él no la dejó hablar.- Para todo hay un tiempo, y si acaso llegara... confío plenamente en ti, se que lograrías salvar ese escollo aunque fuera por mí.

La cara de su ahijada permanecía seria y preocupada e incluso parecía no escucharle Él quería demostrarle que confiaba en ella, que aunque algo fallase y la poción no volviese a funcionar tras esta luna sabía de sobra que no se rendiría hasta encontrar la solución para que la no transformación volviese a ser efectiva pues ya no dependía de obtener o no un Master, algunas cosas iban mucho más allá de un título o una simple preocupación. Pero nada de lo que le decía parecía hacerle ver la situación desde otro punto de vista así que alzando un poco sus manos aún asidas la hizo mirarle antes de continuar hablándole poniendo ello todo su corazón.

-Además, pase lo que pase, ya me has regalado las tres mejores lunas de toda mi vida y eso, para un licántropo, es un sueño hecho realidad.- Mahe permaneció en silencio unos instantes mirándole entristecida.  
-En fin...- Resopló asintiendo.- Tendrás tu wolfbarne a tiempo pero...  
-¿Otro pero?- Inquirió dubitativo a las condiciones que le pusiera.  
-¿Cómo lo haréis?.- Respondió su pregunta con otra, temerosa de pensar en tener a dos licántropos sueltos en los terrenos de la escuela. Una sonrisa inesperada apareció en la cara de su padrino a su pregunta.  
-Eso es algo en lo que tengo experiencia en Hogwarts y ya no tengo la influencia de ningún crío alocado que no vea el peligro al que exponen a los demás. Confía en mí.

Mahe volvió a asentir callada permaneciendo en silencio hasta que el soltó sus manos y se puso en pie.

-Hace rato que terminaron las clases, la cena debe de estar servida.- Por un momento ella siguió ausente, escuchándole hablar en aparente distancia aunque reaccionó justo cuando parecía que se marchaba.  
-¿Te importaría... decirle a Harry que estoy trabajando en tú poción?- Lupin hizo una mueca ante el tono usado, Mahe toleraba la situación que le exponía por que no había otra salida pero claramente no la aceptaba.  
-Claro.- Afirmó, pero entonces fue él quien se mostró serio al llamarla.- Mahe- Ella alzó la cabeza hacia él pues se había quedado mirando el suelo enfrascada en sus pensamientos.- Eso me recuerda que... No debes contarle de esto a nadie.- Dijo recalcando la última palabra, lo que hizo que Mahe volviese a exaltarse de pronto.  
-¿Pero estás loco?- Preguntó poniéndose en pie y apoyando sus manos en la mesa.- Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá y que será a mí a quién reclame.- Lupin aguantó estoicamente las nuevas recriminaciones y cuando ella tomó aliento para continuar reprendiéndole aprovechó para rebatirle.  
-Esta vez será tarde y yo mismo le explicaré lo que tenga que explicar. Si yo fuera tú... Pasaría esta luna en la torre Gryffindor.- sugirió guiñándole un ojo.- Así tampoco irá a buscarte.  
-Lo hará sin duda al desayuno y será aún peor.  
-Espero que, para entonces, ese sea nuestro menor problema.

A su afirmación tuvo que retener el aliento un instante pues su tono de voz sonó muy preocupado, como si él mismo estuviera pensando en todo lo que podía salir mal esa noche. Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia de sí misma, Lupin había bordeado la mesa y estaba parado junto a ella.

-Siento tener que hacer esto,- le dijo al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros para besarla en la mejilla- pero lo siento más por ti.  
-No te preocupes- Respondió nada convencida.  
-Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió finalmente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y dedicándole una mirada preocupada antes de cerrar tras de sí.

Al quedar a solas Mahe se dejó caer abatida sobre su silla, tapándose la cara con las manos extremadamente agobiada. Ahora mismo no se iba a poner a trabajar más tampoco podría haber tomado bocado ni aunque lo intentase así que prefiero quedarse ahí y tratar de controlarse. _"¿Cómo vamos a salir de ésta?" _pensó recostándose sobre la mesa.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Una imagen así en Hogwarts habríase dicho peculiar unos años atrás, más ahora los tiempos eran muy diferentes y muchas cosas habían cambiado este curso en la escuela.

Un muchacho rubio disfrutaba de una estupenda cena privada en el despacho de una de las que aún pudiera haber sido su profesora, recreándose en una comida incluso más buena de la que en esos momentos gustarían sus amigos en el gran comedor. Hacía tanto que lo echaba de menos que apenas si hablaba masticando y saboreándolo todo con sumas ansias.

-Parece que no hubieras comido en un mes.- El chico tragó su último bocado y respiró sonriente.  
-¿Cómo lo has logrado?- Ella correspondió su sonrisa respondiéndole divertida.  
-Me metí en las cocinas. Los elfos se quedaron conmocionados, por lo visto nunca antes un profesor se había puesto ante los fogones en Hogwarts. Si no es por uno de ellos que se dice libre, creo que el resto me hubiese echado a empujones de allí.  
-Dob- by- Masculló aún con la boca llena.  
-¿Qué?  
-Qué supongo que sería Dobby, el elfo que dices que te ayudó.  
-Puede ser. ¿Está bueno?  
-Como siempre.- Respondió animado dando otro bocado.

Por un momento los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que la profesora suspiró, lo que hizo que el chico soltara sus cubiertos y la mirara extrañado.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Se interesó preocupado. Ella limpió ligeramente su boca con la servilleta y retiró un poco su plato.  
-¿Has pensado sobre lo que estuvimos hablando?- Preguntó tan rápidamente que su voz sonó demasiado brusca, algo de lo que solo se percató al ver como el hecho se reflejaba en los ojos oscurecidos del muchacho mientras que la preocupación le marcaba la cara.  
-Si pero…- Ella esperó pacientemente.- … Aún no tengo nada.- Reconoció casi avergonzado.  
-Sabes que es importante para nosotros, para nuestro futuro.  
-¡Claro que lo sé!- Exclamó airado.- Pero tengo una idea que puede resultar.- El brillo de una chispa le relució en la mirada haciendo que los suyos se abrieran sorprendidos, más su reticencia a contarle comenzó a desconcertarle e impacientándose lo alentó a hablar.  
-¿De qué se trata?- El Slytherin inspiró.  
-Snape nos ha encomendado una tarea anual. De ella dependerá un aumento sustanciosos en la calificación final.- La mujer asintió en silencio esperando más información.- Tenemos que tratar de crear o perfeccionar alguna poción de nivel medio. Nos dio a elegir entre una de sus propuestas o… experimentar con una de nuestra elección.  
-Continua.  
-Nos pidió un borrador de lo que teníamos en mente y… aproveché la ocasión.  
-Una poción….- Agregó preocupada- ¿Crees que eso sirva?. ¿Te ayudará?- Preguntó recelosa.  
-Antes habría que lograrla pero… ¿Acaso no conoces a Snape? El sutil arte de las pociones es su vida. Cuando vio mi borrador arrugó el entrecejo y su expresión se tornó aún más seria, me miró con su mirada más profunda y, tras advertirme de que mi ambición era excesiva, asintió mostrándome su sonrisa más irónica.  
-¿Y eso significa…?  
-Que el proyecto está aceptado.- Afirmó irguiéndose orgulloso.  
-¿Tus compañeros sabrán de él?  
-No, eso es lo mejor. En nuestras clases se preparan a posibles futuros Master. Solo Snape sabrá del trabajo individual de cada uno.  
-Esta bien, tú decides.- Afirmó poco convencida.- Pero hubiera preferido no depender de nada cocido en un caldero. Confío más en un hechizo, un encantamiento o incluso en un conjuro.- El muchacho entornó los ojos un momento antes de responder.  
-Eso, en este caso, es más difícil¿o acaso no lo has intentado tú ya?.- La mujer resopló resignada ante aquella verdad.  
-Esperaba… deseaba que él te ayudara.  
-Él tiene cosas más importantes que atender, deberías de saberlo.  
-Sí, lo sé pero…  
-No te preocupes más por ahora, de todos modos, tengo más ideas al respecto aunque aún no sé como ponerlas en práctica.  
-¿Y no me vas a contar cuales son?  
-¡No!- Respondió tajante aunque divertido.- Al menos no hasta que estén encaminadas.  
-De acuerdo, como prefieras. Menos mal que sé que puedo confiar en ti.- El reloj del castillo resonó en ese momento haciéndole dar un bote al chico.  
-¡No puede ser ya esta hora!- Exclamó levantándose repentinamente.- Tengo que irme.- Afirmó saliendo disparado hacia la puerta.  
-¡Te dejas el postre!- Le reclamó pensando que su trabajo habría sido inútil.  
-Guárdamelo- Replicó mientras abría la puerta- Prometo volver a por él.- Y sin más se marchó corriendo para no llegar tarde a su cita.

>>>>>>>>>>

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo: el tiempo casi parecía detenerse cuando se situaba frente al caldero enfrascándose en la preparación de alguna poción. Pero en aquel momento, no solo mantenía su mente concentrada en cada uno de los ingredientes que estaba utilizando si no que el resultado de aquella mezcla era la Wolfsbane básica que Lupin le solicitaba y que, irremediablemente, le volvería a convertir en un licántropo. Aún no podía creer que le hubiera pedido tal cosa pero menos aún que la hubiera convencido con la intención de pedírsela a su padre si no accedía a hacérsela ella. Pero sobre todo, lo que le asustaba, lo que le aterrorizaba, era la posibilidad de que algo fallara, de que ese acto generoso de ayuda que iba a prestar pudiera convertirse en una situación peligrosa para él y… tenía toda la pinta de que así podía ser. Se agobiaba más aún de solo pensarlo.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando la puerta se abrió y su nueva visita comenzó a avanzar silenciosamente hacia ella. Pero al instante, dio un respingo al ver como el visitante inclinaba la cabeza buscando su mirada.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?  
Mahe resopló mirándole un segundo y volvió a centrar su atención en el caldero.  
-Me has asustado –repuso mientras contaba las semillas.  
-Estás tan concentrada que ni me has sentido –Harry apoyó las manos en la mesa, observando como seguía desempeñando su trabajo sin casi prestarle atención- ¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar?  
La chica suspiró profundamente sin levantar la vista hacia él.  
-Porque tengo que trabajar en la poción de Lupin. Le dije que te avisara que no bajaría.  
-Y lo hizo –Comentó echando un vistazo al escritorio donde tenía los trabajos que había estado corrigiendo hasta poco antes, dándose cuenta del calendario lunar que permanecía sobre los papeles. Lo cogió y alzó las cejas sorprendido- ¿Por qué le estás preparando ya la poción si aún quedan un par de semanas? –preguntó recorriendo con su dedo el trozo de pergamino, tratando de descifrar la ininteligible letra. La miró de reojo ante su silencio viendo como se mordía el labio y frunció el ceño. Algo ocurría, estaba claro, Mahe estaba demasiado cortante y al seguir sin contestarle, se agachó frente a la mesa para poder ver su rostro. Verdaderamente la notaba agobiada y comenzó a preocuparse- Mahe¿qué pasa?  
-Nada –contestó secamente sin mirarle- La estoy preparando ya porque… se me empieza a acumular el trabajo con las clases y no quiero que llegue el día y que no me de tiempo a preparársela.

Se giró para coger una pequeña vasija con varias raíces cortadas en finas hebras y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, cada vez más agobiada _"Por favor, no me preguntes más" _

-Venga¿por qué no lo dejas ya? –ella no contestó pero Harry siguió hablándole- Es tarde, tienes que cenar algo.  
-Tengo que terminar, Harry. –murmuró con expresión seria- Además, no tengo hambre.  
-¿No tienes hambre o… los nervios te hacen no tener hambre? –ante la pregunta, le miró un instante, temerosa de que quisiera seguir curioseando y saber el por qué de su desazón. Sabía que estaría sintiéndola pero había prometido a Lupin no decir nada a nadie, no podía romper su promesa. Respiró profundamente y dejó que lo antiguo fuese bloqueando lenta y disimuladamente sus sensaciones para que Harry dejase de sentirlas y no diese lugar a que siguiera preguntándole.  
-Tú me estás poniendo nerviosa –le reprochó viendo como el chico la observaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Evitando su mirada, siguió con la poción.  
-Mahe, mira qué hora es –continuó hablando, escuchándola resoplar lenta y profundamente- Déjalo y sigue mañana. ¿Tan importante es terminarla esta noche?  
-Toda poción para mí es importante. Y más aún la de Lupin –se limitó a contestar.  
-Ya lo sé pero… corta por hoy – insistió de nuevo y con voz cansina repitió- Bajas, cenas algo y….  
-¡Que no tengo hambre, maldita sea! –exclamó de pronto exaltada interrumpiéndole y soltando con genio sobre la mesa el cortador de raíces- ¡Cállate y déjame acabar la poción de una vez!

Harry se incorporó alzando las cejas, sorprendido por la furia que en cuestión de segundos se había desatado por su insistencia pero no esperaba aquella reacción tan propia de ella con otras personas pero nunca con él. Así que decidido a dejar el tema, cerró los ojos un momento, adueñándose la tirantez de su voz.

-Muy bien. Termina cuando quieras. Yo tengo guardia así que… nos veremos mañana.

Y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se giró y salió del despacho. Ni siquiera dio un portazo pero justo cuando se cerró la puerta, Mahe alzó la cabeza dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho: era su corazón el que le avisaba de que Harry se había marchado sorprendido pero más aún dolido por su brusquedad. _"¡Mierda!" _murmuró bordeando con rapidez la mesa y saliendo en su busca. Cuando abrió la puerta, el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío, no había rastro de su presencia así que corrió hacia las escaleras pero igualmente no le encontró. Porque sabía que no podía desaparecerse si no, hubiera jurado que era así como se había marchado tan rápido. Su insistencia para que dejara de trabajar y su curiosidad solo había hecho aumentar el agobio que sentía por la situación que debía mantener en silencio. Había pagado su nerviosismo con él, gritándole y siendo tan seca y borde como a veces podía llegar a ser. Y ahora lo lamentaba profundamente porque sentía a Harry molesto y dolido, tal y como se sentía su propio corazón. Recriminándose a si misma su comportamiento, regresó abatida hacia el despacho concentrándose en él _"Lo siento, Harry, lo siento mucho. No quería hablarte así, no quería gritarte…" _repetía una y otra vez en su mente en un vano intento de disculpa. Repentinamente, su corazón palpitó haciéndole contener por un instante la respiración para a continuación exhalar el aire retenido en sus pulmones al tiempo que dibujaba una aliviada sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, se dirigió hacia su mesa dejándose caer en su sillón y enterró la cara en las manos durante unos minutos: las clases, los Slytherins, ciertos compañeros que no llegaban a ser de su agrado, sus extrañas sensaciones, la petición de Lupin y el riesgo que iba a correr por querer ayudar a quien más lo iba a necesitar en pocos días… demasiados factores que la estaban alterando para terminar por pagar sus nervios con quien menos debía. Echó una mirada de reojo al caldero, cuya mezcla comenzaba a hervir en su interior tal y como los pensamientos lo hacían en su mente y volvió a sentirse mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir aunque sabía que su "desplante" ya había sido perdonado pero aún así, no se sentía tranquila. Con la mirada fija en la pequeña llama que calentaba la poción se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos mientras inconscientemente, situaba una mano en su corazón. De repente, una idea le asaltó: quizá era una tontería pero se iría a la cama más tranquila sabiendo que hacía algo más.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando abrió la puerta, prácticamente todo estaba en penumbra: solo un par de velas alumbraban el lugar pero fue la luz suficiente para darse cuenta de su despiste _"Mahe, eres un genio"_ se reprochó irónicamente _"¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a la lechucería de noche cuando todas están cazando?"_ Aún así, sujetando en su mano la nota que había escrito antes de salir de su despacho, se encaminó hacia el interior de la torre intentando vislumbrar si por casualidad, alguna lechuza se había quedado rezagada sin salir a cazar aquella noche y podía enviar con ella aquella nota. Al alzar la cabeza y mirar hacia la parte derecha, esbozó una sonrisa al ver unos ojos ambarinos que la miraban atentos aunque más atención aún prestaban a lo que quisiera que estuviese siendo su cena esa noche.

-¡Hegwid!  
Llamó mostrándole el brazo y la lechuza, tras unos segundos más en los que acabó con su presa, desplegó sus alas blancas volando hacia Mahe.  
-¿Estabas cenando? –la lechuza ululó como si confirmase la pregunta haciendo que la chica reflejase una leve mueca de desagrado en su rostro al fijarse bien en el ave- Sí, tienes aún restos de tu cena en el pico –comentó llevándola al bebedero de agua. Cuando volvió a tenerla incorporada en su brazo, le sonrió de nuevo mientras acariciaba sus plumas- Hegwid, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que me envíes esta nota –la lechuza ululó contenta moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo- Sé que es de noche y que preferirás seguir cazando pero… entregarla no te va a quitar mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

La lechuza alzó la pata mostrándose predispuesta a que le atara la nota antes de que prefiriera dejarla libre y encomendar el encargo a cualquiera otra de sus compañeras en cuanto fueran regresando. Mahe la dejó sobre un tocón de piedra para poder atar la nota y cuando hubo terminado la acercó hacia la ventana susurrándole su destinatario. Pudo ver la sorpresa de Hedwid en sus ojos redondos y volvió a acariciarla.

-Sé que creías que te iba a enviar más lejos pero… lo que le digo en esa nota es más importante para mí que la distancia que puedas llegar a recorrer con cualquier otra carta que te de –le dio un cariñoso picotazo haciéndola sonreír- Me imagino la cara de sorpresa que va a poner en cuanto te vea aparecer. Venga, vuela hacia él.

Hedwig echó a volar, moviendo sus blancas alas que en pocos segundos se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche en busca de su destinatario. Quedándose todo en silencio, Mahe cerró los ojos, dejando la mente en blanco, inspirando profundamente para tratar de llenarse de la tranquilidad de la noche. Al volver a abrirlos miró al cielo oscuro donde la luna nueva parecía haberse escondido de su mirada, haciendo que sus pensamientos regresaran de nuevo a Lupin aunque fue a la estrella oculta a quien le habló como si supiera que pudiera escucharla:

-Ahora te escondes pero… escúchame bien: solo voy a dejar que sea tuyo una noche más. Solo una más..

* * *

Bien os dije que pusieráis atención a estas dos últimas escenas y se debe a que pertenecen a la pluma de Mahe, personalmente quería que ella escribiera esta parte por que ya desde UP le había prometido a Hedwig que la próxima vez que enviara una carta se la daría a ella (eso pasaba en el capítulo que le escribía a su amiga Samantha contandole acerca de Harry cuando aún estaban pelados por que no le creía lo de de Hermione- uff que lejos que queda eso con lo bonito que era-) pero claro no quería privar a mi hermana de hacer ese momento que además sabía que le gustaría hacerlo y yo prefería leerlo de su pluma, así que ahí está, un trocito de sus mágicas palabras dentro de las mías. Nos vemos, cuidaros y besos para todos, también para los invisibles. 

A proposito ¿alguien se anima a ser retado para los siguientes pasapalabras? si no lo hace nadie monto otro tipo de disclaimer.


	47. Capítulo 46: Eclipse

**Disclaimer**: Es de suponer claramente que si estás aquí sabes bien a quien es que le pedimos prestados mundo y personajes, pero os voy a regalar los ojos y a hacer que tardeís más en leer el capítulo que buscaís de nuestra historia pues tengo que hacer saber a cualquiera que las Guilmains solo usan las cosas de JKRowling para su propio disfrute (uhmmm a veces también en sueños)y de rebote, el de los lectores que caeís aquí. Que no le robamos nada a nuestra autora querida por que nos lo presta y que nosotras no somos tan buenas y no prestamos a nadie lo que no es de ella. Eso incluye nuestros queridos peluches, Mark y Nora, las dos Guilmains, madre e hija, y unos cuantos más de personajes y hechizos que nos sacamos de la manga (y hablando de mangas tampoco presto a mi Sev de camisa de seda blanca por que aunque a Snape lo haya creado JK algunas mejoras quedan genial! y no se tocan!) El caso que no ganamos mucho, aunque tampoco puedo decir que no ganemos nada por que os tenemos a todos vosotros y eso es demasié.

Hola a todos de nuevo, Nigriv al habla aunque quizás no lo parezca (lo digo por el disclaimer por que no me ha dado tiempo a montaros el pasapalabra esta vez y las ideas estan demasiado secas para montar algo como hace Mahe en un rato) es martes y acabo de "caer" en mi casa desde la otra punta de España. Me invitaron a un viaje a Santiago de Compostela y no me pude negar a ir, así que todo lo que tenía que haber hecho en este fin de semana se quedó totalmente parado. Lo primero que he hecho es ponerme a responder rr y revisar capítulo para ver si puedo lanzarlo a más tardar el miércoles (sí, lo he conseguido, es miercoles y he llegado a tiempoaunque sin juego). y ahora... vamos con vuestros rr:

**Ana-Potter:** No te me deprimas que es muy malo y bien que lo se. Perdona si fui algo brusca pero en caliente reacciono tan mal como Guilmain madre (por qué será que esa mujer es así...) De verdad mis prontos son muy bruscos y más cuando estoy estresada. Y también yo se lo que son los prontos de locura así que no te preocupes que no lo tengo en cuenta. Tu rr entró casi automáticamente después de lanzar el capítulo, se ve que fuiste rápida con la alerta, espero que leyeras y te gustara que no dijiste nada más después de eso y tampoco es cuestión ni quiero hacerte sentir mal. Mil perdones por el pronto que me salió pero de verdad es que estaba muy agobiada y vosotros no tenéis culpa alguna de que mi musa y mi inspiración hayan volado por la ventana. Nos vemos en el próximo.

**Stiby:** Bueno cuanto rr tuyo... todo un lujo. Comenzaré por el primero pero te respondo a todos aquí. Está claro que el mono no lo quitamos del todo, quizás si el de los libros oficiales por que claro no nos queda más remedio que esperar a JK pero al tiempo que os damos la dosis de MIHP os creamos más adicción por HH y espero poder decir que eso se mantiene hasta el final de la historia, sería todo un logro. Ains... ya estamos con las clases de Harry... Te libras por tu siguiente rr ( :p ) Echo de menos que este editor no tenga "caretos" por que son muy útiles. Ya veo que de primera lectura te perdiste, hay que ver que problemáticas somos que no os damos todo mascado, y de segundas pues algo más centrada pero igualmente estás algo perdida. ¿Será que queríamos perderos? Pues sí, las respuestas vendrán a su debido tiempo por que... "Para todo hay un tiempo" como decía Sirius desde dentro del velo. Sobre los agobios de Mahe en este capítulo... pues no, la Mahe real se agobia así pero te aseguro que cuando escribí este capítulo la Nigriv o Virginia real no estaba agobiada, sino te aseguro que no me hubiera salido así. Este se escribió relativamente hace poco tiempo por que "ya me estabais pillando" (de hecho a mí personalmente ya me habéis pillado casi del todo) y tardé demasiado en ponerme a escribirlo por que agobiada no me sale nada, pero bueno así quedó y creo que fue bien, con los objetivos logrados. Lo de bueno si dos veces bueno mejor... si consideras el fic bueno... me echo a temblar por que esto de breve tiene "nada" Uff ya ni me caben los folios en una sola carpeta, pero por ahora va bien y no creo que nos dediquemos a fastidiarla de aquí en adelante. A ver Lupin, evidentemente no se transforma "solo por recordar" y no es tan poco que "quiera" volver a la wolfbarne original es digamos una necesidad, como bien dices y creo que quedó claro, algo raro pasa por ahí, como te dije antes todo llegará a su tiempo aunque ya está planificado desde mucho antes y no vas a tardar nada en enterarte. Por cosas como estas os decíamos que el verano escondía pistas. Lo de "tendríamos que probarlo" es por que la poción como remarcó Lupin estará a prueba durante bastante tiempo aún, esto es como los medicamentos que hay que comprobar y evaluar, las cosas no son tan fáciles como aparentan por que generalmente en la vida nada es fácil. Que evidente es que la nota de Mahe es para Harry... ains, si es que esta niña no sabe controlarse. A propósito igual que a veces digo que esto bueno igualmente tengo que reconocer que ponerse a teorizar sobre los libros de JKR envician tanto o más como leer cualquier fic, aunque sea el mejor. Dímelo a mí que se me pasan las horas haciendo teorías y ni me doy cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo enlazando y buscando frases en los libros para apoyarlas. Chica te dejo o no sigo respondiendo rr, pero claro es que tuyo eran de dos capítulos. No te agobies con las clases y los ritmos de la vida muggle, ni dejes que te amargue el no poder pasar por aquí cuando supones que es su debido tiempo; ese será cuando puedas leernos tranquilamente y disfrutarlo que por eso en gran parte es que estamos aquí. Besos.

**Daff: **Pues bien bonito y original que es Dafne, no lo conocía así que me has sorprendido, cuando tenga tiempo voy a indagar por ahí a ver que significa y de donde viene la historia de tu nombre (soy curiosa a más no poder) La verdad que con nosotras es difícil encontrar las cosas ocultas, creo que JK nos ha enseñado bastante bien, solo puedo decirte que solemos desvelar todo lo importante al terminar las historias (excepto algunas cosas que se dejaban pendientes en MA y UP por que ya sabíamos que venía HH) y que si en algún momento quieres tener digamos una posible aproximación a lo que puede acontecer en la historia leas tanto los rr de los otros lectores (que a veces captan demasiadas cosas) así como nuestras respuestas; sinceramente, en ningún momento, ni aunque claven la situaciones que luego se van a desarrollar lo vamos a admitir públicamente y trataremos de dar mil vueltas en la respuesta para haceros desconfiar pero si sientes curiosidad te aseguro que a veces es muy divertido ver lo que los demás piensan que va a acontecer, y suele abrir mucho los ojos ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otro lector. Nos veremos en el siguiente y prometo que sabrás "casi" todo, aunque quizás no al tiempo que esperas. Eso sí, siempre tienes la opción de preguntarnos, si es algo que realmente ya ha pasado te lo contaremos y explicaremos con pelos y señales, si es algo que aún está por venir seguramente encontrarías una evasiva o un "a seguir leyendo" que quiere decir que aún no te lo hemos contado pero está planificado que lo hagamos.Así que te recomendó nuestras historias Daiuuch... uhmmm si lo habías dicho antes me acabo de enterar por su rr pero me alegro de que las amigas nos traigan a más amigas.Muchos besos y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Klau-locatis-Potter: **WEW! Me gusta el "locatis" me recuerda a mí lobito... Ya veo que te da lata darle al login, con lo que a mí me gusta que mi cuenta de ffnet, la de Nigriv Guilmain, me guarde 200 rr (lo que disfruté el día que pusieron eso, solía grabármelos por que cuando sigo un fic soy de las que si es buena la historia hace teorías y deja rr gigantes que me gusta tener controlados, pero bueno esa soy yo...) Por Merlín¿ya te sientes así con el tiempo? A mí comenzó a pasárseme sin darme cuenta a partir de los 20 pero no tan pronto. Deberías de ni pensarlo y disfrutarlo un poquito más. A ver que tengo mucho que comentarte, empiezo por HP6. Sobre el duelo de Harry por Sirius, la verdad, a mí no me decepcionó, si recuerdas MA tampoco yo le di allí mucha importancia, quizás es que mi propia forma de vivir estas situaciones es muy parecida a la de Harry, o quizás es que JK no quiso meterse demasiado de lleno en el tema (o tenía demasiadas cosas que contar). Respecto a Mark ya se sabía desde pocos días después de salir la Orden en inglés que el chico no era mago, ella dijo que el apellido Evans era demasiado normal en Inglaterra y que de haber sabido la que los lectores íbamos a montar al ver la "coincidencia" le hubiera dado otro apellido. El caso es que ya son demasiadas entrevistas leídas de JK como para saber que cuando afirma cosas tan tajantemente es que son verdad; eso sí me encanta que hayas idealizado a nuestro peluchito a tal extremo aunque no creo que llegaras a confundirlo (¿o acaso confundes a nuestro "querido" Sev con el Snape original?) La frase que comentas es genial, pero me sorprende que la mayoría de los lectores de HP6 lo que menos comenta es lo de los horrocruces (lo odio para mí siempre serán horcrux, en inglés) por que es lo más fuerte del libro y casi nadie lo saca a relucir. Respecto a este tema yo estoy literalmente flipada pero este no es el mejor sitio para hacer teorías por que no cabría el capi, así que te lo digo aquí (y a todo el que lea esto) si queréis teorizar al respecto enviarme un mail a la cuenta de las Guilmains y ya veréis la de ideas que tengo al respecto. Veo que ya conoces el "Pasapalabra" original, una pena que no lo hagan dedicados a JK. El tuyo me dejó algo fuera de lugar, sacaste cosas tan difíciles como el mapa de Argyllshire (supongo que usaste el y sin embargo te pille en otras que eran fáciles para ser tu libro preferido. Reconozco que lo hice a conciencia para ponértelo difícil (soy muy mala pero sino es la mitad de divertido) y creo que así os hago al menos leer un dato que desconocíais o se os pasó por alto de los libros. Lo del "colacuerno" (que es un dragón) como regalo egipcio... sinceramente me dio por reírme y no me podía parar, claro después de poner cara de "esta de guasa¿verdad?" No se como lo llamarían en tu país, aquí se llama chivatoscopio y es la peonza rara que da vueltas cuando hay peligro o se hace algo que no está bien. La tarea de verano de Snape era muy difícil (las respuestas correctas están más abajo) y GRUBBY-PLANK es precisamente la que sustituye a Hagrid no al revés pero bueno estas cosas son lo mejor de ver que os atrevéis con mis rondas de palabras. R... ¿algo? Jajaja igual que el Lav-Lav que no me esperaba y por un momento reconozco que me descolocó y me puse a revisar todo el libro a ver de dónde salía hasta darme cuenta de que era del sexto (que cabeza la mía) Y la Z... me mató pero muy bueno lo de "más pistas"... lo siento pero me la dejé atrás. Pero sí, como te dije antes te fue bastante bien con algunas difíciles me sorprendiste igual que con otras me extrañó que no acertarás. Pero esto ante todo es para divertirse¿verdad? A ver lo último ya, respecto a como son Mahe y Virginia físicamente pues está claro en MA, en el capítulo en que llegan a Hogwarts y están en el banquete está la descripción de Virginia y la de Mahe en UP a su llegada a Grimmauld´s Place; casi te recomiendo que lo leas como lo escribimos por que soy malísima con las descripciones incluso para mí misma y soy capaz de hacerlo de forma muy distinta. UFF, ser "borde" es precisamente lo que soy yo, digamos que responder como lo hice la otra vez, molesta, de mala forma… por que vosotros no tenéis culpa de mis agobios. Eso es ser borde (no se describírtelo mejor) Ains, sobre lo del trío Slytherin lo explicó muy bien Snape en el capítulo de "el más odiado" es por que Dumbledore les dio una nueva oportunidad puesto que cuando participaron en la batalla (la de UP) del lado de Voldemort ellos aún eran "menores de edad" si quieres saber más relee ese capítulo que digamos era bastante explicativo. Bueno tu sabes que puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras puesto que lo se puede responder se responde aunque sale muy largo y reconozco que hoy voy con mucha prisa por que apenas tengo tiempo para preparar todo el capítulo de esta semana y lanzarlo. Eso me pasa por irme de juerga. Cuídate. Adioz. :)

**Marc: **Tú y todos siempre estáis a tiempo, aunque sí, tu rr esta vez fue como siempre el indicador, aunque cada vez más lectores nos leen de noche nada más lanzar. A ver lo de Remus comenzaras a verlo más claro a partir de ahora, como todos, no te creas que esta vez estaba tan claro, lo ocultamos bastante y creo que solo una o dos personas lo ha pillado aunque no le ven la explicación por que realmente está, pero muy oculta y son cosas que vienen desde UP. Pero no te preocupes que entre unos capítulos y otros os lo explicaremos aunque sea por ahí en conversaciones perdidas. Espero que este capítulo te sorprenda. Ala (te dejo que voy con prisa) adiós.

**Zalamandra: **Hola, que bueno lo del Hombro lobo en parís, una de mis canciones queridas de aquella época de los 80… Sobre el nuevo lobo en Hogwarts…. No te digo nada que no vayas a leer. A ver los Slytherin y la magia… se supone que en Hogwarts se enseña magia no? A ver por donde nos sale De la Croix, si a ti te huele mal coge una pinza para la nariz por si acaso. Si buscas "luna de sangre" en google te saldrán muchas cosas por que es un fenómeno que le pasa a la luna en realidad, y también te saldrán algunas cosas relacionadas con la fantasía. Pero más adelante hablaremos sobre el tema, cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora si quieres saber más búscalo y sino espera que te lo cuente. Oye espero que hayas vuelto a respirar! Por que ya hace demasiado tiempo y aquí os queremos vivos a todos. Ya sabía yo que no iba por la editorial pero así me entero de donde salen vuestros nick :) Vaya yo pensaba que Mahe había dejado claro que sus broncas no duran demasiado, con ese vínculo que tienen… pero en fin ya veremos a ver. Y bueno me alegro mogollón que hayan acabado tus exámenes así ahora puedes disfrutar un poquito más. Eso de pujar… es que sales en una procesión? Por me sonó a cuando los costaleros ensayan en Andalucía para llevar los pasos y tronos (pero vamos aquí empezaron los ensayos hace siglos) cuéntame qué es eso que me encanta la Semana Santa. Y sí en Semana Santa, como me toque subir a mí…. uff igual esa semana os dejo colgados y lo siento mucho pero vivo en la calle con los pasos y el poco tiempo que estoy en casa es para dormir. Pero bueno por eso no me pienso preocupar antes de que llegue que ya tengo demasiado. Muchísimos besos. Nos vemos y disfruta del relax por unos días.

**Cerberuxs: **Jajaja que buena forma de empezar el rr y descuadrarme. No, no se va a escapar con Padfoot, o al menos eso le prometió a Mahe así que algo raro pasa, sigue leyendo para saber más. Os hemos dejado a todos pillados y mira que había una gran pista en el capítulo anterior para que recordaríais lo que había pasado allá por… 30 capítulos atrás? Uff si es que somos demasiado complicadas desde que os damos la pista hasta que llegamos a contaros lo planeado. Bueno anotamos que tu crees que De la Croix es morti, a ver quien es o la hacen mala por que como bien dices, con nosotras, nunca se sabe (y si se dice directamente tampoco nos creéis después de la que os montamos en UP así que… se puede decir que jugamos con ventaja) sobre los efectos de la wolfbarne yo no me fiaría hasta verlos y eso es mucho decirte. A ver que dices tú después de verlos. Ains… vale seguimos así (el otro tema anterior, lo obviaré) pero conste que tú lo quieres TODO y eso es imposible, pero bueno no te agobies, que me agobiáis más, lo que tenga que venir vendrá y aunque no sea lo que esperáis o cuando lo esperáis supongo que os gustará si nos habéis seguido hasta aquí. Verás que os damos más de una sorpresa. Buena ecuación matemática la que te has montado ;) Besotes.

**Paty**: Uy, al tiempo de responder este rr no se si podré hacer el pasapalabra esta semana por que reconozco que conlleva su tiempo y prefiero subiros el capítulo antes de haceros esperar por un juego. Pero si no lo hago esta semana, la siguiente que aún subo yo prometo que te reto con el Cáliz. Y la verdad tengo ganas de llegar a MA y UP a ver quien se atreve a recordar nuestros fics por que creo que si con los libros de JK (que la información se puede buscar en la red) os pillamos, con UP puede ser mortal el juego aunque también os vendría muy bien para recordar ciertas cosas; generalmente trato de poner cosas interesantes en los pasapalabra. A ver vamos con HH… Realmente con Mahe y conmigo las cosas se "mencionan" pero eso quiere decir que no se explican expresamente. Así que algo sí que hay mencionado pero no te preocupes que verás que no te pierdes después de un par de capítulos. Ten en cuenta que algunas cosas vienen desde UP y MA y son demasiados datos a controlar. Pero si después del capi de hoy y del siguiente mejor dicho, sigues perdida comenzaremos a resolver dudas, por ahora es mejor aún que leas. Imaginate es que a Mahe le afecta mucho lo de la poción, y no por el brebaje en sí la verdad, es que ahí se está jugando con la salud, y quien sabe si con algo más, de Remus y eso es muy fuerte. No creo que seas para nada pesada con lo de Harry es muy lindo claro, pero mejor no lo toco demasiado o vendrá Mahe a decirme que si no tengo bastante con los otros hombres de la historia ;) En fin, reconozcámoslo, ese niño nos tiene loquitas a muchas (a todas las que no son partidarias de Malfoy que creo que no hay demasiadas por estos lares… ¿será por que lo matamos?) Uy! El trío negro… como me ha gustado ese calificativo, igual algún día lo ves descrito así en algún capítulo de los que me queden por escribir. Si lo ves (si me acuerdo) que sepas que va en honor a ti. Y bueno eso mismo digo yo, por ahora le doy el beneplácito de la duda pero ya quisiera yo también saber por donde nos va a salir esta mujer (y un par más de ellas de la historia, que al punto que estoy no me fío ni de mi sombra y esa es Guilmain si no me equivoco) El futuro de ese capítulo es este y el siguiente, disfrútalo. Bss mil. Ciao

**Kata**: OMG que despiste el mío con las siglas y mira que pensé God pero creo que cuando respondí a tu rr estaba más dormida que ahora mismo. Lo de Lupin y el eclipse está claro… estamos hablando de licántropos ¿no? Jajaja soy mala pero no tanto, ahora te enseño el mapa del merodeador y ya verás que pronto te encuentras, conforme sigas leyendo. Espero que este capítulo no lo leas apurada que es uno de esos de los que me encanta y…. Bueno, mejor lee. Nos vemos, cuídate mucho.

**Daiuuch: **Ey me alegro que al menos consideres buenos a tus profesores y ya te vayas acostumbrado de nuevo al ritmo de las clases, es que después de las vacaciones empezar de nuevo y nuevo curso…. Cuesta mucho. Bueno a ver… Cierto, a alguien le mordió un hombre lobo y no importa quién mordió pero sí el mordido por que como decían Mahe y Remus lo conocemos, así que a ver que te parece cuando descubras quien es. Así que tu crees que los dos que hablaban eran Amy y Derek, eso también se verá aunque solo tengo que decir que sean quienes sean está tan claro en el mismo capítulo que no pienso confirmarlo por que solo con las palabras del chico ya deberíais de haber sabido quien es (pero vamos que cuando Mahe leyó este capítulo también se despistó al principio, sobre todo por que no le había contado que iba a meter esa escena y la pillé de improviso, con eso vi su reacción en directo al leer) y otra que apuesta por carta para Harry (creo que la mayoría de las que lo habéis hecho ha sido esa opción) Oye, nos encanta que hagáis suposiciones, no es solo acertar o no, es divertido y sobre todo nos ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir, el hecho de que nos demostréis lo que os hicimos pensar, por que si es lo que teníamos en mente (tanto despistaros como otras veces dejar claras algunas cosas) nos ayudáis a saber si lo estamos haciendo bien. Te aseguro que consideramos estos rr desde un punto de vista técnico de escritora, además de que siempre nos alegra compartir con vosotras. Pero algunos de estos los comentamos en plan "pues Daiuuch lo ha pillado", "la mayoría está perdida como queríamos". Pues muchas gracias por enviarnos a Dafne y ya nos dirás quien es tu otra amiga, o espero que ella se identifique, te vas a convertir en nuestra promotora oficial. Muchas gracias por que al menos yo solo suelo recomendar lo que verdaderamente me gusta y eso dice mucho. ¿De verdad te preocupa escribir todo muy entremezclado¿Hablando con nosotras que entremezclamos aún más al contaros? Anda que vaya de lo que te preocupas… tu escribe como te salga! Besos cibernéticos también para ti, pero no te acerques demasiado al PC que no es un personaje y da calambre ;) Nos vemos.

**Caro: **Dejaste un rr de dos capítulos o me perdí yo al leer por mis propios comentarios en el anterior? (yo y mis despistes y más cuando estoy agotada como hoy). Bueno los disclaimer de Mahe siendo sincera a mí me gustan mucho más que mis juegos pero es que mi inspiración no está y aunque estuviera yo no soy capaz de condensar como ella hace en tan corto espacio de letras. Para eso ella es única, creo que lo he dicho más de una vez. Solo una cosilla Ron le dejó las cosillas bastantes claras a Hermi al final de UP pero esta chica es todo un misterio, no se a qué juega aunque parece que se va aclarando, ya veremos a ver que pasa también con ellos que aún nos quedan muchos personajes y mucha historia. ¿Casualidades?. ¿Con nosotras?. Hay quien dice que eso no existe, aunque bueno te lo confirmo por que dijiste V… I…R… y esa es la autora, si te referías a Guilmain te aseguro que por no meto la mano en el fuego por ella, me tiene loca! Es tan ambigua o más que Snape y no se decide ni a tiros así que espero que te refieras a la autora esa se pirra más por el morti que por el lobo aunque reconozco que le sigue muy de cerca (imaginaté que para mí Remus es desde siempre mucho más interesante que Sirius) Y luego te dices a ti misma perdida, cuando leas este capítulo me dices cuanto "mapa del merodeador" conoces sin tener que activarlo pero no confundas HH con HBP por que nada tiene que ver; algunas cosas en nuestra historia estaban previstas mucho antes de que JK lanzara su libro al mercado y es demostrable con solo ver en qué día os subimos ciertos capítulos de UP. Creo que lanzaste la piedra pensando que nosotras estábamos influenciadas en este punto por el Príncipe pero… nada que ver, algunas cosas son casualidades muy, muy grandes, pero está claro que en nuestra historia a alguien le mordió un lobo y solo hay un momento para que esto ocurriera, solo que te aseguro que en ese entonces tenías cosas más importantes que atender como para preocuparte de una simple frase que dejaba entrever que en ese momento podía haber pasado algo. Pero hay que tener en cuenta que nuestro UP equivalía al Príncipe así que desde ese punto muy pocos guiños podemos hacerle ahora al oficial en las grandes cosas. Pero bueno, me callo y te dejo leer. Ains prometo no lanzar más avadas, si es lo reconozco que a veces de borde me paso pero también reconozco que tengo poca paciencia. Lo siento. Y bueno lo de los capis largos pues los tendrás y aún más largos pero no os mal acostumbréis que el día que llegue uno corto no vayáis a echarnos la bronca por que no tendréis motivos de quejaros. Venga nos vemos y ya me dices que piensas después de leer. Espero que con este capítulo comencéis a encontraros. Ciao.

**Lala-Potter:** Uy que mal lo pintas con la comparación de los EXTASIS. ¿Nadie le dijo a tus profesores que esos aún no tocan que lleguen? No, bromas a parte, si estás en un curso duro antes que nada te toca estudiar y el poquito tiempo que tengas para distraerte. Eso sí siempre que quieras nos tienes aquí y si quieres le das al botón del rr y mandas un solo "." Sin pararte a nada más y así me recuerdas (sobre todo a mí que soy la gran despistada y olvidadiza de todo) que estás ahí y tendrás un suerte para tus exámenes. Concéntrate en ello y pon todo tu empeño y si quieres maldecir a algún profesor nada mejor que hacerlo entre magos y brujas. Muchas suerte y sobre todo ánimo y ganas. Cuidate.

**Respuesta al pasapalabra anterior:** Argyllshire/ Bilius/ chivatoscopio/ dementor/ Encoger (poción para...)/ Fubster/ Galeon Draw/ hipogrifo/ Ripper/John/Kettleburn/ Locatis lunatico lupin"/Magonlia/Neville/Once/Porra/Quaffle/Rata/ Stan Shunpike/Trelawney/Unicornio (pelo de)/Wendelin/Grindylow/ y la Z... me la dejé atrás.

Este capítulo es muy querido para mí, junto al siguiente, pero casi es el conjunto lo que más me gusta. Me costó mucho hacerlo por que ya estaba en periodo de fuga de musa pero al final creo que quedó bastante bien. Espero que os aclare dudas de algunas cosas. Disfrutad de la lectura y gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 46: ECLIPSE **

(Nigriv)

No había forma de saber si aquello podía considerarse 'normal'. Durante casi toda su vida había vivido esta situación al menos en tres formas, pero esta vez era diferente. Podía decirse que no sentía nada 'especial', que las sensaciones eran idénticas a las experimentadas en otros casos durante los últimos años, pero claro... Entonces sí que era normal pero ahora, tras haber probado la verdadera matalobos, no sabía si los efectos de una luna eclipsada debían o no de sentirse así.

Como cada vez que la tierra tapaba a la luna, las sensaciones comenzaron a aumentar paulatinamente unas veinte y cuatro horas antes del acontecimiento. Realmente, cada luna llena de su vida licántropa había sido así pues era éste el periodo en que todo se hacía más intenso. Pero en estos casos, como si de una reminiscencia de la primera vez se tratase, se sentían los cambios aún más pronunciados y aunque en este momento no lo eran tanto como podía recordar, era éste el motivo de no saber cuantificar cuanto de normal podía ser el hecho en sí.

Hacía días que permanecía atenta a su persona, alerta y pendiente de cualquier mínima observación; una semana para ser más exactos, desde que le entregara finalizada la poción requerida que el mismo se suministraba a diario para que nadie supiese lo que estaba ocurriendo. Más no era ella su mayor preocupación en estos momentos. Su observación era lógica, esperada e incluso vital, y mucho más esa preocupación que destilaba cuando trataba el tema con él para ser consciente de cada pequeño cambio que sabía anotaba con una letra aún más ilegible que de costumbre a causa sin duda de los nervios transmitidos en su mano. No, el problema no era ella, sino su madre...

Por mucho que ambos le ocultaran lo planificado algunas cosas eran inevitables cuando Virginia lo sentía todo con tanta claridad. Había percibido su preocupación la noche anterior, cuando débilmente le preguntó si todo iba bien. Sabía a qué se había referido, sin duda, más cuando con toda delicadeza le desvió el tema ella calló sin insistirle y no volvió a decirle nada al respecto, más pudo sentir, como otras veces, la transmisión energética que de ella brotó en dirección hacia él. Una sonrisa y un sincero agradecimiento habían propiciado un profundo silencio entre ellos, roto tan solo por la despedida antes de ir a descansar. Ella había permanecido en silencio, acompañándolo, consciente indudablemente de la preocupación que lo embarga más por el amigo que por él mismo y sin embargo, había callado toda su curiosidad a sus evasivas, permaneciendo con él en silencio, algo que le agradeció de todo corazón.

Pero esa mañana, al desayuno, no pudo resistirlo más. Quizás las consecuencias de esta prueba obligada antes de tiempo fueran más evidentes para ella y su poder y por eso, con expresión asustada, le había hablado en voz baja mientras estaban en el comedor, preguntando esta vez directamente si no le diría qué estaba pasando. Trató de tranquilizarla, de explicarle que nada había cambiado, que aquello que sentía en él sólo se debía al hecho de que esta luna llena estaría eclipsada y que ese acontecimiento era algo nuevo a estudiar bajo las circunstancias que rodean a la nueva wolfbarne. La explicación razonable le había ayudado, o eso pensaba, a ocultarle su mentira al mismo tiempo que encubría los nervios que seguramente su ahijada tampoco podía velarle, pues no quería ser él el causante de una fuerte discusión entre madre e hija. La duda instalada en ella no había sido extirpada totalmente por sus palabras pero lo sabía debido a la preocupación de que la poción definitiva aún se estaba probando.

Si el desayuno fue tenso el almuerzo no lo fue menos. Gracias a Merlín los cambios físicos que precedían a una de estas noches no se le habían mostrado tan marcados como antaño, algo que tanto él como Mahe pensaban debido a los efectos de la otra poción, más para aquellos expertos en tratar y convivir con un licántropo sí que eran reconocibles. Evidentemente hasta el profesor Snape parecía haberse percatado de ellos y sus miradas de soslayo en el comedor no habían hecho más que alterar aún más a una Guilmain ya de por sí bastante preocupada. La cara impasible del hombre no parecía decir nada, no obstante ella sin duda habría enfocado su poder hacia él tratando de descubrir si en verdad también él le ocultaba algo.

El interrogatorio al que sometió a ambos fue tan intento y estresante que él mismo recomendó a Mahe que no acudiera a la cena para evitarle más pena y sufrimiento de la que ya soportaba la chica. En un principio su ahijada se había negado a hacerlo, replicándole que estaba preocupada por él, que quería observarlo mientras pudiera y pidiéndole, una y otra vez, que le dejara ayudarlo, que no se enfrentara solo al peligro que esta noche le entrañaba. Y, aunque le costó mucho, al fin logró hacerle entender que los peligros se multiplicarían con creces si permitía que ella estuviera presente, pues al menos a Mahe podía hablarle con la verdad y sabía lo que realmente tendría que ocurrir. Tristeza y miedo era lo único que reflejaba su cara cada vez que cruzaban una mirada desde que tuvieran esta conversación a primera hora de la tarde.

Sin duda le estaría costando hacerlo pero de nuevo había sucumbido a su petición y era de suponer que en estos momentos estaría cenando en su torre, si es que podía tomar bocado. El tenso silencio que le rodeaba comenzaba a hacérsele insoportable y sabía que, de haber estado ella allí, hubiese sido peor. Virginia no hablaba y eso no era buena señal.

-¿Dónde está Mahe?

Le escuchó preguntarle a Harry, inclinándose hacia él, sobre el asiento de su hija ausente. No pudo escuchar la respuesta del chico más sí la insistencia de su amiga. Por lo poco que pudo captar de aquella conversación supo que Harry debía de saber lo que ocurriría en las próximas horas, pues sus excusas habían sido demasiadas buenas para ignorarlo.

-No se qué diablos me estáis ocultando los tres.- Le reprendió pillándole de sorpresa al girarse hacia él de improviso y dejando a Harry aparentemente con la palabra en la boca.- Pero voy a averiguarlo.- Remus sintió sus pupilas dilatarse al miedo provocado por la contundencia de su voz.- Así tenga que estar toda la noche vigilándote.

-¡No!- Exclamó más alto de lo que debía, haciendo a su expresión que sus ojos se entornaran aún más desconfiados al mirarle. Tomó aire y se lanzó acelerado a explicarle.- Escúchame bien Virginia,- le dijo muy serio- Mahe ya ha tratado de convencerme de ello y no lo logró.- Sus ojos le mostraron miedo y recelo a sus palabras, pero siguió hablándole firmemente pues tenía que retenerla desde ahora mismo.- Si no lo consiguió ella que es la más interesada, no lo lograrás tú. ¡Y no trates de chantajearme emocionalmente!.- Le advirtió antes de que lograra abrir la boca.- La poción aún está a prueba, todos lo sabemos, y algo así tenía que ocurrir antes o después.

Ahora sí que puso todo su empeño en olvidarse del mayor de sus problemas y concentrarse solo en el pensamiento del eclipse para que Guilmain no percibiese la angustia añadida por los otros hechos que tendrían lugar esa noche, pero por su expresión no pudo discernir si lo estaba logrando.

- Pase lo que pase, la poción de Mahe contiene la base inicial de una wolfbarne normal.- Le recordó en voz queda y baja, pues el comedor no era el lugar más idóneo para mantener este tipo de conversación a pesar de agradecer internamente que estuviera ocurriendo allí y no en sus dependencias de donde le sería casi imposible hacerla salir.- Aunque los efectos del eclipse sean negativos nada peor que una nueva transformación podría ocurrirme.

Sus miedos esta vez fueron inevitables y supo que ella los había percibido y sentido también como propios, haciendo incluso que se mostrara su reacción en la cara. La mano izquierda se le posó cálida sobre su pierna apretándosela al tiempo que le hablaba.

-Si eso ocurre, quiero estar contigo.

Había sinceridad en su voz y sabía que a pesar de todo su ofrecimiento era sincero, aunque su contacto le transmitiera el malestar de solo pensarlo a través del temblor de su mano. Soportar la visión de una posible transformación no le sería agradable y aún así le ofrecía de corazón acompañarle en ese angustioso trance, como lo hizo el día de su llegada a Brujas, más no podía dejar que lo hiciera esta vez pues realmente sus motivos no eran más que una excusa para ocultar sus verdaderas acciones, para encubrir lo que realmente tendría que llevar a cabo.

-También ella se ofreció.- Respondió nervioso.- Pero ambas tenéis que comprender que llegado el momento, si eso ocurre...- Por un segundo inspiró profundamente sin poder eludir la verdad de lo que sabía le esperaba.- ... No puedo ni quiero permitir ante todo, que ninguna de vosotras vuelva a sufrir la visión de algo así. Ni siquiera por acompañarme os dejaría estar presente cuando se como lo llegáis a sentir.  
-No puedes hacerme esto Remus.- Replicó entristecida.- No a mí.- Añadió mirándole con ojos llorosos.- Por favor- Terminó suplicándole sin voz.

Su dolor le dolía más que sus propios miedos pero tenía que permanecer firme, mantenerla lo más alejada posible de él al menos hasta que abandonara el castillo; algo que sabía difícil pero tenía que protegerla del peligro e incluso de él mismo, igual que a Mahe, pues su conciencia no podría cargar con una desgracia más a sus espaldas. Fue él quién pidió expresamente la presencia del amigo en la zona licántropa la noche de la batalla, de no haber sido por esa petición él no tendría que soportar este estigma el resto de su vida, y eso era una carga en su conciencia que no podía evitar. No podía permitirse otra más a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento Virginia, pero la decisión es irrevocable. Hace tiempo que todo está planeado.

La vio cerrar los ojos angustiada, su cuerpo convulsionado momentáneamente por la transmisión que lo antiguo le reveló. No lo iba a convencer... Cuando logró hablarle su voz sonó entrecortada por el miedo y la angustia.

-Dime al menos qué piensas hacer.- Le rogó. Remus se había preparado para esa pregunta así que al menos esta vez no tendría tanto que improvisar.  
-Permaneceré en mis dependencias, encerrado bajo mi propio hechizo, así, aunque me transforme, nadie correrá peligro.  
-Pero...- Trató de replicarle, más él la cortó velozmente.  
-No me va a ocurrir nada, son muchos años sufriéndolo y si la transformación llega, no será tan malo.  
-Pero- volvió a tratar de hablar, más esta vez fue ella misma quién calló, las palabras ahogadas en su garganta de pura angustia.

Remus dejó en ese momento su servilleta sobre la mesa con clara intención de retirarse del salón. Ella apenas había logrado probar bocado, igual que él, en lo que para el joven siempre había sido la tónica habitual antes de una luna. Sus ojos lo miraron preocupados, temiendo ya lo que le iba a decir cuando, puesto en pie, le colocó la mano sobre el hombre inclinándose hacia ella para hablarle en voz baja.

-No me busques, por favor. Mañana serás la primera a la que hable, te lo prometo.

Respiró entrecortadamente y acabó suspirando, más cuando le iba a responder otra presencia la hizo encogerse involuntariamente en el asiento. A su reacción Lupin giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y encontró la frialdad de unos ojos negros clavados en él. Snape estaba de pie a escasos pasos de ellos, mirándole airadamente y con una actitud que no dejaba duda alguna a la pregunta de sí se había percatado de que las cosas no iban como debían.

-Profesor.- Dijo por cortesía inclinado la cabeza al pasar por su lado cuando se retiraba.

Snape siguió mirándole callado, impertérrito a sus ojos quizás pero sin poder evitar que sus pupilas desprendieran un brillo involuntario reflejo de todas las preguntas que también él se estaba realizando y que no se atrevía a formular. Remus aún no abandona el lugar cuando también Guilmain se giró, tan solo por unos segundos sus ojos se cruzaron y lo que vio en los del profesor de pociones no le gustó. Preocupada hizo algo que por todos los medios trataba de evitar desde que llegó al castillo, mantuvo su mirada y concentró su poder en él. Un gesto de extrañeza se perfiló en la cara de Snape al ser consciente de que lo estaba evaluando pero no por ello le retiró la mirada favoreciendo así la transmisión. También él parecía receloso a unos hechos a los que no le encontraba explicación y tener esa certeza solo acrecentó su miedo. De repente el hombre frunció el ceño y su mirada sobre ella se tornó reprochadora provocando así que ella cesara la evaluación. Más no le dejó ni reaccionar pues acto seguido giró velozmente sobre sí mismo y, sin mediar palabra alguna, también él abandono presuroso el comedor.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Parecía que llevara horas encerrado allí, pero solo había sido el resto de la tarde desde que acabara la cena, esperando entre ansioso y asustado el momento indicado para partir. Sabía que no podía llegar tarde, pero llegar antes de lo acordado, aún sabiendo que él ya estaría allí, sólo los pondría a ambos más nerviosos. Miró el reloj y comprobó que aún era pronto pero desesperado ante el lento pasar del tiempo decidió marchar ya, tratando así de evitar que un inesperado encuentro por los pasillos lo retardara más de la cuenta.

El nerviosismo por lo que sabía tendría que hacer frente se entremezclaba con los efectos cada vez más manifiestos de su inminente transformación. No cabía duda, la sangre corría por sus venas acelerada, sintiendo ya desorbitadamente la ineludible llamada de la especie. Apenas hacía dos meses que no la experimentaba y sin embargo, ahora que la volvía a sentir, le pareció incluso más potente que antaño cuando sin duda debía de ser menor, haciéndole con ello consciente de lo rápido que el ser humano se acostumbra a no percibir aquello que tanto daño le produce, recordándole con qué prontitud su mente se había olvidado de todo eso que nunca pensó volver a revivir. Pero ya no le quedaba opción, no podía ni quería arrepentirse de su decisión a pesar de no poder evitar que el miedo se acrecentara en él aumentando al mismo pasar del tiempo.

Pensando en el amigo se puso en pie, tomó varita y chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Salió con cuidado, mirando precavido hacia ambos lados del pasillo y, comprobando que no venía nadie, hechizó su habitación como había prometido hacer. Intuía, sabía que ella iría a pesar de haberle pedido expresamente que no lo hiciera. Un maullido a su espalda, justo en el momento de acabar el hechizo, le hizo girarse sobresaltado.

-Mc Gonagall.- Musitó apenas, atemorizado cual niño que ha sido pillado en una travesura nocturna por un profesor.- ¿Deseaba algo?- Preguntó a la gata una vez repuesto, como si fuera la persona que no podía ser.

La severidad de los ojos felinos al mirarle fue tanta como la que en forma humana solían adoptar los de la mujer y por única respuesta obtuvo un movimiento airado de su rabo que le hizo detener la respiración

-Lo siento, pero tengo prisa.

Se excusó con el animal comenzando a avanzar, más ella, con su agilidad felina, se puso frente a él cortándole el paso. Remus arrugó el entrecejo al mirarla y su cara adoptó una expresión de desagrado a aquella molesta interrupción. Por un momento quedó desconcertado más no podía dudar así que haciendo un par de movimientos hacia los lados trató de evitar a la gata que, siguiendo sus pasos y sin dejar de mirarlo, no le permitía seguir su camino. Desesperado su voz sonó más fuerte de lo que quería al reprenderle.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes Minervas? Déjame pasar.- La gata bufó ofendida pero no erizó su pelo.- Lo sabes…- Añadió escuetamente, a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte de ella.- Lo siento pero no me vas a detener. No me obligues a tener que hechizarte.

No pareció ofenderse a sus palabras, sino que para su sorpresa acortó el espacio entre ellos y fue a restregarse con sus piernas, volviendo después a tomar distancia con él y girando la cabeza pareció indicarle que lo siguiera. Remus no salía de su asombro, realmente no parecía querer detenerlo, sino que por el contrario lo alentaba a seguir. Desconcertado comenzó a andar hacia ella, observando como en cada tramo de escaleras se adelantaba para luego volver sobre sus pasos comprobando por él que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, algo que confirmó cuando ya en la primera planta le hizo dar un rodeo antes de alcanzar el hall. Creyó que lo acompañaría hasta la salida y se volvería pero nada más llegar a las puertas del castillo la gata salió disparada perdiéndose a su vista entre las sombras de una noche demasiado iluminada.

Avanzó presto por los terrenos del castillo, recordando sin poder evitarlo, cuantas veces recorrió ese mismo camino acompañado de Pomfrey, con el mismo fin en que hoy lo hacía, ocultar a todos su licantropía. Una punzada de dolor martilleó su mente al saber que esta noche, al contrario que en aquella época, el amigo que esperaba por él no iba a acompañarle en una aventura voluntariamente aceptada como había ocurrido con el resto de merodeadores desde que se hicieran animagos, sino que esta vez, el amigo emprendía por sí mismo el camino a una tortura mensual en la que él era el acompañante y de la que esperaba se pudieran librar los dos, siempre y cuando la poción superara la prueba a la que esta noche se sometía.

Cuando ya se aproximaba a su destino volvió a verla. Mc Gonagall esperaba su llegada echada en tierra, situada justo al lado del nudo del tronco que, volviendo al árbol de piedra, hacía que dejara de moverse al mismo tiempo que abría el hueco oculto entre las raíces de tan combativo sauce. Se paró a una distancia prudencial, evitando las embestidas furiosas de unas ramas que crujían estruendosamente mientras que oscilaban de atrás adelante ejerciendo ya su defensa más violenta ante su presencia, y se giró hacia atrás. La luna se alzaba engrandecida sobre las almenas del castillo, su brillo ligeramente apagado pues, aunque no lo pareciera, el fenómeno del eclipse ya había comenzado, algo con lo que él ya había contado. Tenía alrededor de una hora de camino... aunque todo se adelantara, llegaría a tiempo. Suspiró profundamente deseando que esta no fuera su última visión en forma humana de aquella que le había condicionado tantos años al igual que hoy y, tratando de no pensar en lo que quedaba atrás, volteó de nuevo hacia el sauce. En ese momento Mc Gonagall le abrió la entrada. Un sincero agradecimiento escapó de su boca al pasar por su lado y ya se introducía por el hueco del tronco que daba paso al pasadizo cuando un maullido preocupado resonó tras de sí como si le dirigiera un "cuidado" o un "buena suerte".

Durante los primeros tramos andados su mente divagó sobre el cómo sabría Mc Gonagall de sus planes. En su estado animal era lógico pensar que el hecho de la transformación no habría escapado a su olfato felino, pero eso no le decía nada al respecto de que supiera a dónde pensaba ir. _"¿Confianza en su raciocinio de que si algo fallaba él haría lo que en sus años de escuela, o en verdad sabía lo que se proponía? Y si era esto último… ¿Lo sabría Dumbledore?"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el latir bullicioso de su corazón. Podría decirse que efecto del temor a lo que venía, tanto propio como ajeno, pero sabía perfectamente que también era signo de su próxima transformación. Así pues, cuando el túnel comenzó a serpentear y elevarse permitiéndole erguirse un poco más, aceleró el paso y con él sus pensamientos pasaron volando de un amigo a un casi hermano. La última vez que recorrió este túnel fue para encontrarlo, para hallar una verdad oculta que no solo liberaba al condenado, sino que abría un mundo nuevo ante el ahijado y traía la paz de la comprensión a su propio corazón, tantos años dolido por su supuesta traición. Muchas lunas habían pasado desde aquella y sin embargo ahora no le parecían tantas ni tan lejanas. Estaba nervioso y cuanto más se acercaba más sentía crecer su nerviosismo.

El túnel se ensanchó y finalmente una tenue luz penetrando a través de una pequeña abertura le permitió vislumbrar su destino; el sótano de la casa más encantada de toda Gran Bretaña, esa que ganó su fama precisamente gracias a él y la misma que esta noche volvería a hacer honor a su nombre, superando indiscutiblemente cualquier otro hecho acontecido allá años atrás. Abrió la trampilla de acceso y subió hasta una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo con la misma intensidad que lo hacían los recuerdos y la preocupación. Los muebles estaban todos rotos, pero nadie mejor que él sabía cómo, cuando y quién los había destrozado.

Girando a la derecha salió a un vestíbulo en sombras. Las paredes a su alrededor parecían mecerse de un lado a otro como si el lugar fuera una simple y mala construcción, poco afincada al suelo, que se movía al antojo del viento. Las maderas que constituían el suelo de la planta superior crujían con un chirriar desagradable acompasado al de los muros, en un tono lastimero que trataba de imitar el quejido doloroso de un aullido que hacía que se le erizara todo el vello, mucho más en estos momentos que su cuerpo sentía todo con mayor intensidad. Miró el techo y aguzó el oído distinguiendo, entre ruidos y crujidos propios de la casa, el marcado ritmo de unos pasos que iban y venían rápidos, mostrando así el deambular nervioso de su dueño a través de la habitación de la planta superior.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Estaría exasperado de permanecer allí encerrado y solo, esperando un destino tan inevitable como cruel; pues, si había seguido su consejo, habría llegado a la casa esa misma mañana, evitando así al ocultarse que familia y amigos descubrieran los últimos y más pronunciados cambios físicos que la inminente metamorfosis provocaba. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y comenzó a subir la escalera que lo llevara donde todo tendría lugar. Tenía que presentarse ante él sereno, esconder su propio temor para no acrecentar el del amigo que peor lo pasaría esta noche. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación él ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

-Bill...

El joven se volvió sobresaltado y su expresión se vio momentáneamente surcada por un rictus de miedo que le hizo detener su deambular compulsivo manteniéndolo estático a la inesperada presencia del hombre.

-Lupin- Pronunció asustado su nombre, como si aquel encuentro no fuera una cita programada mucho tiempo atrás.- Tú... tú no debías llegar tan pronto. Ni... así.- Remus inclinó la cabeza en silencio antes de hablarle, sabía de sobra que el se sorprendería al verle aún en forma humana.  
-No pude avisarte.- Le explicó mientras se le acercaba con intención de saludarle más el pelirrojo se retiró de él espantado gritándole que no se le acercara, temeroso él mismo de lo que pudiera hacer al otro.- No seas tonto Weasley, no vas a morderme y, aunque lo hicieras, ningún efecto tendría ya.-El muchacho frunció el ceño y lo miró receloso por un momento antes de replicarle irónicamente.  
-Qué bueno que alguien pueda bromear a este respecto.

Remus se quedó cortado, su carácter siempre había hecho que él reaccionara de ese modo respecto a su licantropía, al menos con aquellos que sabían la aceptaban, pero la costumbre no le dejó comprender que no era el momento más indicado para gastar tales bromas. Y se reprendió por hacerlo.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó- ya sabes como soy...

Dijo tendiéndole la mano, esperando que esta vez no rechazara su acercamiento y aprovechando que no lo hizo para envolver al amigo en un cálido abrazo. El chico estaba temblando y su latir cardiaco más disparado aún que el suyo propio, tenía que haber empezado a sentir todos los efectos que en su día le explicara que irían aconteciendo en las horas previas al eclipse.

-Soy yo quien debería disculparse, no tengo derecho a hablarte así después de...  
-Tranquilo.- Le serenó separándose de él y mirándole atento.

El dorado típico de los ojos comenzaba ya a perfilarse en sus iris, tenuemente pues era algo que crecería durante las siguientes lunas. Sin embargo sus ojos claros hacían que no fuera tan marcado como en otros; los reflejos irisados no se percibían en él tan luminosos, sino que parecían destellos de color plata más que de oro, seguramente debido al color azul tan común en su familia. Siguió observando sus facciones y comprobó como la nariz se le había afinado ligeramente, vestigio precedente a lo que luego se tornaría hocico y como sus orejas también se habían ido desformando levemente durante el día. Su voz asustada le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Estás loco Lupin, como se te ocurre venir así. Esto no fue lo previsto.  
-Lo sé.- Le dijo acercándose a una de las pocas ventanas cuyas maderas no la cegaban completamente para descorrer apenas la cortina, y casi sin mirar volver a poner la atención sobre él.- Hubo cambio de planes, pero no podía avisarte por carta o tener una conversación vía flu. Cuando planeamos este encuentro ningún de los dos pensó que ya transformado no podría abandonar Hogwarts prudentemente.  
-Pero corres peligro así, aquí...- La voz se le apagó.  
-Un eclipse tiene tres fases.- comenzó a explicarle para tranquilizarlo- La fase de penumbra, en la que la atmósfera terrestre comienza a cubrir a la luna y apenas si es apreciable excepto para nosotros que ya hace rato la experimentamos. Luego llega la umbra, cuando la masa de la Tierra se proyecta sobre la superficie lunar comenzando a oscurecerla, produciendo en ella una refracción solar de tono rojizo que es la que le da el nombre de 'luna de sangre' y es entonces, cuando la sombra alcanza su totalidad, que comienza el verdadero eclipse. Una vez finalizado, tierra y luna vuelven a su estado original siguiendo en modo inverso el orden anterior y volviendo a mostrar al satélite bajo el reflejo del sol.

Remus volvió a la ventana y esta vez asomó la cabeza tras la cortina. Desde allí, era imposible observar la luna, pero por suerte podía distinguirse un poco del halo que la rodeaba. La segunda fase del eclipse se acercaba, apenas si faltarían unos veinte minutos calculó. Volvió a dejar caer la cortina y se giró hacia él que permanecía atento a su explicación, aunque asustado y visiblemente nervioso.

-La transformación comienza durante el primer contacto con la umbra,- Bill abrió los ojos asustado por la proximidad de dicho momento.- pero en tu caso solo tendrá lugar una vez la luna esté totalmente cubierta, pues el lobo siempre llega bajo el más rojo de la sangre que la endiablada luna luego te obliga a derramar cada mes.

Parecía sencillo decir todo esto pero Remus lo estaba pasando tan mal como el joven atemorizado que le escuchaba hablar de lo que sería su próximo destino: el temor por lo futuro en este caso se igualaba al temor del pasado en el que aún sus más bajos instintos no estaban controlados.

- Por eso estoy aquí, en forma humana para tu sorpresa.  
-No comprendo.

Bill apenas si hablaba, se notaba tenso y Remus sabía se esforzaba por no revelar el nerviosismo que invadía su cuerpo, la tensión que sin duda sus músculos habrían comenzado a soportar hacía rato y quizás, por que no ya, la desorbitada rabia lobuna que te asaltaba inexplicablemente ante todo y ante todos.

-Bajo los efectos del wolfbarne original, mi transformación hará que me convierta en un lobo algo más manso, pero lobo al fin y al cabo, con los mismos instintos y la misma reacción que, 'una vez completada tu transformación', adquirirás tú ante la llamada de la especie. Pero en mi caso, la transformación comenzará en la segunda fase del eclipse pues la luna llena ya estará en todo su esplendor. Durante el tiempo que da paso a la otra fase cuento con que no seas consciente de nada; los efectos de la metamorfosis ya habrán comenzado en ti y aunque yo me transforme no llegarás a estar atento de nada más que de todo aquello que acontezca en tu cuerpo. Aunque yo complete mucho antes que tu mi transformación, la wolfbarne mantendrá aplacado al lobo y aunque no fuera así tampoco habría problema de que te atacase pues la sangre licantropa que ya corre por tus venas me contendría al efecto de la llamada.  
-Pero... Una Wolfbarne- El miedo se instaló en su cara y supo lo que iba a decirle.- Eso es un paso atrás en ti Remus¿qué pasa si no funciona?. ¿Has pensado eso?

Lupin le mantuvo un momento la mirada y suspiró, como no iba a haber pensado eso, era casi en lo único que pensaba cada vez que se quedaba a solas. Ante su silencio Weasley volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa si no vuelve a funcionar?- El miedo que imprimió en su voz solo acrecentó el que él mismo sentía a ese pensamiento, pero se repuso rápidamente haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo sentir aún peor en este momento.  
-Esto es algo que alguna vez tendríamos que haber probado Bill. El verdadero matalobos no estará completo hasta que pruebas como estas se realicen y... algún día habría que hacerlo. No veo mejor motivo que este para probarlo.  
-¿Lo sabe Guilmain?- Su pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, no por que no fuera lógica, sino por que al usar el apellido le hizo evocar a la madre al tiempo que una respuesta no pronunciada resonaba en su mente _"Espero que no". _  
-No quedó más remedio. Demasiado inteligente y... recordó tu estado en el cumpleaños de Harry. Pero no temas, tu secreto está a salvo con ella- Bill no pareció muy convencido.- Y serás el siguiente en su lista de... 'pacientes'.- Terminó.  
-¡Como si ahora mismo pudiera pensar en eso!- Exclamó de pronto exaltado.

Remus se quedó clavado al suelo, la rabia había sobrepasado el límite de control del joven y ya comenzaba a mostrarse a pesar de que no pensó que ocurriera tan pronto. Reaccionando rápidamente lo miró a los ojos y vio como empezaban a dilatarse sus pupilas, pronto estarían veladas por las nieblas que más tarde darían paso a la inevitable inyección de sangre que durante la transformación ayudaría al cambio morfológico de los globos oculares. En un acto deliberado puso cuidado en acercarse a la ventana sin que el sospechara que se le retiraba y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. La luna ya había comenzado a cubrirse y él no se había percatado pues los cambios propios deberían de ser más manifiestos, su cuerpo tendría ya que estar comenzando a sentir la inminente transformación y sin embargo...

-El momento ha llegado.

Afirmó como pudo, justo al girarse y encontrarse al amigo que apretaba fuertemente los dientes en lo que sin duda era un gesto de contención de las primeras grandes sensaciones que debían estar asaltándole. No fue su cara, cuyos labios se le abrían sin que se percatara comenzando a mostrar unos dientes que se afilaban y largaban por momentos, lo que le hizo temer; sino el hecho de que él aún siguiera sin trasformarse. Apretó la raída cortina entre sus manos y trató de pensar, de que el temor a verse en forma humana ante el lobo no le colapsara el pensamiento; era una posibilidad y durante días la había valorado aunque nunca llegó a creer que fuera a ocurrir. Ante él, Bill se convulsionó repentinamente, el control de sus nervios y sus músculos comenzando a desaparecer gradualmente, su cuerpo pronto perdería la sensibilidad humana y comenzaría a percibir la animal. Su cara se contorsionaba imparablemente en una sucesión grotesca de muecas y movimientos que le desfiguraban los rasgos perfilando así lo que pronto sería la cara lupina. Un quejido lastimero escapó de su garganta, tal vez lo último que podría decir antes de la transformación.

-Huye.

Por qué no admitirlo, estaba atemorizado. El proceso de transformación comenzaba a tener lugar, el verdadero eclipse había comenzado y él seguía siendo humano. Bill hacía esfuerzos desorbitados por hablarle, la conciencia humana aún advirtiéndole del peligro, más ninguna palabra abandonaba su boca, sólo una sucesión de fuertes aullidos de protesta brotaban de la garganta que pronto se convertiría en fauces. Aunque nadie jamás se atrevería en entrar en ese lugar Lupin permaneció allí.

-No te resistas Bill- Trató de ayudarle, sabía que el entendimiento humano aún no le había abandonado definitivamente pues leía el miedo en sus ojos.- Si te opones al lobo será peor.

En ese momento una convulsión nerviosa, esquizofrénica podría decirse, asaltó el cuerpo del joven ante sí y al verlo el corazón se le aceleró al igual que la respiración en una extraña muestra de ansia. El cambio se había iniciado, el hombre comenzaba a desaparecer: el animal, irracional al principio incluso para con sus congéneres, estaba llegando; el amigo quedaba sepultado bajo el aspecto de una criatura intuitiva que solo atendería a su rabia y su sufrimiento. Un grotesco aullido de dolor resonó en la noche y aquel que ya no podía considerarse humano cayó al suelo retorcido de dolor. Los crujidos de sus huesos al alargarse llegaban a los oídos extremadamente sensibilizados de Lupin que miraba el desarrollo de la escena tan espantado y atemorizado como cualquier otro hubiese hecho solo que, en su caso, el instinto de supervivencia, la reacción de huir y ponerse a salvo de la bestia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde estaba totalmente reprimida; más por su naturaleza que por su intención a estas alturas, ya que la llamada de la especie le estaba provocando una sensación indeseada de erección gozosa que acusaba todo el vello de su cuerpo, haciéndole permanecer como extasiado ante tan cruel y desagradable visión.

El temor a la situación no disminuía por este hecho, pues si bien sus propias reacciones y sensaciones le indicaban su próxima transformación, no sabría cuando se realizaría o si acaso podría permanecer en un estado intermedio, como hasta ahora, donde el hombre se sentía como el lobo sin llegar a serlo. De haber seguido la lógica él ya debía de estar transformándose, más este retraso en el tiempo le hacía temer que el lobo no llegara en esta luna debido a los efectos de la otra poción. Nunca en su vida deseó tanto la transformación. Su mente se debatía bulliciosa entre recordar cada pequeño detalle que acontecía en su ser para Mahe y el miedo racional a lo que podía no ocurrir. Que permaneciera el hombre sobre el lobo sería su perdición esta noche.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada por él, Bill se retorcía en el suelo, agitándose enloquecido por el dolor de la transformación; su mente, si es que aún podía pensar, pidiéndole con toda seguridad la muerte antes de seguir sufriendo aquel tormento. No sabía qué hacer, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana y comprobó que la luna había perdido totalmente su halo claro, ya ni siquiera este se divisaba, seguramente un gran disco rojo engalanaba el cielo. Desesperado también él, comenzó a deambular en círculos por la periferia de la habitación en cuyo centro permanecíaelotro joven. Los músculos comenzaban a desgarrársele al estiramiento obligado de los huesos, haciendo que la carne se le abriera en infinidad de heridas sanguinolentas que rápidamente sanarían cuando el lobo se enfundara su piel, pues sus heridas cicatrizaban al momento, al igual que las infringidas a la bestia lo hacían de un día a otro en el hombre.

El fuerte crujir del esternón le hizo quedarse parado sin respiración, mirando aterrado una escena que tantas veces había experimentado y que sin embargo, casi podía pensar que parecía mucho más cruel vista desde esta forma, mucho más cuando, aunque fuera insólito de pensar, rogaba por ser él ahora mismo quién estuviera en esa situación. Ante su atenta mirada, tan solo en unos segundos, el tórax se le ensanchó; espalda, brazos y piernas sufrieron los últimos cambios y se alargaron. Durante un instante todo quedó en silencio, Lupin solo podía escuchar la respiración profunda del animal y su propio miedo resonándole en los tímpanos al mismo ritmo de su acelerado pulso. La masa sanguinolenta que aguardaba en una extraña posición fetal sobre el suelo comenzó a recubrirse paulatinamente de pelo, reflejando en su incipiente pelaje un tono totalmente cobrizo, interrumpido tan solo por una mancha blanca que se extendía en torno a su cuello cual collar. Y finalmente la cabeza se alzó de haber estado resguardada contra el pecho para mostrar ya todos los rasgos de una cabeza licantropa. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, en apenas un minuto el lobo se repondría, se erguiría sobre sus patas e intentaría caminar y luego…. Era su última oportunidad para intentar marchar pero si lo hacía de nada habría servido su sacrificio. Al más mínimo movimiento del lobo tomó su varita temblante en la mano, no quería dañarlo pero no tendría más remedio que defenderse. La llamada era ahora muy fuerte, la sentía tan potente que incluso llegó a pensar si no interferiría con su magia y sin embargo… Ahí estaba, un hombre no transformado pero con sangre lupina enfrentado a un licántropo. Poco a poco el lobo se fue estirando, moviéndose paulatinamente como si saliera del más pesado de los sueños, dejando aún escapar aullidos de dolor y, como si de un animal recién nacido se tratase, comenzó a hacer esfuerzos por levantarse, poniéndose primero a cuatro patas, moviendo cabeza y rabo buscando el punto de equilibrio exacto con el cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón Remus no podía apartar la vista de él, su razonamiento estaba colapsado y no sabía por qué actuaba así y por fin llegó el momento…

El lobo logró erguirse sobre sus patas traseras, alzando el cuerpo tambaleante por la torpeza de unas piernas nada acostumbradas a soportar semejante peso. Por un momento pareció desorientado más sus ojos al recorrer la sala reflejaban ya el instinto de una bestia carnicera cuya única humanidad podía decirse debida al cierto aspecto humano que mantenerse sobre dos patas le confería. Remus respiró entrecortadamente debido al miedo y el terror que sentía hizo que su varita vibrara en su mano al apretarla alzada ante él.

Un aullido salvaje rompió el silencio de la noche, retumbando con eco por toda la casa. El eclipse estaba en su cenit. El lobo abrió sus fauces mostrando sus grandes colmillos y luego posó sus ojos ensangrentados sobre él, ladeando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado. Si por un solo instante pensó que atendería a la llamada de la sangre se equivocó. Inmediatamente la bestia alzó más aún la cabeza, levantando el hocico, olisqueando el aire y descubriendo así realmente la presencia humana que inflamó su instinto asesino y, acto seguido, el grotesco aullido del ataque brotó de su garganta a la vez que en un arrebato de furia animalesca se lanzaba sobre él.

-Expelliarmus.

El animal salió disparado hacia atrás yendo a estrellarse sobre la cama de dosel que había a sus espaldas, pero se levantó con una velocidad inusitada liberándose rápidamente del cortinaje en el que había quedado atrapado al caer.

-Desmaius, desmaius.

Los rayos impactaban al lobo a la misma velocidad que era capaz dementalizar las palabras que los creaban, pero nada parecía tener efecto sobre la descomunal fuerza que la primera transformación confería. Entonces comenzó a lanzarle todo tipo de hechizos, no ya de defensa, sino también de ataque, pues solo cuando sus saetas le desgarraban la carne es que el animal, dolido y sorprendido por una magia aún desconocida para él, es que amagaba sus intentos de embestida. Más esto solo sirvió unos instantes, las dos o tres primeras veces que acertó a herirle, luego… Los hechizos de su varita no retuvieron por más tiempo a esa bestia que parecía ni sentir el dolor. Una bestia a la que a pesar de todo seguía considerando su amigo, y en la que por contra, sus rayos aturdidores no tenían ningún efecto sino que parecían exacerbarlo más, impulsándolo a avanzar de una forma tan pausada como aterradora resultaba para la presa que rápidamente, reculaba tratando por todos los medios de defenderse con un esfuerzo inútil ante lo imposible.

El acoso acabó cuando su espalda encontró el freno de la pared, la cama a su derecha y el muro de la izquierda imposibilitándole la huída lateral y al frente… la bestia dispuesta a caer sobre él. Sus ojos se le nublaron y el miedo aumento repentinamente cuando sintió su espalda tensarse involuntariamente sobre el apoyo de la pared y, sin poder evitarlo, sintió la varita deslizarse de su mano._ "¡Ahora no!" _Gritó desesperado, mientras el dolor le hacía deslizarse hasta el gélido suelo. Lo último que logró divisar entre brumas antes de que sus ojos se inyectaran totalmente en sangre, fue al otro lobo saltando sobre él, dispuesto a descargar el ataque fulminante cuando sabía el fracaso imposible.

* * *

Bueno a ver una anotación, si os fijaís el hecho de que el elegido para ser un nuevo licantropo sea Bill estaba planeado en nuestra mente ya desde la batalla de UP, incluso en el capítulo del cumpleaños de Harry se hacía alución a este hecho y como dice Lupin en aquel fic él fue quién le pidió que luchara en la zona de los licantropos para cuidar de Molly (eso para quien no se haya localizado con la batalla de UP). No podeís imaginaros la risa nerviosa que me entró cuando en el Principe Mestizo (si, en la versión en ingles, cuando la leí en verano) me encontré con que justo JK había decidido que también él fuera una especie de licántropo, por que a saber que nos tiene preparado para él en el 7º. En fin, coincidencias inesperadas de la vida. ¿Debería de hacerme ilusión? Bueno no lo se…. Cuando tienes en mente ciertas cosas y resulta que no te da tiempo a contarselas al lector antes de que JK las publique pues no, a mí me da coraje, si ya las supierais pues no sería así, entonces me inflaría de orgullo pero es que ahora me da la impresión de que vaís a pensar que nos aprovechamos del Misterio del Príncipe cuando no es verdad. En fin que más da. Espero que os haya gustado y siento dejaros ahí la semana que viene os cuento en qué acaba todo esto y si estais perdidos preguntad que se responden dudas. cuidaros, hasta la semana que viene. 


	48. Capítulo 47: Luna de sangre

Volvemos al juego del pasapalabra para recorDar a todos que este mundo no es nuestro, al menos en la versIón oficial y que los perSonajes perteneCen a JKRowLing hAsta que las GuilmaIn afirMen lo contrario (ya mismo se acErca la versión de nuestRas propias historias en este juego) bien nuestra concursante de esta semana es **Paty** por petición propia, veamos que tal se le da ser Campeona de Hogwarts.

**A:** Viejo mago que vestía camisón de flores durante el Mundial de Quiddicth.

**B: **De nombre Alí, está empeñado en importar alfombras voladoras a Gran Bretaña.

**C: **El Jr. de esta familia nos tuvo engañados todo el curso.

**D:** Su Campeón fue Viktor Krum

**E: **De cabeza humana y cuerpo de león te formulará enigmas si la encuentras.

**F:** Familia que vive cerca de Ottery Sant Catchpole.

**G:** La pequeña Delacour.

**H:** En el cementerio del más pequeño de estos 2 pueblos renació Voldemort

**I:** Mortifago que trató de librarse de Azkaban acusando a sus compañeros

**J: **Apellido de la bruja perdida en Albania.

**K:** Contiene la K; la elfina que tomó la varita de Harry.

**L:** Nombre verdadero de Ludo Bagman.

**M:** Conjuro que invoca la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa.

**N:** Mortifago al que Voldemort nombra en el cementerio después de Goyle

**O:** Pueblo en el que viven los Weasley.

**P:** Ocurre cuando dos varitas gemelas conectan

**Q: **Inverso de sonorus.

**R: **Mortifago al que Bagman pasaba información por ser amigo de la familia.

**S: **La colina desde donde los Weasley y los Diggory toman el translador para ir a los Mundiales de quidditch.

**T:** Mortifago que ayudó a matar a los McKinnons

**U:** Contiene la U, Nombre de la única Campeona del Torneo

**V:** Contiene la V, apellido del mortífago llamado Antonin.

**W:** Organismo de justicia donde se juzga a los magos.

**X:** Contiene la X, Escuela de magia francesa.

**Y:** Contiene la Y, Mortifago al que Voldemort lanza la cruciatus

**Z:** Contiene la Z, el fotografo de El Profeta durante el Torneo de los 3 Magos.

Hola a todos de nuevo, sigo siendo Nigriv aunque hoy el disclaimer ya os lo avisó. Bien voy a responder rr rapidamente y a seguir el capi donde lo dejamos que estaba algo "cortado".

**Zalamandra**: Hay que gracia me hiciste con eso de "dejar de poner tanto punto suspensivo" ¿se te estará pegando de alguien? - como nosotras lo usamos tanto...- En fin lo que ocurra con Bill y Remus es algo a tratar de inmediato, así que mejor te dejo que leas en vez de romper la historia adelantandote nada. Eso sí, tus deseos serán cumplidos aunque para eso mama Guilmain... jajaja ella me parece a mi que no estaría muy de acuerdo con tus deseos (quitate de delante de su varita que es peligrosa, y más esta noche) Sorprendente ver lo que os gusta y pedís uno con diferencia de otros, está claro que no se puede conformar a todo el mundo pero al menos a tí con este capi creo que te vamos a contentar. Y Harry y Mahe... dejalos que anden también de altibajos que también es bueno en las reacciones.A ver así que eres "bracera". Que suerte. Aquí las chicas lo tenemos muy dificil, realmente en Córdoba solo hay un paso de Virgen sacado por costaleras y cuando empezaron nadie daba un duro por ellas. Aquí el costal es cosa de hombres, aunque cada vez hay menos que se atreven. A mí me hubiera gustado, me encantaba cuando lo hacía mi hermano y mis amigos. Aunque es cierto que ser costalero es más duro que ser pujador, o eso dicen, pero si tus hombros quedan tan demacrados como el cuello de nuestros costaleros así llegas de rendida a casa. Lo que me sorprende es que ensayais lo minimo y estos pobres se pasan meses en ello por que aun así el cuello la pasa fatal, aunque bueno igual con eso de que los braseros vaís por fuera los pasos tienen que ir por calles más anchas que aquí y eso también implica que los nuestros se den un buen tute.Pero aunque me gusta menos veros por fuera reconozco que todo debe de tener su encanto aunque yo las pocas veces que lo he visto así me resulte de lo más extraño puesto que desde chiquitita lo máximo que le veo a los costalerosson las alpargatas bajo el palio.Que buenos recuerdos tengo yo de algunas Semanas Santas.A proposito algunos capítulos de esta historia se escribieron el año pasado mientras esperaba a la puerta de un templo a que saliera alguna que otra procesion (es que me llevo los folios a todos lados y para algunas me iba a pillar sitio una hora antes y sola y no soy persona de desperdiciar el tiempo) En fin nos vemos en el siguiente, que aún no es Semana Santa y no estaremos de paranda. Cuidate y disfruta de lo que has pedido..Aios!

**Klau-Potter: **aunque te de pereza darle al login yo no te cambio el nombre, que me mareo... :D no te pongas locatis por nuestro lobito particular que mira en que mal momento me lo dejé la semana pasada. Pero dí que si, es que para ponerse locatis y mucho más. Me encanta ese personaje también.A ver las traducciones es que son horribles no solo para los horcrux, yo leo en los dos idiomas, no me queda más remedio pero cuando quiero centrarme en algo o hacer una teoría para el foro casi siempre recurro a la versión original en inglés. De mis libros son los que más me pateo ciertamente por que los leo antes de que Salamandra edite y luego una vez leído en castellano un par de veces vuelvo a la versión inglesa que tiene más información y además JK deja muchos acertijos medios ocultos que se pierden en la traducción. Oye acerca de tu pasapalabra no estuvo nada mal; el problema es mio que ya sabeís todos que soy muy exigente y yo cuando digo que algo es mi preferido me lo se de cabo a rabo y con minucias. Además de que en lo referente a HP me encanta leer y releer así como enterarme del más minimo cotilleo que suelta JK en sus entrevistas para "estar al fenix" y además usarlo en mis historias. No te preocupes que lo hiciste muy bien y además es solo un juego, sino te diviertes no tiene ninguna gracia y parte de la gracia es ver por donde salís con vuestro ingenio cuando no lo sabeís, reconozco que yo no soy tan buena ni ingeniosa (o no tengo sentido del humor más bien). Eins?. ¿quien dijo que tuviera un hachazo encima? La verdad es que el fin de semana pasado con el viaje no lo tuve pero... algun que otro día si que lo tengo encima, pero como os subimos del miercoles en adelante para entonces ya se me ha pasado.Y no soy nada alocada, soy como la del anuncio, "bebe con moderación, es tu responsabilidad" Pero no se a que vino tu comentario, ni que supieras que algún domingo estoy que no levanto cabeza (careto sonrojado) De todos modos muchas gracias por el consejo. Besos.

**Elementh Reload:** Uy que ganas tenía de llegar a tí Elementh, me das una buena oportunidad de revatirte y de incluso apoyarte en algunos aspectos de tus palabras. Veamos, por partes; como siempre digo una crítica con fundamento es totalmente admisible y bienvenida. Eso sí como autora te la tengo que rebatir. Estoy super de acuerdo que te quejes por los herederos, de hecho yo misma os decía el otro día que nadie poneís atención ni preguntaís por ellos y el caso es que os estamos dando pistas en este tiempo de quienes son a base de hechos pero algun siguen el fic al día y no ponen atención a pequeños detalles que luego diran su por que. Respecto a que nos estamos desviando del tema, siento decirte que no estoy de acuerdo. Puede que tu lo veas así, que como dices quieras mucho más de Harry y de Ron y Hermione pero, ya desde un principio, dijimos que este fic es muy grande y que tenemos muchos personajes que atender (y atención que aún no sabéis lo que os espera y podría haber sorpresas) digamos que sí que en este fic algunas "importancias" se han derivado, pero fijate que hay mucha gente que incluso nos pide aún más del resto de personajes por que digamos en Hogwarts hay mucha más gente que el trío dorado (yo estoy encantada con el Principe Mestizo por todo lo que nos ha revelado de Voldemort a pesar de que Hermione y Ron digamos son menos importantes y ya ni van a la lucha con Harry). Solo te puedo decir que según nuestra idea de la historia no nos hemos desviado más de lo que queríamos, quizás el capítulo de la semana pasada y este se podía haber dejado como lo que solemos llamar "colateral" pero hubo un momento de duda en que decidimos que era una tontería dejarlo sobre todo cuando ya me arrepentí bastante de no haber metido "El único que regresó" en su lugar correspondiente de UP y cuando además más de una vez las lectoras nos han pedido algo que no llegamos a contar, así que por eso acabó esta vez dentro de la historia. Ya no somos unas desconocidas para vosotros y sabeís como escribimos y que casi todo llega a su debido tiempo así que siento decir que si quieres un fic más de corte clásico y solo con el trío como protagonista este fic no te va a satisfacer en ese sentido y tampoco respecto a Dumbledore aunque quizás éste en algún momento, al igual que paso en UP, si que tenga su punto de importante de participación, cosa que solo descubrirás si sigues leyendo, pues también sobre él hay ya su historia montada aunque no lo creas.No quiero engañar a nadie con lo que no va a tener. Eso sí, te molestaste hasta en copiar el resumen que ponemos en el principio de la historia (que a proposito copiaste el de UP no el de HH y tu me estas habladno de HH o eso entiendo yo, por que vamos si me dices que UP no tenía emocion entonces no se como sigues aquí) y ahí si que te equivocas de parte a parte por que: romance hay aunque al parecer no sobre las parejas que te motivan (eso no quiere decir que hayamos mentido); ¿No ves emoción? Uhmmm quizás es que ha dejado de interesarte lo que escribimos por que la emoción digamos que es un sentimiento complejo y si el resto de los/as lectoras parece satisfecho no veo por qué otro motivo tu no (fallo del interes en los personajes o de que como decía ya no te atrae lo que contamos);Y la acción... perdona que te recuerde que JKRowling, nuestra maravillosa maestra y guía, suele reservarla tan solo para los capítulos finales de su libro, y tan solo digamos en Caliz de Fuego y debido basicamente a las pruebas del Campeonato es que hay acción antes del final (miento y en el ataque del dementor en la Orden en el primer capítulo) y aquí aun no llegamos al final y ya te dimos un ataque en el Callejon Diagon y un duelo entre dos magos y todo eso sin contar que para mí acción también es la luna de sangre que vas a leer y que no sabes aún lo que te espera. El fic es largo, lo hemos avisado muchas veces y apenas hemos llegado a Hogwarts donde todo comienza a ocurrir (como en los libros oficiales) y donde pronto veremos el por que de aquella canción del sombrero seleccionador y el por qué el fic se llama Los Herederos de Hogwarts. Eso sí, para saberlo tienes que leer hasta el final, si llegado al último capítulo (o a los capítulos donde empiece la batalla) aún sigues pensando igual con todas las armas en la mano y en igualdad de condiciones (por que ahora mismo las autoras saben mucho más que tu de lo que viene) volvemos a discutirlo que me encanta. Pero no te puedo negar que aquí ciertos personajes han cobrado valor sobre otros y eso incluye mucho a los profesores mayores y jóvenes, así como aquellos que ya no son alumnos y aún así siguen saliendo pero, en menor medida. Sinceramente no me ofendes para nada pero tengo que decir que la accion, la aventura y el romance de los protagonistas sale en todos y cada uno de los capítulos, aunque parece que nuestros protagonistas no coinciden con los que tu deseas ver y eso da lugar a que lo creas deficiente. Lo siento pero esto es un fic y está montado así, no podemos ni queremos cambiarlo a estas alturas, solo puedes esperar que llegue lo que te gusta o aceptar que tal vez esta historia, aunque te guste nuestra forma de escribir, no es lo que buscabas precisamente por los protagonistas. No te creas que te hablo enfadada ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que no te quedes con una visión erronea de lo que puedes esperar, por que es evidente que los Herederos llegaran (más ganas tenemos Mahe y yo de que lleguen algunos de esos momentos que vosotros que aún ni los intuís) y haran su papel y habrá emoción y una buena batalla final, igual que la hubo en UP, pero todo tiene su tiempo y cuando llegue tampoco quiero que te decepciones si resulta que los Herederos no son quienes tu creías. Uff lo dejo ya o no me callaré en ningún momento con lo que me gusta a mí debatir. Pero me alegro que te animes a dejar tu opinión aunque vaya en contra, que sepas que también es bueno saber que hay quien opina así. Espero que no te desanimes tanto como para que nos abandones por que entonces no sabremos si al final de la historia te dimos lo prometido aunque hacia la mitad parezca que no. Cuidate y gracias por tu opinión.

**AnitaPotter:** Pues sí, una de las gracias que hace ffnet, que una vez lanzas un rr con tu login desde un capítulo no te deja repetir pero... hay trucos, o lo dejas de forma anonima firmando con tu mismo nick con lo cual aunque veamos dos sabemos que eres la misma, o buscas un capítulo en el que no hayas dejado rr (eso es más tedioso lo reconozco) Mira Stiby se ha convertido en experta de lanzar más de un rr para tenernos informada. de todos modos me alegro de verte de vuelta y perdona como ya te dije por el arranque que ultimamente el estres muggle sale hasta por las orejas y ya no se ni como controlarlo. tu tampoco quieres que Lupin quede hecho trocitos, como Klau, ya veremos a ver en que desencadana la poción de mahe y la prueba esta dichosa. Miedo me doy a mí misma la verdad que cuando tengo que ser cruel... en fin, ahora te lo cuento a ver como queda de cachitos pequeños. guilmain madre se derrite aunque la autora no tiene la cosas muy claras por que... igual ya lo hizo. y sí de la otra guilmain también tiene que cuidar que vaya padre el que tiene. bien! me encanta que vayaís preguntando por los herederos de verdad, como ya he dicho más arriba, estar están, seguid apostando por Harry y mahe y me encanta. No desespereís que vendrán y cuando lleguen van a dar la nota. El caso es que algunos ya la dan aunque no los veís. Y te quedan dos herederos más aparte de ellos, recuerda que son cuatro así que a buscar o es perar un poquito más aque os los desvelemos que enseñarlos ya están más que enseñados. Venga nos vemos en el siguiente. Cuidate.

**Celina:** Buenas. No sabes lo bien que me vienen tus palabras después de ver que hay quién piensa que nos salimos por la tanjante. Es como decía un poquito más arriba que parece que no siempre se puede satisfacer a todos. Y es verdad, en UP había muchas ideas que no las desarrollabamos al 100 por temor a lo que pensaraís los que nos leíais pero en HH creo que tanto Mahe como yo hemos logrado cambiar eso y cuando la cosa está inspirada nos olvidamos (reconozco que yo más aún) de cuantos folios llevo escritos y de los que me quedan por escribir. Pero la verdad es que para mantener cierta calidad hay que estar en buena forma mental y poder sentarse a escribir tranquila. Sino ya tengo bien aprendido que algunos capítulos que más ganas tenía de plasmar se me caen por los suelos por que no tienen el nivel que les deseé pues no logro contarlos con la claridad que los veía en mi imaginación. Así que yo pienso seguir tu consejo en cuanto que la musa me deje (y Mahe que me ayuda de vez en cuando prestandole el movil a los personajes, aunque Guilmain madre, a veces se retuerce al ver los mensajes y otras... los disfruta) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Te lo he dicho mil veces mujer, no es que tú estés espesa, es que nosotras escribiendo somos muy atraveasadas. Mira fijate en el rr que nos dejó Paty en este capítulo que ella explica muy bien en qué momento metimos el anzuelo acerca de lo de Bill en UP y tal como ella lo dice es que es logico que durante la batalla no tuvieraís en cuenta "ese pequeño dato". A veces realimos muchas las cosas y hay que leer más de una vez la historia para pillarlo todo (estoy segura de que de aquí al final os pasará en muchas más cosas o eso espero sinceramente por que para eso intentamos currarnoslo) pero creo que JK ocultando tanto nos ha enseñado demasiado bien. Además como ya os decía desde MA siempre dejamos "puertas abiertas" por si algún día se nos ocurre continuar, pero son puertas que si no se desarrollan pasan inadvertidas.Y sobre Derek... ese chico tiene las cosas también muy bien expuestas desde UP, no puedo decirte más o desmonto lo montado. Ya sabemos donde... ¿donde tengo que mandar el beso hoy? bueno se lo ato a la pata de Hegwid que fijo que te encuentra mejor que yo ;) Esta lechuza tiene iman para las brujas. cuidate.

**Stiby:** Lo que nos dejas muy claro, y lo agradecemos de corazón, es que aunque no nos puedas leer no te pierdes una semana. Lo que quieres es que te digamos cositas en cada capítulo aunque luego los leas de dos en dos. Pues genial, yo encantada. Pero a ver si me cuentas el siguiente capítulo de tu historia, sí, de esa que hace que se esté tan bien en la calle, por que creo que tiene que ver con la historia del chico que finalmente se animó a pedirte de salir. y yo estoy muyb espesa o no nos has dicho que tal te va con él. Lo mejor es poder disfrutar del buen tiempo, con los amigos (y si es algo más mucho mejor) Pero no dejes que las practicas y el tiempo de estudio te amargue, si sales, lees o escribes, ese poquito de tiempo disfrutalo al maximo. Pero tampoco te creas que el día que decidas quedarte en casa a escribir igual la musa dice que "te vayas de paseo" De eso Mahe y yo sabemos demasiado. Que horror nunca hace lo que quieres.y descansa que no es bueno dormir demasiado poco. Venga que cuando tengamos que pararnos y dejar de subir seguro que nos vienes llorando pidiendonos capitulo por que estarás menos liada con los estudios. Pero Merlin no quiera que tardemos demasiado aunque al paso que voy voy a coger a Guilmain madre y la voy a dejar picadillo como no deje que la inspiración siga su curso. cuidate mucho, intenta repartir el tiempo y... disfruta.

**Paty: **Me sorprendes y a Mahe fijo que también. ¿Te lo has vuelto a leer entero? Dios que guay! Como bien dices a veces, conforme os subimos la historia, leéis solo pensando en lo más cercano y así se os pasan muchas cosas que dejamos escondidas. Ya verás cuando avance HH todo lo que aún arrastramos desde MA, UP y de los colaterales. Genial que ahora si que has captado el pequeño comentario de los hermanos Weasley respecto a bill (¿ves desde donde venía esa historia?) Pero es que como bien dices en aquel entonces lo importante era la vida de Harry y de Mahe, y alguna otra también, y entre tanto barullo lógico que nuestros trucos queden enterrados. Pero estoy encantada que desde una nueva perspectiva se aprecien (es como yo, acabo un nuevo libro de JK y me los leo todos de nuevo para pillar las mil cosas que antes no pillé y aunque ya van 6 libros aún me sigo sorprendiendo de las cosas que interpreto de otro modo) Ahora con la relectura juegas con ventaja por que lo tienes todo mucho más fresquito y no te van a sorprender tanto las cosas que vayamos contandote. Sobre Bill y Remus prefiero no hablar por que tienes un capítulo entero y si aquel te pareció angustioso... en fin a mí me lo parece más aún el conjunto de los dos, el anterior y este. Y a ver frases como esa que esta vez nos remarcas, te aseguro que en casi todos los capítulos hay un par de ellas para pararse a pensar. a veces pasan desapercibidas como la de George a ron sobre Bill y otras veces marcan huella como aquel "Dos antiguos compartiendo corazón" o "Para todo hay un tiempo". Tanto unas como otras son puestas con toda intención y significan generalmente cosas para las autoras y para los personajes (pero si te paras a mirar con lupa nunca acabarás la lectura, no te preocupes que las importantes las aclaramos en algún momento de la historia) bueno te dejo o no termino rr y no os dejo leer.Muchos BSS.

**Caro:** ¿De verdad no sabías que me encanta Snape? si a pesar de la jugarreta del Príncipe aún me mantengo firme y conste que me he comprado su varita (que chulada!). Con la de veces que me han reclamado, por otros lares, que no le buscara mejor padre a Mahe... yo creía que había quedado claro que a la autora, ( Guilmain madre ya es cuenta aparte y se debe al guión) le encanta "ese hombre" Uff tengo el gusto atrofiado lo se, me lo dicen muchas veces. Decías que el capi te aclaró muchas dudas y espero que este te aclare aún más pues para más inri se llama Luna de Sangre, pero sí la razón de que no se transformara antes es que tomamos como premisa que la primera transformación se produzca durante un eclipse de luna ( "por que el lobo llega con el más rojo de la sangre que luego la endiablada luna te hace derramar cada mes" le decía Lupin a Bill)Nos gustabuscar cosas reales que acrediten el por qué de nuestra imaginación y por que Bill ha tardado tanto tiempo en trasformarse. El primer eclipse de luna de ese año fue en esta fecha. Que bueno la pregunta sobre Mahe, pues no me pareces nada ignorante, que para mí la ignorancia es de quien no sabe y no se atreve a preguntar. Mahe suena con h muda (por un momento me he visto a Harry pronunciando Maje, wacala:p ) Igual otros lectores también se lo preguntan, tu toda duda dila que te la aclaramos a no ser que me pidas los nombres de los herederos. Gracias por todo. nos vemos en el proximo. Besos.

**Marc:** En nuestro fic no hay ningún MacLaggen ni tampoco hay aún ninguna tentaculo venenosa que según JK son la persona y la planta que más aparecen por detrás. no en serio igual te aperece por delante o igual nos cargamos al lobito y le quitamos una de encima a Snape que lo odia demasiado. Eso hay que verlo. Oye, me extrañaba que te habías tardado¿acaso no funcionó la semana pasada la alerta de los capís? Es que sois muchos lectores asiduos los que habéis leído hoy y eso me sorprende, sueles ser el indicador del día después de que el capítulo entró por que siempre lo lanzamos por la noche. Gracias como siempre por tus animos y por estar ahí.Ala Ciao (uy lo he cambiado, perdón) Adios.

**Cerberuxs:** Antes de que se me olvide... ¿todos esos hechizos son realmente tuyos? Lo digo por que, al menos uno me ha gustado y quien sabe... ¿me lo prestarías? Pero claro, para que lo hagas tienen que ser realmente tuyos y darme el beneplacito que no quiero plagiar ni una palabra de nadie. Si me dejas usarlo primero tendría que buscarle sitio (la batalla de este fic está planeada pero no escrita y luego las cosas salen como quieren) pero igual se le encuentra un buen uso y después te doy el credito en los bonus. Bueno te lo piensas y me lo dices, si me permites usarlo ya que me lo has lanzado y sin nisiquiera saber qué he hecho yo para merecer tal conjunto de maldiciones. Venga lee el capitulo a ver si retiras tus hechizos que entre tantos me parece a mí que ni Magia Antigua ni protego me salvan de tu martirio.A ver, entre un capítulo y otro, en subirislo si que pasa una semana, pero en la realidad hoy os retomo en el mismo punto que os dejé así que bueno respecto a Remus pues ahora veremos que efectos tiene la pocion aunque pensaba que al final del capítulo anterior había quedado claro que se estaba transformando. y es que las pociones aunque funcionen tienen periodos de pruebas así que no le quitaría ojo por si acaso. Prometo no hacerle más daño del que necesito para la historia (aunque claro ese concepto en mí a veces abarca... matarlo) Sobre flash back pues tienes razón siempre queda ese recurso, aunque nosotras solemos emplearlos tipo "recuerdos" Realmente odio esos autores que de pronto te cortan la historia y te ponen asteriscos con la palabra Flash back (siento decir que ya vi que tu los usas pero es verdad, es un recurso que no me gusta, rompe demasiado el ritmo de la lectura y eso es algo que me mosquea). Así que bueno nosotras empleamos más bien el tiempo pasado y a una persona recordando antes que lo del flash back; es el mismo resultado y sin embargo para mí gusto cambia un mundo. Pero sí, muchas cosas de las que os contamos después de que ocurran se puede decir que para otros sería eso. Bueno te dejo que veas lo que le ocurre a nuestro querido lobo. Sobre lo de que si somos adivinas o pitonisas... pues mira, creo que no, pero si es verdad que coincidió lo de Bill al igual que si te fijas realmente el malo de MA era Malfoy, que encima trataba de abrir la cámara de los secretos para que por allí entraran mortifagos y licantroposy basicamente es una de las cosas que hace en el Principe el chico (te aseguro que el día que me di cuenta estaba dando botes de contenta por que MA la escribí nada más salir en inglés la Orden del Fenix) Pero supongo que eso es cuestion de suerte y también de lo muchas teorías que hago acerca de lo que pretende JK. no te lo creerás pero ya tengo como 6 libretas llenas de datos, apuntes y anotaciones de los libros oficiales. Conectando y desconectando y algunas teorías son... uff. Bueno lo dicho te dejo que leas. AH! sobre la frase en latin... Pues a nosotras mismas siempren nos andan ayudando amigas de derecho o de filosofía así que no se si podremos hacer demasiado, de todos modos pasala al correo de las Guilmains y le echo un ojo pero no te prometo nada por que a nosotros nos cuesta un huevo de Colacuerno y no es cuestion de andar pidiendo favores a quien ya tenemos hartas con nuestras propias historias. Pero bueno intentarlo no cuesta nada. Ciao.

Bueno pues vamos allá con la segunda parte del capítulo de luna llena. Es que realmente debería de haber sido uno solo pero sinceramente, cuando las cosas me salen fluidas me olvido de que tengo que parar de escribir y de que se me acaban los folios. En papel eran más de 34 folios por eso el capítulo se tuvo que partir. Espero que disfrutéis.

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 47: LUNA DE SANGRE**

(Por Nigriv)

Llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas por el colegio, desesperada. Ya tenía la cuenta perdida de las veces que había acudido angustiada frente a una puerta cerrada a cal y canto bajo solo Merlín sabría qué hechizos. La tribulación de la percepción que lo antiguo le confería aumentando desorbitadamente sus males y preocupaciónes pues hacía ya más de una hora que las sensaciones percibidas habían comenzado a disminuir. Por más que se esforzaba en concentrar su poder en sentirlo, su presencia cada vez se desdibujaba más en la transmisión y sabía por experiencia que esto solo ocurría cuando la transformación se acercaba; que el sentir humano se perdía paulatinamente hasta el momento exacto en que llegaba el lobo, instante en el cual una explosión, dolorosa podría clasificarse, se produciría en su interior alertándole de tal hecho. No podía permitirlo. Por mucho que se lo hubiera pedido se negaba a dejarle solo en este trago, y no lo haría.

Corría angustiada por una de los pasillos, sin atender a nada más que a esas sensaciones que desaparecían, cuando la más desagradable de las voces en ese momento la sobresaltó.

-¡Guilmain!- Si esperaba que se detuviera no lo iba a hacer.- Así no conseguirás nada.

Le gritó mientras que se alejaba, cerrando a propósito su mente al acumulo de sentimientos exacerbados que comenzaba a sentir. Su loca carrera se vio más impulsada por el dolor sordo al sentir su transformación y llegaba jadeante a la puerta de sus dependencias, dispuesta a lanzarse sobre ella y abrirla como fuera, cuando la figura inhiesta de la gata ante ella la hizo detenerse. La respiración impedida paró un momento apoyando las manos en sus piernas, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante en un intento vano por recuperar el aliento perdido y paliar el dolor del flato.

-Apártate de ahí, Minerva- Pidió con voz entrecortada, pero tan amenazante como la mirada que dirigía a la gata.

Una simple negación de la cabeza del animal la desesperó pues permanecía estática ante la puerta sin importarle siquiera su consternación. En este estado ni siquiera fue consciente del pausado resonar de los pasos que se acercaban hasta que de nuevo su voz la hizo sobresaltar exacerbándola aún más. _"¿Es que acaso ese hombre nunca la dejaría en paz?" _

-Me alegra verte Minerva. Tal vez tú hagas entrar en razón a esta loca.  
-¿Loca?- Se giró violentamente hacia él, percatándose de la sonrisa malévola que adornaba su cara, tan inapropiada al momento como su presencia. La energía se le disparó y un temblor hizo vibrar el pasillo a la vez que todo su cuerpo.- Aléjate de mí Snape o puedes salir mal parado.- Le amenazó sin pararse siquiera a esperar su reacción antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la puerta y avanzar hacia ella angustiada.

Sus pasos fueron retenidos por el bufido furioso de la gata que, poniéndose ahora a cuatro patas, encorvaba su lomo, el pelo totalmente erizado en una actitud claramente amenazante. Ni siquiera pensó en hechizarla pues tuvo que reprimir fuertemente la idea de apartarla de la ansiada puerta con una mera patada. Cerró los ojos, apretó dientes y puños y se concentró en reprimir la furia que la embargaba, lo cual no tuvo ningún efecto hecho que se mostró en su voz al reclamarles.

-¿Es que os confabuláis contra mí?. ¿Acaso no sabéis lo que ocurre?- Replicó angustiada con un grito.  
-Es evidente que sí.- Respondió el hombre con tal serenidad que se volvió a mirarlo furiosa, hallando su expresión tan inmutable como de costumbre.- No obstante,- continuó enlazando sus manos y jugueteando, al parecer impertérrito, con sus pulgares- no es por eso que estoy aquí.- Nadie podría haber afirmado que la expresión de su cara se hiciese aún más tórrida, ni que el ceño de una mujer pudiera llegar a ceñirse tanto y aún así el suyo en ese momento lo hizo. Más no le retuvo tal expresión al hablar.- Si no por ti…- Añadió orgulloso, haciendo con ello que la rabia la enfureciera más.  
-Nadie pidió tu presencia.- Le recriminó- Ni la tuya tampoco Mc Gonagall- Añadió enrabietada, mirando de soslayo a la gata.- Dejadme los dos en paz.  
-Cuando te sepa en tu torre.- Anunció convencido.  
-¿En mi torre?. ¿Acaso crees que me iré estando Remus así?. ¡Que poco me conoces!- Le espetó riendo nerviosa.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella tan negros como profundamente indignados pero ella no atendió a su expresión para nada más que para devolverle una feroz mirada.

-Demasiado bien te conozco- Dijo claramente resentido.- Pero si crees que te permitiría entrar… Estás más loca de lo que pensaba.-Sentenció.

El pasillo volvió a vibrar pero él no pareció inmutarse ante aquel signo, ni tampoco cuando su mano acudió veloz al bolsillo, atrapando rauda su varita, pensando ya el ataque que le dedicaría. Más antes de que llegara a sacarla totalmente el dolor de una garra clavada en su pierna la hizo detenerse, haciendo que su diestra retornara a su lugar el arma al mismo tiempo que con la izquierda se secaba el sudor frío de la frente, reteniendo incomprensiblemente todos los impulsos descontrolados.

-Te estás pasado Minerva.- Advirtió entre dientes al felino, con una amenaza aún más clara que la furibunda energía que salía desprendida de ella.

Cuando se retiró la mano de la cara, totalmente desfigurada de puro dolor e impotencia ante la situación, su sonrisa malévola la golpeó violentamente pues sus ojos aún relucían brillantes ante aquella inesperada defensa a su favor. Durante unos instantes lo miró en silencio, condensando y transmitiéndole voluntariamente todo el odio que acumulaba contra su persona, aumentado más si cabe por el hecho desesperante de que fuera precisamente él quien la retenía en sus deseos. Y supo que él lo había percibido, más claro aun que cualquiera de sus gritos pues, el siempre impasible y controlado profesor de pociones hasta tembló y tuvo que retener la respiración para soportar tal avalancha de odio transmitido. Las facciones del hombre, desencajadas, y su mirada diríase suplicante, no retuvieron la transmisión, más si que tuvo que cortarla a la sensación apabullante del mal descontrolado que comenzó a recorrerla, haciéndola sentir tan evadida de poder como en los días en que huyó de Inglaterra. Solo ante este conocimiento paró, y también ella tuvo que respirar profundamente tratando de controlarse pues, si quería entrar en la habitación, necesitaría de toda su magia y su poder; no podía permitirse el lujo de que él se la hiciese perder, aunque tal vez fuese esa su intención. Con este pensamiento decidió marcharse de su presencia, esperando poder despistarle para volver un poco después, pero no sin antes dejarle una firme advertencia.

-Apártate de mí Snape o te juro que esta noche termino lo que no comencé hace diecinueve años.

La furia de sus palabras no le dolió tanto como el recuerdo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que ella se cruzaba con él, avanzando con paso veloz hacia el fondo del pasillo. Cuando sus pasos acelerados dejaron de oírse abrió los ojos suspirando resignado al odio exacerbado que no dudaba en demostrarle.

-No te muevas de ahí.

Le ordenó a la gata, girando al tiempo que su túnica se arremolinaba en torno a su figura.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Esta noche todo se confabulaba contra sí pues hasta las escaleras de Hogwarts parecían jugar con ella moviéndose inesperadamente a su antojo, sin atender a su secuencia nocturna normal cuando parecían más inactivas y quietas. Un grito de impotencia murió ahogado en su garganta cuando se vio obligada a parar su carrera al descubrir que ni saltando alcanzaría el extremo opuesto a tiempo. Se quedó parada en los últimos escalones, aprovechando ese tiempo para tratar inútilmente de serenar su desazón y su angustia. Ahora tendría que subir y bajar dos plantas para llegar al sitio deseado. En cuanto la escalera paró volvió a emprender carrera.

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. _"¿Es que acaso no se lo había dejado claro?"_ Disminuyó su paso y recuperó el aliento que al llegar le haría falta para hablar.

-¿Tampoco aquí puedo estar?

Preguntó rabiosa al alcanzar la puerta que daba paso a la Torre, el mismo lugar en que él permanecía en pie, pensando quizás en atreverse o no a entrar.

-¿No me vas a dejar en paz?- Le recriminó ofendida. De nuevo sus ojos se clavaron intensamente sobre ella y otra vez cerró sus sensaciones a las de él.  
-Parece que ambos buscamos lo mismo.- Dijo impasible.- Esta vez no es por ti que estoy aquí.  
-Sabías que vendría- Replicó furiosa. Él alzó una ceja y sonrió.  
-Tal vez. No obstante... Yo llegué antes.

_"Diablos"_ maldijo mentalmente, e hizo por serenarse al pensamiento antes inaudito de que quizás, si lo trataba de otra forma, lograra recabar alguna información desconocida por ella.

-No se como has podido consentir esto.- Habló dolida y con toda sinceridad, pues a pesar de todo no podía evitar el pensamiento desquiciante de que quisiera dañarla a través de aquel que tanto odiaba desde joven.- Si le pasa algo... No te lo perdonaré ni en la muerte.

Severus enarcó las cejas haciendo que aquella característica arruga que se le formaba entre los ojos quedara completamente marcada.

-Nunca dejarás de culparme por lo que no hago¿verdad?.- La profundidad de su voz le hizo retener aire y ladear la cabeza sorprendida, pero aún se sorprendió más al escucharle continuar.- Nada de esto me era conocido hasta ésta mañana, como para ti supongo. Por eso la estoy buscando.  
-¡Vaya!- Exclamó.- Así que toda tú... 'preocupación' ¡se debe tan solo a la poción!- Terminó gritándole. Snape la miró resentido antes de responderle, teniendo que esforzarse esta vez en controlarse pues también él comenzaba a perder los nervios.  
-En orden de preferencia, eso es lo tercero que me preocupa.- Afirmó.  
-¡Arg!- Exclamó exasperada sin poder evitarlo ante la impasibilidad que el hombre demostraba ante los hechos, negándose así misma realmente lo que él le acababa de decir.  
-Por eso busco a Mahe- Continuó.- Pero la muy endiablada está usando su poder para evitarme desde el almuerzo. Gracias por enseñarle a hacerlo.- Le recriminó irónicamente y claramente ofendido. Guilmain no pudo evitar la sonrisa ni responderle en el mismo tono que él había usado con ella.  
-Algunas cosas se aprenden solas por lo que parece...- Comentó divertida ante el rictus que vio cruzar su cara al hacerle partícipe de que ella no había enseñado esa connotación del poder antiguo a su hija.- Pero no te canses,- le recomendó antes de comunicarle lo que hacía rato ella ya sabía- no está aquí.- Terminó al tiempo que se giraba dando por terminado aquel encuentro y dispuesta a abandonar la Torre Ravenclaw ante la imposibilidad de encontrarla.

Su paso se vio retenido por el amarre inusitado de una mano en su brazo que la volteaba energéticamente hacia él mientras que ella sentía como ese leve contacto le quemaba hasta la piel. Cuando la tuvo frente a sí, su otra mano le retuvo también del otro brazo, a la vez que la interrogaba con urgencia, casi desquiciado, en algo muy inapropiado en él.

-¿Cómo qué no está?. ¿Dónde está?- Le exigió saber impetuoso. Ahora fueron sus cejas las que se alzaron ante la desesperación de su voz, gratamente impactada, más su gesto fue algo que sin duda no le gustó pues su próxima pregunta salió tan rápido de su boca como intenso fue el zamarreo nervioso al que sometió su cuerpo mientras la inquiría.- Se que la sientes¡dime dónde está!

A su acción reaccionó impulsivamente, alzando los brazos y separándolos con fuerza, logrando en ese gesto que él apartara las manos de ella. La desesperación de su pregunta no le afectó y un pensamiento claro se dibujó en su mente. _"Sufre tú también como lo hago yo", _escuchó decirse a su propia voz en un susurro que guardó para ella.

-No te gustaría saberlo.

Su tono de voz sonó firme, convencido en verdad de que no debía decírselo, y por eso le mantuvo la mirada desafiante, demostrándole así la determinación de su negación a revelarle el paradero de su hija. En ese momento el hombre perdió el poco control que aún conservaba, los ojos se le abrieron desorbitadamente y la furia se mostró en ellos por un instante, el mismo instante que tardó en reaccionar volviendo a su habitual expresión para, inclinándose sobre ella, musitar tremendamente enojado.

-¡Haz lo que te plazca!

Y con una furia arrebatada se marchó con paso acelerado, dejándola atrás sorprendida de su reacción pero en cierto modo gozosa al conocimiento de que sus palabras le otorgaban finalmente la libertad deseada. Si no se equivocaba, acaba de librarse de él.

>>>>>>>>>>>

El lobo saltó sobre él y sintió sus potentes garras clavársele en la espalda, ya desgarrada, mientras que lo alzaba en el aire con una facilidad asombrosa. No tendría tiempo de transformarse completamente antes de que le hundiera una feroz dentellada en la yugular. La metamorfosis seguía su avance y a pesar de mantener cierta conciencia humana debido a la wolfbarne, esta ahora no servía más que para aumentar su martirio. Cerró los ojos a lo que le esperaba, de todos modos nada veía bajo la sangre que los inyectaba y mientras sufría una fuerte convulsión se vio violentamente arrojado al suelo.

El estruendo de lo que parecía una feroz lucha se propagó alrededor de él, más bajo los efectos de su propia transformación nada de lo que acontecía en la habitación tenía sentido alguno a su mente primitivamente licántropa. Cuando su esternón chasqueó, agrandándole con ello tórax y espalda, el dolor se sintió más fuerte que nunca, sus carnes doloridas por las heridas de las garras antes clavadas. Y mientras esto ocurría, la exigua conciencia humana que aún conservaba no le dejaba percibir, a sus ojos ya rasgados, más que un par de sombras oscuras moviéndose veloces por la habitación, saltando una sobre otra a intervalos coreados por aullidos de ataques y gemidos de dolor o furia. El tiempo se le hizo eterno, el martirio de la transformación más descomunal que nunca y deseó intensamente que el suplicio finalizara. Apenas habrían pasado ni dos minutos cuando al fin el pelaje le cubrió la piel despedazada comprendiendo la transformación completada. Con la rapidez y la agilidad de la experiencia se alzó rápidamente a dos patas, como el otro lobo no había podido hacer, y al mirar sus ojos lupinos se abrieron dilatando sus pupilas animales como si un reflejo de su escasa humanidad se transmitiera a través de ellos al descubrir la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

Un inmenso perro negro se retorcía desesperado entre los brazos de la bestia que lo apretaba contra el pecho con intención clara de partir su columna en dos. Los instintos agresivos que debían de permanecer dormidos en él se le dispararon al reconocimiento olfativo del otro animal e ignorando incluso la llamada, se abalanzó veloz sobre su congenere, tomándole los brazos desde la espalda y obligándole así a aflojar su amarre sobre el perro que calló al suelo jadeante con un bramido de dolor antes de mostrarse aparentemente sin sentido. La ofensiva se hizo más encarnecida. Dos bestias luchando entre sí exacerbadas: una impedida aún de reconocer la llamada que la especie debía de ejercer sobre ella para no enfrentarse a los de su misma sangre; la otra… luchando esta vez por la vida de aquel que intuía debía proteger ante cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, los dos lobos combatían entre sí a cual de ellos más furioso, descargando en cada uno de sus ataques la más descomunal de las fuerzas: zarpas volando desesperadas de izquierda a derecha y en diagonal, marcando y desgarrando carnes sin piedad alguna; jirones de piel arrancada pendientes en ambos animales apenas de un segmento de musculatura no seccionada; una escena espeluznante acompañada de aullidos tan frenéticos como sus dueños. Mientras se recuperaba del aturdimiento y buscaba fuerzas para sobreponerse al sufrimiento y las propias heridas temió que el furor y la agresividad, pocas veces vistas en el amigo transformado, se volviera también contra él. Un gemido de dolor le hizo ponerse en pie, olvidarse de todo y lanzarse de nuevo a la contienda. El licántropo novato, dotado de la excesiva fuerza que su luna de sangre le confería, estaba aprovechando la situación para ganar terreno haciendo retroceder al otro animal que, si aún se mantenía en pie, se debía sin duda a la experiencia y al mayor control de su cuerpo que hacían que sus golpes, aunque con menor frecuencia de aciertos, fueran mucho más certeros. La desesperación canina brotó de él en un gruñido agresivo apagado al mismo tiempo que sus fauces se cernían sobre el tobillo de la bestia, apretándole el tendón calcáneo y logrando que cayera desvencijado de puro dolor, arrastrando tras de sí al otro licántropo. Aún mordiendo y apretando sus ojos contemplaron como el amigo se sobreponía a la caída y rápidamente usaba todo el peso de su cuerpo más desarrollado para apresar bajo él al animal descontrolado. Canuto soltó entonces a su presa y se retiró unos pasos de ambos licántropos observando su comportamiento.

Cualquier animal entendería que al fin que Lunático había logrado hacer valer su dominancia, la sucesión de aullidos entre los dos lobos y sus ojos así parecían demostrarlo, pero no fue más que un espejismo momentáneo. Haciéndose el aplacado Bill logró que Remus bajara la guardia y, en un nuevo arrebato de furia hizo girar su cuerpo arrastrándole al suelo, volcándose sobre él y mordiéndole allí donde pudo, en el pecho. Reaccionando automáticamente Canuto saltó sobre el nuevo lobo, mordiendo a conciencia las tiernas carnes de su cuello pero con cuidado esta vez de no seccionar tejido vital. Su acción tuvo efecto, la bestia se revolvió contra él olvidándose momentáneamente del otro licántropo que, una vez repuesto, se alzó de nuevo a dos patas y, cogiéndole por el pescuezo, se lo zafó de encima al perro. La contundencia del golpe del animal al ser empotrado violentamente contra la pared solo fue superada por el gruñido amenazante del licántropo que sujetaba su cuello con aparente intención de estrangularlo. Ciertamente nunca su amigo le dio tanto miedo transformado, ni siquiera aquellas primeras veces cuando lograron hacerse animagos y Lunático aún no se sometía al control que Prongs y él le ejercían. Los ojos de Lupin estaban tan inyectados en sangre furiosa como los del otro licántropo. Realmente… daba miedo. Un nuevo aullido más apagado resonó en sus oídos, esta vez con un tono de clara suplica y, tras unos segundos en los que aún mantuvo el cuello apretado impidiéndole casi la respiración, la fuerte garra de Lupin se abrió liberando a su presa. Alzado del suelo como estaba y herido gravemente en el talón, el animal no logró mantenerse en pie y cayó abatido al suelo entre gemidos de dolor. Otra amenaza contundente del que finalmente era el licántropo ganador, como si se tratara de una clara advertencia a que no habría piedad a una nueva insurrección, y el lobo se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, lamiéndose el tobillo herido y mirando asustado al congénere que, aún ensangrentado y casi sin fuerzas, se mantenía firmemente en pie delante de él. Tras unos minutos de angustiante espera Lunático pareció convencido de su actitud y algo tambaleante, se retiró hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, dejándose caer pesadamente delante de la chimenea donde comenzó a lamer las múltiples heridas que la contienda le había provocado.

Permaneciendo en el centro de la sala donde había quedado, también Canuto comenzó a hacer lo propio con sus lesiones más afortunadamente él tenía menos heridas que sanar pues las suyas no cicatrizarían tan rápidamente como las de ambos lobos. Cuando todo estuvo limpio y desinfectado se acercó al amigo que aún se atendía a sí mismo. Lentamente, y con algo de recelo, lo bordeó para con sumo cuidado comenzar a lamer las heridas de la espalda donde sabía no llegaría su lengua. Al primer contacto Lunático giró la cabeza hacia él, su boca abierta y sus dientes chorreantes de sangre ajena, visiblemente amenazantes. Pero fue un brillo en sus deformados ojos el que le dio la tranquilidad para seguir con su labor, sabiendo que el amigo le reconocía y le agradecía el gesto, a pesar de que el lobo y su expresión no se lo demostraran.

Pasó el tiempo y quedaron rendidos en el suelo, perro y lobo juntos, aparentemente dormidos por la extenuación, aunque ninguno de los dos quitaba ojo del otro licántropo. Un profundo y prolongado aullido hizo que Canuto se pusiera rápidamente en pie, enseñando dientes y gruñendo dispuesto de nuevo a defender antes de que su gesto fuese parado por el brazo de Lunático que, sereno y apenas sin moverse, su único gesto ante aquel hecho fue alzar la cabeza hacia una de las ventanas cerradas a cal y canto. Pensando tal vez que la luna de sangre había remitido, Canuto se volvió a dejar caer junto al amigo, al fin y al cabo, él parecía tranquilo.

>>>>>>>>>>

No se había equivocado, esta vez, al llegar junto a la puerta, no le encontró pero sí que halló allí a la gata que seguía vigilando la puerta. Al principio ni le habló, permaneció callada pensando, valorando qué era mejor hacer con ella. Mc Gonagall no se amilanó y sus ojos se clavaron en ella con la misma severidad de siempre, diríase tan pensativa como la mujer que la miraba. Cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-Minerva, por favor… Sabes que él nunca me haría daño.- Ni siquiera le movió el rabo, parecía que no le estuviera hablando.- No sé qué ha fallado esta noche pero… la poción de Mahe también mantiene al lobo dormido, sus instintos agresivos están controlados… Nada me ocurrirá.

Podría seguir implorándole pero daba la sensación de que no lograría nada. Aún así, con lágrimas en los ojos, insistió.

-Minerva, por favor, si alguna vez te has sentido mujer…- La gata reaccionó indignada alzando la cabeza-… Apártate. Déjame entrar te lo ruego. Solo quiero… Necesito…- Suspiró dejando las lágrimas caer.-… Estar con él.- Terminó con voz apagada cerrando los ojos a la evidencia de que no se lo permitiría voluntariamente.

Por un instante se hizo el silencio y respiró tratando de serenarse. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se sorprendió. Mc Gonagall se había alzado sobre sus patas y con un maullido apenado se retiró del centro de la puerta. El nerviosismo la inundó al comprobar que había logrado convencerla y, con otro tipo de angustia esta vez, avanzó temerosa hacia la puerta sin que ni siquiera el agradecimiento formulado mentalmente lograra dejar su comprimida garganta.

Cerrada, completamente cerrada. Sin perder tiempo sacó su varita y probó toda clase de hechizos contra la puerta más ninguno de ellos tuvo efecto. Aún sabiéndose observada por unos ojos felinos que miraban cual humanos, se asió al picaporte, concentró todo su poder y trató de abrirla a través de lo antiguo. Pero tampoco así lo logró. Un maullido resonó a sus oídos triunfante y encolerizada por la apreciación felina se volvió hacia el animal desesperada.

-¡Maldita gata!- le espetó resentida.- Si sabías que no lograría abrirla por qué estás aquí. ¡Así te quedes en esa forma toda tu vida!

Un bufido furioso y resentido fue su única respuesta mientras el animal indignado giraba sobre sí mismo y, dándole la espalda, se hacía un ovillo en el suelo enroscado sobre sí mismo. Desesperada se dirigió al muro frente la puerta y, apoyando la espalda sobre él, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo ocultando la cara entre las piernas flexionadas, los ojos inundados en el amargo llanto del dolor y la desesperación. Nada la retenía ya excepto el propio Remus… Más aquí se quedaría hasta que él abriera esa maldita puerta. Al menos podía sentir como la luna de sangre ya comenzaba a retornar y eso aplacaba en algo su angustia.

>>>>>>>>>>

Una fuerte conmoción a su lado le hizo reaccionar asustado, aún no se acercaba el alba y sin embargo su amigo se convulsionaba visiblemente. Temiendo lo que se acercaba lo tomó enérgicamente del pelaje del cuello y comenzó a tirar de él desesperado, en dirección hacia una puerta que gracias a Merlín había quedado abierta de par en par, inconscientemente del peligro, a su llegada. _"No puedes transformarte aquí"_ Pensó agobiado a pesar de su mente canina, mientras miraba de reojo al otro lobo que permanecía estático, tal vez inconsciente, pues ni siquiera alzó la cabeza ante el ruido.

Con mucha dificultad, entre el peso de su cuerpo y el no querer dañarlo, logró sacarlo de la habitación y tardó lo justo en recuperar su forma humana para, varita en mano, sellar mágicamente la puerta tras de sí. Remus seguía convulsionándose, sufriendo de nuevo la metamorfosis que traería de vuelta al hombre. Sin querer verla y preocupado de que esto aconteciera tan pronto, avanzó hasta el final del pasillo en cuyo extremo sabía una de las pocas ventanas no cegadas de la casa. Cuando se asomó por ella la luna llena resplandecía aún con toda su luz en el cielo. _"¿Cómo es posible?"_

-Sirius…- su voz apenas se escuchó más le hizo volver rápidamente junto a él, agachándose al hablarle.  
-¿Cómo estás hermano?

Remus apenas podía respirar, nada extraño viendo en qué estado había quedado su pecho malherido, pero con mucha dificultad le respondió, sus ojos nuevamente dorados y clavados en él eternamente agradecidos.

-Vivo… Gracias a ti… pero¿cómo…?  
-No hables- Le dijo ayudándole a incorporarse un poco para acomodarle mejor.- Mahe me avisó hace una semana.  
-Mahe- La nombró en un suspiro.  
-Esa niña es más sensata de lo que todos nosotros juntos éramos a esa edad.  
-Entonces sabes…  
-Todo.- Lo cortó para que no se cansara hablando innecesariamente.- Pero perdona mi retraso.- Pidió apenado- El tiempo junto al arco parece no existir y de nuevo llegué tarde.- Remus negó con la cabeza antes de responder a su tristeza.  
-Llegaste justo a tiempo.- Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio  
-¿Qué ha pasado amigo?. ¿Por qué el lobo se fue tan pronto hoy?- Inquirió preocupado. Lupin permaneció pensativo un instante y con gran dificultad al hablar comenzó a explicarle.  
-La wolfbarne no funcionó como esperaba, mi transformación tardóen llegar más de lo deseado y sin embargo también ha favorecido que termine antes. Deben de ser efectos colaterales.  
-¿Y Bill?- Remus resopló.  
-Ahora mismo está inconsciente, algo normal en una primera luna. No debe de darte problemas antes de volver a ser humano.  
-Ya nos ha dado bastantes¿no crees?- Comentó comenzando a recuperar su ánimo habitual al percatarse de que Remus respiraba con menor dificultad.- Nos estamos haciendo viejos para esto.- Lupin suspiró a la vez que Sirius.  
-Y has perdido agilidad- Le reprochó tratando de sonreírle, pero hasta ese mínimo gesto acrecentaba al parecer el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo.  
-Espero no tener que recuperarla- Remarcó angustiado reflexionando ante la posibilidad de que esto volviese a ocurrir, posando ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro derecho del amigo, quizás en uno de los pocos lugares no heridos de su cuerpo.  
-Ni yo…

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. Sirius se sentó junto a él en el suelo esperando que recuperara definitivamente el aliento y disfrutando de su compañía tras el miedo pasado horas antes. Rato después Remus le volvió a hablar.

-Al menos tengo más margen de tiempo, así nadie se enterará de nada si llego antes del alba.- Comentó haciendo un ademán de ponerse en pie que quedó en un vano intento al caer vencido y sin fuerzas al suelo.  
-No puedes volver solo en este estado.- Replicó preocupado Sirius.- Déjame llevarte.- Pero Remus no le dejó continuar.  
-¡No! Prefiero que te quedes con Bill cuando despierte, aunque desconcertado al verte, agradecerá tu presencia y necesitará tu ayuda. Esperemos que el hombre no cojee.- Añadió en un tono casi de reproche ante su feroz ataque.  
-¡EH! Que aunque no lo creas tú has sido más bestia que yo.- Lupin lo miró sorprendido.- Por un momento hasta a mí me diste miedo.- Ahora frunció el ceño esperando que le explicase a lo cual no se hizo esperar.- Pensaba que la llamada te impediría atacarlo así.- Entonces Remus comprendió sus palabras y sonrió enternecido al responderle.  
-Y lo hace, pero… Esta noche he descubierto que, trasformado, Canuto forma parte de lo que podría llamarse 'mi camada'.- Sirius abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Y ninguna llamada es mas potente que la familia.

La sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara al calor desprendido de las palabras y se sintió orgulloso al pensar que, en realidad James y él habían sido la familia que nunca llegó a encontrar entre los de su sangre.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- Le pidió y él lo hizo gustoso, aunque al ver todos sus esfuerzos para ponerse y mantenerse en pie lo miró preocupado.  
-Déjame llevarte.- Insistió.- Puedo transportarte hasta los cerdos alados y volverme en un instante.- Se veía seguro de sí mismo pero Remus lo miró serio, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo.  
-Tan inconsciente como siempre.- Le reprendió dulcemente.- Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es quedarnos disgregados; ninguno de los dos está en condiciones de aparecerse ni a tres metros y tu quieres hacerlo tan lejos y arrastrando a otro tras de ti.  
-Tienes razón,- reconoció resignado.- la elocuencia ante todo¿verdad amigo?  
-No te preocupes por mí, llegaré... Supongo que he estado peor.- Los ojos de Sirius le miraron preocupados, sin atisbo alguno esta vez de estar en broma.  
-No hermano, nunca antes has estado peor que esta vez.- Remus cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
-Vaya ánimos. Vuelve ahí dentro Canuto.- Dijo sonriéndole entristecido- Ahora Bill te necesita más que yo.- Sirius asintió poco convencido.  
-Espero lechuza mañana- Le pidió mientras sin más volvía a transformarse en el enorme perro que era su forma animaga.  
-Lo prometo- Respondió Lupin acariciándole la cabeza mientras tocaba la puerta con su varita para dejarle paso.

Sus ojos caninos fueron conscientes, al cerrarle la puerta, del tambaleo que áun manifestaba su cuerpo y quedó preocupado ante el hecho de saber el largo camino que el amigo tenía que recorrer hasta llegar a la seguridad del castillo.

>>>>>>>>>>

Llegaba casi arrastrándose. El nunca antes tan tedioso camino había restado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la cuesta empinada que daba salida al sauce tuvo que ascenderla a gatas. Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para tirar de la raíz, anquilosada a falta de uso, que abría el pasadizo desde este lado. Cuando se hizo la luz de la noche a través del tronco suspiró aliviado al creer a Mc Gonagall aún pendiente de su vuelta. Más esto fue un pensamiento fugaz interrumpido por una mano que, nada más asomar su cabeza, tiró violentamente de él hacia fuera dejándole caer algo más allá sin ninguna consideración a su persona.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?  
-¿Mahe?- Preguntó desorientado y como pudo ante una mirada más amenazante aún que la pregunta efectuada.- Nunca la pondría en peligro.- Replicó dolido.  
-No está en el castillo.- Le gritó haciendo que por un momento sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos a la información, antes de que automáticamente se entrecerraran al intuir lo ocurrido.  
-¿Lo puedes asegurar?- Se limitó a objetar.

La rabia se transmitió en el silencio antes de que su mano se cerniera de nuevo sobre él alzándole violentamente del suelo al tiempo que le empujaba hablándole.

-¡Camina!- Le espetó.

Y prosiguió empujándole, acelerando su paso hasta la extenuación camino del castillo más, a pesar del dolor y el agotamiento, soportó callado su acoso todo el trayecto. Asomaban ya al pasillo de sus dependencias cuando Minerva les salió al paso.

>>>>>>>>>>

Despertó anquilosada y dolorida, la cabeza martilleándole incluso más que las punzadas que sus ojos, hinchados de tanto haber llorado, le transmitían. Se revolvió incómoda sobre sí misma y la superficie bajo ella le hizo despertar completamente. Se puso en pie a toda velocidad y tuvo que asirse desperada al brazo del sofá en un intento de no caer al suelo debido al mareo. No podía creérselo... Tardó un momento en reaccionar, en ser consciente de sí misma y del lugar en que se hallaba y, al hacerlo, tomó fuerzas y salió corriendo. El ir y venir apresurado de los alumnos por el pasillo y los comentarios de 'llegaremos tarde' le hicieron mirar el reloj extrañada para que la comprobación de la hora solo la hiciera sentir peor. _"Tiene clase"_ pensó angustiada y reprimiendo el intenso deseo de acudir a su encuentro desvió sus pasos del camino originalmente tomado para, desesperada, encaminarse hacia el aula de transformaciones. No le importó que algún alumno pudiera verla así, también ella llegaba tarde.

-... indispuesto.

Escuchó quedándose involuntariamente clavada bajo el umbral de la puerta abierta, aceptando la evidencia no visible desde ahí del más desafortunado de los hechos. La respiración se le entrecortó aún más y la furia volvió a ella cual centella. Un tímido murmullo comentando el motivo de la indisposición del profesor resonó en sus oídos y aún así distinguió su contundente paso acercándose desde el fondo del aula a la primera de las mesas donde al parecer había sido requerido.

-He dicho...- Le escuchó hablar malhumorado, volcando el cuerpo sobre el pupitre de una chica que lo miraba cohibida-... que el profesor Lupin está indispuesto. ¡No se hable más!

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, claramente asustada de la agresividad del hombre al simple hecho de que ella hubiese alzado su mano y con apenas un hilo de voz logró transmitirle lo que quería.

-Guilmain está a la puerta, profesor.- Informó temerosa.

Lo vio erguirse bruscamente, mirando desdeñoso a una joven que parecía encogida de puro miedo en el asiento por alertarle de aquello, mientras que ella misma permanecía estática bajo el dintel, sin saber siquiera como controlar ante los alumnos la rabia que deseaba liberar debido al hecho de encontrarle allí. A la vez que se giraba, su varita apuntó a la pizarra haciendo que el ejercicio propuesto apareciera en ella y mientras se encaminaba hacia su persona dio la orden de que comenzaran a trabajar bajo la severa amenaza de permanecer castigados todo un mes si escuchaba el más mínimo ruido. Guilmain apenas dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando llegó frente a ella, permitiéndole tan solo que cerrara tras de sí y dejándole el espacio imprescindible para moverse entre ella y la puerta. La ira que le manifestaban sus ojos parecía incontrolable.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió enfurecida.  
-Obvio.  
-Esta no es tú función.- Replicó airada pero en voz baja, conteniendo el grito que le hubiera gustado lanzarle de no estar los alumnos al otro lado.  
-Tampoco la tuya.- Le recordó sereno.- Y no estás en condiciones.- Añadió entrelazando sus manos bajo las mangas de su túnica.  
-¡Lo estaría de no haberme hechizado!- Alzó esta vez la voz sin poder contener la furia.

Pero Snape se mantuvo mirándola impertérrito, haciéndola con eso sulfurar al extremo de tener que contener su poder para no hacer temblar los muros de Hogwarts pues, aún sin palabras, su mirada le reprochaba ferozmente su descontrolada actitud en mitad de un pasillo y en horario de clases.

-¿Qué fue?. ¿Un desmaius?- Preguntó resentida conociendo bien la respuesta.  
-Lo necesario- Respondió escuetamente, pero mirándola con ojos entrecerrados esta ves.  
-Esta me la pagas, Snape.- Musitó amenazante.  
-Vete a descansar.- Le ordenó aparentemente.- Tienes clase en un par de horas y... te ves horrible.- Añadió en voz baja. Virginia apretó los puños apunto de saltar.  
-De su próxima me encargo yo.- Le advirtió convencida de que podría arreglarse con sus alumnos para hacerlo, más al verle alzar las cejas sonriendo cínicamente comenzó a temer su respuesta.  
-No lo creo.- Negó divertido.- Estoy aquí por que el mismo Dumbledore me lo pidió.- Guilmain sintió que sus pupilas se dilataban tan sorprendidas como ella misma de la información.- Y ahora profesora... ¡Tengo una clase ajena que atender!- Le espetó.

Y dicho eso abrió la puerta entrando de nuevo al aula y cerrándole en la cara dejándole sin habla.

>>>>>>>>>>

Cerrada. _"¿Será posible?"_ pensó dándole un puntapié. La dichosa puerta de las dependencias de Remus seguía totalmente atrancada, así pues sacó la varita y, tras comprobar toda clase de hechizos, resopló desesperada de que tampoco ahora se le abriera. _"Cálmate Virginia"_ -Se alentó a sí misma guardando de nuevo su arma en el bolsillo y tomando entre sus manos el picaporte.-_ "Concéntrate y trata de averiguar qué hechizo tiene."_- Con tantos nervios tardó en identificarlo más unos momentos después la magia aplicada le fue revelada. _"Una contraseña"-_- Se transmitió a su conciencia, pero al descubrir su procedencia se puso tan furiosa que lo antiguo se le volvió a bloquear. - _"¡Será maldito! No solo no me deja entrar sino que lo deja encerrado." _- De puro nervio dio un taconazo de desesperación y aunque con dificultad, comenzó a respirar profundamente para tratar de serenarse. Cuando se creyó lista tomó de nuevo el pomo y se concentró intensamente, tratando de no pensar en a quien pertenecían las vibraciones que recibía junto a la fuente de la magia e indagando tan solo en la posible palabra que actuara de clave.

"Luna de sangre" se escuchó decir en voz alta y si esto la sobresaltó, el chasquido del pestillo al ceder aún lo hizo más. _"Que propio de él"_ pensó asqueada en el breve instante que tardó en abrir y volver a cerrar tras de sí.

-Remus... - Llamó con voz nerviosa mientras avanzaba hacia su cama con un paso más sereno del que hubiese deseado- Remus.- Repitió a su falta de respuesta.

Cuando alcanzó el lecho y descorrió el dorsel un grito de horror salió de su garganta antes de que su mano pudiera contenerlo en los labios.

-¡Por Merlín!

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par le recorrió todo el cuerpo, observando asustada su mal estado, quedándose momentáneamente clavada al suelo sin poder reaccionar al verle así. Cuatro líneas paralelas le marcaban profundamente el pecho haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara dificultada a la visión de la herida ensangrentada como si hubiese sido ella la que sufría dicha agresión. Retuvo el aire de pura angustia y en cuanto se repuso olvidó todo enojo que trajera hacia él. Su mano izquierda voló presta a posársele sobre la coranilla mientras que la derecha le cubría las heridas del pecho sin llegar a rozárselas; cerró los ojos, se concentró al máximo relegando a lo más profundo de sí todo rastro de odio y angustia producidos durante la noche y sintió la energía llenarla con la misma intensidad con la que ella la había evocado voluntariamente. Inmediatamente la sanación brotó de sus manos, transmitida hacia el hombre inconsciente cuyo cuerpo parecía exigírsela de forma violentamente ávida. Podía sentir el extremo calor que la palma de su mano emanaba al deslizarse sobre su torso, así como la otra ardía justo en su cabeza, pero eso solo la alentaba a concentrarse más ya que sabía de sobra que cuanto más calor se desprendiera de ella mayor gravedad reportaba el daño a subsanar. Mientras ejercía su poder sobre él, cerró mente y sentimientos al mundo pues solo concentrada en la magia y olvidándose de pensar es que la acción tendría efecto.

-Virginia...

Abrió los ojos y fue su voz lo que hizo que la energía cesara su transmisión aunque hacía ya segundos que ella misma debería de haberla cortado pues ya le estaba retornando. Remus respiraba pausadamente, con dificultad, y solo sus dorados ojos al mirarla daban señales de haber recuperado la conciencia plenamente. Lentamente y en silencio, retiró sus manos de el y las unió entre sí apretadas a la altura de su vientre, retorciéndolas en un gesto expresivo de toda la rabia que de nuevo volvía a verse obligada a contener. Pero se limitó a mirarle callada, recorriendo de nuevo su maltrecho cuerpo, negándose a hablar pues sí lo hacía no podría contenerse de reprocharle su actitud. Más reprimir su propia energía no significaba controlarla y, a pesar de no advertirlo, esta salió irradiada haciendo que todo a su alrededor vibrara levemente. La voz aun dificultada pero más recuperada de Remus volvió a hacerla reaccionar.

-No te preocupes más, ya pasó.  
-¡Ahhhh!- Sonó el aire bruscamente al hacerlo entrar en su cerrada garganta.- ¡Que ya pasó!- Exclamó angustiada- Ya lo veo... Pero mira como estás. ¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Qué bestia del bosque te dejó así?- Preguntó acelerada.- Por que es evidente que no pasaste la noche aquí.  
-No me grites por favor.- Le pidió tímidamente llevándose la mano a la cabeza en una muestra inevitable de dolor, y solo al ver su expresión es que fue conciente de que ahora mismo Remus no estaba en condiciones de afrontar ningún reproche.  
-Solo te haré una pregunta- dijo tan controlada como pudo.- ¿Por qué?- Remus suspiró y por un momento Guilmain creyó presentir que no le respondería.- Y no me mientas esta vez.- Añadió amenazante. Lupin cerró los ojos y la tristeza veló su voz.  
-Bill Weasley fue mordido durante la batalla.

El silencio cayó sobre ella tan pesado como la loza que su información le había lanzado. Con tantas cosas ocurridas aquella noche ni siquiera una vez recuperada su hija fue capaz de percatarse de algo así a través de lo antiguo. Remus continúo hablándole en un murmullo apagado de dolor.

-Sé que es una locura pero... No podía dejarle solo en su luna de sangre.

Sabiendo lo que eso significaba para él, Guilmain se dejó caer abatida en el borde de la cama, dándole por un momento la espalda al amigo, como si así pudiera también dar la espalda a todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que la acongojaban. _"Se ha transformado por él" _- Comenzó a resonar en su cabeza.- _"No ha tomado deliberadamente la poción de Mahe"._- Sus manos se apretaron crispadas sobre su túnica, estrechando fuertemente la ropa entre sus puños.- _"Y ella lo sabía... Eso era lo que me ocultaba" _- La rabia ahora se tornó contra su hija.- _"La razón sería válida sí, pero... ¿Qué pasará ahora?" _-Sentía el corazón comprimido de angustia y de dolor; sabía que la sangre licantropa aún recorría las venas del hombre ayudándole a que sus heridas cicatrizaran con mayor facilidad y sin embargo esto no era ningún consuelo. Por un momento el recuerdo de la felicidad experimentada aquella noche en Brujas, cuando le recibió bajo otra luna, se evaporó de ella violentamente arrancado haciendo que lágrimas de miedo asomaran a sus ojos por la desesperación de que no volviera a ser posible contemplar un plenilunio junto a él. Respiró profundamente para retener el llanto y, girándose un poco hacia él, colocó delicadamente su mano en el hombro ileso del joven, mirándole tan entristecida y preocupada como el mismo le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Duele?- Preguntó tratando de no mantener por más tiempo un silencio que solo acrecentaba sus miedos.  
-Duele más el alma- Respondió apenado, haciéndole mirarle extrañada a la sorpresa de sus palabras.- Esta luna me hizo revivir la mía y...- No pudo proseguir, lo que iba a decir se perdió en medio de un suspiro ahogado que también a ella la hizo estremecer.  
-No digas nada. Tendremos tiempo de hablar más tarde, de todo...

Añadió sin poder contener su recelo pues ahora más que antes quería saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido y, verdaderamente, Remus no se sentía bien, ni siquiera después de aplicarle su poder de sanación.

-Ahora tienes que descansar.

Terminó poniéndose en pie. Sabía que dormir sería lo mejor para que sus heridas se reestablecieran y su presencia allí, con tanta energía negativa retenida en ella, no era reconfortadora ni apropiada a estos momentos. Su mano se cernió a la de ella justo al levantarse y el leve pero suplicante contacto le hizo girarse hacia él.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta.- Le pidió. Virginia cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
-Supongo que le pediste que no me contara nada.- Replicó airada, recibiendo de él un asentimiento callado.- Por esta vez no lo haré.- Afirmó.- Pero no creas que dejaré que el padrino prime sobre la madre.- La tímida sonrisa que apareció en su cara le llegó al corazón.- Además, aunque no lo sepas, hay quien tras esta noche os supera a ambos en rencor acumulado.- Los ojos de Lupin, ya de por sí apagados, se volvieron aún más turbios si cabe y eso hizo que Guilmain lo mirara con recelo a su reacción.  
-¿Dónde has amanecido?- Le preguntó dejándola clavada al suelo y extrañada sobre todo por el tono de voz usado al inquirirle.  
-¿Cómo que...?- Abrió los ojos y se crispó.- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Replicó exaltada al pensamiento de que Remus parecía saber que ella había despertado donde no esperaba. Lupin hizo un gesto que demostró que de nuevo sus palabras le martilleaban la cabeza.  
-Solo era curiosidad.- Respondió, pero sabía de sobra que ella percibía que no era solo eso.  
-Debí de quedarme dormida ante tu puerta pero… Ese hombre me hechizó,- expulsó las palabras destilando odio.- y me apartó de ti llevándome al despacho.

El joven solo acertó a mover la cabeza en un gesto de negación pues ella no contenía la ira hacia aquel que aunque no lo supiera, tanto se había preocupado en protegerla. Y, aunque no le agradaba tener que hacer algo así contra el que sabía su oponente, tampoco creía razonable permitir que ella permaneciera en tan gran error respecto a él.

-Su único pecado ha sido llevarte allí.- Virginia enderezó la espalda para, irguiéndose totalmente con la cabeza bien alta mirarle como si pensara que estaba loco.- Fue incapaz de alzar su varita contra ti- continuó sin esperar su reacción- y, aún extenuado, tuve que ser yo quien te dejara inconsciente.- En un ataque de rabia provocado por sus palabras Guilmain retiró enojada la mano que él aún le sustentaba.  
-No te creo.- Negó fuera de sí.  
-Puedes hacerle un priori a mí varita si lo deseas.

Guilmain entrecerró los ojos al pensamiento de que conociendo su tozudez no le propondría aquello de no ser cierto, pues era muy capaz de ponerse a comprobarlo. Miles de preguntas incongruentes asaltaron entonces su mente en apenas unos segundos, pero ahora fue la voz del joven la que le habló más exaltada de la cuenta, volviendo a dejarla estupefacta.

-¿Qué diablos le dijiste para que creyera que me había llevado a Mahe?.

De nuevo sintió dilatarse sus pupilas en señal de sorpresa mientras que se le abrían más los ojos e intentando no gritar demasiado respondió airada a su pregunta.

-Yo solo le dije que no estaba en Ravenclaw.- Remus entrecerró los ojos mirándola acusadoramente.  
-¿Seguro que lo especificaste?- Virginia hizo una mueca y permaneció callada pero luego una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara y le desvió la mirada en un gesto que le confirmó lo que ya sabía, y más aún, que ni siquiera ahora se arrepentía de haberle hablado así.  
-Pues tampoco a él le reprocharás nada.- Le advirtió y si bien intentó replicarle ofendida la contundencia de su voz la retuvo.- Por una vez Snape y yo estábamos de acuerdo en algo y, aunque no lo creas, contaba con su reacción para protegerte e impedirte que vinieras tras de mí.- Guilmain resopló casi enajenada.  
-Si no quieres escucharme Lupin…- Le amenazó en voz baja- Será mejor que dejemos esta conversación aquí, pues lo que menos me esperaba definitivamente era tener que soportar la escucha, precisamente de ti, de una defensa hacia Snape.-A pesar de todo Remus le mantuvo la mirada, firme y confiada, demostrándole así que hacía lo que creía más correcto.  
-Yo no le defiendo Virginia. Solo te cuento la verdad.  
-La verdad es que a ninguno de los dos os lo pienso agradecer- Replicó.  
-Como yo, tampoco creo que él lo espere.  
-Perfecto entonces.- Agregó con sumo sarcasmo.- Nos veremos luego profesor… Cuando pueda decirle todo lo que pienso libremente.

Su particular modo de referirse a él en este momento le confirmo lo que ya sabía, que cuando eso ocurriera la ira aplacada y meditada de su amiga sería peor que la provocada en uno de sus prontos de rabia. Más hacía días que estaba resignado a que ese momento llegaría y aunque había pensado en el factor Snape, nunca pensó que eso también se desmadrara tanto.

-Virginia, espera, por favor.- Reaccionó justo antes de que abriera la puerta. Guilmain no se volvió pero quedó parada dándole la espalda.  
-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó desganada. Pero se había parado y eso ya decía mucho.  
-¿Puedo… pedirte un favor?- Un suspiro prolongado dejó su pecho mostrándole su resignación.  
-Depende.  
-Dile a Mahe que venga cuanto antes.- Virginia giró la cabeza para mirarle.- Necesito hablar con ella antes de que lo haga con Snape.- Sus ojos se entrecerraron un momento pero, casi sin pensarlo, al tiempo que abría la puerta sacó su varita y dejó que un rayo plateado saliera disparado.  
-¿Un mensaje?- Preguntó extrañado.  
-También ella tiene su parte de culpa en esto. No le voy a hablar hasta que haya resuelto 'ciertos' problemas.  
-Eso es bastante cruel.  
-Lo sé, pero no pienso inmiscuirme en temas de pociones. Que hubiera elegido mejor. –Sentenció contundentemente. - ¿Algo más?  
-¿Te importaría escribirle a Sirius? Estará preocupado.- Reconoció algo avergonzado al admitirlo ante ella.  
-¿Qué?. ¿También él está implicado?- Volvió decir sulfurada.  
-Mahe le advirtió.- Respondió antes de que ella se disparara de nuevo.- También para mí fue una sorpresa su presencia pero creo que sin él…  
-¡Basta!- Le cortó- No quiero saber nada más por ahora o terminaré explotando. - Sirius tendrá su carta.- Le aseguró ya bajo el dintel y, a pesar de toda su rabia, no pudo evitar dirigir una última mirada entristecida al amigo en cama para, algo más calmada añadir.- Cuando quieras salir piensa en la responsable de que estés aquí.

La puerta se cerró tras ella cuidadosamente y Remus permaneció con la vista clavada allí mientras la imaginaba alejarse. Realmente Virginia estaba enojada pero su primer encuentro no había sido tan duro como lo imaginó días atrás y este hecho le resultaba más indicativo de su mal estado que el dolor que lentamente comenzaba a remitir. Además antes de irse le había revelado la clave del hechizo de Snape y eso también le decía mucho. Cansado al límite se recostó totalmente y cerró los ojos aun intentando no dormirse esperanzado en que Mahe no tardase demasiado en acudir a verlo.

* * *

Bueno, como algunos creen un breve parentesis en el tema central de la historia. Tras esto volvemos a lo que nos interesa aunque tengo que confesar que escribir sobre Remus estos dos capítulos me ha encantado. Aparte de que también hay cosas que luego servirán para todo lo que aún tiene que pasar. bueno a ver os cuento, hoy os puse el pasapalabra por que se lo prometí a Paty que se ofreció a ser retada. Creo que será el último por un tiempo, aunque igual en otro momento del fic vuelvo a retomar esta forma de disclaimer pues os vendría bien que llegado el momento recordaraís, aunque fuera al daros las respuestas acertadas, algunas cosillas de UP y ese pasapalabra si que tengo ganas de hacerlo una vez termine con los libros de JK. Creo que la semana pasada la alerta no funcionó demasiado bien pues nos ha faltado gente de la habitual a la lectura; espero que fuera la alerta del ffnet y no que estaís demasiado saturados de tareas muggles, más que nada por vuestro relax. Cuidaros muchos y hasta la semana que viene. 


	49. Capítulo 48: El origen perdido

**Diclaimer: **

86367-0-567-0-737766257-0-76273-0-567-783-0-37277424667-7378363236-86422-0-9-39258748263683-0-2-0-55-0-9-0-567-0-7377382667-0-7376-0-2548667-0-33-0-567-0-783-0-837347-0-36-0-3783-0-342-0-766-0-68372767-0-274-0-783-0-2843896-0-266-0-86227-0-56-0-25366.

Hola! soy Nigriv... no! que es broma, soy Mahe ;) Disclaimer numérico como si fuera pulsado desde el móvil. En realidad dice "_Todos los personajes sobre los que escribimos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a JK y los respetamos. Pero algunos de los que veréis en este fic son nuestros así que cuidado con tocar lo ajeno",_ pero eso ya lo sabéis.Cómo estáis todos? Me alegra volver después de varias semanitas "en las sombras" pero pendiente de vuestros rr y palabras (y también de vuestros silencios, que los hay). Hoy subo capi el miércoles por la mañana porque me temo que mi Pc está agonizando y hasta que no lo lleve al técnico (llevarlo? cuando? acaso tengo tiempo con el estupendo horario de curro que tengo?) no podré hacer nada desde casa y verdaderamente me quedé sin Pc en el peor de los momentos :( En fin, gracias por seguirnos y no me enrrollo más, que voy a por los rr y después nos vamos con capi nuevo, oki?

**TachiFk:** Justo lanzaba Nigriv el capi y entró tu rr desde el anterior, que atino! Qué, ya te has adaptado al cambio de vacaciones al cole? ese cambio es duro tanto para los estudiantes como para los que trabajamos, porque anda que no cuesta volver a la oficina después de unos días libres. No entendí tu rr con eso de las mini historias, te refieres a los capis de Bill y Lupin que parecen más colaterales? puede ser pero ya sabéis que si lo incluimos dentro es porque alguna razón futura pueden tener. Tiene pinta de mini historia en relación con el resto de capis pero ya te digo que si están es por algo ; ) Saludos, Santiago.

**Klau Potter**: la arquera futbolista ; ) Da pereza darle al login, eh? Las conversaciones entre Sirius y Remus son siempre muy chulas y con lo que le gustan a Nigriv los merodeadores, más se esmera :) Es como si nos transportáramos durante un momento a la época de los merodeadores al ver a estos dos buenos ejemplos charlando, aunque las razones de la conversación de este capi no sea por unmotivo agradable pero se nota la fuerzade unión entre los dos hermanos. Mete muchos goles y dedícanos alguno, vale? Besitoz.

**Marc:** Claro que te echamos en falta cuando no estás, llevas con nosotras desde tiempos inmemoriales sin fallarnos prácticamente ni una vez, y no sabes como te agradecemos eso ; ) Que bueno acertaras que Sirius era quien aparecía : ) claro que tienes que tener razón en algo, con la de cosas que dejamos caer ; ) Enga, ala adios:D

**Caro:** A Nigriv no le gusta Snape: le encanta! Que él sea el padre de Mahe (la del fic, claro, jeje) me tomó de sorpresa hasta a mí. Fíjate que ahora va a hacer dos años en que me enteré por un mensaje que me dejó en el contestador con la propuesta, dos años que comenzamos a escribir UP, uff, como pasa el tiempo. Yo tampoco pienso que tenga el gusto atrofiado porque anda que no es un personaje misterioso y atractivo a su forma... y más este Sev que nos ha salido por aquí con su camisa blanca : ) Para que no tengas dudas, mi debilidad, mi pasión es Harry ) aunque creo que lo tenéis claro ;) Nos vemos en el próximo capi! Besos.

**Stiby:** ¿Te angustiaste? genial, porque aunque Nigriv se llega a inmunizar con estos capis, es bueno que a vosotros no os pase lo mismo. ¿Por qué pensaste en Sirius como el otro lobo, si él es un perro? que líos te haces y te hacemos, jeje. Ya veo que estás con MdI, te gusta, no? a mí también me gustaron los dos libros aunque me parecieron muy previsibles, en muy pocas ocasiones me sorprendieron o me impulsaron a teorizar qué podía pasar porque siempre está demasiado claro. Pero están entretenidos, es cierto (lo que me parto de risa es con el tema romance con ese trío pero en fin... para gustos colores) Me alegro de que te vaya bien con Jorge (ya tienes que gustarle para que se leyera todos los libros en tan poco tiempo, jeje. Esos detalles a mi edad ya casi ni los tienen) Es bueno que tengas alguien con quien debatir sobre HP y encima que sea tu chico ; ) No descuides los estudios, eh? que ya queda poco para terminar el curso. A ver, sobre los capis (que ya he visto que has lanzado dos rr) ¿Te parece rara la idea de que Lupin esté en el castillo? ten en cuenta que debe hacerles creer eso para que no piensen que estará en la casa de los gritos. Imáginate si se presentan allí y se encuentran al pobre Bill transformándose. Preguntas que dónde estará Mahe y eso es algo que se dice: Lupin le aconseja que se vaya a Gryffindor para que nadie la busque en su torre, así que ella está allí con Harry, aunque te aseguro que lo está pasando fatal de saber cómo y dónde está su padrino. Tú tranquila que Snape está aún más perdido que tú, está más perdido que Winky buscando una cerveza de mantequilla por las cocinas de Hogwarts. Tenemos la costumbre (no sé si mala o buena) de hacer las cosas enrevesadas para que se dude de quien hablapero normalmente siempre se descubre pocos párrafos después. Pero hasta entre nosotras, cuando nos damos algún borrador para leer, nos pillamos normalmente sin saber quién debe estar hablando. Ya sabes, la ambiguedad es lo nuestro ; ) ¿A que es linda la conversación entre Remus y Lupin? es que se nota el cariño que se tienen estos dos hermanos, es genial. Tu pregunta de si es la nueva poción la que ha hecho que la transformación de Lupin sea algo diferente es correcta, porque esa es la razón. Fíjate que hasta en esos momentos tan tensos y angustiantes, Lupin está pendiente de todo, tomando nota mentalmente para comentárselo a Mahe. Por cierto, habréis pillado (porque lo dice) que la nota que escribe Mahe era para Sirius y no para Harry como algunos propusieron, no? Digamos que esa pequeña pelea que tuvo la pareja se solucionó en cuanto Mahe sintió por su vínculo con Harry, como el chico no estaba enfadado con ella.Y bueno! a ver para si para este capi te lo puedes leer más tranquilita que creo que la falta de tiempo es algo que tenemos todos. Sobre el pasapalabra, ya te dirá Nigriv qué tal. Cuidate, besitos!

**AnitaPotter**: Todavía no se ha dicho quienes son los herederos aunque os aseguro que ya están haciendo acto de presencia. Quién sabe si será Voldemort (estará muerto o no?), Mark (de verdad piensas que el peluche tiene poder para ser heredero? ) o quizá... ; ) Piensa que hay más gente perteneciente a Slytherin, solo te digo eso, tú valora quien te convence más ; ) Así que aquí te da penita Snape, no? jejeje, cuántas veces cambiaréis de opinión con respecto a él a lo largo de todo el fic :D ¿Tú también tienes una parte loca y una racional? deberías pasarte por San Mungo, tenemos unas reuniones por allí que ni te imaginas :D Nos vemos!

**Paty:** Ya te dirá Nigriv qué tal el pasapalabra, que eso es cosa de ella. ;)

**Celina:** Hola tinerfeña! La escena entre los dos lobos es todo mérito de Nigriv, se lo curró ella como una campeona. Aunque a vecesnos damos ideas o ayuda para hacer algún capi que otro, cadauna hace el capi solita (poreso os lo indicamos al principio de cada uno) así que te aseguro que aquí las felicitaciones por tremendo capítulo van todas para ella.Yo creo que Lupin va a preferir estar varios días desaparecido con tal de no tener que darmás explicaciones de la cuenta y ganarse una bronca mayor de laVirginia le echa. Pero es que es tan lindo! siempreayudando a los demás, ains. Esperoque estés más descansaday queno estuvierasregularcilla por nada importante. Nos vemos prontito, guapetona.Besitos desdeAndalucía.

**oOo.Thea.oOo:** A Nigriv le encantará saber que consiguió describir tan bien la pelea y la transformación, y es que se lo curra como nadie. Tienes razón en que Guilmain debe controlarse un poquito, a ver si va tener que marcharse otra vez como en el verano y nos quedamos sin maestra de Magia Antigua! Besos.

**Kumiko 1906**: Pregunta¿por qué el 1906 en tu nick?.¿qué significa? siempre tengo mucha curiosidad por vuestros nicks. Antes que nada, gracias por haberte leído mi mini de "Enamorado" y el rr que me dejaste. Hasta desde allí nos pides que subamos en HH :D Por lo que dices, ya te pusiste al día con el fic, no? Bien, será un placer tenerte más a menudo por aquí. Ya creo que Nigriv se habrá apuntado que el pasapalabra de OdF va para ti, así que prepárate ;) No te aseguro que podamos pasar a leer tu fic porque estamos superliadas entre obligaciones muggles, nuestro foro y escribir pero se intentará. Besitos.

**Abel**: Hola! cuando empezamos a subir HH envíamos un mail a todos los que nos leían para avisarles. Ahora mismo no recuerdo si en alguno de tus rr en UP dejaste mail pero no te llegó, o eran rr sin registrar como el que nos ha llegado en este capi y no teníamos forma de ponernos en contacto contigo. De todas formas, me alegra que te diera por entrar en el perfil y ver que ya estamos publicando. Es imposible publicar a diario como en UP porque HH aún se está escribiendo y si subimos muy seguido, nos pillaríais y tendríamos que parar durante semanaso quien sabe si meses. No creo que eso os guste. En compensación, estos capis son mucho más largos que los de UP, algo es algo ; ) Me encanta saber que te está gustando el fic y que te lo has leído tan rápido : ) Esperamos verte más seguido por aquí ya que nos encontraste, oki? Y gracias por lo de los disclaimers y los pasapalabras, nuestro trabajito nos cuesta, no creas que no; )

**Daiuuch**: No te preocupes por no haber podido pasar antes, lo bueno es que lo haces después ; ) Que no se te ocurriera que el nuevo lobo fuera Bill y que la carta de Mahe fuera para Sirius es normal: siempre tratamos despistaros a pesar de la cantidad de pistas que dejamos. Besos.

**Zalamandra:** Tienes toda la razón: a Remus le va a caer una buena, a Mahe otra y veremos a ver si Sirius se escapa. Como ves, tienes capi hoy miércoles y antes de lo previsto porque me quedé sin Pc en casa, no sé qué le pasó, pero ha sido en el peor momento, así que voy a subir desde el curro en un kit kat que estoy haciendo o si no, no tendréis capi hasta que lleve el pc al técnico o lo tire por la ventana y me compre otro. Si encontramos un giratiempos te regalaremos uno ; ) Pásalo bien en semana santa. Besos.

Y vamos a leer, no? Van pasando los días y nos encontramos con lo que ocurre en este capi, que espero que os guste y os divierta ;) A ver si os acordáis de varias cositas que se hacen referencia sobre UP, si no ya preguntaréis, jeje.

* * *

**Capítulo 48: El origen perdido**

(Por Mahe)

Era inevitable, siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando llegaba el momento: nervios, emoción y sobre todo... muchas ganas de pasarlo bien. Esas eran las sensaciones habituales y compartidas por todos en el día de la salida a Hogsmeade. Y aquella primera salida del año a la población mágica, no iba a ser distinto.

Mark estaba un poco apartado del resto de sus compañeros, moviéndose excitado sin parar de un lado a otro frente a las escalinatas del patio del colegio, mientras Filch iba recogiendo las autorizaciones de los padres permitiendo realizar a sus hijos aquella excursión a la villa. Al ser su tercer año en Hogwarts, iba a poder disfrutar de su primera visita y se sentía feliz. _"Lástima que aún no puedas venir"_ le había dicho a Nora la tarde anterior y realmente que ella no disfrutara con él de ese pequeño viaje, era lo único que podía empañar aquel día de Halloween. No había podido imaginar un día de brujas tan emocionante cuando sabía que, después de Hogsmeade, al llegar la noche, les esperaba una excelente cena para celebrar la fiesta.

Los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar por el patio en bulliciosos grupos vigilados y dirigidos por el personal docente que les acompañaría al pueblo. Vio como Harry, Mahe, Guilmain y algunos profesores más estaban cerca de la puerta de salida alentando a los chicos y chicas a que partieran, algo casi innecesario por las ganas que todos tenían de salir de visita. Al ver como Harry le miraba y le apremiaba a salir, le hizo una seña con la mano dándole a entender que se verían más tarde. El joven profesor le asintió con la cabeza sonriente y se giró para emprender el camino. Solo unos segundos después, Mark exclamó animado:

- ¡Váaaamonos!

Pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a andar, tuvo que parar en seco: McGonagall le observaba muy fijamente, con sus ojos felinos entrecerrados e impidiéndole avanzar frente a él.

-Pro… profesora…¿qué ocurre? –preguntó tragando saliva y tratando aparentar normalidad. La gata no se movió de donde estaba pero bufó aparentemente molesta. Mark trató de esquivarla pero la gata era más rápida y volvió a impedirle el paso- Profesora¡se van a marchar sin mí!  
-Señor Evans…

Mark se giró y vio como Dumbledore le contemplaba con atención desde la escalinata como si estuviera valorando la actitud de la gata con el muchacho.

-Veo que Minerva es muy… observadora y no le permite marchar –comentó acercándose. La expresión del director, inicialmente seria, se transformó en otra más divertida cuando se terminó de aproximar a la gata y, para sorpresa de ella, la cogió en brazos mientras se revolvía molesta. El chico no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, solo echaba fugaces vistazos a la puerta por donde los últimos alumnos terminaban por salir. La presencia de Dumbledore y la perspicaz gata no le garantizaba que finalmente pudiera acudir a su visita al pueblo y se inquietó.  
-Señor… ¿podría marcharme? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras el felino seguía intimidándole con la mirada. Dumbledore no respondió en seguida, solo se limitó a mirarle sobre sus gafas de media luna durante unos instantes. Pero en cuanto Mark vio como desviaba su mirada azul y una sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios, no supo cómo reaccionar cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos.  
-Sí, señor Evans, puede marcharse y… _disfruten_ del día.

El profesor le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a avanzar al interior del castillo mientras con su mano acariciaba a una McGonagall que más que ronroneos lanzaba molestos maullidos de desaprobación por el comportamiento permisivo del director. Mark se quedó lívido sin creerse que todo hubiera quedado en un susto pero tras unos segundos, resopló con fuerza volviendo la sonrisa a su rostro y susurró:

-Por poco…¡vámonos!

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Un buen rato después, las calles de Hogsmeade se llenaron de la algarabía de chicos y chicas de 13 a 17 años deseosos de divertirse y pasar un estupendo día lejos de libros, clases y ejercicios. Los profesores, como era habitual, se reunían en Las Tres Escobas mientras los alumnos se repartían por entre los comercios y demás bares de la población: algunas parejitas se acercaban a tomar el té en Madam Pudifoot mientras otros paseaban curiosos cerca de Cabeza de Puerco para comprobar qué extraña clientela se habría reunido allí aquel día. La mayoría de los jóvenes iban de Honeydukes a Zonko, en busca de deliciosas chucherías o divertidas bromas pero este año tenían además otro lugar para visitar: la nueva tienda de los gemelos Weasley.

Mark se abrió paso como pudo entre el grupo de gente que había dentro del establecimiento para poder saludar a los gemelos. El color rojizo de sus cabellos era tan inconfundible que no tardó en localizarles: sonrientes, despachaban a los jóvenes clientes que reían y se sorprendían de los efectos de las bromas que había repartidas por estantes y vitrinas: inofensivos caramelos de chocolate que en cuanto te los metías en la boca se transformaban en un pequeño canario haciéndote solo piar; chicles de sabor a fresa que, en cinco segundos exactos tras comenzar a masticarlos, transformaban su sabor ácido en el de un guisado de coles picantes; sus famosos sombreros acéfalos, los requeridos surtidos saltaclases e infinidad de bromas más. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mark consiguió llamar su atención:

-¡Mark! –exclamó George esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano- ¿De visita a Hogsmeade o te has escapado?  
-De visita –contestó divertido- Veo que el negocio os va genial.  
-Y que lo digas, amigo –afirmó Fred tendiéndole también la mano- Es el primer día que venís de Hogwarts y creo que las ventas de hoy van a dispararse.  
-¡Me alegro!  
-Ven, vamos a la trastienda y charlamos un rato –propuso George.  
-Pero tenéis mucho trabajo –respondió apurado.  
-Pero somos los jefes –aclaró Fred dándose una fingida importancia- y tenemos empleados. Ya que tenemos que pagarles, les haremos trabajar un poquito ¿no crees?

El gemelo hizo un gesto con la mano a dos jóvenes dependientes para que se encargaran del público e invitaron nuevamente a Mark a pasar al interior del establecimiento. Una vez dentro, pudo descubrir una pequeña estancia llena de cajas amontonadas en la parte derecha, algunas abiertas y otras aún precintadas mientras que en lado izquierdo, había varias estanterías con cajitas más pequeñas de donde iban sacando los productos para reponer los estantes del exterior. Cada cajita tenía el nombre o descripción de su contenido aunque no así los efectos del mismo, lo que hacía que uno fuera un poco reticente a la hora de probar algo de la mucha variedad que había si no conocía en qué desembocaría la broma. Fred y George comenzaron a explicar a Mark como les iba con la tienda del Callejón Diagon y aquella en Hogsmeade, como se repartían el tiempo entre las dos, los avances y mejoras que iban haciendo en sus productos, etc. Mark les escuchaba disfrutando como un niño pequeño: siempre le habían caído bien aquel par de granujillas que se habían convertido en toda una leyenda en Hogwarts por su famoso pantano y su espectacular marcha ante los ojos de una enrabietada Dolores Umbrigde.

-Ahora mismo estamos en plena expansión creativa –explicó Fred  
-Exacto, tenemos cada día multitud de ideas nuevas, a cada cual más disparatada, pero al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata: conseguir productos disparatados que gusten al consumidor.  
-Estáis hechos todos unos comerciantes –rió Mark acercándose a una de las estanterías. Se detuvo mirando una cajita y preguntó extrañado- ¿Caramelos Vicky & Micky?.¿Qué es eso?  
-Uno de nuestros productos estrella, están dedicados a Krum y Corner, por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con ellos en el baile de graduación? –preguntó George al tiempo que Mark mostraba una divertida sonrisa en su rostro al acordarse perfectamente de aquella anécdota. Ambos chicos habían tomado sin saberlo uno de aquellos caramelos produciéndoles un extraño efecto por el cual, durante un prologando espacio de tiempo, podían ver en otra persona que hubiera tomado el mismo tipo de caramelo a quien realmente querían ver. Y aquella noche, Krum vio en Michael Corner a Hermione y Corner vio en el ex jugador de Quidditch una mezcla de todas las chicas con las que quiso bailar esa velada. Pero claro, el resto de invitados a quienes veían eran a los dos chicos bailando juntos con lo que la sorpresa fue mayúscula.  
-¿Se sabe qué pasó cuando desapareció el efecto y se vieron en brazos uno del otro? –preguntó Mark curioso.  
-Eso sigue siendo un misterio…  
-Lo mismo siguieron bailando juntos, vete a saber –se encogió Fred de hombros- Por lo menos, nosotros los dejamos así y la fiesta estaba acabando.

Los tres chicos se echaron a reír. Realmente fue la mejor forma de conseguir que los dos jóvenes dejaran de "revolotear" sobre sus chicas y mejor aún, el haber tenido la posibilidad de probar los efectos de sus caramelos mejorados obteniendo un resultado totalmente positivo en el experimento.

-Sois increíbles –confirmó Mark con rotundidad sin poder dejar de sonreír. Echó un vistazo en la caja de al lado y vio algo que también le recordó a aquella noche _"Galletas de canario"_ y su eslogan _"¡Sin plumas en la lengua!"_ – Recuerdo esto también: Dumbledore y vuestro hermano Charlie convertidos en enormes canarios parlantes.  
-Hemos querido poner una foto en la caja con un breve testimonio personal de Charlie hablando de cómo se sintió como canario parlanchín –explicó esta vez George- pero hemos pensado que no puede haber mejor gancho que Dumbledore así que queremos proponérselo a él.  
-Ya que le gusta tanto estar en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, no creo que le importe estar también como prueba evidencial de lo estupendas que son nuestras galletas. –comentó el otro gemelo.

Sin duda, los dos hermanos tenían muy claras las cosas y la forma en la que querían promocionar sus productos y no estaban dispuestos a escatimar en posibilidades aunque fuera acudir nada más y nada menos que a Albus Dumbledore para conseguir promocionar sus galletas. Siguieron viendo otras de las bromas que guardaban mientras charlaban animadamente de su futuro profesional hasta que uno de ellos preguntó:

-Oye, Mark ¿y Nora?  
-Pues… no ha podido venir, ya sabes, aún está en segundo.  
-¡Vaya! –exclamó Fred. Mark apartó la mirada de ellos aunque seguía en la conversación- El subdirector podría haber hecho una excepción y haberla dejado venir.  
-Se hubiera metido en un lío –explicó el chico- Todos los de segundo y primero hubieran intentado conseguir permiso también.  
-Es cierto, pero es una lástima –expresó George con un tono triste que transformó en seguida en pícaro- Hacéis tan buena pareja…  
-¿Cómo? –se sorprendió Mark por la afirmación del gemelo, abriendo los ojos temeroso de a donde podía dirigirse aquella conversación.  
-Que hacéis muy buena pareja –repitió ahora Fred y poniendo una cara mimosa, le dijo- Se os ve tan… tiernos.  
Mark comenzó a sentir que se ruborizaba pero de pronto vio como el gemelo miraba a su hermano como si le hubiese impactado algo y exclamó.  
-¡George!.¿Y si hacemos peluches de ellos?  
-¿Peluches? –preguntó un cada vez más azorado Mark como si realmente no hubiera escuchado bien.  
-¡Hermano!.¡Peluches de Mark y Nora!.¡Los comprarían seguro! –miró al frente y exclamó teatralmente extendiendo sus manos como si dibujase un gran cartel- "Peluches Mark y Nora, querrás comértelos…"  
-Estáis locos –repuso el chico.  
-¿No me digas que no es buena idea?  
Mark alzó las cejas sin poder creer que estuvieran hablando en serio.  
-Pero vosotros solo inventáis productos de broma -repuso mientras una necesidad urgente de tratar de disuadirlos se apoderó de él al ver que los gemelos tenían la idea cada vez más clara de embarcarse en el nuevo producto que se les había ocurrido- Los peluches son para… para jugar.  
-Y para comérselos sin son de azúcar…  
-O para dormir abrazaditos a ellos…  
-O para…  
-¡Venga ya! –interrumpió Mark viendo como cada vez se animaban más con el tema- Me estáis tomando el pelo…. ¿verdad?  
-Jajajaja, ya te enviaremos una muestra de nuestro nuevo producto en cuanto le demos forma. Tenemos que ponerle tu cara a uno de ellos.  
-Ya te dijimos que estamos en plena expansión creativa. –Mark les miraba ceñudo de uno a otro sin poder captar si aquello seguía siendo broma o estaban hablando en serio. No le apetecía ver convertida su imagen en "peluche"- Por cierto, retomemos el tema –propuso Fred y acercándose a él, le dio un codazo cómplice guiñándole un ojo- ¿Qué tal con Nora?  
-¿Cómo qué que tal?  
-La chica te gusta ¿eeeeh?

Mark nunca se hubiera imaginado que aquella visita iba a ser tan bochornosa para él. Tragó saliva sintiendo un calor cada vez más sofocante en las mejillas y los segundos que tardó en responder fueron aprovechados por el gemelo para seguir insistiendo.

-Venga, no te cortes, que estamos entre amigos –volvió a darle con el codo- Es bonita ¿eh, pillín?  
-Fred, serás mejor que le dejes que se está poniendo del mismo color que nuestro pelo.

El comentario de George confirmándole a Mark que sus mejillas debían estar encendidas solo hizo que sintiera más rubor aún. Pero afortunadamente, el hermano le hizo caso y le dejó tranquilo.

-Es verdad, aún no está preparado para confesar sus sentimientos –dijo divertido haciendo que el chico se apurase más todavía. Uno de los dependientes que había fuera asomó la cabeza requiriendo la presencia de los gemelos en la tienda.  
-Tenemos que marcharnos un momento, Mark, pero estás en tu casa. Sírvete lo que quieras –invitó señalando con la mano las estanterías.  
-¿Qué me sirva?.¡Si sois un peligro que me quiere convertir en peluche!  
-No te preocupes, puedes coger lo que quieras de aquella estantería de allí. –explicó George- Aquellos son caramelos normales.  
-Sí, claro –respondió Mark- Esos son caramelos normales y yo soy Snape teñido de rubio. Cualquiera se fía de vosotros,  
- ¿Snape?.¿En serio?.¡Buena multijugos, profesor! –exclamó Fred echándose a reír- No, de verdad, estamos diversificando un poco el negocio para ampliar nuestras expectativas: Honeydukes necesita competencia

Y con un nuevo guiño, los dos gemelos salieron de la trastienda, dejando a Mark solo. El silencio se hizo en cuanto la puerta que separaba las dos estancias se cerró pero de pronto…

-Te has puesto colorado.  
Mark giró la cabeza hacia donde escuchaba la voz y entrecerró los ojos.  
-No es verdad.  
-Sí que lo es –repitió divertida- ¡Nunca pensé que escaparme a Hogsmeade bajo la capa iba a ser tan divertido!

Nora le hablaba en voz baja pero su tono denotaba lo bien que se lo estaba pasando al ser una espectadora invisible de todo lo que iba ocurriendo aquel día.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo, eh? –inquirió Mark un poco molesto- ¡Pues yo no! Los gemelos tomándome el pelo y esta mañana parecía que la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore sabían que estabas allí.  
-Pues no te extrañe –respondió Nora- Dicen que los gatos pueden ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad y el profesor Dumbledore a veces parece que puede ver a través de todo. –se acercó a Mark y casi le dijo al oído aguantando la risa- Pero que sepas que te has puesto colorado.

El muchacho refunfuñó y se dirigió de nuevo hacia las estanterías. Comenzó a echar un vistazo a las chucherías y bromas que se encontraban dispuestas por todos los estantes, algunas con un aspecto tan apetecible y tentador que por unos instantes se podía olvidar que aquello no era un simple y delicioso caramelo o una dulce galletita. Nora, bajo la capa, también echaba una ojeada a los productos pero pendiente de Mark: su reacción al haberles preguntado los gemelos por ella le había sorprendido pero divertido de tal forma que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Mark –llamó con voz melosa- ¿Me comprarás diablillos de pimienta cuando vayamos luego a Honeydukes? Aquí no tienen.  
El chico alzó los ojos mirando hacia todos lados.  
-Uy, me ha parecido oír una voz.  
-Mark.  
-¡Anda!.¡Otra vez!  
-¡Mark! -el muchacho se echó a reír ante el tono de reproche de Nora- ¿Me los comprarás o no?  
-Uuummm… no sé, no sé –contestó mirando hacia donde provenía la voz de su amiga mostrándole su mirada más pícara, cosa que hizo que Nora resoplara con fuerza. Divertido al ver que estaba chinchando a la pelirroja por haberse reído del rubor provocado por los gemelos, se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías- Es de aquí de donde ha dicho Fred que puedo coger algo ¿no?  
-No, es de aquella del fondo –le contradijo Nora. Mark entrecerró los ojos mirando de soslayo la supuesta estantería que la chica le indicaba pero volvió a mirar la que tenía situada frente a él.  
-No, yo creo que ha dicho de ésta. –se volvió hacia la nada alzando un dedo- Tú lo que quieres es engañarme y que pruebe una de sus bromitas. Te vas a quedar sin chucherías.  
-Tú mismo.

Mark dudó un momento ante la seriedad en el tono de voz de su amiga pero se convenció de que trataba de devolverle la jugada. Así que sin volver a preguntar para asegurarse, fijó sus ojos azules en los productos repartidos en las cajas del estante murmurando _"Han dicho que cogiera de esta, estoy seguro"_ De pronto, una de las cajas le llamó poderosamente la atención, solo un nombre etiquetaba el producto, sin más definición ni más eslogan por el que se pudiera tener una idea de su sabor pero, al menos, la pinta era estupenda. El color rojo intenso daba a entender que su sabor a fresa debía ser muy dulce y apetecible con lo que no dudó en coger uno de los caramelos.

-Que buena pinta –se fijó en el nombre- _"El origen perdido"_ Hasta el nombre es sugerente.

Y sin esperar más, se echó la golosina a la boca.

Nora no hizo más caso al goloso Mark que parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo con el sabor de aquella golosina y se entretuvo en observar los curiosos nombres que etiquetaban las bromas y chucherías de la estantería del fondo, la que ella le había indicado a su amigo.

-¡Está buenísimo! -exclamó Mark deleitándose en el sabor- Realmente, los gemelos se han lucido con este caramelo... ¡mmmm!

Nora le miró de reojo un instante pero de pronto, se fijó conscientemente en él. Abrió mucho los ojos, acercándose hasta situarse a su lado y procurando mantener la calma pero sobre todo, la risa, le dijo:

-Mark, estás muy… mono.

El chico la miró frunciendo el ceño sin entender a qué se refería pero entonces Nora le tomó del brazo para llevarlo hasta el reflejo del cristal que cerraba unas vitrinas esbozando cada vez más su sonrisa. Cuando le situó en frente, Mark se acercó y en solo un segundo lanzó un grito ahogado que hizo que Nora rompiera a reír incontroladamente tapándose la boca con la mano para que no pudieran escucharla.

-¡Jajajajaja, por lo menos sigues teniendo los ojos azules!  
-Pero ¿qué...¡AAAhhh!-volvió a gritar. Ya no solo era la imagen, su voz se había convertido en más aguda y ya Nora no pudo aguantar más, haciendo que su risa se escuchara en toda la habitación.  
-¡Te lo dije!.¡jajajaja!.¡te dije que no era esa estantería! Jajajaja.

El aspecto de Mark había variado de forma notable, tanto que su rostro ya no era el de un chico de trece años, de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules. Aunque mantenía el color de su mirada, su habitual imagen se ocultaba bajo un pelo muy corto de color negro que le cubría la cabeza; el nacimiento del cabello sobre su frente se había desplazado ligeramente hacia delante hasta llegar a sus cejas; su nariz se había vuelto chata con dos agujerillos que se dilataban y contraían a una velocidad increíble por la cantidad de aire que los nervios de aquel descubrimiento de cambio de imagen le estaba haciendo tomar sus pulmones; la boca, perfilada por unos finos labios, se había agrandado y el contorno se mostraba mucho más prominente; las orejas habían crecido adoptando una forma redondeada y sobresaliendo bastante más de lo normal de su cabeza; y los ojos azules se había empequeñecido pero su sorpresa hacía que los mantuviese tan abiertos que casi parecían de su tamaño habitual. Para colmo, su voz, se había vuelto chillona como la del chimpancé en el que se había convertido.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -exclamaba agobiado tocándose la cara para comprobar si aquello no sería un sueño- ¡Nora!.¡llama a Fred y George!  
La chica se secaba las lágrimas mientras el calor de la risa hacía que estar bajo la capa se estuviera convirtiendo en una sauna.  
-Uy ¡un mono que habla! -y se echó a reír otra vez.  
-¡Nora! -volvió a exclamar irritado con su nueva voz- ¡Yo no puedo salir ahí con esta pinta!.¡Tengo cabeza de mono!  
-¿No me digas? -bromeó- ¡No me había dado cuenta! jajajaja. Sabes que yo tampoco puedo dejarme ver ¡se supone que estoy en Hogwarts! -Mark se abalanzó desesperado sobre la caja de la cual había cogido el caramelo y releyó de nuevo _"El origen perdido"_ Le dio la vuelta tratando de encontrar alguna descripción del efecto, aunque ya lo estaba padeciendo, pero no había nada- Te dije que no era esa estantería, Mark -le recriminó Nora divertida- Pero como nunca me haces caso...

Mark soltó la caja y resopló con fuerza. ¡No podía creer que fuese un mono!.¿cuánto duraría aquel efecto?.¿Y si era algo permanente? No, no podía serlo, pero... de los gemelos se podría esperar cualquier cosa ¿Y si la noche de Halloween tenía que cenar con aquella pinta? Se giró hacia Nora mostrando toda la angustia en sus ojillos por el pensamiento de saber con certeza que se convertiría en la atracción del colegio si aparecía así. La chica, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír, se enterneció porque realmente sabía que su amigo tenía que estar pasando un mal rato y por un momento, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, temió también que aquella broma durara demasiado y tardara en volver a ver su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus brillantes ojos azules y su pícara sonrisa que le hacía tan inconfundible. A punto estaba de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad para mostrarle que compartía su temor cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron los gemelos. Los pelirrojos se quedaron mirando a Mark durante unos segundos con la lógica expresión de sorpresa, se miraron entre ellos y regresaron a él la mirada para terminar estallando en carcajadas.

-Pero ¿qué has hecho?.¡jajajaja.!.¡Has cogido uno de los caramelos de "El origen perdido"!  
Las nuevas risas solo hicieron enfurecer más al chico que no le veía a aquello la gracia por ningún lado.  
-¡Pues cogí de donde me dijisteis!  
-No, no -negó con rotundidad George acercándose a él mientras Fred le miraba con curiosidad- Te dijimos que cogieras de aquella estantería -comentó señalando a la que precisamente Nora le había dicho desde el primer momento. La chica, situada a su derecha, no pudo evitar darle un codazo para recordarle que ella le había dicho la verdad. Mark se frotó disimuladamente el brazo por el golpe y miró a los gemelos.  
-Pero se podrá hacer algo ¿no?.¿cuánto dura esto?  
-Pues sentimos decirte que dura bastante tiempo... -los ojillos de Mark volvieron a abrirse atemorizados.  
-Pero... -siguió Fred-... después de todo, has tenido suerte. Podrás recuperar tu aspecto habitual en seguida.  
-¿Cómo?.¿Qué tengo que hacer? -preguntó ansioso.  
-Tranquilo muchacho -le dijo George con toda la calma que Mark no tenía- "El origen perdido" es uno de los pocos productos que llevan un componente que podemos revertir fácilmente haciendo desaparecer el efecto que ha provocado.  
-¡Déjate de explicaciones y dime qué tengo que hacer! –casi gritó exasperándole la parsimonia del gemelo.  
- Solo tienes que tomar este otro caramelo -le tendió Fred- Contrarrestará el efecto de "El origen perdido" y volverás a ser tú.

Mark miró receloso la "solución" que le mostraba, ya solo faltaría que se estuvieran quedando con él y que ese otro caramelo le transformara el resto del cuerpo para hacer juego con su nueva cabeza. Frunció el ceño sin fiarse y el gemelo sonrió.

-Pero vamos, si quieres un plátano te lo traemos también.

Nora, atenta a todo lo que ocurría, tuvo que volver a taparse la boca para no soltar otra carcajada. El temor que había empezado a crecer en ella al ver la angustia de su amigo, había desaparecido por completo al saber que aquello tenía una pronta solución. Tras unos segundos de duda, Mark decidió coger el caramelo que le ofrecía Fred y se lo llevó a la boca cerrando los ojos. El sabor de éste era totalmente contrario al que había tomado, nada dulce, si no agrio y dejándole el paladar tan áspero que por un momento pensó que su lengua también se tenía que estar transformando en algo extraño. Encogió la cara ante el regusto que la "golosina" dejaba a cada masticación pero el efecto inverso comenzó a ser inmediato: el pelo comenzó a clarear hasta recuperar su tonalidad dorada y su punto de nacimiento exacto dejando de nuevo la frente despejada; las orejas empequeñecieron rápidamente; la nariz regresó a su tamaño habitual así como el contorno de su boca, que con desgana seguía paladeando el caramelo. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando consiguió terminar de comerse la "solución a su problema", abrió los ojos. Los gemelos le miraban curiosos, como si aquella fuera la primera vez que experimentaban ese tipo de producto y estuviesen valorando los efectos.

-¡Voilá! –exclamó uno de ellos- Aquí tenemos de vuelta al señor Evans.  
Mark se giró hacia el cristal de la vitrina y al verse reflejado resopló con profundo alivio al ver perfilado su aspecto normal.  
-Pues a mi me gustaba más antes –dijo el otro gemelo y ambos hermanos se echaron a reír- Mark ¿querrás ser el testimonio en las cajas de "El origen perdido"? Contar brevemente cómo te has sentido mientras has sido un mono.  
-¿Tú estás de broma, no? –preguntó aún molesto- Además ¿qué tiene que ver ese nombre con el efecto?  
-Mark, Mark, parece que no nos conoces –comenzó a decir George.  
-…todos y cada uno de nuestros productos…  
-… tienen un nombre que nunca es casual…  
-…siempre está relacionado con su efecto…  
-... y te aseguramos que este es uno de los más claros. –terminaron al unísono.  
-No entiendo –repuso el muchacho.  
-¿Y tú vienes del mundo muggle? –preguntó Fred- ¿De dónde decís los muggles que viene el hombre ¿cuál es su origen?  
Mark frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a los hermanos y en un segundo alzó las cejas comenzando a sonreír por fin.  
-El mono… el hombre… el origen perdido –terminó de esbozar una sonrisa negando la evidencia- No hay quien pueda con vosotros.  
-Por eso somos Gred y Feorge.

* * *

Me encantan los gemelos! es que están locos:D ¿Os habéis acordado cuando en el baile de graduación de UP, los gemelos hicieron que Corner y Krum bailaran juntos?.¿ y de la transformación en canario de Dumbledore? Espero que sí y si no, os podríais releer esos capis, jeje. El nombre de "El origen perdido" es el título de un libro de Matilde Asensi, que me estaba leyendo en el tiempo en que escribí este capi y no es que tenga algo que ver con lo que aquí ocurre, para nada, pero el nombre a mí me vino al pelo, jeje. Bueno, os espero en el próximo capi que si os dáis cuenta, tenemos fiesta de Halloween ; ) Besos! (espero tener Pc:s ) 


	50. Capítulo 49: Noche de brujas

**Disclaimer:**

Hace tiempo que al disclaimer le hice una canción  
y ya es hora de que repita con una nueva composición.  
Soy sincera si os digo que las ideas originales se me están agotando  
y temo que lo que haga ya no os vaya gustando.  
Incluso sé que esta rima está siendo demasiado fácil  
pero estoy tan saturada que no me sale nada grácil.  
De todas formas lo que aquí hacemos es repetir lo que ya sabéis  
¿o es que acaso todavía estas palabras no las conocéis?  
Que sobre lo que escribimos a JK pertenece  
y el beneficio económico solo ella merece.  
Pero a nuestros personajes propios ni tocarlos:  
a ellos solo leerlos escritos de nosotras y disfrutarlos.  
Será mejor que deje esta locura  
antes de que en San Mungo me encierren en una habitacion sin cerradura.  
Comprobaréis que estoy realmente loca  
pero ¿sabéis que os digo? que leer os toca!

Hola a todos! soy Mahe. Perdón a quien buscara capi para leer durante la Semana Santa y no lo encontró pero sabiendo que la mayoría de vosotros estaríais de vacaciones y no lo leeríais, pensamos que era mejor no subir hasta que no pasaran estos días de fiesta. Igualmente, no he tenido tiempo de prepararlo aunque hubiese querido subirlo en su día (es más, comienzo a responder rr desde mi lugar de vacaciones para cuando llegue a casa mañana, poder subir) Pero en fin, tarde o temprano, aquí estamos de vuelta. Pero primero a por los rr del capi anterior. Por cierto, tengocaramelos de "El origen perdido"¿alguien se atreve a probarlos? ; )

**Stiby: **Lo que me reí cuando me dijiste que me había equivocado con lo de la "linda conversación entre Lupin y Remus" jajajaja, ni me di cuenta pero por un momento también vi a Lupin hablando consigo mismo (como yo lo hago, jajajaa) Tú tranquila que de verdad que nosotras nos perdemos a veces en los capis de la otra(yo más que Nigriv, ella es más rápida a la hora de captar las cosas que yo) En cuanto a que te olvides últimamente de casi todo y que no te centres... uyyy,eso pasa cuando una esta enamorada, jajaja. No, en serio, será la primavera que nos tiene un poco locos y despistados a todos. ¿Ya terminaste de leer Tríada? lo que compensa de estos libros es que no tenemos que esperar tanto para tener la continuación. Si no recuerdo mal para este otoño la tendremos así que veremos a ver qué pasa con Kirtash y compañía. Pero lo que tú dices, donde esté HP que se quite lo demás, por lo menos para mí. Descubrí muy tarde que soy bruja, no creo que ahora descubra que soy un sheck :S A ver, el capi según lo ibas leyendo (y según yo leo tu rr): Mírala que lista, que desde primeras pilla a Nora bajo la capa, jajaja. Estaba muy obvio pero de esta forma estáis más pendiente de las reacciones de Mark sabiendo que ella debe estar oculta, así es más divertido ver cómo se pone colorado, jeje. No sé yo si a Krum y Corner les haría gracia saber que hay unos caramelos con sus nombres, aunque creo que lo que menos gracia le haría sería que se diera a conocer la historia que provocó esos caramelos. Nigriv me estuvo dando la lata mucho tiempo para que escribiese un colateral con lo que ocurrió entre ambos tras la fiesta pero suena tan slash que ni ponerme a ello en broma (no me gusta el slash así que jamás me verás escribir con ese estilo sobre unos personajes como los de HP que tengo tan bien definidos mentalmente en cuanto a gustos) Tú date cuenta de por qué te digo que era más divertido que pillaráis desde el principio que Nora anda bajo la capa: se lo pasa bomba :D La verdad es que estando en la tienda de los gemelos, podría haber salido de debajo, ellos no van a chivarse pero las caras y muecas de Mark para parecer sereno deben ser geniales pero ruborizarse... eso no lo puede controlar y más risa le da a ella, jejeje. El nombre de los caramelos es por el libro de Matilde Asensi, cierto (la verdad que no recuedo si lo expliqué al final del capi) pero vamos, en resumen fue que me leí el libro hace unos meses y el título me atrajo mucho y tuve superclaro que lo tenía que utilizar y más en este capi que andaba ya rondando mi mente por esa fecha. Que gracia me ha hecho cuando has dicho " ya tengo ganitas de ver a harry en accion (no como profe, que tambien, sino en general, con mahe..." ¿quieres ver a Harry en acción con Mahe? jajajajajajajaj, que eso es muy íntimo! xD Ya los veréis en acción, ya (no en la heineken que he pensado, claro :D) Espero que te saliera bien el examen para el que tenías que estudiar. Ya nos cuentas. Besos!

**Marc:** Hola! te gustó el capi, no? jeje, me alegro un montón. : ) Cuando tengo que escribir un capi con los gemelos, parece que son ellos mismos los que me dictan lo que tengo que escribir de locos que me salen estos capis. La verdad es que me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ellos, como cuando lo hice en la fiesta de graduación de UP y sus bromas.Además, luego veo la reacción de Nigriv cuando le doy el borrador a leer y si se rie, sé que lo hice bien. Lógicamente, el principio está para que dudéis de lo que ocurre con McGonagall pero... duda resuelta, verdad? enga, que nos vemos! ala, adios!

**Zalamandra**: Tú eres una de las que sabía que no estarías en estos días de fiesta, así que por eso no hubo más capi. Como ya he dicho antes, los gemelos son la bomba pero mira que Mark no hacerle caso a Nora sobre los caramelos que debía comer... así ha acabado este chico (pero más nos hemos reído nosotros :D ) En cuanto a Harry y Mahe... paciencia y sigue leyendo; ) Los lunnis hace rato que también salieron hoy pero como que saben que paso de ellos, jajaja. Aios!

**Daiuuch:** Me encanta ver lo que os divirtió este capi, jeje. Trabajo bien hecho : ) A mí también me gustan mucho los gemelos; me encanta cuando en la 4ª peli salieron con lo de "intenta repetir cinco veces seguidas banda de babeante y babosos babuinos" :D Son geniales. Y nuestros peluches son para comérselos (me veo de nuevo a Mark replicando ante la idea de verse convertido en peluche, jajaja, pero después de haber sido un mono, creo que esto le daría igual :D ) Besos!

**Celina:** Gracias! que bueno ver tanta aceptación del capi por parte de todos :D Me alegro mucho de que te acordaras de las escenas del baile de UP; son guiños que me gusta hacer de vez en cuanto a la historia pero claro, nosotras los recordamos, vosotros no lo sabemos hasta que no nos lo decís. El disclaimer... te agradezco también tus palabras. Ya habrás visto hoy que las ideas se me secan por momentos. A ver si reactivo a mi duende y me dice qué cosas ingeniosas poner en los demás que me toquen. Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Besitos desde Málaga la boquerona, que mañana estaré en Córdoba la mora ; )

**Caro**: Te lo confirmo: lo de la camisa blanca es todo obra de Nigriv. Le da ese toque sugerente y atractivo a Snape convirtiéndolo en nuestro Sev (fíjate que al Snape de las pelis también se le ve los puños blancos de la camisa, jeje, si es que el atractivo lo lleva por dentro, jajaja) En cuanto a Harry, justamente venía hoy en el tren devuelta a casa leyendo un libro sobre HP que me ha dejado mi sobrino y la persona que lo escribió describe a Harry tal y como es, pero de una forma quese me caía la baba, jejeje. Este niño esmi debilidad.Mealegro nuevamente de que te haya gustado el capi: Nora se lo ha pasado genial aunque a Mark, la verdad, se lo hice pasar un poquito mal, jejeje ( y lo que nos hemos reído nosotros :D) Lo del disclaimer, ya lo he dicho, antes se me ocurrían en el mismo día de subir capi, ya tengo que ponerme a pensarlo varios días antes para tenerlo listo a tiempo. No os extrañe si paso a hacerlos normales mientras no se me ocurran cositas ingeniosas. Me lo perdonaréis, verdad? ;) Besos!

**Cerberuxs:** Que despiste he tenido al leer tu rr, no sabía a que te referías al pedir disculpas ante todo lo que lanzaste y me he tenido que ir a buscar lo que pusiste y lo que te contestó Nigriv. Cuando vuelva ella (para el próximo capi) ya seguiréis hablando de los hechizos que algo me comentó de que le gustó alguno tuyo pero ahora no recuerdo cuál. Sobre los capis, comentas que por qué Bill no toma la poción: simplemente, su primera luna es inevitable, más tarde Mahe se encargará de dársela; y no te quepa duda de que Virginiay Snape se pueden matar mutuamente, jajaja; que gracia eso de la bomba de tiempo ambulante de Mark :D ¿Quieres un show de duelos para Halloween? jajajaj, tú lee y ya veremos si ponemos ese show para otro día. Nos vemos!

**Kumiko 1906**: Eso de que después de la calma siempre viene la tempestad también lo suelo pensar yo mucho pero... quien sabe si aquí ocurrirá lo mismo. Lee y ya nos dices;) Lo de 1906 pensé que era por algún acontecimiento que ocurriese en ese año, jejeje. Que bueno que te gustara mi mini de "Enamorado", es algo bien loco :D Si te lees algo más, deja rr para ver qué tal ;) ¿Te has pedido el próximo pasapalabra? Pues atenta que en una semanita y algo puede que lo tengas por aquí ;) Cuidate!

**Paty:** Que bueno que te divirtieras con el capi : ) Es tal y como has dicho: los más alborotadores y pícaros, cada uno de su época, juntos: buena mezcla, jeje. De verdad que Mark estaba muy mono, jajaja, me fijé en la foto de un mono real para describirlo y luego hice un fotomontaje con una túnica de Slytherin, quedo horrible pero me reí mucho haciendolo :D Si hablamos con una fábricade muñecos para hacer peluches, te apartaremos, no te preocupes ;) Sobre lo de poder dejar más de un rr por cada capi, se puede si lo haces sin estar dentro de tu cuenta, tal y como dejaste este último rr. Si no te ha dejado aún siendo así, no sé por qué será pero puedes coger algún capi del que no hayas lanzado y hacerlo desde ahí, anosotras nos llegará sin problemas. Besitos!

**Parotida:** ¿Te quedaste en el capi 46? bueno, este es el 49, ya mismo nos alcanzas. Y si no lo haces antes de que terminemos el fic... entonces es que nos has dejado de leer durante meses, te lo aseguro! Estudia mucho.

Pues nada más por hoy! Habéis sacado vuestras túnicas de gala? aún no? venga! que nos vamos de fiesta :D

* * *

**Capítulo 49: Noche de brujas**

(Por Mahe)

Aunque lo más normal entre los jóvenes de Hogwarts era formar grupitos de edades similares, rara vez se veía a alumnos de 7º compartiendo el día en Hogsmeade con alguno de 3º. Esto no era algo que ocurriese entre los profesores, ya que la mayoría tenía una edad parecida pero en aquel momento los tres más jóvenes, Véctor, Harry y Mahe, estaban juntos charlando animadamente frente a Las Tres Escobas mientras el resto de profesores que habían acudido a la villa, Guilmain, Lupin, Hagrid y algunos más, paseaban tranquilamente disfrutando del buen día que hacía, del sol radiante en un bonito cielo despejado a pesar de estar en pleno otoño.

A pesar del ambiente y bullicio provocado por los alumnos que había en la calle del pueblo, pudo distinguir con claridad como se acercaba caminando solo aunque su rostro mostraba no estar precisamente contento, algo que le extrañó ya que sabía la ilusión que le hacía realizar su primera visita a Hogsmeade. Decidido a comprobar qué le ocurría a su primo, se disculpó con Mahe y Véctor y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los chicos y chicas que había parados frente a Honeydukes para poder llegar hasta él. Si ya le extrañaba que estuviera solo y su aparente enfado por algo, más aún se sorprendió cuando le pareció verle hablar a la nada. Se detuvo observándole y abrió los ojos asombrado dándose cuenta de que no lo había imaginado.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? A mi no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. ¡No te rías!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Harry había terminado de aproximarse a él. Pero en ese momento, la expresión del joven profesor no era asombrada por ver a su primo hablar solo, o extrañada de que ni siquiera estuviera acompañado de alguno de sus amigos: su rostro mostraba recelo que dio paso a mosqueo cuando se situó frente a él.

-¡Hola Harry! -saludó lo más natural posible para disimular temiendo que le hubiera pillado discutiendo con su invisible interlocutora- Eeemmm... ¿qué tal lo estás pasando?  
Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a su primo. Ahora ya estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Señor Evans, sabe que ha cometido una infracción ¿verdad? -dijo de pronto muy serio. Mark parpadeó sin comprender pero esbozó una sonrisa pensando que estaba de broma. Al ver que Harry no cambiaba su expresión, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al instante.  
-Harry...  
-¿Perdón?  
-Señor -corrigió Mark cabizbajo sintiéndose avergonzado de que su primo le reprendiera.  
-No sé de quién ha sido la idea pero sabe, señor Evans -bajó un poco la voz- y usted también, señorita Fox -volvió a hablar en tono normal pero la sorpresa en la cara de Mark al confirmar que había sido descubierto fue máxima haciendo que se le cayera el alma a los pies- que solo les está permitido venir a Hogsmeade a partir del 3º curso y con autorización. Con lo que la infracción cometida es doble.  
-Lo... lo siento, señor -se disculpó el chico. Una voz dulce a su derecha hizo que Harry desviase a ese lugar la mirada.  
-No es su culpa, señor, es mía. -se apresuró a decir Nora escondida aún bajo la capa. Nunca había visto a Harry tan serio y le hizo temer por Mark porque estaba claro que quien les estaba hablando en ese momento era el profesor y subdirector, no el amigo ni el primo- Si tiene que castigar a alguien, castígueme a mí. Mark no tiene la culpa.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! -exclamó Mark- ¡Todo fue idea mía! Yo soy el único culpable.

Harry se mantenía serio mirando a Mark inculpándose y escuchando la voz de Nora haciendo exactamente lo mismo para librar a su amigo del castigo que pudiera serle impuesto. Tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar.

-Está bien -les hizo interrumpir- Serán castigados los dos.  
En ese momento, Mahe llegaba hasta ellos. Lo último que esperaba encontrarse era tanta energía revolucionada entre los dos primos.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó extrañada pasando la mirada de un serio Harry a un muy inquieto Mark y de vuelta al profesor para, de pronto, fruncir el ceño al sentir algo más que le hizo mirar hacia un punto indeterminado casi frente a ella- ¿Nora?  
- Sí -escuchó su voz tímida salida de la nada confirmándole su presencia.

Mahe apretó los labios para evitar sonreír: solo a aquel par de pillos se les hubiera ocurrido la idea de pasar el día juntos en Hogsmeade con capa de invisibilidad incluida. Pero lo que le extrañaba era ver que Harry se lo había tomado tan mal. Era cierto que habían roto las normas pero... ¿qué norma no había roto el ahora joven profesor en sus años de estudiante? Le miró un instante y en seguida comprendió su intención…

-La señorita Fox ha venido sin autorización y sin estar en el curso correspondiente -comenzó a explicar Harry a Mahe que estaba pendiente de la reacción de Mark- y, conociendo al señor Evans, estoy seguro de que él ha sido quien ha alentado a que hiciera esta visita. ¿Me equivoco?  
-No, señor -murmuró Mark sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. No podía creer que su primo le estuviera reprendiendo tan duramente, no era propio de él y sinceramente era algo que le estaba doliendo. Pero decidió alzar la mirada clavándola en los ojos verdes de su primo aunque viese la desazón que aquellas palabras le estaba provocando por la sorpresa- Pero... pero no he hecho nada que no se haya hecho antes -dijo con toda la intención- Es más, hasta el profesor Dumbledore ha sabido que Nora venía conmigo bajo la capa y ¡nos ha dejado!.¡Y él es el director!

Sabía que si Harry estaba enfadado, el encararle en cierta forma poniendo en tela de juicio su autoridad como subdirector haría que se molestase más pero ya no podía contenerse. Harry le miraba fijamente, concentrado en él, y pudo ver claramente en sus ojos y por el tono de su voz, el malestar que sentía por aquella situación.

-Serán castigados -repitió firmemente. Mahe pudo captar a través de lo antiguo muy claramente como tanto Mark como Nora se mostraban más inquietos aún, como si estuvieran a punto de escuchar su condena final por la chiquillada cometida y por un momento pensó que aquello ya estaba siendo demasiado. Vio como Mark cruzaba la mirada con ella, suplicante, pero la chica sabía bien que no debía interferir y miró hacia otro lado. En un murmullo casi inaudible escuchó como Mark decía _"Preferiría haberme quedado con la cabeza de mono antes que pasar por esto"_

-¿Cómo dice? -preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño al no comprender el comentario. Mark volvió a mirarle y resopló con fuerza.  
-¡Que hasta hace menos de media hora he tenido cabeza de mono gracias a los gemelos Weasley! -exclamó exaltado- Y si lo llego a saber que iba a pasar esto, me quedo allí dentro aunque me hubiese convertido en un mono entero o... ¡ni siquiera hubiera venido!

Harry se quedó durante un instante pensativo y miró de reojo a Mahe que le hacía una seña con la cabeza a modo de que zanjara ya aquella situación. El asintió casi imperceptiblemente y regresó su mirada a su primo.

-Está bien. Les comunico que su castigo será tomar otra de las bromas de los señores Weasley para la cena -Mark entrecerró los ojos extrañado de lo que oía- y le pediré al señor Creevey que les tome una fotografía con su nuevo aspecto para ponerla en el tablón de anuncios de las cuatro casas.  
El muchacho parpadeó si entender qué clase de castigo era aquel y cuando abrió la boca para replicar, vio como la sonrisa se abría paso el rostro de Harry.  
-¿Te... te estabas quedando conmigo? -se atrevió a preguntar ante la expresión divertida que cruzaba la cara del profesor.  
-Mark, tenía que ser duro contigo -explicó haciendo que el muchacho abriese más la boca conteniendo la rabia por el mal rato pasado- Pero tienes que entender que lo único cierto es que habéis infringido una de las normas del colegio y... aunque realmente debería castigaros, no lo voy a hacer porque es algo que yo mismo he hecho cuanto tenía tu edad.

Mark le miraba molesto mientras Nora, sin decir una palabra desde hacía rato, parecía relajarse bajo la capa por lo que Mahe pudo sentir. Había notado como Harry verdaderamente no estaba enfadado con su primo pero sí decidido a que aquel supuesto enfado fuera el castigo por su imprudencia. Lo que no esperaba es que se hubiera metido tan bien en su papel.

-Me has hecho pasar un mal rato¿lo sabes? -le espetó rabioso y Harry le puso una mano sobre el hombro.  
-Lo sé y lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero... imagínate que te hubiera pillado otro profesor. Ahí sí que no te libras. Es más, apostaría a que pensarían que yo te di permiso para traer a Nora bajo la capa aunque… eso me da igual, que piensen lo que quieran. Pero lo que sí es seguro es que te hubieran castigado -el chico hizo una mueca con la cara- igual que mi obligación sería castigarte –volvió a repetirle- pero sé que el mostrarme serio contigo era suficiente. Mira en la de líos que me metía yo por permitirme demasiado. No puedo dejar que te ocurra a ti lo mismo. -apretó la mano para transmitirle su cariño y le miró fijamente a los ojos- Tienes que tener cuidado, Mark, los dos -corrigió para Nora también- Sabéis bien lo que ocurrió el día que fuimos al callejón Diagon este verano. ¿Quién nos garantiza que no pudiera pasar aquí de nuevo?  
-Si existiera un riesgo así no hubierais preparado esta visita –replicó aún molesto.  
-Tampoco sabíamos que nos iban a atacar este verano y ocurrió. Pero no podemos vivir con ese temor limitándonos a hacer lo que nos gusta cuando ahora parece todo más tranquilo –Mark se encogió de hombros y Harry siguió hablándole- Mira, hemos venido muchos profesores y todos estamos pendientes de vosotros, pero solo podemos vigilar a los que "vemos". Si pasara algo, todo esto se podría escapar de las manos y Nora podría estar en peligro.  
-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró temeroso de la posibilidad de riesgo para su amiga, no lo había pensado- Lo siento.  
-Yo también -se escuchó decir a Nora.  
-Y yo -añadió Harry disculpándose por su "actuación".  
-¡Un momento! -interrumpió repentinamente Mahe- Yo también les he descubierto y como profesora estoy en mi derecho de castigarles de verdad. -el semblante serio que había adoptado su cara les extrañó a todos pero no pudo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo- Mi castigo es... que quiero esa fotografía de mono autografiada -terminó diciendo sin evitar echarse a reír.  
-¡Vaya dos! -exclamó Mark- ¡Si sois peores que nosotros!  
Harry tomó la mano de Mahe sonriendo y le advirtió antes de comenzar a andar con ella.  
-No os alejéis mucho y tened cuidado.  
-Pero no rondéis cerca de mi madre, que ella podrá sentiros también -añadió Mahe mientras comenzaban a caminar. El chico asintió y se fue calle arriba con la invisible Nora junto a él al tiempo que Mahe se giraba hacia Harry observándole divertida- No sabía que eras tan buen actor. Si no llega a ser porque te puedo sentir...  
-Podría hacer hasta películas para el cine -contestó aparentando importancia dando paso a las risas mientras proseguían su paseo por Hogsmeade.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

No habría podido imaginar que la situación se le presentara tan perfecta, tan fácil de realizar, sin tener que disimular su "desaparición" momentánea ante sus compañeros o alumnos, aunque siempre era recurrente comentar que estaba en su despacho y necesitaba estar sola para concentrarse en corregir los exámenes y trabajos. Pero que hubiesen decidido precisamente aquel día realizar la visita a Hogsmeade, haciendo que la mayoría de los profesores se ausentasen fue lo mejor que podía ocurrir. Tenía que prepararlo todo...

Hasta aquel momento había contado con la amistad y simpatía de quien le convenía a pesar de que sabía que sus relaciones pasadas levantaban sospechas entre algunos pero... no creía que pudieran imaginar ni por asomo que su presente y su futuro estaban tan ligados a ese pasado como la oscuridad a la noche. De todas formas, se sentía segura del papel que interpretaba, de su aparente preocupación por sus alumnos, de su cooperación en todo lo que tuviera que ver con los asuntos del colegio. Sin duda, sería una buena actriz, pensaba de vez en cuando mientras veía satisfecha cómo la mayoría la aceptaban aún sin saber que de su mano los llevaría hacia sus muertes.

Sentía un inquietante pero agradable cosquilleo en su cuerpo al ver que quedaba poco para que todo se iniciase con un hecho que estaba segura no esperaban. Ni siquiera el viejo director parecía sospechar nada, de lo contrario hubiera intervenido aunque tal y como sabía que decía su Lord, lo único que siempre le había agradado de él era su hábito de manipular a las personas aún sabiendo que podía dañarlas en un futuro. Recordando como le refirieron aquel comentario, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro _"¿Será capaz de saber lo que va a ocurrir y se va a quedar quieto? Vaya con el viejo, sí que manipula a su antojo"_ Observó los elementos que iba a necesitar para finalizar el trabajo que había estado haciendo desde que llegó: su primera actuación iba a ser terroríficamente espectacular. Abrió un ajado libro, aquel que le fuera entregado hacía varios meses, el libro que les ayudaría a ella y a todas sus compañeras a alcanzar la tan deseada venganza por las muertes, apresamientos y huídas de los suyos así como la que el Lord anhelaba cumplir sobre su enemigo, porque... él siempre sería su enemigo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas vengarse... Situó frente a ella una piedra de caliza negra, de un tamaño mediano, cuyas medidas y forma le recordaba a su primer objetivo. Arrodillada frente a ella, suspiró profundamente y posó su mano izquierda sobre el libro abierto mientras con su diestra apuntaba a la piedra con una varita que previamente había sacado de una delgada caja alargada oscura. Cerró los ojos por un momento, concentrándose lo más intensamente que su nerviosismo y emoción crecientes le permitían, y tomando nuevamente el aire fresco y húmedo de aquel lugar, pronunció con firmeza:

_-Desde fuera hacia dentro, desde arriba hacia abajo, solo un poder dominará en el límite de la noche. Aquí te invoco ¡escúchame! Ven hasta mí, llega a este lugar y cubre con tu sombra la luz de mentes y corazones, quiebra con tu energía la fortaleza de sus almas… _

Un repentino hormigueo en los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzó a aumentar progresivamente, avanzando por su brazo, su pecho, el resto de su cuerpo... Los latidos se dispararon y la respiración se aceleró en centésimas de segundo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de todo lo que estaba captando, y de repente, una fuerza poderosa se impulsó desde la varita lanzando un rayo de un brillante color grisáceo que impactó contra la roca haciendo que resplandeciese y se partiese en dos. Los pedazos de piedra se separaron humeantes, como si hubiera sido el rayo procedente de una tormenta eléctrica el que la hubiera fragmentado, y ella cayó sobre sus manos, jadeante. Levantó la mirada hacia la roca y sonrió con malicia incorporándose poco a poco. Aún podía percibir el cosquilleo que el conjuro y toda aquella magia había provocado en su cuerpo y la sonrisa se abrió aún más en sus labios _"Nunca imaginé que la fuerza del poder oscuro fuera tan placentera... ¡Lo adoro!"_ Cerró los ojos por un momento recreándose en la sensación de poder que había disfrutado durante los segundos en que realizó el rito: aún se sentía extasiada. Cuando abrió los ojos, guardó la varita en la caja alargada, atándola con unas suaves cintas de color negro y cerrando el libro con mimo, lo cogió levantándose y encaminándose hacia el colegio. Pronto llegarían sus compañeros docentes y ella tenía que estar preparada para volver a darles la imagen de perfecta profesora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cada día era menos acostumbrada su presencia en el Gran comedor, quizá para alguna de las comidas del día pero no todas. Se sentía bastante cansado y era totalmente lógico. Pero aquella noche no podía faltar a la cena, aparte de porque en el postre habría pastel de arándanos, era sobre todo por una simple y llana razón: era la noche de brujas y magos y no había mejor sitio para celebrarlo que en la compañía de sus alumnos y sus compañeros.

Bajaba las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos mientras McGonagall caminaba junto a él pendiente de sus movimientos, como si cuidase que el viejo director no diese un traspiés por no tener la mente en donde debía. Aún estaba molesta con él por haber dejado marchar a Mark a Hogsmeade en compañía de Nora escondida bajo la capa. Si ella siguiera siendo humana les habría detenido y castigado por saltarse una norma primordial del colegio, sin duda, pero… realmente si fuera humana, no se habría dado cuenta que la joven Fox estaba de forma invisible delante de sus narices. De alguna manera, era consciente de que su forma felina era una gran ventaja. De hecho, se había acostumbrado y adaptado tan bien que solo en contadas ocasiones echaba de menos su apariencia de mujer. Pero en el fondo, sabía que algún día tendría que regresar, cuando estuviera preparada y cuando no tuviera más remedio…

Minutos después, la puerta trasera cercana a la mesa de profesores se abrió y Dumbledore entró con su inseparable compañera. El profesor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la decoración del Gran comedor y como los alumnos comenzaban a llenarlo entre risas y buen ánimo que presagiaba una velada muy agradable. Solo con tener aquella visión, su mente desconectó de sus pensamientos y decidió disfrutar de aquel momento. Se quedó un poco rezagado observándolo todo: calabazas de diferente tamaño se repartían por todo el salón a varias alturas en el aire, iluminando tenuemente la estancia con sus velas interiores mientras las espeluznantes sonrisas dibujadas en su piel parecían retar a los alumnos a una noche de diversión terrorífica. Multitud de murciélagos volaban aquí y allá como si una danza de nubes negras recorriesen todo lo ancho y largo de la sala. De cada uno de los rincones y chimeneas caían telarañas que adornaban de forma siniestra dando un aspecto más tétrico al salón. En las paredes, antorchas prendidas que dejaban caer la cera ardiente estaban sujetas por medio cuerpo de esqueletos que sobresalían del muro como si fuera un intento de escapar del otro lado. En el techo encantado, extrañas nubes se arremolinaban destellando brevemente cada pocos segundos dando la impresión de ser el preludio de una escalofriante tormenta eléctrica a punto de descargar sobre los que se iban a congregar aquella noche en el salón. _"Está terroríficamente perfecto"_ pensó divertido mientras se acercaba a su silla central en la mesa. Sin duda, se había hecho un buen trabajo en la decoración aquel año y se sentía muy orgulloso de su personal. Los alumnos se iban sentando en las mesas aún vacías, cuya madera reflejaba la luz de las velas y antorchas pero su mirada azul se detuvo en alguien comenzando a seguirlo en su recorrido por el salón: su joven subdirector.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día pero aún así le parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado 17 años desde que un mismo 31 de octubre, aquel joven de indomable cabello azabache y luminosa mirada verde hubiese escapado de la muerte siendo solo un bebé. El amor de su madre y su sacrificio logró que pudiera resistir la más temible maldición consiguiendo sobrevivir. Y después de haber tenido que volver a enfrentarse con quien más le odió durante años y a quien pudo volver a vencer, allí estaba, sonriente, feliz mientras recorría las mesas saludando a los alumnos. Un joven aparentemente normal pero que poseía en su corazón y su alma la magia más pura y poderosa que podía existir. No pudo evitar perfilar más aún su sonrisa sintiéndose tremendamente orgulloso de él, puesto que le tenía un cariño especial por haberle tenido bajo su cuidado desde que le dejó en casa de sus tíos tantos años atrás pero sobre todo por lo que Harry representaba para él. El chico notó como el director le miraba fijamente y le devolvió la mirada sonriendo al acercarse a la mesa de profesores.

-Señor, me alegro de que haya bajado a cenar.  
-No podía perderme el pastel de arándanos -contestó guiñándole y añadió casi relamiéndose- y me han dicho que esta vez lleva mermelada de frambuesa¡mi favorita! No estaría igual de bueno si me lo tomaba solo en mi habitación –aclaró sonriente-. ¿Qué tal todo por Hogsmeade?  
-Oh, perfecto. Ha sido un día muy agradable.  
-Me alegro -Harry bordeó la mesa para sentarse junto a él- supongo que el señor Evans también lo pasó bien¿no?

El joven se quedó durante un instante extrañado por la pregunta pero la mirada pícara de Dumbledore sobre sus gafas de media luna le confirmó las palabras de su primo aquella misma mañana _"… hasta el profesor Dumbledore ha sabido que Nora venía conmigo bajo la capa y ¡nos ha dejado!" _Sin saber qué responder, terminó sonriendo tímidamente.

Los profesores iban llegando a la mesa mientras la mayoría de los alumnos seguían armando un gran barullo en el salón contándose su día de visita a la ciudad mágica y comentando la decoración de aquella noche. Una exclamación emocionada les hizo girar la cabeza hacia la derecha al director y subdirector.

-¡Estoy feliz!  
Nick casi decapitado apareció atravesando el muro y comenzó a volar por delante de la mesa de profesores con una expresión dichosa en su etéreo rostro.  
-¿Qué ocurrió, sir Nicholas? -la voz de Florence que acababa de llegar a la mesa hizo que el fantasma se detuviese frente a ella.  
-¡Después de más de 500 años por fin me aceptaron como miembro del Club decapitado! -exclamó entusiasmado al tiempo que la cabeza ladeó peligrosamente desde su cuello- Sir Patrick me dijo que ya me ha hecho esperar bastante. ¡Y tanto!.¡Pero estoy feliz!  
-Más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegro mucho, sir Nicholas -expresó Florence con una coqueta sonrisa - Hay que felicitarle entonces doblemente, por su ingreso en el club y por su cumpleaños de muerte.  
-Ciertamente, querida -agradeció el fantasma con un gesto de cabeza sin dejar de sujetársela para que no cayera- Sois muy amable y por cierto, esta noche estáis muy bella.  
-Gracias, sir Nicholas.

El fantasma se giró y siguió volando por el salón comunicando su feliz noticia y recibiendo la felicitación de los alumnos. Virginia y Mahe se cruzaron con él camino de la mesa y, tras felicitarle también, se sentaron. Snape llegaba entrando por la misma puerta por la que Dumbledore había entrado minutos antes justo en el momento en que Amy alcanzaba igualmente la mesa.

-¡Amy! -llamó Virginia- ¿Qué tal has pasado el día? Tenías que haberte venido a Hogsmeade, lo hemos pasado muy bien.  
-Me lo imagino -contestó sentándose- Pero tenía cosas que hacer y preferí quedarme. No faltaré a la próxima visita, lo prometo -añadió sonriendo. Snape la miró de reojo durante unos segundos para terminar posando la mirada en Virginia, quien se la mantuvo hasta que el profesor la desvió. Guilmain sabía que Amy no era del agrado de Severus pero no entendía por qué. Para ella había gente más desagradable en el colegio, sin duda. Decidida a no hacerle caso, echó un vistazo al sitio que quedaba libre a su lado y frunció el ceño.

-Mahe -llamó a su hija que charlaba con Harry sentado a la derecha de la chica. Esta giró la cabeza hacia su madre- ¿Has visto a Lupin?

La joven negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta también en ese momento de la ausencia de su padrino justo cuando ya prácticamente todos los alumnos estaban sentados al igual que la mayoría de los profesores. Pero cuando fue a preguntarle a Harry, escuchó como Dumbledore le hablaba.

-Harry¿me das paso?  
-Por supuesto -contestó sonriente. El subdirector tomó su cubierto y golpeó varias veces en su copa llamando la atención de todos los congregados en el salón. El silencio se hizo casi al instante y Dumbledore alzó las manos exclamando.  
-¡Feliz Halloween a todos!.¡Que comience la fiesta!

De pronto, un fuerte golpe seco hizo que todos miraran hacia las puertas de madera sobresaltados. Un segundo golpe, un tercero... y las puerta se abrieron mostrando en el umbral a varios individuos ataviados de una extraña forma que entraron con decisión. La sorpresa inicial se transformó en risas por parte de todos: los hombres calabaza habían llegado. Vestidos con túnicas de color azul pálido comenzaron a repartirse a lo largo del gran comedor metiéndose con los alumnos y bromeando con ellos. Pero lo más llamativo y divertido era la cabeza de estos invitados de última hora: era una calabaza de siniestra sonrisa que ocultaba el verdadero rostro del "actor" que había debajo. Unos de ellos era inconfundible por su tamaño: Hagrid no podía pasar desapercibido pero el resto eran un misterio. Llevaban brochas y botes de pintura naranja con la que pretendían pintar la estancia de ese color tal y como contaba el cuento de una pequeña ciudad francesa que relataba que los hombres calabaza quisieron pintar toda la población de color naranja para celebrar Halloween y así fastidiar a las brujas del lugar. Los siete "actores" recorrían el salón dando brochazos aquí y allá pero en cuanto la pintura naranja tocaba algo, ya fuese alguna chimenea, las paredes, las mesas o incluso las túnicas de los divertidos alumnos, el color naranja se transformaba en una estela purpúrea brillante que ascendía en espiral hacia cada una de las calabazas suspendidas en el aire, rodeándolas y adornándolas dándoles una mayor luminosidad y alumbrando mucho más el salón. Sin duda, todos los que observaban la representación lo estaban pasando en grande pero los propios hombres calabaza parecía que lo pasaban mejor que nadie. No hablaban, solo gesticulaban exageradamente en cada brochazo dejando escapar una risita malévola y divertida desde el interior de su cabeza-calabaza. Unos de ellos se acercó peligrosamente hacia la mesa de profesores y mojando bien la brocha en el bote de pintura lanzó una primera pintada hacia un sorprendido Snape que se echó malhumorado hacia atrás con rapidez y en seguida, se acercó a la otra parte de la mesa, intentando manchar con su pintura naranja a las dos Guilmain. Estas rieron apartándose pero aún más al sospechar quien era su atacante.

-¡Es Lupin!

Las carcajadas fueron más sonadas cuando el hombre hizo una reverencia confirmando su identidad y rápidamente se giró para proseguir con su labor de decoración. Durante varios minutos más, la diversión continuó en el gran comedor hasta que poco a poco, los hombres calabaza consiguieron llenar de brillo y luz la estancia y comenzaron a salir despidiéndose de su público que aplaudía con entusiasmo la representación a la que habían asistido. Sin poder dejar de sonreír, Dumbledore dio una palmada y sobreponiendo su voz al barullo que había, exclamó:

-Y ahora que hay más luz ¡a cenar!

Las mesas se llenaron de platos y copas doradas así como de bandejas llenas de manjares y los platos más exquisitos que pudieran imaginar. Todos echaron mano de la comida tan apetecible y la cena comenzó. Mahe se giró divertida hacia Harry mientras Virginia estaba pendiente de ellos.

-Era Lupin ¿no? –quiso confirmar pero Harry solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Mi padrino es una calabaza! -exclamó echándose a reír- ¡Que malos sois los dos!.¡No nos habéis dicho nada de esto!  
-Era una sorpresa -contestó divertido mirándola a ella y a Virginia- ¡Teníais que haberos visto la cara cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe!

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y los siete "actores" entraron ya con su habitual indumentaria pero una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros por el rato tan divertido que habían pasado pintando el salón, sonrisa devuelta con un nuevo aplauso por los alumnos y casi todos los profesores. Cuando Lupin llegó a la mesa sentándose entre Virginia y Mahe, se echó a reír explicándoles como habían tenido que hacer fuerza entre todos para conseguir sacar la cabeza de Hagrid de la calabaza. El buen ambiente y las risas de ese lado de la mesa no era totalmente compartido por el otro extremo, donde Snape les miraba de soslayo con una expresión austera en su rostro: difícilmente era posible saber si estaba provocada por el intento de Remus de haberle pintado de naranja o el ver que el ex-licántropo seguía siendo tan especial y querido por Virginia y Mahe como siempre. Los celos que a veces le recorrían cuando presenciaba o imaginaba aquellas situaciones tan familiares entres ellos comenzaron a recorrer de nuevo sus venas. Apretó la mandíbula resoplando disimuladamente y al momento notó como apretaban su brazo: miró de reojo hacia el otro lado encontrándose con la cálida sonrisa de Florence. Se la devolvió en un principio un tanto forzado pero terminó decidiendo prestar su atención a su compañera de mesa aunque su mente y su corazón seguían en el otro lado.

El tiempo fue pasando mientras las bandejas y platos se vaciaban al tiempo que los estómagos se llenaban. Durante la cena, los fantasmas también habían contribuido a entretener a los alumnos y profesores con sus coreografías aéreas y sus danzas. El más aplaudido fue sin lugar a dudas sir Nicholas que entró ataviado con su nuevo uniforme de cazador decapitado junto a un fantasmagórico caballo que cabalgó al galope por todo el salón haciendo que la cabeza del fantasma se mantuviese más rato posada sobre su hombro que sobre su cuello.

Dumbledore reposaba tranquilo en su silla, con sus manos entrelazadas y casi sintiendo el sopor habitual que sucede a una buena comida. Harry se giró hacia él observándole durante un momento: aquel hombre de barba blanca y tierna mirada azul siempre había sido para él más que un profesor o el director de colegio, más incluso que el mejor mago que había conocido nunca y del cual había aprendido tanto: había sido parecido a un abuelo, siempre protegiéndole, siempre cuidándole aunque él no lo supiera. Y aunque muchas más veces de las que hubiera debido, le ocultó cosas importantes, no podía reprochárselo. Siempre le había tenido mucho aprecio, a pesar de que recordaba bien aquellos momentos fugaces en los que Voldemort le hizo querer atacarle con solo mirarle. Pero aquel no había sido él mismo. En cambio, el joven que se sentaba en ese momento junto al viejo profesor sí era consciente del cariño que sentía por aquel hombre y no sabía si el hecho de trabajar codo a codo con él desde hacía meses, podía ser la causa de sentirle más cercano que nunca. El director encontró la mirada con los ojos de Harry y sonrió tiernamente, casi como si supiera todo lo que el chico había pensado en esos instantes de él.

-Está cansado, señor ¿por qué no se marcha a su habitación a reposar?  
-Pues la verdad es que tienes razón –confirmó sus palabras suspirando- Ya es casi medianoche y no estoy acostumbrado a…

No llegó a terminar la frase porque repentinamente, un brillante relámpago seguido de un fuerte trueno resonó en el salón. Sin entender de donde podía proceder el ruido, ya que la noche en el exterior era totalmente despejada, todos miraron instintivamente hacia arriba: las negras y espesas nubes que adornaban el techo encantado comenzaban a moverse más inquietamente, como si una fuerte brisa en las alturas las dirigiese, como si una mano invisible las alentase… Los alumnos comenzaron a observar el techo, curiosos y expectantes del nuevo espectáculo que iban a disfrutar antes de terminar la fiesta. En la mesa de profesores también estaban pendientes del hechizo que encantaba el techo sin saber qué nueva locura se les habría ocurrido a los organizadores de la velada. Mahe contemplaba asombrada la fiereza que el encantamiento parecía acumular segundo tras segundo: miró de reojo a Harry pero comprobó que esta vez él no estaba enterado de cuál era el nuevo espectáculo. Sin duda, también habían querido darle una sorpresa a él. Un nuevo relámpago destelló y el trueno que le siguió fue más fuerte aún; cuantos más segundos pasaban, más violencia parecía adoptar las nubes que seguían arremolinándose de la misma manera que un huracán cuando se forma. Esta vez fue Harry quien miró al director cuya expresión era sorprendida por el fenómeno.

-Señor…

Pero no atendió a su llamada si no que siguió observando el extraño comportamiento del hechizo. Los nubarrones se alumbraban casi intermitentemente dando la impresión de que la brillante luz eran latidos que le daban vida propia. Algo pareció vibrar en las alturas y repentinamente y sin que nadie lo esperase, todas las calabazas que había suspendidas en el aire comenzaron a caer como proyectiles sobre las mesas y alumnos; los gritos empezaron a suceder pero lógicamente al ser solo calabazas encantadas, en el momento de casi rozar a los chicos y chicas, se desvanecían pero el instinto de todos los jóvenes había sido el mismo: cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos y alguno que otro, meterse debajo de la mesa. En pocos segundos el gran comedor solo quedó iluminado por las antorchas de las paredes haciendo más tenebrosa la vista refulgente del cielo encantado y su aparente tormenta seca. Las risas nerviosas de los jóvenes por el susto de ver caer la decoración sobre sus cabezas se oyeron por el comedor acompañados por los comentarios de ese fin de fiesta. Aquella representación sí les había asustado pero... era Halloween, la noche del miedo. Algunos de los profesores observaban a Dumbledore que no quitaba ojo del techo, como si estuviese intentando descubrir lo próximo que iba a suceder, mientras otros seguían pendientes del extraño fenómeno. De pronto, las risas y comentarios cesaron y el salón se quedó en total silencio, un silencio extraño solo roto en la lejanía por las campanadas del reloj que daban las doce, el límite de la noche… Todos estaban atentos a qué sería lo siguiente que iba a ocurrir porque estaba claro que ahí no acababa la broma. Los segundos que transcurrían con el único sonido de las campanadas y sin ningún otro movimiento solo hizo que la expectación comenzara a crecer entre todos, impulsada y alentada por la confusión. De pronto, Mahe sintió como casi se le paraba la respiración e instintivamente, buscó la mano de Harry, apretándola con fuerza: su instinto se había disparado asustándola sobremanera.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry? –preguntó temerosa sin quitar vista de la bóveda. El apretó también su mano contestando en un susurro.  
-No lo sé… tranquila.

Tranquilidad, algo que no podía sentir en aquel momento cuando era un escalofrío lo que recorría su espalda _"Hay algo malo, oscuro…"_ pensó cerrando los ojos mientras Harry volvía a apretar aún más su mano tratando de consolar el miedo y la sensación que sabía que había comenzado a sentir. Hasta él podía percibirlo. Un tremendo y aterrorizante relámpago iluminó de nuevo cada una de las nubes del techo encantado haciendo que todos, quisieran o no, desviasen su mirada hacia arriba. Las campanadas se sucedían una tras otra llegando a las doce e inesperadamente… un terrorífico trueno sonó tan fuerte que más de uno se tuvo que tapar los oídos. De pronto nadie supo como reaccionar: las nubes encantadas cayeron empicadas sobre el salón dando la impresión de ser una gran losa pero lo peor fue comprobar que no solo era el encantamiento y la ilusión óptica de ver descender a gran velocidad los espesos nubarrones: el techo real del comedor se desprendía sobre sus cabezas comenzando a caer cascotes y trozos de roca. Los gritos, llantos y chillidos fueron uno cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía pero entonces, con inusitada rapidez, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y alzando su diestra irradió toda su magia hacia las piedras que caían. No pronunció hechizo alguno pero su poder impulsado por su mano fue suficiente para convertir todas aquellas piedras que caían en polvo antes de que siguieran descendiendo. Los trozos de techo que se desplomaban estallaron y de pronto solo una espesa nube de polvo se apoderó del salón. La mayoría de los profesores se habían levantando y habían sacado su varitas con la intención de defenderse aunque no sabían bien de qué. El ruido fue cesando, solo se escuchaban los quejidos de algunos alumnos que habían sido alcanzados por las primeras piedras así como las toses por el polvo. La confusión era total y poco a poco, cuando la polvareda se fue disipando, las miradas volvieron a centrarse en el techo: una enorme grieta lo había partido en dos… como a una roca. Más allá de la gran fisura solo había oscuridad y negrura de las entrañas del edificio, nada más. El techo encantado de Hogwarts ya no existía.

-Esto sí que no estaba preparado –murmuró Harry, aún con su encantada en la mano, mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían el techo sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. Se acercó a Dumbledore en cuya mirada había una extraña mezcla de rabia, tristeza y furia- Señor…  
Le vio bajar ligeramente la cabeza y cerrar los ojos frunciendo el ceño.  
-Las defensas han caído –le oyó murmurar.  
-¿Có... cómo? –se atrevió a preguntar el chico pero el director no respondió, alzó de nuevo la cabeza y la mirada hacia lo que quedaba del techo y suspirando profundamente, observó a los asustados alumnos que iban aumentando el tono de voz conforme iban recuperando el habla por el susto y se movían inquietos de un lado a otro comenzando a formar un gran barullo.  
-¡Tranquilidad! –exclamó Dumbledore con una potente voz. Todo el cansancio y agotamiento que había tenido hasta solo unos minutos antes parecía haber desaparecido con lo ocurrido, obligándose a reponerse- Debéis mantener la calma y no dejaros atrapar por el pánico de lo ocurrido, por muy difícil que sea. –tragó saliva y volvió a tomar aire- Prefectos, acompañad a los alumnos a sus casas –se giró hacia su personal que le observaba atento- Algunos de los profesores que se encarguen de los chicos que haya heridos y los lleven a la enfermería. Haced el favor de reuniros después en la sala de profesores. –algunos de ellos no tardaron ni un segundo más en bajar del estrado y acercarse a los alumnos que habían recibido algún golpe por las primeras piedras caídas y a aquellos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, que estaban muy nerviosos por lo que habían experimentado. Dumbledore miró de un lado a otro y volvió a ordenar- Severus, Harry, por favor, acompañadme a mi despacho. Debemos hablar.

Los dos profesores asintieron y siguieron al director que ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta trasera. El resto de maestros bajaron también hacia las mesas de los alumnos para poder ayudar en lo que pudieran: Virginia, intentando soltar el cúmulo de energía que había percibido de Dumbledore, se acercó a la mesa de su casa para comprobar cómo se encontraban sus chicos; Mahe, aún temblorosa y sin poder evitar seguir sintiendo escalofríos por la maldad que había dominado el comedor en cuestión de segundos, también se aproximó a su mesa donde encontró que Mark consolaba a una asustada Nora que en cuanto vio que su amiga se acercaba, corrió hacia ella abrazándola; Lupin se acercó a Gryffindor donde Ginny y Derek, a pesar de no ser la casa del chico, animaban a todos los alumnos que seguían más aterrorizados; Florence se encaminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin e intentó también quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido para que los chicos y chicas se tranquilizaran. Cada profesor ocupado de los alumnos a su cargo, todos preocupados y temerosos de que algo tan espantoso hubiese sucedido pudiendo haber sido toda una catástrofe. Todos echando fugaces miradas al techo con las expresiones de temor e indignación en sus rostros, todos… menos una persona que disimulaba su sonrisa mientras también consolaba a los chicos. _"¡Que fin de fiesta más perfecto!"_

* * *

Que mala más mala: primer ataque al corazón de Hogwarts pero no el último, os lo aseguramos... jejeje. A ver, os comento: el cuento de la pequeña ciudad francesa de los hombre calabaza es en realidad la representación que hacen durante Halloween en Disney París (esta es la "pequeña ciudad francesa" jeje)Hay figurantes con cabeza de calabaza por todo el parque y se ponen a pintarlo todo de naranja mientras las brujas (que son rosas y malvadas) tratan de impedírselo. Me lo pasé tan bien y me gustó tanto el ambiente que ya supe cómo hacer este capi. Espero que a vosotros os haya gustado también. Os dejo en compañía de Nigriv y nosotros nos vemos dentro de unas cuantas semanas. Besos! 


	51. Capítulo 50: Sospechas y consecuencias

Los disclaimer de las Guilmains no son nada convenciones, Nigriv sigue homenajeando a JKR a base de hacer recodar a su lectores las palabras y nombres más raros de los libros. Nuestra concursante de hoy, a petición propia, es **Kumiko 1906, **veamos como se lleva con la Orden del Fenix y su pasapalabra.

**A:** Tonks dice de ella que es justa y honesta asi que debe de ser buena Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Magicas

**B:** Guardian del equipo irlandés que le hizo una espectacular parada a Ladislaw Zamojski

**C:** De este miembro asesinado de la primera Orden nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

**D:** Según 'El Quisquilloso' esta señora afirma que Sirius es Stubby Boardman.

**E:** Mago de seguridad en el Ministerio, fue el que arrestó a Sturgis Podmore

**F:** si quieres sellar una puerta este encantamiento es el tuyo.

**G:** A Harry lo trae como loco en el último año y resulta que no recuerda que hay uno guardado en una vitrina en Grimmauld Place.

**H:** Esta intengrante de la Avanzada se reía de un pelapatatas en Privet Drive.

**I:** Si Molly usa este encantamiento en una puerta te aseguro que no escucharas nada.

**J:** Si quieres ver a Gilderoy Locvkhart tendrás que pasar por esta sala de San Mungo.

**K:** A este chico, según los gemelos, le salieron granos en la época en la que cursaba sus TIMOS.

**L:** En esta dirección vive Sturgis Podmore. Uff con esta me he pasado .

**M:** Si sigues a las Guilmains, seguro que recuerdas a este vecino muggle de Harry.

**N:** a este precisamente lo aturde Hermione al comienzo de la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios.

**O:** Si no quieres dejar rastro de tu paso tendrás que usar este hechizo.

**P:** Nombre del edificio donde está San Mungo

**Q:** Apodo que los merodeadores danban a Snape mientras eran estudiantes.

**R:** Nombre del menor de los Black

**S:** "El Único que Regresó", aunque JKR no lo crea.

**T:** Este examinador pidio a Harry que hiciera su patronus.

**U:** El inventor de la maldición expelente de visceras.

**V:** Fue aspirante a Guardina para Gryffindor pero tenía otras prioridades que el quidditch.

**W: **El responsable de que los inodoros regurgitaran.

**X:** Contien la X, la prima más malvada de Sirius.

**Y:** Contiene la Y; apellido de la profesora que cuidó de Hegwid cuando fue atacada llevando una carta a Hogwarts.

**Z:** Con este embrujo Malfoy consiguió llevarle a Harry a Umbridge.

Hola a todos, de nuevo Nigriv con vosotros. Estos días hemos percibido que nos faltan mucha gente por leer, toda una pena que justo cuando llega la acción importante nos dejeis abandonadas o no nos comenteís tantos comosoléis hacer. Quisiera pensar que falló el aviso de ffnet por que en fin, estamabamos en un momento clave de la historia y en estos momentos es cuando más fastidia la ausencia de los más asiduos; de hecho ese capítulo no quisimos subirlo en la semana de Pascua para que no pasara justamente lo que ha terminado pasando (una lastima y toda una rabia, ya sabeis que me paso con la sinceridad pero en fin, soy así). Aquello que habéis pedido insistentemente comienza a llegar y ... nos quedamos bastante desfraudadas, sinceramente. Espero que con este capitulo, si no visteís el anterior retomeis la lectura de los dos y también comentéis sobre el ataque. Aunque el bueno es el de antes, este... os dejará con ganas de saber, ya os lo advierto. Os respondo a los rr y vamos con la lectura.

**Parótida:** Realmente no me acuerdo si Mahe te respondió al rr en el capitulo anterior (lo comprobaría si en el trabajo tuviera internet pero supongo que es "una suerte" que no lo tenga o estaría enganchada todo el rato) pero de todos modos como me hizo mucha ilusión volver a verte quería saludarte, así que HOLA! Cuanto tiempo. No te preocupes que antes de que terminemos la historia tendrás tiempo de ponerte al día, eso es seguro, aun queda mucho por delante y me hace temblar por que me queda mucho por escribir (Mahe va más adelantada que yo en la tarea.) Espero que estudies mucho y que rindas más aún que a veces no concuerda así que mi mejor deseo es ese, que te cueste poquito estudiar. Besos.

**Paty**: Hoy tu primera pregunta tiene muy fácil respuesta, Harry es bueno en todo (jajaja uy Mahe Guilmain me va a matar por el pensamiento Heineken que he tenido, que mal estoy pero hay que ponerle un poquito de humor a la vida) Lo de Mark y lo de los hombres calabaza... una gozada, si ya me había sorprendido yo misma con "el origen perdido" cuando vi que el hombre calabaza era Remus... Uhmmm creo que la Guilmain dentro de mí reaccionó. Respecto al techo... uff pobrecito hace siglos que ese capítulo estaba hecho y no sabes aún la de veces que Mahe y yo comentamos que qué pena del techo, es como si miráramos al cielo esperando ver estrellas y nos encontráramos la fría roca. Pena... claro que nos da pero bueno estamos en Hogwarts y la acción discurre este año ahí así que... por algún sitio teníamos que empezar y puesto que las malas y sus acciones también salen de nuestra pluma pues zarpazo a todo el corazón Ravenclaw, además de un ataque como bien dices es un daño psicológico a todos. Vale hoy todos estáis de acuerdo en que la mala es Amy, lo seguiremos revisando para cuando llegue el momento de descubrirlo, lo que me aterra es que todos pensáis lo mismo uff mejor no digo nada por que tanta gente no se va a equivocar. Pues te dejo por el momento a la espera de otro capítulo. Nos vemos, cuídate.

**TachiFK:** Uy otro de los que nos tenían abandonaditas, que alegría veros volver sobre todo por que sabemos que suele ser indicativo de que estáis menos agobiados de asuntos muggles. No se si este capítulo te deje con más intriga pero te aseguro que antes del de Halloween había capítulos que deberían de haberte intrigado bastante, quizás más adelante le vayas encontrando sentido. En fin espero no decepcionarte con el que leerás ahora por que después de las cosas que os cuenta Mahe es muy difícil mantenerle el nivel. Nos vemos y paciencia con tus estudios y animo con tu fic, a propósito ¿de que va?. Y por supuesto otra apuesta por Amy, creo que nos hemos pasado al dejarlo tan claro, en fin... lo hecho, hecho está.

**Anitapotter**: Otra apuesta por Amy como la mala (me voy a convertir en Ludo Bagman a este paso anotando todas vuestras opciones en una libreta, luego si acertáis me doy a la fuga para no pagar las deudas ¿me dejáis?) Sabes, las maneras de asustar de Harry me encantan, se lo hace pasar muy mal a Mark pero sinceramente, ha salido más bicho de que lo era Harry y encima alentado por las historias de su primo... Es que parece que no se va a cansar si no lo supera, pobrecita de Nora que le sigue la corriente. ¿cómo se han caido las defensas...? Te podría contestar pero voy a dejar que leas el capítulo de hoy a ver si te aclaras un poco, aunque básicamente te explico, para que un ataque surta efecto en Hogwarts antes tienen que caer las defensas evidentemente, pues si no lo pararía. ¿Y como lo sabe Dumbledore¿Es que hay algo que se le escape a ese hombre? Yo creo que calla más de lo que habla. Hasta el de JK en el sexto libro y mira que esta vez ha hablado. A ver, que pregunta es esa de si tenemos la muerte de Dumbledore preparada, sois unos cuantos la que la teneís tomada con el pobre, espero que solo sea influencia de lo escrito por Jo por que vamos este fics estaba planeado bastante antes de que saliera el Principe así que no tiene por que seguir ese camino no? Lo mejor de esto es que me encanta escuchar vuestras opiniones, es genial por que nos ayuda a saber si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Marc: **Sinceramente espero que tus vacaciones hayan ido mejor que las mías, voy a comenzar a odiar los Jueves santos más que Guilmain a Snape y con eso creo que lo digo todo. En fin pero fuera males. Totalmente de acuerdo contigo el capítulo era magnifico, otro de los motivos por lo que no quisimos subirlo en plena época de vacaciones, aunque viendo la respuesta de los lectores que ha sido menor que otras veces la verdad es que abríamos el mail y decíamos ¿no leen? Una pena que como autoras estemos deseando subir un capítulo y justo en ese tengamos menos seguimiento. Me fastidia mogollón y más pensar que suele pasarle más a menudo a Mahe. Intentaremos seguir así por todos los que estáis puntuales a la cita, o a lo máximo mejorar si es posible. Ciao.

**DaIUuCh.MagIC.WoRLd.HP: **Reconozco que lo he copiado y pegado, sería incapaz de aprenderme esto tan largo. ¿Pero por qué todo el mundo piensa que Harry es el malo? Si no mantiene a raya a su primo se le sube a las barbas, mira que cuando le dio la capa ya pensó en qué lio no lo iba a meter a él a causa de sus travesuras. Menos mal que digamos Nora salió con el consentimiento de Dumbledore. En fin yo lo veo muy bien hecho. Me encanta, no solo acusas a Amy sino que recuerdas que alguien envió una carta a Narcissa y unes los hechos, como dice la propia JK a los buenos sabuesos hay que temerles, te tendré un ojo encima a ver que más discurres. ¿Te asustaste? Eso es que sentiste lo mismo que nosotras, sinceramente yo me suelo insensibilizar con las relecturas pero aún me duele ver el techo así y miedo... bueno sinceramente, como autora no me puedo asustar por tan poco (creo que hable demasiado) En fin, este capítulo aunque tiene información no es tan explosivo, al menos hasta un punto (y en otros puntos explota demasiado : ) pero ya veremos que efecto tiene en vosotros. Eso sí después de algo tan bueno como el anterior no me tiréis piedras. A leer se ha dicho. Besos.

**Zalamandra**: Pues sí, demasiado pequeñas y como todas las Semanas Santas acabo más agotada que con sensación de haber tenido vacaciones, pero al menos se han disfrutado en cierto modo. Espero que tu espalda ya se haya repuesto del esfuerzo de la carga y ahora todo vaya bien. Pues sí, vaya prenda que se ha colado en el colegio, y Sevi... pues con esa nariz ganchuda (¿no era que Harry lo definía así en uno de los libros?) ya me dirás si puede oler a más leguas que nadie. ¿Y yo que hago metiéndome con mi Sev? Bueno creo que Harry no llegó a sacar a nadie del colegio cuando aún no tenía edad no? Pero como ya dije antes, Mark parece querer superarlo (que iluso es el pobre) Y lode disney lo mejor fue ver reflejado en los escritos las experiencias de Mahe, solemos hacerlo pero se que se lo pasó genial en ese viaje, que llegó llena de otro tipo de magia que la hacía sonreír y eso no se paga con nada. Ahora cada vez que releo y veo a los hombres calabaza me acuerdo de su cara (y me encanta que escogiera a Lupin) Cuidate y espero que a estas fechas ya estes menos agotada aunque sigamos todas con clases. Ciao

**Andromeda**: Bienvenida, aunque creo que aún tardarás en llegar aquí. A estas alturas llegaste a nosotras y aunque ya te respondí por mail espero pronto poder comunicarnos por los rr de cada capítulo. Tienes mucha lectura y me sorprende que aún no nos hayas dicho nada al menos de MA (ese es cortito ya deberías de haberlo leído) En fin espero saber de ti antes de que nos alcances por que UP es demasiado UP para que solo nos des una valoración final. De todos modos estoy deseando saber si la historia te atrapa tanto como el prologo de esta. Herederos.. fundadores.. mira que preguntarnos por eso cuando aquí aun no saben nada...y tan solo a la lectura del prologo y un capitulo. Bueno espero verte pronto. Cuidate.

**Caro**: Avada para Amy, tu eres más agresiva en tu apuesta :D y a Mark... ¿qué le hacemos por diablillo¿o ya tiene suficiente con lo que le hace su primo? En fin, uy... la escena de CdF en la que Snape remanga para darle un zopapo en la cabeza a Ron y Harry... ains que me lo como. Y sí siempre lleva algo blanco debajo aunque claro yo lo modifique, mi Sev de camisa blanca es intocable y un encanto (AY! Me acabo de llevar yo un zopapo de parte de Guilmain esta mujer es insoportable) En fin, lo del tren inundado... ¿qué me he perdido? Revisaré cuando lance el rr de Mahe a ver que te dijo ella. Nos vemos.

**Kimita-potter**: Me encanta veros volver de verdad, tenemos mucha gente y siempre falla alguno por sus compromisos pero aún así nos gusta veros de vez en cuando. Sinceramente nos dejas el rr en el capitulo 36 y ahora mismo no se a que nivel de la historia estás por que tampoco me dejas ninguna pista pero si ahí está buena, cuando leas esto seguro que nos dices que estás mejor. No te agobies, lee a tu ritmo que así cuando lleguen mis vacas flojas y tengamos que parar , mientras los demás se desesperan esperando un capi nuevo tu tendrás tiempo de ponerte al día. Me alegro mucho de que no nos olvidéis. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

**Kumiko 1906**: Pues sí la madre de Derek es Amy, así que todos tenéis en ojo a la posible culpable. tormenta... uy, ya veremos a ver cuanto nos queda de tormenta, me temo que esto solo comienza. Actualizado, y pasapalabras incluido espero que te lo pases bien haciendo, si te faltan nombres di lo que se te courra que no me importa reírme de verdad, hacen falta sonrisas en el mundo y lo mejor de esto es pasarselo bien. Espero verte por aquí. Nos vemos.

**Stiby**: Creo que eres la que mas problemas se encuentra con el servidor y es que debe de notar tus ansias y decide fastidiar, estas maquinas... no el caso es que había avisos de que siertos días han cambiado el servidor y también el editor (que horror esta mañana no me tomaba el simbolo >> para separar y como tempoco toma el asterisco ya no se que voy a usar para diferenciar las escenas, espero que ahora si me los tome) El caso es que sí, que era una maravilla para perderselo, espero que la gente que no ha dejado rr no se lo haya "perdido" y que vuelva cuando lean y que no sea que se han cansado; y si se han cansado pues allá ellos. EH! Como alguien le ponga una mano encima a Lupin se las va a ver conmigo, y mira que no se las ve bill por que el pobre le puso la zarpa involuntariamente, pero no te aseguro que algún día la autora no se tome la revancha por como me lo dejó. Así que no, los hombres calabaza gracias a Merlin no eran el hechizo aunque viendo como ha quedado el techo casi que hubiese sido preferible tener a alguien con cabeza calabaza ¿verdad? No me hagas ni caso que desvarío más que Ojoloco hoy. ¿Pero de verdad veís a Harry así? Jajaja yo me troncho, pero más reía el día que leí el capítulo de intentar imaginarme a Mahe con cara seria cuando se que no sabe mentir así. dices que el principio te parece muy lejano anque tambien afirmas que no te hemos defraudado, creo que a veces nos ocurre eso incluso leyendo a JK, aunque con ella algunas cosas toman sentido incluso dos libros desúés; nosotras no llegamos a tanto pero es bueno que no te olvides de todo lo que hemos contado por que sigue habiendo pistas del por que de todo ese largo verano, aunque también te digo que aún os queda mucho por descubrir. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus animo y no te acueste tan tarde! un besote.

Nos falta mucha gente la verdad, espero que fuera cosa del servidor pero me fastidia que pase esto. El capítulo de la semana pasada era estupendo y aunque este no le llega ni a la suela del zapato pues en fin, todo lo que se "hable" hoy tendrá su sentido más adelante aunque algunas cosas os parezcan fuera de lugar. Nos vemos más abajo, ahora a disfrutar...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 50: ****SOSPECHAS Y CONSECUENCIAS**

**(Por Nigriv)**

Harry entró rápidamente en la sala de profesores, seguido de cerca por un aún más serio que él Snape. El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, todos los profesores agrupados cuchicheando entre sí sobre lo acontecido en el techo del Gran Comedor apenas unas horas antes. Al verlo llegar todos quedaron en silencio y fueron a ocupar su lugar a la mesa.

-Bien, Snape y yo hemos estado hablando con Dumbledore y… - Harry suspiró fuertemente eludiendo de su mente lo que sabía no podía revelar; a su lado una mirada más que preocupada de Mahe le mostró que podía percibir su inquietud. - …Siento decir que tenemos graves problemas.

- ¿Cómo de graves?- Preguntó inmediatamente Lupin.

Harry lo miró serio, ahora mismo no parecía el joven de dieciocho años que era, sino todo un subdirector experimentado en tratar ciertos temas cuando sin embargo era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a uno de ellos.

-Los suficientes.- Respondió mirándole fijamente, pidiéndole calladamente que no insistiera en saber mucho más allá de lo que iba a explicar.- Las defensas de Hogwarts fueron establecidas correctamente. La… supuesta inexperiencia de los Jefes de Casa,- dijo mirando de mala forma a un Snape callado y enojado que se había sentado a su izquierda junto a De La Croix,- no afectó en absoluto a su eficacia.- En la sala se escucharon un par de murmullos apagados.- El director lo ha dejado muy claro.

Su rotunda afirmación apagó todo comentario de aquellos desconfiados que hubiesen estado esperando un comentario de Snape si Potter les ocultaba algo. Al no hallar interrupción alguna todos volvieron a prestarle atención.

-Por eso mismo- continuó- lo más lógico a pensar es que el ataque se haya producido desde… dentro.

Un coro de voces sorprendidas se alzó ahora incontrolado en toda la sala, llenando el silencio de expresiones tales como; "¿Qué?", "Imposible", "Es una locura…" Manteniendo firme su postura Harry se fijó en todas y cada una de las reacciones de los que tenía delante. Malacrift se movía nerviosa en la silla, el miedo presente en sus ojos, evitando mirar a todos incluso a Lupin quien, sentado junto a ella, le devolvía a Harry la mirada, tan silencioso y preocupado como Mahe que sentada a su diestra observaba temerosa de él a su madre. _"¿Por qué se siente así?"_ pensó momentáneamente preocupado por ella, antes de volver a volcar toda su atención en los presentes. Casi al fondo de la sala las profesoras Vector y Babbling hablaban entre sí y fue consciente de que seguramente comentaban que esto nunca hubiese ocurrido si Sprout, Fliwitch y Mc Gonagall siguieran aquí; Snape se mantenía impertérrito, escuchando lo que muy en voz baja le comentaba De la Croix evitando así que él los escuchara, pero sus ojos estaban clavados al otro lado de la mesa, la vista fija en Guilmain cuyos ojos entrecerrados mostraban su claro recelo ante tales comentarios.

-Silencio, por favor.- Pidió contundente antes de que la situación se descontrolara más.- No es momento de dividirnos amigos.- Agregó con un leve tono de desconfianza que no pudo eludir.- Ahora más que nunca Hogwarts debe permanecer unido y sus representantes con él.- Sus palabras parecieron tener poco efecto sobre algunos de algunos de los presentes.

-Pero pensáis que el ataque lo perpetraron desde dentro.

Afirmó Séptima, la profesora de Aritmancia, una de aquellas a las que apenas conocía pues nunca llegó a cursar su asignatura mientras fue estudiante. Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Eso es como sospechar de uno de nosotros.- Replicó airada, poniendo en palabras el pensamiento que sin duda habría asaltado a todos. Potter alzó su mano deteniendo todo comentario que fuese a tener lugar.

-Nadie está acusando a nadie.- Y para aclararlo aún más prosiguió a explicarles antes de que se lanzaran a divagar.- No es la primera vez que alguien se cuela en Hogwarts, todos lo sabemos, ni la primera vez que un alumno – matizó mirando desafiante hacia la parte Slytherin- es el responsable de los males que nos aquejan; primero Ryddle, luego Malfoy….- Mahe se estremeció incontrolablemente- Nadie mejor que yo lo sabe. Y supongo que no hace falta que os recuerde a las tres "prendas" cargadas de ira que tenemos este curso entre nosotros.

Esta vez el murmullo levantado en la sala pareció darle la razón, con dos excepciones claro; De la Croix y Snape lo miraban reflejando rabia a su insinuación, aunque le sorprendió descubrir que ella parecía más afectada incluso que el hombre.

-¿Hablas de ira Potter?- Preguntó de pronto la rubia, haciendo que sus compañeros le pusieran atención. Harry la miró receloso.

-Ira, resentimiento… como lo quieras llamar.

-Ya,- lo interrumpió- y si hablamos de eso¿por qué pensar en los crios?

Su voz resonó pausada, inocente como siempre, pero Harry no se dejó engañar, ella parecía perseguir algún fin concreto y, aunque no sabía a dónde quería llegar, sin comprender bien el por qué se sintió repentinamente angustiado por lo que pudiera decir.

-No son críos, los tres son ya tan adultos como yo mismo y muy conscientes de lo que hacen. No sé por que los defiendes.- Añadió comenzando a alterarse. Pero ella no pareció inmutarse, al contrario, se encogió de hombros un instante y siguió hablando tal cual. Todos los ojos de la sala estaban posados en ellos.

-No creo que hayan sido ellos.

-Tampoco yo los he culpado, solo hice una apreciación al respecto.

Le estaba costando la misma vida mantenerse sereno en esta situación y el agobio inesperado que percibía invadía a Mahe tampoco es que lo estuviera ayudando. Pero sabía que tenía que sobrellevar aquello y vadear la verdad que no podía revelar. De la Croix no pareció contenta a su explicación e insistió.

-Los defiendo- prosiguió ahora con voz seria- por que hay entre nosotros quien odia más que….

-¡DE LA CROIX!- Gritó Guilmain poniéndose en pie tan rápido que Harry ni puedo reaccionar.- ¿Me estás acusando?

La interpelada ladeó la cabeza un instante en silencio, su cara surcada por una mueca de fingida modosidad.

-¡Señoras!- Impuso silencio entre ellas Harry, sin saber que hacer ante aquel giro inesperado, más cuando Virginia seguía en pie, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa en un gesto tan defensivo como ofensivo, su energía tan descontrolada al agravio que podía percibirse en toda la sala.

-Yo no dije eso- Objetó Florence mientras Virginia respondía airada y casi a la vez un "Lo insinuastes"- fue otra 'apresiación' más.

-Cállate De la Croix- Intervino Harry esta vez mirándola enojado pues ya se esperaba su replica.- Guilmain ha demostrado con creces su lealtad.

Virginia apenas podía contenerse ante aquella mujer, pero dejar que la rabia se apoderara de ella y se expandiera por su ser solo empeoraría la situación así que, poniendo toda su concentración en ello se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho visiblemente enojada, la vista fija en los dos Slytherin que tenía enfrente. Harry estaba colapsado, sus propias sensaciones solo eran superadas por las que madre e hija le transmitían irremediablemente.

- Si nos ponemos así...- Habló esta vez Guilmain aparentemente serena, aunque su tono de voz sonó tan amenazador como sarcástico- ... Hay este curso algún profesorado nuevo que ha estado 'perdido' durante años.

La reacción al fondo de la sala fue más evidente que allí a donde aquel ataque verbal iba dirigido, pues la aludida volvió a ignorar las palabras y con toda tranquilidad apenas si replicó un "Háblalo con Dumbledore". El resto de profesores permanecían silenciosos, siguiendo atentos el desarrollo de la conversación , los ojos fijos de una a otra pero sin atreverse a interferir, conscientes quizás del cariz y la magnitud que adquiría la discusión entre las dos mujeres.

-No entres en su juego, Virginia- Le recomendó Harry, recibiendo de ella como respuesta una mirada que lo petrificó.

-Pero ambas llevan razón.

Resonó en ese momento la austera voz de Snape, y eso fue el detonante que dio paso al mayor caos nunca visto por el profesorado en esa sala de juntas. La ira de Virginia no se contuvo esta vez y se irradió partiendo de ella y haciendo vibrar hasta los muros. Solo fue un instante, el mismo que tardó en ponerse en pie y arremeter contra él gritándole.

-Mi odio nace de vencer a un mortífago. No dejaré que otro de ellos me acuse, mucho menos tú que te vendiste por tu poción.

Nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sus últimas palabras sonaron ya en el vacío dejado por su cuerpo al desaparecerse. El murmullo se alzó en la sala, las miradas airadas y furiosas de cuatro de ellos fijas en el Jefe de Casa, la rabia demostrada momentos antes por Guilmain concentrada ahora en la hija que parecía querer matar al padre con su mirada.

-¡Ya esta bien!

Exclamó Harry golpeando la mesa con el puño, en un acto descontrolado que ni siquiera impuso silencio. Mahe se levantó veloz y abandonó la habitación sin ni siquiera decir nada, dispuesta sin duda a ir en busca de su madre.

-Os habéis pasado- Recriminó furioso a los dos Slytherin, cuando sus ojos, relucientes de furia, volvieron a ellos tras observar la salida acelerada de Mahe de la habitación.- No esperaba esto de ti Snape.- Replicó aún más enojado.

El hombre mantuvo firme su mirada, cual si no se arrepintiera un ápice de sus palabras, pero fue De la Croix quien respondió a las recriminaciones mientras que sonriente dejaba reposar su mano en el brazo de su compañero.

-Eso es por que él no se deja cegar por el amor como tú, Potter.

Harry contrajo cara y cuerpo, desesperado, reteniendo las ganas de lanzar una maldición hacia aquella serpiente y, olvidándose de sus funciones de subdirector, respondió veloz como el rayo.

-El amor solo me abre los ojos Florence. Así fue como vencí Voldemort. ¡Y ten más respeto!- Añadió exasperado recordando quizás la situación.

-Parece que la verdad duele.

Comentó ofendida por su pronto en voz baja aunque no lo suficiente como para que él no lo escuchara pues estaba sentada a su lado. La paciencia de Harry estaba colmada pero antes de poderle responder una sombra apareció velozmente sobre la mesa situándose ante la profesora, bufando furiosa y mostrándole el pelo del lomo erizado. La intervención inesperada de Minerva klos dejó a todos boquiabiertos, excepto a ella.

-Vaya McGonagall- le habló mirándola fijamente con el azul nebuloso de sus ojos- usted si que sabe imponerse.

-Se acabó.- Sentenció Harry.- No consentiré esto nunca más.- Advirtió.

La gata se volvió entonces hacia él y se sentó moviendo el rabo claramente enojada, sus ojos diciéndole que había dejado que aquella situación llegara demasiado lejos.

-Ninguno de mis profesores, y repito, NINGUNO sin excepción, se pondrá contra otro sin pruebas que demuestren la veracidad de los hechos.- Su voz, esta vez más contundente, demostraba su determinación.- Necesitamos unirnos contra el enemigo, no lo contrario. Si algo así vuelve a ocurrir tomaré medidas drástricas.

El silencio cayó sobre la sala. La ira descargada por todos entremezclada con el miedo de unos y la impotencia de otros.

-Las defensas serán reestablecidas.- Continuó antes de que lo interrumpieran.- Se investigará el caso y todos vigilaremos cualquier movimiento extraño. Esto es todo hasta que sepamos más.- Añadió dando por terminada la reunión.

De la Croix fue la primera en levantarse airada, sin rastro alguno de sus elegantes movimientos esta vez y tras ella un inmutable Snape que, por su expresión, parecía ajeno a todo lo ocurrido y la marabunta que su comentario había desatado. Antes de que ella abandonara la habitación Harry se le acercó, mirada desconfiada hacia la mujer, herida hacia el hombre que la seguía.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Florence,- le advirtió- te guste o no, Guilmain te supera en muchos aspectos.

La mujer lo miró recelosa pero no se amilanó pareciendo olvidar que el chico era mucho más que un joven profesor.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- Preguntó ironizando.

-Eso es solo otra verdad.

Replicó pero en ese momento observó como al fondo de la sala alguien más se ponía en pie, infructuosamente retenido por Malacrif y, negándole con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia él, no sin antes escuchar otras palabras que aumentaron aún más su enojo.

-Así no conseguirás nada, vamos.

Su atención puesta en Lupin ignoró el comentario llegando hasta el amigo para impedirle que fuera tras Snape. Más esto no quedaría así, cuando las aguas se hubieran calmado todos y cada uno de ellos recibirían los reproches merecidos a su comportamiento.

-No eches más leña al fuego, Remus.- Le pidió reteniéndole a pesar de saber que se sentía igual o peor que él mismo.

Los ojos dorados de Lupin se clavaron en los suyos inyectados de la furia que sabía enfocada hacia aquel hombre. Le apretó la mano en el brazo y al mismo tiempo murmuró un "Por favor" Observó como Remus cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo se tensaba un instante y resoplaba finalmente indignado antes de volver a una relativa calma.

-Gracias- Añadió al ver que se contenía.

El resto del profesorado se retiraba ya murmurando entre ellos, algo inevitable después de lo ocurrido. La sala se fue quedando vacía y al final solo Malacrif permaneció sentada en su silla, su mirada tan ausente como ella misma desde que intentara retener a Remus.

-Ninguno deberíais de estar aquí- Comentó con voz trémula haciendo reaccionar a ambos.- Mahe y Virginia os necesitan.

Los dos hombres se miraron fugazmente a los ojos, la preocupación presente en ellos a la misma vez, y el sonido de dos plaf al unísono retumbó en la sala dejando a la mujer sola y aún sumida en sus pensamientos momentáneamente interrumpidos ante aquella apreciación. Con tanta tensión quizás nadie se había dado cuenta de todo lo que implicaba lo acontecido y dicho esta noche, pero sabía que no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta, no al menos algunos de ellos.

>>>>>>>>>>>

-Tranquilízate.

"Pom" Papeles y pequeños objetos volando por la sala.

-¿QUÉ ME TRANQUILICE?- Gritó a su hija quien estaba tan nerviosa como ella.- ¿Y me lo dices tú?- Le reprochó airada aun sabiendo que no tenía culpa de nada.

-¡No puedes hacerle caso!- Le respondió casi gritando a su vez a pesar de no querer hacerlo, más sus nervios no le permitieron controlarse.- Todos sabemos que no has sido tú- Trató de calmarla más lo que menos podía haberse esperado fu su reacción.

-¿Todos...?- Preguntó amenazante.- ¡La apoyó!- Dijo refiriendose a las palabras de su padre. Mahe pudo percibir a través de lo antiguo todo lo que ella había callado y por eso le replicó ofendida.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa su opinión?

Virginia retuvo el aire a su pregunta tan intensamente que su cara comenzó a tornarse colorada a la falta del aliento y los ojos se le abrieron en una expresión indiscutible de furor al responderle.

-Desde que vuelve a amargarme la vida.

También ahora percibió cada una de sus sensaciones. Ya no era solo esta acusación, sino que su madre no podía contener la rabia despertada en ella día antes con todo lo acontecido con su padrino y aún así no pudo más que suspirar aliviada al ver que aunque enojada esta vez la energía de su madre parecía un poco más controlada que momentos antes, como si el pronto de rabia comenzara a remitir.

-No le dejes hacerlo- Le aconsejó dando un paso hacia ella, la intención de acercársele para buscar un contacto que le permitiera intentar transmitirle una serenidad que ni ella misma sabía de donde es que iba a sacar.

-Ni lo intentes.- Le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos, retirándosele y alzando la mano al tiempo que la miraba amenazante.- Tu energía no me va a serenar esta vez Mahe. Y estar las dos juntas ahora no nos ayuda a ninguna.

La cara de su hija se trasmutó ofendida a su expresión, al rechazo tan directo de su ayuda y, aunque le dolió tanto como verla así sabía que, en cierto modo, tenía razón; una parte de ella siempre le recordaría a él y eso era algo que no podía evitar aunque lo deseaba de todo corazón.

-Déjame sola, por favor.- Le pidió casi sin voz, agotada por la rabia y el estrés vivido. Mahe permaneció quieta ante ella, expectante, recelosa de dejarla sola en ese estado y temerosa de lo que pudiera hacer si se volvía a enrabiar.- No voy a hacer ninguna locura- Le escuchó afirmarle, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos intuyendo sus miedos, cosa que sabía le había transmitido lo antiguo sin ninguna otra necesidad.- Y tú también debes de tranquilizarte.- Terminó.

Mahe cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas retenidas aflorar en ellos, dando involuntariamente la razón a su madre al no poderse contener por más tiempo.

-Pero...- comenzó a musitar eludiendo mirarla.

-Vete Mahe,- la alentó aunque dolida por ella.- Te prometo que luego pasaré a verte, cuando... me relaje.- suspiró.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y los fijo en ella, recelosa aún de la promesa de su progenitora. Pero sabiendo que nada conseguiría al insistir, excepto sulfurarla aún más de lo que ya estaba, asintió en silencio.

-Te esperaré- Añadió un segundo después y se giró presurosa abandonando el despacho de su madre mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Apenas si se había marchado su hija cuando un "plaf" resonó en el despacho haciendo que se volviera airada a la pregunta de "¿Quién…?" Más al verlo cerró los ojos suspirando aliviada.

-Remus.

Dijo casi sin voz, para abrir los párpados y encontrarlo ya junto a ella, los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazarla si es que se dejaba hacer. Guilmain dio un paso hacia él y se dejó abrazar anhelante. Durante unos minutos se refugió en su calidez, callada aunque temblante, pues Mahe acaba de marcharse y era demasiado lo acumulaba. Lupin alzó la cabeza y, a un simple vistazo de la sala, descubrió la furia irradiada por su energía en los destrozos realizados.

-No debes permitir que te afecte así.

Le aconsejó en un murmullo a su oído, su tono de voz más preocupado que reprochador pues sabía bien que aún estaba dolida incluso con él por lo ocurrido durante la Luna de Sangre, así que mucho más lo estaría con el otro hombre. Solo un suspiro dejó su pecho al apretarse más contra él. Sabía que tenía razón pero no podía evitarlo.

-Virginia.- La llamó a su mutismo.

-No… sniff, sniff.- Las lágrimas retenidas todo este tiempo al fin desbordaron sus ojos.- No digas nada.- Le pidió como pudo entre la rabia contenida y la angustia que abrasa su pecho, pues ya no le cabía acumular más dolor en él procedente de aquel a quien su amigo se refería.

-Esta bien.- Confirmó quedándose callado en espera de su reacción.

Un rato después ella alzó la cabeza y limpió sus ojos de llanto eludiendo premeditadamente su mirada.

-¿Mejor?.- Se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Lo justo.- Respondió agriada.

-Has hecho bien en dejar la junta, las cosas…

-No quiero saber nada.- Le cortó retirándose violentamente de él.- Ya he tenido bastante por esta noche.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió resignado percatándose de su advertencia.- Pero no vayas a volver a sulfurarte.- Guilmain lo miró resentida al pensamiento airado de si acaso no tenía derecho a estarlo pero en solo unos segundos trató de controlarse.

- No quiero volver a hacerlo.- Corroboró intentando que su voz sonara más dulcificada- Y te agradezco de corazón que vinieras.- Remus sonrió a sus palabras, lo que hizo que sintiera una punzada de dolor a lo que iba a pedirle.- Pero ahora me gustaría estar sola.- Lupin cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, ella nunca cambiara en estos casos.

-Te estaré esperando.- Sentenció, accediendo por el momento a su petición, pero dejándole muy claro que no estaría conforme sin volver a verla esa noche antes de retirarse. Una nueva mueca se dibujó en su cara antes de responderle.

-Como quieras, pero prometí ir a ver a Mahe, puede que me retrase bastante y ya es muy tarde.

-No me importa lo que tardes, pero ven. O aunque sea de madruga me tendrás buscándote.

-Y eres capaz de entrar a Ravenclaw.- Agregó ella con una triste sonrisa.

-Nada más fácil.- Le replicó guiñándole descaradamente lo que provocó que esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera.- Pero prefiero pensar que irás a descansar un rato.- Añadió retornando a la seriedad.

-¡UFF, que sí….- Agregó exasperada a la promesa arrancada.

-Entonces, te veré luego.

Aunque resignado a dejarla, y aún preocupado, se giró con la intención de abandonar el despacho, pero los destrozos repartidos por el suelo le hicieron volver a hablarle.

-¿Te ayudo con esto?- Preguntó aunque ya suponía su respuesta.

-Ahora lo haré yo.

Lupin no dijo nada más, avanzó hacia la puerta y solo antes de salir se detuvo a mirarla en silencio. La preocupación velaba de tal modo sus ojos que estos estaban apagados, carentes totalmente de esos destellos dorados que tanto le gustaban a Guilmain y, aunque ella supo de sus deseos de añadir algo, le sintió controlarlos y salir sin decir nada más.

Con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Guilmain se dejó caer en su sillón, volcando el peso de su cuerpo hacia delante y reclinando la cabeza sobre los brazos ya cruzados en el escritorio. Tres respiraciones tan profundas como pausadas y una conexión… Necesitaba recargar su energía, imbuirse del verdadero poder antiguo y permitir así que la magia relegara el odio despertado a ese lugar donde lograba controlarlo o la explosión de poder malicioso que había presenciado su despacho rato antes no sería nada comparado a lo que podría acontecer a su alrededor. Era difícil, cada vez le resultaba más difícil; todo lo conseguido durante aquel verano comenzaba a retornar desde que llegó a Hogwarts y mucho más desde su enfrentamiento cuando él se interpuso a sus deseos durante el eclipse.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó concentrada?. No lo sabía, ni tampoco le importaba. Hubiera continuado en el mismo estado si el sonido de la puerta al abrirse no la hubiese arrancado bruscamente de su concentración haciéndola alzar la cabeza repentinamente para, al clavar la vista en el recién llegado, perder toda la serenidad y control recientemente obtenidos.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Plaf"

El sonido de la aparición inesperada justo cuando entraba en su habitación la hizo sobresaltar asustada, para verse inmediatamente envuelta en un abrazo tan exaltado y preocupado como toda ella. Retuvo el aire y se dejó abandonarse sobre su pecho, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, sus corazones acelerados retumbando en dos pechos a un solo latir. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus bocas hasta que sus mutuos apoyos los tranquilizaron, envueltos ambos por un halo de poder a su alrededor. Pausadamente comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y la angustia presente en su voz preguntó murmurando a su oido.

-¿Cómo está?- Mahe se retiró levemente de su abrazo negando con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Mal. Muy mal- Añadió resoplando.- Dolida, enojada y resentida.- Fue diciendo al tiempo que la rabia le hacía ir aumentando el volumen de su voz sin apenas percatarse de ello.

-Como tú- Murmuró Harry entristecido, sabiendo bien como es que se sentía su amor.

-Mucho peor, te lo aseguro. Aún no se ha olvidado del disgusto delotro día y esto lo empeora todo.

-No deberíais de hacerle caso.- Mahe arrugó el entrecejo al escucharle.- Ya sabéis como es.

-¡Eso no es excusa Harry!- Dijo separándose levemente de él.- ¡La ha acusado frente a todos!- Exclamó exaltada.- ¿Cómo se atreve?- Preguntó indignada, la vista clavada en él como si pudiera darle la respuesta a una pregunta inútil.

-Siente debilidad por su Casa.

-Ya- Asintió exasperada, yendo a sentarse en el sofá.

Por un momento Harry la miró en silencio , consciente de que a pesar de que su presencia parecía haberla calmado un poco aún había mucha angustia dentro de ella, muestra de ello eran las lágrimas que aún recorrían silenciosas su cara. Se acercó a ella, tomó asiento a su lado y, retirándole el llanto de los ojos, le habló con toda la serenidad que pudo.

-Escúchame Mahe.- Le pidió haciendo que girara la cara hacia él.- No sé por qué lo ha hecho, ni quiero que pienses que lo excuso, - Mahe lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y airada a sus palabras, más tenía que contarle la verdad de todo lo ocurrido y este parecía el mejor momento para hacerlo- pero Snape sabe bien que no fue Virginia.- Ella ladeó la cabeza antes de preguntar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- Su voz sonó fría e incrédula a la afirmación, lo que era de esperar.

-Por que Dumbledore nos lo dijo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendida.- ¿Él sabe quién nos atacó?

-No pero…- Harry suspiró antes de continuar.- Esto va más allá de un simple altercado Mahe y, continuará.

Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida no solo por sus palabras sino también por la sensación atemorizada que percibió en él, lo que hizo que de pronto olvidara la actitud de su progenitor y volcara toda su atención en lo que le contaba su amor.

-¿Qué está pasando Harry?- Inquirió seria, más preocupada incluso que antes.- ¿Por qué dices que continuará?

Por un instante le vio cerrar los ojos y sintió como sus dedos le acariciaban las manos tiernamente, en un intento de hacerla sentir segura cuando ahora mismo ni siquiera él se sentía así.

-Quien quiera que pertrechó el ataque tiene el poder de Slytherin.- Afirmó finalmente realizando una profunda espiración para descargar su propia angustia.

-¿El poder de Slytherin?- Recalcó viendo como le asentía en silencio. - ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?- Preguntó asustada. Él la miró y percibió en sus ojos la preocupación.

-¿Recuerdas el día que llegamos?. ¿Aquel libro del que Snape nos enseñó el hechizo creado por los fundadores para imponer las defensas del castillo?.- Mahe asintió en silencio, imposibilitada de hablar por un nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su estomago. Harry tragó saliva y continuó aunque su voz se tornó más pausada y pesada, como si quisiera evitar hablar aunque sabía que no podía callar.- ¿Recuerdas que dijo que existe otro igual pero antagónico?

-¿Es ese el poder de Slytherin?- Preguntó saboreando la amargura de la verdad, pues de repente había vuelto a sentirse tan indispuesta como aquel día cuando su padre le contó sobre aquel oscuro volumen.

-Dumbledore nos ha pedido que lo busquemos pues alguien lo ha traído a Hogwarts.- Confirmó Harry, ella retuvo el aire hasta sentir que sus pulmones iban a explotar.- Pero hay más…

-¿Más?- sus pupilas se dilataron de puro miedo y se sintió temblar todo su cuerpo vibrando recorrido por una extraña energía repulsiva

-Parece que algo así estaba 'previsto', - explicó dudoso, como buscando la palabra más apropiada para definirlo- mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Otra profecía quizás?- Inquirió tan irónica como asustada, temblando.

-No Mahe.- Negó apretándole las manos y mirándola fijamente.- Las profecías no tienen por qué cumplirse necesariamente, eso es algo que sabemos los dos; pero sí una amenaza proferida por Salazar al abandonar Hogwarts.

-Pero… pero estás hablando de cosas ocurridas hace más de mil años Harry.- Replicó exaltada, como si considerara que esto era una broma macabra del destino.

-Lo se.- Se limitó a afirmar.

-¿Y por qué ahora?- Preguntó indignada al no entender por qué motivo después de tanto tiempo la venganza de alguien muerto tenía que venir a materializarse justamente ahora.

-Por que es ahora que los cuatro herederos aparecieron.- Comenzó a explicarle.

-¿Herederos?. ¿De las cuatro Casas?- La sorpresa de la chica se mostró como la esperaba.

-Sí y también a ellos tenemos que encontrarlos.

-¿No sabéis quienes son?

-No.- Al responderle su cara formó una mueca extraña que preocupo más aún a Mahe.

-Pero Dumbledore…- Harry la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Dumbledore solo conoce a uno y… ya nos ha revelado su identidad.

Se quedó conmocionada; su seriedad, su nerviosismo, su ansiedad por soltarlo todo… No necesitaba preguntar para saber tan aterradora respuesta.

-No quiero escucharlo. No quiero que me digas que eres tú por que…- cerró los ojos por un momento y resopló-… Por que eres tú¿verdad?

Harry la miró intensamente, entre preocupado y enternecido; sabía que se lo tomaría así y estrechándole las manos nuevamente trató de animarla.

-Mahe, esto no puede ser peor que lo de Voldemort.

Ella retuvo el aire un momento e hizo una leve mueca con su cara al tiempo exacto en que asimiló sus palabras lo que pareció tener un ligero efecto sobre ella.

-Espero. No quiero morirme otra vez.- Respondió sonriéndole tímidamente aunque con esfuerzo.

El no le había retirado la mirada pero ahora sus ojos relucieron con el verde más centelleante. En verdad nadie como ella lo apoyaría de este modo, fuese cual fue lo que el destino le tuviese reservado, con esa entereza típica velada de miedo y menosprecio hacia sus propios sacrificios. Conmovido correspondió a su sonrisa y se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Le advirtió antes de fundirse con ella en un dulce beso que dio paso al olvido de todo aquello ajeno a sus cuerpos.

>>>>>>>>>>

-¡FUERA!

Gritó exacerbada, poniéndose tan violentamente en pie que el sillón que ocupaba cayó de espaldas repelido por su ímpetu. El recién llegado ni se inmutó y al verla avanzar gritándole su único movimiento fue el de su brazo para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, su expresión rígida e imperturbable clavada en ella.

-LARGO- Ordenó amenazante, volviendo a irradiar furia descontrolada que hacía que los objetos esparcidos por el suelo temblaran.

-Grita todo lo que quieras. O haz volar el resto de la habitación.- Añadió sarcástico observando su alrededor donde muy poco quedaba en pie.- Pero no me iré sin hacer aquello a lo que vine.

Guilmain se paró erguida frente a él, mirándolo en la distancia con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada recelosa a su seguridad.

-¡Ya, claro!- Exclamó comprendiendo- Las defensas- Los ojos de Snape se abrieron un instante en muestra de leve sorpresa.- Pues ni las he reestablecido ni lo haré.- Sentenció firme y decidida manteniéndole la mirada desafiante. Snape ni siquiera parpadeó y su silencio comenzó a incomodarla más aún.

-Tampoco yo lo hice.- Sus palabras la impactaron por su serenidad, _"¿cómo era posible que él tampoco hubiese defendido su Casa?"_

-Entonces¿qué diablos haces aquí?- Contraatacó.

-Explicar lo que no quieres ver.

Guilmain cerró los ojos, apretó los puños hasta clavarse las uñas y mordió su labio de pura rabia contenida, tratando de controlarse bajo la que sabía su atenta y molesta mirada. Unos segundos después rompió a reír con una risa nerviosa que, al volver a mirarle, demostró tenerle desconcertado.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Le preguntó airado. Virginia dejó de reír tan repentinamente como había empezado y su faz se tornó seria, tense mientras volvía a mirarle desafiante.

-Me río de que trates de explicar lo inexplicable como… aquella vez.- Añadió tras una leve parada, toda su ironía manifiesta en algo que sabía bien el significado que tenía, el que tomaría para él y cuanto le dolería.

-Ahora es diferente.- Respondió ofendido.

-¡Ah!. ¿Sí?. ¿Y como explicar que me has acusado delante de todos?- Le gritó haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano a la vez que añadía. – ¡Como esa!.

-¡Te equivocas!

Exclamó avanzando hacia ella y tomándole las muñecas inesperadamente, los ojos brillantes de rabia negra posados en los suyos fijamente. Guilmain trató desesperadamente de soltarse, pero su amarre era tan contundente que no lo logró.

-Suéltame.- Murmuró amenazante, él ni siquiera reaccionó.- ¡Que me sueltes!.

Un solo parpadeo como si acabara de escucharla. El contacto de las manos sobre sus muñecas comenzaba a quemarle incluso la piel y entonces… Inesperadamente la soltó y lo vio mirar sus manos con el ceño fruncido en incredulidad.

-Me has…

-Lo siento.

Lo interrumpió disculpándose rápidamente pues en verdad la acción había sido algo involuntario, una especie de defensa incontrolada producida por su propio poder aún más descontrolado que ella misma. El silencio se hizo entonces entre ellos, la furia de Virginia retenida conscientemente al comprobar lo que sin desearlo podía causar su desprecio. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del hombre y entonces comenzó a hablarle acelerado aprovechándose de su desconcierto.

-Se que no has sido tú Virginia.- Guilmain abrió los ojos impresionada a su afirmación.- Pero es verdad que las dos teníais razón.- Trató de replicarle airada por la contradicción de sus palabras pero él la hizo guardar silencio a un vocinazo contundente.- CALLATE, y déjame hablar por una vez.- Virginia se contrajo involuntariamente cohibida al oírle alzar la voz como pocas veces hacía.- Florence tenía razón al hablar de tu odio; y tú al decir que tanto ella como McNeil llevan mucho tiempo 'desaparecidas'.

-Yo no me refería a Amy- Replicó en un nuevo enojo al comprobar que él había incluido en su acusación a la otra mujer.

-Ni yo a que tú fueras culpables.- Aprovecho el momento.

-¡Ya!- Ironía pura en su voz.- Pues eso fue lo que pensaron todos, incluso… Mahe.

Snape cerró los ojos y retuvo aliento. Guilmain esperó complacida su reacción sabiendo la puñalada que acaba de asestarle y se regodeaba pensando en que era este el tipo de daño que quería inflingirle desde su odio cuando él le habló con voz profunda y palabras inesperadas.

-Aunque mis ojos te hubieran visto hacerlo, mi corazón habría sabido que no eras tú.

Virginia se quedó sin aire, no esperaba nada así cuando ella tanto lo atacaba, y no pudo decir nada bloqueada aún más al percibir a través de lo antiguo toda su sinceridad en la afirmación. De nuevo aprovecho su silencio y le tomó ventaja volviéndole a hablar.

-Confiaba en que al menos tú, con tu poder, diferenciaras de lo que hablaba.

Un resoplido abandonó sus labios antes de responderle, ofendida sí, pero casi serena y controlada.

-No confíes en que enfoque mi poder para saber qué sientes Snape, pues eso es algo que ya no me interesa.- Más apenas se escuchó hablar se maldijo internamente por haberlo hecho involuntariamente segundos antes.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, pero recuerda también tú esto.- Y en ese momento adelantó su cuerpo hacia ella, acortando el espacio que les separaba para hablarle serio aunque no amenazante.- No voy a permitir que una panda Gryffindor la tome con De La Croix.- Virginia lo miró, sus ojos entrecerrados, sabía que no había terminado.- Si entras en liza con ella no esperes que te defienda.

-Fue ella quién me acusó¿recuerdas?- Impugnó ofendida.

-Sí, pero hay en Hogwarts mucha gente que te defiende, más de la que deseo.- Añadió descargando tal desprecio en sus últimas palabras que no pudo más que pensar que se refería a Remus. Pero Snape continuó antes de que le pudiera replicar.- No dejaré que avasallen a Florence solo por exponer sus ideas,- la cara de Virginia se tensó de rabia contenida; de nuevo la apoyaba, de nuevo se ponía contra sí…- aunque yo no las comparta. ¿Queda claro?

Guilmain lo observó durante un instante, en silencio, seriamente resentida a su afirmación a pesar de sus últimas palabras y sabiendo que podía volver a perder el control provocando efectos indeseados, concentró toda su fuerza en retener sus sentimientos a pesar de responder a su pregunta con otra.

-¿Qué la antepondrás a todo¿o que no piensas como ella?- La rabia la recorría internamente a través de todos sus nervios al no dejarla salir . Una mirada indescifrable se posó sobre ella al tiempo que obtenía una fría respuesta.

-Las dos cosas.

Guilmain inspiró profundamente reteniendo el aire, para tras el breve pensamiento de cómo podía haber esperado otra cosa, dejarlo salir en un fuerte resoplido que le permitiera librarse de parte de la ira que hasta entonces había contenido. Pero fue este instante el mismo en que la energía del hombre aprovechó para impactar con la suya algo más indefensa, aportándole un claro mensaje que hubiese preferido ignorar. No quería admitirlo, ni ante sí misma ni mucho menos delante de él, pero no podía eludirlo pues nada conseguía luchando contra la verdad. Así que, armándose de valor, fue ella esta vez quien habló rompiendo el silencio de ese breve momento de tensión.

-No puedoeludir sentir tu sinceridad.- Admitió contra voluntad y observando como sus ojos se iluminaban quizás emocionados.- Pero eso no evita lo que has inducido piensen los demás.

-Nunca me importó lo que piense la gente, pero sí lo que piensas tú.- Virginia advirtió la pregunta implícita y no se contuvo.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber, Snape?- Inquirió mientras sentía como su voz adquiría un tinte irónico y peligroso que al parecer él ya se esperaba pues no mostró reacción alguna ni se amilanó antes de responderle con toda su seguridad.

-Sí.- Virginia alzó una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente.

-Creo que no solo querías defenderla, sino dañarme a mí a la vez; a pesar de saber que no era la culpable De la Croix te dio la excusa perfecta para apoyar una acusación sin ser tú quien la formularas públicamente y, en definitiva, actuar como siempre desde la sombra, manteniéndote justo en el límite entre ambos lados. Pero no valoraste bien mi reacción y es por eso que ahora estás aquí, diciendo lo que dices y sintiéndote culpable de haber forzado demasiado un caldero que ya estaba a punto de ebullición.

-Fuiste tú quien más hirió- Replicó simplemente a su parrafada, dejándola un instante callada pues no esperaba tal reacción.- Cuando a mi alusión a tu presente replicaste refiriéndote al pasado que más quiero olvidar.

-No pienso disculparme por hablar de lo que fuiste, Snape.- Respondió firme y sin pensarlo.

-Ni yo por admitir que me odias más incluso que algunos de mis alumnos.

Volvió la tensión y de nuevo calló el silencio sobre ellos de un modo pesado. Los dos sabían que el otro tenía razón, pero cada uno a su modo mantendrían sus posturas orgullosas sin dar el brazo a torcer. La situación comenzaba a hacerse insoportable para Guilmain, pues su presencia, su silencio bajo aquella mirada se unían a la presión y el agobio que su mal interno ejercía sobre ella. Si esta conversación no tocaba fin pronto no podría contenerse, ni siquiera al pensamiento de no volverlo a dañar físicamente, algo que en cierto modo, y aunque muy vagamente, el odio acumulado le hacía desear.

-Mis actos no son un ataque contra ti.- Rompió el silencio Severus, hablándole sereno pero visiblemente dolido- Aunque parece que una simple mirada te hace sentir amenazada.- Virginia abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, más calló ante el leve gesto de sui mano pidiéndole silencio.- Tal vez si dejaras de verlo así comenzaras a vislumbrar la verdad.

Guilmain no respondió y por primera vez en todo el rato desvió la mirada avergonzada pues bien sabía la verdad que aquellas palabras guardaban.

-No voy a prometer que lo haga.

Brotó la frase de sus labios antes siquiera de evaluar el alcance de lo que implicaba. Él permaneció en silencio e impasible mientras la miraba y, aunque no lo deseaba, supo inevitablemente que la ausencia de agresividad en sus palabras había sido interpretada como una pequeña victoria por su parte, y eso… la exasperó.

-Bien, y ahora que ya te "explicaste"- volvió a ironizar- ¿te importa dejarme sola?

Su cara se trasmutó repentinamente, algo que observó de reojo pues aún eludía mirarlo directamente a la cara. Un segundo después sus palabras volvieron a sorprenderla.

-Solo dos cosas antes de marchar.

-¡Dos!- Exclamó exaltada, recibiendo esta vez una sonrisa socarrona a su desconcierto.

-No sabemos quién pertrechó el ataque, pero sí el cómo.- Virginia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desorbitadamente, no espera una confirmación así, quizás esto era lo que quería haberle contado Lupin y ahora se arrepintió de no haberle dejado hablar.

-Habla con Potter esta misma noche.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú?- Le reprochó agobiada. Snape mantuvo su mirada unos segundos antes de contestar.

-No me corresponde, ni este es el momento indicado.

Se quedo callada, esperando que continuara o añadiera algo más, pero al no hacerlo y sabiendo que no obtendría mayor información de él, preguntó.

-¿Y lo segundo?

-Reestableceré las defensas antes del alba. Espero para entonces poder cerrar el círculo.

Esta última información fue lo que más le extrañó, Snape era muy meticuloso en sus obligaciones, mucho más en lo que respectaba a la defensa del colegio, se lo había dejado muy claro a su llegada, entonces… ¿por qué no hacerlo ya?. La pregunta formulada mentalmente escapó de su boca sin apenas darse cuenta, tildada de la misma incertidumbre con la que la pensó.

-No me equivoco al pensar que Slytherin es quien menos peligro corre esta noche, y tú necesitas un tiempo para… poder hacerlo.- Terminó, dudando en añadir lo que había pensado.- Eso sí, te recomiendo lo hagas antes de hablar con Potter o tal vez luego seas incapaz.

"_¿Otras vez dudaba de su capacidad?" _Pero como si hubiera sabido de sus pensamientos el continuó hablándole.

-Y trata de calmarte Virginia esta noche Ma… nuestra hija- se corrigió- necesitará de tu seguridad.

Oírle referirse así a ella la asustó. No dudaba de su amor hacia su hija, pero el hecho de que la alertara así la preocupó mucho más que cualquier cosa acontecida esa noche.

-¿Qué me ocultas?- Preguntó asustada al pensamiento inevitable de que aquello pudiera perjudicar en modo alguno a Mahe.

-Habla con Potter.- Respondió firme, manteniendo su postura.

-Está bien- añadió resignada a sabiendas de que nada más le contaría, mucho más cuando no le había impuesto nada, ni siquiera recurriendo a sus estatus de Jefes de Casas.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y se giró en silencio hacia la puerta más justo antes de abrir un leve rayo salió disparado de su varita que, oculta por su cuerpo, Guilmain ni llegó a avistar. Un pequeño objeto que había estado sobre la repisa de la chimenea se recompuso automáticamente a los efectos de su reparador y el tivot volvió a posarse sobre la repisa bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Guilmain.

-Cuando te descontrolas,- le oyó decir con voz apenada- destrozas incluso aquello que te es más querido.

Virginia apenas pudo respirar a tan gran verdad; el sabía que aquel bote chino donde guardaba los polvos flu había pertenecido a su madre. La puerta se cerraba ya cuando lo retuvo.

-Severus.- El hombre quedó parado en seco a la puerta más al escuchar su nombre que por la contundencia de su voz. Ella ya no solía llamarle así.- Déjame ver tus manos.- Le pidió cohibida pues en verdad debería de haberlo hecho mucho antes.

Amparado en su posición y sabiendo que no le veía, Snape dejó que la sonrisa se perfilara en su cara antes de responder.

-Fue mayor la impresión que el daño- Afirmó- Pero ojalá pusieras esa intención en subsanar otros males. Buenas noches.- Agregó abriendo la puerta y abandonando el despacho sin esperar a escuchar si tenía algo que añadir.

Más nerviosa ahora por lo que no le había querido contar que dolida por lo ocurrido rato antes en la sala de juntas, tomó su varita rauda y al toque de varios reparos dejó su despacho en perfecto estado. Sin saber por qué encaminó sus pasos hacia Hufflepuff, haciendo caso de su consejo, entró en la Sala Común, lanzó el hechizo de impasibilidad y retirando el sillón frente a la chimenea pronunció rápidamente el hechizo protector. La magia actuó de inmediato y tal concentración de energía a su alrededor solo aumento su extraña serenidad. Al fin y al cabo lo había logrado al primer intento, aunque presentía que era el ansia por saber de aquello que, según Snape, tanto podía afectar a su hija, lo que le había dado el poder para lograrlo tan rápidamente. Volvió a colocar el sofá y salió de su Casa como alma que lleva el diablo camino de la torre Ravenclaw donde no le cabía duda hallaría también a Harry. El miedo atenazaba sus pasos conforme más se acercaba y no pudo evitar pensar cuantos disgustos más le esperarían esa larga y gélida noche.

* * *

Sí, habeís leído bien, ya tenemos el primer Heredero¿como no iba a ser Harry? (es que si alguien lo dudaba era para seguramente bajo "un confundus") Ppero esta apuesta era la más fácil, la de cajón, no podía ser otro para Gryffindor. Pero uy, uy, uy... Temed por que a partir de ahora todo el mundo está a la caza y captura de los herederos. Y bueno podeís maldecid por dejaros así pero... "para todo hay un tiempo" y evidentemente sabreís más de Harry,solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado que para las Guilmains nunca es cuando cosotros queréis (supongo que eso os manteniene alerta) Bien lo más importante ya está revelado pero no perdaís ojo a todas las reacciones que os he contado. Esperamos las vuestras.

PD¿Se anima alguien para el pasapalabra del Principe?


	52. Capítulo 51: Bajo la luna llena

**Disclaime**r: Última semana en la que nuestro pasapalabra va dedicado a recordar las obras ya publicadas de JKRowling. Para la rueda de preguntas de El Principe Mestizo tenemos dos retados en especial; **Zalamandra** y **Kumiko 1906** mucha suerte por que no todo es lo lógico a esperar.

**A:** Hechizo usado para despejar las vías respiratorias.

**B**: El lugar en qué se alojaba Slughorn cuando Dumbledore y Harry lo visitaron

**C:** Así se apellida el director de El Profeta.

**D:** A este hombre, Mahe lo ha superado con creces al mejorar su Wolfbarne.

**E:** Hechizo que corta la sangre.

**F:** El responsable de que Remus sea un licántropo

**G:** Apellido de la familia materna de Voldemort.

**H:** En esta calle vive el Príncipe.

**I:** el juramento más mágico.

**J:** Este chico es quien entrega a Harry la primera de las citas con Dumbledore

**K:** Bajo imperius y con maldición se pasa una buena temporada en San Mungo

**L**: autor de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas"

**M**: Esta chica es la futura heredera de una cadena de boticas.

**N:** Los McLaggen y el ministro Rufus fueron a cazar estos animales a Norfolk

**O**: Hechizo que lanza algo al ataque, por ejemplo una bandada de pájaros

**P:** Apellido del escudo de armas grabado en el anillo de los Gaunt

**Q:** "La búsqueda de la …" , eso precisamente, es el titulo de un libro que hay que leer en clase Encantamientos.

**R:** Bob Ogden lanza este hechizo sobre Sorvolo.

**S**: en esta localidad andan buscando a un gigante.

**T:** Si no te gusta Madam Malking esta es la alternativa para vestirte en el Callejón Diagon

**U:** Contiene la u, hechizo que sirve para hablar en clase sin que te oigan.

**V:** De esta enfermedad falleció Abraxas Malfoy

**W:** El instructor de aparición

**X:** Contiene la X; también llamada "suerte líquida"

**Y:** Contiene la Y, esta chica acompañó a Ryddle a la cueva

**Z:** Contiene la Z, descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff.

Hola a todos, ya sabéis por el disclaimer quien sube capítulo, paso a copntestar rr que hoy hablé demasiado y os dejo que leaís.

**Dumglifin: **Hola! UY! tal como comenzaste tu rr pensaba que eras algún lector habitual que había cambiado de nombre. Pero la sorpresa vino al final¿te has leído MA y UP del tirón y no nos lo habías dicho? Mal, muy mal… No que va, encantadas de tenerte a bordo. Eso sí por tu rr no he deducido si eres chico/a, yo apuesto por lo primero, espero no equivocarme que es al 50 solamente. Y hablando de 50... Según todos los lectores la mala está entre De la Croix y Malacrift así que… es evidente que no te puedo decir si te equivocas o aciertas, habrá que esperar como en el resto de fics para saber quién es realmente el malo maloso (femenino en este caso parece) me ha gustado mucho tu definición acerca del carácter de Malacrift y sí, en una cosa tienes mucha razón, las pistas se han dado hace siglos tantos que igual hasta juegas con ventaja al tener tan fresquito UP. Espero que leas con atención como parece que haces. Buena manera de saludarnos en tu primera vez, solo siento que ya no tienes tanto para leer tan seguido. Dios… a mí me cuesta leerme MA y UP en tan poco tiempo. Un consejo si no has leído los colaterales ponte manos a la obra que también ocultan mucha información (y que no te de vergüenza darle al botón del rr, que ya ves que no mordemos aunque nos gusten mucho los licántropos). AH! La mejor formar de recibir un primer rr en un capítulo es que además sea de un nuevo lector, te da doble alegría la verdad, eso sí creo que nos dejas con las ganas de saber en realidad que te parecieron los dos fics anteriores, si algún día te animas nosotras encantadas. Cuídate y ya que sabemos que estas aquí te esperamos. Ah! Me olvidaba de la posdata, la clase… apenas estábamos en Halloween en el capítulo pasado, nos queda todo un largo curso para decidir que clase os vamos a enseñar, si es que la hay ;)

**Caro**: Nos gusta sorprender pero… hay cosas que son intocables e innegables y lo de Harry… estaba de cajón, ya dijimos más de una vez que él nunca dejará de ser nuestro protagonista aunque… bueno había quien decía que como el fic se llama de este modo él no tenía por qué ser un Heredero pero… Mahe y yo no podemos resistirnos. Si apuestas por Mahe, como más de unos cuantos, supongo que apuestas por Ravenclaw, siempre digo lo mismo¿no os atrevéis con Slytherin y Hufflepuff? En fin, tendremos que esperar a que sea revelado. De lo demás que sigue en tu rr me quedé a medias; lo del tren dices que es una alucinación y lo de Mark no recuerdo por qué lo decías, pero eso sí estoy de acuerdo contigo y con la escena de Snape. Uy que ganas tengo que se tengan que centrar más en él. Me encanta hacerle daño en mis historias y hacer que lo pase mal pero aún así no deja de ser uno de mis personajes preferidos de todos los creados por JK. Tu ultima pregunta respecto a Malacrift… pues solo te puedo decir que sigas leyendo, que para todo hay un tiempo… todas esas frases que se hicieron famosas en nuestras palabras desde MA y UP. Nos vemos, espero que pronto, besotes y pásala bien.

**Anita-Potter**: siento decir que me encanta escuchar eso de que de nuevo estás confundida, es que sinceramente no que no queremos es que nos pilléis antes de que nosotras deseemos que nos pillen. Así que lo siento por ti pero en cierto modo me siento satisfecha de ver que el trabajo está bien hecho. ¿quién ha dicho que Dumbledore vaya a morir? Desde que alguien lo mencionó por ahí estáis todos con la misma manía, como Sev se le ocurra ponerle una mano encima la Guilmain que llevo dentro lo corta en tiritas pequeñitas y se hace un burrito. En fin, si no quieres sufrir te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo, antes o después haremos algún capitulo del estilo de aquellos de UP que te dejaban sin respiración y queriendo matar a la autora para descargar a gusto la tensión. Pero por favor… dime que no me vas a hacer caso, para eso queda mucho…. Y cuando llegue seguro que no te lo quieres perder. Que sean muchísimas tus quejas de verdad si es que son así. Hasta otra.

Antes de dirigirme a la siguiente lectora y bajo pena de que me mate o torture física y psicológicamente… se que algunas leéis todos los rr y las respuestas que damos así que si os digo que tenemos entre nosotras a nuestra _querida amiga "sabuesa"_ ya sabéis de que va la cosa. Y si no lo sabéis es que no leéis todo lo que escribimos. Y bueno dicho esto, voy a ver como le respondo a quien ostenta el título de "Master en UP" (que peligro, me tiembla la varita.)

**Missginni**: hola alma, no me vayas a matar que tú si que lo lees todo con lupa… Uff que peligro tenerte comentando aquí. Lo cierto es que se que me extenderé y a la vez que me quedaré corta pero voy a tener que ser más breve de lo que suelo hacerlo o fijo que pongo más trozo de respuesta a tu rr que de capítulo y ya me conoces, es verdad que soy capaz de hacerlo. A propósito tu pintas de maravilla en cualquier lado así que no digas mentiras que te crece la nariz y se va a cruzar el mapa entero. Y más cuando nos brindas el privilegio de un comentario a primera lectura, eso sí que desvaríes más de lo que lo sueles hacerlo eso es muy difícil, pero nos encanta tus desvaríos y lo sabes. Si te digo cosas diferentes a las que te conté cuando lo leí por primera vez pues… haz media y decide con qué te quedas. Como te dije tu siempre tienes cosas claras, pero no todo el mundo capta las cosas tan rápidamente así que algunas palabras solo vienen a recalcar los hechos. Efectivamente este año Hogwarts está tan candente que no es bueno fiarse ni de la propia sombra, no quites la vista de los "nuevos profesores" o al menos de aquellos cuyos nombres no conocías a pesar de estar siempre ahí (fíjate al tiempo que te respondo nadie ha puesto atención a ese 'pequeño' detalle, por cierto¿ya sabes quién es Babbling :D ) ¿Cuántos capítulos hace que apuestas por De la Croix¿Desde que llegó a Hogwarts? Veremos si mantener la apuesta sirve de algo. Respecto a Pansy, tu misma lo dices, "supuestamente" pero recuerda Harry parece no pensar así, esos indeseables si que no sé que pintan en la historia (o pintan demasiado claro y por eso están) La mejor anotación de la jornada y por lo que es evidente que mereces el apelativo de sabueso (que conste que son cosas de JK las que nos definió así a cierta clase de lectores) fue el recordatorio a la varita¿quién la tiene¿sirve de algo o simplemente os queremos despistar? Sinceramente yo apostaría por la opción más lógica pero como siempre tus palabras son de lo más estimulantes. IL muy L si, pero como tememos tus IL y tus IF… (Traducción por si alguien lee IL es idea loca; IF es Idea fija) "Con todo ser ambulante en Hogwarts"… Jajajaja, eso incluye a Peeves y la señora Noris y… a nuestra gatita, como no. ¿Diplomático¿Desde cuando Severus es diplomático? Lo odio (es este fic), y lo sabes (pero no insistas que no lo presto, VPB no me deja hacerlo). Me encanta que cuando "yo" lo paso tan mal a ti te entre la risa, básicamente es la misma reacción que tiene Guilmain, no puedo quejarme por ello. Quizás no tarde mucho en demostrar si eso de que son como hermanos es verdad o no, creo que Mahe no tiene ningún tío …. Por ahora. Lo único que diré respecto al poder de Slytherin es que muy claro no creo que sea, se mire por donde se mire. Y tu otra IL… uff de verdad que a veces tienes cada idea… eso sí tal como salió tu rr "_aunque el como puede seguir vivo después de 10 años es un misterio para mi_". Jajaja¿quién no vive 10 años? ;) en fin uno de mis desvarios. Lo que sí es evidente que tiene un heredero pero me tiemblan las piernas de pensar tan solo en quién puede ser, así que no me hagas ponerme a pensar de que lado va a estar por que entonces me muero de miedo y no te cuento la historia (ya se, tienes a Mahe para eso, que asco de amigas tengo-- jajaja me van a matar después de este coment) Uy¿puede ser que el VPM este mintiendo¿De verdad crees que no sería capaz? No se yo…. Y sí tenemos tu apuesta por Mahe como Heredera Ravenclaw, si está de cajón, como no ains, que suplicio que nos conozcáis demasiado. Loca! Snape entrando a Raven y viendo a los tortolitos besarse! Dios que mala eres, déjalo que prefiero que me de a mí la lata a tener que enfrentar eso que seguro que luego pillaba rasca yo también. ¿Recuerdas el razonamiento _"no esta aquí, no esta en el castillo, está con él"_ y la explicación que yo te di…? pues después de eso mejor ni hablamos. Entre tus pensamientos heineken y los que me provoca Mahe autora cuando quiere soliviantarme… me voy a buscar una botellita de agua o esta historia acaba siendo lo que no debe de ser. Sois lo más malo que hay para conmigo que tengo que soportar a Guilmain en mi cabeza luchando contra natura de la autora (bueno, a Remus tampoco le haría un asco, Guilmain me acaba de dar una doble colleja, lo que me faltaba la verdad). Dios has vuelto a repetir su otra idea de que Guilmain es heredera de Hufflepuff (creo que ahora más de una si lee esto te hará caso¿tu quieres que aquí todas nos descubran? Sigue dándoles pistas y ya verás, todo el trabajo por los suelos, en fin…) Lo único que yo creo es que te vas a quedar con las ganas de saber qué habló Guilmain con Potter, quizás es por que ya lo sabes aunque no lo asimiles, o que como siempre contamos las cosas cuando "no pega". No me mires malamente que si no te creáramos tantos misterios mientras os damos alguna mijita de pan desvelando otros no tendríamos tanta historia que contaros. Lo que no se es lo que te diré si se te ocurre volver a comentar el capi, que peligro… Muchas gracias alma por seguirnos la pista tan rápida, aquí o allí tu sabes que estamos encantadas de tener y leerte. Es parte imprescindible de esta saga. Uhmmm ¿de verdad nos quieres? No había caído yo en eso. Nosotras también te queremos, muchos besos y… dulces sueños (espero que estés leyendo de noche y no en clase de dibujo ;D )

**TachiFk: **De nuevo con nosotras… Tienes mucha razón, el capitulo anterior y algunos otros es evidente que no siempre van a dejar intrigado, de vez en cuando hay que revelando y resolviendo cosas aunque también es verdad que en casi todos los capítulos escondemos alguna pista para algo, aunque ese algo pertenezca a tramas secundarias e incluso terciarias. El odio de Virginia… básicamente en el verano logró controlarlo pero te aseguro que ese hombre la desquicia; lo que pasa es que al ver que lo quemó hizo todo lo que pudo por contenerse, si "eso" no hubiese ocurrido te aseguro que la conversación no trascurre así. Ya no recordaba yo lo del juicio a Snape en HL¿aún no ha sido? Espero que me cuentes el resultado cuando se dicte sentencia a ver si así me acuerdo y me saco un ratito para pasarme a ver que acusaciones y alegaciones tuvo. El pasapalabra te salio casi redondo, me sorprendió un poco la G pero ahora recuerdo que lo que en España se llama guardapelo en Latinoamérica tiene otro nombre, así que es normal que no lo identificaras y la sala en la que está Gilderoy pues igual allá también le cambiaron el nombre, aunque eso si me extraña más. La dirección de Sturgis reconozco que era muy difícil, sale en la noticia de El Profeta cuando es presado. Pero me gusta poneros cosas así que os hagan pensar o al menos, a algunos, ir al diccionario del mago a ver de donde diablos sale lo que pregunto. Y el que inventó la maldición expelente de vísceras sale en un cuadro de San Mungo si no me equivoco. Al final de los rr tienes todas las respuestas. Puesto que hiciste el de la Orden y que alguien más se ha ofrecido voy a retar a otra persona aunque te agradezco que participes en el juego, así que si te ves con amigo de responder adelante, aunque me gusta retar a alguien en particular casi siempre se anima más de uno a jugar, depende supongo que del tiempo que tengan disponible; eso sí después del HBP vienen nuestros fics y ahí si que no se yo si alguien se atreverá a afrontar el reto de recordar las historias. Nos vemos, cuidate Santiago.

**Marc**: el día que nos faltas en los rr pensamos de verdad que ffnet anda mal, no nos fallas nunca. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos.

**Zalamandra: **Que gracia me hizo lo de "aquí no hay quien viva" y mira que no suelo ver la serie pero de las pocas veces que lo he visto creo que al menos me he tragado un par de juntas de esas de vecinos. Lo que no me gustan son las telenovelas, creo que las cosas se pueden contar sin tanto estruendo como suelen tener esas teleseries, lo que si es verdad es que ese triangulo es peligroso y raro pero… ya veremos que pasa. Me gusta mucho más tu enfoque hacia los Herederos; tienes toda la razón lo primero que hay que saber es si son profesores, estudiantes o… incluso pueden que no estén en Hogwarts ¿Has pensado en eso? Lo que pasa que no te lo puedo revelar, pero la opción de Snape para Slytherin está poco vista, creo que solo un par de personas la han llegado a comentar, así que anotamos Mahe y Snape a tus sospechas. Como has visto te he tomado la palabra y te reto a la rueda, eso sí para mí nunca serán horrocruxes, para mí el horcrux del inglés es mucho más sonoro y bonito. A ver que tal te sale, suerte. Y no, no me había fijado en lo del editor ortografico en los rr, a mí al menos igual me viene bien para cuando tenga tiempo de volver a leer y dejar rr. Ciao

**DaIUuCh: **Jajaja, ay menos mal que tu misma reconoces que podrás esperar lo que haga falta por que… para alguién que parece pillar la "indirecta" en un pensamiento ahora no te puedo revelar "a qué se refiere", pero buen ojo y una atenta lectura sí que tuviste. Seguimos apuntandote amy como mala, y lo de Harry pues sí era imaginable pero si revisas el sombrero y tienes alguno idea respecto a los restantes herederos… estaremos encantadas de que lo compartas con nosotras. Un beso hacia "allá" que no recuerdo donde es eso.

**Cerberuxs**: Fuiste breve pero muy, muy conciso. Pues si¿para que perder la tónica de JK de que todo comience en Halloween?. Respecto a los herederos vale dices que Mark para Slytherin, tu apuesta queda anotada pero… ¿no te diste cuenta que Mahe y Nora pertenecen a la misma Casa¿A quien te anoto entonces como "heredera"¿O es que tienes la teoría de que los herederos no tienen por que estar en sus casas? Anda ahora la que pregunta demasiado soy yo, y eso que no querías que te preguntara sobre Florence (que te la anotamos de mala) Bueno explícame lo de los herederos por que realmente es lo que me interesa más de este fic. Hasta la próxima.

**Kumiko 1906: **Sinceramente me gusta que os quedeis pegadas a la silla y con la vista fija en la pantalla, aunque es cierto que a pesar de que aquí se revela la existencia del primero de los herederos este no es de los mejores capítulos, una pena. Pero bueno con alguno de ellos no vas ni a poder mover los dedos, el efecto será como el de un petrificus totales en el que solo podrás mover los ojos. El pasapalabra estaba difícil y como a Salamandra te tomo la palabra y en el Principe os reto a los dos, espero que salga bien. Eso sí sabeís que podeis responderlos aunque no esteis retados personalmente, me encanta. Las respuestas correctas están al final de los rr.

**kata strikes back! O¡**Hereje! Que conste que lo decías tu…. ;) Mira que pasarte 5 semanas sin leer... No se, ya no por nosotras, sino por ti, yo soy de las que como estén pilladas por una historia sufre constamente hasta que la autora actualiza, soy una impaciente. Si es por despiste te doy una sugerencia por que veo que firmas como anonimo; si lees mucho en ffnet lo más practico es hacerse una cuenta de usuario, te permite tener una base de datos de los fics que sigues, te avisan cada vez que uno de tus autores actualiza su historia o incluso publica una nueva y además te dejan guardar tus propios comentarios y publicar si es que quieres. También tienen un sistema de Comunidades y estaban proyectando un sistema de chat entre ellos. El caso que igual te viene bien hacerte una cuenta y no depender de estar pendiente de todas aquellas historias que lees. Ya me diras si te animas a hacerla si fue beneficiosa. La ventaja es que leiste mucho seguido y de un tiron y eso también mola. Espero no tardes tanto en volver a visitarnos esta vez. Cuidate mucho.

**Stiby**: Estoy tan molesta contigo que no pienso recordarte que Malacrift se llama Amy ni que Florence es De la Croix¿queda claro?. :D:D:D La verdad es que en este capítulo hemos jugado con muchos nombres, sobre todo en lo que refiere a nombres de profesores pero… así son las cosas, es parte del encanto de nuestra forma liosa de ocultar pistas. Ya veo que te animas al pasapalabras, no te he retado directamente, sino te importa me guardo la baza para el siguiente (Guilmain se frotas las manos pensando en ese) pero sabes que puedes responderlo siempre que quieras, ahora, creo que tu en el siguiente puedes ser la bomba para hacernos reír con tus ocurrencias, me encantaría que te animaras a hacerlo a ver cuanto recuerdas. Sobre el capi… pues te diré que la respuesta a tu pregunta puede ser tan ambigua como tú la has captado, precisamente eso trato de provocar que no sepas si se refiere a Mahe o a Malacrift, pero no voy a ser mala y te daré una pista, hay una clave para saber que se refiere a Ma… :s (me matas cuando lo leas :s) discusiones aparte las defensas serán repuestas, evidentemente, como dice Snape antes del amanecer estarán ya todas, digamos que con el descubrimiento del Heredero hay muchas cosas que hacer, contar y también como no… darle un poquito de tiempo a todos para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. La frase que refieres de Snape en la que dices que no parece él es que tienes toda la razón, ese no es el Snape de JK sino mi SEV, el que yo cree ya desde MA y que lo he ido "diferenciando" o sacando de Ooc desde entonces aunque siga siendo el mismo, realmente ese hombre es el de Sev de la camisa de seda que de vez en cuando parece persona. Pero también tienes razón, al otro lado está Lupin y el siempre es maravilloso, no como ese diablo que apenas deja ver sus sentimientos y cuando lo hace es después de un gran disgusto. A ver lo que tiene que hablar Virginia con Harry básicamente es lo mismo que tu ya sabes, si acaso algo más en referencia a la dirección del colegio o las casas que si tiene relevancia para el lector se os contará a su debido tiempo ( o sea que vuelvo a responderte sin contarte nada, a veces por necesidad otras por que no tenga más importancia) Sobre tu parte preferida de UP, es difícil decidirse cuando escribes tú misma por que lo ves desde otro punto de vista diferente, pero sí, es una de las más bonitas, aunque no sabría cual escoger entre mis muchas preferidas (tanto mías como escritas por Mahe) esa sin duda es una de ellas. Del pasapalabra solo te dire que sí, con la que me pasé fue con la dirección de Sturgis¿con el resto también? Uhmmm no tanto esta vez aunque soy muy atravesada lo reconozco. Me encantan tus ocurrencias, eso sí, seguiré intentado que se te quiten las ganas de decir tonterías, me lo tomo como reto a ver quien puede más. :D Estoy chiflada lo se. Besotes. Cuidate.

**Celina**: tinerfeña que como bien dices tu ultimo rr se debió de perder en el camino, una pena 'sniff' Bueno yo diría que hay capítulos mas intensos aunque en este había mucha tensión sí. Pero es normalito. Eso sí me encanta saber que incluso lo que yo considero más normal os hace reaccionar (digamos que lo más fuerte aquí es descubrir a Harry lo demás… planteamientos para el futuro supongo) pero dejemos los cuchillos fuera que resulta que hay quien daña sin llegar a tener arma. Ojalá que el curro te deje un poco de aire que respirar, no se que pasa siempre en estas fechas que tanto estudiantes como trabajadores están más agobiados, y justamente cuando mejor tiempo hace y más ganas tienes de salir y de no tener obligaciones. En fin, encantada de volver a verte, muchos besos desde la tierra de las macetas que estos días engalanan nuestros patios

**Respuesta al pasapalabra de OdF**: Amelia Bones/ Barry Ryan/ Caradoc Dearborn/Doris Purkiss/ Eric/ Fermaportus/ Guardapelo/ Hestia Jones/ Impasibilidad/ Janus Thickey/Kenneth Towler/ Laburnun Garden 2/ Mark Evans / Nott /Obliviate/ Purge y Dowse S.A./ Quejicus/ Regulus /Sirius/ Tofty/ Urquhart Viridian/ Vicky Frobisher/ Willy Widdershins/ Bellatrix Lestrange / Grubby-Plank/ Embrujo zancadilla.

Y finalmenteaquí teneís lo que estabáis esperando, espero que disfruteís.

* * *

**CAPITULO 50: BAJO LA LUNA LLENA**

(Por Nigriv)

Si ya de por si el mes había sido intenso, los últimos acontecimientos aún lo habían intensificado más. Con tanta presión y preocupación no le extrañaba que al levantarse y mirarse cada día al espejo se sintiera exhausta y desganada, sin fuerzas para comenzar un nuevo día y afrontar con ello todas sus tareas.

Su libreta de notas hervía más incluso que su cabeza o los calderos que la rodeaban y los miedos se afincaban en ella, arraigados en su espalda a la espera de comprobar resultados, pues no hallaba nada que pudiera modificar. Por suerte o por desgracia la fecha estaba fijada…

>>>>>>>>>>

Recorrer los tranquilos y acogedores pasillos de Hogwarts en esas horas de la noche en las que los críos ya no los transitaban era algo que no le aportaba ninguna clase de paz, pues el silencio y la soledad le hacían imbuirse de sus muchos asuntos aún pendientes.

Ser profesora, y mucho menos aquí, era algo que nunca se había planteado como parte de su futuro, aunque su futuro finalmente acabó muy truncado a como de adolescente lo ideó. Pero ahora que volvía a estar en el castillo se sentía como si este fuera su lugar, como si fuera aquí donde sin duda debía encontrarse para que todas sus pretensiones se cumpliesen. Y eso a pesar de que no había sido bien recibida por la gran mayoría del profesorado. Mientras paseaba, su mente divagaba entre mil y un tema, todos ellos relacionados con Slytherin, para no variar.

De la Croix cada día hacía preguntas más íntimas y molestas, con un tono de clara desconfianza hacia ella, pero siempre con una actitud de falsa ingenuidad que parecía hacerte quedar mal si respondías airada a sus preguntas. Y para colmo allí estaba siempre Snape, apoyándola y arremetiendo también contra ella sin ayudar en nada. El sabía más de lo que debía y sin embargo…

Perdida en estos pensamientos no pudo más que volver a preguntarse. "_¿Por qué la trataba así?. ¿De que lado estaba?"_

Cansada de recorrer pasillos donde no había ni un alma decidió parar unos momentos antes de acabar su ronda y marchar a descansar. Intentando apartar de su mente todo aquello que la agobiaba mientras sus acciones no le buscaran solución, encaminó sus pasos hacia uno de los amplios balcones que se abrían al exterior y salió dispuesta a dejar que sus preocupaciones volaran con el aire nocturno de aquel otoño. Nada más salir a la intemperie su cuerpo tembló de frío a la primera impresión; metió la mano en el bolsillo, empuñó su varita y susurró un encantamiento reconfortador que pronto la hizo entrar en calor pero aún así, se abrazó a sí misma al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo sin poder evitar que un suspiro abandonara su pecho.

"_¿Cómo podría decirte que estás bella? Si mirar tu blanca luz hace que la noche me parezca más oscura, al brotar en mí el recuerdo del hombre al que condenas por un destino impuesto, como el de otros muchos a los que ahora aprendo a querer aunque nada pueda hacer por ellos"- _Un nuevo suspiro interrumpió momentáneamente sus pensamientos.- _"Ojalá pudiera detener tu camino, dejar cada día tu sonrisa a medias para que así siempre le sonrieras como veo que sus ojos dorados le sonríen a ella."_

-Está bella¿verdad?

>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando la observó salir, tan veloz y segura al balcón, se sorprendió. Había pasado casi al lado de él que, apoyado mucho antes en el muro junto al vano que daba paso al exterior, también contemplaba la luna. Esa endiablada luna que hoy mismo comprobaba ya nada podía hacer contra él y a la que ahora podía mirar deleitándose igual que ella.

Aunque eso cambiaba los planes, su presencia le hizo bien, pues su cabeza ahora mismo estaba en el pensamiento nada agradable de cómo le iría al amigo afectado por aquella a la que él contemplaba; esperaba que como él, gracias a Mahe y a su wolfbarne mejorada, también pudiera conservar su forma humana. Mahe… Durante todo este mes no había dejado de trabajar evaluando los datos que él le aportara, profundamente preocupada al no encontrar error alguno en su composición y finalmente, abatida, había tenido que confiar en que la formulación funcionara a pesar de haber tomado la matalobos normal. Y de nuevo esta noche la poción tenía otra prueba de fuego que parecía estar superando.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella y miró atento sus movimientos y su seguridad, y se sorprendió gratamente al comprender que no parecía una actitud adoptada a propósito pues incluso ahora que se suponía sola, se comportaba igual, a no ser… que lo hubiese visto y actuara demasiado bien.

-Está bella¿verdad?

Quiso llamar así su atención antes de que al girarse para regresar se llevara el susto de su vida. Más no varió su postura, permaneció echado en el muro, su pierna derecha apontocada en el, los brazos cruzados en un gesto despreocupado que reflejaba su propia serenidad.

-¿Lupin?

Preguntó su voz sorprendida y temerosa, tan temerosa como su reacción al girarse y descubrirlo. Como a cualquier otra persona la vio retroceder asustada hacia atrás, hasta que el propio muro que la flanqueaba detuvo sus pasos haciendo que el miedo inundara sus ojos involuntariamente y que su mano acudiera rauda en busca del arma con que defenderse aunque no se la llegara a mostrar.

-Tranquila, no me voy a transformar… - Dijo dulcemente, tratando de serenar la angustia que ella reflejaba en su cara dejándole percibir su sorpresa. –… O eso espero. - Trató de ocultarle sus miedos a que eso sucediese repentinamente aunque todo en él le daba cierta seguridad a que no ocurriría, pero no supo si llegó a conseguirlo.

-Pero…- La mujer dirigió su mirada de él hacia la luna, como queriendo comprobar algo.- Pero es hoy- murmuró casi sin voz.- ¿Cómo es posible?

Preguntó entonces exaltada, el miedo transformado en incredulidad, la no creencia de lo que sus ojos le mostraban transmutada en una alegría manifiesta.

-Los milagros también existen en el mundo mágico, Amy.- Dijo sonriéndole abiertamente.

Durante unos instantes lo miró en silencio, con una mirada profunda y ansiosa que le hizo sentir algo incomodo, pues Malacrift parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, comprobando que todo en él era humano. Y esperó, callado e inmóvil, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a posarse en él iluminados de un azul cielo como el del día más radiante, como nunca se los había visto antes. Entonces retiró la mano de su varita y al fin la vio relajarse. Remus sonrió al comprobar que se rendía a la evidencia.

-No pretendía asustarte- Le dijo bajando ahora la pierna que mantenía apoyada en el muro.- Pensé que sería peor si al girarte me hallabas ahí.

-No hubiera sabido reaccionar.- Le confesó azorada.

-Tampoco ahora por lo que parece. ¿Puedo… acercarme?

Preguntó cauteloso, obteniendo de ella un asentimiento callado antes de encaminar sus pasos hasta el borde del balcón donde apoyó las manos, mirando al frente bajo la atenta mirada de Amy.

-Me parece estar soñando

-Y a mí también.- Añadió antes de que el silencio volviera a pausar su charla.

-¿Desde cuándo?. ¿Cómo?. ¿Por qué?

Preguntó Malacrift acelerada, sus ansias por saber manifiestas, pero lo que más impactó a Remus fue el tono de su voz. Su no transformación aún era un semi secreto que no se revelaba a cualquiera pero con ella hizo una agradable excepción.

-Hace poco- le confirmó- ¿Por qué? Por que alguien obró el milagro.- Continuó, observando de reojo como lo miraba en silencio, atenta a cada una de sus palabras.- ¿Cómo? Con una poción.

-¿Snape? No puedo creerlo.- Comentó seria.

-Y haces bien, pues no fue él al final quien logró algo tan difícil.- Dijo observándola, viendo como sus ojos e abrían por la sorpresa.- Fue Mahe la que me regaló la vida que me fue arrebatada al lograr su Master.- La mujer se quedó boquiabierta.

-No sabía nada.- Logró articular. Remus volvió a sonreír, esta vez extrañado de que Virginia no le hubiera revelado aquello.

-Ahora que contamos con un Ministro competente El Profeta está controlado, y gracias a Merlín muchas cosas acontecidas desde la batalla aún permanecen ocultas al saber general. Pero eso es algo que tu sabes bien….

Malacift hizo una mueca y permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de continuar.

-¿Desde entonces?- Preguntó, consciente de que él sabría a qué se refería.

-No. La primera vez que realmente funcionó fue en Julio. Mi primera luna como hombre, pues la última aún fue como niño.- Remus no pudo evitar sonreírse al recuerdo de aquella primera luna pasada en compañía de su ahijada.- ¿recuerdas el día que nos vimos en Brujas?- Ella asintió y casi pudo ver en sus ojos el recuerdo de lo que en ese momento se le escapó a su mente Ravenclaw.- tu sobrina aún sigue sin conocer a un verdadero licántropo.- Añadió pensando en la chiquilla.- Pero no se lo digas, parecía tan ilusionada…

-Esa niña es un diablo- Afirmó Amy con todo su cariño.

-Un ángel más bien es lo que fue para Virginia.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio entre ellos hasta que luego Malacrift lo rompió.

-Fue tu llegada la que la sacó del pozo en el que se encontraba.

El tono ligeramente ensombrecido de su voz sorprendió a Lupin, más lo creyó provocado por el pensamiento de las penas de la que sabía su amiga.

-Antes de eso fuisteis Nicole y tú las que les hicisteis reaccionar. Algo por lo que aún no te he dado las gracias.- La mujer negó con la cabeza antes de responderle.

-Dumbledore me advirtió que la encontraría cuando decidió enviarme allí, y me pidió que la cuidara en la distancia igual que afirmó que ella reaccionaría, aún estando mal, si…- Cayó un momento y suspiró profundamente antes de terminar su frase.-… Si él intentaba algo contra mí.

Lupin la miró en silencio, enternecido y preocupado a la vez, pensando por un instante si debía o no preguntar. La amistad entre ellos aún no era tan profunda como para tratar ciertos temas delicados, pero aún así lanzó un pequeño anzuelo para que si quería compartir su carga lo hiciera libremente, dándole a entender que podía confiar en él.

-Es Derek quien te preocupa¿verdad?- Su semblante cambió repentinamente de la tristeza al miedo al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Cómo no?- Preguntó tras un leve silencio.- A él aún le interesa y se que intentará arrastrarle tras él por la fuerza. No me importa lo que me haga a mí, ya me acostumbre, pero él aún es un niño, mi niño….

-Lo educaste bien Amy- Afirmó convencido.- Otro hubiera luchado del lado más fácil. Y ha demostrado ser fuerte.

-Lo se, pero se ha ganado el desprecio de su padre con ello y, conociéndole, lo preferirá muerto a verlo del otro lado. Es más, lo hubiera logrado este verano de no ser por Harry.

-¿Sigues temiendo que atente contra vosotros?. ¿Incluso aquí y bajo la protección de Dumbledore?

-Algunos temores no desaparecerán en cuanto él viva. Y mientras eso ocurra… yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su bienestar. Además, acabamos de comprobar que este curso Hogwarts no es seguro¿verdad?

Remus permaneció en silencio sin saber como rebatirle esos hechos, su mirada puesta en ella quien a su vez miraba al cielo pareciendo volcar en sus ojos el deseo de que sus miedos se diluyeran entre el infinito de estrellas que los cobijaban.

-Si eso ocurre- dijo finalmente posándole la mano en el brazo izquierdo- se las verá con más de uno de nosotros. Te lo aseguro.

Amy inspiró profundamente, sonriendo a la serenidad que le aportaron sus palabras, logrando que por primera vez en toda la noche se despreocupara de aquel ser que arruinara su vida.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?- le inquirió sorprendiéndole tras un breve silencio.

-Prueba.- Respondió sonriéndole, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al escucharle.

-¿Qué falló la última luna?

Su faz se tornó tensa repentinamente y la miró extrañado haciéndole al parecer avergonzarse de haber preguntado.

-No tienes que responder

Se excusó desviándole la mirada arrepentida, pero es que ahora que sabía la verdad no comprendía por qué el mes anterior él tenía todos los rasgos de una transformación absoluta. Y aunque su transformación era algo de esperar por todo el staff de profesores que conocían su condición de licántropo ahora no le cuadraba con los hechos que él le había contado.

-Lo notaste.- Dijo suspirando, más ella se limitó a asentir en silencio esperando aún su reacción.- No falló nada Amy, digamos que fue… algo voluntario.

-¿Voluntario?- Repitió extrañada y confundida.

-En cierto modo- alegó suspirando al volver a los pensamientos que le asaltaban cuando ella llegó al balcón.- Un amigo pidió mi ayuda, había eclipse y…

-Era su primera vez.- Terminó por él.

-No podía abandonarle en ese trance.- Afirmó apenado quedándose casi sin voz pues algunas de las imágenes vividas aquel día retornaron a su recuerdo con mayor intensidad de la que ya le asaltaban normalmente.

-Pobre madre.- Rompió el silencio Malacrift, haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendido esperando descubrir a qué se refería.- Cuanta pena le causó también a ella esta perversa guerra.

Rápidamente su mente analítica había asociado la escasa información dada por El Profeta sobre la batalla y los puestos que ocuparan todos los que participaran en ella con lo referente a Lupin y a sus posibles conocidos, y al parecer por sus palabras Remus no dudó en que ella había localizado al amigo del que supuestamente le hablaba.

-Tu razón hace honor a tu Casa, - afirmó- pues ningún secreto ajeno te han revelado mis labios. Pero recuerda por favor, ni siquiera su familia no lo sabe.

-No temas por ello Remus, tus palabras confirman tan solo un pensamiento que no expresaré en voz alta.

-Gracias.

-Tengo que acabar la ronda.- Indicó entristecida, pero sus obligaciones la clamaban a pesar de desear quedarse allí un poco más.

-Te acompaño, si no molesto.- Le ofreció.

-Encantada- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Malacrift estaba sorprendida de la confianza que Lupin le mostraba, algo que la llenaba de una alegría inusitada al pensar que en verdad contaba con un apoyo más en su entorno además del de Guilmain, lo que no le vendría mal cuando llegara el momento que sin duda tendría que llegar y, aunque en parte se alegraba por ello, no podía negar que también la entristecía más.

Remus no solo era un buen conservador que sabía escuchar cuando era necesario, sino que a su vez mostraba un ánimo y una fuerza de voluntad increíble al transformar una de sus desgracias en una anécdota maravillosa evocando para ella el recuerdo de la complicada danza de los mooncalfs a la luz de la luna. Los mooncalfs son unas criaturas extremadamente tímidas cuya danza de apareamiento era tan difícil de observar como fascinante decían que resultaba verla y por su expresión al contársela, podía afirmar que él la consideraba así.

-Un poco de su estiércol plateado le hubiera venido bien a tus plantas.

Le comentaba sonriente al doblar una esquina, más su respuesta se vio interrumpida por una voz acaramelada que casi la enferma.

-Mira que 'linda' pareja encontramos.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo- Reaccionó Lupin, antes de que la Ravenclaw abriese siquiera la boca.- aunque más deletérea en este caso.

El hombre al otro lado hizo un amago de reacción que fue interrumpido por la mano de la mujer que lo acompañaba al posársele en el brazo.

-No todas las serpientes lo son, querido Remus,-respondió en su habitual tono coqueto- y sin embargo hay bichos mucho más mortíferos aún sin veneno.- añadió mirando a Malacrift intencionadamente.

-Ninguno a vista.- La silencio risueño.

-Virginia estará encantada de saber a qué dedicas tus lunas Lupin.- Irrumpió hiriente la voz del hombre, sin ocultar el tinte irónicamente dañino que quería trasmitir.

-Entonces, estamos igual Snape. Solo que en lo que a mí respecta ella misma lo comprobará en unos momentos, como siempre. ¿Me acompañas Amy?- Preguntó volviéndose hacia ella e ignorando deliberadamente al otro hombre.- Me iba a pasar a verla.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó sorprendida, pensando que no estaría despierta.

-Estará frente a la chimenea- La informó, observando de reojo el mal contenido enfurecimiento de Snape.- Ella también tenía guardia, no como otros.- Añadió con voz contundente.

-Tampoco tú tenías- Respondió airado Severus.

-Por eso lo dije en plural.- Sentenció.- Solo que yo esperaba para darle las buenas noches como cada día.

La ira de Snape no pareció verse aplacada por las palabras de su acompañante.

-También otras gozamos de esas atenciones¿verdad Severus?- Un leve asentimiento a sus palabras fue todo lo que recibió, acompañado de una forzada sonrisa ante su inoportuno comentario.

-Entonces, disfrutemos todos.- añadió Lupin alzando sus cejas y mirando directamente a su colega.- Aunque creo llevarme la mejor parte.- Continuó ofreciéndole su brazo a Amy quien no dudó en tomarlo agradeciendo sinceramente el apoyo.

-Tal vez tu lo veas así- Replicó esta vez De la Croix- Otras…. Nunca supieron valorar lo que tenían.

Malacrift se tensó a sus palabras de tal manera que hasta Remus lo percibió en el amarre de la mano en su brazo y, antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir nada más, se dirigió a los dos slytherins deseándoles buenas noches en un tono tan sarcástico como veloz fue su paso para alejarse de ellos.

La tensión suscitada en el pasillo podía sentirse a ambos lados del corredor, tanto en la pareja que esperaba silenciosa como en la que veían alejarse intentado aparentar normalidad.

-¿Qué tienes que decir?

Rompió el silencio airada De la Croix cuando ya no les escuchaban. El hombre clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella, enarcando las cejas al tono de su pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó a la defensiva.

-A ese Gryffindor.- Replicó despreciativamente, haciéndole consciente del pequeño secreto revelado a sus ojos.

-"Eso"- respondió aún más despreciativo que ella- es el Master de Mahe.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos al punto de que solo una mínima rendija de su iris podía percibirse bajo sus párpados, y entonces habló exaltada.

-¿Y tú lo consentiste?

La furia se mostró por un instante en la cara del profesor de pociones y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes e iracundos en el mismo momento en que la atrapó inesperadamente del antebrazo.

-Por mucho que odie al licántropo, - aclaró inclinándose amenazador hacia ella, pensando que Florence nunca comprendería a qué limite llegaba aquel sentimiento.- Mahe es mi hija, - aclaro seriamente contundente- y su futuro más importante que todo lo demás.- Y solo entonces con todo su desprecio liberó el agarre del brazo de la mujer.

De la Croix abrió los ojos sorprendida al oírle hablar así por primera vez, más tras unos segundos de indecisión la sonrisa coqueta apareció en sus labios.

-No te sabía tan… paternal.- Dijo cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz y tomándole mimosa del brazo, más él se soltó violentamente indignado y estrechando la distancia que los separaba murmuró.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que desconoces Florence. Y ahora perdóname, voy a volver a mis aposentos.

Su túnica giró tras el al voltearse alejándose de ella con paso tras presto, sin una palabra de despedida ni un deseo de buenas noches; dejando tras de sí un reguero de sensaciones de su propio enfado al haberle permitido ver esa faceta de él junto a las del propio enfado de la mujer al encontrarse despechada de ese modo.

De la Croix giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, por donde Lupin y Malacrift habían partido, y un pensamiento cruzó raudo su mente haciéndola aplacarse a la idea; entonces tornó a mirar a la derecha por donde en ese momento Snape desaparecía tras la esquina del corredor. _"Y tú… Tú pronto serás mío"_ se dijo esta vez a sí misma sonriendo.

>>>>>>>>>>

Al sonido de dos leves golpes en su puerta se levantó extraña para abrirla a pesar de saber que no estaba cerrado.

-.¿Desde cuando lla… mas?- Terminó levemente cohibida al descubrir tras él a su amiga.

-Traigo compañía.- Especificó haciéndose a un lado para ofrecer paso a Malacrift.

Esta permaneció estática, mirando a Guilmain silenciosa como si estuviera esperando su invitación a entrar, pero dicha actitud se debía claramente al hecho de que estaba aterrada, algo que Virginia percibió inmediatamente y sin poder evitarlo, entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que su mano tomaba la de la amiga y delicadamente la hacía entrar en la antesala de su habitación.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Amy?- Preguntó angustiada al malestar de la interpelada, pues daba por hecho que no se debía a la no transformación de Remus.

-Yo… - Solo un suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Guilmain la condujo en silencio hacia el sofá al tiempo que miraba de reojo al joven pidiéndole calladamente que le contara por qué llegaba con ella precisamente hoy, a estas horas y en ese estado de nervios.

-Hemos tenido un desagradable encuentro.- Comenzó Lupin, más ella captó el mensaje de inmediato y mirando fijamente a su amiga afirmó.

-Snape.- Amy cerró los ojos y volvió a sus pirar antes de añadir apagadamente.

-Y De la Croix.- Guilmain abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió la vista hacia Remus quien asintió en un leve gesto de cabeza.

-¿Y…?- ninguno de los dos le respondió, así que apretó las manos de su amiga tratando así de hacerla reaccionar.- ¿Amy?- la animó a hablar.

-Ha sido muy desagradable.- Afirmó, su voz ahora algo más respuesta.

-Siempre lo es.- Anotó.

-Me refería a De la Croix.- Replicó mirándola de reojo.

-Ya, otra serpiente.

Remus se había sentado frente a ellas, dejándolas hacer, lo que ahora mismo más necesitaba la Ravenclaw era el apoyo de su amiga y que su energía tratara de calmarla.

-Una que sisea cada vez que abre la boca.

Virginia se quedó callada, extrañada de oírla hablar así y esperó hasta que tras unos segundos de silencio Amy volvió a hablar, su voz dificultada por el miedo que le transmitía también a través de sus manos.

-Creo que… lo sabe.

Lupin miró de una mujer a otra observando sus reacciones de dolor y sorpresa.

-Dumbledore ha prohibido revelarlo.- Replicó molesta.- si Snape ha osado…

-No tenía que decir nada.- la cortó.- Aunque un año menor que él es Slytherin y ya sabes como son; la casa más unida entre ellos de Hogwarts, o así lo era antes- añadió entristecida.- Puede que aún le recuerde.

Virginia suspiró sabiendo la preocupación de su amiga y tras un breve silencio preguntó.

-¿Salíais juntos antes de graduaros?

-No pero… si que éramos amigos en nuestro último curso.- Virginia asintió en silencio suponiendo lo que eso significaba y preocupada al descubrir la posibilidad de que De la Croix supiese más de ella. No se fiaba ni un pelo de aquella mujer.

-¿Quieres que trate de enterarme si lo sabe?.- sin ni siquiera mirarle percibió que Remus la miraba extrañado, al parecer no solo por su ofrecimiento sino también por la serenidad que estaba demostrando.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó su amiga también sorprendida.

-Preguntándole a Snape.- Respondió como si tal cosa.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Estás loca?

Guilmain los miro de uno a otro fulminándoles con la mirada, como si sus respectivas respuestas fueran inapropiadas a la situación.

-Tendremos que enterarnos¿no?

-No a costa de otra de vuestras discusiones.- Sentenció Remus, la mirada profundamente fija en ella demostrándole su determinación.

-Lupin tiene razón Virginia.- Lo apoyó Amy- e igualmente, solo es una sospecha a un comentario que tal vez ni siquiera se dirigiera a mí, sino a ti.- Guilmain se sorprendió a sus palabras pero se guardó la curiosidad sin preguntar.- De todos modos, lo sepa o no, nada podemos hacer al respecto¿verdad?

Por un momento virginia cerró los ojos apretándole suavemente las manos a su amiga mientras le respondía.

-Solo quiero que estés bien, tranquila…- Volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró fijamente para demostrarle lo muy en serio que le hablaba.- Si para ello tengo que hablar con él no dudaré en hacerlo.

-No hace falta, de verdad.- Respondió- Además, ya hace rato que tu poder ha logrado tranquilizarme- le sonrío agradecida.- Me he asustado sin motivo , De la Croix es así, no tiene por que saberlo.

-Como quieras, pero estaré atenta.

-Gracias virginia.- dijo poniéndose repentinamente en pie.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí, ya es tarde y… - _"no debería de estar aquí", _terminó la frase mentalmente, él sólo le había pedido que viniera debido a lo ocurrido.

-¿Te acompaño? Esos son capaces de seguir dando vueltas por ahí.- Malacrift miró de reojo a Lupin sin saber que responder.

-No creo que…

-Puedo acompañarte yo.- Se ofreció el joven poniéndose también en pie.

-No, no.- replicó- No hace falta, demasiada casualidad volverlos a encontrar y, tal y como estaban, creo que ninguno de los dos deberías de verlos. Además… ni que me fueran a morder.- Bromeó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-Creía que ese peligro ya lo habías superado.- Respondió Virginia sonriente, mirando a Remus quien también comenzó a sonreír a su alusión.

-Y no sabes cuanto me alegro.- le respondió a su amiga.- Podrías habérmelo contado- le reprendió con cariño. Guilmain enrojeció levemente, pero contestó presta.

-No era mi secreto Amy.- Ella sonrió levemente.

-Por la cara que puso Lupin creo que pensaba que ya me lo habías dicho. Me ha dado un buen susto. – Lupin sonreía a sus palabras.- Felicita a Mahe de mi parte, ha hecho honor a su…

Amy fue bajando la voz al darse cuenta de la imprudencia que iba a cometer al halagar los dones de su hija y no quería enfadar a Virginia que se había tomado el asunto con bastante serenidad incluso después de lo acontecido en Halloween.

-Dilo Amy- la alentó sonriendo abiertamente- … a su padre. En este caso es por el único motivo que me enorgullece que lo sea.

-Al menos tú encuentras una razón.- dijo suspirando entristecida.- nos vemos mañana- añadió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- Muchas gracias Lupin- se despidió al cerrar.

Guilmain se quedó un instante mirando la puerta, preocupada por su amiga y por la tristeza que aún aquí reflejaba. Cuando se giró Remus ya ocupaba su lugar habitual en el sofá. Hoy era de esos días en los que terminaba agotada y no tenía ganas de problemas justo antes de dormir pero tenía que saber que había pasado realmente. Se acercó al sofá y sentándose junto a Remus se dejó reclinar levemente sobre su pecho. Lupin la recibió colocando el brazo derecho sobre ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó desganada.

-Nada grave.- Respondió reconociendo en su tono de voz la aparente despreocupación.

-No habréis discutido¿verdad?- ahora sí parecía preocupada, pero la ausencia de nerviosismo le hizo entender sin palabras que se debía a él, y no al otro hombre, o sin duda se habría exaltado al preguntar.

-No, por que no quise.- Virginia se retiró momentáneamente de él mirándole con el ceño fruncido.- Ya sabes como es,- replicó volviéndola a reclinar con un suave toque de su brazo- no puede dejarme en paz y… Solo me contengo por ti.- Afirmó.- Pero algún día dejaré de hacerlo.

-Gracias.- Musitó sabiendo lo que el joven estaba soportando desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y mucho más desde la pasada luna y su 'escapada'.

-Aunque…- Virginia retuvo el aire un segundo, que él dejara la frase a medias le hizo temer algo más.

-Aunque ¿qué? Remus.

-Creo que está… muy enfadado.- Reconoció.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó interesada, la situación ya estaba demasiado tensa para empeorarla aún más.

-Bueno, insinuó que te gustaría saber a qué dedico mis lunas, supongo que por verme con Amy, y yo… simplemente le dije la verdad.

-¿Y qué verdad es esa Remus?- Guilmain no pudo evitar un leve estremeciendo a sus palabras.

-Qué tú misma lo ibas a comprobar pues me esperabas junto a la chimenea.

Lo que menos se esperaba en su reacción fue gusto lo que se encontró. Virginia comenzó a reírse de una forma tan natural que, de no ser por la tensión con la que esperaba su reacción exaltada, él también hubiera reído contagiado de su alegría aún sin saber el chiste.

-Ahora comprendo el enfado.- Dijo un poco después, serena aunque aún sonriente, sus ojos brillantes y animados.

-¿Y qué te hizo gracia?- Le inquirió desconcertado.

-Lo que me hizo gracia es que afirmaras no querer pelear cuando tus palabras era una gran… ¡Vamos, que te la has jugado!- añadió negando con la cabeza. Remus permaneció callado mirándola fijamente, tanto que su silencio llegó a hacérsele incomprensible.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- Le preguntó a pesar de que en su posición casi nop podía verle la cara. Una leve caricia de su mano se le deslizó desde el hombro hacia el brazo.

-Es que me ha sorprendido que reacciones tan serena, después de lo que ha pasado estos días pensaba que estarías mucho más susceptible.

-Tengo que controlarme- afirmó convencida, recordandose lo mucho que podía llegar a dañar cuando no lo hacía y reprendiéndose también a sí misma por no haberle contado a Remus lo sucedido, pero es que eso era algo que prefería mantener entre ella y él.- No puedo dejar que me arrastre como siempre.

-Si pero…- su mano al posársele en el pecho lo silenció involuntariamente.

-Es más fácil cuando estás aquí.- Remus cerró los ojos sonriendo, la estrechó aún más contradí y depositó un leve beso en su frente a la voz de "gracias".- A ti- Respondió ella acomodándose.

Tras un momento de silencio la conversación volvió a girar sobre Amy y también sobre la luna, ya era inútil que Lupin tratara de ocultar su cambio; a la mañana siguiente, la ausencia de caracteres típicos en un licántropo tras el plenilunio, harían que la mayoría de profesores comenzaran a sospechar. Ningún secreto permanecía oculto demasiado tiempo en Hogwarts, mucho menos lo haría algo así.

-Me encanta saber a lo que dedicas tus lunas.- Comentó una Guilmain sonriendo levemente, aunque su voz estaba trabada y ella totalmente adormilada ya.

-Pues en este caso ya nos vamos a la cama. Te estás durmiendo y no pienso pasar otra de mis pocas lunas humanas en un sofá.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, creo que estamos en un punto de aparente transición, pero tampoco os fieis mucho. Quiero haceros ver una cosa, en el trocito donde Malacrift está mirando la luna hay unas palabras puestas en cursiva por que forman parte de un pensamiento de la profesora, pero también forman parte de un minifics precioso de Mahe Guilmainllamado " Mirando al cielo". Si quereis saber de qué va tendreís que leerlo en su perfil particular, por que no pienso plagiarla entera para que lo sepaís, solo un trocito y con su permiso. 

El próximo palabras lo voy a hacer sobre MA y los colaterales (ya que MA es bastente cortito e igual no me sale toda la rueda de letras ) ¿Os atrevereis a recordar lo que os contamos hace tanto tiempo? Espero que sí. Cuidaros mucho.


	53. Capítulo 52: Poder Mental

**Disclaimer:**

Reunidos los tres, debatían acaloradamente:  
-Sin duda, mi defendido es el mejor -opinó Gandalf- Frodo ha resultado ser alguien primordial para la comunidad y el anillo. Alguien extremadamente valiente...  
-¿Valiente? -fue interrumpido- Mi hijo sí que ha sido valiente desafiando a toda su raza -repuso Ashran el Nigromante- Que un sheck como Kirtash se llegue a enamorar de esa forma de un unicornio sin importarle lo que ni yo ni los nuestros pensemos, es toda una prueba de amor, de...  
-¿Hablas de amor? -le cortaron también- No hay mayor prueba de amor que la que la madre de este muchacho realizó, muriendo para salvar su vida. Un amor que le protege y que da a los que le rodean -Dumbledore observó a ambos interlocutores y prosiguió- Harry representa todo lo que queréis alegar de vuestros defendidos: es una persona por cuya sangre corre la valentía, la lealtad, el amor y el poder que le hacen tan único. No hay nadie como él en todo el mundo mágico. Es...  
-Vale! -exclamó Gandalf visiblemente nervioso- Que ellas elijan.  
Nigriv y Mahe habían estado escuchando todas las versiones de los tres oradores para decidirse sobre quien escribir así que, ya que debían elegir, comenzaron a hablar.  
-Es verdaderamente dificil -confirmó Nigriv y miró a Gandalf- ESDLA es toda una leyenda...  
-...pero realmente tedioso -interrumpió Mahe. Nigriv la miró y sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión, ni que conseguiría que se leyera semejante libro, prosiguió.  
-MdI es algo sumamente novedoso... -comenzó a explicar esta vez.  
-...pero tremendamente previsible -cortó Mahe de nuevo con una risita tímida sabiendo que estaría poniendo nerviosos a todos los presentes. Nigriv resopló, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un Silencius que la dejara más callada que de costumbre y trató de seguir.  
-Por su parte HP es... -calló un momento pensandola definición apropiada y miró a Mahe que sonrió abiertamente.  
-Es magia en esencia pura -afirmó la joven tomando la palabra- Harry contiene esa magia en su interior y por eso es tan especial. El es esa magia.  
-No le hagáis caso -dijo Nigriv en voz baja- Esta flipada con él -carraspeó y alzó la voz de nuevo- Pero estoy de acuerdo con ella así que como JK nos deja escribir sobre su mundo y nosotras no nos lucramos con ello, elegimos HP como obra destinada para el trabajo de nuestras musas.  
Gandalf y Ashran chasquearon la lengua en señal de fastidio mientras Dumbledore sonreía observándoles sobre sus gafas de media luna.  
-Eso sí -aclaró Nigriv dirigiendose a Albus- Ya puedes portarte bien, viejete manipulador, y respetar cada una de nuestras aportaciones al fic, como personajes, trama, escenas o hechizos porque por muy poderoso que seas, podemos hacer que termines igual que en el Principe -alzó un dedo y señaló a todos los que en ese momento estaban leyendo esta paranoia de disclaimer- y eso va para todos vosotros también, eh?

Hola! soy Mahe. ¿qué tal todos? espero que bien, que estudios, trabajo y ánimos estén perfectamente. Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi y ya me voy haciendo a la idea de que ffnet fallará, que no podréis leer o que no dejaréis rr por algún motivo porque cada vez que subo yo, suele ocurrir :( y más aún cuando es un mimado o un querido y este lo es! no llega a ser mimado porque es enorme de largo y lo odio pero es un capi muy querido. Lo que sí odio de verdad es que ahora sale un mayor espacio entre las frases de los dialogos¿es que en ffnet no se han dado cuenta de lo horroroso que queda esta configuración? En fin, voy a por los rr del capi anterior, que hay un montón, y ahora leeis.

_Respuestas al pasapalabra del capi anterior_: anapneo/Budleigh Babberton/ Cuffé,Barnabás/ Damocles Belby/ Episkeyo/Fenrir Greyback/ Gaunt/ Hilandera/ Inquebrantable/ Jack Sloper/ Katie Bell/ Libartius borage/ Melinda Bobbin/Nogtails/Oppugno/ Peverell/Quinta esencia/ Relaxo / Somerset/ Twilfitt y Tatting/ Mufliato/ viruela de dragón/ wilkie Twyncross/ Felix Felicis / Amy Benson / Hepzibah smith

**Stiby**: Al final dormirías, no? Revisa tu conexión porquetiene pinta de ser lo que más falla, sí, pero de todas formas ffnet no se suele quedar atrás. Que lío de rr, jeje, entre uno diciendo que no habías leído, otro que solo el pasapalabra y luego que sí lees, me tenías mareada :D Snape siempre sabe más de lo que debe, no sé cómo se las apaña (será que mete las narices donde menos no le importa :D). Que bueno que te mosquees con los puntos suspensivos porque tenemos a una amiga (Missginni) que está siempre pendiente cada vez que los ponemos y yo soy muy dada a dejarlos caer de vez en cuando... ves? jajaja. ¿Te gustó la metáfora de la luna? me alegro :) Lo que no sé es cómo la has podido leer antes porque ese mini es el único que no tengo publicado en ffnet ycreo que por el foro no rondas. Me dio un poco de yuyu cuando lo dijiste, ya sabes, por lo de los plagios y que lo hubieras podido leer en algún otro lado, pero no creo que sea eso, no es mi mejor mini. Nigriv te consiguió despistar al hacerte creer que era Guilmain la que andaba por ahí y no Amy, eh? jejej. También nos tratamos de despistar entre nosotras, no te preocupes, es manía :D (ahora que lo pienso, el pavo en navidad más que perdido debe estar acojonado, no? jajajaja) ¿No habías caído en que Amy era la tía de Nicole? c'est ne pas possible!ella es la varita amiga, la que Dumbledore envió a Brujas. Supongo que habrá sido un lapsus, no? también es cierto que hace tantos capis de eso que es normal que se olviden detalles. Imagínate la bomba de relojería que representa el encontrarse en un pasillo a media noche a esas dos parejas (dos serpientes, un león y un águila), saltan chispas! solo faltaba que Virginia (la tejona) andara por ahí enmedio de árbitro, jeje. ¿A que De la Croix puede resultar odiosa? pero por eso va tan bien con Snape porque él a veces lo suele ser también, son tal para cual (uy, Guilmain me mata por aplicar esa frase, ups! ) Bueno, linda, a ver si te da tiempo leer el capi hoy y me lo comentas también, vale? no me abandones! Besos. Aaaah, todavía no me voy que has vuelto: ) Te estás leyendo los rr de todos los capis? estás colgada :D Ya veo que te has olvidado de muchas cosas. Quizá me da la impresión de que es un olvido a escala enorme porque como autora yo no debo, ni puedo olvidarme de lo que pasa en cada capítulo pero supongo que a los lectores sí os pasará al ser un fic largo (espero que no sea porque os aburre :S) . Si el significado de la famosa frase de los árboles que cierran el camino, etc no se ha desvelado aún es porque deberíais tenerla en cuenta para algo que puede ocurrir. Y en cuanto a la pregunta que de qué nos conocemos Nigriv y yo pues te respondo: del colegio, así que imagínate si hace años que nos conocemos. Tendríamos unos 15 o 16 años. Pero ser más amigas, desde que compartimos la aficción por HP aunque antes ya coincidíamos en gustos por algunas cosas como los carnavales y la semana santa.Ya ves, la mitad de una vida aguantándonos mutuamente, jeje. ¿Tú también eres aficcionada al slash? uff, no puedo con ello, cada vez menos. A mí no me gusta nada, me parece una desvariación total de lo que vemos en los originales y realmente no lo comprendo. Habrá fics slash geniales, no te lo niego, pero es algo que mi mente no concibe con esos personajes. Pero allá cada cual con sus gustos al leer. HH será siempre normal, como tú dices, porque temas así jamás los encontrarás en sus capis (si no, no estaría escribiéndolo, te lo aseguro) Bueno, espero que el releer tantos rr y si cae algún capi que otro, te haga recordar un poquito, que te gusta mucho el fic pero no te acuerdas de lo que pasa, joia :D Enga, un beso por cada rr que has dejado esta vez : )

**Dum:** Hola! hoy te doy yo la bienvenida :) Que gracia cuando vi tu rr y te describías porque lo leí antes de leer qué te había contestado Nigriv, y ya estaba pensando que te había pedido una descripción física :D No te castigaremos por no haber dejado rr antes pero sabes que te agradecemos siempre que lo hagas ahora así que no dejes de hacerlo de vez en cuando, oki? Si supieras lo dificil que fue cuadrar la batalla de UP... uff! Un día nos juntamos Nigriv y yo aquí en casa y el suelo de la habitación quedó plagado de folios y más folios con los capítulos para ver cómo lo hacíamos porque, ahí donde lo ves, las escenas fueron escritas enteras y luego tuvimos que ir cortando y cuadrando para que todo pareciera que pasaba a la vez. Realmente fue muchísimo trabajo pero lo pasamos en grande :) Yo no suelo leer fics así que si tú me dices que el nuestro es uno de los 10 mejores que existen en la red, me siento super halagada, gracias. Tú lo has dicho, este fic está lleno de intriga y hay mucho que averiguar, pero mucho mucho. Por lo pronto, vemos que sigues eligiendo a Amy como malvada, eso está bien ;) Veo también que devoraste los libros de HP en 8 días y que eres un mago reciente, no? Yo llevo en este mundo mágico unos dos años y medio solamente y me leí los cuatro libros que había por aquel entonces en poco más de una semana también. La verdad es que engancha! y ya fue después, cuando salió varios meses después la OdF, cuando en mitad de un capítulo empecé a escribir fics; así que se puede decir que también soy una bruja escritora reciente :) Esperamos ver más rr tuyos todo lo largo que quieras, vale? Nos encantará saber qué te va pareciendo el fic. Por cierto, leete los colaterales y nos cuentas! Saludos.

**Marc:** Ese Marc... :) Como Snape te oiga decir que Guilmain y Lupin hacen una bonita pareja, es capaz de lanzarte un tarantallegra dirigido a los dedos para que se líen y no puedan teclear más en el PC :D Me alegra verte como siempre por aquí. Ala, adiós!

**Cerberuxs**: Hola! Tus cavilaciones sobre los herederos: tienes razón de que Harry tiene tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin pero en este caso, queríamos que fuese lo que es, un verdadero Gryffindor de sangre y corazón :) Dices que Mahe es muy Ravenclaw y que Nora es un corazón puro (me ha gustado la definición) pero ambas son antiguas, no lo olvides. Y que gracia con lo de las "lavadas de cerebro de los sangres pura made in Malfoy" :D El canijo de grasiento pelo rubio aplastado pondría el grito en el cielo si un sangre sucia o un mestizo fuera el hereredero de su venerada Slytherin. A ver si le escuchan desde el infierno donde debe estar (que mala, jejeje) No te fies de De la Croix, pero tampoco de nosotras, jeje. Besos.

**Kata:** Con la cantidad de información que escondemos y damos, y con lo largo que son los capis comparados con los de UP, zamparte unos cuantos del tirón debe ser un atracón total. Tú te los dosificas como puedas para compaginarlo con el cole pero no nos vayas a dejar! Y sí, lo del techo fue el principio... (sonrisa malvada de parte de Mahe la autora, jijijij) :D

**Celina**: hola guapetona¿te tenemos desconcertada? yupi!.:D Es que está puesto para que dudéis, es lógico. Ten en cuenta que queda mucho fic y seguirás dudando; hasta quien sabe si no aparecerá alguien más y ahora tanto Amy como Florence te parecen de lo más buenas... (más gente en el fic? no, por Merlín!.:D) Tus deseos son órdenes: tienes ganas de más capis, así que hoy te traigo otro ;) Espero que te guste. Besos de la cada vez más calurosa Córdoba hacia las siempre deliciosas Canarias.

**Missginni:** Que raro se me hace verte por aquí, chiquita. Aunque la verdad más raro se me hace subir aquí antes que en el foro :( Que le vamos a hacer. Tus rr casi tan largos como los post que nos dejas allí cuando comentas, jeje, e igual de temibles aunque sean a primera lectura. Quizá sea una ventaja para nosotras porque se te escapan más cosas pero como luego tu cabecita loca retoma el tema y lo desgrana, sacas cosas de todas partes. Bueno, voy a por el rr. Herederos animales? jajaja, nos pillaste! Hedwig sería Gryffindor; Norris nos la quedaremos en Raven que tiene un carácter como el mío; Trevor para Huffle y ¿a quién ponemos en Slytherin? Nagini mismo. Ea, ya tienes a tus herederos, jeje. Ten en cuenta que aunque Neville no está en Hogwarts, Trevor no estaba casi nunca donde estaba él así que... (puntos suspensivos, atenta, jajaja) Así que piensas que Snape está con De la croix por vigilarla, eh? pero vigilarla por qué? nunca había visto a Snape de un modo tan caballeroso y sugerente como cuando ella llegó a Hogwarts. Quizá quiera tenerla más cerca de lo que demuestra pero por otros... motivos (creo que Nigriv habrá resoplado de mala gana ante la idea, jeje) Mira que si ella es la heredera de Sly :) Nadie lo ha comentado antes, por lo menos que yo recuerde, y ciertamente es una gran defensora de su casa. Anda que como no estés desencaminada... jeje. Que bueno los desvaríos hasta que descubres que quien pasea por el pasillo es Amy :D ¿A quién mirará esos ojos dorados? jajaja. Ahora la que hablaba era la señora Norris, que pasea por la noche, jejeje. ¿Puede alguien malo pensar de ese modo? uuummm... ejemplo ¿puede Hermione haber sido tan mala después de haber declarado su amor a Harry? pues sí, jeje. Y no es un párrafo desperdiciado, me he reído mucho, jeje. Me alegro de que te gustaran los pensamientos influenciados por mi mini, cosas de Nigriv. Viejo insolente, manipulador y consentido, jajajjaja, le adoras, admítelo:D Vuelves a pensar que alguien que piensa lindo no puede ser la mala, te vuelvo a remitir a lo que te he dicho ;) Aquí cada uno dedica sus lunas a lo que puede o a lo que le dejan. Date cuen que en la luna de esa noche (que por cierto, era 4 de noviembre) cada cual la está pasando donde y con quien mejor le parece ¿será un indicador de algo?.¿acabará entonces Lupin con Virginia y Snape con Florence? yo solo digo, si no me crees... ;) Te partes con el comportamiento celoso de Sev, jajaja, o más bien es que la que se pone celosa eres tú? jajaja. Y se sigue riendo :D No pienses mal, que lo que quería Lupin era cantarle la canción de los loonys a Virginia y por eso lo de darle las buenas noches e irse a la cama ...cuela? jejej. Por cierto, Harry y Mahe no duermen en Gryffindor, si no en Ravenclaw. Bueno, a ver con la teoría o mejor dicho, tu apuesta. Vamos a jugar a quién es quién:D Tiene bigote? lleva gafas? está calvo? ah, no que me vas a decir en quien piensas ;)Bueno, Harry para Gryffindor es algo que ya tenéis confirmado aunque estaba de cajón.Dónde íbamos a poner a mi niño siendo como es? pues eso. Después de divagar un poco, para Slytherin apuntas a Mark. Tal y como lo describes cuadra con la canción del sombrero pero solo te diré que tus especulaciones con respecto a los fundadores eran... interesantes ;) Me he perdido con lo de Hepzibah, y eso que me suena :S Para Hufflepuff es Virginia según dices (me he quedado pensando en el tal Davies, te lo aseguro, jajaja) Estás demasiado segura de que es ella pero no sé si te habrás dado cuenta (no sé si los leerás) que se ha comentado en otros rr el tema de por qué van a ser los herederos pertenecientes a la misma casa en la que están. El abanico se amplía muchísimo con esta opción y dejan de ser tan obvias. Es más, recuerda que "son nuestras elecciones las que cuentan" pero el destino puede haber hecho que sea así por algún motivo y no corresponder a la realidad que conocemos en cuanto a quién está en qué casa. Piénsalo... Para Raven, lo tienes también clarito: Mahe. Ya lo veremos ;) Pero haces que sea reclamada por el lado oscuro! que yuyu! Lo que le pasó en el pasado no tiene por qué tener repercusiones en el presente: puede que recuerde, puede que no, eso habrá que verlo. Lo que sí está claro es que le afecta en el sentido de la ha hecho muy sensible a lo oscuro pero... date cuenta que con eso explicamos por qué fue la que detectó los cambios de Hermione en UP. Que lo vayamos a utilizar de alguna otra forma en HH, no te lo niego pero de verdad crees que se pasará al lado oscuro con lo que lo odia? fíjate que si Snape no hubiese sido mortífago quizá lo estaría viendo con otros ojos, quien sabe. En cuanto a la mala malosa, entre Amy y Florence anda la cosa (rima y todo!) Quieres que te diga quién es? cuando acabemos HH :) Solo te diré que desde luego hay que temerte. Por cierto, si te pareció largo el capi, busca tiempo para leer el de hoy que este es más largo pero me acaba de decir Nigriv que Mota hizo de las suyas con el Pc así que mis esperanzas en que leas este capi pronto y con ganas se desvanecieron. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Cuidate y besitos.

**Caro**: Mahe por Raven, Mark dudoso por Slytherin, y Hufflepuff a saber quién será. Anotadas tus apuestas ;)

**Andrómeda:** Cuando mandaste el rr de los capis 98-100 de UP, íbamos por aquí subiendo : ) Siento que te diera penita que Mahe muriera pero tenía que ser así... al principio, claro ; ) De hecho, ese iba a ser el final para ella pero una noche se me ocurrió el capi en que revive y vi la escena con Lily tan pero tan clarita que al final la escribí y cuando se la pasé a Nigriv para que le echase un vistazo, decidimos seguir de esa forma. Realmente hubiera sido un final muy triste si no revive (por cierto, no te olvides de leerte los colaterales, verás por qué te lo digo y ya me contarás al respecto ; ) ) Digamos que en un par de capis conseguimos que el lector pase de la tristeza por su pérdida a la alegría por su regreso :) Me encanta que Mahe te caiga tan bien, jeje.Y es cierto, es raro que Snapele llame a Harry por su nombre pero no te fíes, eso es porque estaban pasando unmal momento yse sintieron más cercanos al compartirlo. Ya habrás visto en lo que llevamos de HH que se han peleado y ha vuelto a ser Potter, jeje.Realmente, no creo que eso es algo que pueda cambiar: pase lo que pase, para Snape Potter seguirá siendo siempre Potter.Bueno, a ver si pronto nos alcanzas leyendo, oki? Ah! y si te parecen buenos los disclaimers de UP, ya habrás visto los de HH cuando llegues a estas alturas, aquísí que nos los estamos currando! (no sé aNigriv pero a mí la cabeza ya me echa humo de pensar qué poner original y divertido antes de cada capítulo).Besitos.

**Kumiko1906**: Ya lo he dicho por ahí arriba: como Snape te oiga decir que Virginia y Lupin terminan juntos, prepárate para defenderte con un buen Protego por lo que te pueda lanzar este hombre, jeje. Sospechas de De la Croix, eh?y que hacemos con Amy? uuummm...dudas, dudas ;) ¿Es el 6º tu libro preferido de la saga? Para mí lo sigue siendo el CdF. Comprueba las respuestas que pusiste del pasapalabra, a ver si aunque te acuerdes poco, es lo suficiente.

**Daiuuch. etc:** ¿Podemos decir algo para que dejes de sospechar de Amy? uuummm... creo que no, estás bastante convencida de que es ella ;) Eso puede ser correcto o... puede ser erroneo, quien sabe. Aún queda mucho fic y puede que en algún momento dudes detu actual opción. Ya lo iremos viendo. En cuanto a los hererederos, ya sabes quién es uno de ellos. Ahora hay que descubrir los tres restantes, por quién apuestas?

Y bueno, a leer toca! Ya os comento al final.

* * *

**Capítulo 52: Poder mental**

**(Por Mahe)**

Era impresionante. Terroríficamente impresionante. Alzar los ojos hacia el techo del Gran Comedor era todo un reto para los que cada día pasaban algún momento bajo su cobijo; un reto por el simple hecho de no querer recordar lo que había pasado la noche de Halloween y no poder ver como la magia ya no cubría sus cabezas, si no que había sido sustituida por la oscuridad de la piedra rota que hacía estremecer hasta al más valiente. Pero en ocasiones, era inevitable que la mirada se dirigiese hacia las alturas, en un ferviente deseo de cerrar los ojos un instante para, al volver a abrirlos, descubrir que todo aquello solo había sido una ilusión óptica que finalmente se había vuelto a transformar en el más bello cielo. Pero por desgracia, no era así. Y ellos mismos lo estaban comprobando. Casi era temor lo que podían sentir, impidiéndoles entrar en aquella estancia que tan bien conocían, simplemente porque la sentían herida, vacía, rota. No habían comentado lo que aquella visión les estaba pareciendo ¿qué comentar sobre algo así? Pero el silencio entre ellos con sus ojos fijos en el techo, representaba todas las palabras que habían muerto en sus gargantas por la impresión.

Un par de ojos más se unieron a contemplar la escena.

-Sobrecoge verlo así¿verdad?

Ron y Hermione se volvieron hacia su interlocutor mostrando una leve sonrisa apenada en confirmación a sus palabras.

-Uff, que si sobrecoge –respondió el pelirrojo estrechando la mano de Harry para saludarle.

-No podía creerlo cuando nos escribiste –contestó esta vez Hermione dándole dos besos al chico que asentía con la cabeza- Pero verlo… verlo es horrible. ¿Aún no sabéis nada de cómo ocurrió?

Harry les miró a ambos sin abrir la boca durante unos segundos pero al instante, observó a su alrededor y acercándose a ellos, murmuró:

-Tengo que contaros muchas cosas. Vamos a mi despacho.

La mirada que cruzaron con él era lo suficientemente significativa como para saber que aquello no había sido un accidente y que, quizás, había mucho más tras ese destrozo en el Gran Comedor. Harry les hizo un gesto con la mano invitándoles a encaminarse hacia la escalera de mármol pero Ron se detuvo un momento.

-¿Podemos pasar por la biblioteca antes para dejar esto? –preguntó intentando acomodar en su hombro una enorme mochila llena de libros que, por la expresión de su pecosa cara, debía pesar una tonelada.

-Mira que te dije me la dejaras llevar a mí, Ronald –regañó Hermione y se giró hacia Harry para explicarle- Son los libros que me llevé la última vez que estuve por aquí. Pero el señor –dijo con rentintín- quería hacer alardes de fuerza trayéndolos él.

-¡Encima de que quería ayudarte! –protestó molesto.

-Y yo te lo agradezco pero Ron¿no sería más fácil aligerar el peso con un hechizo? –sugirió haciendo que el chico se ruborizara- No hace falta que me demuestres que estás fuerte –terminó diciendo burlonamente mientras sacaba la varita de su bolso.

Harry les observaba divertido, comprobando que al menos, había cosas que no cambiaban y esas pequeñas discusiones entre sus dos amigos era algo de ello. El pelirrojo había soltado el peso de la mochila sobre el suelo mientras Hermione la apuntaba haciendo que de pronto, no pesara más que una simple bolsa de plástico. El rostro azorado del joven era todo un poema cuando volvió a echarse la mochila al hombro sin ningún esfuerzo, haciendo que Hermione pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Eres un caso, Ronald.

En ese momento, fue a guardar la varita pero Harry la tomó del brazo.

-¿Y esa varita, Hermione? No es la tuya.

La chica se la mostró negando y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que comenzaba a explicarle.

-Perdí la mía.

-¿Cómo¿Que la perdiste?

-No sé ni dónde, ni cómo: solo sé que fue el día en que vine a la biblioteca. –comenzaron a subir mientras seguía contándole- Cuando llegué al Ministerio, fui a echar mano de ella pero… me encontré con Ron en el vestíbulo y bueno –ahora era ella la que delataba cómo el rubor subía a sus mejillas al recordar ese primer encuentro entre ambos- hasta que no llegué a mi despacho no me di cuenta de que realmente no estaba en ningún lado. Y aunque Ron me ayudó a buscarla, no la encontramos. La tuve que perder en mi trayecto por la red flú cuando regresaba pero no hubo forma de hallarla. Así que tuve que ir a Ollivanders a comprarme otra.

-Pero ¿sabes lo que te digo? –preguntó Ron mirando a Harry- Que después de todo me alegro de que perdiera esa varita. No me gustaba nada que tuviera algo que el propio Voldemort había encantado.

Harry asintió aunque no pudo reprimir un escalofrío: él mismo había tenido que luchar con ella cuando el duelo con el mago oscuro se inició y también había sido la varita que casi acaba con su vida y eso era algo que difícilmente podría olvidar. La voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y cuántas veces te he dicho yo, Ronald, que cuando Voldemort desapareció, el encantamiento sobre mi varita se rompió?

Ron frunció el ceño por haberle regañado otra vez murmurando un _"Ya lo sé"_ pero miró de nuevo a Harry añadiendo como si Hermione no estuviera allí.

-Encima de que me preocupo por ella.

Finalmente, el joven profesor esbozó una sonrisa cuando la chica golpeó levemente al pelirrojo en el brazo para seguidamente darle un apretón cariñoso correspondido por él.

-Vaya par estáis hechos. Anda que no tenéis que contarme vosotros también…

El gesto de la pareja hizo que se distendiera un poco el ambiente al cambiar de conversación mientras continuaban subiendo hacia el despacho. Pocos minutos después, el trío Gryffindor llegaba a la estancia y, acomodándose en las sillas en torno a la mesa del subdirector, éste comenzó a relatarles todo lo que había ocurrido desde hacía varias semanas atrás: el ataque al Gran Comedor, las sospechas, la existencia del libro oscuro, todo lo relacionado con los herederos y su búsqueda, quién era él… Ron y Hermione le escuchaban atónitos sin ni siquiera interrumpirle mientras Harry trataba de no olvidar ningún detalle de todo lo acontecido. Confiaba plenamente en ellos y sabía que podía contarles todo. De hecho, necesitaba hacerlo, era algo necesario para él porque demasiado tiempo tuvo que guardar en silencio para sí mismo el contenido y significado de la profecía del Departamento de Misterios con lo que había decidido que aquello sería lo último que le ocultase a ambos, aunque el tema que les exponía no solo le concernía a él como aquella vez anterior. Pero aún así, se sentía tranquilo y confiado de que estaba haciendo bien en revelárselo simplemente porque eran sus mejores amigos.

-Realmente, todo esto es potencialmente problemático –dijo Hermione cuando Harry hubo terminado de hablar. Ron se giró hacia ella como movido por un resorte.

-¿Potencialmente problemático? Hermione¡tienen a alguien dentro que les está atacando! –exclamó el pelirrojo más asustado de lo que cabría esperar- ¿Y si ataca a los alumnos como hacía el basilisco?.¡Mi hermana está aún aquí!

-Ron, tranquilo –intentó calmar su amigo- Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando y quién está tras todo esto. No puedo asegurarte que quien sea no tenga intenciones de atacar a los chicos pero… creemos que su punto de mira es el colegio en sí, no alumnos en concreto como aquella vez.

-Cuando parecía que solo iba a atacar a los que no tenemos sangre limpia –añadió Hermione recordando aquel tiempo.

-Sí, algo así. –confirmó el joven profesor- Dumbledore le ha dado más importancia a descubrir a los herederos que al autor del ataque: solo él sabrá por qué pero confío en su instinto. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos aparte el tema del atacante, así que tranquilo.

-No, si yo sé que la tenéis bien cuidada pero… antes por lo menos estábamos nosotros aquí también –comentó el pelirrojo con un deje de nostalgia en su voz mirando a sus dos amigos- y si ocurría algo, nos pillaba juntos. De hecho, todos los años pasaba algo.

-Y que lo digas, no ha habido ni un solo año tranquilo –ratificó Harry con una leve sonrisa que fue compartida por sus amigos.

-Cierto –asintió Hermione- y siempre estabas tú metido en medio, lo buscaras o no.

-Recuerda que yo no busco los problemas, los problemas me buscan a mí.

-Los problemas te encontrarían a ti pero no sé cómo, siempre terminabas metiéndonos también a nosotros en todos tus líos –añadió Ron en broma

-Eso te pasa por haberte sentado en mi vagón en el expreso el primer día de curso y haberte hecho amigo mío –reprochó siguiéndole la broma- Y tú por haber entrado buscando a Trevor –los tres se echaron a reír al acordarse del momento.

-Chicos, lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos… –suspiró Hermione sonriendo- Aún recuerdo vuestras caras siempre que me aparecía repentinamente en las clases gracias al giratiempos y Ron preguntaba de pronto _"¿Tú la has visto entrar?"_

-Como la cara que tú ponías cada vez que te decíamos que no queríamos colaborar con la Peddo –repuso el pelirrojo riendo- Qué manía cogiste con las chapitas esas para los elfos.

-Tenían y tienen derecho a ser libres, Ronald –contestó simulando estar ligeramente airada- Y no era Peddo, era P.E.D.D.O.

-Ya lo sé –murmuró guiñándole para hacerle entender que solo quería picarla- Pero la mejor cara de todas fue la que puso Harry cuando salió su nombre del Cáliz –se echó a reír- Con el coraje que me dio y aún la recuerdo.

-Uff, no me lo recuerdes a mí, que mal lo pasé –hizo una mueca de estremecimiento pero añadió- Aunque no sé si lo pasé peor en ese momento o… cuando te ví vestido con tu túnica de gala. Tú sí que dabas auténtico miedo y no el dragón.

Hermione y Harry se echaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Ron torcía el gesto en burla para finalmente unirse a las risas de sus dos amigos. Se quedaron un momento en silencio aún recordando tantos momentos vividos juntos sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros. Al final, fue Harry quien habló mirándoles a ambos.

-No sé si os lo habré dicho alguna vez pero… gracias por haber estado siempre conmigo.

-Esas cosas no hay que agradecerlas, hermano –contestó Ron totalmente convencido- Además, era más divertido estar buscando la piedra filosofal contigo o salir volando en threstals hacia el Ministerio que quedarnos como niños buenos en la escuela.

-Supongo –sonrió- pero eso no quita la de veces que habéis estado en peligro por mi culpa.

-Pero para eso somos amigos¿no? –preguntó Hermione- Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

-Ella siempre tan elocuente –contestó el pelirrojo mirando a Harry mientras señalaba a la chica con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Sois geniales –les dijo a los dos sonriente. Suspiró profundamente y echó un vistazo a su reloj con desgana- Siento tener que dejaros pero tengo clase en un rato.

-Y nosotros ya deberíamos irnos, es cierto. Tenemos cosas que hacer en el Ministerio.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron encaminándose hacia la puerta mientras Harry sacaba de un armario a su espalda una caja que delató un tintineo en su interior como si fuera cristal. Tomó una carpeta de la mesa y se reunió con sus amigos. Su expresión se había ensombrecido un poco y Hermione se percató enseguida de ello dándose cuenta de que no tenía que ser solo por el hecho de tener que despedirse de ellos.

-¿Qué tal las clases?.¿Te dan problemas los chicos? –preguntó tanteando para conocer el por qué de su repentina expresión. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Van bien, lo cierto es que no tengo muchos problemas con ellos. Aunque la verdad parece que los que yo no tengo, les sobra a mi pobre Mahe: ella sí que los está padeciendo –explicó con una triste sonrisa que se evaporó enseguida- Es… la lección que tengo que dar hoy.

Hermione se fijó en la carpeta que Harry llevaba en las manos y él se la tendió sabiendo que lo siguiente que ella iba a hacer con seguridad era pedirle ver la materia del día. La chica abrió el portafolios y tanto ella como Ron se fijaron: el pelirrojo silbó y ella se mordió el labio alzando la mirada hacia el profesor, que resoplaba profundamente al tiempo que decía:

-Algún día tenía que llegar esta clase.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

La pareja acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta del aula de Defensa donde vieron como los alumnos ya estaban sentados a sus mesas, charlando animadamente pero impacientes por empezar la clase: aquella materia se había convertido en una de las preferidas por casi todos los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts, no solo por lo atrayente de su contenido si no por el propio profesor. Estaban despidiéndose cuando oyeron una voz que se dirigía a ellos.

-¿Puedo?

Los tres se giraron y vieron a un rubio que les sonreía tímidamente, portando en sus manos una cámara de fotos que les mostraba intencionadamente.

-Hola Colin

-¿Puedo echarles una foto, señor? –repitió dirigiéndose directamente a Harry aunque no dejaba de mirar a los tres amigos alternativamente, con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos por haberles encontrado- Ya es raro ver juntos al trío Gryffindor y esta es una buena ocasión para dejarlo retratado¿no cree? Es el mejor grupo de amigos que he visto nunca desde… desde… ¡los merodeadores! Pero claro, aquello lo sé por mis padres. ¡Ahora soy yo quien les habla a ellos del trío Gryffindor! –sonrió abiertamente- Y ya que tengo aquí mi cámara, me encantaría poder inmorta…

-Vale¡vale, Colin! –exclamó Harry interrumpiéndole para que dejara de hablar. El chico siempre había sido un ferviente admirador del que ahora era su profesor y sabía lo pesado que podía llegar a ponerse. Miró a sus amigos y estos asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a dejarse retratar por el muchacho- Venga, cuando quieras –le dijo cuando se pusieron cada uno a un lado.

Los tres sonrieron mientras Colin hizo más fotografías de las que creían que haría, siempre con la excusa de _"Otra más, vaya que no salga bien"_ pero Ron, cansado ya de posar, comenzó a comentar por lo bajo al tiempo que trataba de seguir sonriendo de manera cada vez más forzada:

-¿Esto va a durar mucho más? Porque éste se está emocionando…

-Vale, Colin –ordenó Harry con un gesto de la mano aguantando la risa ante el comentario de Ron- Creo que ya tienes suficientes fotos.

-Nunca está de más tener varias copias –aseguró el rubio mostrándose feliz del tesoro que guardaba en su cámara- Y ahora que no tengo clase voy a revelarlas enseguida, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione.

-Me quitaron la cámara a principios de curso con todas las fotos que hice del primer día de clase para el anuario. Iba a revelarlas más tarde porque tenía clase pero al final no pude: cuando quise darme cuenta, mi cámara de fotos había desaparecido. Ni siquiera sé cómo me la quitaron. Esta es nueva.

Ambos amigos miraron a Harry que asentía con la cabeza.

-Es cierto, pensamos que querían gastarle una broma por ser tan… -buscó la palabra adecuada que no molestara al chico- …insistente y que quien le quitase la cámara, se la devolvería. Pero nunca apareció. Ya sabéis cómo pueden ser algunos por aquí.

-Bueno, pues esta vez ten cuidado –advirtió Ron- Y que sepas que quiero copia de esa foto¿eh?

-Yo también –confirmó Hermione. Colin asintió con la cabeza esbozando una enorme sonrisa y tras un nuevo intento de echar otra foto al trío, se marchó andando por el corredor.

Cuando los tres amigos se despidieron, Harry se quedó un instante en la puerta del aula antes de entrar: solo recordaba haberse puesto tan nervioso en sus primeros días de clase pero no tenía más remedio que sobrellevar aquel momento como pudiese y no dejarse intimidar por lo que pudiera ocurrir la próxima hora que tenía por delante. Cuando finalmente entró, un silencio respetuoso se hizo en la clase, ocupada aquel día por el 6º curso de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que respondieron a sus _"Buenos días"_ con otro igual. Dejó el portafolio y la caja que había sacado del armario de su despacho sobre su mesa y se giró hacia los chicos que le miraban en total silencio.

-A veces creo… -se quedó callado un momento observando a los alumnos- que llegáis a guardar más silencio cuando yo entro en clase del que guardabais en Pociones cuando entraba el profesor Snape –los chicos sonrieron- ¿Doy tanto miedo?

-No, pero le respetamos más que a él –contestó un chico de color sentando en la segunda fila.

-Es bueno saberlo –respondió sonriendo- Bueno, estáis todos bien¿no? De acuerdo, pues… empecemos con la clase de hoy –suspiró lenta y profundamente pero lo más disimuladamente que pudo para que no notasen su incipiente inquietud y comenzó- Hoy vamos a empezar a estudiar las maldiciones imperdonables y todas aquellas que el Ministerio ha catalogado como de nivel superior y peligrosidad extrema.

Se giró hacia la pizarra y golpeó suavemente en ella con su encantada. Al momento, apareció un listado de nombres, casi todos en latín, encabezados por las tres imperdonables más conocidas.

-Como veis, tenemos tres grupos de maldiciones. El primero, las conocidas como Imperdonables, engloban la maldición Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra. No vamos a entrar en detalles ahora sobre ellas, porque son materia de 7º. Solo recordad que su uso contra un ser humano está castigado con la cadena perpetua en Azkabán.

-Señor –alzó la mano un chico de ojos rasgados- ¿es verdad que cuando el profesor Moody estuvo aquí, bueno, el que creíamos que era Moody, enseñó las maldiciones lanzándolas a los alumnos?

-Así es –confirmó- Comenzó practicando con unas arañas pero terminó haciendo prácticas con nosotros. Nos lanzó la Imperius, según él, para enseñarnos a combatirla.

-Pero… señor –interrumpió con voz temblorosa una chica menuda de cabello claro- usted no va a echarnos ninguna maldición… ¿verdad? -Harry sonrió.

-No, jamás se me ocurriría algo así. Esta es una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no de ataque. Os explicaré los efectos de esas maldiciones, sí, pero nunca lanzándoos una. Aprenderéis cómo debéis defendederos de ellas para sobrevivir en un duelo o en una batalla. Aprenderéis en definitiva, a luchar por vuestra vida, no a quitarla.

Algunos suspiros aliviados se escucharon por la clase y Harry sonrió. Aquello podría llegar a ser tan duro para los alumnos como lo iba a ser para él pero, todos los presentes en aquella clase esa mañana, tenían que afrontar lo que se les venía encima: él, el primero.

-Pero señor¿no cree que también deberíamos aprender a atacar¿a lanzar imperdonables? –preguntó dudoso un chico regordete- Lo digo porque… mi padre suele decir que no hay mejor defensa que un buen ataque.

Harry se quedó mirándole fijamente durante un momento haciendo que el chico se avergonzara ligeramente de su propuesta al comprender que era casi como decir que no había escuchado nada de lo que unos segundos antes había explicado sobre el tipo de aprendizaje que tendrían en aquella clase.

-Es cierto que a veces, un buen ataque te puede librar de una muerte segura –comenzó a decirle tranquilamente- pero… para lanzar una imperdonable, hay que sentirla. La rabia por si misma no te la hará lanzar con más fuerza, con lo que en el intento puedes encontrarte que has perdido un tiempo precioso para defenderte y podrías terminar peor de lo que quisieras. En un duelo o en una batalla, cada segundo es oro y no puedes permitirte el lujo de perderlo o despistarte, porque podrías acabar muerto en ese brevísimo espacio de tiempo -se acercó al muchacho que le escuchaba con atención- Para lanzar una maldición debes… querer hacer daño y eso no todo el mundo quiere, ni puede hacerlo. –recapacitó como seguir y se dirigió a la clase en general- Mirad, hay dos tipos de brujas y magos en nuestro mundo: los que están en el lado oscuro y los que estamos a este otro lado. Cuando un mago o una bruja lanza una maldición en un duelo no lo hace con intención de dañar por dañar, si no por salvar su vida ganando tiempo. Un mortífago lo hará siempre para veros sufrir porque disfruta con ello. Esa es una de las cosas que nos diferencian de ellos. Por lo tanto –volvió a dirigirse al muchacho- si estuvieras batiéndote en duelo y tuvieras que elegir entre una maldición para dañar a tu oponente, la cual debes sentir con fuerza para que surta efecto, o un hechizo de defensa para tratar de impedir que recibas una cruciatus¿qué eligirías?

El muchacho se quedó pensativo durante un instante y alzó la mirada a su profesor que le observaba en silencio.

-Supongo que un hechizo de defensa. Al menos estaré seguro de que trato de poner mi vida a salvo.

-Pues eso es lo que aprenderás aquí. –volvió a mirar a la clase- La vida quizá os ponga en la tesitura de tener que lanzar en algún momento imperdonables o maldiciones de rango superior, pero lo que es cierto es que solo con el tiempo conseguiréis dominarlas. Pero eso sigue significando, matar a un ser humano –miró de nuevo al chico- Y yo no os voy a enseñar a matar –terminó observándole con semblante serio pero finalmente esbozó una leve sonrisa y suspiró con profundidad. Haberse escuchado a si mismo explicar cómo se debía sentir al lanzar una maldición solo consiguió evocar a la propia Bellatrix el día que luchó contra ella en el Ministerio, cuando Sirius cayó por el velo, cuando ella misma trató de "enseñarle", mientras intentaba lanzar sus primeras cruciatus para dañarla, cegado por el dolor de la pérdida de su padrino. Y ni siquiera aún así, con toda la rabia que albergaba en su corazón en ese momento, pudo lanzarlas con fuerza. Intentó apartar aquel recuerdo de su mente y prosiguió con el tono de voz más seguro que pudo- Está bien, sigamos. En segundo lugar, tenemos un grupo de maldiciones cuyos efectos son físicos. Estas son el Maledictionem Diabolus, el Curse Force, el Debilis Corpus, el Petrificus Mortem y el Rumpere Osium. Son maldiciones que de una forma u otra os causarán daños o debilidad física con lo que la mejor defensa es evitarlas si podéis o bien, intentar protegeros con Protegos, Desmaius, Expelliarmus y escudos aunque… el Petrificus y el Rumpere Osium es mejor tratar de esquivarlas por todos los medios.

-Rumpere Osium –repitió una chica rubia de Ravenclaw- suena a romper algo… romper…

-Huesos –terminó por ella la frase y todos los alumnos se estremecieron al imaginar el sonido que haría el chasquido de una rotura ósea- Si os atacan con ella, dad por hecho que solo os salvaréis según la compasión que pueda tener quien os ataque. Con esta maldición se pueden llegar a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-Entonces, la mejor defensa para ésta es salir corriendo –repuso un chico moreno haciendo que todos rieran.

-Es una opción pero… no diría mucho de la cualidad por la que está en Gryffindor, señor Kirke –contradijo Harry y éste afirmó encogiendo los hombros, dándole la razón- El Petrificus Mortem, tal y como su nombre indica, irremediablemente comenzará a petrificar cada parte de vuestro cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón y causar la muerte. En este caso, solo se podrá salvar la vida mediante una poción concreta que anula sus efectos.

-No habrá que perder de vista a la profesora Guilmain. En eso no tiene usted problema, señor –dijo el mismo alumno y Harry sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente cuando los chicos comenzaron a silbar divertidos en alusión a la relación que mantenía con Mahe.

-Bueno¡bueno! Sigamos…

-Señor –interrumpió un muchacho de la segunda mesa alzando la mano y Harry le dio paso con un movimiento de cabeza- Usted… ¿ha recibido alguna de estas maldiciones?

Harry se quedó por un momento quieto, sin reaccionar ante la inesperada pregunta: una cosa es que tuviera que explicar maldiciones y hechizos que se utilizaron la noche de la batalla, evocándole aquel horrible y duro momento, y otra tener que hablar de su experiencia personal. Por un momento dudó si responder con una evasiva pero observó como todos los chicos le miraban con interés por aprender y por conocer realmente a qué podrían llegar a enfrentarse alguna vez y comprendió que debía dejar a un lado sus temores y solo actuar como lo que era ante ellos en ese momento: un profesor con la experiencia y sabiduría que ellos aún no tenían. Resopló y tragó saliva tratando de contener la inquietud que empezaba a recorrerle lentamente.

-Sí, yo… he recibido un Debilis Corpus

-Y… ¿qué se siente? –siguieron preguntando curiosos y expectantes- ¿es doloroso?

Cada pregunta aumentaba su intranquilidad de una forma lenta y pausada haciendo que su corazón terminase latiendo algo más veloz de lo que quisiera. Quizá los alumnos no podrían aún percatarse de lo que aquellas ganas de saber, transformadas en preguntas curiosas, le estaba provocando pero sabía que si seguía así, Mahe lo notaría enseguida. Así que dejó que su poder antiguo fluyera por su cuerpo para calmar cualquier inquieta sensación y volvió a tomar aire para contestar.

-No es doloroso. Realmente no sientes nada, solo sientes… impotencia al ver que no puedes defenderte, al darte cuenta de que, quien está frente a ti, te tiene en sus manos como si fueras una marioneta, porque llega un momento en que no tienes fuerzas ni para sostener tu propia varita, ni para gritar y pedir ayuda –suspiró temblorosamente mientras las imágenes comenzaron a pasar fugazmente por su mente; su habitación, Hermione entrando precipitadamente en ella, su ojos vacíos, aquel rayo azul impactando en su cuerpo junto a su voz gritando el hechizo, él cayendo al suelo, sus intentos por agarrar su varita situada en su cama, debilidad, impotencia… inconsciencia. Parpadeó repetidamente como si así dejara de visualizar en su memoria aquella tarde y continuó- Lo normal es que llegues a perder la consciencia y ahí solo es posible un milagro para salvarte.

Le escuchaban tan en silencio, con tanta atención que por un instante se sintió azorado de estar revelando algo como aquella experiencia ante personas a las que conocía, sí, pero no tenía la confianza como para hablar de lo que le ocurrió. Al menos creía que su explicación estaba pareciendo neutra y objetiva, no lo que realmente él sintió aunque así era… hasta que volvieron a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo se libró usted?

-Ya os he dicho que solo un milagro puede salvaros de esta situación y… afortunadamente, yo tuve esa suerte –sin querer entrar en detalles, intentó terminar aquella explicación que había conseguido que un nudo se apretara en su pecho- Simplemente, me encontraron a tiempo y pudieron ayudarme.

El quedarse en silencio, hizo comprender a los chicos que no debían seguir preguntando por el tema en cuestión y así lo hicieron. Se dirigió hacia su mesa, apoyándose en ella mientras abría el portafolio y hacía como si repasara lo que debía seguir explicando, cuando realmente estaba tratando de concederse unos segundos de tranquilidad para poder proseguir de la mejor forma posible. El agobio que estaba sintiendo comenzaba a ser lo suficientemente intenso como para tener que emplear su magia para tratar de calmarse y no mostrar ante ellos a dónde estaba llegando su desasosiego ante la curiosidad que tenían por saber. Tenía que transmitirles seguridad en lo que estaba explicando, confianza en lo que iban a aprender, no el temor y el malestar que realmente le comenzaban a desbordar _"No pienses, Harry, no evoques el pasado. Simplemente, sé objetivo con lo que estás enseñándoles y no te dejes llevar por los recuerdos. Sé objetivo"_ pensó intentando infundarse ánimos a si mismo: aún le quedaba mucho por lo que pasar y con certeza, muchas preguntas curiosas que responder, tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible.

- Bueno, continuemos –volvió hablar al cabo de un minuto con la voz más tranquila que pudo, girándose de nuevo hacia la clase- Por último tenemos un tercer grupo donde se engloban las maldiciones de efectos psíquicos o mentales, es decir, aquellas que bloquearán vuestra mente por lo que os haga pensar o sentir. Las dos más importantes para el Ministerio son el Horrorem Formidum y el Sine Sentium. El efecto que provoca el Horrorem Formidum es haceros ver vuestro mayor miedo.

-¿Es como el boggart, señor?

-No, no es igual. Es… –pensó cómo explicarlo y tras unos segundos, encontró la forma- Me imagino que habréis oído hablar del espejo de Oesed¿no? –todos asintieron- Ese espejo muestra el más profundo deseo de nuestro corazón. Pues bien, el Horrorem Formidum lo que nos muestra es el mayor miedo de nuestro corazón, ofreciéndonos una visión de ello que puede llegar a parecer tan real que dejas de distinguir si es cierto o no.

-Que mala pinta –se escuchó decir. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Recordaba bien cómo días después de la batalla, charlando con Sirius, éste le contó el efecto que la maldición había tenido sobre él, como creyó ver que Voldemort acababa con su vida y la impotencia de no poder acudir en su ayuda. Se obligó a reaccionar y continuar con la clase. -Es verdad que no es nada agradable –confirmó tratando de sonreír.

-¿Y el Sine Sentium¿Qué es? –preguntó un chico moreno de Gryffindor. Parecía que, a pesar de lo horroroso de los efectos, la clase les estaba apasionando por el interés que tenían y la cantidad de preguntas que hacían mientras Harry sentía su corazón cada vez más acelerado. _"Contrólate"_ se dijo y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué traduciría de Sine Sentium, señor Madley?

-Pues… Sine Sentium…uuummm… ¿sin sentidos?

-Efectivamente –resopló con fuerza- El Sine Sentium te deja sin sentidos: sin vista, sin olfato, sin tacto… te quedas perdido en la nada. Si no reaccionas a tiempo, te conviertes en un blanco fácil y seguro. El problema de estas dos maldiciones es que no existen hechizos de defensa con los que se pueda hacer frente.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron un poco inquietos ante la explicación- ¿No serviría un Protego o Scutum?

-No, los rayos de estas maldiciones son inmunes a los escudos protectores, los traspasan.

-Otra de la que huir –comentó de nuevo Kirke aunque su tono ya no era tan bromista como antes, la explicación se ponía seria.

-En ambos casos, si os veis afectados por alguna de estas maldiciones, lo único que os salvará está aquí –señaló con un dedo su cabeza- Vuestro poder mental, vuestro instinto de supervivencia y vuestra capacidad de reacción y autocontrol. Y eso… -se giró hacia la pizarra y volvió a golpear apareciendo un círculo rodeando uno de los hechizos- es lo que vamos a aprender hoy. A trabajar la mente y prepararla para salir de esta maldición.

-¿Del Sine Sentium? –se sorprendieron- Pero ¿cómo?

Harry se volvió hacia su mesa y abrió la caja que había cogido de su despacho, tomándola en sus brazos y pasando por cada una de las mesas mientras hablaba de nuevo.

-Estas esferas serán vuestra herramienta de trabajo –explicó mientras, ante cada alumno, dejaba una bola de cristal de mediano tamaño, parecida a una recordadora pero algo más grande, cuyo interior contenía un humo grisáceo muy claro, casi blanco, que se arremolinaba sobre sí mismo- No las toquéis aún hasta que os haya explicado en qué consistirá el ejercicio.

Pasó por todas la mesas dejando las esferas, aprovechando aquellos minutos que se habían quedado en silencio para poder relajarse, respirar profundamente y tratar de seguir manteniendo su autocontrol frente a los chicos, de forma que no percibiesen que realmente sentía tanta inquietud o más de la que ellos mismos podrían sentir si estuvieran ante el peor examen de su vida. Miró su reloj cuando fue a dejar la caja sobre su mesa y comprobó que, por suerte o por desgracia, aún tenían bastante tiempo para realizar aquel ejercicio. Se situó de nuevo ante ellos y comenzó a explicarles.

-Estas esferas que os he entregado están hechizadas por un encantamiento que al tocarlas os harán sentir los mismos efectos que si hubierais recibido un Sine Sentium –las exclamaciones y murmullos de sorpresa no tardaron en oírse en la clase y Harry llamó la atención para guardar orden- Por favor, silencio. Solo es un encantamiento, no es real, es ilusorio así que no os asustéis porque en el mismo instante en el que dejéis de tocar la esfera, estaréis perfectamente.

-Pero señor –llamó un chico que por su expresión, la idea de perder los sentidos le había asustado más de lo quería mostrar- ¿seguro que estaremos bien después?

-Claro que sí –le calmó- Ya os digo que es solo un encantamiento que además necesita de una activación. –se acercó a una de las mesas y tomó la esfera entre sus manos mostrándosela a todos- El humo que veis en su interior se tornará negro cuando el encantamiento esté activo. Será entonces cuando tengáis que poner todo de vuestra parte para que los efectos ilusorios de la maldición desaparezcan. Entonces, este humo se volverá blanco y es así como yo sabré que lo habéis conseguido.

-Parece muy difícil –dijo el alumno al que había cogido la esfera y Harry asintió mientras se la volvía a dejar sobre la mesa.

-Y ciertamente lo es –confirmó- Pero tenéis la ventaja de percibir estos efectos en la tranquilidad de una clase, no en mitad de un duelo con lo que eso conlleva. Así que vuestra mente podrá concentrarse más y mejor para conseguirlo. Debéis encontrar la forma en la que salir de esa "nada" para, llegado el momento, saber cómo debéis actuar. –suspiró profundamente- ¿Alguna duda? –nadie preguntó aunque en el rostro de todos los chicos y chicas se reflejaba la inquietud que les provocaba realizar aquella prueba, así que Harry se dispuso a prepararse para que todo comenzara… pero uno de ellos alzó la mano- ¿Sí?

-Señor ¿podría hacerle una pregunta antes de comenzar? –que le pidiera permiso de esa forma para exponer su duda, le hizo temer lo peor pero asintió para que continuase hablando- Podría… bueno, no sé si querrá pero… ¿podría contarnos como era estar ante El-Que-No-Debe…-recapacitó y corrigió con cierto trabajo- ante… Voldemort? –al oírle, Harry casi dejó de respirar- Cómo era enfrentarse a él.

Tomó aire y tragó saliva. Inconscientemente y sin mala intención, estos chicos estaban haciendo de aquella clase una pesadilla.

-Esa cuestión no tiene que ver con esta clase, señor Sloper.

-Lo sé –respondió intimidado ante la extraña expresión que cruzaba el rostro de Harry- pero usted mismo ha dicho que tenemos la ventaja de estar en la tranquilidad de una clase pero me imagino que como realmente se verían unos buenos resultados, sería metiéndonos un poco en situación y… que mejor que saber cómo era enfrentarse al mago más oscuro.

-Sloper, van a realizar un ejercicio muy complejo. Deberían empezar poco a poco y no imaginando estar ya en situación de una batalla –trató de disuadir- Así les costará mucho más trabajo conseguirlo.

-Yo creo que Sloper tiene razón –apoyó de pronto otro alumno al que siguieron varios más con asentimientos de cabeza y murmullos de aprobación.

Parecía que se les había olvidado de pronto que solo unos segundos antes estaban atemorizados por el ejercicio. _"Sí, es cierto" "Yo pienso igual" "Podría contárnoslo, sí"… _No podía creerlo¿por qué no podría ser aquella clase menos curiosa para algunos aspectos? Sinceramente no creía que les viniese bien escucharle relatar sobre sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort porque en ningún caso pensaba, aunque sí parecían hacer todos los alumnos, que el ponerles en tensión consiguiese que el ejercicio tuviese mejores resultados. Al menos, no la primera vez que lo hacían. Pero sobre todo, era por él mismo: no quería pensar más en aquellos momentos, no quería evocar cómo su cara de serpiente le miraba con esos ojos rojos, fríos y carentes de piedad. Y no quería perder el control al hablar de aquel momento y terminar más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Una cosa era haberles contado cómo se sintió bajo un Debilis Corpus, otra cosa era hablar de su duelo con Lord Voldemort. Les observó a todos con detenimiento, igual que ellos mismos estaban haciendo con él, expectantes antes la posibilidad de conocer de primera mano la verdad de aquel enfrentamiento. Los segundos en silencio se sucedieron hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

-Quizá otro día –se oyó un "ooh" desilusionado de los alumnos pero Harry decidió no hacer caso y seguir escudándose principalmente en que no era buena idea para el ejercicio- Ahora lo que debéis es concentraros en lo que vamos a hacer. Y os aseguro que cuando comencéis, os alegraréis de que no haya aumentado vuestro temor al contaros los enfrentamientos que haya tenido con Voldemort. –cuando el murmullo se hubo callado, prosiguió- En el momento en que toquéis las esferas, dejaréis de ver, de oír, de oler. No sentiréis tacto, ni gusto. Solo escucharéis mi voz en vuestra mente¿de acuerdo? A partir de ese momento, tendréis que luchar para poder ir percibiendo de nuevo cada uno de vuestros cinco sentidos, utilizando aquello que vuestra mente os sugiera hacer porque es ella la que os dará la clave. –volvió a suspirar- ¿Estáis preparados?

Los chicos asintieron y Harry lo hizo también. A pesar de sus intentos por calmarse, los recuerdos y las preguntas de los chicos habían crispado sus nervios, reviviendo antiguas pesadillas, haciéndole desear suspender aquella clase hasta que se sintiera más aplacado pero… no tenía más remedio que continuar. Cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente tres veces y se concentró. El silencio reinaba en el aula de tal forma que desde fuera hubieran podido jurar que no había ni una sola persona en su interior. De pronto, los alumnos sintieron una leve corriente de energía que fluía en torno a ellos y el humo de las esferas, que seguía girando lentamente sobre sí, empezó a oscurecerse, cada vez más, hasta que se transformó en un color negro que no dejaba ver nada al trasluz del cristal. Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y casi en un murmullo, les dijo:

-Adelante.

Vio como los chicos, un poco dubitativos, iban situando las manos sobre cada una de las esferas que tenían delante. Las respiraciones contenidas al sentir de pronto el encantamiento hizo que más de uno levantase las manos rápidamente ante la sensación de vacío, mirando a su alrededor asustado para terminar buscando con la mirada a su profesor, el cual asentía levemente con la cabeza como si realmente les estuviera diciendo _"Ya os lo dije"_.Cuando Harry comprobó que todos mantenían las manos firmes sobre las esferas, aunque sus caras denotaban lo mal que lo estaban pasando, comenzó a pasear por entre las mesas para vigilarles más de cerca y empezó a hablar para que, mentalmente a través del encantamiento, pudieran oírle.

-Estáis en mitad de una batalla y acabáis de recibir un Sine Sentium: todo ha quedado oscuro y en silencio a vuestro alrededor… ¿qué es lo primero que haríais?

-Aparecer en otro lugar –contestaron la mayoría. Algunos habían cerrado los ojos pero otros los mantenían abiertos aunque apenas parpadeaban. La respuesta hizo que Harry asintiese mientras se le cogía un pellizco en el estómago.

-Eso está bien, aparecerse en otro lugar pero… no sabéis dónde así que debéis pensar siempre en un lugar lejano del punto de duelo¿de acuerdo? Debéis querer acudir a un sitio donde podáis estar a salvo mientras estéis en esta situación –les explicó. Cerró los ojos un momento, su respiración se aceleraba mientras inconscientemente pasaba por su mente el mismo momento en el que él se tuvo que desaparecer…

_…Seguía vivo con lo que tenía que encontrarse en el lugar apropiado, fuera del cementerio, pero la desesperación por no recibir sensaciones de ninguno de sus sentidos le empezó a bloquear de tal forma que lo único que sentía activo, su mente, comenzó a fallar también… _

Se obligó a reaccionar y comprobó que los chicos aún seguían concentrados a pesar de que habían dejado de escuchar su voz en sus mentes por un momento. Resopló con fuerza y continuó.

-Ya estáis en un lugar seguro pero… seguís sin percibir nada a vuestro alrededor: por mucho que abrís los ojos, no veis nada, solo os rodea una completa oscuridad que os hace sentir perdidos –se detuvo unos segundos y siguió hablando- No oís absolutamente nada y la falta de este sentido os hace marearos por el vértigo que os provoca y aunque intentéis sentaros en el suelo, no podéis porque os parece estar cayendo en la nada; habéis perdido el tacto y ni siquiera podéis notar la varita en vuestra mano…-siguió relatando tal y como deberían estar sintiéndose aunque sabía que sus palabras impregnaban una mayor angustia a las sensaciones que el encantamiento evitaba que captasen. Casi tanta angustia como la que él estaba sintiendo al ir describiendo sus propias impresiones y emociones cuando recibió aquella fatídica maldición. Lo recordaba todo tan claramente que casi se sentía allí de nuevo…

_…El miedo y el pánico se apoderaban de él mientras trataba de pensar… sintió como se le doblaban las rodillas por los nervios y como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar… _

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que era su propio cuerpo el que temblaba y no solo el de su recuerdo. Aquello estaba siendo muy duro, tenía que emplear demasiada energía, y le evocación del momento estaba siendo tan intensa que casi había creído perder de vista el aula donde se situaba y haber visto una profunda oscuridad rodeándole. Un estremecimiento le recorrió e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cicatriz: le molestaba. Sabía que tenía que ser por el recuerdo, por la angustia pero… le molestaba y se sintió peor aún. Avanzó titubeante hasta su mesa y se apoyó en ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza: el corazón le latía velozmente mientras la respiración acelerada le hacía marearse como si realmente el vértigo de una falta de oído se lo estuviera provocando. Se recordó entonces a si mismo lo que se dijo en aquel momento _"¡Contrólate, Harry! Eres un mago, piensa en la magia, en el poder antiguo que recorre tus venas... deja que él te guíe"_ y trató de serenarse. Su poder antiguo solo tenía que guiarle también en aquel momento para calmar su estado, tranquilizar su alma y ser consciente de que aquellas sensaciones no eran reales. No tenía que dejarse llevar por su miedo al recordar por el terror que le produjo estar perdido en la nada y saber que en cuanto se recuperase, tendría que volver a enfrentarse con Voldemort. Como aquella vez, dejó que la magia fluyera por sus venas hasta que poco a poco comenzó a sentirse más sosegado. Entonces, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que varios alumnos habían dejado de tocar las esferas y le observaban preocupados. Trató de sonreírles.

-Todo va bien –expresó con voz temblorosa- Estoy bien, no os preocupéis.

El resto de los alumnos fueron dejando de tocar también las esferas, extrañados de la frase que habían escuchado en sus mentes, porque no cuadraba con la explicación que les estaba dando inicialmente y se encontraron con la sorpresa de un Harry tembloroso y pálido que parecía haberlo pasado peor que ellos. Suspiró profundamente y se sentó en su silla echando un vistazo a su reloj.

-Ya queda poco para terminar la clase –dijo pesadamente- Podemos dejarlo por hoy. Por favor, recoged sin hacer ruido, seguiremos el próximo día –trató de esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Los chicos se fueron levantando en silencio, sin mediar palabra mientras Harry bajaba la vista, aún sintiendo los nervios recorrer su cuerpo. Una chica de Ravenclaw le habló.

-Señor¿quiere que guardemos las esferas en la caja?

Todos se habían quedado quietos, pendiente de lo que diría pero tras permanecer unos segundos como si estuviera ausente, muy lejos de allí, reaccionó.

-No, no os preocupéis. Ya lo haré yo –los chicos siguieron recogiendo, mirando de soslayo con preocupación al joven profesor que trataba de respirar profundamente. Se dio cuenta de que no podía finalizar así la clase y se puso en pie intentando mostrar naturalidad- Agobia un poco¿verdad?

Algunos chicos se acercaron a la mesa, algo más aliviados al ver que por fin parecía que volvía a ser él.

-Uff, bastante –comentó uno de ellos.

-Yo casi estaba temblando –dijo otro.

-Lo sé –respondió Harry sonriéndoles levemente- Por eso era mejor dejar el ejercicio sin más añadidos de historias sobre como han sido ciertos enfrentamientos. Solo con la explicación que os tenía que ir dando, os ibais a sentir inquietos.

Todos asintieron totalmente de acuerdo de que sus palabras le habían provocado esos efectos y de pronto, uno de ellos preguntó tímidamente.

-Usted recibió esta maldición… ¿verdad?

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en él y tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

-La recibí de Voldemort, sí. –de nuevo, la expresión en los rostros de los alumnos era de estremecimiento mezclado en esta ocasión con admiración por el joven que les hablaba y él mismo se dio cuenta- Bueno, venga, el próximo día seguiremos –zanjó la atención que le dispensaban. Así que poco a poco, los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula, dejando a un Harry solo y apesadumbrado que aún seguía perdido en los recuerdos de aquella noche de hacía siete meses…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Cuando llegó a la puerta, le vio sentado en su mesa, quieto y en silencio, con las manos tapándose el rostro. Pero ni siquiera había cruzado el umbral cuando le vio bajar las manos y ponerse las gafas esbozando una leve sonrisa. Al llegar a la mesa, le miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Harry?

El joven cerró los ojos un momento y resopló con fuerza antes de contestar sabiendo que no le serviría de nada tratar de disimular.

-Ha sido una clase… difícil.

-¿Una clase difícil? –repitió Mahe- Mira como me tiemblan aún las manos de cómo te he sentido –le repuso angustiada- Estabas nervioso¡estabas mal! Y porque sentía que no estabas en peligro pero… incluso has tenido miedo –Harry no respondió, si no que bajó la mirada, confirmando con su silencio cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por la joven. Ella miró hacia la pizarra viendo el listado de imperdonables y, rodeada con un círculo, el Sine Sentium. Entonces, regresó su mirada hacia Harry y se apoyó en la mesa tomándole las manos- Has tenido que explicar las maldiciones y te ha hecho recordar la batalla…las maldiciones de esa noche, las que tú recibiste.

Harry asintió, tomando aire profundamente y alzó la mirada hacia ella, tratando de mostrarse sereno.

-No tengo más remedio, Mahe, tengo que explicárselas. Tengo que enseñarles a que no sufran esos efectos o por lo menos a que sepan defenderse de ellos aunque… para mí sean clases difíciles. Pero tienen que aprender.

-Lo sé pero… -resopló con fuerza- no me gusta verte así –Harry sonrió levemente, apretando sus manos con cariño. En ese momento, Mahe reparó en la caja abierta, situada sobre la mesa, donde Harry ya había guardado las esferas y le preguntó- ¿Qué utilizaste?

El miró los objetos, cuyo humo se había vuelto de nuevo gris claro, y volvió a mirar a la chica para explicarle.

-Esferas hechizadas. Tuve que… pedirle a Florence que me ayudase.

Mahe abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas preguntando sorprendida como si no hubiera entendido bien.

-¿A Florence?.¿Florece de la Croix? –él asintió- Pero ¿qué le pediste?

-Quería mostrarle a los chicos los efectos de la maldición pero lógicamente no podía lanzársela así que pensé que si tocaban algún objeto que estuviera encantado con los efectos que produce el hechizo, podrían trabajar sobre ellos. Solo sería un espejismo pero podría servirles. –cerró la tapa de la caja y siguió hablando- Así que como era un encantamiento, ella era la más indicada para pedírselo. De todas formas, tal y como se comportó el otro día en la sala de profesores, supongo que pensó que era la mejor forma de resarcirse y no puso ningún impedimento en ayudarme.

-Como no…

Harry sonrió a su breve comentario, que tanto significado irónico portaba.

-Sé que no te cae bien, a mi tampoco me agrada, pero… lo que es cierto es que como profesora no tengo ninguna queja sobre ella, ni por parte del alumnado, ni por parte del resto de profesores. Y eso es lo que debe primar.

-Si mi madre te oyera, te mataba. –consiguió hacerle sonreír más abiertamente y se quedó un momento en silencio, meditando la forma en la que el joven profesor había utilizado las esferas- Pero, Harry, si esas esferas están encantadas con los efectos de una maldición, aunque sean imaginarios… tener un objeto así es peligroso. ¿Y si alguno de los tres Slytherins se hace con una de ellas? Podrían obligar a quien quisieran a sentir esos efectos solo por hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Harry tomó aire de forma lenta y profunda y volvió a bajar la mirada un momento. Sabía que Mahe tenía razón en su conclusión pero él también había pensado en ello y por eso había previsto cualquier contratiempo.

-Las esferas por si solas no producen ningún efecto. El encantamiento ilusorio tiene que activarse a raíz de una sensación real –la chica le escuchaba atenta, sin decir palabra, pero de pronto abrió la boca conteniendo la respiración al comprender- Debe activarse a través de un canal.

-Y ese canal has sido tú… -confirmó su temor cuando vio que Harry le asentía cerrando los ojos un instante- Has recordado para ellos y… te has visto allí. Por eso te has sentido tan mal…

Al tener las manos entrelazadas, Harry pudo percibir que sentía tanta preocupación y dolor por él, que trató de quitarle importancia para que no se siguiera sintiendo mal, aunque la sonrisa que consiguió esbozar, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia ella, fue tan triste que casi no lo logró.

-No te preocupes, sobreviví aquella vez, también lo haré a un recuerdo.

-Harry, soy yo –apretó sus manos, acariciándolas- Puedo sentirte…

-Lo sé –susurró.

-Y sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

El chico suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos un instante y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente comenzó a hablar casi en un murmullo.

-Es cierto, Mahe –confesó por fin- me he visto allí de nuevo, he recordado tantas cosas… Por un momento, he creído que de pronto iba a volver a ver su cara, que vería esos ojos rojos de serpiente, que escucharía su voz fría diciéndome que iba a acabar conmigo –resopló con fuerza y volvió a cerrar los párpados, dejando mostrar finalmente toda la inquietud y temor que aquella situación le había provocado- Parecía de nuevo todo tan real que… hasta he llegado a sentir la cicatriz…

Mahe suspiró profundamente y bordeó la mesa mientras él se levantaba. Al situarse frente a él, le abrazó con fuerza, rodeándole con sus brazos en un afán por hacerle sentir protegido y seguro, como siempre se sentía ella cuando él la abrazaba. Casi podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente aunque dudó si no era el suyo propio. Su temor e intranquilidad le conmovían tanto como enternecían, más aún cuando le escuchó susurrar:

-¿Cuándo podremos olvidar aquella noche?

Aguantó las lágrimas que le provocaban ver que finalmente se mostraba tan afectado como realmente le sentía y tomó su rostro entre las manos, haciéndole bajar un poco la cabeza. Le apartó el flequillo y depositó un tierno y prologando beso en la cicatriz. Aquella cicatriz le marcó de por vida y aunque era la muestra de haber sobrevivido a la muerte, también representaba la propia muerte en sí porque así lo había querido el destino. Pero Mahe trató de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por Harry y borrar todo aquello, todo recuerdo, todo dolor. Le dolía en el alma verle de esa forma. Al cabo de un rato, se separó un poco de él encontrándose con su mirada verde, brillante y emocionada. Cuando sintió como Harry le acariciaba la mejilla, se dejó llevar por su suave caricia cerrando los ojos un instante para volver a abrirlos mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto te quiero.

Mahe sonrió, sintiéndose ruborizar, pero sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

-Me hago una idea porque… lo sé, lo siento y lo comparto.

Su respuesta le hizo esbozar también una sonrisa y la estrechó contra él abrazándola de nuevo, acercándose lentamente a sus labios para besarla con tanta dulzura que sintió como ahora sí le temblaba el cuerpo pero de emoción. Todo el mal rato vivido en aquella aula estaba siendo eclipsado con un beso tan tierno como profundo, tan dulce como entregado. En ese momento, ningún encantamiento, ningún recuerdo, ningún dolor podía hacer nada frente al amor que se tenían. Cuando finalmente se separaron, comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo entre las mesas para salir del aula, cogidos por la cintura y entonces, Mahe le miró sonriente.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? –preguntó Harry curioso.

-Ahora vamos por este pasillo tú y yo andando. Hace un año iban nuestros patronus¿te acuerdas?

Harry terminó sonriendo también ante la evocación de aquel recuerdo, cuando en clase de defensa con Guilmain, ambos jóvenes lanzaron sus patronus ante la supuesta amenaza de un lethifold y los propios guardianes de luz caminaron juntos hacia ellos, que los esperaban para recibirles.

-Recuerdos como esos son los que me gustan –dijo Harry con convencimiento- Son los únicos que quiero tener.

* * *

Capi dedicado a los 248 post y medio que pedían una clase de Harry! que pesaditos os pusisteis, por Merlín! ya no recuerdo si lo tenía ya hecho, si lo estaba haciendo o si lo iba a hacer (con la de veces que lo pedisteis seguramente me pilló las tres fases) pero aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado ese recorrido de guiños oficiales con el trío y a la batalla de UP. A mí me encantó hacerlo. Pero lo que más me gustó fue hacer que Harry lo pasara mal, jejeje, pobrecito mío, me encanta que sufra :D (menos mal que Mahe la del fic está dormida, si me oye me mata, jajaja)Por cierto, los apellidos de los alumnos son hermanos de otros que hay en Hogwarts en curso superior o ya acabados.Bueno, ya nos veremos no sé cuándo. Besos para todos. 


	54. Capítulo 53: Pasados recuperados

**Disclaimer:** Tras muchas semanas homenajeando a JKRowling por su maravilloso trabajo con HP los pasapalabras de sus libros se nos han acabado (aunque algún día retomares el MdP) pero tenemos una buena saga de historias que son lasmejores para aliviar el MIHP por la espera de esta gran autora. Así que hoy nuestro recuerdo va hacia dos autoras, las Guilmains y sus obras. Atención lectores que estáis aquí ¿Cuánto recordáis del principio de esta saga. ¿Os atrevéis a un pasapalabra dedicado a MA y a los colaterales de UP? Si no superáis el juego quizás en HH tengáis aún más sorpresas de las que esperáis. Allá vamos que nadie ose poner una mano aquí más que para responder y no reto a nadie en especial por que espero que os animaís solos a hacerlo.

**A:** En esta historia vimos el "final de Harry" aunque no fuera la versión oficial de lo ocurrido.

**B:** En tono divertido, James ofrece este desayuno a Sirius alegando que a Harry le gustan mucho.

**C:** Harry y Hermione ejercen como profesores en el lamado...

**D:** El que convirtió un medallón y un reloj en un traslador bidireccional.

**E:** De los dos que existían, en el que perteneció a James, Harry descubre muchas cosas imagenes de sus padres (son tres palabras)

**F:** Dumbledore llega a la enfermería de Hogwarts gracias a esta criatura.

**G:** También en MA Harry hereda esta mansión.

**H:** Aunque entonces no sabíais que la volveríais a ver, en esta historia conocisteis de pasada a De la Croix (aunque solo fuera por su nombre)

**I:** Hechizo que permite amplificar y proyectar la imagen del espejo de doble sentido.

**J:** Con este nombre Sirius nombraba a Harry cuando estaba dentro del velo.

**K:** Contiene la K; Como regalo en su 16º cumpleaños esta persona recoge a Harry y lo lleva de visita al Callejón Diagon.

**L:** Malfoy abriría la Cámara de los Secretos para dejar que a través de ella llegara a Hogwarts un ejército de estas criaturas.

**M:** Poción "antigua" y sumamente peligrosa estudiada en 6º curso.

**N:** contiene la N; apellido de la nueva profesora de Defensa (anda como no sepaís esta os mato! ;D )

**O:** A Harry le lanzan este hechizo por descubrir lo que no debía antes de tiempo.

**P:** Frase por antonomasia desde MA; sirius se la dice a Harry antes de salir del velo. (5 palabras)

**Q:** Frase que usa Harry como deseo de buenas noches hacia una persona en "El único que regresó"

**R:** Con este objeto Malfoy logra abrir la Cámara a pesar de que él no habla parsel.

**S:** Tras realizar un conjuro Harry logra derribar con este hechizo el escudo de Ma que rodeaba el arco del velo.

**T**: Dos antiguos compartiendo más que el corazón en los jardines de Hogwarts (Tres palabras)

**U:** Contiene la U; apellido de la familia que organizó una fiesta a la que acudieron Snape y la que entonces conocíais solo comoFlorence.

**V:** De donde nadie había logrado volver hasta que yo saqué al único que regresó.

**W:** La letra está al final; En este lugar se ubica Sirius mientrás está dentro del velo ( atención en MA usé el nombre en inglés, de ahí que tenga la letra y al final)

**X**: Contiene la X, con este hechizo Harry hace que Malfoy deje de amenazar a Hermione consu Mortiserum.

**Y:** Contiene la Y; realmente era el malo en MA

**Z:** Hoy no juega.

Bueno espero que no os hayáis olvidado de todo, aunque reconozco que el pasapalabra de hoy ha quedado un poco raro, verdaderamente MA se me quedó muy corto en aquel entonces (pero alegaré en mi defensa que era de lo primero que escribía, quizás algún día modifique algunas cosillas y lo engradezca sin alterar nada)… De todos modos supongo que será más divertido el siguiente juego, el de UP, ese sí que intentaré que os haga recordar más detalle por que realmente con MA tengo demasiado poco donde escoger (si fuera preguntas tipo trivial podríais temerme os lo aseguro) Bueno pues como no, con este principio la que os habla sin duda es Nigriv y como ya sabéis que soy muy dada a hablar demasiado pues comenzaré con los rr que el capitulo de hoy es denso y no quiero que esto sea demasiado pesado y tengo mucho que decir. Eso sí y lo digo con el corazón en la mano¿Qué pasa cuando Mahe sube capitulo? O falla el servidor o los lectores tardáis más de la cuenta en leer y echamos en falta a más de uno. Ya ni siquiera en un capítulo de esos que tanto habéis pedido… En fin, yo me deprimo, imaginaros pues como hacéis sentir a mi hermana así que un aplauso para **Dum **por la razón que tienen sus palabras en el rr anterior y para **Marc**… aplauso personal, besos y mis mejores deseos por que lograr que Mahe salga de su trabajo con una sonrisa en los labios y en el corazón no es nada fácil estos días y es que tu con tus palabras lo lograste. Muchísimas gracias de verdad. Y en fin al respecto solo decir que, aunque cumplido el plazo esta semana digamos la mayoría ya estáis aquí, si alguna semana falla lo que sea y a la servidora de Nigriv le toca subir capitulo después de uno de los que más ganas tenemos de saber qué os pareció pues… supongo que esperaré hasta saber para seguir contando la historia. Aunque entonces lo sentiré por los lectores atentos que realmente demuestran las ganas de leer apoyando así las prisas que casi todos nos metéis para que "actualicemos" rápido. Y dicho esto voy con los rr a ver que puedo decir sin meter la pata.

**Missi: **Y tengo que empezar con la más peligrosa… A ver que soy capaz de dilucidar para ti que sabes que con el resfriado no estoy nada fina. Perdona si eso me hace hablar menos de lo que suelo hacer pero no quiero decir nada que no deba y que la lengua se me suelte por no controlar al 100 x 100. Respecto al disclaimer… era buenísimo y más esa mirada de Mahe hacia mí por que… sabe que yo si hubiese sido capaz de darle la razón a Gandalf e incluso a Ashran pero vamos… gana por goleada HP. Ya tengo ganas de ver que más se inventa Mahe después de esto, de verdad a mí con los capítulos se me secan las ideas como para intentar algo así pero ella es un hacha así que… Sobre el sombrero y los herederos… ¿me permites que no te responda hoy? Lo digo por el atontamiento de cabeza que tengo que seguro suelto incongruencias y tu eres un peligro pero vamos al respecto solo te diré que esta bien eso de la igual de sexo aunque no tiene por que coincidir con las casas de los fundadores no? En fin ya se verá conforme aparezcan ¿no? Pero eres una de las pocas que escucha al sombrero y eso siempre es bueno para las pistas y malo para las autoras que se ven envueltas en tener que vadear más de un agua salvaje. Mira tus cabezonerías e IF e IL no me importan, mantenlas, es la parte más divertida del juego pero…. ¿mi niña al lado oscuro? Te voy a mandar un PM que te vas a enterar! (Se nota que ha salido Guilmain ¿verdad?) Fíjate ya ni la haces reaccionar por otras cosas pero por esta… ten cuidado que se vuelve agresiva y ya la conoces ;) Que yuyu me has dado con todas tus múltiples opciones. A propósito no es de locos lo de responder es más tipo…. 7 Almas y yo tampoco me puedo contener, estamos todas en el mismo ala de San Mungo no? (aunque echo mucho de menos aquello, no sabes cuanto) Para una de las pocas que se acordaba de la varita de Hermione y mira que pronto vuelve a salir a relucir. En fin en este caso solo tendríamos que saber si Hermione habla con la verdad en nuestras historias al igual que hace en los libros de JK pero…. ¿seguimos nosotras esa secuencia? Te lo dejo así para que lo pienses por si tus deducciones responden de alguna forma a tus suposiciones, aunque ya sabes, con las Guilmains no te puedes fiar demasiado. Se nota que el pobre director no te cae nada bien y sí, el caso es que este fic se llama Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts así que supongo que esos cuatro deben de tener relevancia ¿no? Sobre lo que sabe el VPM pues…. Mira a mí también me gustaría saberlo para contárselo a Harry (aunque ten en cuenta que aún estamos escribiendo así que… Una cosa es lo que tengamos en mente y otra muy diferente lo que luego hagan los personajes descontrolados que ya sabes que al menos a mí se me suelen descontrolar. Ojala le pudiera hacer un legislement al vejete chiflado. Giratiempos, porkeys en foma de medallones- relojes e incluso pinks hechizados…. ¿te suenan todos esos objetos¿Como puedes olvidar cosas con nosotras? En fin todo objeto mágico es susceptible de ser usado y reutilizado. Ains… El espejo de doble sentido, la snitch con las letras LE… que recuerdos más bonitos. Segundo post de tres por favor no voy a terminar, los demás lectores se van a desesperar con las respuestas a tu post y al de Stybi pero…. Que sigan bajando si no quieren leer ;) ¿oye el concepto "budu" incluye algo parecido al inferi? Ya no vale solamente con una de las autoras (creo que era yo) esté amenazada bajo ese hechizo que encima tu quieres hacer budu con alguien. De verdad cuando leíste este capítulo tu mente estaba de los más oscura que miedo que das y conste que lo digo en serio que no es cosa de que "te tenga respeto" como pasa con Harry. Uy la clase…. Joé que mal lo pasó Mahe escribiendo pero que sonrisa se le ponía en la cara cuando apenas me contaba lo que iba a hacer. Lo querrá mucho pero como le gusta hacerlo sufrir (aunque bueno se de otra que disfruta haciéndoselo pasar mal a todo hombre que se le pone a tiro así que no se de que me quejo, Sí me quejo de que se lo haga a Harry que no se lo merece" que mal rato me dio esa noche leyendo y eso que iba de segundas) Sobre las esferas de cristal hechizadas… te aseguro que es invento nuevo y propio de Mahe, se lo curró, la verdad es que inventa cada cosa que te quedas con los ojos abiertos. Me encanta. No es por nada pero tu naturaleza parece que es tan desconfiada como la de la propia Mahe no se que diablos teneís en contra de la pobre Florence hasta cuando ayuda en algo. Pero bueno con algunas de tus ILF no me sorprende. Quien sabe si con todo el odio de Guilmain madre si las encanta ella hubiese sido peor. Mas diría que Harry debería de controlar un poquito lo que le enseña a los chicos, encantada de que los enseñe a defenderse pero de verdad que con esta clase y esta idea creo que se pasó. (Cosa que me encanta claro) ¿De verdad no te acordabas de la escena de los patronus de UP? Uy… uno de mis mimaditos… con lo que me gustó hacer aquella clase con el lethinfold (hoy no se escribirlo) Un pleno! Uff tu no sueles dar eso. Me alegro por que Mahe estaba muy preocupada por el hecho de que la longitud le restara calidad (cosa que nunca logro hacerle entender que no es cierto, pero en fin a ver si tu lo consigues) A mí también me encanta la verdad. Bueno te dejo ya que llevo… más de un folio en word y el capítulo de hoy también es largo. Tengo ganas de saber que te produce el leerlo…. :D:D:D ¿por qué será? Cuidate mucho alma y a ver si el resfriado se mejora y estoy en condiciones de charlar. Besos.

**Celina:** Buenas! Estoy algo despistada con el resfriado pero me parece que hacía tiempo que yo no te saluda verdad? En fin como siempre me alegro mucho de veros en directos cuando tengo la oportunidad. A ver la clase… uff con la cantidad de veces que la pedisteis y sobre Ron y Hermione pues de vez en cuando tendréis algo de ellos aunque fíjate que incluso Dumbledore os advierte que aquí lo más importante son los herederos así que… rezad o esperad que sean ellos para saber más o tendréis que conformaros con algo menos. La varita… pues parece que más de una se había olvidado pero ya sabéis que nosotras solemos recordar levemente las cosas, eso sí si lo captáis estáis en la honda. Aunque la verdad algunas lectoras como Missi y Stybi hace tiempo que las recordaban (creo que alguna más también la nombro) Respecto a tu Pd tienes muchísima razón, uno de los pocos deslices que se nos escapan tanto a la que escribimos el capítulo como a la otra cuando lo lee y lo betea. Que quieres que te diga, alguna vez deberíamos equivocarnos ¿no? (que conste que yo todavía tengo equivocada la casa de Luna Lovegood en MA y no la he cambiado aunque cualquier día lo haré) ya lo comenté con Mahe y quizás algún día lo cambie o quizás no puesto que eso también demuestra que somos humanas ¿no? Bien amiga, te enviara un gran beso hacia las islas a ver si así te templaba un poquito el clima pero con el resfriado que tengo no me atrevo ni a mirar a los lados no os vaya a contagiar. Eso sí si quieres te mando todos los grados de sobra que tenemos en Córdoba por que aquí llevamos días pasando de los 30 y me voy a morir. Cuídate mucho y abrígate si aún sigues con frío.

**Camila**: Aunque os taréis en volver aquí no olvidamos a nadie, sabemos que más de uno entre problemas de Pc o con los exámenes y demás se puede pasar tiempo sin poder leer, pero nos alegra mucho ver que cuando tenéis un ratito volvéis. De verdad que es todo un honor y una muestra de fidelidad. Nos da un poquito de pena no saber que os provocamos por que generalmente cuando leéis demasiado de un tiron no comentáis mucho debido quizás a que os damos mucho, demasiado para comentar y muy seguido. Pero saber que seguís pendientes de una historia después de tanto tiempo es un lujo que hay que agradecer y eso no se olvida. Y además con los problemas que nos cuentas vienes a decirnos que no te olvidemos. No puedo más que desearte que todo vaya bien, que le quiten a tu madre pronto el yeso y que tu papá salga bien de la operación. Espero y deseo de verdad que sean cosas leves. Mucho animo para afrontarlo y nuestros mejores deseos de todo corazón. Cuídate y ojala que vuelvas pronto a vernos por que eso significará que toda ha ido bien. Besos

**Stiby**: Esta claro, quieres competir en longitud con Missi¡que bien! Que divertido va a ser esto. Te aseguro que no me paro a revisar todos vuestros rr atrasados por que sino ... (uy puntos suspensivos :D ) Es que no acabaría nunca, aunque sería muy divertido, cuando tenga tiempo lo haré ya verás (leer los de UP son una gozada aún) Esto... – que vergüenza- si tu hermano es tan "morboso" como Snape... ¿te importaría presentármelo? (aunque bueno antes de nada... ¿qué edad tiene tu hermano?) en fin una que desvaría pero es que creo que si algún día conozco a un hombre así (que no sea Alan sin peluca claro aunque igual si tengo el gusto de tenerlo delante cambio de opinión) me derrito como chocolate puesto al sol. Pues no, lo de la luna no lo has leído por que Mahe aún no ha subido ese minifics a ffnet! (no sé a qué diablos espera, mira que lo dije que lo subiera pero nada! A ver si hacéis presión y os lo quiere enseñar); la única que podía haberlo leído era Missi. Jajaja, que gracia, a estas alturas de la historia y ya te tenemos acojonada y temblando... te va a dar un yuyu cuando lleguemos al final. A ver ejercicio de MA; siéntate cómoda, cierra los ojos, haz tres respiraciones profundas inspirando por la nariz y expulsando el aire por la boca y trata de dejar la mente en blanco sin pensar en nada, hazlo y ya verás que te relaja. Sobre el capítulo, tienes toda la razón, la imaginación siempre es peor que la realidad; el día que Mahe subió el capi y me lo volví a leer me puse malísima y es que uff yo no leo, me meto dentro de la historia (¿no lo voy a hacer si estoy hay dentro sufriendo?). Y como a Mahe le pasa igual que a mí te aseguro que es horrible entrar al Comedor y mirar hacia arriba. Que pena me da por favor que malo es quien haya hecho algo así. A ver es "malo" olvidar cosas importantes de nuestras obras por que todo tiene su por qué, así que, pase lo que pase con la varita, según Hermione no tiene peligro (mirar respuesta a Missi si quieres saber lo que ya dije al respecto) el caso es que ha desaparecido. Me gusta como expresas eso de "cuando 'ella' no se quien ya"... Así me gusta que logremos confundiros a ese nivel. Trabajo bien hecho de nuestra parte aunque sea un poquito cruel para con el lector. Eso sí te confirmo, en UP lo que usó Hermione para hacer daño al "conejito" (pobre animal bajo cruciatus) era un lápiz encantado por Voldemort – que a propósito si mal no recuerdo es algo sádica nuestra Hermione por que aun tenía el lápiz guardado al final de UP (¿llegué a decirlo? Si no lo hice que lo sepas que en mi mente tengo localizado el dichoso lápiz, voy a tener que regañar bien en serio a esta sabelotodo) Como me gustó que recordaras ese capítulo de UP, uno de los que más me gustó hacer, los de Hermione cuando era mala, mala de verdad. Respecto a la clase de Harry no se yo si os hubieséis puestos tan pesados al pedirla de saber lo que os iba a caer encima; cuando leí lo del boggart pensé... "¿Ya hemos tenido una clase sobre eso en UP¿acaso creen que vamos a repetir?" y me partía de risa luego al ver tus pensamientos sobre las imperdonables por que sabía que Mahe os iba a sorprender a todos (no lo dudaba, me sorprendió hasta a mí el día que me lo dio a leer y eso que me había contado como lo haría) Este era además un capítulo de esos lleno de recuerdos y guiños a JK, algo que nos encanta, igual que guiñarnos a nosotras mismas y haceros recordar (me lo he pasado pipa preparando el pasapalabra de hoy). Como bien dices los chicos se pasaron un poquito con Harry, si ya lo estaba pasando él bastante mal la curiosidad de los crios parece no tener límite; lo respectan mucho sí, pero saben que pueden extraerle demasiado y para eso Harry aún tiene que aprender a imponerse, que aunque al final lo hace le cuesta mucho y es él quien más paga el daño de los recuerdos de esas batallas y malos momentos (vamos a los chicos solo les faltó preguntarle ¿cómo te sentiste mientras Mahe estaba al otro lado? Estos son de los que les gusta echar hiel en las heridas. Uff mejor lo dejo que me dan ganas de lanzarles una maldición a todos esos mocosos) ¿Tomo nota oficial de que tu crees que Voldy ha desaparecido firmemente? Lo digo por saber simplemente, yo no me fío ni de mi sombra (eso incluye la sombra de Guilmain) por ahora solo se libra de mi desconfianza el heredero de Gryffindor y básicamente por que es Harry que si es otro creo que hasta me lo pienso. Pues sí, la llegada de Mahe creo que nos hace respirar a más de uno. Yo estaba leyendo y diciéndome, por favor que se acabe el suplicio y llegue ya Mahe... la pase fatal; estuve a punto de dejarle un rr a Mahe algo en plan "SERAS akjhasokjgflkquitklqnb,mvn" (palabras prohibidas) por que vamos la pase de muerte con el capítulo y aunque nos gusta hacersela pasar mal a nuestros queridos personajes te aseguro que a mí su forma de hacerles sufrir me resulta más espeluznante que cuando yo les hago daño físicamente; su dolor psicológico es mucho peor, se lo tengo dicho. Los patronus... ains, aún recuerdo la carita de mi hermana el día que leyó aquel capítulo... Que chulada y que bonito recuerdo. ¿Sabes? Yo hace siglos que las respuestas a vuestros rr los escribo antes en el word para que no me lo pase lo de perderlos, es horrible. Aunque eso supone estar más tiempo delante del Pc. Se te agradece mucho el gesto de verdad, otra cualquiera se hubiera desanimado y hubiese dicho eso de "os hice un rr super largo pero se me borro" con lo cual te quedas con las ganas de saber todo lo que provocaste. Muchas gracias de verdad. AH! Espero que te animas al pasapalabra a ver cuantas cosas recuerdas de las historias anteriores. Que ganas tenía de salir de los oficiales y llegar a nuestras historias. El siguiente será de UP (que ganas tengo...) cuidate mucho ¿vale? Y no trasnoches demasiado por nuestra culpa.

**Caroo**: Parece que la clase no te ha decepcionado, me alegro. Yo por mi parte pienso que si hubiese querido se podía haber evitado tanto sufrimiento. Eso de enseñar con el ejemplo... que les ponga a leer un libro como hacía Umbridge (jajaja ni loco, Harry no es así) En fin, ahí esta sufriendo incluso en una clase, es que es el sino de este chico. Y sí estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Harry y Mahe son la mejor pareja ( y conste que no me ciega el cariño eh? A ver quien es capaz de encontrar otro fic donde Harry tenga una pareja que ni siquiera le llegue a la altura de los talones a nuestra Mahe – es que ni Ginny en el Principe y conste que hablo con la verdad en la mano.) Muchos besos.

**Dum**: Como dije más arriba un aplauso se merecen tus palabras. En verdad a veces la falta de rr por parte de los lectores deprime. Nosotras siempre hemos pensado al respecto (o por lo menos yo lo creo así firmemente) que la calidad de los lectores es mucho mejor que la cantidad, pero aún así a veces, en ciertos capítulos, se hace muy cuesta arriba comprobar que hasta los asiduos te fallan. El otro día al ver que os tardabais en leer le decía a Mahe "espera, llegaran, ahora están acostumbrados a que subimos un capi a la semana y por eso no tienen tanta prisa en leer" Pero la verdad le ha tocado ya tantas veces a ella y justamente en sus capítulos más querido e inclusos mimados que te hace sentir fatal. Conforme leía tus palabras me decía que ojalá todo el que lee fics (tanto a nosotras como a cualquiera) pensara así; yo misma me pasé mucho tiempo leyendo y sin atreverme a comentar ni para bien o para mal hasta el día en que comencé a hacerlo y vi el efecto que causa en las autoras (aquella a la que le escribí por primera vez me enseñó que esto de responder al lector es una de las cosas más bonitas y benéficas de hacer fanfics) y los de los tarados... Uff parece que llevaras siglos en el mundo del fadom a pesar de que nos comentaste que hace poco que andas por aquí; no sabes tu la cantidad de gente tarada que hace bestialidades a los autores y más de una vez sin conocer de nada al autor/a no me he controlado y he salido en su defensa por lo mismo. Siempre pienso que las críticas razonables y con sentido ayudan al escritor pero vamos lo de esa gente... Yo sigo cruzando los dedos para que no se crucen conmigo por que no tengo paciencia y los muros de Hogwarts pueden temblar. Bueno a ver que me enrollo demasiado, ya no insistes en que la mala sea Amy (eso quiere decir que te hemos confundido lo que era nuestra prioridad que no sepáis quien es la mala) pero si tienes claro que Voldemort está incluido en el lote (interesante, Stiby sin embargo lo descarta) me encanta esta variedad de pensamientos y los que se que vamos a seguir provocando. Tus apreciaciones acerca de la cámara también son interesantes la verdad pero al igual que con la varita tendremos que esperar a saber más al respecto, eso sí, leéis con atención ahora tenéis que tratar de no olvidar las cosas que ya hacía mucho tiempo que habíamos planteado la desaparición de la varita y la mayoría no lo recordaba. A ver sobre Harry diciéndole a sus amigos que es el heredero, espero no confundirme de concepto pero aunque no se dice expresamente te confirmo que Ron y Hermione si lo saben, al igual que le ha contado lo del techo del comedor, así que digamos es un secreto entre quien tiene que serlo. Buena pregunta la tuya al respecto de si madre e hija pueden herederar de dos casas diferentes, y yo te responde a ella con otra pregunta: teniendo en cuenta sus padres... ¿puede de un Slytherin y de una "Valiente" salir una hija Ravenclaw? (lo de Valiente es por que te recuerdo que la Casa de Guilmain madre era el Atrê de los Valientes, en Beauxbatons, donde Mahe pertenecía al Atrê de L'Intelenge (¡Dios¿Se escribía así en francés? No me acuerdo, me perdonáis la falta de ortografía si es que está mal) ¿Te da eso algo en lo que pensar? Evidente no voy a darte una respuesta directa sobre una de las cuestiones fundamentales del fic, pero siempre respondemos con algo que puede ayudar a que lo descubráis o elucubréis vosotros mismos. De verdad, creo que por la cantidad de peticiones la gente estaba más interesada en la clase de Harry que en la actualización de Jo en su web (que además coincido contigo en que después de tanta espera esta vez ha defraudado, espero que pronto ponga su EXTASIS tras la puerta) y me alegra saber que disfrutaste leyendo y recordando la batalla de UP aunque yo aún la pasó cada vez que la releo. Anda que no la pasamos mal haciéndola aunque fue también de lo mejor de la historia y el día que la cuadramos en casa de Mahe... Ese día no lo voy a olvidar facilmente. De nuevo gracias por tus palabras y como siempre te esperamos de vuelta. Cuidate.

Mensaje de Mahe (me lo ha dejado en un mail) para que no me olvide de decirte que… _gracias por tu disertación sobre el dejar rr en los fics y tus comparaciones con JK. También quiere que te recuerde (_creo que también lo he dicho yo ya por ahí arriba_) que la cámara de Colin fue robada a principios de curso y que Harrysi le dice a Ron y Hermione que es un heredero (se enumera todo lo que les cuenta y entre ello se dice "quién era él..." aunque en la conversación no sale explícitamente.)_ osea que con esas palabras ella que conoce su capítulo mejor que yo ya te dice como lo expresó realmente. Pues eso, misión cumplida.

**Marc: **Nigriv Guilmain te hace gustosa la entrega muy merecida de una "Orden de HH de Primera Clase" por tus muy bonitas palabras y por conseguir que mi hermana salga sonriendo de su trabajo y que, la conozco y se que aún lo hace, siga sonriendo cada vez que se acuerda de tus palabras dirigidas hacia su musa. Un ángel bajado del cielo y posado en la pluma de Mahe... Es que uff no encuentro mejores palabras para definir como trabaja su musa pero es que esa ternura... Me va a matar por decir esto pero si conocieras a la persona que hay tras Mahe te darías cuenta que es exactamente así; extraña con los desconocidos pero muy tierna cuando quiere. Eso sí, es obra absolutamente suya, cada una escribimos nuestros capítulos y excepto en contadas ocasiones que por exigencias del guión debemos incluir una parte escrita por la otra dentro de un determinado capítulo, nuestras musas trabajan aisladamente dentro del conjunto de la historia. El _"habéis escrito este capitulo"_ es realmente un "has escrito" para Mahe por que aunque desde que comenzamos a escribir UP juntas yo he aprendido mucho de su manera de expresar los sentimientos te aseguro que soy incapaz de hacerlo también como ella. Si yo hubiese escrito eso te aseguro que no llegáis a sentir ni la mitad de lo que ella es capaz de provocaros. Yo aún sido diciéndole a Mahe que es una maestra en el uso del sentimiento, pero ella no se lo cree, aunque a veces con palabras como las tuyas de hoy se permite sonreír y creérselo un poquito. Te aseguro que la mejor alabanza para Mahe es aquella que mencione a su musa, la cuida mucho y la atiende tanto que hasta los halagos en ese sentido la llenan mucho. De verdad Marc, muchísimas gracias por hacer magia sin varita. Mahe puso muchísimo empeño en que no me olvidara de decirte lo de que la habías hecho salir con una sonrisa (y uff no sabes lo que eso significa de verdad, a mí me lo dice poquitas veces y es muy significativo te lo juro), pero te seguro que no tenía que poner tanto empeño por que no me pensaba olvidar, tengo mala cabeza para algunas cosas pero no para las que considero importantes. Ala, hasta la semana que viene.

Mahe también me recordaba en el mail que te agradeciera el hacerte sonreír. ¿Ves como te dije que insistía mucho en algo que no me iba a olvidar? Pero dejo constancia de ello para que compruebes la importancia del hecho, lo que no sabe ella es que te he concedido la Orden de HH. :)

**Valencianoh**: Wow hace tiempo que no teníamos el gusto de verte por aquí, pero ya veo que no es 'por gusto' (si me paso un mes sin Internet en casa creo que me da un yuyu o algo peor) espero que ese pequeño problema de conexión se solvente lo antes posible. Y ¿dónde estas que tienes el teclado en un idioma diferente? UFF chico lo tuyo al escribir el mail ha tenido merito. Muchas gracias. Como bien dices vas un poquito atrasado y precisamente me estas hablando de cómo es Harry de profesor cuando... justo en el capítulo anterior os lo hemos mostrado. Pero no te preocupes, "para todo hay un tiempo" decía Sirius desde el velo y también tu lo tendrás para leer. Ya verás las travesuras que hace Mark (¿me da la sensación de que aún no conoces "El origen perdido"? creo que eso está antes de esos capítulos que te faltan, pero no me hagas caso que estoy resfriada y ahora mismo soy capaz de contaros el final de la historia pensando que es el principio) Sea como sea, para aquellos que os gusta Mark desde MA os aseguro que este chico hará más de una travesura. Eso sí, espero que no mezcle demasiado a Harry que ahora además de profesor es subdirector y tiene una imagen que dar y un respeto que imponer aunque... con la herencia de James lo veo difícil, muy, muy difícil :D Ya veo que te gustaron las caritas, hay páginas en la red que te enseñan a hacer infinidad de ellas, yo soy una negada para acordarme de todas además de que muchas de ellas no las piílla ffnet(aquí te puse precisamente una de ellas que no la ha pillado)pero si que puedes usarlas en los mail. Busca y encontraras. Me alegro de que a pesar de todos los impedimentos para leer no nos hayas olvidado. Gracias por seguir ahí, suerte con esos indeseables que comparten irresponsablemente el cable contigo y cuídate mucho.

**Kumiko 1906: **Sabias palabras Kumico, cuando Harry sufre, Mahe Guilmain sufre con él pero te aseguro que Mahe la autora, por mucho que guste de hacer estas cosas, sufre igualmente con ellos. Yo al menos cuando escribo un capítulo donde hago sufrir a los personajes de tanto releerlo hasta cuadrarlo acabo "inmunizándome" a lo que escribo (de ahí que pudiera resistir la Luna de Sangre, sino me muero yo) pero Mahe no se inmuniza que lo se bien. Te vuelvo a dar la razón, cuando subió Mahe el capítulo lo volví a leer y yo también estaba estática y sin aire a pesar de saber como terminaba, quizás es que mis primeras lecturas son demasiado ansiosas y las siguientes calan más, pero vamos ya teníamos bastante con recordar ciertas cosas, aunque el hecho de que Harry no le contara toda la batalla a los chicos no conlleva que algunas de nosotras no la recordaremos entera ¿verdad? Yo al menos tarde en leer el capi mogollón por que se me iba la mente a todo aquello que el callaba, que mal rato pasé, pero sin duda es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan a pesar de que Mahe cree que le quedó largo (a ver si con vuestras palabras se convence de que realmente queréis leer y de que no os importan la longitud, por que a mí en algunas cosas parece que me ignora como a agua de lluvia) Una cosa Kumiko... "¡SI! Estás pidiendo demasiado" A ver, si nos ponemos a contar todo eso este fics nunca se acabaría, sinceramente aun no está acabado y de alguna forma u otra veréis como los chicos aprenden cosas pero recuerda, incluso en los libros oficiales muchas veces Harry aprende hechizos "fuera de clase" así que como a todo hay que darle la debida importancia. De Mahe ya habeís visto una clase; las clases de Snape este año son un tanto especiales igual que las de Guilmain así que no creo que den para mucho; de Lupin (uff ya veremos, quien sabe, por ahora no tengas esperanzas), Amy (¿de verdad quieres ir a clase de herbólogia cuando ni siquiera la mayoría de los protagonistas tienen esa clase? Que aburrimiento pero quien sabe igual algún día os llevamos a los invernaderos) y Florence (de esta ya habéis visto también una clase¿qué más quieres?) En fin, nos queda aún mucho que contaros y fijaros que si incluso Dumbledore pone más énfasis en buscar a los herederos que en buscar al causante del ataque de Halloween... ¿por qué diablos vosotros ponéis atención a lo que no debéis? En fin, por pedir que no quede, y la verdad puedes pedir cuanto desees pero no quiero que si luego no lo obstienes te vayas a desilucionar. Te prometo que verás cosas nuevas y que todo el mundo "aprenderá" de todo aunque no sea en clase propiamente dicho. Para todo hay un tiempo y nosotros tenemos que concentrarnos en escribir lo que realmente es importante que además le hemos puesto "tanto adorno" que no sabes la profundidad que ha tomado la historia y ahora tenemos que controlarla profundamente para no dejar más cabos sueltos de aquelolos que creamos convenientes por si algun nos volvemos locas de nuevo. Si te atreves copia tan solo los capítulos a word (sin las respuestas a los rr), a letra Times New Roman 11 (que es aproximadamente la que suelo usar yo) y cuando veas la longitud del fic a estas alturas pienso que esto podría ser "El Quijote" si ponemos todo eso, puesto que te aseguro que no estamos ni a la mitad de la historia. Espero que aunque no sea una clase el capítulo no te defraude, disfruta de lo que venga que verás que al final no te defraudamos (o eso espero) Nos vemos de vuelta. Ciao.

**Andrómeda: **Pues sí, tus dos mail de UP nos llegaron aunque creo que esta vez no te hemos respondido ni Mahe ni yo, mil perdones por ello, pero entre el trabajo de Mahe y yo que tengo un gran resfriado de más de 10 días ya no nos hemos ocupado demasiado de nada. Eso sí nada más llegar los leímos pero ya veo que has avanzado más de lo que pensamos que harías, ciertamente ya mismo nos piíllas. Ya te dije que UP te gustaría mucho más y espero que HH siga el mismo camino por lo que veo te absorbe la lectura, todo un honor para nosotras. Sobre HH has resumido mucho todos los capítulos que te has leído pero se ve que has puesto atención a algunas cosas aunque ciertamente te hemos sorprendido en otras, eso es bueno, nos gusta sorprender (ya debes de conocernos) Respecto a los profesores Guilmain madre además de ser Jefa de Hufflepuff está como profesora de Magia Antigua, solo que no os vamos a mostrar tantas clases, pero ya veréis algo de lo que hace o simplemente "se dejará intuir" en su momento. Cuando Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto le decía claramente que esa iba a ser su asignatura. McGonagall no se ha ido… simplemente ha cambiado de forma¿estas segura de que va a volver? ;D En fin cuando nos pilles, o cuando vuelvas a dejar rr me dices si en verdad Lupin no va a "volver a sufrir" por culpa de una luna, creo que no has leído aún el capítulo de "Luna de Sangre" Y espero que no leas este rr antes de haberlo leído o yo misma me estaré spoileando contigo. Que razón tienes con lo de que Mark esta cada día mas "merodeador" uy…. Ya verás ya de lo mucho que le sirve la capa, es que Harry a veces no piensa responsablemente (jajaja, ni que se le ocurra, con lo divertido que es cuando hace de las suyas y ahora tiene al primo también en ello) En fin esperamos que nos pilles aunque entonces tendrás que esperar tu, a capitulo por semana, va a ser un pequeño martirio después de todo lo que estás leyendo tan seguido. Oye! Los colaterales no los olvides si no los leíste que creo que al respecto de ellos ni siquiera nos has comentado que los leíste (o ya me estoy olvidando yo demasiado) Aunque estén fuera de la historia son tanto o más parte de UP y de HH como el resto. Por lo que nos decías en UP sobre el final de Mahe yo creo que al menos "Algún día" colateral no te lo has leído y yo que tu no me perdería tan bellas palabras de Mahe, ni el resto la verdad por que por lo menos te estás dejando la mitad de la historia atrás y la historia de Guilmain con Snape, de donde sale justamente Mahe... esa "parece que hay que tenerla en cuenta". Pero en fin, cuando nos pilles con HH tendrás tiempo de leer el resto si quieres. Es sorprendente, casi todos los que leéis UP de un tirón mandáis rr casi a la misma altura de capítulos, supongo que es donde más os impresionó y paráis a tomar aire antes de terminar la lectura. Tengo ganas de saber que opinas en tiempo real y así ver a donde llegan tus conjeturas si te dignas a participar en apuestas y en avalar a algún que otro personaje como bueno o malo. En definitiva, tengo ganas de que nos alcances. Espero que cuando leas esto lo hayas hecho ya, ojala en el siguiente capítulo te tengamos ya a este nivel. Mientras tanto animo con tus estudios y disfruta la lectura cuando las clases te lo permitan. Besos.

**Cerberuxs** Menos mal que rematas diciendo que "estuvo de maravilla" la clase por que sino… después de poneros tan pesados con el hecho de que queríais verla os lanzo un Avada que no salís vivos (:p ) Evidentemente en este capítulo otras de las cosas que quedan claras es eso, que la relación de Ron y Hermione parece que va por muy buen camino. Y lo de la varita… ¿pero si hace siglos que desapareció? En fin como os damos tanto en qué pensar se os olvidan algunas cosas. Te cuento entre los que creen que Voldemort está vivo y va a dar la lata, pero cuidado, ya sabes que no le gusta que lo llamen Tom, no te acerques demasiado te vaya a lanzar un algo (recuerda que incluso a Hermione cuando era su consentida le prohibió que lo llamara así en presencia de nadie y mucho más de Potter) Oye, si me amenazas con un hechizo al menos explícame que efecto tiene, por que vamos con el poco tiempo que tengo ahora incluso para escribir (es más incluso para pasar al word los capítulos ya escritos) no estoy sobrada de time para ponerme a rebuscar en tus fics el efecto de lo que me lanzas, y a saber incluso si ya lo has publicado o solo está en tu mente. (Sí tenía que haber revisado la lista que nos dejaste aquella vez, pero repito, entre poco tiempo y resfriado tremendo hoy doy poco de mí) A ver respecto a los herederos… ¿Lo de Harry ya a que viene? Si precisamente Harry ya está confirmado que es heredero de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo dices ahora que podría serlo de Slytherin? Vamos me has dejado caput, tienes que poner atención a lo que lees o te vas a encontrar más perdido que el barco del arroz como dicen los gaditanos. Sobre Mark respecto a Gryffindor, tres cuartos de lo mismo por que ya sabemos quien es, eso sí me gusto esa comparación con el caer bien de Riddle (que yuyu nuestro peluche no se concibió con ese concepto, prefiero que me lo comparéis con los merodeadores- rata fuera claro está-) pero en fin sigo sin entender esa dualidad. No se si es culpa de mi mollera cerrada o del catarro que no me deja ni respirar. De todos modos está confirmado que Harry es heredero de Gryffindor y al resto… pues aún los andamos buscando. Esperemos que no tarden demasiado en aparecer¿verdad? Nos vemos.

**Tikymin**: Hola! Primera vez concursando en un pasapalabra y primer rr si no ve equivoco ¿verdad? Uff entre mi mala memoria y el resfriado que tengo como para acordarme pero en verdad que tu nick no me suena. Sea como sea, bien hallado eres. Ahora mismo ni me acuerdo de cual era el pasapalabra del capítulo 32 aunque… con eso de Bombarda supongo que estabas en el de El Prisionero de Azkaban. Las respuestas las tienes en el siguiente capítulo que espero que hayas visto ya. Y si te animas a volver a dejarnos un rr cuéntanos como y cuando has llegado hasta nosotras por que espero que si estas en HH hayas pasado por los anteriores (o ni siquiera los hechizos de orientación tendrían efecto en este caso) Anda anímate y nos dices algo más que el pasapalabra, aunque siempre es bien venido, si os gusta y os hace recordar además de pasar un buen rato antes o después de leer yo encantada. Espero volver a verte por aquí que intuyo que aún no nos has pillado en la historia.

**Abel! **Sigues por ahí? Desde aquel rr tuyo en el que nos decíamos que no te habíamos avisado de que HH ya estaba publicado no hemos vuelto a saber de tí. Y tu eras uno de mis incondicionales de Ma que no dejaba mail de contacto o que lo cambió y por eso no le llegó el aviso. No se como me he acordado hoy precisamente de tí con el resfriado que tengo, pero igual que en este mensaje hago alución a tu presencia lo mismo digo a todos aquellos que siguen ocultos haciendo aumentar el numero de lectura del fic y aun ni se presentan una vez para que los saludemos. Me gustaría volver a saber de tí, espero que sigas ahí aunque oculto y no sea que haya ningún problema. Y **Cote** hace también siglos que no la vemos, seguro que me dejo mogollón de lectores atrás (los sirusianos por ejemplo) por que realmente sois ya muchos los que nos seguis y eso es de agradecer. De todos modos recuerdos a todos.

Bueno ya esta bien que uff tenía mucho que decir y sin más... allá va otro capítulo. Coste que me encanta y eso que me costó un huevo de dragón hacerlo. Al final del capi tengo algo que deciros.

**

* * *

****CAPITULO 53: PASADOS RECUPERADOS**

(Por Nigriv)

Otra noche más. Desde hacía tres días, justo después de pasar gran parte de la tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore es que se encontraba así. De día la rutina de las clases parecía que conseguía que su mente eludiera el problema haciendo que se comportara con normalidad pero llegada la noche, la preocupación le asaltaba irremediablemente, ensombreciendo su carácter y haciendo que se limitara a permanecer en el sillón, sentado frente al fuego con la mirada fija en él, pensativo y con la vista perdida. No es que le molestara el silencio, no, lo que le molestaba era esa incomprensible incomodidad que se había afincado entre ellos esos días sin que pudiera comprender bien un por qué. Declinó levemente el libro que trataba de leer, 'Historia de Hogwarts', y escuchó sobresaltada el suspiro que escapó incontrolado de sus labios. Inmediatamente se arrebujó en el sofá y cubrió su cara con el tomo para "no molestarlo", pero no pudo evitar percibir su mirada clavada en ella.

-No me pasa nada, de verdad.

-Como si no lo sintiera.- Replicó en lo que parecía un tono despechado. Por un segundo creyó que diría algo pero por el contrario permaneció en silencio, como los demás días, en un silencio tenso que no le agradaba en absoluto.- Llevas tres días preocupado- Le recordó innecesariamente, a lo que él se limitó a asentirle.

Sincero sí, pero su vista aún permanecía perdida en el fuego, evitando su mirada o tratando quizás de hallar respuestas en el crepitar encarnado de las llamas y sobre todo, callando. Metódicamente tomó el punto de lectura, marcó la página que leía antes de cerrarlo y dejó el libro a un lado al tiempo que bajaba los pies del sofá y se erguía para acercarse a él acuclillándose junto al sillón.

-No se trata de conocerte o sentirte Harry. Quiero ayudarte, necesito hacerlo.- Añadió perdiendo por un instante la voz.- Aunque no puedo hacerlo si no te explicas, si no me cuentas lo que realmente te preocupa.

Mientras hablaba su mano había buscado la de Harry y se había posado sobre ella recibiendo en respuesta una leve caricia del chico.

-Es que es complicado Mahe, de locura...

Un suspiro y nada más, silencio de nuevo entretanto su mirada seguía clavada en el fuego, esta vez más pensativa. ¿Cuánto aguantó? Ni siquiera lo sabía. El silencio esta vez no la incomodó sino que la hirió de lleno asestándole un fuerte golpe. Ni por un solo instante pensó en que estuviera buscando el mejor modo de comunicarle sus temores y por eso, en un arrebato de dolor a la supuesta desconfianza, se puso en pie bruscamente, hablándole pausada aunque dolida mientras volvía a su sitio en el sofá.

-Como quieras. Sigue callando si crees que es mejor. - _"Como la vez de la profecía"_pensó despechada.

A pesar de que daba la impresión de no estar en la sala Harry abrió los ojos asombrado, girando la cabeza hacia ella, incrédulo de lo que acababa de sentir, viéndola avanzar de espaldas a él para dejarse caer, triste y ofendida, sobre el sillón. El dolor transmitido por su vínculo, más allá del resentimiento de su voz, aún dejó a Harry incapaz de reaccionar por unos instantes y, cuando al fin logró hacerlo, sentía su corazón tan pesado que apenas si creía tener fuerzas para ponerse en pie debido a la pena que sin querer le había provocado. Cierto que ciertas cosas debía ocultárselas inevitablemente por su propia seguridad, pero esta no era una de ellas.

-Mahe

La llamó en un suspiro al sentarse de lado junto a ella. Pero la joven permaneció oculta tras su libro, evitando así que él viera las lágrimas que bañaban su cara. Al oírle hablar se reprendió a sí misma; no tenía derecho a pensar así, a recriminarle que no quisiera contarle cuando ella misma le ocultaba tanto. Pero era diferente... Ella no tenía prueba alguna en la que basar lo que sentía, esas sensaciones y recuerdos que la asaltaban y, hasta que no hallara una clave al respecto, prefería no preocuparle con más nimiedades cuando tanto tenía él en mente. Se había reprendido por su silencio, sí, pero es que la actitud callada y preocupada de Harry le había dolido hasta el extremo de exhortarlo así.

-Mi vida escúchame.- Pidió retirando el libro de sus manos y dejándolo caer despreocupadamente.- Solo pensaba en como comenzar.- Dijo pausado, secándole con las manos el llanto vertido en su cara mientras que sus ojos cerrados se negaban a mirarle.- No quería dañarte de ese modo.- Añadió.

-Lo se.- Reaccionó sin voz, mirándole tímidamente.- Tampoco yo quise hablar así, pero es que me duele tu desconfianza.

-No es desconfianza- se apresuró a aclarar- Es que es tan complicado que no quería preocuparte sin razón.

Mahe lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, pensando que él había puesto en palabras sus propios pensamientos de hace unos segundos y entonces respondió escuetamente.

-Demasiado tarde.

Harry mantuvo su mirada apenado y, en el breve silencio que la secundó, giró cuidadosamente la mano derecha para con el dorso de esta depositar una leve caricia en la mejilla de la chica.

-Creo haber encontrado al de Slytherin.

Las pupilas de Mahe se dilataron, el corazón casi se le para para luego latirle acelerado por la adrenalina y, durante un instante, su cuerpo percibió toda la angustia de los dos al mismo tiempo. Lentamente llevó su mano hacia la de Harry, que aún le acariciaba, y se la tomó entre las suyas.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó asustada, sin poder reaccionar.

-Lo que oyes… - Mahe esperó.

-¿Quién es?

Miedo, su voz reflejó el miedo que sentía a escuchar una respuesta que tampoco esta vez llegó de viva voz, sin embargo esta vez el silencio y su mirada se lo dijeron todo a través de las sensaciones que le trasmitía su vínculo. Los ojos se le oscurecieron, el respingo de su corazón se volvió opresión y su faz también se mostró preocupada ante dicha certeza. Mientras que se recolocaba en el sofá se abrazó a él musitándole al oído.

-¿Estás seguro?- Un suspiro, un simple "no" por respuesta.- ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore?- Se interesó estrechándolo aún más contra sí. El correspondió su gesto agradecido, ocultando su cara junto a la calidez de su cuello.

-"Es tu misión" "No me corresponde" "No puedo inmiscuirme"… - Musitó apenado cada una de las respuestas dadas por el director antes de añadir justo lo que más le tenía preocupado.- "Tienes que comprobarlo"

-¿Pero cómo?- Inquirió angustiada al saber de la reacción del director.

"_¿Cómo se demuestra que se desciende de un fundador¿Con algún objeto¿Por poder?"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él se separó apenas de ella y la miró asintiendo.

-Eso es lo que me tienes así pero…. ¡Ven!

Exclamó repentinamente poniéndose en pie y tomándola de la mano para que también ella se levantara. Ante su cambio tan rápido de actitud Mahe se quedó sorprendida pero se movió tras él trastabillando en sus pasos, dirigidos sin explicación alguna hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?. ¿A dónde vamos?

-A buscar a la única persona que espero pueda confirmárnoslo.

Mahe permaneció en silencio, no necesitaba saber más, sobre todo cuando las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su cabeza como antes deberían de haber encajado en la de su amor a pesar de que nunca hubiese asociado aquel rompecabezas al de los herederos. Pero si Harry parecía tener la duda única de la confirmación, ella presentía que aún necesitaba más información. Cuando pasaron por la Sala Común se alegró de que estuviera aparentemente desierta debido a la hora, pues aunque no era de extrañar en ellos, aún avanzaban por allí tomados de la mano y no hubiese sido cuestión de hacerlo de estar allí Ravenclaw al completo. De repente una tímida vocecilla la hizo girarse en las penumbras cuando ya habían sobrepasado la mitad de la sala.

-Buenas noches profesores.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron su pequeña amiga parecía incomoda al descubrirles de este modo su presencia y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas levemente demostrándolo.

-Nora¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó extrañada al verla, parándose un instante y parando así también a Harry.

-No podía dormir.- Respondió serena. Ambas amigas se miraron en silencio un momento y, tras una breve mirada Nora inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado hablándole esta vez, al parecer, preocupada.- ¿Va todo bien?

Mahe sonrió ante el decoro de su amiga, sabiendo que no estaría tan avergonzada y que hubiese preguntado de otra forma de no estar allí Harry. Era consciente de que la niña se había percatado de que ocurría algo pero no podía decirle nada y tampoco quería preocuparla, así que trató de mentir lo mejor posible.

-Tranquila Nora,- la alentó- Harry y yo solo vamos a dar una vuelta.- Pero Nora la miró con un brillo de desconfianza en sus ojos, intuyendo seguramente que no le decía la verdad. Sin embargo en ese momento Harry estrechó más aún su mano y, dirigiéndose a la pequeña, le habló tan convincentemente que poco más y hasta se lo cree ella.

-La luna está demasiado hermosa esta noche para no intentar tocarla.

La cara de Nora se encendió inmediatamente en rojo a sus palabras y se ruborizó tanto que el color de su pelo junto a su cara ni resaltaba. Pero no fue eso lo que más sorprendió al joven sino la reacción de Mahe quien se había quedado estática a su comentario, el corazón latiéndole por un momento acelerado pero cohibida también al parecer. Lo que estaba claro es que Fox lo había creído pero no acertaba a saber qué había pasado para que las dos chicas reaccionaran así. Nora se puso en pie apresurada y al comentario de "Será mejor que intente dormir" se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio, añadiendo un tímido "Buenas noches" Antes de que se fuera Harry soltó la mano de Mahe y le musitó "Te espero fuera" abandonando presto la sala. Mahe miró un momento hacia él y luego se giró hacia las escaleras por las que ya ascendía su amiga, subiendo ella también unos cuantos peldaños para alcanzarla.

-Nora… Nora…- La llamó en voz baja hasta que logró que parara y se guirara.- ¿Tú estas bien?.- Le preguntó, pues a pesar de todos sus nervios había percibido algo parecido a la angustia en la pequeña.

-Sí, solo tengo insomnio. No te preocupes y… Venga vete, Harry espera por ti.- Mahe sonrió levemente antes de despedirse.

-Buenas noches Nora.

-Buenas noches- Respondió girándose para subir.

Mahe suspiró. Ojalá fuera verdad lo que Harry había dicho. No sabía como él tenía esa capacidad para ocultarle a los demás lo que pensaba cuando a ella le costaba tanto incluso engañar en lo más mínimo que se propusiera; pero Nora había aceptado esa versión y esto era lo que importaba aunque mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta de la torre Mahe deseó que Harry no se hubiese percatado de su reacción al comentario o tendría que explicarle el por qué. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí Harry permanecía parado junto a los escalones y, aunque apenas llegó a verle emitirlo, un rayo plateado bajaba presto por el vano de la escalera buscando veloz a su destinatario.

-¿Y eso?- Harry se volvió hacia ella resoplando resignado antes de responder.

- No quiero tener que explicarlo todo más de una vez. Sabes que será duro.- Mahe asintió callada pero aquello digamos que no le gustó. No había pensado en eso.

>>>>>>>>>>

Disfrutaba placidamente de la compañía y del crepitar del fuego cuando irguió la cabeza, puso atención a lo que percibía y sin mediar palabra se puso en pie. Caminaba presta hacia la puerta cuando su voz extrañada la hizo girar la cara sonriendo levemente para responderle.

-Tenemos visita.- Dijo mientras abría justo al tiempo que los chicos llegaban a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Virginia,- la saludó Harry- parece que… nos has sentido.- Añadió nervioso.

-Aja.

Afirmó asintiendo, mientras miraba preocupada más allá de Harry donde Mahe esperaba callada sin ni siquiera haber llegado a saludar. En la distancia había percibido la energía de su hija acercarse, más no había logrado descubrir toda su preocupación y ahora que la tenía delante este hecho se le hacía tan patente que esta se le podía ver incluso en la cara.

-¿Pasa algo hija?- Preguntó sin poder resistir la incertidumbre. Mahe suspiró y apenas logró que su voz sonara más allá de un murmullo.

-Harry quiere decirte algo.- Guilmain miró al chico interesada.

-Bien, pasad- Los animó marchando ella por delante.- Espero que no os importe que esté Remus.- Informó despreocupada mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá donde estaba antes de que llegaran. La puerta se cerró tras Mahe quien al girarse llegó a ver el gesto de su padrino alzando su taza de te a modo de saludo.

-¿Qué os trae aquí chicos?- Preguntó el también, el hecho de aparecerse allí a estas horas no era nada común.

-Me alegro de verte- Le dijo sinceramente Harry, mientras Virginia se sentaba junto a él, pues aunque había pensado que lo hallaría allí quizás debería haberlo avisado para asegurarse de su presencia. Virginia se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Sentaros…

Mahe avanzó hasta el sillón que había frente al sofá que ocupaba su madre y su padrino y aún callada, se sentó con una actitud visiblemente preocupada, su mano derecha tirando nerviosa de un mechón de su cabello hacia delante. Virginia se revolvió en el asiento y clavó su mirada expectante en Harry que se había sentado, aparentemente despreocupado, sobre el brazo del butacón de Mahe.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Inquirió algo recelosa, pero su recelo solo se debía a la mezcla tan explosiva de sensaciones que percibía de su hija.

-Yo… Es que… - Dudó, no sabía como comenzar aquella conversación, aunque sabía que no podía perder tiempo.-… Quería pedirte…

Pero antes de que el terminara de decir "un favor" Guilmain se puso en pie enojada, con tal velocidad que pareció accionada por un resorte y, ante la sorpresa de los tres, avanzó con un par de zancadas hacia la puerta abriéndola mucho antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera acertar a reaccionar.

-Y ese favor… ¿tiene algo que ver con esto?- Preguntó enojada, sus ojos lanzando furia marrón mientras miraba a Harry dando deliberadamente la espalda a quien permanecía estático al otro lado del dintel.

La cara del muchacho empalideció al punto de poder competir con el albor de Nick; Mahe retuvo el aire, sabía que su madre reaccionaría a gritos nada más verle y Lupin…. Dejó su taza sobre el plato y volteó a soltarla en la mesita auxiliar que había próxima, al parecer indiferente a la situación recién creada, pero sin poder dejar de mirar de reojo hacia la puerta. Durante unos segundos un silencio tenso y cortante llenó la sala de estar y solo el flujo de energía presente parecía decir más que cualquier palabra usada. Intentando reaccionar Harry se levantó urgentemente y, enfrentando al recién llegado, le habló airado sin responder a la pregunta de Guilmain.

-Te pedí que esperaras, Snape.- Le reclamó enojado.- Ni siquiera pude… - Pero Virginia no le dejó continuar, a pesar de tener claro que el muchacho parecía contrariado también había dejado claro que lo había convocado él.

-¿Qué significa esto, Potter?- Harry se giró extrañado hacia ella, mirándola receloso al tono usado al nombrarlo por su apellido.

-¿Desde cuando soy 'Potter' para ti?.- Preguntó molesto.

-Desde que el subdirector convoca al Jefe Slytherin a mis aposentos sin pedirme permiso.- Replicó firmemente, haciéndole consciente de que no le agradaba lo más mínimo aquel hecho.- En el futuro espero que los temas de Hogwarts se traten en los despachos o en la sala de profesores.- Harry comenzaba a asentir en silencio cuando Snape, aún parado a la puerta añadió.

-Donde la dirección no halle a simples profesores interfiriendo.

-¡Cállate Snape!- Resonaron Harry y Virginia a dúo, induciendo una mueca de asco en la cara del hombre.

-El tema a tratar es bien conocido de Lupin- Informó Harry provocando que el jefe de Slytherin arrugara el entrecejo y lo mirara amenazante, como si pensara que hacerle partícipe de eso había sido una imprudencia, y sin duda iba a añadir algo cuando Guilmain lo cortó.

-Recuerda donde estás Snape, pues si alguien aquí es no grato ese sin duda eres tú.-Y diciendo esto se alejó de la puerta,regresó a su lugar junto al sofá y solo entonces volvió a hablar a los dos hombres que se mantenían en pie sin atreverse siquiera a moverse.- Son los nervios de Mahe al respecto lo que me hace tolerar esta situación.- Informó seriamente sin mirar a su hija a la que sabía tan sorprendida como aquellos a los que hablaba.- Así que, si no te importa Potter, acabemos de una vez.

Al oírla hablar así Snape entendió que aceptaba su presencia y en apenas un paso traspasó el dintel de la puerta cerrando tras de sí, sus ojos puestos en silencio en la coronilla de la cabeza de Mahe que sobresalía apenas del respaldo del sillón, en un intento doble de evitar la visión de la pareja aposentada en el sofá de enfrente mientras que se preguntaba cuál sería ese estado de su hija al que Virginia se había referido.

-¿De qué se trata?- Repitió la pregunta metódicamente. La paciencia en estos casos tampoco era una de sus virtudes, mucho menos si ese hombre andaba mezclado.

Harry avanzó unos pasos y posó sus manos a ambos lados del respaldo del sillón de Mahe, manteniendo firme la mirada en Guilmain. Entonces inspiró profundamente y se preparó para soltar lo que sabía una bomba nada más revelarlo.

-Necesito que confirmes la identidad de otro heredero.

-¿QUÉ?- Guilmain fue la única en abrir la boca; Mahe y Harry la miraban en silencio y, aunque muy a su pesar, cuando puso atención a Snape se percató de que la cara de este reflejaba la misma perplejidad que la de ella. Apenas un segundo después su reacción sorpresiva llegó en forma de preguntas y afirmaciones aceleradas que no dejaban lugar a nada por parte de los demás.- ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en eso?.- Su primer pensamiento la asustó pero aún sabiendo que sus cavilaciones solían ser peores que la verdad el nervio le impidió contenerse y se lanzó a la disertación.- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!- Afirmó contundentemente al tiempo que se ponía de pie, la mirada clavada en Harry que la observaba atento.- No hay sangre fundadora en nuestra familia, a menos que….

Guilmain se giró y permaneció estática, tan clavada al suelo como su vista estaba clavada en el hombre que la miraba devolviéndole un gesto inexpresivo. Harry y Mahe se miraron un segundo, la chica más sorprendida aún que su madre, pero el joven le hizo un gesto de silencio con su dedo que nadie más que un callado Lupin pareció percibir. A pesar de la tensión Harry parecía retener una sonrisa al desconcierto que Mahe mostraba.

-¡Di algo Snape!- Rompió el silencio momentáneo con una expresión desesperada.

La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar, un tiempo al parecer eterno para la mujer cuyas facciones se deformaban debido al nerviosismo y a la aparente impasibilidad del interpelado.

-¿Estás pidiendo mi opinión Virginia?.- Preguntó finalmente, voz profunda y calmada, mientras los ojos de ella relucían furiosos clavados en la oscuridad de los de él.

-¡NO, la de Remus que es el padre! No te jo…- Respondió sarcásticamente irritada, sin medir sus palabras para con el amigo presente.

Una sonrisa socarrona se abrió paso en la cara de Snape de modo que cualquiera que lo conociera lo más mínimo podría afirmar que el hombre estaba disfrutando de una breve victoria personal. Guilmain ya parecía a punto de explotar cuando él asintió calladamente y, desviando la mirada de la mujer, clavó esta vez los ojos en la hija al tiempo que le hablaba.

-Tampoco hay sangre Ravenclaw por mi parte.- Aseveró, pero el suspiro de alivio no había brotado aún de los labios de Guilmain cuando la voz de Harry lo interrumpió.

-Es que no busco a Ravenclaw, si no a mí opuesto…

-Slytherin- pareció murmurar Snape, el único signo audible en el tenso silencio de la sala.

Virginia tembló visiblemente asustada, más aún al ver el ceño cetrino de Snape, pero esta vez al volver la vista hacia Mahe, y aunque ella misma estaba demasiado nerviosa, pudo percibir cierta tranquilidad a la negación en su hija. Pero esto no la calmó y sintiendo el temblor de sus piernas se dejó caer en el sofá temiendo desvanecerse en el suelo de pura tensión. La mano de Remus buscó la suya y las palabras murmuras por el amigo apenas si llegaron a hacerse conscientes a su entendimiento.

-Tranquilízate y déjale explicarse.- Para él parecía fácil mantener la calma.

-Tendré en cuenta vuestra opinión al respecto.- Aseguró Harry, intentando mantenerse serio a la expresión de su amada que, sin poder aguantar ya la tensión, murmuró nerviosa.

-Acaso tú has pensado….- Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza su incredulidad y la cortó sin dejarla seguir hablando.

-Y parece que no he sido el único¿verdad?.- Mahe tragó saliva asustada para mirar de hito en hito a su madre y a su padre, una nueva desazón naciendo ahora en ella.- Pero… sin ofender a Snape,- añadió evitando mirarlo- no puedes haber heredado de Slytherin.

-Entonces….- Murmuró Guilmain antes de que su voz volviera a sonar firme.- ¿Por qué vienes a preguntarme Harry?.- El subdirector la miró sonriendo enternecido pues de nuevo parecía no considerarle como tal.

-Por que si es quién yo pienso… tú profetizaste su nacimiento.

Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió que Remus apretaba repetidamente su mano descubriéndole que un mismo pensamiento había acudido a su mente. Respiró profundamente hinchando su pecho de un aire renovado que parecía traerle vida y, tras un momento de sosiego, la desazón volvió a ella temerosa esta vez por el pequeño.

-¿Cómo no hemos caído antes?- Preguntó resoplando. Si Harry iba a responder el hecho quedó velado por el arranque de Snape que parecía ser el único despistado de los cinco.

-¿Sé puede saber de qué y quién habláis?- Preguntó, sus manos entrelazadas a la espalda, intentando contener la curiosidad mientras los cuatro lo miraban aparentemente sorprendidos de su pregunta. Harry carraspeó, intentando aclararse la voz; no creyó tener que revelar el nombre en voz alta, y mucho menos directamente a él.

-De… Evans.- Respondió tímidamente encogiéndose involuntariamente a la inminente exclamación exaltada del profesor.

-Serás egocéntrico Potter. Todo queda en familia¿verdad?

Por un instante fue a responderle sulfurado pero decidió que era mejor cambiar de actitud y devolverle la jugada con algo que lo hiciese pensar, así que, alzando una ceja, lo miró fijamente sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso no parecía importarle demasiado cuando dudaba que fuese su hija.

Snape abrió la boca pero no llegó a decir nada y su entrecejo se arrugó tan rápidamente que a su reacción Guilmain no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ni punto de comparación.- Consiguió hablar irritado, dando un paso hacia Harry mientras buscaba mentalmente la mejor manera de rebatirle.- Mahe tiene la sangre más limpia de que la tendrás tu jamás.

-Y sin embargo.- alegó el chico sereno sabiendo que el profesor había metido la pata de nuevo- yo soy uno de los cuatro¿no?

Snape parecía a punto de estallar. Harry ya no era un estudiante atemorizado que se achantara a las palabras de un profesor, ahora lo enfrentaba y le respondía con toda autoridad y más aún, con una verdad tan innegable como dolorosa.

-Te estás dejando llevar por tontos prejuicios Snape.- Advirtió Guilmain divertida al ver su reacción.- ¿Desde cuándo el poder es signo de la pureza de sangre?- Severus entrecerró los ojos mirándole ofendido.

-No obstante,- replicó- ese mocoso no ha demostrado ningún poder especial.- Guilmain asintió en silencio pero antes de que Harry hablara continuó ella.

-Puede que tengas razón pero…. A mí me basta para sospechar el saber que habla parsel.

-¿Qué?

Resonaron a dúo las voces de Snape y de Mahe, haciendo que ambos se miraran un instante, comprobando que al parecer ninguno de los dos conocía esa información. Snape entonces volvió la vista sobre ella interrogante.

-Vaya,- continuó Virginia- veo que McGonagall no te lo contó todo hace dos años.

-Me estás diciendo…- Gruñó Snape a sus palabras, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Que por eso se te pidió que lo protegieras de Malfoy.- Snape se mostró receloso pero de nuevo pasó por alto su actitud.- En una de mis clases especiales la señorita Granger nos reveló lo que ni yo misma había supuesto.- Y para que Mahe, que tampoco parecía conocer esa historia se enterase de lo ocurrido, pasó a resumirles como llegaron en aquel entonces al descubrimiento de que Mark también era un parselmouth como su primo.- Por tanto, es muy probable que Evans sea el que buscamos.

Tras sus palabras se hizo el silencio, roto tan solo por el deambular nervioso de Snape en la sala, muestra absoluta de su impotencia y del coraje por que durante tanto tiempo se le hubiese ocultado dicha información mientras otros parecían saberla.

-¿Cómo lo comprobamos?- Preguntó finalmente resignado.

-Necesito escuchar la profecía.- Afirmó Harry, mirando fijamente a Virginia cuya cara se había transmutado repentinamente al escucharle.

-Yo no….- Dijo titubeando, asustada podría decirse.- Yo no puedo ayudar en eso.- Terminó negando con la cabeza. Harry quedó tan extrañado a sus palabras como a su reacción temerosa, pero tras un instante continuó hablándole.

-Las profecías no registradas solo pueden escucharse de aquellos a los que le fueron reveladas,- comentó entristecido al recuerdo de su madre – y en su defecto, de aquel que la vaticinó. Tú misma me contaste que esas palabras se las revelaste a mí madre, a solas.

-Sí pero… nunca supe qué había dicho. Lily no me lo contó.- Admitió desesperada por el agobio que le iba en aumento.

-Pero deben de permanecer en tu mente.- Insistió Harry sin darse por vencido. Guilmain respiró entrecortadamente al significado de las palabras, su cara ahora sí mostrando sin duda alguna una expresión de pavor.

-No estaría segura de eso.- Musitó, con la voz tan apagada que apenas si llegó a escucharla Lupin que, al parecer, parecía casi tan asustado como ella. Harry no podía más que preguntarse por qué se mostraban así ambos pero entonces el recuerdo de lo que Remus le contara ocurrió con Mahe afloró en su mente y también él comenzó a preocuparse.

-Así que por eso me has hecho venir.- Irrumpió la voz de Snape de repente.- Para obtener esas palabras.- Añadió tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Virginia poniéndose en pie desesperada.- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- Le dijo enojada con una fría mirada.- No pienso dejar que entres en mi mente- Bramó obteniendo por única respuesta una profunda e impasible mirada de él.

-Calmate Virginia.- Se apresuró a decir Harry.- Pretendía hacerlo yo.- Guilmain reflejó en un cara un pequeño signo de alivio, pero ahora fue Snape quien habló ofendido.

-¡Eso sí que no!. ¿Con qué derecho vas a ver lo que no debes?- Espetó airado, su vista desafiante sobre el chico al pensamiento de todo lo que él podría descubrir en Virginia.

-Solo necesito ese recuerdo.- Se defendió Harry

-Ya. Y mientras lo hayas¿qué harás?- Harry iba a responder cuando Guilmain lo hizo por él exasperada.

-Exactamente lo mismo que tú Snape, pasearse por mis recuerdos indiscriminadamente, solo que Harry estoy segura que se abstendrá de invadir mi intimidad.

-Yo no….

Snape se había girado hacia ella mientras comenzaba a replicarle, descubriendo en sus ojos una aversión tan profunda como la del día de su llegada a Hogwarts. Y calló, pues sabía que ella tenía razón, que llegado el momento si la oportunidad se le terciaba, no podría contenerse de ver algunas de las cosas que durante tantos años le ocultó. A ese pensamiento un suspiro se le ahogó en el pecho y moduló al máximo su voz al volver a hablarle.

-Virginia, por favor….- Un dardo envenenado se le clavó en el pecho ante la súplica.-… No me hagas esto.

El dolor invisible de su petición la enrabietó, tanto o más como la visión de sus puños apretados a los lados le rebajaban el arrebato de rabia al ser consciente de que solo eso demostraba el duro golpe que a su orgullo le suponía tener que suplicar así delante de dos de las personas a las que más odiaba el hombre que le reclamaba. La calidez de la energía de Remus impactó en ella cuando su mano se le posó en el hombro y las palabras musitadas a su oído al acercársele "Snape tiene razón, no deberías permitirlo" ayudaron a vencer la reticencia inicial de la rabia incontrolada hacia ese hombre, pues hasta aquel por cuya causa había sido una de sus últimas grandes disputas la alentaba a hacerle aquella concesión. El silencio calló pesadamente sobre ellos y ni siquiera un molesto Snape ante el gesto de Lupin se dignó a rechistar, hecho que nunca sabría lo que le llegó a valer ante ella.

-Esta bien.- Afirmó repentinamente Guilmain.- Te dejaré hacerlo.- Aseveró al hombre cuya sorpresa se le reflejó en la cara.- Pero si buscas donde no debes…- le advirtió con voz amenazante- ... Toda mi energía caerá sobre ti y ya sabes como se siente.

Snape suspiró aliviado a su confirmación y se limitó a asentir en silencio. Virginia giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al fondo de la habitación hasta posar sus manos sobre una mesa de escritorio, la espalda dada a las cuatro personas que la miraban expectantes. Tras unos segundos en los que aprovechó para realizar sus ejercicios de concentración sintió su presencia tras ella, alejada apenas unos pasos desde donde la esperaba, y espirando fuertemente se giró hacia él consciente de la angustia que le mostraría en la cara, lo que se hizo más patente al observar la mirada velada de tristeza que él le dirigió al escrutar su expresión.

-Cuando quieras.- Resopló resignada.

Lentamente la mano de Snape se dirigió al bolsillo interior de su túnica, donde ella sabía bien que él guarda su varita y, mientras se sentía vibrar de miedo lo vio detenerse en el intento, haciendo que ella arrugada el entrecejo sorprendida pero también aliviada.

-Hay otro modo, lo sabes.- Hablóalgo nerviosopero con voz profunda.- No obstante implicaría un contacto.

Guilmain resopló de nuevo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y por un momento la duda de la indecisión ante el menor de dos males se hizo patente en su pensamiento hasta que, no muy convencida, asintió, volviendo a mirarle mientras tendía su mano hacia él. "Gracias" Deletrearon sus labios en un profundo agradecimiento que se sintió aún más cuando al tomarle la mano le llegó también transmitido por la calidez de lo antiguo.

-Navidad del setenta y nueve- Aclaró innecesariamente casi sin voz.- Intentaré llevarte al momento exacto.- Concluyó olvidándose de todo aquello que la rodeaba para concentrar su poder en aligerar ese momento.

La mano izquierda del hombre tembló levemente entre la suya cuando su palma abierta se le posó, dirigida por la suya, en la mejilla y sin poder evitarlo también ella se estremeció. Sin mediar más palabras ni hechos sintió los ojos negros clavados profundamente en los suyos; la habitación se desdibujó ante su vista y por un instante quedó conectada a él antes de que las brumas empañaran sus ojos y sus pupilas comenzaran a titilar incontroladamente.

_Estaba en casa, una casa que recordaba con todo cariño por ser aquella en la que pasó su primera infancia, sentada frente a una chimenea engalanada de espumillón verde y dorado, los ojos fijos en el fuego mientras un reloj de pared marcaba las cuatro._

El recuerdo pasó volando y una sala desconocida al hombre se dibujó ahora en su mente. Varias personas entraban y salían felicitándose el año recién entrado mientras ella permanecía aislada de ellos, la vista clavada en la puerta como si esperara a alguien.

_Los nervios de aquellos momentos eran tan perceptibles como antaño. Cuando la vio llegar corrió a saludarla entusiasmada."Tengo que contarte algo" dijo a su amiga antes de saludarla, tomando su mano y arrastrándola sin más explicación por el vestíbulo del edificio hasta hacerla salir al jardín. "Debe de ser más importante de lo que te quiero contar" le decía Lily justo al llegar bajo un sauce llorón. "Pues habla primero por que lo mío es… una bomba" "Será mejor que lo sueltes o serás tú la que explote" comentó divertida al entusiasmo de su amiga. "Las dos a la vez y luego decidimos qué es más importante" La pelirroja asintió y, en el breve instante en que sus ojos se habían conectado, la sonrisa apareció en la cara de la Gryffindor. "Estoy embarazada" resonó a dúo la voz de las dos muchachas._

Por un momento las exclamaciones de _"¡Qué!"_ y _"¿Tú también?"_ no se percibieron en la conciencia de Snape, deleitado hasta el punto de estremecerse con el feliz sentimiento que provenía del recuerdo de aquella a quien siempre amó. Felicitaciones y preguntas, cuya respuesta ella había eludido, se sucedieron entre ellas hasta que, en un momento de silencio, Lily dirigió sus manos hacia el vientre de Virginia posándolas calidamente allí. Una densa bruma blanca inundó en ese momento la mente del profesor y sospechando que era ahí justamente donde se ocultaba lo profetizado se esforzó aún más en el legislement. Pero la niebla permaneció y al disiparse la cara de Lily parecía desencajada.

"_Creo que es niño". "¿Qué?" Exclamó la joven como devuelta de nuevo a la realidad. "El tuyo,"- prosigió Virginia- "me lo ha dicho lo antiguo al posar tus manos sobre mí". "¡Ah!" - Lily parecía obnibulada-. "¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó extrañada. "No… ¿No recuerdas lo que has dicho?"- Le replicó. _Aunque no podía verle la cara Snape supo de la extrañeza de la interpelada_.- "Pues claro, que traes un varón"añadió divertida. "Sí, será un varón" afirmó convencida, pero esta vez no había alegría en su voz, sino preocupación. Durante unos instantes Virginia la miró preocupada, respetando su silencio como antes ella había respetado la esquividad en las respuestas dadas a sus preguntas, hasta que Lily pareció reaccionar. "¿Y tú?. ¿Qué traes tú?" Inquirió más animada. "Creo que niña, se siente muy diferente a ti" afirmó._

Sabiendo el objetivo conseguido, que no logrado, y evitando la curiosidad, Snape hizo ademán de retirar la mano que ella le retenía sobre su mejilla para cortar así la transmisión de imágenes pero esto pareció hacer reaccionar a la mujer que lo retuvo.

-Espera, quiero mostrarte algo.- Le dijo en el breve instante en que sus mentes comenzaban a desconectarse. Extrañado a sus palabras volvió a concentrarse.

Una imagen que desgraciadamente recordaba muy bien se perfiló clara en su pensamiento. Virginia enfundada en una bata de satén permanecía estática en la azotea de su apartamento. En una reacción instintiva Snape echó su cuerpo hacia atrás más la voz de ella resonó tan cálida en su mente "Confía en mí" que aún sin querer rememorar el momento que ella le mostraba esperó. Una música resonó de fondo y aunque ella no se lo mostró supo que en ese momento la puerta del piso acababa de cerrarse tras su espalda. Retuvo el aire angustiado al tiempo que veía a través de ella como la caja de música estallaba en mil pedazos y no respiró de nuevo hasta ver como la imagen del recuerdo se posaba las manos sobre el vientre. Virginia estaba totalmente concentrada haciendo que todo aquello que sintió al descubrir su embarazo se le transmitiera a él por cada poro de su piel como si también pudiera sentirlo en su propio ser. Por un momento los ojos se le cerraron involuntariamente complacido con aquel sentimiento, más ella estaba volcando tanto poder en la transmisión que ni siquiera este hecho cortó las imágenes aparecidas en su mente. Una leve y cautelosa caricia se deslizó de su mano sobre la mejilla de la mujer, la cual respondió acalorada a su contacto más allá del poder que desprendía lo antiguo y, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que ella, al igual que él, también sonreía. Las imágenes de un ático en el que solo llegó a estar una noche pasaron rápidamente por sus ojos y la vio llegar a la alcoba que compartieran aquella noche para abrazarse a la almohada y hablarle con unas palabras que, a pesar de ser escuchadas diecinueve años después, fueron tan reparadoras a su alma como escucharlas en aquel momento hubiesen sido.

Más allá de sus recuerdos el silencio que les rodeaba era tan absoluto que ninguno de ellos parecía acordarse que en la habitación había alguien más. Sin duda eso era algo irrelevante en este momento. Los ojos de Virginia brillaban emocionados al mirarle, como hacía tiempo no los veía posados en él y supo que en ese momento la mujer que tenía delante no guardaba dentro de sí ni una pizca del odio que en el último tiempo le profería.

-También a mí me gustaría mostrarte algo.

Dijo en un murmullo apagado sabiendo que, aunque decisivo, su recuerdo a mostrarle no sería tan grato como el que ella acababa de regalarle. A su asentimiento callado fue su mano ahora la que tomó la de ella dirigiéndola a su mejilla y antes de volver a concentrarse inspiró profundamente abnegado a la tensión del recuerdo que iba a evocar para ella.

Tan expectantes como extrañados desde el otro lado de la sala Harry, Mahe y Remus miraban confusos una escena insólita e inesperada entre ambos profesores. Los habían oído murmurar pero nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos podían percibir pues no habían escuchado nada. Harry se debatía nervioso esperando noticias de su primo pero al igual que los otros dos ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar impaciente. Solo Mahe miraba profundamente concentrada a sus padres pero la energía que de su madre emanaba había bloqueado la suya de tal modo que ni siquiera le había permitido saber como se sentía.

Cuando Snape dejó que la mano le reposara en la mejilla un miedo repentino embargó a Guilmain. Las imágenes de una estancia, parecida más bien a una cueva acondicionada cual lugar de trabajo para un maestro del arte de la poción, se perfilaron nítidas en su mente; calderos en fuerte ebullición llenaban de vapores insanos el aire viciado de la sala en la que solo había una larga mesa y un estante lleno de los más horripilantes ingredientes de pociones que nunca hubiesen visto sus ojos. El lugar era oscuro, apenas iluminado por algunas velas que no alteraban la oscuridad más allá de los puntos cuya luz enfocaban, un par de calderos activos y un viejo y grueso volumen de pociones garabateado en sus márgenes. El chirriar de una puerta resonó frente al hombre que le mostraba aquella imagen y al igual que las de él sus pupilas también se dilataron a la visión repentina. Cara blanca como la cera, ojos rojos hendidos por una pupila reptiliana, aberturas nasales nada humanas en una cara que era todo menos eso. La respiración se le cortó y no pudo evitar temblar de puro miedo al ver al Lord tan de cerca y tan real como nunca ella lo había visto. Una voz sibilante y modulada la hizo estremecerse aún más.

"_Lestrange afirma que no avanzas"- Nada había salido de su boca y el joven parecía no haber reaccionado a pesar de que su miedo se sentía hasta en el aire.- "Afirma que una mujer te ha marcado y malogrado"- Su tono de voz fue tan despreciativo como burlón.- "¿Es eso cierto?"- La duda vibró con la voz de un muchacho asustado.- "Mi Lord no… no puedo avanzar en la poción"- Reconoció sabiendo lo que una negativa a su señor prometía. "¿No?"- Sus ojos se habían vuelto más amenazantes si eso era posible. "Es difícil pasar sus efectos de animal a humano, señor."- Trató de defenderse inútilmente. "De todos modos…" _

El Lord hizo aparecer su varita sin apenas moverse y antes de que ella misma fuera consciente de lo que había ocurrido el arma se alzó ante sus ojos y sintió a Voldemort dentro de la otra de la mente. Una densa bruma la rodeó, tan espesa y profunda como el miedo que aquellas imágenes le provocaban y de alguna forma supo que estas brumas no eran, como en ella, causadas por una modificación voluntaria de los propios recuerdos.

"_¿Qué me escondes ahí?" _

Resonó la voz enfadada del Lord y, automáticamente, el dolor incandescente de la peor cruciatus nunca experimentada se dejó sentir en su cuerpo a través del recuerdo con tal potencia que parecía que la estuviese sufriendo. El cuerpo del que vivió la imagen cayó al suelo retorcido de dolor y gimiendo en murmullos ahogados al saber que cuanto más gritara más disfrutaría el Lord. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía la mano libre de Guilmain se posó sobre el pecho del hombre que tenía delante, justo sobre el corazón, en una reacción instintiva de buscar y dar alivio, y su cuerpo se acercó al de Snape quedando muy pegado a él. Las brumas se esfumaron repentinamente y la escena de un beso apareció en su mente, un beso a ojos abiertos que demostraba cierta falta de pasión. Pero ajeno a ese recuerdo, externo a él y transmitido con la conciencia del hombre adulto que la acompañaba, reconoció la mentira velada al Señor Oscuro, Merlín sabría como, en aquel momento. Una nueva cruciatus se dejó sentir en ambos haciendo que Guilmain se acurrucara aún más contra el hombre, su cuerpo temblando incontroladamente, y luego… silencio.

"_Así a prenderás a no ocultar nada a tú Señor"_

El dolor perduró más que antes pero solo la oscuridad de los ojos cerrados del joven Snape se había dejado ver. Cuando cesó el martirio y pudo abrir los ojos el recuerdo le mostró a Virginia la imagen de Lestrange parado a la puerta de la habitación tras su señor.

"_¿Tenía razón mi Lord?" –Preguntó con un tono modulado pero impaciente. "Sí, pero ahora acabará su trabajo¿verdad Snape?" El Lord guardó su varita y dio la espalda al chico avanzando deliberadamente hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta. "No me hagas tener que volver o no seré clemente la próxima vez." "Pero…" musitó Lestrange. "No hay nada que temer de un amor no correspondido, Lestrange. Debe de ser algo corriente en un mortal normal." "Como usted diga mi Lord"_

Guilmain no supo en qué momento había dejado de ver aquel recuerdo, se había quedado en la misma postura que adoptara minutos antes y solo al sentir la barbilla de Snape posada sobre su frente, mientras que con la diestra la abrazaba, le hizo consciente de que todo había acabado. Pero aún así no se movió, se quedó allí dejando que su calidez la reconfortara del mal experimentado en su mente y en su ser. El silencio esta vez fue roto por una voz real y exasperada que la hizo retirarse involuntariamente de él al tiempo que se sentí enrojecer.

-¿Ha terminado ya, profesor?- Preguntó Lupin airado. Guilmain se separó totalmente de Snape y volvió al centro de la sala, cabizbaja y desviando la mirada del amigo aún avergonzada de su propia reacción.

-¡No!- Respondió inmediatamente Snape girándose hacia él y por un momento los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos echando chispas, las que sin duda hubieran saltado de no intervenir Harry.

-¿Lo tienes?- Preguntó ansioso, pues no podía saber si lo había logrado por la expresión del hombre el cual aún tardó unos segundos en desviar la mirada hacia él y responderle.

-Lo vi.- afirmó viendo el nerviosismo de Potter.- No obstante…

-¿Qué?- Inquirió exasperado a esas pausas que el solía hacer para dárselas de importante.

-Virginia tenía razón.- Harry lo miró preocupado y expectante.- El recuerdo no le pertenece.

-¡No puede ser!- Replicó, pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más Snape clavó la vista en su hija y añadió algo que sorprendió a todos por igual.

-Si queremos saberlo, habrá que hacerle el legislement a Mahe.

* * *

Bien espero que conforme leíais os hayáis dado cuenta de la secuencia que usaban las palabras en cursiva, pero por si acaso os lo comento (si os lo decía antes de leer os revelaba de qué iba el capitulo) Hay varios tipos de recuerdos; unos, en cursiva, en los que estáis totalmente sumergidos en el recuerdo y viéndolo a tiempo "real" a través de los ojos de alguien pero como si realmente estuvierais dentro del recuerdo y otros, escritos en letra normal, en los que el recuerdo os llega descrito a través de las imágenes que ven Snape o Guilmain, ahí radica la diferencia y el tiempo en que están narrados. 

Otra cosa, este capítulo me costó "un huevo de dragón" y sinceramente aunque me encanta aún no estoy satisfecha del todo. Será quizás por que este es un punto de inflexión al que debía de haber llegado después de terminar "Historia de un master" ¿Alguien recuerda que dije en ese colateral que le falta un capítulo y que debía estar acabado para cierto punto de HH? Pues bien, este era el "punto" donde aquella debería de haber estado acabada, pero tal y como está la musa me ha sido imposible terminar ese colateral y sin embargo la vida sigue y HH debe de continuar. Así que me he tenido que esforzar mucho para tomar de la idea básica de lo que será el 4º y último capítulo de "Historia de un Master" lo que debía de contar aquí sin que ello en el futuro vaya a estropear lo que debo terminar de contaros de esa pequeña historia de que como habeís visto había mucho en el recuerdo de Guilmain. Claro está que escribir de un pasado que para mí aún no se ha materializado en escrito a pesar de tener muy claro lo que ocurrió pues resulta difícil. Puesto que esta escena ya está completa el problema ahora es que no se cuando continuaré aquel colateral pero… Yo al menos doy más importancia a la historia principal que al colateral. El día que consiga acabarlo seréis los segundos en saberlo (evidentemente la primera siempre es Mahe que lo devorará en papel en cuanto lo acabo, pero ella es la media naranja de la autoría de las historias así que es como si no contara aunque sea un colateral y fuerais los primeros ¿verdad?) Espero que os haya gustado por que la verdad, no se ahora mismo quien está más angustiada sin la autora o la Guilmain que ha visto ese dichoso recuerdo (bueno ahora ya estoy insensibilizada pero cuando lo escribí estaba que daba botes) . Y eso que menos mal que me insensibilizo por que el día que acabe de escribirlo creí que me iba a dar un yuyu y no paraba de moverme nerviosa mientras Mahe lo leía sentada en nuestro banco de siempre. Venga a ver que opináis al respecto, que tengo ganas de saber que pasa por vuestra cabecita después de esto.

**N/A:** Recordad que en nuestra historia Snape es sangre limpia. No que tenga importancia, claro está (¿o quizás sí la tenga?), pero esta vez no es un "error" sino algo planteado mucho antes de que JK nos descubriera tantas cosas acerca de él. Una tontería pero bueno yo lo recuerdo. Y ya que estoy... Un poquito de cronología para aquellos que no saquen cuentas. Realmente Guilmain sabía de su embarazo desde el primer día, pero cuando se lo cuenta a Lily digamos que está de más de tres meses, no es error tampoco, está hecho a posta, recodad que por aquel entonces ella no quería que nadie supiera quien era el padre de la criatura así que durante mucho tiempo ocultó su embarazo incluso a su mejor amiga. Quien recuerde cuando es el cumpleaños de Mahe sabe el por qué digo lo de las fechas.


	55. Capítulo 54: En busca de la profecía

**Disclaimer:**

Ptss, ptssss, eeehhh... soy la mala de HH. Estáis deseando saber quién soy, verdad? me encanta ver cómo capítulo tras capítulo dudais entre... esa y yo. Sin duda, hago bien mi papel y por mucho que algunos creais que puedo ser yo, siempre tendréis esa otra posibilidad hasta que al final se revele la verdad pero... para eso queda mucho. Ya habéis visto de lo que soy capaz, de destruir ese techo tan ridículo. Pero eso no es todo. Les queda mucho que sufrir a esta gente y lo haré, oh sí, ya lo creo que lo haré, por mis compañeras viudas y sobre todo por el Lord. Su regreso debe ser celebrado con la destrucción de Hogwarts y la de su mayor enemigo. Tiempo al tiempo... En mi defensa, os diré que aunque no lo creais, mi cometido no es tan diferente del de las brujas que se hacen llamar Guilmains: yo respeto a mi Lord, ellas respetan al suyo, una tal JK (no creo que sea tan poderosa como mi señor. Habría que verlos combatir en un duelo a ambos y comprobar quien es el vencedor); yo defiendo con uñas y dientes mi "obra" en Hogwarts, ellas hacen lo mismo con la que sale de sus mentes; yo gano un beneficio personal y un reconocimiento con toda esta lucha, ellas lo ganan también capítulo tras capítulo... Finalmente, no somos tan diferentes aunque algo sí nos distancia una eternidad: yo soy bruja del lado oscuro, ellas... tienen luz.

Inspiración nula para el disclaimer de esta semana, lo siento, pero no siempre va a ser bueno.Hola! soy Mahe. Si no tenemos luz, al menos tratamos de iluminar un poquito cada semana vuestros Pc para que sigáis entretenidos y os podáis divertir. Hemos tenido rr muy buenos esta semana (y bien largos:) ) Os lo agradecemos mucho porque tal y como dice la-que-no-puedo-nombrar, ese es nuestro reconocimiento en esta lucha particular con el mundo de la fantasía y de las letras. Pasamos a los rr y luego vamos con el capi, os parece? Pero antes... las respuestas al pasapalabras de MA: (este pasapalabras sí lo he hecho yo también, jeje)

**A**lgún día (el colateral) - **B**iberón (inspirado en mi mini de "La última noche") - **C**lub de duelo - **D**umbledore - **E**spejo de doble sentido (eran cuatro palabras sí) - **F**énix o **F**awkes (ambas válidas) - **G**rimmauld Place - **H**istoria de un Master - **I**magenem reflectare - **J**immy - Ton**k**s - **L**icántropos - **M**ortiserum - Guilmai**n** - **O**bliviate - **P**ara todo hay un tiempo - ¡**Q**ue sueñes con hipogrifos, Mahe!- **R**ecordadora sonora - **S**cutum Evanesco - **T**ocando la luna - B**u**lstrode - **V**elo - Godric's Hollo**w** - E**x**pelliarmus - Malfo**y**

**Kumiko 1906**: Es bueno saber que te gusta el fic aunque sea tan largo. Muchas veces, por el vaivén de lectores, tengo la impresión de que os puede aburrir porque son poquitos los que siguen con nosotras desde el principio y muchos los que han ido desapareciendo desde que empezamos con UP (y eso que decían que les gustaba el fic) ¿Dudaste que el heredero de Sly fuera Snape? jejeje, así estaría el pobre Harry, sin saber como decírselo a Mahe :D Lo del cumpleaños, el 26 de junio, es porque Nigriv tiene echadas las cuentas y sabe cuándo exactamente se quedó embarazada Guilmain. ¿Ya no tienes interés en las clases? si ahora va a haber clases en todos los capis! jajaj, no es broma, a saber lo que tenemos preparado (ni nosotras lo sabemos :D ) Dices que tenías la esperanza de que Mahe fuera la heredera de Ravenclaw pero no pierdas la esperanza aunque sus padres hayan negado que haya sangre fundadora en sus antepasados. No te imaginas la de vueltas que podemos darle a las cosas para complicarlas, jajaja. Y que Cedric sea el hererdero de Huffle... bueno, quien sabe. Nunca hemos dicho que tengan que estar vivos ;)

**Tikyimin:** Pero bueno! que creía que solo estabas aquí jugando!que el pasapalabras está muy bien pero lo que nos curramos de verdad son los capis! Unas palabritas sobre ellos, no? Esolo que no entiendo, cuando decís que os gusta el fic pero ni lo comentáis.En fin... Ha sido una sorpresa que llegara tuhiper mini rrdesde MA. Esto es lo que te dice Nigriv _"que no confunda películas con libros, ni tampoco la traducción al castellano con el original de JK en inglés donde en ningún momento especifica que fuera buscador"_ y en cuanto al que finalmente has decidido dejar en HH, tú tranquilo que nuestro objetivo no es llegara los 1000 rr, lo que nos importan es que sean rr de calidad, no la cantidad que podamos conseguir.Si fuera por rr, entre los que tenemos en UP y los que llevamos en HH, ya hemos sobrepasado los 1300. Buena puntuación, no?

**Missginni**: Espera que me siente cómoda a releer todo lo que has puesto en... cuánto? cuatro rr?.:D Como buena sabuesa, te lees rr y contestaciones para pillar pistas para tus teorías. Haces bien porque así o aciertas más o te despistas más y eso nos conviene ; ) Es cierto que a veces las respuestas de los rr son casi más largas que los capi (sin duda lo serían si fueran capis de UP; en HH vamos sobradas de longitud para mi gusto) Una cosa: nunca jamás te dejarán salir de San Mungo, lo sabías? tú crees que es normal hacer siete (siete, como no, jajaja) elucubraciones de un título que a lo mejor ha sido puesto casual? jajajaja. Lo que me hace gracia es que dices _"eso de 'pasados' me hace evocar tres cosas principalmente"_ y de pronto el 3 se convierte en 7 :D Después de tu estudio acerca del título, pasas al capi y ves que de las siete opciones, ninguna es válida ¿cómo sienta eso? jajaja. Es cierto que Nigriv siempre pone los títulos en mayúsculas y yo en minúsculas, cosas de cada una. A mi personalmente es que me gusta más así, es como más discreto por buscarle una palabra (creo que el Prólogo es lo único que he puesto en mayúsculas y porque era el principio). Y lo de poner debajo quien lo escribe es más que nada por costumbre pero también porque nunca sabíamos si la gente se leía toda la parrafada que hay antes o se iban directamente al capi, así que es una forma de que sepan, sepáis, quien se ha quebrado la cabeza en esa ocasión. A mí también me sorprende leer Historia de Hogwarts, jajaja, lectura ligera, pero ya dijo Snape que ese libro era "habladurías" en comparación con el libro que utilizaron para las defensas. Sin duda, algo debe hablar de los fundadores y Mahe lo está buscando para poder ayudar pero... ¿servirá de algo? Es cierto que ambos, Harry y Mahe, se están callando sus preocupaciones para no intranquilizar al otro pero creo que, sabiendo que se sienten, es algo que sirve de poco a no ser que bloqueen sus sensaciones como hace ella. Digamos que es instintivo por no querer ver mal a la otra persona por lo que le pase a uno mismo. Algo que hacemos mucho. Pero bueno, ya se verá si al final se lo cuentan todo... (tú también pones puntos suspensivos, te has dado cuenta? jejeje) De tu siguiente párrafo (sobre que el vínculo se pueda resentir por ese "perfeccionamiento" de la técnica para ocultarse mutuamente lo que sienten), solo decirte que me ha gustado mucho ese punto de vista aunque es para matarte ¿por qué será? jaja. Y tu amigo el viejete manipulador hace acto de presencia de forma indirecta :D Ya ves que él prefiere no inmiscuirse en la búsqueda de los herederos ¿tendrá algún motivo?.¿o será solo para fastidiar? creo que eliges la segunda opción, jeje. Bueno, al final me va a pasar como a ti, que voy a comentarte cada párrafo que has escrito :S En resumen, veo que te ríes muuuuucho con el capi ¿tú también tienes risa nerviosa cuando la escena es tensa? vas a duo con Nigriv :D Parece que ha llegado la sorpresa al revelar que Virginia profetizó el nacimiento del heredero, no? bueno, no es tanta sorpresa si se recuerda que lo que pasó y se dijo en MA y UP pero eso es mucho recordar. Te comento que los recuerdos que ve Virginia, no los conocía. Date cuenta que ella descubre que él es mortífago la última noche que se ven y desde entonces hasta su regreso a Hogwarts, no se han vuelto a ver. Snape se los mostró para que supiese cómo realmente se encontraba en esos momentos y por qué se unió al lado oscuro. Y el beso sí, era a Florence, como una forma de proteger a Virginia para que Voldemort no la viera en sus recuerdos y aún así... La poción es la del Master de Snape, sí, pero no te cuento más ;) La profecía finalmente la hizo Mahe aunque la pronunció Virginia así que ahora habrá que ver qué pasa. En cuanto al pasapalabras (uf, que no acabo) habrás visto los aciertos y errores, no? lo que esperaba es qué pondrías en la Z porque cuando puso Nigriv "hoy no juega" era porque no hay adivinanza con la Z :D En fin, que finalmente sí va a ser más largo el rr que el capi como siga así. Muchos besitos!

**Celina**: Sí que fue un capi intenso, que se lo digan a Snape y Virginia que lo vivieron en carne propia. Piensa que quizá no le hagan el legislemens a Mahe porque eso puede ser catastrófico pero... ¿cómo negarse sin que sospeche? Ya veo que estás muy atareada con el curro. A ver si te es más leve y puedes ir a la playa. Eso es lo que nos haría falta aquí con el calor que hace, tener una playa cerquita para darnos un chapuzón. Pero como no vayamos al río... En fin, cuidate y besitos desde los 45º.

**Dum:** ¿Cómo definir tus rr? ingeniosos, divertidos... en una palabra, geniales. Si tu ego sube con nuestras palabras, ni que decir tiene el nuestro con las tuyas. Pero eso sí, con los pies bien cerquita del suelo, no hay que caerse. A cada distinción que hacías de los diferentes tipos de lectores que hay, más me divertía porque lo has cuadrado. Me iba acordando de lectores o momentos concretos y más gracia me hacía porque tienes toda la razón. E incluso parece que me hayas visto por un agujerito en esos momentos en los que subo y no tengo casi rr. Quizá sea por lo que tú dices, por envidia al haber dejado a Harry no disponible, jeje. No, la verdad no sé la razón pero te has dado cuenta de que siempre me pasa a mí, verdad? Gracias por tus palabras y por tu ánimo. Desde que has llegado a nosotras realmente disfrutamos con la calidad del rr y no con la cantidad, y sin duda, tus rr tienen calidad. Es estupendo ver cuando os dais cuenta de que cada capítulo lo hacemos con pistas y más pistas escondidas y no simples palabras y escenas. A veces le digo a Nigriv que no sé por qué escondemos tanto cuando hay lectores que apenas se dan cuenta pero luego estáis vosotros, los que sí descubrís o por lo menos intuís qué vamos dejando en cada párrafo. Ya lo hemos dicho muchas veces: casi nunca habrá algo de relleno en nuestros capis porque aunque sea una frase, una reacción o un pensamiento estará puesto a posta para explicar o abrir posibilidades a algo que se desarrolle más adelante. El suspense, en definitiva, del no saber qué va a ocurrir o por dónde vamos a salir. Como me he reído con lo de _"cuando escribe Mahe se nota que está pedidamente enamorada de Harry y daría su alma a Voldemort para conseguirlo, aunque debería hacer fila con otras fans"_ :D Realmente, la que está perdidamente enamorada de Harry es Mahe la del fic pero no te niego que para mí, podría decir que siendo el mundo HP mi pasión, Harry es como un amor platónico porque lo adoro. Me encantan los personajes como él, que tienen que hacerse fuertes por todo lo que han tenido y tienen que pasar por la vida pero sin que ello haga que se les suba a la cabeza el poder o la fama que poseen. Si no sintiera tanto afecto por él o por otros personajes, quizá no podría escribir con tanta pasión como tú comentas. Y la verdad, me encanta hacerlo así. A pesar de que podamos "destruir" vuestras teorías, hacedlas. Es divertido ver cómo podemos llegar a haceros vislumbrar ciertos hechos o momentos para luego haceros dudar de nuevo. Divertido para nosotras, claro, jeje. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo que cuenta es que vosotros también os divirtáis leyendo. Creo que al pobre Snape aún le queda por sufrir. Realmente, si el personaje fuera real nos odiaria por todo lo que le hacemos pasar. Cuándo tengas tiempo y leas los colaterales, cuéntanos qué te parecieron. Nos encantará tener tu opinión. Sin duda, tenemos en ti a un gran defensor con tus palabras hacia el resto de los lectores y, después de ver tu mail de respuesta al que te envió Nigriv, creo que tu lado profesional surje para confirmarlo. Gracias por todo y ojalá que te veamos con nosotras mucho tiempo.

**Stiby:** Vas a hacerle la competencia a Missi en la longitud de sus rr :D Haces bien en no confiar en las máquinas, nunca sabes por donde te pueden salir y hacerte perder todo lo que tienes (espero que mi Pc no me oiga, cruzo los dedos porque lleva un mes sin darme problemas) Si no tuvieramos ya elegido al heredero de Sly podríamos meter a Jorge pero como que no vamos a desbaratar la historia ahora, no? ; ) Me imagino que a Missi le habrá gustado saber que te has leído sus fics. Al final, entre unas cosas y otras, los lectores encontráis más lecturas en los perfiles de otros lectores y esto se convierte en una cadena interminable de fics y rr donde todos nos conocemos. Si luego dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo es verdad hasta aquí. ¿Has comprobado el pasapalabra? Prácticamente coincidís Missi y tú en respuestas acertadas, tenéis la misma memoria : ) Pero que no te de vergüenza no recordar de MA y UP (sí, que te de vergüenza! que para esos nos lees! jajajaja) No, en serio, yo era de las que no leía ningún tipo de fic porque solo quería tener en mi mente la historia oficial pero, aunque leo lo justo, me contamino con mis propios fics y hay veces que hay pequeños detalles que no recuerdo si han pasado en el oficial o los tengo en algún capi. Así que no te preocupes por los despistes o los olvidos. Por Merlín, si es que señalas hasta la misma frase de Missi :D :D Quién ha tomado la multijugos de las dos? A tí también te da mala espina la frase de _"Cierto que ciertas cosas debía ocultárselas inevitablemente por su propia seguridad"_ pero es que es una verdad como un hipogrifo de grande. Por tus comentarios, sigues pensando que Mahe puede ser la heredera de Raven, no? que ella lo sepa o no... pues ya se verá, a ver cómo seguimos y si aciertas. Nos gusta que comentéis según vais leyendo porque vemos lo perdidas o encontradas que podemos llegar a haceros sentir dentro de un mismo capi pero uff, que dificil se me hace contestaros así! A ver, sigo: Nigriv es la que tiene apuntadas vuestras apuestas para los herederos, a ver si le pregunto si diijste Mark alguna vez para Sly pero si no te acuerdas tú... menos me voy a acordar yo. Más cositas, la modificación voluntaria de los recuerdos de Virginia es algo que en breve se explicará aunque sí te digo que Virginia se lanzó más de un obliviate cuando tuvo que huir con Mahe cuando era un bebé; la mentira velada es efectivamente algo que Snape no quería que Voldemort viera y como no, era Virginia y lo que había ocurrido con ella; y el amor no correspondido, si te das cuenta, es por el beso que ha visto Voldemort que ha sido el de Florence, ese es el amor que Snape no correspondía en su juventud pero... ¿qué pasará ahora? porque ahora sí que se llevan bien y ya sabes que el roce hace el cariño y Florence es mucha Florence ;) Lo único que te puedo decir más por ahora es que a seguir leyendo. Besitos y cuidado si tienes a tu padre cerquita!

**Daiuuch**¿No recordabas haber dejado rr? mala memoria, eh? bueno, pues tienes razón, Harrycomo profesor es bueno (este chico es bueno en todo, jajajja) pero sin duda, sus alumnos hacen que tenga que ser mejor aún en clase para poder bandearlos. Relee el capi de los recuerdos a ver si lo entiendes bien y si tienes dudas, pregúntanos y ya veremos si te respondemos, jeje. Primero tendremos que confirmar si Mark es el heredero y luego hablaremos de la sangre mágica en la familia de Lily ; ) Cuidate y que mejore tu garganta.

**Marc**¿Sabes que eres un encanto? tu rr de esta semana me volvió a hacer sonreír y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco. Si intento transmitir ternura en un capi y lo captais, me quedo satisfecha por el trabajo realizado y con tus palabras sé que contigo lo conseguí. Muchas gracias por estar cada semana ahí. Besitos.

**Caro**: No es que Snape y Virginia sean raros, es que su relación es especial y les hace comportarse... raros :D ¿No te imaginabas que Mark fuera el heredero de Sly?.¿ni siquiera lo valoraste cuando hubo gente que apostaba por él? y sobre el recuerdo de Mahe... ya veremos qué pasa. Tú agárrate a la silla por si acaso ; )

Y vamos con el capi! al final os cuento una cosita de lo que vais a leer...

* * *

**Capítulo 54: En busca de la profecía**

(Por Mahe)

-Si queremos saberlo, habrá que hacerle el legislemens a Mahe.

- ¡No! –se escucharon exclamar tres voces al mismo tiempo. Snape no se movió, ni realizó gesto alguno pero pasó sus ojos negros por cada una de las tres personas que habían negado su proposición: Virginia, Lupin y Harry. Mahe también les miró extrañada sin comprender: una cosa es que ella no quisiera que Snape volviese a hacerle legislemens y menos aún con ciertos recuerdos que podría ver, demasiado gratos para ella pero que le harían hervir la sangre a él. Pero la reacción de su madre, su padrino y el chico le pareció infundada aunque consiguió estremecerla al mismo tiempo; era mucha tensión la que de pronto habían emanado los tres, podía sentirlo, al igual que una creciente preocupación que no llegaba a entender. Los cinco se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que Snape fue el primero en abrir la boca:

-¿A qué-viene-eso? –dijo recalcando cada palabra con una mueca despectiva en su rostro- Estamos aquí para averiguar quien es el heredero de Slytherin a través de esa profecía y si salió de Mahe¡hay que partir de ella!.¿Qué problema hay?  
-Pero ella… ¡ella no va a poder recordar eso! –trató de decir Virginia lo más serena posible pero el temblor en su voz la delataba- ¡Inténtalo otra vez conmigo!

-Virginia tiene razón –confirmó Lupin acercándose a Guilmain que apretó su mano con fuerza.  
Los ojos de todos se mantuvieron fijos en la profesora, que respiraba aceleradamente, pero los más extrañados lógicamente, Snape y Mahe, los únicos que no comprendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Virginia, a ver… ¿cómo te explico esto para que lo entiendas? –preguntó Severus en tono aparentemente dudoso pero en seguida retomó su habitual tono sarcástico, rabioso por la continua"intermediación" de Lupin- ¡Tú no hiciste esa profecía!.¡Sólo salió de ti pero quien la realizó fue Mahe!.¡Es en los recuerdos de ella en los que hay que entrar!  
Una nueva oleada de tensión mezclada con preocupación. _"¿Qué les ocurre?"_  
-¡Pero ella era aún un feto!.¿cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así? –expresó intentando que sus palabras parecieran coherentes para intentar convencerle y hacerle desistir aunque sabía que sería imposible- Tiene que haber otra forma¡otra manera! –exclamó cada vez más angustiada.  
-Mamá, tranquilízate –aconsejó Mahe estremeciéndose por el impacto que le llegaba de la energía de su madre.

Al oírla, Virginia la miró un instante dándose cuenta de que inconscientemente con su actitud estaba poniendo nerviosa a su hija y lo peor en ese momento era que sospechase algo. Tenía que calmarse, tanto por ella para evitar su recelo como por si misma y desahogar la angustia que los recuerdos que había visto en su legislemens le seguían oprimiendo el pecho, así que fijando de nuevo su mirada en Snape, se levantó acercándose a él, alzando un dedo de advertencia.

-Voy a salir un momento si no quieres ver explotar esta sala pero no se te ocurra hacer nada hasta que regrese ¿me oyes?

El hombre frunció el ceño mientras Virginia se dirigía hacia la puerta sin darle la posibilidad de responderle _"¡Qué carácter!.¡Como puede cambiar en un momento!"_ murmuró contrariado. Todos permanecieron pendiente de ella y tras unos segundos de indecisión, se fue también detrás.

>>>>>>>>>>

Tras casi ordenar que la esperaran, Guilmain abandonó la habitación rápidamente. Necesitaba salir de allí, tenía el corazón encogido debido lo que había visto y al miedo a lo que podía pasar, además sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y no quería que la vieran llorar. La mezcla de sus sentimientos y recuerdos unidos a los de Snape habían arrasado toda su fortaleza, dejándola indefensa para soportar nada más; pero dentro iba a ocurrir algo muy importante y necesitaba, aunque solo fuera por un momento, alejarse de su presencia para tratar de serenarse y poder pensar con mayor claridad. Por eso, confiando en que no continuarían sin ella, salió confiada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró profundamente para hacer que la concentración de energía acumulada saliera de sí misma y comenzó a avanzar lentamente por el pasillo que conducía a la Sala Común, sin tener realmente la intención de llegar a alejarse demasiado. Una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba incontrolada por su cara cuando su voz al llamarla la hizo detenerse aun sin quererlo.

-Virginia.

Había temido que uno de ellos saliera en su busca, él concretamente, pues ahora mismo lo único que deseaba y necesitaba era estar unos momentos a solas. Pero suspiró resignada al pararse sabiendo que era inútil ignorarlo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó secamente acercándose a ella. Su tono de voz no le pasó inadvertido y aún así también ella respondió seria, rehuyendo su mirada ligeramente girada para no afrontarlo.

-Sí.

-No te creo...-un breve silencio- Estás pálida, notablemente agitada y aunque tratas de ocultarlo estás llorando.- Virginia permaneció en silencio.- ¿Qué te hizo? -preguntó sin aguantar más- ¿O sería más correcto preguntar qué fue lo que vio?

-¡Nada Lupin! -se prestó a defenderlo- Nada indebido, de verdad -él frunció el ceño aunque su semblante ya estaba tenso, no podía ser de otro modo después de lo que le había dejado presenciar.

-Entonces, dime ¿por qué estas así?- Virginia lo miró un momento negándole con la cabeza antes de responderle.

-Es la tensión... por Mahe...-le respondió, aunque él la cortó descubriendo la mentira en su voz.

-Aunque eso debería ser lo más importante no es así, te conozco. Algo ha pasado ahí dentro, aunque no quieras contármelo no merezco que me mientas.-su voz seguía siendo demasiado fría, estaba dolido con ella y no podía reprochárselo. Guilmain cerró los ojos y suspiró, pero se quedó helada al escucharle hablarle de nuevo esta vez con voz sugerente. -Sabes que puedo ayudarte a superarlo, solo tienes que dejarme.

No todos los recuerdos necesitan de una manipulación externa de la mente para aflorar fuertemente y Lupin, muy conscientemente, provocó que ella recordara algo concreto en relación directa a su insinuación para ayudarla a calmarse.

_Tibios, cálidos y al mismo tiempo seguros. Así había sentido sus labios cuando finalmente se posaron sobre los suyos. En aquel instante un conflicto de sentimientos se había apoderado de ella cuando el recuerdo de un primer beso en su adolescencia la arrastraba hacia un mar de aguas negras y turbulentas, al mismo tiempo que el beso del momento pugnaba por llevarla hacia la paz. "Deja que la seguridad te arrastre" acababa de decirle instándola a aceptar sus caricias y, lo que tantos años atrás retuvo, aquella mañana en Azkaban no lo fue capaz de evitar. Simplemente dejó que su mente se vaciara de cualquier pensamiento y se dejó llevar. Entonces sus propios labios respondieron al beso que se le ofrecía, deseoso y anhelante aunque sin llegar a avasallar, esperando una ligera respuesta por parte de ella que al llegar, logró transformar toda la energía que los rodeaba alterada por ella misma. El calor entonces había regresado a su cuerpo borrando todo rastro del odio que rato antes había provocado en ella la presencia indeseada del otro hombre en la prisión. Aún podía sentir al recuerdo la grata sensación de cómo lo antiguo renació entonces en ella, aumentando tan rápidamente que casi pudo sentirlo de nuevo en su total plenitud. Entonces su cuerpo había reaccionado temblando compulsivamente pero no a causa del miedo experimentado rato antes, ante la imperdonable y su ejecutor, sino a la presencia y a la acción de quien la estrechaba entre sus brazos_.

Ni siquiera ahora sabía que cesó antes en aquel momento, si el beso o la agradable emoción de lo antiguo invadiéndola pues recordaba perfectamente que, al separar sus labios, solo pudo ser consciente de que en ese instante todo estaba bien, tanto en ella como en él que poco antes parecía indispuesto al entregarle parte de su energía vital para ayudarla.

_Al abrir los ojos, a pesar de no saber ni como reaccionar, quiso decir algo pero el la retuvo posando cálidamente un dedo sobre sus labios. "No digas nada si no es más dulce que el silencio"._

Y calló, pues él había tenido razón, en aquel momento el silencio había sido más dulce que la miel, pero no hoy, ahora no. El recuerdo pasó raudo por su mente en apenas unos segundos pero lo hizo tan vívido como entonces y, a pesar de no necesitar calmar angustia, sino otro tipo de sentimientos, evocar ese recuerdo la ayudó a diferenciar claramente pasado y presente. "Déjame soñar un poco más" Le había pedido con una sonrisa mientras permanecieron abrazados en el ascensor, esperando que cuerpos y corazones se serenaran, y su silencio entonces volvió a darle la razón, pero ahora sabía que no sería justo dejarlo soñar.

-Lo siento Remus -dijo tomando aliento y entristecida al abrir los ojos y afrontarlo- pero esta vez... no quiero olvidarme de él.-sabía que la verdad sería dolorosa pero no esperaba la punzada de dolor que traspasó su corazón a la vez que su mirada, profundamente dolida a su desprecio, se posaba sobre ella fría y circunspecta .

-Vuelve dentro -le ordenó ofendido.- Esperan por ti.-añadió con tal insensibilidad que le era impropia. Por un instante lo miró apenada por él, mas Lupin le retiró la mirada rápidamente haciéndola consciente de que no era esto lo que esperaba, lo que deseaba, y ella lo sabía bien a pesar de no poder concedérselo pues sería una gran mentira.

-¿Vienes? -preguntó tímidamente, su voz rota, sabiendo como sabía la preocupación de su amigo por su hija, su ahijada.

-No -respondió con una contundencia inesperada.- Mahe no necesita al padrino cuando ambos padres están presentes.-hubo un asomo de desprecio en su voz que Guilmain supo dirigido a ella por la certeza de saber que, durante unos instantes, ella se había sentido así. Y le dolió aunque ningún reproche salió de su boca pues no tenía derecho a hacerlo.- Haz lo que quieras de tu vida Virginia -le habló seriamente, hombro con hombro, la mirada ahora fija más allá de ella- Pero cuida de que no le afecte a Mahe...-su pausa solo sirvió para que el propio nerviosismo se viera acrecentado por la tensión que percibía en él.-... Por que eso es algo que no te podría perdonar. -terminó con un tono tan pausado como amargo.

-Remus...-musitó poniéndole la mano en el brazo, intentando retenerlo para que regresara con ella a presenciar lo que tenía tanto derecho a ver como ansias por proteger.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que se arriesga ahí dentro.-le advirtió retirándose indignado de ella.- Yo que tú no perdería más tiempo y mucho menos tratándose de él.

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse hacia el fondo del pasillo que daba salida de los terrenos de Hufflepuff. Guilmain lo vio avanzar destilando pena y rabia por igual a través de cada poro de su piel y no pudo evitar comparar inconscientemente su reacción ante los hechos con la que hubiera tenido Snape de ser a la inversa; el autocontrol nunca superaría a la nobleza. Agotada y temerosa al pensamiento de cómo resolvería esto, tomó aire respirando profundamente, pasara lo que pasara ahora lo más importante era Mahe, ya tendría tiempo después de preocuparse del resto.

>>>>>>>>>>>

De pronto, cuando Guilmain salió, fue como si el silencio cayera como una pesada losa entre Snape, Harry y Mahe aunque eran las miradas las que hablaban, las que reflejaban los pensamientos que cada uno estaba albergando en su mente ante lo ocurrido segundos antes. _"¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?.¿no quieren descubrir al heredero? Entonces¿a qué ha venido esa triple negación y esa insistencia de Virginia en no hacerle legislemes a Mahe? Algo ocurre y tengo que saberlo" ; "¿Por qué han tenido esa reacción? Ese impacto de emociones y preocupación por parte de los tres…no es lógico. Y mi madre, tan alterada… no lo entiendo ¿Será por algo que haya visto o... por algo más?"; "Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo permitir que le haga legislemens. La fuerza de su mente es superior y en cuanto entre en ella, terminará despertándole el recuerdo. No puedo consentirlo" _

-Snape –llamó Harry de pronto sacando de sus pensamientos al hombre y a la chica. El profesor le miró casi de reojo sin decir palabra- Quiero ser yo quien le haga el legislemens.  
Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida y esperanzada pero por su contra Snape entrecerró los suyos adoptando una mueca desdeñosa en sus labios mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Harry.  
-Potter… ¿crees que por haber derrotado al… Señor Tenebroso eres un experto en todas las artes de la magia? –preguntó con un deje irónico en su voz. Harry se levantó mirándole fijamente a los ojos- No tienes capacidad ni conocimiento para acudir a un recuerdo tan lejano.  
-No soy tan prepotente como… otros creyendo que sé hacerlo todo –comentó con desdén haciendo que la mueca en la cara de Snape se pronunciase más aún- pero quiero hacerlo yo –replicó con voz firme sin apartar la vista de él. Mahe miraba a uno y a otro sin saber cómo reaccionar. _"¿Pero que les pasa hoy a todos?"_  
-¿No has entendido lo que te he dicho o es que tu mente procesa la información lentamente y tengo que darte tiempo para que lo comprendas? Llegar a un recuerdo tan lejano solo lo puede hacer un experto en legislemens y… ¡tú no lo eres!  
-Ah¿y usted sí? –espetó haciendo que la tensión en la sala aumentase de tal forma que podía hacerla explotar aunque no estuviera Virginia dentro.  
-¡Vale ya! –exclamó Mahe interponiéndose entre ellos- ¡Siempre estáis igual!.¡Me tenéis harta!.¡Soy yo la que va a sufrir el legislemens!.¿No puedo decidir quién lo hará?  
Ambos hombres la miraron mientras ella pasaba enfadada su mirada de uno a otro con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-Está bien, Mahe –dijo de pronto Snape- decide: que Potter te haga el legislemens y termines agotada por todos los intentos que tendrá que hacer o… acabar en seguida si lo hago yo.  
-¿Tan seguro está de que yo no lo conseguiría a la primera? –preguntó Harry sin poder contenerse al ver la duda en los ojos de Mahe.  
-¡Oh, sí! –exclamó Snape con una sonrisa burlona cruzando su rostro- ¡Estoy muy seguro! –Harry le miró apretando las mandíbulas intentando dominarse y repentinamente Snape resopló con fuerza apartando su carácter déspota y dando paso al desconcierto que sentía por toda aquella situación-¿Pero qué te pasa Potter?.¿Qué os pasa a todos? No voy a hacerle daño¡maldita sea! –el chico contuvo la respiración tratando de no replicar y empeorar las cosas _"¡Puedes hacerle más daño del que crees!"_ pensó Harry mientras Snape seguía hablando- ¡Voy a acudir a un momento concreto de su pasado!.¡No voy a pasearme por sus recuerdos si es lo que te preocupa! –calló durante unos segundos y añadió- No seas tan orgulloso como tu padre y ¡reconoce que no tienes la suficiente experiencia! La dejarás agotada ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Harry sabía que tenía razón, su conocimiento y habilidad en el legislemens no era el suficiente como para llegar a un recuerdo tan lejano en el primer intento pero sí podía sentir a través de lo antiguo y del lazo que les unía, si Mahe comenzaba a recordar antes de que él mismo pudiera ver ese recuerdo y así detenerse a tiempo de hacérselo seguir evocando. Pero obviamente, no podía dar esa razón, no podía explicar que ese era el motivo por el que quería hacerlo él. No tenía ningún argumento "oficial" con lo que poder seguir insistiendo.

Por su parte, Snape no entendía la reacción del chico. Por mucho que quisiera protegerla de él mismo, aquello estaba siendo exagerado, demasiado extraño. Esa insistencia en hacer él el legislemens… no le cuadraba y menos aún con la tensión con la que se le había enfrentado.

Mientras tanto, Mahe no le encontraba tampoco lógica a aquello, ambos discutiendo sobre quien le haría el legislemens y ambos desprendiendo su energía totalmente alterada: confusión por parte de Snape y preocupación por parte de Harry y ella… ella sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda y nerviosa ante aquella situación, tentada de comenzar a evaluar o hacer ella misma legislemens a todo el que entrase en esa sala, empezando por ellos dos, para descubrir qué estaba pasando. Si tuviese que elegir, con los ojos cerrados elegiría a Harry para que lo hiciese pero aunque le diese rabia darle la razón a su padre, no podía quitársela cuando lo que había dicho era verdad: él tenía mucha más experiencia y llegaría antes al recuerdo de esa profecía. Suspirando profundamente, les miró a ambos en silencio.

-¿Directamente irías al recuerdo de la profecía? –preguntó de pronto a su padre. Este asintió y la expresión de conformidad de Mahe hizo que a Harry se le cayese el alma a los pies. La chica se giró hacia él y le miró resignada- Harry, creo que… debe hacérmelo él.

El chico resopló con fuerza pasando su mirada de Mahe al profesor el cual mostraba una disimulada sonrisa de satisfacción en sus finos labios, lo que le encrespó más aún pero trató de contenerse para que ella no recelase más. Sabía que ya estaba lo suficientemente extrañada por todo aquello como para darle más motivos.

-Está bien –contestó- que lo haga él.  
Mahe miró a su padre asintiendo con la cabeza y éste hinchó orgulloso su pecho.  
-Voy a avisar a tu madre.  
Echó una breve mirada a Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Mahe se acercó al chico que la cogió de las manos y las apretó.  
-A mi me hace tan poca gracia como a ti tener que darle la razón en esto pero… es que es verdad. Conseguirá llegar antes al recuerdo y lo importante de todo esto es descubrir quién es el heredero, confirmar si es Mark.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento respirando profundamente. Intentaba bloquear su angustia de tal manera que creía que hasta notaría el exceso de energía empleada y le descubriría de todas formas. ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba el recuerdo?.¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? No quería ni pensarlo…

Escucharon como la puerta se cerraba y girándose, vieron como Virginia entraba seguida de Snape el cual continuaba deleitándose por haber conseguido que Mahe le eligiera a él para el legislemens y no a Harry. Quizá nunca pudo ganar a su padre en nada pero ganar al chico por una decisión de su propia hija, le hacía sentir la satisfacción más plena que pudiera imaginar, como si cada pelea y enfrentamiento que hubiese tenido con James en su juventud hubiese sido él quien se quedaba por encima. Ahora, gracias a su hija se había quedado por encima de Harry.

-¿Y Lupin? –preguntó Mahe al ver que no había entrado con su madre.  
-No ha podido quedarse –murmuró Virginia mientras se sentaba haciendo que la chica entrecerrara los ojos dudosa de su respuesta pero la voz de su padre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
-Bien, ya que voy ser yo quien te haga el legislemens… -intentó disimular una sonrisa pero Virginia interrumpió que siguiera hablando.  
-¿Cómo? –preguntó exaltada poniéndose de nuevo en pie- ¡Te he dicho que tiene que haber otra forma!.¡Que ella no va a poder recordar algo así!  
-Mamá –llamó de pronto Mahe viendo que su madre volvía a subirse por las paredes- ¡No te preocupes más!.¡Si tiene que hacérmelo a mí pues ya está!.¿Y si realmente recuerdo la profecía?.¡Conseguiremos lo que buscamos!.¡Sabremos si es Mark! –exclamó intentando expresar entusiasmo cuando la idea de que buscaran en sus recuerdos la estaba poniendo más nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba.  
-Pero hija… -comenzó a decir pero de pronto vio como Harry, aún junto a Mahe, le hacía un gesto disimuladamente negando con la cabeza para que callara.  
-No quisiera llegar a este punto pero… voy a tener que pediros que os marchéis si no nos dejáis continuar ya que Mahe y yo estamos de acuerdo en realizar este legislemens.  
-Eso ni lo sueñes –fue lo último que dijo Virginia antes de volver a sentarse.

Snape resopló quedándose callado durante un instante y se volvió hacia Harry y Mahe alzando las cejas en espera de que el chico se apartara de ella para poder comenzar. Ella apretó su mano intentando sonreírle pero sabía que sus manos frías y temblorosas le estaban revelando lo nerviosa que estaba, no podía engañarle estando tan cerca. La besó en la mejilla y fue a sentarse junto a Virginia que con las piernas y brazos cruzados miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al profesor. Snape se situó frente a Mahe aunque ésta no le miró: intentaba tranquilizarse antes de enfrentarse a aquella prueba pero tantas sensaciones que podía percibir de las tres personas que tenía frente a ella junto al pellizco en el estómago que estaba sintiendo provocado por los nervios eran demasiados motivos para no conseguir apaciguar su estado.

-Relájate Mahe –escuchó que le decía Snape.  
-Eso intento –susurró pero realmente no podía. Cerró los ojos y trató de respirar profundamente, hacer que lo antiguo la calmase como otras veces pero le costaba. Primera respiración, segunda respiración, tercera respiración… que se transformó en un suspiro que surgió desde lo más profundo de su alma. Abrió los ojos buscando a Harry con la mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro _"Gracias"_ susurró a lo que el chico asintió levemente con la cabeza.  
-De acuerdo –volvió a hablar Snape- vamos a ello….

- Con la varita, por favor –dijo rápidamente mientras se retiraba levemente hacia atrás, al ver cómo su padre se acercaba a ella con intención de realizar el legislemens por contacto. La cara del profesor se ensombreció y tras mirarla unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza, sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.  
-¿Por qué no le has hecho tú el legislemens? –preguntaba mientras tanto Virginia a Harry en voz casi inaudible, el cual seguía concentrado en Mahe para sentir lo que pudiera sentir ella.  
-No he podido –respondió en el mismo tono de voz- Si seguía insistiendo iba a sospechar más.  
Snape carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos y cuando éstos dejaron de hablar, continuó con su labor.  
-Bueno, Mahe ¿preparada?  
-¿Tengo que contestar a eso?  
Torció un poco el gesto pero no hizo caso de su respuesta así que alzó la varita y…  
-Uno, dos, tres… ¡legeremens!

Sintió como una potente fuerza llegó a su mente cortándole casi por un instante la respiración. La tercera vez en su vida que sentía como aquel hombre se introducía en su cerebro pero que esta fuera consentida no significaba que fuera más agradable precisamente. La sala se fue nublando y la imagen de Snape desvaneciéndose poco a poco…

_Llegaba sonriente al hall del castillo acompañada de Harry y Lupin pero la sonrisa se le helaba al verle en la escaleras; una caída al lago de Hogwarts desde las escobas durante un partido de Quidditch; abría la puerta de su habitación y veía una rosa roja sobre la cama… __  
_  
Parpadeó mientras la respiración acelerada y el temblor de piernas le hacían sujetarse a la mesa situada a su derecha. Aquello era precisamente una de las cosas que más temía que ocurriese pero el haber podido bloquear el recuerdo era todo un alivio. Ante la reacción de su hija, Virginia se había incorporado en su asiento apretando el brazo de Harry que también la miraba preocupado pero en cierta forma tranquilo porque no había sentido nada extraño que le hiciese temer que algo realmente grave estuviese ocurriendo. Snape miraba a Mahe fijamente con los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían sendas rendijas negras y tras unos segundos de silencio por parte de todos, preguntó escamado:

-¿Has aprendido a hacer oclumencia, Mahe?  
La chica respiraba profundamente para recobrar la compostura pero ante la pregunta se quedó a mitad de la exhalación y solo acertó a decir un tímido _"Sí"_ que hizo dibujar una mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre. Éste lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry el cual le devolvió solo un segundo para regresar su atención a Mahe.  
-Será mejor que dejes de lado los... conocimientos adquiridos en tus clases extras de verano –comentó despectivamente volviendo a mirar de reojo a Harry- y dejes tu mente en blanco.  
-De acuerdo –contestó Mahe que ya se sentía repuesta de esa primera y breve intrusión en su cerebro- Yo dejo mi mente en blanco si tú dejas de pasearte por mis recuerdos –Snape frunció el ceño sin comprender qué estaba diciéndole y la chica, dejando escapar su genio, le reprochó- ¡Me has dicho que irías directamente al recuerdo de la profecía!.¡Y eso es bastante lejano!.¿Qué haces entonces viendo mis recuerdos más recientes? Para hacerlo igual que lo haría Harry¡para eso me hace él el legislemens!

Virginia y Harry miraban a Mahe tratando de contener la risa ante la expresión desconcertada que se había adueñado del rostro de Snape pero el profesor no sonreía, sus labios no presentaban ni la más ligera mínima curva que indicase que se estaba tomando aquel reproche como una rabieta provocada por los nervios. Resopló ante la mirada acusadora de Mahe y comenzó a hablar intentando no exaltarse con ella ni ser más brusco de la cuenta o no terminarían nunca.

-Para recuperar un recuerdo tan lejano tengo que entrar en tu mente pero es imposible acceder a él en un segundo –comenzó a explicarle lo más tranquilo que podía pero la mirada contrariada de Mahe por no habérselo dicho antes hizo que fuera subiendo a un tono ligeramente más tenso- Inevitablemente voy a tener que ver algo más reciente¡tengo que abrir ese camino a través de unos pensamientos y de unas sensaciones más próximas para entonces concentrarme en el momento al que quiero llegar!  
-Y ahora lo dices –murmuró molesta aunque lo que más le molestaba era saber que le estaba diciendo la verdad y tendría que seguir accediendo a que fuese él quien realizara la prueba. Los segundos de silencio que siguieron a la explicación de Snape fueron seguidos con expectación por todos esperando la reacción de la chica hasta que finalmente habló- Bueno, venga, acabemos con esto de una vez.

Desilusión y más angustia por parte de Virginia y Harry; secreta emoción y alivio por parte de Snape; temor y más nervios por parte de Mahe; demasiada energía concentrada. Esperó a que estuviera preparada y cuando tuvo su conformidad con un asentimiento de cabeza, Snape volvió a levantar la varita.

-Uno, dos, tres... ¡legeremens!

De nuevo, la fuerza introduciéndose en su mente, la pérdida de noción de lo que le rodeaba y los recuerdos llegando...

_Estaba sentada en el Gran comedor en la mesa de profesores pendiente de los nuevos alumnos, tan nerviosos como ella hacía un año, mientras Harry les ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador en sus cabezas; observaba el interior de un desván sintiéndose cada vez más intranquila..._

Snape comprendió lo que continuaba en ese recuerdo y vio como la expresión de Mahe se tornaba más angustiada, su respiración se aceleraba... Harry se irguió en su asiento frunciendo el ceño: no podía saber qué era exactamente lo que estaban viendo pero lo antiguo le estaba haciendo sentir la misma inquietud que sentía Mahe y ante su reacción, Virginia le miró asustada regresando su vista a la chica. Pero en el momento en que se concentró en ella, el recuerdo ya había cambiado y la percibió menos tensa.

_Acariciaba la cabeza de un lobo sentada en el suelo del salón; estaba dormida en el sofá de su habitación mientras comenzaba a escuchar la voz de Harry llamarla desde la chimenea..._

Echó un paso atrás al romper el contacto intentando no caer.

-¡Mahe! –exclamó Snape enfadado aunque no sabía si lo estaba más porque hubiese recurrido de nuevo a la oclumencia o por descubrir que Potter había estado realizando furtivas visitas a la habitación de su hija desde casi al principio de haber llegado a la mansión- ¡Así no vamos a conseguir nada!  
-¡Estoy nerviosa!  
-¿Estás nerviosa? –hizo una mueca con sus labios y se quedó pensativo- De acuerdo, espera un momento.

Y diciendo esto, se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo de la sala ante la mirada confusa de todos. Mahe suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y llevándose las manos a las sienes masajeándolas despacio pero al momento, una caricia en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos encontrándose la mirada verde de Harry frente a ella. Echó un vistazo a su madre y vio como se había levantado también pero se había acercado a la puerta pendiente de la inexplicable salida de Snape. Regresó la vista a Harry tratando de sonreírle.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó acariciándole la mejilla. Mahe resopló.  
-Me siento un conejillo de indias -una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del chico- ¡Ha estado a punto de verte cuando estuviste en la mansión para mi cumpleaños! –exclamó en voz baja para que su madre no pudiera oírla- He tenido que bloquearlo porque si no estoy segura de que te hubiera lanzado un Avada y luego otro a mí.  
-Sí, será mejor que esos recuerdos los bloquees si no quiero que mi cabeza peligre –comentó sonriendo. Tomó sus manos juntándolas entre las de él y se lanzó para tantear qué había ocurrido- ¿Qué más has visto?  
-Cuando nos caímos al lago, bueno, rectifico, cuando me hiciste caer al lago –Harry rió- la selección de este año... –se quedó pensativa y cerró los ojos recordando las imágenes pero de pronto un escalofrío la recorrió y el chico apretó sus manos- Me he visto cuando subí al desván de la mansión –abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de Harry que mostraba su preocupación- Cuando tuve aquella visión...

Solo el recuerdo le hizo volver a estremecer y Harry la abrazó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en la de ella y ella situándola en su pecho: él sabía bien la causa de este estremecimiento, la respuesta al temor que había visto repentinamente en sus ojos al comentarle sobre su imagen en el desván. Tenían que ocultarle tantas cosas...  
Mahe se refugió en sus brazos escondiéndose del mundo al contacto con él. Se sentía tan protegida, tan segura cada vez que le sentía cerca que no tenía palabras para poder describirlo. Era tranquilidad, era paz, era ver nubes con forma de hipogrifo en el cielo azul... Se estrechó más contra su cuerpo posando su mano en su corazón y se concentró en sus latidos como le gustaba hacer por las noches, para sentirlos al mismo ritmo que los suyos pero algo le hizo tensarse alzando la cabeza para poder verle el rostro  
-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –preguntó extrañada mientras mantenía la mano sobre su corazón- Estás... asustado.  
El chico cogió su mano retirándola del corazón y la llevó a sus labios besándola _"¡Maldita sea!.¡Tienes que bloquear tus miedos estando con ella!"_  
-Asustado no... solo que no me gusta ver que lo estás pasando mal con el legislemens, me hace pasarlo mal a mi también solo con verte.

Mahe se enterneció alzando su mano para acariciar su rostro pero no estaba del todo convencida de su respuesta porque aunque era cierto que lo estaba pasando también mal, había algo más y era... miedo, un miedo que no quería reconocerle. De pronto, escucharon como la puerta de la sala volvía a cerrarse y miraron: Snape había regresado. Harry suspiró aliviado porque nunca antes hubiese imaginado que se alegraría tanto de que Snape le interrumpiese de una conversación con Mahe porque estaba seguro de que si seguían hablando cinco minutos más, terminaría incrementando su sospecha. Virginia ya se había vuelto a sentar en espera de que el profesor explicase el por qué de su repentina salida pero éste en silencio se acercó a la joven pareja.

-Bien, como estás nerviosa... toma.  
Le tendió un vial que Mahe miró extrañada pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que era y abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
-¿Un filtro de paz? –preguntó la chica queriendo asegurarse. Virginia y Harry cruzaron la mirada.  
-Exacto, un filtro de paz –confirmó- Si estás nerviosa, lo mejor es relajarte porque de lo contrario estoy viendo que consciente o inconscientemente vas a seguir bloqueándome –le explicó con naturalidad- Así que lo mejor es dejar que tu mente se libere de toda presión y pueda entrar en ella sin riesgo de que vuelvas a hacer oclumencia.  
-Pero... –trató de decir. No le gustaba nada la idea de que entrara tan libremente en sus pensamientos.  
-Tenemos que descubrir quien es el heredero de Slytherin, Mahe –interrumpió y la chica resopló con fuerza. Tenía que olvidarse de todo, era cierto, ahora sus recuerdos y pensamientos no importaban: lo verdaderamente importante era descubrir quien era el heredero de Slytherin, confirmar si era Mark, para poder comenzar a reunir a las cuatro fuerzas que protegerían Hogwarts. Acercó la mano temblorosa hasta la de su padre y cogió el vial.  
-Severus, no creo que sea una buena idea dejarla tan relajada –dijo Virginia sin poder contenerse. Nadie se movió ni respondió hasta que Mahe levantó la mirada hacia ella.  
-Hay que descubrir al heredero, mamá. Tiene razón, esto me vendrá bien.

Seguía sin entender tantos impedimentos y reproches por parte de Virginia y Harry pero el saber que, por segunda vez en aquella noche, la chica le daba la razón en algo le hizo sentirse terriblemente feliz. Con un profundo suspiro miró a Harry que se regresó a su asiento mientras la chica abría el vial y se lo llevaba a los labios. Bebió la poción y dejando el frasco vacío sobre la mesa, esperó durante unos segundos: una serenidad impensable momentos antes comenzaba a recorrer su sangre, tranquilizándola y relajándola. Ahora podía dejar su mente en blanco libremente, dispuesta y preparada para volver a enfrentarse a aquella interminable prueba que les daría la seguridad de si Mark era el heredero que buscaban. Levantó la vista hacia su padre y asintió. El, a su vez, respiró hondo, levantó su varita y...

-¡Legeremens!

Si todo iba bien, en poco rato habrían terminado pero el hecho de que gracias a la poción tranquilizadora pudiera entrar más fácilmente en sus recuerdos podría provocar el despertar de los que no debía con mayor facilidad así que tanto Harry como Virginia se concentraron en Mahe preparados para lo que pudiera ocurrir aunque llegado el momento no supieran como actuar. Confiaban en que se quedase en el temor y terminaran aquel legislemens sin incidencia ninguna.

Snape no apartaba la mirada de su hija pero ni siquiera por las expresiones de su rostro se podía adivinar qué imagen estaba extrayendo de la chica. Pasados unos segundos que se hicieron una eternidad, el profesor alzó las cejas sorprendido y mostró una mayor concentración en sus facciones. Asentía levemente con la cabeza como si mentalmente tomara nota de lo que veía o de lo que escuchaba... parecía que había llegado al recuerdo buscado. Virginia miró a Harry y sonrió levemente: todo iba a terminar ya y ninguno de los dos habían notado, ni a través de lo antiguo ni a través de su unión, que Mahe hubiese visto o recordado algo no debido. La expresión concentrada de Snape se transformó en conformidad por el resultado obtenido pero de pronto frunció el ceño entornando los ojos: Mahe empezaba a palidecer y a respirar agitada, algo estaba ocurriendo...

Harry se levantó al mismo tiempo que Virginia pero una milésima de segundo antes de terminar de incorporarse, la chica rompía el contacto visual con su padre y caía de rodillas al suelo mientras la fuerza de su bloqueo hizo tambalear al profesor. El chico se acercó corriendo a ella: si sentía la mitad de angustia que él tenía oprimiéndole el corazón, no se debía encontrar nada bien.

-Mahe...

No respondió ni se movió, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando controlar la respiración. Harry posó una mano a mitad de su espalda y situó la otra sobre su corazón: era increíble la tensión y el miedo que le estaba transmitiendo mezclado con el suyo propio.

-Tranquila -le susurro al oído- Todo ha acabado ya.

Más que unas palabras de alivio para ella, eran un deseo para él _"Eso espero, que todo haya acabado y no que haya comenzado la pesadilla" _Virginia se había acercado a ella pero dejó que Harry la recuperase, sabía que su poder era mucho más fuerte y le haría mayor bien a su hija. La mirada penetrante de Snape le hizo apartar la suya de la chica: había algo en sus ojos que no logró descifrar pero no preguntó. Si era lo que temía, ya preguntaría él, estaba segura. Al cabo de unos instantes, Harry ayudó a Mahe a levantarse y se sentaron en el sofá. Su expresión era realmente seria, no miraba a nadie, solo necesitaba la cercanía del chico, el calor que solo él podía y sabía darle.

-No te preocupes, Mahe, es normal que te sientas débil –explicó Snape acercándose a ella aunque una ligera incertidumbre brillaba en sus ojos negros- Era un recuerdo demasiado lejano e... inesperado.

La forma de pronunciar su frase hizo que Virginia le mirara de reojo pero decidió cortar la posibilidad de que se comenzara una conversación que no quería tener sobre lo que podían haber visto así que se centró en lo que les había reunido allí: el contenido de la profecía.

-¿Y bien?.¿qué decía la profecía?  
-Tenemos... a otro heredero -Virginia y Harry le miraron con atención esperando la confirmación pero Mahe seguía seria, acurrucada entre los brazos del chico con actitud de no querer saber nada de aquello ni del mundo. Snape les miró a los tres y confirmó el resultado de su búsqueda- Mark Evans es el heredero de Slytherin.

* * *

Snape lo ha dicho: tenemos a otro heredero! Lo que tenía que contaros: la segunda escena, la de Lupin y Virginia, es de Nigriv aunque va metida en medio de mi capi. Corresponde a lo que pasó en el ascensor de Azkaban cuando se marchan después del primer reencuentro de Virginia y Snape. ¿Os acordais que aquella escena se quedó inconclusa? (Capi 32: _Cara a cara_, capi 33 del listado de ffnet) Pues ya sabéis qué ocurrió allí dentro ; ) Mientras transcurre esa escena, vereis que al mismo tiempo dentro ha seguido la siguiente. Por lo demás, aunque parece que este ha sido un capi normalito porque ya estaba bastante claro quién era el heredero, hay muchas cosas escondidas, como siempre, y espero que os hayáis dado cuenta de a qué me refiero... Cosas que se irán desarrollando, como todo en nuestros capis. Os dejo hasta dentro de unos días. Besos. 


	56. Capítulo 55: Un camino hacia la luz

**Disclaimer:** Que ganas tenía de llegar aquí. EL pasapalabra de hoy nos lleva al recuerdo de nuestro querido UP, no os perdáis entre letras que será un buen ejercicio memorístico. Quizás con este juego no hacemos honor a JK pero¿hay más honor que otras dos personas le pidan prestados los personajes a una para hacer de ellos sus obras? Tú que entras de nuevo y no nos conoces no creas que las Guilmains prestamos lo que inventamos, siquieres tomar algo pídeselo a JK, pero manos fuera de todo aquello que nosotros le hemos añadido por que básicamente aquí está condensando. En el "programa" de hoy os reto a todos, aunque tengo curiosidad por saber cuanto recuerdan ciertas lectoras algo más olvidadizas ;) Animaros y jugar a ver que recordáis de nuestra historia.

**A: **Libro de edición limitada que Mahe enseña a Lupin en Grimmauld's Place  
**B: **Su lucha en la zona de los licántropos le costó muy cara.**  
C:** Maldición cuyo efecto quema la sangre como si un ácido la corroyera  
**D:** Hechizo que causa debilidad extrema.  
**E:** Nombre completo de la escoba de Mahe  
**F:** Maleficio que conjura una bandada de pájaros al ataque, en este caso cuervos negros  
**G:** Literalmente significa "Pregunta a tu alma para no equivocar el camino"  
**H:** Este maleficio te hará revivir tus peores temores  
**I:** "No se desea lo que no se conoce" (tres palabras)  
**J: **Tras salir del velo, Sirius trae saludos de él para Lupin.  
**K:** Acaba en la K, este profesor es el tercero en caer ante los dementores  
**L:** Gracias a esta criatura los patronus de Harry y Mahe se 'saludan' en una clase de Defensa.  
**M:** Maldición que lanza formas o espíritus diabólicos al ataque.  
**N:** contiene la N; algunos lectores descubrieron aquí que este era el nombre de Sprout  
**O:** Apodo del personaje que acompañó a Mahe a Grimmauld's Place el primer día.  
**P:** La nueva imperdonable.  
**Q:** Duelo de buscadores en el cielo.  
**R:** Gracias a esta maldición Sirius logra derrotar a su prima Bellatrix  
**S**: La que hace desaparecer los sentidos  
**T:** Contiene la T; la defensa más escuchada durante toda la batalla.

**U**: Contiene la U; nombre del rival de Guilmain madre durante la batalla.

**V:** Voldemort conjura así a Nagini.

**W:** Aunque no lo recuerdes Mahe hizo uno de estos amagos.

**X:** Forma del patronus de Dumbledore.  
**Y**: Con esta frase Harry termina su duelo con Mahe (3 palabras)  
**Z:** El sonido de 'una Estrella' al cortar el viento.

Hola a todos. Como siempre digo con esto del pasapalabra ya sabéis bien quien soy. Paso a responderos y trataré de ser breve que el capítulo es largo y además tardé un par de días más en subir por que tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer esta semana y para colmo tenía que cuadrar muchas cosas por que este capi estaba hecho con demasiada antelación y luego hemos ido metiendo cosas que aquí tenían que reflejarse de algún modo. Perdonadme. Eso sí, os advierto seriamente que en tiempo de EXTASIS las cosas no siempre salen como se quiere y además se acerca cierto capítulo que aún no tengo escrito y si llega ese día y mi musa sigue desaparecida no quedará más remedio que parar hasta que esté hecho, aunque sea antes de lo programado, llegado el momento tendréis que esperar que ffnet os avise de la actualización y rezad por que no falle. Yo le pongo toda mi mejor intención pero no puedo hacer magia en la vida muggle. Espero me sepáis perdonar y si lanzáis alguna maldición por ello que solo sea a mí pues Mahe no tiene la culpa de que yo la obligue a parar. RR y capítulo.

**Celina:** Ains chica los agobios muggles nos traen a más de una de cabeza y con la inspiración bajo mínimos (lo malo es cuando tienes a gente esperando por esa inspiración y no llega durante meses, no sabes lo mal que me hace sentir) Pero en fin, no prometo darte lo que pides- o por lo menos en este momento- pero creo que al menos te gustará leer. Y evidentemente con nosotras siempre hay más de lo que se escribe, ya sabes que nos gusta dejar las cosas en el aire para que indaguéis o estéis en tensión esperando el momento en que os lo descubramos. Gracias por los vientos que buena falta nos hacen por que el calor ya comienza a ser agobiante. Impulsado por el viento y a lomos de un hipogrifo te envío dos besos desde la serranía cordobesa.  
**Missginni:** Arg que pronto llego a ti, ya sabes que te tengo "miedo" :D Ambas somos conscientes de que a Mahe no le hacía falta que Harry le enseñara legislemancia para que ella hiciera ciertas cosas pero vamos que desde 'este verano' sus capacidades son todo un peligro, para nosotras y para ella misma más. Lo tuyo es la caña… Hasta los disclaimer te parecen misteriosos. Eso es bueno, signo de que Mahe es la mejor currándoselo. Espero que hoy juegues, aunque creo que casi todo lo que ponga lo recordarás (si fuera juego tipo preguntas…. Me parece que os pillaba a todas con pequeños detalle que no visteis en UP y "no obstante" aquí son importantes) Pues sí, tus disertaciones te valieron un merecido Master, además creo que fuiste de las que más adivinaste de UP (por eso me das miedo) Obviamente Snape no sabía nada de nada, y estoy de acuerdo contigo es un pesado (bueno está de acuerdo Guilmain) Bueno estoy en el segundo jajaja y de verdad, esto ya empieza a preocuparme; estoy acostumbrada a que te tronches de risa con mis capítulos pero…. ¿también ahora con los de Mahe? ( :s ) Voy a tener que decir en San Mungo que te tienen que aumentar la medicación. De verdad cuando te da la risa con capítulos estresantes me pregunto si Guilmain no ha tenido otra hija que no sabe ni ella por que me recuerdas sus raras reacciones. Y conste, como Snape te escuche decir que sigue siendo un mortífago… No te va a dejar ni que entres en la sala común (al menos dentro de nuestra historia) Sí, a veces Snape se cree que cualquiera que no sea él es un crío de dos años. Lo que elprepotente nosabe es que el no siempre está en poder de la verdad absoluta aunque se lo crea. En fin, no me soliviantes que últimamente gracias a no se que regalo me llevo muy bien con el :D Respecto a Remus… ¿recuerdas que un día te dije "Espera a ver cuanto tardo en desmotarte lo fraternal que es la relación entre Guilmain y Lupin"? Bueno pues voilá como tú dices. Que gracia ver tus expresiones. En el capítulo del ascensor había una pequeña pista acerca de que ahí había pasado "algo más" que un simple intercambio de energía, pero supongo que me guardé el golpe de efecto para un momento más oportuno. Que yuyu me da cada vez que te veo decir que Snape está muerto, me acuerdo de lo mal que lo pasaste el día que se murió (y sinceramente, de lo mucho que me reí y de lo poco que me faltó a mí para que tú me mataras) En fin es otra de tus IF. Una apreciación: _"No digas nada si no es más dulce que el silencio"_. Que lindo! Me recuerda una frase de Nigriv: 'la energía del silencio permanece': la ultima frase es totalmente mía, de mi invención y sabes que estoy tan orgullosa de ella que la tengo puesta hasta en la firma del foro pero… la que dices que es tan linda no es mía, es una pequeña modificación de una frase de Manolo Garcia y de su canción "Cuando el Mar te tenga" si mal no recuerdo el nombre (es preciosa) no me pude resistir a poner la frase en ese momento por que necesitaba algo así. Respecto a UO no diré nada (lo siento pero antes está HH) y solo añadiré que prefiero un sandwich de lobito y serpiente ;) Sinceramente me extrañó mucho que defendieras a Guilmain, de lo más raro vamos, y justo en un momento donde aunque las palabras de Lupin fueran muy despreciativas, vistas dentro del contexto de lo que iba a acontecer tenían muchísima razón de ser. Luego dices que sus reacciones pero las tuyas últimamente casi empiezan a tomar el mismo rumbo (y se bien lo que te digo) A propósito, te recuerdo que ya en Brujas (creo que fue allí a ver si meto la gamba) cierto lobito dijo algo así como "la comparación ofende" tras el duelo. O sea, hace siglos que los compara. Haz el favor de dejar los pensamientos heineken quietos que con eso de que Mahe ve a Snape ¿Qué palabra es la que suele usar ella que nunca me sale?. ¿Morboso? Es capaz de quitármelo y mira que yo le respeto mucho a Harry (a no ser que estemos enfundando un póster de ESDLA claro, pero eso no es mi culpa, es de ella) Pues sí, "repítala usted" pedazo capítulo que hizo mi hermana… (ains que de recuerdos de aquellos días) pero Mahe me recuerda que en ese caso no se dice exactamente que poción estaba haciendo, sí que era complicada pero, no hay certeza de que sea un filtro de paz. ¿Ilusa? En fin me da a mí que a ti Snape te ha dado nociones de legislemancia. En fin, que remedio, ya verás al leer por que te lo digo. Y respecto a los HH nos faltan dos y por supuesto como dices la mala malosa (¿se te ha ocurrido pensar que sean más de una? Es que yo a veces con vuestras apuestas flipo!) En fin, te reíste demasiado, espero que hayas vuelto a acumular ganas de reír para el de hoy, recuerda lo que me dijiste por MSN el otro día cuando te dije que lleva escrito desde Noviembre. Alma, nos vemos. Muchos besos.  
**Dum**: Buenas! Creo que te voy a recordar como el chico "del ego" y lo digo con una sonrisa en la boca, la misma que nos dejan tus rr. De verdad espero que los autores que lees les dejes mensajes por que eres de los que animan a seguir aunque te dijeran algo que no está totalmente correcto en la historia (aunque creo que tu eres de los míos y seleccionas mucho la lectura y casi todos los fics que lees son de aceptables a exceden expectativas¿verdad?) Por favor, no me hables de vejez prematura. En estos días que no os veo soy más vieja que antes y menos mal que gracias a mi querida hermana este año ese trance ha pasado como agua fresca de mayo, por que realmente cumplir años me sienta tan mal que me pongo de mal humor días antes y me dura hasta bien entrado junio. Pero este año ha sido muy diferente y aun me dura el buen humor. Eso sí¿como se te ocurre salir así a la calle y a media noche? Te comprendo demasiado bien por que yo me he pasado los últimos quince días igual, siendo solo un pulmón con patas tosiendo y expectorando y sin poder ni moverme. La semana anterior cuando subí pensé que no llegaba por que no era persona, y para pasar al word este capítulo estaba igual, no aguantaba ni sentada delante del ordenador del mal cuerpo que tenía. Pero en fin, espero que tu al igual que yo ya lo hayas liquidado y tus neuronas y tu cuerpo hayan recuperado la edad real. Si tuviera un giratiempos te diría donde conseguirlo para que el tiempo volviera, aunque ya sabes lo irreal que es tener que andar escondiéndote para no encontrarte con tu otro yo. No se, hay muchas veces que deseo tener un giratiempos pero supongo que solo para que me cunda más el día, si me planteo el volver a tras en el tiempo me deprimo. Creo que sería uno de mis más profundos deseos reflejados en Oesed, volved a verme en los 16 o 17 años y poder hacer de mi vida todo lo que no he hecho (Me niego a deprimirme así que chiton ya!) ¿Estas seguro de que Nigriv da por hecho que Guilmain le ha quitado toda esperanza a Lupin? Uhmmm me parece a mí que aun no conoces bien el carácter de esa mujer. Simplemente ella responde según se siente en el momento. Pero en cierto modo sí, Nigriv sabe casi mejor que Guilmain lo que hacen los personajes (o lo que Mahe y yo les obligamos a hacer) Yo me uno a tu proposición quiero un sándwich mixto de Remus- Virginia- Sev. (¿tu crees que ellos consentirían? Uhmmmm estoy pensando en otros dos personajes de otra saga de libros en tesituras parecidas y creo que en este caso no podría ser. Una lastima) Jajaja mortífago desempleado que anda llorando por los pasillos debido al sadismo de las Guilmains… Jajajaja "sin comentarios" por que de la risa no puedo decir nada (hacemos hasta que os de pena, es un lujo) Esto… la tuya era una pregunta desconcertante al máximo (y seguro que Missi tiene mil ojos puesta en ella desde que la lanzaste) ¿Qué pasa entre Mark y Voldemort?. (careto de cubito de hielo) me parece que para responderte antes lo tendría que saber yo. A veces me dejáis descolocada. En fin, sobre "herencias" ya se dirá así que espera a ver que pasa y en que orden y entonces sabremos que pasa entre esos dos. Aun con toda tu gripe has demostrado coordinar demasiado bien, me alegro, eso demuestra que no estas tan viejo como te sientes. Yo no llegué a tener esa fiebre y sin embargo no coordinaba nada de nada (Mahe y Missi lo pueden atestiguar) En fin, como te decía espero que ya estés sano y te sientas un poquito más joven. Muchas gracias Dum y ya sabes, ahora te esperamos con ganas. Cuídate.

**Marc**: Te aseguro que los cumplidos de Mahe son de valorar, yo siempre soy la del mayor palique si te has fijado así que cuando ella dice algo es por que le sale del alma, a mí a veces solo me llega al corazón con este carácter extraño (¿A quién le habrá salido Guilmain...?) A ver si el capitulo de hoy reduce un poquito la intriga del anterior aunque no me fiaría yo de lo que hacemos las Guilmains y mucho menos me fiaría cuando la que sube soy yo. Ala, nos vemos la semana que viene. Ciao

**Cerberuxs: **En fin sobre la casa en la que tenía que heredar Harry pues siguiendo la lógica de JKR tu respuesta podía ser muy válida, si el caso es que nos sorprendió que lo dijeras cuando ya se sabía que Harry era heredero de Gryffindor. Ese mismo razonamiento en el capítulo del sombrero seleccionador cuando no se sabían que versos correspondía a cada uno te hubiera valido un bien hecho y nos hubieses puesto en dificultadas por que lo hice de modo que Harry cuadraba con más de una casa. Pero a estas alturas fue lo que nos sorprendió, parecía que hubieras pasado por alto que ya habíamos desvelado que era "totalmente" león. Pero bueno son ideas validas y fíjate, le ha salido otro heredero en la familia (que yuyu) Respecto al capítulo de Recuerdos te aseguro que poco más y la que acaba loca fui yo al escribirlo. Me costó, durante mucho tiempo lo tuve claro y no me salía, y eso que era uno de los que tenía muchas ganas de hacer pero con tanta tensión nunca encontraba el momento de ánimo adecuado para hacerlo. Al final creo que quedó plasmado todo lo que quería mostrar. Aunque no le llego a la suela del zapato a Mahe, yo tengo que dar mil vueltas para reflejar un concepto mientras ella la mayoría de las veces con una frase o un párrafo se basta (no sabe aún la envidia que le tengo a ese respecto ;o ) Sobre que sabías que Mark era heredero... te diré que he estado revisando los post del sombrero, pero allí hay demasiado poco así que aún tengo que mirar los más avanzados. Pero no te preocupes que de aquí a que suba el siguiente capi espero que me de tiempo a revisarlo y os pondré una lista con las candidaturas que dijisteis y ahí se verá por que además os quedan dos que acertar y sinceramente estaban y siguen quedando, las opciones lógicas y de cajón (Harry- Mahe-Mark) y aún queda con la que nadie se atreve, Hufflepuff. Así que bueno yo tengo ganas de que antes de "cierto capítulo" alguien atine, después de ese en concreto... acertar a los otros herederos como que a mí entender ya será demasiado fácil. Pero lo comprobaré que esta semana no me ha dado tiempo. Eso sí¿tensión el lobito aullando de celos? Tensión la que tenía Harry y Guilmain de puro miedo. UFF que mal me lo hace pasar Mahe. Sobre tu maldiciones, chico demasiado complicadas¿así escribes en tu fic? (eso aún no lo has subido, por que no leí nada de este estilo) Al principio empecé a leer interesada pero reconozco que algo así no se puede leer a partir de la media noche como leí tu rr por que... se te cierran los ojos. Perdona la sinceridad pero aunque está bien basada la explicación es demasiado densa. Y por otro lado, con esa explicación no le pega nada al mundo HP, al menos no en el concepto en que nosotros lo desarrollamos, aquí los dioses no pintan nada. Recuerdo que un día te dije que el nombre de un hechizo de los que nos habías dejado me había gustado pero si llegara a utilizarlo (que ahora no estoy en época de batalla) sería dándole forma a mi modo sin duda alguna, modificándole el efecto y ni siquiera de eso estoy segura hasta que me ponga a escribir los capítulos y las peleas. Además si te diste cuenta por lo leído antes de saber nada yo misma ya creé para esta historia un hechizo envejecedor, así que me adelante en ponerle efecto. Pero muchas gracias de todas formas y trataré de no cruzarme en el camino de uno de estos rayos. Nos vemos.

**Stiby: **Que razón que tienes, entre los nervios de Harry y de su madre la pobre no sabía a qué venía tanta reticencia. En fin espero "que siga sin saberlo" o vamos a tener problemas (jajaja que mala soy no?) Papi contra Harry... jajaja que bueno, pobrecito Harry no se como aguantó. Y sí, nuestro Snape, ese que algunas llaman Sev, es un pedazo de pan (duro, anota Guilmain en mi mente) y esta babeando por su niña así que imagina como le sentó que lo eligiera a él. Corazón de bruja... con lo que odio la prensa rosa, lo llego a saber y no os lo cuento (espero que el escarabajo de la Skeeter no estuviera en el pasillo en ese momento o a Guilmain le da un yuyu) A ver, eso es enfado entero, aunque también es "justificable" al menos bajo el punto de vista de Guilmain; es que el pobre de Lupin no sabe lo que ella ha visto y sí, se le muestra seca, pero hay mucha tensión. Ahí lo importante digamos que es la advertencia hacia lo que le ocurra a Mahe, para mí que hasta interpone a la ahijada por que sabe a Guilmain no la puede doblegar si no se deja. Pero ains... pobrecito de mi lobito (me duele tratarlo así) Sobre el recuerdo de Mahe ya os hemos ido diciendo cosas, y sobre todo, dándoos muchas pistas solo que no las habéis unido. Y la verdad, es muy pero que muy justo que el lector esté más perdido que la propia Mahe así que igual tenéis que esperar a que ella se entere para enteraros vosotros ;) Lo siento, a seguir leyendo :x Se que os ha gustado el trocito con Lupin pero es que lo más importante justamente era el resto. Los lectores de las Guilmains deberíais de acostumbraros a no dejar que el romance os ciegue impidiéndoos descubrir el resto de pistas ocultas (mira que la que avisa no es Pettigrew) Sobre las apuestas de los herederos se está fraguando (lee también el rr de cerberuxs) pero es que más de uno dijo y opinó en varios post así que no me ha dado tiempo a revisar todos los capítulos (y tu precisamente eres una de las que más hablo al respecto) Así que confío que para la próxima vez que suba capítulo pueda tener hecha la lista definitiva. Tenme un poquito de paciencia que entre el resfriado que me tuvo dos semanas incapacitada y que este fin de semana me he dado una escapada sabática y el domingo estaba rendida he podido hacer bien poco. De hecho voy con retraso al subir el capítulo esta semana por eso mismo (pero a cambio... pasé un maravilloso sábado en Madrid y estuve en una firma de libros de Laura Gallego, tu te habías leído Memorias de Idhún¿no, pues yo flipé en la Feria del Libro con Laura) ¿De verdad era una canallada darle una poción? Jajaja al menos esta vez no le hizo hacerla, y repetirla y repetirla una vez más. Que bonito capítulo y como me alegra que algunas lo habéis recordado pero como le decía a Missi en UP no se decía que poción estaba haciendo en esa clase. No te agobies con los exámenes y la lectura, ya pasaste por ello el año pasado también con nuestra historia, simplemente si no tienes tiempo de comentar lee para relajarte cuando puedas, además de que igual tenemos que parar por que mis exámenes duran hasta el 7 de julio y ya sabes lo que he dicho arriba. Pero lo primero es HH (esto...) digo estudiar (me habéis pillado) En fin mucha suerte y animo para ponerte delante de los apuntes que yo aún te acompaño en ese sufrimiento. Espero que sueñes con hipogrifos, o en su defecto que tengas "dulces sueños" aquí nosotras tratamos de hacerlo a diario. Buena suerte y ojala encuentres un hueco para venir a vernos aunque... Me olvidaba, si te lees el prologo ahora se ve de forma totalmente diferente a como se veía en su día, dices que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho y sin embargo... en fin, es tu decisión saber si está bien releerlo o no, yo solo se lo "perdida" o "encontrada" que esta el lector por los rr que nos dejáis (eso es una forma de responderte sin responder, por si no te has dado cuenta) Sobre lo del libro siento decir que esa opción ya la evaluó alguien hace tiempo, pero bueno también queda ahí que ese es otro de los temas que aún no sabéis por donde terminará saliendo. Está bien que recuerdes. _"__...¿Voldemort esta vivo?" _Esta es otra de esas preguntas del millón así que a seguir leyendo, según los demás lectores hay opiniones para todo. Eso sí no dejes que te perdamos que realmente eso es lo que tratamos de hacer y no os dais cuenta que os manejamos a nuestro antojo (hurra! Lo conseguimos, eso quiere decir que lo hacemos bien) Sigo siendo muy mala. Venga dejo ya de escribir que no me va a caber el capi. De nuevo buena suerte, animo y cuídate.

**Ceci87: **Bienvenida a nuestras historias. Un mes entero leyéndonos y no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora, estos casos son los que hacen que en panel de control aumenten los números de lecturas y no sepamos a quienes pertenecen. Y mira que siempre respondemos rr aunque sean de fics anteriores, más si nos dejan mail como tu. En fin, como sea me alegro mucho de que te hayas animado a decirnos que nos acompañas ahora que nos has pillado. Estas como todos deseando saber quién es la mala de la historia, aunque anotamos tu apuesta por Amy, y es que es verdad, se la ve tan apocada en comparación con Florence que… que buena definición has hecho de su comportamiento :D Pero bueno a veces como decía esa mujer los animales más ponzoñosos no son serpientes. Veremos a ver donde acabamos ;) tu deducción acerca de los mortífagos era buena. ¿De verdad necesitas saber por que Snape tieneaversión hacia Amy? Uy… píensalo un poquito y veras que sacas más de una opción aunque solo te daré algo en lo que pensar, el mismo motivo por la que tú la crees culpable podría ser el origen de esa aversión, aunque también es verdad que para ponérsele a Snape entre ceja y ceja no hace falta demasiado. Supongamos que no confía en ella como algunos otros no confían en De la Croix, recuerda que todos ellos si que han estudiado en Hogwarts, a saber que cosas pasaron en el pasado. Nosotros mejor nos centramos en lo que tenemos entre manos que es mucho y con eso también te respondo a tu petición de otra clase de Harry; por favor no volvíais a lo mismo de antaño, no sabes la lata que nos dieron antes de leerla y lo hemos dicho mil veces, ni siquiera en los libros de JK las clases son de lo más importante, así que siento decir que os tendréis que conformar con lo que os mostremos por que la historia ya está muy grande y demasiado complicada como para idear una "clase sin sentido" Cuando la haya, si es la vuelve a haber, será como fue o por algo determinado. Ya dije que hay muchas formas de aprender y cosas más interesantes que una clase. Me entra el agobio, lo siento (careto sonrojado) Eso sí, sobre el recuerdo seguro que sabrás más, lo que no se es cuando ;) Como decíamos desde MA y en UP, "para todo hay un tiempo" y "a seguir leyendo". Un consejito, si no te has leído los colaterales de UP aprovecha ahora que solo te damos a capítulo por semana y leetelos. Los puedes encontrar en nuestro perfil por que eso te ayudará a comprender muchas cosas que están pasando y pasaran en HH. Y si te los has leído ¿a qué esperas para contarnos que te parecen? Si le das al rr en los colaterales te dejaremos la respuesta cuando llegue el próximo capítulo. Espero que sigas disfrutando de nuestra compañía que nosotras encantadas de verte cuando quieras. Y muchas gracias por tus alabanzas. Nos vemos.

**Kumico 1906: **¿Desde que lo mencionamos cuando? Me refiero a desde cuando tenías la leve idea de que Mark podía ser heredero. Bueno a ver,tienestoda la razón , Harry, Lupin y Sirius hablaban de eso en Marauder's Place, por eso os decíamos que aunque el verano era largo las cosas tenían su por qué. Ahora tu que recuerdas que de eso ya se hablaba en julio pues ves que teníamos razón. Las pistas están desde el primer capítulo, y fijate, si aunque no viene ni a cuento Guilmain se encuentra con el padre de Mark en el avión camino a Brujas (¿casualidad? Quien sabe ahora que sabemos que Mark es heredero) Que mala que soy, lo siento. Y bueno tienes razón se echa de menos a Canuto, supongo que en algún momento volveremos a verlo aunque no se te decir cuando. El, como otros muchos personajes oficiales en esta historia se nos ha quedado de secundario así que sale cuando es necesario. Pero te prometo que no nos hemos olvidado de él, solo que… suele estar en la Sala de la Muerte, junto al Velo trabajando, y juraría que eso le suerte el seso un poquito :D Esperemos que las ansias se calmen un poquito por esta semana. Nos vemos.

**Laura P.E:** Cuanto tiempo, claro que te echábamos de menos, rebienvenida. Mahe me dijo el otro día que también te había visto por el foro, si ibas buscando el adelanto del fic, verías que ahora estamos más adelantadas aquí. Pero bueno…. No me gusta el tono en que leo eso de "han pasado demasiadas cosas" me gustaría saber como te va realmente para haber estado tan perdida de todos lados, si quieres compartir con nosotras sabes de ese maravilloso rinconcito que Tom Riddle nos deja usar ¿verdad? En fin tienes mucha razón, cada vez hace falta más concentración para leernos si es que quieres captar pistas y estar al fénix de todo o simplemente intentar descubrirnos antes de que os lo contemos. Con UP escondíamos datos pero creo que en HH nos estamos superando aunque no sea modesto decirlo.Pero tanto como leerlo 3 veces… en algunos casos está hecho a posta pero espero que no pase siempre o sería señal de que realmente no nos explicamos bien (a mí a veces me pasa, menos mal que confío que Mahe me lo advierta para cambiarlo) ¿Te hago un pequeño "orientame" de profesores nuevos? "Amy Malacrift", Ravenclaw, profesora de herbología, madre de Derek y hasta ahora creemos que amiga de Virginia; "Florence De la Croix" Encantamientos, Slytherin, antigua compañera de clase de Snape y parece ser que algo más (referencia "Hª de un Master"), también han salido las profesoras de Runas y Aritmancia, y a Harry, Mahe y Lupin no tengo que presentártelos ¿verdad:D ¿Te sirve de algo? No pensarías que te iba a decir quien es la mala ¿verdad? No te preocupes mucho creo que es combinación de tus preocupaciones muggles con nuestro aumento de ritmo. Realmente las cosas se aceleran y el fic tiene muchos hilos secundarios para seguirlos todos, pero creo que eso precisamente de la una nota de categoría. Cuídate mucho y ojala te veamos más a menudo que sería señal de que tienes un poquito más de tiempo libre. Besos.

**ANGELFEAR**: Bienvenido también a ti. ¿Desde cuando llevas con nosotras? Nos dices tan poquito que no podemos hacernos una idea. Espero que te hayas leído lo anterior o creo que estarás muy perdido. ¿Estás escribiendo? En mis años mozos de HP, antes de ponerme a escribir yo, leía muchos fics, ahora la verdad que el poco tiempo del que dispongo me la paso pendiente de mis propias historias. ¿Consejos?. ¿nuestros? Y ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para darlos? Solamente te diré dos cosas: lee mucho (tanto libros como fics, es muy diferente y para algunas cosas ayuda leer fics – aunque Mahe no leía ninguno al contrario que yo por que no quería contaminarse-) y sobre todo capta "formas de escribir o de desarrollar historias" pero nunca copies ni plagies nada. Es desagradable y muy denigrante. Lo mejor, hacerse un huequecito en este mundo por tener un estilo propio. Si además de esto necesitas algo más a mí no suele importarme echar "un ojo" pero ahora es mala época por que tengo encima los exámenes de la universidad (en el verano será diferente) Eso sí yo soy súper critica, aquí cualquiera de los que escribe y me ha pedido que me pase por allí te lo puede decir, así que piensatelo por que yo soy la que más se presta a eso de las dos. Encantadas de tenerte en la lectura. Y como a todos los nuevos les digo, si no habéis leído los colaterales de UP os perdéis una buena parte de la historia. Nos vemos. Besos.

Pues nada más por hoy, aquí teneís el capítulo. A disfrutar tanto como yo cuando lo escribí (y hace siglos de eso)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 55: UN CAMINO HACIA LA LUZ**

(Por Nigriv)

"Nacido de aquellos que mantuvieron la esperanza

desde la oscuridad del olvido verá la luz.

Tiempos oscuros pasaran y, mientras duren,

su existencia no sería inútil al mayor:

nadie debe conocerlo hasta que llegue su tiempo;

como al resto, y al resto, oculto ha de quedar.

Aquella que une a los opuestos en uno solo

por la seguridad de dos velar debiera,

aunque su secreto oculte lo que solo cuatro puedan desvelar."

Pasado el primer momento de explicaciones y demás estuvo tentado de quedarse, de preguntar, de saber qué diablos era aquello que tan fugazmente había vislumbrado en los recuerdos de Mahe. Tenía derecho a saber, al fin y al cabo era su padre, pero la situación en la sala era demasiado tensa y ahora podía intuir que todos los nervios anteriores de Virginia, así como los de Potter e incluso los del licántropo, podían estar relacionado con esto y, aunque le hervía la sangre de pensar que ellos sabían algo que él ni siquiera intuía, conocía demasiado bien a Virginia y sabía que ahora mismo no obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba. Así que, aun contra voluntad, decidió que era mejor marcharse y comenzar a indagar algo por su cuenta en espera de poder preguntar.

-Estaré en mi despacho, Mahe.

Dijo mirándola fijamente mientras ella permanecía refugiada en los brazos de Harry sin dignarse a devolverle la mirada. Acto seguido se giró haciendo que su capa ondeara tras él, algo que Guilmain ni advirtió pues en el breve momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron los suyos solo se preocuparon en distinguir claramente en los de él la sombra que los velaba, ocultando así la emoción que poco antes le habían manifestado. Inconscientemente Virginia tembló, no por su mirada o sus sentimientos, sino al conocimiento de que los secretos que la mente de hija ocultaba él los había llegado a descubrir. Y en tan solo un segundo, después de esa extraña pero esclarecedora mirada, él había salido apresurado de la habitación sin darle tiempo a más reacción. Pero de nuevo era de su hija de quién debía preocuparse en este momento, y todo lo demás se evaporó de su pensamiento inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien Mahe?- Preguntó Guilmain preocupada, la sentía demasiado alterada para el caso pues, si de verdad todo había despertado estaría mucho peor y aunque no era un consuelo si era un alivio en cierto modo. Por toda respuesta ella inclinó la cabeza.

Harry miró a Virginia con una expresión preocupada en su cara mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amor que se mantenía apoyada en su pecho. También él podía sentir el nerviosismo de Mahe aunque no la notara temblar entre sus brazos. "Gracias" quiso decir, pero al pensar en el coste que para ellas había tenido el volver a escuchar una profecía que durante tanto tiempo permaneció oculta incluso a quien la formuló y reveló le pareció que era un vano agradecimiento y calló pues, de haber imaginado algo así no se habría planteado el querer escuchar el augurio, hubiera movido cielo y tierra hasta encontrar otro modo de comprobar sus sospechas.

Saber que Mark era el heredero de Slytherin se esperaba supusiera un consuelo para todos y sobre todo explicaba muchas cosas que Harry se preguntaba desde el día en que su primo le entregó la carta de su madre: ahora sabía por qué Lily lo había ocultado con tanto ahínco e incluso el por qué Mark podía hablar parsel cuando no era una característica común entre los magos. Pero el alivio de creer que el heredero más peligroso de los cuatro jugaría a su favor no socavaba el miedo de saber a lo que su primo tendría que hacer frente con apenas trece años. Una preocupación más que añadir a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-Será mejor que os deje- Dijo Virginia rompiendo el tenso silencio que de nuevo los invadía ante la actitud callada de la chica.- Tengo que hacer algo.

Mahe alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, en silencio, sus ojos entrecerrados con una expresión que casi la atemorizó. Parecía muy irritada pero no había dicho nada así que sería mejor esperar a que estuviese dispuesta a hablar, si la forzaba ahora no lograría más que enojarla aún más.

-Te veré mañana hija.- Se despidió haciendo un claro ademán por besarla pero ella escondió su rostro junto al cuello de Harry sintiéndose más protegida por sus brazos ante su gesto. La mujer miró a Harry apenada y el chico solo pudo cerrar los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.- Que descanse y si hiciera falta que tome otra poción.- Le recomendó a Harry a pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado la idea.

-Ve tranquila Virginia, yo cuido de ella.

Un suspiro escapó de su pecho a la vez que se giraba dándoles la espalda, dejándoles solos en su propia sala. _"¿Tranquila? Esa palabra hace años que no existe para mí"_

>>>>>>>>>>>>

El colegio parecía desierto, los pasillos solitarios reflejaban una paz que hubiera deseado para sí misma. Si la serenidad del lugar pudiera invadirla se hubiera dejado sumergir por ella con la misma ansia que un náufrago nada hacia la costa aun sabiendo que lo más probable es que la isla que avista esté desierta.

Vagó sin dirección por todo el castillo, su mente perdida en preocupaciones primero, en infinidad de recuerdos pasados después, tanto propios como ajenos. Evocar lo que él le había mostrado no le trajo calor a un cuerpo que sentía completamente helado por el miedo pero que al mismo tiempo destilaba tal calor como si tuviera calentura. La contradicción física era tan evidente como la lucha psicológica que mantenía su mente pero finalmente se decidió; era hora de que dejara de lado el rencor, aunque solo fuera por el bien de su hija, pues si ella no quería hablar de lo ocurrido tal vez él si hiciera. Si su mayor temor había sido revelado él tenía que saberlo y, aunque hablar de ello solo le trajera más dolor a su corazón sabía que debería de hacerlo. Lenta pero conscientemente dirigió sus pasos hasta el despacho. La puerta estaba entreabierta, como si la esperara, pero aún así llamó antes de entrar.

-Pase señorita Guilmain.- Le oyó decir y abrió totalmente para verle de espaldas, las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, sumergido en la lectura de un grueso y antiguo libro. Sabía que no le atendería hasta que acabara lo que hacía, así que cerró la puerta en silencio y esperó. Cuando vio que cerraba el tomo habló antes de que él se girara.

-Equivocas la persona,- señaló melancólica mientras él se volvía hacia ella sorprendido- aunque no el apellido.

-Virginia….- El nombre brotó de sus labios casi como un suspiro de alivio y por un momento pareció que el hombre perdía todo su autocontrol mientras su expresión pasaba fugazmente de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y de esta a su típica impasibilidad. Pero en tan breve espacio de tiempo Guilmain pudo sentir el nerviosismo que su presencia le producía.

-¿Podemos hablar Severus?- Preguntó ante el mutismo de quien la miraba.

-Si, claro.- Respondió ya recuperado en su porte habitual.- Pero no aquí.- Virginia enarcó un momento las cejas, pensando qué tenía de malo el despacho, pero dejando sus reticencias a un lado asintió levemente.

-Como quieras.

Snape pasó a su lado y abriendo la puerta le indicó que saliera. Avanzaron unos metros en silencio por aquel inhóspito pasillo hasta que alcanzaron otra puerta a la derecha que él abrió ante ella invitándola a pasar. La estructura de la sala le resultaba conocida, era muy parecida a la de su torre en la que habían estado rato antes, por lo que pensó que él la había llevado hasta sus dependencias privadas. Se sintió incomoda a pesar de que el lugar era bastante más acogedor que su oscuro y frío despacho y, durante un instante, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de alejarse de allí. Hacía tiempo que Snape no le producía este tipo de sensaciones y sentirlas le hizo temer que el mal que tanto le había costado aplacar volviera a despertar en ella a pesar de todo lo acontecido. Mientras él se dirigía a la estantería del fondo y colocaba el libro que traía en sus manos, Guilmain aprovechó para inspirar profundamente y serenar.

-Siéntate.- Dijo indicándole el lugar frente a la chimenea.

Sus ojos fueron hasta los sillones y volvieron a él emocionados sin poder evitar el recuerdo de la última vez que ambos habían compartido un rato a solas junto al fuego. Su expresión intentaba ser impertérrita pero sabía que él también estaba evocando su mismo recuerdo, el del como se enteró de su paternidad ni siquiera hacía aún un año. Con una sonrisa entristecida bordeó el sofá y se instaló en uno de sus extremos un poco girada hacia el lado libre, al instante él estaba sentado junto a ella, al otro lado, mirándola tan fijamente que tuvo que concentrarse para no sonrojar. Una avalancha de recuerdos la inundaban desde que él le había hecho el legislement, recuerdos que ella misma se había obligado a olvidar a base de obliviates y recuerdos nunca olvidados como el que le evocaba la imagen de verlo sentarlo en un sofá frente a ella y con esa mirada.

-Tú dirás.

Irrumpió repentinamente su voz seria en sus pensamientos. Desde que llegó la estaba tratando demasiado formal y no sabía si tomarlo a bien o mal, aunque era evidente que se merecía aquella actitud de su parte. Sin dar vueltas al tema lanzó directamente su pregunta sabiendo que así llegaría a lo que realmente le importaba saber.

-¿Por qué me has mostrado ese recuerdo Severus?- Le inquirió sin dejar de mirarlo, concentrando inexplicablemente su poder pues quería percibir cada reacción, cada sentimiento que tuviera. Él mantuvo su mirada sereno, pero igual de concentrado que ella.

-¿Por qué me contaste tú primero?- Respondió a su pregunta con otra haciendo que se estremeciera.- Ese recuerdo me lo ofreciste voluntariamente. Virginia sonrió levemente, en verdad el recuerdo del momento en que había concebido a Mahe brotó en ella con tal intensidad que no pudo más que desear compartirlo con él.

-¿Acaso un padre no debe enterarse de esas cosas?- Inesperadamente incluso para ella su tono de voz se volvió juguetón, pero estaba muy nerviosa y ese era uno de sus muchos mecanismos de defensa a los que recurría para evadir este tipo de situaciones, ironizar y desmerecer cualquier cosa. Snape adoptó tal mueca de desagrado al escucharla que le hizo pensar que el comentario sobraba.

-Dieciocho años antes, supongo.- Fue su respuesta fría y cortante. Ella no tenía intención de pelear así que se hizo una anotación mental de no sulfurarlo y se quedó en silencio observándolo.-Pero si viniste a bromar no estoy de humor esta noche.- De nuevo su tono la alertó y eso hizo que aumentaran sus nervios y, paralelamente también, sus ganas de reír aunque era totalmente inapropiadas. Inspiró profundamente y trató de controlarse.

-No bromeo Severus. Simplemente, no estabas.

Era una definición muy vaga de lo ocurrido pero tenía que controlarse o sería mejor que se marchara pues a pesar de querer evitarlo todas sus palabras salían de su boca con cierto retintín irónico y él la conocía demasiado bien como para saber cómo y cuando es que solía hablar así, aunque este no fuera el caso. Entonces le observó adelantar el tronco hacia ella y, acortando un poco el espacio libre que los separaba en el sillón, le habló claramente enojado y con rotundidad aunque no llegó a alzar la voz.

-No importa lo que haga, sienta o diga¿verdad? Para ti siempre seré el mortífago de aquel día.

Virginia descubrió que su respiración se aceleraba al no esperar una reacción así y percibió también en él el esfuerzo por aplacarse. Realmente parecía estar pasándolo mal y su intención no era hacerlo sentir así. Lentamente los dos volvieron a serenarse y entonces él se reclinó de nuevo en el respaldo del sillón aunque no desvió de ella su gélida mirada. A modo de defensa Guilmain encogió las piernas y las subió al sofá rodeándoselas con los brazos.

-No pretendía ofenderte Sev.

Aclaró y observó que el nombre había salido de sus labios inesperado pero sentido totalmente y al ver como las pupilas de él se dilataban por la sorpresa de escucharlo comenzó a morder su labio, nerviosa y temerosa de que en cualquier momento el odio no resistiera su control y volviera a descontrolarse. Cerró los ojos instantáneamente y al abrirlos lo descubrió serio, mirándola fijamente pero sin frialdad, un dedo de su mano alzado hacia ella amenazante.

-No-te-muerdas-el-labio.- Remarcó sus palabras con un claro gesto en la cara y el dedo que la señalaba, como si le estuviese dando una orden que no podía desobedecer. _"No te muerdas tan fuerte mujer, no lo merece"_ le había dicho aquel día por algo mucho más importante, y el recuerdos de sus palabras en aquel momento unido a la seriedad de ahora hizo que dejara de morderse.

-¡Y a ti que te importa!- Exclamó exaltada aunque sonriendo abiertamente. Una oleada de nerviosismo se le transmitió como en un soplo.

-Me importa,- replicó extremadamente serio- si pretendo besarte antes de que salgas de aquí.

Una respiración entrecortada le invadió el pecho e inconscientemente alargó su mano hasta la boca de su estomago tratando de calmar el nudo que acaba de formársele allí. Lo había dicho muy en serio y eso hizo que Guilmain se pusiera tan a la defensiva que se le pasaron todas las ganas de reír. Tendría que andarse con cuidado esta noche aunque verlo sentado frente a ella, su actitud arrogante, el brazo derecho extendido sobre el filo del respaldo del sofá no le hacía nada fácil contener lo que notaba despertar en ella. Miedo, miedo a sus pensamientos y a sus sentimientos era todo lo que podía apreciar en ese momento.

-No me has respondido a mí pregunta.- Atajó, adoptando un tono serio y preocupado, concentrándose de nuevo en lo que la había traído aquí. Ahora fue él quién cerró los ojos un instante antes de hablar y volver a clavar en ella su profunda mirada.

-Mostrarme tu recuerdo Virginia, es lo más hermoso que me has dado después de Mahe.- Sus palabras arrancaron un profundo suspiro de su pecho. No era Snape quien le hablaba, sino el hombre, el padre que era y se mostraba, extrañamente en él, orgulloso de su hija.- Sentir tu alegría al saberlo a pesar de que yo… - Calló, cerró los ojos y desvió la cabeza un segundo Iba a decir algo cuando su voz la hizo desistir.- No me interrumpas, por favor.- Le pidió al ver que hacía además de hablar.- Cuando te vi tomar la almohada sentí todo el amor que tu corazón guardaba y sé que…- hizo una pausa y la miró fijamente con ojos emocionados-… hace un rato lo reviviste para mí aunque lo niegues. Igual que no me puedes negar que todo este tiempo me amaste a través de nuestra hija.

No podía respirar, oírle hablar así la estaba destrozando. Apretó aún más las rodillas contra su cuerpo y le desvió la mirada abochornada. No podía soportar la emoción que sus ojos le reflejaban ni el cúmulo de sentimientos que lo antiguo le estaba transmitiendo y sin embargo el odio parecía seguir inexplicablemente ausente. Cuando decidió ofrecerle el recuerdo no pensó que llegara a sentirlo tan intenso y mucho menos que se lo confirmara así. Él la miraba ahora con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de descubrir en su silencio qué le hacían sentir sus palabras sin leerlo en su mente. Guilmain volvió a intentar hablar, quería dejarle claro que eso no significaba nada, que no se hiciera ninguna ilusión al respecto… pero de nuevo él la interrumpió.

-Preguntaste por qué te conté. Esta noche, al sentir en ti misma que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el amor que me tenías venció al odio que dices tenerme, supe que era mi oportunidad. Si te lo hubiese contado simplemente no me hubieras creído; sentirlo a través de mí te da la certeza de que fue así tal y como ocurrió.

Virginia suspiró fuertemente, solo recordarlo la hacía enfermar. ¿Cómo podía afrontar él su pasado con tanta firmeza?. ¿Cómo impedía que todas esas acciones no le afectaran y alteraran en el presente cuando a ella le afectaban tanto las suyas? Tal vez estaba equivocada y no era así y como antaño el se limita a ocultarlas bajo su máscara de frialdad.

-No fue agradable.- Murmuró aún conmocionada a la visión de su castigo por ocultarla.

-No- Afirmó rotundamente.- Pero fue gracias a ello que recuperé mi alma, la que según tú había vendido por una poción.

-Algo con lo que cargaré toda mi vida Severus, pues tardé demasiado en mostrarte mis sentimientos y afirmaste que de haberlo sabido antes el tiempo a esperar no te habría importado.- Su voz destiló tristeza y su expresión se tornó más apagada aún de lo que estaba esa noche.

-Aún te culpas.- Dijo sorprendido.- Fue la ambición, la frustración y las malas amistades quien me arrastraron hasta el Lord. Pero fue tu amor lo que me redimió.- Añadió orgulloso.- Lo que me otorgó el poder para resistir sus acosos todos estos años y por eso nunca te olvidé ni… lo haré.- Terminó contundente y mirándola intencionadamente.

Por una vez no logró encontrar palabras. La seguridad con la que le hablaba comenzaba a exasperarla y sus nervios aumentaban por segundos haciéndole insostenible la situación aunque esta vez ni siquiera llegaran a hacerle reír. En el silencio que mantuvieron trató de olvidarse de sí misma y de recordar el motivo de su visita y poniéndose en pie bajo su atenta mirada se dirigió hacia la estantería llena de libros. De un simple vistazo localizó el que buscaba, "Maldiciones Oscuras: Un camino hacia la luz", y sabiéndose observada se giró hacia él que permanecía sentado y preguntó.

-¿Puedo?- Snape simplemente asintió en silencio. Ella tomó el libro que rato antes había soltado él e intentó concentrar su poder para saber qué era exactamente lo que había estado buscando, pero antes de lograrlo su voz la interrumpió.

-Página doscientos trece- Virginia giró la cabeza hacia él mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces, volviendo a poner atención al libro, buscó la página indicada. El título del capítulo la dejó sin aire.- Maleficios mentales- Recitó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que ella lo leía, pero nada más añadió.

Guilmain comenzó a leer velozmente, tomando solo una leve idea de lo que aquel texto refería pues no le hacía falta mucho más; el libro temblando entre sus manos como prueba de su propia inquietud y, a cada frase leída más claro tenía que su peor miedo se estaba cumpliendo. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse entrecortada sin que apenas se percatara del dolor que le producía respirar.

-¿Porqué... Porqué leías esto?- Preguntó temerosa, su voz vacilante ante el miedo a saber. Snape se levantó en silencio y se le acercó.

-Dímelo tú.- Respondió seco y frío como no se le había mostrado ni estando irritado contra ella.- Es por esto que viniste¿no?

Virginia cerró los ojos con fuerzas, al igual que sus manos se cernieron al libro abierto. No quería recordar nada de aquellos años oscuros pero sabía que tenía que afrontarlo, como entonces, por el bien de Mahe. Tragó saliva dolorosamente y abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrar su mirada preocupada y anhelante clavada en ella.

-¿Qué viste?- Fue lo único que logró articular. Él mantuvo el silencio por unos instantes y pensó si acaso no le diría la verdad.

-Una niña llorando, una varita y un maleficio.- Todo su cuerpo tembló a sus palabras, a la confirmación de que el mal causado tantos años atrás estaba reviviendo. Casi no podía respirar ya e intentó aliviar la presión de su pecho inspirando profundamente.- ¿Qué le hicieron?- Le preguntó imperante. Ella permaneció callada, la vista fija en el libro aunque perdida.- ¡Maldita sea Virginia!- Exclamó sobresaltado.- ¿Qué le hicieron a Mahe?

Los nervios que le transmitió en ese momento solo eran comparables a los que le hacía sentir su propia preocupación. Parecía que él hubiera estado esperando este momento tanto como ella misma desde que entró en su despacho y la paciencia tampoco era precisamente una de las virtudes de Snape.

-Na, nada.- Dijo cohibida ante su arranque.

-No me mientas Virginia. Tengo derecho a saber.- Suspiró involuntariamente, recordarlo era lo último que quería pero él llevaba razón, tenía derecho a saber.

-No pudieron acabarlo Sev, logramos recuperarla antes de que lo hicieran y luego yo, yo...- Otro suspiró la abandonó y sintió que el corazón se le apretaba en el pecho al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, los cuales tuvo que apretar para evitar derramarlas. Un leve pero electrizante roce en su mano la hizo abrir los ojos. Él había tomado el libro de sus manos y lo soltaba en la estantería pasándoselo por encima del hombro. El espacio entre ellos era mínimo pero su mente estaba a años luz de allí.

-Tú¿qué? – Susurró en su oído. Quería saber, sentía su angustia y sin embargo no la estaba obligando a contarle, su voz ahora parecía mostrarle su petición como una suplica esperando a que ella pudiese reaccionar.

-Tuve que hacerla olvidar Sev, más que a mí misma. Todos sus primeros recuerdos perdidos Severus, más de un año de vida… Arrancarle esa maldición me costó más obliviates y magia antigua de la que puedas imaginar.- Ahora que recordaba obligadamente se le hacía insoportable. Por eso cerró lentamente los párpados, dejó caer la cabeza y sintió una solitaria lágrima resbalar por su cara.- Ni siquiera comprendo como nos salió Ravenclaw.- Dijo descargando en esa frase todo el miedo que antaño le produjo el pensar si no habría dañado irremediablemente su pequeño cerebro.

Una oleada inesperada de ira contenida la inundó repentinamente casi al mismo tiempo que notaba como él alzaba ligeramente su cara, poniéndole una mano bajo el mentón, y no supo diferenciar si aquel sentimiento se debía a su inesperado contacto o simplemente procedía de él.

-Tu varita no tembló Virginia, te lo aseguro.

¿Cómo podía saberlo?. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan seguro de ello? Si hubiese hecho bien su trabajo el recuerdo no habría vuelto a aparecer nunca, estaría oculto y olvidado de su consciente y sin embargo… Mahe había vuelto a recordar este verano, como ella misma durante la batalla y su enfrentamiento. Su labio tembló ligeramente soportando la presión por no echarse a llorar ante él y tuvo que poner todo su empeño para lograr seguir hablando.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?- Preguntó a pesar de haber sentido ciertas sus palabras. Esta vez ni siquiera dudó al responderle.

-No es la primera vez que exploro su mente.

Simple y seco, como si la afirmación no tuviera la menor importancia. Sabía que al menos una vez le había hecho legislement sin el consentimiento de Mahe, que fue así como ambos se contaron mutuamente el secreto de su parentezco, pero la frialdad en sus palabras le hizo pensar que había habido alguna vez más. Se quedó mirándole en silencio, sintiéndole la mano aún bajo la barbilla, pensando acaso si no habría sido algo que él le hiciera durante el verano lo que ocasionara que Mahe hubiera vuelto a recordar pues nada de lo ocurrido durante el Master le había contado su hija, y lo poco que sabía al respecto era por boca de Lupin. Mirándolo fijamente intentó evaluar sus sentimientos al igual que los propios pero en esta ocasión no pudo diferenciar de donde procedía la ira, aunque sí la reticencia por dejarse llevar, estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en controlarse. Momentos después Virginia retiró su mirada girando la cabeza hacia la izquierda y obligándolo así a retirar la mano.

-Aún no me has dicho cómo, cuándo, ni por qué.

Snape intentaba recuperar su frialdad, racionalizar sus ansias por saber pero hasta él era consciente de que no podía en esta situación. Muchas cosas se agolpaban en su persona en ese instante, tanto por la hija como por la madre. Guilmain resopló agobiada y se giró totalmente hacia la librería. Iba a contarle sí, sabía que debía de hacerlo pero… no quería ver sus ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Fue tres días después de lo de Lily y James.- Empezó, dejando las palabras salir de su boca como a presión. "¿Qué?" le oyó exclamar sorprendido, pero no podía pararse ahora, si lo hacía no tendría valor para volver a arrancar.- Los aurores trabajamos a destajo, aún quedabaí… Aún quedaban muchos mortífagos sueltos- Rectificó rápidamente.- El Ministerio montó una especie de guardería para que pudiéramos trabajar confiadas en que nuestros bebés estaban cuidados. Pero esa noche, al llegar a recoger a Mahe, me pusieron cara espantada. "Si te la acabas de llegar" me dijeron. El mundo se me cayó encima cuando, tras milésimas de segundo, advertí que no bromeaban.- Había dicho todo aquello casi sin pararse a respirar y sentía la angustia apoderarse de ella cada vez más profundamente, pues ninguno de esos recuerdos era bienvenido.

-Multijugos.- Afirmó en su tono frío, seguro de que no habría forma más fácil.

-¡Aja!- Corroboró sin mirarlo pues su atención estaba puesta en su mano que se entretenía en repasar el borde de los libros de forma mecánica.- En su cuna hallé una nota anónima.- El dolor se hacía más intenso conforme avanzaba en su historia y el pecho lo tenía ya tan oprimido que pensó que le explotaría en breve.- Apenas una frase lo decía todo; "Perderás a la hija de mano de quien te hizo perder al padre". Creí que me volvía loca, hasta llegué a pensar en recurrir a ti.

Su última frase fue dicha en un murmullo apagado y nada más pronunciarla sintió que él se movía inquieto junto a ella. Por un momento notó su duda por consolarla y deseó intensamente que lo hiciera pero luego… La sensación desapareció y de reojo lo observó parado tras ella, sus puños cerrados y contraídos en un gesto que revelaba su impotencia.

-Pero no lo hiciste.- Le reprochó contundentemente. Guilmain colocó las manos en el borde de una de las repisas de la estantería y se asió tan fuertemente a ella que hasta los nudillos se le pusieron enrojecidos de la presión.

-No sabía si estabas implicado.- Dijo sin voz, sabiendo el daño que sus palabras le producirían, pero eran la verdad de lo vivido en aquellos momentos. La oleada de sorpresa y malestar que la traspasó fue rotunda y contundente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó irritado, aunque sin exaltarse.- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo…?- No llegó a terminar la frase del mismo enojo que le había provocado el tan solo suponer la posibilidad de atacar a una hija de ella aunque también fuera de otro.

-Demasiado cercano a ti.- Musitó angustiada, dando por hecho que entendería que le hablaba del captor de Mahe.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento mientras ella sentía su cuerpo estremecerse de rabia, odio y dolor. Entonces sintió que su mano se le posaba en el hombro y se sobresaltó al contacto. Lentamente Snape la obligó a girarse, a encararlo, y mirándola en silencio con ojos entrecerrados le inquirió.

-¿Quién fue?- Preguntó, más ella se limitó a negar asustada con la cabeza, bajando la mirada al suelo, eludiendo incluso ella misma pronunciar el nombre. – ¡Te he preguntado que quién fue!- Ahora sí se veía enojado a su negativa, inspiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente para la avalancha de sensaciones que sabía percibiría en lo más hondo de su ser.

-Tu tutor- Confirmó, notando la explosión interna del odio a pesar de evitar su nombre, pues solo de recordarlo se exacerbaba.

La mano en su hombro se le apretó transmitiéndole tanta o más adversidad que la que ella sentía. Abrió sus ojos, cerrados sin saber como, y se encontró con una mirada fría, iracunda y casi trastornada y sin dejarla reaccionar la atrajo impetuosamente hacia él, haciendo que se viera atrapada entre sus brazos con un ansia inesperada. Cuando el aire exhalado por sus labios le rozó ligeramente el cuello se encontró correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Ahora comprendo todo.- Susurró a su oído angustiado.

Rabia, frustración y un odio aún más fuerte e inesperado que el suyo irrumpió a través de lo antiguo en su ser y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ella estaba mucho más controlada que él. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo sus manos se le deslizaron por la espalda y nada más posarlas allí sintió como él aprovechaba el gesto para arrancarle ávidamente su poder. Lo antiguo se transmitió cálido a través de sus manos y a pesar de la angustia que experimentaba una tímida sonrisa brotó a sus labios al percibir como su energía, extraída incluso sin su total consentimiento, lograba calmarlo casi al instante. Su propia reacción la tenía sorprendida, pensaba que el odio la haría explotar rechazando hasta su presencia pero ahí estaba, perdida en un abrazo gratamente consolador y dejándole que él se apropiara de una paz que no le pertenecía. Algo debía de estar errado aunque aún no atinaba a saber el qué.

Lentamente Snape le fue aflojando el abrazo, distanciándose apenas de ella para observarla y descubrir sus ojos brillantes que le mostraban una serenidad que no esperaba encontrar. Ella no era de las que retenían y ocultaban la furia y el malestar por lo que supo que su calma era real. La miró en silencio y tímidamente fue alargandosu diestrahasta posársela en la mejilla, temeroso en parte de que lo rechazara.

-No sabes cuanto siento que afrontaras todo esto sola.

Dijo pausado, y la tristeza comunicada en su voz no fue nada comparada con la transmitida a su contacto. El corazón se le enterneció a su sinceridad pero el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo al recuerdo de que tampoco fue así. Una sonrisa apenada afloró incontrolada a sus labios al comunicarle su error.

-Nunca estuve sola Severus, hasta que así lo decidí.- Replicó animada, su cara iluminada por una leve luz que no hacía más que aumentar el contraste con la seriedad y la preocupación de la cara cercana.

-¡Ah!. ¿No?

En solo dos palabras le transmitió una mezcla incierta de sorpresa, angustia e ironía que la descolocó mientras le sentía romper definitivamente su abrazo, retirándole airado la mano, esperando su explicación como quien espera la sentencia de un juicio en el que es el acusador. Ni siquiera sabía si Mahe se lo había contado durante su Master, o si él lo habría llegado a intuir, pero aquello era algo que no merecía ocultarse más y que por contra nunca mereció ser ocultado. Así que alzó la cabeza mirándolo orgullosa para demostrarle que no se arrepentía ni un ápice de su acción y le contestó.

-Mahe no iba a tener al padre, pero sí tuvo al mejor padrino que hallé.

Snape dio un paso atrás alejándose de ella, negando contundentemente con la cabeza de lado a lado, a la vez que sus ojos entrecerrados seguían escrutándola amenazadoramente a pesar de que seguramente hubiese preferido no hacerlo ni seguir escuchando sus palabras. Virginia sin embargo no perdió ni rastro del orgullo que le acaba de demostrar y ahora mismo simplemente hablaba perdida en otros recuerdos al parecer más agradables, mirando más allá de él y rebosando cariño, agradecimiento y… _"Ni lo pienses"_ pensó fugazmente el hombre.

-Siempre estuvo ahí Severus, nunca nos falló, ni en lo bueno ni en lo malo.- La sangre le hervía y no podría aguantar mucho más sin replicar. Se sentía descontrolado como hacía años no estaba y ella seguía hablándole tan inconsciente del daño que sus palabras ejercían como ausente de la ira que se desarrollaba en su interior al conocimiento de que aquel ser había vivido todos aquellos momentos que él como padre se perdió.- Desde el primer momento en que la tomó entre sus brazos lo vi claro, no podría ser otro.- La luz que brillaba en sus ojos mientras le hablaba le confirmaba que sus pensamientos no se equivocaban.- Siempre la quiso y protegió como un padre.

-No me lo puedo creer.- Murmuró enojado para sí mismo mientras le oía decir su última frase y antes de que dijera nada más le espetó distante.- ¡Un licántropo!. ¿Cómo pudiste?- Preguntó ahora gritándole enojado.

-Remus es lo mejor de mi vida de aquel entonces.- Respondió sulfurada.- A parte de Mahe, claro.- Dijo bajando la voz aunque su afirmación solo logró aumentar el enfado del hombre.

-Sabías que no lo aprobaría.

-¿Y qué?- Le espetó gritándole a su vez.- Si tu no contabas entonces menos lo haría tu opinión.

Snape cerró los ojos apretando los puños y la mandíbula, intentando vanamente contener su furia. Lo que Guilmain no podía comprender era su reacción, le parecía más exaltado incluso que momentos antes cuando lo que le reveló era quién había atacado a Mahe y eso, la molestaba en demasía.

-¿Y ahora?- Su mirada era intimidante pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ella como para que le afectara.

-¿Ahora?- Repitió su pregunta con una sonrisa irisada de ironía que apareció en su cara mientras alzaba una ceja hastiada por su actitud tan ridícula.- Ahora todos somos adultos Snape. Tendrás que asumir ciertas cosas, y ganarte otras si es que puedes.- _¿De dónde le venía tanta serenidad?_- Y, si ocurre lo peor... Ten en cuenta que 'todos' tendremos que ayudarla lo mejor que podamos pues, por muy padre que seas, no tienes derecho alguno a alejar de ella a aquellos que la quieren y la han querido antes tú. – Sentenció, sabiendo que estaba siendo muy dura con él pero dejándole claro que no sería él quien decidiera quien podía estar junto a ellas y quien no.

-Qué fácil es para ti¿verdad?- Su voz rebosó ironía y frialdad y por primera vez en todo el rato se sintió verdaderamente sulfurada contra él, tanto que el rencor la invadió y ya no pudo controlarlo.

-¿Fácil?- Le espetó avanzando peligrosamente hacia él, la mirada centelleante de ira y desafiante.- ¿Puedes acaso imaginar lo que me supone estar aquí?. ¿Eres capaz, tan solo por un momento, de olvidar tu egocentrismo y pensar en los demás? Te enoja más saber quien es el que tanto hizo por tu propia hija que descubrir al que la maltrató. ¡Eres incorregible!- Dijo tan enojada que le empujó despreciativamente en el hombro izquierdo con la intención de apartarlo y que la dejara salir. Más con la rapidez del viento él atrapó su muñeca y se acercó a ella.

-Acabé con Lestrange.- Afirmó orgulloso mientras ella se sentía tensarse y agarrotada al oír el nombre.- Los muertos no suponen peligro para nadie. Pero él, él...- su voz volvió a mostrarle su furia.- ¡Él es mi mayor enemigo ahora!

Ira y rabia no consiguieron acallar tan gran verdad. Guilmain soltó su mano con un gesto rápido y despreciativo y se retiró de él unos pasos dejándolo parado mirándola. Por un momento le mantuvo la mirada y luego pasó a advertirle severamente.

-No metas el dedo en la llaga Snape, por que no te lo consentiré.- La voz le salió firme, convencida, controlada al extremo sin saber como lo estaba logrando.

-Algunos metemos el dedo, otras prefieren echar hiel.

Sabía que quería herirla con aquellas palabras, lo notaba en su voz y en todo él, trataba de provocar en ella una reacción inesperada que le diera ventaja. Pero si el odio aplacado no la había hecho explotar ya, no serían sus sarcasmos ni sus celos, justificados o no, los que lo hicieran. Esta noche le estaba resultando tan esclarecedora que nada pasado parecía sofocarla más allá de sus límites. Sentía el poder controlado a su antojo, sereno la mayoría del tiempo e inclinado hacia el lado indicado; de no haber sido así hubiera hecho ya rato que la sala habría volado por los aires bajo los efectos de su furia. Pero se sentí bien y más viva de lo que hacía tiempo podía recordar. Su actitud en estos momentos más que enojarla le estaba provocando ganas de tentarlo, de ver hasta qué límite era capaz de resistir mientras le demostraba ella misma los suyos y cuanto es que habían cambiado las cosas. Así que decidida, serena y fría, le replicó.

-Eres tú quien aún juega con química Severus, yo siempre preferí... lo antiguo.- Las connotaciones que conscientemente volcó en esa palabra la volvieron a hacer sonreír, si bien estaba claro que se debía a que internamente se sentía demasiado nerviosa aunque no lo diera a entender. Cuando le respondió sus palabras fueron tan sentidas que le hicieron pensar que estaba rayando el límite permitido entre ambos.

-Y tanto. Sus marcas no pueden hallarse sobre la piel.

Tristeza, melancolía, sinceridad... El desprecio que su voz descargó al hablar no logró acallarle el corazón. Ella lo percibía claramente y él sabía que lo hacía. Guilmain relajó sus facciones y pensó que sería mejor terminar aquella conversación ahora que ya sabía lo que quería pues aún tenía muy presente la advertencia que él le hiciera rato atrás.

-Serénate Severus, por que tanto descontrol no es propio de ti.- Le dijo alentándole a recuperar el autocontrol pero en un tono de voz conciliador y agradable esta vez. Lo vio inspirar y al momento su expresión cambió y la mueca que dibujaron sus labios la puso alerta y en tensión. Entonces avanzó hacia ella y, rodeándola, la miró de arriba abajo mientras le hablaba.

-¿Y tú?. ¿Cómo estás tan... controlada?- Esperó a terminar, parándose frente a ella buscando sus ojos.- Sorprendente que la sala aún siga en pie. O que mi piel no se haya abrasado al tocarte.- Virginia se estremeció involuntariamente.- Es tú especialidad en estos caso¿no?- Snape parecía haber recuperado su sarcasmo a su insinuación y ahora parecía dispuesto a ser él quién jugara con ella y, aunque su movimiento entorno así la estaba haciendo sentir muy incomoda, sobre todo por su forma de mirarla, no se permitiría demostrárselo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?- Le ofreció, mirando hacia atrás e intentando seguirlo con la mirada. Debería de salir corriendo de allí, aunque eso diría poco de ella. Cuando él volvió al frente permaneció callado, los ojos brillantes a su pensamiento y siguió girando en torno a ella, tan lentamente que la estaba mareando.

-No por nada Virginia.- Respondió categóricamente.- Solo pensaba… - Detuvo los pasos tras ella que esta vez, ligeramente abochornada, ni se atrevió a mirar mientras lo sabía estático a su espalda, meditando las palabras a añadir. El contacto electrizante de un solo dedo al deslizarse sobre su columna la dejó sin respiración.- ¿Será por una caricia?- Pareció preguntarse así mismo en voz alta, mientras ella sentía el calor que el deslizarle el dedo por la columna le provocaba. Cuando ella se estremeció a su contacto él no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Ahora era ella la que se mostraba tensa, no necesitaba ser ningún antiguo para saberlo. _"Resiste"_ se dijo Guilmain así misma cerrando los ojos, _"no hace más que probarte". _Inspiró profundamente y trató de controlarse.- ¿O por un beso?- Musitó suavemente acercándosele al oído y pillándola desprevenida. Guilmain se separó de él como impulsada por un hechizo y al girarse y mirarlo descubrió en sus ojos la alegría de saber que había logrado su propósito.

-¡Déjame en paz Sev!- Ni su sonrisa ni sus palabras le hicieron falta para descubrir su propia contradicción, solo tuvo que escucharse para descubrirlo.

-Interesante- Comentó mirándola tan fijamente que esta vez sí se azoró completamente.- Ni Severus, ni mucho menos Snape.- Añadió alzando una ceja.

Guilmain sentía el corazón desbocado y sabía que cada una de las veces que esa noche lo había llamado así había sido plenamente consciente de ellos. También ahora. Por segunda vez volvió a morderse el labio sin pretenderlo.

-¡Que no te muerdas!- Le ordenó tomándola repentinamente de los hombros, y aunque dejó inmediatamente de hacerlo no se atrevió a mirarlo.- Que manía tienes mujer.- Y llevaba razón, era una manía que tenía desde chica cuando se ponía nerviosa, o tal fuera heredera por que su hija solía hacer igual.

-No lo hagas Severus.- Le rogó tímidamente sabiendo por su contacto cuanto deseo reprimía en ese momento al contenerse y no besarla. Su silencio le hizo alzar la cara para mirarlo a pesar de que sabía demasiado bien que sus ojos le mostrarían el miedo que ahora mismo sentía ante sus propios sentimientos. Él aflojó las manos pero no la soltó y muy convencido le habló serenamente.

-No me hace falta esta vez. Ya averigüé lo que quería.- Había algo que se le escapaba y ni sus sentimientos ni su expresión le daban opción a averiguarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó, reflejando parte de su temor. La seriedad de su respuesta la impactó.

-De tus sentimientos.- Ella se estremeció.- Mírate Virginia.- Dijo suavemente, deslizando sus manos delicadamente desde sus hombros por sus brazos.- Estás aquí, admitiendo mis caricias…- Hizo una pausa premeditada para mirarla y añadió.- ¿Dónde queda tu odio?- Guilmain sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de aire fresco, cerró los ojos y humedeció sus labios sin ser consciente de su gesto. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y lo enfrentó dispuesta a responderle no esperaba encontrar tanto anhelo en su mirada. Se dio cuenta entonces que tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-Nunca fue contra ti Sev.- Dijo convencida de la certeza de sus palabras y ante su sorpresa.- Debió de ser un reflejo de lo ocurrido con… Lestrange.- Añadió con dificultad pues tenía la boca seca. Una lágrima se deslizó por su cara.

-¡Psh!- Le chistó retirándole tiernamente la lágrima de la cara.- Ni lo nombres.- La ira desatada en ella parecía reflejarse a través de él, pero ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada por unos instantes.

-Supongo que mi comportamiento se debió a saber que, a pesar de todo, tú también me habías amado, pues 'él' me lo confirmó durante la batalla.- Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido pero ella no se percató por que las lágrimas brotaban ahora a raudales de sus ojos permitiéndole aliviar toda la tensión acumula esa noche desde que Harry llegara a su cuarto.- Y que eso dio lugar a tanta desgracia ya que nuestra hija, esa que con tanto afán habían esperado nuestras familias, formaba parte de un ineludible plan del destino, cuya misión había sido augurada incluso mucho antes de nacer y la cual trataron de modificar haciéndole aquel maleficio.

Virginia hablaba acelerada, descargando todo aquello que durante años había guardado para sí. Snape permanecía parado frente a ella, las manos estrechándole ligeramente los hombros en una caricia muda, la mirada profundamente enternecida clavada en sus llorosos ojos, aparentemente conmocionado por la sinceridad y por el cariño, mezclado indiscutiblemente con dolor, que sus palabras desprendían hacia él cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no le hablaba así.

-Entonces no sabía de tu arrepentimiento, de lo mucho que a ti también te marcó aquella única noche y cuando me enteré simplemente fue demasiado tarde. Y ahora… No puedo más que arrepentirme de mi perverso comportamiento de los últimos meses, cuando a pesar de no ser tu culpa, de saberte incluso bien premiado por el mismo poder antiguo que castigó mi mal hacer, me deleitaba en mi propio odio volcando en ti mi sed de venganza cuando lo único que debía de hacer era perdonar y olvidar al que siempre creí culpable sin ver más allá de todo lo que hizo por redimirse.- Por fín Virginia resopló, parecía haber terminado de sacar todo aquello que tenía dentro.

-¿Tanto me temes que no me lo dijiste?.- Le preguntó inesperadamente mientras una mueca se dibujaba en su cara al hacerlo. No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a esta pregunta y aún así ya no le importó responder.

-Apenas confirmo mis sospechas Severus.

-Con el legislement…- Dedujo. Ella se limitó a asentir en silencio.- ¡Bien!- Exclamó- Será mejor entonces que vuelvas a tu torre.- La firmeza de su voz contrastaba con el cúmulo de sentimientos que le transmitía, pero al verse libre de sus manos Guilmain dio voluntariamente un paso atrás tratando de ampliar el espacio entre ellos.- Te trajo aquí un propósito y por ahora no podemos hacer más que esperar. Aunque habrá que vigilarla.

-De eso ya nos encargamos Harry, Remus y yo.- Snape la miró iracundo al recordarle al otro hombre, pero se notó que hizo un gran esfuerzo en contenerse y no decir nada, quizás recordando su anterior advertencia al respecto.- Por favor Severus, déjalo en nuestras manos, no queremos que sospeche nada y tu intervención podría… ser peor- Terminó casi sin voz y entristecida por él. Recordarle que la relación con su hija no era buena no era demasiado apropiado, pero es que ahora quien primaba para ella era Mahe. Snape la miró un momento más y después apretó los labios una milésima de segundo antes de responderle.

-Esta bien, trataré – matizó- de no hacerlo. No obstante… tendrás que mantenerme informado o yo mismo actuaré por mi cuenta.

-De acuerdo.- Afirmó asintiendo, era un trato justo. En silencio Snape se separó de ella, le dio la espalda y permaneció erguido junto al respaldo del sofá.

-Entonces, vete antes de que…- Calló sin terminar su frase, como si con ello quisiera acallar lo que sus sentimientos decían sin poder evitarlo. Virginia no perdió la oportunidad.

-Gracias.- Musitó al pasar por su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta. Apenas tomó el pomo entre sus manos cuando él le volvió a hablar.

- ¿Me da esto… una posibilidad?

Aunque le daba la espalda sabía que él la miraba y no tenía que recurrir a lo antiguo para saber todo lo que esa pregunta les suponía. Snape nunca pedía nada, mucho menos se rebajaba de ese modo ni siquiera ante ella y sin embargo el hombre había dejado atrás un orgullo que sabía y sentía demasiado dolido esa noche para aprovechar la oportunidad de saber algo que ella misma desearía tener claro.

-Yo diría que una tregua más bien.- Respondió, tratando de modular su voz al comunicarle la verdad de cómo se sentía sin que le dañara más de lo necesario.- Nada más.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda… mi chimenea siempre está encendida para ti.

Cualquiera que hubiese escuchado tal ofrecimiento podría pensar qué significado tenían aquellas palabras, más era una gran frase para ella. Ambos sabían desde pequeños lo que significaba, No se volvió a mirarlo para evitar la tentación de no dar por finalizado ese encuentro, pero inspiró fuertemente disfrutando la sincera sonrisa que apareció en sus labios al escucharlo. Mientras abría para salir una afirmación quedó en la sala como única respuesta y despedida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Uff que agobio me dan estos capítulos. Y eso que no puedo evitar que me gusten, como autora sabéis que me encanta el personaje de Snape aunque lo saque de su caracteres. En fin, espero que no os dejéis engañar con respecto a "lo importante" de este capítulo, aquí hay mucho acumulado y ya sabéis un poquito más aunque os advierto que no es todo como ya estaréis imaginando. Pero, "para todo hay un tiempo" así que todo llegará. En fin nos vemos. Cuidaros muchos y si ya estáis de exámenes muchísima suerte a todos.

Por cierto Missi (he tenido que editar el capi por que había demasiados errores y lo odio, así que aprovecho para ponerlo que ayer me olvidé de hacerlo); que sepas que hay un par de frases en este capítulo que estan puestas a posta por TU culpa. Por hacerme sentir así desde que leíte cierto colateral. Para que veas que tus broncas a "Guilmain" (?) me influyen hasta en lo que escribo muchísimo tiempo después.


	57. Capítulo 56: El primero en llegar

**Disclaimer:**

Sentado en su despacho en las mazmorras, tomó pergamino y pluma decidido a hacer aquello que tenía en mente. Prefería arriesgarse y saber que seguir esperando con el corazón encogido por la duda...

Estimadas Guilmains,

Creo que no hace falta presentaciones pero os diré que soy Snape, Severus Snape. El motivo de mi carta es la necesidad de haceros una pregunta:.¿Os vais a portar muy mal en este fic conmigo? Lo digo porque realmente, visto lo visto, no sé qué pensar: en MA me hacéis reencontrarme con mi amor de juventud pero no saqué nada en claro; en UP me hacéis descubrir a una hija perdida y casi me matáis después; en HH me mareais continuamente con mi relación con Virginia, ya que a veces dejáis que me acerque a ella y otras veces no. Me ponéis de jefe a Potter y encima hacéis que el licántropo también ronde por aquí. ¿Os he hecho algo para que me trateis así?.¿Es que me odiais? Creo que Nigriv me tiene en buena consideración, no? No lo entiendo, si hasta los lectores me llaman mortífago desempleado! Sé que debo a Jk mi vida y eso es algo que respetais también vosotras, e igualmente sé que os debo a vosotras que salga a la luz mi caracter oculto, así como que ocurran tantas otras cosas en la historia, me gusten o no, e incluyais tantos personajes propios. Todo eso es algo que también respeto como deben hacer siempre el resto de lectores, ya que sabemos que si no, vuestra venganza puede ser terrible. No obstante... no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que hacéis porque vuelvo al punto de partida: me tratáis mal. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esta carta no servirá para nada (solo para que Mahe la autora haga otro de sus disparatados disclaimers) pero creo tener la respuesta a mis preguntas: no ganáis nada con escribir esta historia, solo la posibilidad de pasarlo bien y divertiros así que... definitivamente es que os divierte verme sufrir así, no es eso? En fin, tendré que aceptarlo como mortif...digooo, como mago que soy pero quería dejar expresada formalmente mi queja. Sin más, me despido saludándoos atentamente hasta la próxima jugada que vayais a hacerme.

Firmado: Severus Snape

Hola! Aquí Mahe con vosotros una semanita más : ) ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo genial ya que me tomé una excedendia en el trabajo durante un tiempo bien largo y me está sentando estupendamente esto de no tener que madrugar por las mañanas, jeje. Pero no ha sido por gusto, realmente no podía aguantar más ni físicamente, ni psicológicamente así que la opción más válida y menos drástica era tomarme un tiempo para mí y luego volver :S. Peroahora que me lo puedo permitir ¿por qué no hacerlo? con lo que aquí estoy, tan feliz y tranquila como no lo estaba hacía mucho tiempo. Pero bueno, vamos a dejar de cháchara personal y vamos con los rr, vale? Por cierto, dejo las respuestas al pasapalabra de UP:

**A**nimales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos - **B**ill - **C**urse force - **D**ebilis corpus - **E**strella del viento : ) - **F**urorem Avis - **G**art (una de las runas antiguas en el juego del tren) - **H**orrorem Formidum - **I**gnota nulla cupido (una de las frases que dice Sirius para librarse del hechizo de Bellatrix) - **J**ames - Flitwic**k** - **L**ethifolds - **M**aledictionem Diabolus - Pomo**n**a - **O**joloco - **P**etrificus Mortem - **Q**uidditch - **R**umpere Osium - **S**ine Sentium - Pro**t**ego - Rodolph**u**s - **V**iperamortem - **W**ronski - Féni**x** - ¡**Y**a eres mía! (ñam:D) - **Z**uuuuuummmmmmmmmm...

Qué cantidad de hechizos tuvismos que inventarnos, por Merlín y todos los brujos! Ya habréis visto, Missi y Stiby, lo perdidas o encontradas (según el caso) que estábais con el pasapalabra. Esa memoria... :P Antes de los rr, la profecía para aquellos que la intentaron descifrar:

**"Nacido de aquellos que mantuvieron la esperanza"** Esto está claro, habla de los Evans y su esperanza en tener un hijo.  
**"desde la oscuridad del olvido verá la luz."** y este hijo llegó cuando menos lo esperaban  
**"Tiempos oscuros pasaran y, mientras duren,"** Se refiere a la etapa de destrucción y muerte que sembró Voldemort  
**"su existencia no sería inútil al mayor:"** atención a la doble negación: la existencia de Mark hubiera sido útil al mayor, es decir, al mayor de los herederos, a Voldemort, el cual coexistía con Harry en ese tiempo y de saber de la existencia de Mark podría haberlo utilizado en contra de Harry.  
**"nadie debe conocerlo hasta que llegue su tiempo;"** se entiende también, no?  
**"como al resto, y al resto, oculto ha de quedar."** ni siquiera el resto, es decir, los demás herederos lo conocerán antes del tiempo indicado.  
**"Aquella que une a los opuestos en uno solo"** Aquella es Lily (nada de Mahe ni Virginia, ellas solo fueron el canal para transmitir la profecía) une a los opuestos, es decir a los herederos de Slytherin, en uno solo, en Harry  
**"por la seguridad de dos velar debiera,"** la seguridad de dos (Harry y Mark) y quien vela por ellos siguen siendo Lily con su silencio  
**"aunque su secreto oculte lo que solo cuatro puedan desvelar"** el secreto de ocultar a Mark hasta el momento en que debiera ser desvelado, el momento en que los demás herederos vayan a salir también a la luz.

Espero haberla explicado dentro de lo explicable ; ) De todas formas, aunque algunas de vuestras explicaciones (valga la...)casi han sido subirse por las ramas, hay otras que también podrían interpretarse bien conlo que aquí se dice. Sea como sea, gracias a Missi, Stiby y Dum por haber intentado desvelarla ; )

**Missginni:** Y empezamos contigo! Sobre la profecía, ya has visto la respuesta. Sobre lo demás, a ver qué te respondo. Te doy la razón en que UP era más fácil de desgranar que HH. El otro día se lo comentaba a Nigriv, y es que UP tenía una trama central y las subyacentes eran más "ligeras" por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero HH, tiene trama central, subtrama, subtrama de la subtrama... Si nos hacemos líos nosotras, no quiero ni pensar vosotros. Veo que en este capi te has reído menos, no? y eso? es que es raro en tí. :P Contigo no sabemos si un capi o una escena ha quedado tensa, dramática o romántica porque como siempre te ríes, nos perdemos un poco. Sinceramente, es un poco frustrante no saber si hemos llegado a transmitir lo que queríamos por el hecho de que por ejemplo, en una escena tensa nos encontramos una carcajada enorme. Pero en fin, nosotras seguiremos intentándolo (sorry, pero tenía que soltarlo!) Que gracia cuando haces el análisis sobre el profundo conocimiento que se tienen entre sí entre Snape-Guilmains para luego terminar como resultado la suposición de que a lo mejor así no termina muerto, jeje. Lo mismo el conocerse tan bien hace que precisamente termine más muerto que ninguno, quien sabe... Como parece que lo dudas, te confirmo que el de la maldición es Lestrange. Y te lo confirmo simplemente porque se dice en el capi, jaja (no creas que te voy a contar algo nuevo que no debas saber aún :P) Y sobre que acabó con Lestrange, que no lo hemos dicho abiertamente? pero si se vio en el capi como se lo cargaba con un Avada! ay, que memoria de hace tropecientos capítulos atrás, jajaj. Eso sí, parece que Virginia ya va tomando conciencia de quién le provocaba ese odio, puede ser bueno para la relación con Snape pero... Lupin es mucho Lupin así que cuidado con cuál puede ser su decisión final. Lo de la chimenea que estará siempre encendida, si es cierto que también pensé heineken y me reí a pesar de saber su significado pero es que suena... heineken, jeje. En fin, se te acabó el capi y a mí se me acabó tu rr. Me alegro de que te gustara y espero que te sigan gustando (aunque te rías :P)

**Celina**: Me parece a mí que tendrás que venir por Córdoba a echarle una reprimenda a las musas para que regresen a tiempo, sí. Bueno, la mía parece que volvió a aparecer con esto de tener ahora muuuucho tiempo libre pero la de Nigriv va y viene, está un poco indecisa. Y es la de ella la que más urge ahora. Nigriv tiene que estar supercontenta de ver que un capi así te ha llegado tanto (estoy contenta hasta yo que no lo he escrito, jeje) pero es verdad, según se avanza en el capi, se va pasando por la emoción que va sintiendo cada personaje según toque.Tú lo has dicho: flipante. Bueno, chiquita, espero que todo te vaya bien y te mandamos besos desde este rinconcito de Andalucía.

**Marc:** Uola, compañero! gracias por tu rr semanal :) A ver si el capi de hoy también te gusta ;) Besos

**Stiby:** Aún sigues alucinando al ver que recordaste la A? jajaja, tienes unas cosas de San Mungo :D Uff, llamas a Harry ojiverde, qué poco me gusta! de siempre que he visto ese apelativo, me ha sonado a lechuga o algo así, horrible. Sobre el tiempo que ha pasado, aunque parezca una eternidad, te comento que este legislemens transcurre en el mes de Noviembre, así que Snape hace poco más de un año que se enteró de que era papi. Cada grupo de capis suelen transcurrir en un mes concreto para así nosotras no meter la pata en la transcripción de la historia. Si te fijas, en el verano hay un gran número de capis pero con la luna cada uno ocurre en un mes concreto; la llegada a Hogwarts y algunos más en Septiembre; el primer ataque en Octubre y ahora esto en Noviembre. Siempre va a haber algo clave en cada mes. Pero tienes razón, parece que hace una eternidad, jeje. A ver qué más te contesto que hoy no estoy inspirada. Al final Snape os ha puesto en la pista de qué es lo que le ocurrió a Mahe pero no lo sabéis todo. Quizá llegue el momento en que lo sepáis, quizá no... quien sabe con nosotras. El tutor de Snape no fue Voldemort, fue Lestrange pero ya veo que después caíste. Eso sí, sobre por qué no recuerda Mahe a Remus es porque Virginia le lanzó a la niña tantos obliviates que le borró su primer año de vida, está vacía (por ahora) de recuerdos de ese tiempo y poco antes de cumplir el año y medio, cuando la atacaron con la maldición, Virginia se fue con ella así que era imposible que entre unas cosas y otras, Mahe recuerde a Lupin. Lo de la chimenea, simplemente es la forma en la que ellos se comunicaban habitualmente, es como hacer una referencia a recuerdos de juventud entre ambos. Y bueno, dejo tu rr ya porque sigues elucubrando según lees y no te puedo contestar más ; ) Besos.

**Dum:** Me alegra saber que tus pulmones, nariz y resto de cuerpo ya están en condiciones aunque te hayas resignado a verte más viejecito. Por muchos años que puedas tener, lo importante es como te sientas interiormente, el ánimo, las ganasde hacer cosas y las ilusiones aunque... estar enfermo no es un síntoma de mucha juventud. Pero tú me entiendes(o no :S). Es cierto que llegaron más rr pero parece que esta semana fue la de sequía para Nigriv. Lástima porque el capítulo merecía una lectura a fondo. Lo bueno es que los habituales que envíais los rr de calidad no habéis fallado, así que como ya dije en una de mis contestaciones, la calidad ha compensado la cantidad. Por un momento pensé si nos preguntabas cuánto faltaba para que matasemos al lector de las maldiciones pero ya vi que te referías a Dumbledore, jaja. Si lo matamos, que no te aseguro nada, no sabemos cómo, ni cuándo será (te lo crees? yo tampoco) pero no tiene por qué morir, lo podemos necesitar. Tal y como digo al final de este capi, el tema de la actualización se verá interrumpida si la cosa sigue igual dentro de una semana o dos como mucho. Sentimos tener que hacerlo pero las cosas han surgido así. Muchas veces, Nigriv me dice que la próxima vez no publicará un fic hasta que no esté acabado, como ocurrió con UP, para que precisamente no ocurra esto. Pero si hubiesemos esperado a acabar HH para poder publicarlo, aún no habríamos subido ni un capítulo y eso que en Septiembre hará un año que comenzamos a subirlo aquí en ffnet. No podíamos dejar que la gente que nos leyó nos olvidase y se olvidase de la historia, así que nos lanzamos a la publicación creyendo que tendríamos margen de tiempo y lo hemos tenido porque de hecho sigue habiendo mucho escrito posterior a esto pero... hay algunas cosillas que se escaparon y el tiempo nos alcanzó. En cuanto a la profecía, ya has visto lo que significaba cada frase, y en cuanto al capítulo, tienes toda la razón en pensar que no se lo podremos nada fácil a Mahe (la del fic, claro, a mí que me dejen tranquila) porque aunque Snape ha visto "algo", está claro que por su reacción, ella también ha visto algo o al menos lo ha intuído y si es así... te aseguro que no debe ser nada bueno. Veremos a ver cómo desarrollamos los acontecimientos. Haces un resumen concreto y conciso de la relación entre Snape y Virginia, y estás en lo más acertado. La cuestión es saber qué decidirá hacer esta mujer puesto que parece ser que ambos hombres están por la labor con ella. Podría responderte a la pregunta sobre qué pasa con Voldemort y Mark al ser ambos herederos pero... te revelaría algo importante y estoy segura de que preferirás leerlo cuando llegue el momento. Pero descuida, que no hay error y ambos son herederos ; ) Espero que tu PC haya resistido a los troyanos (hace un ratito me entró a mí uno pero afortunadamente el antivirus reaccionó a tiempo) y podamos seguir viendote por aquí porque será un placer.

Y bien, vamos con el capítulo. Atentos a todo lo que viene en cursiva en este capi, a ver si sabéis de dónde sale. Si os perdéis, luego os hago un "Oriéntame".

* * *

**Capítulo 56: El primero en llegar **

(Por Mahe)

Aunque el saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas casi se había convertido en una obsesión durante aquellos días, obsesión hasta el punto de preparar una encerrona a Guilmain para intentar averiguarlo, ahora que sabía que Mark era el heredero de Slytherin sentía un desasosiego que le oprimía el pecho angustiosamente. Sospecharlo era una cosa, confirmarlo era otra: era saber que su primo también tendría que enfrentarse a lo que les estuviese preparado a los cuatro herederos y por lo tanto, era estar en peligro. De todas formas, era consciente que esa inquietud que sentía no solo era provocada por la revelación de aquella noche si no también por el estado de Mahe, por la claridad con la podía captar sus sensaciones como si fueran propias aunque había veces que se extrañaba no percibirlas como esperaba cuando bien sabía que había momentos en los que no se encontraba bien: eso era algo que siempre podía ver en sus ojos aunque su corazón lo callase y negase. Su propio temor se mezclaba en todo aquello, no sabiendo si el legislemens al que había sido sometida habría despertado lo que con tanto recelo trataban de evitar que recordase porque precisamente, su última reacción, la que hizo finalizar tan precipitadamente la "intrusión" a su mente no fue de lo más tranquilizadora. Mark, Mahe… ¿podía tener más preocupaciones en ese momento? Confiaba que no.

Cuando se aseguró de haberla dejado dormida y tranquila, salió de su habitación para encaminarse al despacho de Dumbledore. Era bastante tarde pero una noticia como era el descubrimiento de un nuevo heredero, no era algo que pudiera dejarlo para el día siguiente como si fuera cualquier nimiedad, ni él podía quedarse tranquilo si no se lo contaba. Los pasillos, más que solitarios y silenciosos por la hora, parecían estar expectantes ante su presencia, como si cada cuadro, cada estatua estuviesen atentos a sus movimientos sabiendo que aquel joven que caminaba por el corredor sería uno de los que defendería los muros que albergaban el castillo de magia y hechicería si se presentaba alguna vez el peligro**…**

Confome subía las escaleras hacia la torre donde se situaba el despacho del director, no pudo evitar recordar como no hacía ni un mes, él mismo confirmó su verdadera identidad, de dónde procedía su sangre. Algo que había tenido que asimilar con rapidez porque en sus manos había quedado la responsabilidad de encontrar a sus otros tres compañeros puesto que nunca se sabía cuando iba a ser necesario reunirles a los cuatro, nunca se sabía si tendrían que enfrentarse a otro ataque, justo como ocurrió aquella noche**…**

_La puerta se abrió como si esperara su presencia y entró en el despacho seguido de Snape y Harry. Ninguno de los tres habían cruzado palabra en el recorrido desde el Gran comedor cuyo techo, siempre tan hermoso y mágico, había quedado reducido a una gran grieta como la que el propio Dumbledore sentía en su orgullo y en su propio corazón ante el ataque pertrechado. Sabía que podían estar en peligro pero sin duda, fueron a atacar donde más podía doler. Rodeó la mesa sentándose en silencio y los dos profesores le imitaron sentándose frente a él. Nadie hablaba, solo silencio, disimulados ronquidos de los antiguos directores, y tensión, mucha tensión. Fawkes emitió una triste nota desde su garganta en un intento de consuelo y desplegó sus alas hasta posarse en el suelo junto al director, que le miró enternecido._

_-Ya sabes lo que ha ocurrido ¿verdad? –le preguntó casi en un susurro y el fénix entornó la cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras una pequeña y brillante lágrima caía de sus ojos, tan brillante como la mirada azul del director en ese momento por las que él mismo trataba de retener. Dumbledore extendió la mano hacia el fénix y la lágrima cayó sobre su palma mientras otra nota nostálgica salió de la garganta del ave. El director posó su mano sobre la mesa, con la lágrima de Fawkes aún brillando como un pequeñito diamante y suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. La pequeña gota se fue evaporando hasta prácticamente desaparecer y entonces, Dumbledore inspiró tomando aire y abrió los ojos alzando la mirada hacia Harry y Snape que le observaban atentos pero en absoluto silencio. La expresión del director era diferente a la de segundos antes en los que parecía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Ahora volvía a reflejar la determinación y seguridad con la que había dado las órdenes en el Gran Comedor hacía un rato para dirigir a sus profesores tras el ataque. Los miró durante un momento alternativamente y sin darle vueltas al asunto, dijo:_

_-Tenemos graves problemas._

_-¿Qué ocurre, señor? –preguntó Harry adelantándose a Snape- ¿Y por qué las defensas han caído?_

_-¿QUE! –exclamó Snape casi en grito- ¿Qué las defensas han caído? Pero ¿cómo es posible? –el silencio a su pregunta solo le hizo seguir farfullando en un tono totalmente irónico- No, claro, es obvio por qué han caído, como no…_

_-Severus, sé lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que las defensas estaban perfectamente establecidas. Hogwarts ha estado hasta ahora tan bien protegido como siempre –interrumpió el director mirándole fijamente. _

_-Pero la falta de experiencia... -comenzó a replicar pero Dumbledore le volvió a interrumpir._

_-La falta de experiencia estuvo perfectamente suplida, Severus. Recuerda que los otros tres Jefes de Casa son antiguos. Más magia y seguridad que la que ellos pueden imponer a sus casas gracias a su poder no puede hacerlo nadie. _

_Snape resopló larga y profundamente decidido a no abrir más la boca al tiempo que Harry, intentaba disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios al ver como la cetrina piel del ex profesor de Pociones tomaba un color rosado por su azoramiento al haberse visto reprendido por el director en supresencia. El chico centró de nuevo su atención en el director y éste en él, empezando a hablarle. _

_-Harry… ¿recuerdas lo que es esto, verdad? -el director posaba su mano sobre el antiguo libro cuya magia y esencia dio vida a aquel castillo. Harry lo conocía bien ya que en él se encontraba el conjuro y la forma que aprendieron para establecer las Defensas a principios del curso escolar así que asintió confuso por la pregunta. Dumbledore se limitó a sonreír levemente pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en cuanto siguió hablando- En contraposición a este libro, existe otro. Un libro que en lugar de crear, renacer y descubrir lo más bello de la magia, destruye, marchita y acaba con todo lo más puro… ¿has oído hablar de ese otro libro? _

_Contuvo el aire por un instante sintiendo la mirada de Snape clavada en él. Admitir que sabía de su existencia era implicar al profesor por haberles revelado tal secreto cuando aprendieron las protecciones del castillo; negarlo sería mentir al director con la posibilidad de que se diese cuenta. Pero aquello no era lo peor: las palabras de Dumbledore confirmando que realmente ese otro libro existía, fue el rayo helado que sintió cruzarle de pies a cabeza. Resopló con fuerza y dejó que todo el aire retenido escapara de sus pulmones. _

_-Sí –contestó con firmeza- Sé algo de la existencia de ese otro libro –sintió como Snape se movía incómodo por la silenciosa acusación de Harry- pero… señor, pensé que solo era un rumor, una especie de leyenda como suele haber sobre el bien y el mal –Dumbledore suspiró- Pero sus palabras indican que… realmente existe. –el director asintió con pesadez tras unos segundos de mirarle fijamente, viendo como los ojos verdes de Harry comprendían el alcance de lo que aquello representaba dentro de la confusión que sentía por su revelación. El chico tragó saliva sintiéndose más inquieto aún mientras Snape permanecía callado pero atento a todo- Pero señor, usted… ¿usted lo ha visto alguna vez? –preguntó aún sin poder creer que pudiera ser verdad._

_-Muchas veces, Harry –afirmó con una triste y dolorosa expresión en su rostro. El chico frunció el ceño sin comprender y Dumbledore le aclaró- Lo he visto en todas y cada una de mis pesadillas. _

_-Pero… señor –se atrevió a seguir hablando temeroso de la respuesta que le ofreciera- ¿quién tiene ese libro ahora? Porque en caso de que Voldemort lo hubiese tenido, él está muerto y sus seguidores más cercanos o también están muertos o encarcelados –replicó inquieto intentando encontrar un argumento coherente a todo aquello- ¿Quién puede tenerlo ahora? –repitió pero la ausencia de explicación por parte del director que le miraba atento solo hizo que Harry sintiese como el mayor de los temores se apoderaba de él - Porque… él está muerto¿verdad? Voldemort no existe, acabé con él… ¿no es cierto? –volvió a preguntar en un intento de asegurarse de que su duelo en la noche de la batalla terminó como recordaba aunque lo sabía muy bien. Dumbledore inspiró levemente y contestó._

_-Esa noche acabaste con él, Harry, pero el mal puede volver en muchas formas._

_El silencio se hizo durante unos instantes entre los tres, cada uno perdido a su forma en sus pensamientos entre el ataque al techo encantado, la existencia del libro oscuro y el posible "propietario". Esta vez fue Snape quien comenzó a hablar._

_-Albus ¿crees entonces que lo que ha ocurrido en el Gran Comedor tiene que ver con… ese libro? _

_-Sin duda –confirmó tajantemente- Un ataque así solo ha podido prepararse con ese libro y lo que es más grave… desde dentro del castillo._

_Un corriente helada como el filo de una navaja cruzó el despacho ante tal rotundidad. Snape y Harry no pudieron evitar mirarse entendiendo el temor en los ojos del otro y como si fueran uno solo, regresaron la mirada al director. _

_-Pero ¿desde dentro?_._¿cómo?_._¿quién? –preguntaron ambos atropelladamente impulsados por los nervios. Aquello parecía descontrolarse por momentos y escaparse sin remedio de las manos. Dumbledore hizo un gesto para que guardasen silencio y pudiera continuar explicándoles._

_-No sabría deciros ni quién, ni cómo, ni cuándo pero… sí que ha sido desde aquí. La única forma de acabar con el encantamiento de Rowena es destruir su esencia desde el lugar donde conjuró el hechizo de ese hermoso techo. Y ella lo conjuró dentro de este castillo, así pues la maldición que ha acabado con el encantamiento ha sido también desde aquí –abrió el libro casi por la mitad y comenzó a pasar varias páginas hasta detenerse en una de ellas y leyó._

"_En este lugar podrán disfrutar de la más hermosa vista todos aquellos que habiten nuestro castillo. Luz, sol, estrellas, luna… en definitiva magia y belleza es lo que podrán ver cuando alcen sus ojos al techo del Gran comedor. El encantamiento siempre estará protegido por las defensas que salvaguarden al castillo y por la pureza del poder que en él reside, no pudiendo hacer nada el exterior sobre él: la magia cuidará de la magia"_

_Tras leer el párrafo, encontró de nuevo la mirada con los dos profesores y explicó:_

_-Rowena dejó escrito en este libro cómo realizó el encantamiento y cómo, en medida de protección, había respaldado su hechizo con la magia que se emplea para proteger a Hogwarts haciendo imposible que alguien intentase realizar algún acto en contra desde fuera. Así que… desgraciadamente, solo queda la cierta posibilidad de que ha sido desde dentro. _

_-¡Pero eso significa que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros! –exclamó Snape levantándose con ímpetu comenzado a pasear indignado- Alguien que nos ha estado burlando desde que llegamos, alguien… -se detuvo mirando al director. Harry se había girado en su asiento para observarle mejor-… alguien de los nuevos profesores con el suficiente deseo de hacer daño por venganza o por… odio. _

_Director y profesor mantuvieron los ojos fijos uno en el otro mientras Harry trataba de asimilar la suposición de Snape hasta que cayó en la cuenta de hacia quien podía estar dirigiendo sus sospechas. _

_-¡Pero señor!_._¡No tenemos pruebas para acusar a nadie! –repuso exaltado._

_-Potter ¡está claro que es alguien de los nuevos!_._¡Los demás llevamos aquí años y nunca nos hemos atrevido a atentar contra el castillo o alguno de nosotros! _

_-¡No puedes acusar a la gente así como así! –le reprochó duramente el muchacho-¡Hay que tener pruebas para culpar a alguien por muy sospechoso que sea_!.¡_Eso es algo que deberías recordar bien!_

_Snape no aguantó la ironía y se acercó al chico que se había levantado encarándole. Pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros los cuales expresaban tanta rabia y coraje que no era difícil imaginar que en cualquier momento pudieran sacar las varitas y batirse en duelo. Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y les interpeló a los dos tan ásperamente que su voz casi no parecía haber sido suya._

_-¡Basta ya_!._¡No perdáis los nervios! Tenemos que encontrar soluciones ¡no añadir más problemas a todo esto! Haced el favor de sentaros. ¡Aún no terminé de hablar! -tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente, resoplando con fuerza, ambos hombres volvieron a tomar asiento de mala gana- Sin duda, la señorita Guilmain tiene razón en que nunca cambiaréis. Pero tenéis que ser conscientes de que ahora más que nunca debéis tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar, debéis colaborar y permanecer unidos. Si os he traído a los dos a mi despacho para analizar lo que ha ocurrido es porque confío plenamente en vosotros –se dirigió hacia Snape- Severus, sabes que, aparte de Minerva, eres el profesor en quien más me he apoyado en todo este tiempo y uno de los que más valoro sabiendo el riesgo que has corrido desde que te uniste a nosotros –se volvió esta vez hacia Harry- Y tú, Harry, no solo eres mi subdirector, eres el mejor mago que conozco, a quien más aprecio de todos –expresó sinceramente sin hacer caso de que Snape pudiera molestarse por sus palabras- Ante una situación como esta, es a vosotros dos a quien acudo para que me ayudéis, no para que hagáis las cosas más difíciles. _

_La correcta pero contundente regañina consiguió apocar a los dos profesores y finalmente pareció que las aguas volvieron a su cauce entre ellos, dentro de lo que se podía esperar._

_-Lo siento –murmuró Harry._

_-Lo mismo digo –repuso Snape._

_-Eso está mejor –confirmó el director con una leve sonrisa. Se detuvo un momento y trató de sopesar como continuar explicando lo que aún tenía en mente- Bien, ha quedado claro que estamos en peligro mientras esa fuerza de poder está en Hogwarts pero… aunque es importante tratar de descubrir dónde puede estar ese libro o quien es el causante de todo, hay algo más importante aún. –los dos profesores le interrogaron con la mirada aturdidos de que el asunto pudiera complicarse aún más- Hay que descubrir lo único que podrá salvarnos en el caso de que lo peor se acerque._

_-¿Pero qué es? -preguntó Snape al tiempo que Dumbledore bajaba la cabeza ligeramente para volver a alzarla llenando de aire sus pulmones._

_-Lo único que mantendrá al castillo y su magia en pie: los herederos de cada una de las casas, los herederos de Hogwarts._

_Los herederos, la clave de todo. Por un momento, el desconcierto creció más aún entre los dos profesores porque, efectivamente, todo se iba complicando según transcurrían los segundos. Sabiendo que podía sonar un poco absurdo porque si no, no les pediría que los buscase, Harry se atrevió a preguntar._

_-¿Y sabe quiénes son?_

_-Debéis descubrirlos –repitió Dumbledore- Solo puedo confirmaros que los cuatro están aquí ¿verdad? _

_Esa última comprobación la realizó mirando al Sombrero Seleccionador que hizo un movimiento hacia delante como confirmación a la pregunta del director._

_-Ciertamente, reunidos están. Así lo dije el primer día y así lo mantengo. _

_-Pero… si son alumnos, hay más de mil –exclamó Snape- ¡Será como buscar una varita falsa en Ollivanders! _

_La confusión tanto en su rostro como en el de Harry era tan extrema ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que Dumbledore continuó hablando para poder así llegar a lo que realmente quería anunciar._

_-Es cierto que son más de mil alumnos pero… se presentarán situaciones, ocurrirán hechos concretos, se descubrirán pistas o pruebas que nos conduzcan a ellos, consiguiendo finalmente que los herederos salgan a la luz. _

_-Tal y como lo explica parece fácil pero… no creo que lo sea –expresó Harry con desánimo al ver que aquello era realmente complicado. Vio como Dumbledore le miraba fijamente a los ojos y una luz, un brillo especial se asomó a ellos así como una leve sonrisa tras su barba blanca. No entendió esa súbita expresión de ánimo, quizá de emoción pero por un momento creyó solo haberla imaginado cuando de pronto, el profesor se levantó pesadamente de su silla. No era posible que Dumbledore pudiera mostrar algún atisbo de estar contento en aquella situación por la que estaban pasando. Le siguió con la mirada y, sin entender por qué, sintió un pellizco en el estómago: el director cogía algo de una estantería y, sentándose nuevamente, posó el objeto sobre la mesa volviendo a encontrar sus ojos con los del chico. _

_-¿Qué es esto, Harry?_

_El muchacho bajó la vista hacia el objeto y tragando saliva volvió a mirar al director. Carraspeó y contestó._

_-Es la… la espada de Godric Gryffindor._

_-Exacto. ¿Te importaría recordarnos qué hiciste hace seis años con ella?_

_Sin darse cuenta, su respiración se había acelerado al igual que sus latidos de tal forma que se extrañaría que Mahe no le estuviese sintiendo desde la sala de profesores. Trató de serenarse sin entender por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso. _

_-Maté al basilisco con esa espada. _

_-¿Y de dónde salió esa espada? –siguió preguntando Dumbledore como si aquello fuera un interrogatorio._

_-Del Sombrero Seleccionador._

_-Un sombrero que cuando llegó hasta ti gracias a Fakwes no tenía nada en su interior –el chico asintió levemente conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo como las rodillas le temblaban a pesar de estar sentado y como las manos se le quedaban frías y sudorosas por los nervios- Una espada que surgió de la nada para que solo el legítimo heredero y la verdadera sangre de Gryffindor pudiera empuñarla._

_Dumbledore se echó hacia atrás en su asiento esbozando una sonrisa mientras Snape abría los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo escuchado pero sin pronunciar palabra. De todas formas se había quedado sin habla. Y si Snape se había quedado mudo, Harry se había quedado petrificado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y de repente se dio cuenta de que casi había dejado de respirar. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones y como pudo recobró la consciencia de donde estaba, tratando de asimilar y articular palabra._

_-No… no sé si he entendido bien, señor. –tomó aire varias veces de forma rápida y parpadeando como para despejarse de un sueño, preguntó- ¿Me está queriendo decir que yo… que yo soy el…?_

_-El heredero de Gryffindor._

_Los murmullos de los antiguos directores no se hicieron esperar. Demasiado habían aguantado en silencio. _

_-Pero señor ¡debe haber algún error! –exclamó- ¡Yo no puedo ser el heredero! _

_Dumbledore volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa sonriendo tiernamente a Harry que se mostraba totalmente aturdido e inquieto ante la noticia. _

_-Mira Harry, al igual que Rowena dejó escrito en este libro cuál era la forma en que su precioso techo estaba protegido, Godric también habló de su espada, era muy preciada para él –sonrió levemente y continuó-. Dejó claro que solo su heredero podría hacerse con ella y más en el caso de que estuviera en peligro. –Harry resopló con fuerza pero el profesor prosiguió su explicación- Si tú no fueras un Gryffindor de sangre, aunque Fakwes te hubiese llevado aquel día el Sombrero Seleccionador, nada hubiera aparecido en él. Pero no fue así. ¿Quieres otra prueba? –el chico no respondió pero el director continuó como si hubiera asentido- Fuiste el profetizado para acabar con Voldemort, descendiente de Slytherin, su original heredero. _

_-Pero… esa profecía podía haber estado también dirigida hacia Neville –replicó intentando encontrar algo con que rebatir toda aquella locura y poder seguir siendo Harry, Harry a secas- Usted me lo dijo. _

_-Y es cierto, pero sabes que Voldemort te marcó como a su igual, buscó al que era mestizo como él. Buscó al que era heredero de su fundador como lo era él mismo… -el chico cerró los ojos por un momento llevándose las manos a la cabeza para masajearse las sienes, como si así consiguiera ordenar tanta idea e información que le aturdían. Snape se mantenía en silencio mirándolo fijamente- Sé que todo esto es difícil de asimilar, Harry, pero… cuando antes lo hagas será mejor para todos. Sobre todo porque a partir de ahora quedan tres herederos por buscar y es necesario encontrarlos. _

_-Esto es demasiado –murmuró- No estoy preparado para esto._

_-Dime Harry: cuando pusiste las defensas en tu casa ¿recuerdas cómo sentiste el poder?_._¿recuerdas cómo irradiabas la magia por cada poro de tu piel?_._¿recuerdas que sentiste como si el propio Godric Gryfindor estuviese allí contigo? –el chico le miró asombrado de que supiera exactamente lo que sintió y pensó aquel día pero inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza-. Te sentiste a ti mismo, todo tu potencial como heredero de Godric. El poder de Gryffindor está en ti, esa magia eres tú._

_No dijo nada durante unos minutos los cuales fueron respetados en silencio por los demás. Solo cuando pareció entender el alcance de aquellas palabras, volvió a hablar._

_-Es increíble –resopló- En verdad soy el heredero –confirmó con sus palabras como iba entendiendo todo aquel asunto, a lo que Dumbledore asintió sonriente._

_-Y ahora, profesor Snape y profesor Potter, recuerden que deben trabajar juntos en la búsqueda de los demás herederos. Pero eso sí, muestren cautela y discreción tanto en este asunto como la posible búsqueda del libro. La persona que pertrechó el ataque debe saber lo menos posible de nuestros movimientos. _

_-¿No sería conveniente buscar también a esa persona para detenerla? –preguntó de pronto Snape como si el asunto del libro y el atacante fuera en el que solo pudiera inmiscuirse. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza_

_-Esa persona solo es un peón en esta partida de ajedrez. Hay piezas más importantes y valiosas que nos ayudarán a ganarla. Y ahora, si no os importa, acudid a la sala de profesores para anunciarles que existen problemas pero… que trataremos de solventarlos. -los dos profesores se levantaron de sus asientos pero el director volvió a recordar- Sed prudentes con todo lo referente al libro y a los herederos. Es mejor que todo este tema quede entre las personas de verdadera confianza. –miró a Harry, que ya se sentía algo más tranquilo, y de nuevo la sonrisa floreció en sus labios- Es todo un honor que seas el heredero de Gryffindor. _

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la gárgola de piedra**…**

* * *

Ha llegado a la gárgola y ahí lo dejamos :D ¿Cómo no íbamos a contar cómo se enteró Harry de que era heredero? Es raro que nadie lo haya pedido pero no podía faltar algo así aunque sea dentro de un recuerdo. Espero que no os hayáis despistado: esto ocurre justo después del ataque al techo (capi 49: Noche de brujas, capi 50 del listado) aunque en el siguiente capi se siguió con la reunión y discusiones en la sala de profesores. Pero como esta charla es algo que sí pasó, aquí la contamos a través del recuerdo de Harry, el primero en llegar ;) Bueno, pues la semana que viene seguimos aunque ya os dijo Nigriv y yo misma repito: puede que en breve (y cuando digo breve, quiere decir eso: una semana más, dos a lo sumo y punto) haya que hacer un descanso y no subamos durante no sabemos cuánto tiempo debido a la falta de varios capis intermedios. Espero que a la vuelta, sigais todos ahí ;) Por lo pronto, nos vemos en 7 días, no nos falléis que ya podéis imaginar qué toca! ;) 


	58. Capítulo 57: Heredero

**Disclaimer: **

Dos mujeres con sendas túnicas que cubrían su rostro, se deslizaban sigilosamente por la que era conocida como Spinner´s End. La noche era cálida pero a pesar de ello, el escalofrío que sentían ante lo que iban a hacer era patente, aunque más en una de ellas que en la otra... Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una de las mujeres alzó el puño y llamó. A los pocos segundos, un hombre de tez cetrina y dos cortinas de pelo negro que enmarcaban su rostro aparecía por la rendija abierta.  
-Severus, tenemos que hablar.  
El hombre terminó de abrir la puerta, iluminando a las dos mujeres, sin poder borrar la sorpresa de su rostro ante la inesperada visita. Aquello parecía ser un dejà vu...  
-¡Vaya! no os esperaba -recibió temeroso- pero... adelante, estáis en vuestra casa.  
Ambas mujeres avanzaron al interior y se despojaron de sus túnicas de viaje dejándose ver aunque él ya sabía bien quienes eran desde que las había visto en el umbral. Cuando las condujo hacia el lúgubre salón, las invitó a sentarse haciendo él lo mismo para seguidamente, comenzar a hablar rompiendo el silencio.  
-¿Y bien?.¿ en qué puedo ayudaros? o... acaso es tan horrible el destino que me tenéis preparado que habéis preferido contármelo en persona?  
Nigriv y Mahe se miraron un instante tratando de disimular la inquietante sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus rostros y, carraspeando, fue Nigriv la que habló.  
-Venimos a traerte un mensaje.  
-¿Un mensaje? -preguntó Snape frunciendo el ceño. Nigriv asintió pero no continuó hablando. Se había quedado mirando al profesor sin poder evitarlo, fijando su mirada en sus ojos negros haciendo que él se comportara de la misma forma con ella, en un duelo de miradas que finalmente fue concluido por el codazo de Mahe para que reaccionara y siguiera hablando.  
-Sí -contestó por fin, frotándose el brazo y mirando de soslayo a su amiga que permanecía callada- Debido a tu carta de la pasada semana, nos ha llegado un mensaje para ti. Más que mensaje es... un consejo pero creo que deberías escucharlo.  
De pronto, Mahe metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y Snape se tensó por un momento haciendo que la chica sonriera divertida. "Tranquilo" murmuró mientras sacaba dos tarjetas de visita, las cuales tendió al profesor que, receloso, las tomó leyendo su contenido.  
-Un psicólogo...-observó la otra tarjeta- y un cardiologo? -preguntó extrañado- No entiendo.  
-Verás -comenzó a explicar Nigriv- No sabemos lo que te tiene reservado JK ya que tu postura con ella es un "poco"... ambigua pero sea lo que sea, lo respetamos, al igual que respetamos al resto de todos sus personajes y su mundo.  
-No obstante... -prosiguió Mahe sonriente ante la expresión que había utilizado a propósito- también deberás soportar lo que nosotras te tengamos preparado -la sonrisa maliciosa solo consiguió incomodar más al profesor que se removió en su asiento- y eso es algo que tú deberás respetar también por mucho que te quejes. En ese aspecto, deberás comportarte como con JK: si acatas sus decisiones sobre tu vida sin quejas, deberás acatar las nuestras.  
-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó en un tono ligeramente agudo.  
-Porque los lectores hacen lo mismo: respetan su mundo, deben respetar el nuestro. Si no, ya sabes...  
-Está bien -resopló con fuerza- tendré que soportar lo que vayáis a hacerme pero... sigo sin entender estas tarjetas.  
-Simplemente, es un consejo de uno de nuestros lectores -Snape alzó las cejas- Te hemos pedido cita en ambos especialistas porque creemos que entre una y otras, no vas a aguantar mucho.  
-¡Pero si solo soy un personaje de un libro! -replicó tembloroso, alzando la voz  
-...que se queja mucho -cortó Mahe- Ya sabes que no ganamos nada con esto, escribimos por diversión.  
-Pero ¿es que disfrutaís haciéndome sufrir o qué? -inquirió cada vez más acalorado.  
-Pues... con decirte que me gusta hacerle sufrir a Harry, te lo digo todo.  
-¡Pero si le adoras!.¿ cómo puedes ser así?  
-¡Vale ya! -exclamó Nigriv- ¡Dejad de discutir!.¡sois tal para cual!  
Mahe se echó a reir y contestó:  
-¡Pues ya somos tres!  
-¡Eso es de UP! -exclamaron Nigriv y Snape a la vez, haciendo que Mahe riera más todavía.  
-Creo que la del psicólogo deberíais quedárosla vosotras -les tendió la tarjeta con desprecio- ¡Estáis peor que yo!  
-No, gracias, estamos medicadas ya en San Mungo -contestó Mahe divertida- Haznos caso, Sev, busca ayuda especializada porque... la necesitarás. Al fin y al cabo, todos la necesitaréis -terminó de forma inquietante, levantándose del sillón- Vámonos Nigriv -comenzó a andar hacia la puerta- ¡Nigriv!  
-Sí, ya voy -contestó la joven que se había quedado quieta, observando de nuevo al profesor, el cual buscaba en su mirada un poco de compasión. Suspiró profundamente y cuando se reunió con su amiga en la puerta, ésta la hizo salir pero antes de hacerlo ella misma, se giró hacia el desconcertado profesor que las veía marchar.  
-Y ya sabes, querido Sev, que quien avisa no es Pettigrew.

Hola lectores, soy Mahe. ¿Cómo va todo? Aquí una semana más y creo que la última por ahora. El capítulo siguiente está en proceso de ser acabado por Nigriv pero aunque se terminara, hay otro más en lo que sería dentro de unas tres semanas que aún no está hecho y habría que dar otro parón así que... creo que por ahora aquí nos quedamos. De todas formas, muchos de vosotros estáis estudiando o de exámenes y casi no podéis pasar por aquí. Y encima, yo me marcho de vacaciones y justamente, si siguieramos subiendo a un ritmo más o menos regular como hasta ahora, la gran mayoría de los capis que tocan este verano son míos y no tendré Pc a mano así que la cosa se complica. Sé que habrá otros que sí tendréis tiempo para pasar por aquí pero me temo que no encontraréis para leer. Podéis releer algún capi que otro que os gustara para refrescar la mente, o leer los colaterales si no lo habéis hecho y así dejarnos opinión.O incluso pasar por nuestro perfiles individuales para saber qué otras cosas tenemos hechas a parte de lo conjunto como Guilmains. Por falta de lectura no será, aunque no sea de herederos. Siento que las cosas salgan así y ojalá pronto podamos seguir subiendo y estando en contacto con vosotros. Si no tenéis cuenta activada en ffnet, estad siempre atentos a nuestro perfil, vaya que de pronto las musas se revolucionen y podamos subir como hasta ahora. Y si tenéis cuenta, atentos a las alertas a vuestro correo. Pero bueno, por ahora vamos con los rr de esta semana y el capi en cuestión. Ya nos despediremos al final.

**Missginni:** Sacaste todo un resumen del capítulo a través del título, jeje. Pero es que estaba hecho a posta, no había que complicar la cosa cuando es un capi tipo "colateral" en el que se muestra información no dada en su momento, aunque como siempre hay cosas ocultas y otras que se desarrollarán o servirán para capítulos posteriores. Que Snape chochea? jajaja, ya te dije en el msn que ese pelo negro que tiene no es realmente negro, ya lo tiene canoso pero se lo pinta continuamente, por eso es tan graso :D Pintado con qué me dijiste para que fuera graso? Oleo? jajaja, pobrecito, a que escribe otra "carta-disclaimer" al ver que seguimos metiendonos con él.:D Tu querido amigo Dumbledore ha sido concreto: el libro oscuro lo ha visto muchas veces en sus pesadillas porque verdaderamente, imaginando lo que puede haber escrito en ese libro, debe ser su propia pesadilla. De quien no, si con eso sabes que puedes destruir Hogwarts? por eso lo ve en sus malos sueños. Quizá ese sería su boggart o su efecto tras un Horrorem Formidum, no lo has pensado? ver Hogwarts destruido... "El mal puede volver en muchas formas" y es cierto, tan cierto como que esa noche de la batalla Harry acabó con Voldemort. Pero piensa, ambiguedad, Voldemort era el mal y si recuerdas, acabó con su cuerpo pero... y su alma? y su ente? y qué hago yo dándote tantas pistas.:S jajajaja. Ahora Amy es la que se carga a la mala? jajaja, qué lío, no recuerdo si tú tenías a Amy como mala o era a Florence (tendré que preguntarle a Nigriv por si lo tiene apuntado) Bueno, lo catalogaremos como una IL de las tuyas :P A mí también me gusta cuando la magia cuida de la magia : ) Yo tampoco me puedo creer que Snape te esté cayendo mal, jejeje, es algo inverosimil viniendo de ti. Pero es que la verdad, estaba pasándose en este capi como solo él sabe hacerlo (aunque quizá eso sea lo que le haga tan irresistible ;) ) Ahora que me recuerdas lo de la frase de "como buscar una varita falsa en Ollivanders", a ver si la pongo en el juego. Tenía otra preparada y no sabía cuál utilizar pero me decanté por esta. No te imaginas la de tiempo que he tenido la original "como buscar una aguja en un pajar" en letras rojas para acordarme de pensar una similitud mágica (vamos, desde que escribí este capi hará más de medio año, hasta justo el día que lo subí aquí) Sobre la referencia que le hace Dumbledore a Harry sobre si sintió como si el propio Godric estuviera en la habitación, tiene su explicación y hoy la verás, así que paciencia ; ) Te imaginas a Snape y Harry teniendo que trabajar juntos? jajajaj, pues así es el resto del fic. Y cómo dices?Dumbledore heredero? la medicación, por favor!.:D Bueno, pues ha sido un coment diferente, es cierto, no sé por qué pero bueno, siempre puntual esperando a que suba ;) Ya me dirás qué tal con este capi y luego... a esperar. Besitos, mi niña linda.

**Anita Potter**: Uy, cuánto sin saber de ti! me alegro de verte :) Espero que los exámenes vayan bien y que podamos ser tu sustento de magia entre medias, jeje. Ya irás viendo más sobre Snape y Mahe, cada uno con sus problemas y sus cosillas pero no te lo voy a contar aquí! tendrás que seguir leyendo. Nos vemos!

**Tiky min**: Ya vas leyendo por aquí? Ok. A ver, el Oriéntame lo lancé al final del capi anterior, solo quería indicar que todo ese capi había sido el recuerdo que tenía Harry de lo que pasó cuando se enteró de que era un heredero pero en lugar de incluirlo entre los capis correspondientes (49-50), se ha contado de esta forma, como un recuerdo mientras se acerca al despacho de Dumbledore para contarle lo de Mark. Lo entiendes ahora? espero ; )

**Marc:** Que buena definición, Marc: en principio un recuerdo triste que ve la luz ante un descubrimiento inesperado, porque realmente es así : ) Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Dum:** Eres increíble, con cada rr tuyo es inevitable que la sonrisa aparezca en mi cara desde la primera palabra hasta la última (y creo que a Nigriv le pasará tres cuartas partes de lo mismo) Para nada somos tan indispensables como nos pintas pero si os entretenemos y os divertimos con la historia, eso nos sirve. Las dudas y definiciones de cada personaje han sido tan... cómo llamarlo? realistas que parece que entrevistaste a cada uno de ellos para saber qué iban pensando (quizá tu futuro estaba destinado a ser periodista y no abogado!) Il morto qui parla... ay por Merlín,creo que no volveré a llamarle por su nombre :D genial! Es cierto que hay muchos personajes como il morto, Hermione o Ron que han quedado en un segundo plano con respecto a MA y UP pero la trama está hecha de tal forma que si añadimos más subtrama para poder sacarlos a ellos, no acabaríamos nunca este fic. Pero a pesar de todo volverán a salir, no problem. Para este capi también llegaron poquitos rr y ya expliqué en mi presentación de hoy lo que ocurrirá con las actualizaciones. Ya no es un "castigo" porque algunos no dejen constancia de su lectura (aunque luego vemos el stat del fic y comprobamos la cantidad de entradas que hay, las cuales es imposible que sean todas nuestras y vuestras) pero sí será una parada por causas técnicas y me apena sobre todo por vosotros, los que sí nos seguís cada semana y nos acompañáis con vuestras palabras. Pero qué levamos a hacer, las cosas van así y no tenemos giratiempos para poder hacer que las musas escriban tranquilas y relajadas.Me alegra que te diviertan los disclaimers. Siempre digo que se me hace cada vez más dificil inventarlos pero es que es verdad. Es subir el capítulo y como me toque subir la semana siguiente, ya estoy pensando cómo hacerlo. Se me ocurren ideas, las desecho, utilizo otras nuevas... y todo por poner de forma original y divertida pero lo más diferente posible lo mismo todas las semanas. Te estoy contestando a tu rr hoy sábado 10 de junio a casi las 21h.y aún no tengo ni idea de qué haré para subir el miércoles (aunque si ya estás leyendo esto es porque he subido y ya habrás visto lo que se me habrá ocurrido) pero bueno, es una forma más de hacer trabajar a mi duende, el que se encarga de estas cosillas. Sobre el capi, es cierto lo que dices, es más revelador que intrigante porque, creo que se lo he comentado a Missginni, lo considero un capi tipo colateral, donde se ha contado algo que no se hizo en su momento. Pero ¿cómo no íbamos a contar la forma en que Harry se enteró de su destino y su reacción? sería un sacrilegio. Tienes razón en cuanto a que Dumbledore sabe más de lo que dice pero igual que siempre ve lo mejor de las personas, su costumbre de callar es inevitable. Sería curioso saber cómo sería la historia si no callara tanto, cómo se desarrollaría la trama...Uuummm... porque no es cuestión de reescribir una historia completa sin secretos pero sería interesante y posiblemente diferente, sí, jeje. Si te interesan las teorías sobre Snape en cuestión de su fidelidad a qué lado, deberías hablar con Nigriv. Creo que tiene algo preparado por ahí para nuestro foro y siendo sobre este personaje, te aseguro que pondrá alma y corazón en ello. Yo no soy muy dada a teorizar porque me junto con auténticas sabuesas que a mi me dejan como si fuera un enclenque chiuaua, así que prácticamente no abro la boca cuando se me ocurre algo por mucha ilusión que me haga porque te aseguro que ellas lo habrán descubierto años luz atrás. Cuando dejemos de actualizar, podemos seguir en contacto ya que tenemos nuestras direcciones y si no, pásate por el foro que tenemos en nuestro perfil y nos dejas un saludo por allá. Siempre serás bien recibido sea donde sea. EDITADO: ahora ya es domingo a las 15.15h, y ya tengo disclaimery como habrás comprobado, indirectamente sales tú así que te lo dedico por darme la idea de cómo hacerlo esta semana : ) EDITADO II: Estás contando los rr que entran? jajajaj, otro para San Mungo! ; )

**Ceci87:** Hola! no recuerdo si te di yo la bienvenida o fue Nigriv pero de todas formas, bienvenida de nuevo : ) Tú no te preocupes si tienes un rr ya escrito y ves que hemos subido el siguiente capi. Lánzalo de todas formas porque así sabremos con más detalle qué te habrá parecido el capítulo en cuestión y no solo un resumencillo. Que Harry tutee a Snape es algo casual. Digamos que lo hace cuando está enfadado o quiere aportar un tono irónico a sus palabras, para tratarlo de iguala igual. Si te fijas en el capi del legislemens a Mahe, ahí le habla de usted pero más por respeto a la chica que por otra cosa (aunque sus palabras suenen también irónicas en algunos momentos) Creo que todos esperamos lo mismo que tú, que se reconstruya el techo encantado porque verdadermante es una lástima mirar hacia arriba y ver esa enorme grieta. Te confirmo que Guilmain ha recuperado prácticamente todo su poder pero no debe dejarse llevar por el odio para evitar perderlo de nuevo. Y en cuanto a Snape, no te cae bien nuestro Sev? nos encanta cuando alguno de vosotros nos decís que le tenéis lástima o que desgraciadamente os cae bien porque siendo como es el personaje oficial, es dificil haceros cambiar de opinión. De todas formas, tienes razón, tanto el oficial como el nuestro, odian a Lupin, a Sirius, a Harry y si te fijas a todo hombre que se le ponga por delante (y nuestro Sev, coincide que es a todo el que se ponga delante de sus mujeres, jejeje) Al menos, no crees que sea justo que sufra tanto, eso quiere decir que un poco de lástima te da pero... te aseguro que sufrir, sufre. Es que el fondo, muy en el fondo, tiene un corazoncito latiendo ; ) Lupin también lo pasa mal pero nos ensañamos menos con él, pobrecito, tampoco nos gusta verlo sufrir mucho aunque sentimentalmente sí lo esté haciendo. Piensas que la heredera de Ravenclaw es Nora pero si es solo una chiquilla! y a Mahe la pones también como posible heredera pero me la cambias de casa. Uummm, no sé yo... Ya veremos ;) Esperamos verte más seguido. Besitos.

**Nigriv Guilmain**, ah no! que es **Stiby** con una multijugos :D Buena idea la de Nigriv de mandar tu rr, porque así todos podrán ver a qué grado llega tu locura, jeje. No sé por qué te da tantos problemas la página. Yo, que soy muy mal pensada, creo que tu padre están tan harto de que estés leyendo en internet que ha desconfigurado algo, ya verás como es así. También me preguntaba cómo es que no estabáis curiosos por saber cómo se había enterado Harry de que es heredero siendo un fic de herederos. Tanto pedir clases hizo que ni os acordaseis. Pero bueno, nosotras sí que nos hemos acordado, como olvidar a mi niño, y ahí tuvisteis el capi en cuestión. Me alegro de que te gustara. Tú crees que Snape y Harry van a disculparse de corazón el uno con el otro? jajajaj, eso ni en sueños, todo con la boca pequeña. El único momento en el que estuvieron más cercanos fue después de la batalla, cuando Mahe murióy ni aún así creo que una escena como esa se vuelva a repetir (o quien sabe... ; ) )Harry no olvida lo travieso que fue en sus años de estudiante pero ahora que es más responsable, lo ve de diferente manera. Quizá por eso te sorprendiera el comentario que hizo, que si te soy sincera ahora mismo no recuerdo cual es, así que te respondo esto por inercia, jeje. Dumbledore está realmente preocupado, tenlo por seguro, pero si quiere encontrar a los herederos antes incluso que a la mala, es por algo, no porque sea un fic de herederos porque... si lo piensas, la raíz del problema no es ella ; ) Yo tampoco sé si Dumbledore sabe quienes son los otros tres herederos (no lo sé? mal asunto, jajaja) pero es lo que tú dices, si lo supiera no haría que Harry se vuelva loco buscándolos. O quizá lo sepa pero por alguna razón oculta, quiere poner a prueba a Harry para que los encuentre él. Del viejete se puede esperar todo. No te preocupes por tardar en leer, si al final lo que me ha sorprendido es que te haya dado tiempo pero te lo agradecemos un montón : ) Espero que no tengamos que parar meses, de hecho, hace un ratito lo estábamos hablando Nigriv y yo por teléfono, que no es nuestra intención a no ser que se pongan muy mal las cosas porque no queremos ni que os perdais en la historia, ni perderos como lectores. A ver qué pasa pero eso sí, sin agobios. No recordaba que eras de Madrid! Fíjate que Nigriv y yo estuvimos hace dos semanas allí para la feria del libro y la firma de Laura Gallego García de Memorias de Idhún. Quien sabe si a lo mejor nos cruzamos por la calle mientras buscábamos hambrientas y acaloradas un sitio donde comer, jajaja. Nos vemos prontito, besos!

**Andrómeda:** Hola! Cuánto tiempo! antes que nada, perdona que no te hayamos contestado a los correos pero si te soy sincera, me extraña porque siempre, sobre todo Nigriv, los contesta. Ahora mismo no recuerdo cuáles eran pero les echaré un vistazo para recordar qué nos decías. Quizá no te llegaron nuestras respuestas, no sé. Pero bueno, sabes que siempre que nos dejes rr o correo tendrás una respuestaen el capi de esa semana.Me alegro un montón de que nos hayas alcanzado, así podrás estar al día de cómo vamos. Haces un resumen de cada cosa que te ha gustado y me encanta porque a pesar de haberte leído un montón de capítulos seguidos, parace que no has olvidado contarnos nada. Nos hablas hasta de los disclaimers y los pasapalabra:D Cuéntanos de los colaterales cuando los leas, oki? si nos dejas rr allí, te lo contestaremos aquí ; ) Nos gusta meter sorpresas en todos los capis por eso nos encanta que os sorprendiera que Mark fuera el heredero de Sly, porque Harry era bastante obvio, jeje. Ya me di cuenta de que pones muchas caritas como yo, jeje, realmente no puedo evitar ponerlas porque es la misma cara que yo voy poniendo según escribo así que imagínate :D Bueno, pues lo dicho, que me encanta que nos sigas leyendo y que nos hayas dejado rr con tu resumen. Esperamos seguir viéndote por aquí, eh? Besitos para tí también.

**Anilec:** Que despiste tenía cuando vi tu nick, sabía que eras tú, Celina, pero no sé por qué pensé que ya habías mandado rr de este capi y te había contestado. Con esto de que he ido contestando los rr a ratitos me he despistado. Como bien, dices es un capi de transición aunque la verdad que lo veo más colateral porque lo hubiera podido contar fuera de la historia. Pero me alegro que a pesar de todo te haya gustado. Espero que las musas reciban toda tu energía para no tener que parar mucho tiempo. Se agradece el envío, jeje. Besitos desde aquí para allá.

Y ya no hay más por hoy, así que vamos a por el capi. Os recuerdo que Harry iba camino del despacho de Dumbledore para contarle que habían descubierto al heredero de Slytherin y por el camino, recordó cuando fue su momento. Pues bien, partimos de ahí para este nuevo capi. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 57: Heredero **

(Por Mahe)

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la gárgola de piedra…

Según había ido recordando todo lo que ocurrió aquella noche de Halloween, ahora se le antojaba lejano, como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo del que realmente había transcurrido pero se sorprendía cómo verdaderamente había asimilado su origen mejor y más rápido de lo que esperaba, algo que deseaba de corazón le ocurriese a Mark.

La escalera de caracol se puso en movimiento ascendiéndole hacia el despacho del director y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, alzó el puño llamando suavemente: no había pensado que quizá Dumbledore estuviera descansando. Pero en seguida, su voz desde el otro lado, le dio paso. Su silueta, sentada a la mesa de espaldas a la entrada, miraba hacia la ventana y antes de girarse, le saludó aún sin que el joven le hubiese dicho palabra alguna, sorprendiéndole.

-Buenas noches, Harry.  
-Buenas noches, señor. Disculpe la hora.  
-No te preocupes -contestó mientras volteaba hacia él haciendo un gesto hacia la sillas frente a su mesa para que tomase asiento- Hace mucho que no duermo durante toda la noche. Cosas de la edad -Harry sonrió tristemente ante el comentario- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita a esta hora?  
El chico suspiró profundamente tragando saliva.  
-Hemos descubierto a otro heredero –el director alzó las cejas al escucharle y se acercó a la mesa, apoyando los codos y entrelazando sus largos dedos. Fue entonces cuando Harry añadió- Al heredero de Slytherin.

Dumbledore se quedó durante unos instantes inmóvil, transformándose la expresión de su rostro en otra que por unos segundos resultó confusa.  
-Su momento ha llegado también –terminó diciendo por fin-. Pero... te preocupa quién es ¿verdad?  
Harry no contestó durante unos segundos, su preocupación era tal que no se daba cuenta de que la curiosidad de Dumbledore no se extendía a quién era el nuevo heredero y conocer su nombre, parecía conformarse con saber que ya estaba entre ellos.  
-Sí, señor porque... es Mark,mi primo.

Harry le explicó cuáles habían sido sus sospechas durante aquel tiempo y cómo, finalmente, siguiendo una corazonada habían conseguido descubrir al nuevo heredero mediante el legislemens a Mahe. Dumbledore le miraba sobre sus gafas de media luna, atento, observando su expresión inquieta. Casi podía leer en sus ojos verdes el temor que sentía por aquella nueva revelación, más temor incluso del que sabía sintió el día en que él mismo supo quien era realmente. Se levantó con trabajo y bordeó la mesa para sentarse junto a él.

-Harry, sé que sientes miedo por Mark pero... no puedes hacer nada. No solo es una cuestión de ser elegido por una profecía o de ser sorteado por el Sombrero para una de las casas. Es una cuestión de sangre.

-Lo sé -contestó haciendo un gesto de resignación- Pero eso no implica que mi preocupación sea menor.  
-Te entiendo pero piensa que Mark ha demostrado ser valiente, tener unos principios firmes y correctos; es el tipo de persona que sin duda, llegará lejos tanto por su magia como por ser él mismo. Tiene los valores necesarios para llevar con orgullo este cargo, por así llamarlo. La llegada de la magia a su vida fue un regalo que el destino le tenía preparado para devolverle a sus orígenes y ahora es el momento de que empiece a vivir con ello.  
Volvió a suspirar sintiendo como el afecto que Dumbledore tenía hacia Mark era mayor del que en principio creía y una leve sonrisa se dibujó su rostro.  
-Supongo que debería decírselo cuanto antes para que asimile la noticia ¿no?  
-Sí, pero es tarde, déjale descansar y que pase esta noche como si fuera un alumno más. A partir de mañana lo hará como heredero.  
Harry se levantó de la silla despidiéndose de Dumbledore que le siguió con la mirada mientras bajaba los escalones que le separaban de la puerta. Pero entonces, el chico se giró hacia él.  
-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? -el director asintió- No he podido evitar recordar mientras venía hacia aquí, todo lo que ocurrió la noche en que me dijo que yo era el heredero de Gryffindor y... hay algo que me dijo en lo que no había caído hasta ahora.  
-Dime -animó a que siguiera hablando al tiempo que una disimulada sonrisa afloraba a sus labios.  
-¿Cómo pudo saber como me sentí cuando establecí las defensas en la torre? Lo describió tal y como fue.  
La sonrisa terminó por abrirse en su rostro, algo que confundió al muchacho que esperaba en silencio una respuesta.  
-Ya te dije una vez que no me hace falta una capa para ser invisible -contestó divertido y añadió- Y aunque sé de lo que eres capaz, fue toda una tentación acercarme a ver todo lo que tu magia puede llegar a hacer, Harry -el chico se quedó atónito al saber que había sido "espiado" y Dumbledore añadió- Pero te confieso que más que curiosidad fue necesidad. Hace ya demasiados años que no establezco las defensas y no te imaginas cómo se puede llegar a echar de menos esa sensación -la cara de Harry era todo un poema, sin saber si molestarse por la falta de intimidad a la que había sido sometido sin saberlo por el manipulador o sentir lástima por la añoranza del paternalista. El director se dio cuenta y se disculpó- Te pido que me disculpes si te he hecho sentir que estabas siendo vigilado aquel día. No ha sido mi intención.  
-Bueno, en verdad no esperaba una respuesta así pero... supongo que habitualmente no está paseándose entre nosotros de forma invisible¿no?  
El director rió tristemente mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
-No, puedes estar tranquilo, Harry. Solo me paseo invisible por las cocinas cuando hay pastel de arándanos porque Minerva, ahí donde la ves, sigue queriendo controlarme mi único vicio -el chico terminó sonriendo- Por desgracia, mi mente y mi tiempo debo emplearlos en asuntos verdaderamente importantes.

Harry aceptó las disculpas sin más remedio y sin decir nada más, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió del despacho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era la cuarta vez que miraba el reloj y solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que lo comprobó por última vez: la noche se le estaba haciendo eterna. Hacía mucho que había dejado de ser el insomne que cada noche se levantaba a pasear por los pasillos con su capa y el mapa de los merodeadores. Pero aquella noche parecía que había regresado a sus antiguas costumbres de ver salir el sol después de haber estado en vela desde que se acostó. Sin poder evitarlo, los pensamientos daban vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza aumentando su preocupación. Intentaba analizar las palabras de Dumbledore pero… se perdía en ellas. _"No solo es una cuestión de ser elegido por una profecía o de ser sorteado por el Sombrero para una de las casas. Es una cuestión de sangre"_ recordaba haberle dicho un par de horas antes en su despacho _"De sangre…"_ se repetía una y otra vez _"Cada heredero desciende de su fundador, lleva su sangre pero… nunca pensé que Mark pudiera tener la sangre de Slytherin, mucho menos de… Voldemort"_ y como si todo aquello se tratase de una ironía del destino, sonrió levemente _"y encima ser mi primo"_ Apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mirando hacia el techo pero al notar que se movía otra vez, la miró: Mahe no había despertado desde que regresó a la habitación, el tomar dos filtros de paz tan seguidos, uno para el legislemens y otro cuando la llevó a la habitación, la habían dejado relajada pero solo aparentemente. Se movía cada dos por tres, parecía inquieta y sin duda el sueño que estuviera teniendo no estaba colaborando a que se relajase. Su respiración era ligeramente agitada y su corazón latía nervioso, inquietándole más aún a él, al sentirlo igual. Le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar soñando o quizás recordando y sintió un escalofrío de solo imaginarlo así que, apoyó el codo izquierdo en la almohada y acercó su mano derecha lentamente hasta su frente, posándola con delicadeza para no sobresaltarla y terminar despertándola. En cuanto su palma la tocó, tan solo en unos segundos, escuchó como Mahe tomaba aire lenta y profundamente y su respiración se volvía poco a poco más pausada al igual que los latidos. Se mantuvo en la misma posición durante un par de minutos, asegurándose de que cualquiera que hubiera sido aquel sueño desapareciera de su mente, transmitiéndole a través de lo antiguo pensamientos que la llevasen a un nuevo sueño más agradable y placentero. Al levantar la mano, la chica se giró hacia la derecha y Harry se recostó girando su cuerpo también hacia ella. Apartó un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su mejilla y se quedó observándola durante varios minutos. Casi podía vislumbrar como la serenidad era lo único que por fin se dibujaba en su rostro después de haber estado aquella noche sometida a un legislemens y quien sabe, si a algún tipo de recuerdo prohibido para ella. Alzó su mano derecha hacia la de ella, que reposaba en la almohada, y la tomó suavemente entrelazando los dedos. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Mahe, y Harry sonrió cuando sintió que sin despertarse, ella misma apretaba su mano tiernamente. Ahora que la sentía tranquila, intentaría aprovecharse también de esa serenidad para conseguir, si podía, relajarse y quedarse dormido de una vez. Tenía que estar descansado y en condiciones para el día siguiente: aún le esperaba una difícil conversación esa mañana.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

El olor a pan recién hecho, café calentito y tés variados impregnaban la atmósfera del gran comedor a primera hora de la mañana. Chicos y chicas tan jóvenes tenían que estar bien alimentados, eso era algo obvio, y verdaderamente los elfos en las cocinas hacían cada día que el momento de sentarse en las mesas a comer fuera lo más delicioso de la jornada entre tantas clases, libros y deberes.

Disfrutando del tercer panecillo de leche que se echaba a la boca, siguió contándole el sueño que había tenido esa noche.

-...y entonces, llegaba a un espejo pero al asomarme ¡no era yo¡era Hagrid! -abrió los ojos espantado- Bueno, era yo pero con el aspecto de Hagrid, tan grande, con tanta barba, tan... ¡enorme! -Nora se echó a reír con ganas- ¿Qué puede significar?  
- Pues no lo sé pero me encantan tus transformaciones -siguió riendo- En la vida real te conviertes en mono y en sueños en Hagrid ¡eres único!  
-Pues a mi no me hace gracia -reprochó- Y además, te recuerdo que no me convertí en mono, solo fue la cabeza -la chica siguió riendo y Mark continuó analizando pensativo su sueño- Supongo que solo era la imagen que reflejaba porque yo me miraba y me veía igual.  
-Lo mismo estabas ante Oesed -comentó Nora cogiendo su vaso de zumo de naranja- El deseo de tu corazón es ser igual que Hagrid.  
-¡Sí, claro! -exclamó molesto- Y el tuyo es subirte a lomos de Buckbeak y darte un paseo por el castillo.  
-Pues no estaría mal, no -contestó sonriente mientras dejaba el vaso de nuevo y cerró los ojos expresando con voz soñadora- Lo mismo mi reflejo en Oesed sería verme volando así. Aunque eso es si alguna vez veo ese espejo... -el chico se quedó mirándola y cuando Nora abrió los ojos, se encontró su mirada azul pendiente de ella- ¿Qué?  
-Nada  
-Y yo que te creo  
Mark sonrió pícaramente pero justo cuando la chiquilla iba a seguir insistiéndole para que le explicara qué escondía tras esa mirada, una voz les interrumpió.  
-Señor Evans.  
Miraron hacia quien se había acercado hasta ellos y ambos sonrieron.  
-¿Sí, señor?  
-Quisiera hablar con usted cuando termine su desayuno.  
-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño extrañado. Harry trató de esbozar una sonrisa lo más tranquilizadora posible para no ponerle nervioso antes de tiempo.  
-No se preocupe, solo quiero comentarle algo. Ya avisé a la profesora De la Croix para que sepa que va a faltar a su clase.  
-Oh, bien.  
-Entonces... le espero en mi despacho cuando termine -se despidió. Miró a Nora y con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió también de ella- Señorita Fox  
-Profesor -respondió ella también a modo de saludo. Harry avanzó por las mesas hasta llegar a la de profesores mientras Mark y Nora le seguían con la mirada. Pero en seguida, la chica tomó del brazo a su amigo volteándolo hacia ella- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?  
-¿Yo?.¿de qué hablas?  
-Harry está serio y quiere hablar contigo -comenzó a explicar como si valorase la expresión y palabras del joven subdirector- Además parece que será una conversación larga cuando vas a faltar a una clase entera y no simplemente llegar tarde -Mark hizo un gesto con la cara entendiendo que lo que Nora le exponía era cierto- Uummm... ¿qué habrás hecho?  
-¡Que no he hecho nada! No soy tan... -pensó qué palabra utilizar-...tan revoltoso como tú crees.  
-Es verdad -aparentó Nora confirmar asintiendo con la cabeza pero añadió- ¡Eres peor! -Mark entrecerró los ojos sacándole la lengua a modo de burla y la chica hizo exactamente lo mismo para terminar sonriendo- No, de verdad espero que no sea nada importante.  
-Eso espero, porque ya me has hecho dudar de si no habré hecho algo y no me acuerdo.

Se miraron serios durante un segundo para estallar en carcajadas y siguieron charlando animadamente.

Desde la mesa de profesores, Harry les observaba pensativo. En pocos minutos, iba a ser el causante de que la vida de Mark diese un giro al revelarle quien era realmente. Lo único que esperaba es que la noticia la tomase de tal forma que la próxima vez que le viese sentado junto a Nora y el resto de sus compañeros, siguiese riendo tan feliz como le veía ahora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sinceramente, y a pesar de las risas, se había ido poniendo más nervioso conforme los minutos habían transcurrido desde que Harry le avisó. Las palabras de Nora le habían hecho cavilar porque, aunque no recordaba haber cometido alguna infracción, era cierto que su primo estaba demasiado serio, preocupado a su parecer, y eso le preocupaba a él. Al llegar a la puerta de su despacho, llamó escuchándole darle paso al instante. Mark asomó la cabeza y vio como Harry, sentado a su mesa, le sonreía haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que terminase de entrar.

-Pues ya estoy aquí -dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la mesa intentado descubrir en la expresión de Harry cuál sería el tono de sus siguientes palabras.  
-Siéntate, Mark  
El chico obedeció y durante unos segundos se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de haber dormido poco durante la noche y haber empleado la mayor parte del tiempo en darle vueltas a cómo comenzar aquella conversación, Harry se daba cuenta que en realidad no había llegado a ninguna conclusión de cómo iniciarla y se sintió más nervioso aún. Mark lo notó y no dudó en preguntarle.  
-Harry ¿qué ocurre?.¿ha pasado algo?  
El joven le miró a los ojos y tras un suspiro profundo, trató de empezar a explicarle obviando sus preguntas y comenzando por el principio.  
-Mark ¿recuerdas lo que pasó la noche de Halloween? Lo que ocurrió con el techo.  
-Claro ¿cómo no voy a recordarlo? -preguntó- Fue tan horroroso que aún hoy sigue sin gustarme mirar hacia el techo cuando entro en el Gran comedor. Se ve tan extraño, tan vacío. Si te digo la verdad, me dio miedo todo aquello.  
-A mí también me asustó -confesó Harry y Mark sonrió sintiéndose reconfortado.  
-Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso? -se extrañó y repentinamente se tensó en su asiento- Yo no tuve nada que ver ¡lo juro!  
La reacción de Mark logró que Harry se echara a reír pero continuó hablando.  
-Ya lo sé. Te he preguntado porque quiero explicarte algo más que ocurrió esa noche a raíz de ese... ataque.  
-¿Que ocurrió algo más? -se sorprendió al tiempo que Harry asentía con la cabeza pero en seguida reaccionó- ¿Y has dicho ataque?.¿No fue un accidente?.¿Nos atacaron? -comenzó a preguntar inquieto _"Tenía que haberme mordido la lengua"_ pensó Harry ante la expresión temerosa de Mark _"pero si no le cuento los hechos tal y como fueron, no sé cómo voy a hacerlo"  
_-Verás, aquello resultó ser un conjuro que acabó con el encantamiento que Rowena Ravenclaw utilizó para hechizar el techo. Fue un ataque realizado desde dentro del castillo -Mark abrió mucho los ojos asustado y Harry le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmase y le dejase continuar explicando- Parece ser que alguien, no sabemos quien, está utilizando la magia que hay en un libro escrito por Slytherin cuando se separó de los demás fundadores. -el chico frunció el ceño sin saber en realidad por qué le contaba todo aquello, pero que el original causante de aquel destrozo en el Gran comedor fuera el fundador de su casa, no le agradó en absoluto- Cuando Dumbledore nos explicó todo esto, quedamos en que buscaríamos ese libro y a la persona que provocó el daño pero... nos encargó buscar algo más que es lo que protegerá a Hogwarts en caso de que ocurriera un ataque peor.  
-¿Y qué es?.¿Qué os encargó?-preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor.  
-Buscar a los herederos de cada una de las casas -el chico alzó las cejas sorprendido- Y... ahí es donde entras tú.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlos? –preguntó sintiéndose más animado.

-En cierta forma… sí.

-¿Son alumnos? –se interesó, asombrado de poder haber estar sentado junto a alguien tan importante. Harry asintió con la cabeza- ¡Cuenta conmigo, primo! -exclamó sonriente- A ver, dime¿qué pasos habéis seguido hasta ahora?.¿sospecháis de alguien en concreto?  
El buen ánimo y la predisposición de Mark a implicarse en aquel tema agradó a Harry pero... lo que no podía aún imaginar es cómo podría ser la reacción final cuando supiera que estaba totalmente involucrado en el asunto, quisiera o no.  
-Bueno, hemos sospechado de alguien y... ya hemos descubierto a dos herederos.  
-¿A dos? -se sorprendió- Primo, me das el trabajo casi hecho -bromeó riendo- ¿Y quienes son?.¿puedo saberlo?  
Harry contuvo el aire, sentía como el corazón que se le había disparado. Carraspeó y exhalando el aire retenido contestó.  
-Uno de ellos soy yo -Mark abrió la boca al tiempo que una sonrisa enorme se abría en su rostro- Yo soy el heredero de Gryffindor.  
-¡Primo!.¡Eres mi héroe! -exclamó emocionado y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara- ¡Qué pasada! Pero estaba claro -adoptó una expresión como si fuera todo un experto en el tema- Si alguien debía ser el heredero de Gryffindor ese eres tú -y volvió a mirarle excitado, exclamando de nuevo- ¡Es genial!.¡Felicidades! por que... ¿tengo que felicitarte por esto, no? -dudó por un momento y Harry hizo un gesto encogiéndose de hombros pero el propio Mark se respondió a si mismo- ¡Claro que tengo que felicitarte!  
El joven profesor sonrió ante la efusividad de su primo y volvió a tomar aire: le quedaba confirmar quien era el otro heredero. Y como si Mark le hubiera leído el pensamiento, preguntó.  
-¿Y quién es el otro?.¿de qué casa?  
-Es... el heredero de Slytherin -Mark abrió mucho más la boca- y... eres tú.  
El silencio se hizo de repente: Harry observando la reacción de Mark y éste, aún con la sorpresa en su cara, como si poco a poco se hubiera quedado petrificado en su asiento. De pronto, Harry vio como Mark se giraba en la silla mirando si había alguien más en la habitación tras él y volteó de nuevo hacia su primo.  
-No hay nadie más -dijo de pronto. Harry se quedó confuso ante la respuesta de su primo.  
-¿Quién más va a haber? -preguntó sin saber qué se había perdido.  
-¿Ese "eres tú" es por mí? -inquirió de pronto- Tú te estás quedando conmigo ¿no? –Harry negó con la cabeza y Mark resopló impresionado- Vaya… eeemmm… ¿en serio? –volvió a preguntar para asegurarse de que no era ninguna broma.

-Es en serio, Mark.

-Pero… pero… yo vengo de familia muggle –expresó confuso, sin comprender nada.

-Pero tienes antepasados y familiares mágicos –trató Harry de explicarle- De alguna forma, estabas destinado a todo esto. Ambos lo estábamos.

Mark se quedó por un momento pensativo, tratando de asimilar todo aquello pero no lo comprendía y mientras, Harry seguía sin saber cómo dárselo a entender cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo se estaba tomando el chico todo aquello al no ver ninguna reacción que estuviera demasiado fuera de lo normal: ni miedo, ni euforia, ni excesivo nerviosismo. Simplemente, daba la lógica muestra de estar desconcertado.

-¿Y cómo sabéis que soy yo? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Dumbledore nos dijo que se darían situaciones o encontraríamos pistas que nos harían ir descartando. Y contigo se dieron varias coincidencias que me llevaron a sospechar demasiado.

-¿Qué coincidencias?

Harry se apoyó en la mesa y prosiguió la explicación. Presentía que cuánto más clara tuviera Mark las cosas, mejor lo tomaría y más rápido lo aceptaría.

-Hablas pársel…

-Tú también –le interrumpió.

-Sí, pero en mi caso fue una… cualidad recibida de Voldemort cuando me atacó –Mark asintió levemente- Sientes un gran orgullo de ser Slytherin pero no de la forma en que lo son otros alumnos que vienen condicionados desde sus familias. En ti es algo innato, sin nada oculto, sin ninguna influencia externa que te pueda provocar ese orgullo –se detuvó unos segundos observándole pero al ver que se mantenía en silencio, continuó- Y sabes que mi madre anunció tu llegada manteniendo oculta tu magia hasta que llegase el momento. Pues tenía sus motivos: protegerte porque no eres un mago cualquiera, Mark, eres uno de los herederos.

-De verdad que no lo entiendo –negó confuso- Quiero decir… entiendo lo que me dices pero… todo esto significa que llevo la sangre del mago que más daño ha querido hacer a Hogwarts desde que se marchó –la mirada azul del chico reflejaba tanta angustia que Harry se quedó bloqueado por un momento- Desciendo de Slytherin… ¡y de Voldemort también! –exclamó de pronto asustado- ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¡Nada, Mark! La sangre de Slytherin se mezcló con el paso de los años y ¡fijate!.¡Llegó hasta mi familia y yo desciendo de Gryffindor! –sus ojos le decían claramente que la idea le seguía angustiando y trató de continuar- Lo único claro es que el destino y la magia quisieron que esto ocurriera así. Y te puedo asegurar algo, Mark: Salazar y Voldemort consiguieron que la casa Slytherin tenga, para la mayoría de los magos y brujas de nuestro mundo, unas connotaciones negativas. Pero tú compensas todo eso, todo el mal que ellos hayan podido hacer es algo pasado. El presente y futuro de esa casa eres tú y estoy convencido de que solo tú puedes devolver a esa casa lo que magos como ellos le hicieron perder: el honor de ser uno de los cuatro creadores de este lugar.

Mark suspiró profundamente manteniéndose callado. Harry igualmente, no le dijo nada más, esperando y deseando que aquellas razones improvisadas pero no faltas de lógica, le estuvieran sirviendo para ir aceptando su inevitable condición de heredero. Respetó su silencio, atento a cualquier reacción o gesto que hiciera pero de pronto, con un nuevo suspiro, Mark alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió.

-Vamos a formar un gran equipo.

Harry asintió aliviado y estrechó la mano que su primo le tendía.

-De eso puedes estar seguro, heredero –contestó sonriente al sentir que el temor inicial parecía haber acabado- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Sorprendido pero bien.

-Me alegro. A mí también me costó un poquito asimilar la noticia pero negarla es negarnos a nosotros mismos. –miró su reloj y le hizo un gesto con la mano- Pude darte libre la primera hora pero de la segunda clase no te escapas. Venga, que llegas tarde.

Mark se levantó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿No me puedo librar por ser quien soy? -bromeó

-No te aproveches¿eh? –advirtió aparentando una seriedad que la sonrisa en sus labios rompía sin más remedio- Por cierto, esto no debes comentarlo con nadie.

Mark que ya estaba en la puerta, se giró bruscamente.

-¿Con nadie? –Harry negó con la cabeza- ¿Ni siquiera se lo puedo contar a Nora? –el joven volvió a negar y Mark hizo una mueca quedándose aparentemente pensativo- ¿Y con quién puedo desahogarme si necesito hablar de esto? Porque a ti ya te tengo muy visto.

Harry se echó a reír levantándose también para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

-Pues a parte de mí –dijo con intención- quien está al tanto de todo esto son Snape –Mark negó muy rápido con la cabeza haciendo reír a Harry- Dumbledore –hizo un gesto algo más convencido- Virginia –asintió más a gusto con la idea- y Mahe –terminó por sonreír abiertamente.

-Entonces, estupendo. Ya sé quien tendrá que aguantarme.

Harry echó el brazo por los hombros de su primo y salieron sonriendo del despacho. Sin duda, revelarle algo como aquello no había sido nada fácil pero conforme avanzaban cada uno a su clase daba gracias a Merlín por cómo había salido todo. _"…me das el trabajo casi hecho"_ recordó que le había dicho y resopló _"Casi hecho, sí: dos herederos conocidos y dos que aún faltan. Espero que no tengamos que necesitar estar reunidos los cuatro antes de tiempo porque… ahora sí que no sé por dónde debemos seguir"_

* * *

Pues listo, ya tenemos a dos herederos y tal y como dice Harry, ahora no sabemos cómo seguir... que nooo, que es broma, jejej, claro que sabemos cómo seguir peeeero, ya sabéis, después de este parón necesario que debemos hacer. De verdad que esperamos que esta parada no nos haga perderos como lectores, ni os quedéis en el camino porque nos apenaría mucho (nos liaríamos a enviaros correos hasta que consiguiesemos que nos leyeseis de nuevo!) Pero bueno, lo dicho, estad atentos a las actualizaciones porque cuando menos los esperéis, seguiréis leyendo sobre nuestros Herederos de Hogwarts. Hasta pronto! 


	59. Capítulo 58: Navidad en Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**

_-Es que no me explico que os he podido hacer para que me trateís así._

_-No es nada contra tí, te lo aseguro.-Respondo con voz cansina (no sabeís la de veces que nos han hecho ya la misma pregunta y más de un personaje)- Simplemente son... las circunstancias._

_-¡Ya!. ¡Claro! Las circunstancias... Las misma que hacen que mi amada se pierda de mi vista casi más que cuando estaba en Wiltshire.- Me replica con ironia._

_-Eso se lo reprochas a ella que tanto yo como Guilmain le dijimos que no aceptara aquel pacto. Yo ya tengo bastante con lo mío, y con aguantarte dentro de mí cabeza cuando te pones así; eres peor que Snape con respecto a Guilmain, y decir eso ya es demasiado. Vaya días que me estás dando. ¡Y los que me quedan! por Merlín_

_-Pero es que ahora estoy sin ella por culpa de su vida vida muggle. No es que me tenga olvidado pero... no pone por escrito nada si no es con su PC. ¡No es justo!. Y por culpa de la tuya estoy "estancado" y no me dejas avanzar. Así no se puede vivir. Casi prefiero las esperas a las que me obliga Rowling._

_-¡Oye! No te quejes tanto, que no te tengo "atrancado" en medio de un duelo con Voldemort, así que no me repliques que no te puedes quejar de donde te dejé. Y en vez de eso dame ideas para continuar que yo tengo casi más interes que tú por terminar con eso y pasar a otra cosa._

_-¿Y es que acaso no lo hago?. ¿Qué quieres que te diga ya? _

_-Pues no lo se. Lo siento. Pero ya te advierto que a Remus le costó mucho más tiempo salir del ascensor de Azkaban (claro que él no se quejaba tanto como tú); e igual a Snape le costó mucho más aún ... Uhmmmm eso aún no puedo decirtelo. Así que paciencia chico. ¿Conoces el dicho de que "Para todo hay un tiempo"?_

_-Mira Nigriv, si te ries de mí, saco la varita y te enseño algunas maldiciones que por culpa vuestra el Lord ha probado en mí.Y te aseguro que no son nada agradables._

_-Vale, vale, leoncito, no rujas que ya te escucho. Pero que más quisiera yo que estar en mis mejores días aunque estonces Guilmain estaba por los suelos de Brujas. Lo intentaré, te lo prometo. Hago lo que puedo, por tí y por los lectores pero no me agobies, tenme un poco de compasión._

_-Bueno, espero que lo cumplas. ¿Y que pasa con Mahe?_

_-¿Cómo que qué pasa con Mahe? A mí que me dices, hablalo con ella._

_-¡Es que no puedo hacerlo si me bloqueas la red flu!_

_-Vale, ya, no me riñas también por eso Harry o voy a echarme a llorar._

_-De acuerdo, pero subesles el capítulo y luego vete a la cama con los folios en la mano._

_-Si, si, Harry, lo haré pero... Es que antes de dormir precisamente no eres tú quien más inspira, ya lo sabes._

_-Jajaja, que graciosa. Te la estas ganando, y no sabes cuanto... Mosqueame y probaré el poder de un Heredero contigo._

_-Uy que miedo 'Potter', yo que tu me contenía, es mi pluma la que escribe sobre tí aunque ahora no quiera hacerlo ¿sabes?_

_-Vale tu ganas. Te dejo tranquila. Pero solo por hoy._

_-Gracias chiquitin. De todos modos... No te vayas muy lejos por si te necesito, que yo no tengo la contraseña de Ravenclaw."_

Hola a todos, aunque no lo parezca soy Nigriv. Esto no es un disclaimer, esto es una paranoia de última hora por que iba aponer el disclaimer clásico de toda historia (y no precisamente el mío) y es más,tampoco es clasico que yo os monte una paranoia de este estilo, es más propia de Mahe. Pero es que últimamente esto es una muestra del tira y afloja que mantenemos mentalmente Harry y yo como mínimo dos veces al día. Yo estaba acostumbrada a estar invadida de Snape y Guilmain madre pero tener también a Harry ya es demasiado para un solo coco. El caso, que hoy no tengo juego en el disclaimer, pues a pesar del tiempo pasado si os pusiera algún tipo de juego aún tardaríais más en el leer. Espero que estéis todos de vuelta (excepto aquellos que disfrutéis de unas merecidas vacaciones en algún lugar apartado o sin conexión a Internet) y que nuestra ausencia no os haya hecho olvidaros de esta historia. Disculpadme por el tiempo que os he tenido "abandonados" (como ya os dije maldiciones y quejas a Nigriv, Mahe no tiene la culpa de este "descanso forzado" y ya veís que hasta Harry se une a la queja generalizada) pero es que este capítulo, más otro que aún me queda por hacer (ese del que se queja tanto Harry) y que también llegará demasiado pronto, se me habían atracado y no había forma de sacarlos de mi mente a pesar de que allí se veían con suficiente claridad. Hoy volvemos con este capítulo y seguramente en unos 20 días tendréis otro más, secuencia temporal que mantendremos al menos hasta finales de Septiembre, o hasta que yo me ponga al día con las partes de la historia que me faltan por hacer sin miedo a tener que volveros a daros otro parón. Así que ya sabéis más o menos con que asiduidad subiremos capítulos a partir de ahora, al menos hasta nuevo aviso. Aunque verdaderamente la musa no se está comportando como debería. Lo siento, os aseguro que pongo mi mejor intención pues tengo muchas ganas de avanzar en la historia. Os respondo a los rr y os dejó leer pues sé que algunos estarán ansiosos por hacerlo.

**Marc:** El más rápido a la lectura esta vez. Siempre eres breve aunque la mayoría de veces tus palabras resultan intensas, lo que me hace pensar que en el último capítulo verdaderamente tenías mucha prisa. Y aún así nos hiciste saber que estabas ahí. Muchísimas gracias como gracia. Espero que, aunque este capi no sea tan interesante tengas algo más de tiempo de disfrutarlo. Ala, adios!

**Ceci87:** Tendremos en cuenta tus ideas al respecto de Nora aunque ni tu misma pareces convencida de ellas (y aún así diría que la defiendes bien) Pasando al rr del capítulo de Mahe¿Nora ya es casi novia:D:D:D lo siento que es no he podido evitar la risa, los lectores estáis deseando que la relación entre los peluches se "oficialice" por que vamos, todos los dais por hecho. Y yo que sigo pensando que son apenas unos críos… En fin con esos pensamientos imaginate que no puedo decirte si algún día los haremos novios, parece que no tenís bastante romance en el fic, y mira que hay. Eso sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que Mark no es precisamente tímido, como me gustó el modo en que se presentó en la mesa Ravenclaw supuestamente a desayunar con Mahe ;-) Creo que alguna de las peticiones de tu rr se verá complacida en este capítulo, aunque eso de los "pequeños Slytherin"… Nosotras en confianza, los llamamos con el mismo apelativo que le dio Snape a principios de curso, o sea "bastardos" (ese cariño les tenemos, que remedio, no todos los personajes pueden llegar a ser peluches ni queridos). Siento no concederte el pasapalbra hoy, pero que es más importante la historia y ya hace demasiado tiempo que esperaís, pero cuando vualva a hacerlo (o cualquier otro juego que se me ocurra) estaré encantada de verte participar. Ojalá y la disfrutes hoy por que hay algo de tu petición. Nos vemos.

**Andrómeda HP:** Por fin nos alcancaste! Todo un gusto será a partir de ahora poder ver tus rr en el capítulo que corresponde, responderte aquí como a todos aunque habrás visto que siempre hacíamos alusión a tus palabras también en HH y sobre todo será bonito conocer tus reacciones al leer poco a poco. Aunque siento que ahora tienes que esperar. Nosotras siempre respondemos y la verdad, personalmente no me gustan esas autoras que pasan de sus lectores después de su atención. Sobre la longitud de los capítulos, no todos pueden ser demasiados largos, de hecho es a mí que me suelen salir más largos por que le doy más vueltas al lenguaje que Mahe. Sin embargo nosotras creemos que la longitud no influye en lo bueno o intenso, al contrario, a veces, alargarlo desmerece, así que tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque a veces se quede corto y otras demasiado largo. Está claro que el personaje de Mark os gusta a todos, y nadie se queja por que él sea el heredero de Slytherin, nos alegra saber cuando personajes no oficiales os llegan a calar tanto y tan profundo. Y claro que hará un buen equipo con Harry ¿acaso lo duda alguien? Si desde que el chico llegó a Hogwarts no dejó de dar caña en su Casa y de montar broncas por estar con él. Es un encanto, una alegría para Harry como le decía Lily en la carta de MA (uff cualquiera se acuerda de eso ¿verdad? Pues desde ahí es que brota la historia de Evans) ¿Mezclas raras de sangre:D:D:D Ahora me has hecho recordar claramente el momento en que Mahe descubre la mezcla de sangre rara que tenía de aurora y mortífago (que buenos recuerdos) ¿Y decías que era un rr corto? Pues chica nosotras encantadas de que a esto le llames corto, ojala nos deje uno largo que nos haga rompernos la cabeza a conciencia para responderte. Supongo que ya habrás acabado los estudios, espero que tus notas fueran lo mejor posible y ahora disfrutes de un merecido descanso. Cuídate y espero verte por aquí. Kiss

**Stiby:** Nosotras nos hemos "comunicado" durante nuestra ausencia, y por eso supongo que ahora aún estás de vacaciones. Espero que cuando vuelvas nos deleites de nuevo con tu presencia y nos cuentes, además de qué te parece el capítulo, como es que te ha ido en tu veraneo. Te aseguro que Nigriv estaba totalmente embobada! Y no veas la bronca que le eché a mahe por hacer salir de ahí e interrumpirme. Si apunto estuve de dejarle un rr poniéndola más verde que si fuera Slytherin (desde el cariño que sabe que le tengo claro ;-) )Y no te preocupes, sabes que con nosotras, cualquier cosa escrita es comentable, si lo hacemos hasta de los rr dejados por los demás y como sabéis que ocultamos pistas y tratamos de marearos pues nada tiene de extraño que lo dicho a alguien se refleje en otra conversación, tu comenta siempre lo que quieras, nosotras, encantadas de que lo hagáis. Si los demás os toman ejemplo a ti, Missi o a Dum mejor nos lo pasamos todos. "callome-todo-hasta-cuando-me-viene-en-gana..." tiene la cabeza como un bombo eso seguro y yo flipo de ver como hacemos que reaccionáis ante los personajes. Eso sí Dumbledore no puede abrir la boca o nos deja sin historia (y supongo que no queréis que eso ocurra ¿verdad?) el nuestro, como el de JK, parece que sabe demasiado (¿qué vamos a hacer sin él en el 7º? Sin el de JK que os conozco y nuestra historia ya es un año después del 7º curso) Algunas de tus preguntas resultan interesantes, sobre todo cuando quizás era provocarlas nuestra intención. Pero claro, querer provocarlas no quiere decir que las vayamos a responder o quizás como bien te das cuenta tú misma ya están respondidas de forma velada o directamente. Resultado, que uniendo cuestiones diferentes te respondo como siempre sin decirte nada pues lo que merece la pena decir ya está escrito o será escrito en su debido momento. Frustrante ¿verdad? Lo siento pero es lo malo de comunicarse con la autora sin saber el final de la historia. Eso de darle "cuartelillo" al director me gustó, pobrecito, por mucha pena que nos de siempre estamos desconfiando de él y poniéndole todo tipo de apodos "cariñosos" Y como no, tu también haces la pregunta del millón¿será por que está hecho a posta? En fin, a seguir leyendo, para todo hay un tiempo y todas esas frases que usamos ya desde MA cuando hay que esperar a descubrir como son las cosas por que como bien dices después de algunas cosas no os dais cuenta, no obstante siempre acabamos contándooslas. Que gracia cuando llegas a la parte en que Harry habla con Mark, es que es como volver a verlos en la situación pero ahora a través de tus ojos¿Harry vacilándole:D:D:D no me extrañaría nada después de la que le montó en Hogsmeade. Pero es que Mahe clavó la reacción de Mark en este capítulo, me encanta la verdad. Decías que el comentario te parecía soso y sin embargo yo me he vuelto a reír como cuando lo enviaste. Y sí, como te dije en el mail, seguiré auto dejándome rr mientras tu (o cualquier otro lector) tengas problemas y nos los envíen al mail. Pero como te dije, eso no es hacer trampas. Ni que nos hiciera falta con tanta calidad que nos aportáis, claro que es evidente que no nos importaría tener más rr, pero no queremos comentarios insulsos, e incluso cuando algunas nos posteamos en los capítulos de la otra es por que en cierto modo significan mucho para la que la escribió o para la otra; ten en cuenta que compartimos autoría y nos decimos muchas cosas personalmente al leer la primera vez los capítulos, pero eso no quita que también nos guste rememorarlo aquí. Sobre el cumpleaños de Mahe ya te conté en el mail, pero por si alguien está pendiente de la respuesta lo dejo aquí; el 26 de Junio es el cumpleaños de Mahe Guilmain como personaje, mientras que el 26 de Julio, que ya está al caer, lo es de Mahe la autora (aunque creo que este año no ha hecho distinción entre ellos, o al menos no tanto como el año pasado. Bueno, aún no ha pasado su cumpleaños realmente, así que no se puede hablar realmente al respecto) Cuídate mucho, cuéntanos de tus vacaciones y espero que la hayas pasado muy bien. Ojala y no tardes mucho en volver aunque no habrá demasiado atrasado. Un besote.

**Celina:** Pues sí, nosotras somos las primeras que lo sentimos, y sinceramente yo más, que soy la culpable de hacer que Mahe no pueda seguir contándoos su parte de historia ya escrita. Pero es que ella ya está a punto de meterse en batalla y yo aún tengo mucho de "trama" que escribir. Le digo y le repito que escriba ellas partes que habíamos programado que en principio haría yo, pero conmigo se niego rotundamente. Me va a matar cuando lea esto y su Avada o incluso un PM me va allegar incluso a distancia. Pero os lo digo aún a riesgo de perecer en sus manos por que a ver si así vosotros la alentáis a que haga esas partes que a mí no me salen ahora por mucho que deseara crearlas. Y sobre todo por que sé que puede torturarme pero que no me llegará a matar o sino tendría que acabar ella la historia. Siento decir que ni siquiera con vuestros hechizos de ánimo mi musa vuelve como debe. Lo siento pero la muggle que habita en mi está requiriendo últimamente demasiado esfuerzo. Os pediría disculpas a cada instante por que hasta vergüenza propia me doy a pesar de ponerle empeño. Recogemos tus apuestas por la herencia Ravenclaw aunque dar dos es demasiado a estas alturas, te animo a que te decidas por una sola ( y a ver si en el próximo capitulo os puedo poner la recopilación completa de apuesta que todos habéis ido dejando a lo largo de muchos capítulos, que hace tiempo que os lo prometí y nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer otro heredero) Eso sí, no te aseguro que de aquí a que aparezcan o a que terminemos la historia, te descoloquemos un mínimo de… no se cuentas veces. Es lo que más gusta hacer, descolaros, por que eso significa que hemos ocultado bien la información vital para el desenlace de la historia. Espero no olvidarme de enviarte el mail cuando lance pero deberías de hacerte una cuenta en ffnet, excepto cuando falla es el modo más efectivo para saber de las actualizaciones de cualquier fanfic que estés leyendo (sea nuestro o de cualquier otro autor) de todos modos si mi cabeza no se olvida de aquí a mañana que lo lance te aseguro que te lo mando yo misma.

**Missginni:** UFFF alma, después de tanto tiempo que te respondemos. No recuerdo ni lo que nos comentabas así que releyendo iré redescubriendo. Estoy segura de que si salgo por peteneras o no te acuerdas de qué nos decías (difícil, tu siempre te acuerdas de esto aunque dices que no) para que yo te dé tal respuesta irás corriendo a releerlo. Casi siempre lees por partes, y supongo que la culpa es nuestra por las horas a las que subimos el capítulo, pero conociendo tus horarios… no sería tan malo si no disfrutaras tanto leyendo. Pero oye! Que el único problema a eso es tu déficit de sueño y ya sabes que lo que más me preocupa es tu bienestar. Ejem, tu noble casa…. No voy a decir nada (wacala con algunos Slytherin!) tu y tus dobles sentidos, si es que no lees antes de empezar a divagar! Jajaja Déjalo, que así es mucho más divertido. "aunque quizás no tome conciencia real de lo que le están diciendo hasta que llegue el momento y le explote en la cara..." Decías eso al respecto de Mark y no sabes últimamente lo mucho que pienso yo también algo parecido de este chiquillo. Pobrecito de mí peluche que me parece a mí que no sabe realmente "todo" lo que le espera. Jajaja otra vez! Es que ya hasta la expresión más típica de aquel que ha vivido mucho tiempo te pone la mosca tras la oreja. Eres un puntazo Missi. Puedo asegurarte y aseguro que a estas alturas de la historia Dumbledore sabe quienes son la mitad de los Herederos (Gryf y Slyth por supuesto), exactamente igual que lo sabes tú y todos tras leer este capítulo, me expliqué¿verdad:D:D aunque claro, Dumbledore también escuchó la canción si eso le dio las mismas claves que al resto. Elm problema con la "invisibilidad" de Dumbledore, es que creo que este curso hay demasiadas "parejas" que no les gustaría verse sorprendidas en ningún lugar. Y otros que por ser sorprendidos en un momento así darían cualquier cosa (AY! Colleja que me he llevado por decir eso) las sospechosas relaciones entre los pasteles de arándanos y los personajes del fics como bien dices son totalmente culpa de nuestra Nefer, y es que bueno algunas cosas se escribieron por ese tiempo en que ella aún tenía activo su fics. En fin, cuanto tiempo ya escribiendo HH, no me lo puedo creer, si cuando hice MA me dicen que voy a llegar a esto no lo hubiera creído, me hubiera reído de verdad. Oye! Alma, no te pases… Quieres un Harry tierno, te gusta el Sev de camisa blanca… Que nadie toque a tu Krum… ¿no eres un poquito egoísta? Slytherin tenías que ser:p Sobre la relación Voldemort Mark claro que unos capítulos atrás os respondí saliendo por la tangente, evidentemente no os puedo revelar algo que ya está contado más adelante y de lo que soy consciente que está en la historia.. Si se me escapa algo (sin ser premeditado) será por defecto de esos capítulos que aun estando en mente no llegar a estar escritos, y a estas alturas de la historia sería difícil enmendar cualquier tipo de error si me voy de la lengua al respecto. Pero debemos de tener mucho cuidado con nuestras respuestas. Ten en cuenta que HH está casi llegando a la mitad, y es difícil controlar tanta trama y subtrama sin meter la pata. Mucho más cuando aún me queda tanto por escribir y ni yo ni la propia Mahe tenemos claro donde puede fastidiarnos algo que os hayamos dicho (aunque no lo recordemos) cuando aún no le hemos forma a las ideas y ya sabes como es esto de los fics, de pronto te viene un flash y le pegas un giro de 80 grados a la historia. Sobre todo si es mi musa la que tiene que hacerlo, que en ese sentido tiene mucho peligro. Así que más vale ser precavidas, y mucho más si tu estás implicada en el comentario (sigo teniéndote pánico) "Tan peluchito"…. De verdad que le cogí cariño en MA y lo cree con toda mi ilusión, pero es que cada vez se hace de querer este niño. Y que sepas que cada vez que pienso en él veo la imagen que para nosotras hiciste en tu dibujo. Para mí, Mark y Nora son exactamente como tu nos los pintaste. Nunca me cansare de agradecerte por eso (y por otros muchos tampoco, que conste) Jajaja! ""-¡Primo!.¡Eres mi héroe!" jajajajajaja, y el de todo el mundo mágico, me temo" no sé que fue mejor, si la frase de Mahe en sí o tu respuesta :D es que me troncho de risa contigo de verdad. Igual que tú, hazte a la idea de que te podemos poner el monigote del MSN que se retuerce de risa e incluso el que patalea. Tienes unos puntos que no veas. ¿corazón¿Intuición? Vaya manera de decir que busque a Raven en la persona de Mahe, tu si que eres complicada. Pero bueno, por ahora todos estamos igual que Harry, sin saber por donde seguir. Se que eres una de las que más nos echas de menos, mucho más cuando te teníamos acostumbrada a ir por delante en el foro. Pero que se le va a hacer, sigo más bloqueada que nada. Y últimamente con demasiadas "noticias" en la cabeza. Me voy a poner en gualda de reportera (ni de coña, ya sabes como me tomo las cosas) Bueno alma, amiga, hoy te visto conectada durante unos momentos, pero estaba tratando de acabar esto a la vez que encendiendo bombillas, por eso no abrí MSN. Espero que me perdones a cambio de la actualización. Muchos besos!

**Tasi:** Gracias por estar ahí y me alegro de que el orientame fuera efectivo. Cuando lo necesites pregunta. Nos vemos!

**Dum: **el chico que nos mandó el rr número 600… que ilusión que me hizo que justamente fuera el tuyo, como llevabas días contando las respuestas que nos dejaban con más ganas incluso que nosotras mismas pensé que lo habías hecho a posta. Pero ya me dijiste por un privado que no. Espero que esta semana esté siendo menos dura que la anterior, que ya no tengas tanto frío y que pronto volvamos a verte también por el foro compartiendo teorias y demás. Voy con el rr o no acabo. Lo del disclaimer fue una pasada pero cuando comencé a leer tu respuesta…. UFFF de verdad, que si maldije a Mahe por no dejarme hacer ganas me dieron de hacer contigo lo mismo al ver que las que hacías entrar en su casa era a JK. ¿Es que no podía ser yo? (careto llorando) en fin, que remedio. Sin embargo te perdono, tu respuesta fue estupenda y anda que no nos lo pasamos bien leyendo. Una gozada de verdad. ¿Te llevas a Harry de mi cabeza? (ni se te ocurra!) : aunque siento tener que recordarle a la JK de tu respuesta que las hermanas Guilmains sa se cargaron una vez al Voldemort que ella creó, así que tenga cuidado con nosotras que somos capaces de incluirla a ella en el fics y luego matarla por todo lo que nos hace pasar como lectoras y por lo que hace con nuestros personajes más queridos (no cuela la amenaza ¿verdad? Y tampoco me sirve de nada sacar a Snape puesto que se acobarda cual niño cuando se enfrenta a sus autoras) en fin que remedio. Muchas gracias por tu "historia" incluso volviéndola a releer me lo paso genial. "El tonito Severus" jajaja y yo mientras derretida tan solo de leer, tu lo que quieres es camelarte a la autora para que su musa corra más (y Nigriv que lo agradece no te creas!) es buenisimo pero es que no puedo evitar comentártelo igual que os pasa a vosotros con ciertos disclaimer. Que bueno de verdad! Me vuelves a dejar con la sonrisa en los labios (esta noche me deshago de Guilmain y sus odios y me doy un paseo por las mazmorras a ver si aún está de "buenas" para convencerme de que no le haga demasiada pupa) Y volviendo a HH… Dios por aquel entonces del capi aun estabamos de mundiales y España acababa de ser eliminada, que dolor de mundial, menos mal que acabó o la que iba a necesitar un cardiólogo era yo!. Vaya final. Pero en fin…. Vuelvo al capi o no paro de hablar y ya quiero subiros a más tardar mañana que hoy ya son las 2 am y aun no acabo las respuestas a los rr y después queda grabar y revisar errores de edición. Con esta frase "Todavía no han mostrado nada sobre las reacciones de Mahe" ¿te refieres a que no hemos contado las reacciones de Mahe al saber que Harry es heredero? Pues sí que lo hicimos, está en uno de mis últimos capítulos, no se que más quieres que ampliemos con todo lo que tenemos que atender. Y si dices de la reacción al saber lo de Mark pues uff igual es algo que no te llegamos a contar, tenemos demasiadas cosas que atender y es difícil contarlo "todo, todo, todo" (no somos como los del spot de Catalana Occidente) quizás, al final de la historia, aparezcan los ya conocidos colaterales, donde muchas veces contamos las cosas que por el guión no pudimos revelar o explayarnos a su debido tiempo. Pero ahora, por lo menos para mí, lo principal es la historia principal. Lo de la lágrima de Fawkes tendrías que preguntárselo a Mahe, tiene cierta fijación por ese animalito y sus efectos, de lo cual yo me quejo, escribe unas cosas preciosas acerca de él. Respecto a tu última pregunta, cuando Harry dice "eso" se está refiriendo a Mark, aunque él aún no lo sabe claro. Espero que eso responda tus preguntas, más clara no puedo ser. Y como bien dices el mismo te da la respuesta al final. Para una vez que decimos algo claramente…. Ya lo se, "no os fiáis ni de nuestra sombra" y bien que hacéis. Pero ya sabéis las autoras de esta historia somos un poco como Dumbledore, "no mentimos, solo os ocultamos información", hasta en las respuestas a los rr. En fin te dejo, un placer como siempre charlar contigo en cualquier forma. Espero que si sigues atareado al menos el tener un capítulo aunque a largo plazo te deje un respiro y un momento de disfrute a la lectura. Nos vemos, cuídate.

**Mahe Guilmain:** Bueno y ahora... ¿a quién felicito yo? Por que en el cumpleaños del personaje felicité a la autora y ahora que es el de la autora, como respuesta al rr me toca felicitar al personaje. Definitivamente Mahe, este año me tienes loca con los cumpleaños. Vaya ocurrencias que tienes de entrar aquí a decirnos a todos que ahora juegas con la varita de Harry (lo siento, ya sabes, pensamiento heineken) :d En fin, buen modo también de saludar y de hacer publicidad (no me lo creo viniendo de tí) Y bueno aunque aún falta un día pues aprovecho hermana la oportunidad y "FELICIDADES" que este que entra sea un año magico para tí. Besos y cuidate mucho que te tengo demasiado lejos.

**Kumiko 1906:** Cuanto tiempo de verdad, me alegra volverte a ver por estos lares. ahora que tú tienes tiempo te damos nosotras el paron. Lo siento. pues sí, Mark es un cielo, pero creo que tiene demasiados pajaros en la cabeza sobre "aventuras" es un poquito temerario el chico desde que llegó a Hogwarts y sus reacciones, aunque muy lindas me dan 'miedo' la verdad. No quiero ni pensar en los herederos. aun nos faltan dos y ya estoy temblando de miedo de solo saber quienes son los dos que tenemos. La que va a terminar en la enfermería, en el psicológo y el cardiologo soy yo. Y para muestra un boton, mira las discusiones que me monto ahora con Harry (que horror de verdad, creo que necesito un pensadero) Uy el caracter de Mark sí que le viene de familia¿te recuerdo el encuentro de Johnatan con guilmain en el avión camino de Brujas? (es que sonmuy "guasones" o mejor dicho, "demasiado pícaros". Yo anoto tu voto por hufflepuff pero... ¿que no era que Cedric está muerto hace mucho tiempo? (te pondría un careto de ojos abiertos si es que pudiera) te aseguro que esto está cada vez más emocionante pero no prometo que "pronto" sepáis quienes son los otros dos HH. Nos vemos, espero que esta vez no tardemos tanto en saber de tí.

**Abel**: Uno de mis clasicos, de los que me acompaña desde mis primeros días de escritora en ffnet, como me alegra cuando os vuelvo a ver. Bien, dices que esperas que Luna no sea la HH de Ravenclaw, sin embargo para que la das a ella por apuesta aunque no te gustaría que lo fuera. ¿Lo anotamos? UFF, de verdad, eso de que los hufflepuff son "cretinos"... ten cuidado que Nigriv autora es tejona hasta la medula y Guilmain se puede mosquear; a ver, de los tejones que nos ha mostrado JK si me dices que Cedric es un cretino lo siento pero te lanzo un Petrificus Morten combinado con cruciatus y avada (a uno de mis niños no lo toca nadie, ni siquiera un "clasico" de las Guilmains) Y sobre nuestro HH... cuando aparezca, cuando te revelemos quien es, entonces me dices si es cretino/a y ya hablamos. Pero bueno que mal rollo me has dado. Siempre se menosprecia a los pobres tejones y Hogwarts no sería nada sin la unión de las cuatro casas. En fin, seguro que eres un Slytherin mestizo que se dice sangre limpia y va menospreciando a los demás (Es broma que conste, totalmente ironico para responderte en tono magico) Siento el paron de verdad, pero la historia es demasiado grande; además si estás leyendo otras historias es normal que tengas que retomar el hilo, mucho más cuando usamos cosas que vienen ya planteadas desde Ma, UP e incluso los colaterales. Es demasiada información a recordar. Si necesitas algún hechizo orientador pregunta y te lo lanzamos. Nos vemos dentro de unos días.

**TachiFk**: no te preocupes, siempre hay periodos en los que los agobios nos superan y no nos dejan atender los hobbits. Sino que me lo digan a mí. A ver, acción… lo siento pero a estas alturas aunllegan a bajas dosis, aunque ya empezarán a ser más fuertes, ya verás. A ver te voy a confirmar algo, no hay un quinto fundador desconocido así que si quieres ver a mahe como Heredera tendrás que ser de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff. Nos salimos un "poco de la historia" oficial (y mas cuando ya es un curso después de 7º) pero de ahí a inventarnos "otro" fundador… Se que teneís confianza en que os sorprendamos con los resultados pero no tanto¿entonces, te anoto que opinas que Mahe es otra heredera? (Jajaja yo sigo haciendo la quiniela, y conste que no os la puse hoy por que muchos de vosotros volvisteis a votar! Ojalá que las esperas no se os hagan demasiado largas, a mí se me está haciendo eterno escribir ciertas escenas y capítulos, supongo que también es por que tengo muchas ganas de meterme con la accion. Nos vemos.

Y ahora a leer y a disfrutar, o eso espero.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 58: NAVIDAD EN HOGWARTS**

**(Por Nigriv)**

Apenas quedaban un par de días para las vacaciones de Navidad y en el Gran Comedor, tras la cena, eran pocos los alumnos que aún terminaban, o trataban de terminar, sus trabajos más retrasados; pues el resto parecía haber comenzado a disfrutar los placeres de las batallas de bolas de nieve, despreocupados ya de toda clase de deberes y exámenes.

La mesa Ravenclaw seguía siendo la más concurrida, sus alumnos parecían no cansarse hasta perfeccionar al máximo sus impecables y ya completísimas redacciones. Al fondo, en el extremo más cercano a la mesa de profesores, dos chiquillos hablaban en murmullos, varita en mano y cabezas muy cercanas, evitando así que alguien más los escuchara.

-Es que no me lo explico- Parecía decir desesperada una pelirroja de frondosas trenzas.- ¿Cómo es posible que me salga a mí y tú aún no lo consigas? Increíble siendo….- Una chispa brilló en sus ojos al evitar nombrar en alto tal secreto, y la sonrisa solo llegó a perfilarse en sus labios pues su cara se había enrojecido ligeramente.

-¡Y a mí qué me cuentas!- Respondió algo airado a su reproche.- El año pasado ya me ayudabas con la transformación, no es algo que se me dé demasiado bien.

-No.- Repuso seria.- A no ser que se deba a un 'origen perdido' claro.- Matizó entonces echándose a reír inevitablemente al recordarle con cara de mono por tomar aquel Sortilegio Weasley.

-Que graciosa.- Replicó tratando de hacerse el ofendido cuando no lo estaba. Pero volviendo a la seriedad del que quiere librarse por fin de su tarea la interpeló.- ¿Seguimos o no? Tengo que lograrlo para mañana o Remus me hará seguir trabajando toda la Navidad.

-Serías de los pocos, él no suele obligar tanto a no ser que seas….- Dijo apagando su voz hasta no pronunciar su última palabra.

-Gracias por el halago.- Añadió, ahora sí ofendido.

Con el ímpetu del agravio alzó su varita tan rápido que el ratón, tras recibir el impacto del hechizo, en vez de convertirse en una caja de rape salió corriendo por la mesa, arrastrando tras de sí lo que en vez de cuartos traseros era ya un asomo de recipiente metalizado para guardar tabaco. La visión del animal semitransformado provocó el estallido en carcajadas del resto de ocupantes a la mesa que dirigieron una mirada reprochadora hacia el Slytherin, como si con ello le hicieran partícipes de su decepción al creerlo incapaz de lograr lo que ellos conseguían sin esfuerzo.

Agobiado en su avance el animalito desvió su trayecto y saltó como pudo por un hueco, de la mesa al banco y del banco al suelo. Nora se puso en pié reaccionando antes que el chico que, avergonzado por los efectos de su arrebato, permanecía estático deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. La jovencilla lanzó un 'immobulus' al ratón que cayó al suelo con un golpe seco al ver su último salto detenido en el aire, y con un 'finite' lo devolvió a su estado natural antes de agacharse a recogerlo mientras escuchaba, algo más allá, los asentimientos de aprobación de sus compañeros mayores de casa. Preocupada por su amigo, cuyo orgullo ya estaba bastante herido, se irguió ocultando al animal inmóvil entre sus manos y volvió a su sitio temerosa de que este incidente lo hubiese enfadado más, pues ya incluso los alumnos de otras casas habían puesto atención a lo que acontecía allí.

-Toma.- Le ofreció tímidamente poniéndolo en la mesa delante de él y tratando de ocultarle a los demás la visión interponiendo su cuerpo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mark giró la cabeza aún más avergonzado y preguntó dolido.

-¿Es que vosotros nunca hacéis nada mal?

La chica comprendió que su rabia no se dirigía hacia ella concretamente, si no hacia su Casa y las cualidades que representaba y, adoptando un tono reconciliador, trató de sosegarlo y alentarle.

-Si te calmaras, y controlaras tu carácter, harías esto y mucho más. Estoy segura.- Como si sus palabras fueran un bálsamo reparador el chico dejó escapar un suspiro y añadió un 'gracias' que sonó desganado debido a su propia desilusión.- Venga, inténtalo de nuevo.- Le alentó, devolviéndole al ratón la movilidad. Pero antes de que Mark pudiera volver a hacerlo una voz tras la chica, ahora sentada al otro lado de la mesa, se lo impidió.

-Perdón que os interrumpa, Fox.- Al reconocimiento de la voz Mark alzó raudo la cabeza para encontrar a uno de sus compañeros de clase, al que miró interesado de que se dirigiera a ella cuando nunca antes los había visto juntos.

-¿Sí?- Inquirió extrañada al girarse.- ¿Pasa algo?- El recién llegado se quedó callado un momento y luego, algo cohibido, respondió.

-No he podido evitar ver lo ocurrido.- Explicó eludiendo la mirada furiosa del Slytherin.- Y me preguntaba si no te importaría echarme una mano, yo tampoco acabo de conseguirlo.- Reconoció tímidamente, abriendo su mano y mostrándole una caja a la que solo la tapa, configurada por el lomo del roedor, daba fe de lo que ocultaba el hechizo.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Nora, apabullada por que alguien a quién desconocía, y también mayor, requiriera su ayuda en lugar de preguntar a algún amigo.- Claro, siempre que…. No te importe Mark.

Reaccionó rápidamente, mirando a su amigo que apenas comenzaba a murmurar un "Claro que me importa" al pensamiento del descaro del otro chico el cual, sin atender siquiera a su reacción, se prestó a tomar asiento junto a Nora, lo que aún le exasperó más.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Inquirió retraída la chica al no saber como dirigirse a él.

-Abbot.- Aclaró el chico aunque Mark le cortó.

-Un tejón de mi curso.- Le especificó, como si no pudiera verlo en su uniforme, lo que provocó que ella le dirigiera una mirada extrañada al resentimiento descubierto en su voz.

-¿Algo en contra, Evans?

-Mark no ha querido ofenderte Abbot.- Medió clavando la mirada inquisidora en el aludido.- ¿Verdad que no?- Insistió a su silencio.

-No, claro.- Reconoció tan solo por su reproche.

-Siento molestaros.- Volvió a disculparse con ella y haciendo caso omiso de su compañero.- Pero yo también estoy desesperado ya.- Escuchar aquello serenó un poco a Mark.- Y no, no nos conocemos personalmente, pero no creo que haya nadie en Hogwarts que no conozca al primo del subdirector y a su inseparable amiga.- Nora se sonrojó levemente a la sonrisa que le dedicó el chico y observó de reojo la contradicción en el rostro de Mark entre sentirse orgulloso de las palabras escuchadas y el malestar por la cordialidad del otro muchacho.- Pero puedes llamarme Davies si lo prefieres.- Terminó tendiéndole la mano.

-Nora.- Afirmó mientras se la estrechaba tímidamente.- Aunque tu ya lo sabes. Bien sigamos.- Se impuso viendo aparecer la desesperación en la cara de su amigo.- Como le decía antes a Mark, debe de pronunciar el conjuro más claramente y concentrado. Sin embargo,- por un momento examinó interesada el trabajo del Hufflepuff- creo que tu problema parece estar en el último toque de varita.- Concluyó decidida. Mark murmuró algo al extremo y giró su varita en la mano con un gesto nervioso.- Ya casi lo consigues.- Le apoyó.

-Sé dónde está el problema,- afirmó convencido de que ella llevaba razón- pero no logro el último toque.- Nora apuntó con su varita al nuevo roedor y este se le mostró con sus tonos castaños.

-Fijaros.

Les pidió a ambos y en un instante, tras pronunciar el hechizo de transformación, el animal encogió las patas sobre sí mismo, resguardó la cabeza contra el pecho y, antes de que se dieran cuentan, una preciosa cajita metalizada reposaba sobre la mesa, sin rastro alguno de patas, pelo o bigotes y más aún, con un fino detalle labrado alrededor del borde de la tapa.

-Maravilloso.- Exclamó Davies ante el resultado.- Eres muy buena.- Reconoció impresionado.

-No es para tanto.- Replicó ella sonrojada.- Tienes que girar la varita pues ahí es que se consigue la transformación completa. Inténtalo Abbot.- El chico transformó la caja de Nora y volvió a intentarlo realizando un movimiento muy parecido al que había visto hacer a ella y esta vez, el lomo del ratón desapareció al completo.

-¡Lo logré!- Exclamó entusiasmado, recibiendo su trabajo una mirada escrutadora de Mark que no había querido realizar el hechizo en presencia del chico y esperaba ansioso que terminara y se largara de una vez.

-Aún tiene pelo.- Matizó entonces al observar algunos restos de pelusa justo sobre la tapa.

-¡Oh!- Se le escuchó decepcionado.

-Finite.- Interrumpió Nora la transformación.- Ahora te guiaré yo. Si no te importa.- Le ofreció.

-Si quieres….

Nora se puso en pié y colocándose tras Davies puso su mano sobre la del chico que ya se disponía a realizar nuevamente el hechizo. Percibir la mirada enojada de Mark sobre ella casi la desconcentra haciéndola enrojecer, pero cuando Abbot pronunció las palabras del conjuro reaccionó rápidamente dirigiendo la varita en un leve giro a la izquierda que apenas si se percibió antes de volver a la horizontal. A su toque la caja quedó totalmente transformada pero esta vez sin rastro alguno del labrado sobre la tapa.

-Perfecta.- Matizó Nora encantada, pero retirándose rápidamente del muchacho.- Ahora no lo olvides- Le aconsejó.

-Gracias.- Exclamó sonriente al conseguirlo.- Tomaré nota.

Sin perder un instante Abbot se giró y apuntó con su varita hacia su mesa murmurando apenas un 'accio'. Su libro de hechizos, hasta entonces reposado allí dónde él había estado sentado, se elevó levemente en el aire, fluctuó sus hojas abiertas por el peso, y con bastante dificultad se dirigió hacia él quien se apresuró a adelantarse un paso para tomarlo en sus manos antes de que la pluma que reposaba entre sus páginas cayera al suelo.

-Has realizado el encantamiento invocador.- Señaló Mark extrañado, pues aún no se lo habían enseñado en clase. Davies no respondió limitándose a escribir algo con letra precisa en el margen de su libro de transformaciones de tercer grado.- ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- Inquirió el Slytherin sorprendido de su habilidad.

-Mi hermana Hannah me lo enseñó este verano.

-¿Y tú mochila?- Insistió para ver hasta donde podía llegar el tejón. Davies volvió la cabeza hacia allí y, tras pensarlo un momento, suspiró haciendo una mueca resignada.

-Demasiado pesada.- Admitió.

-¡JA!- Exclamó satisfecho Mark al ver que aún no lo controlaba completamente.

-Pero ese encantamiento estuvo bien.- Reconoció Nora, dirigiendo una mirada airada a su amigo por que éste seguía hablándole al otro demasiado despreciativamente, en una actitud nada normal en él.

-La señorita Fox tiene razón Abbot.- Irrumpió en ese instante una nueva voz que hizo que los tres chicos miraran prestos a la recién llegada.- En el próximo trimestre tendrá hecho la mitad de su trabajo.

-Gracias profesora.- Respondió complacido Davies y después por un momento los cuatro permanecieron en silencio, los chicos preguntándose a qué había venido De la Croix.

-Bien, tengo aquí la lista de los que se quedaran en Navidad con nosotros. ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere apuntarse?

-Sí- Respondieron a dúo Mark y Nora, quienes ya lo habían hablado y habían decidido que querían experimentar por ellos mismos como era pasar una Navidad en Hogwarts. Mientras que Fox añadía su nombre tras el de Evans, Abbot se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Yo también me quedaré.- Dijo y rápidamente añadió.- Podríamos reunirnos los tres y hacer los deberes juntos.- Mark masculló algo entre dientes pero Nora dio su respuesta sin ni siquiera consultarle con una mirada.

-¡Claro, así vosotros me ayudáis con la multijugos, mezclar y remover no se me da tan bien.

-Me extraña que la profesora Guilmain no le ayude con eso Fox.- Le interrumpió De la Croix haciendo que la cara de Nora se encendiera repentinamente colorada.

-Es que…- Dudó.-… No la he querido molestar.

-Claro… En fin, Evans y Abbot la pondrán al día. Tengo que continuar con la lista.- Añadió a modo de despedida y con presteza avanzó por el resto de la mesa Ravenclaw hacia el siguiente grupo de alumnos algo mayores.

-Vale, pues entonces, ya hablaremos un día de estos.- Dijo Davies.- Muchas gracias por todo Fox.

-No ha sido nada.

-Y perdona la interrupción Evans.- Mark volvió a hacer un gesto de desagrado aprovechando que Nora no le observaba.- Hasta otro día.- Añadió retirándose para recoger el resto de sus cosas de la mesa Hufflepuff.

Cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos Nora clavó la vista en su amigo y, mirándolo inquisidoramente, le amonestó sin reparos.

-¿Tenías que ser tan desagradable?

-Yo no he sido desagradable.- Trató de defenderse.

-Sí que lo fuiste. Y con uno de tus amigos.

-Abbot no es mi amigo.- Replicó tratando de no demostrarle la incomodad que su presencia le había supuesto, pero sus siguientes palabras lo traicionaron.- Además, le ha echado mucha cara presentándosete así.

-No más de la que le echaste tú¿verdad?- Le recordó.

-Eso es diferente.- Replicó exaltado, pero rápidamente se contuvo aunque no lo suficiente para reprimir un sarcasmo.- Bueno, ya. ¿Me vas a ayudar o tendré que pedírselo a Abbot?

Nora negó con la cabeza y resopló pero se dispuso a terminar de ayudarle con el ejercicio pensando que quizás decir algo más empeorara la situación.

>>>>>>>>>>

-¡Señor Abbot!

La llamada le interrumpió cuando abandonaba el comedor y al reconocimiento de la voz se quedó parado en mitad del hall antes de alcanzar la puerta que conducía a su Casa.

-¿Si, profesora?.- De la Croix se acercó a él sonriente.

-Ese encantamiento invocador estuvo muy bien.- Davies se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, ya se lo había dicho antes así que esperó consciente de que esto no era más que el modo de asaltarle.- He observado que pasará las Navidades con nosotros.- Le comentó mirando innecesariamente la lista pues él se había apuntado en su presencia.- ¿Va todo bien en Casa?.- Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es mi tercer año en Hogwarts.- Se limitó a afirmar el chico.- Creo que ya es hora de saber como se celebran estas fiestas en la escuela.

-Claro, claro- Aseveró mirándole fijamente.- No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación con la señorita Fox y me preguntaba… si realmente su interés por formar parte de un buen grupo de trabajo es verdaderamente cierto.

-Nunca está de más un apoyo.- confirmó- En nuestra Casa los logros se deben al esfuerzo y el tesón.

-Pero como en todas- añadió acercándosele un poco más- hay buenas cualidades.- Davies permaneció estático mirándola, como si no pudiera creer que una Slytherin, aunque profesora, reconociera aquello. Ella correspondió a su acto mirándole interesada.- Quiero proponerle algo.- Continuó entonces.- Tengo un pequeño grupo de trabajo, nos reunimos casi todas las tardes noches, dependiendo claro de mis obligaciones. Si quiere unirse a nosotros no me importaría tenerle ahí, se nota que puede aprender más rápido que el resto de sus compañeros.

Abbot dudó un momento; no se esperaba nada así y tampoco ella le había dado demasiada información como para tomar una decisión así que, bastante desconcertado, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Se refiere al Club de Encantamientos?

-No, el grupo al que me refiero no tiene nada que ver con el Club.- Afirmó con una expresión inapropiada que lo desconcertó aún más.

-¿Qué hacen entonces en sus clases?- Inquirió sin darse cuenta.

-Encantamientos avanzados, por supuesto.- Le respondió risueña.- Aunque habría que adecuarlos a su nivel.- Reconoció pensativa.

-¿A mí nivel?- Se extrañó, pero rápidamente supo por qué se lo decía.- ¿De qué curso son el resto?- Su voz le sonó apagada. De la Croix lo miró profundamente antes de responderle.

-De séptimo.

-¿Séptimo?- Exclamó cohibido, ese grupo era demasiado avanzado para él.

-Tres, y Slytherin.- Le siguió diciendo sin pedírselo, sus ojos ahora pendientes de su reacción. Un estremecimiento recorrió al chico al conocimiento de lo que le decía.

-¿Acaso son…?- Pero no llegó a formular la pregunta, no podía caberle duda.

-¿Importa eso?- Indagó quedándose callada mirándolo.

Ella esperaba sin duda su respuesta y a pesar de que se sentía angustiado al respecto no quería ofenderla ni mucho menos menospreciarla deliberadamente. Eso podría traerle problemas.

-Pero ellos…- De la Croix sonrió levemente ante su actitud.

-Ellos están aquí con un propósito al que todos debemos ayudar. Yo solo aporto con este grupo mi granito de arena para mantenerlos ocupados. Además, aprendemos cosas útiles que quizás no se enseñen en Hogwarts.- Davies no sabía que decir, pero ella continuaba hablándole y parecía ilusionada.- Es una oportunidad única que no debería dejar pasar y que no pienso ofrecer a cualquiera.

-Entonces¿por qué a mí?- Preguntó azorado al descubrir ese privilegio.- Seguro que muchos otros aprovecharían esa oportunidad mejor que yo.

-Tal vez, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a nadie con un talante que me agradara en invitar, quizás sí más adelante. Además, no pensé que a usted le importara la compañía y es un hecho que hay que tener muy en cuenta¿no cree?- El tono aparentemente despreocupado de la profesora no le engañó para nada, y supo que ella trataba de descubrir su opinión al respecto con esa apreciación.- Si quiero conseguir que vuelvan a integrarse mejor comenzar con alguien de su Casa y que no tenga… 'prejuicios' nacidos de una batalla ya terminada en la que ningún menor de edad debió nunca de participar.

-No tengo nada contra ciertos Slytherin- reconoció alzando la cabeza aunque nervioso- siempre y cuando se comporten- Matizó firmemente.- De la Croix asintió satisfecha a su respuesta.

-Lo hacen.- Es la condición indispensable que les puse para beneficiarse de mis enseñanzas.- Por un momento los dos permanecieron mirándose pensativos y en silencio.- Piénseselo.- Prosiguió.- Puede aprovechar las vacaciones para ver cómo trabajamos y decidir después si le interesa seguir participando durante el curso; el ritmo de trabajo es duro, pero la asistencia es voluntaria aunque pido cierta constancia. Usted decide si acudir o no.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?- Preguntó dudando que tuviera que decirle ahora mismo si iría en vacaciones. No sabía por qué pero estaba deseando terminar aquella conversación por el momento.

-Claro. Nos reunimos en mi clase, media hora después de la cena. Si decide venir algún día allí estaremos.- Y dicho esto De la Croix se giró encaminando sus pasos hacia las mazmorras y dejando al chico totalmente desconcertado.

>>>>>>>>>>

-¿Te has decidido ya?

La leve frialdad que sus palabras le demostraban a veces no dejaba de dolerle. Sabía que no podía evitarla y aunque su comportamiento no se lo demostraba, podía sentirla arrinconada en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero no podía reprochárselo. Hacía casi un mes que esa era la tónica entre ellos. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, y probablemente pasaría tiempo hasta que volvieran a hacerlo, hasta que ella decidiera sacarlo o volviera a ocurrir algo que diera pie a una conversación abierta. La amistad entre ellos era demasiado fuerte para perderla por esto, pero aún así, aunque él seguía acompañándola como de costumbre y comportándose más o menos como solía hacerlo, lo sabía profundamente dolido por la decisión tomada días atrás y sobre todo por que ahora existiera una relación de su parte con Snape aunque esta fuera muy leve.

-Admito que tienes razón,- confirmó mirándole de reojo y observando su alegría.- apenas serán un par de alumnos míos y Harry y Mahe también irán. Dumbledore no ha puesto impedimento alguno así que… Supongo que no hay razón para que me quede.

_"Supongo que"_ repitió apenado Lupin mentalmente. Pero tras un breve instante de indecisión se acercó un poco más a ella y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros. Hacía días que no lo hacía. Guilmain pareció agradecer el gesto y se acurrucó modestamente contra él, como si temiera que la rechazara al hacerlo.

-Me alegro.- Le reconoció feliz, en voz baja.- Será bonito volver a pasar una Navidad junto a aquellos que más quiero. Como el año pasado.

Virginia suspiró inevitablemente al escucharle, de cualquier modo estas no eran sus fiestas preferidas.

>>>>>>>>>>

Hacía tiempo que entrar en las mazmorras y recorrer el espacio hasta aquel despacho ya no le atemorizaba como en su época de estudiante, y sin embargo, ahora mismo se sentía casi tan nervioso como cuando años atrás asistía allí para sus clases de oclumancia. Aunque hoy acudía como subdirector, sabía que la decisión tomada no le gustaría y eso daría lugar a uno de sus prontos y amenazas olvidado absolutamente de con quién era que hablaba. Sinceramente, hubiera preferido que se lo comunicara Dumbledore, pero éste, con una sonrisa divertida y los ojos brillantes, le había conminado a perderle totalmente el miedo a su futuro suegro y eso…. Lo había hecho estremecerse de improviso para mayor regocijo del director que lo había despedido indicándole que fuera a darle la noticia cuanto antes. Así que nervioso y perdido en pensamientos no muy agradables, Harry llegó hasta la puerta de aquel inhóspito despacho.

"Pase". Escuchó a su llamada. Nada más entrar, la oscuridad que siempre reinaba en esa sala, el olor a moho y los eternos botes llenos de criaturas fosilizadas o conservadas en diferentes tipos de líquidos le hicieron encoger la nariz, mientras se preguntaba el por qué aquel lugar era tan desagradable como su dueño. El despacho de Mahe era más acogedor, pero claro, a pesar de dedicarse a lo mismo, ella limitaba su ocupación a las clases y no solía sacar de allí el trabajo a no ser que fuera para realizar la wolfbarne de Lupin.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?- Preguntó irritado por su interrupción. Harry carraspeó antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Esto… Le traigo la lista de alumnos que permanecerán en Hogwarts durante la Navidad, profesor Snape.

-Eso no me compete Potter.- Profirió despreciativamente, volviendo la vista a sus notas e ignorándole deliberadamente. Harry se quedó un momento en silencio sin saber cómo continuar.- No creía tener que recordárselo.

-Se que era McGonagall la encargada de todo. Demasiadas Navidades he pasado en la escuela.- Reconoció un poco dolido, aunque tenía que admitir que mejor aquí que en Privet Drive.- Pero por eso mismo este año tendrá que hacerlo usted.- Snape levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorna pero tras una respiración Harry continuó.- Este año no me quedo.- Sentenció, intentando que su voz sonara más firme de lo que realmente lo hizo.

-¿Qué-has-dicho?- Preguntó confuso.

-Que no pasaré las vacaciones aquí.- Repitió en un murmullo que se fue apagando conforme la cara de Snape se iba transformando al escucharle.

-nunca tendrás cerebro¿verdad Potter?- Exclamó irritado como ya esperaba.- El subdirector no puede marcharse y ¡mucho menos tú!- Matizó aún más enojado al recordar así a quién tenía delante. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente, a pesar de su enfado, se pusiese como se pusiese, él tenía todas las de ganar esta vez.

-A Dumbledore no parece importarle- Informó observando como esa apreciación desconcertaba al otro al extremo de hacer que todo el cuerpo se le tensara.- Ser profesor, y el resto, son circunstancias de mi vida, no mi vida en sí.- Prosiguió aprovechando su desconcierto.- Por una vez quiero pasar una Navidad tranquila junto a mí familia.

-Tú no tienes familia.- Reaccionó hirientemente contra él, mientras se ponía en pie para estar a su mismo nivel. Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándole amenazante al responderle.

-Aunque no lo vea así, profesor, Sirius y Mahe son ahora 'mi familia', como tendrán que empezar a serlos otros.

Inapropiadamente en Snape la boca se le quedó abierta una milésima de segundo mientras asimilaba su respuesta y, cuando Harry más temía su reacción exaltada y su grito de furia, lo observó sacudir momentáneamente la cabeza y hablar con voz apagada.

- Mahe… ¿Mahe también va?

-Por supuesto.- Afirmó alzando la cabeza orgulloso. La mirada de Snape aún se endureció más ante esa actitud pero no dejó que lo amilanara ahora.

-¿Y…?

Harry retuvo el aire. Aunque no lo hubiera preguntado tenía que decírselo igualmente y sabía bien que eso le molestaría aún más. Sin embargo Snape no llegó a formular su pregunta; permaneció callado, mirándole furioso con ojos brillantes de ira, como si él tuviera la culpa de las decisiones ajenas. Por un momento Harry pensó que sería maravilloso obligarle a preguntar, rebajarle así el orgullo para confirmarle aquello que sin duda el ya temía y sabía aunque se negara a creerlo. Pero tras una gran duda decidió hacerle esa concesión, como una excepción. Por mucho que detestara a ese hombre por el modo en que se había portado con él todos estos años pasados, no podía eludir el hecho de que era el padre de Mahe y sabía que, si quería que las cosas mejoraran un ápice en el futuro, tendría que ser él quien lo intentara pues Snape nunca se dignaría a hacerlo. Sabiendo el definitivo golpe que le iba a asestar, trató de que su voz sonara lo más reconciliadora posible, aunque no pudo evitar el profundo sentimiento de victoria que se afincó en su pensamiento nada más ver su reacción.

-Lo siento Severus, pero Virginia también.- Snape se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla y una respuesta inesperada escapó de sus labios apenas audible pero totalmente entendible a sus oídos.

-No podéis hacerme esto.

Y sorprendentemente se apenó por él, desviándole conscientemente la mirada para permitirle un momento de relativa intimidad. El pergamino que aún sostenía crispeó a su manoseo nervioso ante el cortante silencio que se instaló entre ellos y eso pareció sacar de su sopor al hombre allí sentado, despertando de nuevo al insolente profesor.

-Dame eso.- Exigió despectivamente, alargando el brazo hacia él y arrebatándole el papel con toda su furia, sin perder tiempo en leerlo.- ¿Y cómo pretendéis que me encargue de todos estos críos?. ¿Acaso no sabes que en ausencia prolongada del Jefe de Casa la torre ha de quedar cerrada?- Harry se limitó a asentir en silencio ganándose su mirada más desdeñosa.- ¿Y bien?- Ahora sí que las palabras parecieron atragantársele antes de que salieran despedidas de su boca, intentando acabar cuanto antes con esto.

-Dumbledore ha decidido que se queden todos en Slytherin. Apenas son doce alumnos, la mayoría de últimos cursos o tuyos, no será difícil controlarlos. Mucho menos tratándose de usted.- Terminó irónicamente.

-Dumbledore chochea si cree que dejaré entrar un solo Gryffindor en mi torre.- Harry sonrió abiertamente y alzó las cejas divertido al oírle hablar así del director.

-Estamos de suerte entonces, pues ninguno de ellos se queda.- Snape pareció contrariado al ver su excusa barrida de un plumazo.- Y no tendré que preocuparme por el reloj de mi Casa- Añadió Harry aliviado por ese hecho.

-Así que está decidido.- Comentó Snape lanzando la lista sobre el resto de papeles de su escritorio, en un gesto claramente despreciativo.

-Eso parece.- Se limitó a responderle.

-Entonces, si no tienes más que añadir, márchate de mi despacho.- Lo despidió sin ninguna consideración.

-Encantado.- Alegó Harry girándose rápidamente hacia la puerta, deseoso de marchar antes de que Snape se lo pensara mejor y lo retuviera maliciosamente, lo cual le extrañó mucho que no ocurriera.

>>>>>>>>>>

Se aprestaba a dar la contraseña cuando el muro se abrió desde dentro y Parkinson, Nott y Zabini pasaron a través del hueco atropellándolo casi al mismo tiempo en que su saludo de cortesía se perdía en la nada por la rapidez que llevaba el trío.

-Y encima tenemos que aguantar a estos aquí todas las vacaciones.- Le escuchó decir a la chica molesta mientras el muro se cerraba tras de sí.

Pero no la culpó. Tampoco él se sentía a gusto en Slytherin, donde incluso la sala común parecía fría y desacogedora a pesar del lujo que destilaba en cada rincón. Sentándose en uno de los sillones acarició distraídamente el cuero negro del tapizado; por lo que le contaba Hannat, las Navidades en Hogwarts parecían mejores de lo que éstas habían comenzado, pero… ¿qué podía hacer él? Pensaba en como entretenerse en ausencia de Evans y Fox cuando recordando la salida de los tres slytherins a estas horas decidió que no perdía nada por probar.

Abandonó la sala, dejó las mazmorras y subió hasta el aula de Encantamientos. Encontró la puerta cerrada y llamó tímidamente. No obtuvo respuesta y sin embargo podía apostar a que estaban dentro. Volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte aunque menos convencido de hacer lo correcto al venir, y de nuevo nadie le respondió.

-Señor Abbot.- Llamó su atención la voz de la profesora llegando junto a él.- Veo que se decidió a venir.- Davies asintió.

-¿Los demás no han llegado?- Preguntó. De la Croix lo miró fijamente.

-He salido un momento y, no deben de abrir en mi ausencia.- Matizó.- Adelante.- Le alentó acercándose a la puerta y dejándole paso con tan solo posar la mano en la manivela.

Nada más entrar el silencio se hizo en la sala; Parkinson y Nott le miraron tan sorprendidos por su presencia como aparentemente fastidiados de que estuviera allí.

-Profesora…- comenzó a hablar Pansy, pero ella le cortó hablándole autoritariamente.

-El señor Abbot nos hará compañía hoy.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió Nott con voz seca y molesta.

-Por qué así lo he decidido.- Se impuso al chico.- Y debéis de saber que quizás más adelante se nos una alguien más.

-No podrá seguir nuestro ritmo.- Afirmó Pansy ofensivamente.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo vaya a hacer.- Zanjó la conversación sonriente, indicándole a Davies que la siguiera pues aunque permanecía callado se veía molesto por la recibida y parecía quererse ir.

-Señor Zabini, deshaga su hechizo y salga de detrás de su compañera.- Pidió la profesora fijando la vista en un punto concreto del aula como si el chico estuviese allí. Abbot abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando hacia allí, pero detrás de Pansy no había nadie.

-¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí?- Se escuchó la voz curiosa de Zabini algo más allá, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a materializarse ante un sorprendido Hufflepuff que asistía al hecho maravillado.

-El hechizo desilusionador solo camufla, - comenzó a explicar De la Croix- no le convierte en invisible. Y no olviden que, un mago experimentado como yo o cualquier antiguo, pueden descubrirles fácilmente.- Por un momento los tres chicos guardaron silencio.- Además, ninguna mesa tiene zapatos Blaise.- Terminó divertida, revelando el fallo básico de su hechizo.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó el chico desanimado.- Pensaba que lo había conseguido.

-Profesora- Se atrevió a murmurar Abbot.

-¿Si?

-El encantamiento desilusionador no es materia de estudio en Hogwarts¿verdad?

-Verdad, Abbot. Pero ya te dije que estas clases serían interesantes.

- ¿Con qué empiezo?- Preguntó entusiasmado a pesar del ánimo de sus compañeros que aún estaban contrariados por su presencia, pero ya sabía antes de venir que sería así, de modo que no le importó demasiado. De la Croix asintió sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Hoy terminarás de dominar el encantamiento invocador. Zabini te ayudará con ello.- Añadió llamando al chico con un gesto y explicándole lo que quería que hicieran.- Quedaros a este lado. - Les pidió- Yo continuaré trabajando con Parkinson y Nott que van más atrasados que tú.

Hora y media más tarde Abbot se apoyaba agotado en uno de los pupitres, la mirada iluminada y la expresión sonriente con un montón de pesados libros a sus pies.

-Al menos eres bueno.- Comentó Blaise, quien se había ido animando a ayudarle, conforme pasaba el rato, perdiendo su reticencia inicial.- Hace tan solo un par de años este encantamiento ni siquiera se enseñaba hasta quinto; la magia cambiasí y el poder aumenta, claro, por eso ahora se enseña en tercero aunque no se espere que todos lo dominéis.

-Lo he conseguido.- Afirmó Abbot.- Pero aún no lo domino.

-Pero lo harás.- Sentenció De la Croix acercándose a ellos, pues había estado pendiente en todo momento tanto de la evolución del chico como de la actitud mostrada por Zabini.- Por hoy será mejor que vuelvas a la torre y descanses.- Abbot se sintió agradecido de que le dejara marchar; no había parado de practicar en todo el rato y Blaise cada vez le había hecho invocar cosas más pesadas y desde mayor distancia..

-Gracias por la ayuda Zabini.- Reconoció agradecido, pero el chico, ahora que sus dos compañeros estaban atentos a ellos, lo ignoró deliberadamente y pasó a tenerle una actitud mucho más fría que la que le había tenido mientras practicaban rehusando incluso responderle o despedirse.

Las recomendaciones de De la Croix parecían indicarle claramente que la clase había terminado para él, a pesar de que los tres jóvenes se habían reunido en torno a ella al otro extremo del aula. Pero contento con todo lo logrado se retiró callado sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No se retrase mañana señor Abbot.- Le advirtió De la Croix, dando por hecho que el chico volvería.- Y ni se le ocurra alardear de lo recién aprendido delante de Evans.

-No lo haré profesora.- Prometió ilusionado. – Buenas noches.- Se despidió de los cuatros.

Mientras bajaba hacia las mazmorras pensaba animado cuanto había avanzado en tan solo unas horas y, en cierto modo, se sentía verdaderamente atraído viendo el hechizo que los otros chicos estaban practicando; De la Croix le había dicho que podía acudir a sus clases durante la Navidad y después decidir si quería continuar en ellas durante el curso, pero, después de esta experiencia, tenía claro que repetiría cuanto hiciera falta.

>>>>>>>>>>

-Abbot se ha unido esta tarde a mi grupo.- Comentó De la Croix distraídamente mientras paseaban por el castillo. Snape permaneciendo silencioso y enarcó las cejas al escucharle.- ¿Te molesta?- Preguntó preocupada ante su actitud.

-¿Cómo han reaccionado los otros?- Inquirió ásperamente.

-Como esperaba- Respondió serena.- Ya los conoces. Pero creo que es buena idea intentar que se sociabilicen un poco¿no crees?.- Snape masculló algo entre dientes que no se entendió.- ¿Qué decías Severus?

-¡Qué no me fío de ellos!- Ratificó.

-Pero confías en mí.- Contrarrestó, posándole la mano en el brazo mimosa y mirándole coqueta. Snape paró en seco sus pasos y por un momento la miró profundamente.

-Si no lo hiciera, no te permitiría ocuparte de ellos.

De la Croix sonrió ampliamente y tomándose la libertad de asirse a su brazo izquierdo reanudó el paseo charlándole animadamente de otros asuntos más placenteros.

* * *

N/A: Se que he subido y bajado hechizos de curso; la transformacion de un raton en caja de rape se estudia en primer o segundo curso (si mal no recuerdo) y sin embargo el encantamiento invocador es mínimo de quinto puesto que en cuarto Harry aún no lo había aprendido. El caso es que desde MA se supone que se estudia la magia digamos "mas avanzada" con hechizos de un curso por encima. Pero en el caso de la transformación quería hacer un guiño a algo oficial de los libros de ahí que tomara un hechizo de un curso menor y de ahíviene la discordancia del nivel de ejercicios propuestos en el capítulo. Se que si no lo aviso algunos no os daríais cuenta, pero yo misma me niego a parecer que no controlo el nivel de poder por curso. Ya sabeís que me gusta poner este tipo de anotaciones cuando saco alguna cosa de sitio. 

Por otro lado si os daís cuenta al leer el capítulo, el momento en que paramos nos vino hasta bien con la secuencia temporal de la historial. Comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad y bueno a saber que nos deparan y que traerá el nuevo año. Espero, igual que vosotros que dos Herederos más. Nos vemos dentro de unos 20 días. cuidaros.


	60. Capítulo 59: Tradición de juventud

**Disclaimer:** Perdón si hoy os recuerdo de modo tan soso y tradicional que el mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a Jo y que solo nos lo presta para nuestro disfrute y el vuestro, paliando con la lectura de fics las ansias a la espera de su siguiente libro. Pero es que no tengo musa para idear nada (ni personajes esta vez invadiendo mi intinmidad) y el recuento de apuestas acerca de los herederos de esta historia lo he extraviado (soy una cabeza loca, no se en cual de mis muchas libretas HP lo escribí) Así que me tengo que limitar a darle el credito a JKR y a advertir como siempre que "manos fuera de lo ajeno" a todo aquel que se digne a poner sus ojos sobre nuestros personajes (Y eso te incluye a tí Dum! que no solo te apropias de Guilmain sino de mi propia persona, - o sea de la Nigriv autora!- ¿Habrese visto semejante descaro aunque sea en un rr? Ya hablaré contigo ya! ;) )

Hola a todos, ya sabeís quien soy por que me he identificado en el disclaimer; como os dije aquí estoy de nuevo una vez eltiempo se ha cumplido, aunque se me sigue echando encima y no consigo escribir lo que tengo que hacer. De verdad me da mucho apuro con vosotros (tengo otra historia parada hace un año para beneficio de esta y ni por esas consigo ponerme al día) y conste que no os digo esto por nada más que por haceros saber que no es falta de ganas simplemente el mundo muggle me atrapa y no me deja escribir. Lo siento de verdad estoy deseando terminar de contaros la historia (que aún le colea) y llegar a ciertas partes de ella y sobre todo de algunas que ya ha escrito Mahe, pero ni con toda mi ilsión consigo que me salga nada, ni mejor ni peor. Mientras dure la situación tendremos que mantener el ritmo de publicación al actual. ojala que me de diera un aceleron de escritura y pudieramos retornar al menos al ritmo de un capi por semana. Me haría mucha isluión lograrlo de verdad. Pasemos a los rr y vamos al capi que hoy es un poquito largo.

**Kumiko 1906** Espero que tus exámenes fueran bien pues te han tenido muy apartada de nosotras y supongo que de todas tus cosas en la red. Y para colmo ahora que estás algo más libre nosotras te hacemos esperar por la historia. Mil disculpas de mi parte que soy la verdadera culpable. Parece que sí, Mark tiene una leve competencia, aunque habrá que ver que piensa Nora a ese respecto ¿verdad? Yo no me fiaba de estas autoras que tanto gustan de hacer sufrir a sus personajes más queridos (lo que sin duda incluye a Harry- a él sobre todo- a Snape, y a sus personajes originales como no) Algo muy extraño está pasando en Hogwarts este curso sí, aquí nadie se libra, por eso te decía que no te fíes de nosotras (te aseguro que yo no me fío ni de mi sombra que podría llamarse Guilmain, y conste que no te lo digo para confundirte más, sino todo lo contrario) Ay que ver la que os traéis con la pobre De la Croix, yo no se que os habrá hecho; como Nigriv y lo mucho que me gusta el personaje de Snape y sus antiguas relaciones tengo que decir que me haces sentir muy bien cada vez que apoyáis más a Guilmain que a ella pero como Nigriv autora que sabe todo lo que viene tengo que decir que no se por que la mayoría de vosotros la tiene entre ceja y ceja. ¿Dualidad? Eso es la tónica en nuestras historias, supongo que también a vosotros os la provocamos pero no os fiáis ni un pelo de nadie nuevo (recuerdo que en MA incluso llegaron a tilda de mortifaga, o de algo muy similar a Guilmain y mirad por donde nos salió) Yo que vosotros me mantenía en una postura ambigua. Uff como ves incluso me paso de los 20 días pero es que ffnet lleva dos días que no me deja cargar el capi y la respuesta a los rr (eso ya no ha sido culpa mía) Respecto a los otros dos herederos, "para todo hay un tiempo" ya sabéis que JK nos ha enseñado a ir esperando así que nosotras a pasitos como ella hace que ya ha demostrado que funciona bien. Aunque… el hecho de que no os hayamos descubierto quienes son, no quiere decir ni por asomo que no estén. Así que, os aseguro que están todos los que son y son todos los que están. Os dije que hoy pondría vuestra lista de apuestas por los herederos, tanto los que habéis acertado ya y los que quedan; pero de nuevo tengo que pedir disculpas por que como ves, hoy ni siquiera he podido hacer un disclaimer en condiciones (bueno en mi línea o en la de Mahe) Últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar y el poco que tuve lo invertí en pasar al word el capi de hoy (eso es lo malo de escribir a mano) Espero que cuando suba el capi, ahora que estas de vacaciones o menos liada, vuelvas a ser nuestra primera lectora. Cuidate mucho y disfruta de la libertad que la ausencia de estudio permite. Hasta pronto.

**Marc:** Jajajaja! Que bueno! Snape de niñera! No lo había pensado así al escribirlo, pero creo que tu definición fue muy acertada. Ten cuidado no te escuche y se mosquee que su varita es temible. Respecto a De la Croix, te remito a lo expuesto a Kumiko ¿pero que os ha hecho la mujer? En fin, cada uno con sus sensaciones y nosotras con la de todos que tenemos que escribir sobre ellos. Como siempre muchas gracias por tus ánimos, tus palabras y tu presencia. Ala, adiós.

**Missginni:** Alma, contigo empiezo ahora (01:25 am) y continuaré mañana cuando pueda por que seguro que me tardo demasiado. Te comenté mucho en nuestra charla y espero no contradecirme ahora que tu eres muy peligrosa (y no me digas que no!) sobre divagaciones del título no diré nada¿siempre piensas que oculta algo? Algunas veces sí, pero no es una norma expresa, casi más creo que trata de resumir el capitulo en un concepto para luego recordar de que iba lo contado ahí (o al menos esa es mi lógica cuando lo busco, no se si también será la de Mahe, tengo que preguntárselo que no recuerdo haberlo hecho) Se admite "un 5 en el examen de herederos" por tus dos aciertos, y se acredita que afirmas que la de Raven no es Mahe, también lo tengo en la lista. Pero respecto a la intensión de las preguntas, los comentarios y frases de los personajes es lo mismo que con los títulos, no todos juegan a vuestro favor ni en vuestra contra. De hecho la respuesta a ese comentario la da el mismo Mark e incluso ya estaba en UP así que para mí que no te he descubierto nada nuevo. ¿Inteligencia y poder tienen que ir de la mano? En el caso de Ravenclaw es evidente que sí pero no creo que tenga nada que ver ser un heredero con la aplicación en el trabajo y las tareas del colegio (mira Harry, siempre arrastrando deberes tras de sí durante toda su vida y es nuestro heredero más poderoso sin duda- a no ser que se demuestre lo contrario ;-) ) Jajaja! Descaro Mark? No yo más bien diría que es su inédita picardía. Y es que la verdad que más morro le echó él cuando se fue a desayunar a Ravenclaw en UP. Pero bueno parece como dice Kumiko que puede haberle salido competencia (y ahora me dirás que no te lo crees, en fin…) "Abbot? Familia de Hannah Abbott?" y luego vas y más abajo descubres que es Davies… Lo que me pude y me he podido reír, me acordé cuando viste el nombre de este chico y pensaste que era Rogers Davies jajaja ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar apellidos para tanta gente? De vez en cuando nos acordamos de los oficiales para rescatar a algún hermano perdido, sobre todo yo que soy malísima inventando nombres. Lo tuyo con los celos es patológico, cuanto más haya de eso en una relación mejor te lo pasas ahora vas a tener diversión doble por lo que parece. Yo también puedo asegurarte y te aseguro, que si Mark se propusiera el accio le saldría mejor que a este niño, pero es que a él se lo han enseñado (aunque de todos modos no te olvides que en caso de necesidad Mark creo un pequeño escudo defensivo en el Callejón Diagón y eso solo de vérselo hacer a Harry). Otra en contra de la "amable" Florence. Lo dicho no se que le veis a la pobre mujer (a parte de que se quiere quedar con Snape motivo por el cual puede que una pequeña gran parte de mí no la trague) tu teoría acerca del interes de De la Croix en Debéis es… interesante, aunque solo dire que la propia Florence dice en sus palabras el motivo de que este chico le interese para el grupo. No te voy a repetir lo que he contado explícitamente en el capi y en palabras no veladas. A veces darle vueltas de más a las cosas solo te sirve para perderte otras, aunque sabes que yo siempre estoy encantada de saber tus razonamientos (además de que muchas veces ayuda incluso para crear escenas en una historia posterior y eso ya es un flipe al menos para mí) ¿no querrás decir bastardos? Por que vamos, que los llames "joyitas"…. Me parece que te ciega demasiado tu casa y que ellos pertenezcan a ella. De esos sí que no me fío ni tengo buenas palabras (ahí me parece que yo soy como Snape y como Guilmain, no me fío de la gente que ya me la ha pegado una vez) Y digo yo… ¿por qué diablos tendría Guilmain que pasar las Navidades con Snape? A este punto que se "entiendan" entre ellos por motivos de seguridad para su hija no quiere decir que lo hagan en el resto de temas. Pues vaya que te he demostrado que se va a Marauder's Place, que a propósito, Lupin también estará ;) Y me da a mí que es más necesario eso que nada más. Missi, "a un paso de hipogrifo" te lo digo que no me acuerdo de si te lo comenté, si no lo has puesto en los dichos mágicos del foro ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer (no recuerdo haberlo leído antes pero me encantó) Jajaja también lo tuyo con Dumbledore es patológico (otro que no se por qué le tienes tanta manía con lo bueno que es el hombre), Guilmain aun no le ha perdona su mentira para hacerla ir a trabajar a Hogwarts y yo creo que no le he perdonado muchas cosas aún pero…. De todos modos por esta vez tiene toda la razón (que raro el referir a Snape como "suegro" a Mahe y a mí se nos pone la carne de gallina cuando lo hacemos de verdad) Aqui desierta hasta el gato... que bueno! Pobre Mc gonagall como la tenemos desde UP. Uhmmm ¿tengo que reconocer lo bien que me lo paso haciendo sufrir a Snape? Pues sí, lo reconozco, uno de los capis que más disfruté (y más aún cuando tu lo leíste – que miedo pase con tu mosqueo-) fue en el que casi me lo cargo; Harry se libra de que no sea yo la que acostumbra a hacer sus enfrentamientos (bueno no se si en HH se libre) por que mira la que lié con Sirius y su maleficio en la batalla de UP, si Harry cae en mis manos…. Uy que penita me daría…. Mira, nosotras hemos sacado a Snape de carácter al mostrarlo enamorado, pero cantando villancicos ( o vestido de Santa que sería lo siguiente…) me niego a mostrároslo así ni un fics satírico. Vaya ideas que tienes la verdad. Y no, no te "dejo" que te quedes en Hogwarts o iras corriendo a darle un "abracito" a Snape y ya sabes lo que tu amiga del alma opina al respecto (el tuyo es Krum!) que guay! Me encanta que alguien recuerde que hay "cierto proyecto de pociones por ahí"" (¿pero seguro que lo estaba haciendo Derek?) El caso que respecto al recuento tienes que anotar que Guilmain le decía a Lupin que de su casa eran cierta cantidad de alumnos, así que creo que te falta algún tejon en la cuenta de alumnos que quedan en Hogwarts. Ay que ver de la cantidad de personajes que eres capaz de acordarte (careto cubito de hielo) Tu ya no te fías ni de Snape, lo que hay que ver o leer… Aquí tienes tu nuevo capi que… Uff no te quiero escuchar cuando lo leas (mentira, muchísimo mejor si te escucho en directo ya lo sabes, mis ansias por saber ciertas reacciones solo son superadas por las vuestras mientras esperáis que os contemos la historia) El caso que supongo que tardarás un poquito en leer por que ya sabemos donde andas y pasándola bien. Que envidia de verdad que la aparición no funcione. Nos vemos alma, cuídate mucho. Te quiero. UY! no me lo creo, he terminado y apenas son las 2:10. mañana seguiré con lo demás que ya debería de haber subido capi y conste que lo intenté pero ffnet no me dejaba grabar modificaciones del editor (un par de días que ha estado haciendo el tonto)

**Daiuuch:** Rehola! Ya te tenemos de vuelta que bien. Se os echa en falta la verdad, sobre todo a los asiduos por que sabemos que vuestra ausencia denota que estáis mas ocupados de lo normal y lo que menos queremos es que paséis malas rachas o temporadas de estrés. Hay que cuidarse siempre. No te preocupes por tus ausencias aunque sabes que encantadas de saber de vosotros aunque solo sea un hola por el motivo que te decía antes. A veces aunque no dejéis rr sabemos que debéis de haber leído pues la cuenta de hints sigue subiendo. Cuídate mucho, espero que estés algo más libre y con más tiempo. Ciao.

**Andrómeda:** Yuju! Esto de tenerte ya al mismo nivel de lectura de todos es genial. Supongo que en algún momento, cuando le toque volver, la misma Mahe os agradecerá a todos por vuestras felicitaciones (yo se que le hace ilusión recibirlas, no como a otras que ese día prefiere esconder la cabeza) pero por ahora soy yo las que os respondo en su nombre y de verdad gracias a todos. Así que… ¿es divertido leer nuestro fics aunque da tantas alegrías como tristezas? Uff agarrate a la silla que de aquí a que termine no se para que lado se puede inclinar la balanza, ya viste como nos la gastamos en UP, así que igual os hacemos estresar un poquito antes del final. Respecto a los rr digo yo¿para qué quieres ser igual que los demás? Tu eres tú y tu estilo y eso ya te hace inconfundible; claro que nos encanta cuando un lector (sea Missi o cualquiera) nos hace teorías o preguntas que nos ponen contra las cuerdas, pero eso es muy, muy difícil de encontrar, te lo aseguro y también aunque no lo creas es difícil de sobrellevar (a veces me tiemblan las piernas cuando tengo que "vadear" alguna teoría que nos puede derrumbar la historia a Mahe y a mí) Además aunque te resulte difícil poner tus ideas en orden para comentarlas te aseguro que nos pasa a mucha gente (yo cuando dejo rr en los fics que leo soy un desastre la mayoría de las veces y no me explico por que escribiendo soy de una manera y comentando de otra) Escribir un libro… UFF no te creas que eso no es nada de fácil, recuerda que en el fandom los personajes, su caracterización y el mundo en el que se mueven ya están creados por otra autora; hay mucha diferencia entre escribir fanfics y escribir un libro con una historia original. A mí por lo menos es algo que me encantaría, y más si pudiera hacerlo junto a mi hermana, pero eso sería un sueño aunque… no te negaré que alguna vez he soñado como todo el mundo. Pero aún así, me parece que soy demasiado racional y soy consciente de que, aunque no somos malas, tampoco somos de lo mejor; eso sí escribamos lo que escribamos Mahe y yo te aseguro que lo hacemos por gusto, por hobbit y sobre todo por que nos hace sentir bien, si algún día le sacamos fruto a eso sería realizar el sueño. De todos modos muchas gracias por tus palabras por que yo al menos me las tome como un impulso a seguir con esta aventura (y en momentos en los que estamos secas de inspiración te aseguro que eso vale mucho) A ver, algunos personajes están un poquito OOC (fuera de los caracteres originales que les dio JK, lo admito) pero no, no habrá 5º fundador antes hay que localizar a los 2 herederos que nos faltan, como para pensar en un 5º con todo lo que tenemos en la cabeza. Pero haces bien en no fiarte de nosotras ;-) A ver el caso es que os olvidáis de que en principio la casa Hufflepuff se supone que es la que menos "prejuicios" tiene, de ahí supongo que el chico acepte entrar en el grupo y que Florence le diga que es mejor empezar a integrar a esos tres con alguien de su casa. Deduzco que tu también estás contra Florence, vaya día que lleváis. Respecto a la Navidad de Harry fuera de Hogwarts te entendí pero te recuerdo que en nuestro UP pasó dichas fiestas en Grimmauld's Place (y se supone que nuestro UP era su séptimo curso) Así que Harry ya sabe lo que es pasar una Navidad en familia y en casa¿ya te has olvidado que fue en esas fechas cuando Sirius salió del velo? (uhmmmm) Pues te aseguro que yo sigo apoyando al Snape de los libros! Me parece que mucho me tiene que explicar JK para hacerme cambiar de idea; respecto al nuestro hace tiempo que muchos lectores nos dicen que es el único Snape del que sienten lastima o algo parecido en algún momento (será que aunque lo hicimos un poquito OOC sigue teniendo su natural encanto) ¿recomendarte fics? Mahe no suele leerlos pero yo leo algo, pásate por mi otro perfil (tienes el link en el perfil de las Guilmains) y entra en mis favoritos, ahí tienes casi todo lo que me gusta y nada que esté ahí es despreciable te lo aseguro (pero atenta al genero que lees que no todo es hetero, la que advierte no es Pettergrew) Felicidades por sacar bien tu curso, disfruta de tu descanso después del esfuerzo. Cuídate y… espero verte pronto. Bye.

**Anilec/Celina:** tocaya de nick podría decir por la similitud…. Si es normal que no te registres, yo más de una vez leo un fic como Nigriv y cuando me doy cuenta el rr lo he dejado como Guilmains (y todo por que me olvido cambiar de cuenta, soy un desastre) Bueno a ver, subo capi y si veo que no apareces te mando el mail de aviso de que lo hice (es que seguro que esta noche me olvido de mandártelo, tengo una mala cabeza que no veas y no tenemos lista de distribución aunque igual algún día nos da por hacernos una) ojala y que Mahe tome tus palabras y se anime a seguir escribiendo por que uff yo tengo demasiado atrasado y, aunque suena a lloriqueo, os aseguro que cuando os digo que no logro escribir no es por lloraros, es que me fastidia incluso a mí misma más que a vosotros. Es sentir que la ilusión que te hace evadirte de los problemas cotidianos te falla y no te ayuda a sobre llevar lo demás perdiéndote en este mundo imaginario donde todo se olvida. Pero no puedo hacer más que intentarlo y eso os aseguro que lo hago, sobre todo por mí misma. Cuando Mahe retorne de sus vacaciones obligadas a ver que podemos hacer estando juntas y a ver si conseguimos retornar a un ritmo de escritura asiduo. Sobre el conjunto de "nuestro talento" como tu dices… tienes una buena muestra, aunque yo sola como autora propia fui creciendo solo tienes que mirar la calidad que tenía MA y la que adquirió UP y HH, te aseguro que la "bomba" de las Guilmains (en plural) se dejó notar con la llegada de Mahe, lo he dicho mil veces, sin ella hay muchas cosas que yo no habría aprendido a expresar escribiendo, ni las historias hubieran llegado a tan buen nivel. Espero que la temperatura en tu isla sea benévola, aquí nos hemos estado asfixiando hasta ayer y no me hubiera importado para nada tener un poquito de brisa Canaria. Un besazo muy grande.

**DUM:** ¡Aquí quería yo llegar!. ¿Pero como se te ocurre hacerme esto?. ¿ Estas majareta? Creo que sí, sin duda alguna. ¿No te vale con coger cositas de nuestra historia para hacer una especie de rr-one-shot, que no contento con ello escribes sobre Nigriv que es mi propia persona¡Te voy a matar! Pero no precisamente con un Avada, no que va… Te haría sufrir más que con un 'Petrificus Mortem' o cualquier hechizo cruel que aún no te haya contado; quitarte los sentidos con un 'Sine Sentium' me parece poco y es que endiablado amigo… ¡Me has clavado!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre describirme tan bien en una situación así? Te aseguro que si mi Sev se presenta en mi casa y me piílla de ese modo yo me muero de infarto y de verguenza y arrastro a su Guilmain tras de mí. Ya que me lo envías avísame y déjame ponerme de primeras esa bata que se que le gusta tanto; déjame que convenza a cierta mujer de que no moleste y de que si no quiere disfrutar me deje a solas con él en vez de robármelo; y sobre todo déjame que eche a Harry de mi cabeza (aunque en cierto modo me importa un pimiento que se quedara ahí, si la pasa mal que se vaya el mismo que aquí no pinta nada) Y después de esta parrafada que no he podido evitar... ¡GRACIAS! Realmente Snape entró por la puerta casi a las dos de la madrugada, estando yo en pijama y quejándome de que de nuevo no podía escribir (es que suele ser mi hora de hacerlo, a media noche) con lo cual más real aún me pareció. Eso sí te aseguro que si no estoy sentada me desmayo (fue el punto que te falto justo después de ese ¿Resultó real?) Fue buenísimo de verdad Dum, te lo digo con todo el cariño. Digamos que recibir cosas así de parte de mi hermana es algo 'normal' a cierto punto – al menos entre nosotras claro que estamos piradas- , pero que venga un lector, se nos implique en la historia, nos siga el juego de nuestras locuras y encima te haga soñar despierta un ratito…. Esto es increíble aunque… conociendo a Guilmain ¿de verdad te crees que yo no podría enojarme con el? JA! Ahí si que te equivocas, en cuanto se me pasara la impresión de verlo te aseguro que nos pondríamos a pelear con nada que me picase (aunque claro a ver que significado de "pelear" tomamos! Jajaja Estoy fatal pero que sepas que es culpa tuya y de tu rr) AH! Tengo que decirle a Guilmain que no toda la culpa de sus daños y de los de su hija es mía que conste que su querida hija no se queda atrás en crueldad (supongo que lo lleva en la sangre) (Mahe me mata) Pero que lío de gente tan tarde en mi casa (estos dos no conocen a mí madre, ni varita en mano los dos contra ella la hubieran aplacado si la despiertan) Y yo muerta de risa de madrugada sin poder creerme lo que leía. Estoy pensando en rescribírtelo un día desde el punto de vista de la Nigriv que lo leyó. SEgun palabras tuyas, -- si tienes deseos suicidas no tienes más que avisarme.-- JAJAJA, es que me troncho, te aseguro que en ese momento yo la mataba. De verdad Dum, nos decías que estabas agobiado de trabajo, sin tiempo, y te dedicas a regalarnos algo así, eres increíble. Conste que no fui la única que disfruto, Mahe también se lo pasó pipa aunque yo lo disfrutara creo que triplemente; por mí, por la Nigriv de la historia y por Guilmain. Eres un encanto Dum. Respecto a De la Croix Uff hoy todos estáis en contra de ella, menos mal que tu al menos no la crees la traidora, eso es un voto de confianza para la Slytherin, supongo (ya era hora de que tuviera alguno); ¿Estas de acuerdo con Snape? Eso ya me gusta menos, déjalos a los pobres que tomen fuerzas fuera de la escuela que a solo 4 meses de curso mira todo lo que han soportado ya (y eso de que Harry y Mahe se peleen no me mola nada, eres muy cruel que lo sepas) ¿Tu malo es Voldemort? UY me lo tengo que apuntar que me parece que no lo tengo en la lista. Y bueno respecto a enseñar cosas que no están en el temario de Hogwarts pues no lo veo raro, sinceramente, Guilmain lleva dos años haciéndolo en sus clases especiales así que igual por eso a mí no me suena tan extraño en Florence. Ojalá pudiera yo regalarte un poco de vacaciones a cambio de algo de trabajo, ahora estoy en búsqueda y no me sale nada; como siempre es el mundo al revés, quien no trabaja quiere hacerlo y quien lo hace está deseando no tener que hacerlo. En fin, aún estoy en espera de que vuelva la inspiración, lo que espero ocurra antes de llegados al capítulo que tengo que hacer por que de ahí para adelante me faltan tantos que ni la presencia de Snape me ayudaría a ponerme al día (eso seguro que me entretenía más) Cuídate mucho, trata de tomarte el trabajo con filosofía y ánimo y aunque reconozco que se te echa de menos no te agobies pensando que tienes "cosas abandonadas" lo primero como siempre, aunque no nos guste a ninguno, son las obligaciones que esta vida nos impone. Un besote muy gordo y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu regalo. Pero no se te ocurra usar nuestros personajes (ni mucho menos a mí persona) fuera de nuestros rr (es una advertencia de las Guilmains, evidentemente parte de ella está dentro de mí y ya sabes lo "decididas" que son a ese respecto") Hasta dentro de unos 20 días, miento, antes, si te da tiempo a leer.

**oOo.Thea.oOo: **Uff, lo siento por la espera pero si seguimos a ritmo de capi por semana luego tendréis que esperar muchísimo más debido a mi ausencia de inspiración. La falta de paz en mis circunstancias me tiene demasiado bloqueada y no sabes como me fastidia la situación. Los otros herederos llegaran con el tiempo, os lo aseguro pero mientras llegan os quedan unas cuantas de aventuras que hay que "superar" para llegar hasta ellos. Supongo que todo es parte del plan ideado para hacer que se "diviertan" mientras se preparan para aquello que estas endiabladas autoras les tengan reservado al final. Y no, en este capítulo no te voy a decir nada de herederos, lo siento. Es más quizás es uno de los que algún lector puede pensar que es "suprimible" pero… esto es lo que toca hoy. Tu tranquila que aún no estamos en alturas de que te de ningún yuyo malo (pero ten cuidado que cualquier día conseguimos que te entre cierto 'miedo' ojala que me ponga las pilas y llegue pronto que Mahe y yo estamos deseando llegar a cierto nivel de capítulos para ello) Ese es uno de los "pequeños defectos" de nuestro Snape, que el sentimiento parece que lo trastorna cuando menos debe y delante de quien menos debería. Pero oye, aún estoy esperando que JK nos cuenta la versión de su Snape enamorado (por que se supone que eso es parte de los que nos queda por saber de él; igual no lo hemos sacado tanto de su carácter y aún ni lo sabemos) A ese respecto creo que lo hemos humanizado un poquito. Algo de las vacaciones vais a tener aunque me temo que no es lo que estáis esperando. Quizás es que a veces pensáis en cosas que nosotras no consideramos al escribir. Pero si todo va bien cuando acabemos la historia os dejamos una especie de test para que nos digáis que queréis saber algo más y quizás podamos satisfaceros haciéndoos algún colateral. Pero antes está la historia original ¿OK? Besazos también para ti y Chau!

**Aziar Black: **BIENVENIDA a la lectura de las Guilmains! Bueno, bienvenida espero por que ni siquiera me dejas intuir si eres chica por tus palabras, y el nick me suena así – sobre todo por el Azi- , espero no meter la pata (a mí mas de una vez por el nick me tratan de chico así que esto se presta a confusión) ¿Te lo has leído todo? Por que has esperado a pillarnos para mostrarnos tu presencia. Siempre que recibimos un rr Mahe o yo contestamos sea de la historia que sea, más cuando nos dejáis mail (aunque a ti te respondemos aquí esperando que lo veas) Si has leído MA y UP no te digo nada nuevo cuando te confirmo que te vamos a seguir dejando con la intriga (o al menos intentándolo) hasta que todo esté llegando al final; es parte de nuestro planteamiento al escribir, crear y ocultar pistas para que os interese la historia y que vuestra imaginación no os cuente la historia antes de que lo hagamos nosotras. De verdad creo que si no fuera por eso, con tanto personaje nuevo que incluimos, la historia no hubiera tenido este seguimiento (y el de toda la gente que aún sigue leyendo sin ni siquiera saludarnos una sola vez, que se que deben ser unos cuantos) Nosotras estamos encantadas de recibir nuevo lector a estas alturas. Un consejo, espero que hayas descubierto los colaterales de UP (como llamamos a las pequeñas historias que por miedo a abultar demasiado UP no llegamos a incluir allí en su momento) lo digo por que en capítulos como el de hoy se hace muchas referencias a ellos y te puedes perder. Si no los has leído te aseguro que llegados aquí merece la pena que lo hagas por que te gustarán ( y si te pierdes con algo pregunta que siempre podemos lanzar un "orientame" como hacíamos con la batalla de UP) . Te animo a que sigas compartiendo con nosotras como hasta ahora y te recuerdo que, si te atreves, aún estás a tiempo de apostar a ver qué personajes pueden llegar a ser los dos herederos que nos faltan. Para lo que quieras, preguntas, dudas e incluso críticas aquí nos tienes. Cuídate mucho. Besos.

**O O O O O O**

En el capítulo de hoy veréis que vais a tener muchos recuerdos, digamos que hay cosas de MA, UP e incluso de los colaterales. Así que si no habéis leído un colateral en concreto puede que os perdáis un poquito en cierta conversación. Pero no voy a decir el nombre del colateral por que sino Missginny al menos ya sabría de que va la cosa. Además, doy por hecho que todos los que estáis aquí los habéis leído ya por que sino en HH estaréis bastante más perdidos que en este capítulo individual. Espero que eso no ocurra.

Ffnet ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas y los simbolos de "mayor que" que usabamos para separar escenas en los capis, así como la raya que separaba nuestras respuestas a los rr del capítulo en cuestión no las admiten hoy, así que en lugar de ese simbolo he puesto otro para indicar tal cambio (aunque me gusta más mi estilo anterior la verdad, lo venía haciendo desde MA que rabia me da esto)

**O O O O O O**

**CAPÍTULO 59: TRADICIÓN DE JUVENTUD**

**(Nigriv)**

La Nochebuena en familia había resultado divertida. Este año, a pesar de los males que encerraba Hogwarts, la presión por ellos no se estaba notando al otro lado del lago y la alegría del año anterior al ver aparecer a Sirius parecía tan presente estos días como lo fue entonces. Un año, ya había pasado un año, y eran tantas y tantas las cosas acontecidas en ese tiempo que al recuerdo le daba la sensación de que hubieran pasado siglos.

Sentada a la mesa, taza de café en mano, miraba obnibulada a los presentes; Mahe, Harry, Sirius y Remus. Los cuatro charlaban animadamente entre ellos comentando divertidos las bromas que los gemelos Weasley habían organizado la noche anterior. Había faltado gente, como no, familiares y amigos de todos que no pudieron estar presentes por diferentes motivos, pero que sabía demasiado bien todos tenían en mente. Igual que ella misma… Por mucho que supiera que ésta era ahora su familia, no podía evitar que su pensamiento volara unos cuantos kilómetros más allá. Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró el reloj que decoraba la esquina del salón. Quince treinta… Suspiró.

-¿Virginia?- Remus la llamaba con voz preocupada- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Ella bajó la taza que asía con ambas manos, inclinando a su vez la cabeza evitando así su mirada. No quería afrontar ahora sus ojos, ni que él descubriera en los suyos propios lo que ella misma pretendía ocultarse.

-Un poco agotada- Le replicó intentando ocultarle la verdad que su mente le gritaba.

-Sube a descansar un rato.- La alentó su hija desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero al mirarla, intentando sonreírle, descubrió también la mirada acusadora de Remus y la sonrisa murió en sus labios perdida en una mueca.

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra Mahe.- Opinó soltando la taza y poniéndose en pie como accionada por un resorte.- Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Descansa.- Respondió Remus en nombre de todos pero a su inquisidora mirada solo asintió, deseosa casi de escapar de la sala y de la propia tensión que sentía hacía ya rato.

**O**

Se movía nervioso por la habitación. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a esto y, sin embargo, ni un solo año podía olvidarlo. Pasaba el rato paseándose delante de la chimenea, sabiendo ya de antemano que nada alteraría su quietud. Quince cincuenta… Miró las llamas melancólico, deseoso de ver refulgir el color verde tan esperado.

El sonido de unos toques a su puerta le sobresaltó e incomodo por la interrupción se giró apresurado creyendo que alguno de sus molestos alumnos se había atrevido a interrumpir ese momento.

**O**

Mientras subía la escalera de madera oía aún las risas de su hija y de Harry a los comentarios de Sirius sobre una de sus aventuras en Hogwarts, cuando aún existían todos los merodeadores. En otras circunstancias ella misma estaría allí disfrutando de los recuerdos de su querida amiga, pero hoy no podía. Lupin también estaba aislado del tema, sus ojos apagados y fijos en ella, observándola abandonar la sala en dirección a su habitación.

Cuando llegó cerró la puerta tras de sí, con ganas de dejar tras de ella también a sus pensamientos, pero el calor de la siempre eterna encendida chimenea atrajo su mirada y toda su atención. Cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y dejó caer los hombros abatida. No podía luchar más contra aquella sensación y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, al fin y al cabo todo el mundo necesita algo de cariño, y mucho más en estos días.

Quince cincuenta y cinco… Una cosa era aceptar sus pensamientos y otra muy diferente lanzarse así al recuerdo. Día de Navidad, cuatro en punto de la tarde…. Durante años y años había seguido una tradición, una costumbre adquirida de pequeña cuando viajaba de la mano de su madre, una tradición que hoy hacía justamente veinte años había dejado atrás. En todo este tiempo nunca sintió tanta nostalgia como el primer año que tuvo que faltar a su cita y… como éste.

A lo lejos, incluso a través de la puerta cerrada, escuchó el sonido de las cuatro campanadas procedentes del reloj del salón y, sin apenas advertir su acción, se encontró junto a la repisa de la chimenea con un frasco de estilo japonés en sus manos y solo al destaparlo, recordando como había sido lo único que él había arreglado de su despacho la noche tras el primer ataque a Hogwarts, tomó conciencia de sus actos. _"Llegas tarde"_, se reprochó a sí misma tomando un poco de polvo mágico.

**O**

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó mostrando su enojo al abrir la puerta, más verla allí parada con cara casi espantada a su reacción le hizo serenarse.

-Solo quería…- Dudó en seguir hablando-… Invitarle a tomar el té, profesor.- Terminó algo molesta ante su actitud al abrirle, pero claramente decidida en su propósito. Él se mantuvo erguido, la puerta tan solo entreabierta sin ningún ademán de respuesta.- Pensé que sería un buen momento para recordar viejos tiempos.- Sus melosas palabras no hicieron más que alentar en él su desasosiego y, aún sabiendo que no era culpa de ella, su mirada se volvió aún más ruda de lo normal. Ella se miró las manos y las movió nerviosa antes de continuar.- Pero si no es buen momento…- Dijo casi sin voz ante su indiferencia, mientras el reloj del castillo marcaba claramente las cuatro.

Le había pillado tan de improviso su llegada que no había sabido reaccionar. Apenas si se reconocía en los últimos tiempos pues estas acciones no eran nada propias de él y odiaba sentirse tan descontrolado y mucho más ante una mujer.

-Iba a…- Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de un ligero 'ploff' en la habitación contigua. Sin poder evitar la sorpresa ante el ruido giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la izquierda y su mirada indescifrable se mostró a la mujer al volver a posarse sobre ella.

-Podemos dejarlo para otro día si estás ocupado, Severus.- Ofreció no sin mostrarle cierto grado de desilusión y desaire en sus palabras, pero no se dejó llevar por ellas esta vez y se impuso a la mayor urgencia a lo que el sonido inesperado había despertado en él.

-Tengo una poción al fuego Florence.- Informó frío y seco.- Tengo que dejarte.- Añadió rápidamente y casi sin dejarle tiempo a despedirse comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-Esta bien Snape.- Replicó.

La vio girarse airada, su suave túnica de seda irisada ondulando en torno a su cintura a su elegante paso. Un paso que la alejaba de sus aposentos claramente enojada por el desprecio a su invitación. Esa mujer tenía carácter, lo sabía, pero no más que él. Cerró la puerta velozmente, se remangó las mangas de la túnica y gritó enojado.

-¡DOBBY! Juro que si fuiste tú te corto las orejas.

**O**

El verde de las llamas casi la desalienta y la hace echarse atrás, más armándose de valor dio un paso hacia el fuego pronunciando la dirección y puso tal empeño en su avance que sintió como las llamas la arrastraban tan impetuosas como sus ansias, produciéndole una sensación más parecida a la de activar un traslador que a la del rápido girar de los polvos flu. Si la salida le pareció precipitada la llegada no lo fue menos. Llevaba demasiada velocidad para tan corto viaje, así que salió disparada del hogar yendo a caer, con suerte, sobre el sofá.

Entre sus nervios y la apresurada llegada se quedó estática oyéndolo hablar en la distancia. El desaliento la inundó al reconocer la otra voz y pensó con amargura que no debía de haber acudido a una cita que ya hacía años no era tal. Sin embargo él había vuelto a cumplir la palabra dada y la chimenea estaba abierta a su visita, si no ella no estaría allí. Nerviosa y aún encogida en el sofá tal como el viaje la había impulsado, atusó su túnica para quitarse los restos de hollín. La rabia de su voz contra el que sabía un elfo libre no la sorprendió aunque cuando él entró en su sala de estar enfadado contra el elfo se sintió incomoda de estar de allí.

-Me alegro de no ser Dobby.- Murmuró como pudo mientras se erguía lentamente en el sofá, las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento y el cuerpo inclinado sobre el respaldo. Su cara le reflejó toda clase de sorpresa al verla y por un momento, al observar su confusión pensó que no le había gustado que se presentara sin avisar.- ¿También a mí me cortarás las orejas?- Preguntó cohibida, el miedo presente en su voz debido a los nervios de haber venido sin previo aviso; por la osadía que sin pensarlo bien podía suponer este gesto, y también por el malestar que le provocaba saber de la presencia de la otra mujer en su habitación.

-Has venido.- Afirmó finalmente y aunque se podía apreciar cierta falta de emoción en sus palabras sus ojos negros brillaron momentáneamente como la luna sobre las estrellas.

Con la mirada fija en ella avanzó lentamente hacia el sofá, mirándola encandilado, buscando las palabras más apropiadas a decir. Guilmain sintió el color apropiarse de sus mejillas ante su atención y bajó la cabeza asintiendo en un mudo gesto. Su corazón comenzando a latirle acelerado sin que pudiera distinguir si toda aquella inquietud se debía solamente a ella o también a que él no le hablara perdido en su mirada. Otro 'ploff' muy parecido al producido por su llegada resonó en un rincón de la estancia acaparando rápidamente la atención de Snape quien se giró haciendo que su cuerpo la tapara en lo que no alcanzó a adivinar si era un gesto premeditado o no.

-¿Qué… Qué hizo mal Dobby, señor?- Se escuchó la voz atemorizada del elfo, haciendo un ruido seco y bajo que a Guilmain le pareció como si la criatura tirara preocupada de sus orejas por la amenaza de Snape.

-No importa.- Le replicó. El elfo lo miró temeroso de su reacción. Si se había aparecido sin ser requerido sería castigado severamente.

-Pero, pero el señor llamó a Dobby- Trató de excusar su presencia.

-Guilmain y yo tomaremos el té.- Informó con un tono distante como si no diera importancia alguna a ese hecho.- Trae servicio para dos y… un buen trozo de pastel de chocolate.- Virginia sonrió a sus palabras, demasiado bien conocía sus gustos aunque sentía el estomago tan apretado que sería incapaz de comer nada.

-Uno solo y otro con leche.- Le oyó murmurar Virginia y dedujo que el elfo, al no verla, la había tomado por su hija.

-Dos solos esta vez.- Le corrigió levantándose y saliendo de detrás de Severus. El elfo abrió sus grandes ojos tan sorprendido como el propio Snape al verla acercarse decididamente al elfo.

-Perdone a Dobby, profesora.- Se disculpó la criatura rápidamente.- Dobby pensó que era la señorita.- Terminó tímidamente, mirando receloso a Snape quien apenas podía ocultar la rabia por el atrevimiento del elfo al dirigirse a ella así. Pero Virginia, conociéndole, se giró y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia para inmediatamente después acercarse más al elfo y, posándole una mano sobre la cabeza, hablarle.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi niña Dobby.- Le dijo sonriente. El elfo le devolvió la sonrisa entusiasmado, moviendo compulsivamente sus orejas conteniéndose en no dar botes de alegría a su gesto debido a la presencia de Snape.

-No debe dar las gracias a Dobby profesora. Era el deber de Dobby. Pero igualmente Dobby lo hubiera hecho, todo lo que buena señorita desee es un gusto cumplirlo para Dobby. También lo que quieran los amigos del gran Harry Potter.

Virginia cerró los ojos temiendo la ira de Snape a las palabras del elfo y le hizo un gesto de silencio al elfo que intentó pasara inadvertido al hombre, advirtiéndole a la criatura que no hablara más de la cuenta. Entonces se agachó y habló un momento al oído del elfo. El desprecio de Snape a su acción le llegó tan clara como si le hubiese gritado a pesar de no haber abierto la boca.

-Dobby lo hará profesora, por que usted se lo pide.- Respondió el elfo.

-Gracias de nuevo pero cuando vuelvas… deja la bandeja en la mesa sin hacer ruido. El profesor Snape está a punto de echarte a patadas y creo que ni siquiera yo podré contenerlo.- Añadió bajando el tono. Dobby hizo ademán de mirar a través de ella pero un grito desagradable lo hizo desparecerse automáticamente.

-¡Ya te estás tardando!.- Guilmain se alzó y se giró hacia él intentando evitar reírse. Su actitud para con el servicio nunca cambiaría.

-No deberías de tratarlo así.- Le reprochó irritado.- Ese elfo se da demasiados aires de familiaridad.- Virginia ensombreció la mirada a su comentario y sintió pena por su ausencia de delicadeza.

-Es usted quien debería tratarlo mejor profesor.- Alegó serena, pero dejando constancia al no tutearle de que le hablaba al colega de trabajo y no al amigo a quien se había dirigido a su llegada.- Ya sufrió bastante a mano de los Malfoy's.- No quiso que sus palabras sonaran tan resentidas como lo hicieron pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. Snape la miró fijamente antes de cerrar los ojos un instante bastante molesto.

-Olvidemos a Dobby por el momento¿quieres?- Virginia asintió.-Sentémonos. – Ofreció indicándole el lugar frente a la chimenea.

Cada uno bordeó el sofá por un extremo yendo a sentarse en el lado opuesto al que ocuparan en su última conversación. Un silencio incomodo y molesto se extendió entre ellos como reflejo mismo del miedo a enfrentarse a la situación. Dos rápidos 'ploff' resonaron a sus espaldas y antes de que él se levantara para ir a por el té ella ya se había puesto en pie movida por su inquietud.

-Déjame a mí.- Pidió entre agobiada y nerviosa, quería verle la cara cuando trajera la bandeja. Fue hasta la mesa del fondo y mientras volvía no encontró mejor excusa que esta para romper el silencio que los envolvía.- No es el de mi madre- comentó melancólica- pero espero que valga.- Afirmó depositando la bandeja sobre la mesita bajita que había al lado más cercano a él. Lo vio mirar la bandeja fijamente, su mirada impermutable a lo encontrado. Junto al pastel que él mismo había pedido había otra porción de otro pastel de hojaldre relleno de una espesa crema violácea.

-Pastel de arándanos- Comentó serio, mirada acusadora reprochándole claramente que le hubiera descubierto al elfo esa "debilidad".

-Aún te gusta¿no?- Preguntó cohibida, no sabía como romper el hielo de su presencia inesperada si es que esto tampoco lo hacía. Pero él le mantuvo la pose impertérrito hasta que finalmente asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Es solo que…- Le observó tragar saliva como si le costara trabajo hablar.-… Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo tomo.- Virginia alargó hacia él la taza de té que acababa de servirle y buscó instintivamente sus ojos al hablarle.

-¿Veinte años quizás?- Snape alzó rápidamente la cabeza, la miró con toda la profundidad de que eran capaz sus negros ojos y su respuesta fue tan fría y seca como solo Mahe sabía igualar.

-Quizás.

Sin saber por qué aquella respuesta le pareció una especie de advertencia y eso, unido a su actitud, estaba haciendo que se arrepintiese de haberse aparecido sin avisar y de que empezara a pensar seriamente que no debería de estar allí. El solo pensamiento consciente le dolió y antes de servirse su propia taza de té trató de dejarle claro que no deseaba imponerle su presencia y que si no era bienvenida se iría en ese mismo instante.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir.- Expuso en voz alta, irguiéndose y apartándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Reaccionó confuso, no esperaba que una vez allí ella se arrepintiera.

-Está claro que mi presencia no resultó de tu agrado Severus, y lo que menos pretendía era "interrumpir" otro tipo de encuentro.- Añadió con malicia intencionada en clara alusión a la conversación escuchada a su llegada.

-¿Dije yo eso?- Su voz seguía sonando severa pero al menos ahora ya no destilaba esa frialdad hiriente tan característica en él.

-No hace falta que lo digas cuando tu tono lo refleja mejor.- Snape permaneció silencioso pero apartó la mirada intentando eludirla mientras quedaba pensativo.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- Afirmó girándose hacia la chimenea.

La voz le sonó firme sin demostrar ni un ápice de la tristeza que la invadía más apenas había dado un paso cuando sintió la mano de él tomando su diestra con suavidad, a la vez que el sonido de la taza estrellada en el suelo demostraba su urgencia por detenerla.

-No te vayas.- Pidió decidido, voz ronca y apagada. Lo sabía detrás de ella, de pie, pero no se giró a mirarlo, se quedó parada, en silencio, controlándose intensamente para que él no sintiera su mano temblar.- No dejes que mi actitud te aleje.- Insistió.

Había tanta emoción oculta en su voz y era tanto el sentimiento que transmitía su contacto que Guilmain no pudo reprimir un suspiro apagado. Siguió callada, evaluando que hacer y como si él percibiera su duda estrechó firmemente su mano, intensificando más aún la transmisión hacia ella. Estaba confundida con aquella dichosa dualidad y sin embargo, podía comprenderlo, ella estaba peor aunque no lo demostrara. Giró la cabeza un poco sobre su hombro, tan solo lo justo para ver de reojo la expresión extrañamente apagada de su cara y percibió que su respiración se había vuelto lenta y profunda, como si el solo contacto le impidiera respirar con normalidad. Sabía que le crispaba perder así los nervios.

-¿Por qué lo haces Severus?- Preguntó intentando mostrarse serena para que su pregunta no sonara hiriente, sino tan triste como la sentía.

-No sé a quién tengo delante Virginia. - Le oyó decir con total sinceridad- A la colega que reprende mi actitud con los elfos, a la madre preocupada que me visitó la última vez o…- Hizo una pequeña pausa que le escoció cual herida abierta a la oleada nerviosa que le transmitió.-... O a la amiga con la que compartía estos días en el pasado.

Virginia sintió su cara tensarse y relajarse casi espasmódicamente. Tampoco ella diferenciaba demasiado bien qué parte de ella misma hacía esta visita pero, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, sabía quién la había traído aquí. Solo entonces se giró despacio, sin soltar su mano ni afrontarlo del todo pero buscando sus ojos cuyo negro estaba velado por la duda.

-Creo que… a la muchacha de dieciocho años que nunca llegó a la cita.- Sus palabras lo pillaron desprevenido y aunque hubieran roto el contacto ella hubiera podido notar el anhelo desatado en su interior. Snape alzó una ceja sorprendido y por primera vez se permitió relajar su expresión.

-Esa Virginia ya estaría disfrutando del pastel.

No pudo evitar sonreír a su certeza, en verdad a esa edad era de lo más golosa. Se giró entonces del todo y, soltándose la mano la introdujo en el bolsillo extrayendo su varita. Un simple 'reparo' era capaz de arreglar una taza, otras cosas necesitarían tiempo y voluntad por parte de los dos; mucho más cuando sabía de sobra que su propio orgullo solo era superable por el de él y últimamente lo dejaba demasiado de lado como para ignorarlo. Coincidieron al agacharse a recoger la taza, ya restituida, y sus ojos se encontraron esta vez sin rastro alguno de agresividad. Virginia se retiró mostrando una sonrisa confusa y tomando su trozo de tarta comenzó a degustarla nada más sentarse en el sillón.

El sirvió el té de nuevo y se lo tendió en silencio. Ahora ambos evitaban sus ojos pero indirectamente sus miradas iban y venían entrecortadas entre sí. El silencio la atragantaba como si le faltase el aire bajo el agua y no pudo evitar pensar que se comportaban como dos auténticos desconocidos en una especie de cita a ciegas. Una de sus furtivas miradas resultó en el encuentro de sus ojos; el retiraba la taza de sus labios en ese instante y a pesar del nerviosismo, el miedo y la incomodidad, Guilmain logró mantenerle fija la mirada.

-¿Por qué no fuiste aquel año?- Rompió repentinamente el silencio. Ahora fue ella la sorprendida; le había afirmado ser la muchacha que faltó a esa cita y sin embargo no podía sentirse como tal, ya no.

-Me tocó la guardia de Navidad en mi primer año de Academia. La chica de segundo que tenía que haberla hecho enfermó – Recordó melancólica- Me llamaron en el último momento para suplirla, no me dio tiempo a avisarte.- Suspiró recordando lo mal que aquel día le sentó faltar al encuentro. Tomó un sorbo de té y lo miró de reojo; su cara, como tantas otras veces, no le dejaba ver que pensaba, aunque a través de lo antiguo si podía diferenciar que estaba tan nervioso como ella.- ¿Cómo están los chicos?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bien- Respondió escuetamente.- ¿Y Mahe?- Guilmain sonrió levemente.

-Nada que temer, las vacaciones y la compañía le están sentando bien. – Afirmó y se extrañó al comprobar que su reacción no era la que esperaba pues la mirada se le ensombreció y le observó fruncir el seño antes de volver de hablar.

-¿Y a ti?

-Severus…- Le advirtió con el tono de voz. Pero él no se retuvo, permaneció mirándola fijamente, insistiendo callado en saber la respuesta. Guilmain resopló molesta antes de responder.- Estas fechas no son mis preferidas.- Comentó evitando deliberadamente el enfoque de su pregunta.

-Nunca lo fueron- colaboró- excepto… por este momento.- Guilmain bajó la mirada y ocultó su cara tras la taza de té apurándola del todo para ganar tiempo y no responder. A su clara negativa de seguir con esa conversación Snape quedó callado dando lugar a un tenso silencio.- El balance del año- Irrumpió su voz firme momentos después.- Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida y bajó la taza mirándolo extrañada.

-¡No!- Negó con una mueca seria y negando con la cabeza.- ¡No puedo creer que pretendas jugar a eso!- Exclamó asustada.

-¿Por qué no? Es lo que solíamos hacer- Recordó sereno.

-Un juego muy peligroso esta vez¿no?- Replicó a la defensiva sintiéndose aún más nerviosa.

-Tan peligroso como entonces Virginia. Ya no somos ningunos niños.- Ahí estaba, su típica decisión de cuando quería algo. _"Tú sola te metiste en esto"_ pensó para alentarse y no pudo evitar suspirar antes de responderle.

-Está bien, "juguemos".- Concedió resignada.

-Balance del año.- Repitió convencido aunque en parte sentía miedo a saber su repuesta. Ella permaneció en silencio intentando poner en palabras todo un año de tristezas.

-¡Uff!- Resopló finalmente, lo cual no era buena señal.- Sólo diré que, a pesar de todo, bien está lo que bien acaba.

Sabía que no había convicción alguna en su voz, pero siendo realista no podía decir que su balance total fuera bueno, ni siquiera recordando lo mejor. Debería de preguntarle que tal el suyo como hacía antaño, cuando era así que comenzaba un juego repetido de Navidad en Navidad, donde se contaban cosas que no habían sido capaces de preguntarse antes. Él volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos, más sereno y decidido al parecer que ella.

-Los tres sobrevivimos.- Habló tratando de ocultarle sus sentimientos- Con eso ya me conformo. – Su carácter nunca fue optimista, pero daba la impresión de que su balance de los hechos eran mucho más positivos que los suyos. Guilmain volvió a servirse té y bebió de nuevo sin responderle.- Te toca preguntar.- Era Snape quien la guiaba, quien hacía más que ella por que este encuentro pareciera normal a pesar de la tensión que los embargaba a ambos.

- Sí, pero si lo hago…

-Lo harás de corazón.- Terminó por ella- Como siempre.- Apuntó. La estaba alentando a preguntar y sabía bien todo lo que le gustaría saber; las preguntas quemaban su mente hacía tiempo pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad… no hallaba el valor para pronunciarlas.- No me gusta esperar Virginia.- La estaba retando y no consentiría que pensara que 'un simple juego' le daba miedo. Alzó la vista hacia él y lo miró profundamente mientras formulaba su pregunta.

-¿Lo peor que le has hecho a Mahe?

La cara se le ensombreció y los ojos se le velaron inmediatamente de tristeza, aunque aún fue capaz de mantener su mirada en silencio lo que le hizo pensar que se había excedido al tocar así el tema tan de improviso, mucho más cuando dijo afirmar no ser la madre preocupada quien estaba allí esta tarde. Un momento después su voz le sonó entrecortada.

-Lo peor que le hice a Ma… a nuestra hija- se corrigió así mismo- fue elegir mal el lugar para realizar su Master.- Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida. _"¿Qué tan malo era eso?"_ hubiera preguntado. _"¿Y por qué?". _Pero no era su turno en el juego, así que tuvo que acallar su angustia y su curiosidad.

-¿No te contó?- Inquirió dudoso, con retemor.

-¿Es esa tu pregunta?- Él no solía desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, por lo que se extrañó de que fuera su primera opción con todo lo que seguramente querría saber.

-Sí.

-Tiene mucho de tu carácter Severus- Comentó observando como él intentaba evitar que ella viera su muestra de orgullo.- Calla demasiado, como tú. Mucho más en lo que a ti respecta.

No era un no absoluto, pero es que tampoco sabía bien a qué se refería con su pregunta; Mahe le había contado muy poco de los meses que estuvieron separadas y lo poco que sabía al respecto no era por boca de ella. Además, a su vuelta, no estaba preparada para indagar mucho más allá y tampoco creía que este fuera el momento más oportuno. A pesar de su escueta respuesta él pareció satisfecho y eso le devolvía a ella el turno de pregunta, algo que casi prefería evitar. Lo meditó un instante e intentando no meter la pata con su habitual brusquedad se lanzó a preguntar algo recordando un tiempo en el que sin duda todo era mejor.

-Navidad del setenta y cinco- Apuntó en voz alta para hacerle evocar y al ver como contenía el aire supo que también él se había trasladado a un día como este muchos años atrás.- Hubo una pregunta que esperaba y sin embargo, nunca formulaste…- Sabía que no era una pregunta en sí, no al menos una cuestión que pudiera responderse con un sí o un no.

-Lo sé- Exclamó dejando salir el aire contenido, muy serio.- Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, ojalá te hubiera preguntado ¿por qué?

-Hace tiempo que te respondí Severus, aunque aquella Navidad esperé en vano que preguntaras. Casi dos años tardamos en hablarlo y entonces… ya fue tarde.- Añadió apenada. Su silencio la puso en tensión y como siempre que se ponía nerviosa no puedo evitar la replica acelerada.- Fue tu falta de interés al respecto lo que me hizo pensar a mí que aquella tarde en mí jardín no había significado nada para ti.- Sonaba triste, lo sabía, pero era tal y como se sentía al rememorar ese momento, no tenía por qué ocultarlo.- Pero… no has respondido.- Snape cerró los ojos y dejó perfilar en su cara una mueca que reflejaba mejor que nada su reticencia a admitir el por qué de los hechos de aquel entonces tan lejano.

-No quise escuchar de tu boca que un beso no significa nada.- Ahora fue él quien tomó un sorbo de su té, intentando que el tibio líquido eliminara el amargo gusto que le habían dejado sus palabras.

-Un beso siempre significa algo…- Respondió cerrando los ojos al recuerdo instantáneo de otro beso, otros labios y otra emoción. Pero la calidez del recuerdo se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado y dio paso a un sentimiento de culpabilidad intrínseco y doloroso.-… Aunque no siempre lo correcto.- Terminó apesadumbrada.

-Aquella vez cometí el error de no preguntar. No lo haré esta vez.- Objetó decidido. Guilmain quedó estática a sus palabras y sin saber por qué se sintió desarmada por la luz que vio en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó angustiada, tanto por sus propias sensaciones como por las de él.

-Me toca preguntar Virginia.- Replicó y sin darle respiro alguno continuó.- Abril de éste año,- todo su cuerpo tembló tan evidentemente como no había pensado ante la contundencia de su voz.- ¿qué significó ese beso para ti?

Guilmain dejó escapar el aire que sin advertirlo había retenido y cerró los ojos intentando cerrarlos también a la verdad. Era una pregunta demasiado directa como para poder eludirla y también una de las que más temía desde que empezaron aquel juego de su niñez y adolescencia; pero de nuevo era culpa suya haberla propiciado.

-Lo sabes.- Musitó apenas. Le había entregado demasiado en tan breve instante por lo que su duda le ofendía.

-¡Maldición Virginia!- Exclamó exaltado.- Eso no me responde. ¿Por qué tanta ira entonces?- La mujer alzó la mano y se mezo las sienes ocultándole así el rostro. Él quería saber justo lo que ella no quería contarle para no atizar más el fuego que separaba padre e hija; suspiró y totalmente resignada contestó.

-Aquella ira de entonces estaba en… "el ambiente".- Dijo para eludir la verdad.- No pude evitar que lo antiguo me lo transmitiera y se mostrara a través de mí.

-Pobre excusa, - le replicó con voz seca y cortante aunque más calmada- cuando se trata de dos.

-¡Es que no éramos dos!- Se le escapó. Snape entornó los ojos al mirarla tan inquisidoramente que no le hicieron falta palabras para hacerse entender, ahora sí que no podía eludir la explicación.- Mahe estaba allí.- Afirmó derrotada.- Su cara de sorpresa lo dijo todo, pero no le dejó hablar.- La ira procedió de ella al vernos… besarnos.- Concluyó. Ya está, lo había dicho, y el seguía mirándola con el ceño fruncido como si no la creyera.

-¿En un pasillo solitario?- Inquirió receloso.

-Oculta a tus ojos bajo una capa de invisibilidad, pero no a las sensaciones de una antigua que además es madre.- Snape reflexionó sus palabras un instante y abrió los ojos demostrando su malestar al comprender.

-¡Potter!- Escupió su nombre.- ¿Qué hacía ella con él?- Virginia comenzó a reír al ver como él aún se negaba a aceptar esa realidad.

-Creo que, aunque no te guste,- comentó ahora divertida al recuerdo,- lo mismo que nosotros.- Un sentimiento de frustración controlada le impactó procedente de él, pero no supo si se debía a lo que le había revelado o a la duda que expresó en su siguiente afirmación.

-Parece que lo que más debería unirnos solo nos distancia más.- La pena que reflejó su voz le entristeció el corazón a Guilmain; hacía ya tiempo que Snape había aceptado a Mahe como la hija que era y ella sabía de su profundo deseo por que la chica lo correspondiera.

-No la eduqué en el desprecio hacia el padre.- Declaró, observando cierta paz en su cara al escucharla- Algún día te aceptará si sabes ganártela.

-Ganármela... Es tan terca como tú y yo juntos.- Añadió taciturno.

-Por que tiene mucho de los dos.- Replicó sonriente, sin poder evitar el pensamiento de cuantas veces había deseado poder hablar con él de ella en este tono.

Se hizo un momento de silencio durante el cual, solo el crepitar del fuego alteraba la ausencia de ruido. Los dos se miraban de reojo, cada uno perdido en distintos pensamientos unidos sin duda en una misma persona, su hija.

-¿Y tú?. ¿Qué es lo peor qué le has hecho tú a Mahe?- Su pregunta la sobresaltó, por Merlín que no deseaba ni recordarlo, mucho menos evocarlo para él. Por eso quiso eludir su pregunta y nerviosa alegó que no era su turno de preguntar.

-No debería de hacernos falta a estas alturas y quiero saber. Hay tanto que no sé de… mi hija

-Pregúntame de ella pues pero¿por qué quieres saber precisamente eso?. ¿Por qué me incluyes a mí?- Sabía que así le demostraba su recelo y su miedo a responder pero es que no podía evitarlo y tampoco le importaba demostrarle sus reticencias.

-Por que así sabré de las dos- Se sinceró.- Pero si no quieres responder…

-Está bien.- Suspiró profundamente a la vez que hacía una mueca de desagrado al recuerdo, pero convencida en cierto modo de que tenía derecho a saber.- Lo peor que le he hecho a Mahe fue…- Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva amargamente.-… Amenazarla con repudiarla- Terminó casi sin voz, sintiendo toda la presión en el pecho que la angustia de aquellos momentos aún le provocaba. Su reacción le llegó antes a través de lo antiguo dejándola impactada.

- ¿Repudiarla…?- Repitió extrañado y entonces la furia que había sentido despertó en él contra ella.- ¿PERO POR QUÉ?- Bramó apretando los puños. Virginia respiró entrecortadamente antes de poder responder.- ¿Qué hizo?- Le insistió.

-Qué no hacía Severus.- Corrigió desolada.

-Nada merece tal condena- Replicó seriamente, su cara contraída en un intento vano de control ante la revelación.

-Tu vida la valía.- Susurró cerrando los ojos inconscientemente como si su mente se negara a ver su reacción. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su mano apretándole la suya y supo que se le había acercado sin percibirlo.

-¿Mi vida?

Su voz sonó calmada, extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, pero en sus manos unidas notó su tremor interno; a pesar de que él toma su mano de un modo firme y seguro lo antiguo le decía todo el temblor que sus nervios estaban reteniendo al imaginarse la situación que ella le había referido. Guilmain alzó la cabeza y en un brevísimo instante de silencio descubrió la angustia en el negro apagado de sus iris. Podía sentir que sus propios ojos comenzaban a aguársele avivados por toda la angustia que aún provocaba el recuerdo de esos momentos y del tiempo en que Mahe permaneció al otro lado de la vida, su cuerpo ausente de todo signo vital. Tampoco de esto habían hablado antes, pues el odio en ella pareció rápidamente tras la batalla y no le dio oportunidad alguna de acercársele a solas.

-¿La amenazaste así en medio de una batalla?- Insistió a su silencio, pero no tenía fuerzas para responderle así que se limitó a asentirle en silencio mientras sus ojos vertían dos lagrimas contenidas.- ¡Por Merlín Virginia! Era su primera batalla, y a muerte.- Murmuró su última frase.

-Estaba en shock Sev.- Su malestar ni siquiera le hizo notar que era la primera vez en toda la tarde que lo llamaba así.- Cuando retiré tu máscara ella ni siquiera sabía que eras tú quien se interpuso al rayo aniquilador.- No podía contenerse, las lágrimas seguían cayéndole silenciosas por la cara, acompañando el sentimiento que albergaba su corazón.- Me ganaste la partida Sev, yo misma iba al encuentro de esa maldición.

La angustia acumulada en su pecho escapó por sus labios en un suspiro; sus ojos cerrados para no ser consciente de lo que él le transmitía, aunque no podía evitar sentirlo a través de lo antiguo, mucho más mientras él aún le tomaba la mano. Lentamente la deslizó hacia atrás para liberarla, para romper un contacto que solo aumentaba su propia angustia al vérsele sumada la de él. Iba a limpiar sus lágrimas cuando sintió como él las retiraba afectuosamente con su índice flexionado, primero del lado derecho y después del izquierdo. Suspiró profundamente al contacto y abrió los ojos para encontrar la seriedad más pura en su cara.

-Lo volvería a hacer.- Aseveró.

-Lo se. –Le nació la doliente respuesta desde lo más profundo del corazón.

Sin querer evitarlo se perdieron mutuamente en los ojos del otro mientras él aprovechó para enlazar su diestra con la de ella. En el silencio que se apropió del lugar sintió su respiración comenzar a agitársele, esta vez por una razón muy diferente a la angustia que le provocó el llanto. Perdió la noción del tiempo embebida en la templanza de su mirada, disfrutando del brillo que sus ojos destilaban y la tibieza del sentimiento. Las campanadas del reloj del castillo la sacaron violentamente de aquella cascada sensitiva. _"Las siete"_ pensó poniéndose inmediatamente en pie.

-Tengo que irme Severus.- Informó tan veloz como llegó ante la chimenea. _"En casa estarán preocupados"._

-¿Hoy no te despides?- Le escuchó reclamarle a su espalda.

Guilmain retuvo el aire un momento mientras se giraba. No pensaba estar ausente tanto rato cuando se marchó y, al advertir la hora, solo pensó en regresar. Snape permanecía estático frente a ella, su porte de nuevo serio y frío acentuado como siempre por sus negros ropajes. Por un momento dudó pero… ¿qué había de malo en el típico beso de amigos con el que daban por terminada aquel tipo de reunión anual? Confiada en que se refería a eso se acercó indecisa a él, posando su mejilla derecha contra la de él. Sus brazos la aferraron en un abrazo más veloz que el rayo y le sintió deslizar la mejilla por su cara para, en un susurro que la hizo estremecer, musitar junto a su oído "quédate". El deseo que desprendió su voz y el que sin querer le provocó su propio cuerpo la asustó más que lo repentino de su proposición; más poniéndole la mano sobre el pecho le hizo retirársele suavemente.

-No quiero abrir mi torre por una noche.- Aludió pensando en el trastorno que quitar y poner hechizos le traería.

-¿Quién dijo que lo hicieras?- Inquirió precavido.

Aún más impactada que antes cerró los ojo y apretó los labios al significado implícito de su sugerencia para tan solo un par de segundo después girarse hacia la chimenea sin volver a afrontarlo.

-No es bueno soñar demasiado Severus.- Advirtió mientras rápidamente tomaba un puñado de polvos flu y los vertía sobre el fuego.- Hasta el año que viene.- Se despidió entrando en el hogar antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

**O**

Llegó con el corazón acelerado. Entre preguntas, recuerdos y peticiones se sentía tremendamente sofocada; ahora, luchar contra el odio ya dormido era más fácil que hacerlo contra los sentimientos que intentaban despertar y que tanto se empeñaba en ignorar. Cuando acabó de girar en la chimenea su presencia inesperada la dejó clavada sobre las llamas y, al calor del fuego no mágico, salió rápidamente del hogar, la suela de sus zapatos quemándole menos que el corazón.

- Remus…

Murmuró apenas sin voz. El joven la miraba intensamente, sus ojos centelleantes mostrándole la rabia contenida que su pose seria y sus sensaciones también le transmitían. Si ya venía nerviosa esto aún la enervó más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sorprendida, aunque nunca hasta ahora le había molestado encontrarlo esperándola en su habitación, al igual que a él tampoco.

-Te pensábamos dormida y vine a avisarte para la cena.- Respondió circunspecto. _"Eso sería hacia casi una hora"_ pensó.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó evitando su mirada, fría como pocas veces se veía en sus ojos dorados.

-Lo sientes, sí, claro… ¿Qué tal las mazmorras de Hogwarts?- Inmediatamente se estremeció a la pregunta y cerró los ojos agobiada.

-¿Cómo sabes qué vengo de allí?- Su mirada al abrir los ojos estaba velada por un sin fin de sensaciones que aún sin querer le llegaban con tal fuerza que no podía ignorarlas.

-Solo él te hace estar tan nerviosa. Y has vuelto a llorar.- Virginia apretó los labios al tiempo que hacía un gesto ladeando la cabeza. La conocía demasiado bien, sería inútil intentar negar los hechos.

-No siempre se llora de angustia- Respondió convencida, sabiendo que sus palabras le asestaban un gran golpe, pero a pesar de haber sido la angustia lo que le provocó el llanto no era precisamente ese tipo de angustia que él estaba pensando.

-Ya veo.- Replicó resignado. Ella intentó eludir la mirada que él le mantenía, pero el silencio era tal que resultaba imposible.- ¿Significa esto que debo perder la esperanza?- Preguntó gravemente, dolido y temeroso de la respuesta. La pregunta la hizo irritar.

-Por mucho que odies la comparación,- le dijo clavando los ojos indignados en él- ¡ambos sois iguales.! - Remus entrecerró los ojos quizás sin entender sus palabras y su irritación, o quizás entendiendo demasiado.- ¿Acaso no comprendéis que ahora mismo no estoy para eso?- Una expresión molesta cruzó la cara del hombre antes de responderle, sereno pero internamente alterado a la vez.

-Sabes que lo comprendo pero… Le estás dejando ganar terreno Virginia. De un modo u otro, te volverá a dañar- Terminó visiblemente molesto. Guilmain suspiró apesadumbrada, intentando controlarse para no empeorar un enfrentamiento que sabía inevitable si él se enteraba de su escapada como estaba ocurriendo, aunque no pensó que fuera a tener lugar justamente al regresar.

-Solo fui a cumplir una tradición de juventud Remus, un encuentro anual con un amigo que hacía demasiado tiempo no podía rememorar.

-Un amigo que es el padre de tu hija- Replicó irritado y, aunque quizás en otro momento estas palabras la hubieran indignado, escucharle hablarle así por primera vez en su vida la apenó.

-Eso Remus, es algo que no se puede evitar.- Contestó tan seria como afligida y dolida por su replica.

-Lo se.- Afirmó manteniéndole la mirada.- Perdona.- Se disculpó sinceramente al comprender que se había excedido en su recriminación. Guilmain asintió con la cabeza en silencio, consciente al fin y al cabo de que un comentario así tenía que llegarle en algún momento de su parte.- Será mejor que baje.- Añadió Lupin sabiendo que esta discusión no conduciría a nada, no al menos en este momento.- ¿Vienes?- Dudó solo un instante, más por él que por ella o por los demás; pero ahora mismo necesitaba un poco de soledad, poned sus ideas en orden y tratar de serenarse ante todo lo vivido antes de de enfrentar a nadie más.

-Prefiero quedarme.- Respondió resoplando al terminar. Él la miró apenado, transmitiéndole todo el nerviosismo que la compresión a su negativa le provocaba.

-Está bien.- Se limitó a decir dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, consciente de que su presencia en este instante no era deseada.- Que descanses. – Se despidió sabiendo que ya no la vería hasta el nuevo día. guilmain lo vio abrir la puerta y antes de que abandonara la estancia lo retuvo a su llamada.

-Remus…- Detuvo sus pasos pero no se giró hacia ella.- No les digas donde anduve, por favor.

Su ausencia de respuesta la entristeció aun más pues una punzada dolorosa le atravesó el corazón al tiempo que la puerta se cerraba tras sus pasos. Sabía que no diría nada pero también sabía el dolor que sin querer había causado a aquel que tanto hacía por ella y ser consciente de ello era algo que no se podía ignorar deliberadamente.

Durante un instante permaneció en pie, su mirada fija en la puerta, mil pensamientos, sensaciones y sentimientos golpeándole con fuerza todo su ser. Finalmente, agotada, dirigió sus pasos hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella exhausta, tratando de conectar con lo antiguo para así liberar a su mente del exceso de bulliocidad que ahora mismo la asaltaba. La calidez de la energía percibida logró relajarla, le permitió deshacerse de toda angustia y, antes de darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

**OOOO**

Pues bien ahí queda. Se que es un poquito largo y que digamos alguien puede decir que este capítulo podía ser "innecesario" pero… "quizás si y quizás no". En su momento me gustó mucho hacerlo pero claro es que de eso hace demasiado tiempo por que este es uno de los capítulos que llevan "siglos" hechos ( y eso en casos como este implica más de un año esperando a subirse) no como otros que ya me vale y están a punto de llegar. A ver si en los siguientes 20 días la cosa va mejor que sigo atrancada (siempre os digo lo mismo pero es que las cosas muggles se complican y no consigo reencontrarme con la magia) y consigo escribir algo o no podremos volver a un ritmo más asiduo al subir capítulos simplemente por que no existen fuera de la imaginación aún. Cuidaros mucho, nos vemos en unos 20 días. y los que estaís de vacaciones disfrutad cuanto podaís.


	61. Capítulo 60: Secretos en el espejo

**Disclaimer:**

Sentada cerca del lago, sus escamas azules brillaban con los rayos del sol del atardecer. Sus ojos perdidos en las profundidades de las aguas delataban la tristeza de sus pensamientos los cuales se vieron interrumpidos al ponerse sus sentidos alerta. Alzó la imponente cabeza y le vio llegar, tan majestuoso como liviano, parecido a una pluma que vuela por el aire, girando y descendiendo suavemente hasta posarse a su lado.  
-Buenas tardes, Saphira  
-Lo mismo te deseo, Fújur -saludo la dragona azul al dragón blanco de la suerte- ¿Cómo sigue todo? Veo que tú también te sientes triste.  
-Estás en lo cierto, amiga mía. Desde que nuestro autor murió, no he podido volver a volar de su pluma y eso le afecta a Atreyu. Y si le veo mal, yo mismo me siento mal. Ya nos hemos quedado con la única posibilidad de poder volar cuando alguien vuelve a leer nuestra Historia Interminable. Pero... ya nos sabe a poco.  
-A mí me ocurre algo parecido -compartió Saphira- Paolini no se decide a sacar la tercera entrega de nuestras aventuras y Eragon está desesperado. Ojalá pudieras darle un poco de suerte e inspiración para animarle porque yo también estoy deseando volver a volar.  
-Me encantaría hacerlo pero...  
De pronto, algo les interrumpió: un enorme dragón con puas sobre su cabeza, volaba en dirección a ellos abriendo las fauces y lanzando una bocanada de fuego hacia el aire. Su imponente aspecto hubiera hecho al más mortal de los humanos salir corriendo despavorido pero Saphira y Fújur, como dragones que eran, esperaron a que su igual se les acercase.  
-Qué hay, chicos! -saludó el colacuerno húngaro- ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras?  
-Comentábamos nuestra pena al no poder volar por la situación de nuestro autores -explicó Fújur- Michael Ende poco puede hacer ya desgraciadamente y Paolini no se decide -comentó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Saphira, la cual asintió también- Nuestros jinetes están tristes y no sabemos qué hacer.  
-Buscaros un autor nuevo -propuso el colacuerno despreocupadamente.  
-¿Un nuevo autor? pero eso es inconcebible! Cómo va a escribir alguien más sobre nosotros que no sea nuestro propio creador!  
-Pues eso es lo que hacen las Guilmains  
-¿Quién? -preguntaron al unísono  
-Las Guilmains, dos amigas que no han dejado que Harry deje de tener aventuras a pesar de que nuestra autora JK se retrase en sus entregas.  
-Pero lo que hacen es... ¿lícito? -preguntó Saphira.  
-Oh, ya lo creo! -exclamó sonriente- Ellas escriben sobre el mundo de HP con todo el respeto del universo. Incluso han inventado personajes que parece ser han enriquecido la historia porque tienen mucha gente que las leen.  
-Las leen? Leen sus historias? -inquirieron asombrados  
-Exacto, y les gusta! Así cada personaje sigue viviendo por sus plumas sin tener por qué detenerse en el tiempo debido a cuestiones que se escapan a ellos. Eso sí -se acercó a los dos dragones de forma misteriosa y entrecerró los ojos como si fuera a contarles un secreto- se vuelven unas fieras como alguien toque lo suyo, son peores que nosotros tres juntos en el momento de mayor enfado. En eso sí hay que tener mucho cuidado.  
-Vaya, no suena mal -certificó Fujur tras una pausa- Quién sabe si no será eso lo que nosotros debamos hacer también.  
-Puede ser -confirmó la dragona azul- Así nuestros jinetes podrían volar y nosotros también! Por cierto...-miró al colacuerno- ¿tú también has vuelto a volar de su pluma?  
Este bajó la cabeza negando tristemente  
-Yo no pero no es por mi culpa.  
-Será porque no te hicieron dragón de jinete -supuso Fujur  
-Que va! -exclamó irritado- Alguien se inventó para una película que perseguí a Harry por todo el colegio durante la primera prueba del Torneo de los tres Magos y que casi lo mato, así que no ha habido oportunidad de que me incluyan.  
-¿De verdad que hiciste eso? -preguntó Saphira espantada  
-No!-rugió indignado- Yo solo quería un autógrafo! y el chico venga a volar con la escoba delante de mí. Y como yo no puedo hablar con los humanos como lo hacéis vosotros, por mucho que le gritase, él pensaría que le estaba rugiendo o vete a saber -concluyó desganado. Al momento se puso en pie- Bueno, os dejo. Voy a ver si encuentro a las musas de las Guilmains para ver si las convenzo de que me incluyan en algún capítulo. Que os vaya bien y pensad en lo que os he dicho!

Hola! Quién soy? Mahe! pero ya lo habréis imaginado por la paranoia de disclaimer de hoy, volvemos a las andadas :) Ya os imaginais cuales son alguno de los libros que me he leído este verano, no? jeje. Cuánto tiempo, por Merlín y todos los brujos antiguos, ya ni me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que os salude y que subí capi. Pero como el tiempo pasa, aquí estoy de nuevo, encantada de poder volver a estar con vosotros : ) Qué tal han ido las vacaciones? las mías, entre sobrinos y familia, mejor ni mencionarlas. Ahora que volví a casa y estoy sola por unos 15 días es cuando realmente estoy disfrutando de unas vacaciones para hacer lo que quiera. Acabo de leerme todos los rr que dejastéis en los últimos dos capis (porque aunque bajé al ciber con asiduidad, casi no me paraba a leerlos con detenimiento, el tiempo corría mucho!) y deciros que muchísimas gracias a todos los que me felicitasteis mi cumpleaños :) Me ha hecho una ilusión enorme que os acordaráis de mi, de verdad. Y bueno, por aquí las cosas siguen igual, musas casi desaparecidas con lo que vamos a seguir el mismo ritmo de subida. Ya he visto que Nigriv os ha alentado a que me digais que escriba algo de lo que ella tiene pendiente pero son cosas que sé que ha visto tan claras que no quiero tocarlas porque ahora mismo yo no las veo y no quiero hacer un capi de algo que a ella le hacía ilusión y que me salga un fiasco (editado dos días después: ya me voy a encargar de un capi y parece que la cosa se va animando porque la musa de Nigriv vino a saludarla ;)) Mi musa no se ha perdido del todo, está más bien dormitando un poco pero yo ahora mismo, por las circunstancias de este verano, me siento menos bruja (ahora soy más agente especial del FBI encargada de los Expedientes X :D ) así que a ver si poco a poco me vuelvo a meter en este mundo, lo estoy intentando por todos los medios, eso que no quede. Hoy por lo menos me he dado el empacho de leer rr, contestaciones y capis así que por eso me he animado a contestar. Esperemos que la magia y las musas vuelvan con fuerza. Mientras tanto, vamos a por los rr del último capi.

**Aziar Black**: Hola! la primera vez que te saludo :) Gracias por unirte a la lectura y por dejarnos constancia de ello, es un placer tenerte con nosotras. Tienes toda la razón en que no hay que tomarse la vida tan a pecho por que los agobios son muy malos. No es que yo lo cumpla mucho porque todo me lo tomo a la tremenda y así suelo vivir de agobiada y ansiosa pero estoy tratando de cambiar y espero hacerlo. Me alegra saber que te leiste los colaterales. Me gusta que os lo leais porque, a parte de ser también parte de la historia, son trocitos en los que hemos puesto mucho cariño a la hora de hacerlos. Espero verte por aquí en el próximo capi, oki? Besitos, linda.

**Missginni:** Yo te conozco a ti :P Jeje, bueno, me voy a leer primero tu rr para no divagar como hacer tú con los títulos ;) (me encanta los despistes que te entran a veces :D ) y ahora vengo (son las 16.18). Ya he vuelto (son las 16.24) Bueno, que gracia me hace ver que te adelantas a los acontencimientos y luego o todo se te viene al suelo o aciertas de pleno, jajaja. Realmente te tenemos miedo porque sueles recordar mucho (a mí me ha sorprendido en el rr anterior a este, que comentabas de personajes que yo en ese momento ni me acordaba y menos pensaba que pudieras acordarte tú) A ver, por partes, como diría Jack el Destripador: es bueno que hagas divagaciones sobre los títulos porque es verdad que intentamos resumir el capi en ello. Pero yo por mi parte (no sé si Nigriv lo hacer) muchas veces que intento que es título resuma pero que a la vez esconda alguna pista sobre lo que vendrá más adelante (ya sabes, la dualidad eterna) de manera que sea posible a que se de lugar a varias interpretaciones. Normalmente, el título siempre me sale después de leer el capi, es como un plim! y se me enciende la bombilla y aparece. A parte de la dualidad propia de la historia, hablas también de lo evidente que hay en muchos casos: sería bastante evidente que Mahe fuera la heredera de Raven y no la descartas; pero también dices que sería demasiado evidente si Amy fuera la mala y a ella sí la descartas. Quién sabe, lo mismo aciertas con las dos o lo mismo no, o... lo mismo tienen los puestos mezclados (mejor no digo más que estoy desentranada en ocultar información ;) ) Has ido acertando en cada párrafo, qué personaje era del que se hablaba, sabuesa, no te has despistado mucho esta vez. Entre Nigriv y yo, hay veces que en una primera lectura del borrador, hasta que no se ha leído bastante no caemos en saber de quién estábamos escribiendo (o en mi caso, leo la escena entera y sigo sin saber quienes son como la que comentas del proyecto, jajjaa) Has visto que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando Virginia y Snape se juntan? si es que es un suspiro! Pero bien pícaro que es el mortífago desempleado diciendole que se quede, no sabe ná... Que mala eras, no te da pena del sufrimiento de Remus, ains, con lo enamorado que está y las calabazas que se lleva. Si hasta él le pregunta si debe perder las esperanzas! A ver al final a quien elige esta mujer porque Lupin es todo corazón y no merece la pena desperdiciar una oportunidad como él. Bueno, chiquitina, a ver que sacas del capi de hoy, por si debo echarme a temblar o me puedo relajar ;) Que te quiero mucho!

**Daiuuch**: Hola! has vuelto a acortar tu nick! jejeje. Me alegra verte también por aquí y saber que te gustó el capi. Seguimos contando contigo, no? eso está bien. Besitos.

**Andromeda:** Qué tal todo? Haces bien en revisar el fic para ver si hay capi, que nunca se sabe cuando actualizaremos.A que nuestro Sev es un encanto? Si es que a pesar de ser tan frío, debía tener un corazoncito en algún lado. Pues nosotras se lo hemos sacado del fondo del pecho! Que gracia me ha hecho eso de que Guilmain le descongela, jajajaj, tienes razón, se derrite con ella. Pero en cuanto a su hija... ella le criogeniza con su comportamiento, sin duda. A ver que pasa en el futuro, si realmente se llevarán bien o seguirán comportándose de la misma manera una con el otro y viceversa. Remus sí da penita porque él sí es todo corazón. Sé lo que disfrutó Nigriv haciendo este capi, así salió de bonito porque cuando lo ves y lo disfrutas viéndolo, mejor sale. Lo peor que le hizo Virginia a Mahe fue decirle que la repudiaría y eso significa que la rechazaría de por vida, algo así a que dejaría de ser su hija para siempre. Fue muy duro decirle eso en mitad de la batalla pero finalmente fue la única forma en que la chica reaccionó. ¿Tú no haces balance del año cuando se acaba? Yo suelo hacerlo, para ver las cosas buenas y las malas que han pasado y aprender para el año siguiente. Hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta hacerlo (Nigriv es una de ellas) pero yo pienso que siempre es positivo y bonito recordar los buenos momentos que has tenido y sacar fuerzas para no repetir los malos. El pobre Dobby siempre va a tener alguien que le grite, eso parece cierto porque Snape no se contiene ante él. Con lo lindo que es, siempre tan peligrosamente servicial, jeje. Te gustan nuestro peluches, eh? Pero no en todos los capis pueden salir, porque hay mucha trama y subtrama que desarrollar. Pero hoy espero que te lleves una sorpresita ;) Nos das las gracias por responderte a los rr y nosotras te las damos por dejárnoslo, que nos encanta comentar con vosotros y saber qué os parece la historia. Muchos besos y cuidate tú también.

**Celina**: Tinerfeña! cómo estás, guapetona? Mira que al principio podía parecer extraña esta pareja y fíjate, si es que están hechos el uno para el otro! A ver cuanto les dura el buen rollito porque entre ellos nunca se sabe. Es una relación amor-odio eterno. Por cierto, off topic: tengo una hermana que es monja y la han destinado a Tenerife, así que quién sabe si el día que vaya a visitarla si nos podremos conocer :) Besitos desde Córdoba.

**Marc:** Mi amigo Marc!.:D Como me alegra volver a veros :) Remus se ha llevado un buen palo, es cierto. Deberíamos cuidarlo más porque si no luego se nos revelan los personajes en los disclaimers, ya lo has visto. Espero que lo pasaras bien en tus vacaciones, dónde estuviste? Nos vemos en el próximo capi, ala adios!

**Stiby** (alias, leer o no leer, esa es la cuestión :D ) Ya decía yo que se habían pasado los días muy rápido para que ya fuera día cuatro. Y es que no te has podido contener:D No creas que eres la única perdida para recordar a qué se respondía qué cosa o qué se había dicho con anterioridad. Yo tengo siempre que releer los rr y las contestaciones para ser consecuente con lo que os he ido diciendo.Ya veo que tu verano ha sido genial. Como se nota que no tienes sobrinos a los que cuidar. El mío ha sido en plan niñera totalmente. Desde que volví a casa hace unos días es cuando realmente me siento de vacaciones. Pero bueno, vamos a ver qué dices ya que te decidiste a leer ;) Te perdiste con el disclaimer del capi 59? (espera que mire qué era) uy, 59 del listado o 59 nuestro? en qué te perdiste, que ahora me he perdido yo. Los del grupo de estudio de De la Croix son los tres mini-mortifagos, si. Te da mala espina? Bueno, es que donde estén ellos, la dan pero para eso está De la Croix, para vigilarlos y controlarlos. Para ti es casi un sueño vover a escribir rr y para mi lo es contestarlos :D Bueno, realmente, el sueño sería abrir el word y liarme a escribir como una loca. A ver si nos entonamos un poco y nos ponemos manos a la obra. La frase "Llegas tarde", que gracia que recuerdes una mini frase :D La busqué porque te aseguro que a mi también me sonaba y es del capi de UP en el que Harry y Mahe entrenan en Grimmauld Place. Mahe se queda dormida y cuando llega a la sala, Virginia le reprocha "Llegas tarde". Pedazo capi que se curró Nigriv consiguiendo que Mahe le lanzara a Harry un lazo de fuego, haciéndole más que pupa. Veo que en algunas preguntas que te haces, te terminas respondiendo tú misma un poco más adelante. Eso es lo que tiene el comentar al mismo tiempo de leer. Pero de lo que no te libras es de que te de pena Snape, eh? si es que el pobre lo pasa mal ( o mejor dicho, se lo hacemos pasar mal, jeje) Un apunte que no sabemos de dónde lo has podido sacar: dices que Virginia no pudo acudir a la cita con Snape a los 18 años porque estaba en el hospital dando a luz, no? jajajajaj, dónde has leído eso, chiquilla? Si te fijas, en el mismo capi explica por qué no fue (tuvo que hacer una guardia) pero esa Navidad que no asistió a la cita, ni siquiera estaba embarazada aún, eso fue al año siguiente. Veo que de otras cosas sí que te acuerdas bien :) como lo de la batalla. Eso es lo genial de hacer capis así en los que entremezclas y recuerdas cosas de capis o historias anteriores, porque da mayor impresión de que los personajes tienen vida propia, con su pasado y sus vivencias. Por lo menos yo lo siento así. Lo que sí te aclaro también es que Mahe dudó más de que su padre fuera Sirius que de Lupin, con él tuvo una charla en la cocina de GP y en seguida supo que no era. Pero es cierto de que casi puede considerarse como un padre para ella. Pero el pobre no estaba en este capi en el lugar adecuado porque mira que palo se ha llevado, ains. Que gracia que compares los sentimientos del trío Lupin-Virginia-Snape con los de Kirtash-Victoria-Jack. Por cierto, te has leído las primeras páginas de Panteón? en la web de Memorias de Idhún están cargadas. A ver qué pinta tiene el nuevo libro, que ya va quedando menos. Sobre el juego al que juegan (valga la redundancia) Virginia y Snape, tú lo has dicho, tiene un peligro... Viendo como se iba poniendo la cosa de peligrosa, si llegan a estar más tiempo jugando, quien sabe lo que hubiera respondido Virginia a ese sugerente "Quédate", jejeje. En fin, que me alegra mucho ver que te tenemos tan enganchada y que seamos la futura lectura de tus churumbeles. Espero que el examen te salga genial porque ya no volveremos a hablar hasta después de esa fecha. Besitos y cuidate mucho.

**Dum:** Ay, amigo, como siento verte tan bajo de ánimos. Siento mucho la pérdida de tu amiga pero piensa que ahora es ya está tranquila y bien. Sé que es lo que siempre se dice pero es que es la verdad. La vida tiene estas cosas y estos palos. Espero que vayas animándote con los días y piensa que donde quiera que esté, está también contigo, cuidando de ti. En cuanto al capi, tienes razón sobre que la relación con Snape es lo suficientemente intensa y profunda como para que le deje por Lupin pero es Lupin tiene sus encantos y la dulzura que al desempleado le falta la gran mayoría de las veces. Con todo, habrá que ver por dónde se decanta Virginia porque está claro que tiene a ambos hombres a sus pies. Quizá precisamente, el conocer ya como es Snape haga que sus miras terminen puestas en Remus. No está tan mal la pareja, no? Por cierto, me encantan las aventuras de "Nigriv en bata". Si me hubieras visto reirme en el ciber cuando leí tu rr y esa visita tan imprevista que tuvo. Eres genial :) El otro día te vi pasando por el foro, me alegró ver que nos sigues visitando de vez en cuando. Espero de corazón que mejores tu ánimo y que la próxima vez que estemos en contacto, veamos a nuestro Dum de siempre. Cuidate mucho y mucho besos.

**Kumiko1906:** Hola! Qué hay? bueno, como ves, la norma de los 20 días más o menos se cumple pero cuenta que como has leído más tarde, te vas a encontrar con capi antes en caso de que lo leas en cuanto lo suba. Te sientes confundida por la importancia que pueda tener este capi en los futuros? Bueno, tal y como decía Nigriv, quizá podía parecer un capi "suprimible" pero ya hemos dicho muchas veces que prácticamente nunca tenemos capis de relleno porque algo, aunque sea una sola frase, irá con intención para lo que venga o explicará algo que ya haya ocurrido. Realmente es dificil la postura de Virginia con respecto a Lupin porque no quiere hacerle daño pero seguir siendo su amiga, provoca en él un daño que ya hemos visto. No sabemos qué pasará. Habrá que esperar a ver si Virginia aclara sus sentimientos porque está claro que por Lupin también ha existido (o existe) algo más. Lo que ocurre es que el no sentir el odio por Snape como ants, lo encubre. Sobre más herederos, poco a poco se irá sabiendo, pero no te fíes nunca hasta que no esté confirmado. Es un consejo ;) Nos vemos en el próximo capi.

**Sandokan**: Bienvenido! como me ha gustado ver un lector nuevo que se ha decidido a saludarnos! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando tanto la saga de las Guilmains, nuestro trabajito nos cuesta, no creas. Los tres fics de un tirón? madre mía! ya llevas rato leyendo cosas nuestras :D Te has leído también los colaterales? ya nos dirás qué te parecieron. Sobre los disclaimers, hay que currarselo también pero procuramos que sean entretenidos para que se un entrante original al capi que venga. Tú descojónate todo lo que quieras leyéndolos :D Yo también me lo paso pipa haciendolos y sé que Nigriv también disfruta sus pasapalabras. Esperamos verte más seguido ahora que saliste a la luz, oki? Saludos!

**Shadir:** Hola! Empezaste con los colaterales, no? así me gusta ;) A ver si nos cuentas qué te parecen que desde el que nos dejas rr, no has dicho nada.

Y bien, si alguien más como Sandokan quiere saludarnos después de no sé cuantos capis, será un placer darle la bienvenida. Animaos que sabemos que estáis ahí! Los hits no mienten ;) Pasamos con el capi con un pequeño "Orientame": la Navidad ya se ha acabado y estamos de nuevo en Hogwarts, mes de Enero. Todo vuestro... a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 60: Secretos en el espejo**

(Por Mahe)

Miró su reloj con ojos somnolientos. Ya casi era la hora acordada así que bostezando sin hacer el menor ruido se asomó por entre las cortinas de su cama de dosel para comprobar que todo estaba tranquilo. Efectivamente, sus otras cuatro compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente, cosa que debería estar haciendo ella, pero la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Mark le tenía preparado era mucho mayor _"Tengo que enseñarte algo. Te espero a las 2.15 en la puerta de tu torre" _le había dicho durante la cena. Silenciosamente, se puso las zapatillas y cogió la bata cruzando de puntillas la habitación. Si la oyeran, siempre podría excusarse de que iba al baño pero entonces tendría que volver sin más remedio a su cama a los pocos minutos. Sabía que una escapada nocturna con Mark duraría bastante más.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, la encontró vacía como era lógico. Solo los rescoldos casi apagados de la chimenea permanecían dando una ligera luz a la estancia prácticamente en penumbras. Se puso la bata y cruzó rápidamente la sala hasta llegar a la puerta donde susurró la contraseña para que se abriese. Asomó la cabeza extrañada: Mark no estaba allí _"¿Y si se quedó dormido?"_ Salió sujetando la puerta, mirando hacia un lado y hacia el otro con el ceño fruncido. Pero de pronto se detuvo: una débil risita a su derecha le hizo girar la cabeza lentamente y en un rápido movimiento, echó mano a la nada pero sabiendo lo que encontraría. Tiró con fuerza y pudo ver como el cabello rubio de Mark aparecía ante sus ojos.

-¡Eh!.¡Que me van a descubrir! –exclamó el chico en voz baja sujetando la capa de invisibilidad en el momento en que Nora conseguía hacerle mostrar su rostro.

-¿Y a mí? –espetó molesta- ¡Bien que estabas ahí debajo escondido riéndote porque no te veía! Pero si me llegan a pillar a mí ¿qué?

-Puedes decirles que eres sonámbula –contestó divertido- Creo que Harry lo tuvo que decir una vez que Snape le pilló merodeando sin la capa.

-Y seguro que le creyó –respondió la chica escéptica conteniendo la sonrisa, mirando la cabeza y los hombros que parecían surgir de la nada como uno de los fantasmas del castillo. No había forma de enfadarse con él y menos cuando solo veía medio cuerpo. Mark le sonrió devolviéndole la mirada fijamente. Tenía su cabello pelirrojo suelto y las velas que alumbraban el pasillo por aquella zona le daban un color más rojizo aún al reflejarse las llamas. Se notaba que acababa de salir de la cama ya que aún permanecía en sus mejillas el color sonrosado producido por la calidez de las mantas. Se veía realmente bonita. Nora se sintió un poco intimidada ante la atenta mirada de Mark y carraspeando ligeramente, rompió el silencio- Bueno¿qué era eso que querías enseñarme?

Recordarle a Mark el porqué de su visita hizo que apartase la mirada de Nora y balbucease el motivo de su encuentro.

-Quería… quiero… ven, tenemos que ir al otro lado del pasillo –le propuso acomodándose de nuevo bajo la capa y desapareciendo a su vista. Nora lo miró sorprendida pero vio como el chico levantaba un extremo de la tela invisible dejando ver sus zapatos y mostraba una mano invitando a la chica a meterse debajo con él - Quiero que lo veas.

Sin decirle nada más, echaron a andar hacia el extremo norte del pasillo de la 6º planta. Caminaban despacio, ya que Nora no sabía bien hacia dónde se dirigían y se limitaba a seguir los pasos de Mark que se había quedado en silencio pero con la excusa de que quien estuviera vigilando los pasillos esa noche podría pillarles si no se mantenían cerca, el pícaro Mark echó el brazo por los hombros de Nora acercándola más a él. La chica abrió la boca para decir algo pero simplemente terminó por esbozar una tímida sonrisa al sentir que más que una forma de no ser descubiertos, era un abrazo. No tenía problema alguno con sentir el brazo del chico rodeando sus hombros así que se dejó llevar. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a una puerta y Mark susurró _"Es aquí"_ Entraron en silencio. Mientras se cerraba la puerta, fueron despojándose de la capa. Nora alzó la mirada hacia el techo: era una sala enorme de techo alto, posiblemente una antigua clase. Había varias columnas repartidas aquí y allá por toda la estancia pero ésta se encontraba prácticamente vacía, sin más muebles que varias mesas apiladas en un lateral. Al verlas, se percató que cerca había algo más e impulsada por la curiosidad, avanzó lentamente para comprobar qué era: un enorme espejo de marco dorado y labrado en cuyo borde superior se podía leer: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse. _La chica alzó las cejas comprendiendo de qué se trataba y fue entonces cuando la sonrisa se abrió en su rostro. Mark, situado a su izquierda, la miraba complacido, sabía que le gustaría conocer aquel espejo y hasta que no consiguió que Harry le dijese donde lo tenían no paró.

"_-¿Pero por qué quieres saber dónde está?_

_-¡Porque quiero verlo con mis propios ojos! _

_-Pero Mark, Oesed no es un espejo cualquiera, es algo mucho más serio._

_-Ya lo sé Harry pero… pero ¿qué más te da? Díme donde está¿sí? Voy a echarle un vistazo solamente¡me muero por verlo! Además, tú lo encontraste con once años, eras más pequeño de lo que yo soy ahora. Y si el profesor Dumbledore te dejó volver varias veces con esa edad ¿por qué no me dejas a mí que vaya aunque sea una sola vez que soy mayor? _

_-Porque sé que no vas a ir solo una vez. Te mostrará el deseo de tu corazón y querrás ir una y otra vez a verlo reflejado. No es bueno perderse en él._

_-¡Y no me perderé! Me perderé por el castillo buscándolo si no me dices dónde está pero no en el reflejo. Dime anda, primo¿ sí? _

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan insistente?"_

Finalmente, Harry cedió ante la pertinaz petición del chico y le dijo cuál era el emplazamiento del espejo. Mark comprendía que su primo temiese que Oesed le atrapase en su juego de sueños imaginarios pero él tenía muy clara las cosas: solo quería saber dónde estaba para poder llevar a Nora. Sabía del interés que la chiquilla tenía ante ese espejo y lo contenta que se pondría si lo viese con sus propios ojos. Para muchos, Oesed era una leyenda, un mito, un elemento con el que adornar el regreso de Sirius. Pero en el fondo, todos sabían que existía de verdad y del poder de sus reflejos.

Cuando Nora giró la cabeza hacia Mark, se encontró con su cálida sonrisa.

-¡Mark!.¡Es Oesed!

-Ajá –confirmó como quitándole importancia.

-Es… ¡es increíble! –exclamó regresando la vista hacia el espejo y acercándose lentamente hacia él. Mark se acercó también unos pasos concentrando la mirada en el cristal y respiró profundamente: era la primera vez que él también vería reflejado el deseo de su corazón.

-¡Vaya! –se sorprendió al cabo de unos instantes esbozando una enorme sonrisa- ¡Me gusta! Estoy… guapo –se echó a reír- Nora ¿tú qué ves? –preguntó curioso deseando que el reflejo de ella fuera similar. Pero la chica no contestaba, se había aproximado casi hipnotizada por el espejo aunque aún no había mirado su cristal. Acariciaba lentamente el borde dorado, callada, ausente, como queriendo reconocer algo en él -¿Nora?

Entonces escuchó decir a la chica:

-A Rowena le gustaba venir al espejo… pero ella venía con Godric.

Mark la observó extrañado por sus palabras mientras ella seguía acariciando el marco.

-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? –le preguntó temeroso. Sabía bien que su amiga estaba desarrollando su poder, como si a través de su tacto pudiera recuperar recuerdos, momentos o palabras, tal y como le había demostrado aquel verano en Marauders´ Place al repetirle al tocar su brazo, todas y cada de las palabras que le había dicho cuando ella ni siquiera parecía haberle oído. Vio como la chica no le miraba, si no que lentamente se situaba frente al espejo reflejándose en él.

-No lo sé –repuso con voz dudosa- Simplemente… lo sé.

-Nora, a veces me das miedo –confesó sin quitarle ojo, aproximándose a ella- A veces… no pareces tú misma.

La chica no contestó al temor expuesto por Mark si no que entornó los ojos fijándose en el reflejo devuelto por el espejo mágico. El muchacho regresó también su mirada hacia la imagen que veía: él mismo con 16 o 17 años, fuerte y vigoroso, irradiando poder y valentía, todo lo que admiraba de su primo, y…

Por su parte, la chica seguía sin pronunciar palabra, pendiente de la imagen mostrada: ella y Mark aunque… diferentes, más mayores, casi no parecían ellos. Se acercó un poco más pero de pronto retrocedió unos pasos al sorprenderse más que asustarse. Abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y volvió a acercarse. Mark la miraba confuso, viendo su extraña reacción, como asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza, atenta a lo que estuviera viendo. Miró hacia el espejo pero no vio nada anormal, solo su imagen mirando asombrada su reflejo. Ni siquiera podía descifrar si su rostro mostraba temor, alegría o confusión porque cualquier sensación estaba siendo eclipsada por el asombro que aquello le estaba provocando. De pronto, la vio llevarse una mano a la boca abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedo? –preguntó repentinamente. Mark la miró totalmente perdido de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no puedes qué? –se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho pero Nora le ignoraba- Nora ¿qué te pasa?.¿Qué es lo que ves? Estás muy… rara.

-Estoy… estoy bien –titubeó unos instantes después cuando por fin pareció reaccionar- solo… sorprendida

-¿Sorprendida?.¡hablabas sola!

Una sonrisa tímida se abrió en sus rostro y solo consiguió dejar más confuso aún al chico que comenzaba a pensar que no era una buena idea el haber llevado a su amiga ante aquel espejo que parecía tenerla hipnotizada.

-¿Qué ves, Nora? –se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo. Mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo como los nervios recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo y cerró los ojos por un momento para abrirlos y lograr ver el deseo de su corazón. Intentaba concentrarse pero no podía, estaba impactada por lo que había visto y la insistencia de Mark por saber qué ocurría solo conseguía ponerla más nerviosa- Nora¿pero qué ves? –preguntó de nuevo.

Le miró inquieta, sin saber qué decirle, porque en ese momento lo único que veía en el espejo era a ella misma con Mark pero de pronto… un ruido les sobresaltó. Miraron hacia la puerta y, rápidamente, Mark desenrolló la capa de invisibilidad echándola por encima de ambos quedando ocultos a la vista de la nueva visita: Snape acababa de entrar a la sala.

El profesor se mantuvo durante unos instantes quieto y en silencio en la puerta, mirando alrededor de la sala con sus ojos negros como si estuviera inspeccionando el lugar en busca de algo o alguien. Mark y Nora casi no se atrevían a moverse para hacer el menor ruido posible y no delatar su presencia pero el problema radicaba también en que Snape se mantenía en la puerta y no se apartaba de ella ¿cómo iban a salir entonces? Y aunque el profesor se marchara ¿y si cerraba la puerta con llave? Y si no lo hacía ¿cómo sabrían si no andaba aún por el pasillo y correr el riesgo de que abriesen la puerta e intuyese que alguien "invisible" salía? Realmente, merodear por la noche, aunque fuera con la capa de invisibilidad ocultando su presencia, era algo arriesgado. Pero para Mark la emoción que suponía el desafío y el romper las reglas merecía la pena aunque Nora pensaba que el hecho de que los pillase cualquier otro profesor era preferible a que lo hiciera el altivo Snape. Los segundos que se mantuvo en la puerta parecieron hacerse eternos ante la posibilidad de que fueran descubiertos. Pero de pronto, para sorpresa de ellos y como si hubieran recibido ayuda de no se sabía donde, Snape comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en la sala, con su mirada fija en Oesed y, para mayor suerte, dejando la puerta abierta. No era momento de curiosear si el profesor se asomaría o no al espejo pero en cambio sí lo era para aprovechar y salir corriendo de la estancia sin que los pillase. Avanzaron cautelosamente, caminando lo más apartado que pudieron de él, y tras echar un último vistazo comprobando que, efectivamente, se había asomado al reflejo que Oesed le ofrecía, salieron corriendo.

No sabían cuanto tiempo permanecería el profesor en la sala así que no se demoraron en llegar a la torre Ravenclaw para que Nora pudiera entrar sin ser vista aunque luego Mark tuviera que bajar hasta su casa en las mazmorras. Pero una vez estuviera varias plantas más abajo, ya no le iba a preocupar lo que Snape hiciera un par de ellas más arriba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Ravenclaw, Mark miró preocupado a Nora antes de salir de debajo de la capa.

-¿Te has asustado?

-¿Porque nos pillara Snape? –el chico asintió y ella hizo un gesto dubitativo con la cabeza- Un poco pero… haber visto Oesed lo compensa todo –añadió con un brillo especial en la mirada. Mark alzó las cejas extrañado.

-Te conformas con haber visto el espejo pero… ¿y el reflejo? No me has dicho qué has visto –tanteó de nuevo con curiosidad. Nora bajó un poco la vista evitando sus ojos azules intrigados por saber. Quería decírselo, contarle lo que había ocurrido pero… no podía. Así que tratando de cortar la conversación para que no le insistiera más, se despidió.

-No me dio tiempo a verlo –el chico abrió la boca sorprendido _"¿Qué no le dio tiempo a verlo?.¿Entonces qué miraba?.¡Mujeres!"_ - Pero gracias por llevarme.

-No hay de que –respondió sin entender. Entonces, Nora se puso de puntillas besándole en la mejilla haciendo que el chico sintiera como los colores comenzaban a subir a ellas y olvidase por un momento su desconocimiento del reflejo de su amiga en Oesed.

-Me gusta merodear contigo bajo la capa –confesó tímidamente la chica antes de salir de debajo de la tela, sintiendo como ella también se ruborizaba- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana –logró decir Mark una vez vio a Nora entrar en su casa, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla donde le había besado.

Al quedarse sola, rememoró lo que había visto y oído en Oesed, una imagen y unas palabras que resonaban en su cabeza, aturdiéndola pero fascinándola a un mismo tiempo porque nunca hubiera imaginado ver algo así. Mientras recordaba el momento una y otra vez, se dejó caer inconscientemente en el sofá frente a la chimenea ya casi extinguida. La luna menguante casi se perdía ya en el cielo para esconder su luz en su próxima fase nueva pero el reflejo que dejaba entrar por las ventanas de la torre era suficiente para que Nora pudiese estar allí sin necesidad de encender ninguna vela. La sorpresa de lo ocurrido comenzó a dar paso a la duda de que lo que había experimentado hubiera sido real. Se movió inquieta en el sofá pensando si no habría sido una alucinación producida por el propio Oesed. Ligeramente desalentada ante su propio pensamiento, no pudo más que darse cuenta de que todo había tenido que ser producto de su imaginación aunque en cierta forma, y no sabía por qué, sentía una extraña sensación que no llegaba a ser el temor que toda aquella situación y circunstancias deberían provocarle. Suspiró profundamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, recordando por enésima vez desde que se había quedado sola, lo que había oído e instintivamente negó con la cabeza _"Es imposible, debo de habérmelo inventado todo…¿y por qué Mark no lo ha visto?" _pero de pronto, su pensamiento fue interrumpido tanto por las palabras que volvían a resonar en su mente como por la sensación que percibía…

Los nervios se acrecentaron de pronto y se incorporó ansiosa _"No puedo contarle esto a nadie, me lo ha prohibido pero… ¿cómo voy a callarlo?"_ Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a andar a oscuras por la sala cuando se detuvó de golpe mirando furtivamente hacia las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones _"A Harry no puedo decírselo pero ¿Y si… y si se lo cuento a ella?. No le importará"_ Animada por su nueva idea, echó a correr escaleras arriba lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Las cálidas llamas crepitaban suavemente en la chimenea caldeando la habitación, haciéndola tremendamente confortable y acogedora. Aunque lo que realmente le hacía sentir a gusto era sentir cómo la tenía abrazada, acostados ambos sobre el costado izquierdo, su cuerpo cerca del suyo a su espalda, su respiración tranquila que delataba la profundidad de su sueño y sobre todo, su corazón. En la quietud y silencio de la noche era cuando más profundo sentía su unión con él, como si fuera el momento en el que, al estar ambos tranquilos, por fin los corazones se acompasaran latiendo a la vez después del día de trabajo. Y precisamente, en aquellos días en los que la tensión por la infructuosa búsqueda de los herederos aumentaba, aquel era el único momento en el que conseguían relajarse y olvidar en cierta forma todo lo que había al otro lado de la puerta de aquella habitación. Era el momento en el que disfrutaba del presente sin pensar en nada más, sin temer nada más…

Adormilada como estaba, perdida en la suave caricia que le ofrecía a Harry en el brazo que mantenía rodeándola, le pareció escuchar un sonido leve pero insistente desde la puerta. Abrió los ojos aguzando el oído pero todo estaba en silencio. Volvió a cerrarlos pero nuevamente ese leve ruido como queriendo llamar la atención pero sin ser demasiado evidente. Parpadeó extrañada y frunció el ceño _"¿Qué es eso?"_ Repentinamente escuchó su nombre en voz baja.

-¡Mahe!

Por un segundo se asustó. No estaba segura de si realmente lo había oído o si sería una de esas veces en las que una imagen o una voz irrumpían en su mente aturdiéndola por no comprender de dónde procedían o qué significaba.

-¡Mahe!

Contuvo la respiración. Alguien la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta volviendo a golpear suavemente con los nudillos. Trató de apartar despacio el brazo de Harry para que no se despertara y cuando lo consiguió, salió de la cama cogiendo su bata. Se aproximó a la puerta abriéndola lo justo y suficiente para poder comprobar quién habría al otro lado pero al ver la inesperada visita, terminó de abrirla por completo.

-¡Nora! –susurró mirando hacia Harry que seguía dormido. Regresó la mirada hacia ella extrañándole su presencia allí a aquellas horas- ¿Qué ocurre?.¿te encuentras bien?

-Tengo que hablar contigo –respondió con la súplica en sus ojos. Mahe volvió a mirar a su cama y asegurándose de que Harry no se daba cuenta, salió de la habitación cerrando tras ella.

Sin mediar palabra, Nora tomó de la mano a Mahe y la hizo bajar hasta la sala común. El contraste de temperatura entre la estancia y su habitación era tan grande que la joven tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío echando de menos la calidez de su cama y del cuerpo que la esperaba. Pero la preocupación que había despertado en ella el que hubiera ido Nora a buscarla era más intensa que el frío que podía sentir. Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá aunque apenas podían verse el rostro por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Impaciente por saber qué ocurría, Mahe volvió a preguntarle.

-Nora¿qué te pasa? Estás muy nerviosa.

-Es que… necesitaba hablar contigo. Perdona que te haya sacado de la cama a estas horas.

-No te preocupes por eso. Cuentame ¿qué ocurre? –apremió- ¿Es que te encuentras mal?

Nora negó con la cabeza sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar. Había acudido a Mahe como amiga y no como alumna con lo que esperaba que el revelarle que había salido de la torre de madrugada para merodear con Mark, no le costara una reprimenda. De todas formas, sabía que cuando le contara todo lo que había ocurrido, se olvidaría de su paseo nocturno. Nora respiró hondo y empezó a contarle que había quedado con Mark y que ambos habían ido bajo la capa hasta la sala de Oesed. Mahe le escuchaba atenta percibiendo cada sensación que la chica le transmitía. Realmente estaba nerviosa, inquieta incluso podía sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Mientras seguía escuchándole atentamente, se acercó a la chimenea para remover las pocas brasas que había y reavivarlas echando un pequeño leño del arcón de la madera. Cuando las llamas prendieron, el calor hizo algo más agradable el estar allí sentadas a esa hora y al menos así también pudo ver su rostro: sus ojos brillaban con una mezcla de emoción y sorpresa a cada palabra que relataba, lo que había sentido al llegar a la sala, lo impactante que era Oesed, la atracción que le produjo… Pero repentinamente, Nora dejó de hablar haciendo que Mahe se sorprendiera: fueron los segundos suficientes para darse cuenta de que el relato ocultaba algo…

-¿Qué viste, Nora? –tanteó ante su silencio. La chica había desviado la mirada hacia el tintileante fuego y no supo cómo continuar. La voz de en su cabeza estaba siendo muy clara _"…debes mantenerlo en secreto, no lo divulgues… aún no es el momento"_ -¿Nora?

Sabía que había hecho mal, que su entusiasmo y expectación ante lo que había visto le habían hecho precipitarse pero ahora no sabía salir del aquel callejón: le había hecho salir de la cama para, supuestamente, contarle algo importante y allí estaba relatándole su merodeo sin poder contárselo todo. Tenía que buscar una excusa, algo que pudiera parecerle razón suficiente para justificar su comportamiento ante su amiga y jefa de casa. Carraspeó y dirigió la mirada tímidamente hacia la joven.

-Ví… ví mi imagen con varios años más –comenzó a hablar evitando la mirada de Mahe que entrecerró los ojos- y estaba con Mark –sonrió nerviosamente mientras se decía _"Piensa¡piensa!.¡Cuéntale algo que justifique que la hayas despertado a esta hora!"_ pero su conciencia se adelantó tensando el momento _"Sabes que si le mientes lo va a sentir. No puedes engañarla ¿ahora qué le vas a contar?"_ Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, bajó la mirada hacia sus manos pero de pronto una idea acudió a su mente: no tenía por qué mentirle, le contaría lo que había pasado aunque no todo. Alzó la mirada nuevamente para encontrar los ojos extrañados de Mahe que no parecían entender qué era lo que exactamente quería decirle. Tomó aire y se lanzó- Y mientras ví mi reflejo, llegó… el profesor Snape.

Mahe se tensó de inmediato.

-¿Os ha pillado?- preguntó preocupada a lo que Nora negó con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable de haber tenido que elegir aquella "excusa" para salvarse a si misma, hablándole a Mahe de su padre cuando sabía que la relación entre ellos seguía siendo casi inexistente, pero no vio otra salida.

-No nos pilló pero casi –explicó- Entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia Oesed mientras nosotros salíamos bajo la capa.

-¿Se miró en Oesed? –preguntó con un tono curioso pero con el ceño fruncido en extrañeza por la actitud del profesor de pociones- ¿Y… visteis su reacción?

-No, salimos antes. –se quedó callada sintiendo que, a pesar de todo, aquello no parecía tener relevancia como para haber irrumpido en su habitación de madrugada y trató de terminar la conversación antes de que se complicara- Y… es que… no sé, me pareció tan extraño que quisiera ver su deseo en Oesed que creí que debías saberlo pero soy una tonta, tendría que haber esperado a contártelo mañana. Lo siento de verdad.

-No te preocupes –le dijo tomándola de la mano y la apretó fijando los ojos en los de ella- La verdad es que sí es extraño que un hombre como es él visite Oesed –comentó aunque realmente ella sabía bien que precisamente un hombre como él, que parecía tener una máscara continuamente para no dar a conocer su verdadero rostro, desearía con todas sus fuerzas ver su reflejo en Oesed porque con seguridad le mostraría lo que su corazón deseaba y no tenía. Sintió lástima por él porque ella sí había conocido esa otra faceta del frío y altivo profesor de pociones, sí había conocido y sentido que Severus Snape podía ser tan vulnerable y podía estar tan falto de cariño como el más desgraciado de los hombres. Se quedó callada durante un instante pensando qué es lo que habría visto en Oesed pero en seguida, negó con la cabeza apartando sus pensamientos y rememorando sin poder evitarlo la parte oscura de aquella persona, la parte que tanto temía, que tanto aborrecía.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó que de pronto le preguntaba Nora.

- Sí… -contestó titubeando pero la miró de nuevo sin soltarle la mano- Eeeemm…¿hay algo más que tengas que contarme?

Nora alzó las cejas y retirando la mano, negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No, nada más –respondió levantándose- Deberíamos irnos a acostar. No debería haberte hecho levantar para esto.

-Tranquila –le sonrió sin volver a insistirle. Nora se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras echando a correr en cuanto pudo.

Mahe se quedó sentada durante un rato más ante la chimenea. Se sentía apesadumbrada al imaginarse a su padre acudiendo al espejo de Oesed en mitad de la noche, en busca de una imagen que no tendría en su vida real pero que sí residía en su corazón con una fuerza llameante tan similar a las brasas que ardían ante ella en la chimenea. Sabía que sería así porque lo había sentido aquel verano. Pero no solo se sentía inquieta por aquello, si no porque sabía que Nora le había ocultado algo: su intuición se lo decía y al haberla cogido de la mano, se lo había confirmado. Le había hecho sentirse extraña y no entendía por qué. Solo sabía con certeza que no había acudido a ella a esas horas y tan nerviosa para hablarle de su paseo con Mark, ni del reflejo de ella dentro de unos años, ni de su padre. El motivo era otro y su poder parecía gritárselo….

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras que las dos chicas hablaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Mark había ido bajando las escaleras para dirigirse hacia su casa. Sabía que había hecho feliz a Nora mostrándole el espejo de Oesed, lo había visto en sus ojos a pesar de que se hubiera comportado de una forma tan extraña desde que llegaron a la sala. Pero verla tan ilusionada y contenta era algo que a él también le hacía sentirse dichoso. Sin duda, Nora era su mejor amiga aunque solo hacía poco más de un año que se conocían. Pero el tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces era irrelevante si se comparaba con la gran amistad que les unía.

El reflejo que Oesed le había mostrado era totalmente cierto: quería ser un mago poderoso, valiente, que todos admirasen. Pero siempre y cuando Nora estuviese a su lado. Se había visto con ella, cogido de la mano y el pensar en ese reflejo le hacía sonreír inconscientemente, y más aún acompañado del recuerdo del beso que acababa de recibir al despedirse. Pero sabía que aunque fuese un deseo de su corazón no significaba que llegara a cumplirse. Le hubiese gustado saber si la imagen que su amiga veía sería similar a la de él pero se había quedado con la duda _"Me gustaría tanto saber cuál es su deseo"_ pensó anhelante y de pronto, detuvo sus pasos al pasar una idea por su mente _"Y si… ¿y si no quería decírmelo porque vio lo mismo que yo y le dio vergüenza?.!Mañana la llevaré otra vez!"_ exclamó sonriente para si mismo infundándole su suposición un nuevo ánimo. Sabía que serían amigos toda la vida, era de esas cosas que se sienten con certeza desde el primer momento. Ella era especial y, lo que más le sorprendía, era que le hacía sentirse especial a él. No sabía qué significaba aquello, por qué desde un tiempo la veía diferente, por qué un simple beso de despedida le había producido aquel cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo único que sabía es que disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba con ella y que no los cambiaba por nada.

Imbuido totalmente en sus pensamientos, recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso para alcanzar las escaleras por las que seguir bajando pero, casi fugazmente, vio que algo cruzaba a toda velocidad ante él. Se detuvo al instante mirando de un lado a otro, desde la puerta de los aseos hasta la estatua que había justo en frente de ellos donde, lo que quiera que fuese aquello, se había escondido. Se acercó con sigilo y mucho tiento _"Como sea la señora Norris me voy a divertir un poquito"_ pensó pícaramente en el horroroso gato de Filch pero cuando terminó por asomar la cabeza tras la columna, se sorprendió aún más. Sacó su varita despacio, conteniendo la respiración para que no se escapara y susurró:

-¡Immobilus!

El rayo salió de la nada para impactar en el cuerpo y, con una sonrisa triunfante, se agachó para observarlo bien. Sacó la mano de debajo de la capa, cogiendo con cuidado a su presa y se levantó, alzándolo ante sus ojos.

-Eres demasiado fea y sucia para ser la mascota de alguien.

Una rata huesuda y de ojillos negros pendía de su largo rabo, el cual Mark sujetaba del extremo con el índice y el pulgar, como si le diese asco tocar aquel roedor. El hechizo la había paralizado totalmente pero al observarla bien, pareció reflejar en los ojillos el miedo de haber sido descubierta. Mark frunció el entrecejo sin comprender cómo podía haber una rata así en el castillo y que ni la señora Norris ni ninguno de los otros gatos que había como mascota la hubieran perseguido. Contrariado de que un roedor como ese recorriera los pasillos de su hogar, decidió ser él mismo quien le diese puerta.

-Te voy a llevar a tomar un poquito de aire fresco –susurró a la rata que seguía totalmente inmovilizada y comenzó a andar estirando el brazo con ella cogida del extremo de su larga cola.

Quien hubiera visto la escena, se hubiera quedado totalmente sorprendido pensando que era alguna trastada de Peeves porque, realmente no era normal ver una rata cabeza abajo, con la cola muy tiesa, y volando a más de metro y medio del suelo. Mark pensó cómo se vería desde fuera de la capa y se echó a reír pensando que sería el momento perfecto para darle un susto al conserje del colegio si viese aquella extraña situación. Tras varios minutos de recorrer los pasillos y escaleras, llegó al hall y avanzó hacia las puertas de roble de la entrada principal. Comprobó que estaba cerrada pero tomando de nuevo su varita apuntó al cerrojo central pronunciando un Alohomora en voz baja. El candado se abrió y Mark cogió el pomo de la gran puerta abriéndola un poco para salir al exterior. La noche era muy fría y a pesar de estar debajo de la capa, el vaho de su respiración traspasaba la tela delatando su presencia. Aunque realmente, el paseo aéreo de aquella rata tan tiesa por el castillo tampoco dejaba muy atrás la posibilidad de que pudiera delatarse él mismo. No perdiendo más tiempo, acercó al roedor a sus ojos y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Siempre he querido desnogmizar el jardín… Ahora voy a "desratizar" el castillo.

Alzó la mano con la que tenía sujeta la cola de roedor y comenzó a girarlo en círculos sobre su cabeza, cogiendo cada vez más impulso y velocidad para, pocos segundos después, lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia delante. La negrura de la noche, a pesar de la ligera luz de la luna, le impidió ver dónde había caído pero sabía que el tiro había tenido éxito y había llegado bien lejos. Sonrió divertido y sin pararse más, dio media vuelta introduciéndose de nuevo en el castillo.

Varios metros más allá de las grandes puertas, se escuchó un gemido ahogado de dolor. Trabajosamente, Colagusano se puso en pie frotándose la espalda por el golpe recibido al caer y parpadeando repetidamente intentando aclarar la vista por el mareo que tenía. Cuando se sintió ligeramente más repuesto, miró rabiosamente hacia las puertas donde Mark había estado y, con una desagradable expresión en su cara, bufó:

-¡Maldito niño!.¡Serás el heredero del Lord pero eres un niñato insoportable!

Se estiró intentando hacer crujir sus huesos para seguidamente volver a transformarse en la rata que era y perderse en la oscuridad del jardín.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seguir dándole vueltas a aquello no tenía sentido y solo conseguiría darle dolor de cabeza. Estaba segura de que le había ocultado lo más importante de aquella conversación, la razón por la que la había despertado para hablar con ella. Pero lo que no entendía era la sensación que sentía, que la hacía sentir extraña e inquieta a raiz de su presentimiento al tomar a Nora de la mano: su sexto sentido le advertía que todo lo que no había terminado de contarle estaba relacionado con otra cosa y sin saber por qué una idea comenzó a palpitar en su mente: que estuviera relacionado con los herederos _"¿Pero por qué?. ¿por qué va a estar relacionado con ellos?.¿Qué tiene ella que ver?"_ Decidida a intentar no pensar más, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio como Harry seguía profundamente dormido y suspiró hondo. Le gustaría comentar con él todo lo que le rondaba la cabeza pero no tenía sentido despertarle para algo así cuando no tenía la seguridad de lo que Nora ocultaba. Quizá era ella misma la que estaba tomándose aquello demasiado a pecho y la presión de no encontrar a los dos herederos que faltaban, ni saber qué camino tomar para seguir buscándolos, hubiera hecho que su sexto sentido se disparase pero en la dirección errónea. Aún así no podía negar que Nora estaba creciendo muy rápido en todos los aspectos y su poder era uno de ellos. Hacía menos de año y medio que aquella chiquilla de graciosas pecas y trenzas pelirrojas se había agarrado a su brazo temerosa, tan temerosa como ella misma lo estuvo, de cruzar el lago en las barcas hacia Hogwarts. Ya en aquel momento sintió que de mayor sería una buena persona, porque de hecho ya lo era siendo solo una niña. Menos de año y medio… como pasaba el tiempo. Pero ahora ya no era una chiquilla asustada, era una jovencita cuyo poder parecía aumentar por días.

Se acercó a la cama sentándose lentamente y procurando no hacer ningún ruido, se metió en ella acostándose de lado izquierdo, tal y como había estado justo cuando tuvo que levantarse. Al momento, un gruñido somnoliento sonó a su lado y sintió como Harry volvía a echar el brazo sobre ella abrazándola tiernamente.

-¿Dónde estabas? –susurró a su oído. Mahe giró la cabeza hacia la derecha para poder verle y terminó girando el cuerpo hacia él.

-Nora quería hablar conmigo.

-¿A estas horas? –preguntó extrañado aún casi sin poder abrir los ojos- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No… bueno, no lo sé.

Mahe se tumbó boca arriba en silencio, mirando al techo, para terminar finalmente incorporándose y sentándose en la cama. Harry la imitó y restregándose los ojos, buscó sus gafas en la mesilla a su derecha y se las puso. Se acercó a Mahe acariciándole el cabello y vio como ésta cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué te ha contado?

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos y volviendo a abrir los ojos comenzó a hablarle.

-Ha salido a merodear con Mark esta noche –Harry alzó las cejas conteniendo la sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios- Llevó a Nora a que viera el espejo de Oesed.

-No ha perdido tiempo –terminó por sonreír- Justo hoy consiguió que le dijera donde está. –viendo que la chica hacía caso omiso del comentario, se extrañó preocupándose- Pero… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Suspiró profundamente y prosiguió.

-Me ha contado lo que vio, me ha contado que… -se detuvo un instante al volver a sentir aquella mezcla confusa de sentimientos-…que Snape apareció en la sala y se quedó en Oesed mientras ellos salían. –Harry la escuchaba atento pero no entendía a dónde quería llegar. Solo estaba seguro de la inquietud que ella sentía y le transmitía.

-Pero ha pasado algo que te preocupa¿verdad? Puedo sentirlo. Tu poder te está hablando.

Mahe le miró apenada y resopló con fuerza.

-Siempre te preocupo con mis cosas –dijo casi en un susurro

-Es que tus cosas son las mías –contestó cariñosamente- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu intuición?

-Que algo más pasó en esa sala, lo que realmente Nora quería contarme pero que finalmente, no sé por qué, no lo hizo.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Crees que Mark y Nora…?

La suposición hizo sonreír levemente a Mahe que negó con la cabeza. Sus presentimientos serían extraños pero las ideas de Harry eran más locas aún.

-No, no es eso. Son unos críos. Lo que no me ha contado es importante y… no sé por qué no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que tiene que ver con… los herederos.

-¿Con los herederos? –repitió sin comprender y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ha ido con un heredero a la sala.

-Sí, pero hay algo más, estoy segura.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Sabía que raramente se equivocaba en sus intuiciones y, aunque a veces no le aclaraba el hecho que las provocaba, lo que presentía siempre le revelaba el inicio de algo importante. Harry cogió sus manos acariciándolas con cariño, tratando de infundirle tranquilidad mientras pensaba qué podía haber ocurrido en aquella sala para que Mahe sintiera que tenía relación con los herederos. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea que, aunque improbable, no podía ser imposible.

-¿Crees que Nora puede ser la heredera de Ravenclaw? –preguntó de pronto casi sin pensar. Mahe alzó la mirada con rapidez hacia él sintiendo un latigazo de temor que el propio chico percibió arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca con lo que trató de suavizar la propuesta realizada- Bueno… lo digo porque… tú intuyes algo en relación con los herederos y ella es una Ravenclaw.

Mahe negó con la cabeza resoplando con fuerza.

-No… no lo sé. No quisiera que fuera ella –confesó temerosa.

-Pero Mahe, no es lo que quieras o no –respondió enternecido por el temor que aquella idea le infundaba- Es a lo que estamos destinados.

-¿Y por qué no deja el destino de jugar con la gente que quiero? –murmuró bajando la cabeza. Harry siguió apretando sus manos entre las de él, sonriéndole tiernamente, haciendo que volviese a alzar su mirada hacia él- Tú heredero de Gryffindor, Mark de Slytherin y… ¿Nora de Ravenclaw? –una leve sonrisa irónica dibujó sus labios- Solo faltaría que el de Hufflepuff fuera mi madre.

Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza y el chico la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella se apoyaba en su hombro tratando de sentirse reconfortada. Entendía perfectamente que temiera por Nora: él mismo había sentido ese temor cuando confirmó el origen de Mark y, sabiendo cómo podía estar sintiendose Mahe por el fortuito comentario de que la chiquilla fuera heredera hizo que en seguida se arrepintiese de haberle sugerido aquella posibilidad que ni siquiera sabía si podía llegar a ser cierta. "_Se presentarán situaciones, ocurrirán hechos concretos, se descubrirán pistas o pruebas que nos conduzcan a ellos, consiguiendo finalmente que los herederos salgan a la luz." _Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore la noche en que él mismo supo de quien llevaba sangre _"¿Pero cuál es su prueba?.¿Tu presentimiento?.¿Será esa pista lo que te está diciendo tu intuición, Mahe?"_ pensó para si mismo. Dándole vueltas en silencio a sus pensamientos, apoyó su cabeza en la de ella y comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello con suavidad, sabiendo que con esa simple caricia podría hacer que se durmiera entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Realmente la sentía nerviosa y no quería añadirle más preocupación y miedo por sus cavilaciones: demasiado asustada sabía que estaba por él mismo. Pero a los pocos segundos, la chica alzó la cabeza mirándole de nuevo.

-Harry¿y si tienes razón? –preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿Y si es ella?.¿Y si ésta es la pista que necesitábamos para localizarla?

-No te preocupes más –respondió acariciándole la mejilla haciendo que suspirara, sorprendido de que de los labios de ella hubiera salido su propio pensamiento- Perdona por haberte hecho pensar que podía ser ella sin estar seguro: ha sido solo una suposición porque si te das cuenta, sería demasiado fácil –Mahe alzó la mirada hacia él- Si fuera ella¿dónde está su prueba?.¿solo lo que tú intuyes? Si fuera así, pasaríamos delante tuya a cada uno de los alumnos para ver si presientes quien es el de Hufflepuff.

La joven sonrió levemente ante la loca idea y Harry le correspondió con una triste sonrisa mientras se quedaban callados unos segundos, pero ella volvió a insistir sin poder dejar de pensar en el tema.

-Pero ¿y si...?

- Mahe, no pienses más en eso. Estás tan agobiada porque no encontramos a los demás herederos que ya crees presentir lo que seguramente no será nada.

-Ufff, sé lo que me quieres decir y puede que tengas razón pero…es una suposición que puede ser cierta porque algo tiene que significar este presentimiento¿no? –reconoció con temor volviendo a resoplar con fuerza- Tendremos que estar atentos a ella, por si acaso -y añadió tímidamente- Es como si fuera mi niña.

-Lo sé. -contestó Harry sonriéndole con ternura- Estaremos atentos pero escúchame: en caso de que ella fuera la heredera que buscamos, la vamos a cuidar entre todos, no vamos a dejar que le pase nada.

Sus palabras le llegaron tan llenas de seguridad y verdad que sintió como si se liberara de la presión que el temor le hacia sentir en el pecho. Llevó la mano a la mejilla de él, ofreciéndole la misma caricia de la que tanto disfrutaba ella cuando sus dedos rozaban su rostro y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Harry se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios besándola suavemente. Su aliento cálido y sus suaves besos eran electrizantes y podían hacerle llegar a olvidar cualquier preocupación y temor. Se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Serás igual de protectora con nuestros niños?

La inesperada pregunta hizo que Mahe se echara a reir sintiendo como se ruborizaba y mientras susurraba un "por supuesto", fue ella la que se acercó volviendo a besarle. No sabía qué le estaba diciendo su intuición, qué le habría ocultado Nora o cuánta razón tendrían al señalarla como heredera. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que nuevamente todo lo que quedaba fuera de aquella habitación volvía a parecer lejano, volvía a ser el momento en el que disfrutaba del presente de lo mejor que tenía… aunque cuando el nuevo día llegara, sería el momento de seguir buscando a los herederos de Hogwarts

* * *

Eeeemmm... atención a lo que ocurre en este capi porque os aseguro que tiene mucho que ver con los venideros :D pero no creais todo lo que en él se relata porque os podéis confundir (demasiado confusos están ya Harry y Mahe ;) ) o quizá sí? o quizá deberíais creer solo parte? uuummm... quién sabe ;) Hasta Colagusano quiso salir otra vez a escena, jejeje. El espejo de Oesed, cómo no sacarlo otra vez:) Recordais hace unos cuántos capis que durante el desayuno, Mark le contó a Nora un sueño que tuvo frente al espejo y ella le comentó lo que le gustaría verlo? El se quedó pensativo y en ese momento no se supo qué pensaba, no se lo quiso decir a Nora: simplemente, se le ocurrió la idea con la que ha partido el capi de hoy, llevarla a ver Oesed algún día. Para que luego digais que dejamos algo sin explicar, jejeje. Bueno, pues nada más, nos vemos pronto, en unos 20 días supongo, más o menos. Bye! 


	62. Capítulo 61: En post de un deseo

**Disclaimer:**

El más malvado personaje de una distinguida lista, proclamado así por votación popular de entre todos los más malignos, se dispone a presidir, en sitio de honor, una larga mesa de juntas donde, se supone, el tema a tratar es planificar con sus subordinados el hacerse con el control de todo mundo existente, tanto muggle como mágico e imaginario. Cuando entra antes de tiempo en la sala el murmullo que la recorría cesa repentinamente y el temor de aquellos que no deberían de temerle se hace presente al sentirse pillados infragantes.

-¿Conspirando contra mí?- Es su más frío saludo al acercarse a la mesa.

Tres hombres adultos, bien vestidos y con aire también maligno mantienen silencio. Saben que no pueden decir nada, nada vale contra él y su poder pues a un simple vistazo aquel ser de ojos rojos y facciones reptilianas puede derrumbar cualquier protección.

El elegante y bien cuidado ejecutivo trajeado simula recolocar las solapas de su cara chaqueta mientras en un acto reflejo comprueba por enésima vez que el forro especial sigue ahí; sabe que la criptonita nada puede contra él pero siempre ha sido su más fiel escudo, no ve por qué ahora no tendría que serlo. Todo hombre tiene un punto débil, solo hay que encontrarlo y saber usarlo contra él.

Frente al americano, otro rico magnate inglés, observa disimuladamente su ultra moderno reloj: ahí guarda un pequeño y potente misil de última generación. Sabe que con solo apretar el botón del cronometro este saldrá disparado persiguiendo por un GPS especialmente diseñado para la ocasión a su objetivo, sin importar que este puede esfumarse en el aire y desaparecer; el único problema no solucionado es el tiempo, la distancia y el espacio que este artilugio aún no supera al igual que su atacante, pero confía demasiado en su suerte, como siempre ha hecho, pues en tantos años de lidiar con poderosos del mundo y del inframundo nunca le ha fallado, al menos sabe que le dará el tiempo necesario para escapar y preparar otro asalto.

Al otro lado de la mesa, a la derecha de la presidencia, una figura engalanada en un blanco que no le corresponde podría ser, sin duda, la figura más aproximada a la de aquel que acaba de hacer acto de presencia. Esos pobres mortales creen que todo pueden contra su impuesto líder y buscan su apoyo en una misión que él sabe imposible pues hasta su palantír así se lo revela aconsejándole prudencia y espera, lo cual es sin duda lo más frustrante de la situación. Mago contra mago debería ser una lucha igual aunque no en este caso.

-Vuestro silencio os traiciona.- Continua la fría voz sisearte.- ¿Acaso creéis poder algo contra mí?-

El silencio que le acompaña solo sirve para que de un simple vistazo la serpiente penetre en sus mentes en las que se enrosca apretándoles para leer allí todos los planes que tenían contra él. Una risa fría resuena en la sala en respuesta a tan ínfimos planes.

-¿Recurrirías a tu eterno enemigo para usarle contra mí?- Inquiere al americano quien empalidece al verse descubierto.- Superman... – Su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa macabra de repugnancia.- ¿Y qué podría "súper muggle" contra mí?- El Sr. Luther guarda silencio. El indiscutible Lord gira la cabeza enfrentando ahora a su compatriota.- ¿Y tú? Nadie del inframundo te apoyaría en esta locura, y tus tecnologías nada pueden contra mí.- Asegura al tiempo que un simple gesto de su mano hace que aquel magnifico reloj salga disparado de la muñeca como atraído por un imán hacia él.- El hombre abre los ojos sorprendido al verse desprendido repentinamente de su posible escapatoria.- Y como no...- Añade ignorando a aquel insignificante ser que pone su confianza en las obras de los hombres.- Aquí guarda silencio el que se cree mi igual solo por pensar que su magia es tan poderosa como la mía. ¿Se atreverá tú amo, el Señor Oscuro de Mordor, contra mí¿Aquel que fue destruido por un insignificante Mediano sin poder alguno¿O quizás acaso piensas que será el verdadero mago blanco quien me enfrente a tu petición cuando ni siquiera el más grande mago de mi época pudo contra mí?- También el otro brujo guarda silencio, de nada le sirve su báculo ni la bola que reposa ante sí, ni siquiera el recurrir a su némesis pues sabe que él tiene razón, Gandalf nunca igualaría a Dumbledore.

Una fría risa resuena en la estancia, una risa que proclama su victoria al saberse tan temido por ellos como por aquellos insulsos muggles que atreviéndose a usar su nombre le han demostrado su más claro temor para el resto de su historia, esa que él mismo barrerá en cuanto se haga con el control de su mundo como se hizo con el suyo.

-Si queréis derrocarme tendréis que buscar mejor.- Asegura divertido, siempre le ha gustado "cambiar impresiones" con sus enemigos, alentar en ellos el miedo y verlo crecer al tiempo que este los debilita.

-Hay alguien que lo puedo contra ti.- Replica Lex confiado.- No será un súper hombre pero dicen de él que es un súper mago que ya te derrotó siendo aún un bebé.-

-¡Potter!- Escupe su nombre.- Deberíais de verlo temblar ante mi presencia, huir de mí entre tumbas mientras unos fantasmas lo protegen.- El hombre guarda silencio, ha lanzado su ataque y la seguridad del mago lo derroca, el dolor de una imperdonable recorre su cuerpo en castigo a su atrevimiento.

-Ingenuo, - dice el inglés.- ese no es más que otro "mandado" como nosotros mismos.

-Pobre Coulter- replica el Lord. - ¿Quizás tu confianza se deposita en aquella cuyas palabras me dio mi primera vida¿Crees que me la pueda arrebatar después de darme tanto poder¿Acaso no escuchaste que ya declaró al mundo enteró que uno de aquellos a los que iba a matar se salvó y sin embargo dos importantes morirán? La mente muggle es tan insignificante que una simple Imperius lo puede todo contra ella. A Rowling la tengo totalmente a mí servicio; podréis ver que solo yo salgo vencedor, solo uno puede quedar con vida y ese… seré yo.

-Pero hay alguien que ya te ha derrocado una vez.- Le interrumpe valientemente el otro mago, leyendo la respuesta a tan gran incógnita en su iluminado palantír que le muestra la imagen de su caída a manos del niño mago el cual recuperó su vida gracias a un vínculo mágico y un corazón compartido con quién por amor entregó su vida para salvar la de él.- Las Guilmains volverán a hacerlo, acaban de aceptar mi pacto contra tí.- Confirma valientemente aun sabiendo que esas palabras son su propia sentencia de muerte.

-Avada Kedavra.- El rayo verde de la muerte resalta la palidez que se ha asentado en su cara al escucharle hablar de esas otras autoras.- Algo que tu ya no contemplarás.- El cuerpo inerte de Sauron cae al suelo dejando libre la primera silla de aquellos que se atrevieron a conspirar contra él, demostrando así la misma implacabilidad de aquellas nombradas cuando alguien osa posar sus manos sobre sus más queridas pertenencias.- ¿Quién será el siguiente?- Inquiriere a los dos hombres atemorizados, ambos aprecian demasiado su vida para arriesgarla en otro vano intento.- Bien, entonces esperemos a ver que pueden dos antiguas contra mí.

xxxxxx

Hola a todos, soy Nigriv y eso se nota en que es desastroso el disclaimer de hoy, aunque ni siquiera sé como ha salido. La idea me la dio JKR por las declaraciones hechas cuando Voldemort salió vencedor en la votación del villano más famoso que organizó en la red Bloomsbury. Ella fue la que declaró que le divertiría verlo en esta situación, así que... yo me la imaginé así pero no me ha quedado tan bien como cuando lo vi clarito en mi mente aquella noche. A proposito, yo el unico Coulter que recuerdo es el padre de Artemis Fowl, si no es este personaje el que quedó en cuarto lugar en la encuesta que me perdone el autor, la editorial y todo el que lea este alocado disclaimer y es más ni siquiera se a que autores tengo que darles los creditos por usar a Luthor y a Coulter, pero menos que ya Tolkien si nos deja usarlo en fics, hasta hace poco mas de un año no se nos permitía. En fin, mi PC se rompió y eso me ha retrasado unos días, no se ni como he llegado a poder pasar el capítulo que además, se hizo hace meses (aunque hay otros que ya tienen más de un año) y os advierto que es uno de mis mimados junto al siguiente. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que sea... "inesperado". Respondo rr y os aviso, al final del capi os dejaré las apuestas que habéis ido haciendo sobre los herederos; ya tenemos dos y faltan otros dos, aún estáis a tiempo de seguir apostando aunque seamos realistas, no es lo mismo apostar a estas alturas que al principio, digamos que tenía más valor tras escuchar la canción del sombrero pero en fin, aún os veo indecisos y eso no sabéis lo mucho que nos gusta a Mahe y a mí, por que es el indicativo de que estamos haciendo bien el planteamiento y la ocultación de pista. Lo dicho rr y a disfrutar.

**Aziar Black:** Voilá, nueva actualización, te informo que por mi parte la musa parece que ha vuelto a despertar, si se porta bien espero que en un par de capítulos más podamos volver a subir al ritmo de capítulo por semana en lugar de uno cada 20 días. Pero no lo confirmo, que conste, por ahora aún estoy "calentando motores". Respecto a Nora y a todo aquel que en nuestro fics escucha voces, te diré que quizás es que Mahe y yo escuchamos demasiadas, o nuestra consciencia nos habla demasiado a menudo. Es algo característico en nuestros escritos que utilicemos eso de "hablarse a sí misma" o "escuchar voces" Aunque a veces hay que diferenciar si estás escuchándote a ti misma o realmente oyes "otra" voz. Como ya te dije sigo escribiendo, o lo retomé, espero que se mantenga lo suficiente para no tener que daros otro parón. Estoy deseando en cierto modo que la historia termine de escribirse para ver el resultado final. Cuídate mucho, el cariño es recíproco.

**Kumiko1906: **¿Tardarás en leer esta vez? Espero que no o se te acumulan. A ver respecto al Lord pues sí está escrito será por algo, lógica tiene te lo aseguro, así que no te dejes confundir que realmente es lo que más nos gusta hacer con vosotros, confundiros para luego aclararos y sorprenderos (eso sí nos encanta lograrlo, lo siento) para descubrir el por qué tendrías que cuadrar las muchas pistas que hay repartidas por toda la historia e incluso en todas las anteriores. Somos malas, lo se, pero creo que os gusta y por eso seguís con nosotras. Tengo que comprobar que heredero/a dijiste anteriormente para Ravenclaw pero ahora dices que Nora, mira al final del capítulo la lista. Pero te dejaré esta apuesta. Nos vemos en el siguiente aunque siento decir que quizás tengas que esperar para saber lo que quieres.

**Celina: **Tienes toda la razón "qué capitulo" que hizo Mahe y es que se que nuestros peluches os ganaron el corazón, es bueno saber que los personajes no oficiales se abren camino y les tomáis tanto cariño. Tomo tu apuesta, pero digo igual que antes, comprobaré tus opiniones anteriores por que a esas le doy mayor valor a la hora de los aciertos (por eso de la cantidad de pistas) Eso sí, con nosotras nunca se sabe hasta que descubrimos el pastel. Se agradece el of4recimiento de guía turística, aunque es muy difícil que yo vaya a portar por allí si Mahe lo hace alguna vez ya se pondría en contacto contigo. Te respondo a tu pregunta en su nombre, su hermana es de la Congregación de La Inmaculada, que también tienen colegio, pero me parece que no es el mismo al que fuiste tú. En fin, ten en cuenta que si algún día vienes por tierras califales aquí tendrás unas amigas esperándote encantadas de conocerte (ya conocemos a unas cuantas y es genial) Muchos besos.

**"(...) ...esa es la cuestio...¡Stiby**! Mira que eres lianta! Y eso que decías que no ibas a leer! Si es que como decís somos un vicio del que muy pocos se resisten. A ver como ves otra paranoia de disclaimer aunque no tan bueno, una pena, lo mío son los juegos y los pasapalabras aunque ahora no tengo tiempo de montarlos. Que sepas que a las dos frases ya sabía que eras tú por tu manera de expresarte. Bueno a ver se que con este capítulo te va a pasar igual, comenzarás a comentar conforme lees y luego te olvidarás de que lo estabas haciendo, pero eso es bueno por que sabremos que te hemos atrapado en la lectura. ¿Te da coraje que cuando salen los peluches pasen cosas raras¿Y que esperas de nosotras y mucho más aún siendo Mark un Heredero? Algo tiene que pasar, con nosotras pocas cosas están solo de relleno así que lo siento pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a qué sigan pasando cosas. Si supongo que es lo mejor! Que siempre pasa algo que aunque no parezca importante luego os demostramos que sí lo era. ¿Tú has hecho alguna apuesta por el heredero/a Hufflepuff? Lo digo por tu comentario acerca de lo que decía Mahe en el capítulo (lo tengo que comprobar, pero después de responderos los rr) Si no lo hiciste estaremos esperando a saberlo, por que vamos si resulta como dice Mahe... creo que me voy a echar a temblar. Yo no veo el capítulo triste, pero si más bien como dices después desconcertante para quienes no sabéis lo que viene (tengo ventaja!) Eso sí, tengo que darte la razón en eso de que las escenas Harry Mahe gustan a todos, a mí solo hay otra que las supere, pero es que mi personaje favorito de la saga (el mío propio, no el de Guilmain que conste) es Snape así que podrás suponer que escenas se llevan la palma, incluso cuando las escribe Mahe que casi me gustan más. Pero esos momentos con Harry son... Ufff que pena que yo escribo tan poquito con él. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez la expresión... "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"?Aquí la menda es de esas que a veces dice que no sabe para qué desea algunas cosas por lo que luego acarrean. Esperemos que los deseos de Nora no tengan consecuencias y que conste que con esta pregunta no te estoy diciendo que los vaya a tener, ni negativos ni positivos, solo te confirmo que tendrás que esperar aunque no se hasta cuando ;-) ¿Qué diablos hace ahí Colagusano? Lo hemos sacado ya más de una vez así que si ya te olvidaste de su función pues una cosa más para sorprenderte después. Os dijimos que había capis más largos que otros y lo siento pero si el anterior te pareció corto el de hoy te lo parecerá más y es que aunque realmente es de los más cortitos que tengo debe de quedarse justo donde está. Respecto al encuentro idhunita te confirmo que Mahe y yo tenemos respectivamente las entradas numero 1 y 2 así que si todo va bien (yo depende de que me salga trabajo en estos días y me lo fastidie) estaremos allí el día 3 y también missginni con nosotras y otra amiga más. Así que tenemos que contactar y vernos, dinos si conseguiste entrada. Respecto a lo del primer capítulo ya te contaré salió en las librerías hace siglos y Mahe y yo nos fuimos a por "el avance" MdI no engancha tanto como HP (aún no me ha dado por escribir fics de eso, pero mientras esperas por JKR , LGG palia un poquito los nervios y sobre todo cuida mucho a sus lectores y nos da oportunidades especiales como este encuentro) Me alegro que te fuera bien o medio bien el examen, ojala y que apruebes. ¿Más escenas del lío amoroso de Guilmain madre¿Tú sabes que esa no es el personaje principal de la historia? Yo creo que ya hay demasiadas y que no deberían de ser tantas pero no te preocupes que sí tiene que salir "por algún motivo" lo hará. Te dejo que yo también me pongo a escribir y no lo dejo y lo importante en sí es el capi. Muchos besos, y espero que el día 3 pueda dártelo realmente aunque ni idea de cómo nos vamos a reconocer.

**Missi**: Alma, creo que hoy te voy a responder demasiado rápido por que entre todo lo que te recomentamos por el MSN incluso a dos bandas y tu doble rr si me paro demasiado voy a escribir la biblia y hoy si que esto va a quedarse más largo que el capi a este ritmo. No tienes nada de que disculparte, digamos que si te tardas en leer tu misma te estás castigando. Eso sí, hoy me retraso yo al subir capi, ya hace más de 20 días pero ya ves, tu mejor que nadie sabes cuando me ha llegado el nuevo PC y lo liada que ahora ando (El estrés me está matando, quiero que el giratiempos de la colección sea de verdad!) Uff, bueno vamos a ver que te cuento. Como ya te dije tus divagaciones sobre los títulos son estupendas, aunque generalmente sirven de poco (y de mucho) por que solemos contártelo después pero... ya sabes lo que dijo Mahe al respecto, a veces es ahí donde está la pista oculta, así que sigue así y a ver si te vuelves a llevar el premio de adivinación (que ya tienes a dos HH aunque no a todos ni sabemos aún el final de la historia) Y conste que sigo repitiendo que recuerdas mucho más de lo que admites, también aquí lo has demostrado. De motivos sobre EUQR... ya hablaremos cualquier día de estos. Sobre el espejo de doble dirección te diré que JKR rompió uno de forma oficial y Harry ahora solo tiene el que encontró de Sirius (o sea que no se pueden comunicar con ellos) pero sí que aún lo tiene aunque bueno quizás ahora lo mira menos y por eso no te lo contamos (la verdad me parece que tiene mejores cosas que hacer en su tiempo libre, de eso ya se encarga Mahe ;) ) Mira quien habla de "ver" peluchitos cuando después de Mahe y de mí que les dimos vida, tu has sido la que mejor los ha sabido ver, si los dibujaste clavaditos a como Mahe y yo los ideamos (algún día cuelgo el dibujo en la web y se lo muestro al recto de lectores) ¿Has respirado ya? Jajaja. Eso sí, se me cortó la risa de pronto¿Nora con Abbott? Quita! Que quiero demasiado a Mark que es mi niño desde MA, que imagen más mala me has dejado en la cabeza (odio cuando me hacéis eso) ¿ Jefa...:) Esa gusta de pasear, de acariciar la luna y de... cualquier cosa con un Gryffindor. ¿Creo que lo he puesto por ahí arriba pero¿te han dicho alguna vez que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas? Pues si lo puse lo repito, los deseos no siempre son como los pensamos cuando se cumplen. Y ahora si te da la gana me dices pesimista. A propósito en "nuestro" espejo de Oesed se pueden escuchar voces desde UP (menos mal que no te acuerdas de todo)Sobre las divagaciones de lo que vería Mark en el espejo no se te decir si le mostraría lo que vio Nora, solo me da que pensar que Ron quería ver a los padres de Harry en PF y no pudo hacerlo así que no se como funcionaría, y como no nos hace pensarlo por el momento para HH pues así se queda. A veces me dejas flipada con tus comentarios y con lo que tú misma te respondes, eres de alucine la verdad, no te quedas sin brazo pero vamos sin neuronas si que te vas a quedar algún día, se te van a fundir de tantas vueltas que le das a las cosas :D Que conste que me gustan tus sueños cuando no incluyen a mi querido Sev. Sobre besos… pobrecito deja a Harry que estaba medio empanado, no me imagino yo a Mark esperando tanto ¿eh? Pero me ha hecho mucha gracia. Decías que ya te centrarías en Hufflepuff más adelante pero el otro día te pedí que me confirmaras por MSN tu apuesta y me dijiste que Guilmain así que esa te voy a dejar. Luego al final dejo la lista. Respecto a tu segundo rr, el que ha tenido que cargar Mahe, bueno si los demás lo leen no tienen la conversación del MSN pero ahí te explicas bastante bien, digamos que esos días mí cabeza estaba en otro mundo y no me enteraba de la mitad. Pero ahora ya lo tengo claro, Mahe definitivamente para Ravenclaw. Y es que a veces le das tantas vueltas a las cosas que no me aclaro ni yo que como va la historia, o precisamente por eso es que me lío más, por que encima tengo que tener mil ojos con lo que te digo en nuestras charlas para no fastidiar los capis siguientes (que a veces ya no se si hemos subido algo en concreto y si puedo hablar de ello libremente, últimamente estoy demasiado despistada, mea culpa)Eso sí, en lo que tú reduce un capítulo es de alucine, a veces funciona otras veces te dejas mil cosas atrás así que tengo claro que en algún punto te sorprenderemos y… si no me equivoco, eso puede pasar en el de hoy (o eso espero por favor) Eso sí, muy pocas veces ponemos algo por poner y eso lo sabes, con razón dices que "como autoras elegimos las frases", eso sí, el motivo por las que las elegimos no te lo contaremos hasta su debido momento pero al menos me sirve todo esto para tener claro que tus apuestas por los dos restantes herederos son precisamente madre e hija. Que sepas que este tipo de análisis me deja ¡WOW! (como diría mi peluchito)Me recuerdan mogollón a las sesiones de teorías que tenemos sobre los libros oficiales y me dejas alucinada de que inviertas el tiempo en hacerlo con nosotras y rebuscando tanto. Es un lujazo de verdad. Otra cosa que me hizo gracia¿recuerdas la trama de UP acerca de la sangre de Mahe? Es que me he acordado de la frase "Por Merlín, tengo sangre de mortifago y de auror" cuando Hermione intenta revelarle a la gente que es hija de Snape. Hubiera sido un punto más a tu favor como apoyo a tu teoría. Y yo dándote más razones, anda que estoy buena, pero como siempre digo lo que está escrito, escrito está. En fin, que ya está aclarado y muchas gracias por explayarte aún más. Espero que el de hoy te guste aunque igual te dejamos calladita leyendo del tirón sin hacer ningún comentario. Besos alma, sabes que a este lado también te queremos.

**Ceci87**: No te diré nada! Nora por Ravenclaw, es muy plausible, no pienso hacerte cambiar de opinión igual que no hago que Missi cambie la suya de que es Mahe, aquí se trata de apostar a ver quién acierta. Eso sí, solo te comento que desde UP las cualidades de Nora en ciertas asignaturas estaban por encima de las de Mark y le ayudaba, digamos que esa característica ya se la dimos a la chica desde antes de pensar en esta historia, así que si ese es el motivo de mayor peso para pensar en ella quizás sí que deberías de pensarlo pues te aseguro que cuando estábamos en UP HH no estaba planeado. De quién es la voz y por que no puede decir nada pues… lo siento pero "para todo hay un tiempo" (uhmmm hacía tiempo que no decía esta frase que me encanta) Eso es parte de la trama de saber si es ella o Mahe la heredera (por que vamos no os pienso hacer creer que sea Amy o Florence que se que no me creéis) Así que tendrás que esperar a ver la evolución de la historia, no te lo puedo responder. Eso sí, si lees las teorías de Missi igual te sirven de algo pero recuerda, ella hace demasiadas teorías y tiene demasiadas IL (Ideas locas) pero ahí están para quien quiera ver, de quien nos conoce, como piensa y como cree que pensamos la autoras. Sobre por qué Snape llegó a la sala de Oesed te diré que mas o menos lo piensa Mahe al final del capítulo; realmente el va a ver el espejo¿qué cuál es su deseo más profundo? Pues sinceramente no se si algún día lo llegaremos a saber pero quizás sea de esas cosas que "comentamos de pasada" y que se deja traslucir simplemente. Ya nos conoces y no nos gusta contarlo todo al pie de la letra aunque os pueda dejar con ganas. Es nuestra forma de escribir lo siento. Andrómeda HP daba su propia versión de lo que ve en su rr, te digo igual que antes, a veces leyendo los rr que dejan las demás percibes cosas que no habías visto o que no te llamaron la atención, anímate a leerlos, algunos son muy buenos la verdad. Nuestro espejo, desde UP, no es que reviva muertos es que para mi Sirius nunca llegó a estar muerto: ten en cuenta que escribí MA justo después de salir la Orden en inglés, ni siquiera la habían traducido aún al castellano y JK aún no había declarado públicamente que Sirius estaba definitivamente muerto, así que lo idee como está, en otra dimensión; es por eso que ya desde MA ideé que el velo por el que cayó Sirius y el espejo estaban conectando dos mundos o dimensiones diferentes de las que se podía volver. Esto no es nuevo, viene desde MA y desde "El único que regresó" y sí, permite escuchar voces, al menos Harry escuchó la de Sirius, tanto delante de mi velo de MA como en el Oesed de UP. Así que si tiene algún poder más se verá con el tiempo, por ahora estos ya estaban planteados. La pregunta de quién mando a la rata a Hogwarts es simple, "El/la malo/a maloso/a" pero no esperes que te diga nada más por que evidentemente no te voy a revelar quién es. Básicamente creo que es algo que ya puede intuirse por uno de los capítulos del principio pero si ni siquiera te haces una idea al respecto no puedo revelártelo. Y sobre el techo solo te hago una pregunta a ese respecto¿ha dicho alguien que lo vayamos a arreglar:s En fin, espero haberte respondido a todo lo que te puedo responder, sabes que nos gusta orientaros en la dirección correcta y no dejaros equivocadas siempre que no sea parte de la trama principal que hay que ocultar. Tu pregunta todo lo que quieras que siempre que podamos te responderemos aunque no siempre podamos hacerlo. Agobiarnos no nos agobias. Cuídate mucho.

**Parotida**: chiquilla cuanto tiempo de verdad! Ya te daba por perdida o yo que sé, pensé que te habías cansado de nuestras historias, pero ya veo que estuviste de inactividad. Me alegra saber que aún nos recuerdas. Una de mis clásicas desde MA, como me alegra veros después de tantos años ya, por que ya hace años! Ufff. Siento decirte que a este fics aún le queda mucho por terminar, tanto por publicarlo como a nostras que aún nos queda bastante que escribir. Al principio de la historia dijimos que era aún más larga que UP y además ahora se nos ha ido un poquito de las manos, digamos que al menos mí los capis me salen más largos que antes así que aún queda mucho por leer. Si estás liada con la vida muggle y te sientes agobiada, date un respiro y más adelante te lo lees del tirón si aun te sigue gustando nuestra forma de escribir. Así estarás más próxima al final o igual ya está publicado entero y no te agobias ni esperando ni releyendo por que no te vas a acordar de todo. Eso sí que sepas que me alegró mucho saber de ti. Leas cuando leas, o incluso si no lo haces, no nos importa que nos saludes, la sonrisa que me dejaste en la cara la transformé en magia para hacértela llegar allí donde estuvieras. Cuídate mucho ¿vale?

**DracoEyes**: BIENVENIDO! Uno de nuestros eternos "invisibles" Algunos parecéis que nunca queréis salir de vuestra capa de invisibilidad, pero cuando os animáis a hacerlo es un lujazo. Gracias por descubrirte aunque sea después de tanto tiempo. Así que te tuvimos en los anteriores sin saberlo. Me alegra mucho que una vez recuperada tu máquina aún nos recuerdes. Si te gustó MA (uff se me quedó demasiado pequeño la verdad) y UP tanto como para volvértelo a leer, te aseguro que HH te va a gustar más. Cuando quieras estaremos encantadas de verte por aquí y sí no recuerdas algo pulsa el botón de rr y pregúntanos que te lanzamos un "oriéntame" enseguida. Gracias por seguir ahí con nosotras. Bye

**Andrómeda HP: **Hola! Espero que tu sí estés bien, por aquí andamos liadillas, al menos yo que tengo trabajo nuevo y es de "elfo domestico" sin mentirte, mucho trabajo y mal pagado así que imagínate, por un lado está bien y por otro pues…. Estoy harta! Deseando que llegue diciembre que cumple contrato o que me salga algo mejor antes que este no da calidad de vida. Además se rompió el PC, aunque algo bueno tiene el curro, que ahora tengo uno nuevo :D En fin ya ves, muy liada y también con poco tiempo, por eso me he retrasado al subir. Si el capi anterior se te hizo corto me temo que hoy… pero bueno tú sigue leyendo. La verdad que cuando algo es bueno aunque no sea tan corto se hace, a mí me pasa igual cuando leo así tenga el libro mil páginas. Comprobaré también tus apuestas aunque dices que siempre dijiste Nora, mira la lista de más abajo. Como me gusta cuando decís que nuestro Snape os da pena, creo que somos de las pocas que conseguimos que veáis su parte más humana. Dices que solo es un pensamiento lo de guilmain madre así que no a quien tenías en mente como heredero de Hufflepuff. Sobre si madre lo fuera entonces implicaría que también la hija lo es pues… supongo que tendrías que saber cual es la lógica que aplicamos a los herederos y digamos que ese dato es algo que no estoy dispuesta a darte por el momento. Así que tendrás que esperar a saber si tiene importancia o no. Lo de actualizar por ahora sigue cada 20 días aproximadamente, siempre y cuando no me vuelva a quedar sin PC (que no va a pasar por que ahora tengo uno en condiciones) Nos vemos, cuídate mucho.

**Mahe Guilmain: **Saludos hermana :D

**Dum:** Te echaba de menos, tu rr ha entrado pero aún así te iba a dejar un mensaje para ver si estabas bien y solo era la vida muggle la que te tenía ausente. Nigriv Guilmain lamenta profundamente no poder haber sido la artífice inicial de esta maravillosa idea, sobre todo por que no se sentiría como una elfa domestica en su curro actual, sería igual de rica que es ahora mismo JKR y no tendrías problemas nada más que de inspiración para poder terminar el último libro. Eso sí igualmente ambas Guilmains de ser JKR habrían dado permiso para que este maravilloso mundo de los fics se desarrollara en la red a partir de su obra aunque no para que, en estas condiciones, se usen sus ideas; así que la WB hubiera seguido teniendo el mismo problema de perdida de dinero que tiene ahora con los fics (gracias a Merlín que no puede controlarlo) eso sí nosotras seguiríamos teniendo los mismos problemas de musa para terminar la historia pero tendríamos más dinero para no tener que estar tan "pendientes" de lo que la dichosa vida muggle nos deparara. En fin Dum, si algún día ves el comienzo de tu rr como disclaimer de mi parte, que sepas que me ha encantado. ¿Me lo prestas en lugar de que monte una paranoia como la de hoy? Voy a ver que hace Nigriv en bata que te temo ;) Bueno lo primero, como tu disclaimer de hoy parece más propio para Mahe es ella la que te responde con estas palabras: _"Echaba__ de menos tu rr pero que el retraso lo ha compensado con la locura que has traído. Y tienes toda la razón con haberme hecho decir que Harry Potter en persona vale más que diez Príncipes autografiados" _Por mi parte que más decir que eres un encanto que nos pones la sonrisa en la boca cada vez que pasas por aquí, también a nosotras nos traes algo de magia. Te diré que últimamente no soporto tan mal la presencia de Harry, será que como ahora lo escucho ha dejado de gritarme así que a ver si el trabajo me deja seguir así y así mis visitas serán mejores. La otra nmoche soñé con JK que venía a vernos a Mahe y a mí y se me quedaba en casa, eso sí que fue una paranoia. Y divertido :) aunque cada vez que tu la traes a mi casa me roba a Snape, eso no me mola! Cualquier día la bajo del caballo sin duda (una vez leí un fic que era digamos buenesillo y acababa con una aparición espectacular de JKR que dejaba a todos con la boca abierta) ¿Cuál de las dos es la que te persigue? Jajaja Me troncho, lo dicho eres un encanto, voy a ver que piensas del capi. Muchas gracias por hacerme reír y por la magia. Que conste que te explicas muy bien, se entiende perfectamente tu postura. Así que otra para Mahe. Ains si es que es tan linda… en fin me recuerdas tu apuesta eso me viene genial. Al final están todas. Espero que puedas con el ánimo, realmente aun cuando nos vaya mal, lo mejor es intentar mirar hacia delante con buena cara, por que aun siendo negativa o pesimista, si no es así no se puede con el mundo. Espero que encuentres un poquito de luz; para ayudarte te envío mi lobita y el caballo de Mahe seguro que se une también, a ver si los patronus te ayudan con su calor. Ojala y la próxima vez podamos oírte decir que estás algo mejor en todos los sentidos. Mucha suerte con ello.

Y ahora a leer que ya me vale de tanta charla.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 61: EN POST DE UN DESEO**

(Por Nigriv)

Harry y Mahe se habían retrasado bastante en acudir al Gran Comedor y cuando lo hicieron la cena estaba ya a punto de finalizar. Ellos dos eran los únicos profesores presentes a esas horas y muy pocos los alumnos que aún terminaban su cena o se entretenían charlando entre sí mientras esperaban a sus compañeros. El habitual bullicio del salón de rato antes ya no se escuchaba y ante esa paz casi daban ganas de plantearse el retraso deliberado de vez en cuando para poder disfrutar de esa tranquilidad.

Comentaban entre ellos lo mucho que añoraban los tiempos en los que ambos se sentaban a las cuatro mesas cuando un pequeño murmullo creciente comenzó a propagarse por el salón entre los pocos alumnos que permanecían allí. Harry alzó la cabeza oteando la sala sin advertir nada extraño hasta que Mahe llamó su atención; "Allí" avisó señalando bajo la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Algo pequeño y gris salía en ese momento por el extremo más cercano a ellos, volando tan aceleradamente como una snitch emplumada, pero antes de alcanzar la mesa de los profesores hizo un requiebro hacia la izquierda y, girando hacia la mesa Gryffindor, comenzó a sobrevolarla tan bajo que algunos vasos y sobras de comida cayeron estrepitosamente al mantel tras su paso. Un par de chicos se retiraron rápidamente a su alocado paso, comentando sorprendidos qué haría allí una lechuza a esas horas.

-¿Eso era una lechuza?- Preguntó Mahe desconcertada.

-Una scorp.- Afirmó Harry, pero cuando se disponía a volver a su postre despreocupado de que el animal encontrara al destinatario de su misiva su expresión exaltada sobresaltó a Mahe.- ¡Una scorp¡Tiene que ser Pig!- Exclamó poniéndose en pie angustiado para sorpresa de Mahe.

-¿Pig?- Repitió desconcertada por su reacción.

-La lechuza de Ron. No conozco otra tan loca como ella. – Comentó apoyado en la mesa, observando a la lechuza dar vueltas sobre la mesa Gryffindor bastante despistada.- ¡Colins, Dennis!- Llamó a los hermanos dando una voz que alertó a todo el salón afortunadamente casi desierto.- ¡Atrapadla!.- Los chicos reaccionaron rapidamente y junto a ellos, un par más de alumnos que se unieron divertidos a la caza de la lechuza nerviosa, deseosos de participar en tan inesperado juego.- Vamos a ver.- Propuso Harry a Mahe abandonando la mesa de los profesores.- Debe de ser urgente si no llegó con el correo de la mañana.

Antes de que Mahe acabase de ponerse en pie Harry ya casi llegaba a la otra mesa donde los chicos habían acorralado al animal usando servilletas y provocando que aterrizara dentro de un pastel de gelatina que la hizo parar definitivamente. Mientras se acercaba al subdirector, Creeve trataba de limpiarla lo mejor posible antes de entregársela.

-Gracias Colins- Dijo Harry atrapando contundentemente al animalito en su mano izquierda para que no escapase.

Ni siquiera llevaba una carta en condiciones, sino una pequeña nota anudada en la pata donde solo podía leerse "Potter, Hogwarts". Quizás por eso Pig parecía más revoltosa que nunca y no se había dirigido directamente hacia él a pesar de estar en el salón. Callado y nervioso desató el pergamino y se prestó a leer mientras Mahe, muy cerca de él, le colocaba la mano sobre su espalda en un gesto de apoyo silencioso al sentirlo tan nervioso.

No se había equivocado, la misiva era de Ron y sabía de sobra que a estas horas aún solía estar en el Ministerio, donde su amigo había tomado la costumbre de llevarse a Pig. La letra de su amigo, todavía más deformada que de costumbre por la premura con la que parecía haber escrito aquella nota, le hizo pensar mil y un disparates en los pocos segundos en que tardó en hacerse con la misiva y desenrollar el pergamino.

"_Lo siento Harry, acabo de enterarme,"- _leyó preocupado- _"pero deberías saber que..." _Su tez empalideció repentinamente y los ojos se le abrieron espantados al terminar de leer. La punzada de dolor a la noticia fue tan aguda que sintió a Mahe estremecerse tras él al reflejo de su sentir aun sin conocer lo ocurrido. Sin poder decir palabra, liberó inconscientemente a Pig mientras tendía la nota a Mahe y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, giró sobre sí mismo y abandonó el comedor corriendo para asombro de todos los presentes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Llegó a la sala hecho una furia, había subido tan corriendo que los pulmones parecían quererle explotar al retener demasiado aire. Seis pisos que escaló uno a uno por el camino más rápido, ordenando mentalmente a las escaleras que se movieran a su antojo. Alcanzó la puerta de la bóveda que lo alojaba y, mientras empujaba la puerta, ni siquiera pensó en el estado en que esta vez llegaba a él. Intentó serenarse, respirar con normalidad, pero era imposible. Cuando raudo cual rayo se colocó frente al majestuoso marco del espejo observó de reojo la sombra de Mahe perfilada en la distancia, a la puerta de la sala, la joven no había podido correr más.

-Sirius- Llamó muy serio. La imagen mostrada en el espejo nada más posar sus ojos en él le pareció más irreal que nunca, o quizás es que esta vez era más consciente de ello.- ¡Sirius!- Repitió más contundente. En ese momento Mahe se le acercaba, consciente ya del problema tras leer la misiva y en silencio se colocó tras él.- Sirius, sé qué me estás escuchando.- Afirmó comenzando a impacientarse.

-Harry- le llamó Mahe tímidamente, tomándole la mano izquierda.- ¿Qué ves?- Le preguntó pues por más que ella miraba al espejo solo veía reflejadas sus imágenes idealizadas.

-Lo estoy viendo- le respondió en un tono de voz seco que no la molestó, pues bien sabía a qué se debía- pero no es él. La imagen que ahora mismo veo solo es el deseo de mi corazón.

Mahe apretó su mano al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro intentando así evadir el acumulo de sensaciones que lo antiguo le transmitía. Harry volvió a mirar el espejo y sus ojos se estrecharon en dos pequeñas rendijas iluminadas con un verde que irradiaba cierta rabia e impotencia.

-¡SIRIUS!- Gritó- Ahora no es como la primera vez- replicó enojado- Sé que puedes escucharme y sé que puedes mostrarte. ¡No me hagas esperar más!- Sentenció.

Harry calló unos segundos pensando que esta vez su padrino reaccionaría a su replica y la imagen irreal reflejada en la superficie cristalina se llenaría con la misma vida que percibió el día que él apareció reflejado en el espejo antes de volver del velo. Pero el silencio se extendió por la sala y solo sus respiraciones agitadas lo perturbó. A la ausencia de respuesta Harry cerró los ojos y con voz aún más firme y determinante, volvió a dirigirse a él como si lo tuviera delante.

-O te me muestras Sirius, o juro que ahora mismo voy al Ministerio y entro a por ti.

No fue solo el juramento lo que encogió alma y corazón a Mahe, sino la determinación que le transmitió y la certeza de que era capaz de hacerlo. Durante breves pero eternos segundos pensó que se quedaba sin respiración: sentía el estomago encogido, la sangre acelerada en sus venas y, antes aquellas palabras, hizo propio el miedo de Harry al pensarse en esa misma situación si es que él se adentraba en el arco en busca de su padrino. Aún podía recordar sus palabras el día que Sirius regresó a Grimmauld's Place _"Y lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario"._ Mahe miró al espejo y esta vez ella misma observó la imagen seria de Sirius, lo que no le extrañó ya que ante la sola idea de perder a Harry en ese mundo irreal lo que más deseaba en este momento es que Sirius estuviera de vuelta junto a ellos.

-No me hagas esperar más.- Le recriminó enojado.

La presión que Harry mantenía sobre su mano se relajó en ese momento así como la tensión que le invadía cuerpo y cara y, aunque a través de su vínculo Mahe pudo sentir cierto alivio y alegría también percibió la rabia y la decepción que aún le inundaba.

-Tranquilízate muchacho.- Resonó la bóveda repentinamente.

-Que ¿qué?- Respondió airado, soltándole la mano y dejándola anonada, bloqueada y ausente de toda reacción.- ¿Pero es que estás loco?- Apenas ahora reaccionó, asoció las palabras a la voz escuchada y comprendió que la imagen que ahora veía reflejada no era producto de un deseo, sino el verdadero reflejo de Black apostado al otro lado del espejo.- ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?- Inquirió desesperado Harry. Su padrino sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

-¡Trabajar!... Y divertirme de paso.- su alegría contrarrestaba con la tensión que se vivía a este otro lado y parecía que no quisiera o no pudiera observar la furia que los ojos de Harry le reflejaban.

-Eso no tiene gracia- Le replicó- No solo vuelves al velo voluntariamente sino que lo haces sin avisar. ¡Sin avisarme!- Matizó. Mahe observaba en silencio aunque ansiosa y preocupada.

-Sabía que no lo aceptarías.- Volvió a oírse su voz serena en la sala.

-¡Claro que no! Es una irresponsabilidad. ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!- Lo llamó airado pero poniendo en sus palabras todo el deseo de su corazón y el amor que hacia él guardaba. El espejo entero vibró por un instante y Harry enarcó las cejas al no encontrar variación alguna en la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban. -¿Sirius?- Preguntó dudoso a lo que no había ocurrido y Mahe se atenazó ante las sensaciones que le transmitió.

-No quiero salir.- Sonó su respuesta firme y segura, lo que hizo a Mahe abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que no quieres salir?- Harry se sulfuraba cada más y por momentos.

-Sabes bien lo que hay aquí dentro, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- La imagen del hombre reflejada en el espejo seguía viéndose apacible y totalmente feliz, sin atisbo alguno de duda, lo que justamente les irritaba más.

-¡Por eso mismo! Eres capaz de perder la noción del tiempo.

-Y hablando de tiempo... ¿Qué día es ahí?- Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

-Viernes¿por qué?

-Viernes... ¿qué viernes?

-Viernes 29 de Enero.- Matizó serio.- ¿Desde cuando llevas ahí?- Preguntó irritado, temiendo su respuesta.

-Desde antes de ayer. Pero le pedí a Hermione que no te avisara hasta pasada una semana.

-¡La mato!- Exclamó.- ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?- Mahe volvió a apretar su mano pues no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.- Tienes que volver Sirius y no comprendo por qué no has salido antes cuando te he llamado.

-Eso es por que aún no quiero volver y, aunque tu poder sea muy fuerte, mis deseos a este lado lo son aún más. Además, no he terminado mi misión.

-¿Estás seguro de tener una misión?- Preguntó receloso, Sirius nunca hablaba realmente del fundamento de su trabajo con el arco y el velo, se había convertido en un verdadero inefable a ese respecto.

-Queremos hallar la esencia de este mundo, algo que podamos sacar a ser posible para estudiarlo y, tal vez, modificarlo.- Les sorprendió con la revelación.

-Y aún no la has buscado. – Afirmó Harry, sabiendo que su padrino habría empleado el tiempo en otras cosas más agradables.- ¡Bien! Pues si no sales por las buenas lo harás obligado.- Harry resopló fuertemente antes de continuar.- Estaré contigo lo que tarde en llegar al Ministerio.- Mahe retuvo el aliento nerviosa, Harry parecía determinado a cumplir su palabra y eso hizo que un miedo atroz comenzara a invadirla.

-No puedes hacer eso Ha...

Sirius calló sin terminar de pronunciar su nombre pero un estremecimiento conocido recorrió el cuerpo del chico despertando en él la misma atracción que sintiera dos años atrás cuando cada noche, en sueños, acudía ante el arco y algo le impulsaba a querer atravesar el velo bloqueado entonces por el escudo de magia antigua impuesto por Dumbledore.

-Cuento contigo para que, llegado el momento, me hagas regresar.- Añadió esta vez un poco más serio su padrino, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban sonrientes.

-Pues tendremos que buscar otra forma esta vez. ¡Llámame!- Le pidió autoritario y su palabra fue como un puñal clavado en el corazón ya acelerado de Mahe.- Por eso has callado mi nombre sirius, tú mismo me lo contaste, si me llamas deseando mi presencia entraré.

-¡NO!- resonó un grito angustiado en la sala- Sirius¿me oyes?- Preguntó Mahe mirando el espejo.

-Si.

-No puedes permitirlo.- Reclamó adelantando a Harry y enfrentándose al espejo.- No puedes dejar que entre.- Su voz, más que nerviosa, transmitía todo su temor. Por un momento el hombre la miró callado y pensativo, su silencio le rompía el alma.

-Ella tiene razón, no sabemos qué puede pasar si entras. Y no se te ha perdido nada aquí.

-¿No se me ha perdido nada?- Replicó irónico y en ese momento una sonrisa inundó su cara ahora relajada, los ojos brillantes de emoción.- Sé que estás con ellos Sirius, sería lo primero que deseaste nada más entrar. No puedes negarlo.- Un profundo suspiro resonó en la sala procedente del otro lado del espejo. -¿Y por qué no puedo verlos?- Inquirió Harry.

-Por que si lo permitiera, nada te detendría ya.

-Y nada lo hará. Deberías de haberlo pensando mejor antes de volver Sirius, pues tenías que haber sido consciente de que, contigo dentro, yo no me resistiría a entrar.

-No es tan fácil ahijado.- Replicó.- Ni siquiera para ti.- Quizás en otra situación la voz de sirius hubiera sonado cuanto menos autoritaria pero desde aquel lado del espejo nada podía sonar así.

-No me importa.- Replicó Harry.- Y será, mejor que, me llames Sirius por que, si entro yo por mí cuenta, mi realidad puede ser muy diferente a la tuya y eso sí podría ser un problema.- En ese momento, la seriedad de la cara de Harry pareció reflejarse fugazmente en la de su padrino.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- Le gritó Mahe volteándose nerviosa a mirarlo- Harry no puede entrar ahí.

-Mahe- Le dijo acercándosele y tomándola de los hombros- Es mi oportunidad, el único modo en que podría verlos.- Comentó, tan excitado al pensamiento como entristecido.- Y Sirius es un cabezota que no saldría voluntariamente de ese mundo.- Mahe se estremeció de miedo y retuvo el aire, todo su cuerpo temblando al mismo ritmo de su corazón acelerado pues la determinación de Harry a entrar era tanta que ni siquiera necesitaba sentirlo a través del vínculo para saber que hablaba totalmente en serio.

-Harry, tú mismo le reprochas a él haber vuelto. ¿Cómo vas a entrar tú?. ¿Quién te sacaría a ti?

Lo vio abrir los ojos asombrado, su verde esmeralda más iluminado que nunca y una gran sonrisa adornó su cara al tiempo que, mirándola intensamente a los ojos, alzaba su mano hacia ella y le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla.

-Pues tú Mahe.- Respondió convencido

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo?- Tartamudeó nerviosa y asustada sintiendo ya las lagrimas asomar a sus ojos irremediablemente. Pero él se mantenía tan sereno como la imagen que Sirius les mostraba en el espejo y eso aún la asustaba más.

-Si yo no encuentro el modo de salir- añadió mirándola embelesado- sé que volvería a tú llamada como él lo hizo a la mía la primera vez.

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabes como lo hiciste! Y yo no tengo tu poder Harry.- La desesperación se hizo patente en su voz, sabía lo que pensar en sus padres suponía para él pero no podía dejarlo arriesgar su vida persiguiendo una ilusión. Él la miró tan misteriosamente en ese momento que su corazón aún se aceleró más a pesar del miedo y la tensión que soportaba.

-No se trata de poder Mahe, si no de... deseo.- Aunque tremendamente nerviosa Mahe se azoró involuntariamente, su cara encendida por sus palabras y la intensidad de su mirada.- Y no creo que eso te supere nadie.- Sentenció conmovida al ver su cara.

La inseguridad la invadió atormentándola; las lagrimas afloradas en sus ojos cayeron con todo el peso de su pena y las piernas se le debilitaron al punto de no poderla mantener en pie. Pero al ver la actitud firme y decidida de su amor reaccionó apenas hablando en susurros entrecortados por el pavor.

-No puedes... No puedes hacerme esto Harry. No seré capaz. ¿Cómo voy a sacarte? Por muy antigua que sea no tengo tu poder. No lo lograré.- Se repetía asustada a sí misma, olvidada del sentido real de lo que él le había dicho, su cara totalmente bañada en lágrimas ya.- No te vayas. No me dejes.- Le imploró casi desfallecida mientras él intentaba retener su llanto al tiempo que ella se aferraba a su cintura buscando en su persona el apoyo para no caer. Harry fue a decir algo pero en ese instante otra potente voz resonó en la bóveda de la sala.

-No seas cruel Canuto, Harry tiene razón. Tráenoslo.

El nombrado alzó raudo la cabeza mirando fijamente al espejo ubicado a espaldas de Mahe y su pregunta brilló reflejada en sus ojos con una emoción más intensa que un sol de pleno verano.

-¿Papá?

-Eso, tú anímalos James.- Se escuchó una supuesta regañina en otra voz, suave y cálida, que Mahe sí reconoció haciendole poner aún más nerviosa.

-¿Mamá?

La voz cada vez más emocionada de Harry le partía el alma, pues era a través de ella que sabía que mucho menos ahora lo podría retener. Cuando Harry le apretó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y miró anhelante hacia el espejo, su temblor contrastó profundamente con la sonrisa animada del chico ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Si Mahe no se cayó al suelo desmayada fue solo por su contacto y su sujeción. Las voces de los Potter siguieron resonando en la sala pues hablaban entre ellos sin poner atención a su hijo.

-No seas así Lily.- Replicaba James.- Sabes perfectamente que ella logrará sacarlo.- Ni siquiera la confianza que James mostraba la animaba o calmaba, al contrario, esa misma confianza que todos ponían en ella era lo que más la atenazaba y temía defraudar.- Y él lo está deseando.

Mahe alzó la cabeza hacia Harry que callado miraba embelesado al espejo, el deseo de estar juntos a sus padres claramente visible en sus ojos. Mahe tembló al pensamiento de que solo una vez vio tanta determinación en él, cuando se despidió de ella antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort y esto la hizo reafirmarse en la certeza de que lo perdería. Giró apenas el cuerpo para mirar hacia el espejo, creyendo tal vez que podría ver en él a Lily, rogarle a ella que impidiera esa locura. Pero al enfrentarse de nuevo a Oesed la única imagen que este le mostró fue la de ella y Harry tomados de la mano abandonando aquella maldita habitación. Con un suspiro entrecortado cerró los ojos y volvió a girarse hacia él pendiente al máximo de cada una de sus reacciones.

-Por favor Lily- Habló casi en un susurro, sin ni siquiera saber si ella podría escucharla y por un momento observó como Harry la miraba sorprendido a la suplica que dirigía angustiada. Más la voz de su madre le hizo volver a poner su atención en el espejo.

-No temas Mahe.- La alentó dulcemente.- Si consiento esto es solo por que sé que estás ahí. Confío en ti y en tu amor pues eso le salvó de su mayor peligro. No será menos esta vez, créeme.- Mahe negó rotundamente con la cabeza, bañada en lágrimas a más no poder, cada fibra de su cuerpo deseando intensamente que esto no fuera más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla más de la que despertar en su cama adoselada al amparo del abrazo reconfortador de Harry.

-Está bien.- Se escuchó de repente la voz de Sirius y a su aceptación Mahe se enfureció con él mucho más que el día que dudó de su poder de antigua, ese mismo poder en el que ahora confiaba tan ciegamente cuanto más dudaba ella.- Ven en post de tu deseo pues.- Su voz sonó divertida y anhelante, pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre Harry le habló.

-Un momento Sirius, dame dos minutos.- Pidió sonriente.

Un suspiro escapó de su pecho cuando sus brazos la estrecharon contra sí anhelante y sus manos le acariciaron el pelo al tiempo que la hablaba en susurros al oído.

-¿Por qué tiemblas?- Le oyó cuestionarle en lo que creyó una pregunta de lo más tonto.- No me vas a perder Mahe, allí donde voy no dejaran que nada me ocurra.- Le decía convencido.- Y sé que a tu llamada regresaré. Solo déjame un tiempo pero recuerda... allí el computo es diferente que aquí. – Mahe estaba tan nerviosa y atemorizada que casi ni lo escuchaba, solo sentía su miedo y, oculto tras él, el intenso anhelo de Harry por llegar al otro lado.- Solo quiero ver a mis padres pero mi mayor deseo se queda a este lado.

No pudo más que mirarlo anegada en llanto, aún negando con la cabeza por su impotencia al no poder retenerle. Él volvió a acariciar su mejilla y ella, a pesar de sentir sus brazos tremendamente pesados, logró alzar su diestra y acariciarle los labios; la sonrisa se perfiló bajó las yemas de sus dedos y lo sintió acercársele lentamente. El calor de su respiración le quemaba los labios cuando su nombre resonó en la sala y, de pronto, sus brazos se encontraron abrazando la nada, sus labios ausentes de un beso no dado, su corazón partido y dolorido por una especie de chasquido que la sobresaltó haciéndole abrir los ojos espantada para ver como unas volutas de espesa niebla blanca desaparecían ante sus ojos.

Veloz como el viento se giró hacia el espejo haciendo la visión antes sus ojos que aumentara más su miedo y nervio. Oesed había perdido su estructura y allí donde debía hallarse un cristal enmarcado en la espléndida madera que lo rodeaba solo percibió el vacío de una especie de cortina formada por finas gotas de un líquido plateado que se mecía al ritmo de una suave brisa inesperadamente presente en la sala.

-¡NO!

Gritó corriendo hacia el espejo, en una reacción instintiva y totalmente inconsciente, decidida a atravesar aquella cortina tan solo pensando que lo llevaría hasta él. Se dio de bruces contra el espejo y, sin poner atención a su dañada nariz, golpeó furiosa un cristal que parecía inmune a la lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que sin pensar le propiciaba mientras gritaba llorando su nombre al son de "vuelve".

* * *

Se acabó, lo siento por que se queda un poquito más cortito pero ya os dijismos que algunos los habría así. De todos modos creo que está lo suficientemente interesante como para que valga la pena esperar. ¿Sorprendido? 

Y ahora vuestras apuestas, os voy a poner el nick y los HH que distéis con las iniciales Harry (H) para Gryffindor; Mark (M) para Slytherin; Nora (N) y Mahe (Mh) para Ravenclaw y Guilmain madre (Gl) para Hufflepuff. También os voy a dejar las apuestas que habéis hecho sobre los malos; Voldemort (V) para el Lord del prólogo y Amy (A) y Florence (F) para las malas malosas de la historia. Si alguno dijo otra opción os pondré el nombre completo. Espero que lo comprendáis. Si alguno dice que me equivoqué que me lo demuestre con el rr que dejó diciéndome el capítulo en que dejasteis la apuesta aunque he comprobado todos los rr un par de veces yo misma. Ahí van pero conste que quien dio dos opciones tipo N/Mh para Raven eso no vale si no se decide por que es lo más lógico (mucho más a estas alturas de la historia) y hay que ser decidido o no cuenta el acierto.

**HEREDEROS**: **_Missi_** (H, M, Mh, Gl); **_paulino_** (H, N/Mh, M/N, para Huffle no opinó); **_Caro_** (H, Ron, Hermione y Mh sin decir casas respectivas para el trío- más tarde dijo que serían Mh y M-); **_Cerberuxs_** (H, M, Mh, N y también dijo que el trío- o sea Hermione y Ron- demasiada indecisión aquí); **_Paty_** (solo apostó por H); **_Stiby_** (H, M, N y nada para huffle, para Slyt dijo V, y pensó en Gl y en Snape también) **_Lladruc_** (Snape para Slyt -pero luego rectificó y dio a V-, H y Mh, de nuevo nada para Huffle); **_Marc_** (no vota); **_Daiuuch_** (H y Mh, nada para el resto) **_Celina_** (H, Derek, Ginny y Mh); **_Anita Potter_** (V o M solo habló de Slyt); **_Zalamandra_** (Mh y Snape); **_Dum_** (Mh y Gl sin decir que casas), **_Kumico1906_** (Cedric para Huff y Mh- los otros dos HH ya estaban descubiertos)

**Lord**: **_Stiby_** (V), **_Seika_** (V), **_Caliope_** (V), **_Lladruc_** (V), **_Celina_** (V), **_Missi_** (¿tu que dijiste? No te encuentro solo que Harry tenía algo que ver con el "él" del prologo. Como me has respondido por MSN aquí lo dejo, Salazar Slytherin, las razones supongo las diste en el foro)

**Malas**: **_Missi_** (primero pensó que Pansy pero la descartó por F); **_Kata_** (F); **_Caliope_** (A); **_Paty_** (F); **_Daiuuch_** (A); **_Caro_** (A); **_Anita Potter_** (A); **_tachiFK_** (A); **_Paty_** (A);**_ Dum_** (A); **_Celina_** (F pero afirma que "solo le intriga")

Pues ahí están, lo prometí hace tiempo pero diversos problemillas me retuvieron. Eso sí, aún quedan dos herederos por aparecer y aún estamos a tiempo de hacer recuento, aunque como ya os dije, a estas alturas… ya deberíais de saberlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en unos 20 días más. Cuidaros mucho.


	63. Capítulo 62: El otro lado del deseo

**Disclaimer:** Estoy en blanco… La musa anda perdida o quizás es que la reclaman en otros lugares para escribir sobre ciertos personajes y es por eso que no me visita. Solo quiero pensar que si es una misma musa para todos (me extraña, lo dudo… ¡mentira!) que si no me visita a mí es por que está por Edimburgo musitando palabras a quien debe y a quien todos queremos que no nos haga esperar más. Pero mientras Jo no nos brinde lo que queremos algunas hacemos lo que podemos por que vostros palieís los deseos de la espera de lo oficial. WB sigue retorciendose de envidia por no poder meter mano en la franquicia de los fics y nosotras, las Guilmain, seguimos revindicando que aunque usamos a ciertos personajes de JK, no prestamos ninguna modificación causada sobre ellos, ni a nuestros propios personajes (como mucho a Dum y solo para usarlos dentro de nuestros rr pero eso no sienta precendente, que conste muy claro) ni mucho menos sus invenciones, lugares y/o hechizos. Nosotras sí que ponemos "la mano encima" a quien tome lo que no debe. 

Hola, aquí **Nigriv**, como dice el rr mi musa está evadida, así que ni para mejor disclaimer doy hoy, así que imaginad lo que puede ser intentar escribir un capítulo. Pero "el show debe de continuar" como dice la canción y gracias a Dios este capi hace siglos que estaba escrito. Así que os dejo con algo que me sigue gustando. Aquí tenéis la respuestas a los rr y sus consiguientes desvaríos.

**Kumiko1906: **Me parece que de aquí al final de la historia vas a necesitar un par de cajas de tisúes (que no de clinexs que sin duda son más resistentes) Voy a ir encargando un camión de cajitas para repartirlos entre las lectoras llorosas por que me da a mí que si con esto lloráis... al final vamos a tener inundación :D En fin, con las Guilmains todo aquel a quien tenemos aprecio acaba sufriendo¿cómo no lo iban a hacer ellas mismas? Primer rr y primera que confía en que Mahe sacará a Harry del espejo... Espero que os escuche, que ella aún no se lo cree. Me encanta ver que aún os tenemos descolocados con los malos de la historia; sobre Narcisa, pues sí es una de las malas, hace tiempo que está confirmado, pero ella actúa desde fuera de Hogwarts, lo que hay que decidir es quien lo hace desde dentro. La pregunta que yo te haría a ver si te ayudo a aclararte es esta "¿Qué 'pesa' más, el pasado, el amor... una actitud?" Yo si estuviera en vuestro lugar seguro que ya hubiera apostado, pero es que yo soy una cabezota como Missginni que se le mete algo en la cabeza y no se lo saca hasta que se lo demuestren. Supongo que cualquiera con menos determinación que nosotras dos es muy lógico que esté liada con las vueltas que le damos a las cosas. Aquí tienes tu actualización es lo único que puedo ofrecerte por hoy. Hasta pronto, cuídate.

**Missginni**: Pánico miedo... Sigo teniéndote miedo, sobre todo cuando no estoy al cien por cien y no me entero de la mitad de lo que leo como me pasó con tu último rr. Mil perdones alma, pero es que estaba agotadísima, creo que ahora estoy algo mejor pero ya me conoces, sigo siendo una despistada, te lo recuerdo por si vuelvo a meter la pata. A ver que puedo decir sin temor... aunque después del vapuleo de HH y UP de Limbahd... si sobrevivimos a ese trance Mahe y yo a dúo, creo que responder a un rr no debe de ser muy difícil (he dicho "creo"). Y eso que Stiby ya no estaba, si nos pilláis las dos a traición nos sacáis sin duda a los dos herederos que faltan (¡Ni de coña! Muy mal tenía que andar yo para que se me escapara eso) Generalmente tus respuestas son en las que más escribo, con la de vueltas que le doy... Y Dum digamos que ya tiene reservada cama en San Mungo, solo nos falta por saber el número de habitación, vamos para que Guilmain no se le acerque demasiado que la sensibiliza con las personas que le manda :s Sobre pistas ocultas... más que el tiempo que pasa entre un capítulo y otro creo que es la longevidad de la historia, yo también estoy loquita por poder tenerla completa y leerla de un tirón, pero es que UP digamos que empezamos a subirla cuando "casi" estaba terminada ya y a HH aún le colea. Que horror, y mi musa que sigue sin visitarme adecuadamente... Ya te dije en persona que tengo muchas ganas de poder explicarte el misterios "de los cuatro que, siendo dos, solo se refería a tres" (y que evidentemente no es como lo he escrito ni por asomo, tendría que copiarlo para ponértelo literalmente) Memoria residual le llamo yo a la tuya como bien dices y a veces tienes demasiada, lo sigo afirmando, que nosotras guiñemos gestos y palabras que han significado mucho para nuestros personajes tiene mucho sentido, que tu nos pilles en esos guiños... a veces es arriesgado. Acerca del dibujo... que sepas que me olvidé pero mi intención era llevármelo al encuentro idhunita para enseñarle los peluches a Stiby... una pena, pero espero no olvidarme la próxima vez que la vea. ¿Estas segura ya de que cualquier cosa que haga con Snape, Guilmain o con Lupin no te va a sorprender (o con algún otro claro)? Jo, con esa determinación no se te puede llevar la contraria más cuando me he prometido que nunca más ya te diré nada del capi que te toca leer ni de ningún otro por si acaso; de esta me aprendo la lección que coraje que me dio, me pillaste al completo (¡te odio:p con el buen sentido que siempre doy yo a esa expresión ) ¿Sabes? Ahora, en mi trabajo, suelo aparcar en la calle Espejo (es que tienen los nombres de pueblos de la provincia) y todos los días me acuerdo de ti por que de Espejo a Oesed… no se es la calle más mágica que tiene el Centro Comercial y no se por qué de quien más me hace acordarme es de ti alma. ¿Perversas¿Las Guilmains…¡¡¡ANDA YA:D Tu ojo interior funciona demasiado Trelawney :p, supongo que de ahí la risa. Se me había olvidado que además de "il morto qui parla" Sirius era nuestro quesito… ¿qué era Remus? (no me acuerdo que vergüenza… eso sí lo que no olvido es que a mí personalmente me gustaba más que el quesito, así que supongo que algo de chocolate o algo más dulce que los quesitos debería de ser) ¡Vale! Ya nos hemos enterado de que Mahe tiene "el poder de Ravenclaw"¿satisfecha de mi confirmación? Que pesadita! Jajaja. Te dije que no mencionaría nada respecto a lo que vas a leer y voy a mantener mi palabra, lo que venga vendrá con el tiempo y ya lo comentaré aunque sea por MSN si es que no me toca actualizar a mí. Eso sí, lo de entrar por Oesed estaba de cajón Missi, recuerda que fue por el espejo que salió Sirius, me extraña que no lo pensaras, será de lo poco que no pillaste, pero eso me pasa por hablar. Ojo que no vuelvo a hacerlo (tengo que recordarlo, tengo que recordarlo…) "I'm sorry" dijo un zorro a un camello cuando se tropezaron en el desierto "I'm camelly" le respondió él :p Jajaja El chiste es malísimo, pero conste que no es mío. En fin hasta aquí por hoy, a ver con qué nos sorprendes después de leer. Cuídate mucho alma, más que nunca y… que no te sirva de precedente, ahí te mando públicamente a un Severus (que no un Sev de camisa blanca, que conste) poción peperrup en mano. Pero recuerda, lleva hechizo de seguimiento incluido que tiene que volver entero (aunque no se yo si lo hará después del encontronazo con Canuto en la consulta de doctor Freud) Mil besitos alma.

**Celina**¿De verdad no te lo hubieras imaginado? UFF si yo desde MA que me inventé ese mundo alternativo estaba "loquita" por meterlo! Que mente más retorcida debo de tener ¿no? Bueno me alegro de que algunas si que se sorprendan… Realmente el capítulo anterior iba unido a este (pero enorme de largo…), para mí es un todo que salió de seguido con un gran momento de inspiración, espero que te guste también, aunque… no digo más que Missi lo lee todo :s Espero que tus vacaciones hayan ido bien, no nos cuentas nada al respecto pero seguro que te han hecho desconectar de la monotonía además de la red. Cuídate mucho y un besos tan grande como todo tu archipiélago.

**Stiby:** Ufff…. Voy a cerrar los ojos, a imaginarme que sigo en Limbahd, y a pensar que estoy hablándote directamente a la cara. Como comprobaste por ti misma Guilmain no calla ni debajo de agua. Que gozada, tengo la sonrisa en la boca y no he hecho más que empezar a escribir tu respuesta. Que lejos y que imposible veía hace unos meses, incluso menos de un mes, ese encuentro idhunita-hogwariano y que rápido que se me pasó una vez estaba allí. Ains… Pedazo cartita que nos enviaste, aprovecho ahora para decirte que no respondí a falta de tiempo (que semana que he tenido, menos mal que esta estamos remontando al menos en lo que a descanso cuenta) Sobre herederos… creo que tengo que revisar la lista de aquel capi y actualizarla, me dejé algunas opiniones que nos habían llegado por mail fuera (lógico es que además de rr recibimos mail y se me olvida que otros lectores usan ese sistema de contacto) En fin, cuando tenga tiempo la actualizaré, de todos modos aún queda mucho para el final y mientras no se revelen los dos restantes herederos no hay prisas en comprobar las apuestas. ¿Te dejamos KO con Mark heredero? Jajaja, nuestro querido peluche, pero es que todos olvidasteís que hablaba parsel desde MA y bueno también había "otras" posibilidades según la canción. Ya te dije en persona yo las tres cosas que elegí en el TIMO de JK (que a propósito hemos aprobado con Notable Mahe y yo¡que guay!) el giratiempos, la capa y como no… un set de pociones (al menos por el bezoar ;) y para que si viene Sev a visitar a Nigriv tenga en que "entretenerse" aunque Guilmain me advierte de las consecuencias en el aumento de peso corporal que puede tener beber una poción de "ese hombre" ) Se ando, se ando¿verdad? Pero que pedazo de encuentro… "Ains" si es que me gustaría poder tener el giratiempos, usarlo y lanzarle un "glacius" que lo dejara sin poder retornar al pasar de las horas. "Ains", la guerra de comida entre Mark y Harry… uff que buenos recuerdos… Buen detalle el tuyo, sí, se puede hacer eso, si eres Harry claro está. Me gustó ver que alguien comentó el detallito de las escaleras, la cara que puso Mahe el día que lo leyó…. Anda imagínatela que ahora puedes. "Victoria" no canta, es Kirtash ¿o ya te has olvidado? (es que aún sigo por los lares de Idhún, mucho más ahora que queda tan poquito para el sábado) Una frase "tétrica"… :( me dejaste clavada… es "deprimente, da pena" cuando lo imaginas así pero… ¿tétrica? sniff con lo que me gustaba a mí la frase en sí y en ese momento…. Oye, esa paranoia tuya suena… interesante. Uff para explicarte el funcionamiento del Velo que me inventé necesitaría un capi entero Stiby pero ya viste que sí que pudo entrar y sobre que podía ser otra realidad ten en cuenta que en UP dije que es la mente la que cuenta allí, para mí si Harry entra por sí mismo por el arco del Ministerio Sirius y el podrían estar tocándose las manos y no saberlo puesto que sus mundos, sus visiones aunque los incluyeran a ellos, podían ser totalmente diferentes y entonces… los dos se hubieran perdido dentro del mismo mundo. Espero haberme explicado algo. Pues sí tienes mucha razón, otra de mis frases preferidas, al menos con esta estamos de acuerdo. Ahora que te respondo, que ya te conozco y que hemos compartido mucho más que un rato, también un par de abrazos y muchas risas (siento no haberme llevado la varita, no sabía que esperabas tan ansiadamente una demostración de magia, aunque… viste la Magia Antigua actuar) te siento más cercana aún. Se que es mutuo, entre las Guilmains y tú el gusto de habernos conocido, solo espero que algún día el trabajo me vuelva a dejar pasarme por Madrid, antes iba cada dos por tres, ahora con el trabajo está más difícil, pero no dudes que si paso por ahí avisaré. AH! Y si piensas en Guilmain madre… por favor, que no sea dentro de una chimenea ;) Cuídate mucho amiga. Mil besos y gracias por tu compañía.

**Layn**: Bienaventurados todos los que vuelven. Por lo que nos dices estás demasiado liada, esas malas rachas muggles que a veces nos asaltan son insoportables¿verdad? Espero que el hecho de verte de vuelta implique cierta paz para ti y algo más de tiempo libre que dedicar a la magia. No te preocupes Laury, tu lo que necesites que te recordemos pregúntalo que ya sabes que nuestros "oriéntame" funcionan a la perfección. A ver Guilmain madre estudió en Beauxbatons, eso se cuenta en "Historia de un Master" (uno de los colaterales de UP, justo el que relata digamos la historia entre Snape y ella y es también en ese colateral que se dice por qué estudió allí y no en Hogwarts) Y sobre cuando conoció a Lupin pues bueno también se cuenta en ese colateral, pero fue en la Academia de Auror (recuerda que Guilmain es auror), allí coincidió con Lily (sabrás más de esto más adelante en la historia, pues solo vas por el capítulo 39 y creo que se cuenta por el 53) y gracias a ella conoció al resto de los merodeadores. Espero que te haya orientado correctamente. Me da gusto volverte a ver por aquí, ojala y se más a menudo. Mil besitos para ti de ambas Guilmains.

**CamiS: **BIENVENIDA también a ti que nos sigues oculta en la capa de invisibilidad desde hace tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué nunca os atrevéis a descubriros? Yo pensaba que intentábamos cuidar a nuestros lectores y mimarlos, pero algunos no se dejan ;) A ver sobre las alertas, perdona que te responda por aquí pero es que estoy saturada de trabajo y si me pongo con los mail al final no subo capítulo… Para poner el sistema de alertas primero debes de abrir una cuenta en NET; es gratuito el hacerte un perfil y muy fácil y una vez ahí dentro pulsar sobre "Alert" y ya copias nuestro ID (el numero de autoras que tenemos) o simplemente escribes el nick y te lo recoge automáticamente. Las instrucciones en NET están siempre en inglés pero es muy fácil hacerse la cuenta realmente te piden pocos datos, si ya escribes y tienes que cargar capítulos e historias… eso sí que es otro mundo y a veces más complicado. Lo siento pero lo de agregarte al MSN es más complicado, Mahe y yo estamos súper liadas y cuando nos sentamos al Pc nos dedicamos al foro y a nuestras cosillas (dicese HH que nos conlleva demasiado tiempo y yo que tengo alguna otra por ahí en mi perfil individual) con lo cual nos limitamos a usar el MSN con las amigas personales (y eso cuando lo abrimos, que algunos días ni tiempo de hacerlo nos queda) Espero que mi sinceridad no te moleste pero es que si te digo que te agrego sería un nunca vernos. De todos modos si te quedan dudas o necesitas alguna ayuda envíanos un mail y te comentamos en cuanto tengamos un hueco. Espero que ahora que te descubriste te animes a participar con nosotras en las locas ideas de qué pasará y quienes son los posibles herederos que nos faltan y que tu próximo rr venga marcado en el azul de un nuevo usuario de NET. Así podrás tener tanto las alertas de que se suben capítulos, como todas tus historias y autores favoritos localizados y a un solo clip de ratón. Como ya te dije, bienvenida a la lectura y mil gracias por seguirnos. Nos vemos.

**DrAcOeYeS: **anotamos tus apuestas para Raven y Huffle. Gracias por confiar en mí ;) es todo un honor…. (esa que está hablando que conste que es Guilmain que no Nigriv que aunque la misma en la historia pues…. Creo que si la llaman Nigriv ni responde) ¿Te has vuelto a leer las tres historias¡Que horror! Bueno me explico, de primeras que gozada, sobre todo por las ganas de volver a releer, Mahe y yo estamos orgullosas de que nos digas que releíste. Pero personalmente me da pánico, MA fue de mis primeras historias y después de hacerla de ponernos con UP, mi forma de escribir cambió un mundo, así que ahora digamos que me "avergüenzo" en cierto modo de que la primera parte de algo que luego se ha hecho tan grande se me quedara tan pequeña. Si pudiera la volvería a reescribir, quién sabe si algún día no lo hago. En fin, muchísimas gracias por seguirnos y reseguirnos. Cuida tu máquina, hace unos días yo también me quedé sin la mía y uff…. No veas no soy persona sin mi "mundo mágico" aunque lo escriba a mano. Mil gracias también por tu apuesta, poca gente incluso a estas alturas se arriesga a nombrar heredero/a para Hufflepuff. Nos vemos en unos días.

**Mark**: Felicidades chico, espero que ahora que la encontraste te vaya bien y no la dejes escapar. Lo de la universidad… no recuerdo, pero creo recordar que continuas estudios ¿no? Tus rr siempre nos llegaban por las mañanas y pensaba que los enviabas desde allí. Yo con el trabajo estoy súper liada, pero igual lo estaba cuando estudiaba (aunque aún tengo que seguir haciéndolo igualmente) Espero que también en la universidad te vaya bien y no te agobien demasiado. Y sí, la verdad, te echábamos de menos, nos gusta ver por aquí a nuestros "clásicos" Y nada más por hoy, a disfrutar del capi. Ala, adiós.

**Dum: **Comienzo a pensar que nos tienes contados los días, ten cuidado que cualquiera de estos subimos unas horas antes y tu rr se queda atrás. Es que ya me pasó con el anterior capítulo y con este casi también. Bueno, en el anterior digamos que no subí justo por que vi tu rr y me puse a responderte. Mi intención con este era haberlo subido ayer, pero al final no me dio tiempo. Bueno… que gozada de rr, que chulada ver a Snape en la consulta del psicólogo¿de verdad se te agotan las ideas? A mí si que se me han agotado, ya has visto que simplicidad la de hoy. Pero eres un encanto que no solo nos acompañas en la lectura sino que también nos das un poquito0 de ilusión. Como me reí anoche leyéndote… Y mira que no me esperaba al "morto qui parla" (no recordaba que lo llamabas así) pero no se por qué sabía que me la ibas a colar de algún modo, aunque sinceramente pensaba que sería con el psicoanalista (pensé que me saldrías con que era otro personaje) Pero vaya puntos que tienes… Y pobrecito Severus, creo que tú lo haces sufrir también a tu modo. A ver, HH…. Pues sí, tenemos a demasiada gente olvidada, y es que ya dijimos desde el comienzo que algunos protagonistas oficiales habían perdido aquí su protagonismo (aunque no nos olvidamos para nada de ellos como ves) mientras que otros han tomado más importancia (por ejemplo Remus) Pero es que la historia sigue su curso y claro teniendo a tanta gente fuera de Hogwarts con otros trabajos… pues a ver que vamos a hacer. Me dais miedo con las esperanzas que algunos ponéis en los próximos capítulos… Pero en fin, todo se andará. Vaya análisis final que nos haces, pues sí, Harry ha sido bastante imprudente, pero no solo por lo que dices, sino… por que es más osado de lo que debería. Insistes en la heredera (Mahe) al borde del ataque de nervios (no pienso darle ningún crédito a Almodóvar por esa frase) pero no haces explícito el apellido de la mortifaga que da clases (uhmmmm) Y sí, tienes toda la razón en que afirmó que "les iba a ser útil" aunque ya veremos en qué y a quién (aún no sabemos quien decía eso) ¿De verdad Voldemort se ha vestido de payaso alguna vez? Jajaja yo lo recuerdo de un fic en Navidad que…. En fín, será uno de los pocos fic de humor que me han llegado a gustar. Como me he reído con tu rr, muchísimas gracias de verdad. Nos vemos, espero que todo te vaya bien. Besos.

Y dos mensajes más aparte de los rr:

**Lady.Malfoy.Black: **Bienvenida a la lectura. Gracias por tus palabras sobre la historia. Te comunicaste por mail ¿no sabes usar el sistema de rr? Están para algo, más cuando muchos de nuestros lectores también leen los rr ajenos (nos suelen dejar teorías, además solemos responder como habrás observado), si vuelves a visitarnos por favor deja rr así los demás sabrán de qué te estamos hablando. Presiento que has llegado a nosotras a través del perfil de Missginni, no por nada la tienes entre tus favoritos, esa es muy buena elección sin duda. Sobre tus recomendaciones, ahora no tengo tiempo de leer nada, tengo demasiado trabajo muggle y mágico atrasado con todas mis historias, de todas formas ahí están (pero vaya publicidad y como firma de mail chica…) De todos modos cualquiera que haya obtenido de mí un rr te podría decir que soy demasiado crítica, todo lo que me suelo exigir a mí misma escribiendo se lo exijo a los demás y eso implica que a veces resulto demasiado estricta y algo desagradable con mis "consejos". Me doy miedo a mí misma, aunque siempre que critico es de forma constructiva por que es el único modo en que creo que se puede hacer, pero es que miro desde la ortografía hasta la trama pasando por el desarrollo y, como no, por la forma de narración. Espero que nos sigas acompañando en esta aventura (¿te has leído los colaterales? lo digo para que no te pierdas demasiado) y que tu también tengas suerte con tus escritos y tus lectores. Ciao.

**Laura PE**: Hace siglos que no te vemos por aquí pero creo qu8e en estos días, viernes 13, si no me equivoco, estás de celebración. FELICIDADES aunque no se si llegues a verlo algún día. Aún te recordamos y sobre todo tenemos un sistema de alertas de cumpleaños que es una maravilla. El recuerdo más aún gracias a mahe que me lo ha recordado. Que este año te traiga mucha dicha. Besos.

Y ahora volvamos a donde nos quedamos que es lo que queréis. Mil gracias también a todos los que seguís leyendo ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

**CAPITULO 62: EL OTRO LADO DEL DESEO**

(Por Nigriv)

Sentada en el cómodo sillón de su estancia compartía un rato frente al fuego en la reconfortante compañía de Lupin. Las noches en las que como hoy ambos se veían libres de guardias, gustaban de reunirse ya desde la cena y Guilmain lo agradecía pues, a pesar de saberlo aún molesto por su escapada el día de Navidad, él seguía junto a ella, acompañándola y apoyándola; cuando él llamaba a su puerta sentía el corazón más libre de las penas que el pasado le provocaba al permanecer sola ante junto el fuego a esas horas. Remus nunca sería él pero bien podría sustituirlo algún día, aunque sabía que debía tener en cuenta muchas más cosas pues, el mundo, no era solo ella.

-¿Qué tal con Amy?- Le había preguntado intentando descubrir si el interés que su amiga mostraba hacia él había sido dilucidado por el joven.

-Bien¿por qué?

-Por nada...- Comentó distraídamente, aunque Remus enarcó las cejas al mirarla.

-Es muy agradable, pero ya lo sabes. Y ha sufrido mucho, como tú...

Una extraña sensación la invadió en ese momento haciéndola tomar aire entrecortadamente, reacción que despertó en él una sonrisa a lo que ella sabía un pensamiento equivocado de su parte. Pasada la impresión intentó retomar la conversación.

-¿Agradable nada más?- Preguntó interesada, a pesar de sentir cierta desazón, con una tímida sonrisa que desapareció de su boca al ver la expresión seria que él adoptó al responderle.

-Tus pensamientos me incomodan, Virginia.- Afirmó en un tono tan frío que no parecía siquiera propio de él.

-Solo trataba de mostrarte una buena oportunidad.- Se defendió avergonzada por la incomodidad que le causaba a pesar de la gran confianza que había entre ellos. Su infinita mirada dorada se clavó en la de ella profundamente antes de volverle hablar con firmeza aunque ya no con esa frialdad.

-Sabes bien donde está mi interés.

Se sonrojó ligeramente pero de nuevo la asaltó esa sensación, esta vez más pronunciada, interrumpiendo violentamente su respiración y haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Lo antiguo le llegó tan fuerte que a su impacto no pudo más que dirigir su mano a la boca del estomago, apretándola allí concentrada en disminuir la presión agobiante que sentía su pecho.

-Mahe…

Murmuró sin aire al identificar, ahora sí, a la persona que le enviaba aquella sensación apremiante aún sin saber por qué ni debido a qué. Sorprendido a su respuesta Remus la miró pendiente de la extraña palidez que la había asaltado repentinamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Virginia?- Inquirió preocupado, inclinándose hacia ella.- ¿Estás bien?- Ella le devolvió la mirada como ausente, el miedo empezando a mostrársele en los ojos mientras se movía nerviosa en el asiento.

-Yo sí pero...- Una tercera sensación, más potente aún si cabe, volvió a asaltarla; miedo, angustia, desesperación... pavor.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Es Mahe!

Gritó sin escucharle, poniéndose en pie tan rápido como pudo recuperarse de aquella transmisión energética, saliendo disparada hacia la puerta. No sabía lo que le podía estar ocurriendo pero tenía que buscar urgentemente a su hija, lo antes posible. Sintió sus pasos tras ella y escuchó su pregunta preocupada al abandonar ya la estancia.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-No lo sé.- Respondió corriendo por el pasillo.- Vamos a Ravenclaw.- Le advirtió sin aliento, presintiendo la presencia de su hija en esa torre.

El miedo y la angustia vibraban en ella incontenibles, haciéndole avanzar desesperada, maldiciendo cada una de las protecciones del castillo que le impedían aparecerse inmediatamente junto a ella, siete plantas en Hogwarts eran todo un mundo en un instante así.

xxxxxxxxx

Quiso besar sus labios enrojecidos, mojados en llanto desesperado, para depositar allí todo su amor y deseo en un gesto callado de su confianza hacia ella. Más, antes de tan anhelado momento, la voz de su padrino resonó en la sala reclamándole con tal urgencia al otro lado del velo que sintió su cuerpo desaparecer en una sensación desconocida que le hizo temer disgregarse. Le había pedido unos minutos antes de marchar, pero olvidó que en ese mundo el tiempo era un concepto sin valor alguno. Un deseo imperante lo transportaba veloz por un espacio indescifrable en el que solo pudo percibir un chasquido que pensó partía su corazón en dos.

Abrió los ojos asustado para descubrir, unos pasos ante sí, una fina lluvia plateada que lo atraía con la misma intensidad en que lo repelía. El miedo lo embargó un solo instante al escuchar un grito desesperado al otro lado y entonces una paz inusitada, nunca antes sentida, comenzó a llenarle alma, cuerpo y corazón.

-Olvida todo lo conoces- Escuchó su voz y miró nervioso a todos lados buscándole con ansias.- Cierra los ojos y desea tan solo llegar a mí.- Sin dudar hizo lo que le decía y puso toda su concentración en encontrarlo.- Piensa en la luz, en el color, y ellos mismos harán su aparición.

Abrió los ojos y la figura sonriente de su padrino se materializó ante él enmarcado en el verde brillante de un valle cuyo camino reconoció haber vislumbrado en el sueño del día que derribó el escudo del arco, dentro del cual supo que se hallaba.

-Sirius...- Lo llamó emocionado mientras él lo abrazaba por encima del hombro visiblemente feliz.

-Vamos Harry.- le animó. – Tus padres te esperan en tu hogar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Subió las escaleras corriendo como nunca en su vida, sintiendo tal dolor en su corazón que hasta llegó a pensar que la perdía a pesar de que algo le decía que no era así, que ese sentimiento solo era un reflejo y que no le pertenecía en verdad.

Llegó a la entrada de la torre y, sin dudar ni un instante, giró hacia la izquierda encaminando sus pasos por uno de los pasillos a los que nunca creía haber accedido antes. Se movía por instinto, siguiendo los distados de su corazón que, a través de lo antiguo, la guiaba hacia donde sabía estaba su hija. Tras ella Lupin preguntó por qué se alejaban de la torre y solo respondió con un leve "No está ahí".

Encontró abierta la puerta de una enorme sala a la que nunca antes había entrado y sabiéndola allí miró desesperada hacia todos lados mientras apoyaba sus manos a ambos laterales del marco de la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento que tanta falta le hacía y que la angustia le hacía inútil de recibir. Un inmenso panel de madera se alzaba al centro del aula, claramente ocultándole la presencia de su hija pues ya oía sus murmullos apagados al otro lado del objeto.

Nada más bordear el panel la halló arrodillada en el suelo, los ojos ausentes y perdidos en un punto al que no puso atención, las lagrimas cayendo incontenidas por su cara, el cuerpo temblándole desmesuradamente y la voz apagada llamando en lamentos a Harry. Guilmain se lanzó al suelo ante ella tomándola nerviosa de los hombros, el miedo y la angustia que le transfería explotando en ella con mayor intensidad al contacto.

-Mahe. ¡Mahe...!- La llamó desesperada a su ausencia de respuesta. Su hija permanecía con la mirada fija más allá de ella en lo que le pareció el brillo de un cristal.- ¡MAHE!- Le gritó esta vez. La chica se estremeció entre sus manos pero no reaccionó por lo que instintivamente le llevó la mano a la cabeza posando la palma en su coronilla para dejar allí parte de su poder.- ¿Qué ha pasado Mahe?- Preguntó lentamente al verla relajar las pupilas en un atisbo consciente de reacción.

-Harry… se ha ido - susurró tratando de reaccionar.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?. ¿A dónde?- Preguntó nerviosa al sonido de los pasos de Lupin que solo ahora se acercaba a ellas. Mahe tomó aire intentando ordenar sus ideas para explicarle.

-Sirius ha vuelto a entrar al velo- Aclaró tan acelerada como su respiración.- Harry lo descubrió y le pidió que lo llamara.- Sus ojos se le abrían cada vez más ante la sorpresa que las palabras de su hija le provocaban y ahora, junto al miedo de aquella a la que engendrara, sintió fluir el suyo propio entremezclado también con el de Remus.- No lo pude retener,- continuó llorando- y a la llamada de Sirius simplemente desapareció.

-¿Desapareció?- Preguntaron los dos extrañados. Mahe se abrazó desesperada a su madre desviando por un momento la vista del espejo, sintiéndose latir el corazón acelerado.

-No lo siento mamá. Lo he dejado de sentir.- Dijo casi sin voz, temerosa, volviendo a prorrumpir en fuertes llantos.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala a excepción de sus hipidos incontenidos y la tensión del miedo inusitado se propagó en el aire de la estancia haciendo vibrar los ventanales por los que apenas entraban unos leves rayos de luna creciente. Intentando sobreponerse a los sentimientos de su hija para intentar tranquilizarla, Guilmain cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente un par de veces.

-Eso no es posible Mahe- Le hablo convencida, voz serena aunque no sabía de donde la había obtenido.- Recuerda que compartís el corazón. – Mahe reaccionó a sus palabras y se separó de ella tan violentamente que su impulso casi la hace caer al suelo desequilibrada. Su hija la miró con cara espantada y eso, unido a la firmeza de su siguiente afirmación también a ella la espantó.

-¡Pues ya no! Sentí el vínculo romperse, lo antiguo así lo transmitió.- A su desesperación, rodilla apoyada en el suelo, Guilmain la miró callada, su cara toda una máscara de seriedad al no saber ni qué decir, atónita a lo que ella le revelaba.

-¿Estas diciendo...?- Sonó la voz ronca y preocupada de Remus,- ¿... qué Sirius, Merlín sabe por qué, ha vuelto al velo y ha llamado a Harry desde allí?- Su voz había ido subiendo de intensidad conforme hablaba y al final también él había perdido todo rastro de la dulzura que lo caracterizaba. Mahe apenas si le dirigió una breve mirada.

-Sí.- Algo más sereno que ellas Remus pidió a Mahe que les contara todo lo que había sucedido intentando no dejarse nada atrás y, una vez que hubo finalizado de hablar se giró decidido hacia el espejo.

-Sirius.- Llamo con voz potente.- ¡¡SIRIUS!.

Su expresión se veía extraña. Mahe miraba intermitentemente del espejo a su padrino mientras su madre parecía haber tenido una extraña reacción que apenas si percibió en la lejanía de sus colapsados sentimientos.

Virginia había oído hablar de ese espejo y su poder, pero en verdad nunca lo había llegado a ver durante sus dos años pasados en Hogwarts y solo cuando Remus se puso frente a él fue que miró su superficie cristalina por primera vez. La imagen reflejada en el espejo la sobresaltó y algo espantada volvió la mirada hacia Lupin, que ajeno a lo que ella veía aún reclamaba la presencia de Sirius infructuosamente, como queriendo comprobar así la imposibilidad de lo que la visión le mostraba a sus ojos. En ese instante Mahe se irguió lentamente y parándose junto a Remus preguntó angustiada.

-¿Lo ves?- Remus negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba. Una fuerte oleada de poder brotó inesperadamente del lugar en que se hallaba parada Virginia y tanto Lupin como ella se volvieron a mirarla curiosos, asombrados de lo que no comprendían aunque pudieran sentirlo.- ¿Qué ha sido mamá?- Preguntó aún indiferente.

-Nada, solo intento llamar a Snape.- Informó dudosa de que su mensaje le llegara a pesar de toda la fuerza que había depositado en la transmisión. Más al ver el entrecejo fruncido de su hija se puso en pie añadiendo tajantemente.- Él lo tiene que saber.

xxxxxxxxxx

Perdido en sus pensamientos, la vista en el fuego encarnado más allá de su mesa, el impacto de lo antiguo lo sobresaltó y sin dudar ni un momento de la procedencia de aquella transmisión abandonó el despacho raudo, encaminando sus pasos hacia donde había sido requerido. La angustia trasmitida le hizo acelerar el paso, pensativo durante el camino en por qué ella lo llamaba lo llamaba así, sin explicación alguna, imperante y con tanta urgencia. Sabía que estaba en la sala de Oesed y eso hacía que sus pensamientos vagaran incontrolados en ideas carentes de todo sentido racional.

Cuando al fin llegó no esperaba encontrar el lugar tan concurrido ni tan tenso. Mahe estaba ante el espejo, llamando a Harry en una actitud que pensó de lo más tonta; Lupin estaba erguido, serio, tras su hija, a la que mantenía tomada tiernamente de los hombros en una pose cuya visión notablemente lo enfureció y, al desviar la mirada de ellos fue que la vio, paseando nerviosa al fondo de la estancia. Su voz sonó fría y reverberó por la sala asustándolos a todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Virginia?- Preguntó.- ¿Y qué modos son estos de llamarme?- Añadió, sus ilusiones ya desechas al verla acompañada.

No lo había sentido llegar, su poder totalmente concentrado en asuntos más vitales, y entre el sobresalto y su recriminación sintió la rabia arder dentro de ella. Mahe y Remus lo miraron y, aunque de reojo, Snape percibió notablemente por la expresión de sus caras que su presencia allí no era deseada. Al ver la reacción de los otros dos Virginia trató de serenar sus sentimientos y, no obstante airada, se acercó a él para explicarle lo sucedido.

-Lo que menos falta hace aquí Severus es más estrés y nervios así que te aconsejo que te calmes y escuches atento por una vez pues esto nos atañe a todos además de al colegio.- Su voz y su actitud, esa que también sabía imponerle, le hicieron guardar silencio involuntariamente aunque una especie de gruñido de incomodidad dejó bien claro que no le gustaba que le hablara así.

Lo más rápido que pudo y pretendiendo no poner demasiada atención a la sucesión de expresiones asqueadas que cruzaron su cara, lo puso al corriente de todo en voz baja, intentando molestar lo menos posible a su hija de quien lo había retirado llevándolo hacia el fondo del aula.

-Tan inconsciente como su padre.- Replicó sin miramientos al tiempo que Mahe se sentía estremecer, apenas había llegado y ya no aguantaba su presencia.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre marcharse ahora?. ¡Es un heredero!- Gritó aún más.- Y nos deja en la estacada para ir en post de un sueño.- Mahe no aguantó más tanta presión e indiferencia y, girándose hacia él, descargó en su replica toda su ira.

-Eso es lo único que te importa¿verdad?. ¡Su condición de heredero para salvar el colegio!- Le espetó enojada.- No creo que nunca hayas amado en realidad pues no eres capaz siquiera de brindar afecto.

La furia irradió los ojos de Snape y los vio brillar aún en la distancia mientras su tez se volvía verde cetrina al impacto de sus palabras. Al tiempo que él daba un paso hacia ella, en un gesto de clara amenaza, sintió la mano de Remus que la retenía, igual que al otro lado su madre ejercía igual función sobre tan odioso ser. "Mahe, contente..." Escuchó la voz de su padrino, con el tono exacto de compresión a su reacción y un punto de regaño oportuno.

"Te voy a..." Comenzaba a decir Snape cuando sintió las uñas de Guilmain intensamente clavadas en su brazo. Antes de girarse a mirarla aún permaneció unos segundos más la vista desafiante en su hija.

-¡Te lo mereces Snape!- Fue a ella a quien miró ahora desafiante, pero Virginia no dejó que la amilanara.- Es el amor de tu hija quien está en peligro.- Dijo viendo como su cara se transformaba a la apreciación y, bajando la voz, añadió.- Si no te compartas como un padre nunca tendrás su afecto.

A pesar de todo no esperaba que él reaccionara como lo había hecho, pero dado el caso sabía como atacarlo, las palabras exactas que debía de usar para hacerlo reaccionar, aunque de haber sabido la actitud que iba a mostrar, anteponiendo su odio por los Potter al amor de su hija, no lo hubiera llamado. Pero, por otro lado, en ausencia del subdirector, y estando Dumbledore en el estado en que estaba, Snape quedaba sin duda alguna al cargo en todo lo referente a la escuela. Había deseado que fuera el padre quien estuviera allí y no el profesor y el hombre despreciable que se había mostrado. Cuando observó que la ira le desapareció totalmente del negro de los ojos supo que entonces se mostraría más razonable. Solo entonces le soltó el brazo y esperó su reacción.

-Bien¿y cómo saldrá de ahí?- Preguntó con su voz más fría pero en voz baja, sin atisbo alguno de la gran preocupación que embargaba a los demás.

-Harry dijo que volvería a su llama pero... aún no lo hizo.- Snape la miró sorprendido antes de replicar.

-¿Eres consciente de la limitación de su poder?- La desconfianza que le trasmitió la enojó, lo que más necesitaban ahora todos era apoyo y confianza, no dudas que aumentaran la incertidumbre.

-Le dijo que no era cuestión de poder, sino de deseo... Algo que tú pareces no comprender.- Concluyó airada a la vez que dirigía sus pasos de vuelta al espejo, sin importarle lo más mínimo sentir el dolor que su afirmación había ejercido sobre él, mucho más intensa esta vez que cuando lo insinuó Mahe anteriormente.

Nada más aproximarse Remus se acercó a ella. Sabía que podía apreciar su nerviosismo a pesar de que hacía todo lo posible por controlarlo conociendo que su hija también podía percibirlo. Cuando él le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros en un tierno gesto de consuelo, Virginia se abrazó a él tratando de conseguir un poco de su serenidad para sí misma. El carraspeo exasperado de Snape a su izquierda la hizo soltarse de su abrazo y posó sus ojos sobre su hija quien unos pasos más adelantada permanecía callada, concentrada al punto de irradiar energía incontrolada por cada poro de su piel, la vista fija en el espejo sin parpadear.

A pesar de que su atención estaba concentrada en su hija no podía evitar la visión que el espejo le mostraba tras ella y eso... aceleraba su corazón al tiempo mismo que la martirizaba, pues se negaba intensamente lo que sabía no podía evitar ver aunque no quisiera creerlo. Angustiada ahora también por la visión cerró los ojos negándose a observar y entonces, concentrada por primera vez en sí misma desde que llegó a la sala, lo percibió; a ambos lados de ella las sensaciones eran tan intensas que le llegaban tan claramente como si se las contaran sus respectivos dueños, o como si pudiera contemplar por sí misma el reflejo que cada uno de ellos veía ante aquel maldito espejo. Trató de aguantar, por ella, por Mahe… pero no pudo y se sintió explotar atrapada en medio de ellos y de tal torrente de sentimientos.

-Si no os controláis,- se dirigió con la voz endurecida a los dos hombres que la circundaban- os echo a ambos de aquí.- Advirtió firmemente.

Dos manos se posaron sobre ella, una en cada hombro y casi al mismo tiempo, lo que le produjo mayor desasosiego aún y, al mirarlos, vio como ellos se dirigían miradas furiosas entre sí. Anticipándose a la marabunta que sabía podía desatarse Guilmain dio un paso al frente, se liberó de ambos y dando la espalda al deseo les replicó exacerbada.

-Marcharos. ¡Los dos!- Antes incluso de que los hombres reaccionaran a su orden fue Mahe quien habló y la transmisión que le hizo llegar a su madre junto a sus palabras la asustó.

-¡NO! Os iréis los tres.- Afirmó contundentemente.- Aquí no hacéis más que molestarme.

-Pero hija…- Le replicó Virginia girándose hacia ella, los ojos inintencionadamente desviados de Oesed.

-¡Pero nada!- Exclamó irritada.- Si tú no lo soportas, menos lo hago yo. Tampoco tú te quedas atrás mamá.- Los dos hombres las miraron intrigados.- Marcharos.- Les volvió a pedir con tono imperante. La expresión en la cara de su madre cambió radicalmente y acercándose a ella, le tomó las manos para hablarle seriamente.

-No puedo hacer eso Mahe.- Ella enarcó las cejas y la miró interrogante al miedo que su contacto le transmitía.- ¿Qué…?. ¿Qué pasaría si él te llamara?- Le preguntó con voz quebrada, sabiendo que de ocurrir su hija iría tras su amor sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias, igual que lo hizo en la batalla. Mahe abrió los ojos sorprendida, se veía a la legua que no había contemplado esa opción y entonces… la sonrisa afloró a sus labios y sus ojos, apagados y llorosos, se iluminaron por un instante llenos de emoción aumentando aún más el miedo en Guilmain.- No puedo dejarte aquí.- susurró casi voz, totalmente atemorizada.

-Sí eso ocurre, nada me retendrá.- Sentenció convencida.- Estés o no presente, no lo podrás evitar como tampoco yo pude.

Virginia cerró los ojos apenada, el corazón latiéndole acelerado por la angustia. La verdad era tremendamente dolorosa pero sabía que nada podría hacer si eso acontecía. Respiró profundamente y recabó valor para girarse de nuevo hacia los dos hombres que aún mantenían entre ellos un duelo callado de voluntades.

-Snape- Le llamó con firmeza- Avisa a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido y encárgate de tus funciones.- Virginia había tomado definitivamente el control de la situación y eso sonó como una orden directa.- Es fin de semana pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo durará esto; si llegara a hacer falta, sustituirás las clases de Mahe, Lupin y yo nos encargaríamos de Defensa.

Severus arrugó el entrecejo claramente enojado a su determinación y a la forma de hablarle más sin decir palabra alguna se giró velozmente y dejó la sala. Una estela de frustración y enojo se proyectó tras de él haciéndola suspirar irremediablemente pues sabía que no tardaría mucho en buscarla para reclamarle el haberle tratado así. Alzó los ojos y se encontró la mirada cálida aunque preocupada del amigo, en lo que sabía un gesto callado de disculpa que el otro nunca llegaría a demostrar. Trató de sonreírle tiernamente y le habló algo menos irritada.

-Remus, localiza a Hermione por favor, tal vez ella sepa algo que desconocemos y sería bueno que hablara con Mahe.- El asintió callado y avanzó también hacia la puerta parándose un instante en el centro de la sala para dejar un ligero apretón de apoyo en el hombro de su ahijada al pasar por su lado.

-Confía en ti misma Mahe.- La alentó antes de abandonar la sala.

Durante un prolongado momento Guilmain permaneció en silencio, atenta a su hija pero dolorosamente consciente de que sería mejor para las dos que también ella abandonara la sala para no alterarla aún más con sus propios sentimientos.

-Mahe… Piénsalo…- Le suplicó.- Si te dejas vencer no habrá forma de haceros volver.- Intentó sonar convincente pero sus palabras sonaban teñidas de temor.- A ninguno de los tres.- Objetó.- Verdaderamente la respuesta de su hija la dejó atónita y aumentó más en ella su temor.

-Quizás allí la vida sea menos complicada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Mahe?

Preguntó exaltada, sintiéndole el corazón latir acelerado por la angustia, más ella se mantuvo firme ante el espejo, callada sin ninguna muestra de haberle puesto atención y ante su silencio y su actitud Guilmain abandonó lentamente la sala, sintiendo que se dejaba atrás su alma sin atreverse siquiera a acercarse a ella para besarla. "Te quiero" manifestó antes de marchar con lágrimas brotándole incontroladamente en sus ojos.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos en 20 días. Espero que para entonces mi musa vuelva a rondarme que me tiene demasiado abandonada y ya parece que hasta rickman hace eco de eso y se me mete en la mente a ver si así me acuerdo de SEv y traigo la magia de vuelta a mí vida. a veces me siento que cuando tenía a Guilmain en Brujas, y no os miento por que aunque entonces ella estaba fatal yo estaba de mil maravillas y las palabras salian con fuerza y muy fluidas. quiero un giratiempos. Nos vemos. 


	64. Capítulo 63: Mi familia

**DISCLAIMER: **etnaled ropag nopson eseuq ortorei uqlaucy odnumets erazurc eds ecapac nossart seunsal seup nóicidlam artoreiuq lauceuq opmeitle nesám narudrep euqor ugesa soy ,selanigiro salóerc euqa lleuqa edsal euqse roepnosa dudnis raznalne deup sosa rotua satse euqsel banodrepmi saleuq ropsu irepmis angilam saldal ortnoc, sal reesoped soesed nartneso sartel satses iárim yrag uletse nesiárt neod nauciS. senoicacilbup sused anugnin ne erranes euqonugl aotnev eose janosrep ,sozihceh ,saedi erbos inades onetse euqyo simrep usnis sarbo susne uqifidom oeipoc ,esue seuq netimda onsin amliuG saleuq ,olreel anerap essonugl aolose uqnua ,sodot asori cedarap deseOed roirepus omertxe leanroda euqej augnel oiporp lerasu ;atseare alleed alerbos somecah euqsen oicacifidom saly arbo aiporp artseuna ígetorpeuq opmeitla laraejanemoh ed amrof rojem aleuq rasnep rative odiop ehon ,ocigám yo cifingam sámnúa odnum uned ortned ,sortoson ara póerc gnilwoR KJ euqoc ifingam nato tejbo esea odnarim opmeit ledaí royam alsom erasap sony oheuq otseuP

Hola a todos, ya no puedo felicitaros el Halloween, me hubiese gustado mucho, y por muchos motivos, haber podido subir este capítulo ayer (bueno antes de ayer que fijo cuando suba ya pone fecha 2-XI), pero espero que lo pasarais al menos tan bien como nosotras en este día, que no os atacara ningún troll, que nos os lanzaran ningún avada ni mucho menos se rompiera ningún techo sobre vuestra cabeza en esa mágica hora de la media noche. Las Guilmains, Mahe y Virginia se enfundaron respectivamente capa y uniforme y salieron, varitas en mano, de parranda con otro grupo de brujas amigas (motivo por el cual no tuve lugar de subir este capi ayer, bueno unido también a otros problemillas que no quiero recordar) Teníais que haber visto a Mahe con su túnica es que era la misma Mahe que vestía esa túnica en UP, cuando aún era estudiante (solo le faltaba su querido Harry al lado, de verdad… Ains que pena que no se aparició). Que bien nos la pasamos. Bueno el capi me hubiese gustado subirlo ayer en honor a Lily y James 8una tontería que se me había metido estos días de atrás en la cabeza) pero en fin, hacerlo hoy también tiene su lado bueno, así que vamos con vuestros rr y proseguimos con la historia. Habéis deducido ya que os habla Nigriv ¿verdad?. ¿Y habéis leído el disclaimer? . (Presiento que no…)

**Celina**: Muy buenas espero… ¿intrigada con la visión de Virginia en el espejo? Uhmmm pues debe de ser un deseo¿no? Ya veo que echas de menos las vacaciones, yo estoy deseando que se acabe mi contrato (aunque fijo que luego firmo de nuevo) me está haciendo los tendones polvo así que a veces ni teclear en el Pc puedo, yo sí que necesito ya unas vacaciones. La inspiración…. Sigue evadida, como siga así no se que voy a hacer. Ideas miles pero nada de plasmarlas y si lo hago quedan horribles. Vamos el trabajo tirado por la borda, pero no cejo en mi empeño así que espero que la musa se digne a volver. Nos vemos. Mil besos desde una Andalucía que no conozco ni al 45 (que vergüenza para alguien que conoce mucho más mundo que su propia tierra)

**DaIUuCh**: Rehola, como a todos los que nos faltáis alguna vez se os hecha de menos y nos alegramos de que volváis. ¿Se pone interesante?. ¿AHORA?. Vaya yo pensaba que había cosas de más interés por ahí perdidas ;) En fin no me hagas ni caso. A ver que consigue Mahe que si tú te mueres no se yo ella si no lo logra. Y entonces va a mí y me da un infarto.

**DracoEyes**: Uff chico es que eso de hacer capítulos siempre largos no es posible, muchas veces me salen capítulos como de 25 a 28 folios sin exagerar y este digamos que con el anterior fue uno de esos, así que es demasiado volumen para coordinar todos los hechos que ocurren al mismo tiempo y casi siempre por ese motivo, al cuadrar, hay que cortar el capi en dos aunque inicialmente se creara como uno. Total que el caso que alguna vez, por exigencias de la trama o por demasiado extenso ya, hay que abreviar. Pero gracias mil por tus palabras. Tú arriesga con tus ideas que ya sabes que nosotras solemos ser de lo más descabellado a la hora de entretejer la trama. Gracias por el animo para la inspiración, a ver si vuelve que ya empieza a ser preocupante. Necesito un poco de relax que fijo entonces lo consigo.

**Stiby**: Hay que ver que lata dio tu rr, de verdad que el sistema te la juega bien. Pero tu sabes bien como hacernos llegar tus palabras. Muchas gracias de nuevo por el empeño que le pones. Perdona si tengo que acortar un poco por que aunque el capi de hoy no es nada corto y la verdad es que has escrito mucho. Que sepas que ayer cuando ya estábamos disfrazadas Mahe y yo, me acordé de ti (y eso que yo iba de Nigriv y no de Guilmain, que la profe no lleva uniforme ni lo ha llevado nunca en Hogwarts, pero iba de Hufflepuff total, me falta "aún" la túnica, así que hubieras visto a las verdaderas Guilmains, mentira ella tampoco lleva tunica de estudiante) El nombre de Mahe salió de la Capital de las Islas… ¿Mauricio? Uy me mata, no se si son esas, pero vamos que lo puedes encontrar en un mapamundi (Comprobado cuando Mahe conectó; son las Islas Seychelles, el caso otras de esas paradisiacas, no se por que tengo las Mauricio metidas en la cabeza) . Mira que yo pillé con ganas Idhún pero vamos ni comparación a las que le tengo a "El Séptimo" ¿te lo acabaste ya? Nos cuentas la impresión cuando lo hagas. Sinceramente Stiby, no te imagino, mucho menos después de conocerte, con cara de poseída maléfica (igual si me hubieses resultado un poco más loca, así como Missi que ya te la puedes imaginar también ;) pues sí que sería capaz de imaginarte en esa pose) Y ahora al capi, primero¿de verdad te pareció Virginia celosa? Y Segundo…. Nigriv aferró la varita (que justamente es la de Snape) y te lanzó más de una maldición por todos esos adjetivos (y he dicho Nigriv, que es –en cierto modo- diferente de Guilmain, que conste, no confundamos autora y personaje que luego se confunde la historia y los sentimientos) Si tu querías matar a Sirius por interrumpir el "último beso" imagínate la cara que me puso Mahe el día que leyó esta escena por primera vez (vamos mirada asesina-Snape aunque no le guste reconocer que tiene mucho de él) Sobre corazón partido mírate la respuesta a Missi. ¿Harry tenía que ir al velo? UFFF mira en esto creo que le doy la razón a Snape, es un insensato. Sin duda alguna, con este tipo de poder antiguo, sentir es mucho peor que ver. Algunas de tus preguntas tienen su respuesta escrita así que no digo nada. ¿Sinceramente el capitulo te gusto más que el anterior? Pues te aseguro que este y el anterior se escribió del tirón y al mismo tiempo en apenas un par de días, así que supongo que la culpa es de que ahora nos conoces personalmente y lo ves de otra manera. A mí me gustan por igual, salvo quizás más este por que lleva la escena de Harry. A propósito de hormonas… creo que las de Nigriv si que estaban muy revolucionadas el día que escribí esto (careto sonrojado, no daré más explicaciones) Sobre las imaginaciones de Snape si que te voy a contar… pues verás sabiendo que Guilmain lo llamaba desde la sala del espejo lo más lógico a pensar es que estuviera viendo un deseo y eso pues digamos que le hizo "la boca agua" pero claro se llevó el planchazo no solo al ver allí a su hija, sino sobre todo al encontrarse presente a Lupin. (Vaya puñalada que se llevó, eso por hacerse ilusiones y no escuchar los consejos de Virginia en Navidad) ¿Sutil Snape? JAJAJAJA Una cosa, no te vuelvas a atrever a comparar a Guilmain con Victoria o voy a comenzar a tener un problema contigo (sobre shek no me quejo pero no quiero saber "nada" de dragones y teniendo en cuenta que lo más cercano a un shek es una serpiente, mi Sev sería kirtash y eso solo deja que comparas a Lupin con Jack y en ese caso... creo que te lanzo un PM) Virginia tiene un gran defecto, no le gusta perder el tiempo en ningún sentido (y te aseguro que eso, unido a demasiada lógica, es un gran defecto- igual que a veces los shek la "pifian" por su exceso de lógica) Que ilu… pusiste en tu rr "virgy" refiriéndote a mí, uff que sepas que Nigriv esta que no cabe en sí, digamos que sería mi diminutivo más querido (¿por qué no lo utiliza ninguno de los hombres de la historia?). ¿Por qué Mahe decía que quizás la vida fuera más fácil en el velo?. ¡ANDA, que te voy a contar yo el razonamiento de eso…! Aunque también está el otro lado de tu propia versión sobre lo ideal de ese mundo solo con Harry, pero reconozco que hay mucho más que eso. La misión de Sirius ya está dicha "buscar la esencia de ese lugar para intentar sacarla y reproducirla" (un inefable no debería de tener la boca tan grande) No tienes que disculparte por nada linda, tu solo lee cuando puedas y sobre todo disfrútalo, pero controla los nervios o la vas a pasar fatal de aquí en adelante. Te dejo muchos besos, mil gracias y a seguirnos imaginando que me parece verte la cara al leer ahora que nos pones cara a nosotras. Besotes de las dos Guilmains.

**Marc**: Me alegro mucho y espero que todo siga igual de bien o mejor! Nos seguimos leyendo. Ala Adiós :p

**Aziar Black: **Lo de irte vakas está genial lo de que el Pc se estropee…. Espero que el reparo sea efectivo y no te tengan demasiado tiempo desconectada (a mí me da algo cada vez que me dejan sin PC) Ojala que sea leve y ya vuelvas a tenerlo en condiciones. ¿Pobre Mahe? Lo que le falta aún que sufrir de aquí al final, eso por ganarse el cariño de la coautora! (bueno y de ella misma, que no se cual de las dos somos peor cuando nos ponemos a dañar a los que queremos) Nos vemos, cuídate.

**Kumiko 1906**: sobre tissue tenlos a manos sí, pero si no nos cuentas en qué necesitas el Orientame no podemos dártelo…Que gracia, lo que verdaderamente es totalmente explosivo es el carácter Snape junto al guilmain, vamos eso sí que es explosivo; menos mal que parece que combinados (o sea en la persona de mahe) se atenúan sino… pobrecito Harry. No sé que sería de nuestras vidas sin Harry pero sí que Mahe se quedaría sin vida. El problema es que ella no cree poder sacarlo, así que a ver como evoluciona esto que por ahora creída no está. Eso sí, esta vez no has esperado demasiado, aunque sigo sintiendome mal por ser yo la que retrasa todo, tanto la subida de capis como a mahe que lo tiene todo mucho más avanzado. Lo siento pero sigo agobiada y ahora con los problemas del trabajo muggle aun más. Mil perdones y besos.

**Missi:** Antes que nada alma¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!! .Por otras razones, digamos más HP, quería subir en Halloween justamente, pero tampoco me desagrada hacerlo justamente hoy así te doy también un capí de regalo de cumple (ya que no logro hacer nada más ni diferente al menos no te prorrogo más la espera) y te felicito aquí en el mismo día. Te deseo todo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Mil te quieros. Y ahora entrando en tu rr… no tenías ni que disculparte, si por no tener tiempo de nada ni siquiera de vernos o hablarnos tuviste la semana pasada y eso sí que se echa de menos. No te preocupes, tú lee y disfruta cuando te dejen, que llevas demasiadas para adelante. Menos mal que tu animo te lo permite, el mío estaría ya grillado. De verdad que espero que esta semana te vaya mejor que la anterior que vaya semanita te han dado. Desgraciadamente es la vida muggle la que siempre cuenta más (que bonito sería poderse ir a vivir al velo, a nuestro velo, claro no al de Rowling) A ver si acabo, voy al capi… tu y tus misterios con los títulos… jajaja a veces le quito la gracia por que no dan juego. Me sigue haciendo gracia de verdad y eso que yo también lo hago a veces, aunque me tienes desentrenada tú con no escribir nada últimamente (a ver si alguna vez tienes tiempo de hacerlo y retomar todo lo que dejaste atrás) Creo que te decepcioné con el capi pasado, lo siento… no siempre se puede tener lo que se quiere en el momento en que se quiere o precisamente de quien se quiere. ¿Era "canal" o carnal? Jajaja Yo y mi dislexia, por favor que hartón de reír que me pegué al leerlo. De todos modos con mi "carnal" sigo diciendo que me sobraba la hija por todos lados, con esos dos hombres en el cuarteto no me importaba tener que compartirlos si no había más modo de tener a Harry una sola vez para mí (ahora viene Mahe y me lanza un avada, que miedo) Eso sí, tu no te fíes de nosotras (ni que no nos conocieras) que nunca sabes lo que ponemos en los fics (¿y lo que decimos en la realidad? Jajaja ves, humor satírico como te ando diciendo) ¿Alguien debería de decirle a Mahe que confiara más en sí misma? Pero sí se lo dijo hasta Harry y ni caso le hizo! Es un caso esta mujer! En fin a ver si "ese poder que corre por sus venas" (tu no pierdes el salto nunca) le hace reaccionar. Ya veremos. Uff alma, cuando leí esto te aseguro que me dejaste a cuadros y que hasta le pregunté a Mahe si ya te lo había comentado. A ver, tu frase… "Pienso que, si realmente el vínculo se rompiese, mahe no seguiría viva, al fin y al cabo era el corazón de Harry el que compartían..." ¡Error! El corazón que comparten no es precisamente el de Harry, ese digamos que fue el que se murió en la batalla de UP, fue Mahe quien con su conjuro le devolvió la vida perdida a Harry así que era el corazón de Mahe el que latía en su cuerpo y cuando ella regresó el corazón que los mantiene vivos y que comparten sigue siendo el de ella. Así que siento decir que ahora mismo el corazón de Mahe esta en cierto modo "completo sin llegar a estarlo" pero era el corazón de ella en un principio, así que hay cierta lógica que falla en tu exposición. Mahe podría seguir "viviendo" aunque Harry no volviese, aunque me da a mí que no lo lograría hacer así que más le vale que reaccione y consiga sacarlo de ahí o soy capaz de hacerle algo a las dos Mahes. Bueno, punto aclarado, al menos para mí el detalle es importante. Eso sí, es verdad que el velo es otro mundo, hasta que Sirius salió (o sea hasta lo que nos cuenta la historia de JK) quien cae allí está muerto así que tu razonamiento a ese respecto es perfecto, ya veremos a ver que nos inventamos nosotras. Aquí más de una pendiente de lo que "tiene que saber Snape" Jajaja me encanta cuando reaccionáis así a mis frases, me encanta de verdad, sobre todo cuando yo se que a algunas le doy hasta tres y cuatro sentidos diferentes. Y además todas intrigadas con lo que Virginia ha visto en el espejo… jajaja es que me encanta haceros esto y sobre todo ver vuestras disertaciones al respecto. ¿Le vas a replicar a Snape? De verdad, algunas cosas nunca cambiarán y me da a mí en la nariz que el odio Potter es una de ellas, yo lo veía muy en su papel en ese momento, aunque como ves sulfura a cualquiera, muchas más si esa cualquiera es madre y no tiene paciencia para aguantarlo cuando se pone así de pelma (y mucho más estando Remus tan cerca, marcando aún más la diferencia) Uhmmm vale, reconozco que conseguí que hasta Mahe autora le tomara manía a Hermione en Up (uff si aún me mira mal si le recuerdo cierto capítulo) pero de ahí a que en el fic acabaran mal,… ya habían hecho paces. Además se puede decir que tiene una deuda de vida con ella, la salvó de una buena en la batalla. Así que eso debería de unirlas más que distanciarlas y además nuestra Hermione ya se dio cuenta que Harry no era para ella ni su verdadero amor, sino el reflejo que creó en ella Voldy (jajaja que cruel que soy a veces, normalmente… creo que siempre) te lo dije siento haberte decepcionado, creo que siempre lo consigo… una lastima pero eso es lo que hay. Me ha gustado eso de "ni en mis peores pesadillas" jajaja no se por que me ha hecho gracia. Y sí, yo entendí lo que querías decir solo que a la menda le da casi siempre por tergiversar las cosas (una que es rara con ganas) pues nada, te dejo con el capi, a ver si lo puedo subir ahora mismo. De nuevo felicidades, mil besos y también mil te queremos que no pienso dejarme a Mahe atrás en eso ) Cuídate mucho.

**Dum:** Te he echado de menos, espero que este bien y que tu ausencia sea solo denotante de que estas muy liado en tu vida muggle. Pero deseo que todo vaya bien. Nos vemos y espero que si estas muy liado las cosas mejoren.

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 63: MI FAMILIA**

(Por Nigriv)

Estaba realmente agotada aunque la presión no le había dejado percatarse de ello hasta que se había relajado. Desde que Sirius entró de nuevo en el velo ella había permanecido en el Ministerio, casi todo el tiempo en la Sala de la Muerte; sentada hacia la mitad de las gradas que rodeaban aquel antiguo y extraño arco, anotando y observando cada pequeño cambio que acontecía a este lado, cualquier insustancial brisa, algún que otro susurro más elevado... Pero estas manifestaciones eran tan insignificantes, leves y momentáneas, que dudaba de que sus apuntes tuvieran provecho alguno en el posterior estudio. Y mientras permanecía allí sentada, pensando por que aquel arco no ejercía su atracción sobre ella al igual que lo hiciera con sus amigos, Harry, Ginny e incluso Neville, deseaba intensamente que Sirius se estuviera empleando a fondo en su trabajo y que, a su vuelta, trajera pruebas concluyentes que justificaran esta arriesgada y voluntaria incursión a ese mundo. Pero tenía que olvidarse del trabajo por unas horas, lo necesitaba y al menos, esta noche, debía descansar en condiciones ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

No sabía como, pero el caso es que lo había conseguido. A pesar de que ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio, aquella zona era una zona de acceso restringido a la que solo inefables y algunas otras autoridades podían acceder y, sin embargo, él había logrado llegar hasta ella. Para no comenzar otra discusión no quiso saber si le había pedido el favor a su padre y se limitó a pensar que se las hubiera ingeniado para saltarse todos los controles; de cualquier modo él y Harry se habían pasado media vida haciéndolo en Hogwarts y además, ya se conocía el camino hasta la Sala.

Quizás debía de haber trabajado menos y ocuparse más de su vida, quizás así habría podido mantener el secreto referente a Sirius y su misión, pero no lo había hecho y no le quedó más opción que contarle la verdad cuando se presentó ante ella reclamándole su ausencia. Y es que justo el día anterior a que Sirius emprendiera tal viaje habían tenido, podría decirse, su primera gran pelea de enamorados y, como no, el motivo fue su trabajo. Y tuvo que contárselo al verlo allí, reclamándole enfadado dos días de no dar señales de vida ni responder a sus múltiples mensajes de disculpa, incluso vía telefónica, que por desgracia no había llegado a escuchar pues a su madre le había parecido tan irreal y disparatado que lo borró del contestador sin recordar siquiera que un mago pudiera estar usando tal método de comunicación. En estas condiciones y sin querer empeorar las cosas¿cómo no iba a contarle la verdad? Con el agua hasta el cuello sonrió como no lo hizo ante él al recordar su reacción jocosa, creyendo que con aquella explicación le daba la excusa más tonta para no perdonarle, y hundió la cara entre las burbujas de su baño hasta la nariz expulsando el aire y creando decenas de pompas para expulsar así la rabia que le provocaba que su novio fuera a veces tan ingenio y tan crédulo del arrojo de los demás.

La situación fue bastante tensa hasta que logró hacerle entender la dimensión del caso pero cuando lo logró, Ron al fin la escuchó atentamente y se comportó como solía hacer; se puso nervioso, histérico, gritó que Harry debía de saberlo y de nuevo volvió la discusión. Su reticencia a abandonar la sala tampoco ayudó, pero finalmente fue la clave para hacerle entender que Harry no podía saber nada hasta que el tiempo pedido por Sirius se cumpliese. Ron quería que fuera a casa a descansar y ella creía no poder permitírselo, él quería alertar a Harry y ella sabía que no podía dejar que lo hiciera. Con una propuesta que no satisfacía a ninguno de los dos, él no le diría nada a Harry si lo dejaba acompañarla a casa esta noche, quedó zanjada la cuestión. O eso pensaba Hermione, pues ella había cumplido su parte del trato. Ron la había llevado a cenar y con la reconciliación se le hizo tarde, aunque aquellas horas compartidas con él habían sido, sin duda, su mejor descanso. Pero por eso ya era casi media noche y aún no se había acostado a pesar de todo el cansancio.

Salía del baño, en pijama y bostezando, cuando su madre la paró en mitad del pasillo. "Un comunicado urgente" le advirtió. El sueño le desapareció instantáneamente y bajó las escaleras corriendo en dirección al salón. Desde que se hiciera inefable su casa era un poco más mágica, y eso incluía sin duda una chimenea conectada a la red flu, aunque en su caso era de uso restringido y solo para asuntos ministeriales. Ideando mil problemas diferentes llegó al salón con el corazón acelerado y aún así, la presencia de una cabeza inesperada en el fuego, fue capaz de sobresaltarla mucho más de lo que estaba.

-¿Lupin?- Preguntó temerosa mientras se agachaba ante las llamas.

-Perdona las horas Hermione pero es... importante.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Otro ataque?

-No pero Harry… está con Sirius.- Se limitó a decir.

-¿QUÉ?- Su grito fue de pura angustia.- Eso es imposible- Dijo más para sí misma. Lupin no respondió, bien sabía él que nada era imposible si en ello participaban un Potter y un Black.- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?. ¿Y cuando?

- Harry recibió una lechuza tras la cena, hace horas que entró.

-¡Lo mato!- Exclamó la chica dejando a Lupin sin saber qué decir.- ¡Ron no sale de esta!- Añadió golpeando el suelo con el pie.

-Te necesitamos aquí, Hermione.

-Sí, sí… Claro. Apareceré a las puertas de los cerdos alados dentro de unos minutos.

-Eso no será necesario, puedes usar la red flu.

-¿Hasta Hogwarts?- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Dumbledore lo ha organizado todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-Diez minutos- Respondió presta, poniéndose en pie.- Quince, mejor- Se contradijo.

-Bien, volveré a comunicar entonces. Hasta ahora.- Se despidió.

Algo confusa por la poca información y tremendamente enfadada con Ron por no cumplir su promesa, se apareció en su dormitorio vistiéndose rápidamente y recogiendo todas sus notas por si le hacían faltan. "Siempre metida en líos", le reprochó levemente su madre al decirle que partía hacia la escuela. Lupin comunicó de nuevo en el tiempo acordado y ella ya lo esperaba ante la chimenea dispuesta. Cuando dejó de girar no se sorprendió al encontrarse en el mismísimo despacho del director.

-Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore.- Saludó alzando la cabeza hacia el hombre sentado tras su mesa.- Remus…

-No tan buenas señorita Granger.- Replicó Albus.- Preferiría verla en otra situación.

-Sin duda pero… contadme.- Fue Remus quien tomó la palabra para explicarle.

-Nada más enterarse, Harry fue corriendo hasta el espejo, llamó a Sirius con la intención de hacerlo volver pero al parecer él se negó a salir aún. Según ha contado Mahe, la única presente en ese momento, Harry lo amenazó con ir a buscarlo desde el Ministerio pero finalmente no le hizo falta, logró convencerlo para que lo llamara desde dentro y… En fin, Harry desapareció repentinamente sin que ni siquiera Mahe pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Y cómo van a volver?- Preguntó tras un breve silencio meditabundo.- Harry era la esperanza de Sirius.- Comentó preocupada.

-Antes de marcharse Harry aseguró a Mahe que volvería a su llamada. Hace horas de esto y aunque ella no ha dejado de reclamarle, él aún no ha dado ningún tipo de señal.

-El tiempo dentro del velo no trascurre igual que aquí.- Afirmó convencida.- Puede que para él solo hayan pasado minutos, segundos incluso. Quizás por eso no ha respondido a su llamada.- Explicó acelerada por los nervios.- O quizás no la oye.

-¡No digas eso ni en broma!- Replicó Remus perdiendo la serenidad.

-Es culpa mía- Explicó compungida.- No debí revelárselo a Ron.

-El maravilloso trío Gryffindor¡como no!- Interrumpió desde las sombras una voz sarcásticamente molesta.- Y el más inconsciente ese Potter- Añadió despectivamente.

-Severus…- Le llamó la atención Dumbledore.

-Profesor Snape, no le había visto.- Se disculpó con el hombre que la miró despreciativamente.

-Virginia me pidió que te avisara.- Dijo Lupin reclamándole su atención.- Tienes que hablar con Mahe, ayudarla en todo lo que puedas.

-¿Cómo está?- Se interesó por su amiga.

-Mal, pero sobre todo muy asustada. Quizás ni quiera hablar contigo.

-Comprendo pero… Remus, da la impresión de que estés más preocupada por ella que por Harry o por Sirius.

-Y así es.- Confirmó.

-¿Y no debería de estarlo otro?- Preguntó imprudentemente aunque bajando la voz.

La reacción del aludido no se hizo esperar y saliendo de las sombras avanzó veloz hasta pararse frente a ella, clavando su negra y fría mirada en una muchacha ahora más cohibida de lo que estuvo en su presencia o en una de sus clases.

-Cierre la boca Granger. Ya ha provocado bastante calamidad por hoy.

Y dicho esto, sin nada más que una asesina mirada esta vez dirigida hacia Lupin, giró sobre sí mismo y abandonó el despacho del director.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nada más salir de la sala donde Mahe permanecía ante Oesed, Guilmain se había dejado caer contra la pared de un pasillo lo suficientemente alejado ya como para no percibir tan intensamente los agobios y el dolor de su hija y, cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente tratando de buscar, en la fuente de su poder, algo de serenidad. Pero fue inútil, lo antiguo esta vez no palió ni uno solo de todos los miedos, propios y ajenos, que la estancia en esa aula en desuso le habían producido. El ejercicio de concentración solo le sirvió para restarle un tiempo que ahora mismo creía vital.

Había pronunciado la contraseña absorta en sus pensamientos, sin pararse esta vez a tocar, como solía hacer cada vez que acudía al despacho, la impresionante figura del fénix que la recibía. Y aún abstraída, pensando en mil y una posibilidades, ascendía por aquella rampa giratoria desesperadamente confiada en que Dumbledore pudiera arreglar la situación. Aún estaba a medio camino cuando Snape pasó junto a ella como una exhalación, descendiendo con paso rápido la rampa que contrapuestamente ascendía, murmurando enojado y ajeno a todo, incluso a su presencia, hasta que casi chocan debido a su celeridad.

-¿Qué diablos pasó ahora Snape?- Preguntó airada, girándose hacia él en uno de sus prontos violentos en situaciones de temor.

Al igual que ella, pero manteniendo la distancia, él también detuvo sus pasos y durante el mínimo instante que le dedicó, su mirada destiló un profundo rencor. Acto seguido, sin mediar palabra, continuó su descenso mientras ella continuaba subiendo impulsada con el mecánico avance, viéndolo marchar hasta que el girar de la escalera le hizo perderle de vista. Hubiera querido saber el por qué de ese gesto pero nada más entrar al despacho del director la temprana e inesperada presencia de Hermione le hizo olvidar cualquier hecho superfluo y se dedicó a centrar toda su atención en la recién llegada. Ahora mismo solo le importaba su hija y… su corazón.

xxxxxxxxxx

Dentro de un mundo tan imaginario como real fue en su tiempo, Sirius y Harry avanzaron en silencio, el chico mirando ensimismado a su alrededor, disfrutando del sol y la calidez de un paisaje que tal vez debería de recordar de su niñez. Unos metros más allá se paró repentinamente, excitado por la certeza de saber que aquel camino le llevaría hasta aquellos cuya presencia tanto había anhelado a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Por qué te paras?- Preguntó Sirius girándose hacia él.

-Es que…- Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. -¿Qué les diré?– Su padrino lo miró un instante profundamente y entonces sonrió.

-Me gusta tú… 'preocupación'.- Dijo teniendo que pararse a pensar la palabra mientras Harry lo miraba desconcertado.- Si eres capaz de angustiarte por esto tal vez este lugar no te afecte igual que a los demás.- Harry hizo una mueca desganada al escucharle, en realidad no era angustia ni malestar lo que sentía, solo se percibía apabullado y superado ante el hecho de poder hacer realidad su eterno deseo.- Pero eso me recuerda algo.- Continuó Sirius acercándosele un poco y clavando sus ojos en los de él.- Conforme pase el tiempo este lugar cada vez tendrá más influencia sobre ti y no debes de olvidar, en ningún momento, que es tu mente y el poder de tus más preciados deseos lo que prevalece aquí dentro.- El joven asintió silencioso, realmente se sentía tan sereno y en paz que casi no ponía atención a lo que le decía su padrino pues le parecía superfluo.- Por que desear demasiado no siempre es bueno, y mucho menos aquí.

-Sirius¿qué intentas decirme?

-Esto… Que no pienses demasiado. Déjate llevar por el mundo que yo he creado, en él encontrarás todo lo que anhelabas al venir y así no corremos peligro de que tu poder se descontrole.

Aunque su faz estaba relajada Sirius parecía hablarle todo lo serio y contundente que ese lugar permitía y aún así Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, sus ojos chispeantes al responder divertido.

-Pero si lo hago… podría resultar una gran aventura¿verdad?

Por un momento pensó que le daría la razón, que alentaría su idea al igual que antaño alentara a los merodeadores hacia las más disparatadas travesuras. Más por el contrario Sirius miró un momento hacia atrás, su vista enfocada en el camino por el que habían venido, y su cara se ensombreció incomprensiblemente ante los ojos de Harry.

-¿Pasa algo?.- Inquirió con tranquilidad.

_"Apenas nos alejado del velo y no lo siente; no escucha el llanto de quien ha dejado atrás, ni parece afectarle este lugar como a mí cuando llegué la primera vez"_ Razonó para sí mismo Sirius. _"Me gustaría saber si se debe a su deseo de venir, a que su llegada no ha sido traumática, a que esto es parte de mi realidad y no de la suya o simplemente es… por él y por su poder."_

-Sirius,- le reclamó - quiero ver a mis …

-Silencio.- Lo acalló, moviéndose rápidamente para taparle la boca con la mano antes de que pronunciara la palabra.- ¿Es que no me has escuchado?- Le reprendió. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros sonriente.

-Perdemos el tiempo.- Replicó.

-Está bien, ya vamos, pero te hice aparecer aquí, y no en la casa, por que debes de prometerme algo antes de llegar.

-¡Hecho!- Concedió sin ni siquiera preguntar, deseoso solo de seguir adelante.

-Primero; separarás pensamientos, deseos y palabras mientras permanezcas aquí, pues es la voz la que materializa y tú podrías alterar el mundo entero sin proponértelo.

-De acuerdo.- Confirmó aburrido.- Lo intentaré.

-Y segundo y más importante; no saldrá nombre propio de tu boca que pueda invocar aquí a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera el de ellos?- Preguntó contrariado.

-Ellos ya están aquí Harry.

-Entonces, te lo prometo, pero solo si me llevas con ellos ya.- Sirius sonrió ante la impaciencia del chico, cerró los ojos un instante y los volvió a abrir fijándolos en él para no perderse su reacción.

-Ya estamos aquí.

A la voz de su padrino Harry giró sobre sí mismo para descubrir sorprendido que, a pesar de no haberse movido del sitio, una construcción había aparecido de la nada a sus espaldas. Unos metros más allá divisó un muro de piedra, de altura aproximada a la cintura de un hombre adulto, recubierto por una hiedra muy cuidada en su lado izquierdo, el de mayor longitud. Una puerta de madera oscura se abría en él justo enfrente de la puerta principal de la casa, situada más allá de un pequeño jardín. La sonrisa presente en su cara se amplió al fijarse en ella. La fachada de piedra era longitudinal, con ventanas en sus dos plantas y el techo, de piedra más grisácea, era a dos aguas. Harry puso atención en redescubrir un hogar que no recordaba. En la planta superior había tres ventanas, dos hacia la izquierda y una más al otro lado, mientras que en la inferior había solo dos: a su derecha, coronada por un pequeño tejadillo a juego con el tejado, quedaba la puerta de entrada en cuyo centro se observaba una cristalera enmarcada de madera blanca, la cual, como todas las ventanas del resto de la casa, se dividía en seis pequeños rectángulos por finos travesaños.

Con la vista fija en la puerta principal avanzó sin decir palabra hasta la verja pero al intentar empujarla encontró resistencia. Contrariado iba a preguntar a Sirius cuando este, poniéndose a su lado, tiró de ella hacia fuera dejándole paso. No recordaba nada de su hogar, solo aquello que había visto en el espejo de doble dirección que usara su padre, pero nada más poner un pie en el jardín la nostalgia se apoderó de él y las imágenes de sus primeros recuerdos, Merlín sabría por qué olvidados, volvieron a él tan vívidamente que se detuvo suspirando.

-¿Te pasa algo?.- Preguntó extrañado Sirius a su reacción.

-¡Lo recuerdo!- Exclamó entusiasmado.- Papá me sostenía por la manos aquí.- Dijo desplazándose rápidamente hacia su izquierda.- Y mamá estaba allí en frente.- Añadió señalando al otro lado.- Fueron mis primeros pasos Sirius, aquí justamente.- El hombre asintió sonriendo.- Mamá me animaba a ir hacia ella; di un paso y entonces papá me soltó, el segundo aún lo di seguro pero al tercero me desequilibré y, aunque quería llegar junto a mamá, caí al suelo.

-Sí, pero no lo llegaste a tocar.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.- El pequeño Potter había decidido aquel día llegar hasta su madre y, puesto que no pudo hacerlo caminando, usó la magia instintivamente.

-¿Cómo?- Murmuró Harry.

-Lo que te digo, antes de caer y antes incluso de que Lily llegara hasta ti, tu cuerpo se elevó ligeramente en el aire y cuando tu madre se agachaba a recogerte te tomó al vuelo entre sus brazos donde comenzaste a reír encantado. Ellos creyeron que fue cosa mía pero fuiste tú.

-Pero tú no estabas, no te recuerdo.

-Yo estaba apontocado en la puerta, observándoos desde allí.

-¡AH!

-Pero déjate de recuerdos, si no me equivoco revivirás muchos mientras estés aquí, vamos ya a lo que has venido.- Y dicho esto avanzó presuroso por el jardín hasta la casa, seguido de cerca por Harry.- Ya hemos llegado.- Exclamó sirius abriendo la puerta, más antes de que llegara a entrar Harry escuchó la voz de su padre y su respuesta.

-Habéis tardado mucho.

Harry se quedó clavado bajo el dintel. La imagen del salón que tenía ante sí era idéntica a la que tantas veces había visto en el espejo, un lugar muy acogedor decorado en rojo y magenta; todo el mobiliario estaba igual que entonces con la diferencia de que ahora sabía que las personas que lo miraban lo veían de verdad, y que eran "reales" y no un simple recuerdo proyectado desde un cristal mágico con un 'reflectare'. Imbuidos los cuatro en silencio, James se había acercado hasta Lily que, al oírles entrar, se había puesto en pie y permanecía sonriendo dulcemente y mirando con ojos humedecidos por la emoción hacia la puerta donde se había quedado su hijo, estático y tenso, sin mover más que los ojos de uno a otro. Harry parecía estar petrificado por el shock.

-¿Es que voy a tener que hacer las presentaciones o qué?- Inquirió Sirius molesto al ver que no reaccionaban. Harry parpadeó como saliendo de un trance, suspiró y alargando la mano al tiempo que avanzaba se acercó a Lily que correspondía ya a su gesto.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó cuando sus manos se encontraron.

-Mi niño.- Le correspondió ella abrazándole vehemente al encuentro.

Por un momento volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez estaba lleno de la más dulce emoción. Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar por su madre, saboreando cada instante de un encuentro largamente esperado. Pero fueron tan solo segundos pues abriendo los ojos y alzando la cabeza por encima del hombro izquierdo de Lily fijó su vista en la de su padre que sonreía a la visión algo más allá.

-¡Papá!- Le llamó con otro suspiro, tendiéndole la mano. James se acercó a ellos y los abrazó a ambos haciendo que quedaran fundidos en un mismo abrazo.

-Bienvenido a casa hijo.- Le saludó dejándole él también un beso sobre la frente, como un momento antes hiciera Lily.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el mundo había dejado de existir, que el tiempo se había detenido en el instante en que los tres Potter se habían fundido en tan silencioso y gratificante abrazo, creando un cuadro que transmitía a su visión infinita ternura y amor. Y cualquiera hubiera tenido razón, pues tiempo y espacio no existían en ese mundo más allá de la razón de la mente y los deseos del corazón. Pero Sirius, único espectador de tal imagen, no era cualquiera, ni mucho menos paciente, así que tomando asiento en un sillón habló sacando a los tres de ese encuentro.

-Creo que esta precisamente ha sido mi imagen más deseada en todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí.

-No… no me lo puedo creer.- Afirmó Harry un poco pasmado.- Estáis aquí, sois reales…- Añadió sin dejar de tocarles a cada uno con una mano.- Ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños hubiera imaginado nada así.- Reconoció emocionado. Lily correspondió el suspiro de su hijo y mirándole dulcemente se acercó a él volviendo a besarle.

-Esto es un regalo del cielo también para nosotros Harry.

-Me has llamado muchas cosas Lily – Irrumpió de nuevo la voz de Sirius desde su sillón- Pero creo que es la primera vez que utilizas el "cielo".

-Y este es nuestro más modesto Canuto- Agregó James pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros a su hijo.- Aunque estoy seguro de que lo conoces bien.

-No tanto como quisiera.- Alegó. Y seguro que mamá es capaz de darme una visión muy diferente de él e incluso de ti,- añadió sonriendo pícaramente a su padre- de la que él me ha contado.

-Harry, hijo mío… siento que este tenga que ser uno de los primeros consejos míos que escuches pero…. Respecto a los merodeadores, nunca creas a tu madre.

-¡James!- Replicó Lily haciéndole a un lado y tomando a Harry de las manos.- Ni caso, yo solo te daré otra perspectiva de la verdad que ellos no son capaces de reconocer.

-Sí, sí…- Murmuraron a dúo los dos hombres, obteniendo una mirada reprochadora que los hizo enmudecer.

-Pero ven Harry, sentémoslos, ahora somos nosotros quienes queremos saber. Te hemos visto crecer todo este tiempo, hemos estado junto a ti, pero son muchas las cosas que no sabemos.

-Como yo…- suspiró Harry, pero la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos delataba cierta felicidad en la melancolía de la ignorancia, como si precisamente en este instante esto fuera lo mejor de todo.

Durante horas no pasadas los Potter permanecieron en el salón, hablando sin cesar y, aunque él también participaba y disfrutaba del encuentro, Sirius era más nervioso, más consciente de que estaba desaprovechando un tiempo que quizás más nunca podría recuperar, pues la llegada de su ahijado, aunque anhelada y deseada al ofrecerle unas imágenes que nunca llegó a tener de la que consideraba su familia, en cierto modo había alterado un ápice sus más recónditos deseos al volver al velo; y esto le hacía sentir un poco incomodo cada vez que sus pensamientos giraban en torno a otros hechos y momentos que no se atrevía a revivir o recrear debido a su presencia.

Aprovechando que Lily se había empeñado en preparar un gran banquete a su hijo por todos aquellos que nunca le pudo ofrecer, Sirius se escabulló del salón y subió ala planta de arriba. James y Harry ni notaron su ausencia al parecer, hasta que su atronadora voz reverberó desde la entrada, entre la cocina y el salón, haciendo que los dos se pusieran en pie atentos.

-¡Lily!. ¿No echas de menos algo?. ¿Dónde está?- La joven salió de la cocina limpiándose las manos.

-Desapareció… justo en el mismo instante en que llegó aquí.

-¿Y no me lo has dicho?. ¿Con lo feliz que estabas? No me lo puedo creer después de tanta insistencia en que te lo trajera nada más llegar. – Lily sonrió dulcemente aunque un poco apenada quizás, pero avanzó hacia Harry que observaba sorprendido la conversación y colocándole las manos sobre los hombros respondió a Sirius convencida.

-¿Debería de hacerlo cuando tengo al real?

-¡Pero es igual y a la vez diferente! No me lo puedes negar.- Replicó, como si aquella respuesta pareciera una ofensa.

-¿De qué habláis?- Los interrumpió Harry, totalmente ignorante de a qué se estaba refiriendo su padrino.

-De ti.- Sonó a una la voz de los tres adultos.

-¡AH!- Exclamó como si tal cosa.- Pues no me entero de nada.

-Antes de que llegaras Sirius…

-Déjame a mí Lily- la interrumpió.- Verás que rápido lo comprende.- Añadió acercándose a él.- Mantén los brazos así y ten cuidado.- Le advirtió colocándole los brazos unos sobre otro, un poquito inclinados para mayor sorpresa del joven.- Y ahora Harry…- Sirius sonrió picadamente, mirándole directamente a los ojos, los cuales aún mostraban su incertidumbre- … Te presento a Jimmy.

Perdido en la mirada de su padrino, y sin saber qué se proponía hacer, Harry sintió un peso aparecer entre sus brazos e instintivamente los apretó un poco contra su pecho mientras descendía los ojos para descubrir, sorprendido, la presencia de un bebé entre ellos.

-Salúdate a ti mismo.- Comentó divertido ante el pasmo del chico y la atenta mirada de sus padres que no le quitaban ojo de encima mirándole ensimismados, los ojos de Lily llenos de una profunda emoción.

-¿Qué…?. ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó tartamudeando por la impresión, su cerebro aun sin procesar lo que sus ojos le revelaban.

Ninguno le respondió, los tres parecían pendientes de él y del bebé que movía sus pequeñas manitas totalmente despreocupado, pensando quizás que estaba en los brazos de su padre. Por un momento Harry lo miró extasiado y cuando al fin reaccionó su cara aún permanecía estática.

-Mamá…- Dijo alzando la mirada hacia ella que sonreía, los ojos brillantes de felicidad.- ¡Soy yo!- Exclamó. Los tres rieron a su reacción.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-Ambos sois el mismo, pero no inseparables para mí Harry.- Explicó Sirius.

Harry no le escuchó. Volvió a bajar la vista y reacomodando al bebé sobre su brazo izquierdo comenzó a recorrer su carita, acariciándole tiernamente con las yemas de los dedos. La sonrisa ilusionada le apareció en la cara cuando aquellos ojitos verdes, tan iguales y tan diferentes aún a los suyos, se fijaron en él con atención soltando una parrafada de balbuceos tan incoherentes como animados, como si solo en ese momento el pequeño descubriera que aquel que lo sostenía, aunque muy parecido a él, no era su padre. Su diestra se deslizó desde la mejilla al pelo del infante descubriendo que ya desde tan pequeño se le encrespaba en ese característico e indomable remolino Potter. Para Harry observar a Jimmy era como descubrirse a sí mismo. Inconscientemente sus dedos bajaron por su cabeza y, apartando el mechón de pelo que cubría su frente se pararon ahí. Los ojos se le ensombrecieron mientras su diestra se dirigía ahora a su propia frente.

-Aún no tengo la cicatriz.- Comentó con lo que sin duda fue el primer deje de tristeza que su voz mostró dentro de un mundo donde ésta parecía imposible de percibir ni comunicar.

La primera en reaccionar a su comentario fue Lily que rápidamente se acercó a ellos y, mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla del Harry adulto, se inclinó sobre su bebé besándole la frente allí donde él reclamaba la ausencia de una marca que no siempre le había acompañado, aunque solo ahora fuera consciente de ello.

-Jimmy aún no cumple el año Harry.- Explicó suspirando. James y Sirius parecían haber decidido que ella era la más indicada para resolver esta situación, más ella se mostraba temerosa al pensamiento de cual sería ahora su próxima reacción. Pero esta les dejó desconcertados a todos cuando alzó la cabeza sonriente, clavando la mirada en su madre y hablando entusiasmado.

-¡Es genial! Es… ¡Es como tener un hermano! Otro de mis deseos más profundos de niño cuando tan solo me sentía.

-Pues ahora lo puedes disfrutar.- Intervino James avanzando hacia ellos, pues ya estaba ansioso por acercárseles.- Pero te aseguro que después de un par de pañales y algún que otro biberón no te parecerá tan genial.

-Lo dudo.- Afirmó divertido, alzando repentinamente a Jimmy con sus brazos hacia el aire, haciéndole reír agradecido al inesperado juego.- Si mal no recuerdo, me los comía muy bien a esta edad.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirió James, creyendo imposible que Harry recordara eso.

-Os he visto mil veces en tu espejo papá. Cada vez que me mostraba una escena de los tres juntos mi corazón daba un vuelco lleno de anhelo, e incluso creía rememorar sensaciones y olores olvidaos como… el aroma de mamá.- Terminó posando sus ojos sobre su madre quien suspiró emocionada al tiempo que le posaba la mano en la espalda dedicándole su más dulce sonrisa.

-Eso fue mientras que estuve aquí la otra vez-. Especificó Sirius a sus amigos que asintieron callados.

-Bien, la comida ya debe de estar lista.- Anunció Lily volviéndose a la cocina.- Muchachos, ayudadme a poner la mesa mientras Harry disfruta de sí mismo.

Ni siquiera un banquete de Hogwarts hubiera igualado aquel ágape, más cuando le reclamaron a Lily su exceso se defendió diciendo que era la primera vez que podía guisar para su hijo y que no se iba a privar de ese placer. Evidentemente no fue Harry quien se quejó al respecto, aunque en verdad comió en exceso, disfrutando tanto o más que su madre con cada bocado dado. Y también se estrenó dando su primer biberón pues a mitad del almuerzo Jimmy comenzó a quejarse de que no lo atendieran debidamente y él no quiso desaprovechar la ocasión. En cierto modo se sentía extraño al saberse entre sus propios brazos, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban fugazmente con los de su madre y veía la tierna sonrisa con la que los observaba a ambos, no podía más que estrechar al pequeño más aún entre sus brazos, sabiéndose en ese momento doblemente querido.

Aunque no daba esa impresión, el tiempo volaba literalmente en aquel lugar pero era Harry el único que no parecía consciente de ello, el único ajeno a nada más que lo que le rodeaba, su familia, pues se sentía tan feliz que nada más que aquellos que estaban con él tenían importancia.

-Jimmy debe de descansar Harry.- Le dijo Lily acercándose a ambos que jugaban sobre la alfombra.

-Un poquito más mamá, apenas acaba de llegar.

-No hijo, en realidad hace horas que debería de estar durmiendo. Aunque está tan encantado contigo que ni siquiera ha bostezado.

-Unos minutos- Insistió. Lily suspiró profundamente, negándole con la cabeza levemente mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo para tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos.

-No sabes lo que pides hijo.- Objetó entristecida para su sorpresa.- Tú también deberías de descansar un rato.

-Pero no estoy cansado.- Replicó poniéndose en pie y yendo tras ella que ya se dirigía hacia las escaleras para acostar a Jimmy quien permanecía acurrucado entre sus brazos igual que tantas veces lo vio reflejado en el espejo.- Al contrario, me siento más vivo que nunca.

-Aún así te hará bien descansar Harry.- Pareció reprenderle Lily girando apenas la cabeza sobre su hombro y mirándole de soslayo a sus últimas palabras.

Llegaban ya al final de la escalera cuando se encontraron con James y Sirius que bajaban. James se acercó a Lily y besó al bebé deseándole buenas noches. Su madre avanzaba de nuevo cuando su voz la retuvo.

-Mamá, te pasas mi habitación.- Lily se giró hacia él observándole tan callada como los dos hombres que permanecían a su espalda.- Es aquí¿verdad?- Precisó acercándose a una puerta cerrada a la derecha. Rápidamente Lily fue hacia él y llegó a pararle la mano justo en el momento en que Harry comenzaba a girar el pomo.

-Ahora Jimmy duerme en nuestro dormitorio.- Aclaró Lily apenada.

-¿Por qué?- Se limitó a preguntar. Lily retuvo el aliento desconcertada.

-Por que te prefiero cerca de mí.- Respondió apretándolo contra su pecho, tratando de paliar el dolor de su corazón con el contacto de su bebé y el desconcierto del joven que la miraba extrañado con una sonrisa, más sus ojos la traicionaron titilando incontrolados.- Ven, - le pidió tomándole de la mano y tirando de él levemente para alejarle de la puerta- quédate con él hasta que se duerma. Pero nada de juegos¿eh?. También tú deberías de descansar un rato.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy cansado- Le replicó ajeno a los sentimientos que acaba de causar en sus padres.- Pero me quedaré con él si así lo quieres.

Un momento después, tras dejarlos a ambos acomodados, Lily volvió al descansillo donde James y Sirius la esperaban hablando entre ellos con susurros. Su cara, totalmente sombría, denotaba claramente su preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí Sirius?

-No lo se, eso estábamos comentando.

-Es imposible que recuerde cual era su dormitorio y no recuerde todo lo demás. Que fue ahí donde… - La voz se le quebró y no logró ni quiso terminar la frase.

- Quizás, pero vosotros mismos me enseñasteis que en este mundo no existe el sufrimiento, no tiene por qué recordarlo si no lo desea.

-Y sin embargo,- agregó James también angustiado- es conciente de que nos perdió y rato antes tocó su cicatriz.- La evidencia volvió a dejarles en silencio, el único rostro no tan preocupado el de Sirius, quien no podía resistir totalmente la influencia de aquel lugar a pesar de que ya se imponía a él en muchas otras cosas.

-Esto no me gusta- Comentó Lily inclinando la cabeza pesarosa. James se acercó a ella abrazándola para consolarla.

- No te preocupes cariño,- susurró a su oído- seguro que no es nada…

Lily permaneció callada, pero enterró su rostro sobre el pecho de James ocultándole así su desazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche era calmada y silenciosa. La supuesta paz del castillo debería poder respirarse, mucho más en la quietud sobrenatural que precede a la mágica hora que divide, en apenas un segundo, el día anterior del posterior. Dicha paz solía percibirse en el colegio a estas horas, más en estos tiempos oscuros pocos de sus habitantes adultos podían siquiera aprovecharse de ella para calmar sus miedos e inquietudes y, aunque siempre existe la dichosa excepción que confirma la regla, sin duda alguna para nadie, esa no era ella.

Llevaba horas allí sentada; sus glúteos entumecidos ya al contacto del frío suelo, sus piernas y rodillas anquilosadas sin notar apenas el sostén que le daban sus brazos. Nada en ella se movía, su cuerpo permanecía estático, su tronco rígido y su cabeza erguida con la vista empañada clavada en el cristal. La quietud a su alrededor era absoluta y solo su respiración daba un toque de monotonía al profundo silencio, tanto interno como externo, donde mentalmente su raciocinio la hacía repetir, una y mil veces hasta la saciedad, una única frase profundamente anhelada cual si de un poderoso mantra se tratase; "Vuelve mi amor".

Tres noches y sus dos días, uno más que comenzaba en este mismo momento sin que él hubiera vuelto.

La imagen reflejada en el espejo era tan deseada como irreal y por eso, observar su reflejo junto al de ella no hacía más que martirizar su ya maltrecho y solitario corazón. Y aún así, a pesar del dolor que aquella escena le infligía al recordarle con mayor intensidad su ausencia, aún así, era mucho mejor mantener la concentración en aquella ilusión; pues cuando bajaba la guardia, cuando totalmente agotada su cabeza dejaba de repetir conscientemente el único deseo de su alma, el cristal se volvía opaco por arte de magia y tras unos segundos de oscuridad, la imagen que entonces le devolvía era la de una joven que parece envejecida antinatura, pálida y demacrada esperando de por vida ante un espejo, con unas profundas ojeras muestra sin duda de un mal muy avanzado que en apenas dos días había comenzado a corroerla.

Tampoco hoy acudía a su llamada y su inicial reticencia y desconfianza para consigo misma no hacían más que aumentar y propagarse dentro de ella como una gangrena maligna que tratara de carcomer y corromper hasta lo más puro de su alma, haciendo que su débil voluntad se rindiera a la flaqueza y a la imposibilidad.

Sin embargo, como en otras muchas ocasiones en momentos difíciles, algo se revelaba finalmente en su interior recordándole que él tenía razón, que tratándose de deseo por él y hacia él nadie como ella podría lograr traerle de vuelta. Y entonces, aún sin saber de donde, lograba sacar fuerzas de la nada para volver a enfocar su mirada sobre Oesed, recreando la imagen de su amor y llamando a gritos de esperanza callados a su corazón.

Así se encontraba cuando un leve sonido a su espalda ni siquiera rompió su concentración. Cruzando las manos bajo las mangas de su túnica el recién llegado esperó en silencio, la vista fija donde mismo la joven, la imagen allí reflejada a sus ojos atrayéndole irremediablemente como a cualquier otro que se asomara a Oesed, excepto quizás, como excepción a la regla, a ella.

-Como me recuerdas a Harry.- Roto el silencio y con el su trance, Mahe volteó desganada la cabeza para descubrir su presencia.

-Profesor Dumbledore.- Murmuró casi sin voz, viéndole de pie algo distanciado de ella.

- Lógico, - anotó con una leve sonrisa mientras se le acercaba- aunque no creo tener que explicarte el porqué.- Mahe cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza.- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Preguntó mientras que ya lo hacía. La chica calló pensando si acaso tendría razón comentarle que prefería estar sola cuando el director ya se había acomodado a su izquierda y parecía dispuesto a no querer marchar.- Aunque el mal ya se cernía sobre él, aquellos aún eran buenos tiempos.- Mahe suspiró agobiada, lo que menos deseaba ahora mismo era rememorar un viaje nostálgico al pasado.- Cuando Harry descubrió las delicias de Oesed…

-¿Delicias?- Inquirió molesta, seca, mirando al director tan indignada como si estuviera loco al usar ese calificativo.

-Así lo define la mayoría de los que lo conocen.- Mahe arrugó el entrecejo e iba a replicar algo cuando Albus se impuso a ella.- Como te decía, cuando Harry descubrió el espejo se comportaba, salvando las diferencias claro, de un modo muy similar a como lo haces tú.- Mahe se revolvió incómoda sobre su posición, se sabía bien la historia, nada tenía que ver con su situación.- Llegaba, se dejaba caer en el suelo frente al espejo y no apartaba ojo de él en toda la noche, como tú.

Por un momento Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, esperando quizás una reacción por parte de la joven que no llegó. Mahe solo quería que le acabara de hablar y se marcharse dejándola sola de nuevo, no pensaba alentar su parsimonia y enervante cháchara.

-Sin duda,- continuó entonces- lo que más os diferencia es que la mayoría del tiempo él sonreía ante su visión y tú no.- Aquello la exasperó y girándose violentamente hacia él respondió airada y con un indiscutible tono de agresividad.

-¿Acaso tengo motivos para hacerlo?

-Está claro que no.- Respondió con firmeza, manteniéndole profundamente la mirada e ignorando deliberadamente su rabioso pronto.- Pero quizás no deberías preocuparte tanto Mahe, aún es pronto.- De nuevo giró su cuerpo hacia el espejo y, apretándose aún más las rodillas contra el cuerpo, descargó así parte de la tensión que mantener aquella conversación le estaba produciendo. Logró tragarse gran parte de la rabia que sabía no debía expresar contra el director pero fue incapaz de controlarse totalmente al volver a hablar.

-¿Es que acaso no le importa? Harry está dentro de ese dichoso velo, de ese mundo ideal del que nadie quiere ni puede volver y del que solo él sabe como hacer que salgan. ¡Y usted me dice que no me preocupe!

Mahe habló tan rápido que al terminar tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de proseguir aunque, por su actitud, Dumbledore parecía dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciera falta hasta que ella soltase toda su inquietud. Ante la ausencia de reacción del hombre la energía retenida en su interior se expandió en una oleada que hizo reverberar el aire, aumentando con ello el efecto de su involuntaria alza de voz.

-Uno de sus herederos está ahí dentro- recalcó señalando el espejo- y usted ni se inmuta.- Le echó en cara tremendamente dolida.

-¡MAHE!.- La llamó con la voz tan contundente que la hizo retener el aliento a la espera de una buena reprimenda a su falta de respeto, pero tras unos segundos sus ojos se dulcificaron y su voz ciertamente destiló pena.- Sabes que no soy así.- Mahe se encogió sobre sí misma cerrando un instante los ojos, consciente de que había descargado sobre el director una rabia e impotencia ajena a él. Como si el hombre se hubiera percatado de ello su siguiente frase pareció darle la razón.- A diferencia de otros, aunque este colegio es muy importante para mí, siempre lo fueron mucho más todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, desde el más aventajado al más torpe de ellos, así como cada persona y criatura que habita el castillo y sus terrenos.- La preocupación en su voz y el dolor que parecía desprender la serenaron.- Nunca antepuse a esto condición, sangre ni poder. Si esta noche acudí aquí fue por ti y por Harry, deberías de saberlo Mahe.- Connotó ahora sí radoptando un tono reprochador.

-Lo siento, yo…

-Tienes miedo.- Terminó por ella posándole levemente la mano en la rodilla.- Lo se y te comprendo. No sabes cuantas veces he temido por él durante estos años, aunque en este momento no pueda más que afirmar que solo ansío su vuelta, sin miedo alguno ni preocupación.- Mahe creyó no haberlo escuchado bien.

-¿De verdad no teme que se quede?

-Harry ha ido en post de un deseo, el mismo deseo que lo traía aquí antiguamente. Esto no será más que otra gran aventura que contar a su regreso, estoy seguro.

-Pues yo no.

-Eso se debe a que yo confío en ti y tú no.- Mahe frunció el ceño, no hacía falta que se lo recordara directamente.- Has logrado hechos más difíciles que este, sé que no le vas a fallar.

-Pero no responde a mí llama- Se lamentó, la voz quejosa y las lágrimas aflorando ya a sus ojos incontenidas.

-Ese es el gran defecto de la juventud; las prisas, las impaciencias, el quererlo conseguir todo en un instante solo por que lo desean cuando en esta vida, sin duda, para todo hay un tiempo.

Sin poderse contener más Mahe cubrió su cara con sus manos y se dejó vencer desconsolada al llanto. Así que el consejo del todopoderoso Albus Dumbledore era simplemente que esperara y no se preocupara. Como si eso fuera fácil. Momentos después sintió como el director le acariciaba el pelo suavemente, dejándole deslizar la mano desde la frente a la coronilla, haciendo quizás que ese gesto fuera el responsable de la leve disminución que sintió en el fuerte dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba. Un poco más consolada alzó la vista, aún empañada, hacia él y trató de sonreírle mientras que él la miraba enternecido poniéndose en pie.

-Hace años, en su tercera visita al espejo, le advertí a Harry que este objeto no da conocimiento ni verdad. Si ya con esa edad me demostró con creces controlar sus más profundos deseos, el curso pasado, y con mi propio consentimiento, aún lo ratificó. Él sabe que ese mundo no es real pero… ¿Puedo confiar en que tú no te dejes consumir ante su reflejo mientras lo esperas?

Mahe retuvo el aliento hasta que el pecho le intentó reventar de dolor físico y, aún con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa por aquella advertencia, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente azorada, evitando responder como evitó cruzar su mirada con él para que no descubriera la verdad.

-No voy a prohibirte que vengas Mahe, - por un momento la joven tembló estremecida- es tu privilegio hacerlo cuando y cuanto quieras. Pero me gustaría que, en la medida de lo posible, mantuvieras el ritmo de Hogwarts. No por el colegio- se apresuró a aclarar- sino por ti. Recuerda que no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir.- Mahe suspiró resignada más por un instante la furia volvió a su voz al replicarle dolida.

-Pues él lo ha hecho.

-Sí- Respondió Albus con un extraño brillo en los ojos que la impactó tanto como su última apreciación antes de marchar- Pero él… Simplemente es Harry.

* * *

¿Alguien se está preguntando quién es Jimmy o de dónde ha salido?. Pues mal hecho, esa es otra historia que ya está contada en "EL único que regresó" así que si estaís perdidos ya teneís el Orientame.

Bueno, hoy casi que me despido de vosotros por un tiempo, ahora viene a contaros Mahe que ya hace tiempo que no sube. y la verdad por un lado me resulta un alivio, a ver si con menos presión y un poco más de tiempo puedo escribir algo. Para colmo de males tengo un ligero proiblema de tendones y entre eso y otras cosas anda algo bajilla de todo y mucho más a cero de inspiración. Pero vamos que todo se arreglará con el teimpo. Supongo que si no me contengo de veros (en algo más que en los rr) os diré algo desde un rr. A partir de ahora nos tocan unos capis que disfrutar del buen escribir de Mahe y eso también es un lujazo para mí. Nos vemos y cuidaros mucho.


	65. Capítulo 64: Raíz de diablo

**Disclaimer:**

Logo de la GS (Guilmain Sisters) saliendo de la niebla. La niebla se disipa y aparece la imagen de una pintoresca ciudad.  
Secuencia de Virginia sobre un puente de piedra de la ciudad del comienzo, mientras una casa va apareciendo ante ella.  
Secuencia de Mahe entrando temerosa en un viejo desván.Voz en off que dice: _"Lánzale tú la cruciatus, Snape"  
_Secuencia de Mahe aterrorizada en una habitación ante Snape que grita: _"¡Yo no quería hacerlo!"  
_Secuencia de Virginia en la puerta de una celda de Azkabán, observando a un moribundo en el suelo mientras alguien la vigila desde las sombras.  
Secuencia de Lupin, Harry y Mahe en la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo de Hogwarts con Snape en la parte superior observándolos con desprecio.  
Secuencia en la misma escalera, Lupin, Harry y Mahe mirando el saludo entre Snape y Florence: _"Inesperado placer encontrarte aquí, Severus… después de tanto tiempo"  
_Pantalla completa con el anuncio _"Este año..."_  
Secuencia de Snape en el despacho de Dumbledore enseñándoles a Harry y Mahe un libro _"Este libro… perteneció a los fundadores de Hogwarts"_ Primer plano de Snape _"Hay dos libros. Este escrito por Gryffindor y otro escrito por Slytherin años después. No tienen por qué saber más"  
_Pantalla completa con el anuncio _"...un nuevo reto..."  
_Secuencia de Harry nervioso ante un grupo de alumnos de primero y posteriormente con el Sombrero Seleccionador en la mano.  
Secuencia de Virginia y Amy llegando al Gran Comedor. Plano de Snape pálido. Plano de Florence sonriendo.  
Secuencia del Gran Comedor decorado en Halloween y los hombres-calabaza danzando.  
Pantalla completa con el anuncio _"...nuevos peligros..."  
_Secuencia de una gran explosión en el Gran Comedor y el techo cayendo. Primer plano de Harry: _"Esto sí que no estaba preparado"  
_Pantalla completa con el anuncio _"...y nuevas búsquedas para poder sobrevivir..."  
_Secuencia de Dumbledore, Snape y Harry en el despacho del director: "_Lo único que mantendrá al castillo y su magia en pie: los herederos de cada una de las casas, los herederos de Hogwarts"  
_Secuencia de Harry impresionado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Plano sonriente de Dumbledore. Plano incrédulo de Snape.  
Toma de secuencias rápidas:  
-Amy y Lupin hablando a la luz de la luna  
-Los alumnos divirtiendose en Hogsmeade  
-Mark con cabeza de mono y Nora riéndose  
-Harry en clase con sus alumnos entregándoles unas esferas  
-Lupin ensangrentado en su cama con Virginia a su lado  
-Snape haciendole legislemenes a Mahe ante Virginia y Harry  
-Ron y Hermione en el Ministerio  
-Virginia y Snape sentados ante una chimenea en Navidad  
-Mahe abrazando a Harry tembloroso en su clase vacía  
-Harry sentado en su despacho con Mark con cara de asombro  
Pantalla negra y anuncio _"Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Actualmente en los mejores Pc's"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Calificación: NR-13 NR-amigos de lo ajeno"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Personajes principales, historia hasta 5ºcurso, hechizos conocidos: JK Rowling"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Personajes nuevos, historia a partir de 6º curso, hechizos nuevos: Nigriv y Mahe Guilmain"_

**  
**Un segundo... espera que me pellizque... OUCH!! no, no estoy soñando!! Por Merlín y todos los brujos antiguos de la Eternidad! Estoy subiendo!.:D Aclaro, soy Mahe ;) Perdón por la efusividad pero aún no me creo que esté sentada ante mi Pc preparando un nuevo capi de HH. ¿Cómo estáis todos? Cuánto tiempo! A ver que mire... el 1 de septiembre fue el último capi que subí yo. Dos mesecitos y medio en las sombras pero pendiente de todo lo que iba ocurriendo por aquí. A partir de ahora vamos a pasar muuuucho tiempo juntos, tanto que cuando Nigriv vuelva a subir, yo estaré a punto de regresar a mi trabajo :S. Eso es lo que más me fastidia de todo esto, que todo lo que tengo por delante son capis queridos y mimados, que estoy deseando enseñároslos, pero que esa continuidad me acercará a la fecha en la que mi libertad se acabe. Pero bueno, pensamiento positivo: justamente subir durante el tiempo que me queda libre hará que disfrute más la preparación de capis y la contestación de rr. A pesar de que mi trabajo con el fic por ahora está hecho y terminado (digo por ahora, porque tengo que meterme en batalla y tocar todo ese tema :S), voy a seguir con la misma tónica de subida, cada 20 días. Podría adelantar pero no serviría de nada, solo agobiar más a Nigriv que precisamente no está en su mejor momento para seguir escribiendo. Desde aquí los mejores deseos para que en estos meses en la que la sustituyo aquí, su musa regrese con ganas, muuuuchas ganas, y sustituya sus dolencias. Por lo pronto, ya os digo, tendréis que aguantarme a mí. :P Antes de que se me olvide... habéis visto ya el trailer?? el del disclaimer no, obviamente, jeje, si no el de la Orden. "I'm not weak!! - Then, prove it!!" (careto flipando) El disclaimer-trailer de hoy, pues una de mis locuras de siempre :D Lo mismo la "Guilmains Sisters" podría hacerle la competencia a la Warner Bros, jajaja. Imaginaos las escenas que he descrito, pasando por la pantalla como si fuera una peli... mola :D y como soñar es gratis... ;) Bueno, venga, vamos a dejarnos de pelis y sueños, y pasemos a la lectura. Primero a los rr aunque... antes, una pequeña regañina¿dónde os metéis? Uuuummm... poquitos rr en este capi, ains. Espero que esta no sea mi bienvenida y la cosa se anime, eh? Venga, a los rr.

**Missiginni**: Anda! a quién tenemos la primera de la clase! (y no es Hermione) :D Como ves, al final subo el miércoles porque aunque te dije que sería el lunes pero bueno, respetemos justo los 20 días contando como subida el día 2 (aunque fuera recién entrado ese día). Hay que ver que te paraste a leer el disclaimer invertido, jajaja. No guardes el espejo muy lejos porque lo mismo te hace falta de nuevo para leer otro ;) (ya te conté por msn). No te fíes de nosotras porque es lo que te dije también en el msn, lo mismo decimos así quién es la mala malosa ;) Sigo leyendo tu rr y me encuentro que sigues sin ver la forma en que Harry y Mahe comparten corazón. Tus palabras fueron _"A mi parecer, cuando el primer corazón deja de latir, y mahe se muere, el corazón con el que vive Harry pasa a ser suyo, y luego es mahe quien lo comparte, cuando regresa, no al revés."_ Error. El primer corazón que dejó de latir fue el de Harry, no el de Mahe. Capi 94 de UP _" Abrió los ojos y le miró pero Harry no reaccionaba, ni siquiera su pecho se elevaba ya en muestra de respiración por leve que fuese. **No notaba los latidos en su mano** y volvió a repetir desesperadamente entre lágrimas."_ Seguidamente, como sabes, es Mahe la que le cede sus latidos y entonces el de ella se para. El recipiente (por llamarlo de algún modo) es el corazón de Harry pero el contenido (los latidos y lo que hace que viva) son los de Mahe. Luego, los brujos antiguos deciden darle la oportunidad de regresar. Si Mahe recupera los latidos totalmente, el corazón de Harry se pararía porque esos latidos son originalmente de ella, propios de ella. Pero ¿qué hacen? compartirlos. Técnicamente comparten los latidos, no el corazón en sí como órgano físico, obviamente. De hecho, en el haya lo que compartieron fueron también los latidos. Pero se entiende cuando hemos querido reflejarlo como "compartir el corazón", no?. Es más, en el capi 99 de UP, Mahe y Lily dicen:

_"- Pero... ¿él seguirá bien aunque yo decida regresar?  
- Por supuesto -respondió sonriendo- y sabes bien que él quiere que regreses y está dispuesto a **compartir tu corazón**"_

Incluso ya en ese momento se aclaró que el corazón que late, el que vive dentro de Harry es el de Mahe. No sé si he logrado explicártelo bien y ya has captado la idea, o lo mismo sigues pensando de la otra forma. Pero vamos, es así como está concebido y además... Lily dijo "tu corazón (de Mahe)" y es "tu corazón" (de Mahe), ea, que lo ha dicho ella y esto va a misa :D Vamos a ver más cositas... contestación a la contestación de Nigriv... y... capi. Ok, aquí empiezo a liarte ;) Tienes razón en que es una mezcla explosiva que Black y Potter se junten. Pero date cuenta que sea cual sea la combinación de Black-Potter siempre es explosiva: Sirius Black y Harry Potter peligrosos; Sirius Black y James Potter más peligrosos todavía; pero y... ¿Bellatrix Black (como soltera, si no no me da juego a este pego de comentario :D) y Harry Potter? pura persecución en el Ministerio. ¿Y Bellatrix Black y James Potter? No sé si tendrán el "gusto" de conocerse pero seguro que se habrán enfrentado. Y ya está, no? más combinaciones? Bueno, si metemos a Lily como Potter... Sirius Black y Lily Potter, ella regañando a Sirius para que se comporte, jajaja. Bellatrix Black y Lily Potter, duelo de brujas poderosas (uumm... me ha gustado esta idea. Tomo nota para... algo ;) ) Bueno, que me voy a pasar media tarde divagando tontamente solo para darte la razón en que la mezcla de esos dos apellidos es explosiva. Al pobre Ron lo tenemos hecho polvo, entre que no nos inspira, casi no lo sacamos y cuando lo hacemos es para "matarlo", la verdad es que no sé cómo no se ha rebelado el personaje contra nosotras (porque no nos inspira ni para rebelarse, jajajjaa) Hoy miércoles ya está subido el mini que le he hecho a Athe sobre Ron pero no veas que trabajito me costó. La veía a ella mucho más clara que a él y se supone que debo saber más de él que de ella. Pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede con el pelirrojo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con Snape en llamar a Potter inconsciente, eh? Pues sabes que te digo???? que yo también. :D Es que mira en el momento en que se va... ains, que vamos a hacer con este muchacho (¿qué vamos a hacer con él? uy, mala frase, porque a mí se me ocurre unas cuantas cosas que hacer con él (careto relamiendose) xD ) Dices: _"Debería prestar más atención a Sirius, que, por una vez, parece el adulto que debería ser..."_ Jajaja, pobre Sirius, está tan loco y es tan quesito que ni adulto nos parece. Pero es verdad, debería prestarle atención porque él ya tiene experiencia en el velo y la emoción puede hacer que Harry se pase de la raya y... ¿qué hacemos entonces? Seguimos los capis desde el velo? Es una opción... ;) _"-¿Es que voy a tener que hacer las presentaciones o qué?"_ Es para darle un bocao por salao o no? ;) Nigriv estaba bloqueada con ese primer encuentro entre padres e hijo, y hablándolo un día por teléfono le comenté que Sirius le saliera con esa frase para lanzarlos y hacerles reaccionar. La verdad es que un punto en un momento de tensión solo puede tenerlo Sirius. El recuerdo de los primeros pasos es genuino de HH, es un recuerdo super tierno, verdad? Pero tienes razón, los magos necesitan de un medio de "locomoción" para elevarse pero... Harry no (así de chulo es él, jeje) Te recuerdo un pasaje oficial que tiene que ver con esto: _"Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea. Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto"_ (PF, pág.28) ¿Cómo había alcanzado Harry el techo? Levantado por el viento como él suponía? Hasta JK hace que el Harry oficial se eleve y no sabemos cómo. Pues tanto igual nuestro Harry ;) Que gracia cuando dices que no te está gustando este Harry porque te recuerda al oficial, jajaja (pero ya te está gustando, ya te está gustando ;P). Pero bueno, estás en proceso de aceptación así que menos mal que habitualmente no te lo recuerda que si no me lo tenías matadito (que ya lo séeee, que no es que le odies, simplemente hay personajes que te caen mejor ;) ) Pero ten en cuenta que por muy Harry UP que pueda ser, está basado en el oficial y en algún momento tiene que sacar su actitud y apariencia original._"No sé si eso es demasiado bueno para mi mente..."_ dice xD Y llegamos a Jimmy, no es mono?.:) ¿Tú quieres que Harry se anime a tener niños? eso significa un embarazo y... uuummm... recuerdo cierta conversación que no sé a qué vino (ah, sí, por MdI) en la que comentaste que los embarazos eran recursos manidos de los fics. Pero para que Harry le entren ganas de tener un bebé pronto como tú dices (y a Mahe también, obviamente, jeje) debe existir un embarazo, un "recurso manido" ¿qué me dices ahora?.¿qué hacemos?.:P No recordaba que el bebé del fic de Eli se llamaba Jimmy también (no sé si quiera si Nigriv lo recordaba, nunca me ha comentado nada al respecto) Aquel es un fic demasiado doloroso en todos los sentidos, tan doloroso como bello. ¿Te da miedo la palabra "deseo" en las frases de Harry? Si tú supieras lo que puede llegar a desear... Mahe puede temblar (y tú también). Hay una escena cortada (sería un extra del DVD :D) cuando están Mahe y el manipulador hablando en la que ella le dice "Albus, por favor, levántante" El se levanta, ella le toma de los hombros y le gira lentamente y... levanta la pierna dándole una patada en su manipulador trasero :D No, es broma, no hay escena así (Nigriv estará diciendo que estoy loca, jajajaja) pero dan ganas de que la haya, verdad? Bueno, para todo hay un tiempo... :D Me ha sorprendido (gratamente) que aún sigas recordando ese sueño que tuvo Mahe en el que veía a alguien con túnica negra en el bosque. Uff, no hace ya de eso! pero está bien que lo tengas en cuenta por si acaso ;) Eso sí, que Harry pueda reinventarse su pasado en el velo... ¿qué hacemos luego con un Harry adulto y un Jimmy jovencito? Ahí va! es como si estuvieran repes! me pido a Harry!.:D A que ha sido un capi chulo? Y Nigriv temiendo que no gustara porque a ella no le convencía. Ains, esta muchacha siempre igual... Bueno, mi linda hermanita, que me gusta responder tus locuras con otras mías, y espero que para mi capi de hoy te sujan muchas más ;) Te quiero mucho! Besitos, chiquitina.

**Angie:** Hola! como nos gusta que de vez en cuando aparezcais :) Sabemos que muchos nos leen a "escondidas" porque en los stats lo vemos pero no cuesta nada darle de vez en cuando a "submit review" y alegrarnos un poquito (bastante) confirmando que de verdad seguís ahí. Te esperamos prontito aunque sea para saludarnos, oki? Besitos.

**Kumiko1906**: Tranquila, que te mando un cargamento de clinex vía lechuza ;) A que es tierno el encuentro? Si supieras las ganas que tenía Nigriv de escribir este capi... Y al final ha quedado muy chulo, porque todo encuentro de la familia Potter termina siendo emotivo y bonito, no hay más remedio. Simplemente la idea, ya es preciosa. Yo ya tuve el honor, el placer y la ilusión de escribir un encuentro entre ellos en el segundo fic más "largo" (entre comillas porque comparado con UP y HH es un cortísimo, 15 capis) que hice yo sola, el único que no tengo publicado aquí en ffnet. Pero en mi caso, Harry viajaba al pasado con un giratiempos, con otra apariencia para que no pudieran "reconocerle", y llegaba justo la semana antes de que Voldemort les atacase. Imagínate a Harry teniendo que contenerse ante sus padres cuando les conoce porque no puede avisarles para no alterar el futuro, y James y Lily sintiendo una simpatía y un cariño por Harry sin saber que es su hijo (te he destripado una parte del fic pero como no creo que lo llegue a publicar aquí, no problem, jeje) Ese fic lo hice expresamente con la principal intención de poder "regalarle" a Harry un abrazo con sus padres, porque lo que más deseaba era verle feliz con ellos. Así que imagínate en el encuentro que Nigriv ha escrito para su capi, con lo feliz que Harry está con ellos. Es adorable. Tienes razón en que Mahe debe confiar más en si misma pero es tan insegura para la mayoría de las cosas, que esto le sobrepasa y le queda grande. ¿Cómo va a sacarle ella del velo? Pero si eso es algo que solo ha podido hacer el propio Harry y precisamente porque es él! En fin, ya veremos qué le tenemos preparado ;) Te espero en el próximo capi, pero no llores más, eh? qué vas a dejar para el resto del fic? ;P Hasta pronto.

**Stiby:** Hola linda¿cómo estás? Ha sido escribir tu nick y se me ha venido tu cara a la mente y el día del encuentro idhunita :) Ains, que guay... A ver, chiquilla, qué te pasa siempre con los rr? pensaba que a lo mejor no te los cargaba enteros por largos pero los de Missi y Dum suelen ser igual de largos o más, y siempre llegan. De verdad que creo que en tu casa han manipulado el PC para fastidiarte. Investiga, investiga... ;) Acuérdate para la próxima vez que las flechitas a la izquierda son el elemento de ataque de tus padres para chafarte el invento, jeje. Nigriv creía que era hasta ahí donde habías leído y lo ibas a mandar por trozos, jajaja. Y yo pensando que si no llegaba el resto, te mandaría un sms para avisarte de que tocaba subir :D Pero bueno, como ya está aquí enterito, vamos a por ello. Dices que el disclaimer siempre dice lo mismo, cierto, pero... ¿te fías de nosotras? lo que le he dicho a Missi, que como un día dejemos en clave quién es la mala malosa, después no digáis que no os avisamos ;) Espero que tu constipado de Halloween ya se curara hace tiempo (porque con la de días que hace ya de esa fiesta, es de suponer que sí) Es verdad lo que te decía Nigriv, lo pasamos muy bien. Yo aún tengo colgada la túnica en la puerta de mi armario para verla cuando me acuesto xD Pero es que hasta que mi madre no diga de quitarla de enmedio, ahí se va a quedar, jeje. Con lo que me mola mi túnica de Raven! Sobre MdI, fue terminar el libro y olvidarme de sheks, dragones y unicornios. Es que ya ni entro al foro de LGG. Casi me entero de algunas novedades por mi sobrino que por buscarlo yo. A mí lo que me llena y me importa de verdad es HP así que con eso mantengo mi nivel de locura al día, jeje. A ver que siga leyendo... la contestación a Nigriv (dices que no imaginas a Mahe con mirada asesina tipo Snape porque es demasiado sentimental, la cuestión es ¿a cuál de las dos Mahes imaginas?.:D Por cierto, a lo de por qué Mahe decía que quizás la vida fuera más fácil en el velo, quizá hoy tengas una pista más) Bueno, llegamos al coment del capi: que bueno, tú misma te preguntas y te contestas quien habla en cada trocito, jajaja. Eso está bien, me ahorras trabajo a mí para no tener que contestarte (porque yo te podría liar más si no estuviera la cosa clara, jijiji) Seguimos con el rr en otro rr, valga la redundancia (me hace gracia esa palabra: redundancia, tanta d y tanta n xD déjalo, que es que el lumbago me está matando y palío el dolor con más locuras todavía :D) Hermione no estaba sentada delante del velo, estaba en su casa tomando un baño :D Nigriv dice que ella escribe una cosa y los demás entienden (entendemos) otra. Pero es que dejó tan de pasada el comentario de que estaba tomando un baño (por algo que decía de las burbujas) que verdaderamente te puedes perder (menos mal que a mí me puso en situación el día que leí el borrador, si no pensaría que por qué había burbujas en el Ministerio :D) Además, luego dice que sale en pijama, y no va a ser precisamente su uniforme, jeje. Pero bueno, sí, estaba en su casa. Por eso le llega allí el comunicado urgente. No te preocupes que seguro que Hermione le canta las cuarenta a Ron por ser tan chivatillo. Pero a ver, el muchacho lo hizo con toda su buena intención. Es Harry el inconsciente por irse así como así (pobrecito, todos estamos de acuerdo en eso) Tú metete con Snape! no te cortes! aprovecha ahora que Nigriv no sube :D Y es que es verdad, ya que su padre no se preocupa por ella, que lo haga su padrino. Después va el murcielaguito quejándose de que su hija no le quiere. Pero ¿cómo te va a querer, joio? En fin, este hombre... Es curioso que además de emocionarte la llegada de Harry a su casa, el encuentro con sus padres, etc tengas tan presente el estado de la situación. Porque como bien dices, es para angustiarse. Harry está disfrutando y se siente totalmente inmerso en su "vida actual" y todo esto hace que no sea consciente de lo que deja fuera. La consciencia que le falta a él de la situación, la tienen sus padres, Sirius y en este caso, tú que lo estás notando también. Veremos a ver en qué desemboca todo esto. Ten en cuenta que también puede ser la emoción del momento pero en cuanto se tranquilice, volverá a recordar que Mahe le espera fuera... o no. A ver, cómo te explico lo de la habitación: en ese "momento" como tú dices, no ha ocurrido aún el ataque a Voldemort. Pero date cuen que todo lo que están viviendo es producto de la imaginación de Sirius pero tanto él como los "fantasmas" de Lily y James son conscientes de que aquel ataque sí ocurrió. No es preocupante que Harry le quite importancia a todo eso pero sí lo es que... él no lo recuerde. Piensa¿qué no está recordando? lo malo pero ¿por qué no?.¿qué significa?.¿en que repercutirá su actitud? hasta aquí puedo leer :D Sobre Dumbledore y Mahe, pues sí, tres días que lleva la chiquilla amargada y angustiada delante del espejo y ahora llega este a soltarle el sermón (lo dicho, que tenía que incluirse la escena que le he descrito a Missi) Pero si lo piensas bien, puede que esa conversación le haya servido de algo... cabrearla más todavía, jajaja. No, en serio, Mahe está totalmente abrumada por lo que ha pasado y si Lupin, Virginia o cualquier otro le intenta aconsejar o consolar, se puede sentir peor porque realmente lo que quiere es estar sola y no percibir más preocupación por parte de ellos. Pero Dumbledore tiene ese toque de tranquilidad que a ella le hace falta, es como un espectador de lo que está ocurriendo sin llegar a implicarse totalmente en la situación. Por eso, a parte de que Mahe esté tentada de pegarle la patada en su manipulador trasero para que se largue, le viene bien escucharle. Eso sí, como digan todos a entrar en el velo, uno detrás de otro, o nos quedamos sin fic o lo seguimos desde el otro lado, como le dije a Missi ;) Y ya está! gracias por tus largos rr, nos gustan mucho, de verdad. Y tranquila, que como ves, soy yo la que sigue subiendo y no ha sido una despedida de las Guilmains, si no de una de ellas. Un besote y le daré tus ánimos a Mahe (o eran para mí?.:D) Bye!

**Celina:** Hola! No te preocupes por el retraso, que lo importante que es que llegaste ;) Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capi, la parte del velo lo convierte en un capi especial, sin duda. Recibido tu hechizo de ánimo por mi parte, gracias! aunque voy a tener que hacerle un reenvío también a Nigriv a ver si mejora. Besos de la cada vez más fría Córdoba.

¿Y mis chicos dónde están? **Dum**, **Marc**... os espero por aquí prontito, no me dejéis solita, vale?

Bueno, el día 18 (sábado) hizo un año del estreno en el cine de CdF . Pues justamente ese día, fue cuando le dí a Nigriv a leer este capi :) Estábamos cenando en un burguer antes de meternos en la sala y mientras ella leyendo. Y ahora lo estoy subiendo un año después!! Y tengo capis con mucho más tiempo escritos así que imaginaos! Pues nada, os dejo con el de hoy y luego nos despedimos. Solo un Orientame: Harry entró al velo el viernes. Ya estamos a lunes pero en este capítulo siguen transcurriendo los días.

* * *

**Capítulo 64: Raíz de diablo **

(Por Mahe)

Los pergaminos comenzaron a volar raudos de un lugar a otro del edificio el lunes a primera hora, instando a todo el personal a una reunión urgente para informar de lo que había ocurrido y de las medidas que habrían de tomar hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin duda, aquello era algo que les afectaba a todos y todos debían saber. Así que cuando la mayoría de los convocados a la reunión llegaron, sumamente extrañados por aquel inesperado aviso y recordando con claridad la última vez que se tuvieron que reunir de una forma tan repentina, decidió comenzar a explicarles sin perder más tiempo.

-Os he convocado a todos porque ha ocurrido algo… imprevisto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Snape? –preguntó Vector mostrando la ansiedad que sus demás compañeros sentían. Severus mantuvo su gesto impertérrito, como si a él no le afectase nada de lo que fuera a explicar, y continuó.

-Potter se marchó el viernes del castillo y… no sabemos cuándo volverá. –las exclamaciones de sorpresa y confusión comenzaron a sucederse.

-¿Pero qué dices?.¿dónde está?

Snape miró un instante a Virginia que observaba fijamente sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa pero atenta a cada palabra que allí se decía. Amy se giró asustada hacia ella al escuchar lo que había ocurrido para seguidamente hacerlo hacia Lupin que, con su mirada dorada, le rogó que no dijera nada. Ella asintió levemente entendiendo su petición mientras Snape proseguía explicando.

-No sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde está y ya os digo que ni siquiera sabemos cuándo volverá _–"Si vuelve…"_ pensó para sí-. Hemos esperado este fin de semana en previsión de que regresara pero… visto su interés en hacerlo, no me deja otra opción que tomar cartas en el asunto. Mientras esté ausente y, conociendo todos el delicado estado de salud del profesor Dumbledore, asumo la dirección de la escuela.

-Pero Severus –continuó insistiendo otro de los profesores, ignorando que Snape se había autoproclamado director ante el problema que se había presentado- ¿Cómo que sabéis que Harry no está pero no sabéis dónde ha ido? Algo habrá dejado dicho antes de marcharse ¿no?.¿O es que ha desaparecido así como así?

Los murmullos y especulaciones se empezaron a disparar en la sala de profesores y Snape, resoplando con fuerza, los instó a guardar silencio, molesto al ver el grado de preocupación que la imprudencia de Harry estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Silencio! –todos fueron callando mientras él pasaba sus ojos negros despacio por cada uno de ellos como hacía por sus alumnos en clase- Sí sabemos donde está….-Virginia alzó la mirada hacia él-… ha decidido dejar su puesto en Hogwarts para… lanzarse al velo tras Black.

Si los profesores se habían sentido ansiosos y confusos cuando llegaron, en ese momento esas sensaciones rayaban los límites acompañadas de un creciente temor. La mirada de Virginia fue fulminante al haber revelado la verdad del asunto, algo que no solo era secreto de los que habían estado en la sala de Oesed cuando Harry desapareció, si no también del proyecto del Ministerio. Snape se la devolvió un instante y explicó haciendose oír sobre las preguntas y exclamaciones inquietas de todos.

-Digamos que en cierta forma ha querido… colaborar con el proyecto de Black en el Ministerio –dijo sarcástico- sin ser consciente de que aquí es más necesario que en el lugar donde esté ahora mismo.

-¿Pero cómo va a volver de allí?.¡Solo él pudo sacar a Sirius! –exclamó Sinistra para añadir temerosamente- ¡Y ahora está dentro también!.¿Cómo va a salir de allí?.¿Quién lo va a sacar?

Los comentarios preocupados volvieron a llenar la sala mientras Virginia endurecía más aún su mirada hacia Snape, el cual apretaba las mandíbulas pensando cómo solventar su "exceso de información". Lupin intentaba retener la tentación de intervenir porque estaba seguro que alentaría a mayores teorías por parte de sus compañeros pero no podía evitar sentir como le hervía la sangre al ver como aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos al profesor de pociones en perjuicio ajeno.

-Será ella¿no? –preguntó de pronto Florence con una expresión de suma preocupación en su rostro que contrastaba con el brillo de su mirada gélida- Si Harry y Mahe están unidos… será ella la que tendrá que encargarse de sacarle de allí.

Virginia cerró los puños con fuerza tratando de contenerse. Lo último que necesitaba Mahe en ese momento es que la creyeran la solucionadora de aquel problema cuando ni ella misma sabía qué hacer. Pero parecía que la propuesta de Florence había sido bien acogida por todos, como si fuera la solución que esperaban. Y como si su comentario la hubiera invocado, la chica abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Perdón por la tardanza –se disculpó tímidamente sin mirar a nadie. Se sentó junto a su madre que la cogió de la mano y al cruzar la mirada con ella, negó levemente la cabeza: venía de la sala de Oesed, donde pasaba cada minuto libre que tenía, pero sin tener noticias de Harry.

-¿Sabes algo de Harry, Mahe?

-¿Podrás sacarle, verdad?

-Claro que podrá, están conectados… no¿cómo decís vosotros? unidos¿no? Bueno, tú me entiendes.

Sintiendo como se le aceleraba la respiración, la chica observó temerosamente a todos aquellos que la interpelaban sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo, qué era lo que sabían, el por qué de sus preguntas y por qué estaba siendo el punto de interés en ese momento. Miró a su madre que le devolvió la mirada apenada y al ver que desviaba los ojos entrecerrados hacia Snape, que permanecía de pie frente a la mesa, le miró también comprendiéndolo todo: él tenía que haberlo contado, se le había presentado la oportunidad perfecta para anunciar a todos la "imprudencia" de Harry". Sentía como le temblaba todo el cuerpo y apretó la mano de Virginia tan fuerte que ésta le tuvo que susurrar _"Tranquila…"._ Snape tragó saliva y le retiró la mirada dirigiéndose de nuevo al personal presente.

-Las cuestiones de cómo y… cuándo saldrá del velo no es competencia nuestra así que… será mejor que tratéis de colaborar ahora que Potter no está y… no incomodar a nadie –tomó aire, esperando que no siguieran acosando a Mahe y siguió hablando- En cuanto al cuadrante de clases… tendrás que encargarte de las clases de Defensa de 1º a 5º, Virgina. –la mujer le escuchaba pero no replicó, solo trataba de tranquilizar a Mahe que, cabizbaja y aún temblorosa, sentía la mirada de todos clavada en ella- No coinciden con tus clases de Magia antigua. Las de 6º y 7º las daré yo. Y… tendremos que reagrupar a los alumnos de Pociones Avanzadas con las clases normales mientras esto siga así –añadió mirando Mahe que parecía estar contando los segundos que faltaban para poder escapar de allí cuanto antes-. Y a los demás, espero que lo hablado aquí, aquí se quede. A los alumnos se les justificará la ausencia de Potter con… -pensó durante unos instantes- un viaje imprevisto a Londres. No tienen por qué saber la verdad. Si no hay ninguna duda ni pregunta, doy por finalizada la reunión.

Como ninguno de los presentes expresó más dudas, comenzaron a levantarse entre murmullos y especulaciones. Mahe soltó la mano de su madre y sin decir nada más, ni mirar a nadie, se encaminó hacia la puerta saliendo velozmente antes de que alguien la detuviera. Al verla, Snape dudó un instante pero salió tras ella.

-¡Mahe! -la chica no se detuvo y el profesor tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla- ¡Mahe espera! –exclamó tomándola del brazo cuando llegó a ella. Soltándose con brusquedad, le espetó:

-¿Era necesario contar la verdad? –preguntó con los ojos llorosos y la voz temblorosa- Si a los alumnos se les va a comunicar una excusa¿no podrían haberla tenido ellos también? –una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia- Pero claro, como iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poner en entredicho a Harry, eso no sería propio de usted.

Snape se tensó, apretando los puños, mirando fijamente a la chica que le devolvía la mirada con una mezcla de desprecio y dolor. Sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando y lo último que buscaba era repetir un encontronazo tan fuerte como el que tuvieron ambos tres días atrás en la sala de Oesed. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía evitar que en aquel tema su actitud para con ella siguiese siendo más cruda de lo que debería. Suspiró hondo y trató de medir sus palabras, contestándole:

-Hay que ser realistas, Mahe –expresó sin lograr que su tono no fuera frío- No sabemos cuándo volverá. Cualquier otra excusa se habría caído en seguida por su propio peso.

En seguida se sintió incómodo al ver como una lágrima recorría la mejilla de la joven al escuchar sus palabras.

-Ya sé que no sabemos cuándo volverá… -trató de decir pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla para secar la lágrima. Su voz sonaba tan apagada que casi era un susurro-… pero esa no es razón para tener que desvelar lo que ha pasado.

-Decir la verdad era lo mejor –insistió más suavemente, convencido de que había hecho bien en contarlo a los profesores. Mahe entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Mejor para quién?

Se quedó durante un instante más fijando su mirada en los ojos negros de su padre y sin esperar respuesta, se giró avanzando por el pasillo. En ese momento, Virginia llegaba a donde Snape se había quedado solo observando como su hija desaparecía por el corredor.

-¿Estarás contento, no? –le reprochó con rabia- ¿Qué buscabas diciendo la verdad? Solo has conseguido dañarla más a ella y todo por tu interés en desprestigiar a Harry –lo miró con mayor desprecio del que su hija había hecho y añadió- Has dejado bien claro que aquí el imprudente no es él: eres tú.

No supo qué contestar, solo era capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Segundo a segundo iba reconociendo que su actuación no había sido la más correcta, porque ahora todos acosarían a preguntas a su hija cada vez que la viesen para saber si tenía novedades. Y todo por dejar en evidencia a Potter. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya todos sabían que Harry estaba en un lugar desconocido cuyo retorno era todo un misterio… incluso para la persona compartía el corazón con él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabía que era su obligación, su responsabilidad, pero odiaba tener que cumplirla cuando había cosas más urgentes y necesarias que hacer por poco que sirvieran. Pero no tenía más remedio que seguir dando sus clases de Pociones como si nada hubiera ocurrido aunque su mente y su corazón estaban cada segundo del día en la sala de Oesed, donde su cuerpo acudía cada instante libre que tenía. Se pasaba las horas frente al espejo, esperando una señal, deseando oír su voz diciéndole que iba a regresar, anhelando volver a sentir su corazón latiendo a la vez. Pero no era así y se desesperaba. Ya era miércoles, habían pasado cinco días… cinco días sin él.Ya ni siquiera le servía estar ocupada en las clases porque solo conseguía saturarse y que la cabeza le doliera horrores pero allí estaba un día más, aguantando, mientras miraba su reloj para poder escapar cuanto antes.

-Es parecida a la solución de Murtlap aunque el Murtlap se utiliza normalmente para curar heridas abiertas y esta es más un analgésico, un calmante del dolor –explicaba cansada mientras paseaba por las mesas de los alumnos que trabajaban en los calderos. Llegó a su mesa y se sentó.

-Profesora ¿solo tiene uso tópico? –preguntó un chico rubio perteneciente a las clases de Pociones Avanzadas, que estaba sentado en las primera filas. Mahe asintió.

-Solamente uso externo en la piel, sí. No es que su ingestión sea tóxica a los niveles que se utiliza la raíz de diablo en su composición pero tampoco es aconsejable.

-¿Por qué? –siguió interesado el muchacho. Mahe resopló deseando que el chico no siguiera preguntando cuando tenía tan pocas ganas de hablar. _"Maldita sea la hora en que Snape reagrupó a los de Avanzadas en mi clase. Seguro que a él no le preguntan tanto"_

-Porque la raíz del diablo tiene un componente que se llama mescalina –explicó tratando de disimular la exasperación que sentía- Es un alucinógeno. En esta poción, la cantidad es tan pequeña que solo produce un ligero cosquilleo que contrarresta el dolor de la zona donde se esté aplicando. Pero al contrario, si es ingerido en una mayor cantidad, los efectos alucinógenos son mucho mayores potenciándose si se diluyen en algún liquido –miró al chico esperando que la explicación hubiera satisfecho toda su curiosidad y dejase de preguntar. Al ver que parecía recapacitar lo que le había explicado, antes de que se lanzase de nuevo, aprovechó el momento- Quiero silencio a partir de ahora en clase. Cuando terminen, dejen una muestra de la poción en un vial sobre mi mesa.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Aún quedaba más de media hora de clase y sus alumnos tenían suficiente trabajo como para estar ocupados hasta que terminase. Pero ese no era motivo justificado para irse de allí así que sacó un libro del cajón de su escritorio y lo abrió comenzando a leer. Desde que Harry se marchó, una de las cosas que intentaba hacer en los ratos que tenía que estar en clase mientras los chicos trabajaban, era informarse de todo lo concerniente al velo y a Oesed. Había preguntado a Hermione qué libros podía consultar y siempre tenía un ejemplar en su mesa para desesperadamente intentar encontrar una pista, una solución a todo aquello _"Que ilusa eres, si estuviera escrito cómo sacar a las personas del velo ¿no hubieran sacado a todos los que cayeron por él?" _se decía cada vez que abría las páginas del libro. Pero prefería invertir su tiempo en eso que permanecer de brazos cruzados hasta que pudiera salir corriendo hacia la sala y volver a sentarse frente al espejo de los deseos.

El libro que tenía ante ella aquel día, dedicaba más información a las runas del arco que al propio velo en sí. Aunque la información que aportaba era tan imprecisa como dudosa ya que nadie había conseguido descifrar el significado de aquellos símbolos. Suspiró y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios _"Nadie ha podido excepto tú…"_ Tragó saliva intentando no dejarse llevar por el dolor que su ausencia le provocaba y siguió leyendo.

"_Otro tipos de runas y rituales: Las runas han sido utilizadas en muchas culturas mágicas para encriptar el verdadero significado del ritual que se llevaba a cabo y ofrecer un mayor misterio para todo aquel que presenciase o padeciese el rito en cuestión. Muy común ha sido realizar rituales en los que las runas y otro tipo de simbología propia de la cultura eran dibujados en el suelo en forma de círculo haciendo que el sujeto que se ajusticiaba o bien al que se iba a venerar, se colocase en el centro rodeado de velas. En el caso de ser un ritual sagrado, la luz de las velas simbolizaban la luz que iluminarían el alma y en el caso de ser una maldición, simbolizaba las llamas que la consumirían." _

Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a _leer "…los cuales se dibujaban en el suelo en forma de círculo haciendo que el sujeto que se ajusticiaba o bien al que se iba a venerar, se colocase en el centro rodeado de velas…" _Parpadeó sintiendo un pellizco en el estómago y los latidos se dispararon descontroladamente. Se tapó la cara con las manos conteniendo un estremecimiento…

…_Extraños símbolos y runas dibujados en el suelo formando un círculo con más velas iluminándolo y un hombre con una túnica negra que esperaba… _

-Profesora…

Trató de respirar lo más pausadamente posible y bajó las manos lentamente viéndole ante la mesa.

-Mi vial…-Mahe asintió y Derek se acercó un poco más a ella susurrando- Mahe ¿te encuentras bien?

Volvió a asentir tras unos segundos al tiempo que Derek no apartaba la mirada preocupada por ella. Tomó aire de nuevo cerrando los ojos un instante _"¿Pero qué son esas imágenes que tengo en la cabeza?.¿Por qué veo y escucho cosas que no entiendo?"_ Abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír los más convincentemente posible.

-Estoy bien, Derek –miró el vial y lo cogió- Has terminado muy rápido.

-¿Rápido? –se extrañó- La clase está a punto de acabar –la chica borró la sonrisa de su cara y miró su reloj: Quedaban poco más de cinco minutos para concluir- Llevas casi media hora tapándote la cara con las manos, parecía que te habías quedado dormida.

-¿Media hora? –preguntó inquieta _"¿Cómo dice media hora si acabo de sentarme y quedaba mucho más tiempo para acabar la clase?"_

-¿De verdad que estás bien? –volvió a preguntar mientras los demás alumnos se iban acercando a la mesa dejando sus respectivos viales.

-Será… el cansancio –titubeó- No me di cuenta.

Derek sonrió apenado sabiendo bien a que se debía el cansancio al que se refería: los más cercanos a Harry conocían la verdad de su ausencia. Sin insistirle más, le hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y salió de la clase. Cuando minutos después se quedó sola, aún se sentía estremecer sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, cómo habían transcurridos esos minutos sin apreciarlos y mucho menos, por qué había vuelto a tener una visión que no entendía pero que claramente debía estar relacionada con los extraños recuerdos que la asaltaban desde aquel verano. Se levantó mareada y apoyó las manos en la mesa hasta el malestar cesó. Echó un vistazo al armario donde se encontraban todos los ingredientes pero desistió de acercarse _"Ya comprobaré luego las existencias. Necesito descansar un poco aunque sea ante Oesed"_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

La hora de la cena era casi tan bulliciosa como cualquiera de las demás comidas del día. El hecho que fuera ya al final de la jornada, cuando más cansados debían estar los alumnos, no les quitaba ni un ápice de las ganas de llenar los estómagos con los buenos platos que se preparaban en las cocinas. Aún no habían llegado todos, poco a poco el comedor se iría llenando pero ya había los suficientes como para que la quietud y el silencio fuera algo aún lejano hasta la hora en que se fueran a dormir.

-¿Por qué no comes un poco?

-No tengo hambre. No me insistas.

-Pero así no puedes estar –tomó su mano- Tienes que comer.

-Mamá, por favor...

-Mira, tómate aunque sea la sopa ¿sí? –Mahe resopló con fuerza cerrando los ojos como clara respuesta a Virginia de que no lograría hacerla comer- Qué cabezota eres, hija.

-¿Qué ocurre? –miró hacia quien le preguntaba y le hizo un gesto de resignación- ¿No quiere comer?

Virginia negó con la cabeza y Lupin se sentó a la derecha de Mahe, en el asiento de Harry haciendo que la chica mirara de reojo al verle ocuparlo. Pero tras un breve suspiro, y sin decir nada, volvió a perder la mirada en la sopa. Lupin le apartó el cabello del hombro observándola durante unos instantes pudiendo saber con bastante exactitud lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de su ahijada.

-Déjala, pobrecita –dijo el hombre al cabo de un rato, apretando con cariño el brazo de la chica- Si no tiene hambre, ya comerá luego.

-Ya tuvo que llegar el apoyo –repuso Virginia malhumorada. Lupin sonrió levantándose y besando a su ahijada en la cabeza, regresó a su sitio.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Snape observaba disimuladamente la escena conteniendo las ganas de sacar su varita y convertir a aquel hombre en una cucaracha con la que hacer una poción. Desde la reunión que habían mantenido con los demás profesores hacía dos días en la que reveló el paradero de Harry, ni Virginia ni Mahe habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Y realmente, ahora que lo había meditado bien, lo entendía. Pero eso no significaba que aceptase el hecho de que Lupin lo hubiese entendido siempre y fuese tan familiar y cercano a ellas. No podía soportar los celos que le provocaba.

La cena fue transcurriendo tranquila, entre las risas y conversaciones que se escuchaban de los alumnos, tan ajenos a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y a la preocupación que muchos sentían. Jugando con las migas de un trozo de pan que ni siquiera conseguía comer, Mahe les miró. Se les veía tan felices, solo preocupados cuando se acercaban los exámenes o tenían más deberes de lo normal. Pero mientras, allí estaban, ignorantes de que quizá su subdirector, su profesor, amigo y compañero, no volvería a pisar ese Gran comedor nunca más. La idea le hizo reprimir un escalofrío que atravesó su cuerpo y cerró los ojos pero… un grito le hizo abrirlos asustada.

-¡No!.¡¡Apártate, apártate!!

Una chica de Ravenclaw chillaba a uno de sus compañeros que, sin entender que le ocurría, trataba de acercarse a ella consiguiendo que más gritase. Pero sin esperarlo, en otra de las mesas, también se comenzaron a escuchar gritos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.¿Cómo has entrado?

Confusos, los profesores que había en el comedor comenzaron a levantarse para poner orden. Virginia se levantó también dirigiéndose a la mesa de Hufflepuff y repentinamente, más gritos asustados, temerosos de otro de los alumnos acusando a su compañero más cercano, y en otra mesa otro grito, y otro, y otro…

-¿Pero qué pasa? –preguntó Mahe asustada mirando a su padrino y éste se encogió de hombros levantándose también para echar una mano al caos que se estaba creando entre los chicos. Miró hacia la derecha a su padre y para su sorpresa, era el único profesor que quedaba sentado a la mesa. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión de concentración y esfuerzo pero no se movía, solo apretaba las manos en la mesa con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Mahe no sabía si acercarse pero de pronto…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –al escucharle increpar a alguien se giró de nuevo hacia Lupin pero se sorprendió extrañada al ver que no había nadie más, solo ella. Los ojos de Remus destilaban tal odio que se asustó.

-¿Lupin?

-¡Me has destrozado la vida!

-¡Lupin!

-¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí?.¿Qué pretendes?.¿Condenar a otro inocente como hiciste conmigo? –le vio sacar su varita apuntándola y en un acto reflejo, Mahe sacó la suya.

-Lupin¡soy yo!.¡Mahe!

Pero Remus no parecía reaccionar ante su grito. Su rostro mostraba odio, repulsa y unos deseos de venganza que jamás antes había podido imaginar ver en él. Las rodillas le temblaban y al echar un paso hacia atrás, chocó contra el sillón de Dumbledore.

-¡No mereces vivir!

Mahe abrió mucho los ojos casi sin poder respirar y al ver como Lupin tomaba impulso con su brazo para atacarla con una maldición, ella gritó:

-¡Petrificus totalus!

Afortunadamente, el hechizo salió con velocidad de su encantada petrificando a Remus antes de que éste lanzara el suyo. El hombre se quedó rígido, sus ojos fijos en ella, en una expresión que a pesar de que no podría moverse en unos minutos, seguía aterrorizándola.

Mientras tanto, el caos y desorden entre los alumnos se acrecentaba. Algunos parecían estar perfectamente aunque temerosos de ver a sus compañeros comportarse de forma tan extraña; otros parecían aterrorizados de lo que veían o bien deseosos de atacar a quien tenían al lado; y entre medias, los profesores tratando de imponer orden.

-¡¡¡Derek!!!

El grito desesperado de Mark hizo que Virginia volviese la cabeza hacia donde lo había escuchado. El joven apuntaba al chico que se sentía acorralado mientras le llamaba por su nombre continuamente para intentar hacerle reaccionar.

-¿Qué buscas aquí?.¿Eh?.¡No voy a dejar que te acerques a ella!.¡La voy a defender siempre!.¡Guárdate tu máscara de mortífago!

-Derek¡reacciona!.¡Soy Mark!

Pero avanzaba con más ímpetu hacia el chico que temblorosamente le apuntaba con la varita viendo que no iba a tener más remedio que defenderse.

Desde el estrado, Mahe estaba inmovilizada: su padrino a su izquierda petrificado, su padre a su derecha extrañamente ausente de lo que ocurría y frente a ella una batalla campal entre alumnos que parecían haber enloquecido y que perseguían a sus compañeros aterrorizados. De pronto, escuchó a Snape llamarla a voz en grito.

-¡Mahe! -le miró y corrió hacia él. Seguía con los ojos cerrados pero al menos ya parecía haber vuelto en sí. Al notar que se había acercado agachándose a su lado, dijo con voz angustiada- ¡Alucinaciones!.

La chica parpadeó sin saber qué quería decir aquello.

-¿Qué?

-¡Son alucinaciones! –exclamó abriendo los ojos pero sin alzar la vista hacia ella- ¡Es la comida!

Mahe miró la comida en la mesa y tras unos segundos logró entender lo que le decía tan ansiosamente. Se levantó y apuntando con su varita a las mesas comenzó a gritar.

-¡¡Evanesco!!.¡Evanesco!

La comida fue desapareciendo de cada una de las mesas tan rápido como solía hacer su aparición y, aunque nadie en aquellos momentos podría mantener el apetito, por alguna razón prefería confiar en Snape al advertirle sobre que la causa de todo aquello eran los alimentos que había en los platos y bandejas. Volvió a acercarse a él sintiendo que se desesperaba cuando más de un hechizo comenzó a sonar en el salón: algunos alumnos comenzaban a atacarse.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –preguntó angustiada agarrándole del brazo con fuerza- ¿Qué os pasa a todos?

Snape comenzó a girar el rostro poco a poco hacia ella con los ojos entrecerrados pero repentinamente, contuvo la respiración alzando su varita con la mano derecha en dirección a la chica. Mahe abrió mucho los ojos aterrorizada pero antes de que reaccionase, Snape la rodeó con su brazo izquierdo, apartándola.

-¡Desmaius!

Mahe cayó al suelo aunque estaba sujeta por el brazo de Snape pero sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho al ver que Lupin se había despetrificado y había aparecido tras ella para volver a atacarla. Ahora, Remus yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Snape, quizá la hubiera matado dentro de su enajenación. La chica no pudo evitar echarse a llorar por los nervios que estaba acumulando. Aquello no tenía sentido, parecía una pesadilla pero trató de incorporarse aún agarrada del brazo de su padre que seguía evitando mirarla.

-Haz algo –le rogó el hombre y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haga algo?.¿Pero qué?

Miró a su alrededor: las puertas del comedor se habían cerrado para evitar que los enloquecidos alumnos salieran mas aquello hizo también que los que estaban aterrorizados escapando de ellos tampoco pudieran salir. Miró un instante a Lupin y se levantó con una idea en mente.

-¡A ti te invoco como cada noche! Acoge en tus brazos a todas las mentes aturdidas. ¡Repara su dolor mientras velas su sueño!

De pronto, los alumnos que pretendían atacar a todo el que tuviera delante comenzaron a caer inconscientes al suelo terminando finalmente por permanecer en pie solo los profesores y aquello otros chicos y chicas que deseaban salir de allí lo antes posible. Virginia, que trataba de mantener a Derek apartado de Mark, le dejó caer suavemente en el suelo. Le hizo una seña al chico que temeroso, se acercó a él.

-Quédate con él –le ordenó la profesora.

-Para una vez que me quedo a comer en mi mesa y mira lo que pasa¡casi me atacan! –exclamó todavía asustado. Virginia se levantó acariciándole la rubia cabeza y se acercó a la mesa de profesores. Allí, Mahe seguía al lado de Snape que también había caído inconsciente y al ver llegar a su madre, vio como abría mucho los ojos al darse cuenta en ese momento del estado del profesor.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!.¡Sev! –exclamó impresionada abalanzándose hacia la mesa pero justo al aproximarse, reparó en que había un cuerpo en el suelo al otro lado y casi gritó- ¡Remus!.¿él también? –preguntó angustiada mirando finalmente a su hija que asentía.

-¿Qué les ha pasado, mamá?.¡Parecían haberse vuelto locos!

-No lo sé, Mahe, no lo sé –contestó sin saber a quien acudir primero al bordear la mesa, si a Snape o a Lupin. La chica interrumpió sus vacilaciones al seguir hablando.

-Remus intentó atacarme pero Snape le lanzó un Desmaius –explicó sintiendo como volvía a temblar al recordar la mirada furiosa de su padrino- Parecía que dentro tanta locura, solo él era el único sensato –comentó señalando a su padre- Creo que… él sabía lo que estaba pasando –Virginia la miró extrañada- Quizá sepa lo que tenemos que hacer ahora. ¿Le… despierto?

La mujer dudó durante unos instantes mientras miraba al profesor inconsciente. Realmente, si también había sido afectado por lo que quisiera que fuera aquella locura, era un riesgo despertarle y que quisiera atacarlas. No era lo mismo contener la enajenación de un joven que de un hombre que podría ponerse a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones. Resopló con fuerza tras pensarlo y volvió a mirar a su hija.

-De acuerdo, despiértale pero… -tomó su varita y apuntó al hombre haciéndole un gesto a su hija para que hiciese lo mismo-… estemos atentas por si acaso.

Mahe asintió resoplando entrecortadamente y apuntándole con su encantada en la mano derecha, situó la izquierda sobre la frente pálida de su padre echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos por un instante y tomó aire.

-Devuelve del mundo de los sueños a la mente que te ruego. Reestablece su conciencia, recupera sus sentidos y….- miró a su madre un momento que le animó a seguir con un gesto de la cabeza-…y… regrésale a su estado.

Levantó la mano de la frente y echó un paso hacia atrás temerosamente mientras seguía empuñando su varita. Virginia al otro lado de Snape, hacía lo mismo, pendiente de cualquier mínimo y sospechoso movimiento que el hombre pudiera hacer y que revelase la locura en su mente. Le vio tomar aire profundamente y abrir los ojos despacio parpadeando repetidamente.

-Sev… -le llamó dudosa de que le reconociera pero tras breves segundos, el hombre asintió a su llamada, volviendo a tomar aire- ¿Estás bien?

-No del todo pero… bien –contestó débil mirando fugazmente a la mujer que bajaba su varita al igual que su hija, al comprobar que parecía no haber peligro- ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bueno, ahora mismo inconscientes.

-¿Inconscientes? –preguntó extrañado. Mahe carraspeó y notó como él se tensaba.

-Lancé un conjuro para que los afectados perdieran la consciencia –respondió tímidamente- No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Snape asintió levemente con la cabeza

-Hiciste bien.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Virginia observando que los profesores y alumnos que se encontraban bien, trataban de ir acomodando a los chicos y chicas que seguían caídos por el suelo- Estaban todos locos, parecían tener visiones.

-Y han sido visiones... alucinaciones –confirmó Snape sin levantar la vista respirando pesadamente.

-¿Cómo?.¿Alucinaciones?.¿Pero qué tipo de alucinaciones? -preguntaba Virginia cada vez más acelerada y confusa, sin reparar en que su preocupada curiosidad hacía sentir peor a Severus al no tener fuerzas para poder explicarse correctamente- ¿Y por qué unos sí y otros no?.¡No lo entiendo!

- Hay algunas hierbas y plantas que provocan estos efectos -comenzó a decir haciendo un gran esfuerzo debido a su respiración acelerada- Son alucinaciones que en el momento de eclosión hacen ver en la persona que más cerca tengamos a algo o alguien que en nuestro pasado nos haya podido dar miedo o nos haya podido hacer daño. Saca nuestro miedo u odio desde nuestro subconsciente.

-¿Tú también ves a alguien? –se atrevió a preguntar asombrada de la explicación y Snape asintió.

-En Mahe.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y comprendió por qué su padre no se atrevía a mirarla. Se le puso la carne de gallina al escucharle nombrarla y titubeando le preguntó.

-¿Quién... quién ve en mí?

Snape cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de tomar aire despacio y giró lentamente la cara hacia ella.

-A Voldemort.

Mahe echó un paso atrás como si fuera ella misma la que hubiera visto al mago oscuro y se echó a temblar. La mirada de su padre solo reposó en ella unos instante para volver a desviarla porque verdaderamente en lugar de a la chica delgada de largo cabello moreno, veía unos ojos rojos en una cara con rendijas por nariz y tez calavérica llevando su mente a sus peores recuerdos.

-Ahora entiendo a quien debía estar viendo Derek por todo lo que decía –murmuró Virginia pensativa y miró a su hija comprendiendo- Veía a su padre.

-Y Lupin veía a quien le mordió –confirmó Mahe con voz temblorosa.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido pasar algo así? –inquirió Virginia sabiendo lo que aquella imagen tenía que estar representando para Snape- ¿Y por qué tú no pareces estar tan afectado como los demás?

-Soy un experto en oclumencia¿lo recuerdas? -perfiló una mueca que era difícil de interpretarla como una medio sonrisa o un gesto de dolor- No puedo evitar ver la imagen de quien más daño me ha hecho pero sí bloquear la locura a la que me puede llevar recuperarla. En cuanto empecé a notar los efectos, no me dio tiempo a avisar de lo que ocurría, solo... podía defenderme.

Cerró los ojos y contrajo su expresión en otra mueca mientras la respiración seguía cada vez más forzada. La palidez no abandonaba su rostro dándole un aspecto enfermo y demacrado que contrastaba más aún con el negro de su pelo y su ropa. Al echar la cabeza hacia atrás, resopló llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sev? -preguntó Virginia temerosa. Tardó en contestar los segundos que ella tardó en guardar su varita en la túnica acercándose a él.

-La intoxicación produce una arritmia severa –respondió aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de regular la respiración. Virginia se sentó a su lado y posó una mano en su brazo sintiendo repentinamente como se calentaba a su contacto: su energía salía involuntariamente de ella sin ni siquiera haberla invocado. Parpadeó sorprendida y sin retirar la mano, le preguntó.

-¿Podría ayudarte a regular los latidos con mi magia?

Snape dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios y abrió lentamente los ojos, desviando la cabeza hacia ella para mirarla. Mantuvo su mirada durante unos instantes, recreándose en ella en silencio. Sabía que esperaba su respuesta pero… tardar en dársela eran segundos que garantizaba que su mano siguiera posada en su brazo, un efímero contacto que anhelaba aunque aquel fuera robado a la inquietud de verle en ese estado.

-El efecto no puede ser contrarrestado con ese tipo de magia, Virginia. No creo que sirva de mucho pero… no me importaría que lo intentaras.

La profesora se sintió ruborizar ligeramente a su inesperada insinuación y cuando consiguió apartar la mirada de él, tomó su muñeca con la mano derecha y con la izquierda, después de titubear unos instantes, apartó el cabello negro para posar delicadamente sus dedos índice y corazón en su cuello. Suspiró profundamente sorprendiéndose con la facilidad con la que Snape absorbía su energía como si quisiera beber de ella y sintió que el rubor se acrecentaba al tiempo que él volvía a cerrar los ojos. Mahe les observaba en silencio pero apartó la mirada: se seguía sintiendo incómoda cada vez que veía como en ocasiones sus padres se acercaban aunque no hubiese ninguna intención en ello, pero prefirió en ese momento echar un vistazo a Lupin que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Al levantarse de nuevo, se acercó a sus padres comprobando que Virginia aún le estaba dando energía y de pronto, sin poder evitarlo, rememoró la noche de la batalla cuando ella misma tuvo que invocar el poder, obligada inicialmente por su madre, para salvarle de una muerte segura. Negó con la cabeza como si así borrase aquel recuerdo de su mente y preguntó en voz baja al ver que su madre seguía concentrada contando las pulsaciones.

-¿Cuántas?

-Demasiadas –respondieron tanto Severus como Virginia a la vez sin esperarlo. El volvió a perfilar una disimulada sonrisa y ella trató de obviar la coincidencia intentando que aquella cercanía no la desconcentrara.

-¿Pero se puede hacer algo? –preguntó la joven

-Un antídoto aunque… tendremos que trabajar toda la noche. No es tan fácil ni rápido como parece.

-No me explico qué es lo que puede causar un arritmia así –expresó Virginia totalmente asombrada mientras la energía seguía fluyendo hacia él. Le había dicho que su magia no podría contrarrestar los efectos pero por alguna razón sabía que estaba consiguiendo reponerle levemente.

-Solo puede haber sido mescalina o raíz de diablo diluida en la sopa de esta noche. –comentó el profesor. Al escucharle, Mahe contuvo la respiración palideciendo más de lo que estaba y se sentó despacio- Tiene que haber cultivos en el invernadero… -añadió sospechosamente, algo que hizo que Virginia se tensase porque sabía bien hacia dónde quería derivar Snape aquella acusación. Pero de pronto…

-Por Merlín... es culpa mía –murmuró Mahe mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo?

No contestó pero su expresión mostraba tal desazón que su comentario se hacía más inquietante aún. Aunque Snape seguía sin mirarla, sí abrió los ojos al escucharla hablar al tiempo que Virginia entrecerró los suyos extrañada volviendo a repetir.

-¿Cómo dices que es culpa tuya?.¿Es que tú también te estás volviendo loca?

La chica negó con la cabeza tapándose durante unos segundos el rostro con las manos, meditando cómo explicar todo aquello porque... irremediablemente le encontraba sentido.

-Esta mañana -comenzó a decir sin mirarles pero sabiendo perfectamente que estaban atentos a sus palabras- expliqué en clase los efectos de la ingestión excesiva de raíz de diablo y... ahora ha pasado esto. No creo en las casualidades.

-¿A quién diste clase? -preguntó Virginia entrecerrando aún más los ojos. Mahe la miró.

-A Slytherin... séptimo.

_"Malditos bastardos"_ murmuró la mujer soltando la muñeca de Snape.

-Pero... –empezó a hablar de pronto Severus-... aunque es un acto totalmente propio de ese trío... te habrías dado cuenta de que faltaban existencias de la raíz al finalizar la clase, en la comprobación -Mahe cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza sin contestar, algo que levantó una temerosa sospecha en el profesor- porque... comprobarías las existencias al terminar la clase¿no?

Ella resopló con fuerza, volviendo a sentir un nudo en la garganta, con la sensación de culpabilidad más acuciante aún. Tomando aire, respondió casi en un susurro.

-No lo hice.

Como si la energía que había recuperado gracias a la ayuda de Virginia le hubiese devuelto la fuerza, la respiración de Severus se volvió a acelerar pero por el enojo que comenzaba a a sentir al escuchar su respuesta y apretó las mandíbulas en un intento de querer mirarla y no atreverse.

-¿Que no lo hiciste? -espetó aún dentro del malestar físico- Mahe¡es tu obligación comprobar al final de cada clase las existencias de los ingredientes y más aún de los peligrosos!.¡Es parte de tu trabajo!

-¡Ya lo sé! -exclamó con voz temblorosa. Virginia miraba la escena sin saber si intervenir porque realmente había sido un gran despiste por parte de su hija- Pero... pero no me encontraba bien y pensé hacerlo más tarde.

-¿No te encontrabas bien o... tenías prisa por volver a la sala de Oesed?

La irónica sugerencia fue tan aplastante que en un segundo la chica dejó de sentir temor por el estado de hombre que le hablaba para pasar una rabia que trató de contener.

-¡No me encontraba bien! –exclamó de nuevo, alterada- Y sí, me fui a Oesed en cuanto salí¿algún problema? -le encaró.

-Se convierte en un problema cuando te hace descuidar tu trabajo –le reprochó duramente mirándola de reojo. Nadie hubiera jurado que minutos antes, el profesor no tenía casi fuerzas para hablar- Y más aún si es por una tontería.

-¿Por una tontería? –repitió como si no hubiera escuchado bien sintiendo como ahora era a ella a quien se le disparaban los latidos

-No servirá de nada que pases el día frente a Oesed, pierdes el tiempo allí... -murmuró con desprecio. Mahe abrió la boca espantada. De buena gana le hubiera cogido la cara en ese momento para obligarle a mirarle y que viera la imagen de su pesadilla en ella, pero haciendo un soberano esfuerzo se controló para, en su lugar, responderle fríamente.

-Prefiero perder el tiempo allí que aquí -y levantándose, comenzó a andar a lo largo de la mesa para bajar del estrado.

-¡Mahe! -exclamó Virginia levantándose también y corriendo hacia ella. Al acercase la cogió del brazo y la retuvo.

-¿Por qué tiene siempre que burlarse y recriminar todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry. ¡Lo odio! -espetó entre lágrimas.

-Lo sé y te entiendo -contestó su madre apenada por sentir su dolor- Pero tienes que olvidarte sus desplantes porque ahora mismo no puedes irte de aquí.

-¿Qué no puedo irme de aquí? –preguntó incrédula- ¡No quiero estar a su lado! Me da igual sus alucinaciones, me da igual su arritmia, me da igual….

-¡Mahe! –la interrumpió cogiéndola por los hombros y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos- Si estos chicos necesitan alguna otra poción, un antídoto o lo que sea para recuperarse, tienes que sobreponerte a todo lo que te diga y ¡hacerla con él! -la chica se enjugó las lágrimas cabizbaja- Piensa en todos los que están afectados, son tus alumnos¡es tu padrino! No puedes irte por ellos -Virginia la vio suspirar profundamente y la abrazó con fuerza tratando de consolarla- Venga, vamos a solucionar de una vez todo esto y a tratar de recuperarles.

* * *

Anda, y la que se ha liado ahora fuera del espejo? Vaya tela, la que se está perdiendo Harry. ¿Os habíais olvidado de los recuerdos y sensaciones de Mahe? Pues aunque parezca que no, pero siguen ahí... Ves, **Stiby**, una de las razones por las que Mahe preferiría estar al otro lado del velo? ;) A ver en qué desencadena todo esto :S Os veo en 20 días, palabra de bruja ;) 


	66. Capítulo 65: De vuelta a la realidad

**Disclaimer: **

Sentado ante su mesa, solo se oía el tic tac de los muchos relojes que tenía en el despacho, un leve ruido solo acompañado por su tarareo habitual y el suave pasar de las hojas del gran libro que tenía ante él. Un libro en el que aparecían ya tantos nombres como casi años llevaba a sus espaldas. Mesando su larga barba blanca, se fijó en la lista y sonrió: cuánta ilusión había en las cartas enviadas, ilusión que se convertía en magia en la mayoría de los casos. Sumido en sus pensamientos, casi no se percató de que alguien llegaba pero al escuchar varias voces, prestó atención.  
-Pero quieres moverte!  
-Espera que me he atrancado... a ver... ya! Podéis seguir bajando?  
-Yo sí, y tú?  
-Ahora sí.  
Sonriente, vio como uno a uno, sus invitados salían por la chimenea cubiertos de hollín y polvo, y sacudiéndose las capas.  
-Mis queridos amigos -saludó cordialmente- Sed bienvenidos.  
-Gracias. Pero la próxima vez entraremos por la puerta, si no es molestia -repuso malhumorado uno de los magos.  
-Como quieras -sonrió- Yo siempre prefiero desplazarme por las chimeneas. Pasad y sentaos, por favor.  
Los magos recién llegados tomaron asiento frente al escritorio y esperaron a que su anfitrión les hiciera partícipe de lo que les atañía su visita.  
-Veréis... os he hecho venir porque tengo un caso... curioso. Alguien a quién supongo recordaréis y quien, al parecer, ha vuelto al redil -el hombre abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó un pergamino- Aquí le tenéis -les dijo tendiéndoselo.  
-Por las barbas del faraón! De verdad está de vuelta? -preguntó asombrado uno de ellos mientras le pasaba la carta a sus compañeros- No será una broma de las tuyas, no Noel?  
-Jojojojo! Tranquilo, Melchor, no he tenido nada que ver en ello. Es una carta legítima de su puño y letra. Hacía años que no escribía pero ahora aquí está de nuevo.  
-A nosotros hace muchos más años que no nos escribe que a tí -puntualizó Gaspar.  
-Es que es normal que se enfadara después de lo que le hicistéis -replicó Melchor- Con lo contento que estaba con el juego de cacharritos de química que le regalé un año...  
-Lo que hicimos? -inquirió Gaspar- Yo no hice nada!  
-¿Que no? -preguntó Baltasar asombrado.  
-¿Qué pasó en realidad? -preguntó Noel divertido, viendo que sus tres amigos de Oriente seguían como siempre, metiéndose unos con otros.  
-Pues que Severín pidió un año plantas de todas clases para sus pociones y ese año, aquí el amigo -señaló con el pulgar a Gaspar- le tocaba a él encargarse de su regalo.  
-Yo le mandé lo que pidió: plantas de todas clases -aclaró ceñudo.  
-Sí, pero cabeza de camello, si lo que le gustaba eran las pociones¿no crees que estaría pidiendo plantas tipo passiflora, margaritas, hipérico...? -Melchor miró a Noel poniendo los ojos en blanco y explicó- Pues para Gaspar, "plantas de todas clases" significó hacer aparecer un huerto delante de su casa con zanahorias, lechugas, tomates y cebollas. ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer?.¿Una ensalada?  
Noel y Baltasar prorrumpieron en carcajadas.  
-Eeeeh! no te pases, que un fallo lo tiene cualquiera! -exclamó Gaspar molesto y se volvió a Baltasar- Y tú no te rías, que tú no te quedaste corto -miró a Noel y le contó- Aquí el guasón de Baltasar, se encargó de regalarle una remesa de calderos de todo tipo.  
-Y acaso no lo hice bien? -inquirió el mago negro- Es lo que pidió!  
-Lo hiciste perfecto! si no fuera por el regalito que llevaba dentro uno de los calderos: una muestra de prueba de champú antigrasa.  
-Se me cayó dentro sin querer! -exclamó conteniendo la risa.  
-Sí, seguro. Y lo que nos dejan en las casas por la noche es solo leche calentita -replicó de nuevo Melchor burlonamente- Así que imagínate, amigo Noel, de que forma tan poco elegante dejamos de ser los reyes magos de Severín.  
-Bueno, no os preocupéis. A mí dejó de escribirme cuando se hizo mortífago -le quitó importancia sonriendo- Pero lo importante es que ha regresado aunque sea ya un hombre y si os he llamado es para que me ayudéis con él porque... no creo que pueda hacer lo que me pide.  
-Y de que se trata?  
-Veréis, es algo extraño. Por un lado me pide cosas para el Severus oficial y por otro lado, me las pide para el extraoficial -se ajustó las gafas a la naríz y leyó el pergamino- El Severus oficial pide: un trabajo porque ahora está desempleado, un lugar donde poder esconderse porque hay muchos que le persiguen y un cambio de imagen eventual para que nadie le reconozca durante un tiempo mientras se calma la situación.  
-Vaya, complicado -observó Baltasar- Pero podríamos... aclararle el pelo, los ojos, envejecerlo un poco pero dejándole un toque atractivo y...  
-Y podemos convertirle en un actor renombrado -propuso Gaspar- Le tendremos que cambiar de nombre también. Melchor, qué opinas?  
-Me parece bien. El nombre...pues... a ver, un juego de palabras. Siendo una persona que ha torcido su camino... torcer... wrick... wrickman?  
-Suena mejor Rickman.  
-Alan?  
-Alan Rickman, me gusta.  
-Y para el extraoficial? -preguntó Gaspar.  
-El Severus extraoficial pide -Noel fijó su mirada de nuevo en el pergamino y leyó- el cariño de la mujer que ama y el de su hija, y toneladas de paciencia para aguantar a... no sé qué más pone porque no lo entiendo bien. Parece que le tuvo que dar un calambre, un espasmo o algo cuando escribió esto porque es ininteligible  
-A ver? -pidió Melchor tomando el pergamino- Pone... mi... uuummm... mi fu... futuro...-entrecerró los ojos y se fijó mejor- sí, ...mi futuro... y luego pone... yeee... yerno, parece. Toneladas de paciencia para aguantar a mi futuro yerno. Sí, eso es porque luego añade: "Definitivamente, creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea de considerarlo así"  
-Oh, pues estupendo. Ya sabemos lo que pide. -dijo Baltasar sonriente.  
-Pero tengo una duda -interrumpió Noel- Lo del Severus oficial... cambiarle completamente... Veréis, me parece una idea estupenda pero... no creo que sea correcto. Severus Snape es Severus Snape. Deberíamos amoldarlo a una nueva situación pero sin cambiarle totalmente para no meter la pata de nuevo con él. Por eso creo que esto se nos escapa un poco de las manos.  
-Tienes razón -repuso Gaspar tomando el pergamino y releyéndolo- Aunque... quizá si se lo cedieramos a ellas...  
-¿Quieres decir... ? -intuyó Baltasar  
-Exacto.  
-Eso es! -exclamó Melchor- La clave está en ellas, no crees Noel?  
-Jojojojo, no se me había ocurrido pero es cierto -repuso contento- Les enviaremos el encargo a ellas: A Rowling, el Severus oficial, porque solo le pertenece a ella igual que el resto de personajes oficiales, como todo el mundo de HP. Y ya que estamos, le enviaremos inspiración para lo que le queda de historia. Para que el séptimo libro sea espectacular.  
-Y las Guilmains -prosiguió Melchor- se encargarán de lo que pide el Severus extraoficial, que tanto su caracter como todos los personajes inventados por ellas, sus homónimas, sus peluches... son propios de las hermanas. Tienen el derecho moral de ser sus únicas y legítimas dueñas a pesar de no ganar nada con ello.  
-Perfecto! -exclamó Noel- Pues entonces, ya está todo hecho. Añadiremos inspiración y protección para las Guilmains para que nadie se atreva a tocar lo inventado por ellas, que ya les cuesta a las chicas sacarlo adelante.  
-Entonces, si todo está solucionado, nos retiramos Noel -dijo Melchor levántandose- Que aquí en Laponia hace un frío que pela.  
-Como queráis mis amigos. Pero dejadme antes de marcharos invitaros a una copita de brandy para calentaros y mientras dejamos a Mahe que salude a los lectores y acabe de una vez esta paranoia que le ha salido más larga que la lengua longuilingua de Dudley. Todo tuyo Mahe!

Ea, pues todo mío. Siento mucho lo largo y pegoso del disclaimer pero es que se me seguían ocurriendo más tonterías y seguía incluyéndolas (careto avergonzado) Y todo para poner lo que todo ya sabéis. Pero bueno, siempre que me toca subir un capi pienso "En este capi pondré el disclaimer normal, que no se me ocurre nada" Pero como al final, siempre surge alguna idea relacionada con la época en la que estemos, las noticias actuales, etc... y termino haciéndolo, aprovecharé mientras dure la inspiración aunque sea pegosa. :D ¿Qué tal estos 20 días que hemos tardado en volver? espero que bien. Bueno, voy a ponerme un poquito seria: ya he visto que la tendencia que tenemos en cuanto a lectores no mejora. :./ Es una pena, la verdad. No quiero ni voy a cuestionar que sea por los capítulos porque creo que seguimos en la misma tónica de siempre en cuestión de trama, interés, suspense, acción, sentimientos o lo que querais, y no voy a desconfiar de este aspecto porque creo que hasta ahora hemos estado haciendo un buen trabajo (y seguiremos haciéndolo). Así que no sé si será por aburrimiento, por falta de tiempo, por desinterés... no lo sé, la verdad. No es obligatorio leer, para nada, faltaría más. Nadie está obligado, cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pero dejar la historia a estas alturas... Ver tan poquita gente no es muy alentador que digamos aunque lo que más me sorprende es que en contraposición a esta especie de huida de HH, los stats de los capis siguen subiendo y obviamente, los pocos que rondamos por aquí no vamos a entrar tantas veces a ellos. Pero bueno, mientras podamos, vamos a seguir aquí para que aquellos poquitos que siguen con nosotras puedan continuar con la historia. A ellos, vosotros, miles de gracias. Para los demás que se aburrieron abandonándonos... que os vaya bonito y encontréis algo que os entretenga. Y a los ocultos que hacen subir los stats desde las sombras, dadnos el gustito de saber que existís aunque sea con un hola ;) En fin, basta de estar seria, ahora voy a por los rr :P

**Kumiko1906:** Comentas que nos gusta hacerles sufrir a nuestros personajes... en qué lo notas?.:D La verdad es que sí, jiji. No sé la razón de Nigriv para hacerlo pero por mi parte te diré (aunque alguna vez ya lo he contado) que hacerle sufrir a mis personajes me hace verles más humanos, no solo unos héroes, ni unos personajes perfectos. Al contrario, sufren porque tienen sentimientos, porque tienen fallos. En una palabra: me gusta mostrarles vulnerables en una vida que no es un camino de rosa, para que se asemeje más a la realidad y tengan que afrontar lo que les pasa y tratar de sobreponerse a ello. Básicamente es lo que todo hacemos con los problemas que tenemos en nuestra vida cotidiana. Pues mis personajes también tienen problemas, jajaja, lo que pasa es que a ellos se los complico más todavía :D Mahe lo está pasando muy mal, es cierto. Y encima esa parte de responsabilidad que tiene en el problema de la intoxicación porque parece que las raíces se las han robado a ella... imagínate si se tiene que sentir mal. Con su padre, uff, llevarse bien... veremos a ver porque con buen pie no han empezado ni continuan. Es verdad que Mahe ya le soportó durante el verano en el Master pero con lo mal que lo está pasando ahora, creo que su capacidad de aguante está bajo cero. Apuntas a Nott como culpable: puede ser ;) Y mientras, Harry feliz de la vida detrás del velo. Ains, este niño, con la falta que hace a este lado... ¿Ya has terminado las clases? Subo el día 12 (es que hoy que estoy contestando los rr es día 7, jeje) con lo que supongo que estarás a punto de acabar. Espero que hayas salido bien en todas tus materias ;) ¿Qué hacemos cuando se nos acaban las ideas? jeje, pues... no sé, ten en cuenta que somos dos cabezas pensando en una misma historia. Entonces, cuando una se encuentra atrancada, a la otra se le puede ocurrir la forma de salir de dónde sea (bueno, algunas tardan en salir de ascensores pero no por falta de ideas, jajaja) Hasta ahora no se nos han acabado para este fic aunque aún queda por terminarlo y va para largo. Pero bueno, esperamos no defraudaros con todo lo que aún os tenemos preparado ;) Nos vemos en 20 días, lo siento pero no puedo subir antes. Espera que calculo... justo en año nuevo :S Cómo pasa el tiempo, por Merlín el brujo! Venga, cuidate y besitos.

**Nigriv Guilmain:** Y de que me suenas tú? no serás coautora de una historia de herederos, magos y brujas, no? aaah, ya sé quién eres, jeje. Bueno, tonterías aparte. Me alegra verte a ti por aquí y gracias por la bienvenida de mi regreso. Te gustó el disclaimer? jejeje, gracias, sabía que a ti te haría ilusión. Imagínate después de subir tantas versiones de texto del teaser trailer, tenía que hacer algo similar para nuestros herederos. Has lanzado el guante con el reto y que sepas que lo recojo ;) Pensaré en ello y cuando haya un nuevo trailer de la Orden y me ambiente, te haré el trailer internacional de HH :D Aunque... hay mucho que no podré mostrar simplemente porque... no sé cómo lo haremos :S Pero bueno, algo se me ocurrirá ;) Besitos, hermana, y que todo vaya perfecto, lo más perfecto posible.

**Celina:** Hola tinerfeña! Que bueno que te gustara el capi, jeje. No te esperabas lo de la raíz de diablo, eh? es que ahí está la cosa, sorprenderos con algo que aunque se sale de los herederos, es algo totalmente lógico y normal que puede pasar mientras que uno de ellos (y encima el subdirector) está missing. Sería absurdo pensar que no va a pasar nada especial y/o complicado en el tiempo que Harry está ausente porque la vida en nuestro Hogwarts es complicada como en cualquier lugar. Nigriv recogió tus ánimos y esperemos que todo mejore para ella. Por mi parte, los recojo también aunque por ahora mis reservas están correctas ;) Aún con ropa de verano? madre mía, con el frío que hace ya aquí :S Venga, nos vemos prontito. Besitos.

**Stiby:** Hola guapa! Tu rr llegó completo a la primera!! Oleeee!.:D Ya que habíamos desenmascarado la causa del fallo de envío, parece que ha desaparecido ;) Aunque ya lo hice en el mail que te envié justo al recibir tu rr, te vuelvo a dar las gracias porque tu coment llegó en el mejor momento y me hiciste sonreír tanto como me hacía falta ese día. Gracias mil!! Me parece estupendo que sigas recordando el encuentro idhunita, lo que no me gusta es que no tengas más días mágicos en tu vida. Espero que la cosa cambie pero piensa que no tiene que pasar algo espectacular para que el día se convierta en mágico. A veces, con muy poquita cosa, ya se convierte en un día especial. De todas formas, te dejo un deseo para el año nuevo (porque ya no nos veremos hasta entonces): que este año que entra te traiga todos los días mágicos que necesites para que te sientas tan a gusto como en Idhún y Hogwarts juntos :) No me creas cuando digo que vamos a revelar algo en el disclaimer, jeje, aunque ya has visto el reto que me ha lanzado Nigriv y ahí, algo saldrá pero totalmente disimulado para que no lo pilleis ; ) Voy a pasar directamente al coment del capi porque si no te haría una contestación a la contestación de la contestación y... crees que nos entenderíamos? jajjaa, más bien no. De todas formas, al releerlo me he reído como cuando lo leí la primera vez :D A ver, lo primero, abrígate y no vayas a coger pulmonía, ni nada por el estilo. Yo cuando estoy al Pc, además de no se cuantas mangas, llevo guantes a los que le corté la punta para poder teclear, jajajaj, porque siempre tengo las manos frías y en invierno se me quedan más heladas aún. Así que a abrigarse. ¿Viste a Ron en un jacuzzi en mitad del campo de quidditch? jajajaja, estás loca de remate. Pero no, eran los profesores en la sala de profesores (valga la... cómo era? redundundundancia xD) Lo de "entendiendo su petición" correspondiente a esa mirada que le lanzó Lupin a Amy es efectivamente lo que pensaste: no interrumpir, más bien, no preguntar nada en ese momento porque ya le explicaría él más tarde. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Amy puede ser la malvada¿hará bien en contarle con detalle? Snape en su línea¿él cómo va a pensar bien de Harry y confiar en el muchacho? nada, duda hasta de que vuelva. Desahógate, tú tranquila, y si terminas presentándote en su casa, mira detrás de la puerta vaya que te encuentres a Nigriv rescondida ;) "Esta vez somos los lectores los que sabemos más sobre lo que esta pasando que los propios personajes de la historia" jajaja, te quedaste a gusto, eh? Pues sí, es cierto. En HH los lectores soléis saber más que los personajes, experimentais más sus emociones al ver que están perdidos. Es como cuando ves una peli de miedo y sabes que el asesino está escondido detrás de la puerta (anda, como Nigriv en casa de Snape xD) y la víctima entra sin saberlo e irremediablemente, le gritas a la pantalla: "Nooo!! no entres!! que está ahí!! " Pues más o menos lo mismo, sabéis antes que ellos, jeje. Pero hay muchas cosas en las que estais a la par: quienes son los herederos, quién es la malvada (aunque vosotras tenéis más seguro de quien poder sospechar), qué pasará en el velo... No todo vais a descubrirlo de primeras, si no no tendría gracia (lo que decías al principio del rr, si te pispas de todo, no mola). El estado de salud de Dumbledore: no es que se esté muriendo, no, pero desde el principio del fic ha mostrado estar más cansado, más débil. Ahora mismo recuerdo un pensamiento de Harry (espera que busque de dónde es)... ya: por ejemplo, capi 36: El origen de la magia _" Tenía un aspecto cansado, como si realmente los meses de verano no los hubiera disfrutado o no hubiera podido estar relajado. Las arrugas de su cara parecían más pronunciadas si cabe a lo correspondiente a su edad... "_ La razón? te lo voy a contar: lo descubrirás leyendo más, jeje. Pues arrastra ese cansancio desde el verano y a estas alturas de capi (finales de enero), el hombre sigue sin estar para muchos trotes. Por eso el comentario sobre su estado de salud (aparte de las ganas que tiene Snape, como bien apuntas, de ponerse por encima de Harry ahora que puede, claro) Pero son muchas cosas y detallitos a recordar, es normal que no lo hagas. También has acertado en pensar que el motivo de la reunión no era precisamente revelar el paradero de Harry, sí decir que se había marchado, eso es obvio, pero no había por qué decir a donde. Pero la excusa del viaje a Londres para los profesores (la que se le iba a dar a los alumnos) le parecía muy poca cosa a Snape y prefirió decir la verdad. No por consideración a sus compañeros, si no por dejar en entredicho a Harry, por supuesto. Qué gracia tu reacción cuando estás pensando qué pensará Mahe de todo lo que está haciendo su querido papi y de pronto la ves entrar a la sala xD Ella tiene que seguir con sus responsabilidades y si hay reunión de profesores, debe asistir aunque... el tema a tratar no sea el más adecuado para que ella asista. Te da penita el murcielaguito, vaya! pues que no sea tan bocazas y aprenda a ser más discreto! Es como tú dices, no es estúpido pero con Harry pierde los papeles. Lo hace el oficial y lo hace el extraoficial: ninguno de los dos se diferencia en eso. Te confirmo lo de las clases de pociones: es al revés de como lo entendiste primeramente: las clases de Pociones Avanzadas se reagrupan en las de pociones normales, sí, pero es Mahe quien sigue dándolas. ¿Por qué? porque Pociones Avanzadas son grupos pequeños pero las clases de Pociones normales son grupos de todos los cursos con lo que coincidirían con las clases de Defensa que va a sustituir Snape ( 6º y 7º). Ella no va a dejar de dar clase porque, como te he comentado antes, debe seguir con sus responsabilidades aunque esté deseando estar en otro lugar. Se supone que el seguir trabajando es una forma de mantener su mente ocupada porque como realmente no sabemos si su presencia en Oesed servirá de algo... (uy, parezco Snape :S ) Haces bien si te vas fijando más en los recuerdos de Mahe a partir de ahora porque la historia ya está muy avanzada y por algún lado se tiene que ir cerrando ese tema (digo yo, jeje). Espero que el recordatorio que te envié por mail te ayudara (al final no lo voy a poner aquí). Si no te llegó, dímelo y te lo reenvío (espero que esté aún en la carpeta de enviados :S) De todas formas, lo poquito que dijiste recordar es correcto así que no vas desencaminada ;) La intoxicación en el Gran comedor: qué bueno que te impresionara, jeje. Todo va pasando muy rápido pero lo has pillado todo: a quien ve Lupin, por qué Snape no miraba a Mahe, la oclumancia que utilizó para defenderse... Descartas a la malvada como autora de todo lo que ha ocurrido ¿quién es entonces? porque Snape duda... (pero vamos, ya sabemos que como alguien le caiga mal, va a por él/ella) ¿En qué alumno piensas tú? Aaah, ya no vale que me lo digas ;P Que razón tienes en igualar a Mark con Sirius, porque es como él en pequeñito, sin duda. Me encantó que lo compararas así :D Si Mahe le llega a coger la cara a Snape para que vea en ella a Voldemort, se lo hubiera merecido. Pero él hubiera cerrado los ojos... uuummm... acabo de ver a Mahe cogiéndole la cara con una mano, apretando bien, y con la otra obligándolo a abrir un párpado xD "Abrelo! ábrelo o te lo abro con la varita!" :D. Mahe es muy reconrosa y no olvida todo lo que dijo en la sala de profesores. Pero como en el fondo no es tan mala, se ha controlado (aunque no por falta de ganas y porque no se me ocurrió antes lo de forzarle a abrir el párpado, jajajja) Y si se queda para el antídoto es precisamente por Lupin y los chicos (y muy muy muy pero que muy en el fondo, por Snape) Me alegro mogollón de que te gustara el capi, a mi también me gusta mucho por la tensión que tiene. Es un capi para sorprenderos y, como le dije a Celina, veais que la vida sigue con sus problemas fuera del espejo. Ahora te da igual de qué parte se suba capi porque está interesante todo, no? jajaja, me alegro que lo veas así. Espero que hayas tenido una cura de sueño durante estos 20 días y que el examen que comentabas te haya salido bien. Tus paranoias y locuras me han encantado : ) Madre mía, que contestación más larga ahora que la veo xD Besitos y nos vemos!!

**Missginni**: Bueno, ya te dije por msn que se notaba que no estabas en tu mejor momento cuando leíste y comentaste el capi, tanto por lo que decías (y lo que no decías) como, sobre todo, por cómo lo decías. Pero ya te dije que si no te apetecía leer, que no lo hicieras. No estás obligada. Además, sé que si no lees un capi en su momento, lo leerás después y quizás estés más animada y sea un rr "made in Missi", con sus locuras, sus IL, sus comentarios ilógicos y sus divagaciones. Con ganas y ánimo en definitiva. Pero bueno, me dijiste que intentarías estar mejor para el siguiente capi y aquí está. Y tú estás... uuummm... ahí vas. Con lo que te lo repito, que si no te apetece leer, no lo hagas. Ya nos compensarás ; ) Mientras tanto voy con lo que nos dejaste. A la contestación de la contestación no te digo nada más porque ya dejaste clarito que con tus "que sí" que ya te habías enterado, que tienes tus imperturbables puntos de vista con respecto a determinadas situaciones y que con la magia se puede tener un hijo por "diversos métodos sin necesidad de embarazo". Con eso, mi cara se quedó en "ein?" porque lo del espíritu santo o una inseminación in vitro mágica, como que no pero bueno. Me alegro de que te gustara el disclaimer, se hace lo que se puede. Aunque no lo vayamos a ver nunca en imágenes (ni en montajes, por supuesto), me lo imagino muy clarito en mente y mola :D A ver, capi: Efectivamente, el título tenía que ver con los ingredientes de una poción aunque no precisamente es una poción la que causa el desbarajuste de ese capi, solo un elemento. ¿Que no se te da bien especular?.¿tú, la que analiza el título y saca la mitad del capi? no era tu mejor momento, me reitero. Anda! la idea de una escuela dirigida por Snape sí te gusta, eh? menos mal, pero no sabes tú nada, pillina. Que mal quieres a Florence, pobrecita. Es que ella es así de... especial pero no es mala, los y las hay peores. Hay que darle un voto de confianza a esta mujer porque... todo en ella es apariencia y puede que no sea lo que estás pensando (puede, puede) _"El tira y afloja de mahe-snape-virginia. Me abstengo de hacer comentarios porque es lo de siempre"_. Vale, tampoco te digo nada pues. El rubio de pociones no es Derek, te lo confirmo. Ahora... no recuerdo si el de aquella merienda se llegó a decir o llegasteis a adivinarlo. Así que no diré nada por si acaso. ¿No te gusta nuestro Lupin? por qué? y sí lo sabes pero no lo has dicho con lo que espero contestación en el próximo rr que mandes. Con lo bueno que es, pobrecillo. Qué cantidad de preguntas haces ahora! pero no supones ni imaginas, ni divagas con nada. Aunque te darías cuenta después pero por si acaso: Mahe no veía nada, era Lupin, el primero que habla en esa parte es él. "¿para que?¿quien? y ¿porqué? " no has propuesto tampoco nada en ninguna de las preguntas pero entre lo que se termina de decir en ese capi y lo de hoy, tendrás respuesta. ¿Tampoco pillaste por qué veía Snape a Voldemort? Pues... por lo mismo que Lupin veía a Greyback, y Derek a su padre :P Te confirmo también que Mahe era la persona que estaba más cerca de Snape en ese momento. Había más profesores, pocos porque se comenta al principio de esa escena del comedor que aún no había mucha gente en la cena. Pero se dice que cuando empezó todo el revuelo, los profesores bajaron del estrado para poner orden con lo que el único que se quedó sentado fue Snape por lo que pasaba, Mahe porque no reaccionaba y Lupin, que le pilló a medio camino y comenzó también con las visiones. _"Sobre la discusión, lo mismo que antes, me abstengo de hacer comentarios. Este tira y afloja nunca se va a acabar, así que. ¿para que?"_ Pues nada, tampoco te comento. Como tú dices:.¿para qué?. Pero mira sí, prefiero comentar y aclarar las cosas. Esos tira y afloja, como tú los llamas, es la relación entre padre e hija, es lo que hay. No te puedo mostrar una relación buena entre ellos porque no existe, no es real, así que los "tira y afloja" es lo que te encontrarás en los capis. ¿Es repetitivo? puede pero o hacemos esto o no sacamos ni una sola escena más con ellos dos juntos, y... eso no pasará. Siento mucho que no te guste, que te aburra, que te harte o que te sea indiferente pero... te repito: es lo que hay. En previsión, te adelanto que la mayor parte del capi de hoy es similar, de "tiras y aflojas". Te aviso con antelación porque no quiero que leas "más de lo mismo" ya que te repito que no estás obligada a leer y menos sin ganas, para encima encontrarte con lo que no te gusta. Yo quiero que cuando la gente me lea, disfrute con ello, se divierta, se meta en la historia y pueda sentir lo que sienten los personajes. Con Snape y su hija intento mostrar no solo que la relación entre ellos es mala, si no mostrar lo que cada uno piensa y siente al respecto, esa tensión irremediable entre ellos, y hacérselo llegar a quien me lee. No que veais que la escena de ellos y penséis "¿Otra vez lo mismo?". Así que no problem, cuando sea un capi sin padre e hija juntos te aviso. En el comentario del final digo quién es el culpable de la intoxicación, leelo allí por si quieres saberlo. Pero si por lo que sea decides leerlo todo, lo que te pido es que ignores la escena entre ellos. Si no la vas a comentar porque no te llega, no te gusta o te parece "lo de siempre", simplemente ignórala y sigue leyendo. Prefiero un silencio tuyo en esto a un "Me abstengo de hacer comentarios... es lo de siempre... esto nunca se va a acabar... " . Que te digo todo esto porque prefiero serte sincera y clara, y decirte lo que pienso, igual que lo has hecho tú. Te dije en el msn que no había nada que me hubiera molestado u ofendido, y aunque no lo creas, no estoy molesta aunque reconozco que cuando lo leí el primer día me quedé totalmente a cuadros. Pero antes de calentarme más, recapacité por qué estarías hablando de esa forma. Más que molesta lo que estoy es muy sorprendida por las formas de hacerme saber que esas escenas no son de tu agrado, de tu interés, que te aburren o no sé cómo decirlo. Y supongo que esa forma de expresarte te ha debido venir principalmente por la desgana que te rodea y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Pero prefiero aclarar esto ahora que ha surgido por primera vez, a que se siga repitiendo y entonces sí pueda molestarme de verdad porque no sé si aunque mejores de ánimo, seguirás expresándote igual al respecto con lo que prefiero avisarte antes. Conste que todo esto es opinión mía. No tengo ni idea de si Nigriv pensó algo al respecto al leer tus comentarios porque hace mucho que no hablamos de estas cosas. Y te he preferido contestar a esto y comentarte lo que pienso por aquí y no hablarlo en privado porque no quiero darle más importancia de la que tiene y lo he considerado como si fuera un punto más del rr. Bueno, se acabó tu coment así que nada. Espero que las cosas mejoren, no por volver a encontrar rr tuyos como siempre, eso es lo de menos porque con la aclaración de hoy, creo que no habrá problemas. Simplemente espero que las cosas mejoren porque quiero que salgas de ese estado en el que estás, que no te pega, ni te hace ser tú misma. Quiero que vuelva mi Nela de siempre. Besitos, linda.

**Daiuuch:** Hola! Uy, que sorpresa cuando vi que había rr después de tantos días de sequía y ver que era tuyo : D Me alegro mucho de saber que sigues por aquí. Al menos das fe de que si no dejas rr a menudo, sí nos sigues y no nos has abandonado, con lo que en ese aspecto nos quedamos tranquilas : ) Nos leemos ;)

**Layn**: Cuánto tiempo!! Gracias por seguir acordándote de nosotras, es un verdadero placer cuando vemos que no nos olvidáis :) Lo de tu capi de transición... a veces pasan esos atranques, quizá más de las que nos gustaría. Incluso a veces parece que te atrancas más en un capi de este tipo que en uno más importante pero por el hecho de que en uno de transición no es necesario dar datos importantes pero tampoco queda bien que sea simplemente de relleno. Tranquila y suerte, a ver si lo retomas prontito ;) Nigriv ahí va. Yo también espero que todo mejore en todos los aspectos y ello haga que podamos seguir adelante con nuestros herederos con las mismas ganas e ilusión que hemos tenido siempre. Pasando al fic, apuestas por Amy como mala, tomamos nota ;) Por ahora tenemos diversidad de opiniones sobre quién será pero a ver quién acierta de verdad. Te da penita Sev? jejeje, pero si sigue siendo un bicho malo!.:D bueno, pero es verdad que lo está pasando mal con todo lo que se le viene encima y lo que él se busca. Haces bien en preocuparte por la ruptura del vínculo porque... a saber qué consecuencias tendrá ;) No te preocupes si prefieres leer sin rebuscar pistas. Mientras disfrutes de la lectura y te guste, es suficiente. Por cierto, enhorabuena por tu próxima entrada en la Universidad! Ya nos irás contando cómo te va : ) Besitos de chocolate y caramelo también para tí.

Una mención agradecida a **Shadir** por su rr en el colateral Algún día :)

Accio **Dum**! Accion **Marc**!

Y ya está. El capi de hoy y el del otro día sería realmente solo uno pero como sabéis que odio los capis largos, cuando los escribí hice el corte. Pero en realidad es la continuación aunque éste aquí solito quede más soso, porque el de acción y tensión es el anterior. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis el desvelo de lo ocurrido y alguna que otra cosilla más...

* * *

**Capítulo 65: De vuelta a la realidad **

(Por Mahe)

Un antídoto. Efectivamente eso era lo que necesitaban para solucionar aquella situación. Cuando Mahe regresó al estrado, se ocupó deliberadamente de Lupin para no tener que acercarse más a su padre. Mientras tanto, las puertas del comedor ya se habían abierto, encontrando fuera a un numeroso grupo de alumnos que, extrañados de no haber podido entrar, se quedaban totalmente asombrados al enterarse de lo que allí había ocurrido, aliviados de no haber llegado a tiempo para la cena y que la intoxicación les afectase también a ellos. Poco a poco, se organizó un grupo para llevar a todos los alumnos inconscientes a la enfermería y acomodarlos allí hasta que el antídoto se hubiera realizado pero... para ello, Snape y Mahe debían trabajar codo a codo aquella noche y los ánimos no indicaban que precisamente la elaboración de aquel proyecto compartido fuera a ser relajado. Sin mirarse y con una creciente tensión entre ellos, Snape le explicó a Mahe los ingredientes que necesitarían y cómo se realizaría el antídoto, así que ella se encargó de coger lo necesario del aula del profesor al quedar más cercana y tenerlo todo preparado en una zona de la enfermería que Pomfrey les cedió para trabajar más cerca de los alumnos.

Tal y como el profesor de pociones había comentado, la elaboración de aquel antídoto no era algo fácil, ni rápido. Todo lo contrario a la suma facilidad con la que se conseguía los efectos mentales de aquella noche: una simple disolución de la raíz de diablo en la sopa, algo que también tenían que investigar porque al igual que Mahe, no creían en las casualidades. Ambos profesores de pociones se pusieron manos a la obra cortando finamente raíces de passiflora, moliendo pequeñas cantidades de hojas de ócimun, utilizando gotas de lágrimas de augurey... Eran muchos los calderos a preparar porque para mayor complicación, el antídoto debía realizarse en pequeñas cantidades y el número de afectados era considerable. Irremediablemente, tendrían que trabajar toda la noche.

En silencio, solo escuchando el borbotear del contenido del caldero, Mahe miró de reojo a Snape por un momento: estaban en esos tiempos muertos que tenían que dejar de reposo entre ingrediente e ingrediente, algo que representaba un tiempo considerable ralentizando aún más la preparación. No podía evitar seguir molesta, dolida y ofendida con él, no por recriminarle que no hubiera prestado más atención al no haber comprobado las existencias al finalizar la clase, porque sin duda, aquello había sido un gran fallo por su parte. Pero sí lo estaba por esa insistencia en hablar despectivamente de Harry, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, de sus vanos intentos por pasar el mayor tiempo posible ante Oesed. Sentía rabia cada vez que recordaba como le había hablado _"Pierdes el tiempo allí..."_ y más le dolía porque... efectivamente sabía que tenía razón, posiblemente no servía de nada pero era lo único que podía hacer: esperar frente al espejo de los deseos y que el deseo de su corazón se cumpliese. Sabía que en todo el rato que llevaban trabajando en el antídoto no la había mirado ni una sola vez y se estremeció al pensar que a sus ojos era la propia imagen de Lord Voldemort, haciéndole recordar como le confesó cosas de su pasado durante el verano en la mansión y como pudo sentir que, verdaderamente, el brujo oscuro había sido la persona que más daño le había hecho. Apartó la mirada de él un momento y se quedó pensativa: ella había estado a punto de tomar también de aquella sopa contaminada y si lo hubiera hecho... ¿a quién vería?.¿quién podría haberle hecho tanto daño en su vida como para que su subconsciente se lo mostrase ante sí en la piel de la persona que más cerca hubiese tenido en ese momento? Volvió a mirarle al notar como se levantaba para comprobar los calderos que tenía en su mesa _"¿Sería a él mismo a quien vería?". _Perdida en sus vacilaciones, de pronto vio como Snape apoyaba las manos sobre la mesa resoplando y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Ella apartó la mirada, simulando no haberse dado cuenta de aquella reacción, aún sentía demasiado rencor como para interesarse en cómo podía estar encontrándose, pero al escucharle escapar un leve gemido de su garganta, volvió a mirarle extrañada.

-¿Profesor?

Snape no contestó hasta pasados unos segundos en los que resopló.

-Maldita arritmia...

Efectivamente, su respiración había seguido siendo forzada y su corazón había seguido latiendo a más pulsaciones de las habituales. Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que comenzaran los efectos del alucinógeno y su cuerpo ya estaba acuciando el esfuerzo de más que el corazón estaba sufriendo por la arritmia. Mahe se levantó, acercándose temerosa, y terminó cogiéndole del brazo para ayudarle a sentarse. Las manos del profesor temblaban ligeramente y su tez pálida le hacía tener peor aspecto por el mareo que sentía.

-Gracias -dijo sin levantar la vista hacia la chica que le observó durante unos momentos.

-En cuanto el primer caldero esté listo, se tomará el antídoto.

Snape negó con la cabeza tratando de tomar aire profundamente.

-No, hay que empezar por los alumnos.

-En cuanto esté listo -volvió a repetir la joven de forma tajante- se tomará el antídoto.

-¿Es una orden? -preguntó mirándola fugazmente frunciendo el ceño.

-Por supuesto -contestó con firmeza- No me agrada que vea en mí quien no soy. Y… ahora quédese ahí sentado mientras yo me encargo de todo.

Mahe se giró hacia los calderos y entonces Snape alzó la mirada hacia ella: podía resultar irónico el ver al señor oscuro preparando pociones y aunque esa era la imagen que tenía ante él, sabía bien que era su hija y quizá eran imaginaciones suyas pero... parecía que, a pesar de todo, se había vuelto a preocupar por él y esa efímera posibilidad le agradó más de lo que podía expresar en ese momento.

Casi treinta minutos después, el contenido de varios de los calderos tomó por fin el esperado color, textura y olor para saber que el antídoto estaba listo. Aunque antes de que ocurriese, Mahe ya sabía que iba por buen camino: el don en pociones que recorría su sangre como siempre le avisaba de ello aunque su innata inseguridad le hacía dudar del resultado hasta que no lo veía con sus propios ojos. Vertió una cantidad considerable en un vaso y se acercó a Snape que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados desde que le obligó a sentarse. Sabía que no estaba dormido si no que habría estado intentando regular la arritmia mediante la respiración pausada aunque la única solución real era aquel brebaje que le haría por fin volver a un estado normal. Al acercarse a él, carraspeó para llamar su atención viéndole abrir los ojos sin mirarla.

-Ya está listo -dijo tendiéndole el vaso- Tómeselo.

Sin rechistar ni una sola vez, alzó la mano para tomar el vaso y se llevó el antídoto a los labios para beberlo. La desagradable expresión que cruzó su cara al saborear la solución hizo que Mahe temiera que finalmente algo no hubiera salido bien pero en unos segundos, cuando Snape hubo terminado el vaso, le vio cerrar los ojos manteniéndose en silencio para posteriormente abrirlos, alzando lentamente la mirada hacia ella.

-Buen trabajo.

La chica respiró aliviada ante el comentario.

-¿Se pasaron ya los efectos? -preguntó sabiendo que al menos la visión del Lord tenía que haber desaparecido ya que la estaba mirando con confianza y sin temor. Snape asintió- ¿Y la arritmia?

-Mejor aunque… el corazón tarda un poco en regular los latidos -resopló mientras iba recuperando algo de color en su rostro- No hay nada que pueda regularlo antes.

-En mi sí lo habría… -repuso Mahe tristemente tomando el vaso vacío y girándose hacia la mesa.

Snape se quedó observándola en silencio, impresionado porque, por un momento, pudo sentir como la energía de su hija había brotado de sí misma inconscientemente, mostrando su dolor ante el recuerdo de Harry por un simple comentario alusivo a los latidos de un corazón. Y realmente, sintió ese dolor muy intenso, haciéndole casi olvidar lo molesto que estaba con ella por el despiste cometido en su trabajo aquella noche. Al instante, la puerta del despacho se abrió de un golpe devolviéndole a la realidad. Virginia entraba por ella con una expresión en su rostro que mezclaba la preocupación, el enfado y la tensión que toda aquella situación les estaba provocando. Sin reparar en cómo estaban en el despacho, se acercó a padre e hija y sin pensar cómo sonaría su pregunta, la lanzó:

-¿Qué?.¿Aún le ves? -Snape alzó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta tan directa- ¡A Voldemort! – exclamó para que entendiese a qué se refería.

-No, ya tomé el antídoto. Ya hay algunos terminados –respondió escuetamente señalando con la cabeza una mesa cercana. Conocía a Virginia mejor de lo que creía y sabía que su brusca pregunta no la había hecho en ese tono por desinterés hacia su estado, si no por lo que la tensión del problema que tenían entre manos. Era la forma que ella tenía de reaccionar pero no siempre todo el mundo la comprendía aunque sonrió interiormente porque sabía que él sí lo haría siempre.

-Estupendo porque mira esto –metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo una pequeña raíz de color oscuro de unos cinco centímetros de longitud, situándola en la palma de su mano- Es raíz de diablo¿no?

Mahe miró un instante la prueba en manos de su madre y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia los ingredientes que tenía frente a ella. Se sentía tan culpable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que ni siquiera tenía ánimos para acercarse a ver otra de esas malditas raíces aunque estaba pendiente de la conversación que sus padres mantenían.

-Sí, lo es –repuso Snape tomando entre sus dedos la raíz mientras dibujaba una expresión de desprecio en su rostro. Entornó los ojos y la observó con detenimiento

-Estaba en el suelo de la cocina pero…–comenzó a explicar pero Snape la interrumpió.

-Esta raíz está sacada de tierra –al escucharle, Mahe volvió la mirada hacia él con rapidez- Esta raíz no está preparada –terminó diciendo mientras encontraba los ojos con los de su hija que le observaba en silencio pero con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-¿Y que significa eso? –preguntó Virginia olvidándose por un momento de seguir contando lo ocurrido en las cocinas. Mahe se acercaba lentamente y, tragando saliva, cogió la raíz desde la mano de su padre. Parpadeó tomando aire y levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia él, cuya expresión había cambiado mostrándose extrañamente confiado y calmado. Virginia les miraba alternativamente sintiendo que iba a explotar de un momento a otro entre tanto silencio y miradas cómplices entre ellos dos- Pero ¿qué pasa?.¿Me vais a explicar o no?

-No es mía –terminó diciendo Mahe con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, producto del ligero alivio que sentía.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Virginia perdida de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Que no es mía, esta raíz no salió de mi clase –trató de explicarle mientras sostenía el ingrediente entre las manos temblorosas- Todas las raíces que tengo en el aula están preparadas para utilizarlas.

-¿Estás segura?.¿No tendrías alguna sin preparar?

Ella negó con la cabeza aún observando la raíz al tiempo que por fin lograba suspirar profundamente. Su silencio hizo que Snape le explicara a Virginia.

-Para que podamos utilizar la raíz de diablo en las pociones debemos limpiarlas y abrirlas en canal al momento de su recolección. Es la forma en la que las propiedades que poseen se activen. Es algo que tenemos hacer necesariamente con algunos ingredientes para que no pierdan su pureza porque… –la joven volvió a mirarle cuando sintió como el profesor clavaba sus ojos en ella- … eso sí lo harás siempre¿no?

-Por supuesto –respondió ofendida por la duda que nuevamente envolvía su voz aunque precisamente ese tono dudoso hizo que ella misma se sintiese más insegura- Siempre lo hago –se defendió no muy convencida, menos aún al ver como Snape alzaba una ceja recordándole de nuevo el olvido de no haber hecho recuento de sus existencias en clase antes de terminar aunque ahora, aparentemente, esa falta no parecía haber provocado el desbarajuste de aquella noche. Carraspeó y se mostró seca y seria- Voy a subir a mi clase. Sabiendo que no me han robado las raíces a mí, verá como están las exactas y todas preparadas –le repuso mirándole desafiante para seguidamente, girarse saliendo del despacho sin decir ni una palabra más. Cuando dejaron de verla, Snape se volteó hacia Virginia que le miraba ceñuda.

-Desde luego eres… -comenzó a decir ella mirándole de soslayo.

-Olvídate de eso ahora –la interrumpió antes de que la profesora empezara a reprocharle las "suaves" indirectas que le lanzaba a su hija con respecto a su trabajo- ¿Qué más has averiguado?

Virginia se apoyó en la mesa con semblante sombrío y preocupado tratando de centrarse en el tema que tenían entre manos.

-Nada más –contestó tras unos segundos, incrédula ante sus propias palabras. Snape frunció el ceño esperando que se explicase- Cuando terminamos de acomodar a todos los chicos, bajé a las cocinas. Algún elfo tenía que haber visto quién entró para echar esa maldita raíz en la sopa pero… nada, no han visto nada ni a nadie –repitió escéptica de su propia conversación con los elfos minutos antes- De verdad que no me lo explico. Y no estaban mintiendo –aclaró como si el profesor hubiese preguntado al respecto- Ni siquiera me hizo falta evaluarlos para saber que estaban tan preocupados como asustados por lo que había ocurrido. No sé cómo esos tres niñatos han podido entrar, son tan escurridizos como una rata…

-¿Y si no han sido ellos? –preguntó Snape de pronto haciendo que Virginia frunciese el ceño.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esta raíz ha salido del invernadero –comenzó a explicar misteriosamente- y… ellos no han tenido clase de herbología hoy, solo han tenido los de primero.

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Snape?

-Sugiero que…deberíamos preguntarle a Malacrif donde estaba a la hora de la cena.

Virginia mostró una sonrisa irónica, sonrisa que dio paso a una risa nerviosa que desconcertó a Severus.

-Sé a donde quieres llegar, Snape –le espetó segundos después mientras seguía riéndose- Pero por esa regla de tres… preguntémosle a tu querida De la Croix dónde estuvo ella también.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Florence en todo esto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Amy? –contrapuso un poco más seria. Las voces de ambos iban subiendo de tono conforme la discusión proseguía.

-¡Malacrif cultiva esas raíces en su invernadero! –exclamó sintiendo como se irritaba cada vez más- ¿Quién te dice que no fue ella la que entró en las cocinas?

Virginia volvió a echarse a reír. Aquella situación estaba acabando con su paciencia.

-¿Te estás escuchando, Snape? Pero ¿por qué va a hacer ella algo así?.¿Porque cultiva estas raíces? Esto tiene pinta de ser una gamberrada de esos tres angelitos que tienes en casa este año.

-Las cultiva y sabe sus efectos –repitió de nuevo.

-Claro… -contestó pensativa- y si no han visto entrar a nadie es porque lo han hecho utilizando un hechizo desilusionador… ¡como los que enseña De la Croix en sus clases de Encantamientos! –le espetó finalmente.

-Eso es absurdo.

-No tanto como lo que tú dices de Amy –le echó en cara enojada- ¿Para qué va a querer ella hacer algo así, eh?

-Para vengarse.

-¿Vengarse?.¡Oh, vamos, Snape!.¿Vengarse de qué, de quién? Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos. Te cae tan mal que no sabes qué hacer para acusarla de cualquier eventualidad que se presente –cogió uno de los vasos con antídoto que ya estaban preparados y se giró- No pienso seguir hablando de esto contigo.

Y dejándole con la palabra en la boca, salió del despacho camino de las camas de los enfermos.

En la zona del hospital, todos los alumnos estaba dormidos por el conjuro que Mahe había lanzado en el Gran comedor. Casi no se escuchaba un ruido en la estancia, solo el frufrú de las túnicas de las enfermeras paseando entre las camas por si alguno de ellos despertaba por si mismo. Al igual que los jóvenes, tendido en su lecho y dormido profundamente, Lupin respiraba tranquilo, como si estuviera en el más dulce de los sueños. Virginia se aproximó a su cama, sentándose en ella, observando como su amigo reposaba sereno, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche durante la cena aunque había sido una víctima más implicada en los hechos. Con mimo, acercó su mano a la frente de Remus, apartando despacio, con una caricia, el flequillo que le caía mientras una tierna sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios al recuerdo de cómo él cuidó de ella los días que estuvieron juntos en Brujas: ahora era ella la que le cuidaba a él, igual que lo hizo en la noche de la luna de sangre. Al cabo de un rato de velar su sueño, posó su mano derecha firme en la frente de su amigo y la izquierda en la coronilla, cerró los ojos y se concentró dejando que lo antiguo deshiciera el conjuro formulado por su hija. En milésimas de segundo, sintió como sus manos se calentaban y poco después, vio como Remus abría los ojos parpadeando repetidamente como si hubiera dormido dos días seguidos.

-Hola, dormilón. –saludó Virginia risueña cuando Lupin fijó los ojos en ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó- ¿Me he quedado dormido? –suspiró profundamente situando una mano en su pecho, confuso por las palpitaciones de su corazón, y miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que no estaba en su habitación, si no en la enfermería y que aún era de noche. Sorprendido, volvió a mirar a Virginia- ¿Qué hago aquí?.¿Qué me ha pasado?.¡Oh! –exclamó de pronto- ¡La cena!

Virginia asintió tendiéndole el vaso mientras él se incorporaba, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama.

-Tómate esto antes de que sigas recordando.

Haciendo caso como si fuera un niño bueno, Lupin tomó el vaso bebiendo de él, dejando ver la expresión que el desagradable sabor de la poción dibujaba en su rostro pero tan acostumbrado estaba al sabor amargo de la wolfsbane, que no rechistó ni un segundo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó cuando hubo acabado. El asintió cerrando los ojos un momento.

-Sí, estoy un poco aturdido pero me encuentro bien. Al menos no siento el corazón tan acelerado…-miró profundamente a Virginia y añadió con una leve sonrisa- Bueno… un poco sí.

El comentario y la intensa mirada que fijó en la profesora durante unos segundos, hizo que ésta apartara la suya azorada, sabiendo que no podría mantener sus ojos dorados sin sentir el rubor subir más aún a sus mejillas. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del comentario intencionado de Lupin, dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla y suspiró profundamente, volviendo a preguntarle.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

Se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida tratando de recordar pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo que se comenzó a descontrolar todo durante la cena y… -de pronto, alzó la mirada hacia su amiga, mostrando el miedo reflejado en sus ojos- ¡Greyback!.¡Estaba aquí! –exclamó incorporándose rápidamente pero fue detenido por Virginia que le obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, Remus, fue una alucinación. No era real.

-¿Cómo?.¿Que no era real? Te aseguro que le vi muy real –confirmó con contundencia pero ella negó y le explicó con detalle todo lo que había acontecido durante esas horas.

Aunque el periodo de inconsciencia de los afectados había velado inicialmente los actos de aquella noche, al despertar se encontraban aturdidos y confusos aunque lo peor era que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido volvían a sus mentes poco a poco, como la presencia viva de una pesadilla que queda en la memoria a pesar de que haya sido soñada durante la noche y esté siendo recordada en plena luz del día. Afortunadamente, el antídoto les calmaba la arritmia y cualquier posible recaída en el temor vivido si volvían a ver a la persona en la que representaron su ser más odiado pero esa visión permanecería en sus mentes como prueba de lo sufrido… La explicación estaba dejando helado a un pobre Remus que no podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Greyback, tan real como la primera vez que le vio aunque hacía años de ello. Repentinamente, otro temor ocupó su mente e impulsado por su inquietud, no tardó en preguntar mientras Virginia seguía explicándole.

- Yo… ¿también ataqué a alguien?

-Lo intentaste –fue la escueta respuesta a la que siguió la mirada angustiada de Lupin que le pedía en silencio que revelara a quien- A Mahe

-¿Cómo? –se incorporó ansioso en la cama- ¿La ataqué?.¿Qué le hice?.¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo –Virginia tomó su mano apretándola con fuerza e impidiendo que se levantase- Está bien, no lograste hacerle nada. Snape la protegió.

Los ojos de Virginia reflejaron una mezcla de sensaciones al pronunciar el nombre del profesor, algo que Lupin no supo descifrar aunque estaba seguro que su mirada dorada estaba mostrando la combinación de alivio y agradecimiento al profesor por su rápida actuación y remordimiento de casi haber podido matar a su ahijada él mismo.

-Pobre Mahe –resopló apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama- Debió asustarse mucho –la madre asintió con pesadez- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

-Ha subido a su clase a comprobar los ingredientes que le quedan. Digamos que… Snape ha dudado demasiado de su capacidad esta noche y eso la ha alterado aún más.

-No sé como puede dudar de ella –reprochó mirando la puerta del despacho donde el profesor seguía preparando los antídotos- Tiene más que confirmado que está capacitada para este trabajo y…creo que se lo va a demostrar.

Los ojos de Remus se habían desviado hacia la puerta de la enfermería por donde la nombrada entraba con expresión furiosa, portando algo en sus manos y dirigiéndose al despacho donde habían estado trabajando durante la noche. Virginia no dijo palabra pero se levantó rápidamente encaminándose hacia el mismo lugar cuando de pronto se giró hacia Lupin que hacía el intento de levantarse.

-No, tú quédate ahí y descansa, si no quieres que te vuelva a dormir y no con un conjuro precisamente.

La amenaza tajante de Virginia hizo al hombre desistir en su intento y se quedó recostado en la cama atento a lo que pudiera ver u oír desde allí.

El golpe seco al dejar caer una carpeta sobre la mesa haciendo revolotear por todas partes un enorme puñado de pequeñas hojitas y al momento, dejar un cuenco de cristal con raíces, hizo que Snape, sin decir palabra y sin apenas levantar la cabeza, alzara una tensa mirada hacia Mahe. El hombre volvió a mirar los objetos que con tanto coraje había soltado la joven y regresó de nuevo sus ojos a su hija, que le observaba apretando las mandíbulas.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le preguntó el profesor terminando por levantar la cabeza, mirándola fijamente.

-Compruebe usted mismo mis existencias y deje de dudar de mi capacidad –respondió con la voz más segura que pudo, empujando la carpeta, haciendo que de nuevo las pequeñas hojas de ócimun que el profesor estaba contando volvieran a esparcirse revoloteando por la mesa, desbaratando las que tenía seleccionadas. Snape entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de tenerlos clavado en ella mientras Mahe le devolvía la misma mirada cargada de resentimiento. Antes de que volvieran a cruzar palabra, Virgina entró en el despacho.

-¿Qué pasa?

-He traído las raíces que me quedan en clase y el inventario de los ingredientes que tengo para que el profesor Snape –expresó su cargo con retintín- compruebe que él no es el único que sabe hacer su trabajo.

-¿Acaso se cree perfecta, señorita Guilmain? –increpó fríamente.

-Por supuesto que no, profesor, pero apuesto a que usted tampoco lo es. Es más… estoy segura de ello.

Severus apoyó las manos en la mesa adelantando el cuerpo hacia Mahe de forma amenazadora.

-No te consient…

-¡Snape! –gritó Virginia- ¿Acaso olvidas que el propio Malfoy cogió Mortiserum delante de tus propias narices y tu despiste –recalcó la palabra- hizo que Hermione Granger estuviera en peligro de muerte? –el profesor desvió la mirada hacia ella con rabia, en silencio, con el semblante pálido por el recuerdo revelado- ¿No es cierto que más de una vez te han robado ingredientes para hacer multijugos? Nadie es perfecto y tú menos que nadie. Así que haz el favor de dejar de meterte con Mahe –la chica resopló profundamente al verse defendida por su madre pero no abrió la boca, si no que se giró hacia la mesa donde ella había estado trabajando esa noche tras dedicarle una nueva fría mirada al profesor. Virginia se acercó a él hablándole en voz baja- Demasiado mal lo ha pasado esta noche como para que sigas dudando de ella. Puedo… llegar a comprender que descargues tu rabia contra Amy por lo mal que te cae pero… ¿contra Mahe? –el profesor había desviado la mirada y Virginia la buscó diciéndole con tirantez- Snape es tu hija, no la trates como si fuera una inútil porque sabes que no lo es.

Severus casi no podía mantenerle la mirada acusadora que le decía la verdad que él sabía pero que parecía olvidar cuando la rabia se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces frunciendo el ceño y apartó la carpeta y el cuenco de raíces que Mahe había dejado en su mesa, para poder recoger de nuevo las hojas de ócimun y volver a separarlas. Sabía que en situaciones como aquella, en las que se dejaba llevar por la tensión y el coraje, solo conseguía apartar más de su lado a su hija, pero igualmente sabía que cada acusación y duda que salía de su boca hacia ella no era cierta: era mucho el orgullo que sentía por la joven pero su velocidad de pensamiento le traicionaba. Al comprobar que no le replicaba, Virginia les miró a ambos.

-Solo tenemos el indicio de que la raíz de diablo tuvo que salir del invernadero pero… no tenemos pruebas fehacientes contra nadie –hizo hincapié en la palabra mirando a Snape- porque no les han visto entrar. Pero está claro que esto tiene el sello de esos tres, más aún con la coincidencia de que justamente hoy supieron los efectos de un exceso. Demasiada casualidad… Además, no hay cosa más absurda que pensar que algún profesor está metido en esto –vio como Snape apretaba las mandíbulas en un intento de morderse la lengua para no enzarzarse en otra pelea sobre la culpabilidad que él pensaba adjudicada de pleno. Suspirando profundamente, Virginia finalizó- Tendremos que investigar para tratar de descubrir cómo entraron sin ser vistos. Mientras tanto, no podremos acusarlos formalmente.

Ninguno de los dos contestó a la dilucidación de la profesora. Lo que menos necesitaban era seguir hablando del tema para que la tensión siguiera aumentando así que limitaron a continuar trabajando. El silencio se apoderó del despacho durante unos minutos hasta que fue roto por Mahe.

-Voy a empezar a darles el antídoto.

Virginia que estaba en la puerta, se giró hacia ella acercándose. Aunque sentía cómo se encontraba, no había reparado a conciencia en el aspecto tan cansado, preocupado y triste que presentaba su hija, y se conmovió al verla así.

-Vete a descansar un rato, Mahe. Yo me encargaré de dárselos.

-Son muchos, mamá –comentó observando la enfermería a través de la puerta abierta- Y están dormidos por un conjuro, debo despertarles.

-Mira –tomó sus manos juntándolas ante ella- Pomfrey y las demás enfermeras están esperando a que todo esté listo para empezar a atender a los chicos. Y si hace falta conjurar de nuevo para despertarles, ya lo haré yo. O les lanzo un enervate o… un jarro de agua fría si es preciso. Con eso seguro que se despiertan –la chica sonrió levemente a la última propuesta de su madre- Es más, ya desperté a Lupin –la sonrisa se abrió más en su rostro, dándose cuenta que su padrino observaba consciente desde su cama. Virginia apretó sus manos y ella volvió a mirarla- Puedes irte tranquila.

-Pero hay que seguir preparando más antídoto –repuso al tiempo que Snape se acercaba a ellas, casi con temor de que fuera rechazado por la discusión de minutos antes.

-Ya me encargaré yo –comentó lo más suavemente que pudo, situándose al lado de Virginia que le miró de reojo pero antes de que Mahe se tomará a mal su ofrecimiento, lo aclaró- Tu madre tiene razón, llevas muchas horas aquí haciéndolo tú todo. Debes irte a descansar un poco.

-Pero…

-¡Vamos hija! –interrumpió Virginia- Aunque te quedes no vamos a dejar que hagas nada, así que… tú eliges.

Les miró a ambos resoplando con fuerza: su padre y su madre obligándola a irse a dormir como si fuera una niña pequeña que se ha quedado levantada hasta tarde. Se sorprendió de lo irónico de su pensamiento y viendo que no había forma de convencerles, desistió.

-Está bien, me iré.

-Así me gusta –sonrió Virginia acercándose para abrazarla pero en cuanto se apartó de ella, alzó su dedo en tono autoritario- Pero hazme el favor y vete a tu Torre¿de acuerdo? –la chica cerró un momento los ojos suspirando abatida ya que ciertamente la torre de Ravenclaw no iba a ser su primer destino y volvió a abrirlos al notar como su madre apretaba de nuevo su mano- A tu Torre, Mahe, por favor.

Ella no contestó, solo devolvió el apretón de mano a su madre y murmurando un "Buenas noches", se giró saliendo del despacho.

Hasta que no la vio salir por la puerta de la enfermería, no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna: solo un suspiro apenado escapó de su pecho. Entonces, Snape observó como Virginia cerraba los ojos negando con la cabeza y resoplaba de nuevo. Si él mismo había sentido el dolor de la joven ¿qué no estaría sintiendo la mujer que la tuvo en su vientre? Al verla abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Se irá derecha a la sala de Oesed¿verdad? -se atrevió a preguntar tratando de mostrar su preocupación a pesar del coraje que le provocaba esas visitas que la joven hacia al espejo. Ella asintió pesadamente sin apartar la mirada de la puerta como si aún pudiera ver a su hija saliendo de la enfermería.

-Si por ella fuera, pasaría allí las 24 horas del día. Dormiría y comería en esa sala.

-Lo está pasando mal –dijo Snape en más una afirmación que una pregunta, haciendo que Virginia volviera a asentir.

-Visitar ese espejo es lo único que la está manteniendo en pie –explicó dolorosamente- Vive y respira por estar allí esperando alguna señal de Harry –de pronto, le miró de soslayo transformando la pena en su mirada por reproche- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan duro con ella?

-Siento… haber sido tan exigente –se disculpó pero Virginia siguió hablando.

-Fuiste muy cruel con ella con lo que le dijiste en el Gran Comedor –le increpó haciendo que Snape frunciera el ceño sin entender qué quería decir pero Virginia no dudó en aclarárselo- No sabemos si realmente pierde el tiempo allí como le dijiste tan "amigablemente"… pero es lo único que puede hacer.

Severus le mantuvo la mirada un instante pero desvió el rostro evitando seguir siendo acusado por sus ojos. Se aproximó a la mesa donde estaban los ingredientes y siguió trabajando con ellos.

-Lo sé y… lo siento –reconoció de nuevo tras varios segundos de silencio- Me he dejado llevar por la rabia de creer que todo esto lo había provocado su despiste y afortunadamente no ha sido así. No obstante… debe estar más atenta a lo que hace, a sus funciones: su trabajo no es un juego –se giró de nuevo hacia Virginia al escucharla resoplar y exclamó- Es Master en Pociones, no puede permitirse cometer esos fallos. Lo de esta noche ha sido algo muy grave, una imprudencia de la que se ha salvado por el pelo de un unicornio. Entiende que debe tener la cabeza en la labor que desempeña¡no en otro lugar!

-¡Pero está mal! –le interrumpió exaltada- ¡Entiéndelo tú!.¡Será Master pero tiene sentimientos y un corazón roto por la ausencia de Harry! Aunque sea tu hija no es tan… ¡fría como tú!.¡Para ella hay cosas más importantes que hacer una maldita poción! –cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo bien que sus palabras sin control le habían hecho daño y al abrirlos, vio como Snape no la miraba si no que mostraba un semblante dolido y serio con la mirada perdida en el montón de ócimun. Se acercó tratando de ser más suave al explicarle y evitar que el dolor de su pasado se mezclara con el del presente de su hija- Ni siquiera le siente, Severus. Cuando Harry cruzó a ese otro lado… sintió que el vínculo entre ellos se rompía –el hombre fijó sus ojos extrañados en ella al no conocer aquel dato y ella prosiguió- No solo se ha marchado su amor, se ha marchado su vida. –resopló con fuerza para tratar de aliviar la presión en su pecho y finalizó- No voy a justificar el descuido que ha tenido y que podría haberle hecho ser la culpable de todo pero… lo comprendo perfectamente.

Snape se sentó un momento y aunque sabía que era su imaginación, casi pudo volver a sentir la misma sensación dolorosa que la propia joven le había transmitido inconscientemente durante esa noche. El había tomado aquella escapada de Harry como una imprudencia y en cierta forma, seguía pensando igual. Y sobre la actitud de Mahe, lo había calificado como un tremendo fallo en su trabajo pero… ahora que sabía que aquello era más serio y doloroso de lo que podría haber imaginado, se sorprendió deseando que Harry regresara de una vez por todas: no por el colegio o por los alumnos y muchísimo menos por él, si no por su hija. Sin alzar la mirada hacia Virginia y, aún analizando lo que le había contado, Severus contestó:

-Creo que… ahora lo comprendo yo también.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cada escalón que subía le costaba más trabajo, haciéndole sentir que la 6ª planta estaba cada vez más lejana en lugar de estar aproximándose a ella. El peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros se había aligerado ante el descubrimiento de la procedencia de las raíces pero el cansancio, la tristeza, la preocupación y el dolor por todo lo ocurrido seguían acumulándose en su pecho consiguiendo que el nudo en su garganta se apretara sin poder remediarlo. Hasta que descubrió su presunta inocencia, lo había pasado tan mal… Solo la cariñosa sonrisa de Lupin al verla acercarse a su cama para comprobar su estado antes de marcharse de la enfermería, había conseguido hacerla sonreír también a ella. Los ojos de Remus volvían a ser cálidos y tiernos, tan diferentes a la mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento que mostró cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla creyéndola Greyback. El recuerdo de ese momento la hizo estremecer porque nunca hubiera imaginado ver en sus ojos dorados tanto rencor, tanto desprecio por alguien y eso le hizo sentir más que nunca la desdicha a la que había sido condenado desde que le mordieron. Había tenido que ser horrible creer "tenerle frente a él" de nuevo. Y todo ello era culpa del trío Slytherin, estaba segura pero ¿cómo inculparlos? Lo habían planeado demasiado bien…. Cada vez que pensaba en ellos, le hervía la sangre porque seguramente estarían celebrando con risas aquel tanto que se habían apuntado al intentar perjudicarla a ella y a sus compañeros. Realmente, esos tres Slytherins no tenían compasión ni moral; ni siquiera creía que hubieran pensado que aquello podría haberse ido de las manos y que los afectados por el alucinógeno hubieran atacado mortalmente a alguien_. "Son despreciables"_ pensó mientras por fin conseguía llegar a la segunda planta. _"Lo han tenido todo en bandeja: los ingredientes, la explicación…-_suspiró profundamente_-… y que tú no estés. Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Harry _–el nudo en su garganta se quebró y una lágrima se deslizó lentamente por su mejilla- _Estoy segura de que no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto"_ Cerró los ojos por un momento sin poder evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer libremente ahora que ya estaba sola y la tensión la había vencido totalmente, dejando escapar en ellas el desánimo y dolor de su alma ante el recuerdo de su ausencia. Continuó andando por el corredor para alcanzar la siguiente escalera y esperar que se detuviera para proseguir hacia arriba, intentando inútilmente dejar su mente en blanco. Pero lamentablemente estaba llena de nombres, palabras, momentos, angustia… de todo lo que había sucedido durante aquel día y aquella noche, de su continuo auto reproche al despiste en su trabajo con lo exigente y perfeccionista que era siempre consigo misma… Su mirada seguía empañada de lágrimas mientras observaba agotada como la escalera giraba hacia el lado contrario al que tenía que tomar. Cerró los ojos un instante, enjugándoselos y se apoyó en la pared esperando para poder continuar pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, la escalera había vuelto a cambiar de dirección sin haberse subido a ella

-¡Maldita sea! –expresó con rabia como si le hablara a la escalinata- ¡Colabora para que pueda subir de una vez!

Se deslizó hacia el suelo tapándose el rostro lloroso con las manos: se sentía tan mal que necesitaba llegar a Oesed cuanto antes, como si así pudiera estar con Harry aunque siguiera anhelando su abrazo. Su cuerpo y su mente agotados le pedían a gritos sentarse frente al espejo como cada vez que podía hacerlo, hablarle, desahogarse en lágrimas y esperar una señal de su corazón, no tener que estar esperando allí sentada en el suelo a que la maldita escalera cambiante le permitiera subir, impasible a su desazón. _"¿Cuándo acabará esta horrible noche?"_ De pronto, unos golpes y una risa burlona comenzó a sonar por el pasillo a su derecha haciéndola resoplar con fuerza _"Por Merlín, solo me falta esto"_ Agotada hasta para enfrentarse a Peeves, miró a su alrededor y se incorporó dirigiéndose corriendo hacia una puerta cerrada que había en la pared de enfrente para meterse en la habitación y dejar que el poltergeist pasara de largo sin que la viera. Giró el picaporte varias veces pero no se abría así que, mirando hacia donde venía Peeves, sacó su encantada y susurró _"¡Alohomora!"._ La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y entró lo más silenciosamente posible, cerrando tras ella. Cuando volteó y vio el lugar, contuvo la respiración

-Con la de puertas que hay y me tengo que meter aquí.

Avanzó lentamente hacia el centro observando la estancia. En el año y medio que llevaba conociendo Hogwarts nunca había entrado allí aunque lógicamente conocía todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar y no sabía si, precisamente, esa era la razón que le estaba provocando escalofríos su inesperada visita. Las sensaciones que captaba no eran agradables, eran confusas… realmente le ponían los pelos de punta. Justo en el centro de la estancia, había un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado sobre una fila de lavabos de piedra. Había pocas velas iluminando el lugar con lo que lo hacía más tétrico aún: los aseos de la segunda planta no tenían precisamente fama de ser los mejores del colegio. Al acercarse a los lavabos se fijó en ellos viendo en el espejo polvoriento su imagen llorosa, pálida, triste, con su túnica oscura… Hasta el reflejo devuelto por aquel espejo era tan lúgubre como el resto del aseo. Apoyó las manos en la fría piedra del lavabo sabiendo como aquel tocador había sido testigo mudo de muertes silenciosas bajo ojos de serpiente, elaboración de brebajes transformadores para sonsacar verdades ocultas, peleas para acceder a lugares prohibidos en busca de una vida que salvar y enfrentamientos bajo pociones mortales. Tantas historias que sus amigos y el propio Harry le habían contado. Inconscientemente mientras recordaba, pasó sus dedos por el grifo de cobre retirándolos de pronto asustada: una diminuta serpiente grabada en el lateral casi parecía haberle quemado al contacto. Inclinándose para verla mejor, se apartó en seguida incómoda, más aún cuando comenzó a sentir la sensación de estar siendo observada. Miró hacia su alrededor preguntándose si Peeves la habría descubierto y estaría por allí esperando asustarla pero al no verle, retrocedió unos pasos alzando la mirada hacia todas partes.

-¿Myrtle?

Si no era el poltergeist y el resto de fantasmas del colegio no solían esconderse, la única que posibilidad restante era que Myrtle la llorona estuviera vigilándola desde algún rincón del aseo. El silencio era absoluto pero sabía, sentía, que no estaba sola. Fue a girarse para comprobar si el poltergeist se habría ido ya para poder ella salir de allí de una vez por todas pero justo al hacerlo, se encontró con la cara de Myrtle a un palmo de la suya.

-¡Aaaahh!

-¡Aaahh! –repitió el fantasma burlonamente.

-Me has asustado –repuso Mahe resoplando con fuerza.

-¿Y para qué me llamas si te vas a asustar?

-No sabía si estabas aquí.

-¿Y quién va a haber aquí? Pues yo –giró en el aire volviendo a situarse frente a la chica- Y los fantasmas que vienen de vez en cuando a burlarse de mí, murmurando sin que pueda verles para que me enfade –hizo un puchero pero repentinamente miro de arriba a abajo a Mahe, torciendo el gesto- ¿Y Harry? –preguntó secamente sorprendiendo a la joven _"¿Es que hasta los fantasmas tienen que preguntarme?"_ – Hace mucho que no le veo. Ya no viene a visitarme –dijo con pena pero en seguida puso una expresión pícara- Aunque yo he seguido yendo a su baño sin que me viera –soltó una risita traviesa que en pocos segundos volvió a transformar en enfado- hasta que me prohibió subir a donde duerme ahora en Ravenclaw… ¡por tí! –se acercó a Mahe que la escuchaba cansada- Encima de que sabe que compartiría mi cañería con él… -un suspiro apenado salió del fantasma que voló hacia arriba para volver a mostrarse pícaramente- Porque la bañera ya la hemos compartido una vez –sonrió risueña y miró a Mahe divertida- ¿Lo sabías?

La chica suspiró profundamente mirando hacia la puerta deseando salir de allí.

-Sí, lo sé, Myrtle –confirmó agotada- Sé que le ayudaste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos –el fantasma asintió sonriente pero viéndole las intenciones, antes de que volviera a abrir la boca, la chica la interrumpió- y sé que te metiste en la bañera con él. –la presencia se mostró orgullosa de su acción ampliando su sonrisa mientras murmuraba _"¡El baño de prefectos es una gozada!.¡Qué vistas!"_ pero Mahe la ignoró- Y también sé que lo que quiero ahora es salir de aquí. Así que si me disculpas…

La joven avanzó hacia la puerta al tiempo que Myrtle la miraba boquiabierta empezando a sollozar.

-¿Ya te vas? –lloriqueó el fantasma.

-Estoy cansada –comentó asiendo el pomo de la puerta.

-Es que nadie me visita –rompió a llorar con más fuerza obligando a Mahe a volver a cerrar la puerta para que no se escuchara en el pasillo.

-¡Shhhh!.¡Myrtle, por favor! –regañó llevándose un dedo a los labios- ¡Si haces ruido no podré salir!  
-¿Y yo qué?.¡Yo tampoco puedo salir!.¡Buuuaaaaaa! –y girando en el aire, se lanzó en picado hacia uno de los retretes desapareciendo por él.

La joven resopló realmente agotada volviendo a observar recelosa el aseo antes de abrir la puerta. _"Vete de aquí, Mahe –_se dijo conteniendo un escalofrío_- Este lugar tiene algo…"_ . Comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo y al salir, la puerta cerró con un nuevo chasquido que pareció resonar en el interior del baño…

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

La chimenea seguía ardiendo con fuerza, reflejando su color cálido en los fríos verde y plata que adornaban la sala común de Slytherin. Los cuchicheos y risas contenidas de los tres estudiantes que se habían sentado frente al fuego hacían que no pareciese la hora de madrugada que realmente era. Pero sin duda, tenían cosas que comentar y sobre las que deleitarse…

-¿Visteis qué cara ponían todos?.¡Ha sido genial!

-Yo no sé a quien estaría viendo el Hufflepuff que tenía enfrente pero el que estaba sentado a su lado estaba muerto de miedo –Nott se echó a reír- No pensé que tuviera que aguantar tanto la risa y simular que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Y yo –confirmó Zabini también sonriente. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y éste le hizo una seña disimulada a su amigo para que mirasen a su compañera que mantenía sus ojos negros fijos en el fuego- Pansy ¿qué piensas?

La chica alzó la mirada hacia él mostrando una expresión asqueada en su rostro.

-Que ha sido una pena que esa… estúpida no probase la sopa –resopló con fuerza- ¡Ah, como la odio! Pero al menos, estoy segura de que el mal rato de imaginar que las raíces salieron de su clase está siendo horrible. ¡Pobrecita! –exclamó con falsa compasión.

-Pero llegará el momento en que sepan que no ha sido así, incluso puede que lo sepan ya –contradijo Nott.

-¿Y qué? Ya te digo que me sirve saber que lo ha pasado mal –repitió añadiendo con un tono malicioso- Se merece eso y mucho más.

-¿Y si al final le echan la culpa a Malacrif? –preguntó Zabini- Sabrán que las raíces salieron del invernadero.

-Blaise… qué tonto eres –espetó Pansy burlonamente- Lo bueno de todo esto es que… a nosotros… no nos pueden culpar. Eso es lo único que me importa.

-Pero podían haber pillado a mi primo.

-¿Pero qué pruebas pueden tener contra él, Nott? –preguntó exasperada ante la preocupación del muchacho- Tu primo está en primero, es un recién llegado al colegio ¿Cómo van a pensar que él cogió las raíces? –negó con la cabeza- Eso no lo va a pensar nadie, ni van a investigar a cada alumno que haya tenido hoy herbología.

-Es verdad, Nott –apoyó Zabini la explicación de la chica- No te preocupes por eso. Si tu primo ni siquiera sabe para qué las queríamos.

-Ya, supongo –respondió resignado- Lo que sí fue una suerte es que Pettigrew rondase por aquí y se "ofreciera tan amablemente" a entrar y echar las raíces –sonrió- Aunque creo que no le quedaba otra opción después de haberte visto la cara.

-Pobre de él si me llega a decir que no –repuso Pansy amenazadora- No sé cómo ha llegado hasta donde está siendo tan poca cosa. ¡Qué tipo más desagradable! –reprimió un escalofrío- Pero al menos es útil: puede entrar cuando quiera, sin que le vean, y así está en contacto con… ella. Es bueno saber cómo van las cosas fuera… –los tres cruzaron las miradas malévolas mientras Pansy terminaba levantándose- Bueno, yo me marcho, ya es tarde.

-¿Vas a dormir bien o tendrás remordimientos por lo que has hecho? –preguntó Zabini divertido.

-¿Yo?.¿remordimientos? –se echó a reír- A más de uno le hubiera hecho tragarse esas raíces crudas. Pero bueno, ha sido un bonito espectáculo, no lo negaréis.

Se giró encaminándose hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones mientras sus dos amigos la veían marchar. Cuando desapareció, Nott se volvió hacia Zabini.

-Le ciega el odio.

-Y que lo digas. Ella sí que llegará lejos.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Se quedaron un rato más frente a la chimenea que ya se iba extinguiendo para terminar finalmente por marcharse a sus habitaciones. Solo los rescoldos del fuego quedaron como mudos testigos de lo hablado allí, silencioso espectador de las peligrosas travesuras de unos jóvenes que con el tiempo terminarían convirtiéndose en estremecedores crímenes de mortífagos adultos.

* * *

Pues sí, los tres Slytherins con la ayuda de la rata. Espero que hayáis entendido lo que hicieron y ya sabéis, no hay nada casual en el capi con lo que si os llama la atención algo, atentas que no está por estar ; ) Solo me queda deciros que tengáis una FELIZ NAVIDAD y que entréis en el 2007 con buen pie porque no nos veremos hasta dentro de 20 días y eso será en el nuevo año. Muchos besos a todos y sed felices! 


	67. Capítulo 66: Preparando el camino

**Disclaimer: **

Nozaro cut edod nuforp sam oesed le, le ne odajael fersarev, oji det ojepse le omo cylat  
odnum le odot somat epse reuq: dad revanu on is oesed nu onsarev remialc sid etse neo rep  
solle uqa sodot eu qy recalpy nois revid rop somib ircse euq, seja noserp sus y KJ ed  
Odnu forp sam rorro hut arart somet oesed led ojepse leo oyut se oneu qol racot seso on

¡¡Feliz año nuevo!! Soy Mahe :) Qué tal todos? Cómo estáis pasando las navidades? Espero que genial, que Papá Noel os trajera muchos regalitos y que hayais entrado al nuevo año con el pie derecho. Yo no os puedo decir aún qué tal me ha ido porque estoy escribiendo esto el viernes 29 y Ojo Interior aún no me ha aclarado qué tal será la entrada de año, jeje. Espero que bien, espero que sea muuuucho mejor que el año pasado, que vaya inicio de año que tuve. EDITADO a día 1 de Enero 2007: Feliz Año!! Ahora sí lo puedo decir en condiciones y a tiempo real :D Entrada normalita pero al menos fue buena. En fin, diréis:. ¿Y por qué ha hecho un disclaimer tipo Oesed si Nigriv ya hizo uno? Pues por la simple y llana razón de que este disclaimer lo tenía hecho para este capi concretamente desde Junio! y por supuesto no lo iba a desperdiciar después de tenerlo en mi escritorio preparado desde hace seis meses. Le había comentado a Nigriv que tenía uno de este tipo preparado pero no se acordó e hizo el suyo. Pero bueno, como en sí no dicen lo mismo (aunque el transfondo sí sea igual) aquí lo dejo. ¿Qué se dice en él? Lo interpretáis? Venga, voy a ser buena, vaya que aún estéis con resaca de fiestas y ni os paréis a mirarlo (además que está "contraido" de tal forma que posiblemente sea más lioso). Dice: "Tal y como el espejo te dijo, verás reflejado en él, el deseo más profundo de tu corazón // pero en este disclaimer verás no un deseo si no una verdad: que respetamos todo el mundo // de JK y sus personajes, que escribimos por diversión y placer y que todos aquellos // personajes nuevos, situaciones, hechizos y trama en definitiva que leais nos pertenecen. // No oses tocar lo que no es tuyo o el espejo del deseo te mostrará tu horror más profundo." Bueno, vamos a por los rr que hoy traigo un **mimado. :) **De hecho, este capi junto con los dos siguientes que vienen, son mimados también. Así que feliz de poder mostrároslo aunque me acerquen a mi final en muchos sentidos. :S Pero no anticipemos, rr primero.

**Drumy:** Hola! bienvenida!.:D Qué alegría ver que alguien salió de las sombras! A que no es dificil? (bueno, hasta que averiguas cómo dejar rr, claro, jeje) pero la ilusión que nos hace poner nombre a quienes nos leen en silencio y ver vuestras opiniones y palabras es mucha. Realmente el título engañaba un poquito, sí, pero seguro que más por las ganas que tenéis por saber de Harry y si finalmente regresa (porque mira que como no lo haga...). Será el capi de hoy el definitivo? Solo lo sabrás leyendo ;) Un abrazo desde España y sigue saludándonos ;) Feliz año!

**DaIUuCh**: Hola! Dices que Snape está cada capítulo más humano... uuummm... y si las apariencias engañan? jejeje. Ya veremos cómo sigue el ex profesor de pociones y sus sentimientos. Me alegra que te gustara el capi. Realmente es un capi en el que se dejan pocos cabos sueltos porque los causantes de la intoxicación son revelados pero... hay alguna que otra cosilla que se comenta y puede ser importante en los venideros. Solo hay que leer atenta o simplemente, leer y disfrutar de la lectura sin tener por qué quebrarse la cabeza, tú eliges ;). Pero interpreto por tu respuesta que eres de las que prefieren la segunda opción y te gusta que las cosas hayan quedado claras. Y sí, Colagusano ronda por el colegio y ayudó a los bastardos. Habrá que echarle un ojo a ver qué tiene pensado hacer (uy, con lo de echar el ojo me he acordado de Ojoloco cuando decía que se lo echaría a Harry, jeje) A ver si Harry vuelve prontito porque de verdad que Mahe lo está pasando mal (y lo que le queda, muuuajjjajajja. Que mala soy, jeje) Que tengas un buen año. Besos

**Stiby:** Hola guapetona! qué tal las vacaciones? espero que genial. Oye, por cierto, me perdí un poco con tu mensaje de Nochebuena con eso de que los deseos eran devueltos de tu parte y de los demás, quiénes eran los demás? tienes personalidad multiple? jejeje. Eso sí, lo que me reí con lo de la puerta, jajaja, mira que como te pillen... ;) Me traerán los reyes lo que te dije en el otro mensaje? jajaja, sí! por favor, por favor:D A ver, el rr: se te hicieron más largos los 20 días anteriores? uy, a mi se me pasan volando. Cuando menos lo espero ya tengo que estar pensando en el disclaimer (bueno, el de este capi ya estaba hecho) y preparando rr para volver a subir. Que agobio tener que la sensación de que el tiempo pase tan rápido! Sobre el disclaimer pasado de los regalos de Snape, es verdad que cada vez salen más largos xD Menos mal que los capis suelen serlos también pero a este paso, como no me dé espacio el editor, voy a tener que subir un documento con el disclaimer y otro con el capi :D Espero que no, jeje. Sobre la gente que no deja rr, nosotras sí lo notamos porque más o menos tenemos controlados los nombres de los habituales y hemos visto como muchos han ido desapareciendo sin decir nada, otros van a desaparecer (lo tengo muy claro) pero con suerte alguno más llegará o dará la cara desde las sombras como hizo esta vez Drumy. Los stats nos confirman que entrar, entran pero comentar... poco. Será lo que tú dices, que la gente aunque lea, no deja rr. O si lo hacen es cuando terminan el fic (pues anda que no van a tener que esperar para hacerlo con HH).Pero es un rollo porque así no sabemos si los capis gustan o son buenos. Gracias por la concepción que tienes tú del fic, aunque tu participación y tu compañía lo dejan ver :) Siguiendo con el rr¿no sabes cuándo estrenan la OdF? el 20 de Julio en España, aún queda. ¿Te enteraste del título oficial del séptimo libro? es que no sé si sueles rondar páginas HP para informarte de las cosillas que van saliendo. No te digo el título por si eres de las que no quieren saber nada hasta llegado el momento (ahora para que quieras saberlo y no te metas en páginas HP y estés esperando 20 días a que te lo diga, jajaja. No, avísame al móvil que te mando una lechuza rápida ;) ) Por cierto, por qué tu Word pone Zampes en vez de Snape? jjajaja, te aseguro que lo releí tres veces y se me quedó cara de "ein?" :D Qué es Zampes? a quién se zampa Snape?.:D Busca Zampes en Google, salen 1090 entradas, jajajjaja. Desvaríos aparte, tu análisis de los recuerdos de Mahe mediante el comentario que tenías escrito es correcto así que perfecto, lo poco que recordabas no estaba desencaminado, como tú dices :) Bueno, paso al coment del capi (verás tú qué contestación más larga, jajaja. Bueno, como es la única larga de este capi, no problem) HH en plan cínema? jajajja, me recordaste a nuestro "trailer". Estaría bueno ver el ojo de Snape abierto a la fuerza por Mahe en la pantalla grande, jajaja. Que bueno, dudaste también en el título pensando que podía tratarse de Harry, jeje. Pues te aseguro que no lo puse en plan ambiguo para haceros dudar, simplemente salió así por el contexto del capítulo. Pero fíjate, qué resultado tuvo ese "De vuelta a la realidad" :D Un bucle eterno de HH? aaaah, que escalofrío! jajajja. Uff, escribir años y años sobre HH... madre mía, sería cansado tanto para nosotras como para vosotros. Si ahora vamos teniendo poca gente, nos dejariais del todo los que quedáis, qué horror. Reza para que acabemos lo que hay entre manos, que es suficiente ;) ¿Vena con venita Snape? jajajaja, estás como una cabra. Pero sí, básicamente es la vena con la venita, jajaja. Me alegro mogollón de que a ti sí te gusten las conversaciones y las situaciones entre padre e hija. Es que eso es lo que hay, ya lo dije, lo repito y lo repetiré siempre. Quien lo entienda bien y quien no... sorry, hay muchos más capítulos y personajes para leer. Ahí están si los quieren. Esto es como si nos quejáramos de que cada vez que Snape y Harry salen en el libro oficial se llevan a matar. ¿Qué carajo le hacemos si es que es imposible que se lleven bien? Pues en lo extraoficial, Snape y Mahe se llevan también mal. Si alguna vez van a terminar llevándose bien, que no lo sé (sí que lo sé pero no te lo voy a decir, claro, jeje) ya se verá aunque no están muy por la labor. Lo único que sabemos en este momento es que no se llevan bien y así es como aparecen. En fin, temas aparte, los nombres de los ingredientes no son oficiales, tranquila. Pero son nombres reales de plantas (la passiflora tiene efectos sedantes e hipnóticos, y el ocimun tiene una variante no muy conocida que también es sedante, a parte de que el nombre me gustaba, jeje) Cada vez que en uno de mis capis he nombrado un ingrediente como el hipérico, la mescalina del capi anterior, o los que iba nombrando al preparar la poción de Lupin en uno de los capis del verano, siempre han sido nombres reales de plantas o hierbas que o bien tienen los efectos que en esos momentos necesito relatar o bien sus propiedades hacen referencia a lo que yo necesito y luego lo "maquillo" un poco en el capítulo en cuestión para que parezca más real. No soy botánica, ni me gustan las plantas, ni nada por el estilo pero me gusta documentarme a la hora de utilizar un nombre concreto, no inventármelo así como así. Cuanto todo parezca más real, mejor :) Nigriv hace lo mismo con sus capis en los que aparece algún nombre "técnico". ¿A quién vería Mahe si se hubiera intóxicado? creo que ni ella misma lo sabe porque... ver a Snape sería muy fuerte, no? y ver a Oesed por lo del espejo... Uy! por cierto! ahora que dices Oesed:.¿sabes que esta pregunta tuya despertó a mi musa? sí, y... escribí un mini :) Así que como puedo decir que tu comentario me dio la idea, es de justicia que te dedique ese mini :) Se llama "Dentro del corazón" (no es HH, eh?). Cuando lo suba aquí en ffnet te lo diré por si quieres leerlo :) Aunque ya lo subí al foro, Nigriv es la única que lo ha leído y dice que es raro porque me nota cambiada en la forma de escribir. Pero es por la trama en sí, que es diferente y quería centrarme en lo que quería contar y no profundicé tanto en sensaciones o sentimientos como suelo hacer. Casi sale un mini no HP, jajaja, pero no. Eso sí, creo que es el único mini de todos los que tengo que he conseguido no nombrar a Harry ni hacer referencia de él de ninguna forma, jejeje. Es que si llego hacerla ahí, es para matarme, ya lo verás. Pero bueno, ya te digo, te avisaré cuando lo suba y dedicado a ti estará ;) A ver, sigo. Snape confía en Mahe, sí. El es el auténtico experto en pociones y con solo ver un brebaje sabe si está correcto o no. Así que con un simple vistazo que eche al antídoto que ha hecho Mahe, y encima sabiendo que ella sabe también del tema (uy, que vuelvo a la redudundundundancia xD), puede estar seguro de que está correcta. Y míralo, tomándoselo sin rechistar para que Mahe no le regañe otra vez, jeje ( o le vuelva a abrir el ojo a la fuerza xD) Bueno, linda, es la 1 en punto de la noche, los ojos se me cierran de sueño y antes de dormir quiero leerme algún capi de la OdF (es que estoy releyendo todos los libros, jeje) así que voy a dejar esto aquí por hoy y mañana sigo. Buenas noches... Buenas tardes! es sábado, 17.51 horas y aquí estoy de nuevo :) A ver que mire por dónde me quedé... sí, oki, sigamos. Tú lo has dicho, a pesar de lo diferente que se le pueda ver en determinadas ocasiones, sigue siendo Severus Snape y ese "casi" lo deja claro. Que bueno que con lo de las raíces sacadas de tierra te despistaste por un momento pensando en la malvada y no en una gamberrada de un alumno, jejeje. Cuando escribí este capi, quise liarlo de tal forma para despistaros y que pensaráis en determinadas personas que ni yo lo entendía cuando lo releí xD Ha sido de los pocos capis que he tenido que reescribir prácticamente entero para "desliarlo" un poco pero bueno, a pesar de todo veo que conseguí un poco lo que pretendía, jeje. Mis puntos suspensivos... es que quedan... como decirlo... pues... como... uuummm... como su nombre indica... estos es... suspensivos... jajajaja... :D ¿Quieres ver una escena completa con Snape-Mahe llevándose bien? Tendré que hacerte un colateral dentro de la categoría de universo alternativo, jajjaa. Ten en cuenta que Snape está escamado con la idea de que Mahe hubiera fallado en su trabajo (para él el trabajo es prácticamente lo primero y más importante que hay) y ya duda de todo, por eso le pregunta en su tono habitual que si hizo recuento de las existencias. Lógico, no? Tus dotes Trelawney han fallado un poco porque seguían contemplando la posibilidad de la malvada así que no le hagas mucho caso en los exámenes por si acaso ;) No había pensado en Virginia y Snape con el término "abogados" de Amy y Florence respectivamente pero sí, tienes razón, las defienden a capa y espada. Cuál de los dos se estará equivocando? Sigamos. De qué se tiene que vengar Amy? pues según piensa Snape, se podría vengar por ser esposa de mortífago el cual ha tenido que huir para que no le cojan y lo han separado de ella. No es viuda pero tiene los mismos objetivos que ellas. Jeje, que bueno tus "oh, que bonito" :D Vamos con Lupin, te desconcentra? jajajjaa. Es verdad que Virginia le suelta a bocajarro que estuvo a punto de atacar a Mahe pero es que ella no se anda normalmente por las ramas para decir las cosas, te lo aseguro de buena tinta ;) Recordarle a Snape lo del Mortiserum es de MA, sí, jeje. Y como bien dices, de hace dos años (de historia, no de escritura) y no sé si trescientos capítulos pero mínimo ciento y pico largos seguro (he hecho un cálculo rápido y entre MA,UP y HH llevamos de Guilmain 218 capítulos!.:D). Para una vez (una vez?) que falla el pobre hombre, cómo se lo echan en cara, jejeje. Pobrecita, te da cosa ver a Mahe tan mal? pues respira y... prepárate, muaajajjaa xD No, a ver cómo mejoran las cosas para la chica que ya le toca estar mejor... sí, sí, mejor (careto malicioso) Me gusta meter personajes como Myrtle y otros que ya verás en los capis. Si en los libros oficiales están en Hogwarts, cómo no van a estar aquí, si estamos en el mismo colegio? ;) Bien hecho al no dejar pasar por alto lo del aseo y ese... chasquido (puntos suspensivos, ya sabes, jeje) Te explico lo del primo de Nott: este chiquito está en primero y al igual que su primo, es de familia de mortífagos. Es uno de los niños que se nombran en el capi cuando los alumnos han llegado al colegio y Snape habla con ellos (capi "El más odiado") pero claro, un nombre que se deja como quien no quiere la cosa y el parentesco de primo que se deja también caer¿cómo vais a saber que luego será importante? jejeje. El "ella" que nombra Pansy es la mala, obviamente, pero quién es? No es la misma del prólogo como dices luego porque esa era Narcisa, que es la intermediadora entre el Lord, las viudas y la infiltrada en Hogwarts. Otra aclaración, dices: "todo aquello de Malfoy amenazando con mortiserum en cierta herida... uff, que mal rollito: ya por aquel entonces (¿dos años?) me hacías sufrir demasiado Mahe... ¡ahora ya ni te digo! XD" Te hacía sufrir yo? jejejeje, sería con una multijugos porque aquello es de Nigriv :D MA es solo de ella, yo entré (en todos los sentidos ;) ) en UP. Bueno, cuando suba el capi será día 2 y dices que no podrás leer hasta el 6, pero no problem, sabemos que estarás tarde o temprano con nosotras por aquí :) Espero que las fiestas estén yendo genial y que hayas entrado al año nuevo con mucha magia. Muchos besos, guapa, y feliz año!

**Layn**: Hola! Me alegro que te pareciera intenso el capi :) Te ha llamado la atención que Mahe acabe en el baño, precisamente ese baño. Interesante que repares en ello ;) Feliz año!

**Kumiko1906:** Hola! Veo que entre que no tenías PC disponible y que has tenido problemas para lanzar rr, ha sido dificil ponerte en contacto con nosotras. Pero lo importante es que por fin lo has conseguido, gracias por no desistir y hacerlo. ;) La relación de Snape y Mahe parece que va de mal en peor, pero todas las cosas cuando van mal terminan explotando por alguna parte ya sea para bien, ya sea para mal. Solo hay que ver cuando esta situación explote, qué pasará con ellos dos. Sabes? cuando dijiste "Tienes razón al decir que los personajes se ven más humanos cuando sufren pero... no se lo merecen." me quedé pensando un instante en que soy muy mala con mis personajes por lo que les hago porque es verdad que no se lo merecen. Me hiciste sentir malvada, jeje. Pero mira al Harry oficial, toda su vida sufriendo, perdiendo seres queridos, tachándolo como loco o mentiroso... Es igual, lo que pasa es que nuestros personajes se les acumula de todo y a todos. Creo que da la impresión de que sufren mucho más porque al leer los capis con tanto tiempo de por medio mientras subimos, parece que siempre les pasan cosas malas. Y cuando se lee de seguida en el libro oficial, es como si las cosas malas pasaran más rápido. Pero sea como sea, sufren, sí. Pansy Parkinson da muy mala espina, y que lo digas. Veremos a ver qué tiene preparado esta niña para lo que sigue. Te aclaro algo: el esposo de Amy no está en Azkabán, él se escapó y fue el que atacó a los chicos en el callejón Diagon en verano (capi "En diagonal") Así que si ella es la mala, su venganza sería más bien por haber obligado a su marido a huir y esconderse y no poder estar con ella. Todos saben ya que Mahe es hija de Snape, así que si alguna tiene razones por hacerles daño en este aspecto, por celos, quizá pueda ser... uy, que se me escapa, jajaja. Eso sí, Pansy se quiere vengar de Mahe por la muerte de Draco, totalmente cierto, pero esto fue en la batalla de UP, no en MA. Y tal y como dices, Nott y Zabini son perritos falderos siguiendo a Pansy pero cuando quieren ir por libre, también hay que temerles (no sé si recuedas un capi en el que Nott hacía un hechizo en el que imprimió tanta mala idea que el pollito de prueba un poco más y nos lo comemos asado, jeje. A ver si me acuerdo de preguntarle a Nigriv qué capi era, que es de ella, y te lo digo). Espero que estés pasando una felices Navidades y que el año también sea grandioso para ti :) Feliz año!

**Drake Angel:** Cuando llegues a este capítulo, recuerda que por estas fechas nos contestaste en reply sobre UP para decirnos qué significaba "una masa" :D Me alegro mogollón de que el fic te gustara tanto. Parece que eres de los que dejan un único rr al término del fic pero cuando leas esto, salúdanos, oki? ;) Feliz año!

Echo de menos a mis chicos **Dum** y **Mark**, y desde aquí les seguiré invocando en cada capi hasta que aparezcan.

Y ya está. Vamos con mi mimado! Luego os cuento unas cosillas ;) Por cierto, han pasado un par de días desde la intoxicación, no os perdáis.

* * *

**Capítulo 66: Preparando el camino **

(Por Mahe)

Una lluvia incesante caía en la fría noche acompañada de fuertes truenos y relámpagos que retumbaban en cada parte del castillo e iluminaban cada oscuro rincón. La tormenta había convertido aquella en una noche de invierno desapacible y triste pero el calor de las chimeneas encendidas en cada una de las habitaciones de Hogwarts aliviaba la sensación imponente del temporal. Aunque no en todos los dormitorios se sentía tal alivio…

No sabía bien qué hora podría ser pero tampoco le importaba mucho. A decir verdad, en ese momento, la hora era lo que menos le preocupaba. Había cosas que le atormentaban mucho más, produciendo en su alma un efecto tan virulento como la tempestad que se había desatado en el exterior del castillo. Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño haciéndola sentir cada vez más nerviosa. Aunque cerrase los ojos, la intensidad del relámpago penetraba sus parpados para dar paso a la imagen de la persona que más deseaba volver a ver con sus ojos abiertos y no solo en su mente. No tenía miedo de la tormenta pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por tenerle junto a ella, abrazándola, sintiendo su corazón latir al mismo ritmo porque eso significaría que estaría allí y no en aquel otro lado de donde no sabía qué hacer para sacarle…

Un nuevo relámpago brillante resplandeciendo en la habitación _"Uno, dos…" _y el trueno que parecía partir en dos el cielo oscuro _"La tormenta está sobre nosotros o… ¿es la que siento en mi interior?"_ Se sentó en la cama y suspiró profundamente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea. El rojizo y dorado del fuego coloreaba cálidamente la habitación pero ella la sentía tan fría y lúgubre como el nuevo relámpago que volvía a alumbrarla. Hacía varias horas, o al menos ese era el tiempo que suponía que había transcurrido, que había vuelto de aquella sala a la que cada noche acudía con la esperanza de verle, de descubrir el indicio que le revelase la forma de sacarle de allí, o simplemente, que él quisiera volver. Pero igualmente, cada noche regresaba a su torre con la desilusión de no haber visto el reflejo de su alma al otro lado. El no conseguirlo iba haciendo mella unido al malestar que le provocaban los problemas sobre todo con los alumnos de Slytherin, la "travesura" que habían cometido hacía un par de días con las raíces de diablo y lo que era peor, aunque sus labios seguían sellando aquel secreto, los recuerdos y extrañas sensaciones que invadían su mente y su cuerpo sin entender de dónde provenían. Se sentía vacía, incompleta, tratando de llenar ese hueco llevando su mente a momentos en los que estaba con él, tan feliz y afortunada de verse correspondida de una manera tan profunda. Añoraba tan intensamente revivir aquellos instantes compartidos que si hubiera sido posible, el propio tiempo hubiera retrocedido empujado por la fuerza de su deseo para cumplirlo y dejar de verla tan triste.

Sabía que no iba a poder dormir y solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa así que bajó de la cama, se puso la bata y se acercó a un arcón situado al pie de la ventana. Al abrirlo, sintió un nudo en el estómago por lo que tan simple prenda le había hecho recordar en un solo segundo. El color plateado de la tela resaltaba levemente en la oscuridad por el reflejo del fuego y al pasar la mano por su textura suave casi creyó estar acariciándole a él por lo que conseguía transmitirle. Con un suspiro contenido, sacó la capa de invisibilidad del arcón y la sostuvo entre sus manos observándola durante un momento hasta que el suspiro terminó por escapar irremediablemente de sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, estrechó la tela contra su pecho: aquel manto plateado era lo único físico que tenía de él en ese momento. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, desdobló la capa y se la echó por encima desapareciendo a la vista justo en el momento en el que un nuevo relámpago llenaba de luz la habitación.

Como profesora que era, si hubiese querido pasear por los pasillos de Hogwarts a esa hora de la noche, no hubiese tenido ningún problema aunque se hubiese encontrado a la persona que estuviese haciendo la ronda nocturna de vigilancia. Pero no quería que nadie la viese, no quería seguir siendo avasallada a preguntas de si había avanzado algo en el intento de sacar a Harry del espejo, si sabía algo de él o lo que fuese. La capa la cubría haciéndole sentirse escondida del mundo, sola con sus pensamientos y temores, y así quería estar sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie ni poner buenas caras cuando la verdadera expresión de su rostro en ese momento era la más triste que había tenido desde hacía meses.

Por los pasillos, todo estaba en silencio. Solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia que seguía cayendo con fuerza pero que era amortiguado por las ventanas cerradas de los corredores hasta que el trueno resonaba de nuevo tan fuerte que parecía estar al aire libre, rompiendo la quietud del castillo durante esos segundos en los que el tremendo ruido se escuchaba. Dobló la esquina y al fondo del pasillo vio la puerta que le hacía entrar al lugar que más sola le hacía sentir de todo Hogwarts: la puerta que daba a la sala donde se encontraba el espejo de Oesed. Uno de los ventanales de esa parte del pasillo estaba abierto y al pasar, una ráfaga de aire frío casi le cortó la respiración haciéndole estremecer. Miró hacia atrás y comprobando que no había nadie, se acercó a la ventana y la cerró pero aún estando ya cerrada, la desagradable sensación seguía en su piel _"Son nervios por volver ante el espejo, Mahe, nada más" "¿Estás segura?"_preguntó su voz interior" _Ojalá y así sea y no se trate de nuevo de ese extraño recuerdo_" Intentando no hacer caso de la vocecilla que a veces la alteraba más que aconsejarla fue hacia la puerta y abriéndola despacio, entró en la sala.

A pesar de tener que visitarla últimamente tan a menudo, cada vez que entraba le parecía más inhóspita, como si el techo estuviese más y más alto, las paredes más frías y el ambiente más enrarecido. Pero allí, impasible a sus sensaciones, estaba el espejo de Oesed. Se quitó la capa enrollándola entre sus brazos para sentir algo más de calor y se acercó al cristal: Oesed le devolvía su reflejo triste y apagado, sus ojos ausentes de todo brillo alegre pero llenos del brillo que precede a las lágrimas. Por más que miraba, estaba tan atemorizada y abatida por la situación que solo se veía a ella misma como si fuera un simple espejo y no el de los deseos, haciéndole desesperar más aún, sintiendo tal vacío en su interior que se derrumbaba por momentos. Cerró los ojos un instante y suspiró profundamente mientras cruzaba los dedos pero al volver a abrirlos, allí seguía sola.

-¿Por qué no puedo verte si es lo que mi corazón más desea? –susurró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla- ¿Dónde estás, Harry?

Sin respuesta, sin imagen, sin esperanza. Ir hasta allí se estaba convirtiendo en un reto pero el desánimo con el que se enfrentaba cada noche al no conseguir nada, iba en aumento peligrosamente al igual que el miedo: si en aquel otro lado todo era perfecto, si la felicidad se encontraba allí, sus padres, Sirius, la vida que no conoció… no podría hacerle volver. Aquel lado representaba el paraíso mientras donde estaba ella, estaba siendo su infierno. Apoyó la frente en el frío cristal y cerró los ojos.

-Te echo tanto de menos que duele –suspiró apenada- Tengo… tanto miedo de que no quieras volver de ese mundo irreal que solo pensarlo me siento morir –separó la frente del espejo y alzó su mano izquierda lentamente pasando sus dedos despacio por la superficie fría y lisa. Lágrimas silenciosas seguían cayendo por su rostro al no sentir contacto cálido alguno que le indicase que estuviera allí- Por favor… ven y llévame contigo.

Bajó la cabeza y pasando el dorso de la mano por sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas, decidió irse. No se estaba encontrando bien y seguir allí solo incrementaba su desasosiego. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la sala y antes de salir, volvió a echar un vistazo al espejo: allí se quedaría hasta su próxima visita el que supuestamente debía mostrarle el deseo de su corazón pero solo reflejaba la pena de su alma. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazando la capa en lugar de habérsela puesto pero en ese momento ya le daba igual. Caminaba casi como un autómata hacia su torre cuando un ruido metálico y una voz la sobresaltó.

-Mi bella dama ¿qué hacéis paseando tan solitariamente por estos lugares a tan tardía hora?

Mahe expulsó el aire que había contenido al asustarse inicialmente y trató de sonreír.

-No podía dormir, Sir Cadogan.

-Os entiendo, gentil doncella, desapacible noche la que hoy nos acompaña –comentó el caballero quedándose callado por un instante mientras observaba a Mahe- Quizá consideréis que estoy siendo demasiado osado y no es mi intención importunaros, Merlín me libre, pero… veo en vuestros ojos demasiada tristeza ¿habéis llorado, mi apreciada doncella? –la chica bajó la cabeza y sir Cadogan pasó al cuadro de al lado desde donde podía ver a Mahe más de cerca- Oh, querida mía, siento que mi atribulada alma se hace añicos al veros tan afligida ¿qué os ocurre, mi dulce dama?

La chica respiró hondo y miró al retrato.

-Nada importante, sir Cadogan, no se preocupe.

-Permitidme ayudaros –insistió- Dejad que este humilde caballero os rescate de vuestra pena –Mahe negó con la cabeza, tanta insistencia la estaba mareando y cada vez se estaba sintiendo peor. Una mueca de malestar se dibujó en su rostro al contener un escalofrío y el caballero dio un respingo- No tenéis buen aspecto ¿queréis que avise a vuestro príncipe de verde mirada?

-No está en Hogwarts –trató de responder.

-Dejadme pues que os acompañe a vuestros aposentos.

-Gracias, sir Cadogan, pero no se moleste. Prefiero irme sola. Gracias –repitió echando a andar.

-¡Si necesitáis de mi ayuda, llamadme, bella doncella, que raudo acudiré a auxiliaros! Ojala se encontrase en mi poder el remedio a aquello que está atormentando vuestra alma ¡os lo ofrecería sin dudar! –le escuchó decir antes de doblar la esquina que daba al pasillo de la torre Ravenclaw- ¡Id con Dios, alma de luz!

Se detuvo un momento apoyando la mano en la pared e intentó tranquilizarse. Le costaba trabajo respirar y la sensación tan desagradable que había sentido antes de llegar a la sala estaba volviendo con intensidad _"No, otra vez no"_ se dijo a si misma cada vez más asustada. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez que sentía algo tan extraño desde que estaba en Hogwarts pero aquella estaba siendo una de las más fuertes, mucho más que lo que llegó a sentir la noche que Snape le hizo legislemens para descubrir al heredero de Slytherin . Miró hacia el frente y vio como aún la puerta de la torre quedaba lejos y supo que no sería capaz de llegar tal y como le temblaban las piernas. El corazón latía descompasado y un sudor frío comenzó a invadirla. Ni en el peor de sus presentimientos se había sentido así. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo como el aire apenas entraba, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las viejas y amarillentas páginas de un ajado libro se abrían en un atril mientras que en el suelo, rodeada de velas formando un círculo con extraños símbolos y runas dibujadas alrededor, se encontraba una foto en la que sonreía alegre, una foto robada de comienzos del curso… Una mujer vestida de negro y a la que no se le podía ver el rostro por el enmarañado cabello que caía sobre su cara comenzó a prender cada una de las velas mientras recitaba.

-Luz blanca que tus ojos dejarán de ver…

Tomó una vasija espolvoreando el contenido alrededor de la imagen que refulgió en el instante en que lo apuntó con la varita sacada de una caja alargada.

-Cenizas de los difuntos esposos que te rodearán recordándote tu destino…

Se acercó al viejo libro y comenzó a recitar.

- Lo que tiempo atrás no fue consumado que ahora lo sea. Que la luz se oculte a tu vista para vivir en las tinieblas, que la oscuridad de la noche atrape tu alma y el frío del invierno hiele tu sangre. A este lado de la magia eres llamada…ven con nosotras…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que realmente pensaba que la mejor opción era dar por finalizada la ronda de vigilancia e irse a su habitación. Para ser la primera que le había tocado desde la noche que sufrieron la intoxicación por las raíces de diablo, no había sido una ronda pesada en absoluto, simplemente aburrida. Estaba seguro de que ningún alumno se atrevería a salir con aquella noche tan intempestuosa y era una tontería arriesgarse a pillar un catarro por el obligado paseo. Pero aún así, decidió terminar de recorrer el pasillo para bajar por el pasadizo que había oculto tras el tapiz de Liberio el Jinete sin Orejas. Bostezó cansado mientras se acercaba cuando escuchó como le saludaban.

-¿Vuestra es la ronda de esta noche, caballero?

-¡Buenas noches, sir Cadogan! Sí, así es, hoy fue mi turno pero me retiro ya a mis aposentos para buscar el descanso que mi cuerpo requiere para el arduo día que me espera mañana con mis alumnos –contestó Lupin sonriente tratando de imitar la forma de hablar del caballero.

-Bien hacéis, señor, puesto que no creo que zagal alguno escape de su alcoba en tan desapacible noche. Aunque… -el caballero dudó en seguir hablando pero la mirada extrañada de Lupin por su repentino silencio sin haber terminado la frase, le hizo continuar-… vos nos sois la única persona que está recorriendo los pasillos del castillo en esta noche.

-¿Cómo dices? –preguntó sin entender, nadie había más de guardia que él en esa zona- ¿Has visto a algún alumno?

-Alumno no, mas si profesora. –Lupin frunció el ceño _"¿Virginia?" _pensó – La joven alma del caballero de verde mirada se dirigía hace unos instantes a su morada de sabiduría.

-¿Mahe?

-Ciertamente era ella, señor, pero creo que es mi deber advertiros que la bella dama no presentaba muy buen aspecto.

Lupin se puso tenso ya que sabía lo mal que lo estaba pasando Mahe esos días y si estaba levantada a deshora, se atrevía a poner la mano en el fuego para confirmar que su ahijada había estado en la sala de Oesed: desde que Harry había cruzado el velo ya no era la misma. Las palabras de Sir Cadogan le hicieron tener una corazonada que no le dio buena espina.

-¿La viste hace mucho?

-Los minutos que han transcurrido desde que mis ojos la vislumbraron y mis palabras llegaron a sus oídos no son más de diez, caballero, con lo que imagino que quizá ya no le encontréis. –comentó el retrato y señalando hacia la derecha de Lupin añadió- Se fue en aquella dirección.

-¡Gracias!

Y Lupin echó a andar a paso ligero para terminar corriendo hacia la torre Ravenclaw. Posiblemente, sir Cadogan tuviera razón y no la encontraría ya, pero se quedaría más tranquilo si efectivamente comprobaba que estaba en su torre y estaba bien. Dobló la esquina y frenó en seco abriendo mucho los ojos. A pesar de la tenue luz de las velas que alumbraban el pasillo, la vio y creyó que el corazón se le paraba.

-¡¡¡Mahe!!!

La chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo de lado en la pared, los ojos cerrados en una expresión de angustia y miedo. Lupin llegó corriendo y se agachó frente a ella cogiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Mahe!.¿qué te pasa? –no respondía, solo sentía su respiración breve y entrecortada- ¡¡Mahe!!

La zarandeó un poco para intentar hacerla reaccionar y que saliera del trance donde estaba pero seguía ausente aunque escuchaba su nombre…

_-¡¡¡Noooo¡¡¡¿qué le has hecho?_._¡¡¡Mahe, Mahe!!! –_escuchaba gritar en su mente, la voz de su madre horrorizada.

-¡¡Mahe!!

La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar más cercana la voz que la llamaba pero sin ser consciente de donde estaba. Lupin, al verla reaccionar, volvió a zarandearla ligeramente y la chica parpadeó tratando de enfocar la vista hacia él.

-Lupin… –susurró con la respiración contenida. El hombre la miró preocupado y la tomó de la barbilla para mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -la chica miró a los lados como si despertase de un sueño y exhaló el aire que comprimía en ese momento sus pulmones agachando la cabeza para esconder su rostro entre las manos. No le respondió y Remus insistió nervioso- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás temblando.

Mahe negó con la cabeza y levantó ligeramente la cabeza susurrando.

-Siento nauseas.

-Vamos a la enfermería. –ordenó tratando de ponerla en pie pero ella volvió a negar.

-No… a mi habitación.

Lupin la miró un instante sin saber si hacerle caso pero al tenerla en pie, seguía temblando tanto, cada vez más pálida, que terminó cogiéndola en brazos y comenzó a andar por el pasillo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió los ojos inquieta y se quedó atenta a la sensación que lo antiguo le transmitía: le había parecido un sueño pero no, sabía que era Mahe la que le hacía llegar el malestar aunque ahora que había despertado, lo sentía más débil, no así en el sueño que le llegó intensamente. Quizá la tormenta la hubiera alterado, algo que acompañado a la tristeza que anidaba en su alma desde que Harry se fue, la mantenía peor que mal. Se apenó de saber que su hija no encontraba consuelo ni tranquilidad alguna ni siquiera en sus horas de reposo pero aunque la tentación de acercarse a ver cómo estaba o si quería charlar era grande, la conocía bien y sabía que en esos momentos preferiría estar sola con lo que decidió no visitarla deseando que la luz de la mañana iluminara también la oscuridad en la que se hallaba…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba nervioso paseando de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea y dándole vueltas y más vueltas a las ideas, dudas y miedos que peleaban en su mente tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que le hubiese pasado. Llevaba bastante rato encerrada en el baño y aún no había salido; no sabía cómo se encontraba pero tampoco quería llamar a la puerta e insistirle, no quería ponerla más nerviosa aunque él ya sentía que iba a comenzar a subirse por las paredes _"Si en dos minutos no sale, entro a por ella y aviso a Pomfrey"_ De pronto, escuchó como la puerta se abría y se giró hacia ella: Mahe le miraba pálida y cansada. Lupin se acercó rápidamente y la tomó de la mano llevándola hasta la chimenea.

-Estás helada –comentó una vez sentados en el sofá, apretando sus manos entre las de él para intentar calentarlas. La chica no le habló ni le miró y Remus buscó su mirada- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –susurró- No te preocupes.

-No me digas que no me preocupe porque sabes que voy a hacerlo –le replicó haciendo que la chica suspirara porque sabía que aquella frase era el comienzo de la insistencia a la que iba a ser sometida por su preocupación- ¿Qué te ha pasado?.¿Fue un presentimiento?

Cerró los ojos sin saber qué contestar porque ni ella misma lo sabía. Desde que empezó a sentir aquello durante el verano, había tenido muy claro que callaría y no contaría nada de todas esas sensaciones extrañas y difusos recuerdos que la asaltaban en ocasiones hasta no entender su significado o procedencia y aunque lo de aquella noche la había asustado lo suficiente como para necesitar hablarlo con alguien, prefirió seguir callando.

-No fue un presentimiento… o quizá sí, es que… no lo sé, Lupin –intentó explicarle sin aún mirarle a la cara- Supongo que se me han juntado tantas cosas últimamente que me han hecho llegar al límite: los problemas con esos tres Slytherins, que Harry… -se detuvo instante ante el dolor que le producía solo recordarlo-… esté en el velo y no pueda sentirle. –Lupin asintió apesadumbrado mientras seguía apretando con cariño sus manos. Mahe respiró profundamente y continuó- He ido acumulando mucho durante estos días y quizá esta noche no ha sido llegar al límite si no sobrepasarlo. Por eso habré reaccionado así –se quedó callada tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y esperando que la explicación fuera suficiente para Lupin y no quisiera indagar más aunque claramente veía en su expresión que no la creía. _"Ojalá hubiera sido solo eso…"_ pensó inquieta _"porque realmente ha sido como tener el bien y el mal peleando en mi cuerpo"_

-Supongo que tendré que creerte –dijo con resignación aunque poco convencido, haciendo que sonriera levemente. La veía demasiado cansada y no quiso insistirle más pero de alguna forma tenía que averiguar lo que había ocurrido, tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera aquel recuerdo prohibido- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. –la chica asintió intentando mantener la sonrisa que se quedaba en mueca- Pero deberías acercarte a la enfermería y que te vea la señora Pomfrey –Mahe negó- Entonces ¿quieres que avise a tu madre?

-¡No! –exclamó- No hace falta. Ya me encuentro mejor, de verdad.

Lupin la miró fijamente y la acercó abrazándola haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho.

-Está bien –dijo acariciándole el cabello- No te preocupes por nada, Mahe –animó en un susurro- Todo va a ir bien.

La joven cerró los ojos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras Remus le besaba en la cabeza para luego apoyar la suya. _"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, Lupin"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando abrió la puerta de la estancia, se quedó parado en el umbral, más asustado que indeciso de lo que tuviera que hacer pero su visita a aquel lugar siempre le causaba la misma temerosa sensación: que el día menos pensado no saldría vivo de allí por el motivo más inesperado. Al avanzar lentamente, casi no era consciente de que no solo eran sus pies los que se movían haciéndole andar hacia el interior de la habitación, ni sus ojillos que miraban hacia todas partes tratando de visualizarle antes de que su imagen apareciese ante él: realmente, Colagusano movía todo su cuerpo en pequeños espasmos temblorosos producidos por el miedo de estar allí. Al no poder verle, no tuvo más remedio que llamar su atención.

-¿Mi amo?

El silencio en respuesta a su llamada solo hizo incrementar sus nervios y carraspeando, fue a llamarle de nuevo cuando su risa fría le sobresaltó.

-Tendrías que ver tu expresión cada vez que vienes a visitarme, Colagusano -el hombrecillo agachó la cabeza como si hiciera una reverencia cuando la sombra del Lord se situó frente a él. Su tono de voz se hizo más serio instantáneamente- ¿A qué has venido?

-Mi se… mi señor –tartamudeó- Le he traído.

Por un momento, no supo interpretar la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su amo pero en seguida le increpó con severidad.

-¿Y a qué esperas para hacerle entrar?

Colagusano se giró lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la puerta entreabierta para, segundos después volver a entrar acompañado de alguien más. La nueva visita avanzó hacia el interior, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra de la habitación pero en cuanto distinguió la silueta del hombre que le esperaba, agachó la cabeza hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

-Mi señor…

-¿Sorprendido? –preguntó el brujo.

-Os soy totalmente sincero si os digo que así es, mi Lord –respondió sin levantar la cabeza- No podía creer a Colagusano cuando me contó lo que ocurría y… que me buscabais.

-Me pareció muy interesante lo que nuestra amiga la rata me contó sobre tu actuación este verano en el callejón Diagón. Arriesgada pero… interesante. Veo que de los que quedaron vivos tras la batalla, al menos hay algún mortífago que sigue mereciendo llevar tal nombre.

-Me honran vuestras palabras, mi señor –contestó mirando de soslayo, sin levantar la mirada, hacia donde el brujo se había movido de su posición inicial.

-Es por ello por lo que te mandé llamar. Puedes serme útil.

-No hay mayor deseo en mi corazón que poder ayudaros, mi Lord.

-Nunca se me ganó con palabras, McNeil, así que ahórrate tus "agradables" comentarios –espetó con desprecio- Debes mostrarme tu lealtad en… actos.

-Decidme qué debo hacer.

La presencia se acercó y McNeil sintió como la rodilla que no tenía en tierra le temblaba más de lo que hubiera querido mostrar en ese momento. Aún no había levantando la mirada con lo que a varios metros frente a él, podía ver el bajo de la túnica negra que vestía su señor, el cual se había quedado en silencio como si pensara qué ordenarle realizar, aunque McNeil estaba bastante seguro de que tenía las cosas muy claras…

-Levántate –ordenó y el mortífago se incorporó sin mirarle pero el Lord volvió a hablarle mientras lentamente alzaba su diestra y un haz de luz salía de la palma de su mano extendida hacia arriba, creando una imagen nebulosa- Mi objetivo es… Hogwarts –en ese momento, la imagen se tornó más nítida, iluminando la estancia, y pudiéndose ver el castillo de magia. Tanto McNeil como Colagusano no pudieron evitar mirar el reflejo mas nadie habló durante unos segundos- Aunque realmente, mi objetivo personal es él –hizo un movimiento con la mano y la imagen etérea del castillo se transformó en su rival. Sin dar más explicaciones al respecto y dejando que la imagen se evaporase poco a poco, dejando de nuevo la estancia más oscura, prosiguió- Mis queridas viudas se están preparando para el día en que haya que luchar contra todos los inútiles que hay allí dentro y es a ellas a quienes ahora debes ayudar, instruyéndolas en las maldiciones más oscuras.

-Así lo haré, mi señor.

-La cuestión es… -se acercó unos pasos hacia McNeil que tragó saliva- si llegado el momento, tú también serás capaz de destruir el colegio y a todos los que hay dentro –unos segundos de silencio hicieron que lo tomase como duda y le susurró con obligatoriedad- Mírame –McNeil levantó la vista hacia él sin apenas parpadear y el mago oscuro sonrió ante su valentía al encontrarse con sus ojos- ¿Serás capaz?

-No hay nada ni nadie en ese colegio que me importe lo más mínimo –respondió con seguridad. El brujo volvió a alzar su mano haciendo que de nuevo apareciese el haz de luz creando otra imagen, esta vez la de un muchacho alto de cabello claro cuyo flequillo caía tapándole graciosamente los ojos azules. McNeil se quedó mirando la imagen con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Ni siquiera te importa tu hijo? –tanteó divertido.

-Ese ya no es mi hijo –respondió tajante- Dejó de serlo en el mismo momento en que decidió abandonar el lado oscuro.

-Me alegra saber que no tendrás ningún remordimiento en acabar con él si es necesario. Dentro del colegio tenemos a alguien que verdaderamente está haciendo un buen trabajo –realizó un nuevo movimiento con la mano y lo que quedaba de la imagen de Derek desapareció, transformándose lentamente en la de una mujer. Cuando terminó de definirse, McNeil abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Ella?

-Exactamente. Ella es nuestro contacto, nuestra mano ejecutora.

McNeil sonrió complacido de las noticias que estaba recibiendo y su pensamiento salió en voz alta.

-Le había perdido la pista.

-Pues aquí la tienes. Contratada por el mismísimo Dumbledore como profesora.

-Es increíble –sin quitar ojo de la imagen, preguntó extrañado- ¿Pero él no sospecha nada?.¿no sospecha de ella?

-Si te contara lo que ese manipulador es capaz de hacer y ocultar, te sorprenderías –el haz de luz se fue desvaneciendo y volvió a quedarse todo en penumbras- Pero ahora olvídate de que tu... amada está allí. Tu deber está fuera del colegio, preparando a las viudas de tus compañeros, preparando nuestra venganza para cuando el día llegue.

* * *

Os cuento una curiosidad: este capi surgió un día de improviso escuchando una canción chulísima de Evanescence que se llama Eternal. Es una canción instrumental de dos partes, la primera más movidita y la segunda es un solo de piano con el sonido de una tormenta de fondo. Pues bien, fue escuchar esa parte y de pronto vi clarita la escena de Mahe sola en su habitación con la idea de regresar al espejo con la capa de invisibilidad y con la tormenta azotando fuera. Poco a poco fui viendo más de la escena, cómo desaparecía bajo la capa tras el relámpago, cómo llegaba al espejo, cómo se sentía sola sin Harry y... salió el principio del capi :) El resto... bueno, ya véis que hay alguien que le quiere hacer mucho daño, la cosa es ver si lo consigue y saber quién es (será otro malo o la ya existente? ;) ) Y al igual que saqué a Myrtle en el capi anterior, en este mi loco Sir Cadogan, que me encanta su forma de hablar, jeje. Recordáis quién es McNeil? El Lord lo dice: el atacante de los chicos en el callejón Diagon en verano, el padre de Derek, el marido de... Amy... Ahí queda eso ;) Bueno, nada más. Os espero con mi siguiente mimado, que seguro que os gusta ;) Feliz año nuevo a todos y espero que sea un año tan mágico como su número final. Besos a todos! 


	68. Capítulo 67: La más poderosa verdad

**Disclaimer:**

En el bosque prohibido, un centauro mira al cielo y nos cuenta...

El destino está escrito en las estrellas. Por ello, nosotros los centauros, llevamos siglos tratando de descifrar los designios que nos pretenden revelar con sus brillos y posiciones. No es tan fácil como los humanos creeis porque no basta con mirar al cielo; hay veces que hemos tardado cientos de años en estar seguros de una predicción. Pero ahora existe una conjunción muy clara que debo revelaros: una nueva estrella está variando lo escrito en el universo y debéis estar pendientes a sus cambios. Los humanos la han llamado "JK.Rowling" pero para nosotros es "la Madre". La influencia que recibe de Mercurio es extrema, lo ha sido siempre, desde sus orígenes. Pero su estela está variando, se está extinguiendo y Marte, Plutón y Neptuno entrarán en triagono en todas sus fases al final de su tiempo. Todo aquello que provoque su resplandor solo se le podrá adjudicar a ella por la fuerza que tiene su brillo. Pero nosotros los centauros hemos descubierto un pequeño asteroide, al que hemos bautizado como "Guilmains". Esta pequeña estrella sigue de cerca a Rowling, se alimenta de su luz de una forma sutil y delicada, lo justo y suficiente para tratar de resplandecer a posteriori con la influencia de Mercurio mientras que al mismo tiempo Júpiter y Saturno la hacen diferente poco a poco, según pasa el tiempo. Parte de unos mismos principios que la Madre pero el brillo que surge de su interior es distinto, totalmente propio, original; un brillo que hará que en su estela influya más de lo que creeis la posición de Marte y la fuerza de Venus. De hecho, su estela siempre ha estado marcada por esta conjución, desde que la descubrimos. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, ante una posición lineal de Neptuno en su órbita, seguira brillando porque no permite que los agujeros negros del universo la consuman, ni se apropien de su luz. Estad atentos pues, a cada cambio de estas estrellas porque la historia que cuentan con sus matices y colores os sorprenderá. Mirad al cielo y dejad que os hablen...

Hola! Soy Mahe : ) Cómo estáis? Qué tal esa vuelta a la normalidad después de las vacaciones de navidades y la entrada al año nuevo? Espero que todo vaya perfecto y que estéis muy bien. Yo no tengo mucho que comentaros, así que solo deciros que hoy os traigo otro mimado que aunque algo más corto que otros capítulos, espero que os guste. Os explico el disclaimer: cuando los centauros hablan lo hacen a su manera y aquí tenéis la prueba. Pero siempre se pueden interpretar sus palabras y en este caso no es diferente. Aquí tenéis las características de los planetas para que interpretéis lo que ha dicho: Mercurio es el planeta que influye la creatividad; Marte es el planeta de la guerra, los conflictos y la acción; Plutón, el de los cambios profundos; Néptuno, el de los asuntos turbios y la confusión; Júpiter, el del crecimiento; Saturno, el del aprendizaje; Venus, el del amor; y para que completéis las interpretación, la estela es la historia, el brillo es la inspiración, la luz son los personajes, los hechizos, la trama..., la "Madre" es la propietaria de todo lo oficial, y los agujeros negros son aquellos que osan copiar y apropiarse de lo que no es suyo. Ea, pues ahí tenéis la forma de interpretar las palabras de mi centauro ;) Voy a por los rr, vale?

**Kumiko1906:** ¿También escuchas música mientras esperas a la musa? Ah, la música... cómo inspira a veces, eh: ) Uno de los minis que tengo dedicado a Lupin surgió también de una canción, la de "A window to the past" de la banda sonora del Prisionero. Adoro esa canción desde la primera vez que la oí (y por otras connotaciones... imaginarias y personales que le doy jeje ;) ) Bueno, dejemos a parte temas musicales y vamos a ver qué nos decías. Realmente el capi anterior era muy triste, tienes toda la razón. Pero imagínate, ponte en la piel de Mahe, cómo debe estar pasándolo sin Harry: muy mal, es que no hay otra forma de verlo. ¿Tú también llamas ojiverde a Harry? Agh, que poco me gusta esa expresión, "ojiverde" me recuerda a lechuga o algo así (será por "hoja verde" xD) Con los ojos tan lindos que tiene y acordarme de una lechuga xD A ver si hay prontito un capi de él, prontito, prontito... ;) Sir Cadogan, el pobre, con tantas ganas de ayudar que tiene y al final lo que hace es meter la pata. Menos mal que avisó a Lupin y él pudo ir a ayudar a su ahijada. Cuando Lupin la toma en brazos para llevarla a su torre, originalmente lo que hacía era desaparecerse con ella hasta su habitación como ella misma hizo con él en verano en la mansión Snape cuando se convirtio en lobo (no sé cuántos capis atrás, imagínate) Pero Nigriv me recordó que en Hogwarts, mientras las defensas están establecidas, nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse con lo que al final no pude hacer el guiño y Lupin tuvo que cargar con Mahe andando, jeje. El ritual... no, no tiene nada que ver con Hermione. Date cuenta que mientras hacen el ritual, Mahe está sufriendo ciertos "efectos". A riesgo de que Nigriv me diga que me voy de la lengua, te voy a recordar algo porque hay tantas cosas en el fic y llevamos tanto tiempo con esto que es normal que no recordéis todo: en el capi titulado "El comienzo" la malvada del fic le mandaba una lechuza a Narcisa comentándole que había conocido a Mahe y que podría vengarse de ella. Sabes que Mahe tiene un secreto oculto (oculto para ella, claro) sobre lo que le hicieron cuando era un bebé y a raíz de las veces que ha estado sometida a legislemens está reavivando dicho recuerdo. El autor de esa maldición se dice en el capi "Un camino hacia la luz" y es lo que hizo es algo conocido por algunos mortífagos y la mala, como posible mortífaga encubierta o cercana a los mortífagos. Así que¿qué está haciendo ella? Está aprovechando ese punto tan débil que tiene Mahe para maldecir su alma, por eso conjura de esa forma con ella diciendo lo que dice en el conjuro ("Lo que tiempo atrás no fue consumado que ahora lo sea. Que la luz se oculte a tu vista..."). Me es curioso que asocies a Florence con McNeil a pesar de que la esposa es Amy. Buen punto el tuyo. Simplemente te diré que estás en lo cierto en cuanto a que una de las dos, Amy o Florence, es la infiltrada y está causando (y causará) los daños en Hogwarts y sus habitantes pero la cuestión es ¿quién será?. En cuanto a la heredera de Ravenclaw, aún no se sabe quién es. Solo tenemos dos herederos descubiertos: Harry y Mark. Nos falta Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Lo que ocurre es que antes de que Harry se metiera en el velo, él y Mahe hablaron de la posibilidad de Nora pero como algo hipotético, no que sea la heredera. Veremos a ver qué pasa con esta cuestión porque ya mismo hay que tenerlos reunidos!! Bueno, pues nada más. Gracias por analizar un poquito el capi, que así nos gusta comentar más porque nos dais una impresión más detallada de lo que os parece y a nosotras nos sirve mucho. Nos vemos, oki? Besitos!

**Celina:** Feliz año para ti también. Ya veo que tú lo pasaste bien, no? Yo en fin de año me quedé en casita, tranquilita y sin ganas de pasar frío, oler a tabaco y dar vueltas para ver dónde me metía. Nigriv iba a salir pero al final se le chafaron los planes también. ¿En qué estás trabajando, que no recuerdo? Sobre el capi, piensas que el contacto es Amy pero... cuesta trabajo después de ver cómo se portó con Virginia, verdad? Te remito a lo mismo que le he comentado a Kumiko: la carta que la mala le envió a Narcisa a principios de curso (capi "El comienzo") Lo mismo te convences más todavía por como hablaba de "esa amistad" que tenía en Hogwarts y cómo lo había pasado. Verás tú que voy a hablar más de la cuenta, jeje. ¿Tienes ganas de ver a Harry de nuevo? Yo también pero... espera... cierro los ojos y... anda, está ahí, en mi mente!.:D No, en serio, sigue leyendo a ver qué te encuentras ;) Espero que te trajeran también muchas cosas los reyes. Por aquí no se portaron mal del todo. Venga, que nos vemos. Besitos!

**Drumy:** Hola! Que bien que nos hayas vuelto a dejar review! Gracias.: ) Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capi. Y qué de preguntas! A ver qué te puedo decir... Sir Cadogan, ya te digo, me cae genial. Lo veo menos loco que en el libro, es cierto, es como más... educado, muy atento, demasiado hasta llegar a ser un poco pesado, la verdad. Siempre le he representado así, desde el primer mini que le hice. Pero bueno, el reto para mí al escribir sobre este personaje es su forma de hablar, tan singular :) Tienes toda la razón con respecto a que es una pena que Mahe no se decida a hablar con Lupin. Y debería hacerlo! Debería hablar con alguien de lo que le está pasando, de esas cosas que escucha y ve, pero... no lo hace. Siempre aguanta y aguanta en silencio con todo lo que le pasa hasta que termina explotando. Veremos a ver si reacciona antes de llegar a ese punto. Voldemort... el Lord vivo. Yo me pregunto lo mismo, cómo es que está vivo? Será que Harry no le mató de verdad en la batalla de UP? No sé, no sé... algo saldrá por ahí explicando sobre el Lord. Me preguntas si falta mucho que Harry regrese de Oesed: pues... no creo que tarde mucho en volver, si no ya lo verás ;) ¿Por qué Mahe no logra verle si es su mayor deseo? Buena pregunta, desde que lo escribí así esperaba que alguien lo preguntase. Simplemente desea tanto, tantísimo, que Harry vuelva pero al mismo tiempo tiene tanto miedo, está tan bloqueada al no saber qué hacer para que regrese, que el efecto en Oesed es el contrario y en lugar de ver su deseo reflejado, solo se ve a ella misma. Dicho de otra forma, al asomarte a Oesed, puedes ver el mayor de tu corazón pero el corazón de Mahe tiene tanto miedo que bloquea su imagen, su deseo. Y lógicamente, eso la desespera aún más. Aunque no sé yo si no sería aún peor si pudiera ver a Harry. Entonces sí que no saldría de la sala, creo que sería capaz de romper el espejo para ver si está tras ese reflejo. Es muy triste, la verdad. Sobre el ataque... le he explicado a Kumiko, más bien le he recordado, a qué es debido el ataque. Leelo y ya me dices si quieres que te aclare algo ; ) Bueno, y por ahora nada más. Te esperamos en el próximo capi, que nos ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que has seguido mandándonos review :) Besos.

**Stiby:** Cómo?.¿Hasta febrero no vamos a tener tus locuras, tus idas de olla, tu comentarios que siempre nos hacen reir? Noooo! bueeeeeno, qué le vamos a hacer. Pero que sepas que te vas a perder en la historia, ea!.:P No, es broma, cuando puedas vuelve por aquí, vale? que te echaremos mientras de menos. La verdad es que me dejó triste leer tu aviso porque contaba con seguir teniendo tus maxis-rr, que son los únicos que nos quedan porque Dum desapareció misteriosamente (incluso del foro) pero estoy segura de que algún día volverá y Missginni directamente dejó de leer. Pero si no puedes ahora, no se puede y ya está. Que tengas mucha, mucha suerte en los exámenes.Ah! ahora que me acuerdo! nos mandaste un mail antes del rr, voy a ver si te puedo comentar algo de ahí. Veo que Nigriv te contestó, pero como no sé qué te dijo, pues aquí voy yo. Oye, qué tocas en una banda? no me acordaba yo de eso! Qué instrumento tocas? Ya veo que has estado ocupadilla entre partidos de futbol, pelis y demás (demás no significa estudios, por lo que veo, ay, ay. Di que sí, que estabas de vacaciones) Has estado malita? qué te ha pasado? Por cierto, yo también me acuerdo de Zampes :D Lo buscaste en Google? jeje. Bueno, si no has leído aún mi contestación al capi anterior, no lo verías (aunque si estás leyendo este es porque ya has leído el otro... ah, que lío:D) Pues siguen las más de mil entradas en Google como Zampes, jajaja. Incluso hay un link para ver el árbol genealógico de una tal familia Zampes! que bueno, será familia de Sev y tu ordenador lo ha descubierto? jajaja. Anda que... al final te metes un momento al capi anterior y solo ves el disclaimer, jajaja, qué malas son las tentaciones... jeje. Pero no, no iba a poner las palabras invertidas tal cual. Tenía el disclaimer hecho de dos formas: tal y como tú dices, solo invertidas, y como lo puse, contraídas de forma que era más dificil de descifrar. Y de esta última forma es cómo más me gustaba, parecía más "latín" por las terminaciones. De todas formas no fui mala y en el mismo capi os traduje el disclaimer, que si no hubierais pasado todos de él cuatro pueblos y medio. Por cierto, los reyes no me trajeron a Harry, cachissss. O... sí?.:D Bueno, a ver si te vemos prontito, que tenemos ganas de saber de ti. Muchos besos!!

**Parótida:** Aaaaaaaah!!!! (chillido doble de emoción por parte de Nigriv y mía) No te haces una idea de la alegría que me dio ( y me consta que a Nigriv también porque me lo dijo por teléfono) verte de nuevo aquí. Es que de verdad, cuando desaparecéis nunca sabemos la razón y puede haber muchas pero nosotras simplemente vemos que ya no nos leeis, que no nos comentais. A veces nos sentimos abandonadas. Pero comprobar que a pesar del silencio aún seguís con nosotras, ufff, que subidón Parótida, te lo aseguro :D No nos hemos olvidado de ti, eres de nuestras lectoras más veteranas, llevas con nosotras... años!.:D ¿Desde el capi 44 has estado leyendo? madre mía, si eso es antes del ataque al techo!! sí que tenías pendiente por leer, sí. Leer una media de tres capis cada vez está bien porque normalmente no han sido capis cortos, al contrario, y es normal que canse un poco. Pero lo bueno es que te pusiste al día y volviste : ) Todavía le falta¿cómo has dicho? _caleta _a la historia y que lo digas (no había escuchado antes esa expresion, "caleta", para referirse a esto :) ) Poquito a poco nos iremos acercando al final pero te aseguro que entre unas cosas y otras aún queda para ello. ¿A que se echa de menos a Harry? Mucho. Le echamos de menos todas, Mahe la que más, te lo aseguro. Harry, regresa!!! Bueno, linda, que me alegro mogollón de verte por aquí y a ver si es verdad que te vemos más a menudo. Besos!

**CrazY AngeeL:** Hola, bienvenida! Que bien, como nos gusta veros aparecer, no os hacéis una idea :) Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando tanto el fic, las tres historias como bien dices, porque unas no serían nada si las otras. ¿Te has leído también los colaterales? Te los recomiendo porque encontrarás cosas muy curiosas que no se contaron en su momento, cosas pasadas de la vida de los personajes, escenas que no se incluyeron en UP o posibles finales que ¿por qué no? hubieran sido totalmente válidos. Si los lees, cuentanos, nos encantará saber qué tal te parecieron. Estás líada con quién es la mala... pero quién es a tu opinión? Tenemos un tanteo de lo que opinais aquellos que nos dejáis rr. Haz tu apuesta (uy, parezco Ludo Bagman, jeje) y nos dices quién crees que puede ser la mala y por qué. Esto es como un juego interactivo ;) ¿Te han gustado los disclaimers? Trabajito que cuestan, no creas que no. Es que es realmente dificil decir lo de siempre pero en tantas formas diferentes. En mi caso, justo termino de subir un capi y ya me lío a darle vueltas para ver qué pondré en el siguiente disclaimer a los 20 días. Hay veces que me dan ganas de tirar la toalla y poner lo normal de siempre porque no se me ocurre nada. Pero hasta ahora, afortunadamente, siempre se me ha ocurrido algo aunque sea el último día. Espero que siga siendo así aunque las ideas se agotan! pero ya ves que cualquier cosa puede inspirar para esa pequeña locura previa al capi, jeje. ¿Tú también echas de menos a Harry? Vamos a tener que hacer un llamamiento público para que nos oiga y regrese: Harry!!!! vuelve!!!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tus alabanzas a nuestras musas y a nosotras mismas. Es un placer poder compartir este trocito de imaginación con vosotros. Esperamos verte a menudo por aquí, nos hará mucha ilusión saber que nos sigues. Besos.

**LoreLoveSakura:** Bienvenida también a ti: ) Estoy un poco despistada porque has dejado rr desde el prólogo pero al decir que estás leyendo el fic, doy por hecho que vas al día por este capi también, no? Si no, cuando llegues aquí verás mi saludo ;) Imagino también que te habrás leído MA y UP, no? A ver si has empezado directamente con HH y te vas a liar!.¿Sabes cómo paliar la curiosidad? leyendo el capi de hoy, así que adelante! ;) Esperamos también verte seguido por aquí. Besos.

Por último, mi nuevo mantra en las clases de yoga: Duuuuummmmm, Maaaaaarrrrc, Duuuuummmm, Maaaarrrrc...

Y ya está. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir y por ir apareciendo desde las sombras. Los que aún no lo habéis hecho¿a qué esperáis? Os vamos a saludar con toda la ilusión del mundo! Como os dije al principio, os traigo otro** mimado,** cortito eso sí, lo siento, pero espero que os guste porque a mi... me encanta. Ojala que a vosotros también. Os dejo con... él ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 67: La más poderosa verdad **

(Por Mahe)

Un profundo suspiro desde lo más hondo de su alma salió de sus labios y, antes de abrir los ojos, una sonrisa risueña se dibujó en ellos. Hacía tiempo, no podía calcular exactamente cuanto, que no dormía tan plácidamente. Se sentía feliz, tranquilo y muy a gusto, unas sensaciones que se mezclaban con la alegría de tener junto a él, en ese momento, todo lo que siempre había deseado: sus padres, Sirius… _"¿Qué es lo que te falta, Harry?"_ pensó e inconscientemente situó una mano en su corazón abriendo los ojos despacio. Se quedó quieto, sintiendo los latidos resonar bajo su mano mientras un cosquilleo agradable comenzaba a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. No se contestó a si mismo, simplemente se decidió a disfrutar de la grata sensación varios minutos más hasta que, tras un bostezo, se desperezó y echó mano a la mesilla de noche para coger sus gafas, levantándose de la cama.

Cuando abrió la puerta y avanzó por el pasillo, llegó a la sala que tan cálidamente estaba decorada en rojo y magenta. Unos colores tan acogedores y tiernos como la imagen que encontró en cuanto se aproximó a la estancia: Lily estaba sentada en una mecedora con su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, acunándolo medio dormido mientras le susurraba una dulce nana para que mantuviese sus ojitos cerrados. Desprendía tanta ternura y amor hacia aquel bebé en cada gesto y cada palabra cantada que el Harry adulto casi pudo sentir como si fuera él mismo el que estaba entre los brazos de su madre. Sin interrumpir aquella escena, se apoyó en la pared disfrutando de ella al tiempo que una sonrisa emocionada se dibujaba en sus labios: parecía todo tan real que el corazón le latía rebosante de felicidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Lily se dio cuenta de que tenía un feliz espectador contemplándola y giró el rostro sonriente hacia Harry. "_Ven, siéntate conmigo"_ le susurró haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza y el chico se acercó al sofá situado frente a la mecedora. Era una sensación extraña pero placentera, algo difícil de describir pero que no cambiaba por nada: la sonrisa de su madre, el brillo de su mirada, la ternura de su presencia… tanto que hubiera deseado vivir así y ahora allí estaba. El silencio entre ellos para no despertar al bebé no era incómodo porque casi podían entenderse con la mirada y solo cuando Lily estuvo segura de que el pequeño ya había caído en un profundo sueño, es cuando comenzó a hablar.

-El ya está dormido pero y tú ¿has dormido bien?

Harry suspiró profundamente y con un asentimiento de cabeza le confirmó.

-Genial. Es como si estar aquí me hiciera descansar y soñar lo más feliz que pudiera imaginar.

-Me alegro –sonrió Lily. El bebé se movió un poquito pero lo acunó de nuevo y siguió durmiendo- Que inquieto eres. –comentó divertida. Harry alzó las cejas sonriente y tratando de hablar más bajito contestó:

-Que extraño es todo. Estás ahí y… se supone que me tienes en brazos pero yo estoy aquí. –la mujer le dedicó una tierna mirada a su intento de explicación- Pero es que estoy viendo lo que realmente deseo. –bajó un instante los ojos verdes y tras un suspiro, los dirigió de nuevo hacia su madre- Me has hecho tanta falta.

-Lo sé, mi cielo, pero… espero que siempre nos hayas sentido porque siempre hemos estado contigo.

-Te aseguro que así ha sido, mamá. Siempre he sabido que me acompañabais aunque no os pudiera ver –sonrió y prosiguió hablando- ¿Sabes? La noche que descubrí el espejo de Oesed fue… lo mejor que pudo pasarme... –cerró los ojos un instante recordando aquel momento y volvió a abrirlos para continuar hablando- Recuerdo que no entendía qué significaba aquello hasta que me lo explicaron pero… no me importaba porque os tenía allí. Veía mi reflejo con vosotros y era como si estuviéramos los tres juntos, como si nunca os hubieseis ido.

Los ojos de Lily mostraban tanta emoción como las palabras que Harry iba pronunciando, relatándole lo que sintió en aquel momento, lo que significó para él encontrarles por primera vez. Entonces, la puerta de la casa se abrió y solo en ese instante, desvió la mirada de su hijo para dedicársela a su amor que entraba en la estancia seguido de su hermano. James se acercó a Lily agachándose junto a ella mientras la besaba con dulzura en la mejilla y posteriormente acariciaba las manitas del bebé sonriéndole tiernamente. Sirius se había acercado a donde estaba Harry y se sentó en el brazo izquierdo del sofá mirando a sus amigos. Los cuatro adultos permanecieron callados unos instantes, pendientes del bebé acunado por su madre hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

-¿De qué hablabais?

Lily y Harry se miraron y, esbozando una sonrisa, el chico contestó:

-De lo feliz que soy y de lo mucho que les echaba de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti, hijo –respondió James- Y estamos aquí porque así lo deseas pero siempre estaremos contigo estés donde estés, no lo olvides.

Harry confirmó las palabras de su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lo sé. Siempre que pensaba en vosotros, me encontraba menos solo y eso me hacía feliz. Era como si realmente supiera que estabais a mi lado porque... lo que sí sabía era que estabais en mi corazón –sonrió tímidamente al estar mostrando sus sentimientos tan sinceramente a los que siempre había amado desde que tenía uso de razón.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque quien nos quiere, no nos abandona jamás y siempre podrás hallarlos aquí –explicó James sonriente señalándose el pecho- Y tú siempre nos encontrarás en tu corazón, Harry.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo un ligero rubor al ser el centro de atención en la sala pero continuó. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de aquella forma a sus padres y no la iba a desaprovechar ahora.

-Tengo mucho que agradeceros. Me habéis ayudado siempre tanto… –calló unos segundos pero tomó aire y continuó ante la emocionada mirada de sus padres- La noche en el cementerio, cuando tuve que enfrentarme cara a cara por primera vez a… -se quedó pensativo pero no pronunció su nombre- …pensé que iba a morir, que era el final. Pero de pronto salisteis de aquella varita dándome la fuerza que necesitaba para luchar y salir de allí con vida: eso es algo que no hubiera conseguido de no ser por vosotros.

-Bueno, pero aquello ya pasó –dijo de pronto Sirius apoyando una mano en el hombro del chico. Ni siquiera él mismo quería recordar aquel momento cuando esperaba ansioso en el despacho de Dumbledore a que su ahijado llegara- Esas son las únicas cosas que hay que olvidar, Harry. No merece la pena recordarlas.

El chico miró a su padrino pensativamente.

-Lo sé y… de hecho, no recuerdo más de lo que ocurrió –se encogió de hombros- Solo recuerdo la situación de peligro, la sensación de temor pero nada más. Lo único claro en mi mente –volvió a mirar a sus padres- sois vosotros.

-Tu memoria ha mantenido solo el recuerdo de lo que sentiste bueno aquella noche, Harry –comentó Lily- Has desechado todo lo malo porque en este lugar todos los recuerdos malos se desvanecen.

El chico asintió confirmando las palabras de su madre pero se quedó pensativo de nuevo.

-Debe ser cierto porque… me ocurre lo mismo si pienso cuando conocí a Sirius –fijó la mirada en su padrino y trató de explicarse- No me acuerdo exactamente de lo que sucedió pero… recuerdo a la perfección el momento en que creí lo que me estabas contando, cuando supe que eras tú el que me decía la verdad.

-Te costó un poquito de trabajo entenderlo todo pero me alegro de que al final lo comprendieras –comentó sonriente- Si llegas a tardar tanto como tus amigos, no sé dónde estaría ahora.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Mis amigos?

La sonrisa de Sirius se congeló en su rostro y le miró extrañado.

-Claro¿no recuerdas quién estaba en esa casa? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. El chico desvió la mirada de su padrino como si intentase visualizar en algún punto del suelo la escena vivida hacía ya cinco años.

-No recuerdo nada más, todo lo demás es como una neblina –explicó volviendo a mirarle y, quitándole importancia, preguntó- Pero bueno¿qué más da? Me he quedado con lo mejor de aquel momento: descubrir que eras inocente.

Los tres adultos se miraron un momento fugazmente, extrañados de las palabras de Harry. Quizá algo no estaba yendo como debía…

-No digas nombres –propuso Sirius- pero intenta recordar ¿quién más había en aquella casa? –repitió.

Harry se fijó en la seriedad que su padrino mostraba en su rostro con aquella pregunta pero en un instante, esa seriedad se transformó en preocupación como la que comenzaban a sentir Lily y James al escuchar su respuesta

-Creo que había más gente pero… no recuerdo quien –el chico se extrañó ante la reacción de su padrino y miró a sus padres para encontrarse con la misma expresión. Alternó la mirada de unos a otros sin comprender, exaltándole la situación tan confusa- ¿Pero qué malo hay en eso? Mantengo la memoria de lo bueno, de lo que me hace feliz ¿qué importa lo demás?

-¡Claro que importa, Harry! –exclamó James angustiado. Casi era ver un espejo con la imagen del mismo hombre- Esto que estás viviendo ahora es solo tu deseo pero está haciendo desvanecer todos tus recuerdos, todo lo que forma parte de tu vida. ¡No puedes olvidar que aquel es tu lugar, allí está tu gente!

Harry frunció el ceño sin entender a donde quería llegar su padre con sus palabras.

-Pero papá, si aquí es donde soy feliz¡es porque este debe ser mi lugar! No ahí fuera donde no recuerdo nada más que no seáis vosotros. ¡Aquí os tengo junto a mí!

Sirius se levantó de golpe comenzando a pasear nervioso mientras Lily y James se miraban para seguidamente regresar la mirada a su hijo que también les observaba intrigado por la situación que se estaba viviendo allí. Lily puso en brazos de James al bebé y se inclinó hacia delante para tomar las manos de Harry. Al cogerlas, éste sonrió apretándolas mientras Lily trataba de devolverle la sonrisa. Unos segundos después, comenzó a hablarle.

-Harry, cariño, están desapareciendo tus recuerdos malos pero… también los buenos. Los que estás guardando en tu corazón y en tu mente, los estás centrando solo en nosotros, en las situaciones en las que te has sentido bien pero solo en las que estamos tu padre, Sirius y yo, no las demás personas que comparten tu vida o han pasado por ella y que te han hecho vivir igual de feliz o más incluso de lo que eres aquí –suspiró profundamente y añadió- Estás empezando a olvidar lo que tienes fuera y eso no es bueno.

-¿Pero por qué no es bueno, mamá? –preguntó de nuevo. Aquello ya sonaba demasiado extraño y comenzaba a impacientarse- ¡No lo entiendo! Si estoy olvidando todo lo demás debe ser por algo¿no?

-Porque tu deseo de estar con nosotros es tan intenso que está velando todo lo que has vivido, Harry, sea bueno o malo –el chico la miró contrariado aunque intentando comprender lo que le acababa de decir y justo cuando iba a responder, Lily le rogó- Por favor, escucha tu corazón, sabes que él te habla… ¿verdad? –entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras de su madre conteniendo un estremecimiento que no entendió pero al no contestar, Lily aprovechó para continuar: tenían que arreglar aquello como fuese o Harry no querría volver nunca a la realidad- Piensa… cuando llegaste a Hogwarts la primera vez, recuerda aquella barca, el lago, el castillo… quien iba a tu lado, que se convirtió en tu mejor amigo y a quien enseñaste Oesed por primera vez; recuerda cuando acudiste con él a salvar del troll a la que también se convirtió en tu mejor amiga…-Harry parpadeó frunciendo el ceño haciendo el esfuerzo de revivir las imágenes que su madre evocaba con sus palabras. Lily prosiguió- Piensa en aquella multijugos que compartisteis los tres; cuando acudisteis a la Casa de los Gritos en busca de Sirius; recuerda el momento en el que ambos te ayudaron para prepararte para una de las pruebas que tuviste que enfrentar como campeón –la expresión de Harry seguía siendo de suma concentración buscando en su memoria aquellos momentos al tiempo que James y Sirius le observaban con detenimiento esperando alguna reacción por su parte- Acuérdate, Harry, cuando no dudaron ni un momento en ir contigo hasta el Ministerio para ayudarte, a pesar del peligro que ello suponía; como salvaste la vida de tu amiga de aquella poción mortal; recuerda como tiempo después intentaste salvar su alma de la fuerza que la había atrapado… Harry recuerda esos momentos junto a tus amigos, recuérdales…

El chico miraba a un punto fijo e indeterminado sin moverse, totalmente estático, parecía que todos aquellos momentos que Lily había tratado de evocarle no tenían efecto porque la reacción que presentaba era nula… hasta que de pronto, tomó aire para exhalarlo con fuerza.

-El pelirrojo… y mi amiga defensora de los elfos –sonrió levemente fijando una triste mirada en su madre pero de pronto frunció el ceño mostrando una extrañeza en su rostro que contrastaba totalmente con la leve sonrisa que había esbozado segundos antes- Y ella… -se llevó una mano al corazón cerrando los ojos y dejó salir todo el aire que mantenía en sus pulmones- Ella... Mah…

-¡No! –exclamó Lily posando los dedos sobre sus labios para interrumpirle y al contacto, Harry abrió los ojos- No la nombres o la harás venir, cariño. Ella está fuera, esperándote.

-¿Cómo he podido olvidar a mis amigos, mamá? –preguntó sorprendido sintiendo un pellizco en el estómago- ¿Y cómo he podido olvidarme de… mi corazón? –resopló con fuerza negando con la cabeza la situación vivida y tras unos segundos, añadió angustiado aún con la mano en su pecho- No la siento, mamá¿por qué no puedo sentirla?.¿Qué ocurre?

James, aún con el bebé en brazos, susurró _"Voy a acostarle"_ al tiempo que hacía una seña a Sirius para que le acompañase. Ambos se mostraban aliviados al comprobar que finalmente Harry había recordado su vida y con ello habría recuperado las ganas de regresar pero aquel momento en el que la conversación continuaba, debía ser algo solo entre madre e hijo. Cuando los dos salieron del salón, Lily se levantó para sentarse junto a Harry en el sofá. El chico no podía apartar el velo de angustia que había cubierto su mirada al ser consciente de cómo una felicidad irreal había estado a punto de arrebatarle de sus pensamientos y su alma la única verdadera que había vivido, la amistad y el amor de los suyos fuera de ese espejo. Lily entrelazó las manos con las de su hijo mirándole con aquellos ojos verdes que solo sabían mostrarle el amor que le tenía y, suspirando profundamente, comenzó a contarle:

-Cuando aparecí para recibirla la noche que dio la vida por ti, supe desde el primer momento que aceptaría regresar porque te quiere demasiado –Harry suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza- Recuerdo lo nerviosa que se puso, como la duda casi pudo con ella de pensar que su vuelta podía afectarte de alguna forma pero… era una recompensa que merecía recibir por lo que había hecho. Una recompensa que ambos merecíais recibir. –Lily sonrió ante la mirada pendiente de su hijo- Desde aquel momento compartís el corazón físicamente porque emocionalmente era solo uno desde hacía mucho tiempo; sentís lo que el otro siente, transmitís al otro vuestras propias sensaciones… Os une mucho más que el lazo de lo antiguo: os une la vida.

-Lo sé –susurró nostálgicamente- pero ahora no la siento y…-repitió y resopló nervioso- me estoy asustando ¿Y si es que le ocurrió algo?.¿y si es que su corazón…? –se tensó sin llegar a terminar la pregunta y Lily apretó sus manos para intentar tranquilizarle.

-No te preocupes, ella está… bien. –trató de sonreír para hacer más convincente sus palabras y explicó- Ahora no la sientes porque, a pesar de que este velo te ofrece toda la felicidad que puedas imaginar y desear, es igual a Oesed, no te da conocimiento ni verdad. Y tu más poderosa verdad es lo que compartes con ella. Aquí no puedes sentirla a no ser que también estuviera… -la expresión de Harry se suavizó ligeramente al entender la explicación de su madre y percibir de ella una serenidad y confianza que le llenó el alma tranquilizándole, consiguiendo hacerle esbozar una leve sonrisa al pensamiento de tenerla allí también con sus padres y su padrino- Te dijeron una vez que no es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, Harry, pero lo importante es que ya has recordado toda tu vida y has dejado de centrarte solo en los recuerdos correspondientes a nosotros. Ahora está en tu mano y solo tú decidirás lo que quieras hacer.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos en silencio, ella pendiente de cada gesto suyo; él meditando cada palabra pronunciada por su madre. Entonces, Harry alzó las manos de su madre a sus labios besándola dulcemente y tras un suspiro profundo, asintió.

-No sé si esto es real o solo producto de mi deseo de tenerte cerca pero… ahora sé que cuando vuelva a asomarme a Oesed, me veré tal y como estoy porque lo que más anhelaba ya se ha cumplido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La sala seguía estando tan tenuemente iluminada como siempre y más a esa hora de la noche donde solo la luna menguante de la segunda semana de febrero dejaba entrar tímidamente sus rayos por entre los ventanales. No escuchaba nada, todo en silencio, en calma pero allí estaba, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y con la cara oculta en sus rodillas. Se apenó al verla así porque sabía que habría estado frente aquel espejo durante el tiempo que él había pasado en el velo y… realmente no sabía cuánto había podido llegar a ser, algo que había comenzado a preocuparle al recordar cómo se sintió él durante el año y medio que Sirius permaneció dentro significando para su padrino solo varios meses. Esa angustia hizo que decidiese que el momento de salir de aquel lugar había llegado por el temor de que el tiempo fuera se estuviera haciendo eterno, porque sabía que ella tenía que estar sintiéndolo así al estar sin él. De pronto, vio como lentamente levantaba el rostro y suspiraba profundamente: su expresión era triste, cansada e incluso parecía que físicamente estaba más delgada. La vio mirar al espejo de forma casi ausente para, segundos después, cerrar los ojos por un instante volviendo a suspirar. Mahe se levantó y, sin pronunciar palabra, giró sobre sus talones caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de la sala: una noche más que se marchaba sin resultados.

Harry resopló con fuerza al verla porque no se hubiese imaginado que su "excursión" al velo hubiera podido afectarle tanto, a no ser que hubiera algo más que la tuviera así… Deseoso de poder mostrarse de nuevo ante ella, avanzó hasta el límite del cristal…

-Mahe…

La vio pararse en seco y se concentró en ella para comprobar con su poder si volvía a sentirla, notando como un escalofrío la recorría y su respiración se detenía de golpe. Observó como se giraba lentamente hacia el espejo, llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la boca para silenciar el grito que la sorpresa de su imagen le había provocado mientras casi pudo percibir en los metros que les separaban como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas que intentaba no derramar.

Al escuchar su voz, se quedó clavada en el suelo estremeciéndose, sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban, resonando con fuerza en sus oídos, mientras inconscientemente se olvidaba de respirar manteniendo el aire retenido en sus pulmones. Con miedo se fue girando lentamente, fijando su mirada en el espejo y al verle sonreír, reaccionó, corriendo hacia Oesed y apoyando las palmas de las manos en donde Harry situaba las suyas. Allí estaba: podía verle, sonriente, con esa mirada verde que le regalaba la ternura de siempre, su imagen… una imagen ofrecida por el espejo. Estaba tan obnubilada por su aparente presencia que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que ella misma no se reflejaba como hubiera sido lo lógico en cualquier espejo, que aquello no era solo una imagen irreal. Resopló con fuerza y cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza.

-No eres tú, es mi deseo de verte que al menos ya apareció reflejado pero no eres tú.

Alzó la mirada de nuevo a él y, de pronto, seguida a sus palabras, notó como el cristal desaparecía, sustituyéndolo una fina cortina de lluvia helada cayendo entre ellos pero que no llegaba a mojarles. En pocos segundos, sintió como la frescura del extraño elemento se transformaba en calidez y los dedos de Harry entrelazaban los suyos apretando con cariño sus manos, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos atrás para poder salir de aquel lugar al tiempo que un vuelco en el corazón provocado por lo antiguo les avisaba de que la unión entre ellos volvía a reestablecerse tan fuerte y poderosa como siempre. Temerosa de estar soñando o quizá volviéndose loca a pesar del contacto que estaba percibiendo, volvió a cerrar los ojos aún con sus manos entrelazadas: no se atrevía a moverse pero al sentir como Harry soltaba una de sus manos para llevarla a su mejilla y acariciarla mientras le susurraba un "Hola", le miró nuevamente, sintiéndose estremecer y dejando caer las lágrimas que había retenido.

-Estás… estás aquí…-titubeó sin poder creérselo y se echó a su cuello- ¡Has vuelto!

-Claro que estoy aquí –susurró a su oído, estrechándola contra su cuerpo al sentir temblar el de ella- Tenía que volver. Tú me has hecho volver.

-¿Yo? -preguntó sorprendida separándose un poco para poder verle- ¡Pero si no sabía qué hacer! Creía que me iba a volver loca -suspiró profundamente mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el rostro para comprobar que realmente estaba allí- Tenía tanto miedo de que no quisieras regresar. Creía que no volvería a verte. ¡No podía sentirte!

-Lo sé –interrumpió llevando sus dedos a sus labios- Pero sin darte cuenta lo conseguiste, me hiciste volver -sonrió tiernamente y le explicó- La felicidad que ofrece el velo es increíble y puede hacerte llegar a olvidar todo lo que hay aquí fuera por muy poderoso que sea… Pero afortunadamente pude recordar que mi verdadero deseo estaba aquí y era estar contigo -acarició de nuevo su mejilla- Me di cuenta de que no me hace falta una felicidad imaginaria si tengo a mi alma aquí fuera que me da la más real que existe.

Mahe sonrió entre lágrimas al tiempo que Harry cogía su rostro entre las manos acercándose para dejarse llevar por el deseo de besarla. Había disfrutado de la felicidad dentro del velo, viviendo con sus padres, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo, pero en ese momento, fuera de aquel lugar, la felicidad que sentía abrazando a la que compartía su corazón era tan plena como allí _"Tu más poderosa verdad es lo que compartes con ella..."_ recordó las palabras de su madre. Se separó un poco de Mahe para observarla y sonriente susurró:

-Cuanta razón tiene...

La chica le interrogó con la mirada pero Harry se limitó a esbozar más aún su sonrisa y abrazarla con cariño. Ahora sabía que estuviera donde estuviera, la felicidad siempre podría encontrarla donde se hallara su corazón.

* * *

Ya volvió mi Harry!! La frase que le dice James a Harry "quien nos quiere, no nos abandona jamás y siempre podrás hallarlos aquí" es un guiño que le quise hacer a la película del Prisionero, pues es lo que le dice Sirius a Harry cuando se despide de él :) Ya tenemos de vuelta al heredero de Gryffindor pero... recordad que queda alguien más dentro del espejo, queréis ver cómo sale? Pues nos vemos en 20 días. No nos falléis!! Besos. 


	69. Capítulo 68: Reflejos del pasado

**Disclaimer:**

_Tres personas situadas una frente a las otras, esperaban en tenso silencio. No habían hecho nunca aquello, no de aquella forma, aunque sabían bien el procedimiento y el resultado. Tras unos segundos más de quietud, una de ellas comenzó a hablar:_

_-Estáis seguras de querer hacer esto?  
-Sí -contestaron al unísono.  
-Está bien -respondió la primera persona que había hablado. Alzó su mano derecha y las otras dos imitaron su movimiento, para seguidamente entrelazar las tres manos. Con un profundo suspiro, realizó un gesto con la cabeza con el que alentaba a la continuación del proceso. Entonces, alguien más se unió a la improvisada reunión. Miró a las personas allí presentes una a una y sin decir palabra, sacó su varita apuntando a las manos unidas sin apenas rozarlas. Entonces, todo comenzó..._

_-¿Jurais que respetaréis siempre todo lo que he creado durante todo estos años porque solo a mí pertenece y que no obtendréis beneficio económico alguno al utilizar parte o todo de mi creación?  
-Sí, lo juramos.  
Una fina lengua rojiza salió de la varita y se entrelazó alrededor de las tres manos.  
-¿Jurais que todo lo que sale de vuestra pluma os pertenece a vosotras y solo os inspirais en los datos oficiales para proseguir, dejando a vuestra imaginación la consecución de la historia?  
-Sí, lo juramos.  
Una segunda lengua volvió a salir de la varita, entremezclándose con la primera y apretando las manos unidas. Los cuatro presentes volvieron a mirarse por un instante pero continuaron.  
-¿Jurais que defenderéis vuestra obra de manera que no permitiréis que nadie ose robaros lo creado por vosotras aunque solo tengais el derecho moral de lo escrito?  
-Sí, lo juramos. _

_Una tercera lengua de fuego se vislumbró y rodeando las manos tal y como habían hecho las anteriores, resplandecieron por un momento hasta que poco a poco desaparecieron, pudiendo separar las manos. Jo entrelazó sus dedos mientras que Nigriv y Mahe se miraron un instante: aquel había sido su primer juramento inquebrantable pero no tenían ningún problema en cumplirlo, lo llevaban haciendo desde más de doscientos capítulos atrás. Volvieron a mirar a Jo al ver que esta se movía y la escucharon decir._

_-Bien, entonces... ya está todo dicho.  
-Yo quisiera decir algo -las tres mujeres se volvieron hacia Harry que aún mantenía en su mano la varita utilizada en el juramento. Jo le dio paso con la cabeza y se dirigió a ella- Dado que ya has terminado conmigo y no sabré si me has matado o me has dejado vivo hasta el 21 de Julio, quisiera... -miró a Nigriv y Mahe mientras se acercaba a esta última, tomándola de la mano, haciendo que se le iluminara el rostro- quisiera quedarme con ellas mientras que no terminan su historia. Al fin y al cabo, no sé si ellas me volverán a matar.  
Jo entrecerró los ojos mirando alternativamente a las dos hermanas y a su personaje. Pero para sorpresa de ellas, en lugar de dar su opinión, preguntó.  
-¿Qué opinas tú, Severus?  
Desde las sombras, Snape se acercó sigilosamente envuelto en su túnica negra y se situó entre los dos grupos de personas. Fijó sus ojos negros en cada uno de ellos durante unos segundos que a algunas se les hicieron eternos y dijo:  
-Opino que esto es una de las osadias que a Potter le gusta cometer para darse notoriedad -las palabras hicieron que la tensión aumentara en milésimas de segundos. Mahe apretó la mano de Harry al notar como resoplaba pero el chico no hizo nada más cuando vio que Snape se dirigía a Jo y seguía hablando- No obstante... creo que esta vez tendré que darle la razón porque yo tampoco sé si me has matado o no. Con lo que, si no te importa, me gustaría también pasar más tiempo con... -miró a Nigriv que se mordía con fuerza el labio-... ellas.  
Jo se mantuvo en silencio y tras unos segundos, suspiró profundamente, cogió la capucha de su túnica para cubrir su rubio cabello y finalmente dijo:  
-Vosotros sabréis. De todas formas, como se suele decir, el destino está escrito y en vuestro caso es totalmente literal.  
Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se giró para marcharse. Mientras la veían avanzar a lo lejos, ambos hombres se volvieron hacia las hermanas. Aunque mutuamente se odiaban, en ese momento tenían la misma pregunta en mente para ellas y no dudaron en lanzarla:  
-¿Qué tenéis preparado para nosotros?  
Nigriv y Mahe se miraron divertidad y contestaron:  
-Por ahora... el capítulo de hoy. _

Hola! Soy Mahe. Hoy no iba a haber disclaimer porque llevo una semana bastante mala en todos los sentidos y sinceramente hasta hace un rato, no pensaba ni me apetecía preparar nada. Pero subir el capi sin nada especial hecho me daba coraje así que he pensado que una forma de combatir al dementor es darle una patada con una mini creación de este tipo. Con lo que al final he pensado qué podía hacer, me he sentado al Pc y ha salido esto. En otro momento podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor pero los disclaimers tampoco son cosas a lo que le hagais mucho caso, da igual si ha quedado más soso. En fin, que menos mal que los rr los contesté la semana pasada que todo iba bien si no, no sé qué os iba a decir ahora. Vamos a ver qué os dije...

**Drumy:** Hola! qué rápida fue la llegada de tu rr, nos encantó recibirlo tan prontito, a las pocas horas de subir :) Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi. Es que la presencia de Lily siempre lo hace tierno, no hay duda. A ver todo lo que le espera a Harry a su regreso aunque no creo ni que se lo imagine. Ahora para él es como cuando te vas de vacaciones y tienes que regresar a la rutina. De nuevo las clases, la búsqueda de los herederos que faltan, la búsqueda de la persona que atenta contra el colegio... Verás tú como se arrepienta y se meta de nuevo en el velo :S Mahe se muere del todo.¿Sabes? Me encantó que comentaras lo de los sueños de la neblina que tenía Mahe, te acordabas!! Como hace tanto tiempo de aquello (y de tantas otras cosas) a veces pienso que es imposible que os acordéis y que cuando se resuelva la situación, no recordaréis de donde venía y nos tendremos que liar a haceros "Orientames". Pero cuando leí tu rr y vi que recuerdas que esos sueños aún están ahí pendientes de saber su causa, me hiciste feliz, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tu genial memoria :) Te confirmo que no, no tiene nada que ver con el velo pero... sí tiene que ver con algo que aún estar por llegar, lógicamente. ¿Un heredero hijo de mortífago? me gustó la idea! no la he comentado con Nigriv pero es un punto a tener en cuenta. Quién sabe quiénes serán los dos herederos que faltan... ;) ¿También escribes? Bienvenida a este mundo de locura y quebraderos de cabeza :) Aunque aún dispongo de tiempo porque hasta marzo no vuelvo a mi trabajo (estoy de excedencia), no puedo decirte que vaya a leer tu fic simplemente porque no suelo leer fics. Puede sonar raro pero es así. Me desconcentra. No es que nunca haya leído fics, sí lo he hecho, pero antes de comenzar a escribir, no me gustaba porque me contaminaba y me hacía dudar de hechos oficiales. Y cuando ya comencé a escribir, aunque sí leí varios de algunas amigas, no acabaron ninguno de ellos así que dejé de leer fics largos (ya solo leía minis. La temática y el desarrollo normalmente no pueden contaminar así que no había problema) La excepción en cuanto a fics largos la hice con MA de Nigriv porque a parte de que en alguna ocasión me pedía ayuda con algún hechizo o alguna cosilla similar, me iba contado más o menos la historia para situarme y me encantaba (confieso que para mí desde la OdF se abren dos vertientes para la continuación: la oficial con el Principe y la extraoficial con MA. Y por cariño y lo que representa, me quedo con la vertiente extraoficial, sin duda. A parte de porque el Príncipe me resultó raro y no me gustó mucho. Espero resarcirme con el séptimo) Así que por esa especie de vinculación a MA y una pequeña broma que le gasté a Nigriv y que ella se tomó en serio, hizo que comenzara a escribir UP. Y entonces ya fue cuando definitivamente dejé de leer fics. Alguno que otro a lo mejor lo he empezado por ver de qué iba pero ya te digo, me desconcentra y me lía, con lo que si realmente leo algo ajeno son minis. No te puedo decir qué hará Nigriv porque está muy liada con el trabajo y tratando de invocar a su musa, con lo que lo veo dificil (aunque ella sí es mucho más de leer fics que yo). Espero que el hecho de que no vayamos a leer tu fic por las circunstancias no haga que tú dejes de leer el nuestro. Hay veces que nos lo han pedido y al no hacerlo, poco después la persona en cuestión desaparecía. Supongo que se molestarían por no haber correspondido su petición pero... ¿para qué vamos a decir que sí lo leeremos cuando no es lo más probable? No hay razón para mentir, mejor ser honestas y decir la verdad. De todas formas, lo que comentas que no te dejan rr, no creo que sea porque la historia sea mala, para nada. Aunque sé que es algo que desanima. A mí me ha pasado bastante a menudo con mis minis, que encima al no poder actualizarlos, es dificil que la gente llegue a mi página. Técnicamente comprueba de todas maneras si tienes habilitado la recepción de reviews anónimos (que hay mucha gente que no se registra para dejarlos) y echa un vistazo al stat de cada capítulo. No quiere decir que todas las entradas que tengas en los capítulos es porque los hayan leído pero al menos sabrás si lo visitan, por si algo de la configuración es lo que falla. Mucho ánimo que esto de escribir no es fácil, al contrario, pero cuando sale algo que realmente llena, es muy satisfactorio. Besos desde España. Espero que nos sigamos viendo :)

**Celina**: Hola tinerfeña carnavalera :) Parece que todos invocamos a Harry con el pensamiento, Mahe con el corazón (oh, qué bonito, jeje) y por fin volvió, sí. Efectivamente, no recordaba para nada dónde trabajabas. Pero tú no te comas los mismos marrones, mujer, eso se lo dejas a la jefa aunque sea tu amiga. Y si te los comes, que cobres igual que ella ;) Aquí todos muggles o todos brujos, de squibs nada. Que buena tu tierra para los carnavales. Ya nos contarás qué tal quedó tu disfraz de azafata. Puede ser de la compañía Air Nimbus o Air Saeta ;) Nosotras nos vestiremos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw posiblemente. Hay que darle uso a las túnicas : ) Bueno, chiquita, nos vemos prontito, vale? Cuidate y un besote desde la tierra mora.

**Parotida**: Volvió! volvió! (y tú también, que lo prometiste ;) ) Que gracia lo del patio de los callaos, jeje. Si no lo llegas a explicar, te aseguro que no hubiera caído de momento. Ojalá que Harry no se vuelva a ir pero... y si es Mahe la que se va ahora porque no aguanta todo lo que está pasando (y lo que va a pasar) Cuidate y gracias por regresar. Nos prometes otra vez que lo seguirás haciendo? ;)

**oOo.Thea.oOo**: Uuuummm... tú no eres nueva, eres de nuestras antiguas lectoras, verdad? Me alegra ver que has regresado, o al menos que has vuelto a dejar rr ;) Realmente era un capi muy tierno porque entre el regreso de Harry y lo que ello supone para Mahe, se convierte en un capi especial. Pero no llores, que si lloras ahora... qué vas a dejar para después? que mala soy, jeje. En cuanto a que Mahe podrá volver a ser la de antes... no sé yo, porque aunque la vuelta de Harry le va a tranquilizar mucho, el resto de factores en su vida siguen cabeza abajo: sus recuerdos, sus sensaciones, los problemas con los tres Slytherin... Creo que es dificil que vuelva a ser la de antes completamente. Y en el capi, saldrá Sirius o se quedará dentro? La solución, un poquito más abajo ;) Estudia mucho! (por cierto, qué estudias?) Besitos.

**Kumiko1906:** Con la ausencia de Harry has sufrido tú, Mahe, Virginia y hasta la estatua de Iginio el Mudo. Pero lo importante es que ya volvió. Ahora a esperar a Sirius, vaya que le dé otra vez por meterse en el velo. Este capi tenía que ser un mimado, por la aparición de Lily, la conversación que tiene Harry con ella, su regreso y reencuentro con Mahe. Ains, esos dedos entrecruzados cariñosamente para salir del espejo... :) No sé, pero a mí me encanta este capi. Me alegro que también a ti te gustara. Ten por seguro que el regreso de Harry hará que Mahe esté algo más tranquila pero con todo lo que tiene encima, será mejor que el chico no se vuelva a ir de su lado porque si no, no sé qué pasará. Espero que también te guste el capi de hoy ;) Besitos y nos seguimos viendo.

**Stiby:** Pero bueno! pero tú qué haces aquí que no estás estudiando:) Es broma, nosotras encantadísimas de que la tentación te pudiera y pasases por aquí antes de lo previsto. Voy a ir por partes que como dejaste dos rr, no nos vayamos a liar. Primer rr: Sobre la fecha de estreno de la Orden, al final la han adelantado y ahora es el 13 de julio, el día del estreno en Usa e Inglaterra. Y el libro 7 en inglés sale a la semana siguiente, el 21, lo sabías? Pero bueno, ya sabes mi opinión al respecto sobre leerlo en inglés. Sigo con el rr. Aún no he subido tu mini dedicado (la verdad no me acordé (careto avergonzado) ) pero ya lo haré aunque no tengo ni una sola opinión de cómo está con lo que no me hago responsable si salió una patata, jeje. Pero bueno, sería una patata dedicada, quién te ha dedicado algo así alguna vez? xD Lo que no sabía yo (cuando leí el rr porque ahora sí lo sé) es que te habías leído mi mini del fénix. Qué grata sorpresa me llevé cuando vi tus comentarios en mi space :) Aunque no lo parezca, ahí sí "nombro" a Harry, más bien hago referencia a él _"...como los latidos de mi corazón resonaban acompasados como si fuera compartido por otro cuerpo que le diese la vida..." _Ahí está, es que no me puedo resistir nunca a recordarle de alguna forma ;) Por cierto, cómo te salió el examen del día 25? Bueno, a ver qué decías del capi 66:.¿por qué Mahe no puede ver a Harry en el espejo? pues porque el miedo es más fuerte que su deseo y le bloquea su imagen, así que imagínate cómo está de aterrorizada. Que bueno lo de Sir Cadogan metiendose en el espejo para sacar a Harry xD Con lo patosillo que es el caballero creo que se perdería por el camino y terminaría en un campo de batalla con dragones lanzándole fuego y él con su espada oxidada y el caballo regordete que tiene temblando a su espalda, jajaja. Estás totalmente en lo cierto sobre que el conjuro de ese capítulo estaba destinado a Mahe, solo hay que ver su estado. Es más, si te das cuenta, dentro de lo que esté viendo u oyendo, ella oye a su madre llamarla a gritos y de pronto se encuentra con que es Lupin quién la llama y la trata de hacer volver en sí¿qué significará? ;) Pasemos al lado oscuro: Colagusano, agh, rata asquerosa, cómo tiembla cada vez que visita a su amo. ¿Qué hará (cómo lo has llamado? Voldi-poo? xDDD) Voldemort dando por saco aún? pues no sé qué estará haciendo Voldemort, la verdad. A ver, Marieta., más perdida que una aguja en un pajar o que una varita falsa en Ollivanders. Espera que saco la varita, te apunto y... Orientame! (bueno, orientante tú xD) Harry pasó este verano unos días en casa de los Weasley y todos fueron, junto a Mark y Nora, al callejón Diagon (el día en que Harry encargó la capa de invisibilidad de Mark y Derek recibió un extraño paquete con una máscara de mortífago) Y qué pasó ese día? que de pronto les atacaron en mitad del callejón y hasta Mark logró crear un escudo para protegerse él y Nora. Te va sonando? vale, intento fallido: vete al "capi 17: En Diagonal", que es ese. Es decir, el padre de Derek, McNeil, fue quién les atacó ese día y al Lord le pareció interesante con lo que mandó a Colagusano a buscarle. Recuerda que hubo mortífagos en la batalla de UP que lograron escapar. Pues McNeil es uno de ellos, así que está (o estaba hasta este momento) escondido. Si McNeil es el padre de Derek y Amy es su madre... se supone que McNeil es el marido de Amy (2 + 2 son 4 xD) Pero si lo dije al final del capi!! estás fatal :D No te preocupes por no recordar todo, es normal. Te seguiremos haciendo Orientame's las veces que hagan falta. Lo importante y que más nos gusta es que a pesar de que te pierdas alguna vez que otra, sigues con nosotras y no nos abandonas dejando de leer como tantos otros han hecho (será que se aburren? o más bien pasan de nosotras? ambas opciones pueden ser válidas). Así que por tu fidelidad, mil gracias. Preguntas cuánto queda de fic. La pregunta del millón de galeones. Pues... ni idea, la verdad, porque la batalla (o lo que vaya a haber al final) está en pañales (o mejor dicho, está engendrándose porque ni ha nacido) pero según lo que ya está escrito y lo que queda... por decirte algo aproximado, iremos un poco más de la mitad. Pero no te lo puedo garantizar porque no sabemos cuánto saldrá de lo que aún no está escrito. Lo mismo está todo condensado en pocos capis que lo mismo nos explayamos, a saber. ¿Ya estás cansada de leer? (vuelvo a sacar la varita y a apuntarte esperando tu respuesta pero teniendo en mente otro "hechizo"... :P) Vamos, que queda para rato. Lo que pasa es que al subir tan espaciado de tiempo parece que es más largo aún. Pero Nigriv se ha puesto un límite de tiempo máximo para que terminemos, a ver qué pasa. Por cierto, lleva dos o tres días escribiendo como loca :D Fin de este rr, voy a por el siguiente.

Hola Stiby! cuánto tiempo sin leerte :D Vale, ya has comentado cómo te salió el examen (esto parece a cuando lees y preguntas algo y al momento te respondes tú sola, jajaja) Espero que tengas suerte en los próximos y que el verano sea lo más tranquilo posible. ¿Por qué creías que el disclaimer era de Nigriv? porque ella es la única madre que sale en el fic?.:D Este disclaimer salió de mi cabecita loca después de leer un capi de la OdF en el que salía Firenze dando clase. Fíjate cuándo se me ocurren las cosas. Así que busqué las características de los planetas y voilá! otra locura más al bote. ¿Los puntos suspensivos te aclararon que Harry salía en ese capi? xD bueno, la verdad es que hasta con lo de "Os dejo con...él" que puse justo al final de los rr, antes de empezar el capi, iba con doble sentido, porque os dejaba con el capi y con Harry :) Lily y los dos Harrys, es tierno verdad? Es que son tan pocas las veces que se les ha visto juntos, que cuando aparecen yo creo que Harry se siente inmensamente feliz. Es como en la escena de CdF, en la peli, cuando está conectado a la varita de Voldemort y de pronto sus padres aparecen a su lado. Eso es un shock. Ahí, el pobre todo concentrado, sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede morir pero a la vez tan pendiente de sus padres, de su madre "Suelta, cariño, ya estás listo, suelta...". Uff, se me encoge el corazón de imaginarle en esa situación, imagínate cuando lo veo. Bueno, que me voy por los montes de Hogsmeade. Harry no ha evitado decir el nombre de Voldemort por miedo. Si te das cuenta en todo lo que sigue, ha olvidado lo malo de su vida. Tal y como él dice, solo recuerda las sensaciones de temor, de peligro pero nada más. Así que él sabe que luchó contra alguien, alguien malvado, pero no recuerda su nombre. Por eso no lo dice. E igualmente ha olvidado todo lo bueno mientras no tenga relación con sus padres o su padrino. No se acuerda de Mahe!! Eso es potencialmente problemático (cómo decía Hermione, jajaja, hoy estoy con frases de la peli). Por cierto, Hermione, la defensora de los elfos xD Es que como Harry sabe que no debe nombrarles o les hará aparecer (imagínate la cara de Hermione en su despacho del ministerio y de pronto, plop! desintegrada y apareciendose en la casa de Godric Hollow xD). No sabía cómo podría nombrarla porque sobre Ron estaba superclaro pero Hermione... originalmente la nombraba como la sabihonda, pero no me gustaba. La sangre sucia, ni que estuviera hablando Malfoy (el pijo peliteñido) . Así que pensando y pensando, se quedó con la defensora de los elfos. Qué gracia ¿no estás segura de que los problemas se vayan solucionando teniendo en cuenta quién escribe esto? xDD Muy bien que haces en no estar segura. Oooh, fin del rr. Pero espera que te voy a comentar más cosas. Primero de todo, muuuuchas gracias por pasearte por mi space y postearme. Siempre pienso que nadie entra a no ser que sea para ver las fotos y poco más (porque me lo han dicho) pero pararse a leer? jamás. Para mí, mientras no hay pruebas fehacientes mediante post de que alguien me ha visitado, siempre pienso que no entra nadie. De hecho, allí escribo como si no entrase nadie más que yo, te habrás dado cuenta. Y si ha entrado alguien y por casualidad ha leído pero no ha dejado nada es que no le ha interesado lo más mínimo. Soy así de radical para estas cosas. Pero eso lo pienso también con mi foro cuando la gente pasa de postear (con alguna excepción fundamentada) y por supuesto con el fic aunque los stats suban y suban, y las entradas a los topics del foro aumenten también. En fin, el caso es que el primer comentario que vi tuyo, como estás como María, pensé en otra chica que tengo en el msn que se llama igual y me extrañó mogollón que me hubiera posteado. Pero de pronto me encuentro con la aclaración de qué María se trataba y me alegré un montón. ¿Desde que salió Piedra estás enganchada a HP? Madre mía, de eso hace siglos, no? Que buena compra hizo tu madre, tiene buen gusto, jeje. Lo que me reí con tu odisea para leer el Cáliz xD Menos mal que pudiste salir del jardín, si no te veo durmiendo allí como Harry en el parterre de flores de Petunia. Ya me contarás qué decides hacer con el séptimo y más sabiendo que ya hay fecha. Yo sigo en mis trece y cada una de las razones que te dejé en tu space las mantengo. Así que desapareceré del mundo en varios meses (más que ahora? que fuerte, jaja) hasta que salga en español y me pondré un cartelito en la frente que ponga "Abstenerse de hablarme sobre el séptimo de HP o la maldición lanzada será peor que un Avada, un Petrificus y un Sine Sentium juntos" (bueno, creo que todo eso no me cabe en la frente, me lo repartiré por la cara xD) ¿A que da buen rollito recordar la "enganchada", como tú la llamas, a HP? A mí me encanta acordarme. ¿Pero qué leen mis ojos? Es que vos también os desenvolvéis en el hablar de los caballeros andantes? Impresionada me habéis dejado, gentil docella, ya que ni en mis más remotos sueños pensé encontrar respuesta similar en aquella sosegada morada que es mi space. Mas agradecida y dichosa me hallo de vuestro esfuerzo por realizar tan ardua hazaña de forma tan correcta e ingeniosa, puesto que semejante forma expresiva no es conocida por su simpleza y facilidad de utilización precisamente. Así pues, os felicito mi estimada amiga, porque habéis pasado a formar parte de aqueste grupo de locos mediadores liderados por el valiente Sir Cadogan y su verborrea. :) Sabes? si tal y como dices, con gente como yo y mi space, no crees que Harry Potter llegue a abandonar nunca tu vida, me siento totalmente encantada de colaborar en ello. Te aseguro que hace mucho que no me decían algo tan bonito. Muchas gracias, linda, de verdad que me hiciste sonreír de oreja a oreja. Por cierto!!! que te leíste Siete Almas??? no me lo puedo creer!! que callado te lo tenías! aunque qué verguenza (deberían habilitar ffnet para poner caretos porque el mío estaría colorado) De verdad que te gustó? que bien! Ya has visto que tiene su segunda parte, puedo decir que más elaborada (y mejor relatada) que la primera pero no la he subido a ffnet porque pienso que si lo hago y alguien la lee, para enterarse de qué va tendrá que pasar primero por Siete Almas y como no sea que la reescriba... qué palo que se lean ese fic con lo sencillito en expresión que es. Eso es algo que me he planteado muchas veces, reescribir esa historia para mejorarla. Pero es que en realidad, parte de su encanto lo tiene en ser tan simple en algunas cosas porque fueron mis inicios. Mi primer fic largo!! (nueve capis cortos, ya ves xD) Pero bueno, ahí está. Y nada más! que entre unas cosas y otras me enrollo y me enrollo. Ah! con quién hago mejor pareja con mi musa o con Harry? xD Bueno, guapísima, te dejo ya que menos mal que cuando leas esto ya estarás libre de exámenes, si no tendrías que pasar un rato a leer la contestación y otro para el capi. Un beso enoooorme y seguimos contacto :)

**CrazY AngeeL:** Hola de nuevo! que bien que te gustara a ti también el capi. Me encanta cuando os gusta tanto un mimado y nos lo hacéis saber :) Ya nos dirás si cayó algún colateral o no ;) Que bueno, apuestas!! Amy la mala. Y dices que tienes tus sospechas fundamentadas en cosas que has leído... interesante. Veremos a ver qué tal es tu instinto ;) Gracias por lo del disclaimer. Para mí se convierte en un reto cada 20 días. (fíjate que a día de hoy que estoy contestando los rr estamos a 4 de febrero y no tengo ni idea de qué haré para el día que suba que será 10. A saber qué habrás leído, jaja) Tu suerte para nuestras musas es muy bien recibida. La de Nigriv está pletórica estos días y la mía se pondrá a ello en breve ;) Besos y nos leemos!

**Sangre-mestiza:** Alma!!! madre mía, si llegas a este capi será un milagro. Pero bueno, por si acaso, en caso de que hayas llegado hasta aquí y leas esto, recuerda que justo ayer (3 feb) nos mandaste el primer rr a MA y UP, y es por aquí por donde vamos subiendo de HH. No sé qué decirte porque no sé cuáles serán tus siguientes rr ni si nos seguirás en esta continuación. Pero bueno, mientras tanto, te saludo desde aquí y te mando un besote.

Y ya no hay más rr. Hoy os traigo el último **mimado **de esta tanda (hoy es más largo) así que espero que también os guste. Daros como siempre las gracias a todos los que nos seguís fieles cada capítulo y a los que aparecéis de vez en cuando demostrando que también estáis ahí. Y a los que nos leeis en silencio y os negáis a dejar rr... pues nada, qué le vamos a hacer.

* * *

**Capítulo 68: Reflejos del pasado **

(Por Mahe)

De nuevo, aquella era una noche más que le tocaba realizar la ronda nocturna para vigilar los pasillos y evitar las posibles escapadas furtivas a deshora de los alumnos, si bien sabía que quien más tendencia tenía a dar esos paseos nocturnos, aunque ya podía darlos cuando quisiera, no estaba. Ahora sus paseos seguramente los estaría dando por el valle de Godric junto a la compañía de los que más quería. El pensamiento le apenó doblemente porque, por un lado, su marcha tan inesperada al velo tras su padrino los había dejado a todos bastante intranquilos, a algunas mucho más que a otros, sin duda, así como una sensación de impotencia por no saber qué poder hacer para que todo volviese a la normalidad. Eran muchas las cosas que Sirius había contado de ese velo cuando regresó la primera vez y, precisamente, el conocerlas hacía que el temor de que no quisiera regresar al olvidar lo que tenía fuera aumentase porque ¿quién no quisiera ser feliz por siempre? Y por otro lado, su nostalgia era mayor al saber que estaría con James y Lily, sus amigos, que personalmente tanto echaba de menos, tanto tiempo que hacía que no les veía, que ya no estaban juntos…

Más pendiente de sus pensamientos que de la vigilancia, se detuvo en una ventana para mirar al exterior: todo estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo que parecía impasible a toda la melancolía que su alma estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Al alzar la mirada al cielo oscuro, sonrió levemente al ver la luna menguante, recordando cuantas veces la había mirado sabiendo que tras esa belleza nacarada se escondía el dolor que el cuerpo humano debía soportar por su influencia. Pero aquello ya había pasado, él ya era un hombre cada día del mes, cada mes de su vida y el saberlo le hizo sonreír más pronunciadamente.

Sin esperarlo, alguien más llegó a donde se situaba…

-¿Admirando la luna?

Se giró resoplando al asustarse y le miró fijamente por un instante. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarle allí porque en un segundo fue consciente de que quizá había estado observando sus movimientos sin que lo hubiera notado. Al asentir con la cabeza a su pregunta, se acercó un poco más a la ventana.

-No sabía que tenías guardia –comentó observando también el cielo iluminado.

-Ni yo que tú también tenías.

-No tengo, solo… no podía dormir –se detuvo unos instantes y dubitativo, se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Puedo… acompañarte un rato?

La proposición le pilló por sorpresa pero sin querer ser descortés en su respuesta, ni volver a pelear con él como solía ocurrir, se encogió de hombros. Snape resopló agradecido y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo. Durante varios minutos, no cruzaron palabra ni se miraron aunque ambos notaban la tensión de estar paseando juntos a esas horas por los corredores solitarios. Pero, inevitablemente, el silencio tendría que romperse en algún momento, sin embargo, la forma elegida para comenzar la conversación no fue la idónea…

-Te estabas acordando de él al mirar la luna… ¿verdad?

Virginia paró en seco y entrecerró los ojos mirándole de soslayo. Si había aceptado su compañía, no era precisamente para que le diese la noche con sus muestras de celos pero con su expresión, Snape comprendió en seguida que había metido la pata al haberle traicionado su pensamiento saliendo de sus labios _"La próxima vez, muérdete la lengua"_

-Snape, tengamos la fiesta en paz¿de acuerdo?

-Lo siento... –se disculpó azorado- No quería molestarte, no pensé antes de hablar…

-Ya me di cuenta –respondió secamente y siguió andando. La tensión se hizo otra vez patente, más aún si cabe que minutos antes, haciendo que aquel paseo se convirtiera en una incomodidad extrema. Al cabo de varios minutos más, Snape decidió intentar entablar nuevamente conversación después de meditar mucho qué es lo que diría que no la molestase. Suspiró hondo y volvió a hablar.

-Virginia¿cómo sigue Mahe? Hoy no la vi en todo el día.

La profesora ralentizó el paso ante la pregunta y sin poder disimularlo, un suspiro escapó de sus labios por la pena de recordar cómo se encontraba su hija. Terminando por detenerse, miró a Snape y le contestó.

-Mal… sigue muy mal. –cerró los ojos por un instante como si con ello sus palabras no infligiesen más dolor a la verdad que transmitían en cuanto a su estado pero volvió a abrirlos y siguió hablando- Nunca la he visto así, tan decaída, tan abatida. Pero lo peor es que cuando se encuentra mal, se encierra en sí misma y… no me deja ayudarla. Tiene tanto miedo…

Snape frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-¿Miedo?.¿por qué?

Mantuvo el silencio unos segundos, temerosa de que su respuesta se hiciese realidad pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de Snape, la dejó salir de sus labios.

-De que Harry no quiera volver.

-¿Pero por qué no va a volver, Virginia? –preguntó aunque él mismo lo había dudado muchas veces. Guilmain bajó la cabeza negando.

-Sabes que el velo ofrece la felicidad y que, por lo que nos contó Sirius, puede llegar un momento en que comiences a olvidar lo que hay aquí fuera… -levantó la mirada hacia él, reteniendo las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos y casi en susurro, dijo- Si él no volviese… Mahe se moriría.

Snape la cogió por los hombros fijando sus ojos negros en los de ella, sin advertir que se había acercado más de lo prudencial.

-Eso no va a pasar porque Potter….Harry –corrigió con cierto esfuerzo- va a volver –dijo con seguridad y repitió- Por supuesto que va a volver¡no se va a olvidar de ella! –tragó saliva y calló durante unos segundos para terminar susurrando- Un amor así no se olvida tan fácilmente…

Ante la frase y el contacto que sus manos aún tenían sobre sus hombros, Virginia se estremeció. Podía sentir como su miedo por la posibilidad de que su hija no acabara bien era sinceramente compartido pero había una fuerza en él que llegaba a traspasársela con las palabras pronunciadas. Aunque lo que realmente la hizo vibrar fue percibir que con su última frase decía mucho más de lo que realmente aparentaba, no solo era una frase de ánimo o consuelo salida de sus labios. Había salido de su corazón y su destinatario no parecía ser solo su hija y su amor… Sin darse cuenta, el silencio seguido a sus palabras, su mirada fija en ella y su contacto y cercanía hicieron que su respiración se acelerara al igual que la de él y los centímetros que separaban sus rostros se fueran reduciendo. No apartaban la mirada el uno de la otra, sintiendo que aquello era algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento y quizá era ese… Vio como bajaba la mirada a sus labios pero se sentía petrificada, sin poder reaccionar, la había pillado en un momento en que se encontraba débil de fortaleza y ánimo y se estaba dejando llevar. Cada vez se acercaba más y más… hasta que de pronto, Virginia inspiró profundamente, llenando su alma de calidez y susurró:

-Mahe…

-¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañado Snape al verse interrumpido en su intento de besarla. Fue el momento en que la profesora fue consciente de la situación y retiró su rostro para alejarlo de la cercanía del suyo y del peligro que ello suponía. Snape la soltó sin comprender a qué había venido el nombrar a su hija en ese preciso instante y la vio cerrar los ojos unos segundos, concentrándose. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y abrió los ojos mirando a Severus.

-Harry ha tenido que volver. No puede haber otra explicación para que lo antiguo me transmita tanta tranquilidad y paz de Mahe.

Snape, aún contrariado de no haber podido llegar al final de su intento, alzó las cejas sorprendido de la respuesta que le daba, esbozando una leve sonrisa al tiempo que Virginia echaba a andar hacia la sala donde estaba el espejo de Oesed, seguida por el profesor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando rato después llegó a la estancia, abrió la puerta despacio y en silencio. Al adentrarse, sintió como el corazón se le encogía de la emoción por la visión que estaba teniendo: Harry y Mahe estaban abrazados frente a Oesed, ausentes del mundo y de la realidad, solo conscientes de ellos mismos. Transmitían una sensación tan especial y tan intensa que parecía como si la felicidad que él había disfrutado dentro del velo estuviera sanando el desasosiego y tristeza que ella había sentido fuera de él. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que los dos profesores estaban mirándoles desde la puerta y así se mantuvieron hasta varios segundos después, cuando Harry alzó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada sonriente hacia ellos. Al notar que se movía, Mahe giró el rostro también hacia la puerta y sin dejar de abrazarle y apoyada en su pecho, suspiró profundamente dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Virginia acercándose a él dándole un abrazo- ¡Como me alegro de que hayas vuelto!

El chico sonrió agradecido mientras Mahe se aferraba a su brazo y a su mano como si con ello evitara que volviese a marcharse.

-Yo también –miró al profesor que casi no se había movido de la puerta e hizo un gesto de la cabeza a modo de saludo- Snape.

-Potter.

Concentrando de nuevo su interés en las dos mujeres que tenía junto a él, volvió a sonreír rodeando con su brazo izquierdo a Mahe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dentro?

-Casi dos semanas –respondió Virginia al tiempo que el chico alzaba las cejas sorprendido de haberlo sentido como si hubiera sido menos.

-Las dos semanas más largas de mi vida… –escuchó que susurraba Mahe mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Harry llevó su mano derecha hacia su mejilla y la acarició depositando un suave beso en su cabeza. Podía sentir en los latidos de su corazón hasta qué punto le había echado de menos y se conmovió.

-Bueno –comenzó a hablar de nuevo- y ¿cómo ha ido todo por aquí en estos días?.¿Ha habido algún problema? –preguntó curioso. La ligera tensión que percibió de Mahe al oír su pregunta, le hizo mirarla de reojo sin comprender su reacción pero al escuchar a Virginia hablar, regresó su mirada hacia la profesora.

-Bueno, ya sabes, pendiente de los alumnos y vigilando que todo vaya bien –respondió sin saber si era el momento de contarle aún lo que había ocurrido por la intoxicación por la raíz de diablo o esperar a más tarde- Pero no te preocupes, ya te informaremos de todo. Por cierto –miró a su alrededor extrañada- ¿y Sirius?

-Sigue dentro con mis padres –contestó sonriente- pero tengo que sacarle.

Virginia asintió y entonces, Harry miró hacia el espejo avanzando hacia él con Mahe de la mano. Después de haber estado dentro del velo y de lo que había vivido, la imagen que le devolvía Oesed era la que realmente estaba esperando y el confirmarlo con aquel reflejo le hizo sonreír. Mahe apretó su mano antes de soltarla pero se mantuvo a su lado para dejarle concentrarse y que su poder trajera a Sirius de vuelta de aquel lugar. La sala había quedado de nuevo en el más absoluto silencio, a la expectación de lo que allí fuese a ocurrir.

-¿Sirius?

Llamó a su padrino. El silencio fue toda su respuesta durante unos segundos hasta que se oyó claramente…

-Aquí estoy Harry. Cuando quieras.

Entonces, el chico cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente y se concentró. El había sido el primero y el único que había conseguido sacar a alguien del velo y más complicado aún, hacerlo a través de Oesed, pero allí estaba de nuevo aunque esta vez consciente de que su poder realizaría otra vez aquella hazaña mágica. Ninguno de los tres espectadores de aquella situación se movía, solo estaban pendientes de mirar al muchacho y, algunos más que otros, evitar mirar hacia el espejo por temor del reflejo que recibiesen. Pero los ojos de todos se centraron en la superficie mágica al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría: una fina cortina de lluvia comenzaba a dejarse traslucir, sustituyendo al cristal y al reflejo que podía verse. El camino entre ambas dimensiones se abría pero de pronto…

-¡No!.¡Espera!

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, tan confuso como los demás. El cristal volvió a reaparecer.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sirius? –preguntó extrañado- Tengo que sacarte.

-Sí, lo sé pero… recuerda que debéis aprovechar para coger una muestra de la cortina de lluvia para el proyecto del departamento –Harry resopló aliviado de no haberse visto interrumpido por algún arrebato de su padrino de no querer regresar- Si no la tomamos ahora, vamos a tener que entrar otra vez. Aunque por mí sin problema –terminó diciendo con un tono de voz divertido haciendo que Harry riera pero a Mahe la proposición no le hizo mucha gracia e instintivamente al escuchar a Sirius, echó mano del brazo de Harry mirándolo asustada. El chico dirigió su verde mirada hacia la muchacha, posando su mano sobre la de ella, sonriéndole, y volvió a mirar a Oesed.

- Nos hará falta algo para recoger esa esencia¿un vial sería suficiente?

-Sí, no habría problema –se oyó a Sirius responder.

-Puedo acercarme a por uno –se ofreció Mahe algo dudosa de querer ir- Pero… no te vayas a ir otra vez… por favor.

-Tranquila, no me voy a ir a ningún lado

Ella resopló tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que se quedó en mueca por el temor que seguía sintiendo en su cuerpo ante la idea de que Harry quisiera volver a cruzar aquel espejo.

-No te preocupes, hija, yo me acerco –comentó Virginia acercándose a ellos- Tú quédate aquí.

La mirada de agradecimiento que le ofreció a su madre fue tan intensa que casi pudo sentir a través de lo antiguo el peso que le había quitado de encima. Pero lo que no esperaban era otro ofrecimiento…

-Yo iré a por el vial –dijo de pronto Snape acercándose un par de pasos. Todos se volvieron hacia él, el cual había estado tan callado desde que llegó que pensaban que se había marchado- Volveré en seguida.

Se giró saliendo de la estancia y cerrando la puerta tras él. Virginia, Harry y Mahe se quedaron en silencio durante un instante, mirándose sorprendidos por el ofrecimiento de Severus pero finalmente sonrieron agradecidos de que hubieran podido quedarse los tres allí, los que verdaderamente tenían gente que querían y apreciaban dentro de aquel espejo. Después de avisar a Sirius que en cuanto Snape trajera el vial proseguirían con su salida y tras la risa que le entró comentar que así el profesor de Pociones podría considerarse "colaborador" del proyecto del velo, decidieron esperar para volver a prepararse. La curiosidad por saber qué había hecho Harry dentro del espejo les llevó a preguntarle y éste comenzó a contarles entusiasmado su experiencia. Hablaba de sus padres con tanto cariño y devoción que llegaba a transmitirlo, así como lo extraño pero terriblemente tierno que había sido verse de bebé y haberlo cogido entre sus brazos. Mientras contaba y contaba, Virginia se acercó titubeante hacia el espejo: realmente no quería mirar porque sabía que mostraría el deseo de su corazón, aunque no estaba segura de cual sería en ese momento el reflejo devuelto después de lo ocurrido en el pasillo minutos antes. No obstante, el relato que estaba contando Harry la estaba llevando más allá, hacia un tiempo y lugar que le parecía muy lejano pero que aún lo llevaba dentro de su alma.

-…y he jugado tanto con él… aunque realmente estaba jugando conmigo porque era yo pero…bueno, es que es tan difícil explicarlo pero ha sido tan increíble…

Contaba Harry emocionado al recordar al bebé dentro del espejo. Mahe miraba embelesada como expresaba su entusiasmo haciéndole suspirar la ternura que le provocaba imaginarle con el bebé hasta que, de pronto, se percató que su madre ya no estaba junto a ellos, si no junto a Oesed. El desviar la mirada al espejo al tiempo que le susurraba _"Espera un segundo"_, hizo que Harry imitase su movimiento para ver qué ocurría. La chica se acercó a su madre mientras ésta miraba con una sonrisa triste y una mirada apenada el reflejo devuelto. Ni siquiera notando que su hija se había aproximado a ella acariciando su brazo, la miró. Sus ojos solo estaban pendientes de la imagen que veía.

-Mamá¿estás bien? –preguntó Mahe mirando la superficie aunque no podía ver lo que vería ella. La profesora asintió y con voz entrecortada susurró.

-Veo a Lily, mi amiga Lily…

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y cerró los ojos por un instante conteniendo la mezcla de tristeza y alegría que el deseo de volver a ver a su mejor amiga le regalaba su corazón a través de Oesed. Volvió a abrir los ojos y casi sin salirle la voz del cuerpo, murmuró _"Me acuerdo tanto de ti…"_ Mahe apretó su brazo conmovida de ver así a su madre y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, hacia donde estaba Harry que se había acercado a ellas. El sabía bien cómo debía echar de menos a su amiga porque con que solo la extrañara una milésima parte de lo que él la había echado en falta durante toda su vida, comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Se quedó observando durante unos instantes a Virginia y miró de nuevo hacia el espejo.

-Sirius…

-Dime, Harry.

-¿Podrías desear que se mostraran?

Virginia no reaccionó, solo correspondía a la sonrisa que la imagen de su amiga le ofrecía desde el espejo pero Mahe se extrañó de la petición que Harry le había hecho a Sirius y le miró mientras que escuchaba la voz contestarle…

-Por supuesto que sí…

Un suspiro profundo, conmovido, salió de los labios de Harry que miró a Mahe la cual aún no comprendía que significaba aquel gesto. Interrogándole con la mirada, solo vio brillar la de él, emocionado y transmitiendo todo su amor al tiempo que tras unos segundos, la volvía a dirigir hacia el espejo, terminando Mahe por hacer lo mismo. Fue el momento en el que lo comprendió todo, quedándose boquiabierta: una mujer de largo cabello rojo oscuro y preciosos ojos verdes se situaba en el reflejo a la derecha de su madre con una tierna expresión en su rostro. La recordaba perfectamente ¿cómo podría olvidar la imagen de la persona que acudió a recibirla a las puertas del más allá? El estremecimiento que sintió al recordar el momento de aquel encuentro fue aliviado por la alegría que le producía volver a verla e inconscientemente buscó la mano de Harry apretándola con fuerza. Sabía que él también podía ver a su madre de nuevo y que, igualmente, aquél era el reflejo que Virginia observaba tan detenidamente al comprobar que seguía sin reaccionar.

- Virginia ¿me sonreirás a mi igual?

La mujer frunció el ceño sin comprender por qué Harry le preguntaba aquello y miró al chico pero vio como éste esbozaba una sonrisa al tiempo que le negaba con la cabeza haciéndole un gesto para que regresara su mirada al espejo. Fue entonces, cuando a la izquierda de Lily comenzó a vislumbrarse otra imagen, esta vez la de un hombre de despeinado cabello negro y gafas redondas que tomaba la mano de su esposa sonriendo tan cálidamente como ella.

-James… -susurró Virginia sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Ahora me vas a poner esa cara de desconcierto? Venga¡sonríeme! –propuso el hombre divertido. Por un instante, Virginia se quedó casi petrificada al comprender que era su voz la que había escuchado, no la de Harry, mientras Mahe, boquiabierta, no sabía tampoco cómo reaccionar. Les había escuchado hablar antes de que Harry entrara en el velo, eso era cierto, pero de ahí a verles frente a ellas y escucharles como si estuvieran vivos… había una gran diferencia por el impacto que suponía la situación. Al cabo de unos segundos, la profesora consiguió reaccionar y, parpadeando, trató de articular palabra aunque eran tantas cosas las que quería decir que casi no podía hablar.

-Por las barbas de Merlín¿de verdad… de verdad te estoy escuchando? –preguntó atónita pasando la mirada del reflejo ofrecido por el espejo hacia Harry que asentía con la cabeza- ¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Porque Sirius está aún en el velo y cualquier cosa que desee puede conseguirlo aquí dentro. –comenzó Lily a explicar- Y ahora mismo su deseo ha sido que podáis vernos y oírnos tal y como él puede hacerlo aquí.

-Sirius –llamó Virginia en voz alta.

-¿Qué? –se escuchó responder.

-Recuérdame que te de un beso en cuanto salgas.

La risa del hombre resonó en la sala dándole la conformidad al ofrecimiento que Virginia le hacía. Hacía tanto tiempo, 18 años nada más y nada menos que sus ojos no veían a aquella pareja que tanto quería, a sus dos amigos que tan cruentamente perdieron la vida, que ahora que tenía su imagen delante de ella como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, no sabía qué decir, ni definir lo que estaba sintiendo: un nudo en su garganta que aprisionaba sus palabras acompañaba a la presión en su pecho por la alegría de ver, aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos, a la que siempre fue su mejor amiga y a su amado esposo. La emoción que reflejaban sus ojos era compartida por ellos y el silencio se hizo durante unos segundos entre los allí presentes hasta que Lily comenzó a hablar.

-Virginia, amiga mía, quisiera decirte tantas cosas…

-Yo también… -contestó con un hilo de voz

-Lo sé pero… sobre todo hay algo que quiero hacer y es agradecerte que hayas cuidado de Harry durante estos dos últimos años. –dirigió su mirada a su hijo sonriendo con tanta ternura que el suspiro que salió de los labios del chico casi pudo oírse- Es ya todo un hombre pero… para mí siempre seguirá siendo mi niño.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Lily –respondió Virginia con seguridad.

-Quiero y debo hacerlo. En nadie mejor que en tus manos hubiera dejado a mi hijo si hubiera podido elegir. Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, sabes que eres como una hermana para mí –Virginia resopló con fuerza tratando de contener la emoción que las palabras de Lily le transmitían. El nudo de su garganta no le permitía responder. Lily pausó durante unos segundos y continuó hablándole- Me alegra tanto verte recuperada… Una antigua como tú no podía perder toda su magia. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. –Virginia asintió levemente sin quitar ojo de su amiga- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos contamos que estábamos embarazadas? –la mujer contuvo la respiración un momento al evocar el recuerdo para terminar exhalando un largo suspiro volviendo a asentir con la cabeza- Quiero que me prometas que recordarás siempre como te sentiste en ese momento, lo feliz que te hacía saber que Mahe estaba en camino. Quiero que sientas siempre esa felicidad en ti porque sé que te dará fuerzas cuando lo necesites. Prométeme que intentarás recordar siempre esa sensación.

-Te lo prometo –musitó como pudo en respuesta, a lo que Lily sonrió conforme.

-Y… recuerda también que la decisión que tomes en dos caminos a elegir puede que no siempre sea la correcta. Deja que el corazón te guíe…

Virginia frunció el ceño ligeramente sin comprender la última frase pronunciada por su amiga pero pudo ver como sus ojos verdes miraban a un punto algo más alejado a sus espaldas, gesto que hizo que se girase para comprobar qué ocurría: Snape había regresado y, clavado en el suelo, miraba boquiabierto y pálido la imagen del espejo. Los nervios que le provocó encontrarse repentinamente con aquel reflejo pudieron ser percibidos tan intensamente por los tres antiguos que allí había que se sorprendieron: Lily, que tantas veces le había defendido ante los merodeadores hasta que despreció su ayuda, y James, a quien había odiado tanto por su arrogancia y brillantez, tanto como llegó a odiar a sus amigos y por extensión había hecho con su hijo; encontrarse con aquel matrimonio al que, a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían, intentó salvar la vida con su aviso a Dumbledore. Sin duda, aquello era algo con lo que no contaba encontrarse a su regreso a la sala. Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando alguna reacción por su parte pero el profesor parecía que hubiera recibido un petrificus que le mantenía estático en el punto en el que se había detenido. De pronto vio como, tanto Lily como James, tras unos segundos de cruzar la mirada con él, le sonreían saludándole con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza que más que saludo pudo traducirlo como agradecimiento por lo que hacía tantos años hizo por ellos aunque no llegó a servir de nada. Pero el riesgo que corrió por intentar salvarles merecía su gratitud.

-Aq… aquí está el vial –se le escuchó decir al cabo de un rato con una voz que no parecía la suya, aproximándose tan lentamente que parecía no querer llegar nunca a la cercanía del espejo. Algo hacía que no pudiera apartar la mirada del matrimonio, cosa que le ponía aún más nervioso al saber que estaba perdiendo su autocontrol. Parecían tan vivos... Viendo que no reaccionaba, Mahe se acercó a él y tomó el vial que mostraba en su mano extendida. Justo cuando notó el leve contacto de los dedos de su hija en la palma de su mano fue cuando apartó la mirada del espejo para dirigirla a ella y en una silenciosa mirada, agradeció que le hubiera hecho salir de aquel estado de shock. Se giró y se situó cerca de la puerta sin volver a mirar a Oesed.

-Debemos marcharnos –dijo James rompiendo el silencio. Virginia asintió con pesadez no queriendo terminar aquel momento pero no había más remedio. Vio como Lily dirigía su mirada hacia Harry y Mahe sonriéndoles tiernamente.

-Compartís lo más bello que hay y eso es algo que siempre os dará fuerza… sobre todo en los momentos en los que las cosas no vayan bien. Recordadlo siempre…

Los aparentes consejos que Lily parecía estar dándoles a todos solo consiguieron confundirles más al no entender exactamente a qué se refería aunque las últimas palabras junto con la fija mirada que le echó, hicieron que Mahe tragase saliva un tanto azorada al encontrarles cierto significado. Lily alzó ligeramente las cejas y la chica bajó la mirada evitando la suya.

-Cuídala mucho, Harry. Cuidaos los dos.

El chico asintió cogiendo a Mahe por la cintura y ésta, inconscientemente, volvió a bloquear las sensaciones que las palabras de Lily habían hecho aflorar en ella. La mujer suspiró apenada al presentir su reacción pero finalmente posó la mirada de nuevo en la profesora Guilmain.

-Y tú también cuídate mucho, Virginia.

-Lo haré.

-Te queremos, hijo –dijo James echando su brazo por los hombros de Lily mientras poco a poco la imagen de la pareja iba desapareciendo.

-Y yo a vosotros… -susurró el chico sin dejar de mirar el cada vez más difuso reflejo.

-Recuerda siempre donde podrás encontrarnos… -se oyó la voz de Lily.

Cuando desaparecieron del todo, un suspiro profundo y apenado salió de los labios de Harry tratando de esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver que Mahe le miraba entristecida y se abrazó a ella con fuerza, intentando recobrar la serenidad que la despedida le había robado. Mientras tanto, Virginia se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en un punto del suelo, intentando también no desmoronarse. El momento que había vivido, hablando con su mejor amiga después de tantos años, sin duda había sido una gran alegría pero en esos instantes, más que dicha sentía tristeza al no saber si alguna otra vez la volvería a ver. Desde el fondo de la sala, la cual se había quedado en un absoluto silencio, Snape observaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo sin saber muy bien si debía acercarse a mostrar su ánimo, aunque él mismo se sentía bastante más aturdido de lo que creía por la visión que había tenido. Incómodo por la duda de qué hacer, vio como al cabo de un rato, Harry alzaba la cabeza besando en la frente a su hija.

-Tenemos todavía cosas que hacer –dijo el chico y Mahe asintió.

Al escucharle hablar, Virginia también reaccionó y se echó unos pasos atrás para dejar a Harry situarse justo frente al espejo. La mujer miró de reojo hacia la puerta de la sala comprobando que Snape aún seguía allí y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Sirius? –llamó Harry

-Aquí estoy.

-Ahora ya es el momento.

-Tú mandas, ahijado.

De nuevo, frente a Oesed, se concentró para que su único deseo en ese momento fuera recuperar a su padrino y hacerle regresar desde el otro lado. Dejó su mente en blanco, algo difícil después de los últimos minutos vividos pero se esforzó por intentarlo mientras miraba fijamente al suelo. Unos segundos que parecieron eternos transcurrieron hasta que alzó la mirada hacia Mahe que se había situado con el vial en su mano junto al espejo y le asintió para mostrarle que ya estaba preparado. Ella correspondió con otro asentimiento y destapó el pequeño frasco de cristal. Entonces, Harry volvió a centrar su atención en el espejo mágico: su mirada brillaba a través de sus gafas redondas como si supiese que el sacar de allí a Sirius le cerraría la posibilidad de volver a estar con sus padres… por ahora. Tomó aire lentamente, de forma profunda y lo exhaló totalmente pendiente de Oesed. Poco a poco, el reflejo del cristal comenzó a cambiar nuevamente dando paso a la cortina de lluvia. Harry mantenía su mirada fija en la transformación que estaba provocando con su poder, irradiando tanta energía y fuerza que consiguió hacer estremecer a los allí presentes; sabía que debía prolongar lo más posible el momento en que la cortina de lluvia estuviese cayendo para poder tomar la muestra ya que, en el momento en que Sirius estuviese fuera, ya no habría nada que hacer. La transparente sustancia cada vez se podía percibir más claramente, más intensa y entonces, aunque temerosa de lo que iba a hacer, Mahe acercó su mano traspasando el extraño elemento. Contuvo la respiración ante la fría sensación que le provocaba el contacto directo con aquella esencia y cuando intuyó que el vial estaba lleno, retiró la mano soltando todo el aire que había retenido. Fue en ese instante cuando, poco a poco, la imagen de Sirius comenzó a materializarse fuera del espejo al tiempo que la cortina volvía a desaparecer, reapareciendo el cristal.

-Bienvenido –saludó Harry sonriente a su padrino.

-Gracias –contestó y mirando a Virginia pícaramente, preguntó- ¿No me ibas a dar un beso en cuanto saliera?

Virgina dibujó una tímida sonrisa acercándose a Sirius que abría sus brazos a su encuentro y ésta se refugió en ellos mientras le susurraba "Gracias".

-No hay de qué –contestó risueño en voz baja. De pronto, el sonido que hizo la puerta de la sala al abrirse, hizo que todos miraran hacia allí viendo como Snape salía impetuosamente sin decir palabra- Vaya, creo que alguien se ha puesto celoso… -bromeó Sirius. La broma consiguió hacer subir ligeramente los colores a Virginia pero afortunadamente la tenue luz que había en la sala hizo que no se dieran cuenta aunque Mahe, ya junto a Harry, pudo percibir la incomodidad que repentinamente había sentido su madre. Su insistente mirada hizo que Virginia la encontrase con la de ella por unos segundos y, tratando de desviar su atención, le habló al recién llegado.

-Bueno, pues… ya tienes tu esencia para el proyecto.

-Sí –afirmó satisfecho- y, aunque parece que aquí ya es tarde –comentó mirando hacia la ventana comprobando que ya era noche cerrada- quisiera ver si alguna lechuza no salió a cazar para poder avisar a Hermione de que estoy de regreso y que mañana tendrá trabajo extra. ¿Puedo señor subdirector? –preguntó mirando a Harry y éste sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

Mahe extendió la mano con el vial lleno y Sirius lo tomó con cuidado observándolo.

-Espero que tengamos suficiente –comentó pensativo- Y si no… volvemos a entrar¿no Harry? –la chica abrió la boca a punto de soltar una barbaridad pero Sirius se echó a reír- Es broma¡es broma! –exclamó divertido.

-Venga, Sirius, te acompaño a la lechucería –propuso Virginia viendo como su hija resoplaba molesta por la broma. El hombre asintió y se acercó a su ahijado estrechándole la mano.

-Estamos en contacto, Harry –el chico confirmó con un gesto de la cabeza. Entonces, se aproximó a Mahe que le miraba muy seria. Puso una mano en su hombro y la miró fijamente a los ojos- Mahe, lo siento, era una broma. –se disculpó de nuevo- Nunca me arriesgaría otra vez a que pudiera olvidar lo que tiene aquí fuera. Y mucho menos a ti. Ya me encargaría yo de recordarle a palos quien eres si se le ocurre olvidarse –la explicación consiguió arrancar una leve sonrisa de los labios de la chica y sabiendo que le estaba siendo sincero, puso una mano sobre la que apoyaba en su hombro y la apretó en señal de agradecimiento. Sirius sonrió más tranquilo y se giró hacia Virginia ofreciéndole su brazo.

-¿Nos vamos?

Y comenzaron a andar hacia la puerta.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Harry miró a Mahe con ternura. Podía sentir aún lo mal que le había sentado la tonta broma de Sirius a pesar de su disculpa. Aunque más que malestar, sentía miedo en ella, algo que la chica no dudó en confirmarle.

-Me da… pánico pensar que quieras volver a entrar.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola por la cintura.

-Bueno, la próxima vez te vienes conmigo.

Alzó las cejas por un momento sorprendida de la proposición y volvió a sonreír.

-No estaría mal. –contestó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho mientras él hacía lo mismo sobre la cabeza de ella _"Quizá todo sería más fácil ahí dentro"_ pensó controlando como siempre las emociones_. "Compartís lo más bello que hay y eso es algo que siempre os dará fuerza… sobre todo en los momentos en los que las cosas no vayan bien. Recordadlo siempre…"_ resonó de pronto la voz de Lily en su cabeza y resopló con fuerza mirando hacia el espejo. Sabía que la mujer tenía razón en sus palabras, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería aunque no comprendía cómo podía ella conocer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero a pesar de todo, hacerle caso significaría preocupar a Harry y eso era algo que intentaría evitar mientras pudiese, por lo menos hasta que no supiera qué le estaba pasando, qué eran esos recuerdos que tenía, qué eran esas malas sensaciones que sentía… Intentó dejar su mente en blanco y se abrazó más a Harry: sentir su cuerpo y su corazón cerca era la mejor manera para lograr calmar sus temores así que, concentrada en el bienestar que su energía le proporcionaba, se quedó pendiente de la imagen que en ese momento Oesed le ofrecía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, iluminando su rostro, y suspiró profundamente ante la imagen. Harry inclinó la cabeza para poder ver su expresión.

-Sonríes… eso me gusta –comentó alegre al ver como Mahe alzaba la mirada hacia él para volver a regresarla al espejo- ¿Qué ves? –preguntó curioso.

La chica se mordió el labio nerviosa y tímidamente respondió.

-A ti… y a mí.

-¿Nada más? –se interesó y la chica contuvo la respiración dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Fijó sus ojos castaños en los verdes, tan brillantes y emocionados que hizo que una sensación cálida la recorriera de arriba a abajo.

-¿Tú puedes…?.¿tú también…? –las preguntas inacabadas hicieron sonreír a Harry más pronunciadamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Compartimos el corazón y compartimos el deseo.

Se acercó a ella besándola dulcemente en los labios y ambos volvieron a mirar a Oesed por un instante para girarse abrazados y abandonar la estancia. Sabían que siempre que lo visitaran, aquel espejo les enseñaría el más profundo deseo de sus corazones aunque en ese momento que ya los habían cumplido, Harry haber estado con sus padres y Mahe haberle recuperado, el reflejo devuelto era verse tal y como estaban… o casi.

* * *

Es mi Harry poderoso o no? Ains, si es que le adoro. Pues nada más. Ya están todos fuera del velo y la vida continúa. Qué pasará en el siguiente capi? Volverán a los herederos? Aprovechará la mala el regreso de Harry para fastidiarle aún más con algún otro ataque? Esto y mucho más dentro de 20 días. Nos vemos por aquí? Estaremos encantadas de recibiros :) Besos! 


	70. Capítulo 69: Una posible opción

**Disclaimer: **

La tarde de ese día era soledada, solo una leve brisa soplaba tenuemente. Como tantas otras veces, se acercó a su atril, preparado para realizar el trabajo al que estaba tan acostumbrado pero del que nunca se cansaba. Observó su alrededor, la expectación que había, y tomando aire, comenzó a hablar:

-Buenas tardes!! Aquí de nuevo con todos vosotros, Lee Jordan para comentaros este curioso partido de Quidditch -las gradas con los lectores rugieron con palmas y gritos de fervor- Hoy tenemos dos equipos que seguro nos harán pasar un buen rato. Por un lado... el equipo de las Guilmains! -la compuerta de los vestuarios se abrió y montadas en sus escobas, Nigriv y Mahe salieron al campo de Quidditch, en medio de los aplausos de los que las apoyaban. Jordan esperó a que se calmase un poco el clamor y prosiguió- Y como sus adversarios, tenemos al equipo de los Indeseados compuesto por... -la compuerta correspondiente se abrió y comenzó a nombrar según salían- Problemas de todo tipo, Falta de inspiración, Desánimo, Bloqueos yyyyy... Plagiadores!  
Las gradas comenzaron a silbar y a abuchear a los componentes del equipo rival que hicieron caso omiso del poco apoyo que estaban recibiendo. Se situaron frente a Nigriv y Mahe, mirándolas fijamente, intentando intimidarlas mientras ellas trataban de sentirse seguras y confiadas sobre sus escobas. Cuandos se dejaron de escuchar los improperios del público hacia el equipo contrincante, Jordan continuó con su labor.  
-Los equipos están preparados así que... que comience el partido! Mahe coge la quaffle y se lanza hacia los postes del equipo rival. Problemas de todo tipo la persigue... oh! vaya, los rasgos de la cara de Problemas se está definiendo! Se parece al jefe de Mahe en la agencia! Vaya! Mirad eso! Nigriv está tratando de esquivar a Desánimo y Bloqueos! Parece que quieren ir a por ella a toda costa. Vamos, chicas!!  
El público animaba a la misma vez que Jordan. Nigriv recorría el perímetro del campo, esquivando forzosamente a sus contrincantes, pendiente del vuelo de Mahe con la Quaffle. Problemas la seguía de cerca y si conseguía adelantarla, no podría llegar a los postes de gol. La joven se inclinó sobre la escoba para alcanzar más aceleración, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Problemas estaba cada vez más próximo, ya casi le tenía pegado a su espalda. Miró hacia el otro lado y observó a Nigriv, con Desánimo y Bloqueos a cada lado suyo y casi a la misma altura que ella. Le quedaban pocos metros para llegar a los postes, menos que a ella. Era un riesgo pero había que intentarlo...  
-Y ahí van nuestras chicas con todos los inconvenientes persiguiendolas! Oh,oh! Problemas está transformándose en ansiedad... mala cosa para Mahe. Pero qué... qué hace? Vaya! Acaba de lanzarle la Quaffle a Nigriv que ha bajado empicado unos metros! Qué jugada más arriesgada! Pero... señoras y señores! miren como Nigriv remotan el vuelo!! Ha despistado a sus perseguidores! Sí! Ahí lleva la Quaffle, lanza yyyyy... marca!!! Nuevo review para las Guilmain!! -las gradas casi se venían abajo de la excitación al tiempo que Jordan trataba de hacerse oír por encima del ensordecedor grito- Esto hará que Desánimo se afloje un poco! **Los reviews y el reconocimiento de los lectores es lo único que estas dos jovencitas ganan al escribir!  
**El partido seguía cada vez más interesante. Los contrincantes trataban de evitar que siguieran marcando, hacerles el trabajo más pesado, pero Nigriv y Mahe seguían al pie del cañón a pesar de todo. Al cabo de un rato, Jordan llamó la atención del público:  
-No!! no puede ser!! Plagiador se acerca a los postes de gol de las Guilmains!! -al grito, ambas chicas se miraron un momento y mientras Mahe se dirigía hacia los postes contrarios con la Quaffle consiguiendo marcar un nuevo tanto, Nigriv abrió la mano ante ella apareciendo un bate que agarró con fuerza. Observó la trayectoria que una de las Blugder llevaba y calculó la posición que debía tomar. Se lanzó a toda velocidad y antes de que Plagiador pudiera llegar a sus postes, Nigriv bateó la blugder con todas sus fuerzas haciendo caer al indeseable dejándolo KO.  
-**Lo que es nuestro no se toca!** -le gritó desde las alturas, mientras hacía desaparecer el bate de su mano- **Ni a nuestros peluches, ni a nuestros personajes, ni nuestros hechizos, ni nuestra trama... NADA!** -Plagiador la miraba desde el suelo acobardado mientras Nigriv iba a seguir increpándole cuando de pronto se oyó...  
-ZUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM...  
Se giró y vio como Mahe cruzaba el campo a toda velocidad sobre su Estrella del Viento.  
-La snitch!! -gritó Lee Jordan ya casi afónico- Ha aparecido la snitch!! Es primordial que la alcancen! Dentro de la snitch están sus musas!!  
La joven iba detrás de la pelota dorada, inclinando su cuerpo hacia la escoba para inferirle toda la velocidad posible. No obstante, su homónima mágica había competido contra el mismísimo Harry y había conseguido arrebatársela. Ahora que él no estaba presente y no le distraería su presencia, tenía que conseguirlo igualmente. La pelota volaba delante de ella, virando cuando menos lo esperaba, tratando de despistarla y aunque a veces parecía que lo conseguía, Mahe procuraba no perderla de vista ni un segundo, haciendo los mismos movimientos que el objeto volador.  
-Nigriv sigue peleando con Problemas para alcanzar de nuevo los postes de gol! -comentaba Jordan- Parece que su Problema se transforma en una mezcla de trabajo pesado y dolor de brazos! Vaya contrincante!! -el público abucheó a Problemas- Y ahí sigue Mahe, tras la snitch! Sí! está cada vez más cerca!  
Y efectivamente estaba muy cerca. De pronto, la snitch se paró en seco y la chica tuvo que frenar para no pasarla. Parecía que las musas en su interior estaban debatiendo hacia dónde dirigirse y no se ponían de acuerdo. Cada una daba su opinión y su punto de vista. La respiración acelerada de todos los presentes e implicados en el partido hasta ese momento había sido increíblemente acelerada pero al ver que casi estaba a punto de coger la snitch, el aire pareció deternerse en los pulmones de todos. Mahe alzó la mano para cogerla y... la snitch intentó seguir volando... con el inconveniente de que Nigriv, dándose cuenta de la situación, estaba a unos metros bloqueándole el paso, preparada para ir tras ella si era necesario. Entonces, al verse acorralada, la snitch volvió a detenerse, sumisa y pausada, manteniendo el aleteo de sus alas doradas sin ninguna intención de volver a escapar. Mahe extendió la mano para tomarla y entonces las gradas casi se cayeron abajo del clamor.  
-Sí!! la snitch se ha rendido ante ellas! Nigriv y Mahe ganan!!  
Las dos jóvenes bajaron hasta el suelo, desmontando de sus escobas. Había sido un partido complicado, como cada capítulo que les tocaba escribir, pero afortunadamente lo habían superado una vez más. Nigriv se acercó a Mahe que le tendía la snitch para que la cogiera: las musas desde su interior aprobaban que finalmente las hubieran alcanzado. Sabían que tenían que estar con ellas para que pudieran escribir pero a veces les gustaba jugar a despistarlas dejándolas solas durante un tiempo. Ambas presencias etereas comenzaron a salir de la pelota dorada y se situaron cada una junto a su elegida.  
-Bueno, pues un partido más -afirmó Nigriv.  
-Sí, aunque un partido un poco... especial -observó Mahe al equipo de Indeseados que aún sobrevolaban el campo- De todas formas, **nosotras respetamos todo el mundo de Jo porque para eso lo ha creado ella. Solo le damos nuestro toque personal.**  
-Y tanto -confirmó su amiga mirando también a los contrincantes que amenazaban con acercarse. La joven entrecerró los ojos con una extraña expresión cruzando su cara. Mahe se sorprendió y preguntó.  
-Qué pasa?  
-Ahora verás -contestó con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Entonces, Nigriv sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó al equipo rival pronunciando- Incarcero! -unas cuerdas salieron de la varita, atrapando a los Indeseados y atándolos fuertemente- A ver si así nos dejan tranquilas un poco.  
Mahe sonrió y alzando la mirada hacia el atril donde estaba Lee, asintió con la cabeza. El chico le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano y anunció:  
-Señoras y señores, ya está todo preparado así que... podéis leer el capítulo de hoy!!

Hola! Saludos de Mahe de nuevo. Tengo que calcular cuál es el disclaimer más largo que he hecho porque creo que voy a más con cada uno de los que hago. Por Merlín y solo para recordar tres frases claves! xD Os aseguro que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para este capi pero de pronto, la idea surgió anoche sábado, a eso de las 4.30 de la madrugada. Soy muy cabezota y no me podía permitir subir un capi sin un disclaimer de los míos. Así que... aquí una nueva prueba de que estoy como una auténtica regadera :D En fin, tranquilos, que termino con este capi y os dejo con Nigriv (pero amenazo con volver en breve, no os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente, muuuuajjajaja :D) Cómo estáis? espero que bien. Bueno, temía mucho que llegara el momento de subir este capi porque coincide en que personalmente se acaba una etapa de mi vida. Llevo unos nueve meses de excedencia en el trabajo por problemas de ansiedad (nueve meses pero sin embarazo, eh? aunque tengo clientes que creían que me había marchado por estar embarazada y no estar llevándolo bien xD Verás tú lo que me voy a reír como alguno me pregunte que si ha sido niño o niña xD) El caso es que ya me tengo que reincorporar y volver a la vida de siempre, bueno, de siempre espero que no, porque espero haber dejado toda esa ansiedad en el baúl de los recuerdos y poder hacer mi trabajo sin más problemas ni paranoias. Cuando suba este capi me quedará una semana para regresar y... ufff, no quiero pensarlo la verdad. Así que como no quiero pensarlo ni hablar de ello, vamos a los rr (cambio tajante de tema) Pero antes comentaros que... llevamos 702 rr!! Increíble!! Y todo gracias a vosotros, los que nos leeis y dejáis constancia de ello. Mil gracias, UPs (hacía tiempo que no os llamaba así, jeje, desde que empezamos HH :D) Ahora sí, contestación a varios de esos rr:

**DaIUu:** Sigues ahí? Y nosotras aquí :D ¿Dónde te dejaste la "ch" del final de tu nick? De todas formas, me sigo liando en cuál es la letra que va en mayúscula o en minúscula, jajaja. Me alegro que te gustara el capi. Oye! y que sigas ahí mucho tiempo más diciéndonoslo, eh? ;)

**Drumy:** Hola! Me tranquiliza saber que no tomas revancha dejando de leernos por no pasar por tu historia (pasé un momentito y vi que comenzaron a dejarte rr, me alegro mucho :) ) Pero ya te comenté, hay gente que ha dado la impresión de haber desaparecido en cuanto veían que no nos pasábamos por sus historias así que... ya no sabemos qué reacción nos vamos a encontrar. Me encanta que seas "fastidiosita" como tú dices, jeje, pero para nada fastidias: para nosotras es un placer recibir tus rr con tus comentarios de los capis y lo que te hacen sentir y pensar. Personalmente, te aseguro que por muchos rr que se reciban, cuando veo llegar uno nuevo siempre me hace sonreír y eso lo valoro mucho. A ver, paso a leer lo que nos decías: tienes toda la razón al comentar que Snape y Virginia sienten algo aunque... Virginia debería aclararse porque tiene momentos de confusión. Eso sí, Sev está super seguro de lo que siente por ella. Si Mahe se enterara de que ha estado a punto de besarla... toda la angustia que ha sentido en las casi dos semanas que Harry ha estado fuera, la hubiera convertido en rabia hacia su padre, seguro. Es que ella sigue sintiendo algo extraño hacia él, no le acepta porque no acepta que fuera un mortífago a pesar de que ha demostrado con creces estar arrepentido. Pero ya sabes, ella es muy sensible a lo oscuro, a lo malvado y... él se lo recuerda. Esperemos que esta chica recapacite algún día. Me encanta que te haya gustado la escena de James y Lily. Dentro de este mimado es uno de los momentos que más cariño le tengo. Para mí, Lily y James son algo especial. Quizá el hecho de que fueran los protagonistas del primer mini que escribí (el lunes 26 de febrero hizo ya tres años!! cómo pasa el tiempo!) hace que les tenga más cariño. Ojalá Mahe le hiciera caso en el consejo que le ha dado, porque está claro que ella sí lo ha entendido, pero no la veo mucho por la labor. Y Sirius... es todo un caso de hombre. Realmente es único :) En fin, linda, espero que estés bien y que nos sigamos viendo. Besos.

**Nigriv Guilmain:** Pero Guilmain! qué haces tú por aquí? me llevo cada sorpresa cuando veo que mandas rr que no sé si es para retarme a otro disclaimer-trailer o para advertirme algo. Sé que este capi te lo sabes bastante bien. He estado haciendo memoria para recordar cuándo te lo di a leer pero estoy entre dos momentos: entre un día que venías de Madrid con tu madre y te encontré casi a la puerta de tu casa y nos fuimos a la plaza al lado de tu casa (no sé por qué pero recuerdo tus comentarios sobre la escena de Lily allí) y entre un día aquí en mi casa (porque recuerdo tus comentarios esta vez sobre si Lupin y Snape eran las dos personas del principio xD) En fin, sea cuando sea, sé que te gusta y eso me alegra. En cuanto al disclaimer... ya te dije ayer miércoles, ni idea de lo que haré para este capi (qué habrás leído al final?) pero bueno, siempre es algo que surge sin más con lo que me quedan tres días para que se me ocurra algo y si no... disclaimer tradicional y punto, qué le vamos a hacer. Me pillaste a Jo y Harry (tenían que salir, como no, jeje) pero de dónde va a salir ese hombre? de las sombras, tan misterioso como siempre ;). Pero ten cuidado y no te muerdas, que sabes que no le gusta ;) Besitos. Te quiero, hermana.

**oO.Thea.Oo:** Mujer, tú llora cuando quieras, que solo era un consejo, jeje. Sé que no eras nueva. Te ubico por UP pero no estoy muy segura. Pero bueno, lo importante es que lo de ahora es HH y sigues por aquí. Espero que el hecho de que el capi sea emocional sea bueno. Tengo tendencia a que mis capis suelan ser así, que hablen mucho de sentimientos y los muestren (empalagosa que es una, qué le vamos a hacer). Compartes el Pc con cuatro personas?? Uuf, pues sí que tienes que hacerte un hueco para poder leer. Me alegro de que cada 20-30 días lo consigas ;) Suerte en tu noveno grado y a por todas! Besos.

**CrazY AngeeL:** Hola guapa! Si hubieses podido verme leer tu rr cuando dices que este capi fue uno de los que te aprendes de memoria pese a haberlo leído solo una vez y que casi lo sientes mimado... hubieras visto una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me hace muy feliz cuando subo un capi que es especial y veo que para quien lo lee también lo es, ya sea porque le gustase o porque lo sintiese. Es como saber que has hecho bien el trabajo. El ejemplo más claro para explicarme: es como si te presentaras a un examen y te dieran la nota. Mi examen cada 20 días es subir el capi (bueno, tengo una especie de "pre-examen" con Nigriv cuando le doy a leer el borrador del capi en cuestión, para ver su reacción y si da el visto bueno) pero vosotros sois mis profesores puntuando el trabajo final. Así que, profesora CrazY AngeeL, gracias por su valoración de este trabajo :) Bueno, sobre lo que comentas de las escenas, Snape y Virginia son tal para cual, es indiscutible. Tienen un tira y afloja entre ellos que a saber dónde terminarán. Pero lo que está claro es que ahí... algo hay y es Snape el que más lo está demostrando. Deja de ser el "profesor Snape" por unos momentos, para demostrar que bajo esa apariencia fría y altiva tiene un corazoncito que solo muestra ante Virginia. ¿Te dio risa el casi-beso? Jajajajja, que no se entere Sev porque a él le dio mucha rabia. :D El reencuentro de Harry y Mahe... es que es una relación muy tierna. Harry la quiere pero ella le adora. Quién pudiera... jeje. Sobre Sirius, si de él hubiera dependido, si no tuviera que regresar al trabajo, seguro que se hubiera quedado otra temporadita más con James y Lily. Menos mal que dentro de todo sabe cuáles son las prioridades y hace las cosas bien. Pero no te extrañe que sabiendo que Harry le puede sacar cuando quiera, se meta otra vez en el velo ;) El ofrecimiento de Snape para ir a por el vial no fue casual. El no hubiese ido en ningún momento de tener la situación bajo su control, pero todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala, lo que había ocurrido previamente en el pasillo con Virginia... le tenían desconcertado. No obstante... (como él mismo diría) su ofrecimiento fue sincero aunque realmente, el tener una excusa para salir de la sala y tratar de recobrar su aplomo era lo que más necesitaba. Lo que no esperaba el pobre era regresar y que el panorama se hubiera complicado! Autocontrol perdido de un plumazo! Pero bueno, nuestro Sev es así :) Y has dicho una gran verdad: si él se propusiese formar parte del proyecto del velo, podría hacerlo porque inteligencia y capacidad la tiene. Que le dejen... es otra cosa, jeje. La escena de Lily y James... ya le comenté a Drumy que es uno de mis momentos favoritos del capi porque adoro a estos personajes. Además, como creo que es de las primeras veces (si no la primera) que se muestra "en vivo" la buena relación de amistad que había entre Virginia y Lily, lo hace más especial. Es el reencuentro de dos buenas amigas y eso siempre es bonito aunque las circunstancias no sean las que se quisieran. Lily, como espíritu, puede saber lo que está pasando cada uno, lo que está sintiendo y los problemas que tienen. De ahí los consejos que trataba de darles a todos porque desde su posición objetiva y conocedora de los hechos, podía ayudar algo. Pero a saber si le harán caso. Más o menos como a una madre, sí, jeje. Sirius siempre tiene que dar el toque de humor al momento, es algo innato en él (Mark tiene en este merodeador un buen ejemplo a seguir, jeje) ¿Te gustan los celos de Snape? jejeje, a mí me encanta verle así también porque se descontrola tanto cuando ven que tocan a su Virginia, que no puede disimularlos ni lo más mínimo. :D Uuuummm... terminas deseosa, complacida y confundida, jeje, qué mezcla más extraña :) ¿Pensaste en un niño como deseo de lo que estaban viendo Harry y Mahe en el espejo? por qué? curiosa visión, sí.:) Pero más curioso me ha resultado que digas que Febrero es el mes en el que pierdes la cordura y empiezas a divagar, y eso por qué? cuéntanos qué pasa por tu cabecita este mes :) ¿No sabías lo que significaba soso? pues ya has visto, aburrido, sin gracia. Pero me alegro que no te resultase así el disclaimer. De todas formas, creo que un libro de matemáticas se verá siempre más aburrido por muy mal que me salga el disclaimer, jejeje. Gracias, linda por tus palabras con respecto a este trocito de locura previa a cada capi. :) Pues nada más, encantadas de que te saliera un rr tan larguito, nos gustan mucho :) Espero que los profesores te dejaran tiempo frente al Pc ;) Besitos y gracias por tu compañía

**Celina:** Nuestra carnavalera :) ¿Ocho azafatas de verde fosforito y violeta? xD Vaya tela :D Si tenéis foto en algún lado, pásanos las dirección por mail aunque no nos digas quién eres para no revelar tu identidad (que hay gente que no le gusta que sepan quién es en las fotos por internet) Cuando vuelva a la agencia buscaré si hay alguna compañía con las siglas TAB (la portuguesa es TAP) porque como la encuentre verás tú lo que me voy a reír. Hay una española, Spanair, cuyas siglas son JK así que imagínate cuando la vendo, me acuerdo de Rowling :D pero es que hay otra americana que es HP y otra charter europea que se llama Gandalf Airlines xD. Te encuentras de todo en el sistema de vuelos. De nuestro carnaval... Nigriv y yo nos vestimos con nuestras túnicas de Hogwarts y... bueno, la gente es un poco ignorante, todo hay que decirlo, porque nos confundieron con letradas, con juezas y no sé qué más. Imagínate la gracia. "¿Me vas a echar un hechizo o una sentencia?" nos dijo uno. Teníamos que sacar la varita para que nos reconociesen de verdad o enseñarles el escudo de las túnicas y entonces decían "Ah! de Harry Potter!". Encima, esa noche le llevé a Nigriv el último capi que había escrito y en un ratillo que estaba la cosa aburridilla, nos pusimos a leerlo. La gente nos veía vestidas así, con tanto folio en la mano, que se acercaban a preguntarnos si estábamos preparando las oposiciones. En fin, nada como en Halloween que íbamos por la calle y a la primera sabían de qué íbamos vestidas. Aunque lo mejor será en el estreno de la OdF, ahí sí que nos pondremos las túnicas a gusto (y el calor que pasaremos!) Bueno, pues nada, ya viste que Harry es poderoso, eh? Es que es el mejor :) (qué voy a decir yo, jejeje) Sobre Ron y Hermione... es cierto, apenas salen pero es que la trama está muy definida y su protagonismo ahora mismo es mínimo. Pero bueno, a ver qué ocurre más adelante. Nada más, tinerfeña. Cuidate y besitos desde la Córdoba primaveral.

**Stiby:** Mi visitante de honor en mi space, qué linda eres :) Mi musa te agradece que la felicitaras, jeje. Antes de nada decirte que tu segundo rr fue nuestro número 700! Todo un placer que hayamos llegado a esta cifra redonda tan bonita de tu mano, linda. Bueno, veo que por fin dejaste de jugar al buscaminas, eh? jajaja. No te preocupes que el rr lo interpretamos bien, con la cosa de que somos buenas liandoos xD Bueno, lo interpretamos... y nos reímos. Cuando lo lanzaste, coincidió que estábamos Nigriv y yo en el msn, y prácticamente lo leímos a la vez. Qué risas, estás como una auténtica cabra montesa xD A ver, voy a comenzar a releer que luego te escribo la biblia en verso. Eres una juerguista!! Todo el fin de semana fuera!! Y tus padres no te dicen nada? Bueno, la verdad es que te mereces un kit kat (aunque sea tan largo) después de todos los exámenes así que, que te quiten lo bailao ;) ¿Te gustaría ver a los tortolitos juntos y revueltos? jajaja, y yo también, como no xD Tranquila que no te vamos a mandar maldición alguna por el rr. Lo que parece es que nos mandas tú un Rictusempra con cada rr :D Gracias a ti hemos descubierto cómo saber si una historia mía es una copia pirata, qué bueno xD Pero y que lo digas, como no salga Harry aunque sea de refilón, no es mío, jajaja. Es que no lo puedo evitar, le adoro (careto sonrojado :D). Enhorabuena por las notas! (las buenas y las salvadas por los pelos). Si quieres nos metemos nosotras con el profesor que te ha puesto el 4.6, que a nosotras no nos conoce :D Me parece que te has hecho un poco de lío con lo del conjuro a Mahe. Dices "es importante que ella piense que es su madre y luego sea Remus el que la llame... " Eeemmm... ein? xD No, no es eso. Mahe está en trance, por decirlo de alguna forma, mientras está siendo sometida al conjuro y lo que está es evocando cierto suceso de su infancia (el suceso que te tiene tan liada porque aún no conoces ;) ). Ella escucha a su madre llamarla, gritar su nombre: eso es parte del recuerdo que está evocando. Pero al ir recobrando la consciencia, va dejando de "oír" a su madre y es a Remus a quién oye verdaderamente. ¿Va mejor la explicación? Si no, tú pregunta y ya veremos qué te decimos, jajaja. Ahora entiendo!! la aguja está en Ollivanders y la varita en el pajar! por eso no hay quien las encuentre xD Con respecto a la ecuación matemática que nos dejaste, Nigriv me dice que te diga _"es normal que HH la lie tanto porque indiscutiblemente no tiene función matemática fuera de las cabezas de sus autoras y que tampoco es simplificable por cualquier "primo" (eso va con ironía) mucho menos antes de llegar a los capítulos finales. Y que para colmo tampoco es normalizable como una de sus matrices (y se libra de que no conozca a ese tal Eulier que nos nombra y a su ecuación) Esta pirada"_ xD Yo os dejo con vuestras conversación matemática, que yo soy de letras puras, jaja. Tú apuntas el mes y año en que te leíste los libros y Nigriv apunta la fecha y la hora en la que escribe los capis xD Vaya dos, jajaja. En mi caso, yo me leí los cuatro primeros libros entre la última semana de agosto y los primeros días de septiembre del 2003, la OdF en febrero de 2004 y el Principe en febrero 2006. No lo tengo apuntado pero como lo tengo tan centrado, me acuerdo bien. ¿Al final te vas a leer el 7º en inglés? Realmente es mejor que leas sin diccionario al lado, solo consultándolo cuando haya algo que no saques por el contexto. Hoy hablando con una de mis hermanas (a la cual solo conseguimos entre mi sobrino y yo que se leyera Piedra y le costó la misma vida, así que muggle se quedó), me dijo que había visto en el periódico que el 7º salía en Julio (como si yo no lo supiese, jaja) y al explicarle que ese era en inglés, que en español todavía tarda y contarle mis razones por las que no quiero leermelo en inglés, me dijo que por qué no me lo compraba también en inglés, aunque sea solo el último libro, para poder enterarme de lo que pasa por mi misma y no por la gente y no tener que esperar tanto. Claro, en ese momento pensé que podría ser una opción pero luego pensé... imagínate que el 7º libro me decepciona como el 6º¿qué hago yo con ese libro en inglés, ahí suelto? lo reutilizo para calzar una silla del salón que se me ha quedado coja? Porque, a ver te pongo ejemplos, imagínate que por ejemplo Lupin, siendo uno de los personajes a los que más cariño tengo, muere (y viendo lo que pasó con Sirius, la muerte de Lupin serían dos líneas. Aunque... no sé qué es peor, si que muera o que siga vivo y se case con Tonks (careto con intenso dolor de estómago)); que Snape termine siendo un asqueroso maldito traidor asesino (con lo que desaparecería de un plumazo el toque misterioso, intrigante y sugerente que tanto me atrae por el hecho de que fuera un espía doble con aspecto de ser malo pero el fondo estar corriendo un gran riesgo por pertenecer al lado correcto. Algo así como Kirtash, jajajaj); que Malfoy sea otra vez un protagonista importante de la trama (aaargh, qué horror! quemo el libro directamente); que vuelvan Harry y Ginny (quemo el libro por segunda vez hasta que quede solo polvo). Y te seguiría poniendo ejemplos. Entonces, esa duda o temor (por llamarlo de alguna forma) en cuanto a que me vaya a gustar con seguridad, porque tiene muchos componentes que me hacen dudar de que pueda ser así, hace que el comprarlo en inglés no sea realmente factible. En español es diferente: no voy a dejar coja la colección y saber quiero saber qué pasa pero... sería comprar solo un libro concreto que quiero tener. Pero por ansias, comprarlo en inglés y encima sin haberlo hecho con ninguno de los anteriores... Vamos, es que me llego a comprar el 6º en inglés y... puff, si no lo he releído en español, imagínate dónde se hubiera quedado el original. En fin, que a saber qué pasará de aquí a esa fecha (te imaginas que me vuelva muy muggle y no quiera saber nada más de HP? xD Uy, toco madera que la vida da muchas vueltas!) Sigo que me enrollo!!! y tú ya has vuelto de la partida del buscaminas xD He estado echando un vistazo y me dejaste rr en el mini de "La última noche", aah, qué recuerdos escribiéndolo :) Qué bueno cuando dices que Nigriv en aquel tiempo ni siquiera existía xD ¿Tú por dónde llegaste a nosotras? de eso no me acuerdo. Hazme un Orientame a tu "enganchada" a las Guilmains ;P Madre mía, qué largo, y aún no he empezado a responderte sobre el capi, jajajja. Ya voy con eso: Sí!! pensaste aunque fuera por un momento que podía ser Lupin!:D Cuando Nigriv leyó este capi la primera vez, también lo creyó, jeje. Y tú piensa, Snape diciendole a Lupin que si puede acompañarle... qué horror!! ni en mis peores pesadillas! xD ¿Ex novio Snape? jajajaj, qué raro suena eso. Técnicamente no fueron novios aunque había algo entre ellos cuando eran jovencitos. Yo creo que no es que Snape no se haya querido dar cuenta de lo que Mahe quiere a Harry. Sí lo sabe pero no lo quiere reconocer. Ya sabes, Harry no es santo de su devoción precisamente. Le tolera precisamente por lo que significa para ella pero poco más. ¿Cómo que "esta claro que cuando vuelva (en este capi segurísimo) lo primero que hará sera besar a Mahe."? Harry volvió el capi anterior!! xDDD Sí que estás despistada, jajaja. Y por supuesto que lo primero que hizo fue besarla, ains, esa salida del espejo... me encanta :) El casi beso entre Snape y Virginia, uff, lo que le gusta a una que yo me sé, jeje. Mahe interrumpe el beso (sin querer, eso sí, aunque seguro que lo hubiera hecho a posta de saber que estaba ocurriendo), entra cuando menos lo esperas de golpe en los despachos... (en UP tenía a su madre amargada). Que incordio de chica, no? Incordio por no decir otra cosa, jajajjaa. Si no se hubieran visto interrumpidos... oooh, qué beso se hubieran dado! tipo beso como aquel de UP en el que estaban en el pasillo con Harry y Mahe bajo la capa (ahora me dirás "Ein? qué beso? eso de cuándo es? xD) Tienes razón, Virginia está un poco (bastante) desconcertada con toda esta situación. A ver si se decide ya entre lobo o murcielago (al fin y al cabo, los dos muerden, jajaja) Los consejos de Lily... el de Virginia te desconcierta tanto como a ella misma, jejeje. Y el de Mahe te confunde xD Bueno, a ver, el de Virginia está claro que es para que decida a quién quiere de verdad o... será otro tipo de camino a elegir que no tiene nada que ver con estos dos hombres?... quién sabe ;) y el de Mahe, no solo es por el corazón compartido con Harry. Lily le dice que "eso es algo que siempre os dará fuerza… sobre todo en los momentos en los que las cosas no vayan bien". Se lo he comentado a Crazy Angeel antes: Lily, como espíritu, sabe lo que le pasa a los que tiene allí delante del espejo y por supuesto, sabe lo que le está pasando a Mahe. Recuerda que la chica está bloqueando todos sus males presagios y sensaciones de lo que le está ocurriendo para que Harry no lo sienta y se preocupe. Por eso Lily le dice que compartir el corazón (y por extensión, los pensamientos, los problemas, etc) le dará fuerzas en los momentos (como ahora) en que las cosas no le van bien. Ella entiende lo que le ha querido decir pero por no preocupar a Harry, no le hace caso a Lily y por eso, vuelve a bloquear cuando se da cuenta de que ella sí la ha pillado. Espero haberme explicado que ya me está entrando sueño, jeje. Y Sirius y su beso, jajaja, buenas descripciones de como podría haber sido :D Se fueron juntos a la lechucería... quién sabe lo que pasó, jejeje. ¿Sería este el otro camino a elegir del que hablaba Lily? (jajajjaa, yo aquí para liarte más xD) No, pero por lo pronto, en mente, solo fue un beso en la mejilla. No me imagino a Virginia con Sirius en otro plan. Y lo que me reí con tu párrafo final, el comentario a la conversación entre Harry y Mahe. ¿Pero qué has pensado que se decían, chiquilla? jajajjaja, me hiciste pensar muy heineken con eso de "estaba bastante claro cual iba a ser su deseo después de tanto tiempo. Pero de todas formas es una forma genial de indicarlo" xDD Aclárame porque si no me quedo pensando que creías que vieron en Oesed el deseo de... eeeemmm... eso, jajaja. Qué gracia, eres genial :D Bueeeeno, pues ya se acabó el rr y mi nueva biblia. De verdad que me lo paso (lo pasamos, porque me consta por parte de Nigriv) genial leyendo tus locuras. Me alegro un montón que te diera tiempo a lanzarlo. Es ver que es tuyo y ya sé que voy a pasar un buen rato y me vas a hacer sonreír (y reír!) Y eso es muy bonito. Bueno, pues nada más, guapetona. Sigue compaginando ecuaciones, buscaminas, lectura y rr ;). Cuídate mucho y nos vemos por algún lado de la red ;) Muchos besos, linda.

**yo xD:** Anda... un nuevo lector con nick extraño? alguien que se ha quitado por fin la capa de invisibilidad? o simplemente... alguien que está tan loco como por ejemplo... no sé... Stiby? Por Merlín y todos los brujos antiguos!! Estás como una cabra! xDDD Estaba abriendo el perfil para ver si me pongo con el disclaimer (te puedes creer que es domingo,15.29 horas, y aún no lo tengo escrito y subo dentro de un rato?) cuando he visto que había rr y he pensado "Uy, por poco se queda fuera de este capi". Y al abrir la página, veo lo del "yo xD" y empiezo a leer sin pensar que quizá esté firmado más abajo. Por un momento he pensado que podía ser Dum con sus historias; una línea más abajo cambié radicalmente de pensamiento y pensé que podría ser alguien que posteaba pero por meterse con nosotras porque eso del "yo xD" me medio mosqueó; y de pronto, cuando veo lo de los ansiosos... jajajaja, no puede ser que seas tú! No tienes buscaminas hoy? xDD Pero si hoy hacen los 20 días! A ver si he contado mal con esto de que no quería mirar el mes de marzo, espera... (cojo el calendario)... que no!! que he contado bien! que toca hoy! La ansiosa eres tú! jajajaja, que loca estás, chiquita, pero me encanta. :D Tú tranqui, que a lo largo de la tarde estará subido. Voy a ver si me pongo con el disclaimer de una vez, ya que se me ha ocurrido algo. Así que esta noche o cuando te pongas, leerás. Muchos besos, loca! Y cuidado si ves a alguien con una camisa blanca con correas en las manos porque seguramente irá a por ti. :D Editado a las 17.05: Acabo de terminar el disclaimer!! Repaso todo y subo :D

**--Andromeda HP-- :** Hola! Me alegra verte merodeando por aquí (ya mismo nos alcanzas, que el capi 65 está ahí al lado). Espero que te haya gustado lo que te has encontrado con respecto al velo y Oesed. Ya habrás visto que Harry ha regresado, al igual que Sirius, y que Mahe ya está feliz. Ojalá el colegio te deje tiempo libre para poder seguir viendote por aquí. Besitos!

**Sandino Nieto**: Espero que te llegara la respuesta a tu privado. (Sandino nos preguntaba cuándo íbamos a subir más capis) Ya sabes lo que te dije, subimos cada 20 días. Coméntanos qué te parece la historia, desde cuándo nos sigues, si te leíste MA y UP... date a conocer ;)

**Saiyury11:** También enviaste privado y espero que también te llegara a ti la respuesta de Nigriv. En este caso te saludo yo desde aquí. Nos dejaste un poco dudosas en cuanto a si habías leído MA y UP porque decías que llevabas 20 días leyendo pero...HH? has empezado por aquí? Ya viste lo que te contestó Nigriv. Vuelve para contarnos qué tal va la lectura ;)

El capi anterior se me pasó pero lo hago ahora porque comenté que lo haría mientras subiese esta tanda de capis y mantengo mi palabra: sigo invocando a **Dum **y **Marc** para que regresen!! Chicos!! dónde estáis!! Marc entre universidad y novia, y Dum con su trabajo... pero volved!! que os echamos de menos!

También saludo esta vez a** Missi**, que ya me dijo que no ha abandonado si no que lee bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Le dije que la saludaría en este capi así que... hola alma!.:)

Y también voy a saludar hoy a muuuucha gente: 0Snuffles0, Aine Wen, Alexis Isilme, Alya Riddle, Amny-Saga ex Ignis-, Amon Black, Anacahona, AteneaRiddle, athe-grint, Aziar Black, benjasast, Caliope Halliwell, Ceci87, Cerberuxs, cirecris, cote245, CristineEvans7, Daiu y Daf, DarkDemian, DrAcOeYeS, Drake Angel, dreamer-angelgirl, Eilidh Patrice, Eva Vidal, fagnoletti, fd-potter, Gran Patronus, harry black potter gryffindor, Hermiwg, JACKIIE, Jareth74, jarlaxe-Bregan, joysherm, kimita-potter, Klau Potter, Kumiko 1906, Layn, linkillo, LoreLoveSakura, Mappy, marrilma, Merle Burbridge, milo-23, Moze.MalfoyBlack.986, munirae, Nachita, Nath Solitude, Parotida, platudo, sakumino, TachiFk, Tere Potter, TomBlacK15, valencianoh, Verity-Black,Victor Zarzo, Zerom Assasin, Aranel-Riddle, Barby-Black, Damas de la Oscuridad, Demona 0, kamesita, kasi4995, Laura P.E., llunaa, lord drako, naexass, Shadir, zalamandra

Y quiénes son todas estas personas? algunos de los usuarios (he quitado los que habéis dejado rr en este capi o sé que ha leído) que nos tienen entre sus favoritos y/o alertas pero que a excepción de unos cuantos, compraron unas capas de invisibilidad tan estupendas que no hay quien les vea el pelo (nótese la ironía. :P ) Un saludo a todos ellos aunque muchos ni siquiera lo verán porque desaparecieron del todo. Si tú (sí tú, no mires para atrás que te estoy señalando a tí) te ves en esta lista... qué tal si nos saludas de vuelta y nos dices si te está gustando la historia? ;) Pero si no te ves porque no nos tienes en favoritos o alerta pero nos sigues, también estaremos encantadas de recibir tu saludo, por supuestísimo! La insistencia porque nos saludéis (y de paso nos comentéis si sobre la historia, obviamente, que estamos para eso :P) es simplemente para conocer quién nos lee, no hay más vuelta de hoja, porque no os imaginais como suben y suben los stats de los capis pero... gracias a quién? Solo sabemos de unos pocos. Nos gusta agradecer la lectura a un nombre concreto, no al aire invisible. En fin, dejo ya tanta charla, que yo soy más calladita aunque no lo parezca, y pasamos al capi, os parece? Recordad: Harry y Sirius ya han regresado del velo. Qué nuevo lío les habremos preparado ahora? Pues lee y te enteras!:D

* * *

**Capítulo 69: Una posible opción **

(Por Mahe)

Cerrada. No podía creerlo pero llevaba más de diez minutos tratando de abrir aquella condenada puerta y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: cerrada. Su mosqueo iba en aumento al no entender el motivo, solo sabía que quería abrir y entrar en la estancia de una vez por todas pero por más que lanzaba el hechizo, parecía como si estuviese inmunizada.

-¡Será posible! –murmuró.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? No se abre.

-¿No me digas? No me había dado cuenta -contestó sarcástico mirándola de soslayo pero volvió su mirada hacia la puerta, entrecerró los ojos como si emplease la mayor concentración posible en el hechizo y apuntó de nuevo con su varita pronunciando sin alzar mucho la voz- ¡Alohomora!

Las chispas salieron de la encantada impactando en el pestillo pero éste solo volvió a resplandecer como las cientos de veces que lo había intentado antes sin conseguir abrirlo.

-Seguramente, una vez que Sirius y Harry volvieron del velo decidieron cerrar la sala por algún motivo –comentó Nora mientras trataba de mantener la capa de invisibilidad bien puesta ocultándoles a los dos ya que con los movimientos inquietos de Mark, se estaba deslizando.

-O lo mismo ha sido Mahe para que a Harry no se le ocurra meterse otra vez en el espejo –repuso el chico cada vez más irritado.

-Pobrecita, que lo ha pasado muy mal –le regañó golpeándole en el brazo. Mark musitó _"Ya lo sé"_ pero siguió más pendiente de la puerta que de la conversación. De pronto, se giró hacia Nora.

-¡Inténtalo tú! –exclamó exasperado- Intenta abrir tú la puerta.

-Pero Mark…

-Por favor, inténtalo –le rogó imitando un puchero como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de echarse a llorar. Nora puso los ojos en blanco resoplando y, sacando su varita, apuntó hacia la puerta.

-Alohomora –pronunció con desgana.

-¡Pero ponle más entusiasmo!

-¡Alohomora! –repitió con voz cantarina sabiendo que así solo conseguiría exaltar más los nervios de su amigo. El efecto sobre la puerta fue nulo y Mark se echó las manos a la cabeza tirándose de su rubio cabello.

-Argh¡esto no sirve!

Y sin que le diera tiempo a Nora para que reaccionase, salió de debajo de la capa acercándose a la puerta.

-¡Mark! –exclamó intentando no levantar la voz- ¿Qué haces?.¡Estás loco!.¡Ven aquí!.¡Te pueden ver!.¡Mark!

El muchacho hacía caso omiso de la petición de su amiga mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Se agachó fijándose bien en el pestillo cerrado y lo examinó a pesar de la escasa luz de las antorchas del corredor y de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Nora, aún debajo de la capa, se situó a su lado izquierdo para asegurarse de que le oía.

-Mark, por favor¡métete debajo de la capa! –siguió insistiéndole- Como te vea alguien¡te la vas a ganar!

Pero el chico seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la muchacha. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara y se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato, haciendo muecas con la boca, propias de estar pensando detenidamente qué podría hacer para abrir la puerta de la sala. Entonces, se incorporó sin dejar de mirar la entrada y Nora respiró aliviada pensando que ya habría desistido y se marcharían pero…

-Si no es con magia, será a lo muggle pero que abro esta puerta, la abro. ¡Vaya que sí! Como que me llamo Mark…

-¡Evans!

El chico se giró asustado al escuchar su apellido y apretó los puños al ver quién le había descubierto. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando la regañina que sabía le caería encima por estar levantado a deshora merodeando por los pasillos pero hasta que no transcurrieron unos segundos, no siguió hablando la persona que le interpelaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo aquí, Evans? Y… no diga que nada porque obviamente, no es lugar ni hora para usted. -el chico le mantuvo la mirada pero no dijo palabra. De todas formas, no tenía con qué defenderse porque estaba en todo su derecho de reprenderle, pudiendo ver en sus ojos que lo estaba disfrutando. El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras Mark sentía claramente como casi le taladraba con la mirada fija en sus ojos para poco a poco, ver como una mueca parecida a una sonrisa irónica se perfilaba en sus labios. No comprendía su actitud ni que estaría pasando por su cabeza pero repentinamente, observó como comenzaba a acercarse con sigilo haciendo que el chico echase inquieto un paso hacia atrás dando con la puerta en su espalda. Frunció el ceño sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante aquel silencioso "acoso" pero instintivamente se irguió no dejando que le intimidase ni su mirada, ni su proximidad, ni sus comentarios.

-¿Cuántos puntos me descontará? –preguntó con voz seria aparentando tranquilidad. El intento del chico por zanjar aquella situación, solo hizo que la inicial sonrisa irónica de su captor se terminase de abrir en su rostro.

-Puntos no, castigo… y de la mano de su jefe de casa, señor Evans –anunció sonriente haciendo que a Mark se le cortase la respiración- Será todo un placer poder hacerle una visita a estas horas… seguro que le encantará recibirle.

El chico miró furtivamente hacia su derecha, hacia donde Nora debía mantenerse en silencio e invisible, y comenzó a andar obligado por una sonriente Florence que le cogía del brazo dirigiéndole hacia las escaleras.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Trató de seguirles bajando por las escaleras lo más rápido que podía para poder alcanzarles antes de que llegaran a las mazmorras e irremediablemente entraran sin poder hacerlo tras ellos. Si no fuera porque el parentesco era por parte de Lily y ella siempre había sido más responsable que James, podría decirse que aquella afición a meterse en líos, quebrantar las normas y levantarse de noche para merodear debía ser algo genético. Sin duda, la capa de invisibilidad alentaba a aquellas escapadas más de lo que debería pero también debía contar la suerte de que le pillaran o no. Y en este caso, había sido demasiado imprudente saliendo de debajo de ella consiguiendo que le descubriesen. Al llegar al cuarto piso, recordó al pasar por el tapiz de Iginio el Mudo Sonriente que podría deslizarse desde allí hasta la segunda planta de forma que seguramente les adelantaría. Sin dudarlo un segundo, abrió el tapiz y se lanzó por la oscura pendiente. Justo al caer, no frenó bien, y rodó por el suelo hasta darse con la pared pero rápidamente se puso en pie con buenos reflejos. En seguida, escuchó voces y supo que Florence y Mark se aproximaban así que se escondió para dejarles pasar sin que le vieran.

-...no entiendo cómo has podido llegar hasta la 6ª planta sin que te vea, Evans.

Comentaba Florence mientras seguía sujetando el brazo del muchacho que se mantenía en silencio sin satisfacer la curiosidad de la mujer. Justo cuando pasaron por donde se había escondido, salió tras ellos sorprendiéndoles.

-¡Profesora!

Florence y Mark se giraron al escuchar la voz. Ella enarcó las cejas mostrando en su rostro una inicial expresión de sorpresa desagradable que transformó en seguida en una aparente amabilidad e inocencia decorada con su siempre coqueta sonrisa. Mark, por su parte, resopló aliviado esperando que su camino de regreso a su casa no siguiese acompañado por la profesora de Encantamientos gracias a tan inesperada intervención.

-Señor, buenas noches -saludó educadamente. Harry devolvió el saludo con un leve gesto de cabeza y miró a Mark unos segundos para devolver la mirada a De la Croix.

-¿Qué ocurre?.¿Qué hace con el señor Evans a estas horas?

Florence miró a su presa y esbozando una cínica sonrisa, explicó.

-Le he descubierto rondando por los pasillos a deshora.

-¿Dónde estaba? -preguntó Harry mirando de nuevo a su primo con expresión seria. El chico sintió por un momento que no había llegado su salvador de aquella captura si no un cazador más y bajó la mirada- Señor Evans, le pregunto a usted.

-En la 6ª planta, señor -terminó respondiendo tímidamente. No era la primera vez que Harry le regañaba por haber roto alguna norma: en la salida a Hogsmeade se lo dejó muy claro aunque al final todo había sido una "broma" pero parecía que está vez iba en serio. Su comportamiento estaba siendo demasiado austero y seco. Harry alzó las cejas al escuchar su respuesta y miró de nuevo a Florence al escucharla hablar.

-Me disponía a llevarlo ante su jefe de casa.

-Yo me encargaré de su castigo -dijo de pronto Harry haciendo que Mark alzase de nuevo la cabeza velozmente. Por muy enfadado que estuviera el joven profesor, prefería un castigo de él antes que de Snape. Pero De la Croix no parecía pensar lo mismo y tras unos segundos, volvió a sonreír.

-Perdone señor Potter, pero... creo que tratándose de Evans, el profesor Snape será más… indicado para imponerle el castigo correspondiente.

El comentario fue tan delicadamente peligroso que Mark apretó los labios queriendo desaparecer de allí si hubiera podido, cuando vio como Harry entrecerraba los ojos y daba un paso hacia la profesora que mantenía su sonrisa en sus labios.

-Señora De la Croix -comenzó a decir haciendo que Florence mostrase un ligero desagrado al llamarla "señora" y no "señorita", dejando la sonrisa en mueca- ¿Está insinuando algo? -la mujer fue a contestar pero Harry siguió hablando interrumpiéndola- ¿Acaso insinúa que porque el señor Evans es familiar mío, lo trato de diferente forma con respecto a cualquier otro alumno?

-Yo no he dicho...

-¿Está diciéndome que tengo preferencias?

-Yo no…

-¿Está sugiriendo que no soy objetivo en mi trabajo o que mis castigos no son correctos?

-¡No señor! –exclamó aparentemente exasperada pero trató de corregir su compostura lo más rápido que pudo- Me ha malinterpretado, en ningún momento he querido insinuar algo así –se defendió con una aparente muestra de ofensa por las acusaciones de Harry mientras éste le miraba realmente serio _"Por supuesto que tienes preferencias, Gryffindor. Eres solo un crío que se ha encontrado con el mundo en sus manos"_ –. Solo quería decir que… es una tontería molestarle en imponer un simple castigo a un alumno cuando lo puede hacer el jefe de casa ya que… -clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Harry y le miró fijamente cambiando el tono de su voz a otro sospechosamente sugerente-… seguro que usted deber tener cosas mucho más… importantes que hacer ¿verdad?

Harry volvió a entrecerrar los ojos sin desviar la mirada tratando de descifrar el comentario tan ambiguo de la profesora, el cual podía significar todo o nada. Tras unos segundos de silencio que sobre todo a Mark se le hicieron eternos porque se vio nuevamente en manos de Snape, Harry le contestó.

-Es cierto que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer como… asegurarme que los profesores que trabajan bajo mis órdenes desempeñan sus funciones correctamente –Florence entornó los ojos ligeramente- Pero igual de importante considero el enseñar a los alumnos que tengo bajo 'mi' responsabilidad –pronunció el posesivo con intención- el comportamiento que deben tener en la escuela y si es mediante un castigo por haber quebrantado las normas, así será. Sea quien sea. –la mujer resopló disimuladamente _"¡Ja! El que siempre ha roto las normas, ahora quiere hacerlas cumplir"_ pensó rabiosamente viendo que era mejor no seguir replicando. Harry terminó tajante- Yo me encargaré del señor Evans.

Miró a Mark que a su vez echó una mirada de reojo a Florence y se separó de ella para situarse junto a Harry. La mujer suspiró de nuevo profundamente e inclinando la cabeza en conformidad obligada, volvió a mostrar una sonrisa.

-Está bien, señor. Buenas noches.

En cuanto Florence se giró, Mark abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviese callado unos instantes más. En el momento en que se aseguró de que Florence ya no podía oírles ni verles al fondo del corredor, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Vamos a mi despacho.

Pocos minutos después llegaban al despacho de Harry y éste manteniendo la puerta abierta, hizo pasar a un Mark temeroso al no saber bien qué le deparaban los siguientes segundos. Había visto a Harry tan molesto y enfadado como nunca antes lo vio y temió que de esta no se libraba. De hecho, estaba sumamente sorprendido de cómo había hablado a la profesora con lo que esperaba que con él no fuera a ser mucho más suave. El joven subdirector se acercó a su mesa y se giró apoyándose para sentarse en ella, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras observaba fijamente a su primo que no se había apartado de la puerta ya cerrada. El chico carraspeó y miró tímidamente al serio profesor.

-¿Me… me vas a castigar esta vez? –preguntó esperando el rotundo sí de Harry. Pero éste tardó en contestar varios segundos como si valorase la situación ocurrida. Mark vio como comenzaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa antes de responderle.

-No, no te voy a castigar –terminó diciendo haciendo que Mark resoplara con fuerza y por fin se acercara a él.

-¡Siempre me engañas! –exclamó sintiendo un gran alivio y añadió con su eterna pícara sonrisa- Pero ha sido genial, has puesto en su sitio a De la Croix

-No me cae bien. No sé si estaré influenciado por Mahe y Virginia pero… tiene algo que me incomoda –confesó el joven.

-Es un poco rara, sí, como si tuviese dos caras: te muestra una pero está pensando todo lo contrario –Harry afirmó sus palabras con un asentimiento de cabeza- Pero en algo sí que tiene razón: tienes preferencias con los alumnos.

El joven soltó una carcajada y guiñándole, le confirmó.

-Sí, pero solo contigo y… tres o cuatro más –volvió a reír- Pero mejor que crea que te tomo en serio porque lo que no le voy a consentir es que piense que no soy responsable con el resto de mi trabajo –Mark sonrió cómplice pero al poner Harry una mano sobre su hombro mostrándose un poco más serio, él también borró la sonrisa de su rostro- Mira Mark, sé que cuando te regalé la capa ponía una bomba de relojería en tus manos y… no me arrepiento porque sé lo que se disfruta con ella. Pero ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que tengas cuidado?

-Ya lo sé y ¡lo siento! Intentaré ser más prudente la próxima vez. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tendré que creerte. Y ahora contéstame algo¿se puede saber qué hacías tratando de abrir la puerta de la sala de Oesed?

Mark frunció el ceño sin comprender cómo sabía su primo lo que había estado haciendo minutos antes pero en seguida reaccionó.

-¿Tú también estabas allí con tu capa? –Harry negó con la cabeza y Mark se extrañó más aún- Entonces¿cómo sabes…?

Un débil carraspeo sonó a su izquierda y ambos chicos miraron hacia el lugar, Harry sonriendo y Mark más confundido aún: el rojizo cabello de Nora fue apareciendo ante la vista conforme se despojaba de la capa de invisibilidad. Mark alzó el dedo índice comenzando a señalar a uno y otra alternativamente mientras la explicación se abría paso en su mente.

-¿Tú… –dijo por fin deteniendo su dedo señalando a Nora- le has avisado?

-Claro, tonto. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Florence te llevara con Snape? –respondió satisfecha de haber sido la original liberadora de su castigo- Por la hora que era, tenía bastantes posibilidades de encontrar a Harry en la Torre así que subí corriendo a avisarle de lo que ocurría. No te imaginas lo rápido que ordenaba mentalmente la escaleras conforme íbamos bajando -expresó entusiasmada mirando al joven que se echó a reír- Y bajar por el pasadizo de la cuarta planta ¡ha sido genial! Perdona que chocara contigo haciéndote caer.

-No te preocupes –le quitó importancia. Regresó su mirada a Mark e insistió- No me has contestado qué hacías allí.

-Oh, nada… ¿por qué tenéis la puerta cerrada? –preguntó intentando no tener que contestar a la insistencia de Harry.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

Mark bajó la mirada un poco, sintiendo que se ruborizaba ligeramente y murmuró al ver que no podía evitar contestar.

-Quería… quería ver a tus padres y que Nora les conociera también.

El desconcierto en el rostro de Harry fue totalmente visible sin saber si había entendido bien.

-¿Cómo?

Mark alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su primo y trató de explicarle.

-Que quería ver a tus padres. –repitió, tomó aire y continuó- Es que…Harry, me fascinó que pudierais verles y hablar con ellos cuando salisteis del espejo –expresó entusiasmado. El brillo en sus ojos azules revelaban lo emocionado que se sentía solo con pensar en la posibilidad de situarse frente a Oesed y poder ver también a Lily y James- Y bueno, pensé que quizá yo también podría verles y saludarles.

El previo desconcierto de Harry pasó a sorpresa y de ahí a la ternura que le infundaba aquella situación.

-Mark, Oesed es un espejo, no una ventana a la que puedan asomarse.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero es que… saber que podría ver a tus padres y hablar con ellos, con Lily… –suspiró sintiendo como volvía a ruborizarse al ir dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo absurda que le sonaba ahora su idea- No sé, pensé que como era un deseo, quizá Oesed me lo mostraría.

Harry se quedó mirando a su primo enternecido: podía llegar a ser tan pícaro y travieso como entrañable y sintió como realmente el afecto y cariño que le tenía sobrepasaba los límites de una simple relación de primos.

-Aquello fue un deseo de Sirius para que les viéramos pero… si tu deseo es tan profundo, quizá puedas verlo tú también, sí.

-Entonces no dudes que volveré a acercarme a la sala –contestó con total convencimiento- Eso sí, si vuelves a abrirla ¿por qué la habéis cerrado?

La expresión de Harry cambió totalmente, perfilándose de pronto más tensa y se incorporó levantándose de la mesa.

-Porque es mejor que esté cerrada.

-Pero ¿por qué? –insistió haciendo que Harry se incomodase mirando furtivamente a Nora- Si casi nadie sabe que ahí está el espejo.

-Ya, pero en esa sala puede llegar a concentrarse mucha magia y es mejor que no entre nadie. –contestó Harry lanzándole una mirada a Mark que claramente el chico no entendía. Nora se limitaba a escucharles sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

-¿Pero quién va a entrar? Los que merodeamos por la noche y… ¡oh! –exclamó de pronto al captar por fin el significado de la mirada de Harry en combinación con sus palabras _"Está hablando de la persona que nos ataca y cree que Nora no sabe nada"_ pensó- Claro, sí, eeemm… tienes razón. Es mejor que esté cerrada para que nadie entre… por si acaso.

Harry carraspeó y sin decir más palabras, y esperando que Mark tampoco hablase más del tema en presencia de Nora, bordeó su mesa situándose delante de su silla. Pasó una mano sin rozar el cajón del escritorio y éste se abrió con un chasquido para seguidamente sacar de él un pergamino amarillento que dejó sobre la mesa. Tomó su varita del interior de su túnica y apuntó pronunciando el conjuro _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ El pergamino se extendió poco a poco, abriéndose sobre la mesa y comenzando a dibujar líneas, puntos y pequeños letreros que definían las formas del castillo y las personas que a esa hora estaban rondando sus pasillos. Repasando con el dedo la superficie, vio como el cartelito correspondiente a Florence De la Croix estaba en la primera planta así que volviendo a darle un golpecito con su encantada y tras el _"Travesura realizada"_, miró a Mark y Nora.

-Venga, es tarde. Mark, tú vete con la capa, mejor que Florence no te vea otra vez. Y tú Nora, vente conmigo.

La chica entregó a su amigo la capa de invisibilidad mientras éste le susurraba guiñándole un ojo y mostrándole su sonrisa más encantadora _"Gracias… por todo"_ Nora bajó un poco la cabeza azorada mordiéndose el labio sonriente y finalmente los tres se acercaron a la puerta. Listos para salir, antes de que Mark terminase de cubrirse con la mágica tela, miró a su primo.

-Harry ¿crees que de verdad podría ver a Lily?

El joven suspiró profundamente sin poder evitar una nueva sonrisa y alzando la mano, revolvió afectuosamente el cabello de su primo.

-Con la intensidad con la que lo estás deseando, estoy seguro de que ella misma sería la que desearía aparecer para poder conocerte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaban llegando a la quinta planta y no había vuelto a abrir la boca desde que salieron del despacho: ni un solo comentario, ni una sola palabra…nada. No le miraba directamente pero las veces que le había mirado de reojo, le había observado tan serio como cuando le vio increpando a Florence por sus insinuaciones. Pero la seriedad que mostraba su rostro en esos momentos no era la propia de estar enfadado u ofendido: era por estar preocupado. No se atrevía a romper el hielo e interrumpir sus pensamientos, interesándose en lo que por su mente estuviera pasando. No quería molestarle o que pensara que era una curiosa. Pero para ella, Harry era alguien muy especial, le apreciaba tanto como a Mahe, y verle así solo conseguía intranquilizarla, deseando que estuviera en su mano la solución a lo que le mortificase. Aguantó callada siete escalones más pero no pudo resistir su silencio, así que se lanzó.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico la miró como si en ese momento fuera consciente de que no andaba solo por los pasillos y trató de sonreírle.

-Bien, no te preocupes.

-Es que estás demasiado callado. ¿Estás preocupado?

Harry suspiró observando que la mirada de Nora reflejaba el desasosiego que realmente estaba sintiendo e intentó quitarle importancia para no intranquilizarla.

-Bueno, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y le estoy dando muchas vueltas… pero no pasa nada –sonrió repitiéndole- No te preocupes.

Nora bajó la cabeza durante unos instantes sin saber si insistirle o no porque, claramente Harry no estaba por la labor de continuar hablando. Pero la inquietud le quemaba por dentro si se quedaba callada.

-Harry, yo… ¿podría ayudarte en algo? No me gusta verte así.

Volvió a mirarla haciéndole esbozar otra sonrisa y se sintió tan enternecido como con Mark y su explicación en el despacho de por qué quería volver ante Oesed. Si alguna vez hubiese tenido dudas sobre aceptar el puesto de profesor, el estar a diario en contacto con personas como Mark y Nora haría que cualquier incertidumbre se evaporase por completo. Eran jóvenes puros de corazón y de sentimientos y, aunque quizá la amistad que les unía podría hacerles ver con mejores ojos, sabía bien que su opinión era compartida incluso por aquellos profesores que solo los consideraban alumnos y no amigos. La chica no le quitaba ojo, esperando una respuesta pero Harry negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Nora pero… no puedes ayudarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -resopló tratando de encontrar una respuesta convincente-… son problemas algo complicados que debemos resolver los profesores.

-Pero ¿por qué? –repitió ansiosa- Yo soy alumna, estoy todo el día en contacto con mis compañeros. Me puede ser más fácil que a vosotros el…

Apretó los labios al darse cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo que debía. Harry se detuvo en seco mirándola fijamente con un total desconcierto mezclado con recelo en su mirada.

-¿Qué puede serte más fácil que a nosotros, Nora? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta. La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar por sus ganas de prestar ayuda y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo sin comprometer más de lo que debía. Tomó aire y murmuró tímidamente.

-Encontrar lo que buscáis.

Harry resopló con fuerza negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te ha contado Mark? –preguntó observando como Nora se retorcía las manos nerviosa. Sabía que podía ocurrir pero confiaba en que la prudencia de su primo hubiera sido lo suficientemente poderosa como para no decirle nada a la joven. Ella le miró azorada y sin salirle la voz del cuerpo respondió.

-Todo.

-¿Me concretas un poco que es "todo"? –inquirió sin levantar el tono de voz pero sintiendo como se exacerbaba por momentos ante la situación. Si realmente le había contado todo, Mark era la persona más pícara y tierna del mundo pero también la más imprudente.

-Todo es… todo: quién es él, quién eres tú, que necesitáis reunir a los cuatro herederos… –se detuvo y Harry cerró los ojos pero al escucharla seguir hablando los abrió repentinamente- Lo del libro, lo del ataque, lo del techo…

-Por Merlín¡mejor hubiera sido preguntar qué no te ha contado!

-¡Pero no le regañes, Harry! –le imploró con palabras pero más con la mirada temerosa- Es normal que quisiera contarme algo así, compréndelo –trató de explicarle- Sé que ha sido una imprudencia por su parte pero ¡es que él es así de impulsivo! No le regañes, no te enfades con él… ni conmigo –le rogó apenada. Harry le miró en silencio durante unos segundos eternos.

-No sé de qué me extraño –dijo finalmente- Lo raro sería que no te hubiera contado nada. Pero tienes que comprender que no ha hecho bien en decírtelo porque aunque tú eres más sensata que él y, estoy seguro de que si hubiera sido al contrario, no hubieras dicho nada...

-Eso es verdad... -murmuró con un tono de voz que sonó triste.

-...cuando te juntas con él eres también un peligro. –Nora sonrió levemente al comentario al tiempo que veía como los ojos de Harry brillaban empezando a sonreír- Me recordáis a mis padres: mi padre siempre metiéndose en líos y mi madre con él pero dándole el toque de responsabilidad que le hacía falta.

Nora amplió su sonrisa suspirando profundamente.

-No me esperaba una comparación así pero me encanta –confesó tímidamente. Harry echó el brazo por sus hombros y continuaron andando hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Justo cuando llegaba a la casa Slytherin se detuvo observándolo al verle frente a la puerta: estaba muy quieto, parecía dormido pero como siempre, la sonrisa burlona no desaparecía de su rostro. Peeves se mantenía cabeza abajo cayéndole la gorguera de su transparente camisa sobre la nariz y a cada ronquido y posterior resoplido, el cuello de la prenda se movía ondulante mostrando su feo rostro. Trató de acercarse sin hacer ruido para que no se percatase de su presencia pero se detuvo un instante, asomando una malévola sonrisa en sus labios: la idea resultaba tentadora. Decidido a hacerlo, Mark se situó frente al poltergeist y carraspeando disimuladamente comenzó a llamarlo con voz grave.

-Peeves¡Peeves!

El ser abrió un ojo mirando de un lado a otro pero lo volvió a cerrar cruzando brazos y piernas como nueva postura para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Peeves! -llamó un poco más alto pero con voz más grave aún- ¡Despierta!

El poltergeist abrió de nuevo los ojos frunciendo el ceño y tras parpadear unos instantes, se giró situándose en posición normal.

-¿Barón?

Mark tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar que le escuchara reír pero aguantando como pudo, contestó tras unos segundos.

-Sí, Peeves, soy el Barón Sanguinario –el ser entrecerró los ojos mostrando una ligera duda de que realmente le hablase el fantasma y Mark se dio cuenta- ¿Es que acaso no me reconoces, pequeño insecto transparente?

-¡Sí, sí! –respondió entonces con un tono de voz más temeroso, ya convencido de que era el propio Barón el que le hablaba- Pero… ¿por qué no os veo, señor?

-Porque… -Mark pensó durante unos instantes qué decirle-…porque estoy enfadado y no quiero que me veas.

-¿Enfadado, señor?

-Sí, me han ofendido y ¡¡¡estoy terriblemente enfadado!!!

Sentía un calor sofocante debajo de la capa aguantando la risa pero la cara del poltergeist estaba siendo todo un poema de mohines y muecas cada vez que le escuchaba hablar, asustándose.

-¿Quién… quién le ha ofendido, Barón?

Mark carraspeó para adoptar un tono de voz más bajo aún, como si realmente estuviera muy enfadado.

-La profesora que ronda por los pasillos esta noche. –el ser alzó las cejas- Sí, Peeves, se echó a reír de mi peluca y ¡¡¡eso es algo que no consiento a nadie!!!

-No¡claro que no, Barón! –repuso el ser temblando ligeramente cada vez que Mark le mostraba estar más enfadado.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Peeves –el poltergeist asintió muy rápido con la cabeza- Quiero que le hagas la guardia de esta noche... más agradable.

El ser se quedó mirando hacia donde él se escondía bajo la capa sin contestar pero de pronto, la espantosa sonrisa del espectro se abrió de oreja a oreja en su cara y volvió a asentir con un brillo malévolo en la mirada.

-Claro que sí, Barón. Voy a hacer que no se aburra.

-Así me gusta Peeves. ¡Corre tras ella!

Y sin que se lo dijera dos veces, el poltergeist voló escaleras arriba en busca de Florence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya entraban en el pasillo de la 6º planta aún hablando sobre lo sucedido.

-Nora, ahora que sabes todo lo que está pasando, comprenderás que esto no es un juego. Es más complicado y peligroso de lo que parece –ella asintió- Y es por eso por lo que no puedo dejar que nos ayudes, no quiero que te impliques en algo que puede ponerte en peligro sin tener por qué.

Nora le miró resoplando sin estar conforme con sus palabras.

-Pero Harry, yo no puedo quedarme quieta ni tranquila sabiendo que necesitáis ayuda.

-Y yo no puedo quedarme quieto ni tranquilo sabiendo que estás metida en todo esto –le replicó con sus mismas palabras. Llegaban a la Torre Ravenclaw y al acercarse, el retrato se abrió entrando por él hacia la sala común- Prométemelo, Nora. Prométeme que no te vas a mezclar más en todo esto. Te aseguro que te mantendremos informada si así te quedas más tranquila pero… no te involucres en esto.

Aunque comprendía que lo que quería era protegerla, las palabras de Harry solo consiguieron hacerla sentir desplazada mientras la necesidad urgente de ayudarles seguía creciendo en su interior ajena a la petición del muchacho. Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y suspiró profundamente para tratar de aliviar la presión.

-Yo solo quería ayudaros…-murmuró bajando la cabeza. Harry vio su expresión tan apenada que se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza y ella se aferró a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Lo sé pero trata de entenderlo –buscó su mirada llorosa- Hazlo por Mark, por Mahe y… por mí si me quieres incluir.

Nora finalmente sonrió enjugando una lágrima que había terminado por escapar y suspiró profundamente asintiendo con pesadez. Harry la tomó de las manos apretándolas con cariño y entonces Nora se quedó mirándole con una extraña expresión que desconcertó al chico.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? –preguntó dudosa cuando volvió a mostrar una expresión totalmente normal. Harry asintió- Busca en la Cámara.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que no quieres que me implique y… trataré de no hacerlo –comenzó a decirle haciendo que Harry confirmase que por mucho que le hubiese pedido, seguiría involucrada en todo aquello- pero… hazme caso, baja a la Cámara y busca allí.

-¿Qué busque…? Pero Nora, nadie puede entrar en la Cámara, solo se abre hablando pársel.

-Lo sé pero… con tantos magos y brujas que hay en Hogwarts ¿quién te asegura que no haya alguien más a parte de Mark y tú que de alguna forma haya aprendido o… lo hablen para él? -Harry se quedó petrificado ante la posibilidad- No sé qué es pero… allí hay algo. Yo solo te digo lo que he sentido, ya sabes cómo es mi poder –resumió finalmente la chica. Se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla- Buenas noches Harry. Dale a Mahe un beso de mi parte.

La vio subir las escaleras que conducían hacia los dormitorios y hasta que no la perdió de vista no reaccionó. Eran demasiadas las preguntas e ideas que bullían en su cabeza en ese momento y lo peor de todo aquello, es que a priori no le encontraba respuesta ni sentido a ninguna. Bordeó el sofá sentándose en él y se quedó mirando la chimenea donde las ascuas que quedaban aún resplandecían sinuosas tratando de caldear la sala. La temperatura en la estancia era fría pero apenas era consciente de ello: estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no notaba nada más. Descansó los codos sobre las rodillas inclinándose hacia delante y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas, mirando fijamente la chimenea como si en ella volviera a ver a Nora repitiéndole las palabras que oía en su mente. _"Hazme caso, baja a la Cámara y busca allí… No sé qué es pero… allí hay algo"._ Resopló nervioso, no había contemplado esa posibilidad y se estremecía de pensar que pudiera ser cierta, odiaba ese lugar.

-No habíamos pensado en la Cámara -se reprochó hablando consigo mismo- Pero ¿quién iba a pensar en ese sitio?

Volvió a resoplar cerrando los ojos _"¿Quién te asegura que no haya alguien más a parte de Mark y tú que de alguna forma haya aprendido o… lo hablen para él?"_ Se movió incómodo en el sofá ante la idea porque la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera aprendido le parecía bastante ilógico pero la otra opción que tan acertadamente proponía Nora le estremecía: que alguien estuviera hablando pársel para quien estuviera utilizando la Cámara le traía demasiados recuerdos. Por desgracia, no era la primera vez que hubiese ocurrido con lo que se le hacía una idea totalmente factible, demasiado…  
_  
__… Se desvió hacia un lado para poder observar qué hacía Malfoy. La esfera que tenía en su mano comenzó a llenarse de un humo verde, y Harry pensó que se parecía mucho a la recordadora de Neville. De pronto, una voz fría y aguda salió de la esfera. A Harry se le heló la sangre al reconocerla. _

_"Que el poder de Salazar Slytherin se rinda a su heredero" _

_Era la voz de Voldemort quien hablaba en parsel…._

Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a masajear los párpados cerrados negando levemente con la cabeza _"¿Cómo puedo recordar tan claramente algo que ocurrió hace ya casi tres años?"_ se preguntó volviendo a ponerse las gafas y mirando de nuevo el fuego casi extinguido _"¿Y qué he vivido que pueda olvidar fácilmente? Como si acaso mi vida hubiera sido tranquila…" _pensó resignado. De pronto, recordar aquel momento en el baño del segundo piso, cuando Malfoy retenía a Hermione y utilizó una recordadora sonora con la voz de Voldemort hablando pársel para abrir la Cámara, solo hizo que más piezas se le unieran al puzzle que trataba de componer. Pero sin duda, le faltaban las más importantes: quién, cómo y por qué. Si realmente el autor de los desastres que estaban ocurriendo en Hogwarts y actual poseedor del libro oscuro estaba bajando a la Cámara con una recordadora ¿sería la misma que utilizó Malfoy? No, esa se destruyó. Entonces…¿de dónde la habría sacado? Y… ¿de quién sería la voz que había dentro? Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de la frente y se la frotó: sentía un ligero y molesto picor. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de tantas ideas extrañas que rondaban su mente y decidió marcharse a la habitación. Seguramente Mahe aún seguiría despierta esperando que llegase para saber qué había ocurrido con Mark y Nora. Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que, por muchas dudas que tuviese, su visita a la Cámara estaba garantizada. Quizá allí descubriese el tablero dónde colocar ese puzzle. _"Que acierto ha tenido Nora pensando en la Cámara"_ se dijo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras _"Yo solo te digo lo que he sentido, ya sabes cómo es mi poder" _recordó que le había dicho. De pronto, algo le hizo ralentizar sus pasos, el recuerdo de una conversación semanas antes…

_-_Nora… Dijimos que íbamos a vigilarla y se nos olvidó –murmuró.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… Meterse en el velo tras Sirius había hecho que los acontecimientos se precipitasen y la decisión de vigilar a Nora, justo después de que la intuición de Mahe le advirtiera que la chiquilla estaba relacionada con los herederos, quedase en el olvido. Pero ahora volvía a recordarlo. ¿Sería realmente una heredera? Era solo una hipótesis cuya veracidad tendrían que descubrir aunque en ese momento no sabía cómo. Reanudó el paso hacia la habitación al tiempo que todas las ideas en su mente iban aumentando su dolor de cabeza. _"Si Mahe no hubiera tenido aquel presentimiento con el que ligaba a Nora a los herederos, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en ella. Es tan pequeña aún y le queda tanto por aprender… -_suspiró profundamente y una leve sonrisa asomó a sus labios_- Mahe y Nora… cada una con su poder intentando ayudarnos…" _De pronto, se paró a mitad de la escalera frunciendo el ceño: un nuevo pensamiento irrumpió en su mente. Muy lentamente reanudó el paso, tratando de entender el cúmulo de ideas que comenzaban a entremezclarse en su cabeza mientras los latidos nerviosos de su corazón aumentaban _"¿Y si el presentimiento de Mahe y lo que ha evocado Nora está relacionado?_._¿Y si… Mahe presintió que Nora tenía que ver con los herederos, no porque sea una de nosotros, si no porque intuía que ella revelaría el lugar donde puede estar el libro oscuro? El libro con el que destrozaron el techo hechizado por su fundadora…"_ Se volvió a quedar quieto durante unos instantes tratando de ordenar y repetir su esquema mental para comprenderlo y encontrarle lógica mientras comenzó a sentir una calidez que le llenaba el corazón: Mahe había tenido que sentir ese repentino nerviosismo y trataba de tranquilizarle enfocando su poder hacia él. Continuó subiendo por las escaleras asombrado de la mezcla de ideas que parecían cuadrarle _"Su presentimiento no llegaba a alcanzar lo que necesitaba e inconscientemente se valió de Nora para ayudarnos. Eso explicaría lo que presintió, por qué la relacionaba con los herederos. Explicaría tantas cosas más sobre Mahe..."_ suspiró hondo y situó una mano sobre su corazón comprendiendo y temiendo lo que su divagación implicaba _"Por todos los antiguos¡duermo con la heredera de Ravenclaw! Uff¿y ahora cómo se lo digo?"_

* * *

Cómo?? Mahe la heredera?? Madre mía! la que se puede liar!!! La pobre con su poder, que a veces la marea más que ayudarla, no podía llegar a donde quería y señaló inconscientemente a Nora para que terminara de resolver su presentimiento. Uuuf, menos mal que está la chiquilla y que Harry ata cabos ;) Os cuento una cosita: la parte en cursiva que recuerda Harry (lo de "_Se desvió hacia un lado para poder observar qué hacía Malfoy. (...) Era la voz de Voldemort quien hablaba en parsel….")_ viene de MA, sí!! concretamente del capi en el que Malfoy tenía a Hermione en el aseo por donde se entra a la Cámara y Harry aparecía bajo la capa para ayudarla. Fijaos si enganchamos unas historias con otras, jejeje. Me encanta esa entremezcla :) Bueno, queridos míos (aunque creo que sois todas chicas) por mi parte me despido y nos vemos dentro de un tiempecito, no mucho, pero tiempo al fin y al cabo. Os dejo dentro de 20 días con Nigriv. Cuidaros mucho, sed buenos y sobre todo, muy felices. Os echaré de menos! Muchos besos. 


	71. Capítulo 70: Hacia el corazón Slytherin

Hola a todos, hace mucho tiempo que no me toca publicar a mí y, quizás por eso, hoy en vez de los habituales disclaimer tipo "one-shot" que os traemos últimamente, voy a recuperar uno de mis juegos, aunque creo que esta vez me he pasado un poquito, hasta yo misma no sabía ciertas cosas. Pero hoy el **pasapalabra** lo voy a hacer en honor a nuestra autora más querida ¿Mahe Guilmain…? Anda! Quien dijo eso???? No, me refiero a JK ¿ Que acaso estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ella? Pues me da a mí que ni vosotros ni nosotras, por que no ganamos nada con ello más que diversión y paliar las ansias de la espera por DH. Bien el juego de hoy tiene un buen revuelto, tendréis datos bibliográficos y también algunas curiosidades de ella o de los libros sacadas de algunas de sus entrevistas (es que algunas letras se han resistido hasta la saciedad). Si no lo respondéis al menos espero que os quedéis tan asombrados como yo con algunas cosas (y eso que muchas de las que me enteré no las pude poner), pero es que no está de más saber más cositas sobre Jo ya que ella nos permite usar a sus personajes. Venga animaros a ver cuanto sabéis de quien nos permite disfrutar tanto.

**A**: Durante dos años trabajó aquí investigando los abusos de los derechos humanos en la África franco-parlante.(Dos palabras)

**B**: En este hotel inventó el quidditch después de una pelea con su novio.

**C**: A este famoso pintor pertenece su cuadro favorito, " La Cena de Emaús"

**D:** Autor del libro "Un cuento de dos Ciudades", del cual afirma la propia Jo que "siempre la ha hecho llorar"

**E**: Según palabras de la autora, "_es una apellido muy común, y no le presté demasiada atención, ni siquiera estaba intentando una maniobra de distracción"_

**F:** De nombre Lindsey, esta mujer entusiasta del trabajo de Rowling es la Directora Ejecutiva de Scottish Book Trust y gracias a ella podemos disfrutar de muchas entrevistas a JK desde sus inicios.

**G**: Apellido de la primera fan en mandar una carta a JK, pensaba que Rowling era un hombre y la saludó como "Querido señor"

**H**: Apellido de un amigo muy querido de Jo en quien se basan muchos caracteres de Ron, suyo era el Ford Anglia que vemos en CdS y a él está dedicado este libro.

**I : **Cerca de Saxmundham, al noroeste de la localidad que nos da esta letra, hay un pueblo llamado Snape.

**J**: De apellido Prewett (¿casualidad?) a esta amiga le dedicó el PdA en memoria de los bailes que se pegaban en "Swing", en Porto

**K**: Según Jo, es "un lugar muy, muy romantico"- sus padres se conocieron ahí- y para sus lectores un lugar muy especial desde donde comenzar un viaje mágico.

**L**: Escuela de Edimburgo donde enseñó francés a mediados de 1990. Los chicos se reían de ella, si ahora la vieran por la calle….

**M**: A ella le dedicó "un gemelo de tinta y papel".

**N**: Premio Literario concedido a PF en 1997 y a CdS en 1998. Dos palabras.

**O**: Contiene la O. Un animal por el cual JK reconoce sentir mucho cariño a pesar de su reputación. ¿Os ayuda si lo relaciono con Ron?

**P:** En las primeras semanas que pasó en este país escribió su capítulo favorito de PF, "El espejo de Oesed"

**Q: **A la pregunta de por qué había hecho de este personaje el malo en vez de serlo Snape, JK respondió "Por qué se todo sobre Snape, y él no estaría por la labor de ponerse un turbante"

**R**: Uno de sus dos profesores mágicos preferidos de Jo

**S.** De nombre Lucy, esta profesora le enseñó Inglés en la secundaria y parte de su personalidad se refleja en el personaje anterior.

**T**: JK afirma que el acento "del Oeste Rural" de Hagrid es precisamente del área de Inglaterra donde se haya esta localidad.

**U:** Supuesto título que circuló por la red para el sexto libro. Jo declaró a este respecto "Para los que creyeron lo de 'El Pilar de Storge'"( 5 palabras)

**V:** La primera vez que puso por escrito los nombres de las 4 Casas de Hogwarts lo hizo sobre una bolsa de avión para …

**W:** Premio otorgado en el año 2000, tras una controvertida votación en que finalmente se lo concedieron para la categoría de libro infantil por CS, pero es que también optaba al global de literatura por PdA

**X**: Contiene la X. Universidad en la que JK obtuvo su graduado en Francés y Clásicos en 1987

**Y: **Aunque ella misma afirma haber nacido en Chipping Sadbury, este es el nombre de la localidad que figura en su partida de nacimiento.

**Z:** Hoy la Z no juega.

Y una vez aquí, saludos a todos después de mucho tiempo sin vernos. Como dijimos al empezar HH esta vez la distribución, o el orden en que cada una de nosotras hemos escrito los capítulos no es tan uniforme como lo fue en UP, pero son las circunstancias de la historia y las que nos rodean a veces, las que dan lugar a ello. Ciertamente ya os echaba de menos a pesar de leeros cada vez que nos llega una de vuestras respuestas. Comienzo los rr o capaz es de no caberme todo hoy.

**Mahe Guilmain: **¿Cómo eso de tu por aquí y siendo la primera? Que raro… ¡Ah! ya veo, la confusión de la fecha y las prisas de Stiby que a propósito… ¿para qué las metería?. Saludos hermana, hija, amiga… No te vayas muy lejos que de nuevo te toca volver en el siguiente y quitaté la pereza que yo disfruto mogollón con esto. Eso sí, el pasapalabra de hoy… uff me tiene ahora mismo echando humo por las orejas (aún me quedan un par de letras sin cuadrar y subo en 48 horas) Mentía cuando dije en 48h, mañana hago de canguro de mis sobrinos así que... en cuanto que den las 00 horas estoy subiendo. Mil besos. TQ.

**Celina**: Anda que no disfrutaste en el carnaval, vaya pinta que llevabais, y a mí que me dio por pensarte un estilo a Skeeter al verte con esos colores y esa pose. Lo siento pero me hiciste reír. Nosotras nos fuimos con nuestras túnicas y yo repetí el fin de semana siguiente, pero ciertamente fue raro, muy raro. No me sentía ni Nigriv ni Guilmain así que era como estar demasiado muggle pero con túnica y varita en mano. Pero bueno, a pesar del estado anímico me lo pasé súper bien junto a Mahe el primer finde, aunque nada comparado con Halloween como creo que te comentó ya ella (y eso que entonces yo solo iba de "uniforme", sin túnica). Siento no enviarte foto pero es que no me gusta que las mías rulen por la web. Dile a Mahe que te enseñe alguna de las suyas que además, Guilmain vestida de Hufflepuff como que no pega, pero Mahe está totalmente Guilmain con su túnica ;) Y del capi… pues como dices, _parece_ que ahora solo falta Hufflepuff… ¡A ver cuando le da por aparecer! Tengo que empezar a revisar vuestras apuestas a ese respecto para cuando llegue el momento. Los "gemelos" de Mahe… uff yo espero que tras estos días ni le pregunten, pero en fín, ahí va con su vuelta y yo he vuelto al banco de la inspiración donde muchos de los mejores capítulos de UP se crearon (mientras la espero y así la veo, nada mejor que intentar escribir) Espero que se te haya pasado ya toda la reseca carnavalesca. Nosotras ya mismo empezaremos con la resaca cofrade ( y entonces sí que no seré persona con las palizas que me meto) Muchos besos desde una Córdoba primaveral que parece retrocedida en el tiempo por el frío que hace.

**Drumy**: Como tu dices, los capis de Mahe siempre son excelentes (aunque ahora mismo mientras que lo lea esté diciéndose a sí misma que estoy loca- es que me la conozco) Uff, Mark y Nora… nuestros queridos peluches, el paralelismo de Mahe con ellos y los Potter…. Es que Mahe no puede evitar su pasión por los padres de Harry, se le cae la baba y mira que a mí me gustan pero cuando ella los retrata en sus capítulos estos son aún más hermosos (por eso mismo fue que cuando hice Ma le pedí que me dejara usar las escenas del espejo de Sirius). Y a nosotras nos encantan los peluches (aunque bueno, uno de ellos… casi me lo cargo al escribir el capi que vas a leer, me ha tenido bloqueada infinidad de tiempo y eso me fastidia mucho¡no sabes cuanto!) Esto… respecto a los cuentos de Florence a Snape, y con Mark por en medio…. "¡que esa serpiente se ande con cuidado que Guilmain saca las uñas!" Jajaja Lo siento, no la he podido retener, es que a ella le cae aún peor que a ti aunque… ella tiene sus motivos ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? Y lo de Peeves fue un puntazo, de esos que cuando los leo por primera vez, aunque ya me los haya contado Mahe antes de escribirlos, me quedo con la boca abierta. Pero es que Mark es muy pillo y Mahe, escritora, a veces más que el. Las extrapolaciones creo que las voy a dejar a capítulos venideros para que sea Mahe la que tenga el gusto de respondértelo en su rr. Y bueno, aún queda por aparecer el Heredero Hufflepuff así que las apuestas respecto a él/ella siguen en pie. Y sobre la Cámara… uff con lo que me gusta a mí cuando Harry baja en CdS… a ver que pasa con eso y para cuando lo dejan. Gracias por tus ánimos, aquí las cosas siguen como si estuviéramos en los rápidos de un gran río para ambas, espero que pronto lleguen los remansos. Y espero también que a ti te vaya muy bien. Un beso.

**DaIUu..** Muy buenas. Espero sinceramente que tu no esperaras que yo responda esa pregunta¿verdad? Cuando ya parece que se van aclarando las cosas ¿vienes tu a salirme con esa duda? Aquí todos preocupados por el cuarto y tu aún dudando de la tercera… En fin, comenzaré a pensar que ya no nos creéis nada de tanto que os andamos ocultando siempre. Aquí va tu capítulo a ver que te parece. Besitos también para ti.

**Kumiko 1906**: ODIO a ffnet cuando nos deja sin alguna de vuestras palabras, lo cual pasa demasiado a menudo. No es que llegara tarde, por que sabes que siempre respondemos a vuestras palabras aunque sea un capítulo después, es que simplemente no ha entrado ni siquiera en el mail y mucho menos tarde. Así que directamente se ha desvanecido, como pille al que le lanzo el "evanesco" le lanzo una cruciatus. Lo siento. No recuerdo tu apuesta sobre los herederos, pero si es verdad que la mayoría de vosotros apostasteis por ella. Hoy no le he podido comprobar, tengo que rebuscar en el último resumen que os hice y sí me paraba a esto no os subía el capi en el día que toca, pero intentaré hacerlo para la próxima o para cuando le de al de Hufflepuff por aparecer, que ahí si que muy pocos os lanzasteis arriesgando a apostar. Que gran verdad has dicho, los dos juntos son peores que cuando Harry era estudiante, pero que conste que lo dejo muy claro, es todo culpa de Mark, que la pobre Nora se ve arrastrada por él en todo momento. Con lo buena y modosita que es ella… Nos vemos pronto, cuidate.

**Crazy Angel**: Tu sabías que en este capi nos iba a faltar un mega rr de los habituales y aprovechaste la ocasión¿verdad? Pues sinceramente, sigue aprovechándola siempre que quieras que nosotras muy gustosas de ver teorías, ideas, seguimientos de nuestros planteamientos y sobre todo, más gustosas aún de recomentarlas. Que conste que nos sorprendiste muy gratamente a Mahe y a mí, pero a ella más aún que para eso escribía el capi. A ver que te puedo decir al respecto. ¿Te pareció extraño el disclaimer? Uff yo no sabía si reírme o llorar, sobre todo por que bueno… tenía la sensación de que nos íbamos a llevar un bladgazo que nos iba a tirar de la escoba, de hecho le dije a Mahe después de leerlo que realmente le faltó esa acción por que por desgracia ya sabeís que sufrimos el problema del plagio con UP. Pero bueno supongo que no quiso tirarnos de la escoba por no recordar esos malos momentos que más de una vez casi hemos tenido que repetir. Eso sí, es que Mahe tiene una inventiva insuperable, ya me diréis vosotras a quien se le puede ocurrir algo así como disclaimer, a mí seguro que no. Por las locuras no te preocupes, si verdaderamente lo estás, cuando llegues a San Mungo, pide que te ingresen al menos en el mismo ala que a nosotras (no te puedo ofrecer la misma habitación por que ya se nos quedo demasiado pequeña de todas las que somos entre almas y lectoras, pero podemos intentar hacerle un 'engorgio' para meter otra cama) Pero si se da el caso no te preocupes que pasarlo lo vas a pasar fenómeno. Bienvenida al club del "el enfermero no me ha dado la medicación" . A ver, respecto a tu comentario sobre el "casi beso" la que tuve problemas fui yo, mis personajes se descontrolan en mi cabeza y no veas tú cuando tienes que lidiar con tres a la vez, no había forma de calmar a ninguno de ellos. ¡Vaya nochecita que me dieron! Pero tu tranquila que Snape, al menos el nuestro, al final es un cacho de pan. ¡Y oye! Muy normal que aún no aceptes lo de "Sev" si es que vaya giro que le hemos metido al personaje, sin duda el más OoC de toda nuestra historia (y eso lo dice la propia que lo impulsó- careto sonrojado-) pero un consejo, cierra bien tu mente antes de dormir que este hombre es muy dado a penetrar en las mentes y a presentarse en las casas. ¿Sabes? Guilmain se queda igual que tú, confusa y sin saber qué es mejor. Me la está volviendo loca, ésta ya ni de enfermero, te lo aseguro. ¡Uy¿Cómo va tu mes de aventuras e ironías? (Que miedo a ver el rr siguiente) ¿te dura esto hace muchos años? Por que vamos, si tus amigos ya han catalogado los meses y como estás en todos ellos, una de dos; o te conocen de toda la vida, o al menos llevas tres años con estos cambios raros pero mensuales (y digo tres por que, en el primero se observa el cambio, en el segundo se comprueba que va en el mismo mes y claro al tercer año ya podrías afirmar que tipo de estado anímico te toca) Alucinante… Lo de la aventura genial, la ironía…. Yo la llevo casi siempre conmigo aunque solo la dejo salir cuando toca. Creo que tu lectura entre líneas es algo corecta, aunque no podría decírtelo demasiado bien por que la forma en que Mahe ve la relación James-Lily creo que es muy diferente a la mía, sobre todo después de lo mucho que me defraudó leer "El peor recuerdo de Snape" , me pasé mucho tiempo cabreada contra JK por eso, me sentía como Harry intentando buscar una explicación por que yo siempre había imaginado a Lily junto a los merodeadores y no como ella nos los mostró en la OdF. Así que bueno, mi idea de esa pareja no es tan aproximada a la de Mark-Nora. Pero Mahe vuelve en el siguiente capítulo, quizás te comente algo al respecto. Exacto tu lo has dicho! Mark es picaro y terco, pero siempre se sale con la suya y es por eso que a vosotras os atrapa el personaje y para nosotras ha llegado a convertirse en nuestro peluche. Y evidentemente lo mismo digo de Nora, que Mahe aún se sorprende todo lo que ha hecho de ella desde que la montó en la barca a su lado. Y respecto a su relación… déjalos que crezcan que son muy pequeños, pero Mark con lo lanzado que es… yo no me fiaría de el. Que bueno "es una bruja"…. ¿por qué os cae tan mal Florence?. ¿Tenéis alguna prueba contra ella? (si la teneís por favor dadnosla) Con esto de que hemos hecho más sensible a Snape ahora cualquiera que hace las cosas al estilo Slytherin os cae mal… Uhmmm no se yo si esto está bien encaminado. ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que intente defenderla delante vuestra para tener que soportar los gritos de Guilmain en mi cabeza mientras lo hago'. ¿A quién te recordará esta bruja? Vale, a hipócrita y a dolores de cabeza… Entonces te comprendo muy bien, esa misma perspectiva de ella la tenemos unos cuantos (yo le añadiría pija mal criada que va por ahí creyéndose Miss Hogwarts, pero eso es parte de la opinión personal de la autora influencia por un personaje que no debería entrometerse en lo que ella escribe, por lo menos mientras siga comportándose como lo hace) Y lo de comer lechuga y tomates… :D jajaja yo haría cosas peores por que me llevaran ante Snape (¿o no?) Sinceramente, no había pensando en ningún momento que el deseo de Mark pudiera ser mostrarle una broma pesada a Nora en el espejo (prefiero lo que dice Mahe) pero después de comentarlo me hiciste que se me pasaran unas cuantas de ocurrencias por la cabeza. Uff, tu fuiste de las que apostaste por Guilmain madre como heredera de Hufflepuff.. La que vamos a liar en Hogwarts. ¿Es que queréis que le de un infarto entre todos? Que ganas tengo de que la herencia de esa Casa también se descubra. Ataques de demencias, referencia en San Mungo, lo dicho nadie como Mahe para tener estas ocurrencias. Respecto a la Cámara… ¿De verdad crees que Harry no está ya lo suficientemente traumatizado?. ¿Después de todo lo que le ha hecho JK y de lo que le hemos hecho nosotras en UP? Por Merlín y todos los antiguos, si sobrevivió a UP y aún sobrevive medio cuerdo en todo HH…. No creo yo que bajar a la Cámara lo traumatice demasiado. Pero bueno, para eso tendríamos que verlo bajar¿verdad? Sinceramente es super difícil recordar todos los detalles, y no ya solo de esta historia, sino de MA, UP y todos los colaterales; igual que a veces tiramos de hechos antiguos guardados en la recamara, otras veces tenemos que comprobar el mismo dato muchísimas veces y aún así, en algunos casos, hemos metido grandes meteduras de pata. Pero bueno si algo es largo y complicado esto es normal que pase (¿como se las apañará JK para cuadrarlo todo?) . Y por otro lado tenemos la suerte de que somos dos y aunque a veces se nos pasan las cosas, generalmente una sirve de correctora y de memoria a la otra. Aunque yo tengo notas por todos lados, Mahe suele escribir en orden pero yo que encima soy capaz de hacer el epilogo antes de haber publicado el capítulo 20 (por decir uno cualquiera) te aseguro que es un follon tremendo por que a nuestros datos tenemos que añadirle también todos los oficiales de JK (al menos de los libros publicados anteriormente, o sea hasta OdF que es de donde nuestra historia comenzó a divergir) Uff Crazy, me propuse acabar con esto hoy y…. menos mal que eres la última por que ya es muy tarde y se me cierran los ojos. Eso sí, que conste que no te perdonamos por que no hay ofensa alguna, puede que si no vuelves a dejar que se te vaya la olla para poder deleitarnos con tus cosas sea cuando no te perdonemos de verdad. Ojala cuando vuelva en un par de capítulos me permitas pasar otro buen rato leyéndote y releyéndote. Un beso muy grande.

**Stiby**: Para que tenías tanta prisa? Vale que Mahe se confundió y se retrasó dos días en subir el capítulo pero… ¿solo por eso te enfadas con nosotras y no nos hablas? Bueno, guasa atrás, quiero pensar que andas ocupada, que no has podido leer y que tienes el capítulo a medias como otras veces, por que la otra opción, la de que se nos haya perdido y no nos haya entrado ni en la web ni en el mail esa opción no me gusta un pelo. Espero que estés bien linda y que no se te acumule demasiado el trabajo. Nos vemos. Besos.

**Missi: **¿Aún no te animas a salir de debajo la capa? Con lo que te echo de menos. Ando liadilla y no conecto msn, por las noches acabo para el arrastre así que por eso no te veo. Espero que sigas GENIAL y que veas esto. Muchos besos alma.

Y llegados aquí, para todos, incluso para los que nos tienen abandonadas aunque los echamos de menos, y para todos los que leéis desde el anonimato, aquí teneís un capítulo más.

* * *

**CAPITULO 70 : HACIA EL CORAZÓN SLYTHERIN**

(Por Nigriv)

Deambulaba de un lado a otro perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos. Hacía apenas unos días que regresara de su supuesto viaje a Londres y conocer todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en el colegio durante su ausencia aún le hacía sentir mal. No le gustaba reconocerlo pero, una vez más, Snape tenía razón. Había sido un inconsciente al ir en post de un deseo sin pensar en lo que dejaba atrás; por intentar vivir una vida que nunca había sido la suya por más que la ansiara, aunque sin duda era la que le hubiese pertenecido. Cuando marchó lo hizo convencido en que no encontraría problemas allá donde iba pues sus seres queridos cuidarían de él del mismo modo en que, a este otro lado, su amor velaría por su vuelta.

Pero ahora, tras haber estado allí, tras saberse tan cerca de haber perdido tanto, no podía más que reprocharse su actitud. Estuvo a punto de perder a Mahe, de olvidar su amor como olvidó su deber para con el colegio, para Hogwarts, para aquello que siempre consideró su vida y su hogar hasta que la encontró a ella, su verdadera razón para vivir. Y había arriesgado todo eso sin pensar en que Mahe lo necesitaba tan desesperadamente como Hogwarts parecía necesitar a sus Herederos.

La paz otorgada por su estancia en el velo no había perdurado en él a su salida como lo hizo en Sirius, o quizás el cúmulo de problemas y deberes había hecho que se evaporara rápidamente de él todo excepto el recuerdo del amor de sus padres y lo vivido junto a ellos. Porque eso... nunca lo olvidaría.

La sonrisa inconscientemente perfilada en sus labios se borró al recuerdo del espejo y lo acontecido la noche anterior. Las palabras de Nora aún resonaban en su cabeza y, durante todo el día, les había estado dando vueltas sin cesar; no solo tenían que hallar al resto de Herederos, también debían de localizar y hacerse con el libro negro de Slytherin. Y ahora, con la certeza casi absoluta de haber descubierto a la tercera Heredera, a pesar de la opinión de sus padres, localizar el libro podía ser más importante que notificárselo a ella pues, aunque Mahe lo fuera, aún debían encontrar el modo de comprobarlo.

Por esto, poco después del medio día, había tomado una decisión y cuanto más se aproximaba el momento de llevarla a cabo más comenzaba a verlo de otro modo, con más ilusión que preocupación. Afortunadamente la clase estaba a punto de terminar y solo le quedaba una más con los de primer curso antes de la cena. Los nervios, o quizás la emoción de una nueva aventura, le podían y estaba deseando que llegara la hora prevista, así como el momento de decírselo al otro Heredero. Trataba de no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto para no delatarse y eso hizo que durante la clase tuviese que concentrarse más en el temario que había explicado y sobre el que los chicos estaban trabajando hacía ya un buen rato.

-Profesor Potter.- Ni se inmutó.- Profesor Potter...- Insistió el chiquillo, pero de nuevo ignoró su voz.- ¡HARRY!- Sin poder evitarlo dio un respingo al oír su nombre en un tono de voz tan elevado y, rápidamente, dirigió la mirada hacia quien lo interpelaba de tal modo.

-¿Qué maneras son esas señor Evans?- Preguntó enojado, pero más por el susto que su primo le había dado al sacarlo tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos que por el hecho de que lo interpelara así ante el resto de los alumnos.

-Perdone profesor.- Se disculpó el muchacho con una fingida incomodidad que para nada se traslucía en su mirada, ni mucho menos en su cara, donde se podía ver su típica sonrisa picarona.- Le he llamado dos veces y no reaccionaba.- Se defendió. El resto de chicos miraba atentos de uno a otro, tenían confianza con Harry, sí, pero ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a gritarle así a ningún profesor, ni siquiera a él.

-Y bien¿qué es eso tan importante?- Preguntó regresando sobre sus pasos, por el centro del pasillo hasta los primeros pupitres, en donde Mark estaba sentado.

-La campana… Ha sonado hace un minuto. ¿Nos podemos marchar, profesor?- Solicitó divertido mientras sus amigos se apresuraban ya a recoger sus efectos.

-Si, claro.- Otorgó aún distraído, pero inmediatamente se contradijo.- ¡No!

Los chicos se quedaron quietos, incluso Abbot que ya estaba a la puerta a punto de salir. Al percatarse de sus reacciones Harry volvió a darles permiso para abandonar el aula, reteniendo solo esta vez a Mark quién esperó, apoyado con desgana, en el borde de su mesa hasta que el resto de sus compañeros abandonaron el aula. Cuando todos salieron, Harry fue hacia la puerta, pidió a algunos Ravenclaws que esperaran y cerró dejándoles fuera.

-Y ahora viene la bronca.- Comentó Mark suspirando resignado.

-¿Bronca?. ¿Por qué?- Le preguntó acercándose a él.

-Por haberte gritado cuando estabas ensimismado.

- ¡Ah!, no te preocupes.

-¡Menos mal!- Exclamó- Pero es que estabas en otro lugar.

-Cierto.

-¿En cual?- Inquirió sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-En la Cámara.

-¿Qué cámara?

-Pues la de Slytherin¿cuál va a ser?- Mark alzó las cejas sorprendido y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de volver a hablar.

-Ya… Te estás quedando conmigo¿verdad?. Es otra de tus argucias para que crea que no me vas a regañar y, cuando esté confiado¡Zas! Me echarás la bronca por gritarte

-Debería de regañarte sí, pero por hablar demasiado de ya-sabes-qué, pero…- Harry hizo una pausa antes de continuar- … Supongo que ya no serviría de nada. Además, estoy hablando muy en serio.

-Uhmmm…- Por un segundo Mark no supo ni qué decir y Harry permaneció expectante a la espera de su reacción.- ¿A qué viene esto?- Preguntó curioso, totalmente ajeno a lo que le decía.

-Vamos a bajar esta noche.- Le informó haciendo que el chico no pudiera evitar reírse a pesar de su seriedad.

-Lo dicho, te estás quedando conmigo.- Se reafirmó, pero al ver que su primo se mantenía serio y no abría la boca se puso en pie y demostró más atención.- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Harry asintió en silencio, por fin parecía creérselo.- ¿Vamos a bajar a la Cámara?- Preguntó alzando la voz, súbitamente entusiasmado ante la idea.

-¡¡¡Chist!!!- Chistó Harry, indicándole que bajara la voz, al otro lado de la puerta una veintena de alumnos esperaban a entrar en su clase.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Para qué?- La emoción lo hacía hablar irremediablemente acelerado y ya sentía la excitación de la aventura.

-Después de vuestra escapada de anoche, mientras la acompañaba de vuelta a la Torre, Nora tuvo una de sus cogniciones y, me dijo que buscará el libro allí.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó Mark sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más no fuera a meter la pata.

-Con mi… partida, - dijo sonriente sin poder evitar recordar de nuevo a sus padres- me olvidé totalmente del libro y de la Cámara. Pero voy a bajar esta noche y he pensado que te gustaría venir.

-¡Claro que sí!- Afirmó dando un bote y acercándose para abrazarlo emocionado.- Será estupendo- Comenzó a decir acelerado.- Tu y yo en la Cámara… ¡WOW!. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ni yo- Coraboró Harry, pero su voz sonó extrañamente apagada, haciendo que Mark tuviera que controlar su entusiasmo con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Es que te preocupa algo?- Curioseó.- Además del libro, claro.

-No, no- Se apresuró a restar importancia.- Ni siquiera creo que esté allí pero, aunque remota, es una posibilidad que no habíamos contemplado¿verdad?

-Verdad – afirmó Mark.- No podemos dejar de comprobarlo.

-Sí, claro.- Confirmó de nuevo distraído, a lo que el slytherin volvió a quedarse extrañado.- Ven a mí despacho, sobre las ocho. ¿De acuerdo?

-No me lo pienso perder. Al contrario que mi próxima clase, profesor, tengo Adivinación y… ya no llego a la Torre Norte.- Comentó seguro de sí mismo, tratando de conseguir el permiso del subdirector para ausentarse.

-Eres un diablo.- concedió.- Está bien… ¡vuela! Ya buscaré alguna excusa para Trewlaney.

-Gracias Harry, eres mi héroe.- Dijo a su primo mientras se acercaba a él empujándole cariñosamente en el hombro.

-Y tú un truhán que hace de mí lo que quiere.- Replicó dándole una palmada en el culo para que echara a andar.- ¡Cuídate de decir nada!- Le advirtió severamente antes de que saliera.- No quiero que Mahe se entere o se preocupará. Y diles a tus compañeros que ya pueden entrar.

Echó a correr nada más doblar la esquina del pasillo; la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus clases y el tenía prisa por llegar a la biblioteca donde seguramente la encontraría desaprovechando su hora libre. La inconsciencia y la emoción no le permitió observar que no era el mejor momento de hacer tonterías, esta noche tenía una cita muy importante y no se la podía perder por nada del mundo. O eso creía hasta que…

-¡Señor Evans!.- La contundente voz le hizo pararse al pensamiento de una maldición.- Cinco puntos de Slytherin.- _"Ya la he hecho"_ pensó mientras se giraba adoptando su cara más inocente.- Ya es usted muy mayor para correr por los pasillos.- Le reprendió.

-Lo siento, profesora Malacrift- Se disculpó tratando de parecer arrepentido.- Es que tengo prisa.

-¿Prisa?- Replicó contrariada.- ¿En hora de clase?. La mentira le costará más puntos señor Evans.- _"¿Qué doxy le ha picado hoy a Amy?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, ella no solía mostrarse así y mucho menos con él, pero sin querer meterse en más líos puso la excusa que creyó más oportuna y convincente dado el caso.

-Harry,- Comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió con un "Profesor Potter, también para usted". Sin poder evitar sonreírse continuo rectificándose.- El profesor Potter me ha pedido que le haga un encargo urgente en la biblioteca y, me ha dado permiso para faltar a mí última clase.

-Pero no para correr¿verdad?- Mark alzó las cejas y retuvo la risa, para eso ya se lo dio indirectamente el uno de septiembre.- Bien, siga su camino señor Evans, pero si vuelvo a pillarle corriendo le castigaré. Esta noche, sin falta ni excusa.- Añadió fijando la mirada en él.

-Gracias profesora.- Dijo aliviado por la concesión y, dándose la vuelta, siguió su camino pausadamente, bajo la que sabía atenta mirada de la profesora de herbología.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Estás loco.- Murmuró

-No puede ser peligroso, - insistió- si lo fuera Harry no me dejaría ir.

-Pero vosotros sois...- Nora se calló, a pesar de que ambos hablaban en murmullos inaudibles, simulando estudiar la composición de una poción, y con las cabezas muy unidas no se atrevió a proseguir.- Harry te ha dicho que no se lo digas a nadie.

-Pero eso no te incluye a ti, solo quiere que Mahe no se entere hasta nuestra vuelta. Fíjate, ni siquiera parece preocupado por que te contara "lo otro". Con alguien tendré que hablar¿no?

-¿Con los Jefes de Casa?- Le replicó a pesar de estar muy contenta por que él le hubiera revelado tal secreto. Pero de repente se quedó pensativa a su propia respuesta.

-Sabes que no es igual.- Mark la miraba fijamente, la seriedad ahora reflejada hasta en sus ojos y eso la hizo sonrojar ligeramente.- Entonces¿qué me dices?

-Esto no es como escaparse a Hogsmeade Mark, esto es serio, muy serio.

-Sí, pero si lo encontramos... habrá sido gracias a ti, deberías estar allí para verlo. Además¿cuánto tiempo puede pasar antes de que tengas otra oportunidad así?

-¿Toda la vida?- Replicó apenada, sabiendo que no habría otra.

-Tienes miedo- Afirmó- Eso es lo que pasa, que tienes miedo de venir.

-Yo no tengo miedo,- se defendió- solo es que... no lo creo oportuno.

-Te encanta escuchar la historia de Harry, pero cuando puedes revivirla te echas atrás. ¡Vale!, quería que compartieras conmigo este momento pero ya veo que prefieres ¡estudiar!- Terminó enojado.

-No-es-eso.- Recalcó la chiquilla, pero él seguía en sus trece.

-Entonces, demuéstralo.- La retó- Ten- Añadió empujando hacia ella su mochila sobre la mesa.- He quedado con él a las ocho, en su despacho. Úsala.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sabía qué hacer. Se movía por el dormitorio pendiente solo del reloj, la hora estaba ya muy próxima y aún no decidía qué hacer; por un lado sabía que no debía de hacerlo, por otro... Quizás él tenía razón. Nerviosa se acercó a su baúl, lo abrió, tomó la mochila y, sacando la capa, se lo pensó por última vez. _"Solo iré hasta la entrada"_ se dijo a sí misma mientras se cubría de invisibilidad, _"Así veré su cara cuando se abra."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Psh! Estoy aquí- Se descubrió lo más bajito que pudo cuando Mark giró la esquina que enfilaba el pasillo del despacho pasando cerca de ella.

-Has venido.- Respondió igual de bajo pero mirando hacia donde no estaba. Sonriendo y sin descubrirse, Nora le tomó de los hombros y lo giró poniéndole frente a sí.

-Sigo pensando que no debería de hacerlo.- Musitó.

-Demasiado tarde.- Sonrió Mark- Ya estás aquí, no voy a dejar que te arrepientas.- Respondió seguro.

-Aún puedo...

-¡Shhh! – La interrumpió- Sé que en el fondo lo estás deseando.- Terminó guiñándole un ojo conspirador.- Además, se trata de Harry, no se puede enfadar demasiado y menos, contigo y conmigo.- Nora suspiró resignada, Mark hacía con ella lo que quería.- No te alejes demasiado de nosotros y, si te diera miedo o te ocurriera algo, grita mi nombre.- Aseveró orgulloso- Yo asumiré las consecuencias.

-Espero que no haga falta.- Comentó apenas sin voz.

-Vamos- La alentó buscando su mano a través de la nada.- Veras que la vamos a pasar bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hicieron el camino en silencio, apenas eran un par de pasillos pero, una vez abandonado el despacho, ni Harry ni él se atrevieron a hablar. Al salir, Mark miró de reojo hacia la izquierda donde Nora esperaba por ellos, sus zapatos silenciados por hechizo según su indicación. Llegados a los aseos dejó que Harry entrara primero y se aseguró de mantener la puerta abierta el tiempo necesario de dejarla pasar antes de cerrar tras él. Hubiera preferido poder llevarla de la mano, pero su presencia oculta en cierto modo era un aliciente más.

-Ya estamos aquí- Exclamó animado.

-Calla, no quisiera que…

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó una voz estridente, mientras un chapoteo resonaba en uno de los retretes.- ¡OH!, si es Harry- dijo la esencia perlada acercándose.- ¿Me echas de menos?- Preguntó coqueta. Mark se llevó la mano a la boca evitando reír mientras su primo parecía desesperado.

-¡Mirtle! Es el subdirector del colegio quien está aquí.- Trató de imponerse al fantasma.- Ya no soy ningún niño.- La conminó, pero ella no se amilanó, nunca lo hacía.

-Lo sé, y muy bien, desde aquel día que te ayudé con el huevo¿recuerdas?- Afirmó con retintín. Harry se encendió como un tomate, mucho más al escuchar la risita incontenida de su primo.

-Ya estás tú para recordármelo si no lo hiciera. Y ahora¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

-Tú nunca vienes aquí sin motivo. ¿Por qué es esta vez?

-Un asunto de Hogwarts que no te importa.- Respondió perdiendo los nervios. Por un momento Mirtle siguió mirándolo mientras flotaba ante él.

-Y vienes con el joven Slytherin- Añadió ladeando la cabeza y posando la mirada en el otro chico.- Veo que has crecido Evans. ¿Lo ha hecho todo por igual?- Inquirió rápidamente.

-Puedo asegurar que sí.- Respondió tan orgulloso como divertido, pero al recordar que Nora estaba oculta tras él, apretó los labios pensando que debería de haberse mordido la lengua. Antes de que el fantasma volviera a replicar Harry le dio una orden contundente.

-¡Esfúmate Mirtle!

-Se te ha subido el poder a la cabeza Potter.- Replicó ofendida y con el gesto fruncido.- Últimamente me echas de todos lados.

-Y si no te vas de aquí por un rato descubrirás de donde más te puedo echar.

-"Gryffindor y Slytherin abrirán la Cámara…"- canturreó- "…Algo gordo se cuece en Hogwarts". - Harry iba a replicar crispado, ahora mismo se hubiera divertido lanzándole algo a la cabeza, pero con un giro inesperado la chica se volvió hacia su retrete y su voz resonó en el aseo mientras su esencia se perdía entre las tuberías.- Recuerda mi oferta Harry y, tráelo también a él.

Cuando al fin se marchó Harry dejó por un momento los ojos en blanco, exasperado, pero aún se exasperó más al comentario jocoso de su primo.

-Simpática.

-No sabes cuanto.- Replicó irónico, pero inmediatamente inspiró y moviéndose hacia el lavabo, se hizo a un lado encarando a su primo.- Venga, ábrela.- Mark abrió la boca sorprendido y parpadeó.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó incrédulo al ofrecimiento.- ¿Y qué le digo?.- Añadió acercándose también, observando su imagen reflejada en el espejo.

-Supongo que un "ábrete" en parsel bastará. Al menos conmigo funcionó.- Mark giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Qué simple eres primo.- Añadió mirándole divertido, sonrisa en los labios y los ojos. Harry le iba a replicar cuando con toda contundencia lo interrumpió.- ¡Cállate Gryffindor! Este es mi momento.

Harry inspiró sorprendido al percibir cierto retintín en el modo en que pronunció el nombre de su Casa, y lo miraba interesado cuando lo vio acercarse aún más al lavabo, llevar la mano al grifo y acariciar entusiasmado la serpiente que lo adornaba señalando así la entrada al lugar. Pocas veces se veía a Mark con un semblante tan serio como el que ahora mismo mostraba e intuyéndolo concentrado para hablar se prestó a escuchar, no sin curiosidad , la nueva diablura que sin duda estaba tramando tras su comentario.

"Que el poder de Salazar Slytherin se rinda a su Heredero"

Cuando aquel desagradable siseo tomó forma en su mente se sintió temblar incontrolablemente; el recuerdo lo envolvió en tal torrente de sentimientos que ni puso atención al sonido del pestillo, al lento recular del muro ni a la desaparición del lavabo. En su cabeza ahora mismo solo existía aquella frase, la misma frase que escuchara tiempo atrás, también en parsel como ahora, en la voz de otro heredero, de Voldemort…

Pero no fue este recuerdo lo que más le atemorizó, sino el hecho de que sabía, por el propio testimonio de Mark, que él nunca llegó a escuchar aquellas palabras. Durante unos segundos rememoró mentalmente las veces que habían hablado de aquel suceso y no pudo encontrar una sola en que él las hubiera repetido para su primo en la misma forma en que se pronunciaron aquella noche de luna llena. Aún estaba impresionado cuando su voz lo sacó del estupor.

-Así está mejor. Más… personalizado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Mark ni siquiera parecía impresionado a la visión del profundo abismo que la tubería abría ante sí; permanecía junto al borde, risueño, los ojos brillantes de emoción y totalmente ajeno a la quemazón que a él le recorría el cuerpo. Por un momento sintió pánico aún sin saber por qué.

-Harry…- Lo apremió con impaciencia Evans, se le veía deseoso de entrar.

-Déjame bajar primero.

Le indicó acercándose y haciéndolo a un lado. Más al leve contacto de su mano en el brazo del chico sintió una especie de calambre desagradable que lo hizo mirarle alterado. Mark desprendía poder por cada poro de su piel, un poder frío y calculador que en cierto modo acrecentó su preocupación.

-Como quieras.- Le concedió sin réplicas, ageno a las sensaciones percibidas por su primo.

-Sigue la tubería principal hasta el final.- Le indicó y, aún preocupado, comenzando a pensar si no había sido buena idea traerlo, se dejó caer por el hueco.

Fue como la primera vez, el mismo tobogán viscoso y oscuro del que surgían otras muchas tuberías a modo de ramas y en todas direcciones que, como aquella vez a sus doce años, ignoró. Solo que ahora ya no se preguntaba qué ocurriría cuando la gran tubería llegara a la horizontal. Ahora, mientras caía en aquella fría y húmeda oscuridad, se preguntaba ensimismado, sin ni siquiera escuchar el ruido del que lo proseguía, si aquellas palabras escuchadas habían sido una simple coincidencia o algo más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aunque conocí toda su historia nunca había hablado con ella pues ninguna chica en Hogwarts usaba aquel eterno averiado aseo. Al verla, sintió pena recordando que fue la crueldad de una compañera la que aquel fatídico día la hizo estar allí encontrando así su muerte. Pero cuando la chica mostró su carácter con Harry y escuchó sus comentarios, la pena se evaporó. Al contrario que Mark, ella no rió ninguna de sus 'gracias', sabía lo mucho que a Mahe le molestaban sus intromisiones, y en el momento en que su amigo le respondió con tal sorna a su propio respecto tuvo que morder el labio conteniendo así su exasperación.

Luego todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Mark abrió la entrada al pasadizo que conducía a la Cámara y, tras observar la grandeza que en ese instante descubrió en él, tuvo que decidir rápidamente qué hacer retirarse y volver a su torre como había previsto, o seguirles oculta hasta el final.

"Allá voy" Le escuchó gritarle a su primo a través del hueco, pero antes de saltar se giró hacia ella sonriendo, clavándole la mirada en sus ojos como si la pudiera ver a través de la capa y, justo cuando se dejaba de espaldas tendió la mano hacia ella musitándole "Ven conmigo, Nora"

Fue hipnotizante, una petición que le llegó a lo más profundo del corazón y que guió involuntariamente sus pasos hacia el inexistente lavabo, como si en ningún caso hubiera dudado en seguirles. Pero lo había hecho, y cuando Mark se perdió de su vista entre la oscuridad, el efecto de su llamada se desvaneció haciendo que la duda volviera por un instante, solo un instante, antes de desaparecer de nuevo como si nada. Y entonces, creyendo que la entrada se cerraría tras él, saltó al oscuro vacío tratando de mantener callada, sin gritar ante tal caída a pesar del vértigo de la velocidad que sentía aumentaba sin cesar, impulsada aún más por el ansia de seguirle a su llamada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Descendía risueño, feliz, pensando que sin duda alguna esta era la mejor montaña rusa a la que nunca hubiera subido. Despreocupado de todo hacía girar su cuerpo de un lado a otro, disfrutando la sensación del vértigo y de la velocidad. Podía sentir que Nora había saltado tras él y saber que algún día podrían rememorar esta aventura juntos lo llenaba de tanto júbilo como saber que iba directo a la Cámara de su antepasado, a aquella que tanta gloria y fama había dado a su Casa.

La tubería se curvaba y retorcía descendiendo sin cesar pero él no deseaba que acabara, quería disfrutar al máximo cada detalle a pesar de que la oscuridad y, sobre todo, la velocidad, no le dejaran ver nada a su alrededor.

Cuando el tubo tomó la horizontal cayó al suelo riendo y, con toda intención, permaneció allí, a gatas, esperando la llegada de Nora, intentando evitar que Harry la descubriera, pero él parecía ausente mirando hacia delante y ajeno aún a su llegada. "Auch" se escuchó débilmente cuando la chica chocó contra él.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia él, los ojos entrecerrados escrutando la oscuridad. Nora se apresuró a arrebujarse bajo la capa quedándose inmóvil.- Lumus- Ordenó alzando la varita y trayendo luz y temor a los chicos.

-Sí, si...- Se apresuró a confirmar Mark poniéndose en pie.- Solo me he clavado un hueso al caer.- Nora reprimió un gemido al pensamiento desagradable de que la solidez en la que se apoyaba era barro y huesos de roedores.

-Saca tu varita- Lo conminó Harry.- Necesitarás luz.

-Lumus maxima.- Pronunció, más al ver a Harry alzar las cejas extrañado apremió a excusarse.- No quiero perderme ni un solo detalle.- Pero su intención no era otra que ladear la varita para que a través de ella Nora pudiera seguirlo sin tropezar.

-No te separes de mí.

Le advirtió su primo y echó a andar por el túnel, haciendo retumbar el lugar a sus pasos. Mark afianzó los pies en el suelo y comenzó a seguirle con cautela, no sin antes dirigir una fugaz mirada a su amiga, como queriendo así darle la misma advertencia que él recibiera a ella.

Avanzaron en silencio, el ruido de sus pasos el único sonido que repiqueteaba en aquel silencio de ultratumba. Afortunadamente Nora había silenciado sus zapatos por que éstos se hubieran escuchado sin dudar. Nervioso intentó entablar conversación.

-Harry¿te pasa algo?

-No, no- Comentó, intentando no transmitir a su primo su inquietud.

-Estás muy callado. Y serio- Añadió cuando no le respondió.

-¡Quieto!- Exclamó repentinamente tras doblar una oscura curva.

Harry se había parado en seco y al tener que hacerlo él también, Nora casi se choca contra él, por lo que ahora la sentía pegada a su espalda y totalmente estremecida.

-El muro debería estar aquí. Mira.- Lo conminó alzando su varita en un gesto que Mark igualó llevando más luz al túnel que se abría ante ellos. Un poco más allá se distinguía algo largo en el suelo que solo reconoció por la historia contada por su primo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No podría olvidarlo.- Aseveró.- Pero… ¿Quién ha abierto paso?.- Inquirió avanzando cauteloso y comprobando que las grietas que se hicieron en el techo cuando la varita de Ron explotó aún marcaban el lugar a pesar de que la pared de piedra había desaparecido.- No te muevas.- Le advirtió y se adentró un poco más en el túnel en solitario.

Mark aprovechó el momento para llevar la mano libre hacia atrás y alentar a Nora en voz baja. "No tengas miedo", musitó a la nada, "es solo una piel". Y dicho esto avanzó sin dudar hasta su primo que ya estaba junto a los restos de la serpiente.

La piel permanecía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, tan retorcida y vacía como la recordaba Harry, aunque algunas piedras caídas habían destruido parte de la cola y ahora, ya no se veía tan grande ni tan imponente. Cuando Mark llegó a su lado se sobresaltó. Le había ordenado esperar pero él ya estaba tocando aquella coraza con visible emoción.

-Es… grandioso.- Exclamó eclipsado al pensamiento de que era la piel del mismo basilisco contra el que Harry tuvo que luchar.

-Grandioso…- Repitió volviéndose hacia él y mirándole intensamente. - ¿Acaso no sientes respeto por nada?- Le increpó molesto, haciendo que Mark alzara las cejas sorprendido a su reacción.

-¿A qué viene eso? Es solo una piel.- Se defendió. Harry se aproximó tanto a él que temió que descubriera a Nora quien seguía pegada a su espalda.

-La muda de un basilisco que casi me mata.- Le recordó con voz grave.- No serías tan gallito si supieras que está vivo y más adelante.- En verdad su primo estaba tenso y encrespado y aunque no tenía ni idea del motivo no quería molestarlo más o, en el caso de que averiguara que había 'invitado' a Nora a esta aventura, podía ser un desastre.

-Lo siento Harry, no… lo pensé así.

-¿Y cómo lo pensaste?

-Bueno, está claro¿no? Se dice que fue el propio Salazar quien crió el basilisco, y que estaba aquí desde la fundación de Hogwarts.- Harry alzó las cejas y esperó en silencio.- Soy Slytherin,- se defendió- es un orgullo estar aquí y ver esto.- La frialdad en la respuesta del chico lo dejó impactado y no pudo evitar su propia contestación.

-Quizás seas más digno heredero de lo que pensé. ¡Vamos!- Terminó irritado y girándose comenzó a andar sin esperarlo.

-Espera- Musitó Nora a su oído, evitando que avanzara.- Descubre por qué te habla así. Ha pasado algo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó controlando su voz, más ella se limitó a empujarle levemente para que avanzara con un breve "Pregúntale".

Mark aligeró el paso confundido y cuando lo alcanzó aún no había logrado ordenar sus ideas, ni sabía cómo o por dónde empezar a indagar.

-Harry, desde que abrimos el pasadizo estás… raro. Hasta entonces te veías animado y ansioso de que te acompañara. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Harry suspiró, no quería revelarle el motivo de su angustia.

-Me he puesto nervioso al ver que ya no existe el muro que se nos derrumbó.- Medió mintió, pues ciertamente esa ausencia también le había angustiado.

-Debió de ser Malfoy¿recuerdas? Su intención al abrir la Cámara era dejar paso a un ejercito de licantropos, o eso fue lo que te contó¿no? Seguramente bajó aquí a inspeccionar el camino.

-Supongo- Reconoció el subdirector, pero su voz seguía sonando preocupada y Mark, alentado por las palabras de Nora, quería saber qué ocurría realmente.

-Pero no es solo eso lo que te preocupa… ha sido antes.- Mark pensó un momento en silencio y la luz se hizo a sus ojos.- Ha sido… lo que he dicho antes de abrirla.

Harry se paró de nuevo en seco girándose hacia él y esta vez Nora sí que tropezó con Mark, haciendo resonar un ruido sordo que hizo a Harry mirar atentamente hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Nora permaneció quieta, oculta tras el cuerpo del chiquillo y, aunque tenía el tobillo dolorido, no se atrevió ni a cambiar el peso del cuerpo hacia el otro lado, no fuera a crujir algún hueso. Tras unos segundos de angustia Harry volvió a posar la vista inquisidoramente sobre su primo.

-No quería meterme contigo, solo era una de mis bromas.- Se disculpó pensando que se había molestado por decirle que era simple o cuando se refirió a él usando el nombre de su Casa.- Relájate.- Pidió intentando sonreír, pero él se mantuvo serio y en silencio unos segundos antes de hablarle.

-Has usado las mismas palabras que Voldemort entregó a Malfoy en la recordadora.- Dijo tajantemente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó extrañado y sorprendido.

-Exactamente iguales.- Sentenció.

-Pero… Pero eso es… imposible.- Replicó repentinamente nervioso, moviendo inconscientemente un pie y provocando un ruido estridente al rascar de un huecesillo en el suelo. – Yo nunca las escuché.- Aseveró.

-Lo sé, por eso me ha aturdido tanto escucharte. Y ahora deja de pensar que esto es un juego y sigamos. Ya estamos casi llegando.

No se pudo mover, se había quedado impresionado y no hacía más que intentar buscar el recuerdo del momento en que por primera vez escuchó aquella recordadora sonora. Pero no recordaba haber entendido nada más allá que algo acerca del poder de Slytherin y, sin embargo, Harry afirmaba que había usado las mismas palabras que en aquel entonces abrieron la Cámara. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió y la preocupación de su primo se afincó también en él llenándole de angustia por un momento. Una mano calida se reposó sobre su espalda y el miedo momentáneo se evadió al mismo tiempo de escuchar su dulce voz; "No te preocupes, es solo casualidad". Y Mark la creyó, por que en cierto modo necesitaba creerla, necesitaba saber que, a pesar de ser Heredero de su Casa, no tenía nada que ver con el Lord. "Vamos, sigamos" lo alentó ella con fingida calma, pero su mano no dejaba de temblar. En este momento se alegró de tenerla ahí y se obligó a olvidar el tema y recuperar su ánimo habitual por ella que parecía muerta de miedo por su temblor.

-¡Mark!- Lo apremió Harry en ese momento, a punto de girar en una encrucijada de tuberías.- No te pares.

Apenas tardaron unos minutos más en llegar, pero el tiempo se le pasó lentamente imbuido en el silencio de los dos Herederos. No obstante, cuando al doblar otra curva una gruesa pared se alzó ante ellos cortándoles el paso, Mark recuperó toda su emoción olvidado completamente de Voldemort; por un momento, la visión de aquella puerta circular con las dos serpientes entrelazadas, le hizo sentir tal vuelco en el corazón que no pudo retener el ímpetu y se acercó a ellas.

-Que hermosas….- Exclamó, mirando detenidamente las bellísimas esmeraldas que parecían dar vida a los ojos de las serpientes.

-Supongo.- Concedió Harry, quien realmente la primera vez que las vio no se había parado a observarlas bien.- Aunque este lugar es el más claro ejemplo de que no todo lo grandioso y hermoso es… bueno.

-Quizás, pero está Hogwarts y, no hubiera sido posible sin los cuatro¿verdad?

-Verdad.- Admitió con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a él echándole el brazo por encima del hombro.- Entremos.- Y acto seguido fue él mismo quien ordenó esta vez a la puerta que se abriera.

A un simple "ábrete", como la primera vez, las serpientes se deslizaron en círculo desenroscándose al tiempo que dejaban abrirse la puerta. Por un momento antes de que esto ocurriera, Harry dudó de que respondiera a su orden estando allí presente Mark, pero al parecer la puerta solo respondía al estimulo parsel. Cuando se abrió totalmente Harry percibió al contacto las ansias de su primo por entrar.

"Adelante", lo animó. Sin mediar palabra, el corazón tan acelerado como impresionado se encontraba el mismo, Evans dio un par de pasos largos, traspasó el dintel y nada más hacerlo se paró en seco alzando la varita y mirando hacia todos lados con la ambición de querer descubrirlo todo de un simple vistazo. Harry esperó un momento, inspiró profundamente tratando de alejar de su mente los malos recuerdos que lo asaltaban, sereno su corazón sabiendo que Mahe podría percibirlo y, finalmente, reunió el valor para atravesar la puerta evitando hacer presente sus miedos de cuando acudió a rescatar a Ginny. Mark aún no decía nada y le dejó un instante más de supuesto deleite antes de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó algo distanciado de él, parado justo ante la puerta. El muchacho se giró hacia él con una sonrisa manifiesta y el azul de sus ojos más brillante que el sol de verano.

-Es… es…- Tartamudeó impresionado, sin encontrar palabras para definirlo.

-Grandiosa, hermosa…- añadió ayudándole a completar la frase.- … ¿Terrorífica?.- Preguntó.

Mark alzó las cejas a su apreciación pero cuando le iba a responder, observó sorprendido como la puerta comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente cerrando el paso y, sin poder evitarlo, abrió la boca, dudó un solo segundo y, volviendo hacia ella, hizo a Harry a un lado mientras exclamaba exaltado "¡La puerta!". No hizo falta que Harry le retuviera, la entrada se le cerró justo delante de sus narices mientras lo oía decir con voz quebrada "… Se ha cerrado". Y le hizo gracia su reacción cuando apenas momentos antes se veía tan deseoso de entrar al lugar.

-¿Asustado?- Preguntó divertido. Mark dejó el aire retenido escapar violentamente de sus pulmones; su mayor temor es que Nora hubiera quedado fuera y no hallaba rastro algo que le indicara que estaba allí.

-¡Ni de coña!- Replicó girándose hacia él para no hacerle sospechar, a pesar de no poder evitar que su faz reflejara cierto temor que Harry atribuyó a la situación.

-Entonces, vamos…

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Temblaba y no se debía ni al frío ni a la humedad de la cañería. Estaba realmente asustada. Justo cuando Harry se había alejado de la puerta lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera pasar sin que lo advirtiera, ésta comenzó a cerrarse sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y entonces, la entrada se cerró justo delante de sus narices, dejando a Mark parado al otro lado con una cara de consternación similar a la que ella misma debió de poner.

Bajo la capa su cuerpo se sacudió involuntariamente estremecido cuando cuatro esmeraldas verdes clavaron su mirada amenazante sobre ella, bajo la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Asustada abrazó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos mientras inspiraba dando un leve paso hacia atrás y entonces, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el relucir de los ojos reptilianos se apagó y el grave eco del cerrojo dejó de oírse. Todo a su alrededor quedó más silencioso y oscuro. "Mark… Harry" musitó con un hilo de voz.

"¡Iiihh¡Iiihhh!" El sonido la hizo retener la respiración al pensamiento de que un peligro la acechaba bajo sus pies. _"Solo es una rata, solo es una rata"_ Se repitió mentalmente, mientras permanecía estática y aterrada frente a la entrada. El deslizar de las patas del animal se escuchó más cerca de ella y se sorprendió en el pensamiento de sí podría verla a través de la capa. "Solo es una rata" volvió a repetirse cerrando los ojos, deseando intensamente que se marchara de allí, más aún sin mirar podía intuir al animal a su espalda, alzado a dos patas, el hocico elevado sobre sus manos olisqueando su presencia y eso aumentaba su temor. Unos segundos después, con un chillido que no podría interpretar como de gozo o incertidumbre, escuchó finalmente al roedor alejarse por la misma cañería por la que ellos habían llegado hasta allí. Nora dejó escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones con cierto alivio al dejar de percibir aquella extraña sensación de peligro, pero nada más verse libre de aquella presencia el miedo a todo la embargó por completo y volvió a estremecerse.

Ni siquiera tomó su varita para traer luz en la oscuridad, no era precisamente a las tinieblas que temía pero¿qué podía hacer ahora?. ¿Volver?. ¿Esperar?... No podía avanzar y pensaba que tampoco retroceder pues ambos caminos necesitaban abrirse ante una petición en parsel. El corazón comenzó a acelerársele sin apenas percibirlo y, cuando sus latidos eran ya desmesurados, se sorprendió en el sentimiento de saber que ya nada temía y sin embargo, en este instante, aquel latir solo reflejaba su impotencia. Con un arrebato de furia irguió el cuerpo, apretó los puños y, avanzando segura hasta la puerta, alzó su mano cerrada golpeándola contundentemente al tiempo que profería una maldición.

-¡Maldito Slytherin!. ¡Has sido tú quien me trajo hasta aquí!

Oírse a sí misma la hizo respirar entrecortadamente mientras sentía contraérsele hasta la última fibra de sus músculos tensados al ser consciente de su improperio. Más temerosa aún que antes, dejó que la diestra apoyada en la puerta se abriera y se deslizara sobre el frío metal al tiempo que, sintiendo la humedad surcar lentamente sus mejillas, se dejaba caer al suelo resignada. _"Solo quiero estar con..."_

¡CLACK!

Con la cabeza agachada se quedó de nuevo estática sin poder reaccionar. Ese sonido había sido idéntico al que escuchó minutos antes cuando Harry abrió la puerta. Imbuida en temor se atrevió a alzar ligeramente los ojos para comprobar sorprendida que el acceso a la Cámara se abría de nuevo ante ella. _"¿Cómo...?"_ Su pensamiento se detuvo y sin apenas darse cuenta se puso en pie y cruzó el dintel sin dudar, consciente de que la oportunidad ofertada podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Nada más entrar una corriente de aire frío golpeó su cara aún bajo la capa, al punto de que sus ojos escocieron y, al parpadear, las lágrimas retenidas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. No veía nada más que el resplandor de las dos varitas cuyos portadores, avanzaban a la par por el pasillo central. Cuando un nuevo CLACK, esta vez de cierre, resonó a su espalda se dio cuenta de que ya no podía soportarlo más. Una frase antes inacabada en su mente volvió a su conciencia; _"Solo quiero estar con..."_

-¡HARRRY!

Gritó desesperada, aún a sabiendas de que era otro nombre el que le gritaba el corazón. A mitad del corredor Mark se giró velozmente al escuchar su voz y, antes de que Harry hablara, ya regresaba sobre sus pasos a toda prisa.

-¿Nora?

Preguntó Harry extraño antes de reaccionar y retornar también él, pero al ver como corría su primo no le cupo duda alguna de que sus oídos no le habían engañado.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Afortunadamente, cuando la puerta se abrió por primera vez, el ritual acababa de ser finalizado. Asustada al pensamiento de que el único que sabía que estaba allí no podía pasar, se apresuró a esconderlo todo y aprovechó la oportuna interrupción en el avance de quién penetró la Cámara para deslizarse rápidamente y esconderse silenciosa tras la columna más cercana a una cañería colateral de la sala.

Al grito de la chica la respiración se le cortó al saberse pillada "in fraganti" por el Heredero, algo que sin duda no podía permitirse aún.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Nora!. ¿Dónde estás, Nora?- Le reclamó Mark antes de llegar junto a ella quien reprimió un gemido sin poder contener el llanto antes de responderle.

-Aquí- Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz mientras dejaba caer parte de la capa descubriéndole así su cabeza. Nada más hacerlo el chico se acercó a ella rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos en un gesto que no dudó en corresponder.

-Tranquila,- le susurró- ya estoy contigo.- Un suspiro de alivio fue todo lo que pudo proferir antes de escuchar la voz de Harry.

-Señorita Fox¿qué hace aquí?- Le preguntó severamente y al alzar la cabeza para mirarle se encontró sus ojos clavados en ella tan profundamente que se sintió intimidada.

-Yo... Yo...- Balbuceó, sabiendo que no tenía excusa alguna que darle. Mark retiró su abrazo y se interpuso entre ellos enfrentando a su primo.

-¡Ha sido idea mía, Harry!- La defendió.- No la tomes con ella.- Pidió algo dudoso, pero él ni siquiera pareció ponerle atención, sus ojos seguían fijos en Nora a pesar de responder.

-No me cabe duda, pero... Eso no la exime de su responsabilidad¿verdad Fox?

Nora retuvo un hipido y se esforzó en responder lo más serena posible, aunque la figura del subdirector, serio y erguido bajo la luz vibrante de su varita, la tenía tan intimidada como aterrada estuvo segundos antes.

-No señor, no lo hace.- Potter guardó silencio un momento.

-¿Acaso no te pedí anoche mismo que no te inmiscuyeras?- Preguntó provocando que la chica abriera los ojos espantada.- Me lo prometiste,- Le recriminó, dejando a Nora que no podía ni pensar- y me has defraudado.- La profundidad de su voz la hizo estremecerse profundamente.- Ya no puedo confiar en ti.- Sentenció.

-¡Harry!- Exclamó Mark sorprendido al escuchar su dureza, más una leve mirada de su parte le hizo guardar silencio a conciencia de que el peor de sus enfados hubiera sido infinitamente mejor que esta reacción.

Agobiado y tratando de apoyar a Nora con su acción, buscó su mano junto a él pero solo halló el vacío por lo que instintivamente se giró para encontrarla. Nora había dado un paso atrás impactada por las palabras de Harry y, con las manos unidas sobre el pecho apretando la capa de invisibilidad que aún cubría su cuerpo, ladeaba lentamente la cabeza en un expresivo gesto de negación a la incredulidad de lo escuchado.

-Harry no... Yo no... No puedes decirlo en serio.- Completó a media voz, profundamente entristecida. Pero aún así él le mantuvo fríamente su mirada sin atender a su dolor. El llanto volvió a resbalar por sus mejillas y dejó cerrar sus ojos, inclinando la cabeza para así evitar seguir observando aquella mirada defrauda.- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.- Se excusó entre sollozos.- He sido imprudente. Rompí una promesa. Pero... Por favor Harry, por favor, no digas que no puedes confiar en mí. Yo nunca te traicionaría, no... podría.- Terminó pensando que el corazón le estallaría de dolor.

Mark intentó acercársele pero Harry le retuvo tomándole del hombro, en un gesto silencioso que no se atrevió a contradecir a pesar de ver el llanto y el malestar de Nora. Solo una mirada de súplica se atrevió a dirigir a su primo. El breve silencio que este mantuvo se le hizo eterno.

-Nora. Nora- Repitió su llamada acercándosele y levantándole la barbilla para que lo enfrentara. La chiquilla se estremeció al contacto y respiró entrecortadamente por el llanto.- Cálmate¿vale?

Su voz sonó distante pero al mirarle Nora observó que sus ojos ya no se veían tan fríos como antes, aunque ahora reflejaban una profunda tristeza que la dejó enmudecida.

- Ahora ya no hay remedio.- Añadió mientras le quitaba la capa y se la tendía a Mark que se acercó presto a guardarla en su túnica.- Y puesto que estás aquí... Te prefiero junto a nosotros que sola.- Nora inspiró fuertemente aliviada y, aunque deseó dedicarle una sonrisa sincera como muestra de su alivio, el gesto se le quedó en una mueca entristecida.- Además,- continuó posándole la mano en la coronilla en una leve caricia que arrancó de ella temor y dolor- aún recuerdo el miedo de un crío de tu edad al entrar aquí solo por primera vez. Debes de estar aterrada.- La chica se limitó a asentir en silencio.- Vamos- Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Por un instante Nora dudó en corresponder su gesto; no por que no lo deseara, sino por que sabía a Harry muy dolido por su actitud. Pero tras un segundo de duda, alzó su diestra, tomó la mano que se le tendía y, sin poder contenerse, se abrazó a él aún temblando.

-Gracias Harry.- Murmuró de pleno corazón al sentir que, a pesar de su enfado, su gesto era sincero para con ella.

-Esto... ¿Recordáis que sigo aquí?- Interrumpió Mark molesto, haciendo que Nora se separara rápidamente de Harry algo azorada.

-Gracias a ti también, Mark. Cuando vi la piel del basilisco estaba aterrada.- El chico se encogió de hombros murmurando un "No es nada"

-No perdamos más tiempo.

Les apremió Harry comenzando a andar de nuevo. Mark y Nora se apresuraron a igualar su paso quedándose la chica entre ambos.

-Y dime,- Le preguntó repentinamente- ¿cómo has entrado?- Nora retuvo el aire inspirado, aquella pregunta no parecía nada fugaz y sabía que Harry le daría mucha importancia a su explicación.

-No lo se- Admitió sinceramente.- Pensé que se había cerrado, dudé entre volver o esperaros pero, tenía mucho miedo y solo quería volver con vosotros, así que, apoyé mi mano sobre la puerta y...- Nora calló avergonzada, no quería repetir las palabras pronunciadas entonces, mucho menos en voz alta y delante de Mark.

-¿Y?- Preguntó conciso, alentándola a continuar.

-Y nada- Omitió la verdad a pesar de sentirse mal al hacerlo- Simplemente se abrió y no dudé en venir tras vosotros.- Por un momento Harry la miró profundamente en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Parece que, aunque no lleguemos a encontrar el libro, mañana tendremos muchas cosas que discutir, los tres.

Mark y Nora asintieron levemente, intuyendo que a pesar de mostrárseles cordial en estos momentos, al día siguiente ambos recibirían una buena reprimenda y quizás esta vez no se libraran del castigo. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos se abstuvieron de volver a hablar y continuaron caminando en silencio, observándolo todo a su alrededor y a la espera de que fuera Harry quien rompiera la monotonía del chapotear de sus zapatos en el agua. Sin embargo fue finalmente Nora quien, parándose en seco, detuvo también al subdirector aferrándose a la manga de su túnica.

-¿Pasa algo Nora? –Preguntó ante su acción girándose para mirarla. Por un momento ella guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y se interpeló a sí misma antes de responder.

- ¿No sientes nada Harry?. ¿No hay algo diferente a cuando viniste la otra vez?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo al escucharla y pasó su vista por la periferia intentando ver más allá de donde sus varitas alumbraban, preocupado ante aquella pregunta tan repentina.

-No lo se pero... ¿Has sentido algo?

-Yo...- Dudó- No se si es la aprensión de estar aquí,- pareció disculparse- o si es cosa de mi poder... Pero creo que ahí delante hay algo que no debería de estar.

Mark y Harry la miraron extrañados y automáticamente los dos parecieron ponerse alerta provocando con esa reacción que la chica se sintiera apabullada.

-Está bien.- Concluyó Harry.- Avancemos con cuidado y, no os separéis mucho de mí.

* * *

Hoy no os hemos hecho esperar demasiado ¿verdad? bien este capítulo se me atravesó. Desde que acordamos incluirlo estaba emocionada por hacerlo y sin embargo... La musa se evaporó y ufff, sin duda es uno de los que más me ha costado hacer y quizás por eso es que no me gusta tanto como debiera. como le digo a Mahe, HH va a terminar siendo el fic de "me quedo encerrada", por que me meto en los sitios y luego no se salir (y eso q ue esta vez no estaba implicada Guilmain) En fin, a ver que hay ahí delante. Aunque eso os lo contará Mahe dentro de 20 días. Nos vemos, no nos falteís.

**N/A**: Si sois tan meticulosos como yo, que ya se que no lo sois al menos la mayoría pero igual os lo cuento, habréis observado que en la descripción de la bajada a la Cámara hay un par de incongruencias que he utilizado a propósito. Quería que fuera como en el libro y muchas de las descripciones hasta llegar allí están igual pero, justo al llegar a la puerta utilicé las imágenes de la película ¿por qué? Pues simplemente por que me gusta más y al escribir me imaginaba la puerta tal como la vimos en el cine. Así que si en algún momento os habéis sentido desubicados por la mezcla de descripciones ya os confirmo que ha sido totalmente conciente de mi parte. Aquí os dejo hasta... dentro de 20 días. Disfrutad y espero que os haya gustado que hace mucho que no me leíais. Os veo pronto esta vez.


	72. Capítulo 71: Tras la pista

**Disclaimer: **

Hola! Soy Coco! Hoy vamos a aprender la diferencia entre cerca y lejos; historia original y fic; lector y plagiador. ¿Estáis todos preparados? Adelante!!! Miradme -Coco se adelanta dando pasitos hacia la tele- esto es **CERCA** -saluda con la mano sonriente- y esto -se aleja de la tele dando saltitos igual que Dobby- es _lejos._ Fácil, verdad? Vamos ahora a complicarlo un poco -el muñeco coge con muuuucho esfuerzo los seis libros HP publicados- Esto... ufff, pesa...-comienza a hablar jadeante mientras los libros se le resbalan de los delgados bracitos de tela- ...es una historia original escrita por JK Rowling -el Principe cae al suelo- Ella ha creado tooooodo un mundo mágico -la Orden resbala también hasta caer pero él continúa- donde personajes, lugares y hechizos -el Cáliz comienza a resbalar y cansado decide dejarlos caer con un gran estruendo- le pertenecen. Toooodo es de Rowling. Veamos ahora la diferencia con fic -se agacha para tomar algo y se levanta de nuevo con un tocho enorme de folios impresos que casi le pesan tanto como varios de los libros originales- Esto es un fic, una historia inventada basada en una original -los folios comienzan a desparramarse por todas partes y sin esperar más, termina dejándolos caer- Este fic pertenece a las Guilmains y tiene la particularidad de que lo que ellas han inventado, tal como algunos personajes, trama, hechizos, etc, sí que les pertenece mientras que el resto, lo toman solo prestado de Jk. Le tienen mucho respeto -Coco asiente con la cabeza y sonríe- Estáis aprendiendo mucho hoy, verdad? Vamos al último apartado: la diferencia entre lector y plagiador. -desaparece un momento de la pantalla, con su típico andar de saltitos, aparece con unas gafas y un libro en la mano- Esto es un lector -pone pose de interesante pasando las páginas del libro- Alguien que aprecia la lectura, se entretiene y disfruta con ello. Puede ser un lector de historias originales -se agacha, coge uno de los libros de HP, lo muestra a cámara y lo lanza sobre su hombro- y puede ser también un lector de fics -esta vez coge algunos de los folios y hace lo mismo que con el libro- La diferencia entre ellos es que el lector de historias originales hace rico y famoso al autor del libro porque se lo compra; el lector de fics hace también rico al autor, en este caso autoras, pero mediante palabras, con su apoyo y fidelidad a su imaginación. Por último... -de pronto, el escenario se vuelve tenebroso mientras comienza a sonar una música siniestra; Coco se quita las gafas de lectura y adopta una expresión malévola en su cara de trapo- este es el plagiador... una persona non grata que no tiene imaginación, respeto ni educación y que trata de apropiarse de las obras que no son suyas. Las obras originales están algo más protegidas -coge uno de los libros, lo mira y con cara de fastidio lo tira al suelo- pero los fics... son carne débil -coge los folios y donde indica el nombre del escritor, lo tacha poniendo el suyo. Se frota las manos satisfecho y prosigue- Solo existe el derecho moral del autor, no hay nada que pueda salvar un fic... -la luz vuelve a aumentar, la horripilante música cesa y Coco sonríe feliz con su cara amable- Pero hay autores, como las Guilmains, que defienden a muerte sus obras así que hay que tener cuidado de tocar lo suyo. Bueno, niños y niñas, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que hayáis aprendido mucho y que os hayan gustado las explicaciones. Hasta el próximo capítulo!!

Hola! Soy Mahe de nuevo. Qué tal todos? Bueno, no sé si sabéis quién es Coco de Barrio Sésamo. Espero que sí, jeje, si no estaréis pensando que ya me volví loca del todo en estas semanas. En fin, ya os contó Nigriv que el reparto de capis en HH es algo diferente a UP, que estábamos más "cuadradas" a la hora de subir. Pero espero que no os importe porque lo que de verdad os interesa es la historia, no? Pues para eso estamos aquí, para entreteneros por un ratito con estas aventuras y hoy, me toca subir otra vez a mí ;) Bueno, yo os dejé a punto de reincorporarme al trabajo y ya ha pasado un mes!! justo ayer hizo un mes que volví. Por Merlín, cómo pasa el tiempo de rápido. ¿Recordais mi último disclaimer del partido de Quidditch? Digamos que sigo luchando contra mis adversarios pero por ahora mantengo el vuelo con rumbo correcto para marcar un tanto en los aros de gol del equipo contrario, aunque con alguna que otra blugder que me ha rozado peligrosamente. Pero bueno, a seguir lo mejor posible y ya está. Qué os parece si pasamos a los rr? Por cierto, me ha sorprendido los poquitos rr de este capi. Esperaba una mejor bienvenida para Nigriv. Supongo que la Semana Santa, exámenes y demás ha hecho que la cosa flojee. En fin, adelante pues, damas y caballeros (hay algún caballero ahora mismo? creo que todo somos chicas. Lo bueno abunda, jeje).

**Kumiko1906:** Hola! Me alegro de que esta vez tu rr sí haya entrado y además ha sido el primero. La pobre Nora, con el miedo que tenía y encima la bronca que le echa Harry. Pero tienes toda la razón, cuando Harry se enfada, con el genio que tiene (Leo que es, como yo :) ) hay que temerle. Y tal como van las cosas, seguro que sus enfados van a ser cada vez mayores. ¿Piensas que el basilisco anda por ahí? Pero si Harry le mató en su segundo año, cómo va a ser eso? Creo que la aprensión que tiene Harry por bajar y recordar es la misma que estás teniendo tú y por eso te acordaste del basilisco, jeje. Sobre la pared... en MA, que es la escena que tú relatas, todo ocurre en la puerta de la Cámara pero en la del aseo, arriba. Nunca llegaron a bajar. Harry iba con la capa de invisibilidad mientras Malfoy abría la Cámara, con Hermione aprisionada, gracias a la recordadora sonora. Pero no llegaron a bajar así que en ese momento no se sabe si el muro seguía allí o no. Lo lógico a pensar es que, como Malfoy quería dejarle paso a los lobos para que atacaran Hogwarts, él se las apañara para quitar el muro... o quizá sea lo que tú dices, que lo ha quitado la mala. Pero ¿para qué va a querer la mala bajar a la Cámara? La cara de Ron bajando por las cañerías en la peli es todo un poema, jeje. Realmente, sus muecas y mohines hacen que de una situación angustiosa, siempre le dé un punto cómico. Preguntas por Colagusano... ¿sigue con vida? En la batalla de UP apareció para informarle al Lord sobre la situación de alguno de los duelos (tengo ganas de releerme la batalla, estoy guerrera, jajaja), con lo que al menos ahí sigue viva. Pero... ¿la pisaría alguien entre tanta carrera y tanta aparición? Ojalá!!! Pero no, no está muerta. De hecho, ya ha salido en HH y, por ahora, varias veces: cuando el Lord le dice a Narcisa que le utilice a él como contacto con la malvada; cuando Mark se la encuentra cuando volvía a su casa (después de la visita que le hizo a Oesed con Nora) y la lanzó al jardín para, según él, desratizar el castillo; cuando lleva a McNeil (el padre de Derek y peligroso mortífago) hasta el Lord; es decir: sigue vivo y coleando, nunca mejor dicho :D En cuanto a si es la misma rata que Nora ha visto en la Cámara... es un fifty/fifty: un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que sea y otro cincuenta por ciento de que no. Una de las dos opciones es la correcta ;) Nos vemos en 20 días de nuevo, oki? Besos.

**Celina:** Pues tus intrigas se acabarán hoy. O se incrementarán hoy? jejeje. Lo que sí es hoy el día en que te recuperarás de la incertidumbre que nos comentabas ;) Yo tampoco había caído que tu disfraz de azafata era un poco Skeeter, jejeje. Pero míralo por este lado: si te disfrazas para el estreno de la Orden, ya sabes de qué, así reivindicas que no vaya a aparecer el personaje en la peli :D Buena Semana Santa también para ti (aunque cuando leas esto ya habrá terminado) Besos desde una fría y lluviosa Córdoba en plena primavera.

**Stiby:** Nuestra gran duda en los 20 días entre capi y capi era: se habrá perdido el rr de Stiby? estará escribiéndolo aún? lo tendremos hecho cachitos por fechas? o no habrá llegado a leer? Duda resuelta: no me he enterado de qué pasó :D Bueno, no importa, así Nigriv tuvo menos que escribir y yo tengo ración doble! jajajjaa. Madre mía, ya ni me acuerdo qué hablamos en el capi del rr retrasado, a ver que lea lo que dices... Tocas la flauta travesera? y has probado a tocar la canción de HP? yo tengo una flauta de esas del cole, de cuando tienes música con 10 u 11 años, y he probado a tocar la canción, jajaja, parezco Hagrid en la puerta de su cabaña pero sin tanto pelo xD Lo que pasa es que a la tercera nota me cabreo porque no pillo cuál es y de tanto probar me quedo sin aire xDD Aún no he mirado cuál es mi disclaimer más largo, lo tengo pendiente pero lo haré (y de ahí saco otro disclaimer, verás tú, jajaja. Qué habré hecho para este capi? hoy es 31 de marzo y subo el día 13 de abril, a saber qué habré inventado...) Me alegro que te guste lo que llega a hacer mi mente, jajaja (lo que decías del space) y que congenies bien con mi musa. Si la ves por ahí, dile que tenemos trabajo pendiente y ya se está pasando con tantas vacaciones. Estabas hormonalmente revuelta durante los días de este primer rr, eh? anda, anda... jajajjaa. ¿Te puedes creer que ahora que releeo lo de_ "siempre puedes usarlo (el 7º) para calzar una silla jajaja. (aunque realmente no creo que ni siquiera yo fuese capaz de eso; Imagínate, el séptimo como calzador... ¿y si luego se reencarna en gerde y nos la lía gorda?"_ es cuando lo he pillado? xDDD Cuando lo leí la primera vez pensé "pero qué hace mezclando a Gerde con el último libro HP, el 7º? Está fatal" pero es que la que está fatal soy yo, jajajjaa. Uy, dejé Idhún hace taaaaaaanto tiempo que ni acordarme. Pero buen punto, sí. Ya veo por otras referencias que haces en tu coment (Snape-Kirtash; Virginia y sus chicos-Victoria y sus chicos) que tú sí sigues recordando bien el libro de Laura. ¿No me digas que también te cae mal Tonks? no lo sabía pero veo que más o menos compartimos los mismo temores sobre lo puede ocurrir en el 7º (libro, no Gerde :D ahora me voy a acordar de esto cada dos por tres, jajaja) ¿No me ves mugglerizada? yo espero tampoco verme así aunque con todo el lío este de volver a trabajar y a la rutina, he estado varias semanas muy poco Mahe y demasiado Susana. Pero llevo unos días sintiendo más esa parte mágica, no sé por qué, así que creo que solo estaba dormida por las circunstancias. Pero tú tampoco te mugglerices, eh? Vamos a tener que pantentar el verbo, jajaja. Bueno, a ver qué decías del capi: Florence le tenía ganas a Mark, y que lo digas. Esta mujer es un tanto... especial. A ver, te explico: todo lo que se relata de la carrera para llegar a por donde iban Mark y Florence parece que es Nora, no? De hecho, está escrito así para que creais que es ella peeeeero... es Harry. Se supone que vosotros no sabéis en ese momento que Nora ha ido a avisarle, con lo que nuestro moreno, como tú lo llamas, no tenía por qué rondar por allí. Pero sí, era Harry corriendo y Nora siguiendole bajo la capa. Luego en el despacho se aclara, como has visto. Uuuummm... creo que has tenido un lapsus por un momento cuando has dicho _"Jajaja lo siento Nigriv pero no puedo evitar reirme ante el comportamiento de Harry porque es que esta describiendo a la perfección la foirma de actuar de snape jajajaja"_. Eooo, soy yo, Mahe, no Nigriv ;P (o será algo que querías decirle a ella y que tampoco he pillado como lo de Gerde? xD) Harry como profesor gusta mucho, sí (a mí me flipa. Bueno, a mí qué no me flipa de Harry? ÑAM enterito!!!!jajajja) Aún recuerdo la de veces que pedisteis ver una clase de Harry, qué horror. Era continuamente, en cada rr, cada lector!! Hasta que por fin llegó aquella clase en la que explicó el Sine Sentium (como me gusta ese capi) Pero es que verle tan maduro, imponiéndose, echándole un par como siempre... ains xD ¿Tú también tienes la misma sensación de que Florence tiene dos caras? O más bien, es que quiere ser tan terriblemente amable que se pasa de falsa? (vamos, que tiene dos caras, jajaja) Pero si te das cuenta, todos tienen algo que esconder y todos muestran dos caras, quieran o no (anda que no hay secretos en esta historia, jajajaj. Como un día se pusieran todos a contar lo que esconden, estallaba Hogwarts) Nora con tanto querer ayudar, se ha ido de la lengua, sí. ¿Crees que por ser tan peluchín no se le puede regañar? jejeje, luego veré qué dijiste al respecto en el siguiente capi :D Y Mahe la heredera... pues... sí... Sigo precisamente con el rr del siguiente y comenzamos de nuevo con Mahe. No se sabía aún quién era el heredero de Ravenclaw. Hasta ahora solo eran conocidos Gryffindor y Slytherin pero faltaban los otros dos. Quizá lo diste por hecho pero de todas formas, aún hay que probar el origen de Mahe. Recuerda que todos tienen una prueba o bien ocurre algo que hace que se les designe como heredero: Harry con todos sus antecedentes y como único posible portador de la espada de Godric; Mark por la profecía que hizo Mahe cuando Virginia estaba embarazada de ella y la protección que Lily le confió. Veremos a ver qué tiene que hacer Mahe... Uy, qué rápido pasamos al capi, jajaja, no me tienes acostumbrada. Vamos a ver qué cuentas: Lo del título, tienes razón, suena diferente si es "Hacia el corazón Slytherin" o "Hacia el corazón DE Slytherin". ¿Te digo la verdad? No sé la intención de Nigriv al respecto, jajaja. Yo hubiera puesto el "de" porque van a la Cámara y ese lugar pertenece a Slytherin. Pero bueno, solo es el título. Otra confirmación de que Harry como profesor (o subdirector) está para comérselo (cuidado, que me lo como yo, eh? los demás le dais la palmadita en la espalda y la enhorabuena por su trabajo y punto xD )Tengo muchas ganas de ver cómo han quedado las clases del ED en la peli, que ahí fueron sus inicios como profe ;) Ahí tienes de nuevo lo de Mahe como heredera: aún queda su prueba o su detección del origen. Hay que comprobarlo pero Harry lo tiene super seguro, por qué será?. Lo de correr por los pasillos, ciertamente no le da permiso explícitamente el uno de septiembre, pero al darle la capa de invisibilidad y ser su primo... como que el permiso se lo autoconcende. Ya sabes lo pillo que es Mark (Sirius en chiquitito, jeje)._" El amor será su perdición (evidentemente es broma, si no que se lo digan a Mahe y a Harry XD)" _Jajajajajaja, y que lo digas. Pero Mark y Nora aún son muy chiquitos para pensar en esas cosas (bueno, él ya tiene 13 años y ella 12, más o menos sí pueden empezar a gustarse... ) Mark como heredero en plan Voldemort... qué yuyu me has dado (o será el que te va a dar a ti? xDD). No, es que Mark es muy Slytherin, de los buenos, pero Slytherin (como Missi, Slytherin pero de las buenas ;) ). Lo lleva en la sangre, se siente muy orgulloso de ser el heredero de su casa y como es más chulo que un ocho, tenía que abrir la Cámara en plan "Mira tú, qué guay soy" pero ya está (cuela? xD) El lazo del diablo... si tú supieras, jajajjajaa. Estábamos Nigriv y yo en el messenger y de pronto me dice que se ha quedado a cuadros con tu comentario de dónde estaba el lazo del diablo. Y yo, tan pancha, le respondo "Y cómo se llama la planta dónde caen?". La pobre mía se queda toda pillada y... Stiby!!! que el lazo es de Piedra!!! no de Cámara!! xDD Pero es que yo me quedé igual porque como le dije a Nigriv, como tanto en Piedra como en Cámara, los chicos van para abajo (ya sea por una trampilla o por una cañería), a mí no me extrañó que preguntaras xD En ese momento no ví los huesecillos de los bichos al final de la cañería, vi el lazo del diablo (como tú) y me quedé tan pancha xD Vaya tela! Así que ya sabes dónde está el lazo del diablo, en su sitio xD Yo creo que Harry sí hizo bien en decirle a Mark por qué estaba preocupado porque así, si Mark lo hizo por ser más chulo que nadie, la próxima será más prudente (prudente Mark?). Y si lo hizo por alguna otra razón desconocida, ya está prevenido.Y las ratas? una rata se queda mirando a Nora y... resulta sospechoso, verdad? pero ten en cuenta¿qué tipo de bicho se va a encontrar en una cañería o un lugar como ese? pues ratas. Que sepan hablar, es otra cosa. Nora lo ha pasado muy mal viendo que se quedaba sola al otro lado de la Cámara (casi tan mal como Nigriv porque no había forma de sacarla de allí. Me decía que ya le estaba cogiendo manía a la pobre chiquilla porque la tenía atrancada) Y cómo ha abierto la puerta? Interesante cuestión porque... por el deseo de estar con Mark, es una puerta, no Oesed. ¿Por qué habrá sido entonces? Tendría portero automático? sería la rata que estaba haciendo de sereno como antiguamente con las llaves? quién sabe... La sensación de que hay alguien más ahí dentro... será otra vez la rata? jajajaja. A que ha sido un capítulo chulo? con atranque y todo pero chulo. Este capi lo leí yo el 31 de diciembre, que salimos a tomar café Nigriv y yo, y nos paseamos por media Córdoba buscando una cafetería abierta (obviamente, todos estaban cerrando temprano por ser nochevieja). Pero al final, la encontramos y ya pude leer el borrador. Me gusta acordarme de cuándo leemos un borrador de una y otra :) Me alegro de que después de los 70 capis de HH, los 110 de UP y los 42 (creo) de MA, te siga latiendo el corazón a mil por hora cuando lees :D Ah! que se me olvida, ahora mismo no tengo a Nigriv en línea para preguntarle lo de vuestra apuestas por los herederos (ella es la que lleva la cuenta, como si fuera el agente de Ludo Bagman, anotando lo que apostais, jajaja), ni los resultados al pasapalabra (gracias por responderlo, que le costó trabajito prepararlo) pero espero acordarme para dejarte nota (lo mismo lo del pasapalabras lo he puesto al principio y ya lo has leído, jajajaja) Pues nada más, linda, que las respuestas a tus rr son más largas que el Expreso con todos sus vagones enganchados. Nos seguimos leyendo, escribiendo, hablando o lo que sea, vale? Y no te preocupes, que sabemos que siempre sigues ahí y que antes o después, el rr llega :) Muchos besos!!

**CrazY AngeeL**: Antes de nada... Feliz cumpleaños!!! aunque sea con una semanita y algo de retraso, pero como no hemos subido antes, no te podíamos felicitar. Qué tal lo pasaste en tu cumple? espero que genial. Y... cuántos añitos? o ya estás en la época en la que no se dicen? jejeje. En segundo lugar, Nigriv y yo tenemos una duda existencial tipo "qué fue antes: el huevo o la gallina?": no sabemos si los lectores que nos seguís, estáis ya locos cuando llegáis a nosotras o si es que al leernos os volvéis totamente majaras. No hay duda alguna de que tienes entrada preferencial en San Mungo, estás completamente loca! xD Tú has releído tu rr? jajajajjaa, no me lo podía creer según leía, solo confirmaba tu estado :D Pero nos encanta que seais tan espontáneos y divertidos, de verdad. Arriba la locura sana!.:D ¿Has aprendido en estos días a cerrar tu mente y dejar de pensar que el universo está dentro de otro? jajaja, aunque yo creo que como a Snape le dé por entrar en tu mente y vea tal cantidad de pensamientos, saldría despedido de ella como si Virginia le hubiera lanzado un Accio para atraerle, jeje. Estamos ya en Abril, qué personalidad tienes este mes? es para prepararnos para el próximo review. Febrero era el mes de hablar y hablar; Marzo ha sido el mes de aventuras e ironías; Abril qué será? porque locura va en todos los meses por lo que estamos viendo (enfermerooooo, ve preparando la pastillita para Sara!!!). Te confieso que me perdí un poco cuando empezaste a delirar, jajaja, con eso de James x Lily en hermanas, los del sis, y no sé qué más. Mira que releí pero me quedé con cara de "ein?" xD Nigriv te decía que ella tenía una visión diferente a la mía con respecto a la relación de Lily y James (la verdad, que ahora que lo pienso, no sé cuál es su punto de vista al respecto. Tendré que preguntarle) Yo me imaginé cómo pudo ser ese inicio de amistad, de atracción y de relación, algo así como lo que dices de los que se pelean se desean: para mí, James siempre estuvo loco por Lily, desde que la conoció en primer curso; y ella, aunque no quería reconocerlo al ser él tan prepotente y creído, también había comenzado a gustarle (vamos, que en El Peor recuerdo de Snape, ya le gustaba pero se trataba de contrariar) Puede que no fuera así pero es así como lo imaginé y como lo escribí en mis historias, con lo que me quedo con mi punto de vista hasta que JK no diga lo contrario y tenga que cambiar de opinión. Mark y Nora son muy chiquitos para estar liados de novios. Aunque es lo que le he dicho a Stiby, van teniendo una edad (sobre todo él) que ya pueden ir gustándose un poquito. Está claro que son tal para cuál, como ya dijo Harry, son como James y Lily. Por cierto, encontraste tu capa de invisibilidad? que en ese párrafo la andabas buscando, jajajaja. Tomáremos nota de que Florence no te da buena espina pero ¿la consideras la mala de la historia? porque una cosa no tiene por qué conllevar la otra. Además, que tu tendencia a apostar por la mala es Amy, no? Lo que me reí con lo de las Misses de tu cole xD Deberías pensar en un Miss corto para tí porque _"Miss tu cerrarás tu pico a menos que quieras que termine cavando tu tumba para ocultar que te maté" _para cuando termines de decirlo la _"Miss tú harás lo que yo te digo" _ya ha salido corriendo, jajaja. Pero sí, Florence es Miss Hogwarts totalmente, con lo coqueta y presumida que es. Por Merlín, si Mahe llega ser triple heredera, apaga y vámonos. Menos mal que cada casa tiene solo uno y por influencia de un solo fundador. El más poderoso, el más mágico, el más fuerte, el más puro, el más... ains, es Harry (jajaja, espera que ahora la que delira soy yo :D). Por cierto, no es que queramos matar a Harry (o... sí?) Bueno, técnicamente casi le matamos en UP. Lo mismo en HH no solo es técnica si no literalmente también. Ahora, eso sí, sabéis que por mi parte, me encanta verle sufrir a pesar de adorarle. Con lo que una bajada a la Cámara es un buen momento para que lo pase mal y demuestre que además de ser tan poderos, tan mágico, tan fuerte, tan puro, tan... ains (xD) es humano, vulnerable y sobre todo persona. Me gustó eso de _"Risa maléfica acompañada por un trueno se hace oír",_ jajajajja, creo que hasta llegué a escucharte reír así desde aquí. :D. Ah! Por cierto, ya le he pasado el mensaje a Harry de que no se reproche sus acciones pasadas. Le mandé una lechuza de tu parte y me dijo que lo intentaría, pero dice que le cuesta sobre todo porque la vida que ha tenido no ha sido fácil y mucho menos lo es olvidarla. Dice que gracias por tus consejos y que tratará de vivir siempre el presente. Te manda saludos xD (me estás contagiando tu locura, que añadida a la mía va a ser peor que la otra Mahe con triple herencia, jajajaj) La verdad es que Mark es un imprudente, no sabe callarse una. Menos mal que la confidente de todo lo que debería quedarse en secreto es Nora. El problema está en que la necesidad de ayudar hace que ella también se vaya de la lengua. Vaya dos peluchines. Pero con esta "manía" que tienen de contárselo todo el uno a la otra, si Mark se mete en problemas o en algo peligroso, la mete a ella también. Así que Nora no podía faltar en la Cámara. Qué mala eres con Myrtle, jajajjaja, te he visto riendote con esa "_risa_ _maléfica acompañada por un trueno se hace oír"_ mientras el fantasma da vueltas en el agua del retrete xDD Detecto por tu definición de Malfoy como "imbécil rubio oxígenado" que no te cae bien, no? Me encanta saberlo!! a mi tampoco.:D No le soporto. La cara de asco que tiene el Malfoy de las pelis es la que pongo yo al verle, te lo aseguro. Peliteñido de pelo aplastado... aaarghh! Pero cuidado!! Nadie llama a mi Harry cabeza rajada!! Y quién lo hace... se las ve conmigo!! Pero no, no es que Harry piense que Mark le dio las palabras al hurón peliteñido, pero en ese momento no entiende cómo ha podido decir exactamente lo mismo (las palabras de Malfoy eran directamente de Voldemort, grabadas en la recordadora sonora). Te ha llamado la atención el comentario de Harry a Mark de que "no sería tan gallito si supieras que (el basilisco) está vivo y más adelante", eh? Pero te digo como a Kumiko: el basilisco está muerto, de eso no hay duda... Otra que tiene fijación cada vez que hablamos de una rata, jajajaja. ¿Será Colagusano? o será que en una cañería tiene que haber ratas a la fuerza y esa era muy curiosa al ver a un humano allí parado? quién sabe, quién sabe... Tu teoría de que la puerta sintió el deseo de Nora por estar con Mark es muy parecido a lo que dice Stiby. Pero te respondo lo mismo: es una puerta, no es Oesed. De todas formas, alguna razón debe haber, eso es cierto y esa razón es... ...lo entiendes? uy! si ha salido con tinta invisible y no habrás podido leer nada!:D Es bueno que le busques sentido a todo porque te aseguro que nosotras escribimos todo de forma razonada y lógica, nada de poner algo por poner. Así que si algo te llama la atención, analízalo porque seguramente tendrá su respuesta y la sabrás antes o después. Ahí va! yo no había pensado en los huesos del basilisco pero es cierto, después de seis años debería haber al menos algunos restos. Pero una razón de que no existan es que hayan desaparecido reducidos a polvo igual que desapareció Tom en un estallido de luz. O que las ratas de la cañería tenga la despensa llena para los próximos setecientos años por lo menos :D Tiene que ser curioso ver la cara llena de cuadritos del teclado: unos tienen cicatrices en forma de rayo, otros pecas y otros cuadritos, jajajaja. En fin, review terminado de contestar también. Te recuerdo que te llegará vía lechuza el formulario de ingreso en San Mungo y tras ellos irán dos magos vestidos de blanco con una camisa con correas. Es un poco incómoda si te pica la nariz pero póntela y sígueles, que cuando llegues nos encontrarás a todas vestidas igual :D Bueno, CrazY (y nunca mejor dicho), encantada de tus paranoias, delirios y laaargos reviews. Nos seguimos viendo, vale? ;)

Pues ya está, ya no hay más rr. Han sido poquitos pero buenos, eso sí es cierto. Podemos comprobar que realmente estáis todas como verdaderas regaderas :D Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, dejo las respuestas del pasapalabra de Nigriv para que Stiby, que fue quién se lanzó a responderlo, vea que tiene un Supera las Expectativas (era esa la nota buena, no? jeje, ahora te he suspendido xD)

Amnistia Iternacional / Bournville Hotel / Caravaggio / Dickens / Evans / Fraser / Gray / Harris / Ipswich / Hill / King's Cross / Leith Academy /Mackenzie / Nestlé Smatiers / Comadreja / Portugal / Quirell / Remus (este y Hagrid son sus preferidos según ella) / Shepherd / tutshill / uña del pie de Icklibõgg / Vomitar/ Whitbread Prize / Exeter / Yate. / la Z no jugaba.

Y sin más dilación, vamos al capi de hoy. Os hago un Orientame: Mark y Harry habían bajado a la Cámara, y Nora les había seguido escondida. Cuando ya están los tres reunidos, se adentran en la Cámara pero de pronto, notan que algo ocurre. Pues eso que ocurre es lo que viene ahora, así que a leer!! ya te estás tardando:D

* * *

**Capítulo 71: Tras la pista**

(Por Mahe)

Siguieron avanzando por el amplio pasillo que llevaba hasta el corazón de la Cámara, iluminados tenuemente por la extraña luz que procedía de no se sabía dónde, así como por la claridad proyectada por sus varitas. Varios pasos después, se detuvieron asombrados observando el suelo, sin entender qué podía ser aquello. Unas pequeñas e informes manchas blanquecinas que rodeaban un centro oscurecido por un tizne negro les desconcertó pero estaba claro que aquello no podía estar allí por casualidad, menos aún en un sitio como aquel al que se supone que nadie podía acceder. Harry, Mark y Nora se agacharon para observar mejor qué podía ser aquello y, aunque las opciones eran bastante escasas, parecían tan improbables que ninguno de los tres se atrevía a opinar.

-Parece que alguien ha estado aquí –dijo finalmente Mark rompiendo el tenso silencio.

-Obviamente –respondió Harry entrecerrando los ojos sin quitar vista de las manchas- Pero esto es tan extraño. Parece como si fueran… restos de cera –opinó al tocar la materia blancuzca- Incluso está aún blando, como si se hubiera derretido hace poco. Además huele raro… -comentó tratando de identificar el olor encogiendo la nariz.

Mark y Nora se atrevieron a tocar también las gotas derretidas comprobando la veracidad de las palabras de Harry pero sin saber qué podría explicar aquella cera en mitad de la Cámara. Nora posó sus dedos sobre un trozo de cera algo más grande mientras Mark se concentró en las manchas oscuras que se encontraban en el centro.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó pasando los dedos tiznándoselos de negro- Parece los restos de una hoguera. ¿Será eso lo que huele?

Harry no contestó, simplemente pasó también los dedos por el suelo sin saber qué decir pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, se dio cuenta de que Nora se ponía en pie mirando a su alrededor y comenzaba a andar hacia un extremo de la pared en el lado izquierdo. Harry y Mark cruzaron la mirada en silencio y se incorporaron siguiéndola hasta que la chica se detuvo ante la pared que tenía frente a ella para seguidamente agacharse tocando la piedra.

-Eso es que le ha dado un yuyu de esos que le dan cuando toca algo –le susurró Mark a su primo acercándose a él.

-Te estoy escuchando, Mark –le reprochó la chica mirándole de soslayo- Y no es un yuyu, es como se manifiesta mi poder. Toco las cosas y evoco algo relacionado con ellas –le recordó ligeramente airada mientras apoyaba las manos en la pared- Y sea lo que sea aquello… lo han dejado aquí dentro.

Había introducido sus dedos en una pequeña ranura en la pared a escasa altura del suelo y entonces se dieron cuenta que esa parte de la piedra estaba algo más salida que el resto, como si fuera realmente una tapadera de un espacio interior. Harry se acercó para tratar de sacar la piedra y Nora le dejó sitio: más fácilmente de lo que esperaba, consiguió apartar un pequeño trozo de piedra dejando a la vista un hueco vacío, oscuro y profundo. En seguida, Mark se echó al suelo para ver qué había en su interior, apuntando con su varita iluminada la oscuridad del hueco y casi sin pensarlo, metió la mano tanteando el interior e intentando vislumbrar qué había. Al momento, se incorporó un instante sacando de aquel hueco varias velas amarillentas de diferentes tamaños, todas usadas y con restos de la cera aún reblandecida en sus bordes. Volvió a meter la mano y al sacarla, apareció ante su vista una vasija que le tendió a Harry. El interior parecía haber albergado algún tipo de polvo grisáceo. Los tres se miraban en silencio pero cuantos más segundos pasaban, más ansiosos se encontraban al ver cada elemento que Mark extraía del fondo del hueco abierto en la pared. Siguió tanteando, extrayendo más cosas: una roca partida en dos, otro cuenco con lo que parecía los restos de un pergamino o algún tipo de papel quemado… Elementos que no dejaban lugar a dudas a que algún tipo de rito se había estado practicando en aquel lugar. Aunque este descubrimiento era importante, seguía faltando respuesta a muchas preguntas: la más importante era quién lo había hecho. Cuando ya parecía que no había nada más, Mark introdujo el brazo más adentro estirazándose completamente en el suelo.

-Espera, hay algo más.

-¿El libro? –preguntó Nora esperanzada pero Mark no contestó. Su silencio aumentaba la esperanza en el propio Harry.

-No, es… ¡argh! –sacó la mano con rapidez mientras Harry y Nora le miraban sorprendidos de su reacción.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven profesor pero Mark no respondió, si no que acercó más la cabeza al agujero para ver mejor lo que la luz de su varita iluminaba.

-Es algo rasposo –dijo por fin. Se calló durante unos segundos que se hicieron interminables pero de pronto…- Es…¡es un animal! –exclamó sacando el brazo más rápido aún, incorporándose.

-¿Cómo va a ser un animal, Mark? –preguntó Harry incrédulo.

-¡Que sí!.¡Que le han brillado los ojos con la luz de la varita! –exclamó mostrándose más asustado de lo que hubiera querido- ¡Lo rasposo era su pelo!

-Mark¿cómo va a haber un animal ahí dentro? –repitió escéptico ante la reacción exagerada de su primo- Haría algún ruido, se movería.

-¡Que sí, Harry! –insistió exasperado- ¡Que lo he visto!

-Anda, quita –le empujó suavemente, arrodillándose en el suelo. Oteó el oscuro hueco con la ayuda de su encantada iluminada pero sin poder ver nada en claro. Entonces, se incorporó un poco y exclamó- ¡Accio!

Una pequeña bola salió disparada del hueco, con la mala suerte que justo la persona que había enfrente era Mark aún arrodillado, y el objeto cayó en su regazo haciéndole levantarse con una rapidez inusitada mientras dejaba escapar un grito.

-¿Lo ves? –inquirió en un tono de voz algo más agudo del habitual, dándole un golpe a su primo en el brazo como forma de reproche- ¡Te lo he dicho!.¡Era un animal!

-Pero está muerto, Mark –respondió sin poder evitar mostrar en su rostro una expresión de asco- Lo han… quemado. A esto olía.

Lo que quedaba del puntiagudo pelo del animal estaba prácticamente chamuscado, la piel arrugada, reblandecida y marchita recubría el cuerpo y sus ojos abiertos de par en par podían verse reflejado el terror de lo que tenían que haber pasado antes de llegar a ese estado inerte. La forma que tenía era tan irreconocible que Harry se preguntó en voz alta qué clase de animal debía ser aquello.

-Parece un… ¿gato? –se atrevió a proponer.

-¿La señora Norris? –propuso Mark a continuación.

-Es un tejón –respondió Nora con voz temblorosa y repitió- No es un gato, es un tejón. Mirad las patas cortas, el hocico… es un tejón pequeño –volvió a repetir con las lágrimas saltadas al ver en lo que había quedado reducido el pobre animal.

-Pero ¿quién ha podido hacer algo así? –se preguntó Mark- ¿Y por qué?.¿Qué significa? –miró a Harry que fruncía el ceño preocupado- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los Hufflepuff?

Pero Harry no le contestó. Sus sentidos se habían disparado y estaba pendiente de algo, mirando hacia la entrada de uno de los túneles de la Cámara. Se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndoles silencio y murmuró en voz baja:

-Quedaos aquí y no os mováis.

Empuñó su varita y sin decir nada más, se introdujo sigilosamente en el túnel ante la mirada atenta de Mark y Nora que no se movieron ni un centímetro.

En cuanto puso un pie en el interior de la tubería, los recuerdos despertaron tan vivos como si hubiera regresado seis años atrás, huyendo por esas mismas cañerías del basilisco mientras Tom Riddle esperaba en el exterior a que su cuerpo recobrara las fuerzas y el poder que su oscura alma anhelaba. Pero en ese momento ahí estaba, buscando algo en la aparente nada de aquel lúgubre interior, invadido de suciedad, mal olor y alguna que otra rata que corría asustada al escuchar sus pasos, pasos tan leves y silenciosos como podía dar para tratar de sorprender a quien se escondía porque… estaba seguro de que allí había alguien. Las pruebas indicaban claramente que le habían sorprendido en mitad de un rito que quizá no había terminado de realizar. Pero eso no importaba ahora: lo importante era que por fin podrían conseguir descubrir y detener a la persona que estaba atentando con el colegio; la persona que había precipitado tener que reunir a los Herederos, seguramente ordenada por alguien superior. Llegó a una intersección entre dos tuberías y dudó cuál tomar pero escuchó atento por si algún ruido le ponía en alerta, aunque era su corazón acelerado lo que más oía resonar en sus oídos. Apretó la varita en su mano, sintiendo como los nervios aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración, agitándola como si hubiera llegado corriendo hasta allí en lugar de andando cautelosamente, y tras pensar unos instantes, decidió tomar la tubería de la derecha, la cual presintió terminaría más cercana a la puerta de la Cámara, el que sería destino seguro del atacante ya que estaría deseando salir de allí para no verse descubierto...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se estaba acercando a la puerta, en breve podría salir y aunque la vieran, desde aquella distancia y con aquella leve iluminación no podrían reconocerla. Incluso, si finalmente podía contar con varios segundos, podría salir sin ser visible… Pero él estaba cerca, sabía que le seguía los pasos pero no se dejaría atrapar y menos con el libro en sus brazos: antes era capaz de destruirlo ante sus propios ojos. En ese momento, una idea surgió en su mente y decidió llevarla a cabo lo más rápidamente que pudo. Sabía que si le ponía en la tesitura de seguir persiguiéndola o acudir en ayuda de aquellos dos críos, no dudaría qué hacer, dejándole el paso libre a ella. Así que se detuvo unos segundos y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para prepararse…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, Mark y Nora permanecían en silencio en la Cámara, sin atreverse a moverse tal y como Harry les había ordenado. Pero se sentían tan nerviosos al verse allí dentro, solos en aquella situación, en aquel lugar tan frío y húmedo y sobre todo, ante aquella enorme estatua que representaba a Salazar Slytherin, que se sentían insignificantes. Cada uno miraba hacia un lugar, Nora hacia el pobre tejón y Mark hacia el fundador de su casa que parecía juzgarle desde su altura. La chica se percató de la tensión que su amigo desprendía y se acercó a él tomando su brazo.

-¿Estás bien? –Mark asintió mientras seguía con la vista fija en la estatua de piedra- ¿Qué piensas?

-Que ese es mi fundador, alguien tan importante para este colegio –negó con la cabeza, mostrando una triste sonrisa en sus labios- Creador y destructor del mismo –desvió la mirada a Nora que le observaba preocupada por la tristeza mostrada, confirmada por el reflejo de su mirada azul- Desciendo de él, Nora, desciendo de alguien así.

-Pero no eres él –apretó con cariño su brazo y le sonrió sinceramente- Eres mejor que él y llegarás a demostrarlo, ya lo verás.

Se alegraba enormemente de que Nora se hubiese atrevido a bajar a la Cámara. Imaginar que en ese momento, si ella no estuviera, podría haberse quedado solo allí mientras su primo se adentraba por las cañerías, hacía que más reconfortado se sintiese de su compañía. No era miedo por estar allí, era recelo, incomodidad pero de todas formas aunque sintiera temor, no lo demostraría, mucho menos porque sabía que su actitud valiente calmaba la inquietud que sabía que ella sí sentía, aunque también evitaba demostrarlo demasiado.

-No te preocupes –le dijo acercándose a ella rodeándole con un brazo por los hombros- Estoy contigo¿vale?

Nora sonrió agradecida de su muestra de afecto y seguridad y contestó.

-Yo también estoy contigo.

Mark también sonrió sabiendo que ella misma quería tranquilizarle con su presencia pero de pronto, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, reacción que Nora no comprendió pero le observó atenta.

-Mark ¿qué pasa?

El le hizo un gesto con la mano para que callara y siguió atento a algo que parecía escuchar…

-Ssshaaahhsssszzzz Aaaandataaaahhzzzz Sssslytherinnn...

Instintivamente giró la cabeza hacia la estatua de piedra del fundador mientras sentía como las piernas comenzaban a temblarle.

-El basilisco… -susurró.

-¿Có… cómo? –acertó a decir Nora. La boca de la estatua comenzaba a abrirse lentamente con un sonido sordo y profundo que paralizó a los chicos, ante la ignorancia de lo que eso podía suponer. De repente, desde la oscuridad que mostraba el hueco que se iba abriendo, aparecieron dos ojos brillantes que se asomaron con lentitud, pausadamente, hasta revelar la forma de la cabeza de su dueño cuando la tenue luz de la Cámara le iluminó.

-¡El basilisco!.¡¡Corre!!

Tomó a Nora de la mano, echando a correr por el pasillo de la Cámara pero la serpiente salió del agujero, deslizándose velozmente por la izquierda de los chicos, adelantándoles e interrumpiéndoles el paso. Tuvieron que parar tan en seco como lo hicieron sus respiraciones al encontrarse en la situación: la enorme serpiente se alzaba imponente ante ellos, mirándoles fijamente mientras siseaba mostrando su lengua bífida. Su contoneo sinuoso era hipnotizante y sus ojos de reptil mostraban una sed de muerte. El grito ahogado de Nora fue silenciado por el susurro de Mark que la escudó con su cuerpo sin poder apartar la mirada del ofidio.

-No chilles, Nora

-Mark¿dónde está Harry? –preguntó casi sin salirle la voz del cuerpo.

-No lo sé –le dijo en voz baja mientras la serpiente seguía siseando acercándose muy lentamente- Pero no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Mark alzó la varita, la cual temblaba en su mano como todo su cuerpo, mientras daba lentos pasos hacia atrás, empujando a Nora tras él que también había sacado su varita para intentar defenderse del inminente ataque. Sabían que irremediablemente se estaban arrinconando ya que la serpiente los dirigía poco a poco hacia una de las paredes y cuando intentaban cambiar de dirección para seguir con campo abierto a sus espaldas, la serpiente volvía a moverse consiguiendo llevarles a donde ella quería y que fuera prácticamente imposible escapar. Ambos sabían que si Harry no aparecía en breve, podían darse por muertos, podían verlo en los ojos del ofidio y la idea les aterraba pero el reptil aún no les había atacado, con lo que ellos mismos dudaban si atacar también o no. Entonces, Mark se detuvo apretando la mano de Nora que seguía prácticamente oculta a su espalda. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar…

-Saaaaaiiiahaaaasashiiiiizzzz…. Saaaaaiiiahaaaasiezzzzz

La serpiente se detuvo despacio, observando a Mark de forma curiosa, entornando ligeramente la cabeza mientras comenzaba a sisearle en respuesta. El chico siguió hablándole en pársel, tratando de convencerla para que no les atacase y les dejase marchar pero por la cara que ponía él, Nora podía entender que aquella "conversación" no estaba llegando a buen puerto.

-¿Qué pasa, Mark? –preguntó en un susurro acercándose más a él. El chico giró levemente la cabeza sin dejar de prestar atención a la serpiente y contestó:

-Que… tiene hambre –la escuchó gemir a su espalda y añadió- Mejor tú que yo¿no?

-¡¿Qué?! –expresó aterrada haciendo que su reacción perfilase un amago de la pícara sonrisa que caracterizaba a Mark, al tiempo que le susurraba.

-Tranquila, ya te he dicho que….-comenzó a decir mientras, sin esperarlo, la serpiente se apartaba de ellos, reptando hacia atrás para situarse en mitad de la Cámara-… no voy a dejar que te pase nada.

Finalizó recordándole y tras estas palabras, soltó a Nora que no podía reaccionar y se dirigió también hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la serpiente. El chico apuntó al reptil como si se fuera a batir en un duelo y éste se irguió sobre el muchacho mostrando sus feroces colmillos, haciendo que Nora gritase aterrada.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Ssshaaahhsssszzzz Aaaandataaaahhzzzz Sssslytherinnn...

Se quedó helado al escuchar resonar en la Cámara aquel sonido, aquella lengua que tan pocas personas conocían y menos aún hablaban. Sintió como casi se detenía la sangre en sus venas al entender el significado _"No puede ser, no puede invocar al basilisco. ¡Está muerto!"._ La racionalidad trataba de imponerse sobre el miedo mas la duda sobre lo qué hacer era tan poderosa que por un instante, se quedó quieto pensando hacia qué lado continuar dirigiéndose. Todo se había quedado en silencio y no supo si era buena señal o no: solo sabía que su primo y su amiga estaban solos en la Cámara y que aquella lengua pársel podía estar condenándolos si el basilisco existiera pero… ya no existía, al menos el que él conoció. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, continuó andando hacia delante con el propósito de que en el momento en que encontrara una tubería que pareciera salir hacia la Cámara, la tomaría para poder comprobar que Mark y Nora seguían bien. Prosiguió atento a cada sonido, a cada movimiento que pudiera percibir tanto de la cañería como del exterior, intentando vislumbrar la persona a la que perseguía. Pero no veía nada, menos aún cuando la duda de lo que estaría ocurriendo fuera le quemaba como el fuego, haciendo que sus pasos cada vez fueran más rápidos aunque pudiera estar poniendo sobre aviso a quien trataba de acorralar. La persecución era algo que a cada segundo que pasaba, iba quedando en un segundo plano al contrario que la necesidad por salir de allí, que aumentaba a cada paso que daba, por poder ver con sus propios ojos que los chicos estaban bien. El temor que habían provocado las palabras oídas en pársel dibujaba en su mente la imagen de la enorme serpiente mientras se repetía una y otra vez _"Tranquilízate Harry, el basilisco ya no existe y si les pasara algo, les hubiera oído gritar, me hubieran llamado, hubieran…"_ De pronto, un grito aterrado le heló la sangre: era Nora. Temiéndose lo peor y sin seguir dudando ni un momento, echó a correr por donde había venido, olvidándose por completo de la búsqueda del atacante.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la tubería, derrapó casi cayendo al suelo, jadeante por la carrera y tembloroso por lo que pudiera encontrar. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y por un instante se sintió paralizado: Mark trataba de esquivar con gran agilidad y mucha suerte, las sacudidas e intentos de mordida de una enorme serpiente de cabeza triangular que se situaba frente a él, mientras le lanzaba toda clase de hechizos. Pero la misma agilidad presentaba el ofidio ya que prácticamente ninguno de los rayos de su varita había conseguido dañarla. Por otro lado, Nora se había incorporado al improvisado duelo, tratando de ayudar a su amigo aunque un poco más rezagada debido a la insistencia de Mark de que se mantuviera al margen al tiempo que algunas palabras en pársel seguían saliendo de los labios del chico, respondidas por el reptil como si la pelea conllevara su propio dialogo. Pero con la participación de la chica conseguían marear más a la serpiente, que ahora veía abierto dos frentes de fuego ante su cuerpo aunque aún así no se amilanaba, ni dejaba de atacarles. En uno de los intentos de morder a Mark, éste cayó al suelo y Harry reaccionó con un grito, sin poder creer aún que el oponente en aquella pelea fuera aquel reptil, cuyo mordisco sabía que lo llevaría a la muerte de forma instantánea y dolorosa. Lo sabía porque lo había sufrido en su propia piel…

-¡¡Mark!! –exclamó- ¡Apártate!.¡Es Nagini!

Al escuchar su nombre, la serpiente se detuvo desafiante, observando a Harry con todo el odio que sus ojos podían concentrar, haciendo que el joven sintiera un desagradable estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo y una débil punzada en la cicatriz. Nagini siseó con su lengua lo que parecía a modo de burla y se echó al suelo reptando con velocidad mientras Mark se trataba de incorporar ayudado por Nora. Pero antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a lanzarle un hechizo, la serpiente coleó apartando a Nora de un golpe desplazándola varios metros y consiguiendo enroscar a Mark en su cuerpo antes de que llegara a estar de pie, arrastrándolo con ella.

-¡¡Maaaaark!! –gritaron Harry y Nora casi a la vez. Pero Nagini, aproximándose lentamente a la estatua de Slytherin, se incorporó amenazante, mostrando cuán elevado podía llegar a ser su cuerpo y apretó con el extremo de su cola el cuerpo de Mark, mirando a un aterrorizado Harry que seguía sin poder borrar de su rostro la desagradable sorpresa de su presencia. Alzó la varita hacia ella pero Nagini comenzó a hablarle en pársel haciendo que el joven reflejara en sus ojos la duda de su próximo movimiento. De repente, empezó a bajar lentamente la varita. Al ver su extraña reacción, Nora parpadeó un tanto aturdida por el golpe de la caída y le gritó, al comprobar como la serpiente se acercaba cada vez más a la boca de la estatua con el aprisionado cuerpo de Mark entre ella. El rostro de su amigo mostraba la asfixia que le estaba provocando el agónico abrazo consiguiendo que las muecas de dolor se sucedieran una tras otra.

-¡Harry!.¡Se lo va a llevar! –pero Harry no se movía, parecía paralizado. Solo apretaba la varita con tanta fuerza en su mano que llegaba a clavarse las uñas de impotencia. Nora, desesperada, y ante la ausencia de reacción de su profesor, se puso en pie y apuntó a la serpiente, gritando- ¡DESMA...!

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!

La varita de Nora salió despedida de su mano y ésta miró incrédula a Harry al haberla desarmado, el cual apenas apartaba la vista de la serpiente y su primo, cada vez más y más cerca de la estatua de Slytherin.

-¡Pero Harry! –gritó la chica con los ojos llorosos- ¿Qué…?

-¡No hagas nada, Nora!

-¿Qué no haga nada? –repitió como si no hubiese oído bien a pesar de que la orden del chico había salido de sus labios en un grito- ¡Se lo va a llevar!

Entonces, Nagini volvió a sisear con fuerza, alzando su cola y con ella a Mark, y lo lanzó con ímpetu hacia delante soltándole, mientras se metía por la boca de Slytherin, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del hueco. Harry y Nora no tardaron ni un segundo más en correr hacia al lugar donde había caído el chico.

-¡Mark!.¡Mark!.¿estás bien? –preguntó Harry ansioso por conocer el estado de su primo, cuyo rostro estaba pálido y el cuerpo le temblaba. Le ayudó a incorporarse y tomando aire respondió.

-¡Qué… qué forma de apretar! –exclamó jadeante frotándose el pecho mientras resoplaba. Miro a su primo tras unos segundos en los que trató de acompasar la respiración y añadió- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Nora estaba de rodillas a su lado y al escucharle hablar, resopló también acariciando su rubia cabeza pero en seguida volvió sus ojos hacia Harry y le espetó con rabia.

-¿Pero qué te pasaba?.¿Por qué me has desarmado?.¿Y si se lo llega a llevar?

Nunca la habían visto tan furiosa pero sabía que dicha furia era reflejo del pánico que había sentido, algo que habían compartido los tres durante los minutos anteriores. Harry la observó entendiendo que se mostrara tan enfadada y le contestó.

-Nora, Nagini amenazó con morder a Mark si la atacábamos y no la dejábamos marchar –volvió a mirar a su primo suspirando temblorosamente- Y realmente, esa serpiente sabe bien lo que hace.

Al escuchar la razón de lo que había ocurrido, la chica contuvo el aire por un instante, sintiéndose totalmente azorada y culpable, mientras observaba a Mark que aún se frotaba el pecho dolorido.

-Lo… lo siento –se disculpó tímidamente alternando su mirada de Mark a Harry y viceversa- Te estaba poniendo en peligro, Mark. Yo….

-No te preocupes, Nora –cortó el chico quitándole importancia viendo lo abatida que se había quedado- Amenazó en pársel, es normal que no lo entendieras.

-Esa serpiente tiene unas ideas y pensamientos más de persona que de animal –añadió Harry receloso, pasando inconscientemente los dedos por la cicatriz hasta unos minutos antes molesta.

Ayudaron a Mark a ponerse en pie y tras convocar sus varitas con un Accio, Harry les propuso marcharse de allí, algo que aceptaron de buen grado. Conjuró una mochila donde guardó todo lo que habían sacado del agujero donde el atacante había guardado sus elementos para los ritos que había estado practicando y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la Cámara. Cuando llegaron, y mientras Harry les contaba que no había tenido suerte en alcanzar o vislumbrar a la persona que había tenido que huir por las tuberías, se percataron de que la puerta estaba entre abierta y supieron que ya nadie más quedaba en la Cámara de los Secretos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando consiguió llegar al aseo, sentía como el corazón le palpitaba velozmente mientras con las manos sudorosas apretaba contra su pecho el libro que a punto había estado de ser descubierto por Harry, al igual que su propia presencia en la Cámara. A pesar de todo aquello, se felicitaba a si misma al habérsele ocurrido la idea de utilizar la recordadora para abrir la boca de Slytherin, sabiendo que en cuanto viese la luz, Nagini saldría al exterior pensando que su amo la invocaba desde ese lado. Cuando echó la mirada hacia atrás antes de salir de la Cámara, pudo comprobar con satisfacción como su plan había dado resultado y Harry había regresado a auxiliar a los dos jovencitos, dejando de perseguirla. Y aunque fue un poco arriesgado abrir la puerta, su hechizo desilusionador la ocultaba a sus ojos pudiendo escapar libremente, en caso de que se hubiera percatado. Al ponerse en pie en el aseo, esperó a que la puerta que se encontraba en el lavabo se cerrase tras ella, como cada vez que bajaba a la Cámara, con ese chasquido que hacía cada vez que se abría o cerraba. Entonces, observó como la rata esperaba como siempre para recibir sus órdenes.

-Comprueba que no haya nadie en el pasillo para poder…

Pero antes de que terminara de decir la frase, la puerta del aseo se abrió y vio como otro obstáculo se interponía en su camino: Mahe, mostrando la preocupación y el miedo en su rostro, observaba desde el umbral de la puerta toda la estancia.

-¿Harry?

La oyó llamar con voz temblorosa _"¡Odiosa Mahe y maldito vínculo!"_ pensó mientras se movía despacio hacia la pared para apartarse de ella _"Seguro que le sintió nervioso y por eso ha venido hasta aquí buscándole"._ Sin quitarle ojo, vio como la joven entraba lentamente en el aseo, con expresión atenta como si pudiera sentir que no estaba sola, haciéndola creer que en cualquier momento se iba a girar hacia ella y descubrirla. Trató de ir acercándose a la puerta abierta conforme ella caminaba hacia el interior pero justo cuando los ojos de la chica comenzaban a mirar entrecerrados hacia donde ella estaba, vio como desviaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado al escuchar un débil ruido: la rata emitía ligeros sonidos que captaron su atención haciéndola retroceder, dándole el tiempo justo a la otra bruja para pasar tras ella y salir del aseo. Entonces, la rata también se giró y se escabulló por un pequeño agujero abierto en la pared. Mahe reprimió un escalofrío y un chillido ante la imagen del roedor, y cuando dejó de verle, volvió a mirar hacia el aseo.

-Myrtle ¿estás ahí? -un chapoteo en el agua de uno de los WC le confirmó la presencia del fantasma que salió volando situándose frente a ella- Myrtle ¿has visto a Harry?

El espectro suspiró profundamente dibujando una ensoñadora sonrisa en su etéreo rostro y asintió.

-Sí, ains….-volvió a suspirar ruidosamente pero en seguida cambió su expresión a una más contrariada- Aunque ha estado un poco estúpido conmigo pero… es tan mono –volvió a sonreír ensimismada- Hará casi una hora que bajó –explicó señalando el lavabo. Mahe abrió la boca sintiendo un escalofrío.

-¿Qué bajó?.¿A la Cámara?

-Ajá. Con su primo. Qué rico es también¿no? –preguntó con una expresión pícara al pensar en Mark- Está claro que es cosa de familia–Mahe no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se acercó al lavabo tocando su superficie fría al tiempo que Myrtle seguía explicando- Después bajó también ella.

La joven giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su inesperada informadora y preguntó latiéndole el corazón con velocidad ante la respuesta que tendría en breves segundos.

-¿Ella?.¿quién?

-Esa chica pelirroja que va siempre con el rubito. La de tu casa –aclaró.

-¿Nora?

El fantasma asintió y giró sobre si misma haciendo una pirueta, mientras Mahe no podía creer que su pequeña Ravenclaw también estuviera allí abajo.

-Tiene valor. Ha bajado sola bajo esa capa invisible que os ponéis a veces. Pero si les pasa algo, voy a tener tres amigos más –contestó risueña.

A cada explicación que daba, más boquiabierta se quedaba Mahe, temerosa de saber que Harry y Mark estuvieran en la Cámara pero más inquieta y asustada aún de que Nora les hubiera seguido sola. No sabía qué le embargaba más, si la preocupación o el miedo por la situación de saber que tres de las personas que más le importaban estaban en las entrañas del colegio. Su instinto rechazaba totalmente aquel lugar con todas sus fuerzas y que ellos estuvieran allí, hacía que la sensación de repulsa fuera mucho más intensa. Sintió cómo Myrtle la observaba con curiosidad y la miró.

-Myrtle ¿hay alguna otra forma de abrir esto que no sea hablando pársel?

El fantasma se encogió de hombros, volando hacia el techo con indiferencia.

-Que yo sepa no. De todas formas, puedes esperar un poco: hay veces que he visto abrirse y cerrarse la entrada sola, y yo no he visto a nadie aunque… he escuchado un murmullo.

Sin entender a qué se refería, sonó de repente un chasquido comenzando a abrirse la entrada, deslizándose el lavabo lentamente y dejándose ver un escalofriante túnel en el suelo, cuyo fondo se perdía en las profundidades oscuras. Apretando la varita en su mano, se asomó lentamente al borde cuando la entrada se hubo abierto del todo y oteó desde la altura, sujetándose al lavabo, por si podía vislumbrar algo. La oscuridad del fondo casi le producía vértigo. De pronto dio un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó una voz que provenía del fondo.

-¡¡Ascendio!!

Echó varios pasos más atrás y varios segundos después, vio salir despedido del túnel a Harry, seguido de Mark y Nora que se sujetaban a él y los tres caían al suelo.

-Mark… –llamó Harry pesadamente- Me estás aplastando.

-Perdona, primo –se disculpó incorporándose- Nora¿estás bien?

-Sí¿y vosotros?

-Sin problema –respondió Harry. De pronto, se percató de la presencia de Mahe tras él y se giró levantándose- ¡Mahe!.¿qué…?

-¿Se puede saber qué hacíais los tres en la Cámara? –preguntó enfadada sin dejarle hablar- No uno, ni dos, si no los tres –los señaló con el dedo- ¡Y ninguno me ha podido avisar de lo que ibais a hacer!.

-Eso no tiene importancia ahora, Mahe –la cortó para que no siguiera regañándoles- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?.¿Has visto salir a alguien?

La joven frunció el ceño sin saber si sus preguntas eran impulsadas por lograr una escapatoria para evitar su enfado o si eran reales, buscando una respuesta segura. Le miró a los ojos y vio como la segunda opción era la correcta.

-Llevo poco rato pero no he visto salir a nadie –Harry chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio por habérsele escapado la presa- Aunque… sí sentí que había alguien.

-Yo estaba aquí –dijo Myrtle pero como nadie hizo caso al fantasma, se giró ofendida metiéndose de nuevo por el retrete.

-De todas formas, sabes que este lugar no me da buenas vibraciones y no sé si fue sugestión o que realmente había alguien escondido. Pero ¿qué ha pasado Harry?.¿Qué habéis descubierto abajo?

-Te lo contaré por al camino mientras vamos a ver a Dumbledore –le dijo tomándola de la mano para salir del aseo- ¿Venís?

Mark y Nora se miraron y asintieron sonrientes.

-Por supuesto, que mejor que contar al mismísimo profesor Dumbledore que Nagini casi me asfixia. –comentó dándose fingida importancia.

-¡¿Que Nagini qué?! –inquirió Mahe parándose en seco.

-Venga¡ahora te lo cuento todo! –apremió Harry sacándola del aseo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, alguien llegaba a su despacho, y tras cerrar la puerta con llave, se apuntaba a si misma para que el hechizo desilusionador dejara de hacer efecto. Cuando comprobó que sus manos, su cuerpo y su cabello volvía a tener su apariencia y color habitual, apuntó esta vez al libro, saliendo de la varita un rayo casi incoloro que fue haciendo desaparecer de su vista el color de su portada y sus viejas páginas.

-Oculto a los ojos de los demás mas no de los que ahora es tu dueña…

Lo tomó entre sus manos guardándolo con celo y se acercó a un pequeño espejo para retocarse antes de su guardia de aquella noche.

* * *

Vaya con Nagini, ahí escondida y muerta de hambre, y la mala que se escapa por el pelo de un unicornio!! El pársel que habéis leído transcrito es simplemente lo que pude captar de lo que se dice en la peli de CdS xD Me puse a ver las escenas en las que Harry o Tom hablan en pársel y según me pareció que pronunciaban, así escribí yo: "Ssshaaahhhsssszzzz Aaaandataaaahhzzzz Sssslytherinnn..." es lo que dice Tom Riddle cuando llama al basilisco para que salga del agujero y "Saaaaaiiiahaaaasashiiiiizzzz…. Saaaaaiiiahaaaasiezzzzz" es lo que dice Harry cuando le dice a la serpiente, durante el club de duelo, que no ataque a Justin. Locuras mías :D. En fin, la próxima locura en 20 días, que tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore, os apetece? ;) Besitos a todos!! 


	73. Capítulo 72: La luz de la sabiduría

**Disclaimer:**

Voz en off de Dumbledore _"Lo único que mantendrá al castillo y su magia en pie..."_ mientras hay una suceción de imágenes que atenuan a negro: Hogwarts desde el lago; imagen del techo destrozado del Gran comedor; alguien lanzando una llama de fuego azul a la chimenea... Plano de Dumbledore en el despacho mirando a Harry y Snape: _"...los herederos de cada una de las casas, los herederos de Hogwarts" _

Logo de la GS saliendo de entre nubes oscuras.

Plano de Harry observando la espada de Gryffindor en el despacho del director.  
Secuencia de Harry y Mahe sentados en el sofá. El con expresión preocupada, ella asustada: _"No quiero que me digas que eres tú por que... eres tú ¿verdad?" _Plano de Harry mirándola asintiendo en silencio, mientras le estrecha la mano.  
Plano de Mark ante la Cámara de los secretos hablando parsel para abrirla.  
Secuencia de Harry sentado en su despacho con Mark frente a él _"El heredero de Slytherin... eres tú"._ Plano de Mark incrédulo _"Tú te estás quedando conmigo ¿no?"  
_Secuencia de Harry saliendo de su despacho preocupado _"...ahora sí que no sé por dónde debemos seguir" _

Pantalla en negro _"Cada 20 días..."_

Secuencia de Mark y Nora en la sala de Oesed frente al espejo.  
Secuencia de Mahe y Nora sentadas en la penumbra de la sala Ravenclaw _"¿Qué viste, Nora?"  
_Secuencia de Harry subiendo las escaleras pensativo mientras posa una mano en su corazón. Voz en off "_Explicaría tantas cosas..."_

Pantalla en negro _"... más cerca de descubrir la verdad..."_

Secuencia de Harry y Nora en la sala Ravenclaw, ella tomándole del brazo _"No sé que es pero... allí hay algo"  
_Secuencia de Mark y Harry andando por la Cámara de los secretos. Plano de Nora ante la puerta de la Cámara abriendose. Alguien escondiendose por las tuberías.

Pantalla en negro_ "...más cerca de descubrir a los herederos..."_

Secuencia de Mahe imponiendo las defensas en Ravenclaw. Plano de un estallido de luz en el Gran comedor.  
Secuencia de Dumbledore y Harry en el despacho del director _"¿Por qué pensaste en ella?"._ Plano de Harry sin saber qué responder.  
Secuencia de Mark, Harry, Nora y Dumbledore en el vestibulo de Hogwarts _"...significa que es la heredera de Ravenclaw?"  
_Secuencia de Mark y Nora en el lago, ella tomándole las manos mientras él la mira muy serio.  
Secuencia de multitud de bichos correteando por una habitación.  
Secuencia de Virginia furiosa gritándole a alguien "_Vete de aquí!"  
_Secuencia de una tormenta sobre Hogwarts.  
Secuencia de Narcisa en su mansión, escuchando como alguien le dice _"...al Lord le agradará..."  
_Planos de Harry cayendo de espaldas contra la pared, Snape derribado por un rayo, Mahe perdiendo el conocimiento.  
Secuencia de Virginia concentrada tratando de mantener a alguien consciente.  
Plano de varios hechizos lanzados en un sotano.

Sucesión de secuencias rápidas:  
-Virginia y Snape sentados en un sofá.  
-Harry desapareciendo frente a Oesed.  
-Alumnos en clase sentados en el suelo formando un círculo.  
-Harry y Lupin corriendo velozmente por los pasillos.  
-Pansy mirando escondida hacia las escaleras de marmol.  
-Una espiral de energía ascendiendo al cielo.  
-Virginia apareciendo en la chimenea tirando de Mahe.  
-Harry y Dumbledore hablando en el lago.  
-Los herederos mirando sorprendidos a alguien que acaba de llegar.

Pantalla a negro y anuncio_ "Harry Potter y los Herederos de Hogwarts"  
_Cambio de pantalla_ "Actualmente en los mejores Pc's"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Calificación: NR-13 NR-amigos de lo ajeno"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Personajes principales, historia hasta 5ºcurso, hechizos conocidos: JK Rowling"  
_Cambio de pantalla _"Personajes nuevos, historia a partir de 6º curso, hechizos nuevos: Nigriv y Mahe Guilmain."_

Plano final de Harry hablándole a los herederos: _"...la magia está en nosotros"_

Hola! Soy Mahe, aquí una semanita más. Diréis ¿y por qué ha hecho otro disclaimer-trailer si ya hizo uno? Pues porque aquel era el teaser trailer, este es el internacional, jejeje. No, simplemente porque aquella vez, Nigriv me retó a hacer uno con escenas que aún no hubieramos subido sin spoilear demasiado y yo acepté el reto, pensando hacerlo cuando salieran nuevos trailers de la OdF. Y como esta semana pasada hemos tenido dos pedazos de trailers de la peli (los habéis visto?), ahí que me puse con el nuestro. Os aseguro que hay cosas, bastantes, que aún no hemos subido (de hecho, casi la mitad del "trailer"). Lo que espero es que no pilléis qué es antes de la cuenta (careto temblando) pero como veréis, lo van a pasar un poquito mal, jejeje. Bueno, qué tal todo? Por aquí todo bien, controlado, y que siga así! En fin, vamos a por los rr del último capi, os parece?

**CrazY AngeeL:** Hola! Leí tu rr en esos momentos en los que hace falta un respiro y un momento de evasión y risas. Vamos, traducido quiere decir que leí tu rr en el trabajo, jajaa. ¿De verdad crees que sigo en mis cabales? xD Creo que mis cabales se fueron a cabalear (existirá esa palabra? jajaja) hace muuuuucho tiempo. Pero bueno, menos mal que gracias a tu sister sabes quién es Coco, si no ya me tendrías como caso perdido. ¿15 añitos tienes? qué jovencita!!! Yo ya ni me acuerdo de mis quince años (mentira, que sí que me acuerdo, jeje, como para olvidar aquella época... ains, ñam, jarl! xD (Mahe pone cara con expresión soñadora xD)). Me alegro que lo pasaras bien. Por cierto, espero que tu sister ya esté recuperada de la operación. Vaya! no sabía que había tantos psicólogos en tu familia! pero ya veo que ellos están a un lado de la mesa de la consulta y tú al otro recibiendo la terapia contra la locura, jejeje. Lo tienen dificil contigo, eh? jeje. (confieso que mi psicóloga también lo tiene dificil conmigo, jajaja, aunque creo que eso ya lo habrás visto :D) Ya estamos en Mayo! ya has cambiado del estado Dumbledore versus Geminis! Con qué nos sorprenderás esta vez? Quizá una mezcla de Peeves (por lo travieso) y Luna Lovegood (por lo loco, obviamente)?. Lo que me reí con la historia de tu capa de invisibilidad xD Sigo pensando para qué la quería el Barón Sanguinario porque está visto que si se la pone, le traspasa. ¿Te llevas como agua y aceite con Florence? jajajjaa, y eso que no la consideras la mala :D Aquí tendríamos a Miss Asesina provocada vs Miss Hogwarts, no?.:D Lo de matar literalmente a Harry es que... quién sabe lo que le puede pasar. Si ya casi le matamos en UP¿por qué no hacerlo totalmente en HH? (acabo de escuchar tu grito desde aquí, jajajjaa) Pero sí, suspira solo amistosamente por Harry si no quieres tener problemas conmigo (jajajaja, que agresiva :D Y eso que no te ha contestado totalmente la otra Mahe, si no no te libras :D) ¿De verdad cayó un trueno mientras leías lo de la risa maléfica? jajajaja, lo has invocado!! Eres una bruja metereológica, jajaja. Qué curioso, tienes otra teoría sobre por qué la puerta se abre para que Nora pueda entrar: porque Mark le "silbó" el pensamiento a la puerta y ésta le hizo caso para callar su bocaza, jajajajaj. Bueno, es otra opción, sí. Pero... será la correcta? Uuuummmm... no sé, no sé, ya me dirás en el próximo rr ;) He oído que en el Emporio de las lechuzas hay una que tiene conmoción por un golpe que se dio contra una ventana hace unas tres semanas... no sabrás tú nada de eso, no? La próxima vez abre la ventana!!! de todas formas vas a terminar en St.Mungo, no creo que te libres ;) A ver, paso al capi: Cera, tizne negro y... olor a vainilla?? por qué olor a vainilla? sabes que ese es el perfume que usa Mahe? (yo también, jeje) Uuuummm... qué rara asociación habrá pasado por tu cabecita loca con ese olor... Así que si Nora te tocara, descubriría en ti una lunática seguidora de la luna de los locos, de qué me sorprendo? jajaja. Un tejón muerto para descubrir al heredero de Hufflepuff, puede ser, pero el ritual lo estaba haciendo la mala. ¿Para qué quiere ella saber quién es el heredero? Aunque hubiera sido buena opción que fuese la señora Norris, tienes toda la razón :D A más de uno le hubiera gustado, sin duda. Por Merlín y todos los brujos antiguos, jajajjajaa, no te haces una idea de cómo me reí al leer que no entendías lo que hablaban en pársel xDDD Bueno, supongo que al final del capítulo leerías la aclaración al respecto de esa "transcripción" del pársel, no? De todas formas, la traducción... pues, supongo que cuando está invocando a Nagini sería algo así como "Abre la bocaza, viejo Slytherin, para que salga el bicho" y cuando Mark habla con la serpiente le diría "No te pases, culebrilla, que te dejo frita" xD Por cierto, sí, "la bolita esa que habla pársel" es la recordadora sonora :D No era el basilisco, era Nagini! Y es muuuy lista, te lo aseguro. Eso sí, lo mismo es tan lista porque alguien le está ordenando en ese preciso momento y de ahí la molestía en la cicatriz... quién sabe. La rata desratizada se considera muy útil, y por ahora parece que es así. Veremos a ver como la pille quien debe... ¿Mahe en el fic cegatona? jajajajjaja,. sí, bastante, y en la vida real otro tanto xD Pero Myrtle no representa "peligro" alguno porque como bien dices, ya está muerta y por mucho que quiera acercarse a Harry, pasaría como la capa de invisibilidad y el Barón: simplemente le traspasaría así que poco tocar va a poder ;) ¿Vas a estar pendiente para ver quién está de guardia en este capi? jajajaja,. ya me contarás ;) Bueno, loquilla, tu rr se acabó y mi respuesta también. Esperamos verte por aquí para seguir midiendo los niveles de locura aunque a veces rozan el máximo de una forma alarmante, no hay duda de eso xD Besitos y gracias por tus rr!!!

**Celina:** Intriga, intriga. Pero no, no te vamos a decir quién está ahí con el libro. Aunque... algún día tendremos que hacerlo! Cuando llegue ese momento, oíremos a algunos decir "Sí! lo sabía! lo dije desde el principio!" y a otros "No puede ser!!! pero si yo creía que era la otra!!!" :D En fin, espero que estés bien y gracias a ti también por seguir con nosotras. Besitos desde esta tierra tan fiestera en Mayo.

**Helen Nicked Lupin**: Hola! Bienvenida!! Nos flipa cuando después de tanto tiempo siguen apareciendo lectores nuevos. Pero lo que más nos sorprende es la velocidad con la que leeis algunos. Helen, en dos días te has leído lo que llevamos de HH??? Por Merlín! tú no lees, tú engulles la lectura!! xD Pero una cosa... ¿no te extrañaba que hubiera personajes nuevos, que todo viniera de una trama anterior? Ya hemos visto que después has leído UP... y en un día!!! O.O Dices que lees por las noches¿no duermes para que te de tiempo a leerlo todo? Sigo impresionada, de verdad. La pena es que no hayas leído en orden porque así no te habrás sorprendido tanto con UP: ya sabías quién era el padre de Mahe, ya sabías quién era la elegida por Voldemort, ya sabías que ni Snape, ni Harry, ni Mahe morían... Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado de todas formas. UP es nuestro gran mimado. Lo que no sé si sabes es que... antes de UP está MA!! Este fic está en el perfil de Nigriv pero hay un enlace desde nuestra página. De ahí es donde sale el personaje de Virginia. No sé si lo habrás leído también aunque como es más cortito y con tu ritmo de lectura, creo que en tres horitas lo tienes listo ;) Sigo promocionando (jejeje) tenemos colaterales, es decir, historias cortas que enlazan principalmente con UP (de HH aún no hay ninguna escrita aunque sí en mente ;) ) y son o bien escenas que no se incluyeron en su momento en el fic (pero que merecían la pena ser contadas) o bien cosas que pasaron con anterioridad pero que explica lo que ocurre en la historia posteriormente. Incluso hay un final alternativo a UP. Echales un vistazo y nos cuentas, a ver si te gustan. Me alegra que Virginia y Mahe te caigan bien :) Normalmente, cuando personajes nuevos e inventados "invaden" el territorio oficial de un fic no suelen ser muy bienvenidos pero nosotras hemos tenido mucha suerte porque los que nos leeis, los habéis aceptado muy bien. ¿Le tienes manía a Snape? jajajaj, pero ¿al oficial o a nuestro Sev? Si supieras la que se lió con tu "Remus&Virginia 4ever", jajajaja. Te aseguro que Sev pensó en utilizarte como condimento en su próxima poción :D De verdad que tu comentario al respecto de Lupin y Virginia nos encantó porque derivó en ciertas situaciones que nos hicieron reír mucho a Nigriv y a mí. Por cierto, te confirmo: Nigriv y yo somos de Córdoba :) Mira que el mundo es un pañuelo, con la cantidad de gente que puede haber metida en ffnet, que justamente otra cordobesa se pare a leernos es genial. Espero que sigamos viendote por aquí, sí? Y gracias por haber recaído en nuestros fics y por dejarnos rr. Siempre nos hace mucha ilusión cuando vemos que sigue apareciendo gente. Besos!

**Stiby:** Hola!! Chiquilla, qué haces para tener tan poquito tiempo? Leí tu entrada en el space sobre lo del calambur, lo que me reí xD Por cierto¿sabes que Nigriv también se quedó KO con lo de Gerde y el séptimo? jajajaja, me lo dijo el otro día y pensó que a mí también se me había ido la olla al contestarte :D ¿Sigues oyendo nuestra risa maléfica con respecto a lo que le vayamos a hacer a mi homónima? jajajja, deberías... :D OYE!!!! cómo es eso de que estás imaginando muchas formas de comerte a Harry??? Saca tu varita ahora mismo y defiendete si puedes!! Me chivaré a tu principe Slytherin de paso, que lo sepas!! (Mahe, tranquila mujer, respira que te vas a hiperventilar xD) Me has recordado a que anoche cuando llegué de dar una vuelta, conecté y vi a Nela y me preguntó si venía de cenar con Harry xD pero mi respuesta fue sobre "cenarme a Harry" xDD Como le dije a ella, ni los huesos hubiera dejado para Fang xD ¿También te vas a comer las clases del ED en la peli? jajajaja, mira, que entre unas cosas y otras me está entrando hambre a mí también! De hecho, en breve me voy a ir a merendar (es domingo 29 de abril, 18.03) ¿No has visto a la actriz que va a hacer de Umbrigde? Ah, vale, que tú eres menos de peli. Pues entonces no te comento para no desvelarte nada (pedazo trailer de la peli que ha salido esta semana. Qué ganas de verla!!!). ¿También te gusta la escena en la que Harry sale castigado con la pluma? jajajajaj, como a mí, pero ya sabes, donde sufra ahí que me gusta aunque tenga el estómago encogido de verle pasarlo mal :D Lo del lazo del diablo... qué gracia, de verdad. Ahí se me fue la pinza a mí (bueno, yo directamente no tengo pinza, así estoy xD), a tí y hasta al elfo tartamudo que vive en la mansión de al lado (jajajja, y ese quién es? me lo acabo de inventar, jajajajaa). Bueno, haces una parada por frío y sueño para comentar el capi, y yo la voy a hacer para merendar (¿tendré algo con forma de Harry en la nevera? xD) pero yo vuelvo enseguida, que quiero dejar listo hoy los rr para ver si me pongo con otras cositas HP. Hola! Ya estoy aquí. Son las 19.15. No es que haya estado tanto rato merendando, es que he estado dado un paseito por el pasillo arriba y abajo porque tengo unas agujetas tan bestialmente dolorosas (es que ayer estuve toda la mañana haciendo tai chi y fue una auténtica paliza) que cuando estoy mucho rato sentada (tal y como llevo toda la tarde) luego no puedo ni levantarme ni andar. Mi madre se descojona al verme andando como un robot a cámara lenta por el pasillo, será malvada!! Mañana voy a tener que salir antes para ir a trabajar, si no al paso que puedo andar no llego con hora xD En fin, voy con el capi. No te preocupes, ya sabemos que tus "mañana" son dos semanas después. Tienes toda la razón, HH es un fic a fascículos, jajajaja. Menos mal que aún así algunos seguís "comprándolos". El título no te dijo nada, jejeje. Pues simplemente, puede ser tras la pista de la mala malosa, tras la pista del libro, tras la pista de... esto ya me lo callo ;) El fuego en plan ritual quizá te suene a otros rituales que ya han salido, con velas, cenizas y conjuros (te puedes creer que tengo que pararme a pensar qué hemos subido ya y qué no? jajajaj, yo también estoy hecha un lío) Pues _obviamente está clarísimo que evidentemente_ has recordado lo del círculo de velas xD Hay algo que me ha llamado la atención, dices: "¿Un tejón quemado? Uff, espero que eso no tenga nada que ver con la casa de Hogwarts y su heredera". Heredera? femenino? quién es a tu parecer la heredera de Huffle? Curioso, muy curioso... a ver si no vas a estar tan despistada como parece con tanto fascículo... ;) Creo que cualquiera que conozca un poquito a Harry, sabe que por los suyos es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y la mala lo sabe también. Por eso aprovecha la oportunidad de poner en peligro a los peluches para tratar de librarse (y porque realmente es lo único que se le ocurre hacer, jajaja). ¿Cómo que puede ser otro ser más peligroso el que haya realizado el rito y esté hablando pársel? Uuuummm... quién piensas que esté en la Cámara? Esto parece como si deshojaras una margarita: basilisco sí, basilisco no... ahora otra vez te parece que sí, ahora... no, jajaja. Has terminado el capi rabiosa, jajaja: no has descubierto más de lo que sabías, Mahe no ha podido ver salir a la malosa (y encima se ha asustado ante lo que sentía allí), pero piensa... ¿cómo te vamos a decir ya quién es la mala?! No, no, aún no, porque todavía le queda por ser mala un poquito más. Si te decimos ya quién es desaparece la emoción. Nos queda pendiente como bien dices la charla con Dumbledore y probar que Mahe sea la heredera... sí... claro... eso también... Es normal que este capi te deje menos ansiosa. Algunos terminan justo para dejaros con la intriga como el anterior, otros tienen la intriga a mitad como este. Pero bueno, tiene que haber de todo. A ver qué te encuentras en el de hoy... ;) Besitos, guapa, y grazie mile por estar siempre con nosotras! Espera! que hoy es lunes 29 (mira, yo también te respondo al rr por trozos y en días diferentes xD) y hay un rr tuyo... a ver qué dices... 20 días? si hace diez que leíste! xD Pero tienes toda la razón, ganas tendrás pero seguramente no leerás el día que suba, jajaja, siempre te pasa. Repartirás la lectura y el rr de este capi en las próximas tres semanas, anda que no alargas tú nada los fascículos estos, eh? xD

**Kumiko1906:** Uyyy, que casi no entra el rr antes de lanzar capi nuevo :D Me alegro que te diera tiempo a leer aunque lo hayas hecho a poco a poco (y más nos alegramos de que nos hayas dejado rr a pesar de esa escasez de tiempo. Lo valoramos mucho porque así nos demostrais vuestro interés y el apoyo que nos dais. Gracias!) ¿Que cuándo vamos a decir quién es la mala? jajajaja, si lo decimos se acaba la intriga!! No, en serio, lo tendremos que decir, claro pero... aún no ha demostrado lo mala que puede ser de verdad, waaaajajajajja (risa maléfica, jejee). Veremos a ver cómo se toma Dumbledore la bajada de los chicos a la Cámara aunque tú supones que no va a ser muy buena¿por qué piensas eso?. Tema herederos... de Raven, aún dudas entre Nora y Mahe? y eso? bueno, la verdad es que falta hacer alguna prueba con Mahe pero... bueno... uuuuumm... algo se hará, sí :) Y de Huffle, Cedric? ahí va! jajajjaa, tienes razón, nunca hemos dicho que los herederos tengan que estar vivos pero déjame decirte que sí, están todos vivitos y hechizando :) Por cierto, Nigriv me ha dicho hoy que te comente sobre los herederos (sobre si están vivos o no) que ya el Sombrero Seleccinador dijo con su canción que los cuatro estaban allí reunidos con que... como no haya un fantasma presente aplicando tu teoría sobre Cedric, creo que queda claro que están vivos los cuatro ;) Quema tu cerebro con teorías que nos encanta leerlas, de verdad :) Gracias por el ratito que pasas con nosotras. Besitos y hasta dentro de 20 días.

Y ya está, hoy no hay más reviews. No apareció ni Daiuu, ni Drumy (por nombrar lectores con rr de los últimos capis); igualmente siguen desaparecidos Marc y Dum; no sé si Missi sigue por ahí. Y mucha otra gente más. Pero bueno, espero que algún día regresen y nos den una sorpresa. Por ahora nada más. Haceros un pequeño Orientame: Harry, Mark y Nora han salido de la Cámara con pruebas de los ritos que se han estado haciendo allí, y junto con Mahe, se dirigen a ver a Dumbledore para notificárselo. Qué pasará? a qué conclusiones llegarán con esta charla? yo ya lo sé, y Nigriv también. Y vosotros? no? pues venga! a leer!!

* * *

**Capítulo 72: La luz de la sabiduría**

(Por Mahe)

Le encantaba pasear por el castillo de noche, recorrer sus pasillos, saludar a los personajes de los lienzos colgados en las paredes que aún se mantuvieran despiertos, sentir el frescor entrando por los ventanales abiertos… Siempre le había gustado porque le daba paz merodear por aquel lugar cuando todo estaba en calma y el bullicio de los alumnos se había apagado. Aunque desde que comenzó el curso, los paseos nocturnos ya no los solía hacer a solas si no en su compañía, algo que se había hecho habitual y se alegraba porque siempre era más agradable ir con él que en solitario, por el simple hecho de la comodidad que sentía al estar entre sus brazos. Su cabeza solía apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo y con la diestra le rascaba suavemente tras las orejas, haciendo que siempre consiguiese adormilarla. Sus ronroneos solían mezclarse con el canturreo habitual del profesor Dumbledore pero era cierto que hacía mucho que había dejado de tararear durante sus paseos porque estaba preocupado, cansado y pensativo. Aún así, no eran muchas las noches que faltaba a su cita con ella y cuando acudía, la tomaba en brazos para pasear hasta que el sueño le vencía. Sabía y sentía que la echaba de menos en su forma humana pero no estaba preparada para regresar. Aún no…

Cuando giraron al pasillo del despacho, las velas y antorchas de las paredes alumbraron a cuatro personas que se acercaban por el otro extremo directamente hacia ellos, acelerando el paso al verles. Dumbledore les reconoció en seguida y avanzó hasta la gárgola, esperando a que llegasen.

-Minerva, tenemos compañía.-espabiló a la gata.

-Roooorrrrr… -murmuró el animal entreabriendo los ojos y alzando la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas noches, señor –saludó Harry cuando llegaron ante él.

-Buenas noches a vosotros cuatro –contestó- Por la hora que es, creo que vuestra visita no es casual¿me equivoco?

-No, señor, tenemos que contarle algo que hemos descubierto –Dumbledore alzó las cejas y Harry bajó un poco el tono de voz- Algo… en relación con los ataques a la escuela.

-Subid pues a mi despacho y charlemos –propuso con un gesto de su mano- Siempre se ha dicho que en este castillo las paredes oyen.

Los cinco y la gata esperaron a que la gárgola de piedra se apartase y la escalera giratoria apareciese a su vista. Segundos después se introducían en el despacho del director, donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, permaneciendo invariable en cada visita. Fawkes abrió los ojos y gorjeó alegremente al verles entrar, desplegando las alas un instante como si con ello les ofreciera un afectuoso abrazo. Estaba tan bello como siempre, con aquellos colores escarlata y dorado tan brillantes en sus plumas y aquel sonido tan lleno de vida saliendo de su garganta. Igualmente, como era habitual, los demás directores se hacían los dormidos aunque más de un murmullo comenzó a oírse al ver entrar a los cuatro jóvenes. Bien conocidos eran, y sabían que sus visitas al despacho del director siempre reportaban noticias o situaciones importantes para la escuela. El profesor alzó su varita haciendo aparecer varios butacones y todos tomaron asiento mientras él rodeaba su mesa para sentarse en su sillón, quedándose McGonagall en su regazo, erguida y atenta a lo que fuesen a hablar.

-¿Y bien?.¿De qué se trata?

-Verá –comenzó Harry- Hemos bajado a la Cámara de los Secretos y hemos descubierto indicios de que es el lugar donde se preparó el ataque del techo en Halloween y donde parece que se seguían algunos rituales. –puso la mochila sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar el contenido de su interior: las vasijas, las velas derretidas, la roca partida en dos, el pobre tejón...- Todo estaba escondido en un agujero en la pared pero por las manchas que encontramos en el suelo, parecía que hacía poco que alguien había estado allí. De hecho, creo que aún seguía allí cuando nosotros llegamos.

-¿Le visteis? –preguntó al tiempo que alargaba la mano a una de las vasijas mirando su contenido.

-No, salí tras él pero…-miró a su primo- tuve que volver para ayudar a Mark y Nora.–Dumbledore le preguntó con la mirada- Nagini estaba allí.

-¡Sí!.¡Y me atacó! -exclamó Mark y añadió con un toque de orgullo- pero luché con ella. Le hablé en pársel.

-Seguro que se sorprendería –afirmó el profesor mostrándole una sonrisa- No creo que esté muy acostumbrada a que mucha gente le hable en su lengua. ¿Algo sobre el libro?

-Nada –negó Harry con la cabeza- Supongo que si nos oyó llegar, lo primero que hizo fue recogerlo para que no lo encontrásemos.

-Es lo más lógico –aprobó el director- Quien quiera que esté tras todo esto, será capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que el libro no caiga en nuestras manos. Por cierto¿cómo se os ocurrió bajar a la Cámara?

-Nora tuvo un presentimiento y decidimos hacerlo. Sinceramente, no se nos había ocurrido aquel lugar.

-Bien hecho –contestó mientras observaba al tejón inerte- Al menos habéis conseguido desmoronar temporalmente los planes de nuestro desconocido atacante porque, por lo que veo aquí –señaló los objetos sobre la mesa- posiblemente estuviera preparando otra "sorpresa". Ojalá lo hayáis detenido a tiempo.

-Eso espero –deseó el joven.

-¿Cómo crees que pudo entrar en la Cámara, Harry? –preguntó el profesor curioso por conocer la opinión del muchacho.

-Pienso que tuvo que utilizar una recordadora sonora con palabras en pársel para entrar. Supongo que también invocó así a Nagini por lo que pudimos oír –entonces, dejó de hablar y miró de soslayo fugazmente a sus acompañantes. La duda sobre algo de lo que había ocurrido esa noche surgió nuevamente en su mente, con fuerza, y decidió preguntar para asegurarse de no caer en un error- Profesor, una pregunta… ¿existe alguna otra forma de poder abrir la Cámara que no sea hablando pársel?.

-Bueno –meditó unos segundos mesando su larga barba- si ninguno de vosotros lo hablaseis, creo que de todas formas podríais haber entrado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sois herederos. –vio como Harry parpadeaba varias veces asombrado de lo que estaba escuchando y continuó comentando su idea- Un heredero de Hogwarts tiene poder sobre cualquier zona del castillo. Y la Cámara, aunque a muchos kilómetros de aquí, pertenece a sus terrenos, está vinculada a ellos. Así que ante vuestra presencia y petición, se podría abrir sin necesidad de hablar pársel.

Harry miró de nuevo de reojo pero esta vez centró su mirada en Nora que mantenía la vista baja, observándose las manos y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Está seguro de eso, señor?.¿De verdad que como heredero se puede abrir la Cámara?

-No tengo forma de demostrártelo puesto que los dos herederos que conocemos, vosotros, habláis pársel pero es una suposición bastante lógica. ¿no crees? –sonrió- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El joven tomó aire volviendo a mirar a la chiquilla unos segundos y regresó la mirada al director.

-Por que… cuando entramos Mark y yo, la puerta se cerró pero se abrió para Nora.

El silencio se hizo tan patente que hasta los tintineos de los artefactos que Dumbledore coleccionaba sobre las mesas parecía que habían dejado de oírse. El profesor miró a Nora que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, fijando sus ojos azules en la chiquilla pelirroja.

- ¿Es eso verdad, señorita Fox?

Nora levantó la mirada tímidamente, retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa. Carraspeó y contestó.

-Yo… solo toqué la puerta. Estaba muy asustada y solo quería encontrarme con Mark y Harry.

El director se quedó en silencio un instante aunque una disimulada sonrisa se perfilaba tras su barba blanca. Mientras tanto, Mark miraba a su amiga con un brillo de extrañeza y emoción en sus ojos al tiempo que Harry y Mahe también cruzaban la mirada, pudiendo ver él en los ojos de ella el temor de lo que estaban descubriendo. El reloj dio la una de la madrugada.

-Creo que tenemos mucho sobre lo que pensar y meditar por todo lo ocurrido esta noche –rompió Albus por fin el silencio- Pero ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar. – los cinco se fueron levantando y Dumbledore rodeó la mesa, tomando uno de los objetos extraídos de la mochila- Harry, Nora, quisiera pediros algo.

-¿Sí, señor?

-Quisiera que por favor, os reunieseis conmigo mañana a primera hora en el vestíbulo. En cuanto haya amanecido, antes de que comiencen a bajar los alumnos. Se me ha ocurrido algo pero… mañana os lo contaré.

-Está bien.

Mientras se acercaban a la puerta del despacho, Harry se entretuvo guardando las cosas en la bolsa. Pero antes de terminar, el chico se giró haciéndoles un gesto para que fueran bajando, necesitaba hablar a solas con su director un instante.

-Señor, cree que Nora… ¿sea una heredera? –preguntó cuando la puerta de la estancia se hubo cerrado.

-Si es cierto que la Cámara se abrió para ella y no sabe hablar pársel, es algo a tener muy en cuenta¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí pero… -resopló- yo pensaba… yo creí haber encontrado ya al tercer heredero. Solo esperaba alguna pista más para confirmarlo –Dumbledore alzó las cejas sin decir nada, pero invitó con la cabeza para que Harry siguiese hablando. Este tragó saliva y carraspeó- Creía que era Mahe, señor.

-¿Mahe? – preguntó- ¿Por qué pensaste en ella?

-No lo sé, es difícil de entender y ahora parece que le encuentro menos sentido. Ella tuvo un presentimiento con respecto a Nora, presintió algo sobre los herederos y se me ocurrió una razón a ese presagio pero… –una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios- ahora creo que pensé unas ideas demasiado enrevesadas que me hicieron terminar atribuyéndole la herencia de Ravenclaw a ella sin estar aún seguro realmente.

-¿Le has contado algo a Mahe sobre tus… sospechas? –Harry negó con la cabeza y el director se quedó pensativo, sin quitarle ojo, como si estuviera repasando mentalmente todo lo que se les estaba planteando esa noche- Si te soy sincero, Harry, yo también pensé que Mahe era una posibilidad: recuerda lo que dijo la canción del Sombrero. Pero necesitamos una prueba contundente de su origen, no solo presentimientos.

-Lo sé, señor, y… si yo también le soy sincero, me alegra equivocarme y que Mahe esté fuera de todo esto.

Una sonrisa se abrió en el rostro de Dumbledore y posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho mientras le daba el trozo de roca partida que había cogido.

-Mañana nos veremos en el vestíbulo, Harry, y todo se decidirá.

El joven asintió.

-Que descanse, señor.

-Lo mismo te deseo, heredero.

Mientras tanto, Mark, Nora y Mahe ya estaban llegando al final de las escaleras, y aunque permanecían en silencio, ninguno dejaba de mirar a Nora de reojo. Solo al bajar el último escalón, Mark no se pudo contener.

-Nora, te has dado cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo Dumbledore –ella le miró pero no contestó- Abriste la Cámara tú sola con lo que ¡puede que seas una heredera!.¡Qué pasada! –exclamó sonriente- Los dos seríamos herederos¿no te gustaría?.

La chica se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder y trató de desviar la mirada de la suya pero terminó encontrándose con la de Mahe, que la observaba atentamente. La joven profesora podía sentir los nervios recorriendo el cuerpo de su amiga, las emociones tan contradictorias que sentía y que le traspasaba a ella misma. Pero no dijo nada de lo que su intuición volvía a gritarle. Mark, ausente de la complicidad de sensaciones que ambas chicas estaban compartiendo, siguió hablando emocionado.

-¿Y por qué querrá que estéis mañana tan temprano en el vestíbulo?.¿Iréis a algún lado?

-No lo sé, Mark. Mañana lo veré –contestó Nora queriendo dejar el tema zanjado.

-Me tienes que contar¿eh? –le advirtió. En ese momento, el chico desvió su mirada al fondo del pasillo y entrecerró los ojos- Alguien nos mira. ¿Quién hay de guardia esta noche?

-No lo sé –contestó Mahe que dirigía su mirada hacia el mismo lugar. Una persona parecía vigilarles desde el fondo del corredor pero las sombras prácticamente ocultaban su identidad.

-Es… ¿la profesora Malacrif? –trató Mark de adivinar.

-No, parece De la Croix –apostó Nora. En ese momento, vieron como la bruja alzaba la mano a modo de saludo y se perdía su visión al doblar la esquina. Mark también había alzado la mano para devolverle el saludo y comentó.

-Si fuera De la Croix¿tú crees que nos iba a saludar con lo bien que le caemos? –preguntó irónico- Era Malacrift.

-Con lo atenta que quiere parecer siempre, De la Croix sería capaz de saludar hasta a su peor enemigo.

-Pues yo creo que era Malacrift –insistió de nuevo- ¿Qué te apuestas?

-¿Nos vamos? -la conversación fue interrumpida por Harry que ya había bajado del despacho- Mark, bajo contigo para dejar la mochila en mi despacho.

-De acuerdo, primo –se giró hacia Nora y le dijo burlón- Así veré como de verdad era Malacrift –y le sacó la lengua divertido, gesto correspondido por Nora.

Algo menos de cinco horas después, Harry se disponía a volver a bajar pero esta vez al vestíbulo, tal y como les había solicitado Dumbledore. El día apenas comenzaba abrirse en el cielo, en el cual seguían siendo aún visibles las estrellas fulgurantes. Miró por la ventana y comprobó como todo estaba en calma y en silencio, ni un solo pajarillo había comenzado ya con sus cantos matutinos. Solo una suave brisa parecía mover la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido. Bostezó adormilado y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas: apenas había dormido con tantas vueltas que le había dado a la cabeza y sabía que Mahe tampoco había conciliado el sueño. Cuando subió de su despacho, estuvieron hablando de lo ocurrido aquella noche, de la posibilidad que se les abría por delante con respecto a Nora, del olvido de vigilarla. Pero cuando decidieron intentar dormir, ninguno de los dos pudo pegar ojo aunque ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por no querer terminar de desvelar al otro con una conversación que les hubiera llevado a ver el amanecer. Se giró y observó como finalmente el cansancio parecía haberla rendido y dormía abrazada a la almohada. Se acercó a la cama, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla pero al sentirlo, Mahe abrió los ojos suspirando profundamente.

-Vuelve a dormirte, es muy temprano.

-No –trató de desperezarse- Quiero bajar a reforzar las defensas antes de que bajen los chicos. Temo que después de lo descubierto anoche pueda haber otro ataque. Prefiero prevenir.

-Haces bien –contestó tomando su mano- Yo creo que haré lo mismo en Gryffindor cuando termine.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, seguramente Dumbledore ya estará esperándonos. Veremos a ver qué es lo que quiere hacer –alzó la mano de Mahe a sus labios y la besó tiernamente- Te veo luego.

Pocos minutos después, Harry llegaba al vestíbulo donde Nora esperaba junto a Dumbledore. Este portaba en sus brazos el libro de magia blanca y mostraba una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, un aspecto animado y luminoso que contrastaba con la presencia nerviosa e intranquila de Nora.

-¡Buenos días, Harry! O más bien, casi debería decir aún buenas noches.

-Cierto, señor. Bueno¿para qué quería vernos aquí tan temprano?

-Anoche –miró a Nora- nos acercamos a una posibilidad bastante probable y aceptable sobre el origen de esta señorita: que se abriese la Cámara solo al posar tu mano en la puerta es algo inusual. Pero realmente, hay algo que decidirá si eres verdaderamente uno de los herederos que estamos buscando y por eso os he reunido aquí, para comprobarlo.

-¿Y qué es, señor?

Dumbledore extendió su brazo hacia el Gran comedor y avanzó hacia la estancia vacía.

-El techo encantado fue destruido hace varios meses y hasta ahora no existía forma de poder arreglarlo porque solo Rowena podría hacer algo así. Ella y… su heredero. Si Nora consigue hechizar de nuevo el techo, estará demostrado quién es.

-¿Yo?.¿Arreglar el techo? –preguntó nerviosa- Pero… ¿cómo?

-Ahí entra en juego este libro. –entró en el salón y se acercó a los bancos más cercanos de la mesa Gryffindor, depositando el libro sobre la tabla e invitando a que Harry y Nora se sentasen también. Sin ellos saberlo, alguien más estaba pendiente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, vigilando escondido desde las escaleras de mármol- Harry ya conoce este libro pero creo que es hora de que tú también sepas de él, Nora –ella asintió aunque ya estaba enterada de qué era por los comentarios de Mark- En este libro se consignan todos los hechizos y encantamientos que hacen de Hogwarts lo que es. Es la base de este castillo, la magia que lo protege, lo resguarda y lo recubre. Y como tal, también es el que lo adorna y hace de este lugar un sitio tan bello y acogedor. A partir de aquí es como intentarás hechizar de nuevo el techo.

-Y si… ¿y si no lo consigo? –preguntó temerosa pero Dumbledore sonrió sin contestarle. Abrió el libro casi por la mitad de sus páginas y lo giró hacia ella.

-Quisiera que leyeses lo que Rowena escribió sobre el techo, sus pensamientos y sobre todo, el conjuro que lo creó. Lo necesitarás. Léelo tranquilamente mientras yo hablo con Harry.

Nora se quedó sentada con el libro ante ella, observando la elegante caligrafía con la que Rowena Ravenclaw dejó sobreimpresionadas en aquellas páginas sus sensaciones e ideas, cómo concibió aquel lugar y lo que significaba para ella. Pasó sus dedos por entre las líneas, queriendo estar segura de lo que iba a hacer y suspiró profundamente, tratando de sentirse segura y confiada. Aquello era algo realmente difícil y precisaba un gran poder pero lo intentaría con toda la intensidad que le pudiera conferir la magia antigua que recorría sus venas. Leyó y releyó todas y cada una de las palabras escritas; imaginó y casi sintió lo que la fundadora revelaba en aquel texto; trató de grabar en su memoria los pasos que ella tendría que dar en unos minutos; Cuando acabó de repasarlo todo por enésima vez, sonrió levemente y pensó _"Este es el momento"_.

-Profesor –llamó- Creo que puedo intentarlo ya.

-Estupendo, acércate –la animó a que se aproximase a la puerta del Gran comedor donde estaban ellos- ¿Estás nerviosa? –ella asintió levemente- No lo estés, todo saldrá bien.

Los dos profesores se dispusieron tras ella, mientras Nora se giraba para situarse de cara al comedor. Abrió de nuevo el libro en sus manos, intentando mantener su peso, y tomó aire profunda y lentamente. Se concentró observando la piedra del techo roto, la oscuridad de su fondo y la frialdad que transmitía su aspecto actual. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, bajó la mirada al conjuro escrito en el libro, repasándolo de nuevo. Sentía como le temblaban las piernas y como incluso el libro temblaba sobre sus brazos pero imaginó lo que significaría poder conseguir aquel hito, la ayuda que podría prestarles a Harry y los demás, y se dio ánimos a si misma. Debía conseguirlo, _sabía _que podía conseguirlo…

-Fuerza de los ancestros¡álzate ante mí! Muéstrame la luz del sol, regálame el brillo de las estrellas, alúmbrame con la claridad del día, acaríciame con el terciopelo de la noche… En este lugar, en este momento señalado, manifiesta el poder de los elementos conjurados, crea la imagen más bella y resguárdala con tu magia.

Los tres alzaron la vista hacia el techo y esperaron… pero nada sucedió: todo seguía exactamente igual que antes. Nora miró hacia Dumbledore que fruncía el ceño extrañado, torciendo el gesto sin comprender por qué no ocurría algo. Se colocó tras la chica observando el libro y releyó el conjuro en voz baja. Entonces, una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro y le señaló:

-Mira, "la más bella imagen", no "la imagen más bella" –señaló con su largo dedo el pequeño error cometido. Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y la animó- Tranquila y repítelo con confianza.

Nora suspiró profundamente y, tras volver a leer el conjuro y repetirlo mentalmente un par de veces, volvió a alzar su mirada al techo del Gran comedor, concentrada y preparada.

-Fuerza de los ancestros¡álzate ante mí! Muéstrame la luz del sol, regálame el brillo de las estrellas, alúmbrame con la claridad del día, acaríciame con el terciopelo de la noche… En este lugar, en este momento señalado, manifiesta el poder de los elementos conjurados, crea la más bella imagen y resguárdala con tu magia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, Mahe había bajado ya a la sala común de Ravenclaw donde todo seguía en silencio. Aún los alumnos dormían plácidamente y aunque ella también se moría de sueño, prefería bajar en ese momento, en el que sabía que estaría más tranquila, para realizar la imposición de las defensas. Se había sentado en el sofá, nerviosa y angustiada por el pellizco que sentía en el estómago y recordó cuando el mismo presentimiento la invadió semanas atrás, señalando a Nora como alguien más importante de lo que realmente creían. Sentía curiosidad por lo que estuvieran haciendo en el vestíbulo pero su inquietud la eclipsaba. Tratando de no pensar durante un instante, se levantó y se situó entre el sofá y la chimenea, dejando ésta a su espalda, justo en el mismo punto que supo era el centro de energía de la estancia cuando estableció las defensas por primera vez a primeros de curso, y donde, por desgracia, había tenido que repetir más de una vez aunque solo fuera por prevención de que algo ocurriese. Reprimió un bostezo y trató de despertarse para poder centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tres veces, concentrándose en el sonido de su respiración, en los latidos de su corazón y en el silencio que la rodeaba. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando dejó su mente en blanco, abrió los ojos lentamente, alzó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar el conjuro en latín que daba paso al hechizo.

- Hit et nunc, ab initio et ab finem, magicus vitae esencia est. Itaque invocata es ad hic. Protege et defende castellum, interclude itinerem hostibus et fortibus tenebrarum.

Poco a poco, una leve corriente la rodeó y comenzó a sentir la energía, incrementando su fuerza suavemente a cada segundo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la sensación que le producía entrelazar su magia con la del castillo, ofreciendo a través de sus palabras y su poder, la fortaleza que necesitaba el lugar para sentirse protegido. Pero sin saber por qué, algo le estaba resultando diferente a las otras veces que había tenido que reponer las defensas: sentía un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, una paz y una tranquilidad inmensas, una seguridad que solo podía ser producto de una presencia superior. Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor y en un susurro, preguntó:

-¿Rowena?

Se le erizó el vello de la piel como toda respuesta y su respiración se aceleró fascinada. La brillante cortina de luz, señal de que las defensas se estaban imponiendo correctamente comenzó a recubrir la sala mientras Mahe fijaba su mirada al frente, pudiendo verlo todo como si estuviera allí mismo…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un destello de luz había empezado a vislumbrarse desde el interior de la grieta que partía en dos el techo, el cual fue aumentando de intensidad, recorriéndolo en toda su largura, iluminando cada trozo de piedra de su alrededor. La luz fue cambiando de color, del blanco brillante al azulado celeste, del verde esmeralda al rojo fuego; fue creando formas e imágenes que no se podían describir, al tiempo que la potencia de la energía y la magia empleada se podía sentir casi al tacto de los que allí estaban. De pronto, todo cesó quedando de nuevo a oscuras y a la vista la herida de piedra, como si nada hubiera ocurrido segundos antes. Nora miró a Dumbledore y Harry: el joven no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo y así se lo hizo saber con la mirada a la chica pero el director no dejaba de mirar fijamente el techo con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos azules. Ambos se quedaron observándole pero éste no tenía más atención que para el techo roto.

-Profesor –llamó Nora tímidamente- ¿Qué ocurre? No ha funcionado.

Dumbledore ni siquiera la miró, solo suspiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa apretando las manos en sus hombros.

-Siéntela

Un zumbido seguido de una fuerte explosión de energía hizo que regresaran su mirada al techo asustados: remolinos de luz y colores salidos de la nada recubrieron de nuevo la piedra, girando con rapidez y armonía como si de una danza se tratase. Desde el centro del techo comenzaron a formarse reflejos de lo que podían ver en el cielo del exterior: el sol, las estrellas y las constelaciones, la luna en todas sus fases, nubes, rayos… todo iba pasando a gran velocidad en un sinfín de imágenes, en un vaivén de secuencias ondulantes que parecían llevar el ritmo de las olas del mar. Entonces Nora alzó la mano hacia la que Dumbledore reposaba en su hombro y la apretó también, conteniendo la respiración por un momento, asombrada de lo que veía y lo que había comenzado a sentir: era una fuerza poderosa, una energía tan delicada como intensa. Exhaló el aire retenido en sus pulmones y su respiración se aceleró. Percibía una poderosa sensación que, en secreto, ya conocía… pero esta vez era una sensación mucho más penetrante porque allí estaba su presencia, allí estaba ella: Rowena. Pudo sentir como su magia no solo estaba actuando a través de ella en el Gran comedor si no en su Sala común y tuvo un fugaz vistazo de Mahe ante la chimenea, percibiendo la misma sensación que ella; era como si Rowena personalmente estuviese queriendo resguardar, proteger y hechizar todas aquellas zonas del castillo que de alguna forma le pertenecían. De pronto, un estallido de luz los deslumbró haciéndoles entrecerrar los ojos y cuando volvieron a abrirlos, pudieron ver cómo el sol había comenzado a aparecer, amaneciendo y clareando un techo lleno de estrellas sobre el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore, Harry y Nora se quedaron observando en silencio y emocionados como el hechizo volvía a encantar la estancia, con la placentera sensación de haber vencido en cierta manera a quien estaba queriendo hacerles daño. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia, alguien les sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Wow! -se giraron y vieron como no habían sido los únicos testigos de aquel encantamiento- ¡Ha sido increíble!

-¡Mark!.¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry.

-Lo siento pero no podía quedarme sin saber qué íbais a hacer y… realmente no me arrepiento de haber venido –sonrió mirando a Nora que apretaba el libro de magia sobre su pecho. Miró a Dumbledore y le preguntó ansioso- Señor, que Nora haya podido hacer esto¿significa que es la heredera de Ravenclaw?

El director la miró aún mostrando una intensa emoción en sus ojos y asintió.

-Efectivamente, solo Rowena y quien llevara su sangre podrían haber conjurado tan hermoso techo –apretó la mano en su hombro y anunció-. Así que ya todo está demostrado y confirmado –encontró un momento sus ojos azules con los de Harry, que asentía, y volvió a mirar a la chica- Eres la heredera de Ravenclaw, Nora. –ella asintió con una sonrisa y suspiró profundamente sin decir nada. Mark alargó la mano hacia ella, pellizcándole el brazo cariñosamente y sonrió encantado.

-Es todo un honor para mí –contestó con seguridad y madurez en su tono de voz.

-Es increíble –observó Harry- De los tres herederos que estamos ahora mismo, eres la única que lo ha tomado tan tranquilamente: Mark no reaccionaba y yo no me lo podía creer. Pero tu estás tremendamente tranquila, Nora. Es genial que te lo estés tomando así.

-Es cierto –sonrió Mark- Yo pensé que lo mío se trataba de una broma pero mírate tú, que tranquila estás. Ni que ya lo supieras –se echó a reír, siguiéndole Harry y Dumbledore pero Nora se quedó seria, mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajó un poco la mirada. Las risas cesaron ante su reacción y los tres la miraron extrañados. Mark buscó sus ojos, mientras entrecerraba los suyos al pasarse una idea por la cabeza- Es que... ¿acaso lo sabías ya?

Nora mantuvo la mirada baja durante un instante y cuando la alzó, se encontró con la de Mark frente a ella mostrando una extraña expresión. Tomó aire y dijo:

-Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que era la heredera pero… no podía decirlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry con el rostro desconcertado.

-Lo siento pero no podía –repitió apurada- No hasta que llegara el momento y no sabía cuando sería.

Miró de nuevo a Mark pero su expresión ahora era sombría y seria, sus ojos no le transmitían calidez alguna. Sin decir ni una palabra, el muchacho se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia las mazmorras. Nora tuvo intención de seguirle mas prefirió dejarle solo, había visto el reproche en sus ojos y sabía que se sentía dolido por su secreto.

-Pero no lo entiendo –comentó Harry tratando inútilmente de controlar su tono de voz para no mostrar cuán molesto estaba- ¿Cómo lo sabías?.¡Sabías que estábamos buscándote!

La chica suspiró profundamente sin saber cómo contarlo y bajó de nuevo la mirada con un nudo en la garganta, pero el profesor Dumbledore fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Bueno, creo que los detalles de cómo, cuándo y por qué lo sabía y no lo ha dicho no importan ahora porque lo realmente importante es que ya has podido revelar tu origen. –le tendió las manos para que le hiciera entrega del libro y ésta se lo dio- Ahora márchate a tu torre a descansar hasta la hora del desayuno. Aún tendrás tiempo de echar una cabezadita.

Nora asintió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento al profesor que se evaporó al cruzar la mirada con Harry y ver su expresión enojada. Se marchó cabizbaja hacia las escaleras y mientras la veían subir, Harry se acercó al director y volvió a insistir con su pregunta.

-Pero ¿por qué lo sabía y no dijo nada? Ella sabía bien que estamos buscando a los herederos¡podía habernos facilitado el trabajo! –replicó molesto- Siempre me estaba diciendo que quería ayudarnos, que era importante para ella, y ahora me encuentro con que ya lo sabía.

-No te enfades con ella, Harry. Te aseguro que debe tener importantes motivos para haber mantenido oculta su condición de heredera. Apuesto a que su fundadora tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

-¿Su fundadora? –repitió- ¿Pero cómo?

-No lo sé y eso es algo que solo ella contará si quiere pero ten en cuenta algo, Harry: cada uno de vosotros, como herederos que sois, tenéis una conexión o contacto con vuestro fundador simplemente porque lleváis su sangre. Por eso a veces podéis sentirles, podéis percibir su presencia cerca y no solo en vuestro interior. Quizá Nora experimentó algo así.

-No lo sé –respondió resoplando- Supongo que puede ser. Yo hay veces que he sentido a Godric Gryffindor cerca de mí.

-Por eso te lo digo. Pero alégrate, Harry –posó una mano en su hombro- Has visto la fuerza y el poder que tiene la joven Fox. Puedes estar tranquilo de tener junto a ti a una heredera digna de llevar este nombre.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se sentía mal por haber callado aquel secreto y no podía reprocharles que se enfadaran con ella puesto que sabía bien lo preocupados que estaban por la búsqueda de los herederos. Pero no podía haber hecho otra cosa, había sido casi una promesa y tenía que cumplirla. Recordar la mirada dolida de Harry la entristecía sobremanera pero acordarse del frío destello en los ojos de Mark, le hacía estremecer. Ahora solo le esperaba conocer la reacción de Mahe porque apostaba a que también le reprocharía su secreto, como habían hecho ellos. Solo esperaba que recapacitasen y dejasen atrás su enfado lo antes posible.

Cuando llegó a la torre, abrió la puerta y entró en silencio, viéndola sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea con los ojos cerrados. No sabía si acercarse o no puesto que parecía dormida pero pareció que presintió su presencia y vio como de pronto abría los ojos, incorporándose y mirándola.

-¡Nora!.¿Ha sido verdad? -la chica se acercó a Mahe que le tendía la mano y se sentó junto a ella- Te he visto en el Gran comedor… ¡hechizando el techo! -Nora asintió con una leve sonrisa y Mahe la tomó de las manos apretándolas con una mezcla de cariño y temor por ella. -Mi niña, eres la heredera –se acercó a ella abrazándola- No me equivoqué. Presentí que tenías que ser tú pero no quería admitirlo.

-¿Lo presentiste?

-Hace ya tiempo. Aquella noche en que me llamaste, la noche en que fuiste a Oesed.

Nora se incorporó, mirándose las manos entrelazadas con las de Mahe y tomó aire. Tarde o temprano se enteraría por Harry y prefería decírselo ella.

-Esa fue la noche en la que yo descubrí quién era –reconoció por fin tímidamente sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo. Mahe no respondió, si no que se quedó callada, extrañada de la reveladora noticia, observándola hasta que Nora alzó la mirada hacia ella- Sé que he hecho mal en no decíroslo pero no podía –sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por las lágrimas- Harry y Mark se han enfadado mucho conmigo. Nunca les he visto así pero… es que no podía decirlo, Mahe. –bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer silenciosamente por sus mejillas. La joven la acercó a ella abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza mientras la chiquilla se desahogaba sobre su hombro, intentando explicarse entre sollozos- Ella me dijo que no dijera nada y… y… tenía que cumplir mi palabra.

-Ella… ¿quién?

-Rowena –respondió suspirando profundamente, enjugándose las lágrimas- Aquella noche me habló en el espejo.

Mahe entrecerró los ojos y haciéndole incorporarse para verle el rostro, le preguntó deduciendo tras sus palabras.

-Pero si no me equivoco, me despertaste para contármelo¿no? –Nora asintió levemente mirándose las manos- ¿Por qué me lo ibas a contar si te lo prohibió?

-Porque me pareció algo tan increíble que necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. Y… no sé, tú eres una Ravenclaw, y no conozco otra mejor. Pensé que no le importaría si te lo contaba a ti puesto que eres de su misma casa y compartes corazón con uno de los herederos –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y miró a Mahe pero al verla tan seria, bajó nuevamente la mirada y la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro- Pensé… que el secreto se podría quedar entre nosotras, entre tres Ravenclaws. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, volvió a recordarme sus palabras. Por eso no lo hice a pesar de saber lo que os estaba costando descubrirlo y lo importante que era para vosotros averiguarlo –terminó de contar finalmente. Suspiró hondo, esperando una reacción que se tradujo únicamente en silencio por parte de Mahe. Un silencio que no supo interpretar, así que alzó la mirada nuevamente llorosa hacia su amiga- ¿Estás… también enfadada conmigo?

-Claro que no –animó tras unos segundos, besando su cabeza y apoyando la suya, sintiendo el malestar y los nervios de su amiga- No te preocupes. Si era un secreto que debías guardar, has hecho bien en hacerlo. A veces, hay cosas que es mejor no contar hasta que no llegue el momento –suspiró profundamente convencida de que ella, con sus recuerdos, también estaba haciendo lo correcto- Y en cuanto a Mark y Harry, no te preocupes por ellos. Ya verás como en seguida se les pasa.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó alzando la cabeza.

-Claro que sí –le sonrió intentando infundarle tranquilidad. Se quedó observándola durante un momento en silencio, posando su mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra tomándola de la muñeca, tratando de relajarla mediante su energía y Nora cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, murmuró "Gracias" y una sonrisa más calmada se asomó a sus labios. Mahe le acarició el cabello pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza- Ay, Nora, me negaba a creer lo que mi instinto me decía pero al final ha resultado ser cierto. ¿Cómo te lo has tomado tú?

-Me da un poco de miedo –confesó alzando los hombros en señal de resignación- Pero es mi origen y así debo aceptarlo.

Mahe volvió a acariciar su cabello rojizo y suspiró profundamente.

-Estás creciendo tan rápido…

-¿Pudiste sentirla? –preguntó la chiquilla de pronto con un brillo renovado en su mirada- A Rowena. Sé que también estuvo aquí.

-Sí, y fue ella quien de alguna forma me llevó a verte. –sonrió durante unos instantes, terminando por mirarla fijamente, más seria- Sé que su magia y su fuerza te protegen, Nora. Pero aún así quiero que tengas cuidado.

-Lo tendré. –trató de tranquilizarla ahora a ella- Voy a subir a mi habitación a terminar de arreglarme. Quiero hablar con Mark y Harry lo antes posible.

-No te preocupes por Harry –la animó- Se le pasará en seguida, lo sé. Encárgate de Mark que a él no le puedo sentir –le guiñó un ojo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba feliz y emocionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin lugar a dudas, había sido una muestra de poder y magia sin precedente alguno por parte de aquella jovencita, solo el precedente dictado por su fundadora. Que hubiese confesado que sabía con anterioridad a ese momento su condición de heredera y la sospecha que él mismo tenía de que, posiblemente, Rowena hubiera podido contactar con ella desde donde quisiera que estuviera su espíritu, hacía que aquellos minutos vividos en el Gran Comedor hubiesen sido más especiales aún, sobre todo al haber percibido su presencia tan cercana. No todos los días se manifestaba un fundador de aquella manera.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, se dirigió hacia el atril para dejar el libro de magia blanca. Fawkes, desde su percha, le miraba atento y al reparar en su atención, Dumbledore se aproximó a él acariciando sus plumas encarnadas.

-Ya volvemos a tener la magia de Ravenclaw en el Gran comedor, Fawkes. Te hubiera gustado verlo.

Le susurró al ave, el cual cerró los ojos y cantó suavemente durante unos segundos, alegre por la noticia, llenando de luminosidad la estancia. Al separarse de ella, el profesor fue hacia su mesa y se sentó pesadamente en su sillón. Estaba cansando, había dormido poco pensando en las miles de cosas que aturdían su cabeza, pero se sentía tranquilo al ver como finalmente se estaba encaminando la búsqueda de los herederos, aunque con trabajo, todo había que decirlo. Harry el heredero de Gryffindor, valiente y audaz como Godric; Mark el heredero de Slytherin, orgulloso y tenaz como Salazar; Nora la heredera de Ravenclaw, inteligente y especial como Rowena. Cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a visualizar el techo del Gran comedor, tan lleno de vida y luz como siempre, con tanta magia e ilusión acumulada en unos metros cuadrados. Bostezó ligeramente, acomodándose en el sillón y pocos segundos después, una sonrisa se abrió paso en los finos labios rodeados por su larga barba blanca…

_-¡Rowena!_._¡¡¡Rowena!!! _

_Un joven apuesto de cabello oscuro bajaba corriendo por las escaleras de mármol hacia el vestíbulo. Casi tropezó al llegar a los últimos escalones pero se irguió raudo sin dejar de llamar a su amiga. Esta abrió despacio la puerta del Gran Comedor y asomó la cabeza un momento, para terminar por salir de la estancia cerrando tras ella._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Godric? –preguntó una joven alta de negro y largo cabello recogido en la parte posterior de la nuca- Ni que un fénix hubiera salido ardiendo._

_-¿Es verdad lo que me ha dicho Helga? –preguntó ansioso y expectante- ¿Es verdad que vas a hechizar el techo del Gran Comedor?_

_-¡¡Helga!! –regañó a una chica de mediana estatura y rostro redondo que llegaba en ese momento hasta ellos- Te dije que no dijeras nada. ¡Era un secreto!_

_-Lo siento, Rowena, pero se me escapó. De todas formas, Salazar nos escuchó._

_Miró a otro joven que llegaba a la entrada de la estancia, de aspecto altivo y facciones angulosas que asintió._

_-¿Nos estabas espiando, Slytherin? –inquirió Rowena con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-En absoluto, Ravenclaw –contestó impasible- pero en este castillo las paredes oyen._

_-Sí, seguro –se giró con rapidez hacia el comedor y casi gritó- ¡Eh!_._¡Godric!_._¡No abras la puerta!_._¡Aún estoy preparándolo! –exclamó interponiéndose entre el joven y la madera._

_-Pero yo quiero saber –se quejó como un niño caprichoso._

_-Cuando lo tenga todo hecho. Pero simplemente imagínate lo que será tener sobre nuestras cabezas el cielo aunque estemos aquí dentro –expresó entusiasmada alzando la mirada y las manos- Cuando comiencen a llegar los alumnos ¡no podrán creérselo! Será fascinante._

_-Sí, y seguro que los que vengan de muggles, menos se lo creerán aún –añadió Salazar en tono mordaz haciendo que los otros tres le miraran con desdén._

_-Desde luego, no cambiarás nunca, amigo –contestó Godric- Sabes que tienen tanto derecho como los demás –el joven Slytherin se encogió de hombros indiferente. _

_-Bueno, si me dejáis un momento, creo que podré terminar de perfeccionar el hechizo y veréis el resultado,¿os parece? _

_-Pero yo quiero ver cómo lo haces –insistió Godric a lo que Rowena le contestó alzando un dedo._

_-Lo leerás cuando lo escriba en el libro._

_Giró sobre sus talones y entreabrió la puerta colándose por ella con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios ante la mirada suplicante por querer entrar también de su amigo Gryffindor. Varios minutos después, los tres fundadores seguían en el vestíbulo esperando en silencio. No se escuchaba nada al otro lado de la puerta, ni había el más mínimo indicio de que estuviera efectuándose algún tipo de encantamiento de las proporciones que un techo como el del Gran Comedor requería. La tarde iba cayendo y el sol ocultándose, enrojeciendo el cielo a su puesta. De pronto, Godric se acercó a la puerta aguzando el oído._

_-¿No oís eso? Un zumbido… -los otros dos se aproximaron también pero antes de que llegaran, el ruido de una explosión sonó tras la puerta. Godric comenzó a llamar a voz en grito- ¡Rowena!_._¿Estás bien? Rowena¿qué ocurre?_._¿Qué ha sido eso?_._¡¡Contesta!! –comenzó a tirar del picaporte pero no abría así que sacó la varita de su túnica y apuntó- ¡Alohomora! –las chispas rebotaron sin el menor efecto y volvió a intentarlo pero nada- ¡Maldita sea!_._¡La ha cerrado por dentro! _

_-Cálmate, Godric –tranquilizó Helga situándose a su lado- Estoy segura de que está bien. Me dijo que quizá podría ser un poco ruidoso por la concentración de energía._

_-¿Ruidoso?_._¿Pero no has oído esa explosión?_._¿Y si le ha pasado algo ahí dentro?_

_En ese momento, una intensa luz se dejó ver por unos instantes bajo las puertas del Gran comedor y segundos después, éstas se abrieron de par en par, con una radiante Rowena en medio, cuya sonrisa reflejaba la emoción que sentía. Godric se giró hacia ella mientras la joven les decía: _

_-Bienvenidos al nuevo Gran Comedor._

_Helga, Godric y Salazar avanzaron hacia la estancia, mirando hacia su techo. El color rosado del cielo al atardecer se dibujaba por toda su extensión como en un lienzo; pequeñas nubes blancas se movían ligeramente empujadas por una suave brisa en las alturas; la primera estrella en brillar al anochecer ya se vislumbraba en el cielo encantado; incluso el perfil de la luna creciente parecía distinguirse por entre las nubes; Era una imagen exacta a la que se podía ver en el exterior del castillo en ese preciso instante. Helga se acercó a su amiga cogiéndola del brazo, sin poder apartar la mirada del techo._

_-Rowena, es… ¡es precioso!_

_-Lo es¿verdad? –contestó con una amplia sonrisa, satisfecha de la labor realizada. _

_-Buen trabajo –reconoció Salazar que observaba desde la puerta._

_-El mejor –apuntó Godric situándose a la izquierda de su amiga. Ella desvió su mirada para encontrarla con sus ojos y vio como el orgullo se asomaba a ellos- Eres única, Rowena –le susurró y la joven sintió como se ruborizaba a sus palabras. Encontró su mano con la de ella y la tomó despacio, acariciándola y sintiendo su contacto, su piel suave, tan suave…_

-¡Oh! –exclamó al abrir los ojos cuando de la suavidad pasó a sentir una ligera humedad que impregnaba sus dedos. Miró hacia abajo y vio como McGonagall volvía a rozar su cabeza de agradable pelaje bajo su mano extendida y la alzaba de nuevo, dándole pequeños lengüetazos- Minerva, me quedé dormido.

-Miauuuu… -maulló a modo de respuesta y dio un brinco saltando sobre la mesa y sentándose frente a él. Dumbledore se quitó un momento las gafas y restregó sus ojos despacio, adormilado aún. Al ponérselas de nuevo, observó a la gata que le miraba fijamente y sonrió.

-Estaba soñando con ellos –suspiró profundamente- con los fundadores. Me gusta soñar con ellos.

-Miauuuuu…

-Pero bueno, eso ha sido mientras he estado dormido y ahora estoy despierto –miró el reloj de pared- y lo que me gusta a esta hora es poder desayunar. ¿Me acompañas a nuestro nuevo Gran Comedor? Me apetece ver la cara que pondrán todos al ver que tenemos de nuevo un espléndido techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

La gata dio un salto y corrió hacia la puerta mientras Dumbledore se ponía en pie. Al pasar por el atril, se quedó mirando un instante el libro de magia blanca y con una sonrisa, acarició sus tapas antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de su despacho. El desayuno y la compañía de sus amigos y alumnos le esperaban pero mientras disfrutase de ellos, sus ojos y sentidos se deleitarían con la visión del techo encantando de Rowena Ravenclaw y de su heredera, Nora Fox.

* * *

Sí! la heredera de Ravenclaw es Nora!.:D Siempre ha sido ella! Y ella lo sabía!! Con más o menos convencimiento, creo que conseguimos que casi todos pensarais que era Mahe a pesar de no haber probado que fuera ella, jejeje. Pero ya veis que no debéis fiaros de todo lo que leeis, ni de lo que piensan los personajes, porque podemos darle la vuelta cuando menos lo esperéis ;). Pero sí, mi Nora es la heredera. Para que no os perdáis, solo os diré por ahora que ella se enteró, como bien dice, la noche que fue a ver el espejo de Oesed (capi 60: Secretos en el espejo). Disteis muchas opciones sobre lo que vio en el espejo pero la única cierta es que vio a Rowena y le habló. Si leeis ahora esa escena, le encontraréis más sentido :) Ea, pues eso es todo por ahora. Yo os dejo con Nigriv pero nos veremos prontito. Besos a todos! Ya tenemos a tres herederos confirmados!! 


	74. Capítulo 73: Luz y cenizas

El mundo del fandom es un lugar muy peculiar, un "reino" propio creado por muchos otros mundos producto, todos ellos, de una -o a veces varias- mente privilegiada; y aunque todos son diferentes entre si debido a su naturaleza, también es verdad que en esencia, todos son iguales y todos podrían ser clasificados bajo algún criterio de su mundo para hacer, una especie de apología similar a la que hoy os traigo yo. En el fandom de Harry Potter tenemos mucha suerte pues es tan mágico y rico en detalles que para los personajes que por él se pasean podríamos encontrar diferentes nombres capaces de, en esencia, definir lo mismo desde varias materias (hechizos, pociones, animales…) Y os llevo así a lo que he titulado "AFYDE VS FANDOM" (léase "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos VS…") por tomar como ejemplo a dichas bestias para hacer un estrambótico símil con este fandom. 

Cada fandom tiene su propio fénix, estimada y amable ave encarnada – querida de todo merodeador del lugar- que presta gustosa su obra, su mundo, para que los diversos aspirantes a autores la mimen – o maltraten- cual si dueños de un polluelo de esta especie fueran. Como dice el dicho _"es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos"_ reconozcamos pues a JKRowling como nuestro querido fénix pues su historia llena nuestras vidas de más magia que la imbuye su mundo, al punto de traernos a todos aquí; y sus palabras son a nosotros cual canto del ave que engrandece a los más puros de corazón que se atreven a tomarlas y modificarlas cuando, en ausencia de sus lagrimas, sufrimos el martirio de la espera de su presencia.

De la misma naturaleza, y ave también, sobrevuela en el fandom otro animal fantástico, el fwooper, que en los tiempos de espera provee de la fantasía buscada por el lector fiel al fénix aunque sus palabras no sean tan consoladoras como las del canto de aquel. Y sí elegí al fwooper para catalogar al grupo donde incluyo a las GS, no es solo por que el Augurey – el fénix irlandés- sea un ave deslucida y desgarbada que se parece a un buitre feo y desnutrido, sino también por que su canto es capaz de enloquecer y, está comprobado, que las Guilmain causan estos efectos en su más queridos lectores.

Hablando de lectores, la segunda parte, tras el fénix, más importante del fandom y sin la cual tampoco estaríamos aquí el resto de criaturas descritas; a la mayoría de ellos los podríamos definir como escarbatos, criaturas afectuosas que se pirran por cualquier cosa brillante, y que buscan ansiosas los tesoros ocultos en la red. Cual duendes poseedores de ellos algunos fwooper, al igual que el fénix con sus lectores, tenemos en ellos nuestro más preciado tesoro, pues solo sus palabras son el premio a nuestra labor. Otros de ellos se clasificaran más adelante en una sección más oscura, pero no me olvido de mis también apreciados moonclaf, criaturas tan tímidas que a veces no abandonan su madriguera ni siquiera bajo la luna llena pero de las cuales, cuando consigues apreciar su baile de apareamiento, dejan tan sorprendido al fwooper como cuando se dignan a aparecer en forma de rr.

Pero como en todo mundo también en este existen criaturas malévolas que encuentran su homónimo descriptivo en AFYDE, y del que desgraciadamente encontramos una "buena" (léase la ironía) colección. Para guiaros de forma inversa en este vilipendio comenzaré de menos a más. En primer lugar tenemos a los basiliscos, autores – y a veces lectores- alocados e insensatos que maltratan al fénix y fwooperes con sus palabras, pues las tramas de sus historias y/o comentarios, son tan estrambóticas y quizás peligrosas, como el origen de esta terrible criatura que gracias a un Loco, Herpo -el primero que lo crió-, nace de un huevo de gallina incubado por un sapo. El escarbato listo huye de ellos cual araña.

¿Conocéis los erumpent; bestias agresivas (XXXX, clasificadas por el Ministerio), similares a rinocerontes de piel tan gruesa que repelen la mayoría de encantamientos y maleficios cual escama de dragón? Estos son aquellos fwooper que, enloquecidos por su propio canto, se creen amenazados de tan solo ver que la casualidad en la elección de un título puede ver amenazada su cría por una bestia más temible aún que ella. Afortunadamente no son muy numerosos pues su agresividad, injustificada, raya a veces la estupidez al igual que cuando estas criaturas llegan a matarse entre ellos.

Existen también los billywig, criaturas malignas transformación de escarbatos, antes queridos y finalmente odiados e indeseados; molestos insectos cuyo veneno en principio causó euforia y levitación más finalmente, y siempre tarde pues nunca descubres su transformación hasta que te picó, acaban pasando al lado oscuro del bestiario, tomando el tesoro del fwooper y divulgándolo por el fandom bajo su nombre . En este grupo tenemos también a los chizpurfles, escarbatos parásitos que se infiltran en el nido no con la intención de robar a la cría, sino los retazos de la preciada y llamativa cáscara multicolor de su huevo. Como dichos parásitos estos escarban en las historias buscando hasta la médula su fuente de poder mágico (los preciados Bienes de Clase B, C y D… la idea fundamental de la trama, hechizos, pociones, maldiciones y demás) Aunque son fáciles de destruir en infestación masiva, cuando no se encuentran pueden requerir de una visita de la Subdivisión de Plagas del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Finalmente, por ser los más peligrosos, tenemos a los nundun, gigantescos leopardos que son los más temidos (XXXXX) pues a pesar de su tamaño se mueven silenciosamente y poseen un aliento tan maligno que causa enfermedades capaces de destruir poblaciones enteras de fwooper, basiliscos y otras muchas criaturas no nombradas amparadas bajo las cálidas alas del fénix.

Sin embargo para luchar contra ellos existen algunas otras criaturas que todo fwooper posee – o debería de poseer- en defensa de su preciada historia: Quimeras (XXXXX) - generalmente la transformación mágica del propio fwooper al ver su nido amenazado y/o atacado- un temido y agresivo monstruo sediento de sangre que no cesa su empeño hasta destrozar en pedacitos al nundun; los Occamies (XXXX) criaturas con plumas, patas y alas, agresivas y desconfiadas sobre todo aquel que intente tocar su preciado huevo (los más feroces combatientes por tanto de billywig y chizpurfles) y los Porlock, tímidos fwooper que, precavidos, permanecen cuidadosos de su nido, cual esta criatura de sus queridos caballo, rastreando el fandom en protección de sus pertenencias y, a veces, incluso de las de los demás.

Y para terminar solo unas palabras más: sin olvidar a nuestro querido fénix, a ti que estás aquí, si eres un buen escarbato o un tímido moonclaf, gracias también de corazón pues sin tan maravillosas criaturas no existirían fwooper, basiliscos ni siquiera erumpent; y si eres un billywig, chizpurfle o nundun has de saber que, si te atreves a usar nuestros más preciados bienes Clase A (las historias) o los antes descritos como Clase B, C y D (hechizos, pociones y toda fuente de poder literario) como Bien Comerciable -cuando está catalogado como todo lo contrario-, el Departamento entero de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas caerá sobre ti con toda su fuerza y ferocidad pues las GS no solo tienen quimeras, porlock y occami bien adiestrados, sino más perros albinos que todo el Ministerio, colacuernos húngaros de larga llamarada y toda clase de animal fantástico protector y al mismo tiempo agresor de quien ose erguirse en bestia nocturna.

XXXXXXX

Hola a todas, soy Nigriv (aunque supongo que lo habéis notado nada más empezar a leer ese desvario), he vuelto y que ganas que tenía…. Aunque creo que ahora volveré a pasar algún tiempo sin veros, aunque no mucho pero habrá demasiadas cosas oficiales por en medio, y a ver si me pongo las pilas que voy muy atrasada aunque no se por que no consigo sacar palabra escrita de mis pensamientos. De todos modos estoy aquí atenta a todas vuestras palabras y uff algunas como sientan:-) A propósito, perdonad mi paranoia de disclaimer, cuando tuve la idea de hacerlo usando AFYDE pensaba que sería más divertido y ciertamente al releerlo creo que ha quedado aburrido y denso a pesar de haberle puesto mi mejor intención y cariño (pero ya no lograba hacer otra cosa y así con esto os baste como muestra de lo poco agraciado que en estas fechas es todo aquello que mi musa mi inspira- de ahí que ni esté para escucharla) Voy a empezar con los rr que se que realmente lo que queréis es leer el capi y que no me enrolle más de pues de tal parrafada. Allá voy: 

**Helen Nicked Lupin** Que ganas te tenía Helen, no te lo puedes imaginar ¿de verdad no te crees la que se organizó por el Virginia&Remus 4ever?... Mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanto escuchar a los personajes y más cuando los tres andaban lanzándose Avadas! Me encantó de verdad, a la autora se le puso la sonrisa en la boca, los personajes fliparon (Lupin dice que te de un beso de su parte aunque Guilmain no me deja hacerlo pero, dicho está) y Snape… en fin aún está retorciéndose bajo hechizo de Guilmain por que quería matarte haciéndote sufrir lentamente con un PM. En fin, yo comparto tu opinión respecto a los personajes originales, eso sí siempre que estén bien argumentados y tengan una base creíble, que como dices hay cada cosa por ahí (basiliscos sin duda)…. Ahora que si eso me gustó también me ha gustado mucho tu piropo de hoy, tratamos de rompernos la cabeza para que las cosas no parezcan lo que son y sin embargo sean tan verosímiles que os las creáis hasta que le demos la vuelta. Ahora que estoy releyendo HH soy más consciente incluso que antes de en qué frases os metimos el "malaclaw" - o sea, la gamba, ya que este animalito se parece a una langosta- pero claro es que después de todo está hecho a posta. Menos mal que parece que lo conseguimos por que a veces a Mahe y a mí, nos duele la cabeza. Y por otro lado, también es un logro que alguien que no traga ni mijiita a un personaje - y más tratándose de Snape- al menos no le tenga tanta tirria en nuestro escrito. En fin, cordobesa, espero que la feria te deje tiempo y animo de leer, que todo puede ser que estés cegata de rebujitos y no consigas enfocar la vista (aunque con tanta lluvia, creo que estarís más cegada de barro si vas). Disfruta la semana. Besos.

**Celina**: Siento discrepar de ti pero creo que alguna (Missi si no me falla la memoria por lo menos) ya pensó en Nora, pero como le digo a Helen nos gusta ver que conseguimos haceros pensar en otras opciones, ciertamente JK nos provoca eso cuando la leemos ¿verdad? Incluso aquellas que estamos seguras de algo (como yo de la inocencia del Snape oficial) no damos el 100 de validez a nuestras teorías hasta tener la verdad delante por que fijo que es capaz de hacernos ver lo contrario en un descuido. Pues bien, nosotras a seguir el ejemplo que para eso es el fenix de este mundo tan mágico (aunque nosotras vengamos a destrozárselo- que si viera lo que le he hecho a su Snape es capaz de lanzarme una imperdonable) Una pregunta¿a qué te refieres con este comentario _"pero si fuera Guilmain, entonces habría dos herederos de esa casa, por tanto descartada!!"?_ Por que si apuestas a que Guilmain madre es la heredera de Hufflepuff no se por qué dices que hay dos, Mahe y Virginia son dos personas diferentes así que perfectamente puede ser, aún, alguna de ellas, puesto que el poder está controlado. ¿O no te refieres a Mahe al decir que hay dos y es a otro que no se donde te has dejado? De todos modos, averigua que más sorpresas somos capaces de darte. Y aunque digas que no estás inspirada para las predicciones se agradece que lo intentes. Mira igual ganas la apuesta mayor, por que ciertamente parece que Hufflepuff está más difícil. El mayo ha sido "horrible" (y si lee esto Helen me maldice) pero es que cada año me gusta menos tanta fiesta, encima de que en mi barrio pillo de todo y casi no me dejan dormir (cruces, patios, catas...); ahora estamos de feria¡10 días!, que ya son y… quizás haga lo mismo que el año pasado, no pisarla. Espero que tu si hayas disfrutado de tu fiesta de magos y que te veas bien bonita con tu traje típico. Un besazo muy fuerte para la isla desde este continente bien aguado y tormentoso estos días.

**Stiby**: dios! Comenzamos a sufrir jejeje, lo digo por que hace tiempo que no hago esto de responderos, una pierde practica y ahora se tiene que colocar el chip de la locura para no desvariar sin sentido (ves, ya estoy desvariando) Los disclaimer de Mahe es que son buenísimos… (solo ella es capaz de hacer que os ríais hablando de plagiantes). Y yo que ni me acordaba que le lancé el reto de un nuevo trailer para cuando saliera el segundo de la peli; uff te aseguro que conforme lo iba leyendo el día que subió el capi a mí también me iba a dar un colapso y eso que, como me confesó, faltan cosas de mis capis que no recordaba exactamente y que hubieran hecho que os diera más aceleron. ¿Qué le agradará al Lord…? jajaja lo siento pero no más spoiler que ya tuvisteis bastante, aunque reconozco que para mí es muy expresivo para vosotras es difícil de pillar así que mejor, más sorpresa te llevarás luego e igual cuando leas la escena escrita lo recuerdas del trailer. Comparto tu opinión, los exámenes me dan más miedo que todos nuestros malos juntos (y mira que yo se todo lo que aún nos queda por venir) pero estoy igual, a casi un mes de los exámenes y con poco tiempo. Eso sí, tu déjate de "jardines moros" y quédate en Hogwarts con nosotras (que mala soy, pero espero que desde que lo dijiste ya te hayas acabado el libro entonces es como si no contara ¿verdad) y sí, parece que yo también me he estado tocando las narices en lo que a estudios se refiere, así que ahora ánimo y a darle fuerte¿de acuerdo? Ya nos dirás como te está yendo. Sobre leer entradas en los blogs y no comentar, tengo un mensaje para ti de parte de Mahe, no se de que va la cosa por que soy una descastá que no entra a los blogs de las amigas ni siquiera al de su hermana (al menos con cierta asiduidad) y no lo he visto pero, Mahe me dijo hace dos noches que te diera las gracias por la última entrada que has dejado en su blog, que justamente la acababa de ver. Siento ser yo quien te responda pero me he perdido con Esperancita, y de Gerte mejor no sigo la paranoia que seguro que recuerdo al sheck y Snape me pega un zopapo (ves ya me lo dio, jozú no me deja pensar en nadie, pues la lleva clara!) Stiby¿Pero tu quieres verte envuelta en un lazo de fuego peor que el que quemó a Harry en cierto duelo? Por Merlín y todos los antiguos, si antes de anoche hice yo un comentario al respecto de Harry y poco más y me lanzan un Avada, anda que te lo va a prestar, me da a mí que ni Mahe Guilmain ni Mahe autora. Cuidado con su tesoro que es peor que Guilmain madre cuando se le olvida que odia a cierto hombre. Consejo, muérdete la lengua que veo a Mahe subiéndose por las paredes y en una de estas te visita y te deja que no te vamos a reconocer (bueno si quieres verla, lo cual no dudo que quisieras, sigue metiéndote con Harry, disfrutando de él y diciéndoselo y quizás suba a verte solo para tener el gusto de matarte, me aseguró que juntaría en su persona a Mahe Guilmain, a Mahe escritora e incluso a la muggle que a veces se siente, y te aseguro que la mezcla sería para morirse de solo verla) Y a todo esto… yo creía que a ti te tiraban más las serpientes… Bueno mejor no me quejo o me tocarás a Snape (algo que sugirió Mahe que hicieras y me negé), Harry enterito para ti si quieres (AUCH! Esa ha sido la cruciatus de Mahe entrando por mi ventana) Yo estoy igual que tu más pendiente del libro que de la peli pero… tampoco se de decir que no a nada que sale (anoche salieron tres anuncios más y están geniales aunque sean más cortos que los trailers), hay mono de todo, aunque OdF sea el libro que menos me gusta. Ah! El Guilmain copyright podía ser el GS, que mira que tener que explicarme Mahe lo que era… (careto sonrojado) y mira! Puntos suspensivos. No tengo que responderte a lo de Mahe heredera, no al menos para Ravenclaw, por que ya sabes que al final es Nora (¿Cómo no te diste cuenta, si estaba chupao…? Jajaja anda sí te dejo que me lances un desmaius como mínimo por el comentario) y al final resultó que Mahe no lo fue…. Clarísimo lo que yo te digo :-) ¿Por qué siempre lo que dices "no tiene sentido" las Guilmains conseguimos hacer que lo tenga? A ver chiquita confía más en tu instinto y nos pillaras más cosas; "Mahe y Nigriv Guilmain, brujas proveedoras de 'sentidos' para los sin sentido" (lo siento es que he recordado en parte el lema que sale en el mapa del merodeador y se me ha ido la pinza) Ita-ita, era largatijita…. Bueno no, era serpiente pero es que Nagini comparada con el basilisco se queda en nada. Ya nos canocéis, son esas cosas que parecen lo que no son y acaban siendo lo que no parecían. Pero si el basilisco el pobre hace siglos que está muerto y bien muerto… ains. Me encantó que todavía dudárais de esto también. Anotación; para volver loco a los lectores es imprescindible que antes los autores estén más locos aún así que….(por eso somos fwooper) No te preocupes, somos perfectamente capaces de ponernos en tu lugar, de hecho ¿no cambiamos las camas en San Mungo de vez en cuando? Y puesto que ya tenemos la "X ahora solo nos falta la "Y" y… espero que podamos dominar el mundo! Jajaja que bueno (eso sí, si quieres que te diga quien es esa "Y" vete a escuchar al sombrero que más claro no te lo puedo decir) Por fin llego a lo que dices del capi pero ahora te digo ya que me saltaré las cosas de los herederos que ya te las he comentado pero… algún día, cuando llegue su momento, si me acuerdo de una frase que has puesto en este rr, te la copiaré y te recordaré lo mucho que me gustó en su momento, pero claro, ahora mismo no puedo abrir la boca. _"Por otro lado Mahe es más protagonista"…_ claro por eso todas creíais que era ella la heredera pero… ¿y si es verdad que no tienen que herederar de la casa en la que están? Aún tiene una posibilidad por que para colmo ella empezó los estudios en Beauxbatons al igual que su madre… Aún hay una posibilidad ¿no? Nos pones esto… _"lo mismo te deseo heredero" este Dumbledore cada día esta más loco... jajajajaja _y no me gustó que te rieras, me encanta cuando lo llaman así, a mí me suena tan especial que igual yo también me he hartado de caramelos de limón. A propósito menos mal que siempre dejamos las dudas entre dos opciones por que entre Malacrift y De la Croix tampoco te decides ¿eh? Pero me encanta que consigamos haceros dudar. Anda que la lata que nos distéis algunas con el hecho de que si íbamos a dejar el techo roto… Y nosotras esperando el momento de gloria de la pobre Nora. UFF y lo que le costó, se suponía que iba a escribirlo yo y al final le dije a Mahe que lo hiciera, llevaba años (casi dos) viéndolo clarito en mi cabeza y llegado el momento no me salía escribirlo; al principio me dio pena pero luego… me alegré mogollón de que lo escribiera ella por que le ha quedado mejor de lo que me hubiera quedado a mí (por eso mismo que tu dices más adelante, por las descripciones y por que le va que ni pintado a Mahe). Que miedo me das Stiby¿me quieres matar a lo peluchines? Por que esa impresión me dio al leerte. Tú eres más mala aún que nosotras, que conste. Sobre defensas… bueno parece que no sirven contra ataques provocados desde dentro pero, si estos ataques ya son fuertes incluso con las defensas puestas imagina lo que serían capaz de provocar sin ellas; además el castillo debe de estar protegido al exterior y también hacia dentro, igual que las personas que habitan allí, así que cada vez que hay un ataque hay que volver a proteger el castillo, no es cuestión de que estén mal puestas, es que en los casos en que caen el poder usado en el ataque es muy grande. _"Que cabrita Nora!_ Por un momento pensé que Mark te había poseído y hablaba por tu boca, parecías tan rabiosa como él ante esa situación jajaja. Mira que decirle eso a mí pobre niña… Que conste en acta que el capitulo no se volvió sofocante ¿eh? Vaya que estabas empicada pues llegaste rendida del concierto y seguiste leyendo, raro en ti una vez que cortas. Que linda eres, gracias por el piropo pero es un gustazo saber que conseguimos que os pongáis en el papel de todos ¿Te pasará también con la mala y sus motivos? Espero que ahí no o tendré que ponerte el careto del cubito de hielo. Y sí, la frase es preciosa, ya conoces a Mahe, nadie como ella para expresar sentimientos (y eso que se autodenomina algo así como fría y borde al más puro estilo Snape) ¿Te preguntas sobre Fawkes? Pero bueno ni que no conozcas a Mahe, siempre que puede lo saca a relucir es como su Harry pero en criatura fantástica, él y el hipogrifo sin duda sus más queridos (a mí me encanta el moonclaf, no se por qué) A ver que el techo del comedor fuera encantado por Rowena creo que no es algo inventado por nosotras, pero llevo pensando días donde está esa información y no lo recuerdo (y no tengo tiempo de más comprobaciones la verdad- si me acuerdo le pregunto a Mahe dentro de un rato y te lo digo seguro si se acuerda ella- ella me dice que sí que me lo saqué de la manga pero... yo no estoy segura de eso); el caso es que yo lo tengo por un dato cierto que hemos adornado, no recuerdo si lo dice Hermione en PF, en la película, antes de la selección del sombrero, si sale en el libro o si lo dijo JK en una de sus muchas entrevistas o chats, pero que es cierto sí que lo creo (si luego resulta que no me voy a quedar de boca abierta). Eso sí, nosotras usamos todo tipo de datos que esté a nuestro alcance, como los nombres de algunos profesores que JK a dicho en preguntas y entrevistas y que encima hasta os pensáis que son nuestros (hay que estar muy al "fénix" de todo para hacer las cosas lo más aproximadas a lo oficial por mucho que la historia diverja en algún punto). Así que no, la idea es muy buena pero a nosotras solo nos atañe su modificación (y el como puso el encantamiento que narra Mahe en esa escena de los fundadores, eso sí es enteramente nuestro, yo puse la idea y Mahe le dio forma) ¿Te da miedo Dumbledore? Uhmmm el innombrable también le temía¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo tú? Que sea un viejete, paternalista manipulador no quita que de miedo (a mí, a veces, también me lo da) Y respecto a pagártela pues nada ponle precio a nuestras cabezas, que remedio, por que respecto a esto_… "A ver si ahora va a resultar que el heredero no tiene que ser de la casa y nos encontramos con que Mahe es la de Hufflepuff..."_ te responderé con lo que ya te dijo Mahe una vez y tu misma recuerdas en este rr : _"Curioso, muy curioso" diría Ollivander ¿igual es que el heredero en sí no tiene por qué pertenecer a la casa que hereda?"_ ¿Te responde esto? Por que no pienso crear una contradicción, nosotras mantenemos nuestra palabra (vamos, igualito que Snape cuando afirmó que seguiría encargado de formar a posibles nuevos Master en Pociones aunque…. El hombre olvidó decir en qué lugar ;-) jajaja ) Lo que está claro es que tu no lees nada de HP fuera de ciertos fics y de los libros oficiales; hace siglos que lo de los nombres de los fundadores es cuestión de teorías en la red por la coincidencia de sus iniciales. De verdad, hay cosas impresionantes por ahí y que te hacen abrir mucho los ojos, incluso a las mejores sabuesas. Pero no, no me río, cada uno descubre las cosas a su ritmo y eso es de lo mejor que hay en los libros de JJK que por mucho que lo leas siempre encuentras algo nuevo. Pues a partir de ahora otros 20 días de espera… y conste que seguiremos desvariando con las escenas entre nuestros amorcitos (la peor parte la lleva Guilmain en eso que tiene que dividirse) y sobre todo con los sms (que apropósito Snape acaba de enviar uno de felicitación, que lindo es cuando le da la gana y no se mete con Lupin) Hablando de miedos tu respuesta tampoco se queda corta (y me queda Crazy, uff se me caerán los brazos en pedazos) por que yo escribo en verdana 10 y son mas de 3 folios o sea que en TNR casi lo mismo que el rr. Más te vale seguir ahí '4ever'¿eh? Y conste que el sentimiento es mutuo, nosotras también te queremos. Cuídate mucho, estudia y muchísima suerte para los exámenes que supongo que de aquí a que te respondamos al rr siguiente ya casi los debes de tener acabados (a no se que tu suplicio dure como el mío hasta la primera semana de Julio) AH! Ya me olvidaba, mi intención es que cuando tenga las cosas más te avise por mail pero a ver, Dios mediante el día 17 de Julio, con suerte un día antes, estaré por Madrid y es visita ineludible ir al callejón Diagon¿te apuntas? Ya hablaremos al respecto pero me encantaría volver a verte aunque sea un ratillo que ni siquiera se de cuanto tiempo dispondré. Si me olvido que ya sabes mi memoria de pez, recuérdamelo y a ver si podemos darnos un abrazo. Besos linda, nos veremos en unos cuantos de capítulos, mientras tanto vuelve a desvariar con Mahe que se lo pasa pipa (nos lo pasamos, realmente)

**Drumy:** nos dejaste preocupadillas¿sabes? Los problemas con Internet aunque molestos son inapreciables pero eso de los problemas personales…. Espero que a fecha de hoy papá Dios se haya acordado de ti y haya puesto remedio. Si podemos hacer algo nos lo dices, pero de primeras que sepas que al leer tu rr conjuré una preciosa lobita para ti para que te hallara donde estuvieras y te consolara un poquito. Y ahora y como siempre, bienvenida de vuelta. Tenemos rr de 3 capis pero te los comentos todos a la vez. No sabes la lata que me dio esa conversación con Mark y es que el chico parecía no reaccionar pero sí, quería que en cierta forma quedara más como una charla entre primos que como algo entre subdirector y alumno, de ahí que tratara de darle un punto gracioso. Mark engatusa a Nora de cualquier forma, la pobre niña ya piensa que él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa de ella, a mí me tiene mosqueada, pero es que Mark es irresistible, como decíamos alguna vez, nos lo imaginamos como una versión algo light del pícaro de Sirius. Cuando veas algo que "no te gusta" solo te doy un consejo, "no lo pierdas demasiado de vista" quizás esconde más de lo que contamos en primer momento. Y sí, realmente en mi pensamiento Mark estaba aterrado por ese hecho y Harry después de escucharlo, casi tanto como él aunque no lo demuestre tanto. Después de los tres capis ya sabes como abrió la Cámara Nora, y también el por qué, pero …. ¿de verdad piensas que Harry fue duro al regañarla? En realidad estos chicos acaban haciendo lo que les da la gana y en cierto modo Harry ahora es más responsable (y aún estaba tenso por el susto de escuhar esas palabras en parsel de Mark), les tiene que poner freno y más cuando ha pedido algo expresamente, pero claro se le escapó que ella también es heredera y… eso ya cambia las cosas. En fin, yo creo que le quedó en su punto justo. Me gusta, tú tienes muy claro que la mala es Florence, ya veremos quien es al final pero me gusta ver que alguien se decide a pesar de las trabas que os ponemos. Y te ha impresionado el ritual con el tejon, en verdad que nadie más lo ha mencionado (o por lo menos no hasta que tú lo hiciste) buen ojo la verdad, por algo se escriben las cosas aunque a veces parecen pasar desapercibidas. Ya me contarás más adelante a este respecto ¿OK? Jajaja no se que tan agradable sea un abrazo de ese oficio en particular pero si Mark reacciona al contacto con las serpientes igual que yo… te aseguro que estaría encantado hasta con ese apretujon de Nagini y, aunque en ese momento ya no estaba para demasiadas risas fíjate las ganas de guasa que tenía aún cuando le decía a Nora que mejor que se la comiera a ella. Este crío es un puntazo y a veces parece que no tiene cerebro (lo parece solamente, por eso me gusta tanto desde que me lo inventé en MA- me tiene encandilada) De verdad que tu poder de convicción es grande, cualquiera al leer este rr podría decir que Florence es la mala de tan solo ver como lo escribes tú de convencida pero… eso es algo propio de ti, que conste que si alguien lo lee nunca podrá afirmar que nosotras le hayamos puesto nombre a quien sale de la Cámara (jo, es que casi me haces a mí pensar que es ella y yo soy autora! Hacerme dudar a mí de lo escrito… ains.) A Mahe le iba a dar un yuyo de puro nervio y sentimiento mientras estos 3 estaban allí abajo, te lo aseguro. Pues sí, el pobre de Dumbledore la tiene clara con los herederos, y aún le queda otro por llegar, no se que pueden hacerle a este hombre con lo cansado que parece últimamente. Pobrecito que cruz le ha tocado. Y el último rr… jajaja sigues apostando por Florence, claro con tanta seguridad antes me hubiera extrañado que cambiaras de idea. El hechizo es bellísimo y la escena de las tres Ravenclaws también, es digamos, un momento de paz en el que puedes sentir toda la magia más pura envolviéndote y a Mahe le quedó perfecta. Bueno Mark no podía dormir sabiendo que Harry y Nora harían algo, vamos ¿alguien se pensaba que se quedaría acostado? El fallo fue de Dumbledore por decirlo delante de él. Y respecto a por qué Nora lo ocultó pues… todos los herederos están ocultos por un motivo u otro, piensa que a Mark lo ocultó Lily desde que nació (y eso se sabía ya desde MA, como para no sospechar de él)¿por qué¡Quí lo sá! Se admiten especulaciones al respecto. Tienes toda la razón al igual que Mahe, parece que la que más madura es Nora y el sueño de Dumbledore… uff es que es chulísimo como le decía antes a Stiby, nosotras nos hemos inventado como fue ese momento, quien sabe si algún día JK, si escribe "Historia de Hogwarts" no nos cuenta algo similar. De verdad que espero que tus problemas se hayan solucionado y podamos disfrutar más rápido de tu presencia. Te hacemos un sándwich de Guilmain por que te damos un abrazo doble. Besos.

**CrazY AngeeL**: Pobrecitas, os damos un "trailer" y os volvemos más locas (¿eso es posible?. Careto pensativo…. Ni de coña!) pero bueno al menos ha servido para que te rías un rato. Esto… si vas a llegar a nosotras excavando con una pala pues, como que aún no tengo que preocuparme por tu amenaza, para cuando llegues fijo que hemos acabado el fic aunque se nos está alargando :-) Si la reté y ni me acordaba (mi memoria de pez) pero a la que iba a dar un infarto era a mí cuando vi el disclaimer por que yo sí que puedo que "sí" ha spoileado, pero claro eso lo puede decir solo quien conoce la historia (igual que con las pelis, quien no se ha leído los libros no sabe cuanto hay de importante en el trailer¿verdad? Y hay que ser muy sabuesa para pillar nuestras sutilezas, de eso no hay duda) Pobre Mahe, ahora solo puede escabullirse con el mail, no puede navegar por las paginas de HP como antes, pero ¿que si es capaz de escabullirse? Ni te cuento la de veces que he entrado en la agencia y ha resoplado viendo que era yo (u otra conocida) y que no pasaba "nada" por que tuviera cosas HP en el monitor. Ni la de trailer que he visto en su agencia cuando aún no tenía ADSL. Además el tuyo sé que le vino súper bien cuando lo leyó y se partía de risa que me lo comentó a la salida y yo aún no lo había visto (aunque me dijo que no sabía muy bien de qué hablabas con tanta personalidad y pensamiento suelto) Dios mira que es difícil conjugar el verbo cabalear (me dice el diccionario que es cabalar) pero me parece que vosotras estáis hechas todo unas expertas (que conste que me niego, no estoy aún tan loca y creo que hoy tampoco estoy para risas) Oye cada una disfruta su edad cuando le toca, las comparaciones son difíciles y a veces inútiles¿no crees? Pero sobre todo sigue disfrutando que lo mejor es hacerlo al máximo que luego la edad nunca vuelve. Por la forma en que hablas de la operación de tu 'sis' pobrecita de ella vamos, excepto que salió con la nariz vendada no se quien trata peor a quien por tu descripción, pero me alegro que quedara "como siempre" y todo fuera bien. A propósito Mahe me comentó que tú lo que necesitas es "terapia de grupo" pero que el grupo sea toda la familia para ti sola de lo loca que estás aunque… sinceramente, yo creo que puede ser que tener tanto psicólogo en casa te haya enloquecido a tales limites. Y sí, siempre los extraños nos suelen comprender mejor que la propia familia, pero para ello no tienen que ser psicólogos. ¿Una fase divina la Peeves-Luna? Uff me das miedo cuando dices cosas como esas. Mensaje de Mark, _"¿Cómo es eso de que metí tu capa en una tubería? Tu estas soñando ¿verdad? La capa es mía y no pienso desprenderme de ella. Vete a buscar demiguises y hazte una!"_ Que conste que no he sido yo, ha sido el peluchin que además el pillín se está partiendo de la risa en mi cabeza diciéndome que de verdad estás locas si te quieres creer que su capa es tuya. ¿Mahe firmando con sangre que no matará a Harry¿Y seguro que no ha utilizado la sangre de Harry para firmarlo y ya no le importa hacerlo por que ya lo ha matado? Por favor… llevas 11 rr (según tú que no los he contado) con ella y resulta que aún no la conoces…. Yo que tú no le pediría peras a un almendro. Y luego ten en cuenta que… también lo puedo matar yo! Jajaja. Ten cuidado que lo del guapo del cole creo que no ha colado y Stiby ya a soliviantado bastante a Mahe, la veo echando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Pero vamos respecto a ese guapetón deberías de intentar ponerle remedio, no te cortes e intenta hablarle que sino nunca va a saber que estás ahí. Y a las hipócritas que les den, que suelen ser el peor tipo de personas y justamente a las que no hay que echarles cuentas, mucho menos a ciertas edades, y si se las echas pues pagales con su misma moneda que suelen ser cortas de entendimiento y no saben defenderse. Por Merlín, el poder antiguo mostrándose meteorológicamente… ahora comprendo, _"tu estás de parte de la mala y eras la responsable de la fuerte tormenta que había sobre Hogwarts el día que mi niña acudió ante Oesed tan desesperada a media noche y casi se me muere de angustia; pues te vas a enterar, que esta antigua va a enfocar todo su odio sobre ti y vas a saber lo que es bueno"_ Hoy estás haciendo que salgan todos los personajes que tengo acumulados en mi interior eh? Pero ten cuidado que si Mahe es agresiva cuando le tocan a su amor, Guilmain lo es más cuando le tocan a su niña! Es una buena idea para un poder de antiguo…. Aquí no se pierde nada con las apuestas excepto la cordura y como no tienes no la puedes perder; la plata te la dejamos para que veas a Sparrow (por su culpa me han quitado todos los póster de Voldemort! Me tiene mosqueada además de que no me cae bien, ni él ni el actor pero fijo que dentro de 4 días la estoy viendo la peli) y la magia está protegida te lo aseguro, que a ver que hacemos luego si encima te convertimos en squib (puaff mejor te dejamos como estás, que más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer ;p) ¿De verdad que la mala usa el perfume de vainilla¿Mahe cuando me he perdido yo ese detalle? Jopeé al final todas vamos a oler a lo mismo en Hogwarts argggggggg como si no tuviera bastante con no poder usarlo a la misma vez que tú. No se que a que vino eso del perfume Crazy pero jo, la de historia que tiene detrás el perfume de vainilla (y a Harry que todavía le huele a flan…ains) El nombre del perfume, como el nombre de la mala, no te lo se decir aunque bien sé cual es, pero es que simplemente es aroma de vainilla de Yves Roché (si tiene otro nombre no lo se) Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu conciencia ¿desde cuando te tenemos a ti por chica seria, inocente y recta? Mira, me parece que este mes pasado tu fase fue de mentirosa compulsiva por que vamos, tener que salir tu conciencia a hablar por ti en algo que es tan surrealista... aunque me da que se equivoca en eso de que en el cole te comportas, me da a mí en la nariz que eso es algo impensable en ti; puede que lo intentes pero…. De ahí a que lo logres es como tratar que Mark deje de hacer pillerías, o sea un intento nulo. Respecto al tejón… siento contradecirte pero si pretenden quitar las defensas que puso Helga Hufflepuff lo tienen muy fácil, después de más de mil años que las puso por última vez les debe de resultar muy fácil "quitarlas" Pero sí vale, aunque te explicas como un libro medio abrir al menos tienes una idea, ya veremos a ver que tanto escondía ese agujero en la pared. Anda!, no sabía que entendías parsel y que solo no escuchaste por que tus oídos estaban averiados en aquel momento. En fin, yo no suelo hablar con serpientes (no suelo claro) ¿Tu boggar sería una rata? Por que vamos, se ha oído el chillido hasta aquí y pensé que igual te daban demasiado miedo. Más le valía a Mark haber terminado con ella pero como los gnomos, cuando desgnomizas el jardín, ésta es igual, al ratito ya está otra vez de vuelta, con lo mal que me cae…. Ojalá y se la hubiera comido Crookshanks cuando tuvo oportunidad. A ver vamos con el capi que nos enrollamos como persianas…. Creo que por ese comentario no te has pervertido más en estos días¿no suena ahí algo raro? Pero en fin a saber que historias más raras pasan por nuestra cabeza. Pero a parte es que a casi todos los gatos le agrada que le rasquen detrás de las orejas. ¿Casualidad¿desde cuando existe eso con nosotras? (careto pensativo de ojos moviéndose) Oye, en el capi de hoy hazle un hechizo a la silla, para que se quede pegada al suelo, no te vayas a caer y te desnuques y a ver luego que hacemos; sabemos que somos graciosas pero ¿para tanto? No!!!! Me encantan tus especulaciones, que no seas adivina y que parezca que habláis dos en vez de una ¿tienes múltiple personalidad también? Por favor, con razón toda tu family se hizo psicóloga, para intentar ahorrar en las terapias cosa que no consiguieron por que tu puedes incluso con todos ellos. Uff si a mí me gustó eso de _"heredera parcial gracias al corazón que comparte con Harry"_ a Mahe se le debió de caer la baba. Eso sí, yo me pregunto, como aún nos queda Hufflepuff¿y si resulta que es ella heredera entonces es heredera y media? Ostras! Si al final Celina va a tener razón y va a ver dos herederos de Hufflepuff por que si Mahe acaba siendo heredera, y como Harry también comparte su corazón, entonces en vez de cuatro herederos tendremos 4 más 2 medios que no son 1 pero sí son 2, y entonces el sombrero tendría razón cuando en su canción dijo aquello del destino de 3 que era tan fuerte que eclipsaba el 4 excepto para 2. ¿Cómo te he dejado? Jajajaja Es que la locura se pega y yo ya estaba poco cuerda. WEW! Una que apuesta por Malacrift como malosa presente en esa escena, bueno Drumy lo decía de Florence a ver quien tendría razón aunque… me parece que mejor esperáis sentadas! (que mala que soy, pero es que ya tenéis demasiadas pistas al respecto de la mala) Eso sí tienes toda la razón en el análisis del nombre que has hecho, creo que era casi exacto a lo real. ¿De verdad siempre pierdes en rifas del 1 al 5? Pues chica cuidado que parece que la rifa de la mala malosa es al 50. ¿Estás segura de que es Malacrift? Jajaja venga que elegir 1 de 2 es más fácil. Otra que habla de que el heredero de Hufflepuff es chica (supongo que tienes la vista puesta Mahe o en Guilmain madre) pero oye me encanta esa seguridad que demostráis al hacerla femenina ¿se nos habrá escapado demasiado? Ernie Abbot creo que no, puesto que Ernie se apellida McMillan y Abbot se llama Davies así que a ver que mezclas más raras haces. Y si piensas en un chico¿Por qué hablas de hereder**a**? No te entiendes ni tu misma la verdad. Te voy a decir algo que no debería pero como es cierto y ya debería ser sabido pues no pierdo nada, HH no tiene nada que ver con el Príncipe ni con los descubrimientos de los herederos que ahí se relatan pues nuestra historia diverge completamente desde después de la Orden, y para más inri nuestros herederos estaban elegidos mucho antes de que JK nos hablara de Smith y además creo que lo demuestra demasiado los tres herederos que tenemos hasta ahora: Harry (básico, imprescindible, estaba de cajón que no podía ser otro el de Gryffindor), Mark y Nora nuestros queridos peluches…. ¿de verdad crees que ahora pondríamos en Hufflepuff un extraño nunca antes nombrado? Yo que tu repasaba la canción del sombrero que mira que el pobre le pone empeño en las pistas pero vosotros nunca lo escucháis, que conste que pistas tenéis y tendréis, Hufflepuff (ya sea chica o chico) tendrá su momento de gloria cuando le llegue, mientras tanto no seremos nosotras quienes os arruinemos el entretenimiento. ¿Qué Mark ha madurado? Me parece a mí que ese momento fue simplemente un arrebato de verdad, no veo a este pícaro madurando, no al menos tan pronto. Que conste que la pobre Nora se siente incomprendida totalmente, ya no solo de Harry y de Mark sino ahora encima también de los lectores, pobrecita me la tenéis agobiada. _"__Fue a consolarse con su Mahe tras lo que le hicimos todos"_, y bien que haces en remarcar lo de todos, lo que yo te digo pobrecita, menos mal que ahí tiene a Mahe. ¿Extrañas alucinaciones es tu fase de este mes¿Y eso a qué viene que no nos lo explicas? Aunque bueno con todo lo que habla tu conciencia, esa intuición sobre que Mark le hará pasar un mal rato… Si, tu alucinas la verdad y de forma extraña verdaderamente. Eso digo yo… que hará Neville en Gryffindor, y sobre todo ¿qué pinta en este fic? Quien sabe… Lo dicho extrañas alucinaciones. Eso sí buena deducción, si cabe en tu caso- yo no le veo lógica- para los padres del chico, pero siempre aplicado a lo oficial que no me digas luego que te miento. Yo no le veo ni pies ni cabeza, para mí el talento no tiene que ir ligado a la inteligencia y nada que ver con Hufflepuff. Sí, la parte de los fundadores quedó preciosa, más que como yo la habría imaginado, que bonito… Los flash-back nunca los usamos Crazy, ni a Mahe ni a mí nos gustan, además de que para mí esa palabra implica muchas cosas más que simplemente contar algo pasado. Y bueno como ves hay muchas formas de crear situaciones pasadas y contarlas, el sueño es una de ellas. Creo que nunca he usado el flash-black y que nunca lo usaré pero cierto que a mucha gente le gusta, yo creo que eso rompe el ritmo de la narración y no sirve para nada. Pero sobre gustos los colores por quienes los usan. Dumbledore loco como una cabra… Uhmmmm ¿será por eso que su hermano huele a cabras¿o será todo lo contrario y que como su hermano parecía tener cabras a él se le ha pegado algo? Sí, Dumbledore está un poco loco (y más desde que nos lo tuvieron que cambiar desde el Prisionero, no me gusta nada ese actor arggggg) Señorita Núñez le recuerdo que no sirve de nada que se lleve su PC a San Mungo, en los recintos mágicos los aparatos electrónicos muggle no funcionan así que mejor que tome un bote de polvos flu o eleja alguna otro medida de comunicación y entretenimiento. A propósito, ahora comprendo por que alguien gritaba tan fuerte en la habitación de al lado, fuiste tu al llegar! Y conste que fui yo la que se salió, ahora que comienzo a recuperarme no quiero volver a recaer, estoy en espera de que me den el alta, ni de coña que tras este rr ya me ha asegurado el enfermero que estoy de vuelta. Oye ¿69? Jajaja anda que estamos buenas! Linda, sigue con tus paranoias que son estupendas y a ver que fase nos traes el próximo mes, la de esta ha sido divertida. Nos vemos, cuídate, atiende en el cole y muchos besitos de las dos Guilmains.

**herminione**: BIENVENIDA! Capaz eres de habernos pillado antes de que suba este capítulo pero ¿después que vas a hacer? (puedes leerte los colaterales de UP si es que aún no lo has hecho) Bien nos llegaste de repente a MA y cuando quise acordar a ver si había rr en UP ya lo teníamos de HH ¿De verdad has leído todo en tan poco tiempo¿que han sido 4o 5 días?. Me parece a mí que te has saltado la mitad o has engullido lectura dejándote detrás pistas que luego te irán haciendo falta si pretendes descubrir el final, o parte, antes de que te lo contemos. Bueno a ver, comenzando con MA, me sorprendió que me dijeras que te encantó, como te dije en el privado realmente cuando lo escribí mi nivel era mucho más bajo, es más corto, me daba miedo meter muchas descripciones y me dejé media historia en el tintero. Pero en fin, por como luego te refieres a UP da la sensación de que te gustara más el primero; pero claro es que en UP te tocamos a tu "querida Hermione" Lo siento pero aunque tu afirmas _"que seguramente preferiría morir antes que entregar a Harry, por favor!_" tengo que recordarte que eso es antes de que ciertas autoras decidieran que ella iba a estar embrujada y aleccionada contra él desde pequeña por Voldemort. Eso lo cambia todo y es parte fundamental de la trama de ese fic. Además, contigo no -por que ya veo que eres acérrima de ese personaje-, pero te aseguro que ya hemos tenido a muchas lectoras como tú, y que leyendo paso a paso acabaron aceptando que cualquiera se puede volver mala y aunque en tu caso no lo lográramos, que una autora de fandom consiga que un personaje oficial y para más inri querido se transforme a ojos del lector es todo un logro (como ya te digo, no lo logramos contigo pero si con muchas otras lectoras y eso lo tenemos en un gran mérito aunque sabemos que otras os quejáis). Creo que la trama estaba conseguida y no sonaba a cuento chino su cambio, pero claro ¿si eso lo hiciera JK que pensarías? Seguro que te revelabas contra ella pero igualmente tendrías que aceptar lo que la mente de la autora piensa por que no siempre una historia te cuenta lo que quieres oír. Si todos en algún momento pensamos que Sirius pudo ser culpable cualquiera puede serlo¿no? (y como al final JK me salga con que Snape es malo "yo la mato a base de PM que para eso es un hechizo mío y ella no se sabe defender de él) . Siento que no te gustara y presiento que eso es también la razón de que Mahe te cayera mal, comprendo que te guste más el canon y las parejas oficiales pero…. Esta trilogía de fics no sigue los canon, como casi todos en los que entran personajes nuevos, creo que lo hemos advertido muchas veces antes de los capítulos y también en las respuestas de los rr (aunque claro no se si vas directa a leer los capis, por que entonces no verás que te hemos respondido a tu rr's ni las aclaraciones y respuestas que damos a los demás) Espero que a estas alturas ya hayas decidido si realmente, fuera del tema Hermione, la historia te gusto por que sino igual te aburres en HH aunque no lo creo, a pesar de que no te gusta los cambios que le hemos provocado a Snape (también he dicho mil veces a ese respecto que es el personaje más OoC de todo el fic en cierto aspecto) luego nos dices que estás deseando saber que pasa entre padre e hija y que quieres ver su lado "cariñoso" pero ¡si precisamente ese es el mismo del que te quejabas antes y que da lugar a su derrota y a su cambios de carácter en comparación con el oficial!. Ains… a veces creo que me hablas en chino o que no te aclaras ni tu con respecto a lo que la historia te provoca. Espero que conforme avanzas en la lectura logremos hacerte cambiar de idea, sería deprimente para mí que por primera vez me dijeran que MA es mejor que las dos restantes por que se que no lo es a pesar de que a un solo lector le parezca así. En lo que no puedo darte la razón ni siquiera tener en cuenta tu pequeña apreciación, es respecto al primer rr que nos has dejado en HH, ese que habla sobre cortarle las cabezas a Voldemort; a ver primero¿estás segura que hablamos de él? Por que tenemos a lectores que después de más de 70 capítulos aun no saben si es o no es (y entonces no te lo voy a decir a ti) yo creo que te has lanzado al vacío sin paracaídas con ese comentarios, pero tranquila que verás que más adelante las Guilmain te lo damos, cuando lleguemos al final de la historia me cuentas si es cierto o no que merece la pena ese prologo (y bueno si piensas esto de nosotras… ¿que tal te han sentado los 7 horcruxs de JK? Por que vamos eso sí que es como la serpiente de 7 cabezas y nunca mejor dicho. Cuéntame tu opinión al respecto) Yo espero que entre las musas de Mahe y la mía, y ambas alentadas por tu magnifico deseo de que _"la magia guíe nuestras plumas"_ (como me ha gustado, mil gracias que hace tiempo que estoy muy falta de inspiración para continuar) seamos capaces de en esta historia cambiar tu primera impresión y sobre todo lograr que le encuentres el chiste a la historia. Como lees muy rápido igual ya has llegado aquí (por Merlín, eres una devora historias) si es así siento que ahora tengas que esperar al ritmo de subida, mientras como te decía antes, si aún no lo has hecho, pásate si te apetece por los colaterales de UP que ahí hay mucho más oculto y necesario para HH de lo que parece. Y espero que te gusten y, aunque no lo haga, que igualmente nos digas algo al respecto por que de las críticas también se aprenden. Muchas gracias por leernos y soportarnos tantos capítulos. Nos vemos pronto espero. Acaba de entrarnos otro rr tuyo que dice que ya vas por el capítulo 43 (que es nuestro 42) a ver que dice y te lo respondó ya que entró justo antes de subirlo; pues sí, todo está bien con nosotras pero... la frecuencia de subida es de 20 días, establecida hace mucho tiempo - aunque me acabas de confirmar que no lees nada más que los capítulos- por que la historia aún no está terminada de escribir y la verdad es que tampoco queda "poco" que digamos. Siento decirte que de aquí a 3 días vas a estar sin lectura, como te decía al principio, por que escribir es muy duro (ten en cuenta que las dos trabajamos y que yo encima aún estudio) y además la inspiración no siempre viene cuando una quiere ni en la forma que quiere. Así que me temo que si quieres terminar de leer la historia tendrás que esperar como todos. Jajaja, bueno a ver, me alegro que empieces a tolerar a Mahe, Snape (ese que no es tan estirado como el oficial) dice que sería capaz de darte un beso si las cosas terminan así (es que claro como Helen dijo lo del Virginia&Lupin 4 ever, pues ahora se siente apoyado por tí y está que no cabe de orgullo en sí mismo- lo cual no es demasiado dificil) y la autora dice que ya veremos a ver a qué pasa, que es parte del encanto de la historia. Veo que no te gusta la nueva profesora, y hay dos nuevas, aunque claro al referirte a ella como la "coqueta" supongo que hablas de De la Croix... (Ves como lees demasiado rápido? ni siqueras recuerdas nombres que pueden ser muy importantes, más adelante supongo que verás el por qué) y sobre Dumbledore... ¿de verdad hemos dicho nosotras que queramos matarlo? Yo ultimamente me pierdo lo que contamos, la verdad. No fuera bromas, sois vosotras las que os empeañís en decir que lo vamos a matar y nosotras solo os demostramos que está más viejo, pero es que ya tiene demasiados años¿no? En fin, ya veo que no te gustó que JK lo matara (se veía venir desde hace tiempo) y supoongo entonces que mucho menos te gustaría que fuera Snape quien lo "apuntillara" (si es que realmente lo hizo por que yo no me lo creo, ahí hay gato encerrado) Pero en fin, ya me cuentas también por que no te gustó, al igual que lo que te preguntaba antes de los horcruxs. En fin, ojala que tu también tengas buen día, yo con tu deseo espero que el de hoy se arregle que no ha empezado nada bien. Muchos besos.

**Kumico1906:** chica, no apurtes tanto el mandar rr que hoy poco te ha faltado para que no entrara, por que iba a subir el capi anoche a las 1 am. Ultimamente parece que cuentas los días para leer el último y luego nos da pena que justo llegue el rr a las horas de haberlo subido. Bueno, que más da, antes o después sabes que te respondemos, así que tu tranquila y a leer cuando quieras. A ver, tu tambien te revelas por el hecho de que Nora sabía que era heredera, uy, me da que la peluchita ha perdido puntos con vosotras por eso. Que pena, a ella le pidieron que no dijera nada y ella es la que peor lo ha pasado. Hufflepuff pues ahí sigue oculto. Derek es Slytherin sí, pero oye que igual no tienen que ser de sus casas¿no lo hemos dicho ya un par de veces? Puedo asgurar y aseguro que tendrás que esperar aún un poco más para que te confirmemos quien heredera de Hufflepuff pero como ya he dicho ya teneís muchas pistas. Por ahora acabamos de descubrir a la heredera de Raven y, aunque ahora las cosas comenzarán a ir más deprisa, me parece que es demasiado pedir que hoy te presentemos al ultimo heredero. Tennos un poquito más de paciencia por favor. A Dumbledore cuando se molesta hay que temerle pero gracias a Merlín no lo hace con demasiada frecuencia, además creo que le importa más el hecho de que aparezcan herederos que el de las trastadas que hagan los chicos, en cierto modo siempre ha dejado que Harry las haga en el oficial¿no es verdad? Pero en fin y sobre por qué motivo se comunicó Rowena con Nora en el espejo pues podría inventar alguna razón pero seguramente no sería cierta, la verdad supongo que llegará en el momento oportuno (siento no responder) Bueno pues llegados aquí nos vemos en 20 días justos, a no ser que leas antes. A ver que te parece el capi de hoy. Gracias por seguir ahí, ayer ya iba a decir que te echaba en falta y que si era cosas de exámenes que tuvieras mucha suerte, así que si los tienes pues ya sabes, suerte.

Se acabó que ya es hora, vamos al capi.

Orientación: Este capítulo transcurre, en parte, al mismo tiempo que los dos anteriores; es decir, comienza durante la misma noche en la que Harry, Mark y Nora han bajado a la Cámara, y como os daréis cuenta al leer prosigue en el día justo después de que Nora arregle el techo. No os despistéis y... ;-)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 73: LUZ Y CENIZAS**

(Por Nigriv)

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, inmovilizado como si unas sogas invisibles lo apresaran. Pero no existía tal ligadura, el efecto lo ejercía un simple hechizo inmovilizador que un chico de primero podría conseguir. De pronto pequeñas luces comenzaron a brillar en torno a sí, diminutas llamas titilantes prendidas en el cabo de velas dispuestas en círculo a su alrededor cuya luz, en medio de aquella húmeda y fría oscuridad, debería de haber reconfortado su cuerpo. Debería... Más sus ojos desencajados estaban prendidos en la figura de una mujer erguida frente a sí murmurando, rítmicamente y sin cesar, palabras ininteligibles tan sombrías y tenebrosas que le hacían estremecer al instinto de que nada bueno le depararían.

Una fuente de calor inesperado brotó bajo su panza y, aunque por un segundo pensó aliviaría su frío, dicho calor se propagó al resto del cuerpo aumentando repentinamente de tal modo que sintió el pelo achicharrársele, la piel le comenzó a escocer y acto seguido su carne se vio consumida por una candente llama negra cuyo color, mostraba a la legua su malignidad.

Nada pudo hacer para resistirse; su cuerpo, totalmente inmovilizado, permaneció en el círculo de luz dejándose consumir lentamente, sin opción siquiera a proferir un quejido en voz alta, ni mucho menos a defenderse o a intentar huir. Y mientras su cuerpo ardía y se consumía, el dolor experimentado a través de su esencia aún fue mayor tortura que la muerte inflingida por aquella desapiada que, sonrisa en boca, lo asaba vivo presenciando entusiasmada tal martirio. Finalmente perdió la conciencia y el dolor se atenuó hasta diluirse en nada del silencio y la oscuridad y solo entonces sintió haber alcanzado la paz.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus tenía primera guardia esta noche y contra costumbre Guilmain le advirtió que hoy no le esperaría levantada pues se sentía cansada y extrañamente en ella se metió en cama apenas pasadas las diez.

Por enésima vez se dio la vuelta desesperada, se dejó descansar sobre el costado izquierdo, y resopló agobiada; llevaba más de una hora en cama y, a pesar del cansancio, no lograba dormir. Ya había intentado todo; relajación, concentración... incluso había utilizado su poder sobre sí misma, manipulando los puntos energéticos que inducían el sueño, pero nada de esto sirvió. Al contrario, parecía como si su mal estar y ansiedad aumentaran en lugar de disminuir. Volvió a resoplar molesta e iba a cambiar otra vez de postura cuando una nueva sensación la asaltó reteniéndole hasta el movimiento.

"_¿Mahe?", _se interrogó mentalmente llevándose la mano al pecho al sentir la opresión de una angustia que pensó procedente de su hija. Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó en la cama, cerró los ojos, se esforzó en enfocar su poder para sentirla y no la sintió la bien. Su primer impulso fue el de ir a buscarla pero luego se recriminó su actitud. _"¿Estás segura? Te sientes mal, tu poder ahora mismo no parece tener mayor efectividad que la de un instinto y sobre todo dudas de ti misma y tus capacidades; dudas que este mal estar sea un reflejo o sea solamente parte de ti. No hay motivo para temer por ella. Está con Harry"_

Esta vez su resoplido fue de pura angustia y acabó levantándose de la cama. Todo lo que le decía su pensamiento parecía tener sentido, su mal estar había comenzado poco después de la cena y aunque en otro tiempo no habría dudado de interferencias en las sensaciones de su poder respecto a con su hija, haría pronto un año que había perdido la confianza que siempre tuvo en él, la misma que parecía que nunca recobraría tras sufrir aquella profunda marca de lo antiguo .

"_Quizás... Quizás solo han discutido y por eso la sientes desasosegada"_ Se dijo a sí misma, tratando de buscar una respuesta simple a la sensación percibida por su vínculo. _"Tienes que dejarla vivir su vida,"_- le reprochó a su instinto sobre protector- _"no hace tanto que la viste y estaba perfectamente. No te preocupes. No te preocupes..."_

Pero se preocupó. Se levantó, tomó su bata y salió del dormitorio. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común se alegró de hallarla desierta; faltaban unos minutos para las doce pero ni uno solo de sus alumnos permanecía levantado esta noche. Colocándose frente a la chimenea inspiró profundamente, concentrando de nuevo su poder, comprobando esta vez las defensas de su Casa y descubriendo que el círculo protector estaba cerrado. Ninguna defensa había sido abatida, por lógica todo debía de estar bien.

"_Relájate"_ -se conminó a sí misma abandonando la Sala para volver a sus aposentos- _"Solo te ha sentado mal la cena"._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sentía un calor extraño abrasarle las entrañas, tanto que hacía que su cuerpo temblara y se debatiera ansioso por escapar de aquella angustiante sensación sin poder lograrlo, como si algo le retuviera dentro de un mar flamígero. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho, un dolor profundo pero sordo, como si aquel mal atacara no a su cuerpo, sino a su esencia, a su alma.

Todo estaba en silencio, tranquilo. Tras los doseles de su cama solo escuchaba el resonar de las respiraciones de sus compañeros de cuarto dormidos, pero aún despierto él seguía sintiendo demasiado calor. Sabiendo ya la respuesta llevó su mano a la frente comprobándose la temperatura, ésta parecía normal y sin embargo se sentía enfebrecido. La angustia que lo corroía se le afincó en el estomago y tuvo que retener una arcada repentina; con urgencia se precipitó fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Aún tambaleante, después de tan repentina vomitona, llegó a la Sala Común justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta se cerraba. Completamente agotado se dejó caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea permitiendo que su vista se perdiera en la calidez de unas brasas, ya casi apagadas, que parecían atraerlo hipnóticamente con su leve crepitar.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Despertó extenuada. Era ya de madrugada cuando cayó rendida en un sueño ligero producto solo del agotamiento y el mal estar, más aquel efímero descanso había sido inútil pues, a pesar de no recordarla, sabía bien que había tenido una terrible pesadilla. El reflejo del espejo le devolvió una imagen de sí misma bastante deprimente; piel pálida remarcando aún más unas profundas ojeras negras. Mientras se lavaba la cara con agua helada dudó en bajar a desayunar pero sabía de sobra que, a pesar de sentir mal el estomago, no sería persona hasta tomar un buen café negro o dos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de acceso al Gran Comedor, desde la entrada auxiliar de profesores, el revuelo de los chicos al comenzar un nuevo día le pareció más estridente de lo habitual y como si una maza hubiese golpeado fuertemente su cabeza se quedó parada bajo el dintel, cerró los ojos y meso angustiada sus sienes. Se sentía tremendamente mal y aquel barullo solo la empeoraba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó una voz preocupada tras de sí.

-¿Tengo aspecto de hacerlo?

Respondió agriamente, molesta por que precisamente hoy fuera a él al primero en encontrarse. Ante su silencio Guilmain respiró profundamente, se giró y abrió los ojos, no podía pagar con él su mal estar.

-He pasado mala noche.- Continuó modulando su voz, observando que él la miraba interesado.- Me duele la cabeza,- reconoció un tanto avergonzada- y los chicos hoy parecen más alborotados que nunca.

-No lo parecen, lo están.- Reconoció Snape tranquilamente.- Tienen un buen motivo.- Virginia alzó una ceja sorprendida al escucharle hablar así, a él que era incomprensible que no hubiera impuesto ya silencio.- No te has dado cuenta¿verdad?- Comentó avanzando hacia ella.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó desganada. Su respuesta le llegó en un susurro mientras que tomándola ligeramente de los hombros la giraba hacia el Gran Comedor indicándole el techo.

-De eso.

-¡Ostras!- Exclamó sorprendida cuando vio pasar un par de nubes, impulsadas por el viento que sin duda soplaba en el exterior, y reluciendo bajo un tímido rayo de sol.- ¿Cómo?. ¿Cuándo?. ¿Quién?- Preguntó acelerada, volviendo a entrar en la sala. Snape se limitó a mirarla socarronamente, sabiendo que poseía una preciada información que ella deseaba conocer.- ¡Severus!- Le reclamó impaciente.

-Ha sido el poder de Ravenclaw.- Le informó en voz baja.

-¿Qué?. ¿Ha aparecido?- Ahora estaba nerviosa, tanto que por un momento se olvidó de su mal estar.- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó temerosa al verle asentir.

-Fox.

-No... No... ¿Nora?- Inquirió latismosamente, su cerebro comenzando a pensar vertiginosamente y preguntándose si no sería este el motivo de la angustia percibida en Mahe la noche anterior.

-Este no es lugar para hablar.- Afirmó tajante Snape.- Te daré más detalles en privado.- Concluyó avanzando hacia la puerta. Molesta por que la dejara a medio saber y aún con mayor dolor de cabeza ante la noticia, Guilmain avanzó tras él respondiéndole.

-Espero entonces que no te moleste si le pregunto a Harry.

Snape no respondió mientras se dirigía a su asiento pero, a pesar de su agotamiento, Virginia pudo sentir a través de lo antiguo que sí que se había molestado ante su negativa pero, fuese como fuese, no se sentía con fuerzas para mantener otra conversación civilizada con él.

Se servía su segunda taza de café cuando Lupin se sentó junto a ella sonriente.

-¡Que buen día tenemos!- Exclamó animado.

-El sol vuelve a brillar sobre nosotros, aunque algunos no podamos verlo.- Le respondió escuetamente llevándose la taza a los labios. Remus la miró y ensombreció el gesto.

-Parece que no descansaste.

-Nada.

-Vaya.- Dijo preocupado y permaneció silencioso sabiéndolo lo mejor si es que ella guardaba silencio a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

Le murmuró apenas, Harry y Mahe aún no llegaban al desayuno, pero al otro lado de Remus el resto de profesores, incluyendo a Amy, comentaban sorprendidos el milagros y no quería que la escucharan.

-¿Y tu?- Guilmain inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente al tiempo que él se ladeaba aproximándose más a ella dispuesto a recibir la confidencia.

-Ravenclaw se nos mostró.- El joven la miró expectante pero ella parecía distraída con la vista enfocada al frente, en los chicos.

-¿Y es?- Virginia no pudo retener el suspiro.

-La más cercana al corazón del Slytherin.- Sentenció.

Al escucharla Lupin abrió la boca aún más sorprendido y no perdió tiempo en dirigir la mirada al frente; allí, en la mesa Ravenclaw, se extrañó de no encontrar a Mark compartiendo el desayuno junto a su inseparable amiga, y precisamente hoy. No se recuperaba de su asombro cuando Harry y Mahe entraron al Comedor por la puerta principal. El barullo de los chicos disminuyó paulatinamente hasta que todos quedaron en silencio al percatarse de la presencia del subdirector, el cual avanzaba por el salón entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

-¡Harry!- Llamó su atención alguien desde la mesa Gryffindor.- Profesor Potter,- se corrigió Ginny rápidamente antes de preguntar lo que todos estaban deseando saber- ¿cómo ha sido?

Harry continuó andando sin responder, seguido de cerca por Mahe cuya expresión preocupada no pasó desapercibida a su padrino desde la mesa del profesorado. Poco antes de llegar a la altura de Fox Harry disminuyó el paso y habló para que todos lo escucharan.

-Como veis, ningún ataque a nuestro querido colegio es efectivo mucho tiempo.- Proclamó al tiempo que levemente dejaba reposar su mano sobre la cabeza de una chiquilla de primero de Hufflepuff que, entusiasmada, no dejaba de dar pequeños saltitos sobre el banco de puro nerviosismo.- Por que Hogwarts es, y será por siempre, eterno.

Prosiguió con voz profunda, sabiendo que en ese momento la atención de todos, alumnos, profesorado e incluso del propio enemigo, estaba puesta sobre sí. El silencio aún pareció más denso aunque los chicos aún esperaban ansiosos su respuesta.

-Nos ha costado pero finalmente... Dumbledore encontró la sabiduría Ravenclaw que necesitaba.- Aquello era una mentira a medias pero sin duda los que tenían que comprenderle lo harían pues, podía decirlo más alto pero no más claro.- Y aquí tenemos el resultado; la magia vuelve a brillar sobre nosotros, como nunca debió de faltarnos.

Satisfecha su curiosidad los chicos comenzaron a proferir vítores animados hacia el director quien, a pesar de no dejarse ver demasiado, seguía presente a todos ellos y demostrándoles su poder. Harry y Mahe continuaron entonces su avance pero cuando pasaron detrás de Nora Harry se detuvo un instante posándole la diestra sobre el hombro.

-Veo que nos falta alguien aquí esta mañana.- Le dijo con un tono de voz tan profundo que la hizo estremecer al pensamiento de que él también seguía enfadado.- Seguro que logras hacerlo volver.- La animó en voz baja inclinándose hacia ella en un gesto de apoyo.- Los desayunos sin él en Ravenclaw son muy aburridos y no todos los días se puede arreglar un techo para paliar esa falta¿verdad?- Nora alzó los ojos emocionada hacia él y asintió levemente.- Entonces... todo bien.- Se despidió de ella sonriéndole.

-Que envidia me das- Le dijo una compañera nada más alejarse el subdirector.- Conociste a Mahe y ella te llevó a Evans y a Potter. ¿Con quién será el próximo que te juntes?

Nora se sintió enrojecer al comentario pero actuó como si no la hubiese escuchado aunque la respuesta resonó en su pensamiento dando vida a un deseo. _"Con el último heredero, espero"_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Completamente agotado esperaba el comienzo de su primera clase, dejado caer, con pesadez y desgana, sobre el muro del aula. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, ausente de todo y perdido en el pensamiento, extrañado aún de que ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera llegado todavía; los Ravenclaws solían ser los primeros en estar a las puertas del aula y más cuando la clase era, precisamente, con su Jefa de Casa. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos había aparecido hoy y apenas faltaban un par de minutos para la hora.

En ese instante un trío de ellos apareció al fondo del pasillo comentando con entusiasmo el gran acontecimiento del día, en un tono de voz extrañamente elevado para la rectitud que solían adoptar los alumnos de esta Casa. Sorprendido a sus comentarios abrió los ojos y su cara cansada adoptó una expresión incrédula ante los retazos de conversación que escuchaba; el muchacho apenas si podía dar crédito a lo que oía, el techo del Gran Salón parecía haber recuperado su aspecto normal, su magia… Un cosquilleo gratificante le embargó inesperadamente y, disfrutando de un momentáneo y fugaz alivio a su malestar, cerró de nuevo los ojos respirando profundamente. Poco a poco, sin que se percatara siquiera, todos fueron llegando, incluso sus propios compañeros de Casa.

-¡Davies!. ¿Dónde te has metido?. No te he visto en el desayuno.

-No me sentía bien. Albert¿es cierto lo que cuentan?

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó su amigo animado.- Tienes que verlo Davies, ni siquiera se nota la diferencia. Dumbledore es un gran mago¡el mejor!

-¿Sabes algo más?. ¿Cómo fue y por qué?- Inquirió curioso.

-Harry nos dijo que al fin Dumbledore encontró la sabiduría Ravenclaw para restaurarlo.- Mahe pasó junto a ellos abriendo la puerta del aula y aunque a simple vista parecía cansada, Abbot no dejó de percibir un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Debe de ser increíble conocer los grandes secretos de Hogwarts.- Comentó mientras ambos muchachos se dirigían hacia su pupitre.

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó Regent.

-Que sin duda Harry se refería con ello al hechizo original, al que Rowena creó para dar vida al techo. Debe de ser impresionante poseer tales conocimientos, poder manejar la magia más antigua que imbuye Hogwarts.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Siempre la tienes…- Afirmó tomando asiento.

La clase ya debería de haber empezado pero como ellos, el resto de sus compañeros aún comentaban entre sí llenando el aula de un elevado murmullo

-Esta bien chicos, parad ya.- Pidió Mahe desde su estrado, pero nadie pareció hacerle caso.- ¡CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ!

Les gritó para hacerse oír, pero sin muestra alguna de estar enojada. Cuando consiguió la atención de los chicos suspiró levemente comenzando la clase.

-Es lógico que estéis excitados, todos lo estamos pero, hoy prepararemos una poción tan importante como útil y necesito que prestéis atención.- los alumnos, ya todo dispuesto y en silencio, esperaron curiosos ante sus calderos.- La reconstituyente o reponedora es simple pero también compleja. Una vez se aprende apenas cuesta unos veinte minutos elaborarla pero…

Mahe calló un momento y aprovechó para apuntar con su varita a la pizarra, la cual comenzó a llenarse inmediatamente del listado de ingredientes más largo nunca visto por los chicos. Cada ingrediente iba acompañado de un color y un paréntesis explicativo de los efectos que producía.

Sobre rojo podía leerse; Jengibre (analgésico-antinflamatorio), Hipérico (calmante-antidepresivo), Uña de gato (fortalecedora de las defensas sanguíneas), Equinacea (antimicrobiana) e Hígado de cocodrilo (fuente proteica y vitamínica).

En color blanco el listado era enorme: Ababol –pétalos- (sedante antitusivo), Papayo (proteolítico digestivo), Achicoria (depurativa laxante), Ginseng Siberiano (antidepresivo-antiestrés), Diente de León (diurética, entre otras), Digitalis – Alacranera y todos sus derivados- (estimulante cardiaco), Borraja (equilibrador hormonal), Valeriana (tranquilizante leve), Mentastro (febrífugo), Lapacho (energetizante-antiinfeccioso)…. Y así la lista continuaba llenando toda la pizarra.

Algunos Ravenclaw se apresuraron a anotarlos en sus apuntes pero la mayoría de Hufflepuff se quedaron impresionados mirando el listado y entonces, desde el fondo del aula, una de ellas preguntó cohibida.

-Profesora, con tanto ingrediente¿cómo puede estar lista en veinte minutos?

-Por que no todos los usaréis a la vez.- Explicó comenzando a pasear entre las mesas.- Si os fijáis tenéis en rojo los ingredientes básicos de la reponedora original y, en blanco, muchos otros que podréis añadirle en función al mal que queráis paliar.

-Entonces esta poción tiene diversos efectos.- Comentó Abbot al verla pasar junto a él.

-Lo has captado.- Confirmó Mahe.- La peculiaridad de esta poción, y el motivo de su complejidad también, radica pues en todos esos otros ingrediente; la mayoría de ellos, además de tener beneficios específicos sobre la salud, actúan como CATALIZADORES, de otras sustancias y ANOTAD esto,- pidió volviendo a enfatizar sus palabras- permiten que pociones más complejas y peligrosas puedan formularse con anterioridad para, antes de ser utilizadas, terminarse añadiéndoles una reponedora con uno o varios de estos catalizadores específicos.

-¿Por qué ha tachado la Digitalis?- Inquirió esta vez un Ravenclaw.

Mahe suspiró inevitablemente antes de responder. Tras el susto con la raíz de diablo cada vez que tenía que hacer una connotación de este tipo en clase no podía evitar el temor.

-Como veis escrito sus efectos son cardiacos, pero tanto ella como cualquiera de sus derivados o similares son muy peligrosos; sus efectos secundarios pueden ser mortales. Nunca formuléis una poción con ella. Y ahora… Comenzad, espero que os de tiempo a hacer dos, una básica y otra más específica. Tenéis hora y media.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

A segunda hora aún seguía cansada y en este estado la clase que tenía prevista para hoy le resultaría un suplicio así que, en el último momento, decidió cambiarla.

-Buenos días- saludó al llegar.- Por favor, los de las primeras bancas levantaos y retirad vuestras mesas.

Los chicos sorprendidos por la petición se levantaron e hicieron los que les pedía, sin perder tiempo Guilmain apuntó con su varita al suelo e hizo aparecer una alfombra en el espacio dispuesto.

-Hoy vamos a trabajar concentrando poder, debéis aprender a manipular la magia antigua y este ejercicio es uno de los más efectivos para ello. – _"Además de lo bien que me vendrá a mí"_ pensó.- Sentaros en el suelo, cómodamente, formando un círculo a partir de mí.

Añadió tomando ella su puesto. Uno a uno los alumnos chicos fueron ocupar su lugar. Cuando todos estuvieron dispuestos la profesora permaneció en silencio recorriendo el círculo con la mirada. Tras un momento volvió a hablarles.

-Geron, cambia tu sitio con Mark.- Pidió al Slytherin sentado frente a ella.- Los chicos se pusieron en pie y Virginia observó pesarosa la mirada airada del primero al cruzarse con Mark, esos dos nunca volverían a hablarse.- Herbet y Mile haced lo mismo con Urquhart y Vance

Mientras los cuatro nombrados intercambiaban sus sitios Guilmain comenzó su explicación.

-Para este ejercicio usaremos un juego muggle, el teléfono, mágicamente modificado por supuesto.- La cara de algunos alumnos mostró incertidumbre, sin embargo frente a ella, Mark sonrió picadamente como algún otro.- Para quienes no lo conocen os diré en qué consiste; en su forma original una persona susurra un mensaje al oído de su compañero y este lo pasa al siguiente y así al resto, para cuando el mensaje recorre el círculo y vuelve a quien lo emitió sin duda habrá variado. En este caso- prosiguió antes de que la interrumpieran- el mensaje partirá de mí y en vez de palabras os transmitiré magia. Vuestra misión es recibirla, reconocerla y transmitirla a vuestro compañero de la derecha¿entendido?

-Si.- Respondieron a coro los alumnos.

-Mark, cuando la transmisión llegue a ti, el "mensaje" original ya estará bastante contaminado, tu misión es tratar de recuperar la mayor cantidad posible de mi magia y amplificarla al resto de tus compañeros¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto.- Respondió entusiasmado ante la idea de que le encomendara esa acción.

-Entonces tomaros todos de las manos, respirar profundamente tres veces y….

-¡AH!- La interrumpió una exclamación y al alzar la cabeza vio a Urquhart sacudir su mano izquierda algo atónito.- ¡Me has dado calambre!- Se quejó ante su compañero.

-Pues aún no estaba concentrado.- Replicó divertido Mark.

-¿Profesora…?- Inquirió el muchacho pues había sido ella la que lo puso ahí.

-Tranquilos chicos, algo así es normal. Vamos a manejar mucha energía y, teniendo en cuenta que sois Gryffindor y Slytherins, no me sorprende que esto ocurra; pero no os asustéis, esa especie de calambre no es más que la expresión de un pequeño encontronazo de dos poderes de diferente naturaleza. Precisamente te he colado junto a Evans por ese motivo, Vance y tú sois los más aventajados en el control de lo antiguo después de él, cuando comencemos el ejercicio podrás… disfrutar de su magia.- Terminó sonriente.- Empecemos.

Sin dar lugar a más interrupciones Guilmain inspiró profundamente, se concentró en conectar con lo antiguo y dejó que parte de su poder fluyera a través de su diestra hacia la chica Slytherin allí sentada. A la impronta de la magia recibida la chiquilla no pudo evitar estremecerse pero, contra lo que había esperado, no le soltó la mano así que en voz baja la alentó a continuar.

-No la retengas, simplemente pásala.

La chica respiró aliviada y, automáticamente, Guilmain percibió su energía pasar al siguiente compañero. Poco a poco, con más dificultad que premura, la magia fue recorriendo el círculo hasta alcanzar a Mark quien, al recibirla, cerró los ojos concentrado, demostrándole en ese gesto el esfuerzo que hacía por percibir el poder de la profesora entre los restos de sus compañeros. Unos treinta segundos después la magia prosiguió su camino provocando una leve sonrisa en la faz, hasta entonces contraída por la aprensión, de Urquhart. Guilmain inclinó la cabeza satisfecha, como con todos ellos estaba realizando un seguimiento energético de su poder y se sintió aliviada al ver que la reacción del chico no resultaba adversa. Pero, momentos después, cuando la transmisión retornó a ella, una fuerte impresión Slytherin la golpeó tan violentamente que la dejó aturdida haciéndole arrugar el entrecejo.

-Comentemos la experiencia.

Indicó a los alumnos mientras ella misma trataba de recuperarse de su propia impresión. Los chicos se lanzaron a hablar todos a la vez y tuvo que poner orden.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Se disponía a comenzar su segunda poción cuando la debilidad le pudo, se tambaleó y, al agarrarse al pupitre para no caer, su mano rozó un frasco haciendo que éste se estrellara estrepitosamente en el suelo, donde mismo hubiera acabado él de no ser por los reflejos de su compañero que detuvo su caída agarrándole fuertemente la túnica de un puñado.

-¡Davies!- Exclamó el chiquillo angustiado.- Profesora,- llamó a Mahe quien revisaba una poción al fondo de la clase- Abbot se ha desvanecido.- Le advirtió mientras intentaba sentar a su amigo. Mahe se apresuró a llegar ante ellos.

-¿Estás bien Abbot?- Preguntó preocupada pues, aunque consciente, el chico estaba totalmente pálido.

-Solo… Solo estoy agotado.- Respondió débilmente haciendo además de ponerse en pie a pesar de sentirse mareado.

-No te levantes.- Le advirtió Mahe tocándole la frente.- Parece que no tienes fiebre pero ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey.- Davies torció el gesto desaprovatoriamente.- Acompáñale Regent.-Mientras los chicos se ponía en pie Mahe echó un vistazo al caldero ante sí y se apresuró a llenar un vial con una parte de la poción de Abbot.- ¡Albert!, dile a Pomfrey que si va a darle una reponedora puede usar esta; Davies la ha logrado a pesar de todo y, al fin y al cabo, os iba a dejar probarlas.

Los chicos abandonaron el aula en silencio, Davies aún apoyado en su compañero y visiblemente pálido. Bajaron un par de tramos de escaleras y, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la primera planta, Davies se detuvo.

-¿Puedes continuar?- Preguntó preocupado al ver que su amigo se paraba en seco, agarrado a la barandilla.

-Sí pero… Pero no quiero ir a la enfermería.- Albert frunció el ceño.- Llévame a Casa, por favor.

-Pero Mahe ha dicho….

-Ha dicho que puedo tomar mi reponedora¿verdad?. Y solo es agotamiento, estoy seguro. Llévame a Casa por favor- Repitió con voz de suplica.

-Está bien,- concedió resignado ante la actitud suplicante de su amigo- pero harás que nos metamos en un lío.

-No lo creo.- Replicó y más animado por la concesión siguió avanzando, dejando atrás la enfermería y deseoso de llegar a Hufflepuff.

Tras dejarle acomodado en un sofá de la Sala común y asegurarse que tomaba la poción, Regent regresó a clase donde, algo amilanado a la pregunta de Mahe de qué había dicho madam Pomfrey, reconoció haber cedido a la presión de su amigo por llevarle a hufflepuff en lugar de a la enfermería. La profesora lo miró en silencio y el chico inclinó la cabeza esperando una reprimenda, más Mahe se limitó a pedirle, muy adustamente, que retomara su lugar añadiendo que se encargaría de que su Jefa de Casa fuera a verle nada más terminar las clases.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Quedaba poco para finalizar la clase pero aún tenían tiempo de acabar este ejercicio y realizar otro. Los chicos, animados por las transmisiones energéticas, parecían pletóricos y ausentes incluso del tiempo, sin embargo ella se sentía, extrañamente, aún más debilitada que al comenzar. Inspiró inconcientemente cuando su magia alcanzó a Mark y se sorprendió gratamente de lo rápido que esta vez había depurado y transmitido su poder. Pero mientras este se transmitía entre el resto de alumnos, el tiempo pareció hacérsele eterno; un ardor repentino comenzó a instalarse en su interior y parecía aumentar cada vez que la magia pasaba a otro alumno, acercándosele más. Guilmain se estremeció y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, ahora no podía soltar sus manos, ni realizar nada que interrumpiera un ejercicio tan bien realizado por los chicos esta vez.

Sin embargo su malestar seguía creciendo y el ardor se transformó en una quemazón, creciente y molesta, que parecía querer consumirla cual mar interno de llamas. Casi desfallecida aguantó como pudo el impacto energético, pero nada más recibirlo soltó las manos y dejó caer el cuerpo hacia delante respirando con dificultad, de forma acelerada; se estaba ahogando, se sentía como si fuese humo denso lo que respiraban sus pulmones. Mientras todo el poder recibido permaneció en ella fue incapaz de hacer nada, el murmullo de los chicos a su actitud era algo que percibía como a años luz de ella y, en este estado, solo era consciente de aquella sensación agobiante de calor extrema. Comenzando a jadear y aún impedida para moverse, cerró los ojos desesperada y se llevó las manos al pecho en un acto inconsciente por aliviar aquella sensación, los ecos de las voces se perdieron y sus oídos embotados de presión ignoraron definitivamente cualquier sonido. El aula se transformó en un lugar frío y húmedo donde ella se sentía arder sin saber por qué.

El contacto de una mano sobre su coronilla le produjo tal impacto que la hizo volver repentinamente a la realidad. Asustada y aún jadeante, se irguió quedando de rodillas en el suelo mientras sus ojos, abiertos de par en par y desenfocados, trataban de asimilar la presencia de un muchacho que, agachado junto a ella, movía los labios tratando de hacerla reaccionar a su voz sin saber que su magia al tocarla ya lo había logrado.

-¡Tú!- Exclamó con voz temblante, asustada.- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!- Gritó e impulsada por la propia angustia se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Virginia.- La llamó Mark, angustiado aún a su reacción cuando la tocó, pero cuando iba a seguirla ella se giró momentáneamente al abrir la puerta y le habló con autoridad.

-Que nadie salga del aula.- Ordenó y se marchó precipitadamente cerrando con un portazo y dejando a los chicos tan sorprendidos como espantados.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

El latir de su corazón se aceleró tan repentinamente que la sobresaltó. Su primer pensamiento, y la preocupación, se desvanecieron momentáneamente cuando, a través de su vínculo, sintió al corazón de Harry tratando de calmarla. _"Él está bien"_ pensó suspirando, pero el nerviosismo no le desapareció y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo una fuerte sensación mágica, que la recorría en forma de un hormigueo exacerbado, cual potente retorno energético alentado por su poder.

Evadida de la clase y de la alumna que la interpelaba en ese momento sobre su poción, Mahe cerró los ojos, trató de relajarse y, entre la angustia del momento, percibió reflejos del poder de su madre. _"¿Mamá?"_ se interrogó mentalmente angustiada, pero entonces, al tratar de enfocar su propio poder hacia ella, un presentimiento maligno asaltó su conciencia con gran presteza. _"No es ella, es su Casa"_. El conocimiento la dejó tan impactada que no pudo reaccionar y nerviosa y extrañada se preguntó a sí misma el por qué ahora percibía el poder de Hufflepuff. Desorientada miró a ambos lados de la clase, los chicos trabajaban en silencio ajenos a su desazón.

Tratando de aparentar serenidad pidió a los alumnos que recogieran sus cosas y esperaran en silencio al final de la clase, pero su voz temblante solo incrementó la sorpresa de los chicos ante esa petición. Presta abandonó el aula y, nada más cerrar la puerta, sacó su varita, invocó su recuerdo más feliz, y vio como un rayo plateado partía de su encantada bifurcándose inmediatamente en dos haces de luz de menor intensidad, que divergieron tomando diferentes caminos. Con el arma aún en la mano enfiló el pasillo angustiada camino de Hufflepuff.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Abandonaba las mazmorras cuando, de refilón, observó el revolotear de una túnica cuyo dueño bajaba los últimos escalones tan apresurado como alma que llevara el diablo. Su voz de advertencia se le ahogó en la garganta al descubrir, al otro lado del hall, como guilmain alcazaba la puerta de acceso que llevaba hacia su torre. Por un momento quedó sorprendido al verla correr así y permaneció estático junto a las escaleras, indeciso entre ir tras ella o seguir su camino.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Guilmain llegó a su Casa tan acelerada que ni siquiera se percató de que no había pronunciado la contraseña. Nada más entrar, el aire viciado en humo acentuó su ya dificultada respiración y, mientras recorría el pequeño pasillo que desembocaba en la Sala Común, tapó su boca con la solapa de su túnica mientras con la diestra empuñaba su varita con urgencia.

Un simple vistazo la hizo estremecer. La estancia estaba llena de rastros de cenizas y resquicios de focos de fuego mientras que, en algunos puntos, las llamas prendían inesperadamente de la nada y; por si esto fuera poco, un sofá había sido desplazado de su ubicación original y en su lugar estaba él, uno de sus alumnos, erguido en el lugar menos apropiado de todos, varita en mano y lanzando hechizos desesperado hacia todos lados donde aparecía un foco de foco. Guilmain no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

En ese momento un chasquido procedente de la chimenea le hizo desviar la mirada hacia allí, justo a tiempo de ver como las llamas resplandecían en verde esmeralda para escupir hacia la sala una oleada de delgadas serpientes, de piel color verde pálida y ojos rojos resplandecientes. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y tras la impresión momentánea reaccionó con presteza. En un par de zancadas Guilmain alcanzó el centro de la Sala y, sin previo aviso, empujó fuertemente a Abbot quien, atolondrado, cayó al suelo mientras escuchaba la orden de "Apártate de ahí"

Todo aconteció en apenas un minuto. Desde el suelo Davies contempló como su profesora, erguida frente a la chimenea, inspiraba profundamente antes de lanzar un encantamiento finalizador. El fuego crepitó con fuerza tratando de resistirse al hechizo pero ella mantuvo su varita firme y el chico percibió una leve brisa envolviéndola justo antes de que un chasquido, similar a los que emitía el fuego cuando expulsaba otra oleada de reptiles, le hiciera desviar la mirada hacia el hogar. Un fogonazo verde iluminó la estancia momentáneamente avanzando cual rayo hacia Guilmain pero, antes de alcanzar, se bifurcó como detenido por un escudo invisible desapareciendo en la nada para sorpresa del atolondrado muchacho.

Pálida aún por la reacción del fuego ante su encantamiento, Guilmain dejó caer su diestra al comprobar que las llamas relucían ya en su rojo y dorado habitual pero, cuando iba a suspirar aliviada, recordó que el peligro aún no había pasado y miró hacia los lados con urgencia buscando a las últimas serpientes que vio salir del fuego. "Ashwinder Exumai", gritó apuntando hacia un par de ellas que, al otro lado de la sala, trataban de refugiarse tras la oscuridad de un aparador. Las dos salieron disparadas por el aire, golpearon con fuerza la pared y cayeron al suelo inertes. Virginia escrutó la sala buscando alguna más, si alguno de esos reptiles permanecía vivo el tiempo suficiente de incubar pronto todo Hufflepuff volvería a prender en llamas, más al no encontrar ninguno fijó finalmente su mirada en su alumno.

-Tú….- Se limitó a decirle con voz amenazante.

Pero no fue su tono lo que más atemorizó a Davies, sino el odio que irradiaban sus ojos y la furia reflejada en su rostro. Las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo reculó unos pasos hacia atrás deslizándose por el suelo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

-Yo… Yo no…- Balbuceó coartado bajo su penetrante mirada.- ¡Le juro que yo no he sido!-Consiguió decir armándose de valor, al tiempo que el miedo a la actitud de su jefa lo hacía ponerse en pie de un salto.

Guilmain sostenía su varita con mano tan temblante que, junto a su amenazante mirada, parecía dispuesta a lanzarle una maldición, Davies dio otro paso atrás atemorizado. Virginia alzó la mano amenazante, el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera había escuchado al chico, estaba tan acelerada que era incapaz de atender a razones. Asustado sin saber qué hacer Abbot echó a correr hacia su dormitorio y fue esto lo que la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Sal de mí vista, sí!- Le gritó.- Pero esto no quedará así.

Añadió bajando la mano y girándose a mirar por donde el chico había desaparecido, consciente solo entonces de que, a pesar de todo, había alzado su varita contra un alumno, al cual, aunque solo fuera por un instante, consideró enemigo. El agotamiento acumulado y el estrés del momento volvió a ella una vez superado el miedo y, sintiéndose debilitada, se acercó al sofá donde cayó desvanecida.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Murmuraba aún preocupado, mascullando entre dientes para sí mismo, cuando al abrir las puertas de roble fue asaltado repentinamente por la espalda; "Están atacando Hufflepuff". El mensaje le hizo girarse con urgencia, olvidado de que se dirigía a los invernaderos y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber ido tras ella cuando la vio bajar precipitadamente. Tardó lo justo en llegar a Hufflepuff y, como si le hubieran avisado de donde estaba el peligro, se dirigió hacia la Sala común a donde llegó en el mismo instante en que ella se desvanecía sobre el sofá.

-Enervate.- Guilmain contrajo el ceño y abrió los ojos parpadeando repetidamente mientras dejaba escapar un gemido.

-Snape- Dijo con voz quebrada al reconocerle.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó, la mirada fija en ella, la voz preocupada. En un gesto instintivo Virginia tomó su mano aferrándose temblando a ella.

-Ashwinderes, han intentado incendiar Hufflepuff.- Snape asintió antes de responder.

-Las defensas han caído, Mahe me alertó.- Informó, pero la sorpresa a esa declaración se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la mencionada, seguida de cerca de Harry.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó desesperada acercándose a ella.- ¿Estás bien?

Guilmain soltó la mano de Snape y la tendió hacia su hija asintiendo levemente y, sin responderle, cerró los ojos y dirigió la mano de Mahe sobre su pecho concentrándose para extraer de ella el poder antiguo que necesitaba para recuperarse finalmente. Aunque impaciente Mahe esperó en silencio. Cuando Guilmain abrió los ojos el color había vuelto a su cara, mortalmente pálida hasta entonces, y una leve sonrisa acompañó su respuesta.

-Ahora sí, gracias hija.- Afirmó mientras se incorporaba. Snape que hasta entonces había permanecido a su lado, dijo ir a revisar la torre y se perdió en dirección hacia los cuartos de los chicos.

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá?- Inquirió Mahe todavía angustiada.

-Estaba todo lleno de ashwinderes cuando llegué y, aunque pensé que se trataba de una travesura de algún alumno, Severus dijo que las defensas han caído y que tu le alertaste.

Virginia no dijo nada más y permaneció expectante mirando a su hija por encima de sus gafas. A pesar de la curiosidad Mahe sabía que no añadiría nada hasta escucharla.

-Sentí…- Dudó.- Sentí tu energía alterada y luego, al tratar de conectar contigo, el presentimiento de que atacaban Hufflepuff me impresionó fuertemente.- Guilmain ladeo la cabeza preocupada a su explicación _"¿Por qué lo había sentido Mahe así, por ella o por la Casa?"_ Pero la voz de Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que ya sabemos el por qué del tejón quemado.

-¿Un tejón quemado?- Inquirió Guilmain alarmada.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y excusándose por no haber hablado antes con ella, comenzó a narrarle lo acontecido la noche anterior. Guilmain lo escuchó en silencio pero su faz fue cambiando paulatinamente de la sorpresa a la incredulidad para finalmente adquirir un tono rosado muestra del acaloramiento retenido mientras le escuchaba. Cuando Harry terminó su relato Guilmain se puso en pie rápidamente y, acercándose a él, le tomó de las solapas de la túnica mientras le reprochaba exaltada.

-¡Estás loco!. ¡Eres un inconciente!

-¡Mamá!-Exclamó Mahe intentando interponerse entre ellos, su madre estaba desenfrenada y, aunque dejó ir a Harry, se mantuvo frente a él con la mirada fija y reprochándole airada.

-Bajar tu solo¡ y con los críos!. ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Harry se mantuvo sereno y respondió decidido.

-En el libro.- Virginia se retrajo impresionada, le había dado esa información pero entre tanta acción peligrosa la había ignorado subconscientemente y solo ahora fue capaz de pensar con serenidad conteniendo su enfado.

-Aún así deberías habernos consultado, pedir ayuda aunque hubiese sido a Snape que es Slytherin.- Harry y Mahe abrieron la boca sorprendidos a su comentario y Mahe iba a decir algo cuando el aludido habló desde el otro lado de la sala donde acaba de aparecer cargado con par de tarros.

-Eso hubiera sido… algo insólito.- Apostilló fijando la vista en el joven. Harry reaccionó rápidamente indignado.

- La única vez que lo hice me costó la vida de mi padrino.- Replicó a toda prisa, más dolido que malhumorado al observar la expresión socarrona que adoptaba Snape.- Aunque lo haya recuperado aún no se lo perdono.

-Yo no te lancé al Ministerio, Potter.- Replicó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Ya está bien!- Se impuso Mahe alterada, primero su madre y ahora ese hombre.- Nos vamos Harry.- Ordenó contundentemente tomándole del brazo y haciéndole girar hacia el pasillo.- Esto no tiene sentido.

-Espera Mahe,- dijo Snape acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?- Preguntó indignada al volverse para ver como Snape le tendía uno de los tarros que tenía en las manos.

-Toma.

Mahe miró el bote observando su contenido al tiempo que un estremecimiento la recorría provocándole una sensación muy desagradable; una masa roja brillante, formada a base de pequeños huevos, se dejaba ver tras una capa de hielo que preservaría su conservación hasta su uso. Mahe arrugó el entrecejo y, mientras tomaba el tarro, preguntó con dureza.

-¿Es que usted solo piensa en pociones?- Snape la fulminó con la mirada antes de responder.

-Mis prioridades no son asunto suyo señorita Guilmain.- Replicó con frialdad- No obstante, ahora es usted la profesora de pociones de esta escuela, debería de pensar como tal.- Mahe apretó el puño libre furiosa e iba a responder cuando la voz de su madre la interrumpió.

-¡Vosotros tenéis clase!- Exclamó. - ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí?- Les recriminó.

Mahe reaccionó enojada contra ella y sin mediar palabra alguna se giró precipitadamente hacia la puerta, mientras mascullaba algo entre dientes, ligeramente contenta de encontrar un motivo para abandonar el lugar. Harry inclinó la cabeza a modo de seria despedida hacia Guilmain y la acompañó. Ambos jóvenes estaban muy molestos.

-Descará.- Irrumpió la voz agriada de Snape girándose hacia ella cuando los chicos dejaron la sala, más la expresión en la cara de Virginia lo desconcertó.- ¿Sonríes?- Preguntó secamente- Ni siquiera se ha interesado por ti al irse.- Añadió irritado, pero solo logró que ella sonriera aún más.

-Lo hizo. A veces Mahe lo dice todo sin palabras a quien sabe escuchar. Por eso sonrío.- Snape la miró en silencio pero entonces su expresión volvió a la seriedad.- Mahe comparte tu don Severus, pero no tú pasión, no lo olvides.- Le dijo pues lo sabía molesto a la reacción de su hija.

-No hace falta que lo jures.

-Y creo que has desaprovechado esos huevos, Mahe no los usará nunca procediendo de un ataque, estoy segura.- Afirmó convencida pues hasta ella había sentido el estremeciendo de su hija momentos antes, y su cara se expresó preocupada al recuerdo del por qué Mahe mostraba tanta aversión a todo lo oscuro. Snape permaneció callado mirándola hasta que ella, incomoda desvió la mirada afirmando tener mucho que hacer.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó.

-Gracias pero no. Me encuentro bien y esta es mi Casa, arreglaré todo y colocaré las defensas lo antes posible.

-De acuerdo.- concedió.- Entonces… me voy.- Guilmain apenas inclinó la cabeza como afirmación y algo desalentado el profesor de pociones se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, cuando iba a salir de la sala recordó algo y se giró para volver a hablarle.- Abbot está en su dormitorio,- le dijo con voz impasible aunque ella tembló inconscientemente- dice que Mahe le dejó salir de clase por que se encontraba mal.- Virginia resopló antes de responder.

-Después hablaré con él.- Afirmó molesta, Snape asintió y solo cuando ya le vio irse definitivamente fue que se despidió realmente de él.

-Gracias por todo Severus.

Aún no era ni media mañana pero tenía mucho que hacer antes del almuerzo y quería dejar todo dispuesto antes de que los chicos comenzaran a regresar a la sala después de las clases y como no, también tenía pendiente una conversación que pensó posponer hasta después de reestablecer las defensas pensando que así su rabia contra el chico se habría serenado más.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Os suena el hechizo que usa Guilmain contra los Ashwinder?. ¿Qué no? Pues digamos que es un hechizo oficial, aunque esta vez sacado de las películas. ¿Tengo que recordaros quienes lo usan y contra qué criatura? Espero que no ;-) De todos modos si alguien no lo localiza y quiere saber que pregunte. Nos vemos en 20 días, esta vez de manos de Mahe, yo voy a descansar que la diablura contra hufflepuff me ha dejado muy agotada (literalmente por que este capítulo lo he tenido que acabar justo a tiempo de subirlo). 

Y para terminar como hice anteriormente cuando apareció un heredero, aquí os dejo las apuestas que hicistéis inicialmente, algunos lectores ya parecen que no están o están ocultos, otros las cambiaron pero aquí os dejo solo la primera opción que realmente es más válida por que hay menos pistas,y como mucho las modificaciones después de escuchar al sombrero por que ciertamente quien apueste a estas alturas ya no tiene gracia cuando hay tan poquito donde elejir.Tened en cuento que en negro va el nick y los HH que distéis con las iniciales Harry (H) para Gryffindor; Mark (M) para Slytherin; Nora (N) y Mahe (Mh) para Ravenclaw y Guilmain madre (Gl) para Hufflepuff, la V era Voldemort. Ciertamente faltaís algunos pero ahora mismo no os localizo y si me paro más rato no voy a lanzar el capi, perdonadme por ello en cuento encuentre un momento y localice vusestras apuestas (las tenía todas copiadas en un papel que he extraviado) edito y lo incluyo u os lo comunico de algún otro modo.

**HEREDEROS**: **_Missi_** (H, M, Mh, Gl); **_paulino_** (H, N/Mh, M/N, para Huffle no opinó); **_Caro_** (H, Ron, Hermione y Mh sin decir casas respectivas para el trío- más tarde dijo que serían Mh y M-); **_Cerberuxs_** (H, M, Mh, N y también dijo que el trío- o sea Hermione y Ron- demasiada indecisión aquí); **_Paty_** (solo apostó por H); **_Stiby_** (H, M, N y nada para huffle, para Slyt dijo V, y pensó en Gl y en Snape también) **_Lladruc_** (Snape para Slyt -pero luego rectificó y dio a V-, H y Mh, de nuevo nada para Huffle); **_Marc_** (no vota); **_Daiuuch_** (H y Mh, nada para el resto) **_Celina_** (H, Derek, Ginny y Mh); **_Anita Potter_** (V o M solo habló de Slyt); **_Zalamandra_** (Mh y Snape); **_Dum_** (Mh y Gl sin decir que casas), **_Kumico1906_** (Cedric para Huff y Mh- los otros dos HH ya estaban descubiertos)


	75. Capítulo 74: En sus manos

**Disclaimer: **

Tres personas, reunidas en un oscuro lugar, tramaban una conspiración.  
-Pues yo creo que es una buena idea.  
-¿Estás seguro?  
-Por supuesto, tenemos que vencer. ¿Cómo vamos a dejar que sea más que nosotros? Tenemos una reputación que mantener... aunque sea de esta forma.  
-Uff, no sé... yo es que no me quisiera complicar la vida -titubeó uno de ellos- A mí me gusta vivir tranquilo y esto... si sale mal...  
-Pero por qué va a salir mal? -encaró el más lanzado- Cuantos más peligrosos enfrentamientos tenga la vida, más emocionante es!  
-Si eso es cierto -confirmó el que faltaba- pero... también creo que él tiene razón: a mí no me gustaría complicármela demasiado. Podrían sospechar de nosotros!  
El hombre que había hablado primero resopló con fuerza.  
-Pero vamos a ver, Spiderman¿qué prefieres¿liderar la taquilla o dejar que el mago ese lo haga? -inquirió Jack Sparrow- Debemos unir nuestras fuerzas como unida está la tripulación de mi Perla Negra! Vamos, animaos, bravucones! Tenemos que secuestrar a Potter para que no puedan proyectar su película! Debemos ser los líderes!  
Spiderman se rascó la cabeza a través de la máscara, pensativo.  
-¿Tú qué dices? -le preguntó a Shrek que en ese momento parecía buscar algo afanosamente en su oreja.  
-Si Fiona se entera de esto, me mata.  
-Lo mismo que Mary Jane a mí -confirmó por lo bajini Peter.  
-¿Vais a depender de lo que digan vuestras mujeres? -preguntó burlón el pirata- Vaya panda de valientes me he averiguado... Venga, que no se diga!  
-Vale, de acuerdo, lo haremos -terminaron confirmando- ¿Cómo vamos a secuestrarle?  
-Primero, iremos a...  
-...a ningún sitio -se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina desde las sombras. Los tres personajes se giraron sorprendidos y vieron como dos figuras encapuchadas se acercaban. Al quitarse la capucha, Sparrow abrió los ojos:  
-Vosotras! Ya me dijeron que esto podía pasar...  
-¿Acaso crees que no íbamos a vigilaros? -preguntó Nigriv  
-Estaba claro que trataríais de atentar contra Harry y su mundo para boicotear su película y ser vosotros los líderes de la taquilla este verano -añadió Mahe- Pero en qué cabeza cabe eso! Competir con Harry! Por Merlín...  
Ante la regañina, Spiderman se miraba tímidamente las telas de araña que salían de su mano, Shrek observaba con interés una mancha en su camisa y Jack se daba tirones de la barba trenzada.  
-Si vamos tras los plagiadores que atentan contra nuestros fics¿cómo no vamos a hacerlos con vosotros tres? -comentó Nigriv y acercándose a Spiderman poniendole una mano en el hombro, le susurró- Por cierto, vaya patata de película.  
-¿Pero a vosotras qué más os da? -terminó Sparrow por explotar- Ni que le debierais algo!  
-Bueno... -meditó Mahe- a decir verdad, le debemos muchos buenos momentos -Nigriv rió por lo bajo por el doble sentido de la frase de su amiga- Aunque a quién realmente le debemos poder disfrutar de este mundo es a JK, porque ella así lo permite.  
-Exacto -confirmó Nigriv tratando de despegar una telaraña que se le había quedado pegada a los dedos- Solo nos beneficiamos de sus ideas para poder desarrollar las nuestras pero nada más. Pero ojo! que nadie se aproveche de las nuestras o comprobará el poder de dos antiguas enfadadas!!  
-Como veis, somos gente legal, no como vosotros... -reprochó Mahe y repitió- Secuestrar a Harry... Qué absurdo. Me serviría de tema para hacer un disclaimer.  
-Chicos, lo siento pero vuestros planes quedan desbaratados -confirmó Nigriv sonriente- Así que... Sparrow, a tu barco. Por cierto, qué mal me caes; Shrek a tu cienaga; y Spiderman, a colgarte de algún lado.  
Los tres personajes se giraron cabizbajos viendo que no podía hacer nada en contra de las Guilmains y se marcharon apesadumbrados. Entonces, Nigriv miró a Mahe y le preguntó extrañada:  
-Es que tus disclaimers van a ser cada vez más paranoicos?  
La chica se rió convencida de que así seguiría y contestó:  
-Anda, venga, vamos a leer que ya toca.

Hola! Soy Mahe aunque hoy está lanzando el capi Nigriv. No es que yo no quiera hacerlo, es que... no puedo!! Un maldito troyano se ha colado en mi PC y me lo ha fastidiado, así que el pobre mío está en el técnico, con lo que excepto desde el trabajo, no tengo forma de conectar (y claro, aquí se supone que no puedo meterme en ffnet. Se supone... ;) ). Así que nada, lo lanza ella. Menos mal que tenía ya todo preparado si no me parece que os quedáis sin leer. En fin, espero que estéis todos bien. Por aquí mejor ni comentar. Pasamos a los rr.

**DaIUu:** Hola! cuanto tiempo, tú lo has dicho! pero bueno, lo importante es que seguís ahí y lo demostráis con vuestras apariciones de vez en cuando. Se agradece mucho saber que no nos abandonáis :) Tres herederos: Harry, Mark y Nora... y el heredero que falta es...acércate que te lo digo al oído...es... ¿a que no lo esperabas? jeje. Has acertado con respecto a la primera parte del capi: es la muerte del tejón, su abrasamiento para ser más concretos. Las cosas malvadas que se le ocurren a Nigriv pero mira que quedan terroríficamente bien, jeje. Ten por seguro que siempre faltará el pelo de un unicornio para revelar quién es la mala pero... es que este unicornio es muy peludo, jejeje. Pero solo habrá una vez en el que ese pelo no exista, cuándo será? hoy? dentro de 20 días más? quién sabe, quién sabe. Nagini, uy esa es de mi capi de la subida de la Cámara, es odiosa pero es que es muy lista. Aunque sinceramente, donde más la odié fue en la batalla de UP porque ahí sí que mordió a Harry (y eso que ese capi lo escribí yo, jeje). Espero que estés bien. Nos vemos prontito!

**Helen Nicked Lupin**: Hola Helen! Primero de todo... feliz cumpleaños de nuevo!! Ya vi tu mail de respuesta al mío felicitándote y es que justo me he puesto a contestar los rr el día de tu cumple y lo he recordado. Me alegra que lo hayas pasado genial pero chiquilla, con 21 años te consideras vieja? Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas diez más? Disfruta de tu edad, que luego se echa de menos (aunque si el grado de locura e ilusión se mantiene, por muchos años físicos que cumplas, te sigues sintiendo jovencita, te lo digo por experiencia, jeje). Por cierto, ya sabes mi nombre muggle pero no se utiliza, oki? Si no, pierdo magia ;) Efectivamente, Nigriv sacó los datos del disclaimer de AFYDE. Quedó curioso, verdad? Crees que tenemos a Hogwarts en un caos increíble? jajajaj, te doy la razón por completo. Hay tanto caos como en nuestras cabezas para seguir escribiendo. Y Davies, acojonado creo que es poco. Ponte delante de Virginia enfadada y te aseguro que aunque no tengas, se te ponen de corbata :D Qué tal la alergia? espero que estés mejor aunque con estos cambios de tiempo, no sé qué os viene mejor a los que la padecéis. Yo solo fui a la feria el último sábado pero por la tarde, y realmente fui por dejar de escuchar a mi madre y mis amigas con sus insistencias para que fuera porque ganas tenía -1000. De hecho, en cuanto pude volver a casa, me sentí feliz de dejar todo aquello. Cada año me gusta menos la feria, aunque sinceramente, la compañía hace mucho y con la que yo voy... como que no estimula mucho. Si no estoy confundida, Nigriv creo que al final no la ha pisado (este año se quedó sin gofre de feria). Besos para Remus enviados de tu parte y a Snape... bueno, yo sé qué es lo que lo calma, jejeje, a ver si le dan un poquito de dosis de una poción que empieza por V (y no V de Voldemort, precisamente :D) pero cuidado! que cada vez que ve tu "Virginia & Remus 4ever" se enciende :D Venga, guapetona, que nos seguimos viendo, oki? Besitos!

**Kumiko1906:** Qué rapidez esta vez para enviar el rr, jejeje. Parece que Nigriv te hizo un accio con su comentario :) Qué tal los exámenes? espero que salieran bien. Uuuummm... ¿por qué piensas que se nombró al heredero de Huffle en el capi? bueno, realmente, ese capi fue muy Huffle, jeje (hasta lo escribió mi tejona :) ) Lo curioso es que pienses que lo del tejón sea una advertencia de la mala al heredero porque normalmente los herederos no saben que lo son hasta que ocurre algo que se lo confirma (ya sean indicios como en Harry, profecías como en Mark o revelaciones directas como en Nora). Que hay ataque a la torre a raíz de lo del tejón, eso es indudable. Defensas caídas de nuevo!! Tienes ganas de acción? jajaja, bueno, en este capi tuviste un poco pero... tranquila que llegará un momento en que nos grites "Por favor, un poco de relax!" :D

**Stiby:** Los cuelgues del ordenador... inquietante misterio... Yo suelo contestar los rr directamente en ffnet (excepto hoy, que no está mi jefe y como es tan sumamente capullo (con perdón) y esta mañana estoy tranquilita, en rebelión (como la Orden, jaja) me he puesto a contestarlos directamente en mi mail, jeje (no hay que dejar rastros de los kit kat que me tomo) Es que por las noches no me da tiempo a ponerme a contestar y este viaje hay mogollón entre unos capis y otros. Retomo que me he ido por las ramas del sauce boxeador (verás tú como se mueva mucho, jajaja) Decía que suelo contestarlos directamente en ffnet y cuando al grabar dar error, como no haya copiado... aaaahhhhh!!! Una vez empecé a escribir un capi aquí en la agencia en hotmail ( como no) y eran de esos capis que empiezan a salirte perfectos, tal y como los ves en mente, peeeero... el ordenador hizo de las suyas y tuve que reiniciar perdiéndolo todo. Si me hubieras visto volver a casa intentando repasar mentalmente el capi hasta que pudiera ponerme a repetirlo allí... Pero ahora que lo pienso, tu cuelgue en word... ¿y al reiniciar no te ha dicho que había un documento no sé qué para recuperar? (es que sé que suele salir un aviso cuando pasa esto pero no recuerdo qué dice, si quieres me lo invento :D) En fin, que me lío y verás tú la biblia que voy a sacar hoy de tu rr. ¿No has leído AFYDE? Está bastante curioso, como los nombres de los autores, jajajja. Anda que las cosas que te pasan. Ya estarías pensando que debía ser un complot del tal Scamander y el hombre odioso de la tienda de libros xD Es cierto que los disclaimers al fin y al cabo siempre dicen lo mismo pero no te imaginas lo difícil que es decir lo mismo de cuatrocientas formas diferente! Eso lo que yo valoro del disclaimer, la originalidad, la imaginación y sobre todo, la locura. Ya lo habrás comprobado :) Eso sí, creo que si hablamos en términos generales, entre los que hace Nigriv y los que hago yo, ya no hay duda de cuál es el disclaimer más largo. Nigriv me ganó por goleada! xD Bueno, sigo: no sabías que Nigriv estudiaba? Sí, estudia Veterinaria, de ahí que le gusten tanto los canutos (canutos, me refiero a perros, claro, no de los otros, jajaja) y los lobos :D y también trabaja. A ver si ambas vais para adelante con los ánimos y los estudios, y lo sacáis todo lo mejor posible. Miedos fuera!! (o miedum repulso!! xD ya pensando en hechizos en latín :D) Ah, lo del comentario en mi blog! Hacía mogollón que no entraba y subiendo unas fotos de la family, me encontré que habías respondido hacía un mes, jejeje. Yo soy aficionada a entrar cuando veo la estrellita junto a los nicks de la gente avisando de que tienen algo nuevo (bueno, no entro a todos, algunos me dan miedo por lo que me pueda encontrar :S) pero es verdad lo que dices, hace ilusión cuando ves que te han contestado. Yo realmente escribo en mi blog para mí, hablando conmigo misma y con mi Pc (ya lo has visto) pero igual que considero el blog como mi casa, cada comentario es como una visita que me hacen a esa mi casa. Muy hogareña yo XD Bueno, ahora me voy a poner seria porque... ¿cómo es eso de _"igual compensa un lazo de fuego si con ello tengo a Harry enfrente (que no en ninguna otra posición xD"?_ Uyyyy, si no llegas a aclarar lo de las posiciones... pobrecita de ti aunque te has librado (por ahora) del lazo por lo que seguía "_y a su novia XD (Mahe va por ti xD)"_ Jajajaja, más quisiera yo, no dejaba de él ni los huesitos! Ñam!! Me gusta la idea de que vayas pensando en otros condimentos para tu bocata y déjame sugerirte: un hombre maduro, interesante, con un toque misterioso que le hace aún más atractivo, alguien a quien a pesar de su frialdad y altivez es muy apasionado con todo lo que le gusta, y cuando digo todo es... todo, demostrándolo si se lo permites (creo que me van a matar xD) Que yo no lo he probado, eh? (bueno, en sueños sí, jajajaj) pero es que tengo que venderlo, jajaja, me está gustando hasta a mí xD (bueno, a mí siempre me ha dado morbo) . Los puntos suspensivos... ya sabes que... es otra de mis... debilidades... no es que yo... hable así de... pausada... pero... si lo lees con esa... lentitud... hace más... intrigante el... párrafo XDDD Snape siempre será "ese hombre". Es verdad que antes estábamos todo el día llamándole así, parecía que no queríamos pronunciar su nombre como si fuera Voldemort, jajaja. Hay que ver... matemáticos que no saben calcular, a dónde vamos a llegar!! si fuera yo que soy de letras puras y tengo que estar todo el día con la calculadora pero unos matemáticos?? ay, ay. La próxima vez págale a la de las fotocopias con sickles y knuts, verás como que cara te pone. Mi panadero flipa cuando le pago así (estoy fatal xD) Madre mía lo que llevo escrito y aún no llego al capi!! sigo: te vas a poner en el papel de la mala? jajajjaja, no te veo a ti tan malvada, no, pero tranqui que no te retiraríamos la palabra, si no cómo íbamos a contestar tus rr? jeje. Lo del techo encantado por Rowena, estuve buscando información y la verdad es que encontré varias páginas donde la gente lo comentaba también así que supongo que es un dato oficial, aunque en la mayoría de los sitios que lo encontré eran de páginas que tienen las típicas clases de Historia de la magia y te daban el dato, con lo que doy más por hecho que es algo oficial que se haya dado a conocer en alguna entrevista que el hecho de que a todo el mundo se le haya ocurrido relacionar el techo con Rowena. Eso sí, la forma en que lo encanta es made in Guilmains (idea básica techo-Rowena de Nigriv, desarrollo final mío). Dices _"si lo descubriera todo elucubrando que gracia tendría luego leerlo?",_ y me quedé pensando cuando leí eso y me dije "¿será por eso que no suelo teorizar con los libros oficiales?". Puede ser, pero leo y no voy buscando las cosas al milímetro (eso lo hago con las pelis, es cierto, ahí me encanta ver los detalles de cada escena) aunque luego a la hora de escribir sí lo hago para esconder cosas que luego se aclararán 70 capis más adelante (y te aseguro que ese tipo de aclaraciones están por venir. Ahora te lees lo que hay 70 capis más atrás a ver si pillas algo xD) Pero en fin, cada una a su manera y Merlín con todos xD (por qué utilizo tanto el careto "xD" contigo? xD ves:D) A ver si cuando Nigriv vaya a Madrid para lo del viaje os podéis ver, que ya hace mucho. A mí tardarás más en verme porque no tengo previsto subir en los próximos meses (a no ser que te pases con Harry y me presente ante ti con lazo de fuego, PM, SS (Sine Sentium, que no Severus Snape xD) y varios hechizos más, claro. Entonces nos veríamos antes :P) ¿Te has leído la contestación a Herminione? jejeje, es que es super rápida leyendo y la cantidad de rr que tenemos estos días de ella!! Lo que me queda por contestar! Sobre las teorías de Dumbledore y Snape, te comentaré lo que pienso al respecto en la contestación al rr de AlbusR, que también preguntó y así no repito (si no tu rr va a ser más largo que el capi, que creo que ya lo es) aunque supongo que Nigriv, como sí teoriza más y ese libro es su preferido, tocará mejor el tema que yo. Y... no me lo puedo creer!!! el capi ya!!! A ver, Dobby? ein? me he perdido? jajaja, pobrecito, creo que lo dejamos limpiando la mansión Snape. Pero sí, era el tejón, y Virginia nota que algo no va bien, por qué será? (careto pensativo). Cuando el techo se arregló solo estaban Dumbledore, Harry y Nora (y Mark escondido) así que para todos los demás es una sorpresa y más para Virginia que encima ha pasado mala noche y lo último que piensa es en mirar al techo cuando llega al comedor. Y Mahe entre que se acostaron tarde por lo de la bajada a la Cámara (es que aunque parezca que no, todo se está desarrollando en ese día aunque vosotros lleváis leyéndolo hace meses :D), la preocupación, el despertarse temprano para poner las defensas y sus historias personales (dícese, que estar bien con lo de sus recuerdos, no lo está aunque no se comente a menudo por no repetir), es por eso por lo que está cansada. Bueno, pues tú cortas el rr aquí porque te fuiste tres horas a no sé dónde y yo lo dejo también porque son las 13.30 y dentro de un ratito me voy a casita!!! Luego nos vemos. Rehola! ya estoy aquí, has visto qué rápido? jeje, no tanto, que el otro día era 31 de mayo y ya estamos a 2 de junio (yo también escribo la contestación al rr en fascículos como tú :D) Estoy en la agencia de nuevo, que me toca currar este finde, pero como mi jefe hoy no viene, espero que estemos tranquilas y que no entre ningún muggle ni ningún mortífago por la puerta a dar la vara (porque entonces yo le daría la varita, jeje) no pienso hacer ni el huevo de un dragón. Hay que aprovechar estos ratitos de tranquilidad que los de agobio y estrés prevalecen el resto de los días. En fin, vamos a ver por dónde íbamos... ¿No sabes quién es Davies? Pues es... Davies :D A ver qué te digo de él: es un chico de Huffle que se puso malito el día que atacaron la casa y Virginia lo pilló y casi se lo come. Ah, pero si eso es lo que has leído, jajaja. Pues no sé qué más decirte de él porque yo no he escrito nada con este chico, así que pasamos, no? Regent es otro Huffle y poco más también te puedo decir de él porque no me lo han presentado. Jajajaja, ves a Harry en tus sueños pero no son calientes... así me gusta que si no ya sabes lo que te espera :D (siempre he sido celosa pero creo que voy rayando los extremos con Harry xD). ¿Ya nos vas pillando los trucos? Uuuummm... vamos a tener que aplicarnos para seguir despistándote aunque es normal que haya cosas que te las puedas esperar si no serían capis que terminarías de leer y dirías "Ein? no me he enterado de nada" y no queremos eso. _"Me estas poniendo un poco nerviosa con todo esto de, no se quien siente a no se quien, no sabemos muy bien quien se esta quemando, hay alguien que siente que alguien se esta quemando... ¡concreta un poco por favor!"_ xDDD Creo que esto es un buen ejemplo de lo que acabo de decir de seguir despistándote. Verdaderamente, cuando yo escribo algo en lo que no se sabe quién está hablando, me gusta pero porque obviamente yo sí sé quién es (te imaginas que no lo sepa? jajaja). Pero cuando lo leo y no pillo quién es, me estreso xD Sigo. Grito de Virginia, nervios de Mahe, Harry quemándose según Stiby, jajaja. ¿Será que el lazo de fuego que iba para ti por propasarte con mi Harry se ha desviado y le ha alcanzado a él? Uuuummm... qué estaría haciendo él (de nuevo la Mahe celosa, jajaja) ¿Has ganado un moony en la ruleta por apostar y acertar? jajaja, que mono el moony xD Yo también creo que a Davies le pasa un poco como a Harry, está donde menos debería en el momento menos indicado y fíjate, bronca que se llevó. Seguro que ahora preferiría haberse ido a la enfermería en lugar de haberse ido a su casa y encontrarse con aquel panorama. ¿Davies un malo maloso? uuumm... quién sabe, porque la mala podría tener bajo su influencia a quien ella quisiera, no? Jajaja, dudas de su nombre otra vez? Ains... que mala cabeza y más cuando... Davies ha salido en más capis! Algún alumno más tendremos que sacar de vez en cuando. A ver¿te suena un capi en el que Nora le enseña a un chico a hechizar una caja de rape y Mark se molesta? Pues ahí salió. ¿Y de Regent tampoco te acuerdas? A ver, un oriéntame con él¿te suena cuando un thestrals entró en clase de adivinación y como era invisible para la mayoría tuvieron que adivinar (valga la...) dónde estaba y fue Regent quién acertó? Y como fue una apuesta como las tuyas, le dieron un moony de regalo! Jajajajjajaa, que noooo, que me estoy quedando contigo xDDD Lo de Regent es broma, lo otro no (o también lo es:D). Pero vamos, no le des más vueltas que ya te digo, a algún alumno habrá que sacar de vez en cuando, no? Que en Hogwarts hay casi mil!!. Lo que pasa es que a veces les buscamos nombres y si encarta los sacamos en varios capis, y otras veces solo decimos "la chica de tirabuzones de la primera fila" o "el chico de ojos achinados del fondo". ¿Por qué habrá sentido Mahe el ataque? Ya sabes que ella es muy intuitiva y que es supersensible a lo malo... pero puede que haya alguna otra razón para haber notado lo que estaba pasando y no sea tan descabellada, tú lo has dicho ;). La conversación entre Snape y Virginia, vaya dos, siempre igual. Pero tienes razón, es la forma en que Sev sale más a la luz por la caña que le da Virginia, jeje. Pero como choque mucho con Harry, vuelve a ser Snape, el profesor de pociones frío y altivo, prepotente y arisco (que diferente a como te lo presentaba antes para que lo metieras en el bocadillo, eh? jajaja, pero tú quédate con la imagen chula que a mí me conviene :D) Lo que te ha quedado claro es que Snape quiere a su hija más de lo que aparenta, no odia tanto a Harry como parece (de esto no estaría yo tan segura, jajaja) y está enamorado hasta las trancas de Virginia peeeero... no hay forma de que se le note en condiciones. Pero si lo hiciera, realmente, dejaría de ser Snape y no queremos eso, verdad? Mejor que siga así y solo en la intimidad y con confianza demuestre que es Sev al que tiene dentro. Sobre el "gracias por todo", yo tampoco sé si lo ha oído, jeje. No, se supone que él no lo oye pero a Virginia le sale del alma el agradecérselo con lo que con el tema de su energía, seguro que Snape siente algo. Por último, el hechizo de la peli es Aracnia Exumei y lo lanza Tom Riddle a Aragog pequeñito en CdS. Jajaja¿te disculpas por ser largo el rr? Pues yo te pido disculpas por lo larga de la contestación, jeje. No sé si con este capi de hoy te pondrás nerviosa, a saber lo que os traigo. Besitos!! Me voy a casa, que son las 13.30!! Mira que toda una mañana para contestar un trocito de rr xDD

**Celina:** Intrigada, eh? Pero la cuestión es¿un alumno que sacamos de rebote va a tener un papel tan importante como ser el heredero de una de las casas? No sé yo pero… debería ser alguien más… conocido (y ya te estoy diciendo mucho) :D Aunque creo que con tus líos cosanguineos, harías heredero a todo aquel que forme parte de la familia Guilmain-Snape, jajaja ( he dicho familia Guilmain-Snape? Qué escalofrío!!) Pero cómo es que llueve en tu tierra justo en un baile de magos? A ver si la próxima vez hay más suerte y hace buen tiempo (sinceramente, estoy perdida con eso del baile de magos, jajaja. Te contesto a esto porque lo has puesto tú pero ni idea de qué va xD) Un besote muy gordo desde la tercera ciudad, alfabéticamente hablando, de Andalucía, jajaja, ahí queda eso :D

**AlbusR:** Nuevo lector! Bienvenido!! Nigriv y yo nos sentimos muy halagadas de que hayas decidido unirte a nuestra lista de amigos (por supuesto que te lo permitimos!) y sobre todo que te hayas tomado tanto tiempo para leerte todas nuestras historias. Es increíble, cuando leímos tu rr, nos quedamos totalmente sorprendidas de que lo hubieras hecho porque no todo el mundo se para a leer lo que hacemos por separado (por lo menos, no nos lo dicen y siempre nos gusta saber que rondan nuestros escritos individuales y lo que opinan). Me resultó muy curioso (creo que a Nigriv también le ocurrió algo por el estilo) que justamente te gustaran Rictusempra y Castillo en miniatura. Sé que Rictusempra no es de las preferidas de Nigriv aunque yo aún me acuerdo de cómo me reí el día que me enseñó el borrador porque es realmente ingenioso. Y Castillo en miniatura, aunque le tengo mucho cariño, tengo otros minis mucho más mimados que ese. Pero todo es cuestión de gustos con lo que encantadas de que te gustaran estas dos historias :) Por lo que sabemos, creo que eres el lector más maduro (que no mayor) que tenemos y la verdad, nos agrada mucho aunque siendo profesor universitario, nos da un poco de respeto que puedas ser más exigente con nuestra obra, ya sea en forma como en contenido. Esperamos no defraudarte como al igual que al resto de lectores. Pero tienes razón, la mayoría de la gente que nos sigue es muy jovencita. Nosotras estamos en el término medio, jeje. ¿Tú también eres residente en San Mungo? Pobres medimagos, deben estar saturados entre todos los que somos pacientes y las respectivas y múltiples personalidades que nos acompañan. Nos gustará conocer las tuyas, por supuesto pero miedo me da eso de que no entraban todas en un solo cuarto, jeje, cuántos serán para que no quepáis… Tú ya habrás visto que el nivel de nuestra locura es bastante preocupante, así que no creo que te sorprendas si reaccionamos igual contigo en cuanto cojamos confianza (eso será dentro de un rr más, seguramente, jeje). Has hecho bien en leer primero y "entrometerte" (como tú dices) después, porque nunca se sabe lo que te puedes encontrar en capis futuros que aún no hubieses leído o en nuestras contestaciones (que a veces son inventadas y otras son verdad, jeje, pero tenemos que despistaros. La cuestión es si creéis lo que os decimos ;) ) Pero ahora que nos has alcanzado y ya vas a la par que nuestras subidas de capítulos, ya nos puedes comentar lo que quieras. Espero que te gustara MA, que te atrapásemos con UP y que te estemos intrigando con HH. Lo mismo digo de los colaterales publicados :) Sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, la verdad es que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en que tiene más recursos de los que vemos y que no se equivoca en las cosas importantes como puede ser la presunta fidelidad de Snape para con el lado bueno. Pero no sé por qué, sí pienso que puede estar muerto, que lo que aquella noche en la torre hizo fue una especie de sacrificio (por llamarlo de alguna forma) ya que lo tomado en la cueva le había acercado a la muerte y quizá tuviera unos efectos devastadores, pero sobre todo, por el juramento inquebrantable que hizo Snape. Yo creo que Snape está en el lado correcto, es un espía para la Orden, e informó a Dumbledore sobre el juramento que había tenido que hacer para que no sospecharan. Dumbledore sabía que antes o después irían a por él y si lo hacía el propio Snape pero no le mataba, acabaría muriendo el profesor de pociones por no cumplir el juramento. Y Snape aún tiene mucho que hacer y decir en esta historia. En cambio, Dumbledore, por la edad, por lo tomado en la cueva, por lo que sea, ya ha llegado al punto en el que inicia su nueva gran aventura. Aunque de todas formas, yo creo que ya sea en forma de espíritu, fantasma o presencia, va a seguir estando presente ayudando a Harry. De hecho, JK dijo algo así como que en el 7º, Dumbledore le estaba dando muchos problemas, con lo que certifica que de una forma u otra, va a seguir apareciendo. De todas formas, me gusta tu planteamiento en cuanto a que sigue vivo y todo ha sido un montaje para seguir trabajando entre bambalinas. Sobre todo me gusta ese "análisis" que haces sobre el extraño Avada que recibe porque verdaderamente en ese libro se hace hincapié en los hechizos no verbales, con lo que tu pensamiento es muy acertado. Veremos a ver qué ocurre en esta última entrega. Sé que a Nigriv le hubiera encantado responderte sobre el tema Dumbledore-Snape porque el 6º libro es su preferido y lo defiende con más ganas que yo. Ya te contará en próximos rr. Sobre los herederos, tienes razón en cuanto a que algo importante para entrar en una casa es la propia elección del alumno en cuestión "Son nuestras decisiones, no nuestras habilidades…" y realmente que un heredero fuera de una casa diferente podría dar mucho juego. No sabemos si tendremos herederos en el 7º libro pero sobre los que tenemos en nuestra historia, por ahora han sido elegidos en función a la casa a la que pertenecen, porque hemos querido dar importancia a esa ascendencia de sangre. Algo así a que si finalmente terminaron en esa casa, no solo era por la elección propia, si no porque estaban predestinados por sus antepasados a terminar allí. No te preocupes si tus rr son extensos, a nosotras nos encanta ver como nos analizáis y teorizáis situaciones ya sean de los libros o de nuestro fic. Es una forma de tener más contacto con vosotros y conoceros mejor. Y ya que te despides como Sir Cadogan (a mí también me cae genial el personaje, lo habrás visto), dejadme hacerlo de similar manera, estimado caballero, reiterándome en lo halagadas que nos hallamos por vuestro advenimiento a esta nuestra humilde morada en la red, habiendo elegido embarcaros con nosotras en este viaje repleto de pura magia por los terrenos de Hogwarts y las vidas de nuestros amados personajes. Compartir dicho tránsito con vos será un placer. Os esperamos nuevamente, señor mío.

**Herminione:** Hola! Yo aún no te había dado la bienvenida pero aquí estoy. Qué cantidad de rr tenemos tuyos! Y de todas partes! Jejeje. Cada vez que llegaba uno nuevo, ya directamente pensaba que tenías que ser tú :D Voy a ir por orden, según nos has escrito. Tu rr contestando al saludo de Nigriv en el capi 74 del listado: ibas por entonces por el capi 50. Me alegra que te gustara que te habíamos contestado. Por supuesto que lo íbamos a hacer. Haces bien en no imaginarte el final de los fics porque la imaginación es tan variada y extensa que es difícil que una historia compleja se pueda acertar de pleno sobre lo que ocurrirá. Se puede suponer, se puede teorizar, pero descubrir todo… es difícil. Aunque hay obras y libros que son tan previsibles (se me vienen a la cabeza unos cuantos) que a mitad de la lectura ya sabes como va a acabar. Pero a nosotras nos gusta el factor sorpresa, el daros una respuesta a una situación pero seguidamente darle la vuelta para pillaros e intentar dejaros lo más sorprendidos posible. Por cierto ¿ya te cae mejor Mahe? Es que en tus primeros rr me dejaste un poco preocupada porque claramente no la tragabas. Fue curioso porque normalmente, a la gente no le gusta la intromisión de personajes nuevos pero nosotras hemos tenido mucha suerte ya que tanto Virginia como Mahe han caído muy bien a la gran mayoría de nuestros lectores. Pero de pronto… llegaste tú diciendo que no. Al menos, cuando hablas de cómo te gustaría que acabase el fic, ya aceptas que se quede con Harry, eso creo que es bueno. Pero tienes razón en cuanto a lo que decías en tus primeros rr: MA parecía sentar los preludios de un H/Hr. Incluso los primeros capis de UP parecen tener ese toque. Y para una defensora de Hermione como tú, esos capis seguramente serán los preferidos. Pero apareció esta chiquita de Beaux y todo cambió ( o como tú dices "este (Harry) la deje (a Hermione) por otra.) Pues sí, la otra es Mahe. No hemos dicho que el malo no sea Voldemort pero tampoco hemos confirmado que sea él. Sea quien sea, no se sabrá aún simplemente porque… el Lord siempre trabaja en las sombras y prefiere estar oculto a los ojos de los demás, mucho más de los lectores :P. Sois vosotros los que debéis apostar si puede ser Voldemort o no, igual que si la mala es Amy o Florence, o el heredero de Huffle es Virginia, Mahe o Peeves. No os vamos a adelantar información que os dé la respuesta pero sí la pista. El descubrir o no, depende de vosotros. Nos pides que no matemos a Dumbledore pero… no hemos dicho que lo vayamos a hacer. O…sí? Es otra de las cosas que no te podría contestar aunque quisiera. De todas formas, si Dumbledore está apareciendo tan cansado y viejo, debe ser por alguna razón, no crees? Sigo con tus rr: capi 46: Si te imaginaras el despiste cuando llegó este rr, jajaja. Pensaba que lo habías mandado ya desde el último capi subido y cuando leo lo de que _"me dio tristeza que Mahe le gritara a Harry",_ me quedé totalmente pillada y pensé "que le grita en este capi?" Me tuve que ir a leer la escena en la que salen ambos y no encontraba por ningún sitio que Mahe le gritara, si no que lo hacía Virginia por lo de haber bajado a la Cámara sin decir nada. Menos mal que la bombilla se me encendió y ya caí que debías estar hablando de otro capi, y ya miré desde dónde enviabas. Me alegro que te gustase aunque es verdad que es una pena que Mahe le gritara pero… tal y como dices, no todo puede ser color de rosa. Es una pareja joven, se quieren con locura pero es totalmente lógico que puedan pelearse o tener riñas. Y con el genio que gasta Mahe cuando está nerviosa o preocupada, se le escapó el pagarlo con Harry. De todas formas, ya verías que enseguida notó como Harry aceptaba sus disculpas a través de su corazón. RR del capi 51: Pues sí, Harry heredero. Puede parecer un tópico pero desde el principio no tuvimos ninguna duda de que él sería heredero y de Gryffindor. De hecho, si oficialmente se hablan de herederos en el 7º libro, me encantaría que él lo fuese porque se ratificaría lo poderoso que es (ya sabes que le adoro). Apuntabas que te gustaría que Mark fuera el heredero de Slytherin aunque no decías por qué¿solo porque habla parsel? Lo que me perdí fue cuando dijiste que esperabas que lo dejásemos para el final¿te refieres a que querías que fuera el último en aparecer?.¿por qué? Pues como has continuado leyendo, habrás visto que fue el siguiente. RR capi 52: Amy como buena, Florence como mala… cuidado que las apariencias engañan aunque tu análisis sobre el trasfondo de las palabras de Florence me gusta, que para ella hubiera sido un honor estar casada con un mortífago. Espeluznante, no? Lo que está claro es que ya has adjudicado a Amy para Lupin, no? Como sea la mala… no te va a gustar que esté con Remus, ya verás. Snape y sus celos (a quién me recuerda? ). Realmente, el pobre hombre lo pasa fatal con nosotras, no te lo puedo negar. Pero es la única forma de sacar la parte humana que tiene, sacar a Sev y que deje un poco de lado a ese hombre frío que es el resto del día. Lo que no sabemos es si esos celos que pretende despertar en Virginia serán fructíferos. RR capi 53: el capi de la clase de Harry!! Como me gusta :) La escena del trío recordando me encanta, sobre todo por la cantidad de guiños que tiene a lo oficial y extraoficial ocurrido anteriormente. Es bonito ver que a pesar de que las cosas cambian y el tiempo pasa, tenemos al trío Gryffindor tan unido y cómplice como siempre. Lo de la varita de Hermione aún no se ha aclarado si se la quitaron o la perdió pero ¿qué crees que puede dar más juego? ;) Eso sí, la persona que dice que no tendrá compasión es Pansy y lo decía por Mahe, eso sí se sabía, pero ¿para qué va a querer ella la varita de Hermione?. La cámara de Colin… uuuummmm, voy a ser buena y orientarte un poco recordándote algo, que para aquellos que lean esta respuesta también servirá: en el capi de principios de curso (capi 43 del listado) cuando están desayunando el primer día, se cuenta que Colin está haciendo fotos a los profesores para el anuario; en capis posteriores, concretamente en el capi 67 del listado, el capi en el que Mahe recupera más recuerdos en la noche que va a Oesed por Harry, se ve a alguien haciendo un rito con unas vasijas, unas cenizas y (literalmente se dice)… "una foto robada de principios de curso". Cuadra todo esto porque… yo hasta ahí puedo leer ;) La clase de Harry me encanta (es que este capi es uno de mis mimados) porque él muestra esa mezcla de responsabilidad y temor por lo que tiene que hacer pero aún así, va a por ello como un buen Gryffindor que es. Quizá fue muy pronto para que reviviera todo lo que ocurrió (en nuestros cálculos, esto ocurre en el mes de noviembre y nuestra batalla fue muy pronto, en abril de ese mismo año) pero tenía que ser así y finalmente, aunque pasándolo muy mal, pudo llevar la clase adelante. Ya sabes que aunque le adore, me gusta verle sufrir porque así demuestra lo humano que es dentro de todo su poder (soy mala, lo sé). Lo que sintió en la cicatriz… solo puedo decirte que no es la primera ni la última vez que nota la cicatriz en este curso, y ya que has leído todos los capis que hay subidos, te habrás dado cuenta. Mahe no fue antes por lo que ella misma dice, le sentía mal pero no sentía que estuviera en peligro y eso fue lo único que la retuvo. Pero imagínate como tuvo que ponerse de mal Harry, que ni siquiera Mahe era capaz de conseguir hacerle llegar su energía para tranquilizarle. Pero sí, el abrazo fue muy tierno, me encanta :) RR de capis 54-55-56: Me alegra que te haya gustado que Mark sea el heredero de Slytherin. Este peluche es de lo mejor que podíamos tener en esta trilogía de fics. En cuanto a Virginia, verdaderamente trata de negar lo que siente pero… entre ellos hubo algo muy importante y eso siempre queda. Que vuelva a ser tan fuerte como en aquel tiempo, no lo sé pero que existe un sentimiento por ese recuerdo, eso sí es cierto. Por cierto, no te preocupes si no dejas rr de algún capi, que por ahora nos tienes servidas, jeje. Sobre el capi 54 (53), preguntas por qué Nora no está en su cama y la respuesta es simple: nuestros personaje son una panda de insomnes. La vida nocturna en Hogwarts es bastante ajetreada, la verdad, porque no es raro encontrarse con más de uno levantado o merodeando por los pasillos. Pero tranquila, que esa vez está puesto por casualidad, solo para dar juego al comentario que hace Harry sobre tocar la luna esa noche. No te apenes por las palabras de Dumbledore porque simplemente se comporta como el viejete manipulador que es. El no sabe quienes son los herederos pero sí siente que debe ser Harry, como uno de ellos, el que se ocupe de buscarles ya que es más fácil que un heredero encuentre a otro (el poder llama al poder) a que lo haga un simple profesor aunque sea el propio Dumbledore. Pero tienes razón en lo que dices: el trabajo y el esfuerzo que está desempeñando Harry en esta búsqueda, va a desarrollar sus habilidades al máximo y eso siempre es bueno para lo que pueda venir. Por eso te digo que es una actitud en cierta forma manipuladora por parte del director. Sobre la reacción de Mahe… ¿la luna? No, jejeje, por una vez la luna no tiene nada que ver en su reacción (aunque no me extrañaría que pudiera influenciarla). La reacción es simple y llanamente porque Harry no sabe que Nora entiende qué significado tiene "tocar la luna", ya que es así como Mahe define el estar junto a él. Entonces, como Harry dice _"La luna está demasiado hermosa esta noche para no intentar tocarla.",_ Nora lo entiende y se ruboriza, pero Mahe, creyendo que Harry puede captar que la chiquilla sabe qué significado tienen sus palabras, algo tan íntimo entre ellos dos, se queda más cortada aún. Es solo un guiño que quiso hacer Nigriv a esa frase y al mini correspondiente, no tienes que darle más vueltas. Por una vez, puedes creerme, jeje. Los recuerdos compartidos fueron geniales. Conocer más de la historia de Virginia y Snape, hace que se entienda mejor lo que realmente sienten ahora. Y la Historia de un Master es un buen comienzo para saber sobre cómo comenzó todo entre ellos. La bruma que aparece es la que oculta lo que verdaderamente estaban buscando, la profecía, ya que la busca en Virginia pero no es ella quién la realizó. Por eso al llegar a ese punto aparece esa bruma, como un velo ante lo que trata de alcanzar. No es nada sobre un recuerdo modificado. Sobre el capi 55 (54), lo de como madre y protectora que eres es una forma de hablar o es que eres madre de verdad? Me dejaste intrigada. Es interesante que te preocupe si Mahe está bien o no, parece que a estas alturas de capi ya te cae mejor. Pero es tal y como dices, si a Snape se le advierte de antemano lo que puede ocurrir si le hace legislemens a Mahe, se complicaría mucho el poder acceder a la profecía y sobre todo, ella podría sospechar de que no quisieran someterla al hechizo. Creo que Lupin en ese momento estaba tan dolido que ni siquiera se acordó de Amy (y lo mismo hace bien, considerando que es una de las candidatas a malvada). Te confirmo: el beso de Azkaban fue de Virginia y Lupin. Esa escena es de Nigriv pero está incluida en mi capi porque el guión (por llamarlo así) lo requería. Esa escena enlaza realmente con lo ocurrido en el capi 33 del listado, cuando Virginia, alterada como estaba por el accidentado reencuentro que había tenido con Snape, "usa" a Lupin para calmarse mediante la energía y claro, una cosa, lleva a la otra… Bonita aquella escena, sí señor. También te confirmo que Mahe lo ha pasado muy mal con el legislemens pero aunque no ha recordado todo, algo sí se le ha quedado vivo en la mente, un dato más a añadir al rompecabezas sin sentido que la aturde desde que comenzó a tener los recuerdos en el desván de la mansión Snape. Veremos a ver si estos recuerdos hacen que se acerque más a su padre o al contrario, la alejan de él. Sobre el capi 56 (55), toda profecía es difícil de entender y esta no lo va a ser menos (porque la profecía de UP tampoco era clara que digamos). Supongo que como has seguido leyendo los rr y las contestaciones, habrás visto más sobre el significado de la profecía. Espero que te hayas podido aclarar algo porque… si no tendrás que esperar a que venga Nigriv a contártelo, jeje (es que son las 2.30 de la madrugada y ahora mismo ya no tengo cabeza para recordar cada dato de esa profecía). Lo importante de todo esto es que aunque sea por un dolor como este, Virginia y Snape parece que han vuelto a encontrar un punto común que los une. Y eso puede ser bueno ;) Te dejo por ahora y seguiré mañana más despejada. Buenas noches... Buenas tardes! ya estoy aquí de nuevo aunque no hayas notado el tiempo de ausencia, jeje. Seguimos? RR capi 67: Nos sorprendió mucho la diferenciación que haces de esposa y amada, dejando a esta última como Florence. ¿Te refieres a que De La Croix podría ser amante de McNeil? Uff, miedo me da solo pensarlo. Aunque lo que verdaderamente nos sorprendió es que recuerdas cosas muy concretas de capis anteriores e incluso de UP. Chapó por tu memoria aunque para nosotras sea un peligro! Es cierto que Derek comentó que su padre se casó con su madre por conveniencia y que no la amaba pero… quizá Amy tenga una razón poderosa para intentar convencer a su hijo de la maldad de su padre, por ejemplo... ¿alentar en él el resentimiento y el odio propio de un mortífago, aunque sea contra su padre, como método de preparación para su futuro como servidor del lado oscuro? McNeil ya hizo su parte cuando le enseñó hechizos oscuros, le adiestró técnicamente. Ahora su madre puede estar haciéndolo moral y mentalmente. Ya lo veremos. Snape no se fía de Amy, y Virginia no se fía de Florence, están en un mano a mano del cual solo uno de ellos habrá acertado en sus sospechas. Pero fíjate que Snape no se fía precisamente porque Amy es esposa de mortífago y Virginia hace lo mismo con Florence pero quizá más llevada por los celos. ¿Qué razón puede tener más peso? Si es que a veces tenéis las respuestas delante:D RR capi 72: Te preguntas si Abbot puede ser heredero y analizas la canción, bien hecho. Pero desde ya te digo que te has equivocado en una de las llegadas: Mark y Nora no llegaron juntos; el peluche rubito llegó un año antes que ella, el año en que llegó Virginia, así que quizá ya te descuadré un poco tus cálculos. Pero apuntas lo que ya hemos dicho anteriormente e incluso yo misma le he contestado a alguien en esta tanda de rr¿poner de heredero a alguien no conocido? La canción tienes sus pistas aunque rebuscadas, todo hay que decirlo (yo misma me pierdo en esos cálculos matemáticos de herederos pero es cierto que analizándola, lo dice todo). La relación entre Snape y Virginia va mejor a ratos pero no la veo yo muy clara, y la de Lupin y Amy… verdaderamente no se ha confirmado que haya relación alguna entre ellos. De hecho, hace tiempo que no se les ve juntos. Si te damos un Oriéntame para aclararte qué hacía Abbot en la casa con los bichos, sería contarte algo que leerás más adelante, con lo que… supongo que prefieres no saber, no? De todas formas, las dos posibilidades que apuntas (que estuviera intentando ayudar o que estuviera siendo influenciado) son muy, muy válidas. RR del capi 73: Nos sigues sorprendiendo gratamente con tus buenos recuerdos de capis pasados. Te inclinas muy confiada hacia Abbot como heredero de Huffle y apuntas muy bien sobre la actitud que ha tenido Florence con él pero… ¿y si solo lo quiere para utilizarle y acercarse al verdadero heredero/a o al resto de ellos? Porque ya viste que finalmente se hizo amigo de Mark y Nora. RR desde Historia de un Master: Seguro que Nigriv está muy contenta de saber que te gustó HduM, aunque… tranquila, que el cuarto capi aún está pendiente. No me vayas a estresas a Nigriv pidiéndolo que no es bueno para nadie. Algún día se subirá… y hablando de Algún día, RR de este mini¿No te ha gustado este mini? Qué pena, es uno de mis mimados. Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a que Mahe no aceptaría nunca la proposición que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de Harry, aunque ello supusiese no poder volver a estar con él. Pero yo representé a los brujos antiguos que le daban esta oportunidad como manipuladores. No sé si conoces la serie Embrujadas, en las que los llamados Ancianos eran similares. Pues nuestros brujos antiguos, en este caso, quisieron ofrecer algo que sabían que realmente no sería aceptado pero que para ellos, les hacía quedar bien al haber hecho el intento. Ya viste el monumental enfado de Mahe por querer jugar con la vida de Harry de esa forma. La actitud de Harry, derrotado y deprimido, no es propia de su carácter, totalmente de acuerdo. Pero ¿sabemos como es realmente Harry enamorado hasta lo más profundo y habiendo perdido a la persona que más ama por haberle salvado la vida? Su comportamiento es solo una muestra del dolor que siente. Hace unos días, escuché una noticia en la que se comentaba que científicamente está probado que se puede morir de amor. Y a él le pasó algo similar. Te agradezco que leyeras el mini aunque no te gustara. Yo creo que incluso con más razón me gusta este mini por el hecho de Harry siente, aunque sea dolor y tristeza, pero siente, no la superflua tristeza que vimos en el 6º tras la muerte de Sirius. Odio esa falta de sentimientos en el 6º. RR de Tocando la luna: Ah, este sí te gustó, me alegro (mi otro mimado). Este mini surgió de la curiosidad sobre el significado de tocar la luna. Y al no explicarlo en UP, no pude dejar de hacerlo como colateral para que se viera como lo que ocurrió aquella tarde en el haya, realmente fue el comienzo de algo intenso entre ellos. RR de El único que regresó: Ya nos dijiste que Sirius es otro de tus personajes favoritos así que estaba claro que este colateral te gustaría. Lo que no sabía era que es por este mini por lo que nos conociste y ya leíste todo lo demás. Me alegro de que continuaras y no te quedaras solo en el colateral. Pero ¿a que cuando decimos que no se deben leer los colaterales sin haber leído el resto de la historia es por una razón importante? Ya viste que tú misma te perdías. Pero como también dices, este no es un fic de Sirius, él es un personaje secundario en la trama y por eso no sale tanto. En UP sí lo hacía más, cuando regresó del velo, cuando tratábamos de haceros creer que era el padre de Mahe y más tarde en la batalla. Pero en HH está demasiado ocupado en su trabajo en el departamento de Misterios y no queremos molestarle ;) Voy a aprovechar para comentarte sobre tus rr en mis minis. Primeramente, gracias por haberlos leído y por haber dejado tu opinión. No lo esperaba la verdad :) RR de Desde este lado:.¿Te emocionó este mini? Me alegra mucho saberlo porque siempre he dicho que lo que más espero es poder transmitir lo que yo siento mientras escribo, precisamente porque lo que siento es lo que siente el personaje que esté hablando en ese momento, ya sea alegría, tristeza u odio. Pero sin duda, con este mini lo más que se puede sentir es tristeza e impotencia por la situación. Y si conseguí hacerte sentir como James con sus palabras, entonces es que el trabajo está bien hecho. Gracias por tus palabras, me alegraron mucho el momento. RR de La última noche: Otro mini triste, para qué negarlo. Pero si lo piensas la vida de Harry, James, Lily o cualquiera de los demás personajes es triste. No es que a mi me toquen las partes tiernas o tristes, como tú dices. De hecho, esto no es que me haya tocado, estas obras son creaciones mías totalmente independientes de lo que hago con Nigriv. Pero sí es cierto que me gusta desarrollar los sentimientos por lo que te dije antes: me gusta hacer sentir con mis escritos. Leer algo que te deja indiferente para mí no tiene valor. La lectura debe atraparte aunque sea a base de momentos tristes como los que han vivido los personajes de HP durante toda su historia. Pero también escribo cosas alegres y divertidas, eh? De mis minis ya has visto las locuras de Sir Cadogan o la extraña relación que tiene Filch. Y por citarte de lo que escribo como Guilmains, tienes por ejemplo el baile de graduación de UP (con los gemelos, las galletas de canario, Corner y sus bailes, etc), o la vista de Mark a Hogsmeade y su cabeza de mono en HH. Es cierto que estos capis divertidos son mucho menores que los tristes o emocionalmente intensos pero ya te digo, la vida de los personajes de HP no es precisamente un alegre camino de rosas. La de rr que están llegando ahora de mi profile! Voy a por ellos :) RR de Mi sueño: este mini es el más personal que tengo porque refleja el estado en el que estuve y el que era (y es) mi deseo. Si te hice soñar igual, me alegra mucho, y si mis escritos te hacen bien como me dices, más aún. Es lo más bonito que me pueden decir y mi musa te lo agradece mucho (y to también :) ) RR de Enamorado: no te preocupes que continuación no tendrá este mini porque no hay nada mejor que ver cómo se quedó esa mujer, jeje. Es lo que se merece por ser como es aunque de todas maneras... no se encontrará muy a disgusto en esa piel, no? ;). RR de Ahora sé: tienes toda la razón cuando dices que cada rr que llega, hace sentir bien. A mí personalmente es así como me hace sentir porque aunque escribo por placer, saber que alguien te leer y deja constancia de ello es importante. Por eso a veces soy tan pesada con la gente que lee HH y no nos dice nada, porque para mí, si callas ante una lectura es que no ha calado y eso como escritora es un punto malo. RR de Castillo en miniatura: sinceramente, el Mark que presento aquí no es nuestro Mark de UP y HH. La verdad es que cuando escribí este mini, solo tenía la idea de que quería que este chico volase a lomos de Buckbeak y poder recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts, inspirándome en la canción de PdA de la misma escena con Harry. Pero bueno, quizá algún arreglillo podría tener para ser nuestro peluche el que esté volando sobre el hipogrifo. Aunque creo que él se llevaría a Nora, jeje. Y siguen entrando rr!.:D RR de Leyendas de un caballero: El loco Sir Cadogan... uno de mis minis más complicados de hacer por la forma de expresión pero sin duda, uno de lo que más orgullosa me siento. Tú lo has dicho, no hace falta que JK mencione al personaje muchas veces, si tiene algo que despierta el interés en mi, va a tener un mini propio. Por cierto, no me aburres, para nada, te estoy super agradecida de la maratón de lectura que te estás dando y de tus rr. Estos últimos están llegando ahora mismo y los estoy contestando al mismo tiempo, jeje. RR de Recuerdos de un diario: uno de mis mimados. Me encanta que te guste la forma que tengo de escribir, porque no a todo el mundo le gusta una expresión tierna o emocional. Pero es que a mi me sale así y como bien dices, es así como me siento cuando escribo. RR de Siete Almas: uy, estaba temiendo que llegaras a este fic. Siempre he pensado que no ha tenido una buena acogida fuera de lo que es el ámbito del grupo de chicas para las que lo escribí, más que nada porque al principio tiene muchos guiños hacia nosotras mismas y eso no lo puede entender el que lee ajeno a lo que era esa amistad. Pero si superas esos primeros capis, creo que la historia puede gustar algo más y me alegro de que por tu parte haya sido así. ¿La muerte de Dumbledore ha sido más tolerable? jeje, tienes razón, llegó su momento y así lo quería él. Ver que este fic gusta a pesar de todo, hace que me den ganas de subir su continuación, lo cual no lo he hecho por temor a que tampoco fuese muy aceptado y que no te acepten algo que haces con cariño, la verdad es que duele. Pero con gente como tú, al menos sé que alguna reacción tendré. RR de Está en Hogwarts: mini de tu querido Sirius. Triste, obviamente, pero esperanzador por las fuerzas que parece mantener nuestro merodeador más guapo. Y te repito, no me aburre para nada tus rr, al contrario, me estás alegrando la tarde y no sabes como te lo agradezco. RR de Luna llena: A este paso vas a terminar soñando con mi musa, jeje. Me encanta que te estés paseando por todas estas otras historias, que no en vano es el principio de esta afición por la escritura. RR de Está en el aire: como me has hecho sonreír con este rr por creer que era Mahe quien hablaba, jeje. En ese tiempo, cuando lo escribí, te aseguro que la Mahe de UP y HH no existía ni en mente. Pero sí, no solo a ella le gustaría estar entre los brazos de Harry :) RR de Lily y James:. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en lo de las almas gemelas? porque creo que es bonito pensar que ahí fuera, sea donde sea, hay alguien que es para ti, alguien que te va a comprender, que no te va a juzgar, que te va a aceptar como eres, que te va a amar por encima de todo... Y en el caso de estos personajes, es así. Lo realmente bonito será cuando nos ocurra en la realidad, no? ;) Sería bonito tener a alguien así, sí. Bueno, pues ya llegaron rr de todos mis minis! Herminione, mi musa y yo te agradecemos desde lo más profundo del alma tus ánimos, tus palabras y el tiempo que has pasado leyendo estos escritos. De verdad que me animaste la tarde y me has hecho sentir muy bien, me hacía falta. GRACIAS! Y por supuesto, gracias por todo el interés que te tomas para con nuestra obra conjunta. Nos gustará seguir viéndote por aquí. Besos y cuidate mucho.

**Lluna:** Vaya! Te pusiste al día, águila! Cuando comentaste en el Diario que estabas leyendo HH, me sorprendí porque no recordaba que nos leyeses pero ya veo que nos aclaras que eres de las que nos leen a escondidas. Bueno, al menos sabemos que estás ahí. ¿La historia te recuerda a cosas personales pasadas? Supongo que sabes que mucho de lo que escribimos está precisamente basado en experiencias nuestras, y sobre todo en nuestras reacciones en cuanto a las situaciones que presentamos en cada capi. Por cierto, te voy a ser totalmente sincera, Lluna, cuando dices _"la relacion de harry y mahe , te acuerdas que al tache de pija y de uf... pues no solo esta enamorada .."_ O.o Me has dejado KO por completo. De verdad Mahe te parece pija? Y qué más pensaste de ella? Porque está claro que no fue nada bueno. Ya puestos, me gustaría saber qué pensaste y qué imagen tienes. Yo solo puedo decirte que ella es así y ya sabes quién es ella... Nunca imaginé que esa fuera la imagen que daba. En fin, sigo y mejor dejo este tema porque... en fin. La relación Snape-Virginia intensa donde las haya. Habrá que ver a qué puerto llega (y si desembarcan juntos). Tus apuestas de herederos fueron ciertas, veremos a ver si Virginia se revela como la de Hufflepuff porque… poder tiene para serlo, verdad? Yo también quiero saber cómo terminará la relación entre padre e hija (ah, vale, que yo ya lo sé :P ) El Lord tiene que reclutar un nuevo ejército y ¿quién puede tener más odio acumulado que unas mujeres que se han quedado viudas por culpa del bando contrario? Ese odio del mortífago ya lo tienen interiormente, ahora solo deben perfeccionar sus dotes de duelo. Hablas de Harry, el mapa y la rata pero… ¿acaso sabe Harry (o alguien) que la rata ronda por Hogwarts? Solo Mark, Nora y Mahe la han visto pero no tenían ni idea de que era Colagusano. En ese aspecto, los malos siguen teniendo ventaja. Según opinas, Florence la mala malísima y Pansy otra mala. ¿Tendrá Pansy que ver algo más de lo que aparenta en todo lo que ocurre en el castillo? Nadie la está teniendo en cuenta... Y por otro lado¿te pareció superfluo Harry en Oesed?.¿qué otro deseo personal más intenso podría tener que estar con sus padres?.¿o es que te pareció superfluo la forma en la que contamos esa vivencia? Personalmente, desde que Harry cruza el espejo hasta que sale, creo que son unos capítulos muy buenos e intensos aunque se salieran un poco de la trama general. Pero vamos, para gustos colores. En fin, chica, genial que nos hayas saludado, gracias por el rr y nos vemos en el castillo.

**CrazyAngel:** Debe estar en el mes "Barón sanguinario" por lo muda que se quedó de pronto. O quizá en San Mungo ya no solo la ataron con la camisa de fuerza, si no que le amordazaron la boca, jeje. Crazy!! Esperamos tus locuras!! Por cierto, voy a aprovechar para aclarar una cosa aunque no hayas mandado rr. En la contestación al rr anterior, Nigriv te comentó que no utilizamos los flashbacks, que no nos gustan. Cuando leí esa respuesta me quedé muy sorprendida porque yo sí uso los flashback, a mí sí me gustan. Pero después de hablarlo con Nigriv, llegamos a la conclusión de que tenemos un concepto de flashback muy diferente (el que me exponía tampoco me gusta). Pero mi concepto me encanta y lo utilizo muy a menudo. Para mí un flashback es recordar algo del pasado en un momento presente, ya sea a través de una evocación, de una visión, de un sueño, de una premonición... Es un recurso que ya he utilizado (como por ejemplo, cuando Mahe tiene aquella visión en la mansión Snape), y que seguiré utilizando como veréis. Pero quería aclarar que Nigriv y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de este recurso y tal y como ella me explicó que lo concebía (el corte de una escena para contar algo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que se está tratando y que encima se avisa con asteriscos y poniendo expresamente que es un flashback) así tampoco es mi forma de utilizarlo. De hecho, así me negaría a escribirlos. En fin, espero que haya quedado aclarada la cosa porque en su momento fue algo confuso entre nosotras.

Por cierto y para terminar aunque sea de esta forma pero esto nos rayó bastante: un tal **Juanmi **se pasó por el foro pidiendo que le pasaramos el final de HH (mejor me callo lo que dije cuando vi el mensaje por respeto a vosotros...) Pero digo yo... ¿y quién es este Juanmi que nunca ha dado señales de vida y que se va hasta nuestro foro para pedir el final de una historia que se está leyendo **AQUI**, **saltándose el ponerse en contacto con nosotras**? Chico, **un respeto a Nigriv y a mí,** no? Que menos! Esté acabado el fic o no lo esté, el final no se le adelanta a **NADIE** y menos a alguien que no conocemos y que va tan sospechosamente en su búsqueda. A veces me dan ganas de dejar de subir al ver como la gente va a su puñetera bola, olvidándose de que **si hay historia de UP o HH es porque las Guilmains existen**. Esta historia no sale de la nada, sabes? Su trabajito nos cuesta como para pedir tan alegremente el final sin tenernos en cuenta a nosotras. Estas cosas tan... directas e irrespetuosas para con nosotras no me gustan, me traen muy malos recuerdos. Me desquician!

En fin, a los demás os pido disculpas por mi genio y mi bordería pero estas cosas de verdad que me pueden. Y se ha librado de que Nigriv no era la que subía capi, si no no quiero ni pensarlo... Bueno, después del mal gusto que me ha dejado esta intrusión, paso a comentaros: os aseguro que la contestación a los rr de hoy ha sido mucho, muuuucho más larga de lo que es el capi. Pero qué le vamos a hacer. Este capi transcurre aún en el día en que el techo se ha hechizado y Hufflepuff atacado. Digamos que es un capi en el que se cierran esos aspectos (y otros de capis anteriores) para proseguir con la historia. A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 74: En sus manos**

(Por Mahe)

No podía evitarlo, estaba molesto por lo ocurrido. No por el resultado, el descubrimiento de su origen, mas sí por la forma en que lo había ocultado. Se sentía dolido, en cierta forma engañado, y eso le hacía no querer hablar con nadie en esos momentos, menos con ella. La había estado evitando durante todo el día, y seguiría haciéndolo mientras pudiera. Había bajado hasta el lago, cerca del haya, y se estaba entreteniendo en coger las piedrecitas que veía para lanzarlas sobre la superficie del agua descargando en ello todo su malestar. Las piedras iban rebotando sobre el líquido elemento, una, dos, tres veces... y se hundían. Lanzaba otra con más ímpetu y de nuevo, un bote, dos, tres... y su camino hasta el fondo. Solo concentrado y pendiente de alcanzar la mayor lejanía en su tiro, no se dio cuenta de cómo se había acercado y le observaba apenada.

-Mark...

Al escuchar su voz dulce, se quedó con el brazo preparado para volver a lanzar pero resopló sin hacer caso y echó la piedra al agua.

-Mark -volvió a llamarle, acercándose tímidamente hacia él- ¿Sigues enfadado?

Tardó varios segundos en contestarle. Podía decirle la verdad, que le había dolido su silencio sobre algo tan importante o mentir y guardarse lo que sentía para no hacerla sentir mal a ella. Dudó qué hacer hasta que la miró de reojo un momento para volver a regresar su vista hacia el lago.

-¿Enfadado?.¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -en seguida se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían ido cargadas de demasiado tinte irónico y había resultado peor que decirle la verdad. Escuchó como Nora suspiraba profundamente y trató de solventar el momento siendo sincero- Bueno, sí, estoy... molesto.

-¿Te ha molestado saber que soy heredera?

-No es eso y lo sabes –respondió algo frío-. Es... -se giró hacia ella y la miró sin saber cómo explicarse. Los ojos de Nora le transmitían tanta angustia por la situación de verle enfadado que se estremeció- Nora, pensé que confiabas en mí.

Ella alzó las cejas parpadeando extrañada.

-¡Claro que confío en ti! –exclamó. Mark entrecerró los ojos. No quería que aquello se fuera de las manos, que de un mosqueo pasase a mayores, pero sentía que por dentro le quemaba ver como ella seguía pareciendo no entender su malestar.

-Si confiaras en mí, me habrías contado quién eres.

La vio cerrar los ojos al tiempo que murmuraba _"Sabía que pasaría..."_. Cuando los abrió y le miró fijamente: ya no era angustia, si no tristeza lo que reflejaba su mirada.

-Mark, ya os dije que no podía decíroslo, lo tenía prohibido.

-¿Prohibido?.¡Yo también! -exclamó exaltándose- Pero tardé diez minutos en desobedecer a Harry. Justo lo que tardé en encontrarte y contártelo todo -volvió mirar hacia el lago y lanzó otra piedra. Mientras la veía rebotar por la superficie, su voz sonó apenada al repetirle- Pensaba que confiabas en mí.

Sabía que se estaba molestando más de lo que esperaba pero ella había actuado como de verdad debía y era algo que, aunque le costó mucho trabajo callar, consiguió hacerlo hasta que llegó el momento de revelar a todos su verdadero origen. En ese sentido sentía su alma tranquila pero... por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir remordimientos al ver que Mark se sentía traicionado por ella, por no haberle confiado tan gran secreto. Volvió a suspirar profundamente y pensó cómo resarcir aquel asunto.

-Dame tus manos, Mark -dijo de pronto. El no se movió pero se quedó quieto al escucharla- Venga, dame tus manos -insistió. Le tomó del brazo suavemente y tras varios segundos de duda, Mark alzó las manos hacia ella. Nora las cogió apretándolas suavemente- Ahora cierra los ojos y respira profundamente -Mark frunció el ceño sin entender a qué venía aquello pero hizo lo que le indicaba- No hables, solo deja tu mente en blanco...

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Nora sonrió levemente e hizo exactamente lo mismo mientras mantenía sus manos cogidas en alto. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó como la expresión de Mark era mucho más serena, para de pronto, verle alzar las cejas en muestra de sorpresa, una sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo en su mente: la noche de su primera visita al espejo de Oesed...

_-A Rowena le gustaba venir al espejo… pero ella venía con Godric –comentaba Nora mientras embelesada, acariciaba el marco dorado del espejo._

_-¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Mark_

_-No lo sé –repuso dudosa- Simplemente… lo sé._

_-Nora, a veces me das miedo –sintió como se aproximaba a ella sin quitarle ojo- A veces… no pareces tú misma. _

_No respondió y se quedaron en silencio un instante pero Nora se acercó_ _un poco más al espejo para repentinamente casi retroceder unos pasos sorprendida mas no asustada. Abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo y volvió a acercarse. Era una joven, aunque mayor que ella sin duda, de cabello negro largo y liso, y mirada severa pero con un toque de bondad que la hacía parecer más cercana y accesible. Vio como le sonreía abiertamente cuando volvió a acercarse a su imagen y entonces, le comenzó a hablar: _

_-Nora Fox… es el momento de que una gran verdad te sea revelada. La verdad de tu sangre, nuestra sangre –la chiquilla parpadeó pendiente de las palabras pero sin llegar a comprender su alcance- Sabes quien soy, sientes quien soy,¿verdad? –ella contuvo la respiración ante la idea que pasaba por su mente y asintió despacio haciendo que la imagen sonriera de nuevo- Nora, eres una Ravenclaw por derecho. El poder y la sabiduría reside en ti tan fuerte como en su origen lo fue en mí. Aunque aún eres muy joven, notas como la magia crece cada día, más fuerte y más pura¿verdad? –la chica volvió a asentir totalmente atenta a las palabras que escuchaba- Todo eso tiene su razón: tu procedencia. Nora…eres mi heredera –la chica se llevó la mano a la boca abriendo mucho los ojos, gesto que la fundadora correspondió con una cálida sonrisa - Quería ser yo misma quien te hablase de tu origen, de comunicarte quien eres en realidad y lo que ello representa. Pero debo advertirte algo: aún debes mantenerlo en secreto, no lo divulgues. _

_-¿Por qué no puedo? –preguntó de pronto. Mark, que seguía a su lado, la miró totalmente perdido de sus palabras. _

_-¿Por qué no puedes qué? –se atrevió a preguntar el muchacho pero Nora le ignoraba. _

_- Porque aún no es el momento –respondió Rowena- Todo tiene que tomar su rumbo, a su preciso tiempo, sin acelerar los acontecimientos. Debe ser así. La confirmación de mis palabras llegará en el momento adecuado y cuando ese momento llegue, lo sabrás –la chica asintió acatando las palabras de su fundadora y le sonrió- Que Merlín y todos los magos te acompañen siempre, Nora Fox Ravenclaw. __  
_  
Al sentir como le soltaba lentamente las manos, Mark abrió los ojos. Sentía su corazón acelerado por lo que había visto, el recuerdo que Nora le había ofrecido del momento en que supo que ella era la heredera de Ravenclaw. Ella, por su parte, solo se le había ocurrido aquella forma de demostrarle el por qué tuvo que mantener en secreto su origen y desde aquel momento, siempre pensó que si a alguien le mostraba alguna vez aquel recuerdo, sería a Mark. Pero el chico la miraba sorprendido, sí, pero sin decir palabra, como si realmente aquella no hubiera sido una prueba suficiente y menos cuando le escuchó murmurar:

-Desde entonces lo sabes...

Nora se sorprendió al escucharle. Parecía que aquello no había tenido el efecto que esperaba y se entristeció. Si con aquel recuerdo no había conseguido hacerle reaccionar, estaba claro que necesitaba su tiempo, así que le dejaría para que tomase conciencia de lo que había visto y recapacitase. Solo asintió con la cabeza a su comentario y se giró para encaminarse hacia el castillo.

Mark vio como se iba alejando pero se había quedado tan asombrado, no solo por haber visto un recuerdo tan íntimo de Nora si no por haber sido justo el momento exacto en que Rowena le habló, que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sus ojos la veían avanzar pero su mente seguía en esa noche en Oesed hasta que de pronto, tomó aire siendo consciente de que la imagen que le había tenido que dar a Nora era de total indiferencia y corrió hacia ella. Al alcanzarla, se situó a su lado y ella le miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar. No sabía bien a qué venía aquello, si seguiría reprochándole el haberle ocultado su secreto más aún, ahora que encima sabía que hacía meses que lo conoció. Pero notó como la tomaba de la mano, deteniéndola, y se estremeció. Al girar la cabeza hacia él, le vio sonreír.

-Sin duda, tu orden de no decir nada fue mucho más directa que la mía -la chica esbozó una aliviada sonrisa y Mark apretó su mano- Lo siento.

-No tienes por que disculparte, Mark. Sabes que si hubiera podido te lo hubiera dicho. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y tú eres mi mejor amiga -confirmó a su vez entrelazando los dedos con ella. Ruborizada, bajó la mirada un momento sintiendo un cosquilleo, más profundo aún al levantar de nuevo la mirada hacia Mark y ver como sus ojos brillaban- Siempre lo serás.

Se acercó besándola en la mejilla y continuaron caminando hacia el castillo mientras le comentaba risueño_ "Con lo que me gustan a mí las estrellas… Y ahora son creadas por ti…"_ Seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre, siendo solo dos chiquillos cuyo origen estaba marcado pero cuyo presente y futuro estaba en sus manos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mejor forma de llegar hasta allí lo antes posible era apareciéndose, así que en cuanto cruzó la verja de los cerdos alados y supo que dejaba atrás las defensas de los terrenos, se concentró para desmaterializar su cuerpo y desplazarse hasta el lugar pensado. Nada más llegar, observó a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la veía, ni la había seguido y sin perder un segundo más, se acercó a la puerta de la mansión llamando a la aldaba con forma de serpiente que se situaba en el centro. Tuvo que repetir la llamada y por un momento temió que no estuviera en casa y tuviera que posponer su visita. Pero afortunadamente, oyó pasos acercarse y a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando una pequeña rendija por la que se veía una tez pálida y un cabello rubio asomando.

-Narcisa, déjame entrar.

La viuda frunció el ceño porque aunque reconoció la voz, no podía ver el rostro de la persona que se situaba fuera del umbral de la puerta, al estar cubierto con la capucha de su túnica. Al tardar en reaccionar, volvió a interpelarle nerviosamente:

-¡Narcisa¡.!Déjame entrar, por favor!

Sin dudar más de su identidad, abrió la puerta del todo para que su interlocutora pudiera entrar y tras echar un vistazo a la calle, la cerró asegurándola con un toque de su varita. Mientras se giraba, la otra mujer ya avanzaba hacia el salón despojándose de la túnica de viaje y echándola sobre uno de los sillones. Narcisa pudo comprobar como sus gestos y movimientos delataban que algo la inquietaba y realmente algo grave debía ocurrir para que se hubiera desplazado hasta allí, cuando siempre estaban en contacto mediante lechuza o a través de las noticias que le reportaba Colagusano. Cuando se aproximó a ella, ésta ya se había sentado en el sofá, retorciendo sus manos inquieta y resoplando ruidosamente haciendo que le transmitiera su nerviosismo.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?.¿por qué has venido hasta aquí? Sabes que no nos conviene que nos vean juntas.

-Lo sé –contestó resoplando de nuevo- pero no me hubiera arriesgado si no fuera verdaderamente importante. Necesitaba hablar contigo en persona, tengo demasiado que contarte como para hacerlo por lechuza.

-Pero ¿qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar- ¿Es que… te han descubierto?

-Casi… -se puso en pie paseando por el salón, ordenando sus ideas para ponerla al día sobre lo que tenía que informarle mientras el rostro de Narcisa empalidecía más aún al escuchar su respuesta- Pero no ha sido por mi culpa, de mí no pueden sospechar: sigo siendo la "profesora perfecta y trabajadora, compañera de sus compañeros y amiga de sus amigos" –comentó en tono casi teatral que cambió en seguida a otro más despectivo- Ha sido ese maldito Potter que bajó a la Cámara mientras estaba realizando uno de los ritos y faltó poco para que me descubriera. Pero tranquila, pude esconderme antes y no me vio.

-¿Pero por qué bajó hasta allí?

-¡No lo sé! Sé que están buscando al "autor" de los sucesos que están produciéndose en el colegio y seguramente el muy estúpido recordaría aquel lugar y lo vio propicio para poder realizar el trabajo oscuro. O quizá al viejo Dumbledore se le ocurrió y se lo dijo. O… no lo sé –repitió en tono angustiado- Mantienen este asunto prácticamente en secreto entre los más cercanos a Potter y no nos informan de nada a los demás profesores. Pero… eso no es lo único que ha ocurrido.

-¿Cómo?.¿Hay algo más que nos afecte?

La mujer asintió y se situó mirando a Narcisa fijamente a los ojos.

-Ya tienen a tres herederos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Que ya tienen a tres herederos! –exclamó con voz ligeramente más alta, exasperada de tener que repetirle a Narcisa el dato, como si no lo hubiera escuchado la primera vez que lo había dicho- Gryffindor, Slytherin y Ravenclaw. No creí que estuvieran tan cerca del tercero.

-Sabes que al Lord no le gustará saber que ya tienen a tres y que ninguno está a nuestro lado. Vamos en desventaja.

-Lo sé pero de todas formas, siendo quienes son, hubiera sido casi imposible atraerlos a nuestras filas: Potter jamás; Evans debería por su antepasado pero ha sido imposible; y Fox… quien iba a pensar que una cría de 12 años iba a ser uno de los herederos. ¡Hasta el techo ha podido arreglar siendo una niñata! –exclamó indignada- Creo que todos teníamos la idea de que sería esa… Mahe –dijo con desprecio mientras en la cara de Narcisa se cruzó una mueca más despectiva aún.

-Te estarás encargando de ella¿no? –preguntó como si repentinamente, en ese momento, fuera lo único que le importaba de la conversación.

-Por supuesto. –se sentaron mientras le contaba los progresos que había hecho con la joven y después de la cara de satisfacción que reflejó Narcisa con sus comentarios, retomaron el tema.

- ¿Cómo siguen las cosas con Hufflepuff? –se interesó la viuda rubia- Debes intentar atraerlo antes que los otros: no debemos realizar el ataque final sin tener a ninguno de ellos bajo nuestra influencia. –la otra bruja asintió convencida pero se quedó en silencio valorando sus posibilidades para triunfar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Narcisa- Sabes que tendré que informar al Lord de todo lo que está pasando.

-Hazlo pero… dile que no se preocupe, que confíe en mí. Hasta ahora no le he defraudado y no lo haré.

-Pues… no poder seguir debilitando el colegio no creo que sea para él una prueba de eficacia. –el tono en su voz hizo que la otra mujer se pusiera más nerviosa aún al saber que tenía razón- ¿Cómo vas a seguir actuando si no puedes bajar a la Cámara? Porque me imagino que la tendrán vigilada. ¿Tienes alguna solución?

-Sí y esa otra de las cosas por las que he venido a hablar contigo: necesito que me dejes venir a tu casa para realizar aquí los ritos.

Narcisa alzó las cejas preguntando sorprendida como si no hubiera escuchado correctamente:

-¿Aquí?

-Tú misma lo has dicho: no puedo bajar a la Cámara pero tampoco puedo hacerlo en ninguna otra parte del colegio. Antes estaba protegida por la cantidad de kilómetros de distancia que separa aquel lugar del edificio pero ahora no puedo poner en práctica tanta magia en mi despacho o en mi habitación. Podrían descubrir en seguida el foco de poder y saber que soy yo. Por eso, necesito venir y hacerlo desde aquí.

-¡Pero tendrás que buscar algún sitio interno! Si no atacas el colegio desde dentro¡no lo debilitarás! –le contradijo. Aunque entendía la razón de su petición no estaba muy convencida del resultado y mucho menos de querer ofrecerle su casa para los ritos, así que trató de persuadirla- No creo que sea buena idea hacer los rituales desde aquí, no harás caer las defensas que es lo que necesitamos. Eso es primordial. Además…

-Es cierto que no caerán con tanta facilidad como si estuviera dentro –la cortó- pero… tengo varias ideas para atacar desde fuera –le dio varios ejemplos mientras Narcisa, con el rostro inescrutable ante lo que le explicaba, parecía que no fuera a dar su brazo a torcer. Pero entonces, lanzó el anzuelo a su punto más débil- Mira, dejarme tu casa será algo que agradará al Lord al ver que te implicas hasta estos extremos. Y en compensación por mi parte… adelantaré todo mi trabajo pendiente con quien ya sabes -comentó con malicia para que entendiera a qué se refería- ¿Te querrás vengar también de él, no?

Narcisa la miró a los ojos unos segundos sin responder y terminó resoplando.

-Está bien. Espero que sepas lo que haces –le dijo sin más remedio- Puedes venir cuando lo necesites pero… cumple tu palabra.

-Por supuesto, es lo que… –de pronto, un golpe desde otra parte de la casa la interrumpió, haciendo que se pusiera en tensión y miró a Narcisa inquieta- ¿Qué ha sido eso?.¿No estás sola?

Narcisa esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Estamos… ensayando para cuando tengamos que luchar –alzó la varita y un rayo plateado salió de la misma atravesando el salón, perdiéndose escaleras abajo mientras añadía divertida sabiendo cuál sería su expresión- Tenemos un profesor de Artes Oscuras.

La mujer frunció el ceño sin entender bien a qué se refería.

-¿Colagusano os está enseñando a luchar? –preguntó tratando de contener la risa pero de pronto, una voz se oyó acercándose por las escaleras.

-¿Me has llamado?

Solo bastó un segundo para que la bruja reconociese la voz y lentamente se levantase del sofá, boquiabierta y con el corazón latiéndole velozmente. McNeil se quedó en la puerta, asombrado igualmente de verla allí y tras unos segundos, avanzó despacio hacia ella al tiempo que en el rostro de ambos se abría una sonrisa que dio paso a un apasionado beso cuando se reencontraron.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó emocionada cuando separó sus labios de los de él. Antes de que le respondiera, se giró hacia Narcisa- No me dijiste nada.

-Apareció hace solo unos días –explicó levantándose y acercándose a ellos- Se está encargando de prepararnos para batirnos en duelo. Ahora las viudas estamos en sus manos.

-Vaya… todas en tus manos… eso te gusta…eh? –inquirió la bruja en tono travieso a lo que McNeil lanzó una carcajada.

-No te lo voy negar.

-El Lord está complacido de que se uniera a nosotras –añadió Narcisa.

-Y yo también –contestó la mujer con un deje de excitación en su voz que hizo sonreír más aún a McNeil- Con más razón aún querré venir ahora a tu casa, Narcisa.

-Me lo imagino.

-¿Vas a venir a menudo? –preguntó McNeill pícaramente, halagado por la atención que su presencia despertaba.

-Ahora más que nunca…

-Bueno… -comenzó a hablar Narcisa un poco incómoda por la situación, comprobando que tres eran multitud- Os dejaré solos, pareja. Iré a informar al Lord de…

-Eeemmm… ¿tardarás mucho? –interrumpió la otra bruja con toda la intención mientras estrechaba a McNeil contra su cuerpo- Tenemos mucho de lo que… hablar. –comentó guiñándole un ojo. Narcisa suspiró profundamente tratando de sonreír.

-Tardaré –dijo resignada- Tenéis la casa para vosotros solos.

Ambos le sonrieron asintiendo con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia el interior del salón mientras Narcisa tomaba su capa de viaje del perchero. Se la puso mirándose en un espejo con marco labrado situado en la entrada y lentamente bajó su mirada hacia una foto de su marido que había sobre el aparador situado debajo. La observó durante unos instantes, acariciando el marco, y tras un suspiro y una nostálgica sonrisa, desapareció con un "plim" que le llevaría hasta la presencia de su señor para informarle de todas las novedades. Mientras se desplazaba, su único pensamiento era que el Lord fuera lo suficientemente comprensivo cuando le contara como se estaban complicando las cosas.

* * *

Una cosa que me ha sorprendido mucho... nadie, pero nadie, ha recordado que Mark estaba enfadado con Nora. Y eso que son los peluches, eh? En fin. El recuerdo que Nora le ofrece enlaza con el capi 60 del listado cuando van por primera vez a ver Oesed. De hecho, este encuentro con Rowena estaba dentro de ese capi hasta que pensamos que lo mejor era despistaros un poco más y que pensarais que era Mahe la heredera por las locas ideas de Harry. Por eso lo saqué de ese capi y lo dejé para este. Pero veis lo que he dicho de los flashbacks? es que siempre los tengo ahí. Y la mala de visita para encontrarse con el malo, vaya peligro que tienen los dos. En fin, aquí os dejo por hoy y en 20 días Nigriv estará de nuevo con vosotros. Cuidaros y besitos! 

Nigriv: Saludos de mi parte que estoy subiendo el capi y que conste... me he tenido que contener mucho para no "agregar" un par de comentarios de parte de cierta bruja que no me deja en paz. Nos vemos en unos días.


	76. Capítulo 75: Entre tres

**20 días, 6 horas; 30 días 6 horas; 12 días**… Aquí comienza mi periplo de hoy con vosotros amigos, cuenta atrás hasta el último minuto, como todos vosotros espero, pendientes al menos de dos de los contadores. **18 días, 12 horas; 28 días, 12 horas; 10 días**… ¡Maldito giratiempos! No funciona para ir al futuro. Cuando pille a Harry y a Hermione les reprenderé por destrozar la Sala del Tiempo en el Ministerio, seguro que algo de allí me habría servido. Me va a dar un infarto con tanta imagen y noticia. **17 días, 7.30 horas; 27 días, 7.30 horas; 9 días**… Veo pasar el tiempo lentamente y no tengo más que agradecer a WB lo "mucho" que nos deja saber pues, a pesar de que OdF no es mi libro favorito, sino todo lo contrario, estoy ansiosa por unirme a la Orden. Y con el pasar del tiempo también quiero advertir….

La única responsable de que estemos aquí es la brillante JKR (alabanzas a ella y a su obra): sin su mundo no existiría HH, UP, ni MA, y probablemente las GB tampoco; es por ello que tengo que pedir cierto respeto a todos, autores y también esta vez lectores. Se acerca el final y… "No queremos perderlo todo" Nuestra obra es intocable (incluso para aquellos mortifagos que, alentados por la inminente vuelta de su Señor, se crean con derecho a apropiarse de lo ajeno) Pero es que a partir de hoy aún más intocable va a ser nuestra querida JK. La red ya comienza a llenarse de spoiler (falsos por ahora, verdades inmensas después) pero en este lugar de las GB se respetará al máximo a la autora y a todas sus editoriales (¡Arg! Eso incluye a Salamandra "puaff"); por eso SE ADVIERTE RIGUROSAMENTE, **todo rr que contenga spoiler antes de la publicación en castellano del séptimo libro será borrado y el responsable de publicarlo, sancionado **(al punto de no permitírsele dejar rr nunca más) además de severamente maldecido cual plagiador. Os pido por favor, y fervientemente, que controléis el ansia y respetéis así a aquellos que esperan pacientemente el gran final de una historia aún no contada en nuestro idioma natal. **9 días, 4 horas: 19 días, 4 horas; 0 días unos minutos.**

Y dicho esto paso a dejaros unas notas efectivas para todos antes de responder rr. Esto solo son unas pequeñas aclaraciones que todos los que formuláis teorías deberíais de tener en cuenta: 1- Como autoras Mahe y yo nos esforzamos en esconder la trama y las pistas, por eso nunca os vamos a revelar nada esencial hasta que queramos hacerlo (y eso será en la propia historia) por mucho que hablemos, digamos o cuestionemos en los rr. 2- ¿De verdad creéis todo lo que decimos en los rr? (lo digo por que algunas incluso volvéis a rebuscar y ver si nuestras respuestas concuerdan aunque sea mucho tiempo después) ¡Mal hecho! Pues alguna vez os hemos revelado la verdad más increíble sin que la hayáis aceptado por "descabellada" y otras sin embargo os mentimos descaradamente, a veces callamos (sin que ello signifique que "otorgamos") y otras (la mayoría de ellas) "falseamos" la verdad siempre en base a lo escrito o a lo que sabemos que aún queda por venir. 3- Es obligación de las sabuesas que quieren descubrir antes de tiempo pensar, buscar pistas, cuadrar datos y razonar sus deducciones (sin razonamiento no vale hacer una predicción al voleo, hay que tener pruebas, y esas andan escritas en los capis aunque no siempre en los de HH, seamos sinceras; MA, UP y los colaterales forman un "todo" aún con esta historia). Sois vosotras las que tenéis que formaros una opinión a partir de lo escrito oficialmente en los capítulos y no en los rr donde la información que os damos no siempre es veraz. Conste que también esto, yo al menos, lo he aprendido de JK y de sus famosas entrevistas y Chat donde mezcla de todo un poco.4 y último- Las pistas están claras, las cosas cuadran y como dije antes no todas están en HH. Solo fiaros de lo que en los rr confirmemos y digamos por que ya está escrito (o sea los oriéntame que solemos hacer- aunque ahí igual perdéis información básica puesto que solo es para orientaros en una acción- y aquellas cosas que confirmemos por que realmente se han escrito hace mucho tiempo tipo "Malacrift es la esposa de McNail" o "A Mahe le pasa 'algo' y viene de largo") Toda conjetura hecha por las autoras fuera de estos límites no tiene mayor valor asertivo ni real que los comentarios hechos por otros lectores en sus rr. Nos encanta comentar los rr pero no por eso nos vamos a destrozar la historia aunque acertéis u os vayáis por las ramas de un tejo. Bueno pues esto vale un poco para todos por la cantidad de cuestiones que desde hace un par de capítulos nos planteáis, así que no perdáis de vista estas 4 premisas que os doy hoy, no vaya a ser que luego nos tachéis de mentirosas ;-) La que avisa no es Pettigrew. Y ahora sí, vamos con los rr:

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** Hola cordobesa, parece que con eso de compartir ciudad te enteras antes que nadie de que subimos el capi, a ver si hoy también funciona. Y sí, esta vez fue algo más corto pero es que a veces salen así y otras veces hay que cuadrarlo así. Además suelo ser yo la que tiende ha haceros las cosas más largas y pesadas; menos mal que ya no tanto, pero al principio, cuando me salían capítulos tan largos, Mahe se agobiaba mogollón, y yo también reconozcámoslo, aunque ya me dejo llevar y no suelo agobiarme. Así que siento que de vez en cuando eso conlleve que algún que otro capítulo se os quede más corto. Así que la que habla con Narcisa es De la Croix ... ¿por qué todas pensáis eso? En fin yo solo digo que no se como a estas alturas aún os fiáis de nosotras pero algunas de vosotras parecéis demasiadas seguras en algunos temas, lo cual en cierta forma a mí por lo menos me gusta; soy de las que piensa que hay que ser fiel a tus sensaciones al leer aunque luego te equivoques por que, el final, solo se sabe cuando te lo cuentan. Respecto a tu propuesta sobre ver la peli... a ver, el estreno es en exclusiva para Mahe y para mí (y el segundo pase también), desde el Prisionero siempre lo hacemos así y digamos que es uno de nuestros momentos, de esos que celosamente están reservados para nosotras. No es que sirva de excusa pero es la verdad y me gusta ser muy sincera. Como generalmente vemos la peli un mínimo de 5-6 veces (uhmmmm, por mi parte me he quedado corta, me gusta demasiado verla en la pantalla grande y suelo verla más de esas veces) pues a mí al menos no me importaría quedar en otro de los pases (Mahe es mucho más tímida que tú y te aseguro que no se atrevería) pero el caso es que este año no me va a ser posible. Verás, se estrena el día 11 miércoles, Mahe y yo trabajamos así que, aunque iremos al estreno no podremos volver a verla por segunda vez hasta el sábado y para colmo ese sábado me dan las vacaciones y... Me voy a un fan trip HP por Edimburgo y Londres que parte el día 18 de Madrid pero, que si puedo me iré para los madriles el mismo domingo 15. Así que ya me dirás como lo hago, hasta el 1 de Agosto no vuelvo (¡por Merlín!, me pienso descargar la peli para poder verla en todos esos días -antes de que salga el libro claro, que luego no existirá nada más que el 7º- o me veo entrando en una sala de Londres a quitarme el mono) Así que siento decir que esta vez está muy complicado. Pero bueno, cuando vuelva, si es que tu sigues aguantando los calores de la ciudad, pues hablamos y quedamos si te apetece (al menos yo, repito) y con eso también te enseño las fotos de las localizaciones de la peli que voy a ver, como fue la fiesta de salida del libro en UK y todas las demás fotos, que tendré mogollón, de todo lo que hayamos visto relacionado con el fan trip. Eso sí, te advierto que conocer en persona a Guilmain le quitará el encanto a todo lo que te hayas podido imaginar de ella (a parte de que Nigriv se muere de vergüenza, pero bueno Stiby puede decir que eso no hace que me corte) Ya hablaremos de ello vale? Si acaso por el mail mejor que por aquí. Hoy verás que te voy a conceder un pequeño deseo. Cuidate, besos.

**Stiby**: Tenemos 3 rr nada más y nada menos! Pero voy a empezar por el último al menos para felicitarte por todos tus aprobados y espero que para cuando leas esto, tu último examen (que es justamente al día siguiente de haber recibido tu rr y de que comience a responderos, comprueba el contador de arriba :D) también esté aprobado. Eres toda una ravenclaw a ese respecto. Bueno a ver vamos a seguir en orden o me despistaré. Hablando de drogas, nos queda muy poco para la mayor dosis, al menos a mí que leo en inglés¿tu también? Uff, que ganitas tengo por que últimamente no me llena leer fics así que... para mí no existe efecto placebo ya nada más que de la más pura escribiendo (que bien que tu te "conformas" con nosotras, al menos te sirve) A propósito, son las 20.27 h del día 20, tu debes de estar de concierto y yo estoy en la Sede de la Ópera escribiendo esto... Que musicales estamos ¿no? (y como ves yo también empleo los tiempos muertos en el curro para acabar todo lo que tengo- es que mi examen es el día 3 y me va a dar algo, no tengo tiempo de nada y cuando lo saco es a costa de no estudiar) A día de hoy aún no nos ha dejado rr nuestro profe ¿lo asustaría Mahe al responderle? Uhmmm espero que no XD. Si yo te contara... casi todo lo que escribí al principio de HH (y más aún de mi fic en solitario, UO) lo escribí en mitad de clase hace dos años (apunto día y hora, ya lo sabes) y es que es aburrido saberte el temario que explican, más cuando la musa estaba entonces tan hiperactiva; vamos que desconectaba totalmente de clase y me ponía a escribir como una loca (que buenos capítulos que me salieron entonces). La verdad, ya desde MA arriesgué demasiado al meter a tanta gente extraoficial, lo de Guilmain como profe era de esperar, siempre hay un nuevo profe de DCAO pero ya allí metí a Mark (aunque eso es culpa de JK que dijo que no era "nadie"- anda que en lo que lo hemos convertido nosotras...- mucho después de que yo escribiera ya sobre él y la verdad, anque lo dijo unas dos semanas después de que saliera el libro no me la creí hasta que leí el HBP- una que es cabezota...). Pero es bueno saber que nos habéis aceptado tan bien. Sinceramente me llena de orgullo y hacéis que se me caiga la baba (supongo que a Mahe le pasa igual) a pesar de que no siempre todos nos aceptan al mismo nivel por diferentes motivos que no pienso ni recordar. ¡AH! Ya que haces "triadas" de opciones a comer mejor te quedas con los dos hombres de cierta "Tríada" y así no sufres el acoso ni la mala uva de ninguna de las Guilmain :p Venga, vamos con el capi que menos mal que tenías prisa y, aunque hoy es algo más largo, yo siempre me enrollo demasiado pero es que me encanta interactuar con vosotros. Pues sí, los 3 capis anteriores pasaban todos en cosa de 24 horas, un lío cuando vosotros habéis tardado casi mes y medio en leerlo pero a ver, mi musa sigue en huelga (el capi de hoy lo empecé hace 11 meses y lo acabé antes de ayer –día 18 si no me equivoco- a prisa y corriendo así que imagínate como estamos) pero eso es lo único que ahora podemos ofreceros, y estoy rezando por que no tengamos que parar por que el final aún no está "ni esbozado" en papel y sinceramente cada vez está más cerca. Sobre impacientes... pues mira que los lectores asiduos os impacientéis cuando algunos nos lleváis aguantando 3 años pues lo veo normal pero conste, personalmente me fastidia bastante cuando los últimos en llegar lo hacen metiendo más bulla que nadie y sobre todo si encima ni siquiera se han presentado. Eso, unido a que encima suena fatal pedir que te pasemos la obra (vamos! Ni locas y eso que estamos en San Mungo) y a todos los problemas de plagios que hemos tenido pues... Stiby, mejor me callo ya o tiembla Hogwarts y todo el planeta. Además, hay autores que ni sabes cuando van a actualizar, nosotras al menos siempre os tenemos informadas a ese respecto y si nos variamos un día en subir capi respecto a lo dicho es por algún problema, somos muy puntuales en ello. Pero vamos, que dejo el tema que estoy demasiada colmada a esos respectos y más con los bajones que tengo a la hora de escribir que, a la primera que le fastidia, es a mí misma. Pues tienes toda la razón, no se como alguien pudo dudar de quienes serían los Herederos, si es que se veía a la legua, de verdad que no estabais cuerdas o simplemente ocultamos las cosas demasiado bien (falso en este caso, lo siento pero digo las cosas como son, quien dudó no estaba cuerda) Eso sí, resultó súper divertido ver vuestras deducciones y yo que veía la canción tan clara... En fin, aún nos queda uno a pesar de todo pero lo de Harry, Mark y Nora... Ains... Mark y sus contestaciones... sin comentarios, es que simplemente el chico es así. Sobre la escena, sí, ya la habíais visto y creo que hasta Mahe hacía referencia a ello al final del capi, simplemente para dar más emoción sacó parte de la escena y la puso después en lo que ella llama "flashblack" (para mí sigue sin ser ese concepto) y que así siguierais dudando de si era ella o Mahe la heredera de Raven. Ya sabes, nuestros trucos¿quién le toma el pelo a quien?. :D Mark es muy lindo pero este curso se anda pillando más de un enfado tonto que vaya carácter le está dando, supongo que es cosa de la adolescencia y... ¿las hormonas' . XD Hablando de parejas... una pareja Gryf-Hufflep me atrae tanto como una Slyt- Hufflep (¿_por qué me has dejado fuera?_ Esa es Guilmain quejándose fijo, esta mujer no sabe lo que quiere ya la conoces -y a mí también claro- :s ) Anda la osa! "mujeres vengativas" y seguro que están al "borde de un ataque de nervios" jajaja lo siento es que me ha hecho mucha gracia eso cuando las candidatas a malas son precisamente mujeres. Creía que eso lo teníamos todos muy claro igual que lo de Colagusano¿para qué sino estaba tanto la rata en el castillo? Stiby, cari, acaba los exámenes que te están dejando secas las neuronas. A ver, desde el prologo el malo maloso ha sido el Lord "." ¡Oye! Que nuestros malos siempre han servido para algo que conste! Y suelen ser muy malos. Yo también le doy la razón, siendo quienes son los herederos no se a quien le puede pasar por la cabeza que no estén de lado de Harry, pero... nos sigue faltando uno. Ciertamente alguien se está encargando de Mahe aunque no siempre hay que echar las culpas de todo a la misma persona, ojo. Respecto a venganzas después de todo UP y de lo que llevamos de HH creo que los malos tienen motivos para vengarse hasta de Dumbledore, sin olvidarnos claro de Harry, así que pienses en quien pienses seguro que aciertas (mira también lo que decía Missi y mi respuesta a ella, es casi exacta vamos). Aquí hice una parada; Uff, no he vuelto a responder rr desde... hace demasiados días, hoy es 26, vuelvo estar en el curro y voy a seguir aprovechando que aquí no hay nadie. Tu apuestas a que es Amy la que ha ido a ver a Narcisa y hay quien apuesta a que es Florence, así que seguimos en las mismas (tenéis que decidir por vosotras mismas ciertas cosas) Te confirmo que Derek sí que se habla con su madre (esta es una de las cosas que sí te puedes creer, te lo aseguro) y así no tendrás motivo para llamarnos "liantas" (si a nosotras nos llamas así¿qué otros adjetivos no utilizarás en contra de JK con la de veces que nos la ha jugado a todos) Del ultimo rr te diré que prefiero no opinar de películas que me han defraudado (menos mal que Piratas me la descargué de la red por que me dormí 3 veces mientras la veía!) y me pasa como a ti que por mucho que me decepcione la adaptación en HP se que al menos cuantas veces la vea en el cine no va a ser dinero tirado. Y a proposito estás más grillada de lo que pensaba; de toda la vida un PM ha sido eso "de P. M." vamos desde que era chiquitita y no se podía decir la palabrota, pero tienes razón desde que todos nos embarcamos en esta aventura parece que ver ciertas siglas asociadas nos hacen pensar en magia. Y eso también nos llena de orgullo por que nos demuestra que estáis tan metidas en la historia que identificáis las mismas cosas que nosotras como autoras. AH! Para terminar te diré que estoy escribiendo a día 26 de junio o sea las Guilmain estamos de celebración por que es el cumpleaños de Mahe Guilmain aunque a día de la historia de HH aun no estemos en ese mes. Te dejo ya, gracias por los ánimos y, a partir de ahora que dediques tu tiempo a tus mejores aficiones y disfruta del verano. Ya me cuentas que tal te ha salido el último examen. Nos vemos y espero que sea una realidad y no solo una forma de hablar. Ya te avisaré cuando sepa a ciencia cierta que días estoy en Madrid.

**Herminione**: Buenas. No se como empezar a responder tu rr por que hablabas de cosas anteriores pero... Te voy a contar un pequeño secreto, la historia de Mark no estaba nada de clara. Cuando hice MA y planteé ciertas premisas aún no existía Mahe (no se si leerías en UP lo que decía al respecto) así que digamos que el UP que había preparado en mi mente en un principio cambio muchísimo (y tanto, Guilmain no tenía ninguna hija y la elegida iba a ser Ginny por que Hermione... esa sí que estaba maldita sin remedio) así que te diré que el hecho de que en MA Mark hablara parsel y que Lily lo ocultara, no tenía nada que ver con herencias por que te aseguro que a esas alturas ni siquiera existía HH en nuestra mente. Eso sí, en HH también habrá cosas que no lleguemos a contarlas. ¿Por qué? Por el simple motivo de que es bueno dejar "puertas abiertas" para cuando necesitas tirar de ellas. Fijate de lo que hemos hecho con Mark cuando en principio el hecho de que Lily lo ocultara solo era un pretexto para dar una explicación a por que durante 10 años Harry no había mantenido contacto alguno con el chico aún viviendo en su barrio. Pero bueno esto solo es revelarte uno de nuestros pequeños trucos ocultos en la manga; creo que cuando montas una buena historia, llena de intrigas y premisas te puedes permitir el lujo de cambiarlas y darle forma como se te antoje siempre que el final cuadre. Y con lo cual advierto que, como la historia aún se está escribiendo¿crees que seríamos capaces de cambiar lo planeado?. :D :D No te fíes ni te lo tomes a broma por que realmente ya lo hicimos con UP; cuando decidimos empezar HH, UP estaba ya publicado entero en nuestro foro y hasta allí tuvimos que hacer cierto cambio para poder acoplar la llegada de HH, aunque básicamente esos cambios apenas fueron un par de palabras pero... uff que peligro de palabras (el problema ahora es que Missginni también lee esto pero en fin a estas alturas de la historia eso ya no tiene importancia así que - mensaje para ella - sabuesa ya no hace falta que te pongas a buscar esos cambios como loca pero en su día cada vez que editamos pensabamos que nos ibas a pillar en el acto). Tienes muchísima razón en algo, siempre el punto de vista de las personas y sus ideales es lo que da sentido a su carácter y su forma de actuar, pero cuando comprendes que hay gente que es mala "per se" es... escalfriante. Por lo demás no tengo más que decir a tus elucubraciones, sobre todo por que (y no es falso) hoy no estoy nada fina y ando perdida (me han sacado una muela, la tendinitis va peor y estoy a una semana de los exámenes) ciertamente no se ni como me atrevo a hablaros por que estoy en pleno apogeo de genio como el que describo en Guilmain, que para eso tiene a quien parecerse. ¿Quieres ver una pareja Amy- Lupin? Ay dios¿y si ella es la mala que hacemos de mi querido lobito? Pobrecito que mal lo quieres o ... que segura estás. Como le dije una vez a otra lectora, aunque ahora no recuerdo a quién, "si algo te parece extraño, no lo pierdas de vista" No se nada de Florence pero está confirmado desde el primer día que Pansy quiere vengar la muerte de su amorcito así que eso sí que no se pone en duda. No podéis quejaros, ya sabéis que ella es mala- Pansy, para quien no quiera entender-. Ciertamente tanto Mahe como yo pensamos que ya tenías un niño y es que muchas de nuestras amigas ya los tienen claro, así que no nos resultó tan descabellado. Pero bueno tu empieza por el novio que las cosas se hacen bien (y que salga bueno, como Harry, cuando lo encuentres) A ver respecto a Florence- Amy y McNeil¿no te habías parado a pensarlo? Pues chica tu forma de decir las cosas dice mucho aunque no pienses, no se trata de cómo lo interpretemos nosotras, se trata de cómo lo expresas tú. Te remito a lo escrito arriba y te confirmo que nosotras, tanto dentro como fuera de la historia, siempre te vamos a tratar de liar para que tú decidas por ti misma lo que quieres pensar. Solo te fies de lo que estando escrito está confirmado por lo de más... ya sabes lo que he dicho, tu tienes el poder de decisión y las pruebas así que tu decides si te dejas manipular o no. Eso sí, lo que me sorprende es que habiendo leído HdM (y pidiendo el último capi que ya te advierto que es intento nulo que lo hagas) me salgas ahora con que Florence estaba enamorada de McNeil ¡JA! Lo siento pero es que no me cuadra por que para algo estaba ella en ese colateral. Si no te lo hubieras leído te hubiera mandado a que lo leyeras, pero me sorprende a estas alturas ese comentario. No se... por algo insistimos siempre en que los colaterales existen. Te recuerdo que el poder de Guilmain está muy mermado y eso es una premisa desde principio del fic, si ella no se fía de su poder tu tampoco deberías de hacerlo; respecto a Harry, su opinión sobre De la Croix cambió un poco después de que lo ayudara a embrujar las esferas que usó en su clase sobre las maldiciones, y Mahe... uff ella recela de demasiada gente. Sobre herederos, te recuerdo que Mahe llegó a la vez que Nora, y Virginia a la vez que Mark así que si te paras a mirar llegadas aún podrás sacar alguna más que coincida, quizás el orden no tiene tanta importancia si el sombrero no lo "detecto" antes- y esto tiene su explicación en la propia canción así que no pienso decir ni "mú" de más que ya me he pasado. ¿Sigues pensando en Abbot? (dame una razón convincente que demuestre que puede ser él y a lo mejor comienzo a plantearme la posibilidad, por que el poder de los herederos hay que confirmarlo y de Mahe tengo muchos poderes confirmados pero de este chico...) Sobre hacerle maleficios a los personajes puaff ¿que aún no nos conoces? Creía que habías escarmentado con lo de Hermione en UP. La verdad es que tienes razón, alguna veces Mark parece muy inmaduro, aunque otras es todo lo contrario, pero ten en cuenta que está en la adolescencia. ¿De verdad te parece que las cosas se le complican a los malos? Yo creo que eso solo ha sido un percance, me temo que igual no tiene tanta importancia, además para mí sería más fácil pillarlos si lo hacen desde dentro, pero bueno, igual aquí también influye el punto de vista. Volvemos con Florence, a ver, el por qué se ponen las escenas es algo que no te voy a descubrir evidentemente pero creo que aquí vuelve a contar mucho el punto de vista del que habla ¿de verdad tu crees que por tomar a su cargo a los 3 desgraciados que deberían estar en Azkaban, ella es perfecta? Lo dicho diferentes puntos de vista. Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, aunque quiero aprovechar primero para darte las gracias por haber leído todo lo de mi profile personal, te pasaste dos días inmersa en la lectura de ambas Guilmains por separado (es que miramos todos los rr las dos) pues lo dicho muchas gracias por hacerlo, no te respondí con privados por la tendinitis que no me deja teclear y además está fatal estos días (me estoy viendo negra para este capi y eso que tenemos 20 días, hoy ya es 27, osea que se acerca el día y no he terminado ni los rr ni de pasar el capi a Word) Y por otro lado te quiero pedir un favor con toda la confianza; es especial recibir rr, nos encanta y es un lujazo sin duda pero por otro lado cuando una autora está saturada y sin inspiración, a veces esa misma ilusión puede llevarla a hundirse aún más; Me encantó que leyeras UO y que te gustara pero tu segundo rr pidiendo la continuación cuando muy expresamente ya dije hace tiempo que está totalmente parada solo sirve para que aún me entren menos ganas de pensar en esa historia. Como bien aclaré allí es una de mis mimadas y, puesto que ahora mismo soy incapaz de alcanzar el nivel que tenía de profundidad, no pienso escribir una letra más que pueda estropear el final hasta que no esté preparada. Siento decirlo, pero para que te hagas una idea, me sentó "casi" tan mal como la petición del tal juanmi en el foro, por que tengo amigas personales esperando por esta historia hace más de dos años y si ni siquiera ellas me pinchan por la tardanza, que lo hicieras tú… Pero en fin, por eso y por lo que está pasando también con HH es que ya tomé la determinación de que nunca jamás volveré a subir una historia sin que esté terminada en el papel. Ciertamente en muchos casos los rr animan tanto como deprimen. Y no es el único caso esta vez, te lo aseguro. Perdona mi franqueza pero es la única forma en que puedo decirte que no esperes precisamente por esa historia, ahora el poco ingenio que me queda, está volcado en HH y espero que DH me devuelva lo que HBP me robó (la culpa la tiene Snape, por supuesto que me bloqueó en todas las historias después de leer el libro) En fin perdona mi sinceridad y ojala que tus buenos deseos sobre musas e inspiración algún día calen en mí por que sino…. Mal fin veo para algunas historias. Nos vemos en el próximo aunque será Mahe entonces quien tome el relevo.

**Missginni:** Ostras! Como tú por aquí? Creo que el día que leímos el rr Mahe y yo nos quedamos como el careto de mandíbula caída del foro. Un honor que vuelvas a estos lares, que manifiestes tu presencia mejor dicho. A partir del jueves intentaré que me veas más, una vez acabados los exámenes me va a dar igual como se me pongan las manos. Al momento de escribirte esto estoy pensando en ti por que supongo que estarás como yo, esperando a que empiece el premio de Francia, pero es que no tengo más remedio que usar el tiempo en dos cosas a la vez. A ver comienzo que me pilla la carrera que ya apareció Lobaton. Sobre el punto uno¿la fidelidad de un mortifago es aplicable a todos? Por que a ver se supone que los Lestrange son un buen matrimonio¿no? (y no me saltes con que los dos son mortifagos!) Jope! Es que nada más leer tus palabras me he ido derechita a mi morti favorito y claro, no me ha gustado lo que he pensado (ARGGGGG) XD En fin…. A todos nos gustaría saber quien ha ido a casa de Narcisa. Sobre tus palabras de _"__ 'la perfecta profesora, amiga de sus amigos', es una descripción que no encaja con una slytherin, pero si con una hufflepuff, y esa en particular. En este punto estaría a favor de Amy. _Pues solo tengo algo que decir y por que es un dato confirmado desde UP, si supones que Amy es Hufflepuff te equivocas, ella es Ravenclaw. ¿Cambia esto algo? Evidentemente que a los buenos no se lo vamos a poner facil¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso nosotras? La vida no es un camino de rosas precisamente. Pero lo que me ha dado más yuyu no es que pienses que van a tener al heredero Huffle de su lado, sino que me has puesto a mi niña también en ese lado (_Te odio!_ Ves! Ya has hecho que salte Guilmain! Es que eres mala con ganas) Vaya historia te montas con Davies¿Qué acapare a cierta pelirroja? Jajaja, me parece a mí que Nora podría responderte a eso muy bien XD No en serio, para que todo eso ocurriera tendría que resultar ser heredero y que encima De la Croix fuera la mala, pero ciertamente tendría lógica. Eso sí, parece mentira que no conozcas a Virginia y sus mosqueos, te aseguro que su reacción contra el chico podía haber sido muchísimo peor (y anda que no me diras que después de un ataque no tendría razón) De todos modos, como tu misma te llamas, como buena cabezota, tu sigues con tu IF de que la mala es Florence, que ya la tenías desde el principio si mal no recuerdo, aunque no deja de ser una IF. Sobre hombres… te aseguro que en cualquiera de los que has pensado podría ser cierto así que quizás quiere vengarse de más de uno ¿no? Pero alguno se lleva más papeletas que otros, habría que encontrar el motivo para asegurarlo claro. Ya veremos también quien es ese "él" En fin, te voy dejando que empecé el rr, me llamaron por teléfono y me han calentado la oreja y ya están los coches en el pitstop (se dice así? por que aún no están en el pitline) Te prometo que nos vemos y nos hablamos en unos días alma. Muchos besos.

**Paola Black**: Cuanto tiempo! Me alegra saber que ya te has puesto el día por que de verdad que ni recuerdo en que capi te habías quedado (esta memoria de pez) Gracias por el halago, la verdad que manejar tanto dato y esconder tanta pista dispersa es todo un problema a veces (yo muchas veces tengo que revisar mis notas y capítulos para no contradecirme o para saber en qué momento exacto iba cada cosa) Te aseguro que tu promedio en la lectura, con esta "Biblia" que tenemos sin acabar y con los estudios es todo un record y ciertamente un tiempo bastante aceptable; Mahe y yo siempre decimos que la gente que lee demasiado rápido suele perderse muchos detalles así que me parece estupendo que te tomes tu tiempo. Tu también pides el cuarto capi de HdM, bien hacerse se hará, eso lo prometo, lo que no se es "cuando" Debería haber estado hecho justo para antes del capítulo de los legislement aquí en HH pero llegó el día y me tuve que esforzar por hacer el recuerdo que Snape muestra a Guilmain (que es un adelanto de lo que veréis en ese capi y que ciertamente ya tendríais que haber visto) Pero en fin, como le digo a Herminione, ahora mismo mi empeño está en HH y quizás en cualquier momento con suerte me recupero de la inspiración y ese capi si es más probable que se haga en cualquier momento. Siento la espera pero no puedo hacer mucho más mientras mi musa siga perezosa. Sobre avisos antes de poner capítulos…. No tenemos lista de distribución pero sí que hay un sistema muy fácil de alerta que te puede ayudar; abre una cuenta en ffnet aunque no seas autora, eso te permite tener un sistema de alertas casi automático en tu mail cada vez que cualquiera de tus autores favoritos sube capítulo o nueva historia. Solo tienes que hacerte la cuenta y poner las historias como favoritas y dentro del servicio de alerta. De todos modos con HH no tienes problema, mientras no digamos lo contrario (que se pare por falta de historia escrita, o que se suba con más frecuencia si es que acabáramos de escribir- lo que no ocurrirá en aún bastante tiempo-) sabes que siempre tendrás un capi, con alguna excepción como la de hoy por mi examen, cada 20 días desde la última fecha de actualización. Pero vamos que te recomiendo que te hagas la cuenta en ffnet que es todo un lujo cuando sigues a varios autores. Ron y Hermione volverán pero es verdad que en HH desgraciadamente han pasado a ser personajes secundarios y es que tenemos demasiadas cosas que controlar. Mil perdones por hacer esto con el trío dorado pero… los veréis en el momento oportuno, no os preocupéis. Otra apuesta por Abbott aunque dudas entre Mahe…. Uhmmm yo quiero más que apuestas simplemente razonamientos a esa posibilidad, como dije…. ¿qué poder tiene ese chico? Ser heredero hay que comprobarlo y aún no se que ha hecho este chico para que de pronto le salgan tantos adeptos. En fin… Creo sinceramente que os manejamos tal como si nuestros capis fueran viento que mueve a una veleta a donde quiere. Y eso… me encanta por que realmente es lo que queremos provocar! En fin Paola, nos vemos, ahora que estás al día tendrás que sufrir la espera como los demás. Gracias por leer todo (si quieres leer algo más pásate por nuestros perfiles indivuales, así al menos tendrás temas diferentes pero de las mismas autoras y te aseguro que, en la mayoría de los casos, no te arrepentirás) Cuidate.

**Celina:** Tranqui que me parece que somos expertas en liar a los lectores. ¿Doy tu voto para Malacrift aunque estés liada? Lo que acabo de decir, me alegra ver que os hacemos dudar tanto, sinoi sería deprimente hartarse de trabajar para nada. A ver, aprieta motores en tu nuevo curro y no dejes escapar la oportunidad de que te contraten tras acabar este periodo. Como siempre las obligaciones muggles nos traen a todos de cabeza. Yo estoy deseando que pase el martes y el examen dichoso para poder dedicarme a la magia! Te envío un beso, físico desde la Córdoba sultana, ambientado desde la Francia más automovilística de Magny-Cours.

**AlbusR**: ains! Que pena que sea yo la que responde hoy a tu rr, de verdad me hubiera gustado ver como Sir Cadogan respondía al disclaimer de tu rr. Pero antes que nada debería de saludarte que yo aún no lo he hecho, así que bienvenido aunque hace ya tiempo que llegaste. Y luego…. ¿puedes creer que tuve que releer dos veces tus palabras por que a la primera impresión creí que tu eras Juanmi? (la cara de poema que puse...) Y es que por las palabras de tu alter ego, Sir Hubert, me confundí. Que bueno, nos hiciste reír tanto a Mahe como a mí y en unos días en que eso era difícil por una rachilla mala personal de agobios. Es todo un honor para estas dos damas que tan distinguido caballero se erija en defensor nuestro y que desnude su espada ante bellacos de los que nada conoce sin saber si con ello afronta mil peligros insospechados solo por atender a la nobles damas que le han robado la razón con sus palabras. Y bueno, aunque para ello use palabras de una de esas damas. Le aseguro que, por un momento, cierta joven dama se quedó con la boca abierta pensando que sus palabras le recordaban mucho algo y claro ese ;-) le dio finalmente la clave haciéndola sonreír aún más pues sé por seguro que fue todo un orgullo que Sir Hubert se expresara así haciendole con ello tan grato homenaje. Y ya está, es de verdad un honor saber que nuestra locura es tan contagiosa como para que os alcance incluso a vos. De verdad que a veces nos preguntamos si es que nuestros lectores se han escapado todos de San Mungo o somos nosotras quienes hacemos que se muestren así; pero, sea como sea, nos encanta, de verdad :D Eso sí, nunca nos quejamos por rr de este tipo, si es que nos encantan. Que buen símil que haces con la llegada de Mahe a Hogwarts pero sabes que nosotras encantada de que también consigamos que nuestras historias lleguen no solo a la gente más joven, sino también a los adultos. Tengo que reconocer que eso me hace sentir súper bien, por que sé por naturaleza, a mis 32 recién cumplidos, que somos nosotros los más exigentes y a los que hay sin duda hay que conquistar para poder decir que las cosas se hacen medianamente bien. Jajaja me dio por pensar después de leerte cuantas palabras de 3 letras admiten 2 faltas de ortografía y… la verdad, me sorprendí de encontrar tantas XD Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que pensar con mi examen en puertas… Pero que pequeño es el mundo que resulta que además de profesor lo eres justamente de la apreciada profesión (que por cierto estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que es vocación y desde los 4 años en que asistí sin saber a mi gatita parturienta- imagínate la cara de mi madre cuando subí con todo el babi del colegio lleno de sangre y relatándole sonriente con ojos brillante el nacimiento de cada gatito cuando la gata se tiraba un pedete- desde entonces me pirro por todo bicho viviente, hasta por los congéneres de Nagini) Pero volviendo a la veterinaria…. Espero que sea un profesor comprensivo con sus estudiantes y no como el que tengo que afrontar yo este martes que es de los que sino escribes las cosas al "pie de la letra" te quita incluso 0.7 sobre 1 por que una simple coma altera el significado de la frase a pesar de que le pongas un ejemplo real y correcto. En fin…. No comprendo a esos profesores que prefieren a los loros y papagayos repetidores que enseñar conceptos y que el alumno los asimile y sepa aplicarlos y describirlos aunque sea con sus propias palabras. Mejor dejo el tema o me voy a sulfurar! Eres la caña de verdad, "te están estudiando profundamente a ti" la verdad que me pareces de estudio y lo digo sin sonrojarme por que es un lujo tenerte con nosotras. Me apunto a tu frase, yo tengo un alter ego- Guilmain, evidentemente- aunque la verdad es que a veces se le altera el ego y entonces… es un poquito insoportable (no me deja opinar sobre mi querido Snape y eso sí que no se lo consiento) Tienes toda la razón, como he dicho antes los chicos ahora son adolescentes y eso empieza a notarse bastante. JAJAJA no se tal sea el cerebro de Mahe, pero yo tenía el mío por muy retorcido hasta que a veces ella me demuestra que puede llegar a ser mucho peor que yo. Haces bien en pensar así de nosotras por que como dije antes a veces conseguimos hacer pensar al lector tal y como nos da la gana en el momento preciso. Buena opción la tuya de no morder anzuelos, quizás debería aplicársela alguien más, aunque… ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando no se sabe cual es la carnaza real entre todas las que lanzamos? Eso le gustaría saber a más de uno :D Y para terminar noble caballero¿leerás DH en ingles? Me quedé con ganas de comentar las lealtades de Snape contigo y mientras vuelvo del fan trip igual ya nos hemos acabado el libro y todo está dicho ya, pero JK ha dicho que, a pesar de que se acabe la saga, aún nos dejará muchos temas que discutir, así que si lees en inglés te animo a compartas conmigo por mail. Nos vemos y cuida mucho esa sana locura que tanto nos gusta.

**Fëanor**: Por las barbas de Merlín y todos los antiguos!!!!" ¿Cómo lanzas un primer rr así!!!! Que conste que te libras por que en el segundo párrafo nos alabas pero¿sabes cuales fueron los primeros pensamientos al hablarnos de haberte mandado a leer toda una Biblia? Pues básicamente algo así como "¿tan pesado le ha resultado?" ¿Realmente te has leído la Biblia alguna vez? Por que yo lo he intentado como 5 veces en mi vida y me resulta tan pesada, en orden, como el propio Quijote. En fin, menos mal que te hemos gustado y atrapado lo suficiente para habernos alcanzado. Intentar leer HH sin conocer MA, UP y los colaterales es como embarcarse en la lectura del 7º libros de JK a media serie o solo habiendo visto las películas, si quieres saber qué ha ocurrido antes de la Orden te tienes que "tragar" como mínimo el Cáliz. Pero bueno después de esta aclaración provocada por el principio de tu rr, y lo que tendría que haber sido lo primero BIENVENIDO. ¿Solo te ha costado dos semanas? Wow! Muy bien aunque te has dejado los ojos pegados a la pantalla y lo de las gafas… hay que cuidarse la vista. Es todo un honor que alguien que no suele dejar rr lo haga, y tienes todo nuestro agradecimiento por ello sin duda alguna pues son muchos lectores como tú los que hacen subir los índices de lecturas y ni siquiera saludan una vez. Así que el hecho de que no solo saludes sino que comentes que te parece y para más inri nos animes a escribir historias propias … (yo tengo alguna de hace años, quizás algún día retome esta faceta si Mahe se anima a acompañarme en la idea que se me ocurrió pero… solo sería como hobbit y para eso casi mejor seguir escribiendo de HP. Pero quien sabe…. Lo primero es terminar HH y lo que aún me queda pendiente en mi profile) Tienes toda la razón a los Slytherin se les suele discriminar a no ser claro, que estés leyendo un fic puramente Slytherin. No se, la casa tiene mala fama, cierto que es la que más seguidores de Voldemort ha dado pero… Es que Hogwarts sin sus cuatro casas no sería nada, así que bueno, como ves, en nuestros fics los personajes slytherin son importante y no se discriminan (a no ser que ellos mismo provoquen esa situación XD) Uy¿qué no hayamos elegido a Mahe como heredera? Jajajaja pues aún nos queda Hufflepuff, ojo no vaya a resultar ella por que le sigo dando muchas papeletas, la verdad. ¿Por qué estás harto de relaciones Godric-Rowena'. ¿Tantos fics has leído sobre ellos? En fin, un heredero tampoco es un fundador así que aunque Mahe hubiera sido (o sea finalmente) heredera no se por donde tomar ese comentario; en nuestro fic hay una premisa que no cambia, es un Harry- Mahe (y son Gryf- Raven) y quien se atreva a separarlos que rompa esa unión de corazón ;-) Sobre Sirius… pues es que me traumó la manera en que se lo cargó JK por eso ya desde MA planteé sacarlo del velo (estoy releyendo OdF y no quiero llegar al ministerio solo por él, y eso que la Orden es mi libro menos preferido así que tengo ganas de acabarlo pero no de quedarme sin Siri) Sobre el espejo te diré que no se ha contado pero en UP, justo después de llegar a Hogwarts tras la Navidad, Sirius escribe a Harry contándole que se ha encontrado con los Evans y que ya sabe lo de su primo ¿te acuerdas de la carta? Pues bien, en ella le decía que Harry también había olvidado enseñarle algo y que lo cuidara bien por que estaba deseoso de verlo. Ahí tienes digamos la referencia en que después de esto Sirius seguro que no se olvida del espejo y eso daría pie a que Harry se lo enseñara, pero siento decir que no lo hemos contado (como JK nosotras también a veces dejamos cosas con ganas de saber más) me parecería demasiado redundante cuando ciertamente el espejo en sí solo era un extra en MA para sacar a Harry de su estado anímico por la perdida de Sirius, y bueno aunque lo volvimos a usar en UP no deja de ser un extra. Si quieres saber además de donde viene el hecho que usara ese espejo te recomiendo que leas el minific de Mahe "La última noche". Este es el verdadero origen del espejo y del por que lo quise usar (me quedé enamorada de ese mini desde el primer momento, tanto que le pedí a Mahe la idea) si lo lees verás que hay cosas que te suenan pero no son idea mía sino de ese mini de Mahe y soy yo quien es su momento las usé e incluí en MA. Además se que el mini te encantará, no dejes de leértelo. Vaya menos mal que te gusta ese OcC que le hemos hecho a Snape, ciertamente es difícil encontrar sentimientos en un personaje así, pero a ver de algún sitio tenía que venir la trama ¿no? (Y además tengo que reconocer que como lectora Snape es mi personaje favorito incluso por encima de Harry, esto… no pude evitar hacer un poquito de "trampa" y darme un gustazo ficticio :s – me estoy poniendo colorada, mejor dejo de pensar en camisas blancas bajo negro absoluto que se va a despertar Guilmain y…. ufff mejor la dejamos dormidita hasta después del examen) Dios me ha dado vergüenza al ver que has leído nuestra historia conectado en un caber ya tienes merito sí, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. Cuando conectes limítate a leer que ya sabemos que estás siguiéndonos. Aunque bueno si algún día te apetece volver a saludarnos sabes que no nos vamos a quejar. Cuídate mucho por si no volvemos a hablar y mil gracias de verdad. Nos vemos.

**Lluna:** Pues sabes? Después de lo que escribiste en el diario del foro tenía curiosidad por ver tu comentario pero ciertamente, mejor me hubiera quedado con las ganas! Ahora pienso que anoche tenía que haberme mordido la lengua. A ver chiquilla primero, supongo que como este coment venía del rr anterior, donde dice Virginia debería decir Mahe (aunque mira si el comentario es sobre mí te aseguro que no me sentiría tan… "molesta"- si molesta es la palabra- como ahora mismo me siento, por que yo ignoro comentarios así sobre mi persona) Ains… a ver si yo me explico bien: si dijiste en el foro que antes te expresaste "mal" casi mejor que no hubieras tratado de arreglarlo por que ahora suena mucho peor, lo que encima hace pensar que no es que antes te expresaras mal sino que realmente piensas así. De este modo si yo, que no soy la aludida directamente, se siente tan mal por lo leído imagínate como puede estar sintiéndose Mahe en este momento ( y no le he visto la cara que entonces ya te diría, ya). Y es que cuando conoces de tanto tiempo, aunque sea virtualmente, a una persona (que para colmo es la misma de la que estás hablando y sabes que mil veces hemos dicho que nuestros personajes somos nosotras mismas por que les hemos dado todo nuestro carácter y apariencia) entonces…. ¿Cómo haces disociación entre Mahe Guilmain y Mahe Ravenclaw en el foro si es LA MISMA!!!! De verdad, anoche me quedé que no podía creerme lo que leía y mucho más justo después de la conversación que habíamos mantenido las dos. Yo no tengo amigos de esos que me caen genial y luego los hartaría a tortas, como te dije ayer pienso que algunas personas no merecen la pena. En toda amistad hay algún momento de tensión pero si de alguno de mis conocidos pienso eso te aseguro algo; una de dos, o lo hincho a tortas hasta que reaccione (si es el caso, que precisamente en este no lo sería- es más casi me dan ganas de ver si reaccionas tú aunque sea con esta parrafada-) o simplemente le hago el vacío por que no merece mi 100x100 ni siquiera el 50x100. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo destructivo que resulta tu comentario a nivel personal? Creo que eso es lo que más me ha dolido. Como cada persona se tome las cosas es su forma de ser (tu sabes también mucho de esto) y vale que lo refleje en sus escritos pero cuando alguien como tú, o como Missi, puede- podría… ha pasado-que es mucho más que una simple lectora en ffnet dice este tipo de cosas… Sinceramente – ya sabes que no me callo ni una- yo pienso que has dado la impresión de tener una doble cara y más después de todo lo que charlamos ayer. Si Mahe fuera un personaje inventado vale, se admite, pero de verdad creía que conocías mejor a Mahe Ravenclaw para hablar así cuando casi todo lo que expresamos en lo escrito en HH es parte de nuestro bagaje personal, nuestro carácter, de nosotras mismas…. Es duro arriesgarte a ser un personaje nuevo en la historia, a desnudarte ante el lector como ella y yo lo hacemos, a poner no solo nuestro tiempo, sino nuestras vivencias y sentimientos expuestos ante todos por hacer mejor y más realista una historia… Es muy duro, pero es mucho más duro cuando un alma, que te conoce, se expresa así de ti pues todos tenemos virtudes y defectos y los aceptamos tal cual. Me siento muy dolida de verdad, y encima culpable por haber sido tan curiosa ante aquel comentario a Tom. Y quiero pensar que es la diferencia de edad y también, aunque te parezca raro, de culturas y vivencias lo que te hace pensar así. Por el norte y encima con casi 10 años de diferencia las cosas no deben de ser ni son como aquí; ciertamente hace diez años, y por suerte, nosotras hemos podido vivir las cosas mejor de lo que se vive hoy día o hace incluso 7-8 años en tu adolescencia, puesto que ahora se vive tan deprisa y con otros aires de, a veces creo que superioridad y autosuficiencia, (y hablo en general en la gente más joven que yo) que muchos de ellos se pierden gran parte de lo bueno de la vida y ni siquiera llega a saber lo que es enamorarse en condiciones más allá de una aventura. Así que bueno, partiendo de que no se siquiera si conoces ese concepto en su totalidad pues veo muy claro que no comprendas que el personaje en la historia se desmorone ante un hecho así (por referirme a ese tema en concreto). Pero de todos modos, sigo creyendo que, aun como critica a un escrito y personaje, hay muchas formas de decir las cosas pero si además esto implica hablar directamente de alguien a quien pensaba consideras amiga… pues mira me suena muy fuerte y no es solo por que se trate de Mahe, que conste, solo es que pienso que no tienes tan claro lo que hablábamos ayer pues aún conociendo todos los aspectos de una persona, como en este caso creo que los conoces por el foro, te dejas llevar para hablar así por una opción de derrumbe ante una situación. Quizás te consideras muy dura como dices, pero tu misma sabes que en el fondo no es así y dicen que son más débiles los fuertes que los que muestran sus sentimientos. (aunque está claro que a las personas sensibles se las acaba tratando así y eso…. A mí personalmente no me gusta) En fin una pena que no controlara mi curiosidad, que pensara que como dijiste querías explicar algo era verdad que te habías exresado mal o que tu concepto de 'pija' era diferente al que tenemos nosotras, pero que resulte que la explicación es peor, da lugar a que te responda con la confianza que se que te tengo y sobre todo también es una gran pena que unas palabras para mñí de alguien a quien aprecio, acaben dañando ahora mismo se que a tres, a Mahe, a ti por mi respuesta y a mí por tu supuesta explicación. Quizás como tú misma dices, eres demasiado dura hasta contigo misma pero una que tiene mil capas de dureza encima ya ha aprendido a ver que una cosa es usar esa dureza para defenderse de los ataques de las personas maliciosas que te rodean y otra muy diferente que no sepas aprecias que hay personas mucho más sensibles a las que igualmente la dureza de las demás le puede dañar cual diamante afilado. En fin, una pena que pienses así de verdad alma. Creo que aún sigo con la boca abierta, de otro lector cualquier me espero cualquier cosa, de las almas que nos conocéis…. Sinceramente que no y no sabes como escuece eso. Espero sinceramente que el día que conozcas a "Guilmain" en persona no te decepciones por que te aseguro que a mí comentarios así sobre mi forma de ser no me afectan más que la picadura de un mosquito pero otras personas no son capaces de asimilar tal bofetada. Y bueno perdona la parrafada pero es que creo que era inevitable, si me callo te aseguro que en el momento menos indicado hubiera podido estallar y diciendolo ahora no guardo rencor alguno pero si me callo la cosa pasa a mayores (me conozco) Sinceramente no trato de hacerte cambiar de idea respecto al personaje, solo de hacerte pensar en esa gran verdad de como eres capaz de acoplar las dos personas que realmente son una sola, por que si no aceptas eso… entonces si existe un problema pues otra premisa absoluta de esta trilogía es que Guilmain es Nigriv y VPB, así como Mahe Guilmain es Mahe Ravenclaw y Susy; y no se puede aceptar y apreciar a una sin valorar o que afecte a la otra, no al menos cuando esa opinión viene de alguien conocido y a quien se tiene en cuenta. De verdad, no puedo más que suspirar… Pero mejor dejo el tema. Sobre el capi y las malas… pues a ver si la buena es la mala resulta tópico, si el malo es malo del todo y tiene una aventura también es un tópico, si el bueno y la buena acaban juntos también es otro tópico entonces…. Si en esta vida todo está ya escrito¿Cómo lo hacemos para acabar la historia? Solemos sorprender pero realmente desde hace muchos siglos en la literatura todo son tópicos ya, así que por algún lado saldrá la historia aunque tratemos de eludir tópicos. Oye¿tu sabes quien es el heredero Hufflepuff? Pues ya lo puedes estar soltando que Guilmain entre otros anda desesperada por encontrarlo y tu pidiendo que lo "cuidemos" como si dieras por hecho quien es cuando lo que queremos es encontrarlo precisamente para eso. En fin, mi niña, espero que no te mosquee mi sinceridad pero en cierto modo me siento responsable por mi curiosidad y eso también me hace sentir fatal. Se que te veré virtualmente mucho antes de que leas el próximo capi y también en persona casi al mismo tiempo en que se vaya a cargar aquí en ffnet por que no leerás a tiempo por que estaremos en Edimburgo (si fuera mío te lo habría llevado para que lo leyeras en papel) pero bueno ya leerás a la vuelta cuando hayas devorado ese DH y hayas descansado. Nos vemos y nunca mejor dicho, que ganas de que llegue el momento.

UFF, más de 12 folios de rr y demás y ahora un capi nada corto. Hoy os vais a hinchar de leer. Bueno como dije me voy de fan trip al lanzamiento de DH así que para el próximo capi no estaré aquí, ojo al disclaimer de hoy por favor!!!! Y ahora sin más os dejo con un nuevo capítulo: ** 8 días, 23 horas; 18 días, 23 horas; 0 días...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 75: "Entre tres"**

(Por Nigriv)

La luna llena iluminaba el bosque donde tantas lunas había pasado juntos a sus amigos, inmersos en aventuras impuestas cada mes, expuestos a peligros tan solo por acompañarlo en ese mal trance. Realizar una guardia nocturna en una noche como esta le llenaba mente y alma de infinidad de recuerdos pasados, algunos gratos, otros amargos cual hiel. La wolfbarne de Mahe había superado la gran prueba de la Luna de Sangre y por supuesto, con el paso de los meses, los profesores habían descubierto el secreto de su no transformación,- aunque por ahora aún se mantenía oculto a la opinión pública más allá de Hogwarts- por eso desde que todos sabían ya de su controlada lincantropía no había razón alguna para no vigilar también en estas noches pues, al fin y al cabo, eran una más.

El sonido de unos pasos casi inaudibles le hizo apartar la mirada de la ventana donde la visión del luminoso astro le había hecho evocar una luna en particular, una luna irreal pasada en Hogwarts gracias al control que Sirius adquirió dentro del velo, la luna en la pudo acercarse a Lily. Salir de un recuerdo tan grato le molestó, pero ni mucho menos más que aquella presencia indeseada.

-¿Dando… un paseo a la tibia luz de la luna?- Si años atrás aquellas mismas palabras le habían mostrado desprecio, hoy sonaban cargadas de un odio feroz.

-Cumpliendo mi guardia.- Se limitó a decir encaminando sus pasos en la misma dirección por la que había llegado él para así dejarlo atrás.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó con ironía cuando lo sobrepasó- Un lobo vigilando corderitos.

Lupin cerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas al comentario hiriente de Snape. Sabía que quería provocarlo pero ya estaba cansado de aguantar, día tras día, sus sarcasmos y esta vez no se contuvo; se giró a enfrentarlo observando en su cara una sonrisa victoriosa, la sonrisa de aquel que sabe haber logrado su propósito.

-Ninguno de nuestros chicos es un cordero profesor y, tampoco veo ningún lobo por aquí.- Dijo risueño mientras miraba hacia los lados.- ¿O acaso usted lo quiere ver?.- Que no acostumbra a ser irónico no quería decir que no supiera serlo y eso se notó en el tono usado por Remus.

-Lo vería- afirmó dando un paso hacia él- si no fuera por el don de una Snape.- Terminó orgulloso.

-¡Ja!. ¿Una Snape? Gracias a Merlín ella tiene poco de eso.- Replicó rápidamente observando como las facciones del hombre se contraían a su ofensa.- Y el don del que tanto se vanagloria pronto se transmitirá a los Potter- La boca se le llenó al decirlo pensando en James y sabiendo como sabía cuanto odio atesoraba aquel hombre hacia el que debía la vida por causa del lobo.

-¡NUNCA!- Exclamó visiblemente enojado.

-¿Nunca?- Repitió Lupin tranquilamente, girando apenas en torno a él.- Ahora sí que creo que está usted ciego, profesor Snape.- Severus apretó las mandíbulas intentando controlar los pensamientos desbocados que habían asaltado su mente al hacerle ver algo que él mismo había ignorado, afortunadamente, hasta ese momento. La ira hacía el hombre comenzando a descontrolarse.- Pero supongo que… es una suerte, para usted claro, que no recayera en … los Lupin.- Terminó victorioso, sabiendo la gran puñalada que sus palabras le asestaban.

-La luna aún te trastorna.- Replicó esta vez sonriendo maliciosamente al tiempo que recobraba su compostura característica.

-No tanto como a ti, Severus. Si Virginia no hubiera tenido que huir de vosotros….- Claramente se Lupin se estaba refiriendo a su pasado mortifago lo que le hizo sulfurar aún más sin poderlo evitar.- …. No solo hubiera sido padrino, Mahe ahora tendría mi apellido.

-Pero aún así ¡te rechazó!- Espetó airado.- Y también lo hará ahora.- Remus esperó, tenía la impresión de que Snape no lo había soltado todo.- ¿Te lo ha contado¿te ha dicho que nos besamos?

-Sí- Respondió tratando de sonar convencido, pero Snape sonrió al no tener que recurrir a ninguna de sus artes para saber que no era verdad.- Pero la debilidad es humana- se aprestó a continuar- y yo se perdonar. Mucho más,- añadió sin dejarle reaccionar- cuando en este caso te gano por partida doble; Mahe está de mi lado.

No debería de meter a su ahijada en esta lid, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que pensara que sus palabras lo amilanaban más allá del dolor de la ignorancia que le producía el hecho de que Virginia debería de haberle comentado tal asunto.

-Un padrino nunca superará a un padre.- Le respondió despectivamente a pesar de saber que el león le estaba ganando terreno, pagándole con su misma moneda.

-Algo que tu, Snape, sabes bien ¿verdad?- Severus enarcó las cejas como único gesto de incomprensión. Lupin se erguía orgulloso ante él, aparentemente sereno, mientras su propia desesperación hacía mella en él.- ¿Cómo sienta perder al ahijado de manos de la hija?- Preguntó inesperadamente. Snape, durante una sola milésima de segundo, apretó los ojos desesperado y su voz sonó como un murmullo ronco y doloroso.

-Eso es algo que tú nunca sabrás.- Lupin sonrío de nuevo antes de contraatacar.

-Seguro, por que mi ahijada nunca ataría a mi hijo… a su hermano.

La respiración se le cortó a sus palabras y más rápido de lo que una estrella fugaz cruza el firmamento, miles de pensamientos asaltaron su mente arrancando de cuajo parte de su corazón. _"¿Está insinuando que…?. ¡NO! No puede ser posible… Ella no me ocultaría al así ahora" "¿No?"- _se replicó a sí mismo mentalmente_- "Te ocultó a Mahe casi 19 años…" _Snape sacudió sus pensamientos y trató de demostrar en su voz una seguridad que no tenía, mucho menos cuando los celos lo tenían totalmente invadido y debía poner todo su esfuerzo en no lanzarse contra Lupin.

-Sueños del licantropo que siempre serás- Le espetó claramente enojado, algo que solo logró enorgullecerlo al comprobar la sulfuración del impasible profesor de pociones.

-De hombre, desde una noche de agosto y bajo luna llena- Le corrigió sonriente, sabiéndose victorioso de un enfrentamiento propiciado por el otro que ahora abría los ojos desmesuradamente.- Y los más dulces cuando ella despierta entre tus brazos. Eso supera con creces un solo beso¿verdad?- Snape tomó aire intentando retener las ganas de asestarle un golpe tan doloroso como sus palabras y que de paso le borraran aquella sonrisa triunfante de la cara. Más Remus aprovechó ese momento para seguir provocándole.- Pero claro, tú no puedes saberlo, ella descubrió la marca antes del amanecer.

Eso fue demasiado… La ira provocada por que él conociera ese íntimo detalle irrumpió tan fuertemente en su ser que antes de darse cuenta su mano ya aferraba su varita, que rauda, se alzó hacia él mientras clavaba su mirada amenazante en el dorado brillante de los ojos del otro hombre.

-Rictusempra- Lo atacó ya sin poder contenerse. Lupin reaccionó tan veloz como si hubiera esperado su ataque desde hacía rato.

-Mocomurcielago.- Gritó también él haciéndose a un lado.

Pero antes de que ambos rayos impactaran una fuerte voz al fondo del pasillo, unida a un estremeciendo de la energía que los rodeaba, evitó inesperadamente ambos hechizos.

-Finite incantatem.

Los dos hombres mantuvieron alzadas sus varitas, la vista clavada en el otro, expectantes ante un hechizo vislumbrado en las chipas incontroladas de la varita del contrincante, mientras unos pasos resonaban contundentes en el silencio, avanzando veloces por el pasillo prestos a alcanzarlos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó con voz enojada al ver sus varitas aún alzadas.

-¡NADA!- Respondieron al unísono sin desviarse ni un solo instante las miradas.

-Bajad las varitas.- les ordenó, más ellos hicieron caso omiso de su advertencia y, ante su actitud, su propia varita salió del bolsillo apuntando hacia ellos- He dicho…- repitió esta vez más enojado- … que bajéis vuestras varitas.

-No te metas en esto Potter.- Le advirtió Snape, su voz fría e hiriente.

-Déjanos Harry- Pidió contundentemente Lupin. Por un momento el chico miró a ambos entre desconcertado y enfadado.

-¡Ni Potter, ni Harry!- Replicó exaltado.- Ahora mismo soy el subdirector- les aclaró- Bajad las varitas de una vez u os desarmo.

Lentamente, aunque reticentes, ambas varitas descendieron pero ninguna de ellas volvió al bolsillo de su dueño los cuales ahora tenían las miradas clavadas en él, la rabia contenida a su intromisión; algo de esperar en Snape pero no en Lupin.

-Esto no incumbe a la escuela Harry- Le aclaró Remus.

-Deja que los hombres traten sus temas.- Le espetó asqueado Snape. La comprensión asaltó a Harry que enarcó las cejas al tiempo que el también bajaba su arma más, sin dejarles reaccionar, les habló.

-Todo atañe a la escuela si dos de sus profesores pelean como críos celosos lo que no saben obtener como hombres civilizados.- Les atacó verbalmente a los dos.

Pero si alguna reacción iban a tener esta se vió cortada por una fuerte inspiración que hizo que Remus, hasta ahora pendiente de Snape, alzara la vista más allá del Slytherin. "Mahe", musitó al descubrir la presencia de su ahijada. Severus giró ligeramente la cabeza sobre su hombro para descubrir a su hija en la distancia quien, de no ser por el contraste de la escasa luz, hubiera presenciado la mayor expresión de desconcierto y pavor nunca vista en la cara del profesor de pociones.

-Los dos regresaréis a vuestras dependencias- Les anunció Harry- Vuestra guardia acaba aquí por hoy.- Remus y Lupin retuvieron el aire y, como si se unieran contra él, se mantuvieron firmes en su lugar.- ¿Qué no me oís?- Les gritó enojado.- ¡Marcharos!- Ante su actitud autoritaria Remus guardó su varita y lanzando una última mirada victoriosa a Snape comenzó a caminar.-¡Lupin!- Le llamó Harry haciéndole parar.- Virginia sabrá de esto- Sentenció, sabiendo bien lo sus palabras provocarían en los dos hombres.

Remus cerró los ojos un instante, la respiración impedida al escuchar tal advertencia y, sin decir palabra, volvió a avanzar hacia las escaleras próximas a donde Mahe esperaba asida nerviosa a la barandilla. Cuando llegó hasta ella se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Mocomurcielago?- Preguntó Mahe en un susurro casi inaudible, la voz retenida por la tensión. La leve sonrisa de su padrino la desconcertó tanto como su respuesta.

-Hubiera estado gracioso verlo cubierto de sus propias babas.

Lupin le puso la mano en el hombro apretándoselo calidamente como único gesto de despedida y sin más descendió las escaleras con gesto sombrío. La imagen de Snape recubierto de moco la hizo sonreír inevitablemente más la tensión que flotaba en el aire, unida a la desazón que le trasmitía Harry, la hizo reaccionar rápidamente y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, avanzó hacia ellos que permanecía estáticos dedicándose miradas desafiantes.

-No te atreverás, Potter- Le decía su padre justo cuando ella se colocó tras él en silencio. Snape ni se atrevió a cruzar su mirada.

-Cuidado Severus- dijo Harry acercándosele- ya no soy ningún alumno y, por si lo olvidas, ahora estoy sobre ti.- El odio irradió las facciones de Snape haciendo que Mahe retuviera el aliento temerosa de la reacción de su padre a este otro enfrentamiento.- No molestaré a Dumbledore con tonterías, pero sé como ponerles fin.

Severus le mantuvo aún su mirada unos instantes, los ojos entrecerrados en escasas rendijas y, sin previo aviso, giró sobre sí mismo, su capa ondeando tras él, presto a seguir el mismo camino que tomara Lupin.

-Snape- Sonó su voz contundente- las mazmorras están al otro lado.- Aclaró Harry innecesariamente. Severus detuvo sus impetuosos pasos y, sin girarse, le replicó con desprecio.

-No será un Potter quien me ordene qué hacer.- Harry no se amilanó.

-Ponme a prueba.- Se limitó a provocarle.

Sintiendo la ira brotar de su padre incontrolada, Mahe tomó la mano de Harry estrechándola temerosa y solo a ese gesto pareció reaccionar el hombre. Envuelto en rabia y frustración Snape volvió a girar y pasó rápidamente junto a ella murmurando una amenaza que no dejaba claro hacia quien iba dirigida, si a Lupin o hacia Harry. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que lo vieron desaparecer al otro lado del corredor y entonces, un suspiro compartido abandonó sus labios.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó ante ella, sabiendo que hubiera sido mejor que no presenciara aquella situación. Mahe suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras estrechaba más su mano para tratar de controlar su angustia.

-Esto tenía que pasar algún día. Haz lo que debas.- Le animó aun consciente de la reacción de su madre cuando supiera de este enfrentamiento.

-Vamonos- Dijo poniéndole el brazo sobre el hombro- El pasillo está más frío de lo que mañana estará el comedor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guilmain se sentí defrauda y mucho, con ambos, pero nada comparado a la rabia que la asaltaba puesto que Harry solo le había contado el motivo de la disputa, pues nada sabía del como o por qué empezó. Contra costumbre llegó la última al desayuno, quería asegurarse de que los dos estuvieran allí. Cerró la puerta de profesores tras de sí y le clavó la mirada en la espalda concentrando al máximo su poder para hacerle llegar su mensaje. Lo antiguo asaltó tan potentemente a Snape que no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente a pesar de que su cara permaneció tan impasible como siempre, la mirada al frente.

-¿Pasa algo Severus?- Preguntó Florence alargándole la mano hasta su brazo.

-Nada- Respondió secamente, observando de reojo como ella miraba directamente al otro lado de la mesa, confirmándole, sin que lo necesitara, la presencia de Virginia.

-Que pena que aspires a tan poco- Le escuchó decir antes de que se lanzara a hablarle animadamente de lo bien que se comportaban los chicos en sus clases especiales, a lo que él ni siquiera demostró poner atención.

A pesar de la rabia, cuando tomó asiento, no necesitó sentir la mano de su hija sobre su pierna para ser consciente de todo lo que ella trataba de transmitirle; sin duda Mahe había captado el mensaje enviado a través de lo antiguo y esa era su forma de confirmárselo.

-Me has defraudado Lupin- Reprendió por saludo al hombre sentado a su izquierda, más enfurecida aún que al usar su poder.- No esperaba algo así de ti.- Remus hizo ademán de decir algo, más sus sensaciones lo delataron y, al conocimiento de ellas, Virginia lo cortó.- No hay excusa posible.- Le amonestó.- ¡Rebajarte a su nivel es lo peor que podía hacer! Los dos tenéis las cosas muy claras hace tiempo, espero que nada así vuelva a acontecer o no será solo un lugar lo que veréis explotar ambos.

Apenas comenzaba el día y Guilmain ya sabía que no le resultaría nada agradable soportar agobio, pensamientos y presión hasta llegada la noche. Y, para colmo, hoy tenía guardia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Guilmain estaba psíquicamente agotada con los acontecimientos de los últimos días y, aún así, sabía que había otros asuntos más prioritarios que atender, pero no por ello dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza respecto a todo lo demás.

Desde que descubrieran la descendencia de Mark y comenzaran sus clases especiales había un tema a enseñar que había ido postergando, dejándolo siempre de lado por su dificultad. Sin embargo, la reciente aparición de Nora como heredera de Ravenclaw agravaba la situación al punto de hacer indispensable el planteamiento de que las practicas al respecto debían de comenzar cuanto antes pues, a pesar del poder, de la herencia e incluso de la magia antigua, la edad en ambos casos seguía siendo muy limitante; en Mark por su nerviosismo e inconstancia, a pesar de que afrontaba todo con el ímpetu de un nuevo y excitante reto, y en Nora…. En apenas unos días, cumpliría los trece, la diferencia entre ellos era de poco más de un año y eso se notaba, aunque la chiquilla suplía muy bien las carencias de su edad con la notoriedad de su inteligencia y el control de la magia antigua, igualando así, e incluso a veces superando, al Slytherin en algunas materias.

Las campanadas que anunciaban el final de su clase la pillaron desprevenida, nunca apuraba tanto el tiempo, así que disculpándose por ello con los alumnos los mandó recoger sus cosas y les dejó marchar a la cena.

-Señorita Weasley,- llamó a Ginny antes de que saliera- ¿tiene un minuto?

La joven asintió y esperó que el resto de sus compañeros dejaran el aula. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar qué quería guilmain se le adelantó y comenzó a hablarle de forma más cercana.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor Ginny, bueno a ti y a Derek, si no os importa.- La joven alzó las cejas, sorprendida primero y luego preocupada. Durante un momento la miró fijamente al preguntar.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no- Se apresuró a tranquilizarla sintiendo que la había inquietado al asaltarla así.- Solo es que me gustaría contar con… vuestra experiencia,- añadió pensando las palabras a emplear- en una de mis clases especiales.

-Ah, vale- Respondió aliviada- ¿Y cuando sería?

-Uhmm… Tras la cena, sino tendríamos demasiados horarios que cuadrar.

-Derek y yo tenemos horas libres, privilegios de séptimo le llamaban mis hermanos, aunque es verdad que Derek suele estar muy ocupado con el profesor Snape.

-¡Diablos!- Exclamó Virginia sin poder evitarlo, pero ni siquiera se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Ginny sonriera tan espontáneamente como la profesora había reaccionado.-Bueno, se que os aviso sin tiempo pero esto es importante, así que si podéis nos haríais un gran favor. Al menos hoy y mañana estaremos reunidos tras la cena, si pudierais acudir sería estupendo, sino…. Ya veremos como podemos ponernos de acuerdo.

-Hablaré con Derek ahora mismo en el Comedor.

-Gracias Ginny, eres un encanto.

-No importa- Respondió haciendo ya ademán de marcharse pero entonces se giró y preguntó.- ¿En qué aula es la clase?- Esta vez fue Guilmain quien sonrió sabiendo que su respuesta la sorprendería.

-En la Sala de los Menesteres, "Clase especial con Guilmain" para entrar- Sentenció

-Pero…- Intentó replicar la chica más Virginia no la dejó hablar.

-Os lo contaré allí.- Añadió.

Y esta vez fue ella quien pasó con paso presto por delante de una sorprendida Weasley

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Desde que entraran Guilmain apenas les había dicho que se sentaran y esperaran para luego dedicarse a pasearse nerviosa de un lado a otro de la sala que esta vez estaba totalmente desprovista de todo mobiliario, así que, pasados unos minutos, Mark rompió el silencio aburrido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Virginia?

-Aún no lo sé- Respondió suspirando. Mark y Nora se miraron extrañados.- Estoy…. Esperando.

-¿El qué?- Insistió el chico curioso.

Guilmain cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la contrariedad que las ansias del chiquillo le provocaban sacándola de sus rápidos pensamientos y, una vez controlada, decidió que al fin y al cabo era mejor comenzar a prepararles.

-Bien, debido a vuestra juventud es imprescindible que comencemos a practicar ya la aparición.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Mark repentinamente excitado, pero la dura mirada de Guilmain le hizo callar de inmediato.

-Sin duda es algo que vais a necesitar pero el problema es que ambos sois demasiado pequeños.

-Pequeños sí, pero concentrados- Comentó Mark divertido.- ¿O se olvida de quienes somos?- anotó orgulloso.

-¡No me olvido de nada, Evans!- Le amonestó duramente y, al oírle usar su apellido Mark se amilanó al igual que si le hubiera reprendido en clase.- Pero aunque descendiente de Slytherin sigues teniendo catorce años y, a veces, no eres más que un mocoso demasiado orgulloso.

Mark abrió ojos y boca sorprendido de que le hablara sí e iba a replicar algo cuando Nora, con un leve codazo, le indicó en un gesto callado que no dijera nada pues Virginia se veía demasiado nerviosa y ya sabían que, en momentos así, era mejor abstenerse de cualquier tipo de broma.

-Aparecerse es algo difícil que algunos magos adultos nunca llegan a controlar- Prosiguió hablándoles y volviendo a pasear intranquila.- Una experiencia al principio muy desagradable que sin embargo se torna placentera una vez se controla totalmente. Muchos magos se dan por vencidos antes de hacerlo y no conlleva mayor problema que tener que usar cualquier otra vía de desplazamiento. La cuestión, importante en este caso, - enfatizó al observar de reojo que Mark se mostraba aburrido en su asiento- se plantea cuando hay un enfrentamiento bélico; si un mago que no sabe aparecerse se enfrenta a otro que sí lo hace, estará en clara desventaja y su probabilidad de morir será extremadamente elevada. ¿Comprendéis ahora por qué estoy tan nerviosa?- Mark se limitó a asentir en silencio debido a su última advertencia.- Además, no puedo enseñaros a los dos a a la vez, por esto estamos espe….

Antes de que terminara de hablar la puerta de la sala se abrió y Derek y Ginny entraron cual rayo cerrando tras de sí. Durante unos segundos los cinco quedaron en silencio, los cuatro chicos mirándose sorprendidos entre sí, esperando que guilmain dijera algo a las presencias más inesperadas que ambas parejas de jóvenes podían haber imaginado.

-Que alegría veros chicos, comenzaba a pensar que no podríais venir.- Derek y Ginny se limitaron a asentir dedicándose entre ellos una mirada desconcertada.- Pasad y sentaros.- Los invitó.

Cuando lo hacían saludaron animadamente a Mark y Nora.

-Bien- se impuso a sí misma Guilmain- antes de comenzar…- Durante un instante miró fijamente a los recién llegados- Ni siquiera os he evaluado para confirmar que sabéis de esto,- Virginia hablaba rápidamente, casi sin pararse a respirar- simplemente he dado por hecho que siendo quienes sois, y con la relación que mantenéis con los implicados, alguno de ellos se habrá ido de la lengua.

Mark se encogió instintivamente en el asiento sobre sí mismo, hecho que no pasó desapercibido a Guilmain aunque rápidamente pensó que sería mejor quitar hierro al asunto o se sulfuraría.

-Incluso dudo que no haya sido el propio Harry quien os lo haya dicho.

Derek y Ginny aún no abrían la boca; sabían bien de qué les hablaba Virginia pero, ambos venían pensando que la iban a ayudar en una clase y encontrar que dicha clase era con Mark y Nora los había desconcertado sumamente, así que no se atrevían a decir nada.

-Se que los secretos en Hogwarts se cuentan a voces pero no este, así que si no sabéis de qué os hablo…. Mejor que lo digáis de inmediato.

Silencio. Aunque daba igual lo que los mayores hicieran o como se controlaran al respecto, las sensaciones de Mark hablaban por los tres. Derek miró a Ginny y la animó a que fuera ella quien hablara. La chica tomó aire antes de responder.

-Seguramente no sabemos ni la mitad, pero sí, nos han contado el secreto. Y también sabemos que aún no ha aparecido Hufflepuff.

-Buen modo de resumir hasta donde sabéis.- Afirmó Guilmain y entonces, sin previo aviso, se giró hasta permanecer de pié frente a Derek.- Una pregunta.- Dijo mirándole seriamente.- ¿Se lo has contado a tu madre?- Derek se apresuró a negar con la cabeza mientras le respondía contundentemente manteniéndole la mirada.

-¡Nooo!

-Mejor, no creo que sea conveniente que Amy sepa al respecto más allá de lo que sabe cualquier otro profesor. De hecho… no creo que sea conveniente que te lo hayan revelado a ti.- Sentenció, al parecer irritada.

-Acaso… ¿no confía en nosotros profesora?- Preguntó el joven, más entristecido que molesto. Guilmain sonrió tímidamente suavizando sus palabras y su mirada al responderle.

-Fui yo misma quien hace dos años te pidió que cuidaras de Mark¿recuerdas? Y sé que desde entonces no has dejado de hacerlo pero…. Es tu padre, y el peligro que nos supondría que se enterarse de la existencia de otro heredero de Slytherin, lo que me preocupa. Aunque no se lo revelases voluntariamente podría llegar a forzarte¿entiendes?

-Sí- Respondió compungido a sus palabras.

-Pues ahora, comencemos.- Concluyó el tema Virginia volviendo a centrase delante de ellos.- Mark y Nora deben aprender a aparecerse y es por eso que os he pedido ayuda.

-¿Y nosotros vamos a ayudarles?- Inquirió Ginny sorprendida.- ¿A ellos?- Recalcó incrédula, mirándolos de reojo como si lo creyera imposible. _"Otra igual",_ murmuró Guilmain antes de responderle.

-Pues sí, Ginny, vosotros. Y me sorprende tu reacción cuando hace años que ya ayudas a Harry.- La chica alzó las cejas al escucharla y se sonrojó ligeramente.- Ser heredero de un fundador no implica saberlo todo, ni que no vayas a necesitar la ayuda de tus amigos. Por esto os he llamado;- continuó sin dejarles hablar- a ti te enseñé yo misma y bien sabes lo que te costó.

-Hermione y Harry tuvieron que arrastrarme tras ellos durante una semana.- Reconoció apabullada.

-Y tú Derek, no solo llegaste al cementerio el día de la batalla, sino que evitaste el ataque a Ginny en una desaparición conjunta, así que sé que ambos estáis capacitados para este ejercicio, pues seréis vosotros los que arrastraréis a Mark hasta que consiga controlar su concentración.

-¿A mí?- Inquirió el aludido que ya hacía rato se moría por volver a hablar.

-Sí Mark, yo estaré con Nora. Ella es más pequeña y no quiero tener problemas inesperados. Lo más probable es que os disgreguéis y no me gustaría que ocurriese. Aún así, todos tenemos un permiso especial del señor Ministro para esto. Sí Ginny, no me pongas esa cara.- añadió advirtiendo la sorpresa en la joven- Por primera vez en muchos años Dumbledore confía en el Ministro, aunque no dudo que se debe a que es tú padre y a que él mismo lo recomendó. Así que si os disgregáis y yo no puedo solucionarlo, te aseguro que no recibirás ninguna advertencia oficial, ni una regañina paterna extra.

-Eso es un alivio, no quiero recibir un howler de mi madre- Reconoció aliviada. Guilmain le sonrió asintiendo y continuó explicándoles impulsada por su nerviosismo.

-Mark, Nora, atended. Para aparecerse lo más importante es la concentración; da igual cuanto poder poseáis, que dominéis o no la magia antigua…. Si no conseguís concentraros profundamente en cada parte de vuestro cuerpo dejaréis algo atrás al reaparecer y… terminaréis departidos. Así que espero de vosotros la mayor atención en estas clases o… Acabarás castigado Mark- Terminó con una advertencia con voz profunda.

-¿ Y por qué yo? – Preguntó airado

-Por que sé que, como todo, no te lo tomarás en serio.

Mark abrió la boca para replicar pero ante la severa mirada de Virginia finalmente optó por guardar silencio y cerró los labios apretándolos al perfilar en ellos una mueca de desagrado. Aparentemente conforme a la actitud del chico Guilmain continuó su explicación.

-Ambos habéis experimentado ya, al menos una vez, la desaparición conjunta, por ello no tengo que describiros la sensación opresiva que produce al principio. Hoy trabajaremos como os expliqué antes pero vosotros tendréis que poner de vuestra parte para que, mientras os arrastramos en la desaparición, intentéis ser un compañero de viaje y no solo una carga.- Los chicos la escuchaban en silencio.- Para ello solo tenéis que concentraros en vosotros mismo, en cada parte del cuerpo, tratando de visualizarla o sentirla, que sería lo ideal, hasta el milímetro. Como solo nos desplazaremos dentro de esta habitación espero que, al menos tú Mark, lo consigas hoy.- Evans se irguió recto sobre la silla mirando de reojillo a Nora que aún atendía a Guilmain.- Ahora, cerrad los ojos, relajaros y dedicad unos momentos a concentraros antes de que comencemos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Otra noche de guardia y, a pesar de que la temperatura ya era más benévola, últimamente no le apetecía nunca realizar esta función. Sin embargo esta noche, por la compañía, sabía que podría hacer algo y eso cambió su ánimo sin duda; la soledad de los pasillos de Hogwarts sería un lugar propicio para encontrarla y hablarle y, con esa intención, marchó a hacer su ronda. Apenas llevaba unos minutos cuando la encontró.

-Profesora- La llamó al verla cruzar un corredor, aún distante, donde se paró y esperó su llegada.

-Buenas noches.- Le escuchó corresponder al saludo de uno de los prefectos que en ese momento giraba también por la encrucijada de pasillos. Con cierta molestia a la momentánea interrupción su única respuesta fue inclinar la cabeza hacia el chico cuando al sobrepasarlo obtuvo otro saludo.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted- Le pidió formalmente, haciéndole alzar una ceja sorprendida- Pero las paredes en Hogwarts tienen oídos.

-¿Paseamos?- Le ofreció ella, a lo que asintió comenzando a caminar.- ¿Y bien?- Inquirió a su silencio, recibiendo un carraspeo de garganta como primera respuesta que le hizo pensar que no era ninguna minucia la charla propuesta.

-¿Has tenido noticias de él?- Preguntó directamente.

-Aún no- Respondió en voz baja.

-Sabes que las tendrás- Advirtió innecesariamente.

-Sí.- Confirmó.

-¿Y ya has tomado una decisión?- El silencio fue su respuesta y no se percató de que se había parado hasta que, esperando saber, se giró y la vio clavada al suelo, la mirada vuelta hacia así acusadora y los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?- No pudo evitar sonreírse ante su pertinente duda.

-Eso venía a confirmarte.- Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida y esperó, el pulso acelerándose sin control.- Aunque no lo parezca, hace tiempo ya que apoyo tu causa. Mis pequeñas 'argucias' darán fruto a su debido tiempo. Te lo aseguro.- Añadió al observar la desconfianza en la cara de su acompañante, quien resopló formando una mueca en su cara debido a la incredulidad.- ¿Por qué me pones esa cara?- Preguntó casi con sorna.

-No me fío de ti.- Replicó serena pero con una mirada tan profunda que le hizo sonreír ligeramente.

-Y haces bien, yo tampoco me fiaría.- sus palabras, tan francas, provocaron que sonriera abiertamente.- Cuando sepas de él,- le musitó acercándosele y colocándole calidamente la mano sobre el antebrazo- avísame.

-No se si será prudente.- Replicó amilanada, sintiendo como la mano posada en su brazo se apretaba autoritaria mientras le respondía.

-Necesito saberlo todo o no podré ayudarte totalmente.

En ese momento otros pasos resonaron ligeros en el corredor contiguo y en apariencia iban directos hacia el lugar donde se encontraban; aunque redujeran el paso sin duda se encontrarían al girar, al igual que no podrían ocultar su presencia aunque retornasen sobre sus propios pasos por el largo corredor.

-Quizás no quiera tu ayuda en esto- Comentó en voz más baja, sabiendo que no se atrevería a replicarle en esa situación.

Y no pudo hacerlo pues nada más girar tuvieron que afrontar a quien parecía deambular por el castillo sin que esa noche le correspondiera hacer guardia. La frialdad de tres miradas se cruzaron en la penumbra del pasillo, apenas iluminado por escasas antorchas y, por un instante, ni quisiera el viento pareció moverse.

-Buenas noches, profesoras.- Auguró con frialdad Guilmain a las otras dos mujeres y, sin mediar más palabras, con el gesto airado, se giró y encaminó sus pasos hacia el hall para llegar a su Casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mark y Nora estaban trabajando en muchos aspectos además de en la aparición, y tenía que reconocer que lo hacían bien y con empeño, lo que sabía debía resultarles duro pues, seguir el ritmo de Hogwarts y tener tantas clases especiales podía agot5ar a cualquiera. Pero ambos habían asumido son ilusión su destino y quizás el poder y la descendencia si que fueran determinantes en este caso. Pero sin duda, lo que más había influido en su ánimo, o al menos así lo creía guilmain, era su relación con Harry y sus ganas de ayudarlo más allá de cualquier otra. Que Mark y Nora resultaran ser dos de los herederos había sido una gran suerte.

Noche tras noche ambos habían practicado la aparición y, en principio, estaba resultando más fácil de lo que Virginia creyó que sería pues incluso Nora, tan limitada por su corta edad, había avanzado más rápido de lo que Ginny lo hizo en su día siendo tres años mayor. Pero hasta ahora solo habían aprendido la determinación y la dirección: respecto a lo primero había sido fácil pues ambos parecían ansiosos por aprender a aparecerse, no mostraban miedo alguno a hacerlo y sabían que aprender algo así a su edad era todo un privilegio; respecto a la dirección… El espacio era tan reducido que era imposible poder evaluar su avance definitivamente, algo que en el fondo aún no la preocupaba por que esto solo podría comprobarlo totalmente cuando ya supiera aparecerse solos e hicieran una prueba real fuera de Hogwarts.

Lo había estado pensando y quizás el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo tal prueba fuera La Madriguera. Podían ir un domingo y practicar a sus anchas e incluso invitar a Hermione ese día, lo que resultaría de gran ayuda si algo salía mal y los chicos acababan disgregados. Pero para esto aún quedaba tiempo y ciertamente no era la mayor preocupación de Guilmain en estos momentos pues precisamente esta noche tenía planeado que los chicos hicieran su primera aparición solos, y esto sí sería una gran prueba para ellos. Apenas hacía una semana que comenzaran las prácticas.

Cuando los herederos llegaron a la sala guilmain ya había informado a Derek y Ginny de sus intenciones así que, tras ponerlos al corriente de la práctica de hoy y aplacar el entusiasmo de Mark, los instó a concentrarse más que nunca. Nora debía de aparecerse junto a ella al otro lado de la sala, Mark debía de hacerlo a la vez que sus amigos, dentro del espacio formado por los brazos de Ginny y Derek unidos. Esta era una prueba bastante difícil para ser la primera vez pero Guilmain pensaba que el chico tenía una oportunidad de lograrlo y el resultado debería de ser el mismo. Una vez preparados y dispuestos el nerviosismo parecía más patente en guilmain que en los chicos, quienes solo estaban ansiosos por empezar.

El primer intento de Nora no resultó demasiado mal. La chiquilla lo hizo bastante bien pero, tras aparecerse junto a ella, virginia comprobó que se había dejado atrás parte de su trenza y un trocito del lóbulo de su oreja derecha, lo cual, sin embargo, Nora no parecía haber notado, hasta que 'graciosamente' Mark tomó el pelo entre sus manos, desde el otro lado de la sala, y llamó su atención al respecto provocándole un gran sobresalto a su amiga. Completamente enfadada por su actitud Virginia lo reprendió severamente y con rapidez se apresuró a tranquilizar a Nora para poder realizar sobre ella un complicado encantamiento que revirtió la departición. Nora respiraba aceleradamente, angustiada aún y la expresión de pavor no le desapareció de la cara hasta comprobar definitivamente que todo su ser volvía a estar en su lugar.

La experiencia no le resultó agradable y además la chiquilla estaba molesta con Mark, igual que ella, por la jocosidad con la que le había dicho "¿No te falta nada Nora?", mientras alzaba divertido hacia ella su trenza desmelenada. Por eso Guilmain decidió que sería mejor no pedirle repetir el ejercicio, al menos por esta noche. Además, al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho mucho mejor que la mayoría de los adultos en su primer intento.

Pero lo de Mark…. En realidad su ejercicio había resultado tan desastroso como exitoso pero el comportamiento del chico la sacaba de quicio. Le había dicho, muy explícitamente, que no se moviera, que se concentrara al máximo y que no hiciera nada raro hasta que, una vez reaparecidos los tres, comprobaran que todo había salido bien. Pero… ¿Lo hizo? Evidentemente ¡no!. Nada más apareció junto a ella Mark dio un salto de alegría al creer el ejercicio conseguido lo que provocó una departición conjunta pues Ginny y Derek acaban de materializarse una milésima de segundo después que él y, visto el resultado, Mark no lo había realizado a la perfección.

El grito de dolor de Derek provocó exclamaciones de pánico en Nora y Ginny que miraban, tan asombradas como ella, como lo brazos de ambos chicos habían reaparecido unidos entre sí formando un extraño ángulo, responsable del dolor en Derek cuando Mark saltó mostrando su alegría. Junto a ellos Ginny soltó las manos de Derek con los ojos muy abiertos impactada a la visión frente a sí, y Nora, desde el otro lado de la sala, respiró entrecortadamente tapándose la cara con las manos para no observar lo ocurrido.

"¡Quieto!", había gritado Guilmain desesperada en el breve instante en que intuyó que algo iba mal, pero Mark ni siquiera la había escuchado. Los dos Slytherin acabaron en el suelo, uno sobre el otro y formando un chocante entramado de brazos que, por su expresión de dolor, sin duda perjudicaba más a Derek que a Mark.

Revertir la departición no fue tan problemático como tranquilizar a Nora, quien estaba ya colapsada entre su experiencia anterior y la de sus amigos, y hacerle entender a Mark la importancia de sus actos. Guilmain tuvo que respirar profundamente para serenar su rabia y controlar su frustración antes de dirigirse a él pues, a pesar de todo, Mark casi lo había conseguido pero era vital que entendiera la importancia de no hacer tonterías cuando podía provocar daño a los demás. El principal motivo por el que le había hecho realizar el ejercicio de esta manera era pensando en la posibilidad de que, a pesar de su edad, con un poco más de practica pudiera llegar a realizar por sí mismo una desaparición conjunta.

Una vez separados Mark rió, protestó y, finalmente, falsamente quejoso ante el hecho de que no había sido culpa suya el error, exigió que le dejara aparecerse de nuevo por sí mismo. Guilmain se negó rotundamente pero Mark, mirándola profundamente durante unos segundos, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa pícara en la cara que no hacía presagiar nada bueno…. Se desapareció.

Virginia abrió la boca asustada, el chico ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a advertirle de la imprudencia de intentar otra aparición justo tras una departición de esa magnitud. Los segundos avanzaban tan lentos que parecían horas y Mark no reaparecía. Nora rompió a llorar sin control, Ginny se aferró a la mano de Derek tan fuerte que este no pudo reprimir una silenciosa mueca de dolor, y ella….

Ignoró completamente a los chicos y cerró los ojos concentrándose desesperada en intentar sentir la presencia del chico, en descubrir el lugar en el que reaparecería y, al percibir su esencia, todo su cuerpo tembló. Solo una vez había presenciado algo así en su vida, en la academia de aurores, pero sabía lo que ocurría. La esencia de Mark, su cuerpo desmaterializado y todo su poder formaban un cúmulo invisible, aunque aún perfectible a su magia antigua, dentro del cual el chico debía de estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por reaparecer sin llegar a conseguirlo. Sin ni siquiera pensar Virginia desapareció.

El último minuto fue extremadamente agobiante para Nora, Ginny y Derek que, no solo temían por su amigo, sino que habían visto desaparecer a Guilmain sin darles explicación alguna ni reaparecer tampoco en el tiempo normalmente previsto. El silencio era tan espeso que parecía consolidar el aire sin dejarlos respirar hasta que un fuerte plaf rompió el silencio y Virginia reapareció aferrada a Mark tan fuertemente como si literalmente creyera que se le escaparía de entre los brazos.

Nunca supo como lo consiguió. Recuperar a alguien totalmente departido y lograr reaparecerse los dos era extremadamente delicado, pero cuando al fin reaparecieron el miedo había barrido de ella hasta el más mínimo enfado y solo la preocupación por recuperar sano y salvo a Mark prevalecía en su conciencia. Los chicos corrieron hacia ellos aún impresionados y llegaron justo cuando Guilmain, completamente agotada, se dejaba caer el suelo de rodillas, intentando no dañar a Mark que parecía profundamente inconsciente.

"Un… enervate…" indicó casi sin aliento. Ginny sacó presta su varita realizando el encantamiento reanimador sobre su amigo. Mark abrió los ojos, parpadeó aturdido y, mientras respiraba con dificultad, miró a Virginia desplomada junto a él. "Lo siento", se disculpó sinceramente, su tono de voz atemorizado aún. Guilmain se limitó a dirigirle una mirada tan amenazadora que el chico se estremeció.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó llorosa Nora mientras se agachaba junto a Mark quien asintió en silencio tomándole la mano al ser más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que había preocupado a todos.

-¿Y tú?- Preguntó Ginny a Guilmain.

-Estoy- Respondió ásperamente mientras se incorporaba un poco dando muestras de dolor.

-¿Podemos… hacer algo?- Le ofreció la gryffindor. A pesar de saberlos asustados en estos momentos ella no podía ocuparse de sus miedos.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, lo mejor que podéis hacer es iros a descansar.

Aunque desconcertados Ginny y Derek asintieron silenciosamente delegando su preocupación y curiosidad ante lo ocurrido. Nora en ese momento ayudaba a Mark a ponerse en pie a quien Guilmain dedicó una mirada enojada antes de dirigirse a la chica.

-Llévalo con Mahe, cuéntale lo que ha pasado y dile que le haga una buena reponedora.- Nora asintió callada, soportando sobre sí la mayor parte del peso de un Mark muy debilitado aún.- Y dile que… me lleve un poco a mí también más tarde. ¡Venga! Volved a vuestras casas- los alentó tratando de no sonar fría, pero ahora mismo necesitaba quedarse a solas o sentía que podía explotar de rabia y angustia.

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron en silencio hacia la puerta, Ginny giró la cabeza hacia atrás preocupada pero Guilmain la alentó a marcharse con un gesto asentido. Más cuando Nora y Mark iban a pasar bajo el dintel escucharon la voz de Virginia desde el otro lado de la sala donde había hecho aparecer un butacón alto de grandes orejuelas.

-Evans, tu temeridad un día te costará la vida. Espero no vivir para tener que verlo.

Su voz, profunda y dolida, se clavó en la mente del chico mientras la miraba en la distancia, profundamente arrepentido y consciente del hecho de que no le reprendiera a gritos, denotaba la gravedad de sus actos, a los cuales, antes o después, sabía que tendría que responder. Pero ahora mismo era incapaz de pensar en eso. Virginia por su parte no dijo nada más, se limitó a dejarse caer sobre el sillón cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para comenzar un ejercicio de relajación que la hiciera conectar con el poder antiguo cuya magia tanto necesitaba ahora mismo. "Vamonos Mark", lo alentó Nora en un susurro y, aún apoyado en ella, los dos dejaron la sala cerrando la puerta tras sí.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bueno un par de cosillas que añadir. Si os sorprende que la clase de aparición no corresponda totalmente con las que nos ha contado JK eso tiene dos explicaciones; primera que yo ya utilicé mi propia versión en MA y segunda que, aunque he usado ligeramente los conceptos de las 3D's, no quería hacerla exactamente igual por que mis apariciones siempre han sido más gratas de lo que el Harry oficial las describe. Además muy pocas veces guiñamos al HBP por que realmente nuestro sexto es UP.

Otra cosa, como veis he subido un día antes, esto es por que me coincidía con los exámenes y antes de haceros esperar dos días prefiero adelantaros el capi. Por otro lado, ya os aviso que el próximo lo subirá Mahe también un-os día-s antes para que no coincida con la salida de DH. Eso sí, **por favor os lo pedimos tomad muy en cuenta el disclaimer de hoy. **Por mi parte no hay problema, me voy a leer DH en inglés, pero Mahe quiere esperar a que a Salamandra le de la gana de traducirlo. Por eso, por respeto a nosotras, a quien nos lee y también lee todos los rr que dejáis y también a JK (por que por los salamandras no me preocupo en absoluto por su dejadez) os pedimos de nuevo que si leéis el libro en inglés **no incluyáis ningún spoiler de ningún tipo en vuestros rr,** bajo verdadera pena de que os marquemos como personas no gratas, seáis quienes seais. Y ojala que los anónimos se contengan por que sino tendremos que vetar también esa opción a dejar rr. Y si tenéis intención de hacerlo pensad por favor que una vez enviado el daño ya está hecho.

Por mi parte cuando vuelva del viaje y acabe el libro (espero sea las dos cosas a la vez) no me importará comentar con quien lo haya leído, eso sí, por mail; si usáis este poned de subjec "SPOILER" para que Mahe no lo habrá bajo la misma pena que en el caso de los rr, o mejor entrad a mi perfil privado y mandarme mail por allí y comentamos con toda libertad. En fin, comportaros que estaré hasta primeros de agosto fuera y la pobre de Mahe no se atreverá ni a leer los rr por el miedo a que le estropeéis (o le estropee algún gracioso ajeno a vosotros) el libro. Nos vemos pasadla bien y sobre todo animo a quien se embarque en la lectura de DH. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Missi ¿puedes hacerle de sistema de seguridad a Mahe? aunque no sé si ella se contendrá de no abrir los mail en cuanto lleguen a la cuenta.

Quedan **8** **Días, 22 horas; ….. 18 Días, 22 horas. Y unos 19 días,** **no se cuentas horas** (según decida Mahe) para un capítulo más que os aseguro no es el último.


	77. Capítulo 76: Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: **

Hola, soy Mahe. Hoy no hay disclaimer porque problemas personales y familiares de salud han hecho que la inspiración, la imaginación y las ganas de inventar se reduzcan a la más mínima expresión. He intentado idear algo en los ratos en los que voy conduciendo hacia el hospital pero no ha dado fruto así que siento que no haya paranoia previa como es habitual en mis capis. De todas formas, ya sabéis que todo pertenece a JK, que no lo utilizamos con ánimo de lucro si no por diversión, que hay personajes y hechizos que sí son nuestros y que esos no los cedemos a nadie. Menos mal que los rr estaban contestados días antes de que todo se complicara, si no creo que os tendríais que conformar con un saludo a cada uno porque ahora el trabajo y las visitas hospitalarias consumen todo mi tiempo. De todas formas, notaréis que la longitud de las contestaciones son en general diferentes a lo usual. Espero me disculpéis. En fin, os dejo que con lo que tenía preparado y ya escrito, lo cual decía así...

Como ya os avisamos, iba a subir un par de días antes de lo habitual por la razón de que iba a coincidir con la salida de DH y eso hará que bastantes de vosotros os olvideis un poco de nuestra historia con la emoción de tener en vuestras manos el esperado final oficial. Así que como entre DH y HH ya se sabe lo que es realmente importante, al menos, que leais este capi en diferente día del gran momento!!! luego ya tardaremos 20 días en subir, como siempre. Os recuerdo algo muy, muy importante: sabéis que con la salida el próximo fin de semana de Deathly Hallows, vamos a tener un "pequeño" conflicto: habrá gente que se lo lea en inglés y gente que no. Por tanto, en respeto de todos aquellos que no lo leerán, os rogamos que **no spoileeis, ni hagais ni el más mínimo comentario sobre el libro **en caso de que lo vayais a leer en inglés. Un simple comentario tipo "me ha encantado" o "vaya patata de final" puede condicionar a quien no lo ha leído. Un comentario tipo "qué os pareció que Snape fuera... " o "si Harry no llega a... ", puede dar lugar a reventar el libro por las simples suposiciones que se pueden sacar porque no se estaría hablando de teorías o hipótesis, si no de algo sacado del libro oficial. Con todo esto, os quiero recordar que vamos a ser MUY tajantes al respecto, sea quien sea, no habrá excepción. Como sabréis la mayoría, está prevención no la hacemos solo por los lectores que van a esperar la traducción si no por mi misma: lo he dicho muchas veces pero lo repetiré las que haga falta: no me voy a leer DH en inglés porque quiero leer mi propio libro y este es en español aunque "gracias" a Salamandra tardaré meses en poder hacerlo. Las ganas por saber qué pasaba, me hizo leer el Principe en inglés y, sumando que el libro me decepcionó, cuando ya tuve mi propio libro en mis manos, la ilusión se había perdido. Siendo este el último, aunque no tengo ni idea de si resarcirá lo que me dejó indiferente el 6º o me apasionará, quiero por lo menos mantener esa ilusión y, tal y como decía JK, "no reducir el placer de la lectura" por haberlo leído en inglés al no aguantar las ganas. ¿A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? a que si no voy a leerlo, menos aún quiero que me cuenten nada, absolutamente nada de lo que va a ocurrir en sus páginas. Nigriv lo va a pasar mal al respecto porque va a tener que controlarse mucho conmigo pero sé que ella lo hará. De vosotros... lo espero también. Además, no quiero que HP se termine!! Recibir rr es algo que nos encanta y personalmente, me anima muchísimo. El pasar todo el día en el trabajo hace que la gran mayoría de los rr que recibimos los lea allí y son muchas las sonrisas (y risas!) que me han arrancado en momentos de agobio en la oficina. Por favor, no me priveis de ese buen momento por temor a que se os haya escapado algún comentario, por muy leve que sea. Espero que lo entendais y respeteis la decisión. Siempre tendréis a Nigriv para poder charlar con ella sobre el libro en su cuenta de correo (en su perfil) y si lo hacéis a la nuestra de Guilmains, por favor, poner en el asunto "spoiler", "sobre DH", "Mahe no leas!!", lo que querais pero no me destroceis el final de la saga. Sé que puedo confiar en vosotros, lo que no confío es en la gentuza que aprovechas estos momentos y se mete en los sitios para fastidiar y viendo que HH es un fic con tanta aceptación y tantos capis y rr, no me extrañaría que alguno entrase aunque sea anónimo a dejar un "regalito". Espero que tengamos suerte y no ocurra. Y nada más, solo daros las gracias por adelantado por el esfuerzo que sé haréis al respecto. Vamos con los rr:

**CrazY Angel**: Hola! por el pelo de un unicornio no entró tu rr en el anterior capi. Justo lanzó Nigriv y al momento llegó. Pero bueno, sin respuesta no te vas a quedar lo mandes cuando lo mandes, así que aquí me tienes ;) Espero que ya hayas descansado y estés mucho mejor que en tu último rr, que se te veía realmente agotada (te digo lo mismo por mi parte). Mira que si con lo segura que estás de que Amy es la mala, al final no resulta ser ella... aunque si estás en lo cierto, será un buen punto que hayas tenido las ideas tan claras sobre quién es la mala casi desde el principio. También estás muy segura de que Ernie Abbot es el heredero pero... digo yo... quién es Ernie Abbot:P Yo también me pregunto a veces que pinta Neville en Gryffindor porque realmente no tiene el perfil de un miembro de la casa de Godric. Pero quién sabe si a lo mejor no es la sorpresa que nos tiene guardada JK. Te sentiste como el tejón quemado? que yuyu, no? la verdad es que si estás tan sensitiva, con todo lo que les ocurre a los personajes, debes tener una mezcla de sensaciones que como diría Ron "nadie puede sentir tantas cosas a la vez". Pero sí, aquí tenemos el ejemplo de Sara Nuñez ;) ¿Te impactaron las palabras de Harry cuando explica lo que ha ocurrido con el techo? jejeje, la verdad es que está demasiado serio en esa parte, ahí sacó toda su madurez y responsabilidad como subdirector del colegio. Vale, ya no es Ernie, ahora es Davies :D Es bueno que estés atenta a las reacciones de Virginia y Mahe, a lo que sienten con cada cosa que ocurre en casa de la primera porque... todo tiene una explicación. Aún así, sigues muy convencida de que Abbot es heredero. Ya veremos qué pasa. El otro capi, me alegra que te rieses tanto con el disclaimer. Realmente es una auténtica paranoia que se me ocurrió de camino al trabajo, como suele ser habitual. Me alegra saber que el tipo de flashback que utilizamos sí te gusta. Después de lo hablado con Nigriv, ya no sabía qué pensariais pero bueno, lo hecho hecho está y no lo iba a cambiar aunque os horrorice, jeje (a mí, nuestra forma sí me gusta. Las otras que haya pululando por otros fics, no tengo el "placer" de haberlas leído porque no leo fics ajenos practicamente nunca). Qué gracia, quieres un video de los peluches? jajajaj, bueno, un video no pero sí tenemos un dibujo de ellos que nos regaló Missginni cuando terminamos UP. Lástima que no se puedan subir enlaces de imágenes aquí porque si no, lo veríais ( y comprobariais lo artista que está hecha mi hermana pequeña :) ) Uuummm... te ha resultado complicada la escena en casa de los Malfoy... curioso... Si Amy (tu opción) sabe quién es el heredero de Huffle, es toda una posibilidad pero si es así, por qué no lo ha atraído hacia su lado? y ese "quién tú sabes" pueden ser también varias opciones. La verdadera... pronto se sabrá ;) En fin, Sarazy, espero que esté genial, descansada y de vacaciones. Saluda a tu mamá Weasley de nuestra parte pero hazle caso y no te acerques mucho al monitor ;)

**Lluna**: Bueno, creo que el tema de quién es quién el fic y sobre cómo reaccionan o se comportan determinados personajes y en qué o quién se basan esas reacciones, ya ha quedado aclarado así que prefiero no entrar en materia de nuevo y pasar página. Uuummm... no hemos dicho que sepas quién es el heredero de Huffle pero es interesante que te muestres tan segura sobre Abbot. Tomamos nota ;) Te perdiste en lo de la ahijada, el hijo y el hermano? jajaja, tranquila, que después de tantos meses que hace que leí ese capi, al leerlo ahora subido yo también me perdí xD (y eso que por lo visto, tuve algo que ver en que estuviera así escrito xD). Pero si te explico, arruino algo y no es cuestión. Solo te diré que no es tan complicado ni enrevesado como parece y que si lo lees con la cabeza fría, lo entiendes seguro. Me alegro que el concepto de desaparición que tenemos te guste y bueno, no sé si te parecerás a Virginia. Como ella hay poquita gente (tanto en la realidad como en la fantasía, y eso es lo que la hace especial). No sé si tu rr se cortó ahí o ahí lo dejaste pero bueno, yo sí que me quedó aquí. Nos vemos.

**Missginni:** Qué raro se me hace responderte de nuevo a un rr! Me alegra saber que a pesar de todo has seguido leyendo. La verdad es que estuvimos muy en duda de si seguías ahí escondida, hasta que me confirmaste que así era. Lo que me ha dejado con los ojos como platos es saber que sí has visto los retoques que hicimos en UP en el foro xD Y nosotras pensando que a lo mejor no te habías dado cuenta porque no decías nada, jajaja (solo te confirmaré que el cambio a luna menguante es por cuadrar con la continuidad, sí :D). Sigues siendo un peligro :D Matrimonio, conveniencia, fidelidad... realmente, tal y como lo explicas, Lestrange puede estar liado hasta con la mismísima Narcisa, jajaja. Interesante lo que dices que de herederos podrían ser dos adultos y dos niños. Imagínate si el único heredero adulto es Harry y los demás son "inexpertos", por llamarlos de alguna forma, cómo van a defenderse de lo que vaya a venir?. Mahe mala? Mahe malvada!!!! verás tu como se despierte todo lo que tú dices porque removerse cuando ve la atracción que de pronto Harry está despertando en ti, se remueve xD Lo que me río cada vez que dices "mi niño" después de lo verde que lo has puesto otras veces. Veremos a ver qué concepto estás teniendo ahora mismo de él que estás en plena peli (ahora mismo es sábado 14 de julio, 21.58). Estoy ansiosa por ver un mensaje tuyo al respecto o algún comentario en el foro :D Snape alardeando de un beso, Lupin insinuando sobre ciertos hijos... vaya dos. Para nosotras, Draco es ahijado de Snape, sí, así le metemos más en la familia Malfoy, jeje. Nueva referencia a Harry como "mi niño" xD Estás fatal, fatal. Si tú te derrites, imagina yo xD Dos profesoras que se encuentran el pasillo y una le dice a la otra... (parece que contando un chiste xD). La cuestión de esa escena es... (y espero no dar demasiadas pistas): os habéis parado a pensar de que no solo haya una mala malosa? (a parte de Pansy, y Mahe para ti). Ea, pues ahí queda porque estas dos, se van a avisar de algo importante sobre "él". Y quién es él? en qué lugar se enamoró de ti? ah, no, que esa es la canción de Perales xD Déjalo, Missi, que yo también estoy fatal entre lo rápido que estoy contestando los rr, el dolor de tripa que tengo y las ganas de volver a ver a MI niño xD Mark aprender? ese nunca, con lo chulito que es. Míralo, un poco más y lo tenemos en cachitos (aunque así podríamos venderlo como souvenir de peluche xD) A ver qué pasa con los rr y los posibles spoilers, porque temiendole estoy. Ya te avisaré por si me tienes que prevenir mientras Nigriv está fuera. Besitos, mi niña linda!!!

**Herminione:** Ains, vaya tela. No te preocupes, que cuando Nigriv se molesta o se enfada con algo, lo dice y luego ya se le pasa el cabreo para no explotar más tarde y que sea peor todavía. Eso sí, nunca la presiones a terminar una historia o un capítulo y mucho menos cuando ella misma avisa de que el parón va para largo o que no se le pida más mientras no pueda. La insistencia solo le hace sentir mal y que su musa se pierda más todavía y eso no lo queremos nadie, verdad? Tú tranquila, no le vayas a coger miedo ahora que como ya estás avisada, no te va a morder ;) Siento que el mal rato no te dejara acabar el capi. Espero que retomes la lectura y sigas por aquí para este que viene. Besos.

**Kumiko1906:** Tomo nota de tu primera frase sobre los spoilers de DH y te contesto como el propio Voldemort si lo haces "Kumiko1906... lo perderás... todo!". Jajajaja, otra perdida en cuanto a el hijo, la ahijada y el hermano xD Ya le he contestado a Lluna al respecto pero te vuelvo a comentar aquí: si lo lees con detenimiento, sabrás el por qué de esas palabras aunque no te preocupes que pronto se desvelará el motivo ;) Lo de si Draco es hijo de Narcisa y Snape... xDD entonces definitivamente sacó el pelo de color de la madre pero de apariencia del padre xD Ahijado de Snape sí lo es, para nosotras. Ten en cuenta que se supone que Snape y Lucius fueron amigos y compañeros del lado oscuro, así que Severis tiene mucho vínculo con la familia Malfoy. Podría ser perfectamente su ahijado. Me encantan tus hipótesis locas :D Harry cuando quiere, sabe imponerse porque genio tiene para ello. La cosa es que Snape y Lupin le hayan hecho caso, jejeje. Al final van a resultar unos blandengues :D Mark es todo un caso, no se toma nada en serio y eso... puede traerle consecuencias. Ansiosa porque salga DH? yo como no lo quiero leer esta vez en inglés, la verdad es que me da bastante igual porque además, el hecho de que salga, sí quiere decir que dentro de, a saber cuántos meses, tendremos la traducción oficial, sí, pero pensar que es el final de la saga... eso me raya mucho :( De todas formas, como a mi me desilusionó tanto el Principe, no sé qué esperar de este. Tal y como he leído en una noticia hoy, la propia JK ha dicho que el 7º libro agradará a algunos pero otros lo detestarán. No sé yo en qué bando estaré. En cuanto a la peli, qué te ha parecido? personalmente creo que es de las mejor adaptadas. Estoy deseando que llegue mañana domingo para repetir!! Nos vemos.

**Stiby: **Eeeeeh!!! despierta!!! que llevas durmiendo desde que mandaste el rr, que te he visto!!! xD Bueno, espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente estos días y que hicieras todo lo que tenías que hacer. Cuatro para septiembre? ains... en fin, míralo de esta forma: así ninguna se queda sin pareja para el baile (creo que el calor me está afectando xD) Gracias por formar parte del club "DH... sssshhhh!" xD y no decir nada al respecto en los rr. Espero que todo el mundo lo recuerde también. Nigriv estará totalmente dispuesta a comentarlo contigo así que a por ella!! Has visto la peli? ya nos contarás si te gustó (acabo de recibir hace un rato un mensaje de Missi y por lo escueto y preciso de su frase, creo que a ella le ha gustado. Por lo menos Harry sí le ha gustado xD Otra con la que pelearme, ññññ xD) Te vas casi todo el mes de julio!!! bueno, ya estamos a mitad, así que no se me va a hacer tan larga la espera por verte de nuevo (oh, que bonito xD). A ver qué tal te sientan las vacaciones-pirineo y demás. Debe ser bonito estar allí, por lo menos muuuuuucho más fresco que aquí en Córdoba. Yo al final cojo vacaciones la segunda de agosto y es un rollo porque no quiero quedarme aquí, no quiero irme a Málaga con la familia (porque puedo venir, de hecho vengo más cansada y estresada de allí por culpa de mis sobrinos) pero tampoco sé qué puedo hacer o dónde ir. Así que a pesar de tener ganas de coger vacaciones por largarme de la agencia unas semanas, no les veo mucho aliciente. Espero que tras una buena cura de sueño, lo vieras todo mejor al día siguiente. Ojalá encuentres un huequito para pasarte por aquí, la cosa se pone interesante ;) Por cierto, ffnet no deja poner enlaces de páginas web y no salió la de tu fotolog pero ya pasaré por tu blog para ver si tienes por ahí la dirección, jeje. Ya sabes que casi siempre curioseo estas cosas ;) Besitos!

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** Calor? aquí en Córdoba? anda ya, con el frío que tengo yo ahora mismo que tengo hasta el brasero puesto xD Sí que hace calor, sí, asfixiante!! odio el verano, tanto por el calor que hace en esta ciudad, como porque tengo más trabajo, qué horror! Habrás ido a ver la peli, no? Nosotras fuimos al Tablero el miércoles por la noche, vestidas con nuestras túnicas de Huffle y Raven :D Fue genial, la verdad. Más de un momento pensamos si no estarías por allí rondando, jeje. Si viste a dos brujas que parecían haberse escapado de San Mungo, éramos nosotras :D A ver si cuando venga Nigriv quedamos para un pase ;) (al viaje solo va ella, yo tengo que currar :( ). Ahora odias a Snape y le martirizas con el Remus&Virginia 4ever, jajajjaa, pobre hombre, si es que él es así de... especial. Yo creo que Lupin ha sido durante mucho tiempo muy comedido pero cómo tú dices, ya era hora que saltara. Y Harry... cuando se cabrea, tiembla Hogwarts!! Bueno, chiquita, seguimos en contacto y enchufa el ventilador!!

**Drumy:** Cuánto tiempo! Siento mucho saber que enfermaste :( Espero que ya estés mucho mejor tanto tu mamá como tú. Cuidate mucho, vale? Del primer capi que nos mandas rr, es cierto que Davies lo sintió muy vívidamente pero... también pudo ser coincidencia para despistaros ;) Mahe es muy sensible y un ataque al castillo, con todo el mal que conlleva, lo puede sentir por muchas razones. Sin ir más lejos, siempre siente cuando algo malo va a suceder, ya sabes que su poder es premonitorio. Así que tanto por su poder, como por su mamá, como por ser heredera, es posible ;) Del siguiente capi, Nora hubiese mantenido ese recuerdo siempre guardado para ella porque es algo muy personal. Pero tal y como dijo, si a alguien tendría que enseñárselo alguna vez, sería a Mark y así lo hizo. Hay una amistad y una conexión muy especial entre ellos y eso se nota. Tu comentario: " Así que ha aparecido un "amante" de Florence para instruir a "las viudas"", vamos a analizarlo. El "amante" es McNeil, a quien ya conocemos. Lo que das por hecho es que es amante de Florence pero... y si es Amy? simplemente sería su marido. Eso sí, va a instruir a las viudas, es lo único que te puedo confirmar, jeje. Y ciertamente, los ritos los va a continuar en la mansión, muy previsora ella, sí. Ojalá Mahe siguiera el consejo de Lily, porque ayudaría mucho tanto a ella misma como a lo que está pasando... Sabes? me ha sorprendido mucho que de repente recuerdes el sueño que tenía Mahe sobre la neblina, no solo porque hace muchísimo de eso (y cierto que aún está sin resolver) si no porque lo estés recordando justo ahora. Chapó por tu memoria ;) Y del último capi, aunque los sacamos poquito pero ahí están Ginny y Derek ayudando. Pero no esperes que Mark vaya a ser más responsable a pesar del susto porque en cuanto se le olvide lo mal que lo ha pasado, volverá a hacer una de las suyas. Amy tratando de sacarle información a Florence o será Florence a Amy? depende del punto de vista del que se mire ;) Harry y Mahe no están participando más en el entrenamiento de Mark y Nora porque tienen otras muchas responsabilidades (sobre todo él). Pero sabiendo que es Guilmain quien "dirige" este grupo, todo está bajo control. Gracias por seguirnos, por gustarte nuestro fic y sobre todo, por respetar el silencio ante los comentarios de DH. Un abrazo muy fuerte para ti también.

**AlbusR:** Tu rr es el único que estoy contestando hoy miércoles 19 de julio a las 00.33, cuando debería estar ya acostada. Pero justo entró esta mañana (al menos en ese momento lo vi yo) así que ha hecho su aparición en el momento adecuado para incluirlo en esta tanda y sobre todo, en el momento adecuado porque me ratificaste que tu puesto en San Mungo es de por vida y que cada rr tuyo hace que me hagas sonreír abiertamente. Gracias de verdad. Me alegra saber que no leerás el 7º, a no ser que la tentación pueda contigo, pero al menos sé que tus rr serán de los pocos que podré leer con tranquilidad porque no encontraré ninguna "sorpresita". Muchas gracias por apoyar nuestra causa y ayudarnos en lanzar maldiciones a todo el que se vaya de la lengua. Espero que no tengamos que sacar las varitas para ello pero sin duda, te agradecemos la ayuda ;) Apoyo todas y cada una de tus palabras en cuanto a las razones de no leer el último libro. Tendrías que haberme visto esta mañana en la agencia, leyendo tu rr y asintiendo a cada una de ellas. Yo tampoco quiero que esto se acabe y se convierta en un pack de siete libros a precio de saldo. Estamos al final de un ciclo que JK ya no va a alimentar más pero espero que entre nosotros, no perdamos la magia que todo este tiempo hemos ido atesorando aunque... sepamos el destino de cada personaje. Espero que las tentaciones no puedan contigo y que te limites a acariciar sensualmente las tapas del libro ( la risa que me entró con eso :D) y así me hagas compañía en el tiempo que nos queda por descubrir las respuestas a tantas preguntas. Por cierto, fue todo un honor y una sorpresa que utilizaras el párrafo de mi mini de Sir Cadogan. Cuando lo leí, como me estaba riendo tanto de las ocurrencias de Sir Hurbert (creo que se ha removido ligeramente en tu interior al nombrarle) al llegar a ese párrafo, pensé "Cómo me suena esto...". Lo releí y ya dije "Claro que me suena, si es mío!". Sin problema ninguno de que lo utilizaras porque sabemos que eres legal ;) Del capi anterior, veo que también te chocó lo del hijo y el ahijado, jeje. Si supierais... xD No se nos ocurrió que Harry quitara puntos a los profesores pero sería todo un shock, sobre todo para Snape, el perder puntos para su querida Slytherin. Hubiera sido interesante ver su cara mientras las esmeraldas iban desapareciendo de los contadores :D Opinas que las "dos malas" hablan de otra cosa, qué otra cosa puede ser? y por qué no puede haber dos malas como le comenté a alguien más arriba (ya olvidé a quien fue pero sé que a alguien se lo dije). Y Mark... nalgadas y algún que otro bofetón antes de que vuelva a hacer de las suyas. Aunque si se reprimiera y no se comportase como lo hace, no sería él propiamente. Déjemosle pues haciendo lo que le de la gana. Ten cuidado vaya que nuestras musas decidan acudir a ti en busca de nombres y efectos de maldiciones. Espero que no llegue nunca el día en que tenga que probar personalmente tu Hiccups Puppus o tu Hiccups Pippi :S En fin, señor profesor, me alegra mucho que tu rr haya entrado a tiempo y de nuevo te doy las gracias por conseguir hacerme sonreír con tus multiples personalidades, sobre todo en estos días. Te esperamos.

Mando un saludo a dos lectores que nos han incluido como autoras favoritas y a UP como historia favorita también: Hola y gracias a **niyushi takamiya** y a **feliasfenix** :) Y nada más! Hoy os traigo un querido que roza el mimado ya que es... cómo decirlo? un momento importante ;) Leed, leed...

* * *

**Capítulo 76: Pesadilla **

(Por Mahe)

Sabía que era algo muy difícil, posiblemente casi imposible de conseguir pero tenía que intentarlo. Se lo planteó como un reto, un desafío que lograr como ya hizo anteriormente. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que decidiera regresar cuando era alguien que verdaderamente necesitaban por su carácter y determinación porque… mientras fuera una gata, poco podía ayudarles.

Llevaba trabajando en una poción que pudiera transformar a McGonagall y devolverla a su forma humana desde hacía semanas a pesar de que cuando decidió comentarle a Dumbledore lo que pensaba hacer, el hombre le recordó que ella solo volvería cuando se sintiese preparada. Pero aún así, decidió embarcarse en el experimento: si había conseguido que un hombre dejara de convertirse en lobo cada mes ¿por qué no iba a lograr devolver a un felino a su forma habitual de mujer?. Siguiendo la formulación de su Master, había encontrado un punto común en ambas pociones que había hecho que en los momentos en los que no sabía bien cómo continuar, partiese de la similitud de que se trataban de metamorfosis obligadas, no elegidas. Cada día, empleaba parte de su tiempo libre fuera de las clases y demás deberes dentro de Hogwarts para intentar avanzar lo más posible y tenerla de nuevo entre ellos pero era realmente difícil. Había tenido momentos en los que había estado a punto de tirar la toalla, sobre todo en los días en los que más extraña se sentía, en los que fugaces y confusas imágenes pasaban por sus ojos dejándole mal cuerpo y malas sensaciones que, como siempre, trataba de bloquear para que Harry no las percibiera. Quizá, aquel experimento no serviría de nada pero estar totalmente imbuida en aquel trabajo le hacía pensar menos en cuál podría ser la procedencia u origen de aquellas sensaciones, se distraía lo suficiente como para aparcar aquella preocupación y eso era algo que le hacía falta porque a veces creía que se estaba volviendo loca _"No quiero terminar en San Mungo"_ pensaba inquieta.

Aquel día, decidió hacer una prueba aunque su intuición y como no, el don, le decían que aún no lo había logrado. Pero para saber si se estaba acercando, tenía que hacerle probar el líquido a la indicada para comprobar si todo iba correctamente. En la mesa de trabajo de su despacho, removía el contenido del caldero para evitar que se espesara y mantener su aspecto acuoso mientras esperaba que llegara. Tenía que estar a punto de atravesar aquella puerta y tal y como lo pensó, escuchó que llamaba.

-¡Espera un segundo! –se apresuró a coger un vial y llenarlo con una muestra de la poción para dejarlo preparado. Aunque fuese un gato, seguía siendo McGonagall, demasiado lista y perspicaz como para que viese el caldero con la poción y adivinase lo que pretendía hacer con ella. Tapó el pequeño frasco, dejándolo en una mesilla donde tenía una jarra de agua y suspiró con fuerza _"Bueno, Mahe, conseguir la poción es difícil. Pero lo realmente difícil ahora va a ser que la pruebe". _Se situó tras su mesa y resoplando de nuevo, dio paso- ¡Entra!

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Harry asomó por ella alzando las cejas sorprendido por la tardanza en permitirle entrar. McGonagall ronroneaba entre sus brazos.

-Tenía que… preparar una cosa –se excusó entendiendo la expresión de Harry.

-Me lo he imaginado –contestó sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la gata que mantenía los ojos cerrados- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, bueno… eso espero –respondió dudosa. El hablar "en clave" para que un gato no se diese cuenta de a qué se refería la conversación solo hacía que le pusiera más nerviosa aún. Mahe señaló la mesa con un gesto de la cabeza y Harry asintió, dejando a la gata sobre el mueble. Ésta abrió los ojos somnolienta cuando sintió como la soltaba de sus brazos y tras desperezarse, se sentó erguida mirando a Mahe.

-¡Hola Minerva! –saludó la chica acariciándole el lomo- ¿Cómo estás?.¿Eh? –comenzó a hablar con el gato. Harry apretó los labios intentando no reír y se situó a un lado de la mesa para dejar hacer a la chica su trabajo- ¿Te has dado un paseo por Hogwarts con Harry?.¿Sí? Aunque nadie conoce el castillo mejor que tú ¿verdad? –la chica miró de reojo a Harry y vio como se cruzaba de brazos, llevando un puño a su barbilla para apoyarla pero al bajar ligeramente la cabeza y cubrir así disimuladamente su boca con la mano, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo era esconder la sonrisa que afloraba a sus labios, gesto que hizo que más nerviosa se pusiera al saber que tenía que verse ridícula en aquella situación, hablando tontamente con un gato. Carraspeó y miró de nuevo al animal- Minerva ¿tienes sed? –el felino maulló- Te voy a dar un poquito de agua¿sí?

Volvió a mirar a Harry un momento, el cual trataba de hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse pero el ver cómo Mahe le hablaba a McGonagall como si fuera un torpe huroncito era todo un espectáculo a pesar de que el motivo por el que estaban allí era algo experimental, aunque en palabras de Snape "tiempo perdido". La chica se giró hacia la mesa cogiendo un pequeño platillo y tomó la jarra de agua haciendo como si echara un poco sobre el plato pero en realidad, cogió el vial con la otra mano y abriéndolo, vertió el líquido incoloro sobre la superficie de cristal. Dejó la jarra de nuevo en la mesilla y se volvió hacia McGonagall que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados pendiente de cada movimiento como si sospechara que algo tramaba. Mahe dejó el plato con la poción sobre la mesa y animó a la gata a que bebiera.

-Mira, agüita. Bebe un poquito¿sí?

El animal maulló de nuevo mirando el plato y bajó el hocico olisqueando el líquido. Al verla acercarse al plato, Harry dejó de sonreír, expectante aunque receloso de lo que pudiera ocurrir allí en breves momentos. Confiaba en el don que tenía Mahe pero si hasta el propio Dumbledore le había dicho que no había nada que hacer, no creía que aquello pudiera funcionar aunque la expectación de que algo pudiese ocurrir era grande. Miró a Mahe que se mordía el labio nerviosa, apretando sus manos, y sintió como los nervios la recorrían por completo aunque se extrañó de percibir algo más: un malestar en su subconsciente que la mantenía inquieta y no tenía nada que ver con aquel experimento. De pronto, la chica encontró sus ojos con los de él al sentirle indagando en sus sensaciones y tras unos segundos, titubeó susurrándole y señalando a la gata _"¡Mira!"_ El chico observó de nuevo al felino que seguía olisqueando el contenido del plato pero cada vez más cerca de probarlo. Fue el momento en que Mahe, al verle pendiente de McGonagall, se recriminó a sí misma _"¡No dejes que te sienta más allá de lo que debe!.¡Demasiado nerviosa estás hoy!.¡Bloquea tus sensaciones, idiota!"_ Pero inesperadamente, no hubo tiempo de bloquear nada: la gata había sacado su lengua rosada y solo con probar un poquito de la poción, bufó y maullando con fuerza saltó de la mesa.

-¡Eh!.¡Ven aquí! –gritó Mahe que sacó con rapidez su varita y apuntó a la puerta- ¡¡Fermaportus!! -McGonagall frenó en seco antes de darse de bruces con la entrada y comenzó a correr por el despacho seguida de la chica- ¡Maldita sea!.¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Las carreras de la gata por la habitación maullando como loca y de la chica detrás apuntándola con la varita y gritándole _"¡Immobilus!"_, agachándose, levantándose, yendo hacia un lado y a otro, solo consiguió que fuese una escena que más gracia aún le hiciese a Harry que intentó también coger al gato cuando pasó por su lado. McGonagall se subió a una de las sillas y de ahí saltó a un aparador, seguidamente a una estantería, subiendo y subiendo hasta llegar a lo alto del armario de los ingredientes para las pociones que se situaba junto a la puerta.

-Diablos¡¡baja ahora mismo!! -Harry ya había optado por no perseguir a la gata y se limitaba a contemplar la divertida escena mientras Mahe, cada vez más furiosa, apuntaba al felino apretando con fuerza la varita- ¡Te la vas a ganar!

-Mahe, es McGonagall –le recordó Harry sonriente por la situación de ver como regañaba a la antigua subdirectora.

-¡Me da igual quien sea!.¡Quiero que baje ahora mismo! –entrecerró los ojos resoplando- ¡Minerva, bajas o te bajo!

La gata maulló más fuerte aún y sin esperarlo, dio un salto hacia la puerta chocando contra la manivela y haciendo que ésta se abriese. Pero antes de que Mahe pudiera reaccionar, el animal había girado tan rápidamente que había logrado salir por la estrecha abertura que había conseguido abrir. Harry se llevó una mano a la boca tapándola por completo: si aguantaba un poco más la risa explotaría pero Mahe se había quedado de espaldas a él, mirando hacia la puerta sin moverse. Tras unos segundos, la escuchó decir tajante.

-No-te-vayas-a-reír.

El chico bajó la mano, adoptando una postura seria y formal, sobre todo cuando vio que la joven se giraba apretando las mandíbulas y con el rostro encorajinado. Pero era difícil mantener una expresión seria ante ella, o al menos neutra, cuando las muecas para no intentar reír se sucedían una tras otra.

-¿Yo reírme?.¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry sintiendo como ya casi le lagrimeaban los ojos de aguantar tanto hasta que… soltó una carcajada que hizo que Mahe pusiera los ojos en blanco resoplando con fuerza mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa.

-No voy a conseguirlo nunca si no puedo hacer que la pruebe –dijo desanimada bajando la cabeza. Harry se situó frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Pero Mahe ¿por qué sigues intentándolo? Dumbledore ya te ha dicho que no hay nada que hacer.

-Pero a mi me sirve… -contestó en un susurro suspirando profundamente. Harry le levantó la cabeza al tomarla de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.  
-Ey¿estás bien? –le preguntó extrañado. Mahe asintió con la cabeza tratando de sonreír mientras el chico llevaba su mano a la mejilla para ofrecerle la caricia que sabía que tanto le gustaba- No me he reído de ti –explicó- me he reído de… -se quedó pensativo y terminó contestando- de ti.

-¡Harry! –le reprochó golpeándole en el pecho.

-Ay, tontilla –le dijo cariñosamente abrazándola. Mahe apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos pero de pronto, los abrió lentamente mirando a la puerta.

-No me lo puedo creer –murmuró- Solo me faltaba esto.

Harry se separó sin entender a qué se refería pero al ver que miraba hacia la entrada, se giró. Un enorme perro negro empujaba la puerta avanzando hacia el interior de la habitación… con una gata muy erguida sobre su lomo. El resoplido de Mahe fue contrastado por la nueva carcajada de Harry al ver la escena.

-¡Sirius!.¡Jajajajaja! –rió el chico con ganas limpiándose las lágrimas bajo las gafas mientras McGonagall saltaba del lomo del perro para sentarse sobre una silla ante la atenta mirada de Mahe que volvía a apretar la varita en su mano. El perro ladró con fuerza y poco a poco se fue transformando: levantó las patas delanteras irguiéndose sobre si mismo mientras el pelo negro fue desapareciendo de cada parte de su cuerpo dejando visible el color rosado de su piel y de las ropas que llevaba. El cuerpo empezó a tomar forma humana, cogiendo altura, enderezando la espalda, formando unos hombros y brazos fuertes, unas largas piernas... La cara del can comenzó a transmutarse desapareciendo el hocico y las orejas, dando paso un atractivo rostro de ojos claros y pelo moreno que sonreía abiertamente a su ahijado. En cuanto el merodeador recuperó su aspecto habitual, se acercó a Harry, dándole un afectuoso abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás, Harry?.

-Bien –respondió el chico mientras Sirius se dirigía esta vez a Mahe que no había quitado ojo a la gata en todo momento, ni el felino a ella. Le dio un beso a la chica en la mejilla y se acercó de nuevo a su ahijado - ¿Y tú?.¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues echando una mano a Lupin. Tenía que explicarles a los de tercero qué es un animago y pensó que sería buena idea que vieran una transformación real.

-¿Y qué les ha parecido? –preguntó curioso.

-No tenía tanto éxito en Hogwarts desde que era un chaval y ligaba con las chicas.

Ambos se rieron de la respuesta pero de pronto, escucharon como McGonagall volvía a bufar con fuerza al verse asaltada por Mahe que había tratado de cogerla de nuevo. La gata se volvió a escapar y la chica resopló enfurecida regresando a su mesa sin pronunciar palabra ante la mirada de los dos hombres.

-¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó Sirius a Harry al ver la expresión rabiosa de Mahe que se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio sin mirarles.

-Que ha intentado hacerle probar a McGonagall la poción que está formulando para ver si puede transformarla de nuevo pero no ha habido forma. –explicó serio observando a la chica pero cuando volvió a mirar a su padrino se dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- Pero tendrías que haberla visto persiguiéndola por todo el despacho en cuanto McGonagall se dio cuenta de que era un poción y no agua lo que le estaba dando –comenzó a reír- Se han vuelto locas las dos.

Sirius rió también con su atronadora risa al imaginar la escena.

-Con razón me la encontré por el pasillo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Casi se choca conmigo, jajajajaja –siguió riendo con fuerza- Se imaginaría que venía hacia aquí a verte y de pronto saltó sobre mi lomo.

-Te traía de guardaespaldas, jajajajaja. –contestó Harry riéndose también- como ahora eres un inefable.

- Jajajajaa, pues con lo que ha tenido que mantener el equilibrio, le habré recordado al autobús noctámbulo¡jajajaja!

-¡Jajajajajja!

-¡VALE YA!

Las risas se suspendieron en el acto al escuchar el grito de Mahe que se quedó inmóvil durante un instante mientras Sirius y Harry la miraban sorprendidos. Cerró los ojos resoplando con fuerza y tras unos segundos en silencio, se disculpó.

-Lo siento. Es que… -se llevó los dedos a la sien apretando insistentemente- me duele un poco la cabeza y… lo de McGonagall me ha puesto nerviosa.-abrió los ojos y miró a Harry y Sirius que aún la observaban sin haberse esperado su brusca reacción- Lo siento, de verdad. No tenía que haberos gritado.

-No te preocupes, Mahe –le contestó Sirius quitándole importancia- La verdad es que nos estábamos pasando un poco con tantas risas. –Harry asintió- Y bueno, lo cierto es que debería irme ya –dijo echando un vistazo a su reloj- Debo pasarme por el Ministerio. Solo venía a saludaros un momento.

-Te acompaño abajo –se ofreció Harry.

-De acuerdo –aceptó y volvió a mirar a la chica- Bueno, Mahe, me alegro de haberte visto –ella asintió correspondiendo a su comentario- y… cuídate ese dolor de cabeza.

-Lo haré.

Comenzaron a avanzar hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, Harry se giró viendo cómo Mahe apoyaba la frente en su mano.

-En seguida salgo, Sirius, será solo un segundo –le susurró a su padrino y éste asintió esperando fuera. El chico volvió a acercarse a la mesa e inclinándose para buscar su mirada, la vio abrir los ojos mirándole- ¿De verdad que estás bien?

-Sí, de verdad –contestó lo más serena posible pero Harry insistió.

-Estás muy nerviosa hoy, Mahe ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho –respondió intentando controlar los nervios ante el agobio que comenzaba a sentir por tanta persistencia. De pronto, se atrevió a preguntar al ver la mirada dudosa de Harry- ¿Acaso me sientes algo?

El chico se quedó durante un instante callado, observándola, como valorando el motivo de su estado y Mahe se temió lo peor porque llegados a ese punto, no sabía que podía ser más problemático: que supiera lo que le estaba pasando o que se enterara que se lo había estado ocultando durante todo ese tiempo. Pero finalmente, Harry respondió:

-No, no siento nada y es eso lo que me extraña, que te veo mal pero no siento nada más.

Mahe suspiró profundamente aliviada haciendo que su respuesta dibujara en sus labios una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? No sientes nada porque no me pasa nada –contestó bajando ligeramente la vista para evitar sus ojos verdes- Solo estoy cansada. Venga, que Sirius te está esperando.

Harry la miró durante un momento más y tras un fuerte suspiro de resignación, se inclinó sobre la mesa para llegar a ella y besarla en los labios. Cuando le vio salir del despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de si, apoyó la frente directamente en la mesa sintiendo la frescura de la madera y trató de dejar la mente en blanco. Era cierto que estaba nerviosa, más de lo normal por una simple persecución a la gata por el despacho y una prueba de poción que sabía perfectamente que no iba a funcionar. Se sentía como en los momentos en los que le abordaban presentimientos que la estremecían, presagios que le advertían de que algo iba a ocurrir pero… fuera lo que fuera esto, no llegaba a formarse, manteniéndola en vilo continuamente.

El resto del día transcurrió exactamente igual, entre tensión y nervios descontrolados que en determinados momentos le habían jugado malas pasadas llegando a reprender duramente a algunos alumnos cuando ni siquiera estaban armando más jaleo del habitual. Pero su estado de estrés la hacía saltar a la más mínima cosa que le molestara _"Hoy sería el día perfecto para darle clase a los de Slytherin. Seguro que tendríamos algo más que palabras"_ pensó con sarcasmo. Al caer la noche y tras la cena, subió un momento a la Torre Ravenclaw para prepararse: le tocaba ronda de vigilancia esa noche y decidió intentar relajarse un poco antes de comenzarla. El silencio y la penumbra del castillo en su paseo nocturno se iban a prestar a que le diera más y más vueltas a lo que sentía, sobre todo en aquel día que había sido tan extraño y estresante, y solo pensarlo se estremecía. Aún se le erizaba la piel al recordar la sensación que sintió la noche que fue al espejo de Oesed de madrugada cuando Harry estaba en el velo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía pedir que la sustituyeran porque solo conseguiría preocupar a su madre, a su padrino y a Harry. Quizá no tanto a Snape que pensaría que quería librarse de su obligación. Seguía sin contarle a nadie lo que le estaba ocurriendo, los confusos recuerdos que llegaban a su mente y así seguiría. Ya descubriría por si misma lo que era porque posiblemente sería una tontería…

Miró su reloj y viendo que ya era hora de salir, se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Justo al abrir, se encontró de sopetón con Harry.

-¿Te vas ya? –le preguntó el chico a lo que ella asintió- ¿Quieres que haga yo la guardia?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sorprendida y temerosa de que comenzara a insistirle.

-Porque hoy has estado que te subías por las paredes y si no te sientes bien, prefiero que te quedes y la hago yo.

-Pues fíjate que lo mejor que me puede venir para relajarme es pasear por el castillo esta noche –dijo lo más convencida posible esquivándole para salir _"Vaya mentira"_ pensó controlándose. Se giró de nuevo hacia él y le besó en la mejilla- Gracias de todas formas –contestó sonriéndole pero de pronto se puso seria y alzó un dedo advirtiéndole- Duerme¿eh? No vayas a estar mirando el Mapa, ni tratando de sentirme que te siento yo a ti. -Harry sonrió abiertamente asintiendo con la cabeza- Venga, me marcho. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

La vio avanzar por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras que la llevarían a la sala común y resopló con fuerza. Trataría de controlarse para no estar pendiente de por dónde andaba y cómo estaba pero… no podía engañarle, seguía estando demasiado nerviosa.

En cuanto llegó a la sala común se dirigió a la parte trasera del retrato que abría la puerta de Ravenclaw y cuando ésta se abrió, salió lentamente mirando hacia los lados. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts tan estremecedores como el propio Bosque Prohibido…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le gustaba su trabajo pero su puesto de este año le apasionaba aún más. Preparar a futuros Masters significaba no tener que dar clases básicas a niños asustados que no sabían diferenciar un inofensivo acónito de un tóxico eléboro; significaba no tener que repetir una y otra vez las propiedades de la nemorosa cuando era algo lógico de conocer si te ponías antes un caldero; significaba tener por fin a jóvenes que, si habían llegado hasta allí, era porque eran conocedores y amantes del noble arte de las pociones, con lo que corregir y supervisar sus trabajos era realmente excitante.

Llevaba varias horas repasando las combinaciones que uno de sus alumnos había formulado ya que parecía probable que pudiera conseguir dos pociones diferentes de una sola atacada y eso era algo realmente novedoso aunque las pociones que estaba intentando llevar a cabo no eran tan importantes como la que había supervisado el verano anterior, la de su hija. Nada podía compararlo al recuerdo de aquella. Aunque concentrado en los papeles que tenía ante su mesa, algo le alertó sin esperarlo: un breve golpe seco en el exterior del despacho que le hizo levantar la cabeza extrañado, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Un segundo golpe y cogió su varita _"¿Qué demonios…?"_ Se levantó cautelosamente, sin hacer ningún ruido y bordeó la mesa despacio, pendiente de la entrada. Era demasiado tarde como para que alguno de los alumnos estuviera por allí pero si fuera así, se aseguraría de que se estuviera arrepintiendo de su escapada nocturna hasta que abandonase el colegio a final de curso. No podía ser tampoco ninguno de los profesores que estuvieran haciendo guardia puesto que su despacho estaba dentro de las mazmorras y hasta allí no llegaban ellos. Pero un tercer golpe terminó por ponerle aún más en tensión _"Será esa maldita gata de Filch"_ pensó acercándose más a la puerta _"Debería de haberse quedado petrificada cuando se encontró con el basilisco hace años" _De pronto, otro golpe pero éste procedente de la estrecha y única ventana que había en la habitación, le hizo girarse con brusquedad apuntando hacia el lugar indicado. Se apartó el pelo negro de la cara y entrecerró los ojos sin parpadear mirando al ventanuco. Apretó con fuerza la varita en su mano mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por la tensión que comenzaba a acumular ante el inesperado movimiento de algo o alguien que parecía estar en el exterior. Se quedó un momento dudando hacia donde dirigirse, si a la puerta o a la ventana, empezaba a sentirse rodeado y enjaulado en su propio despacho _"Vamos, Severus¡contrólate¡Pareces un crío temiendo unos simples golpes!"_ pero su experiencia le decía que no solo era un ruido casual producido por los antiguos muros del castillo. Miró de reojo a la puerta, donde todo se había quedado sospechosamente tranquilo, solo escuchaba su respiración pero lo demás era un absoluto silencio, algo que le hizo bajar la guardia aún menos. Sin saber de donde llegaba, una casi imperceptible brisa le estremeció y su única reacción fue acercarse a la ventana. Era imposible que estuviese abierta o que pudiera traspasar la más mínima corriente de aire a través de las juntas pero no podía provenir de otro sitio. Cuando casi llegó hasta ella, varias de las velas que iluminaban el despacho se apagaron dejando casi en penumbras la estancia _"¡Mierda¡Lumos!"_ pronunció con inusitada rapidez girándose de nuevo pero algo ocurría, podía sentirlo, no estaba solo…La sensación de que algo invadía su espacio era extrema pero realmente no veía nada ni nadie en lo poco que había quedado iluminado de la habitación. El leve fru fru de una túnica sonando en el exterior le puso en tensión más aún sobre todo al ver pasar una rápida sombra tapando por un segundo la poca luz que bajo la puerta provenía de las velas prendidas en el pasillo. Comenzó a acercarse despacio, apretando la varita en su mano de tal forma que casi se clavaba las uñas, sintiendo los latidos acelerados palpitando en sus sienes… Pillaría por sorpresa a su inesperada visita y le daría la bienvenida que esperaba pero de pronto…

-¡DESMAIUS!

La puerta se abrió de golpe sin haberle dado tiempo a reaccionar haciendo que solo llegase a ver un rayo rojo dirigirse hacia él lanzándolo al suelo. Snape cayó de espaldas sobre las sillas que había frente a su mesa mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba ocultando en las sombras la imagen de la persona que le atacaba. Aturdido por el golpe, movió la cabeza para despejarse tratando de levantarse y apuntó hacia la entrada

-¡IMMOBILUS! -gritó pero el no saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba su oponente solo hizo que el resplandor del rayo impactase en la pared al mismo tiempo que de pronto sintió como tras un Expelliarmus que provenía de su izquierda, su varita salía disparada de su mano- ¡ACCIO! –trató de recuperarla pero lo que siguió fue lo peor que podría pasarle.

-¡PETRIFICUS MAXIMA!

Un rayo azul intenso impactó en él derribándolo de nuevo. Solo escuchar el hechizo consiguió helarle la sangre: sabía lo que le provocaría aunque su atacante le dejase con vida y no terminase matándole en ese momento... Su cuerpo comenzó a quedarse totalmente rígido sin posibilidad de mover ninguno de sus miembros mirando horrorizado la luz del rayo que salía de la oscuridad. A duras penas, intentó que las palabras salieran de su boca, al menos quería saber la identidad de la persona que le estaba condenando para maldecirlo desde el infierno.

-¿Quién eres? -la imagen avanzó unos pasos al frente dejándose ver por las pocas velas que habían quedado prendidas. Una figura vestida de negro y con un velo que le cubría el rostro, el atuendo habitual de una bruja viuda, le miraba impasible, vencido y rendido en el suelo. Sin poder reconocer los rasgos a través de la vaporosa tela y sintiendo como la imagen comenzaba a nublársele a sus ojos, volvió a preguntar amenazante- ¡¿Quién eres?!

Una voz de mujer le susurró.

-Tu pesadilla.

Y efectivamente, lo era. Sabiendo que iba a perder la consciencia en breve, cerró los ojos y dejó que en su mente quedara un solo pensamiento _"¡Virginia, ayúdame!"_

* * *

Vaya, vaya... ahora os da penita Snape o le dejamos que le hagan pupa?.:D Sé que el capi es corto y de hecho, podría haberlo dejado unido al siguiente porque, aunque quedaría largo, sería aceptable su largura. Peeeeero... así se queda más emocionante e intrigante, muuaajajjaja (risa maléfica, jeje). Y no ha sido un error: es Petrificus Máxima, no Mortem. Ya sabréis por qué ;) Ya sabéis que si queréis saber qué le va a pasar a Snape, si Virginia recibirá su mensaje, si Mahe sentirá algo más o si Harry se ha quedado dormido (pero conste que no ronca aunque tenga fama de lo contrario :P) tendréis que volver por aquí. Os esperamos y os recuerdo: nada de spoilers de DH!! Buena lectura! Besos. 


	78. Capítulo 77: Realidad

**Disclaimer:**

_-¿Puedo... pasar?  
Alzó la cabeza sin esperar escuchar su voz y resoplando, se retiró del Pc observando cómo se había quedado parado en la puerta.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Yo... estaba buscando a Nigriv pero no la encuentro.  
-Está de viaje -respondió Mahe, tomando la varita de Harry que estaba sobre la mesa, sabiendo que ese gesto no le gustaría al profesor de pociones. No se equivocó ante la mirada de desprecio que le echó- Justamente está en tu tierra.  
-Oh...  
-¿Y por qué querías encontrarla? si no es indiscrección.  
-Necesitaba aclararle unas cuantas cosas antes de que termine el último libro. Necesitaba decirle que cuando lea...  
-¡NO! -gritó Mahe levantándose y apuntándole con la varita- ¡No quiero ni un spoiler!  
-¿Cómo? -se extrañó Snape- No quieres saber que cuando Harry vaya a...  
-¡¡Cállate!! -avanzó hacia él, situando la encantada bajo su mandibula, amenazante- Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra. ¡¡No quiero saber nada!!  
Snape retrocedió un paso y la miró con ojos entrecerrados.  
-De acuerdo. No obstante... terminarás enterándote antes de tiempo -y socarrón, añadió- por mucho que amenaces con una varita... de juguete.  
Mahe abrió la boca pero en seguida una expresión adusta cruzó su cara.  
-De juguete... -repitió- ¿Quieres probarla?  
Snape resopló, cruzando las manos bajo las mangas de su túnica.  
-Está claro que tanto contigo como con... mi hija, siempre me voy a llevar mal. Sois iguales.  
-Por algo será. Pero mientras seas tan... prepotente y altivo, no dudes que así va a ser -alzó un dedo ante su cara- Pero te lo advierto Snape: si puedo llegar a ser malvada con todo aquel que se vaya de la lengua con respecto a DH, peor puedo llegar a ser contigo. Recuerda que... extraoficialmente estas en nuestras manos.  
En ese momento, la pantalla del PC destelló y tras unos segundos, apareció la imagen de Nigriv con expresión enojada.  
-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Snape totalmente sorprendido de ver a la joven en el monitor.  
-A falta de chimeneas para utilizar la red flú, habrá que utilizar la "red net" -sonrió Mahe al ver a su amiga- Y creo que por su expresión... es un howler informático para ti.  
-¿Un howler informático? -repitió Severus sin entender y en seguida se comenzó a oír...  
-¡¡Snape!!.¡ni se te ocurra contarle nada a Mahe! -efectivamente, era Nigriv muy enfadada- Yo ya sé por dónde vas tú así que no tienes que explicarme nada.  
-Pero yo quería... -dijo el hombre.  
-¡Tú nada!.¡A callar! Oficialmente le perteneces a JK, al igual que todo el mundo HP. Ella es la única dueña y señora, pero... como bien te ha recordado Mahe, extraoficialmente, tanto tu personalidad como los personajes de Mark, Nora, nuestras homónimas y otros muchos... sois nuestros. Y aún queda mucho HH para poder hacerte pagar que tu lengua se suelte. Claro... si es que sobrevives al capi de hoy... -añadió con malicia, haciendo que Mahe sonriera malévolamente al comentario mientras Snape tragaba saliva nervioso ante la expectativa.  
-Ya sabes que nosotras no ganamos nada por contar una historia sobre ti, sobre Harry o sobre quién sea de HP -continuó Mahe- Aquí quién gana, y mucho, es JK. Pero sí podemos ser tajantes si alguien trata de ganar a nuestra costa con nuestras invenciones, ya sea apropiarse de algún hechizo, de alguna escena, de la trama, de algún personaje...  
-Lo sé -contestó Snape y volvió a resoplar- Yo... no quería molestaros a ninguna de las dos -se disculpó- Y si me lo permites, Nigriv, cualquier aclaración que necesites puedo hacértela en... privado -la chica trató de disimular la sonrisa ante la sugerente mirada del profesor, el cual volvió sus ojos negros hacia Mahe- Y a ti, prometo no decirte nada de lo que me ocurra oficialmente, ni de mi ni de nadie.  
-Más te vale.  
-Haré como si DH no existiera. Pero... ¿podríais adelantarme qué me va a pasar en HH? -preguntó titubeante a lo que las Guilmains rieron.  
-Eso... tendrás que leerlo a continuación._

Hola! Qué tal? soy Mahe de nuevo. Antes que nada, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me mostraron su apoyo con respecto a mis problemas familiares. Ya todo va mejor, le dieron el alta a mi madre y poco a poco va mejorando. Yo tengo mis días con mi estómago pero mientras los nervios y la úlcera me lo permiten, me encuentro bien. Así que nada, adelante con todo. En segundo lugar, agradeceros también que los que hayáis leído DH, os estéis conteniendo en vuestros comentarios. Sé que debe ser dificil pero si no queréis que os dé la lata con otro aviso superlargo antispoiler, seguid así porque os lo agradeceré muchísimo ;). Yo por mi parte sigo sin tener sorpresas de lo que ocurrirá en el libro (algún que otro recordatorio me han hecho pero básicamente, nada importante aunque casi me como a quien lo hizo). Lo que he decidido es comenzar mi propia cruzada contra Salamandra. Más que cruzada es una forma de fastidiarles aunque no sirva para nada. Pero recibir un correo todos los días con la misma cantinela, creo que puede llegar a hartar xD Así que nada, un día les escribí, muy educada pero contudentemente, comentándoles cuál era mi opinión sobre su parsimonia a la hora de anunciar fechas, títulos y hacer traducciones. Y ese mismo mail, se lo reenvío tooooodos los días, notificándoles en el asunto cuántos llevo, por si pierden la cuenta xD (acabo de hacer mi envío número 10 xD). Como a ellos mismos les digo, seguro que ni leen el mail (menos cuando lo recibe cada día) o si lo hace alguien será la secretaria de turno que luego no se lo pasará al encargado en cuestión. Pero bueno, que me pongan en su carpeta de correo no deseado si quieren, que yo seguiré con mi spam HP :D Y nada más, vamos a por los rr, para que podáis leer ya, que como siempre, los tengo escritos en días diferentes (vaya cacao que me hago yo sola xD).

**Drumy:** Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capi, es uno de mis queridos :) Es verdad que es una lástima que Mahe no deje sentir a Harry lo que le pasa, quizá no lo pasaría tan mal si compartiera esas sensaciones tan malas. Pero ella es así, prefiere callarse sus problemas para no preocupar a los que quiere. En cuanto a Snape... pobrecito, sea quien sea su atacante, se nota que quiere hacerle daño. La escena entre Mcgonagall y Mahe me encantó escribirla porque las veía a las dos como locas recorriendo el despacho y yo misma me reía a la hora de imaginarlo :D Espero que tanto tu mami como tú sigais bien. Besitos y cuidate.

**Missginni:** Ese Harry de ojos "verdes", gafas redondas y cabello cortito con flequillo que le tapa ligeramente la cicatriz, que enseña a sus compañeros a defenderse y les dice "Pensadlo de esta manera: todo gran mago en la historia empezó siendo lo que somos nosotros, un alumno. Si ellos pudieron, por qué no nosotros?" o que le dice a Snape "No soy débil! ... Mi padre fue un gran hombre!!" o que le dice a Sirius "Esta conexión entre Voldemort y yo... y si algo no funciona bien en mi interior? y si me estoy volviendo malvado?" o que le dice a sus amigos "Por muchas batallas que nos queden por librar, tenemos algo que Voldemort no tiene. Algo por lo que merece la pena luchar". Te mola, eeeeh? xD Después de cuatro pases a día de hoy, que es 31/07 (uy! si es el cumpleaños de mi niño!.:D) y que no serán los únicos, ya casi me estoy aprendiendo las frases de la peli, jeje. Bueno, espera que me limpie la baba porque me flipo yo sola pensando en la quinta :) A ver, qué me decías en el rr... Como siempre, gracias por tus mensajes y ánimo, mi niña. Afortunadamente, ya sabes que todo ha mejorado y la verdad, ahora que he visto tus palabras, me ha parecido que esos días están superlejanos, cuando verdaderamente hace poco más de dos semanas. Pero bueno, verlo tan lejos supongo que es bueno. Así que darte cuenta de los cambios que hicimos en UP en el foro viene de lejos, eh? vaya, vaya, y nosotras pensando que lo mismo se te habían pasado por alto, jeje. Tomas nota de que puede haber dos malas malosas, haces bien, aunque... servirá de algo?.:D Pero tú ahí, cabezota como siempre. Veremos a ver por dónde te sale la cabezonería ;P En el tema spoiler, por ahora estoy teniendo suerte (exceptuando el "recordatorio" de Reena en el foro, ñññ) y sigo en otro mundo (rectifico: suelo estar en otro mundo habitualmente, ahora más xD). Y aquí, nuestros lectores, se están portando bien (no esperaba menos de ellos :) ). De todas formas, sigo en alerta permanente por si acaso. Es el único consejo que sigo de Moody porque... el de que no me ponga la varita en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, poco caso que le hago xD La escena Mcgonagall-Mahe, imagínate lo que estaría pensando en ese momento la gata, posiblemente, podría ser algo así:

-¡Hola Minerva! –saludó la chica acariciándole el lomo- ¿Cómo estás?.¿Eh?  
_"Pues hasta hace un segundo que Harry me tenía en brazos, en la gloria. Será que tú no lo conoces bien la sensación, pillina..."  
_-¿Te has dado un paseo por Hogwarts con Harry?  
_"Pues sí, y muy a gusto por cierto"  
_-¿Sí?  
_"Eeeemmm... me habla como si yo no me enterara pero para mi que la que no se entera es ella: que síiiii, que me he paseado con Harry"  
_-Aunque nadie conoce el castillo mejor que tú ¿verdad?  
_"Podría decirse que sí pero... qué insinuas con eso? que siempre estoy de paseo o qué? que yo cumplo con mis obligaciones aunque sea una gata, eh?"  
_-Minerva ¿tienes sed?  
_"La verdad es que sí. Esto de maullar y ronronear te deja la boca seca. Si tuvieras por ahí una copita de..."  
_-Te voy a dar un poquito de agua¿sí?  
_"Ein? agua? que light, no?"  
_-Mira, agüita.  
_"Ea, pues agua. Más sano"  
_-Bebe un poquito¿sí?  
_"Uuuuummm... mucho estás insistiendo tú..."_ -el animal maulló de nuevo mirando el plato y bajó el hocico olisqueando el líquido _-"Agua dice... y yo soy un nargle. Esta "agüita" te la bebes tú, guapa"_ -la gata bufó y maullando con fuerza saltó de la mesa.  
-¡Eh!.¡Ven aquí! –gritó Mahe  
_"Porque tú lo digas!"  
_-¡¡Fermaportus!! -la puerta se cerró de golpe.  
_"Me cachis!!!"_ -McGonagall frenó en seco antes de darse de bruces con la entrada y comenzó a correr por el despacho seguida de la chica- _"Pero tú a mi no me coges"  
_-¡Maldita sea!.¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!  
_"A que no me pillas, cara de papilla"  
_-¡Immobilus! -gritó la chica.  
_"Nananananana..."_ -se burlaba la gata que había subido hasta el armario de ingredientes.  
-Diablos¡¡baja ahora mismo!!  
_"Sube tú. Hay la misma distancia"  
_-¡Te la vas a ganar!  
-Mahe, es McGonagall -decía Harry  
-¡Me da igual quien sea!.¡Quiero que baje ahora mismo! –gritaba la chica- ¡Minerva, bajas o te bajo!  
_"Será maleducada! mira que hablarme a mi así. Qué poco respeto tiene esta juventud de hoy en día. Ahí te quedas con tu agua. Se acabó. Ya no juego más"_  
La gata maulló, logró abrir la puerta y salió por la estrecha abertura.

xDDD Tranquila, creo que hoy viene el enfermero a darme la dosis doble xD. Eso sí, si supieras cuanto tiempo hace desde que pensamos lo del autobús noctámbulo marca Sirius... si no recuerdo mal, estábamos en los inicios de HH, escribiendo que no publicando así que imagínate si ya hace. Y estábamos Nigriv y yo en la que llamamos la esquina de la cascada de ideas, casi frente a mi casa (uff, deberíamos pasarnos por allí de nuevo para renovar material, Nigriv) y comentando sobre Mcgonagall, sobre algún intento para transformarla, etc. Y de la misma forma que salió el Dumbledore-canario de UP, salió el autobús noctámbulo-gata xD Realmente, esta primera escena del capi junto con la de Mark con cabeza de mono, creo que son las más cómicas que tengo en HH por ahora... o quizá ya no haya más tiempo para reírse en este fic por lo que viene. Uuummm... quién sabe, quién sabe (careto de bicho malo). Resumes muy bien el que puede ser destino de Mahe al no contarle a Harry lo que siente, desde tu punto de vista malvado, claro, jeje. Pero me has dejado flipadísima con el punto final¿que Mahe es la que ataca a Snape? pobrecita! mira que la quieres mal, eh? tendrías que haber visto mi cara al leerlo xD Ella hecha polvo durante todo el día por esa sensación que tiene de que algo va a pasar y tú mandándola a atacar a su papi xD Que maaaaaala eres. Eso es una IL pero L, reL, superL xD Definitivamente, estás fatal de la perola :D Pero ya veo que yo también soy mala (jijiji) por haber dejado el capi ahí. Pero así os dejo intrigados y con ganas de volver por aquí aunque sea por curiosidad (es cuestión de márketing, jajaja). Quién ha atacado a Snape? Dices que se te pasó por la cabeza que pudo ser Narcisa, aunque ves dificil que pueda entrar a sus anchas pero... sabemos que hay formas de entrar en el colegio destrangis porque ya ha pasado y contacto con el interior tiene como para intentarlo; que pudo ser la mala malosa aunque sería arriesgarse a que la pillen (no obstante... ese mismo riesgo ha corrido cada vez que ha atacado a Hogwarts y ahí ha seguido ;) ); puede ser Pansy, que aunque no viuda, sí huérfana pero con lo pirada que está, quién sabe si no se considera "viuda" al haber muerto su amorcito Draco (recuerda que dijimos que ella estaba loca por él y por eso le iba a hacer la vida imposible a Mahe, por haberle matado); puede ser... esa segunda mala de la que dijiste ibas a tomar nota (careto pensativo) o... a ver, piensa, quién puede entrar y salir de Hogwarts a sus anchas sin que le vean? pues claro!! Ha sido Colagusano vestido de viuda!! xDD Oye, esta última opción me gusta xD En teoría, Amy no es viuda, no, pero... lo sabemos todo de ella? estará permitido la bigamia en el mundo mágico y se quedó medio viuda en la batalla? xD Ojú, qué desvarío a estas horas (son las 18.55, estoy en la agencia, mi jefe está de vacaciones, tengo todo mi trabajo al día y con los 47 grados de la calle, aquí no viene ni Dobby). Ah! el uniforme de guerra de las viudas, jeje, pues sí, es algo así, igual que los mortífagos llevan máscara y túnica (afortunadamente sin capucha de semana santa en la OdF). Quién acudirá a ayudar a Snape? Mahe: de guardia pero no en guardia, con un dolor de cabeza como el mío de anoche y unas sensaciones más propias de película de terror que de fic; Virginia: conexión extrasensorial con interferencias varias que veremos a ver si le llega la onda porque lo mismo, por las horas que son, la pilla en el séptimo sueño; Harry: mapa de los merodeadores donde ve un cartelito con el nombre de Severus Snape rebotando por el despacho debido a los hechizos varios que recibe... eeemmm, visto así y siendo quienes son, tú crees que es capaz de ir a salvarle o se unirá a la fiesta para que rebote por las sillas tanto como el hurón? xD De todas formas, sea quien sea, llegará tarde según dices, jajajaja. Te voy a decir quién va a salvarle: la gata, que mareada perdida por su paseo en el "autobús noctámbulo", se encuentra de casualidad a Snape "ligeramente" petrificado xD En fin, linda mía, voy a ver si meriendo algo y sigo por aquí (si me dejan, que parece que la gente ya empieza a despertar de la siesta y se están animando a venir. Si seguimos a 47 grados!!! que se queden en su casa!!! ) Muchos besos, hermanita ;)

**Kumiko1906:** Que noooo, que no lo vas a perder todo. Espero que el libro te haya gustado (o te esté gustando, no sé si ya lo acabaste) pero me das tu opinión dentro de unos meses, cuando ya lo haya leído yo, oki? ;) Yo lo leeré en inglés (si Nigriv me lo permite) para contrastar esos "pequeños cambios" que hace Salamandra en la traducción, pero cuando ya haya tenido en mis manos mi propio libro. En cuanto a la peli, a mi también me gustó mucho, de hecho ha pasado a ser mi preferida (lo era el CdF) y por ahora van cuatro pases, uno de ellos en Imax con el Ministerio en 3D: flipante! Si tienes oportunidad de verla en este formato, ni lo dudes. Y como no me canso de verla, espero ir de nuevo a verla en estas semanas. Sobre el capi, me remito a UP utilizando una frase que Dumbledore le dijo a Virginia, cuando esta trató de transformar a la fuerza a la gata en el improvisado hospital que se organizó en el gran comedor tras la batalla _"Yo la forcé a adoptar su forma animal y solo cuando esté preparada y pueda hacerlo, volverá con nosotros. Ahora ni siquiera mi poder la puede ayudar."_ Así que... posiblemente aún no esté preparada para regresar o... puede que se sienta más a gusto en su nueva forma. De hecho, en uno de los capis (capi 49: Noche de brujas) ya lo "pensaba" ella por las ventajas que ser felino le reportaba. En este capi, Snape te ha dado un poquito de pena. Eso es bueno, vamos por buen camino, jejeje. Veremos a ver qué sigues pensando cuando sigas leyendo HH (y oficialmente, cuando leas DH aunque yo no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué será de él). La mala ataca de nuevo, exacto. Venganza!!! Ea, pues ya está. Nos vemos y buena lectura ;)

**Vicky**: hola! bueno, cuando llegues a este capi de HH, hará una semana que nos enviaste tu rr desde UP así que aprovechamos ahora para darte la bienvenida. Me alegro de que te gustara MA y que hayas seguido disfrutando con UP. Esperamos ver tu opinión de HH ;) Saludos.

**Stiby:** Hola!! cuánto sin verte! Qué tal tus vacaciones-pirineos-estudios? Espero que bien y que estés genial, linda. Por cierto, el promedio de 4 de 10 no está mal pero tienes que sacarlas en septiembre,eh? Yo aquí haciendo presión, jeje. Haces bien en no decir ni una palabra de DH si no quieres verme sacar la varita con todo mi genio y enfadarme de verdad. Con solo un leve comentario que hicieron en el foro, casi me como a la que lo hizo, imagínate si me entero de algo más concreto. Comentarios, opiniones y demás a Nigriv en su mail, que ayer estaba a punto de acabar el libro. Bueno, te perdonaremos que nos hayas abandonado pero porque lo has hecho por JK, si no otro fénix cantaría (no, no somos tan acaparadoras ;) ) Pero mala memoria sí que tienes! no recuerdas nada de lo que has leído? algo sí, no? que hay una madre, una hija, un padre, un mago para comérselo (dícese, Harry pero me lo como yo solita, eh? xD), unos herederos entre ellos un Sirius en chiquitito y una Lily en pequeñito también (Nora, obviamente), una mala malosa sin nombre... te va sonando? ;) El capi "Entre tres", fíjate que acertaste de primeras con la "tríada", jeje. Vaya tres que coincidieron. Pero ahí se tuvo que imponer Harry a estos dos que parecen dos críos con una pataleta. Cualquiera diría que son ya dos hombres hechos y derechos (sobre todo Snape, tan tieso que va siempre xD) Efectivamente, la no-transformación de Lupin no se ha divulgado pero... si te digo la verdad, no sé por qué xD Tengo que preguntarle a Nigriv cuando vuelva porque ahora mismo no sé si no se ha dicho por algo en particular (mis lapsus en nuestros fics son a veces importantes, te lo aseguro, jajaja). Tienes razón sobre Sirius y Snape en la peli, me encantan también. Se les ve mayorcitos pero tienen ese toque tan... no sé. Snape tan morboso como siempre y Sirius (a pesar de no ser el que imagino) se le ve tan paternal con Harry que me flipa!! Bueno, vuelvo al capi que me voy por los cerros de Hogsmeade. Estos dos (si al final vuelvo a hablar de los mismos, jajaja) se han tirado cada indirecta y cada puya uno al otro que ha sido de impresión. Menos mal que Lupin ha sabido bandearlo y no se ha dejado amilanar, porque está claro que Snape sigue como siempre con su ironía. Madre mía, cada vez que haces referencia a MdI me quedo KO xD ¿Siempre te ha caído bien Draco? uff, yo no le soporto ni oficial ni extraoficialmente. Oficial, con esa cara de asco que tiene, esa prepotencia de niñato consentido, ese arrastrar la palabras... aaaah, no puedo con él, ese rubio de grasiento pelo aplastado. Y extraoficialmente, poco le dejamos salir, jeje. Solo me gustó en el único fic slash que he leído (y leeré) en mi vida pero realmente, ese Draco no es absolutamente para nada Draco Malfoy, ni Harry era Harry ni en sueños. Jamás les ví como tales y supongo que por eso me gustó. Son casi las 21h y ya vamos a cerrar. Al final, he podido contestar los rr a ratitos pero ya me voy a casita. Sigo mañana o esta noche, no sé. Besitos!! Hola! al final he seguido con el rr al día siguiente (sigo estando en la agencia, son las 18.10 y estoy esperando que me cojan el teléfono para modificar una reserva en la playita). A ver que mire por dónde me quedé... ah! sí. Ya veo que tu tienes tu propia opinión sobre la ahijada, el hijo y el hermano xD Qué bueno, jeje! Tienes la razón al decir que Remus se pasó un poquito con Sev. Pero es que como no estamos acostumbrados a verle comportarse de esa forma, choca un poco. ¿A que de Snape no te extraña que se comporte así? Llega Harry y se confirma tu teoría de la "tríada", jajaja, tus dotes de Trelawney están mejorando, eh? ;) ¿No te gusta la frase de llora como mujer lo que no supiste defender como hombre? xD Por qué no? anda que no es un palo decirle eso a un tío, jajaja. Se lo decía no se quién (sinceramente no recuerdo quién) a Boabdil cuando perdió Granada. Sobre las dos malas, Florence y Amy... confirmado no estaba pero posible lo es ;) Pasemos a la clase especial de Guilmain. Mark no está siendo inconsciente últimamente: lo es siempre. Es un crío muy chulito que no piensa en las consecuencias y eso le va a traer problemas y si no... tiempo al tiempo. Esperemos que Nora no le coja miedo a desaparecerse porque si no vamos a tener un problema :S En fin, chiquita, te devuelvo el beso. Lástima que no te veamos hasta Septiembre, es mucho tiempo sin ti ;P Cuidate, linda. Ahí va! pero si hay otro rr! qué hago yo despidiendome? xD Que conste que estoy haciendo varias cosas a la vez: estoy contestándote, estoy merendando, estoy ampliando la reserva de antes y estoy emitiendo la documentación de otra. Para que digan que las locas no podemos hacer varias cosas a la vez xD De hecho, ya son las 19.05, ya ha pasado una hora desde que empecé a escribir este trocito de rr. La peli... ains, la peli. Espero poder ir a mi quinto pase este finde o a más tardar el siguiente, porque no me canso de verla. Tú que estás en Madrid sí podrás verla en Imax-3D en el Kinépolis o algún cine de estos, no? Hazlo, verás qué guay :) No había caído que en tu blog podías estar hablando del libro y ciertamente, es lo más lógico, jeje. Gracias por recordarme que no entre, antes de que me dé por pinchar en la estrellita y la fastidie. Aunque... las poquitas veces que he entrado estos días al msn, te he visto un par de frases que me dan a pensar que son del libro, me equivoco? Espero que no pongas nada importante porque puedo liartela y bien :P Tengo que ver lo del número infitrado que se ha colado en mitad de una de las últimas palabras del capi anterior, aunque como ese capi es de Nigriv, que ella decida si lo edita completo, vaya que yo meta la pata. :S A ver, el capi que ahora tenemos entre manos... no te acordabas de la gata? jeje, es que hace mucho que no aparece ronroneando. Bueno, realmente apareció en el capi en el que los chicos van a ver a Dumbledore después de subir de la Cámara, pero poca cosa. Su momento estelar ha sido en ese capi, jeje. Sshhhhh!!! no reveles que soy una de las residentes perennes de San Mungo!! que tengo que mantener mi imagen xD Pero sí, lo soy, a mucha honra, jajaja. Lo que pasa es que en el fic no me he dado cuenta aún de ello, jeje. Así que tú eres la vecina de habitación, eh? jeje, y yo pensando quién sería la ocupante de esa cama, con la cosa de que últimamente duerme tan poco xD Que bueno que pensaras que el capi iba a ser gracioso, jejeje, y luego el giro que da :D Lo habéis comentado varios de vosotros y me encanta, porque verdaderamente no se espera ese... cambio (careto malvado). Pero no te fies nunca, que fíjate como empezó el capi de Mark con cabeza de mono y como acabó con el techo del comedor destrozado ;) Ya habrás visto en la respuesta a Missi, qué es lo que pensaba McGonagall cuando Mahe le hablaba así, jajaja. Pero lo que más me gusta también es la imagen de Harry descojonándose y tratando de disimularlo :D Me lo como!! (careto babeando). Tienes razón en algo: Mahe debería compartir las sensaciones aunque lo que dices de "...si en realidad todos saben que tiene esas visiones...", te corrijo: nadie sabe que tiene esas visiones. Saben que el legislemens ha podido afectarle pero como ella no ha dicho nada al respecto, no saben la verdad. Solo la ven intranquila, nerviosa, pero ella misma no confirma el motivo, y encima Harry no llega a sentirlo por sus bloqueos, así que piensan que es por las clases y por el estrés. Nuestro Snape, es decir, Sev, tiene eso: crispa los nervios como Snape que es pero dan ganas de... ñam! como Sev que es también ;) Tú piensas que la mujer puede ser Amy, Florence o Narcisa. Obviamente alguna de las tres debe ser porque no hay más malas (aunque sigo diciendo que la opción de Colagusano vestido de viuda me mola xD) Por cierto, el título: como siempre, intentando jugar con las palabras. Te confirmo que en parte es por lo que le dice la mujer pero por otro lado, es para recordar algo... que también tiene relación con el capi de hoy y su título. Al final del mismo lo explico ;) Ahora sí, besitos y vuelve prontito que veamos tus progresos en San Mungo :D

**Helen Nicked Lupin**: Hola cordobesa! McGonagall como una niña chica que no se quiere tomar el jarabe para la tos pero... hace bien en no tomárselo, jeje. No porque Mahe no haya hecho bien la poción, para nada, pero hasta ella misma sabe que no le va a hacer el efecto que espera. Así que, para qué forzar la situación? Pero díselo a ella, que con lo cabezota que es, no te hará caso y seguirá detrás de la gata :D Quién ataca a Snape? una mujer (se supone, jeje). pero la profesora aquella de la que nunca recuerdas su nombre (suena a un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme xD) pueden ser varias, cuál de ellas? Amy? Florence? Vector? El hijo de Lupin del capi anterior... qué será? preguntas muy directamente y no te voy a dar la respuesta, no tendría gracia, no? Espero que llevéis bien lo del sitio que me dijiste antispoiler. Pasé un momentito pero me dio mal rollo porque precisamente en estos sitios terminas enterándote de más cosas "gracias" a la gente que entra a fastidiar más que en ningún otro. De todas formas, ya sabes, nada de contar si te has enterado de algo o no (tipo los dos muertos y algo muy fuerte, prefiero que no me recuerdes nada) porque eso da lugar a pensar qué puede ser y no quiero saber nada, absolutamente nada. Nos vemos!

**Feanor**: Gracias por el aviso. De todas formas, cuando llegó tu mensaje ya había visto dos páginas más donde lo tenían traducido pero obviamente, siguiendo mi cabezonería y decisión, no las pienso visitar y Nigriv no sé qué hará porque ella está con el libro en inglés. Si lees esas traducciones, disfruta pero ya sabes: nada de spoilers ni comentarios de ningún tipo. Saludos.

**AlbusR:** Hola! como habrás visto, no soy Nigriv si no Mahe. Así que cuando ella vuelva, te contará del fan trip. Yo aún no la he visto (de hecho no sé si quiera si ya ronda por aquí) pero por lo que sé, lo ha pasado genial. Lo del parque temático sí lo sabíamos. De hecho, cuando salió la noticia, lo primero que hice esa tarde fue cotizar cuánto podría salir un viaje desde aquí, jeje. Más que nada para ir ahorrando :D Creo que tu personalidad de esta vez es un poco extraña, con motosierra incluida :S Estamos a salvo? seguro que sí, porque Sir Hurbet nos escuda, jeje. (mis más sinceros saludos aqueste hidalgo caballero). No te preocupes, que no probaríamos las maldiciones contigo, que si nos gustan y te liquidamos, cómo íbamos a seguir colaborando? Verdaderamente, Nigriv y yo tenemos que reunirnos para poner nuestras maquiavélicas mentes a trabajar e inventar cómo vamos a hacerle pupa a ciertos personajes... muuuaaajajajaa!!! El capi fue corto, cierto, si hubiera sido más largo... posiblemente hubiera sido un poco agobiante pero lo que sí es seguro es que no se hubiera quedado tan intrigante, y ese es el punto bueno de este. Me alegro de que te gustara. Y también me alegro de que te rieras con la escena de McGonagall. Cada aparición que hace es pequeña pero muy propia de ella como gata, jaja. ¿Por qué la mala ataca a Snape? Bueno, en algún momento tenía que empezar la "limpieza", como tú dices, aunque... esto es solo un aperitivo, jijiji. Si te digo la verdad, nosotras a veces tampoco entendemos a los hombres pero creo que ese sexto sentido que tenemos hace que finalmente hagamos lo que queramos con vosotros, jeje (no con todos, no con todos). Creo que a día de hoy, eres el único varón declarado que nos sigue (declarado porque nos deja constancia de que nos lee y por tus bigotes, claro, jeje) pero tienes razón de que hay mucha fémina por aquí, ya sea leyendo, escribiendo o interpretando. Es que lo bueno abunda :D Las velitas y los golpes en la ventana, veremos a ver qué o quién lo provocó. Por lo pronto, Snape no lo sabe y... veremos a ver si lo llega a saber :S En fin, rr terminado. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos. A ver si la buena racha comienza prontito para todos. Por cierto, lo que me reí con la pregunta de si me dejan conducir sola a San Mungo xD pero la verdad es que solo conduzco sola cuando me puedo escapar con la escoba pero últimamente trato de ir dando patadas por el pasillo a ver si alzo el vuelo y no hay forma. Creo que los enfermeros, conociéndome, le han puesto un hechizo antielevación a mi Estrella para que no lo consiga. De todas formas, decidieron que cuando me tienen que trasladar para que me de el aire, lo harían siempre con esas bonitas camisas que tú y yo conocemos tan bien. Más que nada porque están a la moda, jeje. Un fuerte abrazo! (si la camisa me deja xD)

**CrazY AngeeL:** Spoiler no, spoiler no... repítelo como un mantra yóguico. A mi me sirve para ahuyentar a los lengua flojas aunque creo que lo que verdaderamente les ahuyentan son mis miradas asesinas y mis advertencias de que como suelten una sola palabra, pueden terminar peor que Quirrell cuando se redujo a cenizas. Te cedo gustosa mi relato antispoiler para que se lo leas una y otra vez a tu hermana y le ablandes el corazón. Yo en 12 días que hace que se publicó el libro (hoy es ya 2/08) solo me recordaron algo que tenía olvidado que podía salir pero nada más de spoilers. Bueno, una ligera idea de lo que pasa en el primer capi pero de eso me enteré de forma totalmente consciente aunque culpable, porque vi la lectura de JK. Pero mi memoria tipo Longbottom hace que deje en la recámara los datos que escuché así que prácticamente sigo limpia de noticias y sucesos del último libro. Si tu amiga Inés termina traduciendo el libro... tú decides si lo lees o no pero... ánimo y no te dejes vencer por la tentación! Sé fuerte!!! Hazme compañía!! No me dejes sola!! xD Qué relajada se te ve ahora, me alegro de que Margarita te sirviera porque andabas bien estresada, eh? Sobre los capis: el disclaimer... bueno, no te preocupes que ya sabes que básicamente siempre tratamos de decir lo mismo (sinceramente ahora mismo no recuerdo qué disclaimer hizo Nigriv, porque ese capi es suyo. Luego lo miraré en casa). Te perdiste el principio de la peli? Ve a verla de nuevo!!! Ese inicio con Harry tan triste en el parque... ains, le adoro, no puedo evitarlo (babas). Retomamos el capi. El sentido de humor de Snape es negro, como todo en él xD Su pelo, su túnica, sus ojos... qué hombre más oscuro :S Crees que freirá a Harry vivo? jajajaja, y Mahe le ve y le hace el harakiri a su "querido" papi. Ese hombre tiene que tener mucho cuidado con sus salidas con Harry porque su hija no le perdonaría ni una, y ya sabes que ella no le aprecia pero él... es un padre incomprendido esperando el cariño de su única hija (oh, pobrecito, es humano, como tú dices). Si quieres ver chispas en plan bestial sin tener que esperar a que los gemelos Weasley lancen otra traca de sus magifuegos, junta a Snape y Lupin, no falla. ¿Te choca Florence? es que ella es muy... Florence (ya sabes que es como Miss Hogwarts). Es una bruja demasiado especial, muy segura de si misma, tanto que raya en lo insoportable. Peeeero... eso no significa que sea malvada, no? solo inaguantable xD Mark y Nora son peluches para todos nosotros pero para Virginia... ella es más práctica, les aprecia mucho, pero es una mujer realista y consciente de que estos dos jovencitos son más que dos simples críos. Su interés por enseñarles y hacerles crecer como magos es mucho, no solo por ser profesora, si no porque sabe que ellos son personas clave para lo que pueda ocurrir en un futuro. Y la verdad, parece que a Mark tampoco se le olvida que él es importante, jeje. Muy chulito nuestro chico rubio. Jajaja, ya has acertado la mitad del duo maloso, eh?.:D Ahora no vale cambiar de mala para acertar la otra mitad, eh? Dijiste que era Amy y con ella te quedas, no? Pero... quién será él? Si sabes quiénes son ellas, debes saber quién es él :D Un exorcista para Guilmain xD Pobre mujer, lo que tiene que aguantar, más que un exorcista, necesita la paciencia del santo Job xD ¿De verdad piensas que Mark aprenderá a ser un poquito más controlado con lo que le ha pasado? No sé de dónde le vendrá ese afán de descontrol que tiene porque él es familia de Lily y ya sabemos que ella era la parte responsable del matrimonio Potter, pero lo que es cierto es que si después de que Nagini casi le asfixia y de que casi termina hecho cachitos en su fallida y temerosa desaparición, debería ser más prudente. ¿Apostamos si lo será o no? (ahora nos escucha Ludo Bagman y se apunta con lo claro que está el resultado, jajaa). Siguiente capi: no, no había disclaimer y me dio mucha pena no inventarme algo. Pero por mucho que traté de pensar algo, no había forma porque las circunstancias no me dejaban tener la cabeza en temas más ociosos y divertidos. Aún no sé qué habré hecho para este capi, pero algo haré, seguro (aún me queda una semana para subir, así que aún tengo tiempo para crear cualquier locura :)) Gracias por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos, linda. Espero que mi aviso extra largo antispoiler tenga efecto. Ayer vi a Nigriv después de su viaje, y justo la primera imagen que tuve de ella fue sentada en un banco que hay cerca de mi trabajo, leyendo de DH! En cuanto me di cuenta, paré en seco y no me quise acercar más hasta que no guardó el libro. No quiero ni ver una palabra a lo lejos!!! Cada día sin saber nada es un record. Llegaremos al Guinness de aquí hasta que Salamandra decida publicar. No sé ahora mismo exactamente el por qué de tu comentario (tengo que repasar la contestación anterior) pero qué gracia, no había pensado que Virginia podía tener un toque Slytherin xD cómo le sentará?.:D Quieres ver el fan art? Missi me mataría si te digo dónde puedes verlo pero... lo cierto es que está al alcance de todos ;) También tengo un fan art de Mahe (o será de mí?.:D) montada en la Estrella del Viento, que me regaló para mi cumple hace unos años. Están muy chulos. ¿Hemos cambiado el nombre de Minerva al de Minnie? jajajja, esa no era la ratoncita de Micky Mouse? se la terminaría comiendo, jajaja. Pero bueno!!! parece que Stiby y tú os habéis puesto de acuerdo para decir lo mismo de la pobre Mahe!! la plaza en San Mungo la tiene garantizada pero ella aún no lo sabe, pobrecita (yo sí lo sé xD) Tú tranquila y no controles tus comentarios, que si alguno de ellos es demasiado indecoroso, como tú dices, ya te lanzaremos algo, jajaja. Anda, jeje, también pensaste que el capi era divertido, jijiji. La verdad es que Mahe estaba tan nerviosa con esta prueba que ni pensó en la forma en la que le hablaba a McGonagall pero si ella se hubiera escuchado tal y como lo hacían la gata y Harry, creo que se hubiera callado de inmediato con el poco sentido del ridículo que tiene. Yo creo que McGonagall no va a olvidar este intento de "atentado" contra su vida y si algún día vuelve a ser humana, capaz es de hacerle un Feraberto a Mahe y convertirla en caliz de agua xD Ups! las risas se acabaron con el grito. Pero es que, pobrecita, le duele mucho la cabeza y está muy nerviosa. Te aseguro que más de una vez he dado un grito así en la oficina cuando he estado con jaqueca y mis compañeras de risas. La cara que se les queda a todos es un poema pero al menos, yo me quedo tranquila por el silencio que dicho grito provoca, jeje. Más que orgullo Gryffindor, lo que siente Mahe a la hora de no querer contarle a Harry y compartir con él lo que le ocurre, es temor por preocuparle y que él esté mal por su culpa. Lo que no entiende muchas veces es que precisamente esa actitud hace que la otra persona termine sintiendose peor por lo que podría denominar "falta de confianza" aunque para nada sea eso. Pero ella es así, no la podemos cambiar. Veremos a ver por dónde sale todo esto porque tenemos un fifty-fifty con Harry: puede que comprenda que se haya portado así y la perdone, o puede que no lo entienda y se enfade con ella. Eso sí, tierno y preocupado, siempre. Es tan... ains... tan... sin palabras (más babas, jeje). Sobre Snape, no sabemos cómo será en DH, sabemos cómo es en HH. Es el mismo hombre pero con dos vertientes diferentes desde OdF, la oficial y la extraoficial. Son como dos vidas paralelas del mismo personaje. Ya veremos si le perdonamos oficialmente. Tu opción para la atacante: Narcisa Malfoy. Obvio, es viuda, quiere venganza y tiene contacto para entrar dentro del colegio destrangis. Pero... ¿por qué no lo hace la malosa que ya está dentro y le puede ser más fácil? quizá la propia viuda Malfoy quiera sentir cómo el ser al que más odia muere de su mano pero si es ella, quizá a la malosa no le guste que le quite protagonismo de malvada... Te lío más? xD Clase de hechizos: Petrificus Máxima, un PMM. Tenemos tres variantes, el Petrificus totalis, made in JK, por el cual quedas petrificada pero se pasa sin más daño; el Petrificus Mortem, made in Guilmains, por el cual quedas petrificada poco a poco, desde los pies a la cabeza hasta llegar al corazón. Es una nueva imperdonable del Lord que solo tiene solución con una poción concreta; y el Petrificus Máxima, made in Guilmains again, por el cual... ya lo leerás, jeje. Pero esta es la peor, es la variante más cruel y mortífera de las tres (y eso que con la segunda ya no te libras) porque la cura es casi imposible. Mucho más rápida y dolorosa que la Mortem. Así que... pobre Snape. Jeje¿por qué corté el capi ahí? porque así te quedarías con ganas de leer la continuación ;P Muchos besotes para ti también y no te preocupes, que en una de estas veces en las que intento escaparme de San Mungo pero que siempre me pillan, les recordaré que tienen que ir a por ti. Tenemos camisas nuevas con bonitos broches a la espalda con cada uno de los escudos de Hogwarts xD

Bueno, ya están los rr. Por último, voy a saludar a varios lectores que nos han incluído en sus favoritos: **AlexaBlack,** **tukuchi y lordaeglos.** Gracias a los tres. Dejadnos un saludo y contadnos qué os parecieron las historias ;) Y por supuesto, un saludo a **Hestia,** una de nuestras chicas del foro, que un snidget nos ha dicho que se ha leído HH entero (sin leer UP pero sacándolo por el contexto!!! no me lo puedo creer xD) Gracias linda por el tiempo que has invertido en pasarte por nuestra historia. Nos encantará saber qué opinas de primera mano ;)

Y listo, pasamos al capi de hoy. Recordad que Snape había sido atacado por una viuda y trató de pedirle ayuda a Virginia. Qué pasará? oirá su llamada? llegará a tiempo? o... nos quedaremos sin profesor de pociones definitivamente?. Todo eso y más, a continuación ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 77: ****Realidad**

(Por Mahe)

Se había quedado dormida con varios pergaminos sobre la cama y la pluma entre sus dedos. Le gustaba ponerse a escribir antes de dormir sobre la magia antigua, sobre sus propiedades y efectos y eran muchas las noches que se llevaba los escritos a la cama con los que luego preparaba sus clases especiales para los alumnos. Aunque esta nocturna afición hacía que se durmiese cada noche bastante tarde, esa había caído rendida antes de lo esperado por el ajetreado día que había tenido y un sueño profundo se había apoderado de ella.

La pluma se deslizó de sus dedos y al girarse en la cama, quedó bajo su cuerpo notando incómoda como se clavaba la punta en el costado izquierdo haciendo que se despertase ligeramente. Se movió sacándola de debajo y totalmente adormilada, se dispuso a seguir descansando. Pero algo le hizo entreabrir los ojos lentamente: su subconsciente tenía que seguir soñando porque escuchaba en su cabeza una voz pero no era real… ¿o si? Frunció el ceño abriendo los ojos más aún, tratando de entender que era aquello y repentinamente contuvo la respiración _"¡Virginia, ayúdame!" _No era un sueño, lo escuchaba de verdad y era la voz de Snape.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tendido e inmóvil en el suelo, yacía su víctima. Seguía vivo pero sabía que no por mucho rato y al lugar a donde iba a llevarlo era el apropiado para que ese tiempo que le quedaba de vida, se acortase al no recibir ayuda. Nadie le encontraría… Se habría recuperado milagrosamente de un Petrificus Mortem durante la batalla pero un Petrificus Máxima le llevaría al mismo punto en el que recibió aquel primer hechizo, de una forma más rápida y dolorosa, consiguiendo el mismo final: la muerte.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta asegurándose de que no había nadie en el pasillo y dejándola entreabierta, volvió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente y petrificado de Snape. Le apuntó y con un _"Mobilicorpus"_, lo elevó encaminándolo hacia la puerta. La sombra rígida del cuerpo avanzando en el aire, con el grasiento pelo cayendo hacia atrás y el rostro más pálido aún que nunca hacía de aquella escena algo realmente tétrico. La mujer le dirigía lentamente con su varita por el pasillo, en silencio, como si una marcha procesional se tratase hasta que llegó a una columna donde se detuvo. Pasó los dedos de su mano libre sobre las piedras del muro como intentando reconocer el lugar exacto donde tenía que tocar y entonces, se detuvo a media altura, extendió la mano apoyándola totalmente en la piedra y la giró hacia la izquierda para seguidamente empujar hacia dentro. La parte inferior del muro se abrió dejando un estrecho espacio pero suficientemente amplio como para pasar a gatas hacia un interior que se veía oscuro y frío. Se retiró un par de pasos e hizo que el cuerpo del profesor atravesase por la abertura para a continuación, agacharse y seguirle. En cuanto la mujer desapareció del pasillo, el muro volvió a cerrarse.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se sentó en la cama tratando de concentrarse. Sin duda había sido su voz, la había escuchado pedirle ayuda pero… ¿y si todo había sido producto de la vigilia? No podía presentarse así como así en su habitación para ver si realmente le ocurría algo, no era lógico ¿qué le iba a pasar? _"Tranquilízate, Virginia, has tenido que imaginarte que le escuchabas, solo eso" _se dijo para retener la ansiedad que comenzaba a invadirla y la tentación de acudir en su busca. _"Estará durmiendo o quizá enfrascado en su corrección de trabajos o…" _Resopló con fuerza levantándose de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación lanzando fugaces miradas a la chimenea. _"Pero… es que me pareció oírle y ya no estaba totalmente dormida, no ha podido ser un sueño"_ volvió a contradecirse en su pensamiento. Se retorcía las manos sin saber qué hacer, intentaba que lo antiguo le transmitiese algo pero no lo conseguía y no sabía si era una buena o mala señal. _"¿Y si aviso a Mahe? Lleva su sangre, quizá su poder antiguo sí pueda captar algo más" _Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza _"Sí, en seguida va a querer ella saber si le ha pasado algo"_ pensó irónicamente _"¿Y a Harry?.__¡Bueno! Se presenta Harry en su habitación y capaz es de dejarnos sin subdirector"_ No sabía qué decirse a si misma para retenerse pero finalmente, se plantó y cerrando los puños se dijo a si misma _"Deja de decir tonterías, vas a terminar bajando tú. Que piense lo que quiera si me ve aparecer"_. Cogió su túnica, se cambió y acercándose a la chimenea, tomó la taza donde tenía los polvos flú y se preparó para acudir a las mazmorras.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de las escaleras fijas de la 4º planta. El dolor de cabeza se había hecho insoportable y un pellizco en el estómago se reflejaba en su pecho no dejándole respirar en condiciones. Realmente, se encontraba mal, muy mal. Entre el estrés de aquel día, los nervios y las sensaciones que la recorrían estaban convirtiendo aquella en una de sus peores guardias en el tiempo que llevaba de profesora. De hecho, en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la Torre cuando salió, sabía que no iba a ser una buena noche. No sabía cuanto rato llevaba sentada pero tal y como estaba, pensó que la única opción era regresar a su habitación a pesar de tener que decirle a Harry que continuara él con la vigilancia porque, verdaderamente, no podía. Temerosa de ni siquiera poder llegar, se levantó mareada, sintiendo nauseas, pero trató de respirar profundamente para al menos hacer desaparecer el malestar lo más posible. Si Harry no la estaba sintiendo ahora que no tenía ni fuerzas para bloquear las sensaciones, sería un verdadero milagro. Como si lo hubiera invocado con su pensamiento, le escuchó llegar a ella.

-Mahe ¿qué te pasa?

La chica alzó la vista aliviada de verle.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo seguir la guardia. No me encuentro bien.

-Lo sé –le contestó cogiéndola por la cintura pero al contacto con él se estremeció, algo que no le pasó desapercibido- ¿Qué pasa?

Mahe le miró sorprendida sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a respirar mejor y el mareo se iba pasando. Sonriendo levemente, le contestó:

-Eres pura energía. –Harry alzó las cejas ante la respuesta- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme sentir mejor con solo tocarme?

El chico sonrió y se situó frente a ella tomándola por ambas muñecas, cerrando los ojos. Mahe los cerró también y suspirando profundamente sintió como el calor que comenzaban a desprender las manos de Harry subía por sus brazos, sus hombros, llegaba a su pecho y llenaba su cuerpo de una tranquilidad y un bienestar impensable minutos antes. Era su magia. Al cabo de un momento, abrió los ojos lentamente y le encontró mirándola en espera de su reacción.

-¿Mejor?

-Muchísimo mejor, gracias –respiró hondo y comentó- Incluso creo que ya podría seguir vigilando.

-¿Seguir? –preguntó Harry- Si ya es casi hora de que estés de vuelta.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Mahe mirando su reloj extrañada- Tienes razón. Este malestar me ha descolocado –resopló- ¿Vamos a dormir entonces? –propuso un tanto desorientada- Y hablando de dormir ¿cómo que tú no estás durmiendo? –preguntó mientras comenzaban a andar hacia las escaleras que subían al ala este del castillo.

-Porque no me dejabas. –la expresión de la chica se ensombreció y el chico la tomó de la mano- Te sentí extraña y salí a buscarte.

-Oh… lo siento –se excusó bajando la mirada. Harry apretó su mano y Mahe alzó los ojos hacia él que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Tengo que cuidarte -consiguió hacerla sonreír también y rodeándola con su brazo continuaron andando- Pero ¿qué te ha pasado?.¿Ha sido una premonición?

-La verdad… no lo sé –confesó- Ha sido como…

Pero de pronto, una voz les detuvo.

-¡Mahe!.¡Harry!

-¿Mamá?

Virginia corría hacia ellos por el pasillo. Totalmente alterada, llegó hasta donde estaban los dos jóvenes y tomando aire, exclamó:

-¡Tu padre ha desaparecido!

Mahe abrió los ojos desconcertada sin entender nada de lo que quería decir tan rotunda frase.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –se interesó Harry preocupado. Virginia sabía como el rubor subiría a sus mejillas en cuanto confesase ante su hija su inquietud por Snape, que claramente no se traducía a una simple preocupación. En un momento, les contó lo que había ocurrido y cómo había dudado en acudir o no a comprobar si realmente necesitaba ayuda. Temió la reacción de Mahe al saber que se había atrevido a introducirse en su habitación a tan altas horas de la noche pero para su sorpresa, su expresión era también de una disimulada preocupación.

-No está tampoco en su despacho pero la puerta estaba abierta y las sillas están caídas como si hubiera tropezado con ellas o… no sé –resopló con fuerza notando el miedo de lo que aquello pudiera significar. Mahe la cogió de la mano apretándola. Podía sentir su temor y extrañamente era similar al que ella misma tenía por su padre aunque le costara reconocerlo. Virginia cerró los ojos un instante y Mahe miró a Harry con un velo de angustia en sus ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos?

- Lo primero tranquilizarnos¿de acuerdo Virginia? –le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro haciendo que ésta abriese los ojos mirándole. Los entrecerró con la intención de replicar cómo creía que se iba a tranquilizar sin saber si estaba a salvo o no el que sabía que siempre sería su amor. Pero al escucharle seguir hablando, no dijo nada, conforme con la propuesta que le hacía- Y segundo, vamos a buscarle en el Mapa. Si está en Hogwarts, le veremos. Lo tengo en mi despacho.

-Vamos –apresuró la profesora comenzando a andar hacia la estancia, seguido de Harry. Mahe se quedó quieta y el chico, se detuvo mirando hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos, Mahe!

Ella asintió empezando a andar más rezagada mientras veía como su madre y el joven se iban alejando más aprisa. Pero de pronto, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El corazón latía acelerado y un escalofrío le erizó la piel… un presentimiento, una imagen, un recuerdo… Abrió los ojos asustada y girando sobre sus talones, echó a correr en dirección opuesta, escaleras abajo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llegaron corriendo al despacho y entraron en él a toda prisa. Si realmente le había ocurrido algo, los minutos que pasaban podrían estar siendo vitales y el saberlo les hacía sentir mayor presión. Harry bordeó su mesa abriendo el cajón central sacando el pergamino y su varita pero al alzar la vista y ver que solo Virginia estaba ante él, se detuvo.

-¿Y Mahe? –preguntó intranquilo al no verla- ¡Venía detrás!

Virginia miró hacia la puerta y regresó su mirada asustada al chico que expresaba confusión en su rostro por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero desaparecía Snape y ahora Mahe. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Sin detenerse ni un instante más, dejó el mapa en la mesa y le dio un toque con la varita: en él podrían ver también donde estaba la chica.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Los pequeños trazos que comenzaban a dibujarse en el pergamino dando forma al mapa del castillo parecían estar apareciendo más lentos que nunca. La ansiedad de los dos antiguos estaba llegando a límites extremos ante la espera de poder descubrir en el dibujo los nombres de las dos personas buscadas.

-Vamos¡maldita sea! –exclamó Virginia como si el mapa pudiera oírla. Al cabo de unos instantes, las diferentes zonas del edificio quedaron impresas en el amarillento papel con los nombres de aquellos que a esas horas estaban rondando el lugar. Se inclinaron sobre el pergamino examinando con rapidez cada zona.

-Estábamos en la cuarta planta –señaló Harry como punto de partida para buscar a Mahe. Siguió con su dedo recorriendo el papel, buscando su nombre. A cada centímetro que recorría sin verlo, el corazón más se le aceleraba sin saber ya si era producto de su propio nerviosismo, del que Virginia le transmitía o del que le llegaba de Mahe. La mujer miraba también por otra esquina del Mapa para intentar encontrar alguno de los dos nombres hasta que algo le hizo mirar una de las zonas dibujadas.

-Por Merlín¡está aquí! -Harry dirigió su mirada hacia donde Virginia señalaba y vio el pequeño cartel con el nombre de Severus Snape- Y… ¡y Mahe va hacia allí! –añadió tan asustada como sorprendida. Cruzaron la mirada y sin decir ni una sola palabra, salieron corriendo del despacho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No podía creerlo, cómo algo que ya ni siquiera recordaba había regresado a su mente. Pero lo más impactante era el haber descubierto su significado después de tanto tiempo. Una pesadilla recurrente durante todo el verano había hecho que muchas de sus noches se transformasen en horas de desasosiego en lugar de en las lógicas de calma y tranquilidad por el reposo nocturno. No había llegado a entender por qué soñó aquello cada noche, pero recordaba no solo como el sueño había ido avanzado durante todo el verano hasta hacerle llegar a su objetivo, si no cuándo empezó: el día que vio a la viuda de Malfoy mirándola desde su mansión. ¿Tenía algo que ver todo aquello?.¿Y tendría que ver también en cómo se había sentido durante todo el día? Un aviso quizá… Una realidad…

Sentía miedo de entrar en el Bosque y mucho más de noche, no podía negarlo, pero si aquello era tal y como lo fue en su sueño, solo ella sabría cómo llegar lo antes posible e intentar salvarle la vida. Tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Cuando por fin llegó a los límites, se detuvo un instante: las piernas le temblaban como el resto de su cuerpo y no precisamente por la carrera desde el castillo hasta allí. Sacó su encantada, empuñándola con fuerza y respiró hondo. _"Y yo pensando que lo pasillos de Hogwarts de noche estremecían tanto como esto"._ Cerró los ojos un instante, apretando los labios y se dio ánimos a si misma _"Vamos allá¡lumos!"._

Comenzó a andar por entre la maleza pero en seguida, los árboles empezaron a cerrar el camino haciéndole más difícil el continuar rápido. Cuanto más se adentraba, más espesa era la extraña niebla que caía siendo la época del año que era, consiguiendo que le dificultase con creces el poder ver más allá a pesar de la iluminación de su varita. Sentía que el corazón se le quería salir de pecho, la angustia le helaba la sangre y el aire entraba en sus pulmones tan aceleradamente que le mareaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero tenía que buscarle, algo le obligaba hacerlo: quizá el ser la única que, aunque fuese a través de un sueño, supiese donde localizarle. Intentaba correr lo más veloz posible recordando cada parte del Bosque que hubiese aparecido en su sueño pero… todo parecía igual: árboles y más árboles cerrándose en torno a ella, haciéndole sentir que de allí ya no volvería a salir en la vida.

Se encontraba perdida, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo aún, o qué era lo que le habían hecho aunque en sus pesadillas recordaba oír su corazón. De pronto, se detuvo un momento: cuando tuvo aquellos sueños, creyó que la persona a quien buscaba era Harry porque podía sentir su corazón pero… si en realidad era Snape ¿por qué pudo oírlo también?. Resopló con fuerza y se dio la respuesta ella misma _"Porque es mi padre. Llevo su sangre."_ Sintiendo un nudo apretar su garganta, intentó concentrar su poder antiguo en la sangre que llevaba en sus venas, sus genes, en el don tan preciado que poseía en Pociones… se concentró en todo aquello que de alguna forma la relacionaba con él y de pronto, comenzó a oírlo: latía débil pero aún estaba vivo. Una emoción que nunca se reconocería la embargó y echó de nuevo a correr en su busca, pendiente del corazón que resonaba en sus oídos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry y Virginia habían llegado a la puerta del castillo y corrían desesperados hacia el Bosque pendientes del Mapa y de las dos motitas que dentro de él había: una quieta, inmóvil, y la otra corriendo rápidamente por el interior del paraje. Saber que en las profundidades de aquel lugar había todo tipo de criaturas les hacía agobiarse más aún porque existía el riesgo muy probable de que terminasen siendo atacados por alguno de los seres que allí habitaban, y Harry conocía muy bien lo que podían encontrarse: demasiadas incursiones al Bosque durante los años en los que aún era un estudiante: arañas gigantes deseosas de probar un bocado humano, centauros protegiendo su territorio enfurecidos por la presencia humana, el propio Voldemort sediento de sangre de unicornio. El solo recuerdo de este último, le hizo estremecer e instintivamente, se llevó una mano a la cicatriz de la frente _"Todo aquello quedó atrás"_ se dijo _"Olvídate del pasado y concéntrate en el presente"_. Miró a Virginia antes de entrar en el paraje e intentó no pensar en todo lo que podía salirles al paso porque claramente, Mahe tampoco había pensado en ello si se había adentrado sola y por lo que parecía, Snape tampoco había elegido estar precisamente en aquel lugar por decisión propia.

Antes de seguir echó un vistazo al Mapa y le puso una mano a Virginia en el brazo impidiéndola continuar. El escalofrío que la recorrió al tocarle para que mirase el pergamino le arañó el alma.

-Si se equivoca se perderá en el Bosque –susurró Harry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su corazón en su pecho latía descontrolado, totalmente acelerado, pero el que resonaba en sus oídos palpitaba cada vez más lento, más débil… y seguía sin encontrarle. Le parecía estar dando vueltas por el mismo lugar una y otra vez, porque lo poco que la niebla le dejaba vislumbrar era siempre igual o eso creía. El agobio recorría sus venas haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar de la angustia, se sentía igual que en su pesadilla. El no encontrar tampoco ninguna criatura del Bosque, por un lado era un alivio pero por otro lado le extrañaba, sintiéndose más vulnerable aún por creer que pudiera estar siendo vigilada para pillarla en cuanto menos lo esperase. Porque eso era cierto, se sentía vigilada… De pronto, llegó a un grupo de árboles que le cerraba el paso, con dos caminos: uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Lo recordaba y supo que su padre no debía estar muy lejos pero… no recordaba cuál debía tomar y se empezó a desesperar. Situó la varita en la palma de su mano pero le temblaba tanto que apenas podía mantenerla enderezada. La sujetó levemente con el índice de la otra y tragó saliva.

-¡Oriéntame hacia el objeto de mi búsqueda!

La varita vibró levemente en su mano aunque más bien pensó que era ella misma la que la hacía vibrar con su propio temblor. Pero de repente, comenzó a señalar hacia una dirección al mismo tiempo que una voz en su cabeza le decía _"Mahe,¡ve hacia la derecha!.¡A la derecha!"_ .Contuvo la respiración un segundo sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos al escuchar su voz, al escuchar a Harry. En ese momento fue consciente de que ella no se sentía tan valiente por si misma, si no porque él la acompañaba: compartía el corazón con un verdadero Gryffindor.

Echó a correr de nuevo hacia la derecha, tratando de no caer con las enormes raíces de los viejos árboles del bosque, sabiendo que no podía estar muy lejos. Recordaba que tras decidir el camino a tomar, le encontraba al poco pero… no le veía. Miró hacia atrás sintiendo de nuevo como si fuera vigilada por algo o por alguien pero decidió seguir adelante, no podía perder tiempo: el corazón de su padre se estaba parando. Repentinamente, a través de la niebla vio un bulto a lo lejos en el suelo, lo que hizo que las lágrimas de miedo y angustia terminasen por caer de sus ojos recorriendo su rostro mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hacia él: tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, sin poder ver su rostro, pelo negro, túnica negra… en sus sueños creyó que era su amor. En la realidad, sabía que era su padre.

Llegó a él y se arrodilló a su lado dándole la vuelta.

-¡¡Padre, padre!!

Le iluminó con la varita haciendo que su rostro pálido pareciera más cetrino aún proyectando la luz unas sombras sobre su tez que le daba el aspecto de un auténtico cadáver. Le apuntó con la varita y gritó.

-¡Enervate! –pero no hacía efecto- ¡¡ENERVATE!!

En su pesadilla, siempre se despertaba antes, no sabía qué terminaba ocurriéndole a aquel cuerpo moribundo que encontraba entre la niebla de un bosque ¿Sería que su subconsciente no quería mostrarle la continuación de aquel momento por no ser el deseado? No sabía qué hacer, allí sola, en medio de un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, pero no permitiría que aquello acabase allí. Sabía perfectamente que si todo salía bien, en cuanto el miedo pasase y se recuperase, posiblemente volvería a sentir el mismo rechazo inexplicable hacia él. Un rechazo que no entendía si hasta era capaz de adentrarse en un lugar como aquel para intentar salvar su vida. Pero ahora, lo importante es que estaba allí y que iba a procurar salvar a quien le protegió en la batalla de un hechizo mortal, a quien le enseñó el arte que más le apasionaba por el don que le había regalado con sus genes, a quien en definitiva le había dado la vida. Se concentró en esos momentos en los que, como ahora, inconscientemente, le había sentido más cercano y hasta se atrevía a llamarle por su parentesco e irradió todo su poder hacia él para mantener su corazón latiendo mientras alzando la varita sobre su cabeza, lanzaba unas chispas de color rojo para que supieran donde se encontraban y fueran a buscarles…

* * *

Que vayan a buscarles no quiere decir que Snape vaya a vivir, eh? (sonrisa maliciosa). Solo un apunte: el título. Recordaréis que el capi pasado era "Pesadilla" y este es "Realidad". Si véis el listado de capis, el número 19 se titulaba "¿Pesadilla o realidad?" y precisamente es la base, por decirlo de alguna manera, de estos dos capis. He aquí, en el anterior y en el de hoy, donde esa pregunta ha tenido su respuesta (soy enrevesada, eh? jeje). Pues nada, a ver si Snape sobrevive al siguiente, a ver si alguien va a buscarles al bosque, a ver si Mahe ya ha tomado rumbo con su relación (si es que Sev dura lo suficiente, claro), y a ver muchas cosas más!! Os dejo con Nigriv, que si todo va bien, supongo que en 20 días estará por aquí. Por mi parte, nos vemos más adelante. Besos y gracias! 


	79. Capítulo 78: Poder de tres

**Disclaimer**: Hace ya un mes que salió Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows y con ello a Rowling le han salido infinidad de traductores ilegales por todo el mundo que, desinteresadamente, ponen su esfuerzo y trabajo al servicio de todos aquellos que en sus países deben esperar demasiado tiempo por una traducción oficial. JK en los últimos días ha salido en defensa de un adolescente francés que había sido arrestado por publicar su propia traducción en la red y ha permitido que se retire la acusación puesto que lo hizo sin afán de lucro. Aunque ella nos deja usar su mundo y sus personajes en la red las Guilmains no dejaríamos que esto ocurriera, aunque usamos su mundo nosotras lo hemos modificado, hemos inventado personajes, hechizos y situaciones verdaderamente creíbles así que, si a alguien se le ocurre echarle una mano encima a alguno de ellos, o incluso realizar una traducción no autorizada, os aseguro que todo nuestro poder de brujas y muggles caería sobre dicha persona pues nosotras tampoco tenemos más beneficio que el gran placer de teneros junto a nosotras leyendo.

**Y por favor, recordad que HH es un fics libre de todo spoiler de DH hasta su publicación en castellano.**

Hola a todos, soy Nigriv y estoy de vuelta. Voy a responderos rapidito por que la tendinitis me tienes los brazos fatal y hoy casi no llego a cumplir el plazo por ese motivo. Por favor, leed todos la nota después del capítulo (la dejo allí que se que hay gente que no lee respuestas de rr). Y antes de empezar, Mahe y yo queremos mandar todo nuestro apoyo hacia Peru y Mexico donde las fatalidades estos días pasados han estado azotando el país, esperamos y deseamos que ni terremotos ni tifones os hayan rozado ni a vosotros ni a vuestras familias y conocidos. Ojala y la magia sirviera para evitar estos desastres, tendríaís millones de varitas alzadas desde todo el mundo.

**Paola Black**: Buenas! Encantada de que vengas de pasadita, aunque no nos molesta que te quedes más tiempo, lo sabes¿verdad? ;-) Me hizo gracia tu petición, "¡Por favor no maten a Snape! Ahora que me estaba cayendo bien." Me alegra ver que conseguimos que cambiéis de idea respecto a los personajes pero… ya veremos a ver que hacemos con "ese hombre". Espero que la vuelta a la escuela sea leve y que este año todo te vaya muy bien. Cuídate y estudia mucho. Ciao.

**Drumy**: Verdaderamente uno de los pocos que recordaba la pesadilla de Mahe (y lo mucho que ella se alegraba de saber que al menos alguien la recordaba), con razón nunca te respondíamos, era un planteamiento largamente planeado como ya habéis visto. Veamos a ver si llegamos a salvar a los dos y la mala (que determinante al decir que es De la Croix) se conforma con ello. Y digo yo¿seguro que la mala es Florence? Yo también deseo que en casa todo te vaya bien. Mil besos.

**Kumiko 1906: **¿Te lo arruinaron? ARGGGG, que fuerte! Yo me lo arruiné yo solita por culpa del Chat de JK, pero bueno "mea culpa" Siento que te lo fastiadaran y más cuando estabas leyendo recién salido, por ahora sé que Mahe aún resiste, no se ni como pero aún no ha tenido ningún spoiler (y yo me muero de ganas de que lea para poder comentar de viva voz con ella!). ¡Bien! otra que poco a poco le coge cariño a Snape¿será que lo estamos matando…? Jeje… como si no lo hubiéramos hecho ya una vez. Sois malos con ganas, hasta que no veis sufrir a cierta persona no le tomáis aprecio pero en esto la palma se la lleva Mahe sin duda, solo cuando lo ve a punto de morir es que se acuerda de que es su padre, así que vista la experiencia anterior mejor no confíes demasiado en que ciertas relaciones vayan a cambiar por esto. Nos verás en 20 días, pero esta vez será a Mahe, yo no se cuanto tardaré en volver, pero os estaré leyendo al igual que vosotros a nosotras. Besos.

**oOo.Thea.oOo**: Pues sí, hace tiempo que no te veíamos, si nos entrara a nosotras la pereza…. Pero bueno, sabemos que algunos estáis ahí aunque no siempre aparezcáis. ¿Mahe hacer las cosas fáciles? Schhhh, parece que no la conozcas (y además, si lo pone fácil la historia sería un rollo ¿no? XD ) Parece que todos queréis a Snape vivo, por ahora nadie pide la muerte y eso es buena señal. Veremos a ver que pasa. Besos y deshazte de la pereza.

**Missginni**: Pero alma¿Cómo es eso que andas dirigiendo trafico¿estás mal de la chaveta? No tienes bastante con el pescado que ahora te da por los coches… ains, parece tan masoquista como yo. Ya hablaremos ya, cuando "pueda". Espero que ahora estés algo más descansada. No se yo quien se ríe más con tus locuras, si Guilmain o Nigriv, _"en el séptimo cielo con Lupin creando al heredero Hufflepuff…"_ Jajaja la que liaste en mi cabeza cuando leí eso, todos los personajes revolucionados gritando XD No se como Snape no me lanzó un PM por tu culpa así que sí, lo digo "¡Estás fatal!, rematadamente mal!" Pero se te perdona por el cansancio (y por que ni a Guilmain ni a Nigriv le importaría que se diera esa situación) Jajaja, que te digamos quien le ha atacado, por qué y si se va a salvar…. Jajaja puede que lo hagamos sí, pero esperabas que lo hiciéramos en el capi anterior ¡Si recién ahora te enteras del significado de una pesadilla que empezó en el capítulo 11 (si no me equivoco y fue antes) y que no terminamos de contaros- el sueño- hasta el 19, así que dime como te íbamos a revelar esos detalles en solo un capi más…. Como dices, menos mal que estás resignada. A ver, desesperaciones en la Guilmains, pues será genético (lo hacen las dos), advierto, una cosa es que Guilmain madre no esté con Snape y otra muy diferente que si él está en peligro no acuda a ayudarlo¿o la crees tan mala? Jajaja ¿imaginarse Snape que Harry entre en la habitación de Mahe? Si supiera que no sale… Pero creo que se lo imagina por lo que pasó en su casa así que…. Me da a mí que eso lo tiene bastante mosqueado. Pero sí, Harry lo aplastaría como a una mosca (Guilmain está sonriendo maliciosamente) Otra vez con eso de querer hacer de Mahe la mala de la historia¿pero tu no decías que era De la Croix? Ains, mi niña que mal me la pones. Eso sí, lo de que la vigilan ya deberías de tenerlo por un hecho. Ahora, que aparezca en el mapa la mala, quizás sí (y no lo ven por que es alguien que está en Hogwarts y es normal que aparezca, o como dices están demasiados concentrados en encontrar a Snape) o quizás no aparece por algún tipo de hechizo ( e incluso podría ser Narcisa como dices ¬.¬ y te preguntas en tu segundo rr). Piensa lo que quieras a ese respecto. Lo tuyo con Harry últimamente es preocupante… para Mahe claro, yo estoy súper tranquilita viendo que tu nueva "afición" te tiene más desligada de Snape, una menos en la competencia. _"Es muy pronto para empezar a cargarse a alguien"_ jajaja ¿respondo a esto? Mejor no que no quiero ningún baño de sangre. Sobre anticuerpos…. Creo que no, la verdad. Eso sí, aunque no hubieras aclarado en el otro rr que era maldición en vez de pocion… al menos a mí no me sonó raro, recuerda que solo una poción es capaz de combatir a la PM así que no lo ví tan raro. Y deja a mi niña tranquila! Que me pones de los nervios con tanto mal que le deseas (me haces pensar que la quieres quitar de en medio para quedarte con su Harry!!!) ¡Malvada! Otra vez el vínculo roto y Mahe se nos va definitivamente sin que ninguna mala lo intente, con lo mal que lo pasó mientras Harry se nos fue a Oesed. En fin, paranoias a parte nos vemos dentro de unos días, a ver si tus trabajos te dejan algo de libertad, el mío seguramente me la dejará muy pronto. Besos.

**Stiby**¿Estas ya de vuelta? Eso de que es "por algo de familia"… Espero de verdad que todo vaya bien y que no te hayan dado ningún susto, que todos estén bien y que si ya iba mejorando cuando dejaste el rr ahora verdaderamente todo esté bien. ¿Sigues estudiando? Venga ánimo que yo también te acompaño en el suplicio. Intenta dar un empujón final que ya queda menos y después podrás descansar. A propósito no he leído los mail del test de HP de nadie, mucho menos lo he respondido claro (no soy de esas, lo siento) Sobre los pensamiento de cierta gata te aseguro que yo también me partí de risa (para mí también era nuevo) Y de la poción de Lupin te lo comento yo ahora que Mahe, aunque le comenté algo de pasada y debería de saberlo - por eso de que es su Master, claro- no se acuerda. Bien a ver según algo que comenté de ligeras en un capi, de boca de Lupin, (no recuerdo en cual, pero debe ser por allá de la "Luna de sangre") las pociones nuevas tardan en darse realmente por válidas; digamos que mi parte científica hace que las pongan al nivel de los medicamentos, imagínate por ejemplo un periodo de prueba de uno o dos años; durante ese tiempo Mahe sigue haciendo pruebas (recuerda que Lupin le pidió que se ocupara de Bill después de su transformación y, aunque no lo hemos vuelto a nombrar, te puedo asegurar que Mahe no lo va a dejar en la estacada) Por eso, hasta que la poción no esté muy comprobada digamos que no se hace público su efecto (no es nada que importe mucho por eso solo dejé al respecto pequeños comentarios en aquellos capis) pero claro en Hogwarts parece que algún profesor se percata de las "no transformaciones" de Lupin, aunque no se expliquen a qué vienen (pero vamos que esto no tiene gran importancia para la continuación de la historia a no ser claro... que la única que parece haberse dado cuenta tenga algo que ver o que hacer con esa información ) ¿Aclarada ahora? Cómete a Harry todo lo que quieras pero deja a Snape en paz! Me teneís amargada¿sabes que una de las personas que recordé mientras estaba en el trip bajo el árbol donde grabaron "el peor recuerdo de Snape" en OdF fuiste precisamente tu? Argggg, acordarme de Mahe (mi hija, allí está genial, pero acordarme de una competencia?... y más de una que recordé, pero en fin!) Babead lo que queráis sobre Harry que al chico no le molesta pero no me pinguéis a Snape! (luego se pone de malas ideas y tengo que aguantarlo quejándose en mi cabeza por las babas!) ¡Controla la lívido!!!! A ver aclaración, la misma persona que lanzó el PM en UP no puede ser, por que ese fue Lucius y te recuerdo que el propio Snape se lo cargó con un avada para salvar a su querida hija. ¿Ver sufrir a Sevi….? Creo que te voy a dar el gusto, será que a mí también me encanta verlo así (¿Alguien se atreve a negarlo después de aquel capi de UP?. :s ) A ver, el muro por el que se llevan a Snape, fíjate que cuando leí este capítulo por primera vez le pregunté a Mahe si era el mismo pasadizo que salía en MA (por donde Draco se llevaba a Hermione y por eso Harry no la veía en el mapa) Hace tanto tiempo de esa historia… que Mahe ni se acordaba de ese detalle pero, como ves, no es la primera vez que usamos algún pasadizo oculto que Harry no ve en el mapa (supongo que los merodeadores no los conocían cuando crearon el mapa) Ahora lo que no recuerdo yo es sí al final Mahe lo dejó como aquel mismo que yo usé en MA o era otro (tendrá que decírtelo ella, igual que yo con la poción- como ves no controlamos todos los pensamientos de la coautora, sería de locura, lo es ya y no tenemos todo controlado…- ) Por fin alguien que comprende a Guilmain y su forma de actuar! Menos mal. ¿Prudencia? Pues sí, ya no se fía como antes de su poder así que mejor ser prudente, y más tratándose de Snape y de ciertas sugerencias que le hacía allá por Navidad; seguro que si hubiera sido Lupin ella sale corriendo sin pensárselo para comprobarlo, por que se sabe más segura, te aseguro que era ella la que se iba a sentir acosada si se presenta en su habitación y realmente no le ha pasado nada. Sobre el sueño pues no, eso de Lestrange y Severus también fue en verano pero no tuvo nada que ver con el sueño (eso sí, buena memoria), como has descubierto al leer la pesadilla ya se ha hecho realidad y la tienes totalmente descrita (por fin cerramos un punto, ya era hora) Con lo del sauce boxeador me he perdido la verdad, no se en qué estás pensando. Vaya para una vez que lo llama "padre" y va y te duele… ains que suspiro se me ha escapado, quizás es que es ese mismo concepto de dolor tuyo que yo lo siento de otro modo. Siento que no recordaras el juego de palabras de Mahe con los títulos, ciertamente desde el capi 19 al 77 va un mundo (y más cuando leeís al ritmo de subida) pero oye! Que este tipo de cosas nos la ha enseñado JK que ella deja pistas hasta de un libro a otro (ahhh creo que nosotras también lo hacemos de un fic a otro) de ahí que algunas sabuesas de mejor memoria saquen más cosas que otras. Lo siento, pero creo que es parte del encanto y lo que consigue que la historia os guste. Muchas gracias por unir tu MA para Severus (Guilmain me ha dicho que la va a usar, supongo que por una vez no le molesta tu acción) te dejo con ella ¿okis? Espero que te guste este capi. Estudia mucho, acuérdate de mí cuando te aburras que yo estoy igual, intentando sacar algo en septiembre, y cuídate mucho. Mil besotes y mucho ánimo. Suerte también para los exámenes que no se si te "veré" de alguna forma antes.

**Kaixo**: Antes que nada bienvenido aunque vayas formas de dejar un primer rr pidiendo una actualización rápida cuando está estipulada que es cada 20 días. Tengo la impresión de que eres de los que lee directamente la historia tal como sale en la actualización de ffnet y no lee nada más. A ver, mil veces hemos advertido que esto es la tercera parte de una historia, ( ¡si lo decimos incluso antes del prologo!) Es más hay incluso lo que llamamos "colaterales" de UP que también forman parte de la trilogía, aunque son historias más pequeñitas y publicadas a parte como one-shot o mini fics. ¿Qué si merece la pena leerlos a estas alturas? Pues depende, si te gusta la historia te diría que mejor que te leas al menos MA y UP, mientras esperas las actualizaciones de HH (con eso no te aburres) y así sabrás de donde vienen todos los detalles y lo que han vivido antes los personajes, que te advierto que es mucho; pero eres tú quien decide por que claro, cuando leas UP y se monte la trama de quien es el padre de Mahe… pues mira tu ya no tienes intriga ninguna, pero en todo lo demás te has perdido bastante. Pero en fin, yo que te voy a decir¿que no los leas? Yo lo haría si este te gusta, pero ojo, si buscas MA tienes que hacerlo en mi profile individual (busca Nigriv Guilmain) por que aquel lo escribí yo sola y tenle un poco de paciencia que fue de mis primeros fics y la calidad es un poquito más baja (capis más cortos y con menos descripciones). Si te decides a leerlos dinos aquí que te ha parecido y si se nota la mejoría. ¿okis? Ojalá y volvamos a verte cada 20 días. Lee la nota al respecto de las actualizaciones que hay al final por favor. Gracias por leerlos, de verdad.

**AlbusR**: Definitivamente, otro de San Mungo. Hoy respondo yo y no se si realmente el kaputt es alemán o qué pero a todo esto… ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu Pc y a tu televisor? Espero que a estas alturas ya hayas solucionado el problema o te habrás quedado sin crucigramas. ¿Te regalaron OdF en un DVD- pirata supongo-? Pues hombre que suerte tienes, yo la he bajado ya como mínimo 20 veces (y no te miento) entre castellano e inglés y todas las grabaciones se ven horribles, con menos de la mitad de la pantalla captada. Mahe y yo estamos desesperadas por pillar una copia en condiciones (desde PdA siempre la hemos conseguido, pero parece que esta vez la cosa está muy complicada) ¿De verdad te cayo un rayo o estás exagerando? Estoy algo espesa estos días y me preocupó leerlo, los rayos son muy peligrosos. ¿Cómo es esto que no la entendiste a la tercera? Ehmmm creo que nos estás tomando el pelo, sí XD supongo que tienes razón en que el nuevo Dumbledore pega más para esta pelis (y seguramente para HBP también lo haga) aunque yo hubiera preferido ver esos cambios en el anterior, de ser tan dulce a mostrarse tan ofensivo. Para mí Dumbledore siempre será el primero, este no me gusta! Y sí, soy Nigriv, esta vez la clavaste, mira que solemos avisar quien sube. Pero no te preocupes que las dos leemos siempre todos los rr, eso ni lo dudes. ¿De verdad me odias?. ¿Y yo que culpa tengo? Te iba a montar un disclaimer con cosas del trip pero… siento decir que tengo las manos demasiado mal y la imaginación más seca aún. De verdad el viaje estuvo genial pero si de verdad quieres que te cuente con detalle lo que hemos hecho y visto avisame y te mando un mail con una pequeña crónica aunque luego no me digas que estás celoso. Sobre que estabas en el otro lado del mundo, pues fíjate que eran más en el viaje los que venían del otro lado del charco que los españoles, pero ha estado muy bien. Por decirte algo todos los sitios son super turísticos y además nos enseñaron cosas que no esperaba (Por Merlín, llegar a la casa de los Potter me encantó y mira que se supone que Guilmain incluso ha estado allí, ahora sí puedo decir que al menos Nigriv, con su túnica Hufflepuff estuvo ahí como en otros sitios). Sin embargo aunque todo ha sido estupendo supongo que los mayores botes los di el día del Expreso, una gozada la verdad (espero no tirarte de los dientes, mil perdones) ¿Mahe candidata a San Mungo y extraña? Pues igual que Guilmain, ya sabeis que os hemos dicho que los caracteres están basados en la realidad, así que ya me dirás si se que no tengo que dejarla sola, que piensa cosas extrañas y demás. Pero vamos, que ella tampoco se queda corta conmigo, ya ves el carácter de Guilmain y te aseguro que no es nada fácil sobrellevarlo (ni siquiera el pobre de Snape, con el suyo propio, puede con ella) Dios, que cruz tengo, así nunca encontraré pareja! Esto… pero dejemos las paranoias personales de lado o…. digamos no subo el capi nunca. Cierto que entre tu rr con la apología del feminismo y su respuesta me reí de lo lindo, y lo de vestir a Pettigrew de viuda… jajaja pues mira no le hubiera quitado ojo a eso ("¿por qué lo diría?" Careto pensativo) . JAJAJAJA XD Eso sí, te aseguro que lo que más aprueba el ministerio para un mago es una túnica, y eso de las corrientes de aire… voy a dejar que te responda Archie, el viejo que llevaba un camisón estampado en los mundiales de quidditch (en el Calíz) y al que un funcionario del ministerio trataba de hacer ponerle un pantalón. Él decía así a ese respecto _"__—No me los pienso poner —declaró indignado el viejo Archie—. Me gusta que me dé el aire en mis partes priva­das, lo siento." _Y es que si tan tradicional eres como mago…. Deberías de pensar que lo lógico es usar una túnica (y claro, que se aireen ciertas partes como a los escoceses- uhmmm no pude comprobar si es verdad que no llevan nada debajo la falda – acabo de ponerme como un Weasley, menos mal que no me ves), ni sotana ni camisón, ni kilt. Eso sí, a no ser que usted profesor, quiera parecerse a mi querido profesor de pociones y se decante por una mezcla de túnica con pantalón (pero por favor, no con camisa blanca de seda debajo, ni todo de negro que me da un yuyo solo de pensarlo y no estamos para soliviantarnos) XD bueno, creo que está claro que yo también estoy en San Mungo. Nos vemos allí. A propósito ¿de qué Papa hablabas? Entre alemán y latín me vas a volver taratumba, yo que no comprendo ni el castellano estos días. Pues creo que la que peor lleva el "síndrome de abtinencia" de Mahe por el libro soy yo, ella se está librando de spoiler pero yo… yo si que me muerdo las uñas por no poder pegarle unos cuantos de gritos acerca de cierta cosas! Ains, que ganas tengo de que salga en castellano, lo lea y podamos seguir desvariando juntas (no es tan divertido por Internet, ni mucho menos, y sobre todo, sin hacerlo con ella, simple y llanamente por que es ella, mi hermana) ¿Seguro que vas a resistir y no leerás en inglés, por mucha palabra de caballero que hayas dado ahora que lo tienes? (Ahora vas y me dices que ya lo acabaste) En fin, animo y paciencia para todos los que esperáis, por ahora yo estoy súper complacida del comportamiento de nuestros lectores (los que estáis siempre aquí sabíamos que os contendríais, pero temíamos y aún tememos por esos que llegan de improviso, sin leer advertencias, ni atender a razón alguna, y sobre todo por gente que simplemente se limita a fastidiar pensando que es una diversión estropear la sorpresa a los demás. Me alegra saber que seguimos contando con tu espada) Perdona que no te pueda seguir demasiado la broma hoy pero en San Mungo me tienen demasiado medicada y los brazos se me siguen cayendo a pedazos (he advertido que dejo el trabajo así que espero que en un par de semanas esto vaya a mejor en cuanto me busquen sustituta y no tenga que volver) El capi…A ver, creo que la mala tiene cosas peores que hacerle a Snape que darle en la cabeza con el borde de la puerta (seguro que más de uno le gusta la idea, fijo que ella también lo hubiera hecho si se le hubiera ocurrido antes) ; a Mahe fijo que le tendremos que dar alguna poción, aunque ella solita ya se automedica fijo, mejor eso que fiarse de "su padre" y sí le llama padre, como dije antes parece que solo reacciona y lo admite cuando lo ve morirse (ains¿a quien le habrá salido?) Yo que tu no tendría demasiadas esperanzas (parece que no nos conozcáis) pero bueno es que Guilmain nunca niega que Snape sea el padre de Mahe, no vuelve con él, no crea una "familia", pero eso nunca lo ha negado (me está recordando mi ego que te advierta lo mal que le sentó que "ese hombre" creyera que Mahe era hija de Sirius; me parece que está echando humo por el hilillo desagradable que sale por mis orejas) Ratifico que estoy peor que tú, mi alzehimer está mucho más avanzado y tampoco recordaba el nombre de Rockefeller (menos mal que te acordaste que seguía dándole vueltas) , será que mis transmisiones neuronales tampoco están correctas (no me extraña con la paliza de estudio que tengo que por cierto, he aprobado la asignatura del profesor dichoso que te conté – HURRA!- y ahora solo me queda la higiene para ser licenciada; no creo que la saque ahora en septiembre pero al menos lo estoy intentando) Aquí ambas, más de un alter ego también, asume los besos y los abrazos, pero aunque se agradece eso no hace que cambiemos nuestra decisión de dejar o no con vida a Snape, eso es otra historia por muy bien que, a causa nuestra, os caiga ahora. Para mí que la tiene sentenciada! Jajaja esa ha sido Guilmain que está fatal! A tu posdata tienes mucha razón, chapó. Siento no poder igualarlo. Mil besos también para allá y a ver cuando montamos una fiesta en la sala comun de San Mungo.

**Herminione**: Rehola, tus buenos deseos siempre nos llegan, espero que nuestros deseos de que también te lleguen los nuestros sean efectivos. Ojalá y todo vaya bien. Por aquí andamos, las dos, algo alteradillas, pero vamos, nada que no se pueda arreglar (espero y supongo) Antes de ver si cierta relación mejora tendremos que ver si parte de ella sobrevive claro. Pero todo se verá, yo creo que confiáis demasiado en que Mahe algún día acepte a su padre más allá de cuando lo ve en peligro (¿ya he dicho que es genético y que le viene de la madre?) La mala se sabrá quien es, claro aunque igual es dentro de…. ¿40 capítulos? (lo de la pesadilla fue en el 19 y se ha descubierto en el 77… imaginaté cuanto puede tardar la mala en aparecer) No espero que no, sobre todo porque confío en que no nos queden tantos! Soy mala lo se, mil perdones, pero ya hay muchas pistas para saber quién es la mala, solo que hay más pistas para quien lo lee que para los protagonistas que están más pendientes de buscar a los herederos. Ojalá que toda la magia que nos falta a este lado de la pantalla esté al tuyo, al menos que no se pierda y esté controlada. Cuídate tu también. Nos vemos.

**DaIUu**: Rehola también, pues sí, hacía tiempo… Me alegro de que volváis de vez en cuando. Tranquilidad con morderse las uñas que, aunque suele darle tiempo a crecer de un capi a otro eso no es sano y se ve muy feo. Aunque el hecho de que nos digaís que teneís esa ansiedad os aseguro que nos es grato (mis uñas volaron todas la primera vez que leí DH y han vuelto a volar con la relectura, de ahí que sepa bien lo que me digo) A nosotras nos encanta tener aquí, de verdad. Muchos besos.

Saludos también a **jeny black, **que nos ha incluido en su lista de autores e historias favoritas (si te animas a saludar y opinar algún día estaremos encatadas de darte una bienvenida oficial- no te corte por ver que aquí todos los que hablan acaban en San Mungo, suele ser divertido) Y ya está vamos allá con el capi. **No os olvidéis de leer la nota al final por favor**.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 78 : PODER DE TRES**

(Por Nigriv)

Si le preguntaran como había llegado a la enfermería no sabría ni que decir. Lo último que claramente podía recordar era el brillo de una chispa roja abriéndose paso entre la espesa niebla que cubría el bosque, reluciendo en el cielo pidiendo una ayuda que tan deseosa estaba de dar. Y después de eso… Miedo, pánico, indecisión. Ni en plana batalla había llegado a sentirse tan bloqueada. Las imágenes pasaban borrosas y desordenadas por su mente, aparentes fantasmas de algo acontecido tan inmediato como real; imágenes que aún velaban sus ojos ausentes y fijos en la distancia de forma que tan solo el ir y venir apresurado de madam Pomfrey la hacía reaccionar, a cada uno de sus pases, con un leve pestañeo. Todo su poder estaba concentrado en Snape, en sentirlo, en experimentar por sí misma su evolución aunque sabía que no podía tocarlo.

No eran menos de diez pociones diferentes las que Poppy había intentado hacerle beber pero apenas si había logrado realmente que diera un sorbo completo de alguna de ellas pues su cara, tensa y desfigurada, estaba resaltada por una extraña mueca de su labio que impedía que cualquier líquido le quedara retenido en la boca, mucho menos aún que lo tragara.

El deambular desesperado de la enfermera le era casi inadvertido, solo podía y quería sentir. Aún había un débil latido en su ser, aunque tal vez solo ella pudiera percibirlo ahora, pero mientras existiese ella estaría ahí, junto a él.

-Ya no se que más hacer,- susurró una voz agitada frente a ella- he hecho todo lo posible.- Le escuchó reconocer angustiada su limitación- Creo que solo las lágrimas de Fawkes lo mantie….

-No es eso Poppy- La cortó seguro, recibiendo una extraña mirada de aquella que tantas veces lo atendió a él. Harry miró un momento a su izquierda, hacia otra cama, y rápidamente volvió su vista sobre Guilmain antes de dirigirse a la enfermera.- Tengo que pedirte que nos dejes solos.- Musitó sereno, pero tan firme como otras muchas veces había visto al director imponerse a Pomfrey en aquella sala.

-Pero…- Comenzó a replicar la mujer exacerbada. Harry se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros y lentamente la retiró del cabecero de la cama haciéndola avanzar al tiempo que le hablaba comprensivo.

-Has dicho haber hecho todo lo posible, ahora… Debo hablar con Virginia a solas.

-Pero Snape- volvió a replicar, negándose a abandonar a un paciente sabiéndolo en peligro mortal.

-Poppy, confía en mí.- Pidió Harry.- No está en tu mano salvarlo.

La enfermera lo miró reticente un instante y luego giró la cabeza a su derecha, airada e incluso diríase enojada, para clavar su vista sobre Guilmain que, parada al otro lado de la cama, seguía con la vista fija en un punto perdido, los ojos ausentes y su mente aparentemente más lejos aún de allí.

-¿Y ella por qué no hace nada?- Preguntó indignada, pero en voz baja para no alterar a sus pacientes. Harry permaneció estático antes de responderle.

-Por eso quiero que te vayas.- Le dijo sin miramientos, pensando que tal vez ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.- Déjamelo a mí.

A sus palabras la enfermera pareció darse finalmente por vencida y suspirando resignada a que le hicieran retirarse de su puesto amenazó con volver en apenas unos minutos. Antes de que Pomfrey alcanzara la puerta de su despacho al otro lado de la sala él ya había bordeado los pies de la cama y se encontraba junto a ella.

-Virginia.- La llamó con cuidado, sabiéndola totalmente ausente. Ni siquiera parpadeó esta vez.- Virginia- Repitió tocándole el brazo.

Guilmain giró la cabeza hacia él, como autómata, pero ninguna palabra o gesto de su parte le dio a entender que lo escuchara y eso aumentó su angustia, también descontrolada, haciendo que su poder se exaltara tanto o más que él.

- VIRGINIA REACCIONA- Le gritó sin querer, pero si pensó que fue su voz la que la sacó de aquel trance se equivocaba.

Un fuerte latigazo energético se transmitió desde su brazo a todo su ser irradiado por la mano que allí reposaba, y fue tal concentración de poder antiguo lo único que logró bloquear al suyo el tiempo necesario de olvidar aquello en lo que tan concentrada estaba que parecía incluso físicamente evadida de la sala. Guilmain giró la cabeza y se sorprendió al encontrarle; pensaba, había deseado quizás por una milésima de segundo, que una reacción así procediera de su hija.

-Harry

Intentó decir, más no llegó a oír su voz ahogada y supo que el nombre había quedado retenido en su garganta como su propia desesperación, y que apenas si sus labios habían llegado a moverse pronunciando callados el nombre del chico.

-Tienes que reaccionar Virginia.- Le escuchó esta vez con claridad.- O lo perderás…

-No… No se que hacer- Afirmó angustiada, con apenas un hilo de voz.

-No lo has intentado.- Replicó más sereno.

-El enervate en el bosque no funcionó.- Le recordó molesta- ¿Es que no lo ves?. Es como la otra vez, su cuerpo está…

-¿Es un Mortem?- La cortó asustado.

-Sí y… no.

-¿Qué lo diferencia?- Preguntó veloz, deduciendo incluso en la inseguridad de la mujer que snape aún no estaba perdido, más ella permaneció en silencio.- ¡Piensa!- La instó nervioso. Guilmain estaba tan chocada que no parecía reaccionar aún.

-No lo se. Tú mismo lo has visto, cuando hemos llegado ya estaba así. Es como si fuera esa maldita imperdonable y, sin embargo, se que no lo puede ser o ya estaría…

Harry tomó sus manos concentrando su poder, tratando de transmitirle algo de fortaleza pues su voz se apagó desesperada al evitar poner en palabras lo que sabía su mayor temor. Al mirarla observó como sus ojos brillaban de llanto retenido que, incomprensiblemente, se mantenía sobre sus pupilas sin llegar a caer_. "Mahe ya se habría derrumbado"_, pensó entristecido, formando su cara una mueca de preocupación.

-Aún está con nosotros Virginia.- La consoló- Pero es a ti y a tu poder lo que necesita. Lo sabes¿verdad?

-Sí pero…

-¡No puedes dudar!- La reprendió exasperado- El tiempo apremia.- Guilmain suspiró y lo miró ofendida.

-No dudo.- Afirmó convencida.- Pero si lo toco lo dañaré.- Harry alzó las cejas incrédulo al escucharla pero apretó más aún sus manos y se dirigió a ella hablándole deprisa.

-Tu energía está bien Virginia, tu poder controlado y recuperado hace tiempo; sabes bien que no es odio lo que sientes hacia él y que nunca lo has sentido realmente, entonces… ¿Cómo algo proveniente de ti lo dañaría?

-La otra vez, - Virginia respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces- cualquier mínimo roce suponía un martirio para él.- Harry la miró desconcertado, sin poder creer que fuera eso lo que la retenía, y entonces reaccionó exaltado.

-¡Pues tendrá que sufrir un poco más!- Guilmain le dirigió una mirada fulminante.- O eso o lo perdemos- Añadió modulando su voz.- Tienes que recuperarlo, estoy seguro que es por ti que aún se debate contra la muerte.- Al escucharle una respiración profunda invadió su pecho y su determinación cambió tan drásticamente que hasta su cara reflejó su decisión.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo con firmeza, soltando sus manos de las de él y girándose rápidamente hacia el cuerpo del hombre en cama.

Harry esperó en silencio, observando como Guilmain reposaba sus manos con toda precaución sobre el profesor; una mano sobre el corazón, la izquierda sobre la coranilla. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al mismo tiempo que a ella pero inmediatamente fue controlado por la energía que acumulaba y desprendía en su intento. Virginia permaneció así casi un minuto, sus ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada en su labor, irradiando poder a su alrededor. El enervate inesperado de la mujer lo sorprendió y desvió su mirada hacia snape esperanzado en verle abrir los ojos. Pero eso no ocurrió, Virginia aún continuaba con sus manos sobre él y apenas unos segundos después repitió el hechizo reanimador.

-No funciona.- Dijo decepcionada y amargada, las lágrimas cayendo ya silenciosas por su cara, su cuerpo temblando tan violentamente que hasta podía percibirse a simple vista.

-Tienes que lograrlo- Insistió.

-¿Crees que no lo quiero hacer?- Preguntó ofendida más antes de que pudiera responder ella continuó hablando.- Es lo que más deseo en este momento Harry, pero mi poder está mermado, ya no es el que fue aunque ninguno os lo queréis creer.

Harry quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir ante la tristeza que mostraban sus palabras, pero entonces ella giró la cabeza hacia él y lo miró profundamente un instante, pensativa, antes de hablarle tan desesperada como acelerada.

-¡ Ayúdame Harry!. Préstame tu poder. Tu energía hará que la parte negativa que queda en mí no se perciba.- El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba una petición así.

-Pero yo… yo no tengo el poder de la sanación.- Comentó en un balbuceo nervioso.

-Eso no importa.- Replicó retirando las manos de Snape, girándose hacia él y tomándolo por los hombros, la suplica presente en sus ojos llorosos y en su voz.- Solo voy a usarte como canal Harry, yo dirigiré el poder pero… Tú energía es la más pura que conozco, por favor.- Repitió casi ahogada en llanto.

Harry no sabía qué se proponía, no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Virginia con eso de "usarlo como canal", pero no era momento de dudar, y mucho menos de pedir una clase particular acerca de la magia antigua; así que asintió en silencio al pensamiento de que esto no solo tenía que hacerlo por Snape sino sobre todo, por ella y por Mahe.

-Solo dime que tengo que hacer.- Los ojos de Virginia brillaron momentáneamente llenos de esperanza.

-Ve al otro lado de la cama- Le instó veloz, a lo cual el chico no tardó ni dos segundos.- Coloca tu mano izquierda sobre el corazón… ¡Suave!- Advirtió angustiada al ver que lo iba a tocar demasiado rápido. Un suspiro de alivio antes de continuar.- Y la derecha en la coronilla.- Nada más poner sus manos en la postura indicada ella misma colocó las manos sobre las de él.

-¿Y ahora?

-Cierra los ojos, piensa solo en tu poder, haz que lo antiguo brote de ti y llegue hasta tus manos… El resto, déjalo en las mías.

Sin perder ni un momento más Harry realizó lo indicado. Concentrar su poder era fácil y dirigirlo a sus manos no suponía ningún problema pues era algo inconsciente que se hacía al realizar magia sin varita; más esta vez el choque de su energía con la de Guilmain le transmitió, como de rebote, un extraño cosquilleo que iba desde sus manos a todo su ser. Al principio le pareció agradable, cálido, transmisor de un ferviente deseo de sanación y recuperación, pero de pronto…. Las sensaciones cambiaron, se tornaron frías como roca, las piernas comenzaron a pincharle como si pequeñas agujas se clavaran en su piel, doliendo casi exacerbadamente al igual que cuando una extremidad se adormece excesivamente y la sangre no la puede recorrer. Y dicha sensación siguió extendiéndose hacia arriba comenzando a atemorizarle; sabía que no le pertenecía pero si esto era un reflejo de lo que Virginia percibía en Snape, ahora comprendía bien el por qué estaba tan impactada y cuánto era el dolor que el hombre allí tendido soportaba.

"Enervate", resonó a dúo en la sala. Guilmain abrió los ojos y sonrió bajo el verde opacado de su mirada; se había olvidado de avisarle cuando debía de lanzar el hechizo reanimador más su propio poder lo había alertado propiciando el momento exacto en que coincidiera con el de ella. Bajo sus manos se produjo un leve espasmo que hizo que los dos miraran a la vez a Snape. Su cara seguía tensa y marcada por el mismo rictus que antes, nada parecía haber cambiado. Guilmain entornó los ojos preocupada.

-Dejad que ayude.- Irrumpió inesperadamente otra voz. Pendientes de Snape ni siquiera la habían sentido acercárseles.

-¡¡Mahe!!

Exclamaron los dos sorprendidos al ver a la chica en pie cuando momentos antes descansaba plácida con los efectos de una poción de paz dada bajo presión por madam Pomfrey. Harry retiró sus manos del cuerpo de snape y tomándola de los hombros intentó girarla al tiempo que le pedía que volviera a la cama.

-Tanta concentración de energía me ha alcanzado despertándome mucho antes del enervate.- Declaró erguida orgullosa- Supongo que debo estar bien.

Harry y Virginia la miraban desconcertados, más debía de llevar razón; el color había vuelto a su cara, sus ojos habían recuperado la vida de la que parecían ausentes al volver des bosque, y nada en ella parecía dar muestras de preocupación. En ese momento Harry acarició sus hombros delicadamente sabiendo, sintiendo por el mismo, que en verdad estaba bien. Mahe correspondió su sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza a modo de afirmación a una pregunta no formulada. Entonces volvió la vista hacia su madre.

-Déjame intentarlo mamá, sabes que mi vínculo con él es incluso mayor que el tuyo.

Virginia quedó estática mirando emocionada a su hija. No era la primera vez que reconocía su relación pero sí que era la primera vez que percibía tanta sinceridad en ese reconocimiento. Por un momento se sintió profundamente orgullosa de su hija más inmediatamente otra clase de miedo la asaltó.

-No puedes hacerlo. Estás débil.

-La otra vez funcionó.- Le recordó con seriedad, buscando su mirada.- Y lo estaba más que ahora.

El recuerdo de los momentos más duros de la batalla irrumpieron en ella con gran potencia a las palabras de su hija, trayéndole amargos recuerdos y sensaciones que tuvo que evitar y controlar, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos y concentrando todo su poder, para eludir el recuerdo de aquel a quien maldijo. Se disponía a decirle que no cometería el mismo error del pasado cuando la propia puñalada de dolor fue cortada por la voz de Harry.

-Su energía está bien.- La informó haciéndole abrir los ojos y borrando todo rastro de recuerdo.- Y ella también. Sabes que no te mentiría con eso Virginia.

Mahe miró a su amor agradecida, sabía que había dicho la verdad pero solo su afirmación haría entrar en razón a la terca de su madre. Virginia los miró desasosegada, no sabía que hacer, su hija también lo había pasado muy mal esa noche y hasta momentos antes estaba demasiado agotada. Durante unos segundos sus pensamientos se debatieron tan veloces como confusos; ni siquiera todo el poder de Harry había bastado para recuperar a Severus, pero ella… Ella llevaba su misma sangre y eso, unido a la predisposición que el sentimiento le había transmitido, debería de permitir que funcionara. Una súplica medio ahogada abandonó su boca mostrando todo su temor, presente, pasado y futuro.

-No quiero perderos a ninguno de los dos.

Mahe no pudo evitar sonreírse entristecida al encontrar los ojos aguados de su madre e inclinándose sobre la cama le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas al tiempo que le respondía con solemnidad.

-No nos perderás a ninguno de los dos.

La serenidad de Mahe la calmó y sus palabras llenaron su alma de una paz inusitada. Mahe ya llevaba lentamente sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Snape, dirigiéndolas callada allí donde sabía debía colocarlas, más antes de que las posara sobre el cuerpo del hombre reaccionó soltándose de las de su hija.

-¡NO!- Mahe y Harry dieron un respingo y la miraron expectantes.- De acuerdo pero, lo haremos los tres. No se que diablos le hayan hecho pero necesitamos mucho poder. Solo te dejaré si usas el de Harry.

Los dos chicos asintieron a sus palabras en silencio, sus caras ahora relajadas al ver que al fin consentía. Harry se acercó un poco más a Mahe y se colocó tras ella, abrazándola desde la espalda, al tiempo que dejaba reposar la barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Cuando queráis.- Las alentó.

-Esta vez… Poned vuestras manos sobre el corazón. Harry, haz lo mismo de antes.- Le indicó.- Y tú,- por un segundo miró a su hija en silencio- concéntrate tan solo en dirigir su poder y… en tu sangre.- Añadió casi en un murmullo apagado.

Sin perder tiempo los chicos dejaron que sus manos reposaran serenamente sobre el pecho de Snape mientras ella le tomaba ligeramente la muñeca derecha en su diestra y le depositaba su izquierda en la coronilla.

A un asentimiento callado los tres se concentraron a la vez, instantes después el poder brotó de ellos con tal potencia que sus manos se iluminaron con un aura calida y dorada. Virginia se sorprendió gratamente al sentir en sí misma tanta energía aunque pensó que era favorecido por el doble triángulo de poder al que estaba unido; por un lado tres antiguos concentrados, por otro lado su amor y aquella a la que engendraran juntos. El fuerte enervate de sus voces se perdió entre el estruendo de la explosión de magia mientras una potente luz se propagaba por toda la sala irradiando poder y sanación a su alrededor.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos, cerrados involuntariamente esta vez ante tal resplandor, su mirada se clavó directamente en la cara del enfermo que permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero sin mostrar aquella tensión anterior. Por su parte Harry retiró su mano dejando que la de Mahe reposara sobre el pecho de su padre.

-Lo conseguimos.- Informó a su madre, al percibir bajo su mano el latido ligeramente más normalizado del corazón. Guilmain permaneció estática mirándolo preocupada antes de responder.

-Aunque sigue inconsciente, parece que la petrificación ha remitido.- Dijo mientras comprobaba su pulso.- Pero no le siento bien. ¿Quieres llamar a Poppy, Harry? Tal vez sus pociones tengan ahora efecto.

En menos que canta un gallo Harry volvió con la enfermera ayudándola a transportar todos los botes y botellas de remedios que antes había intentado suministrarle a Snape y, sin ni siquiera una palabra a la profesora, volvió a procurarle uno a uno las mismas pócimas que le diera antes. Los tres la observaban trabajar en silencio, comprobando agraciadamente como ahora Snape sí lograba tragarlos. Sin embargo Pomfrey apenas iba por la mitad de ellos cuando dos llamadas contundentes y seguidas hicieron retumbar la puerta de la enfermería. Virginia dio un respingo sobresaltada.

-¿Quién será?- Preguntó Harry mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, cargado como estaba aún con los botes. Mahe miró un instante a su madre y al cruzar sus ojos con los de ella dudó de que la angustia que repentinamente comenzaba a invadirla fuera propia.

- Voy a ver- Musitó desganada.

Mientras la veía avanzar hacia la puerta Guilmain comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos cada vez más. _"¿Por qué se sentía así?"_ Su cara se tornó preocupada al igual que momentos antes.

Mahe puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y aún sin querer observó como le temblaba. Inspiró profundamente y apenas si abrió una rendija, sintiéndose mal humorada por esa interrupción.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó en un tono de voz molesto, más antes de obtener respuesta sintió como el efecto calmante de la poción de paz desaparecía de sus venas con la misma velocidad que una redoma lo hacía ante un evanesco.

-Profesora Guilmain…- Mahe se contrajo al tono de voz.- … No esperaba verla aquí- Dijo con voz firme.

-¿Es que esperaba a alguien?- Indagó irritada, su sola presencia la hacía enervar, pero aún fue peor cuando clavó sobre ella sus ojos nebulosos.

-A Dumbledore.- Mahe sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer sus piernas haciéndola temblar.- O a Potter por defecto. - La sensación ahora aún fue peor y, aunque le hablaba en un susurro, su voz resonó fuertemente en su cabeza martilleándole los tímpanos.

-¿Necesita algo De la Croix?- Inquirió en voz baja, tratando en vano de no mostrar el desagrado y la impaciencia que sentía por volver junto a Harry.

Florence mantuvo su mirada unos segundos y una mueca irónica apareció en su cara al pensamiento despreciable de lo mucho que se parecía a su madre en el poco control de sus emociones, tan contrapuesta en esto a Snape.

-¿Puede avisar al señor Potter?- Respondió con su típica e irritante zalamería.

-¿Quién le dice que está aquí?

Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, su siniestra, oculta tras la puerta, temblaba sobre el pomo desorbitadamente y con lo que intentó un gesto despreocupado apoyó su diestra en la otra hoja de la puerta cerrada, dejando así caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. De la Croix seguía erguida ante ella, pero ahora también la profesora de encantamientos parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia pues sus ojos estaban entornados y pendientes de su más mínima reacción.

-Pasaba cerca de aquí cuando he sentido su poder.- Mahe retuvo aire inconscientemente.- Una explosión de tal calibre y tan…- la mujer llevó su índice sobre sus labios adoptando por un segundo una actitud pensativa que hizo ponerse alerta a Mahe- … ¿Gryffindor?- Terminó como si pensara que aquella era la mejor definición.- Solo puede proceder de Dumbledore o de él.

Su última afirmación fue tan contundente que Mahe se estremeció completamente al tiempo que su respiración comenzaba a acelerársele alentada por el miedo y los mil y un pensamientos que la asaltaron. _"¿Y si Snape se ha ido de la lengua con ella?"_, pensó agobiándose más aún y sintiendo su sangre arder de pura rabia. _"¿Y sí sabe que Harry…?"._ Por un momento logró sobreponerse a la angustia y el malestar y ella misma se auto respondió, aunque no muy convencida _"Por una vez un secreto permanece oculto en Hogwarts, y él es quién más hincapié pone en ello. No se atrevería a…"_. La voz de su colega la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Puede-avisar-al-señor-Potter, profesora?- Le repitió remarcando ahora, con voz enojada, cada una de sus palabras.

-El subdirector está ocupado.- Replicó sin darse cuenta de que alzaba la voz.- Deje su mensaje y…

-No tan ocupado como para no escucharme.- La cortó de mala manera, e inclinándose hacia ella añadió.- Y usted misma haría bien en escucharme, Mahe Guilmain, pues…- Mahe se reclinó hacia atrás atenazada deseando mantenerse alejada de aquella mujer.- … ¡Se trata de su padre!.- Terminó su frase con un tono que indicaba claramente el desprecio que aquella mujer sentía al reconocer ese hecho.

-Mi… mi pa…- Tartamudeó Mahe sin fuerzas ya para mantener esa conversación.

El típico malestar que le hacía sentir esta serpiente estaba descontrolado y eso, añadido a la sensación de agobio y cansancio que volvía a experimentar, le hacía temer que cayera al suelo de un momento a otro; la cabeza le dolía tanto o más como al inicio de su ronda y no sabía sí tras lo ocurrido podría aguantar sin desfallecer, poción de paz incluida. Dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir alzó como pudo la cabeza y la enfrentó.

-¿Qué le ocurre al profesor Snape?- _"Es imposible que lo sepa"_, pensó desesperada, _"¿Cómo podría…?" _– De la Croix cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y esta vez le habló sin ningún miramiento.

- ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo!- Miedo fue todo lo que embargó su cuerpo.

-Snape no está aquí.- Mintió, tan descaradamente que sintiendo claramente que sabía que le mentía, más así lo volvió a intentar.- Vaya a buscarle a sus queridas mazmorras.

El desprecio se reflejó en sus palabras aunque ahora mismo era pánico, malestar, miedo y desazón lo que lo provocaban. La presencia de la rubia remataba la presión de esta noche.

-Hablemos claro, niña.- La recriminó irritada.- Venía de allí. Severus había quedado conmigo esta noche y ambas sabemos que odia la impuntualidad. Solo una fuerza mayor lo haría ausentarse sin avisarme así que quiero comprobar que no está ahí. -Mahe aún se aferró más a la entreabierta puerta sin como resistir o debatirle.- Déjame pasar o derribo la …- su amenaza se perdió en el silencio al escuchar tras de sí la voz de su madre.

-Déjame esto a mí hija.- Dijo contundente aunque con un deje de preocupación hacia ella.

Mahe se hizo rápidamente a un lado arrastrando la puerta consigo sin apenas darse cuenta de que involuntariamente la mantenía sujeta para no caer desfallecida, ciertamente estaba aliviada de ver aparecer a su madre. En ese instante Guilmain la miró de reojo y aún se preocupó más al sentir su energía y vitalidad tan desgastadas. "No debí de acceder" se recriminó, igual que automáticamente también se reprendió por el hecho de no haber acudido antes sabiendo bien quien estaba a la puerta; debatiéndose como siempre entre sus dichosas dualidades, concentrada y preocupada en que una de aquellas pociones que Pomfrey administraba a Severus le hiciera recuperar la consciencia, hasta que la energía extremadamente alterada que su hija le transmitía le hizo acudir preocupada, y también extrañada del silencio de Harry ante tal situación, como si él no pudiera percibirla esta vez. Y aún así sabía que, al salir ella, todo empeoraría.

-Vaya, Virginia…- Chasqueó Florence más molesta al verla.- Ahora sí que no me cabe duda de que él está aquí.- Afrimó con desprecio hacia ella.

-Que esté o no, no es de tu incumbencia.- Le respondió con firmeza.

-Eso debería decidirlo él¿no crees?- Su sonrisa y su tono claramente hiriente la exasperó.

-Esta noche lo decido yo- Replicó enojada, su mirada desafiante clavada en la de ella sin pestañear siquiera.

La mujer frunció el ceño y la tensión se reflejó en su cara en una de esas pocas veces en la que la Slytherin dejaba caer su máscara de cordialidad, e inclinándose hacia ella le habló en voz baja y amenazante.

-Que tuvieras una hija con él no te da ningún derecho sobre él.

Virginia abrió la boca sorprendida y, por una vez en un caso como este, no encontró palabras con que responderle. Más su atenuación se vio suplida por la inesperada llegada de Dumbledore a quien, como aparecido de la nada, Guilmain ni había sentido, su energía mermada por su propia angustia y por el malestar de su hija.

-Yo no afirmaría eso, profesora De la Croix.- Apuntó a espaldas de la interpelada, provocando que esta vez fuera dicha profesora quien se volviera sobresaltada al oír su voz apagada. Más antes de poder decir nada Dumbledore alzó la cabeza, miró más allá de ellas y con un tono de voz cariñoso se dirigió hacia Mahe que permanecía rescondida tras la puerta.- Señorita Guilmain¿sería tan amable de dejarnos?.- Le pidió.

Mahe suspiró aliviada de que la disculparan y cerrando la puerta ante ella se dispuso a volver ansiosa junto a Harry. Por un momento Virginia se giró dando la espalda a los presentes, totalmente concentrada en sentir a su hija avanzando por el pasillo de la enfermería, hasta que la calidez de la energía de Harry le llegó reflejada a través de la de su hija como si el abrazo dado a la muchacha hubiese sido a ella misma. Solo entonces retornó su mirada hacia el director y la mujer que tanto la molestaba.

-Me gustaría ver a Severus.- Reiteró De la Croix, tratando de recobrar su compostura ante la presencia del director.

-Eso no será posible.- Alegó rápidamente Guilmain, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud que resultó exasperante a la profesora de encantamientos la cual entrecerró los ojos mirándola como si quisiera lanzarle una maldición.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Requirió indignada su opinión.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó ignorándola.

-A salvo.- Afirmó Virginia convencida, pues nada más allá de eso revelaría delante de la otra.

La mirada fija de Dumbledore, clavada en sus ojos sobre sus gafas de media luna, le reveló que el mismo había leído en su mente hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo ocurrido esa noche, a pesar de que ella ni siquiera se percatara de esa intromisión.

-Profesora De la Croix,- se dirigió entonces a ella mirándola fijamente- tendrá que esperar.

-Pero…- Comenzó a replicar la Slytherin aunque se abstuvo de añadir nada más. Virginia no pudo más que sentirse momentáneamente aliviada hasta que Dumbledore continuó hablando y la severidad de su mensaje la impactó también a ella.

-Mañana, durante el desayuno, la profesora Guilmain dejará por un rato la sala y, si la señora Pomfrey lo cree oportuno, usted podrá visitar al profesor Snape brevemente. En ningún momento, y bajo ningún concepto,- agregó autoritario- quiero saber de una disputa entre ustedes a causa de él. Y le advierto Florence que, mientras Severus no diga lo contrario, Virginia tiene preferencia de estar aquí. ¿Queda claro?- Preguntó directamente a la profesora de encantamientos.

-Como el agua.- Respondió agriada.

-Me alegro.- Afirmó sonriéndole condescendientemente en un gesto que pareció no gustarle lo más mínimo.

-Vendré temprano.- Anunció airada, comenzando a alejarse de la puerta sin ni siquiera despedirse del director.

-No antes del desayuno.- Replicó Guilmain igual, haciendo con eso que la otra aprestara a aligerar su paso.

Por un momento, mientras De la Croix se retiraba, Dumbledore y ella permanecieron en silencio mirándose mutuamente.

-¿Por qué conscientes esto, Albus?- La expresión del director se suavizó un poco al responderle, todo lo contrario a lo que había esperado a su inquisición.

-El afecto es un sentimiento complejo y, a veces, inexplicable. Pero no olvides que nadie es quien para juzgar donde recae el de sus seres queridos, negándole con ello una última oportunidad.- Guilmain arrugó el entrecejo al mirarle- Si lo haces… te estarás poniendo a su mismo nivel respecto a ti.- Al escucharle la profesora no pudo más que suspirar y relajar sus facciones ante tal verdad.

-Demasiada tensión supongo.- Se excusó, aunque teniendo en cuenta de quien hablaban no le apetecía lo más mínimo hacerlo.- Quizás por esta noche no pueda pensar claro.

-O quizás,- matizó posándole la diestra sobre el hombro.- veas más claro que nunca.- Guilmain cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior nerviosa.

-Toma el tiempo que necesites Virginia, reestructura tus clases o suprímelas mientras Severus requiera de ti, Harry dispondrá el resto. Solo te pido que recuerdes que 'nuestros chicos' necesitan de tu experiencia con lo antiguo, es por ello que estás aquí.

-No te preocupes Albus, Mark y Nora seguirán practicando a diario.

-Bien, entra pues y cuida que Mahe regrese a su torre cuanto antes, sin duda es dónde mejor estará.- Guilmain asintió en silencio mientras abría de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Le ofreció sintiéndose tonta al ofrecimiento, pues bien sabía de su afecto y preocupación hacia Snape.

-Mi noche también fue dura.- Comentó suspirando.- Y se que Severus está en las mejores manos.- Guilmain sonrió levemente pues el ansia y la preocupación por volver la estaban carcomiendo, así que mirando al director fijamente se despidió de él.

-Espero que descanses Albus. Y muchas gracias por todo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Dumbledore sonrió complacido. Después de mucho tiempo y más penas aún, ella reconocía con ese agradecimiento mucho más que los que sus palabras admitían y por un momento, a pesar de la situación, se alegró de que al fin lo reconociera.

* * *

**NOTA:** Siento decir esto pero no me queda otra. Si las cosas no mejoran (y llevan así más de año y medio que hace que escribí este capítulo) temo que tengamos que volver a parar la publicación de la historia. No hago más que decirle a Mahe que escriba ella, que yo no tengo inspiración y soy incapaz de poner en palabra los miles de pensamientos que tengo pero… En fin, estamos a cosa de dos capítulos de que tenga que subir un capítulo que ni está hecho ni veo forma de hacerlo y eso son 40 días, demasiado poco tiempo para tenerlo listo, y más cuando lo he tenido en mente desde hace más de 8 meses, cuando en Navidad Mahe me decía que quedaba mucho tiempo y fijaros lo poco que queda ya!. Evidentemente si el capitulo no se hace no se puede continuar por que se nos descuadran las cosas así que os voy avisando y espero que todos veías la advertencia para que si ocurre lo peor (no soy negativa, conste, soy muy realista) no digáis luego que hemos sido Pettigrew y no hemos avisado. La culpa es mía totalmente, lo reconozco, pero por mucho que lo intento no lo consigo. Ojala y volviera la magia por que ciertamente me hace falta, la verdad. Y ojala que sepáis perdonarme y comprenderme por este grandísimo bloqueo. Os dejo con Mahe en el próximo capítulo y ella misma os tendrá informados al respecto si es que llega el momento. Lo siento mucho pero prefiero iros avisando al respecto. 

Por lo demás, Mahe os verá en 20 días exactos. Esperamos veros a todos. Besos.


	80. Capítulo 79: Viento de primavera

**Disclaimer:**

Ante el caldero, pensaba cómo comenzar aquel ritual, dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando qué elementos necesitaría aunque... lo único que tenía claro era el resultado que quería obtener. Situó la varita bajo la pequeña marmita y sin pronunciar palabra, unas chispas prendieron en su base para ir calentando el contenido que iría echando poco a poco. Tras un profundo suspiro, decidió comenzar. Cerró los ojos, se concentró y su pensamiento se transformó en real ante su persona: una luz clara y luminosa giraba sobre el caldero.

-Ilusión.

Murmuró y a un golpe de varita, la luz cayó en su fondo iluminando el interior. Volvió a cerrar los ojos un instante y en pocos segundos, apareció el siguiente ingrediente.

-Imaginación.

La nebulosa azulada que apareció simulando un movimiento ondulante se mezcló con la ilusión en cuanto la hizo caer al interior del caldero. Un tercer ingrediente estaba por llegar...

-Inspiración.

Una espiral chispeante de color dorado se materializó, alumbrando con fuerza la estancia. Antes de dejarla caer en el caldero, intensificó su potencia para que impregnara a aquella mezcla de toda la intensidad que posteriormente iba a ser necesaria. En cuanto entró en contacto con las otras dos sustancias, el caldero resplandeció y supo cómo debía continuar. Ya serían ingredientes personales, lo necesario para darle a aquella poción el toque que llevaría el nombre por el que se les reconocía. Volvió a tomar aire profundamente, concentrándose más intensamente aún y como si ante a un pensadero se situase, lanzó al recipiente una hebra plateada sacada de su cabeza con recuerdos, buenos momentos y muchas risas obtenidos durante el tiempo de la creación de UP. A continuación, removió en su ser hasta encontrar otros gratos recuerdos de la época inicial de HH y también lanzó la hebra plateada que obtuvo. Mahe vio como el contenido del caldero seguía girando sobre si mismo y como ya le faltaban solo varios elementos importantes para terminar con aquel ritual: echó una gran cantidad del** respeto que sentían ante el mundo de JK, del cual no se beneficiaban económicamente si no solo de las palabras de aquellos que las leían**; lanzó otra enorme cantidad de **autoría ya que todo personaje nuevo, trama y situación les pertenecía**; y virtió por último, un toque de precaución y una ligera pero cierta **amenaza ante todo el que osara tocar lo creado por ellas**. En cuanto todos los ingredientes se mezclaron, crearon una amalgama de colores, luces y brillos que en su vaivén y suaves movimientos se fueron transformando poco a poco en una especie de pequeña nube clara y luminosa que fue ascendiendo del caldero hasta situarse ante ella. Extendió su mano hacia la esencia, tocándola levemente y sintiendo que tenía en su interior todo lo necesario, todo lo que sentía en los mejores momentos cuando la pluma más activa estaba. Entonces, asegurándose con un toque de su varita de que ningún elemento se disolviese, la miró a los ojos y sonrió ante el silencio que había mantenido durante todo el proceso:

-Mi musa, esto es lo único que mágicamente puedo hacer. Así que coge esta esencia, vé hacia donde se encuentre Nigriv e imprégnala de ella sin que se dé cuenta. En cuanto su musa perciba el efecto, por muy dormida y ausente que esté, querrá volver y ese será el momento esperado por todos.

Y... es que todos lo esperamos, verdad? Hola, soy Mahe, y por aquí ando de nuevo con vosotros. Qué tal todos? espero que genial y que todo vaya bien. En cuanto a lo dicho en el disclaimer, no puedo comentaros nada aún sobre si habrá parón en HH o no porque simplemente no lo sé. Nigriv está liada con su examen, sigue sin inspiración, ni ganas de nada y... eso es un problema. Yo sigo escribiendo mi parte de la historia, de hecho estoy con partes importantes, pero... esto es una historia de dos y ahora mismo anda un "poco" (bastante) coja, y dadas las circunstancias, hasta se ha vuelto en algo tremendamente delicado e incómodo para hablar. Espero, confío y deseo que de aquí a dentro de 20 días cuando volvamos a vernos (porque volveré a subir yo) pueda daros buenas noticias y deciros que al menos, por ahora, no habrá que parar. Pero... ahora mismo no está en mi mano aunque cuando las aguas vuelvan a su cauce, aunque sigan sin venir cargadas de inspiración pero sí de calma, o al menos de receptividad, espero que algo ocurra... Vamos a por los rr.

**Celina:** Nuestra canaria!!! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, chiquilla, ya pensábamos que nos habías abandonado! Has cambiado de trabajo? y dónde estás ahora? porque si no recuerdo mal, antes estabas en la asesoría de una amiga o algo así (lo mismo me lo acabo de inventar, jeje). Te has puesto al día de todos los capis? porque hay un montón desde que dejaste el último rr. Yo también deseo que a Nigriv se le pase el bloqueo y vuelva a ser la que era. Crucemos los dedos y trataremos de enviar toda la inspiración posible, a ver si se sobrecarga, jeje. Besitos y gracias por pasarte.

**Kumiko1906:** Puntualicemos: Sev está vivo pero bien... uuummm... y que siga bien... y que siga vivo... no sé yo, eh? Ahora, eso sí, hacerle pasar se la hacemos pasar canutas. Hay que tener un "pupas" en el fic xD Me ha resultado curioso que justamente la actitud de Florence en este capi te haga pensar que no es la mala. Pensaba que os haría dudar por su insistencia en ver a Snape (ya sabéis, siempre procuramos marearos al respecto, jijiji). Pero lo que está claro es que con Virginia se lleva a matar... Así que tú eras nuestra lectora de Perú!! Mira que pensé y pensé cuando ocurrió lo del terremoto porque estaba segura de que alguno de vosotros erais de allá. Espero que en ese tema, a ti no te afectara nada. Y en cuanto a la Universidad, a estas alturas, casi 20 días después ya habrás hecho el examen, no? Espero que fuera genial. Ya nos cuentas. Por cierto, cómo funciona allí la universidad? Me refiero a si cursas una carrera concreta (medicina, derecho, etc), para saber qué vas a estudiar. Bueno, nos vemos prontito, oki? Cuidate.

**Herminione:** Tener una idea en la cabeza y no poder transformarla porque no encuentras las palabras adecuadas o la forma de llevarlo a cabo, es realmente desesperante. Más cuando se le unen otros factores que hacen que esa inspiración se quede bajo cero y haga que incluso hablar de la propia historia se convierta en un tema sumamente delicado y peligroso. Digamos que tristemente esa es la situación que tenemos ahora mismo, porque aunque yo sigo adelante, Nigriv mantiene su bloqueo en todos los aspectos y no se la puede forzar porque eso es peor. Mucha gente en esta situación tiraría la toalla, totalmente cierto, pero confío en que esto cambie porque como he dicho antes, HH es una historia de dos autoras y es así como debería acabar. Espero tener buenas noticias para contaros en el próximo capi o... al menos una solución. Gracias por ánimo.

**Drumy:** Florence y Virginia... un peligro como estén juntas en el mismo lugar o como estén interesadas en el mismo hombre y he aquí la prueba (te reafirmas en que Florence es la mala, chica de ideas fijas ;) ) Albus aparece poco pero lo hace cuando menos lo esperas y cuando mejor viene. Si no, me hubiera visto a estas dos profesoras teniendo algo más que palabras xD Por cierto, has dicho una gran verdad: las musas son caprichosas y parece que a Nigriv le tocó una de ellas. Yo también espero que llegue a tiempo. Otro abrazo para ti.

**oOo.Thea.oOo:** Tienes razón al decir que todo el mundo debe tener otra oportunidad pero... es que Snape ya ha tenido más de una! Pero puntualizo tu comentario: se ha salvado pero ¿vivirá para contarlo?. ¿ tendrá su UP (última oportunidad xD)? Ya lo veremos. Si Virginia lo va a querer de nuevo o si Mahe le va a aceptar como padre, son preguntas muy directas que no creas que contestaremos. Todo queda a vuestra suposición mientras no se demuestre lo que verdaderamente vaya a ocurrir. Me ha gustado tu frase de "mahe y harry, es interesante ver cuanto se quieren" :) Enga, nos vemos.

**Stiby:** Hola!! Primero de todo, espero que tu abuelo esté mucho mejor y se esté recuperando del todo tanto físicamente como mentalmente. ¿Qué tal fue el examen del día 5? (ahora en alguno de los otros rr que has mandado lo habrás contestado y no me acuerdo xD). Dices que menos mal que contamos ya lo de la pesadilla... pero si no te acordabas!! xD Pero sí, hay cabos que se tienen que ir atando, otros ya se han atado (no me preguntes ahora mismo cuáles porque estoy medio dormida) y otros que se atarán. Supongo que Nigriv habrá recibido tu deseos de suerte para el examen que lo tiene el 17. A ver qué hace. Por cierto, sobre el comentario de Kaixo, que no entiendes como la gente lee 78 capis de un fic sin darse cuenta de que vienen precedidos de otros dos fics más: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. No solo se avisa en la página del prólogo, si no que simplemente, el ver que hay personajes nuevos y tal y como está montada la trama y la cantidad de referencias a cosas pasadas que hay... no sé, a mi me haría pensar que antes hay algo y echaría un vistazo a la página del autor por si comenta al respecto. Pero ya veo que hay muchos que no se paran a eso y te aseguro que no sé cómo no se pierden pensando "y esto de dónde sale?". En fin... Por cierto!! Gracias por tu intención de seguirnos fiel aunque haya que parar un tiempo (y si no nos sigues, cuidado, que sabemos donde localizarte xD). No, en serio, por lo que se conoce de otros autores y su tardanza en actualizar, creo que nosotras nos comportamos bastante bien. El problema será si tenemos que parar y que mucha gente nos olvide tanto a nosotras como la historia (porque si siendo cada 20 días y con la cantidad de cosas que tiene y la longitud del fic, ya os olvidais de cosas, imagínate si tenemos que parar un tiempo. No os acordaríais ni del título). Pero ese es el riesgo que tiene el parar: perder gente aunque verdaderamente, desde que empezamos a subir HH, han sido muchos los que se han quedado en el camino pero también algunos que, para nuestra grata sorpresa, han vuelto alguna vez. Bueno, no me enrrollo más y vamos a ver qué has dicho de este capi. Te corrijo el primer pensamiento: quien habla en todo el primer párrafo es Virginia, su reacción ante el miedo que sentía y cuando vio las chispas rojas que Mahe lanzaba. Aunque es verdad que están todos en la enfermería así que no te has equivocado del todo ;) Harry imponiendose... ains, si es que... aju, me voy a callar que me flipo xD ¿Te has perdido con el capi? qué te ha pasado? ya estás desarrollando tu poder intuitivo y estás captando las sensaciones de los demás? xD Has dicho una gran verdad: han hecho progresos para salvar a Snape pero... es demasiado pronto para hablar (risa malévola). La llegada de De la Croix corta toda sensación de poder y unidad que tuvieran en ese momento en la enfermería, es cierto. Pero a ver, la mujer quería interesarse por el estado de Snape al darse cuenta de que algo debía haberle pasado por no acudir a su cita... ¿Qué hará Snape quedando con Florence a las tantas de la noche...? xD Dumbledore es un mago poderoso, puede ver con claridad a los demás en el sentido de sentimientos y pensamientos, y la discusión de Virginia y Florence solo ha hecho que más claro vea en Virginia. Pero eso es algo que ya todos sabíamos, que Snape es y será siempre para Virginia el amor de su vida. Que ella lo reconozca y lo vuelva a sentir así... es otro cantar. Quizá por lo que le ha ocurrido a Snape, ahora lo vea más claro que nunca, tal y como le dice Dumbledore, pero... quizá no. Bueno, espero también que la inspiración divina, la musa o al menos las ganas de hablar del tema reaparezcan en Nigriv para que nos sigas manteniendo en el pedestal xD Un besote y voy a por el siguiente rr :) Uy, a ver, la foto de Londres del andén 9 y 3/4, no? Nigriv tiene una empujando el carrito que hay allí incrustado. Gracias por la advertencia de que puedo visitar tu blog sin problemas de spoilearme aunque... yo no leí el estracto que mencionas. Yo lo que vi fue el programa en el que JK leyó el primer capítulo del libro pero obviamente no es lo mismo leer que escuchar a un nativo hablando y aunque mi nivel de inglés es bueno... entender al 100 por 100 a JK entonando según leía no fue muy fácil así que cogí la idea general, cosa que si lo hubiera leído, hubiera entendido muchas más cosas y me hubiera spoileado mucho más. De todas formas, mentalmente me he creado una especie de papelera de reciclaje donde desecho cualquier comentario al respecto del libro que me pueda dar que pensar aunque luego me equivoque. Ejemplo: Helen Nicked Lupin decía en su msn hace unos días que estaba de luto permanente y que ahora odiaba a JK. Eso es igual a decir que ya sé posiblemente de uno que morirá seguro pero habiendo dicho JK que sería un baño de sangre, no me extrañaba. A decir verdad, el único que me importa si muere o no es Harry, obviamente :D Otro ejemplo de comentarios que desecho: que mi sobrino diga que Snape mola. Sabiendo lo que piensa de él, puedo intuir a qué lado estaba realmente el profesor. Y así una tras otra de las que sin buscarlas, me voy encontrando. Siguiente rr: jajajjaa, tan ansiosa estás por saber? Leí lo del limón atacado por el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el msn uno de los días que conecté xD Ya veo de dónde vino tal locura. Dile a tu amiga que no hace falta que eche los papeles en San Mungo porque creo que la dejarán entrar sin trámites. Por cierto, esa locura que tiene ella, en la que tiene HP todo el día en mente y cosa que dice o piensa la relaciona con este mundo, para mí es lo mejor. A mi me encanta cuando estoy en esa fase tan loca porque es cuando más feliz estoy. Lástima que lo muggle la atenue pero espero no perderla nunca. En fin, ya no hay más rr tuyos (que por cierto, mandaste el rr 800 :)) Espero que visitaras a tu abuelo (que son solo 30 km, chiquilla! ) y que estuviera muy bien. Te veo en el próximo capi. Besitos, guapetona!

**ErikaA:** No te puede imaginar la sorpresa y la impresión que nos llevamos leyendo tu rr. Bueno, antes que nada, darte la bienvenida a nuestras historias aunque ya veo que las conoces bien; y en segundo lugar gracias por dejarte ver, pasando de ser uno de nuestro lectores ocultos a uno visible aunque sea por una vez. Nos alegramos mucho de que te gusten las historias, la trama; que hayas aceptado a Mahe como pareja de Harry; que te agraden Mark y Nora; y que te guste el lado humano que hemos sacado de Snape (por cierto, haré caso omiso del comentario de Snape sobre su actuación en el 7º libro porque ya avisé que no quiero saber nada de lo que ocurre hasta que no lo lea yo misma. **Sin spoilers por mínimos que sean los comentarios, por favor**). Justamente comentas sobre personajes nuevos o aspectos no propios de personajes oficiales que en muchos casos hacen que la gente prefiera no leer por ser diferente y salir de la tónica. Pero como siempre digo, a ese respecto nosotras hemos tenido mucha suerte. Nos encanta que te gustara UP. Personalmente, por mucho cariño que pueda tenerle a HH (que se lo tengo), UP es diferente. UP es en general mi gran mimado aunque en la longitud de los capítulos sea menor que HH o aunque haya partes que cuando lo releo, pienso que elaboraría más o las expresaría de otra forma. Pero sea como sea, UP es y será mi historia adorada porque significó mucho escribirla tanto personalmente como socialmente (por decirlo de alguna manera) y al fin y al cabo, sentó los precedentes de HH que es lo que me mantiene en contacto con mi lado de bruja y escritora. Por eso, toda palabra agradable sobre UP me sabrá a gloria :) Supongo que a Nigriv le ocurrirá algo parecido, siendo la coautora y sabiendo también lo que supuso para ella esta historia. La parte del velo te pareció extraña pero me has hecho pensar... será porque no sabes de dónde viene? Has leído Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua (MA) de Nigriv? Todo viene de allí. Ese fic es el primero de esta trilogía aunque ese solo lo escribió ella, yo entré a formar parte activa de la historia después. Lo que nos dejó más impactadas de tu rr fue tu último párrafo: de verdad tus alumnos nos leen en clase? Pero cómo lo hacéis? nos leen en casa en sus ordenadores como deberes y luego comentais, o es que tenéis impreso nuestros fics para trabajar sobre ellos en clase? A Nigriv le entró la gran duda con respecto esto último, aunque tener algo subido a la red y sin poder controlar quién accede a ello y quién no, conlleva ese "riesgo", eso es inevitable por mucho que no agrade. En fin, ya nos cuentas cómo hacéis en clase, que nos da mucha curiosidad. Y ya veremos si al final Harry patea el trasero de Voldemort :) Muchas gracias por tu rr y por tu interés en nuestra historia. Vuelve a pasarte por aquí a saludarnos.

Saludos y gracias a todos aquellos que en estos 20 días nos han puesto entre sus favoritos y alertas: **Witchmaju**,** Los dos somos uno** (me sorprendiste con tu nick y que todo lo que tengas en tu perfil sea solo nuestro y a nosotras, tanto en conjunto como por separado, como autoras favoritas. Y Siete Almas en alerta!!! Eso me dejó con la boca abierta :D Quién serás... Salúdanos ;) ), **macamare**, **Bruno P.L.** y **Trotamundo** y saludos también a los habituales que nos faltaron en este capi, entre otros:** AlbusR, Missi, Helen Nicked,** **Daiu**, **CrazyAngel...**

Hoy os traigo un queridito, al que le seguirá un mimado dentro de 20 días que estoy deseando subir!!! Pero por lo pronto, este es el que hay hoy. Espero que os guste. Por cierto, recuerdo: **seguimos sin aceptar spoilers de DH**, oki? Os estáis portando bastante bien así que seguid así ;) Yo sigo con mi inservible spam a Salamandra, jeje. Ya voy por el envío 41 (durante la semana de vacaciones no tuve PC) y ahora, como novedad, en el asunto les voy poniendo el número de envío que les hago y el título de los capítulos de los libros. Creo que cuando termine con los capítulos del Principe dentro de varias semanas, aún seguiremos sin saber fecha de publicación del 7º pero en fin, paciencia. Vamos con el capi de HH, que eso sí que lo tenemos aquí:)

* * *

**Capítulo 79:** **Viento de primavera**

(Por Mahe)

La tarde caía sobre los terrenos del castillo de magia y hechicería. El sol se ponía por el horizonte mientras la luna tímidamente asomaba su luz queriendo dar paso a la noche en la que solía reinar. Atravesando las puertas del castillo, Harry salía con su escoba al hombro, deseando surcar el aire para poder despejarse, para intentar poner en orden las ideas y sucesos que desde hacía meses estaban ocurriendo en la escuela. Sucesos que supuestamente él debía impedir o al menos controlar al ser en ese momento, y dadas las circunstancias, uno de los mayores responsables de Hogwarts. Sin ni siquiera haber llegado a aproximarse al campo de Quidditch, montó en la Saeta de Fuego y dando una patada al suelo, se alzó en el aire como el fénix que iza su vuelo hacia las estrellas. A pesar de sentir como había bajado la temperatura, se alegró de poder surcar el cielo tranquilamente y sin prisas. El aire fresco acariciaba su rostro, removiendo su cabello azabache mientras recorría con la escoba el perímetro del campo de juego, comprobando que todo estaba en orden y que los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían terminado. Giró hacia la derecha y planeó sobre el bosque prohibido, vislumbrando su interior, la belleza tan escondida como peligrosa que aquellos árboles protegían en sus entrañas. Trataba de dejar su mente en blanco y disfrutar del vuelo pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que había momentos en los que prácticamente desaparecía de su visión el lugar sobre el que volaba y se sucedían ante sus ojos cada una de las situaciones que le preocupaba.

Era cierto que ya tenían tres herederos pero ¿y el último?,.¿quién era?,.¿por qué se estaba dificultando tanto encontrar una pista sobre él? No sabía bien a qué deberían enfrentarse una vez estuvieran los cuatro reunidos, pero los ataques que desde Halloween se habían pertrechado contra la escuela confirmaban que aquello no era un juego de niños. Le preocupaba sobremanera saber que alguien estaba atentando contra ellos desde el mismo interior del castillo, pero todas las sospechas se desvanecían por falta de pruebas. Quien quiera que fuese, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo y, excepto el momento en que casi lo descubren en la Cámara, no había dejado el más mínimo indicio que hiciera posible su descubrimiento. Sus conversaciones con Dumbledore al respecto no le tranquilizaban porque parecía que la actitud del anciano director era una especie de resignación a que todo aquello era algo que debía ocurrir. Pero ¿por qué?,.¿qué era lo que él sabía y que no le había contado?,.¿quizá temía confirmarle que Voldemort no había muerto aquella maldita noche y estaba tratando de "protegerle" con su silencio, como era su costumbre? Lo que sí era cierto es que Dumbledore estaba débil, se le veía cansado, preocupado. Parecía que los años que el profesor tenía estaban haciendo mella en él como era lógico por naturaleza y había dejado de ser el anciano ágil y vivaz que siempre había conocido. Sabía, estaba seguro, que su estado estaba influenciado por aquello que no le contaba pero… no había forma de conseguir más información. ¿Cómo ayudarle? Volviendo al mismo punto en el que sus pensamientos comenzaron: reuniendo a los herederos.

Por otro lado, que atacaran a Snape de aquella forma, le hacía sentir mayor temor porque ya no eran ataques a elementos del castillo, era ataques a personas y claramente eran a muerte. Si Mahe no hubiera intuido como llegar a él, podrían estar dando por muerto al profesor de pociones aunque en ese momento, su estado no era precisamente muy tranquilizador. Al mismo tiempo, seguía preocupado por las extrañas reacciones de la joven, las cuales le llevaban a pensar en ocasiones que algo le ocurría pero repentinamente, cuando indagaba en sus sentimientos, no encontraba nada raro en ella, volviendo a sumirse en un total desconcierto por la situación.

Conforme seguía volando, el frío se hacía más intenso, el sol apenas se veía ya en la lejanía y la temperatura seguía bajando… Al volver a girar hacia el campo de Quidditch, se percató que alguien le observaba desde allí y se acercó mientras le sonreía. Segundos después, llegaba al suelo y desmontaba de su escoba, mientras oía que le preguntaba.

-Echas de menos volar tranquilamente¿verdad? –Harry asintió aproximándose a Mahe y esta sonrió- Te entiendo perfectamente.

-Necesitaba despejarme un poco -contestó dándole un beso en los labios- A veces me dan ganas de pedirle prestado el pensadero a Dumbledore para poder sacar tantas cosas de mi cabeza. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

Mahe se mordió el labio nerviosa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse del frío.

-De… -carraspeó-… de la enfermería.

Su tímida respuesta hizo que Harry sonriera enternecido por lo que para ella representaba: la preocupación que sentía por Snape sin atreverse a admitirlo. Se quitó la cazadora poniéndosela a ella sobre los hombros y la tomó de la mano mientras agarraba la escoba con la otra, encaminándose hacia el castillo.

-¿Cómo sigue todo por allí?

Mahe dudó de seguir hablando del tema pero si con alguien podía y prefería mostrar sus temores y sentimientos al respecto era con Harry, así que se lanzó.

-Sigue inconsciente. Y cuando voy a verle, no percibo que mejore... –explicó temerosa- Al principio pareció que sus constantes vitales se habían estabilizado pero… no sé…

Harry apretó su mano sintiendo su preocupación y terminó rodeándola con su brazo para acercarla a él.

-No te preocupes, ya verás como se pondrá bien.

-No, si no estoy preocupada –contestó en un intento por parecer serena, mirándole de reojo fugazmente pero no pudo mantener mucho más la postura- Vale, sí lo estoy –reconoció- pero porque me parece horrible lo que han hecho con él. Casi le matan…-cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente- Veo sospechosos por todas partes porque más horrible aún es pensar que esa persona está entre nosotros, comportándose como si nada, aparentando estar preocupada por lo que ha pasado. Pero en realidad puede que esté esperando la oportunidad para acabar lo que inició.

A sus propias palabras, se estremeció.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Mahe se removió incómoda, resoplando _"¿Acabar lo que inició?"_ se repitió _"¿Qué otra cosa quiere decirme mi intuición?"_. Miró a Harry que le observaba preocupado y solo dijo:

-Me dio un escalofrío.

-Lo noté.

Volvió a resoplar con fuerza, tratando de apartar de la extraña sensación de su presentimiento e intentó cambiar de tema antes de que Harry le insistiera.

-¿Por qué estará haciendo tanto frío otra vez? –preguntó mientras retorcía sus manos heladas- No es normal estando ya en primavera.

-No lo sé pero... tampoco fue normal el calor que hizo el año pasado por esta época o… ¿ya no te acuerdas de la tarde del haya?

La pícara pregunta rememorando aquel momento hizo que Mahe sonriera ruborizándose, mientras asentía con la cabeza. El frío camino hacia el castillo consiguió hacerse más cálido entre recuerdos y besos que les llevaron a olvidar por unos instantes todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días. Cuando finalmente entraron y guardaron la Saeta de Fuego, se dirigieron al comedor para la cena. La mayoría de alumnos y profesores parecían haber terminado de cenar antes de lo normal, o quizá era el frío que hacía en el Gran Comedor que había hecho que se retirasen antes a sus habitaciones y salas comunes. Algunos elfos habían aparecido, entre ellos Dobby que en cuanto vio a Harry y Mahe, se puso a dar saltitos de alegría moviendo sus orejas. Trataban de encender las chimeneas para caldear el extraño ambiente helado que se iba creando en el interior del castillo a pesar de la primavera recién inaugurada. Incluso los fantasmas se quejaban de aquella bajada de temperatura como si les afectase también a su etérea presencia. Cuando terminaron, la joven pareja salió charlando del comedor y justo al ir subiendo por las escaleras de mármol, escucharon como la puerta principal de roble se abría despacio: alguien entraba sigilosamente, como si quisiera pasar inadvertida pero en seguida se percató de que los dos jóvenes estaban a mitad de la escalera observándola. Tratando aparentar serenidad, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia ellos sonriéndoles.

-Buenas noches, Harry, Mahe.

-Buenas noches, Amy. –contestó el chico mientras Mahe callaba– ¿Tan tarde en el invernadero?

- Sí… -titubeó.

-¿A estas horas? –inquirió Mahe que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No me di cuenta de la hora –trató de sonreír- y como ha empezado a hacer este frío, no me atrevía a salir de allí –intentó esbozar más su sonrisa- ¿Vosotros bien?

-Sí, todo perfecto –contestó Harry.

-Me alegro. Bueno… os dejo. Buenas noches.

Les esquivó y siguió subiendo las escaleras bajo la mirada de ambos. Harry desvió su atención hacia Mahe y se extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba nerviosa

-¿Cómo?

-Se ha puesto nerviosa al habernos encontrado aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

-¿No se atrevía a salir del invernadero porque hacía frío?.¿qué respuesta es esa? No ha dicho la verdad.

Harry alzó las cejas sin saber qué responder. Pero entonces, alguien más comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

-¡Lupin!.¿de dónde vienes?

-¡Hola! –saludó sonriente mientras mordía una manzana- De las cocinas, no he cenado y he bajado a picar algo.

-No te vimos en el comedor y pensamos que ya habías terminado –comentó Mahe mientras los tres proseguían subiendo.

-No, es que… me lié con varias cosillas que tenía que hacer y al final no me dio tiempo bajar.

Cuando llegaron a la planta donde Lupin tenía su habitación y se despidieron, Harry le preguntó a Mahe.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué tal Lupin?.¿Es verdad que viene de las cocinas o también ha mentido?

Mahe le miró sin saber qué contestar por unos momentos.

-Eeemmm… no, bueno, él… no me ha transmitido nada extraño, no ha mentido. Es más, le he sentido bastante bien. Pero Amy… ha sido…no sé, ocultaba algo.

-Mahe…–la tomó de las manos deteniéndola y situándola frente a él- Ha dicho que ha venido del invernadero, ya está. ¿Por qué le das siempre tantas vueltas a las cosas?

-¿Porque percibo lo que los demás sienten? –preguntó con una ligera ironía- Y ella no ha sido muy clara en su respuesta, ni en su estado.

-Estás intentando encontrar alguien sobre quien sospechar de lo que le ha ocurrido a Snape, alguien a quien culpar. Pero no puedes sospechar de todo el mundo.

-Como tú no lo sientes… -replicó molesta apartando la mirada. Harry resopló apretando sus manos.

-Pero te siento a ti y esto no te hace bien. No puedes darle tantas vueltas a algo tan normal como que la profesora de herbología venga del invernadero.

-¡Pero es que ocultaba algo, Harry! –espetó nerviosa soltándose de las manos- Y sí, vendrá del invernadero pero… ¡había algo más! –exclamó casi en un grito que el chico no esperaba. Mahe cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente- Lo siento. Tienes razón, todo esto me pone nerviosa y parece que busco desesperada un culpable.

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó mientras acariciaba su hombro- Si te quedas más tranquila, evalualá. Quizá así puedas saber si en verdad tiene algún secreto.

-Si fuera por evaluar a gente sospechosa, tendría a Amy, a Florence, incluso a Vector, por qué no. –le miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio nerviosa- Pero perdona mi genio, siempre lo pago todo contigo.

Harry le sonrió tiernamente y la acercó a su cuerpo, estrechándola en un abrazo que la reconfortó en seguida.

-Es normal, soy quien más cerca está de ti y quien mejor va a comprender lo que sientes. –ella asintió aferrándose más a él mientras seguía hablándole casi en un susurro- Cualquier cosa que te preocupe debes contármela para que te desahogues y yo pueda ayudarte.

Mahe cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable por no hacer lo que él le pedía, por todas las veces que bloqueaba su malestar para no preocuparle. _"No puedo contártelo todo, no lo que me está pasando, no al menos hasta que sepa qué es"_ .Dejó que lo antiguo actuase como siempre y alzó la cabeza hacia él, recibiendo un dulce beso.

-Vámonos que es tarde y mañana tienes partido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gorros, bufandas, guantes… toda ropa de de abrigo era insuficiente para poder sentarse al aire libre en las gradas para ver el partido de Quidditch. Solo estaban a unos grados sobre cero en aquella extraña mañana de primavera pero la sensación térmica era mucho menor por la brisa helada que parecía intensificarse por minutos. Los capitanes de los dos equipos debatían en los vestuarios mientras el resto de jugadores esperaban órdenes para salir al campo.

-Si aquí abajo hace frío, mucho peor será ahí arriba -comentó el capitán de Slytherin

-Eso es lo que dice mi guardián -replicó el de Ravenclaw cuya afirmación fue confirmada con un asentimiento de cabeza del jugador en cuestión, que tomó la palabra.

-Es que es verdad. Vosotros estaréis volando pero nosotros estaremos quietos junto a los postes –se quejó señalando al otro guardián que también estaba de acuerdo- ¡Nos congelaremos!

-¿Y tú crees que volando no pasaremos frío? –replicó uno de los cazadores de Slytherin- ¡Casi tanto como tú!.¡Pero queremos jugar!

-¡Y yo!.¿qué crees? –exclamó su propio guardián- ¡pero no quiero terminar en el hospital congelado!.¡Y no soy al único que le parece una barbaridad jugar con estas condiciones climatológicas!

-¡Si eres jugador, juegas como sea! –espetó molesto un golpeador de Ravenclaw

Harry resoplaba escuchándoles discutir, pero de pronto y ante tal barullo, uno de los jugadores les hizo callar a todos con un grito:

-¡¡¡¡Vale!!!! –exclamó con todas sus fuerzas alzando la voz por encima de la de los demás- Que sea el árbitro el que decida. -todos miraron a Harry y este les observó a su misma vez sin decir palabra, sin saber qué hacer porque entendía las dos posturas: por un lado su condición de árbitro aquel año y responsable de lo que ocurriera en el partido, le impulsaba a salvaguardar a los jugadores y si quería, podría imponerse, negándose a jugar con aquellas bajas temperaturas, aunque los propios chicos estaban caldeando el ambiente. Pero por otro lado, entendía a la perfección las ganas que la mayoría tenían de jugar aquel partido. Mark, que había conseguido hacer callar a todo el mundo, le preguntó ante su silencio- ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

-Eso estoy pensando, Mark, porque aunque tengáis ganas de jugar es cierto que lo vais a pasar mal volando –explicó el profesor-. Aquí estaremos a 2 o 3 grados pero a la altura a la que tenéis que volar, estaréis bajo cero.

-¿Y qué? Utilizaremos gafas protectoras para cuidar los ojos e iremos bien abrigados. Mira yo –se arremangó un poco y dejó ver al menos dos gruesos jerseys de lana bajo la túnica de Quidditch. Todos se echaron a reír.

-Ya decía yo que hoy te veía más gordito –comentó Harry aún riendo mientras Mark se bajaba la manga ligeramente ruborizado.

-Utilizarás también guantes para coger la snitch¿no? –preguntó Nora divertida- Me vendría muy bien pero ya sabes que gato con guantes…

-Eso díselo a McGonagall –dijo Mark burlonamente- ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te quite la snitch?

-Ninguno, Evans –repuso orgullosa- Yo también quiero jugar pero creo que el profesor tiene razón y en las alturas no vamos a jugar en buenas condiciones.

-Lo dicho, tienes miedo de que te quite la snitch.

-Con guantes, seguro –se echó a reír de nuevo- ¿Y no sería más práctico un hechizo reconfortante para estar calentitos el rato que juguemos?.

-Eso no es válido –espetó burlonamente pero Harry le interrumpió.

-En este caso sí, Mark. La opción de Nora es totalmente válida porque no implica una mejoría en la forma de juego si no en vuestras condiciones. Ya utilizamos un Impervius hace unos años cuando nos tocó jugar bajo la lluvia –recordó aquel momento en el que Hermione llegó lanzándoles el hechizo y facilitándoles el juego- Así que si todos estáis de acuerdo, jugaremos con el hechizo y no tendréis que llevar más de dos jerseys como algunos…

Mark se quedó cortado al haber pensado en la solución más muggle que mágica y tras ver como todos rompían en carcajadas, murmuró mirando a Nora _"¡Ravenclaw tenías que ser!"_

-Está bien –interrumpió Harry las risas- Espero que a pesar de todo la señora Pomfrey tenga suficiente peperup por si acaso.

Harry salió con su Saeta de Fuego sobre el hombro mientras los equipos terminaban de prepararse para acceder al campo de juego en breves momentos, con la esperanza de que el tiempo mejorara y todos pudieran disfrutar del partido. Antes de terminar de salir, se encontró con una visita inesperada.

-¡Hola! –saludó sonriente- ¿Cómo vosotros por aquí?

-De visita –contestó Hermione saludándole tras Ron- No queríamos perdernos el primer partido conjunto de los peluches.

-¿Peluches? –preguntó extrañado.

-Ya te contaré la que están montando mis hermanos –explicó escuetamente Ron con un guiño. Harry sonrió abiertamente pensando de nuevo que nunca se le habría podido ocurrir invertir mejor los 1000 galeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos cuando se los regaló a los gemelos Weasley para que iniciasen su brillante carrera de comerciantes.

-Además hoy tienes un comentarista de excepción¿no? –preguntó Hermione sonriente.

-Así es –confirmó enfundándose los guantes de su uniforme.

-No podíamos perdernos eso.

-Lo que no esperábamos es que hiciera tanto frío aquí –se quejó el pelirrojo- En Londres hace un tiempo estupendo pero aquí parece que os estáis congelando. Hemos tenido que conjurar ropa de abrigo para poder estar fuera del castillo.

-Aquí empezó a bajar la temperatura ayer y fijaos, hemos vuelto a las bufandas y los abrigos a pesar de ser primavera.

-Que extraño –comentó Hermione en un tono de voz receloso- ¿Y aún así pensáis jugar? Se van a congelar.

-Tienen muchas ganas así que vamos a utilizar hechizos reconfortantes para protegernos y a no ser que empeore el tiempo, vamos a comenzar.

-Recuerda el temporal que hizo aquella vez en 3º cuando los dementores entraron en el campo. Y Hooch no lo suspendió –rememoró Ron- Yo tampoco suspendería un partido porque haga frío.

-Ronald, tú eres el jefe del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Te pagan por organizar partidos, no por suspenderlos –reprochó Hermione en tono divertido.

Minutos después, todo estaba preparado y en las gradas rebosaban los colores verde y azul con los que animarían a los dos equipos. La escarcha del rocío de la mañana se había convertido en hielo y cubría la totalidad del campo. Los espesos nubarrones apenas dejaban traspasar ni un tímido rayo de sol que caldease el ambiente y la brisa se estaba convirtiendo en un molesto viento que casi podía cortar el rostro con apenas rozarlo como si fueran afiladas cuchillas de hielo. El vaho de las respiraciones de todos los congregados podía verse a metros de distancia y mientras, la temperatura seguía bajando y bajando…

-Bienvenidos al partido de hoy:.¡¡Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!! –se escuchó de pronto una atronadora voz por la megafonía mágica- Soy Sirius Black y hoy seré vuestro comentarista ¡a no ser que me resfríe antes!. Esperamos disfrutar de un estupendo partido a pesar de este frío. ¡¡Abrigaos bien que en seguida comenzamos!!.¡Vamos, Slytherin!.¡Arriba, Ravenclaw!

Sirius parecía disfrutar como un niño pequeño animando a los equipos e interactuando con el público para que jalearan con ganas. Las compuertas de los vestuarios se abrieron y los catorce componentes de ambos equipos salieron sobre sus escobas hacia el cielo encapotado de las oscuras nubes. Harry salió caminando tras ellos, elevando con su varita la caja de las pelotas de Quidditch y cuando se situó bajo ellos, alzó la voz haciéndose oír sobre el rugido del viento, observándoles en el aire:

-¿Estáis preparados? –todos asintieron- Capitanes, estrechaos la mano.

Los dos chicos lo hicieron y entonces Harry, abrió la caja quitando con cuidado los enganches que aprisionaban a las blugders haciendo que los golpeadores giraran para hacerse cargo de ellas. Se agachó junto a la caja y abrió la pequeña compuerta donde se guardaba la snitch. Cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sonreír recordando cuando él era el encargado de atrapar la dorada esfera y ahora era el que la liberaba. Suspiró echando de menos aquellos momentos y tras unos segundos en los que la snitch pareció compartir los mismos recuerdos que él, ésta salió volando perdiéndose en el aire mientras Mark y Nora se comenzaban a mover también en su busca. Seguidamente, tomó la quaffle y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, con lo que los cazadores comenzaron a moverse con velocidad para ir acercándose a los postes de gol donde los guardianes les esperaban. Apartó la caja y montó en su Saeta para estar más próximo a los jugadores y controlar el partido, mientras Sirius ya había comenzado a comentarlo.

Al cabo de media hora de partido, la temperatura había bajado de tal forma que muchos de los asistentes habían comenzado a marcharse, mientras que los que quedaban casi ni podían animar a los equipos del frío que tenían. Harry volaba por el perímetro del estadio, vigilando el partido, pero incluso los jugadores no estaban rindiendo lo que deberían por las condiciones climatológicas: el hechizo reconfortante apenas había tenido efecto.

-…y un nuevo golpe de la blugder dirigida hacia el cazador de Slytherin pero…¡oh! Muy flojo,¡no ha llegado a rozarle!...

Harry sentía los huesos entumecidos, las manos apenas podían agarrar con fuerza el palo de su Saeta y temblaba con fuertes escalofríos. El viento se había intensificado y más a aquellas alturas aunque no sabía si era peor aquella posición o la que tenían los espectadores del partido, que aunque se situaban más abajo, casi no se movían de sus asientos. Incluso varios de ellos utilizaban las banderas de las casas para arroparse e intentar entrar en calor.

-…¡Nuevo tanto de Ravenclaw! –gritó Sirius con la voz tomada- ¡Vamos, chicos!.¡Adelante! Mi mensaje personal para los buscadores:.¡os agradeceríamos que encontrarais la snitch!...

Pero ni siquiera Mark y Nora encontraban la esfera dorada a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus ganas. Se miraban desconcertados porque parecía haber desaparecido aunque el fuerte y helado viento no ayudaba a localizarla, pudiendo haberla desplazado de tal forma que ni siquiera se encontrara en el contorno del estadio. Y eso junto con los grados bajo cero que les rodeaban, hacía que el partido se estuviera haciendo eterno. Hasta el propio Harry estaba pendiente de la snitch deseando que la encontraran "_Finalmente no ha sido una buena idea que hayamos jugado"_ se arrepintió observando el aletargo que el frío parecía envolver a los espectadores _"Vamos a terminar todos enfermos por este maldito frío. Esto no es normal"_ pensó volviendo a tiritar con fuerza al sentir una nueva ráfaga de viento. Pero entonces, su pensamiento le hizo detenerse en el vuelo _"Todos enfermos… y este frío tan intenso, tan impropio de este tiempo… ¡Por Merlín! Y si…¿ y si no es casual?"_ .Las ideas comenzaron a revolotear por su mente y sintió un pellizco en el estómago_. "¡Hay que suspender el partido!"_ .Giró rumbo al lugar en el que Sirius hacía su función de comentarista y trató de hacerse oír por encima del viento.

-¡Sirius!.¡Di que se suspende el partido!

-¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañado aunque aliviado de escuchar las palabras de su ahijado- ¿Por qué?

-Creo que algo no va bien.

-¿Es por el frío?

-¡Exacto!.¡Vamos a caer todos enfermos!

Con una mirada más, Sirius entendió hacia donde llegaban los pensamientos del joven y sin perder un segundo más, anunció con su potente voz:

-Señoras y señores, me comunica el árbitro que debido a las condiciones ambientales que estamos soportando, se suspende el partido. Jugadores¡id descendiendo!

Ni un "oh" desilusionado se escuchó desde las gradas. Al contrario, parecía que la noticia de la suspensión había sido bien acogida por todos porque en seguida comenzaron a desalojarlas. Igualmente, ninguno de los jugadores de ambos equipos replicó que se interrumpiese el partido y poco a poco fueron bajando al campo. Harry les esperaba para ir guardando las pelotas mientras que Ron, Hermione y Mahe, que ya habían bajado de las gradas, se acercaban a él.

-No es por nada pero menos mal que has decidido suspender el partido, Harry –anunció Ron que abrazaba a Hermione para intentar hacerla entrar en calor- De tanto frío que tengo, ya ni tenía fuerzas para animar a los chicos.

-Nos hemos echado también hechizos reconfortantes pero no nos hicieron efecto –comentó Hermione tiritando- ¿A vosotros tampoco?

-No –confirmó Harry tratando de guardar una de las blugders- Quizá me esté equivocando pero todo esto es muy raro -miró a Mahe que, abrazada a si misma, asentía con la cabeza compartiendo la misma idea y le preguntó- ¿Sientes algo… extraño?

Antes de que la joven le contestase, Harry escuchó como le llamaban y se giró.

-¡Harry!.¡No encontramos la snitch! –gritó Mark aún subido en su escoba, tratando de no caer por el fuerte viento que cada vez soplaba con más furia- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Bajad! –les gritó mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su túnica de árbitro. Los chicos le hicieron caso y se situaron junto a él- ¡Accio Snitch! –alzó su voz al viento pero nada ocurrió- ¡Accio snitch!

-Buena forma de invocarla sin tener que…que… ¡¡¡aaaatchis!!! –estornudó Mark- sin tener que buscarla. ¿Podemos utilizarla en el próximo partido?

-Y te descalifico –respondió Harry observando el cielo cada vez más encapotado.

-Era broma, primo. ¿Qué hacemos si no aparece?

-No lo sé…-titubeó. De pronto, pequeños copos comenzaron a caer.

-¿Y encima nieva? –se sorprendió Ron- Harry, yo te proporcionó todas las snitchs que quieras pero por favor, vámonos de aquí.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Los seis comenzaron a avanzar hacia los vestuarios para dejar la caja de las pelotas y las escobas mientras los copos de nieve caían cada vez con más fuerza y el viento helado les azotaba el rostro. Conforme avanzaban, Harry echaba vistazos al cielo por si veía la snitch. Solo era un pequeña bola alada que podía ser sustituida por otra pero aquella esfera era con la que había jugado sus últimos partidos como buscador, era con la que jugó contra Mahe el año anterior, y para él significaba el alma del deporte que más le apasionaba. Quizá era absurdo tenerle cariño a un objeto animado mágicamente para que volase pero lo cierto era que se lo tenía y dejarla a su suerte entre la tormenta que se había desatado, era como dejar parte de sus recuerdos perdidos en el viento. De pronto, y sin que nadie lo esperase, montó en su Saeta de Fuego.

-¡Tengo que buscarla!.¡Entrad en el vestuario!

Y antes de que le pudieran decir nada, dio una patada al suelo y se alzó en el aire.

-¡Harry! –gritó Mahe

-No te preocupes –se acercó Mark a ella- Ahí va el mejor buscador que ha tenido Hogwarts.

-El mejor y el más loco –replicó.

-Pero si alguien la encuentra en medio de este temporal, ese es él –dijo a su vez el chico haciendo que Mahe resoplase preocupada.

-Lo sé.

Más de veinte minutos después, la nieve caía con tanta fuerza que casi no se veía a tres metros de distancia. Los chicos esperaban nerviosos y preocupados que Harry diera señales de vida pero parecía haberse perdido como la snitch. Todos estaban pendientes de las reacciones de Mahe que, aunque había intentado ir tras él con la escoba de Nora, se lo habían impedido. Trataba de sentir si Harry estaba bien o quizá el viento le había derribado o desplazado de tal forma que le impidiese regresar o… no quería pensar en más opciones. El viento sonaba tan fuerte que parecía que eran aullidos lastimeros de algún animal herido, consiguiendo ponerles la piel de gallina, y aunque se notaba mucho menos que en el exterior, el frío dentro de los vestuarios era también patente y notable. Repentinamente, entre la angustia y el miedo, vislumbraron un bulto negro que volaba en el cielo dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios: era Harry que descendía aunque no llegaba en buen estado. Estaba pálido y temblaba descontroladamente. La temperatura en las alturas había bajado tanto que el frío se le había metido en el cuerpo y le había provocado una hipotermia que casi no le permitía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Harry! –se acercó Mahe cuando le hicieron entrar en los vestuarios- ¡Estás loco!

-Pero la encontré –consiguió decir entre temblores abriendo su mano donde la revoltosa snitch apenas podía batir sus alas doradas por la escarcha que las cubría. Esbozó una leve sonrisa que por el aspecto de su rostro casi se quedaba en mueca producida por el temblor.

-¡Eres el mejor! –exclamó Mark sonriente pero ante la mirada fulminante de Mahe decidió no hablar más.

-Estás loco –repitió la joven suspirando hondo por el alivio de verle sano y salvo aunque en tal estado. Le quitó la túnica helada y le echó una manta por encima, abrazándole con fuerza mientras él se acurrucaba en ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y sin poder dejar de temblar.

-No me encuentro bien –murmuró débilmente.

-Lo sé –contestó angustiada- Dame tus manos –le pidió sin dejar de abrazarle.

-No vamos a poder salir de aquí con la que está cayendo –comentó Ron mirando a través de la ventana- Cada vez nieva con más fuerza y si hace frío aquí, fuera tiene que ser horrible.

-Dímelo a mí –intentó bromear Harry mientras sentía la energía de Mahe fluyendo hacia él- Esto… esto ha tenido que ser un ataque.

-¿Cómo? –se giraron todos hacia él pero había cerrado los ojos y había dejado de hablar.

- Ojalá pudieramos aparecernos en el castillo -comentó Mahe besándole en la cabeza- Aquí no va a entrar en calor.

De pronto, un "crac" sonó asustándoles a todos.

-¡Sirius! –exclamó Hermione- ¿Cómo…?

-Estaba preocupado al ver que no regresabais y pensé que tendríais que estar aquí –se acercó a Harry y Mahe, y se agachó a su lado- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

-Salió a buscar la snitch y volvió así –respondió la joven agobiada, mientras seguía frotando los brazos y las manos del chico para intentar hacerle entrar en calor.

-Será mejor que le lleves a la enfermería. Tiene mal aspecto. Apareceos allí.

Y sin esperar ni una palabra más por parte de nadie, ni preguntar qué había ocurrido, Mahe cerró los ojos abrazando a Harry con más fuerza y desaparecieron de los vestuarios.

-Sirius –llamó Hermione de nuevo- Han caído las defensas¿verdad? Por eso podemos aparecernos –el hombre asintió pesadamente- Harry dijo algo de un ataque pero parecía que deliraba.

-Pues no deliraba –negó con la cabeza mirándolos a todos- Siento decir que de nuevo, Hogwarts ha sido atacado.

* * *

Otro ataque a Hogwarts!!! (recordad que la mala tiene nuevo lugar donde hacer sus conjuros) Pero vaya mala pata que les haya pillado allí a Sirius, Ron y Hermione. Aunque... quizá no es tan mala idea que estén allí ;) Y Harry, pobrecito mío, que malito está... (sonrisa malévola, jiji). Bueno, os espero en 20 días con un mimado. No me falléis, vale? Besitos!! 


	81. Capítulo 80: Luz en las alturas

**Disclaimer:**

Entre los oscuros y tenebrosos pasillos de la sala, una de las esferas resplandecía con fuerza...

_"Extraños tiempos se acercan... Los días serán continuos, la historia proseguirá, mas el destino será incierto... El respeto por sus orígenes avalará sus creaciones; sus creaciones llenas de imaginación les reportará reconocimiento; el reconocimiento por su esfuerzo será su único beneficio... Aún de dos, defenderán de cualquier daño lo que como una mente crearon... La fuerza de la inspiración luchará en ambas Almas pero solo en sus manos estará recuperar tiempos pasados... Extraños tiempos se acercan..."_

Hola! Soy Mahe, qué tal todos? Bueno, espero que hayáis entendido la profecía-disclaimer aunque creo que lo más importante es aclarar lo que espero sea una buena noticia: por ahora no vamos a dejar de subir. El capi que Nigriv tenía atrancado, se ha quedado en escena y al final la he escrito yo incluyéndola en el siguiente que me toca (aunque ha quedado tan larga que poco más y se convierte en capi por si misma :S). Esto no quiere decir que dentro de "X" capítulos más no haya que parar porque lo que siga no esté escrito, acabado o cuadrado, ni tampoco asegura con cuántas autoras acabará el fic dadas las circunstancias… Pero por lo menos, por ahora, tendréis capi seguro dentro de 20 días. Por otro lado… ya hemos superado el número de rr de UP!! Qué barbaridad!.:D Gracias a todos los que habéis contribuido a ello. No es que esto sea una competición ni una carrera para ver qué historia en ffnet consigue más rr (de hecho, con la cantidad de historias que hay publicadas, las habrá con miles y miles de rr) pero siempre gusta ver que hay tanta aceptación ante el trabajazo que supone escribir una historia como esta. Por eso, gracias por hacer que HH (y en su día, UP) sea un fic con reconocimiento. Vamos a por los rr:

**Celina:** Hola! Me alegro de que te pareciera intrigante el capi, es lo que pretendía ;) Aunque salgan poquito (muy poquito) alguna vez hacen acto de aparición Ron y Hermione, como no. Pero ya sabéis, en esta trama ahora son personajes secundarios. Te has convertido en banquera! Harías buenas migas con mis hermanos por ser del gremio. Por supuesto que te deseamos mucha suerte. Sigue trabajando duro, sigue con ilusión y ya verás como dentro de seis meses eres indefinida y directora de zona por lo menos, jeje. Besitos desde la tierra mora.

**AlbusR:** Quince días en cama? Atado con unas cuerdas y rodeado de enfermeros de blanco? Aaah, sí, de vez en cuando hacen eso conmigo en San Mungo para que me esté quietecita, jeje. Curioso que tu enólogo te salvara del ataque de humildad. Mezcla extraña de afectación y profesional pero si así has conseguido dilucidar los entresijos de la muerte y darte cuenta de tu capacidad para convertirte en interruptor luminoso humano, algo es algo. De todo se tiene que sacar el lado positivo. Espero que ya estés bien del todo. Por supuesto que nos íbamos a acordar de ti para saludarte al ver que no dejaste rr. Eres uno de nuestros habituales actuales (parece un pareado) y el saludo lo merece. Ya sabes como van y vienen nuestros lectores. Poquitos, muy, muy poquitos siguen con nosotras desde los tiempos remotos e inmemoriales de nuestros orígenes. La gran e inmensa mayoría han sido como las olas del mar (uy, que poética estoy hoy. Aprovecharemos esta tarde la inspiración). Pero los que por temporadas se mantienen ahí, los recordamos claramente y siempre que surge la oportunidad, les saludamos. He aquí tu caso. No me digas que tenemos un viaje gratis al Departamento de Misterios!! Me han hablado bien de él, sobre todo si quieres desaparecer a través de un velo o quieres ser atrapado por unos sesos con tentáculos. Aunque creo que es un lugar un poco masoquista para quien pruebe cada uno de sus artefactos, pero puede ser interesante. No te olvides de nosotras cuando vayas a ir para allá! Por cierto, no esperaba menos de Sir Hurbert y de su palabra. Sé que estamos bien protegidas por él y el ruido constante de su armadura haciendo guardia lo demuestra. Si me haces el favor, transmítele mi mensaje al caballero y dile que me siento halagada y honrada de que alguien de tan digna estirpe proteja mi integridad física y mental ante la temerosa posibilidad de que algún retazo del final de la historia se filtre y me deje tan desalentada y alicaida como las hojas que el otoño hace caer de los árboles en estos días (poética, ya te dije). Pero... leiste el primer párrafo del primer capítulo y (lo que me ha dejado con la boca abierta) el último del último?? El último párrafo del último capítulo!!! Por Merlín y todos los brujos antiguos!! Pero y si leyendo el final te enteras de algo trascendental de la historia?? No sé qué puede poner ese párrafo pero quizá nombre a quienes murieron o como terminaron todos. Qué valor o más bien, qué locura!! Pero bueno, si al menos así te quitaste el deseo, deja a Sir Hubert seguir haciendo su labor y sigue acompañándome en este largo camino de espera. Por cierto, Salamandra hace oídos sordos a mi spam diario, como es lógico. A día de hoy, si no recuerdo mal, enviaré el mail número 55 pero ni que sean mil más, van a anunciar fecha, título o portada, eso está claro. Pero bueno, yo sigo constante en mi empeño, no me cuesta nada reenviar, reenviar y reenviar... La secretaria que abra el correo debe odiarme. ¿Será ella la que me manda malas vibraciones de vez en cuando? uuummm... En cuanto a la musa de Nigriv, desgraciadamente aún debe seguir en ese bar donde la viste porque al menos, sus ganas de aparecer están tan desaparecidas (valga la...) como la inexistente alegría que viste en ella. Una pena porque verdaderamente hace falta que se reincorpore al trabajo. La excedencia que se ha tomado ya debería estar llegando a su fin pero parece que la está prorrogando. Sobre su examen, ella te contará cuando regrese. Y sobre su tendinitis, pobrecita mía, ahí la lleva como puede. Pero las opciones de sanación que dan tus profesionales son un poco... drásticas, no? Creo que tu enólogo es el más acertado con los 15 días de reposo en cama pero parece que ni con reposo hay mejoría. Ojalá todo cambie. Gracias por los buenos deseos. La duda es por qué tu enólogo dice que lo mío no se mejora con 15 días. Cuántos necesito para liberarme de esta locura?. Bueno, voy a por tu siguiente rr, el cual fue toda una sorpresa porque aunque no comentaste nada de los capítulos en este primero (de hecho, me hiciste pensar que no te llamaron la atención lo más mínimo y preferiste obviar cualquier comentario al respecto), lo más ajeno que tenía es que mandaras otro. Y sí, lo hiciste y te aseguro que fue uno de esos rr que llegan como una bendición porque lo leí al llegar a casa tras un horrible día de trabajo, y me hiciste reír como no creía que lo haría antes de acostarme ese día. Gracias, amigo :). El capi 79-78, un capi técnico, sí. Pero lo del desfibrilador mágico... ay, Dios, como me reí porque de verdad es cierto que por un momento me hiciste ver a Virginia diciendo "Aparten" y zas!! descarga de energía xD Qué bueno. Poppy ha perdido por un momento autoridad en su propio terreno pero tal y como dices, era necesario. Sus cuidados en ese momento no eran los requeridos. Te gusta la enfermera? Yo lo considero un personaje con carácter, porque conseguir que los chicos que caen enfermos se tomen las pociones que prepara... (como Harry con la rompehuesos en segundo), tiene que tener paciencia y genio. Curiosa tu dilucidación sobre el futuro de Snape pero... te das cuenta de que precisamente si él muere, Virginia sería "viuda" y eso puede ser ventajoso y beneficioso para el otro bando? jejeje. De todas formas, en cuanto a Mahe, nadie puede asegurar que el llamarlo "padre" en un momento de desesperación pueda ser algo que se convierta en costumbre. Aunque a su recuerdo si muere, quizá sí le llame así... Lo bueno de todo esto es que hayamos conseguido que un personaje que oficialmente te cae bastante gordo, extraoficialmente hasta le defiendes y te preocupas de su futuro físico. Nos encanta, jeje. Otro punto que me hizo lanzar una carcajada:_ "Mahe está tan alterada que parece un contestador telefónico: "Deje su mensaje después de la señal.""_ xDD Creo que la pobre prefirió poner el automático y dejar de hablar con Florence porque verdaderamente la desquicia. Pero es verdad, ese _"Deje su mensaje…"_ sonó demasiado telefónico. Qué seguro estás de que Florence es la mala. Pudo ser casualidad que pasara por allí, pudo sentir la explosión de energía. Pero ¿y si las dos suposiciones son ciertas y ella, con su inteligencia y razonamiento (nótese el tono irónico, a mi también me cae gorda), llegó a la conclusión de que Sev estaba allí? Si había quedado con él y le estaba buscando, o si simplemente pasaba por allí, y de pronto sintió tanto poder y justamente a las tres personas más cercanas a Snape que hay, juntas y concentradas... qué puede pensar la rubia? Que Snape ronda por allí y no en buenas condiciones precisamente. A ver, el capi 80-79: Está claro que existe un problema con el heredero tejón, no aparece. Pero... y si el problema es que no hay ningún heredero tejón? y si Helga no tuvo descendencia y ellos no lo saben, quedándose cojos en las fuerzas que tienen que reunir? te lo crees? yo tampoco, jeje. Otro punto que me hizo reír: los manzanos de Amy en el invernadero xD Qué observador eres ;) Pobre Lupin como la manzana esté envenenada como la del cuento... Asegúrate de si no estaréis sufriendo en Uruguay también un ataque climático porque tiene toda la pinta con esos contrastes de temperatura y humedad. Pobrecito Sir Hurbert, me cae muy bien el caballero. Espero que con 3 en 1 deje de chirriarle la armadura con tanta humedad. Si los patateros no le aguantan, que no se preocupe, que yo le aguanto por ellos ya que está ofreciendonos el servicio de escolta y guarda. Que menos. Hermione y Ron solo han ido a pasar el fin de semana con ellos pero fíjate, qué casualidad, les ha pillado un ataque. Será que están en el momento y en el lugar menos indicado ahora mismo. Y Sirius, tal cual. Eso sí, el partido con McGonagall al lado tendría que ser de escándalo, sobre todo para ella (por un momento he tenido que pensar si ya estaba subida la escena en la que precisamente Minerva aparece subida a su lomo. Qué horror, cuántas llevamos ya en la cabeza!!). Que Harry vaya a buscar la snitch es más por un tema emotivo que por otra cosa, por lo que él mismo piensa. Pero... anda que no le ha venido bien a la mala que mi Harry sea tan impulsivo con las cosas a las que les tiene cariño, eh? jeje. Me encanta que le comentes a Kumico y a Stiby. Demuestras que te lo lees todo :D Voy ahora a por ellas, a por sus rr se entiende, y de ti me despido hasta el próximo capi si nos haces el honor de disfrutar de nuevo de tu compañía y te mando un beso y un abrazo (yo también me tomo la confianza). Otro para Sir Hurbet!.:D

**Kumiko1906:** Me alegro de que apenas notaras allá el terremoto. Y siento que no pudieras entrar en la Uni. Eso sí, me dejaste sorprendida por el cambio: de medicina a ingeniera de sistemas? que cambio más radical. Aunque sería como decir que en lugar de curar a personas, curarás (programarás) PCs, jeje. Ahora dudas de si Amy es la mala? si dudas es porque tenías a Florence como opción, no? La verdad que no recuerdo cuál era la tuya, ahí llevaba mejor la cuenta Nigriv. Que se encontraran Lupin y Amy... quién sabe pero ya ves que sea como sea, ella ocultaba algo según sentía Mahe. Llamar en la historia peluches a los peluches es simplemente por hacer un guiño a esa forma que tenemos de denominarles. Me encanta hacer guiños a todo, a las pelis, a los libros, a capis pasados, a comentarios... Me ponen una sonrisa cuando leo algo así. Y en este caso, después de la proposición de negocio que los gemelos le hicieron a Mark en el capi en el que se le transformó la cabeza en una de mono (recuerdas? cuando fueron a Hogsmeade y Mark se comió un caramelo que no debía. El capi de El Origen Perdido), Fred y George no iban a dejar de aprovechar la oportunidad de seguir adelante con sus propósitos. Mark y Nora son un filón! El ataque... extraño y helado, sí. A ver qué pasa hoy. Todos esperamos que se le pase el bloqueo a Nigriv. Espero que la liberación del capi que no le salía le sirva y poco a poco siga adelante. Nos vemos en 20!

**Stiby:** Hay veces que internet y ffnet confabulan con los astros para no dejarnos entrar, leer, preparar o subir capis. Pero a la décima, siempre te deja... Mentira, que cuando le da por no funcionar no hay forma. En fin, qué tal estás? Espero que tu abuelo esté dando pasitos para adelante y mejore. Ya ves lo que te dice AlbusR en su rr. Felicidades por el examen!! Un cinco está muy bien, es la nota que separa de lo bueno de lo malo así que la conseguiste, jeje. Es cierto lo que dices, algún día llegaremos al final de esta historia y no sé los demás pero yo sí sé que lloraré porque siempre que he terminado un fic (los dos míos de Siete Almas y UP), siempre, siempre se me ha quedado un vacío. Quizá también influía en ese estado triste en el que caía que estaba mucho más inmersa en la historia en el sentido de escribir más a menudo, hablar mucho del tema con Nigriv y estar todo el día pensando en cómo seguir con lo que tuviera entre manos. Ahora, siendo sincera, el caso no es igual, pero de todas formas esta historia sigue siendo mi evasión y mi hobbi así que aunque con menos frecuencia de escritura y menos aún de charla agradable, me dará igual pena o quien sabe si más por ser definitivamente la última. Cuántos años ya? pues... hace poco Nigriv encontró una conversación de msn en la que yo le decía que acababa de abrir el archivo "Fic14.HH" y eso fue allá por el mes de diciembre de 2004. Imagínate si llevamos tiempo escribiendo esta historia! Y vosotros leyendo, pues según veo, la empezamos a subir el 21 de septiembre de 2005 así que llevamos dos años recién cumplidos aquí con HH. Por eso no debería sorprenderme que haya cosas que no recordéis. Es que es totalmente lógico que no lo hagáis!! Y yo aquí presionando que cómo es que no te acuerdas, jajaja. Por supuesto que te lo perdonamos. Las Guilmains Sisters, jejeje, sí que me acuerdo, como no. Tendría que hacer otro trailer-disclaimer con lo que viene. Lo pensaré, jeje. Chiquilla, comparte tus opiniones contigo, con tu conciencia y con nosotras, que así vemos la situación de tu estado mental, vaya que mejores y te dejen de salir de San Mungo (ya nos encargaríamos nosotras de volverte más loca y que te recluyan otra vez, jeje). ¿Hasta en las respuestas me sale la vena sentimental? jajajaja, como me reí con eso. Pues no sé, supongo, no lo hago a conciencia pero como soy melosa escribiendo según dicen, pues lo dejaré ver hasta respondiendo xD Tienes toda la razón del mundo en que en los malos momentos es cuando nos damos cuenta de los sentimientos. Pero Virginia tiene un problema: ha sufrido mucho y quizá prefiera no reconocer lo que siente para no dañarse más. Sobre Nigriv y su nivel de frikismo... según lo que yo veía (o mejor dicho, no veía) me hizo pensar que se había vuelto muggle: ni foro, ni msn, ni HH... y se lo dije, sin mala intención, pero le dije que estaba muggle. Sabes qué? me la tiene jurada por haberla llamado así :S (veremos a ver cómo me lo hace pagar, ups! (careto de hielo)). Pero parece que no, que a su manera sigue en contacto con el mundo HP aunque dé otra impresión. En algunas ocasiones hablamos del fic (a veces es necesario o me atrancaré yo también y no es cuestión) como por ejemplo hemos hecho esta tarde-noche mientras leía-reía-se descojonaba, etc./ con un capi mío que aún tenía pendiente de leer. Pero sigo evitando el tema lo más que puedo porque sé que no está en su mejor momento para hablarlo y el resultado de sacarlo es peor para ambas. La verdad es que echo de menos otros tiempos en los que hablábamos de nuestra historia como dos brujas escritoras, inventábamos y comentábamos a gusto, sin tener la sensación de incomodidad o de situación forzosa. Pero en fin, c'est la vie et la vie change. De la foto del carrito, como no me haga una empujando el carro del Mercadona encrustándolo en la pared, yo por ahora no tengo xD No problem por lo de tu flog (flog, blog, cómo es?) que no he leído ni el fragmento ni los comentarios de la gente. Ya sabes que huyo de cualquier posibilidad de que me spoileen. El finde pasado estuve en Málaga viendo a mi gente y lo primero que le dije a mi sobrino es que le retorcería el cuello si se le ocurría decirme lo más mínimo. Creo que tomó mi amenaza lo suficientemente real porque ni abrió la boca en todo el finde, jeje. Pero tranqui, de ti solo recuerdo que dejaste varias frases en el msn en los días en que todos estabais leyendo y supuse por lo que decían, que eran el libro pero nada reveladoras. Preguntas que si espero que Harry viva o muera, no? Pues… a ver: siempre he preferido que muera, me parecía el mejor final porque si muere, volverá a estar con James, Lily y Sirius y eso me encanta. No creo que haya una forma en que Harry pueda terminar siendo más feliz. Querer que muera no significa que quiera que Voldemort viva, no, que muera también, jeje (ya sabes, lo de uno no podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida. Pues ala, los dos fuera). Pero fíjate cómo son las cosas que desde que vi la peli de la Orden y vi la interpretación de la posesión, algo me está haciendo cambiar de opinión. Te explico: a mí la escena de la posesión me dejó muy tocada la primera vez que la vi (Nigriv te puede confirmar que salí casi en shock :S) porque yo puedo leer los libros o los fics e imaginarme a Harry sufriendo y lo soporto (de hecho, sabes que a mi me gusta hacerle sufrir cuando escribo sobre él porque me lo hace más humano). Pero verlo con mis propios ojos y no solo en mi mente, fue como más real, sobre todo esa última imagen de la escena en la que Dumbledore le tiene cogido y él ya está inconsciente, una imagen en la que realmente parece que está muerto. Y me quedé tan pillada de verle así, que solo pensar que podía sufrir cuando va a morir… uff. Y date cuenta que extraoficialmente en UP sufrió mucho, prácticamente le maté y relaté su muerte, y te aseguro que por la forma en que lo relataba, lo veía muy clarito en mi mente porque hubo una parte que la basé en algo que viví cuando mi padre murió. Ahora pienso que si muere cuando sea mayor, con su pelo azabache ya blanquito, pues mira, era su hora; pero si muere con solo 17 años… joer, solo 17 años!! Me parece supertriste, tan joven (es como cuando un día caí en la cuenta de que James y Lily había muerto también super jóvenes. Me dio tanta pena...). Menos mal que en UP le revivimos, si no ahora me estaría entrando remordimientos xD pero ves? aunque UP siguiera vivo al final y la historia tuviera un final "feliz", la pasaron canutas para llegar ahí. No fue todo perfecto porque lo que no me gustaría sería un final en el que lucha con el más malvado y encima le gana de rositas. Eso es demasiado bucólico. Entonces, cuando ahora se me juntan todos los puntos que te he comentado antes, pienso que prefiero que viva a pesar de que mi opinión siempre ha sido la contraria. Pero por otro lado… uff, no sé… porque si sigue vivo y es porque la saga tiene un final en plan perfecto como te acabo de decir, luchar contra el mal y ganar alegremente, no me gustaría porque creo que si vive, tiene que ser un final llamativo, donde haya sufrimiento demostrando que es humano y no un superhéroe invencible (ya ves que a pesar de todo quiero que sufra, jeje), que no sea un cuento de hadas y aquí todos felices. No quiero (y espero que no tenga) el típico final de un libro para niños para que no se asusten, ni lloren, y los buenos ganen fácilmente, porque esto ya no es para críos. Pero… al mismo tiempo, si vive y se queda con Ginny… aghj!.:D Ves que ni yo me aclaro. La verdad es que no sé que decirte porque tenía mis ideas muy claritas pero ahora estoy hecha un lío así que no lo pienso más y prefiero encontrarme con la sorpresa, a ver qué ha ideado JK, esperando que el libro, y sobre todo el final, no me decepcione como lo hizo el 6º. Dile a tu amiga que no solo la conocen en España, si no en Perú, Uruguay y en otros muchos sitios ;) Lo de tu abuelo, si se le ha ido un poco la cabeza es normal que te pregunte por tu hija, así que paciencia con eso y ánimo. Bueno, vamos a por el capi: el título no te dice nada, jeje. Es que no dice nada hasta que ya lees el capi porque no creo que con eso podáis sacar de qué va. Dices que Harry no es el responsable de lo que ocurre en Hogwarts pero ahí discrepo porque verdaderamente, quién está ahora al mando de la escuela? Dumbledore no está en su mejor momento; Snape peor aún; Virginia pendiente de Snape es como si no estuviera; Minerva, miau; y los demás son simples profesores que no suelen tener mucho que ver en las decisiones a tomar en la escuela. Solo queda mi pobre Harry. Pero es como ocurre en el oficial, lleva una carga de responsabilidad en los hombros que quizá no le corresponde pero que le ha tocado. Dumbledore tiene mucha calma pero hasta incluso ante el inicio inminente de la batalla en UP, se le veía calmado así que no te sorprendas del viejete. Si hasta Harry se pregunta si no le estará ocultando algo sobre Voldemort… Si lo hemos puesto alguna vez en boca o mente de algún personaje, sí se ha hecho en boca de Harry (espera que compruebe que no meta la pata porque estoy dudando entre dos capis pero subidos ya, eh? xD). Efectivamente, el propio Harry hizo esta pregunta en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando éste le contó sobre el libro oscuro justo antes de decirle que era el heredero de Gryffindor (capi 56: El primero en llegar):

_-Pero… señor –se atrevió a seguir hablando temeroso de la respuesta que le ofreciera- ¿quién tiene ese libro ahora? Porque en caso de que Voldemort lo hubiese tenido, él está muerto y sus seguidores más cercanos o también están muertos o encarcelados –replicó inquieto intentando encontrar un argumento coherente a todo aquello- ¿Quién puede tenerlo ahora? –repitió pero la ausencia de explicación por parte del director que le miraba atento solo hizo que Harry sintiese como el mayor de los temores se apoderaba de él - Porque… él está muerto¿verdad? Voldemort no existe, acabé con él… ¿no es cierto? –volvió a preguntar en un intento de asegurarse de que su duelo en la noche de la batalla terminó como recordaba aunque lo sabía muy bien. Dumbledore inspiró levemente y contestó._

_-Esa noche acabaste con él, Harry, pero el mal puede volver en muchas formas. _

Frase clave de Dumbledore. Sigo: sobre Mahe que se está cerrando mucho, sí, es que ella es así y cuanto peor se siente, más se cierra. No cambiará en la vida, te lo aseguro. Jejeje, te ha gustado el gesto de ponerle la chaqueta en los hombros? Jeje, es cierto, es un gesto típico pero muy tierno, como de protección, verdad? Y Harry siempre quiere proteger a Mahe ;) En cierta forma, ese momento de encuentro entre ellos dos, cuando empiezan a recordar su tarde del haya, los besos… es el único momento en el que ellos dos se encuentran bien dentro de tanto caos que vive el colegio. No está puesto ahí a posta para suavizar el capi pero sí para mostrar que la única forma de evasión que tienen ambos es el estar juntos, el compartir lo que sienten, el tomar fuerzas de ese sentimiento, y sobre todo, para mostrar que a pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo, no les está afectando como pareja. Es que se quieren mucho xD Has pensando por el frío en dementores, no? Puedes creer que cuando lo leí de tu rr fue el momento en el que pensé que es verdad que parecía que estaban llegando al colegio? Jejeje, creo que no se me pasaron por la cabeza en ningún momento antes. Te has perdido en el invernadero!! Jajajaja. No, no están en el invernadero: Harry y Mahe han cenado en el gran comedor y están subiendo por las escaleras y es Amy la que entra al hall diciéndoles que viene del invernadero. Haces bien en no fiarte de Amy porque… algo trama ;) Por cierto, creo que has tenido un pequeño lapsus porque no fue Amy la que estuvo en la enfermería, si no Florence. Que bueno ver tus comentarios sobre el partido creyendo que son dementores los que van a llegar xD Te cuento sobre lo de Mark y Nora como buscadores: realmente, hacer una selección como la que tuvo Mahe en UP era meter un capi de relleno y ya había mucha trama más importante (aunque ya sabes que cuando hay un capi menos trascendental, siempre, por pequeña que sea, siempre habrá alguna pista o comentario sobre la trama general). El caso es que (y ahora dirás "y crees que yo me voy a acordar de eso?" xD), el comentario de que Mark y Nora sean buscadores viene de su deseo cuando en el cumpleaños de Harry (hace tropecientos capítulos) los vieron jugar sobre el lago en Marauder's Place. Madre mía, acabo de recordar un sms relacionado con ese capi amenazando con volver a tirarme al lago y da la impresión de que hace siglos que lo recibí, dos años por lo menos. Pues eso, en ese capi, Mark le decía a Nora que se presentaría a buscador aunque realmente era una estratagema para atraer la atención de la nena. Pero al final sí, se presentaron y ahí los tienes a los peluches jugando al Quidditch. Y sigues pensando en dementores, jejejeje. El frío que hace no es normal pero quién va a pensar que es un ataque? Hasta que a Harry, el lento xD, se le pasa por la cabeza la posibilidad (sí que estaba calentito con Mahe :D) Aparecerse en Hogwarts, claro, hay un ataque y automáticamente caen las defensas. Por eso Hermione, lista ella, lo entiende en cuanto ve aparecer a Sirius y Mahe no pregunta antes de marcharse porque, además de sentir que algo malo ronda, la presencia del merodeador se lo confirma. Esperas tener noticias de Severus en algún momento no muy lejano? Jajajjaa. Vas a poner celosa a Virginia o a Mahe con eso de mandarle besos también a Harry. Una hora 49 minutos leyendo y posteando? Jajajaja, es casi como ponerte a ver una de las pelis xD Bueno, pues ya se acabó. Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capi y que te haya hecho hablar tanto xD Espero que a Nigriv le lleguen tus deseos de inspiración y como lo prometido es deuda, hoy te dejo aquí mi mimado :) Un besote muy fuerte, linda. Ah! Por cierto, me has dejado perdida con eso del chocolate caliente (Mahe con cara de ein? xD? A qué venía? Y sigo esperando tu test, a ver qué sueles escuchar ;) Ahora sí, besos!!

**Lauri Potter:** Hola! A pesar de que tus comentarios fueron en privado a Nigriv por sus fics, como le dijiste que habías leído UP (aunque casi lo dejas por ver que Hermione era mala, jeje ) y también te has puesto al día con HH, te saludo desde aquí por la parte que me toca y te doy las gracias por tus palabras. Ah! Y gracias por el incienso para la musa de Nigriv. Espero sirva. Nos vemos.

**oOo.Thea.oOo:** Los ataques te suben la adrenalina de una forma sospechosa? Jajajjaa, esa forma sospechosa me hace sospechar a mi xD Sigue sospechando (ojú, cuantas veces voy a escribir la palabra, jaja) de Amy y Florence porque quién sabe quien de las dos será, ya que tú mismas lo has dicho: las apariencias engañan. No hay bonus extra de respuestas, jejeje. Nos vemos!

**Erika Arredondo:** Hola de nuevo! Me alegra que te gustara la invención del ataque climatológico. No creas que fue fácil porque no tenía ni idea de cómo escribirlo, me costó bastante. Recuerdo que una tarde de domingo, me senté aburrida ante la tele haciendo zapping y en una de las cadenas estaban poniendo una peli de magia en la que la bruja mala creaba una especie de tormenta de nieve congelando todo a su alrededor para poder escaparse de sus captores. Y en ese momento, al ver tanta nieve revoloteando, empecé a desarrollar el capi en mi mente. Fue una buena inspiración. Nunca se sabe dónde puedes encontrar la inspiración (la música suele ser muy útil. Buenos capis, escenas y minis han salido de escuchar determinadas canciones). Me halaga ver como debatís nuestras historias como si fueran obras literarias pero al mismo tiempo me impresiona que hayamos llegado a ese punto. Es como si ya no solo escribieramos por diversión y entretener a los demás, si no que hemos pasado a ser fuente de creatividad e invención para unos alumnos. Jamás hubiera pensado que me pasaría algo así :D Cuántos años tienes tus chicos? Diles, o si nos leen, que sepan que nos gustará mucho que nos saluden, que no les dé pena que no nos comemos a nadie. Me gustan los comentarios sobre lo que ellos quisieran que pasara. Quién sabe, quizá algunos sea lo suficientemente ingeniosos y sabuesos como para ir entrelazando las pistas que vamos dejando en cada capi y así sepan qué puede pasar. Nos seguimos viendo.

**Drumy**: Hola! Me encanta que te haya gustado el capi :) Yo también espero que la presencia de Sirius, Ron y Hermione sea de ayuda (aunque claro, más que esperarlo, yo debería saberlo, jeje). Veremos a ver qué pasa con las defensas de Gryffindor porque ni Harry está en condiciones, ni Snape para hacer lo mismo con las de Slytherin. Qué segura de que es Florence atacando desde fuera pero… quién estaba fuera realmente? ;) Un abrazo para ti también.

**Fëanor**: Hola, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por acordarte de mi madre. Afortunadamente, en el tema físico está bastante mejor; en el anímico espero que remonte prontito. Has dicho una gran verdad: si algo que gozabas deja de serlo y se convierte en un trauma, déjalo. Espero que no haya llegado a convertirse en trauma pero siempre viene bien un respiro que espero Nigriv consiga al verse liberada de la presión que tenía con el siguiente capi. Al menos ahora hay un poco más de tiempo entremedias hasta que regrese. Me encanta saber que conseguimos entretenerte aunque sea cada 20 días. Saber que para algunos somos como una vía de escape a lo que os rodea, es genial. A mí me motiva mucho. Yo sí creo en el destino, de hecho creo que está escrito, así que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Mientras tanto, aquí estaremos ;) Bye!

**Masterjif:** Hola, bienvenido! Un lector oculto que se deja ver, genial :D Pero chico, desde la mitad de UP con nosotras y tan calladito? Menos mal que ya te decidiste a saludarnos porque sabes que para nada nos molesta. Gracias por tus palabras de admiración y tus ánimos a Nigriv. Esperamos verte!

**DaIUu:** Que rr tan esquemático, jajaja. Veremos a ver qué pasa con Hogwarts sin Snape ni Harry; con la mala y sus ataques a la escuela, con Ron, Hermione y Sirius en su visita; con la sospechosa Amy; los locos gemelos, etc. Quieres saberlo? Pues aquí tienes el capi de hoy! Besos!

Saludos a nuestro lector brasileño Bruno P.L. que ya nos puso HH también entre sus favoritos y alertas. Y por supuesto, saludos a todos aquellos desaparecidos en estos últimos capis, como Missi, que seguirá flipando con su portatil nuevo, jeje.

Bueno, vamos ya con el capi de hoy, no? Ya os comenté hace 20 días que es un mimado así que espero que os guste aunque sea la mitad que a mí ;) Un pequeño Orientame para recordaros que el capi anterior se quedó con la desaparición de Harry y Mahe de los vestuarios de Quidditch. Pues veamos donde aparecen... ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 80: Luz en la alturas**

(Por Mahe)

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, había más gente de la habitual, sobre todo estudiantes que habían estado en el partido, esperando a que la señora Pomfrey les diera alguna solución al malestar que iban sintiendo por el frío que tenían metido hasta los huesos. Al fondo, pudo ver como Guilmain merodeaba por la cama de Snape, la cual estaba cubierta con unas cortinas para preservar un poco de intimidad. Llevaba una manta para arroparlo porque incluso dentro de la estancia la temperatura era más que helada. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba en el umbral de la puerta abrazando a un Harry pálido y tembloroso, y rápidamente se acercó a ella dejando caer la manta al suelo.

-¡Mahe!.¡Por las barbas de Merlín!.¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

-Tiene que entrar en calor –respondió con voz trémula, intentando mantenerle en pie.

-¿Pero qué le ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar agobiada, tomándole del brazo y ayudándole a entrar.

-Salió a buscar la snitch con la tormenta. Ha sido una imprudencia.

-Como jugar ese partido –espetó contrariada- Cada vez vienen más alumnos con síntomas de enfriamiento –puso su mano sobre la frente de Harry- Debe tener hipotermia. No dejes que se duerma –la joven negó con la cabeza mientras le sentaban en una cama- Iré a por otra manta, no sé por qué está haciendo aquí tanto frío. Las calderas están al máximo pero no calientan el ambiente. Es lo peor que podía pasarles a los enfermos –comentó angustiada, volviendo su mirada hacia la cama de Snape donde éste no se movía- Terminará afectándoles más de lo normal.

-Mamá –la tomó del brazo, interrumpiéndola al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría- ¿Tú no sabes…-susurró- ...que nos han atacado otra vez?

Virginia transmutó su cara, quedándose pálida ante las palabras de su hija. Tomó aire y trató de hablar.

-¿Cómo… cómo dices? –preguntó en el mismo tono, casi temblando- ¿Que nos han….?

-Por eso es el frío. ¡Todo el colegio se está congelando!

La mujer se dejó caer sentada en la cama como si hubiera recibido un mazazo pero en seguida reaccionó, desviando su mirada hacia la cama de Snape para seguidamente regresarla a su hija.

-Mahe, llévate a Harry a tu habitación –casi fue una orden- Es mejor que no se quede aquí. Ahora puede que éste no sea un lugar seguro. Y en cuanto al ataque… -observó su alrededor- yo no puedo marcharme de aquí ahora y menos en esta situación: no pienso dejar solo a tu padre.

-Ni yo a Harry.

-Que se encarguen entonces Sirius y Lupin. Ellos sabrán qué hacer. -Mahe asintió con la cabeza- Y tú intenta tranquilizarte, hija, estás muy nerviosa.

Sin contestarle, cerró los ojos resoplando y tras rodear de nuevo a Harry con sus brazos, se desaparecieron de la estancia.

En seguida, la pareja se materializó en la habitación de la torre Ravenclaw. La chimenea estaba encendida, coloreando de rojizo cada mueble cercano pero el calor que debía desprender era nulo: casi hacia tanto frío como en el resto del castillo pero al menos se sentía más segura que en la enfermería. Sentó a Harry en el sofá que, con los ojos cerrados, no dejaba de dar fuertes tiritones. Entonces, la chica se acercó al fuego arrodillándose frente a él. A la distancia tan cercana a la que estaba ni siquiera llegaba a sentir el calor. Se quedo pensando un instante y mordiéndose el labio, extendió la mano y la pasó por entre las llamas sorprendiéndose: no se había quemado. Volvió a realizar la misma operación manteniendo la mano en el fuego durante unos segundos pero nada, las llamas la rozaban débilmente, acariciándola, sin llegar a dañar su piel. Ni siquiera podía sentir una ligera calidez, simplemente era un fuego sin esencia. Volvió su mirada hacia Harry, angustiada, sin saber qué hacer pero él no estaba precisamente en condiciones de pensar una solución. _"Piensa, Mahe, piensa tú qué es lo que puedes hacer"_ se apremió. Pero la sensación de que el mal rodeaba de nuevo Hogwarts no le ayudaba. Sentía escalofríos tanto por percibir ese mal como los que el propio Harry le transmitía por su estado "_No te duermas, Harry_" le murmuraba de vez en cuando, intentado pensar. Entonces, alzó las cejas ante la idea que pasaba por su mente y sacó su encantada del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Los nervios hacían que le temblasen tanto las manos que casi no podía apuntar con firmeza. Miró a Harry, resopló y volviendo a centrar su mirada hacia delante, lanzó un rayo de luz púrpura sobre la alfombra, comenzando a girarlo en círculos, lentamente. Era su manera de crear objetos de la nada. Por un momento recordó como con ese conjuro materializó la caja de madera labrada que regaló a Harry en el primer cumpleaños que compartió con él, hacía ya casi dos años, y que pasara esa grata imagen por su mente, aunque no consiguió hacerle sonreír por lo agobiada que se sentía, sí la ayudó a concentrarse mejor. Poco a poco, y tras varios minutos de ritual, la luz tomó forma y densidad hasta que finalmente logró conjurar una pequeña vasija de cerámica. Tomó la vasija en su mano izquierda mientras apuntaba a su interior con la varita en su diestra y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente al tiempo que pronunciaba:

-Flammam ignis venetiis.

La luz azul salió de la encantada impactando en el fondo de la vasija, aumentando su etérea forma conforme crecía; las llamas traslúcidas pasaron a tener un color blanquecino, y de ahí a uno azul más intenso que vibraba en sus movimientos oscilantes. Cuando las llamas de fuego azul ya sobresalían de la vasija, Mahe apartó la varita y pasó su mano sobre ellas: el calor era tan agradable que consiguió hacerle respirar un poco más tranquila, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Lanzó el contenido del cuenco hacia el fuego de la chimenea, esperando que su experimento diera resultado y volvió a realizar el mismo encantamiento varias veces más. Conforme el fuego de la chimenea recibía las llamas azules encantadas, el calor se iba haciendo más notable, reavivando la hoguera, así que al cabo de unos diez minutos, la habitación ya había comenzado a recibir la calidez propia de una fogata tan intensa como la que llameaba en el interior de la chimenea. Ayudó a Harry a cambiarse y ponerse más cómodo y se sentó en el sofá, haciendo que él se tendiera pero apoyase su cuerpo en el de ella, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé, arropado por una mullida manta de cuadros rojos. Poco a poco dejaba de temblar pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, casi dormido. Sin apartar la mirada de él, Mahe situó la mano izquierda en el pecho del chico y en milésimas de segundos, esta se calentó brotando la energía intensamente de ella, como si Harry absorbiera el calor que su mano desprendía de una forma vital y necesaria, sediento de ella. Acompasó su corazón al de él y dejó que la magia hiciera el resto, traspasando y compartiendo su calor con el cuerpo que arropaba.

-Mahe… -llamó Harry casi media hora después de haber llegado a la habitación, tiempo durante el cual había reinado el silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó aunque podía sentirlo. El seguía con los ojos cerrados pero poco a poco los fue abriendo, mirándola con su intensa mirada verde que hizo sonreír a la joven al verle reaccionar.

-Mejor –suspiró profundamente- Ya no tengo frío. Gracias –Mahe le acarició tiernamente en la mejilla y le acurrucó más junto a ella, a pesar de que hacía rato que había dejado de temblar. Se mantuvieron unos segundos más en silencio pero el chico volvió a hablar con pesadez- Nos han atacado otra vez.

-Lo sé –contestó cerrando los ojos un instante- Pero no pienses ahora en eso. Debes recuperarte.

-Pero tengo que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Trató de levantarse pero la chica se lo impidió recostándole de nuevo sobre ella. Le hizo mirarle a los ojos, poniéndose seria con él.

-Mira Harry, que nos han atacado de nuevo es un hecho y esta vez, tú has sido uno de los afectados y lo que no voy a consentir es que empeores. Eso es lo que quien quiera que sea estará deseando que ocurra: tenerte fuera de juego –Harry resopló- Así que demuéstrale que no podrá contigo pero siempre y cuando ahora te quedes tranquilo y quieto recuperándote¿de acuerdo?

-¡Pero tengo que hacer algo! –repitió intentando de nuevo levantarse y la chica volvió a recostarle, repitiendo ella a su vez.

-Ahora no, cuando te recuperes.

-Pero si ya estoy bien¡me estás sintiendo!

-Sí pero no –contestó tajante

-Pero Mahe, entiéndelo, no puedo qued…

-¡Aaah! –exclamó la chica tapándole la boca para no dejarle replicar más y resoplando, murmuró entre dientes acercándose a su rostro- ¡Harry James Potter, qué cabezota eres!

Su reacción exasperada dibujó inevitablemente en los labios de Harry una leve sonrisa, conmovido porque comprendía y sentía su desesperación por mantenerle a salvo, pero a pesar de ello, él no podía quedarse allí aguardando a que la solución llegase así como así. Debía bajar y actuar. Entonces, Mahe le retiró un momento y se levantó acercándose a la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama mientras él la observaba sentándose en el sofá. Cuando regresó, le tendió un vial al chico que miró extrañado.

-Anda, tómate esto para que te recuperes. Ahora te vendrá bien.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó al coger el vial.

-Es un reconstituyente, una poción natural que te hará mantener el calor después de una pérdida como la que has tenido. –Harry entrecerró los ojos pero Mahe desvió la mirada, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá- Vamos, tómatelo pero espera por lo menos a que te haga efecto.

El chico dudó un momento pero finalmente abrió la redoma y se la llevó a los labios. Volvió a echarse sobre las piernas de Mahe, reclinando de nuevo la cabeza en el brazo derecho de la chica, y mirando a la chimenea, suspiró profundamente, dejando la vista perdida en un punto indefinido del fuego. Estaba en silencio pero en su mente no dejaba de bullir las ideas sobre cómo, quién y por qué, así que finalmente, tras unos minutos sin hablar, volvió a sacar el tema.

-No comprendo cómo han podido hacerlo esta vez –espetó molesto- Ya no pueden bajar a la Cámara. Y han tenido que emplear mucha magia para hacer bajar las temperaturas de una manera tan drástica.

-Ajá –se limitó a contestar Mahe mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el alborotado cabello azabache.

-Pienso, no sé, que quizá estén realizando la magia desde fuera… quizá desde el Bosque Prohibido ¿no? –bostezó- o desde algún lugar de los terrenos donde la magia pueda expandirse de manera que no… que no…-volvió a bostezar restregándose los ojos bajo las gafas y se giró hacia Mahe- ¿Me has dado una poción para dormir? –preguntó casi sin poder abrir los párpados. La chica sonrió levemente y asintió.

-Si no, no te ibas a quedar quieto ni un momento.

-Tú sí que eres cabezota, Mahe Guilmain -contestó con otro bostezo haciéndola sonreír más abiertamente y finalmente cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Mahe se quedó contemplándole durante un momento, asegurándose de que se había sumido en un tranquilo sueño y le quitó las gafas, levantándose con cuidado y dejándole en el sofá. Era cierto que estaba mejor, que había recuperado la temperatura y que podría bajar sin problema para hacerse cargo de la situación. Pero ella prefería que descansara. Pensar que su padre estaba en la enfermería por la acción asesina de alguien le estremecía, pero imaginar que podría ser Harry, hacía que se sintiese morir. Le cuidaría y hasta que no se recuperase del todo, no le dejaría hacer nada. Se agachó junto a él y le besó en los labios muy despacio.

-Cuando despiertes podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora duerme y recupera fuerzas –le acarició el cabello- Eres uno de los herederos, no podemos permitir que te pase nada. Y aunque no fueras uno de ellos… jamás dejaría que te ocurriese nada tampoco.

Volvió a besarle en la mejilla y se levantó para salir de la habitación mientras Harry seguía durmiendo plácidamente frente al fuego de la chimenea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En todos los corredores, las ventanas estaban cerradas para que el fuerte viento y la nieve que caía no pudiese entrar al interior, pero ni siquiera de esta forma se aplacaba el frío. Los estudiantes que no se habían quedado en sus salas comunes resguardándose, estaban en el Gran comedor junto con los profesores, vestidos con sus ropas de invierno intentando sobrellevar los poquísimos grados que había en el ambiente. Pero lo que nadie se explicaba era cómo habían bajado de esa forma las temperaturas, nadie excepto algunos de los adultos, que sabían que se enfrentaban a un nuevo ataque. Y eso era precisamente lo que Lupin, Sirius, Ron y Hermione comentaban en voz baja.

-Quien quiera que sea se está burlando de nosotros –murmuró Lupin indignado- Y es realmente frustrante no poder hacer nada para impedírselo.

-Y lo peor es saber que ese alguien está entre vosotros como si nada.-contestó Hermione mirando a su alrededor- ¿Seguís sin sospechar de nadie?

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nadie a quien realmente poder señalar a pesar de que las simpatías que despiertan algunos profesores son prácticamente nulas –miró de reojo a una esquina de la mesa donde varios profesores charlaban también- pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer nada –resopló con fuerza- Pero ahora tenemos que pensar en algo: Dumbledore no está en condiciones de encargarse de todo esto; Harry tampoco; Snape en la enfermería y sé que Virginia no bajará de allí. –les miró fijamente y expresó con contundencia- Ahora está en nuestras manos buscar una solución -en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del Gran comedor y señaló- Viene Mahe.

La chica avanzó por entre las mesas hasta llegar a la de los profesores y sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a alcanzarla, Sirius se acercó a ella.

-Mahe ¿cómo está Harry?

-Mejor –contestó con un profundo suspiro- Pero qué susto me ha dado –Sirius asintió con la cabeza confirmando sus palabras- Le he dejado durmiendo en la habitación.

-¿Allí arriba? –preguntó Lupin cuando llegó a ellos- ¿No sería mejor que estuviera en la enfermería?

-No lo creo en estas circunstancias. Hace demasiado frío allí y en mi habitación va a estar mejor al calor del fuego.

-¿Al calor del fuego? –preguntó Ron- ¿Estás de broma? Pero si no se nota.

-Allí ahora sí –sonrió levemente- Está lleno de llamas azules.

-¿Llamas azules?

-¡Claro! –exclamó Hermione- ¡El hechizo de llamas de fuego azul! –se giro hacia Ron con entusiasmo- ¿Te acuerdas cuando en invierno conjuraba esas llamas y las metía en botes de mermelada para no pasar frío en el patio? –el pelirrojo abrió la boca al recordar- Son esas llamas.

-¿Y te han dado resultado? –preguntó Lupin intrigado.

-Visto lo visto, creo que ahora mismo mi habitación es la única estancia que hay en todo Hogwarts y sus terrenos en la que puedes estar a gusto.

-Si es así, podríamos utilizarlas en el resto de chimeneas¿no? –propuso Sirius- Así caldearíamos el ambiente.

-Sería una estupenda idea. ¿Qué os parece si… -comenzó Lupin pensativo- hacemos que los chicos también ayuden? Incluso cada uno puede llevar una llama de ese tipo para calentarse.

-Hay un problema –terció Hermione- Es un encantamiento que se aprende en tercero.

-Pero tú lo hacías en primero –se sorprendió Ron pero en seguida sonrió embelesado- Y qué hechizo no hacías tú antes de tiempo…

-Es que no es difícil –le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente- Pero ¿cómo hacemos con los alumnos más pequeños si no saben hacerlo?

-Pidámosle a Florence que les enseñe –propuso de pronto Mahe echando un vistazo a la esquina de la mesa de profesores con una mirada intrigante, regresándola a sus amigos- Pidámosle que reúna a los de primero y segundo y les enseñe a hacer el encantamiento. Mientras tanto, los demás alumnos pueden encargarse de sus habitaciones y salas comunes, y nosotros del resto del castillo y la enfermería.

-Es una buena idea –aceptó Sirius- Esperemos que quiera dar clases extras.

-Más le vale que acepte –indicó Lupin sabiendo hacia dónde había querido llegar Mahe proponiendo la opción de pedir ayuda a la profesora. No le caía bien y su instinto le decía que algo en ella no marchaba como era debido aunque… no tenía cómo demostrarlo. Remus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su ahijada para que supiese que apoyaba su pensamiento y se volvió hacia la esquina de la mesa- ¡Florence1.¿puedes venir un momento, por favor?

La mujer sonrió abiertamente y se levantó de forma elegante acercándose despacio hacia donde los cinco amigos estaban sentados. Estaba ataviada con un bonito abrigo de piel que arrastraba tras de si pero que seguía realzando su figura a pesar de su grosor. Sabiendo que atraía la mirada de los presentes, no dudó en hacerse más la coqueta en cuanto llegó y vio al apuesto Sirius.

-¿Qué tal Sirius? –este solo le ofreció una brevísima sonrisa. Con un gesto de la cabeza saludó a Hermione, Ron y Mahe y por fin se dirigió hacia Lupin- Dime qué querías, Remus.

-Queríamos pedirte un favor –la mujer asintió con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y volvió a mirar a Sirius provocadoramente- Queremos que les enseñes a los alumnos de primero y segundo el encantamiento del fuego de llamas azules.

La petición de Lupin hizo que dejara de mirar a Sirius bruscamente y la sonrisa se congelara en su cara pero antes que notaran nada extraño, volvió a esbozarla lo más natural que pudo.

-¿El encantamiento de llamas azules? –carraspeó- ¿Por qué? Es solo aconsejable para los alumnos a partir de tercero.

-Yo lo hacía en primero –comentó Hermione y Florence la miró sonriente.

-Pero de todos es conocido tu talento, querida. Una cosa es la práctica y otra cosa es la teoría.

-Y tanto en práctica como en teoría, no es un encantamiento difícil –dijo Mahe de pronto haciendo que fijara sus ojos azules en ella. La fría mirada que Florence le echó fue mantenida por ella hasta que la mujer volvió a hablar como si estuvieran manteniendo una simple conversación de sobremesa.

-Sí, querida Mahe, pero así lo establecen los planes de estudio. En tercero. Yo no tengo la culpa.

-Nos dan igual los planes de estudio, Florence –interrumpió Lupin el tenso momento que se estaba desatando, haciendo que la bruja torciera el gesto a sus palabras- Necesitamos que les enseñes en el menor espacio de tiempo posible.

-¿Y podría saber el motivo?

Cuando le explicaron lo que tenían pensado hacer, Florence suspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír aunque se la veía más forzada.

-Está bien, que se reúnan aquí y les enseñaré a formular el encantamiento.

-De acuerdo, avisaré a todos para que vengan al comedor –comenzó a dirigir Lupin- En cuanto estén todos reunidos, dividiremos el trabajo.

-Nosotros podemos empezar ya –comentó Mahe mirando a Ron y Hermione- Podemos ir lanzando los hechizos aquí y subir luego a la enfermería.

-Estupendo –afirmó la pareja.

-¿Y tú, Sirius? –preguntó de pronto Florence- Si quieres… podrías ayudarme con los chicos.

Todos miraron al hombre que esbozó una media sonrisa, acercándose a ella lentamente. Florence parpadeó un par de veces y se mordió el labio coqueta, esperando su respuesta.

-No se me dan muy bien los encantamientos.

-Pero yo puedo enseñarte… -comentó la mujer abriendo un poco su abrigo de piel y acariciando juguetonamente su cuello, insinuándose. Sirius bajó un instante la mirada como pensando en la proposición que le hacía y cuando la volvió a alzar hacia ella, respondió:

-No, gracias. Tengo mejores sitios donde poder ayudar, "querida".

Florence cambió la expresión de su cara en otra más austera, cerró su abrigo y volteando bruscamente, se fue a su sitio en la mesa. Las ganas de reír que les entraron a Lupin, Ron, Hermione y Mahe fueron tan inevitables, que sin decir una palabra más, se giraron para no ser muy indiscretos, marchándose cada uno a su obligación.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al caer la noche, casi todo el castillo estaba tenuemente iluminado por las llamas azules que prendían en las calderas y chimeneas de habitaciones y estancias. Incluso, los alumnos y prefectos que recorrían los pasillos llevaban una en tarros de cristal, alumbrándolos y calentándoles hasta que llegaban a un lugar que ya estuviera caldeado. A Florence se le había pasado la tarde entera enseñándole a los chicos de primero y segundo cómo conjurar el fuego azul y aunque el resultado había sido satisfactorio, parecía ser que el haberse tenido quedar en el Gran Comedor dando esa clase extra como una niñera en lugar de colaborar de otra forma, no le había agradado demasiado porque su carácter y su perenne sonrisa se había transformado en un gesto algo más tirante. Solo cuando pasó por la enfermería para ver qué tal andaban los chicos que tuvieron que quedarse, así como el estado en el que seguía Snape, a pesar de las reticencias de Virginia, fue cuando pareció relajarse y volvió a sonreír, aunque extrañamente era la estancia que más trabajo estaba costando caldear. Por su parte, Amy, Vector y los demás profesores se habían dividido por zonas para realizar ellos mismos el encantamiento, todos colaborando para que el castillo recuperase calor a pesar de que en el exterior había seguido nevando y temían que al ser un ataque, ese helor calase hasta el más grueso muro del edificio y las llamas azules solo fuese una solución momentánea. Sirius, Ron y Hermione quisieron quedarse para seguir ayudando pero Lupin les alentó a que se marchasen y no pasasen la noche allí. _"Estaremos aquí siempre que os haga falta ayuda"_ le había comentado Sirius, siendo sus palabras apoyadas por la joven pareja, con lo que decidieron quedarse esa noche por si tenían que volver a ayudarles.

Finalmente, tal y como temieron, los encantamientos de llamas azules fueron perdiendo fuerza y vigor conforme la noche había transcurrido, con lo que la amenaza de aquellas temperaturas heladas volvía a cernirse sobre el colegio mientras el ambiente que paralizaba el exterior siguiese reinando. De hecho, cuando amaneció el nuevo día fue cuando realmente se percataron de cómo el sol apenas seguía sin traspasar los nubarrones que cubrían los terrenos y cómo parecía que una nueva tormenta de nieve se avecinaba. El lago, el Bosque Prohibido, la cabaña de Hagrid… todo estaba prácticamente congelado por una gruesa capa de nieve que lo cubría, no tan gruesa como una nevada de puro invierno pero extrañamente más helada y mortífera.

Cuando Harry se despertó a medianoche después de la poción para dormir que Mahe le había dado, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al problema y comprobando que no llegaba a una solución, tomó una decisión. Así que en cuanto amaneció, marchó por los pasillos pensando qué poder hacer para solucionar el problema que tenían entre manos. Sabía que tenían que cortarlo de raíz ya que el encantamiento de las llamas azules solo había sido un paso para retardar los efectos de aquel ataque. Pero no sabía qué hacer: no era un techo destrozado o una sala quemada; no era un atentado contra un objeto o un elemento del castillo; desde el ataque al profesor Snape, ya todo era contra personas y aquellas temperaturas bajo cero que solo podían controlar momentáneamente era una prueba de ello puesto que tarde o temprano terminarían afectando a la salud de todos los habitantes del castillo. No tenía más remedio que acercarse a comentar el asunto con Dumbledore a pesar de que sabía que su estado de salud era precario, pareciendo debilitarse con cada ataque que se pertrechaba contra el castillo como si contra él mismo fuera. Llegó a la gárgola de piedra y como era habitual, ésta se apartó para dejarle paso sin ni siquiera pronunciar la contraseña. Recordó la primera vez que ocurrió cuando llegaron a Hogwarts a finales de agosto y como la respuesta de Lupin fue que parecía que la gárgola reconocía su poder con solo tenerle en frente. El evocar ese momento le hizo sonreír levemente por lo poco que representó en ese instante al no estar enterado de la verdad, y lo mucho que significaba ahora que sabía cuál era su nuevo papel en el destino. Subió a las escaleras de piedra que ascendían al despacho y cuando llegó, tomó aire profundamente llamando a la puerta pero ésta estaba entreabierta.

-¿Señor? –llamó asomando la cabeza.

-Pasa Harry, te estaba esperando -Dumbledore salía de sus aposentos con McGonagall ronroneando en sus brazos, sonriendo al chico que cerraba la puerta tras él. Su aspecto era cansado pero el brillo en su mirada azul siempre parecía animarle el rostro- Siéntate -en cuanto Harry se acercó a la mesa, Fawkes lanzó una dulce nota melodiosa como bienvenida haciendo que el anciano profesor sonriera- Te aprecia mucho.

-Yo también –contestó el chico sonriente y Fawkes volvió a emitir otra cálida nota que le llegó al corazón. Suspiró profundamente y poco a poco, su rostro adoptó una expresión más seria al mirar al profesor- Señor, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Harry?

-El estado del colegio, que nos vuelvan a atacar y no saber quién, no encontrar al heredero que falta…-resopló- Muchas cosas. –bajó la mirada un momento para seguidamente volver a alzarla- No quiero fallarle pero realmente no sé qué hacer.

-En primer lugar, me alegra ver que estás mejor –le sonrió mirándole sobre sus gafas de media luna- En segundo lugar, pedirte que transmitas mi enhorabuena a los demás por haber mantenido esta noche el calor del castillo a través del encantamiento de fuego azul. Hubiera sido una noche horrible; y en tercer lugar…-volvió a esbozar una cálida sonrisa- no me estás fallando, Harry. Estás desempeñando tu labor como realmente esperaba. -el chico suspiró de nuevo sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo- Es normal que en un caso como el que nos atañe no sepas qué hacer. El ataque al que estamos siendo sometidos, como estarás comprobando, viene desde fuera aunque debe utilizarse el libro del que te hablé para llevarlo a cabo. Si no, las defensas no hubieran caído.

-Lo imagino, señor, pero me preocupa lo que está ocurriendo. No podemos estar invocando llamas azules todo el tiempo para que el castillo esté caldeado.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

-Ciertamente tienes razón pero creo saber cómo podemos solucionarlo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó el joven esperanzado.

-Pero esta vez, tendremos que contar con la ayuda de los herederos.

-¿Cómo? Aún no estamos los cuatro.

-Lo sé pero… -se levantó con trabajo- si me lo permitís, yo supliré la falta de nuestro cuarto heredero. Quizá no es lo que espere el castillo pero mi poder y sabiduría ahora mismo son mayores. –sonrió mientras Harry también se levantaba. El anciano abrió la puerta con un gesto de la mano y sacó la varita de su túnica, lanzando un rayo plateado el cual se perdió escaleras abajo- Llamemos al señor Evans y la señorita Fox. –llegando a Harry y apoyándose en él, añadió sonriente- Será emocionante.

Poco después, Harry, Mark, Nora y Dumbledore subían a la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando el profesor abrió la puerta, una ventisca helada les azotó el rostro pero como pudieron, salieron al exterior. Tardaron un segundo en sentir como el frío se adentraba en sus huesos provocándoles fuertes temblores debido a la temperatura, a pesar de que se habían abrigado al notificarles Dumbledore que tendrían que salir fuera. La visión desde allí arriba era algo que ni siquiera podían haberse imaginado: la nieve lo cubría todo hasta allá donde se perdía la vista; era un paisaje infinitamente blanco donde apenas se distinguía un color diferente ni en la copa de los árboles, ni en la zona del lago, ni en ningún sitio. Además, y lo más preocupante, era la extraña atmósfera que cubría el castillo y los terrenos, una especie de neblina que aunque permitía ver a lo lejos, sumía el entorno en una extraña presión ambiental que parecía ir aprisionando cada vez más el exterior, cada vez más congelado.

-Tened cuidado y no resbaléis –les advirtió el director. Situó a sus acompañantes en el centro de la torre, en un círculo en torno a él, Harry a su frente, Nora a su derecha y Mark a su izquierda, y los miró a los tres fijamente- Bien, ya os he ido explicando de camino aquí qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Aunque creáis que es difícil, no lo es porque simplemente es dejar expandir vuestra energía y los terrenos la reconocerán como propia, alimentándose de ella. Nos dejará un poco exhaustos pero creo que la razón para intentarlo merece la pena.

-¿Funcionará? –preguntó Mark un poco dudoso, retorciendo sus manos heladas.  
-Sinceramente… es la primera vez que se hace algo así –los tres oyentes se removieron un poco nerviosos y Dumbledore sonrió- pero estoy bastante seguro de que funcionará. En cuanto rompamos el influjo que hay sobre los terrenos, este terrible frío desaparecerá y volveremos a la cálida primavera, ya lo veréis. Pero si alguno de vosotros duda… podemos dejarlo y tratar de buscar otra solución aunque tardemos más.

-¡No! –exclamaron los tres a la vez.

-Lo que me preocupa, señor –habló Nora tímidamente- es el cansancio posterior, no por nosotros si no… por usted.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se ensanchó más aún, mirando cálidamente a Nora. Puso la mano sobre su hombro y la observó sobre sus gafas de media luna.

-No te preocupes, pequeña Nora, estaré bien. –suspiró profundamente y volvió a centrarse en los tres herederos- Está bien. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer así que… cojámonos de las manos y cerrad los ojos para concentraros. Escuchad mi voz, que os irá dando paso para que sepáis cuando es vuestro momento de actuar. ¿Preparados?

Los tres asintieron y Dumbledore hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente: su expresión se veía serena mientras el viento jugaba furiosamente con su barba plateada y su largo cabello. Por un momento, no habló ni hizo ningún gesto, con lo que los chicos se miraron nerviosos al no saber qué estaría pasando por su mente y qué es lo que tendrían que hacer ellos mismos. El director había sido claro mientras que de camino a la torre les había explicado _"Conscientemente, quizá no sabréis qué pasos tendréis que seguir pero vuestro subconsciente sabrá lo que hay que hacer, no puede ser de otra forma: es la fuerza y el poder de la magia de los herederos de Hogwarts"._ De pronto, notaron como si por sus manos cogidas vibrase una pequeña descarga de energía, un cosquilleo que claramente debía provenir del profesor ya que era el único que realmente estaba concentrado. Una especie de halo le envolvió y sin esperarlo, una corriente de energía plateada salió de él, situándose en el centro del círculo, girando sobre si misma. Los chicos observaban expectantes lo que estaba ocurriendo, pendientes de la corriente que giraba lentamente frente a ellos, atentos a cada movimiento de sus ondas. Harry miró al director que mantenía los ojos cerrados y volvió su vista al flujo de energía cuando de pronto, le pareció ver algo. Parpadeó extrañado pensando que habían sido imaginaciones suyas pero se dio cuenta de que seguía viéndolo hasta que finalmente se evaporó: la imagen de un fénix había aparecido momentáneamente entre la corriente para desaparecer en cuestión de segundos. _"¡Es la energía de nuestros patronus!"_ pensó sorprendido comprendiendo por qué decía Dumbledore que sabrían qué hacer _"Igual que cuando conjuré mi patronus por primera vez: supe que podía hacerlo aún sin haberlo hecho antes_". Sonrió animado y de pronto, vio como Dumbledore abría los ojos y le sonreía a su vez.

-Harry, es tu turno –le dijo- Concéntrate, deja que la magia salga de ti, la energía que recorre tus venas, pura y poderosa. Deja que tus sentidos conecten con los terrenos, con la esencia del castillo. Deja que te reconozca una vez más como heredero.

Harry suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos verdes con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Efectivamente, algo le decía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer aunque su parte racional estuviera expectante a lo que sucedería en los próximos segundos. El cosquilleo en sus manos se intensificó, pero era agradable, nada molesto. Sintió como su corazón latía fuerte y una calidez llenaba su pecho similar a cuando acompasaba los latidos con los de Mahe. Esa calidez comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, su torso, sus brazos, sus piernas, dejando de temblar por el frío y sintiendo como la energía se expandía conforme los segundos transcurrían. El conocimiento se abrió paso en su mente y supo que era en ese momento en el que debía dejarla fluir hacia el exterior y así lo hizo. Pensó en el castillo, en los terrenos, en todo lo que como heredero lo ligaba a aquellas tierras y de pronto la energía salió de él en una nueva corriente plateada. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo como le temblaban un poco las rodillas pero supo por la sonrisa sincera de Dumbledore que lo había hecho bien: él mismo lo sabía. Se quedó mirando pendiente como la energía salida de él se mezclaba con la del profesor y vio lo que estaba esperando: su patronus, su ciervo plateado, apareció durante unos segundos en el interior de la corriente. Absorto por lo que estaba ocurriendo y temeroso de ver cómo se acercaba su turno, Mark miró al director que le guiñó un ojo y le alentó a proseguir.

-Adelante, Mark, te toca.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y miró al frente. Antes de cerrar sus ojos azules, vio como Nora le sonreía tiernamente infundándole confianza. Correspondió a su sonrisa y cerró los párpados, concentrándose. Una extraña sensación lo invadió pero no se asustó porque era acogedora y reconfortante; era como sentarse ante el fuego cálido de su chimenea; era como llegar a casa después de mucho tiempo y encontrar el cariño de sus padres; era como su amistad sincera y desinteresada con Harry; era como la sonrisa de Nora… Esa calidez le envolvió por completo y sin esperarlo sintió como algo salía de él con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que una nueva corriente de energía se sumaba a las otras dos y comenzaba a girar a su vez. Sabiendo qué era lo que había visto en las dos veces anteriores, los patronus de sus profesores, parpadeó emocionado pensando que en cuestión de segundos vería el suyo. Efectivamente, una forma imprecisa apareció ante él y Mark abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¡Wow!

La plateada silueta se deshizo entre los giros de energía y desapareció. El chico miró feliz a su primo y le asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, la voz de Dumbledore volvió a oírse sobre el viento.

-Nora, cuando quieras.

La chiquilla resopló con fuerza y mirando a Mark, cerró los ojos lentamente. Su condición de heredera había sido una revelación tan sorprendente para ella que le costó trabajo hacerse a la idea, casi tanto como el haber tenido que ocultarlo hasta el día en que hechizó de nuevo el techo del Gran Comedor. Pero ahora que estaba inmersa en un momento tan especial, todo su temor ante aquel hecho se evadía por completo. Era extraño pero ya que por fin era su turno en aquel ritual, se sentía serena y confiada, como si aquello fuera algo que ya hubiera hecho antes o por lo menos, que ya sabía hacer. El castillo la llamaba, reclamaba su ayuda, su energía, y ella no dudó en hacérsela llegar. Inconscientemente, apretó las manos de Dumbledore y Harry cuando sintió como la energía la recorría de pies a cabeza con esa calidez tan inconfundible, con esa fuerza tan insustituible como la que sentía cada vez que entraba en el Gran Comedor y veía su techo; como la que sentía cuando paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts con Mark; como la que captaba cuando recuperaba un recuerdo agradable o cuando oía las palabras cariñosas de Mahe hacia ella. Sintió una sacudida y abrió los ojos: la corriente de energía procedente de su cuerpo salía de ella, añadiéndose a las otras tres. Por un instante, una nueva forma etérea se hizo ante sus ojos y sonrió identificando su perfil, haciendo que mirara a Mark el cual también lo había visto. Ambos sintieron como Dumbledore apretaba sus manos, algo más pálido que al principio, y atendieron a su llamada.

-Que los herederos recubran con su poder aquello que les pertenece.

La corriente energética comenzó a girar más rápidamente a las palabras de Dumbledore y subió en espiral formando una columna que cada vez se alzaba más al cielo. Los cuatro seguían con sus ojos el proceso, pendientes en cada instante de lo que ocurría, expectantes del poder que la conjunción de las cuatro energías había suscitado. Cuando la espiral casi parecía llegar a las nubes, una especie de relámpago cruzó el cielo y el bucle se expandió hacia todas partes, creando una especie de campana que recubrió todo el cielo, cerrando el contorno de los terrenos mágicos hasta llegar al suelo. Un ligero zumbido comenzó a sonar y en seguida fue cuando los cuatro notaron como la energía verdaderamente abandonaba sus cuerpos, como atraída por un imán producido por el castillo. Poco a poco, el frío fue haciéndose cada vez más leve, el viento dejó de soplar, la nieve y la escarcha comenzaban a derretirse dejando ver más colores que el blanco reinante. ¿Cuánto pudo durar? Segundos, quizá minutos pero solo sabían que cuando menos lo esperaban, la campana de energía y el zumbido habían desaparecido y allí estaban ellos, sobre el suelo húmedo por el agua de la nieve que empezaba a derretirse, cansados pero felices al sentir el suave calor del sol abriéndose paso por las nubes que iban desapareciendo. Los cuatro se miraron sonrientes y soltaron sus manos pero de pronto, Dumbledore flaqueó y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Harry le sujetó con fuerza.

-Profesor¿cómo se encuentra? –le apoyó contra la pared y el hombre suspiró. Alzó la mirada a los chicos y contestó:

-Feliz de que el castillo y los terrenos sean tan cálidos como siempre. –se incorporó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos un instante para seguidamente volver a mirar a sus chicos- ¿Cómo os encontráis vosotros?

-Bien, no se preocupe –contestó Harry- Quien me preocupa ahora es usted, señor. Nos apareceremos en su despacho. Yo le llevaré.

-Gracias Harry –se sujetó a su brazo y miró a Mark y Nora que le observaban atentamente- Buen trabajo, herederos –sonrió- Estoy muy orgullos de vosotros.

Los chicos sonrieron ampliamente y tras una mirada a Harry, éste desapareció con Dumbledore cogido de su brazo. Nora se acercó al parapeto de la torre mirando los terrenos que se iban coloreando poco a poco de nuevo por un verde primaveral, húmedo por el agua remanente de la nieve.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Mark cuando se acercó a ella.

-Muy cansada –afirmó- pero tan feliz… -sonrió observando a su alrededor- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hemos hecho, Mark?.¡Somos parte de Hogwarts en todo sus sentidos!

-Lo sé –cerró los ojos e inspiró el aire fresco- Ha sido increíble, agotador pero increíble –se giró hacia ella y le preguntó con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos- ¿Viste tu patronus?

-Sí –suspiró- No puedo precisar qué era pero… estoy deseando volver a verlo. Es pura magia. ¿Y tú?

-No sé tampoco lo que era pero lo vi grandioso –sonrió y la tomó de la mano- Le pediremos a Harry que nos enseñe a conjurarlos.

-Sería fantástico.

Voltearon para dejar la torre de Astronomía y salieron por la puerta, deshaciéndose de las bufandas y los abrigos que ya iban sobrando. El ambiente comenzaba lentamente a ser tan agradable que en poco tiempo no haría falta más ropa de invierno, ni más chimeneas, ni más calderas encendidas. Pronto, todos los habitantes del castillo estarían dándose cuenta de la calidez primaveral que les rodeaba y seguro que se sentirían felices de haber derrotado una vez más a aquel que no dejaba de atacar un lugar tan mágico como Hogwarts. De nuevo, una pequeña batalla ganada y todo gracias al poder de los herederos.

* * *

Pues ahí está :) Las llamas de fuego azul es un guiño al libro de Piedra cuando Hermione lo hacía para mantenerse calientes en el patio, tal y como ella ha contado. Lo que sí es inventado es el conjuro en latín (que no me mate nadie si sabe latín y no está correctamente conjugado, que mis estudios sobre esta lengua cada vez están más obsoletos y no son lo que eran) que significa literalmente "llamas de fuego azul". Por lo demás, nada más que aclararos o comentaros (ahora lanzo el capi y me acuerdo de que tenía que haberos dicho algo importante, jajaja, como si lo viera). Pero bueno, solo deciros que os espero en 20 días para seguir adelante con HH y que gracias a todos los que nos seguís acompañando. Besos a todos! 


	82. Capítulo 81: Huellas

**Disclaimer: **

Cuando la mente está en blanco, la magia se ha evaporado y la ilusión se ha ido con ella de la mano, se hace bastante difícil crear aunque sea un disclaimer como los que me gustan hacer. Así que, pidiéndoos disculpas, esta será la segunda vez en todo el fic que no hago un disclaimer loco y original, aunque subir un capi así me hace sentir que lo subo incompleto. Solo decir que los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y solo los tomamos prestados para crear esta historia sin ánimo de lucro, aportando originalidad y dando vida a nuestros propios personajes, los cuales no se los dejamos a nadie.

Hola, soy Mahe. Han cambiado muchas cosas en estos 20 días que hace que no nos vemos. No es nada grave, ni preocupante pero digamos que ahora mismo soy un 99 por ciento muggle y solo un 1 por ciento bruja. Prefiero no entrar más en detalles porque se me está haciendo muy difícil esta nueva situación y ver la magia y HP como algo tan abrumante. La saturación y la desilusión son malas compañeras. Solo comentaros que en 20 días más volveré a estar por aquí y luego os dejaré con Nigriv un tiempo que creo que me vendrá bien para tratar de encontrar a la bruja, si sigue ahí. Afortunadamente, casi todos los rr están contestados desde antes que sufriera estos "cambios", con lo que el tono que veréis en ellos es el mismo de siempre. Aquí tenéis las respuestas.

**Herminione:** Hola! nos has bautizado otra vez? Guilliams? xD Qué gracia me hizo verlo, jeje. Pero no te preocupes, sabemos que sabes (valga la...) cómo nos llamamos. Además, si durante casi un año en UP, cierta personita nos llamaba Gualmains o algo así y no le dijimos nada, por un despiste tuyo tampoco va a pasar nada. A mí no me importa que digas seguido que los capis están super, eh? jeje. Si lo dices porque así los ves, es genial. Te gustó cómo Mahe durmió a Harry? a mí también :) Me encanta esa escena, de hecho me encantó escribirla. Y el plantón de Sirius a Florence... es que Sirius es mucho Sirius y no se va a dejar embaucar por esta mujer, sea buena o mala, pero demasiado osada, eso sí. Bueno, nos seguimos viendo, oki? Cuidate.

**Kumiko1906**: De nada por el agradecimiento a los buenos deseos ;) Me alegra que tengas otra oportunidad en la Uni para así poder dedicarte a esa nueva y desconocida pasión hacia los PCs. Tu teoría del por qué Florence no quiso enseñarle a los más pequeños es porque ella es la mala. Uuuummm... es una opción pero si lees el rr de AlbusR, verás que a él le ocurre algo similar cuando tiene que darle charlas a los de cursos inferiores pero eso no significa que sea malo ;) Esto cuadra más con lo siguiente que dices de que no viera apropiado enseñarles un hechizo más avanzado. Relíate! jeje! Tienes razón en cuanto a que Dumbledore es fuerte así que una recaída como la que ha tenido no es más que eso, una recaída pero se recuperará. ¿Curiosidad por saber cuáles son los patronus de los peluches? jajajaja, tus opciones me han sonado muy idhunitas xD con lo que doy por supuesto que te has leído Memorias de Idhún. Al ser la primera vez que los convocan, no han tenido la fuerza suficiente como para darles forma aunque algo sí han podido ver. Obviamente, yo sé cuáles son sus patronus pero ya veremos cuándo lo sabréis vosotros (cara malvada). La verdad es que tengo muy clarita una escena en mente para dároslos a conocer. Si no lo terminais haciendo en HH, quién sabe si no caerá un colateral algún día ;) Bueno, te veo en 20 días que volveré por aquí de nuevo. Bye!!

**Celina**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase la forma en que resolvieron el ataque. Ahí, demostrando poder estos chicos, jeje. Tranqui con respecto a Dumbledore, que ya sabes que es que el pobre está mayorcito. Que bien verte tan ilusionada con el trabajo y que esté tan bien por lo que cuentas (es que ilusión laboral y buenas condiciones no es lo que abunda). Ya contarás cómo sigue todo. Un besote desde la Córdoba de 16 grados de esta mañana.

**Drumy**: Hola! Como me alegra cuando os gustan mis capis y más cuando son mimados :) ¿Te parece raro que pudieran actuar sin el cuarto heredero? por qué? quién lo sustituyó fue Dumbledore y ya sabemos el poder que él tiene. Con permiso de AlbusR, voy a copiarte lo que él ha opinado al respecto porque es una explicación perfecta: "_Pienso que si estuvieran los 4 herederos reunidos, posiblemente el contrahechizo hubiera sido más fuerte, pero Hogwarts también reconoce la magia de Dumbledore, puesto que durante muchos años ha sido su magia la que ha mantenido y renovado las defensas, por lo que es totalmente lógico y natural el reconocimiento, por parte de Hogwarts, de la magia de Dumbledore; demás está decir que es un antiguo y ni hablar de su enorme poder mágico. Dumbledore siente a Hogwarts y Hogwarts lo siente a  
Dumbledore." _Sirius es un conquistador nato pero sabe elegir a sus conquistas y desde luego, Florence no va a ser una de ellas. Si falta mucho para que se descubra a la traidora... pues no sé que decirte. Yo lo veo cada vez más cerca con el riesgo que eso supone. Pero esperemos que no solo se descubra la traidora si no al heredero que falta, porque anda que no se está haciendo de rogar. Un abrazo para ti también.

**AlbusR**: Hola, amigo. Cuando leí en El Profeta que un grupito de personas había organizado un partido de futbol en la sala del velo, nunca pensé que llegarais a ser vosotros! Qué barbaridad, pobre arco, espero que no le dieseis muchos balonazos. Creo que de seguir así ya no se podrá mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo más. Eso sí, los que estén dentro del velo tienen que estar montándose otro buen partido con el aprovisionamiento de balones que les habéis dado. Ya veo de todas formas que al final la visita al Departamento de Misterios fue más corta de lo deseado. Lástima. Espero que haya una próxima vez y que podáis disfrutar del tiovivo de las puertas si es que ya lo arreglaron. Por cierto, saluda de mi parte a Los Inexplicables. Ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor que debido a la masiva afluencia de pacientes en una de las plantas de San Mungo, van a tener que edificar un pabellón anexo para los casos perdidos de locura. Entre los nombres que se barajaban estaba "Pabellón AlbusR para casos dificiles e increíbles". Si me piden opinión, votaré por este nombre en honor a ti que eres el cabecilla del grupo más numeroso. :D ¿Cómo sigue Nigriv? Pues... creo que ha mejorado un poco pero no sé decirte. Ahora estamos en mundos diferentes y apenas estamos en contacto. Ella dice que es por mí y yo digo que es por las dos. Pero en fin. La solución que le propones para ayudarla me parece acertada aunque ni idea de si funcionará. Iré buscando el viaje a ver si tengo alguna buena oferta en la agencia y tú ve buscando al candidato. Me alegra que tú estés bien y tus meditaciones te estén haciendo conocer lo que verdaderamente quieres. Al menos ya sabes que no prefieres la inmortalidad y menos con tanta gente. Demasiado tiempo juntos, verdad. Lo del precio por genocidio al ser tantos... xD De verdad que propondré tu nombre al nuevo pabellón de San Mungo. Yo no utilizaría ninguno de los adjetivos que propones pero sí aportaría otra lista: totalmente alocado, imaginativo, expresivo, divertido... Pobre Sir Hurbert, no quería hacerle sentir mal. Pero hay que ver que malos sois, que no le habíais dicho al pobre que podía mejorar con la poción 3 en 1. Espero que el ruido cese por la noche porque si no, no os va a dejar dormir a gusto ya que es lo único que puede conseguir, puesto que como bien dices, enloqueceros más... es dificil. Sobre el capi: veo que has captado el por qué de la molestia de Florence al solicitarle que enseñara a los más pequeños. Siendo como sois del mismo gremio ha sido un buen signo de compresión ante la situación que se le ha presentado. Aunque claro, también está esa otra parte que dices que si es la mala, es por ello por lo que no le ha gustado tener que quedarse con los chiquitines. Todo es posible, ya lo sabes. Pobrecito el profesor de Maquinaria Agrícola, he podido imaginarme su cara al ver incendiado su invento y sin haber casi podido terminar de decir que sería emocionante. Pero esas cosas no le pueden pasar a Dumbledore aunque él también esté medio loco. Me ha parecido perfecta tu explicación sobre por qué Dumbledore pudo sustituir al heredero que faltaba. Yo no podría haberlo expresado mejor. Y con tu permiso, le he hecho referencia concreta a tu comentario a Drumy. Sobre todo me ha encantado el final de tu explicación "Dumbledore siente a Hogwarts y Hogwarts lo siente a Dumbledore". Una gran verdad. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Te mando también un beso y un abrazo, aunque tú sí que vas a tener un problema para repartirlo. Así que mando varios más por si acaso. Por cierto, mensaje para mi querido Sir Hurbert: Mi estimado caballero, no sabéis cuán apenada me siento al saber que no erais conocedor de determinado brebaje que os haría ser más sigiloso en vuestras andanzas por la biblioteca, y que sobre todo dicho desconocimiento os haya hecho sentir la furia en vuestro ser al haber sido ocultado por aquellos que se hacen llamar Inexplicables y moran junto a vos. Con la mano en mi maltrecho corazón, os pido disculpas por haber incitado este descubrimiento. Mas al menos veo que a pesar de todo no me tenéis rencor y mantenéis firme vuestra palabra de defender mi inocencia ante la trayectoria del libro prohibido. Por un instante temí que tomarais represalias por la revelación de la poción y me dejarais perdida de la mano de Dios, provocando que esta vez la revelación pudiera ser hacia mi persona con datos que aún no deseo conocer. Conmovida me hallo de ver que sois un caballero fiel y leal. Mis respetos y agradecimiento hacia vos, Sir Hubert.

**Masterjif:** Hola! Encantada de que hagas una costumbre el dejar rr ;) Me hiciste imaginar un colegio de magia y hechicería en pleno Polo Norte xD Pero no, afortunadamente continúan con el clima británico-escocés de siempre (aunque con esto del cambio climático mundial, ya no se sabe ni qué tiempo van a tener). No te preocupes por Dumbledore, que él es fuerte, pero la edad no perdona, eso es innegable. Tus buenos deseos para Nigriv, espero los reciba. Un saludo para ti.

**Danielle Potter**: Hola! bienvenida! Primero, gracias por dejar rr y comentar que leíste UP y que te gustó (y veo que lo suficiente como para volver a leerlo, jeje) Y segundo, comprendo que quieras leer HH cuando ya esté terminado y más si te desespera el esperar por actualizaciones, cosa que aquí ocurre cada 20 días y veremos a ver dentro de poco cuánto más. Lo único que puedo decirte es que entonces tardarás en leer HH, porque aún tardaremos en terminar la historia por las circunstancias, pero espero que eso no provoque que te olvides de nosotras. Espero que sigas pendiente al menos de por dónde vamos y que cuando veas que anunciamos el epílogo (madre mía, el epílogo de HH :S ) en ese momento, si te apetece, releas UP (no sé si leíste MA, la primera parte) y así puedas recordar todo lo que ocurrió y el por qué suceden estas otras cuestiones en HH. Me encanta que te hayan gustado los personajes nuevos por la parte que me toca ;) Y si te gusta como escribimos, pásate por nuestros perfiles individuales y verás otras cositas nuestras (aquí haciendo publicidad con lo que me avergüenza (careto sonrojado)) Gracias por tus palabras y ojalá nos veamos pronto.

**Stiby**: Hola, qué tal? Bueno, desde que respondí todos los rr anteriores, hace algo más de una semana hasta ahora, han cambiado un poquito las cosas en mi misma así que no tengo ni idea con qué tono va a ir esta respuesta a tu rr. Recuerdas un día que comentamos si llegaría algún momento en que me convertiría en muggle? pues no es eso exactamente pero algo que ver en cuanto al mundo mágico. Como eres asidua a mi blog, ahí lo entenderás mejor (nota del día 27 de octubre: Efectivamente, ya sabes qué es lo que ha ocurrido. Gracias por tus palabras allí y tus ánimos. Este rr lo contesté hace un par de días y la verdad es que ahora que lo releo, veo que estaba más calmada, dentro de lo que cabe, que ahora). Pero bueno, mientras que haya seguir aquí al pie del cañón, así se hará aunque cueste. A ver tu rr... espero que estés mejor de la muñeca. Pero chiquilla, tienes que ir con más calma, que tanto estrés no es bueno, te lo digo yo. El disclaimer era tipo profecía, sí, las cosas que se me ocurren. Para este capi no tengo ni idea de si haré algo o no (hoy es 25 de oct y se supone que subo mañana o pasado, según tenga tiempo) porque realmente, ahora me pica tener que pensar en algo en este estado. De todas formas, siempre se dice lo mismo, no? Sobre con cuántas autoras acabará el fic, pues es porque al estar la cosa un "poco" delicada en cuanto a inspiración, eso llevó a la posibilidad de que pudiera ocurrir que solo acabara la historia una de las dos. Pero como ahora encima, yo estoy reticente a todo lo mágico por pura saturación, se ha complicado todo un poquito más y obviamente, no estoy para coger más capis. De todas formas, todo lo que viene próximamente está escrito y cuadrado a falta de rematar, con lo que el problema viene en la parte final del fic. Pero vamos, acabar HH se acaba como que me llamo... ya no sé cómo me llamo, pero que se acaba antes o después, eso lo saben hasta los chinos. Así que por mi parte, aunque esto me dure, ya veré cómo lo haré porque inspiración puedo intentar buscarla pero a mí me cuesta escribir si no hay empatía, necesito sentir lo que escribo, necesito meterme en la historia, y forzarme a hacerlo ahora mismo sería añadir más saturación y lo que no quiero es terminar odiando todo esto. Y en cuanto a Nigriv, ya veremos qué pasa con ella y su total ausencia de musas aunque ella sí siga estando on line con el mundo mágico. El problema no es entre nosotras aunque ciertamente la cosa también está muy fría. Así que nada, espero también como tú que el problema sea transitorio. Te acordaste de mí al escuchar la canción de Amaral? jejeje. No es que sea mi grupo favorito aunque me suele gustar pero ese estribillo refleja bastante lo que me gustaría sentir. Terminado el primer fascículo, voy a por el segundo ;) Cambiaste la contractura de la mano por el dolor de cabeza? qué mal. Pues fíjate que cuando leí tu rr por primera vez, el sábado por la noche, a mí me iba a reventar la mía de la jaqueca que tenía (lo mío también es habitual). Gracias por la aclaración de flog y blog xD Te gustó mi comentario en tu space? jajajja, me alegro. Pero dile a tu Principe Slytherin que si mi coment le parece kilométrico y le da pereza leerlo, qué le parecería las respuestas que te hago a los rr? anda que... Tienes que acostumbrarle a leer más. Pero sí es cierto que tu entrada era un poco rara de entender, como las mías en mi blog. Pero mientras cada una se entienda y le sirva, eso es lo que cuenta. Ya has terminado la Catedral del Mar? yo estoy pensando cogerla ahora ya que me quedé sin hobbi y me aburro ante el Pc. Ya te contaré qué tal y por si acaso, pondré cerca el paquete de clinex, que si tú has llorado, ya verás yo (que rollo, mira que cambian cosas en mi vida, pues el ser llorona no cambia, oye). Ah! pero tu chico se ha leído HBP? pero si es muy largo!! xD Me imagino la conversación entre vosotros y tu cara ante cada suposición que él tenga sobre el 7, jeje. A ese respecto, Nigriv y yo no hablamos porque yo soy de poco teorizar y ella se muerde las uñas de no poder comentarme nada. Qué pena que le hayan fastidiado tantas cosas. Yo tengo ya también algunos datos (algunos por descuido, otros por fastidio de la gente) pero trato de olvidarme y los paso a la papelera de reciclaje mental porque si no, no me leo el libro cuando llegue, y aún así, se me quitaron las ganas. Te equivocas en cuando a que soy asidua a foros y fics. Foro solo el mío y con el poco movimiento que tiene ya, no es problema. Y fics, no leo ninguno, así que tampoco es problema. De donde me he enterado de algunas cosas es en las pocas páginas HP que visitaba, que algunas son realmente jodidas y no respetan a quien no han leído, en las noticias de internet o periódicos, que también sueltan a veces más de lo que deben (todavía me acuerdo de uno que… joer) cuando realmente están anunciando otra cosa de HP o simplemente al ver las portadas de los libros de los otros países, aunque esto último es totalmente consentido por mí pero es cierto que es bastante spoileante y te hace pensar y hacerte una idea de más cosas aún. Pero comprendo a tu boyfriend y comprendo sobre todo que no tenga ganas de leerse el libro. A mí me pasa lo mismo. Nigriv me decía que me encantará, yo lo sigo dudando y cada vez más. Pero en fin, ya veremos qué pasa de aquí a Febrero, que se supone que sale. El que se quedó como una tumba ante la amenaza de que no me contara nada no era mi primo, si no mi sobrino. A él ya se le ha pasado toda la fiebre HP así que ya no tengo más problemas cuando le veo o hablamos. A tu amiga la conocían todos por aquí por no sé qué de un pollo y un avada. Sería un buen disfraz para Halloween, no? vestida de pollo con una varita xD Sobre HH, ya entiendo a qué te referías con lo de Harry sintiendose responsable. Qué gracia, no conseguiré nunca que lo critiques? jajaja (espera a saturarte algún día, verás como le pones de vuelta y media xD No, es broma. Simplemente ya no pienso en él, que me da pena haberle dejado de querer :P) Que risa, no te tomas en serio las cosas que te digo!! Para una vez que no te engaño xD Pero no, no eran dementores. Los ves tristes? no, solo congelados. Eso en mi pueblo se llama un frío de cojo... (se pueden decir tacos aquí? xD) Alaaaa, y sigues con los dementores xDD Que no!!! que no hay dementores xD No creí que me fuera a reír tanto respondiendo el rr tal y como están las cosas, tendrías que verme xD Te has "medio" contestado tú misma _"aunque igual es un ataque de la mala haciendo que cambie el clima para encerrarles a todos en el invernadero o donde sea que se metiesen al final y así poder atacar el colegio"._ Efectivamente, es un ataque pero... para encerrarles a todos en el invernadero? jajajaja, imagínate a todo el colegio en el invernadero y las mandrágoras chillando xD Por qué en el invernadero? desde que Amy llegó tarde de allí en el capi anterior, te has quedado pillada con ese sitio, eh? Jajajaja. El ataque en sí es al colegio, y aunque se puedan desaparecer, todo el edificio ya sea exterior o interiormente, está congelándose y eso terminará afectando a la salud de todos, como está haciendo. Digamos que en lugar de ir atacando uno a uno, ha sido en masa. Ahora entiendo lo del chocolate caliente, jajaja, si es que estás obsesionada con los dementores y el invernadero!! xD Por cierto, sí que me llegó tu test. Tengo que investigar qué música es porque por nombre y títulos había muchos que no me sonaban. Lo mismo empiezan los primeros acordes y resulta que es de las que oigo a diario, jeje. Bueno, a ver que cuentas del mimado. El título te hace pensar en la moto de Sirius? jajjaja, bueno, sí, si bajara con el faro encendido sería literalmente el título del capi xD Aparecen en la enfermería y tú querías llevarles al invernadero, no? xD _"Pero algo me dice que no va a ser todo de color de rosas. ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? La pregunta que se hace la enfermera. Y me la hago yo también. Porque de todas todas no es solo el frío. No señor."_ No, no es solo el frío: son los dementores que manda Stiby con su insistencia xD Están todos empanados en el capi? jajajajjaa, me parto. Cada uno está en su mundo, sí, pero lo más ajeno que tenían es que les atacaran otra vez. Para Virginia, que no ha salido de la enfermería, ha notado que hace mucho más frío pero como tiene sus cinco sentidos pendiente de Snape, no piensa en el motivo del frío. Pero no te lo niego, hay empanamiento general, jaja_. "que yo recuerde los dementores no "roban" su esencia al fuego ¿o si?" _Pues no, al fuego no se la roban pero teniendo en cuenta que no-son-dementores, lo mismo todo es producto del maleficio de la mala. Flammam ignis venetiis... no, no es hechizo de magia avanzada aunque si te digo la verdad, no recuerdo si oficialmente es verdad que hasta tercero no se enseñan. Aunque ya sabes, Hermione lo hacía en primero. Mírala que picarona con la forma de que Harry entre en calor... jejeje. Aunque sí, de esa... forma, hubiera entrado en calor muuuucho antes, jeje. Vamos, que ni fuego, ni mantas, ni historias xD Pero mejor dejamos el fic +18 para otra ocasión y seguimos con lo rudimentario, jeje. Si Harry no confiara tanto en Mahe, no le pasarían estas cosas. Lo mismo no debería confiar tanto... (careto malvado). El momento prueba de Florence ha pasado el aprobado pero... puede ser porque sea la mala y no le agrade o por como contaba AlbusR, le fastidie quedarse de niñera. Imagina tener que enseñar a una clase de críos de 12 años en horas fuera de trabajo... pues a eso súmale, los de 11 y en ambos casos de las cuatro casas, mientras que los demás están haciendo algo más productivo a corto plazo por todo el castillo. Vamos, es que hasta a mí me daría coraje ser la nanny de turno. Anda que si Sirius llega a ceder, creo que eso sí que no lo hubierais esperado ninguno, jeje. El viejete sonriente (y oficialmente, según JK, otras cosas... :S ) parece que va a su bola. Será que él no ha pasado frío pero como ves, tiene el poder suficiente para que Hogwarts lo acepte aunque no sea heredero. Por cierto, has dicho una gran verdad: nada es normal en el colegio desde hace mucho... Pues nada, me alegro que te haya gustado el capi y que te hayas evadido. Es lo que pretendía. Espero que a Snape le lleguen tus ánimos porque me da que tiene que estar con el moquillo cayéndosele de la napia del frío que ha pasado en la enfermería ahí tumbado xD En fin, guapetona, nos vemos en 20 días. Y... oye, que no hay dementores en el invernadero, eh? xD Un besote!! (al final no ha sido tan malo responder al rr y tocar el tema a pesar de todo. Gracias, me he reído más de lo que esperaba ;) )

**Erika Arredondo**: Hola, qué tal? Saludos a todo tu club de lectura. Me alegra ver que tus chicos se van animando a comentar aunque sea a través de ti. Voy a contestarles directamente a ellos, espero que les guste ;) **Ana Karen:** que quieres ver a Mahe embarazada en medio de tanto alboroto? pobrecita!! con lo nerviosa y estresada que está, solo le faltaría quedarse embarazada y entonces ya se subiría por las paredes. No creo que fuera una buena idea. Imagínate a Virginia, Harry y Lupin (crees que Snape también? jeje) más pendiente aún de ella por si su estado le hace recordar algo de lo que le hicieron cuando era un bebé. Qué agobio! Recuerdo la escena que comentas, cuando Mahe le cuenta a Lupin sobre el bebé que escuchó llorando y Harry les sorprende. Ocurrió en los jardines de Marauders Place, uno de los días que la pareja estuvo practicando con las clases de legislemens y oclumancia. Qué de tiempo hace ya de esa escena! Pero bueno, a ver qué ocurre porque si Harry y Mahe terminan bien la historia, quién sabe si con el tiempo no tendrán algún chiquitín llamándoles papi y mami ;) Me gustaría ver tu dibujo, seguro que es bien bonito ;) **Edgar:** qué bien, haciendo apuestas para ver quién es el heredero de Huffle! eso me gusta. Veo que tienes 'dos' candidatos, a ver si aciertas ;) Pero qué miedo un heredero de parte de los malos... uy! aunque sería una lucha muy emocionante, sí. **Lucy**: tu proposición de ataque es interesante y pides que se ataque a Gryffindor. En cierta manera, Gryffindor ha sido atacado en la persona de Harry con este último de la tormenta de nieve, porque él ha sido uno de los afectados (aunque realmente enfermó por su imprudencia de ir tras la snitch pero a la mala le vino de perlas). Pero sí, más o menos tenemos casi un ataque por casa. Veremos a ver qué hace la mala a continuación. **Angel**: Uy, enamorado de Ginny y que aparezca más aún... Uuummm... tenemos un problema y es que por mi parte no vas a ver a Ginny a menudo porque es de los personajes que menos me gustan, por no decir que no me gusta nada de nada. Siento desilusionarte pero no todos los personajes podían caerme bien. A ver si Nigriv te puede dar más alegrías con respecto a ella porque yo, poquitas. Espero que esto no haga que nos dejes de leer! ;) **Carlos:** Qué mal quieres a Mahe!! pobrecita, poseída por el lado maligno y ayudando a Narcisa! Pero bueno, como al final mandas a Harry en su ayuda, eso es que la aprecias un poquito ;) Pero una cosita: por qué dices que el lado maligno quiere salir de ella? ella tiene malos recuerdos por lo que le hicieron de pequeñita pero no ha demostrado que sea mala. Aunque... quién sabe ;) Y bueno, nada más. Gracias por transmitirnos las palabras de tus chicos, Erika, y descuida que trataremos de hacerles poco daño a nuestros personajes ;) Besos para todos! ah! sigo con la curiosidad, cuántos años tienen?

**Lluna:** Gracias, linda.

Saludos a aquellos que nos pusieron entre sus favoritos durante estos días: **Lauri Potter**, **MinervaPotter** (gracias de nuevo por poner Siete Almas entre tus favoritos. Me sorprendiste gratamente), **Sir James of Voldemort** (si no es coincidencia, aquí tenemos a uno de nuestros primeros lectores en UP. Era uno de los nicks que más me llamaron siempre la atención y más me gustaban. Fue toda una sorpresa ver que volvió a reaparecer) y **exeafirm**. Saludos y gracias a todos.

Y nada más. Retomo la palabra después de copiaros las contestaciones a los rr estos días atrás. Gran parte del capi de hoy es la idea que Nigriv tuvo atrancada durante tanto tiempo y que finalmente escribí yo. Ni siquiera le pasé el borrador para que lo leyese delante mía como es habitual, si no que se lo pasé por mail. Escribir una cosa que otra persona ha tenido en mente durante meses no es fácil y menos si es sobre un personaje en concreto. La idea base está ahí pero yo tengo mi forma de verlo, mis propias ideas, mis salidas, algo que podía ser totalmente diferente a lo que ella había pensado hacer. Y eso es lo que lo complica más. Pero para mi sorpresa, lo vio más acertado de lo que creía que lo haría. Así que nada, me alegro. Un pequeño Orientame: seguimos en la tarde-noche del domingo, el día en el que los herederos y el director han realizado el hechizo en la torre para anular el ataque de la mala. Aquí tenéis el capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 81: Huellas**

(Por Mahe)

No había ni punto de comparación: el ambiente que rodeaba esa tarde al castillo era tan agradable cuanta más calidez adquirían los terrenos, calidez hasta el punto que parecía mentira que esa misma mañana aún hubiesen tenido que estar forrados de guantes, bufandas y abrigos. Pero afortunadamente, el conjuro realizado en la Torre de Astronomía había surtido efecto tal y como previó Dumbledore y la sensación térmica tan extremadamente helada que había cubierto el colegio y sus terrenos las 24 horas antes estaba desapareciendo a pesar de que aún quedaban algunas zonas con nieve, aunque todo indicaba que pronto se derretirían. Aún así, y aunque la temperatura era más cálida, propia de la primavera recién inaugurada en la que vivían, el frescor del castillo se mantenía; sus muros y paredes siempre ofrecían una temperatura algo más baja que en el exterior; sus corredores y pasillos seguían siendo más frescos que tibios. Pero a aquello estaban acostumbrados ya que pertenecía a la esencia y naturaleza de Hogwarts, siempre caldeado por los centenares de antorchas y velas que alumbraban sus estancias.

La enfermería también iba adquiriendo su ambiente habitual. Muchos de los chicos, aquellos que acuciaron menos la bajada de temperatura, ya se habían marchado mientras que otros aún permanecían bajos los cuidados de Pomfrey. Por otro lado, Snape seguía postrado en su cama, ausente de todo lo que había ocurrido pero manteniendo su propia batalla interna con la maldición a la que le habían sometido días atrás. Su estado era estable dentro de la gravedad de sus secuelas pero al menos, y lo importante, era que seguía vivo, algo difícil después de haber soportado también la bajada de temperaturas del día anterior a pesar de que Virginia estuvo en vela durante toda la noche, vigilándole y tratando de que no pasara frío.

Por la hora que era, ya no quedaba ninguna visita en la enfermería. Todo estaba tranquilo, prácticamente en silencio, un silencio solo roto por los pasos de alguna enfermera cuando rondaba las camas o el chirriar de los muelles de algún colchón al cambiar su dueño de posición. Mientras le observaba, acomodó ligeramente las sábanas para taparle mejor y sin saber si reaccionaría, se acercó dubitativa hacia su cabecero, susurrando a poca distancia de su rostro:

-¿Severus?.¿Me oyes?

Pero efectivamente su reacción fue nula. Si no fuera por el pequeño movimiento que realizaba su pecho al respirar, hubiera jurado que estaba muerto. Siempre había tenido una tez pálida, cetrina, pero en aquel momento le parecía que lo estaba más que nunca, como si la sangre no corriera por sus venas. Al incorporarse, suspiró profundamente alzando las cejas y sin apartar la vista de él, murmuró:

-Pobre…

Apretó los labios en un vano intento de no seguir musitando todo lo que le provocaba el verle en aquel estado pero de pronto…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Florence se giró y dejando de contraer los labios, mostró una sonrisa a Virginia, la cual se situaba tras ella con una expresión tan rabiosa en su rostro que cualquiera hubiera asegurado que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no abalanzarse contra la bruja rubia.

-Te he preguntado que qué haces aquí.

-Visitar a Severus -Virginia entrecerró los ojos, bordeando la cama y situándose a la derecha del profesor, apoyó la mano en su hombro, en un gesto de protección ante la otra mujer. Florence siguió hablando- Dumbledore me dio permiso¿recuerdas? Y Pomfrey también me lo ha dado.

-Dumbledore te dijo que podías venir durante el desayuno y ya es casi hora de la cena –espetó Guilmain sin quitarle ojo- Y en cuanto a Pomfrey… ya hablaré yo con ella.

-Virginia, querida, eres demasiado posesiva¿lo sabías? –sonrió dulzonamente y echó un vistazo a Snape- Y Severus es amigo mío desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Desde que éramos jóvenes. Lo recuerdas también¿verdad? –preguntó pícaramente. Virginia apretó las mandíbulas ante la insinuación de Florence- Es normal que me preocupe por él. Le aprecio mucho –finalizó su provocación acariciando suavemente la manga del pijama del profesor. Virginia trató de tomar aire sintiendo que iba a explotar de un momento a otro e intentando controlarse para no montar un escándalo, le propuso fríamente:

-Pues si tanto le aprecias, comprobarás que necesita descanso, así que… te agradecería –pronunció forzadamente- que te marchases ya.

Florence volvió a sonreír asintiendo con un gesto de la cabeza, dejando caer sus largas pestañas en conformidad.

-Buenas noches, Virginia –se acercó de nuevo al profesor y le susurró como si pudiera oírle- Buenas noches, Severus.

Regresó lentamente su astuta mirada a Virginia, que lanzaba chispas por la suya, y volteándose se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería despidiéndose con la mano de Pomfrey, que estaba en su despacho.

Solo cuando vio cerrarse la puerta, Virginia volvió a respirar, dejando salir todo el aire que la rabia había ido conteniendo en su pecho. Echó mano de las cortinas que bordeaban el lecho del profesor y tirando de ellas con brusquedad, las cerró para aislarse del resto de la enfermería y del recuerdo de la mirada socarrona de Florence.

A pesar de que la noche anterior no había dormido nada y que arrastraba un profundo cansancio desde que hacía varios días llegaron a la enfermería, se encontraba bastante más despierta de lo que cabría esperar, así que como cada noche, acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó para velar el sueño perenne de Snape. Esa noche se había llevado uno de sus libros preferidos ya que verdaderamente las madrugadas se le hacían largas con tanto silencio y tanta tranquilidad, por norma general, envolviendo la estancia. Mientras ella leía, el resto de habitantes del castillo se iban dejando atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo; la calidez de las camas invitaban al descanso, a la relajación. Las mentes se iban quedando en blanco en cuanto se tranquilizaban y desconectaban de los problemas diarios, dejando pasar por ellas solo retazos de lo vivido en aquel día hasta que estos recuerdos iban desapareciendo, reemplazados por los sueños agradables en algunos casos, pesadillas en otros, que les acompañarían durante toda la noche. Los párpados iban pesando, se iban cerrando lentamente haciéndose casi imposible el mantenerlos abiertos; iban dejándose atrapar por la flojedad que el resto del cuerpo iba adquiriendo… y entonces era cuando el rey de los sueños aparecía acunándolos hasta el amanecer…

Al golpe, abrió los ojos asustada. El libro había caído de su regazo cuando finalmente ella también había sucumbido al cansancio y al sueño que poco a poco se había ido apoderando de su ser. Miró su reloj y comprobó que por lo menos se había quedado dormida durante un par de horas. Eran ya muchos días sin dormir y descansar en condiciones y su cuerpo agotado no había podido más. Resoplando, se agachó para coger el libro y miró a Snape que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la vela que reposaba en la mesilla de noche. Virginia dejó el libro a los pies de la cama y se inclinó hacia delante tomando la mano de Severus. Pero a su roce, se estremeció.

-Sev…

Se levantó rápidamente poniéndole la mano en la frente: Snape ardía en fiebre aunque el resto de su cuerpo, exteriormente, no mostraba ningún otro síntoma. Fue deslizando su mano, sin apenas rozarle, por su torso, su abdomen, captando su energía y tratando de interpretar todo aquello que él estaba sintiendo en su interior.

-Severus…

Volvió a murmurar asustada. Algo no iba bien. Todos sus órganos internos no parecían estar funcionando correctamente. Parecían estar invadidos por alguna sustancia o algún elemento que le estaba provocando una fuerte infección, reflejada a través de la fiebre que padecía. Sin saber qué hacer, descorrió las cortinas y llamó a Pomfrey.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la enfermera en cuanto llegó a la cama de Snape. Virginia trataba de controlar sus nervios pero aquella recaída la había pillado tan de sorpresa que apenas podía reaccionar.

-No está bien…-musitó- Tiene mucha fiebre.

Pomfrey puso la mano en la frente del profesor y torció el gesto.

-Voy a por una poción antitérmica.

-¡Pero no está bien! –exclamó Virginia sin poder contenerse, antes de que la enfermera se separara de la cama.- No es solo la fiebre.

Pomfrey se volvió a acercar, tomándole el pulso.

-¿A qué te refieres, Virginia? –preguntó mientras le abría al profesor los párpados para poder ver sus ojos- Tiene fiebre bastante alta, es verdad, pero todos estos días ha estado bien dentro de lo cabe. Ha tomado todas sus pociones. Puede que sea una reacción al frío que pasó ayer.

-¡No! –la cortó exasperada ante la tranquilidad con la que la enfermera se tomaba la recaída de Severus- Te digo que tiene algo más. ¡Puedo sentirlo! Sus órganos no funcionan correctamente y sé que no es de la maldición que ha sufrido. ¡Lo sé! Tiene como… -trató de explicar lo que sentía al tocarle- una infección, algo que le invade.

Pomfrey observó a Snape chasqueando la lengua y se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza.

-Pues no lo entiendo. No es lógica una recaída del tipo que me explicas. –volvió a tocar su frente y añadió- Sabes que ha estado bien cuidado desde que llegó. No puede haber contraído una infección así como así y menos con tanta poción que está tomando. Le tenemos vigilado día y noche, está controlado.

-Lo sé –resopló Virginia cerrando los ojos- Pero esto le viene de algún lado¿no?

La enfermera no supo qué contestar y solo pudo decir:

-Le haremos un nuevo reconocimiento, no te preocupes. Voy a por el antitérmico.

Virginia asintió, aún más nerviosa al no encontrar una respuesta clara en la enfermera, intentando encontrarlo por si misma en su mente, con sus cavilaciones y suposiciones. No entendía cómo había podido empeorar de esa forma, si varias horas antes, cuando ella llegó a la enfermería estaba bien dentro de su estado. Pero de pronto, el recordar ese momento, le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y comenzar a darle vueltas a una sospechosa idea. Unos minutos después, Pomfrey llegaba con una pequeña botella pero sin dejarla si quiera alcanzar la cama, Virginia le espetó:

-¿Por qué dejaste entrar a Florence?

Poppy se quedó sorprendida ante el tono acusador de su pregunta.

-¿Y por qué debería impedírselo? –respondió con otra pregunta mientras tomaba un vaso y vertía el contenido de la poción en él- Son compañeros de trabajo y es normal que se interese por su estado -se acercó a Snape levantándole levemente la cabeza para que ingiriera la poción y sin siquiera mirar a Virginia, le siguió diciendo- Mientras no me arméis ningún escándalo en la enfermería, no tengo por qué impedirle que venga a ver a Severus. Vuestros problemas los debéis solucionar fuera de aquí, no dentro.

-Pero yo no quiero que venga a verle –le reprochó mientras le ayudaba a darle el antitérmico a Snape. Cuando le dejó reposar en la cama, le volvió a hablar muy seria- No quiero que nadie venga a verle y ella menos aún. Lo que le está pasando ahora no es una reacción interna y hasta que recibió su última visita –apostilló irónica y con toda la intención- estaba bien.

La enfermera captó la insinuación y alzó las cejas, dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-Mira Virginia, llevas mucho sin descansar y ya no sabes lo que dices –le respondió con un tono de regaño- Tiene fiebre, ha recaído, pero es normal en su estado porque la maldición que ha recibido no es común.

-Como está¡no tiene nada que ver con la petrificación! –replicó más exaltada aún- ¡Es una infección!.¡Puedo sentirlo! Y eso no surge así como así.

Pomfrey no contestó, si no que se giró para acercarse a un armario, sacando una palangana y unos paños. Al llegar de nuevo a la cama, cogió una jarra de agua que había en la mesa y la vertió en la cubeta.

-Supongo que si te digo que te marches a descansar, no me vas a hacer caso.

-Obviamente –respondió Virginia con sequedad.

-Pues entonces ponle paños fríos en la frente para ayudar a que le baje la fiebre –se quedó un momento en silencio pero finalmente añadió- Y ten cuidado porque estás haciendo acusaciones de las que no tienes pruebas, Virginia.

Guilmain cerró los ojos resoplando, tratando de mantener el control alterado por la situación, y comprendiendo en el fondo las palabras de Poppy. Se estaba dejando llevar por su antipatía hacia Florence pero no podía evitarlo, necesitada y deseosa de encontrar una razón y un culpable ante la recaída de Severus.

-No diré ni una palabra más –sentenció mojando uno de los paños en el agua- Pero te pido por favor que no dejes que nadie más venga a verle.

La enfermera suspiró profundamente y negando con la cabeza, respondió:

-No tienes remedio, Virginia. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Y girándose, la dejó a solas con sus sospechas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Como era de esperar, Guilmain no se fió de que Pomfrey le hiciera caso e impidiese que Snape recibiera visitas y menos aún la de Florence. Con lo que al día siguiente, lunes, solicitó que la sustituyeran en sus clases y no se apartó ni un solo instante de la cama de Severus, solo en varios momentos en los que mandó llamar a Mahe y le pidió que se quedara con él en los ratos que tuviera libres, para ella poder salir un poco de aquel lugar. No llegó a explicarle a su hija sus sospechas aunque sí lo que sentía en el profesor, aquella extraña infección que le mantenía aún con un poco de fiebre, y que finalmente fue confirmada por el reconocimiento que Pomfrey le hizo esa mañana, aunque sin poder definir su origen.

Cuando entró en la enfermería después de acercarse a cenar algo, la vio sentada junto a su cama inmersa en la corrección de varios trabajos teóricos de sus alumnos. No había puesto ninguna pega a quedarse vigilando a su padre pero aún así, sabía que lo hacía un poco reticente e incómoda. Conforme habían pasado los días desde que atacaron a Snape, Mahe volvía a alejarse y a mostrarse evasiva aunque sabía bien que en el fondo estaba preocupada por su estado. Algo inexplicable seguía sintiendo hacia él, volviendo a surgir desde su interior con fuerza, echándole hacia atrás en su relación con aquel hombre a pesar de ser quien era. Cuando llegó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro, la sobresaltó.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola¿alguna novedad?

-Ninguna –respondió levantándose y recogiendo sus cosas. Por un instante se quedó observando a su madre y resopló.

-Mamá¿por qué no te vas a dormir esta noche?.¿ Te has visto la cara? Estás agotada.

-¿Y dejar a tu padre solo después de lo que pasó anoche?

-Pero durante el día de hoy ha mejorado un poco, está más tranquilo. Además, Pomfrey o alguna de las enfermeras estarán pendientes de él –Virginia esbozó una sonrisa irónica pero Mahe siguió insistiendo- Deberías irte a descansar.

-No –contestó tajante- Estoy bien y además, los ratos que me has sustituido, he descansado con lo que me puedo quedar perfectamente esta noche también. Y mira –le enseñó sonriente un termo lleno de café bien cargado que portaba en sus manos y que aún humeaba desprendiendo su típico olor tan penetrante- Sabes que con esto no me dormiré.

Mahe resopló crispada ante la cabezonería de su madre. Echó un vistazo a Snape por un momento y regresando la mirada a ella, le propuso un tanto cohibida:

-Si quieres… -apretó los labios, torció el gesto como si le costara continuar hablando y al final, casi sin salirle la voz, terminó diciendo- me quedo yo con él esta noche.

Virginia la miró un instante pero de pronto se echó a reír, haciendo que la joven se sintiera ofendida por su reacción.

-No, cariño. Tú vete a dormir y descansa. Además, con lo dormilona que eres, seguro que aguantabas poco despierta.

Mahe adoptó una expresión más seria aún y le espetó:

-Tú misma. Yo lo decía por ti.

Virginia volvió a reír y le contestó:

-Imagino que no iba a ser por él.

La joven resopló aguantando el coraje por las reacciones y palabras de su madre, porque sabía que eran las normales cuando estaba nerviosa, aunque eso no quitaba que a ella siempre le exasperasen. Así que apretando los pergaminos en su pecho, la esquivó bordeando la cama sin decirle nada más. Virginia pudo sentir su tensión al pasar a su lado y la llamó. La chica se giró.

- Gracias de todas formas. Pero mejor me relevas mañana en los ratos que tengas libres como has hecho hoy.

La joven se quedó mirándola un instante en silencio para finalmente asentir con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, hija.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sola, dejó el termo de café en la mesa, cerró las cortinas de Snape y se preparó para la nueva noche que tenía que enfrentar. Solo fue sentarse en la silla, y la bajada de ánimo y fuerzas pudieron con ella, haciéndole dudar por un momento si había hecho bien en negar el ofrecimiento de Mahe en cuanto a relevarla aquella noche. Pero quizá por cabezonería, orgullo o desconfianza, había preferido no acceder a pesar de que sabía que le hacía falta esa ayuda. Observando a Severus, se removió incómoda en su asiento, temiendo que como la noche anterior volviera a caer dormida por el cansancio. Aún no habían podido certificar qué era exactamente lo que le había ocurrido para recaer y aunque seguía empecinada con la idea de que "alguien" había tenido que ver, no tenía prueba ninguna. Es más, Pomfrey echó por tierra sus suposiciones y sospechas al aclararle que la forma en que Severus había recaído y los efectos de la infección que padecía, habían sido demasiado fulminantes como para pensar que habían tardado en surgirle varias horas, desde que Florence estuvo en la enfermería, tal y como señalaba Virginia. Si había sido tan rápido e inesperado, como si fuera un shock anafiláctico, una reacción adversa de su cuerpo ante algo, algo que no conocían¿cómo había podido infectarle si ella misma había estado junto a su cama y no se había separado de su lado?

Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándosela por un momento, mientras resoplaba lentamente y cerraba los ojos_. "El rato que me quedé dormida, dejé de estar pendiente de él"_ se reprochó en silencio. Bajó las manos y volvió a resoplar con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio, al tiempo que observaba de nuevo a Snape. _"Pero… aún así, seguía aquí sentada. Si se hubiera acercado alguien, lo hubiera escuchado¡ me hubiera dado cuenta!"_. Era tan contradictorio, tan extraño… tan paranoico. Mas al mismo tiempo estaba tan segura de que aquella infección no era algo natural que se desesperaba. De hecho, cada vez se sentía más sulfurada, más aturdida por sus pensamientos, por su necesidad de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que había ocurrido. Así que al final, apretando los puños, se levantó con rabia y abrió las cortinas saliendo de la intimidad que les ofrecía. Comenzó a pasear al lado de la cama, arriba y abajo, sin quitarle vista por entre los cortinajes que había dejado medio abiertos. No podía evitar sentirse culparse por haber dejado sin vigilancia a Snape durante un par de horas pero otro lado, seguía viendo inconcebible la posibilidad de que alguien se hubiera acercado a la cama justo en ese momento, que alguien se hubiera atrevido a aproximarse lo suficiente como para atentar contra él estando ella misma allí_…"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ se preguntó deteniéndose, sintiendo como el cansancio y el sueño se querían apoderar de ella a marchas forzadas a pesar del nivel de cafeína que llevaba ya en su cuerpo. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y, aunque no era la solución definitiva, al menos pensó que le acercaría a la verdad de todo aquello. Volvió a entrar en el espacio de la cama, cerrando las cortinas tras ella, y apartando la silla, sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Tomó posición a los pies del lecho y apuntando hacia una de sus esquinas, se concentró y dejó que lo antiguo hiciese el resto. Minutos después, cuando con la varita llegaba a la esquina opuesta de la cama por donde había empezado, alrededor de la misma resplandecía una luz anaranjada que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo aunque sabía con seguridad que el efecto del encantamiento de detección estaba activo. "_Seas quién seas, si te atreves a volver a acercarte si termino dormida, sabré quién eres"_ guardó la varita en el bolsillo y acercó de nuevo la silla, sentándose en ella _"Y entonces… iré a por ti"._

Horas después, mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía que el hechizo de detección se lo había echado a si misma porque esa noche, a pesar todo, estaba más despierta y atenta que nunca. Podía escuchar cada mínimo ruido, cada suspiro profundo que emitía cualquiera de los otros enfermos que había en la sala, cada leve toque que el reloj daba con sus agujas por cada segundo que transcurría. Estaba tan alerta que aunque casi era un murmullo inaudible, se percató en seguida de que alguien estaba hablando en la estancia. Se levantó y abrió un poco las cortinas, sigilosa y en silencio, pero cuando vio que era Mahe la que estaba en la puerta de la enfermería hablando con Pomfrey, dejó toda su cautela y se dirigió preocupada hacia ella.

-¡Mahe! –susurró al llegar a su hija, para no despertar a los demás enfermos- ¿Qué ocurre?.¿Qué haces… -en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Nora la acompañaba y rectificó más preocupada aún- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Nora no se encontraba bien y hemos bajado para que Poppy le dé algo que la alivie. No tenía nada en mi habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa, Nora?

La chiquilla resopló llevándose las manos al vientre y murmuró:

-Me duele la tripa.

Mahe le acarició el cabello rojizo, echándoselo hacia atrás y sonrió, aclarando:

-Tenemos una mujercita aquí.

Guilmain esbozó una sonrisa, pellizcándole cariñosamente la barbilla.

-Bueno, me habíais asustado. Pensé que era algo peor –Nora la miró con el ceño fruncido y Virginia sonrió más aún- Algo más grave, tú ya me entiendes. Eso es natural, cariño.

Pero la chica parecía no compartir su opinión por el dolor que sufría y resopló apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de Mahe. Pomfrey tardó solo unos minutos en regresar con una poción que le aliviaría el malestar, pero justo cuando estaban comentándole a la pequeña Ravenclaw cómo le haría efecto haciéndole sentir mejor en poco rato, Mahe llevó su mirada hacia más atrás y se extrañó:

-Mamá… qué es aquello que reluce bajo las cortinas de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Virginia se giró y salió corriendo hacia la cama de Snape. El encantamiento de detección que había impuesto alrededor de la cama estaba reluciendo, prueba inequívoca de que alguien lo estaba traspasando. Cuando llegó, tiró de las cortinas con brusquedad abriéndolas… pero no había nadie. Con la respiración totalmente acelerada y los ojos abiertos de par en par, sacó su varita apuntando a todos lados. Incluso se agachó para mirar debajo de la cama. Mahe había ido tras ella, preocupada por su actitud y su reacción, pero sin saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Mamá¿Pero qué haces?.¿Qué pasa?

Mas Virginia no contestaba. Aún de rodillas escudriñando bajo el lecho, de pronto se incorporó rápidamente, comenzando a corretear alrededor de la cama, mirando hacia el suelo, apuntando hacia cada rincón. Finalmente, cuando se detuvo, Mahe se dio cuenta de que su madre musitaba con el ceño fruncido y en aparente bloqueo _"Cuatro dedos… cuatro dedos…"_

-Mamá¿pero qué pasa? –repitió nerviosa. Guilmain resopló, comprobando el estado de Snape, que permanecía dormido pero en buenas condiciones, y se giró hacia su hija completamente aturdida por su descubrimiento.

-Mahe, dile a Harry que mañana baje en cuanto amanezca. Necesito hablar con él.

-¿Pero qué ocurre? –inquirió sulfurada- ¿Qué pasa?.¿Qué demonios estás buscando en el suelo?

La mujer dibujó en su rostro una expresión indescifrable pero contestó con contundencia:

-La prueba de que no estoy loca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Conforme se acercaba a la enfermería, no podía evitar darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en los días precedentes: cómo se las habían arreglado nuevamente para atentar contra el castillo y más concretamente se preguntaba desde dónde habría sido porque estaba claro que la Cámara ya era un lugar vetado para el atacante. Cualquier otra zona del colegio podría ser válida pero una concentración de energía y poder lo suficientemente intensa como para provocar aquel desbarajuste climático que habían sufrido se hubiera percibido en algún momento. Pero no había sido así. La duda sobre el cómo, cuándo y, como no, quién, se mantenía tan intacta como la nieve derretida que les había rodeado hacía ya dos días_. "Tenemos que reestablecer las defensas en cuanto podamos"_ pensó mientras abría despacio la puerta de la enfermería. Una vez allí dentro comprobó como varios alumnos recibían los cuidados de Pomfrey mientras que al fondo, cubierta por las cortinas separadoras, se encontraba la cama donde yacía Snape. Avanzó hasta ella al tiempo que Virginia se percataba de su presencia y le ofrecía una leve sonrisa de saludo.

-Buenos días. Me ha dicho Mahe que querías hablar conmigo –comentó Harry en voz baja cuando llegó a la cama, a lo que Virginia asintió con la cabeza. Observó al profesor de pociones y preguntó en el mismo tono de voz- ¿Cómo sigue? –Virginia no contestó. Solo un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios como toda respuesta mientras arropaba delicadamente a Snape con las mantas para seguidamente hacer una seña a Harry indicándole que salieran de la enfermería para poder hablar. El joven la miró mientras salían de la estancia y le preguntó preocupado, tomándola del brazo- Virginia¿cuánto llevas sin descansar en condiciones?

-Unas cuantas noches. Precisamente de eso quiero hablar contigo –murmuró traspasando las puertas de la enfermería y cerrando tras de si- Quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Quieres que… te ayude a cuidar a Snape para que descanses? –preguntó incrédulo sin saber si tomarse aquello a una broma

-No, para nada –sonrió la profesora- Si despierta y ve que le estás cuidando tú, creo que podríamos escuchar sus gritos desde la Torre Norte. No es eso –volvió a repetir- Ven, te lo contaré fuera -bajó la voz- No quiero hablarlo aquí dentro.

Pocos minutos después, la conversación les llevó sin darse cuenta a cruzar las puertas de roble hacia el tibio exterior de aquella mañana de martes. Por la explanada frente a la entrada del edificio se encontraba Hagrid que les saludó con la mano mientras tiraba de Buckbeak a marchas forzadas.

-¡Ya he terminado de descongelar las calabazas! –expresó sonriente- Ahora le toca a Buckbeak. ¡Le llevo a que despliegue un poco las alas después de la nevada de este fin de semana! –exclamó- ¿Quieres dar un paseíto con él, Harry? –el chico negó con la cabeza al tiempo que el hipogrifo, al verle, intentaba avanzar hacia él y más fuerza tenía que hacer Hagrid para que el animal siguiese el camino que él quería.

Cuando ya casi habían perdido de vista a Hagrid y Buckbeack, Virginia comenzó a relatar a Harry cuáles habían sido sus sospechas tras la recaída del estado de salud de Snape esos días; como tales sospechas le habían llevado a imponer un hechizo detector alrededor de su cama y cómo había descubierto que la recaída parecía no haber sido casual puesto que, por lo encontrado, habían tenido visita inesperada. Harry le escuchaba atento, sin interrumpirla ya que parecía que Virginia necesitaba desahogarse con desesperación. Cuando terminó de contarle todo el relato, ya estaban en las orillas de lago.

-¿Una huella de cuatro dedos? –preguntó Harry con la mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación que le provocaba toda aquella nueva situación - ¿Y de verdad piensas que puede ser Colagusano?

-¿Que otra rata conoces a la que le falte un dedo? –inquirió Virginia malhumorada.

-A decir verdad… no conozco ni siquiera ratas de cinco dedos –se defendió intentando suavizar la conversación- No sé, pero… ¿Colagusano en el castillo? Suena un poco absurdo¿no? –la mirada casi asesina de la profesora hizo que el joven tratara de buscar algo qué decirle que no la hiciera enfurecer más.- Quizá… podríamos utilizar el mapa de los merodeadores para tratar de buscarle. Si estuviera aquí es la mejor forma para localizarle aunque pueda ser difícil.

-Eso es lo que quería pedirte, Harry. –confirmó- Porque te aseguro que como encuentre a esa rata, yo misma me encargaré de que no le queden más dedos, ni cola, ni orejas. No puedo permitir que siga haciéndole daño a Severus.

-Te entiendo. Ese… solo saber hacer daño –compartió el chico su desprecio– Así que no te preocupes: para desgracia de Colagusano, como esté en Hogwarts, le encontraremos –tranquilizó observando como Buckbeack había comenzado a sobrevolar el lago, tan majestuoso como siempre- Mírale, estaría deseando desentumecer sus alas. –entonces, se fijó en el agua oscura y añadió- La verdad es que la tormenta que hemos sufrido ha debido tener consecuencias para todos los habitantes de los terrenos. ¿Cómo estarán?.

En ese momento, un pequeño tritón asomaba tímidamente la cabeza por entre las aguas y al ver a Harry y Virginia se fijó bien ellos. Abrió mucho los ojos, mostrando la sorpresa en su cetrino rostro y se zambulló de nuevo en el agua. Al cabo de unos segundos, otro par de ojos les miraban y esta vez fue Harry el que se sorprendió.

-Mira Virginia: es Murcus, la jefa de las sirenas –explicó acercándose más a la orilla, agachándose, al tiempo que la sirena se alzaba hasta la cintura dejando su verdosa melena caer chorreando por su espalda. Por un instante le miró curiosa hasta que de pronto dijo:

-Has crecido, joven Potter.

-¡Hablas mi idioma! –exclamó Harry sorprendido a lo que la sirena sonrió- ¿Cómo estáis todos por ahí abajo?.¿Se ha notado mucho la helada?

-Estamos bien. La profundidad de nuestras aguas nos ha resguardado en gran parte de lo que estabais sufriendo en el exterior. El calamar gigante es quien peor se encuentra pero cuidaremos de él. No debes preocuparte.

-Me alegro de que estéis bien –contestó con una sonrisa. En ese momento, el pequeño tritón que inicialmente se había asomado, volvía a hacerlo escondiéndose tras Murcus pero sonriendo y mirando tímidamente a Harry.

-Mi nieto te admira, joven Potter. Desde aquella vez que bajaste al lago…

-Oh, vaya –volvió a sonreír- Gracias.

-Debemos irnos. Mis saludos al anciano Dumbledore.

-Se los daré de tu parte. Cuidaros, Murcus.

Y con una suave sacudida, la cola de la sirena se alzó introduciéndose en el lago, seguida por el tritón. Harry se incorporó y se giró hacia Virginia pero se quedó extrañado: la profesora estaba a casi tres metros de distancia de él y se tapaba fuertemente los oídos con ambas manos. Su rostro mostraba incomodidad pero un gran asombro. Harry parpadeó acercándose a ella un poco y preguntó cohibido:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has dejado de gritar? –preguntó Virginia bajando lentamente las manos.

-¿Có… cómo dices? –se extrañó aún más.

-¿Desde cuando hablas sirenio?

-¿Que hablo qué? –preguntó abriendo los ojos y quedándose a medio camino para alcanzar a Virginia que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de admiración y compasión al entender lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿He hablado en una lengua diferente? –preguntó más asombrado aún mientras la profesora asentía- ¡Pero no me he dado cuenta!.¿Cómo puedo hablar una lengua que desconozco?.¡Creí que era ella la que estaba hablando nuestro idioma!

-Te aseguro que no –confirmó con rotundidad. Harry estaba estupefacto, no podía creer lo que Virginia le decía. Alzó las cejas pasando una mano por su rebelde cabello azabache y comentó:

-No me lo puedo creer. Es la segunda vez que me pasa –miró a Virginia que se acercaba a él- Primero fue con el pársel y ahora… ¿con el sirenio? –preguntó de nuevo como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban hablando en serio. Virginia se situó frente a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro, mirándole con admiración

-Ya eres poderoso, Harry, pero tus poderes y habilidades siguen creciendo por días –el chico esbozó una media sonrisa ruborizándose ante la atención que la profesora le dispensaba- No te imaginas lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. ¡Verás cuando lo sepa Mahe!

-Sí… emmm…bueno… gracias –respondió más ruborizado aún al ver que, aunque mostrando una sonrisa totalmente sincera, Virginia seguía sin apartar la mirada de él, con lo que trató de cambiar de tema- Estoooo… deberíamos ir volviendo al castillo. Si quieres podemos decirle a Lupin que nos ayude con el mapa¿te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto pero… díselo en nuestro idioma. Deja el sirenio para cuando bajes al lago. Es impresionante oírte hablar así pero… un poco incómodo de escuchar.

El joven sonrió aún ruborizado y se encaminó junto a la profesora hacia el castillo. Tenían entre manos un descubrimiento que hacer que quizá podría acercarles a conocer por fin la verdad. Una verdad que no podían imaginarse…

* * *

Verdaderamente, tengo que decir que todo este capi partió como idea de Nigriv, porque el hecho de que Harry hablase sirenio se le ocurrió a ella hace un montón de tiempo pero también terminé haciéndolo yo. El tritón chiquitín que aparece tras Murcus es un guiño que quise hacerme a uno de mis minis. Por eso es que Murcus le hace referencia a la vez que bajó al lago, porque el mini trataba precisamente el punto de vista de ese pequeño tritón cuando vio a Harry en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. En fin, nada más por ahora. Os recuerdo que en 20 días más o menos volveré con vosotros. Si queréis pasar por aquí para ver qué descubren en el Mapa y despediros de mí hasta dentro de un tiempo, nos veremos entonces. Besos. 


	83. Capítulo 82: Miedos al descubierto

**Disclaimer:**

En un rincón de la mente, donde confluyen la magia y los sueños, ahora solo quedan recuerdos, vestigios de lo que hubo en otro momento. Pero desde el exterior, desde la lejanía, una luz trata de abrirse paso para llenar el corazón y el alma con toda la energía y el ánimo de aquellos que comparten una afición común como es la magia, la cual les llegó un día de la mano de la que fue una mente preclara, única dueña y señora de la base original de este castillo imaginario de hechicería y sus moradores; aquellos que aceptan y acogen con agrado las variaciones que la imaginación puede llegar a realizar al mostrar nuevas vidas y posibilidades, elementos cuya pertenencia moral corresponde a dos almas amigas que defenderán siempre ante cualquier amenaza; aquellos que han mostrado su apoyo estos días, consiguiendo hacer esbozar una sonrisa cuando menos se esperaba o hacer brillar una lágrima emocionada ante las palabras pronunciadas. A todos aquellos, que sois vosotros, mi más cálido y cariñoso agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo.

Hola, soy Mahe. Cómo estáis? Esta vez no quería subir sin un disclaimer, me saliera lo que me saliera, pero como lo primero que quería hacer era daros las gracias a todos por vuestro ánimo, ahí ha quedado esa mezcla. Estoy mejor que hace 20 días y a eso habéis contribuido vosotros, os lo puedo asegurar, porque no imaginé que encontraría tanto apoyo en personas que "casi no conozco". Sigo sin tener feeling con el mundo mágico, sobre todo con la parte oficial, pero en esta vida siempre hay excepciones y estas han sido mi foro, el cual visito en silencio a diario, y vuestros rr. No sabía de dónde iba a sacar el ánimo para contestaros, más que nada porque el tema base es HP aunque sea el extraoficial. Pero merecíais que sacara las ganas de donde fuera, me mostrasteis esa luz de la que hablaba en el disclaimer, y fui a por ello. Gracias por "obligarme" ;) Hace 20 días estaba deseando que llegara el día de hoy para subir este capi y dejarlo todo en manos de Nigriv, para poder apartarme de todo este mundillo durante el tiempo de margen que tengo hasta que deba volver. Ahora que ya estoy a punto de subirlo, sé que voy a echar de menos el preparar un nuevo capi, el inventar el disclaimer mientras voy de camino al trabajo, el contestaros, el compartir tanta locura… Puede que esa añoranza que ya empiezo a sentir aún sin haber lanzado todavía, me haga reaccionar y volver a ser tan bruja como siempre. Quién sabe… Por lo pronto, aquí os dejo mis últimas contestaciones a vuestros rr:

**Stiby:** Uy! hoy estás la primera! Creo que tu obsesión con la existencia de dementores en el invernadero (lo que me reí con la perra que cogiste xD)se va a quedar como un referente en HH si no, lee el rr de AlbusR :D Bueno, no ibas a leer hasta el fin de semana siguiente pero... veo que la tentación te pudo y leíste al rato, jeje. Vamos a ver qué te cuentas: Espero que los cuatro días que te has tirado escribiendo (habrás parado para comer, no? ) no te hayan hecho recaer con la muñeca (me recuerdas a Nigriv con sus brazos cada vez que escribe). Creo que a estas alturas sigo llamándome "X" pero si al lado le pongo por ejemplo una "D" como apellido, tenemos un "XD". Anda! fíjate! un careto de risa! qué raro encontrar uno en tus rr o en mis respuestas a los tuyos xD (ya lo dije en el blog respondiéndote, no sé si lo viste, que eres la única persona con la que uso ese careto con tantísima asiduidad. Será que mi parte loca sale a flote al leer las tuyas :D) Pues sí, algún día terminaremos esta historia, no sé cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde (el dónde es porque a este paso, a lo mejor ya estamos en el asilo cuando vayamos a subir el epílogo, te imaginas? xD) pero no quiero dejar este fic sin terminar. Si fuera un fic más normalito, de menos capis, que leyesen cuatro gatos, pues no sé, tampoco me gustaría dejarlo sin terminar pero... un fic de la envergadura de HH? si no lo acabo, personalmente me sentiría fracasada. Ya veremos cómo lo haremos pero se hará. Tu Príncipe Slytherin y su pereza para leer... pero luego se lee los 6 libros en una semana! o.O (a mí me ha dado pereza leer la última entrada de tu blog con tanto poema, te lo confieso xD Pero lo haré, lo haré ;) ) Has pensado que le hagan a tu príncipe un reconocimiento en San Mungo? porque me da a mí que es candidato seguro a entrar con esas dualidades tan locas, eh? Aún no he cogido la Catedral del Mar. A este paso y con toda la historia del cambio climático, va a terminar inundada por la subida del nivel de ese mar antes de que abra la tapa del libro xD De la Tabla de Flandes he oído algo pero fíjate si me interesó poco que me acuerdo tan poquito como tú de las seis o siete páginas que llevas, jeje. Sobre DH en otros idiomas, pues a estas alturas ya ha salido en un montón de países y aquí supuestamente para febrero, pero ya sabes, la política de ventas es lo que le importa a Salamandra más que sus propios clientes. Al decir que viste DH en francés, me has recordado cuando salió HBP también en francés, que justamente ese día me pilló en el aeropuerto de París que venía de camino a España y me encontré el libro en una tienda. ¿Recuerdas la foto que tenía en el perfil de mi blog con el sombrero de bruja? Pues ese día fue, que junto a la montaña de libros que había en la puerta de la tienda, había un sombrero adornando el stand y me lo puse para hacerme la foto junto a tanto "Príncipe". La de la tienda me miraba con cara de pensar que tenía que estar loca, yo creo que por eso me dejó ponerme el sombrero, por si acaso me volvía peligrosa xD Piensa... si yo critico a Harry con lo que le he adorado siempre¿qué no podréis hacer los demás?. Así que has visto los videos de mi space, jeje. Algunos los he hecho yo. Guay que te gustaran ;) ¿Echas de menos a Snape? y él a ti, jeje. En referencia a lo que te comentaba que JK había dicho algo sobre Dumbledore, ya sabes la respuesta por mi mail. Como te dije, preferí ser prudente y no decir nada aquí porque no sé quién puede haber escuchado sobre esa noticia y quién no, y tampoco sé qué reacciones puede haber ante la misma porque si les gusta la idea, vale, pero y si no? no me quiero hacer responsable de causar un shock :P Pero tienes mucha razón: ni p…. caso a nada, ni a los comentarios, ni a las reinvenciones (yo también me desahogué contigo, jajaja. Por cierto, saludos de mi neurona solitaria xD). Bueno, vamos a por el capi. ¿Ves como Snape se acordaba también de ti? Le estabas invocando y voila! ha aparecido en el capi, jeje. La visita de Florence es inesperada y… quién sabe qué más. Eso dependerá del lado a la que pongas a esta mujer, del bueno o del malo. Imagina que sea también una espía y sepa que la rata está entrando a la enfermería y que lo que le haya podido hacer a Snape sea para protegerle. Cuela o te estoy metiendo una bola? xD Si te hicieras una idea de la risa que me entró con tu pregunta de si Severus estaba caliente… xDDD Es que lo leí y tal y como lo pones, yo sí que me olvidé de que esa calentura era por fiebre y me fui a lo heineken directamente, y entonces fue cuando pensé¿qué he puesto en el capi para que pregunte eso? xD Durante la mayor parte del capi apuestas a que es Florence la que le ha hecho algo a Snape, buen despiste, jeje. Mahe no es que le haga reír a Virginia, es que esa risa nerviosa es la que le sale a Nigriv cuando menos lo esperas y en las situaciones que menos esperas, y obviamente aquí tenía que meterla (y por lo que me comentó al leerlo, di en el clavo) y que Mahe tuerza el gesto ante la risa a destiempo, ya sabes de quién es la reacción. Has entendido perfectamente lo que ha hecho Virginia alrededor de la cama de Snape: ha puesto un hechizo de detección, algo así a como Dumbledore puso entorno a la copa del torneo de los tres magos, solo que este detectaba la edad de quien lo traspasaba y el de Virginia detecta cualquier persona (o animal) que lo traspase. Digamos que ha querido ser precavida por si se quedaba sopa otra vez, jeje. Nora es mujer ya, sí :D Es que pensé qué podría hacer que Virginia se separase de la cama de Snape. Ver a Mahe en la enfermería era la opción más segura pero ¿por qué iba a bajar ella? No encontraba ninguna idea que me gustase lo suficiente porque si es por sentirse mal, así está todo el día, no es novedad. Entonces, el pensamiento de Nora vino en mi ayuda y obviamente, me cuadró todo. Nigriv se partió de risa cuando se lo comenté pero bueno, yo lo vi muy apropiado tanto porque a mí me cuadraba la escena, como porque era totalmente posible dado la edad de la chiquilla, o no? ;) Además, ya no es una niña pequeña haciendo hechizos, ya es una mujer y sabemos que poderosa y encima heredera. Imagina hasta donde puede llegar ahora. Ains, mi Nora, que me acuerdo de ella en la barca de camino a Hogwarts su primer año y mírala ya, convertida en una mujercita, jeje. ¿Por qué Virginia quiere hablar con Harry al día siguiente y no en ese momento? Pues elige la razón que prefieras: porque es de madrugada y estará durmiendo; porque no se va a separar de la cama en ese momento en el que a punto han estado de volver a atacar a Severus; porque a mí me venía mejor escribirlo así, dado que hasta ese punto del capi tuve que hacerlo de última hora y la escena de la conversación por la mañana con Harry estaba escrita desde hacía meses; porque… vamos, razones varias, jeje. No, ya en serio, es que si le dice que quiere hablar con Harry justo en ese momento, de noche, entonces no me hubiera valido nada de lo que tenía escrito posteriormente porque no creo que hubieran ido a hablar al lago a esas horas, y… si no hubieran bajado al lago, no sabríais que Harry habla sirenio!! xD Ves? Todo tiene una razón, jaja. Y es que efectivamente, es Harry el que habla sirenio pero él no se da cuenta hasta que no ve a Virginia escandalizada. De hecho, cuando ella se lo aclara, las frases que dice _"__-¿Que hablo qué? (…) ¿He hablado en una lengua diferente? (…) ¡Pero no me he dado cuenta!.¿Cómo puedo hablar una lengua que desconozco?__" _es un guiño a la peli de la Cámara porque es lo que él dice cuando Ron y Hermione le aclaran que había hablado parsel en el club de duelo cuando la serpiente casi ataca a Justin. Ya sabes que me encantan los guiños ;) A ver, aclárame una cosa: Harry a lo mañico? xDDDD No sé qué es eso pero me reí como una loca al leerlo e imaginarlo vestido con el trapillo de cuadros que se ponen en la cabeza (no sé cómo se llama) y cantando una jota mientras pisaba uvas xDD. Qué bueno, jajajajaa. Ah! No dudes que los cuatro dedos son de Colagusano, por lo menos no lo dudes mientras ellos lo crean que lo mismo te doy la vuelta y ahora resulta que es otra cosa (la mala con capa de invisibilidad, andando sin zapatos y de puntillas de forma que el dedo meñique se le queda en el aire. Ahí tienes los cuatro dedos xD ) Bueno, guapa, aquí termino mi rr contigo. Seguiré leyendo tus locuras aunque ya no sea yo la que te conteste pero como sabes que ahora soy asidua a lanzar entradas en el blog, si sigues por allí, seguiremos en contacto. O si no con cualquier otro mail que mi neurona solitaria (será media? será un cuarto? xD) te envíe con sus dudas existenciales xD Muchos, muchos besos y gracias por todas las risas que me provocas :)

**Lauri Potter:** Hola! Me alegro de que te gustase el capi (estaba recién sacado del horno, como quien dice) y te agradezco mucho el gesto de admiración para con nosotras, aunque somos nosotras las que debemos sacarnos el sombrero ante vosotros por tanta paciencia que tenéis cuando solo actualizamos cada 20 días y aún así, aunque es una historia con la que llevamos tantísimo tiempo, la mayoría seguís con nosotras con tantas ganas como siempre. Eso sí que es de agradecer. Qué gracia me hace cuando os cuesta decir que Snape os da pena, jejeje. No sé qué será realmente del oficial pero el extraoficial se ha ganado al menos vuestra compasión. Es que lo pasa mal, pobrecito, contra alguien había que ensañarse, jeje. Y Harry, pues sí, cada vez más poderoso pero tan inocente como siempre. El capi transcurre entre la tarde de domingo y la noche del lunes, así que Sirius ya se ha marchado del castillo. Tiene que trabajar ;) Bueno, nada más. Gracias por tu rr y besos también para ti.

**Saiyuri11:** Hola, bienvenida! Nadie se esperaba que Harry hablara sirenio pero se ve que el chico tiene capacidades aún desconocidas y eso es muy interesante. Si has llegado hasta aquí, sabrás que subimos cada 20 días así que por mucho que nos pidas continuar pronto, nuestra prontitud seguirán siendo esos 20 días de margen. Saludos.

**Celina:** Hola tinerfeña! Te ha sorprendido que quién estuviera haciendo empeorar a Snape sea la rata? Jeje. Es bueno que no lo esperaras, así ha sido más sorpresa. Quería darte las gracias por tus palabras ante mi situación. Se me saltaron las lágrimas cuando las leí, no sé por qué. Quizá fue tu hechizo estimulante, que hizo abrir un clarito de luz entre tanto nubarrón para poder llegar a mí desde Tenerife. Espero aumentar ese 1 por ciento de bruja y encontrarle la chispa de nuevo a todo esto. Muchos besos y mil gracias.

**Herminione:** Igual que dicen que a todo hay que sacarle el lado positivo (debería aplicarme el cuento) también hay que sacarle el lado gracioso. De ahí, la explicación a tu confusión del nombre que usamos. Yo también espero que la rata se lleve su merecido. Y en cuanto a tu comentario sobre que la caída de Snape ha sensibilizado a las Guilmains, no sé con qué sentido lo dijiste, pero por un momento pude aplicarlo tanto a la madre e hija como a las autoras. Curioso. Bueno, ahora soy yo la que te dice que te seguiré leyendo si sigues por aquí. Besos y gracias.

**Belu:** Hola! Bienvenido o bienvenida (no sé si eres chico o chica). Me alegra saludar a gente nueva a estas alturas del fic. Es genial que te haya gustado esa otra vertiente de HP a partir de la Orden del Fénix. A partir de ese libro, yo lo veo como que parten dos caminos, el oficial con los libros que ya conocemos de JK y el extraoficial con nuestras historias. La verdad es que has tenido material suficiente para poder leer tranquilamente pero si ya has llegado a este punto, te tocará esperar los 20 días de rigor, lo siento. Espero que eso no haga que te olvides de la historia y nos dejes ya que has llegado a este punto, que tienes que ver si tus apuestas para el heredero de Huffle son acertadas ;) Bueno, pues lo dicho, gracias por saludarnos y nos seguiremos leyendo.

**DaIUu:** Hola, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí :) También me emocioné mucho con tus palabras cuando leí tu rr. No sé si fuiste tú pero sí es verdad que recuerdo lectores que en alguna ocasión nos han hecho referencia a lo feliz que se sienten al leer un capi nuestro porque consiguen olvidarse durante unos minutos de los problemas que tienen. Y conseguir eso, que la gente se evada de sus preocupaciones y se sienta bien durante un ratito gracias a algo que he escrito (en este caso, hemos escrito), eso no tiene precio. Para mí es muy importante, me anima muchísimo porque me hace sentir que aporto algo bueno a los demás a través de lo que me invento en los escritos. Ojalá que si llegara el momento en que debamos dejar de subir momentáneamente, te sigamos teniendo ahí a la vuelta como a todos los que nos apreciáis. Muchas gracias por tus palabras :) Y sobre el capi, Snape aún no puede asegurar que saldrá vivo de esta. Le quieren mal, es cierto. Y a quien nosotros queremos mal es la rata, yo tampoco la soporto. Harry hablando sirenio demuestra una de sus muchas habilidades aunque esta fuera desconocida hasta el momento. Pero claro, es que no todos los días se cruza uno a una sirena para hablar con ella, jeje. Me encanta que te extendieras hoy en tu rr ;) Muchos besos y también lo mejor para ti.

**AlbusR:** Cuando comencé a leer tu rr, lo primero que me sorprendió fue leer el nombre de Aloho. Obviamente no lo esperaba y leerlo me llevó directamente a recordar mi fic de Siete Almas. Por un instante me quedé quieta, digamos que tuve un momento de lapsus: cómo sabías de ese nick? estaría relacionado con el fic? Y efectivamente, era un trozo del fic. Me tenías totalmente perdida, sin saber qué tramabas hasta que tomaste las riendas de la historia. Y me volviste a sorprender al incluir a Missi y Stiby (y al mantener a Inqui en esa posición, justamente a Inqui. Una buenísima amiga que ya no está). Y de pronto... llegas tú con tu carnero y tu seguridad de que la cabezonería de Stiby sobre la existencia de dementores en el invernadero era cierta xD Terminé de leer la modificación de la historia con una mezcla extraña: aún sorprendida por haber visto un trocito de mi fic modificado por alguien que no soy yo y sonriente por el loable fin (como bien decías) con el que lo habías hecho. Creo que tardé un momento en reaccionar a pesar de todo y te aseguro que si en ese momento te hubiera tenido delante, te hubiera dado un abrazo (con permiso de tu esposa) por tu intención de tendernos esa mano. A poquísima pero poquísima gente le permitiría tocar una obra mía porque la sensación que te produce ver un retoque en algo que tú has hecho o ver a tus personajes inventados relatados por otra persona que no seas tú misma, es muy extraña. Pero tú te has ganado el permiso (aunque sea posterior al retoque) por las buenas intenciones con las que siempre lo has hecho. Gracias por ese toque de magia que nos intentas enviar desde tu tierra :) . Pasemos al resto del rr: Me gusta saber cuál puede ser tu patronus (todos los que aparecen en Siete Almas son los que ellas consideraban los suyos, así como sus formas animagas). Aunque claro, me imagino a un carnero tranquilo, pastando en un prado, y de pronto abre la boca mostrando esos dientes... no creo que sea una las ovejas que tenía Heidi (por lo menos, no era Copito de Nieve). No he visto la película El Cavernícola, pero la gallina que describes da miedo :S Por cierto, no todos los honores al poner el nombre a algún lugar se tienen por qué hacer a personas póstumas. Tu locura es merecedora de que el honor se haga en vida para que todos aquellos pacientes y visitantes puedan verte en persona y comprobar a dónde se puede llegar. Es un método de prevención y aviso para los demás, jeje. Pero si a eso le sumas la imagen que das en tu panegírico (curiosa palabra, no la conocía) post-mortem, imagina si previenes a la gente xD. Como bien decías en él: _"Fue para todos sus alumnos una guía, una referencia intelectual y moral ineludible. Ante su ejemplo, tanto en lo humano como en lo profesional, sus estudiantes siempre supieron que la opción correcta era la contraria"_ xD No tengo el gusto de haber hablado con tu esposa pero veo que tiene las cosas claras :S Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser ella nuestra inspiración para la malosa por sus pensamientos en lo que queda de fic! (y también ten cuidado por tu integridad física. Si acaba contigo, qué vamos a hacer sin ti? ). Sobre el capi, es cierto que la rata ha tenido algo que ver en la recaída de Snape pero la duda sobre Florence permanece, como debe ser. Aún no se ha descubierto si es ella. Puede que ella solo estuviera en la enfermería por visitar a Snape, por fastidiar a Virginia, pero... y si tal y como dices está empleando su conocimiento en magia no tradicional pero para ayudar a Severus? Puede que ese conocimiento le haga percatarse de que algo "extra" le está ocurriendo al profesor y a su manera, quiera ayudarlo. Sabiendo que Virginia pondría el grito en el cielo si ofrece su ayuda, tendrá que hacerlo a escondidas, en silencio con sus visitas, tocándole sutilmente al estilo James Bond pero en este caso, Croix, de la Croix... ¿Puede colar todo lo que te cuento? Ahora mismo, que es casi la hora de almorzar y mi úlcera estomacal me está dando una tregua estos días, creo que tengo tanta hambre que no sé si toda la parrafada que te he soltado tiene lógica o debería ir pidiendo un traslado a tu pabellón para un reconocimiento, un ajuste de ideas y un apretamiento de tornillos, pero… ten en cuenta que cuanto más puedo delirar aunque sea de hambre, más verdades puedo soltar… :D. Es cierto que Mark tiene experiencia montando a Buckbeak, jeje. Quizá no sea el Mark de HH pero sí es mi Mark del "Castillo en miniatura". Quién sabe si algún día no hago una versión de ese mini, concordándolo para que sea Mark el peluche (la idea me lleva rondando mucho tiempo en la cabeza, no creas que no). Por cierto, tuvieron que buscar una bufanda hiper mega extra grande para el calamar. Pero lo peor no fue eso, si no conseguir que dejara de mover los tentáculos para ponerle los guantes, porque cuando lograban que metiera tres, sacaba cuatro. Están todos los tritones agotados por culpa del gran bicho. Tomamos nota de tus sugerencias para el sr. Pettigrew si logran atraparle. Verdaderamente, se merece eso y mucho más. Pero para empezar, como si fuera un buen entrante en un exquisito menú, no está nada mal. Veremos a ver si llega a los postres, jajaja. Lo que me reí con tu comparación de Harry con la niña del exorcista, jajajaja. Sería una posesión más impactante de lo que fue la de Voldemort, porque que le de vueltas la cabeza y vomite cosas verdes... un poco incómodo de ver. Pero sí, el muchacho nos salió políglota y él sin saberlo. ¿Cuánto más podrá hacer sin haberlo descubierto todavía?. En fin, aquí acaba también mi respuesta. Tienes toda la razón en cuanto a que esto de los rr es una forma de compartir locura y te soy sincera si te digo que a pesar de la situación en la que me encuentro de repelús mágico, voy a echar mucho de menos estar en contacto con vosotros, comentando vuestras locuras y mostrandoos las mías. Pero bueno, ya no será así hasta dentro de un buen tiempo. Espero que cuando me toque volver, os encuentre aún por aquí o si no, me liaré a haceros spam a vuestras direcciones de correo para que volváis, como hacía con Salamandra, jeje (fíjate, que hasta ese spam dejé de hacerles. Creo que la secretaria ha dejado de hacerme vudú desde entonces y por eso llevo unos días más tranquila). En fin, mi querido amigo AlbusR, cuida mucho de esa locura tan especial que tienes y saluda a Los Inexplicables de mi parte. Un abrazo para todos ellos y muy en especial para ti. Y para Sir Hubert, deciros que confío en vuestro empeño para seguir al pie de esta brava lucha durante el tiempo en que mi ausencia de esta morada de locura sea patente en cuerpo aunque no lo sea en alma. Me siento honrada al saber que cuento con vuestro apoyo en tan extraños momentos que me acaecen. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón espero volver a ser la misma de siempre en algún inesperado instante. Solo debo encontrar la chispa que prenda la llama que me ilumine. Cuidaros también vos, hidalgo caballero.

**Erika Arredondo**: Hola! Dale las gracias a todos por los buenos deseos que tenéis para con nosotras. Yo también espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad (la normalidad dentro de esta locura, claro, jeje). Ya veo que no solo tenemos lectores, si no también potenciales escritores. Eso es bueno, es una afición muy bonita. En cuanto a las dos alumnas que nos piden permiso para hacer una historia referente a Mark y Nora, quiero aconsejarles algo dentro de mi escasa experiencia como escritora: Una de las cosas que más satisfacción puede darte al escribir una historia, es crear tus propios personajes, desarrollarlos, darles carácter y personalidad. Y si encima consigues que sean aceptados y queridos por la gente que te lee, entonces esa satisfacción se multiplica por mil. Por eso, a ellas les aconsejo que inventen algún personaje que puedan incluir en sus historias de HP, que prueben a hacerlo. Pero que no lo hagan con Mark y Nora. El nombre de Mark Evans es propiedad de JK pero su forma de ser, su apariencia, su picardía... todo eso está sacado de nuestra invención. Rectifico: Mark está sacado de la invención de Nigriv, que fue quién lo creó para MA. Es como si fuera su madre. Yo solo entré a formar parte de la historia en UP y le "adopté" con su consentimiento. En cuanto a Nora, a ella sí la creamos nosotras por entero. En este caso, yo soy su madre porque fue invención mía desde su nombre hasta el último de sus rizos rojizos y de su carácter dulce y tierno. Pero el caso es que ambos personajes pertenecen moralmente a las Guilmains. Crearlos, que tengan forma y que sean queridos cuesta mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y al ser quienes mejor los conocemos por haberlos parido (como se diría normalmente), sabemos darle el toque exacto y perfecto de picardía o dulzura (según sea uno u otra) que es lo que hace que gusten los personajes. Por eso, por todo el tiempo y trabajo empleado en ellos, y por lo claro que podemos llegar a verles, decimos en todos los disclaimers que no permitimos a nadie que toque a nuestros personajes, ni los use. Ciertamente, eso es muy difícil de controlar porque por desgracia, crear un fanfic en base a personajes ya existentes legalmente, no puede ser registrado para asegurar que esa creación es tuya y que solo tú puedes escribir sobre lo que hayas inventado. Solo tenemos el derecho moral sobre ellos y hay veces que ni eso es suficiente y merecedor de respeto para algunos, como para la persona que nos plagió UP hace dos años. Eso fue algo muy, muy duro. Personalmente, creo que ha sido lo peor que he tenido que soportar desde que empecé a escribir y lo pasé tan mal que aún ahora, tanto tiempo después, tengo momentos en los que me entra la paranoia y rastreó la red para comprobar que nuestros fics están bajo el nombre que deben. Por eso, desde entonces, aún más defendemos nuestros personajes, trama, hechizos, etc, tal y como decimos siempre en los disclaimers. Y aunque sea utilizar algo nuestro de buena fe incluso pidiendo permiso, como hacen tus chicas, no nos es agradable el saber que nuestras invenciones rondan por otros lápices. Solo en una ocasión, una amiga que a veces deja rr (Missi) tomó prestados a Mark y Nora sin que lo supiéramos, y escribió una historia. Pero fue un regalo que quiso hacernos, algo que se quedó entre nosotras tres. Y aún leyéndolos de su pluma, era extraño porque aunque supuestamente fueran Mark y Nora, tenían el toque de ella, no el nuestro, con lo que eran unos peluches un poco diferentes a los verdaderos. En los casos de AlbusR, que toma trozos de mis fics individuales y los retoca, es algo que también hace para nosotras, en forma de ánimo, y no trasciende más allá porque entre nosotros se queda. Pero en el caso de tus chicas, que intuyo que si se están animando a escribir historias es porque es algo que les gusta y puede convertirse en una afición continua, sería algo para ellas, para su propio disfrute y el de los que las rodean, y por eso les vuelvo a decir que intenten crear sus propios personajes y les den el carácter y la forma que más les guste. Les va a compensar emocionalmente mucho más que el utilizar a nuestros personajes. Espero que la negativa a que utilicen a Mark y Nora no haga que se molesten con nosotras pero espero también que comprendan nuestra postura y la respeten. Agredéceles de todas formas el gesto de habernos pedido permiso antes de embarcarse a escribir sobre algo que no nos hubiera agradado porque podrían haberlo hecho a nuestras espaldas pero han demostrado el respeto que nos tienen y eso es de agradecer, por supuesto. Sobre lo demás que nos comentas¿les hizo gracia saber que Nora ya es mujer? jeje. Bueno, es que está en la edad y el motivo de por qué lo hemos puesto, podría interpretarse como que ya no es una heredera-niña, si no una heredera-mujer con lo que imagina como puede desarrollarse su poder a partir de ahora ;) No sé por qué pensaba que dabas clase a chicos más pequeños aunque veo que en el club de lectura tienes de todo. ¿20 personas nos siguen? Madre mía, me dio un respeto leer eso! (careto sonrojado). Dales las gracias a todos y un cordial saludo de nuestra parte. Sobre la edad, tú tienes 25, nosotras tenemos 32, y algún que otro lector algo más si no recuerdo mal, y fíjate, aquí estamos todos tan a gusto compartiendo locuras y buenos momentos (de verdad que echaré de menos interactuar con vosotros en los rr, cada vez soy más consciente :( ) La aparición de Murcus y su nieto no tiene relevancia aunque gracias a ellos se ha dado a conocer que Harry habla sirenio. No es el hecho de hablar sirenio, si no el hecho de que tiene poderes aún ocultos. Y eso... sí es a tener en cuenta ;) Sobre si hay poder suficiente desde la casa de Narcisa para hacer los ataques a Hogwarts, se ve que debe ser así por lo que ha pasado, jeje. No en vano, está trabajando con el libro oscuro y la fuerza del Lord. Pero si os dais cuenta, el ataque de la nieve ha sido externo aunque ha terminado afectando al interior. Los otros ataques directamente afectaron al interior, que es de donde se provocaron. Ahí está la diferencia en cuanto al lugar desde donde se realicen. No sé yo si Colagusano estará muy por la labor de ayudar a Harry pero ya se verá ;) Y ya está. Un abrazo para todo el club de lectura y otro para ti como portavoz que eres. Haré caso de tu consejo e intentaré no dejar de soñar :)

**Drumy:** Hola! No sé si fue a causa de alguna magia escondida pero sí que sonreí al leer tu rr :) Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Yo también espero que poco a poco vuelva, si no con la misma intensidad, por lo menos con la suficiente para sentirme aunque sea la mitad de bruja que he sido todo este tiempo. Pero bueno, mientras todo se decide, estoy en este periodo de margen, viéndolo todo desde fuera. Supongo que tener periodos alejados un poco de todo esto, tampoco debe ser malo aunque sí es cierto que, por lo menos en mi caso y por mi forma de ser, te sientes un poco más vacía. Me alegro de que te gustara el capi. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien y que también sonrías lo más que puedas :) Besos.

**Feanor:** Gracias!!

Saludos a los últimos lectores que nos han puesto entre sus favoritos: exeafirm, alfredov88, LadyBlacky y NegronCarito. Gracias a los cuatro.

Y ya están todos los rr contestados. Ahora quería pediros algo importante, sobre todo a todos aquellos lectores ansiosos: Ya os he comentado que este es el último capi que subo hasta dentro de un tiempo y que ahora será Nigriv la que esté con vosotros, respondiendo rr y subiendo los siguientes capis. Sabéis que ella y su musa están bastante distanciadas y aunque los capis que tiene que subir en este tiempo están hechos (por favor, leed al respecto la nota al final del capi de hoy), eso no quiere decir que no tenga que seguir escribiendo porque aún queda por terminar el fic y el final siempre es complicado porque nos gusta sorprender y eso requiere esfuerzo, trabajo y mucha imaginación e inspiración. Con todo esto, os quiero pedir que no la presionéis, que por muchas ganas que tengáis de saber qué va a ocurrir, tengáis presente que el ritmo de subida son 20 días y de ahí no vamos a bajar porque hacerlo, significaría que llegaríamos antes a esa parte que aún hay que terminar y entonces sí que no habría capi ni en 20 ni en 40, ni en 80 días. Para Nigriv, las presiones de este tipo no son buenas compañeras, ya la conocéis, y si ya está resultando difícil la situación tal y como están las cosas, añadirle agobio a ella por querer tener más capis, sería mucho peor. Sé que la mayoría de vosotros, los habituales, esto lo comprendéis y lo cumplís porque ya nos vamos conociendo. Pero todos aquellos que llegan nuevos o que nos leen en silencio, espero que también sean conscientes de que deben ser cautelosos y que un rr con un "Sigue subiendo" o "Actualizad pronto" del estilo que llegan algunas veces, no ayudan en nada. Por eso, ahora que es la última oportunidad que tengo de hablar directamente con vosotros, os lo pido, seáis lectores habituales o lectores anónimos de rr esporádicos: que cuidéis a Nigriv y no la agobiéis porque si no perdemos todos. Haced gala de la bendita paciencia que tenéis con nosotras. Sé que puedo confiar en vosotros, verdad? ;) Y de nuevo, y en referencia a todo lo que os acabo de decir, os emplazo a que leáis la nota al final del capítulo de hoy. Es muy importante.

Bueno, vamos allá. Os dejo un capi con una parte muy descriptiva, espero que no os perdáis ;) Os hago el Oriéntame: Virginia ha descubierto algo sospechoso, posible causante de la recaída de Snape y le pide ayuda a Harry, para que busque en el Mapa alguna certeza de lo que ha descubierto…

* * *

**Capítulo 82: M****iedos al descubierto**

(Por Mahe)

Cuando Harry y Virginia llegaron de nuevo a las puertas de roble tras la charla que habían mantenido en el lago, donde la profesora le puso al tanto de las sospechas que tenía ante la recaída de Snape y lo que había descubierto al respecto, vieron como Lupin y Amy bajaban charlando animadamente por las escaleras de mármol para desayunar. Desde que se reencontraron en Hogwarts, los dos profesores se habían llevado bien y era rara la ocasión que estando libres no se les veía juntos como buenos amigos. Al reparar en que Virginia y Harry entraban por la puerta, Lupin les sonrió deteniéndose ante ellos.

-¡Hola! –saludó Remus- Vamos a…

-Tenemos que hablar contigo –cortó Virginia sin dejarle hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –se preocupó- ¿Ha ocurrido algo más?

-Ahora te lo cuento. Debe ser en privado –miró a Amy que se mostraba un tanto disconforme y añadió- Lo siento Amy, pero Lupin tiene que venir conmigo.

Remus miró a la profesora de Herbología y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento. No puedo desayunar contigo.

-No te preocupes –contestó ligeramente apenada- Otro día será.

-Vamos –apremió Virginia que comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguida de Harry que no había abierto la boca.

Los tres profesores se dirigieron al despacho del subdirector y, una vez dentro, le explicaron a Lupin todo lo que había descubierto Virginia con el hechizo detector y lo que pretendían hacer con el Mapa de los Merodeadores. Remus se sorprendió bastante de los hechos que les relataban pero aún así comentó:

-Conozco a Peter y no tiene la capacidad suficiente para pensar en hacer daño a alguien por sí solo si no es cumpliendo órdenes de otra persona.

-Y sin olvidar la posibilidad de que esté ayudando a quién nos esté atacando –añadió Virginia. Harry les escuchaba atento pero la certeza de las palabras de Remus le dejaron más preocupado de lo que hubiera querido dejar entrever, algo que no le pasó desapercibido al profesor- Bueno, yo dejo esto en vuestras manos y me vuelvo a la enfermería. Ya me diréis si descubrís algo¿de acuerdo?

Virginia salió del despacho y en ese momento, el silencio se hizo en la habitación: Harry perdido en sus pensamientos y Lupin atento a su ausencia de atención. Viendo que no reaccionaba, no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Harry¿qué ocurre?

El chico alzó la mirada en ese momento, siendo consciente de que no estaba solo y sin esperar a que Lupin le insistiera en que le contase aquello que le preocupaba, comentó:

-Es lo que has dicho… Debe estar recibiendo órdenes de otra persona pero ¿de quién?.¿A quién sirve?.¿Quién es su amo ahora?

-Puede ser cualquier mortífago.

-¿Cualquier mortifago? –repitió escéptico- ¿Y quien nos esté atacando también va a acatar las órdenes de "cualquier mortífago"? –puntualizó con ironía- Tú has visto lo que nos están haciendo, cómo nos atacan. Ningún mortífago puede otorgar un poder de tal magnitud a otro para hacer tanto daño. El libro oscuro debe tener detrás una fuente poderosa de maldad para que un tercero pueda utilizarlo. Y eso solo lo puede hacer un mago oscuro como… Voldemort. ¿Quién hay tal malvado como él?

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, Harry.

-Quiero llegar a… -tomó aire con profundidad y trató de exponer su temor- ¿Y si Voldemort no murió esa noche, Lupin?.¿Y si no acabé con él como todos creemos?

Remus se quedó helado al escuchar la suposición de Harry pero intentó reaccionar antes de que el temor de su amigo le invadiera a él también. Se sentó en una silla ante su mesa, haciendo Harry lo mismo, y recapacitó las palabras oídas.

-Verdaderamente, yo no puedo decirte cómo vi lo que ocurrió con Voldemort en la batalla porque… sinceramente no estaba en mi mejor momento. Pero –resopló y trató de hablarle con convicción- confío que aquella noche acabaste con él. Es más, estoy seguro de ello.

-Yo cada vez lo estoy menos… -murmuró y expresó angustiado- Lupin¿y si está escondido en las sombras dejando, como siempre, el trabajo sucio a los seguidores que le queda mientras él se prepara para regresar de nuevo?

-Me pones el vello de punta solo de pensarlo, Harry –reconoció y se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Has sentido la cicatriz o has vuelto a tener alguno de esos sueños que tenías antes?

-Sueños no. La cicatriz… creo que cuando la he sentido ha sido sugestionado por lo que estaba pasando pero… ya no estoy seguro.

-¿Has hablado de esto con Dumbledore? –el chico asintió con la cabeza y Lupin preguntó- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Me dijo que aquella noche acabé con él pero… que el mal podía volver en muchas formas.

-Bueno –carraspeó un poco incómodo por la ambigüedad del comentario- Si Dumbledore tuviera constancia de que, de alguna forma, Voldemort sigue vivo o que ha podido regresar, te lo diría y más después de lo que pasó en la batalla.

Harry no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa escéptica y respondió.

-Lupin, es Albus Dumbledore.

Remus terminó por sonreír también preocupadamente.

-Es cierto. Es Dumbledore. –se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras Lupin buscaba qué más poder decir para rebatir aquel pensamiento, con lo que trató analizarlo desde fuera- Mira: de verdad pienso que Peter podría estar recibiendo órdenes de alguien superior a él pero eso es lógico y nada difícil. Y en cuanto al libro… podría ser un mortífago que fuese muy cercano a Voldemort, no te lo niego, alguien que quizá no conociéramos. Pero tampoco niego que debe ser alguien verdaderamente preparado para tener la capacidad de dirigir todo lo concerniente al libro y tener sus propios seguidores, entre ellos la persona que nos ataca. Alguien que se ha erigido como líder porque tiene fuerza y poder suficiente. Pero no es el propio Voldemort.

-No lo sé, Lupin, no lo sé –contestó apesadumbrado.

Se quedaron unos segundos nuevamente en silencio. Que Voldemort siguiera vivo era una posibilidad remota, algo que no sabían a ciencia cierta si podría ser factible o solo producto del miedo y la imaginación. Pero el único hecho verdadero de toda aquella suposición era el temor de que fuera real. Al cabo de varios segundos más, Lupin volvió a hablar.

-Harry, no nos preocupemos ahora de eso puesto que solo son suposiciones. Vamos a centrarnos en Colagusano, en tratar de localizarle si es que está aquí como cree Virginia y, con suerte, podremos invitarle a un traguito de Veritaserum.

-De acuerdo –respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio al pasar la mano y sacó de él el ajado pergamino en blanco que tantos recuerdos le traían a las dos personas que estaban en ese momento allí presentes.

-¿Puedo? –pidió Lupin señalando el mapa, a lo que Harry asintió con la cabeza. Lupin alzó la varita, apuntó al mapa y pronunció- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Al instante, el mapa comenzó a desplegarse por si mismo, hasta quedar completamente extendido mientras poco a poco se iban dibujando y perfilando todas las zonas del castillo. Las clases, las torres, los salones… y dentro de ellas los cartelitos con los nombres de las motitas que representaban a aquellos que estaban en ese momento recorriéndolo. Al ser tan temprano aún, la gran mayoría de nombres estaban concentrados entre las salas comunes de las casas, las habitaciones y algunos en el Gran Comedor y por los pasillos. Los profesores estaban por varios lugares diferentes: Virginia ya había llegado a la enfermería y estaba junto a la cama sobre la que un cartel con el nombre de Severus Snape no se movía; Dumbledore parecía estar sentado en su despacho tranquilamente; Mahe estaba en su habitación en la torre de Ravenclaw; Amy volvía a subir por las escaleras de mármol; Florence estaba en la sala de profesores; así todos y cada uno de los habitantes del castillo. Realmente aquella tarea era ardua al tener que ir fijándose en cada zona e ir desplegando el mapa para poder ver todas sus plantas por si por casualidad veían el nombre de Peter Pettigrew sobre impreso en el pergamino, correteando por algún pasillo. Se centraron en la zona de la enfermería, en el vestíbulo, en las cocinas… pero aquello era casi un trabajo de goblins. Llevaban más de media hora comprobando el mapa cuando Lupin decidió que era mejor establecer otra forma de búsqueda.

-Esto es de locos. No podemos buscarle así, es muy difícil. Tendríamos que…

-¡Lupin!.¡Mira!

Harry señaló de pronto un pasillo de la cuarta planta por donde, pegado a la pared, un cartel con el nombre de Pettigrew se deslizaba. Se miraron un instante y un segundo más tarde, salían del despacho corriendo con el mapa en la mano camino de la planta superior.

Corrían cuanto más podían, cruzándose con algunos alumnos asombrados por la carrera que llevaban sus dos profesores así como asombro mostraban los personajes de los cuadros al verles pasar como alma que lleva al diablo. Harry trataba de mirar el mapa lo más posible para cerciorarse de que no se les escapaba pero era difícil correr y estar pendiente del pergamino, por lo que estuvo a punto de dar más de un traspiés. El corazón se le salía del pecho tanto por las prisas como por la rabia de haber descubierto que era cierto que Colagusano se estaba colando en el colegio furtivamente. Su cabeza era un hervidero de furia, aceleración y coraje ante la situación que se les había presentado. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que les llevaba a la cuarta planta, subieron los escalones de dos en dos pero antes de llegar a lo alto, Harry cogió por la chaqueta a Lupin para detenerle y no salir impetuosamente al nuevo corredor, propiciando con ello que la rata les viese y saliese huyendo. Con una señal, le hizo mirar el pergamino: Colagusano correteaba casi a la altura de las escaleras, le tenían casi al lado, solo a tres escalones de él… Cuando vieron que se acercaba, se miraron y a la de tres saltaron peldaños arriba hasta el pasillo para pillar por sorpresa a la rata. Fue un instante extraño, ambos con sus varitas preparadas enfrentándose a un supuesto simple roedor mientras éste, con inusitada rapidez, había frenado en seco deteniéndose al verles frente a si. Todo ocurrió en dos segundos: Colagusano giró vertiginosamente y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria seguido lo más de cerca que podían por Harry y Lupin. La carrera se hizo más rápida aún, pendientes de la pequeña rata que, cuando corría por alguno de los pasillos con alfombra, por momentos se confundía y parecía camuflarse en los oscuros telones. Aún así, ninguno de los tres se detenía. Al llegar al final del pasillo por el que iban, la vieron doblar la esquina hacia la derecha. Harry y Lupin imitaron su movimiento pero precisamente, la alfombra que cubría ese primer corredor, hizo resbalar a Harry que cayó de rodillas al suelo. La maldición proferida casi detuvo a Lupin pero en seguida le gritó:

-¡Sigue!.¡Transfórmale!

Se puso en pie con sus buenos reflejos de buscador y siguió corriendo, echando un vistazo al mapa ya que desde su posición, varios metros más atrás de Lupin, casi no vislumbraba a la rata, solo en los momentos que los rayos lanzados por Remus hacia Colagusano para transformarlo deslumbraban el pasillo levemente pero sin lograr dar en el blanco por la carrera. Rápidamente, Harry se dio cuenta de la situación, de lo que tenía que hacer y aprovechando el momento, antes de que llegaran al final de ese pasillo, visualizó mentalmente ese extremo del corredor y se desmaterializó en un velo de humo blanco, apareciéndose justo en ese lugar, adelantándoles. Colagusano, que ya llegaba corriendo velozmente, tuvo que frenar y no pudo seguir abriéndose paso por la derecha ya que Harry le bloqueaba el continuar; hacia atrás tampoco podía ir puesto que Lupin le impediría también pasar; su única posibilidad era girar hacia la izquierda pero… ese pasillo no tenía salida. Aún así no podía hacer otra cosa: había caído en la trampa. En cuanto Lupin llegó a la esquina, se unió a Harry en los rayos transformadores que le lanzaba y de pronto, dos de ellos dieron en el blanco: una luz blanco-azulada surgió de la rata y a los pocos segundos, Colagusano tomaba cuerpo ante ellos justo al final del pasillo, sin escapatoria.

Los tres se miraron acrecentando la tensión del momento. Harry se adelantó unos pasos cruzándose ante Lupin y observó al hombre-rata: Pettigrew se encogía sobre si mismo como si solo con la verde mirada de Harry pudiera sentir la ira que le recorría por dentro. No sabía qué hacer, no podía escapar y el miedo le atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Lupin siguió a Harry en silencio y se situó a su derecha, pendiente también de la situación y sin saber las intenciones que el joven tenía puesto que su silencio era total pero podía leer en la expresión de su cara todo el asco y el odio que su ausencia de palabras mostraban. De pronto, le vio tomar aire profundamente y le oyó hablar.

-Quiero una explicación de lo que estás haciendo aquí… ¡AHORA! –al grito final, Colagusano se apocó aún más gimiendo, sin decir palabra, y Harry apretó las mandíbulas volviendo a gritarle- ¡HABLA! –pero la rata seguía sin abrir la boca, aterrorizado por la imagen tan superior y poderosa que percibía de Harry. Este parecía haber perdido la paciencia por el camino con la carrera y volvió a increparle- Has intentado envenenar a Snape… ¿quién te ha enviado?.¿De quién recibes órdenes? –apretó más aún la varita en su mano derecha y el mapa casi arrugado en su izquierda, inquiriendo entre dientes- ¿Con quién estás en contacto?

-Tranquilo, Harry –se acercó Lupin posando una mano en su hombro. Miró a Colagusano y le recomendó serio y severo pero algo más conciliador que el tono empleado por el chico- Peter, será mejor que hables.

-No… no puedo –dijo de pronto con voz aguda- Me matará si digo algo.

-¿Que te matará? –inquirió Harry irónicamente, desasiéndose de la mano que Lupin mantenía posada en su hombro para tratar de calmarle o más bien retenerle- ¿Acaso crees que de aquí saldrás mejor parado?.¡HABLA!

Pettigrew bajó la cabeza con más miedo aún ante el tono tan amenazador de Harry. Las rodillas le temblaban tanto como el resto de su pequeño cuerpo y temía por su vida tanto como alguna de las veces que había presenciado los enfados de su amo. Pero no podía creer que el hijo de su amigo James pudiera ser tan despiadado como su Lord. Tímidamente, alzó la mirada hacia Harry viendo como levantaba un poco la varita y se atrevió a preguntar débilmente.

-Vas… ¿vas a matarme?

Harry entrecerró los ojos y trató de respirar lenta y profundamente. Sentía el corazón palpitándole en las sienes y la sangre casi hervir por su cuerpo. No soportaba al hombre que tenía delante de él y por su boca salió su verdadero deseo.

-Después de todo lo que nos has hecho en todos estos años… ganas no me faltan -Colagusano gimió más fuerte- Entregaste a mis padres, condenaste a Sirius, me utilizaste para ayudar a Voldemort a regresar a su cuerpo… ¿quieres que siga? –espetó casi entre dientes haciendo que la rata parpadease con sus pequeños ojillos sin saber si implorarle por su vida o dejarse matar al no tener más escapatoria y ser consciente de que todo lo que estaba escuchando era verdad. Pero lo que era realmente cierto era que escuchar a Harry hablarle de pronto de esa forma más pausada le hizo entender que solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Mientras tanto, el joven prosiguió- Nos espiaste en la batalla contra Voldemort y sigues haciéndolo ahora… pasando información… tratando de dañarnos… No, verdaderamente no me faltan motivos para querer matarte –pausó unos segundos y de pronto…-. ¿DE QUIEN RECIBES ORDENES? –volvió a gritar con todo su genio adelantando un paso.

-No puedo decirlo… ¡no puedo! –gimoteó con el rostro desencajado, dando él otro paso hacia atrás para seguir más separado de Harry y su furia.

-No puedes decirlo… -repitió sarcástico mostrando una leve sonrisa aún más irónica en sus labios, sonrisa que se borró enseguida para replicar con una mezcla de aflicción y dolor aderezada por la rabia contenida- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar haciéndonos daño? –Colagusano bajó la mirada sin contestar y durante unos segundos hubo silencio, el cual solo hizo acrecentar más el sentimiento de coraje que revolvía el estómago de Harry- No lo aguanto más…-y sin esperarlo, levantó la varita y apuntó a la rata.

-¡¡Harry NO!! –gritó Lupin cogiéndole del brazo y haciéndole desviar la varita- ¡Muerto no nos servirá de nada!.¡Le haremos hablar pero no puedes matarlo!

Remus miraba fijamente a Harry que le devolvía la mirada de tal manera que podía ver los destellos de rabia que chispeaban en ella. Podía entender lo que sentía porque prácticamente había vivido y compartido todas aquellas situaciones que Harry había ido enumerando en su creciente y paulatino acceso de ira. Pero no podía dejar que matara a aquel hombre sin conseguir información, algún dato, algún nombre que les diera una pista de quién se escondía tras todo aquello. Mientras seguía diciéndole palabras que trataban de contener sus deseos de atacar a aquel hombre, de pronto le escucharon gritar.

-¡¡Ayúdame!!

Harry y Lupin miraron a Colagusano y éste con su mano plateada extendida, miraba más allá de ellos, a algo que había a sus espaldas. Se giraron con rapidez y vieron como una sombra en el suelo creada por las antorchas del pasillo que se abría a la derecha desaparecía inesperadamente. Alguien había estado presenciando toda aquella escena, alguien a quien Colagusano había pedido ayuda porque… sabía que podría estar en su mano auxiliarle: su contacto en el castillo. Llevados por la confusión, los dos echaron a correr hacia la esquina pero en ese momento Harry reaccionó: no podían dejar a Colagusano solo o escaparía.

-¡Síguele tú! –gritó a Lupin que ya casi doblaba la esquina mientras él se giraba hacia la rata. Pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con aquel panorama: la luz blanco-azulada volvía a destellar transformándole en rata de nuevo. Había aprovechado los momentos de desconcierto por la provechosa aparición de su contacto y su diminuto cerebro había logrado pensar qué poder hacer para sacar beneficio de ello- ¡¡¡NO!!! –gritó Harry corriendo hacia donde todavía se veía la luz de la transformación. Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos inmovilizadores pero los nervios hacían que no lograsen alcanzarle. Vio como la rata se escondía tras una estatua y tirándose al suelo tras ella, contempló desanimado, enfurecido y aturdido como había logrado escapar por un pequeño agujero abierto en la pared por algún otro ratón. Aún dentro de su rabia, metió la varita por el agujero y siguió lanzando hechizos aturdidores pero sabía que ya sería en vano. A saber cuántos recovecos podría tener aquel pequeño pasadizo… Maldiciendo y pegando un puñetazo en el suelo, se incorporó poniéndose de rodillas y desplegó el arrugado pergamino: efectivamente, la rata discurría por entre los muros que tenía frente a él pero sin posibilidad alguna de darle alcance, cada vez más lejos de los pasillos y más cerca de los jardines. Se le había escapado en sus propias narices. A la furia que sentía en su interior se unía ahora la impotencia y el enojo de haberse visto burlado de tal forma. Se puso en pie cerrando los ojos, tratando de respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse pero de pronto dio una patada a la estatua del monje que cubría el agujero por donde se había escapado Colagusano.

-¡Ouch! –exclamó molesta la estatua- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

Sin hacer caso de las palabras ofendidas de la figura, avanzó por el pasillo contemplando el mapa para ver dónde estaba Lupin. El desanimo era cada vez más intenso y estaba ganándole terreno a la rabia que había sentido en todos aquellos minutos previos. Casi sentía deshincharse como un globo. Cuando Lupin llegó a la esquina, se acercó a él.

-¿Y Colagusano? –preguntó sorprendido al ver que no estaba allí.

-Se ha escapado –contestó tratando de contener el coraje que aún le quedaba en su interior a pesar de todo- ¿Viste quién era?

-No. Ha debido desaparecerse. –explicó resignado- Todos saben que las defensas están aún caídas y ha sido su mejor forma de huir. Estamos como al principio, no tenemos nada.

-No me lo recuerdes –protestó Harry malhumorado apoyándose en la pared mientras negaba apesadumbrado con la cabeza. Volvió a mirar el mapa y pasando sus dedos en un radio cercano a la zona donde se encontraban, comprobó quién había- La señora Norris está arriba –comenzó a decir- Al otro lado de este pasillo hay dos alumnos de Gryffindor… Amy está en la planta de abajo… -comentó y alzó la mirada sospechosamente hacia Lupin que fruncía el ceño.

-Va a entrar en su despacho –observó siguiendo con el dedo su camino.

-Es quién más cerca está –contradijo Harry sin dejar de mirar la expresión desconcertada de Lupin que se quedó unos segundos en silencio valorando la suposición del muchacho.

-No… -negó sin aceptarlo tras pensarlo brevemente- Sea quien fuere el que estuviera aquí, ahora puede estar en cualquier parte del castillo. No podemos pensar que justamente se ha aparecido solo una planta más abajo. –Harry chasqueó la lengua entendiendo las palabras de Lupin pero volviendo a mirar receloso el mapa. Se mantuvieron en silencio un instante pero Remus en lugar de observar también el mapa, se había quedado mirando al chico atentamente y se lanzó a preguntarle- Harry¿de verdad ibas a matarle?

El joven le miró y suspiró profundamente. Podía ver en el rostro de Lupin la preocupación y la expectación ante lo que fuera a responderle. Esbozó una leve media sonrisa y contestó.

-No permití que lo hicierais vosotros hace cinco años, tampoco lo iba a hacer yo ahora –Remus soltó el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones al escucharle explicarse- Pero una Imperius hubiera sido muy útil para obligarle a decir nombres.

Lupin abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de articular palabra ante la sonrisa resignada de Harry.

-Una Imperius… Yo pensé que…

-Lo sé –contestó- y sé que él también pensó que iba a matarle. Tenía su miedo a mi favor. Pero no lo hubiera hecho… No soy un asesino.

Lupin le palmeó en la espalda orgulloso de sus palabras a pesar del resultado. Volvió a echar un vistazo al mapa y resopló.

-Habrá que contarle a Virginia que tenía razón pero… que se nos ha escapado –Harry asintió y le miró con un rastro temeroso en sus ojos a lo que Lupin entendió mostrándole una sonrisa- No te preocupes, se lo diré yo.

-Gracias. Creo que ella sí puede matarme cuando sepa que se me escapó. Prefiero que esté Mahe delante la próxima vez que me encuentre con ella –Lupin rió ante el temor que el enfado de Virginia le provocaba al chico y guardó su varita en la chaqueta al tiempo que Harry, con la suya, apuntaba al pergamino- Travesura realizada.

El papiro se comenzó a desdibujar y se plegó sobre si mismo quedándose en blanco y aparentemente sin uso. Sabían que seguir observándolo no serviría de nada puesto que estaban seguros de que Colagusano no se atrevería a poner una pata dentro del colegio en mucho tiempo y en cuanto a su contacto… como bien decía Lupin, podría estar en cualquier zona del castillo. Una búsqueda tan difícil como apagar el sol con un solo dedo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El corazón le latía tan acelerado que creía que se le iba a salir por la boca. Casi le costaba respirar y todo era por miedo, un miedo atroz que se había apoderado de ella al casi verse descubierta. Solo cuando se encontró en la habitación encerrada y atenta al exterior durante unos minutos sin percibir movimiento alguno en el pasillo, trató de relajarse y concienciarse de que finalmente la rata no había dicho su nombre, que no habían podido verla y que se había desaparecido en el momento exacto. Paseando nerviosamente por la habitación, se reprendía a si misma el haber sentido curiosidad por saber a qué venían los gritos de Potter pero lo que no esperaba, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, era encontrarse con aquella situación: Colagusano acorralado y presionado para que en cualquier momento los delatara a todos. La rabia comenzó a invadirla, suplantando al miedo aunque cada vez que pasaba por la puerta cerrada, apoyaba el oído para escuchar si se oían pasos al otro lado significando que venían a buscarla. No se fiaba de nadie, mucho menos de la rata y aunque nunca le había gustado que fuera su contacto con el exterior, a parte de las cartas que enviaba a Narcisa de vez en cuando, había aceptado el hecho de que su forma animaga era muy ventajosa.

-Maldita rata de cloaca… -murmuró mientras se miraba en el espejo de su tocador, pálida y temblorosa. ¿Y si hubiera dicho su nombre?.¿y si la hubiera delatado? Tendría que huir porque lo que estaba claro como el rocío de la mañana era que no se dejaría atrapar. No lo hizo cuando casi la sorprendieron en la Cámara, menos lo permitiría ahora. Resopló con fuerza retorciendo sus manos, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado, cómo todo podría haber llegado a su fin si de su sucia boca hubiera salido su nombre, cómo todos aquellos meses de trabajo habrían sido en vano... Se detuvo unos segundos en su deambular por la habitación y entrecerró los ojos un momento_: "Esto no va a quedar así…"_ pensó mientras una cínica sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Se acercó al pequeño escritorio que tenía junto a la ventana, sacó un pergamino del cajón y comenzó a escribir una nota…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tejer… era lo que más le relajaba desde que se había quedado sola. Porque era así como se sentía a pesar de que hacía varios meses, su mansión se había convertido en un lugar habitual de reunión para sus compañeras, un lugar para aprender a luchar de la mano de McNeil. Sabía que al Lord le agradaba su buena predisposición por no haber puesto objeción alguna y ofrecer su casa a tal fin. De todas maneras no había tenido más remedio que hacerlo. Pero ella lo que más deseaba era que todo aquello acabase de una vez, que la venganza se cumpliese y pudiese llorar y recordar a su marido y a su hijo tranquila, sin más visitas furtivas a aquel desagradable lugar para informar al Lord de lo que iba ocurriendo, sin más escándalo en el sótano de su casa, sin más prácticas de maldiciones… Al principio era algo que anhelaba cumplir con toda su alma, estaba sedienta de venganza, ver sufrir a los que tanto les habían hecho sufrir a ella. Pero ya estaba cansada y lo único que le hacía evadirse de toda aquella situación, aquella guerra aún no iniciada, era sentarse en su salón y tejer sus velos de viuda, negros y tristes como sentía su vida.

Tan enfrascada en el tejer de las vaporosas telas, no se dio cuenta hasta que McNeil, subiendo por las escaleras desde el sótano le llamó la atención.

-Narcisa, tienes una lechuza en la ventana.

La viuda alzó la mirada y vio recortada en las luces del atardecer como una lechuza canela esperaba a ser atendida. Ni siquiera la había escuchado picotear en el cristal aunque tenía la impresión de que la rapaz ni lo había intentado. Dejó el telar sobre el sofá y se levantó a abrir la ventana. La lechuza ni se movió, solo levantó la pata para que le desataran el pergamino que portaba y sin darle tiempo a más, volvió a salir volando.

-Es para ti –dijo Narcisa de pronto al fijarse en el destinatario.

-¿Para mí? –se extrañó McNeil acercándose- Imposible¿quién…?

-Es de ella.

El mortífago alzó las cejas sorprendido y cogió el pergamino que Narcisa le tendía. Ella se giró para volver a sentarse con su telar mientras él se sentaba en frente y abría la misiva comenzando a leer. No era lógico que le escribiera a él, más que nada por precaución. Si interceptaban la lechuza y leían el nombre de Narcisa Malfoy sería sospechoso pero siempre se podría escudar en una antigua amistad. Pero leer el nombre de Andrew McNeil… eso podría ser mucho peor. Ciertamente, solo había consignado en el pergamino el nombre de "Andrew" pero para ella, que tanto cuidado tenía en todas sus relaciones y contactos con los demás mortífagos y viudas, casi significaba obviar las normas de seguridad más elementales. Algo debía haber pasado, aquello era muy extraño… Narcisa se fijó en el rostro del mortífago, intrigada por saber qué podría haber hecho que le escribiera directamente a él. McNeil tenía el entrecejo fruncido, expresión seria. Sus ojos iban de un lado a otro de la nota con rapidez y parecía que a cuanto más leía, más molesto estaba. Entrecerró los ojos y de pronto, soltó un bufido.

-¿Ocurre algo? –terminó por preguntar la viuda. McNeil se levantó y alzó la voz.

-¡Colagusano!.¡Ven aquí!

-¿Qué ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar Narcisa, dejando que la curiosidad terminara por vencerle. Pero el mortífago no respondía. En ese momento, Pettigrew apareció por la puerta del salón, apocado y con semblante temeroso.

-¿Me has llamado?

McNeil avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y preguntó.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?

Colagusano parpadeó varias veces y juntó sus manos regordetas cerca del pecho.

-Esta… ¿esta mañana?

-Sí, esta mañana –confirmó McNeil por si había duda de sus palabras y añadió- En Hogwarts…

Pettigrew tragó saliva e inconscientemente comenzó a temblar. Que el mortífago le preguntara tan directamente por esa mañana podía ser algo casual pero su tono de voz, la expresión peligrosa de su rostro y el pergamino que arrugaba con fuerza en su mano derecha, le indicó bastante claramente que de casual tenía poco aquella pregunta. Se había enterado… Al mantenerse en silencio, Narcisa volvió a preguntar exasperada.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?.¡maldita sea!

-Colagusano se ha dejado sorprender por el lobo y el niñato cuando ha ido a suministrarle el veneno al traidor de Snape –comenzó a explicar McNeil. Pettigrew encogió el rostro atemorizado y Narcisa abrió la boca espantada- Y ha estado a punto de delatarnos a todos.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –se atrevió a hablar finalmente aunque no sabía cómo le salía la voz del cuerpo. La mirada de McNeil mostraba tanta furia que creía que podría matarle allí mismo si seguía observándole de esa manera. Volvió a tragar saliva y se defendió- Me han acorralado, es verdad, pero… en todo momento me negué a decir lo que me preguntaban –trató de adoptar inútilmente una postura más segura y añadió- ¡No dije nombres!

-Dudaste… ella te oyó.

-Eso no es…

-Le aseguraste a Potter que le dirías nombres si te concedía seguridad –le cortó.

-¿¿Qué?? –casi gritó Peter al tiempo que Narcisa se llevaba las manos a la boca silenciando un improperio- ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! Yo no…

-Le hablaste de nuestras viudas y lo que hacemos…

-¡¡No!!.¡¡No es verdad!! –gritó echando un paso atrás. Narcisa no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y en un arrebato le quitó de la mano la carta a McNeil y comenzó a leerla rápidamente. Las engañosas y exageradas palabras sobre impresas en el pergamino relataban una traición que no se podía tolerar… una traición inventada.

-No sé qué te habrá contado…pe… ¡¡pero yo no he dicho nada!! –gimoteó aterrorizado- ¡¡Lo juro!!

-Pero estuviste tentado… ¿verdad? –le cogió del cuello casi cortándole la respiración mientras Narcisa comenzaba a sentir tanto miedo como Colagusano al ver la violencia de McNeil.

-Yo soy fiel… -lloriqueó Pettigrew entre ahogos- Yo no he dicho nada…

McNeil perfiló en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa al ver el terror que provocaba en el hombre que tenía frente a él. Parecía agradarle, incluso parecía disfrutar con la situación de tenerle bajo su merced de aquella manera…

-Sé… que no has dicho nada –dijo de pronto, aflojando un poco la mano con la que le sujetaba el cuello pero se la puso en el hombro apretando considerablemente, mientras Colagusano trataba de tomar aire jadeando- Si lo que pone en esa carta fuera verdad, ya lo sabríamos. Tendríamos aquí al Ministerio en pleno para detenernos –carcajeó con fuerza con una risa de demente. Fijó sus ojos en los de Pettigrew y apretó más aún la mano en el hombro haciendo que al apocado hombre se le doblaran las rodillas- A mi amada le gusta exagerar un poquito cuando se enfada pero… de todas formas es bueno recordar que no se debe dudar ante la presión de estar acorralado.

-Yo… yo no dudé. No dije nada –repitió gimiendo al tiempo que cogía con la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo la que McNeil le clavaba en el hombro.

-Y así dirás menos…

Y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. Colagusano se encogió sobre si mismo, enrojecido por la falta de aire, y comenzó a toser. Narcisa miraba aterrada la escena, sabía que McNeil era un hombre violento pero golpear a Pettigrew por algo que sabía que no había ocurrido… era ser realmente cruel. Temerosa de que el hombre se volviera hacia ella igual de iracundo, avanzó un paso hacia él.

-¡Andrew, por favor! Si sabes que dice la verdad¿por qué tiene que pasar por esto?

McNeil giró el rostro hacia ella levemente y mirándola de reojo contestó:

-Por que es una rata y las ratas son traicioneras –y sin esperarlo, volteó de nuevo hacia Colagusano, que aún seguía inclinado sobre si mismo, y le dio otro puñetazo en la mandíbula haciéndole caer hacia atrás sobre una mesita de finas patas de madera que se rompió en el acto. Narcisa gritó y se llevó las manos a la boca despavorida. La actitud de aquel hombre era irracional, desequilibrada. Solo recordaba a Lestrange igual de violento y agresivo que él. Colagusano se había hecho un ovillo sobre si mismo, tapándose la boca que le sangraba profusamente, temblando por completo y totalmente aterrorizado. Aquello estaba siendo casi peor que la ira que Harry le había mostrado aquella mañana. De pronto, McNeil dijo:

-Narcisa, déjanos solos -la mujer, que se había quedado clavada en el suelo, no se atrevió a moverse con lo que el mortífago repitió girando de nuevo el rostro hacia ella y mostrando una supuesta amable sonrisa- Narcisa… por favor… déjanos solos. Te prometo que no te romperé más muebles.

El brillo asesino en la mirada de aquel hombre impresionó tanto a la mujer que sin saber cómo, logró reaccionar y comenzar a andar hacia la puerta. Al cruzarse con Colagusano que seguía tendido en el suelo, vio como éste la miraba implorándole ayuda en silencio pero la bruja no se atrevió a detenerse, ni a intentar hacer de cambiar de opinión al violento mortífago. Aligerando el paso, avanzó hasta la entrada del salón y escuchó que McNeil le decía:

-Haz el favor de cerrar la puerta mientras le recuerdo a mi amigo Peter que no debe dudar nunca dónde debe estar su lealtad.

Temblándole las manos, Narcisa cogió las puertas correderas y las deslizó viendo antes de cerrarlas completamente como McNeil volvía a mirar a Colagusano mientras sacaba la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. Al escuchar el "clock" del choque de cada hoja, se apartó andando hacia atrás hasta el aparador que tenía en la entrada. Sabía que tenían que mantener a raya a un hombre como Colagusano ya que era de espíritu voluble y con tal de salvar su vida sería capaz de traicionar hasta su mejor amigo como ya hizo. Pero Narcisa estaba segura que mientras siguiera bajo las órdenes del Lord, su lealtad no flaquearía aunque fuera por puro miedo. Era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a su amo y traicionarle. Por ello, le parecía demasiado las "medidas" que McNeil estaba tomando para asegurarse de que hacía las cosas tal y como estaban previstas. Con un profundo suspiro, desvió la mirada hacia la foto que había sobre el aparador con la imagen de Lucius y sonrió tristemente:

-Tan elegante y caballero que eras tú y… mira ese violento y sádico. No sé qué pudo ver ella en él… –rozó el marco con la punta de sus dedos al tiempo que oyó al otro lado de las puertas "¡¡¡Crucio!!!" seguido de los aterrados gritos de Colagusano. Cerró los ojos por un momento y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación y poner distancia de por medio entre sus pensamientos y la escena que estaba teniendo lugar en el salón de la mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Pues aquí lo dejamos. Espero que no os hayáis perdido corriendo por los pasillos y lo hayáis visto claro (tengo dibujado un plano con el recorrido que hacen Harry y Lupin tras la rata xD Si no, me perdía yo también, jeje). Siento que se haya quedado un capi un poco violento pero al tener que cortarlo así por ser demasiado largo si lo dejaba junto con el capi anterior, esta parte se quedó aquí. Pero así demostramos que este fic tiene un poco de todo, no? Y unos malos muy malos ;) Recuerdo que le dí a leer a Nigriv el borrador en Febrero, porque eran carnavales, y estábamos las dos vestidas con nuestras túnicas de Hogwarts en mitad de la calle, con todos los folios en la mano y la gente se acercaba a preguntarnos que si estábamos disfrazadas de letradas leyendo una sentencia xD Qué tiempos…

En fin, como ya os he ido diciendo al comienzo y a lo largo de los rr, este es el último capi que me toca subir hasta dentro de un largo tiempo. Ahora todo queda en manos de Nigriv que os acompañará estas semanas. Pero os comento algo importante de última hora: hasta hace unos días, Nigriv ha estado sin Pc. Ahora mismo, está más o menos solucionado aunque tiene bastantes problemas con la conexión a Internet. Esto no es un gran problema para continuar pero sí lo es el hecho de que el siguiente capi que tiene que subir, no lo tiene totalmente terminado y cuando lo esté, debe pasarlo al word (ya sabéis que ella escribe a mano), con lo que si en estos 20 días no está todo listo, no podrá subir a tiempo. Con todo esto os quiero decir que si veis que se retrasa en subir más de lo normal y no tenéis noticias nuestras, no penséis que hemos abandonado el fic, ni mucho menos, ni que es el parón al que tanto hemos hecho referencia cuando todo se comenzó a torcer. Digamos que son problemas "técnicos" de última hora que hay que solventar pero que pueden alargarse si la cosa va mal. Así que os pido a todos que si finalmente no puede subir a tiempo (espero que eso no ocurra y todo siga su ritmo), tengáis paciencia y estéis atentos porque en algún momento lo hará. Que la espera no os haga abandonarnos! Que cuando regrese en unos meses, quiero veros a todos por aquí, eh? Os echaré mucho de menos, de verdad. Muchos besos y **gracias por todo**!!


	84. Capítulo 83: El más justo y leal

En recuerdo de **Dum**, querido lector del que hace tiempo no tenemos noticias, un disclaimer un tanto atípico. Espero que el usar sus palabras de un rr allá hace mucho tiempo – capitulo 57-, y si las ve hoy aquí reproducidas, no le moleste ni le suponga malestar pues trato con ello de recordarlo con todo mi cariño. Conste que estas no son mis palabras sino de Dum, yo solo he acortado su final y _añadido el mío propio_:

Nigriv y Mahe, Mahe y Nigriv. El sol y la luna. El amanecer y el horizonte. Como la pizza y la cerveza fría, el café con leche con las medialunas y el asadito de los sábados: indispensables _para algunos lectores, como vosotros, tras leer los originales de nuestra apreciada JKR_. Tan necesarias como tener luz cuando se transmiten los partidos del mundial. Dos mujeres Bellas, inteligentes, poderosas. Voldemort (o como algunos ya lo llaman: "la serpiente mestiza con complejo de inferioridad") las respeta; el mortifago llorón y desempleado les teme; el gran Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ("el viejete cansado y triste") se pregunta "¿cuándo piensan matarme?"; la inteligente Hermione Granger se pregunta "¿dónde mierda pusieron mi varita?"; El gra… bueno Ron Weasly le carcome los huesos el siguiente interrogante "¿me habrán olvidado?"; el gran Harry Potter, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, 4 veces campeón de la Copa Quidditch del Colegio Howgarts de Magia y Hechicería, vencedor del Señor Tenebroso (la serpiente sin tratamiento psiquiátrico), el niño que vivió para sentir culpa, leche hervida en el quinto libro y con complejo de héroe, se pregunta: "¿me matarán otra vez, con lo que me costó sobrevivir?¿no se acuerdan que me salvé de ped…?.  
Incluso Mahe que duda: "Aunque sea yo me tengo que salvar, mi homónima no puede matarme"; pero desespera ante los dichos de su madre: "¿Crees tú, hija mía, que mi relación con Nigriv me ha servido para algo, con todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir contigo, con Serv y con Remus? y eso sin contar con el daño que me hicieron en la batalla de UP. No querida, debes temerles pues son peligrosas, sobre todo a tu homónima ya que en este último capítulo no le han mandado suficientes review. ¡JUSTO A ELLA QUE ANDABA CON ESO DE LA MALDICIÓN!"  
El gran Sirius Black (alias "il morto qui parla") se lava las manos: "A mí no me digan nada pues fueron ellas las que me levantaron del cajón cuando esa Rowling ni siquiera me dio una muerte que se pueda entender; eso del velo… por favor, no me hagan reír".

Aun así todavía hay algunos muggles que las subestiman. Pobre de ellos. Eso que no las pueden acusar de no advertidlos. Pero ellos insisten con su inconsciencia.

_Si Voldemort nos respeta, el mortifago llorón nos teme, Albus Dumbledore se pregunta cuando lo mataremos, Mahe teme no salvarse y, entre otros muchos, hasta el Gran Harry Potter teme que lo volvamos a matar… Que muggle, mago o bruja que trate de poner las manos sobre nuestra obra, nuestros queridos personajes o incluso en los hechizos, se lo piense claramente pues, si nuestros más queridos personajes, los oficiales y los que son de nuestra propia invención, aquellos a los que mimamos y queremos desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón, nos temen a este punto… ¿Qué no podríamos hacer contra aquellos que se dignaran a desprestigiar y falsear nuestra obra? Pues bien, no tendremos una legión de abogados como JK pero puedo afirmar y afirmo que somos despiadadas como ellos y que tenemos nuestros propios recursos ( ¡y hasta defensores!). Y recuerden, después de todo EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO no perdona, tampoco nosotras lo hacemos ni lo haremos nunca jamás._

**_xxxxx_**

Bueno paranoia de las raras… Y es que me he estado paseando por todos los rr de la historia y al ver este de Dum pensé que me podía servir como un disclaimer diferente. Dum si sigues leyéndonos, te echamos de menos y perdona el atrevimiento de usar las palabras que nos dejaste en su día como rr. Son tuyas, yo solo puse las cursivas para adaptarlo al fin requerido, desde que dejaste nuestro San Mungo particular la falta se hace notar.

Y ahora sí, que me había olvidado (demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto), soy Nigriv aunque ya todos lo sabíais por que Mahe os anunció mi llegada. Saludos a todos. Vengo sulfurada y corriendo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado sigo teniendo capítulos incompletos, este sin ir más lejos se ha terminado el mismo día 6 y sin embargo, lo más complicado, ya estaba escrito desde – alucinad- el 4 de mayo del 2005 (Mahe por esas fechas lo leíste, bueno finales de mes) Y sería lógico que os preguntaríais ¿por qué no estaba acabado? Pues bien, eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí, a pesar de todos los ánimos que reiteradamente nos mandáis y que tanto se agradecen pero… Esta es la cruda realidad, mi musa sigue desaparecida - cual Guilmain al principio de esta historia- y ya no se donde ir a buscarla – a ver si llega algún Lupin a rescatarla puesto que el encuentro que tuvo con AlbusR no fue efectivo (que pena, pensé que sí)- . Espero de corazón que vuelva a aparecer y no tenga que dejar de cumplir ningún plazo de subida (es que el siguiente capítulo también está a falta de principio y fin, así que tengo 20 días a partir de… que lance este capítulo) UFFF ¿os parece demasiado tiempo? Pues no lo es; pero en fin, espero poder llegar a tiempo, o como mucho retrasarme apenas unos días. Bueno voy a responder los rr y no me enrollo más aquí que además hoy el capi también es sustancioso.

**Celina: **Eso mismo pensé yo la primera vez que lo leí, trepidante. No recuerdo si siempre apostaste por la mala como Amy pero si subes la apuesta, se acepta ;) Esto parece una partida de poker con tantas apuestas. No se qué te diría Mahe respecto a su ánimo, justamente ahora que se le han vuelto a terminar las vacaciones y su madre vuelve a estar quejita - y con razón- de sus malestares pero yo viéndole la cara y por como habla te puedo decir que gracias al cielo que va mejor (pero mejor no lo digo demasiado fuerte) Ains! Carnavales e inspirados en la magia… que gozada! Yo me tiro de los pelos; los asquerosos salamandros sacan Las Reliquias un jueves a las 18.30…. y claro a esas horas los mayores trabajamos así que… sniff, sniff, ya no me puedo plantar, túnica y atuendo completo, a la compra del último de los libros de la saga (aunque bueno yo sería por segunda vez pero en muy distintas circunstancias) Así que mejor no me recuerdes las túnicas. Si tienes fotolog y pones ahí las fotos de tu disfraz, avisanos. Desde este encuadre de la Ibérica, un besote tan grande como la península, multiplicado por dos, para esa islita atlántica.

**Saiyuri11:** Ains, más quisiera que lo tuviéramos todo hecho y poder subir a diario como en los viejos tiempos de UP pero… Lo siento, la realidad es dura, no podemos subir más que de 20 en 20 días (y dad gracias! hay quien ni avisa cuando subirá); y conste que cruzo los dedos por que lo podamos mantener mucho tiempo y que no llegue el momento en que tengamos que parar. Por una vez hubo suerte y digamos me pillaste con las pilas cargadas y no me agobio la "prisa" (esta vez se agobio Mahe y tampoco hay que agobiarla a ella que yo también saco las garras por ella) pero no tientes demasiado la suerte, mi carácter es tan voluble como el de la propia Guilmain (que para algo es el mío) y en el momento más inesperado puedo explotar. ¿Sabes que hay lectores esperando por esta historia desde hace más de dos años? Eso es paciencia y algunos están conmigo desde que publiqué MA en el 2004 así que… Paciencia para la espera, otra cosa no te puedo ofrecer.

**Anónimo:** Bienvenido/a, gracias por hacernos saber que estas ahí. Si te animas a participar de las locuras de este San Mungo particular estaremos encantadas de conocerte más allá de un anónimo más.

**Lauri Potter:** Tienes toda la razón en aplaudir, a mí me pasó como a ti: perseguir a la asquerosa rata junto a Lupin y Harry por los pasillos me aceleró sobremanera y cuando la arrinconan parecía que hasta me faltaba el aire. Mahe lo hizo maravillosamente. Y encima va y se les escapa. ¿Sabes? Aunque sea coautora, aunque sepa quien es la mala y como acaba la historia, eso no quita que sufra igual que vosotros cuando veo las cosas escritas. ¿Quién podría ser tan mala? Ains, siento no poder responderte pero… realmente Mahe y yo como autoras somos aún más malas que ella (no por nada somos nosotras las que inventamos¿verdad?) Si quieres, hasta que sepas quien es la mala, maldícenos a nosotras y haces practicas (claro, si eres capaz de enfrentarte a dos antiguas ;o ) Me encanta cuando conseguimos que gente que nunca le gusto Snape (no es tu caso ya se) le acabe gustando el nuestro, o al menos sean capaces de sentir pena por él. Eso es un gran logro con el carácter que tiene ese hombre. Gracias por los ánimos y la bienvenida de nuevo linda, besitos españoles para tu país hermano.

**Belu**: Pues bienvenida también de mi parte Belen, yo también me preguntaba de donde vendría ese nick (es un poquito ambiguo, pero reconozco que no pensé en Belen, no le veo relación [careto sonrojado ) Uy… Bronca tenemos más de uno por que se escapara la rata!!!! (no veas que asco tener que seguir el guión de la historia con las ganas que le tengo… te aseguro que muchas más que Guilmain!) Eso sí, la rata es parte del problema, pero de ahí a que os soltemos ya el final con todo lo que queda… Uff demasiado pronto (lo siento) Espero que ya estés más libre de tiempo y sobre todo que nos cuentes que tal han ido esos exámenes, este es un año importante. ¿Ya sabes lo que harás luego? Cuéntanoslo. Nos vemos.

**Ginnynena: **Sabemos que estás ahí, gracias por añadir nuestra historia a tus favoritos, pero atrévete a saludar que no nos comemos a nadie (bueno a un par de hombres del fic pero esos no cuentan¿verdad?)

**Drumy**:!!! Me da la sensación que hace siglos que no te saludo. Siempre leo los rr pero uff, no se por que tengo esa sensación (despistada soy un rato, lo reconozco) si te soy sincera, y conociendo a Mahe… yo si pensaba que lo quería matar! (evidentemente miento, sabía que no podía hacerlo más por que en parte era idea mía meterlo ahí, pero… es que cuando me sumerjo en una historia me olvido hasta de lo que se y lo hizo tan real y estaba tan acelerada leyendo que… en fin, si lo mata no me hubiera quejado – hubiéramos cambiado esa parte del final :D ) ¡¡que me la dejen, que me la dejen!! Nota de autora: Ni caso a las últimas palabras, Guilmain se ha desmadrado y me ha robado el teclado, ten en cuenta que la pobre está en tensión y sin dormir, y Florence demasiado apegada al hombre que está en cama así que supongo que "por esta vez" la voy a excusar (solo por esta vez) Pero¿de verdad la mala es Florence? Con lo mosquita muerta que parece Malacrift y lo muy calladita que está últimamente. Dios como ha sonado eso de que sea el amante quien le de su merecido (me lo apunto para la trama de un fic donde realmente sepa si el amante concuerda con el personaje a castigar) y no gracias, sopita no, que personal me gustan poco y sí tomo sopa de víbora (que en este caso puedo afirmar y afirmo que Florence es víbora puesto que es Slytherin, esto nos lleva a serpiente y además mujer pues…. resultado víbora. Uff parezco machista, lo siento pero en este caso no me retracto de mis palabras- ¿seguro que no ha sido Guilmain de nuevo?) Gracias por los ánimos, los problemas es difícil que desaparezcan por que se arreglan unos y aparecen otros, lo que si nos hace falta a las dos es recuperar la magia perdida y las ganas de seguir soñando y viviendo en Hogwarts; por mi parte estoy en un estado intermedio – ni bruja ni muggle- pero al menos ya no echo a voces y patadas a Snape ni a Lupin cuando acuden a visitarme (un buen adelanto), eso sí, se arreglaron mis problemas tecnológicos (primero me quede sin Pc y luego sin Internet) pero los de inspiración siguen bastante parados y ya comienzo a aterrarme. Y Mahe… pues desde fuera parece que va mejorando pero tampoco soy quien para decir mucho ni muy alto (no quiero enfrentarme a una maldición de su parte) pero se que vuestras palabras la animan así que, aunque vaya a estar ausente unos meses no os olvidéis que aunque no subamos, antes o después leemos todos vuestros rr. Y para ti, ojala que tu Aladdin siga junto a ti frotando la lámpara para que ilumine tu opacidad (al menos no era oscuridad absoluta, eso es un adelanto) pero por si acaso aún necesitas ayuda… "Expectro patronum". Cuídame a la lobita que cuando la invoco pienso en mi querido ex-lobito. Abrazo de teletubbi también para ti de nuestra parte.

**Erika Arredondo**: Pues igualmente Erika, estoy encantada de volver a saludarte, a ti y a tu grupo a través de ti. Mi linda hermana claro que anda mirando, y las dos nos alegramos de que tus niñas hayan decidido sabiamente; la satisfacción de crear tu propia historia y ver que se aceptan y quieren tus propios personajes, aunque sea alrededor de otros ya mundialmente conocidos, no tiene precio. Además de que es más fácil escribir sobre uno nuevo y no sobre algo que ya tiene establecido un canon (y nuestros peluches tienen tanta personalidad que es difícil pillársela – A veces ni yo misma creo clavar a Nora y es que ella es la "hija" de Mahe como Mark lo es el mío: lo dije en su capítulo correspondiente pero cuando la bajé a la Cámara con Harry en el capítulo 70: Hacia el corazón Slytherin, me tuvo bloqueada meses y meses con una sola reacción y no la encontraba así que uff…) Me alegro de verdad por tus niñas, espero que se animen e incluso si se atreven que empiecen a publicar; es muy duro y se reciben muchas críticas pero es gratificante y además se aprende mucho. Respondiendo mensajes aunque se que a Mahe no le gusta ver mezclados los temas slash acá (por favor, mis historias de este tipo no mezclarlas en adelante con HH, por respeto a su opinión, os respondo en mi perfil Mil gracias) Pues veras Nila hay miles de historias así en la red, el amor es amor aunque a veces la pareja sea de igual sexo, si realmente hay sentimiento (y no lascivia) no tiene por que ser nada malo; y como yo no soy homofóbica en ningún aspecto pues… se me ocurrió eso sí, con buena trama (sino me niego ha que sea ni slash ni hetero). No termina ahí, no, pero lleva dos años y medio parada y te puedo asegurar que mientras no saquemos adelante HH no la voy a continuar. Lo siento muchísimo Nila, es un fic mimado para mí, pero ahora mismo no tengo la capacidad para seguir escribiendo con la profundidad filosófica que esa historia requiere. Eso sí, ahí no termina y supongo que algún día la acabaré (estoy segura que lo haré) pero, esa sí que no tiene fecha y sí que necesitarás paciencia para esperar. Tus ideas son acertadas y podría pasar pero yo prefiero pensar como Harry en que eso no sea "necesario" El final está hecho, me queda la batalla y el epilogo así que como dije allí si en algún momento la dejo por imposible al menos, aunque no vieráis la batalla contra Voldemort si os subiría el último capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer tambien allí, date una vuelta por el profile de Mahe y ya veras que lo que ella tiene en solitario también te gusta. Bueno volvemos a HH ¿vale?, que para mis otras historias tengo mi propio perfil. Y a ver para el muchacho que pregunta sobre la expresión tio/tia… Uff , pues no soy experta en esto y no se si te voy a dar la respuesta correcta pero es que al menos, para mí, depende mucho de cuando la uses, y del tono en que lo hagas, para darle un significado: En principio y con tono subido puede ser algo despectivo, creo que ese sería su verdadero significado, pero es que la usamos en tantos contextos que tampoco puedo afirmar que sea totalmente despectiva. Y tampoco te se decir de donde viene el usarla, quizás comenzó como una simple coletilla de alguien o quizás hasta sea una expresión de años ha, sinceramente no lo se y llevo dándole vueltas varios días, solo te puedo decir que no es elegante ni respetuosa así que no se la sueltes a ningún progenitor ni persona mayor. Realmente Erika, lo que más me ha gustado esta vez de vuestro rr es lo que nos afirmas al final; que nuestras historias os hacen olvidar la seriedad y la dureza de la vida, sinceramente has clavado el motivo por el que yo al menos comencé a escribir mis propias historias (y supongo que Mahe también), para nosotras este es a veces más "nuestro verdadero mundo" que el que nos rodea y agobia; y precisamente lo que tenemos que recuperar ambas para poder seguir haciéndolo como hasta ahora son esas ganas de seguir viviendo en la magia que nos ayuda a evadirnos de los problemas muggles (con el corazón en hogwarts y la mente en la tierra, pero brujas ante todo). Os remito besos y abrazos a todo el grupo y aliento a los que se animen a escribir, cuanto antes empiecen mejor! Nos vemos

**AlbusR: **Saludos y… No, no te perdono, lo tuyo no tiene perdón! Evidentemente aunque una de las 2 autoras no suba siempre lee y está pendiente de lo que decís, de hecho, podéis dirigiros a ella en los rr que fijo que os llega la respuesta de un modo u otro así que… aquí va la respuesta de Mahe "¿Entraste al foro con este mismo nick o solo como invitado? No te he localizado" osea, que le pica la curiosidad de saber cual es tu nick allí. Sinceramente, yo hace tiempo que no paso por el foro pero en los últimos días en que entré, hará unos 3 meses, vi un Albus y pensé que era un "piñazo" de tío (nota para Erika, totalmente despectivo en este caso) que teníamos por allí y que hacía tiempo no se pasaba, pero puede ser que fueras tu sin la R o que no la viera por no esperarte allá o te que hayas puesto otro nick. La verdad, respecto a la historia de Mahe, a mí misma me dejaste a cuadros con tu rr y tu retoque de las escenas y mucho más cuando precisamente incluiste a Inqui pero ya Mahe te respondió sobre eso. Eso sí, si leíste por allí… uff entonces si que conoces a Mahe y a Guilmain, las mismas de la historia (que peligro) Ah! Una curiosidad a Aloho le encanta el chocolate, tanto que es la Sra. Mora que atiende Telehogwarts, el establecimiento de este fic en Brujas donde Guilmain compra el hipogrifo de chocolate para el cumpleaños de Mahe y las ranas que da a Nicole. Y ya sabes, cuando quieras cruzarte con Mahe por uno de los pasillos de San Mungo, solo tienes que salir a pasear y fijo que la vez, pero ojo y cuidado a la zona que alberga ese "estado cerebral crítico de inoperancia aguda", no vaya a ser que se lo lleve p'adelante con la escoba. Y ahora sí, gracias por la bienvenida, sí lo leo todo, incluso cuando estoy ploff y no me apetece saber de la magia, por que esta demencia es difícil de olvidar y sobre todo por que os lo merecéis. Eso sí, al igual que algunos habéis empeorado creo que mi permiso temporal de San Mungo ha hecho que mi estado mejore un tanto; lo siento por Sir Hurbert y algunas más de tus personalidades que quizás echen de menos la presencia de Mahe al no seguirle yo tanto el juego. Aunque sinceramente, espero que en estos meses la cosa no "mejore" demasiado más y no me vuelva más muggle aún (ya sabes, se acercan las Navidades, época de paz – de todo menos eso-, amor – de este de "tanto más te quiero cuanto más lejos estés de mí"- , y de buenos deseos - de ese de "cuanto deseo tirar a toda la familia por la ventana como no dejen de inflarme las narices y salgan volando de casa"-) Como ves, no me hace demasiada ilusión enfrentarme a este periodo y sin ganas de perderme en mi mundo mágico para controlar mi genio y el soltar tres verdades a quien no sabe ver que las madres ya no están para ciertos "trotes y galopes" pues… En fin, no adelantemos acontecimientos, solo quería compartir contigo el por que no estoy tan chistosa como suelo estar cuando me pongo a responder rr ;ojala que vuelva esa sensación y se que vosotros sois capaces de arrancar una sonrisa hasta al alma en pena más desgraciada (lo se por que lo tengo comprobado, mil gracias) ¿De verdad el Sr. Weasley os echo del Departamento de Misterios a patadas? Uff, no me lo imagino en ello. ¿Cuanto habrá cambiado desde que le dimos el puesto de Ministro? Más bien lo veía compartiendo con vosotros esa locura. Pero en fin, si algún día vuelvo a San Mungo me lo pones fácil y ya no tendré que preguntar en qué habitación te alojas, sino que sabré a ciencia cierta, por el nombre del pabellón, donde te meten. Mi musa sigue perdida a pesar de todas vuestras pesquicias. Por un momento pensé que la había reencontrado entre "Elephant's house", castillos, bosques perdidos, expresos a Hogwarts y demás lugares mágicos escoceses pero… La vuelta a la realidad es dura y, cuanto más alto se sube más fuerte es la caída, y algo así me pasó a mí y, aquí estamos, en el momento en que se cumple el tiempo temido desde antes de la Navidad pasada cuando ya le vaticinaba a Mahe, cual Trelawney en su mejor momento, que aunque quedaba mucho tiempo, el día llegaría y la acción no estaría plasmada en papel por mucho que en mi cabeza la reitere una y otra vez. Así que ahí sigo buscando la musa, llega unos minutos, se queda un par de folios como mucho, y luego… ningún rastreador muggle ni mágico es capaz de sacarla de su escondite. Pero lo que me reí el día que la encontraste de copas no te lo puedes ni imaginar. Muchas gracias por tus ocurrencias. Respecto a la salud… todavía no puedo sostener la varita, ni mucho menos montar en escoba, pero por todo lo que escribo ves que eso no me para, aunque luego tenga que recurrir a una poción (me las hace Mahe, no pienses que se las pido al otro) o aguantarme con el dolor, seguir al pie del cañón cuando me toca. Ya se quitará, al menos el Pc y la conexión telefónica han salido de la UCI (tu lo amenazas con el Malambo, yo a la mínima que hace le zapateo – el equivalente andaluz a tu baile- sin necesidad de amenaza alguna) aunque estar tanto tiempo incomunicada me ha venido bien para desintoxicarme de estar navegando todo el día. Y digo me ha venido bien por que me presento a la última materia de la carrera en Enero (convocatoria extraordinaria, si lo hubiera hecho en diciembre ahora mismo ni os subía capis ni nada!) y ahora al menos, mientras no tengo que acabar capi, me pongo al Pc y estudio del tirón. No te preocupes que cuando sea veterinaria y supere esa Higiene te enteras! A viva voz, del grito que pego, la noticia cruza el charco :D Eso sí, soy rara (¿aun no te has dado cuenta?) Microbiología y Enfermedades Infecciosas así como Parasitarias (buenos tochos de estudios y duros huesos de roer) me las saqué a la primera (raro en mí) y allá se atrancaron todas mis compañeras y la Higiene es dura pero, ya van demasiados intentos la verdad. Una pena, preferiría enfrentarme otra vez a alguna de esas 3 que supuestamente eran tan duras que a esta que me queda. Sobre borradores… uff estamos igual, solo desde MA y UP ya tengo un archivador completo (y más de mis otras historias e incluso de aquellas que escribí años ha en mi adolescencia – y que nada tienen que ver con HP-) pero es que de HH tenemos más del doble y cuando acabe y ordene de verdad que no se donde lo voy a meter a pesar de vivir en una casa bastante grande (no me puedo mudar y si lo hiciera seguro que sería a un mini piso). Eso sí, me niego a tirarlo, me encanta releer lo escrito, ver lo que cambié incluso en el mismo momento de publicarlo, tener hojas sueltas intercaladas por los caprichos de mi musa (mucho más cuando no escribo los capítulos en su orden natural como suele hacer Mahe) comprobar la fecha (le pongo fecha y hora cada vez que escribo, de ahí que sepa siempre cuando escribí cada capítulo e incluso el lugar y en las circunstancias en que lo hice) y recordar lo rápido o lo mucho que me constó hacer un capitulo en concreto… Y sobre todo leer ese típico comentario de "por fin salí" como el que dejé cuando acabé el capítulo del ascensor de Azkaban. Soy un caso lo reconozco, pero se que somos muchos los antiguos en este respecto. Si pudiera escribiría con pluma pero suelo dejarme el lápiz incluso dentro de la cama así que usar mi pluma de cristal de Murano o una pluma de ave como las de Hogwarts sería un verdadero descalabro y no ganaría para reponerlas cada vez que las rompiera. Además suelo escribir en bancos de la calle, en parques, bares y demás sitios donde puedas apoyar una libreta así que tengo que conformarme con hacerlo a grafito (lo cual creo que, algún día, en muchos años, acabará desapareciendo bajos los efectos del "deletrius" temporal) Bueno volvemos a HH… Sobre Florence y sus ánimos por ayudar… pues ¿qué quieres que te diga? Por ahora, por muy "exasperante" que sea su carácter para las Guilmains, parece solamente que quiera ayudar. Las rivalidades de amigos y familiares pueden afectar al como una persona cercana a ellos ve las cosas. Yo que vosotros no me fiaría de nosotras, ya sabéis que somos atravesadas para todo. Sobre la violencia del capi… pues no se, creo que tenemos otros mucho más violentos que este, pero si Mahe lo definió así… Yo creo que fue muy intenso, para mí correr detrás de la rata por los pasillos de Hogwarts tuvo el mismo efecto cardiorrespiratorio que correr en una cinta eléctrica a la máxima velocidad y pendiente. Acabé agotada y cabreada por que la rata se escapara (como la pille…) Por mi, te dejo que liberes a Yeisón, ahora de ahí que "te dejemos atraparla"… Ten en cuenta lo que dije antes, una cosa es lo que deseamos hacer con ella y otra muy diferente lo que podemos permitir mientras sea "necesaria" en la historia (esto de ser autora no mola; tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres, otras que no te gustan, aguantar lo que a los personajes le dan la gana de hacer – véase más adelante en la propia historia- y encima no te puedes quejar por que te lo has inventado tú misma; sinceramente, a veces me Avadaba yo misma) De todos modos, si consigues hacer ese perfecto trabajo de relojería, no dejes de comunicárnoslo gráficamente ;) . El detalle de Lupin abriendo el mapa es perfecto, ese tipo de cosas que solo se le ocurren a Mahe pero que tanta nostalgia te hacen sentir, siempre digo que ella es la experta en describir los sentimientos. Si te soy sincera AlbusR siempre me pierdo con los pisos de Hogwarts, así que si tuviera que ser yo la que rastrea a la mala y saber en que piso anda… uff imposible, yo necesito el mapa del merodeador para moverme, a veces no se ni donde tengo las clases. Pero en fin, la cosa sigue estando entre Malacrift y De la Croix, y parece que es al 50x100, o parece… jajaja. Sobre lo corto de recursos que puede ser Mc Neil, mejor dejemoslo con las crucios que no se que pueden llegar a hacer los personajes cuando llegue el momento del enfrentamiento final; ya sabes que solemos inventar hechizos y conjuros fuertes y para dar un escarmiento… mejor dejarlo en una cruciatus bien dirigida (de esas que hacen pupa en la raíz nerviosa – Guilmain se ha echado a temblar y me ha mandado "bien lejos", pobrecita, es que todavía le duele las de Lestrange) Yo también te dejo o hoy no leéis el capitulo (ya sabéis que me enrollo demasiado y eso que por ahora falta el rr de Stiby) pero para que no digas que solo lo hace el chaleco (que no te creo) me despido hoy con un besazo y un abrazo y si hace falta, te unimos al abrazo de teletubbi para que sea más sabroso. Cuídate mucho y búscate forma animaga, que una personalidad más entre tantas no se va a notar, te lo aseguro. Nos vemos en unos días.

**Stiby**: Se te ha echado en falta. ¿Dónde andas? Quiero pensar que liada con la convocatoria de diciembre y tus conciertos y demás, pero me extraña mucho que no hayas pasado siquiera a decir "no puedo dejar rr" como es tu costumbre para relajarte. Espero que todo esté bien y que pronto te veamos de vuelta. Y espero también que no llegue tu rr justo después de lanzar el capi (que capaz somos de acoplarnos) Por ahora, al momento de escribir esto es sábado por la mañana y como muy tarde lanzaré mañana, ojala y te veamos por aquí antes. AH! No se si recibiste mis sms sobre que estaría en Madrid el fin de semana pasado, te decía que si podías quedar el viernes a tomar un café o quedar un ratillo me hubiera encantado darte un abrazo después de más de un año sin verte, pero no obtuve respuesta en ninguno de los 2 intentos; una pena de verdad, ya no creo que suba hasta bien entrado el año que viene, pero aun así cuando vuelva lo volveré a intentar para compartir contigo un ratito en persona y darte un buen abrazo. Reconozco que cuando he subido son muy malas fechas para los estudiantes. Por lo pronto te dejo aquí un besazo. Cuídate y si estas liada con las X y las Y, ánimo y mucha suerte.

**Mirian Suzana; Petalos-de- rosas y Exeafirm** Hace unos días me llegó una alerta a mi mail afirmando que habíais incluido Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua, entre vuestros favoritos. Espero que si MA os ha gustado continuaseis leyendo UP y, que en algún momento, nos alcanceis y veais que, al momento de comenzar a acompañarnos en esta aventura, os dejamos aquí un recuerdo. Ojala y os animeis a comentar qué os gustó y que no. Sea como sea, saludos y gracias.

Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo, tendría que subirlo mañana pero me va mejor hacerlo ahora que aún es domingo. Nos vemos abajo...

**

* * *

**

****

**CAPÍTULO 83: EL MÁS JUSTO Y LEAL**

(Por Nigriv)

Aún era temprano, poco antes de las ocho de la tarde, pero Guilmain estaba exhausta, nada raro en quien lleva cinco días sin dormir. La clase especial con los chicos había sido un completo desastre, tanto que la magia se les había descontrolado y, aunque el ejercicio propuesto supuestamente quería que la ayudara a recargar fuerzas, finalmente había terminado por agotarla completamente.

Era culpa suya sin duda. No debería haberse presentado en aquel estado ante Mark y Nora, pero la discusión mantenida con Lupin poco antes de la clase la había alterado más de lo que creía; y, no solo por que éste le hubiera informado que Pettigrew se les había escapado sin llegar a revelarles nada – lo cual ya la exaltó al punto de subirse por las paredes de pura rabia e impotencia-, sino también por el modo en que terminó aquella conversación...

_¡Pues claro que estoy con él! -_ le había gritado _- ¿Y tú me sales con esas? -_ continuó exasperada sin dejarle hablar _- Aún no hace un año que esperaba en la cabecera de tu cama tu despertar, como espero ahora en la de él, mientras que entonces era él quién se revolvía de celos en la distancia aunque pretendiera ignorarlo. ¡No, Remus¡no me pidas más de lo que puedo dar!_

Y dicho esto había salido a toda velocidad de su propia habitación, sin importarle un ápice dejarlo allí plantado, deseando tan solo ser capaz de calmarse antes de llegar a su clase, lo cual no había conseguido.

Todo ello unido al poder creciente de los chicos resultó desastroso; cuanto más aprendían más difícil era trabajar con ellos, y tanto más incapacitada para seguir haciéndolo la hacían sentir. Y eso que... aún faltaba uno.

Puesto que las defensas del castillo aún no estaban restauradas completamente, la clase con los herederos había tenido lugar en la sala de los menesteres, y menos mal que fue allí o aquella explosión energética de los chicos podría haberse sentido por todo Hogwarts. Pero ahora tenía seis plantas que bajar hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde se disponía a pasar una noche más en vela junto a Snape.

Mientras descendía tramos y tramos de escaleras las manos aún le temblaban, como desde hacía rato, y sentía el corazón latirle tan aceleradamente que, junto a su cansancio, era incapaz de imponer su racionalidad a aquellas sensaciones y detenerlas. Pero cuando rato después por fin llegó a su destino se obligó a permanecer delante de la puerta, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente para tratar de calmarse, pues bien sabía que no debía de entrar en la enfermería en aquel estado. Antes siquiera de exhalar el aire por segunda vez la puerta se abrió ante ella obligándola a abrir los ojos y haciendo que su ceño se frunciera al encontrar frente a sí una mirada nebulosa radiante de felicidad.

- Llegas tarde Guilmain.- Le saludó De la Croix en un tono pausado y divertido que la exasperó, precisamente hoy que era más temprano que otros días.

- Llego cuando debo llegar.- Replicó secamente, resignada ya a este tipo de encuentros que tanto deseaba evitar pero que casi nunca que tenía que dejar la sala lograba eludir.

- Pues me alegro de que sea así...- Afirmó mirándola fijamente y tan inapropiadamente sonriente que Virginia no pudo evitar un molesto estremecimiento.- Porque gracias a tu tardanza puedo confirmarte que tengo permiso para permanecer junto a Severus cada vez que quiera.- Terminó desafiante y con más celeridad de la acostumbrada en ella.

- ¿QUÉ?- Preguntó molesta y sorprendida, pero De la Croix permaneció en silencio, mirándola divertida desde el dintel de la puerta. Guilmain no estaba para juegos y apretó los puños en un intento vano de reprimir su genio y no dar lugar a una discusión.- Dumbledore dijo que hasta que no despertara y...

Virginia inspiró y calló, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos a sus propias palabras mientras que la sonrisa aún se ensanchaba más en los labios de la rubia, quien parecía mirarla tan sorprendida a su reacción como satisfecha de su descontrol. Con la diestra en el pecho, apretada sobre su acelerado corazón, Guilmain trató de apartar a De la Croix de la puerta al tiempo que repetía mecánicamente "Ha despertado, ha despertado...".

Con los ojos abiertos, la mirada ausente más allá de su persona, Guilmain pareció olvidarse de la otra mujer pero ésta se mantuvo firme bajo el umbral y, sin mostrar compasión alguna a sus ansias, la retuvo del brazo derecho cuando trató de empujarla exigiéndole paso.

- No lo has percibido...- Se regocijó riéndose ligeramente al tiempo que la retenía más fuerte al instinto por soltarse de ella.

Virginia apabullada, se apretó aún más la mano sobre el corazón, el cual seguía latiéndole aceleradamente. Sí que había percibido el despertar, sí, pero no lo había asimilado y, el conocimiento de esta incompetencia de su poder, la tenía inconscientemente más paralizada que el propio amarre de esa arpía que no le dejaba llegar hasta Sev.

- Da pena ver en lo que te has convertido.

Le dijo divertida, con esa voz dulzona que tan bien pretendía esconder todo lo contrario. Guilmain dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario ante esa verdad y De la Croix no desaprovechó esa debilidad para seguir acosándola.

- Eres patética.- Prosiguió, esta vez con voz profunda, calmada y convencida, mientras la atraía aún más hacia ella para hablarle casi al oído.- Tanto velarlo y él parecía estar deseando tu ausencia para despertar junto a mí.

Guilmain no lo resistió más, con los ojos desorbitados y ausentes movió la cabeza hacia los lados, en un gesto de negación a lo que tenía que convencerse era simple veneno en sus palabras y, haciendo un esfuerzo por centrarse, giró todo su cuerpo violentamente hacia dentro de la sala propiciando así que De la Croix tuviera que soltarla y dejarla pasar pero, una vez dentro, estaba tan chocada que no logró moverse de momento.

- Nunca vuelvas a tocarme- Le advirtió amenazadoramente, aunque casi sin voz. De la Croix sonrió maliciosamente, jocosa ante el estado de nerviosismo de su compañera y retiró su mano de ella.

- No lo canses, - se atrevió a aconsejarle con retintín- está lúcido pero febril.-

Y visiblemente satisfecha abandonó la enfermería cerrando tras de sí, pero no antes de despedirse con un "Vendré a verlo cuando me apetezca"

Libre por fin de su maliciosa presencia Virginia cerró fuertemente los ojos, reteniendo así las ganas de llorar, y respiró entrecortadamente al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el fondo de la enfermería desde donde Snape no podía haber escuchado nada de lo ocurrido pues Florence se había asegurado de ello hablando bien bajo.

Avanzó presta pero sin prisa, aprovechando el espacio para seguir negándose a sí misma las maliciosas aunque acertadas palabras de la otra: su poder no era el que fue, sabía que nunca lo recuperaría y, a pesar de su celo y todo el tiempo pasado junto a su cama, él había despertado en su ausencia.

Suspiró calladamente al alcanzar las cortinas que aislaban su cama y segura de que, estando despierto, habría reconocido sus pasos, sacó fuerzas de sus ganas de verlo recuperado para enfrentarse a él. Apartó la cortina solo lo justo para pasar y lo halló incorporado, apoyado sobre la almohada en el cabecero, los ojos brillantes fijos en ella. Guilmain trató de sonreírle pero el intento quedó ahogado por su malestar resultando en una mueca muda mientras decía, "Has despertado", y sus palabras sonaron como un suspiro aliviado.

Snape seguía mirándola profundamente y se limitó a asentir en silencio sin retirarle la mirada. Virginia avanzó unos pasos y se asió desesperada al metal de la barandilla de los pies de la cama mientras un cúmulo de sentimientos se le agolpaban en la garganta; alivio, gratitud, miedo, rabia... No podía articular palabra y las venillas de sus ojos premiaban punzantes tras sus glóbulos oculares, en una lucha por dejar fluir el llanto reparador que con tanto esfuerzo retenía.

-¿Enfadada?- Preguntó Snape, contundente, como siempre, aunque su voz temblaba ligeramente demostrando el esfuerzo que le exigía a su cuerpo convaleciente.

-¡NO!-Respondió velozmente, inclinando incluso la cabeza hacia atrás, en una réplica tan inmediata como ese gesto inconsciente demostraba todo lo contrario. Dándose cuenta de ello Virginia trató de relajarse y añadió más calmada.- Lo importante es que te recuperaras.- Ahora si logró sonreírle- No el momento en que lo hicieras.

Él no respondió inmediatamente, seguía mirándola tan profundamente como si nunca lo hubiese hecho y, a su escrutinio, Guilmain comenzó a sentirse incómoda, pero no por su mirada, sino por el propio malestar al pensar con la actitud en que lo recibía. Avergonzada de sí misma le desvió la mirada.

- Se que has estado conmigo.

Su voz la hizo reaccionar y alzó la cara mirándolo emocionada. Aquellas palabras le bastaron pues le hacían ver que él la había sentido que, aún en su inconsciencia, su poder lo había alcanzado haciéndole percibir su preocupación y su presencia. Se mordió el labio inferior, comprimiendo la boca al percibir que el superior le temblaba incontrolado, parpadeó y eso permitió que las lágrimas retenidas brotaran incontroladas de sus ojos. Entre brumas vio como Snape se esforzaba en alzar su diestra para tenderle la mano y como su brazo comenzaba a caer sin fuerza; antes de que su mano regresara sobre el colchón Virginia se movió rápidamente tomándosela entre las suyas, con tanta delicadeza como lo hacía mientras que permaneció inconsciente y entonces, dejándose caer en la silla junto al lecho, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y llena de cariño antes de inclinarse sobre la cama, ocultando la cara entre sus manos enlazadas a la de él para esconderle su llanto.

Durante algunos minutos Guilmain permaneció así, llorando todo lo que no había llorado en sus días de inconsciencia, dejando que las lágrimas le rodaran a placer por la cara, bañándole las mejillas con el agua salada y amarga del dolor retenido. Después sintió el peso de la otra mano de Severus recaer sobre su cabeza y, sin soltarle la diestra, se limpió el llanto con el dorso de su túnica, retuvo un hipido de angustia y volvió a alzar la cabeza para, esta vez sí, al mirarlo, mostrársele ya serena y sonriente.

- Perdona, soy una tonta.- Snape negó levemente con la cabeza. Con cuidado Virginia le retiró las manos colocándoselas sobre el colchón a ambos lados del cuerpos para que los brazos sufrieran la menor tensión posible.- Nos has tenido muy preocupados.- Añadió bajo su atenta mirada, tocándole levemente la frente para comprobar la temperatura, que parecía normal.- Re... ¿Recuerdas lo ocurrido?- Preguntó dudosa, ansiosa por saber algo más sobre el ataque y su autor, pero dudando también que fuera el mejor momento de preguntar.

- Difusamente. Solo puedo asegurar que fue una mujer, una viuda por su ropaje.

- ¿Una viuda?- Reiteró Virginia pensativa.- ¿Alguna pista?- Snape negó con la cabeza al responder.

-Nada.- Declaró con tono amargo e impotente.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Unos golpes sonaron a la puerta de su despacho sacándole de sus cavilaciones y, a la voz de adelante, esperó a ver quién podía reclamarle a estas horas. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejándole ver a un chiquillo que esperaba expectante bajo el dintel.

-Señor Abbot- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie, extrañado a la presencia del alumno que ya debería de estar en su torre- ¿Le ocurre algo?- Preguntó tratando de comportarse como el subdirector que en ese momento no se sentía.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted, profesor.- Respondió con un tono de voz entre angustiado y tímido.

-De acuerdo.- Concedió haciéndole un ademán de que pasara y se sentara.

El chico cerró tras de sí, avanzó hacia la silla situada al frente del escritorio y se sentó permaneciendo en silencio, la mirada desviada de él cohibido.

-¿Tiene algún problema?- Le alentó a hablar tomando también él asiento. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos un segundo antes de responderle.

-Espero que no.- Su respuesta lo desconcertó.

-Entonces,¿a qué debo su visita?.- Harry se estaba angustiando sin saber por qué pero tenía que mantenerse sereno. El chico tomó aire y pareció encontrar el valor para hablar.

-Busco al heredero de Gryffindor.- Dijo tan convencido que lo impactó cortándole casi la respiración.- Es usted¿verdad?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido para, automáticamente, entrecerrarlos bajo la atenta mirada de un muchacho que parecía no querer perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. Tras un breve instante de incertidumbre, apoyó los codos en la mesa adelantando así su cuerpo y, enlazando sus manos bajo la barbilla, lo miró fijamente, preocupado.

Por un momento se sintió como si fuera el mismo Dumbledore años atrás: cuando él era el crío apostado al otro lado de la mesa, el conocimiento de algo prohibido y peligroso en su poder, sin saber bien qué hacer con él o cómo utilizarlo, asustado y temeroso de buscar la ayuda de un superior. Y solo ahora, después de tantos años, comprendió a la perfección la angustia de aquel que, sabiendo, no puede revelar más allá de lo oportuno por más que no desee parecer manipulador. Sus facciones se relajaron inesperadamente al pensamiento y trató de indagar el por qué de estas palabras, pensando que tal vez tenía ante sí al que tanto habían buscado.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que Gryffindor tenga un heredero, señor Abbot?- Davies enarcó las cejas aparentemente molesto antes de responder.

-¿No lo tuvo Slytherin?- Harry trató de reaccionar pero Abbot fue más rápido.- Además, cualquiera que haya leído con atención Historia de Hogwarts puede deducirlo.- Afirmó con más entereza de la que él nunca mostró al enfrentarse a algo así, y más incluso de la que sentía ahora mismo.

-Algún día tendré que leerla.

Respondió azorado al reconocer que aún no lo había hecho a pesar del empeño que siempre le ponía Hermione en que lo hiciera. En este instante Abbot le recordó demasiado a su amiga pues lo miraba alzando una ceja, la incredulidad ante este hecho manifiesta en su cara. Harry desechó sus recuerdos y se concentró en el tema.

- Pero que sepamos que existen dichos herederos, como Riddle demostró, no quiere decir que estén aquí¿verdad?

- Con todo lo que está pasando este curso, y con lo que dijo el sombrero... No debería menospreciar mi conocimiento, profesor.

- Y no lo hago- Se apresuró a añadir ante su tono visiblemente irritado.- Pero de ser así¿por qué piensa que pudiera ser yo?- Preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo.

- ¿Acaso podría ser otro?

Harry se movió nervioso en su silla. Davies se mostraba muy seguro y había perdido todo miedo a preguntar; no daba la impresión de ser un chiquillo asustado ante el subdirector de su colegio y eso le estaba provocando una tremenda incomodidad al no saber cómo reaccionar. Reclinó la espalda en el sillón y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho manteniéndole fija la mirada, serio. El chico permaneció en silencio, los ojos fijos también en él, expectante, esperando que fuera Harry quien retomara la conversación.

-Que venciera a Voldemort no quiere decir que lo sea.- Eludió la respuesta.

-Está bien.- Afirmó poniéndose repentinamente en pie.- Si no quiere ayudarme,- replicó molesto- no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Siento haberle molestado, profesor.- Su actitud lo pilló tan de improviso que cuando Harry reaccionó el chico ya se dirigía hacia la salida.

-Señor Abbot,- lo reclamó- siéntese por favor.

Aunque le daba la espalda vio como el chiquillo suspiraba aliviado, pero al girarse de nuevo hacia él el recelo por su desconfianza se le había instalado en la cara y por ese motivo se obligó a sí mismo a mostrársele más cercano.

-Hasta el año pasado – comenzó a decirle conciliador- era yo quien estaba a ese lado de la mesa Davies,- el chico sonrió levemente a sus palabras- y aún no me he olvidado de cómo se siente.- Añadió sonriéndole ahora él.- Hagamos esto más fácil¿vale? Olvídate de que soy el subdirector y piensa que soy solo Harry, un joven algo mayor que tu al que puedes hablar como a un igual- _"¿Será verdad?"_ - pensó rápidamente.- ¿De acuerdo?

Abbot asintió en silencio volviendo a tomar asiento a la vez que apretaba su túnica entre sus visiblemente temblantes manos. Harry esperó impaciente que volviera a hablar.

-¿Eres o no eres el heredero de Godric?- Disparó acelerado su pregunta. Harry dudó en responder pero sabía que así no llegarían a nada.

-Supongamos que lo soy.- Respondió.

-Supongamos...- Recalcó el chiquillo con retintín, antes de lanzarse acelerado a una disertación que impactó a Harry.- La sangre de Helga corre por las venas de mi familia desde mucho antes de que se fundara Hogwarts. Mis padres nos lo enseñaron a mi hermana y a mí desde pequeños, igual que hubieran hecho los tuyos supongo,- Harry cerró un momento los ojos atravesado por la firmeza de sus palabras - de haber podido. Pero en mi caso...- Se detuvo tomando aliento.- siempre creímos que, llegado el momento, sería en Hanna, la primogénita, donde se mostrara su poder. Estábamos equivocados.- Afirmó con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

-Davies- Lo llamó- ¿Me estás diciendo que eres heredero de Hufflepuff?- Preguntó suspicaz. A su pregunta el chico alzó la mirada y le afrontó.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Aún lo buscáis,¿no?

Harry volvió a moverse nervioso, este niño era peor que Mark a pesar de tener la misma edad. _"Dos llegaron juntos", _resonó entonces en su mente y el recuerdo del resto de las palabras del sombrero le hicieron perder su reticencia ante lo revelado.

-Sí.- Confirmó sereno.- ¿Pero como sabes eso?- Inquirió más curioso que nunca. Su respuesta lo sobresaltó.

-De la Croix comentó algo al respecto.- Respondió sin atisbo de duda.

-¿De la Croix?- El recelo volvió a él acompañado del pensamiento molesto de que Snape debía de haberse ido de la lengua.

-Sí, ella me habló de los herederos en sus clases especiales, sabía que mi familia estaba relacionada con ellos pero...- Davies calló un instante durante el cual Harry sintió acrecentarse la angustia en él.

-¿Pero qué?- Lo alentó a seguir.

- Ella no sabe si lo soy o no.- Afirmó.- Por eso recurrí a ti. Llegado el momento de reencontrarse los cuatro herederos debían de estar en Hogwarts a la vez, como en su día lo estuvieron los fundadores y; si yo lo fuera, y el momento fuera este, pensé que no podía ser otro más que tú el elegido por Gryffindor.

Harry suspiró aliviado, aunque al mismo tiempo dudoso, mil y una ideas rondando su cabeza a las palabras del niño.

- Llevar la sangre de un fundador no asegura ser su heredero, Davies.- Volvió a desviar el tema, sin querer confirmarle nada.- Eso hay que comprobarlo.- Añadió poniendo atención a su reacción.

-Lo sé.- Respondió algo azorado por primera vez.- Pero... ¿cómo?- Suspiró. Parecía tan angustiado como él mismo, Harry podía sentir su nerviosismo, el miedo a comprobar lo que intuía.

- Veamos...- Dijo pensando.- ¿Tienes algún poder especial, algún don que hayas comenzado a desarrollar últimamente?- Abbot quedó pensativo un momento.

- Nada ha cambiado que yo sepa.

Sin apenas percatarse de ello Harry arrugó el entrecejo: Nora había desarrollado sus poderes cognitivos ese verano; Mark demostró su relación con Slytherin desde primero; y él... también. Algo debía de fallar en Davies, a no ser que ni siquiera él lo supiera. Por un momento no supo ni qué hacer pero entonces la duda se disipó y al menos encontró el modo de buscar apoyo ante el dilema. Se levantó en silencio, se giró hacia la chimenea y tomó de un recipiente de la repisa un puñado de polvos flu.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Profesora?- Resonó al otro lado de la cortina que aislaba la cama, interrumpiendo su conversación.- Tiene un comunicado en mi despacho.

Guilmain se removió molesta en la silla pero se puso en pie y avanzó hasta el cortinaje para atender a madam Pomfrey.

- Ahora mismo no estoy para nadie Poppy.- Dijo firmemente, pero la enfermera insistió.

- Lo siento, pero se trata de Potter, y ha dicho que es importante. Le esta esperando.

Virginia chistó para sí misma, molesta por la imprevista interrupción, pero se giró hacia la cama y, avisándole que volvería en cuanto pudiera, se encaminó hacia el despacho situado al fondo de la sala, apenas a unos pasos de la cama de Snape.

- Es un mal momento Harry, Snape acaba de despertar.- Dijo al subdirector nada más agacharse ante la chimenea e introducir la cara en el fuego.

- ¡Oh! - Exclamó sorprendido por la noticia- Me alegro y siento pedirte esto pero, tienes que venir a mi despacho.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó preocupada al ver que ni la noticia le hacía desistir de su petición.

- No pero... Puede que aquel a quien buscábamos me encontrara.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

En unos segundos el fuego mágico incrementó sus llamas e intuyendo su inminente aparición en la chimenea se hizo a un lado

-No me lo puedo creer.- Dijo sacudiéndose ligeramente sus ropas para exclamar asombrada al levantar la vista y percatarse de la presencia del chiquillo.- ¡¿Abbot?!

Davies volvió a apretar su túnica nervioso, desviando los ojos de la mirada inquisidora que le dedicaba su jefa de casa.

- Buenas noches, profesora.- Saludó sin ni siquiera saber qué decir. No esperaba que Harry recurriera a ella.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?- Le inquirió ásperamente girándose hacia él.

- No, pero es muy probable, por eso te llamé.

Guilmain permaneció un momento en silencio antes de comenzar a hablarle como si le reprendiera discretamente.

-No deberías revelar nada sino está confirmado.

-No le he dicho nada que no supiera ya.- Se defendió Harry a lo que Virginia enarcó las cejas impresionada, pero fue la voz de su pupilo la que más la sorprendió.

-De hecho, ni siquiera me había confirmado que él es heredero hasta que la llamó, profesora.

Harry y ella se volvieron curiosos hacia él. _"¿Qué se supone que dije?"_ pensó angustiado Harry. Abbot sonrió levemente al ver su desconcierto y, con la misma serenidad que cuando estaban solos, le aclaró

- Puede que aquel a quien buscábamos me encontrara. Eso has dicho, heredero.- Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos a sus palabras, Virginia mirando a Harry más sorprendida aún que él.

-¡Lleva así desde que entró por la puerta!- Se defendió- Y te aseguro que es más peligroso que Ma... Mahe.- Terminó casi sin voz al descubrir que casi mete la pata antes de percatarse del peligro y cambiar el nombre.

-¿No querrías decir Mark?- Ahora sí que se quedaron petrificados.

-¿Pero qué diablos...? – Murmuró Harry.

- ¡Abbot!, un respeto al subdirector- Advirtió ella mostrando en su exaltación el estrés que escucharle le estaba provocando.

-Harry me dijo que lo tratara como a un amigo, lo siento profesora.

-Sí,- se apresuró a defenderlo sabiendo como ella se alteraba en estos casos- eso sí se lo dije yo. El resto...

Virginia bordeó la mesa y fue a ponerse frente a Abbot dejando caer su cuerpo en el mueble, buscando un apoyo que creía necesario ahora mismo.

- Hablemos claro Davies.- Dijo tan severa que Harry se estremeció ante su inesperada reacción.- Como ya te dije hace tiempo, no confío en ti.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Mucho menos lo voy a hacer ahora.

- Pero yo...- Comenzó amilanado, más rápidamente se recuperó y volvió a mostrarse firme, su voz convencida como antes.- Yo solo quiero ayudar.

- Si claro.- Replicó irónica.- Como la otra vez,¿no?

- Exacto.- Se limitó a responder.

-¿Puedo saber qué pasa Virginia?. ¿Por qué le hablas así?- Preguntó Harry perdido. Ella resopló y, tras mirar una vez más desconfiada a su alumno, se giró un poco hacia él para responderle.

-No os dije nada entonces por que... no tenía pruebas de que hubiese sido él, pero no me callaré ahora. ¿Recuerdas cuando cayeron las defensas de Hufflepuff?- Harry asintió en silencio, expectante.- Lo encontré 'tú sabes donde' nada más llegar. Según él trataba de controlar los ashwinder – Harry enarcó las cejas.- No lo acusé aquella vez pero tampoco me fío de él desde entonces.

-Estaba en la sala común cuando aparecieron.- Contó Abbot casi sin voz, aprovechando el instante en que Guilmain quedó en silencio.- Pero no fui yo quién los conjuró, lo juro.- Los dos profesores lo miraban atentos a sus palabras.- ¿Por qué le molestó tanto que retirara aquel sillón, profesora?

-No tengo que discutir eso contigo.- Respondió airada. Harry se acercó entonces a ellos y posó la mano en el brazo de Guilmain pidiéndole en un gesto callado que le dejara continuar a él.

-Davies,¿por qué retiraste el sillón?- Intentó mostrarse tranquilo al preguntarle pero el chico entrecerró los ojos como si la simple pregunta le molestara cuando era él mismo quien había preguntado a su profesora.

-No lo sé, solo hice lo que sentía.- Respondió automáticamente.

-¿Lo que sentías?- Indagó sorprendido. Por un momento Abbot pareció algo más relajado al hablar.

- Había demasiada concentración de energía en la torre, energía oscura...- Harry y Virginia se miraron en silencio.- El fuego estaba hechizado, podía sentirlo, por más que acababa con los ashwinder no dejaban de salir más y ya varios de ellos se me habían escapado, los mismos que acabaron incendiando la sala común. Entonces algo me impulsó a colocarme en aquel lugar y, atacándolos desde allí, la magia se hizo más poderosa, comenzó a tornar en luz la oscuridad y, solo entonces, logré controlar el fuego y que las criaturas dejaran de brotar a través de él.

La cara de Guilmain pasó por un sin fin de expresiones a su explicación, lo que hizo pensar a Harry que el chico no le había contado antes todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Sabías eso Virginia?- Preguntó para asegurarse.

- No. – Respondió mirando al crío recelosa de que no se lo acabara de inventar.- Cuando llegué sabes que solo quedaban los rastros.

-¡Aja!. ¿Y por qué no se lo contaste a la profesora Guilmain, Davies?

- No me hubiera creído entonces, igual que no me cree ahora, profesor.- Dijo firme, aunque algo sonrojado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener su recelo Virginia fijó la vista en él y, aunque hacía tiempo que ya no utilizaba así su poder, e incluso desconfiaba de su efectividad, se concentró totalmente y lo evaluó.

- Tiene miedo aunque no lo muestre, pero está claro que no miente.- Dijo a Harry mientras realizaba una mueca para sí misma al reafirmar el esfuerzo que una simple evaluación le implicaba.- Perdona mi recelo Abbot pero... en estos tiempos no se puede confiar a ciegas.- El chico mantuvo su mirada, airado por un momento, para asentir posteriormente en silencio.

- Y bien Davies,¿por qué buscabas a Harry?

- De la Croix...- Comenzó a contarle, pero el grito sulfurado de Virginia lo interrumpió.

- ¡¿De la Croix?!- Preguntó apretando el puño y dejando al chico cohibido a su pronto.

- Deja que se explique Virginia.- Pidió Harry imponiéndose a su sulfuración. Davies dejó salir el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

- Ella me habló de los herederos y... – Por un momento guardó silencio por que sabía que lo que iba a decir no le gustaría nada a su jefa de casa. Los dos profesores le miraban ansiosos.-... Me ha estado enseñando magia antigua desde Navidad.

- ¿QUÉ?- Exclamó sorprendida, más enojada aún que antes de solo escuchar su nombre.- ¿Pero cómo se atreve?- Guilmain estaba tan sulfurada que no podía contenerse ni siquiera delante de su alumno.

-Davies, - intervino Harry alentándole a seguir- continúa.

-Solo me enseñó cosas básicas de encantamientos y fue en su grupo especial.- Reconoció algo avergonzado- Y lo acepté hasta que...- Volvió a quedar en silencio y suspiró. Harry esperó mirándole fijamente, pidiendo una explicación callada en espera que el chico hablara.- En fin, es Slytherin¿verdad?- Los dos profesores se miraron de reojo preocupados.- Algunas cosas son muy duras de aceptar cuando uno de sus herederos acabó con tu primo.

- ¿A quién te refieres Davies?- Preguntó Harry. El muchacho le dedicó una mirada entristecida.

- A Cedric.

Harry resopló cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose como si una losa hubiera caído sobre el, no sabía que Abbot estaba emparentado con los Diggory

- Yo... lo siento.- Logró articular.

- No fue tú culpa, Harry- le dijo sinceramente- Pero no me gustan ciertas ideas.- Virginia miró a Harry preocupada a esa afirmación.- Si se demuestra que soy un heredero,- continuó el chico- prefiero estar del lado Gryffindor.

El subdirector permaneció estático, mirándolo callado, pero sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado al oír sus últimas palabras. Guilmain, visiblemente nerviosa, había comenzado a deambular por el despacho. Durante un momento los tres permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Y qué hay del poder?- Preguntó Virginia mirando a Harry quien tornó seria su expresión.

- En ese punto decidí llamarte.- Afirmó.- No tenemos ni idea.

- Bien pues...- El sonido del llamar a la puerta la interrumpió y sonrió al mirar hacia atrás encaminándose a abrir. – Buenas noches, profesor.

- Llego a tiempo¿verdad Virginia?

- Como siempre.- Dijo dejándole paso.

Harry vio entrar al director, sorprendido de que hubiera venido hasta su despacho, mientras Davies se arrebujaba incomodo en la silla.

- Me alegro de verle, señor Abbot.- Lo saludó Dumbledore.- Ya era hora.- Sentenció tranquilamente.- Davies abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras Virginia y Harry se miraban interrogantes.

- Tratábamos de descubrir el poder de Hufflepuff, Albus- Apuntó Harry intuyéndolo innecesario.

- Lo sé, por eso vine. Pero el poder de Helga no puede demostrarse,- dijo mirando uno a uno a los presentes- solo puede comprenderse.- Los tres guardaron silencio sin entender a qué se refería el director.- Os lo demostraré... Analice sus sentimientos señor Abbot, y dígame lo que realmente le impulsó a buscar al heredero Gryffindor.

Davies cerró los ojos y permaneció un momento en silencio, la tensión presente en el despacho pudiéndose percibir claramente.

- Dolor, pena, incomodidad... Impotencia sobre todo.- Terminó negando con la cabeza al tiempo que expulsaba el aire que le oprimía el pecho al pensamiento.

- Bien, y supongo que ya habrá reconocido a los otros herederos.- Davies abrió los ojos sorprendido a la pregunta implícita y lo miró, pero al hablar al director parecía haber perdido toda su seguridad y ahora estaba visiblemente coartado y amilanado.

- Evans habla parsel.- Dijo con un hilo de voz como si desconfiara de sí mismo.- Y Fox...

- ¿Sí?- Lo alentó Dumbledore ante la duda del muchacho.

- Si es ella... No comprendo por qué... está con él.- Terminó en un murmullo apagado. Albus sonrió al responderle.

- ¿No lo comprende?- Repitió pausadamente, pero su extrañeza no se dejó ver más allá de la leve sensación que percibió Guilmain.- Afortunadamente las elecciones también cuentan en Hogwarts.- Afirmó.- Siempre contaron. Algo que usted mejor que nadie debería de saber.- Davies alzó la cabeza y pareció algo más repuesto.

- Y lo se, pero...- Dumbledore dejó de mirarle y se dirigió a los dos profesores, dejando al chico con su congoja.

- El poder de Helga es el 'discernimiento'- Explicó.- El saber ver el cómo, cuando y el por qué de las cosas.- Continuó.- Por eso ni usted mismo comprende aún bien cómo funciona.- Volvió a decirle a Abbot.

Los cuatro quedaron un momento en silencio, la tensión más presente en las facciones del muchacho.

- Descubrir el punto de poder de su torre debería de haber bastado para confirmar sus últimas dudas; ningún alumno antes lo había logrado, incluso teniéndolo delante de sus narices.- Comentó sonriente al chico mientras Guilmain se sonrojaba profundamente al escucharle por lo que eso implicaba.- Pero la voz de un niño, por sincera que sea, apenas tiene valor para los que han olvidado escuchar¿verdad Virginia?

- Yo... lo siento- Suspiró acongojada, pensando que era culpa suya que no hubieran descubierto antes al último de los herederos por haber desconfiado ella tanto.

- Pero no te aflijas -la consoló girándose hacia ella-, entonces no le evaluaste como ahora y, aunque lo hubieras hecho, nada hubieras logrado.- Virginia arrugó el entrecejo creyendo que él desconfiaba de su poder aún más que ella misma.

- Hubiera sabido sí mentía.- Se defendió algo molesta.

- Sí, la certeza de que él no había atacado tu torre se te habría mostrado, pero nada más. Como antaño Hufflepuff siempre es el responsable de equilibrar, o no, la balanza entre los cuatro; hasta que no estuviera preparado su heredero no se nos mostraría, hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos.

- Entonces, estamos todos.- Concluyó Harry.

- Eso parece. Aquí os dejo. Davies, Harry te explicará en qué alterará esto tu estancia en Hogwarts. Me alegro de que al fin decidieras.- El muchacho sonrió pero eludiendo cohibido la mirada radiante del director.- Virginia, creo que esta noche tienes mucho que celebrar.- La aludida sonrió animada al preguntar.

- ¿Ya lo sabías? Te lo iba a contar ahora mismo.

- Digamos que me lo dijo un pajarito, un pajarito con bigotes y rabo.- Respondió guiñándole un ojo a Davies quien no pudo evitar sonreírse al observar como el director se refería a su antigua profesora.- Buenas noches a todos.- Se despidió de ellos.

Cuando Dumbledore abandonó el despacho dejó tras de sí un retazo del aura que de él emanaba antiguamente. Los tres permanecieron en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos y visiblemente confusos, hasta que Abbot habló.

- Dumbledore...- calló momentáneamente- ¿Dumbledore lo sabía?- Preguntó finalmente indeciso, sin creer su propio conocimiento.

- Parece evidente- Respondió Harry algo molesto al pensamiento de lo que eso implicaba y desde cuando lo habría sabido el director.- A partir de ahora Davies, aprenderás muchas más cosas, intentaremos fomentar el control de tu poder,- le explicó aunque dudando mentalmente de cómo lo harían en este caso con un poder tan 'particular'-, y descubrirás que el director nunca deja de sorprendernos. Te aseguro que aún a mí mismo me sigue sorprendiendo.- Davies asintió en silencio.- Tus horarios serán modificados a partir de mañana, te va a quedar poco tiempo libre.- Le informó apenado sabiendo lo que le esperaba, más su firme respuesta sorprendió a ambos profesores.

- Hogwarts nos necesita.- Afirmó orgulloso.- Eso es lo único que importa.

- Virginia te informará mañana Davies, pero ahora, sino te importa, debo hablar con ella.

El muchacho asintió en silencio y se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta más, antes de abrir, detuvo sus pasos y se giró hacia de ellos de nuevo.

- Siento haber actuado así, profesora.- Se disculpó con sinceridad hacia Guilmain, quien negó con la cabeza al responderle.

- Supongo que hizo lo que debía, señor Abbot. Soy yo la que debería disculparse por su desconfianza.- Virginia lo miró un momento en silencio y, sintiéndolo algo nervioso, le preguntó.- ¿Qué te preocupa Davies?- El chico cerró los ojos estremecido.

- Es que... ahora que está confirmado... – Suspiró sin querer- Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Es... escalofriante.- Admitió.- Harry sonrió tristemente y, acercándose a él, lo tomó cariñosamente por los hombros al hablarle.

- La responsabilidad y el poder que se nos ha transferido apabullan Davies, pero estoy seguro de que te acostumbrarás. Pregúntale a Nora como se sintió ella al descubrirlo.- Davies suspiró de nuevo.- Mark y ella te ayudaran a aceptarlo y avanzaréis juntos. Pero... Una advertencia. No comentes nada al respecto más que con ellos o con los jefes de casa, el resto del profesorado – afirmó con énfasis- queda al margen del asunto¿comprendes?

- Sí.- Afirmó seguro aunque sorprendido.

- Ahora ve e intenta dormir.- Le alentó sabiendo que tal vez no lo lograra.

- Gracias Harry

- Gracias a ti, Davies. Ahora por fin los cuatro estamos juntos de nuevo.

El chico salió en silencio, en el mismo silencio en que en un principio quedaron los dos profesores.

- Y bien¿hablas tú con él o lo hago yo?

- Déjamelo a mí.- Fue su respuesta, más airada de lo que deseara.

- Pero no quiero que esto de pie a más disputas entre vosotros.- Le advirtió.

- ¿Y acaso es de otro modo con él?- Preguntó retóricamente, una mueca entristecida surcándole la cara.- Al menos a mí me escuchará. Ese... "engreído"- dijo exasperada- aún no demuestra el debido respeto hacia ti aunque seas subdirector.

- Algunas cosas son inevitables Virginia. Pero por favor, no hagas que tiemble Hogwarts.

- ¡Ains!- Suspiró profundamente- Que gracioso que eres... a veces.- Le respondió irónicamente haciéndole un mohín.- Intentaré no explotar. – Dijo avanzando ya hacia la puerta, deseosa de volverse a la enfermería.- Pero no te prometo nada.- Afirmó mientras desde el umbral le hacía una señal de despedida con la mano.

* * *

Puesto que ya tenemos al último de los herederos, y como siempre que se descubre a uno, os voy a poner vuestras apuestas al respecto, os recuerdo las iniciales usadas para los personajes que disteís como HH: Harry (H) para Gryffindor; Mark (M) para Slytherin; Nora (N) y Mahe (Mh) para Ravenclaw y Guilmain madre (Gl) para Hufflepuff. Si alguno dijo otra opción os pondré el nombre completo y si con alguno me equivoqué que me remita al rr que dejó diciéndome el capítulo en que dejasteis la apuesta por que la verdad que algunos dejáis tantos rr en capítulos que ni corresponden que en momentos como este dificulta mucho la búsqueda (conste que no me quejo pero alguno se me pasa al revisar, lo siento). Recordad que hace tiempo dije al comienzo de un capítulo y mezclado entre las respuestas a los rr, que quien apostara por el HH que faltaba, concretamente el de Hufflepuff, tras cierto capítulo –el capítulo 73: Luz y cenizas (74 en el listado de ffnet)- no tendría validez alguna. Como veis tras leer la explicación de Dumbledore en este capítulo, desde aquel ya deberíais de haber sabido claramente que se trataba de Davies tan solo por hallar el punto de poder; y era fácil de comprobar la verdad, era el único Hufflepuff que llegó al mismo tiempo que Mark y el único que salía en el Sombrero Seleccionador de MA (realmente siempre pensé que me lo pillaríais desde la misma canción del sombrero de este fic, menos mal que no… :D hubiera sido frustrante para mí misma) 

**HEREDEROS**: **Missi** (H, M, Mh, Gl aunque más tarde cuando fue apareciendo también apostó por Abbot si mal no recuerdo); **paulino** (H, N/Mh, M/N, para Huffle no opinó); **Caro** (H, Ron, Hermione y Mh sin decir casas respectivas para el trío- más tarde dijo que serían Mh y M-); **Cerberuxs** (H, M, Mh, N y también dijo que el trío- o sea Hermione y Ron- demasiada indecisión aquí); **Paty** (solo apostó por H); **Stiby** (H, M, N y nada para huffle, aunque posteriormente dio a Mh y N para huff; en principio para Slyt dijo V, y pensó en Gl y en Snape también. Lioso ¿no?) **Lladruc** (Snape para Slyt -pero luego rectificó y dio a V-, H y Mh, de nuevo nada para Huffle); **Marc** (no vota); **Daiuuch** (H y Mh, nada para el resto) **Celina** (H, Derek, Ginny y Mh- En el Capi 73 pensó en Abbot claro); **Andrómeda **(solo Mh); **Ceci87** (tras aparecer Harry y Mark, dijo N y quizás Mh); **Anita Potter** (V o M solo habló de Slyt); **Zalamandra** (Mh y Snape); **Dum** (Mh y Gl sin decir que casas), **Kumico1906** (Cedric para Huff y Mh para Raven- los otros dos HH ya estaban descubiertos; después tambien dijo Derek para huff); **CrazY AngeeL**(tras el 73, dio a Abbot pero antes había dicho que sería Neville :s y tb a dos estudiantes más que no están en el fic ); **Herminione** (cuando llegó a la lectura solo faltaba Huff por aparecer y… ella sí apostó por Abbot pero en el capi 73)

Y los demás… o no votasteis nada en claro o sinceramente no os encuentro entre el mareo de rr que ando leyendo de nuevo (lo he hecho con todos los HH, cada vez que aparecía uno, menos mal que acabamos con el tejón!) Nadie clavó los 4 lo cual me alegra – lo siento por vosotros- pero eso quiere decir que el trabajazo de la Canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, fue efectivo. A proposito, con repasar los rr he recordado a mucha gente que hace demasiado tiempo no nos visita… o lo hace en total silencio. Sea como sea;

Una nota antes de irme **Nuria** si ves esto, da una señal de vida ;) Me da que eres una de nuestras lectoras ocultas. Saludos. Y a los demás nos vemos aproximadamente en otros 20 días, que espero sean 20 por que entre fiestas Navideñas y que lo tengo que terminar... No se qué me dará tiempo. Sea como sea, 20 días después ya ha pasado Navidad así que FELICICES FIESTAS a todos, ojala que la paseís bien entre la familia y los amigos, pero sobre todo que las personas queridas os rodeen. Besos a todos


	85. NOTA de AUTORA

Hola amigos/as, ojalá que este año que comienza sea bueno, ni mejor ni peor que el anterior, simplemente "bueno". Soy **Nigriv** y os escribo para anunciaros que finalmente no he podido cumplir el plazo de publicación establecido. Como ya os comenté en el capítulo anterior, aun me quedaba por terminar este y está tal cual estaba, con dos escenas completas sin hacer, así que por ahora no sé cuando podré publicarlo. En el momento en que lo termine os lo pondré sin falta, pero no puedo decir cuantos días tardaré en hacerlo. Espero que seáis capaces de tenerme paciencia.

Se que 20 días para vosotros que esperáis la actualización puede resultar largo pero os aseguro que se pasan volando cuando tienes que escribir y no puedes hacerlo. Sin embargo, y desgraciadamente, estos últimos 25 días han sido muy largos y pesados a este lado de la red y no precisamente por ese motivo. Tengo una mala noticia que daros, la madre de Mahe ha fallecido apenas unos días antes de Navidad y… en fin, creo que no hace falta decir mucho más¿verdad? Se que todos comprenderéis lo que eso significa y ciertamente ni siquiera yo soy capaz de decir mucho al respecto aún sin que duela así que lo dejaré así.

Os prometo que en cuanto tenga completo el capítulo os lo publicaré pues ahora más que nunca tengo un compromiso más para tratar de sacar todo esto adelante, no se cuando, pero tiene que ser. El día que suba el capítulo correspondiente desaparecerá esta nota de autora, así que espero que los sistema de alarmas se activen con lo que verdaderamente sea un capítulo y no una nota de autora como esta. Como os decía deseo que sepáis tenerme paciencia y espero poder volver lo antes posible. Muchas gracias por seguir con nosotras.


	86. Capítulo 84:Primera misión, herederos

このfic の特性すべてはJK の特性である。楽しい時を過すためにただそしてマジックと夢を見られる私達はそれらについて書く。許可なしで使用するのを禁止されることしかし... 特性他がヴァージニア、Mahe の印、Nora のようなあり、知られているGuilmains と呼ばれる説のwitchs から最も悪い悪態を受け取りたいと思わなければ私達が決してそれらを使用する許可を与えないことをことをそう、(確かめる場合もあり、) 。

¿Alguien sabe japonés? Yo no – y menos leído -, pero me gustaría… En fin, si sea en el idioma que sea, un disclaimer siempre dice lo mismo ¿no?. Soy Nigriv. Nos quedan tan solo 4 días para poder disfrutar, al fin, y en castellano, del desenlace de la historia gracia a la cual todos estamos aquí. Para aquellos que hayáis querido esperar a que los salamandras tradujeran las mejores palabras de JK os deseo que este último viaje os agrade tanto como me gustó a mí. Y os recuerdo por favor que aunque leáis en apenas unos días, mantengáis un poquito el ansia y, si vais a soltar algún gran spoiler al menos lo aviséis con un SPOILER antes pues no todo el mundo lee al mismo ritmo y ya no solo por los lectores sino también por Mahe, que aunque no sube capítulo sí que lee todos los rr. Lo dicho, supongo que en 4 días todos tendréis entre vuestras manos Las Reliquias, al menos los días de espera hasta el proximo capítulo nuestro se os harán menos pesados. Disfrutad de la lectura.

Antes de comenzar a responder rr, os voy a dejar una **nota **que me ha pasado **Mahe **para algunos de vosotros.

"Hola, soy Mahe. Aprovecho que Nigriv vuelve a subir capi para saludaros después de tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo para agradecer a los que sí me han mandado su ánimo y apoyo con respecto al fallecimiento de mi madre. Reconforta saber que hay gente que no solo te sigue por leer una historia, si no que ante un mazazo como éste, también demuestran que están ahí. Gracias a los que lo hicisteis.

**Celina:** no es una situación difícil: es una situación MUY difícil. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como decías de que detrás de un día lluvioso viene uno más despejado pero eso lo pienso yo con referencia a problemas nimios. Pero te aseguro que el perder a mi madre y el cambio que ello representa en mi vida diaria, ya que vivía sola con ella y fui testigo de su empeoramiento y muerte, pasarán muchos, muchos días hasta que sea consciente de que los días son despejados. Saludos y gracias.

**Drumy**: Recuerdo que cuando leí tu rr, estaba todo tan reciente que me eché a llorar con tus palabras. Pero dices una gran verdad: mi mami debe estar en el cielo pero ha dejado su pobrecito corazón cerquita mía. El tiempo irá curando la herida pero la cicatriz de algo así, se mantendrá y dolerá siempre. Un beso.

**Stiby:** Las palabras en estos casos suelen ser difíciles y temerosas ante la posibilidad de que no sean apropiadas. Pero simplemente, el ver que hay gente que responde con la intención de ofrecer ánimo y consuelo, es lo que más se valora. Por eso, los rr que han entrado estos días y que no han mostrado indiferencia ante lo que me ha ocurrido, los valoro mucho. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, linda. Sabía que tendrías que haber leído en el space pero no me sorprendió no ver una respuesta tuya allí porque creo que desahogarme yo escribiendo, solo consiguió que las que podéis entrar, pudieseis pasar un mal rato. Pero bueno, ya sabes que cuando se escribe, se dejan salir los sentimientos sin pensar más allá. Un besote enorme.

**Erika Arredondo**: Gracias por vuestros ánimos y por esas oraciones que yo dejé de pronunciar cuando vi que no fueron escuchadas. Supongo que Dios se llevó a mi madre por alguna razón pero aún la desconozco y verdaderamente, no creo que sepa ni entienda nunca por qué, porque ella ya siempre me va a faltar y eso no tiene razón de ser para mí. Besos a todo el grupo de lectura y para ti.

**Feanor:** Gracias por tu apoyo, amigo.

**Belu**: Gracias por ese abrazo que me envías. No hay más remedio que levantar cabeza y lo estoy intentando aunque el dolor siga quemando. Pero tengo que hacerlo por ella, que me envía fuerzas desde donde está y sé que no le gustaría verme mal, por los que me rodean para que no se preocupen, y por mí misma, porque si me dejo caer en lo que realmente tengo dentro, no podría continuar. Añoro a mi madre demasiado. Besos.

**AlbusR:** Mi querido amigo, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre consigues hacerme sonreír con tus rr, quizá por la serenidad que transmites (cuando los Inexplicables no interfieren, claro) y en estos momentos actuales, arrancarme una sonrisa sincera entre las que forzadamente tengo que esbozar cada día para dar buena cara a los que me rodean, es algo muy valioso para mi. Las visitas de duelo son duras tanto los primeros días por lo reciente como más tarde cuando todo está algo más calmado, por el recuerdo. Pero cuando son visitas que sabes que te hacen con el corazón, son bien recibidas aunque como suelo decir últimamente, lo que se pasa en estos momentos solo lo sabe quién lo ha sufrido ya. Como bien dices y como dice una de mis hermanas, hay que asumir y digerir. Yo aún ni asumo, ni digiero, simplemente porque estoy en plan autómata haciendo lo que tengo que hacer cada día y nada más. Lo malo es que lo que evito pensar durante el día, sale de mi subsconciente por las noches en sueños. Pero en fin, si hago caso de mi psicóloga, debería estar llorando y sacando todo lo que tengo dentro. Pero creo que ya no me quedan más lágrimas; me he quedado tan seca que ahora solo puedo tirar para adelante de esta forma "automática", sin hacer caso de lo que realmente siento dentro porque entonces no me levantaría. Es como si ahora llevara una careta tanto para la gente que me rodea como para mi misma, para no mostrar el dolor y la tristeza que siento. Muchas gracias por ese abrazo que ahora tanta falta me hace a cada momento."

Bueno ahora vuelvo yo, Nigriv, hoy el capi es largo (menos mal, sino íbamos a tener más de respuestas a rr que de capi) pero además es que tendré más que comentar y lo iré haciendo conforme os respondo. Ante todo, al igual que Mahe, os quiero dar las gracias por vuestro apoyo, ciertamente muchos de vosotros demostrarías el cariño más allá de la lectura y eso es reconfortante. Mil gracias de corazón.

Y antes de que se me olvide, aunque sea empezar por el final, quiero también dar las gracias a unos cuantos de lectores ocultos (¿unos cuantos?... son 10 nada más y nada menos!!!! Que gozada!) que, a pesar de no dejarse ver a todos vosotros sí que nos hacen saber que están leyendo pues todos ellos han incluido nuestras historias entre sus favoritos y/o en sus alertas en estos días, o nos han dejado un mensaje privado. Así pues, gracias por leer y estar ahí a**ginnynena, k0nzaborac3rez4, travesurarealizada **(luego te respondo en el rr) **AndreFigurelliMaia** (¿o debería llamarte DecoBlack FM como en tu profile? Me alegra saber que has llegado desde MA y nos estás siguiendo en las 3 historias, cuando vi tu alerta en mi mail por MA me emocionó, muchos lectores se la saltan y aunque no tiene tanta calidad por ser de mis primeras historias, es el principio de todo. Gracias!), **mundi, dulceySnape **(A ti te mandaré un privado, dejaste rr en "Historia de un Master, pero si te gustó ese colateral espero acabes leyéndonos para saber la historia final de Snape y Guilmain, si llegas a ver este mensaje, salúdanos. Tu rr en el colateral también me hizo muchísima ilusión, si estas aquí háblanos, me encanta "compartir" a Snape), **Piluki**, **macamare, cesarfer y pahrous**. También mando un saludo a **Rogue-Z** que incluyó MA en sus favoritos (otra alerta que me hizo mucha ilusión), espero que hayas llegado hasta HH pasando por UP. A todos vosotros…, a Mahe y a mí nos gustaría saber al menos por una vez, que habéis visto en nuestra historia para ponernos como favoritos, vamos, lo que más os gusta de ellas. Es un placer teneros con nosotras aunque no os atreváis a compartir con un rr ; supongo que el miedo a San Mungo es demasiado, aquí todo el que comenta acaba en la misma planta :D. Y ahora sí os voy respondiendo a vuestros rr y a vuestras notas.

**Saiyury11** En respuesta a tu pregunta… Solo lee este capítulo :D y luego hablamos. Sobre recuperaciones, desde fuera te digo que se ve mejor de lo que parece, aunque ciertamente Mahe no diría eso, pero claro yo lo veo desde fuera y desde ahí es un alivio ver que va avanzando aunque le cuesta, y si no se puede decir que avance, al menos si que va tirando (y de verdad que a mí me parece mucho, muchísimo)

**Stiby:** Comienzo por el último rr linda aunque me sales antes en la lista. La verdad es que es muy duro, incluso yo no sabía ni que decir, te lo aseguro. Pero ya hablamos al respecto por msn y bueno aún ahora hay veces que todavía no sé ni que decir. Eso sí, se trata de hacer lo que se puede. Y sobre mí… pues que decirte, es que hay demasiado desanimo por todo y eso me repercute en todo. Como decía AlbusR es que me encuentro en un momento "raro" pero vamos ni punto de comparación con otras cosas. Así que no me quejo, simplemente trato de ver como voy a seguir haciendo las cosas. Se que en cuanto me sienta "bien" la escritura volverá a salir fluida (eso espero y deseo, la verdad por que no se que pensar, hace tanto tiempo que no me sale...) y más por que como tu dices HH no es solo un fic, es la continuación de UP (fíjate que no digo de MA) y eso marcó un antes y un después para Mahe y para mí así que… hay que llevarlo a buen fin! Aunque sea con retraso. Tu tienes tu último examen en estos días, espero que cuando acabes nos cuentes como te ha ido y ojalá que nos digas que bien (a estas alturas ya incluso debes de saber la mayoría de la notas ¿no?). Yo tengo los parciales el 7 y 28 de marzo ¿te lo puedes creer? Yo no, no me da tiempo!!!! Pero basta de agobiarme que ahora debo de disfrutar mientras os respondo. Y ahora sí, me voy al primer rr, el del capi.

Pues sí, estuve en Madrid. Ya no podrás seguir tan juerguista, mala época por los exámenes, pero no te preocupes que volveré, y volveré a avisarte, así que no te de pena no haberme visto. La verdad es que verte al ir a Madrid ya iba más allá de que estes friki o no, de que nos leas o no, simplemente es tomarse un cafelito con una amiga y volver a verte la cara aunque no esté L. Gallego de por medio ni HP o HH. Me hubiera gustado poder ir para el 21 con la salida del libro, a lo grande y como Guilmain -capa y varita incluida- pero es imposible. De todos modos volveré antes o después y te avisaré por si acaso. Sobre lecturas… yo también he estado unos meses leyendo "realidad", también había dejado de lado todo lo referente a HP, pero ahora me he vuelto a coger DH en inglés, a ver si me da tiempo a acabarlo antes de ver los desastres que van a comentar los salamandrinos con su traducción (Falso, me paré leyendo a 5 capis del final y aún no lo he terminado- pero es que como ya sabía de qué iba el capítulo "no quería leerlo"). Sabes, me alegro de que tengas buenos amigos, cuando yo estoy tan apática (como ahora mismo) me encanta que mis amigos no me dejen parar por casa, aunque igual me tienen que obligar a salir, yo y mis incongruencias, a veces no les dejo hacerlo. Pero si te soportan en esos momentos y se preocupan por animarte, ahí es que demuestran que de verdad son buenos amigos. Espero que hayan conseguido que tu etapa de encierro haya pasado, es lógico que a veces nos haga falta encerrarnos en nosotras mismas, pero es mejor no acostumbrarse demasiado a ello o acabas quedándote encerrada y sola. De corazón espero que lo lleves mejor, como María o como Stiby, ya ves que no nos olvidamos de ti. Cuídate y cruzo los dedos para que los exámenes te hayan ido bien. Besos. Que no! Que me quedaba otro rr, que al final leíste el capi anterior! Jajaja, bueno vamos a ver… La verdad es que sí, que aunque con periodos de ausencia aún sigues en San Mungo (la cama se queda vacía a veces, pero te la seguimos guardando! Por que sabemos que vuelves) El otro día me pasó a mí lo mismo, sentí tanta morriña que me fui al profile de una querida amiga donde está publicado mi primer fic y me puse a leerlo solo por recordar ciertos momentos vividos en aquellos días mientras lo escribía. Ciertamente para mí esos momentos de morriña a veces son de los más queridos, más cuando no te quedan otros. Me alegro que te diera uno con nosotras y aún nos tuvieras a mano. EH! Espero que el epilogo de HH no llegue estando en el asilo, por favor, no me deprimas más de lo que estoy!. Voy a acortar un poquito la respuesta que hay temas que hace siglos no los tocamos y me da que ni tendrán su chiste, sobre todo por que los llevabas con Mahe y me voy a perder ( Pero a ver si dejas de babear por Snape, que menos mal que no estabas friky, sino me llega la baba a mí casa!- a propósito en estos días Alan está rodando las escenas de la Torre matando a Dumbledore ¡¡que ganas de ver la peli!!) Supongo que lo importante es eso que tu misma decías que te alegrabas que Harry preguntara en voz alta, ¿Quién es el Lord? El responsable de tanto mal. Pero como siempre ya ves que no soltamos prenda, aún habrá que esperar más para saberlo. Haces una puntualización sobre el uso de los tiempos verbales y te digo, no recuerdo en el caso concreto de ese capítulo – que además era de Mahe- sí está hecho a posta o no, pero sí es verdad que en mis capítulos, a veces, es premeditado y la clave de alguna pista (suelo cuidar bastante esos "pequeños" detalles) Eso sí, sin vacilar, las cosas están para haceros dudar, dudar incluso de lo que leéis (jejeje, ya deberíais de haber aprendido desde UP:D) Y una pregunta para terminar, ¿Lucius no es elegante? Para mí es algo estirado, pero lo que me repele es su carácter, pero elegante sí que lo veo… En fin, ahora sí te dejo, seguro que cuando acabes de leer la respuesta a tu rr te entra más morriña y eres capaz de leerte los dos capis del tirón (siempre que andas por aquí no sabes contenerte). Lo dicho besitos.

**Anónimo**: Nuestro lector anónimo... Espero que las fiestas fueran bien

**Anónimo 2**: Di por hecho que eras el mismo lector, pero al decir eso de que leíste el fic en solo 2 días... Me has despistado la verdad, ya no se si en un capítulo anterior te dijimos algo por algún rr que dejaras en MA o en HH o es que realmente sois 2 anónimos que no os ponéis nombre. Perdona mi despiste si es cosa mía. Pero creo que no. Decías que también leíste UP y no se si te dejaste atrás el principio de todo que es MA (Harry Potter y la Magia Antigua) Si no te lo has leído igual quieras echarle un vistazo mientras esperas la actualización de HH, pero MA está en mi profile individual. Igual te digo de las pequeñas historias que llamamos colaterales de UP, explican más cositas de aquella historia y alguna incluso de HH. Sobre Mark... pues tienes toda la razón, es muy "listillo", sin embargo es una característica de su personalidad que desarrollamos así a posta (bueno ya se la fui dando yo en MA), y en HH como ha crecido más se le nota :s Pero a Mahe y a mí nos encanta, por eso junto a Nora es nuestro peluchito. Espero que tu año sea bueno. Nos vemos y comunicamos si te animas a dejarnos más "anónimos"

**Belu: **Pues andamos, un pie delante del otro como se dice, no queda mas remedio. Te respondo al primer rr que Mahe ya te ha dejado unas palabras arriba, aún así me alegro de que al final te animaras a dejar unas letras a ese respecto. Gracias. Ciertamente nuestro Snape es el personaje más OoC que hay en la historia (sin contar claro que hicimos mala a Hermione por la maldición en UP). Cada autor le da su toque a los personajes pero nosotras, sacándole la vena "humana" a Snape, hasta conseguimos que lectores que no soportan al oficial lleguen a verlo como una persona y no como la serpiente por los que muchos lo tienen. La verdad que a mí me alegra mogollón, sobre todo por que es algo que tuve que improvisar después de escribir MA, la llegada de Mahe a UP lo obligó a ser padre, algo que al principio no estaba previsto aunque sí que hubiera una pequeña "historia" con Guilmain, pero mira que a donde llego... Si me lo hubieran dicho mientras escribía MA no me lo hubiera creído. Así que me llena de orgullo que me digáis estas cosas. Y que no aguantas a De la Croix, también (Guilmain te manda un beso de su parte por decir eso – se nota que tampoco la soporta ¿verdad:D ) Lo de Abbot como heredero estaba de cajón lo reconozco, tu no nos dejabas rr a esas alturas (no se por que siempre os cortáis hasta que nos alcanzáis) pero es que era tan claro desde el momento del sombrero seleccionador que uff, yo no podía creer como dudaba la gente (claro que había que mirar la canción de MA y conectarla con la de UP, demasiado para el body supongo :D) Me alegro que acertaras. Ahora hay que ver que hace el chico. Dentro de poco empiezas la facultad, espero que te vaya bien; dicen que los años de universitario son los mejores y, en cierto modo es cierto, solo intenta que no se te alarguen demasiado por que entonces es cuando deja de ser verdad. Animo que de aquí a poquito ya empiezas y espero que tu año vaya bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que empiezas nueva faceta en tu vida. Nos vemos

**Mahe Guilmain**: Nunca ver un rr tuyo me desilusionó ni me desilusionará, al contrario, para mí es algo muy especial recibir un rr de tú parte, así que no lo sientas, y menos en este caso que fue aún más especial por que ya entonces sentías poca magia y ni me hacía que asomaras la cabeza por aquí. Pero ciertamente por el día en que yo lo vi y la de días que luego permaneció sin entrar ningún rr de más con la que tenías encimas... Te aseguro que durante esos días ni abría la web para ver si entraba algún rr y es que mi mente ya estaba más con vosotras que en la historia o en nada más, en absolutamente nada más, y ver tu rr me hacía darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza, más aún de las que ya le estaba dando aunque sea difícil de creer. Simplemente te diré que a mí sí que me gustaría poder hacer magia realmente y conjurar para ti la luz, o al menos encontrar un punto de restauración que nos trasportara a aquellos días en los que compartir esta locura, y alguna otra también, nos llenara tanto como entonces. Recurriría al Lord si hiciera falta o me pudiera dar ese poder; pero no me lo puede dar y solo puedo estar ahí para cuando lo necesites. Aunque nada pueda ser igual, me gustaría poder conseguir que tus ojos volviera a brillar nada más al escuchar un nombre, que recobraras aquella locura e ilusión, pero también se que para lograrlo primero tendría yo también que recuperar una actitud que perdí mucho antes que tú y que estoy segura fue el detonante del comienzo de tu dejadez, y no sabes cuanto lo lamento y lo sigo lamentando. Tengo puesto mi esfuerzo en ello, espero poder conseguirlo. Las dos afirmamos querer hacer magia, pero de verdad, para mí tú si estás consiguiendo hacer magia; aunque no te lo parezca, te aseguro que visto desde fuera parece que hicieras magia. Yo también te quiero. Esto lo escribí antes del fin del semana, de nuestra charla del viernes, de los mail intercambiados… ahora te diría mil cosas más pero algunas ya te las he dicho y otras casi mejor me las guardo para cuando tengamos otro "buen" momento y así, si te brillan los ojitos, no me lo pierdo. Espero que tengas dulces sueños.

**Locoweasley**: Un capitulo más para que disfrutes, o eso espero. Gracias por darte a conocer aunque sea a través de un mensaje privado, y por hacernos saber que nos llevas leyendo tiempo. En otro momento te hubiera respondido igual, con un privado, pero estos días no estábamos para muchas cosas. Espero que veas mi respuesta por aquí. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Kumiko 1906**: Me has dejado algo liada, ¿ocupada con el cole y la universidad? ¿las dos cosas? La verdad es que hace siglos que me acompañas en esta aventura pero ahora mismo no recuerdo a qué te dedicabas, así que me has dejado perdida. Bueno el caso es que me alegra verte por aquí aunque sea después de tanto tiempo, es bueno saber que a pesar de las ocupaciones no os olvidáis de nosotras. Respecto a mí musa sigue volando (a ver si se estrella contra el Sauce Boxeador y cae al suelo) pero al menos ha dado para acabar este capi. Sigo esperando y deseando que vuelva. ¿No recordabas a Abbot? (gluck) Pobrecito mío, ¿cómo te saltaste el ataque a Hufflepuff? En fin, seguro es que no te acuerdas por el tiempo, pero sin problema, con eso te hemos sorprendido más. Anda que del ataque a Snape no has sacado tu nada... justamente las preguntas que queremos que tengáis en mente, así que, aunque aún no te decidas, al menos estás en buen camino al preguntarte sobre ello. Que tu año sea bueno, nos vemos y espero que no vuelvas a estar tan liada de nuevo.

**AlbusR**: Tenemos 3 rr tuyos, como voy respondiendo por orden me cuadras aquí pero no se ni por donde empezar, así que obviaré la "felicitación de cumpleaños" en esos días no estábamos ni para responder felicitaciones, y creo que te responderé a los dos entremezclados aunque igualmente yo últimamente no estoy tampoco "loca" así que creo que tu rr va a ser el más serio. Mahe ya te ha dejado unas palabras arriba por tu último rr pero yo también te quiero dar las gracias. De verdad le tuviste que arrancar la sonrisa por que me llegó la noticia de que habías dejado rr por el móvil y en estas circunstancias eso es una gran señal, no sabes cuanto me alegré incluso antes de ver tus palabras, hasta en el sms se veía el efecto de tus palabras en ella. Y bueno respecto a lo que me decías a mí... ¿De verdad eres veterinario y no psicólogo? Te aseguro que cuando os escribí la nota no tenía en la cabeza más que la preocupación por Mahe pero es como si tú hubieras leído todo mi subconsciente. Ciertamente estoy plof, pero hace ya demasiado tiempo que estoy así y se que el hecho de terminar o no la carrera poco va a cambiar mis expectativas. Y tengo pánico, me debato entre lo que quiero, me gustaría hacer, y lo que tengo que hacer y ahora aún más por que la perdida de la madre de Mahe me ha hecho más cercano lo que sé cualquier día también me llega a mí de forma inevitable, (de hecho siempre pensé que sería mi madre la primera en irse después de que Mahe perdiera a su padre) pero mientras no, yo debo seguir en casa. Así que me siento bloqueada y encerrada en una ciudad y una situación que me oprime al punto de que nada de lo que hago parece tener sentido. Las circunstancias le hacen decir a Mahe que va en automático, yo voy así hace tanto tiempo que ya ni sabría decirte cuanto, por que en esta ciudad solo puedo encontrar trabajos basuras (como el que me ha fastidiado los brazos, aún sigo con mi dichosa tendinitis) y aunque acabe la carrera no creo que me sirva de mucho más para trabajar de lo mío (soy de clínica en un lugar donde das patadas y salen cientos de veterinarios), y no se si podría trabajar en otra cosa respecto a la carrera (hay miles lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que estés preparada para hacerlo o que "quieras hacerlo"- antes limpio escaleras que irme a un matadero, te lo prometo) Pero en fin, no debería descargar mis agobios aquí cuando, como le decía antes a Stiby, se supone tengo que disfrutar mientras estoy con vosotras. El problema es que antes escribir era un refugio al que mi mente se escapaba para olvidarse del mundo en que vivo y que no me gusta y hace ya tiempo que parece que me di cuenta que escapándome allí, "perdiendo" el tiempo en eso no hago más que acrecentar el problema. Supongo que ese fue el principio de mi crisis de inspiración, un planteamiento interno que me hice y que me llevó, aprovechando el palo que me dio JK con el 6º libro, a dejar aparcada la historia un tiempo. "Un tiempo" me dije y no la eternidad en la que se está convirtiendo. Vosotros sois una maravilla pero tengo historias incluso en las que borro algún rr por que la gente me mete tanta bulla que no les falta más que insultarme de lo mal que sientan sus comentarios a la ausencia de mi actualización. En fin, perdona mi desahogo, no se por que sentía poder hacerlo contigo y hace siglos que no me desahogo así, pero es que parece que leyeras en nosotras incluso lo que queremos ocultaros, y sobre todo mil gracias por tus palabras a las dos, eres un encanto y me alegro enormemente que llegaras hasta nosotras. Vuelvo a la historia a ver que de locuras nos cuentas esta vez. No antes del rr aún hay mucho que responderte... Nos dejaste esta frase al principio de tu primer rr _"Una vez que se conoce el truco se pierde toda la "magia" y todo se transforma en una hábil manipulación (a veces con trampa)." _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo y por eso mismo ¡¡todavía le estoy dando vueltas a la frase!!! Pero ya te dejado demasiada paranoia antes así que ésta me la voy a ahorrar por que estoy segura de que sabrás a que me refiero. Cuando leí tu rr, con la descripción de tu casa y lugar de escapada... Sinceramente se me vinieron dos cosas a la cabeza, la casa que describe Mahe en su minific "Mi sueño" y segundo que también a mí me gustaría tener un lugar así al que poder huir cuando lo necesito (aunque bueno por ahora me conformo con una ciudad llena de humo e histerismo, esa que es la capital de este país, a donde cuando el agobio me puede me evado y busco refugio en casa de un amigo que hace magia- magia por que a pesar de que la ciudad es trepidante a mí me sirve igual que tu casita en la playa, pero la mejor magia es la de su compañía, "supongo") Eso sí, hablando de los fallos de seguridad del foro me hiciste pensar también que, además de saber de todo, eres un poco pirata:D Bueno, una personalidad más que añadir a las que ya te conocemos ( cuando necesite colarme por alguna puerta trasera me acordaré de ti ;D ) Tengo muchísima curiosidad AlbusR, ¿tienes algo publicado que pueda leer? Vamos si no te importa que me adentre en esa parte de tu vida. Se que me gustarían tus escritos y más si tienen un lado "dark", y más en estos momentos en que el ánimo está bajo, no sabes como me gusta auto martirizarme con lo oscuro. Me encantaría que me dejaras leer alguno de tus cuentos, me harías un honor y seguro que me gustan y me sirven para mejorar. Si te animas a dejarme hablamos de ello. Obviamente, el chocolate es una de mis debilidades (sobre todo unos Snape – y Sirius- de chocolate con leche, rellenos de chocolate negro, que nos hacía Dobby especialmente para la casa Hufflepuff, aunque ya se apuntaron todas las demás, la receta original fue para nosotras; mo sabes lo bien que sienta morder a ese par de hombres! Últimamente también pedía Lupines... jajaja) Como ves por lo de la historia de "7 Almas" y los guiños que hacemos aquí, nuestra locura hace tiempo era demasiada, estábamos todo el día hablando de HP, incluso cuando hablábamos en serio y poníamos ejemplos: no decíamos "estar al loro", sino "estar al fénix" y hasta lanzábamos hechizos para realizar acciones aunque luego tuviéramos que acabarlas a mano; en esa época Mahe y yo éramos tan frikis que nuestras amigas hasta se alejaron de nosotras y tuvimos muchos problemas pero... ojalá y pueda usar el giratiempo y volver a esa época, apenas hace 3-4 años y sin embargo... parece que haya pasado una eternidad, pero entonces al menos los problemas parecían empequeñecerse por nuestro ánimo. Ahora sí que me estoy poniendo melancólica, he superado la morriña y, mejor me callo por que me están escociendo los ojos y no es cuestión. Además ahora me toca responderte a esa disertación que en su día me dejaste sobre la Navidad. Fíjate apenas unas días después de lo que yo te dije, con las circunstancias, ya había cambiado totalmente de opinión y me hubiera gustado haberme mordido la lengua; quizás este año he tenido aún menos ganas de celebrar que nunca, pero sí que sin embargo le he puesto más paciencia y no paraba de repetirme que, pasara lo que pasara, montaran la que montaran, al menos estábamos juntos y podíamos hacerlo. No es un gran consuelo para una persona con un carácter como el mío (¿conoces el genio de Guilmain? pues exactamente igualito, o quizás peor) Pero eso es lo que tenemos y dando gracias por que aún está ahí. Tengo que acordarme esta noche de buscar en internet qué es eso de "espíritu sanguíneo" (es que ahora mismo estoy en el trabajo y no tengo conexión) Otra de tus frases... "_siempre he admirado esa serenidad y madura cordura tuyas." _Cuando dijiste eso ya no hablabas en serio... Poco más y me lo creo, sobre todo por que tienes mucha razón y si no permanezco estable puedo salir gritando, pero ¿conoces ese refrán de "perro ladrador poco mordedor? Pues eso mismo. Me gusta la forma animaga que decidiste quedaste, un dragoncito chino enano, ¡tu y tus locuras! ¡Me encantan! Y por fin llego al comentario del capi después de dos paginas de word (le has quitado el puesto a Stiby que siempre era la vencedora en paginas escritas) Me has clavado totalmente, si ya te decía arriba que parece que leas a través de mí; Guilmain igual que yo, sí sabe delegar, pero solo en las personas en las que confía y sabe que no le van a fallar (por eso deja que Remus y Harry busquen a la rata) pero es que la vida te enseña que trabajar en grupo no siempre es lo ideal y que si al final tienes que sacarlo tu sola todo adelante mejor hacerlo desde el principio. Si le dan a Guilmain una poción para dormir y para relajarse ya que estamos que manden dos más de cada para las autoras, tal como estamos nos vendrán bien. Como dices al final el estrés le sale hasta por las orejas y le echa la bronca a quien no debe (pero es que dejaron escapar la rata!!!!- Esa es Guilmain replicándote, también te manda un besote por decirle víbora a Florence) Sobre el comportamiento de Severus respecto a Guilmain, yo creo que sí se lo hubiera hecho antes, solo que ella "no le dejaba hacerlo" – recuerda que por ahoralo tolera y le habla, pero Guilmain aún sigue sin dejarlo acercársele-, y por eso solo cuando Snape la ha visto más cercana es que se ha atrevido (Además, no te creas que aunque le damos un carácter más humano ha perdido su orgullo y no se va a rebajar si piensa que se va a llevar un chanteo - lo cual es muy probable tratándose de Guilmain-) Creo que los "3 desfibradores" estamos de acuerdo en que no se entere de lo ocurrido (por lo menos eso tengo entendido), no queremos ningún tipo de rabia. La verdad es que supongo que me pasé un poquito con la actitud de Harry pero es que en esa escena yo estaba muy enfadada con Abbot y cuando me cabreo me teme todo el mundo que me conoce, te lo aseguro. Así que no es por ser suegra, sino por propio carácter de la mujer!. Sobre Florence y Abbot tendrás que esperar para saber, evidentemente, igual que para lo de la rata, aunque igual hoy tienes algo que unir a tus pensamientos. Jajaja, la verdad que la imagen de McGonagan-gata con "ancas de rata" en la boca aún me hace reír pero... ¿quién te dice que no estaba y el VPM – viejete paternalista manipulador- también sabía lo de la rata? No le echemos siempre la culpa a las hembras. Decías: "_El capítulo fue como aflojar la tensión retenida durante tanto tiempo"_, quizás este sí por que fue de los que hice hace mucho tiempo y en buenas condiciones, aunque os tuve que hacer esperar un poquito por que tenía que cuadrar escenas (eso pasa cuando escribes algo con más de un año de antelación y sin saber como van a evolucionar los personajes durante la historia). Se admite el abrazote de orangutan (que mal he pensado con la "trompita" xD ) y ojala que el año sea bueno. Nos vemos en unos días. Besos y mil gracias.

**Travesurarealizada**: Me gusta el nick! Creo recordarte de otro rr hace tiempo pero ahora mismo estoy descolocada. ¿Cuánto hace que no sabíamos de ti? Me alegro que te haya gustado y siento hacerte esperar sobre todo si has tenido tanto para leer de corrido. A proposito, yo "no quiero pensar en lo que va a pasar" pero uff, si no lo pienso yo ¿quién lo hace:0 En fin, gracias por la ilusión que desprenden tus palabras tras leernos, ojalá y que podamos seguir consiguiendo que te sientas así. Nos vemos.

**Herminione:** Hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti ¿me equivoco?, me alegro de volver a verte. Te deseo un buen año. La mala espina a la profesora la comparte mucha gente, pero el pobre de Abbot, entre la mala espina que le tiene Guilmain y ahora tú... Pobrecito heredero, ¿qué habrá hecho él? Además es el de Hufflepuff, "el más justo y leal" ¿por qué me lo ponéis de malo? "_Eso es que Evans les cae demasiado bien"_ (voz, en "off", y resentida, de Davies) Mira, ya lo has hecho saltar, pobrecito niño. Esperamos verte por aquí.

Nota: Llevo tantos días respondiendo rr en mis pocos ratos libres que, quien se haya parado a leerse toda esta parrafada, habrá notado hasta mis cambios de humor. Perdonadme pero estoy con este tipo de altibajos, aunque cuando me acosan el cerebro Guilmain y Snape o cualquier otro no me quejo, la verdad.

**Erika Arredondo: **Gracias a vosotros también por el apoyo y las oraciones. "¿De verdad De la Croix le ha puesto una mano encima? ARG como yo me entere..." (Jajaja, esa vuelve a ser Guilmain, estos días está algo desquiciada, perdonádmela) Abbot allegado al lado oscuro... ufff, no te preocupes, hay lobitos vestidos con pieles de corderos ("no, no es Remus, que conste!" Es que Snape estaba metiendo baza en mi cabeza!! "Zape!") A ver el poder de Abbot no es hacer predicciones, digamos que es más bien Nora la que predice y tiene visiones. Lo de Abbot... no se como explicártelo pero es como si le encontrara la lógica a todo, a la mínima información (la cual es imprescindible) y por eso "conoce" las cosas. Sabréis más cosillas de ese carácter que le hemos dado conforme lo vayáis conociendo que hasta ahora es el gran desconocido (¿Recordáis un capítulo en que Nora les ayudó a Mark y a él con el conjuro de la transformación? Por eso el chico lo captó a la primera, con solo que ella le tomó la mano y le dio el primer movimiento que no conseguía, parte de su poder). Abrazos para todos desde este lado del charco.

**Danielle potter**: Bienvenida a la presencia, lectora ex-oculta. Ciertamente tu nick me suena mucho y, aunque no está en azul como un profile, la verdad es que me suena a que tenías profile en ffnet por que el nick sí que lo recuerdo aunque hace mucho que no te vemos. Como ves voy a mezclar todos los rr que nos has enviado, incluso la respuesta al que dejaste en "El único que regresó". ¿Te releíste todo? WOW eso es un gran honor la verdad. Mil gracias por tus palabras y halagos pero siento defraudarte "nuestras historias no se venden como guión a la WB, siempre destrozan las historias" :D Pero me has recordado a Mahe cuando afirmaba que para ella HP tenía dos finales, el oficial (cuyo sexto libro no le gustó en absoluto) y el nuestro, y sin duda afirmaba que se quedaba con el nuestro. Y yo con la boca abierta sin poder creérmelo... El sexto libro era mi preferido hasta que salió el 7º en inglés. A estas alturas espero que nos hayas pillado en la lectura, han pasado mucho más de dos semanas, así que lo que siento es que ahora nos tendrás que esperar a cada actualización. Cuando nos escribiste la segunda vez aún ni sabías a donde se había ido a esconderse Guilmain, ahora espero que ya sepas casi todo lo que te inquietaba, excepto quienes son los del principio, claro. El premio gordo solo se reparte al final. ¿De verdad los colaterales te confundieron más? Uy! se que mi manera de escribir es liosa a veces, que mi mente funciona de forma diferente pero… tanto como confundir; me quedé con la boca abierta al leer eso, igual que tus palabras respecto a los personajes y la historia de UP. Mil gracias. En el rr de EUQR decías que los oriéntame estaban bien y la verdad, esos colaterales deberían de haber estados incluidos en Up, pero nos daba "cosa" ponerlos por no hacerla larga y pesada, pero ya ves, en HH hemos aprendido y ahora metemos todo, aunque a veces os resulte un capítulo de relleno, pero así al menos no nos quedará luego tener tantos colaterales. Sobre continuación de este fic, pues ciertamente no creo que vaya a verla, se acabara y supongo que será el final de la saga, ya ves que ahora mismo ni siquiera estamos inspiradas para terminar este. Pero ¿sabes? nunca se sabe qué puede ocurrir en el futuro, así que si las cosas cambian, o si Mahe y yo seguimos escribiendo al terminar HH, tan por separado como conjuntamente, las historias sin duda estarán en nuestros profiles. Sobre ser lectora oculta no te preocupes, aunque no vayas al día con nosotras si nos dejas un rr, te responderemos al mismo nivel en que vayas leyendo, solo tienes que recordar en qué capítulo ibamos nosotras publicando para leerte tu respuesta (sin mirar el capi o te estropeas la trama) así que, aunque no nos hayas pillado en la lectura, si te apetece comentar, darnos un grito por lo que le hacemos pasar a los personajes o liberar la tensión o alegría que t produzca leer no te cortes que nos encanta saber que estáis ahí y responderos a vuestras locuras y dudas. Y bueno te has cambiado de país y todo en este tiempo, espero que el motivo haya sido bueno y estés feliz allí donde estás, así como que tus clases hayan empezado y sigan bien. Nos seguimos leyendo y espero que te animes a compartir más con estas locas!

**Celina**: Muchas gracias chiqui. Ojala pudieras mandar para acá un poco de ese sol que casi siempre brilla en tus islas para que al menos los nublados no fueran tan fríos, por que evidentemente estas nubes son difíciles de disipar. Te podría decir que estamos un poquito mejor, pero sería en parte mentira así que solo te diré que estamos y que hay que seguir. Muchos besos cordobeses.

**Drumy: **Como has leído más arriba Mahe ha recibido el abrazo de tu propia mano.. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo. La verdad es que sois un encanto. Cuídate mucho y espero no tener que pararos ya demasiado.

**DaIUu:** Espero que estés ahí ;) Para saber de nosotras tendrías que leer toda la parrada que os hemos dejado y así te haces a una idea de cómo estamos, repetirlo sería ya demasiado, ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por atreverte a decir algo, la verdad es que hay muchas situaciones en las que no se sabe ni que decir y más cuando la nuestra es una relación tan diferente. Pero gracias. Espero que te guste el capi y como he dicho antes, espero no tener que pararos demasiado, aún me quedan unos cuantos capítulos que subir míos. Nos vemos.

**Cesarfer: **bienvenido ! Nos dejaste un rr en la Última Profecía, espero que a día de hoy si no nos alcanzado en la lectura de HH, al menos sí que ya estés embarcado en ella por que nos llegó la alerta de que la habías descubierto, así que sabemos que también estás en la lectura del final de la historia. Tu rr fue de los que digo que me alegra mucho, sobre todo por que tuviste la paciencia de empezar por el principio, por MA, y también por que justamente nos dejas ver lo que más te gusta y más cuando coincide con que es lo que a veces no le gusta a otros lectores, sobre todo si se trata de personajes nuevos que quitan protagonismo a los oficiales. Cuando conseguimos que os gusten hacéis que se nos caiga la baba. Respondiéndote a lo de Sirius papá de Mahe, la autora te diría que no le hubiera importado con un bombón así, pero como tu dices la trama daba más juego con Snape (y bueno también me vuelve loca el personaje, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabías) y Guilmain no se lleva demasiado bien con Black así que… En aquellos tiempos cuando escribimos aquellos capítulos Mahe y yo la pasábamos genial de verdad (me has hecho sonreír con el recuerdo, mil gracias) y es que Mahe a veces ni sabía la que le había "montado" antes de leerlo por sí misma. Vaya caras que me ponía. Y Hermione… Ufff, meternos con ella fue de lo peor que hicimos, una querida amiga se enfadó con nosotras bastante por que le tocamos a su querido personaje, pero supongo que estos detalles son los que hacen que la historia no sea tan obvia y enganchen (eso sí, si toleras los cambios que hacen las autoras, que no todo el mundo lo tolera) ¿Sabes? Cuando comencé MA la idea de UP ya estaba en mente, pero entonces la "profetizada" iba a ser Ginny, de hecho todo era igual, Hermione iba a ser usada por Voldemort igualmente pero la que lo salvaría sería Ginny. Solo aquella locura de meter a mi gran amiga en la historia dio lugar al personaje de Mahe y a que tomará el puesto de Ginny al final de la historia (Mahe no sabía la que se le venía encima, de hecho escribió todo UP sin saber que ella era la profetizada – no se como lo hizo, según ella no se enteró cuando se lo expliqué-) Pero claro es que ya que la metía quería hacerlo a lo grande y por eso la obligué a compartir también la autoría de la historia; y bueno tratamos de hacerlo real ( a mí tampoco me gustan las historias sin sentido y sin pies ni cabeza) A mí el cambio no me importó, al contrario y no solo porque fuera Mahe, sino también por que desde que en los libros oficiales comenzaron a aparecer otras chicas deseé que Harry no terminara con Ginny, me gustaba tanto Luna en la Orden del Fénix que siempre deseé que JK nos sorprendiera con este tema y en mis fics nunca dejo a Harry con Ginny (ni tampoco con Hermione) a no ser que sea imprescindible para la trama que haya montado. Tienes mucha razón, MA es muy lenta al principio pero es que esa historia fue solo mi segundo fic, y el primero más o menos largo. Demasiado bien salió para lo novata que era (dejé muchas puertas abiertas de las que aún tiramos incluso para HH cuando nos hace falta algo de trama ya montada) y aunque ahora le daría mil vueltas y le haría muchas mejoras si lo volviera a reescribir y más aún sabiendo lo que luego le iba a venir encima al pobre de Snape. Pero así se escribió y así quedó. Al menos los lectores veis la evolución de la autora escribiendo y eso es bueno, cuando yo descubro esos detalles en otros escritores me sirve para mejorar. Si me permites te dejo un conseguillo para tus lecturas; lo de la cantidad de rr, pues nosotras no nos quejamos y sobre todo por que aquí los lectores comparten muchas locuras además de nuestra historia y eso es muy agradable cuando lo consigues; pero sí te diré que no te puedes fiar de eso, la verdad he leído historias buenísimas que apenas si tienen rr y sin embargos algunas que no me han gustado ni un pelo hasta han llegado a ser publicadas como libro (si, las hay) y sus autores convertidos en verdaderos escritores. Así que un consejo, busca cosillas por la web, hay escritores/as buenísimos que apenas si tienen reconocimiento y es una gran pena, sobre todo por que es el mismo lector el que pierde al no conocer dichas historias. De vez en cuando dedica un ratillo a encontrar tesoros entre los autores que se supone no tienen mucho éxito y sobre todo mira los favoritos de los autores que te gustan, eso te suele llevar a gente que te gustará. Espero saber de ti cuando nos alcances en esta otra aventura y, si quieres, pásate por el profile y léete los llamados "Colaterales de UP" en sí mismo es como si fueran parte de la historia de UP y te ayudarán a saber más cosas de HH. Muchas gracias por leernos y dejarnos saber tu opinión.

Y bueno, pues aquí os dejo el capítulo, muchas gracias por la espera, la paciencia y todos los ánimos y el cariño que nos habéis enviado. Espero veros en unos 20 o 30 días como mucho

CAPÍTULO 84: PRIMERA MISIÓN, HEREDEROS 

(Por Nigriv)

Hacía días que no pasaba la noche en su casa y, a pesar de haber vuelto hoy a sus dependencias, no podía decirse que hubiera descansado bien. Puesto que Severus había recuperado la conciencia, Poppy la había instado, obligado diríase mejor, a retirarse a descansar; pero no había conseguido dormir más que un par de horas, así que, antes del amanecer, Guilmain ya había comenzado la jornada.

La luz del alba comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte cuando se paró frente a la ventana. El cielo clareaba ya, dejando que la frialdad de la noche se diluyera ante la tímida presencia de unos rayos de sol ocultos por una densa bruma y, aún así el cielo parecía teñido de un pálido anaranjado preludio leve de un día no tan oscuro.

Desde la distancia percibió su presencia, seguramente terminaba su guardia y, aun sin dar muestras de ello, esperó su llegada disfrutando del frescor del amanecer.

Deberías estar durmiendo.

Dijo Lupin al llegar, colocándose tras ella y posándole las manos sobre los hombros. Guilmain, medio sonriente, se dejó reclinar sobre él apoyándole la cabeza en el pecho.

Casi no he pegado ojo.- Reconoció.

¿Por qué?- Preguntó sorprendido.- Amy me comentó que Snape ya estaba fuera de peligro y que habías vuelto a Hufflepuff esta noche.

Las noticias vuelan en Hogwarts, ¿cómo se ha enterado?- Él se encogió de hombros al responder.

Pensé que se lo habías dicho tú.

No la he visto aún

Remus deslizó las manos por sus brazos y la envolvió en un abrazo. Virginia cerró los ojos y se dejó acunar mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que siempre le aportaba la presencia de Remus.

Te he echado de menos.- Musitó a su oído.

Y yo.- Reconoció también ella.- Y siento haberme enfadado por lo de la rata.- Se disculpó, pues le recomía la conciencia cada vez que recordaba su último encuentro, apenas veinte y cuatro horas antes, y su discusión.

Fue culpa nuestra por dejarla escapar- Remus calló un instante.- Y mí por hablar demasiado.- Ella le tomó la mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

No eres tú, Remus, soy yo y mi carácter.

¿Volverá a ser como era?- virginia no pudo evitar suspirar, Remus no se refería precisamente a su estado nervioso.

Supongo... En cuanto descanse un poco volveré a mis costumbres y todo volverá a ser igual.

Sin querer la voz de Guilmain se fue apagando al hablar, pero ella no pareció advertirlo, y Lupin, perdido en ese "supongo", casi no escuchó nada más

Tengo que irme.- anunció Virginia rompiendo el silencio y el abrazo que mantenían y mirándolo por primera vez desde que llegó.

Aún falta para el desayuno. ¿Vuelves a la enfermería?

Si conozco bien a Severus, no le permitiría a Poppy darle nada para dormir y, a estas horas, es capaz de estar incordiándola. No es buen enfermo.- Remus asintió resignado.

Espero verte luego.- guilmain hizo una mueca de cansancio.

Hoy estaré muy ocupada.- Las facciones de Remus se tensaron ligeramente a su negativa, por lo que Guilmain se apresuró a explicarse.- Aquel que faltaba apareció anoche.- Remus abrió la boca sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.- Pídele a Harry que te informe, se me hace tarde.- Terminó avanzando por el pasillo directa a la enfermería

Remus permaneció ante la ventana viéndola marchar y comenzando a reaccionar a sus últimas palabras. Tendría que hacer por ver a Harry o a Mahe antes de las clases, Virginia no le había revelado quien era el heredero.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la enfermería la sala parecía aún en silencio y solo al fondo se escuchaba la voz de la enfermera, hablando en murmullos para no molestar al resto de sus pocos pacientes aún dormidos. Conforme se acercaba Virginia se sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado; Snape y Pomfrey discutían la inconveniencia de que el profesor dejara hoy la enfermería.

Buenos días.- Saludó animada al descorrer las cortinas que aislaban su cama. La señora Pomfrey, que estaba junto a la mesita de noche terminando de preparar una dosis de poción de una botella oscura de cuello alto, le devolvió el saludo mientras Snape seguía refunfuñándole.- Por tu voz deduzco que estás mejor.- Se dirigió a él.

Me alegro que llegues, a ver si tú convences a Poppy.

¿Yo? ¿Convencerla de que te permita abandonar la enfermería?- Virginia lo miraba fijamente, serena pero sonriente, mientras que desde el otro lado la enfermera la miraba a ella expectante.- Creo que no...- Poppy respiró aliviada.- Aún estás convaleciente.- Snape enarcó las cejas molesto al no encontrar el apoyo deseado en ella.

Nadie mejor que yo conoce los síntomas y su evolución; la petrificación ha desaparecido completamente y la rigidez casi ha remitido también.

La señora Pomfrey le hizo a Guilmain un gesto de negación con la cabeza, algo que no necesitaba que le confirmaran. Intentando no ser muy descarada Virginia se acercó un poco más a la cama.

¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó simulando timidez, al tiempo que, precisa pero delicadamente, su mano se cernía a la pantorrilla de Snape apretándole el músculo. El profesor no se quejó, pero apretó los dientes dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa.- Te olvidas que puedo sentir como te sientes.- Le dijo entonces en voz baja, inclinándose hacia él.

Poppy carraspeó involuntariamente, sintiéndose algo incomoda ante el gesto de intimidad de Guilmain pues, aunque le había visto muchos en estos días, Snape no había estado conciente. Por su parte Severus, aún sin saber bien qué le había molestado más, reaccionó con prontitud.

En unas horas estaré perfectamente y si no me muevo entonces sí que no me recuperé.

¿Qué piensas Poppy? ¿Podrá dar un paseo conmigo más tarde?

Eso le vendrá bien, claro, pero tendrá que permanecer en observación al menos cuarenta y ocho horas más.

¡Inconcebible!- Replicó Snape indignado.

Y no podrá abandonar la enfermería sin compañía durante ese tiempo.- Continuó enérgicamente Pomfrey sin dejarse apabullar por el enfermo.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo.- Afirmó Virginia.

No me mantendréis aquí.- Sentenció firmemente, aunque ambas mujeres lo ignoraron deliberadamente.

Haga que se tome la poción, profesora, desde que ha abierto los ojos ni siquiera me deja hacer mi trabajo.- Virginia asintió con la cabeza sonriendo mientras la enfermera se alejaba.

Muchas gracias por todo Poppy.

Es mi trabajo, profesora.- Dijo dejando el lugar.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Qué haces aquí Abbot?

No había esperado un recibimiento tan frío de su parte y eso lo hizo sentir más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero se irguió firme a su mirada e, ignorándolo, saludó a la muchacha que lo acompañaba, mirándolo igualmente sorprendida.

Buenas noches, Fox- saludó con una sonrisa.

Ho... hola.- Respondió amilanada por la actitud de Mark a la presencia de su compañero.

Tenemos una clase especial aquí.- Le dijo el chico, como advirtiéndole que no debía de estar presente.

Lo se, por eso vine.- Los dos se miraron interrogantes.- Pero veo que aún no os informaron.

¿Informarnos?- Preguntó receloso Mark.

De que el último de nosotros apareció.- Respondió un tanto orgulloso, disfrutando al ver sus caras sorprendidas.

¿Eres tú?- Reaccionó velozmente Nora animada, acercándosele.- ¿Eres tú el de Hufflepuff?

Si- Nora se acercó aún más a él y, sorprendiéndole, lo abrazó hablándole.

Me alegro de que seas tú, Abbot.

El chico se quedó estático y cohibido, la mirada fija en Mark que observaba la situación con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de no gustarle. Cuando Nora se separó de él Davies estaba un poco azorado. Poco a poco Mark relajó su semblante y entonces, aunque un tanto serio, también se le acercó tendiéndole la mano.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- Preguntó a modo de bienvenida.

Tenía que ser así.- Respondió estrechándole la mano.- Creía que no ibas a reaccionar, Evans.- Afirmó solemne.

Esto es un secreto, no podía decir nada. Y no nos avisaron.

Eso es por que apareció anoche.- Se escuchó la voz de Guilmain que entraba al aula en ese momento.- Pero ya veo que Abbot sigue en su línea,- añadió mirando al chico,- no me ha dejado presentároslo.- Terminó sonriéndole.- ¡Bien!, ahora que estáis los cuatro- suspiró- podremos hacer más cosas, pero hoy empezaremos por algo primordial para Hogwarts y para ello... me he traído compañía.- Mark y Nora sonrieron sabiendo ya por experiencia lo que eso suponía. Davies quedó en silencio, expectante.- Y si no me equivoco aquí llega.- Harry entró en ese momento en el aula.

Hola chicos.- Los saludó animado.

Hoy vais a trabajar con Harry.- Informó la profesora.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer, primo?- Inquirió Mark excitado.

Defensa.

¡Wow!- Exclamó- ¿Nos batiremos contigo?- Los ojos le brillaban a la sola idea, Harry sonrió el descaro de su primo.

¿Tú y cuantos más mequetrefe?- Replicó divertido, pero fue Davies quien le respondió inesperadamente.

Él, y dos más.

Su voz sonó confiada, sin duda, por lo que Harry lo miró en silencio un instante antes de asentir con cierta satisfacción.

Tal vez lo hagamos... otro día.

¡Harry!- Virginia parecía exaltada.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensarlo siquiera?- Él la miró sorprendido, no le había parecido mala idea, pero ante su sorpresa ella siguió hablándole.- ¿Qué no escarmentaste de lo que el poder incontrolado de un antiguo puede provocar?- Harry seguía perdido y eso hizo que Virginia sonriera muy levemente a pesar de mostrarse tensa.- ¿Acaso quieres... volver a quemarte?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

En ese momento Harry recordó y se vio transportado a uno de sus mejores duelos, casi dos años atrás, justo el mismo día en que cumplía su mayoría de edad.

Pero ellos no conocen el lazo, ¿verdad?- Preguntó incrédulo.

¿Y qué? Tampoco lo conocía ella entonces. Y no es heredera.

A esos comentarios Mark reaccionó descubriendo a qué se refería Virginia y, sin poderse contener, rompió a reír. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- Preguntó desconcertado.

Ja, ja, ja... De... ja, ja... De lo mono que estabas con la camiseta chamuscada. Jajaja.- Siguió riéndose. Guilmain negó con la cabeza, a ella no le hacía gracia recordar aquel susto.

¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó Abbot en voz baja acercándose a Nora.

Creo que, de un duelo con Mahe.

¡Ah!

Harry miró serio a su primo y, cuando éste se percató de su mirada y dejó de reír, le habló.

Si algún día consigues algo parecido contra mí Mark, Gryffindor se inclinará ante Slytherin.- A su apelación Mark se alzó orgulloso, los ojos brillantes de desafío hacia él.

Déjame crecer- Alegó severamente, pero en seguida apareció la sonrisa en su cara.-, y tal vez lo consiga.

Harry sonrió tristemente a sus palabras, acongojado por el miedo a que eso no fuera posible.

Bueno, se acabó.- Aseveró Guilmain imponiéndose a la charla - Vale que os relajéis pero... hay que trabajar en serio y ¡no!, defensa esta vez no es duelo Mark.

Chts- Chasqueó el chico decepcionado pero poniendo atención.

Ahora que estáis todos,- continuó- vais a ayudar a reforzar las defensas que los jefes de casa instauramos. Y puesto que Harry tiene que participar, mejor que lo aprendáis con él.- Mark se sentó en ese momento con una actitud de desganado o defraudado.- Así que todos tuyos.- Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

¿Te quedas?

Si no te importa, lo prefiero. Me gustaría sentir el poder de mi heredero.- Harry asintió.

¿Aún desconfía de mí, profesora?- Preguntó el aludido algo ofendido.

No Abbot, pero observar tu energía me ayudara bastante para trabajar contigo. También lo hice con Mark y con Nora a pesar de conocerlos algo más. Además, vuestros verdaderos poderes comienzan a despertar y esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

O sea, que usa su propio poder antiguo para conocer nuestro nivel, se imbuye de nuestros poderes y puede que... ¿le sirva para mejorar personalmente?- Terminó preguntando con un leve deje de duda en su voz.

Exacto- respondió sonriendo.- Ahí lo tenéis chicos,- se dirigió a los otros dos- el poder de Hufflepuff es el discernimiento; andaros con cuidado por que, a poco que digáis, Davies sabrá el cómo y el por qué sin que se lo expliquéis. – Mark y Nora se miraron sorprendidos.

¿Puedo preguntar algo, profesora?

Claro Davies, pero llámanos por nuestros nombres. Esto en sí no es una clase y nos gusta mantener cierta cordialidad. Eso sí, abstente si algún día aparece Snape, ya sabes como es.- Añadió con una mueca que le hizo sonreír antes de asentirle convencido de que ni se le pasaría por la cabeza.

El poder de Mark está claro pero... ¿cuál es el de Nora?

Veo cosas.- Respondió la chica antes que la profesora.

¿Ves cosas?- Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Pasadas?

Y futuras, aunque menos. Esos conocimientos llegan más bien como sensaciones que no siempre sé interpretar.

Muy útil- afirmó sonriente.

Y aterrador- Añadió ella casi sin voz para sorpresa del chico.

Bueno, empecemos.- Concluyó Harry.- Sentaros mientras os cuento lo que haremos.- Davies y Nora se sentaron a ambos lados de Mark.- Como ha dicho Virginia, cada jefe de casa establecemos unas defensas en nuestras torres, usando para ello un conjuro dejado por los fundadores. Este conjuro no solo protege a cada casa sino que, al completarse, cierra el círculo sobre Hogwarts y todos sus terrenos, aportando protección de ataques externos, tanto al lugar como a todos los que lo habitamos.

Pero las defensas han caído varias veces este año.- Comentó Davies.

Y por eso ahora que estamos los cuatro herederos- explicó Harry- queremos reforzar nuestras defensas con vuestro poder. Para ello tendréis que aprender un conjuro muy antiguo que ahora os enseñaré y después iréis a vuestra casa para que cada uno lo formule junto a su jefe.- Mark se movió en la silla como aburrido.

¿Por qué en las casas?- Preguntó Nora.

Por que como Davies descubrió por sí mismo, hay un punto específico de poder elegido por nosotros para ello.

Abbot miró a Guilmain, la compresión reflejada en su cara a la plena confirmación del por qué en aquella ocasión ella se había enojado tanto contra él, a pesar de intuirlo ya por las palabras del director la noche anterior.

¿Se siente algo en ese punto?- Preguntó un desganado Mark, haciendo que Harry se extrañara de la actitud que mantenía su primo siempre atento y dispuesto a nuevos retos.

Dejemos que te responda Hufflepuff.- Respondió. Davies se irguió en el asiento hablándoles animado.

Es una sensación inigualable de poder, como si la energía de la magia te invadiera al completo, rodeándote del aura más poderosa jamás sentida.

Muy bien Davies.- Le alentó viendo asomar el orgullo a sus ojos.

¿Pero tiene que estar dentro de la torre?- Insistió Mark.

Así ha sido siempre por tradición.

¡Ah!- Exclamó decepcionado haciendo una mueca.

¿Te pasa algo Mark?- Le preguntó Harry extrañado.

-No, no...- Negó también con la cabeza, aunque visiblemente desganado.

Mark.- Le llamó Virginia desde el fondo del aula.- Suéltalo.

Es que...

Por un momento dudó de si tenía que revelar aquello, pensaba que al menos su primo lo sabría, o debería de saberlo, pero finalmente suspiró y se lanzó a contarles.

La primera vez fue en Navidad, vosotros no estabais. Snape me llamó una noche y me enseñó a hacerlo.- Harry miró a Virginia sorprendido para hallar en su cara la certeza de que ella tampoco tenía conocimiento de esa situación.- Desde entonces cada vez que hay un ataque o algunas veces, por prevención supongo, los dos juntos hacemos ese conjuro.- El silencio invadió el aula un momento.- ¿No lo sabías?- preguntó incrédulo al subdirector.

No.- Respondió Harry tajantemente.

Pues espero no tener 'problemas'- recalcó- por habéroslo contado.- Harry se mostró exasperado antes de responder.

No te preocupes Mark, es culpa de otro que ni siquiera se lo confío a su hija.- Comentó airado.- Nora hace tiempo que podía estar en ello, mucho más tras mostrar su poder arreglando el techo.- Fox se sonrojó a su reconocimiento.- Pero si ya lo sabías...- Continuo mirando fijamente a Mark- ¿Por qué tanto empeño en lo del punto?

Por que, tal vez me equivoque,- dijo algo amilanado- pero aunque dentro se siente así hay otro lugar, otro punto en el patio exterior, donde Slytherin se siente mucho más fuerte.

¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron los dos profesores asombrados.

Yo solo os digo lo que siento.

Bien, más tarde hablaremos de eso Mark, y veremos que podemos descubrir al respecto. Aún nos queda mucho por saber de nuestros antepasados. Pero ahora, puesto que tú ya sabes el conjuro, recítalo para Davies y Nora, pero atento a la pronunciación, deben aprenderlo correctamente.

Ahora sí que Mark sonrió más animado su supuesto aburrimiento en el olvido, y poniéndose en pie frente a sus compañeros, tomó aire, se concentró unos segundos en recordar las palabras y con voz presta recitó el conjuro.

"Hit et nunc, ab initio et ab finem, magicus vitae esencia est. Itaque invocata es ad hic. Protege et defendere castellum, interclude itinerem hostibus et fortibus tenebrarum...

Antes de que Harry o Virginia pudieran reaccionar, la voz de Nora se adelantó a ambos profesores.

Te has equivocado.

Apuntó muy seria, mirando fijamente a su amigo que parecía clavado al suelo al escucharla. Mark permaneció pensativo un instante, como si dudara de haber errado, pero no le gustó nada que ella le corrigiera ante Abbot cuya mirada indiscreta parecía apoyar la opinión de su amiga.

¡Y qué sabrás tú!,- discutió demasiado airado- si nunca antes lo habías escuchado- Fox adoptó una expresión dolida e iba a replicarle cuando Harry se le adelantó.

No seas insolente Mark- Le reclamó.- Mucho menos cuando no tienes razón.

Sorprendido, Evans se giró hacia su primo, pero ante el modo en que este le habló, tan serio como cada vez que quería dejarle claro que era el subdirector de Hogwarts quien lo interpelaba, optó por tragarse su orgullo y algo amedrentado, preguntó.

¿Pero qué hice mal?

Voy a dejar que Nora te responda.- Afirmó Harry.

La muchacha aún miraba a Mark enojada. Ella no había puesto mala intención al corregirle pero la réplica exaltada del chico le había dolido. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas al responderle a pesar de que su voz, aunque profunda, sonó casi tan dulce como siempre.

La inteligencia que caracteriza a mi casa- le dijo condescendiente aunque dolida- supera con creces al orgullo de la tuya.- Mark volvió a enfuruñarse a esa apreciación y, muestra de ello, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.- Es por eso que sé, a ciencia cierta, que no es "defendere", como dijiste, sino "defende". El latín no se conjuga así.

Mark abrió la boca sorprendido, ya ni sabía que palabra habían pronunciado sus labios, aunque sabía bien cual de ellas era la correcta y, por supuesto, era la que afirmaba Nora. Inciertamente se giró hacia su primo y preguntó.

¿Yo dije eso?- Su voz ahora se mostraba cohibida en espera de su respuesta.

Me temo que sí.- Afirmó serio Harry- Aunque por tu reacción está claro que sabes bien la lección- trató de apoyarlo un poco al ver aparecer en su cara el color.- Pero no te confíes.

Lo siento Nora.- Se disculpó avergonzado girándose hacia ella.- No se por qué me puse nervioso y te respondí así. Lo siento de veras.

Reiteró retirándole la mirada, al tiempo que de reojo observaba una sonrisilla mal controlada en la cara de Abbot que poco más y lo exalta de nuevo. En la distancia Guilmain realizó una mueca preocupada al descubrimiento de lo que estaba pasando; si esto seguí así podían tener un problema añadido entre los chicos. La voz cálida de Nora les hizo a todos volver a ponerle atención y solo sus palabras parecieron calmar un poco al slytherin.

No te preocupes Mark, en verdad tampoco yo debí de advertirte así; nuestros poderes son dones que deben servir para unirnos, pues solo juntos forman la esencia de Hogwarts.-

Nora cerró un momento los ojos y suspiró visiblemente apenada mientras los demás la miraban impresionados por la rotundidad y serenidad de su voz, sobre todo Harry y Virginia quien tuvo en ese momento una extraña sensación que la hizo evocar otra percibida, tiempo atrás, a través de lo antiguo, y que tampoco ahora alcanzó a comprender. Unos segundos después Nora continuó hablando, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

... Si los usamos en nuestra contra podríamos acabar como... ellos.- Terminó casi sin voz.

Hubo un momento de silencio compartido durante el cual más de uno se estremeció pero fue Virginia quien primero se repuso.

La sabiduría Ravenclaw ha hablado por tu boca, pequeña Nora.- la chica se sonrojó a su comentario,- Y sin duda...

Sin duda alguna- la cortó Harry acercándose a su primo y tomándole de los hombros cariñosamente al ver su cara de preocupación-, ningún heredero acabará como su fundador.- Mark dejó escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido, pero las palabras de su primo no parecieron relajarle.- Ni tampoco como aquel que le precedió. De eso ya me encargo yo.- Afirmó esta vez, tan seguro que el tono impreso fue lo único que pareció serenar a Mark.- ¿De acuerdo?- Le preguntó, a lo que el chico apenas logró asentir en silencio con una leve sonrisa.

Nora miró a su amigo preocupada sin entender bien qué había pasado y sin embargo observó como Abbot, aún en silencio y pendiente de todo, parecía comprender a la perfección el alcance de aquel dialogo entre primos.

Bien, se nos hace tarde.- Informó Virginia pues realmente estaba deseando empezar y terminar para volver a la enfermería.- Deduciré que ambos habéis aprendido el conjuro.- les dijo mirando a Fox y Abbot que asintieron afirmativamente.- De todos modos cada uno de nosotros os lo repetirá antes de imponer las defensas, así que todos a su respectiva casa.- Prosiguió poniéndose en pie.- Nora, Mahe te está esperando, y tú Davies te vienes conmigo.- Terminó sonriéndole al chico, el pensamiento aún apabullado por lo mal que lo había tratado todo este tiempo.

Virginia,- la llamó Mark- ¿y yo?- Guilmain resopló angustiada antes de responderle.

De ti se encarga Harry.- Le informó, más al ver la pregunta asomar en los ojos de su heredero continuó- Sí, Davies, los rumores son ciertos, el profesor Snape sufrió un ataque y aún permanece convaleciente en la enfermería. Se que sabrás callar la verdad sobre esto.

Por supuesto.- Respondió el chico poniéndose en pie para acompañarla.

Vamos- le alentó- Estoy deseosa de ver qué puedes hacer.- Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió del resto.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sabía bien el motivo por el que habían recorrido los pasillos en silencio, intuía que su primo estaba preocupado por las palabras de Nora y, aunque quería animarlo, respetó su silencio. Llegados a la sala común se detuvo ante el muro que daba paso a la casa esperando que él lo activara más, al verle tan ausente que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de donde estaban, tuvo que alentarle.

¿Cuál es la contraseña?- Mark sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento y respondió con otra pregunta.

¿No la sabes?

¿Debería?- El chico dudó un instante pero replicó divertido.

Me niego a creer que el subdirector de Hogwarts no conozca ese secreto.- Harry sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

Pero vengo contigo, ¿no? Además, hace seis años que no entro en Slytherin y esta vez, quiero hacerlo bien.

Mark sonrió al comentario de su primo pero su sonrisa se borró al tener que darle lo que sin duda sería una noticia algo decepcionante dado su ánimo.

Pues creo que, o la dices tú, o te quedas sin entrar. Las defensas de Slytherin no se establecen en su sala común.

¡Ah!, ¿no?- La desilusión se veía en su cara al conocimiento de que no entraría allí donde ya se coló una vez furtivamente.- ¿Y dónde se hace entonces?- Mark alargó el brazo hacia su derecha indicándole que avanzara por un pasillo aún más oscuro que el resto.

En las dependencias privadas de Snape.- Dijo caminando a su paso- En su sala de estar.- Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

Es más meticuloso de lo que pensaba, así ninguno podría descubrir el punto de poder ni de casualidad.

Mark esta vez se limitó a encogerse de hombros al tiempo que solo añadía un "tal vez"

**xxxxxxxxx**

¿Puedo preguntarle algo, profesora?

Adelante.

¿Todos los profesores saben lo ocurrido al profesor Snape?- Virginia aminoró su paso y lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

Conocen lo primordial, que está en la enfermería, aunque no el motivo real, ni mucho menos todo lo ocurrido.

Pero...- Davies dudó a pesar de saber que ya tenía que continuar- ... la profesora De la Croix...

Correcto, ella sí lo sabe.- Afirmó de mal humor.

¿Puedo preguntar por qué?- Se atrevió cohibido, ya sabía que Guilmain reaccionaba sulfurada cada vez que escuchaba nombrar a su colega. Su jefa suspiró profundamente como si no hubiera podido evitarlo.

Todas esas cosas que sientes, el discernimiento que posees y que aún no logras comprende, te hacen ver más allá que a cualquier otro; pero aún no puedes desarrollar todo tu poder, por eso te llega un saber a medias donde, muchas veces, te falta la lógica de la razón que da la edad para comprender no solo el qué y el cómo, si no sobre todo el por qué.

Davies la escuchaba en silencio, atento claro a lo que le hablaba, pero pensando que así trataba de eludir su respuesta.

Cuando seas adulto y desarrolles toda tu capacidad con el poder antiguo, la verdad te llegará dada en cada momento, con cada palabra y sentimiento mostrado por los demás, que estoy segura aprenderás a captar, y podrás diferenciar claramente todo aquello que desees. Respecto a tu pregunta de por qué la profesora De la Croix sí conoce todos los detalles te daré una pista para motivar tu práctica en esta función pues, a pesar de ser un asunto que pertenece más a nuestra vida privada, estoy segura de que con ello aliviaré tu curiosidad.- Un segundo silencio y prosiguió.- Al igual que a ti, el pasado siempre nos alcanza a todos, es inevitable e ineludible, y a veces nos marca demasiado un futuro en el que algunos no queremos mirar atrás mientras que otros tratan de recuperarlo con todas sus fuerzas aunque no siempre sea posible.- Justo en este instante cruzaban el hall llegando a la puerta que daba acceso a Hufflepuff.- ¿He respondido a tu pregunta?- Davies asintió en silencio antes de responder satisfecho.

Sí, profesora.

Me alegro. Ahora, vamos a defender Hogwarts- Terminó bajando la voz.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Alohomora". Musitó al contacto con el pomo de la puerta, más nada sucedió. Extrañado metió la mano en el bolsillo y, extrayendo su varita, lo apuntó con ella repitiendo el hechizo. Al no obtener efecto por segunda vez entrecerró los ojos y con voz firme añadió.

Ábrete al subdirector de Hogwarts.

Comenzaba a exasperarse ante la persistencia del hechizo de Snape cuando Mark dio un paso al frente y, girando el pomo con su mano, afirmó sonriente

No te esfuerces Harry, está abierto.

El chico no se dio cuenta pero la preocupación le veló el rostro a su primo al comprender que la puerta no había reaccionado ante su poder ni su cargo, pues realmente estaba cerrada bajo encantamiento. Preocupado permaneció ausente en su pensamiento bajo el dintel mientras que el chiquillo avanzaba hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

¿A qué esperas?- Le reclamó al girarse viéndole parado.- ¿Acaso te da miedo entrar aquí?- Añadió divertido. Harry reaccionó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Pues, la verdad, temo el momento en que Snape se entere de esto.- Mark alzó una ceja divertido pero se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto al ver que su primo adoptaba una expresión tan seria.- Acabemos, ¿cuál es el punto?- Ahora enarcó las cejas al responderle.

¿No deberías de sentirlo?- Inquirió extrañado.

Esta no es mi casa- Replicó Harry, aunque era extraño, en Ravenclaw lo percibió con apenas centímetros de diferencia, y solo ahora pensó si ese hecho no se debía a que compartía el corazón con Mahe.- ¿Dónde se pone Snape?

Mark avanzó unos pasos, midió escrutadoramente la distancia entre la mesa y el sofá y, cerrando los ojos un momento, asintió comprobando el lugar exacto.

Aquí- Dijo dejando paso a su primo que se colocó en el mismo lugar. Mark volvió sobre sus pasos y quedó parado frente a él, a escasos dos metros, delante de la librería.- Cuando quieras.- Le avisó.

Sin mediar más palabras ambos tomaron su varita y, asintiendo al mirarse, comenzaron a recitar el conjuro, sus voces unidas al tiempo como si hubieran realizado ese hecho con anterioridad.

Hit et nunc...

La leve brisa que acompañaba la ejecución del conjuro comenzó a invadir la estancia.

... Ab initio et ab finem...

De pronto Harry comenzó a sentirse desasosegado, como si el aire le faltara de sopetón. Respiró profundamente y continuó.

... Magicus vitae esencia est...

La brisa se tornó aire en ese instante y, dando un giro violento, se arremolinó alrededor de Mark que, varita en mano, los ojos cerrados y totalmente concentrado en su labor, no se percató de nada.

... Itaque invocata es ad hic...

Una punzada dolorosa le atravesó el pecho e inconscientemente sus pies se deslizaron por el suelo apenas unos centímetros, al tiempo mismo que un dolor sordo le hacía sentirse como desprovisto de todo poder. Quizás debería de haberse detenido en este momento, más estaban estableciendo defensas, nada raro debería de pasar, así que forzó su voz y continuó al ritmo de Mark cuya aura relucía intensamente dejándole aún más extrañado.

... Protege et defende castellum...

No podía continuar, la falta de aire comenzaba a marearle, apretó su varita e hizo un esfuerzo.

... Interlude itinerem...

Sin previo aviso una fuerte luz englobó a su primo haciendo que su silueta se desfigurara quedando totalmente envuelta en una especie de corriente eléctrica que chisporroteaba a su alrededor como si de un escudo se tratase y, puesto que Mark continua ausente totalmente concentrado en recitar el conjuro, aunque asustado Harry forzó las últimas palabras a salir de sí.

... Hostibus et fortibus tenebrarum...

Un potente rayo encarnado salió disparado en dirección a él, cruzando el espacio a tal velocidad que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañear, mucho menos de reaccionar o defenderse, antes de que lo alcanzara lanzándole con una fuerza inusitada hacia atrás. Sin saber por qué motivo sintió su cuerpo lanzado hacia atrás y solo tomó conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el momento exacto en que la pared le retuvo con un fuerte golpe. Conmocionado por el gran choque recibido en su cabeza cerró los ojos al instante de caer abatido.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Acaba de imponer sus defensas cuando comenzó a percibir aquella angustiante sensación. Sabía bien quién se la transmitía pero no podía ni imaginar a qué se debía.

Asustada, y sin ni siquiera atender a quién por primera vez la ayudaba a reforzar las defensas del castillo, salió disparada de su torre en dirección a dónde él se encontraba, hecho que le asustó aún más.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

¡POTTER!. ¡POTTER!. ¡Estúpido Gryffindor!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Se había dado bastante prisa por volver a la enfermería tras establecer las defensas de su casa pero, al no encontrarlo allí, se acercaba presurosa a los aposentos de él, perdida en el pensamiento de que al final se había levantado y ausentado sin permiso de la enfermera, cuando antes de alcanzarlos escuchó su voz exaltada a través de la puerta abierta. Instantáneamente la rabia de su cabezonería se transformó en urgencia y la angustia pareció darle alas a sus pies pues llegó a la sala nada más escuchar su insulto.

-¡Snape!

Le reclamó al casi toparse con él cerca de la puerta, donde permanecía agachado, ocultando el cuerpo de aquel al que interpelaba gritando. Nada más ver al joven se olvidó completamente de lo que la había traído a estas dependencias.

-¡Harry!

Exclamó esta vez asustada al verlo tirado en el suelo y con signos visibles de empezar a recuperar el sentido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó angustiada mientras se agachaba junto a él haciendo a un lado al profesor para, sin perder tiempo, poner sus manos sobre el chico. Concentrada en él percibió que nada malo le ocurría, aunque sí que había perdido tanta energía vital como para caer desmayado. Se disponía a recuperarle con su poder cuando su hija llegó corriendo y sin aliento.

-Harry...-

Gimió dejándose caer junto a él que, aún conmocionado, ni se movía pero trató de sonreírle al verla llegar. Virginia, que había dado un paso atrás para dejarle espacio, se inclinó hacia ellos y, tocando el pecho y la coronilla a Harry, le indicó a su hija lo que debía hacer.

Aquí y aquí. Todo el tiempo que necesite.

Sin perder tiempo Mahe cerró los ojos, colocó las manos allí y, sin apenas concentrarse, sintió tal extracción de energía por parte de su amor que abrió los ojos asustada buscando con la mirada el apoyo de su madre. Ésta, que había sentido la energía fluir desmesuradamente aunque limpia, asintió silenciosa, la mirada fija alentándola hasta que Mahe volvió a cerrar los ojos totalmente entregada a su acción.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Guilmain se puso en pie, vio a Evans asustado al fondo de la habitación y se preguntó sobre el por qué de su temor. Pero antes de decir nada se acercó a Severus quien, algo más retirado y rodilla en el suelo desde que ella llegara, parecía sin fuerzas para levantarse. Tomándole del brazo le ayudó a erguirse y lo retiró de los jóvenes llevándole hasta la mesa más cercana donde le vio dejarse caer, agradecido de tener un apoyo que aliviara su mareo.

¿Te importaría explicarme qué ha pasado?

Inquirió en voz baja, para no molestar a su hija, aunque claramente alterada. Snape por su parte le dedicó una turbia mirada que la asombró y, sin dirigirle palabra, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, mirando a su alumno de igual manera o aún peor si es que ello era posible.

-¿Señor Evans?- Se limitó a decir.

Lo... Lo he atacado.- Balbuceó Mark asustado de sí mismo.- He atacado a mí primo.- Reafirmó, la respiración entrecortada y temblando mientras se dejaba caer sobre la librería, pensando que las piernas no le sostendrían.

Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a Snape, cuya expresión no indicaba sorpresa alguna, y se volvió hacia Harry quien ya parecía más recuperado aunque Mahe aún le transmitía su energía.

-¿Qué dices qué has hecho?- Preguntó exaltada volviéndose hacia el slytherin que, ante su tono de voz, se puso aún más lívido. Pero Severus alzó su mano e impuso silencio entre ellos antes de hablar.

-Evans no tiene de qué avergonzarse.- Guilmain lo fulminó con la mirada.- No tenía elección.- Continuó.- Ella fue a replicarle cuando esta vez fue Harry quien intervino imponiéndose a los dos.

- Snape tiene razón.- Corroboró con dificultad.

- No hables.

Le pidió Mahe preocupada, el miedo aún dentro del cuerpo a pesar de que compartir con él su energía le había venido bien incluso a ella. Harry le tomó las manos y, colocándoselas sobre su propio corazón, sonrió levemente asintiéndole.

Estoy bien Mahe. Agotado, pero bien.

Ella suspiró y se sentó junto a él estrechándolo protectoramente entre sus brazos, sin atender lo más mínimo a la mirada reprochadora de su padre, mientras Harry miraba hacia el fondo de la sala.

-¿Estás bien, Mark?- Preguntó a su primo, intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sí pero tú...- La voz le tembló.

- Lo he sentido en el último momento, Mark. La esencia de Slytherin te ha envuelto por un instante y ha sido de ella que ha partido el ataque.

- Es lo mismo.- Refunfuñó con amargura.

- No Mark, no lo es. Tú varita no lanzó rayo alguno, y tampoco salió de ti o de tu pensamiento; simplemente llegó a través de ti. Por eso no tenías elección, por eso no debes avergonzarte de lo ocurrido, ¿comprendes?- Mark permaneció silencioso confirmando así no entender nada, la vista nublada por lágrimas retenidas y el corazón encogido de miedo hacia sí mismo.- ¿Me has comprendido Mark?- Insistió Harry

Ni una sola palabra, ni el más mínimo gesto de su parte sirvió de respuesta; por el contrario, el silencio calló como una loza pesada sobre los cinco hasta que lo rompió Snape.

¿Qué hace ahí parado señor Evans?- Mark dio un respingo al verse así aludido.- Vaya a tomar aire fresco.- Le ordenó su jefe en un tono frío contrapuesto a su ofrecimiento.- Pero vuelva en una hora, usted y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí.

Sí, señor.- Respondió nimiamente avanzando hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a su primo tembló y la disculpa musitada apenas si se escuchó.

No te preocupes.- Le alentó Harry posándole la mano en el hombro.- Más tarde hablaremos de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Vete a buscar a Nora.- Le propuso Mahe- Seguro que estar con ella te hace bien.

Mark suspiró volviendo a asentir y salió callado de la estancia. Una vez se hubo marchado Snape pidió a Mahe que cerrara la puerta y, con voz fría, inquirió a los tres.

¿De quién ha sido la idea?- Guilmain enrojeció sin responder, pero el detalle no escapó al escrutinio de su mirada.- ¿y por qué no me sorprende?- Replicó molesto.- Es una locura...- Guilmain no se pudo contener.

Una locura...- Repitió sarcásticamente.- No somos tan listos como tú que ya incluso habías reforzado las defensas con tu heredero anteriormente.- Le replicó airada, la vista desafiante clavada en él.

No obstante...

-¡Profesores!- Los cortó Harry.- Es inútil discutir; se hizo una propuesta y se aceptó y yo, como subdirector y mayor implicado, estuve de acuerdo en llevarla a cabo. Nadie pensó que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Nadie me consultó.- Debatió fríamente Snape.

No nos hubiera dejado.- Arguyó Potter

Con razón. Tú mismo has comprobado el resultado de tú intromisión.

Soy el subdirector de Hogwarts.- Le recordó con contundencia.

Eres el heredero de Gryffindor.- Rebatió Snape sonriendo sarcásticamente.- No deberías de poner un pie en esta casa, ni mucho menos usar tu poder dentro de ella si es que en algo valoras tu vida.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto sin saber reaccionar más allá de corresponder al apretón de manos que recibió de Mahe. Aquello había sonado como una advertencia formal más allá del agrio carácter del profesor de pociones y, algo atenazado, el joven optó por guardar silencio; Snape no solía gastar palabras hacia él en vano, y mucho menos de ese calibre.-

Hija, será mejor que acompañes a Harry a Gryffindor. Y que imponga allí las defensas, si es que Snape no tiene objeción, claro- Añadió Guilmain mirándole airada.

Severus se limitó a mascullar algo ininteligible entre dientes y se giró levemente dándoles la espalda a lo cual los tres aceptaron su gesto como permisivo. Mahe ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie y ambos abandonaron la sala particular de Snape en silencio, dejando tras de sí un lugar cargado de tensión.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dejó la sala en silencio, abatido y con las palabras de Mahe resonando en su mente; "Vete a buscar a Nora, seguro que estar con ella te hace bien". No dudaba ni por un momento en que así sería pues, aunque Mahe no se lo hubiera propuesto, algo dentro de sí mismo lo impulsaba a buscar la dulzura y el calor de su amiga y, sin embargo, le aterraba el hecho de tener que contarle lo ocurrido.

Sin apenas darse cuenta había ido acelerando el paso y ya casi corría cuando cruzó la puerta bajo las escaleras del hall.

-¡Evans!

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que ni vio a su compañero y su voz, al pasar junto a él, lo sobresaltó haciéndole dar un respingo involuntario mientras quedaba clavado al suelo sin saber siquiera quién lo interpelaba.

-Lo has atacado, ¿verdad?

Las pupilas de Mark se dilataron involuntariamente a su afirmación, sacudió la cabeza y solo entonces fue consciente de quien le hablaba. Al girarse observó a Abbot, apoyado en el muro de la escalera, la pierna sobre la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si llevara un rato esperándole. Su actitud era serena, confiada, y permanecía con los ojos cerrados como si ni siquiera necesitara su respuesta.

¿Cómo sabes eso?- Inquirió enojado acercándose a él.

Lo sé.- Abbot abrió los ojos y se encontró a Evans frente a él, la rabia brillándole en el azul de sus iris.- Yo...- Titubeó ante su expresión iracunda.- Supuse que algo así podía pasar.- Trató de disculparse ante el malestar de su compañero.

Mark se acercó un poco más a él y, con mirada airada y tono más enojado aún, lo conminó despreciativamente.

Aprende a utilizar tu poder, tejón, y si tienes algo que decir, dilo a tiempo o actúa. De nada nos servirá si te lo guardas.

Abbot permaneció estático, apoyado en la pared sin atreverse a moverse hasta que Evans se retiró de él y retomó el camino hacia la escalinata. Pero antes de que se le alejara demasiado lo retuvo levemente apoyándole una mano en el brazo.

Si vas a buscar a Fox, ten cuidado, Malacrift andaba hace poco por la primera planta.

Mark se soltó violentamente y molesto aún por su intromisión, siguió su camino sin despedirse de él ni siquiera agradecerle la advertencia.

Abatido Davies regresó a su casa preocupado por la actitud del slytherin. Él sólo había querido ayudarlo y, aunque quizás esperaba algo similar, deseaba que Evans lo viera como a un igual que podía ayudarle a llevar ciertas cargas, pero era evidente que, para eso, antes tendría que aceptarle y, por ahora, el orgullo Slytherin que tan bien conocía no parecía dispuesto a permitirle ningún tipo de acercamiento. Y quizás fuera esto lo mejor, aunque el mismo no lo quisiera aceptar.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Por unos instantes Guilmain guardó silencio, mirando a Snape con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y, finalmente, resopló descargando tensión antes de hablar profundamente dolida.

Te niegas a volver a la enfermería.- Snape se limitó a mirarla fijamente, como si creyera superflua la cuestión.- Está bien, ya eres bastante mayorcito para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Estoy capacitado para tratarme mejor que Pomfrey y en nada ayudo desde la enfermería.- Respondió con sequedad.- Slytherin ya ha estado demasiado tiempo sin su jefe.

Slytherin...- Farfulló Guilmain permaneciendo callada por unos instantes.

Virginia nombró la casa con tal tono de voz que Snape clavó fijamente la mirada en ella preocupado pues desde Navidad no había vuelto a vislumbrar tanto rencor en su voz.

Bueno, si crees poder retomar tus funciones, entonces tendrás una más de la que encargarte.- La voz de Virginia vibró exaltada y precisamente no destilaba preocupación hacia él.

¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, impertérrito.

¡De la Croix!- snape alzó una ceja pero permaneció callado.- "Tu amiguita"- recalcó irónicamente- se ha estado entrometiendo con los herederos.- Snape fue a decir algo pero ella lo cortó imperativa.- ¡No!, no me importa como lo sabe, aunque no me lo quiero ni imaginar- Añadió mirándole enojada para sorpresa de él.- Y ha estado enseñándole magia antigua a mí heredero, en ese grupo de víboras que promueve con tu consentimiento.

Pero no puede...- Guilmain no lo dejó terminar.

No podrá, ¡pero lo ha hecho!- La contundencia de su voz era pasmosa incluso para Snape.- Harry y yo acordamos esperar tu regreso para que te encargaras de ella, si ya 'te crees' recuperado, también puedes atender este asunto.

Tal como terminó de hablar la profesora se giró y se dirigió velozmente hacia la puerta. Cuando se sulfuraba como ahora, era mejor no hablar más de la cuenta o explotaba totalmente.

Virginia- La paró.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo entre vosotras mientras no estaba?

Guilmain sonrió sarcásticamente al tiempo que, amparada en que le daba la espalda, resoplaba y luego, girando la cabeza sobre su hombro, le respondió con acritud.

-Nada que no sepa resolver yo solita. Espero que no tenga que volver a la enfermería profesor, por que si lo hace esta vez no estaré allí para ayudarle.

-No te creo.- Replicó seguro. Guilmain se mantuvo seria mirándole fijamente.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, ya sabes mi opinión a que estés aquí. Buenas noches, profesor.- Y dicho esto abandonó la sala.

El corazón le latía aceleradamente y la rabia revivida a su última pregunta, entremezclada con la aprensión que la intromisión de la otra profesora respecto a su heredero le provocaba, se mezclaba con la preocupación de que él, en contra de la opinión de todos, hubiera abandonado la enfermería sin estar repuesto del todo.

Virginia cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de calmar su excitación mientras permanecía unos instantes junto a la puerta, aprovechando así la oscuridad de aquel pasillo en las mazmorras. Dentro, en la sala, el leve fru-frú al caminar de la túnica de Snape le hizo pensar que él se acercaba a la puerta y, temiendo que la abriera intuyendo aún su presencia allí, Guilmain reaccionó abandonando el lugar presta.

Se acercaba al final de las mazmorras, a la puerta que daba acceso al hall del castillo, cuando serena pero resuelta, observó como De la Croix recogía su vestido sedoso para bajar los escalones. El pasillo se convirtió en un témpano de hielo cuando ambas mujeres cruzaron sus miradas, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, ni un simple saludo o desprecio hacia la otra. Guilmain se apartó dejándole paso y una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara al pensamiento de que no sabía su colega lo que le esperaba si es que justamente ahora iba a ver a Snape.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Solo me importa Hogwarts- Le afirmó con voz firme.

¡Ya!, por eso actúas contra él.

¿Contra él?- Sonó la pregunta airada.- ¿Qué puedes afirmar que hiciera contra él?.- Inquirió despreciativamente.

Nadie puede actuar por su cuenta. Mucho menos ahora, ¡mucho menos sin saber!

Mucho menos sin saber…- Volvió a repetir sus últimas palabras.

¡No me remedes!- Advirtió furioso.- Y a propósito, ¿cómo te enteraste?- Preguntó clavando la mirada en sus ojos fijamente.

Los secretos se cuentan a voces en Hogwarts.

Este no.- Contradijo con firmeza.

¿Estás seguro?- Su mirada entrecerrada lo exasperó aún más, no había esperado encontrar en Florence tal actitud.- El poder no puede esconderse a quien sabe ver y el sombrero canta igual para todo el que le escucha. Snape no pudo replicar su acertada apreciación.

A partir de ahora te mantendrás al margen de esto. Y no hablarás ni actuarás al respecto a menos que se te indique lo contrario. Has excedido tus funciones.

¿Desde cuando enseñar y alentar el poder en cualquiera de nuestros alumnos está prohibido a un profesor?- Preguntó orgullosa. Snape se acercó un poco más a ella amenazador.

Desde que pisas terreno de otra de tus compañeras.- En vez de amilanarse, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su cara al tiempo de responderle.

Así que se trata de eso, Guilmain vino a llorarte.- Añadió riéndose.- Pobrecita…

Nadie vino a llorarme.- Replicó descontrolado por la actitud de la que amonestaba.- Solo a advertir de que te entrometes en lo que no debes.

Ya, por que claro, enseñar lo antiguo en encantamientos no me compete, ¿verdad? Esa egocéntrica piensa que solo ella lo conoce.

Compórtate, Florence.- Dijo en un golpe seco de voz para volver a atenuar su tono- Pues eres tú quien ha actuado mal.- De la Croix entrecerró los ojos y lo miró taimadamente.

Deberíais darme las gracias, Severus.- Rebatió cruzándose de brazos airada.- Si no fuera por mí aún seguiríais buscándolo. Es gracias a mí que ha llegado a vosotros.- Ahora fue Snape quien entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado, a sus palabras.- Pero no te preocupes, si eso es lo que queréis, me mantendré al margen. ¿Puedo retirarme?

Preguntó ofendida, como si en vez de estar en la sala de estar de Snape estuviera en un despacho, manteniendo una conversación formal y convocada cuando ella había ido hasta allí para saber qué tal se encontraba él al descubrir que no permanecía en la enfermería.

Sí- Respondió secamente, correspondiendo su mirada airada con otra igual. De la Croix se giró rápidamente y se dispuso a abandonar la sala.- Una cosa más- la detuvo a la puerta.- ¿qué le dijiste para que se alejara de ti?

Nada que no cuente la propia historia.- Respondió sin girarse a mirarlo.- Pero está claro que un heredero no es un fundador; Helga siempre fue más cercana a nuestra casa de lo que ese chiquillo llegue a serlo nunca. – Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y abandonó impetuosa la sala sin esperar réplica alguna.

¡UFF! Resopló Snape enojado una vez se quedó solo, dejándose caer agotado sobre un sillón de cuero negro. Primero una, luego la otra… Sus nervios estaban totalmente crispados y todo el descontrolado. Tenía que calmarse antes de que Evans volviese para imponer las defensas.

La aparición del último de los herederos y el conocimiento de que lucharía de su lado no le había aportado la tranquilidad esperada, mucho menos estando aún convaleciente y viéndose indirectamente acusado por Guilmain de compartir con Florence ese secreto. Tendría que indagar si alguno de los críos se había ido de la lengua cuando no debía y, de ser así, esta vez no se conformaría con quitar puntos a su casa, el mismo se encargaría de enseñarle a guardar silencio; por que, la opción de que cualquiera hubiera descifrado la canción del sombrero y deducido sus repercusiones era demasiado peligrosa, dejando la puerta abierta a cualquier opción y, como bien decía De la Croix, el secreto se había contado a voces.


	87. Capítulo 85: Latidos

Os había previsto un **disclaimer **en coreano que no iba a descifrar ni Dumbledore, en espera a que Harry o Mark me enseñen a hablar parsel, pero prefiero hacerlo de otro modo. ¿Estáis al tanto de todas las noticias relacionada con HP y con rowling que circulan por la red? ¿Sabeís que JK ha "amenazado" con impedir los sitios fans e incluso los fanfics si es que en los juzgados no se llega a buen puerto con el pleito que ha interpuesto al responsable de Hl-lexicon? Evidentemente Harry potter y todo su mundo le pertence, puede hacer con él lo que estime oportuno al igual que Mahe y yo nos negamos a que nadie use nuestros propios personajes inventados o nuestros hechizos y situaciones creadas dentro de este mundo paralelo pero... a estas alturas, cuando tanta gente está embarcada en la lecturas de fics si me prohiben que escriba sobre ello después de habermelo permitido durante tiempo y sin que nosotras ganemos nada más que vuestros rr al respecto, no pienso pagar las culpas de un aprovechado que quiere ganar dinero a costa no ya ni de su propia imaginación como nosotros, sino simplemente recopilando y ajustando datos que cualquiera podría hacer. Asi que no os preocupeis que nosotras seguiremos hasta el final de una forma u otra por que no ganamos nada por mucho que usemos a Potter (uy, como ha sonado eso... por si acaso pensaís en "verde2 añadiré que también usamos a Snape XD )

Después de haceros esperar más de la cuenta por fin vuelvo (volvemos) pero digo vuelvo por que la culpa de la espera ha sido totalmente mía, osea de **Nigriv**. He tenido 2 exámenes en el último mes (¿será posible que solo me quede una asignatura y tenga más exámenes que el año pasado?) y de ahí que no haya tenido tiempo ni de respirar y eso por que se hace mecánicamente pero el pobre de mí perro ni salía lo que lo suelo sacar, con eso y con deciros que mi media de sueño al día (siesta incluida) a veces no pasaba las 4 horas os podéis imaginar como he estado. Y lo peor es que ha sido para nada (que vergüenza) pero en fin, al menos yo he hecho todo lo posible así que no me pienso amargar. Eso sí, lo que me agobiaba era que estabais esperando el capi y, aunque estaba hecho había que pasarlo al word (mi manía de escribir a lápiz) y responder rr. Y anda que no hay gente que se ha aprestado a dar de altas las alertas de publicación, con eso de no tener fecha para subir capi muchos lectores ocultos se nos han desvelado en estos días. Aunque sea por mi culpa casi me alegro así que os pido perdón por la espera pero por otro lado me alegro que estos lectores se hayan hecho notar. **Mahe** me ha pedido que os haga saber a todos su agradecimiento por los ánimos que enviáis en todos los sentidos y a todos los respectos, así que os envío su mensaje esperando que os llegue su cariño.

Otra cosita antes de responder rr; ya todos habéis leído Las Reliquias ¿verdad? Dejamos a **Sir Hurbert** descansar en su defensa por nuestra causa, la de Mahe en este caso, y os damos vía libre a comentar todo lo que queráis y cuidado que también yo hago algún comentario (lo aviso por si alguién aún no ha leído). Y... me salí con la mía y mi defensa de Snape, si es que este hombre es un solete. Dato curioso, el sms que me envía Mahe cuando llega al capítulo de "La historia del Príncipe" y lee que Lily también llamaba Sev a Snape, ella sorprendida y la menda que cuando lo leyó en inglés se le caía la baba, Ains como me gusta. Lo dicho, si queréis comentar ya sabéis que sobre todo a mí me encanta intercambiar opiniones y con este libro, aunque acaba la saga, hay mucho aún que comentar y muchas, muchas dudas, al menos en mi cabeza. Y ahora vamos a comenzar que hay muchos rr y el capi tampoco es corto que se diga.

**Drumy:** Tenemos 2 rr que responderte así que vamos por orden. ¿Nos debías rr? XD No te preocupes, tampoco es que tengas que estar obligado pero nos gusta siempre saber qué os parece lo que escribimos, hay capis que no salen tan bien como queremos y saber vuestra opinión ayuda, aunque la verdad que sois poco críticos (teníais que verme a mí como lectora – careto avergonzado-) Y si te soy sincera en esos días creo que no estábamos como para saber quien faltaba y quien no. Me alegra saber que la "normalidad" te gusta, lo digo por el heredero Huffle, el pobre no ha tenido una presentación tan espectacular como la de Slyth o Raven pero bueno, cada cosa tiene su lugar ¿verdad?. Tu propia definición de Dumbledore _"__omnisciente sabelotodo abuelo consentidor aunque exasperante."_ Queda incluso mucho más completa que nuestro VPM "viejo paternalista manipulador" pero claro es que cuando Mahe me preguntó mi opinión y dimos esa definición aún no habíamos leído el 7º libro que sino... LE DIGO DE TODO! Y así mismo, a gritos. Me hizo gracia un detalle y es que a Florence la describes como serpiente venenosa, sin embargo con Guilmain no dejas ninguna descripción (o) ¿no te atreviste contra ella por si "te respondía" en el rr? XD En fin, ahí queda su curiosidad. ¿Sorprendido por la evolución de los poderes de Slytherin contra Gryffindor? Espero que solo sean los poderes y que como bien remarcas el corazón de Mark tenga algo que decir por que a mí me da pánico la verdad; y que Nora logre acercar a los dos herederos... eso sí que lo veo difícil, Mark está muy celoso de compartirla por lo que parece, si hasta Guilmain se dio cuenta de eso. Pobrecito mi tejón qué habrá hecho él para merecerse esa actitud, entre Mark y la desconfianza de Virginia lo tienen amargado. Como bien dices, esperemos que las decisiones prevalezcan por encima de todo y también es verdad que el capítulo tenía muchas cositas ocultas ;) aunque no se si alegrarme de que las pilles, eso en cierto modo supone un peligro para nosotras como autoras. Espero que te siga gustando la historia, nos vemos, si todo va bien en 20 días.

**Saiyury11****: **JAJAJAJA, pues ya te advierto, siéntate bien para leer este capi o puede que te caigas de espaldas. Parece mentira que no nos conozcas ya, de aquí al final esta va a ser la tónica y la poca calma que haya hasta parecerá un espejismo.

**Kumiko 1906****:** Con razón decía yo que me habías liado y es que a algunas, como hace tanto tiempo que os conocemos, se os nota más la edad. Evidentemente para ti dos años suponen más que para nosotras por que ya no hay cambios tan grandes a estos niveles (aunque desgraciadamente sí que los hay a otros) Espero que te vaya bien en la universidad, aunque si al principio te encuentras algo "descolocada" no te agobies, el cambio suele notarse en los primeros meses, pero luego cuando coges el ritmo y haces nuevos amigos es genial. Ya lo verás. Te deseo lo mejor en esta nueva etapa. La verdad es que aun cuando se tiene mucho que estudiar es bueno descansar un poco la mente, siempre y cuando se sepa uno controlar, por eso yo no subí el capi estos días, por que si intentaba hacerlo a ratos no me controlo así que como soy un poco animal y tiene que ser "todo o nada" pues tuve que decidir y, contra mi voluntad, fue nada. Pero mientras controles no hay peligro, yo para no perder concentración cuando descanso leo, pero un libro, impreso, por que si abro internet con algo HP cuando me miró el reloj llevo horas en ello y con un libro como mucho cuando se me acaba el capi corto (pero yo soy muy rara, aunque conociendo a Guilmain ya sabes lo "rara" que soy ) Precisamente con eso que refieres jugamos en nuestra historia, con introducir elementos, acciones o personajes a los que al menos una parte de los lectores no le van a poner atención. Aunque acá, quienes leen todos los rr juegan con ventaja por que así pueden asimilar lo que otros lectores han captado y ellos no. Pero bueno con eso de no fijarte en Davies más te sorprendimos después. A ver los herederos: uff el espíritu de Slytherin no atacó a Harry, sino EL PODER de Slytherin, Harry sintió que Mark no era el que ponía la intención en ese ataque sino que el poder salió de él, pero el chico no lo "lanzó" contra su primo ¿me explico? (se me está ocurriendo un símil con el oficial – si aún no has leído Las Reliquias sáltate este comentario- es como cuando la varita de Harry reacciona contra Voldemort sin que él hiciera el hechizo en el capítulo de "Los 7 Potter" ¿Te haces con esto una idea? y él sabía a ciencia cierta que no había sido cosa suya, sino de la propia varita) ; y sobre el poder de Hufflepuff pues a ver no se como explicártelo aunque para mí está muy claro por su propio concepto (tendría que mirar la definición en el diccionario pero aquí no lo tengo, estoy en el trabajo) no es intuición, es más bien la lógica deductiva expresada al máximo, es tener un mínimo de información y sin embargo ser capaz de relacionarla toda ella, valorar las diferentes posibilidad y, entre todas ellas, ser capaz de saber cúal de todas es la respuesta correcta, por eso con poca información sabe el por qué, el como, cuando y demás de algún tema. Seguro que me explico fatal, Mahe necesitaría menos palabras y sería más concreta que yo, fijo. Nos vemos pronto, espero y nos cuenta como te va aunque supongo que aún no habrás empezado.

**Anónimo**: El nuestro, el primero y original :D Respecto a Mahe, en eso estamos por que aunque yo esté más cercana a ella tampoco puedo hacer mucho más que darle todo mi apoyo, así que te hago saber también su agradecimiento. Anda, yo digo que tengo memoria de pez (solo tienen 2 segundos y hasta se olvidan de respirar, si no tuvieran sensación de ahogo se ahogarían, o eso dicen) pero mira que no acordarte si habías dejado más de un rr jajaja – a mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo y también lo habría tenido que comprobar, tranquilo-. Eso sí, es que a todo el que aparece de repente le recordamos que esta es la 3º parte de una historia por que de verdad hay gente que empieza por aquí y no se ni como no se extrañan de ver que hay "tanto personaje extraño" en la historia y nosotras pensamos que es un desperdicio que no leean lo anterior con la trama que hay montada. De ahí que te comentara lo de MA y UP, pero así sabemos también que las has leído (creo que nos lo habías dicho si no me falla la memoria). Espero que nos veamos, sino en 20 días (me falta un pequeño retoque en el siguiente capítulo) si en un poquito más pero no en tanto como os hecho esperar para este. Nos vemos madrileño (como me gusta tu ciudad, que ganas tengo de poder escaparme unos días) ¿fuiste a alguna fiesta de lanzamiento del libro? Yo me quedé con las ganas de subirme ese día, pero al ser jueves, imposible :'(

**Cesafer**: Me recuerdas a mí, años ha, cuando comencé a leer en ffnet, nunca me atrevía a dejar rr por que no sabía qué decir, y sobre todo por que soy muy crítica y temía dejar mala impresión o dañar con mis comentarios a la autora; pero un día dejé uno, a una chica cuyas historias me gustaban a rabiar y esta chica era tan parlanchina como nosotras así que gracias a ella me animé a comenzar a dejar rr y aprendí que no hay que pensar lo que dices, sino simplemente que a los autores les gusta saber qué impresión deja su obra y sobre todo que los comentarios de los lectores es lo único que ganan. Ya no se trata de que aumente el contador de rr, sino de la sensación de gozo que te da ver que alguien te ha leído y te dice que siente cuando le cuentas tu propia historia. Eso, como en el anuncio de MasterCard, "no tiene precio" Eso sí, si te sientes más cómodo siendo un lector invisible no te apures por ello, de verdad, ahora ya sabemos que estás ahí. Mira eso de "Snape de vuelta, dentro de lo que cabe" jajaja, que gracia me ha hecho, ya comprenderás por qué ;) jajaja es que cada vez que lo leo me da la risa... Lo de Mark os ha dejado a todos pillados, igual que a Mahe cuando lo leyó y mira que como autora sabía lo que iba a pasar pero vaya cara que me puso, se le iba a salir el corazón y es que soy muy mala pero, ojito al Slytherin que yo no me fío demasiado, como ya he dicho me da miedo. No se si Mahe me pasará alguna nota para ti antes de lanzar el capi, pero de verdad te digo que tus palabras, aunque venga como dices de alguien desconocido, no caen en vacío y mucho menos si desprenden el cariño que les ha puesto y más cuando por desgracia también tu has pasado por ahí, nadie como vosotros para comprender mejor esta situación. Mil gracias de verdad por preocuparte por mi hermana.

**Kaos85:** Bienvenida a la lectura oficialmente, te presento al resto de lectores, aunque tú ya los conocerías por que eras tú la que estabas oculta, pero ahora muchos te conocerán a ti por que algunos sabemos que se leen todos los rr y todas nuestras respuestas. Lo del mail no debería de sorprenderte, dice el refrán que es de bien nacidos ser agradecidos, así que a mí me gusta corresponder el gesto de los lectores que, aun ocultos, nos dan señales de vida añadiendo las historias a las alertas o a los favoritos. Pero ahora la sorprendida soy yo... ¿me sigues desde mitad de MA? Y no tenía ni idea hasta ahora... ¿Sabes que han pasado ya cuatro lindos años? Dios si aún recuerdo aquella Semana Santa en la que tenía que ir al ciber a subir los capis entre procesión y procesión. Lo dicho, gratamente sorprendida y muy emocionada de saber que llevas tanto tiempo leyéndome (y ahora leyéndonos). Ves, solo por ti ya me alegro de haber obligado este parón en la historia; de haber seguido con el ritmo de publicar a los 20 días exactos no me das esta grandísima satisfacción. Y tenemos el premio de saber que te parecieron las restantes historias, gracias por comentárnoslo. Espero que cuando llegue el final de HH las musas hayan vuelto y se comporten, por que como ves HH es una historia aún más larga y compleja que UP así que tendremos que esforzarnos por superar, o como mínimo igualar, a su antecesora (aunque tenemos el listo alto y lo veo difícil- cuando lo pienso me hecho a temblar-); A "Historia de un Master" le falta un capítulo (por Merlín, y no me sale y eso que parte de la información ya está incluida aquí en HH) Dices que no encuentras palabras para poder expresar lo que te parece nuestra historia y, sin embargo, en el párrafo anterior lo explicas de maravilla: _"Y ni que deciros con (HH) no podéis ni creer las horas de distracción, entretenimiento, emoción y millones de sentimientos mas me habéis regalado, enserio."_ Te aseguro que si personalmente ya se me caía la baba de saber que me seguías desde MA cuando llegué a esta parte de tu rr me quedé sin aire y es que distraeros, hacer que os emocionéis con la historia al igual que nosotras cuando la escribimos, brindaros un rato de evasión y sobre todo de sensaciones es nuestra mayor ilusión, el por qué de publicar las historias abiertamente para que todo el mundo la pueda leer, el fin de todo el que gusta coger pluma y plasmar aquello que nace de su imaginación es sin duda todo esto que tu describes, así que sin duda alguna es a ti a quien tenemos que agradecerte que estés ahí y sobre todo que disfrutes de nuestros escritos por que eso, y el que nos dejes saberlo y con tanta intensidad, es nuestro mejor. Malagueña, doble abrazo de vuelta también para ti y gracias por dejarme saber tanto de ti (Es que sigo de mandíbula caída de saber que hace años que estás ahí)

**Celina**: Hola linda, ahora que la interesada no me lee... ;) te diré que los vientos que soplan por aquí aún son fuertes, aunque te aseguro que quien los recibe lo es aún más y si la hacen tambalear ahí estamos para fortalecerla y no dejarla caer. ¿Qué ha pasado con tu trabajo? Espero que nos puedas decir que sigues ahí, no es ninguna tontería, nos gusta saber de vosotros más allá de la HH, lo sabes, y así como dices nos dejas ser partícipes de tus alegrías y preocupaciones que en definitiva es lo que nos hace teneros por más que lectores. Espero que un felicidades por adelantado no sea indiscreto, tengo confianza en que te hayan dado puesto por que desde que comenzaste a trabajar ahí se te veía muy contenta, así que de corazón espero que ya hayas firmado definitivamente. Esperaré tu rr para saber y alegrarme completamente. Y el fic... ¿Qué se le pase? ¿Hecho polvo? No se cómo lo estará pasando Mark, lo que es yo lo estoy pasando fatal, hacerle "pupa" a Snape casi es algo a lo que me acostumbre por mucho aprecio que le tenga pero que mi peluche se lo haga a Harry... ¡Yo un día lo mato! Por hacerme sentir a mí tan deliciosamente mal al escribir esas escenas. En fin, ya veremos a ver como evoluciona lo que está claro es que os ha impactado a más de uno/a y eso también era el fin de la trama. Un abrazo muy fuerte desde "la piel de oso" del continente.

**AlbusR:** Tenemos más de un rr tuyo así que por orden; falso esto es mentira por que te comienzo a responder en mi trabajo –ya no es 9 de abril XD- y acabaré en casa u otro día por que no tengo grabado en el pen los dos últimos rr, pero espero poder decir antes de lanzar el capítulo que sí es, al menos, 11 de abril, al menos acá en España. No soy Mahe para responder a tu pregunta y no ha dicho de pasarme una nota para responder esta vez, así que no sé de qué ríe ella pero... Yo me tronché de risa al leerte la verdad, y ahí si que me reía de todo el "sereno-tembleque" XD Ten cuidado no te tiemble la varita (uy! perdón, la mágica, que me conozco a mi hermana y sus comentarios mágicos) Geloterapia... Acá le dicen risoterapia – si no me confundo claro- eso de "gelo"... me sonó a hielo y más me ría, pero claro viniendo de un fiel cultor como tú no me extraña que me la pase riéndome. De hecho sé que tanto a Mahe como a mí nos sacas la mejor sonrisa incluso en esos momentos en los que más plof estamos y, te digo, cuando estoy "realista" (es que yo nunca llego al optimismo, será por que no me gusta) yo soy igual que tú, me ría o no las cosas que no pueden cambiar no van a cambiar, así que mejor reírse de ellas (lo malo es que muchas de esas veces me río sarcásticamente y eso ya no es tan bueno) o pasar de ellas y mientras puedas no preocuparse demasiado. Aunque claro está que hay cosas y cosas. Y respecto a Rico McPato te diré que yo tampoco me avergüenzo de afirmar que aún recuerdo ese pasaje que nos comentas por que yo también me fijé en ese graffiti aunque era bien chiquita y luego también descubrí que es un proverbio antiguo que tiene mucho sentido pero al que hay que tener una gran fortaleza de espíritu para llegarle a ser fiel. Las preocupaciones... Si no existieran supongo que no sabríamos lo que es la felicidad, ¿no? A ver, pasamos a mí... ¿No he hecho los deberes de oclumancia? "Glub", ¡Sev me mata! Eso sí, a alguien como tú se le permite pasearse por la mente con más seguridad que a ese hombre que nombraba antes (pero de ahí que hayes lo que quiere hacer la rata... Eso está vetado a todos por el momento) Y tienes toda la razón, los veterinarios somos algo psicólogos (aunque yo debí meterme a estudiar la psicología del animal más burro, dicese el ser humano) pero conste que eres tan bueno en legeremancia por que nosotras te abrimos la mente sin miedo. Lo que no me cuadra es como aún no te has asustado de la mía y mis pensamientos... Tienes que ser un bicho raro (bicho con todo el cariño, sino hubiera nombrado otro animal) para no espantarte de nuestros pensamientos. Pero en fin, si todos compartimos el mismo ala de San Mungo... Pues mira no siempre, pero si en algunos casos y también según estén los ánimos a los dos lados de estas escritoras, tus rr se avisan por sms, será que es motivo de fiesta ¿te extraña? Sobre sueños y mail creo que lo estamos discutiendo por otro lado (a propósito no se que llegará antes, la lectura, la respuesta a tu último mail o este capi por que no quiero decir que uno antes que otro por que evidentemente luego haré todo lo contrario, según el tiempo que tenga o el descanso que necesite también) Te aseguro que esta tejona de chocolate no se empachará en la vida, ya lo hice una vez y antes de un tiempo razonable estaba buscando más chocolate. Pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo estoy a dieta así que "sniff" no puedo ni olerlo. Y los temperamentos me olvidé completamente (memoria de pez, ya os digo) a ver si luego cuando conecte no me olvido. Eso sí, ten cuidado que con los dos ojos ciegos te vas a meter muchos golpes, pero que te voy a contar yo que no sepas si mi enciclopedia sería dos veces la tuya sin duda (y ahora lo puedo afirmar con más seguridad aún que cuando leí este rr por primera vez). Es que de verdad lo tuyo es hacer reír hasta para relatar tus días de descanso, a tu amada sra. esposa le he encargado un curso de Embrujorapid, a ver si así consigue hacer algo más que chichones con esa varita que se ha conseguido, eso sí cuídate de que gracias al curso no sea ella quien te convierta en vaca en vez de que lo logre tu descanso, ya sabes por aquel brujo que convirtió a su mujer en vaca tras probar el curso. Da gusto leer que te has sentido así de bien, ahora que vuelves a estar inmerso en el mundo real acuérdate del bienestar de esos días. Reconozco que cuando leí aquello de "Harry montado en un Threstal" pensé ¿en que mundo vives que ni siquiera en español recuerdas eso en el libro? Y es que aún no me convenzo de que a ti hay que leerte con todos los sentidos y con algo de desconfianza por que en cualquier momento te ríes de todo y nos metes la gamba! Me has dicho que aún estás disfrutando del libro, yo debería volver a leerlo por que parece que 5 veces (3 en inglés y dos en castellano) no han servido para aprendérmelo de memoria aún. Pero ahora mismo voy por el 4º así que esta vez creo que va a tener que esperar su turno. Vamos con aquel capi (dije que iría por orden...) El problema de Abbot y su falta de delicadeza se lo debe a la autora, es que la que le hace tener esa personalidad está a falta de tacto (tu me comprendes ¿verdad?) así que creo que el pobre heredero va a tener algún que otro problemilla a pesar de su poder pero en este caso más bien le echaría la culpa al orgullo del Slytherin, Mark en esto también tiene mucha culpa y quizás algo de recelo por lo bien que se lleva Davies con Nora (fíjate que ya le sentó mal el día en que les ayudó con la cajita de rape y aún no sabían que él sería el 4º heredero). Eso sí tiene razón al increparle al final pero no te voy a contar más allá de lo escrito por que si comienzo a decirte el por qué entonces, a alguien que lee tan bien en nuestras mentes, sería darle demasiados datos y no quiero que nos salgas como el propio Abbot que, a penas le das un grano de información el ya sabe todo. Así que chitón, lo dejamos con las palabras del heredero, que por algo están. Sobre los puntos de poder... Según determinaron las escritoras, los fundadores eligieron un lugar pero, como no se sabe, por tradición todos los jefes de casa eligen donde colocarlas dentro de cada torre. Hasta aquí está escrito y hasta aquí puedo contar, todas tus preguntas pueden tener fundamento, los hechos están para que los lectores se pregunten acerca del por qué de lo escrito pero como autora no te voy a responder más allá de lo contados. Hay varias opciones; que se esconda algo (tendrías que respondérmelo tú) o simplemente que sea referencia a algo ya ocurrido que se os pasó en su día (tipo que Abbot encontró el punto de poder en Hufflepuff, cuando escribimos aquello no dijimos que estaba sobre el punto que había elegido Guilmain, sin embargo la descripción que di en ese momento cuadraba perfectamente con la del punto). Si llegas a alguna conclusión al respecto me lo cuentas, por ahora Harry se hace algunas preguntas al respecto también así que puede que no lo sepa ni él y que por una vez lo oriente un lector si encuentras algo. La verdad que Snape es un metiche en todo, ¿cómo se enteró? "supongo" que al ser jefe de su casa y ya estar bastante repuesto sintió que estaban poniendo las defensas en su torre y de ahí que el fuera el que llegó antes, justo del mismo modo en que Virginia supo que su torre estaba siendo atacada. XD Sí Snape ya está bien... jajaja. Como digo, todas tus preguntas tienen cierto sentido, me encanta que alguien se las formule incluso más allá de lo esperado. Que bueno, "no muerde mientras ladra"... Pues sí también aquí tienes toda la razón, Guilmain puede morder y bien feo – pobrecita que carácter más agrio- y sobre todo es muy acertado tu comentario por que tenéis muchas respuestas a preguntas que no conocéis, ahí está la intriga, cuando os planteemos la pregunta espero que lo veáis claro, como pasó con UP. Para mí es la mejor forma de escribir sin descubrir el verdadero pastel. Ánimo, en cualquier momento te formulas la pregunta en su forma correcta y entonces ves la respuesta adecuada (y entonces nos dejas clavadas a Mahe y a mí, espero que aún tarde en pasar eso) Conste, que fue Drumy quien dijo lo de abuelo... Voy a seguir con Stiby y luego volveré sobre mis pasos para responderte sobre la noche de Walpurgis.

Ya estoy aquí, y aún es 11 así que parece que si acabo esta mañana tendréis el capi en lo prometido más arriba, para el 11. Lo de la noche de Walpurgis la verdad es que al recibir tu rr me hizo ilusión, generalmente no sé en qué día vivo y me encantó esa felicitación mágica para dicha fecha; sin embargo antes de terminar de leer ya me estaba cuestionando si no era para mayo (me fui a por un libro chulisimo que tengo con todas esas fechas y que ya he usado como fuente de inspiración para algunas cosas en estos fics – ej, el juego de runas que hace Harry y Mahe en el expreso de Hogwarts en UP- pero me dí cuenta de que aún está en Madrid en casa de cierto amigo, el mismo que me lo regaló :s tengo que traérmelo, lo echo de menos) así que me tuve que poner a buscar por la red por que la primera entrada, la de wikipedia está equivocada claro. Eso sí, me gusta mucho esta noche por que incluso JK habló de los "caballeros de Walpurgis" como algo de esas muchas cosas que quedan en su carpeta sin publicar y sobre todo en una que espero que use en la enciclopedia puesto que tiene una caja rotulada con esas palabras donde se supone tiene toda la historia de ciertos mortifagos y…. como me gustaría echarle el guante. Pero como me gusta mucho la mitología celtica y demás pues me encantó esa referencia ya que no suelo acordarme de esas fechas hasta ya pasadas con lo cual ya no puedo intentar ningún conjuro puesto que son las noches anteriores cuando deben prepararse. Pero no te preocupes que tu "no estás más loco de lo que San Mungo diagnostica" Los rumanos la pueden celebrar cuando quieran pero es la víspera de mayo que se supone era la celebración de la llegada del verano y es que antiguamente las estaciones parecían tenían otra frecuencia más acorde a las cosechas. Y más aún muchas fechas actuales son incorporadas por la tradición católica, como bien sabrás, a partir de modificaciones de las grandes fiestas paganas por que así intentaban eclipsadlas y hacer que los nuevos fieles olvidaran las antiguas culturas. Así que no se por que diablos los rumanos lo celebran por esas fechas ¿lo sabrá Charlie, por eso de haber trabajado allí tanto tiempo? Si puedo se lo pregunto ;D Bueno te voy dejando que ya solo me queda añadir saludos a las personas que nos leen y no conoceís por que sus alertas nos han llegado via ffnet-mail y enseguida trato de subir el capi a ver si esta vez no me la juega el editor (y sino se queja por la longitud del archivo que llevo demasiadas hojas en Word respondiendo rr) Muchos besos. Nos vemos.

**Stiby: **Chino!! Me acabas de dar una idea... (por ahora aún no se qué disclaimer llevará este capítulo, pero creo que en ese idioma ya lo tengo preparado también hace tiempo, solo es cuestión de comprobarlo :D ) Muchísimas felicidades por tus 4 aprobados, y no te preocupes por la que dejaste eso a veces hay que hacerlo y además no fallaste, elegiste dejarla que es diferente. Yo podría decir lo mismo, acabé los exámenes hace tres semanas pero ciertamente entre ejercer de tía, médicos míos y de mi madre y un par de añadidos más (tipo encontrar tiempo para responder tantos rr - conste, que no me quejo ¿eh?), hasta ahora no he podido subir el capítulo y lo mío es peor por que os tengo a muchos esperando y más cuando el de hoy es un poquito mimado y de aquella época en que aún escribía del tirón muchas páginas. Así que si alguien tiene que disculparse por no frikear a su debido tiempo esa soy yo sin duda. Si tengo que ser sincera a mí también me han pillado en alguna de esas, y es que cuando alguien que no esperas te pregunta algo referente a HP fuera de contexto puede pasar. Yo no me he llegado a olvidar del título de un libro pero sí que he soltado alguna que otra burrada y es que cuando estás inmersa en otras preocupaciones al menos yo no discurro precisamente. Así que no te preocupes :D Pobres ilusos... Mi madre opinaba exactamente igual que los tuyos y ahora me anda diciendo que cuantas veces más a ver esas moles de libros por todos lados (y eso que aunque releyendo solo voy por el Cáliz y el más gordo es la Orden, pero como llevo el que toca y el 7º por toda la casa pues está inaguantable con los comentarios) Y de todos modos... ¿de verdad pensaban que íbamos a dejar de frikear? Me pregunto siquiera si dejaré de hacerlo cuando salga la última peli (se que no, la respuesta es no) Respecto a Mahe se que estás en contacto con ella por más de un sitio así que creo que no voy a responder nada que seguramente ya haya respondido ella. Eso sí "sniff, sniff" me podíais haber incluido en los mail referentes a los comentarios del 7º (malas! Las dos!) Esto... las ansias por Snape mejor nos las guardamos eh amiga... que se de una que se revoluciona cada vez que lo nombras, a Harry te lo regalo enterito aunque Mahe no guste de mi gesto. Respecto a reminiscencias de terror-preexamen te aseguro que yo aún las tengo también, las pre y las post y ya voy sintiendo las pre de junio así que imagínate como están los nervios y los ánimos, salto más pronto ante cualquier mínimo hecho que Guilmain ante Snape (eso lo dice todo ¿verdad?) No te preocupes, tengo una prima que es matemática y su locura se ha atenuado con los años, así que seguramente en unos... 10-12 años volverás a estar cuerda aunque con nuestras locuras seguramente compensaras y llegarás al mismo punto de locura. Resultado de la ecuación da igual lo que hagas, no vas a salir de San Mungo. De resultados de exámenes no se que habrá pasado por que no me he molestado en ir a verlos (ya iré cuando tenga ganas de todos modos ya no hay que hacer a lo hecho) y por favor no me hables de kilos que yo incluso a dieta, y sin pasarme ni un pelo, la semana pre examen de puro nervio engordé un kilo – y eso que era Semana Santa y me moví más que si hubiera ido al gimnasio- y sin embargo a la siguiente, la misma del examen, me pasé todo lo que el cerebro me requirió de glucosa (dicese chocolate y azúcar en toda forma imaginada) y adelgacé el kilo de la anterior. Vamos que estoy de mi metabolismo hasta los mismo "gryffindor" que no tengo. (Conoces el significado que Mahe da a ese "gryffindor" ¿verdad?) Respecto a salidas yo aún estoy apática y ya voy necesitando salir, aunque cuando he podido un 'pequeño' dolor de oídos no me ha dejado (tan pequeño que me mareo y casi me caigo causa también de que por lasnoches no haya podido ir respondiendo rr) pero en fin ya me buscaré una buena juerga que la necesito. Y a los madriles pues por ahora no creo que suba hasta el verano, y eso con suerte, pero no te preocupes que la próxima vez no mando sms, llamo para que no digas que no lo has visto! Eso sí, vaya vida casera que tienes que rollo de no poder ni ver a tus padres en condiciones, apúntate a corregir exámenes con ellos, así ganas tiempo de pasar juntos y seguro que los alumnos lo agradecen (yo tenía una amiga que para verla a veces tenía que ayudarle a corregir exámenes, me lo pasaba bomba! Y compartía un rato con ella) Un fic tan AU que ni parece HP... ¿y por que la gente entonces no escribe algo inédito? No lo comprendo y mira que yo hago AU cuando escribo slash, pero supongo que eso es un AU diferente y reconozco que hay algunos AU que están tremendamente bien (Aun recuerdo uno sobre un Harry criado por Voldemort que era impresionante, una pena que mi autora favorita lo dejara a 4 capis del final – ô.ô me suena de algo que me juré nunca haría... en fin aún no lo he dado por perdido. Perdón estoy hablando sola parece y de otra historia que nada tiene que ver con HH) No dejes que la "memo de pez" te descoloque, si yo sí que no me acuerdo de las cosas, como quieres que no te haga equivocar a ti, a ver si confías más en ti misma... Jajaja! ¿De verdad te perdiste cuando Virginia decía que iba a hablar con ese engreído que no muestra respecto a los demás? No me lo puedo creer! pues con Snape, el engreído, y no le muestra respecto alguno a Harry por supuesto (bueno y creo que a muy pocos más) ¿Te gustan los triángulos amorosos? Yo creo que estos tres están cansados de eso. Te contaré un pequeño secreto, esa escena no estaba incluida en un principio, se incluyó justo cuando acabé el capi para subirlo pero es que me di cuenta entonces de lo que tu dices, hacía falta algo así, eso es lo malo de escribir capítulos muy avanzados de la historia cuando ni tan siquiera tenía el primero escrito aún. Lo de los guiones en el capi anterior me tiraba de los pelos, lo edite como 10 veces pero no hubo forma de arreglarlo, a ver si un día no me olvido lo edito y me deja arreglarlo por que se ve horrible (hasta lo puse en una nota al final pero no me grabó el cambio hecho así que soy muy consciente de que tiene muchos errores el capi) La discusión entre Virginia y Remus salía a modo de pensamiento de Guilmain al principio del capi anterior y era algo así como que Lupin le recriminaba que se la pasaba junto a Snape en la enfermería, en lo que respecta a la pregunta de sí volverá a ser como antes, yo la enfoqué más bien por el otro lado, a sí volvería a estar con él (Lupin) como antes y no a que se vaya con Snape. Hay un pequeño matiz en la respuesta de Guilmain que da la clave al sentido de la pregunta (es que me gusta reliar las cosas, ya me conoces) Pobriño "tu" Sev menos mal que lo arreglas y usas "el de Nigriv" :D buen acierto sí. Pero vamos es que ese hombre está mal de la perola, y encima se sale con la suya y abandona la enfermería esa noche. Yo lo mato... Eso sí, tienes muchísima razón en que lo que menos le gusta a Snape es depender de otra persona, da igual de quien sea. Decías que te encantaba la desfachatez de Mark a esas alturas bien, a ver que dices al final del capi y como tú decías ahí quedaba la frase de Harry (que miedo me da a pesar de que me encanta) Tenías que ser tú la que lo preguntara sobre poderes, ¿verdad? ¿Se habrá ido Mahe de la lengua en algún mail? (se que no pero mi lado desconfiado no deja de darme la lata por que justo comentamos algo al respecto y viniste tu a preguntar!) Bien tienes varias opciones al respecto; o aún no le hemos dado un poder especial en concreto a Harry por que tiene muchos, o se lo hemos dado con anterioridad tanto en MA como en UP y por eso aquí ya no hace falta nombrarlo o quizás aún está por ver, pero para que veas que no soy tan mala como para no responder te recordaré que, cuando Harry desaparece del campo de batalla en UP llevándose el cuerpo inerte de Mahe y apareciéndose con ella bajo el haya en Hogwarts, Dumbledore, que lo estaba rastreando a través del pin encantado con forma de Snicht piensa _"nos has hecho otro favor Harry"_ y es que en ese momento para entrar a Hogwarts Harry derriba todas las barreras de protección haciendo con eso que todos los demás puedan aparecerse allí directamente y, por lo menos desde entonces Dumbledore ya tiene consciencia de su poder a lo cual también hay una pequeña alución en el epilogo de UP; del mismo modo y ya en HH, cuando Harry piensa sobre los poderes de su primo Mark dice que este demostró su relación con Slytherin desde bien pronto "igual que él (Harry)" y si voy aún más lejos recuerda que oficialmente "solo un verdadero miembro Gryffindor hubiera logrado sacar la espada del sombrero". Así que como ves aquí todas las cosas van unidas. Dícese, te he liado, piensa lo que quieras! Por ahora se supone que el heredero Slytherin tampoco es que tenga ningún poder en concreto, se llegó a la conclusión de que es el heredero por que habla parsel y por el recuerdo de la profecía que Mahe aun feto le hizo a Lily, así que quizás no hay una lógica matemática en lo que a poderes se refiere y cada casa es diferente. La frase de Nora respecto a las características de las casas es que me encanta, de hecho esa escena es que podía verla claramente en mi mente cuando la escribí. El "yo me encargo" de Harry hacia los miedos de Mark creo que tomaron más sentido al final del capítulo ¿verdad? Aunque me da a mí que esa no es forma de encargarse pero vamos, es Harry ya sabemos como suele ser su forma de actuar. Evidentemente (me has recordado a Mahe cuando leyó el capítulo por primera vez, y cuando lo releyó también que se había olvidado de ese detalle) la puerta de la sala de Snape estaba cerrada y bien cerrada, y no obedeció al poder de Harry ni como él mismo (dicese heredero) ni como subdirector y efectivamente Mark ni sabía que estaba cerrada ni creía que lo estuviera una vez la abrió. Para saber si al establecer las defensas entre dos personas reaccionarían contra la que no fuera de la casa habría que intentarlo pero apuesto la cabeza a es que es cosa de Slytherin, fíjate que al principio de fic hay algunas personas que imponen las defensas en presencia de otras y no ocurre nada raro. Si se ha montado la escena así es por algo (no pierdas nunca el objetivo) y hasta Snape comparte esa opinión con ese ultimo comentario que le hace a Harry. En el capítulo la que siente lo que está pasando es Mahe, no Virginia, ahí reconozco que jugamos con los tiempos y las cosas para haceros creer que era Guilmain la que sentía a Snape, pero no, es Mahe la que siente a Harry. Se te ve confianza en que "no volveremos a lo mismo de siempre" y parece que tu apoyo a Mark es incondicional aunque para ello apeles a Nora. Yo quiero pensar como tú pero… Evidentemente no te puedo contar el final de la historia. Eso sí, si alguien trata de volver loco a alguien es Mark a mí que soy la que tiene que escribirlo ;D sabes, a veces, una de las dos autoras no llega a saber todo lo que le va a pasar a un personaje hasta que lo lee, exactamente como vosotros (y generalmente yo se la juego en ese sentido muchas veces a Mahe) realmente a mí el capi también me gusta, por los mismo motivos que tu aludes y también por como termina y eso que yo se el final de la historia, pero poniéndome en el lugar de quien solo se queda ahí… me encanta. No supongas tanto acerca del capi de hoy que, estoy segura te sorprenderé, ten en cuenta que todo no te lo vamos a contar siempre por que sería redundante; por ej. No te voy a enseñar a Snape y Mark colocando las defensas por que sabemos que desde Navidad lo han hecho juntos un par de veces y ha funcionado así que siento decirte que esa parte de la historia te la tendrás que imaginar tú. Te presto a nuestro peluchito para que lo hagas y si te queda bien lo pones por escrito y nos lo regalas, vía mail, a Mahe y a mí como si fuera un colateral (no te atreves a clavar a nuestro Mark fijo! Yo y mis retos… estoy pirada. Y conste que esto es una oferta personal que nadie más se puede tomar a la ligera!) a ver si te gusta el de hoy. Gracias por los ánimos linda. Muaka.

**Danielle Potter**: Ciertamente aquí para ganar hay que entrar de lleno en el club de la planta de San Mungo y es que algunas locuras sobrepasan la magia como ves y nos adentran también en la vida personal a uno y otro lado. Pero no te preocupes y tú a tu ritmo con los rr, fíjate en Mahe y en mi sin ir mas lejos, ella siempre logra comunicar mucho más con menos palabras que yo, así que no siempre la cantidad quiere decir que sea mejor calidad. Eso sí quitaros la palabra no, que según se pregunte o se comente se puede tener diferente respuesta así que tu no creas que nadie te quita voz ¿ok? Otra cosa, aunque no nos hayas alcanzado en la lectura siempre que tengamos un rr lo responderemos y, aunque vayas atrasada en la historia puedes comentar a ese nivel (es más si algún lector te lee que alguno leen todos los rr él ya ha pasado por ahí así que no hay problema) y como en el rr que nos dejado después verás que nosotras mismas te responderemos a ese nivel de la historia sin estropearte nada. Eso sí, eres tu la que tiene que tener ánimo de no estropearse el capi cuando vengas a leer tu respuesta (o si lo prefieres la lees cuando llegues aquí y recuerdas entonces lo que dijiste, aunque me da a mí que en cuanto veas que hay capi nuevo vienes a leer y nosotras encantadas de que lo hagas) En tu primer rr estabas en la época de Brujas y recuerdo a Nicole con mucho cariño aunque no ha vuelto a salir en la historia por que ya cumplió su función. Pero como me gustó la época en que escribí aquellos capítulos a pesar de que por la trama resultaban agobiantes incluso para la escritora y con más cariño aún recuerdo aquellos momentos en que Mahe y yo leíamos los capis de una y otra, quien pudiera atraparlos de nuevo al vuelo. Esta vez como ya he contado los exámenes y algunos problemillas me han retrasado más de la cuenta, más incluso de lo previsto por que este capítulo estaba escrito (no como en otros cuando he tenido que parar por que no estaban plasmados en papel aún) pero sinceramente os agradezco muchísimo el apoyo, si la musa esta en off, la magia a veces brilla por su ausencia y encima le cargo más agobio no consigo nada más que frustrarme aún más y eso aún es peor así que decidí hacer las cosas bien antes que con prisa y sin ganas. Me gusta responderos a los rr tomándome el tiempo que haga falta y poniendo atención a lo que digo y esto también es parte del capi a subir, sino os hubiera respondido os hubiera lanzado el capi vacío y se acabo. Tu aún no nos alcanzas pero para algunas personas se que la espera ya es demasiado larga y lo siento, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puedes estirar más el tiempo aunque quieras. No te preocupes demasiado por lo apretado de tu agenda y la no lectura, nosotras vamos a estar aquí aunque acabáramos de publicarlo y no nos hubieras alcanzado y siempre respondemos, aunque haga años que hemos subido un fics, o por mail cuando lo tienen, por MP en el propio profile de ffnet y sino a través de un rr en la misma historia así que tardes lo que tardes (que estoy segura que nos alcanzas tú) siempre nos tendrás a mano para pegarnos un grito si le hacemos pupa a tu personaje preferido. Mira, en tu segundo rr de hoy ya tienes incluso una teoría interesante acerca del llanto que Mahe escucha y me pregunto acaso si no se te han ido los ojos a algunos comentarios o algún capi más adelantado. Sea como sea solo nos dejas un esbozo y hubiéramos disfrutado si nos cuentas tu teoría completa. Dices que tienes la impresión de que la historia será buena y recuerdo que hubo gente (hasta nosotras mismas nos lo decíamos) que alegaban que había demasiada historia antes de llegar de Hogwarts y nuestro mayor miedo realmente es que llegaríais a cansaros pero teníamos mucha trama que montar y eso, unido a que perdimos el miedo escribiendo a la hora de describir y alguna que otra cosa hizo que la historia se hiciera más larga de lo que pensábamos que sería y ahora tenemos más cosas que finalizar también (lo cual ya no es tan guay, lo reconozco por que cuando la musa no coopera todo se complica) Veamos dices que te gusta ver a Mahe enfrentando a Snape… Jejeje, te lo vas a pasar pipa en todo el fic, creo que Mahe autora ha hecho que Mahe personaje se libere de todo lo que le hizo pasar el curso anterior ese dichoso profesor. Ya verás ya, vas a tener de todo un poco con esos dos. Y sobre Harry profesor también verás cositas y no te voy a contar que te lo estropeo, pero cuando lo leas cuéntanos tu reacción que nos encantará saberla por que travesuras va a seguir haciendo, te lo aseguro. ¿Sabes? Mahe y yo vivimos apenas a dos calles de diferencia y te aseguro que por mi puerta pasó el resplandor de un precioso unicornio, así que estoy segura que llegó a destino. Muchas gracias y bonito patronus… ¿por qué será que yo elegí una loba plateada nada más hacerme bruja? Ojalá para el día en que leas estas palabras tu agenda esté más holgada y no te sientas tan agobiada, yo en estas últimas semanas lo he estado y se bien como se siente una, no solo de cansada físicamente sino también psicológicamente ante la impotencia de no poder tener el tiempo necesario que cada cual necesita dedicar a su propio relax, ya sea leyendo, viendo tv, compartiendo con amigos o simplemente estando en silencio. Ojala que por ese México lindo haya también un descanso. Para cuando quieras o puedas, tanto a la lectura como a los comentarios, aquí nos vas a tener. Cali epitigia también para ti y besitos.

**Maribel123:** Lo ves! no tengo memoria y me despisto enseguida perdona que me olvidé de asociarte a este nick, entre mala memoria y que algunas cosas aunque las compruebo, no te creas que no, parece que las hiciera en automático… De ahí que volvieras a recibir el mail. Y más en estos días que estamos recibiendo tantas altas a los favoritos de gente que ni sabíamos que estaba leyendo (ahora comprendo como sube tanto el ranking de lecturas) a ver probaré a asociar el "bel" con el Belu y así a ver si no me olvido que eres tu que me da vergüenza hasta reconocerlo. Y tienes toda la razón un profile ordena muy bien lo que lees y es muy útil aunque no se publique. Mahe y Remus aparecieron y lo volverán a hacer y también iréis viendo con más frecuencia a los herederos juntos, pero todo a su tiempo. Abrazo doble para ti. Besos.

**Erika Arredondo: **tus alumnos deben de estar subiéndose por las paredes después de esta parada que le he hecho, lo siento entre exámenes y vida no he podido antes. Mil disculpas. No es que haya pasado nada negativo esta vez, gracias a Dios, es que a veces el ritmo diario te lleva tan aceleradamente que no puedes respirar (para mí respirar es ese tiempo al día que "malgasto" en dedicarlo a mí, a aquello que me gusta y me deja sentirme un poco más libre como es todo lo referente a Hp) pero es que cuando acabé los exámenes se liaron las cosas y bueno… Hasta hace unos días que no pude empezar a terminar de retocar el capítulo y ponerme a escribir los rr. Y hace casi dos meses que no subo, me da vergüenza aunque no lo crean por que este no tenía que escribirlo, solo pasarlo a word, pero ni aún así he tenido tiempo de completarlo y de responderos hasta ahora. Espero que el siguiente pueda estar en su tiempo razonable por que no quiero ni pensar qué pasará entonces cuando lleguemos a todos esos que aún no tengo escritos. Hablando del presente de HH, Snape "tiene" que seguir siendo el mismo, bastante lo hemos sacado ya de su carácter para hacerlo más blando con esto de darle una hija y una persona aquien intentar amar, aunque bueno ahora que hemos llegado al final oficial de la saga si JK nos hubiera contado más cosas de su pasado o su vida hubiera sido de otra manera igual no nos hubiéramos alejamos tanto de la realidad, ¿verdad? Guilmain no está segura de que De la Croix esté en su sitio (la verdad, es un poco desconfiada) y Mark y Abbot todos esperamos que se puedan llevar "bien" sino vamos a tener algún que otro problema que ya hasta Guilmain se ha percatado de ello al verlos interactuar por primera vez. Mahe y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas de que compartieras con nosotras tu experiencia, y también nos entristecimos por ti por que sin duda debió de ser muy dura tu perdida. No se cuanto hará pero para algunas personas, y en estos casos, el tiempo no pasa igual de rápido o no cuenta como tal. Es del apoyo que algunos de vosotros y otras amistades estáis dando a Mahe que me siento muy agradecida por que yo realmente aún no he perdido a los grandes seres queridos y aunque si he sufrido perdidas mi actitud ante ellas por ahora es de aceptación por mucho que duela. Así que al menos con vuestras experiencia y el sentimiento que trasmitís tiene otra visión más aproximada a la de ella que la que le puedo aportar yo a pesar de estar ahí y compartir el sentimiento. Pero es que yo cuando recuerdo a quien perdí, incluso a la madre de Mahe, prefiero recordar los buenos momentos y sonreír con ellos que dejarme caer en la profunda tristeza. No es que duela menos y suelo acabar sonriendo y con las lágrimas saltadas, pero es una forma muy diferente de reaccionar y supongo que puede verse fría y distante aunque te aseguro que no se siente así. Muchas gracias por compartir con ella ese momento y ojalá que también ese dolor para ti se atenúe y llegue un momento en que puedas sentir su presencia junto a ti afirmando que estás preparada para continuar. Y usando palabras de Mahe, las mismas que tú escogiste para ella, sabes que también tu prometido estará siempre en tu corazón por que el amor es un lazo que ni siquiera la muerte puede destruir mientras alguien lo mantenga vivo. Cuídate mucho y discúlpame también con tus chicos por la gran espera que les he provocado. Saludos a todos.

Y ahora, esto va a ser la sección de bienvenidas por que todos los rr son de lectores nuevos u ocultos y me encanta, así que vamos a saludar nuevos amigos/as que o bien han dejado rr o nos han llegado sus alertas vía mail por ffnet:

**Shinigami no shaka. **¡¡BIENVENIDA! A la lectura aunque hace siglos que estás en ella. Por Merlín, desde MA y yo sin saberlo! ¿Por qué son tan malos que nos hacen estas cosas? Quizás en el tiempo desde que mandaste el rr a hoy ya hasta te hayas puesto al día y estés esperando por la actualización, cuando llegues aquí y te veas en la respuestas a los rr (espero que te busques) nos encantaría saber si HH te está gustando tanto como los otros, pues si los releíste y nos concediste ese honor es por que te gustaron. AH! Si te animas a volver a escribirnos no te olvides de contarme que significa el "no shaka" de tu nick, es que el anime es otra de mis pasiones pero no asocio el shinigami (me encanta) con la otra parte y soy muy curiosa y me gusta aprender. Gracias a ti por seguirnos desde hace tiempo y espero que no te defraudemos en la tercera entrega.

**Mina Murray8**: Otra BIENVENIDA! Como disfrutamos con ellas, también hace tiempo que nos sigues y, como decía más arriba, no es que me guste teneros parados esperando, para mí lo mejor es cuando podemos subir en su tiempo establecido, pero la verdad es que con esta parada estamos teniendo el gusto de conoceros a muchos de esos lectores ocultos que nunca se dieron a conocer y que ahora, al necesitar del sistema de alerta, al menos tenemos constancia de quienes son. Me alegra que te guste acompañarnos y que disfrutes de nuestra imaginación por que realmente ese es nuestro gran premio. Gracias también por los ánimos y no te preocupes, aunque por causa de la vida y por falta de inspiración tardemos un poquito más de la cuenta te aseguro que esta saga se completa antes o después. Solo abusaremos de vuestra paciencia pero se hará realidad, y aún no pierdo la esperanza de que en algún momento ambas musa vuelvan a arroparnos a Mahe y a mí en ese abrazo de felicidad que, como nos decía ante Erika, _"nos hace soñar en medio de las prisas del mundo"_ y nos permite compartir con todos vosotros a través de la historia. Ya sabes donde estamos por si te animas a seguir compartiendo con nosotras y unirte al club de los San Mungo por la locura. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Bigola:** Otro seguidor oculto desde hace tiempo que está ansioso de saber qué ocurrirá. Bienvenido también a ti, cada vez que veía una nueva alerta estos días me poníais una sonrisa en los labios aunque reconozco que saber que había más gente esperando por la historia también hacía que aumentara la presión por el cargo de consciencia de no poder publicar el capi. Gracias por leernos y por el apoyo y si gustas esperamos volver a verte por aquí que ya ves como desvariamos y lo bien que nos lo pasamos. Un besote y a disfrutar.

**Kalita: **Que llegada más potente, me encanta. Bienvenida también a ti y estaremos muy gustosas de seguir recibiéndote con tanta gana si ahora que te nos muestras te animas a participar en nuestros desvaríos. Una franco-argentina afincada en Canarias de 17 añitos.. uhmmm quien volviera a pillar esa edad. Nos gusta conoceros y creo que lo sabes por como empiezas tu rr, pero dile a tu hermano que suelte de vez en cuando la play y te deje leer un poquito más, no solo por nuestra historia sino por que seguro que alguna más sigues y hay que compartir. Sinceramente todavía me sorprendo de que haya gente leyendo desde MA aunque lógicamente si llegas aquí ves los avisos de que este fic es la tercera parte de una saga, pero es que saber que algo escrito hace 4 años aún sigue activo es alucinante. Supongo que lo habrás hecho pero si aún no lo hiciste pásate por el profile individual de Mahe que sus minis son estupendos y estoy segura de que te gustará su capacidad de transmitir sentimientos. No se a Mahe pero a mí me sacáis los colores con vuestras palabras, yo siempre pienso que no es tan bueno lo que escribo y más en los últimos tiempos, pero viendo vuestras reacciones me hacéis sentir igual que cuando yo misma leo algo en la red que me llena completamente y ahí si se lo que se siente aunque crea que yo no soy capaz de hacer sentir así. Me halagáis de verdad pero me alegro de que consigamos haceros olvidaros, al menos mientras leéis, de la dichosa vida muggle que nos agobia. Sobre musas y sus vacaciones… El problema es que la mía lo está desde hace ya casi 3 años; fecha exacta tres días después de la publicación de HBP en inglés, cuando lo terminé de leer, no sé que diablos me pasó con el 6º pero fue terminarlo y me inundó un gran vacío. Desde entonces lo poco que he escrito (y menos mal que antes de eso tenía ya mucha de la trama que me corresponde montada y escrita) no me llena, me cuesta muchísimo y no sale con fluidez. En los últimos días tengo de nuevo la cabeza llena de personajes, esta vez son los cuatros herederos lo que me gritan pero no se que le pasa a Nora - la que más me motiva ultimamente- que, cada vez que cojo el lápiz para escribir, parece que se quedara afónica. Así que a ver si se animan a susurrarme cuando tienen que hacerlo en vez de a gritar en los momentos más inadecuados. Claro que la "hemos cogido con Snape" de siempre… aquí cuanto más quieres a un personaje más lo haces sufrir XD Y no te preocupes, por ahora Nigriv, o sea yo y todas las personalidades de mi cabeza, no sacan las uñas tanto por Sev, ciertamente ahora soy capaz de compartirlo un poquito más, eso también es efecto de la falta de inspiración. Hemos logrado que Snape te de lástima, supongo que si has leído el 7º te habrás sentido igual ¿no? Pero el caso es que es verdad a veces cuando conoces el por qué de una actitud la puedes comprender un poquito y aunque no aceptes esa injusticia al menos sí que cobra algún sentido. Yo siempre me siento orgullosa cuando nos decís que logramos haceros cambiar de parecer sobre un personaje oficial, lo veo un gran logro. Y tienes razón con nosotros sufre más de la cuenta, fíjate que hasta sufre en aquellos disclaimer que hacía Mahe (¿recuerdas que hasta lo mandó al psicólogo?) a propósito a este respecto te aseguro que cuando leí tu rr me entraron ganas de montarte un pasapalabra del 7º libro pero tengo que reconocer que no me da tiempo para este capítulo, por que ya os he hecho esperar demasiado y como ves la respuesta a los rr esta vez es demasiado extensa por que hay muchos y muy largos. Pero a ver si puedo montarlo para el siguiente puesto que una pequeña historia de las que con tanto acierto hacía Mahe no me creo capaz de hacer. ¿Le tienes cariño "al viejo"? ¿Se lo sigues teniendo después del último libro? Bueno no te preocupes con nosotras no siempre es lo que parece ni lo que parece acaba siendo lo que es así que no pierdas la esperanza. Sobre Hagrid (creo que el editor pone la palabra que le da la gana) si es más difícil, tenemos personajes oficiales sobre los cuesta mucho escribir (para mí los Weasley, todos ellos, por ejemplo) no se por qué pero es que no les cojo el punto del carácter y además se que hemos dejado atrás a muchos personajes oficiales y es lógico que se nos reproche (sobre todo al dejar aparcado parte del trío) pero no es solo por que hayamos incluido otros personajes en la historia, es más bien por que desarrollamos otros oficiales (por ejemplo Lupin y Sirius, incluso Lily y James) y si ya es largo como está… imagínate si sacamos más de los otros pero es que para eso también tenía que haber otras subtramas. Sin embargo no solemos olvidarnos de nadie aunque salgan poco. Y al trío lo volveremos a ver cuando toque; lo mismo te digo de Derek y Ginny, no te creas que están olvidados y tendrán sus momentos, aunque no os contemos todas las cosas a su debido tiempo ya sabes que tienen su propia subtrama planteada. Sobre los Potters es que a Mahe y a mí siempre nos han gustado, de ahí que ya desde MA salgan en los fic, para nosotras eran parte de la historia oficial no contada que nos intrigaba y de la que queríamos una explicación, por eso aparecen en casi todos nuestros escritos con más frecuencia que otros personajes más principales. EY! Me encanta que a estas alturas te atrevas a apostar por un malo, dices que Voldemort aunque supuestamente está muerto y con Amy (te la dejo como sospechosa que conste) y Florence te tenemos más despistada; lógicamente es lo que pretendemos, nunca te fíes de nosotras sin duda lo que siempre vamos a intentar es sorprenderos, ahora… los trucos que usemos para ello no son revelables hasta el final. Sobre tu ofrecimiento final muchas gracias pero no solemos gustar de traducir los fic, y si algún día lo hiciéramos quizás fuera al inglés y por nosotras mismas, las traducciones son muy difíciles y cuando no las hace la misma autora algunas pistas se pierden y otras frases toman justamente el sentido contrario (conmigo pasaría constantemente por que me gusta reliar las cosas) pero de todas formas tanto Mahe como yo no nos planteamos la traducción y dejar nuestros fics en demasiados lugares, demasiados plagios hemos sufrido ya y eso teniéndolos controlados. Otro beso, y mil gracias, que mando hacia las Islas, te esperamos desvariando por aquí si es que tu hermano te deja presiento que si te animas tendremos que buscarte una plaza en nuestro San Mungo particular, pero no te preocupes que con tantos amigos la pasamos divinamente. Besos.

**Saludos y sobre todo bienvenidos también a; ****ginnynena **(tengo la sensación de que ya me he comunicado contigo antes, por mail o desde algún otro fic, perdona es que tengo muy mala memoria y últimamente las neuronas se han desgastado mucho!) , **amdlara **(alerta desde la Última Profecía, espero que hayas llegado ya hasta aquí y que veas nuestro saludo en este momento), **adolfo de la torre aguilera, Gandalfgris** (como me gusta tu nick, denota que te gusta ESDLA como a mí, la mejor saga fantástica que releía antes de descubrir HP), **Armadillozmx** (también nos llega a través de UP, espero que prosigas con HH y que hayas leído también MA), **CAMILA** (nos llegaste después de tiempo sin saber de tí por mail y te respondí, se que no andas por ffnet o lo haces poco, pero muchas gracias por seguir acordándote de nosotras!. Esperamos volver a verte algún día por aquí y ya sabes que puedes escrbirnos cuando quieras. Cuídate mucho), **hermy-potter-hp** (también a estas alturas de tu alertas estabas en UP, espero que llegues a HH y te siga gustando) y **irayakira **(nos llegas por orden desde MA sino mal no recuerdo, así que espero no tardar demasiado en verte por HH, espero que nos alcances nos cuentes que te han parecido las historias y los colaterales). **A todos vosotros** mis disculpas, generalmente cuando llega una alerta de aviso de haber introducido la historia como favorita suelo enviar un mail de agradecimiento aunque luego también os salude en el capítulo; el hecho de que no hayáis recibido ese privado a través de ffnet es por el mismo motivo por el que me he tardado en subir el capítulo. He tenido demasiado poco tiempo libre y cuando lo tenía por las noches necesitaba recuperar cierta tranquilidad y serenidad, así que apenas he podido escribir mail o atender a la red. Mil perdones y muchas gracias por leernos, acompañarnos y activar esas alertas que al menos nos dejan saber de vuestra presencia.

Y ahora sin más os dejo con el capítulo que tampoco es corto que se diga. Espero que os guste y no me matéis por haceros esperar tanto, a propósito como orientación deciros que este capítulo pasa al día siguiente del último que leísteis, no penséis que ha pasado tanto tiempo como desde que lo publiqué, así que recordad que las defensas en las mazmorras se impusieron una noche, ha pasado un día completo desde entonces. Nos vemos.

ARG!! En este mes y medio han vuelto a cambiar el sistema de edición de los capítulos así como el publicación, tiene algunas ventanas pero me temo que el capítulo se va a publicar repetido por que creo que he metido la pata bien metida. Espero poder arreglarlo antes de que alguien mande algún rr y lo vea desconfigurado. por favor ffnet si que me quiere volver loca! Perdonad los errores de edición, tengo la impresión de que hoy también se comerá los guiones de dialogo aunque trataré de que no ocurra.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 85: LATIDOS**

(Por Nigriv)

Guilmain despertó ansiosa. Una extraña sensación la había sacado de un ajetreado sueño en el cual sabía se mezclaba fantasía y realidad. Intimidada, entre las penumbras de su habitación, iluminada tan sólo por las pequeñas llamas aún presentes en la chimenea, creyó ver sombras pasadas que pretendían atacarla. Giró velozmente la cabeza y cogió su varita de la mesita de noche; la luz disipó las sombras pero no su inquietud. Trató de serenarse y respiró profundamente, una vez y dos... La conexión llegó rápida y la impactó. No le trajo la serenidad que esperaba. La noche anterior, que había percibido un amago parecido, le había costado tranquilizarse pero lo logró, hoy sin embargo una avalancha de sensaciones y malestares la embargaron al completo y bien sabía de donde provenían. "Sev", musitó.

Salió de la cama a la vez que invocaba su bata. La angustia y el malestar habían crecido al invocar a lo antiguo y sabía bien cómo funcionaba, más fuerte cuanto más cariño. Cerraba su bata en torno a ella cuando, con la varita bajo la axila izquierda, pronunció el hechizo de fuego para reanimar las llamas. _"Espero que aún la tenga abierta para mí"_, pensó entrando en la chimenea y pronunciando el nombre de los aposentos privados del slytherin. Solo fue un instante.

Llegó a la salita anexa y se encaminó decidida a la puerta que daba a su alcoba. Estaba cerrada pero al simple toque de su mano se abrió. Se escuchaba hablar en la alcoba y por un momento dudó de lo que la había traído aquí, más algo dentro de sí misma la impulsaba irremediablemente a entrar a pesar de saber que él odiaba que violaran su intimidad y por ello traspasó la puerta sin molestarse siquiera en entornarla tras de sí. La alcoba era muy similar a la suya propia, solo difería la disposición del mobiliario, seguramente debido a la orientación respecto del castillo, y los colores que engalanaban la habitación que aquí, esperadamente, eran en verde y plata.

Su voz le llegó, a través de los doseles de la cama, agitada e incomprensible. Alzó la varita y sin mediar palabra descorrió los doseles a la vez que rápidamente avanzaba hacia el lecho. Ya no era solo la sensación que lo antiguo le había transmitido, el aire de la habitación le confirmaba, antes de verlo, lo que ya sabía, lo que comprobó al posarle su mano delicadamente sobre la frente. Estaba encendido en fiebre y deliraba convulsionado en fuertes espasmos de calentura. Al leve contacto de su mano, descubrió lo avanzado de su mal y volvió a asustarse tanto como lo hizo en la enfermería, de donde era evidente que no debería haber salido.

Angustiada al límite concentró todo su empeño en enfocar su poder a la sanación y, entre nervios y malestar, la sintió fluir de su mano a la calenturienta frente. Cesaron las convulsiones, pero no le disminuyó la temperatura. Diez segundo... Diez segundos no bastarían esta vez, lo sabía, y por eso mantuvo su poder sobre él intentando disminuir la calentura. Un fuerte latigazo azotó su mano y se trasmitió por todo su brazo a pesar de retirarse instintivamente. _"Esto no es normal"_, pensó ceñuda, mirándolo aún más preocupada _"Si no es con magia, será a lo muggle"_, se dijo decidida. Se dirigió al baño, situado al fondo de la habitación, y rápidamente preparó la bañera con un agua tan helada que cortaba la respiración de tan solo tocarla. Volvió a la alcoba, lo desnudó y, al efecto de un mobilicorpus, lo hizo introducirse en la bañera. La fiebre lo mantenía tan inconsciente que ni el frío lo hizo reaccionar.

Nerviosa y asustada Guilmain comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del cuarto de baño. _"Debería llamar a Pomfrey",_ pero sabía demasiado bien lo cabezota que era ese hombre: el día anterior, aunque bastante más recuperado, se había obstinado en abandonar la enfermería en contra de la opinión de todos, y aprovechando lo ocurrido con la imposición de las defensas para hacerlo finalmente; sabía que si despertaba allí de nuevo se lo reprocharía, pero además, había algo más... _"¿Y qué hago entonces?"_.

Un leve intento de movimiento en el cuerpo de Snape le hizo volver a ponerle atención, no sabía cuanto rato llevaba sumergido en el agua helada, pero parecía haber logrado el efecto deseado. Volvió a la habitación y con la rapidez de la luz conjuró unas sábanas limpias y cambio la cama antes de sacarlo de la bañera y llevarlo allí envuelto en una gran toalla de baño. Tocó su frente de nuevo para asegurarse de que la fiebre había bajado, pero aún estaba presente, igual que el mal interno que lentamente lo corroía. _"Tengo que hacer algo..."_ Como por inspiración, se dirigió a la sala anexa y, tomando polvos de la repisa de la chimenea dijo alto y claro "Mahe Guilmain, torre Ravenclaw"

-¡Mahe!, ¡Mahe!- La llamó aceleradamente para hacerla despertar. Una voz adormilada respondió segundos después.

- Si Albus...

-¡¿Harry?!- Exclamó sorprendida al reconocer su voz.

-¡Virginia!

Le oyó exclamar totalmente despierto, a la vez que una especie de tropel se escuchaba de fondo. _"Lo que faltaba_..." pensó por un momento, pero en un segundo evadió todo pensamiento y volvió a lo que le preocupaba.

-¡Ven aquí Mahe!- Pidió imperativamente, sabiéndola ya despierta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Preguntó enojada por verse despertada tan violentamente a esas horas de la madrugada.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Te necesito aquí inmediatamente.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana.- Le replicó acercándose a la chimenea.- ¿Y dónde es aquí?.- Virginia podía comprender que buscarla así a esas horas fuera inesperado, pero estaba demasiado angustiada para ponerle atención a su hija.

-Dame tu mano y ven.- Dijo agachándose junto a la chimenea y extendiendo el brazo a través de las llamas.

Mahe miró hacia atrás, donde Harry permanecía en pie mirándola en silencio y al verle mirarlo se encogió de hombro tan ignorante de lo que ocurría como ella misma.

-¡Mahe! ¡No me hagas ir a buscarte!- La voz de su madre le pareció más sulfurada por momentos.

-Ve- Vio que le deletreaban los labios del chico y, con el mismo gesto, le respondió

-Ahora vuelvo

Cuando tomó la mano de su madre a través de las llamas esmeraldas la sintió tensa y helada. Un fuerte tirón la arrastró hacia el fuego y apenas si tuvo tiempo de sentir el girar de la red flu cuando salió disparada por otra chimenea. Mahe alzó la vista y observó el lugar, no eran las dependencias de su madre y sin embargo, a pesar de haber estado allí una sola vez, las reconoció enseguida. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó sulfurada- ¿Y para qué me traes?- La intensa mirada de su madre la amilanó, y su voz le sonó muy dura.

-Mejor no hablemos de quién está y dónde.- Había sido directa, _"Uff"_ pensó mordiéndose nerviosa el labio.- Y te he traído por que te necesito aquí y punto.- Ante la angustia que transmitía su madre Mahe comenzó a preocuparse así que tomó aire y trató de serenarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó algo temerosa, aunque claramente desganada.

- Tu padre ha recaído.- Le informó sin más detalle.- Sígueme.

Mahe la vio perderse a través de la puerta que daba acceso a la alcoba de Snape. Por un segundo no reaccionó, su mente había procesado la información pero sus pies aún no reaccionaban a la orden de avance. Estaba en las dependencias privadas de su padre y, a pesar de lo ocurrido noches atrás y de todos sus sentimientos contrapuestos, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con la visión que se mostró a sus ojos al atravesar la puerta de la alcoba. A la tenue luz de un par de candelabros distinguió el cuerpo de Snape, sobre la cama, y apenas envuelto en una sábana de baño; su madre se había sentado junto a él y le tomaba tiernamente la mano derecha entre las suyas. Por un instante deseó no haber sido testigo de esa escena, pero entonces su madre volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le hizo un gesto de que se acercara. Lentamente e indecisa, Mahe se aproximó al lecho por el lado opuesto al que ocupaba su madre.

-¿Está dormido?- Preguntó extrañada. Virginia alzó la cabeza y al mirarla pudo distinguir la angustia en sus ojos.

-Inconsciente. Tenía mucha fiebre cuando llegué y ni siquiera la sanación logró vencerla.- Mahe entornó los ojos preocupada ante la ausencia de efecto del poder de su madre.- Ahora ha bajado pero...- Podía sentir la ansiedad de ella como si fuera propia.- La infección sigue latente, como los primeros días Mahe.

-Llevémoslo a la enfermería.

-¡No!, trataremos de solucionarlo nosotras.

-Pero... ¡No somos medibrujas!

-Mahe, yo hago el diagnóstico, tú te encargas de la poción. Nadie debe de enterarse de esto.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió curiosa a la determinación mostrada por su madre.

-Por que creo firmemente que lo están hechizando y, si es así, no deben saber que lo lograron.

Mahe abrió la boca sorprendida _"Así que la fiebre no era natural"_ pensaba mientras veía como Virginia se levantaba y aún tomando una de las manos de Snape entre las suyas, le ponía la izquierda sobre la cabeza y pronunciaba un enervate. Involuntariamente dio un paso atrás.

-Severus.- Le llamó suavemente inclinada sobre él.- Despierta Severus.

Los párpados cerrados le revelaron a Guilmain un movimiento de los globos oculares en un intento de reacción y volvió a intentar el enervate para, lentamente, verle entreabrir los ojos volviéndolos a cerrar. Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó de los labios.

A Snape le dolía tremendamente la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo dolorido hasta la más mínima célula; sus párpados caían pesados y sentía como si no pudiera abrirlos. Cuando tomó plena conciencia de su cuerpo sintió una leve presión en su mano y abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Su visión aún estaba desenfocada y febril pero al verla un intento de sonrisa se dibujó en su cara dándole un aspecto grotesco más que de otra cosa.

-No te mueves Severus,- le aconsejó sabiendo que intentaría levantarse- y escúchame.

Virginia tomó aire y deslizó su mano tiernamente desde la cabeza hasta su mejilla. Mahe contemplaba la escena oculta por el pilar de la cama, inmersa en un silencio tenso y expectante.

-La infección ha vuelto y más potente. Esta vez ha repelido lo antiguo al intentar sanarte, por lo que creo que estás siendo victima de un maleficio de magia negra.- Snape hizo además de incorporarse pero ella lo retuvo firmemente.- No te muevas, estás muy débil y necesito tu ayuda antes de que vuelvas a caer inconsciente.- Muy lentamente el enfermo inclinó la cabeza afirmando haber entendido.- Nadie debe de saber que casi logra su propósito pero... tienes que decirme qué tipo de poción podemos usar.

Su primer intento por hablar resultó vano y las palabras ni siquiera llegaron a dibujarse en sus labios. Virginia se inclinó sobre él para intentar entenderlo y estrechó más aún su mano en un intento de transmitirle el aliento que le faltaba. Snape cerró los ojos y al fin su voz logró salir de su boca, profunda, dificultada y muy quebrada.

-Lla... ma a Ma.. he- Pidió casi en un susurro.

-Estoy aquí, padre.- Reaccionó la chica rápidamente, avanzando un poco hacia el cabecero de la cama.

Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido y clavó la mirada en ella; sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas por los efectos de la fiebre y el blanco de sus ojos tremendamente amarillento a causa del mal que lo embargaba pero, aún así, reflejaron un atisbo de la sorpresa que verla allí le suponía. Por un instante más la miró, su pecho agitado por una respiración irregular y acelerada totalmente descompasada al lento y dificultado latir de su corazón.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo.- Urgió Virginia nerviosa, sabiendo que los efectos del enervate no durarían mucho más. Severus giró la cabeza hacia ella y con dificultad preguntó.

-¿Síntomas?.- Virginia apretó fuertemente sus ojos antes de responderle, la verdad era dura pero no podía ocultarle nada.

-Infección grave avanzada- comenzó a describirle con todo el dolor de su corazón y haciendo un esfuerzo por que su voz no le transmitiera toda la angustia que la había asaltado desde rato antes, cuando concentrando su poder enfocó su energía a conocer el problema.- Riñón, hígado y pulmones muy afectados y...- Mahe comenzó a preocuparse gravemente, no por las palabras de su madre, sino por la inquietud y el miedo que procedente de ella la asaltó.- ... Y tu corazón...- Antes de terminar observó que los ojos se le velaban- ... No aguantará mucho.

Al otro lado de la cama Guilmain sintió como Mahe retenía el aire en sus pulmones y percibió también como su mano comenzaba a temblarle mostrándole así todo su miedo sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-El petrificus...- Murmuró Snape.

"Por Merlín", resonó en la cabeza de Guilmain, no había pensando en la maldición. La urgencia se mostró en la voz del hombre que puso todo su esfuerzo al volverles a hablar

-Mahe, la cómoda.- Ella asintió sin palabras.- El único frasco negro...- Su voz comenzó a apagarse peligrosamente debido al esfuerzo. De nuevo Virginia le apretó la mano poniendo esta vez parte de su propia energía vital en la transmisión.- Diez gotas...- Dijo entre un jadeo apagado, sin aliento ya y cerrando los ojos.- Poción revita...- Su voz se apagó y, por un instante, ambas pensaron que había vuelto a la inconsciencia.

-Mamá...- Comenzó Mahe, pero una última indicación la hizo callar.

-Usa nuez de kola.- Y finalmente Snape desfalleció agotado volviendo a perder el sentido.

Cuando Virginia alzó la vista hacia su hija no esperaba encontrarla así; estaba pálida, los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente y sus facciones casi desencajadas. _"¿Por qué?"_

-Mahe- La chica sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.- ¡Mahe!, ¿qué pasa?

-No... no puedo...- El miedo estaba tomando el control en ella y no era el momento de dudar.- No puedo formular eso.- Dijo asustada dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo que no?- Replicó enojada, pero viendo la actitud de su hija y sintiendo su miedo, bordeó rápidamente la cama y llegó junto a ella.- ¿Cuál es el problema?- Inquirió lo más comprensiva que pudo, tomándole su mano para intentar calmarla. Mahe se aferró a ella como si fuera su salvación.

-Ese ingrediente, - dijo con voz firme aunque asustada- si fallo... Podría ser mortal.- Terminó en un susurro, retirándole la mirada avergonzada.

Virginia cerró los ojos al procesar la información y, por unos segundos, quedó en silencio totalmente taladrada hasta el alma por una puñalada de dolor. Luego inspiró profundamente y sacando fuerzas de donde no las había trató de disipar el miedo de su hija. De todas formas ahora mismo ya corría tal peligro.

-Mahe- Demandó su atención tomándole su otra mano y buscándole la mirada a pesar de que la chica mantenía la cabeza baja.- El confía en ti.- Las manos le temblaron al oírla.- Fue lo primero que dijo, ¿recuerdas? "Llama a Mahe".- El aire se le escapó entrecortadamente del pecho a la vez que su hija lo retenía inconscientemente.- Pomfrey no podría formularla, estoy segura.- Afirmó convencida de que esta no era una poción normal, había dicho diez gotas de un líquido ya preparado con anterioridad y, sin saber por qué, eso la hacía temblar.- No puedes fallarnos ahora hija.- añadió sin poder contener la emoción.

-¿Y sí lo hago?

Su voz sonó airada, pero era preocupación y miedo a las posibles consecuencias lo que su ser transmitía. Guilmain volvió a inspirar y un pensamiento pasó veloz por su cabeza, sabía que sus palabras no le gustarían ni un ápice a su hija pero la conocía bien, a veces apelar a su orgullo era la mejor manera de hacerla reaccionar, como a él. Le puso la mano en la barbilla y fijó su mirada en la de ella antes de responderle.

-Una Snape nunca falla una poción.- Afirmó convencida. La reacción esperada no tardó en producirse y la rabia arremetió contra ella cuando le gritó.

-¡YO NUNCA SERÉ UNA SNAPE!

Lo esperado de su respuesta no le evitó la crueldad de escucharlo y Virginia se sintió como si le hubiera lanzado un dardo cargado del más agrio de los venenos. Incluso en un momento como este se resistía a aceptarlo plenamente, a pesar de que solo unos minutos atrás, inconscientemente, lo había nombrado padre. Mahe la bordeó y añadió al pasar por su lado.

-De Guilmain pasaré a Potter.

Por un momento, al verla avanzar decidida, Virginia temió haber apostado demasiado fuerte, que ella decidiera irse y entonces... Cerró los ojos asustada y retuvo el aire para justo un segundo después, percibir el sonido del cajón de la cómoda al abrirse lentamente. Dejó escapar el aire aliviada y formuló una disculpa no pronunciada a la vez que permitía que una oleada de agradecimiento se dirigiera hacia su hija. _"Esa es la actitud"_ pensó al girarse y verla ya ante un caldero.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Preguntó sabiendo de antemano que rechazaría su ofrecimiento, pero era incapaz de esperar cruzada de brazos sin hacer nada.

-No.- Respondió secamente, mientras tomaba el frasco que le había indicado su padre.

-¿Tardará mucho?- Estaba nerviosa y los nervios siempre le hacían hablar entre otras muchas cosas.

-Para todo hay un tiempo.- Respondió molesta, pero es que el tiempo esta vez era lo que se les acababa.

-¿Cuánto?- Insistió.

Mahe se giró hacia ella, el ceño fruncido por su agobiante importuno y le habló con tal contundencia que no pudo más que acatar sus palabras en silencio

-Necesito concentración. Si quieres hacer algo "útil" cállate y contrólale el corazón, no debe de baja de 45 latidos.

Guilmain miró a su hija apenada, si le hubiera hablado así en otro momento le hubiera replicado a pesar de que ya no era ninguna niña, pero no lo hizo. Rápidamente volvió a la cama junto a Snape y cuando ya se reclinaba sobre su cabecero le escuchó decir enfrascada en la poción "Cuando esté echa lo sabré". Virginia abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cuántas veces escuchó esas palabras en boca del niño que ahora reclinaba sobre sí?. Pero entonces la poción era solo un juego y ahora... Ahora la apuesta era una vida, la de él.

Dejó caer la espalda en el cabecero y posó su mirada sobre Snape. Seguía inconsciente pero la fiebre, aunque alta, ya no le hacía delirar. Nada más acercársele volvió a sentir las sensaciones de todo el mal que lo atacaba y, a pesar de sus propios nervios y de los que percibía en su hija, las sensaciones que él le transmitía iban aún más allá sobrepasando con creces las de ambas. Delicadamente le alzó el torso y lo posó erguido sobre su pecho, intentando así facilitarle la respiración, y rodeándole el cuerpo con sus brazos le colocó las manos sobre el corazón.

Plot... _"Uno"_. Plot... _"Dos"_. Plot... _"Tres"..._

Los latidos eran mucho más lentos que los segundos y se estremeció al conocimiento. _"Cincuenta y tres"_, terminó angustiada la cuenta y vuelta a comenzar... Diez minutos después ya ni siquiera contaba, su mano parecía hacerlo por ella al simple contacto con la piel. _"Cuarenta y nueve"... "Por piedad Mahe, date prisa"_ Sabía que su hija podía percibir su angustia transmitida así que no dijo nada.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida en la imagen que Mahe tenía delante del caldero y pensó que, realmente, nunca la había visto antes formular ninguna poción. Salvando las diferencias su actitud ante esos elementos era indiscutiblemente Snape; ella podría siempre renegar de aquel apellido, pero el don corría inevitablemente por sus venas.

_"Cuarenta y ocho"._ Sin perder la cuenta de los latidos agachó la cabeza reposando suavemente la barbilla en el hombro derecho del hombre y, pausadamente, como si pudiera escucharla, le comenzó a hablar intentando así evitar su propia agonía ante la espera de la cuenta atrás.

-Si pudieras verla... Es idéntica a ti Sev, tu mismo porte ante el caldero, tu misma decisión... Y un atisbo de tu inseguridad cuando eras bastante más joven de lo que es ella ahora. Pero tú nunca formulaste nada igual en mi presencia...

_"Cincuenta"_

-Ojalá pudieras verla a través de mis ojos.- Siguió musitándole.- aunque en algo sí me ganaste por una vez Sev, tú la viste ante un caldero mucho antes que yo, primero en clase, luego en el Master...

_"Cincuenta y uno"_

-Algo más que no puede negar que sea heredado de ti, y tiene que saberlo, ella sabe como trabajas tan bien como yo, te ha visto hacerlo, y te ha observado por mucho tiempo. Ella sabe perfectamente que también en eso se te parece, aunque lo niegue...

_"Cuarenta y ocho"_

_"¡NO!"_

Su voz no resonó en la habitación pero el grito angustiado asaltó su mente y sus pensamientos con tan desesperación que al parecer se transmitieron a su hija.

-¿Cuántos?- Preguntó angustiada Mahe.

-Cuarenta y ocho- Musitó apenas.

-Debe quedar poco, haz que aguante.

_"Haz que aguante"_ se repitió su mente, como si ella misma no lo deseara intensamente, pero la cuestión era cómo. Guilmain se detuvo un momento a pensar y creyó deducir el por qué de aquella bajada tan repentina cuando parecía más normalizado dentro de su gravedad. Entonces sonrió esperanzada volviendo a retomar su postura y retornó a hablarle en murmullos, esta vez de otros tiempos, otras imágenes y recuerdos agradables.

_"Cincuenta"._ Su mano izquierda se separó del pecho y bajó deslizándose a través del brazo homónimo para ir a posarse allí donde antaño residió la marca que durante tantos años los separó. Sus palabras profundizaron en los recuerdos y su mano acompañó a su voz con gestos impensados.

"Cincuenta y tres" Se sentía como si volviera a tener dieciséis años y estuviera inmersa en una de las tardes de verano que ahora le relataba a él tras su ignorancia de tantos años.

-Ya está.

La voz de Mahe la devolvió repentinamente a la realidad sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado perdida en recuerdos mientras velaba por él. Una hora, tres minutos, siete segundos... Anotó Mahe en un trozo de papiro a la vez que hablaba. Hacía pues un rato que el reloj habría marcado las cinco de la mañana. Mahe se giró y afrontó a su madre erguida, con un pequeño vial aún humeante entre sus dedos.

-¿Tengo que despertarlo?- Mahe arrugó el entrecejo.

-No lo aguantaría.- Respondió contundente, pero aún se puso más seria al inquirirle.- ¿No preguntas?

Virginia sabía que se refería a la formulación, a su miedo ante la posibilidad de que hubiese fallado, en eso se parecía más a ella, por eso la miró un momento a lo más profundo de sus ojos y, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza antes de hablarle, orgullosa.

-No lo necesito.- Mahe se acercó a la cama sin retirarle la mirada.

-¿Tanto confías en el "don"?- Replicó, imprimiendo bastante desprecio al calificativo. Virginia le mantuvo firme la mirada y le respondió con cariño, pero contundentemente.

-Mahe, tú eres mucho más que un don, o que el poder antiguo que te habita, y sabes bien que confío en ti. Pero confiar implica la creencia ciega de que algo ocurrirá a pesar de los contratiempos y no puedo confiar en aquello de lo que tengo plena certeza que funcionará-

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?- Insistió abatida.

-Por tu mirada.- Su hija sabía bien qué nivel tenía la poción y sin embargo, ahí estaba, dudando de su don como antaño dudó de su poder intuitivo.- Es la misma que adopta él cuando logra un reto.

Mahe, molesta, hizo un ademán de hablar, pero su madre la cortó antes de comenzar.

-Tú sabes que está correcta. No pierdas más tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, siento dejaros así pero es que al completo eran ya demasiadas paginas y eso que se escribió hace tiempo, años aunque no lo creaís, y fue en la época en que cogía un lápiz y no dejaba de escribir. Este capi y el siguiente son para mí muy queridos, de esos que le decimos mimados. Espero poder poneros la segunda parte en los 20 días exactos y no tener que haceros esperar dependerá de varios factores claro, pero trataré de hacerlo de atiempo. Gracias por leer y no me mateís por volver a hacer recaer a Snape, la culpa es suya que no debía haberse salido de la enferméría y la razón la tendreís en la siguiente entrega. Cuidaros y disfrutad.


	88. NA: ALERTA DE PLAGIO A UP y MA

Siento decepcionaros al ver la alerta de subida y que sin embargo no encontréis el capítulo correspondiente pero es que apenas hace unas horas Mahe (eso realmente fue ayer) ha descubierto que nos están plagiando UP y MA, es por ello que emprendemos todas las acciones posibles y correspondientes contra este hecho.

**A fecha de 1 de mayo el problema parece resulto por la respuesta eficaz del equipo del blog donde se encontró el plagio**

El plagio se descubrió en un lugar llamado **Los Mundos Inventados de Urick Crockford** un blog creado como Space para compartir fics sobre HP entre otras cosas . Allí **estuvieron publicados y bajo descarga directa, **primero MA, por lo que se deja entender y, cuando lo hemos descibierto estaba UP. Además ya estaba programada también la publicación de HH (no les quedaba nada por esperar aunque afirmaban que estaba acabando :D ) El caso que los responsables del lugar ya se han puesto en contacto con nosotras, nos han aportado los datos que les pedíamos para que nos demostraran que no eran realmente los responsables del plagio y que solo han pecado como ellos dicen de confiados y veo muy razonable que quieran también limpiar su nombre una vez que nuestras obras han desaparecido de su web.

Eso sí, mantengo que no me gusta que ahora nuestros fics anden por ahí con una portada que no les corresponde bajo el nombre de un autor o grupo que tampoco le corresponde (¿os he dicho más de una vez que tenemos portada verdad? con lo chula y querida que es para nosotras) y sobre todo que haya minimo unos 50 lectores que crean que Mahe se llama Emily aunque como le digo a Mahe ella sigue siendo ella, los equivocados son los que le han dado el gato por liebre por que Harry no para de gritarme que él conoce a una Mahe muy querida, y a una tal (ya sabeis quien ¿verdad?) que a veces lo aparta de su amada, pero que a esa dichosa Emily no la conoce de nada. En fin que reconoco que me pasé un poco con los calificativos pero también reconozco que me controlé por que cuando vine a poner la nota ya estaba en esa tipica faceta de Guilmain madre que hace temblar Hogwarts entero y hubiera querido pasarme aún más si me dejo llevar por la parte irracional.

El caso, como ya os comenté en esa web encontramos también otros fics publicados o ha publicar con cuyas autoras estoy en contacto para ver que pasa con sus fics; espero por el bien de todos que la confianza no trascienda a todas la obras que había en marcadas como Cronicas por que entonces sí sería un verdadero problema provocado por cierto colaborador, que es quien nos ha plagiado a nosotras, aunque el hecho aparezca bajo el nombre de Urick. Y si es así habrá que hacer algo al respecto por que si todo lo que había eran plagios...

Respecto al aviso que hicimos a los administradores de Windows Live Space pues se hizo, como cualquier otra acción correctora que hay que hacer siempre que se dan este tipo de abusos, y ahí está la respuesta recibida, pero puesto que el tema se ha solucionado correctamente no me queda más que agradecer la atención que han puesto a nuestra petición y desearles que les vaya bien y no tengan ningún problema. Y también tengo que agradecer el hecho que en este caso, a diferencia de en otros, no haya llegado nadie dejando insultos ni malos comentarios cuando somos nosotras las fundamentalmente dañadas. Eso ha sido un alivio.

Y bueno si algunos de los lectores que se hicieron con nuestra historia a traves de ellos recae aquí para saber el final de la historia de HH pues solos decidle que serán bienvenidos siempre que recuerden que aquí exigimos el nombre real de todos los personajes, o sea que no se olviden que Harry solo reconoce como su pareja a Mahe. Salvando esa diferencia el hecho de que les hayan engañado respecto al autor real no es culpa suya así que si llegan estaremos gustosas de saludarlos y recibirlos y sobre todo nos encantaría que por fin nos dijeran a nosotras, directamente, que les paricieron las dos historias previas. Y si se divierten unanse al club de San Mungo comentando y se les responderá al momento de publicar el siguiente capítulo como a todo lector, aunque con cambios evidentes también habeís sido nuestros lectores, ojalá y ahora lo seías en toda regla.

Siento mucho no dejaros el capi hoy tampoco a pesar de haber actualizado la noticia, lo iba a subir el día 1 como le corresponde ¿que no es hoy día uno?- (a proposito AlbusR he realizado un conjuro en toda regla esta noche y eso que Guilmain madre no sabe conjurar!) pero aún me quedan unos pequeños detalles que terminarle a una escena y esperaba poder tenerlo para ese día. Ahora mismo aunque el lio del plagio "parece" solucionado (hemos aclarado el tema con lo que respecta a Los Mundos Inventados de Urick Crockford) pero aún nos queda el acoso y derribo del plagiador en sí y el rastreo profundo de la red - ¿sabeís que también he descubierto, buscando por el plagio de UP que me han vuelto a plagiar - creo que ya llevo 5 de ese- mi querido "Campeón de Hogwarts" ?- En fin como veís estas 24 horas han sido más que de locura de decepción, nervios, impotencia y sobre todo poca salud por que el disgusto nos ha dejado a las dos tocadas a más de un nivel.

Pero en cierto modo el problema respecto al capítulo en este momento es que Mahe y yo tenemos que reunirnos en persona y decidir que vamos a hacer para parar esto por que ya son tantas veces las que nos han plagiado y la magnitud de este ha sido tal, que tenemos el ánimo tan caido que estamos en vías de buscar alguna forma alternativa de publicación pues las fuerzas no nos acompañan cada vez que tenemos que emprender acciones de este tipo y, en lo que a mí respecta es que mínimo me cargo un par de ellas al año, en compañía o en solitario, y es un asco. Pero más asco dan todos aquellos que se apropian de lo ajeno y por eso desde aqui, desde mi profile y siempre que haga falta, seguiré luchando para parar a todo el que se me ponga por delante, ya sea con mis propias obras o alertando a aquellos autores que correspondan.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo y también a todos los que nos habeís acompañado en estos días con vuestros rr de apoyo. Os mantredenmos informados de la decisión que tomamemos, bien actualizando esta nota o bien a traves de un rr como hemos hecho alguna vez. Pero ante todo HH llegará a fin eso lo prometo.

Nigriv


	89. Capítulo 86: Males que curan el alma

**DISCLAIMER ESPECIALMENTE DEDICADO HOY al "querido colaborador" de Los mundos "inventados" de Urick Crockford...**

Se que estás aquí, quizás con el dedo puesto en el ratón para copiar y pegar incluso antes de leer, lo se y no puedo evitarlo más allá de mis posibilidades (las cuales ya has visto desvaratan bastante tus planes). Pero cada vez que hagas ese movimiento sabes que no consigues NADA, que las palabras y alabanzas que la gente te dedican no valen NADA por que NADA has hecho tú para recibirlas. Tu autoestima es tan baja que te congratulas de un trabajo que no has hecho y que no serías capaz de crear en la vida cayendo en la mentira que tu mismo no puedes llegar a creer. **Te lo repito:** Harry Potter y su mundo es de Joanne Kathleen Rowling; que JK sí que nos presta su mundo **a los verdaderos autores de fics** (no a las **ratas** **como tú** que no inventan nada) para que fantaseamos siempre y cuando lo hagamos **SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO**. **Nosotras hemos afirmado hasta la saciedad que no prestamos a nuestros personajes;** ni a Virginia Guilmain, **MAHE **GUILMAIN (¿te queda claro? por que tampoco la "otra" te pertenece en absoluto solo por cambiarle el nombre), ni a Nora Fox, Mark Evans, Derek o cualquier otro personaje de nuestra creación así como nuestros hechizos y situaciones. Lo tienes tan claro que hasta nos copiaste uno de los disclaimer (claro, si ya puestos a copiar… suerte que no se te olvidó cambiar el nombrecito dichoso- nótese el tono irónico-) y sabemos bien que PLAGIAS muy a conciencia puesto que lees los disclaimer y sin embargo tu desfachatez llega a esos extremos.

40 capítulos de MA, 110 de UP y 86 que van de HH y aún no te ha entrado en la cabeza el disclaimer que repetimos sin cesar y en todo idioma y forma posible, **NADIE PUEDE USAR NUESTRAS OBRAS NI PONERLAS BAJO OTRO NOMBRE Y TAMPOCO CONCEDEMOS PERMISO PARA QUE SE HAGA AUNQUE SE NOS SOLICITE** (que quede claro a cualquier otro organizador! si recibes permiso sobre algunas de nuestras obras, te aseguro que te están enganñando) Gente como tú nunca cambiará lo sé, pero al menos nosotras conseguiremos que no vuelvas a poner una mano encima de nuestras historias o no te dignes siquiera a pensar en volver a difundirlas. Te hemos pillado una vez y volveremos a pillarte mil y una si hace falta pero cuidado con colmar nuestra paciencia por que no sabes hasta donde somos capaces de llegar por defender LO NUESTRO. La que avisa no es **Pettegrew, como tú**, y puesto que me dirijo a tí ni siquiera debería de avisarte pero... cuidado con las Guilmains y sus obras! No serás al primer **vil y despreciable PLAGIADOR** que hemos hecho desaparecer de la red. Cuidado al copiar y pegar por que un día se te va a caer la mano, el pelo y lo que no te puedas ni imaginar.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Y dejando temas engorrosos a parte voy a proseguir con lo mejor de estar aquí, responderos a vuestros rr. Bueno como estabais esperando segunda parte del capítulo supongo que deciros que la que os responde es Nigriv es algo irrelevante. Saludos a todos.

**Saiyury11:** Respecto al rr del capi solo diré que, sinceramente, espero que no... Y gracias por tu apoyo, en esos días leeros era lo único que nos daba un poquito de ánimo para continuar contándoos la historia.

**Bigola: **Te respondo a los 3 rr revueltos, del primero, ¿te importa recordármela a mí?. Verás es que estoy tan sumamente perdida con el resto de la historia que tengo que escribir que yo sí que necesito de un oriéntame para seguir escribiendo y meterme en batalla logrando cuadrar todo lo que está "abierto"; pero claro es que yo tengo que cerrar cosas desde MA y UP y tanto dato ya es demasiado hasta teniendo notas de ayudas (con razón JK afirmaba que a veces tenía que entrar a una librería a comprar uno de sus libros para comprobar datos, no me extraña en absoluto) Como ves estamos "normal" y pondría doble comillas después del disgusto de estos días pero en fin, dejémoslo así por que comenzábamos a reír cuando ya sabes... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y bueno con este capi te saco de las ascuas pero era el momento justo de cortarlo y dejarlo en suspense, eso no es ser mala es mantener la acción :D (no cuela ¿verdad? XD ) Eso sí, ni Mahe ni yo tenemos conciencia de perder el tiempo mientras escribimos, eso sería menospreciar todo lo que esta historia nos aporta y lo que vuestro apoyo al leerla y acamparnos también nos proporciona. Besos también para ti.

**Kaos85:** ¿Qué nosotras te alegramos a ti? Generalmente suele ser la llegada de rr lo que nos alegra a nosotras así que si te siente la mitad de feliz que nosotras con ese hecho sí que sabemos lo que te alegramos (pero nos encanta que lo reconozcas y más con ese entusiasmo, ¡mil gracias!) ¿Después de tanto leernos aún no sabías que presentamos a todos...? Tenías que haberte arreglado (aunque la mayoría leemos y hasta publicamos en pijama así que como en la fiesta de final de curso de CdS, todos en pijama- menos los que leen en la Universidad que quedaría muy feo-) ¿Ya volaba tu imaginación con MA? Dios! Ves, como te dije que te habías tardado demasiado en decirnos que estabas aquí... Y eso que yo ponía MA patas arriba ahora mismo (es que cuando escribí MA aún no existía Mahe Guilmain, solo era Mahe amiga y no hija, si lo llego a saber... Guilmain se lo pasa pipa ese curso - pero mejor así, me dejó muchas puertas abiertas pero se notaba la inexperiencia-) Y sí, desde el 2004... Que tiempos aquellos, ains. Empieza a sentirte cualificada para los rr por que de verdad que nos hace ilusión ver tu entusiasmo, así que si sigues a otros autores por favor déjales también compartir el gustazo de tus palabras, se que te lo van a agradecer (aunque sean de los que no responden a sus lectores) Y prohibido bajarse del barco sin permiso de las capitanas así que ya sabes, de aquí al final (aunque nuestro barco es un camarote en San Mungo...) ¿Un mes malo Snape? Por favor! Luego dicen que yo lo quiero mal... (lo cual puede ser cierto claro XD) Ves, por esa definición que haces de Mahe es que le va tan bien el papel y es que es cierto que es así, aunque en la realidad quizás le fuera bien sacar el genio Guilmain más a menudo (cuando lea esto me mata, menos mal que se lo digo también en la realidad y ya está acostumbrada) Lo que nos reímos con esa escena que comentas Mahe y yo, ella hasta me pregunto si es que no sabía que dormían juntos... Jajajaja, claro que sí (le quité la habitación cuando llegué a Marauder's Place - era más lógico que se fuera ella con Harry que yo con Lupin ¿no? ;), o eso dice ella que yo creo que no es verdad!)pero a ver, se supone que en Hogwarts hay que mantener cierta actitud ¿no? Además me gusta meter detalles graciosos y realistas, como tu dices, una pillada en toda regla que además queda más realista. Perdona, sácate la espinita clavada por que cuando metimos a Harry en Oesed Mahe realmente cayó mala (al menos en la historia claro) y qué ¿como pudimos? Por dos razones; nos gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes y en esta 3ª parte Mahe lleva buena dosis de sufrimiento como ya has comprobado; pero sobre todo lo hicimos por que en cierto modo queríamos ver a Harry con sus padres, contando alguna anécdota de cuando era pequeño y me encanta que JK nos contará su primer cumpleaños, me sentí cerquita de la idea original al haber incluido algo así. Te has desahogado pero conste que lo que le hacemos a los personajes es parte del hecho de que estéis tan pillados con la historia. Acá las cosas nunca son color de rosa, como la vida misma y como la misma saga original, ni siquiera los buenos se libran de sufrir, o mejor dicho por ser los buenos son los que más sufren. Sobre tu postdata... No sabes lo cerca que ha estado que te lo negáramos, supongo que, al menos en lo que a mí respecta, nunca voy a dejar de escribir (hay están mis decenas de libretas para atestiguarlo) pero publicar... Eso es harina de otro costal. Vamos a terminar HH y sea como sea os contaremos el final de la historia pero después de eso, a saber qué pasará. Por ahora aún no lo hemos decidido. Espero que el capi de hoy te alegre aún más, ya nos contarás. Besos y gracias.

**Kaixo:** Uhmmm ¿eres nuevo/a? Me lio con los nick y creo recordar haberte visto antes en algún lado pero con mis despistes (lo siento de verdad, me da vergüenza) a veces se me cruzan los cables y ya no se si os he visto aquí o en algunas de las historias que leo de las que también me empapo de los rr, o si me suena el nombre de algún anime. Sea como sea gracias por leer.

**Stiby: **Todos en uno como siempre, y casi seguro que los revolveré. Que ganas tengo de verte, fíjate que pensaba que si no había subido el capi te iba a llevar los folios como adelanto a ver si tenías un día HP y me deleitaba viéndote la cara al leer (oye, igual me pienso no subirlo solo por hacerlo... No! Que me avadan los demás lectores!) Bueno comencemos por el principio, claro que sé donde lo dejo, donde no me gustaría que a mí me hicieran esperar ;D De hecho he llevado fatal el parón de más por que estos dos capítulos eran dos mimados para mí que se escribieron casi al principio de empezar con HH (hace más de 2 años ya que estaban casi completos), en la época en que aún mi musa era capaz de escribir 25 folios del tirón. Eso sí, la ultima escena que leeréis ha salido a presión durante estos días, pero solo por que es parte de esa subtrama que ha ido surgiendo conforme escribíamos y yo quería incluirla y este era justamente el momento, aquí o ya no podía ser. Mira que irte de viaje a mitad del capi... Para volver y ver que seguías a mitad :D pobrecita, creo que sentí un pequeño amago de cruciatus desde la distancia cuando acabaste de leer. Sobre comentarios a primera y segunda lectura la verdad es que cambian mucho por que ya has tenido tiempo de pensar y reaccionar, y al ser capítulos no es que varíe mucho pero por eso a Mahe y a mí nos gusta más cuando los lectores van diciéndonos de vez en cuando que les parece la historia que cuando lo hacen tras leerla completa. Pero no te preocupes que sabes que podéis hacer lo que queráis y necesitéis. Eso sí, parece que subimos capi y despertamos de nuevo tu lado HP aunque lo deje dormido Ed :D Sobre la longitud es que respondía tanto en los rr que se quedó corto, además este iba todo en uno con el de hoy y son como 32 folios a mano (para mí eso es largo y para Mahe eterno) Menos mal! Esta vez te has enamorado de un monumento... En eso no me voy a unir a ti, es muy bonita lo reconozco pero en mi lista hay edificios que tienen preferencia ante ella. Eso sí leer cualquier libro en el Generalife debe de ser una gozada, con lo que me gusta a mí irme a los parques a leer o mejor aún ¡a escribir! El intento de auto-convencimiento estuvo muy bien que conste en acta. Voy a por el segundo que aunque no era lo prometido y no le quiero dar más vueltas de las que ya le he dado (tu eres una de las que más saben a ese respecto, gracias también por "tus otros comentarios") algo te diré al respecto, sobre todo que muchas gracias por el apoyo. Lo que verdaderamente no entiendo yo es qué provecho sacan esos individuos de los halagos que le hagan a una obra que no han creado, esta gente es tan falsa y tan baja de auto estima propia que se conforman con sus propias mentiras. De verdad necesitan un psicólogo por que a parte de que no son conscientes del mal ajeno que provocan es que están enfermos si les sirve de regodeo palabras y elogios que saben muy bien que son para nosotras. Pero mira, mejor no me solivianto que me pongo enferma, me sale el genio Guilmain y hago explotar hasta los monitores a ver si así le saltan cristales **a la rata** que lee tras una de esas pantallas (protegeros los demás) Sobre la universidad ya te respondí (lo bueno de mantener el contacto más allá de un simple rr, con otros lectores no puedo hacer eso aunque quiera) y ojalá que sigas manteniendo el ánimo de los días posteriores a tu comentario. Tendremos tiempo ya mismo de hablar largo y tendido y cara a cara (¡NO ME LO CREO! Que ilusión casi podemos "volver a Idhún" año y medio después, o mejor irnos a Forks, eso sí por favor, que no llueva demasiado) Recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una especie de pacto entre Ed y Snape ¿eh? Deja a mí hombre quietecito y yo prometo que dejaré al tuyo! XD ¡Ni de coña! Ninguna de los dos lo vamos a cumplir... (aunque igual a mí me obligan a base de sopapos mentales que no veas como tiene los ánimos el Sev que habita en mi cabeza. nota. cuando escribí esto aún no podía afirmar lo que aformaré ahora: te regalo completamente a Ed a cambio de que te olvides de Snape!) Nunca mejor dicho "nos vemos", el beso te lo daré en persona (que guay) y cuídate mucho.

**Celina**: buenas… Enhorabuena! Conseguiste el puesto indefinido, como me alegro de verdad, ya tienes tu vida encaminada de buena forma. Ojala que sigas sintiéndote tan bien en ese trabajo que sea el definitvo para ti y espero que subas mucho sin empacharte. Sobre mí, pues a ver, el Fénix está "desaparecido" creo que se ha ido a reunir con Fawkes así que le estoy temiendo al junio pero… aún nos quedará septiembre así que ahí andamos haciendo lo que se puede. Mahe recibió tus recuerdos por ella misma por que siempre, antes o después según los ánimos, leemos todos los rr independientemente de quién suba. Sobre que Mahe ha hecho un trabajo fabuloso… ¿tu has leído el capi de hoy ya? Cuando leas verás por qué lo digo. Sobre el otro rr pues bueno la web retiró los fics pero… aun estamos atentas a todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo y el ofrecimiento. Besos dobles desde los floridos patios cordobeses, estos días atestados de turistas de toda nacionalidad.

**Kalita**: Buenas! ¿Tengo que responder a tu pregunta? Uhmmm creo que mejor no, perdóname pero prefiero dejar las cosas malas atrás. ¿Cómo que te gusto y no te gustó el capi? Eres tan ambigua como Guilmain! (toma "insulto" XD ) no, si el caso es que te comprendo completamente, lo he escrito yo y me pasa lo mismo, aunque la verdad es que me encanta cuando lo leo unido al de hoy. Lo bueno con nosotras de dejarnos rr es que respondemos y así os hacemos en cierto modo parte de la historia al poder compartir más con vosotras y la verdad, vaya mezcla de sangre que tienes, como nuestro Mark… :-) medio explicación de autora, cuando leas este capítulo verás por que la recaída no implica "tanto suspense" como podías esperar, no te voy a revelar lo que vas a leer pero ten en cuenta que nunca hacemos algo por hacer, así que fíjate en este capi y lo que esconde por que esa es básicamente la explicación del por qué de su recaída, y no te quedes solo en lo "obvio"- la que advierte no es **Pettegrew**, ese es el que sigue por ahí escondido esperando para seguir "copiando" indignamente.- No sé qué será en el futuro de Davies (Abbot) y de mark (léase no puedo decir qué pasará, evidentemente) pero lo que está muy claro es que Mark con él no se lleva bien, eso sí que un Gryf y un Slyth se lleven bien con nosotras es tan posible como la relación Mark-Harry o Derek-Ginny (que estos dos siguen siendo parte de la historia aunque ahora mismo no salgan demasiado, pero conste que no están olvidados). ¿Te has mudado ya? Espero que ya estés instalada. Si estás leyendo esto en un caber, ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo? Ponte a leer el capi y, cuando vuelvas a tener conexión en casa, entonces nos cuentas que te pareció lo que hayas leído hasta entonces, ¿okis? Yo misma se lo que se pasa cuando tienes que leer, publicar o depender para algo de la conexión en un caber, así que ale, amortiza bien el tiempo. Sobre la falta de inspiración tienes toda la razón, estoy demasiado tensa y cuanto más pienso que no consigo escribir peor aún. A ver si este finde que viajo a Madrid y voy a tener unos días de cierta "tranquilidad" (es que precisamente la juerga de una boda no es tranquilidad ni descanso pero…) recupero a la musa que a veces cuando viajo se vuelve conmigo. Ya os contaré si avanzo. Eso si, probar ya he probado de todo, te lo aseguro, y es que tengo en mi profile personal una historia parada desde hace 3 años así que imagínate si soy la primera interesada en recuperar a mi musa. Gracias por tus palabras para Mahe, yo me emocioné leyendo y me dio la impresión de que a este respecto eres muy parecida a mí, ¿sabes que en Bélgica se visten de blanco en los funerales y celebran una comida toda la familia reunida ( pero no estilo americano, solo los familiares)? Creo que a mí también me gustan las segundas tribus que nombras. Y perdona… no trates de compararte en memoria conmigo! No hay quien me gane! Eso sí te aseguro que si de algo no me olvido es de los terceros y cuartos sentidos que le doy a lo que escribo (por eso algunas veces he pillado a JK antes de que te cuente realmente lo que escondían sus palabras) Sobre cumples, pues a mí es un día que me pone de malas ideas, no me suele gustar cumplir años y la que monta alrededor mucho menos (aunque siempre hay hechos que agradan, he de reconocerlo) pero vamos para mí desgracia ya está al caer, no es marzo, es 27 de este mes. Te recuerdo unas palabras de Mahe en el capi 15: _Hay gente a la que no le gusta cumplir años y cuando llega el día, lo pasan de mal humor, algunos no queriendo incluso que les feliciten_ (esta definición es para Virginia, es que Mahe me conoce muy bien- )_. Pero a Mahe le encantaba que llegase ese día, el 26 de junio, porque lo sentía como un día diferente, especial. __"No es un año menos de vida, es un año más que estás vivo" _como ves Mahe Guilmain cumple el 26 de junio pero Mahe escritora lo hace el 26 de Julio. Me hubiera gustado poderle poner el mismo día de cumpleaños pero era imprescindible que Mahe llegara a Grimmauld's Place siendo ya mayor de edad para que pudiera hacer magia antes que Harry (y los 9 meses de embarazo tenían también que cuadrarme con la salida de Snape de Hogwarts- puaff lo que me costó encontrar fecha!) así que de ahí que le adelantara el cumpleaños justo un mes. Con lo de Samatha me dejaste KO de verdad, un personaje que se nombró apenas en un capi y en UP y tu aún lo recuerdas… Bien, esa carta era una forma de contar algo, aunque Mahe escritora reflejó en ese personaje a una amiga, así que supongo que sí, se puede suponer que seguirán en contacto, pero de ahí a que vuelva a salir en la historia va demasiado (puedes pedirle a Mahe que te haga un colateral sobre eso a ver si lo consigues :S ) Se que os dejamos con curiosidad al respecto de algunas cosas pero es que algunos personajes no tienen más relevancia de la que muestran en el momento en que se nombran y su misión es enriquecer la historia o hacerla más real, por eso nunca vuelven a salir (con lo que yo echo de menos a Nicole y fíjate no la hemos vuelto a sacar). Y bueno tenía pensado que te iba a dedicar un pasapalabra del 7º pero… visto lo visto hoy era imprescindible el disclaimer en condiciones y más específico que nunca así que espero pueda ser para la próxima vez. Besos de vuelta para ti que lo arrastraran las mareas que crean los vientos.

**Herminione**: no te preocupes por ir y venir cuando puedas, sabemos que vuelves, más tenemos nosotras que disculparnos por los diversos parones entre unas cosas y otras y es que vaya racha que llevamos. Sobre Sev, no es que él se haya descuidado (aunque bueno con lo cabezota que es no me extrañaría) pero ahora verás el por qué de las cosas. Cuidate y vuelves cuando quieras que nos alegras.

**Erika Arredondo y sus lindos niños:** El avada me pasó tan cerca como el que Snape le lanzó a Lestrange el primer día que lo volví a ver, aunque este se notaba que no iba con tan mala intención :D Gracias por el Felix, no se si hace mucho efecto (por que como ves se nos siguen acumulando las cosas y los problemas) pero es todo un detalle. A ver sobre Voldemort… primero hay que hacer una particular apreciación: nuestra saga comienza en MA, fic que hice justo después de leer la orden en inglés y que correspondía al 6º curso de Harry, así que no se sabía nada aún de los horcruxs y otra cosa que nos saltamos a la torera fue la maldición de los profesores de DCAO (Guilmain repitió y no sufrió ningún percance); UP también nació (o sea comenzó a escribirse antes del Príncipe) con lo cual hay que tener muy en cuenta que nuestra trilogía está dentro del canon oficial de JK solo y exclusivamente hasta la OdF y su profecía, a partir de ahí no puede seguir el canon, o sea Harry no lucha contra horcruxs y el problema de la profecía y el "marcados como igual" como bien recuerdas le dimos fin (¿seguro?) a nuestra forma. Así que no podéis seguir mezclando la historia original con la nuestra. Y por otro lado tú fría lógica si que nos espantó a nosotras por que como sea verdad que el malo es Voldemort… pero claro, aún no sabemos (sabéis :p ) quién es el malo así que no puedo adelantarte demasiados acontecimientos, solo explicaros hasta donde ya sabéis pero parece que os habéis liado desde DH así que confirmo que no habrá horcruxs en HH, eso sí está claro. Gracias por tus palabras pero es gracias a vosotros que estáis ahí y que os dais más allá de un simple rr que podemos ser así. Así que somos nosotras las que tenemos que agradeceros a vosotros y compartir más allá de la historia es parte de todo el tiempo que vosotros nos seguís. Además, claro está, de que un placer. Lo siempre digo que la "sensible" escribiendo es Mahe, bueno y en la realidad también, por que yo más burra… pero es sorprendente saber el efecto que las cosas que a ti te insensibilizan pueden causar en los demás; ¿debería de tener más cuidado? Muchas veces me lo pregunto pero siempre me respondo lo mismo "eres tan bestia que luego no lo haces". Gracias también por tu ánimo al respecto del plagio, con lo bien que me cae a mí los mexicanos que precisamente uno de ellos nos venga a hacer esto… Como en todos sitios hay ovejas negras, que remedio. Si por un azar de la vida (anda que no pasan) cae en manos de alguno de vosotros una de las copias impresas de UP que han distribuida por favor avisadnos urgentemente! Muchos besos a todos y disfrutad en la ludoteca!

**AlbusR**: Antes que nada, y de nuevo, mil gracias por todo, y tu sabes a qué me refiero sin duda. Voy a intentar responderte por orden, y con orden, o creo que me liaré mogollón. Cuando me decías lo de inclinarse ante un igual me dejaste despistada, menos mal que luego me orienté por que no sabía a qué venía. Y respecto a esos "cric" a veces son, o vienen, del lado que menos te esperas, sin duda lo hemos podido comprobar en los últimos días. Lo de los asados de tu tierra… Tienen buena pinta pero menos mal que no vivo allá, no cabría en el globo terráqueo de lo gorda que me iba a poner! No te vi en la Tv (que pena… con la dieta desvié la cara para no pasar hambre por los ojos al veros comer) pero ¿como consigues seguir flaco? XD Si tu hablabas de "mala uva" hasta las próximas vacaciones… yo creo que la mía ahora mismo no la remedian ni las vacaciones. Que bueno lo del libro que no quedó claro… me tengo que traer el libro (a ver si me acuerdo este finde que subo a su ciudad) pero tampoco me importaría traerme al "amigo" por que es ese mismo del que te hablé en el mail. AH! Mahe se dio la paliza arreglando UP, Dios que ánimo que le echó y que paciencia. Al no actualizar con fecha determinada mucha gente te tuvo que destapar pero tras este capi lo van a tener que hacer todos por que con lo del plagio Mahe y yo vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas (por cierto se supone que ffnet prohíbe responder rr así que no se puede hacer un fics solo de eso). Pero en fin, vamos con el capi. Bueno el amago de la noche anterior ahora lo puedo explicar, cuando Guilmain lo sintió Snape ya estaba levantado pero se le pasó el amago por que, como no llegamos a contar en ese capi, impuso las defensas de Slytherin junto a Mark (al final del capi le decía que lo esperaba para hacerlo) y digamos que la carga de energía que eso le aportó (recuerda como se describía el hecho de imponer las defensas en las torres) fue lo que impidió que esa noche se desarrollara su mal. Y es que yo siempre cuento con el componente mágico y con el poder antiguo. Ese "Vamos Sev, todavía!" me hizo sonrojar, yo nunca he negado el cariño (bueno nunca después de recuperada de la dichosa marca que me dejó UP) pero "querer no es mar" y para mí hay una gran diferencia a ese respecto aunque el límite máximo del primer concepto sea evidentemente el límite mínimo del segundo y eso puede ser... ¿peligroso?. Eso sí, nunca decido nada sentada, y cuanto más importante peor, prefiero sin duda el movimiento así que suelo tomar decisiones mientras paseo o hago algo que estimule la mente. Tienes toda la razón Guilmain, o sea yo misma, no soy "mis simpatía" y el que trata conmigo lo tiene que asumir pero vamos que los hay peores que yo, como "ese hombre", sin duda. Tengo defectos y los reconozco pero también hay alguna virtud (gracias a Merlín sino sería más insoportable aún de lo que soy) Jajaja! Tu haces un chiste de lo que yo creo algo natural, me refiero a ponerse la varita en la axila y es que cuando voy con prisas y no tengo manos utilizo hasta la boca si hace falta (¡mal pensado!, no te rías!... XD) A ver sobre la evolución del mal de Snape, el hablar y el balbuceo… ¡Con un clínico hemos topado! Lo siento pero te lo explico al final de este capítulo ya que aquí hay algo que puedo estropear y quizás, tras leer el capi, ya no necesites la explicación pero eso es lo malo de dejaros a medias que algunos como tu ven que algo no cuadra, sin embargo con lo que leas hoy deberías encontrarle sentido (al menos para mí lo tiene). Eso sí lo de la **rata** y Florence es un buen razonamiento (que mente tienes, a este paso nos piíllas antes de que te contemos el final- me hacéis temblar de miedo-) aunque ¿no fue que Mark sacó a la **rata** del castillo lanzándola al estilo desnogmizador? :D Te acabo de desbaratar el inventivo, pero buen intento. Tienes tantas ganas de atrapar a la **rata **que vas a comenzar a verla en todos lados. Pero si la encuentras avísanos! Mira lo de la esposa contándole al esposo... Es que aún lo leo y me troncho de risa, lo siento pero con ese tema no tengo experiencia así que no te puedo decir si es verdad o no. Pero es que lo habré leído ya mínimo 10 veces y me sigue dando la risa, eso sí, una taquicardia... te aseguro que sería imposible (tienes que leer el capi y recordar cosas pasadas de... ufff de UP!) sir Hurbert y Yeison tuvieron trabajo ¿eh? Si antes los liberamos antes le encontramos más ardua tarea... En fin de ese respecto no me gustaría hablar demasiado que ya me he ido calentando bastante y, precisamente hoy (es que estoy tardando más que nunca en responder rr) no está el horno para más bollos. Anda! El Sr. Weasly acudió a la institución de la Orden de los Caballeros de San Mungo? Con razón nombraron a Sir Hurbert como Sumo Maestre de la Orden XD es que no podía ser cosa más que de "nuestro" Ministro. Sobre la noche de Walpurgis ya te dije que había conjurado aunque reconozco que ahora mismo no siento ningún tipo de remordimiento si es que el conjuro fue efectivo, es más siento todo lo contrario. Sobre tu último rr, pusiste la guinda vamos, y yo que pensaba ser incapaz de reírme por causa de cierto hecho... Ciertamente tengo que afirmar que "bajen cualquiera, ninguno tiene desperdicio" Aunque afirmaré que los primeros años de Les Luthiers me gustan mucho más que cuando los vi en su última gira; ellos tratan de seguir en su línea, quizás mi forma de ver el humor ha cambiado. Pero como te decía antes no me quiero sulfurar demasiado con este tema por que todavía no confío nada en ciertos "mundos" y sus responsables, como creo haber dejado muy claro. El disfraz de cebra!! Jajajaja pero como eres capaz de hacer que me ría de este modo... Bueno hoy te mandamos besos y abrazos (Mahee y yo) para ti, Sir Hurbert, Yeison, AlbusHolmes y Wason, Adolf y hasta para los "inexplicables". Y a titulo personal... Esta semana la he tenido liadísima y me voy de boda el finde pero te debo mail y tengo que comentarte cositas por que me embarqué en la lectura de los textos que me dijiste de Lovecraft y... oye! La mitad de los que he leído no le llegan a la suela del zapato al tuyo! Así que enhorabuena de nuevo (y cuidado con inflarse de orgullo estilo Tía Marge) Gracias por soportar nuestras locuras amigo.

**Anonimo:** Intentamos que no nos pase demasiado frecuentemente pero... a veces sí, hablo demasiado, y siempre que ocurre eso es en uno de mis capis; hoy espero que nó, es que al final la parte más larga del capi se quedó a este lado. Besos también hacia los madriles, tierra adorada a la que tengo el gustazo de ir este finde aunque sea de paso (a ver si consigo recoger a la musa que los aires de esa tierra le suelen gustar demasiado)

**Drumy:** Se me había perdido tu rr y es que estaba en otro capi... He tenido que llamar a Mahe para que me confirmara que seguía estando en la red; es que estoy en el curro y no tengo conexión aquí y de dos paginas grabadas en la última versión no me salías... Yo y mis despistes. ¿De verdad tienes esperanzas en que las cosas entre Mahe y Snape mejoren? Puaff tu sí que tienes fe... Mejor no te preocupes por eso que hay cosas mucho peores en la historia. Un abrazo también para ti.

**Elenanym: **Antes que nada gracias por recordarnos que sigues ahí (sobre todo a mí, me has calado y por eso me has recordado que ya nos visitaste antes, tu sí que comprendes mis despistes) Fijaté el caso de Rakaomi lo conozco muy bien, intentaron plagiarla en nuestro foro y al darnos cuenta la alertamos y descubrimos que la estaban plagiando en más sitios. Aquella fue una de nuestras primeras luchas contra plagios y eso que no era de nuestra obra, pobre Rakaomi como la pasó también. Uhmmm se muy bien eso de "estudiar en la universidad" e intentar escribir, llevo así 5 años ya! Cuando me aburría en clase y no me enteraba de nada me ponía y escribía capis de UP (no lo hagas tú yo era repetidora y ya me sabía la clase) Lo que es cierto que si empiezas a escribir acabas leyendo menos por que tienes menos tiempo. Te deseo suerte en tus historias y lectores como vosotros (ausencia de **ratas**) que sois los que más animáis. Me has recordado a cuando yo retaba a los lectores a descubrir a qué ciudad se había ido Guilmain al principio del fic; ¿2 días de fiesta a finales de abril? Pues lo único que se me ocurrió fue que también eras madrileña, por eso de que el día 1 y 2 de mayo allá es festivo, que suerte si eres de ahí, yo 'quero' quedarme allí (lo digo por que cuando suba el capi estaré allí de paso). Este verano voy a plantearos hacer una frikida a todos los madrileños si me subo de vacaciones, ya sois unos cuantos y nos podemos reír un rato mientras nos tomamos un "algo"- no que me muero de vergüenza si me veís cara a cara y comprobáis que soy igual a la Guilmain descrita-. Nos vemos, suerte con los exámenes y no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo acabas la lectura y nos cuentas que te pareció, siempre respondemos (si nos dejáis forma claro, sino dejamos un rr tras el del lector) incluso cuando la historia ya lleva tiempo publicada.

**Llunaa!!:** Lo que me sorprendió verte aparecer de verdad que esto y tu llamada fueron dos buenas sorpresas. Se que ahora no nos sigues pero que seguramente cuando la acabemos te la fundirás en breve. A ver si le echamos valor. Te echo de menos mogollón y quiero un giratiempos para darle vueltas hasta el año pasado por estas fechas! Pasatela muy bien y gracias por el apoyo, en estos momentos es especial. Muchos besos amiga y alma.

**Urick Crockford:** Solo te diré un par de cosas. Fui yo la que llamó asquerosas tus portadas y lo hice desde todo el dolor de mi corazón por el daño que nos infligía tu web al tener NUESTRAS OBRAS allí colgadas (las 3, que a saber que harías con MI MA). Nada más que ese hecho ya nos faltaba el respeto a Mahe y a mí aunque tu pareces no considerarlo de esa manera. Y no siento afirmar a boca llena que para mí es delincuencia el plagio así como otras muchas cosas. Tu tuviste 24 horas muy largas según afirmas, las nuestras aún no han terminado y no van a terminar como ves, así que no te quejes que la culpa no es precisamente nuestra. Eso sí, si vuelves por aquí, abstente de usar las mayúsuclas; nosotras, a diferencia que tú en tu space, dejamos a todo el mundo opinar hasta a quien no lo merece (no me gusta ni que el nombre de tus mundos tenga que seguir estando relacionado con nosotras en forma alguna, ni siquiera en los rr), pero te advierto, un rr más con uso exclusivo de mayúsculas por tu parte o de cualquier otro será borrado inmediatamente siguiendo el mismo principio de derechos que tu aplicas a tu space. Como tu dices TE DESEO TODO EL ÉXITO DEL MUNDO, PERO SIN NUESTRAS OBRAS!. Suerte y ánimo. ( y conste que no grito, hago que ciertas palabras se remarquen)

Antes del capítulo quiero dejar **unas palabras para todos** **aquellos lectores que recaigan aquí por primera vez tras lo ocurrido:** sed todos bienvenidos, aunque bajo otro nombre habéis seguido nuestras historias desde hace tiempo y no es culpa vuestra que os hayan engañado. Se que el aprecio por la obra es el mismo que el de aquellos que nos acompañan desde el principio, por eso os recibimos de corazón y esperamos que podáis seguid disfrutando junto a todos nuestros personajes. Eso sí por favor recordad el nombre correcto de la protagonista (Mahe) por que esa alteración, unido al plagio, es muy doloroso para nosotras y lo harían aún más un rr con cierto nombre aunque sea un error debido a la costumbre. A Mahe y a mí nos encantaría que os animarais a participar en este San Mungo especial dejándonos vuestros comentarios, que nunca mejor dicho serán tan nuevos para nosotras puesto que ya hemos perdido demasiados, y pudiendo así también recibir la respuesta de las verdaderas escritoras, las única que os pueden responder con certeza hacia donde llegará el final de la saga y las conexiones que tienen con el resto de la trilogía. Así mismo os tengo una sorpresa (o eso espero) la trilogía de las Guilmains esconde mucho más que aún no habéis leído (repito, eso espero) así que si queréis saber más cosas de "la Ultima Profecía", por ejemplo, hacednos saber de vuestra presencia y os indicaremos el camino, no temáis decid de donde venid por que como ya os digo, la culpa no es vuestra, habéis sido tan engañados como nosotras mismas.

Y esto es todo... Ahora sí podemos pasar a lo realmente interesante, el capítulo. Sobre los siguientes tendremos que decidir (es que aún no lo hemos hecho, lo siento) la forma en que seguiremos contándoos la historia pero yo voto por no hacerlo si no tengo la certeza absoluta de tener localizados a todos los lectores así que igual recurrimos a algún otro sistema en el cual ningún anónimo o "lector oportunista" pueda acceder a leer (oféndase de esto solo **la rata plagiante**, no los demás). No dudéis nunca en que lo que más apreciamos Mahe y yo es vuestro apoyo y presencia (que en algunos casos viene desde hace años y hasta nos ha proporcionado amistad más allá de estas paginas) pero es a causa de los indeseados aprovechados que tenemos que actuar así. Os mantendremos informados al respecto pero os recomendaría que nos enviéis vuestras direcciones de mail por si acaso dejamos de usar este sistema de publicación; si las dejáis como rr, aseguraros de escribirlas separando la dirección del y del . com o no saldrá por defecto de ffnet, aunque el sistema más fiable para vosotros si no queréis que cualquiera acceda a vuestro mail es enviárnoslo por un PM desde ffnet o al mail que hay en nuestro profile (así estaréis seguros de que nadie hará mal uso de vuestra dirección cosa que yo haría si estuviera en vuestro lugar). Y llegados a este punto os aseguro que comprobaremos que sean datos reales para que no pase como con cierto "enriquepotter" (**rata** **asquerosa** si es que existe, claro). Siento que tengamos que llegar a estos niveles pero no podemos permitir que se hagan con el final de la trilogía sin que al menos tengamos la posibilidad de tenerla "controlada". Y ahora a disfrutar... Al menos yo! Gracias a todos por estar ahí.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 86: MALES QUE CURAN EL ALMA**

(Por Nigriv)

"Sesenta"

- ¿Por qué no despierta?

- El corazón debe acompasarse antes de que su bombeo reparta el remedio al resto del cuerpo. Y, aunque mejore, no pasarán menos de dos días antes de que todos sus órganos pierdan todo rastro de infección y eso, si no deja de tomar la poción.

Virginia miró orgullosa a su hija cuya actitud y palabras reflejaban cuan experta y poderosa es que se había vuelto. No podía dejar de pensar la bendición que lo Antiguo le había traído a través de ella, su hija estaba a años luz del poder que ella nunca tendría. Una sonrisa perfiló sus labios al último pensamiento.

- ¿Sonríes?

Mahe seguía de pie junto a la cama esperando, con porte erguido, comprobar los efectos de su poción como si de otro conejillo de indias se tratase. "Setenta y dos"

- Pensaba que Harry no podía haber encontrado mejor compañera.- Mahe se sonrojó profundamente y replicó un "Mamá.." que ella pareció no escuchar al seguir hablándole.- Tu poder no hace más que crecer aunque tu no te lo reconozcas ni a ti misma. Una hija así es un orgullo para cualquier padre.- Su ceño volvió a fruncírsele y esta vez le replicó airada.

- Vale más el orgullo de un padrino en este caso.- Virginia cerró los ojos un instante y si estas palabras la dañaron las que agregó acto seguido aún dolieron más.- Si él no estuvo antes fue por que tú lo alejaste.- Entonces abrió los ojos, miró a su hija y, al descubrir la rabia del reproche en su mirada, serenó la exasperación de sus sentimientos y le habló dolida de todo corazón.

- ¿Cuándo comprenderás Mahe que fui yo la que más sufrió?

Si iba a responderle algo nunca lo sabría; una fuerte respiración procedente de él las dejó en silencio, ambas pendientes de la reacción del hombre que aún reposaba arropado en un abrazo. Cuando lo vieron abrir los ojos ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio desesperado y, sin embargo, ninguna se atrevió ni a hablar.

- Buen trabajo.

Su voz sonó casi tan firme como siempre y por sus caras de sorpresa ninguna parecía esperar esa reacción. Virginia lo apretó más en su abrazo y preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Pero no le respondió, seguía con la vista clavada en la chica, sin molestarse en ocultarle su orgullo.

- Esto casi le vale otro Master, señorita Guilmain.

Mahe se sobresaltó a sus palabras y se quedó mirándolo tan sorprendida como extrañada pero, antes de que la pregunta de a qué se refería saliera de sus labios, Snape continuó hablando.

- No me equivoco al suponer que, aún sin saber lo que hacía, ha mejorado otra poción, y una que creía imposible de mejorar.

Por su modo de hablar y tal y como se comportaba, nadie diría que horas antes había estado al límite de la muerte pues tan solo sus ojos y el exceso de grasa en su pelo debido a la fiebre nocturna daban fe del mal que había saltado a ese hombre. Virginia escuchaba en silencio, de todos modos él no la atendería hasta que acabara con ella.

- Me limité a seguir sus indicaciones.- Le replicó seria aunque vacilante.

- ¡No! El sabor de la poción la delata.- Mahe arrugó las cejas.- Añadió un elemento para que la absorbiera sin despertarme. No creería engañarme, ¿verdad?.- Ahora sí que Mahe se rebotó contra él ante la acusación implícita.

- Es la primera vez que formulo algo así,- replicó irritada- ¡pensé que era imprescindible!

- Pues no. Parece que... descuidé un detalle al formularla en mi Master.

Mahe se quedó boquiabierta ante esa revelación. Ahora estaban igualados; el conocía el secreto de la formulación de su Master y ella también el de él, algo insólito incluso entre familiares. No pudo evitar sentir el calor en sus mejillas al pensar que lo había superado, que había mejorado algo creado por el que todos consideraban 'el Gran Maestro de la poción' de este tiempo y sin embargo, el orgullo que él ponía en su mirada la estaba irritando amargándole ese triunfo. Aún sonrojada desvió su mirada de la del.

- ¿Dejará algún día de avergonzarse de sus logros?- Le escuchó recriminarle pausadamente y esta vez volvió la vista hacia él enojada.

- ¡No!, si es usted quien me los tiene que hacer ver.

Sentir el rencor que su voz le transmitió pareció no importarle cuando hasta sus ojos brillaron ocultando la sonrisa que sin duda hubiera acompañado a sus palabras de tratarse de otro

- Entonces, señorita Guilmain, esperaré divertido la próxima vez hasta que usted lo descubra por sí misma.

- Espero que no tenga que haber una próxima.- Concluyó fríamente y girándose se dirigió a su madre.- El profesor Snape parece haber recuperado su típico sarcasmo.- Dijo avanzando hacia la puerta de la sala anexa- Mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria.

Antes de abandonar la sala escuchó sus palabras a dúo "Gracias hija" y, sulfurada por la osadía de ese hombre, salió embalada de allí cerrando tras de sí con un portazo que hizo retumbar la alcoba. Mientras llegaba a sus aposentos a través de la red flú su corazón latía acelerado por el cúmulo de sentimientos; odiaba parecerse a su madre en esa dichosa dualidad, ahora solo deseaba llegar a su torre y poder perderse en el calor del abrazo de su amor para olvidarse de esta noche.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Mahe ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

- Virginia...

- ¿Si?

- Ya puedes soltarme.-La verdad, no le gustó escuchar eso. Se hizo hacia un lado para verle la cara y su seriedad la impactó, había cambiado totalmente de actitud.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- Inquirió despechada.

- Diría mucho.- Concretó mirándola fijamente.

Virginia mantuvo su mirada un instante y abrió los brazos dejándolo ir. Cuando él se reclinó en la almohada a su lado ella intentó moverse pero tenía piernas y brazos tan dormidos por todo el rato que mantuvo la postura que tuvo que quedarse como estaba aunque había querido retirarse.

- A pesar de la infección residente sé que te encuentras bien Severus. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Durante 12 horas, o poco más, mi estado parecerá... normal. Pasado ese tiempo, si no tomo la poción, el mal volverá.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó sorprendida por la frialdad de su afirmación, como si no diera importancia a los hechos.

- Quien me ha hechizado parecía buscar el efecto colateral del Petrificus Mortem. Y no muchos lo conocen.

- ¿Y quién fue?- Preguntó rápida pero contundentemente, asustada ante aquella información, aún sin poder moverse por tener el cuerpo el cuerpo dolorido. Él apoyó el codo derecho en la almohada y se sujetó con su mano la cabeza quedándose casi a la misma altura que ella.

- ¿Crees que viviría más de hoy si lo supiera?

- Tal vez.- Dijo recelosa tras un momento de duda.

- Explícate Virginia.- Le urgió con un tono extrañamente peligroso.

- Yo... Bueno... Tengo dos sospechas.- Snape alzó una ceja pero no la interrumpió.- Una comprobada, la otra...

- ¿Comprobada?

- Durante la primera infección, en la enfermería, solo cuatro personas entramos allí, o eso creíamos...

- No estarás acusando a Florence, ¿verdad?- La interrumpió impetuosamente.

El tono que Guilmain percibió en su voz la molestó profundamente: Snape era tan cabezota que confiaba más en aquella mujer que en su corazonada y, a pesar del dolor que esa certeza le inflingió, se obligó a serenar sus pensamientos para no comenzar una discusión con él; no esta madrugada, ni en este momento.

- Ella es la opción dudosa pero... la investigaré.- Su cara se torno aún más seria al mirarla profundamente y sintió como él también se controlaba al respecto después de escucharla.

- ¿Y la confirmada?- Preguntó claramente perplejo.

- Alguien más entró la primera noche.- Dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo imprimir a su voz.- Sus patas se grabaron en mi hechizo la segunda noche.

- ¿Patas?, ¿de quién hablas?- Snape mantenía su postura pero al parece no todo su control.

- De Pettigrew.- Si el recuerdo de ese asqueroso ser la exaltaba el nombrarlo aún era peor.

- Estás loca.- Le dijo con tal firmeza que le dolió.- Esa rata cobarde no se atrevería a volver a Hogwarts.

- ¡Pues lo hizo!- Replicó airada ante su incredulidad.- Harry y Remus llevan días buscándola a mi petición pero...

Virginia permaneció en silencio, mejor no le decía que se les había escapado. Ante su silencio Severus entornó los ojos y desvió momentáneamente la mirada, en verdad Virginia no les habría encargado esa tarea si no tuviese pruebas aunque parecía que se estaba callando algo.

- No hubiera logrado entrar aquí- Afirmó al respecto.- Tengo ciertas protecciones.

- Por eso desconfío de ella, demasiado cerca en el comedor y, en más sitios.- Añadió arrugando el entrecejo.

- Estas celosa.- Exclamó complacido, actitud que repateó a Guilmain, no por que fuera verdad, sino por que él lo creyera así, por lo que no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada amenazante antes de responderle.

- ¿Encelarme de quién ya derroté antaño aún sin saberlo?- Una mueca apareció en la cara de Severus ante el recuerdo que le había evocado y ahora fue ella la que le habló divertida.- Pero buen intento Snape, aunque olvidaste lo que es capaz de hacer una mujer despechada.

- No lo creo.- Volvió a afirmar convencido de que su mal no era asunto de ella.

- Pues deberías considerarlo por que, hasta hace un rato, pensaba que solo buscaba escarmentarte; has sido tú mismo, con tus palabras, quien me ha hecho sospechar algo más.- Y dicho esto, aunque aún le hormigueaban las piernas, se levantó del lecho y lo miró sonriente.- Mahe tiene razón, has recuperado tu sarcasmo habitual así que, por ahora, tampoco mi presencia aquí es necesaria.- Sin decir nada más Guilmain se giró y comenzó a andar pausadamente hacia la puerta.

- Virginia, espera...- La reclamó, pero ella lo ignoró.

- Prepara tus cosas Severus, pasaremos el fin de semana en otro lugar.

- ¿Qué? La angustia te trastorna.- Virginia detuvo sus pasos e inspiró cerrando los ojos, no sabía cuanta razón tenían sus palabras.

- Si esto dura dos días más te quiero lejos del peligro. Nos vamos después del desayuno.- Sentenció

- ¡Somos jefes de casa!.- Dijo contundente mientras lo sentía reincorporarse en el lecho, recordándole así que no podían ausentarse mientras hubiera alumnos en sus torres. Guilmain se giró clavando la mirada en él y le habló con una firmeza que no dejaba opción a réplica.

- Me importa poco Hogwarts y todas sus casas. O accedes o te obligo, así tenga que hacerlo bajo imperdonable.- Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la alcoba dejando otras palabras como único adiós.- Voy a informar al subdirector.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando llegó a su torre Harry la esperaba a la puerta. Su cara preocupada revelaba que Mahe ya lo había informado de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Cómo está?

- A salvo, por ahora.- Respondió en un suspiro haciéndole entrar en la torre.- ¿Y Mahe?

- He le tenido que insistir en que tomara un filtro de paz, y finalmente se ha quedado dormida.

Los dos avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a sus dependencias donde Virginia le habló ya sin reservas.

- No pienso pedir permiso para esto Harry, igual que no se lo he pedido a él.- Harry la miró en silencio esperando su aclaración mientras que ella recogía presurosa un par de papeles de su mesa y los guardaba en un cajón.- Snape y yo nos ausentamos el fin de semana.

- ¿Ausentaros?- Preguntó extrañado. Virginia alzó la cabeza y vio la perplejidad en sus ojos.

- Mahe te habrá contado que el profesor Snape ha sido hechizado. Ya no es solo el ataque de la semana pasada Harry, esta clase de maleficios requieren cercanía e incluso... contacto.- El asintió pensativo.- Quien lo ataca está en el castillo, no consentiré que lo vuelva a hacer.- Harry se mantuvo erguido antes de asentir.

- Está bien pero, ¿dónde iréis?- Preguntó curioso, Virginia lo miró apenada.

- Los secretos en Hogwarts se cuentan a voces, es mejor que nadie lo sepáis.

- ¡Pero Virginia...!

- No te preocupes,- lo interrumpió- estaremos bien.

- No puedes volver a perderte.- Le recriminó al pensamiento de lo lejos que se había ido aquel verano sin ni siquiera avisar a su hija.

- Esta vez no iré tan lejos.- Respondió sonriente.

- De acuerdo- Acabó por declinar- Pero os necesito de vuelta el lunes, no lo olvides. Y no sé si hago bien.- Guilmain lo miró con una sonrisa entristecida, sabiendo que el chico ahora mismo se encontraba dividido entre sus sentimientos y sus responsabilidades como subdirector.

- Solo necesitamos dos días, el domingo estaremos aquí y él repuesto.

- Eso espero.- Afirmó dándose la vuelta para dejar la estancia más ella lo retuvo a su voz.

- Harry, ¿puedo pedirte dos cosas?.- El se giró hacia ella y asintió en silencio.- Pide a Dobby que nos acompañe.- Harry sonrió, eso lo dejaba más tranquilo y podría saber donde estaban si hacía falta.

- ¿Y el segundo?

- ¡Atrapad a la rata!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tras enviar urgentemente una lechuza Guilmain bajó temprano al comedor intentando asegurarse de ver a su amiga antes de que esta ocupara su lugar a la mesa. Sabía que no le importaría acceder a su petición aunque la excusa que planeaba darle parecía muy pobre. Ella accedió como pensaba pero por su expresión supo que no la había engañado. Cuando Snape tomó asiento a su lado la otra aún no había llegado tampoco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurró acercándosele mientras se sentaba. Estaba tan concentrada en sentir llegar a De la Croix que ni lo sintió aproximarse por lo que su pregunta la sobresaltó.

- Controlar.- Se limitó a responder fríamente.

- Estas paranoica.- Murmuró entre dientes, ofendido.

- Severus, entre la semana pasada y lo de esta noche, tengo todo el derecho a estarlo, ¿no crees?

Un saludo desganado de buenos días los hizo a ambos girar la cabeza a la derecha. Florence estaba parada de pie, entre Snape y su silla y, al mirarla Virginia, su expresión mutó aceleradamente de la sorpresa a la incomodidad, aunque por la mirada que le devolvió Guilmain no podría afirmar si era por verla allí a ella o a él. Tras unos segundos la profesora de encantamientos se decidió y tomó asiento. Automáticamente Virginia se movió levemente en su silla y aprovechó ese momento para extender una pierna hacia Snape favoreciendo así el contacto entre ellos con la intención de detectar cualquier efecto si es que ella se atrevía a hacerle algo. Snape intentó retirarse al tiempo que la miraba enarcando las cejas enojado.

- Estate quieto- Le instó en un susurro para que ella no se diera cuenta.- Necesito un contacto.

Una de las expresiones más tórridas que nunca le hubiera visto se le dibujó en la cara y, adoptando su posición habitual, ni se digno a mirarla. La oleada de furia que la traspasó en ese instante la hizo consciente de lo poco que le gustaba su acción más Virginia tuvo que olvidarse obligadamente de esas sensaciones.

- Profesora Guilmain,- comenzó a hablarle De la Croix con su típica voz melosa que tanto la ponía de los nervios- que extraño honor verla... por aquí- Terminó algo airada.

- He decidido, profesora De la Croix, tomar ejemplo de nuestros chicos- Explicó sonriente, con más tranquilidad de la que esperaba poder demostrar al enfrentarse a ella- Ellos confraternizan con sus compañeros de otras casas.- Snape permanecía serio, mirando al frente como siempre, y aparentemente ausente de la conversación que se producía entre las mujeres situadas a ambos lados de él.

- En nuestra época,- remarcó Florence- estas cosas no se permitían, ¿verdad Severus?- Estaba claro que intentaba hacerlo participar, más él se mantuvo en silencio sin seguirle el juego.

- Muchas cosas han cambiado en Hogwarts desde entonces.- Observó Virginia en respuesta.

- Cierto.- Afirmó contundente y dejando atrás su melosa voz- Ahora parece... un clan familiar.

- ¡Florence¡- Se dirigió a ella por primera vez Snape- Cuidado.- Añadió con su voz más intimidante.

Pero esta vez fue De la Croix quien lo ignoró, la vista fija a través de él, con la atención puesta al otro lado de la mesa. Virginia sabía que la rabia la invadía desde que llegó pero su mirada, unida a sus palabras, la bloqueó momentáneamente _"¿Y si no se refiere solo a nosotros?"_ pensó agobiada ante la posibilidad de que De la Croix conociera el secreto de su amiga y se refiriera también a ellos. Siguiendo un impulso apremiante, y aprovechando que ella aún dirigía su mirada hacia ese lado, Virginia se concentró tratando de evaluarla, algo qué, aunque aún no se había atrevido a efectuar con ella, hacía tiempo que sabía que tendría que hacer en algún momento. Pero nada más comenzar a concentrar su energía dirigiéndola hacia ella se topó con una resistencia tan fuerte que ni siquiera puedo llegar a apreciar los sentimientos físicos que preceden a un conocimiento más profundo en la evaluación. Automáticamente el bloqueo percibido como rebote se convirtió en miedo y Guilmain no pudo evitar estremecerse pensando a qué se debía su fallo, si al deterioro de su propio poder o que la otra profesora se había percatado de su acción consiguiendo bloquearla.

- La profesora Malacrift se siente muy feliz 'al otro lado'

Irrumpió su voz melosa, poniendo énfasis a sus palabras, en la conciencia de Guilmain. Snape no pudo evitar la curiosidad de mirar hacia allá de reojo, eludiendo la mirada de Virginia quien se mantenía con la vista aún clavada en De la Croix, sabiendo bien como es que se sentía cada uno de los apostados a la mesa central.

- Parece que Amy se alegra del cambio.- Añadió sarcásticamente, en un claro intento de encelarla. Una sonrisa, reflejo de la que le inundó el corazón, se dibujo en la cara de Guilmain al responderle.

- Tanto como yo, parece.- Afirmó rápidamente. Snape giró la cabeza hacia ella y, mirándola profundamente, preguntó en un susurro receloso.

- ¿Estás segura?

A su derecha la ira estaba a punto de desatarse dentro de Florence pero, por un instante, Virginia no pudo evitar ignorarla y centrarse en la pregunta que él le dirigía. Premeditadamente se negó a mirarle y puso toda su atención en coger su vaso de zumo mientras le respondía aparentemente distraída.

- Hace tiempo que mis prioridades están claras.- Afirmó alzando levemente su vaso para beber.- Aunque lo niegue.- Concluyó tras dar un sorbo.

El rechinar de la silla al correrse violentamente los sobresaltó. Florence estaba de pie, visiblemente furiosa, con la cara totalmente desencajada. Por un momento ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio pero Guilmain no pudo retener la sonrisa ante la actitud de la otra; parecía que sin querer le había hecho entender perfectamente, y a la primera, todo lo que no pretendía y eso que su intención al cambiarse a aquel lado de la mesa era solo el evitar que ella intentara algo contra Severus si es que era la responsable de su mal. Visiblemente molesta a su sonrisa De la Croix se giró y salió del comedor por la puerta trasera como alma que llevara el diablo.

En el silencio que se apropió de ellos mientras terminaban el desayuno una infinidad de sentimientos y sensaciones fueron asaltando a Guilmain ahora que su atención no estaba centrada en aquella serpiente: algunos de esos sentimientos la llenaban de una triste melancolía que, a la larga, sabía la alegrarían; otros... otros no hacían más que taladrar su corazón.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Esperaron a que la mayoría de alumnos iniciaran sus clases y entonces se aprestaron a salir. Avanzaban en silencio por los terrenos de Hogwarts, como si dieran un plácido paseo en una mañana algo más luminosa aunque aún inmersa en las brumas de marzo. Los dos permanecían en un silencio auto impuesto y aunque ambos mantenían todo el autocontrol posible Virginia lo sabía tan nervioso como ella misma.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso…- Rompió finalmente el silencio Snape.- ¡NUNCA!- Virginia detuvo sus pasos y él se giró a mirarla para demostrarle su firmeza.- ¿Cómo osas delante de mil críos?- La interpeló ofendido. Su actitud la hizo sonreír abiertamente, estaba enojado sí, pero no podía evitar transmitirle otra clase de sensaciones inversas.

- Nada se calla en Hogwarts Severus.- Comentó volviendo avanzar lentamente.- Pero te dije de madrugada que poco me importa ahora nada de esto.- El seguía mirándola de reojo, indignado.- Necesitaba un contacto directo contigo para saber si ella intentaba algo contra ti. Nada más.

- ¿Y qué?, ¿lo hizo?- Su voz denotaba su incredulidad al preguntar, el seguía confiando en ella.

-¡Ja!- Rió irónicamente.- Quizás me equivoque por esta vez pero no en todo… Su actitud fue mucho mejor.- Añadió sonriente ante su triunfo no premeditado.

- No me divierte tu humor, Virginia. Tampoco esta idea tuya.

- ¿No?- Exclamó haciéndose la sorprendida.- Pensé que te gustaría la idea de que pasáramos… un fin de semana solos.- Añadió con toda intención. Él guardó silencio desviando su mirada pero una cálida sensación llegó hasta ella haciendo que se decidiera a picarlo un poco más.- A no ser claro que hayas cambiado de idea.

- ¿Acaso te incumbe?.- Inquirió fríamente, logrando por primera vez bloquearle cualquier tipo de sensación que lo antiguo le hubiera transmitido.

- Puedes ser todo lo agrio que quieras Severus,- le alentó con un gesto de su cabeza- estoy acostumbrada a ello y no me alejarás con tu sarcasmo como haces con Mahe.

Una expresión de desagrado broto de sus labios tensos al mismo tiempo que ella se quedaba clavada al suelo llevándose desesperada la mano al pecho. Cuando Snape la miró Guilmain estaba pálida y su angustia era evidente, una fuerte sensación le había llegado a través de lo antiguo procedente del castillo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó preocupado dando un paso hacia ella.

- Mahe acaba de enterarse que nos hemos ido.- Respondió con dificultad, respirando profundamente para eliminar la rabia que su hija, consciente y fuertemente, acababa de transmitirle.

-¡¿No le avisaste?!- Exclamó sulfurado.

- Me olvidé.- Musitó avergonzada.

- Perfecto.- Añadió sarcástico.- Dale más motivos para que me odie.

Sin decir ni una palabra Guilmain continuó avanzando, negándose a mantener una conversación que no hacía más que alterar los ánimos de los dos. Apenas traspasaron los límites de Hogwarts, donde las dos inmensas estatuas de los cerdos alados daban paso al mundo no mágico, cuando haciendo oídos sordos a su pregunta de a dónde se dirigían, tomó deliberadamente su mano y, preparándose para desaparecerse, tan sólo lo advirtió de que siguiera su estela.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Apenas unos segundos después aparecían en la que fuera unos meses atrás su habitación. La sonrisa que adornaba su boca era producto, sin duda, de la grata sensación que la desaparición conjunta le había provocado y, extasiada en ella, ni siquiera liberó su mano hasta que él decidió hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó con curiosidad, observando la sala.

- En el que durante un tiempo puedo considerar mi hogar mientras hallo uno.- Respondió orgullosa. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron desorbitadamente, encendidos en una furia incontenida.

- ¡Me has traído a casa de ese perro!- Bramó enojado haciendo que ella se sulfurara a sus palabras.

-¡Cuidado Snape!- Le advirtió.- Me debes una por toda la angustia que yo sufrí.- Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró subversivamente, malhumorado.- Voy a ver si Dobby llegó. No-se-te-ocurra-desaparecerte.- Le advirtió dejándolo en la habitación.

_"¡Diablos de mujer!"_ Pensó al verla salir. _"¿Qué no tendría otro lugar al que ir?"_. Pero su mal humor no apaciguó su curiosidad al darse cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio y comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la esperanza oculta de encontrar algo que le hablara de todos los años que habían estado distanciados.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

El día no había estado mal. Tenso, sí, por que aunque el lugar era perfecto ni por un solo momento podía olvidar a quién pertenecía aquella casa y, si eso ya le sulfuraba, pensar que el licántropo también vivía allí le hacía desquiciar. Ni siquiera con ella se había podido portar 'normal' debido al malestar que sentía a sus pensamientos. Cuando antes de la cena Virginia le ofreció ir paseando por el lago pensó que en otra situación eso hubiera sido perfecto; un lugar maravilloso, un paisaje ideal y ella. _"¿Acaso importaba quien fuese el dueño de la casa cuando ni siquiera estaba?"_. Hacía ya un rato que comenzaba a sentirse indispuesto y sin embargo no quería volver. Se estaba bien allí, al borde del lago.

- Severus, ¿cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó de pronto, cortando la conversación que mantenían.

- Bien, - afirmó tratando de sonar de convincente.- aún.

- No deberías mentir cuando sabes que lo percibo.- Le reprochó suavemente, a lo que no pudo evitar mirarla conmovido.- Volvamos a la casa.

Despertó sobresaltado, envuelto en una pesadilla y nuevamente encendido en fiebre. La angustia le hizo despertar irguiendo su cuerpo rápidamente en un extraño espasmo y, sin esperarlo, se sintió abrazado por ella quien retuvo su ímpetu con su propio cuerpo, sentada en la cama junto a sí. "Estoy aquí, mi amor", creyó entender en un susurro, pero ni siquiera era consciente de cuando había vuelto. Se aferró a ella desesperado y sintió el calor de su energía traspasarlo, trayéndole paz y haciendo que la pesadilla de muerte que acababa de revivir se alejara de él.

-Ya es hora de que tomes la poción.- Dijo Virginia reclinándolo lentamente en la cama y alargándole un vial hacia la boca. Cuando bebió, y al devolvérselo, tomó su mano y la miró.

- Quédate junto a mí.- Le pidió, su vista claramente enfebrecida.

- No pensaba irme.- Le tranquilizó.

- Como ayer.- Reclamó retraídamente y, al ver el ruego en sus ojos Guilmain no pudo resistirse. Parecía un crío enfermo.

Se tendió junto a él y lo dejó reclinarse sobre ella. Durante casi dos horas le había estado controlando el corazón, velando su sueño agitado y, aunque en ningún momento habían bajado sus pulsaciones a cincuenta y cinco, al verlo despertar tan agitado pensó que era el momento de administrarle el remedio; al fin y al cabo hacía mucho más de 12 horas que lo tomó, pero él le había advertido que debía de tomarla solo cuando los síntomas reaparecieran.

Durante bastante rato Snape aún permaneció despierto pero finalmente se durmió y ya bien entrada la noche, cuando fiebre y corazón parecieron controlados por el efecto de la poción, también ella cayó rendida en un profundo sueño confiada de que, si algo iba mal, el contacto directo con su cuerpo propiciara que lo antiguo le alertara inmediatamente.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Un rayo de sol se coló por la ventana yendo a impactar de lleno en su cara y nada más abrir los ojos se encontró con su mirada. No pensaba que él fuera a despertar antes que ella pero estaba demasiado agotada por tantas noches pasadas en vela. Ver sus ojos negros, brillantes pero sin atisbo de fiebre, y tan llenos de ternura le llegó hasta el alma; se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió intimidada al desearle buenos días. Él ni siquiera la dejó terminar.

- Él tenía razón, es maravilloso.- Su voz, aunque firme, le sonó triste pero sin duda fueron sus palabras las que la sobresaltaron.

- ¿Quién tenía razón? – Preguntó adormilada frotándose los ojos.- ¿Y qué es maravilloso?.- Snape la miró con un silencio más profundo aún que su mirada.

- Lupin.- Respondió bruscamente, con un desprecio tal que su voz la hirió.- Y respecto a lo segundo… Despertar entre tus brazos.

Qué importancia podía tener el tono que él diera a las palabras cuando todo su cuerpo se vio asaltado de una marabunta de sentimientos ajenos que iban del resentimiento a la tristeza, del celo a la alegría, todo ello pasando por el rencor, la aprensión e incluso la sensación gratificante de saber un deseo cumplido. Cuando Guilmain se deshizo de todo aquello y pudo reaccionar preguntó enojada.

-¿Cómo…?- Pero dejó la pregunta en el aire.- ¡Qué diablos dices Severus!- Exclamó tocándole la frente.- ¿Es que aún deliras?- preguntó nerviosa al ver que no tenía fiebre.- El ciñó abruptamente el ceño al responderle.

- No deliro. Y tu angustia confirma la verdad. – Virginia abrió la boca sorprendida, odiaba despertar violentamente, o que su razón se viera obligada a trabajar así nasa más abrir los ojos.

- No se que te dijo pero… no es verdad.- Se escudó involuntariamente.

- ¿Seguro? Pues yo juraría que sí.- Toda la ternura y el sentimiento que tan solo un minuto antes había visto en él se habían perdido entre la frialdad de sus palabras y el desprecio que ahora mismo le embargaba.

- ¿Qué-te-dijo?.- Preguntó recalcando y pausando sus palabras al tiempo que hacía ademán de alejarse, pero él fue más rápido y logró estrecharla entre sus brazos, evitando que se levantara y trasmitiéndole en el gesto toda su rabia contenida.

- Dejó muy claro hasta donde llega vuestra relación.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Exclamó irritada, revolviéndose incomoda entre sus brazos pues, a pesar de haberle hablado con total desprecio aún no la soltaba.- Remus no acostumbra a mentir.- Afirmó, dejando bien claro que eran sus palabras las que no creía.

- Entonces es verdad.- Dijo con tristeza- No tienes claras tus prioridades.- Añadió rápidamente y rabioso, soltándola.- ¡No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí! ¡No quiero tu lástima!- Sentenció alzando la voz y girándose al otro lado pues ahora mismo le dolía incluso mirarla.

Guilmain tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse pues en este momento realmente no podía diferenciar contra cual de los dos hombres es que estaba más enojada y, si dejaba que la furia la arrastrara hacia el odio sabía de sobra quién saldría perdiendo más, ella y solo ella. Además, ahora al menos sabía lo que quería. Respiró profundamente alargando la mano con timidez hasta su espalda, buscando un contacto que le trasmitiera el sentir que más necesitaba para aplacar al odio que pugnaba por salir de donde ella lo había apresado con tanto esfuerzo pues, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque supiera que no era real, en casos así el mal sentimiento seguía reflejándose en contra de su persona.

- Lo que más pena da es ver los efectos que una mera insinuación te causan.- Añadió convencida de que esto había sido la causa real del enfrentamiento entre ellos aquella noche. A su contacto Snape se giró de nuevo hacia ella, sus cuerpos apenas separados por unos centímetros en el espacio, pero alejados uno del otro por un muro invisible de resentimiento.

- Mírame y dime que no has sido suya.- Su tono fue agrio y su mirada desafiante pero por unos momentos Guilmain le mantuvo la mirada sin amilanarse.

- También tú despertaste hoy entre mis brazos.- Respondió enojada y girándose rápidamente salió de la cama.- ¿Qué más puedes afirmar?.- Cuando su cara se trasmutó a la comprensión ella no lo advirtió por que ya le daba la espalda.- Dobby traerá tu desayuno.- Le avisó tomando su bata y desapareciéndose sin más.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

El día sin él se hizo pesado y solitario tanto que la mente tenía demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de otros asuntos, como preguntarse por qué Sirius no había vuelto a casa, sí quizás le habría molestado su petición o simplemente estaba trabajando. Pero era inútil enfocar el poder hacia su amigo pues la magia de la sala del Ministerio le impedía sentirlo. Sabía de sobra que no estaba en el velo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse; si al día siguiente, antes de regresar al castillo, tampoco había aparecido le preguntaría a Harry al respecto para ver si al menos se había comunicado con él.

Hacía ya rato que había anochecido y, a pesar del aire frío, Guilmain seguía allí, en el balancín del porche, arropada en una manta conjurada rato atrás, contemplando el lento brillar de las estrellas en el cielo y mirando hacia el fondo del lago, en dirección al castillo. La puerta se abrió haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos hacia el amigo.

- No deberías estar aquí.- Le advirtió, más fríamente que el aire que soplaba, al sentir que se acercaba.

- Lo se. Pero te debo una disculpa.- Al mirarlo observó que estaba pálido pero lo había evitado todo el día y no sabia si su palidez se debía a su mal o al mero hecho de tener que disculparse. Y lo único que su poder le permitía percibir es que estaba agotado.

- ¡Genial!. El señor "nunca me equivoco" pidiendo perdón.- Su voz, en ese instante, destiló tanta ironía y sarcasmo como solía desprender la de él.

- Siempre me equivoqué contigo.- Le afirmó apenado.

Virginia fue consciente de su rechazo a la disculpa pero, aunque se controló un poco, no pudo evitar dejarle bien claro a los límites a los que no le permitiría llegar, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Durante casi veinte años no exististe para mí Severus; y ni siquiera los dos últimos años te dan derecho a recriminarme, nada...- Afirmó seria, fría, dolida y ofendida. Él se tambaleó levemente como mareado y se dejó caer junto a ella al otro extremo del asiento. Parecía respirar con dificultad.

- Me importa tu presente.- Dijo entrecortadamente.- Tu futuro.- Parecía verse mal por momentos.

- Mi presente lo afirmé ayer en el desayuno ¡aunque tú pareces no entender!- Añadió desesperada ante las palabras que su boca había dejado escapar. _"¿Cómo hay qué decirle a este hombre las cosas?"_

La luz intentó mostrase en sus ojos junto a una leve sonrisa pero fue un gesto efímero, su cara empalideció aún más y una mueca la surcó al mismo tiempo que caía desvanecido de agotamiento. Segundos después Virginia se aparecía con él en el dormitorio y le hacía tomar su dosis de poción sin despertarlo, la última necesaria para reponerlo según Mahe. Sabiendo que estaría bien Guilmain aprovechó y se tomó un tiempo para disfrutar de un buen baño mientras pensaba infinidad de cosas.

Cuando regresó a la alcoba se acercó a él en silencio para tocarle la frente; la fiebre no había aparecido esta vez y dormía sereno como si el mal lo hubiera abandonado y el desvanecimiento anterior fuera tan solo producto del esfuerzo de su organismo por reponerse. Aprovechando que dormía se recostó juntó a él y pasó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como todos los días, propiciando así con su energía el restablecimiento de la del.

Aún no se lo decía explícitamente pero verlo de nuevo tan próximo a morir, dos veces en la última semana, la había hecho comprender su necesidad por sentirlo cerca; la vida no solía dar tantas oportunidades y ahora era plenamente consciente de que no podía desaprovechar ésta. Aunque él aún parecía incapaz de ver en su comportamiento que el amor había vuelto a despertar en ella con intensidad. Guilmain sonrió pensando en lo ciego que los celos respecto a Lupin le hacían estar ahora al igual que a sus quince años lo cegó la inseguridad del adolescente ante alguien mayor que él.

Premeditadamente sus manos pasaron de transmitirle energía a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca y no pudo evitar dejarlas jugar tímidamente con su clara piel. Pasó minutos y más minutos perdida en las sensaciones de unas caricias más deseadas aún de lo que ella misma intuía. Estaba tan abstraída que no advirtió lo peligroso de su cercanía hasta que, el impulso incontenido la asaltó y, se vio a sí misma posándole suavemente los labios en los suyos, los ojos cerrados en un intento por disfrutar de un momento robado, como algún otro de su juventud, pero entonces se sentía culpable de actuar así y ahora no.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó sin respiración. La profundidad de sus ojos negros le taladraba el marrón propio y eso la hizo sonrojar involuntariamente. La parte más sensible de su labio inferior respondió a la presión que inconscientemente le aplicó al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de él con la angustia de verse así sorprendida en su acción. Severus la miraba tan serio que no pudo evitar reflejar el miedo al rechazo.

- Es el segundo que me robas.

Aseguró para su mayor confusión y su mente divagó hasta el recuerdo de una charla, largamente pospuesta años atrás, que le dio fuerzas para hablarle usando palabras que él mismo pronunciara aquella maldita, y a la vez bendita, noche en que concibieran a Mahe.

- Dijiste que no lo robé, que fue... consentido- Alegó cohibida al recuerdo de aquel primer beso de adolescente.

El permaneció estático, sin moverse y sin apartar su mirada de ella. Virginia estaba tan bloquea que no podía ni sentir lo antiguo por lo que, un poco acobardada por su actitud, dejó reclinar su codo izquierdo sobre la almohada, buscando el apoyo que su cuerpo necesitaba urgentemente pues se sentía temblar tan intensamente que de no haber estado tendida en la cama se hubiera caído al suelo. Y por fin él rompió el silencio.

- Me refería al de la enfermería.- Le aclaró, sus ojos bañados en una emoción que a Guilmain le pareció indescifrable. Sintió miedo, el pánico típico de alguien enamorado ante sus propios actos. _"¡Pero entonces no podía estar despierto!"_

- ¿Cómo sabes...?- Murmuró confusa. Snape sonrió ligeramente al responder y sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

- Acerté.

Virginia respiró profundamente al verse descubierta por su propia torpeza. _"No debí propiciar esto..."_. El sabor metálico de la sangre impresionó en ese momento su paladar haciéndola consciente de que había vuelto a morderse demasiado fuerte. Como a cámara lenta le vio incorporarse y girarse hacia la derecha quedando a su misma altura.

- Hazlo ahora.- La instó.

No era una orden, era un ruego que le hizo sentir agrandársele el corazón y que le comprimió el pecho provocándole que la respiración se le volviera entrecortada. Lentamente alargó la diestra hasta posársela en la mejilla manteniéndole la mirada, consciente de que le mostraba su propio deseo. En un intento vano por ganar tiempo, para que su labio dejara de sangrarle, acarició su pómulo y bajó su mano hasta el cuello enredándole los dedos en el pelo. Él esperaba estático, pendiente de que se decidiera a dar el paso definitivo. Guilmain cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar... Un beso, un leve beso que la transportó a la edad de los diecisiete años, cuando el sentimiento era tan similar al de ahora, deseo, miedo, turbación...

De pronto Virginia sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y como Severus la separaba rápidamente de él. Lo miró desconcertada a su reacción y escuchó una réplica airada "¡¿Cuándo dejarás de morderte!?" Un suspiro de alivio abandonó su pecho a la evasión del miedo y apenas si tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de sentir como su boca le atrapa la propia, los brazos rodeándole el cuerpo para estrecharla contra él. Cuando le abrió los labios el sabor de otra sangre la sobresaltó y, a pesar de ser lo más deseado, esta vez fue ella la que rompió beso y abrazo para preguntar exaltada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Su sonrisa la aturdió.

- Dijiste que tu sangre nunca volvería a juntarse con la mía y... Lo deseo a toda costa.- Sentenció volviéndola a apretar posesivamente contra sí. Virginia rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo propiciando que el desconcertado ahora fuera él.

- Dije que nadie de mi sangre lo haría.- Y la vez que los ojos de Severus se abrían en sorpresa ante un recuerdo equivocado los suyos propios aún le reflejaron más amor.- Momentos después descubría el por qué de mis palabras como te enseñé.- Añadió sonriente al recuerdo de la concepción de su hija y de cómo se lo había mostrado a él a través de un recuerdo.

Una oleada de calor la invadió sabiendo perfectamente hacia quien estaba dirigida y acto seguido sintió su mano ascenderle por la espalda hasta llegarle al cuello haciendo así que se le aproximara aún más y atrapándola en una secuencia de besos que nada parecía poder detener. Nada hasta que ella recordó molestamente por qué era que estaban allí, el qué había propiciado el reencuentro entre ellos y este fin de semana... Con todo el dolor de su corazón, y sin que lo advirtiera, le colocó la diestra sobre la nuca y, al simple pensamiento de un "dormiens" lo vio mirarla momentáneamente, los ojos desenfocados, justo antes de caer dormido entre sus brazos. Una triste sonrisa perfiló sus labios enrojecidos al pensamiento certero de que esto no se lo perdonaría, de que mañana al despertar la mataría por hacerle eso pero... aún tenía que descansar antes de volver a Hogwarts y esta vez, ahora que al fin estaban de acuerdo, tendrían tiempo de amarse pues nada más que la muerte podría alejarla de él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mahe salía de Hufflepuff y solo había subido un par de escalones de la escalinata principal cuando escuchó llamarla a su espalda.

- Mahe.- Apenas se giró vio a su padrino cerrando la puerta.- ¿Vienes de ver a tu madre?- Mahe negó con la cabeza esperándolo a que llegara junto a ella.

- No está en su habitación, ni en su despacho.- Expuso evidentemente irritada.

- No habrá llegado aún.- La excusó.

- No, hace ya rato que percibí su presencia en los terrenos del castillo.- Remus la miró extrañado, si Mahe decía que Virginia había llegado es que lo había hecho.- Aunque ya no estoy segura de querer hablar con ella.- Disintió molesta.

- No seas rencorosa Mahe, sabes que a veces Virginia no piensa con la cabeza.

Su voz desprendió un tinte de tristeza que Mahe reconoció doliente pero, antes de que le pudiera responder, la puerta del castillo volvió a abrirse y una cabeza de melena grasienta apareció por ella haciendo que el estómago de Mahe se rebotara inmediatamente a la percepción de cierto sentimiento.

- Sin duda esta es una de ella.- Replicó enojada a Remus quien, de espaldas al portón, aún no se había percatado de su llegada. La voz de Guilmain, a pesar de no hablar alto, resonó en el eco del callado hall desde el dintel.

- Te he dicho que tengo que hacer un par de cosas.- Remus se giró en ese momento hacia la puerta- Entre ellas hablar con Ma...

Virginia no terminó frase pues antes de llegar a verla ya supo de su presencia por la ira que su hija le había transmitido. Y fue esta sensación la que sin duda la dejó, más clavada al suelo y confusa, que la presencia inesperada de ambos en el vestíbulo.

- Eso no será necesario.- La contrarió Mahe, fría e hirientemente. Virginia apenas si atinó a dar un paso hacia delante mientras le hablaba suplicante.

- Mahe, por favor...

De reojo se percató de la mirada desconcertada que Remus dirigió a ambas ante sus tonos de voz pero lo ignoró por completo, en este momento para ella solo existía su hija, ni Remus ni Severus, que se había parado tras de ella al cerrar la puerta.

- No me lo puedo creer.- Afirmó despectivamente la joven clavando apenas un instante la mirada en su madre y girándose tan rápidamente para continuar subiendo que nadie, excepto Lupin que estaba junto a ella, pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Remus avanzó hasta alcanzarla a mitad de la escalera y la hizo parar al tiempo que la inquiría preocupado

- ¿Pero qué pasa Mahe?

- ¿Qué pasa?

Replicó sarcástica, en voz baja pero con un tono muy peligroso y, por un instante, calló pensando en los problemas que su siguiente afirmación conllevaría a su madre. Pero una vocecilla alterada replicó en su mente _"Ella se lo ha buscado"_ y se decidió a responder, deleitada en las consecuencias, sin que la rabia y la impotencia la dejaran ver el daño que eso causaría a su padrino.

- Pasa, ¡que esos dos vuelven a estar juntos!.- No le hizo falta alzar la voz pues sabía que su desprecio hería más que un grito.

Remus, que durante su breve silencio se había colocado frente a ella, abrió la boca perplejo, parpadeó, miró a Virginia – cuyo rostro se había quedado más blanco que el Nick Casi Decapitado- y cerró los labios intentando tragar saliva, como si eso pudiera hacerle pasar el nudo que acaba de afincársele en el pecho. El silencio reinó en el vestíbulo cuyo aire parecía tan denso como imposible de respirar.

- Es evidente que sobro aquí.

Afirmó Remus a su ahijada en voz tan baja y afligida que Virginia, desde abajo, solo pudo verle mover los labios. Por eso cuando Lupin se giró y abandonó el lugar ni siquiera pudo reaccionar inmediatamente; la respiración se le había acelerado a causa de la angustia y tardó unos segundos en recobrarse e ir tras él cuando le vio perderse por el siguiente tramo de escaleras. A su espalda Snape alargó la mano tratando de detenerla más no lo consiguió.

- ¡Virginia!- La llamó rotundamente, pero ella siguió corriendo hacia la escalera.- Si vas tras él olvídate de lo que te dije.

Guilmain paró su carrera pero no por sus palabras sino por que había llegado a la altura de Mahe a la que, sin desviar siquiera la mirada, se dirigió dolida y con tono de reprimenda; "Bonita forma de usar tu poder" y sin atender a nada siguió corriendo.

Mahe permaneció estática, ausente, y viéndola desaparecer hacia la siguiente planta pero cuando lo hizo y se decidió a seguir su camino la presencia de Snape, que ascendía tras ella, la hizo permanecer inmóvil hasta que el hombre llegó a su altura y, casi rozándola, la rebasó en silencio.

- Déjela en paz- Le advirtió con toda la contundencia que la rabia le permitió.

Snape se detuvo pero no se giró, permaneció a la espera de que ella volviera a hablarle pero sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada, hecho que enfureció aún más a la joven.

- ¿Es que nunca se cansará de hacerle daño?- Le recriminó enojada, y solo entonces obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Daño?- Replicó girándose hacia ella cuyos ojos le brillaban furiosos y, la frialdad con la que lo enfrentó, erguida, seguramente dio la impresión de mostrarla más fuerte de lo que se sentía.- El mismo que tú a Potter- Añadió suavemente. Mahe abrió la boca ofendida y enarcó las cejas al tiempo que un torrente de voz salía de ella.

- ¡Será despreciable! ¡Compararse con nosotros!- Añadió indignada.- Harry y yo nos amamos, usted es incapaz de sentir.

- Mentira.- Dijo sin ofenderse, mirándola fijamente.- Sabes que mientes.- Mahe trató de replicar pero él se le impuso contundentemente sin escucharla.- Lo has percibido al instante. Es más, no estarías tan enfadada si no supieras que es verdad.

Mahe apretó momentáneamente los dientes y negó con la cabeza. No le dejaría imponérsele en esto. Su voz sonó firme y profundamente asqueada.

- Es imposible que alguien tan despiadado como usted, capaz de torturar a un inocente, tenga capacidad de sentir cariño, mucho menos de amar.

Snape cerró los puños fuertemente sintiendo sus propias uñas clavársele a la carne como freno a la rabia que las palabras de su hija le habían despertado y, durante un corto pero eterno silencio, la miró amenazadoramente. Luego, para sorpresa de Mahe, el negro de sus ojos perdió todo signo de agresividad y frialdad y estos fueron reemplazados por melancolía.

- Es irónico, - repuso con voz profunda serenando la furia que sentía- que justamente tú, y en ese lugar, digas esto.- Mahe se quedó extrañada, pero aún más le extrañó su siguiente afirmación.- Una más que guardarle a Potter.- Terminó resentido.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en esto?- Inquirió exaltada.

- Mintió.- Respondió casi antes de dejarla terminar su pregunta.- Y en el único momento en que creí poder confiar en él.

- No sé de qué me está hablando.- Replicó molesta y desconcertada pues él seguía mirándola entre triste y resentido.

Por un momento Snape alzó la cabeza mirando perdidamente al frente, más allá de su espalda, y luego devolvió la mirada hacia ella recorriendo su figura hasta posar los ojos en sus pies; Mahe se sintió incomoda.

- Aún no hace ni un año,- comenzó Snape, y Mahe, inevitablemente percibió a través de lo antiguo la sensación desolada que su voz firme no trasmitió- la madrugada del doce de abril, cuando pensábamos que te habíamos perdido,- la joven retuvo el aire sin percatarse de ello- yo estaba sentado en ese escalón, justamente donde estás parada.- añadió con contundencia.

Mahe sintió, más que antes incluso, el apremiante deseo de escapar de su presencia, de no escucharle... Pero aún así siguió haciéndolo.

- Él vino y se sentó junto a mí, comenzó a hablarme y me dijo que aún podía percibir tu presencia.- Snape guardó silencio un instante y, cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo severamente y descargando rencor.- Me afirmó que todo lo dicho en ese momento procedía de "su corazón"- Remarcó.

"Todo..." Murmuró solo para sí, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, como si el mero recuerdo le dañara y sin percatarse de que Mahe, en ese instante de descuido, se agarraba a la baranda para evitar el profundo estremecimiento que, al propio recuerdo, también la recorrió a ella; y es que el corazón de la chica le latía tan acelerado por la impresión que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho.

- Ahora sé que mentía.- Dijo afligido antes de que la rabia irrumpiera de nuevo en él.- Que se escudó en vuestro amado vínculo para mentirme.

Mahe estaba temblando y, a pesar de la rabia que sentía por el hecho de que su madre hubiera decidido estar con él, no puedo evitar sentir las piernas como gelatina incapaz de sostenerla en pie bajo el peso de su dura mirada. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se giró y miró hacia los bajos de la escalinata y fue como si se viera a sí misma, etérea, inmaterial... en el mismo instante en que aquella noche él clavó su mirada en ella aún sin percibir su presencia. Un suspiro resignado llenó su pecho y, aprovechando que le daba la espalda y no podían verse las caras, se atrevió a hablar casi sin voz.

- Harry, Harry no le mintió.

No quería reconocer lo que trasmitió a Harry esa noche pero mucho menos podía dejar que el odio de ese hombre hacia el chico aumentara más aún por este motivo. Severus alzó las cejas al escucharla y entonces se percató de su ligero temblar nervioso y supo a ciencia cierta que ella, en cierto modo, había estado allí.

- Parece pues que tú espíritu era más comprensivo.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendida volviendo a mirarle, por que él había usado las mismas palabras que Harry le dirigió un día. Snape no respondió limitándose a mirarla fijamente, afianzado en su afirmación. Mahe se sintió acorralada por su comentario aunque, como aquel día con Harry, reaccionó dándole la misma respuesta.- Pero... ¡Pero eso fue antes de saber que podía volver!.

- Comprendo.- Asintió Snape ceñudo, sus facciones tensas y mirándola en silencio.

Mahe no podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo. En verdad, aquella madrugada y en esas circunstancias, alentó a Severus a que se acercara a su madre, pero entonces no tendría que afrontarlo y además... Eso había sido antes de saber tanto de él, de haber realizado el Master, de tener aquella visión... Por mucho que todos tuvieran a Snape por un héroe o por el mortifago bueno, ella sabía que un alma tan oscura era incapaz de amar más allá de su propia conveniencia.

- No dejaré que la dañe.- Dijo amenazante a lo que él sonrió irónicamente.- Y mucho menos que nos separe.

Snape adoptó de nuevo su rictus severo y, tras un instante de silencio, descendió un escalón quedando hombro con hombro junto a ella que seguía asida a la baranda de su izquierda.

- Mantengo lo que dije aquel día.- Sostuvo en voz baja- Ya sabe lo que significa.- Y dicho esto continuó bajando.

Mahe se quedó perpleja y solo cuando él terminó de descender y giró a la derecha camino de las mazmorras, pasando bajo el tramo de escalera en que ella permanecía, es que miró hacia abajo y preguntó.

- ¿Le he quitado las ganas de buscarla?- Mahe esperaba, como mínimo, ver un destello de furia en sus ojos, pero sin duda nada más lejos de lo que encontró en su reacción pues Snape la miraba sonriendo leve pero abiertamente.

- No era esa mi intención al subir "señorita Guilmain"- Dijo con cierto retintín- Si no el darle la oportunidad de que se enfrentara a mí.

La cara de Mahe se tornó roja de furia al escucharle y dicha expresión resultó plenamente satisfactoria al profesor que sabía su objetivo conseguido en contra de la voluntad de la chica que, seguramente, hubiera preferido callar.

- Buenas noches Mahe- Se despidió sarcásticamente.

_"¡Odioso! ¡Es odioso¡" _Gritó Mahe para sí misma, deseando sacar la furia acumulada en los últimos minutos de cualquier modo. Pero solo consiguió aumentarla hasta tal punto que, a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba en que sus sentimientos y sensaciones no traspasaran el vínculo que la unía a Harry, percibió claramente que éste era consciente de su angustia y que su latido trataba de abrirse camino entre el maremoto de los suyos en un intento, vano tal vez, de serenarla. Pensando que si se tardaba en volver Harry se preocuparía más de la cuenta, enfiló las escaleras dirigiéndose, aún sin fuerzas, hacia la torre Ravenclaw. Por mucho que le molestara sabía que esta situación ya no tenía remedio.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

La puerta estaba encajada, aunque no cerrada, y llamó educadamente pero, al no obtener respuesta, abrió ligeramente para ver si estaba allí; la sala estaba en penumbra, alumbrada tan solo por el fuego de la chimenea y si no fuera por el leve murmullo, apócope de llanto reprimido, hubiera parecido desierta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó, aún sabiendo la respuesta pues tenía que haberlo percibido llegar y, de no haber querido ser molestada, hubiera cerrado la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Snape avanzó un poco cerrando tras de sí pero quedando aún a la puerta.

- Tú no has venido.

- Dijiste que lo olvidara.- Replicó resentida.

- Lo se. Por eso estoy aquí.

Virginia guardó silencio y él aprovechó para acercarse hasta el respaldo del sillón donde ella permanecía reclinada, las piernas encogidas sobre el asiento formando un cuatro con su cuerpo y con un cojín estrujado entre sus brazos. Se notaba que había llorado aunque ahora solo quedaba de ello el rastro de las lágrimas en su cara y su respiración agitada.

- ¿Has cambiado de idea?- Al escuchar su pregunta Guilmain se revolvió sobre sí misma, y contra él, poniéndose de rodilla sobre el asiento del sillón para encararlo.

- ¿Acaso me crees tan veleta?- Inquirió indignada.

- No obstante, no puedes negar que... lo quieres.- Ultimó resentido.

- ¡Y no lo niego! – Le gritó exaltada- Lo quiero y mucho,- Snape arrugó el ceño, ensombrecido y sobrecogido a su determinación y al sentimiento que Virginia trasmitía- pero te amo a ti, ¿comprendes la diferencia? Por que si no eres capaz de hacerlo, de confiar en que aunque pase el tiempo con él nunca ocurrirá nada entre nosotros, entonces puede que el que me haga cambiar de idea seas tú.

Severus inspiró profundamente al tiempo que alargaba la mano hacia ella acariciándole el pelo. Guilmain respiraba aceleradamente, no solo por la parrafada exaltada que acaba de soltarle sino que también lo miraba con cierta determinación, como si espera una respuesta expectante. Snape le mantuvo la mirada antes de responder.

- No es agradable, pero lo comprendo.

Guilmain suspiró aliviada pero retirándole la mirada, sabía que nunca se llevarían bien mas no podía permitir que sus celos le restaran libertad, mucho menos en lo que a Remus se refería.

- Él siempre... No se merecía... – Trató de decir pero Severus la interrumpió colocándole los dedos sobre los labios y alzándole la cabeza para obligarla a mirarlo.

- Olvídate del mundo.- Le pidió gravemente.- Nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí y me debes algo desde esta mañana.- Había cierto punto de recriminación en su voz por lo que Guilmain sonrió levemente azorada antes de responderle entristecida.

- Ya me gustaría pero… Aún me queda Mahe- Terminó con voz temblorosa.

- Lo dudo. De ella ya me encargué yo.- Guilmain abrió la boca sorprendida y la aprensión se reflejó en sus ojos aunque no consiguió hablar.- No creo que te reproche nada.

- Pero…- La idea de lo que hubiera podido pasar entre ellos en su ausencia le atenazaba hasta los músculos y, como pocas veces en su vida, se sentía sin poder pensar ni mucho menos hablar.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Logró articular temerosa.

- Eso, es entre ella y yo.- Virginia lo miró ceñuda.- No obstante, y sin que sirva de precedente te diré que solo fui sincero.- ahora ella se limitó a mirarlo intrigada y, finalmente, suspiró resignada.- Y ahora… muéstrame la gran diferencia y me convencerás.

* * *

En fin, hasta aquí por hoy, tenía ganas de terminar con la historia de estos dos, bueno, terminar en cierto modo claro por que aún nos queda mucho fic y no van a dejar de salir por supuesto, pero os prometo, soy mujer de palabra ;) , que no los voy a hacer que "se peleen" más en toda la historia. Historia que no se cuando vamos a continuar por que, como os dije arriba, Mahe y yo tenemos aún que tomar muchas decisiones después de lo ocurrido y de tener la certeza absoluta de que aún tenemos a una **rata traidora **entre nosotros. Así que manteneros en ALERTA PERMANENTE, como decía Ojoloco, y si yo fuera vosotros en este caso me apresuraría a dejar mi mail (de datos reales pues advierto que serán comprobados) en el que poder contactar con todos vosotros "por si las moscas" pues, decidamos lo que decidamos, aunque pongamos una nota de autora en la historia puede que no lleve las indicaciones para conseguir el final y llegados a este punto comencemos a publicar de otro modo y lo único que tenemos claro es que se acabó el libre acceso a nuestros escritos y que no permitiremos que nadie los difunda de forma alguna. Lo siento por todos aquellos que estáis con nosotros desde mi MA, son cuatro años aunque no lo parezca, pero esto tenemos que pararlo y no podemos permitir que **el maldito plagiador** consiga el final de la trilogía y entonces la difunda completa. Y puesto que este punto de la historia resulta un buen momento de inflexión tenemos que tomar medidas y sobre todo terminar de escribir lo mucho que aún nos falta. no se cuando volveremos a subir, si subiremos o si usaremos otro sistema. Ojala seais capaces de seguir teniéndonos la paciencia y el apoyo que simpre nos brindais. Muchos besos y cuidaros

PD. Para AlbusR, ¿recuerdas como funciona el Petrificus Mortem en UP? ahí está la respuesta a la reacción de Snape, por eso habla bajo efectos de la fiebre y luego no (la petrificación sigue avanzando) y a todo esto le unimos magia y poción y... Esa es la única explicación que te puedo dar. Y que me volví loca durante año y medio buscando el componente "magico" y clave de la pocion del master de Snape


	90. NA: Aviso de estado

Hola a todos, soy Mahe. Me alegra saludaros después de tanto tiempo.

Pensaréis... ¿y estas chicas dónde se han metido? Pues aquí estamos aunque siento desilusionaros, no con nuevo capi. Solo lanzo una nota de autora dado que estamos recibiendo rr y privados, sobre todo de lectores nuevos y de los ocultos que ahora están apareciendo, extrañados de nuestra ausencia a pesar de que sabéis cómo estaba la situación. Pero comprendo perfectamente que no tener noticias nuestras durante tanto tiempo, os haga pensar que hemos abandonado. No es así, aún tenemos pendiente el continuar y finalizar la historia de nuestros Herederos pero ciertamente, y como sabéis, cierta rata nos complicó mucho la vida en este aspecto mientras él sigue feliz con "otros" proyectos. No hemos subido un nuevo capi en todo este tiempo por la sencilla razón de que crear y acomodar un lugar nuevo para tener nuestras historias más protegidas no es fácil, sobre todo cuando se dispone de poco tiempo y hay tanto por hacer, y menos aún cuando solo es una persona la que básicamente se está dando la paliza para tener un sitio en condiciones. Nigriv se está convirtiendo en una experta informática ya que yo no dispongo del tiempo, ni del conocimiento suficiente como para aportar tanto como es necesario y que de hecho necesitamos en ese nuevo lugar. Eso es parte de lo que está ralentizando tenerlo listo antes de lo que quisieramos.

Realmente queremos tener un sitio donde se pueda disfrutar de nuestras obras y algunas cositas más, y aunque muchas veces se plantean las palabras de Dumbledore "Hay que elegir entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto", lo fácil no es siempre lo que más nos gusta, con lo que se nos complica mucho más la creación de este nuevo lugar por dejarlo lo más correcto posible. A parte de eso, obviamente están nuestras propias vidas, estudios, trabajo, salud y demás complicaciones. Y todo esto además de quitarnos tiempo, el poco que tenemos libre para continuar con esta aventura tiene que verse aderezado con un buen ánimo y una buena predisposición, cosa que sinceramente no abunda por las circunstancias personales de cada una. Pero siempre hemos dicho que sea como sea, acabaremos esta historia algún día, haya ratas por enmedio, haya ausencia de musas durante largos periodos de tiempo o haya una hecatombe nuclear. Sé que tardar tanto en subir hace que os podáis olvidar de la trama e incluso lleguéis a abandonarnos por haberos cansado de esperar. Es uno de los riesgos que corremos pero... tenéis que comprenderlo y con la mano en el corazón os digo que espero que si continuais con esas alertas activadas en esta página de ffnet, cuando volváis a ver un mail avisando de nuevo capi por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, os alegre volver a reencontraros con nuestro Harry, con Virginia y Mahe Guilmain, con nuestro Snape, con los peluches Mark y Nora, con tantos otros personajes con los que llevamos tanto tiempo conviviendo. Tenéis aún que descubrir quién es la mala que está haciéndoles la vida imposible y de quién está recibiendo órdenes; cómo será la reunión de Herederos y su plan para combatir al lado oscuro; qué les espera a los habitantes de castillo en breve; si realmente funcionará la reconciliación entre Sev y Virginia; de dónde proceden los recuerdos de Mahe y sus consecuencias; y muchas, muchas cosas más.

Para poder conocer todo esto, ya os pedimos en comentarios anteriores que nos facilitárais vuestros mails para poder contactar con vosotros y hacer las cosas como queremos hacerlas (más bien, como nos ha obligado a hacer la desfachatez e inmoralidad de esos individuos que se creen "escritores") pero no todos los estáis poniendo de forma correcta, de manera que ffnet los borra y no podemos ver vuestras cuentas. Podéis seguir utilizando la forma de rr para enviarnoslos (pero siempre y cuando lo escribáis separando las palabras, por ejemplo "historia (arroba) historia (punto) com". Ya os digo que de lo contrario, no nos aparecen) o bien mandarlo a nuestra cuenta, la cual encontraréis en nuestro perfil.

No puedo garantizaros una fecha de vuelta porque no la tenemos planteada ni nosotras mismas. Fijarla sería mentira y una forma de presionarnos más, y eso no es bueno para nadie. Además, teniendo aún pendiente cosas que escribir, no queremos mostraros el nuevo lugar para que nos volváis a pillar en la lectura y de nuevo dejaros parados. Así que solo puedo deciros que tengáis paciencia, que sigáis envueltos en la magia de HP para cuando podamos tocaros con la que sale de nuestras varitas y que nos encantará veros de nuevo cuando llegue el momento.

Sed felices y recordad: los Herederos de Hogwarts volverán. Esperamos veros detrás de la pantalla para poder darles la bienvenida a su regreso.

Mahe


	91. NA: Navidad 2008

**Navidad 2008**

Se acercaban caminando hacia la casa mientras charlaban de cosas banales. Hacía un par de semanas que no se veían pero en aquel momento tampoco iban a tener mucho tiempo para contarse con detalle qué habían hecho o qué les había pasado en esos días en los que no habían estado en contacto así que se limitaron a divagar hasta que llegaron al portal, donde se detuvieron para despedirse.

—Como no creo que te vea mañana, ten —Nigriv abrió su bolso y sacó una bolsa de plástico blanca— Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? —se sorprendió Mahe observando la bolsa reliada.

—Ábrelo cuando subas a casa.

—¿Cuándo suba? Y te crees tú eso —respondió mientras abría curiosa la bolsa y veía dentro un paquete envuelto en papel gris brillante— ¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar al sacar el contenido. Nigriv se mantenía en silencio pero Mahe comenzó a rasgar el papel sin esperar más. De pronto, un cartón de color rojo apareció a su vista con un nombre— Uy, ¡Harry!

—No, no es Harry —negó Nigriv divertida a lo que su amiga había visto, el nombre de "Harry Potter" encabezando el cartón rojo que contenía el verdadero regalo. Pero antes de llegar a ver qué era, una nota de color verde sorprendió a Mahe que comenzó a leer.

—"_No he podido evitarlo… Fue verlo y pensar que nadie mejor que tú para tener…"_ —leyó en un susurro pero antes de acabar la nota, echó un vistazo al objeto que se ocultaba detrás.

—¡No la has leído entera! —exclamó Nigriv viendo cómo su amiga dejaba casi olvidada las letras de aquel papel verde y ya estaba pendiente del objeto. La vio sonreír dándole la vuelta a la hoja para terminar de leer y descubrir de quién era.

—¡Es de Mark! —se echó a reír y fue entonces cuando se fijó detenidamente en el objeto, sacándolo de su cartón: era un pequeño castillo situado sobre una especie de montículo, con varias torres y edificios centrales de color bronce y tejas verdosas. Sorprendida, miró a Nigriv.

—Es una pieza de ajedrez. Lo encontré en una tienda y pensé que así es como si pudieras tener tu castillo en miniatura —le explicó relacionando el regalo con la nota que Mark había "escrito" y el mini que protagonizaba con ese mismo nombre.

—Qué guay. ¿Pues sabes? Hace unos días leí precisamente ese mini pensando si podría hacerle alguna modificación para que fuera nuestro Mark el que apareciera y lo acompañara Nora —le contó mientras seguía observando el castillo— Pero qué va. Tendría que cambiar un montón de cosas —por un momento que no creyó que se viera reflejado en su rostro, se apenó al recordar al pícaro Mark y a su dulce Nora, sus peluches tan calladitos por las circunstancias desde hacía un tiempo, pero en seguida volvió a la realidad— Gracias —le dijo a su amiga dándole un abrazo.

—De nada. Anda, sube a casa que tus hermanos estarán a punto de irse. ¡Ahora preguntarán que qué es eso!

—Qué más da —contestó sonriendo, sabiendo que en cuanto vieran el nombre de Harry en el envoltorio, no tendría que dar ninguna explicación. Terminaron de despedirse y Mahe subió finalmente a su casa.

Cuando rato después su familia se marchó y se quedó sola, tomó de nuevo en sus manos la pequeña figura del castillo observándola por todas partes. Siempre había imaginado Hogwarts más grande pero esas tres torres y esos edificios podían serle suficientes para tener un trocito de su amado castillo sobre su escritorio, junto a casi todos sus tesoros HP. Sonriendo, pensó cuál sería la torre de Gryffindor y sin poder evitarlo, suspiró deseando poder estar allí como tantas otras veces se había visto, con la imaginación que durante tanto tiempo la había acompañado. No se sentía muggle pero tampoco podía decir que era una bruja al 100%. Sabía que a Nigriv le pasaba lo mismo y echó de menos la sensación de magia de tiempos pasados, la locura y… a todos aquellos que les leían en las historias que ambas escribían y con quienes habían trabado amistad en más de un caso. Por un momento pensó si Harry, Sev, Mark y Nora les extrañarían también a ellas y se echó a reír al ver que al menos una parte de la locura seguía dominando su mente si se planteaba una cuestión como esa. Pero quería más, quería poder atravesar aquellas paredes de plástico que simulaban los muros de piedra del Hogwarts que tenía en sus manos; quería comprobar cómo eran las cosas dentro ahora que todo estaba en silencio en el exterior; quería sentir esa sensación que tantas veces había descrito al pasear por los pasillos de aquel lugar aunque solo hubiese sido en imaginación. Quería… _"Qué más quisiera"_ pensó y cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, dejando que su deseo hablara por ella hasta alcanzar su alma. De pronto, una suave brisa le hizo estremecer y sin llegar a abrir los párpados, supo que a su alrededor algo había pasado. Por un instante creyó que había deseado tan intensamente percibir la magia que había materializado su deseo en una percepción física provocada por su mente. Pero al abrir lentamente los ojos, la respiración se le detuvo: no tenía ante ella su mesita redonda de cristal con sus velas, ni su televisión en el mueble librería, ni su Pc en el escritorio de al lado. Lo que veía era una chimenea encendida que crepitaba suavemente frente a ella, unos colores rojizos y dorados que decoraban toda la estancia, unos estandartes y un mobiliario antiguo y gastado repartido por la habitación. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio unas escaleras que permitían acceder hacia la planta superior y unas ventanas que mostraban al fondo unas montañas. Levantándose despacio, se quedó observando su alrededor, cavilando hasta dónde podía llegar aquella alucinación o… hasta dónde podría disfrutar de la concesión de aquel deseo. Solo tenía clara una cosa: fuese real o no lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello iba a ser un Carpe diem. Ya tendría tiempo de volver a la realidad y pedir cita con un psiquiatra que diagnosticara su locura irremediable. Repentinamente, escuchó unas voces aproximarse y sus ojos se fijaron en un hueco en la pared cubierto por la parte trasera de un retrato que comenzó a abrirse.

—Deja de intentar hacerme legislemens —oyó que gruñía— Ya te he dicho que no sé nada de ellas. ¡No insistas más! —exclamó imperativo girándose hacia su perseguidor.

—No confío en ti, Potter —espetó Snape con aspereza— Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré. ¿Por qué voy a creer lo que me dices? Estoy seguro de que…

Pero Snape dejó sus palabras a mitad, deteniendo sus pasos, con la mirada fija en el frente, reacción que hizo que Harry volviese sus ojos verdes al punto al que el profesor prestaba atención. La sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del joven y sin mediar palabra, avanzó hacia Mahe que le sonreía ruborizada. Snape observó la escena atónito, viendo cómo ambos jóvenes se abrazaban en silencio y titubeando, se acercó a ellos sin quitar la vista de la chica.

—¡Has… has vuelto! —murmuró el profesor con una extraña expresión de sorpresa en su cetrino rostro mientras se aproximaba lentamente pero al escucharle, Harry se giró hacia él.

—No es tu hija, Snape. Es la autora.

La aclaración hizo que el profesor de Pociones se detuviese en seco, quedándose clavado en el suelo, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces mostrando más sorpresa aún en su rostro. Al ver su reacción, Mahe sonrió.

—Snape, ¿me tienes miedo? —preguntó divertida. El profesor tardó unos segundos en contestar pero sin apartar la mirada de ella, admitió:

—Como autora, sí.

—Pero si sabes que en esencia son la misma —le recordó Harry apretando la mano de Mahe que tenía cogida— Nosotros somos los que sacamos de ellas su lado mágico para que prevalezcan como brujas.

—Como autora sí le tengo miedo —repitió tratando inútilmente recuperar su habitual compostura y control, ignorando las palabras del chico— Tú no sabes lo que esa cabecita puede llegar a tramar.

Harry rió pero rodeando a Mahe con su brazo, respondió observándola intensamente con una sonrisa.

—Sí que lo sé, tanto para lo malo como… para lo bueno.

—Igual que la cabecita de… —continuó Snape con su queja sin hacerle caso, mirando disimuladamente hacia todas partes con más anhelo que temor reflejado en sus ojos negros. Mahe comprendió qué buscaba y le comentó sin necesidad de dar nombres:

—Si quieres… tal vez podría conseguir que viniese.

Snape no contestó pero le vio tragar saliva, suspirando con disimulo. Mas ante su silencio, Harry respondió divertido por él.

—Sí quiere, te lo aseguro.

Mahe sonrió aunque ciertamente no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ella hasta allí desde su salita pero supuso que las ganas de estar en aquella otra estancia dentro del castillo la impulsaron de alguna manera, así que pensando que no era la única que debería y desearía estar allí, recordó a su amiga. Al momento, una voz se oyó bajar por las escaleras y todos se giraron.

—Morris, ven aquí que vamos a la calle un rato.

Nigriv bajaba por las escaleras desenredando la correa de su perro pero al pisar el último escalón, miró al frente deteniéndose en seco. Por un instante, las cuatro personas que había en aquella habitación no dijeron nada, casi ni se les oía respirar. Entonces, Nigriv se giró, volvió a subir varios escalones y volviendo a retomar sus pasos, regresó de nuevo a la sala.

—No me lo puedo creer. —musitó al comprobar que la visión que tenía ante ella seguía siendo la misma. Mahe se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano y titubeando, Nigriv se la cogió aproximándose hacia Snape que la miraba atentamente. Al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, Mahe preguntó conteniendo la risa:

—¿Queréis que os presente?

En ese momento, Nigriv tomó aire y de pronto, se echó a reír como hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa, desconcertando a Snape pero haciendo que su amiga supiera que esa reacción significaba que ya iba tomando consciencia de dónde estaba.

—Pero ¿cómo estamos aquí? —preguntó tratando a duras penas de dejar de reír.

—Pues no tengo ni idea —admitió Mahe mientras junto a Harry, bordeaba el sofá para sentarse en él. Nigriv les siguió aunque Snape se mantuvo de pie tras ellos— Supongo que igual que ellos a veces han venido a visitarnos, esta vez ha sido al contrario. ¿Cómo? Ya te digo que no tengo ni idea, ni sé si esto es solo producto de nuestra imaginación, si es real o si es un sueño pero… aquí estamos —confirmó sonriente mirando tímidamente a Harry. En ese momento, Snape pareció haber conseguido recuperarse y se acercó a ellos, sentándose junto a Nigriv que resopló nerviosa y levemente ruborizada, echando mano de su tabaco.

—No deberías fumar —le dijo Sev con voz profunda, clavando su mirada en ella, de manera que logró que Nigriv se mordiese el labio volviendo a guardar el paquete de tabaco en su bolsillo trasero. El profesor esbozó un leve media sonrisa murmurando _"Y no te muerdas"_ y satisfecho de haber provocado aunque fuera un leve estremecimiento en la joven, al cabo de unos segundos cambió de expresión y preguntó dirigiéndose hacia ambas chicas— Ya que estáis aquí, supongo que deberíais explicarnos por qué habéis desaparecido. Lleváis meses sin dar señales, sin hacernos saber si estáis maquinando algo o si simplemente estáis dejando pasar el tiempo. Creo que merecemos una explicación como personajes que somos en vuestras manos ahora mismo.

—La merecéis —confirmó Mahe asintiendo con la cabeza— Ya sabéis lo que provocó inicialmente que dejáramos de subir capítulos. No solo hay ratas en el castillo, si no en la vida real.

—Y bien cínicas que son —añadió Nigriv que ya comenzaba a reaccionar— cuando tiene la poca vergüenza de registrarse y poner entre sus historias favoritas a todos los que ha plagiado, incluidas nosotras, claro.

—Esto hizo que, como sabéis, comenzáramos a buscar un lugar donde crear nuestro propio rincón, acomodarlo y subir nuestras historias con una mayor seguridad —recordó Mahe— de manera que supiéramos quién nos leía e intentar que no se nos colaran impresentables desgraciados como ese. Nigriv se dio una buena paliza buscando sitios y haciendo pruebas.

—He aprendido un montón, es cierto —confirmó— Pero tuve que dejar de conectar porque al final me operaron una mano por el problema que tenía —mostró la cicatriz en su diestra y Snape no tardó un segundo en cogérsela para observarla, haciendo que la chica contuviese la respiración.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó palpándola suavemente. Sin duda, Nigriv era la única persona que conseguía sacar del profesor su parte más tierna por muy oculta que estuviese, pero esta contestó:

—No estoy tan bien como esperaba y aún me queda operarme la otra —se encogió de hombros y aclaró— Si las fuerzo, me duelen más así que ya apenas me siento al Pc a no ser que sea por trabajo o por algo estrictamente necesario.

—Y ya me encargo yo de regañarla si veo que se ha conectado —aclaró Mahe retomando la conversación— Yo no tengo conocimientos suficientes pero mucho menos tiempo libre para proseguir con el lugar que estábamos preparando así que eso es algo que se ha quedado en stand by mientras que las cosas sigan así. De todas formas, aún hay que escribir mucho, ponernos de acuerdo, terminar, corregir, cuadrar… Tener un lugar no sirve de nada si no tenemos material listo para subir y viceversa. De hecho, las musas, el ánimo y las ganas por escribir de ambas aparecen tan poco como nosotras por aquí. No es tan fácil como parece cuando las cosas se complican por motivos externos.

—¿Muchos problemas? —preguntó Snape, extrañado del silencio de Harry, que jugueteaba con los dedos entrelazados de Mahe sin decir palabra.

—Más que problemas, en mi caso son complicaciones varias por la delicada situación en el trabajo, con mis hermanos, mi casa… y el recuerdo de mi madre, que acaba de hacer un año que falleció —suspiró profundamente y alzó los hombros con resignación— Pero bueno, ya veremos cómo continúa todo el próximo año.

—Sí, a ver si mejora en algo —confirmó Nigriv de acuerdo con su amiga— Entre la carrera, el trabajo y mi familia, a mí también me van a volver loca.

—La verdad es que nos hace falta una buena dosis de magia e ilusión —agregó Mahe observando a su amiga que asentía— La vida real la deja bajo mínimos y es una lástima.

—¿En qué época estáis ahora en vuestra otra vida? —se interesó el profesor, ya que al haber dejado de escribir, el tiempo se había detenido en el lado en el que ellos se encontraban.

—Navidad —respondieron Nigriv y Mahe a la vez, y para sorpresa de Snape, también Harry. El profesor entrecerró los ojos mirándole fijamente.

—¿Tú cómo lo sabes, Potter? —inquirió desconfiado pero Harry alzó las cejas divertido, haciendo que sin palabras, el profesor tuviese su respuesta— ¡Sí has estado en contacto con ellas! —espetó apretando la mandíbula— Por eso no preguntas nada, ¡porque lo sabes todo!

—Yo las visito de vez en cuando —confirmó con naturalidad alzando la mano de Mahe para besarla y guiñando a Nigriv— Cosa que tú… no haces.

Nigriv miró de soslayo ceñuda a Snape, dándole un codazo en las costillas en confirmación a las palabras de Harry, mientras los otros dos jóvenes sonreían al ver cómo la tez pálida de Sev se sonrosaba mitad por la vergüenza de la verdad, mitad por el coraje de saberse engañado por Harry siempre que le preguntaba al respecto. Sintiéndose burlado, estuvo tentado de echar mano de su varita para retarle pero en ese momento, la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y todos se giraron. Los recién llegados se detuvieron un instante, con la sorpresa habitual de todo el que se encontraba allí con las dos jóvenes, pero en seguida esbozaron una amplia sonrisa acercándose al sofá.

—¡Hola! —saludaron dándose un cariñoso abrazo.

—¿Dónde estabais? —preguntó Mark sentándose en el suelo frente a ellas, mientras Nora hacia lo mismo— Aparecimos los cuatro herederos y de pronto, ¡desaparecisteis vosotras! Pensé que habíais vuelto a Beauxbatons pero Harry no nos confirmaba nada. Dejó de haber clases y…

—Mark —llamó Nora en un susurro interrumpiéndole— Son las autoras.

El joven Slytherin se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a una y otra alternativamente durante unos segundos hasta que consiguió reaccionar.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué pasada! —exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero de pronto alzó un dedo cambiando su expresión— Que yo no soy tan revoltoso como vosotras me mostráis, ¿eh? Que yo soy más tranquilo y formalito.

—Sí, seguro —respondieron entre risas.

—Pero tranquilo. No has sido el único en no reconocer si ahora éramos las brujas o las autoras —aclaró Mahe divertida haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia Snape que se removió incómodo en el asiento. Brevemente, les pusieron al día de las razones de su desaparición y de cómo estaban las cosas fuera de allí. Al cabo de un rato, Nigriv les comentó:

—Durante todo este tiempo, nos han llegado muchos lectores nuevos y estamos entre los favoritos de otros muchos. Creo que los habituales, sobre todo, deben echaros de menos.

—Y la verdad es que creo que hablo en nombre de las dos cuando digo que nosotras también les echamos de menos a ellos —añadió Mahe— ¿Te acuerdas? Las locuras de AlbusR y Los Inexplicables…

—…Las ocurrencias de Stiby… —recordó Nigriv sonriendo.

—…Erika y sus niños del club de lectura… —continuó Mahe.

—…Celina y Kalita desde las islas…

—…Lectores de hace siglos como Kumiko, Drumy y Daiuu…

—…y más recientes como Belu, Cesarfer, Bigola…

—…y también Kaos y Danielle…

—…Los rr más breves de Herminione, Saiyuri, Lauri y Feanor…

—…O los más largos de…

—¡Chicas! —interrumpió Mark— Os parecéis a los gemelos Weasley cuando se ponen a hablar.

—Es verdad —rieron por la comparación y de la manera en que habían empezado a divagar sin darse cuenta— Y es que son tantos y tantos lectores y amigos que es imposible nombrarlos a todos. Actualmente estamos en la lista de favoritos de más de cien miembros registrados, sin contar los que nos leen sin registrarse, pero a todos les estamos agradecidas. Siempre han sido nuestro mayor premio al esfuerzo de escribir la historia.

Se quedaron durante unos minutos en silencio, rememorando cuánto cariño, buenos momentos y risas les habían reportado aquellas personas desconocidas que en algunos casos habían dejado de ser solo un nick en la red para convertirse en amigos. Entonces, Sev rompió el silencio, proponiendo algo.

—Ya que estáis en Navidad por aquellos lares y estamos todos juntos aquí… ¿por qué no les felicitamos las fiestas a todos ellos?

Los chicos se miraron un instante pero en seguida aprobaron sonrientes la propuesta de Snape, así que haciendo aparecer unas copas de hidromiel, todos la alzaron exclamando:

—¡¡FELICES FIESTAS Y BUEN AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS LOS QUE NOS LEEIS!!

Con el chin chin de las copas chocando entre ellas, la imagen comenzó a desdibujarse entre nubes hasta que desapareció, quedando solo a la vista la figura de un pequeño castillo de plástico de color bronce y tejas verdes que reposaba en la mesa hasta la próxima visita que pudieran hacer a su interior…

********

Me hubiese encantado que lo que hubieseis leído fuese un capítulo y siento mucho decepcionaros cuando hayáis descubierto que no lo es pero con esta tontería tan larga que me ha salido, similar a algunos de mis antiguos Disclaimers (aunque parte del relato es real. No creo que haga falta decir cuál ;) ) quería compartir con los personajes y con vosotros la felicitación de estas fechas y comentaros a través de ellos cómo están las cosas. Así que habiéndolo hecho ya, solo me queda saludaros nuevamente y en mi nombre y en el de Nigriv, desearos que estéis pasando una Feliz Navidad y que todos vuestros buenos deseos se cumplan para el próximo año 2009. Ojala tengáis todo lo que os merecéis y la vida os premie como es debido. Esperamos poder volver a encontrarnos algún día y volver a compartir buenos momentos como hasta ahora. Hasta entonces, un cariñoso saludo de Harry, Sev, Mark, Nora y por supuesto, de nosotras, Nigriv y Mahe, las Guilmains.

Felices fiestas.


End file.
